


Superación   ( Overcoming )

by SourWolf_Cas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Romance Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst Hurt Emotional, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, BaggageEmotional/Psychological, Gen, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hurt/ComfortEmotional, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, intersex omega, un poco de misoginia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 549,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourWolf_Cas/pseuds/SourWolf_Cas
Summary: Traducción del fanfic Overcoming de @purefoysgirlUn romance victoriano A / B / O en el que Hannibal Lecter es el futuro duque de Westvale que ha estado en la guerra durante los últimos diez años. Su abuelo ha hecho un contrato poco después del nacimiento de Hannibal para conseguirle una esposa. Se suponía que era fácil. Naturalmente, con un Omega, Will, que fue elegido para tomar el lugar de su hermana gemela. Solo hay un problema Hannibal Lecter desprecia a losOmegas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024469) by [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl). 



> Esta es una traducción del fanfic Overcoming, con el permiso de Purefoygirl.
> 
> invito realmente a leer el original, ya que originalmente lo traduje para mí, pero la autora me pidió que lo suba.   
> Así que si quieren leerlo se lo agradeceré, también escucho opiniones en con respecto a la traducción.  
> \-------------  
> La autora dice que hace casi un año que se propuso a escribir una novela que rindiera homenaje a las novelas románticas de su juventud. Decidió ponerlo en el mundo Omegaverse, porque pensó que encajarían bien. También hace una advertencia que no escribe "típicos" Omegas, los de ella son un sexo combinado, ambos sexos en un mismo cuerpo.

Hace veinticinco años, el conde de Reddig firmó un contrato con el duque de Westvale en el cual entregaría a uno de sus nietos en edad de casarse al nieto del duque de Westvale.  
Él felizmente dejo ese contrato atrás y tuvo el descaro de morir sin mencionar dicho contrato a su hijo, que se convirtió en el nuevo Conde, el cual era bastante ignorante de las maquinaciones de su padre hasta ese momento.  
Asombrado, miró fijamente al hombre que vino en el lugar del duque, un señor Eldon Stammets, y dijo sin ningún temor: "Nunca he visto en mi vida este documento, ni he accedido a el".  
Eldon Stammets se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre de distinción, un notario en la casa ducal, encargado de las instrucciones más íntimas y queridas de la familia Lecter. No estaba dispuesto a ser disuadido por alguien que no fuera de la estimada familia Lecter, ya fueran un conde, un Alpha o cualquier combinación de ellos.  
\- Lo siento - dijo, con palabras cuidadosas y educadas, con sus facciones educadas y en calma a pesar de la creciente oleada de ofensa que sentía. - Me temo que no este claro. Tal vez le gustaría tomar un momento y volver a leer el contrato una vez más? -  
“No necesito volver a leerlo!”, Dijo el conde, irritado, con las mejillas redondas llenar con el color. "¡Te estoy diciendo que no voy a cumplir con un contrato que no he firmado!"  
\- Me temo que tengo el papeleo legal necesario para obligarlo - dijo Eldon, cauteloso en ser amable, como si presionara un punto para que cambiase de opinión. "El anterior Conde lo firmó hace unos veinticinco años, aceptando claramente dar a uno de sus nietos en matrimonio a cambio de una alianza con la línea de Lecter; Más específicamente, uno de sus hijos elegibles para casarse con el nieto y heredero del duque”.  
\- Su nieto que ha estado desaparecido de este país durante los últimos diez años - dijo el Conde, hablando en voz alta para ser oído en el pasillo. - ¿El mismo nieto cuya arrogancia y terquedad en su matrimonio anterior son objeto de chismes hasta un grado interminable? El mismo nieto que todos asumimos de buena gana, renunciaría a su herencia para pasar sus días como médico de campo cuando se retiró de las fuerzas armadas, ¿ese nieto? -  
Eldon se puso rígido al oír hablar de la familia Lecter de tal manera. - ¿Está tratando de decirme, Lord Conde, que considera que el contrato es nulo y sin valor?  
-¡No!, mierda. Estoy diciendo que casé sin saberlo a mis hijas con hombres que son lo suficientemente ricos para cuidarlas y viven en esta tierra, señor. ¡No me quedan hijas!  
El señor Stammets no era un hombre que voluntariamente regresaría en la derrota ni sería fácilmente despojado de su tarea. Pacientemente, dijo, “Estoy consciente que no, de hecho, tiene una hija en edad de casarse. Tiene dieciocho años, ¿no? ¿Todavía no está comprometida? Ella lo hará muy bien, estoy seguro. El duque desea que regrese de inmediato con un informe, así que por favor presentemela.  
El Conde lo miró una vez más, con sus ojos azules amplios y sin pestañear.  
\- Es un acuerdo de larga data, mi Señor. Es algo esperado - dijo Eldon, recordándole su deber.  
"Señor. Stammets ", dijo el Conde, con su mente trabajando rápidamente para encontrar una salida. "Hannibal Lecter es conocido por su temperamento. Ya está condenado en el ojo público como un asesino de su difunta esposa. ¿Qué garantía tengo de que mi hija no sea maltratada?  
Miró el contrato y lo leyó dos veces. En ninguna parte se decía que tenían que ser mujeres, sólo que debían ser de edad fértil y capaz de proporcionar a los esperados niños para continuar con la línea de Lecter. Mientras que el Conde no estaba dispuesto a separarse de su hija menor por un futuro intolerable y sanguinario duque, estaba más que feliz de librarse del Omega nacido junto a ella.  
-La ex señora Clarges murió de desafortunadas causas naturales y su hija es una aristocrata -dijo el señor Stammets, sorprendido y avergonzado ante su falta de discreción. -Le aseguro, mi Señor, que nadie en la casa del duque trataría a una dama amable con nada más que respeto y delicadeza.-  
El conde tragó saliva y se puso de pie. Llamó la atención de su mayordomo, Blake, y dijo en voz alta: -Blake, trae a Willia.  
Blake se quedó pensando ante el nombre desconocido, pero rápidamente reunió los cabos con las señales en la mirada de su amo.  
\- Por supuesto, mi Señor -dijo, asintiendo -. "Tomará algún tiempo, sin embargo, ella es...”  
\- Revisando el menú del cocinero - comenzó el conde, aclarándose la garganta. -Tardará un poco en dejarla preparada, señor Stammets. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres con su apariencia.  
"Tengo prisa", dijo Stammets, disgustado. "Pero deseo verla en su mejor momento. Estoy contento de esperar".  
El conde le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante y llamó a tomar el té, esperando que su plan funcionara.

-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Will por milésima vez, confundido por la ráfaga de actividad que le rodeaba. Hasta ahora, entre la oficina de la finca y la casa, sólo le habían dicho que tenía que darse prisa, que debía verse presentable y que tenía que cuidar sus modales. "¿Ha pasado algo?"  
Fue trasladado a la suite de su hermana sin más explicaciones y se enfrentó a todo tipo de vestidos que se lanzaban con tanta prisa que todas las criadas parecían dignas de desmayarse.  
Blake estaba dando órdenes tranquilas y cortadas a las criadas de Mina. La misma Mina estaba pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos cerca de su camerino, bastante conmocionada. Preocupado por su hermana gemela, Will le llamó su nombre y ella le dio una media sonrisa que significaba que algo terrible había ocurrido y él debía asegurarse de que no sufriera por ello, como siempre.  
"Will", dijo ella, dulce y suplicantemente que provocó que estuviera inmediatamente preocupado. -Papá tiene un gran favor que pedirte.  
Will se tensó, sabiendo que su padre le pedía muy poco, su ausencia, ya que Will tenía la desgracia de nacer Omega en lugar de un "completo" niño.  
"Señor. Graham, el conde ha indicado que él desea que usted conozca un visitante, "Blake dijo, frunciendo el ceño suavemente. -Por favor, señor Graham, ¿podrías desnudarte?-  
"¿Desnudarme?"  
"Will, querido, realmente no hay tiempo," dijo Mina, corriendo hacia él, retorciéndose sus pequeñas manos pálidas, el perfecto cuadro de la preocupación. -Este visitante no es paciente y no deseas molestar a papá, ¿verdad? Ya sabes cómo se pone si se molesta.  
Desconcertado y asustado, Will comenzó a hacer lo que le pidieron a pesar de las personas en la habitación. En los últimos dieciocho años nadie había estado particularmente preocupado por él y no esperaba que comenzaran ahora, pero todavía era terriblemente embarazoso quitarse la ropa delante de tantos ojos críticos y evaluadores.  
Al parecer, se movió demasiado lentamente por el momento, porque en un instante nada menos que cuatro criadas de Mina lo desnudaron.  
Enrojecido de mortificación, Will se cubrió la entrepierna con las manos, protestando suavemente. Sus objeciones fueron anuladas e ignoradas por su hermana, que intercambiaba una acalorada conversación con Blake.  
"¿Qué está pasando?" Finalmente alcanzó un volumen que hizo que ambos le mirasen, molesto. Suplicante, se tranquilizó un poco cuando las sirvientas comenzaron a vestirlo con la ropa de Mina y les pregunto de nuevo: "Por favor... ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me visten con tu ropa?  
"Will, Padre desea que tomes mi lugar", dijo Mina, decidiendo que su mejor medio para el éxito era su aceptación y conclusión. ”responderas a Willia. ¿Lo entiendes?"  
Se encogió cuando estaba encorvado y encerrado en sedas y satén, desde medias hasta la garganta.  
Era, por suerte, tan delgado como su hermana y lo que su hermana llenaba en busto en sus vestidos él lo hacia con sus hombros más anchos, pero por lo demás eran muy parecidos, desde sus diminutos rizos oscuros y sus limpios ojos azules hasta los diminutos dedos de los pies.  
"Mina", dijo, sin estar acostumbrado a negarse ante su hermana porque ello siempre le había ganado ante la ira de su padre durante los últimos dieciocho años. - ¡Padre siempre me amenazó con colgarme si me encontraba en un vestido!  
"Señor, digo Señora Graham ", se corrigió Blake automáticamente, supervisando la transformación con un ojo crítico. "Es tu lugar en esta casa para hacer la vida más fácil para tu familia, ¿no? Tu abuelo entró en un contrato muy sorprendente con el duque de Westvale que requiere que tu querida hermana gemela se case con un hombre que simplemente no le conviene. No te gustaría que eso suceda, ¿no?  
"Will", dijo Mina, viendo cómo arreglaban sus rizos en un peinado modesto que ocultó su pelo mas corto. "Nunca querrías que me regalaran a un extraño, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando a que Timothy llegue. ¿no? Seguramente no me verías con el heredero creído del duque de Westvale.  
-Tú serías una duquesa algún día -dijo Will, desconcertado e incómodo mientras deslizaban sus pies en sus pequeñas zapatillas, que eran demasiado pequeñas y demasiado ajustadas. Sus ansiosos ojos azules pasaron de la cara de Mina a las duras facciones de Blake. - Mina, ¿por qué querrías que me mostraran en tu lugar, cuando estás a punto de ganar un ducado?-  
La mirada de Mina hacia Blake le advirtió que había una muy buena razón. Se preguntó fugazmente cómo podían pedirle que tomara su lugar y le mostrara misericordia a él, cuando ninguno de ellos le mostraba misericordia, pero el pensamiento se había ido antes de que se formara plenamente. Había sido una carga para ellos durante toda su vida, tal como le había dicho su padre; Lo menos que podía hacer era estar en silencio mientras que las cabezas más sabias que las suyas se encargaban.  
-Querido -dijo Mina, como siempre hacía cuando deseaba que no discutiera. Incluso le acarició la cara, una rara bondad que sabía que ansiaba. "Padre ya me prometió a Timoteo. Sería tan embarazoso ahora romper el compromiso, ¿eh? Sin embargo, no puede romper un contrato con un duque.  
Temblaba. Su voz era inestable cuando dijo: -Me matarán por este engaño, Mina.  
Eso parecía que la tocó cuando otras cosas no. Ella le acariciaba de nuevo, con cuidado de no perturbar el trabajo que sus criadas estaban intentando en sus rizos. Muy suavemente, dijo, "No se atreverían, Will. Confía en mí, ¿quieres? En el momento en que se dan cuenta de que eres un Omega se verán obligados a aceptar o arriesgarse un escándalo muy perjudicial. Por favor, Will. Por favor, haz esto por mí? Podrías ser duquesa, si es favorable a tu lado femenino, como papá no lo es. En cualquier caso, te casarás, lo cual es mejor que el triste futuro que Padre ha planeado para tí.-  
Se estremeció un poco, inseguro, pero todavía convencido de una cosa, la aversión de su padre por él aseguraría que no sobreviviría el matrimonio de Mina y el paso de su casa a casa de su marido.  
-E imagínate, Will -prosiguió ella, aprovechando su ventaja, un espejo vivo y hermoso de sí mismo a quien amaba absolutamente. "Hay muchas posibilidades de que encuentres un hogar feliz allí. Tendrás el estatus, el poder suficiente para protegerte de papá, e incluso puedes encontrar que Hannibal Lecter es tolerable para tratar. Usted podría ser feliz, querido”  
"Tal vez esto es lo mejor..." susurró, con el corsé dejandole aún más sin aliento que su repentina esperanza.  
"Señor. Graham, sabes que es mejor no cuestionar las decisiones de tu padre -gruñó Blake, desaprobando uniformemente la forma en que estaba vestido. - Después de todo, es un Alfa. Los alfa siempre saben lo que es mejor para las criaturas como usted.-  
Will agachó la cabeza y un rubor trepó por sus mejillas.  
"Te pareces mucho a mí", dijo Mina, inclinando su barbilla de nuevo para mirarlo. "Es como mirar en un espejo cuando estoy muy triste y frágil."  
"No tenemos más tiempo, me temo," Blake dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza que el disfraz serviría por ahora. -Vamos, señora Graham.  
Will lo siguió, moviéndose suavemente a pesar de la ropa desconocida y los zapatos demasiados pequeños, su gracia natural de Omega se adaptaba muy bien mientras su corazón vibraba de excitación y miedo. Mil preocupaciones lo asaltaron, mil le dijeron que no era lo que decía. ¿Cómo demonios podría esperar engañar a este beta, y mucho menos los Alfas que deben abundar en la casa del Duque?  
Empezó a expresar este temor a Blake, pero llegaron a la oficina de su padre y un golpe en la puerta le prohibió hacer más preguntas. Su padre llamó a que entre y Blake le anunció, con la puerta abierta, diciendo: "Lady Willia Graham, mi Señor".  
Nervioso, Will entró en la habitación y saludó a su padre, con un rosado en sus pálidas mejillas. Él asintió humildemente con el desconocido en la habitación que Blake presentó como el señor Eldon Stammets, un criado al servicio del duque de Westvale. Will inclinó la cabeza de nuevo en saludo, tensándose cuando su mano fue tomada y un beso le rozó los nudillos.  
-Esta es mi única hija disponible, Willia Graham -dijo el Conde, con el rubor en su rostro revelando su irritación al ver que Will se vestía como una mujer. Su ira se arremolinaba alrededor de Will como un tornillo, desplumándose de su instinto para desviar la violencia potencial del Alfa que tenía control sobre él. La auto preservación ganó aquella ronda, ya que todavía llevaba las marcas de la última vez que se había atrevido a aliviar el mal genio de su padre. Como se puede ver, es muy modesta y protegida.  
El señor Stammets soltó su mano, sin mostrar curiosidad por el hecho de que era menos suave de lo que él podía haber esperado. En su lugar, hizo un gesto para que Will se sentara y esperara hasta que lo hiciera, arreglando automáticamente sus faldas alrededor de él como había visto a sus hermanas hacía incontables ocasiones antes y poniendo sus pies fuera de vista para ocultar lo mal ajustados que estaban los zapatos.  
-Lady Willia Graham -dijo el señor Stammets, muy contento con lo que estaba viendo-. ¡Qué joya tan exquisita! Mi Señor conde, el Duque estará muy contento por la calidad del cónyuge que está proporcionando a su heredero. Esta será una gran alianza, de hecho. Ahora, háblame de tu educación.  
Vaciló, reuniendo sus pensamientos antes de contestar, manteniendo su voz deliberadamente suave. "He tenido la misma educación que cualquier joven que se espera que maneje una casa noble. Me temo que mi instrucción no difiere de la de otras damas de mi edad.  
El señor Stammets asintió, e hizo una pequeña anotación en el papel que estaba sosteniendo.  
-Puedo suponer, entonces, que eres más que capaz de mantener las cuentas de la casa y dirigir al personal -dijo él, interpretando lo que quisiera. -Pero ¿qué hay de otros logros femeninos, lady Graham?  
Will se mojó los labios. Los ojos del señor Stammets se detuvieron allí, y su padre se estremeció, percibiendo su interés.  
-Estoy muy versado en el clavicordio -le dijo Will, tranquilamente repartiendo los logros que su padre siempre había menospreciado por ser demasiado femenina. "Soy un cantante tolerable y un jinete muy bueno. Soy un lector ardiente y prefiero mantener mi propia compañía. Sin embargo, soy un buen oyente."  
Su padre se aclaró la garganta, y Will se calmó, cayendo de nuevo en su asiento como si hubiera sido castigado.  
-Bueno, querida, suena como que serías una esposa amable y agradable, -dijo el señor Stammets, casi frotándose las manos con júbilo. -Sí, sí, Lady Willia Graham, creo que lo harás muy bien.  
-¿Estamos de acuerdo, entonces? -interrumpió el conde, deseoso de acabar con él.  
"La decisión final recaerá en el duque, pero no puedo ver ninguna razón por la que dos personas tan encantadoras no deberían casarse, según el contrato", dijo Stammets, su mente ya decidida. -Llevaré mis observaciones al duque y regresaré con su respuesta.  
-Tengo una condición -dijo el Conde, ruborizándose-. "Si el Duque estuviera de acuerdo, deseo que envíe a su abogado y un representante para que el matrimonio pueda ser realizado aquí. Haré que Willia salga de esta casa segura en su nueva posición.  
"Estoy seguro de que esos términos serán más que aceptables teniendo en cuenta que el Marqués todavía está a días de su llegada", dijo Stammets, haciendo otra nota con una sonrisa. -Por supuesto, no ha sabido de la gracia con que el duque ha dispuesto su regreso, pero estoy seguro de que volverá a ocupar su lugar en cuanto se dé la noticia.  
-Blake -lo llamó el Conde, y la puerta de la oficina se abrió de inmediato. -Por favor, vea que el señor Stammets se refresque y salga con caballos frescos.  
-Sí, mi señor -dijo Blake, escoltando al hombre del duque.  
Will se sentó muy quieto, con el pecho levantándose y cayendo ligeramente por debajo de la seda apretada y almidonada, con el cuello rizado del vestido. Esperó el enojo de su padre, su odio, tal vez incluso una bofetada por su audacia. Will había sido golpeado rápidamente por su proclividad por cosas bonitas y suaves, avergonzado por su interés por las muñecas, su amor por las cosas aparentemente femeninas arrancadas de él con tal salvajismo que los recuerdos aún le despertaban en un sueño aterrorizado.  
-Will -dijo su padre, y él se retorció, encogiéndose en sí mismo, en posturas defensivas que usualmente sólo incitaban a su padre a una furia mayor. Sin embargo, no se decidió a disfrutar de uno en este momento. En cambio, se aclaró la garganta y suavizó su tono para decir - Si el Duque está de acuerdo, te casarás con el heredero de Lecter-.  
-Sí, padre -susurró Will, sin atreverse a mirarlo-.  
-La ropa de tu hermana te sienta bien -observó el conde, con un hilo de disgusto que coloreaba sus palabras. -Te la llevarás con sus cosas. Se le debe un nuevo ajuar para su boda.  
-Padre -dijo Will en el silencio subsiguiente, atreviéndose a mirar. -Son una familia Alfa. ¿No se darán cuenta de que soy Omega?-  
Su padre frunció el ceño, irritado por haberlo señalado. -¿Te crees tan inteligente que has considerado cosas que yo no tomé en cuenta? -preguntó, con la agudeza de su voz cortandole. Will bajó la mirada inmediatamente, desesperado por no lanzar un desafío sin querer. -El matrimonio será firmado, sellado y entregado antes de que se entregue a la casa del Duque. Para cuando alguien se da cuenta de que no eres, tu hermana, será demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.-  
Will enseñó a su rostro para que no mostrase su tensión nerviosa, pero estaba claro en su voz cuando preguntó -¿No me despreciarán por engañarlos?-  
-Si lo hacen o no, no me importa -replicó el conde-. "Sin embargo, son una familia distinguida y el contrato no especifica una hembra beta. Desean tener otra generación para asegurar la línea de sucesión y eres capaz de proveerla, siendo la criatura extraña que eres-.  
Las manos de Will presionaron sobre su vientre plano, duro como la piedra debajo de la cincha del corsé y el esqueleto del corset.  
No tuvo más remedio que responder: "Sí, Padre".  
-William -dijo su padre, apoyando la frente en la mano, la piel pálida y tensa-. Nunca soñé que llegara un día como éste. El destino ha trabajado a nuestro favor en este recuento, sin embargo. Al menos puedo salvar a tu hermana un terrible destino gracias a ti. Nunca he contado que tu naturaleza de Omega sea otra cosa que una maldición.  
-Lo sé, padre -dijo Will con un tono de disculpa, la familiar culpabilidad yendo sobre él. Había intentado toda su vida ser el hijo que su padre quería, decepcionándolo todos los días con su propia existencia, con su afición a la belleza, con su amor por las cosas que su padre consideraba castradoras, como su fascinación por los vestidos de sus hermanas y sus actividades.  
-El hecho es que, a pesar de todo, nunca fuiste el hijo que deseé -suspiró el conde, frotándose la cara con resignación cansada-. Al menos con esto, tendrás un uso.  
-Lo siento, padre -dijo Will, su voz suave y pequeña.  
Su padre alzó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, áspero y avergonzado cuando admitió: -No he hecho bien por ti, William. He inclinado tu naturaleza para satisfacer mis fines y puede ir peor para ti cuando se llegue a ella.  
-Siempre me he alegrado de agradarte, padre -dijo Will. Le asustaba escuchar a su Alfa hablar con tanta incertidumbre. Se alteró el equilibrio de su mundo al darse cuenta de que su padre podría haber cometido algún error con él, que de hecho no había estado actuando en el mejor interés de Will al llevarlo a actividades más masculinas.  
-¡Es esa maldita naturaleza de Omega tuya! -dijo el Conde, y Will se estremeció. -¡Por supuesto que te alegras de complacerme! Pero aquí está usted, a punto de casarse con un futuro duque y la única cosa buena que podría haber hecho por usted probablemente la arruine por mi deseo de tener un hijo real.-  
-Yo soy tu hijo -dijo Will, con el estómago apretado de náuseas, con un profundo temor. "Si me envían de vuelta por ser no deseado, Padre, seguiré siendo tu hijo".  
-No, Will -dijo el Conde, mirándole con algo como arrepentimiento, pero rápidamente se convirtió en la aversión familiar que había saludado a Will desde sus primeros recuerdos. -No, nunca fuiste mi hijo y nunca podrás serlo, no importa cuánto desearía que fuera lo contrario.  
Will se encogió de hombros de nuevo, agachando la cabeza mientras lágrimas calientes se formaban en sus ojos. El luchó para no llorar delante de su padre. Las lágrimas de sus hermanas habían sido amorosamente calmadas, seguidas de codicia e indulgencia, pero las lágrimas de Will siempre habían sido completamente castigadas y reprendidas, dejandole en un rincón de la guardería hasta que pudiera ponerse "bajo control". Había aprendido con el tiempo. Todo lo que su padre le había enseñado, lo había aprendido porque podía ver "cosas" como lo dijo su padre. Era un talento tácito, no reconocido que tenía, esa extraña empatía. Era la razón por la que su padre -entendiendo rápidamente que la proximidad lo afectaba- había insistido en que se separase de otra compañía a una edad temprana para que no se pareciera demasiado a ellos y menos al hijo que deseaba que hubiera sido Will.  
-Ese hábito tuyo -dijo el Conde, la única manera en que se dirigió a la desamparada habilidad de Will para tomar la perspectiva de los que le rodeaban. "Tendrás que controlarlo."  
-Sí, padre -murmuró-.  
“-William, entiende que no puedes permitir superar tu buen juicio!”- Insistió su padre, con el ceño fruncido. -¡No tolerarán semejantes tonterías! ¿Lo entiendes?"  
-Sí, padre -dijo de nuevo, mirando fijamente las manos en su regazo y los frías aleteos de pánico revoloteando en su corazón-.  
-A este hombre, al que te estoy entregando -dijo el Conde, sin notar la angustia de Will, ahora más de lo que nunca había hecho. "Él tiene una reputación para ser altamente desconsiderado y obstinado. No le dé ninguna razón para ser cruel contigo.  
-No le daré razones, padre, en la medida de mis posibilidades.  
-Haz lo que dice-, le dijo su padre. -Lo que quiera de tí, tú se lo das. ¿Me entiendes?-  
-Si padre.-  
"-Lo que quiera- ", repitió su padre, como siempre hacía cuando sentía que Will no estaba absorbiendo lo que le decían. "Si es vestidos, entonces que así sea. Si está siendo encerrado en una propiedad lejana teniendo hijos hijos sucesivos, entonces así sea. No hay lugar en la casa ducal para la criatura que he criado, ¿entiendes? Sirve a su propósito y evita que se quejen de nuestra familia.- "  
Will se estremeció, perdido. Desamparado, miró a su padre con el miedo rebosando en sus brillantes ojos azules y dijo: -No sé cómo ser la persona que quieren, padre.-  
Algo pasó en la mirada del conde, luego, de un poco de comprensión o incluso de compasión, que llegó tarde. "-Lo sé, William. Tal vez en tal escenario tus instintos naturales te guiarán mejor de lo que mi corrección necesaria jamás podría.-"  
Will frunció el ceño y miró hacia su regazo, tratando de no temblar de nervios.  
-Ve a tu habitación -dijo su padre-. -Dígale a Blake y a los sirvientes que empiecen a empacar.  
-Sí, padre -dijo Will-.  
Era la última vez en mucho tiempo que hablaba así con el hombre que lo había detestado desde el momento de su nacimiento.  
Los Lecter eran una familia estimada, una familia con una larga y noble historia de servicio al trono por la cual habían sido notablemente recompensados con títulos y tierras. Eran una de las familias Alpha más antiguas en todo el Imperio, sangre azul y verdad.  
Fue sólo en el último siglo que los poderosos habían caído, por así decirlo. La familia se fracturó bajo el peso de su dignidad y de su poder, los tiradores se lanzaron a los cuatro rincones del Imperio, y nociones nuevas y sorprendentes se convirtieron en la norma.  
El más asombroso fue el hecho de que el heredero de Lecter, Hannibal, marqués de Clarges, había estudiado para convertirse en médico y de hecho practicó.  
A menudo se pasaba por alto que lo hizo en el campo de batalla como su deber a la corona. Pasado por alto, por supuesto, por una Sociedad rápida en chismes. No se pasa por alto, sin embargo, por un grupo de parientes preocupados temiendo cada día del combate que trató de tomar a su Duque lejos de ellos, dejando así las líneas de herencia en cuestión.

-Otra carta, milord -dijo Berger, empujando la carpa de su amo con la misiva sostenida delante de él y una mirada de temor agudo en su rostro.  
Hannibal la tomó, dejando huellas sangrientas en el papel de color marfil, su rostro se cayó en un severo ceño que su criado sabía muy bien de sus años de servicio.  
La abrió, con los ojos que chocaban sobre el papel, y suspiró con una suave risa, rodando sus ojos hacia el cielo.  
-Berger.  
"Sí, mi Señor?" Fue la respuesta inmediata.  
-¿Crees que treinta años son una edad inusualmente grande?  
Berger se quedó inmóvil, inseguro. -No es tan terrible, milord -concluyó-.  
Hannibal sonrió. No era una sonrisa agradable, considerando todo, pero era lo más parecido al humor que tenía en estos días y alivió a su criado al verle.  
-Aparentemente -dijo Hannibal, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás en otro suspiro-. Me han dado un ultimátum.  
Berger se animó, atento a cualquier condición que pudiera llevarlos a su propio país.  
-Mi querido abuelo ha comprado mi comisión -dijo Hannibal, con voz tensa, oscura y muy infeliz-. Le entregó la carta a Berger, quien la leyó rápidamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. "O bien regreso de inmediato o pierdo mi lugar como su heredero."  
-Él seguramente no... -comenzó Berger, aunque lo leyó dos veces, incrédulo.  
-Mi abuelo no es uno para hacer amenazas ociosas y las líneas de sucesión deben asegurarse -dijo Hannibal, molesto. "Es perfectamente razonable actuar como lo ha hecho, simplemente es increíblemente molesto y arrogante porque sabe que nunca perdería".  
Berger terminó la carta, tragando con fuerza lo que había leído allí. "-¿Y el otro, mi Señor?-", Preguntó, su voz casi un susurro.  
-¿En cuanto a mi esposa? -preguntó Hannibal, la amable amenaza de su tono haciendo que Berger se estremeciera, doblemente cuando esos ojos negros sin humor se posaron sobre él, brillantes de ira. "-Ese asunto también depende de mi respuesta. Porque, de renunciar a mi lugar, entonces, la joven que ha elegido para mí, será entragada a mi sucesor. "  
-El Duque ya ha elegido -dijo Berger, algo desconcertado, pero no totalmente sorprendido. Las misivas a lo largo de los años se habían vuelto cada vez más cortas y al punto. Más de una vez se había abordado el tema de la esposa sin respuesta.  
-Él, por desgracia, ha tomado mi silencio como asentimiento -dijo Hannibal, fulminando la mirada. Agitó su mano ensangrentada en un gesto de desprecio y dijo, "-No importa. Estoy seguro de que, como hija de un noble, será perfectamente capaz de dar el hijo alfa que él desea, como cualquier otra mujer. Ella servirá a su propósito y será recompensada con un título. Ninguna mujer noble desearía más, ¿verdad?-"  
"-Oh ... por supuesto que no, mi Señor-" Berger estuvo de acuerdo. "-... ninguna mujer pediría más.-"  
Hannibal se echó a reír sin alegría, con la ceja arqueada sobre un oscuro y penetrante ojo. -Créeme, Berger -dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Mi abuelo nunca se atrevería a entregarme una esposa Omega.  
"¡Porque las prometen tan jóvenes, milord?", Preguntó Berger, vacilante, tocando el único prejuicio ciego de su amo, incapaz de resistirse a su curiosidad sobre su fuente.  
-Porque son irritantes, inútiles, incapaces de pensar racionalmente y prefiero casarme con una mula que ser ensillado con un Omega -le dijo Hannibal, en su tono suave, sólo poniendo un aguijón en sus palabras. Y mi abuelo lo sabe muy bien. Aparte de eso, esta ese condenable contrato suyo con el ex conde de Reddig. Sin duda sus niñitas insípidas pelearan por quién será una futura duquesa.  
Berger permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato antes de preguntar "-¿Qué harás?".  
Hannibal suspiró pesadamente otra vez, sacudiendo su cabellera tanto que su pelo marrón cayo sobre su frente.  
Supongo que debes hacer las maletas, Berger. Estamos yendo a casa."


	2. Chapter 2

Más de un mes había pasado antes de que la carroza ducal regresara llevando a varios ministros de ley y con el apoderado para casarle.

 

Mina, avisada de que se acercaban, miraba con los ojos abiertos desde detrás de las cortinas cuando Will fue, una vez más, vestido para aparecer en su lugar.

 

-Qué buen aspecto tiene tu apoderado -suspiró, sonrojándose ligeramente-. "Es una lástima que no sea el heredero. No me importaría ser duquesa si fuera el duque.

 

Will frunció el ceño, preguntando con mal humor y con nitidez de pura y espantosa ansiedad: -¿Y Timothy? ¿O son tus afectos tan fugaces?

 

Mina se echó a reír, un sonido flotante y encantador, y dejó la ventana para mirarlo.

 

"Ese es mi vestido de día favorito, no lo ensucies. Aunque supongo que no importa ahora.

 

Will no lo dignificó con una respuesta. La influencia de su padre era tal que se sentía ridículo con sus vestidos hermosos, aunque las criadas le aseguraron que los llevaba con la misma gracia y encanto que su hermana. Sin embargo, no podía imaginar continuar esta farsa por mucho tiempo. Según su padre, no tendría que hacerlo.

 

El coche se detuvo y Mina ordenó a los sirvientes que comenzaran a cargar sus baúles. Su nuevo vestuario ya había sido encargado, no había pocas piezas en su poder. Estaba ansiosa por deshacerse de sus viejos trajes para dejar espacio y continuar la ilusión de que Will no era más que la hermosa joven que parecía. Una parte de él quería ser, aquella parte de él que su padre le había echado a perder. Esperaba que se contentasen con él, que pudiera hacer una vida, que si no era feliz, al menos un poco menos miserable que su vida aquí en casa. Se había entretenido con sueños que habían crecido con el tiempo, tonterías imaginarias que lo dejaban sonriendo con posibilidades a pesar de la furia que sin duda seguiría su engaño.

 

Sólo quería formar parte de una familia. Sólo quería ser útil e importante para alguien, tener algún pequeño rastro del amor que sus hermanas habían disfrutado al crecer y de sus respectivos esposos. Con mucho gusto soportaría la ira de la familia Lecter si tan sólo eligieran ser amables con él con el tiempo.

 

Blake vino por él. En el momento en que Will salió de la habitación de Mina pudo oler el olor de un alfa desconocido que se mezclaba con el de su padre, anulado por el miedo.

 

Consternado y asustado, Will se apresuró, detrás de Blake, a ir a la sala de recepción donde los dos abogados, el apoderado y su padre ya estaban esperando. Los amplios ojos azules de su padre revelaron su preocupación, y Will inmediatamente supo que lo que habían planeado era imposible.

 

En el momento en que el alfa se volvió hacia él, el reconocimiento sorprendido cruzó sus hermosos rasgos, y frunció el ceño, sabiendo sin duda lo que habían hecho.

 

-Willia, éste es Anthony Dimmond, vizconde de Maurier, primo y apoderado de Hannibal Lecter - dijo el conde, como si guardar los modales pudiera de alguna manera impedir la inevitable comprensión de que estaba tratando de deshacerse de un Omega. "Mi Lord du Maurier, esta es mi hija, Willia Graham."

“ Señorita Graham,” dijo Anthony, acercándose  a la forma temblorosa de Will con la gracia de un gato ágil, la diversión y el asombro bailando en sus ojos azules mientras tomaba la mano de Will para un beso.

Will consiguió una pequeña reverencia, evitando mirar a su interlocutor, impaciente por la manera en que las narices del hombre se abrieron e incómodamente seguro de que su propio olor estaba cambiando en presencia de la juventud viril del Alfa.

-Caballeros -dijo Anthony, dirigiéndose a la habitación-. Lady Graham necesita algo de aire.-

“Traeré un criado …”

-La llevaré a dar una vuelta por el jardín -dijo Anthony, cortando al conde-. Cedió, con un poco de furia, miedo e indignación, pero no protestó. Anthony pasó el brazo de Will sobre su codo, lo completo con una sonrisa felina y le acompañó directamente de la casa al jardín sin decir otra palabra.

Will agarró su brazo inconscientemente, apenas consciente del material debajo de sus dedos, pero incómodamente consciente de que un Alfa se había apoderado de él. Su pulso se aceleró con locura y por el temor de que lo atraparan. Estaba convencido de que lo llevaban aquí con un propósito terrible o un regaño severo que sólo precedería al que su padre le daría.

En su lugar, Anthony lo llevó a un banco a la vista de las ventanas de la habitación y lo instaló allí, preguntando: -¿Te importa si fumo?

Sin confiar en su voz, Will sacudió la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a su regazo, inquieto.

-Mírame, por favor -preguntó Anthony, y Will inclinó la cabeza para encontrar al hombre que lo miraba atentamente mientras hacía rodar un cigarrillo, sus ojos azules críticos. -Eres encantadora, señorita Graham. Supongo que lo escuchas bastante.

Will sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, manejando, "No se me permiten las visitas".

Anthony rió entre dientes y lamió el papel en su cigarrillo, sellandolo antes de encenderlo y tomar una calada profunda. Expulsó el humo y preguntó: "-¿A qué juego está jugando tu padre? Me había preguntado por qué estaba tan fuera de sí cuando me presenté. ¿Qué dices, señorita Graham?-

Will se estremeció, pero no respondió. Todo instinto que poseía le impulsaba a arrojarse a los pies de este hombre y suplicarle misericordia, para salvarse de algún modo de cualquier retribución que hubiera de venir. Pero el recuerdo de las palizas de su padre era más fuerte que cualquier impulso instintivo y se quedó quieto, atrapado como un venado, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta.

Anthony rió suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Creía que podía engañar a otro alfa con esto?- señaló a Will con la mano libre. "-No habría problema si él no hubiera, deliberadamente, dicho al Sr. Stammets que usted era una beta femenina, pero el quid de la cuestión es que él lo dijo. Entonces, supongo que la pregunta es: ¿por qué te ha presentado tu padre como tu hermana?-"

Will empezó a temblar, incierto de lo mucho que sabía de ese contrato y de cómo el señor Stammets lo había representado en la familia Lecter.

 

-Me había preguntado cuando dijeron que su nombre era Willia- dijo Anthony, sonriendo. -Podría haber jurado que la encantadora señorita que había visto se llamaba Wilhelmina y respondió a Mina, no a Willia. ¿Son gemelos? Te pareces tanto a ella que es extraño.-

Will tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

-Un gemelo Omega- dijo Anthony, ocupándose de su cigarrillo mientras pensaba. -¿Hay alguna razón por la que tu hermana no quiera casarse con mi primo? Mira, puedo pensar en mil razones por las cuales cualquier mujer sana no lo haría, considerando, pero Mina seguramente no tiene tanto conocimiento de él, tan joven como ella es.-

-Lord Rathmore acababa de llegar con nuestro padre para pedir su mano- admitió tranquilamente. "-No había manera de romper sin crear sentimientos de odio.-"

Anthony sopló una nube de humo, divertido y sonriente. "-Y luego viene Stammets con un contrato de décadas y su padre tiene una idea genial para resolver ambos?-"

Will bajó la mirada de nuevo. -Parecía seguro de que ordenaría las cosas.-

-Sin embargo, me imagino que tu padre tiene una idea muy buena de mi primo- dijo Anthony, moviéndose para sentarse junto a Will. Buscó a Will con ojos azules, buscando alguna grieta en su compostura, algo que pudiera usar. -Tu padre te desprecia inmensamente.

Will miró hacia otro lado, descubriendo la larga columna de su garganta, mientras lo hacía, una combinación de movimientos creados para pedir clemencia y de dejarle en paz, ejecutados por instinto más que por conocimiento. -Sí- susurró él. -Inmensamente.-

Anthony permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato, contemplándole. -Tengo la intención de volver con mi abuelo y pedirle que resuelva esto-.

Will hizo un ruido angustiado a lo que aquella declaración conjuraba, imágenes de Mina siendo arrastrada porque no quería casarse con su heredero ducal, con el corazón destrozado y desconsolado. La familia de Lord Rathmore haciendo frente a su padre, encolerizada por la indignidad que habían recibido. Su propio padre le echaria la culpa por haberlo contado todo y arruinado sus planes. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que sucedería entonces.

-Sin embargo, esto podría ser bastante interesante- dijo Anthony, más para sí mismo que para Will. "-Estrictamente hablando, tu padre no violó el contrato. Usted es capaz de llevar un heredero por lo que no debe haber ninguna queja sobre esa cuenta. A pesar de que me siento un poco molesto por entregarte a Hannibal, ahora que lo pienso.-

-Por favor- contestó Will, volviéndose hacia él para rogarle, más aterrorizado por su padre que por un extraño que nunca había conocido. Se acercó hasta agarrar la mano de Anthony, sus ojos azules amplios y suplicantes. "-Por favor, pretenda que todo está bien. ¡Entonces seré el problema de tu primo y juraré que no sabías nada!-"

  
Eso lo hizo reír, completamente divertido, apretó la pequeña mano de Will entre las suyas. -¡ Oh, hermosa criatura !, pero nunca creerán que no lo sabía. Tu padre no te ha hecho ningún favor, querida. En el momento en que me miras, tu olor cambia y yo no soy ni la mitad de Alfa que mi primo y mi abuelo son. Eres obvia, y deliciosamente, un Omega y no se podrá ocultar ese hecho.-"

 

Will se entristeció , pensando en su vida por venir.

"-Sin embargo, puedo afirmar que asumí que usted es, de hecho, quien estaba siendo ofrecido-", dijo Anthony. "-Y el Sr. Stammets puede confirmar eso, bendiga su corazón beta. Con todos los aspectos legales puestos en marcha, la familia odiará tomar acción contra su padre, dejando a su hermana muy libre para Lord Rathmore.-

El alivio de Will surgió como una risa sin aliento y él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando con una respiración que era elocuente de una encantada liberación de tensión.

-Lord du Maurier -dijo cuando pudo hablar por fin, apretando los dedos en un fuerte agarre. -¡Le debo mi vida, señor!-

Los ojos azules de Anthony contenían un brillo impío que Will ignoraba completamente. Sonriendo, dijo, "-Lady Graham. ¿Vamos a tener una boda?-

Will, aislado en su propia experiencia ingenua, asintió vigorosamente, complacido y aliviado de no tener que enfrentar la ira de su padre.

No tenía ni idea de que pudiera haber algo peor que el odio de su padre.

La ceremonia, tal como era, fue rápida y directa. El Conde imprimió el nombre de Will en el documento como Willia M Graham y Will firmó su nombre como siempre lo hizo. No habría escape en un tecnicismo de documentos, ellos mismos declararon a William Graham esposo apropiado y legal de Hannibal Lecter.

Los baúles estaban cargados. Los dos abogados llevaron a un empleado de vuelta a la capital para presentar el papeleo, y Will fue incluido en el carro ducal para ser llevado ante el duque mismo sin fanfarria ni palabras de despedida de su familia.

-¿Te has pensado esto bien?- preguntó Anthony, eligiendo montar en el interior del coche con Will en lugar de estar cabalgando junto a él.

-Sí, mi Señor- replicó Will, incitando al hombre a reír con deleite-.

-Ah, no, ahora eres una marquesa y mi superior, Will ... ¿puedo llamarte Will? Tengo la impresión de que la ropa femenina no es de tu gusto y que usted tiene una preferencia por la dirección masculina-", comentó.

Will se ruborizó ligeramente, tocando el fino vestido que le habían regalado, que era el que a Mina ya no le gustaba. "-No es precisamente no a mi gusto-", dijo. "-Es sólo que he sido completamente prohibido en la casa de mi padre.-"

-¿prohibido?-

-Sí- dijo Will. "-Padre dice que un joven no debe hacer un espectáculo de sí mismo con el color y corte. Dice que un joven debe ser siempre serio y atento a su trabajo y no distraerse con cosas frívolas.-

Anthony se quedó en silencio un momento antes de aventurarse, "-Eres un Omega, Will. ¿No tienes nada de color en tu guardarropa además del de tu hermana?-

 

         -No, señor, no lo tengo- contestó Will, sonrojándose. "-No tengo ningún deseo de tales cosas.-"

-¿Eres tú mismo quien habla o es tu padre?-

Will se movió, deseando que Anthony no lo mirara tan de cerca.

-Puedo asegurarte que el Duque compensará cualquier deficiencia con la que llegues una vez que él lo acepte- dijo Anthony, haciendo que el tono suave de Will se ruborizara con un rojo vívido y avergonzado. -Tu padre te obligó a entrar en un estilo de vida poco convencional. Espero que hayas recogido suficientes habilidades para hacer que seas un buen partido para el heredero-".

-Son más que bienvenidos a enviarme a casa- dijo Will, consternado por su propia temeridad, pero sin otro recurso. No tenía un Alfa para guiarlo y no tenía experiencia previa, por lo que tuvo que defenderse por sí mismo.

Anthony se echó a reír y dijo: "-¡Ay, no! Tu padre era muy insistente en ese punto. Tú, querida, eres un compromiso inquebrantable. En caso de que no cumplas con las expectativas, se te remite la custodia al duque para que disponga como le plazca.-

Dejó escapar una respiración temblorosa, pero no mostró ninguna sorpresa.

Anthony frunció el ceño ante su reacción. -Tal vez piensa que te ha arruinado, forzándote a un papel masculino. Conozco a muy pocos Omegas que viven sólo como hombres verdaderos. Tan pocos, de hecho, que no puedo llamar ningún nombre a la mente. Las perspectivas son mejores para las mujeres cuando se trata de casarse, supongo.-

-Estaba contento- dijo Will, tragando con fuerza. Su lealtad a su padre era tan profundamente arraigada y poderosa que no podía hablar una palabra contra él. En vez de eso, simplemente se mojó el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua y miró hacia el paisaje desconocido que pasaba. "-Viví como mi Alfa me dijo que viviera. Me contenté con obedecer.-

Anthony resopló, claramente no impresionado con este razonamiento. -Hannibal te va a masticar y escupir.-

Will se sobresaltó, sorprendido, y un súbito bulto de miedo le disparó. Él volvió sus ojos salvajes hacia Anthony, que simplemente le sonrió y apretó los dedos en los suaves pliegues del vestido de Mina.

“-O, tal vez, si lo miras de esa forma-” comentó Anthony, sujetándolo de la barbilla. "-Puede estar contento de tragarte entero. ¡Ah, no tengas tanto miedo! No hay nada que hacer por ello, ahora. Sin embargo, tuve la previsión de pedirle a ese insufrible Blake que empacara tu ropa

habitual. Considerando los colores de su rostro, hizo lo que le pidieron.-"

-¿Por qué necesitaría tal cosa?- preguntó Will, con voz entrecortada de pánico.

-Le diré que es un presentimiento- dijo Anthony, guiñandole un ojo, y no diría nada más sobre el tema.

Hannibal respiró profundamente el aire del campo y suspiró, sus ojos se cerraron cuando el nudo de ansiedad se desvaneció dentro de él. Después de casi una década, volvió a su casa, recorriendo caminos familiares en su propio caballo, mientras un coche ducal avanzaba un poco detrás de él llevando sus baúles y su valet.

 

Llegó a ver Hartford House y golpeó la costilla de su semental, haciendo clic en su lengua para impulsarlo a trotar. Sentía un vivo deseo de volver a ver a su abuelo, la preocupación por él, que Hannibal había suprimido durante todo este tiempo, finalmente ascendió. El Duque ya no era un hombre joven y sin duda ya era tiempo para que Hannibal se estableciera y se hiciera cargo del manejo de la finca para que el abuelo pudiera disfrutar de su retiro.

Lo que le trajo a la mente qué clase de esposa su abuelo había escogido de las ofrecidas en la casa del Conde. Las hijas Reddig eran hermosas, le habían dicho. Encantadoras, con buena salud y refinadas.

Lo cual, Hannibal sabía demasiado bien, significaba que eran algo estúpidas y fácilmente entretenidas, pero al menos la belleza física haría la tarea de conseguir un heredero menos trabajoso.

Una misiva lo había estado esperando en el puerto diciendo que Anthony iba a buscarla, que se registraría oficialmente como su cónyuge y los diversos derechos que le acompañaban se pondrían en práctica antes de llegar a casa. Hannibal se sorprendió de su prisa, pero sólo pudo asumir que la prisa había estado en el contrato. De nuevo, tal vez su abuelo simplemente deseaba que lo esperara a su regreso, dispuesto a proporcionar a los anhelados hijos que mantendrían a los Lecter una sólida presencia entre la nobleza.

-O tal vez sea simplemente desagradable- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño suavemente mientras doblaba la curva y alcanzaba el camino de Hartford House. Se encontró buscando el lugar mientras se acercaba, refrescando su memoria con sus brillantes ventanas y embellecimientos intrincados. Vio que el personal avanzaba por la parte delantera cuando un coche se detuvo en la casa justo delante de él. Alguien lo vio, lo que los envió a todos en una ráfaga de actividad. Él frenó al caballo a pesar de su anticipación, dándoles tiempo para prepararse para su llegada.

  
  


Will se despertó de su sueño roto e incómodo por el repentino movimiento del carro cuando se detuvieron en el camino de la extensa finca perteneciente al duque de Westvale, comúnmente conocida como Hartford House, según Anthony. Luchó para no temblar ante la idea de que éste podría ser su futuro hogar. Era mucho más majestuoso y vasto que el patrimonio de su padre. Empezó a imaginar el número de habitaciones, el número de ventanas y la cantidad de personal que tal lugar requeriría sólo para mantenerlo habitable. Eso lo calmó un poco, lo suficiente como para hacer que su respiración fuera uniforme y su corazón lento.

Anthony lo miró con atención, divertido por sus reacciones.

-Estás increíblemente sereno para estar tan lejos de tu padre, Will- dijo, con cuidado de no tocarlo ni asustarlo de ninguna manera, cauteloso de él, como sólo podía ser un Alfa.

"-Padre insistió en que aprendiera a prescindir de él-", dijo tranquilamente. "-Dijo que era indecoroso que cualquier persona fuera incapaz de funcionar sin que otra persona decidiera por ellos. Quería que yo me pudiera manejar bien por mi cuenta si conseguía sobrevivir a él.-

-No es natural que alguien esté solo- dijo Anthony, desaprobando las palabras. -Espero que te sientas mucho más cómodo aquí. Veremos qué sucede cuando llegue el Marqués. Hasta entonces, estoy seguro de que encontrarás la presencia del Duque mucho más estabilizadora que la de tu padre. Los Lecter son una de las líneas Alfa más antiguas del reino, después de todo.-

-Soy consciente de su historia, señor- dijo Will, sonrojándose.

 

-Ah, aquí estamos- susurró Anthony, con un suspiro de alivio dejándolo mientras el coche se detenía. -Parece que mi primo acaba de llegar, más pronto de lo que todos esperábamos.-

Will se sentía mal, con una anticipación y un temor asombrosos en su vientre, miraba ansiosamente hacia atrás para encontrar un jinete solitario que se dirigía hacia ellos a un suave trote, su carrocería erguida y el control estricto de su caballo inconscientemente indicativo de gran poder personal y confianza.

“-¿Bajamos?-” preguntó Anthony, divertido por su malestar.

Tragando saliva, Will apareció ante una audiencia silenciosa de sirvientes de Westvale, vestidos con sus uniformes almidonados y prístinos, observándo con ojos curiosos. Sintió su interés como el cosquilleo de dedos sobre su piel, incómodo y cercano.

Su atención, sin embargo, fue atenuada por la llegada del marido de Will y, de hecho, su propia atención cambió para el hombre. Sintió a Anthony en su hombro, una presencia curiosa y divertida observándolos a los dos.

Hannibal Lecter no era nada como Will había imaginado. Era más viejo, mucho más viejo de lo que Will pensaba que podría ser, lo cual fue la única impresión que pudo obtener antes de que el viajero, con los ojos brillantes ojos ámbar, candados por el viaje y el polvo, se fijara en él y florecieran con fuego.

Hannibal cerró los ojos, alarmado por el Omega junto a su primo, pálido, con un tinte rosado a sus mejillas, grandes ojos azules enmarcados, las pestañas curvas, la cabeza cubierta con rizos brillantemente oscuros y un dulce olor flotando en su camino que era una mezcla deliciosa de la juventud y la fertilidad que momentáneamente golpeó Hannibal.

Pero sólo momentáneamente.

-Hannibal-dijo Anthony, sonriendo. -Estás justo a tiempo para nuestra llegada.-

El personal esperó, inquieto y desconcertado por la súbita tensión que sus sentidos beta podían sentir, sin querer insertarse en un asunto familiar indecoroso.

-Diría que tú has llegado justo a tiempo, primo- dijo Hanníbal, con sus ojos críticos viajando una vez más hacia la innegablemente hermosa y delicada criatura que ahora temblaba al lado de Anthony. El aroma se hizo más fuerte cuando la brisa cambió, trayéndole la fragancia dulce de una Omega sin pareja que, una vez descubierta, nunca podría ser ignorada. Él preguntó bruscamente, "-¿Por qué trajiste esa cosa aquí?-"

Will se estremeció, su estómago cayó al piso. Apretó las manos en los pliegues de su falda y tembló para reprimir el impulso de esconderse.

-¿Por qué?, para ti, primo- dijo Anthony, con una sonrisa maliciosa. -¿Puedo presentarle a su nueva esposa?-

El silencio era sofocante.

Hannibal lo había roto muy pronto, ordenando fríamente “-¡A la casa, Ahora!-" 

Era el caos de allí.

Los sirvientes se dispersaron en todas direcciones, esforzándose por salir del sendero de su silencioso, enfurecido y recién regresado amo.

Hannibal agarró a Will por el codo y lo llevó cuerpo a cuerpo a la casa con Anthony riéndose atrás, gritando sobre el grito de Will, "-¡No hagas ningún daño, Hannibal!-"

“-¡Abuelo!”- Bramó Hannibal, arrastrando al asustado Omega junto a él en el despacho del Duque, donde el anciano Alfa trabajaba. Hannibal arrojó a Will en el escritorio y cayó contra él,  sosteniéndose con las manos, viendo a los ojos brevemente al Duque antes de que pudiera retroceder y caer en una profunda reverencia.

-¡No, cesa esas tonterías en este instante!- dijo Hannibal, volviendo su feroz mirada hacia su abuelo tranquilo e inmóvil. “-¿Podría explicarme cómo esto ha sucedido?-”

Will se mordió el labio inferior, sus rodillas temblorosas casi se negaron a sostenerlo. Era demasiado a la vez para un niño que nunca había estado en ninguna compañía que no fuera la de su padre y ahora se encontraba ahogándose en presencia de tres Alfas en desacuerdo.

Los ojos del Duque se dirigieron a Anthony, que se movió para tomar el codo de Will depositarlo en la silla cerca de su escritorio, donde se sentó rígido como un tabla, tratando de ajustarse.

-Hannibal- dijo el duque con su vibrante voz tan profunda como la de su nieto y llena de ese mismo poder alfa que convertía las piernas de Will en gelatina. "-Bienvenido a casa.-"

Hannibal hizo eco y se echó a reír sin humor. "-¿Bienvenido a casa? ¡Abuelo! Por favor, explíqueme ¿cómo su intención de conseguirme una esposa de una familia apropiada resultó en que Anthony trajera a casa este …-" Hizo un gesto hacia Will "-...aborto mixto de géneros?-"

La mirada del duque se endureció sobre Hannibal, desaprobación en cada línea de su rostro. Miró a Will, que se estremeció en la silla, pero no se encogió. Se limitó a retirarse interiormente del latigazo de ira de los alfas y las duras palabras de Hannibal. El miedo y la desesperanza salieron de él en olas, agitando a los tres Alfas en la habitación incluso más que la situación misma. Anthony se movía nervioso a su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer, pero  sintiéndose impulsado a cuidar de un Omega que se encontraba en una angustia tan penetrante y desgarradora, aunque ni una pizca de ella apareciera en su rostro impasible y joven.

"-Hannibal, eres mi heredero y un caballero. ¿Debo recordarle cómo hablar?- preguntó finalmente el duque, con la mirada fría para controlar la lengua afilada de su nieto. Respirando hondo, tocó la pequeña campana detrás de él y esperaron en silencio para que el mayordomo llegara. Cuando lo hizo, el Duque dijo: "-Sr. Hawkes, creo que el Sr. Stammets todavía está en las instalaciones. Tráigalo aquí, por favor, y haz que el cocinero envíe té y pasteles.-

-Sí, por todos los medios, vamos a combinar esta locura con té y pasteles, -se burló Hannibal, pellizcando el puente de su nariz con exasperación cansada.

-Anthony -dijo el Duque, ignorándolo-. -¿Espero que tengas alguna explicación para esto?

 

"-Simplemente hice lo que me pidieron, abuelo-", respondió Anthony con suavidad, enderezando su chaleco con renovada satisfacción, su mano cayendo a la nuca de Will sin que él se diera cuenta. "-Fui a la casa Reddig y me casé con Willia Graham en el lugar de Hannibal, según las instrucciones. No había pensado que el hecho de que Willia fuera un Omega fuera de cualquier consecuencia, ya que había sido investigado por el señor Stammets.-

Will tembló bajo el tacto, casi tan asustado por el consuelo que trajo como lo fue por el temperamento de los hombres a su alrededor. Su don, agudizado por su temor, le obligó a sentir su enojo agudamente, a entender por qué lord Clarges estaba tan enojado, por qué el duque estaba impaciente, por que Anthony estaba nervioso e impredecible. Era doloroso tener tal claridad y lo dejó mudo en su silla, sin prestar atención a nada más que a los hombres que lo rodeaban.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el duque, con sus fríos ojos marrones en el otro nieto.

-¡Esto es indignante!- señaló Hannibal, mirando desde su abuelo hasta su primo, su rostro apretado de furia. -Has enviado la noticia de que te has casado con la hija del conde, que, según me han dicho, es una criatura muy atractiva, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, y es la suma de todas las bellezas femeninas que uno pueda desear.-

La sonrisa felina de Anthony volvió cuando dijo, "-Lo hice, mi querido primo. Fui allí y me casé con una criatura muy atractiva, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, que es la suma de toda belleza femenina que uno pueda desear.-

-Anthony- dijo el duque con una clara advertencia en su tono.

-Entonces tal vez tú **_,_ ** deberías tomarlo- sugirió Hannibal, sujetando a su primo con su fiera mirada de color marrón, ignorando el doloroso ruido que hizo Will. No le importaba la incomodidad en la que se encontraba el Omega porque no le preocupaba, por más que su angustia le arrastraba los nervios. Había habido un error terrible y costoso y él estaba determinado a enmendarlo. Levantó una mirada apuntada hacia la apaciguante mano de Anthony y dijo: “-¡Sin duda te agrada lo suficiente!-”

“-¡Siéntense!-", Gritó el duque, el látigo de su presencia Alpha golpeo incluso en el más fuerte de sus nietos. "-¡Esta es mi casa y seré obedecido!-"

Se sentaron, Anthony pálido y sacudido por su cruel humor, quitándole con reticencia la mano de la nuca de Will. Hannibal estaba silencioso y tenso, pero haciendo lo que le decían, aunque su resentimiento era lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarlo.

-Déme los documentos- ordenó el duque y Anthony los ofreció desde su pequeña cartera, todos silenciosos mientras se examinaban detenidamente.

Will se hizo tan pequeño como pudo, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo en sumisión, vibrando con una tensión que amenazaba con derramarse en lágrimas. Sabía que era mejor no esperar la misericordia de cualquier Alfa, pero esperaba de alguna manera extraña que la vida aquí fuera menos temible que enfrentar el disgusto diario de su padre con él. Ahora todo lo que podía desear era estar de nuevo en casa, trabajando duro en alguna tarea insignificante que Blake le hubiera dado, ignorado y en gran medida sin ser molestado.

-William- dijo el duque, sin malicia.-William, mírame cuando te hablo.-

 

Will miró hacia arriba, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron desenfocados y distantes con entera disposición, lo que su vida en casa le había enseñado. Hubiera tenido poca esperanza de no ser así, con tres Alphas en la habitación y todos ellos con diferentes grados de enojo, los dos olores más fuertes dominaban, amortiguando los sentidos de Will a cualquier cosa menos temor y su terrible y no deseado don.

-Sí, Su Excelencia?- dijo él, su voz tan pequeña y suave que era apenas mayor que un susurro.

-Veo que firmaste estos documentos con tu propio nombre legal- dijo el Duque, ignorando el desprecio de Hannibal. "-¿William? ¿Es así como decides llamarte?-

-Sí, Su Excelencia- admitió, sin otro recurso. -Will, si le agrada.

-¿Y hubo algún motivo válido para que tu padre decidiera no enviarnos a tu hermana, Wilhelmina?-

Will tragó saliva, reacio a repetir lo que se le había dicho. Se mojó los labios y miró a media distancia, ofreciendo: -Mina acaba de ser prometida a Lord Rathmore. Padre no podía encontrar ninguna razón para romper su compromiso y engendrar sentimientos negativos cuando me tenía disponible.

Sintió los ojos de Hannibal en él, taladrando agujeros en él con el calor de su mirada. Will se giró nerviosamente, atrapado entre las miradas rígidas de tres Alphas sin escape a la vista.

"-Excepto que estaba en claro incumplimiento de contrato, el delincuente-", Hanníbal le informó, mirando furiosamente al Omega frente a él, enormemente molesto de que carecía de la buena gracia de partir por su propia voluntad.

"-Lejos de eso-", respondió el duque. "-El contrato era que la casa Reddig proporcionara un cónyuge a mi heredero en edad fértil para asegurar la línea de la sucesión. William es un Omega. Son notoriamente propensos a la fertilidad, así como la producción de Alphas casi constantemente. No había ninguna estipulación en el contrato que el cónyuge sea una hembra beta.-"

El duque se quedó en silencio otra vez, mirando lo que estaba delante de él. Finalmente, apiló los papeles en sus dedos largos y pálidos y los ordenó antes de respirar hondo. El té y los pasteles llegaron, fueron dispuestos por el personal, tan nerviosos a la tensión en la habitación, que se fueron tan rápidamente como humanamente fue posible.

-Es difícil para mí pensar, Anthony, que no pretendías hacerle daño a tu primo en este asunto- dijo el Duque, acomodándose en su silla para dirigir su mirada helada a su nieto más joven. -Saber que sabes sobre lo de Hannibal hace que sea casi imposible creer lo contrario.-

"-Yo hice…-"

-Lo que se te dijo, sí, ya lo has dicho- interrumpió Hannibal, con los dedos tamborileando un ritmo inquieto en el brazo de madera de su silla. "-La pregunta es ¿cómo lo deshacemos?-"

“-No vamos a deshacerlo-” el Duque anunció rotundamente, levantando la mano para detener a Hannibal antes de que pudiera protestar. "-No, todos los trámites necesarios ya han sido presentados y la noticia será impresa en los periódicos mañana, según mis arreglos. No, no se puede deshacer, Hannibal.-”

 

-Entonces me niego- anunció Hannibal, su cólera se transformó en una calma mortal. -Me niego a tenerlo.

Will se encogió ligeramente en la silla, casi desapareciendo dentro de una espuma de seda y encajes, su estómago revuelto de auto-desprecio y miedo enfermizo. Sólo años de palizas de su padre le impidieron soltar lágrimas de desesperanza y una raya inflexible de orgullo endureció su columna vertebral como una varilla de acero.

El duque se inclinó hacia delante y dijo muy cuidadosamente: -Si te niegas, Hannibal, perderás tu lugar como mi heredero.

Un silencio de muerte saludó aquella observación. La mirada de Anthony se movió rápidamente del duque a Hannibal, pensamientos se mecían en sus ojos.

-Mis términos eran muy claros, regresa de inmediato para reclamar a tu novia, provee un hijo y asegura tu herencia- dijo el duque con una calma mortal. -Si rechazas al cónyuge que he escogido para ti, rechazas tu puesto como mi heredero, y supongo, es precisamente lo que el joven Anthony espera que suceda.-

¡Abuelo!- protestó Anthony, cerrando la boca con un chasquido cuando el Duque volvió a mirar en su dirección. Se calmó, mostrando su lado manso ante la desaprobación del duque.

-¿Estás poniendo los intereses de esta cosa por encima de los intereses de tu familia, abuelo?- preguntó fríamente Hannibal, con la mirada fija en la de Alfa. Estaba claro de dónde sacaba su temperamento, así como su formidable fuerza de voluntad.

-Estoy cumpliendo con un contrato que aceptarás si desea un día ser el duque en mi lugar- dijo el duque, igualando su tono helado. -Nadie te está obligando a hacer nada que no desees, Hannibal. Los papeles están firmados, todo está en orden. Si rechazas a William y eliges deshonrar el nombre Lecter por el bien de tu propio orgullo entonces me atrevería a decir que eres tú el que elige otros intereses por encima de los de esta familia. Y si ese es el caso, entonces no se te puede confiar mi título o la responsabilidad de nuestra familia en general.-"

La boca de Hannibal se adelgazó en una estrecha línea de disgusto.

El señor Stammets llegó entonces, pálido, sudando y esperando no ser notado. Saltó cuando Mr. Hawkes lo anunció y de inmediato cayó en una reverencia que el Duque ignoró.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta para usted, señor Stammets-dijo. "-¿Es este el niño que conoció y recomendó?"

El señor Stammets miró a Will y asintió vigorosamente, diciendo con prisa: -Sí, Su

Excelencia. ¡Ciertamente lo es! Me convenció inmediatamente por su modestia y belleza, muy favorecedor en una joven de su edad. Y sus logros, como ya he explicado- "

-Puede seguir exaltando sus virtudes hasta que las vacas vuelvan a casa- dijo Hannibal, trasladándole esa mirada aterrorizante, y señaló con un dedo imperioso la forma delgada e inmóvil de Will. "-Eso, sin embargo, no es una mujer. Me diste la equivocada, imbécil.-

El señor Stammets palideció aún más, al borde de un desmayo por el susto.

"-Señor. Hawkes, lleve al señor Stammets al salón y traigale un brandy, por favor- ordenó el duque. -Anthony, vete a casa.-

 

"-Abuelo..-."

"-Hanníbal, vete a refrescar, has tenido un largo viaje y tu temperamento no es del todo lo que yo podía esperar-", dijo, ignorando completamente a su otro nieto, que salió de la habitación sin más palabras. -Y usted, William.-

-Sí, Su Excelencia?- Will respondió, una pequeña porción de su ansiedad disminuyendo con un Alpha menos en la habitación.

-Por favor, hazme el placer de acompañarme-.

-Sí, Su Excelencia- respondió Will, levantándose un poco de su estupor aterrorizado.

Hannibal arrugó su nariz hacia él y dijo bruscamente: -¡No hay nada mejor que un muchacho con un vestido! ¡Qué poco se respeta esta familia!-

Con una última mirada acusadora a su abuelo, él abandonó la habitación con un temperamento hirviente, dejando a Will sólo con el envejecido Alfa.

-¿Cuál es tu preferencia?- preguntó el duque, un comienzo educado para conversar con un Omega desconocido.

-La dirección masculina es mi preferencia- replicó Will, pensando en lo ridículo que sonaba cuando vestía ropa femenina. -Es como mi padre me crió.-

El Duque asintió con la cabeza, añadiendolo a su conocimiento de Will. Su calma produjo una calma en Will, el cambio en su olor de acre a cálido como un buen libro viejo calmó las emociones deshilachadas del Omega.

"Señor. Graham, entonces- dijo él, con cuidado de no usar el nombre de casado de Will todavía. -¿Has tomado clases con sus hermanas?-”

Vaciló antes de asentir, admitiendo con una voz pequeña pero constante: -Sí, he tenido la misma instrucción que cualquier Omega de una familia noble. Fué el último deseo de mi madre de que se me educara como tal.-

-¿Pero eso no le interesa?- sugirió el duque frunciendo el ceño suavemente.

-No estoy precisamente desinteresado- dijo Will, dudando en responder con la mitad de la verdad “-Simplemente he nacido en una casa con siete hermanas antes de mí, se esperaba se casaran y cumplieran con su deber. Nunca se esperó que siguiera sus huellas.-

  
  


-Pero usted posee la comprensión necesaria de los hogares para dirigir uno de cualquier dirección- aclaró el Duque, asintiendo suavemente cuando Will lo hizo. -Dígame, Will, ¿sus verdaderos talentos se encuentran en caminos que sus hermanas no pudieron perseguir?-

Will dudó un poco antes de asentir de nuevo.

-Bueno, usted se inclina menos a lo femenino que a algunos niños Omegas que he encontrado- dijo al fin el duque. "-Pero no por falta de encanto y ciertamente es agradable en general.-"

 

-Una vez me dijeron que cuando me apetece, soy más que una competencia para mis hermanas- balbuceó, avergonzado por retransmitir la alabanza que lo había fortalecido durante toda su pubertad, una bondad que había guardado. "-Yo... simplemente no me apetece, Su Excelencia.-"

Will se enderezó un poco, con la esperanza de que no parecía terriblemente lamentable para el hombre que tenía su destino en ambas manos aristocráticas.

“-Es un regalo para la vista-”, le dijo, y levantó su mirada de sorpresa. "-Levántese, señor Graham, déjeme verle.-"

-Sí, Su Excelencia- murmuró Will,  enderezandose de inmediato para que el viejo Alfa se le acercara. El olor de él era aún más fuerte sin los otros olores para confundirlo, provocando una respuesta primaria en el cuerpo de Will. Sus ojos se dilataron y su ritmo cardíaco saltó. Su ropa de repente se sentía dos tallas demasiado pequeñas y los pelos finos por todo su cuerpo se erizaron. Frente a un Alfa desconocido sin otros que lo pudieran obstaculizar, todo su cuerpo se apoderó con sentimientos de supervivencia y los Omegas siempre había formado alianzas a través de la carne. Era una respuesta inexplicable y desconocida que lo dejó desconcertado y algo asustado, todo lo cual fue transmitido de inmediato sin que él quisiera hacerlo.

-Una vista para los ojos doloridos, de hecho- dijo el duque, un hombre majestuoso y guapo que debió de ser muy impresionante, en verdad, en plena floración, pensó ahora que tenía la oportunidad de mirarlo sin temor arañando sus entrañas. Incluso ahora, con el pelo plateado de color blanco con la edad y la piel llena de experiencia, era intimidante e impresionante. -Bendita sea su alma, señor Graham, su padre no le hizo ningún favor en evitarle una educación. Casi le puedo saborear desde aquí, querido.-

-Estoy ... mortificado, Su excelencia- susurró Will, sonrojándose furiosamente, avergonzado. Se dejó caer en otra  reverencia ,  más para ocultar sus mejillas llameantes que para ofrecerle respeto.

"-¡Disparates! No tiene nada de qué avergonzarse- dijo el duque, moviéndose para apartar su silla de detrás de su escritorio, con las piernas escondidas detrás de una manta ligera en su regazo. "-Estoy halagado y muy complacido. Una respuesta tan fuerte significa que criarás bien para mi nieto.-"

Will tragó, vacilante, inseguro de lo que debía hacer. Sus instintos confusos y crudos le empujaban a hacer un gesto sumiso, pero se oponía a todo lo que su padre le había enseñado, así que permaneció allí, en el centro de la sala, temblando de indecisión y creciente pánico de que algo estaba terriblemente e irrevocablemente mal con él.

-Venga aquí, señor Graham- dijo el duque, sintiendo su inquietud. Llevó su silla de ruedas cerca del sillón más cercano al juego de té y palmeó el cojín. -Venga a sentarse. Se ha puesto muy pálido. No quiero molestarle. Su educación ha sido muy inusual, de hecho.-"

Will hizo lo que le dijeron, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que obedecer a un Alfa con tal

presencia. Cuando se sentó, respiró hondo para acostumbrarse al olor del Duque, sorprendido cuando el Duque levantó la mano y le frotó vigorosamente la palma con el pulgar. Era extrañamente calmante, como el tacto de Anthony había sido, Will se relajó, un escalofrío salió corriendo de él con el suave movimiento. Su padre apenas lo había tocado con amabilidad. Solo corrección. El conde había estado totalmente libre de su distante afecto hasta el punto de que ese tacto se dirigía directamente al corazón hambriento de Will.

"Ahí, eso está mejor, ¿eh?" Dijo el Duque, sonriéndole para que sus afilados dientes estuvieran desnudos detrás de su barba llena. -El primo de mi madre era Omega. Vivía enteramente como varón, pero era una criatura tan nerviosa. Siempre decía que nada lo calmaba como un toque cálido.

 

Will asintió con la cabeza, acostumbrándose al olor de él, haciendo la conexión entre el anciano Duque y la bondad que se le mostraba.

-Es una lástima que sea tan joven, señor Graham- dijo el duque, complacido cuando se relajó. No dejó de frotar la palma de Will, que parecía tranquilizar a los dos. -Mi nieto tiene doce años más que usted. Una bestia peculiar, espinosa, ese muchacho, como desgraciadamente ha descubierto usted mismo.-

Miró por la ventana, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, deteniendo sus movimientos en silencio hasta que simplemente se sentó allí, con la mano de Will envuelta en la suya.

-Criaturas maravillosas, son los Omegas- musitó, dando a Will un cálido apretón. -Había olvidado lo reconfortante que es estar cerca de uno. Esta familia no se ha hecho ningún favor permaneciendo sin uno durante tanto tiempo.-

Will sintió que no se esperaba que permaneciera en silencio atento, y suavemente se aventuró, "-¿Le sirvo, Excelencia?-"

-Ah, sí, Will, por favor- dijo el duque, soltando su mano con otro suave apretón. "-Anthony ciertamente tenía un propósito al traerte como lo hizo, pero como le dije a mi nieto, todo es perfectamente legal y vinculante. Estoy seguro de que Hannibal verá la razón una vez que su temperamento haya tenido la oportunidad de instalarse. La guerra no tiene ningún efecto bueno en nadie y no ha hecho nada para mejorar el suyo.-"

Will tomó un respiro firme y sirvió el té, temblando sólo un poco ahora, pero logrando no derramar nada. Lo ajustó a al gusto del duque y esperó a que este tomara un sorbo, sólo entonces se sirvió una taza. El calmante calor lo consoló y ayudó a aliviar el nudo que se había formado en su vientre. Pero no podía mantener la imagen de Hannibal fuera de su mente durante mucho tiempo, con el desprecio absoluto y el disgusto en su rostro cuando miró a Will. Para distraerse, finalmente preguntó: "-¿Será un problema que no sea tan femenino como algunos Omegas?-"

El Duque lo observó, sus oscuros ojos ámbar evaluando. "-Will. Puede que sea mejor, por como es mi nieto. Tal vez, menos recordatorios que usted es un Omega, sería mejor. Es un muchacho peculiar.-

Will tragó con fuerza, procesando eso. Con cuidado, preguntó: -¿Aún desea que me quede? No tengo fundamentos para disuadirle si me mandara a casa, considerando que le he engañado.-

-Tu padre es el que nos engañó, Will. ¿Pero te sorprendería si quisiera que te quedaras? Quizá por razones egoístas- admitió el Duque sonriendo con tristeza. -Conociendo a mi nieto como lo hago, puedo decir con cierta certeza que cumplirá con su deber hasta que usted nos dé un heredero, y entonces él lo dejará perseguir sus propios ideales, mientras él persigue los  suyos.-

-Eso suena bastante parecido a la mayoría de los matrimonios entre grandes familias- dijo Will, ponderando sus opciones.

  
  
  


"-Así es-" dijo el Duque, riendo entre dientes. -Tú permanecerás aquí con tus hijos, naturalmente, y me aliviarás durante mi vejez con tu presencia y la alegría de pequeños pies correteando por estos pasillos. Tal vez no sea una vida ideal, pero hay una oportunidad de felicidad en ella que podría rivalizar con lo que su vida podría ofrecer si permanece en la casa de su padre.-

 

Will lo consideró, pensativo. Lo que le quedaba en la casa de su padre no era agradable, si los últimos dieciocho años eran algo para juzgar. Sin que Mina estuviera allí como un escudo inconstante entre ellos, Will no estaba completamente seguro de que duraría otro año bajo el cuestionable cuidado de su padre.

"-Nunca he pensado mucho en los niños, pero supongo que me gustaría tener uno o dos-", dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con la verdad. -Tendría un lugar aquí y tu protección.-

-La mía y la mi nieto- dijo el duque, extendiéndose para darle una palmadita de nuevo, un acto compulsivo de calma cuando se enfrentaba a las dudas de Will. "-Cuando finalmente muera, él sabrá dónde está su lugar y lo tomará en consecuencia. Él te tratará con el respeto y consideración que se te debe.-"

Will lo tomó en silencio.

El Duque le sonrió amablemente y dijo: -Acaba tu té, Will, y entonces haré que el señor Hawkes te lleve a tu habitación. Estoy seguro de que necesitas descansar un poco y prepararte para la cena, ya que todos estaremos presentes.-

"-Sí, Su Excelencia-" Dijo Will, esbozando una sonrisa vacilante e incierta. -Me gustaría mucho.-


	3. Chapter 3

El mayordomo, el Sr. Hawkes, tenía órdenes de llevar a Will directamente y con relativa seguridad a su suite y dejarle allí, eso fue precisamente lo que hizo. Will, con los ojos muy abiertos entró en la vasta casa. Se movía a su paso, demasiado cansado para distinguir los diversos olores que competían con los que ya había aprendido.  
-Aquí es, señor Graham. Los sirvientes han traído su equipaje -dijo el señor Hawkes, abriendo la puerta para que entrara en una encantadora suite compuesta de colores neutros, agradables y tranquilos. -¿Ha enviado tu padre un criado para que te ayude?-  
Will negó con la cabeza, se aclaró la garganta, y suavemente dijo: "No, no lo hizo. Nunca he tenido necesidad de un sirviente para ayudarme. Soy el hijo más joven de mi familia. "  
-Si puedo ser atrevido, me gustaría elegir a un miembro de nuestro personal para ayudarte ahora que estás aquí con nosotros -dijo Hawkes, dándole una amable mirada que trajo la incierta sonrisa de Will a la superficie. -¿Prefieres mujer o varón?  
Will, aturdido con demasiadas cosas a la vez, se despertó lo suficiente como para decir: "Me sentiría más cómodo con un hombre que me asista. Mi armario es tanto femenino como masculino, por lo que sería más conveniente tener a alguien familiarizado con esas cosas, si hay alguna persona que pueda lidiar bien con un Omega ".  
-Por supuesto, tienes razón -dijo Hawkes, asintiendo un poco-. "Enviaré a alguien directamente para desembalarlos mientras descansas. La suite es tuyo para usar como desee, el baño está allí por esa puerta. La casa tiene plomería nueva. Por favor, siéntase libre aquí. Después de todo, Hartford House es ahora su hogar. "  
-Muchas gracias, señor Hawkes -dijo Will, relajándose por alejarse de los ojos curiosos e interesados-.  
Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el terreno, sonriendo suavemente para ver los jardines cuidadosamente cuidados y las estatuas, las pequeñas fuentes y árboles de sombra acudiendo a largas caminatas y una inspección silenciosa para saciar su curiosidad ilimitada. Se quedó solo, nadie lo molestó en lo más mínimo, hasta poco después, cuando un suave golpe en la puerta y una voz llamó: -¿Puedo entrar, por favor?  
-Sí, entra -dijo, alejándose precipitadamente de la ventana y enderezándose el vestido, sintiéndose incómodo y bastante atrapado.  
Un hombre un poco mayor que él entró, agradablemente regordete, rubio y sonriente. Tenía esa extraña ausencia de olor que todos los betas tenían, sin ningún olor artificial que pudiera molestar a sus maestros Alpha, pero olía bien a pesar de todo, limpio y sano como la ropa que lleva.  
"Señor Graham, soy James Price ", dijo, inclinando la cabeza un poco, con una sonrisa. -Preferiría que me llamas Jimmy, como todos los demás.  
"Por supuesto, Jimmy, si eso es lo que te gusta", dijo Will, relajándose.  
"Señor. Hawkes me ha informado que prefieres llamarte Sr. Graham. Y que necesitas de un sirviente -se convirtió en una declaración más que en una pregunta, y se dirigió inmediatamente al vestuario para comprobar el estado de los baúles. "Sería más que feliz de trabajar si no te importa."  
-Ah, no, por favor, yo ... eso estaría bien -dijo Will, sonriéndole ligeramente-. "Me temo que me enviaron con un montón de ropa femenina, pero mi preferencia es masculina, si eso es aceptable?"  
-¡Oh, como quieras!- La sonrisa de Jimmy se ensanchó y él arrugó un poco la nariz, preguntando: -Poco un poco abrumador ¿no? ¿Todo esto?"  
Will asintió, su sonrisa se relajó y sus hombros se relajaron.  
-Bueno, estás en buenas manos conmigo, señor Graham -le informó Jimmy, abriendo el baúl más cercano y poniéndose a trabajar. "Tuve el placer de trabajar para los Raleighs antes de ser contratado aquí. ¿Estás familiarizado con los Raleigh?  
-Ah, sí, lo estoy -dijo Will, volviendo a la ventana para mirar hacia afuera, persiguiendo la curva de colinas y árboles hasta el pueblo propiamente lejano en la lejanía. "Mi padre mantuvo compañía con el Marqués. Pasé varios veranos con sus hijos cuando éramos muy pequeños.  
De hecho, había sido la determinación de su padre de que la exposición a otros niños de Omega fuera decreciendo y había comenzado el creciente hábito de aislarlo para cultivar al hijo que él deseaba en lugar del Omega.  
-Bueno, yo era el asistente personal de Samantha Raleigh -dijo Jimmy, con los ojos azules brillantes.  
-¿Sam? -preguntó Will, sorprendido y complacido. Se rió suavemente, muy aliviado, y preguntó: -Estás familiarizado con Omegas, entonces.  
"¡Cielos sí!", Dijo Jimmy, despojando hábilmente su ropa y sacudiendo las arrugas, clasificándolas según la necesidad. "Yo estaba con Samantha desde el momento en que todavía pasaba por Sam. Fue una sorpresa para la familia cuando de repente abrazo su lado femenino. Siempre fueron tan inflexibles que fuera tratado como un chico. Yo digo que fue ese chico Dartson, ¿verdad?”  
Will rió tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza, diciendo: "Lo diría considerando que ahora están casados".  
-Un pequeño diablo tan guapo, Lord Dartson -comentó Jimmy, sacando las cosas de los baúles con un toque ilusionista. "Yo también habría cambiado en su lugar, aunque Lord Dartson le prefiere sin embargo como Sam o Samantha. Los dos pasan todo el tiempo corriendo en caza y el deporte juntos, muy enamorados ".  
-Fue bastante atrapado -admitió Will, tranquilizado por la charla de Jimmy y el descuido. Fue agradable estar cerca de alguien que no estaba alarmado o desconfiado del hecho de que él era un Omega. -Recuerdo cuando el padre leyó el anuncio. Yo estaba muy feliz por los dos. "  
-Bueno, estoy encantado de estar a su servicio, señor Graham -dijo Jimmy, sin ningún artificio de buen humor y comprensión. -¡Me ocuparé de ti!.Hablando de ¿Por qué no te doy un baño, ¿eh? Un buen remojo puede hacer maravillas y estoy seguro de que le gustaría sacar todo ese polvo de viaje de usted, ¿no? ¡Qué lindos rizos tienes, señor Graham! ¡Debes ser la envidia de tus hermanas!  
Se dirigió rápidamente al baño, charlando como una urraca, lo cual le pareció bien a Will. No tenía mucho que decir y apreciaba una ruptura en el silencio y las buenas intenciones que implicaba. Tenía un buen baño, lavándose con un agradable jabón que complementaba su propio perfume natural, y vestido con la ropa que Jimmy había elegido para la próxima cena. Will había pedido la ropa a la que estaba acostumbrado, con la esperanza de sentirse menos vulnerable en trajes masculinos.  
-La casa entera ha sido muy feliz -susurró Jimmy, ayudando hábilmente a Will en sus partes inferiores-. "Todo el mundo está muy emocionado, ya sabes. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que tuvieron un matrimonio Omega. Creo que el duque espera conseguir algunas pequeñas Omegas Lecter para ofrecer en el mercado matrimonial.  
Will se ruborizó, cediendo silenciosamente a la mano segura de Jimmy. El hombre lo vestía cómodamente con calzones ajustados, metiéndolos suavemente en sus brillantes botas. La camisa era uno de los más ajustados de Will, la cincha de la cintura acentuada por su chaleco dibujado apretado en la parte baja de la espalda para complementar la ligera curva de sus caderas. Le faltaba pecho, los incipientes senos que según algunos elitistas declarados, eran la distinción de un verdadero Omega, pero su propio físico era flexible y recorta lo suficiente como para prestar delicadeza a la ropa Jimmy había elegido. La chaqueta de seda era de color oscuro, pero de peso ligero, un marco rígido para la piel pálida de Will y los rizos oscuros. Jimmy intercambio su pañuelo anudado habitual, con un broche de coral rosa de su madre. Clavado en el cuello de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su cuello en mayoría.  
"Esperarán verte," murmuró Jimmy, ajustando el broche con un ojo perspicaz. "Usted entiende, por supuesto, como son los Alphas."  
-Sí, lo entiendo -dijo Will, dándose cuenta de que el descubrimiento de su garganta iba a ser su nueva norma en una familia de Alfas. "Es muy extraño hacerlo."  
-¿No muestras la garganta? -preguntó Jimmy suavemente, sin juicio en su pregunta.  
-No, a mi padre no le gusta -dijo Will, tocando el broche. Era el único recuerdo de su madre y la única joya que su padre le había permitido. "Los jóvenes señores se visten apropiadamente. Los cuellos desnudos son para las damas, siempre me lo dijo.  
Las cejas de Jimmy se juntaron en un ligero espasmo, pero él solo asintió con la cabeza para dejar a Will tranquilo.  
-Gracias, Jimmy, por cuidarme.  
"Es un placer", dijo Jimmy, sonriendo. -Ahora, sígueme, ¿de acuerdo? Nos dirigimos al comedor.  
No había nadie más en el camino, como si hubiera una comprensión tácita de que no verá a nadie en su camino al comedor.  
-Bueno, aquí estamos -dijo Jimmy, bajando la voz cuando se detuvo delante de un par de puertas cerradas donde dos lacayos esperaban para abrirle a él-. Arreglo la chaqueta ligera de Will, sacudiendo la pelusa imaginaria de sus hombros antes de asentir con la cabeza. "¿Te sientes bien?"  
Will asintió con la cabeza, el repentino olor Alpha le hizo sentir un poco mareado.  
"Respiraciones profundas, ¿de acuerdo?", Exclamó Jimmy, sonriendo un poco con una comprensión suave. "Será más fácil cuando te acostumbres, pero esto tomará algún tiempo. Sólo respire a través de él y no entre en pánico. "  
"Sí."  
Will entró para encontrar al duque en la mesa y Hannibal en las ventanas, mirando hacia el terreno. Más sirvientes estaban dispuestos a lo largo de la pared como muebles, haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer inadvertidos.  
Hannibal se volvió, la fuerza de él le dió como un látigo. Apretó los dedos con tanta fuerza que se le clavaron las uñas en las palmas de las manos, pero se obligó a relajarse, incluso cuando todas las fibras de su ser se centraban en el Alfa que lo examinaba. Podía sentir a Hannibal dispuesto a mirar hacia arriba, a encontrarse con su mirada para que pudiera interpretarse como un desafío, una buena excusa para hacer su disgusto conocido.  
Hannibal frunció el ceño, mirando al delicado Omega que se negaba a mirarlo. Alguien lo había vestido para complacerlo, usando todos los sabrosos vestidos para mostrar su elegante figura, una belleza andrógina de seda oscura que sacaba el máximo provecho de sus sorprendentes ojos azules y cabellos oscuros. Estaba moderadamente más compuso de lo que había sido antes, pero Hannibal todavía podía sentir su inquietud y adivinó la causa, hasta su llegada la pequeña mierda había sido vinculado a su padre, sin duda, utilizando todas las armas en su arsenal previsiblemente vasto. Ahora, sin embargo, sus instintos de Omega lo empujan hacia Hannibal, que no hizo ningún secreto de su aversión o rechazo a complacer las insignificancias rápidas de un Omega sin palabras.  
"Will, por favor, únete a nosotros", dijo el Duque. -Hannibal, tú también, por favor.  
Will se movió a la izquierda del Duque, causando un alboroto desconcertante cuando uno de los lacayos intentó sentarlo mientras Will se sentaba. Se ruborizó, avergonzado de que la dualidad de su género causara tanta confusión entre el personal incierto, consciente de la risa burlona de Hannibal.  
-¿Confío en que te sientes cómodo en tu suite? -preguntó el abuelo, a la cabecera de la mesa.  
-La suite está bien, abuelo -dijo Hannibal, sentándose frente a Will, y se encontró escudriñando la parte superior de su cabeza cuando el fulano miró su plato vacío. Irritado, dijo, "Todavía me encuentro asombrado de que permitas que esta criatura se siente en tu mesa."  
Will levantó la vista un poco. Hannibal vio un destello de genio en esos ojos azules y sonrió, felicitándose por desenmascararlo un poco.  
-Will no es una criatura , Hanníbal -dijo abuelo, ofendida. "Él prefiere ser masculino y lo respetarás, gracias".  
-Ah, pero ¿cómo iba a saberlo? -preguntó Hannibal, levantando su vaso tan pronto como se llenó. "Son seres tan confusos, ¿no es así? ¿No es posible decidir entre hombre y mujer en un día determinado?  
-Lo sabrías preguntando, mi Señor -se aventuró, con su voz, el suave terciopelo de la juventud, ni profundo, ni alto, simplemente claro y encantador. Levantó sus ojos azules vidriosos, deliberadamente desenfocados, con una sombra de su anterior mansedumbre. -¿Por lo que te pregunto si estás feliz de estar finalmente en casa?  
Hannibal se rió de eso, esperando hasta que los lacayos hubieran dado su primer curso antes de decir: "He estado casi una década en un país que no es el mío, luchando por salvar las vidas de hombres que luchan por el bien de los hombres que no pueden molestarse Para luchar por ellos mismos, y vuelvo al seno de mi familia para encontrar un intruso que se ha instalado en el lugar destinado a mi esposa.  
Tomó una muestra del consomé que tenía delante, asintió con la cabeza al lacayo y volvió su atención a la Omega que se encontraba frente a él. Él estaba, ni siquiera tratando de comer. Sus pequeños hombros estaban ajustados con determinación, pero sus manos permanecían en su regazo y sus ojos se quedaron a medio abrir, sin ver nada mientras daba la impresión de atención.  
-Me pregunto qué pensaba tu padre, haciendo tal truco -continuó Hanníbal, consciente de la creciente irritación de su abuelo-. "Me imagino que ahora te has dado cuenta de que no voy a rodar y caer muerto a tus pies, como tu padre indudablemente te llevó a creer? ¿O planeas acumular una pequeña fortuna a costas de mi abuelo?  
-No tomaré nada de tu abuelo sin su insistencia -dijo Will, aspirando profundamente, acostumbrándose al olor de su marido. Era fuertemente terroso con el tinte de la ira, pero absolutamente indicativo de la experiencia y la virilidad. Era difícil para Will no responder a ella, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo dentro de los confines de su escasa experiencia.  
En este momento de relativo cese al fuego, pudo mirar al hombre al que había sido arrojado y se encontró pensando que la personalidad de Hannibal coincidía con su apariencia. Su semejanza con el duque era grande, teniendo sus mismos pómulos altos, rígidos y ojos profundos. Su boca, sin embargo, era enteramente suya, labios llenos curvados en permanente desaprobación por encima de una barbilla que debía lealtad a la antigua estua griega. Will lo encontró muy parecido a una estatua de Apolo que había visto como una belleza fría para niños, removida, digna y esculpida por una mano magistral e imprudente. Incluso el pelo castaño ceniciento cortado cerca de su nuca se negó a estar fuera de lugar con la amenaza de su disgusto. Cada parte de Hannibal Lecter le daba credibilidad a la creciente comprensión de Will sobre él. Su dignidad era su escudo. Su estima, una bota que solía moler a los menores que él al polvo. Conocía bien su propio valor y sabía bien que Will no era de valor.  
Will se retorció un poco, la vista de sí mismo a través de los ojos de Hanníbal reabrió heridas dejadas por la pesada mano de su padre que apenas había comenzado a sanar. No era nada que pudiera controlar, simplemente era . Sin quererlo, se encontró repitiendo la frialdad de Hannibal y su reserva de acero.  
-Sí, supongo que no obtendrás nada de nosotros. Nada más que un fósforo para hacer que cualquier persona sana se debilite de envidia, acceso a una fortuna en acumulación y el lujo de rivalizar incluso con la concubina alabada del Rey ", dijo Hannibal, tranquilamente irritado que continuó sentado allí, plácido y tranquilo. Pequeños oportunistas vanos, suerte la de ellos. "Sin embargo, aquí te sientes incapaz de mantener conversación en compañía educada, esperando a que algún Alfa amable te diga que todo saldrá como quieras y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por ninguna falta. No estoy preparado, abuelo, para ser cargado con algo tan inútil e ineficaz."  
-Usted moderará su discurso, Hanníbal -le advirtió el duque. "¡Will no es ni una, carga ni un inconveniente! Él es su esposo y él está aquí por mi decreto. Usted lo tratará con el respeto que se debe! "  
-¿Y qué respeto es ese? -exclamó Hannibal, ya muy incómodo. -Dígame, querido abuelo, ¿qué proezas ha causado esta confusión para acostarse tan pesadamente en su estima? ¿O simplemente lo miró y perdió el juicio, como él sin duda considera normal? "  
El Duque estrelló la mano sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que los cubiertos saltaron. Will saltó, también, un ruido angustiado rompiendo de él que él rápidamente trató de morder de nuevo. Los dos Alphas se erizaron, un concurso de voluntades que no tenía un buen final. El duque ganó por hábito de poder en lugar de fuerza, diciendo: "No someteré a Will a tu desagradable temperamento, Hannibal. ¿Quieres, por favor?  
-Señor -dijo Will, poniéndose de pie sobre las piernas temblorosas, temblando visiblemente mientras salía de la mesa y se dirigía hacia las puertas.  
"Es un joven encantador y te hará una hermosa esposa ..."  
-No lo quiero -prosiguió la respuesta aguda y cortante, tan cortante que Will se estremeció y aceleró su paso, con la boca apretada para retener su dolorido sonido. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Hannibal aclaró: -Usted dijo que había elegido a mi esposa . Will no es una mujer, abuelo, o necesito señalar eso? Me diste el equivocado .  
-Hannibal, por favor...  
-Mi señor -dijo suavemente el señor Hawkes, haciendo todo lo posible por sacar a Will de la puerta donde se encontraba en un silencio de ojos de sorpresa, esforzándose por oír. "Por favor, mi Señor ..."  
-Si le gustas tanto, ¿por qué no te lo llevas? -preguntó Hannibal, la ira de su voz llevándose al corazón tembloroso de Will. "Sáquenlo de mis manos antes de que arregle un accidente para él."  
Will jadeó suavemente y huyó, sorprendido por lo que había oído y sin prestar atención a la afirmación bien intencionada y suave del señor Hawkes que venía detrás de él y que las cosas serían mucho mejores en la mañana.  
Pero Will sabía mejor que eso. Su extraño don de saber, nunca había sido tan exhaustivamente probado como lo había hecho hoy y le decía ahora que Hanníbal quería decir cada palabra. No era indiferente a Will, pero lo odiaba activamente, no por nada de lo que había hecho sino por lo que era. No era bienvenido en esta casa, y todo lo que el Duque le había contado ahora se sentia como mentiras.  
No habría de cumplir con su deber. No habría superación del desprecio profundo de Hannibal por el bien de un heredero; De hecho, su cerebro le gritaba que se fuese, a ir a casa, a buscar la seguridad de su padre porque no estaba absolutamente seguro con Hannibal Lecter y sabía hasta el fondo de sí mismo que esto era descaradamente e irrefutablemente cierto porque podía verlo tan claramente como él mismo podía verse.  
-¿Qué he hecho? -gimió, encogiéndose en el rincón de su suite en la más pequeña pelota que podía manejar, las lágrimas subiendo y desbordando con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera el simpático y calmante Jimmy podía detenerlas.  
El duque de Westvale se sentó en silencio en su cama mucho después de que el personal de Hartford House se hubiera retirado por la noche. No era sólo la edad lo que lo mantenía despierto, ni el mero insomnio, sino una profunda preocupación de si estaba haciendo lo correcto.  
Hace veinte años, había perdido a su único hijo ya su pequeña nieta en un accidente totalmente evitable. Hannibal, de diez años de edad, había venido a vivir con él a partir de entonces, callado, retraído y aterradoramente inteligente, superando a la mayoría de los adultos en la razón excepto por un área en la que no se inclinaba.  
Omegas.  
Hannibal, cuya madre había muerto al entregarlo, había crecido bajo el cuidado de la concubina Omega de su padre, una criatura notoria incluso entre concubinas, y diez años de tan terco cuidado había endurecido al niño a la peor impresión posible del sexo mezclado de la raza humana. Cuando se tenía en cuenta que el accidente totalmente evitable que mató al padre y la hermana de Hanníbal era culpa total de la Omega que lo había arruinado completamente, su desprecio era más que comprensible.  
Los pensamientos de Roland se volvieron hacia Will Graham, un pequeño dulce e inteligente cuyo padre le había hecho un grave daño, se podía decir sólo por verlo. Jimmy había informado que el chico tenía cicatrices inusuales y estaba asustado como una criatura salvaje, hablaba de una vida no precisamente cómoda antes de su llegada aquí. Era evidente que Will no tenía ninguna defensa contra Alphas y que Hannibal tenía la intención de intimidarlo tanto como él humanamente podía. Era la ferviente esperanza de Roland de que el acero interior que había ayudado a Will a sobrevivir hasta ahora, así como su adaptabilidad juvenil pudiera ayudarlo a penetrar la armadura de Hannibal lo suficiente como para hacer ver a su nieto de que había más en un Omega que trucos y demandas.  
Pero estaba preocupado. Oh, sí, estaba preocupado. La línea directa de Lecter era demasiado delgada para dejar nada al azar.  
Se zambulló en su mesita de noche y retiró un retrato en miniatura envejecido y desvanecido, sonriendo al ver su propia cara joven y la del hombre más viejo, más sombrío a su lado.  
-Tiene tus rasgos, Charles -murmuró a la memoria de su querido compañero. -Es usted en forma Omega, salvo por su altura. Le gustaría mucho, creo.  
Tocó el cuadro, la memoria reemplazando la textura áspera de la pintura con la piel caliente y suave. Aunque breves y forzosamente terminados por obligaciones familiares, los suyos habían sido un asunto apasionado cerca de la locura. Ni siquiera el tiempo y la distancia lo habían arreglado. Habían sido incapaces de disfrutar de una unión formal entre ellos, pero habían esperado que su progenie pudiera algún día darse cuenta de la mezcla de sus líneas, la suya a través de su nieto y Charles a través de una de sus numerosas nietas. Le agradaría inmensamente ver esta delicada versión Omega de él mismo recorrer los pasillos de Hartford House con la plena aprobación de la ley para dar a luz a los hijos de la línea de Lecter.  
-Ahora, para convencerse de que esto estaba destinado a ser -suspiró Roland-. Se casó una vez sin mi aprobación, ahora está casado sin el suyo. Veré nuestra sangre unida, Charles. Lo juro."  
Sintiéndose más decidido, llamó a su sirviente y pidió lápiz y papel. Después de garabatear instrucciones, lo selló de miradas indiscretas y lo envió a las manos capaces de Jimmy con instrucciones para Will.  
Tranquilizado, el anciano duque movió sus cansados huesos a su cama y cerró los ojos, pensando con placer en los pequeños bisnietos que podía esperar de la unión de Hannibal y Will.  
A la mañana siguiente, Hannibal evitó la mesa del desayuno a favor de montar a caballo. Estaba muy divertido porque estaba tan ansioso por escapar de la casa que había estado deseando volver. Pero entonces, nada en su imaginación lo había preparado para la elección de su abuelo en compañeros.  
Habían hablado. El abuelo le había dado una variedad de razones para que tuvieran un Omega en la familia y Haníbal había aceptado sus explicaciones antes de dar las propias: eran inconstantes, flotantes y pequeñas molestias sin cerebros para salvarse de ahogarse. Era una maravilla que la porción entera de ellos no hubiera muerto de su propia ineptitud.  
Will, le dijo, no era así. Tampoco se le dijo que fuera Omegas. Hannibal acababa de ser expuesto y eso era todo lo que el duque escucharía sobre el tema.  
Se quedó corto cuando captó el olor ahora familiar de su supuesta esposa, una dulzura como el vino bien maduro y dulce, invitando cálidamente a cualquier Alfa.  
Frunció el ceño, enfrentado al intruso, vestido para montar en una chaqueta negra desalentada y desgastada, pantalones oscuros, guantes de cabello blando en sus pequeñas manos y diminutas botas de montar rotas pero pulidas abrazando sus piernas igualmente esbeltas. Era una maravilla que incluso los hizo tan pequeños. Hannibal se preguntó si se acostumbraba a tener todo especialmente hecho para satisfacer sus gustos.  
Will, para su crédito, no se volvió ni reconoció a Hanníbal de ninguna manera. Había sido advertido por el giro del viento de que su marido había llegado, pero no tenía ningún recurso de escape excepto el que estaba ensillando.  
-¿Dónde está el muchacho de la cuadra? -preguntó Hannibal a modo de saludo, mirando a su alrededor para que alguien recoja la montura de su semental.  
-No hay nadie aquí sino nosotros dos -dijo Will, con un tono tranquilo y sereno-. Comprobó la correa de la circunferencia y palmeó la grupa de la yegua, deseando que su pulso se ralentizara. Él estaba dolorosamente consciente de esos ojos brillantes en él y se sonrojó para ser tan intensamente observado.  
-Bueno, ¿quién ensilló tu montura para ti? -preguntó Hannibal, pasándole amargamente para llegar a la sala y buscar la silla.  
-Lo hice, mi Señor -dijo Will, sorprendiéndolo, de modo que Hannibal soltó una carcajada-.  
"Qué divertido", dijo, incapaz de siquiera imaginarlo. Levantó su tachuela y se metió en la caja del semental, diciendo: -Me gustaría ver eso.  
"Acabo de terminar", dijo Will, negándose a participar en peleas verbales, todavía desconectado y desconfiado de él desde anoche. Después de todo, había hablado de arreglar un accidente. No estaba tan lejos de lo que el padre de Will le había prometido después de sus infracciones. "Tal vez en otro momento."  
-Abuelo insiste en que te conozca -le informó Hannibal, vestido con su semental inquieto a pesar de su ayuda. Will se quedó de pie junto a su montura, esperando un despido para poder escapar. -Me dice que disfrutas de los deportes. Sin embargo, no me informó que tuve la costumbre de cabalgar por la mañana, como es costumbre mía.  
"Voy a cambiar a mi gusto, mi Señor," dijo Will, con la esperanza de complacerlo en eso, al menos. Su ausencia era un regalo que estaba muy feliz de dar en este momento, inquieto y aterrador como eran las cosas. No confiaba en su propia seguridad con un hombre que tenía todo que ganar al herirlo.  
-Ese es precisamente el problema con los Omegas -dijo Hannibal, despreciando el goteo de su voz tranquila. "Inconstante como una brisa, volando de lo que le llama la atención a lo siguiente. Pequeñas mariposas coloridas con la inteligencia y el propósito de igualar. "  
La boca de Will se adelgazó, pero sabiamente se quedó callado. Cuando Hanníbal miró al semental de espaldas a él, apartó la mirada, haciendo lo posible para parecer manso, para no darle ninguna razón para encontrar la culpa.  
-¿Te ves guapo, Will? ¿Bonita, tal vez? Debe ser desagradable darse cuenta de que no eres tan guapa como crees que eres -le informó Hannibal, con las miradas descaradas a un lado no lo engañando en lo más mínimo. "Cuando me dijeron que tenía una esposa esperando por mí, no esperaba que alguien tan particularmente simple como usted."  
-Por supuesto, mi Señor -dijo Will, mortificado. Nunca se considero bonito ni nada cercano, aunque se lo había preguntado una vez cuando vestía la ropa de Mina. Se había mirado a sí mismo en el espejo para ver si había algo allí que encontraron que no lo hizo, pero era la misma cara que le miraba fijamente, los mismos ojos azules y la piel pálida, una combinación agradable en suma. Siendo pasable en sus propios ojos. La valoración de su marido sobre su apariencia simplemente amontonó la madera en el fuego de su duda y evitó su rostro, tratando de no ofender.  
Hannibal terminó de encajar su montura y condujo al semental hacia la luz del sol, diciéndole: -Usted viajará conmigo hasta que apruebe su asiento. No quiero que arruines el establo ducal con tu ineptitud.  
-Sí, mi Señor -dijo Will, aparentemente una de las dos únicas respuestas que podía hablar.  
Hannibal se volvió para darle a su esbelto esposo una pierna, pero Will ya estaba en su silla de montar, sentado cómodamente con las riendas en un apretón suave. Hannibal se echó a reír, irritado por su intención de asistirlo, pensó sinceramente que debía asumir que ya estaba enloquecido por él.  
Se levantó fácilmente y tomó las riendas, guiando al semental hacia el parque y hacia el desgastado callejón donde el sol empezaba a esparcir su gloria. Quería echar un vistazo a la aldea y ver qué cambios habían sucedido en su ausencia, algo que había pensado hacer mientras estaba solo.  
Cuando Hannibal echó un vistazo hacia atrás, vio a Will mirando la línea de los árboles, manejando su montura con facilidad y cuidado, párpados medio abatidos contra el ligero viento que lanzaba sus largos rizos alrededor de su cabeza en una ráfaga. Cabalgaba bien, Hannibal le daba eso, y no era un hablador incesante. De hecho, apenas había dicho más de dos palabras, cabalgando silenciosamente detrás de Hannibal con sus ojos azules inquietos, por lo que Hannibal no podía aventurar una conjetura. Escape, tal vez. Lo esperaba. Si su esposo no deseado huyó y se mató, haría las cosas mucho más fácil.  
"¿Tienes miedo de montar a mi lado o está detrás de algún tipo de absurda imposición Omega?", Preguntó, irritado por ninguna otra razón que por estar buscando una discusión.  
Miró a Will, que miraba hacia la dirección opuesta, la pálida columna de su garganta parpadeando a la luz de la mañana. Era una garganta delicada y Hannibal se encontró esforzándose por captar su olor. Irritado por él presionó, "¿Bueno?"  
Will, sin decir palabra, empujó a su caballo hasta él, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada, se volvió, incapaz de mirar al hombre que miraba hacia atrás con un desprecio tan abierto e impaciente. Lo quemó como una marca, sentir una desaprobación tan flagrante del Alfa que tenía tanto control sobre él y sus impulsos estaba en un frenesí, empujándolo a someterse,a complacerlo de cualquier manera posible porque la alternativa era algo que simplemente no podía controlar. Esto fue templado por su temor, por su conocimiento de que Hannibal era capaz de deshacerse de él para sus propios fines, pero ni siquiera eso podía superar la biología o la terrible advertencia de su padre de hacer cualquier cosa que el marqués le pidiera.  
-¿Qué planeaste con Anthony para llegar aquí? -preguntó Hannibal, con irritación si se iba a ver obligado a mirar la parte trasera del cabeza vacía de su esposo todo el tiempo.  
-No hubo intrigas, mi Señor -replicó Will, su tono neutro y suave-. "Mi padre actuó de acuerdo con los términos del contrato".  
Hannibal se rió de eso, una corto ruido sin humor. Cuando el hombre volvió a mirarlo, Will volvió a apartar la vista, sin saber si podía soportar otro ataque tan pronto.  
Al principio, Hannibal pensó que Will estaba simplemente evitando su mirada, pero cuando lo hizo continuamente se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo otra cosa totalmente, destellando su garganta en una vieja estratagema de Omega para inspirar una reacción Alfa instintiva.  
Si alguna vez hubiera tenido idea de tales cosas, todavía no habría sido tan estúpido como para intentarlo. Simplemente estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse discreto y cortés en la compañía de Hannibal, sintonizándolo lo mejor que pudo para obtener un pequeño disfrute de su paseo por la mañana. Suponiendo que era tan bueno como invisible para Hannibal, cuando vio a un conejo en el borde de la línea de árboles comenzar a preparar su rostro a la luz de la mañana, se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para sonreír un poco en respuesta, su suave risa ronca y involuntariamente seductora.  
Hannibal lo fulminó con la mirada. -Una inocencia tan ingenua, Will. ¿Es difícil convocar en tiempos como estos? "  
Desconcertado, Will patinó una mirada a su manera, inseguro de lo que había logrado hacer para ganar esa extraña observación. Sus pestañas se arrastraron a tiempo con la vuelta de sus limpios ojos azules para encontrar a su esposo mirándolo con algo que Will no podía poner un nombre.  
Hannibal pudo, sin embargo, y decidió detenerlo de inmediato.  
“ Basta ,” Hannibal dijo bruscamente, la intensidad de su voz penetrante sorprendió tanto que los ojos azules de Will se agrandaron, grabados con un temor creciente que sólo hizo que Hanníbal estuviera aún más seguro de lo que estaba viendo. Hannibal frenó su caballo hasta detenerse y agarró el esbelto brazo de Will en un apretado agarre.  
Will se estremeció, sorprendido cuando los dedos de Hannibal le mordieron el brazo, doloroso y peligroso. Hannibal lo sacudió hasta que sus perfectos dientes blancos sacudieron, diciendo en un gruñido bajo, "No pierdas tus esfuerzos en probar tus trucos de Omega en mí. Se necesitaría una poderosa imaginación para creer que alguna vez miraría algo como tú y estaría gobernado por una lujuria que ni siquiera puedes lograr inspirar."  
Will hizo un sonido bajo y angustiado que sólo enfureció más a Hannibal porque lo incitó a ofrecer consuelo, otro de sus trucos indefensos. Viles mentiras con el único objetivo de vivir como un parásito, inútil para nada más que el libertinaje.  
Will no tenía ni idea de lo que había provocado esta repentina ferocidad, pero sus instintos le dieron un golpe en su regalo. Estaba inundado por el impulso de huir aterrorizado, pero la mano contenida de Hannibal que lo arrastraba de un lado a otro lo impedía. La única otra opción era someterse, acobardarse, aceptar y esperar sobrevivir, lo hacía sin siquiera tener sentido, cada palabra como una hoja perforando su alma. Se sentía como si estuviera saliendo de los agujeros que dejaron, drenándose hasta que su sentido de sí mismo fue reemplazado por la versión de Hannibal de él, sorprendentemente clara y creíble cuando se miró a sí mismo a través de los ojos ámbar de Hanníbal.  
-Las criaturas como usted son repulsivas -dijo Hannibal, con su tono cuidadoso y bajo, haciendo que el impacto de sus palabras resultara aún más perjudicial, absorbido por su empatía y agudizado por él. "Vanas, cabezas vacías que piensan que todo lo que necesitan hacer para estar cómodo en la vida es seducir su camino en el de otra persona. Criaturas estúpidas y tontas, no mejor que los niños, soltando lágrimas ante incluso los más simples problemas. Es asqueroso."  
El corazón latía con la apenada necesidad de someterse o escapar, el instinto superó todo el sentido de sí mismo y Will tranquilamente sollozó, " Alfa ", uniéndose indefinidamente al hombre ante él en una autodefensa espantada, un último esfuerzo desesperado para desviar la percibida intención mortal.  
Hanníbal frunció el labio contra él, encontrando repugnante su teatro. No soltó a Will tanto como darle un empujón que casi lo tiro. El agarre de Will sobre su pomo lo mantuvo erguido, pero sus ojos azules eran enormes y nadaban mezclados con miedo y horror ... pero sobre todo la vergüenza de su rechazo, la negación de algo tan profundamente arraigado en él que no podía procesar la negación de eso.  
“ Omega ”, dijo Hanníbal, disgustado, mirando lejos como si no pudiera soportar la visión de su joven esposa temblando a su lado. "Débil y necesitado y sólo es bueno para los hijos."  
Volvió a mirar a Will, completamente indiferente ante la devastación que sentía en el rostro de Will y el terrible entendimiento que le acompañaba. Incapaz de resistirse a retorcer el proverbial cuchillo, murmuró: -Tu padre te habría vendido a un burdel, Will. Tu naturaleza sería mucho mejor allí.  
Will no siguió cuando Hannibal espoleó su caballo, pero sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas siguieron su carro erguido y digno mientras cabalgaba hacia el pueblo. Su regalo y el lazo le presionaron esas palabras, durante mucho tiempo se sentó allí encima de su montura, las lágrimas en sus ojos se secaron lentamente mientras examinaba críticamente lo que Hannibal le había dicho. Su terror retrocedió como una ola, asomándose sobre él y esperando a chocar de nuevo, succionando lo que su secreto le había dicho que era verdad sobre sí mismo y dejando sólo, miserable y odioso en su lugar. El lazo aterrorizado que había formado para Hannibal dejó a Will abierto y vulnerable a sus preferencias por encima de su extraño regalo. Era el lugar del Omega, después de todo, para ser todo lo que su Alfa deseaba.  
Y Hannibal Lecter no deseaba que estuviera ausente, si no simplemente muerto, reforzando aquellas lecciones que su padre le había enseñado tan dolorosa y claramente.  
Temblando, Will cerró los ojos ante el hermoso día, sintiendo que la estima de Hanníbal se apoderaba de él como una pesada y arrastrada capa, haciendo que sus talentos carecieran de sentido, y sus pensamientos no tenían sentido. Llano e innecesario, ardiendo de vergüenza ante la astilla de esperanza que había tenido al venir en este matrimonio, Will dio la vuelta al caballo y se dirigió a la casa, sintiendo que era la misma definición de repulsivo que Hannibal había llamado.


	4. Chapter 4

-Su Gracia, el señor Graham no se unirá para cenar esta noche -dijo sombríamente el señor Hawkes-. "Price dice que se siente un poco enfermo.

Hannibal repitió, repugnante y disgustado. Le hizo un gesto a Hawkes, diciéndole: -No importa, solo arruinaria al buen apetito.

\- Envíale una bandeja, por favor, señor Hawkes -dijo el duque, acomodándose para comer-. "Esperaba tener una mejor comida esta noche que la última, pero eso no va a poder ser."

-Gracias al dramático Omega con el que me casaste -dijo Hannibal, atacando su plato con más entusiasmo de lo que realmente sentía. Sin duda, en su habitación.

 -No tiene razón para estar en tu presencia cuando te comportas tan terriblemente contra él -señaló Roland. -Nunca en tu vida has sido tan grosero con otro. Esa no es la conducta de un caballero.

 -No hay razón para ser cortés con un Omega, abuelo -dijo Hannibal, nivelando una mirada dura al Duque-. "Sólo les anima a tomar ventaja. Además, no tienen la capacidad de recordar durante mucho tiempo nada que les resulte desagradable. Si es igual de sin cerebro como los otros que he conocido, olvidará que estamos casados por la mañana y mi problema será resuelto. Una buena salida para la mala basura.

-Eso es más desagradable que de acostumbre -dijo el duque mirando a su nieto. -Había imaginado que la guerra te haría más simpática, no menos.

Hannibal frunció el ceño, concentrándose en su comida aunque apenas la probara. Había pasado una tarde totalmente insatisfactoria evitando la casa y el disgusto potencial de su abuelo sólo para volver y encontrar que su pretendiente-esposo se había retirado inmediatamente a su suite sin una palabra a nadie. No podía decidir lo que más le irritaba, el hecho de que había evitado la casa todo el día para nada o el hecho de que Will no hubiera corrido a su abuelo para contarle como Hanníbal había supuesto que lo haría.

-Una cosa insignificante -se quejó en voz baja. Will probablemente ya lo había olvidado y volvió a su habitación para jugar a vestirse. -¿Por qué está vestido ahora con ropa masculina?

El Duque no reaccionó ante este aparente y extraño cambio de tema. En cambio, le dijo: "Prefiere la ropa masculina. Al parecer, su padre lo vistió con la ropa de su gemelo y lo envió con eso. Anthony, afortunadamente, le pidió al personal que también trajeran la ropa habitual de Will para que él pudiera estar más cómodo.

Hannibal frunció el ceño, recordando la vieja ropa de montar que había visto antes. "Le costará una fortuna vestirlo."

El duque no se traicionó con una sonrisa, simplemente dijo: "Es muy pequeño. No le costará tanto vestirse adecuadamente ".

"Su ropa en la cena no era tan desgastada", dijo Hannibal, mirando su plato como si tuviera alguna mano en las cosas.

"Señor. Price me ha informado de que la ropa formal de Will ha tenido poco uso -le dijo el duque, aunque no mencionó lo que Jimmy había dicho sobre el desgastado y miserable vestuario de Will. -He pedido al señor Avery que viniera al final de la semana para medirlo.

-¿Ya le aceptas, abuelo? -preguntó Hannibal, con un tono desagradable. -No pienses en estropearlo. No lo voy a retener.

-Creo que lo eres, y haré lo que me plazca con Will -dijo el duque, imperturbable. -No cuesta nada ser amable, Hannibal.

-Lo hace con  _Omegas_  -dijo Hannibal oscura.

-Hannibal, no puedes permitirte rechazarlo -dijo el duque, acercándose al final de su paciencia con su nieto obstinado. -¡Incluso el atractivo de ser duquesa no sería suficiente para tentar a cualquier buena familia a casarse con la nuestra!

-¿Y por qué es eso, por favor? -exclamó Hannibal, molesto. "Recuerda, abuelo, he estado cerca de una década lejos de casa."

-Sí, y en esa década ha habido mucha especulación sobre el trágico final de la pobre Melinda -le dijo y Hannibal se detuvo ante la mención de su nombre. Suspirando suavemente, no queriendo el dolor que causó a su querido nieto -Has huido a los militares el día de su muerte, Hannibal. Ni siquiera te quedaste para el funeral.

-Tenía pocas razones para hacerlo -dijo Hannibal, volviendo a su comida con una dignidad tan dura que fue casi doloroso presenciar. -Ya se había ido.

-De acuerdo con los rumores de la Sociedad, tenías muchas razones para marcharte -dijo el Duque bebiendo su vino con cautela-. Y tu prisa dio credibilidad a su suposición. Es generalmente aceptado, Hanníbal, que tú eres la causa de la muerte de Melinda.

Hanníbal se tensó abruptamente y apartó la mirada, un músculo en su mandíbula saltando de tensión.

"A pesar de mis intentos de manejar la situación en silencio, los rumores todavía abundan y han limitado mucho sus potenciales partidos", dijo el duque, firme ahora. "Tenemos suerte que la casa Reddig estaba obligada! Usted tiene pocas perspectivas de lo contrario! ¿No te habías casado tan apresuradamente para evitarlo en primer lugar, tú ...?

-Tú y ese maldito  _contrato_  -dijo Hannibal, sacudiendo la cabeza-. "¡Me molestó entonces y me molesta ahora! No voy a tratar con él, abuelo, mal necesario o no, y haría bien en no presionar el asunto.

Frente a su creciente e impredecible temperamento, el duque con toda sabiduría no continuó. Hablaron en lugar de los cambios en el pueblo y el futuro de Hartford House, mientras evitaban la inevitable verdad de otra generación añadida a la línea de sucesión.

Suplicando el cansancio, el Duque dejó atrás el aguardiente de la cena y se retiró a su habitación, enviando a Jimmy con casi inmediatez.

El joven agradable y brillante llegó a su debido tiempo, con todas las sonrisas como era habitual para él y absolutamente encantado de ayudarle como pudiera.

-¿Cómo va Will? -preguntó el duque sin preámbulos. Había asignado específicamente a Jimmy a Will con el pleno conocimiento de que le informaría de las necesidades de Will sin sacrificar la discreción.

Jimmy vaciló, levantando ligeramente la cabeza y mirando hacia un lado mientras buscaba palabras. "Su Gracia, él está ... afligido, creo que sería la mejor palabra".

\- ¿Te contó lo que pasó?

-No, Su Gracia -dijo Jimmy-. "Salió a caballo esta mañana y volvió bastante antes de lo que esperaba, blanco como un fantasma y se niega a decir nada. Se fue directamente a su suite y no ha salido desde entonces.

El duque lanzó un suspiro y dijo: -Hannibal cabalga por las mañanas.

-No tenía ni idea, Su Gracia, de lo contrario habría disuadido al señor Graham -dijo Jimmy.

-No fue culpa tuya ni de la suya -dijo el Duque, frunciendo el ceño ante el desagrado que ocurría con cada interacción de su nieto con su esposa-. ¿Comió?

"Sólo podía conseguir que comiera un poco," dijo Jimmy, retorciéndose las manos. "Su Gracia ... Dudo en decirlo, pero creo que Will fue más maltratado en la casa de su padre de lo que sabíamos."

-¿Maltratado? -repitió el duque, con los ojos afilados. "¿De qué maneras?"

-No tengo ganas de traicionar su confianza, Su Gracia -dijo Jimmy, siempre vigilante de su cargo, por lo que el Duque lo había elegido. -Sólo entiende que fue descuidado a un grado alarmante y se ocupó de mucho más duramente que cualquier niño de su edad que he conocido, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la posición de su familia.

El duque lanzó un suspiro, diciendo con cariño: -¿En otras palabras, Jimmy, hago todo lo posible para mantener la lengua afilada de Hannibal entre los dientes?

-Nunca presumiría ...

El Duque hizo un gesto con la mano para disculparse, "Presume, Jimmy. Siempre presuma. No quiero que más daño venga a William aquí. Yo no, sin embargo, quiero un bisnieto más pronto que tarde “.

-Sí, Su Gracia -dijo Jimmy, asintiendo con la cabeza-. "Recibí tu mensaje, por supuesto. ¿Quieres que hable con él esta noche?

-Creo que será mejor -dijo el duque-. Hannibal es un alfa al final. Debe tomar muy poco ventilar una llama entre ellos. "

-Muy bien, Su Majestad, veré qué puedo hacer -dijo Jimmy, y salió de la habitación cuando el Duque asintió.

Sólo esperaba que fuera como él deseaba y no como sabía que podía ir, dado el temperamento terrible de Hannibal. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar.

Will era apenas consciente del tiempo hasta que Jimmy finalmente vino a vestirlo para la cama. Se sorprendió al ver llegar a su criado y aún más sorprendido por la oscuridad más allá de las ventanas.

-El duque me ha pedido que discuta algo contigo.

Will luchó por prestar atención a Jimmy hablando mientras estaba vestido para acostarse. Había estado luchando contra un extraño entumecimiento todo el día que finalmente lo había superado. Ahora que lo había hecho, deseaba haberlo dado antes, porque sin duda se sentía mejor que la cruda y dolorosa desgracia de su propia verdad personal de que todo lo que su padre había dicho de él era cierto.

"Señor. ¿Graham?

"Lo siento, Jimmy, ¿qué?" Preguntó, su voz débil.

-He dicho que el duque me ha pedido que discuta algo contigo -repitió Jimmy, ayudando a Will a ponerse un par de pantalones de lino que prefería dormir. -Es bastante personal, así que quiero que sepas que está bien estar avergonzado, ¿bueno?"

Will sintió que su estómago se apretaba en respuesta, vacío y apretado.

-Bueno, aquí tienes un asiento -dijo Jimmy, acomodando a Will en su cama y sentándose a su lado-. “  _Por lo tanto_  , su padre nunca habló con usted acerca de la intimidad?”

Las mejillas de Will florecieron con calor, y él sacudió la cabeza, sin palabras, con sorpresa y horror.

-Yo pensaba -dijo Jimmy, comprensivo. -Bueno, déjame darte un curso rápido, ¿de acuerdo? Así que, ¿sabes sobre los Alphas y los Omegas hacen para adaptarlos? "

Will asintió con la cabeza. Era vago en los detalles, pero pensó que sabía lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

"Bueno, la verdad del asunto es que un Alfa encuentra bastante difícil resistirse a una Omega en ciertas circunstancias, especialmente una como tú, desarmada y cerca de tu primer calor", dijo Jimmy, su manera fácil de hablar impidiendo que las cosas sean demasiado Dolorosamente molesto. -Lo que el duque quiere, señor Graham, es que vayas a su nieto y dejes que la naturaleza siga su curso, por así decirlo.

Parpadeará "¿Qué?"

-El duque quiere que hagas todo lo que puedas para que Hannibal te reclame -dijo Jimmy, apretando su mano con algo como simpatía-. "Va por la ley y todo, con la esperanza de que su nieto te marque y se establezca después del hecho".

-Hannibal me odia, Jimmy -dijo Will, su voz se quebró cuando pensó en las cosas que Hannibal le había dicho. No había hablado de ello a nadie, negándose a confesar lo inaceptable que era, pero estaba dispuesto a decir eso.

-El duque tiene la esperanza de que se dedique a lo que está ofreciendo y que los dos demostrarán ser compatibles -dijo Jimmy. -Me envió personalmente para pedirle que por favor trate, por lo menos.

-¡Pero yo no sé qué hacer! -dijo Will, angustiado, con el corazón palpitante incluso ante la idea de lo que significaba.

"Solo ... deja que la naturaleza siga su curso," dijo Jimmy, acariciando su hombro suavemente. Parecía que no creía una palabra de lo que decía y eso sólo hizo que el estómago de Will se hundiera más.

Will tragó saliva, con la mirada fija en la puerta. No podía imaginar que Hannibal lo mirara con otra cosa que no sea asco. Sin embargo, recordó claramente que su padre disfrutaba humillándolo, no le gustaba mucho causarle dolor. Seguramente después de su demostración de fuerza esta mañana, tal obertura por parte de Will provocaría una reacción similar. Tal vez un acoplamiento humillante y doloroso sería preferible a Hannibal, un sustituto adecuado para la amabilidad y la cercanía que Will había soñado tan estúpidamente que podría encontrar aquí.

"Sólo ...  _trata_  ", dijo Jimmy, gentil con él como si pudiera romperse como una taza de té caído en el suelo. -Es todo lo que pide.

-No puedo negar al duque una petición -dijo Will, con las palabras trenzadas de miedo, un fin temblor que lo recorría. Tomando una respiración profunda para prepararse, Will se puso de pie y lentamente hizo su camino para cumplir con su destino.

Hannibal se había instalado antes en un sillón frente a la chimenea de su habitación con un trago de brandy y un buen libro hasta que oyó un suave golpe en su puerta.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, colocó el libro y llamó, "Entre".

Una pequeña y pálida forma se movió silenciosamente en su habitación en un fragor de olor dulce.

Era Will. Por supuesto que era Will.

La boca de Hannibal se curvó en humor sarcástico cuando lo vio, cada aspecto Omega de él trabajando horas extras para mejorar su atractivo. Llevaba sólo un par de pantalones de lino que exponían el delgado trazo de su vientre y los huecos de sus caderas. Sus brazos estaban cruzados frente a él, las manos juntas en los hombros con la cabeza en una burla de timidez. Hanníbal pudo ver líneas débiles en su piel, más brillantes que la piel blanca que los rodeaba, pero no podía darles sentido en las sombras.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó, aunque lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Por fin se le había ocurrido a Will, por fin, que si consumaba su matrimonio, entonces Hanníbal no podía anularlo ni librarse de él sin un largo y embarazoso escándalo.

Will dio unos pasos hacia adelante, los dedos de los pies se curvaron de nervios, los miembros blancos temblaban mientras se movía a la luz del fuego, incluso el olor de él trabajando hacia la seducción a pesar de su sabor subyacente de miedo. De hecho, el sabor del miedo era sólo una especia, haciendo que el olor de su más seductor.

Hannibal se echó a reír, ahogándose en un suspiro, observando los ojos azules de Will perseguir la habitación de esquina a esquina, de techo a piso, en cualquier lugar y en todas partes, excepto en el hombre al que había llegado a la cama.

-Ya te he dicho que desprecio lo que eres -murmuró Hannibal, observando cómo un estremecimiento recorrió con él, que era elocuente de vergüenza. Le complacía verlo, expiación por ser lo que era,  _mortificación_  . "Sin embargo, aquí estás, incapaz de resistir tu naturaleza, armado y listo con astucias para hacer lo que las criaturas hacen mejor".

Las manos de Will le cerraron los puños a los hombros. Tragó saliva sin decir nada. Hannibal podía oler la débil sal de sus lágrimas no derramadas, y sintió un deseo repentino de sacudirlos, de afilar el olor de miedo y pánico que cabalgaba justo debajo de su desesperación.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Will? ¿Confiar en tu naturaleza engañosa y orar por lo mejor? Mi abuelo te contrató por ser una  _esposa_  . En lugar de eso, él me da a  _ti_  , una construcción de escasa apelación que alberga una mente vaga, vacía y falta de verdadero propósito fuera de acostarse. Quiero un compañero en la vida, no otra cosa que requiera más de mi atención de la que puedo ahorrar ".

Will colgó la cabeza y respiró hondo antes de decir suavemente, "Puedo darte un heredero ..."

-No quiero uno de ti -Hannibal rápidamente lo apartó, inclinándose hacia delante en su silla para escudriñar a su temblorosa esposa. "De hecho, no puedo pensar en nada de lo que quiera menos que en la posibilidad de que me das algo exactamente como tú, Will. Arreglado por calentamientos e impulsos, necesitando un Alfa para cada pequeña decisión, incapaz y poco dispuesto a levantar una mano para salvarse porque su propia naturaleza requiere su dependencia de algo más fuerte y mejor que sí mismo. Me sentiría obligado a ahogarlo al nacer en vez de condenarlo a vivir de una manera tan humillante y degradante ".

Will se estremeció, con los brazos caídos para cruzar protectoramente sobre su vientre como si la amenaza de Hannibal pudiera de alguna manera ser oído dentro por un niño aún sin soñar.

-Tu padre debio haber sido tan amable -le dijo Hannibal, y volvió su atención al fuego, vagamente consciente de que el alcohol lo estaba haciendo mucho más cruel de lo que tenía derecho a ser. "Tú eres vil para mí,  _repugnante_  . Sal. Fuera de mi vista. Fuera de mi casa.  _Fuera_  .

Se oyó un murmullo suave y casi silencioso de los pies sobre la alfombra, el ruido sordo de pasos que resonaban ligeramente sobre el suelo de madera y el silencioso chasquido de la puerta al cierre de Will.

Hannibal miró hacia atrás el espacio en el que había estado y dibujó en un hálito húmedo con las lágrimas saladas de su esposa. Incluso él podía admitir que había sido mucho más duro de lo que debería haber estado considerando la tierna edad de Will, pero el duro y feo rollo de resentimiento dentro de él se negó a disculparse por ello.

Buscó la botella de brandy y se sirvió una copa más escarpada, mirando fijamente al fuego con ojos ciegos, sus pensamientos sobre la concubina de su padre y lo completamente que había destruido toda su vida, tan fácilmente e irreflexivamente como lo haría Will.

Echó su bebida y pensó sombríamente en lo diferente que sería su mundo si no hubiera cosas como los repugnantes Omegas.

-Mi señor, el duque quiere verte de inmediato.

No era lo primero que Hannibal deseaba escuchar por la mañana, pero no se sorprendió. Probablemente, Will había huido directamente al abuelo anoche, deseoso de contar historias de la crueldad de Hannibal.

-¿Está levantado ya? -preguntó Hannibal, echando las tapas y saliendo al aire fresco mientras Berger levantaba el fuego. Se estiró, bostezando, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-Lo es, mi Señor -dijo Berger-. -El agua de afeitar está lista.

-Gracias, Berger, lo haré yo mismo -dijo Hannibal, ya molesto de que su día estuviera tan perturbado. Éste no era el regreso a casa que él había deseado, y le irritaba que el Omega causara fricción en su familia. Si hubieran hecho lo sensato y escogieran una esposa para él, una esposa  _adecuada_  .

Incluso como nieto y heredero, Hanníbal no estaba en libertad de mantener al duque esperando. Hizo un breve trabajo de afeitarse, bañarse y vestirse y se llevó al estudio de su abuelo, buscando inconscientemente el dulce olor de su esposa, sólo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba particularmente ausente.

Golpeó para anunciarse y entró cuando el Duque llamó. Sin preámbulos, se sentó frente al escritorio de su abuelo y dijo con suavidad: -Berger me informa que quiere hablar conmigo.

El duque estaba pálido con una furia tranquila, algo que Hannibal no había visto desde que era muy joven y su padre lo había logrado. Empujó un papel sobre su escritorio a Hannibal, que lo cogió con el ceño fruncido para examinarlo.

-¿Qué diablos es esto, abuelo? -preguntó, cada vez más lívido al leer el contenido, que daba la propiedad plena y legal de Hartford House a nada menos que a Will Graham.

“  _Incentivos_  ”, respondió Roland, su voz tan fuerte y aguda como la de Hanníbal, su ira era palpable. "Después de anoche, me siento obligado a ofrecer a Will alguna forma de compensación por lo que le he hecho."

-Por lo que se ha hecho a sí mismo -le recordó Hannibal, apretando con la mano el condenado papel. -¡Esto no puede ser correcto, abuelo! Usted tiene  _alguna_  idea de lo que ha escrito ?!”

-Estoy muy consciente de lo que está escrito allí, Hannibal, tal como lo escribí esta mañana -dijo el abuelo-. Si no puedes tratar bien a tu cónyuge en Hartford House, le haré un regalo.

Hannibal lo miró, indignado e incrédulo, luego se rió con desdén. "Ya veo. Entonces el pequeñito corrió directo desde mi dormitorio hasta el tuyo? Hm? Y sin duda enumeró las diversas formas en que yo lo rechazaba ...

-Por el contrario, estaba a casi un cuarto del camino hasta la finca de su padre antes de que pudiera ser alcanzado -dijo el Duque, fría furia brillando en sus ojos ámbar-, y sólo dijo que le ordenaron salir de la casa y, falto de dónde ir, quiso volver a su padre.

Hannibal se quedó en silencio por un momento, preguntándose cómo el Omega había conseguido una vez más pasar la oportunidad de revelar su comportamiento. "Deberías haberlo dejado", dijo, su voz engañosamente suave. -No lo quiero. Él es totalmente desagradable para mí en todos los aspectos y deseo ser alejado de él. "

-Yo soy la cabeza de esta familia -le recordó el duque-. "Eres mi heredero y, como tal, haré lo que te digo por lo mejor de nuestra línea. Con este fin, Hannibal, este acuerdo se mantiene. Hartford House pertenecerá a William Graham en su totalidad. La única manera en que usted recuperará el control de esta finca es engendrar un hijo Alfa en él, momento en el cual tendré esta orden rescindida. Esos son mis términos, y como soy viejo, espero que empieces rápido.

Hannibal lo miró, horrorizado por el hecho de que la casa que había albergado a los Lecter desde tiempos inmemorables se daría parte y parcela a ese pequeño intruso sin ninguna buena razón que pudiera ver.

-Graham es una parte aceptada de esta familia, Hannibal -dijo el duque, grave y enojado-. "No habrá anulación, ni disolución de esta unión. Quiero un hijo de su línea; De hecho, quiero varios, incluyendo Omegas, y si tengo que despojarte de Hartford House para conseguirlos, que  _así sea_  .

Hannibal frunció el ceño, reprimiendo su temperamento con dificultad. Con una voz tranquila y peligrosa, preguntó: -¿Por qué insistes en esto, abuelo? ¿Qué hechizo ha lanzado para que no puedas desprenderse de él?

-Sólo me preocupa la continuidad de la línea de Lecter -le recordó el abuelo-. "¿La crianza de los Graham es impecable y él es rico en su propio derecho, o usted da vuelta a su nariz para arriba en la dote que llegó con él? No hay ninguna razón viable para no perseguir esto, excepto por su pequeña negativa a verlo como la persona que él es en lugar de lo que usted percibe.

Hannibal dejó el papel sobre el escritorio, masticando su labio inferior con rabia, justo temblando con él.

-Hay otra manera en la que espero que no insista usted en hacerlo -dijo el abuelo, tomando el papel.

-¿Y qué es eso? Por favor, no subestimes mi deseo de deshacerme de eso, abuelo.

-La opción, por supuesto, es hacer de Anthony mi heredero -dijo Roland, congelando la sangre de Hannibal en sus venas con indignación. -Él era tu representante en matrimonio con Will y no tendría ningún reparo en convertirse en Duque en mi lugar. Se tratan muy bien y, sin duda, harán niños encantadores. Sería fácil enmendar los documentos. "

Hannibal lo miró con incredulidad. Con silenciosa conmoción, aclaró: -¿Entonces soy desheredado en parte o en su totalidad por el capricho de una Omega?

-Hannibal -dijo el abuelo, recordándole que, aunque anciano, era un feroz alfa por derecho propio. "¿Me crees tan débil que pierdo mi sentido en presencia de un Omega lo suficientemente joven para ser mi propio bisnieto? Si no puedes comprender que Will no tiene un hueso de cruel o manipulador en su cuerpo, entonces confía en mi juicio.

\- Confío en tu juicio, abuelo - gruñó Hannibal, poniéndose de pie y enderezando su chaqueta.

"¿Entonces qué harás?"

" Empacar" , gruñó Hannibal, acechando desde la habitación y gritando por encima de su hombro, "Puedes insistir que esa criatura tenga esta casa, pero no puedes insistir en que me quede aquí! ¡Si se queda, entonces me iré!

-¡Hannibal!

Hannibal subió las escaleras, rugiendo para que Berger empacara sus cosas, con su mente en cólera que se negaba a ser dominado.


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Seis años después**

_Señor Clarges_

_Les escribo ahora en el pleno entendimiento de que ha formado una nueva vida desde la última vez que nos encontramos. A pesar de que detesto incurrir en ello, me veo obligado a informarles que Su Gracia, el Duque, tu propio abuelo, ha caído en mala salud, y desea tu compañía, ya que hay asuntos de herencia aún no resueltos entre vosotros. Por favor, date prisa y regresa a Hartford House a la mayor brevedad posible por su bien._

_Sinceramente,_

_Will Graham_

Hartford House no había cambiado más en seis años que en el tiempo que había estado en la guerra, descubrió Hannibal. Al menos en el exterior, salvo por el camino adoquinado que ahora se alimentaba de los que conducían a la capital.

El paso de seis años había entorpecido su ira un poco, pero todavía se sentía incómodo de regresar. No había renunciado a este lugar de buena forma y no estaba orgulloso de cómo se había comportado desde entonces, pero se enfrentaría a lo que había que hacer frente a fin de traer la paz a su abuelo.

Hannibal suspiró, bajando de su caballo por el camino hacia la casa, observando ociosamente el cuidado césped y el crecimiento próspero de los árboles plantados en los últimos años. Entonces, algunos cambios. Will también habría cambiado, sin duda. Hanníbal había oído una historia callejera de su esposo ausente de vez en cuando, susurraba en los salones de baile donde bailaba con mujeres que no eran las suyas, riéndose y riendo de la inaceptable esposa que se marchaba a Hartford House o, más escandalosamente, Igual que su primera esposa había sido. Menos a menudo había oído cuentos de su primo, Anthony. Había escrito a Hannibal primero poco después de que él hubiera ido a preguntarle por qué no estaba en la residencia en Hartford House, y más tarde para decirle que tanto el Duque como Will se negaron a bajar el pie de los terrenos, Su abuelo debido a su mala salud y Will debido a la deshonra muy pública traída a él por Hannibal que toma a una señora el momento que aterrizó en la capital. Anthony, que nunca había picado palabras, había conseguido picarle la conciencia sin ofenderlo, un talento raro considerando sus actos de traición, y escribió sólo ahora en la ocasión en que lo golpeó. Su propia carta de la declinante salud de su abuelo había llegado a Hannibal pocos días después, lo que le llevó a volver al asiento ducal por fin.

La vida como el heredero del duque era aparentemente cómoda, por decir lo menos. Hannibal vivió en el lujo en el Townhouse durante la estación donde él sobresalió en sus deberes médicos a sus elites. Giró entre sus otras fincas para asegurarse de que estaban corriendo adecuadamente y veraniego en otra de las fincas de Lecter donde su amante estaba instalada, con su próximo hijo. No tenía ningún deseo de perder la herencia que les proporcionaba su estilo de vida y que fue agravado por su negativa a permitir que el Omega se alegara de verlo despojado de todo. Sólo esperaba que pudiera prevalecer sobre su abuelo para legitimar a su hijo bastardo, si este próximo hijo naciera varón, porque ciertamente no había posibilidad de un hijo con Will Graham y deseaba que su abuelo pudiera ver la razón.

-Mi señor Clarges -dijo Hawkes cuando llegó, el habitual ejército de criados salió a saludarlo. Era más viejo y más gris, pero todavía rígido con su propia dignidad, irradiando al hombre que había sido como su propio hijo. Bienvenido, por fin.

"Hawkes," dijo él, asintiendo ligeramente, mirando alrededor para su esposo. -¿Cómo está mi abuelo?

-Muy enfermo, milord -dijo Hawkes, preocupado por espesar su voz-. "Él está muy angustiado por las circunstancias. Desea que encuentres un lugar aquí.

-Ah, pero este no es mi lugar, ¿verdad, gracias a ese maldito Omega -dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño por sus rasgos-. Entregó el semental a un lacayo que se lo llevó. "No importa. He venido a petición de mi abuelo para que haga lo que me pide. Lo que hay que hacer después depende de mí.

Hawkes se acobardó ante aquél, murmurando: -Sí, mi Señor.

"Llévame a él, entonces."

-Ah, está durmiendo ahora mismo, mi Señor -dijo Hawkes, señalando apresuradamente que debían abrirse las puertas para admitir a Hannibal. "El medicamento que toma para su artritis lo cansa."

-¿Y la Omega? -preguntó Hannibal, con voz tensa mientras entraba y miraba a su alrededor. Había toda clase de cambios dentro de la casa propiamente dicha, las actualizaciones que habían estado atrasadas. Imaginó que Will se divirtió mucho al ordenar al personal de sus pies para satisfacer sus caprichos. Después de todo, Hartford House le había sido entregado en un plato de plata, y todo lo que tenía que hacer fue jugar a la víctima. No había duda en la mente de Hannibal de que si no lo habían convocado primero, se le habría excluido de la Casa por el orgullo.

"Señor. Graham está supervisando algunos asuntos, mi Señor -dijo Hawkes, su voz calentándose considerablemente.

Hannibal se echó a reír, pensando que Hawkes estaba haciendo una broma. El mayordomo le ofreció una sonrisa incómoda, cambiando de tema preguntando: -¿Quieres refrescarte, mi Señor? Tengo en la buena autoridad que la señora Pimms ha hecho algunos pasteles sólo para usted.

"¿Ah, tratando de engordarme ya, Hawkes?", Preguntó Hannibal, dispuesto a ser puesto en buen humor incluso si su maldito esposo no era lo suficientemente brillante como para darse cuenta de que debía estar aquí para saludarlo por el bien de las apariencias. "Sí, eso va a hacer muy bien. Voy a tomar un baño. Envía a Berger cuando llegue.

-Sí, mi Señor -dijo Hawkes, observándolo subir las escaleras con gracia atlética-.

Los cambios se extendieron a los niveles superiores. Hannibal vio, nuevas alfombras y corredores, muebles nuevos, nueva tapicería en piezas de la herencia. Había un toque suave que sugirió que el Omega había instigado tales cambios. Hannibal se preguntó amargamente por su deuda ahora que se había desatado a gastar hasta el fondo de su corazón en su ausencia. Tal vez seis años había sido un poco mucho de su parte. Tendría suerte si quedasen dos peniques para frotar juntos.

Se dio cuenta de que aunque vio la influencia de Will Graham en la casa, no encontró su olor. Había una clara falta de ese dulce olor, de hecho, lo suficiente para que él se dejara llevar por el baño compartido de sus suites unidas para abrir la puerta de la habitación de Will.

Estaba allí, pero débil, como un recuerdo de años atrás, una telaraña de fragancia que se aferraba aquí y allá. Era más fuerte en su cama, un perfume indistinto persistente que era difícil de rastrear. Curioso, Hannibal se trasladó a la vanidad, un artículo que había servido a la Duquesa a lo largo de su vida. Esperaba chucherías y perlas, cajas llenas de joyas compradas por impulso y rápidamente olvidadas. En su lugar encontró una caja de joyería lacada con un puñado de modestos ganchos enjoyados, cada uno acompañado de una nota de felicitación de cumpleaños del duque y nada más y un cepillo de plata que se extendía a un lado, aparte de que estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de varios misteriosos frascos de vidrio de líquido y el broche de color rojo rubor que Will había usado en su cena desafortunada.

-El abuelo debió haber puesto el pie sobre ese tema -murmuró Hannibal, moviéndose al camerino-. En lugar del excesivo vestuario que esperaba, Hannibal encontró una sombría suma de ropa adecuada para los funerales en su color y falta de adorno. Hannibal mismo no era fribolo, pero incluso su ropa tenía más vida.

"Odio recibirlo con corrección, mi Señor, pero usted está en la habitación equivocada."

Hannibal se volvió, con el ceño fruncido, las manos cruzadas detrás de él mientras se enfrentaba a Will Graham después de seis años de ausencia.

No había pasado mucho tiempo con Will durante su fallecido regreso a casa hace seis años, pero incluso una exposición tan corta golpeó a su casa la comprensión de que Will Graham había cambiado considerablemente desde entonces. Era más alto, todavía engalanado incluso con sus capas de ropa disfrazada, mirando a Hannibal con inquietantes ojos azules que ni se estremecieron ni le aceptaron. Sus rizos oscuros eran algo más suaves, más cortos de lo que habían sido, y su rostro se había hundido ligeramente, su mandíbula cuadrada era una lámina perfecta para el exceso de su boca delicada y llena.

Había mentido y había llamado a esa criatura horrible una vez, pero no era lo bastante bonita para conseguir su camino.

Hannibal dudaba mucho de que hubiera algo en el mundo que Will Graham pudiera pedir y no recibir inmediatamente al agitar sus pestañas ridículamente largas, y sin duda lo sabía muy bien.

-Yo soy el futuro duque -le recordó Hannibal, consciente de que estaba probando el aire por el olor de Will, todavía extrañamente esquivo incluso tan cerca. -Todas las habitaciones de esta casa son mías.

Apretó los dientes una vez que lo dijo, dándose cuenta de que no era cierto en lo más mínimo. Hartford House pertenecía a Will Graham, sin importar quién fuera el duque de aquella época.

Will inclinó la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa irónica, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las manos pálidas y pequeñas escondidas de la vista. Hanníbal notó con irritación que llevaba un pañuelo de papel, grueso y bien anudado según la moda, pero cubriendo enteramente esta garganta. No tenía medios ni razones para protestar o quejarse, pero sintió una frustración instintiva al omega por negarse a ser visto. Hannibal nunca antes había conocido a alguien que no le hiciera alarde de su cuello como un premio, desafiando a cualquier alfa con fuerza suficiente para tratar de dejar su huella para que todos lo vieran.

A pesar de la propiedad de Hartford House, su abuelo me ha asegurado que tengo un lugar aquí, aunque nunca he afirmado que es permanente, dijo Will, moviéndose a su vanidad para deslizar el cepillo a un lado. Era menos un arreglo que una excusa para darle a Hannibal la espalda, aunque eso también era una provocación. Sus hombros se habían estirado junto con su estatura, pero su cintura se había adelgazado aún más, todos los rastros de suavidad finalmente reducido a dejar las líneas limpias de simetría pura.

Hannibal estaba profundamente nervioso.

"Supongo que me vas a recordar que esta Casa ya no es mía", preguntó, recuperándose lo suficiente como para entregar la púa con verdadero calor. Vio el rostro de Will reflejado en el espejo, las cejas oscuras y el ceño fruncido que curvaba su boca.

-No he oído que has perdido tu herencia, lord Clarges -dijo Will, levantando la mirada ligeramente hasta alcanzar a Hannibal en el espejo, y un fugaz contacto que se perdió casi inmediatamente. -Tu abuelo estará al lado de sí mismo para oírlo.

Hannibal miró fijamente, sus propias características educadas para ocultar la confusión resultante de esa declaración particular.

-¡No voy a perder mi herencia! -dijo Hannibal, escudriñando a su compañero esbelto a pesar de sí mismo. "Estoy hablando del hecho de que Hartford House le pertenece a usted! ¡Aunque no te lo mereces!

Will se tensó, un cambio sutil de músculos a lo largo de sus hombros, un ligero apriete al tono insultado de Hannibal.

-Hartford House es la casa ancestral de los Lecter -dijo Will suavemente, aunque su voz era rígida y ofendida. -No tengo ninguna intención de tomar eso de usted, señor Clarges, pero no me reprenderán por algo que no he hecho.

"Hartford House es tuyo a menos de tres días después de tu llegada y esperas que crea que no tienes ninguna mano en ello?" Hannibal resopló, los hombros hacia atrás y la barbilla se inclinó ligeramente, inconscientemente destacando sus cualidades Alpha en reacción instintiva al desinterés continuo de Will. "Es por eso que estoy aquí, para discutir cosas con el abuelo para que podamos ordenar todo este lío. No es nada que usted entienda o tenga interés en. "

El silencio que siguió fue espeso y Hannibal se movió nervioso y sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo con su conversación, como si Will tuviera la inteligencia necesaria para darse cuenta de lo que realmente significaba su regreso: encontrar una manera de alejar a Hartford House de sus manos codiciosas.

-Me siento aliviado de que hayas leído la carta y no la hayas quemado- murmuró Will, cambiando el tema, o perdiendo el interés. Se movió para que Hannibal ya no pudiera verlo en el espejo, pero todavía se enfrentaba a que sus hombros se deslizaran por su estrecha cintura y el destello de su abrigo que servía para enfatizar más que disimular la ligera curva de sus caderas.

-¿Y por qué lo quemaría? -preguntó Hannibal, molesto de que Will le creyera tan mezquino cuando los Omegas eran notoriamente así. Nunca habías enviado una carta ni una sola vez en seis años. Supuse que había algún propósito detrás de él.

-Bueno, al menos estás aquí -dijo Will, volviéndose hacia él, con los brazos cruzados de nuevo, posturas defensivas que sólo sirvieron para irritar a Hannibal. Mientras que no esperaba una cálida bienvenida, no esperaba que se comporte como un Omega sola con un Alfa entre los Alfas. Esperaba la clase de temblor habitual, la excitación de ojos abiertos que a menudo tienen las cortesanas que permanecieron libres y dispuestos. Esperaba una charla para hacer el amor, las miradas maliciosas y las sonrisas tímidas de una criatura que no podía ayudar a su propia naturaleza.

Will lo miró, cauteloso pero no afectado, sus solemnes ojos azules, pesados y mucho más viejos que su cara lisa, permitiendo atrapar una peculiar melancolía fuera de lugar en uno tan joven.

-Si quieres cambiar de habitación -dijo lentamente, una sonrisa burlona curvando su boca rosada, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado como si Hannibal fuera una novedad sorprendente. -Entonces haré que Jimmy prepare mis cosas.

Hanníbal se tensó, con la boca fruncida en desaprobación. En un tono arrogante y duro, dijo: -Vine a ver si ya te habías ido, sabiendo que estaba llegando para ocupar mi lugar por fin. Imagina mi decepción al encontrarte aquí todavía.

"Imagínate," Will concordó, sus dientes blancos destellando en una sonrisa torcida. Cuando no dijo nada más, el ceño de Hannibal se intensificó.

-¿Te ves siempre como si estuviera a punto de asistir a un funeral? -preguntó, sus ojos ámbar balanceándose sobre el abrigo negro de Will, los pantalones negros y las botas negras de rodilla, todos oscuros excepto su camisa blanca y su pañuelo anudado. Hizo que el propio abrigo bordado con buen gusto de Hannibal pareciera positivamente parecido a un pavo real en comparación.

Las cejas de Will se elevaron en suave diversión.

Hanníbal lo encontró muy inquietante.

-¿Estás tratando de  _insultarme_  , Hannibal? -preguntó él, sonando tan ligeramente desaprobador y divertido. La  _gallina_ escarpada. -¿O está asustado de que pude haber gastado su fortuna en ropa y de alguna manera logre ocultarlo todo de usted?

Hannibal lo fulminó con los ojos entornados. Él habría dicho que había algún error y Will Graham era una beta, pero incluso tan débil su olor era innegablemente el de un Omega ... aunque poco se comportó como uno.

-Ah, me disculpo -dijo Will, fingiendo comprender la causa de la repentina y dura afrenta de Hannibal. -Preferirías que te llame Lord Clarges, ¿verdad? Muy bien, Lord Clarges. Esperaré abajo hasta que estés satisfecho con el contenido de mi guardarropa y regreses a tu propia suite otra vez.

-¡No harás nada de eso! -exclamó Hannibal, enrojecido de consternación, sin saber cómo algo tan tímido de naturaleza y sumamente sumiso como un Omega había conseguido de algún modo reprimirlos sutilmente-. -¡No tengo ningún interés en tu guardarropa, maldita sea!

-Por supuesto, mi Señor -murmuró Will, observándolo con divertidos y burlones ojos azules-.

-¡No me llames así, por el amor de los dioses! -ordenó Hannibal, sacudiéndose el abrigo para calmarlo, consumido por el deseo de prepararse frente a la obvia pero engañosa desaprobación de Will. -¡Los sirvientes tendrán un día de campo!

Se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba en el momento en que salió de su boca, diciendo algo así al cónyuge que había abandonado seis años antes y luego procedió a hacer públicamente un tonto en la sociedad educada.

Frustrado y sintiéndose descentrado, Hannibal le dijo bruscamente: "Llámame por mi nombre de pila".

Caminó con intención hacia la puerta de su baño compartido, erizado ante la suave frase que lo siguió.

"Por supuesto, Hannibal ..."

Will soltó una respiración profunda y aliviada cuando Hannibal finalmente se fue. Él se desplomó contra la puerta, su mano temblorosa cuando la levantó para apartar sus rizos de su frente caliente.

Ver a Hannibal de nuevo después de seis años fue como un puñetazo en el intestino. Aislado aquí en Hartford House con sólo el envejecido Duque, Anthony, y los servidores beta para la compañía regular, Will había olvidado lo que un Alpha en su mejor momento podría hacerle. Más bien, lo que este, _particular_  alfa, en su mejor momento podría hacer, ya que no tenía tal problema con Anthony Dimmond durante sus visitas.

Pero entonces, él no se había unido a Anthony Dimmond como lo había hecho con Hannibal, y no había pasado un día que no hubiera deseado otra cosa.

Hannibal se asomó, detrás de sus ojos cerrados, alto, observándole con la belleza estoica y sin esfuerzo de un dios indiferente. Sólo el pensamiento de él le clavó los nervios de Will con fuerza. Su pulso estaba acelerado, sus fosas nasales brillaban para recoger el pesado aroma de él. Su corazón latía con fuerza y agradeció a todos los dioses que él recordara que los tónicos represivos que él tomaba eran capaces de ocultar la magnitud del efecto de Hannibal sobre él. Sólo podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría el altanero Lord Clarges si hubiera intuido de qué modo los instintos de Will respondían a su cercanía.

-No se quedará -se aseguró Will, moviéndose para sentarse ante la vanidad, antes de que sus débil rodillas cedieran. Apoyó el codo y dejó caer la cabeza en la palma de la mano, aspirando otra respiración que era más fácil que antes cuando el olor de Hannibal se desvaneció. -Se irá. Arreglará las cosas con el duque y se marchará ... "

Hace seis años, Jimmy le había dicho cautelosamente que su marido había empacado sus cosas y se había ido. Will había sido golpeado por la culpa, la ansiedad y el pánico, sabiendo que él era la causa de su retirada, frenético ante la idea de que sería responsable de romper la línea principal de la familia Lecter con su presencia inadecuada. La repentina y absoluta pérdida del alfa al que instintivamente se unió tuvo consecuencias devastadoras para Will, que se quedó recogiendo los pedazos dispersos y destrozados de sí mismo sin la capacidad de volverlos a juntar.

Así que se había adaptado, como los Omegas estan diseñados para hacer. Se había adaptado a la perspectiva de Hannibal. Se había adaptado a los deseos Alpha con los que se había unido en un momento de coacción y angustia emocional. Había enviado el guardarropa de Mina a su padre y rechazado las recomendaciones del sastre para colores suaves y tejidos ligeros. Había ordenado el mínimo, optando por vivir como un renunciante, rechazando cualquier cosa que su naturaleza le pareciera agradable. Su lugar en la propiedad de Hartford House fue comprado con una mentira, y Will estaba decidido a no sufrir por ello. Se había encargado de la casa y la hacienda para ayudar al duque y, después de unos pocos meses de vigilancia, el duque se había contentado con dejar las cosas en sus manos. Durante los últimos seis años, Will había vivido como un fantasma en esta casa, apenas visto y rara vez escuchado,

Ahora estaba a punto de terminar, lo sabía. Hannibal había regresado y no estaba más inclinado a aceptar a Will ahora de lo que había sido hace seis años, ni tampoco el duque estaba más inclinado a llevar a Will de regreso a su padre y fingir que todo el episodio sórdido nunca había tenido lugar.

"Señor. ¿Graham?

-¿Sí, Jimmy? -preguntó, levantando la vista para encontrar a su criado que le miraba a escondidas en la puerta. Por todos los derechos debe ser dirigido por su título, pero Will lo rechazó. Su insistencia en que le llamaran "Will" se había encontrado con un rechazo escandalizado, pero "Mr. Graham "hizo lo suficientemente bien para todos.

-¿Era él? -susurró Jimmy, señalando hacia la puerta del baño-.

Will se quebró una sonrisa cansada a pesar de sí mismo y asintió con la cabeza, suavemente diciendo, "Tan agradable como siempre, me temo. Estaba comprobando que no había invertido su herencia en mi armario.

Jimmy frunció el ceño, sabiendo mejor que nadie cuánto le quedaba a Will con respecto a sí mismo.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? -preguntó Will. -¿O sólo curiosidad?

"Bueno, ya me conoces," Jimmy se rió, agitando la mano. "  _Pero_  , estoy aquí porque Lord du Maurier está preguntando por ti."

"Su momento es extraño," dijo Will, no sorprendido en lo más mínimo. -Dudo que Lord Clarges se alegrará de volver a verlo. Gracias, Jimmy, estaré abajo directamente. "

Jimmy se marchó con una suave sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, dejando a Will a solas otra vez.

Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo, mirando a sus propios ojos azules. Un extraño le devolvió la mirada, pálido, sin vida y llano. Ciertamente, no cabía rival para un futuro duque, como le habían contado innumerables veces a través de los años, al oír chismes repetidos por debajo de las escaleras, llevados por los criados que sentían la necesidad de defenderlo contra sus justificados detractores.

Suspirando, Will se puso en pie y salió, esperando que Hannibal estuviera satisfecho con lo que había encontrado y se quedaría en su propia suite durante el tiempo que estuvo aquí.

Anthony estaba en el salón, un compañero más joven y más amable de lo que Hannibal podía aspirar a ser, el parecido entre ellos menos fuerte ahora en seis años de crecimiento. Will nunca pensó que podría perdonar a Anthony por su parte en lo que había sucedido, pero en realidad lo encontró muy agradable y divertido. El hecho de que fuera un Alfa rara vez apareció-Nunca se sintió movido a responder a él gracias a su vínculo con Hannibal y Anthony había mencionado en más de una ocasión que los supresores hicieron que Will fuera un hombre beta en todos menos la verdad. Se habían convertido en amigos improbables a través de los años, la proximidad de las explotaciones du Maurier permitiendo visitas frecuentes durante la temporada baja, aunque sólo iba en una dirección.

¡Ah! ¡Ahí tienes! Me pregunté qué había pasado! ", Gritó Anthony, girando con energía crepitante, golpeando sus botas de montar con ritmo impaciente. No estabas en tu oficina.

-Los sirvientes me informaron de que Lord Clarges había regresado -dijo Will, notando la sorpresa en la cara de Anthony. -¿No lo sabías?

-No, por supuesto que no -dijo Anthony, horrorizado-. "Yo habría ido a otra dirección si lo hubiera hecho. Bueno, supongo que eso pone un problema en mis planes, entonces.

-¿Qué planes? -preguntó Will, enderezando distraídamente una almohada en el sillon donde Anthony debía de estar sentado antes de que bajara.

"Pensé que íbamos a dar un paseo", dijo Anthony, encantado consigo mismo. "¿Que el cocinero nos prepare un almuerzo y vayamos a pescar? Has estado encerrado en tu oficina durante semanas. Necesitas un descanso."

Will se rió de eso, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco.

-En realidad -dijo Anthony, echando un vistazo a la puerta del salón-. -Si nos apresuramos, podríamos huir antes de que Hannibal sepa que estoy aquí.

Will abrió la boca para decir que no podía escapar, y luego lo pensó mejor cuando recordó cómo Hannibal le había hablado arriba. Él asintió con la cabeza y le dijo: "Sí, vamos. Preferiría que no estuviera aquí, de ninguna manera; Dudo que se queje por la ausencia de cualquiera de los dos.

La sonrisa de Anthony se ensanchó, semejante a la Hannibal dando a Will una punzada de desconcierto, y él sonó vigorosamente por Hawkes, que parecía como por arte de magia.

-Señor du Maurier y yo iremos a una excursión al muelle, señor Hawkes -dijo Will, consciente del silencio de desaprobación del mayordomo dirigido por Anthony. -¿Podría pedir a la señora Pimms que nos hiciera una canasta y que me trajeran los equipos de pesca?

-Por supuesto, señor Graham -dijo, con su voz sonora llevando casi como si esperara que Hannibal o el duque lo escucharan y vinieran a investigar. -Mi señor du Maurier, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

-Sí -dijo Will, y arqueó una ceja ante el indignado golpe de Anthony-. "Si voy a meterme en problemas por esto, vas a tener problemas conmigo".

La sonrisa de Anthony regresó con toda su fuerza. "¡Socios en el crimen, entonces! Sí, me quedaré, Hawkes. Y rapido, ¿quieres? Quiero estar lejos de la casa antes de que mi primo venga a tapar mis oídos. No he bailado fuera de su alcance durante seis años sólo para ser capturado  _ahora_  . "

El cesto fue traído directamente y el caballo de Will fue traído alrededor, ensillado y cargado con su equipo atado en su grupa. Se montó y suspiró mientras se acomodaba en la silla, sintiendo ya la tensión de la llegada de Hannibal aflojarse dentro de él. Tenía pocos placeres de los que raramente participaba y un día en la ribera era uno de ellos.

-¿Hay alguna noticia devastadora que quieras echarme encima? -preguntó Will, dirigiéndose a Anthony con una mirada atenta mientras avanzaban con facilidad hacia el molino de la finca.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntarías eso?"

-¿Porque has cabalgado hoy queriendo llevarme a un picnic? -dijo Will, riendo suavemente-  _y_  me llevas a pescar. La última vez que lo hiciste, me trajiste noticias de que nació la hija de Hanníbal.

-Ah, sí, eso -dijo Anthony, moviéndose incómodo-, esos altos pómulos de Lecter se abren a la luz de la tarde, pero su boca más que la de Dimmond. -No, nada tan terrible como eso.

-No fue  _terrible_  , sólo ... -dijo Will, preocupado por el recuerdo. -Fue sólo ...  _informativo_  de mi lugar. Me alegro de que ambos hicieron bien y prosperar. Las amantes de Hannibal no merecen la culpa de mi situación.

Anthony frunció el ceño en dirección, con la boca fruncida.

-Tu hermana se está convirtiendo en el tema principal de la ciudad -dijo él, la precaución neutral de su voz alarmante a Will más que el contenido.

"¿Cúal? Tengo varias hermanas -dijo Will, aunque sabía cuál. Su gemelo, por supuesto. Se había casado con Lord Rathmore como estaba previsto, y en los últimos seis años se había comportado con la misma arrogancia indignante que su padre había animado en ella. Cuando lord Rathmore había tomado una amante, Mina había lanzado públicamente un ataque y trató de quemar la casa de la pobre mujer. Realmente no se podía decir lo que había hecho ahora. El último Will había oído hablar de ella, amenazaba con divorciarse, y se había reunido con un actor, sin hacer ningún movimiento para ocultar su propio asunto.

"Will, honestamente," regañó Anthony, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Le vi en el último fin de semana y ella preguntó por ti."

Will sintió los dedos fríos descender por su espina dorsal y se estremeció, preguntándose si era el hecho de su padre.

-Considerando que nunca ha tratado de contactarte con usted en todos estos años, me sorprendió que lo hiciera -prosiguió Anthony. Quería saber cuáles eran los planes de Hannibal en lo que respecta a usted.

-Podría habérselo preguntado ella misma -dijo Will, con voz apagada-. "Estoy seguro de que se han visto mucho durante los últimos seis años".

-En realidad, no -corrigió Anthony, guiando a su caballo hacia el sendero hacia el molino-. "Ella estaba justificadamente aterrorizada de acercarse a él teniendo en cuenta el papel que desempeñó en su matrimonio. No se han cruzado una sola vez. ¡Está tan cerca de mí como yo!

-Supongo que eso es lo mejor -dijo Will, pensando en qué habría terminado esa reunión. "No puedo imaginar cómo reaccionaría al ser llamada fea."

"¿Feo?" Preguntó Anthony, riendo. -¿Por qué alguien llamaría feo a tu hermana?

-Siempre me han dicho que mi parecido con Mina es aterrador para cada detalle -dijo Will. -Hannibal la encontraría tan poco atractiva como me encuentra.

Anthony se rió de eso, luego le lanzó una mirada de reojo y sacudió la cabeza. -Está solo en esa estimación, Will. Los pocos de mis compañeros que te han visto te consideran muy encantador y atractivo, con maneras agradables y una tristeza lejana que pide alivio.

-No debes asociarte con tontos -dijo Will, desechándolo-. Ni con un Omega, Anthony.

-Tonterias -dijo Anthony, riéndose-. “Mis perspectivas se están discutiendo de vuelta en casa y un número de Omegas entre ellos, raros tal como son.” Volvió la mirada abrir y cerrar de Will y le hizo un guiño cuando pasó a mirar hacia arriba, diciendo: “Pero no se comparan con usted."

Will se echó a reír ante eso, poniéndolo a tono con más ridículas tonterías de Anthony.

Cabalgaron por la orilla del río desde del molino hasta un pequeño muelle de pesca que el Duque había ordenado construir para Will como regalo para su cumpleaños cuando descubrió que a Will le encantaba pescar. Will nunca dejaría de estar agradecido al viejo Alpha por todas sus bondades, incluso si la mayoría de los regalos afectuosos que intentó prodigar a Will fueron rechazados.

-¿Podremos pescar primero o después? -preguntó Anthony, bajándose para tomar la canasta de la parte trasera del monte de Will.

-¿Prefiero pescar por un tiempo, a menos que esté hambriento? -dijo Will, desmontando hábilmente y aflojando las correas que sostenían su equipo de pesca en su lugar.

-Entonces, pescar primero -dijo Anthony, ya desprendiéndose las botas y las medias mientras Will ponía las varas juntas y las colgaba de línea. ¿Estás preocupado ahora que ha vuelto?

-No -dijo Will, enfocado a encontrar ganchos y plomos adecuados en la modesta caja que el señor Hawkes le había dado para que guardara sus pequeñas piezas sueltas.

-Tú sabes que esto no terminará bien -dijo Anthony,  descalzo entre los caballos pacientes para quitarse el equipo. Siseó cuando su yegua se movió, bailando una jodida maldición para evitar que sus dedos desnudos fueran pisados.

Will se rió de eso, diciendo: -Deberías haber hecho eso antes de quitarte las botas, chico de la naturaleza.

Anthony le frunció el ceño, pero terminó de todos modos, amontonando el equipo a la sombra de un árbol cercano y dejando que los caballos vagaran.

"No dijiste nada", dijo finalmente, cansado de esperar a que Will se dirigiera a su declaración.

-No sabía que hubieras hecho una pregunta -dijo Will, terminando de atar los ganchos, los corchos y los plomos-. Había un pequeño paquete de tela de cerdo lateral para usar como cebo metido en la parte superior de la cesta de picnic y lo recogió, ofreciendo un polo a Anthony para tomar. -Hannibal ha venido a reclamar su lugar, Anthony. No es asunto mío cómo lo hace.

Anthony tomó el palo y el paquete, frunciendo el ceño suavemente mientras veía a Will quitarse sus propias botas y medias.

-Podrías perderlo todo, Will -dijo, sonando genuinamente preocupado-, si convence al abuelo de permitir una anulación. Si no lo hace, Hannibal no dejará de intentarlo, no mientras Hartford House le pertenezca a usted.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Will, con su voz en silencio sobre el sonido del río-. Se puso de pie firmemente, durante todos los largos años de su vida preparándolo para tener fuerzas frente a la adversidad. Después de todo, era peligroso mostrar cualquier debilidad ante un Alfa, por muy amables que parecían. De un modo u otro, se las arreglará para deshacerse de mí. Incluso después de que me dijeran la decisión del duque, nunca imaginé que mi lugar aquí duraría.

Anthony frunció el ceño, encontrando más en esa declaración de lo que le importaba.

-No hablemos de eventualidades desagradables -le urgió Will, convocando una sonrisa frágil y desgastada. Se dirigió al muelle y se dejó caer al final, colgando sus pies descalzos en el agua con un suspiro.

Sin ningún otro recurso, Anthony se unió a él, los dos enganchando sus anzuelos con cebo y dejando conversaciones más complicadas detrás de ellos.

En el momento en que Hannibal se refrescó debidamente, se relleno con los pasteles y té, el duque estaba despierto y pidiendo verlo.

Hannibal se preparó para lo que vendría, sin duda alguna horrible fila como la que había tenido la última vez que estaba en casa. Amaba mucho a su abuelo, pero eran dos Alphas cortados de la misma tela obstinada y eso no causó ninguna fricción entre ellos.

No estaba preparado, sin embargo, para ver a su abuelo frágil en su cama, parecía ojeroso y gastado y mucho más viejo de lo que debería.

-Hannibal -dijo, sonriendo al ver a su nieto, tendiéndole una mano temblorosa que Hannibal agarró de inmediato-. No estaba segura de que vinieras.

-Por supuesto que vendria, abuelo -dijo, preguntándose dónde había desaparecido toda esa fuerza-. Por otra parte, seis años era más cercano a una década de lo que no era, y el Duque no había sido joven durante mucho tiempo. No sabía que estuvieras tan enfermo. ¡Will debería haberme escrito antes!

-Quería hacerlo, pero yo no lo deje -dijo Roland, apretando los dedos. -Había esperado que vinieras solo por tu cuenta.

Hannibal se detuvo en eso, escalizado y un poco avergonzado. Había pensado muchas veces en su abuelo una vez que la ira de sus maquinaciones se había agotado, pero su maldito orgullo le había impedido llegar. Como siempre, había conseguido lo mejor de él en ese sentido y este era el precio de la misma.

-Hannibal -dijo el duque, trayendo sus pensamientos al presente. -No estoy bien en estos días, muchacho. No tengo tiempo para bailar en torno a temas o discutir con usted-quiero ese niño, Hannibal. Quiero que un niño siga la línea de Lecter.

Hannibal lo miró con calculador cálculo antes de decirle: -Mi señora está embarazada. Debe ser un hijo ...

-No estoy legitimando a tu hijo bastardo -dijo el duque, el esfuerzo forzando un ataque de tos que le dejó respirar con dificultad. Cuando se hubo recuperado un poco, siguió con menos fuerza para decir: -Estás muy en peligro de perder esta finca, Hannibal. Todo lo que pido es un niño.

"No, usted pide un hijo Alpha !  _Con_  el Omega que me impusiste, "Hannibal recordó, frunciendo el ceño. "Podría haber cualquier número de niños nacidos antes del niño qye pides! Me niego a ser usado como un semental para una yegua de cría! "

-He cambiado mi arreglo -dijo el duque, apuntando débilmente hacia su escritorio. -Allí, en el papel secante.

Hannibal recuperó lo que estaba pidiendo, leyendo la elegante y precisa letra con creciente sorpresa.

_Adición a una declaración anterior:_

_Que se sepa que la anterior Declaración de Propiedad de Hartford House está ahora enmendada. Como tal, Hartford House ya no pertenecerá a William Graham hasta el momento en que tenga un hijo Alpha. A partir de este día, será legalmente consecuente que en la entrega de cualquier hijo sano y viviente de Hannibal Lecter por William Graham, la propiedad de Hartford House se revertirá inmediatamente a Hannibal Lecter en su totalidad y una separación legal será presentada en su nombre Si así lo desea. William Graham y su hijo permanecerán como invitados de Hartford House hasta la muerte de Roland Lecter, actual duque de Westvale, después de lo cual la ocupación continua de William Graham de Hartford House será estrictamente por invitación de Hannibal Lecter._

 

Todo lo que Hannibal necesitaba hacer era que Will quedarse embarazada y Hartford House volvería a ser suya. Más bien,  _sería el_  suyo en el primer aliento del niño en el mundo, pero nada más que eso. No compartir la cama de Will a través de innumerables niños hasta cumplir con ese hijo Alfa, sin cohabitación forzada en la esperanza errónea que un vínculo se formaría. Sólo un niño, y una vez que tomó su lugar como el duque, pudo ver a Will arrojado a la oreja por sus intolerables maquinaciones.

Allí ciertamente tenía que ser una trampa.

-¿Todo lo que necesitas es un solo embarazo? -preguntó, seguro de que su abuelo nunca sería tan incauto en lo que a él le concernía. "Incluso si el niño iba a ser mujer o, los dioses no quieran, un Omega?"

El duque asintió con la cabeza.

Hannibal releyó el documento y preguntó: -¿Y Will permanecería aquí hasta el momento de tu muerte?

De nuevo, el Duque asintió con la cabeza, logrando hacerlo infinitamente triste.

-Le he pedido mucho más de lo que yo tenía derecho -admitió Roland. -Ha desperdiciado los mejores años de su juventud encerrados en esta casa con sólo un anciano y su primo como compañía. Un niño es todo lo que pido y entonces los dos pueden buscar cualquier diseño que mejor se adapte a ustedes. Pero tendré a ese niño, Hannibal, Alpha, beta u Omega, habrá un Lecter - Reddig en la casa, incluso si tu heredero es eventualmente el bastardo de tu maldita cocubina de la capital.

Hannibal respiró profundamente. -¿Seguro Will sabrá que has conseguido convertirlo en un sin hogar hasta el mismo día de tu muerte?

-No, no lo sabe -dijo Roland-. Tampoco debes decirle si tienes alguna intención de hacer que esto suceda. Y nunca dije que Will se quedaría sin nada. He hecho provisiones para él en mi testamento que mis abogados y los Dimmonds son muy conscientes. Él estará cómodamente asentado cuando llegue mi hora. "

-Pero con un hijo, abuelo, no habría ninguna anulación, sólo esta ...  _separación de la_  que escribes -dijo Hannibal, volviendo a colocar el adendo donde lo había encontrado-.

-La separación nunca te ha impedido encontrar afecto y compañerismo donde te plazca -dijo el duque con humor irónico que coloreaba su voz-. "Bajo estas circunstancias, tampoco mantendrás a Will de tal. Usted será alejado de él, Hannibal, un tesoro como es, tendré el consuelo de su compañía hasta que la muerte finalmente me reclame.

-La muerte difícilmente lo reclamará, vieja amenaza obstinada -dijo Hannibal con una sonrisa cariñosa. -¡Deja de hablar con tanta certeza!

Roland sonrió al oír aquello, riendo entre dientes, su aliento chasqueando en sus pulmones. Después de un momento se puso serio y dijo: -Si estás de acuerdo, Hannibal, entonces firme ese documento.

Hannibal frunció el ceño, considerando todas las miríadas de maneras en que esto podía resultar contra él. Tal como estaba, no tendría control de Hartford House de nuevo en su vida, no completamente. Era un Alfa poderoso en su mejor momento y había una muy buena posibilidad de que pudiera conseguir a Will con su hijo con un solo intento. Parecía un poco bastante de un sacrificio ver a su esposo de Omega echado de la casa de Hartford como el equipaje no deseado que era con toda la sociedad mirando su vergüenza.

Su mente le proporcionó un cuadro claro de Will en su suite, apoyado contra la puerta con la gracia de un gato, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, de modo que sus rizos cayeron a un lado, sus ojos azules tristes secretos y divertidos a expensas de Hannibal , Con la boca llena en una sonrisa mientras preguntaba:  _-¿Estás tratando de_  insultarme  _, Hannibal_  ?

Su espalda se endureció en respuesta a eso con una afrenta instintiva y una dignidad ofendida. Regresó impacientemente a la mesa y añadió su firma debajo del de su abuelo, tirando la pluma con más fuerza de la necesaria al recordar el comentario descarado de su compañero.

Su abuelo lo observó con desnudez en su mirada ámbar y Hannibal se preguntó de repente si no debería haber accedido, si hubiera alguna otra opción que traería la luz el orgullo de nuevo a los ojos del anciano Alpha. En su lugar, abrió el papel en el aire y murmuró: -Haré que el señor Stammets presente esto en la capital con toda prisa.

-Sí -dijo el duque, cerrando los ojos con resignación y hundiéndose en las almohadas. -Haz eso, Hannibal.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Una vez que su abuelo lo despidió, Hannibal decidió bajar a la oficina del señor Stammets en Hartford Town sólo para mirar otra vez el bullicioso pueblo. El camino entre la finca y la ciudad estaba bien asfaltado ahora, también un simple patrón de adoquines llanos que seguía el viejo y sucio callejón de tierra. Se preguntó cuán laboriosos se habían puesto para poner tal cosa y pensó que todos ellos eran muy listos para ello, haciendo mucho más fácil para ellos moverse de la aldea a los diversos lugares de la finca que los empleaba y en la Mayores carreteras a la Capital.

El despacho de Stammets estaba encima de la panadería, el pequeño letrero anunciando su presencia. Hannibal desmontó y colocó su caballo en un anillo libre en la pared revestida de yeso, con sus ojos ámbar dando vueltas para captar los cambios Había notado.

Había nuevas tiendas y caras nuevas, por supuesto. De hecho, la ciudad había crecido sustancialmente en su ausencia.

Hannibal serpenteaba por la calle principal, notando que incluso las calles laterales estaban pavimentadas, aunque con un diseño menos fantasioso. Todo tenía aire fresco, limpio y recién encalado, lo suficiente para que se preguntara si su abuelo había ordenado que Hartford Town se preparara para su visita. Consideró esto mientras vagaba, asintiendo aquí y allá con los demás en los pasillos. Muy pocos lo reconocían, sólo aquellos lo suficientemente mayores como para recordarle de su juventud incongruente, uno de los cuales era el dueño de la panadería que acababa de regresar después de su imprevisto paseo por la ciudad.

El señor Woodward seguía ocupando su lugar en el mostrador, con gafas espolvoreadas con manchas de harina y sus cabellos encanecidos que se agitaban en todas direcciones. Advirtió a Hannibal que entraba por la puerta y sonreía, gritando: -¡Como vivo y respiro, si no es Hannibal Lecter, Lord Clarges en persona! ¡Ven aquí, muchacho! ¡Ven aqui!"

Hanníbal lo saludó alegremente, sin preocuparse por la familiaridad del abrazo en el que fue recibido.

¡No eras más alto que mi barbilla la última vez que te vi! ¿Dónde has estado, chico? "El señor Woodward le preguntó, e inmediatamente llamó," ¡Katie! ¡Trae té y unas tartas al frente!

"Ah, no debería quedarme", dijo Hannibal sonriendo. "Estoy en un recado para mi abuelo y me distraje. Quería ver cuánto ha cambiado el pueblo.

-¡En serio, lord Clarges! ¡En verdad! Ven, aquí tienes un poco de té, un asiento y una charla", le dijo, y no tenía forma educada de negarse. Fue guiado a una mesita cerca de la ventana y se metió en un asiento mientras la hija del señor Woodward sacaba los refrescos solicitados. El té estaba caliente y fuerte y le convenía muy bien, sin embargo, y él mordisqueó la tarta educadamente a pesar de haber sido rellenado en la casa hasta estallar. -¡Ah, usted debe estar muy sorprendido por todos los cambios, Lord Clarges! ¿Se ha reunido con el señor Graham?

Hanníbal se puso rígido y logró decir con admirable neutralidad: -No he tenido ocasión de tratar mucho con él.

-Bueno, ya estás en casa, sí -dijo el señor Woodward, bebiendo su propio té y chasqueando los labios-. "Estoy acostumbrado a verlo de mañana. Le gusta pasear y ver la ciudad despertar.

Hannibal frunció el ceño, acomodando su taza en su platillo lo más suavemente que pudo. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan familiarizado con Hartford Town.

"Ha estado aquí seis años", dijo Woodward, asintiendo. -Por supuesto, has intentado llegar a casa. Mis felicitaciones al duque por su elección, lord Clarges; Es un muchacho bien hablado y brillante, para estar seguro. Pasó cerca de una hora en el campo cuando llegó por primera vez, viendo la trilladora trabajando y haciendo todo tipo de preguntas. Lo envié al capataz por sus respuestas.

Él soltó una risita amable y contenta como si hubiera sido un momento de verdadero cariño. Hannibal frunció el ceño, bajando en su silla y pensativo terminando su té.

-Me imagino que pasa mucho tiempo divirtiéndose en la ciudad -añadió por fin-. Imaginó el cuerpo esbelto de Will en su ropa oscura y solemne y la embarazosa escasez de su armario y maldijo interiormente, sabiendo que no había sido gastador en el caso de la ropa, al menos.

-Oh, él viene de vez en cuando a comprar para la Cámara, mi señor, por el bien del cocinero o por petición del señor Hawkes -dijo Woodward amablemente, empujando otra tarta hacia él que Hannibal encontró bastante amenazante para su estómago inestable. -Pero pasa mucho tiempo atendiendo a la finca con Lord du Maurier desde que se fue el señor Verger.

Hannibal frunció el ceño al pensar en su primo más joven mostrando a su esposa, por indeseada que fuera. Anthony se había casado con Will como un representante y siempre le había sido parcial en las cartas. La naturaleza sospechosa de Hannibal se apoderó de la idea de que quizás la razón era que Anthony mismo tenía ideas sobre Will. Sería una manera segura de mejor a su primo mayor, robando a su esposo de debajo de él. Anthony era un alfa, después de todo, y si fue seducido por Will en la unión, entonces no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que la razón por la que Anthony nunca se había casado era por si el Duque decidía anular el matrimonio de Will con Hannibal y entregarle todo a su primo de una sola vez.

Le molestaba pensar en Will seduciendo a Anthony y haciéndole tonto, pero resolvería uno de sus problemas. Al menos si Will terminaba en la cama de Anthony, estaría fuera de Hannibal, seria el problema de otra persona y no había nada que su abuelo pudiera decir al respecto. No cabe duda de que vilipendió a Anthony por su conducta y que ya no lo consideraba para la sucesión, dejando a Hannibal bastante seguro.

-Sí, un muchachito ingenioso, de hecho -dijo Woodward, sonriendo. "¡Ojalá hubiera tres más como él!"

-Bueno, para mi desgracia -dijo Hannibal, poniéndose en pie para despedirse-. "Sólo hay uno y él es mi problema con el cual lidiar. Buen día, señor Woodward.

Sólo una vez subió las escaleras a la oficina del señor Stammets, su cerebro sacó la otra declaración, la de Verger, el administrador de la finca, que se había ido. Frunciendo el ceño, Hannibal golpeó la puerta y se dejó entrar sin un saludo, encontrando al señor Stammets alarmado y pálido detrás de su escritorio.

"¡Ah ... Señor Clarges! Er ... Sus ojos nerviosos se movieron y sus manos pálidas palpitaron sobre su escritorio en busca de la salvación, un desafortunado despliegue de ineptitud.

-Ore por  _no_  caer en un desmayo o me veré obligado a encontrarme verdaderamente despreciado de ti -le advirtió Hannibal, tirando el sobre que sostenía el sobre de su abuelo-. Él notó generosamente que el señor Stammets había intentado crecer un bigote en los últimos seis años, y que tenía la mirada triste. "El abuelo quiere esto enviado a la capital inmediatamente. Cambios en la propiedad de Hartford House ".

Las manos del señor Stammets temblaron al recogerlo, ofreciendo vacilantemente: -No hay sello ...

-Es una adición única -repitió Hannibal, moviéndose hacia la ventana para mirar hacia la calle. -Los abogados de la capital lo encontrarán muy ordenado, estoy seguro.

-Sí, lord Clarges -dijo el señor Stammets, reuniéndose-. "Enviaré a alguien esta noche para entregarlo por la mañana. ¿Su gracia desea una copia para sus propios archivos? "

Hanníbal lo hizo a un lado, diciendo: -Lo que haga normalmente en casos como éste, señor Stammets, bastará.

Escuchó los papeles que se barajaban y estudió el movimiento detrás de él mientras se preparaba la adición. Abruptamente incapaz de controlar su curiosidad, preguntó: -¿Qué le ha pasado al señor Verger?

El señor Stammets lanzó una suave "eep" de sorpresa detrás de él y Hannibal muy estudiadamente no se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, ya que de ninguna manera ayudaría a su línea actual de investigación. En vez de eso, esperó pacientemente hasta que el hombre beta dijo: "Se descubrió que estaba robando a la finca, Lord Clarges, una suma bastante grande cada año. Casi todos los beneficios de Hartford House, creo, son escasos.

Hannibal se volvió entonces, frunciendo el ceño y preguntó: -¿Cómo se descubrió este robo?

El señor Stammets palideció, si eso era posible para un hombre de su tez anémica, y ofreció suavemente, "Mr. Graham revisó sus libros y se lo informó al duque inmediatamente.

Hannibal frunció el ceño con una mirada sombría. ¿Debo asumir que el Conde de Reddig de alguna manera se encontró incursionando en el negocio de mi administrador de fincas, señor Stammets, o está tratando de decirme que un Omega fue capaz de identificar un error matemático? Porque son igualmente de increíbles para mí, señor.

"Señor. Graham,  su cónyuge, mi Señor, "corrigió el señor Stammets, demasiado nervioso para estar mintiendo.

-Debe haber sido algo muy obvio, de hecho, para que él lo encuentre -explicó Hannibal, preguntándose por qué en los siete infiernos Will estaba molestando al administrador de la finca de todos modos.

-En realidad, mi Señor, estaba muy bien escondido -dijo el señor Stammets, parecía mucho más aliviado al saber que Hannibal no lo estrangularía de improviso por mencionar a su esposa no deseada. Los contadores del duque estaban muy consternados cuando el señor Graham los trajo a confirmar. El Sr. Verger está ahora en la cárcel cumpliendo una condena por fraude y robo ".

-¿Y quién, digámos, fue contratado en su lugar? -preguntó Hannibal.

"N-nadie, mi Señor," respondió el señor Stammets, acariciando su bigote pesado, lo que le hizo parecer una morsa malsana con un estado nervioso.

Hannibal lanzó un suspiro, añadiendo que a su lista mental de cosas a las que tendría que estar mientras estuviera en casa. Un patrimonio del tamaño de Hartford House requería una atención constante, de ahí el administrador de la finca. Sin nadie que cuidara los libros todo este tiempo las cosas estaban cayendo sin duda en ruinas, como él había temido, ya que Anthony era apenas un sustituto. ¡No podía comprender por qué su abuelo no se había puesto en contacto con él antes con cosas en un estado tan deplorable!

-¿Hay algo más de invalorable importancia que deba saber antes de que uno de los habitantes de la ciudad considere oportuno decírmelo? -preguntó Hannibal, arqueando una ceja en una mirada arrogante y mordaz.

-No, señor Clarges -dijo el señor Stammets, volviendo a volverse a desmayarse-.

"Muy bien", Hanníbal suspiró, molesto con él, pero sintiéndose como un matón gracias a la insoportable perversión del hombre a la familia Lecter. -Buenos días, señor Stammets.

-Buenos días, Lord Clarges. Parecía tan aliviado aunque el señor Stammets había intentado evitar que sonara asi.

Hannibal recuperó su caballo y tomó el camino de regreso a la casa de Hartford a un trote fácil, entrecerrando los ojos contra el sol mientras se inclinaba a través del cielo hacia el horizonte. Él frenó el caballo a un paseo cuando alcanzó la sombra de viejos árboles que protegieron la mayor extensión del camino, permitiendo que la brisa refrescara su irritación.

Inmediatamente al llegar a la casa, vio a Will y otra figura que se acercaban desde el otro lado de la finca, conduciendo sus caballos y hablando con la cabeza pegada, como ladrones.

Hannibal hizo que el caballo se detuviera y desmontó, conduciéndolo hacia su esposo molesto y lo que resultó ser su primo, Anthony. Ninguno de los dos llevaba zapatos puestos y las piernas de los pantalones rodaban hasta las rodillas, las chaquetas se aflojaban. Hannibal podía ver sus botas tiradas en sus sillas vacías, atadas con sus pañuelos de cuello, con todo tipo de equipo desconcertante.

-¿Es así que has pasado el tiempo en mi ausencia? -preguntó, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Will lo miró y la sonrisa traviesa de sus labios se desvaneció enseguida, reemplazada por una tensa que irritó a Hannibal. Anthony sólo parecía culpable.

"Will ha estado trabajando sin parar en las últimas dos semanas", dijo Anthony, levantándose a su defensa como los estúpidos Alphas hacian con tanta frecuencia hacía sus homólogos Omega. "Decidí llevarlo a pescar."

\- ¿Pescar? - Hanníbal hizo eco, como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de semejante cosa antes. Vio la canasta de picnic y preguntó: -¿Y dandole de comer también?

-Lord Clarges -dijo Will, cuidando de mantener su voz tranquila e incluso a pesar de la repentina elevación de su conciencia-. Llevó una mano al cuello de la camisa abierta, lamentando la pérdida del pañuelo que usualmente ayudaba a ocultar su olor. "Estoy seguro de que usted tiene asuntos más urgentes para tratar que cuestionar a cualquiera de nosotros".

Los ojos de Hanníbal se estrecharon al notar cómo Will tocó su garganta desnuda con los dedos delgados, cepillando el pulso que marcaba visiblemente bajo su piel blanca. Podía olerlo, ahora por fin, apenas débilmente-dulce-caliente y comestible, incluso más atractivo que los dulces deliciosos del panadero. Le dolía los nervios de Hannibal, y se resentía, lo que sólo le hacía más inclinado a ver a su esposa con mayor afrenta.

-Sólo puedo imaginarme los chismes sobre ti cuando los sirvientes te ven en tal estado -dijo Hannibal, bajando la mirada hacia los pies desnudos y fangosos de Will-. De repente se dio cuenta de que el pez colgaba de un cordel en la mano de Will, la misma mano con la que llevaba su montura. Era un pescado muy grande. Hannibal se preguntó cómo lo tenía tan fácilmente, tan débil como los Omegas tendían a ser.

-Los sirvientes están acostumbrados a mis rarezas, y son muy perdonadores, teniendo en cuenta que poseo sólo por la mitad de un cerebro -dijo Will, rápidamente enojado con el súbito interés crítico que Hannibal estaba tomando en él después de seis años de relativa libertad.

-Hannibal -dijo Anthony, tratando de aliviar la súbita tensión que surgía entre ellos. "Fue un poco divertido-"

"Supongo que eso es todo lo que es," dijo Hannibal, arrastrando a Anthony en su mirada de juicio.

-Hannibal -dijo Will, echando mano de su paciencia, recordándose que estaba tranquilo, templado, difícil de agitar.

-Correr descalzo como un mocoso -continuó Hanníbal, ignorándolo a favor de reprender a su primo-.

“ Hannibal ”, dijo Will de nuevo, soplando un suspiro de frustración cuando continuó siendo ignorado como un niño sin cerebro.

-Ahora vea aquí ... -interrumpió Anthony.

-Como alfa, Anthony, al menos debiste haber intentado corregirlo -dijo Hannibal, sin prestar atención a la chispa peligrosa de los ojos de Will.

“ Hannibal ! ¡Estoy aquí !

"Son criaturas maleables, primo, fácilmente influenciadas por conductas impropias ..."

De repente, chocó con un golpe en la cara frío y resbaladizo de la captura de Will, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tropezara de lado, sin estar preparado para la fuerza de la misma. Asombrado, miró a Will con la boca abierta, con las mejillas floreciendo con una furia rosada, que parecía una Valkyria.

"¿Cómo es eso de un comportamiento impropio ?"

Totalmente sin saber cómo un Omega tímido y tonto podía manejar tal temperamento chocante, Hannibal lo miró en silencio mientras Will giraba sobre sus talones y marchaba hacia la casa sin mirar hacia atrás, la desafortunada trucha balanceándose como un péndulo de su Pequeño puño apretado

Anthony se recuperó más rápido que Hannibal y se lanzó después de Will con ambos caballos, su risa gutural lo suficientemente fuerte para finalmente sacarlo de su impresion.

No queriendo perseguirlos por su orgullo, Hanníbal se contentó con decir, "Totalmente inestable y ridículo, Omega".

Lo cual de ninguna manera descartaba el hecho de que Will, contra todas las expectativas de Hanníbal y directamente contrario a las verdades tal como las veía, le dio de comer un pez casi tan grande como él.

Fue muy inquietante.

Hannibal se inclinó la barbilla, endureció la espalda y le dio el caballo a un caballero para que pudiera ir a su suite y tomar otro baño.

Le tomó a Will mucho tiempo para calmarse y le echó la culpa de esto a Hannibal. Sabía muy bien cómo su "regalo" funcionaba y sentía que su vínculo con Hannibal significaba que él se reflejaba en su marido indeseado tan rápidamente y con tal efecto.

¡Había estado tan  _enfadado_  !

-¡He trabajado demasiado para que me hablen de esa manera! -dijo, sintiendo que su temperamento volvía a elevarse, tan raro en él hasta que estaba completamente apagado.

Jimmy asintió vigorosamente, enderezando el puño de Will para sujetarlo en su delgada muñeca.

“ ' Maleable y fácilmente influenciables a conductas impropias,' dijo!”  citandole, el fuego se levanta en sus ojos. -¡No recuerdo cuándo me he sentido tan ofendido!

"Lord Clarges es un hombre que valora su propia opinión más que la mayoría", dijo Jimmy, el comentario más desfavorable que había ofrecido hasta ahora.

Los ojos de Will se iluminaron ligeramente con la memoria y de repente dijo: "Le di una bofetada en la cara con el pez, Jimmy".

-Lo siento, señor Graham, ¿qué hizo usted? -preguntó Jimmy con delicadeza, alzando la vista con una sonrisa que le rodeaba la boca.

-Le di una bofetada en la cara con el pescado -susurró Will, una risa escapándole. Apretó ambas manos sobre su boca antes de que él pudiera perderse en risas, lágrimas de alegría escapándosele, cuando Jimmy chupó y mordió sus labios para guardarse de la risa indecorosa.

No había manera de detenerlo, su mutua diversión. Jimmy cacareó como una gallina ponedora con deleite, con los ojos muy abiertos, y Will ahogó su propia risa horrorizada con su almohada.

"¡No sé lo que me sobrepuso!", Finalmente jadeó, ahora sorprendido por su propia conducta sin las expectativas de Hannibal de distorsionarlo. "Él simplemente me ignoró como si yo ni siquiera estuviera allí y ... ¡Estaba tan enojado!"

-Si alguien necesita dejar escapar un poco de cólera, señor Graham -respondió Jimmy con carcajadas-, eres tú . Oh, además, no es como si le hicieras daño . Era una trucha, por el amor de los dioses, no un martillo.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a pasar la cena -admitió Will, de pie cuando Jimmy hizo un gesto para que le ayudase a entrar en la ropa para la cena, ambos todavía divertidos. "Sigo viendo esa mirada en su rostro. Creo que su caballo podría habér hablado en francés y se habría sorprendido menos.

-Bueno, él es bastante inusual en sus suposiciones sobre Omegas, un sexista de tal calibre que otros sexistas se encogen en vergüenza -dijo Jimmy, abrochándole rápidamente su chaqueta y tomando su pañuelo para llenarlo con el bloqueador de olor. Era sólo una precaución adicional, ya que toda la ropa recién lavada de Will estaba empapada en el perfume antes de dejarla secar, según su petición. -Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que realmente solo conoce uno .”

-¿Uno? -repitió Will, inclinando la barbilla para que Jimmy la cubriera y le hiciera un nudo. -Jimmy, debes decirme ahora que lo has mencionado.

-Ah, no debería haber dicho nada -dijo Jimmy, concentrándose en su tarea-. -El duque nos ha prohibido hablar de ella y no hay nada que valga la pena mencionar de todos modos.

-¿Salvo que arruinó a Hannibal para los Omegas? -preguntó Will.

“Pues, si los rumores son ciertos,” Jimmy reconoció, quejarse con la capa y puños de Will. Él terminó y puso ambas palmas sobre los hombros de Will, apretándolo cálidamente y diciéndole con seriedad: "No pienses en eso, ¿de acuerdo? No te hará ningún bien y ciertamente no te hará querer a Lord Clarges.

"Peor que le golpee con una trucha?" Will humildemente preguntó, sintiendo el peligroso retorno de la risa amenazante para robar su calma.

"Peor que le pegues con un río entero de truchas. Vamos, es hora, "dijo Jimmy, dándole una palmadita de nuevo antes de dirigirse a la puerta. “ Preciosa noche te espera, Sr. Graham. El Señor Clarges, y Lord du Maurier. Por suerte, creo que el Duque se siente lo suficientemente bien como para dirigir la mesa esta noche.

Exhaló suavemente en alivio y bajó al comedor formal, deteniéndose en las escaleras cuando Anthony lo llamó desde el rellano.

-Un frente unido -dijo cuando se encontró con Will, vestido con uno de los pocos conjuntos de ropa formal que el personal le guardaba en una de las habitaciones. "Socios en el crimen y todo".

Will sonrió ante eso, caminando con él hasta el comedor. Su humor se evaporó abruptamente al ver a Hannibal ya sentado, su fina boca fruncida de irritación y pensamientos asesinos iluminando sus ojos ámbar.

-¿Dónde está el abuelo? -preguntó Anthony, desviando la tensión con su pregunta y aprovechándola para darle tiempo a Will para tomar su asiento sin ser atacado.

-No quiso unirse a nosotros -dijo Hannibal, haciendo un gesto para que los lacayos comenzaran a servir-. Se dio cuenta de que la comida formal de Will era tan sombría y sencilla como su ropa de día y sintió una punzada de molestia, sintiendo como si el mundo debía pensar que era un avaro celoso por mantener a su esposa en una ropa tan dura y llana. -Me alegro de que recuerdes que debes vestirte para la cena, Will, aunque usar zapatos sin duda te dolerá mucho.

-Y me alegro de que recuerdes lavarse de antemano -dijo Will, con voz tan suave y tranquila como la de Hannibal, ejerciendo lo que consideraba un autocontrol ejemplar para no reírse del recuerdo de la sorprendida expresión de Hannibal. -La trucha es un pescado oloroso.

Los labios de Hannibal se contrajeron en una sonrisa reprimida rápidamente, y él aclaró su garganta, recuperando su anterior ceño cuando se recordó severamente que los Omegas eran demasiado ignorante para expresar tal humor a propósito.

-No esperaba que mostraras tu rostro aquí, Anthony -dijo, volviendo su atención a su primo, que parecía muy divertido y relajado cuando no tenía derecho a estarlo-.

"Oh, bueno, estoy aquí mucho, recientemente", dijo Anthony, ofreciendo la información con una sonrisa mientras tomaba sus cubiertos.

La noble nariz de Hannibal se arrugó. No lo justificó con una respuesta, excepto para advertir: "No seas bruto".

El aperitivo estaba cubierto perfectamente en tazones de fuente de espera, caliente y fragante.

-¿Una sopa de anguila? -preguntó Hannibal, probando una cucharada y encontrándola deliciosa, como todas las recetas del cocinero.

-Es el favorito de Anthony -dijo Will, tomando un sabor tentativo. -La señora Pimms cambió el menú.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Hannibal, molesto sin ninguna razón por la que pudiera comprender, excepto que Will había salido de su camino por su primo y no le gustaba eso.

-Porque no había problemas y yo ya había planeado un aperitivo para la sopa -dijo Will, dándole una mirada interrogativa-.

-¿Dijo el menú? -preguntó Hannibal, confundido. "Pero el cocinero siempre establece su propio menú."

-No hace seis años, lord Clarges -dijo Will, con una sonrisa de sus labios rojos.

Hannibal se encontró mirando. Sabía que era inconcebible que alguien tuviera esa boca y sonría con ella de esa manera. Seguramente debe haber leyes que protejan a los caballeros de tales sonrisas. Estaba visiblemente sorprendido de mirar fijamente cuando Will agregó: -He tomado los deberes de la ausente duquesa, por el bien de tu abuelo.

-Eso no es todo lo que ha tomado -intervino Anthony, guardando la sopa con prisa impía-.

-¿Además de atacar a caballeros perfectamente inocentes en la cara con truchas? -preguntó Hannibal, señalando la forma en que Will inclinó la cabeza, lo cual ciertamente era más parecido a la diversión que a la vergüenza. "No puedo imaginar."

-Él dirige la finca, Hannibal -dijo Anthony, canturreando prácticamente.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó Hannibal. -Me temo que no te he oído bien. Un Omega difícilmente puede elegir su propia ropa sin la aprobación de un Alpha. ¿Cómo demonios podría manejar una finca ?

-Tienes toda la razón, lord Clarges -dijo Will, superando la indignada respuesta de Anthony. Tomó un sabor delicado de su sopa, su cuchara deslizándose entre sus labios gruesos con facilidad. Hanníbal lo encontró sorprendentemente obsceno y luchó por no decirle. Will se quitó la cuchara de la boca con gracia igualmente inquietante. Se mojó el labio inferior con la punta de su lengua rosada y agregó, "Me imagino que todo el lugar ha caído a la ruina."

-Yo sólo puedo pensar que si, considerando que no ha habido un administrador de fincas -dijo Hannibal, mirando la cuchara en la mano de Will, sin pensar que tal vez debería haber cambiado la plata. Era simplemente vajilla defectuosa.

-La casa está prácticamente cayendo a nuestro alrededor -dijo Will, echando un vistazo a su cuchara, donde la mirada de Hanníbal estaba dirigida-. Lo metió en su sopa contra todas las buenas costumbres, desconcertado cuando los ojos ámbar de su marido rastrearon el movimiento.

"¿No es justo?" Respondió Hannibal, levantando la mirada para encontrar los ojos azules de Will en él, brillantes de diversión, y se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, molesto porque seguramente Will no lo hizo intencionalmente.

-Por qué, no puedo imaginar que podamos comer aquí, de mala gana tal y como están las cosas -dijo Will, preguntándose hasta qué punto Hannibal le permitiría ir antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba de acuerdo.

Al parecer, hasta ahí, aparentemente. Miró a Will y gruñó: -Usted es perverso.

-Entonces, después de todo, tenemos algo en común -dijo Will con mansedumbre, y tomó un sorbo de su vino para ocultar su sonrisa.

Anthony miró de Will a Hannibal, sus ojos azules moviéndose de un lado a otro. Fuera lo que pensara de la situación, sabiamente se mantenía a sí mismo y terminaba su sopa.

Sus lugares fueron despejados y reemplazado con el curso de carne acompañado de un montón de platos de verduras muy encantador. Era una cena lo suficientemente pródiga para la familia, aunque Hannibal pensó que sería más grandioso en honor a su regreso a casa.

"Apenas puedo contener mi curiosidad sobre qué plato principal elegirá un Omega cuando se lo deje a sus propios gustos", dijo Hannibal, convirtiendo su ira en Will, cuando esa cuchara pornográfica fue quitada como blanco.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza. Hannibal tuvo la sensación una vez más de que apenas contenía el impulso de reír. Levantó la cabeza, su cara encantadora se puso a la serenidad estudiosa como la tapa se levantó de la bandeja.

Hannibal miró el contenido con consternación cuando Will le dijo suavemente: " Trucha , mi Señor".

Hannibal miró desde el plato hasta el rostro tranquilo y sospechoso de Will, y admitió con pesar que su esposa era un ejemplo bastante inusual de naturaleza omega, especialmente la forma en que sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión que ahuyentaba su tristeza habitual.

Fue increíblemente inquietante, por decir lo menos.

-¿Es el mismo pez con el que golpeaste a Hannibal? -preguntó Anthony, inocente.

La voz de Will era uniforme y primordial, traicionando nada más que una tranquila calma cuando dijo: -Sí.

Anthony se echó a reír, esperando que las piezas fueran servidas antes de decir: -¡Nunca soñé que te sorprendiera tanto, Hannibal!

"Creo que a nadie le sorprendería", dijo Will antes de que Hannibal pudiera replicar, llevándose su plata en sus delicadas manos blancas, "si se les golepea con un pez".

-Te daré las gracias por no hacer excusas para mi estado, cuando tú eres el responsable de eso -dijo Hannibal, decidiendo comer la criatura que lo había ofendido tanto como Will, comerlo ciertamente no era una opción. Al menos no de una manera tan literal como esta.

-Le pido disculpas por defenderte, lord Clarges -dijo Will, divertido por la expresión asediada de Hanníbal, tanto como por la presencia del pez. "Sin embargo, no me disculparé por mi comportamiento. Estabas provocandolo.

-Te comportaste como un salvaje -señaló Hannibal, y miró a Anthony sin hacer ruido.

"Usted se negó a escucharme," Will suavemente contrarrestado.

-¿Así que te instalaste en un violento asalto con una trucha? -preguntó Hannibal, y las risitas de Anthony se convirtieron en risas.

-Tú me habías agitado -dijo Will, tomando un pequeño mordisco de su trucha.

"¡Voy a mostrar mucha más precaución en el futuro!", Dijo Hannibal, mirando su noble nariz a la ligera sonrisa de Will. -Para que luego no me ataques con algo más peligroso que un pez.

-Entonces creo que he llegado a mi punto de vista -dijo Will-.

“Su preferencia para la solución de las cosas con la violencia no es un punto ,” dijo Hanníbal, y a Anthony, “ Usted va a controlarse a sí mismo, señor.”

-Tampoco puedo hacer nada -dijo Anthony, desamparado por la risa, mirando de uno a otro. "¡Nunca me perdonaría por haberme perdido esto!"

-Tenga cuidado, Anthony, no sea que usted agite a Will -le advirtió Hannibal, haciendo gestos en el comedor con su tenedor-. "Hay cualquier número de artículos a mano para que usted se sienta en peligro."

"Creo que esta conversación ha seguido su curso", Will cortó, gesticulando para más vino. "Todos, por favor disfruten la cena, por más peligrosa que pueda ser".

Hannibal empezó a discutir, pero bruscamente se cortó, inquieto por lo mucho que los brillantes ojos azules de Will podrían transmitir cuando su rostro fue enseñado a mostrar tan poco. Si cualquier otro Omega, incluso era una pizca de la belleza de Will, sería mortal para él, lo sabía. Tenía mucha suerte de que Will no fuera excesivamente inteligente, incluso si él estuviera camuflando su miedo con humor.

Will miró hacia arriba y capturó la mirada de Hannibal y echó la cabeza ligeramente. Repugnante , Hanníbal le había llamado así  hace mucho tiempo, y se preguntó si Hanníbal fue incluso ahora catalogando sus deficiencias, gracias al recordatorio de la trucha. Con una voz tan baja que arriesgó a Hannibal a no oírle, dijo: -Perdóname, señor Clarges, si descuidadamente he arruinado tu apetito.

Hannibal lo escuchó, notoriamente al darse cuenta de que la presencia de Will le había robado su apetito, pero no por razones que estuviera dispuesto a admitir.

-Sí, bueno, me esforzaré por disfrutar como pueda a pesar de ello -dijo Hannibal, y se encontró extrañamente decepcionado al ver que la diversión en los ojos de Will cedía a la fresca reserva.

Los pesados se rompieron por un refrescante cítrico de hielo afeitado que Hannibal encontró a su gusto. Afortunadamente, nada más peligroso que la trucha apareció a través de su comida, que pasó en charla ociosa iniciada y sostenida por Anthony.

Hanníbal se encontró bastante molesto por la fácil familiaridad entre ellos, pero podía admitir fácilmente que si hubiera permanecido estos últimos seis años, entonces podría haber logrado una relación similar con Will.

Estaba confusamente diferente de cualquier otro Omega al que Hannibal había estado expuesto y ciertamente ni siquiera vagamente como la concubina de su padre. Hannibal nunca tuvo en su vida un Omega que se atreveria a hacerle frente de cualquier broma o darle un aspecto deportivo. Se preguntó si podría no comprarle algo espumoso y distrayente; Seguramente entonces él sería susceptible a los avances de Hannibal?

-¿Qué piensas, Hannibal? -preguntó Anthony, demostrando con fuerza que no había prestado la menor atención a nada más que al tranquilo rostro de su cónyuge.

Hannibal se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Creo que tengo demasiados problemas con la finca que es necesario abordar para prestar mucha atención a cosas tan insignificantes".

Anthony pareció vagamente afrentado por eso, y la barbilla de Will se inclinó hacia arriba, las mejillas enrojecidas por el color repentino que se estaba convirtiendo en él.

-Hannibal -dijo Anthony, pero Will alzó la mano para detenerlo-.

-No, Anthony, no moleste la mente de Hannibal con problemas que están más allá de él -dijo Will, su voz lo suficientemente fría como para mantener congelado el helado de cítricos y sus palabras trazando un rubor oscuro a las mejillas de Hannibal. Antes de que pudiera regañarle por ser tan atrevido, Will lo pasó airadamente con "Señor Clarges, hoy fuiste al pueblo. ¿Puedo asumir que usted arreglo su negocio con el duque?

Hannibal frunció el ceño suavemente, pensando en el acuerdo que habían alcanzado, en lo que había decidido hacer para arrebatarle el control de Hartford House a las manos de Will que desconocía.

-Sí -dijo, al ver el casi imperceptible resquicio de alivio caer sobre los esbeltos y rectos hombros de Will-.

-Entonces no te quedarás demasiado tiempo -dijo Will, contento de librarse de él. Hannibal era una presencia peligrosa. Hace seis años, Will se había unido a él instintivamente durante la viciosa tirada de Hannibal en un intento aterrorizado de someterse a él y de alguna manera evitar su ira, para evitar ser destrozado de adentro hacia afuera.

Él había sido destruido, sin embargo y muy a fondo, pero el vínculo se había pegado rápido. Todo lo que Will sabía era que era vulnerable a Hannibal de maneras que era indiferente a otros Alfas que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer durante los años. Era sensible a su olor, atraído por mirarlo, sintonizado con sus palabras y el sonido de su voz de una manera que le hacía imposible ignorarlo.

En pocas palabras, era el infierno tener a Hannibal cerca de él reforzando esas feas verdades que Will había luchado tan duro para cambiar por sí mismo en los solitarios e interminables días y noches de los últimos seis años.

-No tenía la intención de quedarme más tiempo de lo necesario para arreglar nuestro negocio -dijo Hannibal, observando las sutiles respuestas de Will, preguntándose por qué inexplicablemente no podía captar nada más que un ligero rastro de su olor. Perversamente, agregó, "Sin embargo, he decidido quedarme en el futuro previsible".

El rostro de Will cayó en una calma lisa y pedregosa, sus ojos azules medio velados por el grueso abanico de sus pestañas.

-Esta es tu casa, no importa lo que tu abuelo haya dicho a sus abogados -dijo Will-. "Estoy seguro de que se sentirá cómodo aquí sin importar cuánto tiempo decida quedarse. Disculpen, señores. El señor Hawkes servirá brandy en la sala de dibujo roja para los dos.

Se levantó con la misma dignidad y la misma gracia que un monarca gobernante y salió del comedor, ambos Alfas mirandole.

-Bueno, eso estuvo mal de tu parte -dijo Anthony, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa antes de pararse.

-No puedo ser responsable de la naturaleza volátil de un Omega, Anthony -le recordó Hannibal, levantándose y enderezando su chaqueta con irritación-. "Estoy sorprendido de que sobrevivió a una cena con dos Alphas sin caer a llorar o desmayarse."

Anthony soltó un resoplido, persiguió sus pasos mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar donde se encontraba un alegre fuego y dos sillas ala izquierda que les esperaban.

"¿Will? desmayarse?”Anthony se burló y eligió una silla antes de que Hanníbal pudiera, apoyando sus pies con un suspiro. -No tienes ni idea de con quién te has casado.

-No tengo ni idea de con quién _me_  has casado -dijo Hannibal, tomando la otra silla con más gracia y dignidad que la que Anthony había reunido-. "Él es un Omega. Eso es todo lo que alguien necesita saber de una persona."

-Buenos dioses, hombre, tu prejuicio me lastiman los dientes -dijo Anthony, sacudiendo la cabeza. -La recuerdo un poco, ¿sabes? ¿a la amante de tu padre? Ella era un ser humano terrible y una influencia peligrosa en tu padre, pero ella era sólo un humano , Hannibal. Todos somos humanos. Juzgas a cada persona en tu mundo en virtud de su carácter; ¿No puedes extender la misma cortesía a Will?

Hannibal frunció el ceño, tomando el brandy ofrecido por el Sr. Hawkes, que se movía con el sigilo de un gato a pesar de su masa.

-No deberías haber dejado lo que ha hecho aquí, Hanníbal -dijo Anthony, tomando su propio brandy y acomodándose. -Era increíblemente grosero que lo llamas insignificante.

-¿Qué, que hizo despedir al gerente de la finca para que el lugar funcionara a su propio ritmo durante seis años? Hannibal se echó a reír, tomando un sorbo. -¿Has desperdiciado la fortuna del abuelo para mantener a Hartford House a flote sin una administración adecuada y competente?

-No, actualizó la casa -replicó Anthony-. "Introduciendo nuevos negocios y agregando inquilinos, convirtiendo los campos de barbecho para criar ganado. Hartford House es más que autosuficiente, primo. Hartford House es  _productivo_  , gracias a sus esfuerzos ".

Hanníbal frunció la boca para sostener una negativa automática de que un Omega no podria  hacerlo. En su lugar, dijo: "No he visto ninguna evidencia de la mano de Will en tales cosas y usted está aprovechándose de su bienvenida, Anthony".

-Siempre tendré un lugar aquí, mientras Will esté en control de Hartford House, aunque supongo que ahora puede que no lo sea por mucho más tiempo -dijo Anthony, y cuando Hannibal lo fulminó con la miradaañadió-:  _No_  , no le he dicho a Will. El abuelo me pidió que no lo hiciera, aunque no puedo imaginar por qué se ha inclinado a semejante engaño.

-Entonces sabes de los cambios que se han hecho.

Anthony asintió, infeliz. "Es grosero y cruel teniendo en cuenta cuánto se ha tomado de Will ya, pero está decidido a tener ese niño y usted es demasiado terco para acordar lo contrario. Si él no me hubiera prometido que Will tendría un hogar aquí hasta su muerte y le hizo provisiones en su testamento, entonces le habría advertido a su compañero que no se enamorara de ti. En cambio, me encuentro cómplice en mi silencio respecto a sus complots para expulsarlo de su única casa después de todo lo que ha hecho para hacer una vida aquí. Soy más tonto que tú.

-Entonces, somos unos chicos insufribles -murmuró Hannibal, y Anthony sonrió con una sonrisa torcida e infeliz.

Will tuvo un terrible momento para dormir, sabiendo que Hannibal estaría durmiendo en la habitación a su lado. Le preocupaba, no tanto porque temía las intenciones de Hannibal con respecto a los derechos matrimoniales, sino porque sabía que no podía confiar en sí mismo. Había pasado toda su vida negando su naturaleza Omega y en menos de un día la compañía de Hannibal le hizo dudar de su propia capacidad de controlar sus instintos.

Finalmente cayó en un sueño inquieto, su paisaje de sueños se transformó en un acantilado a orillas del océano que sobresalía en el aterciopelado cielo nocturno. Estaba allí arriba, desnudo, tembloroso y aterrorizado porque podía oír la rabia en las olas que se estrellaban sobre las rocas abajo, hambrientas y exigiendo tributo.

" Haz lo que dice. Lo que quiera de ti, dáselo. ¿Me entiendes ?

'  _Sí, Padre_  ,' dijo Will, al oír su voz desde algún lugar detrás de él. Las manos lo empujaron hacia delante, hacia la sombra negra de un hombre que estaba en la cumbre.

El rugido del furioso océano le aterrorizaba, pero su padre seguía empujándolo, diciéndole una y otra vez que hiciera lo que fuera necesario, para darle lo que necesitara, hasta su sangre y huesos si era necesario.

Will dio un paso hacia el borde del acantilado, algo profundo dentro de él diciéndole que sería lo mejor, que el consuelo que buscaba estaba allí. Lo asustó casi hasta el punto de congelarse y quería darse la vuelta, pero cuanto más miedo tenía, más pasos tomaba hasta que estaba tan cerca de esa forma en el borde que podía oler el salado océano.

Hannibal, era la persona que había ante él, una forma turbia e indistinta que oscilaba entre la sombra y la noche estrellada.

'  _Ven aquí_  ,' dijo, y abrió los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

Asustado y desesperado por la comodidad, buscando a su Alfa para protegerse de las manos de su padre, Will se lanzó hacia adelante sólo para que Hannibal se apartara.

Will se precipitó desde la cima del acantilado hacia las olas enojadas, el sonido de la risa divertida de Hannibal convirtiéndose en el ruido de sus propios sollozos mientras se despertaba en su cama, temblando y aterrorizado.

Sudoroso y lleno de estremecimientos, Will apretó su mano hacia su corazón galopante y enterró su rostro contra el lado de su cama, deseando que la realidad volviera.

"Fue sólo un sueño," suspiró, las palabras se acortaron y tartamudeaban con la fuerza de su jadeo. Se limpió las lágrimas en la sábana, tragando los sollozos hasta que los tenía bajo control, agradecido de que su ataque de nervios, medio despierto, hubiera pasado inadvertido.

Pero la imagen de ese acantilado no lo abandonaría. Se quedó allí en el fondo de su mente, amenazante y peligroso como la voz de su padre gruñendo, un fuerte recordatorio de lo que le esperaba si alguna vez trató de pretender que su vínculo con Hannibal Lecter era otra cosa que un aborto involuntario de instintos provocado en Una oferta inducida por el estrés para escapar.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal se despertó a la mañana siguiente, más tarde de lo que pretendía, pero aunque se había acostado a una hora decente, se había quedado despierto varias horas por pensar en Will Graham.

 _Inusual_  era una palabra demasiado mezquina para describir el Omega con el que su primo le había casado. En menos de un día había sido sutilmente vestido, haciéndole parecer un avaro por el estado de las pertenencias de Will, golpeado con un pez en una explosión de violencia inesperada y honestos a los dioses, siendo  _burla_  en su propia mesa.

 _Una tomadura de pelo_  !

La antítesis de todo lo que Hannibal sabía, podía ser una mejor descripción, considerando todas las cosas. Hannibal había visto por sí mismo los cambios en el pueblo y en la casa misma, las actualizaciones de los accesorios y las tuberías que  trajeron a la par con las casas modernas, las cabañas y los nuevos negocios en el próspero pueblo contiguo a la finca. Si daba crédito a las tonterías de Anthony, entonces Will había hecho un trabajo aceptable intentando mantener a Hartford House a flote en ausencia de un administrador de bienes raíces. Era muy difícil para él pensar que un Omega solitario había sido capaz de dominar esas cosas sin acumular una montaña de deuda, pero el abuelo nunca permitiría un gasto tan flagrante durante mucho tiempo. Hannibal sabía de primera mano lo difícil que era manejar una residencia de este tamaño, habiendo visto a su abuelo soportar la carga de los años que había vivido aquí con él. Le dio un curvado remolino de admiración por Will que había intentado tal tarea por su cuenta a pesar de lo que la naturaleza se había dado en contra, en términos de sentido, fiabilidad y motivación.

Sí, estaba dispuesto a admitir que Will no estaba  _enteramente_  desprovisto de inteligencia.

Pero ahora podía poner toda esa tontería detrás de él y voltear su cabello rizado hacia sus propios intereses, que sin duda incluían acuarelas, chismes y una extraordinaria cantidad de bordados.

Hanníbal se levantó de la cama y se preparó para el día con la ayuda de Berger, preguntándose si Will habría conseguido más truchas para desayunar.

Will, sin embargo, no estaba presente para el desayuno.

De hecho, estaba completamente solo en el gran comedor, que parecía muy vasto y vacío para él en ese momento.

-Espero que esté bien, mi Señor? -preguntó educadamente el señor Hawkes mientras el desayuno para uno estaba sobre la mesa.

"Ah, sí, Hawkes," dijo, frunciendo el ceño suavemente. "Me temo que incluso después de tanto tiempo lejos de la guerra, todavía soy un madrugador."

-He oído que ha comenzado de nuevo, mi Señor -dijo el señor Hawkes, instruyendo al personal con gestos sutiles, casi imperceptibles-. Y con mayor fervor.

-En efecto, lo ha hecho -convino Hannibal, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras todavía no había rastro de su esposa-. "Definitiva esta vez, espero y rezo. Pero dime, Hawkes, ¿dónde está mi cónyuge esta mañana? Comiendo el desayuno en la cama, supongo. ¿O es demasiado temprano la hora?

"Señor. Graham está en la oficina del gerente de hacienda, mi señor -respondió el señor Hawkes, entregándole el papel todavía caliente del hierro de la sirvienta de la casa, los lacayos se movían a lo largo de la pared como si un ejército esperara a romper su ayuno en lugar de un marqués descontento. -"Como suele ser esta hora del día, una vez que termine su viaje al pueblo".

-¿A que hora se levanta normalmente? -preguntó Hannibal, sorprendido. La Omega de su padre había dormido hasta bien padado del mediodía y se quejó si se despertaba antes.

-Antes del amanecer, mi señor -dijo Hawkes, haciendo un gesto a un lacayo para que trajera su bandeja. -Por lo general, a las cinco con 10 minutos es cuando él toma su desayuno, mi Señor.

Hanníbal frunció el ceño diciendo -Dioses, qué trabajador.

-Está a menudo muy ocupado, mi Señor -dijo el señor Hawkes, con una voz que nunca vacilaba desde la solemne monotonía de Hannibal- y que, por lo general, está ocupado hasta la cena.

-¿Y mi primo?

-Se fue a Fernhill esta mañana temprano, después de compartir tostadas y café con el señor Graham, mi señor -le dijo sombríamente el señor Hawkes. "Es algo como una tradición suya en los últimos años".

A Hannibal no le gustaba el sonido de  _eso_. Echó un vistazo al hombre alineado y orgulloso que había servido a la familia Lecter desde que había sido nada más que un muchacho que se encargaba del carbón, sabiendo que, si alguien le diera la verdad de las cosas, sería el viejo Hawkes.

-¿Cómo es él, señor Hawkes? -preguntó, tomando sus cubiertos, una imagen de Will deslizándose la cuchara en la boca, recordándole violentamente que debía cambiar la vajilla.

-Muy competente, mi Señor -dijo Hawkes, de pie a un lado con digna gracia-. "Señor. Graham es muy meticuloso. Él tiene una mente muy rápida y curiosa, se ha convertido en un activo para Hartford House y Su Gracia depende mucho de él. "

Hannibal asintió ligeramente, con la boca fruncida.

"¿Cuál es lo que dice la aldea de él?", Preguntó.

-Me temo que es un poco solitario, mi Señor -respondió fácilmente Hawkes- A menudo no es reconocido como su cónyuge.

 _Eso_  provocó una risa inesperada a la superficie y Hannibal preguntó: "Supongo que él les informa?" Esperaba que una trucha o dos hubíeran estado involucrados.

-Al contrario, mi Señor, no reclama ningún vínculo con la familia Lecter -dijo el señor Hawkes, una débil nota de desaprobación finalmente abriéndose camino en su voz-. "Es un error que fomenta, insiste, que puede hacer su trabajo sin distracción. Pero es muy amable con el personal cuando no se le exige, y tiene interés personal en todos nosotros ".

Hannibal se volvió a molestar, cavando en su desayuno con súbito apetito. Recordó su conversación con el señor Woodward y se dio cuenta con cierta sorpresa de que el viejo panadero había estado hablando de Will como un conocido, no como el esposo de Hannibal. Fue una cosa muy curiosa. Misterioso, preguntó, "¿Es por eso que todos ustedes se refieren a él como el  _Sr. Graham_  ?"

Hawkes se aclaró la garganta, incómodo, y dijo, "Él fue muy insistente, mi Señor, lo encontraría desagradable de lo contrario. Parece estar inquebrantablemente convencido de que su lugar aquí es sólo temporal ".

Hannibal frunció el ceño, tragando el trago que había tomado. Sinceramente, no había esperado que Will pensara mucho en nada de eso, lijeros como eran Omegas. Imaginó que Will había sido muy feliz aquí en Hartford House, dominando su posición sobre Hartford Town, comprando toda clase de tonterías y pasando sus días pintando acuarelas que a nadie le importaría ver y cantando canciones que a nadie le importara escuchar. Nunca soñó que oiría que Will no sólo  _no había_  hecho eso, sino que había alentado activamente a la gente a asumir que no era una persona de importancia.

Era totalmente inusual.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que le conviene -dijo finalmente-. "No puedo imaginar nada que un Omega quisiera más que ser adulado con "mi señor", pero él es una criatura bastante inusual."

-Es un hombre pensativo, cortés y modesto -comentó Hawkes, levantándose a una súbita y sorprendente defensa de la esposa de Hannibal-, y a todos nos encantaría ahogarlo en "mi señor" si a él le gustase. Tal vez, mi Señor, usted podría tener una palabra con él en eso. No es del todo correcto que a un marqués se le hable de una manera tan común. Es totalmente ajeno a lo que un noble debe y puede ser confundido por un plebeyo.

Hannibal miró su cara estoica, seguro de que Hawkes acababa de darle un medio para conceder a Will su lugar aquí mientras rescataba su propio orgullo.

-Lo consideraré -dijo, volviendo a su desayuno y sorprendiéndose con su propia sinceridad. Leyó el periódico, terminó de desayunar y salio al agradable aire de media mañana para recorrer la media milla hasta la oficina del gerente de hacienda y dejarse entrar sin llamar.

Encontró a Will allí, como Hawkes había dicho que sería. Su cabeza oscura y rizada estaba doblada hacia sus libros y un par de anteojos enmarcados en alambre se posaban en su nariz, dándole un aire académico.

"Estoy ocupado," dijo él como un saludo, sólo entonces mirando al hombre ante él. Hannibal.

-He venido a revisar los libros -le informó Hannibal, sintiéndose extrañamente como un intruso, lo que le irritaba. Si Will se sorprendió al verlo, hizo un excelente trabajo de ocultarlo.

-Sí, me imagino, teniendo en cuenta... -dijo Will, enderezándose. Ese aire, un desafío, a la opinión de Hannibal de que los Omegas carecían tanto de cerebro como de motivación para hacer algo más que acostarse. Hanníbal le sorprendió mucho oírle decir algo semejante. Estaba completamente diferente al muchacho que se había derrumbado con muy poca provocación.

Sin embargo, estaba en armonía con el joven que le había lanzado un pez en la cara con frustración.

-Hawkes me asegura que has sido muy meticuloso -dijo Hannibal, inseguro de cómo rescatarse. No podía percibir ningún olor de Will, ni rastro de su "yo" Omega, ni siquiera de este modo. No hubo temblores, ni servidumbre, ni señal de que viera a un Alfa delante de él. Will, lo perturbó completamente, de hecho. Estaba demasiado calmado y tranquilo ahora, como si no estuviera completamente afectado por seis años de separación. Había dejado claro que ya no tenía miedo, ni intención de aferrarse a él. Él era absolutamente fuera de carácter para un Omega.

Hannibal dio un paso más hacia la habitación, con las manos juntas detrás de la espalda, mirándolo como si estuviera buscando algún signo faltante por parte de Will, pero en realidad estaba encontrando una excusa conveniente para no mirar demasiado a los grandes ojos azules de Will y a su rostro equilibrado.

"Ha cambiado tanto en los últimos seis años", comentó, tratando de entablar conversación con él y ofrecer una especie de disculpa por su insulto involuntario respecto a su conversación sobre la finca anoche. También, sabía que, si tenía alguna esperanza de conseguir el niño que su abuelo había pedido, necesitaría el consentimiento de Will primero. Estaba llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que se necesitarían más que unos cuantos brillantes para desviar a Will Graham. Tal vez una asignación para hacer esas compras por su cuenta y pretender independencia?

En respuesta a su escaso intento, Will sólo dijo: "Sí".

-Ahora encuentro la casa mucho más agradable -continuó Hannibal, mirando por encima del hombro para ver si Will se sentiría halagado por eso al menos. Apelar a la vanidad de un Omega era una cierta manera de ganar su favor.

Will no parecía estar halagado en lo más mínimo. Volvió a mirar sus balanzas. En lugar de alegrarse de que sus logros fueran notados, simplemente dijo: "Necesitaba una actualización. No quería que tu abuelo viviera en condiciones impropias.

-Ah.

-Hemos aprovechado el superávit de la finca, por supuesto -dijo Will, levantando de nuevo la mirada con fuego en los ojos, para añadir- En caso de que estuvieras preocupado de que estaba gastando tu herencia.

Hannibal frunció el ceño.

Y Will sonrió ligeramente y tocó distraídamente su pluma contra el escritorio, esperando con educada impaciencia para que Hannibal hiciera lo que quisiera y saliera de su camino.

A Hannibal nunca se le había hecho sentir como una plaga antes y no le gustó.

"Estoy pensando en traer a mi hija aquí ahora que la casa está tan bien guardada", dijo, observando a Will cuidadosamente para detectar signos de angustia, deseando ahora obtener una reacción de él, alguna señal de que podría ser provocado como Había estado ayer cuando estaba descalzo, desaliñado y completamente furioso.

Will inclinó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros con elegancia. -Supuse que la querrías cerca de tí si decidís quedarte.

Enfadado, Hannibal dijo: -Yo también pienso traer a su madre.

-Sería ciertamente menos molesto que contratar a una niñera -dijo Will, tocándose la punta de su nariz con la pluma ahora, aburrido de su conversación.

Aburrido .

Hanníbal se encontró incrédulo, por decir menos.

-Solo déjame saber cuándo llegará y yo empacaré -dijo Will, poniéndose de pie y enderezando sus papeles.

-¿Empacar? -preguntó Hannibal, con un débil tono de condescendencia que coloreaba su voz. ¿Había encontrado algo que le molestara al fin a su cónyuge? ¿Acaso la perspectiva de vivir aquí con la amante y el hijo de Hanníbal era finalmente lo suficiente para enviarlo a una típica rabieta Omega?

-Me imaginé que necesitará la suite contigua -dijo Will enérgicamente, poniendo en su escritorio los derechos y enderezándose para encontrar la mirada de Hannibal sin reservas- "Parecería extraño, después de todo, si el cónyuge que desprecias tiene más estatus en la casa que la mujer con la que has elegido tener hijos".

Era tan condenadamente práctico, que Hannibal le frunció el ceño, incapaz de encontrar ni siquiera un rastro del muchacho con el que había estado casado con el joven que tenía delante.

-¿Y dónde, iría usted?

Will se encogió de hombros de nuevo, como si no lo hubiera pensado antes, diciendo: -La ciudad quizá. Han pasado seis años. Podría visitar a mis hermanas, o simplemente tomar otra de sus haciendas y hacerla productiva, o _casi_ , tan productiva como pueda manejar con mi débil intelecto e inconstante naturaleza. No es asunto tuyo lo que hago.

Hannibal mordió su réplica, por la manera burlona que Will le envió sus propias palabras, no dispuesto a abrir esa puerta en particular y antes de que pudiera recuperarse lo suficiente, Will se movió en sentido opuesto alrededor del escritorio, evitándolo, y salió por la puerta, -"Todo debe estar en orden. Si no, siéntase libre de culpar a mi cabeza vacía"

Pensando que no había salido como había planeado, Hannibal se sentó en el escritorio y abrió los libros de cuentas con un suspiro de aburrida resignación, el débil rastro del calor de Will evaporándose rápidamente con su ausencia.

Will tomó el camino largo de regreso, recorriendo el seto para serpentear por el jardín. Conocía todos los pies cuadrados de la casa de Hartford dentro y fuera de los jardines, los vastos bosques donde se deslizaba con ojos astuto y sin miedo, los pasillos de eco con sus retratos de desaprobación, los pasajes laberínticos que corrían entre las paredes conectando las habitaciones en un laberinto de las vías de evacuación, los sótanos con sus bramantes hornos derramando el calor. Él lo conocía todo, tan íntimamente como se conocía a si mismo, pero eso no lo hacía suyo. Ni la familiaridad, ni el decreto del Duque le darían derecho a quedarse aquí. Ahora no. Ya no.

Seguía oyendo a Hanníbal diciéndole que traería aquí a su amante y su hija.

Siguió oyendo su propia y tranquila respuesta, que había sorprendido incluso a sí mismo.

Porque no se sentía desapegado. Se sentía insultado y, sobre todo, enojado hasta el fondo de su alma que todo lo que había trabajado tan duro se perdería de nuevo, al igual que había sido con la casa de su padre, y no importa que Hartford House era suya . No podía imaginarse desalojar a Hannibal Lecter de su casa ancestral si él decidía quedarse. Will se vería obligado a irse, o pasaría el resto de sus días viviendo junto a la familia deseada de su cónyuge.

Se tardó mucho tiempo en caminar para recordar que no tenía voz en las cosas. Hanníbal era su marido y, por ley, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Will, como su esposa Omega, no tenía otra opción que aceptarla.

Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que aceptarlo con gusto o fácilmente.

"Señor. Graham, al duque le gustaría verle -dijo en el momento en que se dirigía a la casa, con el señor Hawkes en blanco. Sin embargo, estaba muy familiarizado con los muchos tipos de caras en blanco que el viejo mayordomo podía dar y sabía que estaba entusiasmado con algo.

-Gracias, señor Hawkes -dijo, avanzando hacia la suite del duque, ignorando la agitación de los sirvientes a su alrededor, pero preguntándose por qué de repente estaban tan enérgicos.

Llamó suavemente y se dejó entrar, llamando con anticipación: - ¿Abuelo? Es Will.

¡Ah!¡Will!¡Vamos, ven aquí! ", Dijo el duque, sonando más animado y consciente de lo que Will le había oído en meses.

Encontró al anciano Duque levantado y vestido en su silla de ruedas, imagen de salud.

-Ven aquí, querida -dijo el Duque de nuevo, señalándolo más cerca del escritorio donde estaba sentado.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? -preguntó Will, cruzando la habitación para poner una mano afectuosa en el hombro del hombre, el único afecto que jamás se permitió. -Parece usted muy sano esta tarde.

-Me siento muy aliviado al tener este negocio con Hannibal terminado -dijo el duque.

“  _¿Es_  por lo que se instaló entonces?” Preguntó Will, incapaz de decidirse a preguntar qué sería de él.

"Sí, todo listo y ordenado", dijo el Duque, garabateando nombres. -¡Nada que te preocupe, querido! Voy a organizar una pequeña cena para celebrar el regreso de Hannibal y su matrimonio, ya que nunca tuvimos una recepción formal. Habrá otro, sin duda, cuando te retires a la Capital para la Temporada, pero ésta es para la familia y amigos cercanos. "

-Abuelo, no creo que celebrar el que, yo este aquí, es lo que Hannibal podría pedir, -dijo Will, la voz se tensó con preocupación mientras miraba a lo largo de la lista. -"Ya he arruinado bastante un regreso a casa para él. No quiero arruinar otro.

"¡Tonterías!" -Dijo el Duque, satisfecho de su disgusto. -"He estado ausente de compañía hace seis años, por el bien de su temperamento. Lo menos que puede hacer es complacerme en esto.

-No tengo ganas de discutir contigo, abuelo -dijo Will, con los pensamientos aún enredados en la declaración de Hannibal-, pero necesitas una cabeza más sabia y más clara que la mía ahora mismo.

-Bueno, ciertamente soy viejo, mi querido muchacho -dijo el duque, amable con él-. "¿Qué es? ¿Por qué estás tan pensativo, Will?

-Creo que sería conveniente que me fuera de Hartford House -dijo Will, preocupado por su voz, un eco lejano del niño asustado e incierto que había esperado dejar atrás. -Tal vez después de la cena.

-¡Claro que no! -dijo el duque, indignado-. "Hartford House es tu hogar!"

-No, Hartford House es la casa de Hannibal . Es un Lecter -dijo Will, sintiendo profundamente el dolor de aquella afirmación. -"Él debería ser capaz de vivir aquí cómodamente y no puede hacerlo mientras yo permanezco. Tal vez si me voy, se aburrirá de la vida en el campo y volverá a la vida que disfruta. ¿No reconsiderarás tu decisión por la herencia?

Los penetrantes ojos marrones del duque lo miraron, sabiendo que estaba reteniendo más información de la que estaba compartiendo, pero dispuesto a dejar que se lo guardara si así lo deseaba.

-Me siento cada vez menos cómodo aquí -admitió Will, su voz apenas más que un susurro. -"En verdad, no pertenezco aquí y nunca lo he hecho".

“Usted pertenece a este lugar y no voy a permitir que te vayas ante la primera mueca de mi nieto! Ahora, no te preocupes, Will -dijo el duque, dándole palmadas en la mano libre, pero brevemente, sabiendo muy bien que a Will no le gustaba ser tocado. -Veré que estés bien cuidado. Y estar bien cuidado, significa tener una introducción adecuada a la Sociedad. Usted es un noble, Will Graham, en su propio derecho, poniendo el estatus de mi familia a un lado. No tienes ninguna razón para ocultar tu rostro aquí en Hartford House y Hannibal puede ayudar a deshacer algunos de los daños que ha hecho.

"Es el daño que le he hecho el temo"- reflexionó Will, pensando en su reunión en su oficina, -"ya que ahora está revisando los libros de contabilidad para encontrar alguna pista de mi traición".

El Duque resopló y se echó a reír, diciendo: -Tendrá suerte si encontra un centavo perdido.

Le entregó a Will la lista en la que había estado trabajando y le dijo: "Corre y dale eso a Hawkes, mi querido niño. Espero que él y la señora Henderson se organicen como siempre.

-Sí, abuelo -dijo Will, preguntándose qué diablos el duque había arreglado, para resolver su discusión con Hannibal. No podía imaginar cuáles eran las intenciones del duque con respecto a su lugar aquí, con respecto a su nieto y heredero, cuando la disposición de Hartford House era una cuña tan grande entre ellos.

Preocupado y pensativo, buscó al señor Hawkes y entregó la lista, preguntando -"¿Es esto lo que tiene el personal tan emocionado?"

-Sí, señor Graham -dijo el señor Hawkes, radiante de satisfacción-. Al fin esta casa será como antes. Mire, la mayor parte del personal joven será absolutamente tonto, pero me complace el anuncio de todos modos. "

\- Confieso que no lo soy - dijo Will, distraído e inquieto, pensando en los sucesos de Marsham Heath. Cuando el señor Hawkes arqueó una ceja en una solida investigación, dijo: -El duque quiere hacer de esto una celebración del matrimonio de Hannibal.

-¿Quieres decir tu matrimonio, señor Graham? -preguntó el señor Hawkes, su tono delicado. -"Debo pensar que alguna celebración está en orden. Has estado seis años fuera de la sociedad, Sr. Graham. Si lord Clarges tiene la intención de quedarse, como ha dicho, entonces espero que la sociedad esté más presente.

Will frunció el ceño, conmovido ante la idea.

-El duque está empezando con algo pequeño, lo cual podría ser algo cómodo, ¿verdad? señor Graham.

-No tanto como el destierro, señor Hawkes -dijo Will, dirigiéndole una débil sonrisa. -Lo que yo preferiría es que Lord Clarges aproveche la oportunidad para denunciarme en público.

El señor Hawkes suspiró con entusiasmo. -Me agradas, señor Graham.

-Usted tambien, señor Hawkes -dijo Will, con una sonrisa genuina pero desgastada con demasiado pensamiento.

-Me gustaría asegurarle que Lord Clarges es demasiado caballero para tomar tal acción -le aseguró el señor Hawkes, sólido en su fe.

-Ojalá pudiera compartir tu seguridad -dijo Will, exhalando un suspiro, con el estómago apretado de temor ante la eventualidad de los parientes Lecter y la vida de Hannibal que descendera sobre él a su debido tiempo. Quería decirle a Jimmy que empacara y que se mudaria a otro estado, pero no importaba lo que pasara, Hartford House le pertenecía y él tenía la responsabilidad de cuidarlo adecuadamente, aunque sólo fuera por los hijos de Hannibal.

-Que ensillen mi yegua, señor Hawkes -dijo Will, decidiéndose a cumplir con su horario. -Llego tarde a mis rondas.

-Sí, señor Graham, por supuesto.

Hanníbal no halló nada malo en los libros. De hecho, cuanto más ahondaba en el trabajo de Will, más admiración empezaba a sentir. Para los efectos, su esposo Omega había arrastrado a Hartford House y la había obligado a cumplir. Su hábil sentido comercial había permitido ganancias que se apilaban cada año, basándose en las inversiones realizadas en el año anterior. Tenía que aceptarlo, Will Graham sabía cómo planificar a largo plazo y no era para complacerse en esquemas rápidos. El arrendamiento estaba a plena capacidad, y Will, con el permiso del duque, incluso compró y anexó paquetes de tierra a la empobrecida familia de nobles, casi extinta, que alguna vez los había vecindado. Hannibal se quedó preguntándose qué planeaba hacer con él.

Estaba realmente asombrado y, verdaderamente, se avergonzaba de sí mismo con respecto a los supuestos que había hecho sobre la inteligencia de Will. En seis años de la ausencia de Hannibal, Will había logrado hacer mas progresos que ningún administrador de hacienda había podido en décadas. No era un gran secreto que grandes casas como la suya estuvieran cayendo a la decadencia por el mal negocio a su alrededor. Al ver su casa ancestral próspera, donde otros fracasaron, le trajo un sentido tranquilo de orgullo. Orgullo en las acciones de Will. Orgullo en la previsión de Will y su mente admirable.

No era un idiota,  desperdiciando espacio, aire y dinero. Había visto un problema, había encontrado la causa, había hecho una solución y había hecho el trabajo mejor que el hombre que había estado antes que él.

Era un trabajo mucho mejor que el  propio y lo sabía. Se preguntó si había algún modo en que Will Graham traicionara su naturaleza Omega, ya que aún no lo había visto.

Sin nada que escoger y privado de la presencia de Will, Hannibal dejó silenciosamente el pequeño despacho y tomó el camino de regreso a la casa, consciente de una vaga forma de que había una actividad inusual entre los domésticos. Se parecían mucho a un nido de abejas perturbado, zumbando  en agitación.

Un lacayo lo espió subiendo y saltó para abrirle la puerta, aunque fuera poco ortodoxo que un marqués utilizara la entrada del sirviente. Varios de los otros empleados de la casa lo miraron con consternación, atrapados en medio de sus cigarrillos y cartas, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Hanníbal los ignoró y entró en la casa, moviéndose con rapidez y gracia  por el pasillo y subiendo las escaleras de los sirvientes para emerger en el piso principal cerca de la puerta a tiempo para escuchar a Will pedir su caballo.

-Toma también mi semental, señor Hawkes -gritó él, regodearse un poco cuando Will se sobresaltó al mirarlo, con su irritación aparente en su adorable rostro. Rápidamente fue reemplazado por una indiferencia y su rostro lo evitó rápidamente, lo que dejó a Hannibal frunciendo el ceño ligeramente cuando llegó a él.

El señor Hawkes se apartó sabiamente para dar instrucciones a un lacayo, dejando a Will a solas con Hannibal en el vestíbulo.

Hannibal alisó su chaleco, consciente de que estaba arreglándose de nuevo, pero incapaz de detenerse, no que su suave pavo real hiciera un poco de diferencia a su esposa compuesta.

-¿Vuelve tan pronto, lord Clarges? Pensé que tomarías más tiempo para investigar a fondo mis maldades -dijo Will, volviéndose para presentar a Hannibal con su perfil y el delgado movimiento de sus hombros.

"Sí, bueno"-dijo Hannibal, moviéndose ligeramente como si hubiera hecho algo malo, lo que sólo lo irritaba. -"Naturalmente, no podía tomar el dia para mirar todo. Voy a hacer venir a los contadores para eso, aunque admito ser curioso en cuanto a por qué usted está comprando tierras como un general.

-¿Quién sabe? -dijo Will, levantando la cabeza para mirar con furia a Hannibal. No llevaba gafas y sus ojos eran grandes y relucientes, el color chispeante cambiaba de azul a verde y gris tempestuoso dependiendo de cómo golpeó la luz.

 Hanníbal lo encontró muy inquietante para ver. Los ojos de la gente no cambian de color ni hacen que la mirada de un caballero permaneciera demasiado tiempo donde no debía. No podía comprender cómo Will podía ser tan raro en todos los aspectos y pensó que debía ser por puro rencor. -"Aunque estoy seguro de que tiene sus teorías de sonido."

-Considerando lo que sé de tu capacidad de violencia, guardaré mis opiniones para mí -dijo Hannibal, demasiado orgulloso para admitir que estaba lleno de curiosidad por saber lo que Will había planeado, ya que era demasiado inteligente para haber hecho compras impulsivas.

-Si quieres asegurarte de mi violencia -dijo Will. -Entonces tienes mi permiso para evitarme.

"Tonterías, te acompañaré"-dijo Hannibal, sacando un poco de pelusa de su chaqueta y tirándola. -"Es el deseo del abuelo que pasemos tiempo juntos."

-Ese fue el deseo de tu abuelo hace seis años -dijo Will.

Antes de que Hannibal pudiera regañarle por ser tan abrupto y hosco, el señor Hawkes volvió a abrir la puerta para que encontraran sus caballos ensillados.

-Gracias, señor Hawkes -dijo Will, alejándose rápidamente para montar su caballo con gracia felina, acomodándose en la silla y recogiendo las riendas con las manos esbeltas y hábiles.

-Gracias, Hawkes -repitió Hannibal, más bien avergonzado, cuando Will fue tan persistentemente educado con el personal. Totalmente fuera de lugar, en el libro de Hanníbal. Se sentó en la silla y se volvió para decirle a Will lo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañera ya se estaba alejando.

Como si simplemente no pudiera esperar a alejarse de él.

De él .

Ofendido, Hannibal instó a su semental a perseguir a la robusta yegua de Will y lo alcanzó en el carril frente a Hartford Town. El camino de tierra que Hannibal sabía desde su niñez aquí, que conducía a la ciudad siguiente, desgastado a lo largo de los años por los comerciantes que se movían de un lado a otro sobre la tierra, había sido reemplazado también por adoquines. La totalidad de la zona, en su ausencia, estaba conectada a las grandes obras viales. Un camino para conectar Hartford House y Hartford Town a las carreteras principales era una cosa, pero encontrarla extendida más allá de esos límites era aún más impresionante.

"Estos caminos son una gran mejora"- dijo, con la esperanza de persuadir a Will de su silencio. -"Es una maravilla que nunca tuvimos una antes, en realidad. Debe hacer todo mucho más fácil para todos. "

-Lo hace -contestó Will, con una suave sonrisa curvando sus labios. Hannibal lo vislumbró antes de que Will se volviera, lo suficiente como para impedir que Hannibal contemplara su rostro.

-Hace mucho tiempo se había empezado-dijo Hannibal, enderezándose en su silla de montar y acercándose a él- "Muy inteligente, sin embargo, quienquiera que lo llevo a buen término. Sin duda fue el Ayuntamiento.

-No hay duda -dijo Will, riendo entre dientes, volviendo la cabeza otra vez cuando Hannibal lo miró fijamente, observando su hermoso perfil. Le trajo un incómodo recordatorio a los dos de ese día hace seis años, cuando Hannibal había reaccionado tan violentamente a que Will simplemente mire a otro lado.

Hannibal se encontró pensando en ese día y frunció el ceño ante su memoria de Will, ligero y demasiado joven, mirándolo con ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, aterrorizados y desconcertados. Le dio una punzada de culpa que se negaba a ser anulada cuando su fuente era tan atractiva y completamente cambiada.

-Supongo que tienes mejores maneras de pasar tu tiempo, lord Clarges -dijo Will, cabalgando con propósito pero no con prisa-, que gastarlo en mí.

-Había arreglado un espacio en mi calendario para tratar con el abuelo -dijo Hannibal, dándose cuenta de que el destino de Will era Gold Meadow Farm, la primera granja de la finca alquiló. -Tendré que hacer más arreglos, por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que pienso quedarme. Por ahora, me aseguraré de que Hartford House no esté sufriendo por su manejo. "

El tímido comentario obtuvo la reacción deseada. Le cortará una mirada lateral que era bastante amenazante. Hanníbal fingió no haberlo notado, aunque se alegró de que su aguijón, por lo menos, tuviera una respuesta.

-¿Y cuál es nuestro negocio aquí? -preguntó, viendo que el granjero y su hijo mayor estaban en el patio delantero, esperando claramente su visita.

-Todos los primeros martes del mes recibo informes de las lecherías -dijo Will, levantando una mano para saludar-. "Producción, número de empleados, el estado de sus necesidades, cualquier preocupación que puedan tener".

-Bien, qué listo -dijo Hannibal, levantando las cejas, no queriendo admitir a Will cuán inteligente lo había encontrado. Incapaz de resistirse a molestarle, preguntó: -¿Quién te dijo que debías hacer tal cosa?

Will lo ignoró, eligiendo en lugar de llamar un saludo por delante y apurar a su yegua. Se detuvo, se balanceó con sutileza y le estrechó la mano al campesino, cuando llegó Hannibal.

¡Ah! ¡Señor Clarges! ¡Había oído que volviste, milord! ¿Montara las rondas esta mañana? ¿Veras cómo viene la vieja granja, milord?- El chico de mejillas rosadas, más bien redondas, le sonrió mientras un enjugador enorme se alejaba con Will hacia los cobertizos, ya en una conversación profunda.

Era bastante irritante ver.

-Perdóname -dijo Hannibal, apartándose de la espalda de su semental. "Cuando yo era niño, esta era la granja de la familia Osgood."

-Ah, bueno, somos los Pattons -dijo el hombre, sonriéndole-. "Los Osgoods se mudaron a una granja más grande. El Sr. Graham les encontró un arriendo que les convenía a ellos y sus cerdos,y nos venia mejor ya que tenemos las mejores novillas en el área! "

Hanníbal miró a su alrededor con ojos críticos, observando el ordenado estado del lugar, los signos de un hogar feliz y próspero. Podía ver el ganado en la distancia, extendiéndose sin señal pero para el toro, que estaba seguro encerrado. El carril pasó cerca con una trayectoria aseada del guijarro de la lechería que ramifica hacia fuera.

-¿Y su situación le conviene? -preguntó Hannibal, sin ningún tipo de buen material de conversación. Dudaba mucho que el granjero Patton estuviera interesado o enterado de la última ópera en la capital. -"Los Osgoods tuvieron un tiempo diabólico para conseguir su carne al mercado, si recuerdo correctamente."

-Oh, sí, señor, lo hicieron -le dijo Patton, despreocupado de la niña que corrió y empezó a balancearse en su brazo fornido. Hannibal vio una linea entera de niños redondos y de ojos brillantes saliendo lentamente de la casa, atraídos por la presencia de un rostro desconocido. -"Pero el carril aquí es una bendición, de hecho! Reduce a la mitad el tiempo para llegar a la ciudad, y hace que sea fácil llegar a la carretera de la capital. ¿Por qué, una vez que llegue el ferrocarril, estaremos bien ubicados, ¿no?

-En efecto -murmuró Hannibal, tratando de analizar en qué parte de la tierra el ferrocarril circularía por esta zona, ya que se utilizaba toda su tierra disponible.

Excepto la tierra que su inteligente esposo había comenzado a repartir en su ausencia.

-No quisiera salirme de la raya, Lord Clarges, pero quería decir lo feliz que estamos todos que el duque haya contratado al señor Graham -dijo Patton, arrastrando a Hannibal de vuelta a su conversación tan abruptamente que debió haberla mostrado en su rostro, Porque el hombre añadió rápidamente: -"Es sólo que ha hecho tanto por nosotros, señoría, invirtiendo en nuestros negocios, construyendo todos los caminos, que ponen a un buen número de hombres en un trabajo honesto, incluso estableciendo compradores en la Capital. Todos esperamos que una vez que usted tome el control, lo mantenga por todo el bien que ha hecho aquí. "

-¿Este camino? -repitió Hannibal, atónito. -¿Esta carretera está aquí?

"Eh ... sí, mi Señor", dijo Patton. "Fue una de las primeras cosas que hizo cuando se hizo cargo. Construyo las carreteras, y ni siquiera subio la cuota de Hartford House, dijo que se pagarían por sí mismas, y lo ha hecho ".

-Espere, Patton -dijo Hannibal, sorprendido por el camino pavimentado que daba paso a una auténtica perplejidad-. "¿Dijiste que esperas que lo mantenga ? No lo diría exactamente contratado, señor.

Hubo un largo y cauteloso silencio. Hannibal podía ver a Will volviendo con el hijo mayor del granjero en un tranquilo paseo con una conversación menos urgente ahora.

-Le pido perdón, milord -dijo Patton, inseguro de dónde había salido mal. -Pero como su agente de la tierra ...

" Eso " , dijo Hannibal, señalando a Will, "¡es mi esposa !"

Patton lo miró fijamente y su confusión era evidente.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara, como si estuvieras confundido? -preguntó Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Will alzando la mirada hacia ese chico, inclinando su cara para encontrar la sonrisa del hombre mucho más alto.

"Er ... porque estoy confundido, mi Señor," Patton ofreció. "No quiero hablar fuera de lugar, pero la mayoría de las veces un noble no se casa con su agente de tierra-"

-No es mi agente de tierra -dijo Hannibal, frustrado-. ¡Es mi esposo! Era mi esposo hace seis años cuando vino por primera vez aquí, ¿Por qué todavía te ves confundido?

Los ojos de Patton se deslizaron hacia Will. Sin ningún otro recurso para calmar a un alfa enloquecido y poderoso, dijo, "Es sólo ... Bueno, él es un hombre, ¿no? No es todos los días un heredero del Duque se casa con ...

“Él es Omega!”, Dijo Hanníbal, que apunta a Will para que no hubiera ningún error. -“ Omega! ¿Cómo es esto un misterio? ¿Por qué nadie ha llegado a esta conclusión? Es Omega y ... está sonriendo"-. Haníbal frunció el ceño a Will para confirmarlo, luego frunció el ceño y miró a Patton. -¿Por qué está sonriendo?

-No me atrevería a decir, milord -le dijo Patton, mirando a Will con una nueva perspectiva. Su voz era pensativa y vaga cuando añadió: -¿Omega? Eso explica por qué es tan guapo.

“ Guapo ?” Hanníbal hizo eco, volviéndose hacia él, sorprendido de que alguien pudiera hacer tal observación acerca de su cónyuge. -"¿Le ruego me disculpe?"

"Hermoso, milord"-, Patton se corrigió apresuradamente, sin duda pensando que había ofendido a su futuro duque con tal suma. -Es muy hermoso, milord.

-Sí, lo es -anunció Hannibal, sorprendido por estar de acuerdo, inesperado como era. -"Y él está sonriendo a su hijo. Él nunca me sonríe. No, de ninguna manera.

-Estoy seguro de que es sólo su temperamento, lord Clarges -dijo Patton, agotado por su conversación-. Es un muchacho solemne, de verdad. Stern se ve como un vicario la mayoría de las veces, pero es muy bueno en su trabajo. "

Patton se ruborizó, avergonzado de haber planteado cuestionamientos al estatus de Will como gerente de la finca de Hartford.

"Señor. Patton -gritó Will, finalmente llegando a ellos, irritado cuando Hannibal se movió para insertarse entre el chico de Patton y su esposa. - "Todo parece estar saliendo bien. ¿Tienes alguna preocupación particular para mí?

-No, mi Señor -balbuceó Patton, ruborizándose más y apartando la mirada.

“Mi Señor ?” -Will susurró, mirando de cara redonda de Patton a Hanníbal. -"Ya veo ... Bueno, quería decirte que alguien me reemplazará muy pronto."

-Bueno, lo entendemos, señor, ¿verdad? -dijo Patton, deseoso de compensar a Will. Y ... y me disculpo por cómo te he tratado en el pasado.

-¿Cómo me has tratado? ¿Crees que necesitas disculparte por ello, señor Patton? -preguntó Will, sombrío y cada vez más infeliz.

-Bueno, quiero decir ... No sabíamos, Su Señoría -dijo Patton, buscando las palabras. -Quiero decir, nunca habríamos dicho algunas cosas delante de ti, o hablado tan tranquilamente contigo, si hubiéramos sabido que eras un noble y un Omega.

Will se estremeció, pero logró asentir con suavidad. -"Sí, bueno, estoy seguro de que mi reemplazo va a servir a todo el mundo mucho mejor. Gracias, Sr. Patton, por su amabilidad.-

Rápidamente montó su yegua, ignorando la aguda llamada de Hannibal después de él. Hannibal se excusó sin más preámbulos y fue tras él, acercándose a Will en el centro de los pastos, donde se encaminó a un camino de tierra.

-Supongo que estás muy contento ahora -dijo Will, negándose a mirarlo, rígido en ofensa.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que debo avergonzarme? -preguntó Hannibal. -¿Por qué demonios creen que eres el agente de tierra?

-¡Porque lo soy! -se quejó, guiando al caballo por el sendero.

-Bueno, en cierto modo -dijo Hannibal, concediendo ese punto-. "Usted ha sustituido su papel admirablemente. Pero ellos no parecen ser conscientes de que tú también eres mi cónyuge. Supuse que Hawkes estaba exagerando cuando dijo que nadie sabe quién es usted. Los puedo entenbderlo en habitantes de la ciudad, pero sin duda los inquilinos deben saberlo! ¡Eso no es un secreto que se mantendría en tan estrecha compañía!-

Will no dijo nada, lo que sólo sirvió para irritar a Hannibal.

-¿Por qué nunca los corrijes?

-¿A qué fin, lord Clarges? -preguntó Will, bajando un poco para despejar una rama de un árbol.

"Bueno ..." -Su razonamiento le falló. Sus suposiciones, él sabía, no sonarían lo mismo que venía de su boca como lo hacían en su cabeza. -Porque podrías.

-No todo el mundo hace las cosas porque puede hacerlo -le recordó Will, dejando que la yegua recobrara su paso una vez que estuvieran alejados del pequeño seto. -No todo el mundo es como tú , lord Clarges.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -preguntó Hannibal, molesto.

-No me estoy rebajando a una discusión con usted sobre este tema -dijo Will, consciente del ceño fruncido de Hannibal. -Suficiente es decir, que en ese entonces no tenía ganas de estar asociado con usted, señor Clarges.

"¿Quieres ofenderme con cada palabra? Tú eres mi esposo -dijo Hannibal, resoplando de indignación. 

Will lo ignoró intencionadamente.

Era enteramente inquietante.

Hannibal le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la espalda, molesto. No podía comprender por qué Will había mantenido su estatus en secreto. Habría imaginado que Will corregiría perfectamente a cualquiera que lo identificara erróneamente, a pesar de las aseveraciones de Hawkes. La concubina de su padre se habría puesto rabiosa de ser confundida con un agente de tierra. Ella, sin duda, habría muerto de auto-inmolación si tenia que cumplir los deberes de uno.

Ella ciertamente no habría hecho nada cercano al éxito que Will Graham tenía.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hannibal se aclaró la garganta y gruñó en voz alta: -Deberías haberme dicho que el camino era tu idea.

-Es infraestructura, Lord Clarges, no un avance científico -dijo Will, negándose a mirarlo. -No importa de quien es la idea. Lo que importa es que está allí, y que cumple su deber ".

-Bueno -dijo Hannibal, el orgullo completamente picado. -Qué interesante es esperar que el camino cumpla con su deber cuando no lo haga...

Will lo miró entonces, un destello de ojos azules enojados y estrechados llenos de demasiada consideración por la comodidad de Hannibal. Estaba muy contento de que no hubiera trucha a mano.

-Dígame, señor Clarges, en que he fallado -dijo Will, mirándolo fijamente. -Por lo que recuerdo, ¡no fui yo quien salió de Hartford House corriendo!

Hannibal tenía buenos modales para ruborizarse por eso y Will se alegró de ver.

-Ésta es la tierra que preguntaste -dijo Will. Dejó a su yegua detenerse justo al comienzo de un prado plano y miró a través de las olas ondulantes de hierba con el orgullo de una madre contemplando su cría.

Los ojos de Hannibal lo miraron y él se movió, desconcertado por el hermoso perfil de Will. Recordó su furioso intercambio con Patton y se encogió de hombros, pensando en Will sonriendo a ese gran muchacho y él mismo defendiendo la belleza de Will con una afrenta tan instantánea y automática.

Pero era hermoso. Decir lo contrario era mentir ciegamente, y la prueba estaba presente delante de él.

Will echó un vistazo a su manera, sus cejas oscuras cayendo sobre sus brillantes ojos azules cuando captó a Hannibal inspeccionándolo.

-Si mi apariencia te ofende, señor Clarges -dijo él, su voz baja peligrosamente suave. -"Sería mejor que no me mirara."

-Pensé que tenías una ramita en el pelo -dijo Hannibal, mirando el prado con aire superficial.

Tanto por la honestidad.

-¿Y qué va a hacer de esto? -preguntó, irritado, consciente de que se sentaba más derecho en la silla, con los hombros al cuadrado, espoleado para presentar una imagen atractiva frente a la franca desaprobación de Will. -¿Puede que esto tenga algo que ver con la línea ferroviaria de la que habló el señor Patton?

-La línea de ferrocarril está hacia el norte desde Chesterton -dijo Will, ajeno a sus chistes y no le sorprendió que Hannibal hubiera recogido sus intenciones. Apuntó su delgado dedo hacia la ciudad que había mencionado. -He hablado con los inspectores y he visto los planes. Tienen la intención de traer el ferrocarril directamente aquí y hacia North Larkstow.

-Así que compró la tierra antes que ellos -explicó Hannibal. -"Tienen ley de tierra".

-Yo les he ofrecido el uso de la tierra sin discusión si colocan una estación en el extremo sur de Hartford Town -dijo Will, calmando su yegua cuando ella se movía bajo él.

Hannibal alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Estaba impresionado de nuevo con la previsión de Will y se vio obligado a admitir que su esposo era sorprendentemente perspicaz y atrevido por encima de ser alarmantemente inteligente.

-La compañía de ferrocarriles estuvo de acuerdo -dijo Will, sin señal de orgullo ni de presunción- "Beneficiará profundamente a sus inquilinos ya los ciudadanos, y mejorará la distribución de sus bienes a sus compradores".

Hannibal absorbió eso, considerando todas las facetas y tal ventaja.

-La línea ferroviaria pagará por la estación, por supuesto -dijo Will, tomando su silencio de desaprobación. -"Y negocié un contrato de por vida por un precio fijo para cualquier mercancía enviada bajo el sello de Hartford".

-¿Estás muy decidido a que nuestra gente esté bien servida, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hannibal, sonriendo cuando Will gruñó suavemente, impaciente incluso con el toque de alabanza.

-Fue en mi lugar como administrador de fincas, ver que la finca es productiva -dijo Will, volviéndose para dar a Hannibal una visión de sus rizos oscuros y la delicada curva de su oído que le miraba. -"Para eso, los inquilinos deben ser productivos. Todo es necesario, Hannibal.

"Me doy cuenta"- dijo Hannibal, admirando las acciones rápidas y decisivas de Will para asegurar el éxito de la finca. -Me sorprendes, Will.

Will lanzó otra mirada a él, su oscuro resplandor se suavizó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Hannibal no lo desaprobaba.

"Eres realmente inusual", dijo Hannibal.

-Yo soy práctico -dijo Will, ruborizándose ligeramente y volviendo su yegua para escapar de la hermosa sonrisa de Hannibal- "Tengo el deber de asegurar que este lugar no sufra en tu ausencia. Así que dime, lord Clarges, ¿todavía crees que Hartford House se tambalea al borde de la ruina?-

-No -dijo Hannibal, sorprendiendo a Will cuando él retuvo a su semental delante de él para obtener una vista sin obstáculos de su rostro. -"Creo que has actuado con un entusiasmo impresionante para alguien que no tiene experiencia práctica en el manejo de una finca. Me corrijo.

Los ojos de Will se abrieron tanto que se mostraron blancos. Su expresión de sorpresa fue tan divertida que Hannibal se rió suavemente y le dijo: -Mi obstinación tiene sus límites, Will.

Will se puso bajo control y evitó su rostro de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo de esa manera efímera, logrando dar vuelta a su yegua al mismo tiempo para que volviera hacia la siguiente granja en sus rondas.

Algo en su reacción hizo que la sonrisa de Hannibal se ensanchara, el calor floreciendo en su pecho sin ninguna razón que él pudiera imaginar. Razonó que era porque había dejado a Will sin habla.

Pero en el fondo sabía que era porque estaba encontrando a Will mucho más intrigante de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, gracias a KobayashiHatori que me esta ayudando con la redacción en la traducción. Vamos a estar corrigiendo los capítulos anteriores, así que si notan un cambio en la escritura a partir de ahora es por eso.

Se separaron de nuevo en Hartford House después de que todas las rondas fueron aprobadas, Will en una carrera preocupada y Hannibal con planes de ver a su abuelo.

  
¡Ah! ¡Señor Clarges! -dijo el señor Hawkes mientras barría la puerta, sin duda habiendo observado atentamente las cosas. Hannibal sabía que no tenía esperanzas de atrapar al viejo Hawkes con la guardia baja, sin importar que se hubiese quedado ajetreado sobre su semental antes de entregarlo. "Bienvenido a casa."

  
-¿Está el abuelo levantado? -preguntó Hannibal.

  
-Sí, mi señor -dijo Hawkes, acompañándolo a la suite de su abuelo y golpeando con elegancia la puerta, anunciándole: -Su Excelencia, Lord Clarges está aquí.

  
-Honestamente -dijo Hannibal, igualmente divertido y molesto. Dejó que Hawkes le abriera la puerta y se dirigió a su interior, sintiéndose mal cuando vio a su abuelo en su pequeño escritorio, con la cabeza inclinada hacia su trabajo. -Bueno, bueno, ¿te sientes mejor hoy, abuelo? No tan cerca de  la Muerte, ¿verdad?

  
"¡Ah! No tan cerca como usted, sin duda, desearía -dijo su abuelo, inclinando la cabeza para dar una sonrisa a Hannibal. -Estoy ocupado, muchacho.

  
-¿Ocupado con qué, por favor? -preguntó Hannibal, acercándose a ver a su abuelo trabajando en una carta de algún tipo. -¿Planeando de nuevo?

  
-No en lo que respecta a ti esta vez. Vamos a hacer una cena-dijo el Duque, recostándose en su silla para mirar a su nieto, que se apoyó en el escritorio con el ceño fruncido en su atractivo rostro. -Te pareces mucho a tu padre, Hannibal. Muy parecido a él, de hecho.

  
-Tengo recuerdos bastante inestables de él, abuelo -dijo Hannibal, pensando en su encuentro con Will. -Pero supongo que me parezco a él, ya que me parezco a ti.

  
-¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó el duque, empujándolo fuera de sus curiosas imaginaciones. 

  
-He venido a buscarte, vieja cabra -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo con el brillo impío en los ojos de su abuelo. 

-Honestamente, ya habrí pensado que estabas a punto de morir, pero aquí estás todo apuesto y joven.

  
-Bueno, no lo haría ahora si lo fuera -dijo el duque, imperturbable. -¿Has estado holgazaneando toda la mañana?-

  
-No, estuve con Will hoy -dijo Hannibal, luego corrige automáticamente. Más bien, he acompañado a Will hoy. Salí con él en sus rondas. ¿Está siempre tan comprometido? Había esperado tener una oportunidad para estar un momento tranquilo, pero corrió escaleras arriba al segundo que volvimos. Él es mortalmente difícil de fijar en su lugar por mucho tiempo. Muy concentrado en estar ocupado.-

  
"-¡Tiene las manos llenas manejando la casa y haciendo el trabajo que debías haber hecho!", Dijo el duque, regañándolo. "-Y bien?. No es el chico que conociste hace seis años, Hannibal. Ha crecido y ha crecido bien. Te descolocó, ¿verdad?-

  
-¿Sabías que él se levanta antes del sol? -preguntó Hannibal, con el ceño fruncido en la boca. Sabía que su abuelo probablemente sabía todo lo que había que saber acerca de Will ahora, después de seis años encerrado con él, pero se sintió obligado a añadir: "-Y todo ese negocio con la línea de ferrocarril. Gran maniobra, ¿no?-”

  
-Es un chico muy inteligente -dijo el duque, nivelando su mirada curiosa hacia arriba para medir su sinceridad. -¿Has logrado ser amable con él, al menos?-

  
-Sí, por supuesto ... bueno, no por completo -admitió Hannibal, un poco incómodo al pensar en cómo lo había provocado antes en su despacho. Le recordaba lo que había dicho sobre su amante, Alana, y sus planes para el futuro, que no incluían al solemne y veloz Omega con el que había pasado tan inusual mañana. Enfurecido, agregó, "-Empezamos con el pie equivocado".

  
-Me dijo que ibas a revisar los libros de contabilidad -dijo el duque, -divertido y sabiendo perfectamente que no encontrarías nada de qué quejarte-.

  
Hannibal se sonrojó, más bien molesto por el deleite de su abuelo en su disconformidad. -He preguntado por los libros, sí. Él muy educadamente aceptó que debía echar un vistazo debido a su débil de mente. "

  
El duque se rió de ello, muy divertido. -¿Y cuál fue su resumen? ¿Puede contar decimales con sus ceros?-

  
-Por favor, no empieces -le advirtió Hannibal, exasperado. "Puedo decir con total confianza que nunca desearía enfrentarme a Will con los números. Preferiría darle una trucha-.

  
La mirada del abuelo se volvió burlona, desconcertada por la extraña afirmación.

  
"-Cometí el error ayer de interrogar a Will y Anthony sobre la tarde de pesca," admitió Hannibal, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. -Me dio una bofetada con la trucha que había cogido.

  
Los labios del abuelo se contrajeron ante una sonrisa.

  
-Entonces se fue y me lo dio para la cena.-

  
Roland se carcajeó, aplaudiendo una vez en fuerte apreciación, diciendo a través de su risa, “Oh, como deseo haber visto eso !”

  
-No es nada como yo imaginaba que sería -anunció Hannibal, logrando disimular su propia diversión. 

"-Un momento me golpea con un pez como un dios enojado y al siguiente apenas me dirige la mirada."

  
-Tiene muy poca paciencia con tonterías, Hannibal -decía el duque, dándole palmaditas en la mano-, por desgracia está lleno a veces. Especialmente con el tema del género de Will.-

  
-Me encuentro incitando a ver que hará, porque no puedo conseguir nada de él en absoluto -dijo Hannibal, confundido por sus observaciones del día. "-Hubo un momento en el que estábamos conversando y le sorprendí, pero desde ese momento mantuvo su distancia-".

  
-Está respetando tus deseos, Hannibal -dijo el abuelo, su diversión se desvaneció hasta algo parecido a la simpatía mientras miraba a su nieto desorientado y nervioso. "-Si hay distancia entre ustedes, es solo porque le has dicho que la deseas.-"

  
Frustrado, Hannibal tamborileó inquieto sus uñas contra el escritorio. Incluso durante el resto de las rondas Will se había mantenido cerrado para él, una superficie de calma que se negaba a romperse, como si ese desliz le hubiese empujado contra otro como él.

  
"-¿Cómo voy a cerrar esa distancia cuando no puedo saber que piensa?-", Preguntó, completamente confundido. -¡Es imposible leerle! No recuerdo que estuviera tan reservado cuando vino por primera vez aquí. Parecía que el menor de sus pensamientos estaba en su rostro.-

  
"-Sí, bueno, ahora es muy diferente-", le dijo. -Y sin duda feliz de afilar sus garras sobre ti. No te equivoques, Hannibal, ese joven tiene grandes garras.-

  
"-Le dije que quería traer a mi hija ya su madre aquí y él se encogió de hombros -", dijo Hannibal, enderezándose para poner sus manos en su cadera esbelta, perplejo. Se volvió para mirar hacia abajo cuando su abuelo se rió entre dientes, molesto por encontrar algo de humor. "-¿Qué tiene de divertido?-"

  
“-Ah, eso explica algunas cosas. Hannibal, te digo que no es el mismo muchacho con el que te casaste- respondió el duque con dificultad. -¿Qué esperabas? Quieres que tenga un ataque? Gritar y tirar cosas?- "

  
Hannibal frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo responderle sin sonar tonto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que ahora sabía acerca del temperamento de Will y del carácter.

  
"-Sigues tratando de forzarlo a actuar como el Omega que has decidido que es, y la verdad del asunto es, que todos somos humanos, Hannibal"- dijo el abuelo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “ -Un Omega te arruinó. Un Omega imprimió estas ideas en ti, llevándote a estas suposiciones terribles, y has estado intentando fijarlas en Will desde el día que le conociste.-

  
-Él es un Omega, abuelo -dijo Hannibal en voz baja, recurriendo a los viejos hábitos, incómodo ante la culpa que sentía y la ira que incluso, la mención de la concubina de su padre, podía despertar. Con renovada molesta, él dijo, "-Cuando se trata de género, utilizará cualquier hazaña para lograrlo, al final son lo que la naturaleza los ha hecho."   
-Como todos, sin embargo, no pareces estar atacando a las jóvenes cada vez que entras en celo -gruñó el abuelo.

  
"Tenemos más autocontrol-"

  
"¡Oh, tonterías!-", se burló el abuelo. -Sí, son más delicados por naturaleza, diseñados para ceder con gracia y ser una fuente de consuelo y belleza para los Alfas, pero eso no los hace menos que nosotros, Hanníbal.

  
Hanníbal sonrió burlonamente, diciendo: "-Apenas puedo imaginar que Will ceda o consuele , abuelo".

  
-No, gracias a ti -respondió amargamente el abuelo, sorprendiéndolo. -Oh, no me mires así, Hannibal. Aplastaste a ese pobre muchacho en un momento en que todavía se estaba formando su propio sentido de sí mismo. Le hiciste mirarse a un espejo y despreciar lo que ve mirándole. Cambió a propósito, Hanníbal.-

  
Hannibal apartó la vista, con las cejas juntas consternadas.

  
"-Esa no era mi intención-"

  
-¡Pero lo hiciste!- El abuelo se enojo, golpeándolo en el trasero con la misma certidumbre que había hecho cuando Hannibal era un niño, sorprendiendolo sin fin. -¡Bruto inculto! Querías hacerle sentirse mal por ser lo que es y lo lograste. Otros Omegas de su edad ya tienen hijos, estatus, un hogar y cónyuge de los que estar orgullosos. Will solo tiene esta propiedad. Le quitaste el resto, le hiciste sentir que todo era una tontería, una tontería ridícula. En los seis años transcurridos desde que te fuiste, todavía tengo que ver a Will deliberadamente mirar su reflejo. Dejaste cicatrices en él Hannibal, en el interior, donde no se ven, pero lastiman de todos modos.-

  
-Si Will es tímido de su propio reflejo, no me importa -anunció Hannibal, quizás con más agudeza de lo que pretendía debido a la creciente culpa que sentía cuando se enfrentaba a las consecuencias de sus acciones y a cuán profundamente habían afectado a Will. "-Al menos, no es vanidoso."

  
“-Él debería serlo-”, dijo  oscuro el abuelo. "-Eres la envidia de todos los que lo conocen, Hannibal, y eres demasiado obstinado para verlo. A pesar de que él se esconde detrás de esas gafas y oculta su forma en ropa sombría, no puede cambiar el hecho de que es un Omega sin pareja y le quema de adentro hacia fuera porque no puede cambiarlo-.

  
Hannibal respiró profundamente, no queriendo entrar en una discusión con su abuelo.

  
-Odia lo que es a causa de tí -dijo el abuelo, volviendo a golpearlo de buena fe y frunciendo el ceño. -Me condenarás si traes a tu amante y a tu hija, tan lindas como sin duda son, aquí en esta casa. Esta finca, es lo único que Will tiene para enorgullece. Deja eso, Hannibal. Has hecho suficiente, alejándote durante seis años y dejándolo en pedazos detrás de ti. Tengo la intención de dejarlo todo a perpetuidad, sin importar las circunstancias, sólo para asegurarme de que no le hagas nada más una vez que yo haya muerto.-

"Abuelo, por favor, sabes tan bien como yo que no haría nada de eso! ¡Y apenas puedes amenazarme con algo que ya casi has hecho! -exclamó Hannibal, encolerizado por la simple mención de tal locura y recordó una y otra vez por qué se había marchado en primer lugar. En un intento impulsivo de rechazar el regaño de su abuelo, dijo con irritación: -Para ser capaz de atormentar a Will, tendría que tener un mínimo de interés en esa criatura que todos ustedes me impusieron y, créeme, yo no lo tengo.   
El abuelo tosió entonces, tartamudeando: -¡Ah! ¡Will! ¡Adelante! ¡Adelante, mi querido niño!-

  
Hannibal se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Will  había  entrado justo a tiempo para oírle hablar. Sus patricios y encantadores rasgos, fueron educados para no mostrar nada, sin embargo, ningún signo exterior de que había oído a Hannibal hablar de él de esa manera. 

Más cicatrices en el interior, tal vez.

  
-Discúlpeme -dijo Hannibal, respirando hondo para calmarse. Notó con el ceño fruncido el ancho rodeo que Will le dio mientras se movía hacia la habitación.

  
"Lo siento, no quise interferir, aquí está mi informe de las granjas -dijo Will, apenas dejando escapar una mirada a Hannibal.

  
-Es de mala educación entrar en una habitación sin previo aviso -dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño, molesto y avergonzado de que Will lo hubiera oído decir algo tan desagradable después de la tentativa de paz que habían conseguido en su viaje esta tarde.

  
-Sólo estoy siguiendo el ejemplo que me han dado- le dijo Will, y Hannibal se erizó, preparándose para corregirlo.

  
-¡Ahora, niños! -dijo el Duque, desviando la tensión. -Aqui, los dejaré, querido.

  
-¿Va a reunirse con nosotros en la cena esta tarde, abuelo? -preguntó Will, entregándole los documentos cuando le ordenaron y logró ignorar a Hannibal en el proceso.

  
-¡Creo que lo haré, mi querido chico! -dijo el Duque, efusivo en su deleite con la presencia de Will. Hannibal arrugó la nariz, irritado por la pantalla e incómodo por todos lados.

  
-¿Y ha entregado su propio informe sobre los libros, Lord Clarges? -preguntó Will, sin levantar los ojos. Parecía haber algo en medio del pecho de Hannibal que le pareció muy interesante y Hannibal se pasó la mano por el lugar con el extraño y alarmado pensamiento de que podría tener algo en él.

  
"Oh. Sí, de hecho- dijo Hannibal, aclarándose la garganta, profundamente consciente de que su abuelo lo observaba, listo para mirar y regañar si se volvía provocador. -Todo parece estar en orden a primera vista. Has hecho un trabajo excelente, como dije-.

  
-¿Considerando que carezco de lo que la naturaleza ha proporcionado tan gentilmente a aquellos que no son Omegas, Lord Clarges? -preguntó Will, y sus ojos se volvieron repentinamente vívidamente azules y furiosos, sujetándose a la propia mirada ámbar de Hannibal con la tenacidad implacable de un bulldog. ¿-O considerando que abandonó Hartford House a un inepto administrador de fincas? ¿Que nunca te ofreciste para ayudar a tu abuelo? ¿Que no había nada más que hacer que permitir que una criatura Omega se abalance sobre las cosas? Debemos estar en posesión de todos los hechos, ¿no? Incluyendo el hecho de que tu terquedad, de hecho, carece de límites, Lord Clarges.-

  
El duque no mostró nada en su rostro sino un regocijo secreto que desapareció rápidamente cuando Will miró hacia él.

  
-No se atreva a regañarme en mi propia casa- dijo Hannibal, aunque el tono de Will no había sido más que suave y ligeramente curioso, sin más peso de lo que hubiera tenido si hubiera estado preguntando por la enferma tía de Hannibal. Cortés y nada más.

  
-No presumo nada cuando estoy en mi propia casa, no la tuya, lord Clarges -dijo Will, con opresión en la boca y la mandíbula revelando su ira repentina. "-Sin embargo, no puedo decir que la confirmación de los hechos pueda ser interpretada como un regaño -".

  
El Duque hizo girar su silla hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra a ninguno de ellos, murmurando Hannibal, "traidor", por abandonarlo en lo que seguramente sería un campo de batalla.

  
-Discúlpeme- dijo Will, parecía muy decidido y peligrosamente agitado mientras se dirigía a la puerta a la estela del Duque. "-Tengo trabajo que hacer.-"

  
"-No, no lo haré-" dijo Hannibal, bloqueando el camino antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, cerrando la puerta y girando la llave en la cerradura. Los ojos de Will rastrearon la llave mientras la depositaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y la palmeaba, pensando que allí era muy seguro. -Parece que necesitas desahogarte, Will Graham. Te sugiero que lo hagas ahora antes de que pierda mi paciencia contigo.

  
-¿Perdona? ¿Tu paciencia conmigo? -replicó Will, incrédulo, una risa escandalizada se le escapó.

-¿De qué modo he molestado a su lúcida paciencia, señor Clarges?-

  
-Te he dicho antes que me llames Hannibal -recordó, comparando la vibrante frustración de Will con los Omegas que había conocido desde su regreso de la guerra. No recordaba que ninguno de ellos mostrará ni siquiera un cuarto de la inflexible fuerza de voluntad de Will, aunque podía admitir haber conocido realmente muy pocos de ellos. "Lo que repetidamente te niegas a hacer. Soy tu marid...

  
“¡ No !” gruñó fuerte su respuesta interrumpiendole, y Hanníbal sintió un renovado recelo, la trucha haciendo una inoportuna aparición en el ojo de su mente. Will temblaba con algo parecido a la ira, pero parecía más al dolor, con los puños apretados en los muslos y los ojos blancos. “-¡No te atrevas a decir que eres mi marido! Pasaste dos días en mi presencia y nos dejaste aquí para pudrirnos! Si no fuera por la enfermedad de tu abuelo, de la cual me estoy volviendo sospechosamente consciente de que tal vez no haya sido tan seria como decía, ¡nunca habrías vuelto aquí, sino para deshacerte de mí por completo!-”

  
La boca de Hannibal se frunció, incapaz de encontrar una réplica adecuada cuando Will fue tan enteramente veraz.

  
-He pasado seis años sacudiendo la tierra de este lugar, permitiéndole alcanzar su potencial -dijo Will, señalando a su alrededor las pruebas, incluso aquí, en la propia suite del duque. "-Mientras usted estaba jugando al soltero en la capital y tomando a cada mujer que podía olfatear! Y sin embargo, yo soy de quien todos tus amigos se ríen, ¿no?-

  
-Ten cuidado, Will -dijo Hannibal, entrecerrando los ojos. -Estás en peligro de parecer celoso.-

  
“ ¿Celoso?-” Preguntó Will, con el rojo floreciendo en sus pálidas mejillas. -¡Te confundes, lord Clarges, estoy furioso! Y ahora voy a enfrentar a su familia que vendrá para atacarme a mí y mirar mis defectos! ¡Qué compañía tan educada te encuentras, señor! ¡Libre para deshonrarme a tu capricho cuando, como Omega, solo esperas que dé una sonrisa y finja que no soy más que una patética excusa para la ornamentacion!-

  
-Tú no tienes motivos para estar furioso, tonto, viviendo aquí en el lujo mientras…-

  
"-Mientras ignoras tus deberes familiares, junto con los chismes que lo plagan?-" Will preguntó. -¿De qué lujo me he acostumbrado, señor? He vivido como un extraño en esta casa, sabiendo que me quedo en capricho y sé bien que no me deseas ninguna amabilidad!-

 

  
-Dudo que me hayan regañado tanto desde que estaba en bragas -dijo Hannibal, encontrando la fuerza de su ira bastante impresionante, para ser tan pequeño. -Tu lista de quejas aparte...- Will arrastró una respiración ahogada y ofendida. -Estoy dispuesto a quedarme aquí en Hartford House y darte el niño por el que mi abuelo está tan desesperado.-

  
Le ofreció a Will una sonrisa magnánima, esperando que se derritiera en un charco de alivio al pensar que estaríia bien asegurado. Un niño para sellar oficialmente su matrimonio. Un niño para legitimar a Will como su esposo a los ojos de la Sociedad. Un medio para asegurarse de que Will tendría siempre una reclamación sobre él que era, Hannibal sabía, la única cosa que cualquier Omega realmente deseaba en el fondo, incluso uno tan espantosamente inteligente como Will.

  
Hannibal esperaba plenamente que Will comenzará el laborioso proceso de compensarlo ahora que tenía lo que realmente quería con la promesa de un niño.

  
Poco sabía lo que perdería tratando de conseguir uno.

  
Will, se alejó rígidamente de un lado, los ojos curiosos de Hannibal siguiéndole, desconcertado por su indignación de ojos abiertos.

  
"¿Will?"

  
Inclinó la cabeza cuando su silencioso y tenso cónyuge Omega recogió el caballo rampante de cristal de su abuelo, bastante pesado y costoso.

  
-Déjalo antes de soltarlo -dijo Hannibal, desconcertado. -Deberías saberlo mejor antes de recoger algo que no tienes fuerzas para sostener.

  
Will, sin embargo, parecía de repente muy musculoso para Hannibal, porque levantó el caballo muy alto y lo lanzó hacia él con solo  un pequeño esfuerzo.

  
“-¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa ?” Preguntó Hanníbal, sorprendido cuando se precipitó contra su pecho. Se aferró a ella para evitar que se rompiera en el suelo, conmocionado hasta los dedos de los pies cuando Will utilizó su distracción para pescar la llave de su bolsillo, rápida y hábilmente como un ratero.

  
-¡Oh, no, no lo haras! -dijo Hannibal, su voz se elevó con su propia ira, horrorizada por el hecho de que Will pudiera lograr tal cosa en primer lugar. Apresuradamente depositó el caballo pesado en el sillón más cercano y se apresuró a agarrar la chaqueta de Will mientras luchaba por abrir la puerta. -¡tú, malhumorada arpía!-

  
“-No te atrevas a tocarme!-” Dijo Will entre dientes, retorciéndose muy parecido a las truchas para escapar del agarre de sorpresa de Hanníbal. -¡No tienes derecho a tocarme!-

  
"¡Will! ¡Su violencia es escalofriante!-", Dijo Hannibal, de igual parte indignada e impresionada a pesar de sí mismo por ver a un Omega maleable, irritante, volátil y efervescente comportándose de manera tan salvaje y chocante. Gruñó cuando el talón de la bota de Will cayó con fuerza en su pie y el pequeño se retorció de su agarre, dejando su chaqueta detrás en el puño de Hannibal. Se alejó y Hannibal arrojó la chaqueta desechada al suelo, la boca presionada en una lúgubre e infeliz línea. Él se desgarró tras él, una extraña anticipación se levantó ante la visión de la esbelta forma de Will huyendo delante de él.

  
El señor Hawkes, atraído por los gritos y los sonidos de una lucha, se volvió rápidamente para ahuyentar a los otros sirvientes, sin desear ser atraído hacia ella.

  
Will llegó al vestíbulo principal, desesperado por llegar a la puerta, su cerebro pegado en huir porque era su única opción al respecto. Distancia, a una segura distancia, donde podía recomponerse y poner todo este exceso innecesario detrás de él.   
Llegó a mitad de camino antes de que la alfombra debajo de él fuera bruscamente sacudida por detrás, enviándole de cara al suelo.

  
Hannibal estaba sobre él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, obligandolo a volverse sobre su espalda y sometiendolo, demasiado grande y demasiado pesado para lanzarlo.

  
-¡Por los dioses, y te llamas caballero! -dijo Hannibal, luchando por agarrar las muñecas de Will cuando volvió a ver a aquel violento brillo en sus furiosos ojos azules. "-¡Honestamente! Nunca he visto ni participado en un comportamiento tan grosero en mi vida, y sobreviví a una guerra, ¡cuidado!-

  
“-¡Quítate de encima!-” Will gruñó, mostrando los dientes blancos y afilados. Estaba saturado de sudor y Hannibal pudo finalmente olerlo de nuevo, dulce y ardiente.

  
-¡No lo haré! -dijo Hannibal, mirándolo con furia. "-¡Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo, arrojar objetos de valor como si no significaran nada!-"

  
“-No deberías haberme encerrado!-” Dijo Will, los ojos brillantes. -¡Entonces no habría tenido que hacerlo!-

  
Era fascinante, en realidad, la forma en que sus mejillas enrojecieron con esfuerzo y sus ojos azules brillaron de rabia. Era muy fascinante pensar que ese mismo demonio furioso y retorcido se le había arrojado una vez bajo el disfraz de una mujer, temblorosa, insegura y fácilmente aplastable.

  
Hannibal se encontró sujetando las muñecas de Will con un puño apretado y cogiendo su pañuelo con la mano libre, buscando liberar más de ese olor. Los ojos de Will se curvaron de súbita furia y se estremeció, silbando y escupiendo como un gato enojado.

  
"-¡No eres mi Alfa!-" Las palabras salieron como un disparo, fuerte y urgente, deteniendo a Hannibal sólo momentáneamente. Sólo le salio de la garganta con un gruñido de negación, como si pudiera romper el vínculo que había formado con Hannibal a través de su fuerza de voluntad.

  
-Ese no es el punto -dijo Hannibal, con los dedos curvados bajo el fino paño del pañuelo para sentir la piel temblorosa de Will, esbozando las glándulas de olor subdesarrolladas debajo de su mandíbula en un tacto que hizo retorcer a Will.

  
“-Deten de esto!-” Dijo Will, tratando de retorcerse lejos de su mano, sólo el ligero toque de los dedos de Hanníbal hizo que su cálido aroma flotara al fin, aunque débil incluso al agudo olfato de Hanníbal. "-¡No eres mi Alfa !-"

  
Hannibal se dio cuenta de que estaba inclinado sobre él, buscando ese olor, con la intención de enterrar la nariz bajo la mandíbula de Will para buscarlo. Los ojos de Will estaban salvajes de sorpresa y miedo, todo su delgado cuerpo vibrando de escalofríos bajo el peso de Hannibal. Sólo una probada, decidió, le convenía perfectamente. Sólo una prueba, para asociar un sabor a ese olor y aprenderlo. No había ningún daño en tal cosa. Había hecho más a otros durante su tiempo en la capital, y luego les dio un chasquido para enviarlos en lágrimas de indignación por su rechazo. Sólo una probada seguramente no estaría fuera de cuestión teniendo en cuenta lo que tenia planeado respecto a Will.

  
-¡Dios mío, hola! Digo, Hannibal, ¿has vuelto a molestar a Will?-

  
Gruñendo con frustración ante la intrusión, Hannibal alzó la vista para ver a Anthony delante de él con todo el clan Dimmond en la puerta abierta, todos ellos en varios estados de shock al ver al futuro duque de Westvale sujetando a su desafortunado y molesto Cónyuge al piso del vestíbulo con la intensidad de un Alfa a punto de hacer exactamente lo que más le gustaría.

  
Todo lo que podía ofrecer la situación era un cansado, irritado, " -¡Maldición !"  
  
No había sido, en retrospectiva, uno de sus momentos más brillantes.

  
-Hanníbal. ¿Qué diablos le estás haciendo a ese pobre niño?-

  
Arrugó la nariz a su prima, Bedelia, de repente consciente de que Will ya no estaba luchando debajo de él, sino que se quedó inmóvil con un terror instintivo mientras los diversos perfumes de varios Alfas le dominaban de inmediato, protegido como estaba. Todos ellos, a la vez, le miraban, curiosos por el Omega que nadie, salvo Anthony,  había visto antes.

 

"-Mis asuntos no te conciernen-", le dijo,  levantándose y apoyando un pie para alzar a Will . Por un momento, no estaba seguro de que Will consiguiera mantenerse en pie, pero lo hizo, con las muñecas atrapadas en el puño de Hannibal y sus amplios ojos mirando con pánico al pecho de Hannibal mientras los extraños perfumes se clasificaban y definían. -¡Honestamente, irrumpiendo aquí de esa forma ¿Hay fuego?-

  
-Claramente aún no -dijo Anthony con una sonrisa torcida, ganándose un mal gesto de Hannibal y Bedelia, la última de las cuales se abanicaba perezosamente, con la nariz delicada saboreando el aire por el tenue rastro de olor de Will.

  
-¡Esto es totalmente infrecuente! -proclamó tío Robert, el énfasis no perdido en Hannibal, que había visto al portador Alfa tomar una enorme excepción a tales. -¿En el suelo con tu cónyuge y en el vestíbulo? ¡Qué dirán los sirvientes! ¡Muy poco común, te lo digo!-

  
-Tío Robert, gracias a Dios que tú también estás aquí o estaríamos todos en peligro de olvidarnos- dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño de ira por la interrupción. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de la razón, estaba amasando la nuca flexible de Will con su mano libre, con el vigor suficientepara calentar la palma de su mano con la presión. Si no se equivocaba, por la gradual soltura del cuerpo de Will y la disminución del temor en sus ojos, lo calmaba también.

  
-¿Quién es ese chico?

  
\- Tía Grace, qué graciosa -suspiró Hannibal, resignado, cada voz añadida y nuevo aroma sin duda golpeaba a los sentidos de Will. -¿Has traído también a los sirvientes de Fernhill? Seria la unico que faltara , supongo.

  
-Ese es Will, madre, es el cónyuge de Hanníbal -dijo Anthony.

  
"-Eso, ciertamente no se parece a ningún Omega que haya visto!-"

  
-¡Madre, calla!

  
-Hannibal -dijo Will, tan bajo que casi no lo oyó por las disputas de la familia de su tía. Pero ciertamente obtuvo su atención cuando Will siseó su nombre de nuevo con una tensión crepitante. Echó un vistazo lejos del engrosamiento de la familia en su puerta y bajó la mirada al Omega que sujetaba.

  
El Omega que lo estaba mirando, no con un terror congelado sino con una indignación hirviente.

  
El Omega que era potencialmente bastante agitado.

  
Que los dioses le ayuden.

  
-Si dejas que me vean así- dijo Will, casi tan tranquilo y plácido como había estado en su despacho esta mañana. “-No habrá ni una trucha en ese río en el momento en que haya terminado contigo.”

  
Hannibal se divertía a pesar de sí mismo, preguntándose cómo una belleza tan pequeña y misteriosa podría lanzar tal  feroz amenaza cuando todavía estaba relajado y dócil por el masaje que Hannibal le había dado a su nuca.

  
Miró más lejos, viendo toda clase de suciedad en la camisa de Will. Tenía trozos de alfombra en los rizos, que parecían estar intentando escapar de su cabeza por completo. Por no mencionar que su chaleco se había abierto gracias al peso de Hannibal encima de él, un solo botón colgando de un hilo, otro tendido en la alfombra donde se había caído.

  
-Luces espantoso -dijo, y cuando la vaguedad de los ojos de Will cedió a la indignación, apresuradamente dijo: -¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, criatura descarriada!

  
"Bedelia," dijo Anthony a su hermana mayor, sonriendo a su manera, "Este es Will Graham-"

  
-No es momento para presentaciones- anunció Hannibal, rodeando a Will para bloquear su vista antes de que tuvieran una buena mirada y marcharan delante de él, con cuidado de no soltar sus muñecas para que no se tomara la molestia de empezar un escándalo . -¿Por favor, se comportan como si tuvieran modales y van a la sala?

  
Eso provocó una risa, lo que llevó a Mr. Hawkes directamente a devolverlos a una apariencia de dignidad.

  
Hannibal podía sentir que Will se ponía más tenso a cada paso y, una vez fuera de vista, lo cogió por la cintura delgada, lo levantó de sus pies y lo llevó rápidamente hacia su suite, regañandolo “-¿A caso eres medio lobo? ¡Por los Dioses, he cazado jabalíes que se resistían menos que tú! ¡Deja de retorcerte !

  
“ ¡Suéltame!” Will dijo, con sus mejillas de color rojo por vergüenza. -¡Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar!-

  
-¡De ninguna manera!- le dijo Hannibal, logrando abrir la puerta sin dejar que Will escapara. "-¡No hemos terminado nuestra conversación y lo haremos ahora!-"

  
-Esa no fue una conversación- dijo Will, alejándose de él cuando Hannibal lo dejó dentro de su suite. Se acercó a Hannibal, que cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó en ella, vigilándole cautelosamente. Will, sin embargo, se calmó dramáticamente sin la amenaza de ser expuesto como tonto ante Alfas desconocido, y dijo alzando su barbilla, "-Fue un insulto, Lord Clarges-".

  
-Considerando tu inclinación por la violencia, no voy a señalar quién fue la víctima de que se le arrojen objetos de valor- dijo Hannibal, consciente de la forma en que Will lo fulminó con la mirada. Ciertamente manso y terriblemente maleable no era. Will Graham es totalmente inquietante. -No puedo encontrar ningún insulto en mi oferta de darte un hijo.-

  
“-Hanníbal , simplemente insultas a tu abuelo!-” Dijo Will, tomando una respiración profunda y alejándose de él, con la cincha de su chaleco  remarcando su delgada caja toráxica, incluso flojo como estaba. -Han pasado seis años. ¿Honestamente me crees tan absurdo que te daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos? No hay nada sobre esta situación que haya cambiado desde entonces -".

  
“-Todo acerca de esta situación ha cambiado-”, dijo Hanníbal, aleccionando cuando pensaba en el acuerdo que había arreglado con su abuelo. “-El abuelo está envejeciendo, yo estoy envejeciendo. Se necesita un heredero-.

  
“-Oh, no me des ese viejo cuento-” Will le advirtió, dándole una mirada fulminante que duró sólo brevemente. -Tu amante podría darte un hijo esta vez. No hay razón para que no puedas legitimarlo. Hace años que se lo digo a tu abuelo.-

  
Hannibal alzó las cejas con sorpresa, pero Will no se dio cuenta de ello, sin contar la causa. Envió una mirada interrogativa por encima de un hombro, pensativo y enojado. -Dime, Hannibal, ¿cuál es la base de tu magnánima aceptación? ¿Quieres un niño con alguien en quien no tienes un mínimo de interés ? ¡Qué absurdo! ¿Por qué de repente eres tan absurdo?-

Un leve golpe en la puerta hizo que Hannibal se alejara de ella -¿Quién es?

  
Jimmy abrió la puerta, llevando una bandeja con una pequeña tetera y dos tazas. La acomodó en el tocador con una suave sonrisa y dijo: "-Lo siento. Parecía que esto requería un poco de té, Sr. Graham. Mis disculpas por entrar, Lord Clarges. ¿Necesitará mi ayuda para prepararse, señor Graham?-

  
-No, Jimmy, por favor, no te preocupes -dijo Will, todavía enrojecido y sin aliento.

  
Hannibal hizo un gesto con la mano al valeroso sirviente de Will, irritado por la interrupción, y esperó hasta que Jimmy se marchó, una vez más, ambos mirándose con alerta.

  
-La tontería que estoy considerando, Will, es el cumplimiento del contrato que nos obliga a ambos- anunció Hannibal, retirándose a una distancia fría, por el bien de su orgullo, sin idea de cómo llegar a Will o por dónde empezar."- Amo mucho a mi abuelo, Will, y él está encantado contigo. Le haría feliz tener a nuestro hijo corriendo por Hartford House-”.

  
Will inclinó la cabeza, educadamente consternado. -¿Corriendo por esta casa? ¿Qué? ¿Junto a tus propios hijos cuando mudes a tu familia aquí?-" Preguntó, y se rió suavemente, un sonido áspero y sensual que Hannibal encontró bastante confuso. -Esta conversación es absurda. Me aborreces, no tengo ningún interés en ti, y esta es una perspectiva demasiado ridícula para ser considerada fuera de una broma cruel-.

  
Frunciendo el ceño, Hannibal cogió una de las tazas de té y se sentó en el pequeño sillón junto al tocador de Will, sopesando sus opciones. La taza era ligera en sus manos, fina y preciosa y hecha a mano para atraer a los sentidos.

  
Inspirado, Hannibal la sostuvo en alto por la base y la giró de esta manera y de aquella para ver la escena que se había desvanecido que había sido pintada en ella.

  
"-Tú, Will, eres como esta taza de té-", dijo, consciente de la súbita quietud de Will. "-Es cierto que es hermosa pero cumple una función-".

  
Sus ojos ámbar eran firmes y pesados cuando aterrizaron en el rostro pálido y sin emoción de Will.   
"-Tu función aquí es tener un heredero para complacer a mi abuelo y que todos volvamos a nuestras vidas. La mia en Galley Field, y la suya como amo de Hartford House-", dijo Hannibal. "-Entiendo que nuestros tratos en el pasado no han sido agradables, pero eso no nos excusa de nuestras circunstancias actuales..."

  
Se interrumpió cuando Will cruzó la habitación y le quitó la fina taza. Con un silencio sepulcral, Will la levantó y la dejó caer al suelo, donde se rompió en un monton de fragmentos.

  
"-Que diablos-"

  
-Dile que se reúnan -le ordenó Will, y Hanníbal bajó la mirada, mirando desde la copa destrozada hasta el Omega al que había comparado con ella. “-Vamos. Dígale que cumpla su deber ahora, Hannibal, en el estado en que se encuentra.-”

  
Hannibal se movió, incómodo ahora que su comparación se volvió contra él.

  
“-Puede cumplir con su deber en tal estado?-” Preguntó Will, su voz nunca se elevó. "-¿Es funcional cómo es? ¿O le han afectado sus circunstancias?-

  
Hannibal tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta, obligándose a encontrarse con los ojos ardientes y furiosos de Will.

  
-Como dije- le dijo. -Comprendo que nuestros tratos no siempre han sido para tu beneficio…-

  
-Dígale que vuelva a estar completa todo lo que quiera, Lord Clarges- le dijo Will, temblando de ira reprimida. -Pero no te prestará atención. Haz de eso lo que quieras.

  
Hannibal frunció el ceño, deseando nunca haber trazado tal paralelo en primer lugar.

  
-Lo que yo saco de eso, Will, es que eres una amenaza violenta y perjudicial- dijo, poniéndose de pie y enderezándose la ropa con una dignidad que apenas cubría el hecho de que estaba volviéndose a enojar, conducido al auto-cuidado para calmar la ira de su compañero. “-Uno que no vacila más en pisotear a la bien educada nobleza, de lo que no duda en arrojar una pieza de porcelana invaluable en el suelo-”.

  
Will jaló una respiración sorprendida, los ojos volando ampliamente con indignación de que Hannibal lo pintaría de nuevo como un villano. Se puso rígido abruptamente, una súbita y helada calma cayó sobre él como una máscara. Su boca entera se apretó y sus párpados cayeron, medio cerrando sus ojos, que se fijaron en Hannibal.

  
Hanníbal se encontró más desconcertado de lo que creía que debía esta, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado de sí mismo, considerando todas las cosas.

  
"-Will-" dijo, empezando a formular un intrincado discurso que aludiría a su pesar sin sonar en lo más mínimo como una disculpa.

  
-No debes hacer esperar a tus invitados -dijo Will, enloquecedoramente educado, mientras invadía el espacio de su marido. -Haré lo mejor que pueda para parecer beneficioso para usted, señor Clarges. ¿Si me disculpa?-   
Inseguro de qué hacer con un despido tan claro, aparte de prestarle atención, Hannibal se alejó, frunciendo el ceño mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Desconcertante, de hecho, y peligrosamente poco común, como su tío lo diría

.   
-¿Mi señor? -Berger se acercó, espiandolo por el pasillo que daba a la puerta de Will. "¿No está bien, mi Señor?-"   
“-No, él es no está bien-”, dijo Hanníbal, irritado de nuevo por la forma en que Will se había retirado a las buenas costumbres, y colocado paredes como una fortaleza en torno a sí mismo. "-¡Él es provocador, violento y completamente infrecuente!-"

  
"-¿Mi Señor?-" Preguntó Berger, sin saber qué hacer.   
-Oh, por los dioses, Berger -suspiró Hanníbal, pasando por delante de él para llegar a su propia suite y cuidar su apariencia desaliñada. -Empieza a rezar, ¿quieres? La familia de mi tía ha llegado y sin duda necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda obtener-.

  
Desconcertado, pero contento de no estar en algún tipo de problema, Berger dijo, "-Ciertamente, mi Señor. Ciertamente-."


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias al caos de abajo ya la llegada inesperada del clan Dimmond, el almuerzo fue perdido y Will descubrió que no lo lamentaba en absoluto. No estaba en condiciones de estar en compañía, no mientras seguía temblando en las consecuencias de su choque con Hannibal.  
Will reprimió un estremecimiento ante el recuerdo de la tibia punta de los dedos de Hannibal presionando a lo largo de su mandíbula, buscando las sensibles y pequeñas glándulas olfativas que Will había trabajado tan duro para hacer inútiles. Sus dedos se habían sentido como carbones en su piel, abrasadoramente calientes y aterradores, pero el corazón de Will había martillado en algo como excitación, con un tipo agudo de placer aterrorizado por estar atrapado e indefenso bajo el peso de su aliado Alpha. Hannibal se había sorprendido sorprendido en su atención, sus ojos ámbar medio cerrados y su boca se separó ligeramente mientras miraba a Will, con la intención de buscar la fuente de su olor. Había preocupado aún más a Will en aquel momento porque no había sentido más que un ansioso y doloroso deseo de permitir que Hannibal hiciera lo que quisiera, cualquier cosa,  
Aníbal estaría horrorizado al saberlo, sin duda, rechazado en convertir su noble nariz para poder mirar a Will a lo largo de su longitud, altivo y seguro en su confianza.  
-Es demasiado peligroso -dijo Will, nivelando una mirada a su propio reflejo-. Si Hannibal debía averiguar sobre el vínculo que Will tenía con él, entonces usaría ese conocimiento, ese poder que tenía sobre Will, para su propio beneficio. Ciertamente es demasiado peligroso arriesgarlo.  
Volvió resueltamente al desamparado set de té y se sirvió una taza con la mano que todavía temblaba de irritación ante las actitudes de Hannibal. Él lamentó profundamente romper la otra taza de té como él tenía, ahora que la primera descarga de la emoción estaba fuera de él. Era su juego de té favorito, desde hacía mucho tiempo retirado del uso regular de piezas perdidas, pero un Jimmy sabía que le gustaba especialmente por esas mismas razones. No era impagable en los caminos que Hannibal había reclamado, sino en formas que Will entendía por sí sola.  
-Sólo somos los dos, ahora -murmuró, frotándose el pulgar sobre el labio de la frágil taza de té-. "Supongo que eso está bien ..."  
Sinceramente, nunca supo quién había esperado usar esa segunda copa. El personal nunca serviría a nadie con un conjunto. El hecho de que Jimmy lo hubiera llevado a la presencia de Hannibal era sólo una sutil rebelión en nombre de Will.  
Sin embargo, alguna parte de él siempre había encontrado esperanza en la presencia de esa taza vacía que esperaba en la bandeja, como si en cualquier momento un amigo pudiera llegar y compartir su tiempo con él. Sabía que ya no era una ilusión agradable.  
"Tú, Will, eres como esta taza de té ... sin duda hermosa pero sirviendo una función ... "  
Las palabras de Hannibal habían encontrado la grieta en su compostura y se deslizó por debajo, un ultrajante insulto dijo con tal seriedad sedosa que Will todavía estaba horrorizado por la capacidad de su esposo de perder completamente y deliberadamente su punto. Había tomado un ejemplo de proporciones extremas para llegar a su marido, y el sacrificio de algo precioso para hacerlo.  
-Nunca volverá a estar entero -murmuró, sombrío. "Ni en un millón de años."  
Enojado con Hannibal, enfadado consigo mismo, Will se puso en pie de un salto y puso el asunto detrás de él. Se frotó viciosamente el cuello, la mandíbula y otras áreas de la glándula olfativa con el olor líquido neutralizador Jimmy procurado para él sobre una base regular, determinó que Hannibal no tiene ninguna razón para afirmar que estaba provocando.  
No podía comprender cómo Hannibal había captado su olor en primer lugar, ya que incluso el duque había asegurado a Will que el neutralizador era espantosamente efectivo. Consideró desesperadamente que podía ser un efecto secundario de su vinculación, pero le faltaba la experiencia para saber con certeza y se negaba a pedir prestado problemas.  
Se puso una camisa y un chaleco frescos, abandonando a los abusados a su vasto y casi vacío vestuario para que Jimmy bajara. Se abotonó y volvió a colocar el pañuelo en el pañuelo con otro que había sido empapado en el neutralizador y se dejó secar antes de ser planchado libre de rigidez. Todavía era bastante áspero e incómodo, pero preferiría soportarlo más que darle a Hannibal cualquier motivo para ir corriendo sus dedos adonde no pertenecían, incluso si el cuerpo de Will, tímido al tacto, se calentaba ante la sugerencia.  
-¡Yo soy más que un montón de instintos insensatos! Will se recordó, tirando de sus esposas y poniéndose la chaqueta, parecía lo bastante pasable para encontrarse con la hija del duque y su familia. Se miró con severidad al espejo, tratando de engullir su frustración consigo mismo. -No eres un Omega, Will Graham. No eres un hombre ni una mujer. Eres solo tú y eso es todo lo que necesitas.  
Era lo único que podía hacer en su situación, terminar lo que su padre había iniciado y Hannibal había continuado con entusiasmo, deshacerse de todo ese disparate y esa locura de Omegan con una fuerza despiadada.  
En un ritual que siempre le ayudaba a sentirse más en control, Will se hizo revisar lo que había sucedido abajo como si estuviera observando desde lejos. Analizó donde las cosas habían ido mal, lo que Hannibal había dicho para picar su genio en la elevación, que parecía tener un talento para. Sentía su frustración otra vez: Aníbal era insoportable en un buen día, la mayoría de las veces; No era ninguna sorpresa que él haría la sugerencia espantosa sobre un niño con una sonrisa complacida, desorientada. Tampoco fue una sorpresa que, después de haberlo hecho, diera caza.  
Si había algo que Will empezaba a darse cuenta de Aníbal, era que su marido se sentía obligado a tener la última palabra sobre un tema determinado.  
"Insufriblemente arrogante," Will respiró, las mejillas creciendo caliente cuando recordó cómo Hannibal lo abordó allí en el vestíbulo y se distrajo con casi inmediatez por los impulsos muy alfa que las hermanas de Will le habían advertido en secreto. Su rubor se intensificó cuando se imaginó lo que la familia de Hannibal debe pensar de él. No hay duda de que había usado sus artimañas de Omegan para seducir a Hannibal allí mismo, en la puerta, incapaz de esperar un lugar apropiado para una cita.  
Volvió a tirar de su chaqueta y rápidamente se secó la frente y las mejillas con el paño empapado en olor de olor, enfriando su piel caliente.  
Sin embargo, Hannibal no lo había hecho y, para sorpresa de Will, le había dejado a solas, por lo menos, en vergüenza. Había sido totalmente inesperado cuando su marido había intentado calmarlo con esa amasada firme de su nuca, y Will sintió que la carne de gallina se levantaba de nuevo recordando el toque. Lo había calmado y centrado, aunque ninguna pequeña parte de él se resentía y se rebelaba contra él, sabiendo que no era más que un instinto sin sentido en el trabajo. La conmoción no podía compararse con la sorpresa de Hannibal que se balanceaba detrás de él, ocultándolo de escrutinio cuando tuvo una oportunidad perfecta para exponer a Will, y no podía culpar a Hannibal por pensar que podría luchar.  
Cada interacción que tenían era una lucha, al parecer.  
Will recordó detenidamente el caso completo, respiró profundamente, concentrándose en sus logros y en todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora en Hartford House para encontrar de nuevo su equilibrio. No era una Omega tonta y tonta, cuya única esperanza estaba en un bebé. Era una mente rápida que se inclinaba hacia los detalles que tenían la desgracia de habitar un cuerpo del que no necesitaba ni deseaba. Había pasado seis años viviendo como un hombre beta con tal éxito que casi todo el mundo en su conocimiento limitado asumió que era uno. No era lo que Hannibal pensaba que era. Era inteligente, serio y tranquilo.  
Era un recordatorio difícil de concentrar en cuando él sólo había estado flotando en el suelo, luchando con su marido allí en el vestíbulo, los dos comportándose de manera espantosa. Will sabía que si había tenido tiempo o la oportunidad de conseguir algo antes de que fueran interrumpidos, no habría dudado en hacer que Hannibal lamentara su decisión de aplastarlo en la alfombra.  
De algún modo, su calma parecía huir cuando se enfrentaba a la presencia de Hannibal. Su marido no tenía ningún efecto bueno en él y Will parecía sacar lo peor de él. Más bien, sacaron lo peor del otro . Agregar un niño a esta tontería era una locura, y ambos lo sabían.  
Entonces, ¿por qué Hannibal incluso lo consideraría lo suficientemente largo como para plantearlo?  
-Un chiste cruel -dijo Will, sabiendo que era la única posibilidad razonable. "Una broma cruel y nada más. Debería salir de aquí sin importar lo que diga el duque. Seguramente verá por sí mismo que Hannibal y yo no podemos compartir una casa tan grande como esta ... "  
Y si lo hicieran, lo que era inevitable, y el Duque pudiera ver por sí mismo que no había motivos para esperar, entonces tal vez consideraría una anulación después de todo ...  
Era la única opción que podía ver trabajando, una que había pedido más de una vez en los últimos seis años. El duque, con los labios apesadumbrados y sombríos, se negó rotundamente a anular su matrimonio, diciéndole a Will que algún día Hannibal haría todo esto a su favor.  
Pero Will estaba completamente sin paciencia y no esperaría más tiempo, no con Hannibal de vuelta y tan extrañamente, a regañadientes conciliador.  
Asintiendo con la cabeza para reforzar su confianza renovada, Will tiró una vez más de su chaqueta, levantó su barbilla, y silenciosamente dejó su suite.  
El señor Hawkes le informó suavemente que la familia estaba en la sala de día y que había servido té y pasteles.  
-Gracias, señor Hawkes -dijo Will, esforzándose por hacer una buena impresión, sin importar lo que pudieran creer de su carácter. "Pido disculpas por cualquier inconveniente que mi comportamiento haya causado."  
-Me temo que no conozco ninguna conducta suya que pueda causar inconvenientes, señor Graham -dijo el señor Hawkes, severo en su dignidad.  
Will se ruborizó en ese instante. -Ha roto una taza de té en mi habitación, señor Hawkes. Por favor, tenga las piezas en caja para mí y deje en mi vanidad. "  
-Por supuesto, señor Graham -dijo el señor Hawkes, siempre atento-. -Por ahora, el marqués te ha pedido.  
-Por desgracia, señor Hawkes, no puede pretender que no existo cuando sus parientes nos siguen como un asesinato de cuervos -dijo Will, sintiéndose tan poco generoso como su suma sonaba. -Me esforzaré en no darles ninguna razón para que me desagraden más que los chismes y las conjeturas.  
El señor Hawkes abrió la puerta para él y Will se detuvo en seco, con los ojos moviéndose de uno a otro a su vez y haciéndolos coincidir con las historias que Anthony le había contado a lo largo de los años. La delgada mujer rubia era Bedelia, la hermana mayor de Anthony. La mujer de más edad era la hija del duque, la tía Grace de Aníbal, que se había casado con lord Robert Dimmond, el actual conde de Bredon. Anthony sabía, por supuesto, pero no estaba tan seguro de los hijos de Bedelia, que tenían esposas e hijos propios.  
Cada uno de los cuales lo miraba fijamente y casi la mitad de ellos eran Alphas de grados variables de fuerza.  
Will tomó una respiración profunda, calmando cuando sus sentidos separaron a Hannibal y al duque entre ellos. Sabía que no tenía nada que temer de estos Alphas, sino su menosprecio, pero era una amenaza suficiente para hacerle nerviosamente suavizar su chaleco sobre su barriga.  
-¡Mi gracioso, mire usted! -dijo un joven, sonriéndole, sus ojos azules amplios y brillantes de aprecio. Uno de los hijos de Bedelia, sin duda, por la apariencia de él.  
-¿Es un muchacho tan delicado, no? -preguntó Bedelia, con todas las narices de la habitación volteadas para captar su olor. Will se alegró delirantemente de haber usado tan copiosas cantidades de neutralizador para confundirlos.  
-Exquisita, Roland, querida -dijo una mujer matronal, asintiendo con la cabeza al Duque-. "Ciertamente una bendición vencida para la familia. Es la imagen misma de Charles, ¿verdad?  
-Claro que lo es, Margaret -le dijo el duque, sonriendo a Will con el orgullo brillando en sus ojos ámbar y una cariñosa sonrisa en los labios.  
Will controló sus temblores con pura determinación, aunque el ligero movimiento de sus rizos oscuros sin duda lo traicionó. Los adultos casados eran casi todos mayores que él, intercalados con varios niños, todos ellos intensamente curiosos por él.  
Hannibal estaba de pie cerca de las ventanas, pero su mirada era aguda, ofendida, y su postura estaba lo suficientemente tensa como para poner los dientes de Will en el borde.  
"El esposo de Omegan de Wexley canta como un pájaro cantor", gritó el mismo joven de ojos brillantes. -¿Crees, señor Graham?  
"Oh, eres como una preciosa joyita, cariño, ¿verdad?" Bedelia ronroneó, descendiendo sobre él con un perfume de olor Alpha fuerte y sedas suaves, su brazo agradablemente pálido levantándose para arrastrar sus dedos por el lado de Su garganta, sólo un rastro de tacto bajo su mandíbula. Will inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a pesar de sí mismo, permitiendo el tacto y sometiéndose a ella, lo cual hizo que su cara encantadora se volviera aún más encantadora. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia el duque y le dijo: -Abuelo, le ha sido mal hecho darle a Hannibal.  
Hannibal cruzó la habitación en tres zancadas rápidas, con las manos juntas detrás de la espalda, pero su mirada ámbar estaba lívida al decir: -No es aconsejable, querida prima, probar un Omega en un lugar tan público. Ya sabes lo fácilmente asustados y desenfadados que pueden ser.  
Sabía que Hannibal lo estaba hostigando deliberadamente y sabía muy bien que había picado a su marido en el lugar donde más le dolía , en su orgullo.  
El olor de Hannibal era el más fuerte en la habitación, pero al menos eso hizo que los demás fueran menos intimidantes y lograron ser moderadamente reconfortantes en ese aspecto, aunque el pequeño Will lo disfrutó.  
"Bedelia, luz de mi vida", dijo el duque, sonando cansado. -Te aseguro que no se hizo sin pensarlo.  
Devolvió su atención a Will, sus ojos azules claros bailando ante el regaño de Hannibal. Era una visión de belleza pálida, desde su pelo ligeramente blanco hasta sus brillantes ojos azules, hasta el delicado color rosa de su boca sonriente.  
"Venga, querida, sí," ella canturreó, acariciándolo cuando nadie más se atrevió a tocarlo, como si su género fuera contagioso de alguna manera. Eso, o temían cómo Hannibal podría reaccionar. Bedelia, sin embargo, era un Alfa mucho acostumbrado a tratar con Omegas y lo calmó con golpes suaves y murmullos, manteniéndolo apretado a su lado mientras se sentaba con él cerca del Duque. -No está bien hecho de abuelo, debo decirlo.  
-¡Ahora deja de mirar, muchísimo! -ordenó el duque, molesto por su interés.  
"¡Casi no puedo evitarlo!", Declaró una jovencita, una joven e inocente versión de Bedelia. ¡Juro que es exactamente como ella! ¡No tenía ni idea de que tenía un gemelo!  
-Usted no era ciertamente el único sin ese conocimiento -dijo Hannibal, molesto por lo genuinamente impresionados que estaban, el grupo de traidores-.  
-¡Podrías cambiar de lugar sin que nadie lo supiera! -dijo el joven, sonriendo, de modo que se parecía mucho a Anthony.  
-No precisamente -dijo Will, pensando en aquel horrible día, hace seis años, cuando Mina había conspirado para enviarlo aquí en su lugar. -Pero estoy seguro de que Lord Clarges no se quejaría si lo hiciéramos, considerando que es una mujer adecuada.  
Hubo un silencio sorprendido tras esa declaración. Will miró al duque, que no se molestó en esconder su leve sonrisa, y luego en Hannibal, que parecía apto para asesinarlo.  
Anthony rió, diciendo: "La primera vez que conocí a Will, estaba vestido con la ropa de lady Rathmore!"  
“ Anthony ”, dijo Aníbal, advirtiéndole. "Mantenga una lengua civil en su cabeza o excuse usted mismo."  
Anthony no dijo nada más, pero su sonrisa demostró que había muchas cosas que le gustaría añadir.  
-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos juntos -dijo el Duque, acercando su silla a la cabeza del grupo suelto-. -Puedo presentar al cónyuge de Aníbal, William Lecter, antes Graham, el hijo de Omegan del conde de Reddig.  
"Reddig?" Tío Robert hizo eco, su rostro redondo arrugado en concentración. -¿No es él el que cazó contigo todo el tiempo? Estabas muy cerca en tu juventud, si las historias son para creer.  
"Estaba cerca de su padre, Charles, el ex-conde y el abuelo de Will", aclaró el duque. "Las demandas de la familia, desafortunadamente, conspiraron para poner distancia entre nosotros mientras que envejecimos."  
Hannibal se trasladó al asiento vacío a la derecha de su abuelo, Will frente a él y se acurrucó junto a Bedelia, que parecía bastante satisfecha consigo misma. El resto de la familia Dimmond estaba atado a lo largo de la habitación, todavía curioso y atento, aunque los más jóvenes se aburrían rápidamente con asuntos adultos.  
Hannibal suspiró y tomó un sorbo del té que le sirvieron, mirando fijamente la expresión en blanco de Will, mezclada con irritación e inquietud, y su última conversación repitiendo con incómoda claridad. La señal del reloj del manto era molestamente ruidosa, sacudiendo su compostura desesperada.  
-Bueno ... puedo decir sinceramente que seis años en la sociedad no han mejorado tus gracias sociales, Hannibal -anunció la tía Grace.  
Suspiró de nuevo, sabiendo que con ese disparo de apertura no habría más paz. Colocó cuidadosamente su taza en el platillo y le dio a su tía Grace una mirada suave y expectante.  
-¡Los niños se sorprendieron , hermano! -dijo Margaret al duque, abanicándose vigorosamente-. “ Shocked !”  
-Estoy consciente de que hubo circunstancias desafortunadas en torno a tu llegada -dijo el Duque, haciendo una mirada represiva a Hannibal, que se entregó a Will-. "Estoy seguro de que todos estamos de acuerdo en que este comportamiento irresponsable y crudo no se repetirá en el futuro".  
-Aún así, ¡qué vista para los niños! -gruñó tía Grace. -¡Qué ejemplo!  
-Eres profundamente persistente, tía Grace -observó Hannibal, descontento con su tenacidad-.  
-Me temo que esa escena fue culpa mía -dijo Will, convocando una mirada tan desesperada que Hannibal casi se rió de él. A continuación, a regañadientes, recordó que Will era un Omega y tales falsedades eran sus acciones en el comercio, lo que sólo le dejó sentir vagamente irritado y maltratado por encima de divertirse. -Yo me he metido en mi cabeza descarnada que debo correr, ¿sabes?  
-Pero cariño, ¿por qué huirías? -preguntó Bedelia.  
El Duque resopló.  
Anthony sonrió.  
Hannibal sintió una temible certeza de que no iba a salir de esta sorprendente y maldita Will de su mente sorprendentemente complicada y astuta para ello antes de tiempo.  
-Tal vez deberías preguntarle a Hannibal -dijo Will, alzando sus lánguidos ojos en dirección de Aníbal.  
Hannibal ladró una risa corta y aguda. -¡Maldita mierda! ¡No te atrevas a convertirme esto a menos que te guste otra reunión con una alfombra! Hay una monstruosidad turca maravillosa en la biblioteca que aún no has ...  
“ Hannibal ” el Duque bruscamente, horrorizado por él. -¿Qué diablos te ha metido?  
-Perdóneme, abuelo -dijo Hannibal, sintiéndose extrañamente ruborizado y vacilante, que culpó directamente a la pequeña Omega, mirándolo con ojos borrosos y desenfocados, que se habían oscurecido hasta casi de color marrón bajo sus gruesas pestañas negras. "Creo que hoy no soy yo."  
-Qué sentimiento incómodo -murmuró Will, su mirada se endureció hasta alcanzar la nitidez del diamante-. No ser uno mismo.  
Hannibal apretó los dientes abruptamente, disminuyendo pero no le gustó un poco.  
-Abuelo -dijo Bedelia, cambiando su mirada azul, engañosamente suave, hacia el duque, con una leve sonrisa en su boca, mientras giraba expertamente el tema-. Deberías haber escrito que Hannibal había regresado. Ya estábamos en Fernhill, no habría habido molestia en llamarnos aquí.  
-Sólo para mí -dijo Aníbal bajo su aliento, cortando sus ojos ámbar a su primo-. -Bedelia, te das cuenta de lo grosero que es presentarse sin previo aviso.  
-No es más grosero que hablar cuando no te hablan, Hannibal -murmuró-. Me dirigí al abuelo, si usted recuerda. Aparte de eso, envié una palabra. A través de Anthony.  
"¡Ah!" Dijo Anthony, sonriendo. ¡Debo haber olvidado entregarlo, supongo! No importa, somos la familia todos juntos. "  
-¡Juntos por fin! -exclamó la tía Grace, quejándose-: ¡Dieciséis años , Aníbal! Dieciséis años hemos estado esperando a que usted ponga o dé su lugar a nuestro Anthony, y usted pierde seis años completos que bandy sobre la capital con sus tartas, negándose a vernos, cuando usted debe haber estado aquí asegurar la línea de ¡herencia!"  
" ¡ De hecho !", Dijo el tío Robert, añadiendo su propia y creciente queja a la creciente lista de fechorías de Hannibal. -¡No te haces más joven, Hannibal! ¡Y ya es hora de que Anthony se case! ¡Tenemos nuestros propios asuntos familiares que no pueden ser atendidos hasta que usted resuelva el suyo ! "  
-Honestamente -dijo Margaret, nivelando A Hannibal, que le recordaba incómodamente sus años más jóvenes-. "¡Aquí habíamos asumido que entregarías graciosamente a nuestro Anthony lo que claramente no quieres! Y la vergüenza en usted! ¡ Vergüenza ! ¡Él es un Omega encantador, absolutamente encantador, de hecho! "  
-Sí, Aníbal -dijo Anthony, jubiloso con todas las persecuciones-. "Estoy más que feliz de aliviarte de tus cargas. Simplemente diga la palabra.  
Hannibal apretó los labios. Estaba seguro de que Will estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa, y resultaba extrañamente irritante ver a Bedelia acariciándolo como un gato de gran tamaño, sobre todo porque lo permitía sin siquiera un toque de violencia. Se debe , por todos los derechos, ya sea lanzando unos tazas de té y gruñendo a la gente. Que sin duda sería una distracción interesante.  
-Tu opinión no fue ni buscada ni requerida, Anthony -dijo Hannibal, mordaz, observando con furia lo presumido que estaba su primo. Y para resolver la cuestión, no me quitarás ni una sola de mis cargas , muchas gracias. Así que eres muy libre de casarte tan apresuradamente como sea posible, preferiblemente a alguien que no te conviene.  
Will se estremeció y Hannibal se calmó, moviéndose con incomodidad.  
-¡Bueno, ha aparecido! -exclamó tío Robert, rompiendo el incómodo silencio con su excesiva aprobación en ese sentido. "Poco frecuente que haya sido, finalmente ha aparecido!"  
-Como un poco de buena suerte, ¿eh? -insistió Anthony, saboreando el disgusto de Hannibal.  
-Más a lo largo de las líneas de un penique malo -dijo Will, su voz suave y suave, su mirada brillante levantando a Hannibal y mostrando nada excepto fuego mudo.  
No había ninguna gracia límpida aquí, no, como bien sabía Hannibal. Podía buscar mil años y no encontrar ningún signo de los ojos marchitos o ensanchando o fragilidad Omegan, sólo una furia ardiendo y temerosa que se negó a morir.  
-Deja de pincharme, criatura perversa -dijo Hannibal, arrugando su nariz en un suave gruñido para cubrir cómo lo había estado mirando-. A la tía Grace y al tío Robert, él dijo: "Estoy aquí, listo y resignado a cumplir mi deber al fin, no tengo miedo en eso".  
-¿Estás segura de que eres Omegan, cariño? -preguntó tía Grace, mirando a Will a través de unas gafas gruesas.  
-Gracia, no seas fastidiosa -le advirtió el duque-. "Will es un Omega, y amablemente deja de ser tan grosero!"  
-No es nada, abuelo -dijo Will, enderezándose donde se sentaba, con la columna rígida de dignidad. Me doy cuenta de que no soy en lo más mínimo lo que todos esperaban en un cónyuge por su heredero y no soy ciertamente lo que esperaba Hannibal. Me disculpo por mi falta de encanto femenino y comodidad; Mi educación era inusual para un Omega. "  
-Parece perfectamente maravilloso para mí -dijo el joven con una sonrisa de lobo-. Anthony le dio un fuerte puñetazo y Bedelia hizo un gesto agudo para que se fuera a la parte trasera de la habitación, lo que rápidamente hizo bajo su censura.  
-Considerando que no tuvimos oportunidad de verte, Hannibal, la última vez que viste la Casa de Hartford -comentó Bedelia-, puedes entender lo ansiosos que estábamos de visitarnos.  
-Muy ansioso por echarme un vistazo a la Omega de tu hermano casado conmigo -dijo Hannibal, con voz ronca, frunciendo el ceño y tirando de su boca cuando los hombros de Will cayeron ligeramente. Estaban de regreso en un instante, más recto que antes, pero le molestaba verlo todo igual.  
-Había mencionado sólo que iba a ver a mi abuelo -dijo Bedelia, con toda la astuta inocencia. "Me temo que una vez que la palabra 'alrededor de toda la familia deseaba venir."  
-¡Una preocupación tan conmovedora por la salud del abuelo! -se burló Hannibal, sin mirar a nadie en particular. "Cuando no una vez en seis años cualquiera de ustedes ponga el pie dentro de Hartford House!"  
-¿Cómo nos atreveríamos cuando lo prohibís? -preguntó Margaret, golpeando su bastón en el suelo. "Hm? ¡Mocoso! Tuve la mitad de la mente para tomar sobre mi rodilla y paddle cuando escuché! Y luego volvemos a encontrar que hacer deporte de ese pobre niño en el piso del vestíbulo, no menos! ¡Conducta impactante, Hannibal! ¡Terriblemente poco común !  
-¡Nunca te he prohibido salir de esta casa, tía Margaret! -exclamó Hannibal, sintiéndose avergonzado. -¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?  
Will volvió a agachar la cabeza y Hannibal frunció el ceño, haciendo una nota para retomarla con él más tarde. -¡Y yo no me deshice de él, pobrecita de ustedes ! Pobre ! ¡Decir ah! ¡Es una pequeña arpía violenta!  
-Sí -respondió Bedelia, con su ligera diversión que avivaba las llamas de su temperamento-. -Parece un susto perfecto, Hannibal.  
Hannibal mordió la respuesta y se dispuso a mirarla con furia, a lo que ella respondió acercando a Will más cerca de su costado. Era una maravilla que no se unieran allí mismo frente a él. Él esperaba a medias que Will ronroneara por puro rencor.  
-¡Espero que muestre más autodominio el domingo, Hannibal! -dijo el tío Robert, abriéndose camino hacia una conversación de lo contrario peligrosa. -¡No quiero que manipules a nadie y distraigas a los otros huéspedes!  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Hannibal, con un gesto en blanco, con las cejas levantadas sobre sus ojos ámbar. "¿Domingo?"  
"Nuestra fiesta en el jardín, por supuesto," dijo Bedelia, inclinando su hermosa cabeza. -Me temo que envié tu invitación a la capital. Supongo que ahora ha ido a su otro estado en busca de usted, aunque con toda honestidad, después de seis años de ignorar mi correspondencia y evitar a su familia como si su vida dependiera de él, no sueña que realmente asistir . "  
-Ah, la festejada fiesta de jardín de Fernhill -anunció Hannibal, frotándose la frente-. "Apenas puedo esperar. Como estoy aquí, no puedo negarme.  
"No, no puedes rechazar", dijo el Duque, desaprobando. "Hay chismes desagradables que me han llamado la atención y necesita ser tratado".  
-No me preocupan los chismes, abuelo -dijo Hannibal-. "Es la moneda en la que los tontos comercian."  
-Y en el que llevas un stock muy alto -dijo el duque-. "Has dañado la reputación de Will, esperemos que no sea un daño irreparable. Su primo ha extendido su invitación muy amablemente a pesar de su conducta grosera y usted aceptará .  
Bedelia sonrió, contenta, parecía un gato.  
Hannibal arrugó su nariz hacia ella de nuevo, un ligero gruñido que conocía bien de sus años de infancia.  
-Entonces, naturalmente, traerás a Will -dijo Bedelia, armando su preciosa cabeza-.  
-Por desgracia, no -dijo Will antes de que Hannibal pudiera contestar, todos los ojos de la habitación aterrizándole. Tranquilo y sereno, dijo: -Me iré mañana a Marsham Heath. Hay una gran cantidad de trabajo que no se ha hecho allí y la finca requiere atención ".  
Había un aire de consternación colectiva a su alrededor que Will casi sonrió, divertido.  
-Ah, sí, lo había olvidado -dijo Hannibal, aprovechando la excusa con fervor. Marsham Heath está en un buen estado. Nos vamos a ir mañana, me temo.  
Los ojos de Will se abrieron con su propia consternación, luego se estrecharon cuando Hannibal dejó caer un guiño satisfecho a él. Apenas podía discutirlo ahora, pero le dolía el deseo y le apretaba la mandíbula para evitarlo.  
-¡Ninguno de vosotros está haciendo algo así! -dijo el duque, con voz plana y sólida. "Vamos a la fiesta de jardín de Fernhill, todos nosotros! Vamos a poner este feo chisme para descansar y, por los dioses , nos divertiremos inmensamente! "  
Will miró furioso a Hannibal, que volvió a mirar hacia atrás, cada uno culpando al otro por cerrar esa ruta de escape.  
-Quizá más tarde en el mes sería más propicio para tu situación tomar unas vacaciones, tal vez para la Capital -dijo el duque, y las mejillas de Will florecieron con color rosado cuando se dio cuenta de que su calor venía por entonces. Nadie más parecía darse cuenta, aunque Hannibal estaba muy entretenido por su rubor de soltera.  
Será absolutamente negado estar cerca de Aníbal cuando llegó a su calor. Incluso estando cerca de él por tan poco tiempo, podía sentir su apego a su Alfa fortaleciéndose. Su extraña imaginación instantáneamente le proporcionó todo escenario razonable de sí mismo en tal estado, y dada su experiencia de sus calores en estos últimos seis años-cada uno cada vez más desesperado- no estaba a punto de arriesgarse a ninguno de ellos. Simplemente no le daría a Aníbal la satisfacción de que sus horribles opiniones fueran validadas.  
No, se negó absolutamente a estar en Hartford House cuando llegó su calor; Eso sería simplemente demasiada munición para el arsenal de Hannibal y Will lo sabía bien. Incluso la idea de que se rompió en un sudor frío. Al fin y al cabo, había un caballero tan despreocupado.  
-Por ahora -dijo el duque, sin percibir la absorción repentina de Will con sus pensamientos-. "Todos estamos decididos a asistir a la fiesta del jardín y pasarlo bien."  
Hubo un momento de silencio que siguió a su gruñón comando, finalmente roto por Anthony, que dijo: "Will, ¿jugaría para nosotros?"  
Estaba de pie antes de que la solicitud estuviera completa, contento de tener una excusa para sentarse a solas con tanta gente distraída. Ignoró el peso ardiente de los ojos ámbar de Hannibal y se acomodó en el clavicordio, colocando partituras y empezando a tocar suavemente mientras la familia empezaba a ponerse detrás de él.  
Era calmante y se relajó ligeramente, sus dedos rozando ligeramente las teclas, una pequeña sonrisa curvándose la boca. Una sombra cayó sobre él y levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Anthony llegar. Sin preguntarle, el joven Alpha se sentó en el banco a su lado y giró las páginas con facilidad, ofreciendo sólo: "Son terriblemente aburridos".  
Will rió suavemente al saber que Anthony preferiría montar a caballo o cazar o irse a la capital para jugar en uno de sus clubes.  
"Están discutiendo actualmente mis perspectivas del matrimonio," él dijo, mirando sobre su hombro en su familia. " Horriblemente aburrido."  
-Deberías tener más interés -sugirió Will, sonriéndole un poco-. Quienquiera que sea, estará contigo toda la vida.  
"Y yo ella, aunque a los hombres se les permiten más opciones que a las mujeres", reflexionó Anthony. No te preocupes por eso, Will. Tengo a alguien que me queda muy bien.  
Se patinado un vistazo a su manera, se ríe en voz baja cuando Anthony dijo: “Y si usted no va a casarse conmigo, ¿por qué, entonces, he alguien ya elegido, siempre y cuando su marido llegaba está de acuerdo.”  
"Honestamente, no es de extrañar que la gente pensara que yo era tu amante", dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza, sus dedos rozando las teclas en respuesta automática a las notas, incluso medio atento aún logrando hacer el clavicordio cantar con vibrante melodía. -La forma en que sigues. Eres una coqueta terrible, Anthony. Espero que una vez que se case con ella, le muestre más respeto que mirar todo con un pulso que se acerca a usted.  
"O ellos," dijo Anthony, meneando las cejas a Will cuando volvió a mirarlo. -Me ofrecen unas cuantas Omegas, ¿recuerdas? No tengo ningún interés en sacudirlos de una manera u otra, pantalones o faldas, es lo mismo para mí. Es lo que cuenta con la ropa.  
-Tu abuelo te azotaría por esa charla -replicó Will, moviendo sus manos sobre su regazo cuando terminó la canción. Le dirigió a Anthony una mirada de represión, añadiendo: -Usted es un caballero, Lord du Maurier, y actúe como uno.  
-Entonces, de una manera muy caballeresca, saldré de esta habitación e iré a fumar un cigarrillo -susurró Anthony, sonriendo-. -¿Quieres unirte a mí?  
Will sonrió y, sin mirar hacia atrás, se unió alegremente a Anthony al salir de una habitación en la que no tenía lugar ni propósito.  
Hannibal escuchó a su familia hablando de los potenciales compañeros de Anthony con sólo media oreja, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Anthony y Will compartiendo el banco de clavicordios. Will encontró a su primo divertido, eso era obvio, por la forma en que sonreía y hablaba. Jugaba muy bien, el clavicordio haciendo la pieza sombría más alegre de lo que se pretendía.  
¿Hannibal? ¿Cuál es tu opinión? ", Preguntó Bedelia.  
-Que te casaras con Anthony con la heredera más fea que puedas sacar -dijo él, molesto ante la interrupción. Se encogió ante la forma en que el hombro de su primo rozó a Will, y añadió con irritación aguda: -¡Así que la propiedad lo permite!  
-Todavía no puedes estar enojado con tu primo por haberlo hecho -dijo la tía Margaret, desaprobando-. Al duque le dijo: -¡Mi querido hermano, esperaba que hablaras en defensa de Anthony!  
"Maggie, ahora no es el momento," dijo el Duque, sofocando esa discusión en particular. "Debemos concentrarnos en el compromiso pendiente de Anthony."  
Hannibal  
Se quedó de pie, ignorando el segundo intento de Bedelia de obtener su opinión, y se dirigió hacia el clavicordio con toda la intención de sentarse entre ellos si es necesario, culpando a su orgullo más que a sus instintos por querer separarlos.  
No se acercó más de unos pasos antes de que Anthony se pusiera de pie y, con Will justo detrás de él, saliera de la habitación sin decir una palabra, cada tonto Dimmond de menos de treinta años que huía tras ellos y contento de su escape repentino y fortuito de las cuestiones aburridas Que plagaron a sus mayores.  
Increíblemente molestos por su comportamiento, Hannibal se reintegró a regañadientes a la familia, preguntándose qué diablos estaban haciendo los dos y por qué demonios le importaba.  
En medio de una pequeña ráfaga de jóvenes Dimmonds, Will y Anthony lograron abrirse camino hasta el jardín, mirando distraídamente a los jóvenes tomar un juego indisciplinado y confuso de pall-mall sin reglas discernibles, equipos o sistema de puntos. Jugaban para divertirse, disfrutando del sol de la tarde y de su juventud.  
A pesar de que era apenas mayor que algunos de ellos, Will se sintió alejado de su disfrute despreocupado, envejecido por sus pesados pensamientos y circunstancias.  
"Estás frunciendo el ceño," dijo Anthony, de pie con Will a la sombra de un cenador colocado para los espectadores.  
Will suavizó su expresión con una sonrisa, diciendo: "Estaba pensando. Recientemente, mis pensamientos han sido desagradables, ahora que Lord Clarges ha regresado.  
“ Señor Clarges ,” Anthony resopló, divertido. “Él es su marido, Will; Usted puede llamarle por su nombre. "  
-Me lo ha dicho, pero no nos ve como iguales -murmuró Will. -Sólo me irritaría si lo llamara por su nombre.  
-Entonces, irritadles -sugirió Anthony, sonriéndole-. -Dioses saben que le ha causado suficiente dolor que no hay daño a cambio.  
-No quiero causarle pena -dijo Will, sonriendo un poco cuando el más pequeño de los niños pisó el dobladillo de su vestido y se tumbó en el césped, sólo para sentarse riendo. Ya he causado demasiada pena a esta familia.  
“Usted debe , por todos los derechos”, dijo Anthony, su humor drenar lentamente a la irritación con su primo. Después de todo lo que ha hecho.  
-Ha estado dentro de sus derechos -dijo Will, con la boca fruncida-. No debo molestarle.  
Anthony se quedó en silencio por un momento. Cuando habló de nuevo, fue un susurro bajo y urgente para que los niños no oyeran.  
Will, en cuanto a lo que dije dentro de ahora ... Voy a tomar una decisión mañana -dijo, la seriedad de su tono haciendo que Will lo mirara. Si tienes alguna idea de escapar de lo que te han hecho el abuelo y Hannibal, dímelo ahora.  
"Antonio-"  
Lo digo en serio, Will. Estoy siendo absolutamente serio, no flirteando en lo más mínimo, "él dijo, inclinándose cerca agarrar sus hombros. "No seré el heredero del abuelo, lo sé, así que no hay miedo en eso. Podríamos irnos, ahora incluso. Sólo ve y deja que hagan lo que sea que necesitan para deshacerte de Hannibal.  
-Anthony, aprecio que intentes salvarme -dijo Will, conmovido-. "Pero no tiene sentido sacrificar tu posición con tu familia por algo como yo ..."  
“ Alguien ”, dijo Anthony, lo que da una sacudida suave y proferir un resoplido de risa de incredulidad. “ Dioses , escuchan cómo ha hablando! Eres una persona con sentimientos, Will. Sentimientos que Hannibal ha rechazado sin ni siquiera un momento de pesar. Sé que nos consideramos unos a otros como nada más que amigos, pero dado el tiempo estoy seguro de que podríamos amarnos unos a otros. Eres increíble, divertido y encantador y no me arrepentiría si te casaras conmigo.  
Los ojos de Will se llenaron de lágrimas y él presionó su mano en su corazón donde le dolía, herido y miserable, su gran afecto por su amigo más querido apretar su pecho.  
“Usted podría lamentarlo, Anthony,” dijo, logrando encontrar su mirada. -Porque estoy unido a Hannibal.  
La confusión y la comprensión inundaron los ojos azules de Anthony. Frunciendo la frente, preguntó: -¿Cuándo ...?  
-No lo hicimos -dijo Will precipitadamente. No lo hemos hecho . Si tengo mi camino, nunca lo haremos. Sucedió el día después de que me trajiste aquí. Hubo un horrible momento entre nosotros y sólo ... sucedió. "  
-Bueno -dijo Anthony, apretando los hombros-. Eso explica mucho de ti. Había pensado una o dos veces que tal vez los dos de usted había ligado- "  
-No los dos -replicó Will, haciendo una mueca-. "Solo yo. Por favor, no le digas a Aníbal, Anthony. Si él supiera ...  
-Dioses, si lo supiera, te rompería de nuevo -dijo Anthony, con su expresión tierna volviéndose sombría.  
Will asintió con la cabeza, respirando profundamente para calmarse, confortado por la calidez y cercanía de Anthony y deseando que las cosas pudieran haber ido muy diferentes.  
Anthony apretó los hombros otra vez, atrayendo de nuevo su atención. Sonrió a Will y preguntó: -¿Participación en el crimen, entonces?  
Will asintió vigorosamente, sonriendo cuando Anthony rió y lo abrazó sin restricciones cuando Anthony lo abrazó.  
-Bueno -dijo Anthony, poniendo a Will de vuelta lo suficiente como para dejar espacio para tirar un cigarrillo-. "Si esa es tu decisión final, entonces déjame decirte acerca de una hermosa persona segura que no rechazará mi propuesta ardiente y herido."  
Will se echó a reír y dijo con gran afecto: -Por supuesto, Anthony. Por todos los medios."  
 


	10. Chapter 10

Los Dimmonds no se quedaron a cenar, con la excepción de Anthony, pero Hannibal sufrió a pesar de todo.  
La señora Pimms, dispuesta a matar a alguien o caer en un desmayo de todas las interrupciones de su servicio, les ofreció una deliciosa cena que el duque hizo mucho más para mantener la atmósfera ligera. Will, a pesar de la insistente charla de Anthony y la determinación de contratarlo, permaneció en silencio y pensativo en su lugar frente a Hannibal, sólo alzando la mirada ocasional y peligrosa a su marido cuando Hannibal se dio cuenta de la persistente atención de Anthony.  
Hannibal se alegró de ver a su primo volver a Fernhill, maldito, y estaba extrañamente decepcionado cuando Will se excusó de una copa en la sala de estar blanca con él y el duque.  
-¿Acaso hace eso a menudo? -preguntó Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño ante la puerta vacía en la que Will les había dado una buena noche.  
-¿Dejar habitaciones? -preguntó el Duque, sonriendo. "Sí, con tanta frecuencia como todos lo hacemos, me temo. Él está bastante limitado por sus circunstancias en ese aspecto, bendícelo. "  
-Estás ciertamente en buena forma -observó Hannibal-. -No, me refiero a que a menudo se excusa de la compañía?  
-No suele estar en compañía -dijo el duque-. "Estos últimos seis años, él ha sido como un extraño para mí, no importa mis intentos de involucrarlo. Él tiene sus pasatiempos tranquilos, su pesca, su trabajo aquí. Está tan contento como puede manejar, pero se guarda mucho para sí mismo a menos que le pregunte especialmente sobre él. Han pasado semanas enteras en las que no lo he visto. La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera los sirvientes saben a dónde se va.  
-Eso es bastante astuto -dijo Hannibal, molesto por lo culpable que lo hacía sentir. El tiempo de Will aquí no había ido como había imaginado.  
-Sólo lo verías como tal, Hannibal -suspiró el Duque. -Es un joven apacible, inteligente y tranquilo, y le serviría bastante bien si quisiera permitirlo.  
Hannibal frunció el ceño al mirar en su vaso como si pudiera ofrecer alguna idea.  
-¿Por qué es la primera vez que oigo hablar de tu interés por la familia de Will? -preguntó, haciendo girar el licor antes de tomar una golondrina, dirigiendo una mirada astuta a su abuelo.  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo antes de llegar aquí a Hartford House -dijo el duque con una triste y triste tristeza que drenaba el peso de sus años de su rostro cansado y forrado-. "La última vez que Charles y yo tuvimos algún intercambio de profundidad fue poco después de tu nacimiento, de hecho. Fue entonces cuando establecimos el contrato entre nuestras familias ".  
Aníbal arqueó una ceja. "Mi, mi, no nos estamos sintiendo bastante vagos en los detalles."  
"Podemos ser tan vagos como nos gusta", le recordó el Duque. "Como somos viejos y lamentamos la pérdida de nuestra juventud."  
-¿De qué este Charles era una gran parte? ¿Quizá debería preguntarle a la tía Margaret? -preguntó Hannibal, dispuesto a arriesgar el ceño de su abuelo. -Parece saber un poco más de lo que estás dispuesta a decirme. Es extraño estar tan cerca de alguien y nunca hablar de ellos. "  
-Hay cosas en el mundo que amamos que son demasiado preciosas, demasiado queridas para analizarlas en palabras, Hannibal -dijo el duque, la triste tristeza en su voz sorprendiendo a su nieto. -Suficiente para decir, la edad descendió sobre él mucho antes y mucho más viciosamente de lo que tiene sobre mí. Lo único que lamento es que no estuve con él cuando pasó.  
Aníbal tenía curiosidad por aquel hombre al que nunca había oído hablar, a aquel hombre tan querido por su abuelo. Quería preguntar más, pero obviamente lo afligía y el abuelo parecía tan frágil en ese momento que Hannibal no se atrevía.  
-Y en esa nota -dijo el duque, poniendo su bebida sin terminar con una mano que temblaba ligeramente-. "Me voy a la cama. Tenemos una fiesta para asistir pronto y todos necesitamos nuestro descanso. "  
Hannibal le dio buenas noches y terminó su bebida. Sintiéndose inquieto y en los extremos sueltos, abandonó el salón de la biblioteca, contento de ver que unas cuantas lámparas estaban encendidas y proyectaba un cálido y cálido resplandor sobre el lujoso entorno.  
Will vio que su marido entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de él y deseaba haber tomado su libro arriba. Se movía justo cuando Hannibal se volvía hacia él y ambos se congelaron, momentáneamente sobresaltados cuando se encontraron cara a cara.  
-Perdone, lord Clarges -dijo Will, tomando nota de su página y cerrando cuidadosamente su libro-. No había pensado que pudieras venir.  
"¿Por qué deberías? Tienes tus propios hábitos, después de todo -dijo Hannibal, recuperándose rápidamente-. Él cuadró sus hombros y se movió para tomar la silla enfrente de Will, levantando su mano en un gesto de permanencia cuando Will hizo como si se fuera. -Por favor, quédate donde estás.  
Will se posó en la cómoda silla, su libro en su regazo, su pulgar ocioso pasando por la columna vertebral mientras Hannibal se instalaba ante él. Will miró a un lado, ignorando la manera fácil en que Hannibal se sentaba con su tobillo botado cruzado encima de su rodilla opuesta y sus brazos sueltos en los brazos en el hábito abiertamente abierto de un Alfa solía ocupar espacio. Se sentiría mucho más pequeño por comparación, sentado como lo hacía con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos y los brazos en el regazo, haciéndose un blanco más pequeño de la fuerza del hábito.  
Hannibal consideró el delicado perfil de Will, el nudo de su nariz y la plenitud de su boca sobre la suave curva de su barbilla. No era tan pequeño como lo había hecho su delicadeza; Él era apenas ajuste y ahorra en sus movimientos con una tendencia a sostener su postura en control apretado, rígido. Su oído le miraba entre los gruesos mechones de sus rizos, un destello de piel pálida contra el cabello que era tan oscuro y parecía casi negro a la débil luz. Era un hombre muy bello, ya que Hannibal se vio obligado a admitirlo una vez más. Lo suficientemente bueno como para discutir el punto con un extraño, nada menos.  
-Esta noche estuviste muy tranquilo -dijo Hannibal, con el ceño temible cuando recordó cómo Anthony había aferrado a Will en la mesa, sonriendo y fácil con él de una manera que Hannibal mismo no podía manejar.  
-No tenía nada de interés que compartir -dijo Will, deseándole que se fuera.  
La boca de Hannibal se curvó en una sonrisa y dijo: -Lo dudo mucho.  
Will se sobresaltó al mirarlo, un destello furtivo de ojos azules de sorpresa que murió rápidamente bajo el peso de la sospecha.  
-¿Acaso mi abuelo ha hablado contigo de la naturaleza de su relación con tu familia? -preguntó Hannibal, sus ojos ámbar trazando la curva de la mandíbula de Will cuando volvió la cabeza. Había un ajuste testarudo en su barbilla que le convenía, alimentándose en su labio inferior como él lo hacía. Cuando la boca de Will se separó para que él hablara, Hannibal empezó un poco, consciente de que había estado mirando.  
"Nunca he oído hablar de una conexión entre nuestras familias hasta hoy", dijo Will, sintiendo la mirada de Hannibal casi como un toque físico. "No tenía ni idea de que nuestro abuelo se mantuviera en compañía, ni tampoco mi padre, ni que él alguna vez haya admitido. La llegada del señor Stammets con ese contrato fue una gran sorpresa para él.  
-Admito que es una curiosidad irracional en cualquier momento -dijo Hannibal, escudriñando las manos de Will y sus largos dedos, que habían tocado el clavicordio con sensibilidad y gracia-. Casi por casualidad añadió: -Pero el abuelo está siendo cauteloso.  
-Es su propio negocio -dijo Will, enrollando sus dedos alrededor del libro en su regazo para calmar la mirada de Hannibal-. "Si no quiere compartirlo, entonces no tiene ninguna obligación de hacerlo".  
-¿No estás intrigado por eso? -preguntó Hannibal. -¿El hecho de que nuestros abuelos estuvieran cerca? Había imaginado que había algún tipo de alianza monetaria o terrestre que buscaban para producir ese maldito contrato, pero parecía ser algo completamente distinto.  
-Hay muchas cosas en la vida que son muy diferentes de lo que parecen ser, lord Clarges -le recordó Will-. Una sonrisa inesperada curvó su generosa boca cuando dijo: -Y tu abuelo puede estar muy decidido en algunas cosas.  
-No es necesario que me lo digas -dijo Hannibal, irritado pensando en el viejo y testarudo Alfa que lo había maniobrado con el talento sin esfuerzo de una larga experiencia.  
La mirada de Will se detuvo en una mirada, evaluando. Su voz era suave y casi vaga cuando dijo: "Te ha torcido en una posición insostenible y te ha puesto en desacuerdo contigo mismo. Qué terriblemente frustrante debe ser, lord Clarges.  
Hannibal se movió con su repentino escrutinio, sorprendido de oírle hablar así. "Muestra una percepción sorprendente, Will. Es raro encontrarlo en una persona tan joven.  
-No soy más que lo que dicta mi naturaleza, lord Clarges -dijo Will, poniendo los nervios en sus palabras al pensar en la reprensión de su padre-. Tonterías , siempre lo había llamado. Algo para ser humedecido abajo para no ofender a ésas alrededor de él.  
Reconociendo que Will estaba en la ofensiva, Hannibal le recordó con brusquedad: "Trata de llamarme por mi nombre".  
-No estamos lo suficientemente familiarizados con eso, creo -dijo Will, sacudiéndose la neblina momentánea de su percepción. Se dio cuenta de que Hannibal lo miraba de nuevo y dirigió su atención hacia la alfombra turca que Hannibal le había amenazado con antes.  
"Soy tu-" Aníbal se interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar, recordando lo bien que la declaración había ido en la suite de su abuelo esta tarde. -Hay documentos que dicen lo contrario.  
-Los documentos no hacen que las personas se conozcan ni se contenten entre sí -dijo Will, apretando con fuerza su libro con toda la intención de levantarse y marcharse. "Por favor Disculpame. Hoy no quiero volver a luchar contigo.  
"Siéntate", dijo Hannibal, agravado por la forma en que Will continuamente trató de salir de cualquier habitación que encontró a los dos compartiendo. Puso una inesperada corteza alfa en las palabras que hicieron que su esposo se pusiera rígido con la ofensa.  
Will se quedó de puro desafío obstinado, los hombros rígidos y rectos. “Lo haré no y que mejor no me hubiera probar, Señor Clarges. ¡No tengo ninguna intención de familiarizarme más con las alfombras de Hartford House que ahora mismo!  
Hannibal casi sonrió ante su bravuconería, pensando que era un poco tonto al intentar enfrentarse a un hombre más fuerte y más grande. La sonrisa fue mitigada, sin embargo, por el recordatorio de que Will, a pesar de su marco más pequeño, casi lo había tirado en el vestíbulo y había hecho un maldito buen trabajo de represalia cuando estaba acorralado.  
-¿Tienes una trucha oculta en tu persona? -preguntó, riéndose de lo visiblemente irritada que estaba su pequeña compañera. -¿O quizá una taza de té? No es prudente hablar con valentía cuando estás desarmado.  
-Tengo mi mente, lord Clarges -dijo Will, la agudeza de su voz desgarrando la creencia momentánea de Hannibal de que podía ser predecible en lo más mínimo. "Nunca estoy desarmado ."  
Hannibal tuvo que conceder el punto.  
-Sí, eres una pequeña cosa espantosamente inteligente ... -dijo, observando el minuto de expresiones en el expresivo rostro de su esposo  
"Pequeña cosa ?" Will se erizó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, sorprendido por él. -¿En realidad puedes oírte hablar o es el sonido ahogado por el ruido de la autoadmiración?  
Era el turno de Hannibal de ponerse de pie, admirando el hecho de que Will no se moviera ni un centímetro. Era ciertamente un molesto y enojado mechón de rizos mullidos cuando se encontraba debidamente irritado, y sorprendentemente fácil moverse a la violencia defensiva.  
-¿Hay otras observaciones desagradables que hacer de mi personaje? ¿Hann? -preguntó Hannibal, solo para ver qué haría, sabiendo muy bien que se arriesgaba a tener ese libro en la mano de Will arrojado a su cabeza. -¿Considerando que me conoces tan bien?  
-No necesito saberlo bien para saber qué tan bien piensas de ti mismo -dijo Will, encontrándose con su mirada fija con una de las suyas. ¡Haz lo que quieras, lord Clarges, y tus acciones hablan a tu personaje!  
Hannibal se echó a reír ante aquella, la situación había cambiado a la hostilidad tan rápidamente que no podía localizar exactamente dónde había salido mal. "Estamos hablando de acciones, ¿ahora, Will? Porque tengo muchas preguntas en ese sentido.  
Will no dijo nada, sólo se rodeó con sus brazos en un triste y inconsciente acto de auto-tranquilizante, el libro apretado contra su pecho.  
-Desde mi regreso he estado juntando una extraña imagen de tu tiempo aquí -dijo Hannibal, avanzando hacia él-. "Su excusa patética para el guardarropa de un monje, su ausencia de la compañía apropiada, su toma en el trabajo del agente de la tierra, su insistencia en ser llamado por su nombre del nacimiento. Me hace preguntarme qué esperabas lograr.  
Will palideció ante su tono, como si Hannibal lo hubiera encontrado todo un montón asombroso de acusaciones que se resumían en una intención viciosa.  
-¿Tenía algún objetivo en mente, Will, para que algún día yo pudiera regresar? -preguntó Hannibal, sintiéndose totalmente indiferente a él después de los acontecimientos del día. -¿Esperabas que tus piadosos actos me obligarían a pasar por alto un matrimonio que ni quería ni pedía? ¿Un matrimonio indeseado y repelente que me forzaron sin una advertencia?  
Por un momento triunfante pensó que Will podría luchar, podría mostrar ese genio increíble de él.  
En lugar de eso, Will preguntó en voz baja: -¿Qué esperabas que hiciera cuando me ridiculizaras al sacar tus maletas y dejar tu casa ancestral en vez de pasar un momento más en mi presencia?  
Un ligero temblor de dolor lo recorrió cuando Will pensó en aquel horrible día y lo que había seguido con tanta rapidez devastadora. Sentía que el sudor le brotaba por la frente y el labio superior, un rubor rosado en sus mejillas que le decía a la espiga en su temperatura. -Eres propiedad pública , lord Clarges. Cuando usted tanto como estornudar, hace los papeles. Me estampaste con tu desaprobación para que todos lo vieran, como una novilla con una marca. No era bienvenido en ninguna parte, por nadie. ¿Pensaste que estaba aquí en tu ausencia haciendo fiestas? ¿Comprarme un nuevo vestuario cada temporada? ¿Hacer llamadas y entretenerme en su moneda?  
Hannibal frunció el ceño, no queriendo admitir que se había imaginado precisamente eso: su cónyuge sin cerebro y embarazado desperdiciando una fortuna en alegre ignorancia de lo que pasaba en el mundo que lo rodeaba.  
"Nadie asistiría a ningún evento que tuviera; No se atreverían a arriesgar su ira al hacerlo -dijo Will, cerrando los ojos contra un inquietante tumulto de náuseas, repentinamente demasiado cálido. "Nadie vería el estado de mi ropa porque nadie pisaría en esta casa para ser manchado por su disgusto. Nadie aceptaría una llamada de mi parte, Lord Clarges, y compartiría mi ostracismo de la sociedad. ¿No era eso precisamente lo que esperabas? ¿Para aislarme en el arrepentimiento de mis pecados? "  
El temblor se extendió a su voz, un vacilante que ni siquiera ahora podía controlar, y se maldijo a sí mismo por.  
-Bueno, me arrepentí, Aníbal -dijo, con los brazos caídos al abandonar cualquier tentativa de calmarse, endureciéndose en la tarea que tenía durante toda su vida. -Me he hecho tan ausente de esta casa como he podido, dadas las circunstancias, dado que tu abuelo no me permitiría volver con mi padre, y tienes la audacia de regañarme por ello .  
Levantó la cabeza, los ojos azules brillaron con lágrimas pero ardieron, finalmente brillando con su poderoso y temible temor.  
"¡No tuve más remedio que usar mi propio nombre! ¡Como si pudiera ser persuadido a tomar el tuyo ! -dijo, con los dedos apretando con tanta fuerza en su libro que sus nudillos se quemaron de blanco. "No tuve más remedio que tomar la posición de administrador de fincas y hacer las paces a su abuelo de alguna manera, para ser útil . La gente aquí me aceptó , Lord Clarges. Me invitaron a sus hogares. Compartieron sus preocupaciones y triunfos conmigo y en el transcurso de un solo día me quitaste todo eso.  
Respiró hondo, el repentino silencio resonó en sus oídos. Los ojos ámbar de Hannibal se mantuvieron firmes sobre él, inquebrantable e impasible. Los mismos ojos que lo habían mirado con aversión al día en que Will se había unido a él. Los mismos ojos que habían mirado impasible a su cuerpo vulnerable, casi desnudo antes de que él había ordenado a Will fuera de su presencia.  
-Pero supongo que eso es bastante poco comparado con lo que te robé -dijo Will, con la ira enardecida para dejarlo entumecido, el calor disipándose de su piel. -Yo soy un ladrón , Hannibal, como usted ha dicho tan claramente en el pasado. No tengo derecho a vivir en esta casa o reclamar su nombre. De hecho, no tengo ningún deseo de cargar con el nombre de un hombre que tiene tan poco respeto por mí o por otros como yo! "  
Hannibal pudo verlo temblar, pero ya no era por miedo.  
-Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Hartford House me pertenece -le recordó Will-. ¿Arrastrarla del borde de la ruina y hacerla prosperar? Eso es lo que esperaba lograr.  
Hannibal frunció el ceño ligeramente, con la conciencia agitada de una manera cada vez más frecuente, ahora que había vuelto a casa. Sus pensamientos durante los últimos seis años en lo que respecta a la Omega dejó a su lado -cuando se le podía molestar en pensar en Will en absoluto- había sido todo menos amable. Las consecuencias de sus acciones de ninguna manera harían esto más fácil en sí mismo o en Will, él sabía.  
Después de un largo y grácil silencio, Hannibal dijo suavemente: -Bueno. Parece que tienes una extraña habilidad para hacerme sin palabras, Will.  
Will dio la espalda a Hannibal, avergonzado de haber perdido el control de sí mismo. Se sentía enfermo de alguna manera, demasiado cálido y enfermo, fácilmente conducido a la violencia o trastornado por su marido. Anhelaba el entumecimiento que lo había engullido hace seis años y lo mantenía aislado de este terrible exceso de emoción.  
Retirándose a la helada reserva, dijo: -Te has quitado una vez de un matrimonio indeseable y repelente a un Omega indeseable y repelente, Hannibal. Espero que lo hagan de nuevo, ya que todos debemos ejercer las acciones en las que sobresalimos ".  
No se estrelló la puerta cuando se marchó, para sorpresa de Hannibal. No podría, incluso en eso, ser contado para ser usual, parecería.  
Hannibal exhaló profundamente, frustrado, preguntándose por qué su habitual encanto fácil siempre lo abandonaba de mal humor cuando estaba cerca de Will Graham.  
________________________________________  
A Will le tomó mucho tiempo sacudirse la influencia de Hannibal después de su choque en la biblioteca. Su irritación era como un horno dentro de él, recién descubierto a la llegada de Hannibal y calentándolo lentamente desde adentro hacia afuera. Estaba sobrecargado e irritable, confundido y herido y enojado de repente, con tal flujo de emoción que no era de extrañar que su piel se sentía demasiado apretada y caliente para adaptarse a él. Cuando por fin durmió, estuvo plagado de pesadillas de su padre, de terror profundo, y del fantasma de aquel acantilado.  
Se despertó todavía irritado, una ocurrencia bastante inusual para él, que Jimmy observó, arqueando una ceja rubia de esa manera que tenía, lo que inevitablemente le provocó una sonrisa a su joven Señor.  
-Ya veo que tus tropiezos con Lord Clarges están dando fruto -dijo, abriéndose paso en el vestidor de Will para recoger su ropa-. Después de tres años de insistir en que Jimmy no se levantara tan temprano para asistirlo, Will finalmente había cedido a su amable y dedicada insistencia en hacer eso. "Aunque no es el fruto que podría tener un ojo para."  
-Hay pocas posibilidades para esa fruta en particular -dijo Will, apartando la comodidad del sueño y de pie en el aire frío, simplemente porque no quería. Aún así, una pequeña concesión podía producir consecuencias catastróficas, lo sabía, y lo lanzaba por el camino para convertirse precisamente como Hannibal se imaginaba que era. Así que tembló y se apretó la mandíbula y se entregó a un poco de bien merecido rencor. "Estoy seguro de que se dará cuenta de que no nos conviene mejor ahora que lo hicimos hace seis años y regresamos corriendo a su verdadera familia".  
"Señor. Graham, tengo una plétora de opiniones sobre ese tema si quieres oírlo -sugirió Jimmy, su voz resonó desde las profundidades vacías de su camerino.  
-No, Jimmy, gracias, he tenido suficientes opiniones últimamente -le dijo Will, ahogando un bostezo. Debería ir a la oficina.  
-El Duque preferiría que no lo hicieras -dijo Jimmy, sacando la cabeza para darle una mirada firme. "El trabajo puede esperar, dijo. Tienes una fiesta a la que asistir pronto, señor Graham, ¿recuerdas?  
Will suspiró, caminando un poco, los dedos de los pies se encresparon contra la siesta fría de la alfombra tejida a mano.  
"Ojalá me dejaras que las niñas pusieran fuego ..."  
-No, Jimmy, es demasiado temprano para molestarlos y no necesito mimarlos -dijo Will, pero no se resistió cuando Jimmy se cubrió con su bata sobre los hombros antes de volver al armario de Will. -¿Qué estás haciendo allí, de todos modos?  
“ Inventario ”, dijo Jimmy.  
-¿El duque quiere un inventario de mi ropa? -preguntó Will, sorprendido.  
-No, lo sé.  
Will saltó un poco cuando Hannibal repentinamente habló por detrás de él y se volvió para encontrarlo de pie en la puerta abierta a su baño compartido, todavía en su propia ropa de noche y bata. Tenía el pelo alborotado, que le arrancaba unos cuantos años, recordándole a Will con bastante pena que Hannibal no era tan viejo como todo eso, de hecho.  
-Perdóneme, lord Clarges, pero una vez más ha entrado en lugares donde no le pertenece -dijo Will, resistiendo el impulso de acariciar sus propios rizos salvajes. Simplemente no los domesticaba sin una buena cantidad de agua y un peine pesado, sin embargo, y bien lo sabía. -¿Quieres que Jimmy te etiquete las puertas? Insisto en que use una letra muy grande para que pueda leerla.  
"Ah, sí, por favor," dijo Hannibal, sonriendo y complacido de que él era tan atrevido tan temprano en la mañana cuando la mayoría de la gente no tenía su ingenio sobre ellos. "Como estoy claramente sufriendo de enfermedad de edad."  
"Créeme, mi Señor, todos sufrimos de tu enfermedad de edad", dijo Will, molesto y consciente de que estaba en déshabillé , aunque sabía muy bien cuán poco impacto tendría en Hannibal, considerando lo que había sucedido durante su vida. Seducción mal concebida.  
-¿Hay alguna hora del día en que seas agradable? -preguntó Hannibal, sin hacer ningún movimiento para salir de la habitación o aventurarse más adentro.  
"Cualquier hora del día no estoy en tu presencia, me temo."  
Hannibal cerró los ojos y lentamente respiró hondo, recordándose a sí mismo que las Omegas eran criaturas delicadas y frágiles sin la capacidad o la motivación para salvarse a sí mismas y que Will Graham no era ninguna de esas cosas, y no debería querer más estrangular a su compañero que Él debe querer asfixiar a un niño.  
Pero los dioses eran tentadores a veces, incluso si Will razonablemente reaccionaría con violencia.  
" Compórtate " , le advirtió, complacido cuando Will simplemente lo miró furioso. "No estoy de humor para compartir con usted esta mañana, Will Graham. Tú, Jimmy, ¿cuál es el resultado?  
Jimmy salió rápidamente y entregó a Hannibal la lista que había hecho, que era terriblemente corta y espantosa.  
-Ya veo -dijo Hannibal, leyéndolo a la luz del tono que Jimmy le ofreció cortésmente. -¿Y tienes algo de aversión a la ropa que no conozco, Will? Tienes asombrosamente poco, considerando.  
Will se erizó. “Teniendo en cuenta lo que , Señor Clarges?”  
"Oh, no, no lo haces", dijo Hannibal, sujetándolo con una mirada firme. -Contiene esa lengua tuya, Will, o encontraré mejores usos para ella.  
Will frunció el ceño fruncido de confusión y luego se sonrojó, y Hannibal tomó nota alegre, aunque estuviera más enfadada que avergonzada.  
-Así que hay una manera de frenar tu mal humor después de todo -dijo, volviendo a la lista-. -¿Esto es todo, incluso desde el almacenamiento?  
"Cada pedacito, mi señor," Jimmy dijo.  
-¿Y todo es funeral?  
-Er ... El señor Graham no está particularmente aficionado al color -dijo Jimmy, protegiendo su respuesta-.  
-No tengo ningún uso para semejantes frívolas tonterías -dijo Will irritado-, y no tienes por qué averiguar el estado de mi armario.  
-Lo tengo, lo hago, y lo haré -dijo Hannibal, arrogante y corto con él. "Asistimos a un evento en Fernhill, en caso de que se haya olvidado, y el abuelo espera disipar algunos de los chismes que aparentemente abundan en lo que respecta a nosotros. Tu vestimenta como un funerario no ayudará a nuestra causa.  
-No tengo ningún deseo de tu caridad, lord Clarges -dijo Will, agarrando su túnica alrededor de su garganta, consciente del peso de los ojos de Hannibal cuando aterrizaron allí, buscando y atento. Y no hay necesidad de tu interés. Mi vestuario será suficiente ...  
“A menos que esté siendo enterrado, Will, será no ”, dijo Aníbal. Te vestirás y me encontrarás abajo. Vamos al pueblo. Estoy seguro de que el señor Avery puede acomodarte.  
-¿No sería más cierto formarse, lord Clarges? -dijo Will, con la voz lo suficientemente dulce como para que Hannibal estuviera de inmediato en guardia- , ¿si te acaricio ?  
-Tienes mi permiso para deleitarme con el flujo de mi generosidad -dijo Hannibal, desaprobando que sus creencias fueran arrojadas en su rostro con tanta exactitud.  
-¡Qué delicioso que mi plan de acceder a una fortuna a la que no he tenido acceso a reunirme se reúna tan fácilmente! -dijo Will, enfadado e igualmente irritado.  
Hannibal lo miró fijamente y Will se estiró un poco más alto, negándose a doblarse. -¿Quizá deba parar en la tienda mientras estamos allí y comprarle un bozal?  
Will apuntó hacia la puerta y dijo: " Fuera . No creo que no pueda levantar la mesa y no creo que no lo haga .  
Hannibal sonrió, sabiendo que era una amenaza vacía, pero dejó todo lo mismo, preguntándose por qué la naturaleza espinosa de Will era tan divertida. Ciertamente era un joven abrupto y sorprendente. Hannibal esperaba ver a Will en una sociedad educada y se preguntaba cómo su rara esposa trataría a todas aquellas personas irritantes que lo habían desairado durante seis años.  
________________________________________  
Will estaba vestido y abajo, ante el propio Hannibal, rígido y derecho, mirando hacia el espacio como si estuviera ocupado por sus pensamientos. Cortó una figura llamativa a la luz de la madrugada, delgada y compuesta.  
Hannibal se esforzó por recordar cómo Will se había fijado el día en que había llegado por primera vez a Hartford House. Pequeño, pensó. Más bien, muy pequeño, joven y no aún en su pleno crecimiento. Había parecido infantil a Hannibal entonces, un paquete de respuestas nerviosas, delgadas, pero suavemente redondeadas, muy ajustadas al sorteo Alpha de Hannibal. Había sido demasiado joven, sin embargo, Hannibal no lo había tratado con la amabilidad y comprensión que su extrema juventud había requerido.  
Y ante él estaba el resultado, un joven solemne y reservado que evitaba mirarlo en la cara a toda costa cuando no explotaba en una violencia impresionante y deliciosamente desinhibida.  
-Agonizante por un día de trabajo no se ha terminado, ¿verdad, agente de tierra Graham? -Annibal comentó, notando cómo Will empezó un poco, sorprendido por su llegada.  
-Hartford House requiere toda mi atención -dijo Will, logrando deslizarse fuera de su alcance mientras Hannibal ganaba la entrada y se dirigía hacia la puerta.  
-Estabas tan ansioso de dejarlo por Marsham Heath -dijo, señalando al señor Hawkes, que abrió la puerta-.  
-Dijiste que estabas aquí para quedarte -dijo Will, siguiéndolo a la tenue luz de la mañana-. Supuse que tomarías el control de la finca o contratarías a alguien.  
-Tengo la intención de contratar a alguien -le informó Hannibal-. -También quiero que tengas las manos llenas pronto.  
Volvió a mirar a Will, que parecía preocupado y pensativo. Anímico, Aníbal descendió las escaleras hasta donde un novio esperaba con sus caballos. Montó y se acomodó en la silla para mirar a Will, que se detuvo con una gracia fácil e inconsciente para sentarse erguido en la silla, con los hombros rectos y cuadrados.  
-Vamos -dijo Hannibal, cloqueando a su semental, el propio monte de Will cayendo al paso junto a él.  
El sol de la mañana se hizo más fuerte, ahuyentando las nubes. Hannibal inclinó la nariz hacia la suave brisa, disfrutando del sabor del aire del campo que inundaba sus sentidos con tantos aromas diferentes y maravillosos.  
-No es necesario -dijo Will, rompiendo el largo silencio entre ellos.  
-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Hannibal-. "Usted no ha tenido una exposición adecuada como miembro de la familia Lecter y es importante para ellos comprender su verdadera posición aquí".  
"No seas ridículo, esto no es sobre mi posición aquí", dijo Will, exhalando un suspiro cansado. "La mitigación del daño comienza ahora, ¿no? Tus intenciones son transparentes, Lord Clarges. ¿Qué mejor manera de arreglar los agujeros que has pinchado en mi reputación que de ser visto entregándome a la ciudad?  
Hannibal lo miró, divertido por el serio ceño en el hermoso rostro de Will. "A veces eres increíblemente perspicaz."  
-Pues no -dijo Will, con los ojos clavados en los suyos-. "Como he dicho, tus intenciones son transparentes; Un niño sabría de qué estás hablando.  
-No me parezca tan agradecido.  
-No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo -dijo Will, apartando la mirada de nuevo, balanceándose con el movimiento de la marcha de su yegua. -Es una excusa para frotarme la nariz en cualquier provocación.  
-Si fuiste menos provocativo, podría no ser un problema -dijo Hannibal, instando a su caballo a un galope-.  
La yegua de Will rompió en un trote para igualar, manteniendo el ritmo.  
" Tú ..." Will cortó bruscamente, rascando las riendas mientras su silla se deslizaba hacia un lado y se liberaba, arrojándolo a la carretera pavimentada donde aterrizó con un ruido sordo que le robó el aliento. Momentaneamente aturdido, se quedó allí, tratando de resolver si había sido herido o no.  
Hannibal se quedó corto, maldiciendo, y giró su montura para ver a Will sentado en el camino, aturdido y desconcertado. Un repentino latido de pánico floreció en su vientre al ver a su esposa en el carril, haciendo una mueca de dolor en el enredo de su silla.  
-¡Vaya! -hizo que su caballo se detuviera ante él y desmontó a toda prisa, preocupado por el hecho de que Will hubiera estado gravemente herido en su caída. No estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido para enviarlo caer del caballo. Era un jinete excelente, Hannibal lo sabía, y no era propenso a la torpeza.  
-Estoy bien, acabo de echarme el viento de encima -dijo Will, la yegua tirando de las riendas que todavía tenía en un apretado puño. "Ella debe haber soplado hacia fuera su vientre. A veces lo hace. Yo mismo debería haberla ensillado.  
Hannibal captó su olor, la débil dulzura teñida de dolor acre y huellas de algo que no podía nombrar. -¿Tienes algún dolor agudo, Will?  
Will sacudió la cabeza con vacilación, con la pierna y la cadera doloridas donde había caído. No había podido liberar el pie de su estribo antes de caer al suelo y quedar en un montón con la silla que lo enredaba.  
Hannibal se inclinó y ayudó a ordenarlo libre, frunciendo el ceño porque Will estaba en el dolor y él podría decir, incluso si el pequeño twit no lo admitiera.  
-Aquí -dijo Hannibal, concentrándose en revisar sus extremidades. Will se ruborizó y golpeó hacia él con una mano, horrorizado por tener las manos de Hannibal vagando por todo su cuerpo, apretando suavemente para sentir los huesos debajo mientras comprobaba si había descansos. -¿Quieres dejar de pelear? Soy un médico, Will, si necesito recordártelo.  
-¡Te lo dije, estoy bien! -dijo Will, inseguro sobre qué pensar de su preocupación. ¡Estoy bien !  
Will se ruborizó hasta las puntas de sus oídos cuando sus seguridades no hicieron daño en el examen de Hannibal. De hecho, parecía tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que Will lo miró, viendo al hombre que había cuidado a los heridos en una guerra lejos de sus propias costas. Le hizo preguntarse cuántos habían muerto a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Hannibal, cuántas vidas se sentía responsable de su casi-década en el extranjero. Podía ver la intensidad sombría en el hermoso rostro de Hannibal y se preguntó si él también pensaba en los soldados que había cuidado y perdido.  
-No son las vidas que has salvado que recuerdas, ¿verdad? -suspiró, y los sorprendidos ojos ambarinos de Hannibal se encontraron con los suyos-.  
Will bajó inmediatamente su mirada a un lado, apisonando su regalo, la advertencia de su padre aún fresca todos estos años más tarde. Pareció burbujear impotente en la presencia de Hannibal, más preocupante para él en los últimos días de lo que había sido en seis años.  
La mirada de Hannibal patinó sobre el perfil terco de Will, pero su pequeño compañero no le dio nada más que esa observación agudamente perceptiva.  
"No", dijo, su reserva profesional desapareciendo junto con el triste recuerdo de aquellos que había fallado en la guerra. "Son los que están perdidos lo que recuerdo más claramente".  
Se le escapó cómo Will tendría cualquier conocimiento de sus experiencias, y tampoco tenía sentido para él cómo Will podría haber tocado sus pensamientos tan sin esfuerzo, como si le hubieran dado una mirada en la mente de Hannibal. No fue la primera vez que Will lo sorprendió con tal observación, pero fue la primera vez que Hannibal se sintió curioso al respecto. No era coincidencia, lo sabía. Una vez fue una conjetura, dos veces fue intrigante lo suficiente como para que quiera saber más.  
Sin embargo, Will parecía tan terriblemente incómodo que decidió no hacer comentarios. Al fin y al cabo, era poco común y sin duda habría otra oportunidad para que su penetrante intuición se diera a conocer de nuevo.  
-No hay nada roto -dijo Hannibal, y deslizó sus dedos por los rizos desordenados de Will, buscando suavemente la frágil cúpula de su cráneo, sus dedos curvándose por su propia cuenta alrededor de los contornos de las orejas de Will. -¿Has golpeado la cabeza?  
-No, no nos moveríamos tan rápido -dijo Will, sonrojándose mientras los largos dedos de Hannibal le rozaban las orejas, volvía a acariciarle el cabello una vez más y luego se retiró-. Él se encogió cuando Hannibal lo puso de pie, la pierna que había caído muy dolorida. Sin embargo, fue ensombrecida por el núcleo de simpatía que sentía por su altivo y orgulloso esposo. La guerra cambió a la gente, Will lo sabía, y las batallas que Hannibal había luchado estaban grabadas en sus recuerdos para siempre, una herida que no sanaría, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara.  
Era una herida que suplicaba a la naturaleza de Omegan de Will para calmarla y él luchó para luchar contra el impulso, para luchar contra su vínculo, para ser la Omega que Aníbal deseaba, la Omega que su padre le había moldeado para serlo.  
Ausente.  
-Los dioses nos prohibieron haber sido -dijo Aníbal, consciente del silencio solemne y reflexivo de Will-. Arrastró el desorden de silla y lo arrojó al lado del carril con la misma brusquedad que arrastró a Will de sus sombríos pensamientos. -Te podrías haber roto el cuello.  
-Ninguno de nosotros tiene tanta suerte hoy, lord Clarges -dijo Will, recordándole de nuevo lo que Hannibal podía ganar con su pérdida.  
Hannibal dejó caer una mirada inquieta y evaluadora y tiró de su semental. El pánico que había sentido al ver a Will tan desamparado allí en el camino se había calmado un poco sabiendo que no estaba gravemente dañado, pero no había desaparecido por completo. De hecho, cada vez que representaba a Will en tal estado, regresaba con poca insistencia. Con suavidad, pensativo, dijo: -Es una cosa lúgubre que decir, incluso para un tipo tan malintencionado como tú.  
Will se encogió de hombros, su sonrisa apretada e infeliz, convirtiéndose en incomodidad cuando las manos de Hannibal se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura. Antes de que pudiera protestar, se sentó en la silla del semental.  
-¿Vas a caminar a la ciudad? -preguntó Will, burlándose. -No esperaba tal caballería tuya, especialmente hacia un Omega.  
-Bueno, porque no estoy siendo caballeroso -dijo Hannibal, tomando las riendas de la yegua y atándola a la silla del semental. Él brevemente llenó a Will, agarrando el pomo cerca de su muslo y apareciendo en su espacio mientras se montaba detrás de él. No estoy caminando a ninguna parte.  
Will resopló con irritación indignada cuando fue levantado, tiró y se sentó cómodamente delante de él, con las piernas colgadas a un lado sobre el muslo de Hannibal, sus amplios ojos mirando con indignación la mano que descansaba sobre su propio muslo para estabilizarlo. Hannibal cloqueó y el caballo rodó en una caminata fácil, empujando a Will lo suficiente como para que reflexivamente puso su brazo alrededor del lado de Hannibal para agarrar la parte posterior de la silla.  
-Esto no es del todo necesario -dijo Will, deseando que no fuera tan cálido y que su aroma de Alfa no fuera tan deliciosamente atractivo. Lo hacía sentir extrañamente recalentado y letárgico, una curiosa enfermedad, de hecho. Hizo todo lo posible por sentarse erguido, pero era casi imposible, y acabó apoyándose en el pecho de Aníbal, con gruñido y adolorido. Le molestó cómo incluso esto le afectó, convirtiéndolo en nada más que un Omega hambriento al tacto, la víctima misma del instinto de que Aníbal era tan rechazado por.  
-Eres más sensato que la mayoría, Will.  
-¿La mayoría de Omegas , quieres decir? -preguntó Will, erizado.  
-La mayoría de la gente . Te das cuenta de que hay muy pocas opciones ahora mismo -dijo Hannibal, chisporroteando un poco cuando el viento le hizo cosquillas en la nariz con un puñado de rizos sedosos de Will. Sonriendo, preguntó, "¿A menos que tu cabeza esté llena de la misma pelusa que encabeza?"  
-Ah, por fin.  
Aníbal frunció el ceño y se preguntó por su suave risita.  
-Insulto a la herida -dijo Will, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante, tomando esos suaves rizos y dulce fragancia con él.  
-Pero no estás herido, ¿recuerdas? -dijo Hannibal, incapaz de resistirse a agujerearlo. Era sorprendentemente más pesado de lo que parecía, sólido y firme con un músculo joven que se sentaba tensamente en el regazo de Hannibal. "Dios, estás muy caliente."  
"Corro caliente, y dejo de apretarme", le advirtió Will, lanzándole un peligroso resplandor.  
Hannibal no se había dado cuenta de que su mano se había deslizado de la pierna de Will para doblarse alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Sintiéndose un poco atrapado, dijo, "No podemos hacer que te vuelvas a caer, ¿verdad?"  
"¡No caí!", Se quejó, enfadado. "Puse gran tienda en mi caballo, muchas gracias. ¡No he caído de su espalda más que tú!  
"Usted tiene un asiento envidiable, para estar seguro. Podrías manejar un monte mucho más poderoso ", reflexionó. "Es una yeguita muy bien, pero es un poco monótona."  
-No estoy interesada en cómo se ve , gracias -dijo Will, ofendida de que su caballo fuera tan insultado. "Ella tiene una boca suave y un paso suave y ella es muy robusta! ¡La tomo en rondas y ella nunca una vez se queja! ¡No puedes decir lo mismo de tu semental, si te acuerdas!  
Hannibal se rió entre dientes, impresionado por su apasionada defensa de su yegua, y admitió el punto. -No, es un puñado. Casi no hemos hecho nada por preocuparnos por él. Pero usted es un marqués, Will. Deberías tener un caballo que te convenga.  
-Me acompaña perfectamente -dijo Will, lanzándole una cariñosa mirada y sonriendo suavemente cuando sus oídos se movían. "Ella ha sido firme en estos últimos seis años. Nunca se ha burlado, ni siquiera esa mañana cuando ...  
Él cortó, ruborizándose para tener tan inconscientemente levantado la mañana que él había ligado a su marido.  
La diversión de Hannibal huyó ante la mención de ese paseo y cómo habían ido las cosas. No se había dado cuenta de que Will había formado tal apego a esa yegua, pero le hacía un cierto sentido poético. Cuando Will había sido rechazada y aterrorizada, lo había llevado a salvo a su casa sin problemas, y había seguido haciéndolo desde aquel día.  
-Tengo la intención de revisar todo tu equipo -dijo Hannibal, gruñendo sin reconocer el deslizamiento de Will cuando estaba tan obviamente apenado por él. -Podrías haber sufrido una lesión terrible, Will. Incluso un animal tan capaz y leal no podía arreglarse las correas. Debe haber algo mal con la silla.  
-Sí -dijo Will, incómodo, el súbito repunte de su tensión haciendo que el ceño de Hannibal se profundizara.  
Te traeré algo para el dolor del farmacéutico.  
-Por favor, no lo hagas -dijo Will, negándose, forzándolo más fuerte al pecho de Hannibal mientras golpeaban la pequeña colina que precedía a Hartford Town. "No es nada."  
-No te haré cojer por la fiesta de jardín de Bedelia -dijo Hannibal-. "Else ellos se preguntarán qué otras alfombras he estado cayendo sobre usted."  
Will no justificó que con una respuesta aparte de ruborizarse en la mortificación, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar la forma en que su corazón golpeó en su pecho, con la suficiente seguridad para que Hannibal pudiera oírlo.  
"Estás enrollado como un manantial", se quejó Hannibal, cambiando de posición a Will un poco más cerca, disfrutando de la presión de su cálido y sólido cuerpo lo suficiente como para analizarlo un poco y averiguarlo. No era propenso a atraer a los hombres, cualquiera que fuera su delicadeza, por lo que no podía ser eso, lo sabía. Fascinación, tal vez, con la naturaleza impredecible de un joven tan intrigante y taciturno.  
"¡No puedo respirar !" Dijo Will. Hannibal notó que tenía suficiente aliento para quejarse: "¡Soy capaz de aguantar!"  
-Preferirías caer la cara primero en una pila de estiércol que aferrarse a mí, Will -dijo Hannibal riendo entre dientes, dejando al caballo caer en la cabeza-. Recogió el ritmo, las orejas se alzaron y trotó ligeramente por la colina hacia la ciudad. Dudo que mejore tu disposición.  
-Por el contrario -dijo Will-. "Un montón de estiércol es preferible a ser exprimido en una prensa ".  
Aníbal bajó la mano, castigado por la forma en que la queja de Will terminó en un gruñido sin aliento.  
Pasaron el último tramo en silencio y Hannibal se detuvo por un momento en el extremo de la ciudad, observando el pueblo comenzar su día.  
"Señor. Woodward dijo que te gusta mirar a la ciudad despertar, "Hannibal meditó, extendiendo sus dedos sobre el muslo de Will. -¿Es esto lo que haces?  
-Sí, me parece muy calmante -dijo Will, momentáneamente perdido en sus propios hábitos cómodos. "Hay algo muy relajante al ver el pueblo levantarse. Y es bueno hacer ejercicio después de estar en la oficina durante las primeras horas. "  
Aníbal consideró que, pensando en sus propias mañanas, pasaba despertándose junto a una u otra de sus amantes, disfrutando de la indulgencia de los sirvientes que les esperaban de pies y manos mientras Will estaba solo, viendo la ocupada actividad de una ciudad que no sentía parte De, separado por una fila que él nunca demandó.  
Un forastero que miraba adentro, haciendo un lugar para sí mismo con el trabajo serio que Hannibal nunca había soñado que un Omega podría manejar, para no mencionar tan con éxito e impresionante como lo hizo Will.  
Sintió los dedos de Will contra su espalda, una ligera presión que lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Empujando el caballo por el camino principal, Hannibal rompió su silencio contemplativo preguntando, "Realmente disfrutas tu trabajo en Hartford House, Will?"  
-Sí -dijo Will-. "Es importante ser útil y hacer algo que valga la pena con su tiempo. Es un trabajo que consume y recompensa ".  
"Will ... Aprecio lo que has conseguido aquí en Hartford House", dijo Hannibal, ganando una mirada sorprendida y furtiva de su esposa. "Usted ha logrado hacer mejoras que nunca esperaba o que hubiera pensado. Puede que no haya sido claro en esa cuenta para ti, Will, pero estoy impresionado por lo que has logrado.  
Will absorbió eso, inesperado como era, pero no pudo sentir ninguna mentira a través de su vínculo con Hannibal y sintió que un rubor te manchaba las mejillas, la familiar impaciencia con elogios surgiendo en él gracias a las lecciones de su padre.  
-No tenía la intención de que me vieras como desarraigando tu lugar aquí, Will -dijo Hannibal, volviendo su caballo hacia la librea del pueblo-. "La verdad del asunto es que un niño requerirá toda nuestra atención y sé que no querrías que el negocio inmobiliario se quedara atrás mientras tanto. La mejor solución es contratar a un administrador de bienes bastante pronto para que pueda instruirlos sobre cómo las cosas deben hacerse correctamente. No hay nada que le impida tomar de nuevo una vez que nuestro hijo es lo suficientemente mayor para la escuela. "  
Will se quedó en silencio. La parte racional y comercial de él comprendía la posición de Hannibal, pero no podía evitar sentirse despojado de su propósito. Ser el gerente de la finca de Hartford era todo lo que sabía; Nunca había sido educado acerca de los niños. Su padre nunca había soñado que eso fuera un problema y le había enseñado a ser útil, con razón.  
«Las cosas inútiles -le decía su padre- sólo son aptas para quemarse ».  
"Tú, muchacho", llamó Hannibal, llamando la atención de un pequeño y sucio mango de establo mientras se acercaban. -Una media milla por la carretera es una silla rota. Tráigalo y haz que tu amo lo corrija. Y cuidar de esta yegua por ahora.  
-Sí, milord -dijo el muchacho, lanzándose a tomarla cuando Hannibal desató las riendas-. Sus pequeños ojos astutos pasaron sobre Will y, sin saberlo, dijo: -Buenos días, señor Graham.  
-Buenos días, John -dijo Will, cansado de saber que Hannibal estaba decidido a ser visto con él. No importaba más, si de todos modos iba a contratar a un administrador de fincas. Aparte de eso, después de su visita a la granja de Goldmeadow ya sus otros arrendatarios, las noticias de su lugar, sin duda, ya habían hecho las rondas de Hartford Town.  
Me pregunté dónde estabas esta mañana.  
“ Enormemente molestados,” dijo Will no con poco calor. "Por favor, vea que mi silla está fija y la yegua está lista para mi viaje de regreso."  
-Podemos montar a caballo si no lo es -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo cuando Will dijo con prontitud-: Estoy seguro de que el tiempo será lo bastante agradable para que yo pueda disfrutar del paseo, Lord Clarges.  
Riéndose, Hannibal volvió el caballo hacia la carretera principal y se detuvo ante los aparadores, donde rápidamente se deslizó y fijó el caballo a un poste cercano.  
"Ah, una vergüenza", dijo Will, aliviado. "No están abiertos."  
-Serán -dijo Hannibal, viendo el movimiento detrás del cristal. Alzó la mano y cogió a Will por su cintura delgada para inclinarlo hacia abajo, preguntando: -¿Me duele mucho?  
-No, estoy bien -dijo Will-. Y me canso de decírtelo. Vamos a terminar cualquier travesura que usted está haciendo y se ha ido, ¿verdad? "  
La travesura, en gran medida para la exasperación de Will, estaba comprometiendo al señor Avery, el sastre, para forjar su escaso guardarropa, y Hannibal tomó un gran placer en la forma en que el personal lo adoraba, ansioso por complacerlo.  
Hizo que Will bufara con desdén de su asiento, su té intacto a su lado y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus opiniones no solicitadas después de que Hannibal lo declarara tetchy y viperish y totalmente fuera de clases.  
-Yo espero que envíes a tu tienda hermana en la Capital por la calidad que necesito -dijo Hannibal, frotándose la barbilla mientras miraba de un chaleco a otro, tratando de decidir cuál sería lo mejor para Will como su compañero había gruñido Afirmó no tener ningún interés en ninguna de ellas. El verde de la seafoam con el modelado suave de la cáscara haría que sus ojos parecían todo el más ligero, pero él era algo más parcial al azul real que él sabía que felicitaría el colorear de Will y haría sus ojos más profundos en color.  
"Esto es ridículamente difícil", dijo, frunciendo el ceño entre los dos. "¿Qué piensas?"  
-El azul real es muy bonito -comentó el señor Avery, mirando a Will-. -Pero la marea es la rabia de Omegas este año.  
-El azul real, entonces -dijo Hannibal, haciendo un gesto para que Will se pusiera de pie-. "No voy a hacer que ningún miembro de la familia Lecter sea un bribón ".  
-Pérdese el pensamiento -suspiró Will, a regañadientes, para ajustarse rápidamente mientras Hannibal se ponía a elegir su chaqueta y le pedía un nuevo par de botas. -Honestamente, señor Avery, ¿es totalmente necesario? No he cambiado tanto desde la primavera pasada, ¿verdad?  
-¿En la primavera pasada ? -replicó Hannibal, deteniéndose en su lectura para fijar a Will con una mirada de incredulidad, ahorrando al señor Avery una respuesta.  
-Necesité un nuevo abrigo de montar -dijo Will, con un tono defensivo por su tono-. "Nada mas. El Sr. Avery, sin embargo, es muy completo y toma medidas en su totalidad, no importa la prisa de uno. "  
-¡Así que debería hacerlo! -dijo Hannibal, trayendo un rubor de placer a las mejillas de Avery. "Y él estará viendo mucho más de ti, ¡puedes estar seguro! Esta terrible falta de armario simplemente no va a hacer! Tenemos que visitar la Fila en la Capital antes de que empiece la Temporada y ver que está adecuadamente equipado. "  
-¡Eres tan generoso, lord Clarges! -le dijo el ayudante del sastre, y asintió con gracia que lo hubieran notado. -¡Tu hijo es muy afortunado de tener un padre como tú!  
Los ojos de Will se redondearon y él se tragó la risa, casi deshecha por la expresión horrorizada y desconcertada en el hermoso rostro de Hannibal.  
"¿Eres nuevo aquí?", Preguntó Hannibal, levantando la cabeza.  
-Sí, señor mío, sólo de ...  
“ Este es Will Graham,” dijo Aníbal, que apunta a voluntad.  
-Sí, señor Graham.  
"¡Mi cónyuge !", Aclaró Hannibal.  
-Oh ... -el asistente del sastre se puso pálido y tembloroso mientras el señor Avery se limitaba a ahogar una sonrisa burlona, sabiendo muy bien quién era y habiéndosele pagado generosamente para mantener su silencio en el asunto durante tantos años.  
"Dioses buenos, hombre, ¿cómo diablos tendría un niño de su edad cuando ni siquiera tengo cuarenta?", Preguntó Hannibal, completamente molesto. "¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que es algo que no es?"  
“ Usted lo hace,” dijo Will, ganándose una mirada de asombro que de inmediato cayó en un ceño fruncido.  
"Él ... él se ve tan joven", dijo el asistente, una oferta mansa y tímida.  
-¿Y yo soy tan viejo? -preguntó Hannibal, con un destello peligroso en el ojo.  
-Por supuesto que no, Hannibal, no seas mezquino -dijo Will, decidiendo detener las cosas antes de que el pobre hombre se desmayara muerto de vergüenza. Extendió la mano sin pensar, dando un apretón al antebrazo de Hannibal. -Considerando que esta es la primera vez que alguien en el pueblo te ha visto en seis años, apenas puedes quejarte de que algunos no saben que estabas casada conmigo.  
Hannibal le dirigió al asistente una mirada oscura, pero la mano de su antebrazo lo distrajo de su ira, aunque fuese breve. Sin pensar siquiera, corrigió: " Están casados".  
Cuando miró hacia abajo, donde los delgados dedos de Will descansaban sobre su brazo, Will inmediatamente dejó caer su mano y se alejó, avergonzado por su reacción impulsiva.  
Un poco nervioso, Hannibal volvió a regañadientes a ordenar cosas que ni quería ni necesitaba, olvidando que todo era por la opinión pública cuando se imaginaba lo agradable que sería ver a su esposa en algo distinto al negro funerario.  
Para Will era una pérdida de tiempo impresionante, sinceramente, y sentía que la primera hora pasaba en un segundo con aguda ansiedad, deseando sólo volver a su pequeña oficina y tener algo de paz y tranquilidad. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que Lord Clarges estaba en la cómoda comprando el lugar para su cónyuge, la pequeña tienda recibió una cantidad inusual de actividad hasta que se llenó bastante y Will hizo lo posible para permanecer sin ser observado en su asiento. Aquellos en la ciudad que lo conocían de vista lo conocían sólo como el administrador de la finca. Incluso aquellos que lo conocían lo suficientemente bien para pasar la conversación con él no tenía ni idea de que era el cónyuge que Hannibal había abandonado Hartford House para escapar.  
Hannibal, sin embargo, hizo una demostración bastante encantadora de la gente del pueblo, muchos de los cuales nunca había hecho realmente su conocido. La población había aumentado considerablemente desde que Hannibal se había marchado para el ejército y los recién llegados sólo habían oído historias sobre el heredero de su duque, sólo sabían lo que leían en la columna de la Sociedad de los periódicos Capital.  
Will lo miró, observó la manera sin esfuerzo con la que hablaba incluso con los extraños, una divertida burla que los dejó sentirse halagados y señalados. Podía ser muy encantador cuando le convenía, aunque Will nunca había llegado a sentir que el encanto se volvía hacia él con mucho efecto.  
-¿El señor Graham?  
Se volvió para encontrar una buena parte de las clientes femeninas que se agolpaban en la tienda, observándolo, con partes iguales tímidas y excitadas.  
-Le pido disculpas, señor Graham, por no haberle reconocido antes -le dijo la señora Kirkland, cuyo marido arrendó sus campos de granos más rentables. -¡Estaba segura de que mi marido me estaba esperando cuando me dijo que eras un buen marqués!  
Will rió suavemente, aliviado de que ella y su grupo de gordas esposas parecían más complacidos que horrorizados por su duplicidad. -Señora Kirkland, le aseguro que mi propio padre apenas me reconocería como un marqués ... Me temo que estaba decidido a engañarle, humildemente le suplico su perdón.  
Se rieron e intercambiaron miradas como un grupo de chicas de la escuela, lo que le provocó una sonrisa.  
-¡Siempre has actuado bien, señor Graham! Le dijeron. "Esperamos que las cosas no cambien mucho ahora que ha vuelto".  
-Sólo en eso ya no serviré como administrador de fincas, señora Pembroke -dijo Will, y añadió apresuradamente-: Por un tiempo, al menos, hay asuntos de familia que necesitan atenerse.  
-Ya me he hecho cargo de esos asuntos de familia , lo sé -reconoció la señora Kirkland, sonrojándose ante su audacia-. -¡Pero creo que no será una tarea tan hermosa como su marqués!  
-Admitiré que las faltas de mi marido no se encuentran en su apariencia, damas -dijo Will, sonriendo al grupo reunido-. "Ciertamente hará que alguna mujer de suerte esté muy feliz algún día".  
Hubo una ronda de jadeos y risas, escandalizados y divertidos, bondadosos e inclusivos, como si descubrir que Will era Omegan le concedió no sólo un lugar con los negocios de sus maridos, sino también un lugar en su círculo femenino. Era sorprendentemente agradable sentir tanta camaradería, aunque su sentido de propiedad les hiciera excusarse demasiado de socializar. A pesar de todo, Will era un marqués gracias a la condición de su marido, y todo el mundo sabía que lo diferenciaban. Se limitó a permanecer fuera de la atención que Hannibal dibujó y se divertía viendo como Hannibal controlaba la habitación como un marioneta encantado.  
"Señor. ¡Graham! Tendré los calzones, el chaleco y la chaqueta entregados antes del final del día -dijo el señor Avery, inundado ahora de buen ánimo ante el repentino alboroto de los negocios en su pequeña tienda-.  
-Déjales que le den a Jimmy, como de costumbre -dijo Will, poniéndose cautelosamente, contento cuando su peso no le molestó demasiado la pierna. Tendrá que ocuparme de mi armario.  
Eso le valió una pequeña carcajada y el sastre inmediatamente volvió su atención hacia Hannibal, que seguía echando miradas significativas a su dirección para acercarle más.  
Will, sin embargo, casi se había llenado de la tienda llena de gente y se dirigió hacia Hannibal para decírselo cuando la puerta resonó ruidosamente y la viuda de ojos oscuros Reynolds entró en la habitación buscando a Hannibal.  
“ Señor Clarges !”, Gritó, empujando a través de la prensa educado para llegar a él, con los ojos encendidos de entusiasmo y su formidable pecho agitado por debajo de su vestido rojo en lugar llamativamente de color. -¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo !  
Will se detuvo bruscamente al ver a Hannibal enganchándose por el brazo y se acurrucó en él, quedando muda de asombro ante su aflicción y vergüenza ante su falta de discreción.  
-¿Beatrix Danvers? -preguntó Hannibal, poniendo su cara por fin. Trató de sacudirla, pero se aferró como un maldito barnacle, para su consternación. -¿Qué diablos haces aquí?  
Ahora es Reynolds. He oído que volverías a casa -dijo, agitando las pestañas hacia él de una manera que sin duda pensaba que se estaba convirtiendo. "Llegué tan pronto como pude para ofrecerte mis condolencias."  
"¿Condolencias?" Hannibal hizo eco, frunciendo el ceño ante las muestras de las que estaba tratando de elegir y deseando que Will viniera a unirse a él. -¿Y quién ha muerto?  
Ella soltó una pequeña risa aguda y le apretó el brazo, respirando, " ¿Sabes ?".  
Hannibal la miró, lista para decirle que él no sabía bien, pero vio a Will mirándolo y se distrajo con la extraña mirada de su rostro. Era bastante preocupante que él comenzara a caminar hacia él, pero Beatrix se aferró a él, susurrándole: -¡Tu matrimonio , Lord Clarges! Sé que estás lejos de tu amante durante algún tiempo aquí en Hartford House y he venido a recordarte que soy una viuda durante muchos años y muy disponible para ofrecerte comodidad cuando la necesites.  
-¡Qué extraño! -señaló Hannibal, acercándose la cara a la oreja para mantener las palabras privadas. -Cuando me encuentro más desconcertado ahora que antes de tu llegada.  
Él sonrió, contento consigo mismo, y levantó la vista para ver los ojos azules de Will en los dos, con la mitad del párpado y brillantes, su boca llena de desaprobación. Hizo que Hannibal se diera cuenta de que todos en la cómoda le miraban con diferentes tonos de esa misma desaprobación, porque todo el mundo lo veía de pie con un viejo amante en el brazo y comerciaba susurrada burla con su derecha delante de su silencioso, todavía cónyuge .  
Casi podía ver los chismes empezando, destruyendo todo lo que esperaba lograr. Molesto, apartó a Beatrix de su brazo y ordenó en seguida: -Vaya, por favor, comparta conmigo, necesito su opinión.  
Muy tranquilamente, su voz nunca se elevaba por encima de un ronroneo suave y sensual, Will dijo: -Mi opinión es que el rojo es un color que le satisface enormemente, señor Clarges. Lo usas con la facilidad de una larga familiaridad. Si me disculpa, estoy demasiado ocupado para satisfacer sus caprichos en este momento.  
Hannibal se quedó boquiabierto, al igual que el resto de la tienda, incluyendo a Beatrix.  
Con aquella chocante declaración, el compañero infrecuente de Hannibal se volvió de espaldas y salió de la tienda con la misma dignidad de un soldado a la guerra, dejando a Hannibal mirándolo fijamente.  
"Por Dios, Señor Clarges, es que su cónyuge?" -preguntó Beatrix, un rubor de vergüenza iluminando finalmente sus mejillas.  
"Sí", dijo Hannibal, viendo a Will salir de la tienda con una suave sonrisa de admiración en su rostro. Él es absolutamente .


	11. Chapter 11

Tranquilamente humeante, Will se dejó salir por la calle en el fresco aire de la mañana. Respiró hondo, y luego otro, molesto cuando recordó las miradas de compasión y sabiduría dirigidas a él cuando esa mujer había contratado a su marido, como si tuviera algún interés en todo aquello en que Hannibal se acostó.  
Pero era demasiado para ser soportado, sin importar que se esperara que fuera complaciente y estúpido en cuanto a los asuntos de Aníbal. Completamente terminado con tan extravagante derroche de su tiempo, Will decidió caminar hasta la librea para comprobar el estado de su silla de montar, decidido a regresar a Hartford House.  
John lo espió y corrió hacia él, con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.  
-Tu yegua está disfrutando de sí misma -le ofreció, haciendo la conversación de la única manera que sabía.  
-¿Y mi silla de montar? -preguntó Will, frotándose distraídamente la dolorida cadera, todavía absorta en sus pensamientos. De todas las debacles que pudieron haber ocurrido, por supuesto tenía que centrarse alrededor de las infidelidades descaradas de Hannibal, cuyo número completo había alcanzado a Will, incluso secuestrado como él era. No era un tramo de la imaginación que él, encontrándose despojado de su favorito más reciente, localizar un cuerpo obligando aquí en Ciudad de Hartford.  
Se animó a no preocuparse, a considerarlo mejor, porque al menos ahora Hannibal no estaría exigiendo su acceso legítimo a la cama de Will, sin importar su extraña inversión en el tema de un niño.  
Sin embargo, no era de utilidad, y cuanto más lo pensaba, más ofendido y agotado se volvía. No le bastaba a Hannibal avergonzarle de lejos que debía hacer conocer localmente que tenía tan poco respeto por Will, que consideraba a su esposo tan insignificante, que tales dalliances flagrantes podían llevarse a cabo en su presencia.  
Cualquier respeto que la gente de Hartford Town haya podido albergar para Will ciertamente no sobreviviría mucho después de hoy.  
-No sé si es divertido, pero Matthew lo está arreglando -dijo John, pateando una piedra por el camino pavimentado, su voz alta arrastrando a Will fuera de sus oscuros pensamientos. Dijo que era algo extraño.  
-Sí, me lo imagino -dijo Will, dándole unos cuantos centavos como solía hacer, sintiéndose grosero por desearlo, pero no queriendo compañía ahora mismo.  
¿Es su marido? ¿Ese tipo elegante con el que vienes? -preguntó John, lleno de curiosidad, saltando junto a Will, quien asintió aquí y allá con varias personas que se ocupaban de su negocio, tratando de fingir que nada había cambiado.  
-Los documentos me llevaría a creerlo así -contestó Will, agrio.  
-¿Es simpático contigo?  
-No nos conocemos lo suficiente para ser amables -le dijo Will-. "Somos corteses, como usted es cortés con extraños."  
"Hm. ¿Él se queda?  
-Por desgracia, parece que lo es -dijo Will, suspirando pesadamente-. -Vete ahora, John, y da esos peniques a tu madre.  
“ Todo de ellos?”  
Él se veía tan triste y al lado de sí mismo que Will le entregó una moneda más grande y le dijo: "Vaya a comprar golosinas con esto, lo suficiente para todo el mundo, tenga en cuenta que usted y luego tomar todo a su madre."  
-Sí, señor, señor Graham.  
Will lo miró desplomarse, envidiando su energía, y se volvió para seguir cojeando hacia la librea, con la esperanza de llegar a casa antes de que su irritación lo venciera.  
Anibal tardó más tiempo que le gustaba establecerse con el sastre, confirmar su orden y extraerse de Beatrix, que se negaba a tomar sus indirectas o incluso su rechazo absoluto. La reunión de los caballeros de la ciudad que habían venido a presentarse y mejorarse a través de conocidos había conseguido un espectáculo, lo sabía, y ninguna parte de ella ayudaría a la reputación manchada de Will.  
En todo caso, Will estaba en peor situación en la opinión pública de lo que había sido, y Hannibal se encontró enormemente molesto porque no era un hombre que se tomaba el fracaso fácilmente o con gracia.  
Especialmente cuando era culpa suya.  
Pasó media hora casi antes de encontrarse fuera de la tienda una vez más, con un cónyuge a la vista, y en ese momento se enfureció tanto por su propia culpabilidad en las cosas como por el comportamiento de Beatrix. ¡Por lo menos ella , ignorante oportunista que era, tenía una buena razón para causar una escena! Los chismes la pondrían en el papel imaginario de su amante, lo que le garantizaría su deferencia en Hartford Town. Él, por otra parte, debería haber sabido entretener mejor su atención por más tiempo del que tardó en desprenderse educadamente. Que no lo había hecho, que había dado a toda la ciudad un espectáculo cuando claramente favorecían a Will, lo irritaba más.  
"El rojo es un color que te queda inmensamente ..."  
El comentario despedazante de Will, tan rápido conjurado y tan deliciosamente asombroso, le había dejado a Hannibal impresionado por él, sin importar lo sorprendido que estuviera el resto de la tienda. Sintió que no había sido enteramenterequerido ya que nunca había tenido relaciones carnales con la viuda Reynolds y no tenía ninguna intención de volver a verla si podía ayudarla, pero no le sorprendió que Will hubiera alterado deliberadamente esa manzana en particular, carro. La observación le picó al pensar en la facilidad con la que había empezado a imaginar a Will con la nueva ropa que había pedido para él. Era la primera vez que en realidad noHabía intentado activamente ponerse bajo la piel de Will, pero aún así logró confundirse con la severa desaprobación de su compañero. Por no hablar de lo extrañamente avergonzada que se sentía, en esencia, llamó a una mujer escarlata por su compañero cuando él había venido aquí con tan buenas intenciones.  
"Honestamente, es casi peor si trato de complacerlo", respiró, mirando hacia arriba y abajo de la calle para su cónyuge rebelde.  
No se necesitaba mucho para averiguar dónde habría ido Will, por su montura, su yegua y su camino a casa.  
Hannibal sin ataduras su caballo y rápidamente montada, en dirección a la librea al trote ligero, preguntándose qué iba a tomar para llegar a Will en un marco mental receptivo y rescatar a ambos su reputación en su comunidad.  
Will esperó en el establo con su yegua hasta que Matthew pudo venir a hablar con él, pasando su tiempo en la relativa tranquilidad de los caballos y permitiendo que su irritación se quemara. Su yegua estaba comiendo avena, un regalo que Will fue generoso, y el suave soplo de su aliento y los pequeños sonidos de su comido lo relajaron lo suficiente como para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.  
"Señor. Graham? Matthew dijo para llamar su atención, y esperó a que Will viniera hacia él, sus ojos verdes extrañamente encapuchados. -La montura está reparada, señor.  
"Señor. Brown -dijo Will, sonriendo al alfa que siempre había sido tan considerado de él. "¿Había alguna dificultad terrible con mi silla de montar? Nunca antes había sucedido tal cosa.  
Matthew parecía muy molesto por su pregunta y humildemente le dijo: "Sr. Graham, esa correa de cincha no tenía puntos débiles, ni siquiera donde se dobló. -Sacó la correa de su delantal de trabajo y se la tendió a la inspección de Will, mostrándole dónde había ocurrido la ruptura. "Parece que ha sido-"  
"Cortar," Will respiró, palidece ante las implicaciones.  
"Señor. Graham, sé que no soy nadie que te aconseje -dijo Matthew, preocupado. -Pero debes decirle a Su Gracia ...  
-No, eso no es necesario -dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza-. -Y yo preferiría que guardas esta información para ti.  
-Pero, señor Graham ...  
-Matthew, aprecio su preocupación -dijo Will-. Pero no tengo intención de quedarme aquí mucho tiempo.  
La preocupación de Matthew se desvaneció hasta llegar a un entendimiento tenso, y su voz era suave cuando dijo: -John me dijo que andabas ... Patton estaba en el pub anoche.  
Will respiró hondo y dijo: "No te engañé a propósito. En verdad honestamente he sido el agente de tierras de Hartford House. El hecho de que Lord Clarges estuviera obligado por contrato a casarse conmigo es tan insignificante como para ser despedido.  
Pero está de vuelta ahora. Por un heredero por fin?  
-Lo es -dijo Will-. Temblando ligeramente, dijo, "Lo siento, Matthew, que me he estado pasando como una beta m ..."  
"Señor. Graham, siempre he sabido que eres Omegan, "interrumpió Matthew, imperturbable por eso. "Pero tuviste a todos engañado ... al menos hasta que Patton consiguiera unos pocos en él."  
-Sí, aparentemente la palabra viaja rápido. Ahora todos saben que mi lugar aquí no es lo que creyeron por primera vez, que no soy lo que creyeron por primera vez, "susurró Will, avergonzado de estar tan expuesto. Y ahora no hay manera de explicarme.  
Matthew frunció el ceño, sus ojos verdes moviéndose a la salida de la calle para detectar signos de intrusión. -Si usted es su esposa, señor Graham, entonces su sillín está siendo manipulado, tiene mucho más sentido.  
Will endureció el estómago. Apenas capaz de forzar las palabras más allá de la constricción en su garganta, preguntó: "¿Qué diablos quieres decir?"  
-Quiero decir que tiene una historia, señor Graham -dijo Matthew-. Y no serías tú el primero en meterse en su camino y ser enterrado por ello.  
El silencio de Will se prolongó durante tanto tiempo que Matthew dijo en voz baja: -Tienes que decirle a alguien en quien confías, señor Graham. En caso de que ocurra lo peor.  
Will palideció, repentinamente demasiado cálido y bastante mareado para pensar en quién podía ganarse más de su muerte, a quien Mateo le decía tan calladamente que podría haber sido responsable de crear un accidente que podría haber resultado tan fácilmente en un cuello roto sin Uno el más sabio.  
Hannibal.  
El mismo hombre que una vez había amenazado con arreglar un accidente semejante hace seis años, y Will no tenía ninguna razón para pensar que había cambiado de opinión. Librado de su matrimonio y de su obligación al contrato de su abuelo respectivo, Hannibal no tendría ninguna razón de permanecer ausente del estado más grande de su herencia y podría demandar su lugar sin impedimento.  
No era de extrañar que hubiera vuelto tan dispuesto a cumplir su "deber".  
Completamente enervado, Will mojó nerviosamente su labio inferior y respiró, "¿Cuánto te debo, Matthew?"  
-Puede cobrarlo a Hartford House -dijo Hannibal, entrando en el establo desde el extremo que estaba abierto al carril-.  
Matthew se tensó de una manera que se percibió más que la vista, pero aún así hizo que los nervios de Will se apretaran aún.  
Tragó saliva para ver a su marido acercándose hacia ellos, alto y poderosamente construido y capaz de violencia desconocida. Sintió el calor del temperamento de Hannibal como el raspado de un filete en su piel y se estremeció, erizado en respuesta, no dispuesto a permitir que le afectara.  
"Tú, por favor, haz que alguien selle a la yegua de Will para él ..."  
-No, Matthew, soy capaz de ensillarla yo misma -dijo Will, respondiendo a su orden con un enfado apretado-.  
Hannibal lo clavó con una mirada y dijo: -Matthew tendrá a alguien que la selle para ti . Su comercio es justo esto; Estoy seguro de que puede arreglárselas para montarla correctamente.  
Will cedió, no dispuesto a arriesgar una fila delante de los testigos por algo tan insignificante, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera hacer más daño.  
Irritado por haber sido ordenado tan bruscamente por otro Alfa, Matthew desapareció para ir a buscar la silla reparada de Will, dejando a los dos algo solos.  
Hannibal alcanzó a Will, levantando la cabeza cuando se apartó de su alcance en un instante.  
"¿Graham, qué demonios te ha metido en ti?", Preguntó Hannibal, volviendo a alcanzarlo y agarrando su codo con dedos calientes para impulsarlo hacia fuera. No deberías haber salido de la tienda de tal manera.  
-No tengo sentido de la moda, como usted ha señalado -dijo Will, desapareciendo deliberadamente el punto. -¡No tengo ningún deseo de verlos contratar servicios tan selectos!  
-¡Los únicos servicios que contraté fueron los del señor Avery y su insufrible ayudante! -exclamó Hannibal, levantándose para enfrentarse a Will. "Sea cual sea las hazañas de la imaginación que tu mente impresionante ha logrado, Will, yo no estaba pidiendo a una amante! Eso sería una mala forma, incluso para mí, hacer tal cosa contigo presente. "  
“ En mi caso presento?” Se hizo eco, horrorizado en risas. “ Usted es completamente increíble, Señor Clarges!”  
¡Como tú ! Acabo de gastar una pequeña fortuna en vestirte -dijo Hannibal, girándolo para mirarlo fijamente a la cara-. -¡Tu gratitud es más que falta!  
-No te lo pedí -le recordó Will-. -¿Y por qué debería estar agradecido por ese teatro que intentaste poner? Mi presencia no era necesaria, señor Clarges. ¡Podrías haberte ido fácilmente sin mí y lograr el mismo objetivo sin volver a hacerme un tonto público! "  
-Mi objetivo era verte adecuadamente para la fiesta del jardín -dijo Hannibal-. "Mi objetivo era reforzar tu reputación en este pueblo al aceptarte públicamente!"  
Los ojos de Will se abrieron con ofensa. ¡Pero en lugar de eso destruyes lo poco que quedaba de mi alabada reputación aceptando las atenciones de una viuda con apetitos notorios! ¡No pensaste en mí, señor Clarges! ¡Tal vez deberías reforzar tu propia reputación, señor! ¡Después de todo, tú eres el que tendrá que vivir con ellos! "  
Por un momento sorprendente, Hannibal pensó que Will se había enterado del acuerdo que había concertado con su abuelo y se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, preguntándose cómo había logrado hacerlo.  
-¿O ha cambiado de opinión acerca de traer a su familia a Hartford House? -preguntó Will, sintiendo que estaba perdido y preguntándose por la causa.  
Hannibal se apoderó rápidamente de sí mismo y le dijo: "No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Will. Te quedarás aquí en Hartford House y llevarás al niño que mi abuelo ha pedido.  
-Señor Clarges, tu humor ha cruzado una línea -dijo Will, sacando de su empuñadura-. Aunque te parezca una buena broma, te aseguro que no me divierte.  
-No te diviertes porque no estoy bromeando -dijo Hannibal, con el tono severo de su voz que hizo que Will lo mirara con brusquedad-. Tomando una respiración profunda, Hannibal dijo, "Will, soy serio mortal cuando digo que habrá un niño entre nosotros."  
-Eso requeriría mi consentimiento -dijo Will después de un momento de sorprendido silencio-.  
Estaba completamente desprevenido cuando Hannibal dijo: -No necesariamente .  
Will se estremeció, sabiendo que Hannibal se refería a sus calores. Había maneras de prevenirlos, él sabía, maneras usadas por Omegas que lucharon en el ejército y no podían permitirse ser descubiertos. Sacrificaron su fertilidad de la misma manera que sacrificaron sus vidas, pero Will se había encontrado poseído de un pequeño hilo de esperanza que le había impedido usar tales métodos. Nunca soñó que iba a tener un hijo para Hannibal, pero tal vez para alguien, algún día, después de la disolución de su farsa de un matrimonio.  
-Eso es vergonzoso, incluso para ti -susurró Will, mirando a otro lado para que Hannibal se quedara mirando la línea de su mandíbula y su perfil fino. "Dudo que incluso una fiebre por calor te pudiera cegar a un Omega indeseable y repelente".  
Aníbal exhaló suavemente, recordando lo que había dicho anoche en la biblioteca.  
-No debería haberle dicho esas cosas -admitió él, incómodamente consciente de que estaba equivocado. Y a pesar de lo que sientes que sabes de mí, espero que sepas que no me inclinaré a aprovecharte de una manera tan terrible e imperdonable.  
La espléndida ceja de Will habló sobre lo que él creía que Hannibal era capaz de hacer, lo que llevó a su marido a decir con una sinceridad inusual: "Estoy tratando de ganar tu favor, Will. Te gustan los regalos, ¿verdad?  
"Eso no fue un regalo," le dijo Will, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Eso fue una burla pública.  
-He felicitado su excelente trabajo en Hartford House -señaló Hannibal-.  
"Has mostrado gran conmoción de que un Omega podría reunir la inteligencia para manejar tal cosa", dijo Will. -No fue un cumplido para mis logros, Lord Clarges, sino un reproche contra mi género.  
Hannibal frunció el ceño, frunciendo las cejas al reevaluar.  
"Los Omegas que he conocido son todas criaturas sencillas con placeres simples", dijo, completamente inclinado. -¿Por qué eres tan difícil de complacer?  
Will se echó a reír con desprecio y sacudió la cabeza. -Es muy fácil complacerme, lord Clarges.  
-Dígame, entonces -dijo Hannibal, aliviado-. Y lo haré.  
Los ojos azules de Will se encontraron con los suyos por sólo una fracción de un momento, sólo el tiempo suficiente para que él dijera: "Que nuestro matrimonio se disuelva y déjame olvidarte".  
Era un paseo tenso y silencioso de regreso a Hartford House hecho con una brecha reveladora entre sus caballos, ambos hombres en silencio contemplativo, aunque por razones muy diferentes. En el momento en que le entregó su yegua a los camareros, Will se retiró a su suite y se sentó nerviosamente en su pequeño escritorio. Su mano tembló ligeramente al pensar en lo que iba a hacer.  
' En el caso de que suceda lo peor ...'  
Empujado por el tensa advertencia de Matthew Brown, Will sumergió su pluma, se limpió el leve brillo de sudor en su frente con su mano libre y escribió:

Mi querida hermana  
Le escribo para confiar en usted que una cuestión de alguna preocupación ha ocurrido. Como usted puede haber leído en los papeles, mi marido acaba de regresar a Hartford House y encuentro que tengo razones para creer que ya no estoy a salvo. Esta misma mañana, mientras corría, hubo un accidente con mi silla de montar -un accidente que sin duda habría sido fatal si hubiera estado viajando a cualquier velocidad. Tras la inspección se encontró que la silla había sido manipulada, la correa de circunferencia cortada para tirar libremente bajo presión. Creo que mi vida puede estar en peligro y deseé para ti, mi gemelo, el único en quien puedo confiar, para saber mis sospechas. Nadie más sabe de este hecho y yo preferiría mantenerlo así. Confío en que te guardes esto para ti por ahora.  
Por favor, no te molestes con una respuesta, querida Mina. Sólo escribo contra un destino que temo que no pueda escapar.  
Siempre tu gemelo cariñoso,  
Will

Lo selló rápidamente y lo preparó para el poste, deslizando su frente distraídamente otra vez. No había ninguna señal de su marido mientras bajaba las escaleras para entregar la carta a las manos de Jimmy, sabiendo que su existencia se mantendría en la más estricta confianza.  
Con esto logrado, se dirigió al establo y espió a Peter todavía frotando el semental de Hannibal, murmurando suavemente al gran caballo, que se comportaba mejor que de costumbre.  
"Peter," él llamó suavemente, y sonrió en respuesta a la forma en que el suave hombre beta se iluminó cuando se volvió.  
"Señor. ¡Graham! - gritó, encantado. -¡Es un placer verte!  
"Es bueno verte también, Peter", dijo Will, acercándose a poner la mano en la nariz del semental, sin permiso para que Peter continuara su tarea si así lo deseaba. -Peter, tengo una pregunta. Sobre mi silla.  
-La correa se volvió a hacer -dijo Peter, con un ligero ceño fruncido en la cara-. -Lo vi, señor Graham. Vi que era nuevo. Mathew, hizo un buen trabajo.  
-Peter, ¿has visto a alguien cerca de mi silla de montar antes de salir? ¿Alguien que no debería estar aquí?  
Peter sacudió la cabeza débilmente y luego con más fuerza. -No, señor Graham. Nadie viene aquí.  
-Alguien se metió con mi silla de montar, Peter -reconoció Will, bajando la voz a un susurro. "Te lo digo con estricta confianza, confiando en que no se lo dirás a nadie. La correa de circunferencia estaba cortada- "  
"Señor. Graham, los comprobaré, te juro ... -balbuceó Peter, sacudiendo furiosamente la cabeza.  
-No, confío en que lo hiciste, Peter, siempre haces un trabajo excelente -dijo Will, apresurándose a asegurarle, aliviado cuando calmó su súbito miedo. -No, Peter, fue cortado en lo alto, no hay lugar en el que pensar para comprobar si hay debilidad. ¿Puedes pensar en alguien que podría haber tenido acceso a hacer tal cosa? "  
Peter volvió a negar con la cabeza, diciendo en voz baja: -No, señor Graham. La sala de t-tack está cerrada.  
"¿Alguien tiene acceso a sus llaves?" Presionó, la ansiedad burbujeando dentro de él. Él tiró de su pañuelo, incómodamente cálido.  
"Mis llaves están donde siempre están, Sr. Graham," dijo Peter, su mirada desesperada a Will transmitiendo su preocupación. -En la uña que viene junto a mi escritorio.  
Will se calmó, dándose cuenta de que cualquiera que supiera qué silla pertenecía a él sabría muy bien dónde Peter guardaba sus llaves.  
-Gracias, Peter, has sido muy útil -murmuró Will, haciendo todo lo posible para apaciguar sus nervios. Aprecio su ayuda.  
-Te agradezco, señor Graham -replicó Peter, tímido y cariñosamente sincero cuando añadió-: Si recuerdo algo, te lo diré.  
-Gracias, Peter -dijo Will de nuevo, convocando una sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció mientras regresaba a la Casa.  
Era un talento suyo, halló Hannibal, evitándole como una plaga. Apenas vio más de un curl oscuro o el brillo de un ojo azul el resto de la semana desde aquella mañana en Hartford Town. Incluso tomó comidas en su habitación, cuando él nunca comimos en absoluto. Hannibal sabía perfectamente que podía dirigirse a la oficina del gerente de la finca y encontrarlo allí, trabajando duro contra los deseos de su abuelo, pero descubrió que no podía entrometerse en el único lugar en el que Will parecía estar realmente a gusto.  
Después de lo que había dicho, Hannibal se encontró reacio a forzar su compañía a Will en absoluto.  
" Que nuestro matrimonio se disuelva y déjame olvidarte ..."  
Era preocupante, por decir lo menos. Pesaba sobre Hannibal durante días después de que hubieran llegado a su casa en silencio rígido y hostil.  
Simplemente no podía entender que su cónyuge pediría tan bruscamente ser liberado de su matrimonio. Estaba totalmente fuera de su experiencia, aunque fuera limitada, para que un Omega se volviera la nariz en un regalo y pedir que se separarade la gran fortuna en lugar de arrojar cabeza en ella.  
-Tú estás pensando, muchacho, cuando deberías estar cortejando a tu cónyuge -dijo el abuelo, encontrando a Hannibal en la biblioteca-. Cuando Hannibal lo miró, se rió un poco y preguntó: -¿Has estado bailando con Will otra vez?  
-No puedo encontrarlo ni siquiera para eso, abuelo. Es confusamente poco común -dijo Aníbal, recordando la tristeza de esos cambiantes ojos azules cuando Will lo había mirado-. Me ha evitado como si fuera leproso desde que lo llevé al pueblo. Compré una fortuna en ropa para él, ya sabes, y desde entonces no he visto ni piel ni pelo de él. ¡Si me pasaba la mitad de lo que había en una de mis amantes, estarían encantados durante días! Sin embargo, me ha hecho sentir mal por ello.  
“Usted está equivocado porque, si lo hizo por las razones que imagino que hizo”, dijo el abuelo, girando hacia los estantes y comenzando a poner la pila de libros en su regazo en su lugar, lo que sin duda enviar la Casa Bibliotecario en palpitaciones cuando se dio cuenta y fue probablemente la intención de abuelo. "Will nunca se ha interesado en las cosas , Hannibal. Él no es una de sus mujeres fácilmente saciadas en la Capital y no es barato . Él preferiría pasar un día pescando desde su muelle que ser lleno de regalos. El camino a sus buenas gracias es mucho más complicado y gratificante que la suma de tus mujeres juntas.  
"¿Hay algo muy malo con él? Quiero decir, ¿está enfermo, te parece? -preguntó Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño al fuego que uno de los criados había construido, ya que tenía la audacia de ser bastante alegre y reconfortante en aquel momento.  
El Duque resopló suavemente, acunando un libro con ambas manos. -No hay nada malo en él y Will nunca está enfermo , Hannibal.  
-Estaba enfermo la noche antes de irme -le recordó Hannibal, recordando claramente cómo Will había estado ausente de la mesa aquella noche, tomado con alguna enfermedad que Hannibal había imaginado para una retribución infantil.  
Y lo nervioso que había estado después, entrando en la habitación de Hannibal con sus ropas de noche. Joven, asustado y tembloroso de resolución.  
Sintió el estómago apretado por la vergüenza, incluso pensando en lo que le había hecho entonces.  
El duque frunció las cejas y dijo: -Sí, estaba molesto unas pocas semanas después de que lo hubieras abandonado, pero no estaba enfermo desde entonces. Él hace un punto para no ser una carga para nadie aquí. Era todo lo que podía hacer para convencerlo de que mantuviera al señor Price.  
"¿Precio? ¿Te refieres a su criado, Jimmy? -preguntó Hannibal, no demasiado familiarizado con el hombre que había sido contratado durante su ausencia en la guerra. -Sí, bueno, ciertamente no ha sido pesado ... Me había imaginado todo tipo de horrores que me esperaban aquí, sobre todo cuando supe que el viejo Sr. Verger había sido despedido.  
-Will se ha lanzado a dirigir esta finca -comentó el duque, guardando el último libro y suspirando-. "Él la cuida como si fuera un niño".  
-No empieces -le advirtió Hannibal, fulminándolo. "¿Cómo voy a sacar a un niño de ese chiquillo espinoso cuando no podemos compartir una habitación, y mucho menos una cama?"  
-Podrías tratar de hablar con él como igual y hacer amistad con él -sugirió el duque-. "Will es muy receptivo a la bondad, Hannibal, y puede conducir a otras cosas en el largo plazo."  
"Él me haría un cerebro con un jarrón si lo miro de lado, la cosa violenta", Aníbal maldijo, molesto.  
"Dios mío, cómo sigues", se rió el abuelo, divertido. -¡La vergüenza, Hannibal, de decir cosas así sobre Will cuando es el cuadro mismo de la gentilidad y la calma!  
Aníbal inclinó una mirada oscura a su abuelo y no obtuvo más que una leve sonrisa de satisfacción a cambio.  
Suspiró pesadamente, considerando las cosas desde la perspectiva de su cónyuge y cómo se sentiría en su lugar.  
"Como lo señaló con tanta intensidad el propio Will, es bastante ofensivo aparecer después de seis años y exigir el acceso a su cama después de la forma en que lo he tratado. Cualquier Omega que valga la pena de su sal querría un poco cortejar después de eso, supongo.  
“Si la voluntad requiere cortejando no es porque él está maniobrando para su atención, Hannibal”, dijo Duque. "Es porque tu expectativa de él es su ausencia y eso es todo lo que sabe. Así como usted requiere persuasión para creer que Omegas no son todos como la concubina de su padre, que es contraria a su expectativa.  
-Por favor, no me menciones ese monstruo -dijo Hannibal, su mirada se convirtió en un ceño fruncido y su humor cayó de inmediato-.  
-Era una Omega -dijo el duque, desconcertándole un momento hasta que dijo-: Mischa, tu hermana. Ella era una Omega ".  
"El diablo que estaba ..."  
-Annibal -dijo el duque, y su triste resignación llegó a su nieto cuando la razón no podía. -Su voz era suave, cautelosa, pero firme cuando susurró-: Ella era una Omega.  
Hannibal lo miró fijamente, esforzándose por hacer que esa verdad se alineara con sus recuerdos del niño del que había estado tan profundamente enamorado. Su querida hermana pequeña, preciosa y querida para él, aunque hubiera nacido de aquella espantosa abominación.  
"Mischa-" Él se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta, comprando tiempo, sus pensamientos revolviéndose en un fango de recuerdos que no había dado reconocimiento en demasiado tiempo. Me cuesta creer eso, abuelo.  
-Es muy difícil confundirlos cuando todavía están en pañales, Hannibal -dijo el duque con cuidado-. "Hay Omegas a tu alrededor y ni siquiera te das cuenta, incluso con esa nariz afilada de la tuya, y tengo mis sospechas de por qué. Te has pasado diez años en la guerra pensando que estabas en compañía despojada de Omegas, pero te puedo decir con certeza que has tratado a un gran número de personas que habrían muerto en el campo de batalla por su país lo mismo que los Alfas y betas que lo hicieron . "  
" Es una noción ridícula", respiró Hannibal, no queriendo considerarlo y encontrar un refugio más seguro de la información que él simplemente no estaba preparado para tratar aún. "Hay muchas razones válidas y sanas por las que no se les permite enlistarse, una de ellas es que un Omega sería inmediatamente traicionado por su aroma y calor".  
-No con los supresores y los bloqueadores de olor -dijo el duque-. -La ciencia es algo notable, Hannibal. Siempre se les enseñó a las omegas cómo enmascararse cuando era necesario. Has vagado por un mundo en el que aquellos a quienes has conocido sólo pueden ganar jugando a tus percepciones, a los estereotipos que tu experiencia ha cultivado. Por desgracia, sólo te ha hecho estar más seguro de que tienes razón en tus suposiciones, cuando de hecho has visto todo su género a través de una lente muy estrecha que refleja lo que esperas ver.  
Aníbal agitó los dedos en el manto, su mente girando con demasiada claridad, demasiada información nueva, reacia a pensar que su abuelo pudiera estar en lo cierto.  
"Eres inteligente, justo y comprometido con ser justo", le recordó el Duque. "Sé que puedes echar un vistazo a lo que te ha asediado desde la infancia y verlo por lo que realmente es: un prejuicio empedernido basado en el miedo y no en el hecho".  
El duque le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa y apartó silenciosamente su silla de la habitación, dejando a Hannibal solo frente a la chimenea, lleno de pensamientos incómodos.  
Mischa, su hermana pequeña, nació cuando era lo suficientemente joven como para no recordar claramente el mundo que tenía ante sí, y se había ido tanto tiempo de él que era difícil recordar su vida con ella en ella. Era un destello de color y sonido, un recuerdo de cabello dulce y oloroso, risa abandonada y alegre, una suma de todo lo bueno que había sentido en la casa de su padre durante los pocos años antes de que la tragedia la hubiera quitado.  
Su Mischa, su pequeña reina, la manzana del ojo de su madre, la luz de su mundo.  
Una luz se apagó demasiado pronto y por razones tan inútiles, cuyo primer ruido de gorgoteo había capturado su corazón de una manera que ni siquiera la muerte podía eliminar.  
Imaginaba que sus juicios se aplicaban a ella, su querida hermana pequeña, y eso lo hacía encogerse. Era casi demasiado para creer que la verdad, pero sabía que el abuelo nunca diría una mentira tan espantosa, y lo dejó preocupado, tratando de reconciliar el hecho de que Mischa era Omegan.  
Al igual que su miserable madre.  
"Mi Señor," le llamó Berger desde la puerta, sorprendiéndolo de sus pensamientos. -Tengo todas tus cosas preparadas, si aún tienes ganas de ir.  
-Sí, Berger, gracias.  
Confundido, pensativo, y deseando un relajante remojo, Hannibal subió las escaleras y comenzó a desnudarse, todavía tratando de envolver su mente en las cosas que acababan de decir.  
Estaba tan preocupado por sus pensamientos que se metió en el cuarto de baño y se quedó cortado, su cerebro se revolvió ante la visión de Will tratando de salir precipitadamente de la bañera a su intrusión, una ráfaga de miembros blancos y ojos azules salvajes en un Billow de vapor

“ Lo que en la tierra -”  
Will cogió su toalla alrededor de él, casi cayendo en su prisa por escapar del baño al que acababa de entrar.  
“¿Usted nunca se golpea cuando entras en una habitación?” Will acampanado, luchando para cubrirse desde el cuello hasta los tobillos y fallando miserablemente, sus bien torneadas pantorrillas y pies largos expuestos por debajo del borde de su toalla. Era mucho más esbelto de lo que su ropa le daba la ilusión de ser, músculo flexible bajo la piel de rocío con un fondo alto y redondo y sólo el menor vistazo de una cadera ligeramente redonda que salía de los pliegues de su toalla.  
Era profundamente desconcertante, toda esa delicadeza rematada por los oscuros rizos húmedos y el pánico mal disimulado, sin cólera, una pizca de verdadero temor, y algo tentador que le burlaba elusivamente. Aníbal momentáneamente dejó de respirar al oír la vista, su boca de repente estaba completamente seca.  
Se recuperó lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que él mismo era apenas mejor que desnudo, algo que Will había tomado nota clara de si la forma en que sus ojos azules se fijaban en el techo era una indicación.  
Sintiéndose carente de gracia y tonto por haberse acercado a él, Aníbal dijo con dureza: -Éste es mi baño .  
-No durante los últimos seis años -le recordó bruscamente Adam, enfadado por el hecho de que esos grandes ojos suyos se encontraran con los de Hannibal.  
Hannibal sintió que un arrebato de atracción sorprendente y completamente inesperado florecía bajo el calor de la mirada de Will, enfrentado como estaba con la imagen final del cuerpo flexible y flexible de Will y la promesa de su formidable temperamento. Nunca había visto en su vida a alguien tan inesperado como Will Graham, y estaba intrigado por su creciente interés por el Omega irritado, irritado y bastante malhumorado, que era su esposa.  
Ceño fruncido, mostrando por completo demasiado de su nacarada piel blanca y el moteado oscuro de una contusión por un muslo deliciosamente musculoso de su caída, Will sacó la toalla alrededor de él con toda la gracia ofendido de una diosa desairado y entre dientes, “ Disfrútalo mientras El agua está caliente ".  
Hannibal se quedó mirando el rebote de su alegre trasero mirando por debajo del labio de su toalla mientras se alejaba, sorprendido en silencio cuando Will tuvo la audacia de entrar en su suite y cerrar la puerta detrás de él antes de que Hannibal terminara de formular casi adecuadamente una disculpa él.  
“ Infierno sangriento !”, Gritó, condenado si sería tanto ofender a Will y luego perseguirlo de su baño en menos de tiempo de un minuto. Él era no , por los dioses , un monstruo .  
Hannibal cruzó el lavabo en tres rápidos pasos y abrió la puerta de la suite de Will, sorprendiéndole de nuevo. Permaneciendo imperiosamente en la puerta, señaló la bañera y dijo rígidamente: -¡Vuelve a la tina inmediatamente !  
La barbilla de Will se levantó, los ojos azules chispeaban, las manos apretadas en puños en su toalla, lo que hacía un mal trabajo de esconder su cuerpo en este punto, lo suficiente para ser más que moderadamente distrayente ahora que un pezón rosa apretado estaba expuesto, un rubor delicado Color que complementaba la pálida piel de Will.  
“ No ,” dijo Will, la palabra corta y recortado. -Como usted tan amablemente ha señalado, es su baño, y de los dos, lord Clarges, lo necesita más .  
-Pobrecillo tonto -anunció Hannibal, señalando con más vigor, enfurecido por desobedecerlo cuando concede a su esposa no convencional. La gallina de su compañero era absolutamente asombroso! “ Volver , o voy a poner de nuevo .”  
Los ojos de Will se ensancharon peligrosamente y Hannibal se puso inmediatamente rígido, alerta a cualquier arma potencial en la habitación. Dudaba mucho de que Will pudiera levantar el hassock cerca de su cama, pero no estaba a punto de arriesgarse a ser desprovisto de inconsciencia por su compañero manso y retirado. Su orgullo nunca sobreviviría.  
No estaba completamente seguro de que él sobreviviría Will Graham.  
-Vuelve a tu suite -dijo Will, y cuando Hannibal empezó a replicar, añadió en voz alta-: Entonces regresaré a la bañera.  
Fumando, Hannibal dejó caer su brazo y respiró hondo, recordándose a sí mismo que era un hombre tranquilo y racional de temperamento uniforme y reserva alabada. Ciertamente no era un hombre fuertemente luchando contra el impulso de convertir a su compañero no reclamado sobre su rodilla y palear el sass fuera de él. ¡Ciertamente no !  
-¡Haz lo que quieras, criatura confundida! -dijo, girando sobre sus talones para golpear de nuevo el camino por el que había llegado, golpeando la puerta del lavabo cerrada detrás de él para ser inmediatamente confrontado por su valet tartamudeando disculpas.  
-Tu cónyuge está en el baño, mi Señor ...  
-Yo lo sé -replicó Hannibal irritablemente buscando un brandy-. Se sirvió una cantidad sin medir y se dejó caer en una silla, suspirando.  
-Por lo general no tarda mucho -dijo Berger dirigiéndose a su camerino con las botas recién pulidas de Hannibal. -Prepararé la ropa, milord.  
-Déjalo, lo haré yo mismo -murmuró Hannibal. Cuando no se le obedeció de inmediato, abrió los ojos para mirar al hombre que aún se encontraba a su lado y fue recompensado con el cumplimiento por fin.  
Una vez que Berger se hubo ido y se quedó solo, Hannibal volvió a cerrar los ojos y tomó un trago ácido de su aguardiente, los suaves ruidos de agua moviéndose en el cuarto contiguo le hormigueaban los nervios. Su mente traidora conjuraba inútilmente imágenes de Will deslizándose fuera del baño como una pequeña ninfa de agua flexible, sobresaltada y fey y delicada como un ciervo de huevas que se enrojecía de su escondite.  
El pensamiento de la forma innegablemente encantadora de su compañero lo hizo pensar en el niño que había prometido a su abuelo, lo que llevó sus pensamientos a los calores de Will. Ciertamente ya estaba crecido lo suficiente como para tener calores regulares, aunque nadie discutiría algo tan terriblemente privado con nadie más que con un amante. Se preguntó qué significaba que Will se había acomodado para tratar con ellos, desatados y desatados como él. Probablemente envió a todos los Alpha en las cercanías en rut cuando sucedió. Era una maravilla que nadie hubiera sido herido.  
Lo dejó frunciendo el ceño ante su copa de brandy vacía, como si de alguna manera lo hubiera traicionado, pensando que si no hubiera sido tan arrasado en rechazar a Will, podría incluso ser el que Will volvió durante ese tiempo.  
' Deja que te olvido ...'  
Los ojos azules de Will lo miraron desde sus recuerdos, el fuego del lavabo reemplazado por la desesperación enferma de comprender que el último día, hace seis años, cuando Hannibal le había hablado tan duramente, lo había rechazado y todo lo que había ofrecido tan inocentemente.  
' Alfa ...' Will había gemido entonces, apelando a un buen carácter Aníbal había sido de humor para disfrutar. Había sido poco mejor que un niño y Hannibal lo había tratado como una cortesana mundana. Peor aún, había acusado a Will de manipular deliberadamente sus encantos como un arma y lo había cortado cruelmente en un salvaje intento de desarmarlo.  
El agua se deslizó otra vez, un ligero golpeteo de goteos que trajo la imagen de Will saliendo de la bañera, el agua corriendo por sus miembros en senderos plateados, goteando de su piel para encontrarse con la superficie del agua.  
Sentir absurdamente envidia de la bañera no era algo que los caballeros de buena crianza deberían sucumbir. Frustrado, Hannibal arrojó el vaso de brandy y terminó de desnudarse, haciendo todo lo posible para no pensar en Will desnuda en el baño a poca distancia.  
El conocimiento de que era terriblemente deseable era otro hecho que debía reflexionar y considerar.  
Parecía que estaba destinado a un día muy agotador de revelaciones, y Hannibal sabía que apenas estaba empezando.


	12. Chapter 12

El viaje a Fernhill fue más largo en coche que a caballo, se dio cuenta Will, viendo el terreno rodar pasado como el duque habló a Hannibal de la futura prometida de Anthony. Como se le había dicho a Anthony acerca de la intención de Anthony, él se excluyó de la conversación y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, aunque Hannibal era inusualmente sombrío y preocupado por sus respuestas. Esto hizo que Will se preguntara si algo le había ocurrido a su marido que él era tan extrañamente no su auto rutinario y autoritario. Ciertamente se había comportado extrañamente después de estrellarse en el baño de Will esta tarde, exigiendo que terminara como si le ofendiera personalmente la idea de que Will concediera su lugar.  
Muy extraño, de hecho, considerando su comportamiento habitual.  
Determinado a no pensar en cosas desagradables para el día, Will enderezó nerviosamente su chaqueta, apreciando tranquilamente su fino paño y color a pesar de sí mismo. La calidad era un placer que compartía tan poco, que estaba desamparado, y se sorprendió de que Hannibal no lo hubiera cebado sobre el tema a estas alturas, sin duda habiéndole visto subrepticiamente doblando el dobladillo de su chaleco donde miraba desde debajo del frente de Su chaqueta desabrochada.  
El gran homónimo de Fernhill apareció en la curva, una enorme y extensa estructura que Will sólo había visto en las torres más altas de Hartford House. Había parecido tan lejana en el horizonte, una minúscula mota de piedra contra el cielo azul. Ahora, pasando por sus cimientos, parecía un monstruo a la par con Hartford House en sí, envejecido y noble y seguro en su refugio de generaciones de Dimmonds.  
-¿Qué diablos estás mirando? -preguntó Hannibal, sonando más como él. "No puedo imaginarme que Anthony no te haya tenido cuando la familia está fuera, ¡pero actúas como si nunca hubieras estado aquí antes!"  
-No lo he hecho -dijo Will, encogiéndose de hombros, inclinando la cabeza para ver más.  
Hannibal se inclinó sobre él, algo fácil de manejar cuando Will era delgado y un poco más bajo que él, y miró con él.  
-Maldita sea, ese primo mío de todos modos, nunca te invitó a que terminara -murmuró, tratando de ver a Fernhill a través de los ojos de Will y encontrarlo muy grandioso. Se distrajo un poco por la presión de la delgada espalda de Will contra su pecho y el cosquilleo de sus rizos dulcemente perfumados. Recordó cómo había mirado huyendo de su baño esta tarde, rosado y pálido y encantador en todo, y sintió que su pulso se alzaba.  
Completamente ...  
Muy pronto.  
Analizando la garganta y apartando el pensamiento, Hannibal preguntó: -Es impresionante, ¿no?  
-Aunque no tan impresionante como Hartford House -dijo Will, con las mejillas enrojecidas por la presión del cuerpo de Hannibal contra su espalda y hombros, el cálido aliento del hombre moviendo sus rizos-. -¿Es tan encantador dentro?  
-Mucho más -dijo el duque con expresión de placer en el rostro forrado, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran nerviosamente en direcciones opuestas-. -Haré que Anthony te haga una gira.  
-Por favor, hazlo -dijo Will, encantado ante la perspectiva.  
-¿Cómo se enciende tu rostro ante la mención de ese límite? -observó Hannibal, sonriendo cuando las mejillas de Will enrojecían aún más-. Me sorprende que no se haya casado contigo.  
-De acuerdo a usted, lo hizo . Esa desgraciada suerte para nosotros, que la ley dice que no lo hizo, ya que me parece bastante satisfactorio -dijo Will, sintiendo como si una queja estuviera alojada en las palabras de Hannibal, como allí estaba tan a menudo. "Creo que debería haber sido feliz como esposa de Anthony."  
El tono melancólico de su voz hizo que Hannibal se sintiera incómodo culpable e irritado. Culpable por cómo se había comportado que Will desearía tal cosa, e irritado por haberse maniobrado tan rápidamente fuera de la consideración de Will hace tantos años. No tenía a nadie que culpar sino a sí mismo, lo sabía, pero eso no ayudó mucho. El arrepentimiento no, él sabía, jalar una taza de té juntos, no importa cómo uno podría desear de otra manera.  
Una vez, había considerado que sus acciones eran justificables.  
Ahora, comparando al joven a su lado con la juventud de la que se había alejado, se encontró cuestionando sus propias decisiones y lo que encontró no lo tranquilizó ni le dio tranquilidad.  
-Lo haré, no hay causa para ese tipo de cosas -replicó el Duque, fulminándolos con los ojos-. Estás casada con Hannibal y eso es todo.  
-Sí, eso es -reconoció Hannibal, viendo a Will caer un poco la cabeza por la contrición. "Tendremos que hacer lo mejor de las cosas tal como son."  
El coche se detuvo y los lacayos se apresuraron a sacar las puertas, señalándolas hacia la extensión del jardín trasero donde el sol emitió un alegre resplandor en todo tipo de juerguistas.  
Will miró fijamente, la ansiedad repentina que pellizcaba sus rasgos mientras que él miró hacia fuera sobre los acres vastos del césped verde y las camas cuidadosamente cuidados de la flor, los carriles de los árboles y de los copses que condujeron en la madera más gruesa todo enmarcando un lago enorme. Estaba acostumbrado al extendido abrazo de la finca del Duque, pero era la primera vez que veía tanta tierra cubierta por tanta gente.  
-¡Annibal! No estaba del todo seguro de que vinieras -dijo Bedelia, mientras se alejaban por el camino mientras los lacayos colocaban al duque en su silla-. Parecía fresca y cómoda en el aire fresco, los colores de su vestido de día luz y elogiando su coloración pálida. Le tendió la mano a Will y acarició su mejilla, sonriendo ligeramente por la forma en que sus ojos se dilataban.  
"¿Hay algo en su cara?", Preguntó Hannibal, erizado. Pasas una cantidad excesiva de tiempo acariciándolo.  
Will suspiró, ya cansado, y se alejó de la ligera comodidad del toque ligero de Bedelia.  
"Sólo porque no tienes idea de cómo un Alpha civilizado se comunica con un Omega, Hannibal, no significa que yo sea culpable", dijo, la cadencia lenta de su voz nunca se elevó por encima de un suave ronroneo. -Estoy feliz de instruirte, si alguna vez decides renunciar a tus modos bárbaros.  
“ Usted -”  
-¡Bedelia, luz de mi vida! -dijo el duque, paseando bruscamente por Hannibal para saludar a su nieta. "Vamos a ser agradables, ¿verdad? Muéstrame a esos niños! ¡Insisto en tener a todos los nuevos!  
Bedelia le dirigió a Hannibal una mirada retrasada y divertida y colocó la mano en el hombro del Duque, diciendo: -Por supuesto, abuelo. Oh, ¿y Will? Anthony ha estado esperando con impaciencia que llegue. ¿Lo pondrás a gusto con tu presencia, verdad?  
Will respiró hondo mientras se alejaba con el duque, agitando la cola de su abrigo y de repente muy nervioso por su apariencia.  
-¿Qué va a hacer? -preguntó Hannibal, ocupado tirando de sus propios puños, encorvándose cuando Will lo miró. -Eres muy pálido. ¿Hay algo en el asunto?  
Will no respondió por un momento. Se limitó a mirar a los grupos de vecinos ya los miembros de la Sociedad con temor antes de decir: "Nunca he visto tanta gente en un lugar antes".  
Hannibal frunció el ceño y siguió su línea de visión, ignorando a los otros recién llegados que trabajaban alrededor de ellos para encontrar sus respectivos caminos en el jardín.  
"En realidad, yo había pensado que era un partido bastante pequeño, en comparación con la mayoría", dijo, al considerarlo. -Las partes que he lanzado en Galley Field hacen que ésta parezca pintoresca.  
-Estoy seguro -dijo Will, lanzando otra mirada-. "Sin embargo, para mí esto parece un verdadero océano de la humanidad, Hannibal. No estoy acostumbrado.  
-No, no me imagino que lo seas -dijo Hannibal, la boca frunciendo suavemente con preocupación-. "Es muy buena suerte que tengamos tiempo antes de que la Temporada empiece a aclimatarte a tales reuniones".  
"Estoy seguro de que estarás demasiado ocupado asistiendo a fiestas en la Capital y llenando tu asiento del Parlamento para lanzar muchas fiestas hasta aquí", remarcó Will.  
-Muy bien, pero teniendo en cuenta que estarás conmigo en esas mismas fiestas -dijo Hannibal, divertido por el leve ceño que cruzó el rostro de su compañero-, deberíamos esforzarnos por adormecerte mientras tengamos la oportunidad de hacerlo . ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está Anthony!  
Will miró a su alrededor, donde el abuelo le había atraído una gran reunión familiar, todos muy contentos de verlo por fin.  
"Will", dijo Hannibal, atrapándolo por el codo y guiándolo hacia donde Anthony saludaba a su abuelo. "Por favor, no olvide el propósito de asistir hoy."  
-¿Cómo podría? -preguntó Will, adornándolo con una severa mirada. "Quieres mostrar al mundo cómo has vuelto como un héroe, excusándome graciosamente mi existencia y noblemente mirando más allá de mis deficiencias para hacer lo que tu abuelo te pide. ¡Qué mártir tan sufrido eres, Santo Aníbal!  
-Bueno, gracias a todos los dioses que hoy estás en buena forma -dijo Hannibal, riéndose de su veneno-. -Debería odiar sufrir por este horror provenzal sin su mal humor. Nadie me creería un santo de otra manera.  
-No te preocupes por eso, señor Clarges -dijo Will, deseando que la mera presencia de este hombre no le diera señales tan conflictivas de seguridad y peligro. -Su reputación te precede, sin embargo, la santidad será difícil de obtener.  
-Has notado mi reputación más de una vez, Will, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo habrías oído hablar mucho -dijo Hannibal, divertido por el modo en que Will lo fulminó con la mirada-. "Estaré aquí en el país durante seis años como un monje en un monasterio. Dudo que alguien lleve tanto chisme hasta ahora.  
-Lo pueden y lo hacen -dijo Will, aliviado de golpear la sombra de árboles altísimos que mantenían el peor del sol. "Los sirvientes hablan entre sí y yo lo oigo, en parte".  
-¿Por qué diablos te estás mezclando con los siervos? -preguntó Hannibal, desconcertado. "¡Honestamente, primero pasándote al condado como administrador de hacienda y ahora enganchando con sirvientes! ¡Tu educación ha sido particularmente peculiar!  
-Sí, podrías decirlo -dijo Will, relajándose lo suficiente como para empezar a mirar a los que lo rodeaban, admirando los hermosos colores de vestidos y chaquetas de moda que abundaban.  
-¿No te instruyó tu padre? -preguntó Hannibal, curioso. Supongo que debe extrañarte mucho. ¿También le han prohibido las instalaciones?  
-Mi padre es un hombre ocupado y no tiene ninguna razón para verme -dijo Will, con la garganta estrechando dolorosamente con sus palabras-. "Su instrucción fue vigorosa y pesada y yo llevo el fruto de ella todos estos años más tarde. Su sabiduría al criarme me ha servido bien, nunca puedo decir lo contrario."  
-¿Y tus hermanas, no te han contactado ninguno?  
-No tanto como una tarjeta -admitió Will, sonrojándose un poco cuando una mujer le llamó la atención y le guiñó un ojo por mirar demasiado largo el dibujo de su vestido-. "Son mujeres adultas con hogares a las que dirigirse y familias a la retaguardia, todas felizmente emparejadas con hombres que les convienen. Sería grosero presionar sobre su felicidad.  
Hannibal arrugó la nariz. -Parece una familia muy extraña. Mi familia ciertamente no tiene reparos en presionar mi felicidad. Estoy seguro de que he conocido a una u otra de sus hermanas a lo largo de los años. Deberían haber preguntado por ti.  
-Señor Clarges, nunca lo harían -dijo Will, riéndose de su indignada hufa. -¿Hablar con un hombre de pie de su odiado esposo, su propio hermano, mientras está en público ? Puede haber llorado su crianza de mí, Lord Clarges, pero mi padre crió a sus hijas para ser mejores que eso ! Cielos, habrían muerto de apoplejía si me hubieras dado mi nombre. Me alegro mucho de que nunca los hayas reconocido. No debería querer eso en mi conciencia, gracias. "  
"Supongo que una vez que se reciba una palabra sobre nuestra reconciliación, estarán clamando en las puertas", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo.  
-Sólo por tu invitación -dijo Will, y miró a sus pies mientras caminaban, con los ojos trazando el patrón de guijarros debajo de sus botas y el fino sedimento de polvo que se acumulaba en el cuero pulido. Y yo no llamaría a esta reconciliación , Hannibal. No estoy enteramente seguro de cómo interpretar sus intenciones considerando lo que sé de sus opiniones.  
"¿Necesitan interpretar? Te he dicho, Will, que deseo que el niño de ti por el bien de mi abuelo, y seguramente ha pensado en un poco de vez en cuando, "Aníbal dijo, distraído por la idea de Will con un bebé. "Como ambos somos adultos con los sentidos de funcionamiento, deberíamos ser capaces de manejar eso sin alboroto y sin sentido".  
Se acercaron lo suficiente como para que Anthony los viera, y él se alejó con una sonrisa feliz, escoltando orgullosamente a una joven encantadora en su brazo.  
-Anth-Lord du Maurier -dijo Will, muy aliviado al verlo con su intención. Anthony le había hablado de ella, una Omega febril y graciosa que le convenía completamente. Lanzó una mirada aguda a Hannibal, deseando que no fuera grosero, y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera que volvió con amabilidad abierta.  
-Annibal, ¡lo lograste! -dijo Anthony, incapaz de resistirse a agujerearlo un poco. -¿Alguien ha sido desterrado todavía?  
-Dale tiempo -dijo Will, ignorando la mirada agria de Hannibal.  
-Anthony, estás siendo grosero con tu amigo -dijo Hannibal, y tomó su mano para adornarla con un suave beso, diciendo-: Jovencita, eres una visión de belleza. Permítame que le aconseje que no continúe con este dandy, ya que es demasiado exagerado para conformarse con los gustos de él.  
Will se ruborizó, incómodo con su efusividad pero no sorprendido. Incluso Hannibal pudo superar su aversión a Omegas por el bien de espantar a Anthony.  
-Señor Clarges, eres demasiado amable -dijo ella, con sus tonos perfectamente modulados y dulces hablando de alguien con inclinación musical. Anthony me advirtió que podrías ser peligroso. Es evidente que teme tu encanto.  
-También debería, como no tiene para sí -dijo Hannibal, encontrando el olor de su piel extrañamente ausente-. La mayoría de las mujeres beta usaban algún tipo de perfume, y usualmente los que cortejaban a Alphas usaban olores diseñados para atraer la atención, no subvertirla.  
-No le animes, Fredricka. Tiene una opinión demasiado buena de sí mismo tal y como está -dijo Anthony, y extrajo su mano del puño de Hannibal para sostenerla en la suya, diciéndole a Will: -¿Puedo presentar a la señorita Fredricka Lounds?  
-Will Graham -dijo, sin estar acostumbrado a nada más, y la besó ligeramente como sabía que debía hacerlo. -Anthony me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
-Tú eres muy la imagen de tu hermana -dijo, encantada con él y, sin duda, sabiendo que era Omega, igual que ella. Supuso que Anthony se lo habría dicho, pero a menos que su propio uso de los mismos bloqueadores de olor que ella misma usaba le nombraría inmediatamente uno. Es verdaderamente misterioso.  
-Me lo han dicho -dijo Will, dejando caer su mano y su mirada-.  
-¿No les parece muy similar, lord Clarges? -preguntó asombrada.  
-Nunca he mirado a la hermana de Will ni a ninguno de sus parientes -dijo Hannibal, preguntándose por el extraño comportamiento de Will con ella-. -Y, como sabes, éste aquí mismo se casó conmigo, así que nunca tuve el placer de conocer a la familia de Will.  
-¿No, lord Clarges? -preguntó ella, la diversión brillando en sus ojos azules. "No me dieron a entender que usted ha estado muy ocupado estos últimos seis años."  
-Sí, bueno, es un placer conocerte -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo-. -¿Querrías unirte al abuelo, Will?  
"No tan rápido," dijo Anthony, agarrando a Will por su codo y guiando a Fredricka en su lugar. "Eres mi primo y nadie ha dejado escapar todavía, pero yo quería decirle a Will primero - se ha decidido. ¡Freddie y yo vamos a casarnos!  
"¡Oh! Anthony, ¡eso es maravilloso! -dijo Will, encantado por los dos. "¡Felicidades a ambos! ¡Estoy seguro de que estarás perfectamente feliz juntos! ¡La familia debe estar muy emocionada! "  
-Sí, lo están -dijo Anthony, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "O, más bien, serán una vez que la opinión de Aníbal esté resuelta sobre el asunto".  
-¿Por qué mi opinión tiene un peso de pluma? -preguntó Hannibal, indescriptiblemente aliviado por la evidente satisfacción de Will por su unión. Estoy seguro de que tus padres no te permitirán elegir a una joven que no te conviene.  
-No exactamente -dijo Anthony, intercambiando una larga mirada con Fredricka, que inclinó la cabeza en silencio y rápidamente le pasó la mano por el codo de Hannibal, diciendo-: Camina por el lago, señor Clarges, para que podamos conocer Un poco mejor.  
"Estaría encantado", dijo Hannibal, ansioso por ser visto como complaciente por los presentes y, tal vez, mostrar su lado más caballeroso a su esposo reservado.  
Will los vio alejarse y miró a Anthony, que parecía bastante satisfecho y divertido.  
-No se ha dado cuenta -dijo Will, tragando nervioso, ansioso por ella. "Antonio..."  
"No te preocupes tanto," exhortó, colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de Will para atraerlo a un paseo de alguna manera detrás de ellos. -Freddie puede manejar a mi primo, Will, y es aún más divertido que no se dé cuenta de que es Omegan. Esa nariz afilada es tan ciega de maneras tan extrañamente específicas. Realmente es extraño. "  
"No estoy seguro si su nariz es ciega o si sus productos son más fuertes que los míos", dijo Will, lamentando la eficacia de su propio régimen. "Él todavía consigue coger mi olor."  
-Bueno -dijo Anthony, y le dio a Will una sonrisa suave y torcida cuando añadió-: Te has unido, Will, ¿no es así, aunque no lo sepa?  
Will suspiró pesadamente, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea. -Sólo va por un lado, Anthony. Dudo que pueda ser. Tal vez sólo su nariz afilada, después de todo.  
-Bueno, parece que está más interesado -dijo Anthony, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza a aquellos que pasaban en su camino. O al menos más atento. Supongo que después de todo estaba en serio reclamando su lugar.  
-Sí -dijo Will, volviendo los pensamientos a su silla y lo que había dicho Matthew. Aprovechando el momento, preguntó: -Antonio, ¿qué haría Aníbal para mantener su lugar como heredero?  
Las cejas de Anthony se alzaron y la curiosidad llenó sus ojos. -Habría tenido una respuesta diferente para ti hace una semana, Will. ¿Ahora? Honestamente puedo decir que no estoy seguro. "  
-¿Aceptar un Omega, tal vez? - sugirió Will. ¿Va a ir tan lejos como para hacer violencia?  
-¿ Violencia? -repitió Anthony, inmediatamente más atento. "Will, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?"  
Will tragó fuerte, recordó en un instante que, por todas sus diferencias, Anthony y Hannibal eran primos. Cuando llegaba el momento, la sangre siempre se juntaba, y era peligroso preguntar a la familia de Hannibal tales preguntas.  
Enfurecido, se mojó los labios y le dijo: "Por favor, perdóname, Anthony. Hablé sin pensar.  
-Fue un soldado, Will -dijo Anthony, su incertidumbre sobre el propósito de Will haciendo que sus palabras fueran cautelosas y cuidadosas. "Dejó atrás la guerra, pero siempre será un soldado. La violencia es parte de él, ahora, pero si hay algo específico que hayas escuchado, chismes, tal vez ...  
-No, Anthony -dijo Will, controlando sus nervios con dificultad, sabiendo que Anthony sabía que algo andaba mal. "Por favor ... las cosas han sido muy estresantes para mí recientemente. No tengo ni idea de por qué le pedí una cosa así. No pienses en ello.  
Anthony lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, pero asintió con la cabeza en honor a los deseos de Will.  
Will permaneció en silencio a su lado, agradecido de no haber traicionado sus miedos al hombre que siempre había sido su amigo. Un hombre que se sentiría obligado a defender a Hannibal, o tal vez advertirle de las sospechas de Will.  
-Lo que usted pueda oír de Aníbal hoy, Will -dijo Anthony, su mirada afectuosa en su intención, donde paseaba de brazos con Hannibal. -Por favor, tómalo con un grano de sal. No hay nada que la gente ame más que derribar algo que ellos piensan que está por encima de ellos ".  
Will sonrió con esa sonrisa apretada e infeliz que era, e intentó su más difícil poner la silla de montar y sus implicaciones en el fondo de su mente.  
-Anthony a menudo habla de ti -dijo Fredricka, flotando al lado de Hannibal con la gracia y la ingravidez de la pelusa del diente de león en el viento. Ella era más pequeña que Will, y tenía una abundancia de rizos rojos que se negaban a ser domesticados en la sumisión. -Siempre en términos de Will Graham, sin embargo.  
"Ah, sí. Will -dijo Hannibal, molesto por recordar la estrecha relación de su primo con su cónyuge. "Sin embargo, no hemos tenido el placer de oír hablar de ti a su vez."  
-No es sorprendente -dijo, riendo suavemente-. Estaba nervioso por tu aprobación. Él pone una enorme tienda en su buena opinión. Por no mencionar que él, hasta hace muy poco tiempo, siempre había imaginado que eventualmente se casaría con Will. "  
Aníbal se puso rígido un poco, irritado al oírlo pronunciar tantas palabras.  
-¿Y eso no te molesta? ¿El hecho de que quería casarse con mi pareja?  
-No -dijo ella, con un alegre brillo en sus ojos azules ante su elección en palabras. "Will es perfectamente encantador, todo lo demás por no creer que sea algo semejante. Hay una melancolía en él que parece atraer a Alfas, especialmente los que son tan buenos en el corazón como Anthony. En verdad, Lord Clarges, sabiendo que Anthony me elegiría cuando Will Graham todavía podría ser suyo, sólo me dice cuánto me ama verdaderamente Anthony.  
-En eso te equivocas, señorita Lounds -dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño. "Nunca hubo la posibilidad de que Anthony se casara con Will. Nunca lo soportaría.  
"Sin duda le dio a todo el mundo una impresión muy diferente", dijo, sus ojos azules llenos de travesura cuando ella lo miró para medir su respuesta.  
"No puedo controlar las suposiciones que la gente hace de mis acciones anteriores, pero te aseguro que estoy de vuelta para tomar mi lugar y asegurar que Will tome lo suyo", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo para pensar en Will consiguiendo su debido debido. "Las relaciones no siempre son lo que parecen. Lo entenderás una vez que te cases.  
-En este asunto, debo estar seguro de que lo apruebas -dijo, de repente muy serio-. -Antonio es inflexible, como yo.  
-No tengo motivos para desaprobar -le dijo Hannibal, preguntándose por su persistencia-. Supongo que tienes dinero suficiente para darle herederos, lo suficientemente profundo en su estima de que está atrapado en público contigo, lo suficientemente inteligente como para reconocer sus faltas y lo suficientemente sabio para comprender que son pocos.  
" ¿ Lo soy ?" Preguntó, sonriendo un poco. -¿Eso es inteligente?  
"Usted no está manteniendo su relación con Will contra él, sabiendo que no es nada como él puede haber deseado una vez", dijo Hannibal. "No te sientes amenazado por mi cónyuge, pero lo admiras".  
"¿A pesar de que es Omegan?", Preguntó inocentemente, y Hannibal tuvo la buena gracia de ruborizar un poco, sacándole una sonrisa maliciosa. -Señor Clarges, es posible que desee tirar un poco de su chaleco, su prejuicio está mostrando.  
Hannibal frunció el ceño. "Mis opiniones se basan en hechos, jovencita. Los hechos hablan por sí mismos.  
"¿Ellos? ¿Y qué te dicen tus hechos de Omegas? -preguntó, apretando su brazo hacia su modesto seno. Ahora tengo curiosidad.  
"En mi experiencia, los omegas son flighty, mariquitas flirty," Hannibal dijo, recitando sus lecciones duras-aprendidas como dogma y haciendo su mejor para mantener sus opiniones seguras para las orejas femeninas. "Les gusta nada más que gastarse dinero que no es suyo en cosas que atrapan su atención fugaz. Son niños, la mayoría de ellos, fácilmente distraídos por algo espumoso y bonito, pero propensos a lanzar ataques y actuar si no complacidos. Los encuentro fastidioso, molesto, sin sentido ... "  
Se apagó, sus recuerdos de la concubina de su padre cedieron paso a los pensamientos de Mischa y Will, una yuxtaposición enjuta.  
Freddie absorbió su conferencia en silencio, sus cejas rojas juntas en un ligero ceño fruncido.  
-La voluntad no está en absoluto como tú describiste -dijo finalmente-.  
-No, desafía la explicación -dijo Hannibal, concentrándose en la imagen de su Omega con cara de póquer. "Él es argumentativo, templado, violento, y en general poco común".  
-Bueno, Tony no debe conocerlo tan bien como tú -dijo, riendo suavemente-. "Lo cual es extraño ya que ha pasado mucho más tiempo con su cónyuge que usted."  
-¿Por qué debo encontrarme rodeado de criaturas provocadoras? -preguntó Hannibal, lanzando una exasperada y divertida mirada hacia ella. -¿Has pescado, señora?  
"¿Pescado?"  
"No importa," dijo, mirando a otro lado para ver el hermoso paisaje. "Te ahorraré la explicación. Se advierte, sin embargo, que nunca agite a Will o empeorará por ello.  
"No tengo intenciones de agitarlo en lo más mínimo y no puedo imaginar por qué nadie lo haría! Es un joven tan amable y considerado ", dijo Fredricka. "Espero que podamos ser amigos rápidos. ¡Ah! Whist ! ¿Jugamos, lord Clarges?  
Aníbal miró a su alrededor para descubrir que varias mesas habían sido colocadas debajo de un dosel ondulado, atrayendo a aquellos que buscaban refugio del sol en juegos de azar. Una mesa se estaba vaciando mientras se acercaban y Hannibal casi declinó por falta de más jugadores, pero Fredricka la llamó, "¡Date prisa, Tony! Me asociarás, ¿verdad?  
Anthony, caminando a cierta distancia detrás de ellos con Will a su lado, aceleró su paso y fue a sacar una silla para ella, acomodándola con una sonrisa indulgente y herida.  
-Bueno -dijo Hannibal, dejando escapar una mirada a Will, cuya sombría expresión no hacía nada que pudiera menoscabar su innegable belleza, aunque pareciera demasiado preocupado. -¿Podrías asociarme conmigo?  
Will tomó su asiento al lado de Freddie sin responder, todavía demasiado distraído por sus preocupaciones y la gente a su alrededor para sentirse a gusto.  
-Espero, señor Graham -dijo Freddie, con un brillo burlón en los ojos-. -¿Que puedes superar tu naturaleza de Omegan lo suficiente para contar?  
Asustó a Will en una suave risa y echó una ojeada a Hannibal para encontrarlo frunciendo el ceño, indignado y ofendido.  
Limpió la garganta, Will dijo: -Sí, señorita Lounds, lo hago bien.  
Hannibal hizo eco y resopló. Se sentó frente a Freddie y empezó a juntar las cartas en sus largos dedos para barajarlas. -Señorita Lounds, no se deje engañar por su modestia. Will es mortalmente agudo con números, como las cuentas de Hartford House pueden atestiguar. Me atrevo a decir que lo hará antes de que termine el juego.  
Las cejas de Will se alzaron ante eso en su sorpresa, pero Hannibal parecía apenas consciente del cumplido que había pagado, lo que la hizo sentir muy valiosa para Will, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con un ligero rubor.  
-¿A pesar de ser un Omega? -preguntó ella, su tono juguetón, y Anthony dio un codazo a Will bajo la mesa, sonriendo.  
"Es poco común", le recordó Aníbal, y su mirada ámbar aterrizó en Will con una evaluación pesada. "Hay muchas facetas sorprendentes de él que he encontrado hasta ahora y, sin duda, varias de las cuales aún no he conocido".  
-Aunque esas facetas no te involucren en agitarlo -dijo Anthony, barriendo sus cartas en una pila mientras Hannibal trataba. -Entonces deberías estar a salvo.  
"Oh, no estoy tan seguro de que la agitación debe ser evitada como tal", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo. "Como puede crear muchas una situación interesante para aquellos con el espíritu de actuar en ellos."  
Will se erizó y recogió sus cartas, diciéndole sombríamente a Hannibal: -Como he dicho antes, lord Clarges, me niego a familiarizarme más con las alfombras de Hartford House de lo que soy ahora.  
Anthony se rió de eso y la boca roja de Freddie se curvó en una sonrisa de aprecio, sin duda habiendo escuchado toda la historia de Anthony.  
Va a poner todos esos pensamientos y agravaciones de su cabeza para centrarse en el juego. Como Hannibal había predicho, él era peligroso adepto a contar y jugó con determinación agresiva que Anthony no podía contradecir. Freddie, por su parte, emparejó a Hannibal jugar para el juego pero fue trumped por la imaginación formidable de Will y antes de largo habían atraído a un pequeño grupo de observadores.  
Ganaron la primera ronda y comenzaron a jugar un segundo, toda conversación ociosa puesta a un lado para la aguda y rápida bofetada de cartas en la mesa.  
Will justificó su alabanza por tomar el truco dos veces en rápida sucesión y ganaron por una amplia ventaja, dejando Hannibal sonriendo y encantado en el joven reservado, avergonzado frente a él. Vacilante regresó las sonrisas y felicitaciones de su pequeña multitud, relajándose lentamente, Hannibal se complace en ver.  
Freddie, completamente encantador y con aspecto extrañamente complacido, se excusó en el cambio para pasear el lago en el brazo de Anthony, dejando a Hannibal con Will y una creciente y admiradora multitud.  
Hannibal se levantó, ausentemente alisando su chaqueta mientras lo hacía, aceptando calurosamente los cumplidos dados en su juego.  
"Tengo que admitir que la mayor parte de la victoria recae en Will", dijo, moviéndose al lado de Will, mientras él también se paraba para dejar paso a nuevos jugadores. Todavía parecía incómodo de estar en medio de una multitud tan grande, aunque cortó una figura fina. Su nuevo vestuario le era de un sastre elegante y ajustado que aprovechaba al máximo su físico atlético y sus sutiles curvas. Aníbal se alegró de ver que había dibujado bastantes miradas de admiración, y no sólo por sus proezas con números.  
"... empleado ! No tengo ni idea de por qué estaría aquí en todos los lugares ... "  
La especulación susurrada llegó a las agudas orejas de Hannibal, llevando a cabo la conversación que se elevaba a su alrededor. Había estado esperando tales comentarios, pero no había esperado lo muy enojado que realmente lo haría.  
Will lo escuchó también y levantó la barbilla, buscando a la pareja escandalizada mirándolo a través de la multitud. Se enderezó los hombros y se estiró un poco más alto, poco dispuesto a citar el menor pesar de sus acciones en Hartford House.  
-Me temo que es un malentendido, señora Wilkes -dijo Hannibal, su voz se acercó a ellos, trayendo un silencio inmediato y alarmado-. Él los agració con una sonrisa fácil, aprovechando esta oportunidad para anular algunos de los chismes. Colocó la mano en la base de la columna vertebral de Will y se acercó a él, consciente de que Will se endurecía un poco en respuesta. Lord Clarges, como has visto por ti mismo, tiene inteligencia envidiable. De hecho ha pasado su tiempo en Hartford House dirigiendo la finca, pero siempre en la capacidad de mi esposa y en el nombre de Lecter ".  
Hubo consternación en esa afirmación de no pocos, aunque el resto continuó molestando, ansioso por renovar su conocimiento tanto con Hannibal como con Will.  
Will probó cautelosamente su vínculo con Hannibal ante esa inesperada defensa, sorprendido de encontrar sólo sinceridad y un tono bajo y burbujeante de ira que no estaba dirigido a él, sino más bien para él. Miró a Hannibal para sopesar su expresión, pero su marido ya estaba conversando con otros invitados, una sonrisa fácil en su rostro cuando todo el mundo trató de comprometer a los dos a la vez, sonriendo y ansioso.  
Will trató de sonreírles a cambio, pero la parte más oscura de él que hablaba en la voz de su padre le daba dudas sobre su sinceridad. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta gente, no acostumbrada a tanta atención positiva dirigida a él. Él lo encontró todo bastante abrumador, pero la tensión disminuyó algunos con la firme presión de la mano de Hannibal contra su espalda. El tacto era cálido y firme, presionado hasta la base de su espina dorsal, donde la ligera y exagerada curva de Omegan descendía hasta su pelvis.  
Sin embargo, no podía sacudir la sombra de la voz de su padre que susurraba una silla rota, una correa de cintura cortada y una caída que podría haberlo matado. Will trató de apisonarlo lo mejor que pudo, sabiendo que carecía de información vital con respecto a su accidente y que vivir en ella sólo lo estaba poniendo más nervioso.  
-¿Qué piensas, lord Clarges?  
Will se dio cuenta de que el silencio se había extendido un poco más de lo que debía y miró a Hannibal, tres caballeros y varias damas preciosas que lo miraban expectantes.  
-Discúlpeme, estaba recogiendo lana -dijo, sonrojándose por parecer tan desatento-. -Me temo que no te he oído. Por favor perdoname."  
-Mis culpa mía, debería ser más específico con cuál Clarges estoy hablando, con dos de ustedes ahora -dijo Will, y todos rieron cortésmente como si hubiera sido muy inteligente.  
-Si le gustaría venir a visitar Hartford House, señor Katz -anunció Hannibal con suavidad-, podríamos tener más tiempo y un entorno más cómodo para la charla inmobiliaria. Nos encantaría mucho tenerte a ti ya tu encantadora hija para cenar.  
Mientras no sea el plato principal.  
Will miró a la joven ante él, sorprendida por la respuesta agria, y sintió una sonrisa curvar su boca ante la diversión abierta en su rostro.  
-Beverly -dijo su padre, su tono represivo sosteniendo una nota de súplica que hablaba de años de perder en ese frente en particular-.  
-La señorita Katz, hermosa como eres -dijo Hannibal, con una sonrisa agradecida mostrando las puntas de sus afilados dientes-. Valoro mucho tu compañía para hacerte una comida. Mi cónyuge pone una mesa elegante, estoy seguro de que no te decepcionará, sobre todo si puede conseguir otra trucha.  
Se sintió extrañamente aliviado al ver a Hannibal mirándolo con amable diversión. No se resistió cuando Hannibal se frotó distraídamente la espalda, pero ciertamente se sintió más caliente que él. El olor alfa ricos en tierra de la piel de Hannibal parecía adherirse a él desde ese toque, una marca sutil que estaba protegido. Le dio una sensación de seguridad a toda costa con la persistente preocupación por su accidente.  
-¿Se pesa, lord Clarges? -preguntó el señor Katz, un repentino interés febril iluminando su rostro.  
"No, no lo haces", advirtió Beverly, y extendió la mano para tomar el brazo de Will. "Vamos, déjame salvarte. Tengo algo de talento para eso.  
-Discúlpeme, señores -dijo Will, sin más remedio que irse con ella o ser arrastrado.  
Hannibal se limitó a mirar, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro para ver a su pequeña esposa en manos de la capaz y delirantemente social Miss Katz. Sin duda, cuando Hannibal lo reclamara, la totalidad del país conocería a Will Graham mejor que él.  
"¡Ese niño será mi muerte!", Se quejó Katz con una sonrisa apasionada. -Pero ¿qué se puede hacer? Las hijas son un regalo que nuestras esposas nos dan, y ella es la semejanza de su querida madre.  
-Es una señorita encantadora -dijo Hannibal, recordando muchas veces durante los últimos seis años cuando la señorita Katz había cruzado su camino. "Y Will necesita más asociaciones con aquellos que están más cerca de él en edad."  
-No conoce a extraños, lord Clarges -le recordó el señor Katz-. -Puede que nunca lo vuelvas a recuperar.  
Se rieron de ello, y hablaron de los próximos negocios en el Parlamento que Hannibal, como un compañero, tendría influencia directa con. Pronto se les unieron otros, la conversación a la deriva a lo largo de líneas aceptables de investigación cortés en lugar de debate acalorado.  
Hannibal, sin embargo, mantuvo un ojo en Will, a quien la señorita Katz había instalado en una pandilla de damas. Estaba demasiado lejos para que Hannibal pudiera ver claramente, pero no parecía angustiado.  
"... con Lord Clarges, nada menos! ¡Es el mismo muchacho, lo juro! Oh, él y Lord du Maurier sin duda nos estaban persiguiendo, afirmando que estaba casado con el marqués de Clarges.  
El comentario llegó a él de un grupo que pasaba tan decidido a mirar detrás de ellos a Will que no vieron a Hannibal al lado de ellos.  
"... le pidió que se fuera sin siquiera poner los ojos en él! Y resulta que no era más que un administrador de fincas , ¡para las bendiciones de los Dioses! ¿Puede usted imaginar ?! ¡Cómo no ha sido despedido ahora!  
La mirada de Hannibal se profundizó cuando llegaron a él los fragmentos de sus chismes, las conversaciones detrás de las manos, las conjeturas susurradas, todas las cuales se redujeron a una sumisión deslumbrante. Will estaba demasiado lejos para ser la compañera de Hannibal.  
Esto lo hizo mucho más decidido a definir el lugar de Will en este mundo.  
El hecho de que su lugar chocara bastante con el de la amante de Hannibal no era algo que pudiera molestarse en este momento, no cuando estaba tan ocupado tratando de descubrir a lo lejos la distancia de las faltas que lo separaban de su compañera.  
-Discúlpeme, por favor -dijo Hannibal, alejándose del grupo reunido.  
-¿Para encontrar mejor compañía, Lord Clarges?  
Hannibal estaba muy acostumbrado, y respondió con prontitud: "Y más bonito, también. ¿O aún no has conocido a mi cónyuge?  
Se alejó a un lado de un rollo de risa encantada y se trasladó por el lago hacia su compañero.  
Will, que tan a menudo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos o lejos de sí mismo, había sido atraído en la conversación por el círculo social amistoso de la señorita Katz, aunque ella misma no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Sin embargo, parecía bastante ocupado, sonriendo y charlando. Para las flirty, jóvenes y curiosas damas que lo rodeaban, Will Graham no era otra cosa que un joven beta muy atractivo, distraído, con el que podían coquetear y hacerse amigos. No tenían conocimiento de quién era y Will, por su facilidad con ellos, no había hecho ningún movimiento para informarles.  
Hannibal se detuvo en el sendero y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol altísimo, observando a Will durante un rato, viendo el brillante brillo en sus ojos y la animación en su rostro que lo iluminaba como cálida luz del sol.  
Hizo que Hannibal se preguntara cómo se vería cuando estuviera verdaderamente feliz.  
-Esto es un escándalo que todo el mundo está haciendo por encima de ese chico.  
Hannibal sólo le dedicó una pequeña atención a la mujer que se había acercado a él, una belleza voluptuosa que probaba mucho las costuras de su vestido con su hermosa figura.  
-¿Es realmente su administrador de fincas? -preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia Will. -Lady Darnell insiste en que trató de hacerse pasar por casado contigo , Lord Clarges, cuando los periódicos publicaron por primera vez tu anuncio. Estoy seguro de que no tenías idea de que había hecho tal cosa. ¿No te sorprende mucho que haya venido aquí?  
Aníbal inclinó una sonrisa apretada y educada hacia ella, divertida por la envidia desnuda de su mirada mientras miraba a Will. "No, no estoy terriblemente sorprendido, en verdad. Él hace exactamente lo que quiere, lo cual es una cualidad admirable en mis ojos.  
"Imagina, un hombre en tu empleo que asiste a una función como esta," suspiró, revoloteando sus pestañas hacia él. "Estamos inundados con una empresa tan sin pulir en estos días."  
-He notado una sorprendente falta de buen humor, pero dudo mucho que mi primo invitara a un hombre de la clase obrera a su reunión -dijo Hannibal sonriendo ligeramente cuando Will sonrió al ver que la curva de su generosa boca Le convenía mucho mejor que la apretada presión de sus labios que lo mantenía perpetuamente frunciendo el ceño.  
-Lo conocí en el pueblo de Hartford hace algún tiempo, su señor Graham. Lo encuentro bastante sencillo y común -dijo ella, abanicándose perezosamente. -¿No sencillamente desprecia lo común y lo común, lord Clarges?  
“ De hecho ,” respondió Aníbal, con los ojos fijos en Will. Estaba riendo, encantado, ojos azules brillantes de buen humor. Había sido presionado para sentarse en una manta extendida en el césped y su pequeño séquito de jóvenes admiradores se movía alrededor de él como pájaros coloridos y chirriantes, titubeando con una diversión vacilante ante su agudo y sorprendente humor.  
Hannibal se apartó del árbol y enderezó su chaqueta, haciendo que la joven le preguntara: -¿Está usted fuera, mi Señor?  
-Sí -dijo, mirándola por la nariz-. -Me temo que tiene usted derecho, señora. Yo no desprecian tanto la llanura y el común. Como tal, me estoy quitando de su presencia para encontrar alivio en la compañía de mi cónyuge encantadora. Buen día."  
Si hubiera mirado hacia atrás, la habría visto boquiabierta y furiosamente avergonzada detrás de él.  
Pero Hannibal sólo tenía ojos para Will.  
Era extraño el cambio que cayó sobre Will cuando él espió a Hannibal encabezando su camino. Sus cejas oscuras se dibujaron sobre sus ojos azules estrechados, su boca llena se apretó, y una expresión amotinada superó sus rasgos encantadores, transformándolo de un joven alegre, descuidado en un malhumorado y sombrío.  
¡Ah! ¡Señor Clarges! ¿Has venido a regañarnos?  
Hubo una carcajada en eso, tonta y sin sentido.  
"No, jovencita, no lo he hecho", le aseguró Hannibal, no por primera vez dolorosamente consciente de la diferencia de doce años entre él y Will. Su feroz pequeña Omega era lo suficientemente joven para disfrutar de un lugar aquí entre una multitud de bellezas juveniles, mientras que Hannibal mismo era lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su padre, la mayoría de ellos. Era inquietante, por decir lo menos. -He venido a hablar con Will.  
-¿Eres amigos? -preguntó una de las damas más jóvenes, con los ojos verdes vacíos de una manera que Aníbal detestaba.  
-Yo no diría que somos amigos -le dijo Will, con una sonrisa torcida en un rincón de la boca y sus ojos azules que se deslizaban para leer la expresión de Hannibal-, o que somos amigos.  
“Yo no diría que somos no ”, dijo Aníbal, bromeando con él. ¿O no le has dicho a tus admiradores que estamos casados?  
Se puso erizado y se puso en pie, molesto, Hannibal se alegró de ver. También se alegró de ver la gran decepción en sus caras tanto en las noticias como en la ausencia de Will.  
Rígido de ofender, Will se alejó a la sombra de los árboles cercanos y le dio a Hannibal la espalda cuando llegó justo detrás de él.  
-¿Qué es tan terriblemente importante y que termina en el mundo que debes molestarme? -preguntó Will, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  
-Sólo necesitaba escapar de las atenciones de una mujer algo aburrida y poco imaginativa -dijo Hannibal, no a punto de admitir su satisfacción de despedir a Will de sus admiradores.  
-¿Así que buscabas la compañía de un Omega aburrido e inimaginable? -preguntó Will, soplando una risa corta e irritada. -Señor Clarges, su razón está excesivamente perturbada.  
"Tengo una gran cantidad de opiniones, Will, pero su ser aburrido y poco imaginativo no figura entre ellos. Confía en mí, cualquiera que tenga el ingenio suficiente para derrocar al Sr. Verger y utilizar una trucha con fuerza mortal ciertamente no le falta para la imaginación -dijo Hannibal, tomando su codo para caminar hacia el laberinto de setos. -¿Dónde está tu salvador?  
-Puede que haya ofrecido una excusa conveniente para que Bev escapara de la vigilancia de su padre -admitió Will, con una sonrisa irónica.  
“ Bev ?” Aníbal se hizo eco, y se rió. -Si insiste en que la llames así, Will, simplemente proporcionaste una oportunidad, no una intención. La señorita Katz es bastante conocida por su firme amistad. Ella no te usaría a propósito.  
-No, no creo que lo hiciera -dijo Will-. Él sonrió entonces, agregando, "Ella es muy agradable. Me encantaría que vinieran a Hartford House, pero no estoy acostumbrado a entretenerme.  
-Tú nunca me has aburrido -se burló Aníbal, encantado por la forma en que las mejillas de Will enrojecían-. "El aire es fresco y las nubes están apagadas. Camina conmigo un rato, Will.  
Will lo hizo silenciosamente durante un período de tiempo hasta que los setos se alzaron alrededor de ellos. A continuación, tiró de su codo libre, inquieto por el calor y la fuerza en el toque de Hannibal, y rápidamente metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.  
"Todavía hay mucha gente que no se da cuenta de que estamos casados", anotó Hannibal, con la cabeza inclinada un poco para ver el perfil pensativo de Will. -Te has metido en la casa de Hartford todos estos años, tal como dijiste. Sin embargo, usted tiene su oportunidad ahora, Will, para tomar algo de satisfacción en su malestar. ¿Por qué no harías eso?  
-Tengo que pensar en mi propio futuro, señor Clarges. Todavía tengo que seguir adelante una vez que termine cualquier travesura que esté tramando en Hartford House, y estar expuesto al mundo como su cónyuge solo me molestará ", dijo Will, consciente de su atención y apartando la vista. Él arriesgó la ira de Hannibal, lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado arraigado en él que sus miradas eran desagradables para su Alfa. -Hiciste muy claro cuando llegué a Hartford House que no me querías. Has pasado seis años pretendiendo que no existo y la sociedad cree que tu esposo está muerto, ya sea por enfermedad o por penar. Yo soy, en esencia, un fantasma, creo. Preferiría seguir así.  
"No tenía ni idea de la magnitud de la especulación que rodea nuestro matrimonio, ya que no me importaba esa tontería", dijo Hannibal, respirando hondo del aire fresco, revisando ligeramente su cómodo y largo paso para acomodar a Will ligeramente más corto piernas. "Hoy ha sido revelador para mí. Oí que hubo un incidente en el que trataste de visitar a los vecinos?  
Will volvió a reír, un sonido ronco y ronco que tocaba los sentidos de Hannibal como dedos cubiertos de terciopelo. "Asistí a la velada de los Darnells con Anthony por su insistencia un mes después de que te fuiste. Me llamaron sumariamente un impostor, me negaron la entrada y le pedí que me marchara como mi supuesto esposo estaba en la capital con su amante y nunca habló de casarme con un hombre .  
Hannibal frunció el ceño, la boca fruncida, y juntó las manos a la espalda, los pensamientos se volvieron.  
"Fue ... abrir los ojos," dijo Will, suspirando pesadamente. "Antes de mucho tiempo había pasado que era simplemente amante de Anthony y estábamos jugando una broma, ya que toda la Sociedad sabía que Hannibal Lecter se había casado con una mujer adecuada y ciertamente no era eso . Ya te lo dije, lord Clarges, cómo me percibí a raíz de tu desaprobación.  
-¿Así que te has escondido en Hartford House y has puesto a mi familia que yo les había prohibido visitarlos? -preguntó Hannibal.  
Will soltó otro suspiro de peso y le dijo: "No quería que me conocieran, Hannibal. Como no me habías mencionado, esperaba mitigar el daño que podía y evitar que intentaran reparar una situación que no soportaba reparaciones.  
-Los habría hecho salir en sociedad en un instante, Will -dijo Hannibal, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la obstinada naturaleza del joven-. -Una bofetada en los rostros de los que te habían avergonzado.  
-Sí, y habrías sido expuesto como si hubieras casado con alguien que considerabas inapropiado y vergonzoso -dijo Will, con las palabras cortantes y cortantes. -Eso es precisamente lo que no querías, señor Clarges. Y como no quería ser más ridiculizado públicamente por sus muchas hazañas y desatención, parecía el mejor curso de acción que podía tomar. ¡Poco me di cuenta de que te seguiría de regreso a Hartford House con tanta inmediatez!  
-Lo diré una vez más, Will ... esa mujer no es y no será mi amante -dijo Hannibal, fulminando la mirada cuando pensó en la viuda Reynolds y en sus manos. ¡Apenas la conocí en mi infancia y desearía no haberlo hecho entonces! Honestamente, me escapa por qué tanta gente toma un interés tan indecoroso en mi vida personal.  
Will, pensando que se refería a sí mismo, dijo con firmeza: -No considero mi interés indecoroso, Lord Clarges, ya que sólo se extiende lo suficiente como para ahorrarme más daño. Más allá de eso, espero sólo que tu aburrimiento te envíe de vuelta a tu familia y lejos de Hartford House antes de que la gente empiece a creer que hay algo de sustancia entre nosotros.  
-¿Y a quién intentas ahorrar con eso, Will? -preguntó Hannibal. ¿Yo o tú?  
-¿No pueden ser los dos? -preguntó Will, deteniéndose para darle a Aníbal una mirada fija e inquebrantable. -No tienes ninguna razón para quedarte aquí, Hannibal, y todas las razones para irte. Si tu abuelo ve la razón y nos concede una separación en el futuro, entonces puedo encontrar a alguien que realmente disfruta de mi compañía. Nuestro matrimonio sólo estaría en el camino. No puedo ganar nada al ser nombrado como tu cónyuge.  
" Lo hago", dijo Hannibal, balanceándose para mirarlo, bajando la mirada un poco para encontrar sus ojos moiling. Ellos estaban encendidos de verde contra el marco del seto detrás de él, manchas de ámbar asomando a través de ellos. Tales ojos cambiantes e inusuales, la melancolía acechando bajo la creciente ira y el desconcierto. "Algunos de ellos creen que he matado a esta mujer imaginaria que asumen que he casado. Algunos creen que está atrapada en Hartford House. Otros creen que ella es una ficción por completo, como nadie ha oído nunca o visto a Willia M Graham. "  
“Tal tonterías ,” Will en voz baja dijo, arqueando una ceja sobre el ojo mientras sonreía, oscuramente divertida. -Qué suerte tan maravillosa que no le hagas caso.  
-Ah, pero hoy me he visto obligado a prestarle atención -dijo Hannibal, y dio un paso hacia él, disfrutando del ligero ensanchamiento de los ojos de Will y de la forma reflexiva en que él inclinaba la barbilla, tanto desafío tan obstinado como lo era Mostrando su garganta cubierta. Hannibal sólo percibió el rastro más leve de su olor y ese extraño y fuerte tono afilado con sus nervios repentinos, y se inclinó para buscar más.  
-Le sugiero que lo ignore, Lord Clarges -dijo Will, dando un paso atrás y cogiendo el tacón de su bota en el pedestal de la estatua detrás de él. Se sorprendió y se acercó a él, ganando unos pocos centímetros para ponerlo a la altura de Hannibal, la rebelión brillando en su aguda mirada azul. "Como no hay una solución fácil o satisfactoria de otra manera."  
Hannibal giró la cabeza en dirección a una suave risa que se alejaba de detrás de ellos, consciente de que un grupo considerable se paseaba por el laberinto en su dirección. Se volvió hacia Will, que se erizó ligeramente ante los intrigas que pudo leer claramente en su rostro y deslizó rápidamente su mano alrededor de la cintura de Will para presionar su palma hasta la base de su delgada espina dorsal.  
Will se inclinó hacia delante en una momentánea pérdida de equilibrio, levantando una mano para apoyarse en el hombro de Hannibal, alarmado por lo cerca que estaban, tan cerca que podía sentir el hálito caliente de la respiración de Hannibal en su boca y estaba envuelto en su olor Alpha. Era una cosa embriagadora, y Will se estremeció cuando los finos pelos de sus brazos y nuca se levantaron en respuesta, su cuerpo le traicionó con un repentino calor que inundó el color en sus labios y mejillas y ensanchó sus pupilas a pesar de la fuerte luz del sol.  
-Annibal, ¿qué estás haciendo? -siseó él, alarmado por sus propias respuestas, empujándose sólo para que el otro brazo de Hannibal se deslizara por debajo del suyo, tirando de él al ras de su pecho. ¡ Detente esto !  
"Es demasiado tarde, creo", murmuró Hannibal, sonriendo y divertido, su nariz cepillando a Will mientras el joven luchaba. El olor suave de Will se burló de su nariz, un calor que se deslizó por su garganta con una quemadura como licor fino y lo dejó sediento de más. "Como ahora tenemos una audiencia, oren, no hagáis escándalo."

La respiración de Will se hizo fuerte y rápida, inundando sus pulmones con el olor que tanto le afectó. Sus ojos se dirigieron al grupo de damas jóvenes y sus beaus que tropezaron en el pequeño claro con ellos, sorprendidos y curiosos por su posición, para todo el mundo un par de amantes atrapados robando un beso en la intimidad del laberinto.  
-¿De qué estás hablando? -susurró, confundido y furioso. Su corazón traidor retomó su paso, su vínculo con Hannibal le tiraba como una cuerda a un ancla, lo abrumaba con el deseo de abandonarse a la descuidada y descuidada vigilancia de Hannibal.  
" Compórtate " , le advirtió Hannibal, acercándose aún más. "Me está encontrando besotted por mi esposo. No haría ruina el espectáculo ahora, ¿verdad? "  
Will se apretó de rabia, pero llamó una sonrisa dulce para los jóvenes que los miraban abiertamente, ahora, agobiados por lo que estaban presenciando. Fue un acto de pura voluntad, pero se obligó a ignorar las exigencias de su vínculo con este hombre. No era un Omega. No era un hombre ni una mujer. Él era simplemente él mismo, y ese yo se negaba a dar a Hannibal la satisfacción de pensar que estaba intimidado.  
"Bueno, supongo que si uno va a ser un oso, uno debe ser un oso grizzly", dijo, porque dos podrían jugar este juego, así como uno y si Aníbal estaba decidido a encender un fuego, pueden arder juntos.  
Así que tomó el rostro de Hannibal en sus manos y inclinó la cabeza, por todo el mundo suplicándole un beso.  
Hannibal se inclinó, el pulso se aceleró con anticipación sorprendida, extrañamente encantado de que Will estuviera tan repentinamente y completamente receptivo. Se acercó lo suficiente para que los labios de Will se burlaran de los suyos cuando el joven Omega susurró: -Esto debería estar lo suficientemente cerca como para engañarlos, ¿no crees?

Hannibal se quedó paralizado, profundamente decepcionado de que Will se hubiese detenido justo antes de besarlo, el pequeño novio, y sólo por su propio orgullo mortal logró no cerrar la distancia. Era casi más íntimo de lo que sería un beso, con los ojos clavados, las pestañas mezclándose con cada movimiento de los párpados, el aliento palpitando contra los labios y los corazones palpitando. Sería casi un alivio seguir adelante y besarlo, obligar a los enojados ojos azules de Will a cerrarse, verlo deshecho un poco, empujado de su tristeza y rapidez por el tacto que seguramente anhelaba después de seis años de soledad .  
-Discúlpenos, lord Clarges -dijo uno de los jóvenes caballeros, reuniendo la valentía para entrometerse. "No queríamos interrumpir tu ..."  
Hannibal sonrió y Will sonrió, compartiendo un momento de diversión a cambio de los gastos de otra persona. Los dedos de Will cayeron sobre sus hombros, firmes y fuertes. El cambio sutil de músculo por el lado de Will cuando se movió ligeramente fue cálido y sedoso contra la mano de Hannibal. Fue con gran renuencia que tiró de Will desde el pedestal de la estatua y lo dejó atrapar sus pies, pero no renunció a su agarre mientras miraba a su audiencia.  
“Por favor, excusa mí ,” ronroneó, sin darse cuenta de tirar Will apretada contra él, pero disfrutando de la presión de la luz de su toque en el pecho y el costado. "A veces me siento más bien afligido por mi cónyuge."  
¿Su cónyuge ?  
Había un tal aire de consternación descarada sobre ellos que los hombros de Will sacudían con una risa silenciosa, aunque mantenía la cabeza vuelta para ocultarlo.  
"Sí", dijo Hannibal, aclarándose la garganta para mantener la diversión de su voz. -¿Por qué parecen tan sorprendidos?  
"Yo ... nosotros ..." Ellos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, con una pérdida total.  
-Sí, bueno, disculpe -dijo Hannibal, moviendo hábilmente a Will alrededor para acomodar su brazo alrededor de su cintura, sintiéndose posesivo bajo tantos ojos vigilantes. Entonces nos moveremos. ¿Lo haremos, Will?  
Cortó directamente a través de ellos, impulsando a Will junto con él y sin detenerse hasta que estuvieron bien despejados.  
-¿Y qué demonios era eso, lord Clarges? -preguntó Will, demasiado nervioso y divertido para estar enojado.  
-Te dije lo que era -dijo Hannibal, todavía afectado por el persistente tacto del cálido cuerpo de Will contra el suyo. Empezaba a reconsiderar su pensamiento inicial de que no le daba atracción a los hombres, porque el recuerdo de su ansia por ese casi beso le hacía apretar con anticipación inesperada.  
Echó un vistazo a Will, al resplandor de los destellos marrones claros en los rizos elegidos por el sol, en el borde de la oreja expuesta por el viento, en el arco de sus gruesas cejas por sus brillantes ojos y supo que su atracción A su cónyuge de Omegan no dependía en absoluto de la belleza ante él, sino de la feroz inteligencia que ejercía como un arma contra el mundo.  
Desviando la mirada de su compañero encantador, innegablemente hermoso y enteramente distractor, Hannibal dijo enérgicamente: -Tenemos que dar la impresión de estar satisfechos unos con otros.  
-Qué tarea tan imposible te has puesto, señor Clarges -dijo Will, apartándose un poco para ganar un poco más de distancia. "Pretendiendo la domesticidad con un Omega".  
-¿Debería más bien saltar sobre carbones y llamarlo vals? -preguntó Hannibal, arqueando la frente a Will, quien le dirigió una sonrisa amenazadora y dijo: -Si no te molestara que lo hagas.  
-Ah, tu lengua es excesivamente afilada, Will -dijo Hannibal encantado-.  
-Me alegro de todo lo que desapruebas -dijo Will, intentando hacer su punto.  
-No he dicho que desaprueba -dijo Hannibal, sorprendiéndolo. Sólo he hecho una observación sobre tu naturaleza.  
-¿Puedo hacer una observación con respecto a la tuya? -preguntó Will, curiosa. Su ritmo se había ralentizado un poco, ayudado por el aire frío que soplaba bajo el carril de árboles que echaba sombra sobre ellos.  
-Eso depende -dijo Hannibal, divertido por la forma en que Will lo miró, olvidando su rígida reserva a favor de su ardiente curiosidad.  
“En cuanto a si son observaciones desagradables ?” Preguntó Will.  
-No -dijo Hannibal, decidido a no hacer referencia a su desafortunado choque en la biblioteca. "Depende de si tus observaciones involucran violencia".  
-Dame un momento -dijo Will, con una sonrisa reacia curvando su boca entera. "Soy bastante ingenioso."  
-¿Encontrando tus mejores cualidades en mi nombre, Will? -preguntó Hannibal, su propia media sonrisa fallando cuando Will comprobó ligeramente, sus hombros rectos se elevaron y su familiar y en blanco actitud cayó sobre su rostro.  
-No tengo necesidad de tu aprobación, lord Clarges -dijo Will, recordando la precaria situación en la que se encontraba Hannibal. -Sólo su ausencia.  
Lamento decepcionarte.  
-Nunca te has arrepentido antes -dijo Will, con las manos juntas detrás de la espalda.  
Eso llamó la atención de Hannibal. "La decepción requiere expectativa, Will. ¿Tienes expectativas de mí?  
Suspiró, pensando tristemente en lo esperanzada que había estado en la casa de su padre con Mina susurrando en su oído lo feliz que podía estar.  
Feliz .  
Y él había sido tan necio y esperanzador y estúpidamente joven.  
-Una vez, tal vez -dijo, calculando que necesitaba una respuesta, o si Hannibal se lo sacaba de encima. Pero sólo por un corto tiempo.  
¿Hasta que te dejé?  
“Hasta que me encontré con usted, Señor Clarges,” Will le corrigió, inclinando su rostro en la brisa.  
Aníbal se quedó en silencio, castigado.  
El lago se extendía ante ellos, pero estaban algo solos. Hannibal pareció mirar a Will y se aclaró la garganta, aventurándose, "Nunca te pregunté, Will, lo que esperabas encontrar en Hartford House cuando llegaste".  
-Nunca se me ocurrió que te interesarías -dijo Will, mirando al lago, olvidando por un momento mantener la cara vuelta.  
-Te había imaginado una cosa estropeada -pensó Hannibal-. -Pensado y complacido, profundamente enamorado de tu propia apariencia y muy consciente de tu propio valor, sólo esperando que me enrolle sobre tu dedo meñique.  
Observó el viento arrugar los rizos de Will, exponiendo la curva de su oído otra vez en un asombro de piel pálida. Tenía el más extraño impulso de empujar el cabello de Will hacia atrás para ver esa oreja por completo.  
Nunca me he dado la oportunidad de conocerte. Nunca te di una oportunidad de mostrarme quién eres en realidad ", dijo Hannibal. "Nunca te dejo saber a cambio."  
Will se volvió ligeramente para mirarlo, pesando su sinceridad contra una correa de cintura cortada y el accidente que podría haberlo matado.  
-Te conozco, Hannibal -dijo, su voz suave y baja mientras aflojaba su percepción. "Eres el último macho Alpha en una línea directa que se remonta a través de la historia a la familia real de nuestro país. El orgullo y la importancia son criados en tu alma, una fortaleza de sangre y hueso que alberga un pedigrí que pocos pueden reclamar. Te ofendes al núcleo de ti mismo por lo que es menos que tú.  
Hannibal se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, absorbiendo sus palabras, esos vagas y brillantes ojos azules fijos rígidamente sobre los suyos.  
“Por desgracia para el mundo, somos todo menos de lo que,” Will murmuraron, y sus párpados bajos como él apartó la cara. Aunque tal vez, al final, sea más desafortunado para ti, señor Clarges. Debe de ser muy solitario, siendo único.  
-Yo estoy tan solo como tú, Will -dijo, e impulsivamente alargó la mano para colocar el cabello de Will detrás de su oreja, satisfecho de ver que era tan hermoso como él había imaginado. "Usted es ciertamente uno de una especie."  
Will no se apartó del tacto, pero logró levantar su triste mirada azul para murmurar: -Entonces estamos solos, supongo, pero solo a pesar de todo.  
-No tenemos por qué serlo -dijo Hannibal, con la mirada fija saltando sobre el hermoso paisaje sin verlo realmente, concentrándose enteramente en sus pensamientos-.  
Will lo miró fijamente, sintiendo una vez más que le faltaba algo que explicara todo el comportamiento de Hannibal, algo por encima y más allá -o tal vez similar- al accidente que había ocurrido.  
Hannibal respiró hondo y juntó las manos a la espalda, pensativo y callado cuando Will no respondió. Caminaron un poco más hacia la orilla del lago y se detuvieron a la sombra de un toldo preparado para los asistentes a la fiesta. Había varios grupos grandes sobre el lago y muchos botes pequeños lanzados. Will podía oír la música ahora, a la deriva sobre el agua en una melodía agradable y animada, destinada a invocar a los buenos espíritus.  
"Will, ese contrato firmado por nuestro abuelo dependía de un resultado", dijo Hannibal, "el de un heredero".  
Will respiró hondo, esforzándose por desagradable.  
-El abuelo insiste en eso, Will -prosiguió-. "Y tu lugar como cónyuge depende de que proporciones a ese niño. El abuelo ha sido paciente con nosotros dos, pero él no esperará para siempre. No tiene tiempo.  
-¿Ese niño ? -preguntó Will, preguntándose el cambio. Un heredero sólo podía ser un macho Lecter, preferiblemente un Alfa.  
Hannibal maldijo suavemente bajo su respiración ante su mente rápida y apresuradamente dijo: "Bueno, un heredero es un niño; De cualquier manera creo que usted puede comprender la base de cómo tal cosa debe ocurrir ".  
-Buena, ten cuidado con tus elogios de mis capacidades deductivas, señor Clarges, para que no me desmaye -dijo Will, agudo y rápido-.  
Hannibal soltó un bufido con desdén, arrugando la nariz: -Entonces estaríamos indispuestos porque me desmayaría junto a ti por pura sorpresa.  
Will se echó a reír, una corta y ronca corteza de sonido que rápidamente se estrechó.  
-Honestamente, tu humor es perverso y eres rencoroso -dijo Hannibal, incapaz de reprimir su propia risa.  
-Debe ser inquietante para ti encontrar un terreno común con un Omega -dijo Will, mirando a Hannibal, con sus ojos un precioso y fresco azul bajo sus pestañas negras, cambiando para adaptarse al cielo por encima de ellos-.  
Hannibal sonrió entonces, incapaz de reprimirlo, y dijo: -No, no lo es.  
La mirada de Will se volvió sorprendida, una mirada furtiva atada con gran escepticismo.  
-Annibal -dijo, usando su nombre para asegurar su plena atención-. "Hace más de seis años, ofrecí darte un heredero y tú me negaste."  
Se negó .  
Hannibal se estremeció, el olor recuerdo de aquel momento regresó con súbita y profunda claridad: cálida dulzura, desesperación, miedo y la sal de las lágrimas no derramadas.  
-Te hiciste muy claro -dijo Will, su voz nunca se elevó por encima de un suave ronroneo. "No sólo que incluso la idea de que te enferma, pero que no hay nada que quieras menos que un niño conmigo."  
Hannibal frunció el ceño, un rubor oscuro en sus mejillas, su propio recuerdo de aquella noche tan nítido y claro como Will parecía ser.  
-Ahora estamos aquí, seis años más tarde -dijo Will, suspirando suavemente y cuadrando sus hombros-. -La oferta ya no está, señor Clarges.  
Hannibal inclinó la cabeza por la ligera brisa, esperando que enfriara su vergüenza ardiente.  
-No quiero un hijo de ti -le dijo Will, con un fuerte eco de sus propias palabras. "No hay nada que quiera menos, de hecho, que algo que me atará a usted para el resto de nuestras vidas."  
Hannibal soltó una carcajada, divertida, y sacudió levemente la cabeza.  
-Supongo que lo merezco -admitió-.  
-Sí -dijo Will, mirándolo desde debajo de sus pesadas pestañas-. -Lo hiciste, y hay mucho más de donde vino.  
“Bueno, yo estoy contento de ver que usted no está sufriendo en demasía de las malas lenguas, mi amor.”  
Los ojos de Will se agrandaron hasta convertirse en dolorosas proporciones y se volvió para encontrar detrás de él nada menos que su querida hermana gemela, Mina.  
 


	13. Chapter 13

Para un momento de desorientación, Hannibal vio a dos Wills -uno con el traje apropiado de un caballero y el otro con un precioso y caro vestido de día con una sombrilla que la protegía del sol, sus brillantes rizos oscuros se amontonaban sobre su cabeza y una sonrisa en su boca .  
Era la sonrisa que lo asustaba, más llena de perversidad de lo que Hannibal esperaba, y lo detuvo inmediatamente. Se acercó a Will sin darse cuenta, tensándose en respuesta a una amenaza tácita.  
"Mina," respiró Will, cada pedacito de amor que él había sentido siempre para ella que saltaba a la superficie. Parecía tan hermosa sin esfuerzo, un rubor pétalo en su piel cremosa, sus ojos azules brillantes de buena salud, sus largas pestañas tan rizadas y perfectas como su cabello oscuro.  
"Mi espejo triste," bromeó ella, extendiendo una mano enguantada para acariciar su mejilla como siempre lo había hecho. "Somos menos parecidos ahora que nosotros."  
Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a Hannibal y ella dijo: -Buenas tardes, señor Clarges.  
-Señora Rathmore -dijo Hannibal, concentrándose en su mano en la mejilla de Will y en lo que le parecía. "He estado esperando conocerlo por ... ¿qué? ¿Hace unos seis años?  
Ella ladeó la cabeza y se echó a reír, un sonido flotante y artificial, pero al menos dejó caer su mano.  
-Tienes que tener a Will en un pánico con esa infame lengua tuya -dijo, sonriendo a ambos.  
-Lamentablemente, todavía no ha tenido el beneficio de mi lengua -dijo Hannibal, complacido cuando Will se sonrojó y los ojos azules de Mina se abrieron un poco de asombro. "Desde que he vuelto no ha habido nada más que tirar objetos de valor, discutir, y una asombrosa cantidad de violencia".  
Mina pareció angustiada, un hilo de nerviosismo sombreando el furtivo movimiento de sus ojos de Hannibal a Will como si buscara pruebas de abuso en su pálida piel.  
Con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción, Hannibal agregó, "No tengo ni idea de cómo alguien sobrevive, asustando como él es."  
“Espantoso como él es, Señor Clarges?”, Preguntó ella, con voz pequeña.  
Will lo miró con angulos, entre risas e indignación, pero fue suficiente para sacarlo de su sorpresa momentánea. Sonrió a pesar de sí cuando Hannibal lo miró y le dijo: -Míralo, feroz y espinoso. Sí, hay una plétora insoportable de agudeza dada diariamente, me temo.  
-Lo echo de menos, Will, por abusar de él -dijo Mina, siguiéndolo con una sonora risa que sonaba muy bien para el oído de Hannibal-. "Los chismes están al revés en esa cuenta."  
-Puede ser peligroso escuchar chismes -le advirtió Hannibal-. "Estoy muy contento de no escuchar esos rumores de que tenías una aventura con un actor. Qué mortificante sería para ti, si la gente escuchara tales cosas.  
Will suspiró y Mina sólo parecía furiosa, una leve arruga en su frente alisándose rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta.  
-¿Te disculpas, lord Clarges? -preguntó, pasando la mano por el brazo de Will. Me gustaría ponerme al día con mi hermano.  
Hannibal se mostró renuente a hacerlo, pero dijo con una sonrisa forzada: - Will no requiere mi permiso en nada, Lady Rathmore.  
Su mirada se detuvo en la preocupada cara de Will y sintió la más extraña inclinación de acompañarlo. En su lugar, los observó comenzar en el sendero de piedra alrededor del lago, tan igual en tantos aspectos que era extraño.  
¡Señor Clarges ! ¡Ahí está usted! ¡He estado muriendo por hablar contigo!  
-Si sólo tuviera tanta suerte -dijo Hannibal, y pegó una sonrisa que sin duda debía parecer tan falsa como si se sintiera.  
-Mina, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Will, su sorpresa inicial al ver a su hermana desvanecerse ante la curiosidad.  
"Querida, después de esa carta aterradora que me escribiste, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?", Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia él. -Dígame, ¿le ha dado sospechas sus actitudes desde el accidente?  
-No, Mina, nada -dijo Will, con la ansiedad levantándose dentro de él con sus palabras. -Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que fue por su mano, con toda honestidad. Actué con prisa, con prisa precipitada. Nunca diría que se está comportando como debería, pero se esfuerza por ser educado conmigo ...  
"¡Para acercarte lo suficiente para hacerte daño, quieres decir!" Dijo Mina, sin comprarlo. -Los hombres así nunca cambian, querida, créeme.  
"Honestamente, Mina, nunca debería haber escrito mis miedos infundados a ti, yo estaba ..."  
-Atemorizada -dijo, abrazando su brazo. Will encontró el suave cepillo de sus faldas contra su pierna, el olor familiar de su piel, la proximidad de ella y la presión de su brazo sobre las suyas eran todo lo que había perdido y adorado, cosas que tranquilizaban su creciente preocupación. "Will, alguien ha tratado de matarte. Teniendo en cuenta la reputación de su esposo, se necesita poca imaginación para ponerla a sus pies.  
-Me han informado de que ha habido otro en su pasado que lo ha frustrado y tal vez pagado con su vida -le dijo Will con renuencia, preocupado por fruncir el entrecejo al pensar en la advertencia de Matthew. "No tenía idea de a quién se refería o en qué circunstancias, pero me da una pausa."  
"¡Así debería ! No es horrible chisme sobre su marido, Will, y yo creo que es justo lo que esta persona estaba insinuando “, dijo Mina, deteniéndose cuando Will se detuvo para mirarla. "Normalmente no presto atención a esas cosas, pero teniendo en cuenta que él está aquí ahora, de vuelta en su casa ancestral con usted. Sentí que debía decírtelo, Will, ya que has sufrido un accidente ya que podría no ser el último.  
-Mina -dijo Will, su rápido giro para retirarse forzándola a agarrar su rostro otra vez, mirando a sus ojos azules reflejados.  
"Will, escúchame y escucha bien", dijo en un susurro urgente. Lord Clarges se había casado una vez antes, durante un breve período de tiempo, justo antes de asumir su cargo. De hecho, huyó a los militares para escapar de posibles cargos por su muerte, su difunta lady Clarges.  
Will se detuvo en su agarre, un miedo profundo y terrible que se levantaba dentro de él que él no quería reconocer, no quería ser verdad.  
"Se casaron menos de un mes , Will, y ella murió bajo circunstancias tan misteriosas que nadie sabe lo que pasó", dijo Mina, inclinándose para silbar las palabras en su oído. "Su abuelo hizo una discreta compensación a su familia y abrió el camino para su regreso a casa. Will, nunca me atrevería a repetir esa infundada miseria, pero me temo por tu seguridad.  
-Hace seis años que estoy en Hartford House ... Will empezó a negarse a creer que pudiera ser cierto, pensando que Hannibal se había casado una vez antes, sin saberlo.  
"Y él ha estado seis años lejos," ella cortó adentro, overriding él. "Will, escúchame. Si él está de vuelta ahora, es sólo para librarse de usted, y este episodio que describió sólo lo confirma! Ya ha asesinado a una esposa, por todos los diseños de su elección, que de alguna manera le desagradaban. ¿Cuánto más peligro tienes, Omega que eres, cuando podría fácilmente librarse de ti?  
Will se apartó de su agarre, rechazándolo, pero la semilla ya estaba plantada. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Hannibal, un león entre ovejas, de pie junto a la graciosa y delicada forma de una mujer que estaba titubeando y adulando sobre él, la imagen de todo exceso femenino que deseaba.  
"Estoy asustada por ti, Will", ronroneó Mina en su oído. "Míralo. Incluso ahora podría estar buscando a alguien que te reemplace. Es por eso que se lanzan contra él, Will, porque saben que no son aptos para él y que pronto encontrará una manera de ser derramada de ustedes.  
Will tomó una respiración firme. Cuando Hannibal se volvió súbitamente, sus ojos ámbar capturaron a Will, dejó caer su mirada y apartó su rostro a tiempo con Mina, ambos dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda.  
"No te preocupes, cariño," ella cooed, tirando de él para caminar con ella. -Eres listo e ingenioso, Will. Si estás alerta y sabes de qué se trata, entonces puede que no obtenga lo mejor de ti ".  
-Quiere un heredero -dijo Will-. Al menos, creo que sí. Su sinceridad es sospechosa y su humor es espantoso, por lo que es difícil de decir. "  
"Entonces debes dejar de darle uno", dijo rápidamente Mina, y tiró de él para reprenderlo, "Ven, ahora, Will, usa tu regalo! ¡Has visto lo suficiente de él para verte a través de sus ojos!  
-Más que eso, Mina, me temo -admitió Will, temblando-. Me he unido a él.  
Se detuvo de nuevo. Ella estaba sin aliento de miedo cuando dijo: "Will, nunca!"  
"No pude controlarlo", dijo, una pobre defensa. "Mina, yo ... mi regalo-mi maldición- estaba teniendo sobre mí y él estaba legítimamente disgustado conmigo y simplemente ... sucedió."  
-Te aterrorizó, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir? -preguntó ella, y puso su mano sobre su mejilla para acariciarlo. "Mi querida ... qué terrible recompensa por tu amor por mí me has dado. Un vínculo unidireccional con un hombre que te detesta es una cosa lamentable y terrible. ¡No es de extrañar que seas tan pálida! No hay color en tus mejillas, no hay vida en tus ojos. Mi pobre querido."  
Will se retractó de su evaluación, pero la aceptó como siempre la había aceptado.  
"Mina ... ¿por eso estabas tan asustada cuando el señor Stammets vino con el contrato?" Will preguntó, su voz un susurro dolorido, suave. -¿Porque temía que le hiciera lo mismo que a la antigua lady Clarges?  
Había tristeza en sus ojos azules mientras lo miraba, pero sin contrición, sólo la determinación aguda de auto-preservación que Will había sufrido más de una vez en su infancia.  
-¿Entiendes, Will, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella, suavemente y suavemente, como si impartiera los secretos más dulces de la vida. -¿Por qué querría evitarlo? ¿También entiendes tu lugar con él? ¿Qué tan frágil es? ¿Cómo te ve?  
"Sí, Mina, lo sé muy bien", dijo, respirando la verdad que ella quería oír.  
-¿Así que entiendes cómo me preocupo por ti? -preguntó ella.  
"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo.  
-Te ruego que tengas cuidado, Will -dijo ella, satisfecha de que ella hubiese pronunciado lo suficiente su advertencia-. No quiero perder a mi gemelo.  
-Seré tan cuidadosa como pueda, Mina -dijo Will, ofreciendo una risa tensa y nerviosa, sus pensamientos volviéndose una vez más a su accidente de montar a caballo. "Todas las cosas consideradas."  
-A tal efecto, cariño, estoy enviando a alguien para vigilar las cosas -le informó. "Hablé con mi padre y él también está muypreocupado por la situación en la que te has encontrado".  
“ Padre -”  
-No, no estés tan sorprendido, querida, tú eres su hijo al final -le recordó-. "No importa su decepción en ti, él no tiene ningún deseo de verte enterrado antes de tu tiempo, y yo tampoco."  
Will sintió que podía discutir mucho ese punto, pero mantuvo la lengua mientras Mina le decía: -¿Recuerdas a Francis, cariño?  
-Vagamente -dijo Will, frunciendo el ceño-. "Éramos muy jóvenes cuando se fue."  
"Sí, lo fuimos," dijo Mina, tirando de él de nuevo en movimiento en el camino. "Pero lo encontré hace algunos años y le di trabajo en mi Hogar. Él es invaluable para mí, dedicado y leal como es, y se acuerda de ti con cariño. "  
-No puedo imaginar por qué lo haría -admitió Will-. Apenas lo recuerdo.  
-Es poca cosa -dijo ella, alejando su duda-. -Lo he enviado a Hartford House con instrucciones para mantenerte a salvo, y eso es precisamente lo que hará.  
“ Mina !” Dijo Will, horrorizado. ¡No puedes enviar otro Alpha a Hartford House! ¡El duque nunca lo soportaría! ¡Aníbal nunca lo soportaría! Incluso si es un sirviente, todavía está ...  
-Dígales que viene delante de mí, entonces -dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente, divertida por sus preocupaciones-. "Infórmeles que he decidido retirarme al país para pasar tiempo con mi querido hermano".  
Will dudó un momento, cuestionando sus motivos cuando no había intentado contactar con él en todo este tiempo.  
-¿Estás terriblemente conmigo? -preguntó, capaz, como siempre, de percibir su inquietud y adivinar la causa.  
-¿Por qué iba a estar contigo, Mina? -preguntó Will, apenas consciente de la suave deferencia en su voz, estaba tan arraigada en él que le atendía.  
"Por empujarte a su cama en mi lugar", dijo Mina, sonriendo cuando se sonrojó. -¿Por haberte abandonado a su maldad y no haberte hablado en seis años?  
-Tú has tenido una vida para vivir, Mina, igual que yo -dijo Will, dejando que su extraña desconfianza desapareciera en el fondo de su conciencia-. "Imaginé que eras feliz y disfrutaste; Eso es todo lo que esperaba.  
-Ah, bueno, sí -dijo, suspirando pesadamente y apoyándose en él-. La vida como Lady Rathmore era una distracción lo suficientemente agradable, supongo. Timothy y yo no nos vemos tan bien como me imaginaba como un niño, pero eso no es ni aquí ni allá.  
Después de un silencio pensativo y preocupado, Will preguntó: -¿De verdad vendrás a vivir conmigo en Hartford House, Mina?  
"¡Querida, por supuesto!" Dijo ella, abrazando su brazo una vez más, su toque una comodidad que había perdido durante demasiado tiempo. "A menudo pensaba en ti a lo largo de los años, encerrado en esa horrible casa vieja con sólo un anciano de compañía. Qué solitaria debiste haber sido, pobrecita mía. Me encantaría venir a aliviar su tedio! ¡Qué diversión volveremos a tener juntos, Will!  
Ella le dio otro apretón y lo empujó hacia atrás por el sendero, brillando de satisfacción.  
Hannibal estaba extremadamente inquieto por la forma en que Will y su hermana lo habían mirado cuando había podido levantar la mirada. Era espeluznante ver a dos personas tan similares vestidas disimilarmente, observándolo con los mismos ojos azules, pero con un conjunto estrechado y el otro triste.  
Se preguntó de inmediato cuál sería esa mujer -porque una hermana habría intentado por lo menos una visita en los últimos seis años y ninguno de los parientes de Will lo había intentado- estaba llenando la cabeza de Will.  
Por suerte, Will era demasiado inteligente para distraerse fácilmente de los hechos, pero Hannibal sabía que había muchos hechos condenatorios que podían conjurar la melancolía de Will en primer plano.  
En cuestión de segundos Hannibal podía pensar en decenas y eso le llevó a decirle a la mujer que se aferraba a su brazo: -¿Quieres que conozcas a mi esposa y suegra, señorita Green?  
“ Su esposa?” Se hizo eco de ella, también sin pensamientos mantener la sorpresa de su voz. ¡Lord Clarges, no tenía ni idea de que estaba aquí! ¡Me muero de ganas de conocerla!  
-Sí, sólo aquí -dijo Hannibal, arrastrándola hacia Will y su hermana, que se había detenido de nuevo. Podía jurar que cuando Will notó que se acercaban había un miedo repentino en su mirada y Hannibal se preguntó por la causa. No había visto tal cosa de su esposo desde su regreso, y no había hecho nada a su conocimiento para provocar miedo real. En el momento en que los alcanzó, la pobre señorita Green, casi sin respiración a su lado, Hannibal estaba seguro de que se había equivocado.  
-Lord Clarges -dijo Will, dando un paso atrás en tándem con Mina, ambos alarmados por su repentina y urgente aparición. "Mi hermana estaba confirmando sus planes de tomar una estancia prolongada en el campo. Su guardia llegará mañana por delante de ella.  
-Qué hermoso -dijo Hannibal, forzando una sonrisa. "No tengo medios para protestar, considerando. Ah, disculpe, las presentaciones están en orden. ¿Puedo presentar a la señorita Green? Señorita Green, ésta es mi esposa ...  
-Encantada de conocerla, lady Clarges -exclamó la señorita Green, dirigiéndola a Mina, cuya sonrisa devolvió toda su fuerza-.  
“ Dioses no, no es que uno,” Hannibal corregidos, convirtiéndola por los hombros para hacer frente a Will. "Me doy cuenta de que son gemelos, pero no son tan similares como todo eso. No, Will es mi esposa .  
“ Señor Clarges?”, Preguntó ella, confusión robar su sonrisa cuando ella vio pedregosa de Will, expresión en blanco. -Pero ... Señor Clarges, ¿cómo demonios espera un heredero?  
Oh, querida -dijo Mina, riendo suavemente de una manera que puso a Hannibal en los dientes. "Creo que veo a un conocido disfrutando de la música. Si me disculpas?  
La cara de Will se tensó imperceptiblemente mientras su gemelo se apresuraba a alejarse, y su boca se apretaba en una línea alarmantemente tensa. Hannibal era lo suficientemente sabio como para leer la agitación de Will cuando lo vio y frunció el ceño ante la mujer que estaba en grave peligro de ganarse un trouting.  
Antes de que pudiera señalar lo obvio, la señorita Green gritó con una sencilla y sencilla comprensión: -¡Por qué, eres Omegan !  
-Sí -contestó Will, su voz calmada y firme a pesar del leve rubor que adornaba sus mejillas-. Hannibal no podía decir si estaba avergonzado o estaba a punto de hundir a la desafortunada joven en el lago cercano.  
“Pero yo había oído que Clarges Señor no iría cerca de un Omega!” Rió entre dientes, mirando a Aníbal para su aprobación.  
-Yo nunca dije que no hubiese ventajas -dijo Will, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios-.  
Un espasmo de confusión arruinó su ceja y Hannibal se aclaró la garganta para evitar reírse de su perplejidad.  
-Mi querida niña -dijo Hannibal, deseando poder bajarla, pero incapaz de retener su propia estupidez contra ella. Estoy seguro de que simplemente has entendido mal.  
-preguntó ella, y titubeó nerviosamente. "¡Simplemente moriría si me ofendiera!"  
-Y, sin embargo, aquí está usted -dijo Will, muy suave. “ Milagrosa ”.  
Yo estaré ...  
-¿Y nosotros? -preguntó Hannibal, pasando por delante de Will.  
-¿Llegamos tarde a algo, señor Clarges? -preguntó Will, irritado por la sacudida de nervios que sentía cuando Hannibal se apoderó de él.  
-Me sentí obligado a retirarte antes de sacar sangre de esa criatura ignorante y mimada -dijo Hannibal-. "Intenta, Will, no afilar tus garras en tan simple. Ella no es rival para usted en ningún sentido y es un chisme terrible simplemente muriendosobre todo. Llevará noticias de su estatus en todas partes.  
-Interesante, lord Clarges, cómo defiendes a esa criatura ignorante y mimada por las mismas cualidades que tú injurias en Omegas -observó Will, acelerándose con su temperamento.  
“Me Revile estupidez en cualquier paquete, Will,” dijo Aníbal. "No exclusivamente en Omegas. Hay muchas razones importantes por las que no me relaciono estrechamente con personas como la señorita Green.  
-Me hicieron comprender -y completamente- que tu rebeldía es exclusivamente para Omegas -dijo Will, que no quería detenerse ahora que tenía la oportunidad de obtener algunas respuestas. -Me hace pensar, señor Clarges, lo que debiste haber sufrido para hacer tales asociaciones.  
-¡Mi sufrimiento no es de tu incumbencia! -le informó Hannibal, acompañándolo de regreso a la casa con toda la intención de irse a casa a primera hora.  
"Es cuando me afecta," dijo Will, siguiendo el ritmo de él a pesar de su diferencia de altura. "Creo que, teniendo en cuenta que soporto el peso del resultado, que yo debería saber la fuente de sus opiniones!"  
-No voy a hablar sobre este tema un segundo más -dijo Hannibal, con la voz aguda y cortada. Se sorprendió cuando Will se encogió de nuevo, pero desapareció en un instante. Sin embargo, no se podía confundir su tensión y el instinto de Hannibal le impidió protegerlo de lo que lo había puesto tan nervioso.  
Tal dilema cuando él mismo parecía ser la causa.  
-¿Por qué te burlas de mí? -preguntó, alarmado cuando Will se encontró con su mirada con un desafío en sus ojos, volviendo a estirarse como si esperase violencia. "¿Graham, qué diablos te ha sobrevenido? ¿Por qué de repente estás actuando como si me temieras?  
Will inclinó la cabeza y dijo, " No voy a hablar sobre este tema un segundo más, señor Clarges."  
Hannibal se levantó y abrió la boca para interrogarlo más, pero fue interrumpido por la tía Margaret que los agitaba desde el jardín superior donde el abuelo salía y visitaba con conocidos.  
-¡Annibal! ¡Guillermo! -gritó ella, alzando el bastón para llamar la atención-. -¡Ven aquí, por favor!  
Su señalización los interrumpió, por suerte, antes de intercambiar palabras más duras, pero llegó demasiado tarde para evitar el daño que ya se había hecho.  
Los dos se sentaron rígidamente en el lado del abuelo, donde Will puso su mano sobre el hombro del duque, tratando de estabilizar sus nervios después de lo que Mina le había dicho. Fueron inmediatamente rodeados de amigos y familiares, todos deseosos de conocer a Will y hablar con su futuro Duque.  
-¿Y ha tenido el placer de conocer a la señorita Lounds? -preguntó tía Margaret, su tono inocente hizo inmediatamente a Hannibal sospechar.  
-Sí, tía Margaret, lo hemos hecho. Es una jovencita muy hermosa y se adapta muy bien a Anthony -dijo Will, tranquilizándose un poco cuando el olor de Hannibal perdió el tono ahumado de la amenaza que parecía enrollarse alrededor de sus sentidos. Se sentía menos expuesto aquí, con el muro de piedra a la espalda y Roland a un lado, y trató de no estar nervioso de las personas que le rodeaban, muchos de los cuales lo habían desairado hace seis años.  
“ Precioso chica,” dijo tía Grace, abanicándose. "¡Tenemos mucha suerte de haber aceptado la propuesta de Anthony!"  
"La señorita Lounds lo hará muy bien, siempre que no se divierta a sí misma insultando a Will otra vez. Me niego a defenderlo y debería tener mejores modales -le dijo Aníbal-.  
-¡No, simplemente no puedes retener tu aprobación ahora, Hannibal! -exclamó la tía Grace, despertando su genio a raíz de su declaración. -¡Una oportunidad tan rara de encontrar a una joven de su persuasión desatada! Su primo es un chico muy afortunado, Aníbal, y que no se presentará a que le obstruye!”  
-No tengo otra razón aparte, tía Grace, y ninguna intención de arruinar las posibilidades de Anthony para la felicidad -dijo Hannibal, arriesgándose a echar un vistazo a la tensa e incómoda cara de Will-. "Arrasar una vida es suficiente, he aprendido".  
" Dos ," Will corrigió suavemente. -No ha sido tan emocionante como el tuyo, Lord Clarges, pero creo que el mío todavía cuenta como una vida.  
-Fue la tuya a la que me refería -dijo Hannibal, notando cómo sus ojos se abrieron en un segundo de sorpresa, una vislumbre de la verdadera Voluntad bajo su reserva.  
"Hijos", dijo el duque, recordándoles que no estaban en privado. -Algunas conversaciones son mejor dejarlas en el dormitorio, ¿no crees?  
Will se ruborizó hasta las raíces de su cabello y Hannibal suspiró, preguntándose si él mismo era medio provocador como su abuelo a veces podía ser.  
Se relajó gradualmente, capaz de desvanecerse en el fondo de la conversación como la tarde se arrastró y mantener un ojo ansioso por su hermana. La mayoría de los reunidos en la vecindad del Duque eran de una familia o de otra a los Dimmonds y conocían muy bien a Aníbal, aunque eran en su mayoría desconocidos para Will. Debe haber empezado a mostrarse en su expresión; Después de un tiempo muy corto, Hannibal se inclinó más para preguntar, "¿Estás poniendo caras a los nombres hasta ahora, Will?"  
-Sí -dijo Will, dándose cuenta de que el duque había cambiado su silla, dejando a Will en la compañía de Hannibal, una pequeña burbuja de intimidad en la prensa de la gente. "Hay muchos de ellos. Más de lo que Anthony ha mencionado.  
-Más de lo que probablemente es consciente -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo ligeramente-. Anthony no tiene gran interés en la familia extensa. Algo que supongo que tendrá que desarrollar cuando se convierta en Maestro de Fernhill en el tío Robert ...  
-Estás bien, señor Clarges. ¿Y es esta la misteriosa esposa de la que todos hemos estado escuchando? "  
Se preparó cuando su mano fue de repente arrastrada y entregada a un rostro de bigotes para un beso húmedo y totalmente inapropiado. Miró su mano atrapada y luego transfirió su mirada blanda al hombre que lo sostenía. Bajo su mirada ofensiva y ofendida, el hombre apresuradamente dejó caer su mano con una risa incómoda.  
-Darnell -dijo Hannibal, haciendo todo lo posible para no erizarse, aunque la visión de aquel libertador tomando libertades con la persona de Will probó mortalmente su autocontrol-.  
La mirada alegre y depredadora del rostro de Darnell sólo era igualada por la astuta expresión que la señora Darnell usaba. "Tenga cuidado con mi cónyuge, por favor. ¿No le gustará ser manejado de manera inexperta ?, dijo Hannibal, sabiendo muy bien que si Will no estaba de humor para tolerarlo, ciertamente haría notar su disgusto.  
-¿Me está advirtiendo de tu bonita compañera, chico? -preguntó Darnell, riendo entre dientes.  
-En realidad, lo soy -dijo Hannibal, siempre tan cordial-. -Y ese es el señor Clarges , por si te escapó.  
Will se erizó junto a él, pero mantuvo la lengua por respeto al Duque. No tenía ningún deseo de avergonzar o avergonzar al hombre que le había protegido durante tantos años si podía ayudarlo, pero se enfadó por recordarle a Hannibal que no necesitaba su dudosa protección. Ya no.  
-No tienes que preocuparte por él, lord Clarges -dijo Darnell, mirando abiertamente-. No muerdo.  
-Oh, no tengo ninguna preocupación por Will, Darnell -dijo Hannibal, con una sonrisa completamente indulgente, aunque comenzando a tensarse en los bordes con mal genio-. "Él es más que capaz de tratar con cualquier hombre cuyas manos podrían tratar de vagar donde seguramente no son bienvenidos. Sólo espero que no lo pruebes en ese sentido; Sin duda saldrá lo peor por ello ... bien merecido, aunque puede ser. "  
Para sorpresa de Will, Hannibal hablaba en serio y sonreía con la consternación del señor Darnell.  
\- Hablando de no ser bienvenido - dijo Hannibal, maniobrando la conversación a su favor. -Creo que conoce a mi esposa, señora Darnell.  
Su cara aguda e infeliz casi se incendió con el rubor que le llenó las mejillas.  
"Will?", Preguntó Hannibal, mirándolo de modo que Will de repente fue el foco de su atención.  
-Sí -dijo Will, inclinando la barbilla un poco más alto, con los hombros rectos y rígidos con su orgullo. Nos conocimos en tu velada.  
-Me temo que no me acuerdo -dijo ella, con una sonrisa tan forzada y falsa que Hannibal se sorprendió de que no se resquebrajara por los bordes y se caiga de su rostro.  
-He acompañado a lord du Maurier cuando estaba recién casada -dijo Will, mirándola estrechamente, sabiendo que ella lo conocía y sabía exactamente cómo lo había tratado. Podía ver el temor frágil en su rostro, el terror vacío de caminar mal en una Sociedad que podía romperla como una rama secada y envejecida. El terror de los errores expuestos, el chisme se volvió a morder, avergonzado y rechazado por intentos equivocados de encajar.  
Sentía lástima por ella, mujer egoísta y auto-importante que estaba, casada con un libertinaje con un ojo vago y sin normas, atrapada en un matrimonio tan vacío y sin sentido como las buenas opiniones que ella trabajó tan duro para engendrar. Una vida vacía pasó la mitad en el miedo y la mitad en el vicioso disfrute del sufrimiento de los demás. Siempre y cuando ella no era el objetivo, nunca el objetivo, y por eso siempre miraron, todos ellos. Buscando sin descanso para encontrar las faltas de los demás a papel las grietas en su propio carácter ...  
-Me imagino que no lo recordarías -dijo Will, viendo alivio llenar sus ojos. Esperó un instante y agregó: "Ciertamente lo había olvidado. Me temo que una soirée es muy parecida a otra.  
-Sí -dijo ella, su orgullo ofendió, pero no se atrevió a dárselo. "Espero que asistan a eventos futuros, con mi cálida bienvenida, por supuesto! ¡Estaríamos encantados de tenerte! "  
-Tengo muy poca duda de eso -dijo Hannibal, disfrutando inmensamente de la franca irritación en la cara del señor Darnell al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
-Gracias, eso es muy amable -dijo Will-. "Sin embargo, mi tiempo es muy precioso y me temo que prefiero gastarlo en cosas que son lo suficientemente importantes como para justificar la pérdida".  
Hannibal alzó las cejas y sonrió, diciendo con complaciente indulgencia: "Will ha estado trabajando en Hartford House for Grandfather durante los últimos seis años. Me temo que tiene muy poco tiempo para reuniones provinciales, ya que su presencia será tan alta cuando comience la Temporada, ahora que la finca está en tan buen estado de funcionamiento ".  
-¿Es ése el Baileys? -preguntó la señora Darnell, mirando atentamente a cualquier sitio, excepto a Will, para buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera ofrecer una escapada cortés de la línea de fuego.  
"¡Sí, creo que lo es!", Dijo el señor Darnell, rápido para apoyar su apoyo. -¿Si nos disculpa, señores Clarges?  
Salieron con casi inmediatez. Hannibal les sonrió mientras se alejaban, su mano cayendo sobre la espalda de Will sin su permiso o conciencia.  
Se endureció ligeramente, una respuesta involuntaria a sus propios nervios. No estaba completamente seguro de cuánto había que poner en lo que decía su hermana, pero tampoco podía descartarlo. Su correa de cintura cortada no había sido un accidente. No podía, en buena conciencia, condenar a Hannibal sin pruebas, pero no había manera de convencer a sus nervios.  
Hannibal no retrocedió, no mientras los Darnells aún estaban inseguros, evaluando su aspecto mientras se volvían a unir a la multitud. Sin embargo, en el momento en que se quedaron sin ojos, Hannibal dejó caer la mano. El continuo nerviosismo de Will no le escapó, ni su alivio cuando Hannibal puso un espacio entre ellos.  
El compañero de Hannibal estaba asustado de él, tal como había sospechado. Lo estaba ocultando bien, pero estaba asustado, y Hannibal no tenía la primera idea de cómo abordarlo.  
"Señora. Darnell seguramente pensará dos veces antes de cruzarte en el futuro ", dijo Hannibal, notando que Will parecía algo abrumado por encima del nerviosismo ansioso que lo mantenía mirando inquieto a la multitud. Había tensión alrededor de su boca y una tensión en su voz que no tenía nada que ver.  
A pesar de no querer volver a molestar a su esposo, Hannibal decidió tomar la oportunidad mientras lo tenía y tomar a Will en algún lugar tranquilo con la vaga idea de que podría ser capaz de llegar al corazón de lo que le había asustado. Hannibal no estaba completamente seguro de cómo abordar el tema, pero si algo, al menos vería que Will tenía un descanso muy necesario de las fiestas.  
Los dioses sabían que Hannibal podía usar uno.  
Él tocó ligeramente el codo de Will para llamar su atención y esperó a que la mirada preocupada de Will se elevara hacia la suya.  
-No se oponga, por favor, venga tranquilamente -dijo, guiando a Will detrás de una hilera de arbustos en maceta, pasando ante los sirvientes atentos y entrando a través de una puerta no tripulada.  
Una vez dentro, llevó a Will directamente a la biblioteca de Fernhill, que estaba vacía. Soltó el brazo de Will en el momento que pudo, con la esperanza de evitar otra oleada de miedo repentino y extraño de Will.  
Nadie había marcado su ausencia, Aníbal notó con alivio. Cerró la puerta en silencio, y cuando se volvió vio que Will ya era una buena medida menos tensa, alejada de la multitud. "Tienes que decirme cuando las cosas se vuelven demasiado, Will. No estás acostumbrado a estas cosas, después de todo, y no disfruto mis relaciones hasta tal punto que no puedo soportar estar fuera de su compañía.  
-No me parecería terriblemente inteligente que le trajera más de mis faltas a su atención, lord Clarges -dijo Will, su voz tranquila, pero su tono tan decidido como siempre-.  
-Si el cansancio de mi mar agitado de regañar a los parientes es una falta, Will, entonces es uno que compartimos -anunció Hannibal acercándose y frunciendo el ceño cuando Will se alejó más. Preguntándose qué demonios Lady Rathmore había susurrado en el oído de Will y esperando obtener la verdad de ello, Hannibal comentó: -Tú estás asustado como un cervatillo, Will Graham.  
-Pero no es tan inofensivo como uno -le advirtió Will, lanzando una mirada aguda por encima de un hombro. Se dirigió a la estantería y empezó a mirar la selección. Aterrizó en un volumen con una suave exclamación de sorpresa y la liberó, diciendo: "¡Estaba leyendo este mismo libro en Hartford House! Si no tienes escrúpulos, Lord Clarges, entonces pasaré algún tiempo en silencio aquí.  
"Mi único escándalo es que esperas que me vaya", dijo Hannibal, y añadió sin rodeos: "Me niego a regresar allí. Estoy completamente agotado de todos ellos.  
Eso generó una breve y pequeña sonrisa de Will: -No han tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo con usted, Hannibal, durante tanto tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que usted se había marchado en guerra durante casi diez años y luego los había puesto seis más ...  
Fue interrumpido por una voz triling llamada, " Ha nnibal ?! ¿ Querrá? Donde son usted ?!”  
Aníbal miró a su alrededor medio pánico, juzgó el sofá demasiado pequeño para ocultarlos a ambos, y rápidamente fue a la ventana.  
"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Will siseó, patinando una mirada de ojos salvajes hacia la puerta como pasos y la voz inconfundible de la tía Grace se acercó.  
Hannibal abrió la puerta y tiró de la pierna. Deteniéndose allí con un pie a la libertad, le tendió la mano a Will y le preguntó: -¿Vienes?  
Will dudó, momentáneamente demasiado sorprendido para responder. El gran señor Clarges, marqués y futuro duque, saliendo de una ventana como un ladrón para escapar de sus relaciones. Will ahogó su risa, pero no pudo esconder su sonrisa leve y divertida. Hannibal ciertamente no parecía un hombre que planeaba asesinar, sólo un hombre que había experimentado suficiente castigo familiar por un día para satisfacerlo.  
Fue una decisión de fracción de segundo por parte de Will. Lo culpó de la compulsión de su vínculo en lugar de un deslizamiento en su propio juicio, incluso sabiendo que seguramente no estaría solo con Hannibal Lecter.  
Aferrando su libro a su pecho, Will tomó la mano firme de Hannibal y lo siguió hacia el césped.  
-El truco -susurró Hannibal, cerrando la ventana- es ir a algún lugar al que no piensen mirar.  
-Creo que la separación de los otros invitados es un buen comienzo -comentó Will, aplastándose contra la fresca pared de la mansión cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par para una mirada penetrante-. Después de un largo y largo momento, Hannibal entrelazó los dedos de Will en la suya y lo empujó por el camino más cercano, con la esperanza de que no fueran vistos. "Todo el mundo se está reuniendo en el césped, debemos unirnos a ellos. Era grosero de mi parte desear lo contrario.  
-No hay nada grosero en necesitar un poco de espacio, Will -dijo Hannibal, su mano cálida y segura alrededor de los dedos de Will-. "No, vamos a encontrar un lugar tranquilo fuera del sol para un poco ..."  
Sus ojos ámbar se deslizaron hacia el lago y se encendieron en la pequeña armada de barcos de fiesta que atendían a los invitados de Fernhill. Eran barcos de remo finos para dos, cada uno con un dosel ondulado para bloquear el sol y, por suerte para él, todo vacío ahora mismo.  
"Aunque dudo que haya sido bajo estas circunstancias", dijo, corriendo hacia ellos con Will cerrando detrás de él. -Creo que podemos usar uno de esos.  
-¿Uno de ellos ? -preguntó Will, sorprendido por el pequeño bote al que Hannibal le dirigió. Era un buque delicado y encantador con asientos acolchados y almohadas gordas, para todo el mundo un lugar para los amantes de estar solo.  
Sus mejillas ardían con un calor brillante. Estaba horrorizado incluso por la idea de ello, la sorpresa momentáneamente superando el tirón de su vínculo para que el peligro potencial de su situación volviera de repente.  
Sin embargo, no lo hizo a tiempo para evitar las manos de Hannibal. Fue atrapado alrededor de la cintura y depositado en el barco como si no fuera nada más que un saco de patatas.  
" Señor Clarges -"  
Hannibal se movió tras él, forzando a Will a retroceder a la popa, volviendo sobre el banco de remo para aterrizar en un montón de almohadas en su trasero. “ Honestamente !”  
-Puede usted presentarme una queja momentáneamente -dijo Hannibal, desatando hábilmente el barco y empujándose lejos de la pequeña atadura. Se deslizó sobre el banco de remo, plantando sus botas a cada lado de las piernas extendidas de Will, y rápidamente se dispuso a girarlas. Tus nervios están deshilachados. Necesitas tranquilidad.  
“ Esto no está ayudando ,” dijo Will, ojos brillantes mientras trataba de sentarse, finalmente, obtener una apariencia de dignidad, trabajando las almohadas en un asiento de clase, a pesar de que se arrugó en la popa.  
Hannibal, enfocado en que el barco se volviera y se alejara de la tierra por todos lados, le ahorraba una mirada y dijo con una sonrisa burlona: -Pareces un gatito enojado.  
Si me has traído aquí para insultarme ...  
-Ah, silencio -dijo Hannibal riendo entre dientes-. "Cuando te enfadas, no ayuda a tu causa. Sólo relájate y lee tu libro.  
Will le miró furiosamente durante un largo momento, ponderando sus intenciones. No sentía nada particularmente mortífero de parte de Hannibal, ni una punzada de anticipación por parte de él, ni una determinación constructiva de hacerlo. Parecía ... él mismo, enfocado en remar el bote sin prestar especial atención a Will.  
Will trató muy duro de razonar que Hannibal, si lo deseaba, nunca se atrevería a intentar ahogarlo aquí en la fiesta anual de su familia en el jardín.  
Dudaba mucho que valdría la pena el costo del escándalo que seguiría.  
Relajándose un poco, Will se acomodó y abrió el libro con un aire primitivo que hizo que Hannibal riera de nuevo.  
-Tu familia estará furiosa -dijo Will después de un largo silencio, sus ojos azules levantándose ligeramente de su libro para echar una ojeada a su marido.  
-Ellos son gentiles -dijo Hannibal, descansando de su remo para dejar que el barco se deslizara perezosamente hacia el centro del lago-. "Estarán furiosos en silencio, dentro de los límites de la decencia común, y en la intimidad de sus propios pensamientos."  
Will soltó una suave risa al oírlo, moviéndose hacia una posición más cómoda y estirando un poco las piernas. Hizo un leve sonido de sorpresa cuando Hannibal soltó el remo para agarrarle el tobillo, pero apoyó el pie botado de Will en el banco junto a su cadera y lo palmeó.  
Sabiendo que estaba tentando a Hannibal a hacer lo mismo con el otro pie si no actuaba, Will apoyó su otro talón a su lado, encontrando la posición bastante cómoda para leer. La brisa era fresca y el dosel mantenido fuera del sol. Con todo el mundo en el césped para los juegos, estaban completamente solos en el agua. Las ranas estaban cantando su zumbido canción en las aguas poco profundas y una libélula ocasional los inspeccionó. Era, en total, una tranquilidad pacífica que Will necesitaba desesperadamente.  
Miró a Hannibal desde la pantalla de sus pestañas, tomando su perfil mientras Hannibal miraba hacia la orilla, con la boca fruncida en el pensamiento y los ojos agudos chasqueando.  
Realmente no era justo para él ser tan convincente. Era fácil para Will querer olvidar las verdades entre ellos cuando miró a Hannibal, cuando esos ojos ámbar lo observaron y esa boca perfecta de él se abrió en una sonrisa de lobo.  
Sintió que se tiraba dentro de él, un fuerte tirón para empujar hacia adelante y envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hannibal y disfrutarlo, y maldijo su vínculo con Hannibal por presionarle una vez más, una llamada irresistible hacia el desordenado farol.  
-Estás sonriendo -dijo Hannibal, volviéndose de repente para captar su mirada y sonando partes iguales sospechosas y divertidas-. "¿Qué diablos estás pensando que tus mejillas son tan rosadas?"  
"Es el calor", dijo Will, desviando su atención a su libro, su cara coloreando aún más.  
"Parece usted excepcionalmente enrojecido", notó Hannibal. -¿Estás sobrecalentado?  
"Estoy muy bien, gracias", dijo Will, encontrando difícil concentrarse en su libro cuando Hannibal decidió centrarse en él. Desesperado para distraerlo, preguntó: -¿Le leeré, señor Clarges?  
-Buena, qué pensativo -dijo Hannibal, arqueando una ceja-. Me sorprende que todavía no me has golpeado con el cráneo con esa cosa.  
Will frunció el ceño y Hannibal sonrió, diciendo, "Por favor, hazlo. Tienes una voz muy agradable, en total. Será un poco de bálsamo para la cacofonía de los invitados de mi tía.  
Will se aclaró la garganta un poco, inmediatamente lamentando su decisión debido a la difícil colocación de donde lo había dejado. Arrastró las páginas, molesto cuando Hannibal dijo: -Vete donde lo dejaste, si quieres, Will. Tal vez eso explique tu rubor mejor que la destartalada excusa del calor.  
Glowering a él, desafiantemente deslizó abajo a donde había estado leyendo por última vez en Hartford y comenzó.  
"No olvidemos nunca que la vanidad es la serpiente que muerde el pie del hombre incautado y lo hace insufrible a sus amigos; De hecho, la marca de un verdadero caballero está en su conducta, su carácter mostrado en lo que no dice en lugar de lo que podía. El silencio, querido amigo, es la bendición de tal hombre, que tiene sus logros queridos y no habla de sí mismo. No seas presa del auto-crédito, de los excesos de sentimientos o de las pasiones que pueden mover a los demás. Desprecie ese pedazo de sí mismo para su propio mejoramiento. Manténgase firme en su entendimiento de que no hay mayor debilidad, no hay mayor marca contra el carácter de un caballero que abandonarse a los deseos básicos y aferrarse a lo que está fuera de su propio poder y control. Limítate a ti mismo en tales interacciones y ten cuidado con las promesas que no tienen fundamento en la verdad y la razón ".  
"Incluso tu material de lectura es sombrío", dijo Hannibal, arrugando la nariz.  
-¿Esperabas una novela romántica? -preguntó Will, aliviado de que Hannibal no prestara demasiada atención. ¿O algo que un niño podría leer? ¿Simplista y rimado?  
“ Compórtate ,” Hannibal advirtió, divertido por adusta mirada de Will. Le daba un poco de esperanza de que se había equivocado, y que el miedo que había pensado que había visto no era más que el resultado de demasiadas exigencias de Will en un entorno desconocido. Era la esperanza suficiente que no rompiera su tregua momentánea con preguntas que trastornarían a su esposo. -Esa no es una instrucción para los caballeros, Guillermo, ¡ eso es una instrucción para monjes!  
-La abstinencia del excesivo sentimiento tiene sus méritos, señor Clarges -dijo Will, irritado por su resumen. "Este libro estuvo muy presente en mi infancia, ¡no obstante tus opiniones! Mi padre me pareció un excelente ejemplo.  
-Tu padre suena encantador -dijo Hannibal-. -¿Entonces fue enterrado?  
La mirada de Will se afiló. Eso no es gracioso.  
-Dios nos prohibe encontrar la levedad, capellán Graham -dijo Hannibal, empujándolo hasta que vio el brillo familiar en los ojos de Will que usualmente precedía a un coshing por segundos. "Suerte para mí, tengo los remos y valoras ese libro demasiado para darme una bofetada".  
"Estoy sopesando la satisfacción de hacerlo contra el apego de mi anfitrión a ello", advirtió Will.  
Hannibal sonrió, muy divertido por su mirada fija. Ten mucho cuidado, Will. Estás casi cayendo presa de " excesos de sentimiento o pasión" .  
La mirada de Will se profundizó, pero él se negó a subir al cebo, mucho a la decepción de Hannibal.  
"Desconfiar de las promesas que no tienen fundamento en la verdad y la razón es un excelente método para evitar el daño", dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño suavemente mientras volvía las palabras en su mente. Recordando cada palabra simplemente de las inflexiones recordadas de la voz de Will como él las había dicho, las examinó contra sus propias experiencias. "Sin embargo, es el acercamiento más triste al amor al que alguna vez he estado expuesto."  
-Para aquellos de nosotros que no hemos estado expuestos al amor -dijo Will, irritado de que Hannibal hubiera estado prestando más atención de lo que había asumido por primera vez-, es una advertencia terrible bien atendida. Si hubiera sido tan tonto como para alentar los sentimientos por ti antes de que nos conociéramos, ¿cuánto peor habría sido para mí una vez que nos cruzamos? La tontería de mi juventud fue templada por advertencias tan pensadas y experimentadas como las de este libro ".  
-¿Y qué hay de la tontería de tu edad adulta? -preguntó Hannibal, sin querer arriesgarse a la ira de Will, cuestionándolo sobre cómo se había sentido como una novia recién casada. No era un mago, capaz de revertir el tiempo y cambiar lo que ya había pasado. No, era la juventud que le interesaba; Quizás a través de él, Aníbal podía hacer las paces con el muchacho que había sido.  
-La edad adulta ha demostrado que tenía razón de ser tan cauteloso -dijo Will, cerrando el libro con un chasquido-. "Como he visto a los que me rodean mucho reducido en sus circunstancias por la locura de tales nociones como el amor. Las vidas han sido arruinadas y alteradas más allá de la reparación, no sólo las de los amantes, sino de sus hijos y sus familias. Es una noción ridícula que da lugar a conductas ridículas ".  
-¿Así que no es digno de amor? -preguntó Hannibal, intrigado.  
-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Will, recordándose a sí mismo y apartando la vista para mirar el agua. "El afecto familiar está arraigado en nosotros, pero ir más allá de eso es fomentar la destrucción".  
-¿O la retribución? Aníbal pescaba, observándolo atentamente. "¿Crees, Will, que hay algún poder fuera de ti que busca destruir cualquier felicidad o alivio que puedas encontrar?"  
La mirada penetrante de Will confirmó sus sospechas, y Hannibal suavemente dijo: -Es una cosa muy triste, de hecho.  
-No necesito tu compasión, señor Clarges, ni tus observaciones -dijo Will, con la voz rígida, avergonzada de haber dado una de sus más profundas creencias-. "Las circunstancias de mi vida me han enseñado bastante bien lo que puedo esperar en mi futuro. No todo el mundo tiene un final feliz. "  
Hannibal sostuvo su mirada, preguntándose por el súbito desafío que vio en los feroces ojos azules de Will, casi como si esperara una reacción desagradable a cambio. Deseando disiparlo un poco, Hannibal dijo: -Bueno, ciertamente no con esa actitud.  
Will parpadeó, sobresaltado. Había esperado que Hannibal respondiera a su declaración, para darse cuenta de que Will sabía de la silla de montar, de sus intenciones. No esperaba tal respuesta y lo desconcertó. Le hacía preguntarse si, quizás, Hannibal no había sido el que había cortado su correa de cintura después de todo.  
Pero si no es su marido, ¿quién?  
-Si yo tuviera la menor idea de que tal poder existiera -dijo Hannibal, inclinándose un poco más-, me metería la nariz en la nariz. Yo perseguiría el amor hasta los confines de la tierra, me ahogaría en la felicidad y me atrevería a intentar despojarme de mí.  
Mystified, leerá su creencia en su expresión; de hecho, pudo ver que se trataba de cómo Aníbal realmente no viven su vida escupir a los ojos de los dioses y de hacer lo que quisiera, seguro en su propio poder.  
-No se atreverían a tomar nada de ti -susurró, viendo el patrón a lo largo de la vida de Aníbal, el desafío tras el desafío. No en el matrimonio, ni en la estación, ni en el estudio sería algo más que precisamente lo que él deseaba. "Te has elevado a su nivel y tienen miedo ."  
-Pero no lo eres -murmuró Hannibal, satisfecho.  
Will empezó a sacudir ligeramente la cabeza mientras rechazaba su empatía, un potencial de comprensión que nunca daba frutos. Agarró su libro contra su pecho y murmuró: -No diría que no lo soy, señor Clarges. Pero mi temor es templado por mi comprensión de lo poco que temes a cambio.  
Sus ojos azules se movieron, lúgubres y hermosos y brillantes como joyas detrás de sus gruesas pestañas. "Un hombre que no teme nada es capaz de nada".  
-De hecho -dijo Hannibal, con la mirada fija en la suave boca de Will, en la tenaz boca de su labio inferior, como si la propia Naturaleza hubiera sabido lo que sería y lo había armado en consecuencia. Pensó en su falso beso en el laberinto de setos, entonces, lo cálido que Will había estado y con qué calma había jugado, y su corazón tomó respuesta.  
Se inclinó más cerca, su extraña intensidad afectó a Will, que empujó hacia atrás en la popa, automáticamente doblando las piernas hacia atrás para enmarcar una pared entre ellos.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Will, blandiendo el libro entre ellos. "¿Por qué siempre eres Alphas husmeando a la gente ?"  
"No te estoy olfateando, te estoy examinando", dijo Hannibal, felicitándose por su inspirado pensamiento rápido. Estás enrojecido. Podrías estar sobrecalentado, en cuyo caso todo esto -señaló el pañuelo y la chaqueta de Will-, tendría que salir.  
-¡No haré nada de eso ! -dijo Will, horrorizado, y se tambaleó en un intento de encontrar una posición más digna y apropiada.  
El barco se balanceó con su movimiento y se movió. Hannibal se inclinó hacia adelante en el banco para recuperar el equilibrio, sin esperar el repentino movimiento, y Will reaccionó instintivamente.  
Sin pensar en las consecuencias, se echó hacia atrás contra el hombre que se inclinaba hacia él y envió a Hannibal cayendo por el costado del bote en el agua tinturada de verde con un chapoteo enorme.  
-¡Oh, Dios mío! Will se quedó sin aliento con horror, con los ojos muy abiertos. Dejó caer su libro y agarró el costado del bote oscilante, inclinándose para mirar hacia abajo el agua espumosa. -¡Annibal! ¡ Aníbal !  
Hannibal salió a la superficie, chisporroteando y pisando el agua, tan sorprendido como Will.  
Sin embargo, no fue hasta que miró a Will que Will sintió los primeros movimientos de diversión y le dio unas palmadas en la boca en un vano esfuerzo por retenerla.  
"Will Graham", dijo Hannibal, soplando agua de su cara, su pelo mojado colgando alrededor de su frente. -Si te ríes, te lo juro por todos los dioses ...  
La risa de Will se le escapó, luego, deshecha por la severa advertencia de un hombre que trataba de ser digno mientras pisaba el agua. Él se encogió de risa, apretando sus costados, sus delgados hombros temblando y lágrimas brotando en sus ojos azules.  
-¡Una arpía violenta! -exclamó Hannibal, pero sintió una sonrisa curvar sus labios en respuesta a la risa de Will. Nunca lo había visto tan deshecho, y su risa era infecciosa, despreocupada y ronca, sin el borde de la mordedura sardónica que siempre parecía tingir su voz gutural.  
Agarró el costado del barco para estabilizarlo y miró a su esposa, preguntándole con una sonrisa: -¿Estás disfrutando?  
Will se echó a reír impotente, limpiándose las mejillas con las manos y tratando de ponerse bajo control. Una vez que lo peor había pasado, se movió tentativamente al lado del bote donde Hannibal se aferraba y le ofrecía la mano, diciendo con risa burbujeante: -Lo siento, señor Clarges. Déjame ayudarte."  
Hannibal lo miró, a su cara abierta que finalmente cambió su edad, sin sombra aferrada a sus ojos, sin tensión alrededor de su boca. Parecía tan condenadamente inocente que le dolía a Hannibal pensar en lo mucho que había hecho para arrancar eso de él. Su compañero distante y fácilmente irritado, que creía que la felicidad era una herramienta que los dioses usaban para castigar a los que se atrevían a alcanzarla y vivían un fino y miserable hilo de una vida privada de todas las comodidades cuando debía ahogarse en ellos.  
Agarrado con un impulso que no podía ignorar, Hannibal lo alcanzó, sus dedos húmedos y cálidos deslizándose en los rizos de Will para curvarse detrás de su oreja.  
Sorprendido, Will se encontró sin alejarse, con el corazón martillando en los oídos y los ojos pegados a los de Hannibal. La expresión extraña e intensa de la cara de su marido lo mantuvo cautivo y el suave e inesperado toque vibró a través de su piel. Se estremeció y culpó a la ligera brisa, pero sabía que la verdadera razón era el suave pincel de dedos contra su rostro.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó, su risa se desvaneció, de modo que las palabras eran apenas mejores que una exhalación.  
-No robé un beso en el laberinto -dijo Hannibal, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios-. "Me gustaría mucho rectificar eso ... ¿Puedo rectificar eso?"  
-No hay testigos aquí, señor Clarges. Ninguna muchedumbre para impresionar o engañar, Will le recordó.  
-Entonces somos mejores para estar solos -dijo Hannibal-.  
El pulso de Will aceleró a pesar de sí mismo, incluso cuando su sentido común le instó a retroceder, a agarrar los remos ya alejarse porque Hannibal muy probablemente lo quería muerto y esta sería una oportunidad perfecta.  
Pero incluso ese acantilado que lo amenazaba profundamente dentro de su alma no podía todavía el suave escalofrío que lo atravesaba cuando Hannibal se paró contra el costado del barco con toda la clara intención de besarlo.  
Los dedos de Hannibal se curvaron alrededor de la parte posterior de su cráneo y tiró de él más cerca, con los labios separados. Los ojos de Will se abrieron de par en par y lanzó un grito ahogado y sofocante que hizo que la sangre de Hannibal se elevara a punto de ebullición en un instante.  
El tirón de Hannibal movió el centro de equilibrio de Will y encontró la pequeña nave empujando lejos de él.  
Después de haber tomado todos los abusos que podría manejar, rápidamente se inclinó, dumping Will sin gracia en la parte superior de su marido antes de enderezar a sí mismo a la deriva en una onda bobbling.  
Hannibal apenas logró evitar que los dos se fueran y engancharon a Will, maldiciendo al maldito barco por interrumpir un momento tan maduro de potencial.  
-¡Bueno ... infierno ! -suspiroba, sus manos agarrando los hombros de Hannibal y sus delgadas piernas agitando el agua-. Estaba demasiado cerca, aplastado contra el pecho de Hannibal como estaba. Podía sentir el tibio músculo del antebrazo de Hannibal contra la parte baja de su espalda estabilizándolo, de alguna manera trabajó debajo de su chaqueta, que flotaba detrás de él.  
Hannibal sonrió, con un brazo balanceado que lo equilibraba, encontrándolo lo bastante fácil como para mantenerse a flote con las piernas de Will remando tan furiosamente como estaban. Él también estaba encantado disgustado y tentadoramente cerca, haciendo su damnedest no mirar a Hannibal aunque eran nariz a nariz.  
-Ah, ahí va un remo -dijo Aníbal, observándolo deslizar desde su oarlock abierto y deriva en ondulaciones del movimiento del barco. "... y el otro también."  
Will luchó para dar vuelta, para cualquier excusa para no estar cara a cara después de ese encuentro extraño y asombroso, pero el apretón de Hannibal en su cintura era implacable. Más distracción era que Will podía sentir la longitud de él desde el pecho hasta el vientre. Estaba desesperadamente aliviado de que sus cuerpos no fueran presionados más cerca debajo de la cintura porque estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría a la vergüenza de la misma.  
Estaba tan agraviado que Hannibal se rió, divertido.  
-¡Me alegro de que encuentres esta situación ridícula! Will se quejó, cometiendo el error de inclinar su cara hacia Hannibal. Cuando vio la sonrisa de dientes afilados de Hannibal, no pudo evitar devolvérselo con una de las suyas, consciente de lo absurdo de su situación.  
-Dime, capellán Graham, ¿qué me dices de esta situación no es risible? -preguntó Hannibal, y cuando se echó a reír, Will se rió en respuesta. Mantente apretado.  
Will se aferró a sus hombros, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a correr. Miró sus propios dedos blancos apretados sobre el abrigo oscuro de Hannibal mientras su esposo lo aburría a través del agua verde y oscura del estanque para llegar al bote. Su piel hormigueó donde Hannibal lo tocó y él luchó contra el impulso de tocar esos mismos lugares, para ver si algún cambio se sentiría en la textura de su piel, para descubrir si su propio toque despertaría una respuesta similar o si fuera algo único Condicionado a su marido.  
Le preocupaba tanto que estaba sentado en el costado del bote que la mano de Hannibal en la parte trasera fue una sorprendente sorpresa, tan asombroso que Will no tuvo tiempo de protestar antes de que el toque le diera vueltas.  
Se subió a sus rodillas mojadas, agitando un poco mientras maldecía las almohadas gordas que parecían en todas partes, y finalmente logró dar la vuelta para fruncir el ceño ante Hannibal.  
-Si trato de volver a arrastrarme como lo has hecho -dijo Hannibal, usando su agarre en el costado del bote para guiarse a la popa. "Voy a vaciar esta desafortunadamente pesada creación."  
Will cayó de espaldas y agarró los costados del barco cuando empezó a girar. Cautelosamente, volvió a la popa donde Hannibal empujaba, y lo miró pensativo por un momento mientras sus esfuerzos guiaban la nave ligera hacia la orilla.  
"¿Por qué hiciste eso?", Preguntó.  
A pesar de su jadeo, Hannibal se las arregló para decirle: -¿Porque era la manera más rápida de regresar al barco?  
"No, yo ..." Will se sonrojó y se interrumpió, preguntándose por qué estaba empujando.  
-Tú eres mi esposa, Will -dijo Hannibal, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo-. "Habrá un poco más que un beso inconcluso entre nosotros antes de que se diga y se haga."  
Los ojos de Will se abrieron de par en par, pero él consiguió esa mirada obstinada en su rostro que Hannibal había llegado tan rápidamente a disfrutar. Sonriendo, añadió-: Entiendo que podría ponerte nervioso, teniendo en cuenta que nunca te han besado antes.  
Will levantó la barbilla y se retiró de la vista. Sin embargo, al oír la risa satisfecha y encantada de Aníbal, se echó a la popa y se inclinó sobre él con una indiferencia que no tuvo la sensación de decir: -Le pasa, señor Clarges, que no me interesan los besos, inacabados o de otro modo. Creo que la idea es terriblemente aburrida.  
"Terriblemente aburrido?" Hannibal hizo eco, divertido.  
-Sí -contestó Will, muy valiente como una maestra de escuela, a pesar de que el rostro rosado de sus mejillas. "Dudo que los inconvenientes necesarios para crear un niño puedan incluso distraerme de mi libro".  
Volvió a abrir el libro, recuperándolo un poco más por el desgaste de su viaje, pero todavía utilizable, y sintió por un cambio que había conseguido dejar a Hannibal sin habla, lo que le dejó bastante satisfecho.  
-¿Eso es un reto? -preguntó Hannibal, jadeando mientras trabajaba para llevar el barco a la orilla. No le impidió sonreír, sin embargo, muy satisfecho con su pequeño compañero. -¿O pondremos una apuesta?  
Wary, Will inclinó una mirada hacia él y suavemente preguntó, "¿Qué?"  
-Una apuesta -dijo Hannibal, sintiendo que la suave capa de sus pies se solidificaba hasta convertirse en grava y tierra empacada mientras el estanque se desbordaba. -Si lo puedo distraer o no de tu libro.  
Will volvió a cerrarse de golpe, con el corazón acelerado y la boca hormigueando hasta la sugerencia de tal cosa.  
Sabía que podía funcionar a su favor. Cuando consideraba los hechos desnudos, no había peligro en una apuesta tan tonta. Hannibal no ganaría. La probabilidad de que alguna vez estuvieran compartiendo una cama era menor de cero, e incluso si lo hicieran, Hannibal seguramente sería incapaz de superar su repugnancia por realizar tal acto, y mucho menos con éxito. En la remota posibilidad de que se las arreglan para ganar alguna manera, su propia aversión profundamente arraigada-mantendría Aníbal de algo más que inflando como un pavo real y el canto de su victoria.  
"Si gano, dejarás de molestarme con tan tenaz constancia", declaró, decidiendo que valía la pena correr el riesgo.  
Hannibal alzó las cejas, impresionado. "Si gano, tienes que dejarme besarte cuando quiera."  
"¿Siempre que te gusta?" Will hizo eco, pensando que no sonaba como un premio en absoluto. "¿Estás seguro de que no estás confundido? Tal vez, si ganas- "  
"Siempre que me gusta," Aníbal repitió firmemente, poniendo sus pies firmemente debajo de él y de pie para empujar el bote hacia el muelle.  
-Muy bien -dijo Will, apartando el libro cuidadosamente de él y deslizándose hacia el banco de remo cuando Hannibal los llevó a la orilla. -Tienes una apuesta, señor Clarges.  
La sonrisa de Hannibal fue tan triunfante y despertó tal clamor en los nervios de Will que inmediatamente deseó poder recuperarla.  
Por muy poco que quisiera admitirlo, si hubiera alguna persona en esta tierra que pudiera traicionar a Will Graham, era sin duda su excéntrico y arrogante esposo.  
 


	14. Chapter 14

Goteando húmedo y totalmente desaliñado, Hannibal y Will hicieron su camino de regreso a Fernhill Manor. Por suerte para ellos, la mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta seguían disfrutando de sus juegos en el césped, aunque la gente empezaba a retroceder hacia el otro, actividades más pequeñas tan cuidadosamente proporcionadas por los Dimmonds.  
-Bueno -dijo Hannibal, viendo a Will estremecerse levemente con sus capas de ropa húmeda, el libro se mantuvo cuidadosamente alejado de él para no arruinarlo. "No creo que eso haya hecho mucho por tus nervios?"  
Will rió suavemente, lanzando una mirada hacia él, y admitió: -Estaba demasiado preocupado de que nos ahogáramos para preocuparnos por la multitud, Lord Clarges. Fue una terapia poco ortodoxa, pero no completamente infructuosa ".  
Aníbal sonrió y tomó a Will en el costado de la mansión, logrando captar el ojo de un criado que pasaba. Cuando se les acercó, dijo: "Por favor, informe a Lady Du Maurier que mi esposo y yo estamos en una situación difícil y necesitamos hablar con ella".  
El hombre asintió con la cabeza e hizo como si se fuera, pero se detuvo cuando Will apartó abruptamente el libro y dijo, "Por favor, devuélvelo a la biblioteca también. Lo reemplazaré si ha habido algún daño. "  
-Si ese es el título en el que pienso, un incendio no sería suficiente daño -dijo Bedelia, extraída de la multitud por la rareza de un sirviente que de repente se escapaba de la vista. Los miró a ambos desde la cabeza a los pies, tomando su ropa mojada y expresiones cautelosas. Las explicaciones pueden esperar, creo.  
Tomó el libro y envió al criado en camino, murmurando: -Ven conmigo, por favor, los dos.  
Las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza, Will siguió en silencio a Bedelia al lado de Hannibal, con la esperanza de que ella no pensaría demasiado mal de él. No había empujado a Hannibal con la intención de ahogarlo, pero era responsable, no obstante, del estado de Hannibal.  
Al igual que Hannibal era responsable de su estado con ese avance totalmente inesperado.  
"Ambos, por favor, deje sus cosas mojadas en el baño", dijo, abriendo una puerta a una encantadora habitación de azulejos bien iluminada por el sol de la tarde. "Will, esa puerta conduce a la habitación Violeta. Su ropa está en el armario. Veré si el ayudante del padre puede ayudarte.  
-¿Mi ropa? -preguntó Will, desconcertada mientras lo empujaba al baño. "¿He perdido algo?"  
"¿Debo asumir que tengo ropa aquí también? ¿O estaré usando tu seda púrpura? ", Le preguntó Hannibal, arqueando una ceja a su primo mientras encerraba a Will en el baño para limpiar a pesar de su evidente consternación. "Aunque me imagino que será un poco suelto en los hombros."  
Bedelia le dirigió una mirada represora, completamente divertida.  
-Eres incorregible -dijo ella, su tono suave a pesar de su molestia. -Y no tengo ni idea de lo que estabas haciendo con Will Graham ... -soltó una mano cuando parecía como si quisiera interrumpirla-, pero si tienes intención de acercarte a tu esposa, Hannibal, puede que desee comenzar con algo menos ... problemático ".  
Hannibal arrugó su nariz hacia ella porque sabía que no le gustaba, y presionó, "¿Bueno? ¿El abuelo se ha estado metiendo de nuevo?  
-Eso es algo que debes discutir con él -dijo Bedelia, con una sonrisa fugaz y fugaz curvándose la boca-. "Pero sí, tu ropa está en el armario justo allí. Por favor, déle tiempo a su marido para que se cuide de sí mismo antes de que se entrometa en él, ¿eh?  
Se movió hacia atrás como habían venido y Hannibal se dejó entrar en la suite que había indicado. Ignorando su advertencia, se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta del baño donde golpeó una vez, bruscamente.  
-¿Sí? - gritó Will, acercándose pero sin hacer movimiento para abrirse.  
"Sólo soy yo", dijo Hannibal. Quería advertirte que estaba aquí. Estas habitaciones comparten el baño, pero, por desgracia, no hay cerraduras de nuevo. "  
La puerta se quebró y Will se asomó a él, sólo la más mínima vislumbre de un gran ojo azul y una ceja arqueada. -¿Tienes idea de qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nuestra ropa está aquí? "  
-Tengo mis sospechas -dijo Hannibal-. Suficiente para decir, estoy aliviado de que no tengamos que viajar a casa temprano debido a ... nuestro incidente .  
La puerta se cerró abruptamente sin comentarios de Will y un momento después los grifos se volvieron cuando su esposo comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo, trayendo una silenciosa pero completa detención incluso a la mención de lo que acababa de suceder.  
Hannibal sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo, todo lo considerado, y no se molestó en absoluto pensar que su abuelo estaba jugando al casamentero de nuevo.  
En un tiempo muy corto, Will fue hecho y encerrado en su habitación para vestirse, y Hannibal hizo un breve trabajo de lavado. Afortunadamente, el agua del lago no era terriblemente sucia y fácilmente dominada por el gusto de su tía por el jabón de lejía fuerte.  
Todavía se estaba vistiendo cuando oyó un suave golpe en la puerta del baño y llamó a la entrada.  
Will entró, muy incómodo, pero su barbilla en su habitual ángulo obstinado. Estaba bastante bien armado y seco, si no presentable.  
Sin embargo, lo que se notaba más inmediatamente era aquel perfume dulce y caliente de él, más fuerte por su zambullida en el lago y ese mismo jabón de lejía. Hannibal agachó la cabeza para enmascarar su atención, pero jugó un revuelo inmediato con sus sentidos, un olor que pudo probar en su lengua cuando respiró hondo, como si pudiera atraparlo y retenerlo en sus pulmones.  
-Me temo que he arruinado tus esperanzas por ese chaleco. Dudo que vuelva a ser lo mismo de nuevo -dijo Will, contorneando la habitación un poco para quedarse cerca de la puerta del pasillo-. Y mis viejas botas parecen un poco viejas, pero tendré que hacerlo.  
-La ropa se puede reemplazar fácilmente y te ves perfectamente preciosa -le dijo Hannibal, probando de nuevo el aire-. No tengas miedo en eso. Tu nuevo armario te queda bien.  
Will se agachó la cabeza un poco por el cumplido, pero alisó su mano por su barriga, sin poder resistirse a tocar el fino paño. "Me alegro de que el segundo set haya sido entregado tan rápido, aunque admito que sigo siendo curioso por cómo ha terminado aquí".  
-Le sugiero que le pidamos al abuelo -dijo Hannibal, tirando de su chaqueta-. Cruzó a Will en unos rápidos pasos largos y tomó su mano.  
-Annibal, ¿qué ...?  
Hannibal empezó a refunfuñar los puños de Will, diciéndole: "Es más fácil cuando uno tiene ayuda".  
Will tragó saliva, pero asintió con la cabeza. Esperó a que Aníbal terminara y luego ofreció con cautela: -¿Por favor, por favor?  
Hannibal extendió las manos, observando cómo Will se aferraba con cuidado a sus esposas, sus movimientos libres y su toque suave. Su ceño frunció ligeramente con algo de concentración, como si algún resultado funesto pesara sobre la perfección de las esposas de Hannibal.  
Hannibal sonrió por alguna razón, viendo a Will tan profundamente atento a algo tan mundano. Se preguntó qué haría falta para distraer a Will de su libro en algún momento en el esperanzado futuro cercano y ganar esa apuesta. Sólo imaginar lo que podría ocurrir y cómo Will reaccionaría fue suficiente para ganar una suave risa fuera de él.  
Los ojos azules de Will se alzaron en eso por un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que él notara la expresión suave de Hannibal y preguntó: -¿Te estoy divirtiendo, Hannibal?  
"No," dijo, girando su muñeca apenas para permitir a Will un mejor ángulo. "Simplemente ... estaba pensando en nuestra situación".  
Las cejas de Will se alzaron en interrogatorio mientras se ponía a trabajar en el otro puño.  
-Hace días que intento pensar en una forma de tener tiempo a solas contigo, Will -dijo Hannibal-. "Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que necesitaba un barco, habría reevaluado mis recursos".  
-Ah, sí, la desafortunada opción de navegar -dijo Will, riendo suavemente-. "Escarbar uno al otro en un lago es una manera inusual de pasar tiempo juntos, incluso por mi libro, pero supongo que es una alternativa viable cuando todo falla".  
Hannibal rió suavemente con él, complacido de que el extraño temor de su compañero por él se hubiera calmado tan misteriosamente como había surgido. Fue un placer ver a Will sin su habitual tensión cautelosa y alentador pensar que podía ser persuadido de su rigidez seria y sombría.  
-Aquí -dijo Will, terminando sus ajustes y dejando caer las manos a su lado, recordando componerse. Los acontecimientos del lago le habían afectado tal vez más de lo que se había dado cuenta, y era demasiado fácil imaginar que Hannibal siempre pudiera ser el hombre burlón y encantador que parecía.  
La verdad, sin embargo, no sostendría una fantasía tan fugaz. Como le había advertido su libro, era una locura creer en promesas que no tenían fundamento en la verdad o en la razón, sin importar cómo pudiera desear lo contrario.  
"Hannibal ..." dijo, dudando un momento para recoger sus pensamientos. -No tienes por qué preocuparte de buscar mi compañía. Aprecio las longitudes que usted está dispuesto a ir a para complacer a su abuelo, pero realmente todo lo que debemos hacer es esperar. "  
-¿Esperar? -preguntó Hannibal, un tanto aplastado para recordar que Will le decía con tanta facilidad que no me interesaba ...  
-Sí -dijo Will, aclarándose la garganta. Me doy cuenta de que no se habla de ella en compañía cortés, pero la verdad del asunto es que la señorita Bloom avanza en su embarazo. Si le diera un niño, su abuelo no se quejará.  
Hannibal parpadeó, observando la manera en que Will se mantuvo con tal compostura. Su defensa, Hannibal lo sabía. El retiro estudiado de alguien que había aprendido a esperar desagradables en respuesta a su propia presencia.  
-Te comportas como si el resultado no te afectara -murmuró Hannibal, viendo el estremecimiento de las cejas de Will mientras luchaba contra el ceño-. -¿Es más preferible a ti, Will, que Alana me diera un heredero que proporcionarte uno?  
Will lo miró fijamente, con sus ojos azules duros pero pensativos.  
-Cuando ofreciste darme un hijo, te humillé, deliberada y cruelmente -dijo Hannibal, y casi se estremeció. -No tengo derecho a pedirle perdón ...  
-No lo conseguirías -replicó Will, abruptamente sobrecogiéndolo, con la espalda rígida. Desvió la vista, su perfil de todas las curvas suaves, pero por la obstinada opresión de su boca. -No tiene sentido, Hannibal. No somos nada el uno al otro sino un inconveniente. He hecho mucho para mantener a tu abuelo feliz estos últimos años, pero no lo haré ".  
Se fijó en Aníbal con su mirada azul y con la mirada pesada durante un largo rato antes de añadir: -No tengo nada que ofrecerte, ni tú que me ofrezcas.  
-No estoy de acuerdo -anunció Hannibal tan serio como Will.  
El ligero ceño fruncido de Will cayó a sorpresa ante eso, sorprendido como siempre lo fue cuando Hannibal logró evitar sus expectativas.  
-Creo que tienes mucho que ofrecerme, Will -dijo-. Y tengo mucho más que ofrecerte que irritación y crueldad. Estoy decidido a conocerte.  
-Estás perdiendo el tiempo.  
-Entonces la desperdiciaré -replicó Hannibal, complacido por la forma en que los ojos de Will se estrecharon con el cálculo, sumando su intención contra variables conocidas. "Nunca me ha importado pasar tiempo o dinero en algo cuando vale la pena".  
Will se movió, frunció el ceño y se apartó de él. Preocupado y pensativo, se volvió hacia la puerta.  
-Espero que el abuelo no se moleste demasiado con nosotros -dijo Hannibal, abriendo la puerta y esperando a que Will pasara antes de unirse a él en el pasillo-. Aunque dudo mucho que te moleste , considerando que eres el nieto de su querido y precioso amigo.  
Will le echó un vistazo, todavía reflexionando sobre lo que Hannibal había dicho.  
"Si realmente estás tan decidido a averiguarlo, ¿no podrías preguntar mientras estamos aquí?" Preguntó, dispuesto a dejar caer el asunto. -Tal vez la tía Margaret podría estar dispuesta a revelar lo que sabe. El tío Robert parecía muy al tanto.  
-Puede que lo haga -anunció Hannibal, caminando rápidamente hacia las escaleras al lado de Will-. Si tienes la oportunidad de hablar con el tío Robert ...  
Bedelia los interrumpió, levantando la voz para alcanzarlos en el rellano: -Annibal, el abuelo quiere verte.  
-Dame la lección, más bien -dijo Hannibal, él y Will bajando las escaleras en tándem. -Tú siempre has tenido una predilección por el eufemismo, Bedelia.  
-Y tú eres una predilección por el caos -dijo, extendiéndose para tomar el brazo de Will al llegar al pie de la escalera-. ¿Quieres caminar conmigo, Will? Por favor, no mantengas al abuelo esperando, Aníbal.  
Hannibal se detuvo un momento, vacilando, pero luego, a regañadientes, dejó a su esposo al cuidado de su primo para responder a la invocación de su abuelo.  
El abuelo se encontraba aún en medio de las cosas cuando Hannibal finalmente lo localizó, y rápidamente se excusó para dirigir su silla hacia Hannibal, franca desaprobación en su rostro.  
"Bedelia me ha informado de que los dos se metieron en una situación", dijo sin preámbulo, pasando junto a Hannibal de modo que se vio obligado a girar y seguir a su abuelo dentro de Fernhill, los lacayos saltando ansiosamente para despejar un camino y abrir las puertas para ellos.  
-¡Sigue siendo portadora de cuentos a su edad! ¡Honestamente! Will estaba nervioso ", dijo Hannibal. Pensé que algún tiempo en la quietud del lago lo calmaría.  
-Aquí te olvidaste del barco, ¿verdad? -preguntó el abuelo con una ceja arqueada. -¿Qué demonios crees que diría la gente si te hubieran visto a los dos? ¿Hm? "  
-No me olvidé de nada -dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño-. -¡Por lo que parece! ¿O fue simplemente por casualidad que nuestra ropa llegó hasta Fernhill?  
Roland frunció el ceño, pero lo poseía de todos modos, diciéndole: -¡Si debo tomar medidas extremas para reunir a los dos juntos, lo haré! Dejarlo en Fernhill durante la noche no es precisamente cobarde. La mitad de la fiesta está pasando la noche y su tía muy amablemente accedió a extenderle su hospitalidad. ¡Pensé que sería una oportunidad muy buena para que Will tomara tiempo lejos de Hartford House! "  
"Abuelo", Aníbal suspiró, frotándose la frente con fuerza. -No tienes que esforzarte. Will y yo estamos ... manejando.  
“ Administración ”, el abuelo se hizo eco, y sopló con suavidad. -Lo dudo mucho. Los he estado observando muy atentamente hoy, no siempre personalmente, pero por cualquier método que pude. Por lo que pude decir, lo único que hizo que Will se sintiera nervioso era usted , Hannibal.  
-¿A mí ? -preguntó Hannibal, el extraño temor de Will de que volviera a la mente.  
"¡Sí, usted !"  
Aníbal se alegró de que estuvieran solos, donde no se vio obligado a ser tan formalmente formal. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se preparó para una demostración del raro y verdadero temperamento de su abuelo.  
-Lo afecta con sus estados de ánimo porque es su Alfa -dijo Roland, frunciendo el ceño. Volvió la silla para mirar a Hannibal y se detuvo allí, mirándolo con inquebrantables ojos ámbar.  
Hannibal resopló un poco y dijo: -No en el sentido tradicional, abuelo.  
"Asi que. Entonces lo negarás -dijo Roland, con la mirada feroz para poner a Hannibal a la defensiva. "Hannibal, te voy a advertir una sola vez, que el Addendum será llenado. Tendré a ese niño. Sin embargo, no voy a permitir que dejes a Will en pedazos detrás de ti otra vez. Haz lo que sea necesario en los límites de su consentimiento para acabar con nuestro pequeño negocio, pero no lo encante a que te ame a menos que tengas la intención de permanecer en Hartford House con nosotros y ser el hombre que esperaba que fueras.  
Hannibal permaneció en silencio, dos futuros muy separados delante de él, todos dependiendo de las esperanzas de la Omega que había usado tan mal seis años antes.  
"Will se merece un poco de felicidad", dijo Roland, su mirada rígida y sombría. "Si no con usted, entonces con alguien de su elección. No lo arruines por alguien más, Hannibal. Es mucho mejor de lo que tú harías de él.  
-Yo no tengo ninguna intención de querer a Will en quererme, abuelo -dijo Hannibal, con las palabras de madera e incómoda, con una pequeña ventana dentro de él que se encobraba ante el recordatorio de lo que le estaba pidiendo a Will-. Un niño, todo por el bien de conseguir Hartford House de nuevo en su control y fuera de Will. -Es un sentimiento que ni uno de nosotros conoce mucho. Haré todo lo posible por dejar a Will mucho mejor que antes.  
“Por lo tanto, va a salir entonces?” Preguntó Rolando, un leve temblor se mueve a través de él. El dolor, tal vez. Decepción, sin duda. -¿Su charla de llevarlo a la capital durante la temporada, su súbita fascinación por él, todos estos planes que he oído?  
Hannibal miró a un lado, incómodo y atrapado. Él convocó una sonrisa, pero estaba apretado y no encajaba bien, atado como estaba al recuerdo de la risa de Will y un toque suave y suave.  
"Me dejé llevar", dijo, deseando que lo dijera en serio, completamente castigado por recordar ese Addendum y lo fácil que se lo pondría de su mente. "Will nunca querría dejar Hartford House en mi compañía. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Qué podría esperar?  
¿Otra taza de té destrozada? ¿Otra cicatriz en el interior?  
Una cicatriz más, tal vez, que un alma podría razonablemente esperar a tomar.  
El abuelo no dijo nada. Giró un poco la silla y se movió alrededor de Hannibal, que no podía hacer nada más que verlo ir, todo el tiempo un profundo y abrasador remordimiento moviéndose a través de él.  
Lamento, que llevaba un sombrío ceño fruncido y unos brillantes ojos azules que lentamente se apartaron de él.  
Bedelia tiró de Will a un paso tranquilo en el nivel de la planta baja de Fernhill.  
Un sirviente saltó para abrir la puerta para ellos, admitiéndolos en la parte trasera del invernadero. El exuberante aroma de crecimiento verde llenó los pulmones de Will de aire húmedo. La pantalla moteada de la luz tenue se filtraba a través del verde crecimiento, burlándose a lo largo del agua brillante del estanque ornamental dentro.  
Después de un largo y cómodo silencio, Bedelia dijo con gran consideración: -Usted confunde a mi primo Will.  
El sutil aroma alfa de su piel se burlaba de él, un bálsamo calmante que lo tranquilizaba y entumecía parte de su preocupación por su percepción de él.  
-No lo hago tan deliberadamente -dijo Will, y añadió con una sonrisa torcida-, aunque si supiera cómo hacerlo, lo haría.  
Ella se rió suavemente de eso, paseando lentamente por el camino entre las plantas cuidadosamente cuidados. Ella no le presionó para la conversación, pero Will pudo sentir su atención se centró en él, leyendo las señales sutiles de su postura y la tensión en formas que sólo un Alfa podría.  
-Es muy hermoso aquí -sugirió, sonriendo a un par de golondrinas que habían encontrado su camino en el vasto paraíso que era el invernadero de Fernhill.  
-Pensé que tal vez te gustaría -dijo Bedelia, con una sonrisa ligera pero genuina. -Pero yo quería mostrarte algo más que te interese.  
Will asintió un poco, dispuesto a dejar que ella tomara la iniciativa. Se movieron por el invernadero y volvieron a la casa propia del ala opuesta.  
Will aprovechó su oportunidad para mirar alrededor de Fernhill mientras caminaban. Él lo encontramos bastante encantador y convenientemente grandioso, si no tan actualizado como Hartford House en sí.  
Estaba tan ocupado tratando de tomarlo todo, que casi no se dio cuenta cuando lo atrajo hacia una galería. Sin embargo, sólo le llevó un latido de corazón darse cuenta de que estaban paseando entre una colección de retratos familiares.  
No se detuvo hasta que alcanzaron un retrato alto que parecía extrañamente grande comparado con el resto. Will lo buscó, encontrando a un hombre que se parecía mucho a Hannibal mirando al mundo con ojos ámbar llenos de alegría y una leve sonrisa debajo de su pesado bigote.  
-Este retrato solía colgarse en Hartford House -dijo Bedelia, dejando caer su brazo para poner la mano en el marco-. -¿Tal vez reconoces el lugar que ocupó una vez?  
-Sí -dijo Will, una extraña y hundida sensación en su estómago mientras calculaba la causa. Está vacío. Muy visiblemente.  
-Annibal no es el único Lecter que tiene un temperamento, Will -dijo Bedelia, su tono uniforme suavizando sus palabras-. -Recuerdo el día en que fue traído aquí a Fernhill. No pude comprender la explicación que me dieron, pero cuando crecí, empecé a hacerlo.  
Will buscó su rostro, viendo la ligera vaguedad en sus ojos azules, sintiendo la melancolía en su voz a pesar de su cadencia inquebrantable.  
"Poco después de que Hannibal naciera, mi tía falleció. Mi tío Cyrus, el padre de Hannibal, entregó a mi primo en la custodia de mi madre mientras se mudaba al continente -suspiró, trasladando su mirada a la de Will-. Podía sentir el dolor acumulado allí, y extendió la mano sin pensar en tomar su mano en la suya, aliviado cuando sonrió. -Mi madre dijo que fue el dolor lo que lo obligó a hacerlo, pero cuando el abuelo lo llamó a casa, no volvió solo.  
Ella cortó otra mirada al retrato, evaluando y llena de reproches. "Él y su abuelo lucharon como bestias, año tras año por la mujer que trajo a casa con él. Inadecuado . Mala reputación . Notorious . Ella volvió a sonreír, irónica y cansada, y agregó: "Ya ves, el tío Cyrus regresó con una famosa cantante de ópera, una joven de opiniones poderosas y de gran belleza que era, el abuelo temía, más enamorada de los títulos de Lecter y fortuna que con su hijo. Les prohíbe casarse, así que ... simplemente vivieron juntos para despreciarlo.  
Blanqueó, viendo la escena jugar en su imaginación, una viciosa fila que debió asustar a todos por millas. Recordaba el argumento que había seguido su llegada a Hartford House, su única experiencia para referirme era remotamente como la lucha de la que hablaba.  
-Los hombres de Lecter también poseen una impresión bastante grande de sus propias opiniones -dijo Bedelia, riendo con suavidad, un ronroneo lleno de amargura y tristeza-. "Así que cuando el tío Cyrus anunció su apego, el abuelo anunció que Hannibal sería su heredero, cortando Cyrus enteramente."  
Will lo meditó, considerando el rostro familiar en el retrato que parecía tener tal mal humor travieso, pero no cubrió completamente la agitación interior.  
"En lugar de discutirlo, se enfrentaron como carneros, golpeando la cabeza unos contra otros en un vano intento de forzar el sentido donde gobernaba la pasión", murmuró, entristecido. -Qué herida tan tremenda debió haber hecho que el abuelo hiciera tales cosas, enviando este retrato aquí en desgracia.  
“Se fue horrible dolor y furia terrible,” estuvo de acuerdo Bedelia. "Se tardó años en reparar el daño, pero la brecha nunca se llenó completamente. Cyrus nunca fue reinstalado para ser heredero, y todas nuestras esperanzas descansaron en Hannibal, que nunca pasó un momento de su juventud sin sentir ese peso como una piedra alrededor de su cuello.  
Somberly se encontró con su mirada y asintió, ofreciendo, "entiendo que tiene una pesada carga para soportar, Bedelia. No tengo ningún deseo de añadir a sus problemas.  
-No es la carga que podrías añadir que quisiera transmitirte, Will, si consigues añadir una onza -dijo con voz firme e impar, tan directa como su mirada-.  
"Insight", dijo. -Es el hijo de su padre.  
-Sí -dijo, satisfecha-. "Veo fuego en ti, Will."  
El calor le manchó las mejillas pero no bajó la mirada.  
"Se ha apisonado y cubierto de cenizas, pero está ahí sin embargo", dijo, satisfecho con él. "Él aguijoneará y provocará y provocará que lo encuentre, porque él sabe que está ahí. Estos hombres de Lecter -se echó otra mirada al padre de Hannibal- son hombres apasionados, hombres justos en las gradas que toman y excitados a la furia cuando son desafiados, pero una cosa no pueden resistir, una cosa son débiles por encima de todas las demás cosas, es algo que no cede ".   
Will apartó la mirada, demasiado caliente de repente, entendiendo su propósito en todo esto.  
"Confunde a mi primo", dijo de nuevo, y le rozó los rizos detrás de la oreja, dándole a uno de ellos un ligero tirón para llamar su atención. "Yo diría que, independientemente de sus intenciones, usted ha logrado asegurar su interés. Lo que hagas con ella depende de ti.  
-¿Y crees que estoy a la altura de la tarea de administrar un Lecter Alpha? -preguntó Will, apretando la voz de un modo que sus nervios se negaban a aceptar.  
La sonrisa de Bedelia era amplia y verdadera cuando dijo, "Nunca he creído nada más en mi vida, Will Graham."  
Will se ruborizó, nervioso pero extrañamente halagado. No se había engañado a sí mismo para creer que podía influir en Aníbal de un modo u otro, pero tal vez, tal vez, tal vez como Scheherazade, podría mantenerse vivo.  
Echó otra mirada a Ciro Lecter, testarudo y orgulloso, pero de alguna manera todavía vulnerable, su pena una herida que no lo curaría y lo llevó a la desesperación.  
-Ha perdido tanto -dijo Will, sintiendo un extraño parentesco con aquel hombre que habría sido su padre a través de Hannibal. Su esposa, su herencia, el buen respeto de su padre. Debe de haber sido muy difícil para él ... Debe haber sido muy difícil para Hannibal perderlo.  
-Nadie te ha contado nunca esa noche, ¿verdad? -preguntó Bedelia, su sombría consideración volviendo. -El abuelo te ha mantenido aislado de la fealdad que pudo manejar, un hermoso pájaro en la jaula que construyó en Hartford House.  
Will se sorprendió al mirarla de nuevo, con preguntas en sus ojos.  
-Hubo un terrible accidente -murmuró Bedelia, estrechando la mano de Will entre los dos, con los dedos fuertes pero fríos-. Abuelo y tío discutieron. Era primavera, y las tormentas eran implacables. El río había subido hasta el puente, pero por razones que yo, hasta el día de hoy, no sé, Ciro intentó marcharse. Su carruaje volcó en el río en la oscuridad. Ciro, su concubina, y su hija, Mischa, todos murieron. Hannibal fue el único que sobrevivió.  
Will se estremeció, temblando, su vívida imaginación pintando un aterrador retrato de lo que les había pasado. El rugido del agua le hacía ruido en los oídos, tan real que podía sentirlo rodando a su alrededor, atrapándolo en la oscuridad sofocante mientras los caballos gritaban aterrorizados.  
"Caminó por kilómetros a través del bosque en una tormenta furiosa para llegar a Fernhill", dijo Bedelia, tan suave y débil que Will apenas podía oírla sobre su Regalo. "Nunca olvidaré esa noche mientras viva. Hannibal nunca fue el mismo después de perderlos ... después de perder a Mischa.  
Will parpadeó fuerte, defendiendo el dolor que le alcanzó cuando su imaginación le mostró a Hannibal como un niño, luchando su camino a través del bosque asolado por la tormenta para la ayuda que siempre sería demasiado tarde.  
"Él nunca fue el mismo", respiró de nuevo, volviendo sus brillantes ojos a Will. "Mi padre no hablará hasta hoy de lo que vio cuando los sacaron del río. No estaba completamente seguro de que el abuelo lo sobreviviría ... "  
Will se estremece, haciendo muecas contra el ataque de tanto dolor y terror para que una familia se ocupe de todos a la vez ... para que un niño se ocupe de todos a la vez.  
-Los traumatizados son impredecibles porque saben que pueden sobrevivir -susurró Bedelia, y Will se estremeció, volviéndose, demasiado vulnerable en ese momento con su empatía desatada, incapaz de defenderse de ella.  
“ Usted es impredecible, Will Graham,” dijo ella, y apoyó la mano contra la mejilla de calmarlo. -Tienes eso en común con Hannibal.  
-Bedelia -dijo Will, respirando profundamente en los pulmones, como si el agua se derramara con cada pulso de sus palabras. -La madrastra de Hannibal, ¿estaba ...?  
¡ Aquí están los dos! ¡Vamos, vamos, queridos! La tía Margaret llamó a la galería, golpeando su bastón con imperiosa impaciencia.  
Will comenzó, los restos de su percepción destrozados por la interrupción. Cerró los ojos por un momento, agradecido por la mano fría de Bedelia contra su mejilla enrojecida.  
"¡Ambos, ahora!", Insistió la tía Margaret. ¡El primo Atticus ha llegado y desea conocer a Will! No va a hacer para mantenerlo esperando, ya sabes. ¡Ha viajado todo el camino desde el continente!  
-Sí, tía Margaret -dijo Bedelia, pasando su brazo por el de Will otra vez con una pequeña sonrisa conspirativa-. -No soñaríamos con incomodar al primo Atticus, ¿verdad, Will?  
Will tragó su pregunta, pero se quedó en el fondo de su mente, desaparecido por el momento, pero ciertamente no se olvidó.  
Hannibal observó desde el jardín mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse y los sirvientes de Fernhill se movían iluminando faroles de papel por todos los caminos y la orilla del lago. Se encontró reacio a volver a la fiesta con tantos pensamientos pesados pesando sobre él y utilizó la creciente oscuridad a su favor en esa cuenta. Las preguntas de su abuelo acerca de sus intenciones hacia Will aún ocupaban sus pensamientos y lo dejaban reflexivo.  
Había perdido de vista su meta; más bien, perdió de vista el feo método con el que había accedido para recuperar Hartford House. Los planes de que había hablado el abuelo habían sido hechos sin pensar en ese Addendum y había sido, él sabía, completamente egoísta de su parte.  
Pero él había firmado su nombre. Había aceptado, y eso decía más acerca de su personaje de lo que él sinceramente quería enfrentar.  
Le resultaba fácil imaginar una vida en Hartford House, instalándose en la casa con Will, engendrando a sus hijos y haciéndole compañía hasta que el tiempo se robó todo de ambos. Podría pedirle a su abuelo que destruya ese adendo, fingir que nunca había existido, y tener esa vida todavía.  
Pero no tenía derecho a pedirle nada a Will, ahora no. Había perdido ese derecho cuando se había marchado hace seis años y dejó a su marido detrás de él sin mirar hacia atrás. No había futuro futuro, sólo ... llenar ese Addendum y encontrar alguna forma de devolver a Will lo que él sin saberlo le había quitado.  
-Es muy raro que te encuentres solo en una fiesta, Hannibal -dijo Bedelia, mientras el suave aroma de su aroma femenino llegaba a su nariz antes de que el suave ronroneo de su voz perturbara sus pensamientos infelices. Se acercó a la balaustrada junto a él, sus ojos azules contemplando la belleza de los jardines de Fernhill a través de una suave luz de lámpara. -¿El abuelo te regañó?  
-No, se conformó con estar decepcionado -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo cuando sonrió-. Lo que ambos sabemos es mucho peor.  
-De hecho -dijo ella, tomando un delicioso trago de su bebida-. "Will Graham es un Omega interesante, Hannibal."  
Hannibal la miró, buscando en su perfil alguna pista de sus pensamientos.  
-No esperaba encontrar un vínculo -dijo, inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo-. "Sospecho ... algo cuando lo conocí, pero no eso."  
¿Vinculación? Tonterías -dijo Hannibal, sabiendo que no había nada parecido. "Abuelo mencionó tal cosa y no tengo ni idea de por qué. Totalmente absurdo. Bedelia, sabes lo degradante que encuentro el tema de la vinculación .  
"Si usted es tan despectivo de ello, entonces ¿por qué formó uno con Will en el primer lugar?", Preguntó, genuinamente curioso.  
Hannibal la miró, seguro de que había oído mal.  
“Usted hizo vínculo con Will,” presionó ella, borrando su sorpresa no terrenal calma sólo por un momento. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era mesurada y cautelosa, pero llena de curiosidad mortal. "Hannibal, Will Graham es un Omega unido. Si no está contigo, ¿con quién ?  
Hannibal sintió que una oleada de terrible ira y celos brotaban a través de él con tal fuerza que Bedelia se tensó en respuesta. Miró de nuevo a donde estaba situado el abuelo y vio a Will a su lado una vez más.  
Garantizado.  
No tuvo ningún sentido, no después de la respuesta nerviosa de Will en el lago. Había estado enrojecido y alarmado, tan abierto e inocente como cualquier doncella virginal que Hannibal había conocido en su día.  
O ... quizás simplemente habían sido las vergüenzas negaciones de un hombre ya hablado. Un hombre cuya relación se vio forzada al secreto por el bien de las apariencias. Tal vez la seguridad de Will de que él encontró la idea de compartir una cama con él aburrida era simplemente la única manera en que podía pensar en dejar a un Alfa que sabía en un instante que ya estaba unido y tomado ...  
-¿Annibal?  
Se esforzó por recordar la visión de la garganta de Will cuando lo invadió en el baño, pero había estado demasiado fascinado por el panorama general para notar tales detalles y se sentía tonto por haber sido tomado tan fácilmente.  
Asombrado y sintiéndose extrañamente herido, dijo, "No puedes saber eso ..."  
“Me puede , de hecho,” murmuró Bedelia, calmante y tomando otro sorbo lento, calculado de su bebida. "Hay ciertos ... instintos desencadenados en Alphas no unidos por un Omega no ligado de su edad, Hannibal. No puedes haber pasado tanto tiempo en el mundo sin darse cuenta.  
-No me siento así con ningún Omegas -dijo Hannibal, alzando la nariz incluso ante la idea-. "Los instintos no son más que excusas convenientes para disfrutar de la carnalidad."  
Las cejas pálidas de Bedelia se alzaron sobre sus ojos azules mientras ella empapaba ese uno pulg.  
"Ya veo."  
-¿Y tú? -preguntó Hannibal. -¡Porque aquí te sientas, tratando de decirme que Will se ha ido y se ha atado a algún Alfa desconocido a base de un hormigueo en tu dedo meñique!  
-Es más complicado que todo eso -dijo ella, divertida por su fanfarronada-. Sin embargo, me parece interesante que no hayas notado ni respondido a los Omegas no vinculados que has conocido desde que te has casado con Will Graham.  
-Eso no es interesante en absoluto -dijo Hannibal, mirando furiosamente la dirección de Will-.  
Había una sonrisa tentativa en su boca llena, tímido y tímido cuando el Abuelo le presentó a más invitados de la fiesta ansiosos de conocerlo.  
Will inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y su sonrisa se ensanchó en una sonrisa, ligeramente torcida y entrañable. La idea de que algún alfa desconocido hubiera visto esta misma sonrisa, había tenido éxito en el que Hannibal había fracasado, era casi demasiado para él. No quería nada más que caminar hacia Will, para exigir una confesión de él y averiguar quién había atrevido a-  
“Aníbal, detener ,” dijo Bedelia, casi un suspiro, pero con tal presión sobre sus sílabas que él volvió su atención a ella. Ella parpadeó una vez, lánguidamente, y dijo, "Si sigues frunciéndole el ceño, todo lo que ha trabajado para el abuelo hoy se perderá".  
Se molestó en hacer lo que él imaginaba, pero su mejor sentido ganó, aunque se calmó con la irritación pinchando.  
-Honestamente -dijo Bedelia, la palabra cansada de resignación-. No eres mejor que un niño a veces.  
Ella puso su taza abajo, delicadamente cepillando sus dedos abajo de su vestido para hacerla caer apenas así . Sin siquiera darle el beneficio del contacto visual, ella dijo: "Cuando seas razonable y razonable para darse cuenta de que necesitas ayuda, Hannibal, por favor, ven a verme".  
-Esto será una larga espera, Bedelia -dijo él, al ver el pequeño gesto del abuelo de que iba a unirse a ellos-.  
"En realidad, no creo que lo haga", dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que contenía la satisfacción secreta de un mundo.  
Una vez que Bedelia se alejó de su vista, Hannibal logró calmarse significativamente. Se preguntó si Will, escuchando sus hazañas en la Capital, oyendo noticias del nacimiento de su hija, había sentido incluso un poco de la decepción consternada que Hannibal sentía en ese momento. Honestamente esperaba que no, porque no le gustaba este sentimiento un poquito y deseaba liberarse de él inmediatamente.  
No tenía un terreno alto-moral o de otro tipo- para juzgar a Will. Como Will había señalado, hace seis años había estado dispuesto a intentar que su matrimonio funcione, a pesar de lo odioso que Hannibal había sido para él. Como un cordero de sacrificio, se había ofrecido en el altar de la comprensión de Hannibal y había sido rechazado de manera brutal. Habiéndolo abandonado al silencio y al aislamiento en el país durante seis años, Hannibal pudo entender lo que hubiera llevado a Will a buscar el consuelo de un vínculo, pero eso no lo hizo más feliz. Hace poco tiempo parecía una opción viable para deshacerse de él, pero ahora dejó a Hannibal con un vientre lleno de ira ardiente y la ironía de la picadura.  
No podía, sin embargo, ponerlo por completo más allá de su primo para tenerlo en sólo para irritarlo y ver lo que iba a hacer. Hannibal se negó a darle la satisfacción, si fuera así, y sabía que Will merecía la oportunidad de hablar en privado.  
Determinado a manejar las cosas con gracia, Hannibal regresó al lado de Will. Se sintió aliviado al ver que su esposa estaba mucho más cómoda ahora, aunque profundamente pensativa.  
"¿Disfrutaste de tu visita a Fernhill?" Preguntó en la pausa momentánea que tenían antes de que todos se dieran cuenta de que había regresado.  
-Lo hice, gracias -dijo Will, la inusual calma de Hannibal calmándolo-. Todavía estaba algo a la deriva después de la historia que le había contado Bedelia, doliendo por el niño que Hannibal había sido una vez. Esperando hacer una conversación que lo molestara un poco, dijo: "Aquí es muy bonito, aunque admito que encuentro a Hartford House más cómoda y encantadora".  
-Has trabajado muy duro para hacer de Hartford House lo que es -dijo Hannibal, tratando de encontrar una manera gentil de abordar el tema sin volver a caminar mal. "Sus años de servicio diligente muestran."  
Will frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo a su manera en la relativa oscuridad.  
"Las luces son muy hermosas, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Hannibal. -¿Te importaría caminar otra vez por el lago? Las cosas que se ven a la luz del día a veces cambian en la oscuridad, como si sólo entonces pudieran ver lo que realmente son ".  
-¿Por qué de repente eres tan agradable?  
-Siempre estoy de acuerdo -replicó Aníbal, bastante atrapado.  
"Mentiroso."  
La reprensión de Hannibal murió en sus labios cuando se enfrentó a su esposa y lo encontró sonriendo ligeramente, una genuina sonrisa medio invisible en el crepúsculo más profundo. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse lo suficiente como para continuar su conversación, el tío Robert incluyó a Will en una recitación en auge de su poesía favorita levantando su mano para entregar algunas de las líneas más floridas en honor de Will. Hannibal no estaba del todo seguro de que el tío Robert no había estado en el puerto sin que nadie lo notara.  
Por suerte para todos ellos, el gong de la cena sonó e inició el caos organizado como la gente comenzó a encontrar sus citas de la cena y hacer su camino a la gran extensión dispuesta para ellos.  
-Lamento interrumpirle, tío Robert, pero estamos siendo conducidos a cenar -dijo Hannibal a modo de excusa, sonriendo al verlo echar una mirada desconcertada a su entorno.  
¡Ah! ¡Tengo que apuñalar a tu tía Grace antes de que lleve a algún joven a mi lugar! - dijo el tío Robert, y reclamó la mano que Hannibal acababa de liberar para gracia con un rápido beso. "¡ Eres una delicia! Sólo una delicia! ¡Recuérdame después de la cena para mostrarte mi colección de mapas , Will!  
"Sí, sí, tío Robert, él es todo el atweritter en la idea," Hannibal dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco mientras que su tío barreled apagado en busca de su tía. -Bueno, es agotador.  
-Es muy inteligente y bien hablado -dijo Will, sonriendo tras él-. Y muy apasionado en su discurso.  
-Ah, creo que la palabra que hablas es fuerte -le dijo Hannibal-. Es un poco duro de oír.  
Tenía la intención de escoltar a Will a un rincón vacío y hablarle en privado con él sobre su estado de servidumbre que, como compañero de Will, era su derecho dado por los dioses y legal. No podía ignorarlo; ninguno de ellos podía. Si Will estaba unido, entonces Alpha tenía una reclamación sobre él que reemplazaba la del contrato de sus abuelos mutuos y eso era un asunto familiar.  
"Will", dijo, apartándolo hacia un espacio que parecía probable mientras todos comenzaban a ordenar su entrada. "Hay algo de lo que deseo hablarle ..."  
“ Hannibal ! ¡Ahí está usted! ¡He estado buscando por ti!  
Hannibal sintió que Will se congelaría a su lado justo como lo hacía, ambos aguantando una tormenta inminente.  
-Thomas -dijo Hannibal, desconcertado al encontrar al amigo y al apoyo más cercano de su amiga que se inclinaba sobre él con una sonrisa enrojecida y un vaso de vino regado en una mano. "¿Cuándo llegaste?"  
“ Horas atrás! Bedelia acaba de informarme que estabas aquí! ¡No puedo creer que hayas venido! ", Dijo, sin siquiera mirar a Will. "Alana dijo que estabas de vuelta. Ella está muy emocionada de ver finalmente la antigua granja, simplemente no dejaría de hablar sobre el movimiento! ¿Cuándo los traerás a Hartford House, eh?  
-Esa fue una discusión privada -dijo Hannibal, con la esperanza de detenerlo, y miró con inquietud a Will-.  
Había esperado y orado para escapar de la fiesta del jardín ileso, pero Hannibal Lecter, veterano de la guerra, médico y futuro duque, estaba casi desolado por una mirada de su compuesta, recién reclamada esposa.  
Los ojos azules de Will se habían oscurecido casi a oscuras bajo sus pestañas cerradas, su rostro inexpresivo, retrocediendo en silencio reservado al lado de Hannibal como si se imaginara invisible. Fue profundamente inquietante verlo tan ... ausente .  
-Oh, no, viejo, no trate de engañarme -dijo Thomas, riendo lo suficiente como para hacer que Hannibal se encogiera. ¡Me lo ha contado todo! ¡No puede esperar a que la envíes a ella ya la pequeña Marissa! Galley Field está tan lejos de todo, ¿no? ¡Está desprovista de buena compañía! La vi la semana pasada y me estaba hablando de tu situación .  
"Eso no fue muy bien hecho de ella", dijo Hannibal, buscando un modo de desentenderse de Will y arrastrar a Thomas fuera de algún lugar para enderezarlo. "Como he dicho, no se han resuelto planes ".  
-¿Qué queda por resolver? Una vez que esa horrible persona está fuera de Hartford House, eres libre de traer a tu casa de la familia a donde pertenecen, ¿no es así? ", Le dio a Hannibal una mirada expectante y, cuando Hannibal se limitó a mirarlo con admiración por su idiotización, se atrevió a convertir esa expresión en Will y preguntar, “que qué suena bastante arreglado, ¿no es así?”  
Hannibal quería desesperadamente recoger a Will como lo había hecho antes, sólo lo arrebata y se aleja sin importar lo que alguien diga al respecto. Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa , realmente, para compensar este terrible e inesperado shock.  
-Sí, sí -respondió Will, con una ligera sonrisa resignada, pero todavía a un millón de kilómetros de distancia, buscando seguridad en un lugar lejos de tales circunstancias infelices y perturbadoras. Permítame asegurarle, señor, que no tengo ninguna intención de compartir Hartford House con la señorita Bloom ni con ninguna de las amantes de Hannibal.  
Aquellos ojos azules se alzaron hacia Hannibal, duros, brillantes y mortales.  
"Y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias únicas en relación con Hartford House, supongo que el resultado no es tan asentado como mi marido esperaría", ronroneó. -Si me disculpas, caballeros.  
"Will ..." Aníbal intentó agarrarlo, pero Will lo esquivó hábilmente, atravesando la multitud con una sombría determinación. -Maldita sea, señor, ¿estás completamente loco?  
Thomas parecía como si hubiera tragado un limón, una cáscara y todo.  
"¡Oh mi! Lo siento mucho -terminó finalmente, extendiendo la mano para poner la mano en el brazo de Hannibal mientras se esforzaba por ver por encima de los sombreros, peinados y cabezas de otros invitados para averiguar por dónde había ido Will. ¡No tenía ni idea de que estaba aquí! ¡Me habrías advertido!  
"¡Mi sola expresión debería haberte advertido!", Regañó él, apartándole la mano. -¡Honestamente, Thomas, bromeando así en asuntos privados!  
-Annibal, nunca has hecho un secreto de tu afecto por Alana -protestó Thomas, una arruga irritada apareciendo entre sus ojos-. Tampoco has hecho un secreto de tu desprecio por tu cónyuge, aunque ahora que lo he visto no puedo imaginar por qué te quejas.  
"Oh, cállate , ¿quieres?", Preguntó Hannibal, completamente fuera de la paciencia. ¡Y deja de hablar de mis asuntos, muchas gracias! Si Alana ha hablado de mudarse a Hartford House, entonces sé que maldita sea bueno y bien también habló de que no se han resuelto todavía! ¡Ahora disculpe mientras intento poner un torniquete a la hemorragia que ha causado! "  
Flummoxed, Thomas no dijo nada a eso y se quedó sin palabras de vergüenza, lo que le dio a Hannibal el tiempo que necesitaba para pasarle un enojo irritado e ir en busca de su pequeña esposa.  
Miró a Bedelia y cruzó el oscuro césped para alcanzarla, preguntando: -¿Ha pasado Will por aquí?  
"Creo que está tratando de atrapar al entrenador del abuelo", le dijo Bedelia, la preocupación de pellizcar sus rasgos finos. "Honestamente, ¿qué has logrado hacer ahora? Estaba muy preocupado.  
-No fue más que un malentendido -dijo Hannibal, dando vueltas. Él arrugó la nariz y agregó: -¡Un malentendido que no habría ocurrido si no hubiera invitado a una persona ridícula como Thomas Marlow a su reunión!  
-Tomas Marlow es el amigo de Anthony, así como el tuyo -dijo Bedelia, imperturbable ante su repentino cambio. "Él viene cada año desde que era un niño, Hannibal. No puedes haberlo olvidado.  
-¿Y qué hay de la hermana de Will, Lady Rathmore? -preguntó Hannibal, preguntándose a dónde se había ido. "Hm? ¿Pensaste que sería incómodo para él verla? Lo molestó, ya sabes, le llenó la cabeza de feo cotilleo, sin duda.  
Bedelia no hizo ningún movimiento para contener su diversión por lo agitado y desgraciado que era. Tomó un sorbo lánguido de su bebida y murmuró: -Nunca he invitado a lady Rathmore a ninguna parte, Hannibal. Ahora, si me disculpas.  
-¡Oh, no, no lo hagas! -le advirtió Hannibal. -¿Dice usted que el abuelo se va?  
"Abuelo se ha ido ," corrigió, sonriendo un poco cuando él maldijo. -Había esperado que los dos pasaran la noche aquí, pero creo que su cónyuge, en este momento, está tratando de alcanzarlo. Deberías tener más cuidado, Hannibal, para aquellos con los que juegues. No todas las muñecas están tan desprovistas de un corazón como parece ser.  
Él la miró furioso pero ella lo ignoró, haciendo un gran espectáculo de lanzar su atención a su amante actual.  
Hannibal se volvió hacia el sendero que conducía de regreso al camino, abriéndose paso entre los asistentes a la cena que se dirigían a la cena. Llegó al frente de Fernhill y preguntó al criado más cercano: -¿Has visto a un joven bastante delgado, de cabello castaño rizado?  
-Fue tras el entrenador del duque, milord.  
-Ha preparado uno de los entrenadores de Dimmond -ordenó Aníbal. -No, espera, molesta eso. Selle un caballo para mí.  
"M'Lord, yo-"  
-¡Sólo hazlo, por los dioses! -exclamó Hannibal. -¿O no reconoces el parecido familiar?  
El hombre se apresuró a llevar a cabo sus órdenes y en poco tiempo se trajo un caballo bastante somnoliento, claramente no uno de los premios de Dimmond, de ninguna manera. Aníbal montó y esperó con impaciencia que sus estribos se ajustaran, empujando al caballo en un galope en el momento en que fuera capaz y con la esperanza de alcanzar a Will en el camino.  
-Está usted muy callado -dijo el duque, con una voz sin rostro y sin forma en la oscuridad del coche, pero su preocupación era conmovedora. No había comentado cómo Will había perseguido al entrenador, ni le había pedido que explicara su súbita insistencia para volver a casa mientras la fiesta todavía estaba en pleno apogeo, y por eso Will estaba profundamente agradecido.  
"Estoy cansado," Will dijo suavemente, contento de la oscuridad que podía ocultar tanto. Sabía que el Duque podía percibir su angustia, pero él, muy pensativo, no llamaba la atención. Miró hacia la sombría línea de árboles que pasaba más allá de las ventanas, con los pensamientos enmarañados y tensos. El orgullo lo urgió a volver con la barbilla levantada, pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía volver allí, donde estaban cerca los conocidos de Hannibal, esperando insultarlo sin saberlo? No podía culparlos; sólo sabían lo que Hannibal les había mencionado.  
-Una vez que esa horrible persona está fuera de Hartford House, eres libre de llevarlos a casa a donde pertenecen, ¿no es así?  
Will se estremeció, casi tan enojado como él fue herido, pero no se sorprendió. No era un shock para él que Hannibal hubiera hablado mal de él cuando había tenido ocasión de hablar de él en absoluto. Más bien, era mortificante imaginar que había sido objeto de una conversación fea, no sólo entre Hannibal y su amante, sino también con sus amigos.  
No era justo, pero, como se recordó a sí mismo firmemente, justo era la palabra de un niño y que era un niño.  
"Will", dijo el Duque, sombrío y pensativo. "Te he visto crecer cada vez más inquieto aquí en Hartford House. Si realmente desea hacerlo, entonces tiene mi permiso para ir a Marsham Heath después de la pequeña reunión que he organizado, pero sólo por quince días.  
-Una quincena difícilmente será suficiente para mí o para Hannibal -dijo Will, hundiéndose en su asiento para ocultar el brillo de las lágrimas enojadas en sus ojos, la sonrisa burlona de Hannibal brillando en su mente con la promesa susurrada de esa ridícula apuesta . "Un movimiento permanente ..."  
-Tú eres mi nieto como él y te quiero cerca de mí, sobre todo ahora -dijo el duque con tono firme-. Una quincena y nada más. Jimmy debe estar a su lado en todo momento, insisto en él por seguridad. Tal vez después de ese tiempo habrá suficiente paz entre ustedes para administrar un heredero.  
-Entonces está decidido -dijo Will, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás, indescriptiblemente cansado y extrañamente dolido al pensar que Mina había tenido razón después de todo.  
Si Hannibal trataba de acercarse a él era sólo para hacerle daño, y la única defensa segura de Will era darle a Hannibal lo que más quería: su ausencia.  
Saldría de Hartford House en el momento en que la fiesta del duque terminara y eso fue todo.  
 


	15. Chapter 15

Hannibal terminó cabalgando el renuente Dimmond nag todo el camino de vuelta a Hartford House, ya que hace mucho tiempo dejó atrás la posibilidad de que Will había perdido la captura del entrenador ducal y se quedó varado. De hecho, a su llegada, el Sr. Hawkes le informó que Will ya había subido a la cama.  
Aníbal subió las escaleras y bajó por el pasillo a la suite de Will, golpeando la puerta con fuerza sólo una vez antes de girar la perilla y dejarse entrar.  
Los ojos azules de Will brillaron con irritación mientras se deslizaba de su cama y le daba la espalda, todavía intentando ponerse una bata para cubrir sus ropas de dormir, su libro cayendo de su regazo al suelo.  
-¿Hay alguna emergencia, lord Clarges? -preguntó con la cabeza hundida mientras se ponía el manto, dando a Hannibal una visión decididamente agradable de su estrecha cintura y de sus hombros rectos. -¿O está confundiendo habitaciones una vez más?  
-Tú me preocupaste, despegando de esa manera -le dijo Hannibal, parado en la puerta, olvidándose momentáneamente de por qué estaba aquí y preguntándose si, de hecho, se estaba poniendo suave en la cabeza. El recuerdo del delgado cuerpo de Will presionado contra el suyo volvió con aterradora claridad, suficiente para distraerlo temporalmente de su propósito.  
-No era mi intención preocuparte -dijo Will, volviéndose hacia él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la barbilla levantada de desafío.  
-¿Sólo para escapar de mí? -preguntó Hannibal, sus ojos cayendo sobre la delgada garganta de Will, buscando signos de una marca.  
Alargó nerviosamente la parte superior de su túnica cerrada en su puño, con la esperanza de cubrirse lo suficiente como para perder el interés repentino e inoportuno de Hannibal.  
"Simplemente para aliviarte", corrigió Will. -Y mientras estamos en el tema, mis planes están decididos a abandonar Hartford House después de la fiesta de su abuelo.  
-¡No harás nada de eso! -Annibal anunció, sorprendido al soltar la primera cosa en la que podía pensar para ponerle fin. -¡Lo prohibo!  
“ Usted lo prohíben?” Se hizo eco, y se rió. -¿Y cómo se propone detenerme, lord Clarges?  
\- Sería totalmente tonto decirte - Aníbal cubrió, sin tener idea. Por lo general, la amenaza de su autoridad era suficiente para obligar a la obediencia, pero no le sorprendió que su autoridad carezca de peso con su cada vez más enojado cónyuge. Will no tenía ningún uso, ni paciencia con tales tonterías y Hannibal lo sabía bien.  
Will sonrió ante su intento de acobardarlo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, sabiendo que no tenía la menor pista.  
"¡Deja de ser tan presumida, maldita sea!" Dijo Hannibal, molesto. "¡Eres mi esposa, Will, y Hartford House es tu hogar! ¡Te quedarás aquí donde perteneces!  
-No -dijo Will, con una sola palabra llena de ira, a pesar de lo suave que hablaba. “ No lo haré . No necesito tu permiso para nada, si te acuerdas.  
Hannibal lo miró consternado, espantado de que Will pudiera despedirlo tan fácilmente. Después de un largo y silencioso momento, se las arregló para preguntar: -¿Y adónde irás? A Marsham Heath, ¿verdad?  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo -dijo Will, mirándolo furioso-.  
-Por el contrario, es asunto mío -dijo Hannibal, preguntándose con súbita sospecha si tendría planes de huir hacia el alfa al que estaba destinado. Seguramente, seguramente estaban furiosos, fueran quienes fueran, tener su Omega compartiendo espacio con otro Alfa. El propio Hannibal nunca lo defendería. -¿O hay algo de lo que me has olvidado hablar, hm?  
Sorprendida, Will preguntó: -¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Hannibal?  
"Estoy hablando del hecho de que sé que estás unido", dijo Hannibal, decidiendo jugar la tarjeta de Bedelia.  
Will atrapó una respiración sorprendida, momentáneamente dejando atrás su anuncio. El miedo puro y sin adulterio lo agarraba entonces, porque si Aníbal lo sabía, si incluso sospechaba que Will había formado un vínculo con él, entonces tendría control absoluto y Will era demasiado inteligente para soñar que tendría cuidado con él cuando hubiera Hannibal lo quería muerto.  
Hannibal sintió su súbita ansiedad como un puñetazo en el estómago y gruñó suavemente, exclamando: -¿Quién es ?  
El alivio de Will era tan intenso que casi se echó a reír, pero la cólera de Aníbal era palpable, espantosa en su intensidad, y rápidamente ahuyentó todo, menos temor que rápidamente se elevó a pura furia cuando Hannibal preguntó: -¿Antonio , tal vez?  
-¿Qué te atreves ? -gruñó, olvidándose de sujetarse la túnica, olvidando que tenía un secreto que proteger, olvidándose de que este hombre había intentado matarlo una vez. Todo fue lanzado sobre el fuego de su ira contra el Alfa ante él. "¡Echando aspavientos sobre los demás y no teniendo ninguno para ti mismo! ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso !  
Hannibal se alejó de la puerta y dio un paso hacia él para castigarse inmediatamente por olvidar la inclinación de Will por la violencia. Se le impidió dar un paso más con su furibundo compañero, demostrando que era capaz de blandir una pesada mesa de marquetería ante él, en horrible aviso para que Hannibal mantuviera su distancia.  
-No hay nadie atado a mí -susurró Will, y con toda honestidad, porque su vínculo sólo iba en una dirección, encadenándolo al hombre que tenía ante él, dejando a Hannibal en libertad.  
-¿Por qué debería creerte? -preguntó Hannibal, su tono desagradable, todas sus viejas y feas creencias sobre Omegas levantándose contra su razón, dispuesto y ansioso por creer lo peor de su compañero.  
Pero por todos los dioses era encantador cuando estaba nervioso, Hannibal tuvo que admitirlo. Parecía medio salvaje y listo para la batalla, sin prestar atención a su túnica abierta sobre su piel pálida, sin saber de la imagen que hizo con sus ojos azules disparando chispas y su boca roja entreabierta en un gruñido, un dios vengativo despertado a la justa retribución.  
Hannibal estaba tan distraído que casi no reaccionó a tiempo para matar a la mesa cuando Will lo lanzó contra él.  
Su cólera murió abruptamente cuando dijo Will bruscamente a él, “Porque mientras usted ha sido infiel a mí en todos los imaginables capacidad, Señor Clarges, he ni una sola vez sido infiel a usted .”  
Hannibal se calmó, haciendo una mueca ante la profundidad de esa lengüeta, castigado por la visión de Will que estaba delante de él en los hilos de su orgullo, jadeando con la fuerza de su legítima furia.  
-Y si alguna vez te imaginas acusándome de un comportamiento tan vil y vergonzoso -dijo Will, su volumen suavizando pero no su rabia-, entonces te aseguro , lord Clarges, que te coseré con el mueble más pesado que pueda levantar y paso sobre ti en mi manera de encontrar un amante, porque no seré culpable de un crimen sin cometerlo.  
Aníbal tomó un largo y reflexivo momento para finalmente conseguir: -Tú eres profundamente inquietante, William Graham.  
-Y usted es notablemente justo para un hombre con la moral y la conducta de un gato callejero -dijo Will, tratando de recuperar el control de sí mismo ahora que la ira de Aníbal había muerto de una muerte tan rápida y sorprendente. "Uno debe ser cuidadoso lanzando piedras, Aníbal, cuando uno es el rey de un castillo de cristal."  
Hannibal frunció el ceño, disgustando el castigo pero aceptándolo. Había muchas posibilidades de que Bedelia estuviera equivocada, o lo atrajera de alguna manera, y Hannibal no tenía manera de saberlo. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que Will había sido honesto en todos los intercambios que habían tenido desde el momento en que se conocieron, sin importar si sus opiniones irritaban a Hannibal o expusieron una falla que se avergonzaba de haber descubierto.  
-Si dices que no ha habido nadie, entonces te creo -dijo él, sorprendiéndose tanto como Will con su honestidad-.  
Will se sobresaltó al mirarle, sus ojos azules se ensancharon con sorpresa, sabiendo que debió haber pelado una capa entera del orgullo de Hannibal para decir tal cosa. Sintió el tirón de su vínculo con Hannibal atrayéndolo más cerca, lo que le seducía para calmar la mirada nerviosa, irritada y vulnerable en el hermoso rostro de su marido.  
Y bajo ese rostro se alzaba el eco de un niño que huía de las violentas muertes de su familia a través de bosques empapados de lluvia y ennegrecidos, huérfanos y despojados.  
Suavizó a Will sin su intención, esa imagen. Ese niño siempre estaría allí atrapado en recuerdos de brutal horror, corriendo agua y pérdida y culpa por sobrevivir cuando aquellos a quienes amaba no lo habían hecho. El hecho de que lo hubieran amado a cambio sólo lo hizo más difícil para Will ignorarlo. Sabía cuánto habría sufrido en casa de Aníbal, perdiendo a una familia que se preocupaba por él.  
Will no pudo decir lo que lo provocó a actuar. No se atrevió a intentar analizar sus propios motivos en ese momento. ¿Era el niño que esperaba calmar, o el hombre? ¿Era su empatía o debilidad Omegan? No parecía importar, todo lo que importaba era el resultado.  
Will se acercó a él y extendió la mano para tomar su mano.  
Hannibal le arrebató los delgados dedos de Will y le preguntó: -¿Qué estás haciendo?  
Salió más agudo de lo que pretendía con su sorpresa y Will se retiró, tratando de liberar su mano de los dedos de Hannibal. Apretó su agarre y tiró, preguntando con menos fuerza: -¿Hay algo mal?  
-No, sólo ... lo siento, no debí haberte tocado así -dijo Will, enrojecido por la creciente mortificación-. Sin duda, la última cosa en el mundo que Hannibal quería tocarle era la repugnante y fea Omega con la que había sido forzado a casarse. "Eso fue imprudente de mí, por no mencionar increíblemente grosero."  
\- Will -dijo Hannibal, algo exasperado de que estuvieran esencialmente en un tirón de la guerra sobre la mano de Will. Le dio otro tirón que arrastró a Will contra él y le dijo: -Dime lo que estás haciendo.  
Con una pérdida, Will levantó su mano atrapada y presionó la parte posterior de los dedos de Hannibal debajo de su mandíbula. Su voz temblaba de nervios cuando él le dijo: "Mira por ti mismo".  
-¿Ves qué? -le preguntó Hannibal, soltando la mano de Will para volver la punta de sus dedos a su garganta. Era la primera vez en seis años que lo había visto completamente desnudo y perdió la pista de sus pensamientos otra vez mientras buscaba la suave y suave piel del cuello de Will. Era más delgado de lo que esperaba, casi delicado, y claramente no marcado, para su alivio.  
Se aclaró la garganta un poco para perseguir la repentina hermeticidad que amenazaba, extendió la mano a lo largo del costado del cuello de Will y se detuvo, momentáneamente forzado a la calma por el latido del pulso de Will bajo su palma. Probó su olor, la exuberante fragancia de la juventud fértil, incluso más fuerte que en Fernhill, pero no podía sentir miedo, sólo ... algo frágil y delicado como un cristal hilado que incluso los toques más suaves podían destruir.  
-¿Ves? -dijo Will, forzando una ligereza en su voz que sonaba tensa y ansiosa incluso a sus propios oídos. No hay marcas de mordiscos.  
Renuente a renunciar a la cálida satisfacción que sentía tocar a Will, aunque tan poco, Hannibal llevó su otra mano para cubrir el cuello de Will y evitar que se retirara diciendo: "Te dije que te creo".  
Will se ruborizó, sintiéndose incómodo de pie mientras vestía su traje y sus ropas de noche, con la garganta atrapada en las grandes y cálidas manos de Hannibal, mientras esos sensibles dedos se extendían sobre su piel.  
"A veces ver es creer," murmuró Will, la presión de los dedos de Hannibal cambiando suavemente mientras hablaba. El olor cálido y terroso de su piel llenaba los pulmones de Will con cada respiración, sus sentidos se hinchaban con tanta seguridad como las puntas de los dedos callosos que se arrastran por su garganta. El tacto hizo que la piel de gallina se agitara sobre él, y el eco burlón de la voz de su padre susurraba que ese toque era lo que él había buscado en primer lugar, una apuesta desesperada por la atención después de las revelaciones de la noche. Se le escaldó a pensar que él era tan débil después de todo, sólo otro Omega impulsado por los calores y el instinto, patético en los ojos de Hannibal.  
El desaliento muy agrio de sus pensamientos debería haberlo arruinado para él. El hecho de que el tacto de Hannibal lo confortara lo empeoró. Casi se estremeció al sentir la segura búsqueda de dedos por toda su garganta, probando cada centímetro de su suave piel hasta el cuello suelto de su túnica, impulso que le impulsaba a permitir que Hannibal hiciera más, que hiciera lo que quisiera.  
Era terriblemente peligroso, esta cercanía. Podía sentir su vínculo con Hannibal fortaleciendo, más hilos que teje en la tela que lo ancló a su Alfa, un tirón implacable arrastrándolo cada vez más cerca a la inevitable destrucción, roto en piedras afiladas y esparcidos a mares agitados.  
Cuando Hannibal deslizó la mano debajo de la tela de su ropa de noche para buscar la suave piel de su hombro, sus ojos ámbar brumosos como si estuviera atrapados en un sueño, repentino pánico ahogó todo lo demás. El acantilado de sus pesadillas se alzaba en la imaginación de Will, la promesa de lo que le esperaba si libremente se entregaba a sus impulsos o si Hannibal alguna vez descubriera la naturaleza retorcida del vínculo de Will con él.  
Esto le dio una sacudida eléctrica a Will lo suficiente que él retrocedió bruscamente, jadeando, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
-Ver si te mordieron el hombro -dijo Hannibal, apretando las manos vacías en puños para atrapar el calor y el olor de la carne de Will en sus dedos, dulce y convincente.  
-Te estaba haciendo una cortesía, lord Clarges -dijo Will, enderezando su ropa con agudos tirones, sorprendido de que Hannibal se hubiera atrevido a hacer tal cosa. Por otra parte, considerando sus opiniones sobre la capacidad de seducción de Will, era muy probable que Will pudiera desnudarse frente a él y no lograr más que una ceja levantada en su hiel. "Nadie me ha mordido en ninguna parte, por el amor de Dios! ¡Ese era el punto!  
-Tú no tenías que ir a esos extremos, Will -dijo Hannibal, dejando caer las manos a los costados, con la cabeza inclinada para perseguir aquel dulce olor indescifrable que le rodeaba- No tengo ninguna razón o derecho de criticarte, considerando mi comportamiento pasado ... aunque no me quejo de tu insistencia.  
Will logró un gruñido escandalizado y peligroso que casi le hizo sonreír.  
"¿Te he molestado?", Preguntó. "Gracias a Dios no hay nada demasiado mortal a mano con esa mesa fuera de su alcance."  
-¿Te contentaría saber que de hecho te estoy golpeando con una trucha en mi imaginación? -preguntó Will, haciendo un mal trabajo cubriéndole la garganta con las solapas de su túnica, con las manos visiblemente temblorosas. Se retiró, impulsivo intento de seguridad que Hannibal, afortunadamente, no le negó.  
-Lo que me contenta, Will, es saber que no derrotarás un retiro precipitado de Hartford House sin provocación -dijo Hannibal, dando vueltas para distraerse de pensar en la frágil garganta de Will-.  
"¿Sientes que no me han provocado?", Cuestionó Will.  
"Will", dijo Hannibal, incómodo y sintiéndose mal. "¿Qué se dijo esta noche-"  
-No me debes nada, señor Clarges -dijo Will, mortificado de nuevo por el recuerdo de lo que se había dicho- de los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en la tienda de sastrería, de todo lo que había ocurrido desde el regreso de Hannibal. Respiró hondo y lo forzó todo lo mejor que pudo. -Por lo menos una explicación. Sin embargo, usted prefiere hablar de mí a aquellos que lo conocen mejor es asunto suyo, aunque me esperaba mejor de usted como un caballero que chismear abiertamente de nuestro matrimonio.  
Un espasmo de pesar pasó por Hannibal en eso. Muy suavemente, dijo: -Estaba mal de mí hablar de ti a alguien de esa manera, Will. No has hecho nada para ganar mis palabras despectivas.  
"Tonterías," le dijo Will, abrazándose para consuelo mientras dijo que las palabras que él sabía eran esperadas, martillado en él desde su primera conciencia. “Yo existo , Señor Clarges. Eso es bastante ofensivo por sí solo. Engañé a tu familia en un matrimonio bajo pretextos falsos, te obligé a salir de tu casa y luego te lo robaste. Pero permítame que haga una cosa clara, Hannibal, si no fuera por el Duque que lo prohibía, habría ido de Hartford House hace seis años.  
Hannibal se estremeció, sus ojos ámbar se deslizaron sobre el delgado cuerpo de Will, notando la forma en que se sostenía, un alivio lamentable de verdades dolorosas. La angustia grabó cada línea de su rostro, inclinando su boca hacia abajo en un ceño fruncido. La frustración y la ira estaban allí, también, a fuego lento bajo la superficie, una respuesta justificada, no reconocida a lo que la vida había amontonado en su cabeza.  
-Por favor, no te parezca tan sorprendido -dijo Will, con la voz tensa, los ojos deliberadamente fijados a un lado, la cara evitada. -¿Hiciste honestamente que quería quedarme aquí cuando me dijeron que te habías ido? Yo estaba mortificado por lo que había pasado, Aníbal, e intenté todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para cambiarlo. Usted no es el único que pidió la anulación del duque. Desde el día en que te conocí ... El timbre de su voz hizo que la boca de Hannibal se adelgazara y sus dedos se cerraron sin darse cuenta, un movimiento de respuesta para negar de algún modo el dolor todavía crudo en la suave voz de su compañero. “ Desde el día que te conocí , todo lo que he querido decir que se vaya.”  
Los grandes y brillantes ojos azules de Will se alzaron hacia los suyos, su habitual reserva abandonada para mostrar el verdadero dolor interior. Su voz era un susurro suave y sedoso de pesar cuando dijo: -Estoy tan atrapado en esta debacle como tú.  
Hannibal tragó saliva, luchando contra el impulso de arrastrar a Will hasta sus brazos y aliviar esa fealdad de él. La idea de Hartford House y de un heredero estaba lejos de su mente en ese momento, rendida a trivialidades insignificantes frente a lo que había costado estos seis largos años.  
"Por favor ... no salgas de Hartford House", dijo, la idea de la ausencia de Will no estaba bien, una sombra que quedaría para perseguir a los pasillos con su presencia.  
-Sólo puedo decir, lord Clarges -dijo Will, desesperado por que se fuera. -Por lo menos te informaré antes de irme, pero me iré .  
Hannibal suspiró, frotándose la frente con resignación y asintió ligeramente.  
-Eso es más cortesía de lo que te he demostrado -admitió él, y se mostró, dejando a Will enrojecido, perturbado y temblando silenciosamente detrás de él.  
Hannibal regresó a su propia suite, sombrío y pensativo a raíz de su choque con Will.  
Berger se movía por la habitación, ocupado bajando las cubiertas y bajando las lámparas. Hizo una doble toma cuando Hannibal entró, y dijo con una suave risa: -Parece que te has pasado por el timbre, milord.  
"Ciertamente me siento como si lo hubiera hecho," Hannibal suspiró, dejándose caer en la silla más cercana con un suspiro pesado. Mi cónyuge habría sido un formidable general.  
-¿Eso es así, milord? -preguntó Berger, cortésmente interesado. Me parece un muchacho agradable y tranquilo.  
-Es los tranquilos de los que debes desconfiar, Berger -le advirtió Hannibal-. "Son demasiado inteligentes para darse con palabras".  
Frunció el ceño ligeramente, distraídamente tocando sus dedos en el brazo de la silla, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Su propia observación exasperada y orgullosa de Will trajo de vuelta las palabras de su abuelo en Omegas. Parecían semanas desde aquella conversación en la biblioteca cuando el duque había supuesto tan casualmente que había Omegas en el ejército. Viendo a Will en una furia alta y justa, sabiendo lo que ahora sabía, no parecía un pensamiento tan increíble y preguntó: -¿Sabía usted algún Omegas en el ejército, Berger?  
Las manos de su valet tartamudearon y se estremeció, basta con responder en el libro de Hannibal.  
"Er ... sí, mi Señor," admitió Berger, acercándose a él cuando Hannibal se levantó y comenzó a desnudarse. -Bastante pocos como cuestión de hecho. Tomó todo tipo de medicamentos para evitar ser despojado, lo hicieron. Algunos incluso cortaron sus glándulas olfativas. Bendito arriesgado, en mi opinión. "  
-¿Y cómo te enteraste de que eran Omegas si estuvieran tan hábilmente ocultos? -preguntó Hannibal, ambos irritados de que su abuelo pudiera estar en lo cierto y molesto de que él mismo no se hubiera dado cuenta.  
-Cuando necesitaron tratamiento, primero vinieron a verme -dijo Berger, reprimiendo las palabras mientras ayudaba a Hannibal a desnudarse-. -Te tenían miedo, milord.  
“ Miedo de mí?” Aníbal se hizo eco, horrorizado. -¿A mí ? ¿Un médico ? A menudo el único médico? ¿De qué diablos estaban asustados?  
-Que los echen a la cárcel por ser Omegas -dijo Berger, sin reconocer su mirada-. "Que los expongas y los conviertes en una tierra extraña, algunos de ellos. Algunos de ellos cambiaron de opinión al final.  
-¿Por mí? -preguntó Hannibal, sintiéndose ofendido por su opinión de él.  
-Por lo de ser tratada, milord -dijo Berger avergonzado-. "Ellos decidieron que era mejor curar como podían sin arriesgarlo".  
Hannibal se quedó sin palabras con horror, tratando de evocar un mundo en el que alguien se negaría a recibir tratamiento por puro temor a la fuente.  
"No," dijo, la palabra débil y desconcertada. "Eso no puede ser cierto. Omegas no tienen negocio luchando en una guerra! He visto a los Alphas crecidos gritando desde el frente de batalla; no hay manera posible de que un Omega pudiera manejar tal presión ... "  
Se interrumpió abruptamente. Hace un mes habría dicho que ningún Omega podría aguantar hasta seis años después de un duro rechazo y traer una finca desde el borde vacilante de la ruina a productividad fructífera o amenazar a un Alfa con nada más que su mente como su arma.  
Inconformes, de hecho .  
"M'Lord, toda clase de Omegas estaba en la última unidad", dijo Berger, inmiscuido en sus pensamientos repentinos y reflexivos. -Por eso estaban tan asustados de ti.  
Hannibal frunció el ceño, recordando la unidad del capitán Rogers. Había pensado que eran demasiado jóvenes para el deber y lo había mencionado a Rogers, le había preguntado si la edad del proyecto había bajado. Recordó claramente cómo Rogers se había reído de ello y había sacudido la cabeza, muy divertido por algo que Hannibal encontró completamente desprovisto de humor.  
“ Eso simplemente no puede ser el caso!”, Dijo, seguro de que Berger estaba teniendo sobre él. ¡Los Alphas habrían sabido! ¡Lo habría sabido!  
"El capitán Rogers tenía principalmente hombres beta y Omegas, no tantos Alphas aparte de él", dijo Berger encogiéndose de hombros. -Juraba por todos sus hombres, fuera lo que se esconderan entre sus piernas. Nunca le hizo ninguna diferencia ... y honestamente, nunca fue bueno en reconocer un Omega, milord.  
Aníbal estaba completamente confundido. -Pero Berger, ¡eran una unidad delantera! Recuerdo claramente que tenían un número inusual de tiradores.  
-Ah, sí, milord, vicioso y listo con sus armas, lo fueron -concedió Berger, acomodando el abrigo de Hannibal en una percha con reverencia. "Yo ciertamente no querría correr contra un Omega en una guerra. Tienen más que perder de nadie, ¿verdad?  
-¿Qué diablos quieres decir? -preguntó Hannibal, repasando sus recuerdos de la unidad del capitán Rogers para averiguar las pistas que debió haber ignorado y no haber encontrado ninguna. Se habían escondido y lo habían hecho lo suficientemente bien para engañar incluso a un médico de su posición.  
"Quiero decir , tienen la necesidad de un hombre para proteger sus intereses y la necesidad de una madre para proteger a sus hijos", dijo Berger, como si tuviera sentido. -No hay nada más decidido a ganar que eso, ¿verdad?  
Hannibal reflexionó sobre eso, incapaz de encontrar fallos en el razonamiento e incapaz de encontrar el caos en la unidad que había dejado atrás. No debe haber sido un caos por todos los derechos, pero no había sido menos disciplinada o eficaz que cualquier otra unidad que había sido asignado.  
-Berger -dijo, con el ceño fruncido en su boca-. "Aquellos Omegas que no vinieron a mí para tratamiento ... ¿sobrevivieron?"  
-Algunos -dijo Berger, abrochándole la camisa de dormir y perdiendo el espasmo de dolor que atravesaba el rostro de Hannibal-. Los otros se aseguraron de que el capitán Rogers liquidara su pensión en sus familias. Un soldado que muere en el campo vale más que un tribunal de Omega, sacado de los militares, ¿verdad?  
Hannibal se impacientó, necesitó moverse, hacer algo. Sin aliento, dijo, "Deberían haber venido a mí".  
-Están asustados, milord -dijo Berger, inclinándose para recoger las botas de Hannibal-.  
-¡Más temeroso que muerto ! -le espetó Hannibal. -¡Yo los habría tratado!  
-Si me disculpas, mi Señor, tus opiniones sobre Omegas eran claras para todos los que las escuchaban -dijo Berger, conversando como si estuvieran discutiendo el tiempo. "Hay algunos riesgos que un cuerpo no tomará cuando pierdan su sustento. Mejor morir en una tierra extraña, entonces, y dejar que el dinero se vaya a casa donde puede hacer algo bueno, ¿no?  
Aníbal frunció la nariz, furioso y culpable, preguntándose cuántas muertes era responsable por él, cuántos Omegas habían elegido el mejoramiento de sus familias en lugar de su propia salud por temor a que los viera tamborileado y sin dinero.  
Con toda honestidad, no estaba seguro de cómo habría reaccionado para encontrar un Omega en el campo de batalla y eso lo escaldó, lo avergonzó profundamente, porque era sólo esa incertidumbre la que había costado la vida de valientes soldados.  
-¿Maestro? -preguntó Berger, observándolo con preocupación.  
"Me encuentro castigado," dijo Hannibal, sus palabras suaves. "Honestamente no tenía idea..."  
-Bueno, tuvieron cuidado de no hacerlo -le aseguró Berger, moviéndose para recoger su otra ropa desechada. -Fueron sólo soldados, milord, para defender su país lo mismo que nosotros.  
"Sí", dijo Hannibal, pensando en todas las caras que había visto en su década cercana en el extranjero, preguntándose cuántos de ellos habían luchado con el elemento añadido de ser expuestos y vilipendiados por su género. -Sí, supongo que sí.  
Reflexivo y lleno de culpa, Hannibal se retiró a su cama, sus pensamientos de la guerra se convirtieron en sueños terribles que tan a menudo lo plagaban, donde la sangre nunca cesaba de fluir, donde los hombres nunca dejaban de morir, donde el auge de los cañones angustiados sollozos de los soldados que no había podido salvar.  
El sueño inquieto de Will fue gastado en pesadillas de acantilados y fiestas llenas de gente apuntando sus dedos hacia él, riéndose de él, de su hermana susurrando una y otra vez que no estaba a salvo, de Hannibal valsando cada vez más cerca del desmoronamiento del acantilado mientras la multitud que miraba rugió de risa ante su ignorancia.  
No era en absoluto tranquilo ni propicio para la buena salud, pero lo dejaba despertarse pensativo y brillaba con sudor, lo suficientemente ruborizado como para que Jimmy le preguntara si estaba enfermo.  
-No, Jimmy, por favor, no te molestes -le aseguró Will, agradecido por el paño fresco y húmedo que le proporcionaba su criado con una incredulidad sin palabras. Will limpió su piel húmeda con ella, y se lavó la cara en el lavabo, saboreando el agua fría en su piel. -Jimmy, ¿cuándo llegaste aquí a Hartford House?  
"Oh, déjame ver," dijo Jimmy, ayudando a Will a vestirse en la oscuridad cercana. -¿Fue hace diez años?  
Will frunció el ceño suavemente, reflexionando, "Nunca conoció a Hannibal antes de su regreso de la guerra".  
-No, señor Graham -dijo Jimmy, abrochándole la ropa que le hacía sentirse mucho más seguro. "¿Sólo curioso?"  
-Mi hermana mencionó a una ex Lady Clarges -dijo Will, y señaló la forma en que las manos de Jimmy se detenían. Fue sólo una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para inducirlo a decir, "Se había casado una vez antes."  
Jimmy se volvió hacia sus puños, concentrándose en su tarea y absently diciendo, "Zeller sabría más sobre él que yo, Sr. Graham. Ha estado aquí desde la infancia.  
-Como me recuerda todas las posibilidades -dijo Will, pensando en el valetor más bien perezoso y despreocupado del duque que, la mayoría de las veces, no ayudaba a Su Gracia-. Dudo que pueda obtener respuestas de él.  
“ Oh , si logras, el Sr. Graham, me dirá usted?” Bromeó Jimmy, ojos iluminando con su entusiasmo habitual. -He estado intentando desde que llegué aquí para activar ese pestillo en particular.  
Will se echó a reír y se alejó de él, se puso las botas y golpeó los talones para situarlas. Miró hacia atrás y sorprendió a Jimmy mirándolo, evaluándolo con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es?"  
-No es nada -le aseguró Jimmy, con su amplia sonrisa en su lugar-. "Es inusual para ti hacer preguntas ahora, después de todo este tiempo ..."  
-Jimmy -dijo Will, lanzando una mirada represiva. Lo que sea que estés pensando, no es eso.  
-No, por supuesto que no, lo sé -dijo Jimmy, alejándolo con una mano-.  
"Sería absurdo", insistió Will.  
Jimmy asintió con vehemencia, añadiendo: -¡Por supuesto, señor Graham, absolutamente imposible!  
-Una suposición totalmente infundada -dijo Will, con la esperanza de que pudiera sofocar esa observación, buscando en los ojos de Jimmy antes de que su criado empezara a arreglar las cercas que habían sido derribadas hace demasiado tiempo para arreglarlas ahora.  
-Por supuesto, su curiosidad no tiene nada que ver con el regreso de lord Clarges, señor Graham -asintió Jimmy, divertido por el ceño fruncido de Will. -¿Puedo sugerirle a Su Gracia? Él te adora. Dudo que haya algo que vacile en discutir contigo.  
-No puedo estar de acuerdo, Jimmy -dijo Will-. "El primo de Hannibal indicó que el propio duque me ha mantenido ignorante de cualquier asunto de familia, incluido el accidente que le llevó a su hijo".  
Jimmy parpadeó ante eso, pero fue sólo un revés momentáneo antes de decir, "Estoy seguro de que es sólo porque él no quería que usted se preocupe, Graham! El valor de su paz de la mente y la felicidad. Estoy seguro de que estaría más que feliz de iluminarle, aunque sólo sea para darle la verdad en lugar de rumores.  
Will masticó su labio inferior por un momento, pensó agitando furiosamente.  
"Lo consideraré, Jimmy, gracias", dijo. "Puedes ir, toma tiempo para ti."  
Discutía sólo preguntando al duque, pero él se resistía a explicarse, reacio a traer a Mina en las cosas y potencialmente abrir la caja de Pandora con respecto al propio papel del duque. Tenía que considerar que si el resto era cierto, también lo era la mención de que el abuelo había compensado a la familia de la joven por su muerte, posiblemente en un intento de evitar que se indagaran. Era desconcertante pensar que no podía confiar en el hombre de quien había crecido tanto en los últimos seis años, pero Will sabía que no podía estar seguro de nada, ni siquiera de si Hannibal era responsable del accidente con su silla de montar.  
Mantuvo su propio consejo a través de su pobre desayuno y luego llevó el asunto al señor Hawkes, que parecía sorprendido por su curiosa indagación.  
-¿El cementerio de la familia, señor Graham? -repitió, momentáneamente sorprendido por la inusual pregunta de Will-. -Sí, lo cuidan los jardineros.  
-Me gustaría visitarlo, señor Hawkes -dijo Will, esperando que el anciano mayordomo no hiciera demasiadas preguntas. "Extrañamente, así como conozco la finca de Hartford, no tengo ni idea de dónde están los Lecter.  
-Ah -dijo el señor Hawkes, asintiendo sabiamente. -Eso es porque el cementerio familiar está un poco alejado de la finca, señor Graham. Se encuentra sobre la cresta de la cresta occidental, cerca de Duxbury.  
Los ojos de Will se abrieron un poco mientras calculaba hasta dónde estaba eso. Nunca se había aventurado por la cordillera occidental, sin razón, y no podía contener su curiosidad de preguntar: -¿Por qué está tan lejos, señor Hawkes?  
-Hartford House se estableció una vez allí, señor Graham -dijo-. "Hace un siglo hubo lluvias terribles que inundaron todo el primer piso. El Duque, Su Excelencia Pharis Lecter, hizo que Hartford House se trasladara, ladrillo por ladrillo, a su ubicación actual para evitar que tal cosa vuelva a ocurrir ".  
Will no podía imaginar lo que tal esfuerzo debía haber costado, cuánto tiempo debió de tomar, y estaba muy impresionado.  
-Los que antes se habían marchado no podían, por supuesto, ser molestados -dijo el señor Hawkes, su voz sonora golpeando el pecho de Will-. "Después de que las inundaciones retrocedieron, el cementerio fue reparado y el personal lo ha cuidado desde entonces".  
Will asintió, absorbiendo lo que le habían dicho.  
"Es muy bueno para ellos recordar a su familia", dijo, pensando con nostalgia en el desordenado argumento familiar de la finca de su padre, los nombres y las fechas gastados al anonimato en su mayor parte, las piedras creciendo cubiertas de musgo y desmoronándose hacia la parte de atrás.  
¡ Dejen de preocuparse por el estado de ese lugar! Nunca te acostarás, William ...  
Will se estremeció por la ira que recordaba en la voz de su padre y sacudió la cabeza diciendo: "Sr. Hawkes, estaré visitando el cementerio hoy, tan pronto como pueda. Por favor, cargué mi caballo.  
-Sí, señor Graham -dijo-. -¿Y podría sugerirle a la señora Pimms que te prepare un almuerzo?  
Will asintió, diciendo: -Sí, señor Hawkes, eso sería perfecto. Creo que un poco de soledad después de ayer es justo lo que necesito.  
-Es un lugar tranquilo y encantador, señor Graham -dijo el señor Hawkes, sonriéndole-. "El lugar perfecto para leer tranquilamente y reflexionar sobre lo que es importante en la vida de uno".  
Will le dirigió una débil sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta principal, esperando que pudiera irse antes de que Hannibal apareciera. Estaba desesperado por algún tiempo para pensar, para considerar lo que Mina le había dicho y lo que Hannibal profesaba requerir de él. Necesitaba mirar y ver si esta esposa anterior estaba acostada allí y hacer sus inferencias de eso.  
Se preguntó si le habría disgustado de alguna manera.  
Se preguntó si, quizás, había no sido capaz de proporcionar Aníbal con el heredero se requiere, el heredero que Aníbal ahora afirmaba querer de la voluntad a pesar de sus anteriores declaraciones en sentido contrario.  
La mano de Will cayó sobre su vientre, extendiéndose para cubrir el lugar donde podría florecer un bebé, si Hannibal se salía con la suya. Siempre le había dicho el Duque que si daba a Hannibal un heredero, no tendría nada más que preocuparse y pudiera criar a su hijo aquí bajo la atenta mirada del Duque, mientras que Hannibal volvería sin duda a su verdadera familia .  
Anoche, gracias a la amistad de Hannibal, Will se dio cuenta de que Hannibal no se había quedado ocioso con sus comentarios acerca de traer a su hija y amante a Hartford House. Ella, seguramente, no soportaría tener al hijo de Hannibal con Will bajo su cuidado, y se imaginó que Hannibal lo enviaría a otro estado con su hijo, tal vez para vivir allí sin ser molestado.  
Los ojos de Will se enredaron en el pensamiento, su vívida imaginación mostrándole que la familia y el amor que tanto había deseado todavía podían ser suyos. Tenía tanto amor para dar que podía más que compensar la falta que su hijo tendría seguramente de Hannibal.  
" ¿Y si le das un Omega?  
Will se mordió el labio, la ansiedad se apretó como un tornillo alrededor de él cuando recordó lo que Hannibal había dicho, que se sentiría obligado a ahogarlo en lugar de obligarlo a vivir de una manera tan humillante y degradante. Tendría todo el derecho de disponer de su hijo como le parezca conveniente. Era un lugar legal de Alpha para eliminar su línea de fuerza, aunque no se había hecho en grandes familias durante siglos, no una vez abundancia de la riqueza y los medios de vida ya no estaban amenazados por un posible eslabón débil en la cadena.  
-Nunca lo haría -murmuró Will, frotándose distraídamente el vientre para calmarse. "Incluso él no podría ser tan cruel ..."  
Sin embargo, no podía sacudir el recuerdo de Hannibal, que se apoderaba de él con tanta violencia que Will había estado seguro de que se enfrentaba a los peores golpes de su vida, desencadenando un vínculo que no tenía lugar para existir entre ellos. Tampoco podía sacudir el recuerdo de la manera fría y descuidada que Hannibal le había ordenado salir de la casa, mortificada y quebrantada sólo en sus partes inferiores, despreciada y exiliada a la noche peligrosa y cualquier destino que pudiera haberle reservado.  
Tal vez no había espacio suficiente en el corazón de un hombre como Hannibal Lecter para mostrar la clemencia a un bebé cuya impotencia sólo lo incienso aún más por su género. Era bastante aterrador que Will no pudiera entretener la idea de un embarazo y se volvió aún más decidido a encontrar productos mejores y más fuertes que pudieran enmascarar su aroma y evitar que incitara algún interés accidental de su esposa antes de que pudiera salir de Hartford House.  
Oyó la voz de Hannibal, sólo un ruido gutural y sin palabras que viajaba desde algún lugar por encima de él cuando se levantó para comenzar su día, y Will rápidamente salió por la puerta principal para esperar delante de la casa, esperando que Hannibal no preguntara por su paradero.  
Su yegua estaba siendo conducida y Will salió a su encuentro, levantándose a cierta distancia de la casa y tomando la canasta con la que una de las camareras de la cocina salió corriendo. Equilibrándolo en sus muslos, cloqueó su yegua en un trote rápido y tomó uno de los rastros laterales de la finca, relajándose una vez que fue protegido en la madera gruesa. Era incómodo guiar a la yegua con una mano y mantener la cesta en su lugar con la otra, pero encontró un medio feliz y tomó el sendero hasta el carril que conducía a Duxbury, con la esperanza de que por lo menos se burlaría de la verdad del enredo que había fue dado.  
 


	16. Chapter 16

Tardaron varias horas en llegar al pueblo y, una vez allí, Will no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde se dirigía. Duxbury no era tan grande como la ciudad que había surgido al sur de Hartford House, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para tener una calle principal con una carretera adoquinada y varias pequeñas tiendas que hacían negocios enérgicos. Decidiendo no arriesgarse a perderse, Will se bajó cuidadosamente de la espalda de su yegua y pasó las riendas por un anillo de enganche en la menos concurrida fachada de la tienda, que parecía ser una especie de tienda de vestidos.  
Sosteniendo la canasta a la mitad, Will abrió la puerta, haciendo una mueca ante el alegre timbre de campanas por encima del cual atraía la atención de una rubia de ojos brillantes y mejillas regordetas detrás del mostrador.  
-¡Bueno, buenos días! -dijo ella, con una voz agradablemente ronca y cálida. Ella rodeó el mostrador con una amplia sonrisa, tan encantada de verlo que Will miró a sus espaldas para ver si había alguien allí. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"  
-Ah, sí, lo siento -dijo, ruborizándose un poco-. "Estoy ... me temo que estoy un poco perdido."  
Sus cejas se alzaron. "Ahora, eso es una sorpresa," dijo, riendo entre dientes. -Considerando qué ciudad tan grande y confusa somos.  
Will sonrió a eso, su amabilidad lo puso a gusto.  
"Tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrar tu camino, señor ...?"  
-Graham -dijo Will, ofreciendo su mano libre, que sacudió con la misma seguridad de un hombre beta. "Will Graham."  
"Encantado de conocerte, Sr. Graham", dijo. Puedes llamarme Molly. O la señorita Foster si quieres, pero prefiero a Molly. No tenemos mucho trámites por aquí. Entonces, ¿dónde estás tratando de conseguir que te encuentres varado en mi tienda de vestidos? "  
-Me dijeron que hay un cementerio cerca -dijo Will, y apresuradamente añadió-, más bien, el cementerio de la familia Lecter.  
“ Ah .” Su boca llena frunció y una mirada de preocupación cayó sobre su cara. -¿Alguna razón en particular la está buscando?  
-Estoy tratando de confirmar algo -admitió Will-. Ver las marcas de la tumba ayudaría.  
-Bueno, no estoy segura de cómo podría ayudarte -dijo Molly, retrocediendo detrás de su mostrador para agarrar un chal de franela-. La envolvió sobre sus hombros y lo clavó con una precisión ausente antes de agarrar un sombrero bastante flojo y sin forma. Pero te llevaré allí.  
"Oh, no, tu negocio ..."  
"Lo sé, lo sé, persiguiendo a todos estos clientes", dijo, mirando alrededor de la tienda vacía con una risa suave. "Me avergüenza. Necesitaba algo de aire de todos modos y no quiero averiguarlo más tarde que te has perdido en los campos. Venga, señor Graham.  
Ella se movió más allá de él y giró el letrero en la ventana, sosteniendo la puerta de par en par para Will, que se apresuró a salir a la cara de su insistencia. Recogió las riendas de su yegua y se puso en marcha después de Molly cuando le hizo señas, siguiéndola por la calle.  
-¿De dónde es usted, señor Graham? -preguntó ella, precisamente su altura y manteniendo un buen ritmo que comía hasta la distancia.  
"Hartford Town", dijo, calculando que estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Era reacio a decirle quién era. No quería que de repente se sintiera presionada por su estatus cuando no tenía ninguno en verdad.  
" Realmente ", dijo. -No es de extrañar que estés interesado en las tramas de Lecter. ¿Eres escritor?  
-No, nada tan interesante como todo eso -dijo Will, riendo un poco y recogiendo el pie con cuidado mientras se encaminaban hacia un sendero débil, apenas perceptible, que se desvanecía en el espeso bosque.  
-¿Y qué? -preguntó, tomando la iniciativa.  
"Yo ... Molly, no quiero mentirte," dijo, agachando una rama y sosteniéndola para tirar de la yegua detrás de él. Prefiero no hablar de mí.  
-Bastante justo -dijo ella, con su risa gutural flotando hacia él-. ¡Hablaré lo suficiente para los dos! Mi madre siempre trató de decirme que hablaba demasiado, pero nunca la oí ", le miró por encima del hombro y le guiñó el ojo, añadiendo:" Siempre estaba demasiado ocupada hablando! Vamos, señor Graham, es solo así.  
La madera gradualmente se adelgazó hasta la hierba alta, donde el camino estaba más claramente desgastado, ramificándose en varias direcciones donde cruzaba un sendero principal. El sol subía más alto en el cielo sin nubes y Will deseaba que su sombrero protegiera sus ojos, envidiando a Molly la que ella aferraba a su cabeza contra el viento.  
"¡Aquí estamos! Aquí abajo, señor Graham -dijo ella, desapareciendo repentinamente por debajo del nivel de la hierba-.  
Alarmado, Will aceleró su paso para encontrarse de pie en la subida de una colina muy alta mirando hacia abajo a un cementerio generalizado en el valle boscoso de abajo. La hierba alta fue cortada cuidadosamente en una franja ancha alrededor del exterior de la pared de piedra apilada y el suelo dentro estaba bien cuidado. Los caminos eran uniformes y llenos de piedra, los mausoleos y las lápidas limpiadas y sentadas tranquilas bajo el refugio de las enormes ramas de roble que las sombreaban.  
-¡Vamos! -gritó Molly, deteniéndose a medio camino de la colina para hacerle señas-. ¡Ella estará bien!  
Will descendió en un ángulo cuidadoso, su yegua avanzando a lo largo de él, bufando en su oído. Will la condujo a la entrada del cementerio y la sujetó a una rama baja, dejándola para masticar la hierba recortada en la sombra donde el rocío aún permanecía pesado y húmedo.  
-Bueno ... aquí estamos -dijo Molly, observándolo atar la yegua.  
-Sí, aquí estamos -dijo Will, poniendo la canasta junto a la pared. Él se movió dentro con la apreciación y el respeto silenciosos, tomando en el cambio en la atmósfera aquí dentro de este lugar de descanso agradable, sombreado para las generaciones de Lecters. Había pensado que sería más grande.  
"Perdieron mucha gente en el extranjero; estaban enterrados allí o no había suficiente para enviar a casa -dijo Molly, justo detrás de él. Se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y se abanicó con él, mirando a su alrededor con melancolía que parecía extraño para las personas que eran extrañas para ella. "Sólo la familia principal descansa aquí, los herederos directos y sus cónyuges, cualesquiera niños que tuvieran que murieran jóvenes o solteros. Cada whipstitch, mueven la pared lejana hacia fuera, pero me imagino que será años antes de que tengan que hacer eso otra vez. Para un grupo de Alfas, ya no se reproducen mucho. "  
Will asintió distraídamente, moviéndose hacia las piedras más nuevas, buscando los nombres, pero sobre todo después de las fechas. Era vago en las fechas: Aníbal había dejado el continente para ir a la guerra cuando Will tenía apenas ocho años, pero estaba seguro de que podía encontrar la tumba de la primera esposa de Aníbal y por lo menos poner un nombre al misterio.  
-Entonces, ¿qué estás buscando, señor Graham? -preguntó Molly, trasladándose a una piedra situada en el extremo opuesto del cementerio, donde se agachó para rastrear las letras.  
"Estoy persiguiendo sombras," Will suspiró, y rió suavemente. "Honestamente, no sé por qué estoy aquí o lo que esperaba encontrar ..."  
Se detuvo cuando llegó al final de la fila Molly estaba en y vio un grupo de piedras que llamó su atención. Una lápida estaba coronada con la apariencia de un querubín cubierto como si durmiera, las alas dobladas en descanso reposado. Era claramente una piedra de niño, y bajo el ángel estaba el nombre de Mischa Lecter.  
Sufocando la oscuridad y el terror, el rugido del agua, el grito de la rotura de la madera y los caballos asustados ...  
"Qué terrible", respiró Will, estremeciéndose al recordar la triste historia de Bedelia sobre lo que había ocurrido. -Era muy joven.  
"Mischa? Cuatro años era apenas bastante tiempo para cualquier cosa. Siempre es tan triste cuando es pequeño, "Molly dijo, enderezándose para acercarse. "¿Estás muy familiarizado con la familia? Hubo un terrible accidente. Su madre y su padre murieron con ella, ¿ves? Todos fueron enterrados el mismo día.  
Will miró las piedras alrededor de la tumba de Mischa mientras Molly las señalaba. Uno leyó a Ciro Lecter , Hijo Amado. Era una piedra preciosa, pero ciertamente no era tan grande como los mausoleos que albergaban generaciones pasadas de herederos de Lecter. Refrigeró a Will a pensar que el anciano cálido y amoroso en quien había confiado había sido capaz de cortar a su hijo tan completamente libre de sus afectos que esta piedra exiliada era el único marcador de su vida.  
Había una piedra a la izquierda de Ciro Lecter, mucho más resistida, a semejanza de una diosa mirando hacia arriba al cielo.  
“S aule Lecter , hija amada y preciosa esposa ,” leerá, y el pensamiento del retrato en la galería de Hartford House, la mujer con rizos oscuros y una sonrisa secreta. Ese mismo cuadro se colocaba al lado del vacante vacío que había albergado la imagen de Cyrus Lecter.  
Saule Lecter, la madre de Hannibal, cuya fecha de muerte fue precisamente el cumpleaños de Hannibal.  
Bedelia ciertamente no mencionó eso , aunque en retrospectiva debería haberlo comprendido por su fraseo. La ex Lady Clarges había muerto de parto, ya fuera o por complicaciones, y su despiadado esposo había depositado rápidamente a Hannibal en Fernhill bajo el cuidado de su hermana y huyó del país.  
"Triste, ¿no?" -preguntó Molly, quedándose a su lado.  
-La pérdida de una vida es siempre motivo de tristeza -murmuró Will, pensando en lo que le había dicho Bedelia. Me pregunto si había algún aprecio en su matrimonio.  
-Algunos, estoy seguro -dijo Molly-. "Aunque cuando se cría para el linaje, supongo que cosas como afecto y cariño no pesan tan fuertemente como el pedigrí de uno."  
"Deber", Will suspiró, frunciendo el ceño. "Un hombre pobre es libre en sus elecciones donde un noble no es".  
-Un noble puede darse el lujo de ser despojado de algunas elecciones -dijo Molly, sonriendo un poco para suavizar su aguda respuesta-. "Estoy seguro de que hay un hombre pobre o dos que se casaría con alguien a quien se le dijo, si eso significaba que él tenía comidas calientes y seguras y un lugar para descansar la cabeza sin sacrificar su vida".  
-Ese es un punto excelente -concedió Will-. Su curiosidad por la madrastra de Aníbal lo venció, y volvió su atención a la otra piedra, situada junto a la de Ciro Lecter, pero posicionada de tal manera que le dio a Will la impresión de exclusión. Era una tumba a regañadientes al otro lado de Mischa, la más cercana al camino.  
Había marcas en ella, personajes en letras desconocidas para Will. Debajo de las letras había un grabado de una máscara de ópera, con las fechas de su nacimiento y muerte.  
Will había imaginado que era muy joven, aquella mujer que había atrapado el interés de Cyrus Lecter. Le sorprendió ver que había sido apenas shy de su cuadragésimo cumpleaños cuando ella había muerto, casi diez años el mayor de su marido. Tenía sentido lógico cuando consideraba que había sido famosa en la ópera antes de conocerlo, pero por alguna razón la había imaginado más cerca de su propia edad.  
-Ojalá tuviera medios para leer su nombre -murmuró Will, frustrado de que incluso en esto se mantuviera elusiva. "Me gustaría tener un medio para saber más sobre ella en absoluto ..."  
-Murasaki -apostilló Molly, sorprendiéndolo, riéndose de su expresión de asombro y diciendo: -¡Créeme, era famosa incluso en Duxbury!  
-¿De qué manera, Molly? Will preguntó. -¿Ella es una cantante de ópera?  
"Oh, ella no era sólo una cantante de ópera, el Sr. Graham. Antes de que ella fuera la concubina de Cyrus, ella era famosa en el continente. Realizó para reyes y reinas, y tenía los asuntos de amor y los duelos lucharon por ella" Molly dijo, inclinándose a rozar una hoja perdida de la tapa aplanada de la piedra, su voz llena de suave admiración por una vida tan excitante. "Ella era de algún lugar tan lejano, no tengo ni idea de cómo la gente puede llegar de aquí a aquí. Al parecer, ella vino de algún tipo de línea real allí, y se fue cuando su familia fue exterminada. Hay tantas versiones de cada historia, que nunca podría decir lo que era real o no, pero me encantó escuchar todos ellos cuando pude. Quiero decir, yo nunca la conocí, obviamente, ella estaba muerta mucho tiempo antes de que yo naciera, pero las historias circularon por años, principalmente porque ella estaba- "  
"Omegan," Will respiró, las conclusiones se formaron rápidamente. Sabía por la historia de Bedelia que Cyrus la había llevado a casa en algún momento después del nacimiento de Hannibal, y de las fechas en la piedra de Mischa no podía haber pasado mucho tiempo después.  
-Sí -dijo Molly, frunciendo el ceño-. "La gente puede ser tan ... horrible al respecto."  
-Fue ella quien lo crió -dijo, frotando su frente caliente, confirmó sus sospechas. -Una Omega levantó a Hannibal.  
“ Hannibal ?” Dijo Molly, resoplando con un desdén que sorprendió a Will. -¿Es usted tan familiar con Lord Clarges? Tenga cuidado de no hacerle daño, Sr. Graham. Ese hombre es una amenaza.  
Su repentino vitriolo lo sorprendió al mirarla y Will quedó consternado por la desdichada expresión de su rostro.  
-¿Por qué dices eso, Molly? -preguntó, nervioso de que le dieran vida sus miedos, de que se enteraría de que su marido era realmente capaz de arreglar un accidente para que lo retirara por completo.  
Los ojos chispeantes de Molly destellaron fuego cuando ella encontró su mirada y sus palabras eran agudas como vidrio cuando ella escupió, "Porque él mató a mi hermana ."  
________________________________________  
Hannibal se mostró reacio a preguntar después de Will mañana, todavía reflexionando sobre su intercambio de anoche y las revelaciones que Berger había hecho. Aníbal se preocupó de que pudiera mirar a Will y que su pequeño cónyuge perceptivo se diera cuenta de que sus prejuicios largos y profundos habían hundido en sus cimientos, no tanto como la arena, cambiantes e inciertos, y de alguna manera podría pensar menos aún él que ya lo hizo.  
Desde sus primeros recuerdos, había sido educado con un entendimiento que ahora consideraba infundado. Perder esa certeza, cuestionar su propio juicio y todo lo que había pensado que era realidad ... era alarmante y alarmante.  
De hecho, había caminado por un mundo en el que la gente había jugado a sus percepciones, contento de mantenerlo en ignorancia voluntaria. Algunos lo habían hecho, él sabía, por intención deliberada de usar esas creencias a su favor, para empujar sus propias agendas con él. Otros, como Berger, lo habían hecho para evitar despertar el temperamento de Hannibal.  
Y tantas vidas habían sufrido por ello. Tantas vidas se habían perdido por ella. Había llevado a Will, con su justa violencia y aguda inteligencia, a envolver sus delgados dedos alrededor de esas escamas y sacarlos de los ojos de Hannibal sin vacilar, forzándolo a ver la verdad. Nunca había sido nadie más que él, tan perfectamente honesto y sin astucia que Hannibal no tuvo más remedio que reconocerlo.  
Cuánto pudo haber cambiado, si Hannibal hubiera conocido a alguien como Will cuando era más joven, antes de casarse con Melinda, antes de huir a los campos de batalla para ahogar su culpa en sangre y muerte ...  
Dejó a Hannibal pensativo y contemplativo, absorto en sus reflexiones, que tomó un pequeño desayuno solo en el solarium. No lo disfrutó tanto como había esperado, considerando que su impredecible esposa no estaba presente para distraerlo, pero Berger se abrió paso con un paquete de cartas que lo obligó a detenerse.  
Hannibal encontró que era un paquete de correspondencia enviada desde Galley Field para él, su correspondencia habitual de pacientes y arrendatarios, invitaciones para eventos en la capital y varias revistas que él suscribía para mantenerse al corriente de los últimos conocimientos médicos.  
La carta de Alana lo guardó para el último, y la abrió cuando los criados vinieron despejar su desayuno.

Hannibal ,  
Espero que esta carta te encuentre bien, y tenga gran éxito en tus esfuerzos por reconciliarte con tu abuelo. Te prometí que te escribiría en alguna ocasión en tu ausencia y que quería hacerlo especialmente ahora como un recordatorio de que todos estamos manejando muy feliz aquí sin nada en el mundo que moleste nuestros pensamientos, pero que acciones puedes tomar apresuradamente.  
Marissa está muy bien y ha empezado a correr por todas partes. Ella está corriendo cariño Margot harapiento; Estaba seguro de que tendría que pedirle un tónico para calmar sus nervios, ¡nuestra chica ha sido tan molesta! Insiste en subir las escaleras en el momento en que se eviten los ojos, y parece que se encuentra instantáneamente en cualquier lugar que sea peligroso para ella. No sé a quién preocuparse más, al niño oa mi Margot.  
He recibido noticias alentadoras del comité que usted convocó sobre el tema de la escuela aquí. He enviado a lo largo de su carta a usted para leer en su tiempo libre. Por este tiempo el próximo año vamos a romper el terreno, y estoy seguro de que nunca he sentido más orgulloso de lo que hemos logrado! Margot, por supuesto, está tratando de mantener mi cabeza firmemente en mi negocio en lugar de en las nubes, pero me encuentro soñando con el día en que las mujeres que permitimos con el conocimiento se mantendrá igual con los hombres en el campo médico, y me da esperanza.  
El bebé es sano, fuerte y pateando, tanto como el anterior. Estoy seguro de que será un chico esta vez. Espero y rezo mucho. Me has cumplido tu promesa, Hannibal, y te cumpliré mi promesa: un muchacho por tu abuelo, aunque me siento algo escéptico ante tus seguridades de que lo aceptará como un heredero viable.  
A este respecto, debo exhortarle a que nos recuerde con cariño y cuidado y le dé una cierta dosis de ese sentimiento a su cónyuge, sin embargo usted puede verlo. Él nunca se ha entrometido en sus decisiones ni ha hecho una carga de sí mismo en ningún aspecto. Usted me ha reprendido antes en mi defensa de él, Hannibal, pero estoy de pie por mis palabras, porque sé muy bien lo que es ser despreciado por aquellos que deben amar a nosotros.  
Diré al final, ten cuidado con él, Hannibal. Le dejaste un niño detrás de ti y se ha convertido en un hombre en tu ausencia que debe recordar muy bien lo mal que te separaste. Sea gentil con él, como usted estaba con nosotros, y no haga nada impulsivo.  
Todos nuestros afectos más afectuosos,  
Alana, Margot, Marissa

Hannibal suspiró y leyó la carta dos veces antes de meterla en su chaqueta, reflexionando sobre su súplica. No volvió a escribir en esas breves ocasiones en que no estaban juntos, nunca había escrito de vuelta, pero casi quería, aunque sólo fuera para advertirle de lo que Thomas, sin duda, le diría en el momento en que lo visitó. Le alivió que no estuviera en Galley Field, con toda honestidad. No estaba completamente preparado para manejar el regaño de Alana, aunque fuera tan suave como lo sería.  
En cambio, abrió su carta del comité, escribió una serie de instrucciones a su abogado sobre el tema de la escuela que estaba patrocinando, y luego compuso un anuncio para un administrador de fincas por pura distracción desesperada.  
Llamó a Hawkes, que llegó con tanta prisa que Hannibal estaba seguro de que había estado flotando fuera de la puerta, y entregó su correspondencia, diciendo: "Envíenlos al correo y mandenlos a la Capital inmediatamente".  
-Nada terrible, espero, mi señor -dijo Hawkes, volviéndose de inmediato para entregarlo al lacayo detrás de él, donde todo se llevaba a las manos seguras del personal de servicio de Hartford House y sería atendido apropiadamente.  
-Sólo algunas instrucciones para los empleados de Capital. Voy a publicar la posición de administrador de fincas -dijo Hannibal, señalando la forma en que las cejas espesas de Hawkes se juntaron en desaprobación. Sonriendo ligeramente ante la reprobación sin palabras, Hannibal dijo: -Will se pondrá pronto manos a la obra para atender al siguiente heredero de Lecter, el señor Hawkes. No puede estar preocupado por el funcionamiento de Hartford House durante algún tiempo.  
-¿Estás enhorabuena en orden, mi señor? -preguntó Hawkes, sabiendo maldito bien y bien, él y Will no habían compartido nada más que un cebo mutuo y unas cuantas habitaciones, hasta la fecha.  
-Hay la cuestión de convencer al señor Graham -dijo Hannibal, volviendo a ver aquella ligera desaprobación ante su elección de palabras-. "Pero estoy sumamente confiado en mi capacidad para hacerlo."  
-Tengo toda la fe que necesites una confianza tan merecida, mi señor -dijo Hawkes con una sonrisa maliciosa que apenas le tocaba los labios-, ya que el señor Graham es un joven muy testarudo cuando su mente está preparada.  
-Bueno, entonces, como todas las criaturas con cabeza de toro, tendremos choques hasta que uno de nosotros ceda -dijo Hannibal divertido.  
-No estoy del todo seguro, mi Señor, de que debas intentar algo así -dijo el señor Hawkes, haciendo reír a Hannibal.  
-Es raro, ¿no es cierto, señor Hawkes? -preguntó Hannibal, poniéndose de pie para mirar distraídamente por la habitación, contemplando los cambios pequeños y discretos que su compañero era responsable. Ni una sola habitación de Hartford House perdió su toque hábil y sutil excepto su propia suite. Era extraño pensar que Will lo evitara todos estos años, un respeto silencioso por su privacidad que Hannibal no había esperado.  
"Un Original, creo que es el término, mi Señor".  
Hannibal sonrió al oír eso, "Oh, me gusta eso".  
Pensé que tal vez lo harías.  
Entonces la sonrisa de Hannibal se desvaneció. "Parece ... bastante solo aquí."  
El señor Hawkes no dijo nada, pero permaneció atento.  
"Hartford House está destinada a organizar partidos y fomentar familias numerosas", dijo Hannibal, pensando en la Casa como lo había sido en su infancia. "Es ... triste verla tan desconsolada".  
"Ha sido muy tranquilo aquí, mi Señor", dijo Hawkes. "Todas las cosas consideradas."  
-La enfermedad del abuelo -dijo Hannibal-. -Pero Will ... ¿no tenía a nadie que le hiciera compañía?  
"Lord du Maurier visita cuando está en el campo, mi Señor", dijo Hawkes.  
"Pero ninguno de la familia de Will", pensó Hannibal. -¿Ha mencionado a su padre?  
El señor Hawkes frunció el ceño solemnemente. -No, mi Señor. El Sr. Graham no ha tenido contacto con ningún miembro de su familia desde su llegada aquí y rara vez habla sobre asuntos personales ".  
-No hay contacto -anunció Hannibal, fijando a Hawkes con una mirada severa-. Aunque Will mismo había admitido que incluso sus hermanas no se habían atrevido a contactarlo, se sintió obligado a preguntar: -¿Ni siquiera cartas?  
Creo que escribió al conde poco después de su partida, mi señor, pero la carta fue devuelta sin abrir.  
Hannibal frunció el ceño, cerrando las manos a la espalda y balanceándose ligeramente, su irritación que le escapaba en pequeñas palabras que su mayordomo conocía muy bien.  
“Sin abrir de hecho ,” murmuró. Le dio al señor Hawkes una sonrisa apretada e infeliz, añadiendo, "Dudo que devuelva una carta de mi abuelo sin abrir ".  
-Lo dudo mucho, mi Señor -dijo el señor Hawkes, dándole una leve sonrisa a cambio-. -¿Puedo ofrecer una opinión, mi Señor?  
Hannibal alzó las cejas.  
-Tal vez sería más considerado con el señor Graham si no se le pidiera al conde a Hartford House -dijo el señor Hawke, inusualmente sincero con él. "No tengo ningún entendimiento firme dado que el Sr. Graham nunca habla de su familia, pero parece que la relación ha sufrido desde su llegada aquí. Tal vez un ambiente menos público sería mejor para una reunión en caso de que se volviera ... desagradable .  
-¿Se engaña, señor Hawkes? Incluso si hubiera tenido tanta inclinación a ser grosero, el Conde tendría que ser muy valiente, de hecho, para creer que podría librarse de semejante conducta -dijo Hannibal, y cuando Hawkes se quedó quieta, añadió sombríamente-: Por supuesto, considerando mi tratamiento de Will, él asumiría que su hijo no tiene amigos aquí.  
-No quería ser indelicado ...  
"Señor. Hawkes, te aseguro que antes tendría que esperar que el suelo me tragara más que a ti ser indelicado -dijo Hannibal, y suspiró pesadamente. -Gracias, Hawkes. Su candor es apreciado.  
Eso le valió una inclinación de la cabeza plateada de Mr. Hawkes.  
-Hawkes, ¿podrías ... saber de algún lugar de Hartford House que sea de Will? -preguntó Hannibal, notando el ligero espasmo de las viejas cejas del mayordomo. -En eso se siente cómodo. Me parece muy poco rastro de él aquí en Hartford House, como si no viviera aquí en absoluto.  
"Sí, mi Señor," le dijo Hawkes, recuperándose. -Hay un pequeño espacio que el señor Graham ha reclamado en el ático.  
Asombrado, Hannibal preguntó: -¿Por qué en los siete infiernos es secuestrado en el ático?  
Lo que sólo le atrajo una mirada suave y encapuchada de su mayordomo, que dijo con sonora dignidad: -Honestamente no sentí mi lugar para interrogarlo, mi Señor.  
Tenía un tono sutil que sugería que Hannibal tampoco debía cuestionarlo, considerando todas las cosas.  
Avergonzado de que tuviera que ser castigado con su ayuda, Hannibal se llevó al pasillo de los sirvientes más cercanos y subió hasta donde los domésticos de Hartford se alojaban. El ático propiamente dicho no estaba protegido contra la entrada, pero ninguno de los criados se arriesgaba a vivir por curiosidad, por lo que Hannibal no dudó de que permaneciera intacto a excepción de Will.  
Avanzó cautelosamente por la estrecha escalera y salió a través de las ventanas del ático. Era un laberinto de almacenamiento, pero una buena parte del ático aún no había sido utilizada con más que suficientes habitaciones grandes para albergar las aficiones que Will logró en su tiempo libre limitado.  
Tomó cierta búsqueda de su parte, pero Hannibal finalmente la localizó, de vuelta contra el extremo de la Casa lejos de cualquiera de las escaleras. La habitación que había escogido, como era de esperar, era pequeña, con su propia ventana, y estaba vacía de Will, para gran decepción de Hannibal.  
Pero no estaba tan vacío de la presencia de Will como el resto de Hartford House.  
La ventana estaba limpia y chispeante, las paredes, vigas, y el suelo diligentemente mantenido impecable. Había un solo escritorio debajo de la ventana, la silla empujada, su superficie dispuesta con una plétora de herramientas y objetos que Hannibal no podía entender al principio.  
Entonces advirtió que los señuelos colgaban de la línea de pescado en ordenadas hileras de clavijas, y se dieron cuenta de lo que Will quería decir.  
Después de todo, eres un artista -reflexionó, tirando de la pequeña silla y poniéndose en el escritorio de Will, que tenía un señuelo en marcha, y Hannibal se divertía un instante mirándolo a través de la lupa apoyada sobre ella. de hilo de color, mechones, ganchos desnudos, plumas variadas y pedacitos de pequeños objetos encontrados estaban ordenados cuidadosamente en el escritorio, era una colección bastante grande y cada señuelo era único.  
"Estas son tus acuarelas", murmuró Hannibal, mirando a cada uno a su vez con creciente aprecio y dolor mientras pensaba en Will aquí solo, trabajando en silencio en piezas que nadie vería jamás.  
Lo molestaba profundamente, incluso más cuando comenzó a contar la cantidad de señuelos que Will había hecho en los últimos seis años.  
Hannibal se puso de pie y realmente los miró, recogiendo sus favoritos cuidadosamente. Reunió una buena presentación antes de regresar a la planta baja para buscar a Hawkes.  
-¡Ay, milord, hay un caballero ...!  
"Hawkes, quiero que los tengas montados y enmarcados", dijo Hannibal, empujando las líneas hacia él.  
El señor Hawkes, que no había sufrido una sacudida cuando su joven maestro le había lanzado una rana cuando era niño, no le dio ni una pestaña que le ofreciera los señuelos de Will.  
-¿Y hay algún modo particular de preferir, mi Señor? -preguntó, ajustándose con admirable facilidad.  
-Me sorprende -dijo Hannibal, añadiendo seriamente-: Varios marcos pequeños, nada demasiado ostentoso, y que los pongan en las diferentes salas.  
-Sí, señor -dijo el señor Hawkes-, ¿dónde pueden ser vistos por los visitantes, verdad, señor?  
-Sí, Hawkes -dijo Hannibal-. "Me encuentro impresionado por los diversos talentos de Will. Quisiera que los demás compartan mi agradecimiento por sus esfuerzos".  
-Comprendo perfectamente, mi Señor -dijo el señor Hawkes, dándole una sonrisa cariñosa-.  
-Gracias, Hawkes -dijo Hannibal, complacido de que se ocupara de él. Había una alta probabilidad de que Will le coshed con algo para su robo, pero él esperaba mucho no. -¿Y tienes idea de dónde está mi cónyuge?  
-Ha ido a Duxbury, mi señor -dijo Hawkes, la misma imagen de dignidad con la incongruente adición de varias docenas de señuelos de pesca que colgaban de una mano. Pero hay un caballero ...  
¿Duxbury? ¿Qué diablos tiene? -preguntó Hannibal, enderezándose la ropa, incluso su propia mención de su compañero, lo que provocó la necesidad de prepararse contra la posible censura de Will.  
-Creo que ha mostrado interés en el cementerio de la familia, mi señor -dijo Hawkes, deteniéndolo fríamente-. -Hizo mención de su curiosidad por eso.  
La nariz de Hannibal se arrugó en un suave gruñido y dijo: -¡Ha caballo ensillado, Hawkes! Esa mente aguda de él va a ser el fin de mí! "  
-¿Y el caballero, mi señor? -preguntó Hawkes. -Dice que es un criado enviado por lady Rathmore.  
-Entonces, puede esperar -dijo Aníbal, inquieto por el deseo de irse. -Por desgracia, no puedo .  
Si Will estaba en el cementerio, no era debido a la curiosidad ociosa. Iba a confirmar algo, muy probablemente el rumor de que Hannibal se había casado una vez antes, y si había una cosa que no deseaba discutir con Will Graham, además de la Omega que lo había criado, era la mujer con la que se había casado antes casarse con Will.  
Will miró impotente mientras Molly temblaba ante él, sus pequeñas manos apretadas en puños y sus ojos azules brillantes con lágrimas no derramadas.  
-Molly -dijo Will, angustiada por su propia angustia-. "No entiendo. ¿Por qué crees que Aníbal mata a tu hermana?  
-Porque le ha molestado -dijo, rígida de rabia y dolor. Se pasó el antebrazo por los ojos y miró hacia la lápida a la que había estado frente. "No la recuerdo muy bien, ella ya estaba casi crecida cuando llegué, pero toda la ciudad sabe lo que él le hizo. Y sólo porque es rico y poderoso, fue capaz de salirse con la suya.  
Will sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, todavía confundido, y se inclinó para mirar a Molly a la piedra.  
" Melinda Lecter, puedes encontrar la paz en la muerte " se inscribió en su cara con un lapso de fechas que sumó sólo dieciséis años.  
"Melinda Lecter," murmuró, su preocupación se agudizó. -¿Era su hermana?  
Molly asintió y rió, llena de lágrimas. -No que lo supieras mirándonos, pero sí, una vez, Fosters formó parte de la familia Lecter.  
Will tomó una respiración profunda, el miedo se asentó en su vientre como un peso. -Fue la primera esposa de Hannibal.  
Molly asintió enfáticamente, limpiándose el rostro con las manos.  
"Mi madre siempre me dijo que cuando vino a vivir con su abuelo, conoció a mi hermana en la feria y se convirtieron en compañeras de juegos", dijo, echando otra larga mirada hacia la tumba de su hermana. "Ella dijo que eran mejores amigas, y de repente, cuando cumplió los quince años, él la cortó de su vida. Mamá dijo que la devastó. Se llevó a la cama, enferma todo el tiempo, le envió carta tras carta.  
Will alargó la mano y la tomó de la mano sin pensar, apretando sus dedos en la suya, su doloroso recuerdo como una espina en su imaginación, tan aguda que le dolía el corazón por ella y su hermana perdida.  
"Lo siento," dijo ella, tomando una respiración temblorosa. -No es nada de lo que me pediste.  
-Por favor, dígame -le urgió Will, mirándola con ansiedad. "Es ... es algo que debo saber, Molly."  
Ella lo miró durante un largo momento, y finalmente asintió con la cabeza cuando Will murmuró: -Por favor, Molly, dime qué le pasó a tu hermana.  
"No podría haber sido más de tres o cuatro cuando se enfermó, así que realmente no recuerdo mucho, sólo algunas cosas aquí y allá y lo que otros me han dicho ... pero un día se presentó y carted ella - dijo Molly. “Yo no recuerdo el entrenador que viene. Era lo más grandioso que había visto. Pensé que Melinda era una princesa y la llevaba a un castillo real.  
Ella se echó a reír con tristeza, y se secó los ojos con su chal, la peor de sus lágrimas.  
-Pero no lo hizo, él se escapó con ella como si fuera una especie de vergüenza -dijo Molly, respirando profundamente. ¡ Dioses fue un escándalo! No la vimos por un mes, y luego de la nada, el señor Stammets vino y le dijo a mis padres que había muerto. Les dio una especie de asentamiento para callarlos. El duque la tuvo en el suelo ese mismo día, sin despertar, sin servicio, sólo trajo el ataúd tan pronto como el agujero fue excavado y ponerla en ".  
Absorbió eso en silencio, una extraña quietud cayendo sobre él para que los chismes de su hermana fueran confirmados. Aníbal había estado casado una vez. Ella había muerto dentro de un mes de casarse con él.  
Dio un suspiro estremecido, atravesado en diferentes direcciones por lo que sabía y lo que quería ser cierto.  
Desesperadamente no quería que esto fuera cierto.  
-¿No le dijeron a tus padres de qué murió? -preguntó, soltando su mano para poner su brazo sobre su hombro, confortándolos a los dos lo mejor que sabía.  
Molly volvió a sacudir la cabeza, su cabello suelto rebotando alrededor de sus mejillas. -No, no lo sabían. El duque estaba furioso cuando Lord Clarges la trajo a casa, sin embargo. Todo el mundo dice que Hannibal la mató porque el duque iba a desheredarlo. Tiene temperamento, por lo que tiene mucho sentido. Sin mencionar que huyó del país en el momento en que murió. Ni siquiera llegó a la tumba. Incluso el duque tuvo la gracia de venir a la tumba.  
Will la palmeó de nuevo, sus pensamientos corriendo. Sabía muy bien lo fácil que resultaba irritar a Hannibal, pero también sabía que Hannibal no era tan fácilmente obligado a hacer algo que no deseaba hacer. Si se hubiera casado con Melinda por elección, incluso la amenaza de ser repudiado como su padre había sido no lo habría influido.  
Pero había algo.  
Las niñas de dieciséis años no acababan de morir repentinamente sin previo aviso, y Hannibal había terminado la escuela de medicina para entonces, así que habría sabido maneras de acabar con su vida que las autoridades locales no pensarán buscar.  
No estaba completamente seguro de qué hacer con él, pero una cosa era cierta: Melinda Foster había entrado en Hartford House viva y salía de nuevo un mes después en un ataúd sin explicación, acompañada de un gran asentamiento.  
Ciertamente puso dudas en la mente de Will.  
"Lo siento, realmente necesitaba quitarme el pecho, supongo", dijo Molly, ofreciéndole una sonrisa temblorosa. Nunca he hablado con nadie antes.  
-Por favor, no te disculpes -dijo Will, dando un apretón a su hombro-. -Debe haber sido terriblemente difícil para ti y tu familia perderla, especialmente en tales circunstancias.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa se endureció bajo el peso de su habitual alegría. "Sólo me dice que nunca pagó por ello, no como nosotros lo haría la gente normal. Pero todo está en el pasado y no hay nada que pueda hacer por él ahora ... lo siento por haberle lanzado todo eso, señor Graham.  
-Por favor, no lo sientas -dijo Will, serio y sincero-. -Has tenido una pérdida muy dolorosa, Sra. Foster.  
-Y tienes una cara muy amable -dijo ella, algo enrojecida de vergüenza una vez que la ira y el dolor la habían drenado-. Tentativamente, le sonrió y le preguntó: -¿Crees que lo que buscas está aquí?  
Will le dio una sonrisa propia y asintió ligeramente, dispuesto a cambiar de tema por su insistencia. -Sí, sí. Creo que sé lo suficiente. Gracias, Molly, por toda tu ayuda.  
-Quieres darme las gracias y luego darme de comer, señor Graham -dijo ella, con su risa ronca haciendo un buen regreso-. "Ese obstáculo es tu almuerzo, ¿verdad? ¿Traes suficiente para dos?  
"Conocer al personal, sí, lo hice", le dijo Will, sonriendo. "Estoy más que feliz de compartir por tomarse su tiempo."  
-Bueno, no comamos aquí, los haremos celosos -dijo Molly, señalando la puerta-. Ese árbol tiene una bonita sombra y no tendremos que compartirlo con tu caballo.  
Will se rió suavemente de eso, y los dos dejaron el sombrío silencio del cementerio para recuperar su almuerzo.  
 


	17. Chapter 17

El viaje a Duxbury dejó a Hannibal con demasiado tiempo para pensar en las razones por las que nunca había vuelto, desde que Melinda había sido enterrada. Se encontró reacio a ir allí a pesar de su necesidad, provocadora y apremiante de encontrar a Will, como si los fantasmas de su familia descuidada pudieran hacerle responsable de su ausencia.  
Ahora, sin más compañía que sus propios pensamientos y la seguridad de ver finalmente su último lugar de descanso, Hannibal se encontró pensando en ella. Su amistad de la infancia seguía siendo uno de sus mejores recuerdos de su época en Hartford House. Ella había tomado el lugar de su pequeña hermana perdida al principio, estando tan cerca de Mischa en edad. Hannibal se había enamorado el momento en que se encontraron, tomando el papel de su protector, para la diversión de sus padres. Sus años medianos habían pasado en una borrosa exploración, trepando árboles, siendo despreocupados y felices, siempre con Melinda a su lado. Su abuelo había intentado desalentar su asociación, pero Hannibal había encontrado maneras alrededor de eso, como lo harían los niños a menudo. Incluso entonces sabía que tendría que casarse bien cuando fuera mayor de edad.  
Esas advertencias habían caído en oídos sordos, golpeando contra la pared de la seguridad juvenil que sabía lo que era mejor para sí mismo. Había estado decidido a casarse con Melinda cuando ambos fueran lo suficientemente mayores, ya que los cuatro años de diferencia parecían prolongarse para siempre, el tiempo suficiente para que sus sentimientos por ella se hubieran transformado de hermanos en algo completamente distinto.  
Y entonces ella finalmente lo alcanzó y todo se había desmoronado ...  
Hannibal sacudió sus recuerdos de ella, los dientes apretando fuerte con sentimientos que no habían muerto con ella. Exhortó a su caballo por el sendero menos utilizado y cruzó los campos para acortar la distancia y evitar la ciudad misma. Los campos dieron paso a los arbustos y al grueso de la cordillera, forzando a Hannibal a desmontar y conducir a su caballo por el resto del camino. Salió en lo alto de la cresta y se detuvo, sus ojos ámbar buscando cualquier signo de Will.  
Vio a la yegua de Will esperando pacientemente a la sombra, y luego vio a Will sentado en una manta separada justo más allá, hablando con animación a una sonriente y rubia mujer, que estaba ocupada empacando los restos de su almuerzo en un cesto.  
Le sorprendió ver a Will allí, sonriendo y relajado en compañía de esa mujer, y entonces se le ocurrió a Hannibal que nadie le había preguntado a Will dónde estaba su preferencia. Todos, incluso su abuelo que era el más atento de Will, habían asumido que, como Omega, Will querría un macho Alfa.  
Al verlos allí, Hannibal sintió que su estómago se aferraba a la incertidumbre, pensando que tal vez en sus seis años viviendo como un hombre beta, los deseos de Will corrieron hacia las mujeres, como las de Hannibal.  
Lo cual le suplicaba por qué le hacía sentirse tan extrañamente infeliz al considerar tal cosa, cuando él tenía la plena intención de criar a Will y abandonarlo de nuevo.  
' Debido a que no tiene la intención de ...'  
El silencioso pensamiento llegó sin fanfarria, instalándose en un lugar que ya se había hecho dentro de él para él y que sólo había llegado a casa por fin, cálido y pequeño, pero cada vez más fuerte con cada latido del corazón.  
Por supuesto que no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Apenas había dado a Addendum un pensamiento desde que cabalgó con Will en sus rondas. Había estado atrapado en fascinación y nuevas opciones habían comenzado a formarse.  
Quería conocer a Will. Quería que Will lo conociera, a cambio.  
Y la única manera de que esto sucediera era promulgar un cambio vasto y permanente, no sólo para sí mismo, sino para aquellos a los que cuidaba.  
La risa de Will llegó hasta él, un sonido despreocupado y fácil que se deslizó hasta Hannibal en la ligera brisa, trayendo una sonrisa de respuesta a su boca y una flor de calor para ahuyentar la fea ansiedad que lo había plagado todo el camino a Duxbury.  
Él la envidiaba, esta joven y animada mujer que atrajo a Will a una alegría tan fácil. La envidiaba, pero no podía reprochársela. La risa de Will era un sonido demasiado preciado para no gustarle la fuente, aunque una pequeña parte de él hervía de envidia por eso.  
-Un día -anunció Hannibal, apretando las manos en las riendas de su semental-. "Ese sonido no será tan raro ..."  
Cuando su caballo miró su hombro, empujándolo por su inactividad, él tranquilamente admitió, "Él tiene un hábito poco común de esparcir mis mejores planes. Me veo obligado a reformarlos una vez más.  
El semental resopló y Hannibal se frotó la nariz aterciopelada, decidiéndose a no entrometerse en Will por el temor de que tendría que ver toda esa relajada relajación tensándose nerviosamente.

Molly fue lo suficientemente amable como para llevar a Will de regreso a Duxbury y poner unas cuantas bombas de agua en un cubo para su yegua para acabar con su sed. El día se estaba convirtiendo húmedo en el sol de la tarde y deseaba cansadamente su viaje a casa fue más corto.  
-¿Has venido por el carril principal, no? -preguntó Molly, acariciando con sus dedos la melena de la yegua mientras se escurría del cubo, mirando a Will por encima de la silla y sonriendo cuando asintió. "Justo después de la tienda a medida que regresa, verá un sendero a la derecha que le corta hacia el cementerio. Pasa por la cresta y va recto en lugar de alrededor. Te ahorrará al menos una hora.  
“ Gracias , Molly,” ¿Va respirado, contento de haber sido dicho.  
-Aquí, espera un momento -dijo, y desapareció en el fondo de su tienda.  
Will le acarició el cuello de la yegua y le canturreó, disfrutando de la débil brisa y de su estado de ánimo en blanco. Tenía mucha información a considerar, y todo iba a cambiar su percepción, lo sabía. Estaba posponiéndose frente a ella, postergando ese inevitable momento en que tendría que mirar todo y ver a Hannibal a través de la lente que formaba. Le molestó pensar que Hannibal podría haber sido responsable de la muerte de Melinda, como todos pensaban. Era como si la vida estuviera decidida a que se apegaría a aquellos sin compasión ni compunción, primero su padre y ahora Hannibal.  
Tal vez, era simplemente todo lo que se merecía cuando se llegó a ella. Tal vez, como su padre le había enseñado, carecía del valor requerido para que se le permitiera la felicidad que esperaba tan tontamente. Al ver que la correa fresca de su yegua, tan nueva y obvia en su sillín roto-en, la punzada de inquietud regresó con una venganza y se alegró de Molly a volver y distraerlo.  
"¡Aquí vamos!", Gritó ella, agitando un sombrero alrededor de su cabeza. "Justo lo que necesitas!"  
"Molly, no, no puedo ..."  
"Claro que puedes", dijo, inclinándose sobre el caballo para poner el sombrero sobre sus rizos. -Para mantener el sol un poco, por lo menos. Oh, no te veas tan culpable, es uno de los viejos sombreros de mi padre. Es basura, de verdad, así que me estás haciendo un favor. Sólo, prométete que te desharás de él, ¿de acuerdo? Es demasiado destartalado para llevar en cualquier lugar. "  
Will sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, halagada de que se lo ofreciera, y lo empujó firmemente sobre su cabeza. -Gracias, Molly. Eres muy encantador. Realmente he disfrutado hoy. "  
-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir, las visitas a los cementerios son sólo mi punto fuerte -bromeó, sonriendo. -Mire, usted sabe dónde está Duxbury, así que no sea un extraño, Sr. Graham, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez la próxima vez que viaje, podemos ir a algún lugar un poco menos sombrío.  
-Eso sería muy bonito -dijo Will, agarrándose al pomo para ponerse en su silla y sentirse cómodo. "Realmente ha sido un placer conocerte, Molly."  
-No podría estar más de acuerdo, señor Graham -dijo, entregándole su canasto y retrocediendo para dar la habitación de la yegua para dar la vuelta. "Ten un viaje seguro, y simplemente sigue ese sendero de regreso directo a Hartford, ¿de acuerdo?"  
-Sí, gracias -dijo Will, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella y clavando su montura en un tranquilo paseo por el borde del pueblo hasta el sendero, justo donde Molly le había prometido que sería.  
Era demasiado tarde para evitar que Will encontrara lo que él había buscado, Hannibal lo sabía. Se quedó en la treeline fuera de la vista, arrancando pequeñas flores que habían encontrado la compra en el borde de la madera. Esperó hasta que Will regresó a Duxbury con su amiga antes de bajar al cementerio.  
Fue una reunión sombría, casi una intrusión después de tanto tiempo ausente, y se sintió humilde de encontrarse de nuevo después de todos estos años. Los árboles que se extendían mantenían el lugar en las sombras, fresco y cómodo como el sol de la tarde cabalgó alto en el cielo, una paz tranquila que lo calmó. Hannibal bajó por las filas hasta donde descansaba su pariente más cercano. Su padre, enterrado con poca fanfarria por su desobediencia; su hermana pequeña, Mischa; esa miserable criatura que había arruinado a su padre y había costado a Hannibal a su familia allí, en su otro lado, cerca del camino y lejos de los Lecters adecuados, pero no obstante. La admiración de su abuelo por su tenacidad, tal vez; una terquedad que igualaba la suya propia.  
No podía mirar la tumba de su madre, no sin la ronroneante voz suave de su madrastra que le recordaba:  
" No hay amor como el amor de una madre, pero nunca lo entenderás, Aníbal. La mataste antes de que pudiera amarte. Pero debo agradecerte por eso, Hannibal. Si no lo hubieras hecho, no estaría aquí ... "  
Temblando de memoria, Hannibal respiró profundamente para estabilizar sus nervios. Había pensado en ella cada vez más desde que regresó a casa, una presencia que siempre lo sombreaba desde que había vuelto a casa con su padre. La muerte no había cambiado ninguna faceta de eso en lo que a ella se refería. Vivía, su visión -como decía el abuelo- sesgada por lo que le había mostrado. No quería volver a visitar ninguna parte de ella, ni ella.  
Tal vez por eso era tan renuente a regresar.  
Él sacudió la inquietud que sus pensamientos provocaron y enfocaron en el último lugar de descanso de su hermana pequeña. Una vez que estuvo bajo control, se inclinó y colocó el pequeño ramo de flores de prado en la tumba de Mischa, suspirando en la tranquila tarde. -La próxima vez te traeré un ramo adecuado, mi pequeña.  
Se sentía culpable por no haber venido a verla ni siquiera una vez en los últimos años. Cuando era joven, venía casi todos los días cuando el dolor era fresco. Esos momentos se habían alejado cada vez más entre sí, mientras otras cosas agrietaban la concha de su dolor. Cuando se había casado con Melinda, sólo había venido en el aniversario del nacimiento y la muerte de Mischa, que ya no era capaz de convocar las lágrimas que una vez habían fluido tan libremente.  
Temblaba mientras se arrodillaba entre los muertos en la sombra pacífica, el viento recogiéndose en su cabello como dedos fantasmales, fríos y sin forma. Se quedó mirando a su piedra, pero fue su último recuerdo de ella lo que vio en su lugar, esa fracción de segundo entre la vida y la muerte y la forma en que la luz había drenado de sus ojos. Había estado tan asustada, temblando en el regazo de su madre y buscándolo en la oscuridad. Ninguno de ellos había estado preparado para lo que había sucedido. En un momento ella había estado viva, y la siguiente, él la había visto deslizar por el incesante relámpago que relampagueaba sobre sus cabezas.  
"¿Me perdonarás?", Le preguntó, trazando las letras de su nombre y reemplazando el recuerdo de su rostro hundido y ensangrentado con su dulce sonrisa. "No podría salvarte, Mischa, ¿por qué no puedo salvarte?"  
¡ Fuera ! La voz de esa mujer se agrietó como un látigo en sus recuerdos, rechazándolo violentamente incluso en el momento de su muerte. ¡ Fuera!  
Incluso entonces ella había mantenido a Mischa lejos de él, empujándolo hacia atrás con su mano, alejándolo mientras el carruaje se llenaba de agua y la tormenta rugía alrededor de ellos.  
Sus últimas palabras en esta tierra habían sido advertencias, un recordatorio de que ella no lo quería, que él no era suyo, como Mischa era, que incluso en la muerte ella no podía soportarlo.  
Hannibal tomó aire, el temblor se convirtió en un estremecimiento. Se limpió el rostro con impaciencia, empujando ese momento, volviéndolo a cerrar detrás de las paredes que había construido para protegerse. Él conjuró todos sus momentos cariñosos con su hermana en lugar de otro, esos momentos acariciados cuando su risa llenó el mundo, las tardes largas pasaron explorando los jardines y pescando luciérnagas en el anochecer.  
Él sonrió entonces a pesar de su pena, recordando que ella se precipitaba en el vestido descartado de su madre, gritando a todo pulmón que ella sería Reina algún día. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije entonces, Mischa, hm? Dije que ya eras mi reina ... "

" Ella era una Omega ..."  
' La decepción requiere expectativa, Will. ¿Tenías expectativas de mí? '  
-Una vez, tal vez, pero sólo por un corto tiempo ...  
' Yo existo , Señor Clarges. Eso es bastante ofensivo por sí mismo ... "  
Hannibal se estremeció, imaginándose lo que habría hecho a cualquier persona que hubiera tratado a Mischa como había tratado a Will. Si alguien se hubiera atrevido a insultarla, la llamó repelente, la envió huyendo de su nuevo hogar con nada más que su ropa interior, había sido incluso una fracción tan desagradable y rencorosa con ella como lo había sido con Will Graham ...  
Lo habría matado.  
-Te he extrañado, querida, muy, mucho -susurró, las lágrimas finalmente se formaron en sus ojos porque no importaba cuánto tiempo había sido, él nunca dejaría de anhelar volver a verla. “ Así que mucho. Sólo espero, si hubieras vivido, que me hubieras hecho alguien muy diferente de lo que soy ahora.  
Sabía que ella no quería que él tratara a Will, y no podía, él sabía, continuar por el mismo camino de prejuicios ciegos que había seguido desde su muerte. Si lo hubiera conocido hace años, tal vez habría cambiado, pero no había manera de volver atrás y cambiar las cosas que ya habían sucedido, como se podría desear.  
Cambiar el futuro, sin embargo, estaba totalmente dentro del ámbito de la posibilidad.  
Enjugándose el rostro con el pañuelo, Hannibal respiró hondo y dejó el último lugar de descanso de Mischa con una mirada amorosa y persistente.  
No se detuvo en la tumba de su padre, un extraño que siempre había sido, un maestro severo y desconcertante que resentía el lugar que Hannibal tenía en el corazón de su abuelo.  
En cambio, se movió en silencio a la tumba de Melinda por primera vez.  
No trajo flores, nada para apaciguar a un espíritu que, sin duda, debe ir en contra de un destino desagradable. Se trajo sólo a sí mismo, a los dieciséis años de distancia del muchacho que había mirado hacia abajo en su rostro como ella había muerto y se negó a conceder su perdón.  
-¿Qué tan amargamente debes odiarme ahora? -susurró, rígido y sombrío al pie de su tumba. -Todos estos años y tus secretos enterrados contigo.  
Se agachó, con los dedos clavados en la hierba cortada y profundizando en la desmoronada tierra, como si pudiera alcanzarla y encontrarla durmiendo, Blanca Nieves esperando a un príncipe que nunca llegó.  
-Siempre me imaginé que nunca podría perdonarte -le dijo, buscando un recuerdo de ella, sorprendida de que los detalles de su rostro se volvieran tan sin esfuerzo ... -El momento en que murió ... -se interrumpió, vacilando cuando ese momento estaba allí antes que él. -Debería haberle dicho que te perdono, Melinda, aunque no lo hubiera hecho en ese momento, debería haberlo dicho y dejarte descansar ... Eras joven y tonta y tuviste la desgracia de tenerme solo a mí mismo. demasiado tarde, Melinda, pero te perdono, y espero que dondequiera que estés, que me puedas perdonar, a su vez.  
Se puso en pie, con las lágrimas rozando los ojos pero negándose a caer.  
-Tengo el perdón de mi propio para ganar -dijo, respirando hondo. "Tendré que contar tu historia un día, Melinda, nuestra historia , y pronto.Créeme cuando digo que el que voy a decirle que nunca lo juzgaría.Él es un hombre mucho mejor que yo ..."  
Sintió que la brisa volvía a levantarse, un cepillo de vida contra su rostro, y por un momento se imaginó que le estaba alisando la mejilla como a menudo lo hacía.  
-Lo siento mucho por lo que has sufrido, Melinda -susurró, y salió en silencio del cementerio, sabiendo que no era más que la primera de muchas disculpas que pronto tendría que hacer.  
Will llegó de regreso a Hartford House esa tarde a una recepción inusual. A saber, un furor.  
Era bastante inusual ver al personal de Hartford House en una pérdida, pero Will sabía el momento en que llegó a la casa que, de hecho, fueron enteramente en tan desafortunado evento.  
Su curiosidad apuró momentáneamente sus ansiosas sospechas acerca de Hannibal, Will se acercó al pequeño grupo de lacayos reunidos y la figura alta y bastante sorprendente que parecían estar observando.  
"¿Puedo ayudar?", Le ofreció, deteniendo a la yegua con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
El olor de un Alfa burlaba su nariz, humo de madera y cuero y extrañamente familiar.  
-Lord Clarges -dijo el Alfa, volviéndose hacia él y quitándose el sombrero, su voz suave y ronca, su postura extrañamente temerosa por un Alfa. -Me ha enviado tu hermana, lady Rathmore. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, señor Clarges?  
Miró a Will con tanta esperanza de que su deseo de ser reconocido casi podría ser probado.  
"Francis," respiró Will, sus recuerdos alineando el olor y la visión de él a su infancia. Francis Dolarhyde. Si yo te recuerdo."  
Desmontó y entregó su yegua cansada a uno de los miembros del personal para preguntarle: -¿Por qué no ha entrado en la casa? ¿Hay algún problema?  
El señor Hawkes, que parecía harto y molesto por llegar tarde a saludarlo, apareció en la puerta para ofrecerle: "Sr. Dolarhyde se ha negado a entrar. Pido disculpas por las molestias. Es extremadamente inusual que un Alfa esté en tal posición. "  
Will asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo el tema a la vez. Francis, por sus propias razones, decidió esperar sin la aceptación de Will y, al ser un Alpha, el resto del personal no se sentía cómodo forzando el asunto. Estaba destinado a causar más problemas en el futuro, lo sabía, pero por ahora estaba aliviado de tener a alguien cerca de él que no estaba conectado a Hartford House y no tenía nada que ganar de engañarle.  
¿No vendría Lord Clarges? Will preguntó, preguntándose por qué su marido no había hecho una aparición por ahora, atraído por la tensión y el olor de otro Alfa.  
Lord Clarges se fue unas horas después de usted, señor Graham ...  
-Lord Clarges -corrigió Francis, erguido ligeramente-.  
-Por favor, Francis -dijo Will, levantando la mano pero dudando en tocarlo-. Aunque podía igualar al hombre que tenía ante él con la juventud que había conocido como un niño, no estaba completamente seguro de que debía estar tan familiarizado con él. "El personal me llama el Sr. Graham, como usted. Y me disculpo por su recepción. Eres muy bienvenido aquí.  
Francis se relajó, la tensión se desbordó de su marco bastante alarmante, que disipó la extraña consternación y preocupación que había apoderado a los sirvientes de Hartford House.  
"Señor. Dolarhyde me acompañará, "Will anunció, mirando a cada uno de ellos a su vez. -Mi hermana, lady Rathmore, planea unirse a mí aquí en Hartford House y ha enviado al señor Dolarhyde por delante. Como ha venido tanto a su solicitud como a la petición de mi padre, espero que lo trate amablemente y le dé todos los alojamientos que Hartford House puede ofrecer.  
-Hemos tomado la libertad de preparar un lugar en los cuartos de los hombres para el señor Dolarhyde -dijo el señor Hawkes, con firmeza en el control de la situación. Si quieres ir a la entrada trasera, señor Dolarhyde, haré que uno de los chicos te familiarice.  
-Gracias -dijo Francis en voz baja, pero dudó un momento antes de sacar una carta de su chaqueta y ofrecerla a Will.  
-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Will, tomándolo mientras el señor Hawkes se quedaba mirando, esperando educadamente para ayudar. Frunciendo el ceño, Will volvió el sobre en sus manos, no encontrando marcas en absoluto excepto su nombre y un simple sello de cera que se aplicaba apresuradamente y descuidadamente.  
-¿Cómo llegaste a estar en posesión de esto? -preguntó, buscando el rostro de Francis.  
-Me paré en la ciudad para preguntarle el camino -murmuró Francis-. -Un muchacho del pueblo me lo trajo, señor Graham. Cuando le pregunté dónde lo había conseguido, él no diría, ni siquiera con una promesa de dulces. Era un niño salvaje, el Sr. Graham. Estaba reacio a aceptarlo.  
-Me alegro de que lo hicieras, por mi bien -dijo Will, deslizando el dedo bajo el sello de cera y levantándolo, arrancando algo el papel barato. La desplegó, su preocupación creciendo con cada latido del corazón.  
No reconoció la escritura y no hubo firma, se dio cuenta enseguida. Lo leyó una vez, luego de nuevo, con el corazón latiendo fuerte en el pecho, esperando que la segunda vez el contenido hubiera cambiado.

 

Sr. Graham,  
Estás en peligro mortal. Su esposo tiene la intención de hacerle daño; de hecho, él ha intentado una vez ya para asesinarte, al igual que lo hizo la ex señora Clarges. Por favor, considere esta advertencia de un lugar de buenas intenciones y retire de inmediato de Hartford House!

"Señor. ¿Graham? -preguntó el señor Hawkes, preocupado por reemplazar su habitual calma estóica. -¿Está bien, señor Graham?  
Francis lo observó con una intensidad inquebrantable e inquietante, como si pudiera saborear la súbita ansiedad de Will.  
-Sí -dijo Will, apenas un susurro. Dobló la carta y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, aclarándose la garganta para decir con más convicción: -Sí, estoy bastante bien, gracias.  
La ruptura de la correa de circunferencia no había sido un accidente y Will nunca se lo había contado a nadie fuera de Matthew Brown, que ciertamente nunca le enviaría tal carta. Sólo alguien que había cortado la correa o de lo contrario había presenciado su corte sabría que su accidente no fue un accidente, en verdad. Se le ocurrió a Will preguntarse si el culpable podría no ser el mismo que le envió la carta, pero no había nada que pudiera ganar tratando de separarlo de su marido cuando eran poco mejores que extraños el uno al otro. Parecía más razonable que la advertencia fuera genuina, y la amenaza real.  
"Señor. Graham -dijo Francis, bajando la voz para que sólo Will lo oyera-. "Si hay algo que debo saber ..."  
¡Ah! Y aquí viene Lord Clarges -observó el señor Hawkes, con un gran alivio-. -Qué momento maravilloso tiene.  
Francis se tensó y Will se volvió, retrocediendo en la sombra que el gran Alpha lanzó.  
Aníbal, espiando a Will, que se demoraba en el frente, instó a su caballo a galopar el último tramo hasta Hartford House y se quedó corto cuando el olor acre y sulfúrico de otro Alfa lo alcanzó.  
"Te he estado buscando", dijo, eligiendo dirigirse a su compañero primero, sus ojos barriendo de la forma delgada, compuesta de Will a la de la Alfa alta y furiosa que rondaba justo detrás de él.  
-Fui a Duxbury -dijo Will, evaluando a Hannibal mientras desmontaba, ruborizado y de ojos brillantes desde su salida-. Will protegió su mirada con sus pestañas, estudiando la reacción de Hannibal cuando dijo: -Quería ver dónde están enterrados tus parientes.  
"Desafortunadamente, los más molesto entre ellos no han sido plantados allí", dijo Hannibal, ofreciendo a Will una sonrisa irónica. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el Alfa y preguntó: -¿Y puedo preguntarte quién es tu visitante?  
\- Francis Dolarhyde -dijo el Alfa, erizado como si Hannibal ofreciera alguna amenaza. Casi como un advenimiento añadió, "Mi Señor".  
-Francisco es el guardia de que te hablé -dijo Will, desconcertado por la tensión que se elevaba entre los dos. El señor Hawkes, nunca un tonto, apresuradamente hizo un gesto a los lacayos que esperaban por dentro, en caso de que las cosas aumentasen.  
-Ah, señor Dolarhyde -dijo Hannibal, preguntándose por qué Francis lo miraba con tanta intensidad, pero se encontró a sí mismo volviéndolo, sus instintos picoteando en respuesta. -Por supuesto, ¿estás aquí para preparar el lugar para el consuelo de lady Rathmore? ¿Y cuándo debe llegar?  
"Ella viene como le place", dijo Francis. "Mi señor."  
"Señor. Dolarhyde, si vas a ir a la parte de atrás, por favor ", dijo Hawkes, escogiendo un momento oportuno para intervenir. -Le pondremos en contacto con usted directamente.  
La mirada en sus ojos bordeó el borde de un desafío, pero obedeció al señor Hawkes con una sorprendente mansedumbre una vez que Will asintió con la cabeza, desapareciendo en el costado de la casa con ese olor de hierro y fuego de su rostro para arrugar la nariz de Hannibal.  
-Has olvidado mencionar que el señor Dolarhyde es un Alfa -dijo Hannibal una vez que se hubo marchado, señalando a Will por delante de él, a través de la puerta que el señor Hawkes tendió con amabilidad-.  
"¿Estás repitiendo tu postura de que no estoy unido?" -preguntó Will, volviendo su sombrero y la canasta al bastón. -Tal vez Francis es mi Alfa y yo sólo he traído a mi amante aquí para ofenderte, como querías despreciarme.  
"No, yo estoy no reconsiderando mi postura", dijo Aníbal, el ceño fruncido en él. "Eres demasiado honesto para haber mentido y demasiado apropiado para haber inventado una situación tan poco elegante, pero a pesar de todo me resulta preocupante".  
-No hace mucha diferencia -dijo Will, poniéndose a cierta distancia entre ellos mientras se movían a través del vestíbulo oscuro y fresco. No puedes rechazar su presencia.  
"No tengo medios ni derecho a rechazar su presencia, poco pensé que me gustaba la idea de un alfa esquivando los pasos de mi esposo no vinculado", dijo Hannibal, deteniéndose en la alfombra y volviéndose hacia Will, cuyos ojos eran aún más elusivos que de costumbre. -Hay una razón por la cual los Alphas no son admitidos en servicio, Will. Tienden a provocar a sus empleadores.  
-A menos que seas menos de la mitad del Alfa que crees que eres -dijo Will, con los ojos azules fijos en el de Hannibal por una fracción de segundo, firmes y ardientes. "Entonces tendrías poco problema en establecer tu control sobre el personal de Hartford House, Francis incluido. Pero no debes preocuparte, señor Clarges. Ha venido con la insistencia de mi hermana y de mi padre y se unirá a mí.  
Hannibal frunció el ceño. -Hay una gran cantidad de problemas con esa declaración, Will.  
"Ninguno de los cuales te involucran o requieren tu atención," Will disparó de nuevo. "Por favor Disculpame-"  
"Will, espera", dijo Hannibal, extendiendo la mano para poner su mano en el brazo de Will. No había fuerza detrás de su tacto, pero Will se calmó de todos modos, con las aletas de su nariz abiertas y su ansiedad aumentando. Hannibal dejó caer su mano inmediatamente, sus dedos rozando suavemente la tela de la chaqueta de Will. -¿Has encontrado algo de interés en Duxbury?  
-Sí -dijo Will, mirándolo con una franqueza que le hablaba a su marido. -Muchas cosas, Hannibal.  
Aquellos grandes ojos azules pasaron por encima de él, tomando los detalles minuciosos de los que sacó conclusiones tan inquietantes. Aníbal no se sorprendió en absoluto al oírle preguntar: -¿Por qué te preocupa que conozca tu pasado, Aníbal?  
Hannibal respiró profundamente, sabiendo que Will podría haber obtenido muy poco más que una suma de fechas atadas con su curiosa intuición, a menos que su joven dama le hubiera dado el destino generalmente aceptado de su ex esposa.  
"Hay poca felicidad en mi pasado, Will", dijo, notando cómo su compañero respondía a su honestidad con un ablandamiento casi imperceptible. Y muy poco de lo que vale la pena hablar. Tengo miedo de la imagen que tendrás de mí cuando todo esté dicho y hecho.  
La boca de Will se curvó con el ceño fruncido. -Por favor, no pierda un momento de preocupación por mi estimación de usted, Hannibal, ya que nunca he desperdiciado un momento de mi propia opinión sobre su estimación de mí.  
-Entonces estamos de acuerdo en no molestarnos los unos a los otros -dijo Hannibal, con una extraña sensación de hundirse en el estómago.  
Comenzaron a escalar las escaleras, el silencio entre ellos era un fantasma de lo que podría haber sido si las cosas no hubieran ido tan terriblemente mal.  
Deseando que su encanto habitual no lo abandonara en presencia de su joven compañero, Hannibal dijo, "Pensé que teniendo en cuenta el caso anterior, debo decirte que tengo la intención de tener un remojo ... a menos que desee hacerlo?"  
Will se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "No, gracias. Si hubiera cerraduras en las puertas, no sería un problema ".  
-Tendré que remediarlo -dijo Hannibal, permaneciendo en el pasillo de la suite de Will, reacio a dejarlo. Por extraño que se sintiera al admitirlo libremente, disfrutaba de la espinosa compañía de Will y quería encontrar una manera de reparar el daño que había hecho, sobre todo después de la búsqueda del alma que había hecho sobre la tumba de Mischa.  
-No te preocupes -dijo Will, volviéndose ligeramente, con la mano en la puerta de su suite-. -Me iré pronto y no los necesitarás.  
Hannibal frunció el ceño para recordarle la partida de Will, frunció el ceño por la forma en que él no lo miraba, preguntándose por su postura tensa y nervios deshilachados. Estaba muy lejos del joven que había almorzado a la sombra con una chica bonita de Duxbury.  
"Will", dijo, notando el débil brillo de preocupación en los ojos de su compañero cuando se movía como para acercarse. -Supongo que es demasiado tarde para preguntar, pero ... me doy cuenta de que nadie ha tenido en cuenta sus gustos con respecto a este matrimonio.  
Desconcertado, Will le lanzó una mirada y preguntó nerviosamente: -¿Alguien más que un hombre tiene ese lujo?  
Aníbal suspiró. -No por lo general, no, pero en su caso creo que es bastante importante. Has vivido tu vida como un hombre beta. Me pregunto que tus gustos deben ser iguales.  
-¿El partido? -preguntó Will, sintiéndose cada vez más agitado por la dirección de esta conversación y seguro de que no disfrutaría de lo que estaba dirigiéndose.  
-Muchos beta-hombres prefieren a las mujeres -dijo Hannibal, un poco tomado por el vívido rubor de Will y su extraño retiro, como si esforzarse por poner distancia entre ellos pudiera disminuir la gravedad de su disconformidad.  
-Prefiero que las mujeres sean como cualquier otra persona en esta tierra -dijo Will, horrorizado por lo que estaba siendo tan suavemente impulsado. -¡Si quieres preguntarme qué otros apetitos me complacería saber que no tengo ninguno!  
Aníbal frunció el ceño. -¿Ninguna? -repitió él, levantando la cabeza con una media sonrisa suave y elocuente de incredulidad. Tratando de cacarear sólo un vistazo del humor afilado de Will de él, agregó, "Incluso una persona tan moral como usted tendrá otros apetitos , Capellán Graham".  
-No hablaré de esto -dijo Will, indignado, preparado para entrar en su suite y cerrar la puerta en el rostro de Hannibal para escapar de esta terrible conversación. -¿Tienes tan poco respeto por mí que me entablas en una conversación tan insípida?  
“ El gusto es precisamente lo que esta conversación gira en torno a”, dijo Aníbal, exasperada. “Y me pregunto porque no te respeto y voy a respetar su respuesta, Will. ¿Sus preferencias se encuentran con las mujeres, o se encuentran con los hombres?  
-Si dijera «mujeres», lord Clarges, ¿cesarías tus intentos equivocados para complacer a tu abuelo? -preguntó Will, esperando que fuera tan fácil que una mentira tan pequeña e insignificante cambiaría las cosas para bien. Incluso podría escapar de Hartford House con su vida y sus miembros intactos.  
"Tristemente, no", dijo Hannibal, decepcionado por su respuesta, su esperanza de vivir aquí con Will sufriendo un duro golpe. "Es nuestro deber, Will, cualesquiera que sean nuestras preferencias, y", vaciló, pensando en esa rubia mujer con la que Will había estado y agregó, "por desagradable que sea".  
Las cejas de Will se alzaron, su rubor se desvaneció.  
-Un desagradable desempeño del deber -dijo, dirigiendo una mirada insondable a Hannibal-. "Qué encantador. Ambos seamos agradecidos de que mi desinterés en ti nos libere del horror que de otro modo podríamos enfrentar. Tu virtud está perfectamente segura conmigo, señor Clarges ... por poco que valga.  
Antes de que Hannibal pudiera decir una palabra para explicarse, Will abrió la puerta de su suite con una calma forzada y entró tan rápido como pudo antes de cerrarla con firmeza en la cara de Hannibal.  
Aníbal no se había preparado para la reacción de Will, ni su propia respuesta extraña.  
'... por poco que valga la pena ...'  
Le picaba, esa suave lengüeta entregada con una calma tan plácida. Le dolía porque Will tenía razón, lo sabía. Aunque se esperaba que la conducta de los caballeros buscara el placer de la compañía donde quisieran en lugar de los favores de un cónyuge, no disfrutaba gozar de la sensación ... barata .  
Hannibal se retiró a su suite para limpiar el polvo de viaje, lanzando más de una mirada a la puerta del baño que alimentaba la habitación de Will. Tenía la más extraña compulsión de buscarlo y admitir que había visto a Will en Duxbury con una mujer, preguntarle cómo la conocía y quién era, para averiguar la verdad de dónde iban los deseos de Will.  
Para ser honesto y decirle que no parecía un horror, ese deber no tenía que ser oneroso.  
El sexo y el amor eran las cosas en las que Hannibal tenía poco interés en la mayor parte, fuera del propósito que podrían servir de los que lo rodeaban, pero sus intereses se inclinaban hacia Will con sorprendente regularidad. Nunca había sido demostrativo que pudiera recordar, no desde la pérdida de Mischa. Incluso sus amantes habían sido mantenidas al alcance de la mano, dadas sólo lo suficiente de su atención para evitar que le molestara con quejas, pero de otro modo sirviendo a su propósito para él.  
Pero Will era poco común.  
Cuando corrió, Hannibal quiso perseguirlo.  
Cuando estaba angustiado, Aníbal quería calmarlo.  
Cuando estaba enojado, Hannibal quería presenciar su temperamento.  
Era perplejo, inteligente, perceptivo e impredecible.  
Y Hannibal se encontraba rápidamente hambriento de más.  
Sabía que tenía que encontrar un camino alrededor de la resistencia de Will. Ya no dependía de la Adenda-debe haber un niño que finalmente lleve el nombre de Lecter, sí, pero no por el bien de recuperar el control de Hartford House. El hijo de Will sería el heredero de ambos, heredando la casa de Hartford independientemente. Nada tenía que cambiar en eso, y Hannibal estaba decidido a mantenerlo así.  
Sus planes se habían doblado en ángulo recto desde su intención original. La idea de asegurar Hartford House a través de Will había perdido su atractivo. En poco tiempo de conocerlo, la concha vacía que había imaginado en el lugar de su esposa había encontrado carne. Era un hombre joven, mal utilizado por falta de culpa propia, forzado en una circunstancia que no había pedido por aquellos que no pidieron sus opiniones. Tenía sentimientos, esperanzas y sueños, todos los cuales habían sido descartados por la persona que se suponía era su socio en la vida. Y Hannibal, ignorante de Omegas, nunca más que negligentemente interesado en relaciones personales, lo había manejado con todo el cuidado de un toro en una tienda de porcelana.  
-Bueno -dijo, vistiéndose después de su baño y todavía pensativo, pero decidido a buscar un nuevo comienzo. "No tengo que repetir esos errores."  
-¿M'orden? -preguntó Berger, poniendo los toques finales al vestirlo y curioso por su repentina declaración.  
-He traído a mi caballo, Berger -dijo, decidiendo-. -Y envía a Grandfather que me dirijo a Fernhill.  
-Ah, sí, milord -dijo Berger-. Luego, después de una vacilante pausa, le preguntó: -¿No estás buscando al señor du Maurier?  
Hannibal se echó a reír, divertido. -No, Berger. Si fuera a llamar a mi primo, lo habría hecho hace seis años. Esperemos que Bedelia no haya vuelto a la Capital, ahora que ha terminado el distinguido Partido del Jardín.  
-¡Por supuesto, milord! -preguntó Berger, satisfecho por eso. Se apresuró a hacer lo que le pidieron, dejando a Aníbal bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.  
Vería a Bedelia y descubriría exactamente lo que sería necesario para apelar a la naturaleza Omegan de Will. Podrían aprender juntos, él y Will, más sobre uno al otro, más sobre sí mismos. Ellos podrían aprender a tolerar unos a otros y, eventualmente, disfrutar de la compañía del otro. El resto, sin duda, sería muy bien de allí y podrían trabajar algo entre ellos para su satisfacción mutua. El amor no era necesario para crear una conexión, después de todo. La amabilidad y la atención cortés, como le había dicho el abuelo, podrían servir tan bien para empezar. Después de todo, uno tenía que empezar en alguna parte.  
No era como si uno de ellos alguna ilusiones sobre el amor.  
Entonces, ¿qué otra forma podría haber?  
Will no esperó a calmarse una vez que ganó la privacidad de su suite. Se dirigió directamente a su caja de joyería y levantó el forro para secretar la carta debajo, con suerte escondiéndola lo suficientemente bien como para mantenerla alejada de miradas indiscretas.  
El contenido, sin embargo, no era tan fácil de desechar.  
Hannibal fue responsable de su accidente.  
Se enjugó la frente, tirando distraídamente de su pañuelo, cálido y ansioso.  
Oyó el movimiento en el lavabo, el chorrito de agua mientras su marido se bañaba. Su recuerdo conjuraba la imagen de Hannibal el día en que él había estallado en su baño, despojado a su cintura y todavía arrojar más ropas, su fuerza inherente de Alpha que dormita pero nunca totalmente ausente.  
Una fuerza que él se volvería contra Will sin compunción.  
-Nunca estoy desarmado -susurró, secándose la frente húmeda con la manga-. “Estoy Nunca desarmado.”  
Se tranquilizó lentamente, calmado por el mantra que sabía hasta el fondo de sí mismo era cierto: tenía su ingenio, tenía su conocimiento, tenía su don, y con esas cosas era mucho más peligroso que un oponente que su marido podría esperar que lo sea.  
"No eres un Omega, Will Graham", se dijo a sí mismo, mirando severamente su reflejo, reforzando su confianza en su propia fuerza. "No eres un hombre, ni una mujer, solo eres tú y eso es todo lo que necesitas."  
Llamó a las escaleras y atendió a su aspecto en el momento en que Jimmy lo alcanzó.  
-Jimmy, por favor, cargue mi yegua y traiga un caballo fresco al señor Dolarhyde -dijo, sintiendo la presencia de Aníbal sólo un cuarto como un toque físico contra sus nervios-. "Señora. Pimms se ha encargado de él, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, señor Graham, ya se ha alimentado y ha tomado el té y ya ha desempaquetado -dijo Jimmy, con una sonrisa insegura-. -Un hombre bastante precipitado, su señor Dolarhyde.  
-En este caso, su eficacia sirve a mi propósito -dijo Will aliviado-. Dile que me encontrará en la planta baja. Estaré atendiendo a algún negocio inmobiliario esta tarde y él me acompañará.  
"Señor. Graham -dijo Jimmy, visiblemente reacio a hacerlo y obviamente perturbado por sus planes. "¿Estás seguro de que deberías estar a solas con un extraño que también resulta ser un Alfa bastante intimidante?"  
-No me es extraño -dijo Will, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, ya que recordaba muy poco de Francisco desde su infancia.  
Pero Mina lo había enviado, y Mina, por todo su comportamiento mimado, era la única persona en el mundo que había intentado siempre protegerlo, aunque ella había tenido éxito.  
Ella era su gemelo, otra mitad suya para hacer un todo, y él confiaba en ella ahora como siempre lo había hecho -y sin ninguna opción de hacer otra cosa.  
"Señor. Graham, si puedo ...  
-Por favor, Jimmy -dijo Will cansado y cansado. -Por favor, haz lo que te digo.  
-Por supuesto, señor Graham -dijo Jimmy, contrito-. -Estará esperando en la puerta de abajo. Y en caso de que pudiera importar, Sr. Graham, Lord Clarges ha pedido que su caballo sea ensillado ... puede que te tomes unos momentos.  
-Gracias, Jimmy -suspiró Will, contento de haber sido advertido, y esperó en la silenciosa habitación una vez que Jimmy se marchó, escuchando alguna indicación de que Hannibal ya se había ido.  
Sólo una vez le oyó bajar las escaleras que Will se preguntó a dónde iba o, peor aún, a quién podría haber ido a ver ahora que sabía que no encontraría ninguna bienvenida en la propia cama de Will.  
 


	18. Chapter 18

El tictac rítmico e implacable del reloj sobre el manto llenó el creciente silencio y Hannibal se movió en la rígida e incómoda silla de salón, clavada bajo la mirada fría de su primo, evaluando la mirada azul.  
Ella parpadeó, con el ceño fruncido frunciendo la boca.  
"Bedelia", dijo Hannibal, luchando por la paciencia. ¿Tienes algo que decir? Si prefieres mirarme en silencio, volveré a Hartford House ...  
-Estoy ... tratando de encontrar algo beneficioso para decirte -le informó, con una expresión de cortés horror apretando sus suaves rasgos mientras acomodaba su taza de té delicadamente en el plato en su mano opuesta. -Considerando lo que acabas de decirme.  
Lo que le había contado era, por supuesto, todo. Todo lo que tiene que ver con Will, al menos. Cómo había reaccionado, las palabras que había dicho, las acciones que había tomado.  
Se sentía como horas desde que había dejado de hablar, horas en las que Bedelia lo observaba en silencio, bebiendo una taza que nunca parecía vacía.  
-Y, sin embargo, en todo eso nunca te oí hablar de un vínculo -dijo ella, y Hannibal volvió a moverse en su asiento, inquieta como un niño. Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo como si fuera alguna rareza en exhibición.  
"Will no está unido a nadie", dijo. -Te has equivocado.  
"Confundida," ella suavemente hizo eco, una sonrisa divertida curvando sus labios.  
" Sí", dijo Aníbal, invocando el ceño fruncido. Insiste en que nadie está unido a él, le creo.  
" Eliges creerle", corrigió Bedelia.  
-Espero que me diga la verdad -dijo Hannibal, momentáneamente sorprendiéndola-.  
Después de un largo y silencioso momento, murmuró: -Es quizás la cosa más reconfortante que te he oído decir hasta ahora.  
-¿Es suficiente para que me ayudes a comprender lo que he descuidado hasta este punto? -preguntó Hannibal, sombrío y serio.  
Su boca se crispó con la fuerza de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró, evaluándolo, y suavemente dijo, "Una de las primeras cosas que un niño Alpha se enseña, Hannibal, es que el toque sostiene un lugar muy sagrado entre nosotros y Omegas. Transmite cosas incluso nuestras intenciones podrían negarnos. El menor contacto puede afectar profundamente a un Omega y, a su vez, afectar a quien alcanzó ".  
Aníbal lo consideró, pensando en las reacciones de Will a él.  
-Tengo grandes dificultades para imaginarte que podrías ser tan irreflexiva en tu trato con Will -dijo, reuniéndose para una severa conferencia-. "En algunos aspectos, usted es increíblemente e inmerecidamente afortunado de que Will Graham claramente no se planteó como la mayoría de los niños de Omegan, o que ya estaría más allá de su alcance ... o el alcance de cualquier otro Alpha".  
Lleno de incomodidad y culpa, Hannibal buscó sin descanso su propia taza de té y tomó un sorbo. Sinceramente, deseó que fuera algo más fuerte, pero no importaba lo incómodo o extraño que se convertiría en esta reunión, estaba decidido a verlo.  
Tenía que encontrar una manera de alcanzar a Will.  
Tuvo que encontrar una manera de entender su naturaleza de Omegan, así como darle a Will la oportunidad de explorarla en lugar de obligarle a frenar incluso el menor de sus instintos.  
Tu padre debió haberte enseñado.  
"Sabes que no lo hizo," dijo Hannibal, evitando su mirada. "Más bien, lo que él me enseñó en su lugar."  
-Y cuando llegaste al abuelo, era demasiado tarde para ... deshacer el daño de tus instintos -observó, y exhaló un suspiro suave y pesado. -Sólo puedo informarle, Hannibal. No puedo hacerte entender en el nivel que el entendimiento de un niño nos concede. "  
-Si me informan, puedo salir de allí -dijo Hannibal, mirándola directamente-. Lo ofendí. Sin ni siquiera intentar, me equivoco sin gracia en lugares que ambos no conocemos y ni uno de nosotros sabe cómo llegamos allí, o cómo volver a salir sin derramamiento de sangre. Necesito entender cómo conectarme con él. Necesito entender a dónde me equivoco. "  
Bedelia reflexionó un instante y luego alargó la mano para tirar del cordón de terciopelo junto a la chimenea, todavía observándolo.  
El mayordomo de Fernhill apareció con casi inmediatez, silencioso y atento.  
-Lord Clarges se quedará a cenar -dijo, y finalmente apareció una leve sonrisa. "Tomaremos una bandeja aquí para dos. Por favor, informe a la madre que no deseamos que nos molesten. "  
"Sí, mi señora."  
-Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, Hannibal -murmuró Bedelia, acomodándose en una satisfacción de gato. Espero que hayas venido preparado.  
Hannibal pensó en Will, en Mischa, en la mujer que lo había criado y en la forma de su percepción sobre su género.  
Su voz era firme y firme cuando le dijo: -Sí. Estoy completamente preparado.  
Era un alivio para Will volver a la rutina, aunque poco su marido y su abuelo querían que él hiciera su trabajo. Francis cabalgaba con él, silencioso y discreto, pero atento de una manera que dejaba a Will sin ninguna duda de que Mina había confiado los miedos de Will en él. Hizo que Will se sienta ligeramente menos vulnerable, pero no más seguro.  
Sólo podía confiar en sí mismo para eso.  
Montaron sus rondas, y Will tuvo que ignorar el conocimiento de peso que todo esto era sólo un aliento de estar perdido para él, junto con la vida que había logrado construir aquí.  
Las cosas, se vio obligado a admitirlo, ya le estaban perdiendo. Los arrendatarios y los granjeros eran todos educados con él. Demasiado cortés, la verdad que contar. La pérdida de su anterior camaradería fácil trajo con fuerza el hecho de que los esfuerzos de Hannibal habían logrado el efecto deseado.  
Ya no era el señor Graham, agente de la tierra y empleado de Hartford House.  
Era William Lecter, marqués de Clarges, igual en rango e importancia a su marido y, por lo tanto, empujado más allá de los límites de su comodidad con él.  
"Señor. Graham -dijo Francis, tan suavemente que Will casi no lo oyó por el alegre canto de los pájaros. Miró a la Alpha a una distancia adecuada, con las cejas levantadas.  
-Tus pensamientos parecen pesados -dijo Francis-.  
-Lo son -dijo Will, y vaciló. Ansiaba confiar en alguien, confesar sus miedos, y no había nadie en Hartford House con quien se atreviera a hacerlo, ni siquiera a Jimmy. Probablemente, el duque era cómplice de lo que le había sucedido a la ex Lady Clarges, y eso le había perdido a su aliado más poderoso. Aunque no dudaba de la fuerza del afecto del duque por él, sabía que nunca superaría el amor que sentía por su nieto, ni tampoco. Si Hannibal logró enviarlo a una tumba temprana, el duque se disponía a ocultarlo.  
¿Y quién lloraría su pérdida?  
El pensamiento lo llevó a confirmar: -¿Mina y mi padre te hablaron de mi situación?  
-Sí -dijo Francis, sus ojos azules volviéndose a su entorno, moviéndose incesantemente como buscando el peligro incluso en una tarde tan benigna y relajada. -¿Le dijo a alguien acerca de su silla de montar?  
-No -dijo Will, sombrío. -No hubiera servido de nada.  
Francis frunció el ceño, reflexionó un momento y dijo: Graham, sabes que tu hermana te ama mucho. Si ocurriera algo, ella no dejaría que el asunto descansara.  
-Agradezco eso, Francis -dijo Will, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. "Preferiría no dar su razón, sin embargo. Preferiría que no me sucedieran más accidentes.  
-No nos gustaría que te pasara nada malo tampoco -dijo Francis, su tono cauteloso desplumando los nervios de Will-. "Lord Clarges está de vuelta ahora y estamos todos ... preocupados."  
Will sopló una suave respiración, tratando de hacerse con el control de sí mismo. Me encuentro preocupado también, Francis. Me temo que estoy un poco mejor informado de lo que era antes.  
-¿La ex Lady Clarges? -preguntó Francis, volviéndose a mirar con una penetrante intensidad.  
-¿Sabes de ella? -preguntó Will, sobresaltada. -Francis, ¿cómo sabes de ella? Aquí nadie habla de ella.  
-Ha hablado mucho de ella en ese momento, señor Graham -dijo Francis, interrumpiendo su mirada para cambiarse de silla de montar, con voz ronca cuando añadió-: Y Lady Rathmore me hizo averiguar sobre ella hace unos meses.  
Hace unos meses .  
Los ojos de Will se estrecharon, la sospecha incómoda apretando alrededor de él. Tratando de disiparlo, preguntó: -Francisco, ¿por qué Mina preguntó por la antigua lady Clarges hace meses? Después de todo, ha tenido seis años para saciar su curiosidad ... ¿por qué ahora?  
-No dijo -dijo Francis, y eso tenía que bastar. -Sólo que estaba preocupada por ti y quería saber qué había hecho.  
Will asintió rígidamente, dando palmaditas en la yegua cuando ella se movió en respuesta a su inquietud. -¿Y lo has averiguado, Francis? ¿Sabes qué le pasó a Melinda Lecter?  
-No, señor Graham -dijo Francis, castigado-. Sólo que era muy joven y se casó poco tiempo antes de morir, y la conversación en Duxbury fue de su culpa.  
-No más de lo que sé, entonces -dijo Will, decepcionado y sintiéndose bastante enfermo. -Odio admitirlo, Francis, incluso para mí, pero estoy ... asustado de Hannibal.  
La conversación de Mina con él en la fiesta del jardín, la lágrima y el enojo de Molly contando el triste destino de su hermana, la carta que había recibido, la silla de montar cortada, obligó a su regalo a concentrarse en el entendimiento de que Hannibal era completamente capaz de hacerlo lo que había amenazado con hacer seis años antes. Él era el único que podía beneficiarse de la muerte de Will, después de todo. Will nunca había conocido a nadie lo suficientemente bien o lo suficiente como para ofrecer una ofensa tan grave que alguien buscaría su vida. Aunque trató de negarlo, una y otra vez llegó a la misma conclusión, y cada vez que lo hacía, su vínculo dio un poderoso remolcador dentro de él, un dolor físico que lo sorprendió cada vez.  
"Señor. Graham -dijo Francis, súbitamente serio-. "Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes confiar en nosotros. Estoy aquí para cuidar de ti. Tu hermana estará aquí pronto. Nosotros te protegeremos. "  
-Gracias, Francis. Es reconfortante saber que no estoy sin amigos. Sin embargo, no tengo la intención de hacer un objetivo de mí mismo aquí, donde ya no soy capaz de ser la persona que una vez fue. Como has visto por ti mismo, las noticias de mi afiliación con Hartford House ya han llegado a los cuatro rincones de la tierra -dijo Will, soplando una risa triste y frustrada-.  
-Ha ocurrido, pero está claro que a nadie le importa la forma en que te ha tratado, señor Graham -le dijo Francis con tanta fuerza. "A nadie le importa tener un maestro que trate a gente buena y amable como él te ha tratado. ¿Qué clase de hombre lleva a su legítimo esposo a un lugar e invita a su amante a viajar?  
Will se ruborizó y miró fijamente a Francis, preguntando: -¿De qué estás hablando, Francis? Él sabía muy bien que nadie podía saber de las intenciones de Hannibal de traer a la señorita Bloom ya su hija a Hartford House, ya que se había hablado del asunto cuando estaban solos. Tampoco había alguien de Hartford Town presente en la Garden Party, donde ese amigo de Hannibal lo había confirmado.  
-Perdón, señor Graham -dijo Francis, inmediatamente contrito-. "Cuando me detuve en la ciudad para descansar mi caballo, antes de que ese niño trajera tu carta, oí hablar de alguna ... mujer desagradable. Al parecer, él la ha llamado y se encontrará con él en la casa solariega, justo debajo de su nariz.  
-Francis, por favor ... -dijo Will, con el corazón apretado y el estómago hundido.  
-No te mentiría -dijo Francis, tieso de ofensa en nombre de Will. "Ella estaba hablando de ello incluso a los extraños, cantando a todo el mundo que ella vio cómo ella va allí para estar con él. Usted no tiene que estar parado para ser tratado tan, Sr. Graham- "  
“ No hay nada que pueda hacer !” Dijo Will, horrorizado por la nitidez era su voz, pero amargo en su cólera. Ablandó su tono, respiró hondo y dijo: -No tengo medios para cambiar nada, Francis. Soy impotente en ese aspecto. "  
Los ojos azules pálidos de Francis destellaron entonces con algo que Will estaba enteramente familiarizado con y reconocido de inmediato, una capacidad de violencia que sólo era contenida. Era un brillo peligroso, y acompañaba palabras peligrosas.  
"Nunca eres impotente. Tienes amigos aquí, Sr. Graham. Tal vez alguien quería hacerte daño al cortar tu correa. Tal vez alguien quisiera matarte, incluso.  
El corazón de Will rugió en sus oídos, el ruido de ella tratando de recordarle que ésta era su vida, por muy inútil que parezca a algunos, y que él era terriblemente vulnerable al hombre al que había ligado.  
"¿No sería un alivio, Sr. Graham, si supiera que tiene amigos que podrían cuidar de esa persona por su bien? Amigos que con mucho gusto se ocuparían de ello? "  
Will tragó saliva, temblando ante la inferencia.  
-Había yo amigos, Francis -dijo finalmente, cuidadoso con sus palabras, casi tranquilo para enfrentarse a algo tan familiar como esta amenaza de violencia. "Estaría muy agradecido de que me esperaran tan dedicados actos de lealtad hasta el momento en que pueda apreciarlos plenamente".  
Francis sonrió. Era casi tan inquietante ver como la súbita intensidad que lo había apoderado. El extraño resplandor retrocedió, secuestrado una vez más detrás del hombre tímido y tímido que presentó al mundo.  
Pero Will estaba empezando a ver grietas en esa máscara, y lo que le miraba soplaba azufre, probando poderosas alas que tensaban las costuras del hombre que tenía delante.  
Era profundamente inquietante pensar que la gente podía esconderse tan profundamente, pero en el fondo de su alma, en ese lugar que desafiadamente se rompería antes de doblarse, Will se dio cuenta de que no le sorprendía en absoluto. Todo el mundo tenía un corazón oscuro y oculto, lo sabía, incluso él mismo.  
No todos lo mostraron tan fácilmente como Hannibal Lecter.  
-Entonces no diré nada más al respecto, señor Graham -dijo Francis, inclinando la cabeza con una leve y secreta sonrisa-. Y sé aliviada de saber que me entiendes.  
-Oh, sí, Francis -dijo Will, pensando en la caída que había tomado, la muerta lady Clarges, en el rincón en el que estaba siendo apoyado. -Te entiendo muy bien.  
Volvieron a casa a una segunda ronda de caos.  
Había un entrenador desconocido en la unidad que Will notó brevemente que estaba lleno de equipaje antes de que Francis murmurara: "Tu hermana ha venido".  
"¡Mina!" Will instó a su yegua a trotar, ansiosa por alcanzar a su hermana.  
La oyó antes de verla, su voz se alzó con indignación indignada de cómo los lacayos se encargaban de sus baúles.  
-Mi Señora, sólo trato de expresar que ahora estamos preparando un lugar ...  
"¡ Mi hermano me ha invitado !", Dijo ella, y cuando Will desmontó apresuradamente y llegó a la puerta principal, fue para encontrar a su pequeña hermana de pie con las manos en las caderas ante un muy agitado y arrepentido Sr. Hawkes.  
"Señor. Hawkes -dijo Will, insertándose en la pelea y apartando a Mina por el brazo-. "Me disculpo, no tenía idea de que mi hermana llegaría tan pronto. Hacía mal de mí no investigar por el bien del personal.  
" Will , no te disculpes con los criados ," dijo Mina en un susurro escandalizado.  
-Mina, por favor, silencio -dijo Will, tomando sus dos manos para ofrecer al señor Hawkes una sonrisa. -Por favor, señor Hawkes, haga que la señora Henderson envíe a las niñas para preparar la Suite Victoria. -Miró de nuevo a Mina y le dijo-: Está muy cerca de la mía, Mina. La mejor suite de la casa aparte de la mía y la de Hannibal.  
Moderadamente apaciguada, miró a su alrededor y preguntó: -¿Y dónde está Hannibal?  
"Realmente no podía decir," admitió Will, atrayéndola hacia adentro, Francis y su comportamiento extraño casi olvidado detrás de él.  
-¡Cielos, qué poca consideración tiene por ti! -inquirió Mina, permitiendo que Will la escoltara hasta el salón mientras sus baúles eran llevados arriba. ¡Qué hombre horrible es!  
-Mina, por favor -dijo Will, esperando que ninguno de los criados la hubiera oído. "Es muy respetado y un hombre de importancia. No es prudente desacreditarlo en su propia casa ".  
"Te refieres a tu casa", corrigió ella, volteando en un sofá con Will junto a ella y arrastrando su sombrero con un suspiro.  
Alarmado, Will preguntó: "¿Cómo supo de ese arreglo? Me dieron a conocer que no se hizo público. "  
"Oh, cariño ", Mina suspiró, riendo. "¡Fue el mayor a hacer en la ciudad cuando sucedió! Todo el mundo sabía cómo había dejado Hartford House en una furia con su casa ancestral entregado a su nuevo cónyuge! ¡Dios mío, el parloteo podría haber quemado las orejas a un demonio!  
Will frunció el ceño, sintiéndose un poco enfermo otra vez, su temperatura aumentando una vez más, de modo que un leve brillo de sudor apareció en su labio superior y ceja.  
No era de extrañar que Hannibal quisiera matarlo. No tenía ni idea de cómo un hombre tan orgulloso como su marido podía soportar tales chismes durante seis años enteros.  
-¿Está Francis cansada todavía? - preguntó Mina, sin darse cuenta de su silenciosa reflexión, eligiendo en lugar de ello confundirse con su vestido. "Él es tan obstinado en sus tareas, sentí que nunca debería deshacerse de él!"  
-No es molesto en lo más mínimo -le dijo Will, su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco cuando recordó las palabras amenazadoras de Francis pronunciadas en una oferta de ayuda. "Es un alivio tenerlo aquí, tener a los dos aquí a mi lado".  
La sonrisa de Mina era brillante y amplia, un doloroso recordatorio a Will de cómo su propia sonrisa podría haber parecido, las cosas habían ido de manera diferente. Pero había una cierta satisfacción de sentirse al ver una cara tan similar a la suya, tan completamente feliz y sin cuidados. Era la ley de su vida con su hermana; si no podía ser feliz, entonces debía serlo, y una parte de él lo sentiría a través de ella.  
¡Ah! ¡No me presentarás al duque en tal estado, espero! -dijo de repente, la alarma sonrojando sus rasgos con un rubor rosado. "Mi doncella necesitará un día, al menos, para que mi vestuario sea presentable. ¡No puedo enfrentar a un hombre tan grande como yo, Will! "  
-No, Mina, yo nunca insistiría y tampoco lo haría -le aseguró Will, sonriendo a su alboroto. "Ha estado muy solitario estos últimos años. Su salud no es lo que podría ser y duerme más de lo que preferiría, pero se ha ganado el descanso.  
"Sin duda su esposo espera que sea eterno", dijo.  
-¡Mina! Eso es totalmente inapropiado! "Will regañó. “Él puede despreciar a mí , pero Aníbal no tiene nada más que amor por su familia! ¡Honestamente, las cosas que dices!  
Se levantó, inquieto y agitado, con la mención de su esposo recordándole lo que había dicho Francis: la viuda Reynolds y su jactancia, haciendo mentiras de las seguridades de Hannibal de que no eran y no serían amantes. Quería creer que no era más que una mujer estúpida haciendo una jugada irreflexiva por su ventaja, pero en su actual estado de ánimo oscuro, no podía evitar detenerse en ello, preguntándose si era verdad.  
Will volvió los ojos a la ventana, preocupándose arrugando la frente, preguntándose si Hannibal estaría en Hartford Town con ella, planeando cómo manejar mejor su asesinato.  
"Estoy tan terriblemente cansada, querida", dijo Mina, levantando un fuerte suspiro. Ella esbozó una mirada hacia él, evaluándolo con su propia intuición astuta. "Es un paseo tan largo de la capital y tengo un comienzo temprano para llegar aquí antes de la cena."  
-Lo sé, Mina -dijo Will, apartándose de sus pensamientos para calmarla, con una sonrisa curvada en los labios-. "Lo siento. No tenía ni idea de cuándo ibas a llegar y Francis no me lo podía decir.  
-Bueno, vale la pena estar contigo -dijo ella, encantada de volver a tener su atención-. -Me alegro de haber venido, Will. Seguramente me necesitará ahora, con su marido en casa con tales intenciones. Qué suerte que ambos podamos llegar tan rápido, ¿no es así, querida?  
-Sí, Mina -dijo Will, como sabía que debía hacerlo. "Ambos somos muy afortunados."  
Su hermana sonrió como un espejo animado, encantador, reflejando su mejor espalda en él, muy contento.

Will escoltó a su hermana arriba una vez que su suite estaba lista y la visitó con ella como Gretchen, su criada, desempaquetada con la ayuda del Estado Mayor de Hartford. A pesar de su insistencia en que estaba casi muerta por el agotamiento, Mina mantuvo una corriente viva de charla sobre los acontecimientos actuales en la Capital, y Will estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para distraerse simplemente para escuchar. Era una fuga fácil, impermanente, imaginando el mundo tal como lo veía, brillante y brillante, llena de vistas, sonidos y olores que eran territorio desconocido para él, conociendo gente de tierras lejanas y famosas personalidades públicas. Era un mundo en el que Mina pertenecía absolutamente, y un mundo que Will sabía que él mismo nunca vería, nunca encajaría .  
Nunca había encajado en ninguna parte. Ni siquiera aquí en Hartford.  
-¡Pero querida, me dejas ir! Mina regañó, saliendo de su cuarto de baño rosado y rosado por el calor de su baño, que había tomado con la puerta abierta, como era su hábito.  
-Me gusta oírte hablar de tus aventuras en la Capital, Mina -dijo Will, moviéndose desde la puerta abierta hasta el vestidor, donde él se había quedado de espaldas a ella sólo por el bien de la propiedad, mirando distraídamente a la Sra. Speck organiza el vasto y sorprendente guardarropa de Mina. -Pero, ¿cómo está tu marido? No has dicho nada de él.  
"Él es tan feliz como un hombre puede ser," Mina suspiró, empujando más allá de él para desaparecer dentro. Will se sintió aliviada cuando Gretchen cerró la puerta para vestir a su amante, aunque todavía podía oír la vibrante voz de Mina diciendo: "Bebe, juega, compra joyas para su amante y me llora hasta las lágrimas en las raras ocasiones en las que pasamos Estoy muy contento de estar separado de él, cariño, te lo aseguro.  
-Había preocupado que lo extrañaran terriblemente -dijo Will, situándose en la pequeña silla junto a la ventana, viéndose contemplar el paisaje de nuevo, los familiares límites de su mundo durante los últimos seis años. -Ojalá fueras más feliz, Mina.  
-Estoy mucho más feliz que tú, Will -dijo, y hubo una larga pausa llena de maldecir a su doncella suavemente antes de que emergiera en su ropa interior y se vistiera, ruborizada pero sonriendo. Ella se sentó frente a él, observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. -Pero debes contarme todo, Will, esa carta tuya era terriblemente corta y no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar verdaderamente.  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? -preguntó Will, apartando la mirada de la ventana para apoyarse en su rostro, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.  
"Todo", dijo, moviéndose hacia adelante lo suficiente como para tomar su mano y besarla antes de apretarla en la suya. "¿Cómo fue cuando llegaste aquí ?, ¿qué pasó para que se fuera ?, ¿cómo has pasado los últimos seis años, querida? Puedes confiar en mí, Will. Somos gemelos, ¿no? , solo y sin amigos en este lugar horrible, debes anhelar que alguien hable sin vacilar, yo soy esa persona para ti, Will. Siempre he sido esa persona, ¿verdad?  
"La casa de Hartford no es horrible , Mina, es muy hermosa y he pasado estos años con bastante comodidad, y sólo mi experiencia con Aníbal ha sido ... desagradable", respiró, incómodo pensando en ello. "Pero tal vez sea relevante, Mina. Hace seis años amenazó con que me mataran ..."  
Ella permaneció en silencio, simplemente se aferró a él, sus pequeñas manos frescas se calentaron a las suyas lentamente.  
Will buscó su rostro y respiró hondo, y él le contó todo.  
Tomó más tiempo de lo que pensó, y fue más difícil de lo que imaginaba, pero una vez que las palabras comenzaron, lo inundaron como una presa se había roto. Su memoria repetía cada instancia con tanta exactitud que podía, palabra por palabra, contar a su hermana todos los intercambios que tenía con su marido desde el momento de su encuentro, y ella escuchaba con la atención de los ojos abiertos.  
Cuando terminó de ponerse al día, estaba aún más convencida de que Hannibal era el que estaba detrás del incidente.  
"Estoy tan profundamente aliviada de estar aquí contigo, Will", respiró, besando su mano otra vez y presionándola contra su mejilla. ¡Pensar que te habría perdido! ... Podría entrar en esta habitación en cualquier momento y morirte en tu cama ... ¡Qué tenebrosa nube para vivir bajo, odiada en tu propia casa y tan profundamente! ¡Qué hombre horrible y desagradable es para mantenerte atrapado en este matrimonio cuando todo lo que deseas es irse! "  
-He hecho arreglos, Mina -dijo Will, sus palabras llevando una lengüeta que no esperaba sentir-. -Me voy a ir de Hartford House, pero te daré aviso, para que tú y Francis se unan a mí cuando lo haga, y no espero que prefieras quedarte aquí con Hannibal como compañía.  
-¡Cielos, Will, preferiría arrojarme por la ventana! -dijo ella, dejándolo ir a los pies. -Pero mira la hora, Dios mío, cuánto tiempo hemos pasado aquí hablando de tu desgracia, me parece que todo me ha agotado, cariño ... Por favor, permítame un poco de tiempo para descansar y ordenar mis pensamientos antes de la cena.  
-Por supuesto, Mina -dijo Will, de pie y tocando su hombro. Cuando ella le devolvió la mirada, él le dio un apretón suave y dijo: "Realmente estoy contento de que hayas venido.  
"He venido, y me quedaré", dijo, la intensidad de sus palabras algo sorprendente. -Me quedaré hasta que todo esté arreglado, Will.  
Él la soltó y dejó caer su mano, extrañamente incómoda, y retrocedió un paso.  
-Gracias, Mina -susurró, y se excusó de su suite-.  
Se dirigió hacia su propio conjunto de habitaciones con la intención de tratar con algo de la correspondencia de la finca, con la esperanza de que ayudaría a resolver la extraña alarma que su hermana había planteado en él. La señora Henderson lo detuvo en su puerta, subiendo las escaleras con una bandeja para su hermana.  
-¡Ah, señor Graham! Su Gracia desea verte antes de cenar -le llamó, deteniéndose en su camino para dirigirse a él-. "Espero que el menú sea suficiente?"  
-Oh, sí, señora Henderson, va a servir muy bien -le aseguró Will, sonriendo para calmar sus preocupaciones. "Mi hermana tiende a hablar antes de pensar y puede ser particular en sus gustos.Por favor, deje que la señora Pimms sabe que no es una reflexión sobre su habilidad y sus esfuerzos están siempre por encima y más allá de lo que esperamos o merecemos".  
La señora Henderson le dirigió una suave y sabia sonrisa y le dijo: -Yo lo haré, señor Graham, y gracias por ser tan amable de nosotros.  
Will la dejó con una sonrisa, abriéndose camino a la suite del Duque y dejándose entrar después de un suave golpe. Encontró al abuelo sentado con una bandeja en la cama, Zeller de cerca, si bien flojo, la asistencia.  
-¿Quiere usted verme, abuelo? -preguntó Will, acercándose pero sin sentarse.  
Zeller fue sacado de su ociosa desatención por el duque mirando con dificultad una mirada a una de las sillas colocadas cerca. El valiente criado recuperó apresuradamente uno de ellos y lo colocó para que Will se sentara, gesticulando galantemente, lo que sólo le valió otra mirada oscura del duque.  
-¡Eres un mocoso pícaro, hazte útil en algún lugar y déjanos en paz! -dijo el duque, y Zeller tomó la orden con una amplia sonrisa y un irreverente: -Por supuesto, Su Gracia.  
-Ese muchacho nunca ha tomado en serio ninguna cosa en toda su vida -se quejó el duque una vez que se había ido, inspeccionando su bandeja con un suspiro cansado, como si incluso la perspectiva de comer fuera fastidiosa. -¡Qué desafortunada suerte tuve tanto por su madre!  
-¿Estás mal, abuelo? -preguntó Will, preocupado por lo pálido que estaba. -¿Quieres que te lea?  
-No, no, Will -dijo Roland, sonriéndole con auténtico afecto-. -No, sólo quería verle y decirle personalmente que pasara mis excusas a Lady Rathmore, no estoy a punto de estar a la mesa esta noche.  
-Lo siento, abuelo, porque no te he consultado ...  
Will, ésta es tu casa -dijo Roland, solemne. -Tu familia es bienvenida aquí, sólo desearía que hubieran venido antes para que no estuvieras tan solo durante todos estos años.  
-No he estado muy solo, abuelo -dijo Will, pensando en las noches que había pasado leyendo libro tras libro al viejo Alfa delante de él, intercambiando pensamientos de reflexión y escuchando ávidamente los recuerdos del duque de tierras lejanas que había visitado como un nino. "Prefiero mi propia compañía, o la compañía de unos pocos."  
Eso le dio una sonrisa torcida a Roland, quien dijo, con un tono de diversión: -No voy a despedirme de mi pequeña cena, Will. Pero me gustaría que tu querida hermana te hubiera dado a ti ya mi nieto algún tiempo para volver a conocernos otra vez.  
-Yo conozco a Hannibal como siempre me ha querido -dijo Will, sintiendo el suave pulso de la respiración de su esposo contra su boca, sintiendo el ligero toque de las yemas de los dedos en su garganta.  
Sintiendo el repugnante choque de su silla de montar libre para enviarlo caer desamparadamente al suelo.  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó Roland, preocupado cuando saltó como si alguien lo hubiera pellizcado. ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, abuelo, lo siento, yo ... no es nada -dijo, sonriendo-. Supongo que será para Mina y para mí entretenernos, como Hannibal ha ido.  
-Sólo para Fernhill -contestó Roland con sospecha-. "Tenía algo con lo que hablar con Bedelia y es un muchacho impío y impío".  
Will asintió con la cabeza, pero una parte enteramente inútil de su mente le recordó rápidamente que el camino a Fernhill corría por Hartford Town y que tomaría muy poco esfuerzo por parte de Hannibal para detenerse allí, con menos esfuerzo por parte de la viuda para acompañarlo de vuelta a Casa de Hartford.  
-Tienes la impresión de que no me crees -dijo Roland suavemente, inclinando la cabeza-. "¿Ha pasado algo? Me dijeron que fuiste a Duxbury, Will. ¿Has encontrado algo que desees que aclare?  
Fue la primera vez que Will se sintió dudar de verdad del hombre mayor que había sido tan considerado de él durante los últimos seis años. Era una sensación espantosa y fea que lo dejaba hueco, pero sabía que era mejor que darle voz.  
Calmamente, cuidadosamente, con la compostura afilada en el fuego del temperamento de su padre y perfeccionado a un arte, Will dijo: "No, abuelo. Simplemente quise darle las gracias.  
-Usted es demasiado inteligente para no haber ido por ninguna razón, y demasiado astuto en su propio consejo para confiarme en mí -dijo Roland, y levantó la mano en un gesto de reposo cuando Will parecía como si protestara-. "Sin voluntad. Eres un joven que es sabio más allá de sus años. Confía en tus instintos. Si no confías en nada más en este mundo, confía en ti mismo para saber lo que es verdad ".  
Movido, Will impulsivamente alcanzó y agarró la mano papial y cálida del Duque en la suya, tragándose fuertemente contra una súbita emoción que trató de romper el sello de su control.  
-Tú eres mi orgullo y mi alegría -dijo Roland, cubriendo la mano de Will con su mano libre. "Usted es fuerte en formas que la mayoría de la gente nunca debe ser empujado a convertirse, ya pesar de las circunstancias que lo han afectado, nunca se ha quejado o perdido su capacidad de compasión y cuidado. Nunca olvides eso, Will. Eso es lo que eres, y nada, y nadie puede tomar eso de ti. No soy yo, no tu padre, no tu hermana, y ciertamente no mi nieto.  
Will sonrió, y logró un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, apretando los dedos sobre el duque cuando el viejo Alpha le dio un apretón de la mano.  
-No, te vas -dijo Roland, soltándolo-. Y envía a ese inútil de aquí para que me lea. Podría hacer algo para ganar su sueldo.  
“Sí, abuelo,” dijo Will, e hizo lo que se le dijo a su corazón un poco más ligero y un poco de más confianza de que podía luchar contra el destino que podría tener en el almacén para él.  
Había sobrevivido a su padre durante dieciocho años, después de todo.  
No estaba a punto de ser capturado por gente como Hannibal Lecter.  
Estaba completamente oscuro cuando Hannibal regresó a Hartford House, con la cabeza todavía nadando con información recién descubierta.  
Debería haber aprendido como un chico de su madrastra, o de su padre, pero todo a su padre jamás podría decirle de Omega fue que un día iba a entender cómo un hombre podría perder su ingenio para uno.  
Y ella ... esa criatura ...  
' Te amo, madre !'  
" No soy tu madre, pequeño cervatillo. Nunca, nunca me llames así ... "  
¡ Te amo de todos modos !  
" Y lo que es digno de amor de un niño, hm? No hace mi vida mejor, ¿verdad? Me lo das un día, Hannibal, cuando tu amor vale algo ...  
Aníbal se estremeció todavía todos estos años más tarde, el niño en él que nunca había sobrevivido ese momento aferrado a la memoria de lo que le había hecho daño.  
Ella le había enseñado, oh sí, muy bien.  
Ella le había enseñado que los Alfas eran monstruos que debían ser controlados, que no había nada demasiado pequeño que no pudiera ser intercambiado y bromeado y regateado, que algún día un Omega jugaría con él como un títere en cuerdas, como lo había hecho con su padre .  
Ella le había enseñado que el afecto era trivial y que el amor tenía un precio, que un amor carecía de valor, que la fuerza y el estoicismo iban a reemplazar su necesidad de apego si alguna vez quería sobrevivir en un mundo que nunca tendría cuidado él.  
Ella había rechazado y rechazado y lo endureció hasta la sospecha hasta que él no confió en nada de ella, nada en absoluto. Ella era el único ejemplo que había tenido. Nunca había habido una razón para imaginar que otros no eran como ella, cuando ella se rodeaba de Omegas que encarnaba las peores cualidades de su sexo, risitas y cosas estúpidas para que ella controlara.  
Pero lo hará...  
Sonrió un poco, pensando en su compañero en su primer día de casa, preguntando: -¿Estás tratando de insultarme , Hannibal?  
Su cónyuge violento, violento y chocante, era su polo opuesto, tranquilo y capaz, incluso cuando se ponía nervioso. Era una fascinante mezcla de sencillez y complejidad con la que Hannibal no parecía poder comunicarse correctamente.  
Pero eso, esperanzadamente, cambiaría ahora, con la instrucción minuciosa de Bedelia.  
Por lo menos ahora podía evitar sufrir involuntariamente a su esposo con sus intrusiones inexpertas y accidentales en su persona.  
La casa de Hartford estaba oscura, pero por unas cuantas lámparas en los cuartos de los sirvientes, y la linterna de la guardia nocturna se tambaleaba en sus rondas. Aníbal tenía su propio caballo, reticente a ir a despertar a Peter oa uno de los muchachos de la cuadra tan tarde. Él medio esperaba ser encerrado, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe cuando se acercó.  
"Señor. Hawkes, deberías haber hecho que uno de los más jóvenes esperara en esta hora impía ", dijo, sonriendo ante la digna ejecución de su mayordomo, no afectada en lo más mínimo por el momento.  
-Me tomo mis deberes a Hartford House muy seriamente, milord -le recordó el señor Hawkes, cerrando la puerta y cerrándola con fuerza detrás de él. "El mayordomo es el guardián de una gran casa. Es una responsabilidad considerable, pero un honor aún mayor ".  
Hannibal alargó la mano para subirlo y se detuvo, probando el aire por el débil perfume de un perfume desconocido que se burlaba de su nariz.  
-¿Hemos tenido invitados esta noche, Hawkes? -preguntó, arrugando ligeramente la nariz.  
-La señora Rathmore ha llegado, mi Señor -dijo Hawkes, muy cortésmente no reconociendo la suave y agria maldición de Hannibal-. -Está en la suite Victoria, a petición del señor Graham.  
-La advertencia está prevenida -dijo Aníbal, y miró hacia el cielo-. "Esto complica la situación más de lo que me gustaría. ¿Cuánto tiempo se queda?  
Para el desánimo de Hannibal, el señor Hawkes dijo con serenidad firme y suave: -No ha hecho mención alguna de irse, mi Señor.  
Dejando otro suspiro en este inesperado choque en su camino para conocer a su esposa, Hannibal puso fin a su día y subió para un sueño muy necesario.  
Algo despertó Will en algún momento de la noche, despertándole de su sueño atormentado, horrorizado, confundido y demasiado cálido. Al principio no pudo distinguir lo que le había dejado dormido y esperó un largo y tenso momento, esforzándose por escuchar algo extraño.  
Justo cuando se acomodó de nuevo, oyó un crujido en el rellano de su puerta y un suave golpeteo.  
Alarmado, preguntándose quién estaría fuera de su puerta tan tarde, Will salió de la cama, se puso la bata y abrió la puerta.  
El vestíbulo era negro como el tono, el nivel inferior una oscuridad más clara gracias a las ventanas altas. Podía distinguir la sombra de una figura al pie de la escalera y gritar suavemente: -¿Jimmy? ¿Eres tu?"  
La figura se volvió y bajó por las escaleras como si estuviera asustada.  
Preocupado, Will comenzó después de ellos, su mano que alcanza para que la barandilla sienta su manera.  
Unas manos ásperas lo empujaron directamente entre sus hombros y Will gritó mientras caía la cabeza por las escaleras, golpeando en los escalones alfombrados mientras rodaba, rebotando desde la barandilla y golpeando su cabeza en el suelo cuando aterrizó, el mundo nadando en caos mareado  
 


	19. Chapter 19

Se quedará donde aterrizó por un largo tiempo, haciendo balance de sí mismo, con la cabeza llena de dolor donde lo había golpeado. Él gimió, el dolor en su cráneo se afiló, haciendo una mueca como el impacto se hizo conocido en todo su cuerpo.  
"Señor. ¡Graham! ¡Señor Graham!  
"¡Será! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡ Will !  
Las voces del señor Hawkes y Mina llegaron hasta él a través de los truenos en sus oídos y Will abrió sus ojos, encontrando al mayordomo, la ama de llaves, Jimmy y Mina asomándose sobre él a la luz de la lámpara en un intento de ayudar.  
"¿Qué diablos pasó?" Jimmy jadeó, ayudándole a sentarse. ¡Te hemos oído todo el camino arriba!  
"¡Será! ¿Estás herida, querida? ¡Oh, mis dioses! "Mina se preocupó, pálida y asustada, sus dedos revoloteaban sobre él como mariposas, sin saber dónde aterrizar ni qué le haría daño.  
-Había algo en el rellano -dijo Will, mordiéndose un poco el labio en incomodidad mientras sus dedos buscaban en su caja torácica, despertando un dolor fulminante que le robó el aliento. Lo he tropezado. Yo estaba sólo torpe ... "  
La señora Henderson se apresuró a comprobarlo y Will pudo oír el súbito zumbido de la voz de Hannibal cuando habló con ella, un suave ronroneo acompañado de la creciente fuerza de su olor cuando finalmente fue atraído por el alboroto.  
Will trató de recordar si había capturado el perfume de Hannibal en el pasillo, pero lo impregnaba todo en grados variables y no podía estar seguro de si lo había o no. Las manos que lo habían empujado, también, no podía recordar que eran grandes o pequeñas, todo había ocurrido tan rápido.  
La habitación de Aníbal estaba junto a la suya, pero los sirvientes del ático habían oído la conmoción y respondieron antes de que Hannibal lo hubiera hecho. Will miró fijamente a Hannibal y se preguntó con temor frío si su marido había encontrado una oportunidad nuevamente de tratar con él como tenía su primera esposa.  
\- ¿Will? - Aníbal llamó, de pie en la parte superior de la escalera, con su bata y su camisa de dormir, su cabello arrancado del sueño. Empezó a bajar y Will se tensó, sacando una mirada aguda y sospechosa de Jimmy. -¿Qué diablos pasó?  
-¡Está a punto de romperse el cuello! -dijo Mina, preocupada por afilar su voz al borde de un cuchillo-. Se volvió hacia Hannibal, medio bloqueando a Will detrás de ella como para protegerlo.  
-Fui torpe -dijo Will, recordando la sensación de manos rápidas que lo empujaban-. "Me caí."  
"¿Cayó? ¿Por las escaleras ? -preguntó Hannibal, incrédulo, desconcertado por todo el episodio y especialmente desconcertado por el tembloroso escándalo de lady Rathmore.  
Will lo miró fijamente como si fuera un desconocido loco, y Hannibal sólo podía mirar hacia atrás en confusión, su preocupación duplicándose al ver el bulto que se elevaba sobre su pálida frente.  
-Está sacudido, mi Señor -dijo el señor Hawkes, enderezándose y tratando de difundir la tensión cuando Will se negó a responder por sí mismo.  
¡Despertó la mitad de la casa! ¿Cómo pudiste haber dormido a través de él? ", Exigió Mina, con las fosas nasales y la boca tensada. -¡Podría haber muerto , lord Clarges! ¡Poco que te importara!  
“ Mina ”, se dijo bruscamente, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Jimmy le ayudó a ponerse en pie, el apoyo a él bajo el brazo.  
-Señora Rathmore, no estoy de humor para tener un invitado en esta casa gritándome con sus ropas de noche -anunció Hannibal, mientras la ceremonia salía más agudamente de lo que pretendía debido a su preocupación, pero al menos rechazaba sus salvajes acusaciones. "Atribuiré ese comentario a un exceso de nervios y lo perdonaré".  
-Vamos, señor Graham, vamos a volver a la cama, ¿verdad?  
-Déjame examinarlo -dijo Hannibal, preocupándose por él. El olor del miedo de Will lo agitó, la sensación de que en su tripa y el pecho despertó un deseo primordial de consolarlo. No quería nada más que arrancar el delgado Omega de las garras de Jimmy y llevarlo a algún lugar a buen recaudo.  
El miedo de Will se alzó palpablemente cuando Hannibal lo alcanzó y Hannibal inmediatamente dejó caer su mano, alarmado por ello. La voz de Will era delgada y fría cuando dijo: -No, gracias, señor Clarges. Te aseguro que estoy bien.  
" Will , ¡acabas de caer por las escaleras! ¡Podrías haber roto algo! ", Dijo Hannibal, la resistencia de su compañero lo hizo más preocupado. Esta no era la primera vez que Will se había comportado y respondía como si tuviera miedo, pero nunca a este nivel de horror absoluto y sólo podía ponerlo a la luz de lo que acababa de suceder. "Yo entiendo que tu caída te ha asustado, pero que realmente podría ser gravemente herido Por favor, permítanme examinar antes de tratar de tomar las escaleras, o de lo contrario me dejó llevar a usted Podría haber roto un hueso, Por lo menos, te has golpeado la cabeza- "  
“ Déjalo en paz !”, Dijo Mina, casi un grito, su miedo más evidente que la voluntad de pero no mayor.  
-Jimmy puede verme -dijo Will, alejándose cuando Hannibal se acercó en respuesta a su disgusto-. “ No me toques ”.  
Jimmy esperó, con ansiedad, de Will a Hannibal hasta que Hannibal finalmente le dirigió una breve y afectuosa inclinación de cabeza, diciendo: "¡Compruébalo bien Jimmy !, si algo se rompe, llévame inmediatamente".  
Era inmensamente inquietante ver a Jimmy y Mina ayudando a Will a subir las escaleras sabiendo que estaba sufriendo. Era aún más inquietante pensar que Will estaba bastante asustado de él por ninguna razón que pudiera discernir, y su mente sólo podía encontrar una respuesta en cuanto a por qué.  
Duxbury. Melinda. La sombra de su primera esposa y las circunstancias de su muerte que Hannibal, incluso en la cara de la desconfianza y el miedo de Will, se encontró en una pérdida o una oportunidad de explicar.  
-¡Señor! -la señora Henderson se apresuró a irse, con su camisón blanco ondeando alrededor de sus delgados tobillos.  
-¡No hay nada allí, milord! -susurró, lanzando una mirada preocupada a Will mientras golpeaba el rellano con la ayuda de Jimmy, Mina se quedó detrás de las dagas de la mirada abajo en Hannibal antes de volar en un huff. "¡Nada en absoluto!"  
-¿No tropezó con nada y casi se suicidó rodando por las escaleras? -preguntó Hannibal, preocupado por su rostro. "Nunca ha sido una vez torpe."  
-Parecía muy asustado, mi Señor -dijo el señor Hawkes, protegiendo su brillo desnudo de la brisa de sus movimientos-. -Es posible que tropezara en la oscuridad.  
-¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo a esta hora de la noche? -preguntó Hannibal, profundamente inquieto. Había sentido una punzada de preocupación cuando oyó la conmoción y vio a Will montado a los pies de la escalera como un ragdoll desechado que aún le tiritaba en el estómago, agrio y pesado. Gracias a los dioses, el ruido había penetrado finalmente en su pesado sueño, de lo contrario no habría tenido conocimiento del evento en absoluto.  
-Quizá sea esa la pregunta que se haga mejor en el desayuno, mi Señor -dijo el señor Hawkes, señalando con delicadeza que ya era tarde y que no había tiempo para los duros sentimientos.  
-Por supuesto, sí, de vuelta a la cama contigo -dijo Hannibal, alejándolos hacia la escalera de los sirvientes mientras se dirigía lentamente a su suite-. Se quedó en lo alto de las escaleras, buscando en la oscuridad negra sobre negro cualquier signo de lo que podría haber hecho tropezar a Will en su caída, pero no había nada que pudiera ver.  
' Torpe ', que había dicho, y el aire olía aún a su miedo. Le trajo un chuff áspero, involuntario, tirando de él de nuevo para verificar a Will y asegurarse de que estaba tranquilo ahora, ya no tan asustado o amenazado.  
' Es natural ,' Bedelia había dicho, firme en su instrucción de él en todo tipo de cosas sorprendentes. Quería acercarse a él, para ver si podía aliviarlo, como Bedelia había insistido en que era posible, tratar de establecer una conexión que pudiera calmar el miedo que Hannibal le había probado.  
No era, sin embargo, tan pícaro que no podía reconocer lo que Will haría de él, a saber, que estaba aprovechando su vulnerabilidad. Anibal regresó a su suite, sabiendo que estaría despierto, sin dormir en su cama, hasta las primeras horas de la mañana preguntándose cómo iba a llegar a acercarse a su compañero cuando Will estaba tan extrañamente, terriblemente asustado de él.  
La réplica de su caída dejó a Will temblando cuando Jimmy y Mina lo bajaron a su cama. El mundo parecía asustarse en una dirección y luego en la otra, y se estremeció de las lámparas. Jimmy comenzó a encenderse, cada hueso de su cuerpo protestando con cada respiración que tomaba.  
-Oh, querida mía -susurró Mina, sentándose a su lado para mojar suavemente su cabello desde un lugar que palpitaba a tiempo con el latido de su corazón. Ella hizo una mueca mientras lo hacía, respirando, "Un huevo de ganso ya, y lo has ensangrentado. Will, ¿qué pasó?  
-Nada -dijo Will, sabiendo que ella podía sentir su agitación tan aguda como la suya. Cuando Jimmy desapareció en el lavabo para recolectar suministros, rápidamente susurró: -Me han empujado, Mina.  
“ Empujado ?! Pero querida, debe ...  
Se interrumpió, echando una mirada nerviosa a la puerta cuando Jimmy cruzó para llegar al gabinete. Bajando la voz hasta un ronroneo, dijo, "Will, tienes que decírselo a alguien".  
Will sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, encogiéndose contra una nueva molestia. Tragándose fuertemente contra la creciente náusea, se las arregló, "No, Mina, por favor no diga nada".  
Jimmy regresó y cuidadosamente limpió los pocos lugares en el cuero cabelludo de Will aún sudando sangre, estremeciéndose mientras lo hacía.  
-Bueno, no se requieren puntos de sutura -dijo, frotando cuidadosamente un poco de ungüento en los lugares abiertos-. "Hasta ahora todo bien, pero no hay promesas para mañana. ¿Algo se siente realmente mal? No soy médico, señor Graham, así que pido disculpas por mi ineptitud en este asunto.  
"Está bien, Jimmy, no necesitas examinarme", respiró Will. "Aníbal era meramente ... postura ante los sirvientes".  
Jimmy frunció el ceño, su mirada pesada en Will durante un largo momento antes de decir: -Deberías haber dejado que Lord Clarges echara un vistazo.  
"¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?", Preguntó Mina, horrorizada, y apartó nerviosamente la mirada de Jimmy.  
Will no dijo nada. A través del dolor que se estrellaba en su cabeza seguía sintiendo las manos empujándolo, como en su sueño. Y se había caído, ¿no? Caído y herido, y el que se suponía que debía protegerlo, cuidarlo, era con toda probabilidad el que lo había empujado.  
"Señor. Graham -dijo Jimmy, terminando y mezclando un poco de dolor de cabeza en un vaso de agua para él. -¿Ha sucedido algo más?  
Mina se tensó junto a él, temblando para lanzar una admisión, pero sabiamente sosteniendo su lengua.  
Will sacudió la cabeza e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando su cráneo se sentía a punto de fracturarse. Cerrando los ojos para calmar sus náuseas, susurró: -No, Jimmy. Me caí."  
Jimmy suspiró, presionando el vaso en su mano.  
-Puedes decírmelo, señor Graham -insistió él-. -Si tiene miedo de lord Clarges, me aseguraré de que el duque sea advertido ...  
“ No ,” dijo Will bruscamente, apretando los dedos sobre el cristal. Suavizando ligeramente su tono, dijo: -No, no es eso. Acabo de caer, Jimmy. Eso es todo."  
La prensa de su boca traicionó el hecho de que Jimmy sabía que estaba mintiendo y no le gustó un poco, pero le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla de Will y le dijo: "Bueno, bebe eso. Ayudará con el dolor. Deje el vaso en la mesita de noche, señor Graham, y lo conseguiré mañana.  
-Gracias, Jimmy -dijo Will, apenas más que un susurro.  
-¡Dios, los sirvientes aquí están tan familiarizados con sus superiores! -dijo Mina, mirando a Jimmy, que sorprendentemente le devolvió la mirada-. Sin decir palabra, apagó las otras luces y cerró silenciosamente la puerta tras él, dejando a Will a solas con Mina.  
-Deberíamos escribir al padre -dijo Mina en el momento en que la puerta estaba cerrada, volviéndose para tomar las manos de Will entre las suyas-.  
-No, Mina.  
-Pero, Will, ¡debemos hacer algo ! -dijo, y tomó su mejilla, sus ojos azules reflejados buscando la suya. "¿Que viene despues? Hm? ¿Pasará por esa puerta y te estrangulará y permitirá que todos piensen que fue tu caída la que lo hizo?  
Will bajó la cabeza, deseando que no tuviera tanto sentido, el tirón de los músculos de su cuello haciéndole una mueca.  
Su gemelo, sin embargo, tenía su propia medida de su intuición extraña y sabía precisamente dónde estaba su temor.  
"Me quedaré aquí contigo," decidió ella.  
-No, Mina, por favor -dijo Will, apretándole la mano-. "Fracasó una vez esta noche, él apenas intentará otra vez. Por favor, no te preocupes. Vuelve a la cama y duerme un poco.  
-¿Qué demonios puedo saber, sabiendo lo que sé? -siseó, mirando a la puerta del lavabo como si Hannibal pudiera explotar y asesinar a los dos.  
-Mina -dijo Will, respirando hondo. "Por favor, sólo quiero deshacerme de este terrible dolor de cabeza. No me mataré en la cama, lo juro.  
-¡Tú nunca imaginabas que te matarían también en tus propias escaleras! -se quejó, pero después de un largo silencio finalmente presionó un beso en su templo sin heridas y dijo-: Muy bien. Voy a apagar estas lámparas, querida, y tratas de dormir un poco.  
Se levantó con gracia y apagó las lámparas restantes, encontrándose en la puerta a la débil luz de la luna. Ella hizo una pausa allí antes de irse y le dijo: "Sólo estoy a tu lado, Will. Si me necesitas, llama.  
Will esperó el silencio de la puerta y se acomodó en la cama. Trató de volver a dormir pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Incluso después de beber el agua drogada, se quedó despierto preguntándose quién era esa persona que había visto huir abajo. Podía imaginar fácilmente que era la viuda Reynolds, tratando de esquivar de la casa, su propósito cumplido. Se preguntó si Hannibal había visto su oportunidad y se la había llevado, un fuerte empujón para poner fin a la vida de Will y otorgarle libertad a Hannibal. No sería, según Molly y Mina y el mundo en general, ser la primera vez que lo hubiera hecho, Will lo sabía.  
Lo enfrió hasta el fondo de su alma y lo dejó nervioso y fuera de lo normal. Abandonó toda pretensión de sueño y finalmente se levantó para vestirse con una lentitud insoportable, usando sólo la lámpara de cabecera para no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Los sirvientes se levantarían si supieran que lo era y no tenía ganas de molestarlos.  
Tomó su pequeña lámpara, en su mayoría cerrada, para encender su camino y se deslizó de nuevo hacia el rellano. Le llevó un poco de ritmo, pero encontró el tablero crujiente que le había alertado de su presencia. Estaba entre su puerta y la de Hannibal, no más allá. Quienquiera que hubiera sido, habían venido desde la dirección de la suite de Aníbal, o bien más abajo, por el pasillo.  
El corazón de Will saltó, el latido de ella resonó en su cabeza, y él apisonó su miedo firmemente. Después de todo, era un viejo conocido que lo seguía desde la casa de su padre y esquivaba sus pasos todos los días desde que le habían cortado la silla. No se permitía ser controlado por él ni disuadido por sus instintos, lo que lo empujó a buscar seguridad con Hannibal.  
Al cuadrar los hombros y luchar contra el dolor que amenazaba con romperse el cráneo, se dirigió a las escaleras, recordando su ángulo. Quien lo había empujado había venido de la oscuridad más profunda detrás de él. A menos que dos desconocidos hubieran entrado de alguna manera en Hartford House en un extraño intento de hacerle daño, era muy probable que la persona que lo había empujado fuera Hannibal.  
La respiración de Will lo dejó en una exhalación temblorosa y él tomó las escaleras cautelosamente, aferrándose a la barandilla. Sentía como si todas las articulaciones de su cuerpo hubieran sido empujadas sueltas, doloridas desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta las rodillas, palpitando a tiempo con el latido de su corazón.  
Sin embargo, no podía permitir que lo disuadiera. Resolvió detenidamente el aliento al pie de la escalera y tomó nota, decidido a calcular al menos parte de este asunto.  
La otra persona había huido en algún lugar cuando los había llamado. Las escaleras se alimentaban de las puertas principales, el escape más probable. Will se reunió y comprobó las cerraduras a la luz de la lámpara.  
Estaban deshechas, los cierres abiertos desde el interior. Quienquiera que estuvieran, habían estado aquí, dentro de la casa, antes de que la señora Henderson o el señor Hawkes hubieran cerrado las puertas para pasar la noche y huyeran por la puerta principal en la confusión de la caída de Will.  
Temblando, Will apresuradamente cerró de nuevo la puerta, dejando ningún signo de intruso para alarmar a los sirvientes. Él sabía que había un número de maneras de obtener acceso a una casa de este tamaño durante el día y le preocupaba. Si no hubiera sido el amante de Hannibal, valsado en su brazo en la oscuridad de la noche, entonces era alguien con intenciones malvadas y ningún negocio estar aquí. La suite del duque estaba en el piso principal; sería un objetivo bastante tentador, Will sabía, si él mismo no era la víctima pretendida.  
Sacudiendo la sensación de las manos que lo empujaban, Will llevó su pequeña lámpara abajo a la cocina oscurecida y se hizo un desayuno pequeño del pan seco y del té frío para acompañar más del dolor de cabeza que la señora Pimms guardó en el armario. Se sentó a solas en la mesa de los sirvientes, a la escasa luz, con la oscuridad opresiva a su alrededor, sus pensamientos volviéndose hacia Hannibal.  
Se había aplicado a la perspectiva de Hannibal desde ese día su naturaleza Omegan se había aferrado al hombre como el Alfa gobernante y más peligroso para complacerse. Había sido menos una lucha para suprimir su punto de vista en los últimos seis años, pero con Hannibal tan cerca tan constantemente que era demasiado fácil para Will a ver lo que mejor le convenía.  
Desafortunadamente, eso mismo estaba muerto y alejado de su posición problemática si todos los otros métodos fallaban. Después de todo este tiempo, sin duda estaba impaciente por seguir adelante con su vida y Will no era más que un obstáculo para ser superado. No había consideración por sus sentimientos o entendimiento de que incluso los tuviera. No le preocupaba lo más mínimo, estaba en el camino, y toda esta charla de aceptarlo y darle un hijo era simplemente un medio para acercarse lo suficiente para empujar fácilmente a Will fuera del acantilado más cercano.  
Era aterrador, perfectamente razonable.  
"Señor. ¡Graham! Dios mío, te levantaste temprano, considerando! "La señora Pimms declaró, levantada y vestida y lista para comenzar la comida de la mañana para los criados que pronto se levantarían. ¡Ah, deberías haber llamado por mí!  
-Está perfectamente bien, señora Pimms -dijo, levantándose lentamente para dejar en la mesa su pan apenas comido-. No pude dormir. Lo siento por invadir su cocina otra vez.  
"¡Pát, invadiendo !" Ella rió, barriendo el plato. "Señor. Graham, después de la noche que pasaste, debes tener un poco de insomnio, y siempre eres bienvenido en tu propia cocina, por derecho.  
-¿Oíste? -preguntó Will, apenas por encima de un susurro mudo.  
"Señor. Hawkes nos informó -dijo por encima de los sonidos de la casa despertando, los sirvientes moliendo, las botas clavando en los suelos de madera, las voces levantadas en una conversación susurrada mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras. "Todo el mundo se despertó en el bullicio y usted sabe cómo odia los chismes!"  
"Señora. Pimms, yo-el Sr. ¡Graham! ¡Esto es inesperado! -dijo el señor Hawkes, deteniéndose con un derrame de sirvientas corriendo alrededor de él como agua alrededor de una piedra. -¿Estás mal, señor Graham? ¿Debería buscar a Lord Clarges?  
-No, señor Hawkes, eso no será necesario -le aseguró Will, abriendo espacio para los asistentes de la señora Pimms mientras comenzaban sus tareas matutinas. "Pero me gustaría preguntar si podrías estar atento a las nuevas caras que entran por debajo de las escaleras".  
"Caras nuevas, Sr. Graham?", Repitió, frunciendo el ceño cayendo sobre su sombría cara. Lady Rathmore llegó con sólo la criada de su señora, la señora Speck, creo, y, por supuesto, el señor Dolarhyde.  
-Tengo una sensación incómoda, señor Hawkes, de que ha habido individuos en Hartford House que no tienen ningún negocio verdadero aquí -dijo Will, sintiéndose cada vez más como un loco mientras hablaba-, un sentimiento que el señor Hawkes era demasiado digno para permitir mostrar en su cara.  
-Por supuesto, informaré al personal de estar alerta -dijo el señor Hawkes, satisfaciendo sus peticiones como debía.  
-Gracias, señor Hawkes -dijo Will, e hizo el laborioso viaje de regreso al piso superior, donde supuestamente pertenecía, preguntándose cómo podría protegerse contra un Alfa que lo veía como nada más que una maleza para ser arrancada por la raíz.  
Fue ese pensamiento el que lo decidió, que lo llevó a su pequeño escritorio en su suite para escribirle al abogado de su padre, el señor Brauner.  
En pocas palabras, conciso, explicó todo lo que había ocurrido e instruyó al señor Brauner para que recopilara sus bienes y todo el valor material. Escribió que se le dieran a Mina cualquier cosa que le pasara, y que ella debería usar esos fondos para descubrir la verdad de lo que pudo haberle sucedido.  
" Estoy en una posición muy precaria ", dijo al final. " Confío en su silencio en este caso, el señor Brauner. Nadie en mi familia debería molestarse por esto a menos que llegue a un final inoportuno y sospechoso .  
Las manos de Will se estremecieron cuando lo dobló en un sobre y lo selló contra la investigación. Le aliviaba algo tener a alguien más en posesión de lo que había aprendido. Si algo le sucediera, al menos Mina podría averiguar la verdad.  
Tomó la carta abajo, jadeando suavemente contra las náuseas, y se dirigió directamente a la puerta, empezando como si lo hubieran pillado robando cuando el señor Hawkes le preguntó cortésmente detrás de él: -¿Puedo tomar eso por usted, señor Graham?  
“ No ”, se agarró a la carta a su pecho de manera protectora, avergonzado por la clara preocupación que vio en el rostro Sr. Hawkes' en su extraño comportamiento. Sentía calor en las mejillas y sudor en su frente, lo suficiente para que el sombrío rostro del señor Hawkes cayera en preocupaciones. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo con calma: -No, gracias, señor Hawkes. Pensé que podría ir a la ciudad y publicarlo yo mismo.  
-No lo miras bien, señor Graham. Sería menos problema para usted si mando un lacayo ...  
-No, señor Hawkes, gracias -dijo Will, con una sonrisa apretada y tensa mientras colocaba la carta fuera de su alcance. -Lo tomaré yo mismo. Estoy bastante en los extremos sueltos ahora que me han quitado de mi posición. "  
-No te han quitado de tu cargo -dijo Hannibal, su voz profunda sonó de repente cuando bajó. "Estás asumiendo tu propia posición, Will."  
“Y con razón, por lo que , mi Señor”, confirmó el Sr. Hawkes, asintiendo sabiamente, extraordinariamente satisfechos.  
Hannibal se movió hacia él, fluidamente gracioso y fuerte, y el tirón que Will le sentó a causa de su vínculo trajo una inundación de miedo y algo que pareció aterradoramente como la agitación de su calor, aunque era demasiado pronto por la cuenta de Will.  
Hannibal ladeó la cabeza, percibiéndola, su profundo ceño tirando de Will como un gancho en una trucha, llevando un rubor fresco a sus mejillas.  
-Te has levantado muy temprano -dijo Will, forzándose a ignorar el persistente y opaco palpitar de su cabeza, el dolor que empeoraba a través de su cuerpo desde su caída.  
"El ejército hace que uno se levante temprano", dijo Hannibal, su preocupación creciendo mientras miraba a Will. "Pensé que podría ir a por mi paseo. En cualquier otro día, le pregunto si quiere unirse a mí. Realmente no te ves bien, Will. No es de extrañar, todas las cosas consideradas. Ojalá me permitas que te examine, Will. Estoy seguro de que no eres tan sano como crees que eres.  
-Mis disculpas, Lord Clarges, pero yo me dirigía a la ciudad -dijo Will, estremeciéndose cuando el palpitante en su cabeza tomó un ojo por su habla, el golpeteo de ella siguiendo el ritmo de su acelerado latido del corazón.  
Aníbal notó lo pálido que parecía, y le dijo: "Will, realmente lo aconsejo. Tú tomaste bastante caída anoche y no creo que debas estar montando.  
"Estoy bien", dijo Will, desesperado por terminar su tarea. "Es sólo para el pueblo y la espalda, no está claro en todo el país."  
"Entonces voy a montar con usted", Hannibal decidió, las reacciones de Will a sus lesiones levantando un impulso irresistible para cuidar de él, cuidar de él, mantenerlo a salvo de daño. Hannibal no sabía si el instinto se debía a que era un alfa o un médico, pero sinceramente no le importaba: su compañero estaba lastimado, tal vez incluso herido, y necesitaba estar cerca en caso de que Will lo necesitara. "No soportaré que caigas de tu yegua y te lastimes más, ni quiero que te encuentres inconsciente en el camino".  
"No hay duda de que si lo estuviera, los que me encontraran consideraría que es una tontería de Omega y me devolverá a mi dueño", dijo Will, amargado por la dura verdad de su vida. "Señor. Hawkes, por favor, que el Sr. Dolarhyde me encuentre enfrente. Puede acompañarme a la ciudad en caso de que mi debilidad me venciera.  
"Hawkes, no harás nada de eso", Aníbal inmediatamente respondió, informando a Will: "No estoy permitiendo que un hombre al que no tenga conocimiento, ¡y mucho menos otro Alpha, acompañe a mi esposa a la ciudad! ¡Ha habido bastante chisme sobre esta familia, como he llegado a ser dolorosamente y completamente consciente! Lo único que te está venciendo en este momento es la grieta en tu cabeza, Will; la debilidad no juega ningún papel en ella! "  
Alzando la mirada hacia Hannibal, Will se dirigió a la puerta de entrada con la suficiente rapidez para que el señor Hawkes no llegara a tiempo de abrirla. El mundo se estremeció peligrosamente en los bordes de su visión, pero Will puso un pie delante del otro con una firme determinación, dirigiéndose directamente hacia los establos.  
-Sí, sé que no te sientes bien si confundes al personal. -La voz de Hannibal lo siguió a la brillante mañana-. Su zancada de piernas largas lo atrapó hasta Will en momentos. Hawke casi tenía una apoplejía al ver que tú también te sacabas la puerta. Él piensa que has abusado mucho de haber tenido que hacerlo.  
-No tiene que preocuparse tanto -le aseguró Will, pasando por delante de los asustados muchachos de la cuadra y del novio tímido de Hartford House para llegar a la caja de su yegua. Sus oídos estaban agarrados, ya giró al son de su voz, y sus ojos brillantes y ansiosos aliviaron un poco su disgusto. "Me han hecho mucho más difícil que abrir una puerta".  
-Peter -dijo Hannibal, notando que parecía desgarrado entre querer interferir y querer escapar. -Por favor, trae el equipo de tu señoría, para que no se abuse de él. Y la mente que usted lo compruebe ! ¡No quiero que más accidentes caigan en mi cónyuge!  
Will se erizó, pero no lo negó. Impresionado por el hecho de que mantenía la lengua, Hannibal dijo: -Gracias por no discutir.  
-Peter es muy sensible a la desagradable, así que deberías saberlo -dijo Will, deslizándose en la caja de la yegua para apoyarse en su cuello y ocultar su rostro, ya agotado, pero no a punto de admitir que se sentía mareado y dudaba mucho de su su propia capacidad para ensillar su yegua en su empeoramiento. Contradiciéndote, sólo lo habrías molestado.  
-Un maestro tan pensativo que eres -reflexionó Hannibal frunciendo el ceño-. Aún llevaría el olor del miedo, pero fue superado por su dolor. Hannibal podía sentir su conciencia de que crecía, arrancando sus nervios. Frunciendo el ceño, acarició la nariz de su semental, extendiéndose hacia fuera para su hocico extendido y evitando sus dientes mordisqueos de la fuerza del hábito largo.  
-No soy un maestro aquí, Hannibal. Nunca lo he sido -dijo Will, contento de tener el cuerpo sólido y robusto de su yegua entre él y el hombre en el que sencillamente no podía confiar-. "Sólo soy un marcador de posición."  
"Will, estás casado con un hombre que tendrá un título precioso", le recordó Hannibal. "Usted no es un marcador de posición."  
-Eso no es lo que cree tu círculo social -dijo Will, presionando su frente contra el cálido cuello de la yegua, cuidando el bulto que había crecido en las horas transcurridas desde su caída. Ni lo que has admitido. No soy bienvenido, ni querido, ni necesitado aquí. Sólo he sido un invitado problemático durante los últimos seis años. El personal ha tenido la amabilidad de cuidarme.  
"¿Cuidate? ¡Apenas te han visto! -dijo Hannibal, preparándose para abordar el tema de la caída de Will anoche y, quizá, abrirle el camino para contarle sobre Melinda. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera imaginar una manera elegante de hacerlo, Peter y los muchachos del establo volvieron con su equipo.  
Will tomó la oportunidad de escapar de la incómoda conversación permitiendo a Peter a montar su yegua mientras él mismo se retiraba al patio, con cualquier excusa para no mirar a su marido. Se enfrió al pensar en lo provocador que lo había sido, en su frustración y en los efectos posteriores de su caída que lo empujaban más allá de los límites del sentido común. Sabía que no era prudente aguijonear a un hombre que quisiera matarlo.  
Peter terminó rápidamente y condujo a la yegua hacia la creciente luz del sol, sosteniendo su brida y calmándola cuando Will trató de montar. Apenas podía meter el pie en el estribo por el dolor que causaba, y tragó un grito áspero ante el grito de rechazo de su espalda cuando trató de levantarse.  
Peter, preocupado e inseguro, acabó empujándolo hacia la silla de montar, lanzando miradas ansiosas al establo, como si quisiera que Hannibal emergiera y se detuviera.  
Will se sentó en su silla de montar y por un momento de enfriamiento estuvo seguro de que se deslizaría de la espalda de la yegua sobre su rostro. El mundo se inclinaba y se balanceaba y su cabeza le dolía desde la parte superior de su cráneo en una llamarada de fuego hasta llegar a su pelvis. Tomó cada pedacito de su fuerza de voluntad formidable para permanecer derecho.  
Era el sonido de la voz de Hannibal lo que le impulsó a moverse a pesar de sus heridas. Sin esperar a considerar las consecuencias, Will instó a la yegua en el carril y le dio la cabeza, el aire frío de la mañana enfriando sus mejillas enrojecidas y mitigando la náusea que causaban los movimientos de su yegua.  
Hubo un trueno de cascos detrás de él y una mirada por encima de su hombro le mostró Hannibal inclinado sobre el cuello del semental, la cosecha plana a su lado, instando al caballo a estirar sus largas piernas. Le lanzó una profunda sacudida de terror a través de él y la yegua de Will se cubrió, respondiendo al estiramiento de su propio paso. Will se inclinó sobre su cuello y se aferró a su vida, su facilidad habitual abandonándolo a rigidez y dolor, dejándolo aferrado a su espalda. Rezó para que no estuviera enfermo en su cuello, oró para que no se cayera de ella, y rezó para que Hannibal no lo echara en el carril donde ningún testigo vería lo que podría sucederle.  
Su yegua tomó conciencia de su ansiedad y aumentó su ritmo, esforzándose en una carrera llena. Ella era más corta que el caballo de Hannibal y no tenía tanta velocidad en un sprint, pero ella fácilmente superó el estallido de alta velocidad del espíritu salvaje de velocidad, sólo perdiendo su ventaja cuando llegan a las afueras de Hartford Town.  
Ella se desaceleró, no estaba acostumbrada a un esfuerzo tan concentrado, y Will se levantó cautelosamente, esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente seguro con los ojos despiertos del pueblo para verlos. Él le palmeó el cuello húmedo con aprecio, soltando un suspiro tembloroso de alivio cuando el aire fresco calmó su piel caliente y la náusea que parecía empeorar con cada latido de su corazón. El mundo comenzó a brillar alrededor de los bordes, vacilante e indistinto, amenazándolo con mareos que no podía permitirse mientras trataba de mantener su asiento.  
Hannibal le sobrecogió, se desaceleró, y volvió a dar vueltas, enrojecido por el aire frío, la misma imagen de la salud de Alfa viril. -Parecía de ánimo tolerable -replicó Irónicamente. Pero entonces, él tenía todas las razones para ser, teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que había llegado a matar a Will la noche anterior. Era peligroso estar a solas con él, mortalmente peligroso, y Will tenía el bulto en el cráneo para demostrarlo.  
-No deberías haber corrido con tanta imprudencia, Will -dijo Hannibal, preocupado por vencerlo, con la piel de su semental en el aire fresco. -¿Y si hubieras caído inconsciente? Podrías haber sido asesinado.  
-Por desgracia soy resiliente -dijo Will, dándole un ancho campo para continuar en la ciudad, casi incapaz de mantener su asiento. -Como mis varios accidentes y mi padre pueden atestiguar.  
-¿Tu padre? -preguntó Hannibal. La rareza de incluir a un hombre rara vez, si es que alguna vez habló de su preocupación, cuando Will enumeró con fuerza y sólo se sorprendió. "¿Eras propensa a los accidentes como un niño?"  
Vaciló, su respiración superficial. Cuando la mirada de Aníbal se afiló, simplemente dijo: -Sí.  
"Extraño," Hannibal dijo, pisando ligeramente en sus intentos de involucrarlo como Will estaba en el dolor y nervioso de él, ese mismo miedo de la noche anterior alzando su fea cabeza. -Usted nunca ha mostrado una falta de gracia, Will, pero dice que está propenso a los accidentes y que sólo se ha caído por nuestras escaleras y casi se ha roto el cuello.  
-Lamento haberle vuelto a engañar, señor Clarges, pero soy excepcionalmente torpe -dijo Will, respirando con dificultad y tragando el impulso de estar enfermo. -Mi padre es un santo por su paciencia conmigo.  
“Me había imaginado que él llevó a cabo muy querida”, dijo Aníbal, cayendo junto a él mientras avanzaban hacia la ciudad despertar, alerta en caso de que Will hizo diapositivas de la silla. -El único hijo de una familia de mujeres.  
Patinó una mirada de reojo hacia él, balanceándose más por su mareo que por el paso de su yegua. El dolor en su cabeza y en la espalda lo hizo corto en sus respuestas, y su voz era aguda cuando dijo: "Nunca fui el hijo que él merecía, Lord Clarges".  
-Aún así, no puedo imaginar que estuviera muy satisfecho con su recepción aquí, o con el hecho de que usted asumiera el cargo de agente de la tierra -dijo Hannibal, buscando sin piedad información sobre el hombre que había rechazado la correspondencia de su hijo recién casado. Se inclinó más de una mirada preocupada hacia Will, preocupado por su evidente incomodidad y angustia. El médico en él quería poner fin a este absurdo viaje en este instante, pero el Alfa recién informado en él dudó en hacerlo.  
Por el contrario, estoy seguro de que estaba muy contento. Es su filosofía que las cosas inútiles sólo son aptos para la quema ", dijo Will, cerrando sus ojos azules a las rendijas como el sol se interpuso para agitar más su estómago. "Padre insistió en que me aplicara a aprender las complejidades de manejar un estado."  
-¿Inventó imaginar que algún día dejaría el suyo a su cargo? -preguntó Hannibal, imaginándose cómo el padre de Will debía estar con él si pensaba retar las leyes de herencia que trataban a Omegas igual que a las mujeres. Pero tenía poco sentido en comparación con lo que Hawkes había dicho acerca de que el conde era desagradable para Will. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, claramente no había levantado a Will con gran afecto, aunque Hannibal no podía imaginar por qué había impedido que lo hiciera.  
-Dios, no -dijo Will, soplando una suave y despectiva risa a pesar suyo, alejando a su yegua del monte de Hannibal, manteniendo suficiente distancia entre ellos para permanecer fuera de su alcance. Sus circunstancias lo impulsaron a decir impulsivamente: " No , Señor Clarges. Sabía que no tenía perspectivas de casarse y que necesitaría un sustento si no quería morir de hambre en la calle ".  
Hannibal se sorprendió un poco por aquella declaración, seguro de que no había oído bien. -¿Por qué pensaría tu padre que no tenías perspectivas?  
-Por desgracia, nací desagradable y Omegan -dijo Will sin rencor, y una mirada aguda mostró a Hannibal que no estaba sorprendentemente buscando halagos. "Después de siete hermanas, no quedaba dinero para prometer una dote que pudiera compensar adecuadamente la carga de mi cuidado. Lo mejor que podía esperar era ganarme la vida. Nunca tuvo la esperanza de que pudiera atraer a un compañero o tener una familia, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo por mí bajo las circunstancias, lo cual fue para cuidar mi educación ".  
-Eso es totalmente desconcertante -murmuró Hannibal, decididamente consciente de que Will era cualquier cosa menos llana o poco atractiva y se preguntaba cómo su padre había logrado convencerlo de que era así, o por qué se molestaría en hacerlo.  
Le dio un codazo a su caballo ligeramente más cerca de la yegua de Will cuando su compañero cayó en su silla de montar, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Vaciló, no queriendo nada más que bajarlo de su yegua y examinarlo, pero en el actual estado de dolor y agitación de Will, sabía que sólo se arriesgaba a sentirse preocupado por su preocupación. Se acomodó en lugar de hablar, manteniendo a Will enfocado en mantenerse erguido, y dijo: "Siempre me había imaginado que pasaste los días de tu padre siendo mimado y adorado".  
-Me confunde usted con una de mis hermanas -dijo Will suavemente, con el ceño fruncido inclinándose la boca cuando pensó en su padre y en lo mucho que amaba a sus muchas hijas. Imaginando que su esposo elogiaba el dogma de su padre, se tragó su enfermedad creciente y dijo, "Coddling es peligroso para Omegas. Favorece la debilidad y la dependencia. Le aterrorizaba pensar que sería esclavo de mi biología. Él usó medidas fuertes para asegurar que no lo sería. "  
-Bueno -dijo Hannibal, digiriendo lo que le habían contado, la medida en que el padre de Will encontró nuevos rincones que cortaron una imagen muy distinta a la que siempre había tenido. Sin embargo, no podía distinguir el sentimiento de Will por su padre. Su esposo parecía estar a la defensiva de su padre, lanzando una retórica que Hannibal vio la fea sombra de su interior. Con la esperanza de no ofender a Will más de lo que ya tenía, sólo podía ofrecerle: "Él debe amarte mucho para tomar tales dolores en tu favor".  
-Dolor es la piedra angular de su amor por mí -dijo Will, las palabras amargas y duras, desalojado de él en un exceso de malestar físico a pesar de la presencia de Hannibal tan cerca de él. "No siempre estaba seguro de que sobreviviría."  
Había una seria seriedad en la forma en que Will habló que le dio carne de gallina, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué relación tendría Will con su padre que le haría honestamente pensar que no podría sobrevivir.  
-Tu padre es un caballero -dijo Hannibal, tragándose fuertemente para forzar el sentimiento de malestar que le había dado Will. Miró a su esposa, que parecía en ese momento terriblemente frágil y terriblemente dañada allí a la luz del sol de la madrugada, pálida y claramente enferma, sus cansados ojos azules anillados en círculos oscuros, el nudo en la cabeza púrpura y enojado.  
Will -dijo, atrayendo a su semental hasta que se detuviera, la yegua de Will haciendo una pausa a su lado-. "No puedo bailar en torno a este tema un momento más y no puedo esperar a adivinar sus sentimientos en este asunto. Will, dime claramente, era tu padre ... ¿fue cruel con usted?  
Will lo miró, sus ojos azules se movieron con miseria y profunda y profunda angustia por un momento antes de que se volvieran, dando a Hannibal nada más que el reflejo de su propia cara severa.  
-Fue el único Alfa que me cuidó -preguntó Will, su voz débil y resignada y llena de una especie de calma mortal que Hannibal conocía muy bien desde el campo de batalla, y eso lo enfrió en su alma. -No hubiera sido cruel ni cruel por ninguna razón.  
-¿Por lo tanto, la respuesta obvia es que le has dado razón? -preguntó Hannibal, llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que le disgustaba enormemente al padre de Will, aunque sólo fuera por la forma en que reaccionaba Will al mencionarlo.  
-Supongo que debo hacerlo -dijo Will, aliviado de que hubieran dejado de moverse, aunque el mundo todavía se balanceaba peligrosamente y tenía pequeños puntos pequeños bailando en los bordes de su visión que de ninguna manera ayudaban a su equilibrio. Se sentó medio encorvado en la silla de montar, ardiendo de calor y lamentando su precipitada decisión de entregar la carta él mismo. No había muchas posibilidades de que se iba a terminar en la cuneta por el lado de la carretera, tal vez ni siquiera debido a Aníbal poniéndolo allí.  
"Will ... yo no soy tu padre", dijo Hannibal, dándose cuenta de que la dinámica familiar de su cónyuge no había sido en absoluto lo que él alguna vez había imaginado y que nunca podría tener la verdad de ello. "No todos los Alphas son iguales."  
Will lo miró fijamente durante un largo y silencioso momento, el tiempo suficiente para que Hannibal le preguntase cautamente: -¿Qué? ¿Qué es?"  
-¿No todos los Alfas son iguales? -preguntó, y ofreció una risa sin risa, la declaración tan absurda bajo las circunstancias que él no podía contenerse a sí mismo, a pesar de su sentido de supervivencia le advirtió que pisara con precaución. "Sin embargo, todos los Omegas lo son. Me pregunto cómo podría ser eso.  
"Será-"  
-He conocido a mi padre y te conozco, Aníbal -dijo Will, sobreponiéndolo. “Bastado decir, la mayor parte de mi experiencia es que es el mismo en el más peligroso de los caminos”.  
Hannibal palideció, incómodo para ser categorizado por Will en la misma compañía que el hombre que tan claramente lo había maltratado.  
-Me siento curioso, lord Clarges, cómo tratarás al niño que insistes que te doy -dijo Will, con los ojos abiertos lo suficiente como para fijar a Hannibal, separándolo y descubriéndolo. -¿Perdido por la menor infracción? ¿Amordazado por reír, tal vez? ¿Romperías los dedos de tu hijo para tocar cosas que no debería?  
Totalmente horrorizado y sorprendido, Hannibal dijo: "¡ Por supuesto que no ! ¡Qué cosa tan horrible, Will! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio trataría a un niño de tal manera! ¿Por qué pensarías en esas cosas? ¿Te ha hecho eso, Will?  
-No es mi deber decirlo. Lo culpo de mi imaginación, Hannibal -dijo Will, mirando a otro lado para que Hannibal no leía la enfermedad y la miserable tristeza que rápidamente le vencía. Se sentía fuera de los recursos, al final de su fuerza y ingenio, vulnerable y sin amigos y con tan poco a perder que se preguntaba por qué se había molestado en protegerlo. "Es, me han dicho, mi mayor culpa."  
"Honestamente, ¿quién podría hablar de tales horrores?" Hannibal respiró, haciendo una mueca ante las imágenes que las palabras de Will habían conjurado. Podía sentir la agitación vibrando de su compañera, un dolor físico que le hacía apretar los dientes contra la fuerza de la misma. Vastly perturbado, él dijo, "usted puede muy seguramente asumir que nunca haría ninguna de esas cosas, si es que necesita ser dicha. Cualquier heredero de Lecter sabrá una vida de contentamiento, te lo aseguro. Después de todo, un buen hijo es el punto de todo esto.  
-Un hijo adecuado -replicó Will, y volvió a reír, duro, desdichado y sombrío.  
"Sí", dijo Hannibal, preguntándose por su énfasis, por su extraño comportamiento y por algo temeroso de Will, podía sentir que se sentía demasiado cerca de la desesperación. "Eso es lo que los dos estamos obligados a proporcionar a mi familia, después de todo. No necesito otra hija. Uno es suficiente.  
-Hablas de niños con tanta facilidad -dijo Will, perturbado en un grado inquietante y conducido a imprudencia sin temor con la fuerza de su herida. -Fingiendo que tus intentos forzados de conocerme por el bien de tu abuelo buscan a un heredero cuando ambos sabemos muy bien lo que realmente quieres.  
-¿Qué crees que pienso hacer? -preguntó Hannibal, notando lo visiblemente molesto que estaba Will, tan tensa, que su yegua empezó a dar un paso, lo que irritó su propio monte. "¡Será! ¡Si te refieres a mi insistencia de traer a mi hija aquí, déjame asegurarte que no tengo absolutamente ninguna intención de hacer algo tan insensible!  
La yegua de Will lanzó su cabeza y Will casi perdió su asiento, y eso decidió a Hannibal, quien dijo con ese latido de Alfa en su voz, "Estás siendo tonto, Will, y yo estoy haciendo un alto a esto ahora! abajo de allí si tengo que arrastrarte pateando y gritando, lo cual estoy seguro de que todavía estás a pesar de tu terrible estado.  
¡No te atrevas ! Will le advirtió, aferrándose a la silla de montar, con el aliento enganchado cuando la yegua se deslizó a un lado del carril.  
"No tengo idea de qué demonios se ha metido en usted, pero es hora de que nos conformamos con esto:” Aníbal trasladó a llegar a Will, que se sacudió las riendas de la yegua con rugosidad poco característico, lo que la hizo girar rápidamente, los términos « resolver esto 'resonando en su mente.  
"¡Será! ¡Por el amor de los dioses, ten cuidado! "  
Will se inclinó sobre el cuello de la yegua, provocando que el movimiento se tambaleara en la cúspide de la enfermedad real. Percibió a Hannibal acercándose y gruñó, "¡ Mantente alejado de mí !"  
Sorprendido, Hannibal vaciló, el tembloroso temor de Will y sus heridas evidentes como un puñetazo en el estómago. A pesar de la advertencia, no pudo evitar intentar acercarse, preocupado porque su compañero pudiera resbalar de la espalda de la yegua al suelo.  
El robusto caballito protestó contra el trato de Will, no acostumbrada a tal manejo, y entró en un trote hacia Hartford House, y el afecto relajante que sabía la esperaba allí.  
Will se apresuró a sentarse, el mundo girando y su corazón tronando. Estaba aterrorizado de que volviera a caer, aterrorizado de que Hannibal siguiera interrogándolo, lo obligaría a bajar y lo estrangularía en el carril y arreglaría las cosas después de todo.  
-¡Vollo! -gritó Hannibal, volviendo su montura con destreza en busca de Will, corriendo para alcanzarlo antes de que pudiera caer como antes-. Lo alcanzó y se las arregló para agarrar la brida de la yegua, ralentizándolas hasta detenerse. "Will, lo que en los siete infiernos está pasando por tu mente ahora mismo? ¡Podrías haber sido asesinado!  
"¿No es eso lo que estás buscando?" Se encendió, apartando la cabeza de la yegua y rompiendo el agarre de Hannibal.  
¿Qué busco? Será-"  
Will apareció a un lado y Hannibal le agarró el brazo para mantenerlo firme.  
“ ¿No te atrevas a tocarme !” Will enmarañado, los ojos muy abiertos, el miedo a rodar fuera de él en olas metálicos. El olor y el sabor de ella golpearon a Hannibal con la fuerza de una bala de cañón, superándolo con una instintiva, agresiva necesidad de proteger a Will de lo que lo amenazaba. El brusco cambio en su compañero fue tan abrupto que Hannibal estuvo momentáneamente sin aliento con él. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante el cambio, la otra mano de Will se volvió y su cosecha se extendió por la mejilla de Hannibal en un resplandor de dolor.  
Hannibal se echó hacia atrás en un choque y una herida mezclados, levantando la mano para tocar su mejilla, donde la sangre ya estaba empezando a bien desde el corte, su semental esquivando y soltando un chillido infeliz.  
Will jadeaba, las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos que mostraban blancos por todos lados como si estuviera consumido por el terror absoluto. Tanto como Hannibal quería interrogarlo en ese momento, la profundidad misma del temor de Will lo hizo darse cuenta de que algo estaba muy, muy equivocado.  
"Será-"  
“ No me toques !” Will silbó de nuevo, el caballo bailando debajo de él en la agitación. "¡No eres mi Alfa !"  
“ Will !”, Dijo de nuevo, diciendo en voz alta mientras el joven se marchó como el diablo mismo fue tras él, arrastrando el aroma de terror y una extraña, dulzura tibia mucho más fuerte que su habitual olor débil, azucarado.  
 


	20. Chapter 20

La forma de Will era una pequeña mancha en la distancia cuando Hannibal se reunió lo suficiente como para irse a casa, aterrorizado de encontrar a su esposa sin vida en el carril a lo largo del camino, enfermo y asustado como estaba.  
El personal le aseguró que, de hecho, Will había vuelto a casa en una sola pieza, aunque estaba tan enfermo que Mr. Price y Francis lo habían llevado al piso de arriba de inmediato, según el agitado relato del señor Hawkes del momento. Dejó a Hannibal inmensamente aliviado por eso, al menos, sabiendo que Will había llegado a casa y estaba en buenas manos.  
El abuelo lo vio cuando entró y se dirigió hacia él desde el ala este, gritando: "¿Qué diablos le has hecho ahora ?! ¡Deberías ser castigado! "  
-Vaya a ver eso ya -dijo Aníbal, cansado, preocupado por el estado en que estaba Will.  
"¡Decir ah! ¡Te sirve bien, ingrato! "El abuelo gruñó, enojado. “ Alguien tiene que tomar esa arrogancia abajo de algunas clavijas!”  
Hannibal frunció el ceño y tomó las escaleras de dos en dos, el abuelo llamando a las advertencias después de él. Podía oler el olor débil y desagradable de Francis Dolarhyde en el rellano y aceleró su agitación, la presencia del otro Alfa una amenaza que Hannibal apenas podía soportar. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no entrar en la suite de Will y obtener algunas respuestas, pero eso haría más daño que bien, lo sabía. Will estaba en las manos fieles de Jimmy y eso era, quizás, lo mejor para ambos en este momento.  
Se metió en su habitación y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta y el chaleco, todavía sintiéndose sorprendido de cómo Will lo había azotado como si hubiera estado en peligro mortal.  
' Usted podría haber sido matado !'  
' No es eso lo que está después ?'  
Terror. El olor de su recuerdo le hinchó los senos de Hannibal, su corazón aceleró y su estómago se endureció. La violencia de Will siempre había intrigado a Hannibal, pero incluso él sabía que Will golpeaba a alguien con una cosecha de caballo era el último recurso de un tipo de miedo muy desesperado. Había apesadumbrado de miedo ciego y aquella cosa dulce y evasiva que había actuado como agua helada en las reacciones de Hannibal.  
Algo en él hacía que su compañera tuviera miedo por su vida y la culpa, sabía, estaba en sí misma. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de conocer a Will, nunca había intentado hacer amistad con un Omega o entenderlo; era esencialmente tan ignorante en Omegas como un niño pequeño, la concubina de su padre y la instrucción de Bedelia. Todo lo que realmente sabía era que de alguna manera había incitado a su compañero a atacar en el carril.  
Y necesitaba saber por qué.  
Un golpe mudo en la puerta admitió a Berger, silencioso y receloso y esperando claramente encontrarlo en un temperamento.  
-Retirad mi bolso -dijo Hannibal, moviéndose al espejo para inspeccionar el daño que había hecho Will.  
Sería una cicatriz, él sabía, esta lívida, magullada y ensangrentada marca en su mejilla. Fue afortunado de que Will sólo hubiera utilizado la fuerza suficiente para comprobarlo, de lo contrario el daño podría haberle costado un ojo. Pero difícilmente le podía fastidiar, considerando las cicatrices que había dejado en Will. Marcas en el corazón se mostraron de diferentes maneras que las de la piel, pero eran, Hannibal sabía, no menos doloroso un recordatorio de la lesión que les causó.  
Hannibal miró pensativamente la puerta cerrada del lavabo, tomando conciencia de los débiles sonidos de agua mientras su compañero se movía dentro y los tonos claros de la voz de Jimmy mientras ayudaba a su amo. Eso le recordó a Hannibal cuándo había estallado en Will y lo sorprendió de la bañera. Había sido tan delicado y hermoso entonces como había estado ardiendo con la indignación y la indignación justas en su caballo, manejando esa cosecha como un soldado con un sable, pero no menos hermoso.  
Hermoso pero aterrorizado todo lo mismo.  
-¿Quieres que te pille? -preguntó Berger.  
"¡Me gustaría comenzar este día enteramente!" Hannibal suspiró. -Informe a Jimmy que deseo tener una discusión con Will cuando esté vestido.  
Esperaba que para entonces los dos estuvieran un poco más tranquilos.  
-¿En su suite, milord o el tuyo?  
-Puede elegir, no me importa, pero dile que quiero hablar con él de inmediato -dijo Hannibal, echando a Berger por el camino-.  
Temblando con la pérdida de la adrenalina que lo había inundado, recogió sus provisiones de su bolsa y regresó al espejo, agradecido por el dolor de lavarse y reparar la herida en su mejilla que lo obligó a retirarse bajo control, para recordar La condición de Will y cómo se había comportado.  
Costillas rotas, tal vez. Moretón, en el mejor de los casos, y definitivamente una conmoción cerebral, y él sabía demasiado bien lo brutal incluso uno de ellos podría ser, y mucho menos una combinación. Se molestó en examinar a Will y resolver su mente que no había nada terriblemente malo, para tener la oportunidad de hablar con él sobre lo que había sucedido, para oírle dar voz a sus miedos para que Hannibal podría dirigirse a ellos ...  
Respiró hondo y cortó el hilo antes de inspeccionar los puntos pequeños y ordenados que sostenían su piel bronceada.  
Comenzó a guardar cuidadosamente sus herramientas, sólo medio consciente de Will en el lavabo, sólo medio consciente de que su ansiedad por su compañero estaba sintonizando sus sentidos hacia él. Pero cuando el débil sonido del agua fue acompañado por un dolorido y casi inaudible ruido de angustia, esa misma conciencia envió a Hannibal a abrirse la puerta antes de que su mente alcanzara su respuesta inmediata.  
Will, tambaleándose en un intento de salir de la bañera, volvió a caer de inmediato en el agua jabonosa hasta su barbilla, sus ojos azules amplios y alarmados y se fijaron en Hannibal con una aguda ansiedad. Su voz salió con un áspero y agudo filo cuando dijo, "¡No te acerques más, Señor Clarges!"  
-He oído gritar -anunció Hannibal, sintiéndose culpable cuando Will lo miró con los ojos azules ensanchados por el miedo y la furia mezclados. "Estás mareada, ¿no? ¿Y está empeorando?  
-Por favor, déjame en paz -dijo Will, respirando superficialmente mientras luchaba contra las náuseas que su súbito movimiento había inspirado, las paredes del lavabo parecían inclinarse y correr juntas de manera alarmante-.  
-¿Y dejarte perder el conocimiento en el baño? -preguntó Hannibal, siniestro. "Voy a avergonzar a los dos antes de permitir que, Will."  
-Annibal, te estoy advirtiendo ...  
-Considerando que hay muy poco al alcance de la mano, puedes arrojarme a mí -dijo Hannibal, dándole patadas al pequeño taburete de tocador para que se posara junto a la bañera-. Creo que esta es mi oportunidad de esperar que te comportes racionalmente y obtengas algunas respuestas . "  
Las mejillas de Will se colorearon y él miró furioso, arrugando su nariz pequeña y perfecta y una vez más lamentando la falta de cerraduras en las puertas. "¡Difícilmente se puede decir que se comportó racionalmente en lo que a mí respecta! ¡Busqué un baño caliente para buscar algún alivio , Lord Clarges! ¡No mitigues el poco progreso que he hecho por acosarme! Fuera .  
Se tensó en la bañera, los músculos doloridos gritando su renuencia, pero no estaba a punto de arriesgarse, posición vulnerable en la que estaba. Hannibal, por lo que sabía, podría tomar en su cabeza para mantenerlo bajo hasta que el burbujeante se detuvo y terminó con él al fin, arreglar las cosas , como él lo había dicho.  
"Cuando dije que tal vez hubieras muerto, respondiste preguntando si no era lo que buscaba, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué tenías tanto miedo de mí? ", Exclamó Aníbal, ignorando por completo el jibe, toda gracia y buenos modales abandonados al impulso alfa de desenterrar la fuente de este problema y tratar con él. Saboreó el miedo de Will como la ceniza en su lengua, el fuerte olor de que el fortalecimiento pesar de ser sumergido en agua, y dijo: “No, me permite modificar dicho, ¿por qué sontan asustado de mí?”  
"No soy-"  
"No te atrevas a mentirme ahora cuando nunca lo has hecho antes", dijo Hannibal, cortándolo. Quiero la verdad, Will. Estabas aterrorizada de mí. Tan aterrorizado, de hecho, que me azotó con su cosecha-algo que sé incluso un violento termagant tal como usted normalmente dudaría en hacer! ¿Honestamente creías que iba a hacerte daño?  
-¡Me has agarrado! No tengo ni idea de lo que eres capaz -dijo Will, tenso con la tensión. Sus manos se alzaron para agarrar los lados de la bañera, los nudillos se volvieron blancos con fuerza como si estuviera preparándose para un ataque. Sólo sé lo que me has enseñado.  
-¿Qué no ha sido amabilidad? -Annibal terminó por él, chasqueando una corta y aguda corteza de risa desdichada. Miró a Jimmy a través de la puerta del baño, pero el valet volvió a cerrarlo bajo la oscura mirada de Hannibal. "Will, estoy siendo completamente serio contigo. ¡Quiero saber lo que he hecho para que tengas tanto miedo de mí!  
Will miró hacia abajo el agua, el bulto de huevo de ganso en su frente dolorosamente duro donde su cabello húmedo se separó alrededor de él. No toda la tensión alrededor de su boca y sus ojos provenía de su miedo, Hannibal lo sabía. Estaba muy dolido y Hannibal quería mucho aliviarlo de él.  
"Will", dijo de nuevo, suavizando su tono, deseando que pudiera transmitir su sinceridad a su cónyuge como se decía que las parejas unidas hacían. "Por favor ... habló de mis intenciones hacia usted. ¿Te he dado alguna razón para creer que te quiero hacer daño?  
-¿Puedo enumerar las formas en que te has mostrado a ti mismo como un cónyuge menos que afectuoso? -preguntó Will, sus ojos azules levantándose lentamente con gran respeto por el dolor de cabeza que empeoraba. -¿O incluso te recuerdas que me has tratado abominablemente?  
-Mi recuerdo no le falta a ese respecto, Will. Soy consciente de lo mal que te he tratado -dijo Hannibal, teniendo la buena gracia de sonrojarse-. Sin embargo, apenas he amenazado con matarte.  
Los ojos de Will se redondearon y él dibujó en una pequeña bola de la furia indignada que hizo Hannibal mirarlo fijamente con el choque creciente.  
“ Will ,” presionó, incapaz de creer que su joven esposo tenía razones para pensar que en realidad le puede hacer daño mortal. "¿Cuándo he amenazado tu vida?"  
La barbilla de Will se inclinó hacia arriba, familiar tenacidad obstinada subiendo a la delantera. Con un tono que hablaba mucho de la resignación a las circunstancias, Will dijo: -Usted le dijo al duque: " Sáquenlo de mis manos antes de que yo trate de un accidente para él ". Mi primera noche bajo tu techo, cuando te vi obligado a compartir una mesa conmigo.  
Fue el turno de Aníbal de estar sin palabras. Se quedó boquiabierto ante Will, que lo miró con una brillante evaluación en sus oscuros ojos azules, y luego lanzó una risa aguda y horrorizada de lo absurdo que era, de lo ridículamente equivocados que eran los temores de Will.  
-¡Qué tonterías! -señaló, sacudiendo la cabeza, y otra risa áspera y desdichada se le escapó-. -¿De dónde ha salido esto de repente? Will, eres demasiado inteligente para hacer una montaña de ese molehill particular! Yo estaba hablando por la ira! Seis años han pasado desde entonces! No puedes esperar que acepte eso podría hacerte creer que te mataría , Will. Honestamente-"  
-¡No había nada en absoluto ridículo o accidental en cortar la correa de mi sillín! -dijo Will, el dolor en su agudo tono que hacía frenar a Hannibal. -¡Ni en empujarme por las escaleras!  
Tomó a Hannibal un momento para dejar que las implicaciones de ese fregadero. Él miró fijamente a Will, que parecía muy pequeño y muy vulnerable, apoyado en el baño como si esperara que no lo dejara vivo, sus ojos azules grandes y lúgubres en su enrojecida, cara encantadora, las puntas mojadas de sus rizos goteando agua por sus mejillas.  
-Perdóname, ¿qué acabas de decir? Aníbal finalmente logró preguntar, las palabras un susurro sin aliento y conmocionado.  
-¿Por qué pretender que no sucedió? -preguntó Will, bajando un poco, con la garganta desnuda apretada por la tensión y la boca llena curvada en una sonrisa absolutamente divorciada de la felicidad. Estaba triste y roto y Hannibal nunca quiso volver a ver tal expresión en su rostro. Siempre . "Ambos sabemos que mi correa de cintura fue alterada con el día que caí en la esperanza de que me rompería el cuello, y sabes tan bien como yo que no caí por esas escaleras".  
El calor inundó las venas de Hannibal y se puso en pie, una furia protectora que se hinchaba en él para hacerlo estallar. No escapó de su aviso que Will se estremeció de él, sin duda pensando que lo ahogaría allí en la bañera.  
"Will", dijo, luchando por contener su creciente ira y enojo. -¿Me estás diciendo que alguien saboteó tu silla de montar ?  
“ Usted apenas necesita ser dicho tal cosa!” Va disparado hacia atrás, el calor de su agua del baño de lavado su piel. ¡Apenas esperaste un día entero antes de intentar matarme!  
“ No hice nada de eso !” Bramó Hannibal, horrorizado. "¿Por qué en los siete infiernos creerías tal cosa? ¿Qué diablos te dio esa idea?  
-¡He recibido una carta en la que decía que estaba al tanto del intento! -dijo Will, presionado en el extremo más profundo de la bañera para ocultar su desnudez bajo el agua turbia y hacer más difícil que Hannibal lo obligara a entrar. "¡Y Matthew me mostró la correa de circunferencia! Pude ver por mí mismo que se había cortado.  
“ Cortar ?!” Aníbal se hizo eco, deslizando su mano por la cara, el ritmo como un animal enjaulado con la fuerza de su creciente agitación. -¿Por qué habría hecho algo semejante? ¿Cuándo habría hecho tal cosa ?  
“ Usted dice a mí !” Will gruñó, contundente postura Alfa de Aníbal llenándolo, como si la ira de su marido pertenecía a él. Tal vez no le pertenece, una parte de ella. Sin duda se sentía enojado, se sentía enfurecido, se sentía listo para gritar de nuevo tan ferozmente como se le gritaba.  
Que nadie diga nunca que Will Graham cayó sin pelea.  
-¡Me has odiado desde el día en que me has puesto los ojos! -le recordó Will. "No es totalmente fuera del ámbito de la posibilidad de que dos veces has intentado matarme! Pero te advierto ahora, Hannibal, la tercera vez que debes asegurarte de que has conseguido o no responderé por lo que suceda después.  
-¡No habrá tercera vez ! -gritó Hannibal, el tono latino de su voz profunda rebotando en el techo decorativo de estaño y reverberando a través del pecho de Will. Se dio la vuelta y clavó a Will con ojos incrédulos de color ámbar, un horror tan perfecto escrito en sus profundidades que Will casi se cuestionó a sí mismo. ¡Nunca hubo una sola vez !  
Respiró con dificultad, esforzándose por dominarse, y Will lo reflejó, jadeando y tenso.  
"Incluso yo era el tipo de hombre que podía matar fríamente a una persona inocente en mi casa", dijo Hannibal, un hilo áspero de verdadero temor resonando en su voz como el tono sombrío de una campana de iglesia. "Yo no sabotear su silla de montar y que más sin duda no te empuje hacia abajo las escaleras ! Duermo como los dioses propio muerto , Will! Si los servidores no viene golpeando al final del pasillo, no podrían haber despertado a todos!”  
-Si no fuera usted, ¿ quién ? -preguntó Will, desafiándole, sus colmillos Omegan más pequeños aparecieron en un gruñido. " Vi a quien estaba en tu habitación, Hannibal! Les llamé y corrieron. Cuando empecé a seguir, usted vino de las sombras me empujó . "  
Hannibal dejó de pasearse abruptamente, preguntando: -¿Quién estaba en mi habitación? ¿Crees que tenía a alguien conmigo? Absolutamente no . Quien haya visto fuera de su habitación ...  
\- Fuera de tu habitación - corrigió Will, desconcertado por las reacciones de Hannibal. Podía sentir una furia pura, no adulterada y protectora que se hinchaba a través de su vínculo con Hannibal, tan grande, de hecho, que era casi abrumadora. Era como si cada palabra que hablaba sólo animaba a Hannibal a sentirse más enojado.  
Algo que parecía, extrañamente, estar en nombre de Will .  
Le echó a perder a Will y eso sólo le preocupó aún más, que su vínculo podría estar torciendo su percepción para favorecer a Hannibal cuando no debería hacer nada de ese tipo.  
-No puedo creer lo que oigo -dijo Hannibal, horrorizado-. "Sinceramente , no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo ."  
Will aprovechó el ritmo de Hannibal para sacar el émbolo de la bañera y buscar una sábana de baño para cubrirse mientras el agua turbia se drenaba.  
-¿También soy un mentiroso ahora, Hannibal? -preguntó, atándose en el suave material de la sábana, escondiendo su cuerpo desnudo detrás del escudo del lado de la bañera mientras lo hacía. Temblaba en la habitación fría por los nervios y el frío, sus repentinos movimientos hacían que todo su cuerpo doliera de indignación.  
“ No , usted no es un mentiroso!”, Dijo Aníbal, una risa oscura escapar de él. "Si hay una cosa en este mundo en la que puedo confiar, Will, es tu honestidad brutal. Lo que no puedo creer es que usted ha guardado esto para usted! ¡Alguien ha intentado dos veces matarte y ni siquiera puedo intentar protegerte porque no has dicho nada ! Incluso sabiendo que ya había habido un intento de matarte, ¡todavía te encontraste obligado a enfrentarte a un intruso en nuestra casa ! ¿Por qué por el bien de todos los dioses ?  
-Nunca he tenido razones para temer por mi seguridad dentro de mi propia casa antes -replicó Will, el filo de su cólera disminuyendo mientras el pánico de Hannibal retrocedía, el más pequeño grano de duda se apoderaba. -¿Por qué no debo ir a comprobar cuando oigo a alguien que se arrastra por el pasillo?  
-¿No se te ocurrió despertarme? -preguntó Hannibal, deteniéndose en su paseo para fijarle a Will con una mirada, con sus escalofríos alzándose incluso ante la idea de que un extraño estuviera en su casa, en su territorio, a una distancia amenazante de su-  
-Bueno, claro , ¿habías estado sonambulando cuando me empujabas por las escaleras ? -dijo Will, apretando la sábana de baño cuando Hannibal avanzó sobre él.  
"Lo diré una vez más, Will, ¡no hice nada semejante !", Dijo Hannibal. “ Esto es por lo que están aterrorizados de mí? Pensaste que lo intenté dos veces para matarte y que lo iba a hacer, ¿qué? ¿Arrastrarte de la espalda de tu yegua y exprimirte la vida fuera de ti en el carril a Hartford? "  
“ Sí ,” dijo Will, temblando, pero no dar marcha atrás. -¿Por qué no? Sin duda haría las cosas más fáciles. "  
-¿Más fácil para quién , por favor? -preguntó Hannibal, haciendo gestos. " Lo que iba a ganar con ella? La probabilidad de que usted ha dejado sus pertenencias mundanas a su padre? La posibilidad muy real de perder Hartford casa para siempre, si preferimos ser tan frío como usted cree que soy?"  
Will lo miró fijamente, su mente nublada por el dolor se aferró a lo que su marido había dicho, argumentos perfectamente razonables que había estado demasiado nervioso e inseguro para considerar antes. Se agrietó su seguridad como una concha y lo dejó a la deriva en una duda repentina y aterradora.  
¡Esto es completamente incomprensible! ¡Ahora sólo me está diciendo que su sillín fue manipulado! Había un intruso -no dosintrusos- en nuestra casa , uno de los cuales te empujó por las escaleras, ¡sin duda con la intención de no sobrevivir! Y luego, cuando haces las arreglan para sobrevivir que no me lo cuentas ! Dioses, no puedo recordar nunca estar tan enojado! ¿Por qué diablos no has venido a mí tan- "  
" Porque yo no quiero correr la misma suerte que el ex Señora Clarges !" Will dijo, su ansiedad y confusión poniendo un gruñido en sus palabras.  
Hannibal se echó hacia atrás como si le hubieran golpeado con algo mucho más doloroso que una cosecha y Will sintió que su estómago se hundía, su vínculo con Hannibal dándole sólo dolor.  
La mirada ámbar de Hannibal se clavó en Will, con los ojos muy abiertos y horrorizados y mostrando un profundo dolor que era casi tan palpable como el mismo lazo.  
"¿ Asesinado , quieres decir?" preguntó, y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa irónica, infeliz. -¿Crees que la ahogué en el baño, como pareces creer que tenía intención de hacerte?  
Will tragó con fuerza, aferrándose a la bañera con una mano, la costura de la sábana con la otra, mirando a su marido que parecía igualmente devastado como estaba herido.  
"Sólo puedo inferir de lo poco que tengo ..."  
-Lo cual no es nada -dijo Hannibal, el eco del alfa gruñido en su voz muriendo en el silencio resultante-. Will se quedó quieto y alerta, pero no encogido, no con tanto acero en él. -¿Qué versión de la historia has oído, que la seduje, que me cansé de ella, que la arrojé de los parapetos de rabia?  
"¡No puedes culparme por escuchar rumores cuando eso es todo lo que tengo que escuchar!" Se encendió, estremeciéndose cuando su cabeza empezó a palpitar con más insistencia por el volumen de su voz. ¡Ni siquiera me dijeron que existía, Hannibal! ... El mundo cree que la mataste y no me quedan más que ... piezas para juntar a medida que encajan!  
-Y encajan en la forma de matarla -dijo Hannibal, y se volvió, frotándose el rostro, resignación cansada cayendo sobre él de una manera que hizo caer la tensión de Will, a su vez. -¿Quieres que te cuente otra historia, una que te tranquilice, o que simplemente confirmes que soy el monstruo que imaginas?  
Will se estremeció en la sábana de baño, dedos tan apretados en el lado de la bañera que sus nudillos se quemaron de blanco.  
Hannibal se volvió para mirarlo, con la herida en la mejilla lívida de su piel, sus ojos ámbar desdichados y enojados, pero llenos de algo que le dijeron a Will que era culpa.  
-O tal vez sea conveniente que me imagines exactamente como soy -dijo, hueco y frío-. "Un hombre que envía a su joven cónyuge a solas en su ropa de noche sin protección, un hombre que ha matado a tantos hombres en una guerra como él ha salvado, y un hombre que destripó a su primera esposa como una cierva caído en nuestra cama matrimonial. "  
Will se estremeció al ver la repentina y brutal imagen que le trajo a la mente: sangre, miedo y angustiados gritos frenéticos que recorrían su imaginación como dedos de relámpago, una breve iluminación de una posibilidad que lo sacudió hasta su alma.  
Sin embargo, como lo había hecho con Molly en Duxbury, incluso escucharlo desde la propia boca de Hannibal no podía detener la astilla de esperanza de que Hannibal era inocente, de que el mundo estaba equivocado.  
Que su marido era, por debajo de todo, sólo un hombre como cualquier otro y no el monstruo que parecía o decía ser.  
-Estás tratando deliberadamente de asustarme -dijo, sintiéndolo a través de su vínculo, aferrándose a las palabras de Hannibal para encontrar los agujeros que había dejado atrás, el vacío vacío de los acontecimientos que había separado para dejarlo culpable. " ¿Por qué me estás diciendo de esta manera? ¿Qué le pasó a ella , Aníbal? ¿Por qué te sientes tan culpable ?"  
-Yo soy culpable, Will -dijo Hannibal, y se quedó temblando ante él, con los puños apretados y el pecho palpitando con sus respiraciones cortas y agudas-. El fuerte remolino de emoción se escurrió lentamente de él, dejando sólo el dolor abismal y ese terrible sentido del mal. “Usted debe tener miedo de mí."  
" No mienta a mí ," dijo Will, apretando los dientes por el dolor en la cabeza que derribó sus hombros, dolor y profundo. -Nunca te he mentido, Hannibal, y no me mentirás a mí, dime la verdad ...  
-La peor ha pasado y casi has muerto porque me temes -dijo Hannibal, dejando caer la mirada al suelo, con los puños cerrados. "Una vez más, he fallado a alguien que debería haber protegido, al menos no te has muerto por eso, supongo que eso te convierte en una rareza de uno ".  
Hannibal cruzó el lavabo en tres pasos rápidos y abrió la puerta de la suite de Will, con la intención de mantener a su compañero a salvo, y gritó a Jimmy que fuera a buscar a Berger, el auge de su voz lo suficientemente alto como para que fuera completamente probable. Berger lo escuchó sin que Jimmy tuviera que hacerlo. El camarero, muy sabiamente sin embargo, hizo lo que le dijeron.  
Will lo miró fijamente a través del dolor en su cabeza, leyendo su dolor y su disgusto, leyendo la culpa más profunda que parecía impregnarlo, en desacuerdo con el profundo pesar que saturó su vínculo.  
-¿Qué le pasó, Hannibal? Will preguntó, el escalofrío del frío dando paso a un calor febril y una sacudida inquietante de su estómago. "Dime lo que realmente le pasó y te daré el beneficio de la duda, quiero respuestas , quiero que hables conmigo ."  
Tragó saliva al resplandor de la esperanza que vio en los ojos ámbar de Hannibal, ante la súbita oleada que sintió a través de su vínculo, y dijo con menos fuerza: -Deberías habérmelo dicho mucho antes.  
"¿Cuándo, durante el té y los bollos, durante todas las muchas horas que pasamos juntos?" Hannibal se burló, y bufó con desprecio, todavía con furia protectora. "Lo creas o no, Will, planeé decirte, pero ciertamente no lo haré en medio de tu baño mientras haya un asesino acostado a tu lado. Independientemente de tus sentimientos actuales por mi, eres mi cónyuge y tu seguridad es mi principal preocupación ".  
Will observó cómo Hannibal se movía de nuevo a través del lavabo a su propia suite, sintiéndose menos seguro de sus sospechas y más seguro de que Hannibal estaba genuinamente y profundamente angustiado por lo que le había dicho. La comprensión de que sus miedos se habrían extraviado desenmarañó un revoltijo torcido de aislamiento y desesperanza dentro de él, llenándolo de un alivio que no podía mantener fuera de su voz cuando le gritó: "Realmente no deseas ¿Estaba muerto?"  
¡ No ! ¡Dioses no! -gritó Hannibal, frustrado y enfadado porque había pasado demasiado tiempo para averiguar quién habíaarreglado la silla de Will o violado la seguridad de su hogar. Tiró de la campana de la cama por buena medida y regresó al lavabo para pararse en la puerta, con los ojos ardiendo. -Si tuviera alguna idea de que usted había estado tan amenazada en nuestra casa, Will, le habría sacado de aquí en un instante ... Cuando descubra quién es el responsable de esto -y loaveriguaré- no puedo garantizar que van a tener mi temperamento !, ciertamente van a pagar en su totalidad por el dolor y el miedo que te han causado, puedo prometerte eso! "  
Sentía como si el peso del mundo entero se elevara del corazón de Will. Tales palabras sencillas con un efecto tan profundo acompañadas por la alfa Alpha de Hannibal hicieron que Will se sintiera más seguro de lo que lo había hecho en años. El oscuro y feo nudo de miedo y desconfianza enfermizo se desenrolló del corazón de Will con lentos grados de alivio. No tenía nadie más que este Alfa que sus instintos se habían formado hasta hace tanto tiempo, y el conocimiento de que Hannibal trató de matarlo había herido a Will de formas que no podía soportar.  
Pero ahora ya no estaba solo frente a un enemigo invisible que no tenía recursos ni a dónde ir.  
Hannibal estaba allí con él, con toda su fuerza Alpha para prestar en su defensa.  
-Tendremos que tomar medidas -dijo Hannibal, pensando en voz alta, distraído, frustrado y prácticamente gruñendo-. "¡Es inaceptable que no estemos seguros en nuestras camas! ¡Todo esto es inaceptable!"  
-Pregunté al señor Hawkes que estuviera más vigilante con quién tenía acceso a la casa -dijo Will, con los ojos cerrados con la fuerza de su alivio, la enormidad de ella incluso eclipsando el dolor que sentía, aunque sólo fuera por un momento. Me preocupaba que tu abuelo estuviera en peligro.  
-Pero ¿no te preocupaste por ti mismo? -preguntó Hannibal, y volvió a reír, carente de humor y resignado. "No conteste eso, por favor. Yo sólo estaría agobiado por ella.  
Will no dijo nada, todavía absorto en la creciente comprensión de que Hannibal no estaba dispuesto a verlo muerto, con la esperanza de que no había asesinado a su primera esposa como todos suponían, aunque Will tenía muchas preguntas en ese sentido.  
¡No puedo entender lo que estabas pensando! ¡Tu mente es tal que tengo grandes dificultades para creer que podrías ser remotamente irreflexiva, aunque sin pensarlo has sido! ", Dijo Hannibal, con las manos en las caderas, al lado de sí mismo con incredulidad y furia protectora. para proteger a Will cuando Will se rehusó a ser protegido -pero peor, cuando Will pensó que él era lo que necesitaba protección de "Donde están los siete infiernos , me niego a tolerar esto".  
-Supongo que no hay nada que hacer al respecto ahora -dijo Will, moviendo la sábana mientras sus palabras atraían la atención agitada e inestable de su marido-. Logró cubrirse de nuca a tobillos, pero no intentó levantarse de la tina vacía. No confiaba en sí mismo para salir de ella ahora. Casi había ido casi a la cabeza en el suelo intentando por primera vez.  
-¿No te has quitado los sentidos por completo ? -preguntó Hannibal, parecía bastante feroz cuando miró a Will, que logró mirar hacia atrás con esa compostura condenable de él, de ojos vidriosos y aturdidos. “Usted voluntad- no , no tengo ninguna razón para explicar esto.”  
-¿Annibal? Will llamó, desconfiado cuando salió del baño una vez más, dejando la puerta de su suite de pie. Agarró el lado de la bañera y se inclinó, llamando, "Hannibal! ¿Qué vas a hacer?"  
-¡No puedo confiar en ti con tu propia seguridad! -gritó Hannibal, y tiró ferozmente de la soga de terciopelo de su cama mucho más vigorosamente que antes, sin duda despertando un clamor bajo lo suficiente como para asustar a los muertos en Duxbury. "¡Eres temerario e irreflexivo y no tienes cuidado de ti mismo! Si te dejo a ti mismo, ¡estarás muerto al final del mes! ¡ No ! ¡Al final de la semana ! "  
Will se calmó, con el ceño fruncido en la cara. Con la fuerza suficiente para ser oído por los oscuros murmullos de Aníbal, dijo: -¡No me gusta el sonido de eso!  
-¡No estoy haciendo caso omiso de tus preferencias en este asunto, Will! -exclamó Hannibal, apareciendo en su línea de visión un tanto insegura y enfadada, con su aroma de advertencia flagrante de que estaba a toda velocidad para luchar y damn las consecuencias. Se burló de la nariz de Will y se juntó en su vientre, haciendo que sus dedos de las manos y los pies se curvaran un poco, como si el olor fuera algo que él pudiera envolver alrededor de sí mismo y ahondar en muy feliz. -¡Yo soy tu marido y harás lo que yo diga!  
Las palabras actuaron como agua fría en esa cálida sensación y Will se preparó, ofendido. Antes de que su mejor sentido pudiera ponerse al día con su temperamento, gritó: -¡Como demonios lo haré!  
Él se levantó como Venus del mar y esos pequeños puntos lúdicos en las esquinas de sus ojos convergieron sin ayuda sobre él de una vez.  
Hannibal vio que la sangre se escurría de la cara de Will y lo vio comenzar a abrocharse. En un instante estuvo allí, corriendo para coger a Will y sacarlo de la bañera, de una hoja voluminosa y todo.  
-Voy a estar enfermo -dijo Will, con el tono cauteloso y callado de alguien que lo decía en serio, con la espalda y los hombros encendidos por el dolor, tan suave como Hannibal estaba con él.  
-¡Es ese maldito golpe que tomaste! -dijo Hannibal, con cuidado de no levantar la voz, su ira se evaporaba hasta una profunda preocupación. Dejó a Will caer al lado de la cuenca y lo mantuvo allí. Cuando Will inclinó la cabeza hacia la porcelana, Hannibal aprovechó la oportunidad para alisar sus húmedos rizos y mirar más de cerca a su cabeza. Berger se distrajo de su inspección y finalmente llamó: -Berger, haz que Cook haga té y gachas y lo traiga con hielo lo más rápido posible.  
-Por favor, no te preocupes -dijo Will-, el impulso de estar enfermo aumentando gradualmente ahora que no se movía con tanta rapidez. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Hannibal alrededor del suyo y se relajó ligeramente, algo de su dolor disminuyendo con la pérdida de su tensión.  
-Me preocuparé a mí ya todos los demás, muchas gracias -le informó Hannibal-. "Teniendo en cuenta la poca molestia que tienes la mayoría de las veces, creo que ahora podemos manejar bien lo suficiente. ¿Necesitas estar enfermo? "  
-No, creo que pasó -dijo Will, todavía comprensiblemente cauteloso.  
Gruñó suavemente cuando Hannibal lo levantó, frunciendo el ceño con irritación cuando fue llevado a la suite de su marido.  
-La náusea es provocada por el movimiento -dijo Hannibal, depositando a Will en las almohadas, medio sentado en su cama-. "Como usted se ha dado cuenta. Tienes que mentir en silencio. Mantenga los ojos cerrados tanto como pueda.  
Will no lo hizo. Se cortó los párpados a pesar de sí mismo para ver a Hannibal moviéndose de ventana a ventana, arrastrando las pesadas cortinas cerradas contra la brillante luz del sol, dejando la habitación en una oscuridad casi total. La llamarada de un fósforo fue seguida por el olor afilado del azufre mientras Hannibal encendió una lámpara y lo bajó a una llama baja y desnuda que todavía parecía dolorosamente brillante en la oscuridad.  
Cuando regresó a la cama, inconscientemente se aferró a la sábana de baño y cerró los ojos de nuevo, estremeciéndose cuando la cama cambió con el peso de su marido.  
Sintió el suave cepillo de los dedos callosos contra su frente mientras el bulto se volvía a exponer, y el cepillo inesperado del pulgar de Hannibal sobre la arruga de su frente, acompañado por la ruda amonestación: -La cruz no ayudará a su dolor de cabeza.  
-No estoy enojada -dijo Will, abriendo los ojos con menos dolor que antes-. "Yo soy pensativo."  
“ Eso es cierto”, admitió Aníbal, sentado al lado de la cadera de Will, sus dedos moviéndose a quedarse en rizos de Will, cálidos y suaves. Trata de no ser demasiado pensativo, Will. Resto es lo que corrige este problema en particular. He visto antes este tipo de lesiones.  
-Lo sé -dijo Will, tragando con fuerza. "He leído sus contribuciones al Capital Medical Journal. No es que yo sea más sabio. Para una entrada que ocupaba tantas páginas, ofrecía sorprendentemente poca penetración en el asunto de las conmociones cerebrales ".  
Hannibal soltó una carcajada y le dijo: -¿Ves? Ya eres más tú misma.  
Will ofreció una risa triste y renuente ante eso, resistiendo el impulso de volver la cabeza contra el toque de Hannibal. Esos dedos largos se movieron suavemente contra el cuero cabelludo de Will, levantando la piel de gallina. Estaba comprobando, Will lo sabía. Comprobando otros bultos, para otros cortes, aún sabiendo la intención detrás del tacto no disminuyó el efecto. Lo alivió, alcanzando más profundo que la superficie para encontrar la tensión que lo había endurecido desde su infancia. Le molestaba que algo tan insignificante pudiera hacer una diferencia tan profunda sin que Hannibal se diera cuenta de ello, y llamó a su esposo a mirar a su marido.  
Para su sorpresa, Hannibal lo miró con una expresión que nunca antes había visto. Suavidad, tal vez. Cariño. Preocupación. Preocupación. Will no tenía idea de cómo interpretarlo.  
Nunca antes había tenido que hacerlo.  
-La mayor parte de mis observaciones sobre tales heridas se hicieron en el campo de batalla -dijo Hannibal, y cuando esos horribles recuerdos lo asaltaron, como lo hacían a menudo-, encontró el calor de la piel de Will y el aroma suave y jabonoso de él hecho ellos pierden su agudeza.  
Comprobó los ojos de Will, notando la reacción de sus discípulos, murmurando: -La guerra no es todo disparos, golpes y cañonazos. He visto muchos golpes como éste, aunque la recuperación varía enormemente y la guerra no es propicia para una observación adecuada.  
Una sonrisa ligera y divertida curvó su boca, la luz brillando a través de la altura de su pómulo y apenas encendiendo los bordes de sus labios cuando dijo, "Conociendo tu resistencia, Will, estarás de vuelta en tu yegua mañana. "  
Will rió suavemente al oírlo, un ligero suspiro escapándose de él cuando el pulgar de Hannibal trazó el arco de una ceja. Se aclaró la garganta para cubrirlo y le recordó: "Es importante ser útil".  
-Créeme, has sido un poco más que útil -le dijo Hannibal, dejando caer su mano, pero con gran reticencia.  
Berger volvió entonces, llevando una bandeja encantadora con el té debilitado solicitado.  
-La gachas toma un poco de tiempo, milord -dijo, sirviendo cautelosamente una taza para Will-. -Lo hablaré cuando acabe.  
-Berger, dígale al señor Hawkes que desearía hablar con él más tarde sobre el tema de la seguridad de la Cámara -dijo Hannibal-. Y dile a Peter que espero verlo directamente después.  
-Annibal, no -protestó Will, tanteando para poner una mano en el brazo de su marido, implorando-: Debe haber alguna explicación razonable, no hay causa ...  
-Te has herido, Will, que es todo lo que necesito para hacer lo que siento que es necesario para asegurar tu seguridad -dijo Hannibal, pensando ansiosamente en lo que le habían dicho-. Y considerando que piensas que soy el culpable, no voy a confiar en tu definición de razonable . Berger, haz lo que te digo de inmediato.  
-Sí, milord -dijo Berger inmediatamente.  
-Pensaba que eras el culpable -murmuró Will, aceptando la taza de té cautelosamente cuando Hannibal se la entregó-.  
Hannibal soltó un suave suspiro de alivio y preguntó: -¿Crees que no tengo la culpa?  
-Creo que eres culpable por muchas cosas, Hannibal, pero ya no pienso que trataste de matarme -le ofreció Will, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando se movió sobre su espalda-. -Su sola reacción me tranquiliza, incluso a usted le falta la astucia para actuar con tal convicción.  
-preguntó Hannibal, con los ojos de ámbar flotando sobre el cuerpo robusto de Will en su cama, su preocupación clara en el peso de su mirada-. Cuando la ceja frunció el ceño de nuevo, se apresuró a decir: -Por lo menos déjame asegurarte de que no has roto huesos. Debes estar magullado a una pulgada.  
-Mis pulgadas no están a la vista para inspeccionarlas -le advirtió Will, tomando un sorbo de té, con los ojos cerrados durante un largo momento mientras sus dolores le advirtieron que tal vez no estuviera tan bien como él quería ser. Con cautela y vacilación, dijo: "Podría ser prudente permitir que usted ofrezca su opinión profesional ... con una condición".  
La boca de Hannibal se curvó en las esquinas, el menor indicio de una sonrisa. "Nombralo."  
-Háblame de ella -dijo Will, apartando la taza de té. -Como has planeado, Hannibal. Toda la verdad. Me lo debes.  
Hannibal extendió la mano y alisó su cabello, la pesada inquietud en él disminuyó un poco por el olor intenso de la piel de Will, por la sensación sedosa de sus rizos, por la suave disposición para la aceptación que podía sentir.  
"Te debo mucho mejor de lo que has conseguido de mí hasta ahora, Will. Tienes una gran capacidad de bondad en ti que me falta", dijo, con los dedos cayendo sobre el cuello de Will, acariciando ligeramente su piel. Se apartó con un suspiro y dobló un paño sobre el hielo que Berger le había traído. "No quiero probar eso, mi comportamiento con respecto a Melinda no me da crédito".  
-Su voluntad de hablar de algo que te avergüenza te da crédito, Hannibal -suspiró Will, cerrando los ojos cuando Hannibal presionó suavemente la bolsa de hielo en el nudo de su cabeza-. Una respiración profunda le dio el olor de Alfa de Hannibal, el tono de advertencia agudo suavizándose mientras se calmaba. Le trajo otra cálida ondulación a su vientre inferior, adormecida y débil, pero potente. "La verdad tiene muchos lados, y cada uno prefiere un lado de nuestra elección, pero yo oiría el suyo en este asunto."  
-¿Puedo preguntar primero cómo has oído hablar de Melinda? -preguntó Hannibal, dejando que los delgados dedos de Will reemplazaran los suyos en la mochila, se acercó a los largos pies de Will para poner las piernas en las rodillas, d se reunieron en sus piernas y rodillas.  
Will jugueteó con el labio de la hoja con su mano libre, nervioso como Hannibal comenzó en sus dedos del pie, probando suavemente los dígitos. Su piel hormigueó, el pie se crispó en respuesta al tacto cosquilloso mientras las manos capaces de su marido se movían firmemente sobre él, buscando cualquier señal de respuesta tierna.  
Su propia curiosidad si Aníbal pretendía moverse por todo su cuerpo de tal manera trajo calor ardiendo en sus mejillas, haciéndole aún más agradecido por el hielo en su cabeza. Dijo en lugar de decir: "Conocí a su hermana, Molly, en Duxbury. Ella tuvo la amabilidad de contarme su historia.  
"Molly Foster", murmuró Hannibal, pensando en esa joven rubia con la que Will había comido. Se rió una vez, corto y agudo, intercambiando un pie por el otro, los dedos de los pies, curvados e intactos de Will, abandonados por sus delicados tobillos. La mente de su médico catalogaba el movimiento de los huesos y los ligamentos, pero el Alfa en él se maravillaba de la sensación sólida de su compañero en sus manos, una mezcla intrigante de delicadeza y músculo afilado que despertó una pica inusual en él para más. ¡Apenas tenía cuatro años! Tal vez menos, incluso. Nació mientras yo estaba en la escuela de medicina. No podía recordar mucho de lo que pasó.  
-No lo hizo, pero los rumores y las conjeturas llenaron los detalles que le faltaban -dijo Will, que se posaba contra las almohadas bajo el tacto suave de Hannibal-. Se quedó sin resistencia cuando sus espinillas fueron inspeccionadas, cada cepillo delicado de los dedos de Hannibal en su piel vibrando a través de sus nervios como una cuerda de arpa desplumada, resonante y verdadera. "Ella me dijo que rompiste el corazón de Melinda, que la barreras cuando ella apenas creciera y se escapara con ella. Que dentro de un mes estaba muerta y en el suelo, su muerte un misterio calmado con el dinero de tu abuelo".  
-La alabada opinión de un niño no de cinco años -dijo Hannibal, y suspiró, su atención cambió a las rodillas contusionadas de Will, encontrándolas tiernas pero no desplazadas, y bastante indoloras al moverse. Se levantó y fue a su bolsa, todavía allí en su vanidad, y cavó su bálsamo de arnica. Buscó el rostro joven de Will cuando regresó a su lugar, contemplando su expresión somnolienta, sus ojos azules, sus bucles húmedos y alborotados y la dolorosa vulnerabilidad que siempre había estado allí ante él.  
Él había sido demasiado ciego para ver lo que la fuerza de Will estaba protegiendo antes de ahora.  
-Había esperado, una vez, que nunca tuviera esta conversación -murmuró, secando el bálsamo de los moretones de Will con ligeros y suaves caricias-. "Fui un tonto al pensar que la antigua Lady Clarges seguiría siendo un secreto, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de decirte, apenas sé por dónde empezar."  
Will tomó un respiro firme, preparándose para lo peor, el espectro de su padre en su oscuro corazón susurrando que la verdad aplastaría una fe tan tentativa como la suya, que Hannibal era todo lo que Temía que pudiera ser, que siempre sería decepcionado, siempre ser traicionado.  
Pero aún más profundo era algo que su padre jamás había podido arreglárselo: la esperanza. Feo y espantoso y espantoso en su capacidad de crecer, sin prestar atención a todas las consecuencias. Cualquiera que fuera el resultado, sabía que tenía que abandonar la expectativa y simplemente buscar la verdad.  
Después de todo lo que había pasado, a ambos se les debía un poco de honestidad.  
"La historia de Molly era verdad, en la mayoría de los aspectos. Melinda y yo éramos los mejores amigos desde la infancia, inseparables a pesar de la desaprobación del abuelo. No le haría caso. Tiene que ser difícil imaginar tal cosa -dijo Hannibal, pronunciando una risita baja y torcida, concentrándose en aplicar el bálsamo a los moretones de Will. "Me fui cuando tenía dieciséis años, lleno para la entrada temprana a la escuela de medicina. La escribía todos los días. Aun sabiendo que mi abuelo tenía un contrato con el tuyo, me prometí que me casaría con ella y estaríamos terriblemente felices y nada nos molestaría otra vez ... "  
El corazón de Will dolía por él, viendo a Hannibal allí en su imaginación, joven y felizmente enamorado, doting en una joven rubia muy parecida a Molly. Encontrar esperanza en la vida después de la terrible pérdida de su familia, comenzando una nueva carrera como médico con un brillante futuro por delante. El potencial hizo que la garganta de Will se estrechara con la emoción, una vida todavía no vivida, recuerdos aún sin hacer, la promesa de cosas que nunca llegaron a ser. Si había algo que Will pudiera comprender hasta sus profundidades, era una vida inacabada.  
"Regresé antes de lo planeado de vacaciones para sorprenderla", dijo Hannibal, perdido en los recuerdos de aquella época. Él sonrió tristemente, y dijo, "Ella me sorprendió, en cambio."  
-Annibal -dijo Will, parpadeando fuertemente contra las lágrimas que amenazaban, sintiendo demasiado agudamente a través de su vínculo las cosas que el estanismo arraigado de Hannibal nunca revelaría. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Hannibal se metió la sábana para desnudar un largo muslo, haciendo una mueca ante los moretones. Si realmente no quieres ...  
-Ha llegado el momento de que lo diga -dijo Hannibal, cuidando de mantener la ingle de Will cubierta mientras comprobaba sus dos piernas y caderas, satisfecho de que no tenía fracturas palpables, sólo contusiones profundas empezó a cubrirse con un bálsamo. -Quizá te ayude a verme más claramente.  
Las manos de Hannibal en sus muslos sangraron en la conciencia de Will, trayendo rubores en su estela. El profesionalismo de su marido lo hizo menos vergonzoso, pero Will siguió cambiando de puesto y trató de sentarse más recto en un esfuerzo por no sentirse tan expuesto. El movimiento se deslizó por su columna vertebral desde su nuca hasta el coxis, un terrible dolor que le hizo estremecerse e instó a Hannibal a tocar suavemente su cintura, advirtiendo: "Esto puede dolerte, Will, pero sospecho que habrás roto una costilla o dos . "  
-No, es sólo un dolor -dijo Will, un poco sin aliento cuando Hannibal dio forma a su torso a través de la sábana, sintiendo cuidadosamente su camino hacia el cuerpo de Will, exacto y suave. Se estremeció, aliviado cuando nada cambió, y Hannibal pareció satisfecho, aunque reacio a apartar las manos.  
"Eres notablemente resistente, no un fracaso en ti. Jimmy debe atarlos durante el día. Le dejaré aplicar el bálsamo para usted -dijo Hannibal, colocando el tarro en la mesilla de noche. "Aquí, déjame revisar tu columna vertebral."  
Will siguió su ejemplo, dejando que Hannibal lo cambiara por la cama sobre su vientre, una almohada se abrazó debajo de él para acunar sus magulladas costillas y la cabeza, la bolsa de hielo apoyada cuidadosamente para no presionar en el doloroso lugar.  
Hannibal se acomodó a su lado, una presencia cálida y pesada a su lado, con una mano sobre la nuca de Will en una suave presión que cambió a un amasado suave, sus dedos sensibles encontraron el dolor con una precisión infalible.  
-Esto ayudará al dolor de cabeza -dijo Hannibal, sin desear ser malentendido. Ya había habido demasiados malentendidos entre ellos.  
Will se concentró con una súbita agudeza en la cálida y segura mano amasando su nuca con tanta cautela, no en un intento de controlarlo, sino de curarlo. Le molestaba que una cosa tan bien intencionada e impersonal pudiera afectarle con una inmediatez tan profunda, y se encontró confundido por su naturaleza de Omegan otra vez, inseguro de cómo contrarrestarlo, inseguro si lo deseaba.  
Tantos años largos y solitarios sin comodidad hicieron muy difícil resistirse.  
Con la esperanza de distraerse, Will susurró: -¿Cómo te sorprendió, Hannibal? ¿Qué fue lo que puso en movimiento tales circunstancias tristes?  
Hannibal sonrió, una sonrisa tensa e infeliz que solía cubrir toda clase de inquietudes. "Sería mi último año en la facultad de medicina. Me las arreglé para escapar unos días antes de lo previsto, y cuando llegué a casa, me fui directamente a un lugar donde siempre nos reuníamos en secreto con la esperanza de encontrarla allí ", dijo, las palabras saliendo de un bajo, gutural ronroneo. "Y ella fue. La descubrí desnuda en los brazos de su amante.  
Will se estremeció, la imagen le golpeó como una bofetada en la cara.  
-Corté el contacto por completo, naturalmente -dijo Hannibal, inclinándose sobre él, moviendo ambas manos a los hombros de Will para amasar el dolor. "La dejé atrás, pasé unas lástimas pocas semanas con mi abuelo, luego volví a terminar mi educación y me resigné a entender que había cometido un grave error de juicio. Me escribió meses después, carta tras carta, que volví sin abrir hasta que un día recibí una de su padre diciéndome que Melinda estaba a punto de dar a luz a mi hijo y exigir algo de mi parte.  
Will permaneció en silencio, sintiendo la ira de Hannibal como una marca ardiente dentro de él, pero fue ensombrecida por el dolor de ruptura que intentó desesperadamente ocultar. Esta chica, esa niña-novia en la que había tenido tanta esperanza, le había dado un golpe que lo había fracturado hasta el alma.  
"Leí la siguiente carta que me envió, rogándome que la rescate de sus acciones irreflexivas, suplicando que recuerde nuestra amistad rápida y extender mi protección a ella", dijo Hannibal, los ojos ciegos fijos en los rizos suaves y despeinados y húmedos de Will , pero viendo sólo las palabras condenatorias en las páginas que había escrito. "Su amante la abandonó, como lo hacen tan a menudo, así que ella decidió poner todo en mis hombros, confiando en que nuestra amistad la salvaría".  
-Tú la salvaste, ¿verdad? Por el contrario, lo intentó, "dijo suavemente, sintiendo que la tensión se deslizaba por los brazos de Hannibal y se acomodaba en las manos de su cuerpo. -La amabas demasiado para dejarla en un estado de miseria.  
Los hombros de Hannibal se desplomaron, el más mínimo signo de derrota. "¿Hice? Quizás lo hice. Tal vez fue eso, lo que me obligó a volver y ocultar a Melinda ya su hijo que venía debajo de la manta de mi posición.  
"Cuando vine por ella, descubrí que había intentado librarse del bebé a través de ... medios inefables, pero sólo ganó una infección por el intento", murmuró, cauteloso en su ira para no herir a su pequeño compañero, tiernamente bajando las manos por la zanja de la espina dorsal de Will y subiendo de nuevo, persiguiendo la tensión con su inspección, la irregularidad que sus manos encontraron se perdió en la textura de la hoja mientras se movía y se amontonaba. "Ella estaba muy enferma, la infección se le había metido en la sangre, estaba muy dolida cuando la alcancé y temía el daño que le había hecho al bebé a través de sus acciones precipitadas".  
"Ella estaba asustada", respiró Will, sintiendo el pánico de su situación, el futuro que se extendía por delante de ella en la soledad abismal, evitado por sus vecinos y avergonzado por su indiscreción juvenil. La única razón por la que no lo superó por completo fue debido a la suave presión de las manos de Hannibal sobre los hombros y la espalda. "Es un precio tan duro que pagar por tal violación." ¿Sus padres sabían del intento? "  
-Así es como descubrieron sus circunstancias -dijo Hannibal, concentrándose en la sensación del cuerpo de Will bajo sus manos, en el calor que irradiaba, en la flexibilidad de sus músculos-. Cuanto más lo tocaba, más consciente estaba de su propia calma. Sabía desde un punto de vista intelectual que era un acontecimiento natural entre un Alfa y Omega, gracias a la instrucción de Bedelia, él simplemente no esperaba sentirlo tan agudamente o tan profundamente, como si el mero hecho de tocar a Will fuera una acción que podría continuar para siempre y se sienten perfectamente completado por. Hizo menos doloroso seguir confesando sus pecados, y respiró hondo para decir: "Le dije a Melinda que rescataría su reputación con la condición de que admitiese a su madre y padre que el niño no era mío.  
-Lo hizo, ansiosa por desahogarse, ansiosa por encontrar una manera de salir del desorden en el que se había encontrado. Estaban aturdidos, pero rápidamente vieron que su vida estaba en juego -prosiguió, recordando sus rostros-. "Eran personas sencillas, con vidas buenas y sencillas, y su conducta las chocaba, pero estaban agradecidas por mi intervención. La llevé al norte y me casé con ella.  
' Pensé que era una princesa y él estaba tomando su distancia a un castillo real ...'  
-El abuelo estaba furioso, por supuesto -dijo Hannibal, una risa oscura escapándose de él mientras volvía a trabajar sobre el frágil cuello de Will, alisando sus pulgares hasta la base de su cráneo. "Me amenazó con renunciar a mí en el acto, furioso con el contrato que había hecho, exigió que anulara el matrimonio. Era demasiado inteligente para pensar que el bebé era mío y me acusó de tirar mi futuro de fantasías infantiles. Acabamos de acuerdo en que yo enviaría a ella y al niño al campo y nunca volvería a mirar a ninguno de los dos, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse. Ella sucumbió a su infección pocos días después de su decimosexto cumpleaños. "  
Se quedó en silencio, y Will tomó un profundo y tembloroso aliento, sintiendo el cálido peso de las manos de Hannibal deslizar hasta sus hombros. Quería llorar por él, un joven desilusionado aún tan profundamente enamorado que arriesgaba la ira de su familia y su propia posición sólo para rescatarla.  
"Tuve que ... tenía que abrirla para salvar al bebé, una niña", susurró Hannibal.  
Will sintió una sacudida en su corazón ante aquella declaración silenciosa, un mundo de horror reducido a una frase tan sencilla para describir algo que incluso la vívida imaginación de Will tenía dificultades para envolverse, cortar en el cuerpo de un ser querido o perder dos en lugar de uno .  
¿Vivía ella? Will preguntó, con la esperanza de que lo hubiera hecho, sabiendo que, si no lo había hecho, hizo que la acción necesaria de Aníbal fuera aún más desagradable.  
-Ha vivido -dijo Hannibal, reanudando su suave masaje de la espalda de Will, recordando el momento en que la había abrazado, con las yemas de sus dedos rozando la suave y redonda mejilla de la recién nacida de Melinda. "No había una marca en ella, aunque ella era débil del estado en que su madre había estado."  
"¿Qué le pasó a ella?" Respiró, agradecido por el cálido toque de Hannibal, mientras él bajaba las manos por los músculos aflojados de su espalda, firmes pero tiernos, aliviaba la mordida aguda de su imaginación, calmando y alimentando ese calor dentro de él como si esa atención calmante pudiera contenerla. -¿Está cerca?  
"No ... Sinceramente, no lo sé", susurró Hannibal, su voz profunda, cruda y desconcertada, cuando dijo: "El abuelo tuvo que intervenir, yo también ... Yo era inútil con el shock y la pena. el bebé fuera a ser levantado cuando el Fosters no podía tomarla.Por mi insistencia le dio a su familia un asentamiento para sacarlos de la pobreza y le permitió a Melinda su lugar en el cementerio de la familia.Me dejé el momento que podía escapar, huyó a las fuerzas armadas y salí del país, lo único que pensé hacer para alejarme lo más posible de ella.  
-Te lastimó -susurró Will, sabiendo que había algo más, algo que Hannibal aún no le había dicho. Su vuelo saboreaba la culpa, la angustia y la voraz adoración, una oleada opresiva de opresión que lo había inundado en las costas extranjeras.  
-Me suplicó mi perdón -dijo Hannibal, con tono e inflexión dejando su voz. Sus manos se deslizaron a las alas de la escápula de Will y se detuvo allí, con los dedos curvados justo debajo de sus brazos, las puntas suavemente contra su piel cubierta de láminas. "Mientras ella yacía en el dolor, esforzándose por durar lo suficiente para que pudiera traer a su hija al mundo, confesó que me había hecho daño, que se había asustado y se había vuelto hacia mí porque confiaba en mí y yo nunca había fallado su. Me rogó que la perdonara ... y me negué.  
La cabeza de Will se levantó y él se giró ligeramente, lo suficiente como para ver el hermoso rostro de Hannibal puesto en líneas de dolor y auto-reproche.  
"Ella lloró y me suplicó que la perdonara y yo la rechacé ", dijo de nuevo, tratando de hacerla sólida en su memoria, en su corazón. Eso había sido el comienzo, Will lo sabía. Eso era lo que había hecho subir esas paredes, más gruesas y fuertes que antes. Melinda había sido la primera en violarlos después de Lady Murasaki, después de perder a Mischa, y su traición había enseñado a un joven impresionable que las lecciones que había aprendido de niño eran todas verdaderas.  
Eran las mismas lecciones que Will sabía hasta sus profundidades: no había nada bueno ni honesto en el mundo, ninguna bondad dejada sin castigo, ningún sentimiento que quedaba sin revolver, ninguna manera de recuperar lo que se decía o hacía, o decir las cosas que deberían haber sido dijo.  
No era de extrañar que este hombre estuviera ante él, divorciado de tantas maneras de lo que otros daban por sentado, arremetiendo contra el mundo mientras Will se retiraba de él. Dos respuestas muy diferentes, cada una de ellas tan destructiva y desenfrenada como la otra.  
Murió pocos momentos después de que lo hice. Robé su esperanza y la dejé morir pensando que yo la odiaba -susurró Hannibal, buscando la comodidad de tocar a su compañero sin darse cuenta, el pincel de sus manos cambiando a una caricia que se enroscó en los rizos perfumados y sedosos de Will. "Ella era sólo una niña, sólo un niño asustado y tonto, y la dejé ir de una manera tan terrible ..."  
-Eres un poco mejor que un niño, Hannibal -dijo Will, comprendiendo que su marido había encontrado una amplia y nueva ala en la que flotaba la llorosa sombra de Melinda Lecter. "Ella estaba en una situación desesperada que se hizo más desesperada por hora y usted hizo lo que pudo para repararlo. Cuando estamos heridos y acorralados, nos atacamos. Nos esforzamos por caminar por los pasos de los santos y mártires, pero somos meramente humanos, Hannibal. No tenías control sobre sus decisiones.  
"No, no lo hice, pero si hubiera sido un hombre mejor, nunca habría buscado una compañía tan mala", dijo Hannibal, moviendo sus manos a la base de la columna vertebral de Will. "Si hubiera venido en su primera carta, ella nunca habría buscado ese carnicero callejón. Si hubiera regresado antes, podría haber limpiado la infección que contrajo de ella. Si hubiera dejado de lado mi ira contra ella, podría haber encontrado la fuerza para sobrevivir.  
La boca de Will se tensó y su garganta se estrechó, incluso mientras su corazón vibraba y dolía por la culpa que se desprendía de Hannibal en olas de auto-odio. Mirar hacia atrás lo que podría haber sido un pasatiempo peligroso, Hannibal. Todos hemos estado en situaciones en las que deseamos que las cosas hayan ido diferente, fantasías donde cambiamos el rumbo de nuestro mundo a través de una palabra correcta o una acción correcta. Es una tortura diabólica. No hay retorno a lo que ha sido. No hay tiempo de invertir para traer las tazas de té de nuevo juntos, por mucho que lamentamos su destrucción. "  
Hannibal se estremeció ante aquella declaración suave y tranquila, la seguridad de Will en la estancada naturaleza del hombre deslizándose como un cuchillo entre sus costillas. Melinda estaba muerta y se había ido de él y todos los errores que había cometido habían perdido un pasado que desaparecería con su propia muerte.  
Pero Will estaba delante de él, con su agudo entendimiento y su valiente fuerza, no tan lejos de su alcance que no podía tocarlo, no tan perdido que no podía recuperarlo y reparar lo que había pasado entre ellos.  
Si había algo que aprender de romper una taza de té, iba a ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez.  
Ahora soy tan tonto como entonces. Las lecciones que me enseñó, no podía soportar el beneficio de ", Hannibal admitió en silencio, con las cejas frunciendo el ceño cuando sus manos calmantes sintió un nudo que parecía fuera de lugar en la espalda de Will. "Su último momento en esta tierra fue gastado tratando de alcanzarme y no sería alcanzado."  
-Era una cosa terrible -dijo Will, pensando en los rumores y las mentiras que habían seguido a Hannibal como una sombra desde hacía dieciséis años, sin ser desafiado por él, porque reivindicarse sería exponer el secreto de Melinda. Ojalá no te hubiera pasado. Ojalá ... nada de esto te hubiera pasado.  
Él, también, era un problema empujado en las manos de Hannibal, un matrimonio forzado a pesar de sus deseos, un esposo con cargas que ni pedía ni quería.  
-Comprendo ahora por qué estabas tan lívido -suspiró, perdido en el reflejo de la percepción de Hannibal, sintiendo de nuevo la experiencia de sus primeros días de matrimonio desde el punto de vista de su marido, pero con algunas facetas. "Hogar de los horrores de la guerra deseosos de ver a tu familia y comenzar tu vida otra vez, y tu abuelo te castigó por tu desobediencia, dándome . Dos veces casado por circunstancias fuera de tu control, ambas veces a personas que te dieron grave ofensa. "  
-No me ofendes -susurró Hannibal, pasando su mano por la espalda de Will y volviendo a sus hombros-.  
Cada pedacito de voluntad parecía congelar en la estela de esa declaración suave. Incluso su corazón parecía saltarse un latido, chirriando para encontrar un nuevo ritmo que de alguna manera pudiera encontrar tal cosa como verdadera.  
-Tú ... me confundes, me sorprendes -dijo Hannibal, sintiendo que la súbita tensión de Will cayó bajo sus sensibles dedos. "Me enfureces y algunas veces me haces cosh, pero nunca me ofendes."  
Will se mordió el labio, los ojos se cerraron contra el tierno tacto, contra la suavidad de las palabras de Hannibal, contra la forma en que giró el menor parpadeo de luz sobre la oscuridad del aislamiento de Will que lo había drenado lenta pero seguramente. las grietas dejadas detrás en la estela del manejo descuidado de su padre y del marido.  
Hannibal se concentró en frotar la espalda de Will, trazando ese extraño nudo que perseguía la piel de Will de una manera muy inusual, palpable incluso a través del material amontonado de la sábana de baño. Se metió los dedos en el borde de la sábana, con la intención de tirar lo suficiente para echar un vistazo a ese nudo extraño, diciendo: -Lo diré en un momento, Will, hay algo que no es- "  
Se interrumpió y Will se congeló, con el corazón palpitante mientras la sábana se deslizaba lentamente hacia sus caderas. Se sacó de sus dedos nerviosos, se volvió para desnudarlo hasta llegar a su pelvis, el aire levantando la piel de gallina en su piel expuesta.  
"Will," Hannibal respiró, y Will cerró los ojos, tomando una respiración superficial, tartamudeando, sabiendo lo que su marido estaba viendo.  
Cicatrices .  
Cicatrices cruzando y recorriendo la frágil extensión de la piel de Will desde sus hombros hasta los hoyuelos sobre su fondo, todas las formas y tamaños, algunos extendidos de verdad por el tiempo, un mapa de crueldad testamento al tratamiento Hannibal nunca había soñado que podría haber sido tratado.  
-Dioses en el cielo -susurró Hannibal, recostándose hasta que su mente pudiera darle sentido-, esta historia de la infancia de Will se extendió en un patrón de dolor en capas y arrastrando como marcas en su piel.  
Will se movió para sacar la sábana hasta que se quedó quieta cuando Hannibal le tocó la espalda, con las yemas de los dedos desnudos hasta la piel desnuda. El tacto era débil, un tracery de sus cicatrices tan ligeras que apenas lo sentía, respetuoso del dolor que había soportado soportarlas. Se estremeció, dolorido por el malestar, confundido por la incesante presión de dolor que podía sentir a través de su vínculo con Hannibal: horror, indignación y ardiente indignación. Su profundo y secreto corazón se estremeció profundamente cuando su marido se inclinó hacia él, cuando ambas manos callosas se asentaron con exquisita ternura en sus hombros y trazaron las cicatrices con cuidado.  
-Cuando viniste a verme aquella primera noche, Will, recuerdo haber visto las marcas en tus costados -susurró, su voz llena de tristeza ronca. "No podía imaginar lo que eran, nunca podría haber imaginado ... esto ".  
Will tragó saliva, la piel picoteaba bajo el tacto mientras Hannibal hacía balance de él, viendo por sí mismo el valor que su padre ponía en una Omega no deseada.  
-Yo tomaría esto de ti -susurró Hannibal, y Will se estremeció al sentir el hálito caliente de la respiración de Hannibal contra su piel.  
El débil y reverente beso entre sus hombros obligó a los ojos de Will a volar abiertos, llenándose rápidamente de lágrimas que se negó a dejar caer. "Yo tomaría todas estas cosas de ti y las llevaría yo mismo, Will, si pudiera."  
Hannibal ...  
Hannibal apretó su frente al lugar que había besado, una mano sobre el hombro de Will, exhalando suavemente sobre su piel.  
-Era tu padre, ¿no? respiró, levantando su rostro lo suficiente como para presionar otro beso a la base del cuello de Will, justo en el pomo de su espina dorsal, calmante y lleno de arrepentimiento, como si la ternura de su tacto pudiera borrar el sufrimiento que tales heridas habían causado.  
-Sí -dijo Will con voz ronca y baja. Un escalofrío fluyó a través de él cuando Hannibal retrocedió, una mano grande barriendo su piel desde su nuca hasta el hoyuelo sobre su fondo.  
"Me parece que soy capaz de asesinar a alguien a sangre fría después de todo."  
La furia plana y tranquila de aquella declaración fue tan sorprendente para Will como las propias palabras.  
¿Qué ... qué?  
"Ya me ha oído," Hannibal susurró, acariciando la piel de Will con las dos manos, ocupando una caricia suave como si esas horribles cicatrices no inspiró el disgusto Will sabían de cierto tiene que sentir. -Lo mataría por lo que te ha hecho, Will, y con mucho gusto .  
Will no dijo nada, completamente sorprendido por su respuesta.  
"Cualquier persona, hombre, mujer, u Omega, que pone sus manos en alguna vez en su vida responderá a mí", dijo Aníbal, las palabras entregadas sin broche de oro, una declaración plana del hecho de que hizo los ojos de Will se ensanchan con sorpresa, hecho su corazón traicionero golpeó con una sacudida repentina que le llevó la mano a presionar contra su boca, sofocando el sonido que amenazaba con estallar. -Si tu padre o esta persona desconocida intentan hacerte daño, Will, te lo prometo, y siempre cumplo mis promesas.  
Will se estremeció, resistiendo todo lo que lo atraía hacia el Alfa que lo tocaba ahora mismo, tierno y lleno de arrepentimiento. El mismo Alfa que una vez se burló de sus respuestas, lo llamó repulsivo y estúpido y enfermizo, que había seguido los pasos de su padre y logrado herirlo de una manera que su padre nunca podría forjar un vínculo que nunca podría ser roto, un burla de lo que podría haber sido.  
Se moja los labios y tira de la sábana, tratando de cubrirse la espalda, tratando de encontrar qué dignidad le quedaba a él ahora que Hannibal lo vio como verdaderamente estaba: dañado, débil e insignificante.  
-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Hannibal -dijo Will-. Siempre has sido muy claro en tu respeto por Omegas, yo en particular. Me ocuparé de mí mismo. Siempre tengo."  
-Lo haré, te he tratado con un desprecio irrazonable e imperdonable -dijo Hannibal, apartando lentamente sus manos, en sintonía con el profundo tumulto de Will-. "Por favor, créeme, si hubiera conocido tus circunstancias, las cosas hubieran ido muy diferentes."  
-¿Por qué razón, me habría hecho menos Omegan, o habría pensado que me convenía verme tan avergonzado? ... Cualquier sentimiento que este momento haya inspirado en ti, Hannibal -susurró, deslizando la sábana hasta ocultar la prueba de lo que él era ", por favor, extinguirlo, no soy lo que crees que soy".  
-No quiero que seas menos Omegan , Will ... No quiero que seas nada más que la persona que eres, y nunca desearía verte avergonzado o creer que cualquier tratamiento así es apropiado -dijo Hannibal, alisando la sábana sobre los hombros de Will, esas cicatrices impresas en su memoria, ardían en su mente junto con la horrible comprensión de lo que Will había sufrido. -¿Qué crees que eres, viendo lo que se te ha hecho?  
-Muy débil -dijo Will, con la voz agrietada en la agudeza de la palabra, una sola sílaba llena de aversión y temor, como si al hablar en voz alta diera la posibilidad de la verdad. -No puedo soportar ser débil, Hannibal, no soporto ser ... lo que soy .  
¿Abusado? -preguntó Hannibal, dejando caer las manos completamente a pesar de la urgencia de calmarlo, la creciente angustia de Will tirando de sus instintos de una manera casi imposible de resistir. Pero el instinto , él sabía, era el corazón de este asunto, y él suavemente preguntó, "¿O Omegan ?"  
-¿Es una cosa tan difícil de imaginar? Will preguntó, sin aliento, con la fuerza de su disgusto, las lecciones de su vida y los orígenes de su vínculo con este hombre que se acercaba a él, forzando las palabras de su boca a pesar del dolor que le causaban. "He pasado la vida entera lamentando el género de mi nacimiento.Tardé años en mi padre para hacerme entender lo ofensivo que soy yo y otros como yo al mundo.¿Creías que era mi sueño terminar con alguien ¿quién me aborrece y todo lo que soy ?, ¿que esperaba dejar la casa de mi padre como estaba y encontrarme igual de despreciado, ante un tipo de violencia diferente y no menos dolorosa?  
Hannibal se estremeció, las manos apretando los puños en su regazo, los recuerdos de sus primeros días con Will ásperos y duros.  
"Yo gané esas cicatrices, cada una de ellas es una prueba de que no fui traicionado a mi naturaleza, cada uno es un momento de debilidad que mi padre reconoció y redujo", dijo Will, apretando los dientes momentáneamente para contener el vacilar en su voz . "Él no podía cambiar mi género, pero se aseguró de que yo no sería víctima de ello. Estoy ... agradecido a él, Hannibal. Es sólo debido a su firme instrucción de que no soy un manojo de instintos insensibles aferrado a un Alfa para el socorro.  
Aníbal oyó las palabras pero, más aún, oyó el significado detrás de ellas y supo que debía su parte justa de culpa. No tenía ni idea de cómo aliviarlo, pero quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, Will era tan profundamente contrario a su propia naturaleza que lo resistiría, lo combatiría, se enfermaría en lugar de aceptarlo, y ya estaba demasiado enfermo. Aníbal había condenado al género de Omegan de Will como si se hubiera hecho una elección para renunciar a él en lugar de un estado natural de ser que no podía ser cambiado. Había adaptado sin querer la naturaleza Omegan floreciente de Will para reflejar su propio prejuicio, haciéndolo resentido de sus propios instintos, impaciente con las cualidades que lo hicieron quién él era, y profundamente repugnado con la manera que la naturaleza lo había diseñado.  
"Gané esas cicatrices," dijo rígidamente, negándose a llorar, negándose a ser débil, negándose a ser esas cosas que su padre había afirmado estar golpeando fuera de él. "Cada uno de ellos es una lección aprendida."  
Cicatrices en el interior, había dicho el abuelo, y Hannibal vio por sí mismo lo devastador que podía ser. Se humedeció los labios y bajó la voz para decir: -Entonces, yo desapruebo tu educación, Will.  
-Lo último que necesito es tu lástima , lord Clarges -dijo Will, moviéndose bruscamente en un intento de escapar de la aceptación que aquellas palabras sugerían, o quizás de lo que su propia naturaleza esperaba engañarle para que creyera que estaba allí. Se puso en pie y permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, la fuerza de su dolor amenazó con inclinarlo hacia la oscuridad, pero se negó a ceder a él y apretó los dientes en una exhalación.  
"Eso es un alivio, ya que nunca me compadezco de alguien que se ha levantado tan admirablemente frente a la expectativa de manejar lo que has logrado", le dijo Hannibal, poniéndose de pie para mantenerlo, su toque suave y cauteloso pero de todos modos, dispuesto a ofrecer apoyo De repente Will se encontraría vacilante. El disgusto de Will se alivió un poco con el gesto, lo suficiente como para que Hannibal ofreciera tentativamente: "Ahora entiendo por qué preguntaste lo que hiciste. Créeme, Will, nunca trataría a ningún niño nuestro con el ... horriblecrueldad y desprecio que tu padre te trató. Que cualquiera pudiera tratar a otro ser humano con un sadismo tan insensible, y mucho menos con el precioso regalo que es su propio hijo, me enfurece. Colgar es demasiado bueno para él. Dibujar y acuartelar es demasiado bueno para él. No hay cantidad de sufrimiento que pudiera soportar que le purgaría de sus pecados contra ti. Un niño es un tesoro, nuestro único legado verdadero. No puedo comprender el legado que él quería dejar al tratarte así, pero tus hijos serán muy queridos.  
Will lo miró fijamente, su pecho apretado con algo que él no podía reconocer, la sinceridad de Hannibal encontrando las grietas en sus paredes y escalándolas, amenazando con romper lo que significaba mantenerlo a raya.  
Hannibal levantó la cabeza, percibiéndola o perfumándola, y Will se ruborizó, sospechando que la proximidad de Hannibal y el estrés de su situación estaban empujando su calor más cerca a pesar de los tónicos que tomó. Sería, él sabía, típicamente Omegan, reaccionar a tanta constante temor con un llamado para un Alfa.  
-¿Por qué quieres un hijo tan mal? -preguntó Will, su intuición advirtiéndole que había algo que simplemente no veía, algo que había traído a su antiguo cónyuge renuente tras seis años, decidido a acostarse con él.  
-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Hannibal, porque simplemente no podía decírselo, ahora no. Quizás no. ¿Cómo podía admitir lo que había aceptado? Si él tuviera su camino, nunca lo haría, no con el riesgo de perder a Will de nuevo. Su voz era apenas mejor que un susurro cuando preguntó, "¿Qué tipo de padre serías, Will?"  
Will parpadeó, sorprendido por la pregunta, pero respondió sin titubear: "Sería un buen padre".  
-Yo también lo creo -dijo Hannibal-.  
Will calló, sin resistencia cuando Hannibal se acercó lentamente. La opresión en su pecho creció cuando su marido se dobló alrededor de él en una manta de calor y olor, una garantía de la fuerza que prometió un apoyo sobre el que Will temía que no podía confiar. El acantilado de sus pesadillas amenazó con salir a la superficie, el rugido de su sangre en sus oídos convirtiéndose en el estrépito de las olas en las rocas, hambriento y esperando que fuera tan tonto como para arrojarse a lo desconocido.  
Los brazos de Hannibal se apretaron alrededor de él y Will atrapó su aliento, el primer tensa tacto de ser sujetado al pecho de su marido dando lugar a la lenta aceptación. Él cerró los ojos, un suspiro salió de él a pesar de sí mismo mientras Hannibal lo abrazaba, su hambre de un afecto tan pequeño y voraz y espantoso en su fuerza.  
Hannibal acunó a Will, un brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura, un brazo deslizándose detrás de su hombro para acariciar su cabeza, instando a Will a descansar contra él. Respiró hondo con el olor de Will y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el corazón de Will golpear contra el suyo, sintiendo el débil temblor que corría a través de su cuerpo tenso. Acarició su mano a través de los rizos de Will, la nariz enterrada contra su templo no herido, y simplemente lo sostuvo.  
"Te prometo que las cosas serán diferentes, ahora. Te lo prometo . Por favor, quédate, Will -susurró, con cuidado de no apretarlo, con cuidado de no abrumarlo, deseando poder alcanzar atrás a través del tiempo y protegerlo de los hombres que deberían haberle protegido. "Por favor quédate."  
Quédate aquí en esta habitación .  
Quédate aquí en esta casa .  
Quédate aquí conmigo .  
Will podía sentir ... algo a través de su vínculo, sentir ese mismo algo en la suavidad de las palabras de Hannibal y la suave precaución de su toque. Sus brazos temblaban cuando él los levantaba, el dolor de su caída olvidada, abandonado por el dolor de superación de las feas verdades de su padre siendo desafiado por el último hombre en el mundo que él imaginaba que lo haría.  
Colocó sus vacilantes manos contra la espalda de Hannibal y asintió con la cabeza, la más mínima concesión.  
No estaba preparado para el beso en su sien, débil y cepillante y tierno. No estaba preparado para el leve apretón a su alrededor o la suave exhalación contra su oído cuando Hannibal respiró, "Gracias".  
Permanecían allí en sus brazos, cálidos e inseguros, pero alcanzando, mirando a través de las turbias aguas de su pasado juntos y un futuro que parecía imposible, todo lo considerado. Con los ojos cerrados, tentativos y crudos con las heridas de una batalla, aún lejos de terminar, Will descubrió que era lo mismo su propia fuerza que la de Hannibal, que el cuerpo tensa de su marido se relajaba en sus brazos con cada respiración, hubo tanto dar en ambos como se estaba tomando.  
Se apartaron poco a poco, y Will sintió la renuencia de Hannibal a hacerlo mientras él retrocedía. Miró a su marido con confusión, tratando de reconciliar este momento con su vínculo, con todo lo que su experiencia sabía que era verdad.  
Hannibal se limitó a acariciar su cara, alisando sus mejillas con una sonrisa torcida antes de alejarse por completo. Will lo miró, desconcertado mientras se movía hacia su armario y sacaba una camisa de dormir, que llevaba a su incierta pequeña compañera.  
-Te tragará, casi, pero es mejor que esa sábana húmeda -dijo Hannibal, notando la mirada vidriosa de los ojos de Will y sabiendo que seguía sufriendo mucho dolor. -Tienes que estar helada hasta los huesos. No he pensado en hacerme antes.  
-Gracias -dijo Will, con buenos modales automáticos sacándolo de su momentáneo estupor. Él se agachó un poco cuando Hannibal se cubrió la camisa de dormir sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer en su lugar, dejando caer la sábana de baño mientras alimentaba sus brazos a través de las voluminosas mangas.  
Lo envolvió en pliegues suaves y frescos que rápidamente se calentaron en su cuerpo, haciéndole castaño en el reconfortante aroma de Alpha de Hannibal de una manera que hizo a Will querer enroscarse en una pequeña pelota y ronronear para dormir.  
"Te traeré algo para el dolor mientras las chicas construyen el fuego", dijo Hannibal mientras se arrodillaba para sacar la sábana de baño. Tiró de la camisón donde colgaba casi hasta los delgados tobillos de Will. No pudo resistirse a alisarlo, rozando las palmas de las manos sobre los pálidos y perfectos terneros de su compañero y los pequeños botones de sus tobillos, incluso hasta los pies, que se volvían siempre tan ligeramente de una forma que nunca antes había notado encontrado profundamente encantador.  
Will bajó la mirada hacia él, esa extraña opresión en su pecho nunca disminuyendo, la presión, tal vez, del viento en lo alto de ese acantilado oscuro, atrayéndolo hacia la gota. Nunca se imaginó que estar tan cerca del borde se sentiría así, como promesa, esperanza y potencial.  
"Gracias", dijo de nuevo, apenas una exhalación.  
La única respuesta de Hannibal fue una sonrisa suave y aliviada.  
 


	21. Chapter 21

Fiel a su palabra, Hannibal hizo que una de las sirvientas acumulara el fuego y, cuando llegara la gachas, hizo que Berger preparara una bandeja para Will, donde se sentó acurrucado en la silla de Hannibal, acurrucado bajo una manta.  
"Asegúrate de comer despacio", advirtió Hannibal, cambiando las cosas para que alcanzara fácilmente. "Y beber tanta cantidad de té como usted puede sostener, líquido ayudará con el dolor. Te daré algo más fuerte para el dolor.  
"Puedo manejar el malestar, Hannibal, para tener mi ingenio sobre mí", respiró Will.  
"Insisto en por lo menos una dosis para tu cabeza", dijo Hannibal, ocupándose en prepararla, diciendo: "Te hará dormir, pero aliviará el dolor y nos aseguraremos de que estés bien protegido".  
Se mezcló la dosis en una taza de té y se la entregó a Will, observándolo para asegurarse de que drenó toda la taza.  
-Gracias -dijo Will, sintiéndose inmediatamente mejor por ello, lo suficientemente bien como para hacerse absurdamente consciente de que estaba en la suite de su marido llevando sólo la camisa de noche de Hannibal, gruesa y llena aunque fuera. -Deberías haberme llevado a la suite de la Duquesa.  
-No me había dado cuenta -dijo Hannibal con las cejas levantadas sobre sus ojos ámbar-. "Vine aquí por costumbre. No hay nada impropio en tu ser aquí, Will.  
Tomó la copa y vertió otra para Will y luego otra para él. Berger se movía sin obstáculos, cuidando la sábana húmeda y poniéndose en orden en el baño. Hannibal podía escuchar una conversación suave mientras hablaba con Jimmy, ambos intercambiaban información para que el servicio funcionara sin problemas.  
-¿Hay algo que puedas recordar sobre tus accidentes que nos ayuden a descubrir quién ha hecho esto? -preguntó Hannibal, sentado en la silla junto a él, con el codo apoyado en la rodilla y los ojos fervientes en su compañero.  
Casi sacudió la cabeza pero se sorprendió, diciendo en un silencioso murmullo sobre el labio de su taza de té, "Todo sucedió tan rápido, no tengo nada claro para agarrarme. Era todo ... era movimiento y luz, más sentimiento que memoria. "  
Hannibal pensó en Will tendido al pie de la escalera en sus ropas de noche, herido y aturdido. -Una experiencia aterradora -dijo él, con un poco de disgusto.  
-Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para asustarme al principio -admitió Will-.  
-Diría que no tendrás que asustarte ahora -dijo Hannibal, colocando la manta sobre la cadera de Will un poco más arriba-. "Pero puedo decir que no lo son. Ya no."  
-No, no lo soy -dijo Will, y soltó una risa suave. "Sin embargo, estoy increíblemente molesto."  
"Los dioses nos ayudan", murmuró Hannibal, y sonrió cuando Will lo hizo.  
La luz de la chimenea recogió la costura de la herida en su mejilla, todavía encendida por la irritación.  
-Me disculpo por haberte sorprendido, Hannibal -le dijo Will, estudiando la marca.  
"Tonterías, no tienes nada por qué disculparte", dijo Hannibal. "Considerando las circunstancias, usted fue justificado ... Incluso sin las circunstancias, usted fue justificado."  
Will le dio a Aníbal la mirada más firme que podía manejar en su estado y dijo: -Justificado, tal vez, pero impulsivo de todas maneras, debe haberle dolido.  
"Ciertamente me despertó a la situación muy bien, Will", dijo Hannibal, negándose a permitir que se sintiera mal por ello. -Hablando de eso, agradecería muchísimo que pudieras comer esa gachas y contarme todo lo que puedas recordar.  
Compartieron el té mientras Will comía y hablaba de su caída, de lo que Matthew Brown le había contado, de la carta que Francis había traído a él y los detalles de su accidente en las escaleras. Hannibal hizo preguntas que sondeaban la memoria de Will de una manera que lo desafiaba, sacando adelante detalles de su memoria memorable almacenada sin que él se diera cuenta: olores, sonidos, posiciones, pistas ambientales que podrían formar una pieza de un rompecabezas más grande.  
-Todavía es una suma insignificante -dijo Hannibal, llenando de nuevo la taza de té de Will, anotando la forma en que se le caían los párpados, y las líneas de dolor se relajaban alrededor de su boca firme y llena. Sin embargo, estoy mejor informado de todos modos, hablaré con mi abuelo y le contaré todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora ... Con toda la casa de Hartford observando, será mucho más difícil que alguien te haga daño.  
-Difícil -dijo Will, mojando su labio inferior al tiempo que bajaba la taza de té, resentida por el leve temblor de su mano-. "Pero no imposible."  
-Tendrán que atravesarme -le advirtió Hannibal-. Y si eso no es suficiente para ponerte en guardia, no estoy seguro de qué sería.  
"Es preocupante", reflexionó Will, frunciendo el ceño, y cuando captó la ceja levantada de Hannibal, él aclaró, "Mi caída de las escaleras, no tu ruckus. No podrían haber sabido que los escucharía o saldría. cuál era su verdadero propósito. "  
Él se calmó con una suave exhalación, sus ojos azules vidriosos mientras luchaba contra el descanso tan necesario que amenazaba. Hannibal se puso de pie, su sonrisa suave al tiempo que colocaba la manta encima de los hombros de Will.  
Lo recogeremos después de que hayas tenido la oportunidad de relajarte. Mientras tanto, iré a hablar con mi abuelo y me aseguraré de que su hermana esté informada de que se está recuperando -murmuró Hannibal, complacido de que Will le sonriera, aturdido y relajado. "Probablemente se está preguntando dónde estás ahora".  
-Lo dudo -dijo Will, liberando una mano de la manta para frotar distraídamente en la base de su cráneo, donde el dolor se había reducido a un latido sordo. "Mina nunca se ha levantado antes de las dos, y siempre toma su primera comida en la cama."  
-No me puedo imaginar estar en la cama hasta esa hora -dijo Hannibal, enderezándose-.  
-Está acostumbrada a las últimas noches -dijo Will, moviéndose en la silla para apoyar la cabeza contra el lado acolchado-. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, bostezando, sólo medio consciente de que Hannibal bajaba para acariciar su cabello. "Siempre la imaginaba en las fiestas hasta el amanecer, bailando agujeros en sus zapatillas y conociendo extraños emocionantes".  
Hannibal sonrió tristemente y preguntó: -¿Es algo que deseabas, Will? ¿Empresa? ¿Bailando hasta el amanecer?  
-No, no seas ridículo -dijo Will, quizá demasiado rápido, con un rubor en las mejillas. Sacudió la cabeza, una ligera resistencia al suave toque que le llegaba a la nuca, pero se fue líquido bajo el firme apretón que persiguió el último dolor de su cráneo. "Esa clase de vida es ... no para mí."  
-No estoy de acuerdo -le dijo Hannibal-. -Creo que te conviene.  
La única respuesta de Will fue una risa suave, pero él agachó la cabeza para ofrecer más de su nuca, suspirando cuando Hannibal lo obligó.  
"M'Lord, el Sr. Hawkes y la Sra. Henderson están en el pasillo", dijo Berger, lanzando las palabras bajo para no molestar a Will.  
-Gracias, Berger, ¿le dijiste a Jimmy todo lo que oíste aquí? -preguntó Hannibal, soltando la nuca de Will con un apretón final.  
Berger asintió, con la boca en un fruncido ceño fruncido y con una expresión de ira impresionante.  
-Mírame, milord, primero uno se atreve a levantarle un dedo, Price y lo aplastaré.  
-Confío en que lo harás -le dijo Hannibal con las cejas levantadas, tranquilizado cuando vio al soldado en su viejo criado. Volvió a mirar a Will mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, diciéndole: -Volveré en breve, Will. Si alguien entra en esta habitación, quiero que los golpee sin sentido con esa mesa final y suene cada campana que puede alcanzar. "  
Will se despertó de su medio sueño, preparándose para argumentar muy razonablemente que ningún asesino podría arriesgarse a ser atrapado al entrar en la suite de Hannibal después de él, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el de Hannibal, las palabras de alguna manera embotellaron detrás de esa opresión en su pecho. En su lugar, sonrió a pesar de sí mismo y simplemente dijo: -Yo lo haré, Hannibal.  
-¿Berger? -le gritó Hannibal, y cuando su criado le miró, atento, dijo-: Quédate aquí hasta que vuelva. Nadie entra con la excepción de mí y el Sr. Price. ¿Entendido?"  
Berger asintió con la cabeza, soplando como una rana toro en preparación para derrotar a cualquiera que amenazara a Will.  
Satisfecho de que su compañera no estuviera directamente en peligro, Hannibal se soltó, complacido de encontrar al señor Hawkes en el pasillo, como se le había pedido, con la señora Henderson en estrecha asistencia.  
-Vete a la habitación de Will para mí, por favor -dijo, cerrando la puerta con firmeza detrás de él y esperando que la anciana ama de llaves lo hiciera. Si alguien iba a entrar a su habitación después de Will, iban a hacerlo por la puerta de su elección, no ir a hurtadillas detrás de él a través de su baño.  
"¿Está el abuelo todavía levantado?", Preguntó Hannibal, sabiendo que el anciano duque tomaba siestas frecuentes debido a sus medicamentos para la artritis. Se dirigió a las escaleras con el Sr. Hawkes y la Sra. Henderson en estrecha asistencia, su agitación causando que ambos miembros del personal durante mucho tiempo intercambiaran miradas preocupadas y cautelosas.  
"Sí, mi Señor, él está en su estudio", dijo Hawkes. "Su Gracia se siente mejor hoy."  
-Bien -dijo Hannibal, haciendo un breve trabajo en las escaleras y caminando por el pasillo hasta el estudio de su abuelo-. Golpeó bruscamente la puerta y, cuando el abuelo llamó a la entrada, les dijo a ambos: «Ven conmigo».  
Inquieto y mostrando una ligera alarma ante la inusual petición, el señor Hawkes hizo un gesto con la señora Henderson por delante y siguió a Hannibal adentro.  
"Abuelo," dijo Hannibal, su preocupación por Will canalizando a un ritmo impaciente. "No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar y no hay manera de suavizar esto, así que les diré a todos claramente: ha habido dos intentos de asesinar a Will en el tiempo desde que regresé".  
-¡Mi señor ! -dijo el señor Hawkes, horrorizado, y la señora Henderson jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.  
Roland, viejo y sabio en formas incluso Hannibal no tenía ningún conocimiento verdadero, palideció a un grado asustadizo pero absorbió la información, pensamientos que agita detrás de sus ojos ambarinos.  
-¿Recuerdas tu accidente? -preguntó Hannibal, haciendo una pausa para mirar a su abuelo, con las manos en las caderas y los hombros tensos.  
-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Roland, la suavidad de su voz sin indicación de su agitación interior-. Me dijeron que la silla tenía un defecto.  
“ Cortar , abuelo,” Hannibal le corrigió, entre ellos el Sr. Hawkes en su mirada inquieta. Alguien manipuló su silla de montar, Will me lo contó él mismo.  
-¿Por qué no nos lo dijo? -preguntó Roland. "¿Quién en la tierra ha hecho tal cosa? ¿Por qué haría eso?  
-No nos lo dijo porque pensó que yo era el que lo cortó -dijo Hannibal, la fea culpa que lo llenaba cuando pensó en lo fácil que lo había hecho para que Will llegara a tal conclusión.  
Roland se puso rígido en su silla, cogido de la guardia y profundamente perturbado, mientras que la señora Henderson sacudió la cabeza lentamente con incredulidad, luchando por darle sentido.  
-Al igual que pensó que yo era el que lo empujó por las escaleras -dijo Hannibal-.  
“ Empujado ?” Mrs. Henderson se quedó sin aliento, totalmente conmocionado. ¡Nos aseguró que había caído, mi Señor!  
-Estaba tratando de protegerse, señora Henderson -dijo Hannibal, sombrío y sombrío-. "Él estaba, comprensiblemente, incierto en quien podía confiar. Sabiendo ahora que yo no fui el que lo empujó, él ha confesado que vio a alguien en el rellano en la oscuridad y los persiguió. Ahí es cuando alguien más vino detrás de él y lo empujó por las escaleras. "  
-¿Por qué sólo oigo hablar de este accidente ahora ? -preguntó Roland, preocupación agudizando su voz.  
-Era sólo un accidente por lo que cualquiera de nosotros sabía, abuelo -dijo Hannibal, frotándose la mano por la cara, frustrado por lo impotente que se sentía. "No tenía ni idea de que era más hasta esta mañana. Will está conmocionado, abuelo. Cuando fue a caballo a la ciudad esta mañana, desencadenó sus síntomas y confundió mis intentos de ayudarlo para otro atentado contra su vida ".  
El señor Hawkes estaba más perdido que Hannibal nunca lo había visto en su vida, y cuando le hizo un gesto para que se sentara, Hawkes lo hizo sin discusión, aceptando en silencio la mano de la señora Henderson en su hombro.  
-Es por eso que te cortó con su cosecha -dijo Roland, con la mano temblorosa mientras sacaba las gafas de su rostro-.  
-Me duele verlo tan molesto, abuelo -dijo Hannibal, calmándose algo mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. Sólo confesar a aquellos en los que más confiaba le hacía sentirse más en control de esta situación espantosa. -Pero usted y el personal también necesitan saber en qué peligro se encuentra. Cualquiera de los casos podría haber causado un gran daño a él, si no matarlo sin rodeos. No tengo idea de quién ha hecho esto, o por qué, pero necesito su ayuda para resolver este problema. Que alguien fue capaz de acceder a esta casa desapercibida es bastante preocupante. Saber que lo hicieron y dañaron a un miembro de esta familia es intolerable ".  
"Señor. Hawkes y la señora Henderson reunirán al personal -dijo Roland temblando. -Si alguno de ellos sabe algo, lo descubrirán, ¿no es así, señor Hawkes? ¿Me imagino que las cerraduras serán cambiadas antes del anochecer?  
-Tiene usted mi solemne promesa, Su Excelencia -dijo el señor Hawkes-.  
-Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para proteger a la familia, Su Gracia -dijo la señora Henderson, con su fortaleza de marca registrada frente a la adversidad.  
Hannibal le pellizcó el puente de la nariz, su mejilla picó donde lo había cosido. No pudo sacudir la tensión nerviosa que se elevaba con cada pensamiento del peligro que Will había enfrentado solo, pensando que no tenía amigos en la casa que había sido su casa durante más de seis años. El consuelo que encontró en la compañía de su compañero se disipó rápidamente bajo el peso de sus preocupaciones, dejando sólo un agujero negro de peligros potenciales.  
-Al menos dos personas, abuelo -susurró, soltando las manos para apretar los puños-. ¡Al menos dos personas estaban en esta casa!  
-A dos personas lo suficientemente familiarizadas con Hartford para encontrar su camino sin luz de lámpara, Su Gracia -observó el señor Hawkes-.  
Fue la señora Henderson quien suavemente sugirió, "Else uno en donde él no debería ser ver a alguien aquí."  
Aníbal no había tenido el corazón para decir algo así delante de Will, pero él también lo había considerado y sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Will se posara en ese pensamiento.  
-Quienquiera que fueran, al menos uno de ellos reconoció a Will en la oscuridad y no vaciló en empujarlo -dijo Hannibal, fulminando la mirada-. -Ha teorizado que su intención no era matarlo, abuelo. Fue una oportunidad, pero no la meta. Si ese hubiera sido su objetivo, habrían entrado en su habitación después de él.  
-Entonces, ¿qué cree que era su propósito aquí? -preguntó Roland, observándolo.  
Hannibal sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose indefenso, impotente y completamente frustrado. Sólo podemos adivinar. Pero no voy a jugar con la seguridad de Will. El tiempo de esto es demasiado conveniente.  
-Parece, señor, que hay una intención de desacreditarte -dijo la señora Henderson, con los ojos llenos de preocupación-. -Ha estado seis años solo aquí, pero a tu regreso ha muerto casi dos veces.  
-Haces un chivo expiatorio tentador para cualquiera que quiera quitar a Will -dijo Roland, mirando fijamente a su nieto-.  
-Pero ¿por qué querría alguien deshacerse de él? -preguntó Hannibal. "A menos que tenga instrucciones en otro lugar, sus pertenencias me revertirían a su muerte. A riesgo de sonar cada poco el alfa Alpha que soy, tampoco puedo dejar de preguntarme si es alguien que simplemente quiere pintarme un asesino, con Will como mi víctima y su muerte incidental a su propósito. "  
Todos lo consideraron en silencio por un momento antes de que Roland admitiera: "Las circunstancias serían perfectas para tal, y Will no es un hombre que fácilmente hace enemigos, incluso los pocos que ofende con su honestidad lo respetan lo suficiente como para valorar su opinión. "  
-Y el señor Verger sigue en la cárcel, excelencia -dijo el señor Hawkes, mirando con ansiedad desde el duque a Hannibal-. "Es, a mi entender, el único que podría guardar rencor contra el señor Graham".  
-Sí -dijo Roland-. -Hubo otros cargos que se le impondrán para que no se vaya pronto.  
-Mason aún está ausente del país por lo que mis fuentes saben -dijo Hannibal, sin dar más detalles sobre por qué mantuvo una vigilancia cercana al joven Verger. Furiosamente trató de pensar en alguien más que pudiera tener una razón para herir a Will, algo que le tranquilizara a pensar que Will podría haber muerto casi en un intento de enviar a Hannibal a la soga. -¿Quién se queda otro que quiera hacerle daño?  
"Quienquiera que sean, estoy decidido a llevar todo el peso de la ley contra ellos", dijo Roland, su rostro nublándose con su propio temperamento. -Aparte de ser tu esposo, es el nieto de mi amado y querido amigo, y nunca me perdonaría si le pasaba algo.  
-Yo tampoco me perdonaría, abuelo -murmuró Hannibal. "Voy a encontrar a estas personas y tratar con ellos.Si hay algún rencor que tienen contra Hartford, contra cualquiera de los dos, no voy a permitir que la voluntad de pie como un daño colateral".  
-¿Dónde está ahora? -preguntó Roland, buscando a tientas una pequeña lata en su escritorio para pescar una píldora diminuta, que rápidamente se tragó seco.  
-Está en mi cuarto -dijo Hannibal-. -No estará en forma durante algún tiempo, abuelo. Tomó una gran caída y ese golpe en la cabeza no se resolverá de la noche a la mañana. Quiero mantenerlo lo más cerca posible hasta que sepamos quién lo ha lastimado y con qué fin.  
"¡Hablaremos con el personal inmediatamente!", Dijo Hawkes, levantándose con furiosa indignación de que alguien pudiera hacerle daño a Lecter a su cargo, añadiendo sólo tardíamente: "Con su permiso, por supuesto".  
-Por favor, Hawkes, especialmente a Jimmy -dijo Hannibal-. "Él está más cerca de Will. Si hay algo de eso que pueda recordar, cualquier conocido extraño, cualquier chisme nuevo en la ciudad con respecto a Will, hágale llegar a uno de nosotros inmediatamente.  
El señor Hawkes y la señora Henderson asintieron con firmeza y se fueron para hacer precisamente eso.  
Una vez que se fueron, Roland se aventuró: -¿Por qué creería Will que lo quería muerto, Hannibal?  
Hannibal se dejó caer en una silla con un suspiro y apoyó la cara en sus manos, haciendo una mueca cuando su mejilla cosida empezó a doler de nuevo.  
"Su memoria es horrible, abuelo", admitió. "Cada cosa le decía, recuerda con extraña precisión ... La noche que lo perseguí de la mesa le dije que iba a arreglar un accidente para él".  
Roland guardó silencio durante un largo y sombrío momento. -Eso por sí solo no sería suficiente, sin duda.  
-Alguien le escribió una carta afirmando que yo era el que había arreglado su silla de montar -dijo Hannibal con una risa sin humor-.  
-¿El propio culpable, tal vez?  
-¿Quién más? -preguntó Hannibal, y volvió a suspirar, apoyándose en la silla y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. "No ayuda que él fue a Duxbury para ver si los rumores de mi esposa anterior eran verdaderos y se topó con Molly Foster."  
Roland se puso en marcha y dijo con un temblor en su voz: -He hecho todo lo posible para evitar que algún chismorreo de esa naturaleza le llegara, Hannibal.  
-¿Tal vez debería habérselo dicho? -preguntó Hannibal, con los ojos entreabiertos.  
-No quería asustarlo -dijo Roland, con la culpa llenándose los ojos-. "No quería nada desagradable tocarlo aquí. Ha tenido bastante desagrado en su vida, y Melinda siempre ha sido tu responsabilidad de explicar. ¡ Todavía no lo entiendo! "  
-Yo lo he explicado. Mal, pero le expliqué todo lo mismo -dijo Hannibal, pensando en la suave expresión de Will y en lo frágil que se había sentido bajo sus dedos. Toda la amarga verdad de su muerte y mi culpa.  
"¿Y Qué dijo?" Roland preguntó, mirando a Aníbal inmovilizarlo y abrir las manos.  
"Preguntó por el bebé," Hannibal respiró, y sonrió con una sonrisa triste y forzada. "Todo eso, y su preocupación era por el niño ..."  
\- Will tiene un corazón muy grande y bueno, Hannibal -dijo Roland-.  
Aníbal frunció el entrecejo y preguntó en voz baja: -¿Qué le sucedió, abuelo, qué le pasó a la hija de Melinda?  
-No, no la tendrían -dijo Roland, sombrío-. "Estaban angustiados y apenas pudieron aceptar la pérdida de Melinda, su madre ni siquiera podía mirar al bebé." Me arreglé con una familia de terratenientes, Hannibal, y asumo que ella está haciendo bien, como usted debe ".  
-Ese es un triste recuerdo de su destino, abuelo -dijo Hannibal, insatisfecho por las noticias que acababa de recibir. "Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, yo exigiría una explicación de su paradero, pero tengo preocupaciones más grandes en mi mente, todo lo considerado".  
"Encontraremos a quién esta persona amenaza a Will, Aníbal", dijo Roland. “Nos vamos a mantenerlo a salvo.”  
Hannibal miró fijamente el techo, sus pensamientos se agitaban y se agitaban.  
"Creo que podría ser una buena idea llevar a Will lejos de Hartford House", sugirió Roland.  
-¿A la Capital? -preguntó Hannibal, pensando en las Estaciones que había pasado en la casa ducal sin su pequeña compañera.  
-Quizá -dijo Roland-. "Will nunca ha viajado y le haría bien estar lejos de Hartford House. Cuando esté lo suficientemente bien para viajar, los dos deben hacer un viaje. Vaya a la playa, oa otra finca, en algún lugar inesperado.  
-¿Diles a los sirvientes que llenen nuestros baúles y se vayan? -preguntó Hannibal. -¿Eludiendo a quien sea esta persona?  
"Mientras investigamos aquí en casa", dijo Roland. "Llevará algún tiempo contratar a detectives para ayudar en la situación".  
-Los movimientos impredecibles los impedirían, quienesquiera que sean -anunció Hannibal, y suspiró pesadamente. -Ojalá no fuera bajo estas circunstancias, pero tienes razón, abuelo. No es seguro para Will aquí y el nuevo entorno le haría algo bueno. "  
"Escribiré directamente a la Capital para preguntar acerca de una investigación", dijo Roland. -Haremos pasos, Hannibal, entre todos nosotros, no necesita estar solo y vulnerable a ninguna amenaza desconocida.  
Después de un largo y pesado silencio, Hannibal dijo: -Pensaba que lo deseaba muerto, abuelo. Realmente creía que había intentado asesinarlo.  
-Pero ahora sabe que no lo hizo -señaló Roland, amable con aquel niño que siempre había estado más cerca de un hijo que de un nieto.  
Hannibal no reconoció su declaración. La culpa que lo había asediado desde su regreso había encontrado un terreno bueno y fértil, y sus raíces llegaron hasta el fondo de su estómago.  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo fue tratado en la casa de su padre? -susurró, con esas horribles cicatrices apareciendo detrás de sus párpados cerrados.  
-Sí -dijo Roland en voz baja-. "Jimmy ha sido muy discreto con respecto a lo que me ha dicho, pero sentía que era necesario informarme de lo que había visto."  
-Algunas de esas cicatrices que tiene no podrían tener más de unos años, abuelo -dijo Hannibal, alterado y alterado-. "Estaba siendo golpeado como un animal hasta el día en que salió de esa casa para este".  
Roland permaneció en silencio, viendo a su nieto luchar con su recién descubierto conocimiento.  
"Las cosas que le dije," Hannibal respiró, y se cortó, incapaz de terminar.  
No tenías ni idea de cómo fue maltratado.  
-Eso no es una excusa -dijo Hannibal, levantándose y levantando los pies. "Incluso si lo hubieran tratado como un príncipe en la casa de su padre, ¡no lo disculparía!"  
-No lo haría -convino Roland-. -Pero Hannibal, yo no soy el que necesita escucharte decirlo.  
Hannibal se sobresaltó al mirarlo, y la comprensión se hizo evidente en sus ojos ámbar.  
-Si sientes que has ofendido a Will -dijo el abuelo, ofreciéndole una leve sonrisa. -Entonces dígale eso. Sólo ... dile que sí.  
Hannibal apretó la mandíbula. Sólo dile , como si pudiera ser tan fácil como unas pocas palabras. Como si pudiera sacarle seis años de la vida de Will y borrar el dolor con palabras .  
Como si las palabras pudieran despojarse de aquellas cicatrices colocadas sobre su piel o los momentos que las habían puesto allí, brutales, ásperas e impensablemente crueles.  
Agitando con la fuerza de reprimir sus emociones, Hannibal dijo con firmeza: -Quiero que se destruya el Addendum.  
El abuelo se quedó quieto, pero sus ojos ámbar brillaban con creciente humedad.  
-Quiero que destruya -dijo Hannibal de nuevo, moviéndose hacia la ventana, mirando hacia un paisaje que ni siquiera vio. "Hartford House debe permanecer en el nombre de Will ... Quiero que lo tenga, no importa lo que suceda entre nosotros Esta es su casa y hay otros lugares a los que puedo ir si no me quiere aquí".  
-Te querrá aquí -dijo Roland, casi asustado al decir algo, para que Hannibal no cambiara de opinión. -Hay una bondad en él, Hannibal, que nada en su vida ha conseguido extinguir: querrá que permanezcas aquí en Hartford.  
-¿Qué hay que hacer para deshacerse de él? -preguntó Hannibal, volviéndose al paso de su abuelo otra vez, con una inquietante energía que volvía incluso al pensar en alguien acostado para hacerle daño a Will.  
"Escribiré a mi abogado solicitando que me devuelvan todas las copias del documento", dijo Roland. Y luego nos aseguraremos de que sean destruidos.  
-¿Cuántas copias hay? -preguntó Hannibal, dándose cuenta de que era mucho más lo que necesitaba para cuidar antes de que pudiera ni siquiera soñar con hacer su casa aquí en Hartford.  
-El original, que firmamos nosotros -dijo Roland-, y los empleados siempre me hacen una copia para que me lo envíen, que aún no ha llegado.  
-Tengo que hacer un corto viaje a Galley Field -dijo Hannibal-. "Me detendré en la Capital en mi camino y me aseguraré de que reciban su correspondencia y se la devuelvan".  
Roland permaneció en silencio durante un largo y reflexivo momento antes de decir: -¿No estás siendo imprudente, Hannibal?  
-No -dijo Hannibal, respirando hondo para calmarse. -No, estoy tomando una decisión, abuelo, no voy a ir a una cita con mi señora, mientras Will está aquí frente a una amenaza desconocida ... Me iré mañana por la mañana y volveré en algún momento de la noche.  
-Esa es una larga distancia a recorrer en tan poco tiempo -le recordó el abuelo-. Podrías pasar ...  
-No le voy a dar razones para dudar de mí -dijo Aníbal, sombrío.  
-¿Entonces te quedarás aquí en Hartford y serás un hombre digno de llamar a su esposa? Roland preguntó, observando el efecto que esas palabras tuvieron en su nieto.  
La mirada de Hannibal se clavó en la suya, el fuego en sus ojos se desvaneció ligeramente cuando dijo: "Me quedaré mientras me quiera, abuelo, pero dudo que pueda serle digno si la vida fuera verdaderamente justa y allí era cualquier justicia en el mundo, entonces él nunca tendría que verme de nuevo en su vida, o cualquier miembro de su familia ".  
Hannibal ...  
-Perdóname, abuelo, necesito hablar con Peter -dijo, sometido, y dejó a la suite de su abuelo todavía luchando por reconciliar lo que su pequeña compañera despertó en él con lo que sabía que todavía tenía que hacer-.  
Hannibal se dirigió directamente a los establos una vez que dejó la suite de su abuelo, con la intención de obtener algunas respuestas o al menos satisfacer su deseo de hacer algo .  
Peter estaba en el paddock, tratando de espantar a un pavo real que había logrado entrar a la zona cubierta de hierba y se pavoneaba sin ningún cuidado en el mundo. Se enderezó cuando Hannibal lo llamó, su expresión agradable nublándose de preocupación.  
"Señor. Graham me preguntó, lord Clarges -balbuceó, acompañando a Hannibal en el establo para examinar la situación por sí mismo después de un interrogatorio cercano-. Mi recuerdo no es tan bueno a veces.  
-Yo lo sé, Peter, y no te pido molestarte -dijo Hannibal, juzgando que la seguridad de la sala era demasiado laxa, teniendo en cuenta. "Admito que no me sorprende encontrar que Will ya estaba preguntando, sólo esperaba encontrar algo más".  
"Te preocupas por él," dijo Peter, y sonrió tímidamente. Necesita que la gente se preocupe por él. No se preocupará por sí mismo.  
-No, ciertamente no lo hará -convino Hannibal, algo sorprendido por la enorme cantidad de equipo que tenían incluso después de seis años de no entretener. Hartford House estaba listo para dar cabida a una cacería en cualquier momento dado y mantenía la caballada y el equipo suficiente para hacerlo sin problemas. -La silla de montar de Will no es particularmente más desgastada que las otras, ¿verdad, Peter?  
-No, lord Clarges -replicó Peter, con su tímida manera de hablar, que no lo enredaba tanto como sus nervios empezaban a asentarse-.  
-Necesitaría familiaridad para elegirlo -explicó Hannibal, con la boca fruncida-. -Aparte de ti y de vuestras caballerizas, Peter, diría que son muy pocas las que tratan mucho con el rumbo de nuestra Casa.  
-No directamente, señor Clarges -confirmó Peter-. "Por supuesto, el Sr. Graham i-es ... él está montando mucho y la gente ... la gente lo ve, así que ..."  
Hannibal asintió, dándose cuenta de que Peter tenía razón. La silla de Will fue notable simplemente por su falta de adorno. La silla de un trabajador, siempre cerca de la parte delantera de la sala de tack, visto a menudo por todo el mundo en los alrededores que tenía tratos diarios con él.  
El culpable podría ser literalmente cualquiera.  
Hannibal dijo: "Asegúrate de mantener el cuarto de guardia cerrado, Peter, y las llaves de tu persona, sé que es inconveniente para el personal, pero todos nos las arreglaremos para El amor de Will.  
Peter asintió, parpadeando owlishly, su frente fruncida como si estuviera preocupado.  
-¿Peter? -inquirió Hannibal, dándose cuenta. ¿Te has acordado de algo?  
Sacudió la cabeza. Parecía un poco apresurado y enfático, pero la comprensión se dio cuenta cuando Peter dijo, "¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que esté bien otra vez?"  
-No hay forma de saberlo -dijo Hannibal, desinflándose un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba a punto de obtener más información sobre la silla de Will. Podría ser días o semanas.  
-Lo extrañará -susurró Peter, más para sí mismo que para Hannibal, que sólo lo miraba con las cejas levantadas, esperando aclaración que Peter le dio, nervioso otra vez. -El señor Graham quería que se lo dijeran cuando A-Athena empieza a criar.  
-¿Athena? -preguntó Hannibal, con un borrón, aunque el texto le decía que era un perro. "Will tiene interés en los cachorros?"  
-El señor Graham ama a los perros, a veces lleva a Atenea en sus rondas -dijo Peter, sonriendo-. -Dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar casas para los cachorros ... M-Sr. Verger siempre ... se deshizo de ellos.  
-El señor Verger era una amenaza y un monstruo -dijo Hannibal, fulminando con disgusto incluso la mención de su nombre-. "Pero, por desgracia, Will está muy enfermo de llegar hasta aquí y no arriesgaría su regaño para llevarlo. Para cuando son lo suficientemente grandes para casas nuevas, estoy seguro de que tendrá razón lluvia."  
La ceja de Peter se arrugó sólo a la sombra, y su voz era suave y vacilante cuando le preguntó: "¿Así que no te importa?"  
-Esta es la casa de Will, Peter, y si él te ha dicho que puedes quedarte con ellos, supongo que tendremos diez perros nuevos, aunque los perros de caza sin duda objetarán -dijo Hannibal-. Lo que le hace feliz está perfectamente bien por mí.  
Peter parecía muy aliviado en esa cuenta, la tensión se deslizaba visiblemente desde su esbelto marco.  
-Como el señor Graham le preguntó, Peter, por favor venga a nosotros si recuerda algo que pueda ayudar -anunció Hannibal, preparándose para volver a revisar a Will.  
-Lo haré, lord Clarges -dijo Peter, retorciendo los dedos en sus pantalones sueltos, un hábito que le era familiar a Hannibal desde sus primeros recuerdos de Hartford House, incluso antes del accidente de Peter. Te prometo a los dos. Sólo ... mi memoria.  
-Lo sé, Peter, no es culpa tuya -le aseguró Hannibal, y le apretó el hombro huesudo una vez, cálidamente, en un gesto que rara vez usaba. "La seguridad de Will es mi máxima prioridad ahora y necesito la ayuda de todos".  
Peter asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente agachó la cabeza, dejando sin otra palabra para volver al paddock y al pavo real que gritaba.  
Observó a Peter por un momento, reflexionando sobre el hecho de que a Will aparentemente le gustaban los perros, pero el pensamiento se perdió rápidamente ante el impulso de comprobar a su pareja.  
Aníbal oyó una conmoción antes de ver una, y golpeó el rellano para encontrar una pequeña reunión en el pasillo, donde Jimmy Price estaba bloqueando la puerta de la suite de Hannibal con la tenacidad de un bulldog, negándose a permitir a Lady Rathmore o su acompañamiento Alpha, Francis Dolarhyde, acceso.  
-Y te estoy diciendo que no podría dar dos higos que tú eres, el señor Graham no debe molestarse y nadie lo molestará -dijo Jimmy, y con admirable ferocidad, sin importar la indignación que incitó.  
"Ahora escúchame -"  
-Señora Rathmore, la gente del vecino condado le está escuchando ahora mismo, de buena gana o no -anunció Hannibal, entrando en la batalla con una mirada oscura a Francis, que se erizaba como un perro de pelea y apenas retrocedía, el azufre tang de su olor pesado y revoltoso a Hannibal.  
-¿Qué le has hecho? -preguntó Mina, con aire sospechoso de estar en su bata, que se aferraba dramáticamente a su garganta. “ ¿No te digo, Francis ? ¡Lo ha matado !  
-Señora Rathmore, nunca he asesinado a nadie en el suelo de este país -le informó Hannibal. "Orad, no me hagas arrepentirme."  
Ella se puso de pie, ofendida, y siseó, "¡Y ahora me amenazarás !? ¡Cómo te atreves !  
-Tu hermano está sufriendo una conmoción cerebral de esa desagradable caída que tomó -dijo Hannibal, rápidamente por paciencia con ella. Lo que eso significa, querida, es que el ruido, la luz y el movimiento provocan náuseas y dolor. Actualmente, estás fabricando mucho ruido, así que si valoras a tu hermano incluso una pizca de lo que pareces, estarás callado ".  
-Mi hermano es precioso para mí, lord Clarges -dijo ella, pero bajó la voz a un susurro áspero. "¡Temo por su seguridad cada segundo que está a su cuidado!"  
-¿Y temió tanto por él a su padre? -preguntó Hannibal, satisfecho de ver un rubor vívido en su rostro, que era demasiado parecido al de Will para su consuelo. Era una maravilla para él que dos personas pudieran compartir caras idénticas y ser tan diferentes.  
Jimmy sólo se apartó de la puerta cuando Hannibal se movió para entrar, e incluso entonces lo hizo a regañadientes, claramente sospechoso tanto de la hermana de Will como de Francis.  
-¡No puedo creer que traten a una señorita con tanta falta de respeto! -dijo ella, retrocediendo unos pasos-. -¡Soy una dama, lord Clarges!  
-No puedo más que aceptar tu palabra -dijo Hannibal, pero el enojo que brilló en su rostro le hizo arrepentirse de ser tan agudo con ella. Ella era la hermana de Will, su gemela, e independientemente de los pecados de su padre, ella se preocupó lo suficiente como para desafiar a Hannibal en su propia casa.  
Con la menor hostilidad posible, dijo: -Por favor, perdóname, lady Rathmore. El accidente de tu hermano me tiene en menos que mi mejor en mi preocupación por él. Tú eres su hermana, y por extensión eres mi hermana. Por favor acepta mi disculpa."  
Ella inclinó su barbilla, una versión sutil de la expresión de Mulish de Will en su rostro, pero muy airadamente dijo: "Acepto tus disculpas, Lord Clarges. Como se puede imaginar, estoy muy preocupado por mi querido hermano! ¡Quiero ser informado en cuanto despierte! "  
-Por supuesto -dijo Hannibal, observándola voltear hacia atrás como venía para asegurarse de que, de hecho, volviera a su suite-.  
Francis, sin embargo, permaneció en el rellano, sin llegar a mirar a nadie, pero no logró ser menos amenazador.  
"Señor. Dolarhyde -dijo Hannibal, nivelando una mirada plana. "Usted está despedido."  
-Me han encargado ocuparme de él -dijo Francis, con la deferencia en su voz suave a toda costa con su presencia inminente-. "Mi señor."  
Aníbal tenía poca dificultad para ver por qué Jimmy no le gustaba.  
-No tienes motivos para temer por la seguridad de Will en esta casa -dijo Hannibal-. Luego, con la boca llena, pensó: -A menos que sepas más de lo que estás diciendo.  
Francis encontró su mirada, una mirada breve y dura que bordeó el borde de un desafío y levantó los pelos de Hannibal de una manera que odiaba completamente.  
-Ha pasado toda su vida con Alfas como tú -dijo Francis, y volvió a agachar la cabeza, un espectáculo de contrición que no se trasladó a la sinceridad-. Sólo deseo mantenerlo a salvo.  
Hannibal parpadeó, haciendo todo lo posible para recordar que Mina y sus criados habían sido invitados a quedarse a petición de su compañero, sin importar su comportamiento.  
-Comprendo tu sentimiento, incluso lo comparto -anunció Hannibal, y volvió a mirar con furia a esos peligrosos ojos azules-. "Pero yo soy el Maestro en esta casa, y tú me obedecerás. Vete a ser útil abajo, Francis. La voluntad es mi compañero, y me va a garantizar su seguridad “.  
Reticente y casi desafiante, Francis se dirigió hacia las escaleras de los criados y se limitó a contemplarlas con las manos cruzadas. Hannibal pensó sombríamente en darle una paliza por su desobediencia, pero con toda honestidad no era su lugar y si el Alfa vigilante y amenazador incluso ayudara marginalmente a mantener a Will a salvo, entonces se esforzaría por tolerarlo.  
-Bueno, eso me ha pelado diez años, te lo diré -susurró Jimmy en voz baja, abanicando la nariz como si hubiera captado ese olor sulfúrico, aunque Hannibal imaginó que se trataba más de una reacción visceral que de un olor a base de olor .  
-Gracias por encerrar la puerta, Jimmy -le dijo Hannibal-. ¿Will está durmiendo?  
-Ahora era mi Señor -dijo Jimmy, volviendo a los negocios. Me imagino que el clamor lo despertó. Si está sufriendo la mitad de lo malo que imagino que lo es, se sentirá agradecido y no enojado por haberla enviado, mi Señor.  
-Yo lo espero -anunció Hannibal, sintiéndose como si pudiera tener un aliado en Jimmy, aunque sólo fuera por su terreno común con respecto a Will y su seguridad. -Miró una mirada significativa al pasillo de los sirvientes y al alfa que acariciaba y fulminante-. Manténgase vigilado, si quisiera. No confío en él.  
-Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir, mi Señor -dijo Jimmy, enderezando la chaqueta-. -Si el señor Graham necesita algo, permítame que me ocupe de ello. Se pone muy incómodo con los desconocidos y ese criado de mano es todo codos y pies.  
Hannibal se rió entre dientes, advirtiendo, y envió a Jimmy en su camino.  
Berger estaba en estado de alerta cuando se abrió paso, Hannibal se alegró de verlo. Cerró el pesado panel de madera silenciosamente detrás de él y preguntó: -¿Algunos problemas?  
-Nada, milord, aunque el sueño de su señoría no es lo que yo llamaría pacífico -susurró Berger, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a Will-.  
Will estaba profundamente dormido en la silla en que Hannibal lo había dejado. Se dirigió hacia su compañero de dormir, sonriendo por la forma en que se desplomaba a un lado con un brazo colgando, el músculo de su antebrazo firme y sólido a la elegante curva de su muñeca Parecía pintoresco, pero no el menos cómodo.  
Hannibal despidió a Berger de nuevo a sus deberes y el criado cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.  
-Hagamos que te instales -murmuró Hannibal, ahondando bajo la manta para encontrar sus piernas dobladas, logrando engancharlo detrás de sus rodillas y levantarlo, manta y todo.  
Will murmuró algo en su sueño y se acurrucó contra él, acurrucándose contra el pecho de Hannibal y cediendo con un suave suspiro que trajo una sonrisa a la boca de Hannibal.  
Silenciosamente, llevó a Will a su cama y lo bajó donde Berger había bajado las sábanas, poniéndolo sobre su costado con cuidado de no dolerle. Fue un impulso más que una intención lo que hizo que Hannibal se sentara a su lado, distraídamente pasando los dedos por el sedoso cabello de Will, pensativo y pensativo.  
-El abuelo tiene razón -murmuró, cuidadoso de no despertarlo, aunque dudaba mucho más de lo que podía hacer una banda de desfiles extática si los chillidos de Lady Rathmore no lo hubieran hecho. “ Usted es el que necesita oírlo.”  
Pero no era sólo para Will, lo sabía.  
Toda su vida había tratado a todos los Omega que se cruzaban en su camino como nada más que una molestia inconveniente, una efigie de la mujer que había arruinado a su padre, no como seres humanos con sentimientos que pudieran ser heridos y miedos que pudieran realizarse.  
O los dolores que se pueden soportar, privada y silenciosamente y con valentía, desde los campos de batalla a través del mar hasta la violencia hecha en el mismo lugar que un niño debe estar a salvo-la custodia de sus padres.  
Aníbal sabía muy bien los efectos que una casa inestable podía tener en la persona. Nunca soñó que compartiría un terreno tan infeliz con su pequeña compañera.  
Will se estremeció en su sueño, rodando hacia su lado hacia Hannibal, con los puños cerrados bajo su barbilla. Un surco feroz arrugó su frente, sus sueños, tal vez, no un respiro tan agradable como deberían ser.  
-He sufrido mucho con usted -susurró Hannibal, deslizando sus dedos hacia la nube húmeda y caliente de Will, frotando la base de su cráneo hasta que Will suspiró, suavizando el surco. Me gustaría mucho conocerlo, Will Graham.  
Sólo podía esperar, después de todo, que Will quisiera conocerlo a cambio.  
Will pudo oír de nuevo el océano, un rugido de enojo como llamas, consumiendo todo lo que se lanzó en su vorágine. El viento arrancó y tiró de su cabello dolorosamente, pero no fue tan doloroso como la opresión en su pecho.  
-Dale lo que quiere -dijo su padre, empujándolo hacia el borde-.  
Will se sorprendió allí, los dedos de los pies se encresparon sobre la roca afilada, el océano negro y los casquillos espumosos que roían contra las piedras dentadas abajo.  
' Padre, por favor, no !' -gritó, su equilibrio amenazado por la mano empujándolo por detrás. Se volvió y volvió a ser un niño, mirando al hombre que parecía llenar el mundo de su presencia .  
¡ Has vuelto a las cosas de tu hermana !  
-¡No lo he hecho, padre ! Will gritó, negándolo, aterrorizado porque no lo había hecho. No lo había hecho . Pero cuando miró hacia abajo, llevaba el vestido favorito de Mina, el vestido con el que había estado casado con Hannibal.  
Levantó la vista para explicarse, pero fue Hannibal delante de él, con el disgusto de su rostro haciendo que el dolor de pecho de Will le doliera.  
" Usted es vil a mí, repugnante . Salí. Fuera de mi vista. Fuera de mi casa. Fuera . '  
Sus manos salieron disparadas y empujaron a Will, lo lanzaron hacia atrás del acantilado, donde la tensión en su pecho se abrió, una rotura no deseada que las frenéticas manos de Will no podían contener .  
' Will ...'  
' Lo siento!' -dijo, recogiendo las piezas de la taza de té que había destrozado. La sangre goteaba sobre ellos desde su pecho y él temblaba, sollozando, "No puedo hacerlos encajar. No encajarán. Lo siento, no puedo arreglarlo ... '  
" Will ... "  
No volverían juntos, no importa cómo lo intentara ...  
"¿Será?"  
Se despertó, dándose cuenta de que alguien estaba llamando a su nombre. Por un momento no reconoció la habitación en la que estaba y se sentó demasiado rápido, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la protesta en su espina dorsal que parecía mucho mejor para su descanso.  
-Tú tenías una pesadilla -dijo Hannibal, atrayendo la atención de Will hacia la chimenea donde su marido estaba sentado con un libro abierto en su regazo-. Era tan parecido a la noche en que había desviado a Will de la casa que se estremeció, dejando caer su mirada de la pregunta de Hannibal.  
Hannibal cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado antes de levantarse.  
-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó, cruzando la corta distancia hasta la cama donde estaba sentado su inquieto compañero, retorciéndose y distorsionando las sábanas de sus largos y pálidos dedos, todavía medio perdidos en sus sueños. "Te despertaste una vez y te di un analgésico. ¿Ha ayudado?  
-Sí -dijo Will, cauteloso para no asentir en caso de que despertara el dolor de sueño en su cuello. Parece haberlo hecho. Gracias. ¿Que hora es?"  
Aníbal miró su reloj de bolsillo, volteando la cara hacia la luz del fuego antes de decir: -A casi las cuatro. El abuelo y tu hermana tomarán el té en el jardín, si te sientes bien lo suficiente para unirte a ellos. El aire fresco te haría bien y hay mucha sombra, como sabes.  
Vaciló, luego preguntó: -¿Va a unirse a nosotros?  
-Yo no me inmiscuiría si preferís que no lo hiciera -dijo Hannibal, sentándose al pie de la cama, con una mano que dejaba caer sobre el tobillo de Will, su calor discernible incluso a través de las capas de sábanas y mantas . -He estado atendiendo a algún negocio inmobiliario mientras descansabas. Hay mucho más que hacer allí.  
"Siempre hay mucho más que hacer", respiró Will, sonriendo tristemente.  
-Podría hacer que Berger lo trajera al té -sugirió Hannibal, animado cuando Will no aceptó de inmediato su ausencia. -Puedes decirme qué hay que hacer.  
Las cejas de Will se alzaron. Sorprendido, preguntó: -¿Instrucción de un Omega, Hannibal? ¿Pero sobrevivirás?  
-Tú sabes mucho más de eso que yo -anunció Hannibal, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados dientes alfa-. -Llamaré a Jimmy.  
-Gracias -dijo Will, observándolo pasar por su baño compartido para tirar de la campanilla. Él sacó los pies de debajo del pesado nido de mantas y se puso en pie, muy aliviado cuando el mundo se detuvo para él y el movimiento no le dolió.  
El sol brillante de la tarde que se derramaba desde la habitación de la Duquesa se atenuó mientras se abría paso a través del lavabo, los dedos de los pies acurrucados contra los azulejos fríos. Encontró a Hannibal dibujando las cortinas lo suficiente como para hacer que la luz fuera menos invasiva.  
-Le he instruido a Jimmy en lo que respecta a la medicina para el dolor -dijo Hannibal, tirando de la última cortina. La habitación seguía siendo bastante brillante, pero notó que Will no se retraía, lo cual era una buena señal en su libro. "Tienes que dejar que uno de nosotros sepa cuando empiezas a doler. No espere hasta que sea demasiado para soportar, o no será tan eficaz. "  
-Ya está mucho mejor -dijo Will, y cuando Aníbal empezó a mirar con furia, añadió-: Pero lo haré, Hannibal, gracias. No tengo ganas de complacer mi dolorida cabeza. No puedo soportar ser incapacitado. La ociosidad es intolerable para mí.  
-A mí tampoco me conviene -dijo Hannibal, que se quedó allí junto a la ventana, como reacio a marcharse. Después de un largo silencio, finalmente dijo, "Will, hay algo que necesito decirte ..."  
Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió, al mismo tiempo un inconveniente y un alivio para ambos, ya que a Hannibal no le gustaba confesar a Will las cosas que sabía que necesitaba.  
Pero sabía que era necesario. Había muchas cosas que necesitaba decirle a Will, y no menos importante era que Hartford House siempre sería su hogar, no importa qué, que nada ni nadie lo quitaría.  
Hannibal se movió para abrir la puerta y Jimmy entró. El amable y sonriente criado inmediatamente se quedó inmóvil y preguntó: -¿Es un mal momento?  
-No, Jimmy, por favor, venga -dijo Will, desconcertado por lo que acababa de suceder y preguntándose qué demonios Hannibal podría necesitar para decirle que causaba tal preocupación a través de su hermoso rostro. Envió una mirada inquisitiva a Hannibal, con el ceño fruncido, y su marido pasó rápidamente por delante de él, diciendo: -Te esperaré y te acompañaré hasta el té.  
Will se volvió un poco, frunciendo el ceño mientras la puerta del baño se cerraba en silencio detrás de Hannibal, preguntándose qué diablos su marido iba a decir y por qué se sentía tan extrañamente reacio a oírlo.  
A Roland no le gustaba especialmente a Lady Rathmore.  
Para ser honesto, no lo había intentado tan duro. Había visto gente como Mina ir y venir en su larga vida y tenía poca paciencia para la inocencia de ojos abiertos que intentó ofrecer, una capa de gentileza quebrándose sobre el escamoso dragón de ojos verdes de celos que yacía debajo.  
Ella lo miró desde debajo de sus pestañas y tomó otro delicioso sorbo de su té.  
"Es muy bueno de tu parte venir a tu hermano, Mina", dijo, y añadió con una sonrisa, "¿Espero que no te importe que use tu nombre de pila? Después de todo, somos una familia a través de su querido hermano, a quien he llegado a amar tanto como mis queridos nietos.  
La chapa se resquebrajó un poco más.  
Roland sonrió y tomó un sorbo de té.  
-Qué terriblemente aburrido debe encontrar el país, Su Gracia -dijo ella, educadamente contorneando el asunto de su nombre-. -Capado en Hartford durante seis años. Tu nieto se divierte tanto en la Capital en tu lugar.  
-Estoy muy contenta aquí en Hartford, jovencita, siempre y cuando tenga la compañía de Will -dijo Roland, descubriendo que, por todas sus similitudes, los dos no eran más gemelos que amigos. "No desearía avergonzar a mi nieto al unirme a él en la Capital. Debería tener algún tiempo en el centro de atención sin que yo lo superara, ¿eh?  
Ella lo absorbió, con pensamientos que recorrían rápidamente su rostro en minutos de expresión. Roland tomó otro sorbo, esperando a ver qué usaría para llenar el silencio.  
-Señorita, nunca desearía traicionar la confianza de mi hermano, pero me temo que las cosas no le van bien a él y me preocupa mucho su estado de ánimo -dijo, acomodando su taza de té en su plato y convocando a un la mirada lamentable que Roland prestó atención rápida y cortés. "Ves ... me temo que Will cree que tu nieto está tratando de hacerle daño."  
Roland levantó la frente. Él también dejó su taza y apretó los dedos, preguntándose cuánta cuerda necesitaría para terminarla.  
-Nunca desearía alarmarte, pero me preocupa que pueda ... reaccionar mal -susurró, mirando la misma imagen de frágil consternación-. "Will siempre ha sido tan impredecible. Si se siente amenazado ...  
-Espero que me venció con un póquer -dijo Hannibal, saliendo de la sombra de las puertas del invernadero y avanzando hacia ellas con paso rápido y seguro, con su mirada irónica y divertida fijada en Mina-. -¿Considerando con mi abuelo, lady Rathmore?  
Ella tuvo la buena gracia de sonrojarse y rápidamente tomó su taza de té de nuevo.  
-No me imagino jardinero, ya que carezco del talento de Will para la multitarea -dijo Hannibal, acomodándose en la gran mesa que los criados habían puesto a la sombra para tomar el té-. "Pero por el bien de mordisquear los capullos, Will y yo ya hemos hablado extensamente sobre sus varios accidentes que yo, a su vez, he transmitido tanto al abuelo como al personal".  
Ella aclaró su garganta y dijo con una sonrisa suave, "Simplemente estaba expresando mi preocupación por Will. Mencionaste que fue violento contigo.  
"Nunca dije que no fue provocada," dijo Hannibal, esperando su copa para ser llenada.  
-¿Se unirá Will a nosotros? -preguntó Roland, divertido al ver a la hermana de Will entorpecida en su intrigante, aunque no podía imaginar lo que había esperado ganar con él.  
-Sí, había esperado ir a algún negocio inmobiliario, pero no creo que deba ser empujado -dijo Hannibal, acomodándose a su té-. Se puso un poco mareado mientras se vistió. Insistió en que Jimmy lo llevaría por un momento.  
-¿Tal vez debería permanecer abatido? -preguntó Roland.  
-Sólo si eres tú quien se lo contará -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo. -Señaló sus puntadas y añadió-: No tengo ningún deseo de igualar mi otra mejilla.  
-Preferí preguntar antes, señor Clarges, ¿qué diablos le pasó a tu rostro? -preguntó Mina, dirigiéndose a Hannibal.  
¡Ah! Aquí está ahora, "dijo Hannibal, excusándose a encontrar a Will en el camino.  
Roland observó silenciosamente la consternación llenar el rostro de Mina, su personalidad tan diferente de la gemela cuyos rasgos compartía.  
-Pareces desconcertada, Mina -dijo, inclinando la cabeza para sonreír-.  
-Sí, Su Gracia -admitió, con las delicadas cejas fruncidas-. Se dio cuenta de que él la miraba y llamó una suave sonrisa a cambio, admitiendo con un rubor que se volvía: -Estaba tan asustada por él durante todos estos años, Su Gracia, considerando que mi padre le envió a la niña equivocada.  
-Oh, permítame que le dé tranquilidad en eso -contestó Roland, lanzándole un guiño-. "Él me envió precisamente al niño que deseaba."  
Ella se ruborizó hasta la línea del cabello tan florida que Will, a su llegada, le preguntó si estaba enferma.  
-Me temo que los hechos en Hartford House son una sorpresa para tu querida hermana -dijo Roland, encantado de ver a Hannibal acompañando a Will con la debida atención, esforzándose por no abrumarlo. Le daba dolorosa y profunda esperanza de que todo estuviera bien entre ellos, aunque nunca se atrevería a dar voz a tal cosa.  
-Si me disculpas -dijo Mina, poniéndose de pie-. No me siento bien.  
Will la miró, perplejo por su abrupto retiro. Hannibal apenas notó su partida, y sin duda perdió la mirada que ella echó sobre su hombro, un ligero vistazo para ver si su salida había sido marcada.  
No, a Roland no le gustó mucho a Lady Rathmore.  
Pero nunca había sido demasiado para los dragones.  
La cálida brisa en la sombra y el suave gorjeo de los pájaros en los árboles que sobresalían de Hartford resultaron ser más refrescantes de lo que Will podría haber esperado. Se acomodó a la derecha de Abuelo, sorprendido cuando Hannibal se movió para empujar su silla, pero no se preocupó. Se preguntó si era el golpe en su cabeza trabajando en él, pero sinceramente no estaba seguro. Había algo ... atrayente sobre la preocupación de Hannibal, y sin duda hizo un cambio agradable de sus batallas habituales.  
-¡Mi querida, eres un espectáculo para los ojos doloridos! -dijo Roland, besando ligeramente los nudillos de Will, como a menudo le gustaba hacer.  
Hannibal se sentó frente a Will y le hizo un gesto de servicio, tratando de vigilar discretamente a Will por señales de tensión.  
-Me alegro de poder reunirme con usted, abuelo -dijo Will, sonriendo al gesto y murmurando gracias al sirviente que llenaba su copa. -Me gustaría sentirme lo suficientemente bien como para servirte.  
"¡Disparates! ¡El personal lo puede manejar! -le aseguró Roland.  
La frente de Will se arrugó cuando miró el asiento visiblemente vacío de Mina. Preocupado, preguntó: -¿Hizo mi hermana mención de algo que pudiera estar preocupándola?  
Aníbal frunció la boca y él también miró su asiento vacío, diciendo: -¡Ah! No me había dado cuenta de que se había ido; Pensé que estaba siendo inusualmente tranquila.  
“ Hannibal ”, dijo Will, de desaprobación.  
-Nada que pudieras ordenar por ella, Will, me temo -dijo Roland, metiéndose en sus sándwiches favoritos. "Me atrevería a decir que superará lo que le está doliendo."  
"Espero que no sea nada serio", dijo Will, sin saber si estaba preparado para la dramatización que normalmente acompañaba a las enfermedades de Mina.  
"Creo que morir de envidia es una forma de hablar, más que una muerte real que uno puede cumplir", dijo Roland, divertido por el espasmo de confusión que marcó la frente de Will. -Tu hermana está bien, Will. Su comprensión del mundo ha desarrollado contornos que ella no entiende. Ella definitivamente vivirá, como todos hacemos con tales realizaciones. Ahora, he sido informado de que tus accidentes tienen un propósito más siniestro de lo que me llevaron a creer. ¿Debemos discutir eso? Siento que es más importante, en el gran esquema de las cosas, que la encantadora Lady Rathmore.  
-Todos entrad, por favor -dijo Hannibal al bastón, empujando la taza de té de Will un poco más cerca y añadiendo unos cuantos sándwiches a su plato vacío.  
-En cuanto a mi derrame por las escaleras -dijo Will, extendiendo una mano protectora para evitar que Hannibal añadiera una tercera. "Hice mención a Hannibal mis pensamientos que quien me empujó abajo de las escaleras aprovechó una oportunidad. No tenían manera de saber que despertaría y me enfrentaría a ellos. No me atrevo a adivinar su propósito, pero no fue mi muerte.  
"Estábamos discutiendo exactamente lo mismo", reflexionó Hannibal, tomando unos sándwiches para su propio plato. "La pregunta es, ¿qué estaban haciendo en el piso familiar que se alinearía con potencialmente matándote? No vale la pena asesinar a testigos, y ningún sirviente se atrevería a bajar a nuestras habitaciones para tal cosa.  
-Tengo dificultades para imaginarme a cualquier miembro del personal de Hartford que me quisiera hacer daño -dijo Will, escaldándose al pensar en ello. Tomó un sorbo de té, pero no se acomodó bien.  
-No debes pensar esas cosas -dijo Roland, dándole palmadas en la mano-. -No hay ningún miembro de esta familia que quisiera hacerte daño, Will. Con ese fin, Hannibal y yo hemos inventado un plan ".  
-¿Un plan? -repitió Will, levantando su mirada azul cansada.  
-Con su permiso, por supuesto -dijo Hannibal, apresurándose a asegurarle a Will que no lo arrancaría y lo sacaría.  
La cabeza de Will se giró ligeramente para incluirlo en una mirada que se estaba haciendo cada vez más vidriosa de agotamiento.  
-Cuando esté lo suficientemente bien para viajar, creo que sería prudente mudarse a otro estado -dijo Hannibal-.  
-¿Recuperar en la oscuridad desapercibido? -preguntó Will, arqueando una frente desaprobadora.  
-Algo así -dijo Roland, secándose los labios con la servilleta-. "Propongo que en la mañana Hannibal considere que usted está lo suficientemente bien para viajar sin agravar su condición, los dos de ustedes simplemente instruir a sus respectivos ayudantes de mano para empacar sus baúles y salir tan pronto como sea posible, no diciendo a nadie su destino.  
Will suspiró suavemente, disgustando la necesidad de tal cosa.  
-¿Y cómo resolverá el problema de quién está detrás?  
-Yo me ocuparé de ese asunto -dijo Roland-. "Señor. Hawkes y la señora Henderson están entrevistando a los sirvientes mientras hablamos por cualquier cosa que pudieran haber visto u oído.  
-Debería ser yo el encargado de ordenar esto -dijo Will, frustrado-.  
-Como tu marido, yo debería ser el único -intervino Hannibal-. "Pero como no podemos unir nuestras cabezas aquí y hacerlo sin mantenerlo en riesgo, nuestra salida es la única opción viable".  
-Siento deshonesto -dijo Will, mordisqueando un sándwich-. Estaba lo suficientemente delicioso como para incitarlo a hacer justicia en unas pocas mordeduras.  
-No hay nada deshonesto en la estrategia, Will, como bien sabes -dijo Hannibal, añadiendo otro sándwich a su lugar, lo que le valió una mirada de disgusto, pero sin protestas. "El abuelo está enviando a la Capital para que los detectives ayuden sus esfuerzos en nuestra ausencia. Ellos estarán corriendo las pistas e investigando estos accidentes para descubrir cómo se conectan ".  
-Necesitaré la carta que recibiste -dijo Roland-. -Puede dar algo útil.  
-Veré que lo entiendes -le dijo Will, frotándose distraídamente la cabeza, con un fino brillo de sudor en la piel. Dejó los restos de su segundo sandwich y tomó unos tragos de su té, esperando que todo se asentara. "No tengo ni idea de si puede ofrecer alguna información adicional, pero Matthew Brown es el que me informó que mi sillín había sido manipulado".  
-Yo me aseguraré de que se les cuente -dijo Roland, y les instó-: ¡Vengan ahora, niños, hagan justicia este servicio! ¡La señora Pimms estará fuera de sí si sus esfuerzos se agotan!  
-Puedes marcar esta fecha para la posteridad, Will, porque estoy de acuerdo con el abuelo -dijo Hannibal-. "Tienes que comer, y beber tanto té como puedas."  
"Me gustaría hacerlo, pero mi cabeza está en desacuerdo", dijo Will, tomando una respiración temblorosa. Resistió el impulso de frotarse el cuello dolorido, pero sabía que su rígida postura lo traicionaba a la mirada practicada de Hannibal. "Señora. La gachas de Pimms era muy satisfactoria.  
-Entonces te preguntaré ...  
-No, gracias -dijo Will, inseguro si estaba a la altura de la tarea. -Puedo esperar la cena, Hannibal ... Pero mi cabeza está empezando a molestarme otra vez.  
Era una cosa tan pequeña, su silenciosa oferta de esa información, pero Hannibal no pudo evitar sentirse contento de que Will lo hubiera hecho.  
-Abuelo -dijo, secándose la boca y levantándose-. -¿Si nos disculpa, por favor?  
Por favor, no te pierdas el té por mi bien ...  
-Sí, sí, ambos haréis todo lo que tengáis que hacer para cuidar de ese dolor de cabeza, y rezaré por una rápida recuperación para vosotros, Will -dijo Roland, encantado cuando Hannibal se movió al lado de Will, listo para estabilizarlo-. se pone mareado "Voy a poner una abolladura en estos pequeños queridos y la Sra. Pimms nunca sabrá la diferencia. Si me llamas a Zeller, por favor.  
-Lo haré, abuelo -dijo Will, aliviado de entrar casi palpable-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por interrumpir tu té.  
"No has hecho nada de eso, solo descansa un poco y sientes mejor", dijo Roland, observándolos mientras los dos volvían a entrar, sus recuerdos transformándolos en un doloroso momento para él y para Charles. Estaba tan perdido en sus reflexiones que en realidad no se dio cuenta de que Zeller había llegado hasta que se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a servir a sí mismo.  
"Brat", Roland suspiró, tomando algunos bocadillos más para sí. Sé útil y sirve mi té.  
Zeller se sirvió para ambos, sonriendo ante el castigo.  
-¿Has estado examinando los asuntos, como le he preguntado?  
"¿No hago todo lo que pides?" Zeller se devolvió, empujando un pequeño sándwich en su boca. La tragó prácticamente entera, y la persiguió con un trago de té. Cuando volvió a mirar a Roland, fue con la mirada fija y sin sentido que el Duque supo que significaba que finalmente estaba hablando en serio. Todavía no entiendo cómo supiste que vendría aquí.  
-Zeller, soy un anciano que una vez tuvo muchos enemigos -dijo Roland-. -Una vez . Tomó muy poco esfuerzo para darse cuenta de que si Lady Rathmore le preguntaba a Anthony acerca de Will después de seis años de silencio, no estaba de acuerdo. Siempre es sabio estar en posesión de los hechos.  
Zeller arqueó las cejas y sonrió. "Nunca dejas de sorprenderme."  
-No lo haré para tu beneficio -le recordó Roland, y golpeó la mesa con los dedos-. "Fuera con ella."  
"Francis Dolarhyde fue expulsado de los molinos al norte", dijo Zeller. "No sé por qué, pero tengo a alguien trabajando en ello. Adivina dónde estaba antes.  
Roland recogió su copa y fijó a Zeller con una mirada represiva. "Sabes muy bien que no me gustan los juegos de adivinar y desprecio no saber las cosas. Es por eso que se le permite salir con el asesinato, scamp. ¡Eres un cabello más útil para mí que una espina en mi costado!  
Zeller sonrió y comió otro pequeño sándwich, pero en mordeduras reales esta vez.  
-Era un ayudante en el lugar de Graham. Vivía con su abuela hasta que estaba en su adolescencia; era la niñera de la familia, un verdadero hacha de batalla.  
Otro sándwich, otro sorbo de té. Roland esperó pacientemente, sabiendo cómo Zeller disfrutaba probando la paciencia de todos a su alrededor.  
"Había algún tipo de accidente allí, nadie le daría a la chica que envié ningún detalle", dijo Zeller finalmente. "Señor. Graham se lastimó y Francis se fue, hizo una temporada en la Armada en el extranjero. Nunca lo devolví para el funeral de la abuelita.  
Roland frunció el ceño. -Pensé que podría haber sido un militar. Ojalá dejara descansar mis miedos.  
-Bueno, no debería -dijo Zeller-. "Él ganó una descarga deshonrosa y una sentencia de prisión. Alguien en el puerto no le gustaba su apariencia, Dolarhyde le arregló la cara.  
-Eso ciertamente lo resolvió -dijo Roland, sintiéndose aún más incómodo de lo que había sido, y su malestar inicial había sido bastante malo.  
Yo diría que sí; lo reorganizó todo el camino, casi lo mató, "Zeller dijo, golpeando al duque hasta el último bocadillo. "Probó los molinos después de su liberación, pero no duró allí, tampoco. Lady Rathmore lo siguió y él ha sido su compañero constante desde entonces.  
¿ Compañero ?  
“No hay pruebas”, dijo Zeller, y añadió con una sonrisa, “ todavía . Pero estoy trabajando en ello.  
-Sé, eres un buen chico, Zeller, a pesar de las apariencias -dijo Roland, gimiendo una carcajada de su criado.  
-Oh, otra cosa ... te va a encantar esto ... él se hizo un gran tatuaje en la espalda mientras estaba en servicio -dijo Zeller, meneando las cejas con una sonrisa. Es tu favorita.  
-¿Un dragón? -preguntó Roland, molesto por el asentimiento de Zeller. -Por supuesto que sí. Dime, muchacho, ¿qué piensas de él?  
Zeller se encogió de hombros. "Es grande y es peligroso y no me gusta."  
-No podría estar más de acuerdo -dijo Roland frunciendo el ceño-. "Pero entonces nunca me he preocupado mucho por los dragones."


	22. Chapter 22

Pensó por un momento que Hannibal lo llevaría de vuelta a la suite ducal.  
' Por favor, quédate ...'  
Era una posibilidad tan desalentadora como convincente, y cuanto más se acercaban a las puertas, Will se volvía más pensativo.  
Hannibal podía sentir la tensión que zumbaba a través del delgado cuerpo de Will, incluso a través del ligero toque que mantenía en la base de la columna vertebral de Will. No era difícil adivinar la causa. Por mucho que lo decepcionase, escoltó a Will a la habitación de la Duquesa y abrió la puerta, abanicándola para admitirlo con un ligero gesto.  
Exhaló suavemente, aliviado y extrañamente decepcionado, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor. Estaba enfermo y cansado y en ningún estado de estar atado a los nervios de esas cosas insignificantes cuando sus defensas estaban tan mal preparadas.  
" Sólo un Omega se preocuparía por estar acostado en un momento como este ..."  
El pensamiento sonaba demasiado parecido a las palabras de su padre en la voz de su padre para el consuelo de Will, y se alejó un poco del toque persistente de Hannibal para reunirse. El hecho de que él quisiera permanecer cerca de su marido era razón bastante para llamar para la distancia; su enfermedad lo hacía demasiado vulnerable a su propia naturaleza; no podía confiar en no hacer más de la atención de Aníbal que en realidad.  
Hannibal lo observó, sintiendo a Will moviéndose cada vez más lejos de él de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con habitaciones o ciudades. La sensación de la cálida y desnuda piel de Will hormigueaba en la punta de sus dedos, marcada allí y quemada en su memoria, y él apretó sus manos alrededor de ella como si pudiera perder eso, también.  
Se estabilizó, no deseando presionar a su marido, y se trasladó a la vanidad de Will, donde una segunda botella de medicina para el dolor de cabeza había sido colocada por Jimmy Price, convenientemente junto a una jarra y delicada taza pequeña.  
-Es bastante temprano todavía, así que debes tener otro antes de irte a la cama por la noche -dijo, su voz vibrando en el silencio entre ellos, baja y ronca. Él mezcló la medicina con la facilidad de la práctica larga y trajo la taza a su compañero contemplativo.  
Will lo tomó con agradecimientos murmurados y lo sorbió, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor amargo.  
"El dolor de cabeza, por desgracia, será bastante molesto durante algún tiempo", advirtió Hannibal, asegurándose de que bebió la totalidad de la misma. "Pero cuanto más bebas y descansas, mejor te irá. Asegúrese de decirme si empieza a sentir mareos cuando se levanta.  
-Lo haré, gracias, Hannibal. Estoy muy claro sobre las restricciones ", dijo Will, las palabras respiraron suavemente para no tentar al dolor de nuevo a la vida. Sólo espero que esto desaparezca rápidamente.  
Hannibal hizo un gesto a Jimmy cuando metió la cabeza, enviándolo al vestuario de Will, donde el valet trajo ropa de dormir fresca y la túnica de Will.  
-Jimmy te instalará -dijo Hannibal, tomando el vaso de Will y poniéndolo en la mesilla de noche. -¿La atadura de las costillas es adecuada?  
-Sí -contestó Will, tocando su lado distraídamente, cuando alcanzó el fondo de la encuadernación-. "Hizo una diferencia sustancial en el dolor, gracias por sugerirlo."  
-Yo soy un médico, Will -dijo Hannibal, con una sonrisa de tristeza curvándose la boca-. -Espero que después de tanto tiempo daría buenos consejos sobre asuntos médicos.  
Will sonrió, apretado y superficial, demasiadas preguntas nadando en sus grandes ojos azules, los zarcillos de desconfianza arrastrándose para robar el calor que había construido entre ellos. Hannibal lo sabía; diseccionando lo que había aprendido, lo que había mostrado, y tratando de establecer dónde cayó en la escala de la percepción de Hannibal. La temible, aborrecible debilidad de nuevo, como si Will podría ser tal cosa.  
-Yo estaré en mi suite trabajando en el negocio inmobiliario que se ha construido -anunció Hannibal, buscando cualquier señal de que el pequeño núcleo de confianza entre ellos no estuviera completamente perdido, sólo momentáneamente fuera de su alcance.  
Will sólo ofreció un cauteloso, "Sí".  
Hannibal respiró profundamente, sopesando sus opciones, su naturaleza Alfa en guerra consigo misma. Quería estirar la mano, aliviar el dolor que sentía en su pareja, estar cerca de él y protegerlo. Pero tan fuerte era la necesidad de darle a Will la habitación que tan claramente pedía, el espacio para respirar y pensar, para respetar su derecho a su privacidad.  
Preocupado en un último intento de llegar a su compañera, preguntó: -¿Te molesta el cuello otra vez?  
-Algunos -dijo Will, alejándose un paso más de él hacia la ventana cubierta-.  
-Si estuvieras cómodo con tal cosa -dijo Hannibal, consciente de que Jimmy estaba muy nervioso en el vestidor para darles intimidad. "Podría esperar a que cambies y trabajar de nuevo en tu espalda y cuello. Podría ayudar a perseguir el dolor lejos antes y ayudarle a dormir. "  
Podía sentir que Will, al considerarlo, podía sentir la presencia sombría del padre de Will entre ellos como si el propio hombre se hubiera metido en la habitación, cruel y desagradable, convenciendo al compañero de Hannibal para que creyera que la necesidad humana básica de ser cuidada no era nada más que una exhibición embarazosa de mal comportamiento.  
Will no se dio la vuelta. No sorprendió a Hannibal en lo más mínimo cuando dijo: -Eres muy amable de ofrecer, Hannibal, pero puedo soportarlo.  
Le tomó un largo momento susurrar: -¿Es preferible soportar ese dolor más que mi tacto?  
Algo se estremeció y dolió dentro de él cuando Will no dijo nada, sólo agachó la cabeza, sus largos rizos se desplazaron sobre el pañuelo y el cuello.  
Hannibal asintió, aunque Will no podía verlo. Fue la única reacción que pudo lograr por un momento antes de que los modales se hicieran cargo.  
-He superado, Will. Me disculpo. Estaré justo al lado si me necesitas -dijo, moviéndose a la puerta del lavabo, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su decepción-. "Tengo guardias colocados fuera de su puerta para su seguridad. Por favor, no les molesta.  
Will lo sintió vacilar allí, sintió el peso de la mirada ámbar de Hannibal en su espalda. El deseo de volver a llamarle era tan fuerte que cerró los dientes con los ojos cerrados para apretarse con fuerza. Oyó el silencioso chasquido de la puerta del baño y soltó un suspiro estremecido, deseando poder haber aceptado esa invitación sin arriesgar su naturaleza.  
Pero era demasiado peligroso y las lecciones de su padre le habían enseñado demasiado bien que no podía permitirse permitir que sus instintos de Omegan tuvieran la menor salida. Había sido atraído alarmantemente por el camino ya en medio de su dolor y vulnerabilidad con Hannibal.  
« Dado un poco de espacio para mover la mano », le había dicho su padre, golpeándose el cinturón con la palma de la mano para enfatizarlo: « ¡Caerás por el camino de la ruina y no terminarás nada más que una ramera mendigando en la calle !».  
"Señor. ¿Graham?  
-Sí, Jimmy -dijo Will, sobresaltado de sus pensamientos por su valet que lo impulsaba a entrar en su camerino.  
Estaba pensativo y cansado e inseguro mientras le ayudaban a salir de su ropa en sus ropas de noche. Jimmy muy amablemente no intentó hacer una conversación, simplemente le ayudó a cambiar, consciente de poner más salve en sus magulladuras con cuidado suave.  
Antes de que Jimmy se fuera, Will dijo: -Había una carta en mi chaqueta desde esta mañana, Jimmy. ¿Sabes qué le pasó?  
-Sí, de hecho, quería preguntarte qué es lo que quieres que haga con él -dijo Jimmy, acomodando a Will en su cama y volviendo a entrar en el vestuario-. Volvió con la carta, arrugada y doblada por su malogrado viaje. "¿Quieres que lo publique?"  
-No, Jimmy, gracias, tráemelo, por favor -dijo Will-.  
Jimmy se lo entregó con una suave: -¡Ahí estamos! ¿Habrá algo más por ahora, señor Graham?  
-No, eso lo hará, gracias -dijo Will, apretando la carta firmemente y ahogando un bostezo. Te llamaré si necesito algo, creo que necesito dormir otra vez.  
-Tienes todo lo que necesites, señor Graham -dijo Jimmy, sonriéndole-. "¡Estamos todos aquí para cuidar de ti!"  
Se soltó y Will suspiró en el silencio que siguió, sus dolores ya se desvanecían bajo la fuerza de la medicina que Hannibal le había dado. Se frotó frenéticamente el sobre en su mano, y sólo estaba pensando en triturarlo cuando un golpe suave llegó a su puerta.  
"Sí, entra", llamó, frotándose suavemente el templo enfrente de donde se elevaba el huevo de gallina. Dejó caer su mano, sorprendido ante su hermana admitiéndose a sí misma, e inmediatamente preguntó, "Mina, ¿algo es el asunto?"  
-Quería comprobarlo -dijo, con los ojos llorosos y pálidos-.  
“Debería haber revisado en que ,” dijo Will. -Era negligente que no lo hiciera. Dejaste la mesa tan de repente, ¿te encuentras mal?  
-Me disculpo por haberme ido tan abruptamente, estaba tan asustada por ti, Will -dijo ella, temblando allí dentro de su suite, como si no estuviera segura de que tenía derecho a acercarse a él-. "Yo tuve un ataque de nervios cuando vi a su marido ir a usted, fingiendo que tiene un cuidado en el mundo para su seguridad! No me dejaría verlo ...  
Se cortó, presionando un pañuelo de un cordón en la cara.  
-Mina -dijo Will, y palmeó la cama a su lado-. -Aquí, ven aquí.  
Cruzó la habitación con pasos pequeños y frenéticos para sentarse a su lado y Will cubrió su temblorosa mano en la suya. Se frotó los dedos con los suyos, sentándose con ella en un silencio incierto.  
"¿Que es esto?" -preguntó, con voz llena de lágrimas. Ella arrancó en la esquina de la carta ociosamente, jugando con ella.  
"Una carta que escribí al señor Brauner esta mañana ... ha cambiado mucho desde entonces y le pedí que se ocupara de que se investigara mi muerte, si algo me pasara", dijo Will. "Estoy muy contento de no haber llegado al puesto. Sería muy embarazoso tratar de explicar mis miedos ahora".  
"¡Mándalo!" Mina insistió, tratando de sacarlo de sus dedos, pero Will se mantuvo firme, negándose. "¡Cielos, envía uno a todos los que sabes! ¡No se sabe lo que podría sucederle!"  
¡Mina, no haga nada de eso! Will le dijo, moviéndola fuera de su alcance para colocarla en su mesita de noche. Tomó ambas manos en las suyas y dijo con toda honestidad en él: -Annibal y yo hemos tenido una discusión sobre mis accidentes. No es responsable en absoluto, Mina.  
-¡Eso es absurdo! -dijo, apartando las manos para mirarlo, horrorizada. "¡Será! ¡Honestamente! ¿Confesó que conocía sus planes y le dijo que no era responsable?  
-Sí -dijo Will, cuidadoso de no asentir. Se sorprendió mucho ...  
-Me sorprende que lo supieras , ¿quieres decir? "¿Y qué? ¿Le dio su palabra de que no había hecho nada?  
-Mina, incluso Hannibal no podía fabricar una respuesta así -dijo Will, su ternura por ella, que rápidamente se ponía bajo el peso de sus sospechas y el persistente dolor de su dolorida cabeza, cuello y espalda. "Por favor, confía en que he hablado con él y he juzgado que me está diciendo la verdad".  
-¿Confiar en su juicio, Will? -susurró ella, volviéndose hacia su rostro. -¿Cuándo sé que tu vínculo con él te llevaría a defender cualquier horror que pudiera visitarte?  
Will parpadeó, dolido por esa declaración, y preguntó en un susurro tenso, "¿Por qué desconfías de él, Mina?"  
“Porque me encanta que así, Will,” ella contestó sin dudar. "No puedo creer, considerando su pasado, considerando lo que él es capaz de hacer, que él estaría por encima de mentirle. Cuando intenté comprobarlo esta tarde, me insultó y me rechazó. Cuando Francis intentó quedarse para protegerte, él lo envió como un perro mestizo. Él quiere decir que te hace daño, Will. Nunca creeré lo contrario.  
Will respiró profundamente y suspiró suavemente antes de pararse. Llevándola de la mano, la llevó a su camerino, diciéndole: "Si alguna vez sientes que necesitas verme, Mina, o que estoy en peligro y no puedes alcanzarme, entonces aquí hay una manera que no desaprobarte."  
"Will, qué ..." cortó, con los ojos clavados en el pequeño panel que se abría hacia el oscuro pasadizo de la pared. "¿Qué en la tierra?"  
"Hartford House está plagada de esos pasajes", dijo Will. "Me encontré con ellos cuando estaba estudiando las notas del arquitecto para algunas reparaciones a los muros de carga. Fueron añadidos en una revisión durante la Inquisición, un medio de escape de la persecución en el apogeo del terror. Todos siguen sonando, aunque oscuros y cercanos. Nadie los usa o sabe de ellos, de los que soy consciente. Excepto, tal vez, abuelo, y no tiene razón para hacerlo.  
-¿Estos pasajes conectan la mayoría de las habitaciones? -preguntó ella, retrocediendo cuando Will dio un paso hacia la oscuridad de tinta dentro.  
-Toda la casa, desde el ático hasta el sótano -dijo Will-. "Hay un panel idéntico en todos los vestuarios. Admito que los uso más de lo que probablemente debería. Es un método muy conveniente para ir de un lugar a otro sin tener que explicarme o participar en conversaciones que preferiría no hacer. "  
-¿Así que puedo meterme en la pared como una rata y venir a verte? -preguntó, arrugando la nariz de una manera que hizo sonreír a Will, sabiendo muy bien que ya la había descartado.  
-Sí, si todo falla -dijo, apretándole la mano-. "Mina ... Aprecio tu miedo por mí, pero Hannibal no es el que quiere matarme. Quienesquiera que sean, ¿podrías mantener una mente abierta y estar atentos a ellos? "  
-Querida -dijo ella, con la mirada fija en el panel mientras volvía a su lugar, ocultando el pasillo como si ni siquiera existiera-. "No hay nada en este mundo que no haría por ti".  
Ella lo dobló en un cálido abrazo, con cuidado de ser amable con él, y cooed suavemente a él como lo hizo cuando eran niños. El dulce olor de su piel y la familiar suavidad de su tacto hizo sonreír, y él silenciosamente agradeció a sus estrellas de suerte que su hermana era tan profundamente dedicado a él como él era a ella, a su vez.  
Las puertas estaban cerradas con llave y guardias de confianza estaban estacionados en la entrada de la suite de Will, asegurándole contra un ataque total. Aunque el agresor de Will parecía preferir métodos más sutiles, su marido no se arriesgaba con su seguridad.  
Hannibal dirigió su atención al trabajo de la finca que había construido sin la atenta asistencia de Will y avanzó moderadamente antes de ser interrumpido por Berger portando una misiva.  
La nota era del abuelo, una copia de una carta incluso ahora en su manera al Sr. Stammets, detallando la historia de Sr. Dolarhyde y solicitando que toda la información pertinente sea enviada a la policía en la capital como una cuestión de registro junto con una petición para un investigación sobre la cuestión de los accidentes de Will, cuya contabilidad fue tan completa como podían manejar con tan pocos detalles.  
El servicio militar anterior de Francis no puso a Hannibal más a gusto que a su abuelo, pero hizo que Hannibal volviera a evaluar la violencia que ardía bajo la superficie de los ojos planos y sin pestañear de Dolarhyde.  
-Berger -dijo Hannibal, levantando los ojos de la nota, siguiendo a su criado que se apresuraba a poner las cosas en orden. -¿Has hablado mucho con el señor Dolarhyde?  
\- Intenta no hacerlo, milord - dijo Berger, una rara expresión de verdadera disgusto en su rostro desgastado. Es un tipo extraño. No habla con nadie, no mira a nadie, sólo ... se encrespa. Es un poco desagradable, milord. Tiene esa mirada dura de él.  
-Era un militar -murmuró Hannibal, doblando pensativamente la nota y colocándola sobre su escritorio-. Un marinero.  
-Explica un poco sobre él, pero con toda honestidad, mi Señor, le da un susto a las chicas y los criados le tienen tímido -dijo Berger, volviendo a la vieja costumbre de ser franco con él, como lo habían hecho estado en el campo. "Nadie está acostumbrado a tener un Alpha belowstairs. No es natural, ¿verdad? Alfas no está destinado a ser siervos, es contra su naturaleza. "  
-No todo el mundo nace de circunstancias que apoyen su naturaleza -dijo Hannibal, volviendo sus pensamientos hacia Will y esas cicatrices terribles. La nota mencionaba un accidente. Un accidente con Will, después de lo cual Francis había dejado la finca de Graham para siempre. ¿Está afuera?  
-No se moverá de la puerta -confirmó Berger-. "Nadie sabe realmente qué hacer. No se puede ordenar correctamente sobre un Alfa una vez que su mente está establecida, ¿eh? "  
La boca de Aníbal frunció en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que Francis le había dicho en el rellano antes: " Ha pasado toda su vida con Alfas como tú ..."  
Se levantó, ignorando la mirada interrogante de Berger, y se dejó entrar en el pasillo donde, por supuesto, los dos guardias fuera de la suite de Will estaban nerviosos flanqueando el rígido y rígido Francis Dolarhyde.  
"Tú", dijo, abrupto, un Alcargo inusitado alfa bajo las palabras que él no podía controlar. "Ven conmigo."  
Francis se movió ligeramente antes de detenerse. El bajo y suave susurro de su voz era tan agitado para Hannibal como su olor a azufre y azufre cuando dijo: -Juré que lo protegería.  
"Le agradezco su dedicación, pero necesito respuestas de usted, y como usted está en mi casa, usted obedecerá mis órdenes," Hannibal dijo, parado expectante en su puerta. Abrió la puerta de par en par y volvió a decir: -Ven conmigo.  
Aníbal nunca se había enfrentado con otro alfa de una manera desagradable, pero de repente se sentía muy seguro de que era un ejemplo como este lo que provocaba esas filas mortales que a veces hacían los papeles con su violencia. Siempre se había imaginado por encima de esas tonterías.  
Estando en su puerta oliendo el olor de las cenizas calientes con esos ojos pálidos y feroz aburridos en él, Hannibal claramente e instintivamente sabía que uno de estos días se vería obligado a probar sin lugar a dudas al Sr. Dolarhyde cuál de los dos de ellos era el mejor Alfa.  
Siguió deliberadamente a Francis a su suite, complacido cuando los hombros del hombre se tensaron en respuesta a dar a Hannibal su espalda.  
-Berger, ve a Will -dijo Hannibal, y se sentó, indicando que Francisco debía estar delante de él. -Supongo que estás más familiarizado con mi esposo de lo que me di cuenta.  
"Sí ..." De nuevo, esa pausa, prueba y empujando a pesar de su postura sumisa. "Mi señor."  
-¿En qué capacidad sirvió al conde de Reddig? -preguntó Hannibal, su contacto visual directo y firme cuando Francis levantó la mirada.  
-Yo era un ayudante de estabilidad -dijo Francis-. "... mi señor."  
"Le divirtió ponerle en el papel de sirviente, ¿verdad?" Aníbal reflexionó, frunciendo el ceño.  
Francis mordió una réplica, respiró hondo, y dijo con triste deferencia: -Era Maestro allí. Era su elección.  
Hannibal golpeó sus muslos contra su muslo, pesando la cantidad de verdad que sacaría de Dolarhyde y cuánto sería la influencia de Mina.  
-¿Qué pasó el día en que te fuiste? -preguntó, complacido por la mirada sobresaltada que recibía a cambio. "Contéstame por favor. Algo le sucedió a mi esposo y quiero la verdad.  
Francis se movió, los hombros se inclinaron y el mentón se arqueó mientras se preparaba. -No te entretengo con hablar de su dolor , lord Clarges .  
"¿Me parece divertido?", Preguntó Hannibal, su voz se agudizó hasta convertirse en un gruñido. ¿Alguna parte de mi rostro implica que yo anticipe placer en lo que me dirá, señor Dolarhyde?  
Aquellos ojos resplandecientes y fríos vacilaron y cayeron, su súbita postura tensa disminuyó.  
-Bueno, entonces -dijo Hannibal, brusco con él, pero incapaz de ayudarlo-. "Fuera con ella. Me encuentro en posesión de hechos de los que ignoraba durante casi siete años y me niego a permanecer ignorante un momento más.  
Después de un largo y considerado silencio, Francisco dijo suavemente: -Cuando lady Rathmore y su hermano eran pequeños, sus hermanas mayores jugarían con ellos como muñecas, los vestirían para jugar, como los niños.  
Hannibal sintió un nudo pequeño y temible en su estómago, un nudo que se alimentó de la forma evidente en que Francisco se molestó simplemente hablando de su pasado.  
-Lord Reddig lo prohíbe, por supuesto -dijo Francis, con los ojos atrapados por el parpadeo de las llamas de la chimenea, resplandeciente de cólera que durante mucho tiempo había sido presionada y confinada. "Siempre que alguna vez los atrapaba en él, él iría en un alboroto."  
Francis miró a un lado y dijo con áspero odio: "Fue el señor Graham quien siempre lo castigó, nunca las chicas. Incluso cuando era pequeño, tendría criados que lo sujetaran y le golpearan los vestidos de la espalda. Todavía puedo oírlo a veces cuando estoy durmiendo, sus gritos; todavía lo ve luchar ".  
La imagen de ella era aguda e inmediata, dolorosamente vigorosa como si su corazón se hubiera roto en el pecho de Hannibal. Él sabía por la visión de esas cicatrices que la infancia de Will tenía terribles horrores, pero la verdad de ello de un testigo era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Tragó saliva y dijo: -Debe haber sido muy difícil para ti, tanto de niña como de alfa, oír a una Omega en tan terrible angustia.  
-No es tan difícil como para el señor Graham -dijo Francis, la ira brotando de cada matiz de su postura, cada grieta en sus susurradas palabras-. "Nunca se detuvo Lord Reddig. Nunca detuvo ninguno de ellos. Se curaría y lo harían de nuevo.  
-¿Era sólo un juguete para ellos? -dijo Hannibal, pensando en voz alta, juntando lo que la pequeña Will había mencionado de sus hermanas. -No un hermano, ni una persona, sino una muñeca para jugar con ellos a su conveniencia.  
"Fue un juego", dijo Francis, las palabras escapándole en un siseo de disgusto. "Ellos vieron el resultado pero nunca la violencia; no tenía sentido para ellos, sin conexión. La ira de su padre era efímera, nunca dañando a ninguno de ellos, y el señor Graham nunca habló de ello. Así que hicieron un juego de trastornar Lord Reddig. ¿Con qué frecuencia podrían salirse con la suya? ¿Hasta dónde podrían empujar a su padre? Lady Iris fue demasiado lejos. Los vestió a juego, dos angelitos vestidos con hermosos vestidos, y la mayoría de ellos cabalgaban en caballos por la ciudad en un pequeño desfile.  
Hannibal respiró hondo para controlar el latido de su corazón, pero no ayudó. Podía ver a Will en el ojo de su mente, asustado encima de su pony, aterrorizado de ser cogido por su padre mientras que sus hermanas rieron alrededor de él, disfrutando de su pequeño juego. La crueldad casual de los niños entrenados para creer que uno entre ellos era menor que ellos, prescindible en la emoción y la carne.  
Una manera de pasar el tiempo.  
-Yo los vi montados de vuelta -dijo Francis-. "Traté de llegar a él primero porque él venía, él ya se estaba moviendo hacia ellos, y yo simplemente no pude-"  
Francis se detuvo, furioso y trastornado sacudiendo toda su impresionante construcción de la cabeza a los pies. Hannibal tembló en su silla, inclinándose hacia adelante para apoyarse los codos sobre las rodillas, con el rostro entre las manos y el estómago revuelto de enojo enfermizo.  
-No lo logré -la voz de Francis era plana, sin emociones, temerosa en su intensidad. "Se agarró de la pierna del señor Graham para arrastrarlo de su pony, pero se colgó en el sidesaddle. Había esto ... este sonido horrible, él ... se disparó . Su pierna, eso ... Ni siquiera gritó. No podía . Sólo ... cayó al suelo y sus hermanas empezaron a gritar por él. Nunca lo habían visto por sí mismos. Les aterrorizó y todos empezaron a ... a entrar en pánico. Lord Reddig le gritó, diciéndole que se levantara, y el señor Graham lo intentó, él ... él no podía soportar, y ... no podía soportarlo más.  
Francis volvió a mirar a Hannibal, hirviendo de indignación, con los ojos llenos de desafío, como si atreviera a Hannibal a interponer una sola palabra sobre el tema.  
"Empujé a Lord Reddig fuera del camino y llevé a Graham a casa", dijo. "Se había dislocado la cadera, lo había sacado completamente fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera tenía seis años en ese momento. Sólo un bebé, sólo ... sólo un bebé ... "  
Hannibal tragó contra la bilis que quería levantarse, su corazón rompiendo por Will y llenando de profunda e inflamada ira por lo que había sido puesto. Nunca se había sentido tan enfermo y desgraciado en su vida como lo había hecho en ese momento, al oír sólo una historia del dolor de Will desde una vida entera, un simple vistazo al terrible abuso que había definido su vida en la casa de su padre.  
-La señora Rathmore me dijo más tarde que tomó un médico de la capital para volver a ponerlo en orden, pero nunca fue tan completo como lo fue antes -dijo Francis, estremeciéndose con fuerza, apretando los puños en sus muslos.  
Hannibal parpadeó con fuerza, con la boca apretada en una delgada línea de dolor para su compañera. Tratando de mantener su compostura, le susurró: -¿Le contó más tarde ?  
-Has preguntado por el día que me fui. Ese fue el día. No podía soportar quedarme un momento más -dijo Francis-. No pude protegerlo. No podía evitar que sufriera, entonces no.  
Había fuego en sus ojos y una peligrosa promesa de violencia en su voz engañosamente suave cuando dijo, "Pero ahora puedo, Señor Clarges. No cometeré los mismos errores que entonces. Lo protegeré de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño ... aunque sea usted .  
Hannibal levantó la cabeza y se puso en pie antes de darse cuenta. Temblando con una rabia apenas reprimida por lo que le habían dicho, dijo con cólera áspera: -Nunca tendrá usted ninguna razón para proteger a Will de mí , señor Dolarhyde. Pero a pesar de su historia, su historia de violencia y su uso sin vacilación de ella me hace comprensiblemente cauteloso de tenerlo cerca de mi pareja. Que llegas ahora, cuando está en tal peligro, sólo me hace más sospechoso de ti.  
"Llego ahora porque tu compañero está en peligro", dijo Francis, su mirada inquebrantable. " Mi Señor . El señor Graham ha sufrido lo suficiente en su vida, primero a manos de su padre y ahora a la suya. No voy a añadir a sus problemas. Sólo deseo mantenerlo a salvo del daño. Lo protegeré.  
Hannibal dio un paso más cerca, acercándose al espacio de Francis, observando al alfa cerrarse en respuesta.  
“ Usted es peligroso y sus intenciones parecen nublado en el mejor”, dijo Aníbal, tensa por la tensión, tristemente mirando a Francis y la celebración de esos ojos claros, muertos. "La protección es un término muy flojo, después de todo, y no estoy seguro de que nuestras definiciones se alineen. Como usted está aquí a su solicitud y bajo su tolerancia, no voy a interferir o socavar su autoridad en esta casa, pero te prometo que, Dolarhyde, si un rizo en su cabeza - un solo pelo - viene a cualquier tipo de daño, usted será responsable. "  
Francis lo miró, sin pestañear, inquebrantable.  
"Le agradezco sus acciones en su nombre en el pasado, pero asegúrese de que sus acciones están en su nombre ahora", advirtió Hannibal, mirándolo fijamente. "Voy a encontrar a quien haya tratado de dañar a Will. Yo me ocuparé de que paguen, ya sea por la ley o por mi propia mano. Puedo prometerte eso, Francis. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas.  
Francis parpadeó, su tensión era lo bastante gruesa como para cortar.  
-Tenga esto en cuenta mientras mantiene su vigilia -dijo Hannibal, haciéndole un gesto hacia la puerta- y asegúrese de que sus lealtades se encuentren donde mejor conservarán su vida.  
Profundamente perturbado por lo que había logrado sacar de Francis, Hannibal se negó a asistir a la cena, eligiendo en su lugar continuar su trabajo en el negocio de bienes con una jarra de brandy.  
No ayudó.  
No borró o ni siquiera entumeció lo que le habían dicho y se encontró una y otra vez frente a la puerta del baño, mirando al panel y debatiendo la intrusión en Will. Se hizo más ansioso a medida que pasaban las horas, preocupado irracionalmente de que alguien lograra encontrar su camino a través de las medidas que habían tomado y de alguna manera el tabaco, como la llama desnuda en una vela.  
Renunciándose a la cama y la esperanza de que esa mañana le trajera alguna mejora en su disposición, Hannibal finalmente se dejó llevar para revisar a Will una vez más.  
Su esposa dormía profundamente cuando Hannibal se movió para comprobar las cerraduras otra vez. El perno fue lanzado, por supuesto, pero se vio obligado a comprobar de todos modos, y se volvió de la puerta para mirar la forma dormida de Will.  
Estaba casi perdido en la ropa de cama, su oscura cabeza de cabello rizado descansando sobre almohadas gordas, el bulto púrpura en su frente contra su pálida piel, pero ya empezando a disminuir. Un brazo estaba encima de las cubiertas, su delgada muñeca se curvaba, sus dedos flojos. Hannibal extendió la mano y deslizó sus propios dedos debajo de ellos, sintiendo los callos de un trabajo duro y la fuerza allí que era la determinación tanto obstinada como era su naturaleza. Se deslizó las yemas de los dedos a la palma de Will, el pulgar rozando la parte superior de su mano, y sintió una punzada cuando la boca de Will se movió en una leve sonrisa.  
Aníbal se agachó junto a su cama y alisó los rizos de Will con su mano opuesta, pensativo y triste. Todo lo que aprendió vino a soportarlo y él tembló con la fuerza de él. En la silenciosa oscuridad iluminada por la luna, estrechó fuertemente la mano de Will, inclinó la cabeza hacia el colchón y lloró en silencio.  
Él lloró por el niño que Will había sido.  
Lloró por el niño que había venido a su casa con la promesa de un nuevo comienzo y encontró sólo el mismo desprecio que su padre siempre le había mostrado.  
Él lloró por lo que Will pudo haber sido, y por lo que había logrado ser a pesar de todo, sólido, honesto, bueno hasta el mismísimo de sí mismo en formas que algunas personas nunca podrían esperar lograr.  
Él lloró por el papel que había desempeñado en continuar el valor de toda una vida de incertidumbre y miedo.  
Pero al final lloró por lo que pudo haber sido, por el potencial que había desperdiciado por los dos, por la esperanza de felicidad que había rechazado y por todo el tiempo que nunca podría volver.  
Casi no se dio cuenta al principio que Will le acariciaba el pelo, los dedos suaves y suaves en su acariciación de él. Él se calmó bajo ese toque y la suave exhalación de "Sh ..." que vino de su pequeña compañera.  
Hannibal alzó la cara, encontrando a Will aún durmiendo, frunciendo el ceño en ligera angustia.  
"Sh ..." Suspiró, su mano cayendo, pero los dedos aún atrapados en la mano de Hannibal lo apretaban suavemente.  
"Will", susurró Hannibal, secándose la cara contra las lágrimas frescas que amenazaban con saber que, incluso dormida, Will no podía soportar el sufrimiento de otro. "¿Cómo puedo hacer algo para ti?"  
No podía. Era la verdad simple y fea.  
"Will", dijo de nuevo, una sonrisa suave superando su pena cuando Will apretó los dedos de nuevo, murmurando algo en su sueño que Hannibal no podía distinguir. Se inclinó más cerca y los ojos de Will flotaron un poco, blair y vidriosos. Hannibal alisó sus rizos de nuevo y susurró: -No quería molestarte. Sólo quería comprobarlo.  
Will parpadeó lentamente, como si sus párpados fueran demasiado pesados para levantar, en parte la hora tardía, en parte la conmoción cerebral y en parte el analgésico que Jimmy le había dado antes de acostarse.  
-Si necesita algo -dijo Hannibal, moviéndose para ponerse de pie-, por favor, llame.  
Los dedos de Will se tensaron en su inesperadamente y él suspiró, "No ..."  
La sonrisa de Hannibal se desvaneció y él se puso de pie, reacio a soltar la mano de Will, pero sabiendo que no tenía derecho a quedarse cuando Will no quería que lo hiciera. "Pido disculpas por haberte entrometido. Por favor, vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar ...  
-No te vayas -dijo Will, rodando sobre su costado con los dedos de Hannibal atrapados contra su pecho-. Se acurrucó en las almohadas con otro pesado suspiro y relajado.  
Hannibal vaciló y apartó suavemente la mano de Will. Pensó en irse. Sabía que debía irse, considerando todo ...  
Pero una parte de él -una parte que se estaba haciendo más fuerte por el momento- quería quedarse, no por ningún propósito nefasto, sino para mantenerlo a salvo, para vigilarlo, para darle un poco de consuelo de que la gente en su vida lo había negado desde su primera conciencia.  
Así que se trasladó al lado opuesto de la cama y se sentó sobre las cubiertas al lado del cuerpo dormido de su compañero. Se acercó con cautela, con cuidado de no perturbar el sueño de Will. Hesitance lo hizo sin gracia, pero dobló un brazo sobre el lado de Will, acomodándose contra la cálida curva de su cuerpo y acercándose.  
Will soltó un chirrido suave y persuasivo en su sueño y, cuando la mano de Aníbal se apoyó en su pecho, envolvió sus dedos más pequeños alrededor de Hannibal y se aferró fuertemente.  
-Vuelve a dormir, Will -murmuró Hannibal, curándose en torno a él lo mejor que pudo, considerando que estaba encima de las sábanas y Will estaba metido debajo de ellos. Se acarició la nariz con la corona de la cabeza de Will, sus rizos suaves cosquilleaban y fragantes, y suspiró suavemente sobre lo bien que se sentía, como una parte de sí mismo que nunca había sabido que faltaba había hecho clic en su lugar. Parpadeó en la oscuridad, somnoliento y contento, y le dio un suave beso a la cabeza de Will. "No dejaré que nadie te haga daño de nuevo, Will, ni siquiera yo mismo. Lo prometo."  
Y Hannibal siempre cumplió sus promesas.  
Will se sintió mucho mejor a la mañana siguiente, despertando de un peculiar pero agradable sueño de ser sostenido durante la noche. Se sentía tan real que le sorprendió despertar solo, aunque no había honestamente ninguna razón que debería.  
Llamó a Jimmy, se quitó el sueño de los ojos y se sentó con sólo una punzada de dolor que había sentido el día anterior. Odiaba admitirlo, pero los métodos y los medicamentos de Hannibal funcionaban, aunque le hicieran dormir.  
Sólo se sentía lo suficientemente despierto como para estar de pie cuando Jimmy entró, con los ojos brillantes y chipper y sonriendo, como siempre, llamando alegre, "¡ Buenos días, señor Graham!", Mientras se enganchaba la túnica de Will para agruparlo. -¿Necesitas ayuda en el baño?  
-No, Jimmy, creo que puedo hacerlo, pero ¿sabes qué le pasó a esa carta? -preguntó Will, preocupado al ver que ya no estaba en la mesita de noche donde lo había dejado.  
-No, señor Graham, por fin vi que era cuando se lo entregué -dijo Jimmy, preocupado arrugando la frente-. -Dudo que ninguna de las criadas se lo haya llevado, pero le pediré lo mismo.  
-Gracias, eso sería muy amable -dijo Will, haciendo una nota mental para escribir al señor Brauner tan pronto como pudiera, por si alguien bien intencionado lo había puesto a publicar.  
-Vamos a comprobarlo cuando limpiemos, por supuesto -susurró Jimmy, observándolo con ademán mientras avanzaba cautelosamente hacia el baño. -¿Vas a desayunar?  
-No, gracias, tendré una bandeja -dijo Will, prefiriendo que la conversación en la mesa del desayuno que él simplemente no estaba dispuesto a hacer.  
Para su sorpresa, cuando salió de aliviar su exceso de té, Jimmy le informó que a Hannibal le gustaría unirse a él en su pequeño desayuno.  
Will estuvo de acuerdo antes de que se diera cuenta, y en los pocos momentos que tardó en transmitir su asentimiento, Jimmy lo instaló en una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana, con la luz de la mañana moteada, cómoda y cómoda en su bata.  
Hannibal llamó, entrando cuando Will llamó a la entrada. Se detuvo justo en el interior de la puerta y sonrió, una ligera curva de sus labios que hizo que Will se apartara rápidamente. Le recordaba el confort de su sueño de anoche, la cálida cercanía que le había permitido dormir sin pesadillas que lo atormentaran. Se preguntó si tal vez Hannibal no había llegado a última hora de la noche para darle una dosis y de alguna manera se tradujo a sus sueños. O tal vez su imaginación -o el polvo para el dolor- le estaba haciendo trucos.  
-Parece mucho mejor esta mañana -dijo Hannibal, moviéndose para tomar el asiento frente a Will. -¿Es demasiado brillante la luz?  
-No, gracias, es perfecto -dijo Will, buscando la tetera.  
Aníbal alcanzó como él, los dos a la vez, el leve roce de sus dedos sobre el dorso de la mano de Will inesperadamente agradable. "Porfavor me permite."  
Will se retiró, parpadeando contra los efectos secundarios de la medicina. Hannibal les sirvió una copa humeante y volvió la manija de Will hacia él.  
"Ahí estamos. Pensé que podríamos intentar una pequeña excursión hoy y probar cómo te sientes ", dijo Hannibal, no muy capaz de esconder que estaba evaluando a Will por señales de tensión.  
-¿Dónde? -preguntó Will, revolviendo su gachas sin apetito.  
-¿A las cuadras, tal vez? O en tu oficina -dijo Hannibal, satisfecho de sentarse frente a Will y beber té todo el día, si todo lo demás fallaba. "No quiero que te excedas demasiado, pero un ejercicio ligero a menudo puede hacer más bien para ti que cualquier otra cosa".  
-Los establos -dijo Will-. "Hay algo allí que necesito comprobar y no estoy seguro de poder hacer todo el camino a mi oficina. ¿Cómo funcionó el trabajo anoche?  
-Lentamente -dijo Hannibal. "No tengo tu afinidad por ello, pero me las arreglé. Lamentablemente, extrañé la cena. Odio abandonar a mi abuelo indefenso ante las manos de tu hermana.  
“ Hannibal ”, dijo Will, desaprobación agudamente.  
"Esa brillo era casi hasta el tabaco", dijo Hannibal, Will regañando algo que disfrutaba.  
-Mi hermana es una señorita encantadora -le dijo Will-. Y tu abuelo no está indefenso. Espero que Mina se haya adelantado.  
"Tiene una extraña costumbre de mantener a la gente bailando a su ritmo, así que lo imagino", dijo Hannibal. -¿Entonces estamos decididos? Desayuno, luego un paseo hasta el establo.  
-Sí -dijo Will, incapaz de resistir la sonrisa. Se desvaneció después de un momento, incierto en los bordes, y su voz era tranquila con preocupación cuando preguntó, "¿Por qué es usted tan amable conmigo recientemente, Hannibal?"  
Hannibal lo miró durante un largo rato y luego giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, su perfil severo y bello, tan parecido a aquella estatua que Will le había comparado primero.  
Sin embargo, esta piedra no parecía tan fría como antes, ni tan inamovible.  
Parecía ... alcanzable.  
"En el momento en que te puse ojos, Will, vi todo lo que era bueno sobre el país que había dejado atrás, un aliento de aire fresco después del azote de la guerra. Vi la belleza, la juventud, la inocencia y el potencial de la felicidad -dijo Hannibal, y se obligó a mirar a Will, a reconocer lo que había hecho ya aceptar el juicio que pesaría en los dolorosos ojos azules de Will. "Un latido del corazón más tarde, capté el olor de tu piel, calidez y dulzura gritando como una canción de sirena, un señuelo que ningún Alpha podría resistir."  
Will tragó con dificultad, y se las arregló, " Usted resistió."  
"Sí, lo hice," dijo Hannibal, apretando la boca. -Pero ¿a qué costo, Will? Todo lo que me mostraste en tus intentos de apaciguar mi injustificado trato hacia ti, lo vi como algo completamente distinto y te volví a la cara. Te confundí, niño que eras. Retorcí cada esfuerzo honesto tuyo en motivaciones que no eran tuyas y las volví sobre ti con un filo afilado destinado a herir.  
Will dejó caer sus ojos en su tazón de porridge, su pecho dolor de recordar a los pocos días cortos, horribles de su primer conocimiento.  
-Habría muchas cosas que cambiaría si pudiera, Will -dijo Hannibal, su suave rumor de su voz ronroneando agradablemente a través del pecho de Will-. A pesar de sí mismo, el joven Omega le respondió, a su olor, el tono suave de su voz, todas aquellas cosas que su naturaleza ansiaba que rechazara firmemente.  
-Eres un Alfa -dijo Will, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro. "Cuando cambias de opinión, cambias las vidas de las personas. No es algo que debas hacer a la ligera.  
-No, ni yo -convino Hannibal-. "Pero pienso en lo que podría haber sido si hubiera hecho las cosas de manera diferente."  
-Entonces eres un tonto, lord Clarges -dijo Will, la triste certeza de las palabras que transmitían la frecuencia con que Will había dicho tal cosa para sí mismo.  
Hannibal consideró esa declaración en todo su dolor resignado y tácito, y respiró hondo, saboreando el débil olor de Will en su lengua.  
-Yo te he causado bastante dolor, Will -dijo Hannibal, y los ojos de Will se elevaron hacia él, sorprendidos y brillantes-. "He sido innecesariamente cruel para ti, años perdidos de tu juventud no puedo volver, te abandoné a los chismes y las opiniones de personas no aptas para lamer tus botas, y lo siento por ello. Para el núcleo de mí mismo, lo siento. "  
Will se estremeció cuando esas palabras le golpearon, un dolor físico en su corazón que parecía como si pudiera parar por completo.  
-No estoy siendo amable con usted, Will, ni siquiera le doy su deuda -dijo Hannibal, angustiado por su angustia-. -Sólo te estoy tratando con el respeto y cortesía que mereces.  
Se tragó con dificultad. -¿Como un Omega?  
"Como humano ", dijo Hannibal, de inmediato y con firmeza. "He vivido mi vida con el objetivo singular de nunca pedir disculpas por mí mismo ni por mis acciones. Después de Melinda, juré que nunca volvería a lamentar nada. Pero tú ... tú , lo lamento. Lamento cómo te he tratado. Lamento lo que te he hecho. Lamento la parte que he jugado al tomar un aspecto de ti mismo de ti y aplastarlo tan a fondo que nunca podría recuperarse.  
-¿Y qué aspecto tenía? -preguntó Will, incapaz de mirarlo por temor a que Hannibal se diera cuenta de lo profundamente que su confesión le estaba afectando.  
-Había un corazón en esa juventud que traté de destruir -dijo Hannibal-. "Ha tenido más dificultades de las que cualquier corazón debería soportar".  
Will tomó una respiración superficial y temblorosa y susurró: -No es tu responsabilidad cuidarla, señor Clarges.  
“Es es mi responsabilidad, pero no es mi derecho”, Aníbal le dijo, su mano temblando ligeramente cuando jugaba con su copa. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, parpadeando con fuerza y tratando de recuperar el control de sí mismo, pero su voz era inestable cuando suavemente añadió: -Me arreglaría si pudiera.  
Will se echó a reír, un breve sonido burlón. -Hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar, Hannibal. No hay movimiento hacia atrás y el tiempo no se invierte. Las tazas de té siguen estropeadas, las palabras siguen siendo habladas, y todos viven con las consecuencias como deben ".  
-Tú estás hecha de cosas más fuertes que una taza de té, Will -dijo Hannibal, ganando un suave aliento de su compañera. "Con una especie de fuerza que se inclina ante la adversidad como un sauce en medio de una tormenta, doblándose sin romperse y levantándose más fuerte que la fuerza que trató de cambiarte".  
Will se encontró con su mirada, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Cuando vio el reflejo de las lágrimas en los propios ojos de Aníbal, apretó los dientes para resistirse a llorar en ese momento, pues nunca había soñado -aún con su vasta imaginación- que Hannibal Lecter le mostrara tal cosa.  
-Yo nunca me perdonaré a mí mismo, Will, por siempre haciéndote preguntarte por qué soy amable contigo -susurró Hannibal, y extendió la mano sobre la mesita para la mano floja de Will, lo suficientemente despacio como para dar su intención y permitir que Will la rechazara .  
No lo hizo. Se quedó quieto, y dejó que los cálidos dedos de Hannibal se cepillaran sobre su mano y se encogieran contra su palma en un leve apretón. Parpadeó, soltando algunas lágrimas de traidor, y rápidamente las rozó con su mano libre.  
-Perdone, no estoy tan bien como me imaginaba ...  
Hannibal se movió y se limpió las lágrimas con su mano opuesta, aún sujetando fuertemente a Will.  
"Han sido unos días muy difíciles", dijo Hannibal. -Tienes más derecho que nadie a una lágrima o dos, Will. Los dioses saben que todos tenemos nuestra parte justa a veces ... desearía poder limpiar lejos la causa tan fácilmente. "  
Will luchó consigo mismo, tratando de analizar lo que estaba sintiendo y por qué. Con los suaves dedos de Hannibal en su rostro, se encontró con la mirada de su esposo y susurró, "Me lastimaste ..."  
Hannibal se estremeció, el brillo en sus ojos se derramó, pero nunca parpadeó, nunca se alejó de la acusación; ni siquiera reaccionó ante las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, como si fueran correctas y apropiadas, justificadas de alguna manera de manera que Will mismo no podía permitirse sentir.  
"Lo hice", dijo Hannibal, su voz baja suavemente rompiendo con emoción. Y tengo que vivir con lo que te he costado, y tantos otros, Will. Te lastimé, y sólo puedo pedir perdón, aunque no lo espero ni lo merezco. Ojalá pudiera recuperarla.  
-¿Te esforzarías por reunirla de nuevo, Hannibal? -preguntó Will, recordando su pesadilla y cuán desesperadamente había intentado curar lo que había roto.  
"Sólo puedo probar con todo en mí", le dijo Hannibal. -Y si me toma el resto de mi vida, nunca dejaré de intentarlo, Will.  
Will respiró hondo e inestable y cerró los ojos durante un largo instante mientras trataba de controlar la agitada y dolorosa vulnerabilidad que Hannibal había despertado con sus sentidas palabras. Se sentía tonto y estúpido por haber dejado escapar esas lágrimas, pero mientras más tiempo Hannibal las tranquilizaba, menos terrible se sentía por mostrar una debilidad que su padre siempre había despreciado, una debilidad que Hannibal no tenía escrúpulos en mostrar. Su vínculo con su marido resonó con la resonancia de sus sentimientos y su honestidad en lo que había dicho. Él realmente, en este momento, genuinamente le ofreció a Will su arrepentimiento, y la comprensión de él casi empujó a perder otro derramamiento de lágrimas.  
Hannibal se limitó a acariciar con suavidad los dedos sobre las mejillas de Will, mucho después de que los rastros de sus lágrimas se hubieran secado hasta sal plateada en su pálida piel. El tacto fue tierno y atento, calmante, y le ayudó a calmar su ansiedad un poco.  
"¿Nos haremos presentables y daremos nuestro paseo?", Preguntó Hannibal tras un largo y reconfortante silencio. Giró la mano contra la mejilla de Will y le acarició el rostro, frotándose el pulgar con un ojo azul cansado y ofreciendo a Will una sonrisa suave cuando sus miradas se encontraron.  
Will dudó, dividido entre el deseo de retirarse a su cama para redescubrir su vergüenza y querer disfrutar del alto el fuego por un tiempo. Antes de que pudiera responder de cualquier manera, llamó a la puerta y Jimmy se dejó entrar, agitado y sonrojado.  
-¿Jimmy? -preguntó Will, apretando los dedos contra Hannibal en reacción a la angustia de su valet. Aníbal inmediatamente dejó caer su mano, con los dedos arrastrándose por debajo del mentón de Will en una suave caricia mientras lo hacía.  
-Señor Clarges -dijo Jimmy, tendiéndole una hoja de papel mientras se acercaba a ellos-. Pensé que los dos necesitabas ver esto inmediatamente.  
Hannibal dio a los dedos de Will un suave apretón y soltó su mano para tomar el papel. Will se secó la cara, volviéndose a centrar, agradecido por la interrupción por darle la oportunidad de sentirse menos expuesto.  
-Está pegado a la puerta -dijo Jimmy, retorciéndose las manos-. "¡Nadie vio a nadie! Su Gracia tiene hombres en ello ahora, señores, pero hay muy poco para seguir.  
"Will", dijo Hannibal, entregándole el papel con seriedad serena y firme. Creo que nos iremos inmediatamente.  
Will volvió el papel, una sencilla carta doblada sin sello.

La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, Sr. Graham. Nunca estarás a salvo de nuevo .

Will palideció, pero el enojo se reflejó en él sólo al verlo. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que no todo su disgusto era sólo suyo -Annibal estaba en silencio furioso, con la boca fruncida de rabia, apretando y soltando su mano en un puño como si se imaginase a sí mismo involucrando a este enemigo sin nombre.  
-Jimmy -dijo Will, levantando los pies con delicadeza y acercándose a su caja de joyas-. Lo abrió y levantó el forro para pescar la otra carta y se las entregó a su criado. -Conduya esto a Su Gracia, por su petición, y luego informe al Sr. Hawkes de que Hannibal y yo vamos a necesitar nuestros baúles.  
Miró a Hannibal, que lo observaba con algo que se desangró a través de su vínculo como temor-miedo para él, miedo por su vida, por su pérdida.  
-¿Es ligero o pesado? -preguntó Jimmy, levantándose considerablemente ante la perspectiva de escapar.  
Al cuadrar los hombros, Will dijo con firmeza: - Pesado, Jimmy. Nos vamos de Hartford House.  
 


	23. Chapter 23

Jimmy y Berger estaban directamente al frente de las cosas y se produjo un caos inmediato y controlado.  
Se empapó en un baño caliente tirado por su esposo, las puertas cerradas contra el ruido, la olla necesaria de té en una mesita junto a él a la insistencia de Hannibal, y después de la fuga emocional de la mañana, no puso un escándalo encima de eso.  
Una parte de él quería. Parte de él quería rechazar la comodidad que le ofrecía su esposo, cubrirse con el acero frío del juicio que le impulsaba a negar su perdón, a rechazar los avances de Hannibal, a resistir la tentación de la aceptación porque sólo lo conduciría al dolor futuro.  
Era, él sabía, la instrucción de su padre en el juego, ese núcleo resentido de desconfianza y duda.  
La otra parte de él estaba todavía tan profundamente sumergida en las palabras de Hannibal que sus hombros doloridos estaban en agua caliente.  
' Ojalá pudiera recuperarla ...'  
Tiró contra las enseñanzas de su padre con fuerza implacable, chocante, convirtiendo "lo que si " en potencial en lugar de arrepentimiento.  
El futuro siempre había parecido tan sombrío a Will, breve, poco amable e incierto. Había vivido durante años en la cúspide de irse, sin atreverse jamás a arraigarse en Hartford, sin tener más pertenencias de las que pudiera ser empaquetado en sus trunks miserables y transportado para el día inevitable que Hannibal volvió a expulsarlo, no importa la propiedad de Hartford House.  
No le parecía un futuro tan triste ahora después de las últimas horas, no del todo. Si Hannibal Lecter podía admitir que lamentaba, podía derramar lágrimas por el bien de Will, entonces tal vez incluso las oscuras nubes que colgaban sobre sus cabezas pudieran ser separadas por un rayo de sol. Era suficiente para dejar que Will dibujara un aliento de esperanza sin mancha incluso por la amenaza de un posible asesino aún en libertad.  
El futuro seguía siendo sombrío e incierto, pero había una posibilidad de algo más brillante, y eso era más esperanza de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo.  
Hannibal, vestido y irritado para irse, vigilaba los procedimientos, sabiendo que su presencia desconcertó al personal inferior, pero con la esperanza de apresurar las cosas. Sintió una profunda necesidad de llevar a Will lejos de aquí, sea cual sea el costo, para sacarlo de su camino y mantenerlo a salvo.  
"Asegúrate de que mi maleta médica se mantenga fuera con mi maletín de viaje, Berger, en caso de que Will lo necesite", dijo Hannibal.  
-Por supuesto, milord -le dijo Berger, y tocó una pila de correspondencia que acababa de traer. -Puede venir, parece algo de tu oficina.  
-Gracias, Berger -dijo Hannibal, arrastrándose a través de ellos y calificando a la mayoría de ellos de tonterías. Invitaciones para eventos fuera de temporada, cartas personales de pacientes que necesitan una cosa u otra, el balance ocasional de varios proveedores que utilizó para su equipo médico.  
El último, sin embargo, le hizo apartar a los demás de inmediato y abrirlo con ansiedad nerviosa.

Mi estimado Señor Clarges:  
Estoy escribiendo desde el continente con la esperanza de que esta carta llegue a tiempo para advertirle: perdimos la pista del Sr. Verger en el extremo norte de Netze el tercer día de este mes y no hemos podido localizar su rastro desde esa fecha hasta esta. Seguiremos, naturalmente, a buscar cualquier señal de dónde ha ido, pero es nuestro miedo que se haya movido más al norte hacia el puerto y nos dirigimos hacia allí con la esperanza de interceptarlo antes de abordar un buque, o al menos para descubrir si ha tomado al mar. Utilice esta información para proteger a los que están a su cuidado.  
Siempre tu siervo fiel,  
Randall Tier

Anormal y desdichado, Hannibal dijo: -Verger ha regresado.  
¿M'Lord?  
"El señor Tier ha enviado una carta, hace más de dos meses que se publicó, gracias a que me persiguió por todo el país bendito de Dios", juró Hannibal, cuidando en su ira no dañar la carta que aún tenía. Podría estar en cualquier parte.  
Berger parpadeó, claramente desconcertado por la información.  
"En el momento en que estemos claros, Berger, quiero que vayas directamente a Galley Field", le dijo Hannibal, llenando las otras cartas e invitaciones en su maleta para el paseo. "No tiene medios de saber dónde están, pero me sentiría más seguro si dieras a las señoritas alguna advertencia de que su paradero es un misterio".  
-¡Por supuesto, milord! -dijo Berger, volviendo a empacar con mayor prisa-. -¡Dioses de arriba, como si no tuviéramos preocupaciones y aflicciones lo suficiente como para nosotros, que tiene que venir resbalando de vuelta, la serpiente!  
"Ciertamente me da la razón para reevaluar mi pensamiento de que él no es responsable de los accidentes de Will", dijo Hannibal, anotando una nota en la parte superior de la carta. "Voy a enviar esto a mi abuelo Recuperándolo antes de que nos vayamos y lo llevemos a Galley Field Y les recuerdo de nuevo que deben abrir cualquier correspondencia de Tier como viene! Me sentiría muy aliviado en eso, como Estoy seguro de que el señor Tier ha enviado varias cartas a la finca para asegurarse de que esta información me llegó.  
-Lo haré, señor, lo haremos entre nosotros -le prometió Berger. -Te preocupas por su señoría, me preocuparé por las señoritas.  
-Los dos nos preocuparemos por todos ellos, Berger, no nos engañemos a nosotros mismos, y quiero que vengáis desde Galley Field a nuestro destino después -dijo Hannibal-. Probablemente estarás allí esperándonos, no tengo ninguna intención de empujar las cosas en el estado en el que Will está.  
-Deja que su Señoría disfrute del viaje, milord -dijo Berger, sonriéndole-. "Price dice que nunca ha salido de la zona desde que ha venido aquí, que se debe un día o dos, ¿no?"  
-Todos ellos, si tengo algo que decir -anunció Hannibal, e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del baño, añadiendo-: No dejes que nadie quede en esa habitación.  
-¡En mi vida, milord!  
"Señora. Henderson -dijo Hannibal, entrando en el pasillo, donde la delicada ama de casa ayudaba al señor Hawkes a orquestar su repentino movimiento.  
"¿Mi señor?"  
-Toma esto al abuelo, por favor, es urgente -dijo Hannibal, y ella inmediatamente lo hizo, agarrando la carta como si alguien pudiera quitársela.  
Hannibal se volvió hacia el señor Hawkes y le dijo: -Manda la palabra para que llene el equipo de pesca de Will, junto con todo lo que normalmente lleva consigo cuando va.  
-Por supuesto , mi Señor -dijo Hawkes, sonriéndole y dando instrucciones rápidas y susurradas a uno de los lacayos que salían.  
Hannibal vio a varias sirvientas ir trotando para ayudar a Jimmy, y él los siguió en la habitación de Will para comprobar el progreso allí.  
"¿Estaremos listos, digamos, dentro de una hora?", Preguntó Hannibal.  
“ Yo sin duda lo será”, dijo Jimmy, hábilmente instruir a las niñas que llenan dos, troncos gastados en edad de Will con su escasa ropa funeral. "Él tiene tan poco, aún todavía. Voy a ser muy aliviado para obtener el resto de su armario, pero él va a necesitar más troncos, mi señor “.  
-Tienes mi permiso para comprarlos en su nombre, si no tiene interés en hacerlo -anunció Hannibal, observando a una de las muchachas moverse a la vanidad de Will para empacar sus varios artículos. Se acercó, espiando viales con etiquetas médicas. Preocupado, preguntó: "Jimmy, ¿qué son esos? ¿Se le han recetado?  
"Uhm, no, mi Señor, esas son cosas Omegan ", dijo Jimmy, su tono lo suficientemente represivo como para evitar que Hannibal le preguntara más, aunque era curioso al mismo tiempo. "El señor Graham tiene la constitución de un buey, nunca ha tenido necesidad de un médico, ya que ha venido aquí".  
-¿Y esto? -preguntó Hannibal, tocando una simple caja marrón empujada contra el espejo.  
Jimmy vino y lo abrió para que le mostrara el contenido y Hannibal se congeló.  
La taza de té que Will había roto se encontraba en el interior de una cama de papel, los fragmentos más pequeños de ella colocados dentro de las piezas más grandes, rescatados cuidadosamente de la escena de su desaparición.  
-Era tan aficionado a ese juego de té -suspiró Jimmy. "Yo no tenía el corazón para decirle que no había razón para mantenerlo. Algo quebrado tan mal ... bueno, no hay nada que lo haga de nuevo. "  
-¿Qué hay del resto del conjunto al que pertenece? -preguntó Hannibal, ignorando la ráfaga de actividad que los rodeaba, mientras que en su mente lo arrojaba al suelo una y otra vez, temblando y doliendo profundamente, justamente ofendida.  
-Oh, sólo queda otra taza y la tetera, señor Clarges. Todas las otras piezas se han roto y tal. Era bastante viejo y debería haberse deshecho de hace mucho tiempo ", dijo Jimmy, espantando a la doncella para que empacara las cosas de Omegan de Will . "Señor. Graham lo guardó de la pila de basura cuando llegó por primera vez. Era sólo para su uso privado.  
-Lo salvó -susurró Hannibal, golpeado por algo que no podía nombrar, pero palpitaba y palpitaba dentro de él como un latido.  
-Ha tenido muy poco -dijo Jimmy, asegurando con cuidado que cada vial de vidrio estuviera recto y bien acolchado, no tan inconsciente de la reacción de Hannibal como parecía ser. -Es muy sentimental, mi Señor.  
Dos tazas de té delicadas, envejecidas con su tetera. Una taza para Will, y la otra para un invitado que nunca llegó a compartir tiempo con él.  
' Dile a reunir a sí mismo. Seguir. Dígale que haga su deber ahora, Hannibal, en el estado en que se encuentra .  
Hannibal cerró la caja y la llevó con él al vestíbulo, la voz de Will resonó en su memoria.  
"Señor. Hawkes -dijo, cogiendo al viejo mayordomo antes de bajar las escaleras para apresurar a los lacayos. Le tendió la caja y notó que Hawkes inmediatamente la reconoció. -Quiero que lo vuelvas a empaquetar con seguridad y lo mandes a la Capital.  
-Por supuesto, mi Señor -dijo Hawkes, tomando la caja con gran dignidad-. -¿A Gedeón ya los granates, mi Señor?  
"El mismo lugar", dijo Hannibal, incapaz de resistirse a añadir: "Ten mucho cuidado con él".  
-Seremos, mi Señor -le aseguró el señor Hawkes-. -¿Quieres que te envíe instrucciones?  
-Sí, pregunta en mi nombre si hay algo que hacer por ella -dijo Hannibal-. -Y digo que voy a hablar con el señor Gideon tan pronto como me lo permita mi agenda.  
-Sí, mi Señor -dijo el señor Hawkes, e inmediatamente se movió para hacer que sucediera-.  
Hannibal miró la caja comenzar su viaje, llevando esa taza destrozada dentro.  
No, no podía decir que volviera a ser completo, lo sabía ahora.  
Podía, sin embargo, hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para reparar el daño que se había hecho, tal como había prometido a su cónyuge. No era su derecho repararlo; él había perdido ese derecho hace casi siete años, pero él lo arreglaría todo igual. Era su responsabilidad y su más profundo deseo de hacerlo.  
Vería que la copa volvía a estar sana y volvió a quedarse en la casa de Will, donde estaba.  
Dos entrenadores estaban listos y esperando cuando los baúles fueron llevados abajo para ser cargados bajo la mirada vigilante del Sr. Hawkes. Hubo suficiente clamor para despertar a los muertos, pero la hermana de Will parecía decidida a dormir a través de ella.  
Francis, sin embargo, observaba todo con mirada furibunda, como si pudiera distinguir su destino del método utilizado para cargar su equipaje. Aníbal lo atrapó dos veces interrogando a los cocheros para que se volviesen infelices. Nadie sabía de su retiro, ni siquiera los hombres que los llevaban allí, hasta que los caballos empezaron a moverse y Hannibal dio la orden.  
Aníbal se quedó un momento más en la puerta principal para ver a Francis alejarse. Cuando oyó el suave golpeteo de las puertas y los pasos de los corredores, se volvió para mirar la escalera con anticipación. Will llegó a la vista en la parte superior del rellano con Jimmy cacareando como una gallina madre, ansiosamente advirtiéndole de usar la barandilla y tener cuidado.  
Hannibal se movió al pie de la escalera, sonriendo a sí mismo al ver a su esposa acercándose hacia él con su habitual ceño pensativo y expresión severa, tan incongruente en su suave rostro. Le volvió a notar cómo era Will, y cuánto había vivido hasta ese momento, de los que se podría haber prevenido o evitado. Era fuerte, como había dicho Hannibal, pero debajo de la reserva de Will había un hombre en la flor de su juventud que merecía disfrutar, y Aníbal estaba decidido a hacerlo.  
Will alzó la vista cuando se acercó a los últimos escaladores y preguntó con una media sonrisa burlona: -¿Qué estás mirando, lord Clarges?  
-Nada -dijo Hannibal, tendiéndole la mano por si Will lo necesitaba. Sólo estaba disfrutando de verte.  
Will bufó, sintiéndose lo suficientemente bien como para invocar una risa burlona.  
-No, honestamente, lo estaba -dijo Hannibal, riendo cuando Will apartó la mano-. -Parece, y ciertamente actúa como si te sientes mucho mejor.  
-Lo estoy, gracias -dijo Will, esperando que la vergüenza se alzara sobre sus lágrimas, pero nunca llegó. Se sentía unshackled siempre ligeramente, un prisionero dado un borrador de aire limpio y fresco. Era como si una tan pequeña liberación de presión, una demostración tan pequeña de la profundidad del dolor que Hannibal le había causado, hubiera aliviado las cosas dentro de él. Había dado a Aníbal una oportunidad madura para insultarlo, para menospreciarlo, para ser el monstruo que su padre siempre había sido y siempre esperaba conseguir.  
Pero no lo había hecho.  
En cambio, había recibido una disculpa, una expresión genuina de pesar y una oportunidad de dar o rechazar su perdón sin presión para responder con prisa. Aníbal había extendido la mano, superando su natural repulsión hacia Omegas. Había alcanzado y aceptado el dolor de Will, incluso, si Will podía confiar en la verdad de su vínculo con su marido y las lágrimas que había derramado. Echó una nueva luz sobre Hannibal que mostraba un lado del que Will había visto demasiado poco para reconocer fácilmente, pero se sentía deseando ver más.  
-Tenemos que ir a ver al abuelo antes de que salgamos -insistió Will, vacilando ante la creciente luz del día que entraba por la puerta abierta.  
"Estaba a punto de sugerir lo mismo, pero parece que ha venido a controlarnos", dijo Hannibal, volviendo a Will para enfrentar la dirección opuesta con él. -Buenos días, abuelo.  
-Buenos días a los dos -dijo el duque, que parecía bastante frágil para una noche de sueño inquieto. -Quería asegurarme de decirle, Hannibal, que Zeller estará examinando el asunto del que me ha informado, y le he dado aviso a su hombre.  
"¿Problema?" -preguntó Will, curioso y sintiendo sólo un destello de temor.  
-He recibido información de mi hombre en el extranjero de que Mason Verger se ha deslizado el reloj -dijo Hannibal, haciendo que Will frunciera el ceño con confusión-.  
-¿Por qué diablos controlas a Mason Verger? preguntó.  
-Es bastante complicado -admitió Hannibal. "Estaré encantado de decirle, pero hay ciertos asuntos que necesito resolver antes de que usted escuche todo."  
Will le lanzó una mirada que Hannibal tenía la misteriosa comprensión pronto lo obligaría a hacer muchas cosas que nunca imaginó que haría como un adulto, comenzando con instantáneamente derramar sus secretos a su marido Omegan. Pero él se apuntaló, y Will transfirió esa mirada a Abuelo cuando el viejo Alfa dijo: "¡Ahora, hijos, que salgan todos a la colada! ¡Y no me mires así, querida! te lo digo, como mi nieto está decidido a ser un misterio para mí! "  
"¡Abuelo!" -dijo Hannibal, pero el duque le dijo: -No estoy de humor para excusas, Hannibal, sólo quería comprobarlo antes de irse y asegurarse de que no le dijo a nadie de su destino.  
"¿Destino? ¿Will? ", Gritó Mina, bajando ligeramente por las escaleras, con sus faldas cuidadosamente estiradas en una mano y la otra rozando el barandal, apenas haciendo contacto. Ella se movía con la misma fluidez que su hermano, aunque carecía de la decisión que le daba a Will su gracia. Extendió la mano en espera de ayuda y Hannibal se movió para tomarla de costumbre, guiándola por los últimos pasos y escoltándola al lado de su hermano, donde miraba de un rostro al otro, completamente, inocentemente desconcertado. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay entrenadores? ¿Ha llegado alguien? ¿Vamos a tener una fiesta?  
-No, jovencita, Hannibal llevará a Will en un corto viaje -dijo el duque, dándole poco espacio para discutir-.  
-Me disculpo, Mina -dijo Will, cambiando ligeramente cuando Hannibal soltó su mano y se movió hacia su lado, una presencia sombría y protectora. "Esto es muy corto aviso, pero recibí una amenaza en la forma de una nota esta mañana y todos sentimos que sería mejor si me voy de Hartford House".  
-¿Dejarlo? -preguntó, como si el significado de la palabra se le escapara. Ella sacó la mano y Francis apareció, convocado como si fuera del aire. Salió del caos de la empaquetadura para tomar la mano que ofrecía, silenciosa y atenta: un perro luchador, pero apenas.  
-Sí, lady Rathmore -dijo Hannibal, arrugando la nariz contra el aroma alfa de Dolarhyde-. Sólo hasta que las cosas estén ordenadas.  
-Pero, ¿qué debo hacer? -preguntó, con una débil acusación en su voz. He venido a visitarte, Will.  
-Lo sé, Mina, yo ...  
"Todo el camino aquí en el país," dijo ella, enfatizando su punto.  
-Sí, Mina, y ...  
-Cuando podría estar en la Capital -añadió, parpadeando rápidamente, herido hasta el corazón-.  
-Lo siento mucho, Mina -dijo Will, respirando hondo, sin perder la mirada desaprobadora del duque a su hermana. Me doy cuenta de que te he invitado aquí y te he molestado mucho, y estoy agradecida de que hayas venido. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias ...  
-Por supuesto que permanecerá aquí a invitación de su hermano y será anfitriona del abuelo en nuestra ausencia, lady Rathmore -intervino Hannibal, sonriendo ante su consternación-. -Por favor, diga que lo hará.  
La duda nubló su rostro, rápidamente reemplazada por una sonrisa complacida, como un gato.  
-Por supuesto , Hannibal, querida -dijo ella, sonriéndole con aire expansivo, luego a Will y, finalmente, volviéndose al mismo Duque-. "¡Me encantaría nada más que tomar el lugar de Will!"  
"En su ausencia , por supuesto", aclaró Hannibal, sintiendo que Will se endurecía ligeramente a su lado.  
La sonrisa de Mina nunca cambió, pero ella dijo, " Por supuesto . ¿Y a dónde irán los dos, hm? "  
-Me temo que estamos jugando un poco de intriga con eso, Mina -dijo el Duque, acortando cualquier intento de averiguarlo-. -Usted me ayudará con eso, querida, ¿no? ¿Cuando la gente viene a llamar?  
"¡ Sí , Su Gracia!" Dijo Mina, apartando su mano de Dolarhyde para presionarla contra su corazón, un débil rubor en sus mejillas. "¡Bondad! Que usted piensa que debe pedir! ¡Estoy completamente a su disposición, Su Gracia!  
Will frunció el ceño suavemente, perturbado por lo agitada que parecía. Francis también parecía perturbado, y se movía como si la tocara, y luego cambió bruscamente de opinión.  
-Francis, debes cuidar muy bien a mi hermano -dijo, rodeando al alfa junto a ella para mirarle con severidad-.  
-No querríamos separarla de su leal sirviente -dijo Hannibal, acercándose a Will cuando los ojos de Dolarhyde se sujetaron a su desconocido compañero.  
"Will", dijo Mina, mirando a su gemela como si la hubiera traicionado. “Usted va a tomar Francis, ¿verdad? Insistió en que debía venir a estar contigo durante estos tiempos preocupantes, y he tomado medidas para ahorrarle.  
-Mina, nunca quisiera negarme ...  
-No puedes negarte -insistió ella, sonriendo y satisfecha de que se saliera con la suya. Señor Clarges, usted, por supuesto, sólo desea la seguridad y la felicidad de mi querido hermano, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué, entonces, cómo podrías dejar de traer a alguien tan firme y dedicado como nuestro querido Francisco?  
-Considerando que es tu Francis, Lady Rathmore -dijo Hannibal, cada vez menos satisfecho con la situación-. Nunca soñaría con sacarlo de su cuidado.  
-¡No insista, insisto! -dijo Mina, sonriendo a Hannibal-. ¡Y estamos todos resueltos! Honestamente, todo este secreto! Muy manto y puñal, ¿verdad, Francis? ¿Hm? "  
-Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido aceptar la ayuda del señor Dolarhyde, Hannibal -dijo Will, ya Francis añadió-: Espero que sepas lo agradecido que estoy por tu presencia y por tu dedicación a protegerme. Voy a tomar toda la ayuda que se ofrece, y con mucho gusto, con toda confianza que usted actuará en nuestro mejor interés. "  
Francis agachó la cabeza, sonrojándose por los elogios y tan manso como Hannibal lo había visto. Hizo que sus labios se curvaran con disgusto, pero trató de esconderlo por el bien de Will.  
-Haré lo que me necesite, señor Graham -susurró Francis, y Mina pronunció una de sus risas falsas y falsas que pusieron en peligro la destrucción de la totalidad de la cristalería de Hartford House.  
"¡Tonto! Francis hace lo que le dicen, ¿verdad, Francis? -preguntó, acariciando su cabeza inclinada como si fuera un gran perro peligroso a su lado. "Corra, ahora, y deje de skulking, cosa horrible."  
-¡Mina, eso no es necesario! -dijo Will, la más aguda reprensión que pudo contra su gemelo. "Francis, por favor, vaya a empacar sus cosas y ayudar al personal con el equipaje. Jimmy te instruirá sobre la mejor manera de servirme.  
-Bien hecho -dijo Hannibal, inclinándose para murmurarlo en el oído de Will-. Para su alivio, Francis bajó las escaleras y tomó ese olor de azufre de olor con él.  
-Me sorprende que le permitas que venga -dijo Will, desconcertado y vacilante ante la amenaza opaca del dolor que empezaba a deslizarse desde la base de su cráneo.  
-Es lo mejor, querida -dijo Roland, intercambiando una mirada reveladora con Hannibal-. ¡Los dos deben estar en camino! ¡La luz del día está desperdiciando mientras hablamos! "  
¡Ah! Sí, de hecho! Permítame un momento para decirle adiós a mi hermano, Su Gracia, "dijo Mina, alcanzando a tomar la mano de Will y tirarlo de un lado.  
Will la tomó del brazo y la caminó a una corta distancia, sin sorprenderse cuando se inclinó hacia él y silbó: -Dime dónde vas a ir ahora mismo, Will .  
-Mina, nadie sabe a dónde vamos -dijo Will, añadiendo-: ¡Yo incluido!  
"Así que," dijo, tomando una larga pausa para evaluarlo, un juicio frío en sus ojos. "Simplemente ... desaparecerá a un lugar desconocido en presencia de un hombre que probablemente quiera asesinarte? Hm? ¿Qué tan inteligente es eso, querida?  
"Mina, no estoy desapareciendo en ningún lugar, y Francis estará conmigo en su insistencia ! Aunque tendré que hablarle con firmeza de sus dudas acerca de Aníbal. En cuanto a ti, lo diré sólo una vez más -dijo Will, estremeciéndose mientras su dolor de cabeza empeoraba. “ Aníbal no trató de matarme ! Hay alguien, es cierto, y nos vamos con toda prisa a evitarlos, ¡pero no fue Hannibal!  
Ella lo miró fijamente, su furia sólo se mostraba en sus ojos azules.  
-Te lo dices a ti mismo, cariño -dijo, y le palmeó la mejilla con la mano fría. Hasta que él te tenga a solas. Hasta que te ponga las manos sobre ti como si te abrazara ... -se deslizó los dedos por la mandíbula y se los envolvió en la garganta con una ligera presión-, y te exprime la vida ...  
Will se apartó de ella, temblorosa y enojada.  
-Tienes suerte de que Francis esté vigilante por tu bien. Tu marido es un hombre peligroso, Will -dijo ella, satisfecha de que ella tuviera su atención. -Un lobo vestido de caballero. Usted podría ser prudente para huir, pero sólo en la dirección que está Clarges Señor no dirigido actualmente “.  
Ella sonrió entonces, una sonrisa suave y encantadora que no hizo nada para calentarlo de la frialdad de sus palabras.  
-Si te sientes asustado, Will, confía en Francis, cariño, ¿verdad? -le urgió, y le dio una palmadita en la cara. No puede soportar verte sufrir.  
Temblando levemente y casi asqueroso, Will le dio la espalda, diciendo suavemente mientras lo hacía: -Adiós, Mina.  
Con una eficiencia que era el sello distintivo de un hogar bien organizado, los Señores Clarges se pusieron en el camino en el entrenador ducal con su equipaje y sirvientes en un segundo justo detrás, obligados a seguir de cerca como sólo el cochero jefe sabía dónde iban.  
El señor Berger salió solo a caballo delante de ellos, lo cual encontró increíblemente extraño y demasiado curioso para sostener su lengua.  
-Me sorprende ver al señor Berger salir solo -dijo Will, aventurándose lo suficiente para invitar a Hannibal a confiar en él y esperando que su marido saciara su curiosidad.  
-La noticia de que Mason Verger ha regresado es de vital interés para los que conozco -dijo Hannibal, estremeciéndose cuando el entrenador se estrelló contra los dos. Lo envié para asegurarse de que nadie es sorprendido desprevenido.  
-Supongo que ahora no es el momento de decírmelo -sugirió Will, molesto por tener más preguntas ahora y sin respuestas para satisfacerlo. -¿El señor Berger sabe dónde encontrarnos?  
-Sí, lo sabe -le dijo Hannibal-. "Es uno de los pocos que confío sin duda. Mi vida, literalmente, ha estado en sus manos en numerosas ocasiones en el extranjero y ha demostrado su temple".  
-No me di cuenta de que estaba con usted en el frente -dijo Will, que le resultaba difícil imaginar al valetor de Hannibal, bondadoso y resistido, en una situación tan peligrosa.  
-En efecto -dijo Aníbal-. "Su familia solía alquilar la tierra en Hartford, pero Berger no podía manejar sola.El abuelo estaba preocupado por mi estado de ánimo cuando me fui a raíz de la muerte de Melinda.Ha enviado a Berger para mantener un ojo en mí y él está atrapado como una rebaba desde entonces tuve que tomarlo como mi ayudante de cámara para permitir que me acompañara al ejército.  
-¿No protestó? -preguntó Will, curioso.  
-No, se toma su deber muy en serio, creo que si hay alguien en esta tierra que sea un fósforo para ti en tenacidad, Will, podría ser el viejo Berger -dijo Hannibal, riéndose cuando Will sonrió-. "Ya sea que esté puliendo botas o disparando un arma, él nunca ha rechazado una cosa en la que le he metido. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, él es casi un valet adecuado por ahora, y los dioses saben que habría muerto en mi sueño varias veces si no por su despertarme.  
-Yo nunca lo habría imaginado, aunque Jimmy ha mencionado que no era un típico criado de cámara -dijo Will, un poco sin aliento con el balanceo del coche, incluso bien arqueado como estaba. Tocaron una rutina particularmente profunda, retorciéndose un gemido de dolor de él, y él dijo furiosamente: "¡Usted pensaría que Sus Majestades podrían permitirse el mantenimiento en sus carreteras con los impuestos que reciben! ¡Es una vergüenza que nuestros pequeños caminos rurales superen los suyos tanto en mantenimiento como en comodidad! "  
Hannibal le dirigió una ceja, sorprendido por su afirmación, la sombra de una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios cuando Will admitió a regañadientes: -Me arrepiento de mi precipitada decisión de irme esta mañana, no tenía ni idea de que sería particularmente torturante.  
El entrenador golpeó otro barranco, empujando a Will en el banco acolchado, y se preparó, tenso.  
Hannibal se movió en su asiento frente a Will y se acercó para empezar a tomar las almohadas que Jimmy había metido en el coche para este propósito.  
"Will", dijo, montándolos en el asiento a su lado para formar un pequeño nido de cojines. "Ven aquí por favor."  
Will observó cansadamente la ofrenda, sopesando sus opciones.  
"Te negaste el analgésico", le recordó Hannibal. "Una vez más nos enfrentamos con opciones limitadas".  
Vio que Will frunció el ceño ligeramente y agregó: -Si te mueves a mi lado, puedo poner los pies en alto.  
Era suficiente excusa para Will. Él se deslizó cautelosamente de su asiento y Hannibal agarró sus manos, tirándole hacia abajo a su lado antes de que otra rutina pudiera enviar su cabeza contra el techo del autocar.  
-Gracias -dijo Will, cayendo en el asiento con un suspiro tembloroso.  
-¿Mejor? -preguntó Hannibal, sintiendo su frente y notando el calor de su piel, el tenue brillo de sudor bajo su palma, húmedo y caliente.  
-Me siento como el último caramelo en el frasco de la señora Pimm -dijo Will, cerrando los ojos ante la presión de la mano fría de Hannibal contra su frente caliente-, cuando Zeller comienza a sacudirlo.  
-Estás muy pálido -dijo Aníbal, y desató el pañuelo de Will para él a pesar de sus débiles protestas. "Señora. Pimms nos ha empacado un cesto y una jarra extra de té, frío, lo siento decir, pero sin duda mojado. Si tenemos que parar ...  
-No, esto es mejor -dijo Will, tragando con dificultad, su manzana de Adán balanceándose en su garganta expuesta-. "Yo solo ... tengo que cerrar los ojos."  
-Cuando nos detuvimos, insisto en que tomes el analgésico, por mucho que te enojes los sentidos -dijo Hannibal, preocupado por él-.  
"Sentí que necesitaba mi ingenio sobre mí", dijo Will, suspirando pesadamente. "Uno nunca debe estar desprevenido cuando se trata de mi hermana, Lord Clarges. Especialmente cuando hay que mentir .  
-No has mentido -le recordó Aníbal, molesto. "Usted ofuscó."  
La ceja de Will se arqueó, pero no abrió los ojos.  
-Quédelo tan amargo como le plazca, como si pudiera influir en usted de un modo u otro, usted mula obstinada -dijo Hannibal riendo entre dientes-. "El hecho es que nadie debe saber a dónde nos dirigimos."  
-Vino a visitarme, Hannibal -dijo Will-. "La invité a quedarse. Lo menos que podríamos haber hecho fue incluirla.  
"Will, sé que poner mi pie en tu presencia arriesga perderlo-"  
-¿Mi presencia o tu pie? -preguntó Will, con un ojo abierto para fijarlo con una mirada puntiaguda y divertida.  
“ O bien ,” dijo Aníbal, totalmente encantados con su ocurrencia. -Posiblemente los dos. Dicho esto, no podemos cantar con tu hermana marcando. Ya es bastante malo estar arrastrando a esa brutal bestia de ella. Apenas estamos llegando a conocernos. Si tenemos que huir de su asesino, preferiría hacerlo sin su influencia.  
-¿Usted prefiere que yo esté solo bajo su influencia? -preguntó Will, parpadeando contra el fuerte sol.  
-No, simplemente en mi compañía -dijo Hannibal-. "Sería difícil con un tercero involucrado."  
Will asintió con la cabeza, un gesto débil acompañando un ceño fruncido.  
-Y el abuelo estará muy contento de tenerla en nuestra ausencia -dijo Hannibal-. "Con la tía Margaret, la tía Grace y el tío Robert instalados en Fernhill, y con el entretenimiento de la fiesta del jardín detrás de nosotros, ella puede aceptar llamadores en nuestro nombre y hacer nuestras excusas. Casi podría darle las gracias.  
-¿Por qué le disgusta tanto? -preguntó Will, y se rió por la mirada cautelosa que obtuvo en respuesta. -Eres un hombre difícil en muchos aspectos, Hannibal, pero en eso eres transparente. ¿Qué es lo que le causó una afrenta tan inmediata?  
-Me fastidia que te ponga la cara y sonríe con tu boca y es la definición misma de las cosas que verdaderamente desprecio de las criaturas malcriadas, vagas y egoístas -dijo Hannibal sin vacilar-.  
"Si las cosas hubieran cambiado, habría sido tu esposa", Will dijo suavemente, observándolo para medir su reacción.  
-Habría dejado el país inmediatamente -respondió Hannibal, arrugando la nariz-. -La guerra sería preferible y hablo por experiencia.  
-¡Qué vergüenza, lord Clarges! No sabes nada de ella -dijo Will, con la cabeza inclinada un poco sobre los cojines, con una mueca robando su sonrisa cuando golpearon otro mal tramo de carretera que salía del condado. -Aunque hablas tan mal de mi hermana.  
-Preferiría no hablar de ella en absoluto -le informó Hannibal, ganando una risa cansada y suave de Will. Miró a su esposo, a sus párpados cerrados ya la delicada membrana de venas azules que cruzaban su piel pálida, y lo consideró. -¿Tu padre iba a enviar a Mina?  
-No, ciertamente no iba a enviar a Mina -le corrigió Will, bajando a las almohadas con un poco de dolor. "Ese fue el quid de la cuestión. Creo que los rumores sobre tu ex esposa afectaron su decisión.  
Hannibal entrecerró los ojos y consideró eso, su cuerpo tenso mientras el coche se balanceaba y se balanceaba.  
¿Esperaba ahorrarle y enviarle en su lugar?  
"Parecía la opción más agradable", dijo Will, sofocando un bostezo cansado. "Cuidarla como él y cuidar tan poco para mí. Enviarme arregló el asunto a satisfacción de todos.  
-Excepto el tuyo -dijo Aníbal, enfadado por él.  
"Mi satisfacción siempre ha sido incidental", dijo Will, y logró hacerlo sin siquiera un toque de desaprobación. -Mina esperaba que encontrara la felicidad contigo ... más bien, más felicidad contigo de lo que encontré con nuestro padre.  
-Ella te engañó -anunció Aníbal, encontrando otra razón para disgustar a la hermana de Will-. -¿Ella prefería que fueras a su casa en caso de que me importara matar a otra mujer?  
El comentario obligó a su compañera a abrir los ojos de nuevo, evaluándolo. -Ella no es tan fría como eso, Hannibal. Ella fue hablado y temió mi destino si permanecía en la casa de nuestro padre una vez que ella se casó. Esperaba verme felizmente acomodada. Las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos no pueden ser confundidas con su culpa.  
Hannibal se calmó, castigado por la graciosa manera de ver lo mejor de los que lo rodeaban.  
-Esa felicidad que esperabas encontrar conmigo, Will -dijo Hannibal, con su melancólica mirada azul-. "Espero poder devolverlo a usted en exceso de sus expectativas."  
-¿Está usted pidiendo que tenga sus esperanzas de usted, Hannibal? -murmuró Will, con los párpados cayendo a medio abrir los ojos, que brillaban como joyas detrás de sus envidias pestañas negras.  
-Tengo esperanzas -dijo Hannibal, y su leve sonrisa provocó una respuesta de su compañero.  
-Entonces, tratar de ser amable con mi hermana podría ser un buen lugar para empezar -dijo Will, cerrando los ojos otra vez.  
“Ella es tu hermana,” Hannibal admitió, tomando una respiración profunda elocuente de ser puesto sobre. "Sea cual sea mi sentimiento, ella comparte tu sangre y eso puede excusar una multitud de pecados. Teniendo en cuenta que estoy atrapado con ella por el resto de su vida, supongo que debemos llevarnos bien. Cielos sabe cómo se las arregló su marido. No es de extrañar que se haya instalado en la casa de Hartford.  
“ Hannibal !”  
Él apresuradamente se metió en su bolsa de viaje para evitar ser regañado y lanzó una exclamación de alivio, diciendo: "Bendice a Berger, nos ha hecho un papel".  
Se acomodó y estiró un pie botado en el asiento que Will había dejado para justificar su declaración anterior y abrió el periódico, redirigiendo inmediatamente la conversación con "El Museo de Ciencia e Industria tiene una nueva exhibición en las maravillas de ciencia moderna."  
-Tan difícil ser tomado en serio como una institución en apoyo de la ciencia, con todo un ala de renuncias religiosas obstruyendo el lugar -susurró Will, con los ojos aún cerrados, de modo que echó de menos la mirada encantada de su marido-.  
"Es contraintuitivo, sí," aceptó Hannibal. -¿Cómo supiste que era así?  
-Jimmy tomó unas vacaciones en la capital el año pasado -dijo Will, retorciéndose entre los cojines-. Me lo contó todo.  
Hannibal lo absorbió y dijo: -Nunca pensé en preguntarte si eres un hombre religioso, Will.  
-No es lo que estás preguntando ahora, pero no lo soy -dijo Will, cortando un ojo con cautela-. "Más bien, mi percepción de la religión no tiene relación con las nociones aceptables".  
-¿Crees en los dioses?  
-Creo en la razón -dijo Will, sonriendo un poco-. "Y ... algo más grande que todos nosotros. No estoy seguro de que lo llamaría un dios, a menos que los hombres sean dioses.  
-Por supuesto que lo estamos -dijo Hannibal, volviendo a saborear las intrigantes conversaciones que su marido parecía inspirar-. "Creamos la vida, y la tomamos. Vemos un río y lo denegamos. Encontramos un océano y lo cruzamos. ¿Qué es eso si no es un dios? "  
-Una molestia -dijo Will riendo entre dientes-. "Por lo menos a los que encontramos a lo largo del camino en nuestra búsqueda para expandir nuestro vacilante Imperio".  
Hannibal se echó a reír, complacido, y se divertía a ambos leyendo el papel en voz alta, incluso a la letra más pequeña, a menudo deteniéndose para debatir un punto u otro con Will.  
Se detuvieron para almorzar tarde en una casa de correos al mediodía, los dos disfrutando de su comida a la sombra mientras los cocheros cambiaban de caballo y los demás iban a refrescarse.  
Francis bebió un puñado de agua de la bomba y se colocó en la sombra apenas fuera del alcance del oído, aunque con una visión clara de ellos.  
-Espero que aprecie la dedicación de su señor Dolarhyde -dijo Hannibal, lanzando una mirada oscura a Francis-. -¡Es como si esperara que de repente te asesinara en el momento en que apartara la vista!  
Will soltó un suspiro, incapaz de ponerse muy cómodo incluso debajo de las ramas de roble que las extendían. -Al menos con tanta atención continua, no me sorprenderé.  
-Lo siento que alguien que tan tontamente arriesga su retribución por hacerlo -anunció Hannibal, preparando un golpe de dolor y presionándolo contra la mano de Will, sin discutir. "Estás pálido como una sábana y sudando otra vez, Will. Por favor, toma la medicación."  
Will lo hizo, el dolor lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarlo.  
-Gracias -dijo Hannibal, aliviado-. "Sé que te hace cansado, pero te estás recuperando rápidamente y esto solo puede ayudar".  
Volvieron a la carretera con Will en su montículo de almohadas, pero en vez de quedarse dormidos, se animó considerablemente después de que el peor de su dolor fuese eliminado. Ambos sabían que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la medicina le hiciera dormir demasiado para resistirse a la tentación de las almohadas, pero la creciente excitación de Will al dirigirse hacia la capital le impidió bajar fácilmente.  
Aníbal había temido en secreto las interminables horas y las innumerables paradas en las casas, pero Will, como siempre, hizo que todo fuera impredecible. Su maravilla de aventurarse más allá de las fronteras de la finca de Hartford era suficiente entretenimiento por sí solo, pero sus preguntas, agudas e inteligentes, las respuestas aprovechadas con un apetito interminable de información, mantuvieron un intercambio de los gustos de Hannibal no había tenido el placer de desde la Universidad.  
No había ningún tema en el que Will tuviera un conocimiento completo, pero ningún tema sobre el cual no tuviera ninguno, y comparaban, bromeaban y discutían las horas. Era verdaderamente otro lado de su compañero que Hannibal estaba profundamente encantado por, sobre todo a medida que más intensas sus palabras se convirtieron, más brillante y desinteresado Will fue. Hizo sus puntos con apasionado, ardiente entusiasmo y risa lista, su reserva habitual algo relajada por el asesino del dolor y su creciente comodidad con Hannibal.  
Eventualmente, sin embargo, sus discusiones vigorosas y el analgésico minaron su energía y los párpados de Will se inclinaron. Se desplomó en un sosegado sueño, descansando sin descanso contra los cojines y sin resistencia cuando Hannibal lo suavemente le dio la vuelta y lo acunó para mantenerlo en su lugar.  
Era muy tarde cuando llegaron, pero Berger estaba allí esperándolos, habiendo despertado al personal en acción. Nunca se despertaría de su fácil y necesitado sueño, ni siquiera cuando su marido lo llevó hasta su suite y lo metió en su cama, susurrando en la curva de su oreja: -Bienvenido a Marsham Heath, Lord Clarges.


	24. Chapter 24

Se despertó en grados lentos, cómodos, benditamente libre de su dolor de cabeza. Los sonidos desconocidos de una familia desconocida se filtraron en su conciencia tan seguramente como la fuerte luz del sol a media mañana.  
Pero no tan rápidamente como el calor de un cuerpo grande, decididamente masculino, se curvó protectoramente a su alrededor.  
Los ojos de Will se agrandaron hasta convertirse en dolorosas proporciones, y él se retorció con indignación ofendida, atrapado en capas de sábanas y mantas cálidas, en los pliegues de su camisón y el enredo de miembros, de alguna manera logrando no despertar a su marido dormido.  
-¡Annibal! -soltó él, liberando una mano de las profundidades de la cama para empujar el pesado cuerpo medio que lo pinchaba, el olor de la piel de Hannibal mezclándose con la suya para crear un perfume que hacía que su cuerpo prickle con calor. “ Aníbal, despierta arriba !”  
Hannibal murmuró algo en su sueño y rodó lo suficiente como para aliviar la tensión en las cubiertas. Flushed y jadeando, Will se movió para sentarse y mirar a su marido durmiendo mientras él contenía su aliento. Se apartó el cabello de la cara y se enjugó la frente sudorosa, sorprendido por el calor que Hannibal estaba postergando.  
"¿De verdad hace dormir como los muertos!" Will se quejó, dándole un empujón amargo.  
Un suave golpe en la puerta envió a Will volviendo a meterse debajo de las sábanas, maldiciendo salvajemente mientras el brazo de Hannibal serpenteaba alrededor de él y él metió a Will en la curva de su cuerpo.  
¿Mis señores?  
-¡Venga, señor Berger! -gritó Will, con la voz delgada de vergüenza.  
Su vergüenza se duplicó cuando su imaginación le proporcionó una visión detallada de lo que precisamente se presionaba a su fondo redondo, separado sólo por las capas de sus ropas de noche y sus partes inferiores.  
Ciertamente era suficiente para enviarlo deslizándose por el costado de la cama en un montón de indignada dignidad para encontrar sus pies sobre la fría alfombra, esperando por el bien de su orgullo que Berger no lo hubiera visto.  
-¡Ah, lord Clarges, estás en pie! -exclamó Jimmy, entrando en la habitación mientras Berger estaba en el camerino. -¿Y cómo estamos esta mañana?  
-Parece un desayuno, por la apariencia de las cosas -dijo Hannibal, con voz ronca a primera hora. Levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia el vestuario, luego a Jimmy y preguntó: -¿Por qué están todos aquí?  
-¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó Will, cogiendo una almohada y golpeándolo con ella, sus mejillas enrojecidas de vergüenza.  
-Éste es nuestro dormitorio -dijo Hannibal, agarrando la almohada y tirando de ella hacia él, y Will junto con ella.  
Will se vio obligado a dejarlo ir o bien quedarse bajo el cofre de Hannibal como la almohada.  
Le molestaba hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies la parte de él que deseaba haber estado.  
-¿Espera, nuestro dormitorio? -preguntó tardíamente, buscando respuestas a Jimmy, pero su sonriente valet se volvió con brusca prisa y se ocupó en el baño, dejando que Will pusiera otra mirada en la espalda de su marido. “ Nuestra alcoba ?”  
-El Marsham Heath es un pequeño asimiento, Will -dijo Hannibal, con la voz ahogada por la almohada en la que había acurrucado-. "El personal no nos esperaba. Nuestra llegada fue bastante sorpresa, a pesar de la pequeña advertencia de Berger.  
Barbilla de voluntad le levantó y él se acercó, preguntando: “¿Pero no son más alcobas?”  
Hannibal levantó la cabeza de nuevo y rodó para mirar a Will, que no daba ni se ruborizaba.  
"Estoy tentado a decir que no hay."  
Las ventanas de la nariz de Will se encendieron con su ingesta repentina de aliento y dijo con admirable amenaza: -Tienes suerte de que haya testigos.  
-No es tan afortunado como yo de que no ronques -dijo Hannibal, volviendo a caer en las almohadas y riendo entre dientes ante el suave gruñido de Will-. Bienvenido a Marsham Heath, Will.  
Le dio a Will una ligera sacudida de emoción a pesar de las circunstancias y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana para retirar las cortinas, ignorando la advertencia de su marido cuando la luz cegadora de la mañana se derramó.  
Los árboles cubrían todo lo que podía ver el ojo, pero en la distancia había una nube de finas nubes grises en el aire y la más mínima impresión de la Capital debajo de ella.  
-La pasamos en la noche -murmuró Will, apretando la mano contra la copa. "Lo siento, lo extrañé."  
-No te perdiste mucho -dijo Hannibal, rodando sobre su espalda y sentándose, la garganta abierta de su camisa de dormir revelando su pecho y la luz de los pelos de su cabello. Los ojos de Will se concentraron en él a pesar de sí mismo y se volvió hacia la ventana tan abruptamente que casi se golpeó la nariz en el cristal. "Era tan tarde que nadie estaba cerca, excepto los borrachos asombrosos en casa. Pero las lámparas de gas son bastante bonitas. Vamos a visitar una o dos veces mientras estamos aquí, tal vez incluso permanecer en la casa para que pueda verlos.  
Will lo miró con una excitación tan mal disimulada que Hannibal sonrió. -Podemos irnos a la casa de la ciudad si tomas un brillo a la ciudad, creo que te agotará con entretenimiento.  
-Espero que sí -dijo Will, alejándose de la ventana para alcanzar a otro a través de la habitación, con los dedos de los pies extendidos contra la suave siesta de la fría alfombra. "Deseo mirar a los lugares que he leído."  
Tiró de la oscura y pesada cortina de par en par y miró al mundo ante él. La ventana daba al frente de la casa, que estaba situada en una colina, a una corta caminata de una gran ciudad que se extendía hasta la distancia, como si se estiraba hacia la carretera que la unía a la capital a sólo una hora de distancia.  
Los ojos de Will barrieron toda la ciudad, sorprendidos por su tamaño y grandeza.  
-¿Por qué se llama Marsham Heath? -preguntó, absorto en beber en las nuevas vistas que tenía delante.  
-Las charlas se extendieron una vez donde la ciudad se sienta ahora -le dijo Hannibal-. "Los bosques rápidamente lo superaron todo".  
-Había notado -dijo Will, hojeando las páginas de su memoria por los hechos que había acumulado en esta propiedad.  
-Es impresionante para una ciudad minera, ¿no? -dijo Hannibal, deteniéndose en el acto de levantarse de su cama sólo para admirar la visión de Will de pie junto a la ventana. La luz de la mañana entró en cascada a través de su camisón, describiendo el firme barrido de su cuerpo bajo una silueta nebulosa. Captó los destellos de marrón claro en sus rizos oscuros y lo coronó con oro. Había algo inocente en su forma de mirar a Hannibal, sus ojos azules brillantes de excitación, algo que llevó a Hannibal a la ventana junto a él para ver el mundo desde su perspectiva.  
-La silvicultura fue una vez la principal industria de Marsham Heath -dijo Will, su piel hormigueando con el calor del cuerpo de Hannibal junto al suyo. Ahora veo por qué.  
-Ah, sí, pero el atractivo de las riquezas era demasiado grande para resistir, y la minería ha hecho a este pueblo bastante próspero por derecho propio -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo a la ciudad que no había visto desde la infancia-.  
-Eso demuestra verdaderamente -dijo Will, y golpeó ligeramente el cristal en dirección a una casa particularmente hermosa. "¿Quien vive allí? ¡Es una gran casa! "  
-Aquí estarían los Crawfords -anunció Hannibal, mirando por encima del hombro a sus respectivos camareros que discutían tranquilamente en el vestidor-. "Jack y su esposa, Phyllis, aunque todo el mundo la llama Bella. Es dueño de las acciones restantes de las minas del abuelo. También es el Alcalde de la ciudad, así como el Magistrado. Lo conocí una vez cuando era más joven, más bien carácter imponente en ese momento. Imagino que tendremos una invitación a cenar con ellos una vez que salga la palabra.  
"Magistrado y alcalde", pensó Will, impresionado. "Él debe haber mediado algunos casos interesantes."  
“ Eso lo dudo”, dijo Aníbal, riendo. "La ciudad sigue siendo bastante rural, Will, por todas sus sutilezas modernas. No puedo imaginar que mucho de interés ocurra aquí. "  
-Espero que no -dijo Will, suspirando al pensar en la situación que habían dejado en Hartford House. "Estoy esperando un poco de paz y tranquilidad."  
Hannibal extendió la mano y alisó el cabello de Will con una suave sonrisa, preguntando: -¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?  
-No, gracias -dijo Will, permitiendo que la inspección y levantando dedos tentativos sintieran el bulto en su cabeza. Ha caído, y no me duele mucho.  
-Ésa es una buena noticia -anunció Hannibal, aliviado de ver que la protuberancia se había asentado y había perdido su lívido color, aunque el morado púrpura sobre verde todavía era preocupante. Trazó el arco de la frente de Will con el pulgar, encantado por el espasmo de irritación que frunció su suave frente, su diversión sustituida por el calor y el afecto mientras miraba a su esposa.  
La exuberante boca de Will se abrió lo suficiente como para desnudar las puntas de sus dientes nacarados y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente mientras susurraba: -¿Qué es?  
-He intentado dos veces besarte -murmuró Hannibal, mirándolo con los ojos ámbar medio cerrados.  
La lengua rosada de Will se lanzó hacia afuera para mojar su plumoso labio inferior, pero su barbilla se inclinó y él corrigió, " Una vez , Lord Clarges. Lo has intentado una vez. La primera vez fue sólo para mostrar. "  
Hannibal se rió entre dientes. "Nos siguen interrumpiendo. Quizás-"  
-Señor Clarges, perdone, pero las criadas lo han ordenado -dijo Berger, saliendo del camerino con la maleta de viaje de Hannibal y las botas en la mano. Esto es lo último. Prepararé el agua de afeitar.  
-Y tu agua está dibujada, lord Clarges -dijo Jimmy a Will, pronunciando el título con especial deleite.  
Hannibal dejó caer la mano con un suspiro divertido, sintiendo una punzada de decepción.  
-Parece que después de todo hay más recámaras -dijo, y se sintió obligado a añadir-: Para mi gran insatisfacción.  
Will se alejó de él con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, diciendo: "Si me disculpas, Hannibal".  
Hannibal lo observó entrar en el baño, echando una ojeada atrás sobre su hombro, pensativo y evaluando, pero con un toque de conciencia que animó a Hannibal a ver.  
"Uno de estos días no nos interrumpirán", reflexionó, observando la puerta cerrarse. Pero sabía que tenía algunos problemas que resolver antes de que él pudiera tener cualquier satisfacción real o placer en cortejar a su esposa.  
Con su mente decidida en sus planes, Hannibal salió de la suite de Will para su propio dormitorio recién hecho y le dijo a Berger: -Hay caballos preparados para nosotros, Berger. Tú y yo tenemos algunos viajes que hacer hoy. ¿Avisaste a las señoritas que yo llegaría?  
"No pensé que debería en caso de que los planes cambiaran", dijo Berger. "Estaban contentos de recibir la advertencia y no se veía la piel ni el pelo de él hasta ahora. ¿Quieres perder el desayuno, milord?  
-No -dijo Hannibal, moviéndose hacia el puesto donde esperaba su agua de afeitar, vaporosa y caliente. Después del desayuno.  
Cuanto antes se marchara, más pronto regresaría, lo sabía, pero no quería pasar un rato con Will esta mañana.  
Había perdido bastante tiempo ya, y se encontró codicioso por más.  
Will hizo un trabajo de lavado corto y eficiente, como siempre lo hacía, con Jimmy ocupado en arreglar las cosas, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo la noche anterior.  
-¿Está Francis cerca?  
"Fuera de su puerta," dijo Jimmy, su sonrisa apretada y falsa. "Como siempre."  
-Jimmy, por favor trata de gustarle por mi bien -dijo Will-. "Él está aquí para protegerme."  
-Lo intentaré, señor Graham, pero él me inquietó -dijo Jimmy, preocupado por pellizcar sus rasgos redondos mientras ponía la ropa de Will. "Hay algo en él ... como un perro extraño que nunca estás seguro de que te muerda".  
-Francis no muerde, Jimmy -dijo Will, convocando una risa suave a pesar de la preocupación que suscitaba. Confiaba en el juicio de Jimmy y si su amable valet hallaba culpa en Francis, entonces no era sin razón.  
Con la ayuda de Jimmy, él estaba vestido y listo en un tiempo récord y salió al rellano para encontrar a Francis justo más allá de su puerta. También captó el perfume de Hannibal, la fragancia fuerte, cálida y reconfortante fácilmente más detectable que las débiles cenizas calientes y el olor de cuero que se arremolinaba alrededor de Francis Dolarhyde.  
-Buenos días, lord Clarges -dijo, bajando los ojos y hundiendo la cabeza, como si cada saludo requería una muestra de abatimiento-.  
-Buenos días, señor Dolarhyde -dijo Will-. "Por favor, no necesitas ser tan formal. No tengo ni idea de cómo te trataron en la casa de mi hermana, pero aquí eres más amigo que sirviente, sea cual sea tu papel.  
Los ojos azules de Francis se alzaron, inciertos y buscando. Cuando Will le sonrió, levantó la cabeza y sonrió a cambio.  
"Camina conmigo, por favor", dijo Will, decidiendo aprovechar su privacidad momentánea para su conversación.  
Francis cayó en un peldaño a un paso detrás de él, una sombra a su espalda. No empezó o reaccionó de ninguna manera cuando Will dijo: "Quiero que me prometas que no intentarás lastimar a Hannibal".  
Will se detuvo en el rellano cerca de las escaleras, esperando a ver si habría una respuesta.  
-Francis, me hablaste de mi amiga -dijo, volviéndose hacia el silencioso Alfa detrás de él-. -Hablaste de tomar medidas contra una amenaza contra mí, cuando entendía que Hannibal encarnaba esa misma amenaza. Puedo asegurarles que no es el caso. Debo insistir firmemente en que no se debe tomar ninguna medida contra mi marido.  
Francis lo miró fijamente, el dragón dentro de él empujando contra el hombre sin, garras afiladas y hocico sangriento y garganta hambrienta. Afilaba el olor de él a azufre, un rastro agrio, desagradable de acidez que pinchaba los senos de Will.  
-Si alguien trata de hacerte daño, señor Graham, los detendré -dijo, las palabras duras a pesar de ser susurrada, afilada y peligrosa, con los ojos ardiendo de fervor.  
-Entonces eso debería resolverlo -dijo Will, simplemente mirándolo, demasiado atento a la amenaza de la violencia para ser intimidado por tal espectáculo. -Como Hannibal nunca intentará hacerme daño. Es un soldado, Francis, con casi una década de servicio de combate en su experiencia. No puedo confiar en que él mostrara la moderación si usted lo amenazara. No puedo garantizar que sobrevivirías a esa acción precipitada. Digo esto por preocupación por los dos, no desafíes a mi marido. Eres un hombre inteligente, Francis. Puedes ver lo imprudente que sería.  
Francis lo miró sin pestañear.  
-La herida de Hannibal me haría daño , Francis -dijo Will, cambiando de táctica. -Y eso violaría su juramento de protegerme, ¿no?  
Francis apretó los dientes, las manos en forma de puños cerrados a los costados, pero bajó la cabeza y murmuró: -Sí, señor Graham. Entiendo."  
-Así que te sostendré a tu promesa, Francis -dijo Will, con una nota de advertencia en su firme voz. Y confía en que lo mantendrás.  
Hannibal ya estaba cómodamente sentado en el modesto comedor cuando oyó pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Mr. Thatcher, el mayordomo anciano, abrió la puerta rápidamente con el tiempo perfecto.  
Will vino anunciado sólo por el débil perfume de su dulce aroma. Todavía faltaba el resto de la ropa que Hannibal había comprado para él, estaba vestido con su habitual vestuario sobrio, que sólo servía para resaltar su piel pálida y el brillo brillante de sus rizos, haciendo que su boca llena de su sombrío mareo de un trágico poeta. No era de extrañar que la gente se callara cuando se acercó. Tal belleza requería un momento para admirarlo.  
-Buenos días -anunció Hannibal, sonriendo cuando Will inclinó la cabeza, sólo haciendo contacto visual desnudo-. Te ves muy hermosa.  
Will rió suavemente y miró por encima de su hombro, diciendo: -Es muy amable de su parte, Lord Clarges, pero creo que una palabra como "guapo" sería mejor para el Sr. Thatcher que para el "encantador".  
Se sentó a la mesa, genuinamente divertido mientras desplegaba su servilleta.  
-Sí, guapo le parecería a Mr. Thatcher algo mejor que encantador -convino Hannibal. -Pero yo no estaba hablando con él, Will. Estaba hablando contigo.  
-Bueno -dijo Will con un débil rosado que le ruborizó las mejillas-. "Señor. Thatcher ¿Podrías traer una taza de té? Creo que hay algo el problema con este. Ha tenido un efecto extraño en su Señoría.  
-Déjalo, Thatch, gracias. Y no estoy sufriendo de té con puntas, Will -dijo Hannibal, levantando las cejas cuando las propias cejas de Will bajaron, la agitación coloreando sus rasgos. Te estoy felicitando.  
Will abandonó toda pretensión de intentar desayunar y miró a Hannibal. Después de un largo momento, preguntó: -¿De qué estás hablando, Hannibal?  
"¿Disculpe?"  
-He vivido con mi apariencia mucho más tiempo de lo que has tenido la ocasión de mirarla -dijo Will, con una suave sonrisa que curvaba sus labios-. "Estoy más que enterado de su suma insignificante. Por lo tanto, sólo puedo suponer que tienes algún propósito para tu adulación?  
Aquellos ojos azules brillantes se encontraron con los de él, burlándose, pero rebosantes de algo más que con toda honestidad estaba herido.  
" ¿Usted piensa que usted es guapo, Will? ¿Bonita, tal vez? Debe ser desconcertante darse cuenta de que no eres tan bonita como crees que eres. Cuando me dijeron que tenía una esposa esperando por mí, no esperaba que alguien tan particularmente sencillo como tú ... "  
"El propósito de mi adulación , si usted debe llamarlo así, es reparar el daño que he hecho", dijo Hannibal. "Te encuentro encantador, Will. En verdad, te encuentro hermosa. Y cuando esté disfrutando de ti, te lo diré.  
Parpadeará -Entonces estoy contenta de no oírlo de nuevo y podemos poner este extraño encuentro detrás de nosotros como una broma mal puesta. ¿Tienes algún plan para la mañana?  
"Será-"  
-Estoy en peligro de agitarme, lord Clarges -le advirtió Will, dirigiéndole una mirada severa-. "Por favor, no persista. Me doy cuenta de que tu humor es más que perverso, y por lo general lo agradecería, pero es temprano en un día agradable y si me presionas, podrías encontrarte en peligro.  
-Bueno, entonces, con gran riesgo para mi seguridad personal, le informaré que estoy decidido, Will. Si no puedes soportar que te diga que te llamo hermosa, entonces te besaré cada vez que piense en decirlo -dijo Hannibal con el aire de satisfacción de un gato que tomó la crema. Después de todo, gané nuestra pequeña apuesta.  
Will se volvió rosado hasta las puntas de sus adorables orejas y buscó con sorpresa sus cubiertos.  
“ Nunca !”  
-Has dejado tu libro -le recordó Hannibal, sonriendo cuando Will lo fulminó con la mirada-. -Cuando me regañaste por confundir habitaciones de nuevo.  
-No -contestó Will, parpadeando rápidamente mientras se aferraba a ese momento, recordando muy claramente cómo había dejado, de hecho, su libro y se había distraído. -¡Esos no eran los términos de nuestra apuesta!  
-¿No lo fueron? -preguntó Hannibal, encantado.  
“ No , como bien saben!” Will dijo, y agregó en un susurro escandalizado: “Fue si usted me podría distraer la atención de mi libro mientras estábamos ... participado de otro modo .”  
Hannibal levantó una ceja y rió entre dientes, admirando que no retrocediera en lo más mínimo. "Yo nunca dije eso. Te distraje de tu libro, así que gané. ¿O volverás a cumplir tu palabra?  
-¡Nunca lo haría, Hannibal! -le dijo Will, con la voz aguda y cortante.  
Hannibal arqueó una ceja y lo alcanzó, satisfecho cuando Will lo miró con desconfianza, inseguro y nervioso. La mirada se convirtió en ojos redondos y anchos que rápidamente se estrecharon, preparándose para una pelea mientras la mano de su marido se acercaba.  
Hannibal, sin embargo, simplemente tomó su mano y plantó un suave beso dulce de té en los nudillos de Will. Tenía una fracción de segundo de conformidad, una reacción instintiva ante el afecto que Will había tardado tanto, y entonces Will se alejó con una mirada oscura, dejando a Hannibal sonriéndole.  
-¡Estás más allá de lo incorregible! -le informó Will, acariciándole el bollo con una suave gracia que desmentía su tono oscuro.  
-Y usted es encantador cuando está agitado -dijo Hannibal-. Incapaz de resistir, agregó, "siempre y cuando no tengas nada que echarle a mi persona."  
Eso le valió otra mirada oscura, pero la diversión brilló en los ojos azules de Will junto con una cierta satisfacción de que sus métodos no pasaran desapercibidos.  
Hannibal sonrió, con las puntas de sus afilados dientes alfa desnudos mientras decía: -¿Prepararse a besarte con bastante frecuencia, Will, a menos que prefiera que lo diga?  
-No, no lo haría, y tú estás siendo absurdo -dijo Will, reuniéndose a pesar de su vergüenza-. Tomó un mordisco cauteloso de su bollo y se limpió la boca con su servilleta. -No soy ahora y nunca he sido hermosa , lord Clarges. Hay algunas cosas que la insistencia simplemente no puede cambiar. Los oídos de Sow no se convierten en bolsos de seda y los wallflowers no se convierten en bellezas sólo porque usted lo demanda. Hay un límite incluso a tu poder ".  
-¿Hay? -preguntó Hannibal, disfrutando de la muda y ardiente chispa de sus ojos azules. "Nunca me he dado cuenta de que ese es el caso".  
-¡Por supuesto que no! -se burló Will, tomando un sorbo de té antes de decir-: ¡Tu ego nunca permitiría la posibilidad!  
Hannibal se rió entre dientes, pero no dijo nada, continuó su desayuno, deleitándose con la cómoda facilidad de estar con su pareja. Nunca había imaginado que se trataran bien unos con otros en cualquier aspecto, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más Hannibal se dio cuenta de que eran increíblemente adecuados.  
Ahora sólo tenía que convencer a Will de eso.  
-Usted me preguntó acerca de mis planes, así que les diré que he hecho arreglos con los hombres del magistrado Crawford y con nuestro personal para que se sientan cómodos hoy -dijo Hannibal bebiendo su té-. -Le agradecería mucho que se limitara a la Casa y al jardín por ahora, Will. Todavía estás muy cerca de tu lesión y no debes esforzarte demasiado.  
Will lo miró, preguntas en sus ojos azules. ¿Te vas, Hannibal?  
-Tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos en Galley Field -dijo Hannibal, volviendo a llenar el té de Will y poniendo otro bollo en su plato-. "No voy a tardar mucho, pero quería que se hiciera cargo de antes de que nadie sabe que estamos aquí, con el fin de reducir el riesgo para usted. Cuando vuelva esta tarde, hay mucho que me gustaría decirle. Pero tengo que arreglar todo antes de intentarlo.  
Will absorbió eso, recordando que Galley Field estaba a menos de dos horas de distancia de Marsham Heath, frente a la Capital. Sabía que las fincas eran casi vecinas del gran esquema de las cosas, y se regañó por no haberlo recordado antes.  
Ni siquiera veinticuatro horas de su vuelo desde Hartford, y su marido se alejaba para ver a su propia familia. No era de extrañar, entonces, que hubiera intentado una adulación tan inútil. Como si Will pudiera alguna vez ser desviado por palabras floridas de alabanza sin sustancia.  
"No hay prisa por regresar a su compañía actual. He hecho lo suficiente por seis años, lord Clarges -le recordó Will, el anuncio de su esposo anunciando la balanza de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en los últimos días, la confirmación de que era tan típico y predecible como un hombre -especialmente un Alfa- podría ser. Le dio un cierto cruel placer de decirle a Aníbal: -Y Francisco estará conmigo.  
"Francis va a acompañar al personal para que vaya a recoger su guardarropa directamente de la tienda hermana de Avery; Tengo la esperanza de que todo esté terminado -dijo Aníbal, tratando de disuadirle con una sonrisa, consciente de la forma en que Will se cerró de repente y supo lo bastante bien la causa. Aunque debo admitir que eres un excelente capellán.  
-Francis se quedará conmigo -dijo Will, sin ánimo para ser convencido de bromas-. Se encontró con la mirada de Hannibal directamente, sin discutir, y dijo: -Jimmy puede ir, pero Francis está completamente a mi disposición.  
"Will, Francis es peligroso ..."  
“Estamos todos de nosotros peligrosa, Aníbal,” dijo Will, tapando la boca con la servilleta y dejándolo a un lado. "Yo incluido. Estaremos bien en tu ausencia. Tengo muchas cosas para cuidar ahora que estoy aquí y sólo estarías bajo los pies ".  
-Lo haré -dijo Hannibal, sin querer hablar de los detalles hasta que las cosas quedaran resueltas pero preparadas para hacer precisamente eso. -Francis no es el hombre que te imaginas que es ...  
-Afortunadamente para todos nosotros, estoy acostumbrado a estar continuamente decepcionado con mi estimación de los hombres que me rodean -dijo Will, acomodando su taza de té en su platillo con cuidado-. -Hay un buen viaje, señor Clarges.  
Will ... Se puso en pie al igual que Will, pero su pequeño compañero desapareció por la puerta con los hombros cuadrados y la espalda recta, un delgado soldado victorioso del campo de batalla.  
Hannibal se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla con un suspiro cansado, molesto por no haber tenido la oportunidad de explicarse a Will, o decirle lo que planeaba hacer. En el futuro, él sabía, él pondría la carroza delante del caballo si era necesario, siempre y cuando Will tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba para estar contento.  
Con poco otro recurso y con los hombres del magistrado Crawford y la totalidad del resto del personal dispuesto a vigilar de cerca a su compañero, Hannibal se puso de pie y fue a informar a Berger que se iban.  
Lo que le esperaba era incierto y ya estaba ansioso por volver y explicarle las cosas a Will con la conciencia tranquila.  
La casa de Marsham Heath era, de hecho, una estructura antigua y rústica, pero dotada de gente encantadora y amable que permanecía durante todo el año a pesar de la falta de presencia de la familia. Will, fiel a su naturaleza, se aplicó de inmediato a la oficina del agente adjunto a los establos casi vacíos e hizo el conocimiento de un Sr. Wells, que era brusco pero rápidamente se calentó cuando Will expresó un interés en los detalles de la finca, comenzando con la casa propia.  
-¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar las vidas de los que están aquí en Marsham Heath, señor Wells? -preguntó Will, mirándolo juntar la documentación solicitada en un paquete que iba a entregar más tarde a la casa propiamente dicha. "Este lugar ha estado acumulando valor durante años -al menos seis- y debe haber alguna medida de margen que pueda aplicarse a las renovaciones, aunque sólo sea por el bien de quienes viven aquí".  
-La plomería, señor Clarges -dijo el señor Wells, con una desgastada sonrisa mostrando sus dientes-. "Tubería adecuada. El resto de la ciudad lo tiene, pero Marsham nunca ha sido actualizado. Han pasado cerca de veinte años desde que un Lecter pisó el pie aquí, para estar seguro. "  
-¿Hay alguien a quien recomendar? -preguntó Will, decidido a hacer precisamente lo que había pensado hacer cuando sugirió por primera vez que viniera aquí, arreglar las cosas .  
Ayudaba que tenía el propósito secundario de distraerlo de la huida precipitada y casi inmediata de su marido de su presencia a los brazos de su amante.  
El Sr. Wells tuvo varias buenas recomendaciones, y Will pasó una buena parte del día con él en su oficina poniendo planes, mirando los dibujos técnicos de Marsham Heath trazado hace algunos años y trazando la mejor manera de plomizar la Casa sin perturbar la integridad de la estructura.  
Satisfecho por haber logrado algunos avances en sentirse útil después de su accidente, Will recolectó a Francis de su inquieto paseo fuera de la puerta y se dirigió de regreso a la Casa para almorzar.  
Una joven doncella tendía una pequeña mesa en el jardín trasero a su disposición, a petición de Will, con el viento capturando mechones de cabellos oscuros sueltos del moño en su nuca. Hizo una pausa cuando espió a Will, y un rubor rosado se elevó en sus mejillas pecosas.  
-Lo siento, lord Clarges, quería que terminara antes de llegar.  
"No, esta bien..."  
-Abigail -dijo, alisando el delantal y ofreciendo una pequeña reverencia que era más un gesto nervioso que una señal de respeto-. Abigail Hobbs.  
-Está bien, señorita Hobbs -dijo Will, sonriendo para asegurarle y sentarse. "Señor. ¿Dolarhído? ¿Podría traer otra silla, por favor? No tengo ganas de almorzar sola.  
-El personal va a venir, señor Graham -dijo Francis, mirando a la chica como si ofreciera una amenaza desconocida-. -Esperaré hasta que no estés solo.  
Will empezó a simpatizar más con la suma de su hermana de Francisco que estaba más apasionado en su cumplimiento del deber.  
Miró a Abigail para encontrarla mirándolo fijamente, un extraño anhelo en sus ojos azules y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.  
¿Abigail?  
-Discúlpeme -dijo ella, sacudida de su extraña fascinación-. "Yo ... te pido perdón, mi Señor, tú solo ... te ves diferente de lo que imaginé que lo harías."  
Las cejas de Will se alzaron en eso y ella se apresuró a decir, "quiero decir, por estar en guerra diez años y...”  
Will no pudo contener su risa suave y su mirada de vergüenza horrorizada fue tan abyecta que él apresuradamente dijo: "No, Abigail, por favor, no se ofenda! Me disculpo, pero yo soy el otro Lord Clarges. Mi marido es el médico que sirvió en la guerra. Se fue muy temprano. Debe haberlo extrañado.  
Ella soltó una suave risa de alivio, su sonrisa amplia y hermosa, y dijo: "Lo siento mucho, Lord Clarges! ¡No me di cuenta! Estabas aquí cuando subí esta mañana y pensé que eras ... el otro Lord Clarges.  
-No te preocupes, es un asunto confuso -le aseguró Will, todavía riendo-. -¿Vives en la ciudad, entonces, señorita Hobbs?  
-Sí, con mis padres, pero ...  
-Señorita Hobbs, adelante -dijo el señor Thatcher, llegando con un lacayo con el almuerzo de Will.  
-No, señor Thatcher, está bien -dijo Will, esperando que la bandeja quedara colocada y descargada. -¿Puedo pedir dos sillas? El señor Dolarhyde y la señorita Hobbs se unirán a mí. Por favor prepara otra bandeja, si no es demasiado molestia. "  
-Mi señor , la señorita Hobbs tiene deberes ...  
-No la mantendré demasiado tiempo -dijo Will, insistiendo-. "Ella es nativa de esta finca y yo soy un extraño. Me gustaría tener su perspectiva. "  
Totalmente desconcertado por la extrañeza de la petición, Mr. Thatcher, sin embargo, dijo: "Por supuesto, mi Señor. Por supuesto."  
Los espesos bosques de Marsham Heath dieron paso a los campos ondulantes que rodeaban Galley Field y Hannibal sonrió suavemente, anticipándose a ver a su pequeña familia nuevamente a pesar de lo que se había encargado de hacer.  
Galley Field, al igual que Hartford House, era una imponente estructura de piedra que ocupaba un parque grande y bien cuidado al final de un camino de grava sombreado por árboles. No era tan grande ni grandioso como Hartford, pero muy de moda al mismo tiempo y Hannibal instó a su caballo a un galope, ansioso por alcanzarlo.  
La puerta se abrió antes de que él pudiera incluso desmontar y Alana emergió, su vientre suavemente redondeado bajo los pliegues de su vestido, su pelo oscuro derramándose alrededor de su pálida cara. Detrás de ella y tan ansiosa llegó Margot llevando a Marissa en su cadera, y la niña inmediatamente se retorció para bajar.  
Hannibal sonrió y desmontó con prisa, aliviado, como siempre, de verlos sanos y felices.  
-¡Annibal! Berger, deberías haber dicho que estaba llegando! ¡Vergüenza para ti! "Dijo Alana, rápida a pesar del grueso del bebé y tirando de Hannibal en un abrazo sin importar el polvo del viaje.  
"Fue inesperado. Estamos temporalmente en Marsham Heath -anunció Hannibal, suspirando de felicidad cuando sus brazos se unieron a las manos de Margot y de Marissa, que le costó dolor en el pelo. ¡ Ah , pequeño demonio! ¿Estás enojado con la casa?  
"Siempre," Margot dijo, desalojando los dedos agarradores de Marissa y dando un paso atrás para ofrecerla a él.  
Hannibal la recogió con facilidad y le hizo cosquillas en el estómago, encantada por sus risas.  
-¿Qué te trae aquí, Hannibal? -preguntó Alana, recogiendo el pelo detrás de la oreja en un gesto ausente, con una sonrisa que se volvía burlona-. Margot se sentó a su lado como una pieza de rompecabezas, con el brazo alrededor de la espalda, ambos mostrando preocupación por su repentina aparición. "Señor. Berger nos informó de sus noticias terribles, así que ciertamente espero que no fue mi carta. Estaba destinado a mantenerte donde estabas, no animar a tu regreso.  
-No, Alana ... ¿entraremos? -preguntó, asintiendo con la cabeza para que Berger se llevara los caballos. Se puso en brazos a Marissa, sin importarle que volviera a tirar de su pelo, y escoltó a su pequeña casa dentro.  
-¿Cómo encontraste Hartford House a tu regreso? -preguntó Margot, llamando al servicio de la sala mientras Alana y Hannibal se acomodaban.  
-A ausente de tu padre -anunció Hannibal, dejando a Marissa caer cuando luchó y observó con cariño cómo empezaba a hacer el caos ocupado con una velocidad envidiable. Su mirada se trasladó a Margot cuando se sentó, graciosa y estudiada con la misma cautela que una perca. Esperó hasta que se acomodó antes de preguntarle: -¿Sabías que estaba cumpliendo una condena?  
-No, pero no me sorprende -dijo Margot, la tensión que la asfixiaba hasta la mención de su padre.  
-Honestamente, ¿debería sorprendernos a cualquiera de nosotros? -preguntó Alana, doblando la mano de Margot en la suya y dándole un cálido apretón. -¿Cuáles fueron los cargos?  
"Fraude", dijo Hannibal, estirando los brazos a lo largo del respaldo del sofá con un suspiro, relajándose en el lugar que había llamado a casa durante los últimos seis años, incluso antes de que Alana y Margot se hubieran unido a él. -Ha estado manejando mal a Hartford durante años, despreciando una suma considerable por la apariencia. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y lo detuvo, aunque nunca se recuperaron fondos. Me imagino que todo fue para pagar las deudas de Mason.  
“ Algunos ”, dijo Margot con una ligera sonrisa irónica,. "Estoy seguro de que no podría tocar lo que ha conseguido. Por favor,dime que has sabido dónde está.  
-No, no lo he hecho. Le envié a Berger que le contara las noticias en cuanto pudiera. Estoy nervioso de que su paradero sea un misterio y me preocupa por tu seguridad ", Aníbal suspiró, frotándose la frente. "Señoras, no puedo insistir en lo importante que es que abran todas y cada una de las cartas del Sr. Tier! ¡Sus vidas podrían muy bien depender de ello! No creo que él pensaría buscarte aquí, sino estar vigilante sin embargo."  
-Confía en mí, no lo haría pasar la puerta -dijo Alana, su dulzura habitual endureciéndose por un momento en pura amenaza. Yo le pondría a los perros.  
-Yo lo espero -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo cuando Marissa volvió a subir a su regazo, con la costura de su vestido rasgada y el pelo desordenado, pero su sonrisa encantada. Acarició la cálida bóveda de su cráneo y su sedoso cabello, suspirando suavemente. Después de un momento contemplativo, miró a las dos mujeres sentadas frente a él y dijo: "Señoras, me temo que estoy aquí para anunciar un cambio en nuestro arreglo".  
Ellos intercambiaron una mirada, pero fue Alana quien habló primero, diciendo: "No hemos tenido la oportunidad de cumplir nuestra promesa, Hannibal ..."  
-Estás liberado de tu promesa a mí, los dos -dijo, permitiendo que Marissa tirara de su brazo y juguete con el brazalete-. "Ustedes han ofrecido una gran cantidad de respiro a un mundo que de otro modo resultaría agotador en los últimos años, y eso es un pago suficiente por la fuga que les ofrecí".  
Alana frunció la boca. Margot parecía cautelosa y casi enojada, lo que llevó a Hannibal a decir, "Naturalmente, seguirá en el campus una vez que la escuela esté terminada. Los arreglos para su casa en los terrenos no serán cambiados. Por ahora, creo que sería mejor moverte a la playa cerca de la guarnición. Tengo amigos entre los soldados que te registrarán.  
"Odiaría dejar Galley Field tan cerca de entregar al niño, pero supongo que es lo mejor", dijo Alana, pensativa y preocupada. "Si Mason no se cuenta, somos demasiado rurales para la comodidad."  
"Continuaré apoyando a su familia, por supuesto, hasta que pueda obtener ingresos de la escuela", dijo Hannibal. "Y el estipendio para Marissa y el niño permanecerá, no importa las circunstancias."  
-Eso es demasiado generoso -dijo Margot con voz ronca pero tenso-. Hannibal  
-Margot, sé que tus experiencias con tu padre y tu hermano te han hecho comprensiblemente vacilante para sentirte endeudado con nadie -dijo Hannibal, la seriedad de su tono haciendo que ambas mujeres se relajaran un poco-, pero nos rescatamos unos a otros. Usted es una estudiante talentosa, Margot, y será un buen doctor. "Volvió su mirada penetrante a Alana, entonces, diciendo," y tú eres una de las muy raras personas en las que puedo confiar para manejar bien la Escuela, Alana. Estás embarazada, en parte, por tu promesa, y este niño no sufrirá por un cambio en nuestros planes.  
-Este niño no sufrirá en lo absoluto -dijo Alana firmemente, con una mano en el vientre. "Él tiene una casa, si está con nosotros o no."  
Hannibal tragó saliva, tocado.  
-Eso es lo que estás diciendo, Hannibal, ¿verdad? -preguntó Alana. -¿No sólo nuestro arreglo, sino que nuestras circunstancias han cambiado?  
-Lo es -admitió-. "Mi regreso a Hartford House me ofreció muchas sorpresas, y no la menor de las cuales es mi cónyuge".  
Alana y Margot sonrieron como si estuvieran en el taco, una presumida, la otra tranquila y feliz.  
"¿Qué?"  
"Nada, sólo te pondrá en un snit", dijo Alana, sonriendo. Ciertamente no era una apuesta entre nosotros.  
“ Apuestas , señoras? Una conducta tan escandalosa -dijo Hannibal, sorprendido por una suave risa. Recogió a Marissa de nuevo en su regazo cuando ella se lanzó al aire libre y la acunó allí, donde se retorció sólo un poco antes de sentarse, feliz de jugar con su reloj de bolsillo.  
"Bueno, hemos establecido un nuevo estándar para el escándalo", dijo Margot, levantando su mano atrapada para presionar un beso a los nudillos de Alana. Ambos vivimos aquí contigo en un libertinaje pecaminoso como nosotros.  
-Todos nos hemos beneficiado de esa percepción, pero estaré seguro de que tu notoriedad no te seguirá a la Escuela -dijo Hannibal, balanceando a la pequeña en su regazo-. "Tienes un futuro nuevo por delante, damas, igual que yo. Pero nunca te abandonaré, te lo prometo, ni dejaré esta pequeña querida aquí".  
Golpeó suavemente la nariz de Marissa para enfatizarla y le sonrió.  
-Admito que odiaría que la dejaras -dijo Margot, mirando a Marissa con un amor tan grande en sus ojos que todo lo demás palidecía en comparación-. Te extrañaría muchísimo, y siempre la has tratado como tuya.  
-Ella es mía -dijo Hannibal, acariciando los oscuros rizos de Marissa mientras bostezaba, bastante contenta de quedarse dormida en su regazo-. La he entregado.  
-Ya sabes lo que quiere decir, Aníbal -dijo Alana con ternura represiva. "No te burles de Margot o voy a ser obligado a convertirme en una cruz."  
Se acomodó en su asiento y acercó las piernas a su lado, curvándose hacia Margot, que se movió para acunarla.  
-Y luego me volveré una cruz -le advirtió Margot, con un brillo admirable en los ojos-.  
"Qué pequeña posibilidad siempre he estado en contra de eso", dijo Hannibal. -Siempre trataré a Marissa como mía; ni ella ni ninguno de vosotros, ni el bebé, jamás faltarán para nada. Eso fue parte de mi promesa, después de todo.  
"El amor es un pecado inocente por el que no debemos sufrir", dijo Alana suavemente, su mirada cada vez más lejana, incluso mientras el rostro de Margot se apretaba con dolor recordado. -Has cumplido tu promesa, Hannibal. Estaban a salvo. Vivimos vidas tranquilas y sin problemas. Mason nos hizo a ambos tan miserables ... Estoy orgulloso de que Marissa pensara en un hombre como tú como su padre.  
-Confía en mí, como un niño cuyo padre es un monstruo -dijo Margot, con la mirada fija pero encendida de dolor-, es mejor no saber de dónde realmente viniste, pero ¿tu marido sentirá lo mismo?  
-Aún no he hablado de esto con él -admitió Hannibal. "Yo quería resolver nuestra situación a su satisfacción y ver lo que se sentía cómodo con.Mientras que no puede ser capaz de llevar a todos a vivir en Hartford bajo mi protección, estoy seguro de que Will no se arrepiente Marissa pasar el tiempo suficiente con nosotros para se benefician de nuestra posición, él tiene una comprensión increíblemente aguda de la gente que lo rodea y nunca sería innecesariamente cruel, le diré todo con su permiso ".  
Alana miró a Margot y suavemente dijo, "Es tu decisión, Margot."  
Margot respiró profundamente y dijo: "Si confías en él, Hannibal, entonces es tanto tu historia como la nuestra. Hicimos girar al mundo un cuento de hadas para mantener sus lenguas ocupadas y sus mentes tan lejos de la verdad como podíamos Alana y yo ... sabes que nunca esperábamos que pudiéramos tener una familia como esta, tu promesa nos ha dado una familia.  
-Lo cual me hace doblemente responsable del niño que llevas ahora -dijo Hannibal-. Lo que lo hace tan mío como él es tuyo.  
“ El nuestro ,” Margot puso en la palabra tranquila pero firme.  
“ El nuestro ,” Hannibal en contra.  
-Todo este tiempo, Hannibal, nunca lo has preguntado una sola vez -dijo Alana, observándolo-. -¿No te has preguntado quién es su padre?  
"No", dijo Hannibal, la respuesta inmediata y firme. A menos que fuera Thomas Marlow, en cuyo caso los estoy sacando de inmediato.  
Alana se echó a reír, horrorizada, y Margot dijo: -Por favor, dale crédito por el gusto, Hannibal. Hemos sido exigentes con el propósito y Thomas Marlow simplemente no se mide. "  
-¡Pero es un hombre tan querido y cariñoso! Alana suspiró, su risa disminuyendo. "Uno nunca podría pedir un partidario más firme que el Sr. Marlow; sin embargo, me temo que nunca podríamos considerarlo un padre adecuado.  
-¿Quieres que te lo digamos, Hannibal? -preguntó Margot.  
Hannibal sacudió la cabeza negativamente, pensando en Will y su vasta capacidad de confianza cuando toda su vida le había enseñado lo mortalmente que podía ser. No me importa. Supongo que es alguien importante para uno o ambos y, francamente, no es asunto mío.  
-Vas a presentar a este niño como tu heredero , Aníbal -dijo Alana, regañándole con tanta dulzura. Aunque mantengo mi postura de que tu abuelo nunca habría caído en ella.  
-La familia no está determinada por la sangre, como bien saben ustedes dos -dijo Hannibal, mirando con afecto a los dos-. -Hemos sido una familia aquí, ¿verdad?  
-Y ahora tendrás otra -dijo Alana, añadiendo con un suspiro y un desmayo exagerado contra Margot-: El romance .  
-La pasión -dijo Margot, levantando las cejas por encima de sus expresivos ojos-.  
-Leíste demasiadas novelas -dijo Hannibal riéndose de sus bromas juguetonas-. Bajo sus aficionadas miradas, él tranquilamente admitió, "Él es ... indescriptiblemente maravilloso".  
-Bueno -dijo Alana, con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia-. “Supongo que usted acaba realmente tiene que tratar.”  
-En efecto -dijo Margot con deleite-. "Necesitamos todos los detalles de la Omega que ha logrado reunir su buena opinión en tan poco tiempo".  
-Dudo que pueda hacerle justicia -anunció Hannibal, pensando en su compañero. Pero ciertamente haré todo lo posible.  
Después de un delicioso almuerzo con Abigail y Francis, que se relajaron lo suficiente para finalmente comenzar a sonreír a Abigail en lugar de fruncir el ceño, Will decidió dar un paseo y ver más de los bosques que empujaban tan cerca de la casa propiamente dicha.  
-Pero Sr. Graham, hemos sido instruidos para mantenerte cerca ...  
-Si estás conmigo, Francis, entonces estoy cerca -dijo Will, inclinando su rostro a la ligera brisa y respirando hondo. "Mi cabeza está tratando de doler de nuevo y me encuentro inquieto."  
Francis echó una mirada de ansiedad al sol, lo que hizo que Will le dijera: -No vamos a ir muy lejos, ni nos vamos a ir por mucho tiempo. No tengo ganas de causar problemas, Francis, solo ... me siento inquieto y necesito aire fresco.  
Francis abrió la más mínima sonrisa y dijo con áspera renuencia: -Entonces tendremos un paseo, señor Graham.  
Will le sonrió, aliviado por eso, y se dirigió al otro lado del césped para llegar a la línea de árboles.  
Era tranquilo dentro pero no todavía. Acurrucados en las frondas de los árboles de hoja perenne y dispersos a lo largo de los copas altísimos de la madera altísima fueron las ardillas y los pájaros en su negocio ruidoso en un contexto de rítmica canción de rana arbórea. Will entró en el refrescante y fresco aire bajo las ramas altísimas y vio un fino sendero de ciervos que cortaba la abundante maleza. Se dirigió a ella con Francis en sus talones, respirando hondo y relajadamente y absorbiendo la calma.  
-¿Cómo has pasado tu tiempo desde que me viste, Francis? -preguntó Will, con la esperanza de distraerse de los pensamientos de Hannibal y el extraño dolor en su pecho que tan desesperadamente esperaba no sentir.  
-He entrado en la Armada, señor Graham -dijo Francis, con una voz ronca que sonaba más cerca de lo que Will esperaba, y alzó el paso un poco, no tan cerca de Francis como trató de convencer a Hannibal que era. Se sentía extraño de alguna manera estar con un Alfa que no era familia y no su marido, incómodo como un cabello fino soplado en el ojo, regañando e imposible de aliviar.  
-¿Viste muchos lugares? -preguntó Will, espiando un afloramiento de piedra por delante, los comienzos de las rocas que conducían a las mayores áreas de las minas.  
-Bastantes lugares, señor Graham, que me alegré de volver a casa a nuestras costas -dijo Francis-. "YO-"  
Se interrumpió de repente y se detuvo con la misma brusquedad, atrapando a Will por la cola de su chaqueta con la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle un paso.  
-Francis, ¿qué diablos? -preguntó Will, sorprendido de que lo tocara, pero el regaño murió cuando vio cómo Francis miraba hacia adelante como un perro de ave apuntando a la presa, las ventanas de la nariz quebradas y los ojos muy abiertos. Una punzada de inquietud se apoderó de él, entonces, y él susurró: -¿Qué es?  
"Sangre", dijo Francis, susurrando a cambio. Apesta a sangre.  
Will se volvió con sombría determinación a regresar rápidamente por el sendero, y cuando Francis se movió para detenerlo, dijo: -¡Alguien debe ser herido! ¡Podríamos ser los únicos en ayudarlos!  
"Señor. Graham- "  
Will rodeó el afloramiento rocoso y sólo se limitó a golpear a alguien que venía de un sendero cruzado.  
"Señor. Francis estaba a su lado en un instante, atrayéndolo de un lado a otro, su habitual deferencia abandonada a una amenaza erizada y genuina mientras se dirigía hacia el extraño.  
Will atrapó el olor cobrizo de sangre y el hedor de la manteca rancia, una combinación que probó en gran medida la fuerza de su estómago, incluso mientras miraba al hombre, el Alfa, que los miraba a su vez.  
Estaba vestido de leñador, pieles y cuero a pesar del calor, y miró a Will con los ojos blancos por todos lados, como si estuviera aturdido al ver una Omega en un lugar tal como Will iba a ver un extraño Alfa.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó él, su choque resonando en sus palabras.  
" Este es el Señor Clarges, y tú traspasas sus tierras ", dijo Francis, y el poder que él ocultó tan bien detrás de su desconfianza se mostró, el látigo de su voz Alfa comenzará. -¿Qué tiene que ver aquí?  
-Yo soy Hobbs -dijo, mirando a Francis a Will-. El encargado de los jardines.  
Marsham Heath no tiene jardinero -dijo Will, recuperando los sentidos lo suficiente como para notar la sangre fresca en las manos y la ropa de Hobbs, manchas de gotas de sardinas en su piel. ¿Hobbs? ¿Eres una relación de Abigail?  
" ¿ Abigail ?" Hobbs hizo eco, su mirada se tornó helada. -¿Y qué sabe usted de mi niña, lord Clarges ?  
-Que no es nada como su padre -dijo Will, con la sensación de que algo era fundamentalmente defectuoso con aquel hombre que lo hacía más corto de lo que deseaba. El olor de la decadencia hizo que el estómago de Will se revolviera y sólo parecía agitar a Francisco, que temblaba junto a él con la fuerza de su contención. -¿Por qué hay sangre en tus manos?  
-Estaba cazando -soltó Hobbs.  
-Yo no veo armas -dijo Will, con los hombros inclinados cuando el brillo de Hobbs se intensificó. -¿Y dónde está tu presa?  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo , señoría .  
Por un momento, Will estuvo seguro de que Francis lo aplastaría por su respuesta, pero en lugar de eso, el enfurecido Alpha dijo: -¡Estás cazando en sus tierras! Eres un ladrón , y tú le responderás, ¡si no, el Magistrado oirá esto!  
Hobbs se burló de él y volvió la mirada hacia Will.  
-Ligado a uno ya otro en una correa, ¿eh? -preguntó, su tono desagradable. -¿Te enfermo, pequeña Lordling? Estás enfermo , ¿no? Sólo el olor de mí vuelve tu tripa.  
" Usted se ocupará de su lengua -"  
-Francis -dijo Will bruscamente, aliviado cuando retrocedió, aunque estaba tenso como una cuerda de arco. "Señor. Hobbs, como encuentro a su hija una delicia, voy a disculpar sus comentarios y asumir que este comportamiento grosero de los suyos es el resultado de problemas que no tienen conocimiento de. Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, estén en un estado de ánimo mucho mejor y mucho menos conflictivo, por su propio bien. Por ahora, por favor dejen estos bosques y permitan que sigamos nuestro camino. "  
Hobbs lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos azules salvajes con algo primitivo, como si alguna parte de su naturaleza se hubiera torcido en sí mismo y hubiera dejado una herida suppurating que impregnó su olor con la corrupción.  
-Tú eres tan antinatural como yo -dijo Hobbs, y se echó a reír, aunque era un sonido forzoso e infeliz que tiraba de los nervios de Will como un gancho atrapado en la boca de una trucha. -¿Cómo lo lograste? Vincularse a alguien sin ellos ...  
-El siguiente insulto será el último que toleraré -dijo Will, endureciéndose de ofensa. -Siga en camino, señor Hobbs. Ahora .  
Francis se asomó hacia él, lo que le envió en su camino, aunque él se encogió para mirar hacia atrás en cuanto pudiera.  
-Bueno -dijo Will, respirando profundamente para despejar sus pulmones de ese olor malsano, aunque parecía que se le quedaba en la nariz de una manera que ni siquiera el olor de metal caliente de Francis podía cubrir. -Eso fue decididamente desagradable.  
Francis se quedó con una pronta disposición en medio del sendero, mirando a la dirección en que Hobbs se había ido, con los hombros tensos como si esperase que el otro Alpha regresara y arriesgara su ira.  
-¿Francis?  
-Deberíamos regresar, señor Graham -dijo Francis, bajando lentamente-. Sus ojos azules se deslizaron sobre la cara de Will cuando se volvió, pero él guardó sus pensamientos para sí. "Es peligroso estar en un lugar desconocido tan lejos de los demás".  
Will frunció el ceño, descontento con la idea de regresar tan pronto, pero se equivocó en el lado del sentido y admitió: "Sí, Francis. Creo que sería lo mejor después de todo. La cabeza me duele mucho, ahora, y creo que tendré que acostarme.  
Se volvió hacia donde habían venido, volviendo de nuevo hacia la casa, pero sus pensamientos se quedaron allí en el bosque, viviendo en un alfa que apestaba a sangre y podredumbre y se preguntaba cómo había visto la verdad sobre la tierra. Will se retorció, fea unión.


	25. Chapter 25

El sol ya se estaba moviendo hacia el horizonte antes de que Hannibal se dispusiera a regresar a Marsham Heath, los planes se instalaron detrás de él y todo el asunto se puso a descansar. A esta hora de la próxima semana, Galley Field estaría tan vacío y tranquilo como lo había sido cuando llegó allí hace más de seis años, fumando y herido y plagado de pesadillas, para tomar residencia en aislamiento.  
Su vida no podía ser más diferente ahora. Lo que había intentado escapar, ahora cabalgaba hacia él, ansioso y ansioso por reunirse. La imagen de Will brillaba en su mente, en su corazón, una luz brillante que se esforzó por alcanzar.  
Intentó, y fracasó, planear lo que le diría a Will. Nunca podía predecir a su compañero en nada, y no se molestó en hacer nada más que estar preparado para decirle la verdad, ahora que tenía los detalles para dar respuesta a las preguntas que Will le haría.  
La pequeña ciudad de Moseley se iluminó cuando pasaron por su camino hacia Marsham Heath, y la capital era una neblina en el horizonte. La nube de niebla que se había acumulado a lo largo del día reflejaba un resplandor amarillo de las numerosas farolas, la luz visible incluso desde esta distancia.  
Las lámparas de Marsham Heath estaban encendidas también, un sendero acogedor y llamativo para guiarlo a su casa, y Hannibal instó a su caballo más rápido, diciendo, "¡Rápido, ahora, Berger, y podríamos hacer la cena!"  
-¡Eso sería bienvenido, milord! -Berger llamó, su caballo robusto se alzó rápidamente-.  
Mr. Thatcher tenía la puerta abierta justo al llegar, dejando a Berger para entregar los caballos.  
-¿He perdido la cena, Thatch?  
-No, mi Señor; sin embargo, su señoría ha pedido una bandeja en su suite -dijo Mr. Thatcher, encerrando la puerta de la casa por la noche. "Igual de bien. El comedor verdaderamente no es como deberíamos preferir. ¿Quieres que envíe una bandeja a tu suite también?  
-¿Ha subido todavía?  
-No, mi Señor, todavía no -contestó Mr. Thatcher, arrastrándose a su lado. Debería haber estado jubilado hace diez años, se dio cuenta Hannibal. Era ciertamente hora para él de honrar su deber a la gente en el cuidado de la familia de Lecter.  
Aníbal debatió un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que el señor Thatcher preguntó: -¿Debe haber algún cambio, mi Señor?  
-No, Thatch, haz lo que te ha dicho -dijo Hannibal-. Pero mantenga la bandeja por un momento. Enviaré a Berger con algunas instrucciones.  
-Sí, mi Señor -dijo Thatcher, y se alejó mientras Hannibal avanzaba rápidamente.  
Marsham Heath no era casi tan grande como Hartford House, siendo en su mayoría un refugio de caza, pero era cómodo y se jactó de una biblioteca muy bien guardado y espacioso debido a la aversión del duque a la caza a pesar de la predilección de su cónyuge por ella . Aníbal agradeció su buena suerte de tener un antecesor tan educado para hacer una habitación tan encantadora, y puso sus planes mientras limpiaba y cambiaba su ropa.  
-Ah, Berger -dijo cuando volvió su criado y terminó de escribir su pequeña nota-. Lo dobló y se lo entregó a Berger junto con una caja de plata antigua que había reclamado de sus pertenencias en Galley Field. "Toma, toma estas escaleras y ve que están colocadas en la bandeja de Will. Asegúrese de que se queden allí, la mente. No quiero que se vague.  
-Por supuesto, milord -dijo Berger, tomando los objetos-. "¿Algo más?"  
-Sí, algunos -dijo Hannibal, respirando hondo para calmar sus nervios. "Esto es lo que necesito que hagas...”  
Un suave golpe en la puerta llamó la atención de Will de los planes que estaba revisando y levantó la vista. "Adelante."  
Francis se movió a través de la puerta ya un lado, diciendo: -Es uno de los sirvientes con una bandeja, señor Graham.  
-Muy bien, Francis, gracias -dijo Will, y se detuvo en su lectura de los papeles de la finca cuando el lacayo llevaba su bandeja, nervioso de que Francis lo fulminara con la mirada.  
-Francis, puedes bajar y cenar -dijo Will, preguntándose cómo podía soportar el hombre una vigilancia tan constante e intensa.  
-Gracias, mi señor -dijo, y Will decidió enviarlo a descansar con más frecuencia, aunque sólo fuera para tener unos momentos para él.  
El lacayo levantó la tapa de la bandeja y retrocedió esperando aprobación.  
-Gracias -murmuró Will, pero comprobó su decisión de aprobarlo cuando divisó una caja de plata vieja, de aspecto costoso, encima de una hoja de papel doblada. "¿Qué en la tierra?"  
El corazón le latía con fuerza, no había ni una pequeña parte de él temiendo que esto fuera otra amenaza, que Marsham Heath no estaría más seguro que Hartford House, que tendrían que empacar todo y moverse de nuevo e incluso Hannibal no podría encontrarlo. .  
Sus manos temblaban mientras lo desdoblaba, pero decididamente empezó a leer.

Will ,  
Por favor, hazme el honor y gracia con el placer de tu compañía en la biblioteca donde podamos compartir una cena simple juntos. Si prefieres comer solo en tu habitación, por supuesto que no te molesta, sólo deseo verte por un tiempo antes de que el sueño nos lleve a la mañana.  
Por favor encuentre con esta nota una muestra de mi estima. Espero que lo use con placer, sabiendo que es precioso para mí y con la expectativa de que mis afectos sigan el dar, sin presunción para su regreso.  
Tuya,  
Hannibal

Lo leerá dos veces y miró al lacayo, desconcertado.  
-¿Cuándo regresó Su Señoría? -preguntó, con firmeza y firmeza. Dobló la nota y la metió en el bolsillo del chaleco detrás del reloj, con los dedos retorcidos sobre él y el corazón palpitante.  
-Hace media hora y más, mi Señor -le dijeron, y Will miró hacia la habitación de Aníbal, preguntándose que no lo había oído.  
-¿La bandeja no es de tu agrado?  
-La bandeja le va bien, gracias, sólo dame un momento, por favor -dijo Will, y recogió la caja antigua.  
Era pesado y sedoso, frío, calentándose al tacto de sus dedos como si despertara de un largo sueño. No pudo resistirse a pasar las puntas de los dedos sobre la filigrana, admirando la complejidad del trabajo realizado, las vides enroscadas y las hojas rizadas y las palomas en varias etapas de reposo. Hizo una pequeña manivela en el pequeño pestillo y lentamente abrió la tapa.  
El revestimiento de terciopelo rojo estaba envejecido pero vibrante. El perfume de las rosas y el débil perfume le llegaban, el recuerdo capturado de alguien que una vez había atesorado este regalo.  
Un anillo de plata estaba dentro, la mitad de largo que el dedo anular de Will, una impresionante obra de arte de un maestro artesano. No había joyas, nada ostentoso para restarle a los delicados remolinos y crestas que hacían un cuadro abstracto que recordaba el agua que fluía. Cuanto más lo veía Will, más vio: la sugerencia de un estante de ciervo, el más pequeño destello de la escala de un pez, un país de las maravillas de las criaturas del bosque que se escondían en un paisaje de plata.  
Will tragó fuerte cuando volvió el anillo y vio grabado en la espalda, Saule, mi Reina de hadas, con todo mi amor, Cyrus .  
Lo pondrá de nuevo en la caja con reverencia, respetuoso de su significado. Hannibal, supuso, tenía muy pocos recuerdos de la madre que nunca había conocido, y había confiado en éste a las manos de Will.

" Espero que lo lleve con placer, sabiendo que es precioso para mí y con la expectativa de que mis afectos sigan el dar, sin la presunción de su regreso ..."  
" Tengo algunos negocios para cuidar de campo en el Galley ... Cuando regrese esta noche, hay una gran cantidad Quisiera decirle. Pero tengo que arreglar todo antes de intentarlo ... "  
Will cerró la caja, tomando una respiración profunda que aún sostenía el aroma de perfume y rosas. Su fe había sido completamente sacudida por la rápida deserción de Aníbal, la parte de él que era el hijo de su padre condenando sus acciones por temor. Lo avergonzaba saberlo, pero cuanto más reflexionaba sobre él, más se daba cuenta de que era infinitamente más fácil creer lo peor de su marido que creer que Hannibal podría optar por dejar a un lado la vida que amaba. .. para él .  
"¿Mi señor?"  
Will miró al lacayo mientras se ponía de pie, poniéndose la chaqueta con prisa y apretando la caja en la mano.  
"Por favor, lleve mi bandeja abajo y deje que el personal la tenga, si así lo desean", dijo, moviéndose hacia la puerta. -Me uniré a Lord Clarges en la biblioteca.  
"Si mi señor."  
" Espero que lo lleves con placer, sabiendo que es precioso para mí y con la expectativa de que mis afectos sigan el dar ... "  
Siguió resonando en la mente de Will como si Hannibal hubiera llegado dentro de él y lo hubiera escrito en su carne. Aquellos no eran los sentimientos de un hombre que tenía la intención de abandonarlo. Ésos eran los sentimientos del hombre que le había sostenido la mano y lo miraba con lágrimas pintando rastros por sus pómulos rígidos, insistiendo en que lamentaba lo que había pasado entre ellos.  
Insistiendo en que él volvería a juntar su potencial destrozado.  
El corazón de Will se negó a ralentizar su paso, tronando en su pecho mientras el calor le picaba la piel. Tomó la escalera principal hasta la planta baja y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, de repente nervioso e inseguro, cuestionándose a sí mismo, seguro de que estaba malinterpretando las intenciones de su marido. El acantilado que frecuentaba sus pesadillas estaba allí en el fondo de su mente, burlándose de él con su presencia. La simple gota que ofrecía era casi tan mortal como la sensación que despertó en el corazón de Will al pensar en su marido. Sabían que los dos estaban íntimamente ligados.  
Amar era el acto de un tonto. Ser amado era simplemente inconcebible.  
Tener ambos era hundirse de ese acantilado sin esperanza de rescate o seguridad del futuro, y casi lo superó, pero él se negó a permitirlo. Se reprendió por un cobarde y entró en la biblioteca antes de que pudiera ir más lejos en ese tren de pensamiento.  
Un fuego ardía con un calor alegre en la chimenea y varias lámparas se encendieron, arrojando la habitación en un suave resplandor dorado. Una mesa se había colocado en el centro de la habitación, un candelabro pesado iluminando una simple decoración de ramas de hoja perenne con flores recién cortadas y dos ajustes de lugar.  
"Will", dijo Hannibal, moviéndose de las sombras cerca de la ventana donde había estado mirando hacia la ciudad de abajo. Estaba sombrío mientras se movía hacia la luz, su olor cálido se curvaba a través de los sentidos de Will y aliviaba la tensión que había surgido desde su partida. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el viento recorriera sus sentidos con la promesa de consuelo.  
-Me dijeron que habías vuelto -dijo, con las palabras calmadas y suaves. Sin embargo, cuando Hannibal los oyó, frunció el ceño en respuesta a la reserva de Will, sabiendo muy bien lo que escondía.  
-Pensaste que no lo haría -dijo, deteniéndose a varios metros de distancia, dándole a Will espacio para sentirse libre de obstáculos, cualquier decisión que pudiera tomar.  
-Pensé que querrías visitarte con tu familia -dijo Will, maravillado por su propia calma, aliviado al sentir que su sombrío destacamento permanecía firmemente en su lugar a pesar de la turbulenta oleada de emociones que se disputaban dentro de él-. desaparecer."  
-No tengo ninguna intención de desaparecer de nuevo -dijo Hannibal, y su mirada ámbar cayó sobre la caja que Will sostenía. ¿Cómo encuentras mi regalo?  
"Hermoso," dijo Will, volviéndola una vez entre sus dedos con un pequeño ceño fruncido. Se lo tendió a su marido, sintiendo una punzada de decepción de Hannibal como un toque físico. -No puedo aceptarlo, Hannibal. Es, de hecho, muy precioso, pero tanto su significado como sus afectos se encuentran en otra parte ".  
Hannibal no hizo ningún movimiento para tocar la caja o tomarla de él.  
"No", dijo, la única palabra vibrante y gutural, retumbando con el tono de Alfa que resonaba a través del pecho de Will hasta sus huesos. "Ellos no."  
Will dejó caer su mano, sosteniendo la caja contra su estómago. Se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Hannibal, sus ojos azules vivos y buscados, apoyados como para una tormenta inminente.  
-Usted fue a Galley Field, Hannibal -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa irónica, pero le molestaba-. Lo molestaba. Era más inquietante para Will de lo que él podía apropiadamente dar sentido y lo demostraba en la forma en que su calma se deslizaba lo suficiente como para desnudar la agitación debajo.  
-Lo hice -anunció Hannibal, con las manos unidas a la espalda, inclinando la cabeza hacia la luz del fuego para que persiguiera su perfil perfecto en naranja y oro. "Fui por varias razones, Will. Uno de los cuales era para traer el anillo de mi madre para ti. Es mi único recuerdo de ella que tengo. Sabía que apreciarías su importancia.  
-Lo hago, pero confieso que no entiendo, Hannibal -dijo Will, con los labios apretados en lo que era casi un ceño fruncido. -¿Por qué querrías que tuviera esto? Y tu nota ... "  
"Deseo que lo tengas, Will, porque tú eres el que más me importa", dijo Hannibal, extendiendo la mano para cerrar los dedos de Will sobre la caja con un suave apretón, la fuerza en sus manos despertando un vivo deseo En voluntad de sentir más de su toque suave. Sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos buscaron a Will, profundo y lleno de esperanza. Y la nota era la simple verdad, Will. No me gustaría nada más que llevar tu anillo y permitirme ser tu marido en verdad.  
Los labios llenos de Will se separaron, medio choque, discurso medio abortado. Se mordió el labio inferior un momento antes de preguntar: -¿Has dicho lo mismo a Alana?  
"Alana nunca ha visto ni tocado este anillo, y con razón", dijo Hannibal, con los dedos sobre la mano de Will en una suave caricia. "Siempre lo he guardado para la persona con quien compartiría mi vida como igual. Esa persona es usted, Will. Esa persona será siempre y sólo tú.  
La larga garganta de Will funcionó en un trago, pensamientos que se mecían en sus ojos. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, no fue capaz de dar voz al repentino silencio en él como la pausa grávida que sigue el tolling de una campana. Toda su vida lo único que había deseado era formar parte de una familia adecuada, ser útil e importante para alguien, tener un pequeño rastro de amor, y ahora su marido se paraba frente a él hablando como si tal cosa fuera realmente posible .  
"T-que es ..." Sus palabras le escaparon, sus argumentos lo abandonaron. Quería recordar a Hannibal todas las razones por las que tal cosa nunca podría ser verdad, pero cada vez que trataba de hacerlo, descubrió que no podía.  
"Pido disculpas por ser tan adelante, pero debo hablar mi mente. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte, Will -dijo Hannibal, el calor de su cuerpo alcanzando a Will incluso con la distancia, enhebrado con el seductor aroma alfa de él. Quiero contarte todo, incluso las cosas que me avergüenzan.  
-Ya te he dicho antes que tu voluntad de hablar de lo que te avergüenza te da crédito, Aníbal -dijo Will, agarrando su autocontrol con todas sus fuerzas, deseando con todo en él creer que esto podía ser cierto. Había peleado tanto tiempo solo que la perspectiva de que Aníbal estuviera en serio casi lo superó.  
Casi .  
"Will ..." Hannibal respiró, dejando caer su mirada. "No siempre me he conducido de una manera que me hace sentir orgulloso, como bien sabes. Ustedes han soportado el peso de mis fallas y han sufrido las consecuencias de mis acciones ... Temo añadir a su conocimiento y construir una pared entre nosotros que nunca se puede romper. Sin embargo, yo no quitaría lo menos de ti, aunque te pueda hacer daño.  
-Lo oiré -dijo Will, la desesperada ansiedad de Aníbal llenándolo por su vínculo. Lo despertó para responder, para ofrecer consuelo que sirvió para volver a controlar sus pensamientos y emociones dispersas. Cubrió las manos de Hannibal con su propia libre y la apretó para llamar su atención, diciendo de nuevo. -Lo oiré, Aníbal. Incluso las cosas que pueden hacerme daño. Ya me he lastimado.  
-Y yo he sido responsable de todo esto -dijo Hannibal-. -¿Qué haría yo para ahorrarte ahora?  
-Pasarme es tener compasión de mí -dijo Will, con una voz tan firme como su convicción, y tan inquebrantable. "Dime lo que necesitas decirme y decidiré cuándo has terminado si voy a usar este anillo ... o arrojar algo a tu cabeza."  
Coincidió con una sonrisa de su sombrío esposo y Hannibal se rió entre dientes, llevando las manos de Will a sus labios por un beso y presionando su mejilla contra ellos como un gran gato ronroneante.  
-Como eres mi marido -dijo Hannibal, levantando la cabeza-. -Entonces haré lo que dices. Ven y únete conmigo. Esto no es más un cuento para la cena que para un salón, pero tampoco es una historia para el estómago vacío ".  
-Esto es bastante horrible -dijo Will, sus nervios haciendo otra aparición cuando Hannibal lo sentó en su pequeña mesa de la cena y llamó al servicio. Colocó la caja de plata junto a la pieza central, admirando el brillo de la luz del fuego en su superficie y el potencial que había dentro.  
Su cena llegó sin fanfarria y fue desempaquetada con prisa eficiente, sin duda bajo las instrucciones de Hannibal que se dejaron solos.  
Una vez que lo hicieron, Aníbal tomó su copa de vino y dijo: -Sé que has oído hablar de mis hazañas en la ciudad, Will, y mencionaste a Alana Bloom, así como a mi hija. Me doy cuenta de que lo que voy a decirte pondrá a prueba tu confianza en mí ... Sólo te pido que me escuches antes de decidir si me crees o no.  
Will tomó un sorbo de su propio vino y dijo: -Muy bien, lord Clarges. Proceder."  
"Alana Bloom no es ahora y nunca ha sido mi amante", dijo Hannibal, dejando su comida por la alegría de ver a su esposo a la luz del fuego.La visión de Will era casi tan abundante, encontró, satisfaciendo un hambre que había crecido a través de la horas sin él. "Lo que tuvimos fue un arreglo-prometí mantener a ella ya su familia a salvo, y ella prometió pagar mi bondad."  
"¿Seguro de qué, Hannibal?" Preguntó Will, notando lo inquieto que estaba su marido.  
-La señorita Alana Bloom fue una vez la señora Mason Verger -dijo Hannibal, y Will se recostó en su silla sorprendido-.  
" ¿ Casado ?", Dijo. "Esperaba muchas cosas, Hannibal, pero no eso. ¿Es ella la razón por la que sigue a Mason Verger?  
-Por su causa, y por el bien de su hermana gemela, Margot, que vivió con ellos cuando se casaron por primera vez -dijo Aníbal, cogiendo su tenedor para tomar unas cuantas mordidas, fortificando lo que vendría. -Mason siempre ha sido un tipo de mala reputación con las peores cualidades que un hombre puede tener, aunque su padre lo alabó a los cielos.  
-Sé consciente -dijo Will, musitando-. Cuando conocí al señor Verger, habló de su hijo ausente en términos de alabanzas brillantes. Reconozco que no lo conocía mucho antes de que me diera cuenta de su robo y lo tratara, pero no esperaba que el hijo del que hablara estuviera casado con su amante.  
-Mason se trasladó a la capital con la moneda de su padre mucho antes de llegar a Hartford House, y Alana no es mi amante -insistió Hannibal, volviendo a buscar su vino, aunque nunca había sido un hombre capaz de encontrar mucha fortificación de ánimo. "El Sr. Verger pensó tan bien de su hijo que lo envió a ganar una fortuna a través del matrimonio con toda la confianza que Mason tendría éxito.Mason siempre ha sido un wastrel, un hombre cruel y descuidado sin moral o la moderación. ser encantador cuando él elige ser y él manejó a gusano su manera en el conocimiento de la familia de Bloom. "  
-Había oído que la señorita Bloom estaba asociada con la familia mercantil del sur de ese mismo nombre -dijo Will, curioso por el cuento. Cuando Hannibal le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, aclaró: -Nadie se atrevería nunca a hablarme de ella, por supuesto, pero oí un poco de información. Estaba en Hartford, Hannibal, no en un claustro.  
Eso trajo una sonrisa a la boca de su marido, pero el asunto en cuestión era demasiado serio para que se desviara por mucho tiempo.  
-Sí, se le asoció, además de un generoso donativo y un premio demasiado fino para que Mason pasara por encima, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su problema de apuestas -dijo Hannibal, con un gruñido suave que matizaba sus palabras. "La maniobró en una posición muy comprometedora, asegurando que la boda se callara para no alertar a sus acreedores, y se instalaron en la Capital en el momento en que regresé de la guerra".  
-Qué cosa tan viciosa -dijo Will, preocupado arrugando la frente-. Sintió una punzada de simpatía por ella, a esta joven a la que había intentado no pensar jamás. Sabía que no era mucho mayor que él. Habría sido aún más joven aún cuando conoció a Mason, tal vez fácilmente atraída hacia algo que no entendía. "Eso debió de ser aterrador para ella, siendo una joven de buen nivel de vida puesta en tal posición, atrapada en el matrimonio con un hombre que la había usado de una manera tan malvada." No puedo imaginar que eso hizo mucha paz dentro de su casa. "  
-No, ciertamente no, como me contaron más tarde: su familia pagó su dote con la condición de que nunca volviera a contactar con ellos y Mason aceptó -anunció Hannibal frunciendo el ceño-. el potencial que su matrimonio le ofrecía, y continuó comportándose de la misma manera imprudente y egoísta que siempre había hecho, incluso cuando la hermana gemela de Mason, Margot, fue enviada a vivir con ellos, no lo mantuvo en jaque. de la dote de Alana dentro de un año ".  
-¿Todo esto? -preguntó Will, aturdido. Sería difícil presionar hasta su propia modesta dote dentro de un año.  
-Todos los setenta mil -dijo Aníbal, y no se hubiera acostumbrado a cosas asombrosas, podría haber escupido su vino.  
Él estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, y se tragó su lugar, aunque sus ojos se abrieron con respecto a la suma.  
"Cuando los acreedores llamaron, abandonó tanto a Alana como a Margot", dijo Hannibal. "Los dos se mudaron a una pensión y tomaron lavado para vivir".  
-Debe haber sido terriblemente difícil para ellos adaptarse -dijo Will, porque podía imaginarlo con toda claridad: la querida hija de una familia monada y su cuñada sin experiencia de trabajo, pero encontrándose forzada para ajustar o morir de hambre. "Qué pena que su familia no los ayudara. Seguramente, dadas las circunstancias, podrían reavivar sus afectos por ella y dejar su cólera de lado? "  
"Temía que no lo hicieran y el miedo se quedó con la mano", dijo Hannibal, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ella ya había perdido su respeto por la manera de su matrimonio y Mason no les había hecho amigos en su tiempo con ellos. En esencia, no tenían a quien acudir.  
-Ni siquiera el señor Verger, puesto que estaba preso por ese punto -dijo Will, haciendo una mueca ante las consecuencias.  
-No habría ayudado de ninguna manera -le aseguró Hannibal-. "El señor Verger es un monstruo cuyo único amor es para su hijo ... Margot fue tratada más como una ... diversión de la familia que una hija. Antes de ser enviada a la capital para ser civilizada por la pesada mano de su hermano, incluso las familias cercanas a las Vergers no tenían ni idea de que era la hermana de Mason.  
Las mejillas de Will se ruborizaron de ojeras y su cabeza se inclinó, su boca se puso en esa manera obstinada que Hannibal reconoció inmediatamente como temperamento peligroso.  
“Un diversiones de la familia , dice?”, Preguntó, colocando el vaso de vino abajo con cuidado.  
-Lo más desafortunadamente. Tiene una mente brillante y es tan evidente que su padre es mejor ", dijo Hannibal. "Pero sí, ella fue tratada abominablemente. Teniendo en cuenta su experiencia con su propia familia, usted sabe muy bien lo que debe haber sufrido.  
La boca de Will se tensó, pero sus ojos azules eran vagos, su mente alineando sus propias experiencias con las de esta mujer desconocida. "Hay un parentesco en el sufrimiento, ¿no es así? Me alivia que no haya añadido inadvertidamente a sus problemas. "  
"Ninguna acción que podrías soñar con tomar podría haberlo hecho", dijo Hannibal, llenando su copa y la de Will. -La señorita Verger no sabía nada de su confinamiento, es comprensible que no esté cerca de su padre o de su hermano.  
Comieron en silencio un momento más mientras Will volvía la información, examinándola cuidadosamente en contra de su propia percepción de la situación.  
-¿Y cómo se cruzaron sus caminos con los tuyos? ¿Dos lavanderas y el marqués de Clarges? -preguntó Will, tomando otro pequeño bocado de su comida. "Seguramente nunca tuviste ocasión de conocerlos en tus círculos sociales, teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias."  
Hannibal tomó un sorbo de su vino para aclararse la garganta antes de decir: "No tenía idea de que Margot estaba en la Capital y nunca había puesto los ojos en Alana en mi vida. Sucedió una noche cuando yo estaba dejando mi práctica, como una cuestión de hecho. Un pequeño y mugriento erizo me corrió y me rogó que viniera con él lo antes posible, diciendo que la señorita Verger necesitaba ayuda y lo había enviado por mí. La señorita Verger , dijo, había insistido mucho en que me dijera su nombre.  
Will frunció el ceño y bajó los cubiertos, el serio tono de Hannibal advirtiéndole que no le gustaría lo que vendría.  
"Naturalmente, me sorprendió escuchar que había un miembro de la comunidad de Hartford en la Capital que necesitaba ayuda, y como médico no podía ignorar una petición de ayuda", dijo Hannibal, con los ojos entrecerrados al recordar aquella noche. , entonces, y se inclinó sobre la mesa para tocar la mano de Will. -Si prefiere no oír ...  
-Me comprometo a oírlo todo -dijo Will, aunque estaba nervioso por saber qué iba a hacer tensar al cuerpo entero de Hannibal con una mezcla de ira y horror. -Esto es muy personal, Hannibal. Margot y Alana, ¿te molesta que me lo digas?  
-No -dijo Hannibal, apretando los dedos, pero sin soltarlo-. "Eso es parte de la razón por la que fui a Galley Field, Will, para asegurar que la verdad de lo que les pasó estaría a salvo en sus manos. Eres un hombre de gran discreción, a quien confío implícitamente, y tanto Alana como Margot confían en mí implícitamente.  
"Eso es muy halagador, pero ... no, por favor continúe", dijo Will, agradecido por los dedos que se entrelazaron en los suyos, fuertes y reconfortantes.  
"Llegué a un furor", dijo Hannibal, relajándose un poco mientras tocaba a su esposa, aprovechando su fuerza. "Encontré a Mason huyendo de su habitación, borracho y sangriento. Había golpeado a Margot casi al borde de la muerte y había ... los más violentamente los maltrataron en un intento sádico de realinear sus preferencias ".  
-¿Preferencias? -preguntó Will en un áspero susurro, aún luchando contra el disgusto que le llenaba al mencionar una violencia tan cruel y viciosa. Incluso sin detalles, era difícil aislar su empatía y su estómago se rebeló contra su imaginación. Apenas podía discernir dónde había terminado su propia reacción y el de Hannibal, su marido estaba tan profundamente perturbado.  
"Más específicamente, su preferencia por el otro", dijo Hannibal, observando el amanecer en la cara de Will.  
-La señorita Bloom y la señorita Verger están ...  
"Sí", confirmó Aníbal, respirando un suspiro de alivio por tener todo eso. "Por todos los años que los he conocido, han vivido como casados. En la ausencia de Mason, habían ampliado su amistad en amor. Cuando regresó, con fondos y recursos, los siguió con la esperanza de recurrir a la familia de Alana con el pretexto de ganar su perdón. No esperaba encontrar a Alana y Margot eran cómodamente domésticas sin él. Bruto que es, se tomó la excepción. "  
Aunque no estaba familiarizada con el funcionamiento de un cuerpo femenino beta, Will estaba bastante familiarizado con los suyos para saber qué métodos utilizaría un monstruo como Mason Verger para afirmarse sobre dos mujeres que él sentía ofendido, y él dobló cada pedacito de su formidable en contra de su impotente imaginación.  
Hannibal apretó de nuevo su mano, una fuerza de tierra contra su Regalo, una paleta en el río de su imaginación furiosa.  
"Él ... a los dos abusado por igual ", dijo Aníbal, su énfasis haciendo Will Blanch y vuelve la cara, los ojos cerrados y el corazón dolorido por los dos. Alana, engañada en un matrimonio que ella no quería a un monstruo que no podía escapar. Margot, maltratada por un padre y un hermano que deberían haberla querido. Ambos de ellos encontraron consuelo y el amor en los brazos del otro y el mundo tuvo a bien aplastarlos como si sus sentimientos y deseos eran irrelevantes en una sociedad que atendía a los hombres y sus apetitos violentos. Se llenó el corazón de Will tanto con dolorosa simpatía como lo hizo indignación en su nombre.  
-Si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave, habría estado enfermo con él -admitió Hannibal, alisando el pulgar sobre los nudillos de Will, tanto para calmarse como Will. -No tenía el lujo de complacer mi disgusto. , Me encontré con que tenía que decidir si involucrar a Mason y mantenerlo responsable de lo que había hecho o salvar la vida de su hermana ".  
-Eso no es una elección -susurró Will, las palabras se ahogaron de angustia-.  
-No, no por la mitad -dijo Hannibal-. "Decidí atender a las señoritas, no estaba segura de que salvaría a Margot, pero de alguna manera lo hice ... Cuando se mantuvo estable, Mason había desaparecido hacía tiempo y los policías se negaban a mantener el orden en esa parte de la ciudad y sus vecinos eran del tipo que nunca se involucraban en los asuntos de los demás ".  
Will palideció y tomó en silencio un trago de su vino, enfermo por lo poco Aníbal había compartido. No ignoraba los males que los hombres podían visitar en los que los rodeaban y su conocimiento sólo lo hacía aún más espantoso.  
-Eso es ... indescriptiblemente vil -susurró. -Gracias por mantener los detalles vagos por mi bien.  
-Por mi propia y la tuya. Fue una visión terrible que no tengo ganas de volver a visitar de ninguna manera ", dijo Hannibal. "Ellos estaban tan profundamente heridos que no podían cuidar unos de otros y no tenían a quien acudir. Los hice llevar a un Cenobium y cuidé de ellos hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente bien para hacer el viaje al campo de Galley.  
Will absorbió eso, asintiendo sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho. Encajó sus dedos en los de Hannibal y dijo: -Eso fue muy amable de hacer, Hannibal, llevándolos a algún lugar seguro para que los cuidaran. Difícilmente podrías salvar sus vidas y convertirlas en la calle.  
-No pude -dijo Hannibal, lanzando un suspiro. "Margot nació en Hartford. Ella es una de las nuestras, incluso todavía.  
-Por eso le envió al chico, insistiendo en que le dijera su nombre, porque sabía quién era usted, tanto como hombre como como médico. Will se dio cuenta. -¿Ella confiaba en que la ayudarías, aunque sólo fuera por tu posición?  
-Sí -dijo Hannibal-. Estaba asustada, no tenía ninguna duda, estaba aterrorizada por verme, pero era Alana por quien temía, y confiaba en que, como alguien que aún estaba en el registro de Hartford, yo cumpliría mi deber a ella como su Señor y utilizar mi poder para ayudarla. "  
-La solemne acusación de un noble -suspiró Will, admirando la forma en que Hannibal no vacilaba en llenar el servicio que se esperaba de él. Margot se había acercado a él como un suplicante a un Señor, invocando una promesa que no podía ser quebrantada, que era el antiguo fundamento de su sistema de clases.  
Les prometí a ambos que los protegería. Les prometí que permanecerían bajo mi cuidado durante todo el tiempo que necesitaran -le dijo Hannibal-. "Estaba decidido a que jamás volverían a enfrentar ese terror, y siempre cumplo mis promesas".  
-Así que usted se convirtió en su benefactor -murmuró Will, tanto del chisme encontró un nuevo significado con este recuento-. -¿Pero Mason permanece libre hasta el día de hoy? ¿Cómo es que un hombre es libre de promulgar tal mal a su antojo y no ser castigado por ello? "  
-Ha huido para salvarse a sí mismo -dijo Hannibal, simple y directamente, sólo el endurecimiento de sus hombros traicionando su irritación-. Margot me suplicó que olvidara todo. No deseaba que los detalles se hicieran públicos, pero no podía permitir que tal error permaneciera sin castigo. Hice arreglos para manejar las cosas discretamente y me informaron que Mason había huido al continente. Contraté a un hombre con el nombre de Tier para que rastreara su paradero y me contenté con el conocimiento de que no podía alcanzarlos donde los envié, dejando el resto en sus manos ".  
-Dándoles tu nombre para protegerlos -dijo Will, respirando hondo, todo lo que había aprendido acomodándose profundamente en su mente-. "¿Y tu hija? Ha venido después de que usted tomó por primera vez con la señorita Bloom.  
-Sí, Marissa, hija mía -dijo Hannibal, frotándose la frente con una pequeña mueca. "Alana y Margot vivieron tranquilamente en Galley Field sin incidentes, pero ahí es donde siempre he pasado mi tiempo libre lejos de la Capital. Cuando terminó la temporada, me retiré al país y me uní a ellos.  
-Y los rumores sobre Alana comenzaron, por supuesto -dijo Will, recordando muy claramente la columna de la sociedad que anunciaba que Lord Clarges había llevado al país con una misteriosa mujer de pelo oscuro. Las negociaciones para el ferrocarril habían comenzado ese día, y cómo apasionadamente él había discutido su caso, alimentado por el conocimiento que el nombre de su marido fue ligado con otra mujer.  
Una mujer que nunca había sido su amante.  
Le hacía dudar de todo lo que había oído en los últimos seis años.  
-No hay manera de evitar los rumores -dijo Hannibal, buscando la expresión de Will y sin encontrar nada más que una reflexiva contemplación.-Una vez que se hizo evidente que Alana estaba embarazada, demasiado rápido, de hecho.  
-Dioses, ella es la hija de Mason -dijo Will, exhalando de asombro. Podía oír la voz de su padre, sus risas ásperas y llorosas, podía sentir su incredulidad y desdén, burlándose de la fácil confianza de Will en la verdad de las palabras de Hannibal.  
Pero no podía sentir ninguna mentira de Hannibal, no podía sentir más que la amargura de lo que había sucedido a dos mujeres solas en el mundo a merced de un hombre sin corazón.  
Levantó la mirada hacia Hannibal y dijo con más fuerza: -La niña, tu hija , es la hija de Mason.  
-Sí -dijo Hannibal, sencillo y directo-. "En términos de paternidad, ella es la hija de Mason, aunque esperamos que nunca necesite saber algo así, permitiendo que el mundo crea que Marissa fue mi hija creó esa distancia mucho mayor entre las señoritas y Mason".  
-¿Y no pensaste en ... qué podría pensar? -preguntó Will, aunque sabía que estaba frotando un limón en su propio corte con esa pregunta.  
-En ese momento, cuando pensaba en ti, pensé en el Omega que había sacado mi primogenitura de mi abuelo en menos de dos días -dijo Hannibal, con las facciones tensas y tensas. -Tú sabes muy bien lo implacable e imperdonable que era yo. Sabes que lo cambiaría todo si pudiera, Will ... "  
Will pensó que podría soltar la mano de Hannibal, pero no lo hizo. Se aferró, en cambio, aferrándose al hombre ante él para borrar al hombre que había sido.  
"Y aquí es donde confieso más de las cosas que me avergüenzan", Hannibal comenzó en silencio. "Sé que eres consciente de mis actividades cuando regresé a la Capital".  
-Sí -dijo Will, con los ojos cerrados, la forma en reposo, pero expectante, esperando. -Cogiste a una amante en cuanto llegaste.  
-Lo hice -dijo Hannibal, con un rubor oscuro en las mejillas. "Me privaron de tal compañía en mis años de guerra y busqué comodidades que se me habían negado. Yo estaba ... decepcionado en el resultado y comprendí entonces por qué no sufrí por su ausencia mientras estaba en guerra. No lo digo para ofrecer una excusa, Will, simplemente para ser honesto.  
Will frunció el ceño. "A falta de sus expectativas, se esforzó en intentar e intentarlo de nuevo?"  
Hannibal se calmó, reprendió y dijo: -No, Will. Me doy cuenta de que puede ser un choque, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has oído, pero el resultado de mi decepción fue confirmar que nunca he estado particularmente interesado en las actividades carnales.  
-Si incluso una persona tan moral como yo debe tener otros apetitos , Hannibal -le recordó Will recordando su conversación-, seguramente eso debe aplicarse a un Alfa de tu linaje.  
"Pasé diez años en la guerra sin opciones que me atraían, Will", dijo Hannibal. "Y no fue una gran dificultad. Me han visto en la compañía de muchas mujeres, sí, pero con un propósito, y no fue eso. Si una mujer pasaba la noche sin tocar en mi cama, esa no era ciertamente la historia que le contó a sus amigos.  
Voluntad en ángulo una mirada plana a él y casi hizo retirar su mano, entonces. -¿Estás tratando de decirme que dormiste en la misma cama que una mujer y no aprovechaste?  
"La mejor manera de evitar que una persona se empeñe en convertirme en mi amante es parecerse comprometida de otra manera.No te mentiré y diré que siempre he sido totalmente casto desde mi regreso, ya que hubo algunas raras ocasiones en las que actué impulsivamente, "Dijo Hannibal, sujetando la mirada de Will a pesar de su incomodidad al hablar tan claramente a su esposo. "Pero esas fueron raras ocasiones, en efecto, nada como los chismes insisten, la anatomía es ... un negocio difícil para Alphas".  
Hannibal esperaba que Will se ruborizara.  
No lo hizo.  
-No me pareces tan indiferente, lord Clarges -dijo Will, probando su vínculo con Hannibal, pero no encontrando mentira.  
-Creo que quizás es porque mis gustos están en otro lugar -dijo Hannibal, y eso le sonrojó a Will-. Alana vino a mi rescate. Una vez que el mundo creyó que ella era mi favorita, me contenté con no molestarme por la molestia de aquellos que deseaban hacerme conocer mejor a través de una ausencia de ropa ".  
" Hannibal !" Will dijo, consternado por su fraseo, los ojos volando de par en par.  
"Me disculpo," dijo Hannibal, aclarándose la garganta. "No era mi intención ofenderte."  
Will le dirigió una mirada de advertencia desde debajo del largo rizo de sus pestañas que pronto se convirtió en meditativo y considerando. Te salvaron del inconveniente de las queridas amantes, y del marido que despreciaste, y tú les diste un hogar y la protección de tu posición.  
-Sí -dijo Hannibal, acariciando los finos dedos de su mano, buscando el consuelo que Will le daría.  
-Usted no fue al campo de Galley simplemente para pedir su bendición para contarme esta historia, Hannibal -dijo Will, levantando la cabeza en cuestión-. -Y ni siquiera sé que no puedes mantenerlos donde están y esperar que sigan muriendo los rumores de que es tu amante -y tendré esos rumores calmados, Aníbal-, no soy una vanidad propensa, pero no tendré a los que te conozcan piensa tan poco de mí, como lo hace el hombre de Fernhill.  
-Tomas Marlow es un tonto que exagera todo lo que oye -anunció Hannibal, molesto incluso por pensar en él. "Por supuesto que no te faltaría el respeto, Will. Las señoritas están tomando una cabaña cerca de la playa, unida a una guarnición, donde un amigo mío se ocupará de ellos y ver a su seguridad.Es un capitán y tiene la mano de obra para mantener ellos seguros. "  
Will asintió con la cabeza, una suave exhalación de alivio le escapó. -¿Los detalles se establecieron?  
"Yo quería asegurarles que no los abandonaría a sus propios recursos en cuanto a ingresos, el costo de su cuidado proviene de mis cuentas personales y no disminuirá lo que es tuyo", dijo Hannibal, agregando con una sonrisa, "Aunque Sé que nunca te arrepentirás de ellos.  
-No, ni siquiera lo había considerado -admitió Will, y fijó a Aníbal con una mirada de peso-. -¿Me tratará como su igual, como su cónyuge?  
"He puesto todo lo demás a un lado", confirmó Hannibal. No tendré más compañía que la tuya, Will, y no necesito otra para contenerme. He hecho arreglos para los que dependen de mí y te he vuelto con la intención de dedicarme a tu felicidad.  
-Pero ¿qué pasa con el bebé que lleva ahora? -preguntó Will, la confusión arrugando su frente, la duda amenazando con levantarse a la superficie.-¿A quién pertenece?  
"Se ofrecieron a decírmelo, pero sentí que no era asunto mío", dijo Hannibal, moviéndose con desconcierto por lo que sabía que vendría. -No lo sé, pero él no es mío.  
-Pero tú pretendías que lo fuera -dijo Will suavemente, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Hannibal. ¿No es así?  
Hannibal tragó saliva, su lengua tocó su labio inferior, las puntas de sus colmillos Alfa pesados desnudos en un suave ceño de disgusto. Su asentimiento era apenas perceptible, pero era un gesto de asentimiento.  
Las implicaciones de ella golpearon a Will con fuerza. Miró a Hannibal, se limitó a mirarle con esa comprensión brillando en sus vívidos ojos azules, y dijo con una distancia tranquila: -Preferirías nombrar al hijo de un extraño como tu heredero más que a cualquier hijo mío ...  
" No quiero una de ustedes ... No puedo, de hecho, pensar en nada que quiera menos ..."  
El recuerdo de aquellas palabras colgaba entre ellos, y Will se alejaba, retrocediendo en su rígida reserva para analizar el dolor que empujaba a través de él, que trataba de desgarrar el pequeño hilo de esperanza que había surgido entre ellos.  
"Hubo un tiempo, sí, cuando yo tenía la intención de usar a ese niño para satisfacer a mi abuelo, con el pleno entendimiento de todos lados de que yo haría mis propios arreglos para asignar la herencia una vez que había pasado", dijo Hannibal, con la esperanza de su palabras mantendría a su esposo cerca de él. "He tomado decisiones durante los últimos seis años que, mirando hacia atrás en ellos ahora, me atormentan a mi mismo núcleo."  
Se levantó de un salto y se movió alrededor de la mesa para agacharse al lado de Will, implorando, "Conociéndote ahora como lo hago, nunca tomaría acciones tan imprudentes e imperdonables! ¡Nunca me permitiría comportarme de una manera tan vergonzosa o con una exhibición tan burda de arrogancia egoísta! Lo admito y siempre reclamaré el retorno de mi locura. Mereces saber la verdad de las cosas.  
-¿Por qué razón ? -preguntó Will, manteniéndose bajo un estricto control, pero mirando al rostro de su marido, tan hermoso que un hombre menor podía perdonarlo, aunque sólo fuera para ganar su sonrisa.  
Pero Will no era un hombre, ni una mujer. Él era solo él, y tomaría más que las facciones aristocráticas de Hannibal para hacerle entrar.  
-Porque me refería a todo lo que te dije, Will -dijo Hannibal, con los ojos ámbar brillantes de pasión-. -Porque quisiera, con su permiso, desear permanecer en Hartford House y ser su marido más que nombre.  
Lo miró, silencioso y seguro detrás de las puertas cerradas de sus defensas, e incluso cuando Hannibal se arrodilló ante él, pudo sentir a Will avanzando cada vez más en la fortaleza que había construido para protegerse.  
-Me gustaría reunir todo nuestro potencial destrozado, como prometí -anunció Hannibal con la fuerza de su convicción-, me gustaría ser tu marido, Will. En verdad."  
" Verdad " , respiró Will, la palabra escapando de él en su disgusto. -¿Seis años y un plan para engañar a tu abuelo, y ahoraquieres ser mi marido en verdad ? ¡No puedes simplemente cambiar de opinión , Lord Clarges! ¡La vida no funciona así ! "  
-¿Y si lo tengo? -preguntó Hannibal, notando el color caliente que inundaba las mejillas de Will. "¿Y si la vida, de hecho, funcionara de esa manera? ¿Qué cambiarías de opinión, Will?  
La boca de Will se abrió. Cayó en un desconcertado silencio, la pregunta lo empujó hacia atrás a lo largo de su vida para encontrar una decisión que cambiaría.  
La realización de lo que allí encontró drenó la ira de él.  
Sintiéndose frágil y desgastado, dijo con toda la dura dignidad que tenía a su disposición, "Tienes razón, por supuesto, Lord Clarges. Siempre he dependido de los Alphas en mi vida para tomar mis decisiones. No hay nada de lo que cambiaría de opinión porque nunca me han dado la autonomía para decidir en primer lugar. ¿Por qué esto debería ser diferente? ¿Por qué habría de tener alguna consecuencia de que me hubieras abandonado durante seis años sin mirar hacia atrás y de haber trazado un niño que ni siquiera eres tuyo como heredero más que nacido de una construcción de escasa apelación que alberga una mente vacía y vacía y la falta de verdadero propósito fuera de la cama "?  
-Hay consecuencias, Will -dijo Hannibal, vacilando por la dureza de sus propias palabras, y dijo con una convicción tan odiosa en aquel momento-. Hizo un movimiento abortivo para tocarle, pero se acordó de sí mismo y dejó caer la mano. "Ha habido consecuencias y, por desgracia, ambos tenemos que vivir con ellos. No es justo-"  
"¿Cuándo es la vida justa ?"  
Will lo fulminó con la mirada, temblando de rabia.  
“El quid de la cuestión es que se haga una elección, y nunca voy a tomar eso de ti”, dijo Aníbal, cuadrando los hombros, decidida a ser oído. "Cuando pienso en las acciones que tomé y en el rencor con que las tomé, me avergüenzo, Will. Sin embargo, lo confesaré todo para ganar su confianza e inundarle con disculpas. Sabes que lamento lo que he hecho, Will. Mis palabras para usted en Hartford no eran una mentira. Las lágrimas que derramé antes de que fueras honesto. Me refería a cada palabra que te dije, lo juro.  
Él se movió para ponerse de pie al lado de Will, sus ojos ámbar llenos de emoción, suplicando.  
"Estoy equivocado, Will. Soy un hombre orgulloso y arrogante, y creo que demasiado bien de mí mismo muchas veces pienso muy bien de los demás -dijo Hannibal, tragando con dificultad-. -Pero si me quieres, indigno como soy en muchos aspectos, te prometo que nunca te arrepentirás, y tal vez podamos encontrar juntos lo que nos hemos perdido el uno al otro.  
-¿Qué pasa si te rehúso? -murmuró Will, volviendo la cabeza para darle a Hannibal su perfil, perfecto y encantador, con su hocico de nariz y su barbilla obstinada y todos los detalles exquisitos que estaban grabados en el corazón de Hannibal tan seguramente como lo era su memoria. -Su afirmación implica que hay otra opción, Lord Clarges. Dime qué es.  
"La otra opción es lo que siempre ha sido", dijo Hannibal, incapaz de mantener el suave hilo de disgusto de su voz. "Para darle a mi abuelo un heredero y parte de formas de nuestras vidas respectivas - la mía en la Capital, y la tuya en Hartford House. Ser extraños el uno al otro de nuevo. La línea de Lecter debe continuar, y puedo decir con absoluta honestidad que no tendré hijos en otra parte ".  
Will bajó la cabeza, asombrado de encontrar que le dolía tanto pensar en perder a su marido para siempre.  
"Te dejaría, si querías, criar al niño sin conocerme ... aunque me dolería terriblemente hacerlo".  
Will respiró hondo, luchando contra lo que le habían dicho.  
-Las cosas que te dije, las creencias que tenía -no he cambiado de opinión, Will. Lo has cambiado por mí -dijo Hannibal, desesperado por alcanzarlo-. "¿Todavía ves al hombre que estaba en el hombre que está delante de ti?"  
Will lo miró con aquellos ojos heridos e inquebrantables, con la espalda recta y los hombros cuadrados, para todo el mundo como si pudiera alcanzar el objeto pesado más cercano y arrojarlo a la cabeza de Hannibal.  
Hannibal estaba completamente seguro de que se lo merecía, si Will decidiera hacerlo.  
-Has vuelto un espejo a mi corazón y me ha hecho ver la fealdad que tenía -dijo Hannibal, y se arrodilló de nuevo, atreviéndose a tocar la suave mejilla de Will, el pincel de punta de los dedos callosos en una caricia que levantó la piel de gallina con su ternura. La voz de Hannibal era suave y sincera cuando confesó: "Me has dado algo mucho más hermoso para tomar su lugar, y ha encontrado un hogar allí".  
Will podía sentir la sinceridad que venía de él, el doloroso dolor de esperanza que esperaba ser negado. Qué bien conocía ese sentimiento, amargo en sus profundidades, una herida autoinfligida que los seres humanos parecían enamorados de causar a sí mismos.  
"El futuro", dijo Hannibal, mojando sus labios secos, un temblor que lo recorría cuando pensaba en cuánto dependía de este momento, "es, y será siempre tuyo para elegir".  
Will consideró al hombre ante él. El mismo hombre que lo había tratado tan terriblemente al principio, el mismo que lo había despreciado y lo había ignorado y lo había abandonado.  
Era también el mismo que besó tan tiernamente sus cicatrices, que se había vuelto furioso cuando le habían herido, que había condenado abiertamente a su padre por la forma en que lo habían tratado.  
Un hombre que lo había llevado sin quejarse, confesó sus arrepentimientos por haber abandonado a Will a los chismes y las conjeturas, que lo había vestido en su camisa de dormir y se arrodillaba ante él con calidez en sus ojos levantados.  
Éste era el mismo que había llorado delante de él, descuidado y arrepentido, que había admitido sus errores y poseído sus errores, que le besaba la mano e insistía en que él era hermoso incluso cuando no estaba, aunque sólo fuera para hacerle sonreír.  
Will se preguntó si estaría dispuesto a ser el que volviera la espalda a su potencial esta vez. Si quisiera, por el bien de su orgullo, alejar a Hannibal por otros seis años y tener frío consuelo al saber que podría haberle lastimado tanto como Hannibal le había hecho daño hace tanto tiempo.  
O si, en cambio, era capaz de encontrar espacio en su corazón para perdonar lo que su esposo había hecho en su crueldad equivocada y egoísta y buscar la felicidad que Hannibal esperaba volver más allá de sus expectativas. La misma felicidad que la vida siempre le había negado a él ya Aníbal desafiaría a los dioses a tener, si le convenía.  
Will extendió el brazo y apoyó la mano en la mejilla de su marido, sintiendo que el corazón se le escapaba del modo en que Hannibal se apoyaba en su tacto, capturando su mano como si temiera que Will se alejara.  
-Cuando yo era un niño, iría a la orilla del río solo -dijo Will, fijando su mirada en la caja de plata que reflejaba la luz dorada de las velas, su pulgar alisando el alto pómulo de Hannibal. "Elegiría flores a lo largo del camino, una para cada pensamiento doloroso, una para cada respuesta enojada que nunca podría dar, una por cada frustración".  
Hannibal no dijo nada, pero su respiración se enfrió en un intento de evitar que su corazón palpitara de esperanza.  
-Me gustaría llevar esas flores y entrar en el río -dijo Will, parpadeando rápidamente ante la emoción recordada. "Uno por uno los pondría en la corriente y vería el río llevárselos. Yo solía desear que puede perderlo, ya que eran. Extraído de mi vida por la corriente de remolinos en lo desconocido.  
Miró a Hannibal, entonces, suave y reflexivo, pero firme.  
-He dejado ir cosas que no te puedes imaginar -le dijo Will, su sonrisa apretada sombría y obsesionada. "De alguna manera, siempre he logrado mantenerme, aunque el daño permanezca. Siempre se quedará, Hannibal.  
Hannibal dejó caer la mirada, con la boca apretada por el dolor.  
"Algunas cosas simplemente están más allá de la reparación ..." dijo Will.  
Hannibal se apresuró a aceptarlo, su decepción ya tan vasta que no estaba del todo seguro de poder soportarlo, aunque sabía que se quedaría para asegurar la seguridad de Will ante la amenaza que parecía tan decidida a acabar con él.  
"Nuestras cicatrices son el reflejo de una vida vivida, un mapa de nosotros grabado en la carne y el alma", dijo Hannibal, su voz suave y lanzó bajo, pero todavía era una lucha para levantar los ojos para conocer a Will, para ver las heridas se había quedado reflejado en él, un patrón feo de su propio diseño.  
-Soy más que una suma de mis cicatrices -dijo Will, firme y firme-. En una sombría y lenta cadencia, suavemente dijo: -Lo que has hecho por las señoritas Bloom y Verger es muy encomiable, Hannibal. Por favor, no pienses, por mis reacciones, que no encuentro ninguna culpa en las acciones que tomaste, excepto en lo que respecta a mí mismo.  
Los dedos apoyados en la mejilla de Hannibal se tensaron pero no se retiraron.  
"No fue fácil escuchar sus hazañas desde hace seis años; sabiendo que eran exagerados, al oírle admitir fácilmente que se arrepiente de las acciones que tomó ... amortigua mi dolor y cólera algo ", dijo Will. Tenía la mirada de Hannibal, la suya inquebrantable, pero todavía con la melancolía que Aníbal había jurado no volver a ver. "Dijiste que intentarías con todo lo que hay en ti para volver a reunirlo de nuevo. Dijiste que si te tomara el resto de tu vida, nunca dejarías de intentarlo.  
-Lo hice -dijo Hannibal, sin atreverse a respirar. Te prometo que me refería a cada palabra, Will.  
"Debemos luchar siempre para superar lo que pretende privarnos de la poca alegría que el mundo da a regañadientes," dijo Will, y respiró hondo antes de dejar que se fuera de nuevo. “Si he de decidir el futuro de los dos, Aníbal, entonces supongo que debería permitirle esfuerza al máximo para mostrarme por la que debe decidir en su favor."  
El placer sorprendido que llenó los ojos elevados de Hannibal sólo amplificó la vibración de felicidad y esperanza que Will sentía a través de su vínculo.  
-Me gustaría comenzar de nuevo, Hannibal, con la esperanza de que la amistad pueda proporcionar lo que la fuerza y las circunstancias no podrían -le dijo Will, seguro de que Hannibal no lo rechazaría, no ahora. "No puedo prometer que puedo perdonarte todavía ... pero como tú, puedo prometer que lo intentaré".  
La sonrisa de Hannibal era suave y vacilante, y su voz era apenas un poco inestable cuando susurró: -Me gustaría mucho, Will. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de esto.  
Volvió la boca contra la mano de Will y le besó la palma de la mano, preparado para ser reprendido, pero contento cuando no estaba.  
Los ojos ambarinos de Hannibal se encontraron con los suyos, y la expresión solemne de Will dio lugar a la más leve de las sonrisas cuando Aníbal juró solemnemente: "Y siempre cumplo mis promesas".  
 


	26. Chapter 26

Permanecieron allí en la biblioteca, el postre cambió para los brandies después de la cena mientras que las velas quemaron abajo. Había infinidad de temas a abordar, gustos para explorar, opiniones que debían buscarse, pero su conversación sólo desnataba la superficie. Eran cautelosos de ofender, pisando cautelosamente cosas que se sentían demasiado agudas después de las revelaciones del día.  
Hannibal le dijo a Will de la escuela que estaba patrocinando, encontrando que era un tema que podrían compartir sin reservas. Se complació en informar a su compañero de que su carta, de hecho, ahora incluyen Omegas. Hizo que Will se ruborizara de placer e hizo a Aníbal aún más decidido a ver la sonrisa encantada de Will de ahora en adelante.  
Fue mucho más tarde de lo que Will estaba acostumbrado cuando finalmente fue escoltado a su habitación, su mano una vez más preguntó después, su permiso dado de nuevo. Había una diferencia ahora en la forma en que lo tocaba, esa presión de suaves labios contra su piel. No había barrera entre ellos, ni entendimiento de otro cuyo lugar pudiera estar ocupando por un momento de conveniencia.  
Había sólo potencial, maduro e incompleto, pero al mismo tiempo, construyendo una calidez que parecía perseguir la amenaza del calor de Will en una contradicción que lo confundía.  
Mientras se vestía a última hora de la mañana con la experta asistencia de Jimmy, se aventuró: -Jimmy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo ... íntimo?  
-Claro -dijo Jimmy, sin detenerse en su trabajo, pero parpadeando. "Estoy aqui para ayudar."  
Will dudó, enmarcando cuidadosamente sus pensamientos antes de preguntar, "¿Es posible que un Alfa suprima el calor de Omega?"  
Jimmy hizo una pausa entonces, pero sólo por un momento.  
-He oído hablar de ello entre pares de esclavos -dijo, apretando rápidamente la camisa de Will-. "Pero sólo si era un calor falso, como un estrés generado o desencadenado por otro Alfa".  
Se quedó callado un momento más y luego se aventuró: -Me he dado cuenta de que has estado un poco ruborizada. ¿Te preocupas de que esté adelantado?  
Will asintió con la cabeza, sosteniendo sus brazos para que Jimmy se llevara los puños.  
-Bueno, últimamente has estado sometido a mucho estrés -dijo Jimmy-, y estoy seguro de que no ayuda a que Dolarhyde, la bestia espantosa, literalmente respire por tu cuello.  
"Sigo teniendo fiebre", dijo Will, arrugando las cejas preocupado. "Me preocupaba que Hannibal estuviera empeorando, pero se desvanece a su alrededor. ¿Crees que somos ... incompatibles?"  
-Oh, yo no diría eso -susurró Jimmy sacudiendo su chaleco y ayudando a Will a deslizarlo. "Si puedo ser franco con usted, yo creo que es porque son compatibles pares de servidumbre son conocidos para resolver sus compañeros en su ritmo natural;. Me di cuenta de que no se han unido todavía, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que pasa con él, es Es muy probable que estés sincronizando con su ... bueno, lo siento por el término bruto, pero su rut. No ha estado alrededor de un Omega en años, por lo que probablemente se está preparando para uno.  
Los ojos de Will se redondearon. No había pensado en eso.  
"No has tenido mucha exposición a un Alpha con su pedigrí y Su Gracia no le daría todas las mismas reacciones que tu marido", le recordó Jimmy, aliviando la chaqueta de Will. "No creo que tengas nada que preocuparte, mi Señor, si es lo que yo pienso, cuanto más cerca estás de tu esposo, más posibilidades tendrás de evitarlo, al menos hasta que llegue el momento. Dos de ustedes se conocen un poco mejor y caen en un ritmo ".  
Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Jimmy fue a contestar, dejando a Will para considerar lo que le habían dicho.  
-Si es Francis, dile que me gustaría dar un paseo -dijo Will, alisándose la chaqueta y revisando los botones. "Esta mañana tengo la cabeza borrosa. Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco.  
-¡Oh, mi ! No, mi Señor, esto es mucho más bienvenido que el señor Dolarhyde, "dijo Jimmy, su tono llamando la atención de Will.  
Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su criado que llevaba un enorme ramo de flores frescas en un vaso de cristal cortado, su sonrisa radiante apenas visible más allá de la pantalla gruesa.  
"¿Voy a leer la nota?" Preguntó Jimmy, su sonrisa burlona se convirtió en una sonrisa.  
Will tomó la nota de él antes de que pudiera y se inclinó para respirar el perfume floral. Era una manera muy agradable de empezar el día y él sonreía mientras se retiraba para leer la nota, dejando que Jimmy se quejara con las flores.

Espero que la mañana te encuentre bien, e inclinado a tener mi compañía.  
Tuya,  
Hannibal

¿Debería ponerlos aquí o en tu vanidad? Me pregunto si el sol los marchitará? ", Preguntó Jimmy, husmeando por la habitación para encontrar el lugar perfecto para el ramo.  
-Llévalo abajo al vestíbulo, por favor, Jimmy -sugirió Will, aclarándose la garganta para confirmar su voz-. "Dejarlos aquí donde no pueden ser vistos parece un derroche."  
-¡Ciertamente, mi Señor! -dijo Jimmy, apresurándose a hacer lo que le decían.  
Will se aprovechó de su ausencia para ir a su caja de joyas y alzar la alineación. En el interior, en el espacio que antes había ocultado aquella desagradable carta, estaba la nota que Hannibal le había escrito anoche. Will se sintió totalmente loco al colocar esta nueva nota dentro, pero le disgustaba separarse de ellos.  
' Para la comodidad cuando estás solo otra vez ...'  
Arrojó la cabeza contra ese pensamiento y puso el revestimiento a los derechos, asegurando que no dejó ningún rastro que llevaría a su descubrimiento. Se vio en el espejo y se detuvo, mirando con un ojo crítico cómo estaba vestido. Su nueva ropa encajaba como un guante, la sastrería experta que acentúa su figura firme, los colores profundos un complemento rico a su tez y rizos oscuros. Se quedó mirando su reflejo un momento, alisando su chaleco modelado, exhalando el extraño cosquilleo de ansiedad que amenazaba. Sabía que no debía consentirse en una vanidad tan inútil, que un joven no podía hacer un espectáculo de sí mismo con el color y el corte, que debía ser siempre serio y atento a su trabajo y no distraerse por algo frívolo, pero era difícil seguir siendo disciplinado bajo tales circunstancias.  
-No eres un Omega, Will Graham -susurró, tranquilizándose con el recordatorio-. "No eres un hombre, ni una mujer, solo eres tú y eso es todo lo que necesitas ser".  
Las palabras familiares lo acomodaron, pero no hubo de ahogar su nerviosa anticipación, porque Hannibal había hecho sus intenciones muy claras anoche.  
Su marido iba a cortejarle. Iba a aplicar cada pedacito de su poder formidable para cortejar a Will en un esfuerzo por reconciliarse, lo que hizo posible que su siguiente calor tomara todo tipo de nuevas dimensiones.  
Era a la vez aterrador y estimulante.  
Will alisó sus rizos y se apartó del espejo con un firme gesto de asentimiento, recordándose a sí mismo que no tenía nada de que ser vano y ninguna razón para sentirse preocupado por su apariencia, sin importar las imaginaciones imaginarias que expresara su marido.  
' Si no quieres oírte llamarte hermosa, entonces te besaré cada vez que piense en decirlo ...'  
"Tonterías," Will respiró, pero una sonrisa semi-suprimida se burló de sus labios. Él se movió hacia el aterrizaje con un ansia que tuvo miedo de examinar demasiado de cerca. Él notó con cierta sorpresa que Francis no estaba allí, ni había ningún rastro de su humo de leña y perfume de cuero.  
Curioso pero reticente, Will se dirigió hacia abajo con sus amplios ojos arrebatados, buscando a un criado que pudiera señalarlo en la dirección de Hannibal.  
Fue el propio Hannibal quien lo llamó, entrando a través de la puerta de entrada con un aroma familiar y rica con un brillo vivo en sus ojos de color ámbar que provocó una sonrisa en los labios llenos de Will.  
-¿No hay desayuno esta mañana, señor Clarges?  
-No soñaría con morir de hambre -dijo Hannibal con una ligera sonrisa, y levantó la mano ligeramente hacia Will-. "¿Puedo decir buenos días?"  
-Usted ganó nuestra apuesta -dijo Will, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas cuando los cálidos dedos de Hannibal se deslizaron por debajo de los suyos y se tensaron, fuertes y firmes. Su mano fue barrida y entregada a los labios de Hannibal para un beso. La suave presión de su boca sobre la mano de Will fue breve, suave, pero el calor de su aliento se mantuvo incluso después de que él levantara la cabeza.  
-Parece que estás muy contento contigo por alguna razón -dijo Will, notando que tan vigoroso estaba su marido, que le arrancaba el pelo de la brisa, las mejillas enrojecidas por el aire fresco y sus colmillos Alfa pesados estaban desnudos detrás de su sonrisa infantil Fue muy fácil para Will imaginárselo como lo había sido veinte años antes, una juventud obstinada con el temperamento de un toro y la sonrisa juguetona de un zorro.  
"Siempre logro estar satisfecho conmigo de una forma u otra", le recordó Hannibal, tomándole el corazón por lo accesible que su esposo parecía. "Pero tengo mucho que estar contento, ¿no? Es una hermosa mañana, hemos evitado el daño en la casa de Hartford, y tengo la perspectiva de pasar el día con mi hermosa esposa, a quien puedo besar sin ser coshed por ella.  
"Se espera que no será coshed por ello." La boca de Will se estremeció y llamó con una mirada irónica que no hizo mella en los buenos espíritus infecciosos de Hannibal, simplemente obligó a besar de nuevo su mano. "Muchas gracias por el ramo, las flores son preciosas."  
Marsham puede sentirse tan sombrío a veces -dijo Hannibal, lanzando una mirada significativa al vestíbulo donde las flores estaban en exhibición, la mano de Will sostenida ligeramente en sus dedos. "Llevar el aire libre al interior aclara algunas cosas".  
-Tengo algunas reflexiones sobre este tema, por casualidad -le dijo Will, cambiando de posición para ver por encima del hombro de Hannibal, preguntándose que la puerta seguía abierta. Podía ver las sombras de la gente en el empedrado, pero no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.  
-Estabas diciendo que tenías algunos pensamientos en Marsham Heath -le urgió Hannibal, moviéndose para bloquear su vista-. -Espero que no encuentres nuestra modesta finca terriblemente destartalada.  
"No claro que no. Es precioso -contestó Will, molesto por su marido. Es muy reconfortante aquí.  
“No precisamente comodidad capaces , sin embargo,” dijo Aníbal, cambiando de nuevo cuando Will hizo, impidiendo abiertamente la voluntad de ver el exterior. "Carece de comodidades. No puedo imaginar que el abuelo ha estado aquí en veinte años; lo hemos descuidado.  
-He reunido con el señor Wells y he elaborado planes -le informó Will, cediendo con un exasperado ceño-. "Los detalles están arriba en mi habitación, pero planeamos tener la casa plomada. Si los números caen bien, podríamos ser capaces de alinearlo para el gas, si eso eventualmente llegara a cabo aquí ".  
Aníbal frunció el ceño. "Ciertamente no pierdes tiempo."  
-Es importante ser útil y deseé distraerme ayer, teniendo en cuenta que mi marido se había ido a Galley Field -dijo Will, dando a Hannibal una mirada aguda e irónica-. -Podrías haber dicho por qué ibas.  
-Había demasiadas cosas para que me dieran una bofetada -anunció Hannibal, acariciando con el pulgar los nudillos de Will-. "Teniendo en cuenta que me habéis arrojado una mesa, estaba comprensiblemente desconfiado de que hubiera un servicio completo de platos, candelabros, sillas a tu disposición. No me atreví a distraerte cuando estabas haciendo una salida tan impresionante. una persona peligrosa, Will.  
-No lo olvides pronto -dijo Will, lo bastante satisfecho como para dejar de apretar a su marido-. Los duros sentimientos de la noche anterior fueron más suaves esta mañana, presentes pero en silencio, y se contentó con dejarlos donde estaban.  
"Eso nunca sucedería", prometió Hannibal. "Ahora, ¿quieres molestar a Thatch por un desayuno tardío? ¿O preferirías saber por qué estaba afuera?  
Will arqueó una ceja, la esquina de su boca se curvó y sus pulmones se llenaron de una respiración profunda y calmante, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera codicioso por el olor de su aliado Alpha. -¿Por qué estabas afuera?  
-Yo esperaba -dijo Hannibal, con sus ojos ámbar serios y brillantes- que me enseñes a pescar.  
-No debería enseñarte nada, según la forma en que te has comportado -declaró Will, sonriendo al ver cómo Aníbal parecía antes de darse cuenta de que Will estaba bromeando. Su voz contenía una suave nota de afecto cuando dijo: -No he traído mi equipo, Hannibal.  
-Lo traje -dijo Hannibal, hinchado como un pavo real y enardecido de orgullo-.  
Era imposible resistirse a tales posturas pomposas y auto-congratulatorias, y Will ahogó una risa, divertida. "T-gracias, Hannibal, que fue muy considerado de ti. ¿Quieres que también comamos?  
-Supongo que insistiré en ello -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo-. "De hecho, Thatch está preparando todo para nosotros."  
-¿Es eso lo que está pasando? -preguntó Will, sorprendido y complacido. Se encontró esperando un día a solas con su marido. Sin trabajo, sin preocupaciones, nadie con intenciones asesinas. Sólo aire fresco, nuevos lugares, y la perspectiva de unas pocas horas pasadas líneas de fundición y relajante.  
Miró a Hannibal cuando levantó de nuevo la mano y parpadeó cuando su marido hizo una pausa en el acto de besarle para preguntar en el último segundo: -¿Puedo?  
Will dio un gesto casi imperceptible, encantado a pesar de sí mismo, pero todavía desconcertado por las acciones de Hannibal.  
-Por tu bella sonrisa -dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta tan obvia en los grandes ojos azules de Will, y besó su mano otra vez con toda seguridad-. Y por la esperanza de ver más.  
La anticipación de Will sufrió un golpe cuando él y Hannibal salieron fuera y sólo uno de los caballos se ensilló. El otro estaba cargado con su equipo de pesca y una cesta de almuerzo y, evidentemente, sin lugar para él para montar.  
-A menos que me envíes solo -dijo Will, perplejo-, necesitaremos otro caballo.  
-Considerando los efectos residuales de tu conmoción -contestó Hannibal, moviéndose para revisar las correas de su caballo, sin arriesgarse con la seguridad de su compañero-, sentí que sería más seguro montar en doble, y no iremos muy lejos. "  
-Debería estar a salvo en mi propio caballo -dijo Will, considerando que los dos se doblaban sobre el caballo de Hannibal y encontraban sus mejillas en flor.  
"Tonterías, podrías caer", dijo Hannibal, dando palmaditas en la silla. Se veía demasiado complacido de nuevo con él, notó Will. "Arriba vas."  
Después de un largo y considerado momento, Will montó con gracia y se acomodó, reluctantemente notando cómo se sentía como si estuviera moviéndose por un momento incluso después de que él estuviera inmóvil.  
Hannibal se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, deslizándose fácilmente en la silla mientras levantaba a Will sobre sus muslos, un brazo que se curvaba alrededor de la cintura de Will para sostenerlo rápidamente, su otra mano tomando las riendas.  
"Caminar sobre."  
El caballo se puso en movimiento y Will tomó aliento, con los párpados caídos para tapar los ojos en el aire de la mañana. La fuerte luz del sol se desvaneció bajo el denso pabellón del bosque, el aroma del pino y el crecimiento verde fresco de alguna manera sólo aumentaron el olor Alpha de Hannibal. El movimiento fácil del caballo lo empujó para relajarse y Will se hizo más consciente de su marido. Había algo reconfortante en el calor del cuerpo fuerte que lo rodeaba, una especie de alivio en los poderosos muslos debajo de él, la presión del brazo de Hannibal en su cintura, el constante trueno de su corazón presionado contra la espalda de Will. No había tensión en él, sólo el calor y la fuerza que envolvió a Will en él, envuelto pero no deshecho, no disminuido, simplemente ... seguro. Hizo que el precipicio pareciera mucho menos espantoso un espectro,  
Hannibal sintió que Will se desenrollaba lentamente, su delgado cuerpo finalmente daba con el movimiento del caballo mientras tomaban un sendero de ciervos a través del bosque hacia el bosque más profundo. Estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para que Hannibal sospechara de una fiebre, pero no tenía signos de enfermedad aparte de los efectos residuales de su caída. Resolvió mantener un ojo atento a él, aunque la intención se perdió en algún lugar en el olor suave de Will cuando se inclinó hacia atrás y sus rizos echados por el viento cosquillearon la nariz de Hannibal.  
-¿Estamos evitando que la ciudad mantenga la ilusión del secreto? -preguntó Will, con la piel hinchada de conciencia de la sutil resurrección de Hannibal en sus rizos. -¿O llamaremos a los Crawfords muy pronto?  
-La palabra viaja rápidamente -dijo Hannibal, resistiendo con dificultad la atracción de esos rizos-. "El entrenador del abuelo es fácilmente reconocido y nuestros movimientos no pueden permanecer privados por mucho tiempo; no dolería nada dejar una tarjeta con los Crawfords para ser cortés. Jack ha hecho un buen trabajo acomodando mis peticiones para tu seguridad.  
Sintió que Will se tensa un poco y murmuró: -No tienes cartas.  
-Nunca los he necesitado -dijo Will, a la defensiva pero firme-. "Mina había hecho algo para mí antes de que yo dejara la casa de su padre ..." se calló, avergonzado. "Los guardé cuando me di cuenta de que no los usaría."  
Hannibal le dio al cariño una caricia suave y lo apretó un poco para tranquilizarlo.  
-Le ordenaré reemplazos -dijo, sonriendo cuando Will le dirigió una mirada penetrante, con sus ojos azules todavía sombreados por los restos de su conmoción y el peso de su pasado. -Los necesitarás, Will, créeme.  
Sólo que una caricia fue todo lo que se atrevió, pero incluso eso dejó Hannibal peligrosamente sacudido. Era aterrador ver cuan frágil era su paz, qué delicado debió haber sido siempre. Era una maravilla que él no hubiera roto por completo la capacidad de Will para confiar en él antes de ahora, destrozado contra sus suposiciones arrogantes como esa taza de té desafortunada.  
Agradeció a su afortunado comienzo que la esperanza era menos frágil de lo que temía y acunó a su pensativo compañero, cuyas gruesas pestañas revoloteaban con seriedad mientras miraba hacia delante.  
-¿Qué más has conseguido hacer en mi ausencia ayer? -inquirió Hannibal, convenciéndolo para que hablara. Su hálito caliente se derramó contra el oído de Will, distrayendo y haciendo cosquillas.  
-No mucho menos aparte de la planificación con el señor Wells, aunque tuve el encuentro más extraño después -dijo Will, levantando la cara a la brisa para calmar el calor que parecía impregnarle en presencia de Hannibal, su calor, como lo había temido, pero algo potencialmente más peligroso.  
-¿Qué clase de extraño encuentro? -preguntó Hannibal, volviendo los caballos hacia un sendero más ancho una vez que se internaron más en el bosque.  
-He ido a dar un paseo -dijo Will, el recuerdo del momento lo hizo temblar-. La mano de Hannibal se extendió contra su caja torácica en respuesta, con los dedos pegados a la curva de su costado. Francis estaba conmigo, por supuesto. Nos encontramos con un hombre en el camino.  
-Eso es una casualidad -dijo Hannibal preocupado-. Cambió ligeramente a Will en su regazo, arrugando las cejas. "Teniendo en cuenta cuán grandes son los bosques circundantes, podrías ir por una docena de paseos y nunca conocer a un alma. ¿Quien era él? ¿Te conocía?  
-No, no, es un local -dijo Will, apresurándose a asegurarle-. Su hija trabaja en la casa. Parecía ... muy extraño. Se llama Hobbs.  
¿Hobbs? No conozco a ninguna familia de Hobbs en el área -explicó Hannibal, arruinando su formidable memoria por cualquier tidbito que pudiera ofrecer-.  
-Estaba cazando -dijo Will-. -Intentó decir que era el guardabosque, pero el señor Wells me informó que Marsham Heath no empleaba uno.  
-No desde el tiempo de mi bisabuelo. Resultó imposible regular estos bosques y había suficiente juego para todos -anunció Hannibal, agachándose un poco para evitar una rama baja, presionando momentáneamente la espalda de Will de una manera que hizo que su pequeño compañero huff de indignación.  
-El abuelo pensó que era innecesario tener un guardabosque -dijo Hannibal, enderezándose tan pronto como pudo, aunque con reticencia. "Suenas inquieto. ¿Te molestó?  
-En cierto modo -dijo Will, preocupado cuando recordó el momento. Parecía muy inestable. Estaba agradecido de que Francis estuviera conmigo. ¿Lo has visto? Francis, quiero decir.  
-Informó a Berger que tenía un recado para ir a buscar a tu hermana en la capital -dijo Hannibal-. -No estoy contento, por favor, que lo haga vagar por negocios desconocidos, pero al menos dos de los hombres del magistrado Crawford lo están arrastrando.  
-¿Le arrastra? ¿Qué diablos? "Preguntó Will, su voz más aguda de lo que pretendía con su sorpresa.  
-Nadie está por encima de la sospecha, Will -le recordó Hannibal-.  
-No, pero Francis no estaba ni siquiera cerca cuando se cortó mi silla de montar.  
-De eso sabes -anunció Hannibal, trayendo a Will un silencio reflexivo. -No pude decírtelo antes, debido a nuestra partida abrupta, pero Francis es un hombre peligroso, Will. Estaba en la Marina y casi mató a un hombre que lo insultaba. Fue despedido del servicio y pasó tiempo en prisión antes de que su hermana lo llevara.  
Se mojará los labios, y respiró, "Eso es ... desconcertante, por decir lo menos. Uno nunca puede estar completamente seguro de las intenciones de otro, pero no siento que Francisco sea particularmente peligroso para mí. Me ha conocido desde la infancia y es sincero en su deseo de protegerme. Sólo tienes una versión de la verdad y preferiría oír su parte de las cosas, con toda justicia.  
-No me atrevería a cuestionar tu juicio, Will, ya que sólo tu decisión es mantenerte cerca de ti, pero me reservo el derecho de desconfiar de él -dijo Hannibal-. "Yo habría pensado que de todas las personas sabrían dónde estaba. ¿No le pidió su permiso?  
Will sacudió la cabeza, absorto en mirar a su alrededor el sendero arbolado, espiando una ráfaga de ardillas por delante, peleando por una golosina. Se dio cuenta de que Hannibal estaba en silencio, pensativo con preocupación. Se inclinó lo suficiente para mirar a su marido y dijo: -Francis es el sirviente de mi hermana, al final, y debe hacer lo que ella le pide por su propia paz ... y no necesita sombra en mí tu presencia, considerando que estoy a salvo contigo.  
Podía sentir el placer de Hannibal a través de su vínculo y Will sonrió en respuesta, poniendo a Francis ya Hobbs ya su extraño comportamiento en el fondo de su mente.  
Cabalgaron a través del bosque profundo hasta que los árboles comenzaron a adelgazar. Hannibal deseaba poder cabalgar para siempre, una eternidad de él acunando el cuerpo cálido y relajado de Will en sus brazos. Era alentador verlo tan contento, tan libre de sus preocupaciones y sin problemas. Sin embargo, el sonido lejano del agua llamó, y el ruido de ella despertó la ansiedad de Hannibal lentamente, como los dedos que tiraban un nudo, implacable y gradual.  
Will percibió la inquietud creciente de su marido, pero no la provocó. Le pareció que Hannibal iría tan lejos por su placer al venir a ese lugar tan claramente le molestaba, y con tan buena razón, Misha, la tormenta y el accidente que había robado a su familia.  
Al oírlo de Bedelia le había dado a Will los hechos, pero Hannibal lo había vivido, y ahora los guiaba más cerca del mismo río donde su familia había muerto, tomada por la violencia sin sentido que la Naturaleza estaba tan bien equipada para visitar a aquellos con tan pocos defensas  
La mano de Will se posó en la de Hannibal, donde estaba presionada a su lado, y él acurrucó los dedos sobre el de su marido, callado y preguntándose si debía abordar el tema de la pérdida de Hannibal y admitir lo que Bedelia le había dicho.  
-Los molinos están arriba -anunció Hannibal, reuniéndose cuando imaginó cuánto Will disfrutaría algún tiempo en su pasatiempo. Volvió el caballo por el sendero, ensanchado por hombres y bestias por igual. "¿Los ves?"  
-Sí -dijo Will, apretando los dedos de su marido, de su mano y de su muslo, donde Will ni siquiera sabía tocarle.  
Los molinos se alzaban más allá de la bruma moteada por la luz del sol, manchada de musgo verde brillante y oscurecida con la edad. Había algo de silencio y reverencia en los ojos de Will, las enormes ruedas caídas de sus hachas, lugares de ocupada industria ahora dejados a desmoronarse y ser reclamados por el río.  
Mirando fijamente mientras salían de la línea de árboles, Will preguntó: -¿Han sido enteramente abandonados?  
-Por la mayor parte, sí -dijo Hannibal, su ansiedad se desvaneció en el calor ante el tacto de Will, el timbre agradable de su voz, la cercanía de él. "Debería haber uno o dos muelles aún suficientemente fuertes para pescar".  
Will notó el cambio en él y sonrió, con la esperanza de que Hannibal pudiera disfrutar de sí mismo y que, quizás, sus recuerdos feos de este río podría ser eclipsado por nuevos, por los recuerdos que podrían hacer juntos.  
Cabalgaron hacia el molino que menos llevaba tiempo y desmontaron, trabajando en un silencio amigable para descargar los caballos y hacerlos agujeros cerca del agua, a la sombra de un árbol colgante.  
"Ahora, no tengo ni idea de cómo va todo esto", dijo Hannibal, cargándose con el equipo de Will y probando el muelle con su peso para asegurarse de que se mantuviera firme. "Así que tendrás tus manos llenas enseñándome."  
-La primera regla de la pesca es estar cómodo -dijo Will, desabotonando su chaqueta y encogiéndose de hombros, regañando-: Por favor, no me mires, lord Clarges.  
Hannibal sonrió, lleno de arte, y dijo: -No puedo evitarlo. Te ves perfectamente elemental, Will. Esto es realmente donde estás más feliz, ¿no? "  
-Lo es -admitió Will, cubriendo su chaqueta con una rama de árbol baja y sacando sus botas para poner sus medias dentro. Recogió el equipo de Hannibal con facilidad, sugiriendo, "Usted debe seguir mi ejemplo. Caliente e incómoda no es manera de pasar la mañana. "  
Hannibal lo miró moverse con ansia hacia el muelle, con la manga de su chaleco enfatizando su cintura y sus delgadas caderas. Estaba lo suficientemente distraído por la visión que Will tuvo que regañarle de nuevo, instándole a que viniera.  
Ya tenía uno de los polos juntos cuando Hannibal lo alcanzó, y le sonrió con un brillo que rivalizaba con el sol, sus ojos azules entrecerrando los ojos contra la luz y sus pequeños y modestos colmillos de Omegan mostrando realmente un cambio.  
-Me siento un poco rebelde en medio de la luz del día, medio desnudo -dijo Hannibal, sentándose junto a Will al fondo del muelle, con los pies descalzos colgando sobre el agua corriendo por debajo. "En primavera podríamos mojar nuestros pies."  
-El muelle en casa es lo suficientemente bajo para hacerlo -dijo Will, entregándole el poste para poner al otro. "Aunque inunda en la primavera."  
Hannibal inspeccionó el poste, viendo a Will trabajar tan sin esfuerzo con los movimientos eficientes de la práctica larga. Se inclinó para mirar el agua y, subrepticiamente, se puso a llenar los largos pies de Will y recortó los tobillos, admirando sus perfectos dedos de los pies y la fina longitud de los mismos. Incluso sentando sus pies giró en un poco, que era inmensamente adorable.  
-Para eso -dijo Will, intentando apartar los pies de la vista bajo el muelle.  
"Estaba mirando el agua", dijo Hannibal, mintiendo y sabiendo que Will lo sabía, pero en lugar de castigo recibió una sonrisa irónica. -Ahora, ¿qué diablos hacemos?  
Will le mostró cómo atrapar su anzuelo, riéndose de la nariz arrugada de Hannibal y de la mueca de disgusto. A pesar de sus intentos desesperados, finalmente consiguió que su gancho se ajustara apropiadamente e imitaba el elenco de Will, ambas tiradas por la corriente para agitarse, los corchos brillantes contra el agua.  
Will lanzó un suspiro profundo y feliz, con el rostro inclinado hacia la brisa, los ojos cerrando. Podía sentir a Hannibal junto a él, su calor y su aroma reconfortante, la vibración de su presencia a través del lazo de Will como una cosquilleante calmante a lo largo de sus nervios. Respiró profundamente, sosteniendo ligeramente su caña de pescar, y sonrió cuando Hannibal dijo: -Pareces contento, Will.  
-Yo lo soy -dijo, abriendo un ojo para encontrar a su marido observándolo, con los ojos encapuchados contra el sol pero tiernos, su mirada suave.  
-Ojalá pudieras ser siempre así -murmuró Hannibal, volviendo su atención a su línea antes de que la intensidad de su mirada pudiera poner a Will nervioso.  
"Días como este valen dos de cualquier otro", dijo Will. Miró hacia atrás sobre el agua y suspiró, contento de tomar el sol en el momento.  
"¿Todavía estás cansado?", Preguntó Hannibal, confundiendo su profundo aliento por un bostezo ahogado.  
-Un poco -admitió Will, riendo entre dientes-. "No pude descansar anoche por pensar en tu escuela y sus posibilidades. Las vidas que va a cambiar y las vidas que va a salvar es notable. Debo admitir, Hannibal, que es más progresista de lo que yo te había acreditado.  
"La inteligencia es una rareza que nuestra sociedad no puede permitirse desperdiciar", dijo Hannibal. "El mundo de la medicina está avanzando y necesitamos mentes agudas para estar al tanto de las innovaciones".  
-Entre la forma en que se lanzó al rescate de sus señoritas y su charla de enseñar medicina a las mujeres, así como a las Omegas, me sorprendo -admitió Will, perezosamente haciendo girar su línea para reformularla-. Nunca te había imaginado que fueras tan altruista.  
-¿Dado mi impresionante ego? -exclamó Hannibal, encantado cuando una de las cejas de Will desaprobó completamente. Él rió entre dientes y suspiró entonces, contento de disfrutar su tiempo con Will de cualquier manera que pudiera manejar. -Quiero que sepas que yo soy la imagen misma del altruismo, Will.  
-Por no mencionar la imagen de la modestia -replicó Will-.  
"Mientras hablamos de mis mejores cualidades", dijo Hannibal, siguiendo su propuesta con calma. "El Ministerio de la Guerra está patrocinando su caridad anual Masquerade esta noche. Siempre es un gran sorteo en la capital para la temporada baja. Yo suelo donar; sin embargo, yo podría ser obligado a ir si usted estaba tan inclinado. "  
Will ladeó la cabeza, incapaz de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa para ver a Hannibal preen un poco bajo su mirada, sentándose un poco más alto, el incuestionable Señor de todo lo que había examinado.  
Excepto Will, por supuesto.  
-Yo espero que por «caridad» no quieran desviar el dinero que se ha recaudado para financiar su esfuerzo de guerra -dijo Will, con la mirada fija tras la luz del corcho de Hannibal. "Nunca podría apoyar eso."  
-¿Usted es pacifista?  
-Un pragmatista -replicó Will. "La guerra se ha prolongado mucho tiempo, es una maravilla que haya hombres que dejen a sus hijos".  
"Por suerte, muchos de ellos hicieron su paternidad antes de abandonar estas costas", le dijo Hannibal. "Las ganancias van a apoyar a las familias que dejaron atrás, así como a los soldados heridos que han regresado a casa, habrá bebiendo y bailando y una desafortunada mezcla de los dos antes de que la noche termine.Puede ser bastante entretenido por eso solo Si tuviéramos suerte, tía Margaret estaría allí, le encanta bailar y no puede tomar su bebida.  
Will rió entre dientes ante la imagen que Hannibal conjuró, sus pensamientos volvían a la exuberante narración de Mina de las pelotas a las que había asistido en su papel de Lady Rathmore. Le hacía preguntarse cómo sería Hartford si el duque lanzara una pelota, y se perdió por un momento en un salón de baile iluminado con miles de velas, lleno de magníficos vestidos y joyas centelleantes y chaquetas preciosas, todo girando a las vivas tensiones de una orquesta.  
-No valdrá la pena hasta cerca de la medianoche -dijo Hannibal, notando su expresión absorbida. "Ya veremos cómo te sientes, hm?"  
-Me sentiré perfectamente bien -dijo Will, dándole una mirada amarga que hizo sonreír a Aníbal. -No necesitas engañarme, señor Clarges. ¡Creo que me gustaría ver a los bailarines, al menos! Pero no tenemos máscaras ni trajes.  
"Siempre hay disponibles para comprar, aunque preferiría que se hiciera algo a su gusto", dijo Hannibal, que no estaba completamente satisfecho con la posibilidad de mirar a todos los pobres. "Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que habrá varias tiendas para elegir. Las invitaciones languidecen en el Townhouse y ahora es demasiado tarde para empezar de cero. Sin embargo, estaremos debidamente enmascarados para ello, sin embargo. Si todo lo demás falla, siempre podemos comprobar lo que está almacenado. Los áticos están llenos de estallar. Nosotros, los Lecter, somos muy reacios a dejar de lado cualquier cosa.  
-Sí, lo sé -dijo Will, sonriendo cuando Hannibal lo aceptó con un elegante gallo de su cabeza-. -Entonces estamos de acuerdo, vamos a asistir a tu caridad esta noche.  
-De hecho lo haremos -dijo Aníbal, y añadió con un brillo en sus ojos ámbar. -Puesto que eres mi marido, haré lo que dices.  
Patinó una mirada maliciosa hacia él y su triste sonrisa se convirtió en risa suave que era mejor que cualquier música para el oído exigente de Hannibal. Aún más preciosa era la emoción que llenaba sus ojos azules cuando vio el corcho de Hannibal y dijo: -¡Tienes un bocado!  
La excitación de Will fue contagiosa y Hannibal se abandonó a los caprichos de Will, contento de ir a donde su compañero condujo y con la esperanza de que podría cerrar la brecha entre ellos.  
El pez se escapó a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Will para instruirlo, una lucha riendo de futilidad que terminó con un cebo perdido, un pez perdido y una rama de árbol considerable arrastrada desde el lecho del río. Hannibal se declaró un pescador desesperado en breve orden y recuperó su diario de su equipo, contento de esbozar a Will mientras pescaba, la mañana avanzando hacia la tarde en una conversación amistosa, ligera y un buen recorrido, aunque Will los arrojó a todos de vuelta más sabios para su cerca de la desgracia.  
Almorzaron a la sombra y compartieron una botella de vino, descalza y relajada, con los puños enrollados y los chalecos abandonados, los pañuelos desechados y las camisas aflojadas. Will leyó en voz alta de su terrible libro, riéndose de los rostros de Hannibal y tratando de no ser consciente de que su esposo lo estaba dibujando una vez más.  
-De todas formas deberías tener todas las expresiones que puedo hacer -dijo Will, poniendo su libro a un lado cuando sus ojos empezaron a tensarse. Se acercó, estirándose en el vientre al lado de donde estaba Hannibal con su diario inclinado en ofrenda. Will recorrió las páginas, su diversión amansada por su creciente placer, aunque le dejó nervioso al verse a sí mismo a través de los ojos de su marido. Me has idealizado.  
-No en lo más mínimo -dijo Hannibal, levantándose para volver el libro a varias páginas gruesas. "¿Quien es este?"  
"Señor. Hawkes -dijo Will, encantado por la semejanza. -¡Y tu abuelo!  
-¿No parecen idealizadas? -preguntó Hannibal, acariciando el cabello de Will.  
-No -admitió Will, sonriendo y volteando hacia el frente del libro, su sonrisa desapareciendo para ver dibujos de hombres que eran claramente soldados, una composición de ojos embrujos, bocas tensas, postura rígida. Otros estaban cansados, hundidos en poses de extremo agotamiento, acurrucados en el dolor, mientras otros miraban hacia fuera en tiempos mejores, situados en la cúspide de lágrimas que Will podría casi sentir. -Annibal, son extraordinarios.  
"Mi primera unidad", le dijo Hannibal, pasando las páginas con facilidad para abrirlo a una nueva sección. "El capitán Rogers, un Alfa a cargo de la última unidad a la que Berger y yo estábamos adscritos. Nunca supe en ese momento, pero la mayoría de estos retratos aquí son de Omegas ".  
Will se movió lentamente a través de ellos, viendo lo bien que Hannibal los había capturado en su angustia y valentía, su tensión nerviosa, su homenaje a su fuerza frente a la guerra.  
Los soldados dieron paso a una mujer de cabello oscuro con una seria mirada sentada de la mano con otra mujer de pelo oscuro que parecía más suave, no menos endurecido por la vida pero más perdonador.  
-Esa es Margot -dijo Hannibal, señalando a la primera mujer-. -Y Alana.  
-Los dos son tan hermosos -susurró Will, atrapado en la simetría de sus posiciones reflejadas, en la elegante curva de muñecas, gargantas y hombros, en el acero que podía ver reflejado en sus ojos.  
-Hicieron buenos sujetos -dijo Hannibal, mirando a Will a su vez las páginas, las ilustraciones de su vida que nunca imaginó que su pareja le resultaría interesante. -Esa es Marissa, nuestra hija.  
Las cejas de Will se alzaron, y Hannibal rió, avergonzado, "Fuerza del hábito. Cada bebé que entrego es mío, se siente. La he criado como la mía.  
-Supongo que si tuviera que decidir en tu favor -murmuró Will, mirando el dulce y feliz rostro esbozado en la página. -¿Que nos gustaría que aumentáramos sus perspectivas?  
-Sólo con su permiso -dijo Hannibal-. "Ella es una niña encantadora y cariñosa y solo quiero lo mejor para ella".  
-Insideré en conocerlos -dijo Will, continuando su atenta lectura-.  
"Esperaba que lo hicieras", admitió Hannibal. "En el futuro, trataremos uno con el otro, si así lo desean. Ruego que todos podamos ser amigos juntos. "  
Will hizo una pausa en otra página, una niña de pelo oscuro que parecía horrorizada y horrorizada por el caracol en su mano, su boca redondeada en una forma que más bien le recordaba a Hannibal.  
"Mischa," Hannibal respiró. "Mi hermana pequeña. Bueno, lo más cerca que puedo recordarla. A veces la atraigo para que la recuerde.  
-¿No hay cuadros de ella? -preguntó Will, preocupado.  
-No -dijo Hannibal, trazando la curva de su mejilla sin tocar el papel-. El único retrato de ella estaba en un medallón alrededor del cuello de su madre. Se perdió ... la noche que los perdí todos. Hago todo lo posible para no dejar que el tiempo tome lo poco que me dejó el accidente. "  
-Era muy hermosa -dijo Will, sintiendo una punzada de dolor por ella, una vida tan corta terminó de una manera tan terrible. Se preguntó si Hannibal podría estar dispuesto a hablar de ello, pero no lo hizo. Algunos dolores, que conocía demasiado bien, eran mejor dejarlos en la memoria.  
-Se parecía mucho a su madre, que era una belleza considerable -dijo Hannibal, pensando en ella a pesar de sí mismo. "Debería haber sabido que Mischa era Omegan, como su madre ..."  
Will lo miró, sorprendido diciendo, "¿Ella era? ¿Y no sabías nada de eso?  
-Yo era demasiado joven para decir por olor y mi padre se negó a permitir que alguien me educara -dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño cuando la admisión le abrió una puerta en su memoria que había mantenido cerrada toda su vida adulta. "Su madre trató de mantenernos separados ..."  
' ... el niño es un bastardo al final y tú la mantendrás alejada del muchacho o la enviaré ...'  
-¿Annibal? -preguntó Will, helado por su súbita tensión y por el aumento de su ansiedad.  
-Perdóname, sólo ... hace mucho que no veo mi infancia tan profundamente -susurró Hannibal, dando a Will una sonrisa que vacilaba en los bordes. -Creo que fue una separación ante la insistencia de mi padre.  
-¿Por qué debería querer separar a los hermanos? -preguntó Will, pensando en voz alta en lugar de interrogar a Hannibal. "Ambos compartieron su sangre; Ella era tanto tu hermana como su hija.  
"Era un hombre difícil y tengo muy pocos recuerdos de él", dijo Hannibal, reflexionando, "Lo cual supongo es extraño en sí mismo ya que ya tenía diez años cuando el accidente me las quitó".  
Will frunció el ceño, pensativo y considerando. -Eso es algo más que raro, Hannibal ... Pero dijiste que tu pasado era infeliz; es la naturaleza del hombre abandonar aquello que le preocupa abrazar lo que no. Si has elegido olvidar tu pasado, es sólo concentrar tu energía en el presente ".  
-Quizá -dijo Hannibal con una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupó y pudo sentir que se quedaba en el fondo de su mente, tentando una inspección más profunda.  
-¿Es este Galley Field? -preguntó Will, distraiéndolo con facilidad, con la esperanza de alejarlo de sus pensamientos infelices.  
"Sí", dijo Hannibal, dispuesto a ser desviado por su compañero y recordando que no era el único con un pasado que prefería no examinar. Si Will podía mirar sus bocetos y encontrar placer en ellos en este hermoso día, considerando todo lo que había vivido, entonces Aníbal podría esforzarse por ser su igual en compañía agradable. -Podemos ir allí, si quieres.  
Will no dijo nada a eso, simplemente siguió volteando las páginas hasta que regresó a las de sí mismo, capturado con caricias de plomo de talento con una belleza despreocupada que simplemente no podía reconocerse.  
-Estos son todos increíblemente hermosos, Hannibal. Eres muy talentoso -dijo, tocando ligeramente el rincón de la página donde Hannibal lo había esbozado en un momento de risa, y el joven que vio allí le pareció un desconocido.  
-Usted es un placer esbozar, Will -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo a su nerviosismo.  
"Nunca me he visto así", Will se rió suavemente, sonrojándose. -Estas podrían ser mi hermana.  
-Eres mucho más hermosa que tu hermana -dijo Hannibal, quitándole el libro y cerrándolo, atándolo con su cinta deshilachada. Dejó el libro a un lado y acarició el cabello de Will otra vez, sólo observándolo, considerándolo.  
-Mi padre solía decirme que era fea -susurró Will, dejando caer su mirada en sus manos, recogiendo la manta que Hannibal había preparado para almorzar-. Los dedos de su pelo eran suaves, y se volvió para ofrecer más de su cabeza para el agradable toque, ni siquiera consciente de que lo había hecho. "Siempre me preguntaba cómo Mina podía ser tan encantadora y tan espantosa cuando compartíamos las mismas características. Me dijo que era un ... déficit de personalidad lo que me hacía malsana. ¿Cómo superar un déficit de personalidad? "  
-Por ignorar al padre por ser un tonto -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo cuando los ojos de Will se acercaron a los suyos-. Suspiró y ayudó a Will a sentarse, medio en la curva de su cuerpo, más cerca de lo que Will normalmente le permitía conseguir. Él alisó los rizos salvajes de Will otra vez y tomó su mejilla, con la intención de tranquilizar a su compañera.  
Sus palabras se perdieron en la límpida profundidad de los ojos azules de Will, en la forma flexible que él dio vuelta para enfrentar a Hannibal con su boca llena separada en una pregunta que nunca vino. Hannibal se movió por instinto, ejerciendo una suave presión sobre su mejilla, un potencial maduro floreciendo como fruta dulce entre ellos.  
Will no se resistió al tacto oa la insistencia de Hannibal. Su corazón le latía en el pecho y le tomó toda la fuerza de no estremecerse, medio pánico y medio excitado. Era tan peligroso dejar a Hannibal cerca de él, peligroso para dejar que su burla de un lazo se hiciera más fuerte, peligroso sentir su piel quemarse donde Hannibal lo tocó como si el calor era lo único que podía ofrecer a cambio. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Hannibal se inclinó hacia él, los dedos en su mandíbula inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, nariz a nariz. Will pensó que debía hablar, poner fin a ello por su bien, pero todo lo que salió fue una exhalación suave.  
La tierna mirada de Hannibal estaba llena de calor, de afecto, de un deseo que Will no podía entender con su falta de experiencia. Sus ojos se encontraron y los dos sonrieron, tentativos y esperanzados. Se estremeció cuando Hannibal lo empujó con un lento y cauteloso chasquido, el temblor que recorrió a Will tambaleando a Hannibal. La sensación de cepillarse la piel, de susurrar aliento, de centellear las pestañas, se apoderó de él y levantó la mano hacia el hombro de Hannibal para mantenerse firme, con los dedos acariciando patrones sin rumbo.  
Hannibal inhaló su dulce aroma, más fuerte por estar al sol, y frotó su mejilla contra Will, descansando allí por un momento para saborear el toque de su cálida y sedosa piel y el seductor perfume que se levantaba para encontrarse con él. Will se sintió más que lo oyó suavemente preguntar, "¿Puedo?"  
Tragó saliva y trató de hablar dos veces, se mojó los labios y finalmente se las arregló, "sí ..."  
El dulce rastro de la boca de Hannibal en su mejilla obligó a sus ojos a aletearse y Will se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil, perfectamente sin aliento. Era mariposa suave y suave presión contra la comisura de su boca, burlándose, suave, y persuadir. Will se volvió apenas una fracción, los labios encontrando los labios, un sonido gutural escapando de él cuando la mano de Hannibal se apretó suavemente en su mandíbula, sosteniéndolo donde él lo deseaba.  
Hannibal tragó el jadeo de Will, cubriéndose la boca con la suya, una dulce prensa de labios alentada por la forma en que Will se abrió para él, vacilante pero ansioso. Trazó su lengua ligeramente sobre la plump plenitud del labio inferior de Will y chupó, el ruido ligero y excitado que provocó de su compañero traer su sangre a un punto de ebullición. Inclinó la cabeza, buscando entrada, Will se adaptó rápidamente y reflejó su beso. Sintió que los delgados dedos de Will le apretaban la camisa y el tirón, empujándolo más cerca, y él profundizó el beso, emocionando el tímido toque de la lengua de Will contra él, cauteloso y ligero.  
Saboreaba vino dulce y fruta, de calor y de bienvenida asustada, de temblorosa emoción e inocencia. Su esbelto cuerpo vibró en el agarre de Hannibal, una criatura salvaje, apenas atrapada en el reino mortal, besándolo de nuevo con una fuerza de pasión que prometió estallar en el mismo fuego que su temperamento.  
Hannibal mordió suavemente y chupó, dibujando un gemido de Will, respondiéndolo con uno de los suyos. Will respondió a ese sonido, a la necesidad que él podía sentir pesado en su vientre y hacer eco de su marido. Se enroscó contra Hannibal y se movió para ofrecer más de su boca, más de sí mismo, abierta y dispuesta. Incluso la intensidad que podía sentir creciendo en los besos de Hannibal no podía inspirar cautela -lo quería , deseaba el asombroso y hábil empuje de su lengua y el coaxing de chuparse por su cuenta, deseaba la forma en que Hannibal ronroneaba en su boca con cada respiración, como si el deseo pudiera ser divorciado de la preferencia y hacerle algo con el potencial de inspirarlo.  
Él quería que esto nunca terminara, para nunca dejar este momento que era tan completamente pacífico y perfecto.  
"Will," Hannibal respiró, sus besos más urgentes. No podía mantener el hambre oculto, no podía resistirse a explorar la boca de Will tan completamente como podía manejar sin asustarlo. Su mano cayó de la mandíbula de Will y buscó su cintura, haciendo que Will se ruborizara contra él, acariciando el tenso músculo de su lado elegante, sintiendo el escalofrío que los arruinó a ambos.  
Hubo un nuevo lado de sí mismo que se desarrolló en ese momento y Will se maravilló de ello. Se hinchaba dentro de él con fuerza, palpitando como un latido del corazón, algo que se alimentaba de los besos de su marido y clamaba por más. Era peligroso y exigente, despertando sus sentidos a cada toque, cada sonido, cada momento exquisito. Podría haberle asustado con su fuerza, pero estaba demasiado asombrado que lo había escondido durante tanto tiempo para tener miedo. Le hacía valiente, sin temor incluso, como si el acantilado dentro de él no soportara ningún peligro que no pudiera conquistar mientras pudiera deleitarse con el beso de Hannibal.  
Era físicamente doloroso para ambos, retroceder, reprimir el impulso de volver a caer sobre la manta y llevar las cosas a su conclusión natural. Era un testamento a su voluntad mutua que suavizaron el beso, pero Hannibal era reacio a dejarlo terminar. Deslizó su boca húmeda hasta el mentón de Will, las mejillas, los párpados cerrados y la punta de la nariz, adoración suave y afecto tierno que hizo que los ojos de Will ardieran con lágrimas que no podía explicar, ni siquiera ahora.  
-Tú eres hermosa -susurró Hannibal, besando su boca de nuevo, encontrando el pequeño nub de su lóbulo de la oreja y mordiéndolo suavemente sólo para oír la captura en el aliento de Will. "Eres listo, divertido y asombroso." Le besó la mandíbula, él besó el nudo que se desvanecía en su cabeza con cuidado, el arco de sus cejas. "Eres maravilloso, sorprendente y amable."  
Él besó sus labios una vez más y presionó su frente a Will, respirando, "Tú eres aún más hermosa por dentro que por fuera, Will, y esa es la mejor clase de belleza que una persona puede ser".  
Los ojos de Will se abrieron, sus ojos nadando con lágrimas no derramadas, sus largas pestañas mezclándose con las de Hannibal. Dio un respiro a Hannibal mientras exhalaba, flotando en su olor y la cálida aceptación que podía sentir rompiendo su corazón en pedazos, poniéndolos de nuevo juntos en una nueva y dolorosa configuración cimentada con esperanza. Se sintió acariciando el hombro de Hannibal, un músculo cálido y sólido que se movía bajo el delgado material de su camisa, reflejando la caricia de la mano de Hannibal a su lado.  
Hannibal le sonrió, leve y lleno de ternura. Su mano se deslizó del lado de Will a su mejilla y le acarició, luego en su pelo para burlarse suavemente a través de sus rizos. Se acarició la nariz contra Will y se quedó allí un momento, con los ojos cerrados como si disfrutara de su cercanía.  
Era una cosa extraña a considerar, imaginando que su esposo realmente podría disfrutar de estar con él. Extraño y maravilloso, y la mano de Will se movió del hombro de Hannibal a su mejilla, la punta de sus dedos trazando el rastro de coser con delicadeza antes de caer para cepillar su boca. Hannibal besó las yemas de los dedos de Will y una leve y avergonzada risa se le escapó, los nervios aparecieron por fin.  
Hannibal retrocedió y le dio a Will su espacio, notando con alegría lo rosadas que eran sus mejillas y lo nervioso pero complacido que estaba. Al verlo allí bajo el sol de la tarde, empujado libre de su compostura para mostrar al joven que estaba dentro, Hannibal no podía evitar esperar que pudiera traer a su compañero sombrío y solemne para ser aún más abierto en el futuro.  
La boca de Will se curvó en una sonrisa cariñosa y entrañable y dijo: -Gracias, Hannibal.  
Hannibal alzó las cejas y Will aclaró: -Por haberme traído aquí. Por esta tarde ... fue muy considerado por ti.  
-Quiero que seas feliz, Will -dijo Hannibal, y deslizó las yemas de los dedos sobre Will en una ligera caricia-. "No puedo cambiar el pasado, como usted ha dicho, pero puedo asegurar que su presente sea todo lo que debería ser".  
Will reflexionó sobre eso, frunciendo el ceño frunciendo el ceño mientras consideraba las palabras de Aníbal contra la insistencia de su padre, contra sus propias dudas.  
-¿Acaso trataremos de hacer de mí un pescador? -preguntó Hannibal, enrollando sus dedos en Will y levantándolos para presionar un beso en sus nudillos, con la esperanza de distraer a Will de cualquier negación que su terrible educación pudiera ofrecer. ¿O deberíamos irnos a la capital?  
"¿Ya?" Preguntó Will, sus preocupaciones dando lugar a la emoción repentina ante la sugerencia. -¿Habrá tiempo para ver la ciudad antes del baile?  
-Está a menos de una hora en coche -dijo Hannibal, soltando la mano de Will con un apretón final para comenzar a recoger los restos de su almuerzo-. "Podemos explorar todo lo que quieras durante el tiempo que quieras."  
Will sintió un alboroto de excitación ante la perspectiva de ver la capital, pero la retuvo para preguntar: -¿Y cuál es su opinión profesional, doctor Lecter? ¿Estoy lo suficientemente bien para disfrutar de tal viaje?  
-Has venido aquí en coche, sintiéndose mucho peor que en el presente -dijo Hannibal, riendo suavemente mientras volvía a empaquetar la cesta-. "Una hora difícilmente te hará daño, y si te fatigas siempre podemos hacer una noche temprana. No quiero abrumarlos.  
-¿Crees que has estado me asaltando hasta este punto? -observó Will, sonriendo por la forma en que brillaban los ojos brillantes de Hannibal con humor.  
-Espero que no -dijo Hannibal-. -Haré que Jimmy y Berger empacen las maletas de la noche a la mañana y nos pondremos en camino. Después de un lavado, por supuesto. La pesca es un negocio muy malo.  
Will se echó a reír, divertido por la forma en que su nariz se arrugaba de disgusto. La sensación de entusiasmo pareció animarlo cuando volvieron a cargar su equipo y se dirigieron de nuevo a Marsham, y Will no pudo evitar preguntarse si una paz tan agradable podría durar verdaderamente.  
Cabalgaron de nuevo a Marsham Heath en conversación cómoda, y no parecía tan extraño ser doblada encima del caballo paciente de Hannibal, reclinándose detrás en el calor que acunaba de su cuerpo. Incluso la mano firme que llevaba en la cintura sólo le resultaba acogedora, segura y reconfortante, y Will apenas se dio cuenta cuando sus propias manos cayeron sobre los muslos de Hannibal, curvándose alrededor del músculo como si ese mismo lugar se hubiera formado para adaptarlo a su toque.  
Moseley estaba en pleno apogeo cuando salieron de los bosques hacia el carril hasta Marsham, sus habitantes haciendo negocios enérgicos e industriosos en este hermoso día. Desde la altura de la colina donde Marsham Heath se sentó, Will pudo ver claramente el camino a la capital en el extremo más alejado de la ciudad. Él notó con cierta sorpresa un grupo bastante grande de soldados que se movían hacia el sur hacia el mar y sintieron una súbita llamarada de preocupación.  
-Eso no es un buen augurio -dijo Aníbal, con los ojos ámbar fijos en la compañía que pasaba. Apartó el caballo, con la atención fija en los soldados.  
-Han sido movilizados -dijo Will, más para sí mismo que para Hannibal. -¿Dónde está la guarnición más cercana?  
"Blackwall", dijo Hannibal. Lo pasamos en el camino hacia Marsham, estos hombres se dirigen hacia el puerto.  
-Pensé que la guerra se estaba acabando -dijo Will, con ansiedad en su pecho cuando miró a Hannibal y vio la mirada pensativa y preocupada en su rostro.  
Will no se tranquilizó cuando su marido dijo suavemente: "Yo también."  
La mirada de Aníbal se mantuvo fija en los soldados. Tenía un ceño fruncido en los labios, severo y severo, volviendo a poner los gruesos planos de su rostro en el de Apolo, en forma de dios.  
Will lo encontró bastante fácil de seguir el tren de sus pensamientos. Él también miró a los soldados, el extremo trasero de su formación pasando por una neblina de polvo débil que parecía enturbiar la promesa de su nuevo comienzo. Tal vez encuentres más en la pelota esta noche.  
"¿Disculpe?" Dijo Hannibal, sacudido de sus pensamientos por el comentario de Will.  
-Habrá representantes del Ministerio allí -dijo Will, frotando la curva del brazo de Hannibal, ligero y suave, pero el tacto lo atravesó directamente para ahuyentar su tensión. -Por supuesto que no guardarán la verdad de la situación.  
-No, no lo harían -admitió Hannibal, cubriendo la mano de Will con la suya en suave prensa-.  
Will tomó una lenta respiración y preguntó: -No te pedirían que regreses, ¿no es así, Hannibal ?, ¿considerando que eres el heredero de tu abuelo?  
La incertidumbre en las palabras de Will hizo cosas extrañas para el corazón de Hannibal y él inclinó la cabeza hacia Will para soltar un beso en su sien.  
-No hagámoslo prestado -dijo Hannibal, empujando su inquietud-. Sabía que Will, astuto como era, no podía dejarse engañar por tal espectáculo, pero no discutió cuando Hannibal dijo, "Nada de eso debería suceder, Will".  
No escapó de la advertencia de Will que él no añadió: " Prometo ..."  
A su regreso a Marsham, Jimmy y Berger rápidamente empaquetaron pequeños baúles para su estancia y salieron delante de ellos. Después de un lavado y un cambio de ropa, Will y Hannibal fueron empacados en el coche y en el camino a la Capital, todavía sin signo de Francis.  
Tardaron menos de un cuarto de hora antes de llegar al camino, llegaron a las afueras, los pequeños pueblos se agrandaron y se extendieron más, la humanidad alcanzó la Capital que los conectó a todos.  
La ciudad surgió de repente, los edificios se alzaban, caballos y carruajes y toda clase de personas que pasaban por las ventanas en una ráfaga de movimiento que hacía girar la cabeza de Will. Lo miró con silencioso temor, con los ojos muy abiertos, apenas consciente de que Hannibal se inclinaba sobre él para mirar con él.  
El ruido era asombroso, como lo eran los olores, toda la sobrecarga acre, pero no podía dejar de mirar fijamente, dejar de respirar, dejar de empapar, codicioso para llenar su mente con sus detalles.  
Hannibal permaneció en silencio detrás de él durante el tiempo más largo, simplemente viendo cómo experimentaba una ciudad que él mismo conocía lo suficiente como para encontrar mundano. El cochero, siguiendo su instrucción previa, los condujo a todos los lugares de importancia de su gran ciudad, y Aníbal señaló edificios y monumentos que Will sólo había visto en los periódicos o en los libros. Vieron a otros compañeros, actrices famosas y actores, y Hannibal decidió llevarlo al teatro a su primera oportunidad. Se volvieron hacia la Fila y Will se quedó boquiabierto ante los escaparates, el exceso de gente ricamente vestida pasaba demasiado tiempo y demasiado dinero en frivolidades. Tomó el doble de tiempo para recorrer la ciudad que para llegar a ella en primer lugar, y Will estaba más aliviado que decepcionado cuando Hannibal ordenó al entrenador al Townhouse.  
-La Casa de Chelsea está en su propia plaza ajardinada, lo que la mantiene un poco alejada de la calle principal -dijo Hannibal, señalando el alto edificio que entraba en la vista. "Pero mi oficina está a sólo una cuadra y admito que soy excesivamente aficionado a nuestra ubicación."  
-La casa de Chelsea -dijo Will, redescubriendo su sonrisa y emoción cuando el coche se detuvo-. El imponente edificio estaba solo en la plaza del jardín, pacíficamente solitario pero no alejado del bullicio de la ciudad. Se levantó más que hacia fuera, estrecho a los ojos de Will, pero exquisitamente detallado en el exterior, como si el arquitecto hubiera sido resuelto a compensar la falta de volumen con la ornamentación.  
-Donde paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo -dijo Hannibal, abriendo la puerta antes de que el lacayo pudiera alcanzarlos para dejar que saliera. "Fue mucho más fácil cuidar mi práctica de aquí que correr de ida y vuelta a Galley Field".  
Will se quedó de pie ante el edificio, mirándolo, respirando los aromas de flores florecientes, agua estancada y humos de las fábricas, una mezcla vertiginosa y pegajosa de olores que haría falta un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse.  
Hannibal se detuvo junto a él, sonriéndole cuando Will encontró su mirada. El beso que compartieron volvió con viva sensación, el recuerdo de ella endureciendo las mejillas de Will.  
-Siempre había asumido que vivías en Galley Field e hiciste eso -dijo Will, tocando la barandilla de las escaleras mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta en un inútil intento de distraerse.  
-Días de vacaciones, por lo general -dijo Hannibal, acercándose justo detrás de él. "Pero con mi práctica y mis deberes aquí en la Capital, Chelsea House ha sido el hogar en su mayor parte".  
La puerta se abrió para admitirlos, revelando a un mayordomo de aspecto severo al que Hannibal se refería como Mr. Black antes de susurrarle al oído de Will: -Finge ser sordo como un poste, pero lo oye todo, confía en mí.  
Will sonrió, aliviado cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos para cerrar el ruido y los olores. El interior de Chelsea House olía a pulido de madera, pasteles y aceite de limón, un ramo de bienvenida que hizo que Will se diera cuenta de lo mucho que su cabeza empezaba a doler.  
-Señor Black, éste es Will, mi esposo -dijo Hannibal, poniendo una firma en la base de la columna vertebral de Will-. "Naturalmente, como él también es Lord Clarges, debes ocuparte de él como tú mismo."  
-Estoy seguro de que se ocupará de él, mi Señor -dijo el señor Black, con palabras lentas y medidas-. Parpadeó en la dirección de Hannibal y agregó, "Como no me importa."  
Will sofocó una risa sorprendida y Hannibal se levantó, molesto, diciendo con dura dignidad: -Bueno, no tenías que decirleeso, Black.  
"Bienvenido a Chelsea House, mi Señor", dijo Black, inclinando la cabeza hacia Will. "Hemos estado esperando tanto muy, muy, muy largo para conocerlo."  
-Vaya a hacer algo útil -dijo Hannibal, volviendo su atención hacia Will cuando el señor Black se acercó a la puerta-. -¿Cómo te sientes después de nuestro pequeño paseo?  
-Me duele la cabeza -admitió Will, tocando el moretón de su sien. -Pero preferiría no tomar nada, si no te importa, el aire aquí es bastante espeso.  
-Hace falta adaptarse -anunció Hannibal, y se lo indicó a una sirvienta que los miraba-. Lleva a su señoría a la suite de la duquesa, por favor.  
Hannibal  
-No, no hay argumentos -le advirtió Hannibal-. "Mi marido ha decidido que asistiremos a una pelota esta noche, no podemos hacer eso si estás incapacitado, tomate un tiempo para descansar, la Capital seguirá aquí, te lo prometo, voy a ver si tenemos alguna palabra de mi abuelo y envía noten que estamos bien ".  
-¿Es seguro? -preguntó Will, con el ceño fruncido. Si alguien está mirando a Hartford ...  
-Todo está pasando por el señor Stammets y nuestro abogado aquí en la Capital -le aseguró Hannibal-. "Nada es enviado desde o hacia nuestra ubicación de una manera que pueda darnos lejos, aunque mis movimientos nunca han sido secreto por mucho tiempo.Si desea escribir a su hermana, estaría encantado de incluir la carta en el siguiente paquete a ser enviado."  
-Gracias, debo -dijo Will, suspirando al pensar en Mina en Hartford con el duque. Su comportamiento extraño era muy preocupante y totalmente insondable, pero Will no podía ahorrar energía para preocuparse por ello. Como había dicho Hannibal, necesitaba descansar y prepararse para la velada, o bien no estaría en condiciones de disfrutar lo mismo que había insistido.  
Hannibal lo envió con una suave palmada contra su espalda, un gesto de familiar afecto tan inesperado como bienvenido, y Will dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta antes de seguir a la criada arriba.  
Will estaba demasiado emocionado para descansar adecuadamente. Pasó algún tiempo a solas en su suite, grande pero débil, como si no hubiera estado habitada durante años. Will se preguntó dónde se habrían alojado Alana y Margot en el Townhouse, si Hannibal no les hubiera dado la suite de la Duquesa. Sin embargo, era reconfortante saber que no los había puesto en todos los lugares que Will debería haber sido. Al fin y al cabo, tal vez una parte de él lo hubiera sabido.  
Jimmy estaba fuera a la insistencia de Will por un descanso muy necesario y se encontró solo, mirando a la ciudad desde su ventana. La hora del día era tal que no se veía gente de la sociedad durante todo el año mientras se estaban descansando la tarde antes de una noche de actividades. La calle de abajo seguía llena de tráfico, con sirvientas y lacayos haciendo recados, con gente paseando con los perros de sus amos, con carretas dando vueltas de ida y vuelta con cestas, con el ocasional comerciante callejero siendo espantado por un agente de paso.  
Abandonó la ventana para admirar la suite, que era más pequeña por necesidad, pero todavía ricamente equipada e incluso actualizada con líneas de gas, que determinó que deberían llegar tan pronto como fuera posible en Hartford House.  
Evitado de explorar en general, se dedicó a explorar su suite, llegando por fin al armario donde Jimmy ya lo había desempaquetado. Había una lámpara cerca de la puerta, que los sirvientes acostumbraban a encender en la pequeña habitación sin ventanas. Will lo encendió y entró en el amplio armario simplemente por curiosidad.  
Sus propias cosas ocupaban más espacio de lo que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que Jimmy había reservado una estancia corta. Había unas cuantas cajas perfectamente estancadas y él bajó una, colocando la lámpara en el pequeño aparador de joyas en la esquina para poder levantar la tapa.  
Había baratijas en el interior, tarjetas telefónicas, botones sueltos, programas para obras de teatro y óperas que no habían funcionado en cincuenta años. Parecía ser el contenido de la duquesa vanidad aclarado, tal vez después de la trágica muerte de la esposa del duque. Todo había sido barrido en una caja para dar paso a alguien nuevo, pero Will no tenía idea de quién podría ser como el abuelo nunca se había vuelto a casar.  
La otra caja era una caja de joyería lacada, un color rico y profundo que brillaba a la luz incluso con su capa de polvo. Cogió su pequeña lámpara y salió a su habitación iluminada por el sol para inspeccionarla mejor, devolviéndola a su lugar y colocando la caja en su tocador.  
Fue aún más intrigante una vez que pudo verlo correctamente. Una escena estaba incrustada en la parte superior, elegantes grúas capturadas en vuelo polvoriento, alas de nácar extendidas. Curioso, levantó el pequeño pestillo y lo abrió.  
La esperanza de misterio fue derrotada por la visión de su revestimiento de seda desvanecido, revelando sólo una caja vacía. Decepcionado, empezó a cerrarlo de nuevo, pero notó que el borde del revestimiento se había alejado del fondo, estaba deshilachado un poco como si hubiera sido tirado muchas veces a lo largo de los años de su vida.  
Curiosidad y entusiasmo renovados, Will lo agarró con cautela y tiró.  
El forro se soltó como lo hizo en su propia caja de joyería, y debajo estaba la simple base de madera, con sólo el más pequeño de los picos para una uña determinada. Lo levantó, encantado de encontrar un falso fondo.  
Y dentro de él estaba un extraño libro.  
Lo pescó, notando que la atadura era una sustancia inusual que él nunca había visto antes, de madera y flexible. Estaba cosida en el exterior de la cubierta de una manera que le desconcertaba.  
-¿Quién te ha puesto aquí? Will murmuró, abriendo la tapa para encontrar una página en blanco. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose, "¿Por qué diablos alguien escondería un libro vacío?"  
Oyó un golpe en el rellano y empezó a soltarlo. Se apresuró a cerrar la caja y la colocó cerca de su propia caja de joyas, el libro cayendo a un lado en su cara. Se puso de pie, empujó su silla y cogió el libro, sorprendido al descubrir que la contraportada medio abierta mostraba escritura.  
Curioso, abrió la tapa trasera del libro y la escudriñó, los minúsculos y agudos caracteres impresos en columnas ordenadas en un lenguaje que él no podía entender. En la esquina, sin embargo, había un solo párrafo escrito en inglés, pequeño pero claro.

Me he abandonado a mí mismo. Ya no soy un guerrero. He desechado la armadura de mi padre y la he cambiado por las ropas de una prostituta. Debo hacer lo que pueda para sobrevivir. No tengo nada. No tengo nada. No pertenezco a ninguna parte y nunca podré volver a casa ... El nombre de mi familia es todo lo que queda para recordarme quién soy.  
Soy Murasaki. Soy Murasaki. Yo soy Murasaki y siempre estaré ...

Los ojos de Will se abrieron con sorpresa. Pasó rápidamente por las páginas y encontró que el libro estaba casi completamente lleno de escritura. Con el corazón palpitante, se sentó en una silla cerca de la ventana, con el periódico acunado en su regazo, pensando en cómo podría averiguar lo que había escrito, la misteriosa señora Murasaki.  
"¿Mi señor?"  
Se despertó con un arranque, agarrando el diario a su pecho y casi cayendo de la silla. Jimmy se estaba apasionando por llevar en brazos la ropa que Will no reconocía.  
-Bueno, ¿qué diablos pasa? -preguntó Will, sorprendido de que se hubiera dormido. Había meditado el misterio de la revista y la mejor manera de abordar el rompecabezas que ofrecía tan profundamente que no se había dado cuenta de que las preguntas que inflamaban su imaginación se habían convertido en sus habituales sueños vívidos.  
-Casi nueve -dijo Jimmy, sorprendiéndolo de sus pensamientos con la respuesta. -Tienes que estar muy cansada para quedarte dormida, mi Señor. Deberías haber llamado por mí y haber dormido bien.  
-No, está bien, era inesperado, Jimmy -dijo Will, escudriñando la ropa con el ceño fruncido. "¿Que es todo esto?"  
-Posiblemente, tu disfraz -respondió Jimmy. Lord Clarges nos hizo subir al desván, pero consideró que toda ropa no era adecuada, sino que envió a Berger ya mí por trajes, una selección sorprendentemente grande por tan poco aviso, pero el nombre Lecter hace milagros en la mayoría de los casos.  
-¿Le ha escogido algo? -preguntó Will, poniéndose de pie con cautela, con las espaldas quejándose por el abuso de dormir en una silla.  
"Dijo que esperaría hasta que eligiera, y él se vestiría a juego", dijo Jimmy.  
Will se acercó a la ventana, la revista se acunó a su pecho, su atención atrapada por la vista de la ciudad más allá iluminada en la oscuridad. "Dios mío, Jimmy ..."  
"Es increíble, ¿no?" Preguntó Jimmy, sonriendo con deleite. "Chelsea House está situado muy bien! Esa plaza del jardín es hermosa , mi Señor. Yo ya estaba mirando desde el sótano. Es tan bonito que la propiedad está sola, ¿no? Se siente menos concurrido. Y el señor Black, el mayordomo, es el hombre más querido. Dios, es un espíritu descarado.  
Continuó, pero Will sólo lo escuchó a medias. Su atención estaba enteramente ocupada por la visión de casas adosadas que se extendían a lo lejos, iluminadas por globos de lámparas de gas tan brillantes que el resplandor se reflejaba desde el dosel de humo y humo. Los carros pasaban casi a la derecha debajo de su ventana, llevando a los sirvientes en tareas desconocidas y caballeros a sus propias actividades. La capital se preparaba para una noche de alegría decadente.  
Y esta noche Will iba a ser parte de eso.  
"Sólo he leído sobre eso, oído hablar de él", dijo, alejándose de la ventana con un corazón martilleando cuando Jimmy se retiró para dejarle elegir. "Es mucho más grandioso de lo que pensé que sería. Ver los diseños del arquitecto ciertamente no hacía justicia en la realidad ".  
-Me imagino que estarás viendo un poco que encaja con ese proyecto de ley, Lord Clarges -dijo Jimmy, sonriendo-. "Ahora, aquí están las máscaras, y éstas son todo lo que él pidió ..."  
Comenzó a llevar traje después de disfraz, costosas cuentas y piezas de joyas rígidas con encaje y perseguido con bordados, pesados con perlas, de todos los colores y estilo imaginable. Había incluso vestidos entre ellos. Will sintió una angustia extraña y pesada al verlos y preguntó: -Jimmy, ¿sabía que habría vestidos?  
-Sí, mi Señor -dijo Jimmy, inclinándose para levantar uno en sus brazos y sostenerlo-. "Él era muy específico acerca de lo que quería: ropa masculina, atuendo femenino e incluso los más nuevos estilos de Omegan que han atrapado en la Capital. Naturalmente, conozco tu tamaño y lo hemos ordenado en consecuencia."  
Will cedió, sorprendido. Jimmy le sonrió y dijo: "Él específicamente me dijo que usted debe tener su elección de cualquier cosa que tenga en su imaginación, y no pensar en ello demasiado.Es una bola de mascarada, después de todo.Nadie lo sabrá a menos que usted desea a ellos."  
" Nadie ," dijo Will, formando una idea.  
Levantó una pesada mirada a Jimmy, quien le dijo: -Oh, no, yo conozco esa mirada.  
-Déjame echar un vistazo, Jimmy -dijo Will, las extrañas revelaciones de la revista momentáneamente apartadas para su excitación. Colocó el pequeño libro bajo su almohada antes de regresar a los trajes, las revelaciones de los muertos abandonados por los placeres de los vivos.  
Vestidos, vestidos de estilo Omegan, modas masculinas, por primera vez, Will sintió el tembloroso deleite de escoger sin restricciones y las posibilidades hicieron que su corazón se agitara. Sin rostro y sin nombre, podía ver a la multitud sin esperar nada de él. Podría ser cualquier persona en el mundo, libre de perseguir o ser perseguido ... o incluso besado. Le hizo estremecerse el corazón con excitación, le llenó los nervios de anticipación.  
En una noche semejante, cualquier cosa podía suceder: las princesas podían conocer a sus príncipes, Peers podía bailar con la hija de un modista, y Will podía deshacerse de todos los disfraces. Por una vez podía ser el yo con el que soñaba, la persona que dormía en su corazón secreto.  
Si sólo por una noche.  
Hannibal, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se mostró indeciso con respecto a su guardarropa. Era un hombre de variados gustos que se vestía a sí mismo, exigiendo sólo la mejor calidad, las modas más actuales, el tejido más caro, el sastre más demandado-nunca se perdió lo que debía ponerse.  
Los trajes no eran diferentes. Estaban tan lejos de la capacidad de alguien para pagar que tenía ante él sólo las piezas más finas y exquisitas de su tamaño.  
Pero seguía pensando en los ojos azules de Will bajo sus cejas gruesas y desaprobadoras, del conjunto de su boca cuando estaba disgustado.  
Seguía pensando en la forma en que se veía cuando se reía con genuino deleite, inconsciente y abandonado.  
Quería ver los ojos azules de Will brillar con placer al verlo, y por lo tanto estaba muy atascado.  
-Ah, Berger, ¿qué te parece? -preguntó cuando su criado entró para ayudarlo a vestirse. -Hay la máscara que he elegido, pero no tengo el disfraz, lo he reducido a dos ...  
-Lo que sea que hayas escogido primero, milord -dijo Berger, bien acostumbrado a este ritual en particular y sabiendo cómo solía caerse. "M'Lord, necesito que no entre en pánico."  
-Es un traje, Berger, no una guillotina -dijo Hannibal, algo desconcertado por su serio tono-. Miró a su criado para reprenderlo, pero murió en sus labios. Sintiendo el aumento del pánico que Berger temía, preguntó: -¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Bueno, es así, milord -dijo Berger, con expresión de perro en el lugar. Price dijo que su señoría le pidió que recibiera su invitación y la trajera a él.  
Hannibal se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, el miedo y la preocupación se fundían en un carbón encendido en su pecho.  
"Ahora estará a salvo como puede ser, mi Señor, me pidió que estuviera seguro de ello para su tranquilidad, así que sacó a dos hombres de la agencia para que cabalgaran como lacayos, otros dos de nuestros muchachos para respaldarlos el cochero lo vigilará, y Price se montará en el coche con él ", dijo Berger. "Pero él quiere ir solo al balón".  
"Solo", susurró Hannibal, mirando a un lado antes de que Berger pudiera leer la decepción en su expresión. Mil preocupaciones lo asaltaron, ¿y si el asesino, por alguna casualidad cósmica, logró localizar a Will y le hizo daño? ¿Y si alguien lo ofendiera? ¿Qué si, qué si, qué si, y mil cosas más él no podría controlar ni prevenir. Pero Will había decidido asumir el riesgo.  
Había decidido ir solo.  
Hannibal bajó el traje, resentido por el fin temblor de sus manos, y dijo: "Entonces supongo que no necesito nada de esto ..."  
-Le dejó esto para usted, milord -dijo Berger, no sin simpatía, y le entregó una nota doblada.  
Hannibal la tomó y la desplegó con el corazón palpitante. La graciosa, pero sin sentido guión de Will cruzó el papel fino en una sola línea.  
Cógeme por un beso si puedes, Señor Clarges.  
Hannibal sonrió y soltó una suave y encantada risa, su alivio lo dejó sacudido. Colocó cuidadosamente la nota sobre su vanidad y volvió a sus elecciones con una pasión renovada.  
-Hola, Berger -dijo él, apresurándose a prepararse-.  
¿M'Lord?  
-Mi esposo ha lanzado un desafío -dijo Hannibal, y giró esa feroz y ansiosa sonrisa de su viejo criado. Y no perderé.


	27. Chapter 27

Los globos de gas de vidrio que bordeaban la calle eran tan hermosos como Hannibal había insinuado. Su luz emitió un fulgor etéreo sobre el mundo que le rodeaba mientras el coche pasaba por delante de su camino hacia el salón de baile afectuosamente llamado Coliseo. Había un aire festivo a la noche, las calles ya ocupadas con entrenadores, con gente a caballo, con juerguistas en el paseo. Con nada más para entretenerlos, los que quedaban para morar en la capital estaban más que deseosos de pasar la noche en intriga en el baile de caridad. Incluso aquellos que no podían asistir estaban atrapados en la atmósfera, señalando los trajes fantásticos y disfrutando del espectáculo.  
Will no pudo resistir el impulso de mirar fijamente mientras se acercaban, la imagen de disfraces brillantes y elaborados en las brumosas calles iluminadas por la lámpara grabadas en su memoria. Las aceras crecían densamente con la gente, los que no podían venir en coche que tomaban un paseo agradable para gozar de la anticipación.  
Oyó un clamor de pezuñas y gritos de risa y se inclinó para mirar por la ventana opuesta, justo cuando una fantasía extravagante de un pirata pasaba por delante con una camarera igualmente reimaginada en su regazo. El corazón de Will se aceleró y volvió a tocar su máscara, sintiéndose seguro de que estaba firmemente en su lugar. Los lazos, cuidadosamente anudados por Jimmy, estaban retorcidos para desafiar tirones y enterrados bajo sus largos rizos. La tranquilizadora seguridad de él lo calmó y Will tomó una respiración profunda, tratando inútilmente de calmar sus nervios.  
El entrenador se desaceleró casi hasta detenerse. La música llegó hasta él a pesar de las ventanas cerradas del coche. Estaba débil bajo el sonido de la risa, el ruido de la gente disfrutando ya en esta hora temprana. Tragó saliva, emocionado y casi lamentando haber dejado a Hannibal detrás de él.  
" Cógeme por un beso si puedes ..."  
Su propia audacia lo conmocionó, pero aquella era una noche para las decisiones precipitadas sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Era una noche de alegría y baile. Los remordimientos podían llegar mañana, con todo el sabor amargo de la familiaridad, pero esta noche era Will y él tenía la intención de vivir una vida dentro de él.  
Con un futuro tan incierto y semejante decisión ante él, esta podría ser su primera y última oportunidad para rechazar la inhibición y simplemente disfrutar de sí mismo.  
El coche se detuvo y se movió cuando los lacayos saltaron. Había una multitud de gente esperando la entrada, la mayoría de los cuales se habían vuelto cuando llegaron para ver qué nueva persona de importación había llegado, habiendo siempre tan pocos en un evento de caridad. Los entrenadores ducales no eran precisamente anónimos y Will vio que una ráfaga de fans se abría y susurraba conjeturas que pasaban de labios a oídos. La gente se esforzaba por tener una visión de quién surgiría y Will tuvo un momento de pánico que casi le obligó a abandonar su plan ya huir.  
Pero estaba hecho de cosas más duras que eso. Ellos no lo conocerían, ninguno de ellos. Estaba enmascarado y anónimo, un misterioso Alguien le concedió el honor de montar en el entrenador del Duque de Westvale, y podrían preguntarse todo lo que le gustaba de él.  
Uno de los lacayos abrió la puerta y tendió una mano enguantada. El otro despejó un camino a través de los asistentes, mientras que los reunidos para ver los trajes y disfrutar del concurso que no podía permitirse ser una parte de empujado para ver el espectáculo.  
Will tomó la mano que le ofrecieron y se bajó del coche, agachando la cabeza para no coger el ruff que emplumaba la máscara de lobo que había elegido. Estaba contenido en sus movimientos, cuidadoso con los desconocidos zapatos de tacón bajo mientras bajaba a la pasarela, alejándose del coche. Sacudió la espalda revuelta y revuelta de su chaqueta quebrada y la dejó hincharse alrededor de sus piernas en una espuma de encaje y brocado. Murmuró su agradecimiento cuando Jimmy, que parecía bastante bien con una librea prestada, se inclinó para enderezar el dobladillo de encaje recortado de los pantalones de sus rodillas, asegurando que las capas en cascada caían muy bien sobre sus medias nacaradas y sutiles.  
Jimmy se enderezó cuando el coche se alejó y cayó a un paso detrás de Will, diciéndole con orgullo brillando en su rostro: -Tienes un aspecto absolutamente impresionante, Lord Clarges.  
Will emitió un suave y nervioso agradecimiento y se dirigió hacia las puertas abiertas, con las orejas enrojecidas cuando la gente que se alineaba en el pasillo le gritó proposiciones, algunas silbando. El lacayo que avanzaba hizo un gesto amenazador, pero sólo atrajo una risa divertida y Will lo llamó, sabiendo que era inofensivo en su mayor parte. Sin embargo, se sintió aliviado al llegar a la puerta a través de la multitud donde el lacayo ofreció su invitación.  
El hombre enmascarado en la entrada miró la invitación, miró a Will, miró a los hombres de librea con él, y Jimmy dijo, "Su Señoría desea permanecer en el anonimato".  
El hombre hundió la cabeza en señal de cortesía e hizo un gesto precipitado y ancho para que Will entrara diciendo: "Una bienvenida muy alegre a usted. Que tu noche sea de misterio y emoción.  
Will miró hacia atrás a Jimmy, que le sonreía, y al lacayo, que hizo un pequeño gesto con una amplia sonrisa, y entró en una prensa de otros disfrazados y perfumados para su noche de juerga.  
El flujo de la humanidad corría como un río para vaciar en el corazón del Coliseo. Will miró fijamente alrededor con el placer unabashed en los candelabros que brillaban encima, una sucesión de pequeños soles que echaban un resplandor glorioso de oro en el agolpamiento de la humanidad disfrazada.  
Y había tanta humanidad, que se aglomeraba en tres niveles, los niveles superiores abiertos mezclándose con extraños riendo y bebiendo. Las balaustradas y las columnas llevaban guirnaldas de flores entrelazadas en serpentinas siempre verdes y festivas que se agitaban en el aire arremolinado. Había tanto que ver que se detuvo por un momento, arreglando todo en su memoria para ser atesorado para siempre.  
"Disculpe..."  
Will arrancó su mirada de su entorno para inclinar su cabeza hacia la pareja que había llegado justo detrás de ellos. Sólo estaban pasando, pero él era consciente de la mirada de la mujer y sabía que había hecho una entrada sin siquiera querer. Se quedó mirando fijamente a su traje, sin duda, la catalogación de datos para volver a contar, y en un latido del corazón que fueron tragados por la multitud.  
Hubo un rugido de risa y Will miró en su dirección desde el reflejo, distraído de sus pensamientos y riendo en voz alta cuando un hombre vestido como un Harlequin arpía arrojó una cesta de confeti a los bailarines de abajo. El fino y colorido papel voló, atrapado en el aire que se movía a través de las puertas abiertas de la terraza para extenderse por la habitación. Will arrancó un pedazo mientras pasaba junto a él, dorado y brillante, y lo metió en su chaqueta con una sonrisa.  
La orquesta estaba en el extremo opuesto, su música vibrante llegaba a través del enorme salón de baile. Estaba tan lleno dentro de que Will apenas podía ver la pista de baile propia, y tuvo un momento de inquietud preguntándose cómo Hannibal sería capaz de encontrarlo entre tanta gente.  
Pero lo haría. Will lo sabía tan seguro como sabía que la noche daría paso al día. Había lanzado un desafío a Hannibal y Hannibal era, si nada más, un hombre orgulloso y decidido. Se sentiría obligado a perseguir con tal provocación y no descansar hasta que alcanzara su objetivo.  
Sostenido por el pensamiento de que no lo había hecho demasiado fácil ni demasiado duro para él, Will se alejó de la pista de baile hacia las escaleras de barrido, moviéndose por aquí y allá, disfrutando de los trajes fantásticos que veía, encantados por la constante charla Y susurros y miradas de un lado a otro los huéspedes se dieron unos a otros mientras chismeaban y adivinaban quién era quién.  
Will se sentía deliciosamente conspicuo vestido como él, un cortesano moderno de Omegan, cortezado y agitado, con la larga y flameante falda de su chaqueta derramándose en capas de encaje y brocado bordado detrás de él, casi tocando el suelo. La chaqueta se apretaba firmemente y estaba sembrada con perlas, todo ello modelado en colores cremosos y pálidos. Él era una visión de seda y pastel todo el camino hasta sus zapatos enjoyados, abrochados y con tacón. Era femenino, elegante, pero prestando diseño masculino, una mezcla de los dos que se sentía atrevido a un Omega que nunca había soñado que iba a usar tal cosa. La gente lo miraba y miraba de nuevo, algunos murmurando a sus acompañantes, reflexionando sobre su identidad. Will inclinó la cabeza a los que él cogió mirando y se complació en recibir un asentimiento de respuesta cada vez, el reconocimiento de ser parte de su hermoso mundo, a la luz de las velas.  
Se detuvo en el segundo nivel, lo que le dio una buena vista de la danza y fue un lugar perfecto para escuchar a la orquesta. Incluso los músicos estaban disfrazados, uniformemente vestidos y enmascarados, manteniendo la música animada que tentaba los dedos de los pies para golpear y atraer las sonrisas a caras anónimas. El personal pasaba por los niveles superiores, entregando bebidas a los que estaban en las mesas de juego donde los juerguistas lanzaban dados y dibujaban cartas y se lamentaban o se reían del resultado.  
Will enganchó uno de los vasos y tomó un sorbo de puñetazo de cítricos, sintiendo que su constante y tensa vigilancia se aflojaba. Ansiaba bailar, pero la idea de hacer algo así con un extraño no se sentaba bien. Hannibal no estaría muy atrás, lo sabía. Podía esperar hasta que su marido llegara a disfrutar del baile con él. Mientras tanto, había suficientes vistas, olores suficientes, sonidos suficientes para distraerlo y Will volvió a vagar otra vez, tomando los muchos trajes, ruborizándose por el comportamiento exhibido detrás de la cubierta de helechos en maceta y en las sombras lejos del suelo, Riéndose cuando un mago pasajero barrió su mano enguantada y la besó antes de perseguir a un unicornio que parecía un fraude y cuyo cuerno había caído torcido.  
Se apoyó en la balaustrada, balanceándose hacia la música con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-Qué hermoso traje tienes, querida.  
Las palabras fueron entregadas directamente en el oído de Will, lo suficientemente asombroso que apenas contenía el impulso de girar.  
-Qué combinación más interesante, encabezando un conjunto tan excitante con la máscara de un lobo -dijo el hombre, que aún se inclinaba demasiado cerca de la comodidad de Will-. No reconocía la voz, ni tampoco le importaba, aunque reconocía a un Alfa lo bastante bien cuando oyó hablar.  
Él giró su cabeza lejos, todavía balanceándose a las tensiones de la música y resolvió ignorar la atención.  
-¿Te acostumbra a no reconocer a un caballero cuando te habla?  
Había diversión, pero no cólera, como si no pudiera entender que nadie lo ignoraría.  
Al darse cuenta de que no debía quedar en paz, Will dejó su taza en una de las muchas mesas bajas y dijo: -Si hubiera un caballero hablando, lo reconocería.  
"¿Dices que no soy un caballero?" Se dijo con una risita y un rastro de preocupación que él no estaba recibiendo la respuesta que esperaba.  
Will giró la cabeza y dirigió una mirada despreocupada al hombre vestido de Ram, e impresionantemente así. Él era bastante alto y poseía una estructura atlética, aunque Will encontró que no era tan agradable como el de su marido.  
"Un caballero no respira al oído", le informó Will, y cuando el hombre extendió la mano para tocar su brazo, Will volteó su ventilador en su mano y golpeó sus dedos con fuerza, diciendo: "Tampoco toca sin invitación. "  
-¿Hay algún medio de obtener una invitación de un cortesano tan delicioso? -preguntó el Ram, inclinando la cabeza con una exageración de aprecio que Will consideró completamente desagradable.  
-No hay, por desgracia -o, afortunadamente- suficiente -dijo Will, con una sonrisa irónica-. Tuvo el inesperado efecto secundario de animar a su extraño admirador.  
-Afortunadamente para quién ? -preguntó el Ram, divertido.  
Will notó con satisfacción que se frotaba los dedos golpeados, y que no esperaba que hubiera picado. Le lanzó una mirada represora y dijo con voz ronca: -Para mí .  
"¿Te importaría un baile, tal vez?", Preguntó el Ram, ofreciendo su mano enguantada apropiadamente esta vez, sin atreverse al rápido ventilador de Will ni a la bofetada que prometió.  
-Estoy esperando a alguien, señor -dijo Will-. "Como todavía no ha llegado, estoy contento de ver a los bailarines."  
La mano cayó pero no su interés. ¿Un fiel amante vestido de cortesano? Qué cuadro tan conflictivo eres, Lobo. Sin embargo, llegaste al entrenador del duque de Westvale y nos conocemos bien. ¿Sé que usted ?”  
-No me conoces, señor -le informó Will-. Tampoco yo.  
-Eso se puede remediar con facilidad -dijo el Ram, sonriendo-. Sus colmillos Alpha no eran tan impresionantes como los de Hannibal, pero era una sonrisa agradable de todos modos. -¡Dime que bailarás conmigo esta noche! ¿Qué puedo darte para cambiar de opinión?  
-Lo diré mañana -dijo Will-.  
El carnero se echó a reír, encantado, diciendo, "Una figura guapo emparejada con ingenio. Confieso que estoy herido.  
-Entonces estás demasiado impresionado -le dijo Will, preguntándose por su pretensión de conocer a Hannibal, que no se impresionaba fácilmente ni era paciente con tonterías. Will se dio cuenta de que la gente estaba observándolos, curiosos y descaradamente observando su intercambio, y bajó la voz para decir: -Si una figura agradable y un arreglo atraen su interés con tanta velocidad, entonces no es de extrañar que su conversación carezca de peso.  
-¿No puedes adivinar quién soy? -preguntó el Ram, exasperado por su resistencia. " Seguramente , usted debe? ¿Ni siquiera me ha mencionado?  
-No tengo interés en quién eres -dijo Will con toda sinceridad-.  
-¿Hablas así con lord Clarges? -preguntó el Ram, sonriendo, pero se desvaneció cuando cerró los ojos con Will. ¡Debes tenerlo atado en nudos! Nunca en un millón de años imaginé que él tomaría un amante de Omegan, pescado raro, frío que él es. "  
¿Frio? Will hizo eco y tuvo que reírse de eso, el calor de la boca de Aníbal en su todavía marcado en la parte delantera de su memoria. -Lo has confundido, señor. No tiene nada de frío.  
-Después de un conocido como el nuestro, creo que lo conozco, querida -dijo el Ram, riendo-. Cuando Will no dijo nada, pareció desconcertarlo y le preguntó: -¿En verdad que no me conoces?  
-No más de lo que me conoces -contestó Will, volviendo su atención a la pista de baile-. -Lo dejaré a lord Clarges para que nos conozca más si quiere.  
El Ram estaba más concentrado en Will que en las fiestas a su alrededor y se movió a su lado, observándole como si una inspección más cercana pudiera revelarle la identidad de Will.  
-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó, con toda la fanfarronada puesta a un lado para la curiosidad genuina. "Esos ojos tuyos son familiares, pero nunca he conocido a un Omega que pueda esperar superar las actitudes desagradables de Hannibal".  
-¿Estás tan seguro de que soy Omegan? -preguntó Will, inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo, complacido cuando la duda repentina se estableció.  
"Déjame verte-"  
-No -le dijo Will-.  
Le tomó por sorpresa cuando el Ram se acercó a él de nuevo, por su máscara esta vez. Ofendido, Will retrocedió y lo fijó con una mirada dura e inquebrantable. Con calma estudiada y peligrosa, advirtió: -Si desea mantener esa mano, se comportará usted mismo, señor. Usted no es encantador, ni inteligente, pero una molestia que me gustaría evitar.  
Parecía realmente sorprenderlo. O eso, o finalmente se dio cuenta de cuántas personas los estaban observando. Contrito, el Ram se inclinó ante él, formal e impresionante hasta el ojo crítico de Will.  
"Te ruego perdón, fui llevado por los espíritus", le dijeron. -Ya veo cómo le queda, señor Clarges, que no me conoce. Admito que me rompe el corazón, pero lo acepto.  
Cuando el Ram se enderezó y ofreció su mano una vez más, Will a regañadientes dio la suya, contento cuando fue levantado, y no besado. Simplemente no lo soportaría, lo sabía.  
-Te he ofendido -dijo el Ram, aunque parecía más beneficioso para aquellos que los miraban tan ávidamente. Dime cómo puedo reparar.  
-A los caballeros no se les debe decir cómo comportarse -le recordó Will, acercándose más para mantener sus palabras más privadas, con las colas ensombrecidas de su chaqueta girando alrededor de sus finas piernas mientras lo hacía.  
-Estoy feliz de obedecer los mandamientos de un Lobo tan maravilloso -dijo el Ram, y lo estrechó lo suficiente como para que Will lo oyera cuando murmuró-, especialmente si el rostro debajo de la máscara es tan bello como la sonrisa.  
-Cielos, un perro ya habría aprendido -dijo Will, y apartó la mano. -Permíteme ver cómo estás a la altura. Quédate .  
Se volvió, con la chaqueta ondeando detrás de él, la multitud se separó para dejarle pasar. La gente lo miraba fijamente, pero Will perdió fácilmente sus miradas en la multitud, sonriendo a sí mismo cuando el Ram se quedó exactamente donde Will le había dicho, aunque parecía más desconcertado que obediente.  
"¡Espere! ¡ Espera ! ¡Te conozco!"  
La voz le llegó como lo hizo el reconocimiento. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro en el momento en que se detuvo para encontrar a Beverly Katz acercándose a él, vestido de manera convincente como un Corsario, con una espada envainada.  
"Sra. Katz -dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella-. "¡Qué agradable sorpresa!"  
"Ciertamente lo es", dijo, mirándolo más allá de su media máscara. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Tu solo?"  
Ella esbozó una mirada alrededor buscando a Hannibal u otra escolta, pero Will le dijo: "Sí, aunque no por falta de intentarlo".  
-Ya lo vi -dijo, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro-. -¿Sabes quién es, verdad?  
-No me importaría menos quién sea -le informó Will, frunciendo el ceño al Ram que aún ahora estaba molestando a otro alma atormentada. "Su comportamiento no es en absoluto caballeroso y me niego a complacer los malos hábitos."  
Beverly se rió de eso, encantada y dijo: -No te preocupes, él no es tan importante como él piensa que es, o mi padre piensa que es, para el caso. ¿A tu marido no le importó venir solo?  
-No le dieron una opción en el asunto -dijo Will, deseando haber podido ver la expresión en la cara de Hannibal cuando abrió esa nota-. "Aunque él está sin duda en su camino mientras hablamos."  
Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando dijo: -Te ves increíble.  
-Y te ves muy atrevido -dijo Will, contento de que su máscara ocultaba la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, su honesta admiración merecía la lisonja vacía de mil espolones ebrios. “¿Está usted solo?”  
Ella resopló con una carcajada y dijo: “ No se . Padre y un grupo de su consejo del gremio de comerciantes llegó. Al parecer, tienen algunas reuniones alineadas con el Ministerio de Guerra.  
"Eso suena muy clandestino", dijo Will. -Y ilegal .  
Bev lo sacudió y le tendió la mano, diciendo: "Olvídate, es un montón de tonterías. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? "Cuando Will inclinó la cabeza para preguntar, dijo:" La mayoría de mis amigos están aquí. Has conocido a algunos de ellos en la fiesta de Dimmond, ¿recuerdas? Venga. Un partido como este no es un lugar para estar solo. Especialmente con ese tipo de cosas.  
Will asintió con la cabeza, agradecido de tener a alguien a quien conocía en este aplastamiento de la humanidad y doblemente satisfecho de que fuera la Sra. Katz, cuya amabilidad abierta lo ponía instantáneamente a gusto.  
-¿Cómo me conoces tan rápido? -preguntó él, igualando el paso de su paso mientras bajaban hacia la pista de baile, su mano segura en la suya.  
"¿Estás bromeando?" Preguntó ella, mirándolo. Llegaste al coche del duque. La cresta es grande como la vida. Yo asumí que era usted cuando oí pero sabía que era usted cuando vi bofetada que la memoria RAM como si fuera un palo de golf con su mano atrapada en la masa. Bien hecho, por cierto.  
-Gracias, se estaba comportando espantosamente -le recordó Will, con cuidado de mantener el dobladillo de su chaqueta sobre el brazo para evitar que lo siguieran-. ¿Realmente no me conoces hasta que me viste? Me preguntaba si habría alguna intriga con respecto a mi identidad.  
Beverly rió de nuevo y suspiró. -Oh, ya hay mucho de eso, señor Clarges. Veamos... Hasta ahora, eres un dignatario extranjero a cargo del Duque, eres la última indulgencia de Lord Clarges, y-éste es mi favorito-eres el amante del Duque enviado en una alondra. Aunque el de ti siendo una concubina real era bastante bueno, también. Por no hablar de creíble. ¿Te dije que te ves lo bastante bien para comer?  
"¡Beverly!" Dijo Will, sorprendida, pero ella permaneció impenitente. Llevo aquí menos de veinte minutos...  
-Mi querido lord Clarges, todo lo que hace falta son veinte segundos para que los rumores comiencen -le aseguró Beverly, arrastrándolo a un grupo de hombres y mujeres jóvenes con un cuervo de victoria, diciendo-: ¡Le dije que lo encontraría! "  
Will se unió a su alegre pequeña fiesta con una sonrisa, murmurando a sí mismo, "Ahora, si sólo mi marido tiene la suerte de hacerlo...”  
Hannibal optó por montar, ansioso por llegar allí, y le dio una ventaja sobre los que llegaban por el carruaje. Vestido con un uniforme militar de color negro y dorado, enmascarado como un ciervo emplumado con un estante que separaba, él cortó una figura impresionante que bailaba su caballo a través del tráfico estancado y alrededor de peatones, incluso para arriba en los caminos a veces a un coro de gritos. Había una promesa madura en el aire y se sintió impulsado, su sangre cantando con conciencia, incitándole a darse prisa y reclamar su premio.  
Uno de los lacayos con librea de Lecter se había puesto en la puerta y se apresuró a marchar a Hannibal cuando él desmontó, tomando las riendas del caballo.  
-¿Ha llegado sin incidentes? -preguntó Hannibal, enderezándose el abrigo.  
-Lo hizo, mi Señor, y al principio estaba un poco nervioso, pero se mostró un poco nervioso.  
-Sí, supongo que sí -dijo Hannibal, y se dirigió hacia la puerta con una última palmadita en la proa del caballo al ser llevada.  
La línea de entrada se separó fácilmente para él y Hannibal no tuvo ningún remordimiento aprovechando su sorpresa para entregar su invitación al portero.  
El hombre la leyó una vez, luego otra vez, y preguntó: "¿Quieres que te anuncie, mi Señor?"  
-No, en absoluto -dijo Hannibal, sabiendo que no tendría que hacerlo. Se preguntó si la llegada de Will al entrenador ducal había causado un revuelo, porque su propia llegada ciertamente lo había hecho. Los pares y sus cónyuges eran poco frecuentes en tales asuntos comunes en su mayor parte, y Hannibal razonablemente asumió que la estación de Will, si no su verdadera posición, ya había hecho sus rondas de la habitación.  
El revuelo que él mismo había causado, sin embargo, se debía más a la máscara que llevaba que a la ayuda del lacayo de librea. Imaginó que el dorado dorado y los cuernos relucientes en su base de plumas de tinta negra eran suficientes para dar una buena pausa a cualquiera, y lo había elegido sin vacilación, a diferencia del resto de su guardarropa.  
"Una bienvenida muy alegre a usted, entonces, mi Señor", le dijeron. "Que tu noche sea de misterio y emoción."  
-No hay posibilidad de que sea de otra manera -murmuró Hannibal, y se movió por la puerta con la gracia de una pantera, ansiosa por cazar a su compañero.  
El piso del salón de baile estaba lleno de bailarines y estaba lleno de observadores. Era, como cualquier mascarada que Hannibal había tenido la desgracia de asistir, apenas mejor que el caos. Dada la oportunidad de comportarse como les parecía, con escasa consecuencia y el manto del anonimato, la gente burla las reglas y se complace, y esto no fue una excepción.  
Caminó hasta el borde de la multitud hacia el espacio despejado para los bailarines, escudriñando la habitación, aspirando un aliento con perfume y cera y cuerpos calientes, pomadas y jabones e incienso, alcohol derramado y asado de carnes y el aire acre-tingido que Soplaba desde los arcos abiertos hasta la noche. Si había algún rastro del olor débil y dulce de Will, sabía que lo encontraría, incluso escondido como estaba bajo tanta distracción. Era un perfume al que estaba atento, un olor que anunciaba brillantes ojos azules y sonrisas irónicas y rizos tan indomables como el espíritu que vivía dentro de su corazón.  
Estaba en su casa, y Hannibal la buscó, acechando los bordes de los bailarines con la cabeza inclinada y los escarpes rotos en sus botas tintineando a cada paso.  
La gente retrocedió ante él, algunos de reconocimiento, la mayoría de su intensidad. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su tarea para notar, sin embargo, que sus ojos ámbar exploraban los niveles superiores con una concentración penetrante detrás de su pesada máscara.  
Hannibal la cogió entonces, lo suficientemente débil como para ser un recuerdo, el menor indicio del perfume dulce-caliente que se aferraba a la piel clara de su compañero. Se giró para seguirla y se dirigió a través de la pista de baile, tejiendo entre los bailarines para seguir ese delgado y seductor rastro.  
Encontró a su marido en una multitud de admiradores, uno de los cuales Hannibal reconoció como la señorita Katz. Hizo una pausa durante un momento, observando a Will como en la fiesta del jardín, animado y animado, sentado en un derramamiento de gruesos encajes, seda pálida y brocado pesado, sus finas piernas cruzadas en el tobillo frente a él y sus labios pintados separados En una sonrisa como él se rió de la Corte Bufón pidiéndole una danza.  
Y entonces miró hacia arriba como si Hannibal lo hubiera llamado por su nombre.  
Era un reconocimiento instantáneo, ambos conocían al otro como si estuvieran mirando a un espejo. Lobo y Ciervo, cazadores y cazadores, Omega y Alfa y todo lo demás.  
Hannibal se detuvo ante él, viendo sus brillantes y vivos ojos azules detrás de la máscara de Lobo perlada y perlada iluminada con excitación.  
Will sabía que en el momento en que entró en la habitación, tanto la fuerza de su presencia como el lazo que cantaba dentro de él. Hannibal, con su ropa rígida y formal, se parecía más a sí mismo con su fantasioso uniforme, sus hombros tan amplios como la rara simetría de sus guarniciones sobre la pantalla de una manera que sus abrigos y capas pesados raramente mostraban. Apenas se sintió seguro dejando caer sus ojos más bajos que su pecho, tomando sus señales de las miradas de admiración de aquellos a su alrededor.  
Sin duda, se había superado a sí mismo, admitió Will, y le dio una sonrisa encantada a Hannibal, el Omega dentro de él ronroneando de placer que Hannibal lo había rastreado tan sin esfuerzo y sin distracción.  
Hannibal tomó un momento para tomar la presencia de Will, para tomar el sol en su mirada, y luego se inclinó. Era la acerada y elegante reverencia de un soldado de acuerdo con el uniforme negro que llevaba, y sabía que aprovechaba al máximo su corona de cornamenta.  
Cuando se enderezó, sacó su mano enguantada ofreciéndole, su piel se endureció en respuesta a los ojos azules de Will que le daban vueltas, tomando los detalles de su traje rígido y audaz.  
La mano fuerte y con guantes de Will se deslizó en la suya y él inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo mientras Hannibal lo levantaba de su asiento y hacia el mar de bailarines a un coro de aplausos y risas deleitadas.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban inmersos en un mundo de graciosa música y trajes brillantes, velas parpadeantes y alegría. La mano de Hannibal se cerró alrededor de él, firme y confiada, mientras la otra se posaba bajo su brazo para atraerlo al baile.  
Will le sonrió, una pequeña risa se le escapó cuando Hannibal le hizo girar hábilmente alrededor de los midsts de los bailarines, sin esfuerzo y seguro. La sonrisa de Will cedió paso a una risa encantada, su excitación frenética brotando para finalmente estar bailando en tal lugar, en los brazos de su marido, ambos pareciendo tan diferentes de ellos mismos, o más parecidos a ellos mismos de lo habitual. Tal vez estaba equivocado y era una noche en la que la fantasía se alejaba de la realidad, y eran verdaderamente un Lobo y un Ravenstag, criaturas salvajes de instinto e intuición armadas con armas exquisitas en su salvajismo.  
Ciertamente se sentía lobo, fluido y hermoso, una criatura de gracia con una sonrisa peligrosa y un corazón lleno de deseos salvajes que no podía soportar inspeccionar, para que no se soltaran.  
Cerró los ojos, las tensiones del vals se llenaron las orejas junto con la risa y la conversación de los que las rodeaban. Respiró hondo con el olor Alpha de Hannibal, su piel se tensó con conciencia. No pudo evitar centrarse en la mano que sostenía la suya, cálida dentro de su guante de cuero, en la mano en su omoplata, plana pero tierna, guiando a Will con seguridad a través de los pasos del baile, de modo que todo lo que necesitaba era disfrutar.  
Abrió los ojos y su mirada encontró a Hannibal. Su marido lo acercó un poco más, sus cuerpos cepillándose mientras bailaban. Ambos se resistieron a romper el silencio entre ellos, un pacto tácito para disfrutar de este primer baile y unos a otros sin nada más que molestarlos que una concurrida pista de baile.  
La canción llegó a su fin pero no se separaron, simplemente se movió suavemente en el siguiente baile.  
-Tú eres tan ligera en mis brazos -dijo Aníbal, rompiendo finalmente el silencio maduro que los llevó por el primer vals. Te mueves como si hubieras nacido.  
-También usted, señor -replicó Will, admirando la fuerza delgada de su marido y la graciosa facilidad que mostraba al dirigir su baile. Aunque me atrevería a decir que tú eres más práctica que yo.  
El cuerpo de los bailarines giró y se movió en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, invirtiendo su dirección en el ritmo.  
-¿Qué opinas de la pelota hasta ahora? -inquirió Hannibal, hablando con Will como si fuera un extraño, aunque la cálida familiaridad en su voz lo dejó. -No creo que te falte la compañía.  
-Una compañía suficientemente divertida -dijo Will-. "Me demoré y esperé un compañero agradable."  
-¿Y la has encontrado? -preguntó Hannibal, aspirando un suspiro sobre sus dientes con una inhalación suave, saboreando el sabor dulce y caliente del aroma de Will en su lengua. -¿O no te interesa ni siquiera todavía?  
Will rió, sus dientes brillantes y agudos detrás de sus labios oscurecidos por la pintura. Parecía alguien más en su disfraz, una persona salvaje e intrépida con fuertes pasiones y la confianza para actuar sobre ellos, pero fue enteramente Will-su Voluntad, irónica y divertida- quien dijo: "Estoy empezando".  
Cambiaron de dirección. Hannibal lo guió con gracia elegante más allá de un par que tenía una escupida y más allá, llevándolos lejos de cualquier desagradable potencial.  
-¡Qué dilema tan interesante tenemos! -dijo Hannibal, consciente de la presión del cuerpo robusto y delgado de Will contra el suyo, de la forma en que la llamarada de Will lo enmarcaba mientras bailaban, una cola apropiada para un Lobo tan guapo. La extensión desnuda del pecho de Will que se asomaba por encima de los bordes fruncidos de su chaqueta era nacarada, pálida y distraída, y forzó a los ojos a levantarse cuando Will se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.  
-¿Y qué dilema es eso? -preguntó Will, repitiendo la pregunta que su marido no había oído. La estrecha postura de su baile exageró el ligero balanceo de su espalda y pareció presionarlo aún más profundamente en el agarre de su marido, el cepillo y la presión del cálido cuerpo de Hannibal contra su burlarse de sus nervios tanto como ese rica fragancia alfa que burlaba sus sentidos.  
-Un ciervo está cazando, y su presa es un lobo -dijo Hannibal, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, con la astilla extendida de astas sobre su cabeza capturando la luz-. Las plumas trabajaban alrededor de las cornamentas y los bordes de la máscara eran suaves y negros como las alas de un cuervo y Will pensó que le convenía bastante bien. Él le sonrió, memorizando el conjunto de la boca de Hannibal bajo el borde de su máscara y la forma en que sus ojos ámbar dibujaban la luz, felina y encantadora.  
-Nunca he oído hablar de un ciervo que vaya a cazar -dijo Will, y cuanto más bailaban, más sintonizado estaba con el tacto de su marido, sin aliento con las posibilidades que traía a la mente. Era como si el mundo se encogiera sólo para los dos, todo lo demás se volvía incidental, sin importancia. "Aunque tal vez un Ravenstag caza, después de todo ... o es cazado a su vez."  
Hannibal sonrió, con la mano enguantada extendiéndose detrás del omóplato de Will, sus dedos acariciando tan ligeramente en una caricia. Los zapatos que llevaba lo hicieron incluso con su marido en altura, algo que Hannibal notó con placer al poner la deliciosa boca de Will tan perfectamente nivelada con la suya.  
"Hunter o cazado, tengo la intención de disfrutar del resultado", dijo Hannibal, dándole un baile al extremo opuesto de la habitación.  
-¿Y qué vas a darme si te atrapo? -preguntó Will, su placer en el juego aumentando, dejándolo exaltado. Él sentía que se había cambiado a sí mismo por un cortesano en verdad, y desempeñó el papel ahora alegremente, disfrutando plenamente de la libertad de la misma.  
Hannibal rió entre dientes y fingió consideración. "¿Un título?"  
-Cielos, no, tengo uno de los míos -dijo Will, con su risa gutural y rápida-. Se movió en los brazos de Hannibal, presionando un poco más cerca. "Este país está inundado de cosas tan inútiles".  
-¿Entonces joyas, tal vez? -preguntó Hannibal, inclinando la boca más cerca, apretando la mano de Will. -¿Un anillo de diamantes para una belleza como la tuya?  
"Hay un anillo que preferiría mucho, debo encontrar al dador en mi favor. Si tienes joyas suficientes para impresionarme, señor -dijo Will-. -Entonces debes donarlos a la caridad.  
-¿Qué puede impresionarte? -preguntó Hannibal, rizando su lengua alrededor de un colmillo pesado. "Dime y lo daré."  
Will se inclinó cerca, tan cerca de sus labios rozados, tan cerca que durante un momento vertiginoso Hannibal creyó que podría besarlo.  
-Una copa de champán es un buen lugar para empezar -susurró Will, y se alejó con un gracioso lazo cuando el vals terminó, dejando a Hannibal mirándolo fijamente-.  
No tardó mucho tiempo su marido en encontrarlo de nuevo, atraído como un imán a donde él se encontraba una vez más firmemente encajado en su grupo de jóvenes, más un rebaño de pájaros ruidosos y coloridos que damas y caballeros. Will era consciente de él de una manera que no conocía a nadie, como si la vibración de su aliento y el peso de su mirada eran dedos invisibles en su piel, tirando de él y tirando de él en la dirección de su esposo como una brújula apuntando hacia el norte.  
Sonriendo, se volvió hacia los bailarines, con el corazón tronando de anticipación cuando percibió a Hannibal detenerse detrás de él. Dos de las damas de Beverly reprimieron risitas nerviosas al lado de Will, muchachas jóvenes y tontas demasiado excitadas por el sentido común para anular su inexperiencia.  
Will sintió un cálido soplo de aliento en su oído sólo una fracción de segundo antes de que la voz de Hannibal ronroneara el saludo de la Mascarada: -¿Te conozco?  
Los finos pelos de la nuca de Will se levantaron en respuesta y un escalofrío recorrió a través de él, acumulándose en su vientre con calor.  
-No me conoces, señor -dijo Will, volviendo la cabeza para desnudar la esbelta longitud de su garganta-. Aquí todos somos extraños.  
Hannibal se inclinó más cerca. La punta de su nariz cepilló la piel sensible del cuello de Will mientras lo olía, chocante y adelante bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, y cuando una de las niñas jadeó, su amiga la pellizcó profundamente antes de retirarla.  
Will abrió su abanico y lo levantó, bloqueando la acción de otros ojos curiosos y protegidos. Sus labios se abrieron sobre un suave sonido que apenas pudo contener y sus ojos se abrieron por una fracción de segundo antes de que sus párpados cayeran, sus nervios cantando a la breve sensación.  
"Estoy seguro de que nunca podría confundir un perfume tan agradable", dijo Hannibal, enderezándose y acercándose al lado de Will, incapaz de conseguir que la pequeña zorra lo mirara.  
-¿Y ha olido a tantas personas en público, señor? -preguntó Will, aleteando el abanico para refrescarse, jugando la coquette en pleno honor de su disfraz.  
Sólo el que más me agrada. Déjame verte bien -dijo Hannibal, moviéndose hacia su otro lado antes de que Will pudiera alejarse. Barrió la mano libre de Will en la suya y levantó el brazo, dejándolo a su vista a pesar de la presión de la multitud.  
Se quedó mudo por un momento con aprecio mientras miraba a su compañera y la exquisita forma en que llevaba su traje Courtier. La cintura de su cintura parecía minúscula por debajo de la admirable anchura de sus hombros, todo lo cual la chaqueta de piso, de falda parecida sólo enfatizaba. La forma en que su chamarra resplandecía sacaba el máximo provecho de su hermosa construcción y de la delicada y sutil curva de sus caderas. El colgajo de las rodillas, el espeso cordón que cubría su chaqueta, el bordado trabajado con perlas y piedras, todo cubierto con la media máscara de un lobo gruñón, creó una visión que Aníbal se maravilló.  
-Estás mirando fijamente, señor -dijo Will, levantando la barbilla como si esperase censura.  
"No puedo evitarlo", admitió Hannibal, su encanto temporalmente descarriló al ver a su compañero en ropa de Omegan. Volvió a Will por la mano para verlo mejor, con los ojos ensanchados cuando su mirada fue atrapada una vez más por las piernas musculosas y graciosas de Will, exhibidas en sus medias blancas modeladas, por cómo sus largos pies se arqueaban en esos zapatos de tacón bajo .  
Aníbal nunca había querido besar un par de zapatos antes, pero sintió una súbita necesidad de hacerlo.  
-Tienes una apariencia absolutamente exquisita -susurró mientras la parte analítica de su mente se deleitaba con el hecho de que Will había elegido perlas y pasteles, mientras que él mismo había ido con negro y oro. Incluso aparte, se complementaban entre sí, y eso lo emocionaba hasta las puntas de sus dedos aristocráticos. Tendré que encargarte otro guardarropa.  
-Eso es algo muy directo a decir a alguien que no conoces -le dijo Will, sonriendo. La pintura de sus labios había desaparecido, pero los había manchado de un rojo carmesí profundo, delicioso y lleno.  
-Te conocería en cualquier parte -dijo Hannibal, llevando la mano enguantada de Will a sus labios para besarle los nudillos, rozando sus dientes sobre el fino y fino material para satisfacer su deseo de probar a su hermosa compañera. "Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su postura, la inclinación de su cabeza y la forma en que respira. La curva de la cadera y la caída de la espalda. Desde las puntas de tus rizos hasta el rizo de los dedos de los pies, te conozco.  
Se enderezó y acercó a Will, despreocupado de su audiencia, intentando y dejando de ser discreto en sus observaciones.  
"Cuando estamos separados, me falta un pedazo de mí mismo", dijo Hannibal, murmurando las palabras contra los labios de Will, la confesión para sus oídos solo. "Por mi propia realización, te conozco."  
La sonrisa de Will se suavizó y su mirada cayó, un vistazo de la tímida juventud dentro de quien fue tocado por las palabras de Hannibal. Dejó caer su abanico para colgar por su cuerda de seda de su delgada muñeca y se arrastró las yemas de los dedos contra la mandíbula de Hannibal en una ligera caricia.  
-¿Estás siempre tan adelantado, señor? -preguntó, disfrutando el hecho de que su tacto hizo que los ojos ámbar de Hannibal se cerrasen de placer.  
"Cuando hay un beso de mi esposa brillante en juego, sí", dijo Hannibal, mostrando sus pesados colmillos en una sonrisa. -Sí, ciertamente lo soy.  
Will rió entre dientes, y por la forma en que inclinó la cabeza, Hannibal sabía que una de esas cejas desaprobadoras estaba inclinada sobre un ojo azul irónico.  
-Tengo algo para ti -le dijo Hannibal, volviendo al pedestal donde había colocado las dos flautas de champán. Arrebató los delgados anteojos y ofreció uno a Will. Propongo un brindis.  
-¿Un brindis por qué? -preguntó Will, levantando el vaso con anticipación.  
-A nuevos comienzos -dijo Hannibal, y golpeó el borde de su flauta contra Will antes de levantar la copa a sus labios-.  
-Puedo beber eso -dijo Will, y tragó el champán dulce, agradecido por el alivio del alcohol fresco en su garganta seca.  
-Y por eso he ganado tu pequeño desafío -dijo Hannibal, poniendo su taza vacía en la bandeja del personal que pasaba. ¿No es así?  
“ Atrápame por un beso , si se puede,” Will le recordó, depositando su propia copa para liberar sus manos y aliviar de distancia. "Me has encontrado, pero como pescador, sé muy bien que jamás lo contaré hasta que hayas desembarcado tu pescado, y no me has desembarcado, mi Señor".  
Giró sobre sus talones y Hannibal lo miró fijamente, golpeado por un momento ante la hermosa vista del abrigo que flotaba detrás de él como una hilera de faldas juntas y en cascada, con el lazo de una gruesa cinta de satén en la espalda que dibujaba El conjunto entero apretado alrededor de su cuerpo del ajuste.  
-¿Has venido a bailar, lord Clarges? -le preguntó una de las muchachas, con los ojos muy abiertos y valiente por el exceso de champán.  
"Mis más profundas disculpas a un Swan tan impactante, querida, pero sólo hay uno aquí con quien voy a bailar", dijo Hannibal, provocando algunos susurros apreciativos de los amigos de Beverly. "Si me disculpas...”  
Lanzó una mirada hacia atrás sobre su hombro mientras se movía hacia la pista de baile y Hannibal lo perseguía, más que contentarse con perseguirlo para siempre si era necesario, aunque sólo fuera para tener su vista llena de nada más que su compañera.  
Aníbal estaba decidido a no encontrar fallas en su velada. Bailaban durante horas sin hacer una pausa, aunque sólo parecían momentos. Cuando Will se ruborizó y sin aliento, Hannibal lo escoltó lejos de la pista de baile y lo acomodó cómodamente en una de las muchas sillas que tocaban las paredes del Coliseo, dejándolo con la promesa de traerle algo fresco para beber.  
Agradablemente dolorida y un poco caliente, Will alisó la caída de su falda-como chaqueta y suspiró, sus ojos se cerraron para disfrutar de la música, una leve sonrisa en sus labios.  
"¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?"  
Will abrió los ojos para encontrar a una mujer delante de él, sonriéndole desde detrás de su elaborada máscara, la mayor parte de su forma admirable expuesta en su exquisitamente vestido a medida. Will sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban solo mirándola, pero él dijo, "Sí, por supuesto."  
Se sentó junto a él, abanicándolos con su abanico de encaje dorado. Las suaves curvas de su máscara, que llevaban la expresión implacable de una diosa, contrastaban con la boca roja de abajo, que cortaba bruscamente su piel reluciente con fuertes pinceladas de pintura.  
"¿Te conozco?" Preguntó Will, optando por abanicarse a sí mismo y alejándose un poco de ella.  
-No, supongo que sí. No puedo imaginarme que lord Clarges hablara de mí -dijo ella, con el suspiro en su voz, dibujando las cejas de Will. Inclinó la cabeza para juzgar su reacción antes de mirarlo.  
-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? -preguntó Will, levantando la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.  
-Nuestra relación no es una conversación educada -le dijeron, y se abanicó con más vigor, como avergonzada-.  
-Mis conversaciones con lord Clarges son rara vez corteses -dijo Will, disfrutando de su desconcierto tanto como de su mirada molesta, sabía muy bien qué conclusiones quería que dibujara y sabía muy bien que no eran ciertas Aníbal había contado a Will los nombres de las mujeres con las que se había equivocado: Will había insistido en ello y se lo habían dicho sin compenetración: uno vivía en Lietuva, la patria de su madre, donde había visitado a sus abuelos cuatro años antes, y el otro se había mudado a El continente con su marido menos de un mes después de su única noche juntos.  
"Estoy íntimamente familiarizado con sus gustos ..." dejó que la inferencia cuelgue en el aire y sonrió.  
-Eso ciertamente suena intrigante -admitió Will, incapaz de resistirse a fastidiarle a su mujer, que era un poco irritante. "Conozco un poco de sus gustos, pero no mucho. ¿Me dirías?"  
-¿Te lo dices? -repitió ella, sorprendida por su petición.  
-Sí -dijo Will, volviéndose para darle toda su atención-. "Los gustos de un caballero deben ser acomodados en todo momento, así que me han dicho."  
-¡Ciertamente que sí! -balbuceó, mirando a su alrededor buscando alguna distracción para rescatarse.  
-De hecho, deben hacerlo -dijo Will, muy divertido-. Se acomodó en su silla, agradecido por el corsé que sostenía su marco mientras su cuerpo le recordaba la caída que había tomado. -Me parece que debo conocer sus ... predilecciones para complacerlo mejor.  
Se sentó más derecha, la sorpresa iluminando sus ojos, pero ella dijo: "¡Por supuesto!"  
-¿Los compartirás conmigo? -preguntó, observando cómo el pánico se elevaba en sus ojos. -¿Qué desea a primera hora de la mañana?  
"YO-"  
"¿Y por la tarde? Tiene un apetito tan prodigioso -dijo Will, abanicándose. Temo que me estoy quedando corto, sin lo que él está acostumbrado.  
Dejó caer una mirada significativa a su figura y ella chilló, la mano volando para descansar sobre su pecho.  
"W-bien, yo sugeriría-"  
-Tengo entendido, sin embargo, que tu relación está en el pasado -dijo Will, superando su oferta vacilante-. Estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Ciertamente no es tu culpa que sus gustos cambiaron. Él es un hombre, y un inconstante en eso, y algunas cosas pierden su encanto con la familiaridad. "  
-¿Puedo suponer que hablas de mí? -preguntó Hannibal, acercándose con dos copas en la mano.  
Will sonrió y se volvió, buscando la copa de rataña que Hannibal le ofreció. Vio la mirada de Aníbal en la mujer a su lado, pero no había ninguna chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos, sino sólo curiosidad.  
-¿Has estado reuniendo más admiradores en mi ausencia? -preguntó Hannibal, bebiendo de su propia copa, aunque consideraba que las cosas no servían para nada más que para lavar las sartenes.  
-Estás justo a tiempo, lord Clarges -dijo Will, volviendo una amplia sonrisa a la mujer que tenía a su lado-. "Estaba teniendo una conversación muy agradable! ¡Nunca adivinarás quién ha venido esta noche! ¡Es su antigua cocinera!  
Hannibal hizo una pausa en el proceso de beber su bebida, confusión evidente cuando la mujer jadeó horrorizada por el lado de Will.  
-¿Mi cocinera ?  
“ Sí ,” dijo Will, llegando a poner una mano enguantada en el brazo. "Sé que no se hace para hablar en público de estas cosas, pero ella me estaba diciendo todo acerca de sus gustos! ¡Cuán felices son estas circunstancias, encontrar a alguien tan bien informado de lo que deseas!  
-De hecho -dijo Aníbal, sintiéndose un poco apenado por ella, quienquiera que fuera. No era fácil afrontar a su compañero y evidentemente no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo.  
-Le estaba diciendo a mi nuevo conocido lo desafortunado que es -dijo Will, sorbiendo su bebida con delicadeza- que has perdido el gusto por los melones.  
Hannibal se atragantó con su bebida y tosió, obligado a dejarla por completo para limpiar sus pulmones.  
"Sí", se las arregló, sofocando otra tos. De hecho, he perdido el gusto por los melones.  
-Hablando de eso -dijo Will, volviendo su atención hacia ella-. -Tu traje es bastante atrevido. Sin duda, aprovecha su preciosa figura.  
-Gracias -dijo ella, algo aturdida y buscando un modo de salir de cualquier cosa en que se hubiera metido.  
-Oh, pero muchas gracias por buscarme -dijo Will-. "Deberías llamar a nuestra actual cocinera en Chelsea House. Tal vez algo en tu experiencia podría saciar los gustos peculiares de mi marido.  
Ella convocó una débil risa y se puso de pie, diciendo con riguroso malestar, "Voy a estar seguro de hacerlo. ¿Me disculpas?  
Cuando desapareció entre la multitud, Aníbal miró a su compañera y preguntó: -¿Melones?  
"Estaba muy decidida a conocer su relación contigo", dijo Will riendo entre dientes.  
-¿Mi cocinera ? -preguntó Hannibal riendo. "Eres realmente peligroso, Will."  
-Mucho menos cuando no me provocan tan imprudentemente -dijo Will, de pie para enderezar su chaqueta-.  
Estaba a punto de pedirle a Hannibal que danzara de nuevo cuando se distrajo con otra voz que decía: "¡Rápido! ¡Señor Clarges!  
-¡Señorita Katz! -exclamó Hannibal, tendiéndole la mano para que ella se acercara, silbando a Will-. ¡ Pídeme que baile !  
"SEGUNDO-"  
"¡Bondad! Esto se está convirtiendo en un aplastante! ¡Cielos! ¡Disculpe! Perdone mi !”  
"Rápido, antes de que lo alcance", dijo Bev, abandonando la mano de Hannibal por Will. "¡Bailar conmigo!"  
Will rió, pero vaciló, mirando a Hannibal. No era el permiso que buscaba, sino la tranquilidad, que encontró en la sonrisa de Hannibal y un ligero gesto hacia la pista de baile.  
Hannibal los vio irse, Lobo y Pirata, desapareciendo entre la multitud, mientras el señor Katz, con su grueso grueso en nada ayudado por las maletas de su traje de Lady-in-Waiting, salía disparado hacia él.  
"¡Dios mío! Señor Clarges, ¿eres tú? ", Preguntó, su bigote bastante incongruente en su rostro en polvo. -¡Qué más espantosa máscara tienes! ¿Has visto a mi hija?  
-Está bailando con mi marido -dijo Hannibal, sintiéndose lo suficientemente seguro como para volver a beber sin asfixiarse-. Ciertamente era peligroso, incluso cuando él no quiso serlo.  
"¡Me sorprendió mucho escucharte venir!" Dijo el Sr. Katz, tirando de su falda con agravación y maldiciendo. "¡Cómo en los siete infiernos la gente lleva estos sin arriesgar la vida y el miembro está totalmente más allá de mí!"  
"Necesitaba algo de entretenimiento y es por una buena causa", dijo Hannibal, obligado a ayudarlo a sentarse antes de que perdió su tren entero para la multitud indiferente. "Sobre el tema de las causas, vimos soldados dirigiéndose hacia el sur. ¿Qué noticias hay del Ministerio?  
"¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento!", Se quejó Katz, abanicándose furiosamente, su peluca torcida. "Perdimos el puerto y han recuperado a Ostham. El Ministerio decidió sitiar ".  
-¿Eso fue unánime? -preguntó Hannibal, preocupado por el disfrute de su velada.  
“No, fue no , pero va a suceder, no obstante,” dijo Katz. Cogió el vaso de Will y lo escurrió, lanzando un suspiro infeliz. "El Gremio de Comerciantes ha estado defendiendo un tratado. Esto no puede continuar. Esto debe ser resuelto! Señor Rathmore ...  
¿Lord Rathmore? El joven, ¿supongo? -preguntó Hannibal, sobresaltado al oír al marido de Mina.  
“ Sí , el encabritado poco pido perdón, mi Señor”, dijo Katz, recordando a sí mismo, pero Aníbal agitó a la basura, más interesado en lo que tenía que decir que en su disculpa. Lord Rathmore está ahora en el Ministerio. Su padre lo hizo nombrar. Parece que necesitaba algo útil para hacer, y ahora está jugando en la guerra. "  
"¿Un hombre que nunca ha estado en guerra está tomando decisiones para aquellos que tienen que ir a la guerra?", Dijo Hannibal, desconcertado y consternado.  
-Mis sentimientos precisamente -dijo el señor Katz, agrio-. -A diferencia de ti, Lord Clarges, que ha servido muy valientemente en el ejército de sus Majestades, Rathmore preferiría estar a cargo de estar en peligro. Está aquí esta noche, si quieres llamarlo.  
-Yo podría hacerlo -murmuró Hannibal, todavía desconcertando a un hombre que se sentaba en un consejo militar. -¿Qué piensa Bert?  
“ Su Alteza ”, dijo el Sr. Katz, represiva en su tono, “piensa que necesitamos el tratado. Está firmemente en nuestra esquina.  
-Siempre fue un hombre sensato -dijo Hannibal, divertido de haber sido reprendido tan suavemente por el señor Katz. Aunque fue un doctor terrible.  
-Está aquí también, ¿sabes? -dijo el señor Katz, soltando un susurro. "En algún lugar alrededor. Me dijo que tenía la intención de estar aquí y le animé encarecidamente, muy fuertemente alentó a mi Señor, que no hiciera algo tan imprudente.  
-Intemente temerario es su acción en el comercio -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo al pensar en el sobrino real más joven que vagaba por el salón de baile, destacándose como un Cenobite en un burdel, dado su buen humor habitual. -No temas en su nombre, señor Katz. Bert es un soldado primero y real sólo por la piel de sus dientes, ya que no dudará en recordarlo.  
"Mi Señor , sólo porque él es un hombre del pueblo no significa que podamos hablar tan libremente ..."  
¡Siempre quisiera que hablaras tan libremente, Katz!  
Hannibal miró y sonrió, la voz familiar reconoció fácilmente una vez que vio al hombre ante él. Era divertido, vestido como un carnero y tan notorio como Hannibal sabía que lo sería.  
"Tu-"  
-No lo hagas -dijo el Ram, levantando una mano de advertencia al señor Katz para cortar el saludo, así como su intento de levantarse. ¡Me vas a regalar! Ni siquiera tengo un maldito título, Katz, honestamente! "  
El señor Katz se tambaleó consternado, sus modales en guerra con la petición.  
"Me gustaría tener un baile, si su tarjeta no está llena?", Preguntó el Ram, sonriendo cuando el señor Katz se abanicó furiosamente. Cambió su atención hacia Hannibal y le dijo: -¿Así que usted es el elogiado amante del hermoso Lobo?  
-Y usted está aquí sin la bendición de su padre y -dijo Hannibal con una mirada reveladora- sin sus cohortes habituales.  
"No serían atrapados en una bola de caridad ", le dijeron. ¡Y me darían en el corazón! Paso bastante tiempo encerrado en aburrimiento, gracias. Aparte de eso, estoy aquí por negocios. Quería oír por mí mismo lo que la gente decía de la guerra y tener algunas discusiones incógnitas ".  
-Como si todo el mundo aquí no supiera quién es usted -dijo Hannibal, observando la forma en que los miraban. El señor Katz se abanicaba a sí mismo para iniciar un viento violento y aún no hacía mella en los nervios, como si un asesino saliera de la multitud para asesinar al familiar más pequeño y más lejano del Rey que no tenía esperanza ni ambición en ganar el trono.  
"¿Vienes vestido como un Ram? Muy apropiado -dijo Hannibal, inclinando su vaso en agradecimiento.  
-Un ciervo incluso más -fue la rápida réplica. ¿O eres un ciervo por el bien de tu lobo?  
Hannibal se echó a reír, reteniendo su respuesta cuando el Ram se volvió para decir: "Sr. Katz, estoy teniendo dificultades para colocar tu disfraz ... "  
-Puedo decirte dónde lo voy a colocar -dijo el señor Katz, levantando los pies con cautela y sacudiendo las faldas. "¡La pila de desperdicios más cercana debería hacer!"  
-Bueno, estás preciosa. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte contigo -dijo el Ram. "Tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir sobre el Gremio de Comerciantes. Pero eso puede esperar ahora.  
Volvió su divertida mirada hacia Hannibal y dijo: -Por supuesto que no me apetecía encontrarte aquí. Nunca asistes a este tipo de cosas.  
-No, ni yo, pero mi lobo tenía el deseo de ver los trajes y no puedo negarlo -anunció Hannibal, mirando a su compañero en la pista de baile, avanzando expertamente por los peldaños de la cuadrilla con la Sra. Katz, riendo con abandono mientras bailaba con gracia ágil.  
Sonrió ante la manera en que Will volteó expertamente las espumosas capas de su chaqueta cuando se movió, como si el gesto fuera una segunda naturaleza para él. El vestido de Omegan le convenía, observó Aníbal. Si Will lo permitiera, de hecho le compraría un guardarropa entero con ese estilo.  
Dos, incluso. Y tal vez un poco de ropa femenina también, por si acaso le gustaría probarlo.  
Tendría que tener el vestuario de Will ampliado de inmediato.  
-Supongo que puede rechazarlo muy poco. Ah, una nueva amante después de todos estos años, aunque usted me sorprenda con su elección, "reflexionó el Ram, riendo cuando el señor Katz jadeó horrorizado por su error. "No es que no vea el sorteo. Es muy atractivo y muy agudo.  
-Tenga cuidado de que no te corte -dijo Hannibal. "Él nunca está desarmado, y muy poco común. Pero no es mi amante.  
"¡Esta es una conversación muy irregular!", Anunció Katz, usando su abanico para separarse de él, sus ojos dando vueltas alrededor para ver si alguien estaba espiando.  
El Ram inclinó la cabeza, ignorando la sensibilidad ofendida del señor Katz, una sonrisa astuta curvando sus labios. ¿ No ? El rumor del salón de baile lo ha llamado así. Llegar solo al coche del Duque ... y sabemos muy bien que tu abuelo no ha tomado un amante en treinta años. Entonces, ¿quién es él? Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, siempre y cuando guardes el mío.  
Envió a Hannibal una mirada de satisfacción y levantó su copa para tomar una golondrina.  
-Es mi esposo -dijo Hannibal, disfrutando de la forma en que se ahogaba con su bebida y perdió la compostura tosiendo, complacido de poder ser tan peligroso como su marido cuando le convenía.  
"No, estoy bien, estoy bien," dijo el Ram, saludando al Sr. Katz cuando le hizo golpearle en la espalda. -¡Me estás llevando! ¿Después de todos estos años? ¿Y tu ... rareza?  
"Sí, después de todos estos años", dijo Hannibal, negándose a dejar que su alegría se agudizara por las referencias a sus comportamientos pasados. "Mi rareza ha sido bien y completamente curada. No tiene tolerancia con tonterías.  
-¿Cómo demonios lo sacó de ti? -preguntó el Ram, las palabras pronunciadas en risas.  
Hannibal se inclinó un poco más hacia él y confió, "Con una trucha ".  
"A tr-"  
-No lo pregunte -le advirtió Hannibal, y entregó su vaso al señor Katz, que no tuvo ningún remordimiento en terminarlo-. "Cuando lo encuentres, lo entenderás. ¿No es así, señor Katz?  
El señor Katz asintió con la cabeza, ansioso por mover la conversación a algo más aceptable, y dijo: -¡Es el hombre más encantador! ¡Y él pesca !  
“Me he se reunió con él,” dijo el Carnero, echando una mirada apreciativa al cónyuge de Aníbal, que decidió tolerar. Will reunió a unos cuantos de ellos esta noche, y Hannibal se acurrucó como si estuvieran dirigidos a él, en su lugar, estallando de orgullo por su compañera. Le pedí que bailara conmigo cuando llegara.  
"Estoy tratando de imaginar cómo fue eso, dado lo que pasa por sus intentos de encanto", dijo Hannibal, y no se decepcionó cuando el Ram dijo: "Él me dijo que no estaba interesado en mí, y luego me abofeteó con su abanico Y me ordenó que me quedara a ver si podía aprender tan rápido como un perro.  
"Te fue fácil. Tienes mucha suerte de que era sólo un fanático ", dijo Hannibal riendo. "Para alguien tan delicado y pequeño, es notablemente fuerte."  
El señor Katz chisporroteó, luego inclinó la cabeza en la dirección de Hannibal, mirando completamente a una pérdida. "¿Delicado?"  
-¿Y pequeño ? -repitió el Ram, mirando desde Hannibal hasta Will, que aplaudía al final del baile, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. ¿Su cónyuge?  
-¿Quién más? -preguntó Hannibal, y suspiró, observándolo con satisfacción.  
-Sí, bueno, no puedo argumentar que sea más agradable -dijo el señor Katz, buscando palabras que no ofendieran. "Él tiene una finura de la característica que es muy agradable. Él es muy claramente de noble nacimiento y ciertamente muestra- "  
“Usted hace darse cuenta de que es casi tan grande como eres, Aníbal?”, Dijo el Carnero, capaz de arar por delante donde el Sr. Katz sólo podía caminar de puntillas. Y no eres un hombre pequeño.  
"¿Qué? Tonterías ! ¡Es mucho más pequeño que yo!  
“Tonterías nada, él es ,” dijo el Carnero, desgarrado entre la diversión y el horror a su percepción. "Hannibal, ciertamente no es delicado! Es casi tan ancho en los hombros como tú y casi tan alto. Podría romperme a la mitad como una ramita si su temperamento se levantaba.  
"Exageras", dijo Hannibal, volviendo su mirada ofendida al hombre que estaba a su lado. -¡Nunca rompería a nadie por la mitad como una ramita!  
-Señores -dijo el señor Katz, con una nota en su voz-. "Esto no es-"  
"¡Honestidad!" Dijo el Ram, ignorando la llamada a temas más sabios. Es un joven muy musculoso.  
-Tenemos que estar de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo -dijo Hannibal con un olor de desdén por la pobre opinión de su amigo-. "Las manos de la granja son musculosas. Mi compañera es una belleza etérea nacida de la gracia elemental; ciertamente no es nada como un músculo .  
"Te mira a los ojos cuando bailas y puedes estrangular a un hombre con los muslos", comentó el Ram. Hannibal estaba seguro de que el señor Katz contemplaba un desmayo al respecto, pero sólo se balanceó un poco, horrorizado. -Que no es una perspectiva completamente desdichada, considerando.  
-Mi marido es demasiado refinado para estrangular a alguien con sus muslos -dijo Hannibal, considerando las piernas en cuestión, que eran hermosas y musculosas y todo lo que debían ser. Aunque no es una perspectiva infeliz. Es pequeño, frágil y maravillosamente brillante, y no tiene necesidad de usar sus muslos para tales cosas.  
-Puedo pensar en algunos usos para ellos si no puedes -dijo el Ram, riéndose ante el suave ruido de consternación del señor Katz-. -Pero sí que ha cortado una hermosa figura, amigo mío, y admito que he hecho mi parte de admirarlo. Tiene una figura increíblemente divertida, por no mencionar su hermoso cuello ".  
\- Sigue así y te veré al amanecer con pistolas - advirtió Hannibal. "Asegúrese de invitar a su esposa. Estoy segura de que me encantaría verme dejarte. Siempre fuiste tan terrible como un médico.  
-Necesito otro trago -murmuró Katz, desesperado por su elección en la conversación.  
-Lo cual fue para su beneficio en todos los aspectos -le dijo el Ram a Hannibal, sacudiendo la cabeza-. -Llévalo a la corte.  
-Si lo desea -dijo Hannibal, volviendo su atención a su esposa. "Es muy trabajador y se mantiene ocupado. Tiene muy poco tiempo para la frivolidad.  
"Y no tiene tolerancia con tonterías, de las que por desgracia estamos llenos", dijo el Ram. "Pero entonces, nunca fuiste uno para la vida en la corte."  
-La corte no me atrae más que a usted -dijo Hannibal-. -Y hasta que mis deberes como el duque lo requieran, me alejaré con mucho gusto de ello, y de usted , su H ...  
" No lo hagas ", le advirtieron, y cedió con una sonrisa. "Te voy a golpear, el escándalo será condenado."  
-Podrías intentarlo -dijo Hannibal divertido. Aunque mi cónyuge aceptaría la excepción y me creería, no querrás agitarlo.  
El carnero se echó a reír, complacido y ofreció su brazo al señor Katz, que lo tomó con otro peligroso bamboleo.  
-Si nos disculpa -dijo el Ram, con la diversión flotando en su voz-. Esta encantadora señora y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar.  
-La mejor suerte para ustedes dos -dijo Hannibal, volviendo su atención a Will-. "Confío en que entre ustedes, se las arreglen para asegurarse de que no estoy obligado a abandonar a mi lobo maravilloso por las costas extranjeras."  
-Haremos todo lo posible, mi Señor -dijo el señor Katz, y fue tirado a la pista de baile con un poco de consternación, dejando a Hannibal pensativo y algo tenso detrás de él.  
Era una noche en la que Will sabía que recordaría para siempre, no por su grandeza ni por las emocionantes vistas que nunca soñó que vería, ni las raras danzas que bailaba con Bev, ni el champán que tomaba con moderación, pero siempre con una sonrisa.  
Lo recordaría para siempre por la forma en que Hannibal lo sostenía cuando bailaban, la forma en que se inclinaba para susurrar una suave provocación en el oído de Will cuando cambiaban de pareja, la forma en que traería algo genial para él beber cuando volviera del piso En el brazo de otro. Recordaría para siempre la visión de Aníbal en negro y dorado, imaginación fantástica del uniforme de soldado que había usado para luchar con orgullo, en la máscara real de un Ravenstag que lo transformó en un dios del bosque flexible.  
Pero en su mayor parte lo recordaría por el modo en que Hannibal lo miraba, atrevido y sin vergüenza, el orgullo brillando en sus ojos ámbar como si Will fuera la cosa más gloriosa que jamás hubiera podido contemplar.  
Y por la noche, lo estaba. Habló sin vacilar a los que se reunían para unirse a su partido, protegerse detrás del refugio de su máscara y protegido por la presencia de su marido. Se rió y debatió y atrajo a su propia pequeña multitud de admiradores heterogéneos, para la diversión indulgente de Hannibal. Estaba libre por una sola noche de ser quien podría haber sido cuando su vida tomó otro rumbo y aprovechó todo, sabiendo que desaparecería como la niebla en el sol de la mañana.  
Sin embargo, a medida que la hora llegaba tarde, Will se encontró cansado a pesar de la emoción. El grupo de amigos de Beverly, muchos de los cuales Will había colaborado durante la velada, eran una compañía alegre y alegre, mientras que aquellos que conocían a Hannibal eran más serios y propensos a discusiones más profundas, pero él tampoco quería. Su cabeza comenzaba a girar a causa de la charla y los chismes y el ruido, y se encontró deseando el olor cálido de Hannibal y la comodidad de su toque al regresar de la pista de baile, sólo para encontrar a Aníbal no estaba entre su grupo reunido.  
Will se dirigió por el salón de baile en busca de él, con los oídos atentos cuando escuchó a Lord Rathmore mencionarlo por su nombre. Aníbal le había dicho que su cuñado estaba presente, pero no había podido localizarlo. Le pareció extraño que Timoteo no lo buscara, aunque sólo fuera para darle la noticia de su esposa, y se encontró a sí mismo escuchando a escondidas, su curiosidad no queriendo pasarla.  
"... hasta sus cejas en las deudas, es lo que me dijeron", decía una mujer, su susurro escénico llevando a pesar de sus esfuerzos.  
Las dos mujeres con ella, las máscaras empujaban sobre sus cabezas, hacían una atenta audiencia. Uno de ellos ofreció con entusiasmo lo que había oído, sin siquiera molestarse en susurrar: -¿Así que es lady Rathmore después de todo? Escandaloso! ¡Primero ese actor y ahora su cuñado!  
-Los dioses saben que no sería su esposa -dijo el otro, y todos titubearon, abanicándose y muy contentos con sus feos chismes.  
-Oiga decir que estuvo en la fiesta de Dimmond Garden. Frío como una tumba, dicen. Con un mate como piedra, ¡no es de extrañar que se haya perseguido por las faldas de la hermana!  
Will se acercó más lentamente, respirando hondo para calmarse.  
Sin embargo, para cortar su hermoso cabello ...  
-Le ruego me disculpe, señoras -dijo Will, notando cómo se congeló cuando lo vieron allí. Inclinó su cabeza hacia ellos, aunque ellos lo merecían, y dijo: -Creo que estás chismorreando de mi hermana.  
"Y-tu hermana-"  
-Sí -dijo Will-. -¿La señora Rathmore, mi hermana, a quien usted parece creer está aquí esta noche? Felicitaciones de mi marido, ¿verdad?  
"M-mi Señor , nosotros-"  
-No quiero excusas, damas, ni disculpas que carezcan de peso -dijo Will, preocupado-. “Lo que no quiero, sin embargo, es para que usted mantenga su paz sobre el tema de mi hermana, cuyos asuntos son enteramente su propio negocio y ninguno de los suyos, y para asegurarse de que no la relacionamos de una manera tan impropia con mi Su propio marido, que ha sido lo bastante bueno para traerme aquí a pesar de su propia renuencia, sin duda sabiendo mejor que yo qué tipo de compañía podría esperar!  
El silencio lo saludó, conmocionado y avergonzado.  
-Si has prestado atención un momento, entonces has visto por ti mismo cómo mi marido me complace -dijo Will, suavizando su tono. Y sabiendo ahora que yo soy el hermano, y no la hermana, entonces entiendes que tus chismes son totalmente infundados, ¿no es cierto?  
-Lo hacemos , mi Señor -dijo la pronta respuesta, la otra mujer asintiendo con vehemencia, la tercera al borde de un momento de angustia-.  
“Lo que esta conjetura es con respecto a la suerte del Señor rathmore, o la falta de este tipo, es del todo ajeno a mi marido o yo”, se presiona, insistente en ese momento, aunque la resolución de descubrir por sí mismo el estado de la fortuna de su hermana. "Por favor, se abstengan de hablar tan mal con respecto a aquellos a quienes no conocen, por temor a que su conducta les impida una oportunidad de mejorarse a sí mismos a través de su conocimiento".  
Se dio la vuelta sin reconocer sus balbuceantes disculpas, satisfecho de que había hecho su punto y se negó a permitir que el intercambio de arruinar su noche. Reanudó su búsqueda de Hannibal y finalmente consiguió atrapar el menor destello de oro a través de la habitación desde el rabillo del ojo.  
Él se estiró, capturando el ojo de Hannibal, su irritación e irritación se evaporaron cuando su marido retrocedió en la multitud y desapareció en la terraza más allá de un arco abierto.  
Will siguió con una pequeña sonrisa, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo su marido. Se abanicó hasta llegar a la terraza y el aire frío y neblinoso de la noche sopló contra él en una caricia celestial después del apretón caliente del salón de baile. La terraza, sin embargo, estaba vacía, dándole sólo una vista de la ciudad de abajo a través de una niebla de niebla y luces brumosas.  
Will dejó caer su abanico y inclinó la cabeza hacia el aire fresco, suspirando de alivio, pero preguntándose dónde había ido a su marido.  
Parece como si estuviera disfrutando.  
Will se volvió para encontrar a Hannibal apoyado contra el edificio en las sombras, sólo observándolo.  
"Lo estoy", confirmó, aliviado de que estuviera aquí, después de todo. -¿Y usted, señor?  
-Me parece que la visión de mi compañera riendo y encantada es muy posiblemente la cosa más fascinante que jamás he visto -dijo Hannibal, apartándose de la pared para acercarse-. "Incluso cuando no está bailando conmigo."  
Will inclinó la cabeza, alentado por sus palabras. "Sería grosero negarse a bailar con los que lo pidieron".  
Hannibal extendió la mano y luego dijo: -¿Danzas conmigo ahora?  
-¿Aquí? -preguntó Will, riendo suavemente pero intrigado. Nunca uno para resistir un desafío, puso su mano en Hannibal y se permitió ser jalado en una estrecha espera.  
La música era silenciada por la distancia y el rugido de la multitud dentro, pero el golpe constante de sus corazones golpeaba un ritmo hecho sólo para ellos y se balanceaban suavemente hacia ella, mirándose a la luz de la luna.  
-Tu mano es bastante irregular, señor -susurró Will, apoyando la mano en el brazo de Hannibal, que le envolvía la cintura con una posesividad que no era nada desagradable.  
-El efecto que tienes en mí es aún mayor -murmuró Hannibal, apretándole un poco más. "Nunca he estado tan desesperado por el toque de otra persona, tan lleno de alegría al ver la sonrisa de otra persona. Nunca he anhelado tan profundamente nada de lo que he deseado simplemente mirarle, Will, y disfrutar del mundo a través de su deleite. Por primera vez en mi vida, entiendo claramente lo que significa valorar a otro sobre sí mismo, y encontrar satisfacción en dar más que en tomar ".  
Will tragó saliva, soltando una risa suave y avergonzada. -Me halaga usted, señor, yo ...  
-No es ninguna adulación, Will -susurró Hannibal, llevándolo a detenerse allí en el pequeño bolsillo de la intimidad de la terraza, con las manos calientes sobre la piel de Will y sus ojos encendidos de hambre. -Me estás deshaciendo, nudo por nudo, poco a poco.  
Él se movió, dibujando la mano de Will en su pecho y acomodándose allí, presionado sobre su corazón para que Will pudiera sentir el constante trueno dentro, agarrándose y corriendo a su toque.  
“Y lo que estoy haciendo de usted, Aníbal?”, Preguntó, levantando su mirada, su cabeza inclinada ligeramente.  
-Un hombre -le dijo Hannibal, sus labios susurrando sobre Will, la suave exhalación de su aliento cosquilleando sobre su piel.  
Will cerró los ojos, un fino temblor de anticipación atravesándolo. Él deslizó su mano del corazón de Hannibal a su mandíbula, acariciando su cara. Su aliento se alzó en respuesta a la repentina aceleración de su corazón y se mojó el labio inferior con la punta desnuda de su lengua, impaciente, nerviosa y exaltada.  
Los dedos enguantados de Hannibal se curvaron bajo su barbilla, empujando su cabeza hacia arriba. La respiración de Will se escapó en un apuro cuando Hannibal lo acarició allí, justo debajo de su mandíbula, dibujando en su olor como perfume fino.  
-Lo que me haces -susurró Hannibal, con la boca y la lengua susurrando sobre la piel de Will, saboreando la sal de su sudor y el sabor de su olor. Will se estremeció en sus brazos y despertó algo primordial en Hannibal para sentir a su pareja tan emocionada. Apretó a Will más fuerte hacia él, pasando un beso por la curva de su mandíbula para encontrar el delicado lóbulo de su oreja. Lo atravesó entre sus dientes en una suave mordida, estremeciéndose cuando el cuerpo robusto y perfecto de Will se arqueó por instinto, con un suave suspiro escapándose de él. "No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces ..."  
-Yo empiezo a hacerlo -susurró Will, inclinando la cabeza cuando Hannibal pasó la mano por su cuello, con el cuero de sus guantes resbaladizos y calientes en su piel. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y se sonrojó cuando Hannibal retrocedió lo suficiente para mirarlo. Su boca entera se curvó en una sonrisa y él advirtió, "No me preguntes, Hannibal ..."  
-Como eres mi marido -replicó Hannibal, apoyando a Will contra la balaustrada-. "Haré lo que dices ..."  
-Entonces bésame -le dijo Will, las largas horas de baile, de ser tan consciente el uno del otro, de tacto y olor, llevando su paciencia a un hilo que se rompía bajo la presión de los cálidos labios de su marido.  
No era una noche de vacilación. Su beso bajo el sol de la tarde había sido suave, cálido y cuidadoso.  
Su beso bajo la luz de la luna era feroz, hambriento e insistente, atrevido en el lugar de la precaución, reforzado por una noche de alegría y envuelto en la seguridad del placer compartido.  
Will devolvió cada golpe de la lengua de Hannibal, cada mordisco de dientes, cada chupada chillona, estremeciéndose ante la manera en que su marido gimió en respuesta, empujando más duro contra él en una exhibición descarada que emocionó a Will más que lo sorprendió. Su aliento salió apresuradamente cuando la mano de Hannibal se deslizó bajo su chaqueta, hundiéndose bajo su blusa.  
Cuando tocó las duras estancias inferiores, Hannibal gimió: -¿Es un corsé?  
La pregunta estaba medio perdida en un jadeo, en un suspiro, en la forma en que Will tiró de su labio inferior con dientes afilados en lugar de contestarle.  
-Dioses, qué haces conmigo -susurró Hannibal, sus besos profundos y devoradores, pero todavía dulces, todavía consciente de que el tímido Courtier en sus brazos no era más entrenado en seducción que él mismo.  
Pero ciertamente parecía estar dando un paso, con el suficiente éxito que Hannibal se abandonó a los besos febriles de su compañero.  
Fue Will quien retrocedió, inclinando su barbilla para desnudar su garganta. Hannibal se hundió bajo su mandíbula y se frotó los dientes sobre aquel dulce lugar donde el olor de Will era más fuerte. Will ronroneó con profunda satisfacción, una suave vibración de sonido que parecía exquisitamente afinada para provocar una respuesta inmediata y bastante sorprendente de su marido.  
-Usted es profundamente poco común, Will -dijo Hannibal, con las palabras temblorosas pero llenas de satisfacción.  
-¿Y confundir? -preguntó Will, un susurro sin aliento en su oído.  
"E Inusual", murmuró Hannibal, sonriendo. "Y totalmente impredecible, especialmente cuando estás agitado."  
-No estoy agitado en este momento, lord Clarges, así que estás a salvo -le dijo Will, disfrutando de la forma en que su piel palpaba con sensación mientras Hannibal le arrastraba un beso por la mejilla  
-Debo admitir que lo soy -le dijo Hannibal riéndose-. -Me temo que no estoy en condiciones de volver al salón de baile.  
Will parpadeó, luego se sonrojó, pero no se alejó. Ciertamente se sentía bastante agradecido, aunque estaba algo templado con sus nervios.  
"Dadas las circunstancias, tampoco lo soy", dijo Will, recuperando el aliento con dificultad. -Y afirmas que no te interesan las cosas carnales, mi Señor.  
-No hay más interés que los besos, milord -murmuró Hannibal en su oído, sonriendo ante la respiración de Will riendo-.  
"Estoy empezando a ver su atractivo", le dijo Will, inclinándose hacia atrás, aunque se quedó presionado vientre de vientre a su marido. Miró hacia la ciudad, contento de estar allí mirando el suave resplandor de las lámparas y la niebla de la niebla, con el brazo de Hannibal apretado alrededor de su cintura. No podía imaginarse sentirse más en paz de lo que estaba en este momento, con sus preocupaciones y preocupaciones toda una vida lejos e incapaz de hacerle daño, un futuro posible que difícilmente podía atreverse a esperar.  
El gran reloj marcaba la hora, el tono débil pero claro.  
-A las tres -dijo Hannibal, acariciando la delicada oreja que se asomaba a los rizos de Will-. Habrá cena pronto, si quieres quedarte.  
Will sonrió, con los ojos medio cerrados cuando su marido lo volvió a perfumar, atraído una y otra vez a su garganta en busca de lo que normalmente era tan esquivo. Se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba ahora que el Courtier lo había dejado, quemado lejos del calor de los besos de Hannibal para dejarlo solo de nuevo.  
-¿Tal vez algo en Chelsea House? ¿A condición de que tu agitación desaparezca? -preguntó, la sugerencia tímida y suave, vulnerable después de exponerse a sí misma. Sentía la censura de su padre como una tormenta que se agolpaba en el horizonte, una amenaza inminente en la exhibición que había hecho de sí mismo, tanto en su traje como en los brazos de su marido. Hubo un temblor de incertidumbre en su voz cuando dijo: "Me he divertido al agotamiento, al parecer. Me he levantado tan temprano, pero nunca me he levantado tan tarde.  
Hannibal vio la línea del cabello quebrada en él, la pequeña ondulación que se adelantó a la temida e inoportuna duda. Se negó a permitirlo, y besó la esquina de la boca de Will, preguntando: -¿Has bailado hoyos en tus zapatos, mi pequeño Lobo?  
-Aún no -contestó Will, volviéndose hacia él, sonriendo cuando le dieron otro dulce y suave beso en sus labios que ahuyentó el susurro de la voz de padre y su propia incredulidad ante las libertades que había permitido a Hannibal tomar Con él, en público no menos. Cuando Hannibal se alejó, reacio pero resuelto, Will dijo con cauteloso aliento: -Quizá la próxima vez, mi Señor.  
A Hannibal le complacía escucharlo hasta sugerir un futuro juntos, y retrocedió para darle a Will un gracioso, aunque bastante cuidadoso arco antes de que se enderezara y le ofreciera el brazo.  
-Entonces le escoltaré a casa, mi Señor -dijo, y Will le tomó el brazo con una sonrisa. -Pero tendrás que caminar delante de mí, Will, a menos que prefieras que haga un espectáculo de mi ...  
“ Hannibal !”


	28. Chapter 28

Se las arreglaron para escapar del salón de baile sin llamar demasiado la atención, y el entrenador fue traído alrededor para ellos con el montaje de Hannibal atado detrás, todos menos el cochero y un solo lacayo enviado a casa hace horas.  
Will fue entregado al coche y se acomodó en la suave tapicería con un resoplido de alivio, pero miró hacia atrás al Coliseo con una sonrisa afectuosa, tarareando suavemente bajo su aliento.  
"Estás cerca de terminar, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Hannibal, moviéndose para sentarse frente a él. Se agachó y colocó los pies de Will en su regazo, estabilizándolo mientras el coche se ponía en movimiento.  
"Nunca me he sentido tan agotado, pero agradablemente", dijo Will, preguntando: "¿Qué estás haciendo?", Cuando Hannibal se quitó los zapatos de abrochado.  
Su única respuesta fue tener la suave y experta prensa de la dolorosa bola de un pie y Will suspiró pesadamente, incapaz de reunir la afrenta para regañarle.  
"¿Niza?", Preguntó Hannibal, frotando el pie flexible de Will con ambas manos, sonriendo cuando extendió los dedos de los pies. Él tomó un dedo en un agujero en su media, diciendo: "Bueno, agujeros tan lejos, de todos modos."  
-Tendré que molestar a mi marido para reemplazarlos -murmuró Will, su sonrisa cansada sin vigilancia y dulce, las lámparas de las calles revelando su expresión en una llamarada de suave luz dorada.  
-Tengo en buena autoridad que está dispuesto a comprar la tienda -dijo Hannibal, trabajando también en su otro pie, llevándose el sidetrack ocasional hasta sus delgados tobillos sólo porque estaban tan tentados.  
Will rió entre dientes, con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento, los ojos hendidos casi cerrados con agotamiento y disfrute mientras Hannibal trabajaba en sus pies.  
-Gracias, Hannibal -dijo, las palabras se le escaparon casi por accidente, una exhalación de agradecimiento.  
-¿Para qué? -preguntó Hannibal, atento a su tarea, pero alzando la vista para echar un vistazo a la cara de Will en las luces de cruce.  
Parecía triste de nuevo, reflexivo, y Hannibal hizo una pausa en su trabajo, sólo sosteniendo los tobillos de Will en sus fuertes manos. "¿Será?"  
-Por reconocer que tengo derecho a elegir -susurró Will, bajando la mirada un poco-. -Por no molestarme por ello.  
-No tengo ninguna razón para odiarte en nada -dijo Hannibal, reanudando su suave masaje-. "Aunque me pregunto qué pensarás mañana...”  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó Will, persuadido de su pensamiento cansado por la extraña afirmación.  
-¿Alguna vez viste a lord Rathmore? -preguntó Hannibal, pasando por alto la pregunta que Will hacía.  
Will sacudió la cabeza, sin ser visto en la oscuridad, y respondió: "No, ni una vez. Pero oí algunos chismes desagradables sobre él... y nosotros.  
"¿Nos?"  
"Escuché a un grupo de mujeres diciendo que Lord Rathmore se está ahogando en deuda", dijo Will, ahogando un bostezo. "Parecían pensar que yo era mi hermana, cambiando su actor por ti".  
"Eso es ridículo", dijo Hannibal, ofendido. "¡Tu hermana no es nada como tú! ¿Por qué todo el mundo debe verte de una manera tan extraña? ¡Tenía unas palabras con un amigo mío esta noche sobre ese mismo tema!  
-¿Las palabras? -preguntó Will, distraído momentáneamente del tema de su hermana por la declaración de Hannibal. -¿Qué clase de palabras?  
“Sólo estaba confirmando que son muy pequeños y delicados”, dijo Aníbal, la transferencia de las dos manos a un pie donde trabajó a cabo su afrenta herido en el empeine dolor de Will, “y tuvo la audacia de decir que eras... no. "  
Will no pudo contener su diversión. Era evidente en su voz cuando preguntó: "¿Por qué, qué dijo tu amigo?"  
-Dijo que eras casi tan grande como yo y que podría estrangular a un hombre con tus muslos -le informó Hannibal, añadiendo apresuradamente-, que no discutiré, ya que tus muslos son superiores a los de cualquier otro y no duda podría fácilmente exprimir el aliento de una persona afortunada, pero me tomó la excepción a su diciendo que eran fuertes . Creo que estaba tratando de aguijonearme, el delimitador.  
-¿M-musculoso? -preguntó Will, apenas capaz de repetir la palabra. Luchaba tanto para no reír, la vehemencia feroz de su marido casi más de lo que podía soportar.  
"Naturalmente, lo corregí", dijo Hannibal, asegurando a Will como si tuviera algún miedo en ese punto. Le informé que eres demasiado refinado para estrangular a alguien con tus muslos y que eres pequeño, frágil y maravillosamente brillante y no tienes necesidad de usar tus muslos para tales cosas.  
Will se disolvió en una risa gutural y dijo: -Ojalá hubiera estado allí para oír eso, Hannibal.  
-Me he visto obligado a defenderte de falsedades tan obvias -dijo Hannibal, la sonrisa de sus labios mostrando que estaba tratando de entretener-. -Eres muy pequeña, y muy delicada, y nada remotamente como musculoso.  
-No me imagino que me parecieras muy delicado o pequeño cuando le lancé ese caballo de cristal -se aventuró aventurándose recordando ese momento y la caída de la alfombra que había seguido-. "Y casi he conseguido lo mejor de ti en esa alfombra."  
-Eres ingenioso e inteligente -dijo Hannibal, negándose a dejarse llevar por su percepción-. -Eso lo explica fácilmente.  
-Entonces supongo que podrías entender cómo la gente asumía que yo era mi hermana? -preguntó Will, sonriendo.  
-¡No en lo más mínimo! -le informó Aníbal. -¡Qué horror! ¿Cómo podría alguien imaginar tal cosa?  
"Eso es lo que pensé, considerando que soy más grande que ella."  
-Taller, tal vez -dijo Hannibal, con la boca fruncida mientras los imaginaba uno al lado del otro y admitió honestamente que Will era el más grande de los dos, aunque no por mucho. "Y yo me doy cuenta de que podría ser una sombra más muscular, pero eso es sólo porque usted es un hombre de actividad y pasar su tiempo al aire libre en acción energética. Eres mi bello Adonis.  
Will se sonrojó, pero se sintió halagado por el cumplido y extrañamente complacido de que Hannibal estuviera tan inexplicablemente encantado por él.  
-Tus años de vigoroso trabajo en Hartford te han llenado muy bien -anunció Hannibal, insistiendo en que se le dijera la verdad. -No puedo imaginar que tu hermana pudiera llevar ese traje con nada de tu gracia y dignidad naturales.  
Al parecer, algunos podrían. Y parece que Mina y yo somos idénticos a aquellos que no nos conocen bien ", le recordó Will, riendo ante la expresión de incredulidad de Hannibal revelada en un derramamiento de luz. -Creían que se había cortado el cabello y venido esta noche como su amante.  
"Hay tantas cosas preocupantes en esa declaración que apenas sé por dónde empezar", le dijo Hannibal. Aunque podría empezar con su opinión sobre mi buen gusto, si creen que llevaré a su hermana a mi cama. Tenga la seguridad, todo el mundo sabía que yo asistía en presencia de mi brillante esposo.  
-Tu genial esposo es aparentemente frío como una tumba -le informó Will, empujándolo con los dedos de los pies cuando Hannibal se detuvo, congelado de shock. "Parece razonable que con un compañero como la piedra, que 'perseguir a las faldas de la hermana". "  
"Tu hermana", dijo Hannibal, reanudando su masaje, "debería volver al lado de su marido inmediatamente. Los rumores como éstos tienen una tendencia a tomar el asimiento cuando las situaciones particulares los animan. "  
-Me duele pensar que tienes razón -replicó Will, sacudiéndose una risita de su marido.  
-Por suerte, es un acontecimiento bastante raro que no te cause demasiada incomodidad -bromeó Hannibal-.  
Will se apaciguó contra el asiento del autocar con un suave suspiro, la situación de Mina invadiendo su hermosa noche, dedos insidiosos de la realidad que deseaba poder ignorar. "Conocemos la verdad, al menos... pero me pregunto si algo de lo que escuché fue el núcleo de la verdad".  
"¿Sentido?"  
-Me pregunto si Timoteo se ha visto empobrecido por los gustos de Mina -dijo Will, preocupado-. Volvió su mejilla contra el asiento para mirar hacia la ciudad que pasaba, todavía encantada por ella a pesar del giro de sus pensamientos. Eso explicaría el inesperado deseo de mi hermana de instalarse en Hartford House.  
-Yo voy a dejar de lado mis pensamientos poco generosos -anunció Hannibal, cayendo quieto con las manos apoyadas en los tobillos de Will, la suave jugada de sus dedos ociosa y calmante-. Nunca he comprendido su interés repentino.  
-Estaba asustada de que tuvieras intención de asesinarme -dijo Will, balanceándose con el movimiento del coche-. "Ella solo quería mantenerme a salvo... o eso pensé. Quizá fuera algo más desesperado, después de todo.  
Hannibal frunció el ceño, contemplando por un momento antes de ofrecer: -Haré discretas indagaciones sobre el asunto, Will. Si tu hermana está necesitada, no me negaré a ayudarla.  
-Gracias, Hannibal -dijo Will, ofreciéndole una bella sonrisa. -Es muy amable de tu parte.  
-Es tu hermana -dijo Hannibal, resistiendo el impulso de lanzar un suspiro-. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para cuidarla como desearías. Tengo curiosidad de saber qué pasó con las damas que se atrevieron a decirte esas cosas.  
-¿Qué podría haberles hecho? -preguntó Will, con la mano enroscada sobre su corazón como si estuviera sorprendida por la sugerencia. ¿Pequeño y delicado como soy?  
Ambos estaban riendo cuando el entrenador se detuvo ante el Chelsea House. Hannibal se deslizó los zapatos de nuevo sobre él con un floreo que trajo una sonrisa a la boca de Will antes de que él ayudó a Will a extraerse del coche, cuidado de su chaqueta.  
-Siento que podría dormir durante días -suspiró Will, apoyándose en el calor de Hannibal mientras se movían hacia la casa de la ciudad, el lacayo corriendo hacia delante para encender una lámpara, que Hannibal tomó para verlos arriba.  
-¿Entonces supongo que estás demasiado cansado para otro vals? -preguntó Hannibal, y la risa suave de Will llenó el rellano cuando Hannibal le pasó un brazo por la cintura, medio valsando hacia su habitación, tarareando una melodía para marcar el tiempo.  
-Mi último vals de la noche -dijo Will, sin aliento cuando se detuvieron ante su puerta-. Miró a Hannibal a la luz de la lámpara, soñoliento y sonriente cuando se abrió la puerta y fue escoltado dentro.  
Will se movió a su cama y se sentó con un bostezo, oyendo el ronroneo bajo de la voz de su marido cuando dio instrucciones al lacayo que los había seguido. Hannibal llevó la lámpara a la mesa de noche de Will, una sombra que se alzaba en la oscuridad mientras se quitaba los guantes y los arrojaba sobre la mesa de noche de Will.  
-Es muy tranquilo -dijo Will, deteniéndose aún cuando Hannibal lo alcanzó, soltando los nudos que Jimmy había atado y liberando a Will de su máscara-.  
-Si puede durar un poco más, podríamos ver el sol subir -sugirió Hannibal, acomodando la máscara de Will a un lado-.  
Se frotó el ojo, golpeando la mano que empezó a aflojar su chaqueta. -¡Escuchate, lord Clarges! ¡Dos besos no hacen una promesa!  
"Siempre podría despertar a Jimmy", dijo Hannibal, arrodillándose entre sus rodillas extendidas para sacar los zapatos de Will y empujarlos a un lado. "Espera."  
-Puedo desvestirme a mí misma -le recordó Will, encogiéndose de hombros con el abrigo espumoso y hermoso cuando Hannibal se deshizo de él-. El aire frío le alcanzó a través del fino material de su blusa y suspiró, distraído por lo bien que se sentía. Bastante para que él no tomara la excepción inmediata a su marido que profundiza a través del cordón de sus calzones para encontrar su rodilla.  
-Puedes -convino Hannibal, con los dedos largos moviéndose para aflojar los lazos que sostenían la pierna de los pantalones de Will cerrados para alcanzar su media. Empujó las capas de encaje hacia arriba y hacia atrás, siguiendo el rastro de su almacenamiento hasta por encima de su rodilla hasta que la cinta de liga de seda azul se desnudó.  
"Aquí yo-"  
-No, permítame -dijo Hannibal, encontrando la vista de la rodilla de Will completamente diabólica en lo benigno que estaba pretendiendo ser, cuando era una peligrosa distracción de perfecta forma y simetría cubierta de seda lisa y pálida y envuelta con una cinta azul como el arco en un regalo codiciado.  
-¿Lo mandaré a su habitación sin cenar? -preguntó Will, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos, con la cabeza inclinada para investigar.  
Hannibal alzó la vista, con las manos ahuecadas alrededor de la rodilla de Will, los pulgares le acariciaron a través de la media.  
-Estás deslumbrando a mi liga, señor -dijo Will, con la diversión brillando en sus ojos-. ¿Te ha ofendido?  
-Sólo en eso no veo más -dijo Hannibal, y volvió a distraer su atención para desenredar y deshacer la cinta. -Eres muy peligroso, Will Graham. Incluso tus rodillas son una amenaza para mi pensamiento estable. No puedo imaginar lo poco que se haría en el mundo si las rodillas como esta estaban en exhibición. "  
Su tacto suave desmentía su regaño, los dedos persistentes mientras rodaba el material sedoso abajo sobre la rodilla escandalosa de Will, por la curva muscular de su pantorrilla, y fuera de su pie flojo.  
-Entonces no les permitiré que os den por segunda vez -dijo Will con una suave carcajada, moviéndose para desatar el otro brazalete y sacar la liga.  
-¡No, permitirán que me acojan todo lo que quieran, muchas gracias! -dijo Hannibal, apartando las manos-. "Es un placer para mimarte."  
-¿Crees que necesito mimar? -preguntó Will, viendo cómo Hannibal se quitaba la otra medias, esta vez atreviéndose a besarle la rodilla expuesta y hacerle cosquillas en la planta del pie de Will. -¿No me mimé ni me mimé lo suficiente para satisfacerte?  
-No a la mitad -dijo Hannibal, arrojando las medias enrolladas hacia el armario-. -Si yo fuese expulsado diariamente del pensamiento racional por la visión de sus ligas, Will, entonces me consideraría afortunado.  
-Nunca hubiera pensado en oír tal cosa de ti, Hannibal Lecter -dijo Will, cogiéndole la muñeca y empujando hacia atrás el puño. Hizo una demostración de enrollar la cinta de liga azul alrededor de la muñeca de Hannibal y atarla en un arco audaz y ordenado. Un favor para llevarte a través de tu batalla diaria con la vista de mis rodillas.  
Su risa suave y complacida atrajo una sonrisa de respuesta de Hannibal, que admiró la cinta e incluso la acarició, suspirando para encontrar el olor de Will aferrándose a la seda.  
"Con ese favor, seguramente no puedo perder", dijo, sonriendo. "Pero ahora llegamos a la parte difícil."  
-¿Qué parte tan difícil es eso? -preguntó Will, un poco sin aliento cuando su marido apareció en su espacio, todavía enmascarado e impresionante, sus fuertes manos deslizándose alrededor de la delgada cintura de Will para alcanzar su espalda y sacar su blusa de la parte superior de sus pantalones.  
-Liberándote de lo que posiblemente sea la prenda más excitante jamás creada para probar la disciplina -murmuró Hannibal, encontrando el cordón en el corsé y aflojando los nudos.  
Will sonrió y extendió la mano, deshaciendo los lazos de la máscara de Ravenstag de Hannibal para sacarla y dejarla a un lado.  
La vista de los ojos de su esposo rodeada de negro dibujó un suave "¡oh!", Y él se rió un poco, frotándose el pulgar con un ojo ámbar.  
-Berger lo sugirió -dijo Hannibal, provocando el cordón. "Para completar la ilusión , como él dijo."  
La mano de Will cayó en la mandíbula de Hannibal, pensamientos pesados en sus ojos azules.  
"¿En qué estás pensando?" Hannibal respiró, liberando el material deshuesado y sacándolo de debajo de la delgada blusa de Will en un fragor de su olor. Estaba caliente y dulce e inundaba la boca de Hannibal de hambre. Algo más se movió en respuesta al perfume único de su compañero, una respuesta instintiva que nunca había encontrado una salida apropiada, nunca fue resistida o provocada como la Naturaleza lo había planeado. Podía sentirlo allí bajo la superficie, dormido, pero despertando más con cada respiración.  
Comenzó a desenrollarse con más urgencia cuando Will dijo: "Estoy pensando en besarte".  
Will tomó el corsé de él y lo tiró hacia el armario en un hábil giro de su delgado cuerpo. Se volvió hacia Hannibal, con la mano aún firme en la mandíbula, y dijo: -Te he cogido, después de todo.  
-Lo hiciste -dijo Hannibal, humedeciendo reflexivamente su labio en respuesta a la sugerencia y maravillándose de que Will no sintiera este repentino despertar.  
O tal vez lo hizo. Quizás, por el rubor en sus mejillas y el deseo nebuloso en sus ojos, algo se estaba levantando dentro de él, también, una respuesta silenciosa a uno otro que los tiraba más lejos abajo del camino de sus instintos aturdidos, atrofiados.  
-Me has atrapado mucho antes de esta noche, Will.  
Le trajo un leve chasquido de risa complacida de su compañero y una sonrisa, aunque se agachó la cabeza, los nervios repentinos lo agarraron.  
-Si trata de halagarme, lord Clarges -dijo Will, lanzándole una mirada tímida bajo sus pestañas, astuto y alerta en la luz dorada de la lámpara-. "Esta funcionando."  
"Bueno, porque me refiero a cada palabra de ella...”  
Se calló cuando Will inclinó la cabeza, reclamando su boca en un beso que era exigente, alentador, no un poco tímido. Se enroscó contra Hannibal y fue Hannibal quien se movió para ofrecer más de su boca, más de sí mismo, abierto y dispuesto. La otra mano de Will se levantó y él agarró las mejillas de Hannibal con ambas manos, acercándolo, su curiosidad alimentándolo donde la inexperiencia lo traicionaba. El puro inocente, buscando la calidad de sus besos los hizo más deliciosos y Hannibal se acomodó en su agarre, contento de cosechar los frutos de los esfuerzos de Will y permitir que su pareja hiciera lo que quisiera.  
Él siempre permitiría que Will hiciera lo que quisiera con él, lo sabía, y el entendimiento hizo que esos besos fueran mucho más dulces.  
Un golpe en la puerta los separó, sin aliento, ruborizado y medio avergonzado, pero sonriendo. Habría más besos, más momentos como este, y ambos estaban decididos a saborear las cosas a medida que se desarrollaban.  
Hannibal se puso de pie de un lado a otro, arrodillado y respondió a la llamada, bloqueando a Will de la vista con su cuerpo. Cuando se volvió de la puerta tenía una bandeja en la mano, y empujó el panel cerrado con su pie botado.  
-No hay cena, por desgracia, pero no estamos enteramente desprovistos de buena comida -le dijo Hannibal, acomodando la bandeja sobre la vanidad de Will-. Entonces advirtió la caja de joyería lacada y se detuvo.  
'... mantenerlo oculto, pequeño cervatillo... nunca decirle que lo tiene...’  
-¿De dónde ha salido esto? -preguntó, conmocionando la voz. Sentó la bandeja sobre la vanidad y extendió la mano como si tocara la caja que tenía delante, pero se detuvo al último segundo.  
Will se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor para ver a qué se refería Hannibal. Vio la caja y recordó el diario, todavía escondido fuera de la vista.  
-Estaba en el armario -dijo, la bandeja de fruta y queso y agua fría momentáneamente olvidada. -¿No lo has puesto ahí?  
-No, no tenía ni idea de que estaba aquí -dijo Hannibal, abriéndola con cuidado-. Se rió, el sonido suave y leve, y dijo, "Vacío. Las camareras probablemente salieron con algo de valor. Estaba seguro de que el abuelo tenía todo lo suyo embalado lejos. "  
Miró a Will, con un ojo que captaba la débil luz de la lámpara y el otro en la oscuridad, observando mientras su marido sacaba algo de debajo de la almohada.  
-¿Sabes a quién pertenece? -preguntó Hannibal, el recuerdo sensorial del perfume de jazmín llenándose la nariz. Casi la podía sentir allí, con los ojos turbios y aturdidos, con el pelo colgando en un desorden desordenado alrededor de sus hombros.  
Ella desapareció como la niebla en la luz del sol cuando Will se acercó, el calor de su olor alejando los débiles rastros de Jasmine.  
-Ya sé a quién pertenece -dijo Will, sosteniéndole algo. Esto estaba escondido bajo el revestimiento.  
Era un pequeño libro, un diario.  
Un libro familiar, en eso.  
'... siempre garabateando lejos! ¡Déjame verlo! Un lenguaje tan confuso, Ryu. Así que amas tu misterio... '  
Hannibal lo volteó sin vacilar y se inclinó hacia la luz de la lámpara, leyendo la única inscripción escrita en inglés.  
Soy Murasaki. Soy Murasaki. Soy Murasaki y siempre seré...  
-Lady Murasaki -murmuró, cerrando el libro con un movimiento suave y firme-.  
-Bedelia me llevó a la Galería de Fernhill -dijo Will, extendiendo la mano para cubrir las manos de Hannibal, para calmar su angustia-. "Ella me contó algo de lo que había pasado. Quién era Murasaki, quién era Mischa, cómo tu padre y tu abuelo lucharon, cómo... cómo los perdiste.  
Hannibal no dijo nada, sus pensamientos seguían atrapados en la telaraña de una infancia que siempre había sido una puerta cerrada para él de muchas maneras.  
-Tengo la intención de decirle que viene por la mañana -dijo Will, dudando de que se le acercara la voz-. "No lo estaba guardando de y-"  
-No, lo sé -dijo Hannibal, sacado de sus pensamientos por la súbita incertidumbre de Will. Se liberó del asimiento de Will y volvió a colocar el libro en sus manos, cerrando los dedos alrededor de él con firme insistencia. Haz lo que quieras con esto, Will.  
Will lanzó una mirada dudosa a él, más corta ahora sin sus zapatos, pero no menos un lobo honorable sin su máscara.  
"Puedes arrojarlo al fuego o hundirlo en el río junto con ella... o encontrar a alguien para traducirlo si quieres hacerlo", exclamó Hannibal, con una sonrisa pequeña y tensa. "Si hay alguna persona en el mundo que pueda redimir a la Señora Murasaki, es usted."  
Tragó saliva, tocado. Se sintió aún más conmovido cuando Aníbal añadió: -Yo mismo soy un excelente ejemplo de tu talento, ¿no?  
-Lo estás -dijo Will, moviéndose para colocar el libro sobre su vanidad. Cogió la bandeja y la llevó al pie de su cama, donde la acomodó contra el estribo antes de volver a su marido.  
Cuando empezó a soltar los botones, Hannibal sonrió, los vestigios de su inquietud disipándose ante el cuidado suave de Will, desgracias por otro día que no deseaba molestarle en este momento con su pareja.  
-Mujer, lord Clarges -murmuró, obteniendo una sonrisa lobo de Will.  
-Siempre puedo despertar a Berger -replicó Will, quitándole la gruesa y pesada chaqueta militar y colocándola sobre el respaldo de su silla de tocador. -Pero prefiero mimarte, ya que estás terriblemente mimado y demasiado acostumbrado.  
Hannibal se echó a reír, aliviado de quitarle el peso de la chaqueta.  
-Voy a lavarme -dijo Will, dejando a Hannibal para quitarse las botas y las medias por su cuenta. "Y entonces voy a entrar en esa cama y comer hasta que esté listo para estallar y vamos a hablar."  
"¿Sobre qué?", Preguntó Hannibal, sosteniendo su equilibrio con gracia en un pie para sacar su otra bota.  
Will encendió la luz en el lavabo, la luz de gas floreció para mostrar la tierna anticipación en su bello rostro cuando se volvió para decir, "Sobre... todo".  
Hannibal sonrió, e hizo lo que su marido dijo.  
Se lavaron lo suficiente para sentirse descansados y descansar en la cama de Will con la bandeja al pie, mordisqueando la comida sencilla y divertiéndose unos a otros con historias de su noche en el baile. Aníbal alimentó a Will de vez en cuando, y Will lo alimentó a su vez, ruborizándose cuando sus dedos fueron besados con cada ofrenda.  
Eventualmente, su conversación volvió al tema de Murasaki, como Will quería. Cuando los ojos de Hannibal se desviaron hacia la vanidad y la caja laqueada, Will se encogió contra las almohadas y tomó la mano de Hannibal en la suya, trazando distraídamente sus dedos y las venas que se alineaban en el dorso de su mano.  
"¿Me lo dirías?", Preguntó, murmurándolo suavemente en el pequeño espacio entre ellos. Sé que debe pesar sobre ti.  
Hannibal no dijo nada, pero su boca se crispó en un suave ceño.  
-Bedelia me mostró el retrato de tu padre -dijo Will, inclinándose para apagar la lámpara, dejándolos a ambos en la obscuridad oscura de la madrugada. Te ves muy parecido a él.  
-preguntó Hannibal, sonriendo a Will, pero estaba teñida de tristeza. No lo recuerdo muy bien. Sólo su voz, momentos divorciados del contexto. Pensé que era porque era tan joven cuando murió, pero es extraño que no pueda recordar su rostro, como usted mencionó. Cuando pienso en mi infancia, recuerdo claramente a mi hermana, Mischa.  
-Es verdaderamente una tragedia el haberla tomado tan joven -dijo Will, doblando los dedos de Hannibal en la suya en un suave apretón. -Cuando fui a Duxbury vi las piedras.  
Hannibal se echó a reír, un sonido corto y torcido. ¿El gran lugar de descanso de mi padre?  
"Bedelia mencionó que había peleas entre ellos", admitió Will. Cortó los ojos a su marido, observando su respuesta cuando agregó: -Me advirtió que los hombres de Lecter tienen temperamento.  
-Os cielos, sí, por desgracia -dijo Hannibal, riéndose de la intromisión de su primo-. "El abuelo lo repudió, ¿te dijo eso? Todo por su concubina.  
-Murasaki -murmuró Will, pensando en la simple piedra y lo extraño que era que la hubieran enterrado en el cementerio de Lecter cuando ella nunca había sido un Lecter de nombre.  
Se dio cuenta de que Hannibal estaba mirando la caja de la joyería, fruncido y sombrío, transportado a una infancia infeliz con la mención de un nombre.  
-Bedelia dijo que tu familia se había perdido en un accidente -dijo Will, sintiendo el dolor de aquel momento como un lugar duro en el corazón de Hannibal, una herida que había cicatrizado sin sanar, y se vio obligado a tender la mano. Que el río los tomó.  
Hannibal suspiró y lo miró, inclinando su cabeza hacia Will para descansar allí, casi tocándose. "Pescamos en el mismo río en el que murieron; más bien, la división que rodea la Capital. La primera vez que el abuelo me llevó a Marsham Heath, busqué restos de los restos. La esperanza de un niño de encontrar algún rastro de ellos.  
Se quedó quieto, reflexivo, por un momento, una vez más, un niño recorriendo la orilla del río con un furioso frenesí que había asustado a su abuelo.  
-Bedelia me dijo que te marchabas de Hartford -dijo Will, recordando con firmeza el recuerdo de su historia-. -¿Que hubo una tormenta?  
-Sí, fue muy temprano en la primavera -dijo Hannibal, tirando de la mano de Will, no para liberar sus dedos, sino para distraerse-. "Padre nos había traído a Hartford para ver al abuelo y ellos tenían una hilera. Siempre estaban discutiendo, él y el abuelo.  
-¿En cuanto a tu madrastra? -se aventuró, cerrando la brecha para apoyar su frente contra la de Hannibal, ignorando la punzada de los moretones que aún le dolían en las costillas después de una larga noche de actividad.  
-Sí, de ella, de mí -dijo Hannibal, relajándose contra él. "Abuelo quería que viviera con él. Yo quería vivir con él para alejarse de Murasaki, pero sólo si Mischa sería, así, y el abuelo acordado. Mi padre se enfureció y su concubina insistió en que nos fuéramos. No quería oír hablar de su estancia, no importaba que fuera noche y peligroso. Ella incitó a mi padre a que la atendiera y nos fuimos.  
Absorbió ese momento, su Regalo liberado por completo para experimentar a través de los recuerdos de Hannibal lo que había sucedido, cómo había sentido, cómo había clavado sus uñas en el tejido de su corazón y había desgarrado un agujero que jamás podría arreglarse.  
"El río se había levantado repentinamente durante el día", recordó Hannibal, su voz se suavizó cuando fue atraído hacia esa noche. Atravesó el puente. El cochero no podía ver nada... se negó a ir más lejos y quería volver atrás. Mi padre lo echó y tomó su lugar.  
-Eso fue algo muy peligroso -dijo Will, jugueteando con los dedos de Hannibal, el ruido de su latido de corazón convirtiéndose en el estruendo del trueno en aquella noche tormentosa y siniestra.  
"Fue estúpido y tonto", dijo Hannibal, sorprendido por lo dura que las palabras estaban saliendo de él, sorprendido por la ira que todavía tenía todo este tiempo más tarde. -Estúpido haber salido en una noche tan estúpida, haber intentado conducir el coche en estado borracho y haber sido tan estúpido por haberla escuchado en primer lugar. Un rayo golpeó un árbol al lado del carril y asustó a los caballos. No podía controlarlos.  
Will tembló, sintiendo su ira y el sabor agrio y pesado de la desesperación. "Debe haber sido espantoso...”  
"Fue absolutamente aterrador," Hannibal respiró, su cuerpo temblando en un suave estremecimiento. "Cuando llegué al campo de batalla, el boom de los cánones me llevaría de vuelta a esa noche. No hay sonido que pueda abarcar tanto poder temible como el rayo. Si la lluvia no hubiera sido tan pesada, habría quemado el bosque a kilómetros de distancia. La llama que encendió era la única forma en que podía ver su rostro... "  
"Mischa", dijo Will, un nombre en una lápida, un niño que, si hubiera vivido, sería una mujer mayor que él.  
-Tenía tanto miedo -anunció Hannibal, sintiendo que el dolor en él se agudizaba, como si un recuerdo tan honesto de aquel tiempo permitiera que la herida se abriera- permitió que todas aquellas cosas que él nunca dejaba tocar lo vieran en el perceptivo Regalo de Will. "Ella estaba sentada en el regazo de su madre... nos chocamos como guijarros en el coche cuando se movía, y los gritos de mi padre sólo la hacían más asustada. Hubo otro rayo. Podía ver su rostro. Ella estaba alcanzando para mí. No puedo recordar si llegué atrás o no, o simplemente quería. Los caballos pasaron por el costado y el coche se puso de pie.  
Will hizo un ruido pequeño y angustiado, apretando los dedos sobre el de Hannibal, imaginando la sensación enfermiza de ingravidez que debían sentir, ese segundo de nada antes de que el caos los alcanzara.  
"El coche golpeó el puente y las piedras en la orilla del río y cayó de costado en el agua", dijo Hannibal, perdido en su memoria. "Nunca supe cómo murió mi padre, pero creo que fue rápido. Espero. Me gusta pensar que murió el segundo que golpeamos. Ciertamente fue una muerte mejor que la que le dio a su concubina ya su hija... "  
Cerró los ojos para encontrar la misma oscuridad que había impregnado todo aquella noche, el olor suave de Will como ancla en la tormenta, manteniéndolo atado por las suaves manos sobre las suyas.  
"El eje se rompió por la mitad en el impacto y el extremo roto subió a través del asiento cuando el coche golpeó las piedras," Hannibal dijo, estremeciéndose como un relámpago rajado en su memoria, iluminando a su hermana y madrastra. Los atravesó a los dos. Fue directo a través de ella ya través de Mischa. Un segundo mi hermana estaba viva, y la siguiente estaba... desaparecida.  
Will respiró hondo y susurró, "Hannibal, lo siento tanto...”  
"Fue rápido, al menos", dijo, retrocediendo en distancia, tirando de la barrera de su control entre él y ese momento, tratando de no dejar que lo tocara. "Yo estaba relativamente ileso, pero la concubina de mi padre de alguna manera vivió. Creo que fue un shock. Estaba muerta, ella no lo sabía todavía. Recuerdo que el entrenador se estaba llenando de agua y me estaba mirando. Ella nunca me miró, en realidad no. Pero lo hizo entonces, sentada con su hija muerta en su regazo y ese eje roto sobresaliendo de ella y el agua corriendo para cubrirla de terror helado. A pesar de todo, quería ayudarla.  
-Por supuesto que lo hiciste -dijo Will, consternado por la sonrisa infeliz que recibía a cambio. -Hannibal, querías ayudarla porque eres un buen hombre. Eres un buen hombre.  
"No pude ayudarla," dijo, los hombros cayendo. Intenté hacerlo, pero ella no me quería. Incluso entonces, ella no me tendría. Tengo la puerta del coche por encima de mí abierta y buscó atrás para ella. Sueño con ese momento a veces, con la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como el relámpago brillaba en ellos, como si su odio por mí la llenara de fuerza. Ella me gritó que saliera, me dio la mano y encontró la fuerza de alguna manera para gritar.  
Will cayó en silencio, los detalles se agolpaban dentro de él como siempre lo hacían, tomando las piezas dispares y juntándolas como un rompecabezas hecho de emoción y motivación humana.  
-Me saqué del coche y antes de que pudiera despejarme, la corriente lo arrastraba de donde se había alojado y se los había llevado -dijo Hannibal, respirando hondo mientras la inmediatez de aquel momento se desvaneció hasta los recuerdos menos agudos. Apenas recuerdo haber regresado a Fernhill. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué elegí ir allí, en lugar de a mi abuelo... quizás temí que me encontraría responsable... "  
-¿Cómo podrías haber sido responsable de un terrible accidente, Hannibal? -preguntó Will, con las cejas juntas en concentración, su voz suave y suave. Eras un niño a merced de tu padre. Si hay que echar la culpa, póngala a los pies de mal genio y no la tome por sí misma.  
-Lo pongo a sus pies, su Señora Murasaki -dijo Hannibal, su nombre goteaba de desprecio-. "Nunca entenderé por qué ella puso tal ajuste sobre Mischa viviendo conmigo bajo el cuidado de Abuelo. Jugaba con Mischa como una muñeca, pero no era como si alguno de ellos nos hubiera prestado alguna verdadera atención... Odiaba a los niños. Ella me odiaba en particular.  
Will tomó el dolor que vio allí bajo la superficie del ceño fruncido de Hannibal, una vida de odio basada en el rechazo, en la interpretación de un niño de las reglas indiferentes del mundo.  
-¿Por qué te odiaría, Hannibal? -preguntó Will, esperando obtener alguna pista de lo que había estado tan mal allí.  
-Siempre me odiaba -contestó Aníbal, entrelazando los dedos con Will, con los ojos bajos. "Su último acto en esta tierra fue rechazarme".  
Will pensó en lo que había dicho, dibujando los detalles en su Regalo, imaginándose en ese momento con el coche inundado de agua, buscando a una mujer que no tenía esperanza de vivir. Le indujo a preguntar: "¿Dijiste que el coche estaba metido en las rocas? ¿Que el eje la atravesó de la fuerza?  
Hannibal asintió, su frente frotándose ligeramente contra Will.  
"Entonces lo habría sentido cuando el entrenador se liberara," pensó Will, consciente del repentino silencio de Hannibal. "Ella habría sabido que estaba a punto de ser barrida."  
El aliento de Hannibal se produjo en breves estallidos, una posibilidad ante él que él nunca había considerado.  
-Nunca me atrevería a saber mejor que tú en este sentido, Hannibal, pero tal vez no te rechazara -dijo Will, la suave ofrenda hecha con un entendimiento que Hannibal no tenía. "Eras una niña, sus sentimientos por ti aparte. Sabiendo que no sobreviviría, tal vez quería que te salvases a ti mismo.  
“Aléjate ¡Fuera!  
-Mi padre se habría apoderado de mí y me habría ahogado con él -dijo Will, pensando en lo que podría haber sucedido si sus situaciones hubieran sido revertidas. "Él nunca toleraría mi supervivencia si no lo hiciera."  
Hannibal giró ligeramente para mirarlo, el recuerdo adquiriendo un nuevo significado, la ampliación de sus ojos proyectados bajo una nueva luz.  
El momento, tal vez, cuando ella había sentido el eje dar y sabía lo que había delante de ella.  
-Yo no lo había pensado -dijo, comprendiendo que suavizaba su voz-. "Siempre había sentido que no podía evitar dejar este mundo seguro con el conocimiento de que sabía lo mucho que me despreciaba. ¿Por qué se preocuparía por mí después de nuestra vida juntos?  
"La gente es complicada y difícil", dijo Will, sintiendo el cambio y cambio en su compañero como Hannibal consideró esta nueva información. "Si crees que conoces a alguien enteramente, entonces puedes estar seguro de que apenas los conoces en absoluto... Somos criaturas complejas y angustiantes en lo mejor de nosotros, y rara vez estamos en lo mejor de nosotros".  
Hannibal sonrió y dijo: "Es una maravilla para mí que alguien tan joven como tú pueda tener una comprensión tan clara de la condición humana".  
-Es una maravilla para mí que alguien de tu edad y vasta experiencia pueda ser sorprendido -dijo Will, aliviado cuando su sonrisa trajo un ensanchamiento de la propia Hannibal. -Gracias, Hannibal, por haberme contado esa noche. Debe de haber sido muy doloroso para ti, y debí parecerte muy incómodo de preguntar.  
-Tienes el derecho de preguntarme lo que quieras -dijo Hannibal, con una sonrisa en los labios cuando reconoció-: Y me has dado algo que no he pensado antes. Hace que el recuerdo de lo que sucedió sea menos doloroso pensar que fue como dijiste, en lugar de cómo lo recuerdo.  
-Nunca desearía despedirme de lo que ella ha hecho para hacerte daño tan profundamente, Hannibal -dijo Will, buscando en su rostro, tan serio que Hannibal extendió la mano para levantar ligeramente su cara, se movió. "Sé muy bien lo terrible que es el poder que un adulto tiene sobre un niño. La percepción es difícil; Sé que mi propio recuerdo del comportamiento de mi padre no es tan exacto como yo podría desear.  
-Todos somos unos narradores poco fiables de nuestras propias vidas -dijo Hannibal, mientras sus dedos buscaban en la oreja y la mandíbula de Will, un suave y cepillante toque que lo acomodó. "Ambos hemos tomado nuestros golpes y tenemos las cicatrices para demostrarlo... Espero que el futuro tenga mucho mejor para ti que el pasado, Will... lo que decidas".  
Will no dijo nada, sólo se inclinó hacia él con un suspiro contemplativo mientras ambos caían en silencio reflexivo. Hannibal lo sintió más pesado, y parecía que parpadeaba que la luz del sol había llegado inexplicablemente a invadir la habitación. Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido con su marido, se alejó de la cama y cerró las cortinas, arrojando la habitación a una oscuridad casi total. Movió la bandeja hacia el pasillo y regresó a su compañero de dormir, que descansaba cómodamente contra las almohadas en un sueño profundo y agotado.  
Con una devoción silenciosa y tierna, despojó a Will de sus pantalones arrugados, arrojándolos hacia el armario y admirando la musculosa extensión de las piernas de Will en toda su gloria.  
-No es la menor parte de una perspectiva infeliz -murmuró Hannibal, sonriendo al pensar en lo que se había dicho respecto a la habilidad de Will para estrangular a un hombre con sus muslos. Levantó a Will en sus brazos y tiró de las sábanas hacia abajo, tirando de ellas para facilitarlo debajo.  
Suspiró en su sueño y Hannibal se agachó para besar su frente, temblando cuando el estruendo de la nariz de Will se clavó bajo su mandíbula en un olor inconsciente e instintivo.  
Él alisó los rizos de Will y lo metió dentro antes de retirarse a su propia habitación oscura, ya perdiendo el calor y la presencia de su pareja. Se sentía muy solo para ser ensconced en su cama fría con el conocimiento de que Will estaba a sólo una habitación.  
Pero fue la elección de Will. Siempre sería la elección de Will, y su esposo le haría saber cuando estuviera listo, si alguna vez.  
Rodó sobre su costado y acarició la cinta de liga atada alrededor de su muñeca, finalmente se quedó dormida con una sonrisa leve y contenta.  
Tarde encontrada Will deseando estar arriba y alrededor. Tan cómodo y tan novedoso como era permanecer abed tan tarde como él quería, nunca fue uno para estar ocioso y se sentía inquieto por haber perdido tanto del día para dormir.  
Jimmy vino inmediatamente cuando llamó por él y Will se encontró relatando los detalles de su noche mientras se bañaba, riéndose y charlando con el criado que siempre había sido más amigo que sirviente.  
-¿Hannibal se ha levantado? -preguntó Will, tirando de sus esposas y encogiéndose de hombros para acomodar su chaqueta mientras Jimmy se quitaba el cepillo y el peine. Sus máscaras colgaban de su espejo de vanidad, Stag y Wolf, colocados allí en un momento de capricho por su criado y dejados en su sitio a instancias de Will. Le gustaba mirarlos y volver a su noche en el baile, y tenía la intención de hacerlo tan a menudo como sea posible.  
-Sí, ha estado levantado por algún tiempo -dijo Jimmy, y después de una pequeña vacilación dijo: -Perdona, mi Señor, pero ¿puedo preguntar qué demonios es esto?  
Will se volvió para ver a Jimmy sosteniendo el diario de Murasaki y mirándolo con consternación. Lo encontré en el armario. Estaba escondido en esa caja de joyas.  
"Me preguntaba por qué esa vieja cosa estaba aquí", Jimmy comentó, la confusión aún pellizcando sus rasgos. ¿Debo deshacerme de él? ¿Qué es?"  
-Fue de la madrastra de Aníbal, Jimmy -dijo Will, volviendo el libro entre las manos para abrir la tapa trasera-. -La señora Murasaki.  
-Oh, mis estrellas -suspiró Jimmy, sorprendidos-. -¿Está en el joyero?  
-Tiene un fondo falso -le dijo Will-. Creo que esa es la única manera de sobrevivir a cualquier purga que el duque pidiera de sus cosas. Me alegro de que la caja de la joyería en sí es tan hermosa, sino quién sabe lo que pudo haber sucedido a él y su libro oculto. "  
-Esto es notable, mi Señor -dijo Jimmy, cerrando el libro con cuidado-. -¿Su Señoría sabe esto?  
Will asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Él me dijo que hiciera lo que me plazca... Jimmy... ¿sabría dónde puedo investigar a un traductor?"  
Jimmy guardó silencio por un momento, una sombra de duda parpadeando en sus ojos.  
"No estoy familiarizado con este... idioma ¿Código? Pero puedo hacer algunas preguntas -se ofreció, mirando de nuevo la escritura interior. -¿Te molesta que lo lleve conmigo?  
"Por favor," dijo Will, sonriéndole. "Y si necesitan guardarlo más bien que traducirlo en mi presencia, apenas se cercioran de que tomen el cuidado de él y guarden su nombre. No quiero que esto desaparezca. Por supuesto, quienesquiera que sean tendrán que ser discretos.  
-Yo me encargaré -dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa amplia y radiante-. "Puede tomar algún tiempo...”  
-Toma todo lo que necesites -insistió Will, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Y gracias, Jimmy.  
Berger había corrido a la oficina del abogado mientras dormían, lo bendijo, y Hannibal encontró una carta del abuelo que lo esperaba, detallando que, en un extraño cambio de circunstancias, Matthew Brown había desaparecido. Desaparecido hasta el punto de que ni su padre ni sus hermanas podían decir dónde, sólo que había desaparecido sin decirle a nadie.

Los detectives están aquí e investigando, pero esto es una situación muy inquietante, Hannibal. Preguntaron a Pedro tan severamente que tuve que interceder. Fue traído a lágrimas, pobre muchacho, y fue muy insistente que retrase a Will que Athena pronto tendrá sus cachorros. Le aseguré que lo haría y confiaré en usted para que transmita la palabra.  
Zeller todavía no ha regresado con ninguna noticia del paradero de Mason Verger, pero cuando lo haga, tendré que buscar al señor Brown de inmediato.  
En cuanto a la Dama Rathmore, ella ha sido la imagen de buen comportamiento. Ella ha llamado a todos de nota en Hartford y ha hecho abundantemente disponible para el personal en todos los asuntos de funcionamiento de la casa, que los ha dejado todos agotados. Su tía Margarita se unió a nosotros para la cena y le confió que está muy aliviada nuestra familia puede reclamar el hermano más agradable y agradable. También me advirtió que quería hablar con usted, y pronto, en un asunto que se negó a divulgar. Prevenido es forearmed, mi muchacho.  
Sobre el tema de su marido, la Señora Rathmore ha hablado sólo tres palabras cuando se abordó: "No podía decir". El Sr. Stammets está investigando su situación familiar, ya que me pareció bastante irregular.  
Cuida bien de nuestro querido Will, Hannibal, y yo mantendré el frente aquí con el señor Hawkes y la señora Henderson. Esperemos que este asunto sea tratado con satisfacción antes de mi pequeña reunión.

No había sentimientos de cierre. Nunca hubo con las cartas del abuelo. No eran sentimentales, al final. El contenido, sin embargo, era problemático. Matthew Brown no tenía ninguna razón para que Hannibal pudiera discernir para dañar a Will, considerando cuánto tiempo se habían conocido, pero desapareciendo de esa manera sin decirle a su familia que era muy sospechoso y escribió con todo apoyo de los esfuerzos del abuelo en esa dirección, añadiendo una nota tranquilizadora de que había arreglado sus asuntos en Galley Field para beneficio de todos y que estaba vigilando a Francisco en la medida de sus posibilidades, considerando.

Está suelto sin supervisión directa, sólo la asistencia de los hombres del magistrado Crawford. Espero que Lady Rathmore reciba una carta de él muy pronto. Esté alerta a cualquier cambio en su disposición. No confío totalmente en ninguno de ellos, a pesar de la insistencia de Will en que no actuarán en su contra. Si usted aprende algo más, envíe por favor la palabra, o Zeller, o ambos, y confío en que usted sea tomado bien por el personal en Hartford. Si Mason Verger muestra su rostro en la propiedad, ordene al personal que lo contenga por cualquier medio y fuerza necesaria. Yo también voy a examinar la situación de Rathmore a instancias de Will. Espero que en el momento en que esto llegue a usted, usted haya sido divertido de corazón por el contenido de la columna de chismes. Cuídate, abuelo y permanece siempre vigilante.

Esperaba que hubiera un reporte para él cuando volviera a Marsham, detallando lo que había estado haciendo Francis. Se preguntó si Francis también estaría esperando cuando regresaran, y cómo reaccionaría ante la separación de Will en circunstancias que no eran propias de él.  
Trajo a los labios de Hannibal una sonrisa complacida y completamente alfa y aclaró su estado de ánimo sólo para considerarlo, aunque no fuera algo que Will aprobara.  
Pensando en su compañero, Hannibal llamó a Berger y le preguntó si Will se había levantado todavía.  
-El precio acaba de salir en una misión, milord, así que imagino que si se va de la casa, entonces su señorío se ha levantado -dijo Berger, jugueteando con la chaqueta de Hannibal.  
-Ve a buscar el abrigo de Will, Berger, si quieres -dijo Hannibal, dibujando el suyo. -Voy a llevar a mi esposo a ver la ciudad, si está dispuesto a hacerlo.  
-No te imaginas que no hay mucho que no quiera, milord -dijo Berger con una risita, moviéndose para hacer lo que le decían. -Es un ácaro fino y descarado, sin duda.  
-¿No es un poco musculoso, dirías? -le preguntó Hannibal mientras Berger entraba en la suite de Will.  
Después de un momento, volvió con el abrigo de Will en la mano y un fruncido ceño en su rostro. "¿musculoso?", Preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo. "No como tal, mi Señor. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
"No hay razón", dijo Hannibal, satisfecho y adulando. Pero recuerda que te daré un aumento, Berger.  
Se bajó de la planta baja, pensando que era probable que Will estuviera en el salón, y allí fue precisamente donde Hannibal lo encontró, una vez más su sombría y seria Will que siempre parecía llevar un mundo de pensamientos pesados en el surco de su frente.  
¡Ah! ¡Ahí tienes! ¿Cómo te sientes? ", Llamó Hannibal, esperando en la puerta para que Will levantara la vista de su carta y lo reconociera.  
-Cierto que soñé anoche -dijo Will, mirando hacia arriba y viendo que su marido estaba vestido para salir. -Mina nunca creerá el contenido de esta carta.  
-Hablando de cartas, hemos tenido uno de abuelo -dijo Hannibal, tirándolo del bolsillo de su chaleco a Will, que lo leyó con profunda absorción-.  
"Matthew Brown no puede ser parte de esto", respiró, frunciendo el ceño y perturbado. -Ha tenido seis años para hacer lo que le plazca, Hannibal. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo ahora y luego desaparecer de una manera tan sospechosa?  
"¿Sientes que nos están dando una distracción?", Preguntó Hannibal, aliviado de que Will pudiera tan fácilmente dar voz a sus propias dudas.  
"Creo que estamos recibiendo... una alternativa", le dijo Will. En cualquier caso, si y cuando se encuentre a Mateo, no quiero que se tomen medidas contra él hasta que pueda hablar con él. Aquí hay una explicación y no descansaré hasta que la tenga.  
-Los detectives siguen investigando -le recordó Hannibal-. "Cualquier cosa que encuentren en el camino de la evidencia será dada a Abuelo y a nosotros. La verdad se dará a conocer.  
Volvió a leer la carta, su tensión se desvaneció a la simpatía. -Pobre Pedro. No deberían ser tan duras con él. Si hay un hombre más amable y cuidadoso, aún no lo he conocido.  
"Él se reunirá", dijo Hannibal. "Siempre ha sido mucho más fuerte de lo que sabemos. Tal vez Athena tendrá sus cachorros y tendrá algo agradable en lo que pensar.  
-Sí -dijo Will, con los ojos cada vez más lejanos al pensar en lo que había dicho Hannibal. "Es extraño, sin embargo... No he visto a Athena desde tu llegada. Espero que esté bien.  
-Peter te lo diría, si no lo fuera -anunció Hannibal-. -Pero siempre podrías escribirle al abuelo. Estoy seguro de que el viejo Hawkes puede ahorrar a un lacayo que vaya a comprobarlo.  
-Debería... me apresuro y termino para que puedas cogerlos -dijo Will, volviendo a sus cartas-. -¿Es decir, si vas a salir?  
“Nos vamos a cabo, si le importaría unirse a mí”, dijo Aníbal, la celebración de abrigo de Will en alto en la invitación. Podemos almorzar en el Grand y puedo enseñarte las tiendas. Tengo algunos asuntos que hacer en la fila y hay cosas que creo que deberíamos conseguir.  
-¿Como qué? -preguntó Will, terminando su carta con brusquedad y agitándola para secar la tinta. No puedo pensar en nada de lo que necesito.  
"Puedo pensar en mil cosas sin intentarlo", dijo Hannibal, dándole a su compañera una sonrisa indulgente. -Pero a saber, las tarjetas de llamadas de las que hablamos.  
-¿Le pediré algo, señor Clarges? -preguntó Will, resoplando su opinión de esa sugerencia. Selló sus cartas antes de ponerse de pie para tomar su abrigo.  
-¿Tal vez para los baúles, si te gustaría molestarte? Jimmy me informa que sólo tienes esas dos cosas malas de tu infancia -bromeó Hannibal, ayudando a Will a ponerse el abrigo. -Y creo que le prometí un armario o dos a un encantador Courtier anoche.  
-Hannibal -le advirtió Will-.  
-Tengo que entregarlo, o quizá nunca lo vuelva a ver -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo-. Y no puedo soportar la idea de eso.  
\- Sigue así y tal vez nunca me veas de nuevo - dijo Will, su suave risa se apagó cuando la sonrisa de Hannibal vaciló. Al ver su incertidumbre hizo que Will hubiera preferido palabras mejores. Castigado, dijo, "Me disculpo, no quise decir...”  
"Lo sé", dijo Hannibal, aunque parecía tenso y humedecido por la declaración de Will. "Siempre es tuyo elegir. Soy un hombre afortunado que no elige a la ligera. Ven. Tenemos una ciudad para ver y has esperado el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarlo. "  
Chelsea House era, como decía Hannibal, muy bien situado. Fue sólo un corto paseo de distancia para llegar a la ruckus de la fila. Will observó a la gente tanto como miró a su entorno, vigorizado por el aire frío y una buena noche de sueño. Los edificios se alzaban por encima de la torre más alta de Hartford, y los pasillos se agolpaban con gente de moda en sus mejores, todos muy contentos de ser vistos, incluso en la niebla persistente.  
Había tiendas de ropa, mercaderes, joyerías, tabacaleras, casas de té, todo tipo de pequeñas panaderías y restaurantes, y no pocos hoteles, todos extendiéndose por una calle masiva y llena de compradores de ventanas, artistas callejeros y comerciantes con pequeños muebles estaciones, una de las cuales fue cerrada por alguaciles mientras los pasaban.  
-Esta es la tienda hermana del señor Avery -dijo Hannibal, señalando el inmenso edificio que albergaba una docena de negocios individuales. Y hay Gideon y Garnets, uno de los mejores joyeros del país, aunque su sentido del humor es muy agudo.  
-Debe de haber mucha hemorragia cuando los dos están en compañía -dijo Will distraídamente, perdiendo la amplia sonrisa de Hannibal-. -Tu oficina está aquí, ¿no?  
-A dos calles más cerca de las residencias -dijo Hannibal-. "Podemos caminar esa dirección. Tendré que hacer arreglos para remitir a mis pacientes en poco tiempo.  
-¿Las refieres? ¿No tardarás en tomar pacientes? ", Preguntó Will, todavía mirando a su alrededor con asombro, su ojo atrapado por el brillo de joyas en la ventana de Gideon y Garnets.  
-Si decides permitirme quedarme contigo en Hartford -dijo Hannibal, deteniéndose hasta detenerse para que Will pudiera llenarse de aire-, entonces pensé en retirar mi práctica al país. No hay una clínica médica apropiada por horas; Pensé que sería beneficioso tener un hospital local construido en la ciudad. ¿Quizás cerca de su ferrocarril?  
Will parpadeó y apartó la mirada de la pantalla, repitiendo lo que Hannibal acababa de decir. -¿Quieres iniciar un hospital en Hartford?  
"Sí", confirmó Aníbal. "Conozco a varios médicos que saltarían a la oportunidad de trasladarse fuera de la ciudad, y hay necesidad suficiente. Con el carril que viene y los carriles que se acumulan, gracias a usted, podremos alcanzar allí. Nada enorme y elegante al principio, sólo pequeño con el potencial de crecer. "  
Will reflexionó, volviendo a la pantalla para evitar que Hannibal inspeccionara su expresión demasiado de cerca. ¿Dejarías de practicar aquí para convertirte en médico de campo? Puede que te convenga, Hannibal? Pareces... en casa aquí en la ciudad.  
"Yo soy. He disfrutado inmensamente la ciudad en los últimos años -dijo Hanníbal-, y no estaré totalmente desprovisto de ella. Vendremos para la temporada, como debemos para que haga mis deberes en nombre de mi abuelo, pero no estoy particularmente apegado a la ciudad, como tal.  
-¿De verdad harías de Hartford tu hogar?  
Había incertidumbre en esa suave pregunta. La incertidumbre, la incredulidad, y una serie de dudas que hierve casi que ocultaron completamente el placer sorprendido que cabalgaba debajo de todo.  
Hannibal llamó la vista por la ventana, una reflexión sobre otra. -Lo haría nuestro hogar, Will. Si eso es lo que elijes.  
Un silencio pensativo siguió esa declaración junto con la arruga familiar de la frente de Will.  
-Ese es un concepto tan extraño para mí -dijo Will, cambiando a mirarlo cara a cara. -Hartford siempre ha sido tuyo, Hannibal, no importa lo que diga tu abuelo. Nunca he tenido un lugar donde pertenecer.  
"Ahora lo haces", dijo Hannibal, con ojos de ámbar buscando su rostro, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si persiguiera la incertidumbre. -Tú me perteneces, Will.  
Le produjo un suave murmullo de risa sorprendida, avergonzado e incrédulo, pero Hannibal estaba decidido. Por mucho tiempo que tomara, haría que Will lo creyera.  
"¿Vamos a entrar?", Murmuró, dispuesto a darle a su compañero nervioso una ruta de escape.  
"No, es demasiado excesivo, parece que la altura de la vanidad incluso considerar entrar en el interior", dijo Will, retrocediendo de la ventana.  
-Entonces es apropiado, como soy una criatura enteramente compuesta de vanidad -dijo Hannibal, agarrando su brazo-. "Venir también."  
"Hannibal..." La protesta fue débil, símbolo. Will fue retirado de su negativa por su esposo enganchándose el brazo y se encontró entrando en un mundo lleno de joyas brillantes y exquisitas.  
"Qué hermoso", dijo, las palabras escapándole antes de que pudiera quedarse con ellos. Apenas se dio cuenta de la mano de Hannibal en su codo, guiándolo por dentro, estaba tan ocupado mirando las exhibiciones de joyas meticulosamente hechas a mano, sus ojos buscando ansiosamente la siguiente creación hermosa, y la siguiente.  
-De hecho, lo es, y usted debe ser el señor Clarges.  
Un caballero barbudo, de aspecto un poco divertido, se acercó a ellos, vestido con la moda e impecable hasta las piedras guiñadas de sus muchos anillos.  
-Gideon -dijo Hannibal, volviéndose un poco para añadir-: Siempre has tenido un oído para obtener información. Esta es Will, mi esposa.  
-Lo sé, mi Señor -dijo Gedeón, apreciando a Will como una piedra preciosa. Extrañamente, se sentía tan impersonal como sólo eso y Will no le importó. Estaba más intrigado por la diversión de gato de Gideon y la inflexión inusual en sus palabras. "Todo el mundo con ojos y oídos sabe que... Usted, Lord Clarges, es un lienzo perfecto".  
-¿Perdón? -preguntó Will, una risa sobresaltada escapándose de él. "Señor. Gideon, ¿verdad? No soy un lienzo, señor. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos aquí.  
"Si tuviera que adivinar, diría... tazas de té y tiempo", dijo Gideon, satisfecho de sí mismo.  
"¿Tazas de té y tiempo?" Will hizo eco, confundido. Empezó cuando una voz femenina y trina gritó: -¡Señor Clarges! ¡Ahí está usted! ¡Oh, te hemos extrañado tanto! ¿No es así? ¿No es así? ¡Sí! ¡Entre, por favor, entre! "  
Will vio a una mujer alta y de repuesto que se apresuraba entre los compradores y el personal, un elegante pájaro de mujer ataviada con un vestido rojo con tonos de joya, con las manos revoloteando como alas pálidas. Prácticamente miró a Hannibal, y se preguntó de repente cuánto tiempo su esposo pasaba comprando joyas y para quién.  
"Señora. Garnet, es hermoso verte, como siempre -dijo Hannibal. -Puedo presentar a mi esposa.  
-Lord Clarges -le dijo a Will, incluido en su sonrisa. "¡Qué hermosa joven eres! ¡Qué contento estoy de tenerte aquí en nuestra pequeña tienda! Nosotros solo recibió el mayor número bellos ópalos! Me dije a mí mismo cuando los vi, por qué, Señor Clarges querrá estos conjunto de una vez como un regalo para su cónyuge impresionante! ¿Qué mejor elogio a la belleza que la belleza, señores?  
Will apenas reprimió una sonrisa a su pandering, pero se hizo sin rencor o malicia y Hannibal fácilmente fue junto con él, insistiendo en que se mostrará las piedras a la vez.  
-Tengo que hablar con Gideon, sin embargo -dijo, depositando a Will con la señora Garnet, donde uno de los joyeros empezó a desvelar los ópalos en cuestión y le dijo a Will-: ¿Si no te molesta mirar a mi alrededor en mi ausencia?  
-¡Te tomas tu tiempo! ¡Tome su tiempo! Lo haremos muy bien, ¿no es así, señor Clarges? - gritó la señora Garnet, y Will sonrió, tolerando la atención y la curiosidad suficiente para no impacientarse con ella.  
-Vamos, lord Clarges -dijo Gideon, avanzando hacia la parte trasera de la tienda donde se había terminado el trabajo-. -No querría mantenerte alejado de tu marido durante mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?  
Hannibal lo siguió, pero siempre con Will en la periferia de su visión. Un lacayo los había acompañado en caso de que necesitaran enviar paquetes a Chelsea House, y él también estaba atento a su entorno.  
-Bueno, bueno, bueno, no esperaba verte aquí de nuevo tan pronto, lord Clarges -dijo Gideon mientras retiraba el paquete de debajo del mostrador-. Su sonrisa burlona, como siempre lo fue. No era ningún secreto que Gideon encontró a los ricos y poderosos para ser poderosamente divertidos y ricos en defectos, pero al final cansados. No le impidió, sin embargo, tomar su dinero y luego algunos, "teniendo en cuenta que no es la hora del cumpleaños."  
-Ha echado un vistazo...  
"Sí, lo he hecho", dijo Gideon, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Hannibal. -Ha hecho un lío, lord Clarges.  
"No sabes la mitad de esto, y no empieces", advirtió Hannibal. "¿Puedes arreglarlo?"  
-Mi señor, Hefesto, con todo su poder maravilloso, no pudo arreglarlo -dijo Gideon, sin perder nunca su leve sonrisa. "Puedo tener una réplica m...”  
“No, tiene que ser el mismo”, dijo Aníbal, inmediatamente espantando la sugerencia. Debe haber alguna manera de repararlo.  
Gideon frunció el ceño, sus ojos evaluadores pasaron de Hannibal a Will y de nuevo.  
“No es una forma”, admitió. "Pero es un método que no hacemos nosotros mismos. Tendríamos que enviarlo.  
-Entonces hazlo -insistió Hannibal, añadiendo-: Debe arreglarse. Debe ser hecha de nuevo.  
-Nunca más será lo mismo, mi Señor -dijo Gideon, levantando las cejas ante su vehemencia-. "Nunca será funcional-"  
-No tiene por qué ser -dijo Hannibal mirando a Will, que miraba fijamente los famosos ópalos, y que el brillo de las joyas no encajaba con el brillo de la pura maravilla en sus amplios ojos-. "Sólo necesita ser completo de nuevo, y en sí mismo. Eso es todo lo que pido.  
Gideon lo absorbió por un momento, y luego su sonrisa se ensanchó y dijo, "Como desee, Lord Clarges. Nunca digas que soy un hombre para ignorar las exigencias del amor, ¿eh?  
-Tú sí que disfrutas patinando en hielo muy fino, Gideon -dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño-.  
La sonrisa de Abel se convirtió en astuta. -Hay cierta excitación en el destino tentador, lord Clarges, ¿qué puedo decir? ¿Podría hacer una sugerencia?  
Hannibal lo miró expectante, esperando.  
"Su Gracia hace una comisión una vez al año para tener un alfiler hecho para un joven que sólo puedo asumir es su encantador Marqués", dijo Abel. "Creo que, mi Señor, es de hecho un cumpleaños, y uno que podría hacer bien para no perderse."  
"Cumpleaños de Will," Hannibal respiró, exhalando suavemente. "Por supuesto. Gideon, nunca pensé que te debía mi vida.  
-Oh, prefiero que me debas el dinero, lord Clarges -dijo Abel, divertido-. Parece muy serio para un hombre tan joven. Tal vez un reloj de bolsillo? No me parece un Omega que le guste frijoles y joyas”.  
-No, no tiene paciencia para nada de eso, por muy bien que le convenga -dijo Hannibal, caminando con él hasta el mostrador donde Abel sacó un surtido de relojes-. Hannibal los miró mientras miraba a Will, que fue llevado de la joyera por la señora Garnet a una exhibición de los más dioses: la colección de exuberantes y suntuosas joyas que Hannibal había visto nunca. Podía imaginar la reacción de Will, severa y poco impresionada, tal riqueza inmaterial en su mundo donde el conocimiento reinaba supremo y la pesca era su único y solitario placer. -Gideon, ¿tus herreros toman comisiones por herramientas?  
-¿Qué tipo de herramientas? -prosiguió la suave respuesta-.  
-Instrumentos utilizados para hacer señuelos de pesca -dijo Hannibal, y observó las ruedas girar detrás de los ojos de Abel, la sorpresa seguida de diversión y reemplazada por la anticipación.  
-Estoy seguro de que lo harán, lord Clarges -dijo, sonriendo suavemente-. "Por el precio correcto."  
"En ese caso, sé exactamente lo que me gustaría haber hecho para mi esposa por su cumpleaños, y lo quiero en un caso particular", dijo Hannibal. "Escribiré con los detalles y las dimensiones. Quiero tener el máximo cuidado con ella y, si es posible, quiero que me entregue la copa junto con ella.  
-¿Y el bolsillo mira, mi Señor? -preguntó Abel, incapaz de contener su pequeña sonrisa.  
-Yo los llevaré -dijo Hannibal, agitando distraído-. "El lote de ellos. Que se entreguen a la casa de pueblo. La voluntad puede elegir cuál él prefiere o los guarda todos, no me hace ninguna diferencia. Disculpe."  
-Por supuesto, mi Señor -dijo Abel, pero Hannibal ya se dirigía a Will, ansioso por volver a su compañero.  
Se dirigieron a las impresoras para ordenar las tarjetas telefónicas de Will, que él eligió en silencio, con más interés en el proceso de impresión que en el diseño. El impresor, completamente encantado y aturdido por tener un marqués tan familiarizado con él, mostró alegremente el proceso que utilizaron. Will estaba encantado, y Hannibal se deleitó con él, a su vez.  
Las cartas que él decidió eran claras y directas, con una elegancia que era elocuente de su naturaleza, golpeando para su simplicidad engañosa, y serían entregados al final del día, un alojamiento lisonjero de una tienda de otra manera overbooked.  
Con esto logrado, Hannibal llevó a su marido a tomar el té en el Grand South Hotel, donde Will se dio cuenta de que estaban dibujando miradas y se preguntaban la causa.  
"¿Hay algo en el asunto?", Preguntó Hannibal, viendo que Will enviaba otro movimiento furtivo de sus ojos azules por la habitación.  
-He tenido la sensación más extraña durante toda la tarde de que la gente me esté mirando -dijo Will, desconcertado. "Es... inquietante."  
"Estás causando revuelo", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo cuando atrapó otra mano levantada apresuradamente y los ojos cortaron la dirección de Will  
-No veo por qué -dijo Will, con el ceño fruncido, pero incapaz de menoscabar su belleza.  
"Chisme, muy probablemente", dijo Hannibal. "Me imagino que los que asistieron a la Mascarada son muy buscados ahora, con su conocimiento de un caballero tan guapo".  
-Por favor -dijo Will, con un suave resoplido de desdén que acompañaba las palabras. Como si no supieran todo lo que hay que saber sobre su apuesto caballero.  
-Me refería a ti -dijo Hannibal, muy divertido por la forma en que los ojos de Will se abrieron un momento antes de estrecharse con irritación-. Y no saben todo sobre mí. No saben nada de mí, excepto lo que yo les permito creer.  
-¿Y qué vas a permitir que crean acerca de mí, Lord Clarges? -preguntó Will, mirándolo de reojo, admirando sus rasgos finos y la figura que cortó.  
-La verdad -dijo Haníbal-. -Que tú eres el marqués de Clarges y mi cónyuge, y que no te molesten.  
-¿Se lo reserva para usted? -preguntó Will, riendo entre dientes al ver cómo Hannibal sonreía.  
-De hecho -dijo Hannibal-. En un tono ligero y conversacional, preguntó: -¿No leíste el periódico cuando te despertaste? Eso podría responder a su pregunta de por qué la gente siente curiosidad por usted.  
El camarero vino a traer unas delicadas tazas de café y Hannibal pidió el periódico de la mañana, que leería con una ceja fruncida, buscando lo que podría ser la fuente del repentino interés de la sociedad por él.  
Hannibal sorbió su café, divertido por la forma en que las mejillas de Will se oscurecieron gradualmente en un rubor caliente mientras leía. Cuando miró a Hannibal, había una calma impresionante que se mezclaba con dignidad ofendida en sus furiosos ojos azules.  
-Cielos, tanta agitación -murmuró Hannibal, acomodando su copa en su platillo-. "Y no el tipo que yo prefiero."  
-¿Crees que has leído lo que han escrito? -preguntó Will, echando una ojeada a la habitación para encontrar a la gente que lo observaba de nuevo. Tomó un sorbo de café indiferente, decidido a ignorarlos a todos.  
"Oh, sí, me pareció muy entretenido", dijo Hannibal, sonriéndole.  
“ Entretenido?” Se hizo eco, y dibujó una respiración profunda. Dobló el papel y lo puso a un lado, sus movimientos cuidadosos y estudiados. "Por favor, ilumíname, mi Señor, ¿qué parte de esta... tontería te está entreteniendo? La parte donde soy un espía expatriado enviado a seducir al Ministerio de Asientos del Consejo de Guerra individualmente? ¿O la parte en la que estoy, al parecer, la última conquista del sobrino del Rey?  
Hannibal sonrió y dijo: -No, fue la parte en la que lo echaste a mi favor.  
“Hannibal”, dijo Will, escandalizada, pero su ira dando paso a la incredulidad divertida. "¡No tengo idea de qué se trata! ¡Dice que teníamos un tiff púbico! Yo nunca...  
-¿Nunca? -preguntó Hannibal, arqueando las cejas. -¿Te acuerdas de un tal Ram?  
-Un Ram... Will se detuvo un instante antes de que una feroz irritación lo alcanzara. En un tono tan bajo que Hannibal apenas podía oírlo, Will dijo: -He olvidado todo eso.  
Hannibal, mientras tanto, cogió el papel de su costado de la mesa y lo abrió, leyendo en voz alta:

-Para sorpresa de todos, el muy querido sobrino real, Bertram de Kirk, más conocido por el pueblo como« príncipe Bert », fue rechazado por su misterioso Lobo para el marqués de Clarges, Hannibal Lecter, que se llevó su premio al final de la noche escapando con ellos en el entrenador ducal. Sin embargo, tenemos buena autoridad de que el “amante del príncipe Bert” no es otro que el cónyuge de lord Clarges, haciendo su primera aparición pública bajo la atenta mirada de marido y amante. Y tal vez tal vigilancia está garantizada, con una belleza tan convincente en el loo-”

Se interrumpió cuando Will le arrebató el papel y lo dobló de nuevo antes de doblarlo bajo la pieza central.  
"Estoy extremadamente molesto", dijo Will.  
-Eso no me ha pasado inadvertido -dijo Hannibal, muy divertido-. "La columna de chismes siempre se está desviando."  
Will lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se suavizó al cabo de un momento. ¿Esto no te molesta?  
-No -dijo Hannibal, volviendo a su café con un vivo placer-. "Ciertamente no. No puedo permitir que los chismes me molesten, ni tú. Bert es un viejo amigo de la facultad de medicina y está más preocupado por los chismes de lo que he sido, teniendo en cuenta. Dijo que le golpeaste con un abanico.  
-Lo merecía -dijo Will, desaprobando la firme curva de su boca cuando frunció el ceño-. Estaba siendo insoportable. Estaba camino a una sana comprensión, pero estaba demasiado irritado por su persistencia de molestarse en corregir su conducta impropia.  
Aníbal rió entre dientes y dijo: "A menudo es insoportable. Estaba muy sorprendido por su experiencia contigo.  
-No más de lo que estaba con mi experiencia con él -dijo Will, molesto. -Si hubiera sabido quién era, me habría horrorizado aún más por sus terribles modales. Me cuesta creer que es tu amigo.  
-No es mi amigo -dijo Hannibal fingiendo un tono sombrío-. "No hay nada que hacer ahora. Con este tipo de cotilleo que nos plaga, tendré que llamarle.  
-Honestamente -suspiró Will, exasperado por la burlona indignación de Hannibal-.  
"Él ha impugnado el honor de mi compañero. Ha intentado seducirte. Ha comentado sus muslos. Habló abiertamente de admirar tu figura, así como tu cuello. Él te ha ogled, y unforgivably así. Peor aún, le han dado una bofetada con tu abanico -dijo Hannibal, arqueando una ceja por encima de su ojo ámbar. "Lo cual es simplemente inconcebible. Yo soy el único que deberías golpear con tu abanico. Me reservo el derecho de agitarte, si te acuerdas.  
-Estás a punto de recibir una bofetada con este papel -le advirtió Will, su disconformidad desapareciendo frente a la diversión de Hannibal-. Y luego pueden escribir sobre cómo te dejé sentado aquí y volví corriendo al príncipe Bertram.  
-Buenos, qué escándalo haremos, ¿eh? -se burló Hannibal, extendiéndose para llevar la mano de Will a sus labios para darle un beso. "Abuelo va a reírse de las vigas abajo. Estará absolutamente encantado de que causaste semejante conmoción tu primer día en la ciudad.  
-Hannibal, con toda seriedad -dijo Will, levantando la cabeza-, ¿perderías la buena opinión de los demás sobre algo tan ridículo...?  
-No podría dar tres higos por la buena opinión de los demás, como bien sabes -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo a Will cuando sus ojos se encontraron-. "Estoy heredando un título que tiene pocos rivales de importancia en este país, y tengo el dinero suficiente para asegurar que nunca lo pierda. No tengo ninguna razón para atender a la opinión popular, Señor Clarges opinión -popular debe atender las necesidades a mí “.  
-Un culo arrogante -dijo Will, con las palabras jadeantes de risa gutural.  
-No te preocupes por el asunto de tu relación con Bert, Will -dijo Hannibal, poniéndose de pie para ofrecerle el brazo, que Will tomó con una sonrisa irónica-. -El tiempo dirá la verdadera historia de tu asociación y el resto es mera molestia, a la que tendrás que acostumbrarte si decides no devolverme como uno de tus peces.  
-Oh, confía en mí, lord Clarges, es tentador -dijo Will, la brillante sonrisa que le dio a su marido lo suficiente para disipar cualquier preocupación que pudiera causar tal afirmación-, pero no soy uno que deje tan fácilmente si el captura es lo suficientemente prometedora”.  
-Entonces haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para seducirte -dijo Aníbal, y le besó la mano con una sonrisa.  
 


	29. Chapter 29

La palabra viajó como un incendio forestal en los talones de la Mascarada, alimentada por cuentos de la Dimond Garden Party y poniendo a Will directamente en el ojo de la atención de la Sociedad. Hannibal se deleitó absolutamente en ella, disfrutando con la sorpresa de Will cuando la gente lo llamó y se esforzó por insinuarse en sus buenas gracias. Sin embargo, por estar tan fuera de su profundidad, Will nunca fue una vez más en su cabeza. Lo tomaba todo con aplomo y con su habitual gracia, sin temor de nadie ni nada, y ansioso por ver todo lo que podía de la Capital que su marido había llamado a casa.  
Hannibal mostró a Will la ciudad como sólo un nativo, las fábricas arrojando humo en los cielos, el gran puente que cruzaba el río hermano que pasaba por Hartford, el agua sucia con escorrentía. Recorrieron su oficina y observó la mente brillante e inquisitiva de Will haciendo un balance de todo esto y lo que se necesitaría para traer algo similar a Hartford. Su serio y luminoso entusiasmo mudo del compañero era alentador de ver y le tocó a Hannibal cómo intentaba tanto no mostrar demasiado interés en nada; el eco de aquellos malditos dioses otra vez, buscando arrebatarle la felicidad que podía tener del mundo que lo rodeaba.  
Ahora tendrían que pasar por Aníbal primero, y él tenía toda la confianza en su poder para detenerlos.  
Ellos hicieron un punto para visitar el Museo de Ciencia e Industria para ver la exposición y se vieron envueltos en un acalorado debate acerca de la separación de la iglesia y el estado con un joven inventor brillante cuya única limitación era su inquebrantable terror de la arrogancia.  
A pesar de llegar a un empate, el discurso puso a Will en un excelente humor, que Hannibal le provocó en su camino a casa.  
-Quizá estuviera un poco apasionada -dijo Will, con una sonrisa tímida que curvaba sus labios-. La noche venía de nuevo, una manta suave de oscuridad que suavizaba los duros bordes de la Capital y provocaba las estrellas. Era agradable ver las lámparas encendidas, agradable pasear por las aceras menos concurridas con el brazo de su esposo entrelazado. -Nunca me imaginé que fuera pelea.  
-No diría que defendiendo con firmeza sus declaraciones con hechos innegables es que está peleando -anunció Hannibal, riendo entre dientes al recordar las mejillas enrojecidas de su compañero y el brillo excitado en sus ojos, toda la autoconciencia abandonada para hacer que su caso y Hannibal fueran correctos allí en el grueso de él con él, apenas como vehement. "Él lo disfrutó tanto como tú, yo debería pensar."  
"Aunque claramente no tanto como tú ", dijo Will, tirando de su brazo. Miró distraídamente a las tiendas cuando pasaron y dijo, "Eso me recuerda, tengo que comprar un sombrero. Uno con flores y plumas.  
-¿Estás formulando un plan para desarmarlo con tu apariencia antes de dar el golpe fatal? -preguntó Hannibal, encantado cuando Will volvió sus dedos enguantados contra su brazo y lo pellizcó. -Ah, pero no tienes necesidad de tales trucos cuando tu ingenio era más que un fósforo para él.  
-Tiene razón -dijo Will, aunque sonreía al decirlo. -No, la señorita Hobbs me entretenía con su charla de sombreros. Entiendo que nunca ha tenido una nueva. Pensé que podría traerla como regalo.  
-Primero el príncipe Bert y ahora una criada -dijo Hannibal. -¿Cuántos de nosotros tendrás que bailar en tu línea, Will?  
-¿Quién sabe? -preguntó Will, con aquella mirada astuta e irónica que Hannibal había llegado tan pronto a adorar.  
-Puedes añadir la impresora a tu lista de conquistas -sugirió Hannibal. "Estaba bastante enamorado de ti."  
"Tonterías, él no era nada del tipo," dijo Will, riendo cuando Hannibal se movió para abrir la puerta en Chelsea House.  
"¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ", Preguntó Hannibal, notando su sonrisa repentina y sonriendo en respuesta.  
-Parece que no estoy sujeto a ninguna clase de objeto que se pueda abrir cuando estás a tu alcance -observó Will, pasando junto a él hacia la puerta con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza. -Por las puertas, las puertas ... afortunadamente no se me ha ocurrido abrir mis cartas para mí.  
-Bueno, lo ha hecho ahora -le interrumpió Hannibal, cerrando la puerta con una carcajada-. "Eres mi esposo y te protegeré".  
-¿De mis papeles? -preguntó Will, divertido. El señor Black abrió la puerta y los esperó con cara de póquer y paciente.  
“De todo lo que pretende hacer daño”, dijo Aníbal, alcanzando el pórtico y el aumento de la mano de Will como un beso, un brillo alegre en sus ojos de color ámbar cuando él murmuró, “ particularmente papeles”.  
-Bueno, no me protegerás de mi correspondencia en cualquier momento demasiado pronto -dijo Will, cruzando el umbral y dejando su abrigo al señor Black-, como hemos olvidado en toda la emoción de visitar el despacho del abogado.  
Aníbal frunció el ceño y dijo: -Volveré pronto.  
-¿Debe? -preguntó Will, desconcertado al ver el número de naipes que los esperaban en el vestíbulo. "No había asuntos urgentes. ¿Puede esperar hasta mañana?  
-Insisto en entregar esos objetos peligrosos de tu presencia -dijo Hannibal, dejando caer un beso en la frente de Will, donde las arrugas familiares habían aparecido. -No seas loco.  
-Nunca estoy cruzado -le recordó Will, levantando la cabeza en señal de advertencia-. "Simplemente pensativo."  
-Bueno, eso es algo de lo que no puedo protegerte, por desgracia -dijo Hannibal, volviendo a ponerse el sombrero para prepararse para marcharse-. "Compruebe las tarjetas para cualquier invitación que pueda seducirle, y decidiremos a mi regreso que pasar el resto de nuestra noche."  
Se inclinó el sombrero a Will con una sonrisa encantadora y un guiño antes de desaparecer en la noche de nuevo.  
Will se acercó a la ventana y lo observó volver hacia la Fila, moviéndose con propósito. Estaba solo en la calle, una figura solitaria a la luz de la lámpara, lentamente tragada por la espesa niebla.  
Un dolor agudo brotó en su pecho, el impulso de ir tras él lo tomó por sorpresa con su fuerza, este ferviente deseo de que su marido no debería caminar solo. ¡Cuán feliz habría sido en tiempos pasados por la compañía de otro a su lado ...  
Will tragó la tensión en su garganta cuando Hannibal desapareció por completo. El dolor se convirtió en un dolor sordo, tan palpable que presionó su mano en su corazón para aliviarla, inquieta y entristecida.  
-Estamos muy contentos de que esté aquí, lord Clarges -dijo el señor Black, consciente de su súbita angustia y alcanzando la única forma en que podía ... a través de la conversación. "Siempre ha sido un muchacho peculiar, pero incluso gente peculiar necesita amor".  
Will apartó la mirada de la ventana, con una luz ruborizada en sus mejillas para ser descubierto tan desprotegido. Sabía lo que su padre haría de este momento, de su respuesta. Lo llamaría tonto por sentir algo semejante, nada más que un Omega que atiborraba a su Alfa por un exceso de ignorancia absurda. No hubo censura, sin embargo, en el blando comentario del señor Black, sólo alivio.  
-Ha estado solo por mucho tiempo -dijo el señor Black dirigiendo su propia mirada a la ventana para liberar a Will de su escrutinio-. Incluso como un bebé.  
-¿Has servido a la familia desde entonces? -preguntó Will, sorprendido porque el señor Black no era tan viejo, mucho más joven que el señor Hawkes y ciertamente más joven que el pobre, medio sordo Mr. Thatcher.  
-Había acabado de convertirme en un lacayo aquí en Chelsea House cuando nació su señoría, el más joven de la plantilla -dijo el señor Black, sonriendo un poco-. "La tragedia parece atormentar a la familia Lecter. Su señoría estaba muy emocionada de ser madre. No hablaba mucho de nuestra lengua, pero la sirvienta de su dama lo hacía, ya menudo nos pasaba a nosotros como quería una casa llena de niños.  
-La conocías -dijo Will, acercándose a él, agradecido por la curiosidad que lo rescató de la extraña sensación de pérdida que sentía, como si el destino lo hubiera espiado en la ventana y presionado su pulgar sobre su corazón en grave advertencia que no fue olvidado. -Debe de ser lógico que conocieras a la señora Murasaki también.  
El señor Black se volvió y le dirigió una mirada aguda, sorprendido de oírle decir su nombre. -Su Gracia nos prohíbe hablar de ella, mi Señor.  
-Pero es por eso que Hannibal siempre ha estado solo -prosiguió Will-. -¿No es cierto?  
El señor Black lo estudió, contemplando cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras. -No, mi Señor. Ella no es la razón por la que siempre estaba solo ... Ella se mantuvo alejada de él. De la niña, también. Pequeña Mischa.  
La mente de Will volvió esas palabras una y otra vez, incapaz de ponerlas en una configuración que igualara lo poco que había aprendido hasta ahora.  
"Siempre me pareció extraño", dijo Black, afectando a no notar el repentino retroceso de Will en sus pensamientos. “ Mischaes un nombre Lietuvian. Era lo que su señoría planeaba nombrar a su hijo, si tu marido hubiera nacido una niña.  
Era extraño, de hecho, y Will se quedó perplejo, preguntando: -¿Tienes idea de por qué lady Murasaki le daría a su hija el nombre que la madre de Aníbal había elegido?  
-No soy un hombre de apuestas, mi Señor -dijo el señor Black con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero si lo hiciera, pondría dinero en la posibilidad de que ella no escogiera el nombre en absoluto".  
Will sintió un deseo aún más profundo de saber lo que había escrito en su diario, y preguntó con brusquedad inusitada: -¿Ha llegado el señor Price?  
-El sí -dijo el señor Black, imperturbable-. -¿Quiere que le trate, mi Señor?  
-Sí, señor Black, si pudiera -dijo Will, recogiendo la bandeja de cartas que se habían apilado en su ausencia. -¿Y el señor Black?  
El mayordomo estaba al instante atento, la familiaridad perdida por la reserva profesional.  
-Gracias -dijo Will, sonriendo cuando el mayordomo se relajó algo. "Nunca desmentiría una orden dada por Su Gracia, así que aprecio su franqueza. Sé lo que es sentirse solo, y tiene razón, incluso personas peculiares necesitan amor.  
-Si los dos son extraños, mi señor -dijo el señor Black, una sonrisa apacible y medio suprimida en su rostro-, entonces supongo que juntos lo haremos ... incluso?  
Will arqueó las cejas y se echó a reír, sobresaltado. -¡Pero, señor Black! ¡Puedo ver que tu humor ha influido en mi marido!  
-Espero que lo haya hecho, mi Señor -dijo el señor Black, haciendo una reverencia mientras se movía para llamar a Jimmy-. -Espero que lo haya hecho.  
________________________________________  
Los pies de Hannibal lo llevaron a la oficina de su abogado sin que él lo supiera, un camino que era tan familiar que ni siquiera debía dirigirse. La mayor parte de él se quedó atrás con Will, con la forma sombría de su compañero iluminada por la ventana cuando había llegado a mirar hacia atrás. Había visto a Hannibal ir, observando desde la silenciosa soledad. Se preguntó si Will lo había visto salir de Hartford de esa manera todos esos años atrás-aún, sin pretensiones, su atención desmarcada.  
Se preguntó si Will lo miraría siempre, esperando el inevitable momento en que no volvería y lo dejaría solo otra vez.  
Le llevaron a incómodos pensamientos de la guerra, y las discusiones tuvieron durante el transcurso de la noche en el baile, intercaladas con bailes donde atesoraba el goce de Will aún más.  
Las cosas no iban bien. Es probable que las cosas continuaran no funcionando bien. Esperaba y rezaba para que el deber no lo llamara de vuelta al frente, pero no podía garantizarlo, y se sintió vergonzosamente aliviado de que Will se hubiera quedado atrás, aunque sólo fuera para poder hacer arreglos sin molestarlo sin ninguna razón.  
El señor Buddish estaba todavía en el momento en que Hannibal llegó, y lo saludó con sus habituales buenos modales.  
"Simplemente extrañaste al señor Berger", dijo, haciendo un gesto para que Hannibal se sentara. -Ha estado aquí hace una hora.  
-¿Había algo de nota? -preguntó Hannibal, acomodándose en la cómoda y cómoda silla frente a su escritorio.  
"Señor. Wells envió papeleo y una nota a Lord Clarges, y usted tiene varias respuestas a su solicitud de un gerente de finca, "dijo el Sr. Buddish, haciendo un gesto impaciente a su secretaria para traer té fresco. Los he compilado para ti. Tenía la intención de enviarlos con Berger por la mañana en caso de que algunos rezagados vinieran esta noche.  
"Yo los tomaré y ustedes pueden enviar a los rezagados a lo largo de la vergüenza. ¿Ha estado Zeller? -preguntó Hannibal, observando al señor Buddish reunir las preguntas en una pila ordenada y colocarlas en un sobre.  
"Espero que el Sr. Zeller informe en el día de mañana, de acuerdo con Su Gracia", dijo el Sr. Buddish. -Estoy seguro de hacer una copia de su informe para usted.  
Aníbal pescó las cartas, tanto las suyas como las de Will, y las entregó. -Por favor, envíenlas a Hartford. ¿Y quería preguntarle si recibió la correspondencia del abuelo sobre la disposición de la Cámara?  
"¿Recientemente?", Confirmó el señor Buddish. -No, no lo he hecho. Hay el acuerdo original que redactó que coloca a Hartford House en el nombre de su cónyuge hasta que nazca un heredero varón Alpha, y luego el Addendum que altera las especificaciones a cualquier hijo sano y vivo de su esposo ".  
-He pedido que se destruya el Addendum -dijo Hannibal, viendo al señor Buddish ir a uno de sus muchos armarios en busca de los documentos-. "El abuelo le escribió hace unos días con instrucciones de enviarle todas las copias. ¿Nunca recibiste nada?  
El Sr. Buddish, en su honor, hizo un chequeo minucioso, aunque ambos sabían que él priorizaba el negocio del duque y manejaba todo personalmente. Sacudió la cabeza y le dijo a Aníbal: -Mis disculpas, mi Señor, pero no tengo tales instrucciones y sin el permiso notarizado específico de su abuelo, no puedo permitirle reclamar, enmendar o destruir cualquier documentación referente a Hartford House. "  
-Lo sé, la vieja cabra no quería que me saliera de sus estipulaciones hace seis años -dijo Hannibal, maldiciendo la necesidad. "Las cosas han cambiado, sin embargo. Quiero que hagas una contabilidad de mis bienes, todos los derechos que se pueden cumplir para mi cónyuge. "  
"Por supuesto, mi Señor," dijo el Sr. Buddish, tomando notas. -¿Tiene alguna preocupación particular?  
"Varios, y no menos importante, es que Will debería estar bien provisto si yo fuera recordado al frente y no regresara", dijo Hannibal. No era un hombre supersticioso por ningún medio, pero sentía como si de alguna manera hubiera llamado la posibilidad a una certeza simplemente mencionándola en voz alta. Imaginó los ojos azules de Will como lo habían sido hace casi siete años, su brillo atenuado por las dificultades y los cuidados que nunca debería haber sido agobiado por. "Por favor, recopile una contabilidad de sus propios activos y la dote que trajo, también. Y quiero documentos redactados para declarar que bajo cualquier circunstancia, en el caso de mi muerte, Hartford House pertenece a Will sin estipulación ni restricción ".  
-Yo estaré seguro de que se nota, mi Señor -dijo el señor Buddish, mientras hablaba-. "Naturalmente, cualquier decisión de tu abuelo tiene prioridad, pero si algo te sucede, tus deseos serán considerados en el caso de que haya un problema".  
Aníbal asintió, sombrío y solemne. "El abuelo dijo que usted envía una copia de cualquier cosa que usted registre para él. Mencionó que la copia del Addendum aún no ha llegado. "  
El señor Buddish abrió su libro y lo escudriñó rápidamente, con el ceño fruncido inclinando la boca. "Mi Señor, la copia fue enviada el día después de que recibimos el Addendum en sí. ¿Has consultado con el señor Stammets?  
-Le trae todo al abuelo como un reloj, -dijo Hannibal. "Es muy inquietante para mí imaginar que hay una copia de ese documento espantoso desaparecido. Nunca quiero que mi esposo sepa que existe una cosa tan vil. Nunca debe molestarse por ella cuando ya no tiene sentido.  
"Voy a poner a alguien en ello, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Buddish, pareciendo bastante perturbado a sí mismo. "No es del todo desconocido que las cosas se alejen del camino directo, pero nunca algo tan importante para alguien de mayor importancia como tu abuelo. Yo me encargaré de esto.  
-Gracias, señor Budish -dijo Hannibal, deseando aliviar algo de su ansiedad. "Es de importancia monumental para mí que todos los acuerdos que impiden que Will de la propiedad de Hartford House sea destruido".  
-Lo entiendo, señor -dijo el señor Buddish-. "Me pondré en contacto con usted cuando tenga la información que ha solicitado, y cuando los documentos han sido adquiridos. Si es necesario, iré a Hartford para obtener el permiso de Su Gracia para hacer las modificaciones que usted ha mencionado.  
Era muy poco para lograr, muy poco, de hecho, pero era todo lo que Hannibal podía manejar bajo las circunstancias y tenía que ser suficiente.  
________________________________________  
-¿Has llamado por mí, mi Señor? -preguntó Jimmy, entrando en el salón y cerrando el panel detrás de él.  
Will levantó la vista de las pilas ordenadas de cartas con tal expresión de horror en su rostro que Jimmy se rió un poco y dijo: -¿Muy mucho?  
-¡Sólo un poco ! -suspiró Will, haciendo un gesto con las tarjetas-. "¡Estos son todos de hoy! ¡Sólo a partir de hoy, Jimmy!  
-Bueno, eres una persona de alguna importancia -dijo Jimmy, moviéndose para sentarse a su lado en el sofá y echar un vistazo a través de las cartas-, y lord Clarges conoce a casi todo el mundo en la Capital. Quería decirte que hay un paquete arriba para ti.  
-¿De quién? -preguntó Will, con las cejas juntas.  
"No estoy seguro, fue entregado desde una de las tiendas de hoy", dijo Jimmy, todavía mirando las tarjetas. Está en tu vanidad.  
-Gracias, Jimmy -dijo Will, algo nervioso. Lo comprobaré cuando me acueste. Quería preguntarte si habías hecho algún progreso en la traducción del diario de Lady Murasaki.  
-Bueno, lo haría, mi Señor -dijo Jimmy con las manos apiladas en la rodilla-. "Hice algunas investigaciones en varios vendedores más pequeños y me dirigieron al extremo del este de la capital. Parece que hay una ciudad entera dentro de la ciudad que representa las culturas más increíbles! Realmente creo que le gustaría verlo, mi Señor, la estructura del edificio, la señalización, todo lo demás, es como pisar un pie en otra tierra sin salir de la ciudad.  
-Eso suena muy interesante, Jimmy -dijo Will, intrigado-. -¿Había alguien familiarizado con el idioma?  
"La primera persona que le pedí dijo que era un guión muy cercano a uno que usó pero no común aquí en la Capital. Me paseé por un rato y vi una tienda que vendía los más sorprendentes laca-se parecía mucho a la caja de la joyería en su vanidad ", dijo Jimmy, emocionado por su descubrimiento. "Entré y la chica corriendo en el lugar dijo que su abuelo podía leerlo! Me dijo que tomaría el libro para enseñárselo y me lo dio como garantía.  
Sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pecho. El tamaño le recordaba a Will la caja de cigarrillos de Anthony, pero esta caja tenía un pequeño pestillo y una hermosa escena de bosque incrustada en su rostro.  
"Dijo que regresara en una semana para su decisión", dijo Jimmy, entregándole la caja a Will para que pudiera inspeccionarla. "Hay una fuerte posibilidad de que no lo haga, pero dijo que haría todo lo posible. Podría haber sugerido una generosa compensación por su tiempo.  
-Más que generoso, si puede traducirlo -dijo Will, devolviéndole la mano a Jimmy y diciéndole-: Por favor, ponga esto con la caja de joyas de Lady Murasaki y asegúrese de que ambos estén llenos cuando nos preparemos para irnos. No ofreceré ofensa al extraviar algo que fue hecho con tal cuidado por un maestro artesano. "  
-Me aseguraré de ello, mi Señor -dijo Jimmy, guardándolo con seguridad-. Se levantó para irse pero se detuvo, pescando algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. -Berger vino del procurador hace una hora y trajo esto para ti. Había un paquete de papeleo con él que puse en su escritorio de arriba.  
-Gracias, Jimmy -dijo Will, quitándole la mano para ver quién la había enviado.  
"Creo que saldré a hacer algunas compras, si está bien contigo?" Preguntó Jimmy, deteniéndose en la puerta. "Estás casi sin bloqueador de olores. Quería recogerlo ayer, pero con toda la emoción me ha pasado la cabeza.  
-Oh, Jimmy, espera -dijo Will, reflexionando un momento-. "Incluso con los bloqueadores de olor y tónicos, Hannibal todavía parece atrapar mi olor ... Tengo la sospecha de que mis supresores ya no están funcionando muy bien".  
La boca de Jimmy se frunció en preocupación. "Señor. Bainbridge, el hombre que nos vende, mencionó que se harían cada vez más ineficaces con el tiempo ".  
Will frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué incluso estaba considerando la sugerencia que actualmente revoloteaba en su cabeza.  
-Pensaba que tal vez podría ... no usar nada durante un rato -dijo Will, ruborizado en sus mejillas al decirlo, resistiendo el condicionamiento de toda la vida que le advirtió que una exposición tan dedicada a un Alfa estaba afectando su pensamiento, que en el fondo él estaba siendo nada más que un Omega sin cerebro esperando que su olor le ataría un Alfa. La excusa de que Hannibal captó su olor parecía tan frágil como para ser embarazoso, justo el tipo de razonamiento que un Omega usaría.  
Casi respondió, el pensamiento era tan poderoso y tan perturbador, y abrió la boca para hacerlo.  
-¿Qué te parece? -dijo Jimmy, golpeando el punto crucial de la cuestión por una larga familiaridad con Will y leyendo el súbito pánico en su rostro-, sólo ... damos tiempo a ver cómo va?  
Will lo miró, sorprendido, pero se tranquilizó por la sincera sonrisa de Jimmy.  
-Si decides que no te gusta lo que te hace sentir -prosiguió Jimmy-, entonces me iré enseguida y te empezaremos con otra marca. ¿Como suena eso?"  
Will sonrió, aliviado de que Jimmy siempre pudiera encontrar la respuesta correcta. -Gracias, Jimmy. Por favor, adelante y salga si lo desea. Es una tarde agradable y debe ser disfrutado. "  
El valet se excusó, dejando a Will solo en el salón con sus pensamientos de peso y las preocupantes tarjetas telefónicas. Se frotó los ojos, nervioso al pensar que ya no estaría escondido detrás de la pantalla de sus productos.  
El olor era algo que su padre había observado con una mueca de desprecio, aunque Will nunca había usado supresores o bloqueadores en su poder, ni lo había forzado. Más bien, su padre había parecido disfrutar de ser capaz de señalarlo y comentarlo.  
Pero Hannibal ...  
Pensó en cómo había mirado su marido anoche, un Ravenstag con cuernos acariciando la seda azul de su liga y suspirando como si nunca le hubieran dado algo tan agradable en su vida.  
Y después, el beso que habían compartido que le había dejado dolido por más, la forma en que Hannibal lo tocó y lo inhaló como un hombre hambriento buscando alimento. Tal vez no era su naturaleza Omegan engañarlo en el uso de sus artimañas.  
Quizás era el simple hecho de que formaba parte de él, y no tenía necesidad de ocultarlo a su marido ahora que estaba en juego tanto de su futuro.  
El pensamiento lo tranquilizó un poco y le dejó más confiado en su decisión de permitir que los supresores trabajaran fuera de su sistema. Como dijo Jimmy, si se sentía extraño o demasiado vulnerable, siempre podría reiniciar un nuevo y mejor producto con pocos problemas.  
Contento de dejar esa decisión en la que estaba ahora, Will se volvió hacia la letra que Jimmy le había dado, con un oído entrenado en la puerta para coger el regreso de Hannibal, aunque acababa de marcharse.  
El Sr. Wells había escrito para informar a Will que la tripulación estaba preparada para comenzar a cavar para la plomería tan pronto como mañana, y que tenían permiso para atar en el suministro de gas de Moseley si deseaban encajar Marsham para la iluminación.  
Con problemas tan concretos ante él, Will pudo distraerse de la pila de tarjetas de visitantes y la vaga sensación de inquietud que surgió en la ausencia de Hannibal, así como la promesa de la traducción de la revista. Hizo algunas estimaciones aproximadas y las refinó algunas, perdiéndose en los detalles. Los detalles eran su especialidad, donde podía olvidar el mundo por un tiempo y tratar con cosas que no podían disimular.  
Estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que casi no registró la conmoción que ocurría en la puerta principal. Cuando el alboroto finalmente penetró en su conciencia, su corazón saltó pensando que Hannibal había regresado. Se hundió una vez más, sin embargo, cuando oyó gritos.  
¡Déjame pasar !  
Will cogió el humo de madera y el olor de cuero de Francis Dolarhyde justo cuando empezaba a afilar el azufre con la fuerza de su ira.  
Antes de que pudiera levantarse y averiguar el problema, la puerta de la sala se abrió y Francis se derramó en una ola de inquietante malestar, el señor Black y dos lacayos a su paso y en vano tratando de contenerlo.  
-¡Señor Clarges! -dijo Francis, su voz era áspera y cruda de gritar. Tiró contra los otros hombres con tanta fuerza que Will temió por su seguridad y se levantó de un salto, llamando, "¡Quédate abajo! ¡Lo dejó ir!"  
Lo hicieron, y Francis se lanzó hacia adelante, tropezando hasta detenerse ante Will, estremeciéndose con la fuerza de su respiración jadeante.  
-Todos pueden irse -dijo Will, más abrupto con ellos de lo que era su costumbre, pero no deseaba más testigos del comportamiento escandaloso de Francis que ya existían.  
"¡Señor mío, esta ... persona casi se rompió en la entrada de los sirvientes!" El Sr. Black dijo, ofendida que la dignidad de Chelsea House sería probada tan grandemente. "Cuando eso no logró nada, entró por la puerta principal! ¡La puerta principal de esta casa !  
-Me disculpo por él -dijo Will, espantándolos. "Lamento profundamente cualquier problema que haya causado. No está acostumbrado a servir. Por favor, vuelve a tus deberes. Me ocuparé de esta situación.  
Con evidente renuencia, el señor Black y los dos lacayos se retiraron y Will cerró la puerta. Se tomó un momento para componerse, el perfume de azufre se desvaneció hasta el cuero mientras Francis se calmaba, aunque temblaba como una bestia frente a la matanza, sus ojos azules anchos y salvajes.  
Sin decir una palabra, Will volvió a su asiento y tomó su pluma, ignorando el Alfa en el centro de la habitación. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado dispersos ahora para continuar, pero Francisco no necesitaba saber eso, y después de unos momentos de guisar su propio comportamiento, Francis dijo: "No pude encontrarte".  
Will tapó la pluma en su tintero antes de decir, "Me has encontrado ahora."  
Francis se movió, la cabeza cayendo en contrición.  
-Por favor, explícame, Francis -dijo Will, escribiendo algunas líneas de notas antes de olvidarlas por completo-, ¿por qué te has sentido obligado a aterrorizar a la buena gente de esta casa con tus acciones?  
-Señor Clarges -dijo Francis, respirando hondo y profundamente-, estaba asustada de que algo te hubiera pasado cuando no te encontré.  
Will dejará sus cosas de escritura, aún sin mirar a Francis. Cuando terminó, se volvió en su silla y dobló las manos en su regazo antes de sujetar al señor Dolarhyde con una severa e inquebrantable mirada.  
-Algo me pasó -le dijo Will-. Pasé veinticuatro horas sin que nada en el mundo me molestara, incluyendo el comportamiento inaceptable de un hombre que he traído a mi casa.  
La cabeza de Francis se inclinó más hacia abajo, sus hombros cayeron pero sus puños cerraron.  
-¡Honestamente, Francis! Te has desvanecido de Marshat Heath sin decirme nada al respecto, forzándome a intentar excusar tu comportamiento a mi marido, que ya está dispuesto a verte desfavorablemente ...  
"¡ No pude encontrarte !" Francis cortó, las palabras una explosión de angustia. Miró a Will, sus ojos azules llenos de angustia. ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! ¿Tienes idea de qué sería de mí?  
La agitación inestable que lo atrapó hizo que Will abandonara su irritación por preocupación. -¿Qué quieres decir, Francis? ¿Por qué te pasará algo?  
-No puedo permitir que sufras -dijo Francis, su voz cayó a un susurro áspero. Se dejó caer de rodillas ante Will y se movió como si tomara la mano de Will, sólo retrocediendo en el último momento para respirar, "No podría vivir si algo te pasara ..."  
Will se movió en la silla, pero no había dónde ir con el gran cuerpo de Francis delante de él. El nerviosismo que siempre cabalgaba bajo la superficie de su seguridad en Francis salió a la superficie, agitando alas de pánico bajo sus costillas que se negó a reconocer.  
"¿Qué estás diciendo, Francis?", Preguntó, una terrible, infeliz certeza que florecía en su Regalo. No era un siervo delante de él, ni un alma dedicada a su seguridad. Esto era-  
Francis levantó sus ojos azules a Will, diciendo en una exhalación áspera: -¿No lo sabes?  
Por supuesto que lo sabía. Lo sabía hasta lo más profundo de sí mismo, la misma tragedia malsana que lo había vencido seis años antes, bajo el brillante sol de la mañana, en un día que debería haber sido perfecto.  
-No -susurró él, negando con la cabeza-. Se paró entonces, la silla se deslizó y cayó con la fuerza de su retirada. ¡ No !  
-No te mentiría -dijo Francis, volviéndose a seguir a Will con los ojos mientras se alejaba, poniendo distancia entre ellos, todavía sacudiendo la cabeza como si pudiera de alguna manera negar lo que Francisco le decía por pura voluntad. "Cuando eras pequeño ..."  
“ No !” Dijo Will, señalando en él, un gesto permanecer más adecuado para un perro. “ No me digas que esto !”  
-Ese día cuando me fui -dijo Francis, poniéndose de pie. -¿Qué más podría hacer?  
-¡No puedo oír esto! -dijo Will, bajando la voz a un susurro tembloroso. -¡Francis, no puedes decir esas cosas !  
Francis tembló, un estremecimiento que remontaba a su gran marco. "Sucedió, y no hay nada que hacer por ello."  
Will cerró los ojos, bloqueando la vista de él, deseando poder bloquear el resto con la misma facilidad.  
-Estabas en tanto dolor -dijo Francis, con la pisada de sus botas en la alfombra. "No sabía qué estaba pasando hasta que era demasiado tarde. En el momento en que te recogí, sentí ...  
-No -susurró Will, pero no tenía sentido, un sonido vacío que no resolvía nada, no hacía sino mantener la verdad a distancia sin cambiarla.  
"Cada vez que duele", dijo Francis, penetrando en la oscuridad detrás de los ojos de Will. "Cada vez que llorabas, cada vez que sufriste, podía sentirlo ... y todavía lo hago".  
Will respiró hondo con el olor ahumado de Dolarhyde, revolviendo su estómago en respuesta.  
-¿Realmente no lo recuerdas?  
-No lo hago -dijo Will, tanto para reforzarlo para sí como para Francisco. "Yo era muy joven-"  
Francis inhaló bruscamente y dijo: "Lo que tu padre te hizo ese día es lo que lo provocó".  
-No ... -insistió Will, volviendo a temblar la cabeza, sin querer los recordatorios, sin querer pensar en ello.  
"Vestido a juego", dijo Francis, empujando hacia adelante mientras Will se metía los talones, no queriendo volver a ese momento. -No te dije aparte excepto por olor. Dos preciosos ángeles vestidos de espuma montando caballos en un pequeño desfile ... Te acuerdas. Usted debe recordar “.  
-Sí -admitió Will, el dolor en su corazón rompiendo su voz. -Sí, Francis ... lo recuerdo.  
-Mina gritó -susurró Francis, y Will lo percibió acercarse. Abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás, sin querer alfa cerca de él, especialmente frágil como estaba. "Tus hermanas gritaron ... y tu padre te dejó allí donde te dejó caer."  
Como basura .  
La complacencia indeseada de esa frase en los pensamientos de Will lo hizo estremecerse, el niño en él reducido a tantos detritus humanos, insignificante y sin sentido. Despertó un dolor físico en él como el palpitante latido en su cadera que dolía en el frío. Las hermanas que gritaban e Iris "pálida, conmocionada cara y una sombra que se alzaba sobre él ...  
-Tú me llevaste a casa -suspiró Will, recordándolo ahora, levantando la mirada con sorpresa. Me llevaste hasta la casa y me llevaste a la guardería.  
' No se preocupe, señor Graham, te tengo ...'  
Era más joven, más delgado y encendiéndose de indignación, pero había sido gentil con Will incluso con su ira y sus seguridades lo habían calmado a pesar del espantoso dolor en el que había estado.  
"Quería protegerte, pero no pude", dijo Francis, las palabras de ira. "Nunca lloraste, ni una vez. Fuiste tan valiente y desvalida, y no pude salvarte.  
Las lágrimas iluminaron los ojos de Will inesperadamente. Lágrimas que debían hacerse desde hacía mucho tiempo, la gratitud por la bondad que el niño que había sido nunca había esperado y el adulto que aún estaba maravillado.  
-No podría protegerte de tu padre -insistió tranquilamente Francis, su mirada seria e implorante casi deshaciéndose de Will otra vez. "No podía ... no podía quedarme. No podría enfrentar una situación que no podría cambiar en su favor. "  
-Has sido amable conmigo -susurró Will, temblando-. -No era ni esperado ni merecido, pero lo fuiste, y fuiste castigado por tu amabilidad con una conexión tan terrible. ¿Cómo te agradezco por lo que hiciste por mí sin legitimar el resultado? "  
Francis lo miró, bebiendo los detalles de sus rasgos, su ansia de reconocimiento casi palpable.  
Pero fue un reconocimiento que Will simplemente no pudo dar.  
-Nunca volveremos a hablar de esto, Francis -susurró Will, enderezándose a toda su altura, con los hombros al cuadrado-. -Si tienes algún deseo de permanecer cerca de mí, no vuelvas a hablar de esto.  
Francis no dijo nada, pero Will pudo ver en su tensión que él quería, quería desatar su temperamento Alpha y hablar su mente.  
El hecho de que no trajo a Will a decir, "Voy a tener esto en confianza, señor Dolarhyde. Si lo dices, si lo dices , entonces no tendré más remedio que decirle a mi marido. Tal como está, voy a descartar esto como un exceso de pasión nacida de temes y vamos a no hablar de este nuevo “.  
Aquellos brillantes ojos azules se elevaron, sorprendidos y cautelosos en sus profundidades.  
-Sé lo difícil que es una cosa así -dijo Will, haciendo todo lo posible para no permitir que su entendimiento lo suavizara demasiado. La experiencia compartida no significaba, él sabía, una similar, y no podía darse el lujo de permitir que Francisco esperara. Debes entender que nunca avanzaremos más allá de este punto.  
Francis buscó en su rostro, encontrando más en su declaración de lo que Will quería ofrecer.  
"Sé que no puede", dijo, relajando su postura tensa y dejando caer su mirada otra vez, ocultando sus pensamientos de los ojos agudos de Will. "No se puede deshacer, excepto por la muerte."  
La declaración sacó conclusiones preocupantes de Will. Con suavidad, le preguntó: -¿Crees que si muero, podrías también?  
Francis tardó en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, fue con un movimiento de cabeza. "Cuando has sufrido, lo he sentido tan agudamente. Sé con certeza que moriremos juntos, señor Clarges, tú y yo.  
Un frío escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Will, un río de temor que elevaba los finos pelos de su nuca y lo hacía estremecerse.  
-Lamento que esto te haya sucedido, Francis -dijo, y lo quiso decir genuinamente. Su boca se endureció, determinación endureciéndolo a las horribles circunstancias de Francis. Su voz fue incluso con una calma sombría cuando dijo, "Déjame asegurarte, no tengo intenciones de morir en cualquier momento pronto."  
-Y tú tampoco -dijo Francis, enderezándose a toda su altura y poniendo cada onza de formidable amenaza Alpha en su voz cuando añadió-: Te juro que mientras no esté cerca, no sufrirás.  
Will lo estudió durante un largo rato, pero lo que vio allí no hizo más para tranquilizarlo que la dura y ronca promesa de Francis.  
________________________________________  
Aníbal regresó a casa con anticipación, deseoso de volver a reunirse con su compañera, pero en su lugar fue saludado con el olor no deseado y malsano de Francis Dolarhyde impregnando el aire. Sabía por la expresión pellizcada e infeliz de Mr. Black de que el sirviente alfa no se había comportado bien, y se preguntó internamente cómo podría separar mejor a su compañero de Dolarhyde con la mínima interrupción de la tranquilidad de todos.  
-Su Señoría está en el salón -dijo el señor Black, tomando su abrigo, su sombrero y sus guantes-.  
-¿Ha hecho algún avance en las cartas? -preguntó Hannibal, sabiendo muy bien lo imposible que era.  
-La última vez que lo revisé, me pareció bastante desconcertado, mi Señor -dijo el señor Black, tendiendo los objetos de Aníbal con la mayor dignidad-. Me he tomado la libertad de preparar el té.  
-Por supuesto -dijo Hannibal, y pasó por la tranquila casa a la sala donde Will estaba recogiendo las cartas, sin mirarla y, al ojo de Aníbal, algo aburrido.  
"¿Puedo unirme a ti?", Preguntó Hannibal, su aroma llegando a Will mucho antes que su voz. La forma en que Will lo miró, el placer y el alivio floreciendo en sus ojos azules, hizo que el corazón de Hannibal se tambaleara. Fue una sensación placentera, que encontró, más que una caída, aunque se sentía igual de estimulante.  
"Por favor," dijo Will, despejando un lugar junto a él en el sofá, una sonrisa de bienvenida en su boca llena. "Reconozco pocos de estos nombres, y la mayoría de los que reconozco son sólo de la columna de la Sociedad. No tengo ninguna base para tomar decisiones sobre ellos ".  
"Oh, en su mayor parte", dijo Hannibal, sentándose a su lado y mirando las cartas, arrastrándolas un poco, "Solo dejé que Black las manejara. La mayoría son meramente de cortesía y curiosidad. ¿Hubo alguna invitación que te haya tentado?  
Will sacudió la cabeza, algo avergonzado. "Me parece que esta última hora aquí en el salón ha sido la más relajante del día."  
Hannibal sonrió y extendió la mano para acariciar su mejilla, notando el cansado reparto a los ojos de Will y lo pálido que parecía. Estaba tibio al tacto de nuevo, más cálido de lo que debería estar, y cansado de hundirse de cabeza en un estilo de vida al que no estaba acostumbrado.  
-Bueno, tal vez deberíamos quedarnos -dijo Hannibal, con voz suave y persuasiva-. Se metió la mano en el cabello de Will, alisando sus rizos. Los párpados de Will cayeron un poco en respuesta a la calmante y la respiración de Aníbal igualada, igualando el lento y constante aumento y caída del pecho de Will. Podía ver el suave latido del latido del corazón de Will en su garganta y sabía que la batió en el tiempo con la suya.  
Si Will le diera la oportunidad de vincularse con él, Alpha a Omega, sería un bono para terminar con todos los bonos, lo sabía. El poderoso tirón entre ellos tenía el sabor del destino, pero se negó a ser un amante de estrella cruzada. Daría a este hombre maravilloso, valiente y brillante el feliz-siempre-después que él mereció ... incluso si el propio Hannibal no se le permitiera ser parte de ella.  
-Los placeres del Capital pueden esperar -murmuró Hannibal, dejando caer la mano a Will para que pudiera levantarla y besarle los nudillos. -Todavía te estás recuperando, después de todo, y siempre hay mañana.  
Will soltó una suave exhalación de alivio, preguntándose: "Después de tanto disfrute en la Capital, me encuentro deseando la tranquila tranquilidad de Marsham Heath, o la familiar y vieja seguridad de Hartford. Hay tanto ruido aquí ... y tanta gente.  
"La gente", dijo Hannibal, besando la mano de Will de nuevo y volviendo a las cartas, "son un gusto adquirido, y todavía no lo has adquirido. Dale tiempo, Will. Vendrá. Las personas adecuadas nunca te agotarán.  
-No me vacunas -dijo Will, cambiando de posición para sentarse más recto cuando Mr. Black se admitió con una bandeja de té en la mano.  
Hannibal sonrió ante eso, haciendo un gesto para que el señor Black dejara la bandeja para poder servirles a ambos. Me considero uno de los afortunados, en ese caso.  
-Supongo que debiste haberlo notado -dijo Will, tomando su copa cuando Hannibal la ofreció. Bebió el té con deleite, sintiendo que lo calentaba todo el camino hasta sus huesos. -Francis ha vuelto.  
-Tiene cierto aire sobre él -dijo Hannibal, con la nariz arrugada como respuesta-. ¿Ha causado un escándalo? El negro parecía tan trueno como una nube de tormenta en mi entrada.  
-Él estaba un poco nervioso, casi sin preocuparse -dijo Will, acomodando cuidadosamente su taza en el platillo-. Estaba asustado porque no estaba donde me había dejado.  
-¿Entiende que todos debemos vivir nuestras vidas sin importar su aprobación? -preguntó Hannibal, disgustado en cada sílaba. -No es tu culpa la que se fue sin explicación. ¿ Le dio una explicación?  
-Yo no presioné por uno -dijo Will, preocupado cuando pensó en el trenzado vínculo que Francisco había admitido. Sabiendo ahora lo que hizo, no tuvo más remedio que mantener a la Alfa a distancia hasta que pudiera ordenarse la separación. Estaba demasiado agitado. Estoy considerando lo mejor que puedo devolverle a la atención de mi hermana. Sería mucho más fácil si tuviéramos alguna indicación de quién es responsable de intentar asesinarme. Tal vez entonces no se sentiría tan profundamente obligado a protegerme.  
"Tengo toda la esperanza y la esperanza de que con los detectives en el caso, quienquiera que sean serán llevados ante la justicia con toda la velocidad", dijo Hannibal, con la esperanza de aliviar el estado de ánimo de algunos. Me alivia escuchar que hablas de separarte de Dolarhyde. Hay algo en él que no me gusta.  
Will tomó un sorbo de té otra vez, preguntándose si Hannibal podría de alguna manera sentir la naturaleza retorcida de la conexión de Francis con él ... o si su propio vínculo con Hannibal de alguna manera lo impedía por completo. Parecía haber algún tipo de sensibilidad allí, o tal vez era simplemente que ambos eran Alphas, al final.  
Will optó por cambiar el tema a uno menos peligroso, y preguntó: "¿Cómo encontraste a Mr. Buddish?".  
"No estaba tan bien escondido, como resulta", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo cuando Will le cortó una mirada represiva y divertida. -Berger me había pegado allí, pero dejé nuestras cartas para ser publicadas. Hubo varias respuestas a mi anuncio para la posición del gerente de la finca. "  
La sonrisa divertida de Will se volvió tensa e infeliz, contando su tono de luz cuando preguntó: "¿Sigues tan decidido a reemplazarme?"  
-No, no estoy decidido a reemplazarte, Will -le aseguró Hannibal-. "Por el contrario, estoy tratando de liberarte de tus obligaciones para ensillarte con otros."  
-¿Y qué obligaciones son esas? -preguntó Will, relajándose algo.  
-Ser el señor Clarges, por supuesto -le dijo Hannibal, sonriendo-.  
La tensión de Will se derritió y admitió con tristeza: -Parece ser más lenta de lo que suponía. Tal vez como Señor Clarges estaré muy ocupado, en verdad. Ciertamente tendremos suficiente para ocuparnos a los dos en Marsham Heath.  
"Señor. Budish mencionó que tenía una carta del señor Wells -dijo Hannibal, bebiendo su té-. -¿Hay algún avance en tu proyecto?  
-Sí, la tripulación está reunida para comenzar a cavar -le dijo Will, agitando la mención de las renovaciones. "Y podemos conectar con la fuente de gas de Moseley, pero yo estaba pensando que necesitamos tener un tanque de reserva más grande, así que podemos reemplazar las calderas de carbón por las de gas. ¿A qué estás sonriendo?  
Hannibal, atrapado en el mismo acto, dijo: " Tú ".  
-¿Por qué demonios? -preguntó Will, divertido.  
-Porque eres brillante, guapo y listo sobre las cosas por las que no tengo aptitud -dijo Hannibal, y se inclinó para besarle la punta de la nariz-. Y porque tengo suerte de conocerte.  
-Tonterías -declaró Will, y procedió a explicar sus planes a Hannibal, pero sus mejillas se mantuvieron rosadas de placer y una sonrisa curvó su boca entera.  
La discusión requirió profundizar en el paquete que el Sr. Wells había enviado y fueron a la habitación de Will para sentirse cómodos. La cena fue servida allí informalmente fuera de un carrito mientras finalizaron sus planes y pasó a la cuestión del nuevo gerente de la finca.  
En algún lugar entre el vino, la deliciosa comida, y discutiendo sus planes, Will se dio cuenta de algo.  
Él era feliz.  
Se le ocurrió de repente, en silencio, sin fanfarria. Se dio cuenta de lo que era cuando estaba barajando las aplicaciones y Hannibal se inclinó sobre él para verterlos a ambos más vino. Había algo en el olor de la piel de su marido, en la forma en que Hannibal estaba tan lejos en su espacio sin dominarlo, en la forma fácil que sonreía mientras vertía y cómo las cuerdas de su cuello se destacaban en su garganta, su pañuelo y chaqueta descartada horas antes. O algo en la curva agraciada de sus sorprendentemente delgadas muñecas, la forma elegante en la que se movía incluso cuando no estaba en la pista de baile.  
En alguna parte de la suma de todas esas cosas, haciendo algo tan rutinario como la gestión de los asuntos domésticos juntos, la felicidad se tejía en la red del mundo de Will y tenía la forma y el olor de Hannibal Lecter.  
Hannibal lo miró y vio su suave sonrisa. Lo devolvió con uno de los suyos, sin decir nada. Will no podía sentir la satisfacción de Hannibal a través de su vínculo y lo llenaba, igual a la suya, pero sin influir en ella, como alguna vez temió que su marido pudiera hacer.  
Estaban en la Capital y había muchas cosas que Hannibal podía estar haciendo, desde jugar en su club hasta asistir al teatro. Sin embargo, allí estaba él al lado de Will, relajado y cómodo, e irradiando nada más que felicidad, como si no hubiera otro lugar en el que preferiría estar en esta habitación aquí y ahora.  
Will descubrió que ya no podía concentrarse en los periódicos y los ordenó con cuidado, simplemente disfrutando de esa cercanía que sentía.  
-Podemos llevarnos esto con nosotros a Marsham -dijo, volviendo a colocar la lista de preguntas en el sobre-. "Estoy ansioso por volver a empezar las renovaciones."  
-Podemos marcharnos mañana, como quieras -le dijo Hannibal, observándolo moverse, gracioso en cada gesto. La conducción de su compañero debe ser productiva, estar involucrado en actividades positivas para el mejoramiento de aquellos de quienes eran responsables era sólo otra faceta de su personalidad que encantó e impresionó a Hannibal. Podía imaginar fácilmente los días que se extendían en meses y años de estar con Will así como en la conversación y la planificación, en el vino compartido y las ideas compartidas y las sonrisas compartidas.  
Hannibal esperaba con todo su corazón que cuando Will decidiera, lo haría a su favor, y dejaría que ese potencial se hiciera realidad.  
-Creo que me sentiría más a gusto si lo hiciéramos -admitió Will, sentándose con su vino y tomando un sorbo. "Odio salir de aquí tan de repente. Mi estancia en Chelsea House ha sido tan agradable, como algo de un sueño ".  
-Bueno -dijo Hannibal, inclinándose hacia adelante para tomar la mano de Will en la suya y besarle las yemas de los dedos, luego sus nudillos, una pequeña sonrisa jugueteando alrededor de sus labios. -Es un sueño que siempre estará esperándote, Will. Los placeres de la ciudad son muchos y variados; lo mejor es explorarlos lentamente, para que no pierdan su encanto ".  
-¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo conmigo? -preguntó Will, con una ceja oscura levantándose. ¿Explorándome lentamente para no perder mi encanto?  
Hannibal sonrió y giró la mano de Will para presionar un beso en su muñeca donde su pulso palpitaba bajo la superficie de su piel y su débil olor se fortaleció un poco.  
-Por el contrario -murmuró, sus labios rozando la muñeca de Will, de modo que se estremeció, un movimiento pequeño y sofocado que fue más profundo de lo que pudo controlar adecuadamente-. Estoy saboreando cada sabor que se despliega de mi compañero complejo y sorprendente como él permite Yo también. El viaje es tan agradable como el destino, en su caso.  
Parte de él esperaba que Will prestara atención a su sugerencia e invitarlo a quedarse, para compartir unas cuantas horas más antes de que ambos estuvieran demasiado agotados para hacer algo más que dormir.  
Fue decepcionante cuando Will se desprendió suavemente de su mano, pero el corazón de Hannibal tronó de alegría al ver el rubor en sus mejillas y la sonrisa en sus labios. Su deseo de acercarse a su compañero no era unilateral, y esperaba un momento en que pudiera sostener a Will durante la noche, besar la esbelta columna de su garganta, atesorarlo con cada respiración en él por lo que siempre y cuando la vida le concediera tiempo.  
-Debe de ser tarde -dijo Will, rozándose el cabello detrás de la oreja, calentado por el suave apasionamiento de su marido-.  
Hannibal sacó su reloj de bolsillo y tomó nota de la hora.  
No fue la hora en que habló lo que sorprendió a Will, pero la visión de su liga azul pasó a través de la cadena del reloj de Hannibal y ató firmemente, un azul incongruente y brillante en la luz dorada de la hoguera.  
“ Hannibal !”, Dijo, sorprendido, sus ojos muy abiertos.  
Hannibal levantó la vista, vio su reacción y sonrió. "¿Qué? Mi cortesano me dio un favor. Debo llevarla conmigo siempre, ¿no te parece?  
-¡No en público ! -dijo Will, horrorizado, pero la risa amenazó con romper su regaño. "¡No puedes estar blandiendo mi liga cada vez que revisas tu reloj!"  
"Tonterías, fue un regalo", protestó Hannibal. "Puedo blandir siempre que quiera! Además, ¿qué pasaría si de repente veía tus rodillas? ¿Qué oportunidad tendría yo en ese caso sin ella? De esta manera, tengo una parte de ti conmigo donde quiera que vaya. "  
La protesta de Will cayó a una sonrisa cariñosa. Deseaba poder decidir entonces y allá, dejar que todo se desvaneciera en el pasado y estar en el lado de Hannibal en persona, en vez de vicaria ... pero no pudo. Aún no. En el fondo de su corazón secreto había dudas que no se atrevía a despertar, resentimientos que tal vez nunca morirían. Se negó a ser impulsivo en esto con tanto en juego y mucho que perder.  
-Honestamente -susurró él, moviendo la mano-. -Eres incorregible, Hannibal.  
"Absolutamente," Hannibal dijo, sonriendo. Se puso en pie y se inclinó sobre Will, inclinándose para besarle la frente. Will anhelaba otro beso como los que habían compartido antes, pero dudó en iniciarlo ahora, sin la emoción de la pelota para envalentonarlo. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó el suave beso en su frente, en la punta de su nariz, y luego en su mano, sólo abriendo los ojos cuando su marido le dijo: -Duerme bien, Will. Consigue todo el resto que necesites.  
-Buenas noches, Hannibal -dijo Will, reacio a dejarlo ir, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor. Aun así, la habitación estaba vacía una vez que Hannibal se fue, echando una sonrisa a Will. Will se abrazó en un vano intento de consuelo, pero sólo por un momento antes de que él obligó a sus manos a caer, respirando, "No eres tan débil, Will Graham!"  
Pero se preguntó si era verdaderamente debilidad, o su vínculo, o simplemente lo que sucedía cuando alguien resultó ser inesperadamente interesante, galante, divertido, pensativo y muy ansioso por su compañía.  
Sintiéndose frío e inseguro, se desvistió con sus pensamientos a un millón de millas de distancia, una risa medio oída escapándose de él cuando recordó el momento en que Hannibal había mirado a su rodilla como si lo hubiera desafiado a un duelo.  
' Si tuviera que ser conducido todos los días de pensamiento racional por la vista de sus ligas, Will, entonces yo me considero un hombre afortunado ...'  
Tiró de su camisa de dormir con un suspiro, dedos desnudos se curvaron en protesta contra el suelo frío. Dejó su ropa cuidadosamente colocada en el armario para que Jimmy la recolectara mañana y se dirigió a su vanidad para colocar su propio reloj en su caja, pensando distraídamente que debía pedirle a Hannibal algo de él y devolverle el favor.  
Cuando llegó a su vanidad, sin embargo, encontró una caja bastante grande marcada Gideon y Garnets esperando empujado de nuevo fuera de aviso y recordó que Jimmy había mencionado que le habían enviado un paquete.  
Nunca nadie para negar su curiosidad por mucho tiempo, Will abrió la caja y se quedó boquiabierto por el contenido.  
Estaba completamente lleno de un surtido de relojes. Relojes de plata, relojes con incrustaciones de oro, relojes con cara de cristal y los que tenían caras abiertas, algunos adornados con joyería, otros engañosamente llanos hasta que se notó el aguafuerte. Había un reloj para complacer incluso al más exigente comprador.  
Y por alguna razón estaban todos sentados en una caja sobre la vanidad de Will.  
-Annibal -gritó, oyéndolo en el lavabo, con el chorro de agua en el fregadero marcando su habitual rutina nocturna de lavarse la cara, limpiarse los dientes y cuidar las uñas. Él estaba notablemente quisquilloso con sus uñas, Will había descubierto.  
Se dirigió al lavabo y llamó, diciendo: -¿Annibal?  
-¿Sí? -le preguntó Hannibal, y cuando Will abrió la puerta, se encontró con la vista de su esposo en un estado de desnudez distraído, frotándose la cara sobre el lavabo. Cuando se enderezó y buscó una toalla, Will vio por qué ... había roto sus puntadas, la costura roja de su herida estaba enojada con el abuso.  
-Esperé un poco más de lo que debía haber hecho -dijo Hannibal, frotándose el rostro con la toalla y secándose las manos, preguntas en sus ojos ámbar. Su camisa estaba apagada, sus pantalones aflojados en su cintura. Will miró fijamente su pecho expuesto y el pelo grueso allí. Una gota de agua recorrió toda su garganta y fue atrapada, un diamante reluciente en un bosque de plata. -¿Necesitas el alojamiento?  
-No -dijo Will, y se volvió vago hacia su vanidad, molesto cuando sus ojos se negaron a seguir la dirección que su cabeza intentaba girar-. Agravado sólo consigo mismo, preguntó: "¿Por qué están esos relojes en mi habitación? ¿Le hemos robado al señor Gideon?  
"No," Hannibal se echó a reír, borrando las aguijoneantes marcas de aguja donde habían entrado las puntadas. Él tiró la toalla a un lado, los hombros hacia atrás un toque, su columna vertebral se enderezó un poco, el Alfa en él incapaz de resistirse resaltando el hecho de que estaba en su apogeo y muy disponible.  
Era un hecho que ciertamente no estaba perdido en Will.  
"Señor. Gedeón sugirió que te gustaría uno -dijo Aníbal-, o dos, o todos ellos.  
-No necesito todos ellos, gracias -dijo Will, apretándose firmemente y arrastrando los ojos al encuentro de Hannibal, erizado al ver la diversión allí.  
"No seas pensativo ", reprendió Hannibal, encontrando difícil no mirar a cambio, hermoso como él estaba en su camisa de dormir suelta con sus cabellos cayendo en rizos desordenados alrededor de sus oídos. Un caballero nunca puede tener demasiados relojes.  
-Tengo un reloj -dijo Will, notando su vientre, que estaba perfectamente ajustado con sólo un toque de suavidad. Tragó saliva y añadió-: Es un reloj muy bonito.  
Hannibal cogió la camisa de dormir que había colgado detrás de la puerta y se la puso. Cuando dio un paso hacia él, Will se negó a dar un paso atrás.  
-Es un reloj extraordinario -continuó Will, resentido por la forma en que la camisa cubría el físico de su marido. Es mi reloj favorito.  
-¿Esperas que me disuadirás al exaltar los muchos esplendores de tu reloj? -murmuró Hannibal, extendiéndose lentamente para tocar la mejilla de Will-.  
-No seas ridículo, no tengo necesidad de disuadirte de nada -dijo Will, y casi lo creyó.  
Casi.  
-Necesitas unos cuantos relojes, Will, por diferentes ocasiones, por trabajo, por corte ...  
“ Corte ?”  
"-para salidas sociales," Hannibal dijo, riendo de la mirada horrorizada en la cara de Will. Aliviarse, dijo, "Guarde lo que les interpela, Will. Sólo quería darte un regalo.  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó Will.  
La pregunta contenía tanta incredulidad que rompió el corazón de Hannibal. Por supuesto, su compañero le preguntaría por qué le daban un regalo, los regalos eran tan raros para él. Sólo fueron el resultado de otro año de espera vacía, otra fiesta pasada en una casa silenciosa que rechazaba cualquier compañía.  
-Esa es una pregunta que tiene muchas respuestas, Will -dijo Hannibal, acariciando su mejilla para suavizar su pulgar bajo el ojo de Will-. "Porque los necesitas ... porque quiero darte cosas que te pueden gustar o disfrutar ... pero realmente todo se reduce a mí siendo egoísta".  
"¿Egoísta?" Preguntó Will, presionando en la mano de Hannibal sólo una fracción. "¿Cómo me está dando regalos egoístas?"  
-Porque me complace ver que disfrutas de algo que he hecho posible -rugió Hannibal, inclinando la cabeza para acariciar a Will, inhalando el débil olor de su piel en una respiración contenta. -Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer posible para ti, Will.  
Su boca dibujó un sendero provocador por el templo de Will hasta la esquina de su boca y él colocó un suave beso en los labios entreabiertos de Will.  
Will parpadeó fuerte, tratando de despertarse a alguna forma de pensamiento racional, sorprendido al descubrir que él era tan racional ahora como lo había sido en su vida.  
Y no quería dormir solo.  
"Hannibal," dijo, respirando su nombre en otro beso, con ambas manos levantando su mandíbula. Hannibal ...  
-He estado deseando hacer esto todo el día -susurró Hannibal, su mano cayendo de la mejilla de Will para acomodarse en su cintura, su otro brazo curvándose detrás de la espalda de Will para acercarlo. El calor de él ahuyentó el frío de los azulejos fríos, el frío de la soledad que se había instalado en Will en el silencio de su habitación. No había lugar para tal en la lenta provocación de su lengua o la forma en que dibujó en el labio de Will, amamantando la plump plenitud de estrecharlo con dientes afilados.  
Will enredó una mano en el cabello de Hannibal, la sensación fina y sedosa de ella en su piel añadiendo su propia capa de placer. Su cuerpo se curvó contra Hannibal por su cuenta, buscando el calor y la presión de él, no contento de tener ningún espacio entre ellos.  
-Annibal -dijo, sus pensamientos se perdieron cuando pasó la lengua por los labios de su marido para sentir esos dientes afilados en su punta. Su vívida imaginación consideraba fácilmente mil maneras en que podía sentir esos dientes sobre él y él gimió, retrocediendo a los pantalones con dureza, su frente presionada a la de Hannibal y ambos temblando de deseo.  
Sus ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada ámbar de Hannibal, ahumado de hambre, pero templado con la comprensión de que su carne estaba dispuesta, pero su corazón le rogaba que lo cautivara.  
-No puedo darte más que esto, Hannibal -dijo Will, las palabras casi perdidas en una exhalación temblorosa, sus nervios derrotando su intento de explicar sus temores.  
Hannibal lo besó de nuevo, suave y dulce.  
-Yo nunca pediría más -susurró, su agarre a Will suavizándose, sus manos acariciándole la espalda tensa y el delgado movimiento de su costado-, cuando ya me has dado todo lo que necesito.  
Los labios de Will se separaron, pero no podía hablar de lo que se movía dentro de él porque podía sentir la verdad de ello a través de su vínculo con Hannibal. Su marido quería decirlo, lo creía, era serio en su sinceridad.  
-El resto -dijo Hannibal, con el pecho lleno de ternura por la joven Omega en sus brazos-, siempre será tuyo elegir.  
Will mantuvo su mirada durante un largo momento antes de que se apartara. Solemne y frágil, dejó caer un lento beso sobre la barra de sanidad en la mejilla alta de Hannibal, una suave disculpa en cada suave presión de sus labios.  
Sosteniendo la mirada de su esposo, retrocedió lo suficiente para agarrar las dos manos de Hannibal antes de volver a su habitación, atrayendo a Hannibal con una sonrisa pequeña y tímida.


	30. Chapter 30

Will atrajo a Hannibal a su cama en silencio, una sombra decididamente resuelta iluminada por la única lámpara de cabecera que había dejado ardiendo. Hannibal se quedó cuando Will lo dejó ir, viéndolo moverse para volver las cubiertas. Siempre era tan sin esfuerzo, una obra maestra de simetría, gracia y bondad. No había ningún arte en el mundo que pudiera compararse a él a los ojos de Hannibal, ninguna fortuna que pudiera llegar a un hombre que sería más grande que la mirada fija de sus ojos azules de debajo de pestañas negras y gruesas y la pequeña sonrisa que curvaba su boca llena .  
Y el corazón que había sufrido tantas penurias, pero que aún tenía la valentía de tratar de intentarlo nuevamente a pesar de los golpes que había recibido; que era un regalo precioso que Hannibal no estaba a punto de despilfarrar.  
Will apagó la luz y se deslizó en su cama, escuchando a Hannibal desprenderse de los pantalones que aún llevaba y de la suave pisada de sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra cuando llegaba a la cama. Cerró los ojos cuando el colchón se hundió, cada sentimiento clavado en la presencia de su marido, su cálido aroma terroso y su calor, el débil deslizamiento de las mantas sobre su piel mientras se deslizaba en la cama al lado de Will.  
Sin embargo, fue el primer toque que hizo saltar el corazón de Will en su pecho.  
Los dedos largos y sensibles de Hannibal encontraron su lado bajo las mantas, trazando la curva de su cadera a través de su camisa de dormir. El pincel de su toque pulsó a través del cuerpo de Will y se enrolló en su entrepierna, pesada e inmediata. Las pasiones se quedaron dormidas durante tanto tiempo que Will había dudado de que alguna vez pudieran despertarse cuando despertó una vez más mientras la mano de Hannibal se deslizaba por su vientre, su brazo fuerte se doblaba sobre el lado de Will, su cuerpo musculoso se apoyaba en su espalda.  
El aire era denso con el olor Alpha de Hannibal, pesado con el sabor almizclado del deseo. Will se lo metió en los pulmones lo más que pudo, con otro escalofrío de excitación que le atravesó cuando su redonda parte trasera estaba ajustada y firmemente metida en la copa de la ingle de Hannibal. Hannibal acarició sus rizos y lo estrechó, rodeándolo con la ronroneante satisfacción de un gran y elegante gato.  
Will deslizó su mano hacia atrás, acariciando la palma de su mano sobre la cadera de Hannibal, la flexión y el cambio de músculo bajo su toque hablando al efecto que tenía sobre su marido. Se preguntó si eso ocurriría en cualquier parte en que tocara a Hannibal, pero apartó el pensamiento para simplemente tirar de él, instándole a acercarse, deseando la reconfortante presión de estar completamente envuelto en su fuerza.  
Hannibal cerró los ojos y dibujó el olor de Will, reconociendo por instinto el borde ahumado que sostenía. Se movió y se agachó la cabeza, probando el suave lugar detrás de la oreja perfecta de Will, por la curva de su mandíbula hasta su garganta, su cuello tan grácil y perfecto que pondría a los cisnes a la vergüenza. No quería seguir el camino con besos, pero de alguna manera se encontró haciendo así, besando cada lugar que olía a medida que iba.  
Will inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, volviéndose en los brazos de Hannibal para rodar sobre su espalda, un sonido suave de alegría escapándose de él cuando Hannibal rodó contra él, medio-pinzándole en su exploración ansiosa. Podía sentir el volumen emocionante y pesado de su marido entre sus muslos, despertado con aprecio, pero no había expectativa en él, sino una respuesta honesta y natural tan grande como la de Will.  
Hannibal retrocedió lo suficiente para acariciar la mejilla de Will, el puro placer de Alpha de llenarlo cuando su apretado y pequeño compañero le agarró la muñeca y lo sostuvo, lo olisqueó, dejando un suave mordisco que era más un roce de sus colmillos Omegan que nada. Cuando bajó la cabeza, Will encontró su garganta e hizo lo mismo, manteniendo a Hannibal todavía a gusto.  
Se retuercían juntos en su cama, aprendiéndose unos a otros de una manera que ninguna palabra podía ofrecer: el olor, el sabor, el tacto, la textura de la piel del otro, los lugares donde el perfume de sus cuerpos estaba más fuerte. Fue un placer todo suyo, esta exploración, impulsos latentes despertando en respuesta al tacto ya la fragancia. No había ninguna parte de la garganta, la clavícula, la mandíbula, las muñecas o las manos de Will que quedó intacta, ni ninguna parte de Hannibal a cambio. Bajo las pesadas mantas en la oscuridad amortiguada, se atraían, sensibles y temerosos, tiernos y amables con la promesa de lo que podría ser. El tiempo parecía cesar, el mundo se encogía para incluir sólo a los dos, besos húmedos y lánguidos en su mutua adoración.  
Con el tiempo, Will sucumbió a su agotamiento, sucumbió a la comodidad de estar marcado y marcado en su totalidad. Con la boca caliente de su marido y los colmillos pesados rastrillando suavemente su mandíbula, el último pensamiento de Will antes de que el sueño incesante finalmente lo alcanzara era que él podría tener esto por el resto de su vida.  
Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir que sí.  
________________________________________  
El terror que Will había sentido en el lodo de su duda y desconfianza después de su caída parecía una vida atrás cuando se despertó en los brazos de su marido, rizado con seguridad en la curva del cuerpo de Hannibal. Se movió, bostezando un poco y estirando las piernas hacia el pie de la cama antes de remontarse, reacios a salir de este cálido capullo hacia el frío mundo.  
La piel de su garganta se sentía irritada y dolorida, pero la sensación trajo una sonrisa a sus labios, recordando a su marido ronroneando contra él y chupándose la garganta como si no pudiera resistir el impulso de dibujar la piel de Will entre sus dientes.  
Lo dejó gratamente agradecido, como lo habían sido los dos la noche anterior. Will no estaba del todo seguro, dada su respuesta profunda sólo a la marca Alpha de Hannibal, si él estaría a salvo incluso si él decidiera quitar a Hannibal de su vida. Todavía habría necesidad de ser un niño para la línea de Lecter, y eso requeriría que se reúnan una vez, como mínimo. Tal vez podría encontrar demasiado para su vínculo al final, y quemarse en el calor de la pasión de su marido.  
Hannibal se movió detrás de él y se posó contra su espalda. Se despertó lentamente, algunas partes de él más rápido que otros, Will se dio cuenta, firme como su trasero estaba contra su marido. Hannibal se apretó contra él en su medio sueño y hundió la nariz en los rizos fragantes de Will, su brazo se enrolló debajo de Will para presionar contra su pecho.  
-Annibal -susurró Will, como si temiera despertarlo. -Deberías ir antes de que venga Jimmy.  
Hannibal lo estrechó con fuerza, el agudo latido del deseo bajando hasta placeres más suaves, como el cosquilleo de los rizos de Will, el sonido fácil de su respiración, los movimientos diminutos de su cuerpo mientras se retorcía tan deliciosamente.  
"Recuérdame," susurró, despertando a la relajación dichosa de acurrucarse tan cerca de su compañero, "para comprarte más regalos."  
Will lanzó una suave y ronca risa, preguntando: -¿Y dime por qué debería hacerlo?  
-Así que puedes venir a regañarme -dijo Hannibal, riéndose cuando Will lo hizo, la vibración de su carcajada compartida resonando entre ellos dos-, y puedo seducirte para que me lleves a tu cama.  
-¿Crees que me has seducido? -preguntó Will, resoplando un poco y volviendo a hundirse contra su marido, con la mano pegada a su pecho, con los dedos trazando círculos distraídos.  
-Lo sé -dijo Hannibal, incapaz de resistirse a sonreír-. "Estabas dominado por mis encantos masculinos."  
La risa de Will era ronca y profunda mientras rodaba en el abrazo de Hannibal sobre su espalda para enfrentar a su complacido y sonriente esposo.  
“Sus encantos masculinos ?”, Se repiten, no del todo capaz de ignorar la forma en que la mano de Aníbal desvió a descansar sobre su vientre, grande y fuerte y peligroso. “No diría que me has seducido bastante , sin embargo, Aníbal.”  
El corazón de Will se saltó un latido ante la ronroneante promesa de las palabras de su marido cuando Hannibal preguntó: -¿Es un reto?  
-¿Crees que ganarías si lo fuera? -preguntó Will, mojándose los labios. Empujó sobre su codo y se inclinó sobre Hannibal en la fuerte luz de la mañana, el calor de su aliento revolviendo contra los labios de Hannibal.  
-Creo que estaría feliz de morir intentándolo -susurró Hannibal, dejando que el peso de Will lo empujara sobre su espalda. O ser estrangulado por tus maravillosos muslos.  
-Uno de estos días sabrás lo maravillosas que son mis muslos -le dijo Will, con un tono de risa en su voz suave, los muslos en cuestión deslizándose contra Hannibal, las piernas enredadas bajo las sábanas y las mantas. Un profundo y satisfecho gemido escapó de él cuando Will se acercó a él y lo besó, la lengua hundiéndose profundamente entre sus labios en una parodiante sensualidad de lo que algún día podría ser.  
Su satisfacción se convirtió en diversión cuando Will rompió el beso para respirar, "Pero no hoy".  
"Ah", Hannibal suspiró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la forma esbelta de Will para mantenerlo cerca, contento cuando Will se sentó sobre él, "y justo cuando ambos estábamos tan agradecidos".  
Se echó a reír y Will se echó a reír, ambos relajándose en la cama y el uno al otro.  
Su contento fue interrumpido por Jimmy, que se dejó entrar como siempre lo hizo, totalmente absorto en sus deberes y sin llamar.  
“ Buena mañana, mi Señor! Cook quería saber si te gustaría una bandeja o un desayuno formal, y pensé que te avisaría de que Francis ya se está escondiendo si eres ... oh, querida , Jimmy cortó, dándose cuenta de que había más de una Lord Clarges en la cama de Will. Levantó las manos en un gesto de reposo y dijo: -Volveré más tarde.  
-No, Jimmy -dijo Hannibal, deslizándose con gracia fuera de la cama desde que Will se había desvanecido debajo de las sábanas para ocultar el estado en que se encontraba. No que él mismo estuviera en menos de un estado, pero no se preocupaba con eso. Cuida bien de él por mí.  
"Siempre lo hago, mi Señor," dijo Jimmy, con los ojos abiertos, siguiéndolo mientras Hannibal se dejaba entrar por el baño en su propia suite. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Jimmy se abanicó vigorosamente y respiró, "Dios los bendiga y tenga misericordia de mi alma, yo no estaba preparado para ver eso".  
Will se asomó por debajo de las sábanas y Jimmy lo atrapó, su sorpresa se convirtió en una sonrisa encantada y sorprendida.  
" Tú ", dijo, moviendo la dirección de un dedo de Will, "debería ser una Omega feliz, mi Señor. ¡Oh cielos, no estaba preparado! ¡Me avergüenza!"  
Will se disolvió en risas, medio avergonzado pero completamente divertido. Era una manera alegre de comenzar su mañana, riendo y escuchando la charla de Jimmy mientras preparaba a Will para el día.  
Jimmy, un profesional sin importar su informalidad, no dijo nada sobre las marcas en la piel de Will hasta que se vistió y llegó el momento de poner el pañuelo de Will, lo que le llevó a sugerir: "¿Qué tal si hacemos esto un poco más flojo por ahora? "  
-Sí, Jimmy, creo que sería lo mejor -accedió Will, estremeciéndose un poco cuando pasó los dedos por su larga garganta, donde las marcas eran más pesadas y visibles.  
Jimmy puso el trozo de tela y trajo la crema de arnica usada para los moretones de Will.  
-Ya sabes -dijo, alisando suavemente el bálsamo sobre las marcas de succión en el cuello de Will-, creo que este es el más feliz que he visto.  
Will sonrió, una suave risa de huida le escapó.  
-Lo digo en serio -insistió Jimmy, asegurándose de que se frotó bien antes de que empezara a hacerle un lazo al pañuelo de Will-. "Sé que ustedes dos tuvieron un comienzo áspero y que las cosas han sido menos que ideales hasta ahora ... pero si él puede hacerte esto feliz? Imagina cómo las cosas podrían ser a partir de ahora.  
Will enrojeció algo, un ligero rubor de color en sus mejillas. "Me temo que es simplemente la novedad de la situación, Jimmy ... Dado el tiempo, cuestiono mi propia confianza de que las cosas podrían permanecer así entre nosotros".  
-¿Te preocupa que te pierdas el interés el uno por el otro? - aclaró Jimmy, frunciendo el ceño un poco cuando Will asintió. -Bueno, sólo el tiempo lo puede contar, pero si no le das una oportunidad, ¿cómo puedes decir con certeza, mi Señor?  
Will no dijo nada, sólo miró sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos se hicieron eco de lo que Jimmy había dicho. Sería fácil retirarse, volver a la soledad familiar que había definido su vida mientras recordaba. Había una especie de frío consuelo por tener en eso, dado que él podía predecir cómo se sentiría. Triste, solitario, vacío de cualquier cosa menos el frenético deseo de ser útil ... pero era un estado de ser con el que estaba bien informado.  
La otra opción estaba llena de incertidumbre, con tantos caminos que lo llevaban por fin al borde del acantilado, arrojando su corazón contra las rocas que yacían debajo. No había manera de predecir lo que pasaría. No había certeza. Había sólo la esperanza de la felicidad y el amargo terror de que se tomaría una vez más, como incluso un indicio de que siempre había sido.  
Si yo tuviera la menor idea de que tal poder existiera, lo haría con mi nariz. Yo perseguiría el amor hasta los confines de la tierra, me ahogaría en la felicidad y me atrevería a intentar despojarme de mí ... "  
Recordó cómo su esposo había mirado tal como lo decía, apoyándose en los remos del barco en medio del lago Fernhill. Había parecido tan confiado, tan despreocupado, tan seguro de que podía arrancar lo que quería de las garras descuidadas del destino sin temor a las consecuencias.  
Algunas cosas, Will sabía, eran simplemente vale la pena el costo de intentar, no importa si uno falló en el final.  
-Ahora, ¿cuál de estos magníficos relojes te gustaría llevar hoy? -preguntó Jimmy, sacudiendo a Will de sus pensamientos.  
Levantó la vista para encontrar a su criado mirando dentro de la caja, una sonrisa encantada en sus labios.  
"Tantos", Jimmy suspiró, pasando los dedos sobre ellos sin tocarlos. Volvió a mirar a Will y le preguntó: -¿Le envió todo esto?  
-Me dijo que escogiera algunos -dijo Will, y admitió a regañadientes-, o todos ellos.  
" Todo " , dijo Jimmy, asintiendo. -Deberías guardarlos todos, mi Señor. ¡Son únicos, y nunca se debe negar un regalo! "  
-No lo sé, Jimmy, parece obsceno mantenerlos -dijo Will, acercándose a mirar hacia abajo en la caja-. Ellos brillaban en la luz, cada uno tan hermoso que no había elección entre ellos.  
"Mi Señor," dijo Jimmy, su tono serio llamando la atención de Will. -¿Cuántos relojes hay aquí? Tal vez uno para cada cumpleaños perdido? ¿Uno por cada aniversario?  
Will frunció el ceño, estudiando los relojes con más atención.  
-¿Crees que, si se hubiese quedado desde el principio, habrías recibido sólo un reloj para esos tiempos? -señaló Jimmy y levantó uno de los relojes en cuestión, uno de plata, cuya cara estaba incrustada de cristales y una joya azul que reflejaba el color cambiante de los ojos de Will de nuevo en él. "Creo que este por hoy, ¿no?"  
Pensó en que Hannibal besaba su mano cada vez que quería llamar a Will hermosa, diciéndole: " Ya me has dado todo lo que necesito ..."  
-Sí, Jimmy -dijo Will, volviéndose para dejar que su valet sujetara el reloj a su cadena de reloj. No se sentía ni un poco indeciso o infeliz cuando añadió: -Y por favor, llévalos todos con mis cosas para nuestro regreso a Marsham Heath.  
________________________________________  
Tomaron un desayuno tardío mientras sus baúles estaban llenos, aunque una parte de sus armarios permanecerían en Chelsea House por conveniencia. El nuevo equipaje de Will fue exhibido por Jimmy, que lo había elegido con cuidado y se engalanó con orgullo cuando Will lo felicitó.  
-Francis -dijo Will, poniéndose los guantes en el vestíbulo mientras Hannibal se ponía el abrigo y hablaba en voz baja con el señor Black. Continuarás con Jimmy y Berger.  
"Mi Señor, yo ..."  
La boca de Will frunció en desaprobación mientras miraba a Francis desde debajo de sus pestañas oscuras, con las cejas fruncidas. Trajo el Alfa al silencio, inmediatamente contrito.  
-No necesito recordarle que usted no está en mis buenas gracias en este momento -declaró Will-, dado que desapareció sin una palabra y asustó a la familia a su regreso. Usted no se ha mostrado en las mejores luces, señor Dolarhyde.  
Una expresión de tanta vergüenza y arrepentimiento pasó por encima de Francis que Will hizo una pausa, su Regalo recordándole vívidamente que Francisco estaba tan irreparablemente dañado como él, y que al menos tenían parentesco.  
-Francis -dijo, suavizando su tono-. "Aprecio su dedicación, así como su amabilidad, y siempre estaré agradecido por lo que ha hecho para protegerme. Le aseguro, estoy a salvo en el cuidado de mi marido. Por favor, vaya con seguridad a Marsham Heath y sirva al Sr. Thatcher en cualquier ayuda que necesite. Pronto llegaremos.  
Francis agachó la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza, susurrando en su tono suave y tímido: -Sí, mi Señor.  
Will lo vio irse, algo avergonzado por el alivio que sentía al tener al gran Alfa lejos de él.  
-Lo tomó sorprendentemente bien -anunció Hannibal, tomando su bastón del señor Black con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción-.  
-También debería -dijo Will, aceptando su propio sombrero del señor Black, ambos vestidos apropiadamente para salir afuera en el bello día, aunque siempre parecía un poco nublado una vez que las fábricas estaban trabajando duro. -Me alegraré cuando podamos devolverlo a mi hermana, aunque parece que no le tiene mucho en cuenta.  
"Él no tiene ninguna razón para quedarse con ella, si ella lo abusa", dijo Hannibal, permitiendo que Will fuera delante de él. Ya tiene alguna experiencia en una casa noble. Podría encontrar una posición en otro lugar.  
-Nunca le escribiría una referencia -dijo Will, encontrando al entrenador de los ducados esperando en la acera. Especialmente si está equivocada. Mi hermana desprecia que te hagan sentir culpable por algo.  
“No voy a ofrecer mi opinión ungracious en eso, Will, pero me gustaría escribir Francis una referencia a mí mismo si sería deshacerse de él”, dijo Aníbal, romo en su disgusto por la otra alfa, aunque Will era más inclinado a ver a su lado de ella ahora.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta -dijo Will, admirando la figura que su esposo había cortado con su sombrero elegante y su bastón de moda, su abrigo a la perfección exquisita para mostrar mejor sus amplios hombros y su gracia atlética. "¿Vamos a caminar a la fila y que el entrenador nos conozca? No me apetece viajar a una distancia tan corta y pronto estaremos en ella.  
-Un excelente plan -dijo Hannibal, transmitiéndolo al cochero-. Se movieron hacia la fila a paso lento, con el brazo en brazos. Espero que Francisco se comporte a sí mismo, ahora que sabe que no lo soportará.  
"Yo era muy firme con él", dijo Will, viendo al entrenador ducal retumbar en su camino a la Fila para esperarlos. "Parece ser el único tipo de manejo que los Alphas están dispuestos a escuchar".  
-Por casualidad disfruto de tu suavidad, yo -dijo Hannibal con un buen humor después de una noche de sueño tan tranquilo. No había pesadillas, ni recuerdos que lo atormentaban, y cada sentido que los dioses le habían regalado lo había llenado hasta el borde con su hermosa compañera. Miró a Will y ronroneó: -Aunque cuando te sientes agradecido, la firmeza es ciertamente ...  
“ Hannibal !”  
Hannibal sonrió, completamente impenitente mientras escoltaba a Will hacia las tiendas. -Ah, pero hay mucho que hacer en Marsham. Dudo que pueda seducirte o incluso ser amenazado por tus muslos, y mucho menos por tus ligas, ocupado como estarás.  
Su compañero sonrió, divertido a pesar de sí mismo, aunque rodó sus azules ojos hacia el cielo como si los dioses pudieran concederle más paciencia de lo que ya tenía.  
-Parece que la Capital es muy divertida -dijo Will, sonriendo cuando Hannibal le abrió la puerta a la vendedora, pero no pudo preocuparse por ello. Hannibal se deleitaba tanto en darle la impresión de que parecía grosero rechazar incluso el más pequeño de sus gestos. Pero admito que estoy ansioso por volver a Marsham Heath.  
-¿A adoración amorosa de la señorita Hobbs? -se burló Hannibal, dando un corto golpe a su caja torácica por su pertness. Me temo que tendrás un ferviente admirador por el resto de nuestro tiempo en Marsham.  
-¿Sólo mientras estamos en Marsham? -preguntó Will, abriendo el camino. -¿Piensas huir de mi anzuelo, lord Clarges?  
-No si puedo ayudarlo -le prometió Hannibal, y felizmente siguió su estela.  
________________________________________  
No le tomó a Will un tiempo terriblemente largo elegir un sombrero que convenga a Abigail, considerando que sus gustos -como el suyo propio- se vieron obstaculizados por su crianza. Pero era hermoso, y la caja en la que se había metido era tan encantadora y sin duda haría un regalo propio para una joven que anhelaba algo diferente de lo que siempre había conocido.  
Hannibal, que se había divertido burlándose de otros compradores, hizo sus cortas excusas y tomó el brazo de Will para llevarlo a la caminata, diciendo: -Una de las señoras de dentro mencionó que hay una venta callejera en el East End . "  
-¿Una venta callejera? ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Will, permitiendo que Hannibal se llevara la caja de sombreros mientras caminaban hacia el coche.  
-Los mercaderes establecen puestos temporales -le dijo Hannibal, devolviendo asentimientos y sonrisas cuando se les envió de los transeúntes. "Venden todo tipo de cosas: joyas, ropa, alimentos. No recomendaría ninguno de ellos para una garantía, pero puede ser muy emocionante ver. ¿Te gustaría caminar por ese camino? Es un lado algo desagradable de la ciudad, pero podemos tener el parque del cochero cerca y continuar de allí si es demasiado ofensivo. "  
Will asintió, intrigado. -Sí, me gustaría verlo. Tengo curiosidad por el East End. Jimmy mencionó que hay una ciudad dentro de la ciudad. ¿Has estado?"  
-No a esa parte, particularmente -dijo Hannibal, entregándole el paquete al lacayo, que lo guardó en el asiento. Le murmuró a dónde ir y se volvió hacia Will, con un tono de desconcierto en su voz cuando dijo: "Encontré que lo evité. Demasiado de lo que allí estaba me recordó a lady Murasaki.  
Will buscó su rostro, sopesando sus opciones, pero sólo sonrió al final y dijo: -Comprendo. ¿Debemos?"  
Fue un agradable paseo, aunque el estado de la ciudad que les rodeaba parecía degenerar a medida que avanzaban hacia el este. Will hizo todo lo posible para no mirar muy de cerca el creciente desagrado de los que lo rodeaban por temor a que su Regalo le hiciera esclavo de su difícil situación. Incluso sin su Don, era difícil pasar por personas necesitadas, y Will decidió dedicar más de su tiempo a ayudar donde podía, cuando pudiera. Le parecía incomprensible que la posición de su nacimiento afectara tan profundamente sus circunstancias a un grado tan vicioso, su comentario a tal fin provocando una conversación bastante interesante entre ellos.  
Su llegada a la calle, sin embargo, les dio algo más agradable para concentrarse y el ruido colorido y caótico puso una emocionada y sorprendida sonrisa en la cara de Will.  
-¿Qué piensas? -preguntó Hannibal, encontrando que la excitación de Will era infecciosa, como siempre. -¿Deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo?  
Will quedó encantado con esa sugerencia y se metieron de inmediato.  
Era el caos, el hedor y la emoción, el clamor de cientos de personas que trataban de ser escuchadas, discutiendo sobre los precios y las mercancías y vendiendo sus artículos en impresionantes intentos de llamar la atención. Will tomó todo con asombro abrumado, incapaz de creer que tantas cosas podrían estar en un solo lugar en oferta para la compra.  
-Pareces un hombre de moda, mi buen señor! ¿Qué te parece esta fina bufanda de seda? Es todo el camino de las Islas Jade, mi querido cliente! Priceless seda me acaba de ocurrir "  
Will fue tirado sin ceremonias por su marido, pero rápidamente se olvidó de su ira mientras caminaban entre la multitud de personas, deteniéndose para ver un espectáculo de magia improvisada, investigando algunas joyas francamente cuestionables y escuchar algunas historias bastante entretenidas de un hombre que parecía convencido de que las hadas estaban entre ellos y causaban enfermedades. Había graznidos de pollos en cajas, carnes ahumadas, bebidas repartidas del mismo cucharón de estaño a cada comprador, medicinas de aceite de serpiente, joyas chillonas, nada era sagrado y todo estaba a la venta, no importaba lo que fuera.  
-Nunca soñé que pudiera existir algo así -dijo Will, volviendo su sonrisa fácil a Hannibal, que estaba tan cerca de su lado que nadie se atrevía a empujar entre ellos, ni siquiera en la concurrida acera. "Es tan fácil desvanecerse en la multitud, ¿no? No hay títulos, ni géneros, sólo gente que se ocupa de sus asuntos. "  
-¿Es algo que te gustaría, Will? -preguntó Hannibal, devolviéndole su sonrisa. -¿Desvanecer en una multitud?  
-Sí, algo -dijo Will, lanzando una risa corta e incómoda. Se detuvo ante un carro que vendía haces de plumas, algunas naturales y otras teñidas. "Es ... interesante ser parte de algo, sentirme normal".  
-Tú eres parte de algo -dijo Hannibal, colocando la mano en la base de la espalda de Will, justo donde el balanceo de su espina dorsal se hundía en la curva alta de su trasero-. Había calor y afecto en sus ojos y en su voz cuando añadió: -Tú eres parte de nuestra familia.  
Los ojos de Will volaron para encontrarse con los suyos, una sonrisa en sus labios.  
-Ya lo dije antes y lo repetiré, tantas veces como sea necesario hasta que sepas que es verdad -dijo Hannibal, inclinándose para oírlo por encima del estruendo-. "Tú perteneces conmigo, Will, y siempre serás un Lecter, lo que decidas."  
Will evitó su rostro, pensamientos que se mecían. Extendió la mano para tocar las plumas como una excusa para mover su atención, deseando que Hannibal no tuviera tal talento para cortar sus defensas con la aguda rapidez de un escalpelo para fortalecer el apego de su vínculo.  
-Estos son hermosos -dijo, notando varias plumas naturales en los racimos, sus mejoras sólo el diseño de la Naturaleza. Su voz era sólo un poco trémula, pero Hannibal se dio cuenta de eso y se frotó la espalda para calmarlo.  
-¿Quieres, Will? -preguntó, señalando a la anciana que guardaba la carreta.  
-¿Quieres que te regañe por eso? -se burló Will, agarrando la ligereza como una forma de alejarse de la espantosa comodidad que su marido ofrecía.  
-Sólo si puedo seducirte después -replicó Hannibal, divertido y aliviado de que Will no estuviera molesto. -De verdad, ¿te gustan? ¿Tal vez por tus señuelos?  
El humor de Will se volvió sorprendido y preguntó: -¿Cómo sabes de mis señuelos?  
-Hawkes dijo que tenías un hobby -dijo Hannibal, preguntándose si el señor Hawkes había enmarcado los señuelos y los había colocado como había preguntado-. Ciertamente lo esperaba. Podía imaginar el coshing que le esperaba cuando Will vio su trabajo duro para que todos lo admiraran.  
-Y usted no es nada si no es curioso-terminó Will para él-. "Debe parecer un pasatiempo trivial."  
-Lo encuentro intrigante, de hecho -dijo Hannibal-. "Se necesita habilidad para hacer algo utilitario, así como hermoso."  
Will no estaba muy seguro de qué decir. Se conformó con asentir y dijo: "Entonces, sí, gracias. Me gustaría que me sirvieran de señuelos.  
-¿Tal vez puedas enseñarme cómo hacerlos algún día? -preguntó Hannibal, esperando que Will dijera que sí.  
"Te aburriría."  
\- Eso nunca podría suceder, Will -dijo Hannibal, desviando su atención a la propietaria haciendo un manojo de plumas sin tiras. Desvió la mirada de Will por un momento, sólo vagamente consciente de una pelea que ocurría detrás de ellos.  
Sin embargo, atrajo la atención de Will, junto con el súbito clamor de caballos relinchos, gritando a la gente y el grito inconfundible de un animal en pena.  
Asustado y asustado, Will miró más cerca a tiempo para ver un dardo de perro por debajo de pies pisoteando, arrastrando el extremo roto de una cuerda.  
-¡Dioses buenos! Qué en la tierra-"  
El perro tropezó con una mujer y saltó a la calle de cruce, causando un par de caballos de carro a tímido y thrash, casi sinceros.  
“ Dioses !” Will volvió a jadear, instintivamente ir tras ella, asustado al pobre animal había sido herido.  
-¡Vaya! -exclamó Hannibal, incapaz de hacer algo más que mirarlo cruzarse por la concurrida calle, atrapado como estaba por el momento. Gruñendo de preocupación, sacó algunas monedas para el vendedor, le arrebató el pequeño paquete de la mano y siguió a su compañera con aprensión acelerando su zancada.  
________________________________________  
El perro corrió a toda velocidad por los callejones y por calles estrechas con Will en estrecha persecución. No pensaba estar solo en una parte extraña de la ciudad, sin pensar en cómo encontraría su camino de regreso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué persistió, salvo que podría haber sido herido de alguna manera y podría necesitar ayuda, aunque la velocidad con la que huía decía lo contrario.  
No se fijaba en sus alrededores ni en las miradas peligrosas que le daban como un caballero elegantemente vestido, al que claramente no pertenecía. Bajó bajo las líneas de lavandería, sobre la gente en el callejón, más allá de los bebés que gritaban y sus madres asustadas, ajenos a cualquier cosa que no fuera el perro.  
Él ciertamente no notó que otro hombre lo persiguió con una mayor ventaja que Hannibal y tanta determinación.  
El perro corrió a tierra en un callejón estrecho y vacío, disparando entre una pila de cajas para encogerse contra la pared, bien y verdaderamente aterrorizado por la conmoción que había causado, así como por el hombre que lo perseguía.  
Will se detuvo bruscamente, jadeando de esfuerzo, y cayó en cuclillas para mirar en la oscuridad. El débil brillo de los ojos de ámbar brilló, acompañado por un lamento incierto.  
-Ahí está usted -suspiró Will, deseando que él tuviera algo para atraerlo. El extremo trasero de una cuerda yacía al lado de su bota y tuvo cuidado de no tocarla, sin saber cómo estaba sujeto al cuello del perro. "¿Te asustó, hm? Vamos a echar un vistazo a ti y ver si estás hu- "  
Una mano en su hombro lo hizo girar alrededor, levantándose a sus pies para encontrar un hombre rubio sonriente, ansioso ante él. Oyó a Hannibal gritar por él, corriendo por el laberinto de callejones después de perderlo de vista, el rugido Alfa en su voz emergiendo con su pánico.  
-¿Eso te asustó? -preguntó el hombre, devolviéndole las palabras con una sonrisa burlona. Vamos a echarle un vistazo.  
"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Will, preocupado por su sonrisa maníaca, pero poco dispuesto a mostrarlo. Su tacón golpeó las cajas mientras se movía y las cambiaba, algunas piezas sueltas cayendo contra la pared detrás de él.  
-Es usted Lord Clarges, ¿no es así? -preguntó el hombre, ajustando sus gafas de tela de alambre, su mano patinando por su cabello para que quedara de punta, lo que de ninguna manera ayudó a su agitada apariencia.  
-¿Puedo saber quién pregunta? -replicó Will con cautela. "¿O debemos jugar un juego de adivinanzas?"  
-¿Podría venir conmigo, por favor? -preguntó, y un cambio de su mano le mostró el destello de una pistola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
Las cejas de Will se cerraron con irritación y dijo: -No voy a ir contigo.  
El joven se rió, un sonido sin aliento e inquietante, y dijo: “No, mira, que se va a venir conmigo, o voy a simplemente tirar a su marido. Puedo oírlo. ¿No puedes? En cualquier momento estará aquí.  
-Será mejor que haga un buen trabajo -dijo Will, erizado por estar tan amenazado. -Si sólo consigues herirlo, te separará como un ragdoll.  
La voz de Hannibal se hizo más fuerte, atrayéndolo cada vez más cerca del rastro del débil olor de Will.  
-Pero si lo haces bien -advirtió Will, su voz cayendo en un gruñido peligroso-, entonces seré yo quien te separe. Lo prometo."  
El hombre se ruborizó de consternación y soltó una leve risa, más un escape de energía nerviosa que nada. "Ven conmigo."  
-No lo haré -dijo Will, plácido frente a posibles daños, sabiendo que no había ningún peligro que pudiera ofrecer esta persona inestable que pudiera pesar contra la escala de la violencia de su padre.  
Cuando el hombre hizo como para agarrar su brazo, Will no lo pensó dos veces. Con suavidad arrancó el tablón a su lado y lo balanceó con cada gramo de su no despreciable fuerza, rompiéndolo contra la cabeza del joven.  
Cayó hacia atrás con un aullido, la mano en su rostro ensangrentado, casi tirado de los pies por la fuerza del columpio de Will. Sus gafas rotas crujieron bajo el pie mientras tropezaba, tambaleándose.  
"¡Y que sea una lección para ti!" Will le advirtió, acercándose y blandiendo el tablero roto sólo para martillar su punto. -¡Qué vil y vergonzoso comportamiento, señor! ¡Cómo te atreves a amenazar a mi marido oa mí!  
El hombre de alguna manera mantuvo su equilibrio y se volvió para lanzarse hacia Will, que estaba completamente preparado para golpearlo de nuevo.  
Para su sorpresa mutua, el perro apareció entre ellos, gruñendo su corazón, cada pelo en su cuerpo manchado tieso en la agitación.  
El hombre se tambaleó y se tambaleó hacia el pasillo más cercano entre los edificios, casi cayendo sobre sus propios pies en su prisa por escapar del perro ladrando, la amenazadora Omega y el furioso Alfa que se precipitaba hacia él gritando: -¡Mason ! ¡Maldito seas !  
“ Mason ?” ¿Se hizo eco, conmocionado. Se volvió para perseguirlo pero se detuvo en seco cuando Hannibal gritó: -¡No! ¡Será! ¡ Para el amor de todos los dioses !  
Su mejor sentido tomó en cuenta el horror aterrorizado en la voz de Hannibal y se detuvo en seco, esperando a que su marido furioso lo alcanzara, el perro ladrando locamente por el callejón después de que Mason huyera.  
Hannibal llegó en una ráfaga, recogiendo a Will en sus brazos con tal fuerza que lo levantó de sus pies, jadeando con un alivio áspero, "¡Dioses! ¿Estás herido? ¡¿Te lastimó?!"  
-Estoy bien, Hannibal -dijo Will, dejando caer el tablón para abrazarlo de nuevo, la adrenalina del momento desapareciendo para dejarlo temblar-. "Estoy bien, ¿ves?"  
Hannibal lo bajó hasta sus pies, las manos volando sobre el cuerpo de Will para asegurarse de que estaba entero, cada músculo de su cuerpo cantando con tensión.  
"Dioses", dijo, una y otra vez, con lágrimas en pie en sus ojos ámbar, "dioses, me has aterrorizado, Will. Estaba seguro de que te haría daño. Dioses , si te hubiera perdido ...  
-Annibal -dijo Will, acariciándole la mejilla para calmarlo, aunque el terror en su vínculo era difícil de conquistar. "Estoy bien, lo prometo."  
Hannibal se calmó bajo su toque, aunque se estremeció fuertemente y sostuvo a Will como si pudiera desaparecer repentinamente, su miedo lentamente dando lugar a la furia pura y sin adulterar.  
-Debería haber estado siguiéndonos -dijo Will, sus manos cayendo sobre los hombros de Hannibal, todavía tranquilizando la tensión de él. -Quería que viniera con él. No estoy seguro de la razón por la cual ".  
Mason Verger es impulsivo y violento. Esas son las únicas razones que necesita -anunció Hannibal, con los brazos tensos reflexivamente en respuesta a la amenaza que Mason planteaba-. Volvió a buscar el rostro de Will, ansioso y preocupado. -¿Estás seguro de que no te ha hecho daño?  
"Nunca tuvo una oportunidad", dijo Will, y honestamente. Casi lo he hecho con un tablero.  
Hannibal lo miró, sin palabras en su incredulidad.  
-¡El amenazó con dispararle! -dijo Will en su propia defensa, y en el momento en que lo hizo deseó no haberlo mencionado.  
El pánico llenó los ojos de Hannibal, acompañado por él gruñendo: -¿Tenía un arma en ti?  
-No por mucho tiempo -le aseguró Will-. Estaba en su bolsillo. No tuvo tiempo de dibujarlo antes de que le diera una.  
El pulso de Hannibal le pasaba por la garganta, la desesperación en sus ojos no estaba disminuyendo en lo más mínimo.  
-Yo no podía permitir que me agitara -dijo Will, esperando frenar su censura-, como lo has reservado para ti.  
Hannibal tardó un largo silencio en considerarse a admitir que Will había tomado el único curso de acción disponible para él, dado lo que había corrido de cabeza, y que gritar al respecto ahora que el peligro había pasado no era probable que hacer más que ganarle la ira de su pequeño compañero.  
-¿Te rompiste un tablón a través de la cara? -se las arregló al fin, dejando ir el tema de la pistola por ahora, aunque todo su alma se estremeció de temor al pensarlo. Una sonrisa pequeña y torcida curvó sus finos labios y dijo un poco sin aliento: -¿Qué más esperaría de mi pareja? Realmente eres peligroso, Will. Bien hecho."  
Él besó la frente de Will, luego su boca, abrazándolo cerca diciendo, "Bien hecho".  
-No lo hice sola -dijo Will, sonrojándose incluso en un pequeño beso en público, aunque no había nadie a su alrededor. Hizo un gesto hacia el perro, que se quedó observándolos con cautela, la bandera desigual de su cola arrugada empezó a moverse cuando Will lo miró. -Tenía un poco de ayuda.  
Aníbal también miró al perro, con la nariz arrugada por el estado en el que se encontraba, pero dijo de todos modos: -Hay un buen perro.  
El perro gimió, un suave y suplicante ruido que acompañaba a más enérgicos movimientos de su cola.  
-Bueno, es un muchachito valiente -dijo Hannibal, sin perder de vista la dirección en que Mason se había ido, aunque ambos sabían lo suficiente como para no intentar suerte por segunda vez. Dejó otro beso en la frente de Will y dijo: "Como tú, aunque podría palearte la parte trasera por huir así, Will. ¡Honestamente!"  
-Lo sé -admitió Will, reclamando su parte de culpa por lo que acababa de suceder. "Fue impulsivo tomarlo tras él. Estaba preocupado por los caballos.  
-Parece lo bastante sano para mí -dijo Hannibal, demasiado aliviado por tener a su compañero de nuevo ileso para mantener sus acciones impulsivas contra él. Pero necesitará un lavado.  
Will le lanzó una mirada sobresaltada, preguntando con sorpresa: -¿Un lavado?  
-Sí, preferiblemente lo antes posible -dijo Hannibal, inclinándose para agarrar la cuerda que colgaba del cuello del perro-. "Aunque tendrá que esperar hasta que dejemos la ciudad. Tenemos que ir, y rápidamente. Espero que tu pequeño se divierta donde nos dirigimos mucho más que la capital.  
Will lo miró y volvió al perro, luego volvió a Hannibal. Antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta, Hannibal dijo: "Tenemos que volver al entrenador en este momento y seguir nuestro camino. Mandaré a uno de los lacayos al Sr. Buddish inmediatamente y buscaré a alguien en el sendero de Mason. El señor Tier debería estar aquí en cualquier momento y no hay mejor cazador.  
Tiró a Will de vuelta por el camino que habían venido, el perro sintiendo la pista sin problemas a pesar de las calles llenas.  
El entrenador estaba esperando en el borde de la calle de venta, los lacayos en alerta ansiosa. Hannibal despachó uno de ellos al señor Buddish con noticias del ataque de Mason, y el otro ayudó a Will en el coche, vacilando sobre el perro hasta que Hannibal lo miró y le dijo: "Sí, adelante".  
El perro fue sumamente subido al coche, donde se acurrucó en la esquina, alerta, pero todavía meneando la cola. Will se inclinó sobre él para revisar la cuerda alrededor de su cuello, aliviado al descubrir que no era un slipknot y no había mordido su piel. Por ahora lo haría evitar que huyera hasta que se pudiera adquirir un collar adecuado.  
"Es un buen chico", elogió Lou, empujando cuando Hannibal subió a su lado. El cochero silbó y los caballos empezaron a tirar, el coche se movió en movimiento para llevarlos de nuevo a Marsham Heath.  
-Bueno, hemos hecho todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora -dijo Hannibal, poniéndose contra Will con un suspiro y tomando su mano para apretarla con fuerza-. Él besó sus nudillos y apoyó sus manos juntas en su muslo antes de decir, "Sr. Buddish se pondrá en contacto con la policía y notificará al abuelo, y el señor Tier será puesto directamente en la caza, lo que le agradará.  
-Entonces todo está bien y termina bien -dijo Will, frotándose el pulgar con la mano de Hannibal-.  
-Sí, bueno, todavía te debo un remo por correr tan descuidado en ese peligro -dijo Hannibal, volviendo un poco la cabeza para sonreírle-, pero al menos has arrastrado a Mason y le dio una bofetada por sus problemas. De esta manera, por lo menos, sabemos con certeza que está en la Capital.  
-¿Y las señoritas?  
"Seguro donde están", dijo Hannibal, estirando las piernas para sentirse cómodo. "Señor. Buddish transmitirá las conclusiones a través de un tercero a ellos, así como a la guarnición. No los tomarán de improviso.  
Will se relajó, dejando que el empujón del coche lo empujara cerca de su marido.  
El perro los miró fijamente, con los ojos ámbar de la misma tonalidad de luz que los de Hannibal, bastante divertidos.  
-¿Y qué sonríe usted? -preguntó Hannibal, anotándolo.  
"No puedo creer que quieras mantener al perro", dijo Will, su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa.  
-Considerando que usted arriesgó su vida persiguiéndolo, apenas tengo elección -dijo Hannibal-. ¿Qué diablos le llamarás? Algo galante, espero. Después de todo, ha conseguido ayudarte a rescatarte.  
"Creo que ..." dijo Will, ambos volteando sus miradas hacia el perro en cuestión. -Deberíamos llamarlo Winston.  
-Winston -dijo Hannibal, y asintió-. -Un buen nombre, de hecho.  
Las orejas de Winston se animaron en respuesta y él emitió una sola vez como si estuviera de acuerdo con la elección de sus amos.  
________________________________________  
El viaje de regreso a Marsham Heath pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin incidentes hasta la mitad de Moseley cuando el perro comenzó a inquietarse y gimotear con creciente urgencia.  
"Creo que Winston necesita un momento", dijo Will, y Hannibal golpeó en el techo, ansioso de que su héroe peludo poco desorden dentro del entrenador.  
El entrenador se detuvo gradualmente cuando pudo, descansando en la acera cerca de Moseley Park. El lacayo abrió la puerta antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera moverse y salieron a la acera, donde Will mantuvo a Winston firmemente en la mano con la longitud de la cuerda.  
-Es un tipo bastante guapo -dijo Hannibal, levantando la barbilla para probar el aire limpio, un refrescante cambio del humo y el hedor de la ciudad-. Aunque necesita un collar y un plomo adecuados.  
-Voy a ver qué hay en Marsham -dijo Will, riendo suavemente mientras Winston rezongaba, y rápidamente levantó una pierna contra la rueda del coche, para gran consternación de Hannibal. -Estoy segura de que uno de tus estimados antepasados Lecter era un perro ...  
¡Señor Clarges!  
La voz en auge hizo que saltara un poco, súbita y fuerte como era. Winston se aplastó hasta el suelo, la cola se dobló, y se deslizó detrás de las piernas de Will, incluso cuando Will se acercó más al lado de Hannibal.  
Hannibal se movió como él, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Will y atrayéndolo hacia el calor de su costado, todo ello logrado en menos de una fracción de segundo, instinto y necesidad respondiendo al pico de shock de Will.  
Will vio la fuente de ese grito que venía hacia ellos, acompañado por una mujer y tres oficiales uniformados. Era una montaña de hombre con su elegante dama en el brazo, ambos sonriendo. Le dio una palmada en el ancho hombro con reproche y le dijo: -Honestamente , Jack, excúselo, señores Clarges ... El fuego del canon le ha hecho algo sordo.  
"Puedo oír lo suficiente cuando me regañas, Bella", dijo, deteniéndose a un paso de distancia. "Es bueno ver que has vuelto, señores!"  
-La magistrada Crawford, la señora Crawford -dijo Hannibal, inclinando su cabeza hacia ambos y relajándose, su facilidad traduciendo a Will. -Este es mi esposo, Will, el otro Lord Clarges, si quiere.  
Bella sonrió ampliado a eso y ella miró a Will con ojos verdes y amables.  
"Estábamos en nuestro camino de regreso a Marsham", dijo Will, aún no utilizado para las personas que lo miran con tanta atención, las mujeres en particular hermosa. "Es tan agradable después del caos de la capital."  
-Sí, sí, lo es -comentó Jack, asintiendo-. Miró a su alrededor la pequeña ciudad de la que era alcalde, el orgullo evidente en su rostro. “¿Y cómo se encuentra nuestra pequeña ciudad de Moseley, Señor Clarges? Mucho cambiado, ¿me imagino?  
-Considerando que no he estado aquí desde que era niño, muchísimo -dijo Hannibal sonriendo-, pero sólo de la manera más agradable.  
-Ven a tomar el té alguna vez sin su marido -dijo Jack, acercándose a Will para susurrar con una sonrisa. -Las historias que yo podía contar .  
Will parpadeó, acercándose inconscientemente al lado de Hannibal. Jack Crawford llevaba la fuerza de su carisma como armadura, un manto de fuerza para ser usado como un ariete. Era alto y ancho y llevaba su bulto con dignidad confiada, un general del país acostumbraba a estar a cargo y esperando ser obedecido, obteniendo el gran respeto de quienes lo conocían - empujó contra Will con la presión y la fuerza de una ola oceánica , lo que le afectó aún más gracias al ataque de Mason.  
"Jack," dijo Bella, riendo entre dientes. "Lo estás haciendo de nuevo."  
"¿Qué?" -preguntó Jack, enderezándose con una sonrisa complacida y presumida. "Bella me dice que puedo ser agresivo."  
-Un cónyuge honesto es un regalo de los dioses -dijo Will, y Jack rió, lleno de barriga y entusiasmo. Will sonrió un poco cuando Jack sacudió un dedo a su manera y dijo, "Sí, de hecho, puedo decir que tengo un buen regalo, en todos los aspectos."  
Se volvió entonces hacia Hannibal, que sonreía y dijo: -¿Por favor, dígame que se reunirá con nosotros para cenar una noche?  
-A su invitación -dijo Hannibal-. "Y gracias por su ayuda en mantener a Will a salvo."  
-No tienes que darle las gracias, lord Clarges -dijo Bella, y lanzó una sonrisa irónica a su marido-. "Él se nutre de esas cosas, sólo que últimamente tal vez hay un poco de excitación por aquí para mi consuelo".  
-A propósito de cosas incómodas -dijo Hannibal, recordando otro asunto que no le gustaba dejar en pie. -¿Tienes alguna información sobre un hombre llamado Hobbs?  
¿Garret Jacob Hobbs? Preguntó Bella, dándole un suave ceño al nombre. Es un hombre extraño.  
-He encontrado con él en el bosque -dijo Will, inclinándose para darle a Winston un roce tranquilizador detrás de sus orejas-. Estaba muy enojado e inestable, era inquietante verlo.  
"Él y su esposa viven en el borde de la ciudad en el carril del este." Se sabe que tiene reacciones algo extrañas a Omegas, señor Clarges, "Jack dijo. "Espero que no te haya molestado, por lo general, nunca escuchamos una paliza fuera de él. Son gente muy tranquila, la familia Hobbs, siempre lo han sido. Su hija trabaja en Marsham, ¿verdad, Bella? "  
"Sí, sorprendentemente," dijo Bella, su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa. "Ellos son tan protectores de ella, no creo que nadie en Moseley ni siquiera sabía que tenían un hijo al principio.Nadie había visto a la pobre niña hasta que comenzó en la escuela.Me sorprendió escuchar que le permitió a trabajo."  
-Debe haberlo encandilado -dijo Jack riéndose cuando Bella aceptó-: Es una niña querida, encantadora y agradable.  
-Es una niña encantadora -dijo Will-. "Nunca habría imaginado que hubiera una relación, dada la diferencia en su temperamento, pero supongo que el señor Hobbs simplemente estaba teniendo dificultades, dijo que estaba cazando, quizás perdió su presa".  
-Creo que el curso de acción más razonable es evitarlo -dijo Aníbal, todavía molesto-. Me disgusta la idea de que acecha en la casa.  
-El señor Wells siempre podría contratar a un guardabosque, pero dudo que le sirviera mucho -dijo Jack, preocupado-. Hobbs ha ido a otro de sus viajes de caza, pero cuando regrese, haré que uno de mis hombres le informe que se mantenga fuera del bosque, cerca de Marsham. Todos los demás tienen mejor sentido que ir tan cerca de la propiedad privada de Su Gracia.  
-No, por favor, no os preocupéis por eso -dijo Will, enderezándose-. -Gracias por su ayuda, magistrado Crawford.  
"No es ningún problema en absoluto, eso es lo que estoy aquí para," dijo Jack, sonriendo con una buena voluntad expansiva que exigió una sonrisa de respuesta. -Oh, y lord Clarges, si pudiera tener un momento de su tiempo?  
"Creo que es mi señal para continuar mi caminata," dijo Bella, dirigiendo una sonrisa irónica, cariñosa a su marido. Extendió la mano y puso su mano enguantada en el brazo de Will en un breve y gentil gesto y dijo: -Le enviaremos una invitación muy pronto, señor Clarges. Ha sido un placer conocerlos a los dos.  
"El placer es todo nuestro", dijo Hannibal, y cuando ella movió su mano, lo barrió para besarla.  
Bella se alejó cruzando la calle con uno de los guardias a cuestas. A Will le parecía extraño que los acompañaran, incluso si Jack era el Magistrado.  
-Puedes coger el coche, Will -dijo Hannibal, y su mirada se posó en Winston, que parecía estar arrepentido de alivio por haberse puesto en la rueda del coche. -¿Si Winston está terminado?  
-Creo que me gustaría caminar en lugar de eso -dijo Will, estirándose, con la espina dorsal en señal de simpatía. "Es un día precioso y el aire es tan fresco aquí. Winston necesita un poco de ejercicio y quiero dejar caer nuestro regalo por Abigail.  
Hannibal frunció el ceño suavemente mientras Will sacaba el sombrero del coche. Lanzó una mirada preocupada hacia Marsham Heath, donde Francis, presumiblemente, ya había llegado.  
"Después de todo lo que ha sucedido, no quiero que vayas a ninguna parte sola", dijo Hannibal.  
-Uno de mis hombres puede escoltarlo -le ofreció Jack, leyendo el malestar de Hannibal y compartiéndolo. Tomó el paquete de Will y se la entregó a la joven oficial junto a él, diciendo: “dejarlo de lado y voy a soltar usted .”  
-¿Eso te conviene, Will? -preguntó Hannibal, y cuando Will estuvo de acuerdo -dijo a pesar de su preocupación-, entonces te veré de vuelta en Marsham.  
-Sí -dijo Will-. "Voy a dejar esto a Miss Hobbs en mi camino y estar arriba - no, no fruncir el ceño, Hannibal. Sólo me tomará un momento y el magistrado Crawford dijo que el señor Hobbs está cazando. Espero que se comporte mejor en el futuro, si nos volvemos a ver.  
-Tengo mucha fe en tu habilidad para manejarte a ti mismo, Will, por favor, ten cuidado -dijo Hannibal, tomando su mano libre para besarla-. -Debería odiar que el juez Crawford te arreste por haber derribado al señor Hobbs en su propia casa.  
Las cejas de Jack se levantaron sorprendidos y Will le dijo: -Mi marido es propenso a la exageración, magistrado Crawford, no teme por el señor Hobbs. Fue muy bueno conocerte. Gracias de nuevo por sus esfuerzos en nuestro nombre. "  
Jack inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, su sonrisa fácil haciendo poco para ocultar la tensión que comenzó a burbujear a través de él. Will se alejó de ellos, su curiosidad ardía. Recordó el comentario de la señora Crawford de que las cosas eran demasiado excitantes recientemente y no podía dejar de preguntarse si este asunto estaba relacionado.  
-¿Ha sucedido algo horrible? -preguntó Will al guardia mientras se dirigían hacia las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de Marsham, y Winston probó los límites de su plomo. El entrenador ducal avanzó en su camino hacia Marsham, vacío ahora de sus dos señores, el lacayo dando un saludo descarado a Will cuando pasaba.  
El joven oficial que lo acompañaba se puso aún más nervioso, pero sólo ofreció: "Es mejor que su Señoría diga, mi Señor".  
-Eso es ridículamente incómodo -le informó Will, luego suspiró resignado. Pero no puedo culparte por tu cautela. ¿Podrías saber cuál de estas casas pertenece a la familia Hobbs?  
-Sí, milord, te llevaré.  
La cabaña de Hobbs se hallaba separada del carril en un pequeño grupo de cabañas similares, todas bien cuidados y guapos en sus parcelas respectivas. Will lo reconoció a la vista simplemente debido a lo que estaba detrás de los marcos de la cabaña para desollar y un humo inusualmente grande que casi rivalizaba con el tamaño de la casa. Hacía volar un humo fragante en el aire, pero tenía la mancha del mismo olor malsano que había hecho que el estómago de Will se revolviera. Sorprendentemente, Winston se quejó y se volvió renuente cuando se acercaron, como si ese olor nauseabundo le pusiera nervioso.  
-Espere aquí, por favor -dijo Will, tomando el paquete e indicando un lugar al lado de la puerta. -¿Te importaría que lo sostenga por mí?  
El oficial tomó la cuerda de Winston con una sonrisa y se agachó para acariciarlo, alegremente desviado.  
Will golpeó, el ruido suavizado por el cuero fino de sus guantes en la madera desgastada, pero en muy poco tiempo, una mujer bastante delgada con su cabello en un bollo rubio repleto respondió a la puerta, la confusión y la alarma llenando sus ojos azules cuando ella vio a Will ya un guardia en la puerta de su casa.  
"Señora. Hobbs? Perdóname por intentarte sin previo aviso, estoy ...  
-Lord Clarges -dijo ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa curvándose la boca-. Se alisó el pelo y luego las faldas, con los ojos fijos para ver si alguien más lo acompañaba. Abigail ha hablado de ti. Por favor entra."  
-Gracias -dijo Will, entrando. El perfume de pino y cuero de adentro tenía un sabor del olor malsano de Mr. Hobbs. Lo impregnaba todo, impetuoso e ineludible. Will sintió un breve y espantoso momento como si estuviera penetrando en su piel, buscando la sangre en sus venas para convertirse en parte de él, una sombra oscura y nebulosa que serpenteaba desde las esquinas apagadas. La sensación era tan inquietante que Will le rozó el brazo para repelerlo, lo que hizo que la señora Hobbs dijera: -¿Tienes frío, mi Señor? Voy a construir el fuego. "  
-No, por favor, no te preocupes -dijo Will, siguiéndola a su cocina, que desbordaba con hierbas y flores secas. El rico olor a levadura y pan para hornear persiguió los restos del olor de Hobbs y calmó su inquietud. Sólo quería traer este regalo en persona y ahorrarle a tu hija el esfuerzo de llevarlo de Marsham.  
"Eres muy amable", dijo la señora Hobbs, arrebatando un paño para quitar el polvo de una silla antes de ofrecerlo. "Pídeme perdón, es día de pan. ¿Te molesta el olor?  
-No, en absoluto -dijo, sorprendido de que lo mencionara-. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la señora Hobbs era una mujer beta, acostumbrada a las sensaciones de olor de un compañero alfa. Con la esperanza de aliviar su preocupación, dijo: -Me gusta el olor a hornear pan, señora Hobbs. Me recuerda a cuando era un niño. Nuestro cocinero de la familia fue muy amable conmigo. "  
-Por favor, llámame Louise -insistió ella, apresurándose a quitar la siempre presente tetera del fuego-. Will acomodó el paquete sobre la mesa y esperó en silencio mientras ella preparaba el té para los dos.  
-Siento disculpas, lord Clarges -dijo Louise Hobbs, ofreciendo a Will una sonrisa nerviosa junto con su taza de té-. Estoy seguro de que no es el tipo de casa a la que estás acostumbrado.  
-Tienes un hogar precioso, señora Hobbs -dijo Will, tomando el té con una sonrisa agradecida-. Y por favor, llámame Will.  
"No podía hacer eso", dijo, ruborizada. Apretó las manos en el delantal, pero se sentó en la pequeña mesa de su soleada cocina. Fue un lugar áspero pero muy acogedor, cómodo y amado. -¿Cómo ves nuestra pequeña ciudad, mi Señor?  
-Buen y un cambio bien recibido de la capital -dijo Will, bebiendo su té. Se dio cuenta de que la señora Hobbs estaba jugueteando con su taza, más nerviosa ahora que a su llegada. "Señora. Hobbs-Louise, pareces muy inquieto. Si te he pillado en un mal momento ...  
-No, por favor, nunca lo pienses -dijo Louise, recogiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja-. -Es sólo ... Abigail ha hablado muy bien de ti. Me preguntaba si podría tener curiosidad por ella, y por eso ha venido.  
Fue, pensó Will, una forma muy extraña de decirlo.  
-Tengo interés en todo el mundo asociado con la familia Lecter, señora Hobbs. ¿Te importaría hablarme de ella? -preguntó Will, girando la taza en sus dedos, esperando ponerla a gusto. -¿Qué edad tiene Abigail?  
"Tiene dieciséis años, casi diecisiete", dijo Louise, su rostro se suavizó en una sonrisa mientras pensaba en su hija. "Terna y dulce y la manzana del ojo de su padre."  
Algo acechaba allí. Will podía sentirlo en la forma en que ella volvía la cabeza, la forma en que su sonrisa se desvaneció en los bordes, llevaba un dolor incalculable.  
"Señora. Hobbs -dijo suavemente, con la certeza de que algo no estaba funcionando a cada momento que ella no lo miraría. "¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Entre Abigail y su padre?  
Ella sacudió la cabeza un poco y se echó a reír, un sonido avergonzado y suave. "No, es ... Es sólo que está creciendo, y desafortunadamente no puedes proteger a los niños de chismes cuando llegan a cierta edad".  
"Señora. Hobbs? -preguntó Will, extendiéndose para agarrar su mano, un gesto espontáneo hecho para calmar la creciente agitación que podía sentir de ella. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué ha pasado?"  
Ella parecía desconcertada por su pregunta, e incluso dijo: "Supuse que lo sabías, mi Señor. Pensé ... bueno, ¿por eso has venido?  
"He venido sólo para entregar un regalo para un empleado dedicado", le aseguró. -Por supuesto que no he venido a angustiarte.  
Parecía renuente a creerle, o poseía hechos que él mismo no tenía. De todos modos, se limpió los ojos con el delantal y le apretó la mano a cambio.  
-Supongo que lo sabrás pronto -dijo ella-. "Abigail ... quiere encontrar a sus verdaderos padres."  
Will procesó eso, entendiendo de inmediato por qué estaba tan molesta. La crianza de una niña que era suya en todos, excepto el llevar, ahora frente a la pérdida de ella a una madre que nunca había secado una lágrima, nunca compartió la risa, nunca atestiguar los primeros pasos o escuchar las primeras palabras.  
Madre , un título que podría ser despojado en un instante por un extraño extraño basado en nada más que la curiosidad de un niño acerca de su procedencia.  
"Señora. Hobbs, lo siento tanto, debes estar tan asustada -dijo Will, sintiéndola temblar y sujetándola más fuerte, como si pudiera hacer que su fuerza la penetrara.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, buscando palabras por un momento, intentando una sonrisa que, en el mejor de los casos, era temblorosa. "Garrett y yo nunca podríamos tener hijos propios. Fue una realización difícil para él. Es un Alfa, ¿sabes? es un negocio tan complicado. Creo que hacemos una pareja bastante extraña.  
-No, en absoluto -dijo Will, reflexionando-. -Hay muchísimos alfas que se casan con betas, señora Hobbs.  
"Yo no era su primera opción, lo admito", dijo, apuntando con orgullo y terminando en algún lugar teñido de amargura. "Pero ningún Omega se relacionaría con un Alfa que no pueda darles hijos. Nunca me importó eso. Todo lo que quería era él ... y luego vino Abigail, y éramos los más felices que habíamos estado.  
-Al final una familia -murmuró Will. ¿Hasta que Abigail se percató de lo diferente que era de ella? ¿Hasta que los viejos chismes cayeron sobre orejas frescas?  
-Sí -dijo Louise-. "Ella es muy inteligente, una chica tan inteligente. Empezó a hacer preguntas. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? No podía mentir a mi única hija ... Ella sólo quiere ver de dónde vino . Es natural, ¿verdad?  
-¿Cuándo primero preguntó por su madre biológica?  
"Uhm ... verano, ¿verdad?" Dijo Louise, encogiéndose de hombros un poco, la concentración arrugando su frente. "Comienzo del verano. Ella ha estado tramando desde entonces para encontrar un camino de regreso a donde ella vino. Uno de estos días nos dejará.  
-Pero tú eres su madre -dijo Will, apretándole la mano otra vez. -Nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar, señora Hobbs. Abigail siempre será tu hija, y siempre serás su madre.  
"T-gracias, mi Señor," dijo ella, su sonrisa menos forzada. -Espero que ese sea el caso. Garrett ha estado a su lado. Ella es su orgullo y alegría, ya sabes. Ella es el hijo que él siempre quiso y la hija que él atesora. Estaría tan perdido sin ella.  
Will asintió, y le dio una palmada en la mano una vez más antes de retroceder. No estaba seguro de lo que había conseguido de ella, si era importante de alguna manera o no, pero se sentía importante. Se sentía como algo que podría hacer toda la diferencia.  
-¿Está trabajando Abigail hoy? -preguntó Will. Había esperado hablar con ella, muy brevemente por supuesto.  
"Abigail está ayudando a su padre. Han estado en la caza -dijo la señora Hobbs-. "Deberían regresar pronto. ¿Quieres que te lo mande cuando vengan a casa?  
-No, eso no es necesario, pero gracias -dijo Will, agradecido por su oferta. "Sólo dile que espero que disfrute de nuestro regalo con un corazón alegre."  
"Ciertamente lo hare. Eres tan generosa, Señor, para recordar a nuestra niña -dijo Louise, levantando de nuevo su angustia-. "¿Puedo conseguirte algo más? ¿Una tarta, tal vez, o alguna tostada?  
-No, gracias, señora Hobbs -dijo Will, sonriendo para disipar sus nervios-. Creo que he tomado más que suficiente de tu tiempo. Perdóname por ser tan intrusivo. No envidio su situación, pero realmente espero que las cosas salgan bien con su familia ".  
Por supuesto, nunca soñó que sus amables palabras podrían volver a atormentarlo tan rápido y con tan mala intención.  
________________________________________  
-Me doy cuenta de que esto no es realmente el mejor momento, pero quería decírtelo antes de que oyeras ... una de las chicas del pueblo ha desaparecido -dijo Jack, caminando con Hannibal hacia Marsham a paso lento.  
"¿Desaparecido? ¿Ha huido a Blackwall? Los soldados pueden ser muy tentadores para una chica joven con entusiasmo en su mente, "Hannibal dijo, una alarma leve se apoderó de él cuando miró a Jack y vio la profunda, profunda preocupación escrita en sus rasgos. -¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Jack?  
-Hemos tenido a muchachas desaparecidas de vez en cuando por casi un año, ahora -admitió Jack, y levantó una mano cuando Hannibal comenzó a protestar-. "Yo sé, debí haber escrito a Su Gracia, pero no quise molestarlo. Todos somos conscientes de lo frágil que es su salud ".  
-Si no es el abuelo, entonces seguramente podrías haberte aplicado a mí -dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño-. -Hay niños desaparecidos, Jack. ¡Esto no es una cosa insignificante!  
-No es necesario que me lo digas, lord Clarges -dijo Jack, con el peso de sus preocupaciones inclinando el hombro-. "Hasta ahora hay siete."  
" ¿ Siete ?" Hannibal hizo eco, incrédulo. "¡Jack!"  
-Al principio pensamos que era sólo un caso de huir -dijo Jack, entrelazando las manos a la espalda-. -Fancar a un soldado y despegar para Blackwall, como dijiste. Pero había demasiadas similitudes para que fuera sólo eso ".  
"¿Se parecían unos a otros?", Preguntó Hannibal, deseando que Will hubiera venido con él, inclinando su mente aguda a los detalles que seguramente perderían su significado en un relato.  
-La misma altura, la misma edad, el mismo color del pelo y el mismo color de los ojos -dijo Jack, sacudiendo la cabeza-. "Todos los dieciséis o diecisiete años. Buenas chicas de familias buenas y trabajadoras.  
"Chicas en flor de su juventud", dijo Hannibal, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Una terrible vergüenza. ¿No has encontrado nada de ellos?  
-No hay rastro -dijo Jack-. "Por un tiempo todos esperábamos que pudieran regresar ... pero cuanto más tiempo se desgaste, menos probable es que se convierta en".  
-¿Cuánto hace que desapareció la última chica? -preguntó Hannibal.  
"El día después de que llegaste," Jack contestó. "Ella fue a buscar una orden para su madre y nunca volvió. Nadie recuerda haberla visto en el camino. Es como si ella simplemente desapareciera en el aire. Ellos todos parecían haberse desvanecido en el aire “.  
Hannibal lanzó una mirada hacia delante, pero no pudo ver a Will desde esa distancia y no lo vio en el sendero hasta Marsham.  
-Yo escribiré al abuelo de este asunto -dijo Hannibal. -Y yo solicitaré ayuda a la Capital.  
-Preferiría manejar esto nosotros -dijo Jack, frunciendo el ceño. "Pero con tantos niños desaparecidos, aceptaremos cualquier ayuda que podamos obtener".  
Llegaron a la calle principal, donde había bastante tráfico de peatones que Jack se vio obligado a hacer presentaciones corteses, aunque se había difundido que los Lords Clarges estaban instalados en Marsham por un tiempo.  
"Las noticias viajan rápidamente", se lamentó Hannibal, inclinando un gesto de asentimiento en respuesta a otro saludo.  
-La vieja sangre es una gran noticia, señor Clarges, siempre lo ha sido -dijo Jack-. "Espero que tus problemas no te lleguen al viento de tu ubicación."  
"Me temo que es un punto discutible, ya que nunca esperábamos ser circunspectos en nuestros movimientos", dijo Hannibal. "Pero lo mantengo cerca y estamos intentando permanecer impredecibles".  
-¿Quién no lo haría en tu lugar, hm? -preguntó Jack, con un brillo en sus oscuros ojos marrones y una ceja fruncida.  
-¿Tiene un informe para mí sobre el señor Dolarhyde? -preguntó Hannibal.  
-No, señor Clarges, no lo he hecho -respondió Jack, sombrío. -Porque esta mañana me han informado de que dos cuerpos que habían salido del río ayer eran los de los hombres a los que encargé seguirlo.  
La mirada de Hannibal se acercó a su, la desagradable angustia se asentó en la boca de su estómago.  
-Las gargantas se les cortaron, de oreja a oreja -dijo Jack, imitando su mandíbula-. -El detective lo calificó de robo.  
-¿Es eso lo que crees? -preguntó Hannibal, sombrío y serio, y aún más decidido que a Francisco no se le permitiera el acceso a Will.  
-Creo que su señor Dolarhyde es un hombre peligroso -dijo Jack, sombrío-, y que no arriesgaré más a mis hombres en lo que a él concierne. Una cierta cantidad de peligro se espera teniendo en cuenta nuestra profesión, pero no voy a enviarlos directamente a la muerte segura.  
-No deberías tampoco -dijo Hannibal-. -Veré que los gastos del funeral están cubiertos.  
-Las familias lo apreciarán, lord Clarges -dijo Jack, el peso de sus responsabilidades descansando en la ladera de sus amplios hombros-. Ten cuidado con él. Si es él quien despachó a mis hombres, entonces ciertamente no hay nadie que lo subestime. "  
-No -dijo Hannibal, perturbado e infeliz-. Ciertamente no lo es.


	31. Chapter 31

Haníbal permaneció perturbado e infeliz en su paseo hasta Marsham Heath, su mente ocupada con la cuestión de Francis y el conocimiento de que tantos niños habían desaparecido. Nunca se había imaginado que iba a llevar a Will de una situación desesperada a otra, y se sintió momentáneamente confundido sobre la mejor manera de proceder. Will se negaría a salir ahora que las renovaciones estaban en marcha, al menos al principio, y claramente no era seguro en la capital con Mason en general. Galley Field era una opción, pero no una que quisiera imponer a Will tan pronto, y las otras posesiones en sus manos estaban mucho más lejos.  
Estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que la nariz húmeda frotándose contra su mano fue una sorpresa, como lo hizo Will preguntando: "¿Hannibal? ¿Está todo bien?"  
-No, no lo es, en realidad -admitió Hannibal, deteniéndose en el camino mientras Will lo alcanzaba. Winston y él se acercaron desde un carril lateral donde un pequeño grupo de cabañas se sentaba a lo lejos, pintoresco pero aislado. Hannibal lo admiró por un momento, disfrutando de tener a su hermosa compañera tan cerca y descubriendo que la visión de Will lo calmó, aunque el extraño olor de la casa de humo a lo lejos le hiciera picar la nariz. "Perdóname, no te oí venir."  
-Te concentrabas mucho -dijo Will, frunciendo el ceño al ver la preocupación en la cara de su marido-. "Envié a la guardia de la empaque cuando te vi antes de preguntar. Estoy a salvo dentro de la distancia gritando de una bestia tan feroz. "  
Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a la cara de Hannibal cuando añadió: -Y yo también tenía a Winston conmigo.  
Hannibal rió entre dientes y apoyó su brazo detrás de la espalda de Will con un suspiro feliz, su corazón tronando cuando Will se inclinó hacia él. Permanecieron allí por un momento antes de reanudar su viaje a casa en contacto cómodo, íntimo, Winston ocupándose en los arbustos a lo largo del camino.  
-He tenido algunas noticias inquietantes, Will -dijo Hannibal, decidiendo relacionar el asunto más acuciante. Él no podía hacer nada personalmente por esos niños, excepto solicitar ayuda a la Capital, pero Francis era un problema que podían clasificar juntos, incluso si había una probabilidad tan grande de que Will subiera a la defensa del Alfa como si estuviera igualmente preocupado . Parece que los dos hombres que el magistrado Crawford despachó para seguir a Francisco a mi solicitud han muerto.  
La boca de Will se inclinó ante una preocupada contemplación y se inclinó un poco más cerca, buscando la comodidad del toque de Hannibal. -¿Cómo se encontraron?  
"Lavado en el río", dijo Hannibal. Se les había cortado la garganta.  
Will no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo, su silencio roto sólo por la feliz investigación de Winston y ocasionalmente gruñidos ladridos.  
-¿Crees que Francis los mató, verdad? -preguntó finalmente.  
Aníbal consideró la pregunta, pero simplemente preguntó: -¿No?  
Suspiró, pesado e infeliz pero resignado. Asintió con la cabeza, admitiendo, "Creo que hay una buena probabilidad de que pueda tener, Hannibal, si estaba haciendo algo que no aprobaríamos y nos dimos cuenta de que la gente lo seguía. No tengo ningún deseo de condenar a un hombre sin evidencia, ni mantener su historia de violencia en su contra, pero algo en mí teme ignorar las advertencias que vienen y hay poco espacio para encontrar coincidencia en sus muertes ".  
-Si Francis es capaz de matar brutalmente a dos hombres, entonces no puedo decidir qué es lo que más me preocupa ... la seguridad de su hermana si lo devolvemos a ella -dijo Hannibal, atrayendo a Will por el lado de Marsham Heath hacia el jardín. en la tierra ella le hizo hacer que él sentía que debía matar para guardar su secreto. "  
-Está suponiendo que no mintió por estar en sus órdenes -dijo Will, con voz apagada y baja-. La copa de los árboles los alcanzó mientras se movían alrededor de la casa ya través del pequeño pero cuidado jardín. Era tranquilo allí con las abejas zumbando alrededor de los vibrantes macizos de flores, con los pájaros y las ardillas sobre su negocio ocupado en la treeline. Era un alivio respirar el aire fresco y sentir la tranquilidad del país después del bullicio de la ciudad, pero Will descubrió que no podía disfrutar de él como él quería, no con tantas cosas pesando en su mente. "Es una situación desalentadora y creo que es una de las que debo dejar en manos de Mina. Le escribiré una carta, detallando lo que ha sucedido, y enviaré a Francisco para que lo entregue. Si se siente amenazada o inquieta, el personal de Hartford puede traer al policía y hacerle retirar.  
"Eso parece ser el mejor curso", dijo Hannibal, aliviado de que su compañero era fiable sensatez en la mayoría de las cosas que no incluían a los perros.  
"Si Mina desea su ausencia", dijo Will, dando a Winston más juego en su cuerda, "entonces quiero ayudarlo a encontrar trabajo".  
Hannibal lo miró, con las lentes en duda.  
-Franky me ayudó durante una época muy difícil de mi infancia -dijo Will, y vaga como era Hannibal sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando. "Si no lo hubiera hecho, no se sabe lo que pudo haberle sucedido a cualquiera de nosotros, ni a lo que podría haberse convertido".  
"La humanidad tiene un don para la violencia, Will, pero no es un rasgo que todos nutren", dijo Hannibal, llevándolo por el sendero de grava hacia el modesto establo. "Francis es quien es. su mano se volvió contra su prójimo, así como ninguna fuerza externa volvió la mano de tu padre contra ti.  
Will se estremeció, pero asintió con la cabeza, y dijo: "Lo sé, es sólo que ... Me siento responsable de él."  
-Si tu hermana decide no guardar a Francisco en su casa, entonces me ocuparé de que se le dé una posición en el norte -dijo Hannibal, cubriendo la mano de Will, donde descansaba sobre su brazo-. "Su comportamiento me preocupa y su interés en ti es preocupante, lo que él dice."  
Uno de los muchachos de la cuadra se dio cuenta de que llegaban y se apresuraron a buscar al novio, que salió a su encuentro en el camino, sonriendo y curioso.  
-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señores?  
"Sí, puedes", dijo Hannibal. Como puede ver, adquirimos un perro en la ciudad. Necesita un collar y un plomo adecuados, y definitivamente necesita un lavado.  
-Lo ordenaré, mi Señor -dijo el novio, señalando a uno de los pequeños muchachos de la cuadra a su lado-. -Los muchachos lo harán pasar por un buen caballero pulido a la hora del té.  
-Gracias -dijo Will, ofreciendo una de sus raras sonrisas sin guardia. Se inclinó para rascar a Winston detrás de las orejas y le dijo: -¿Te comportas bien, Winston, oye?  
Winston, sin embargo, gruñó mientras el extraño lo alcanzaba, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Will apretó instintivamente su agarre mientras Winston sacudía la cabeza, congelado en horror atónito cuando la cuerda deshilachada rompió y se liberó del cuello del perro. Winston continuó su ímpetu y se precipitó hacia el bosque sin prestar atención al asombrado y trastornado grito de su nombre.  
-No te preocupes demasiado, milord -dijo el novio, viendo la visible angustia en el rostro de Will mientras corría unos pasos después de Winston, deteniéndose cuando la tupida cola del perro desapareció en la maleza-. "No hay nada en el bosque que no le haga daño más. Los grandes depredadores han sido expulsados por falta de presas. Se desgastará y regresará aquí.  
-Espero que tengas razón -dijo Will, estirándose para mirar a través de los densos bosques, aunque no tenía esperanza. No está acostumbrado al campo.  
Hannibal echó una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro, mirando también en la dirección en que Winston se había ido, pero el bosque era denso e impenetrable. -Tendrá hambre y volverá, Will, una vez que se canse de perseguir a las ardillas.  
"Odio pensar que lo traje a un lugar extraño sólo para perderlo por completo," dijo Will, su ansiedad casi palpable. Dibujó la cuerda entre las manos, asolado por la idea de que podría haber causado la desafortunada muerte del pobre animal. "No podía soportar pensar que él podría ... cumplir un mal final debido a mi ser egoísta".  
-No encontrará un mal final sin esa cuerda atada a su cuello, y ciertamente no eres egoísta -le aseguró Hannibal-. -Volverá, Will.  
-¡Es cierto, milord! -dijo el novio, ansioso por disipar sus temores. Sacó la cuerda de las manos de Will y la tiró al muchacho de la cuadra para deshacerse de ella. "Un corazón fiel siempre te trae de vuelta a casa, ¿no? Sólo tiene un poco de miedo, eso es todo. Prepararé las cosas y enviaré a uno de los chicos con ellos, así que los tendrás cuando vuelva, ¿eh?  
-Gracias, eso es muy amable -dijo Will, reacio a marcharse por temor a que Winston volviera y no pudiera encontrarlo, pero como Hannibal le recordaba, la nariz de un perro era mucho más útil que la de una persona. Winston sería capaz de rastrear a Will, donde quiera que fuera, si quería hacerlo. Tenía que arreglar la situación por el momento, y Will tuvo que contentarse con la esperanza de que todos estuvieran en lo cierto y Winston encontraría su camino a casa.  
________________________________________  
La deserción asustada de Winston dejó a Will inestable y en necesidad de una salida, que escribir a Mina hizo poco para satisfacer. Lo mantuvo sencillo y directo, explicando los acontecimientos que rodearon la ausencia de Francisco y la preocupación que causó.  
Me parece que el camino más sabio, querida Mina, es devolver a Francisco a usted, ya que es más un peligro para mi tranquilidad que cualquier asaltante desconocido es para mi seguridad. Si no le envió a la Capital en su negocio, si usted siente que ya no están seguros en su compañía, por favor vaya inmediatamente a Su Gracia y simplemente dígalo. A Francis se le dará alojamiento en Hartford Town hasta que Hannibal pueda arreglarle un empleo adecuado en el Norte.  
La otra posibilidad es una que no me atrevo a entretener, sino que tengo que abordarla. Mina, si usted ha enviado a Francis en alguna tarea y se ha sentido obligado a asesinar a dos hombres para proteger el secreto de sus intereses -si efectivamente los asesinó en verdad- entonces yo rezo para que confíe en mí de qué manera situación desagradable que están envueltos y permitir que mi marido y yo para ayudarle. Tu eres mi hermana. Compartimos un vientre antes de que compartiéramos una cuna, y no hay horror de hecho que pudiera afectar mi amor por ti. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte, no importa qué.  
Él cerró con sus deseos de bien y amor y preparó la carta para enviar, respirando hondo para estabilizar sus nervios. Deseaba haber aceptado la oferta de Aníbal de permanecer con él, pero su marido tenía sus propias cartas para escribir y no tenía ningún deseo de alarmar a Francisco. Tampoco tenía la certeza de que Francis había hecho algo mal en lo más mínimo, pero sus instintos le advirtieron que algo simplemente no estaba bien. Dada la revelación de la conexión que Francisco afirmó, Will no podía sentirse fácil con él.  
Era en el mejor interés de todos enviar a Francis fuera-dos Alphas cerca de un Omega sin pareja sólo podía estar haciendo estragos con los sentidos de todos y Will sabía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta ... sin embargo, una parte de él sintió verdad por Francis Dolarhyde. Compartieron la infeliz realidad de un vínculo forzado por circunstancias violentas, cada uno de un fin diferente pero que resulta en la misma lamentable conexión. Cualquier cosa que fuese culpable de Francisco, lo que hiciera o no hiciera, Will esperaba que la separación le diera un poco más de paz que estar en presencia de algo que nunca tendría.  
Determinado, tomó su carta acabada y se dirigió a su puerta para encontrar a Francis en su lugar habitual en el rellano, pensativo y fulminante en su constante estado de agitación vigilante.  
"Señor. Dolarhyde -dijo Will, retirándose a la formalidad. Sostuvo la carta y Francis la miró como si Will le ofreciera una asp.  
Will dio un paso adelante y Francis lo alcanzó, reacio, sus ojos azules buscando en la cara de Will una pista de sus pensamientos. Necesito que le lleves esto a mi hermana.  
-¿Quieres que te deje? -preguntó Francis con las palabras afiladas de consternación. El olor de humo de madera de su piel crujió a azufre en un instante, agitación llenando la masa muscular de su cuerpo.  
-Quiero que le entregues esa carta a las manos de mi hermana personalmente -dijo Will, ignorando el alboroto de su pecho que se alzaba en respuesta. "Es importante para mí que lo reciba con toda prisa."  
La mano de Francis se estremeció al mirar la carta. Su mirada se dirigió a la cara de Will y dijo: "Estás infeliz." Tenía el borde duro de la acusación, de la sospecha y la ofensa que Will se atrevería a exigir algo de él que indujo a tal sentimiento.  
-Lo estoy -admitió Will, sabiendo lo suficiente que no valía la pena mentir. "Me aflige causar dolor a alguien, Francis ... y temo que te he causado dolor."  
"Mi dolor no tiene importancia, mi Señor," dijo Francis. "Tu seguridad-"  
-Mi marido, señor Dolarhyde, garantiza mi seguridad -dijo Will, dirigiendo su argumento-. "Como debería ser."  
Francis se calmó. Se metió la carta en el bolsillo de la pechera, inquieto e inquieto, con un dragón de ojos azules y garras vacías, sin su tesoro.  
-Por favor, llévate tu maleta -dijo Will, con voz tranquila pero firme, respirando con suavidad, para que ese olor a azufre no abrasara sus pulmones hasta desmenuzar carbón. "Cualquier cosa que dejes atrás será embalada para ti y enviada."  
Francis sonrió, una cosa amarga y pequeña que hablaba a su profunda inquietud. Quieres librarte de mí.  
-Quiero liberarte de tu cargo, Francis -dijo Will, usando su nombre por impulso. "Sé lo difícil que puede ser tu ... conjunto particular de circunstancias. Te ahorraré la infelicidad que pueda.  
-¿Y qué hay de tu infelicidad, mi Señor? -preguntó Francis, con la cabeza inclinada pero los hombros tensos.  
-He sido feliz con Aníbal, Francis, y mucho más -dijo Will, y le preguntó con el ceño fruncido-. ¿No puedes sentirlo?  
Francis lo miró con los ojos entornados. Sostuvo la mirada de Will durante un largo y tenso momento, finalmente apartando la vista cuando Will se negó a romper el contacto primero. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Will, con una severa formalidad que le alcanzaba, y dijo: -Le entregaré su carta, lord Clarges.  
-Gracias, señor Dolarhyde.  
Will lo observó marchar, luchando contra el nerviosismo que le agarraba cuando Francis se desvaneció en su deber, sabiendo sin duda que no había visto el último de Francis Dolarhyde y deseando que su separación hubiera podido llegar de alguna otra manera, mucho más agradable.  
________________________________________  
Su búsqueda de Hannibal tras la salida de Francisco llevó a Will a la oficina del señor Wells y los señores Clarges pasaron el resto de la tarde ocupados en la búsqueda del progreso para distraerlos del peso de sus preocupaciones. Ellos y el Sr. Wells se reunieron con su nueva tripulación de trabajo, decidiendo donde mejor ejecutar las tuberías y tratando de finalizar cuando la segunda tripulación podría comenzar en el interior, el funcionamiento de las líneas de gas y tuberías para sus actualizaciones. No hubo tiempo ni ocasión para hablar de otras cosas, por lo que ambos estaban agradecidos.  
Estaba fastidiando el trabajo en los detalles, que Hannibal encontró como desviador cuando encontró la aguda inteligencia de su marido. La mente de Will lo impresionó continuamente. El serio pequeño Omega nunca olvidó una sola cosa que le dijeron, para bien o para mal, y fácilmente retransmitió de memoria lo que el señor Wells tuvo que buscar en sus notas. Pero era fascinante y agotador, y ambos se alegraron de la distracción después de los acontecimientos del día.  
La cena esa noche era un asunto tranquilo en el temido comedor después de baños para disfrutar de su día ajetreado. No les molestó nadie y la tranquila tranquilidad les permitió a los dos intercambiar los otros asuntos que habían ocurrido: la ausencia de Francis Dolarhyde, así como la inquietante información que Jack había compartido con Hannibal en Moseley.  
Will tomó la noticia de las desapariciones con su habitual calma sombría, sólo el surco entre sus cejas hablando de su preocupación.  
-No es necesario decirlo -dijo Hannibal, rezando su aguardiente después de la cena-. Ya he llenado Berger con un montón de cartas esta noche. Qué desgraciado y feo lío, en todo.  
-Y usted no podía imaginar que mucho de interés ocurriera aquí -dijo Will, recordándole sus palabras en su primera mañana en Marsham-, ¿hay siete chicas hasta la fecha?  
"Sí", dijo Hannibal, sabiendo muy bien que Will lo recordaba, pero confirmando lo mismo. "Agradezco a mis afortunadas estrellas que no compartan sus rasgos. Es una mala suerte que huyamos de un posible asesino sólo para encontrarnos en presencia de uno en la práctica. Pareces atraer problemas, Will.  
-Espero que te incluyas en esa declaración -dijo Will, tocando la mesa con su afilada uña, de modo que Hannibal sonrió, complacido de ser regañado.  
"Oh, siempre me incluyo en cualquier cosa que involucre a mi hermosa compañera", dijo Hannibal, extendiéndose sobre la mesa para atarle los dedos con Will. "Pero es aterrador pensar que hay alguien aquí en Moseley que está tomando niños sólo para dioses saben qué clase de horrores."  
-No me gusta mucho el señor Hobbs, pero estoy agradecido de que Abigail esté con él en este momento -dijo Will, volviendo la mano hacia Hannibal-. "Ella tiene el mismo aspecto que las otras chicas. Seguramente era amiga de unos pocos. Como desagradable y grosero como era, el señor Hobbs parecía profundamente dedicado a ella.  
-Los machos alfa tienden a ser algo feroz cuando se trata de su descendencia -le recordó Hannibal-.  
"Ella no es suya en el sentido biológico", dijo Will, las palabras ausentes como una idea posterior. "Abigail fue adoptada como un bebé. La señora Hobbs confió que no puede criar hijos. Ningún Omega lo tendría, dijo. Era ... era una historia terriblemente triste saber de ella.  
-¿Estéril? -repitió Hannibal con las cejas levantadas. "No es de extrañar que se comportó tan extrañamente hacia ti, Will, considerando que estás en tu mejor momento y aún no unidos".  
Will se ruborizó por eso, pero Hannibal lo puso a los nervios, diciéndole: "Un olor estéril del Alfa los traiciona, incluso a otros Alfas. Puede ser que su propia sensibilidad al olor se haya fortalecido en la búsqueda de un partido compatible. "  
"Señora. Hobbs me preguntó si me molestaba el olor a levadura de pan -dijo Will, recordando lo frágil y nerviosa que parecía. -Quizá sea como dijiste. Qué estrés terrible que debe poner en él. Yo también evitaría a Omegas, si yo fuera él.  
-Es una bendita situación desdichada y no es de extrañar que su comportamiento te haya causado preocupación -convino Hannibal, dejando un beso de brandy en las yemas de los dedos-. -¿Qué diablos has dicho para inspirar tales confidencias a la señora Hobbs, que acababa de conocer?  
"Traté de tranquilizarla preguntando por Abigail y ella me contó todo. Parece que la carga, la pobre mujer. Creía que mi interés era tener un propósito más siniestro relacionado con la adopción de Abigail -dijo Will, pensativo-. "Ella dijo que Abigail ha expresado su interés en encontrar a sus padres biológicos, lo que, comprensiblemente, los ha molestado a todos. El señor Hobbs estaba indignado ese día en el bosque cuando mencioné a Abigail por su nombre, y la señora Hobbs estaba muy nerviosa cuando visité esta tarde. ¿Estás seguro de que los Lecter no han tenido ninguna relación con los Hobbs?  
-Aunque estoy seguro de que tus cejas son muy reflexivas en este momento -dijo Hannibal, alisando una yema de una de las cejas en cuestión, que se dibujó con el ceño fruncido sobre el ojo de Will-.  
El entrecejo se aclaró ante el tacto, pero su preocupación no.  
"Bella dijo que la albergan enormemente, tal vez simplemente no les gusta que los extraños tengan mucho interés en un niño que han criado como si fuera suyo?", Le ofreció Hannibal.  
-Parece algo más que eso -suspiró Will. "Abigail está buscando donde ella vino. Tal vez teman que alguien vaya a buscarla.  
"Todo saldrá a tiempo", dijo Hannibal, solo mirándolo durante un largo y apreciativo momento antes de que se pusiera de pie y se ofreció a escoltar a Will arriba.  
-Esto ha sido un día poco común -suspiró Will, sin prisa por terminarlo de todos modos. Llegaron a su puerta y se apoyó contra el marco, echando un vistazo a la oscuridad más allá de la ventana del pasillo. Espero que Winston esté a salvo.  
-Y espero no haber llenado tu cabeza de lugares para esta noche -dijo Hannibal, inclinándose junto a él, con un cariño resplandeciente en su mirada ámbar.  
"¿Siete niños desaparecidos que podrían ser hermanas en apariencia?" Will preguntó, y añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa: "¡ No, por supuesto que no! Qué tonto pensar que algo así me debería molestar.  
"Si te asustas, siempre puedes venir a dormir conmigo", ofreció Hannibal.  
-¿Es una oferta de consuelo, Lord Clarges? -preguntó Will, con la boca entera curvada en una sonrisa. -¿O mejor quieres que me conozca por falta de ropa ?  
-Tal vez -murmuró Hannibal, e inclinó la cabeza hacia Will-.  
La lámpara del poste del newel fue encendida, la única luz en el pasillo oscuro. El lejano resplandor de su cálida luz naranja proyectaba sombras en los planos del rostro de Hannibal, arrojando huecos oscuros bajo la curva de su pómulo y agrupándose en la comisura de su boca.  
La sonrisa de Will se desvaneció cuando sus labios se separaron, sus párpados cayeron para proteger sus ojos azules. Sintió la irresistible necesidad de besar los labios de Hannibal para averiguar si sabían a brandy ya oscuridad.  
El cálido aliento de Hannibal se burló de su boca cuando preguntó: -¿Puedo?  
Will inclinó su cabeza y capturó la boca de Hannibal en su lugar, volviéndose para acariciar su mejilla con una mano, la otra cayendo a la cintura de Hannibal mientras se acercaba.  
La exquisita atracción y la suave urgencia de los labios y la lengua nunca dejarían de ser tan maravillosamente excitantes como lo había sido la primera vez. Cada beso parecía un primer beso, en verdad, tan emocionante, tan nervioso, tan profundamente satisfactorio.  
Era un suave abrazo de carne y olor, la confirmación de que estaban aquí, que estaban juntos. Esta escapada agradable era un recuerdo ternura que para todos los horrores fuera de estas paredes, eran calientes y vivas y alcanzando para uno otro, una comodidad muy necesaria para ambos.  
Le produjo un alivio tan tembloroso que Will apenas se dio cuenta de las manos de Hannibal a su espalda, tirando de él hasta que se apretaron entre sí, tensa y temblorosa.  
Algo cambió en el beso, la tranquilidad superada por el deseo. Cada zambullida de la lengua de Hannibal dentro de su boca, cada uno de sus golpes, cada gemido medio ahogado que escapaba a ambos sólo para ser tragado entre ellos, todo esto alimentó el peso febril en el vientre de Will, alimentado por el dolor de respuesta del hambre inundándolo de su vínculo con Hannibal.  
"Will", susurró Hannibal, rompiendo el beso para chupar su labio inferior, sus afilados dientes pastando su sedosa piel. "Usted será el deshacer de mí."  
Will lo mordió en respuesta, una provocación de dientes y un chasquido de su lengua antes de que él retrocediera, su respiración llegando en pantalones deshilachados. Allí descansaron, la frente en la frente, y Will le acarició la mejilla una vez más antes de que murmurara: -Buenos sueños, señor Clarges.  
Hannibal cerró los ojos y suspiró, pero sonreía, complacido con su pequeño juego y la determinación de Will. Le apretó Will, una evidencia innegable de su interés aparente en breve, contacto apretado que hizo que la respiración de Will cayera. Pero como el caballero que era, Hannibal lo soltó y dio un paso atrás para conseguir la puerta para él.  
-Buenas noches, lord Clarges -dijo, señalando a Will dentro-.  
Will entró en su suite y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella. Cuando oyó a Hannibal decir suavemente, "Por todos los dioses , ciertamente por el deshacer de mí," se mordió el labio contra una sonrisa contenta y feliz.  
________________________________________  
Will se inspiró en el disfrute y alivio de ese beso mientras empezaba a desnudarse para acostarse. Sólo había conseguido quitarse la ropa hasta la camisa y los pantalones cuando llamó a la puerta. Podía oír a Hannibal en su propia suite, así que se movió con cautela para preguntar, "¿Sí? ¿Quién es?"  
"Es Jimmy", fue la respuesta, y Will abrió la puerta para encontrar su camarero allí esperando. Él sonrió timidamente y dijo: "Pensé que debería llamar de ahora en adelante, por si acaso. Pero quería decirte que tu perro ha vuelto.  
-¿Lo es? -preguntó Will, con un destello de alivio disparándole.  
"Estaba rascando la entrada trasera", dijo Jimmy, contento de verlo tan feliz. "Está sucio como puede ser, así que Cook le dio de comer un poco de asado y lo puso en la sala de carbón por la noche con un cubo de agua."  
-¿El cuarto de carbón? -preguntó Will, consternado. "¿Era esto realmente necesario?"  
"Él ha estado rodando en los dioses saben lo que y todo lo que puedes ver de él son sus ojos," Jimmy susurró, riendo entre dientes. "¡Le dio a Cook un buen comienzo! Pero tiene razón como la lluvia y muy contento de estar en el bosque, pobre muchacho de la ciudad! Haré que el novio le dé un matorral mañana y lo traiga a usted.  
-Gracias, Jimmy, es un alivio saber que ha vuelto y que no está herido -dijo Will, susurrando también, para no molestar a Hannibal.  
"¿Necesitas ayuda?", Le ofreció Jimmy, espiando el estado de desnudamiento de Will. En sus ojos azules brilló un brillo cuando añadió: -¿O está ayudando su Señoría?  
“ Ir a la cama, Jimmy ,” ¿Será regañado, cerrando la puerta con una risa suave. Volvió al camerino para terminar de desnudarse y acostarse, pero no podía soportar la idea de que Winston pasara la noche en la sala de carbón, aunque probablemente fuera la habitación más bonita en la que se había encontrado ahora.  
Resuelto, Will esperó hasta que la habitación de su marido se calló y luego tomó su lámpara. Vestido sólo con su camisón y su túnica, se escabulló de vuelta descalzo descalzo en la oscuridad, los contornos de Marshal Heath reordenando en sombras siniestras a la luz de la lámpara, desnuda y desconocida.  
La sala de carbón estaba justo al lado de la cocina, separada por un pequeño pasillo para mantener el polvo. Will abrió la puerta y Winston alzó la cabeza de sus patas, sus ojos brillantes y alerta, pero su cola golpeando una nube de polvo.  
-Tienes que estar callado -susurró Will, presionando su dedo contra sus labios. Winston, ven.  
El perro obedecía, más con el firme gesto de la mano que con el desconocido nombre. Se mantuvo cerca cuando Will volvió a encender la caldera, alimentándola con carbón lo suficiente para calentar el tanque antes de que se quemara. El perro no olfateaba hacia ningún lado, intimidado por las extrañas vistas y olores del interior. Siguió a Will de regreso al piso de arriba y al lavabo, solo gimoteando un poco cuando Will cerró la puerta.  
-Está bien -le susurró Will, acomodando la lámpara en su adornado agarre-. "Vamos a limpiar, hm? Y luego los dos tendremos un buen sueño.  
Empujó la empuñadura de la bomba, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el grito que daba, que parecía fuerte como una sirena en el silencio, la salpicadura de agua caliente como un trueno en la vieja bañera de porcelana. Winston se aplastaba las orejas y se retiraba a la esquina, dejando un pequeño chasquido de huellas de perro por el suelo.  
Will llenó la bañera sólo un poco y se detuvo, esperando y alerta, finalmente satisfecho de que no había molestado a su marido. Se quitó la bata y la colgó con seguridad fuera de peligro antes de enrollar las mangas de su camisón.  
-Ahora, no te preocupes -susurró, y subió a Winston a la bañera-.  
Winston gimió, incómodo con todo el asunto, pero confiando en el hombre que lo calmó. Se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil mientras Will le hacía agua sobre él, el escurrimiento arenoso y lleno de mugre casi inmediatamente.  
-Bueno muchacho -susurró Will, frotándose las gruesas orejas y el hocico mientras trabajaba-. “Usted es un compañero guapo, ¿verdad? Hm Y te verás mucho más guapo una vez que te limpies un poco.  
El perro trató de agitar su cola empapada, pero sólo consiguió darle agua a Will, quien rápidamente empujó sus caderas y se puso a trabajar con el jabón.  
Era un trabajo relajante, sin sentido, permitiendo que sus pensamientos revisaran los últimos días con exquisito detalle. Los pensamientos de su estrecha conversación con Mason lo molestaron y rápidamente fueron desviados a favor de su noche en la Mascarada. Sonrió mientras la noche se repetía a su antojo, balanceándose suavemente hacia un vals imaginario mientras se arrodillaba junto a la bañera. No se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, no se dio cuenta de que estaba tarareando suavemente bajo el aliento hasta que el olor terroso de su marido, Alpha, le provocó la conciencia, solidificándose desde la memoria de los sentidos hasta el presente.  
-Bueno, bueno -anunció Hannibal, divertido por la imagen que hacía su pequeño compañero-. -¿Qué tenemos aquí?  
Asustado, Will se congeló en el acto de enjuagar el jabón final de Winston y dijo: "Esto es ... precisamente lo que parece".  
Aníbal frunció el ceño. Miró el cuerpo de Will, el color nacarado de su piel visible debajo de su camisa de dormir húmeda, un largo muslo visiblemente esbozado donde el agua había vuelto la tela transparente sobre la curva de su músculo. Parecía una pequeña náyade arrodillada junto a la bañera con su camisa de dormir y ropa interior, el agua goteaba de un rizo y corría por su garganta besada, una sirena cuya promesa era bálsamo y deleite, valía la pena cualquier naufragio para llegar hasta él.  
-Sí, ya veo -dijo, apreciando la belleza de Will como un banquete en sí mismo. Sin embargo, eso no es todo lo que veo.  
-preguntó Will, entre la ofensa y la diversión. Un moribundo murió en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que su marido había venido investigando en nada más que los pantalones de lino sueltos en los que prefería dormir, muy similares a los que usualmente usaba. Sus amplios hombros y su ancho pecho estaban desnudos, al igual que el tintineo del cabello plateado que descendía por la ligera cúpula de su vientre para desaparecer en la cintura de sus pantalones.  
"Creo que debería hacer esa pregunta", dijo Hannibal intencionadamente, y Will sonrió.  
“Como cuestión de hecho,” dijo, arrugando la nariz chata en una sonrisa, “yo soy . Tengo muy pocas ocasiones de ogle, después de todo.  
-Siempre estoy contento de acomodar un ogling de usted, Will -dijo Hannibal, acercándose a la bañera para inspeccionar a Winston-. -Bueno, ya casi has terminado. Aquí, tire del desagüe y me llenaré de la bomba. La caldera debe ser aprovechada por ahora, ¿eh?  
-Gracias -dijo Will, genuinamente conmovido cuando su marido se le unió, limpiando a Winston y secándolo con la toalla tan seca como su abrigo grueso y abigarrado lo permitiría. Se comportó a sí mismo, sólo empezó a quejarse una vez que Hannibal lo sacó de la bañera con una toalla, aunque Will lo calmó fácilmente con un suave pero firme cloqueo de su lengua.  
-Tienes una manera con los perros, Will -dijo Hannibal, sonriendo ligeramente mientras acomodaba las húmedas patas de Winston sobre la losa. "O tal vez simplemente te atraen las cosas que necesitan tu ayuda."  
-¿Necesitas mi ayuda, Hannibal? -preguntó Will, esbozando las mejillas de Winston con ambas manos, aunque sus ojos azules estaban sobre su marido.  
-¿Se siente atraído por mí? -preguntó Hannibal con una sonrisa burlona, sintiendo que los ojos de Will recorrían la pendiente de sus hombros de nuevo, furtivos y conscientes.  
Will chuffed una risa baja, avergonzada, sus colmillos de Omegan pequeños desnudos en una sonrisa. "No creo que la atracción pueda ser cuestionada; pero tampoco creo que ninguno de los dos esté interesado en una hoguera de quema rápida.  
-Ni nada tan banal como eso podría traernos satisfacción -murmuró Hannibal, extendiéndose para aflojar el cabello de Will de su frente, sonriendo por la forma en que se apoyaba en su tacto tan poco. "Pero si alguna vez estás tan inclinado, no hay ley que diga que no podemos disfrutar de alimentar nuestra pequeña llama".  
Will volvió la cara apenas un poco, sintiendo la muñeca de Hannibal. Incluso a través del perro húmedo, el jabón y el agua del pozo, el sabor a boca de su aroma alfa subió a la cima y Will lo atrajo, exhalando con un suave suspiro.  
-¿Qué comerías? -preguntó, con las manos acariciando distraídamente la cabeza del perro. Miró a Hannibal desde debajo de la pesada franja de sus pestañas, con una mirada aún más sensual por su inocencia.  
"Cualquier cosa," Hannibal dijo, su voz cayendo a un ronroneo husky.  
"¿Algo?" Will hizo eco, con las cejas levantándose. "Aunque todavía no estoy decidido a aceptar ... la plenitud de tus avances?"  
"Tus decisiones son tuyas", confirmó Hannibal. "Estoy contento de esperar hasta que decidas, preferiblemente a mi favor. Estar cerca de usted es un placer propio, Will. Todo lo demás es un regalo que es tuyo para dar cuando te plazca ".  
Le dio a Will una emoción visceral al oírlo, a reconocer que había entre ellos una vasta y voraz atracción que los placeres de la carne eran incidentales, algo que se experimentaba como culminación de su mutuo respeto, enriqueciéndolo aún más.  
"Con cada gesto que haces, cada aleteo de tus pestañas, cada toque de tu lengua en tu labio, cada levantamiento de tus ojos a los míos cuando me miras claro a mis profundidades, lo estás alimentando", dijo Hannibal. admisión se sentía tanto como oído. "¿Para abrazarte? Estar cerca de ti El mismo Croes envidiaría mi fortuna.  
Will se apoyó en su tacto apenas una fracción más antes de retirarse, sus ojos azules casi pardos a la luz de la lámpara, los ojos más hermosos que Hannibal había visto nunca. Dejó caer su mano de la mejilla de Will y se enderezó, convencido de que se había aclarado. Los ojos de Will lo rastrearon, anotando cómo abrió las puertas, primero a su propia suite y luego a Will, la opción de pie igual de ancha.  
Will no tuvo la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre el significado-Winston vio su oportunidad e hizo un respiro por ella. Salió del baño, recto a través de la cama de Will, y se zambulló bajo la falda en el escritorio de la esquina.  
¡Winston! Oh, mira lo que has hecho -dijo Will, mirando la ropa de cama manchada de huellas de pata húmedas y un rastro de gotas de hollín. Le pareció gracioso de alguna manera, su largo día y el absurdo de lo que acababa de suceder colisionando para crear una burbuja de diversión que simplemente no podía retener. Se rió, horrorizado pero divertido, y Hannibal miró furioso la escena que tenía delante.  
-Lo siento mucho -dijo Will, jadeando para respirar, pero incapaz de dejar de reír. -¡Oh, dioses, qué desastre!  
Hannibal se volvió hacia su suite y por un momento Will estuvo seguro de que iba a pasar por delante de él y llamarla una noche.  
En su lugar, tomó a Will por la cintura y lo llevó a su dormitorio, dejando las puertas de pie a su espalda.  
Cayeron enredados en la cama de Hannibal, agotados y riendo y húmedos por el baño de Winston, incapaces de soportar un momento más de pelea.  
"Esto es agradable", suspiró Will, sus piernas enredadas con Hannibal, los fuertes brazos de su marido apretados alrededor de él. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en el pelo sobre el corazón de Hannibal, burlándose y encendiéndose hasta que se calmaron, su respiración de noche.  
-¿Estás durmiendo ya? -preguntó Hannibal, respirando hondo mientras sus párpados se cerraban.  
-Mmm ... tú hueles a un perro mojado -dijo Will, con las palabras medio suspiro mientras se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de Hannibal, el frío de su ropa húmeda desapareciendo con el calor Alpha de Hannibal.  
“¿Debo decirle lo que huelen como?”, Preguntó a Aníbal, riendo cuando Will asintió y reprimió un bostezo.  
Presionó un beso en el templo de Will, tierno y suave, donde todavía se veía el más mínimo rastro de su magulladura. Con suave afecto, murmuró: -Huelas a casa.  
\- Will sonrió, inclinando su rostro hacia el de Hannibal, dejando que sus labios rozaban el de su marido cuando preguntó: -¿Y qué huele a casa?  
Sus dedos volvieron a moverse, las uñas rascaban ligeramente el pecho de Hannibal, una caricia cariñosa por un gato liso y peludo. Aníbal ciertamente ronroneaba como si fuera uno de ellos, un gruñido agradable que vibró a través del cuerpo de Will y bajó por su espina dorsal para enrollarse en la boca de su estómago.  
"El hogar huele a sol", susurró Hannibal, acariciando la larga espalda de Will en un suave trago. "Huele como el calor de tu piel cuando te sonrojas."  
Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron, apenas capaces de distinguir las facciones de Will a la débil luz de la lámpara del lavabo hasta que su vista se ajustó.  
-Huele a vino fino ya la menta de tus labios por la mañana -susurró, un agradable escalofrío recorriéndolo cuando la boca de Will presionó el pulso en su garganta, su corazón aceleró su paso en respuesta. "El hogar huele a dulzura febril y crema rica y el más débil rastro de sal."  
Esos dedos se deslizaban sobre la curva de su pecho, cepillando la delicada piel de un pezón tan ligeramente que parecía por accidente.  
"A veces", dijo Hannibal, su respiración inestable cuando las puntas de los dedos sensibles de Will trazaron el apretado nudo con una suave intensidad. -Huele a un perro mojado.  
Will se echó a reír, tirando de su húmedo muslo sobre la cadera delgada de Hannibal.  
-Espero -susurró, intercambiando las yemas de los dedos por su pulgar, burlándose de la carne sensible de Hannibal hasta que su pezón se mantuvo firme y firme. -Ese perro mojado estará más presente a partir de ahora.  
Hannibal gimió suavemente, su mano se atrevió a buscar la curva de la parte inferior de Will, que era tan perfecta como se había sugerido anteriormente. Estiró los dedos sobre el cálido y tenso músculo, dándole un apretado aprecio. -Sólo si me permites que te acompañe cuando sales. No querría perderme la oportunidad de ogle. "  
La risa baja de Will fue casi inaudible, desapareciendo a suave silencio y deseo. Apretó la mano sobre el pecho de Hannibal, sintiendo que el duro núcleo de carne se apretaba contra su palma, y le acariciaba de nuevo antes de estirarse ligeramente, disfrutando con el calor de Hannibal contra él, con su aroma y fuerza almizclados y la comodidad que sentía tan cerca de él.  
Hannibal se estiró con él, llevando su mano hasta el fondo redondo de Will hasta la curva de su espalda baja, la piel desnuda de Will cálida y acogedora bajo el labio hilvanado de su camisón. Will se tensó mientras Hannibal tocaba sus cicatrices, luego se calmó, relajándose contra él mientras la gran palma de Hannibal arremolinaba su piel y volvía a bajar con largos y suaves golpes.  
Presionado vientre a la barriga, era difícil confundir el calor que creció entre ellos, tanto más fuerte por ser involuntaria. Sus ojos se encontraron por apenas un latido en la penumbra antes de que sus labios hicieran, cuerpos que dibujaban junto con deseo lento pero insistente.  
La mano de Will se acurrucó contra la base del cráneo de Hannibal sin que él quisiera hacerlo, cada centímetro de él alcanzando a su marido en la oscuridad. El juego de su lengua era embriagador, un suave y suave aliento para ser besado a cambio. Will inclinó su cabeza y sus caderas arqueadas, su sexo moviéndose en respuesta, raspando agradablemente contra el cálido vientre de Hannibal. La presión de la mano hasta la base de su espina dorsal ardía como una marca, estimulando a Will a acercarse. Cuando la palma de Hannibal se dejó caer una vez más en una de sus mejillas, Will se arqueó a tiempo con sus impulsos, las caderas pulsando para presionar su sexo de engorde contra el vientre de Hannibal.  
Hannibal rompió el beso, arrastrando su boca sobre la mejilla de Will para morderse el lóbulo de la oreja, dejando caer sus labios en la garganta de Will y cubriéndolo con besos de succión. Will se retorció contra él, respirando con entusiasmo. Experimentaba ansiosa anticipación con un toque de nervios, aunque el dulce sabor de su deseo ahogaba todo.  
"Will", Hannibal respiró, apretando su trasero, tan redondo y firme en su palma, como un melocotón maduro mendigando un bocado. El calor de la piel de Will a través de la textura de su camisón y la frágil excusa de su ropa interior trajo a Hannibal a la atención temblorosa, asombrado de que alguien tan perfectamente delicioso como su compañero pudiera existir. Sus dedos se movieron por su propia voluntad, se encresparon, trazando la hendidura de las nalgas de Will para pasar entre ellos en cautelosa exploración, curiosa y buscando. Hannibal conocía la anatomía de un Omega, como cualquier médico cualificado debía hacerlo, pero aprender los contornos del joven cuerpo tonificado de su compañero a través del delgado material de su calzoncillo era una revelación de excitación inflamada. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta el estrecho anillo de la parte inferior de Will, recogiendo un ruido ahogado e indignado que él silenció con besos más profundos.  
"Will", gimió, su compañero arqueándose contra él mientras el toque rozaba su saco completo, despertando un pulso insistente a través del duro calor contra él. Él chupó la garganta de Will para distraerse, su respuesta a su marido tan fuerte que temía que podría avergonzar a los dos.  
Will pasó la mano por la nuca de Hannibal y su poderoso hombro, sobre su duro pecho y bajo su brazo a su lado. Los dedos que trazaban su hendidura eran sorprendentes y excitantes, la ligera sensación de las delicadas puntas de los dedos de Hannibal sintiendo a través de su ropa un doloroso placer que burlaba tanto como satisfecho. Los afilados dientes que le recorrieron ligeramente el cuello le llevaron a la piel un arrebato de piel de gallina y el deseo ardía en su vientre como un carbón vivo: el deseo de conocer y ser conocido, de sentir la sensación emparejada con la emoción.  
Para tocar a Hannibal y ser tocado a cambio.  
Aníbal encontró su boca una vez más en la oscuridad y lo besó, un gemido ahogado escapándose de él cuando Will se balanceó las caderas hacia arriba en un pequeño movimiento para retorcerse más cerca, la fricción un tormento completamente delicioso.  
-No sé qué hacer -susurró Will, sus palabras rotas por su respiración irregular, vacilaciones llevadas de crónica dudas elevando su fea cabeza para ahogarlo en incertidumbre.  
-Haz lo que quieras hacer -murmuró Hannibal, rozando sus labios curvos sobre Will en un breve y sin aliento beso-, excepto que me golpeaste con una trucha.  
La risa encantada de Will se tragó en otro beso profundo, y se aferró a Hannibal como una cuerda de salvamento, sintiéndose segura y segura contra su ancho pecho, su incertidumbre se marchitaba rápidamente ante el ánimo de Hannibal. Era emocionante y aterrador tener acceso libre al cuerpo poderoso y hermoso de su marido. Will no pudo resistirse a sus impulsos, no podía negar la emoción profunda que sentía con cada suave gemido que ganaba, cada beso aprobador, cada alabanza susurrada por los toques que se hacían más audaces y más curiosos con cada latido del corazón.  
Will devolvió la tierna adoración de Aníbal, devolvió esos dulces perezosos, dulces y suaves, buscando toques, persiguiendo un escalofrío por el valle de la espina dorsal de Aníbal, trazando un sendero sobre su costado hasta su vientre para encontrar donde el pelo comenzaba a espesar mientras bajaba. Le tocó el pliegue de la ingle y lo moldeó con los dedos, jadeando cuando el empujón del sexo de Hannibal se elevó contra él, despertando un latido de respuesta que resonó dentro de él. Se sentía vacío, pero lleno, como si esta necesidad pudiera desplegarse desde dentro como una flor que abriera pétalo por pétalo hasta que estuviera listo para ser hundido en sus profundidades. Su saco completo se tensó, se estiró hasta desnudar el camino, y Will gimió cuando Hannibal acurrucó las yemas de los dedos contra ese pequeño lugar húmedo y esperando de nuevo.  
El deseo de permitirlo era embriagador, inmediato e insistente como la necesidad que sentía durante su calor, y todo más dulce por no estar tan empapado en desesperación miserable.  
La respiración de Will cayó en un jadeo cuando la mano de Hannibal se deslizó lejos de su entrada apretada y no probada, volviendo hacia atrás para cepillar el frunce cerrado de su trasero antes de deslizarse hacia arriba y por encima de su costado. Aquellos dedos suaves y penetrantes se movían peligrosamente cerca de donde el propio sexo dispuesto de Will probaba los lazos de su ropa interior, empujando contra la tela para pulsar entre sus vientres. Lo quería tanto, y temido tanto, ese toque que le podría romper una vez por todas, porque seguramente, sin duda un placer tan dulce tenía un precio?  
Pero Hannibal no lo tocó, no entonces, todavía no. Retrocedió una fracción, una sombra en la oscuridad con un halo de luz dorada.  
-¿Puedo? -preguntó, sus dedos jugueteando con el dobladillo de la camisa de dormir húmeda de Will.  
Will asintió, su voz inestable cuando dijo, "Sí."  
Apoyado en su codo, cálido y amenazante en la oscuridad, Hannibal burló el material fino abierto poco a poco, revelando el vientre magro y sin pelo de Will como si desempaquetara un tesoro no destinado a ojos mortales.  
Hannibal encontró que las rodillas de Will, peligrosas como eran, no podían sostener una vela en la extensión de su vientre plano y plano. Se tomó su tiempo para tocarlo, sintiendo la textura de la piel suave de Will, la forma en que su cuerpo se apretaba y se movía a su toque. La respiración de Will salió en una exhalación de exceso de emoción cuando Hannibal se quitó el paño de un hombro, los dedos trazando la curva de su pecho y la boca se separó en aprobación silenciosa.  
Él era perfecto. Era poesía dada forma y respiración y vida, tan dolorosamente bella que Hannibal fijó este momento en su mente, acaparándolo avidamente para esas noches solitarias cuando su compañera no lo tendría, por un momento tranquilo cuando pudo capturar a Will en medio papel con los ojos desordenados y los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas enrojecidas una exquisita oda al amor.  
Will se estremeció ante el frío repentino, pero el calor de Hannibal lo persiguió, dejándolo seguro en la promesa de su esposo a él, sólo en la medida que él quería y no más. El impulso al tacto vino en los talones del impulso de saber, como si no hubiera parte de su marido que Will se contentara con dejar en el misterio, incluso hasta su piel. La intimidad era algo que ni uno de ellos estaba acostumbrado o que alguna vez había sentido que era necesario, sin embargo, se les vino naturalmente uno con el otro, y ninguno quiso detenerlo.  
Volvió a liberar su otro brazo y arrojó la camisón al suelo, desnudándose a la mirada de su marido, pero a sus calzoncillos. Podía sentir los ojos ambarinos de Hannibal buscando en su pecho y sus pezones se tensaron en reacción. Se mordió un jadeo, sus caderas se inclinaron en una breve y dura fricción que los hizo estremecer tanto, y despertó a su marido una vez más.  
-Tú eres absolutamente increíble, Will -murmuró Hannibal, fascinado por los pezones gruesos y gordos que oscurecían bajo su mirada, sombras gemelas de color en el pálido lienzo del cuerpo de Will en la oscuridad lamplit. Había una plenitud en el pecho de Will que lo atrajo, ni masculino ni femenino, pero perfectamente ambos, perfectamente ninguno de los dos. La forma fue realzada por el estilo de vida activo de su esposo, definiendo las suaves curvas de su pecho y creando dos pequeños puñados regordetes ofreciendo sus grandes pezones. Aquellos picos seductores se apretaron aún más en respuesta a la mirada apreciativa de Hannibal y susurró: -Tú eres muy sensible, ¿no?  
Will asintió con la cabeza, mojándose los labios, dolido por el deseo de que Hannibal lo tocara allí. Podía sentir el pulso de Hannibal resonar en el latido de la carne empujando entre sus piernas extendidas y fue agarrado con el deseo repentino de cerrar sus muslos a menudo discutido alrededor de ese volumen tentador hasta Hannibal se deshizo.  
Lo dejó simultáneamente consternado consigo mismo y dolorosamente excitado.  
Hannibal alzó la mano a la mejilla de Will, girándola para rozar sus nudillos sobre la curva de su mandíbula y bajar por su clavícula. Con un susurro gutural, preguntó: -¿Tú los tocas?  
-No -respondió Will, ruborizándose pero respondiendo-. "Me molesta incluso cuando mi ropa los roza, así que trato de no tocarlos en absoluto. Jimmy los ata para mí.  
Lo que realmente quería decir era que quería que Hannibal los tocara, y se mordió el labio para contenerla. Casi no pudo contener el ruido que amenazaba con escapar de él cuando Hannibal preguntó: -¿Puedo?  
Will asintió con la cabeza, el movimiento brusco pero seguro.  
Al deshacerse de la boca anticipadamente, Hannibal se movió y inclinó la cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Will para exhalar suavemente sobre un pico rojizo, un estremecimiento profundo corriendo a través de él al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Will gimió, arqueando la garganta en la ofrenda, con los ojos arrebatados mientras el cálido calor le rozaba el duro pezón. Tragó saliva con dificultad, apretando los dedos en el hombro de Hannibal, hundiéndose fuertemente cuando Hannibal pasó ligeramente su lengua por el pico tenso que se alzaba como si suplicara que le bromearan.  
Will sollozó, jadeando, forcejeando contra el agarre de Hannibal y empujando hacia arriba para sentir más de la lengua caliente y húmeda de Hannibal en su piel sensible. Otra puñalada trajo otro rubor de placer y se retorció, su carne palpitaba al tacto, tierna y dolorida.  
“Usted es muy sensible,” Hannibal susurro, un ronroneo profundo ronca que envía el aliento caliente se derrama sobre el pezón mancha de Will. Él gimió, un rubor que lo bañaba de las mejillas a las rodillas mientras su cuerpo respondía ansiosamente a los cuidados de Hannibal. El firme e instintivo empujón de la ingle contra la ingle probó la fuerza de Hannibal hasta el punto de que no estaba seguro si podía retenerla mucho más.  
Con los ojos medio cerrados en deleite sensual, Hannibal enrolló su lengua alrededor del pezón de Will y sujetó su boca sobre ella, succionando ligeramente, azotando el nudo puntiagudo con su lengua. Palmeó la suavidad de su pecho, acorralándolo para levantar mejor la carne caliente de Will en su boca para un suave pastoreo de sus afilados dientes.  
Will se inclinó contra él, el olor de su cuerpo repentinamente más fuerte mientras se retorcía, una dulce dulzura que Aníbal quería devorar en su fuente. Incluso la idea de que hizo una oleada a través de su sexo pesado y él amamantó más fuerte, las manos fuertes de Will apretando como él arqueó contra la boca de Hannibal, tirando de él para forzar sus cuerpos más cerca.  
Hannibal gruñó entre dientes y los movió a ambos, lo suficiente como para arrastrar su boca hacia el otro pecho regordete de Will, liberando su mano para tocar su otro pezón ancho, húmedo y resbaladizo. Él la rodó suavemente entre el pulgar y el índice, gimiendo por el modo en que Will gritó su placer en voz alta, a cómo su olor espeso se elevó en el aire para arrastrar sus instintos como cuerdas estrechamente enrolladas. Lo sació al oír a Will gritar así y lo empujó a hacer más, llenándolo con el deseo de Alfa de hacer que Will gritara tan alto que todos sabrían que se estaba ahogando de placer, así que no había duda de que él era completamente y completamente acariciado de sus rizos a sus adorables dedos de los pies.  
Will sollozó cuando su otro pezón fue amamantado, la presión de los labios y la lengua lo llevó a un frenesí de necesidad. Ojos brumosos de deseo, sus caderas se balanceaban con la necesidad, frotando su duro sexo contra el de Hannibal mientras hablaba y bromeaba con su pezón.  
-Annibal -gimió, una profunda y lánguida sensación que se desenrollaba a través de él y le llenaba de deleite sensual-. Aníbal lo amamantó con más fuerza, un placer doloroso que robó un pensamiento coherente y lo llevó a la sacudida de la liberación. ¡ Ah ! ¡Oh, dioses, Aníbal!  
Hannibal cerró los ojos, tomando su propio placer en los suaves gemidos de Will, en el latido de su sexo completo, en la forma en que esos delgados dedos volaban a enredarse en su cabello, instándole y tirando. Nunca había experimentado en su vida tanta necesidad, nunca había soñado que pudiera existir esa intimidad como ésta, que pudiera cambiar su vida de remoción estoica por este hambre insaciable única de Will.  
Los gemidos de Will llegaron a un tono febril y suplicante que igualaba el endurecimiento de su cuerpo. Hannibal respondió instintivamente al grito excitado de su compañero y levantó la cabeza para besar la boca de Will, tierna pero voraz, sabiendo que no tenía permiso para aliviar el dolor que habían causado el uno al otro.  
"Dígame que deje de hacerlo", suspiró, y lo dijo en serio, ambos sabiendo que era todo lo que tomaría. Una palabra, sencilla y corta, pero no fue la palabra que Will le habló.  
-No -susurró Will en su lugar. No te detengas.  
Inclinó la cabeza para acariciar el olor del cabello desordenado de Hannibal, gimiendo suavemente cuando la boca de Aníbal se clavó en él de nuevo. El dibujo de su pezón se afiló, casi un dolor que envió su mano volando la nuca de Hannibal para mantenerlo allí, instándole. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus amplios ojos miraron fijamente el techo, todo él perdido en un lugar donde el placer no tenía precio, sólo vino libremente para aquellos que se atrevieran a tomarlo.  
Hannibal le dio una última bofetada y metió la boca en el cuello de Will, buscando las marcas que había dejado en él y cubriéndolos con besos antes de pasar al gracioso movimiento de sus hombros, a la tentadora punta de su clavícula, el músculo embozado de su bíceps, cada centímetro que podía alcanzar, desde la curva de su cadera hasta los planos agitados de su vientre. Todo era precioso, todo era divino y fue obligado a rendirle homenaje. Y mientras tanto, Will se balanceaba contra él, el dulce arco de su cuerpo, suplicando todo lo suyo, enloquecedoramente tentador y distractor.  
"Lo que me haces", respiró Hannibal, los dientes se cerraron brevemente alrededor de la piel de la garganta de Will, una ligera concesión al instinto que le suplicó morder, hundir los colmillos y el cuerpo profundo y reclamarlo para bien y para todos.  
Pero nunca sería tan simple entre ellos, ni tan básico, y la complejidad de ello era un reto al que ambos se deleitaban.  
Envalentonado por los suaves elogios de Hannibal y su propio deseo, queriendo compartir en lugar de simplemente tomar, Will se agachó entre la prensa de sus cuerpos y patinó sus dedos buscadores sobre el volumen firme y caliente del sexo de Hannibal.  
Hannibal se retorció y Will le arrebató la mano, jadeando, "Lo siento ..."  
El resto de su disculpa fue sofocada por el repentino hundimiento de la lengua de Hannibal en su boca, los labios sellando los suyos en un beso hambriento. Los dedos de su esposo se movieron para agarrar su mano y colocar su palma abajo, más firmemente sobre el bulto que le dio un palpitar sensible contra su palma.  
Will se quejó en el beso, acariciándole, trazando la carne hinchada con su mano, su imaginación llenando detalles que el futuro podría proporcionarle en verdad.  
Hannibal gimió, empujando contra Will, presionando su mano sobre la suya de nuevo para impulsar más presión. Los fuertes dedos de Will le dieron forma a través de sus finos pantalones y se envolvió alrededor de la base de su sexo, dándole un firme apretón que le robó el aliento a Hannibal y le arrancó otro gemido. Aquellos dedos locos encontraron la piel suelta de su nudo y la exploraron, bajando más abajo para derraparse sobre la protuberancia gorda de su saco. Hannibal se movió ligeramente, volviéndose para darle más espacio a Will, recompensado por un cuidadoso pero curioso frotamiento que le hacía apretarse el vientre y arquear las caderas.  
Will se maravilló con el peso y volumen de él, el físico de un Alfa hecho para la cría, una fisicalidad remanente de los días cuando Alphas extendió su semilla muy lejos como podían, tan a menudo como podían.  
No queriendo perder ni un segundo de este momento con su hermoso esposo, Hannibal se distrajo de la mano inquisitiva y exquisitamente decidida de su cuerpo acariciando el cuerpo recortado y robusto de su pequeño compañero desde la curva de su cadera hasta la curva de su mandíbula. Ahuecó la ligera plenitud de su pecho mientras lo besaba tiernamente y tomó el pezón de Will con cautela, complacido por la manera en que Will gimió y se arqueó en su tacto, su mano exprimiendo un reflejo que arrancó un gemido gutural de la boca de Hannibal.  
Él lo ahogó sellando su boca sobre Will, un ronroneo, ronroneo ronroneo rompiendo de él. Cerró los ojos y prodigó los suaves labios de Will con atención mientras los hábiles e intuitivos dedos de su compañero descubrieron y probaron los nervios más sensibles de su prepucio, un tacto desgarrado que sentía agudamente a través del fino lino de sus pantalones.  
Hannibal devolvió el favor, un gemido gutural rompiendo de él cuando él tomó el sexo de su compañero y su nudo comenzó a levantarse en respuesta a su clímax inminente.  
La carne llena y caliente llenó su palma buscando, doblando su excitación cuando Will empujó contra él con un grito sobresaltado y sobresaltado de excitación, lenguas entrelazadas y bocas entrelazadas.  
Era mucho más íntimo de lo que habían pensado primero y mucho más agradable de lo que esperaban. Entrelazado con su marido, compartiendo besos y bromas, tocando hasta que el placer se derramó en temblor, liberación compartida jadeó contra la boca del otro, Will se vio obligado a admitir que estaba profundamente atraído por su pareja. No era su vínculo impropio. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Hannibal fuera un ejemplar ejemplo de un Alfa, fuerte y viril y en una posición de poder.  
Era la arruga en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando sonreía.  
Era la forma en que la expresión más diminuta podía mostrarse en su rostro, diciendo tanto sin decir una palabra.  
Era su risa, a veces gutural y abandonada, a veces sólo una profunda risita.  
Era el relámpago profundo y huesudo de sus ojos ámbar cuando tomó a Will en sus brazos y dijo: -Dioses, si te hubiera perdido ...  
Era la forma en que frunció el ceño cuando algo le disgustó, cómo sus pensamientos se reflejaban en sus ojos mientras pensaba en maneras de cambiar lo que no le gustaba, y cómo sin temor y confianza cambió esas cosas a partir de sí mismo.  
Era lo mucho que ya había cambiado, lo dispuesto que estaba a admitir lo que había hecho mal, lo ansioso que estaba de corregirse y reparar.  
Fueron mil pequeñas cosas que, tomadas en su conjunto, se convirtieron en un resplandor brillante en la oscuridad del corazón de Will, llenándolo de adentro hacia afuera, encontrando todas las grietas y remendándolas con algo mucho más valioso que el oro.  
Agradablemente agotado, completamente saciado, el aire saturado con sus aromas mezclados y sexo gastado, el corazón de Lecter-Graham tomaría su decisión, aunque su cabeza no lo supiera todavía. Sintió un alivio vasto y profundo que lo dejó relajado y contento, besando a su esposo mientras la lámpara se apagaba y los dejaba en la oscuridad, todavía acariciándose unos a otros a través de su ropa pegajosa, todavía recuperando el aliento.  
-Bueno, no diría que haya falta de ropa -murmuró Hannibal, depositando besos en la columna de la garganta de Will antes de acurrucarse en él, completamente en paz. Pero creo que es mejor que nos conozcamos.  
Will rió entre dientes, todavía palpitante con las réplicas del placer, incapaz de llamar una pizca de conmoción por las libertades que había permitido que su marido tomara con su persona ... o las libertades que había tomado a su vez.  
-Eso fue bastante educativo -susurró él, volviéndose hacia Hanníbal con el hocico, contento por su calor y por la forma en que Hannibal estaba tendido sobre él. "Nunca imaginé que se pudiera lograr mucho en la ropa interior."  
Hannibal se echó a reír, un suave ruido de sonido en el cómodo silencio. Besó el templo de Will, un tono de preocupación en su voz profunda cuando preguntó: -¿Eres feliz, Will?  
Will sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa curvando sus labios llenos. -Sí, Aníbal. Yo soy."  
Esperó a que el arrepentimiento le alcanzara, para que la preocupación se instalara, el temor que siempre sentía cuando algo iba demasiado bien por demasiado tiempo, pero no llegó. Era como si él fuera más fuerte para la presencia de Hannibal, más valiente, menos vulnerable a ser despojado de lo que era precioso para él. O quizás era simplemente que finalmente tenía algo precioso para proteger, algo demasiado caro para arriesgarse a perder después de todo este tiempo.  
"Es tuyo mientras lo desee, Will", le dijo Hannibal, como si sintiera el giro de sus pensamientos. "Nada te lo quitará, no si puedo ayudarlo."  
Colocó besos hambrientos, cariñosos y persistentes en la frente de Will, sus orejas, sus mejillas, nariz y boca, su garganta y sus hombros, mientras respiraba su nombre con reverencia.  
Sin duda se sintió reverenciado, se sentía atesorado.  
Pero más, se sentía amado , y lo que había sucedido entre ellos era el resultado de ese sentimiento, no la causa, y como debe ser.  
-Te lo devolveré más de lo que esperas -le recordó Hannibal, agachando a Will para mantenerlo caliente. -Por todo el tiempo que me quieras.  
\+ Will sonrió y acarició la cálida garganta de Hannibal, contento de meterse con su marido en los brazos de Morpheus.  
________________________________________  
Mañana trajo a la tripulación de la aldea junto con Abigail, de regreso de su viaje con su padre para reanudar sus funciones en Marsham Heath. Uno de los hombres del magistrado Crawford acompañó también a los trabajadores, el mismo joven oficial que había escoltado a Will el día anterior, para consternación de Will.  
-No quiero oír ningún argumento -dijo Hannibal, besando el ceño del rostro de Will al levantarse de su desayuno-. La vergüenza inicial de Will había muerto de una muerte rápida y definitiva bajo la incesante determinación de Hannibal de no reconocerlo, aunque se ruborizaba furiosamente cada vez que cogía a Hannibal mirando a su manera, como si supiera que su marido estaba pensando en anoche.  
En su defensa, Hannibal ciertamente lo fue.  
-Si no me acompañas hoy, entonces alguien estará contigo en mi lugar -insistió Hannibal. Uno de los hombres de Jack permanecerá en Marsham Heath hasta que regresemos a Hartford, Will. Yo insisto en que "  
-¡Esto no es necesario! -dijo Will, negándose a ser besado en buen humor, aunque esperaba que su marido siguiera intentando. -Mason Verger está siendo perseguido por tu señor Tier mientras hablamos y hay demasiadas personas ...  
\- Will -dijo Hannibal, y el suave reproche de su voz calmó las protestas de Will mejor que el beso que siguió-. -No puedo soportar la idea de que estés en peligro e incluso debes admitir que en algunas cosas eres terriblemente impulsivo.  
El ceño fruncido de Will regresó con toda su fuerza, pero esta vez fue más reflexivo, menos ofendido. No se resistió cuando Hannibal lo abrazó, abrazándolo con un suspiro de satisfacción.  
-Por favor, permítelo -dijo Hannibal, con la mirada fija. -Para mi tranquilidad.  
Will lanzó un suspiro, apagado, pero asintió con la cabeza.  
-Podrías venir conmigo -sugirió Hannibal, pero Will negó con la cabeza, diciendo-: No, hay demasiado trabajo por hacer y quiero estar aquí para las primeras etapas. Marsham Heath necesita una manipulación delicada y no la haré dañar por falta de atención.  
Hannibal arqueó las cejas y sonrió, diciendo: "Precisamente el argumento que debo usar para ti, Will. De hecho, cuando vuelva, intentaré seducirte.  
-¿De veras ? -preguntó Will, finalmente sonriendo.  
-No te haré dañar por desatención -bromeó Hannibal, ganándose una fuerte palmada en el flanco por su pericia. -Ah, pero espero que un día entero sin mí te haga más susceptible a mi seducción.  
-Me atrevo a hacer algún trabajo -dijo Will, sacando sus gafas y poniéndolas, con la mirada fija. -Así que te vayas.  
Hannibal inclinó la cabeza de Will con un suave toque bajo su barbilla y plantó un profundo beso en sus labios llenos, advirtiéndole, "Volveré pronto".  
Will mantuvo la mirada fija durante un largo instante, la sombra de las últimas particiones oscureciendo el azul vivo de sus ojos.  
Pero Hannibal sintió una emoción de victoria cuando su pequeño compañero dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, "Sé que lo harás, Hannibal. Un corazón fiel siempre te trae de vuelta a casa, ¿no?  
Hannibal sonrió, reconociendo el dicho y compartiendo un tranquilo momento de diversión con su marido. Se alejaron a regañadientes, Hannibal sosteniendo su mano hasta que, también, fue abandonado, aunque no sin un beso de despedida.  
Will alisó su chaqueta una vez que Hannibal estaba fuera de su vista, retrasando un momento antes de moverse a la ventana. Observó a su marido emerger en la unidad, moviéndose con rapidez y seguridad para montar su caballo. Se sintió bastante atrapado cuando los ojos de Hannibal se volvieron para encontrarlo allí en la ventana, atraído hacia él de una manera que desafiaba la explicación.  
Pero Hannibal sólo levantó la mano, un gesto que Will volvió a él con una sonrisa mientras su marido se alejaba. El dolor de la separación no era menos agudo, pero su corazón se iluminó por el conocimiento de que Hannibal volvería a él.  
Siempre volvía a él, Will podía sentirlo en su vínculo, y eso era suficiente para sofocar el dolor hasta un dolor soportable y sordo.  
Winston gruñó y Will se volvió, tan sorprendido al ver a Abigail ante él como para encontrar un perro antes que ella.  
-¿La señorita Hobbs? -dijo Will, sonriéndole. "Por favor no te importe Winston, él es amigable. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?  
-Señor Clarges, he venido a rogarte un favor -dijo ella, tan nerviosa que temblaba con la fuerza-. Necesito un momento a solas con tu marido, y siempre eres tan amable conmigo.  
-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué debes hacer tal petición, Abigail? -preguntó Will, su agitación visible levantando los finos pelos de su nuca.  
"Quiero decir, tú ... lo sabes ", dijo, una risa suave y frágil que la escapaba. Sus dedos se apretaron y se aflojaron en su delantal. Quiero decir ... compró ese sombrero para mí y has estado hablando con mi madre ...  
-Abigail, he comprado ese sombrero para ti, porque te encuentro una chica brillante y agradable y quería hacer algo amable por ti -dijo Will, cada vez más incómodo. -Annibal no tuvo nada que ver con eso.  
-No -dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, con los ojos en blanco-. El hilo de pánico atravesó su voz cuando dijo con más fuerza: " ¡ No ! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Sabía que tendrías celos!  
"¿Celoso? ¡Abigail! -dijo Will, y el tono de su voz hizo que Winston se pusiera de pie, de pronto alerta. -¡Abigail, por favor! ¿De qué estás hablando?"  
-¡Estás celosa porque yo he venido primero! -dijo ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas, ruborizadas de color brillante y la boca temblorosa. Las lágrimas estaban en sus anchos ojos azules, engrosando su voz. Will podía sentir su miedo, su incertidumbre, prácticamente saborear la desesperación en ella, el terror que su curso de acción era por todas las razones equivocadas y ella preferiría morir antes de admitirlo: la devoción de un niño a sus creencias, la imprudente tendencia de jóvenes a apostar todo en una sola jugada. -No puedes detenerme, ¿sabes? ¡Voy a decirle lo que pase!  
-Abigail, no tienes ningún sentido ...  
-¡Le estoy diciendo a lord Clarges que es mi padre! -dijo ella con las palabras sin aliento, como si se hubiera sorprendido. Su barbilla se inclinó cuando Will sólo comenzó a mirarla, horrorizada, y volvió a decir con vacilante fuerza: -¡Le digo a Lord Clarges que es mi padre !  
"¡Abigail, espera!" Dijo Will, pero ella se había ido en un trice, huyendo como una cierva antes del dardo del cazador.  
Will apresuradamente puso a Winston en su liderazgo antes de seguirla, no deseando que nadie fuera herido por un malentendido y ciertamente no quería que Winston mordiera en su agitación compartida. Él oyó su barril a través de la cocina y de la entrada de los criados, los gritos indignados de Cook rotos por el golpe de la puerta.  
"¿Mi señor?"  
Will pasó por delante del señor Thatcher y salió corriendo a tiempo para verla correr por el carril, con las faldas juntas en las manos y las piernas delgadas que palpitaban como pequeños pistones con la fuerza de su vuelo.  
-¡Abigail! -gritó, aliviado de no haber entrado en el bosque. -¡Abigail, espera! ¡No es seguro!  
La tripulación ya estaba trabajando duro bajo el ojo vigilante del señor Wells, pero intercambiaron miradas y una de ellas se levantó. -Ella está a salvo en el camino, milord.  
Will la vio irse, sintiéndose indefensa mientras la perdía de vista. Siete otras niñas como ella habían desaparecido en el aire, lo sabía, y esperaba que la luz del día y el estar en el sendero fueran suficientes para mantenerla a salvo.  
"¿Mi señor? Parece perturbado -dijo Mr. Thatcher, que se tambaleaba hacia el suelo, sin aventurarse en la grava, lo cual era peligroso para los pies inestables.  
-Estoy increíblemente perturbado, señor Thatcher -dijo Will, empujando a Winston cuando empezó a ladrar-. "Me temo que mis intentos de bondad sólo han resultado en sentimientos heridos".  
Mr. Thatcher asintió con la cabeza, aunque más bien dudó de que lo hubiera oído.  
"Su madre se ocupará de ella", dijo el viejo mayordomo, demostrando que Will estaba equivocado al respecto. -La señorita Hobbs ha sido terriblemente infeliz desde hace casi un año, milord. Es aterrador no tener un lugar donde pertenecer y encontrar que no eres quien siempre te dijeron que eres. "  
Will se estremeció, sabiendo lo suficiente como se sentía.  
-¿Sabes de dónde vino Abigail, señor Thatcher? -preguntó Will, su mirada implorante.  
-No puedo recordar, señor mío, que el tiempo pase como lo hace, -dijo Thatcher, con el rostro arrugado en el pensamiento-. "Los Hobbs nunca dijeron, sólo un día tuvieron una niña de la que nadie sabía nada."  
"Pero hubo rumores", confirmó Will, deseando llegar al corazón de este asunto.  
-Siempre hay rumores, mi Señor -dijo Mr. Thatcher, la desaprobación pesada en su voz-. -Algunos más creíbles que otros.  
-¿Había alguna vez rumores sobre mi marido? -preguntó Will, con los nervios afilados en la voz.  
El señor Thatcher lo devoró, luego sacudió la cabeza. -Nadie, mi señor.  
La ansiedad de Will hizo lugar a la perplejidad. -¿Dónde diablos se hizo una idea tan extraña?  
"¿Mi Señor?", Preguntó Mr. Thatcher, realmente sin escucharlo esta vez. Parecía muy preocupado, sin embargo, cuando Will se dirigió hacia el carril con Winston a su lado. "Señor, ¿a dónde vas?"  
-Para obtener algunas respuestas -dijo Will, alejándose de Marsham Heath con un propósito tan concentrado en su objetivo que nadie se atrevió a detenerlo. Incluso el joven oficial del magistrado Crawford parecía vacilar en acercarse a él, y optó por seguir a la preocupada, infeliz Omega desde una distancia segura mientras se dirigía hacia Moseley en busca de la verdad.


	32. Chapter 32

Will avanzó por el camino con determinación, Winston y su guardia pisándole los talones. Tenía la boca decidida y los ojos azules entrecerrados detrás del escudo de sus gafas. Estaba tan preocupado por el estado de ánimo de Abigail como por su seguridad, y sintió que aumentaba su indignación de que hubiera sido engañada tan cruelmente.

Alguien en algún momento a lo largo de la línea le había hecho creer a Abigail que era la hija de Hannibal, ya sea para tranquilizarla o para engañarla; de cualquier manera, él llegaría al fondo antes de que las cosas pudieran ir más allá. Decir historias para entretener era una cosa, pero deliberadamente engañar a un niño era algo que no podía soportar ni tolerar.

No había ni rastro de Abigail en el camino en el camino. El ahumadero estaba vertiendo su olor acre y desagradable en el aire cuando Will se acercó a la casa de los Hobbs. Ocioso lo notó de pasada, catalogando el hecho de que el Sr. Hobbs debe haber tenido éxito en ese aspecto, al menos.

Podía oír gritos adelante, la voz de Abigail levantada en negaciones histéricas, y aceleró el paso con preocupación, su guardia llamando una advertencia nerviosa después de él.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la cabaña, se abrió la puerta y apareció la señora Hobbs, con la pequeña caja de sombreros hermosa en la mano, con el rostro pellizcado y desencajado. Vio a Will y palideció, si tal cosa era posible dado su estado actual.

"Señora. Hobbs, "gritó, empujando la ventaja de Winston hacia el guardia, quien intentó alcanzarlo, dejando que Will avanzara. "¡Louise! Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte ".

"Por favor, mi Señor, solo tómalo y vete", dijo, miserable suplicando en su voz mientras corría hacia él. Parecía llorosa y perturbada, sus ojos azules se movían con la expectativa de la interrupción. Ella sostuvo la caja con el brazo extendido, un vano intento de mantenerlo a raya. "¡Ella está fuera de sí! ¡Ella no está pensando con claridad! "

"Señora. Hobbs, Abigail parece creer algo que es evidentemente falso ", dijo Will, y agitó una mano impaciente hacia el joven oficial para detenerlo en seco. Bajó la voz y se acercó a la señora Hobbs, diciendo: "¿Quién le dijo a Abigail que ella es la hija de Lord Clarges?"

"Por favor, mi Señor", dijo, temblando. "¡ Por favor , deja que mienta!"

"Señora. Hobbs, "dijo Will, incapaz de reprimir su Don frente a su angustia. "Louise ... ¡No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que se ha dicho! La felicidad de tu hija está en juego. Si crees por un momento que tengo malos planes para Abigail ...

"¡Por favor, no lo hagas !", Gritó, y se cubrió la boca como horrorizada consigo misma. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era pequeña y se rompió en lágrimas cuando dijo: "Solo hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, mi Señor. Por favor, no espero que nos entiendas o nos perdones, pero ¿qué opción tenemos?

Will la miró, la incredulidad llenaba sus ojos azules. "¿Qué estás diciendo?" Respiró.

"Solo queríamos un bebé", dijo, un sollozo que la alcanzó. "¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Y allí estaba ella, perfecta y bonita como tu quisieras. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer ?

"Señora. Hobbs- "

Fueron interrumpidos por la aparición del señor Hobbs en la puerta de la cabaña, atronador y frunciendo el ceño, el aroma rancio de él como una bofetada a los sentidos de Will. Se acercó a ellos rápidamente, con la ira grabando cada línea de su cuerpo tenso incluso hasta sus puños apretados.

"La tomamos", susurró la Sra. Hobbs, sus ojos azules se llenaron de desesperación pero la confesión se apartó de ella, como si una parte profunda de su alma anhelara la absolución que solo podía encontrar en la sorprendida mirada de Will. "Él no la quería de todos modos, ¿o sí? ¡No entonces, expulsándola de la casa como lo hizo! Miriam me la dio y devolvió la otra. No queríamos dañar, todo lo que quería era mi hija ...

"¡No tiene nada que hacer aquí!", Gritó el Sr. Hobbs, y el oficial se apresuró a interceptarlo, alarmado por sus gritos. Pero el señor Hobbs solo tenía ojos para Will, ojos llenos de miedo y desprecio.

"Ve", dijo la Sra. Hobbs, empujando la caja del sombrero contra su pecho, forzando a Will a agarrarlo para que no caiga al suelo, "Te lo ruego, te lo ruego, ¡ no para tratarnos duramente! ¡Solo quería tranquilizarla! Él no la querría después de todo este tiempo, ¿o sí? ¡No es nuestra Abigail!

"¡No me la quitarás!" Rugió el señor Hobbs, apenas notando que Winston gruñía y ladraba, sin prestar atención a las advertencias del oficial. Miró a Will, la oscuridad se filtraba como el aroma empalagoso de la decadencia. " Ella es mía, ¿ me oyes? Ella es mi hija ! ¡No tienes derecho a venir aquí, llenando su cabeza con cuentos de hadas! ¡Dándole regalos que no necesita! "

"Señor. Hobbs! ¡Debo insistir en que entres! ", Gritó el oficial, devolviendo la ventaja de Winston a Will para que entrara en el camino del señor Hobbs. La Sra. Hobbs, también, estaba tratando de calmarlo, lanzando miradas angustiosas y ansiosas hacia Will.

"¡ No puedes tenerla !" Gruñó Hobbs, y Will se sobresaltó por el rugido Alfa en su voz, por la locura que parecía romperse contra él como una ola sobre piedras. "¡Ella es mía !"

Will atrapó la mano de Winston, acortándola para mantener al perro furioso cerca de su costado. Con una mirada final e infeliz al caos que tenía delante, tomó firmemente la caja del sombrero, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia Marsham Heath.

"Informaré esto, mi señor-"

"No hagas eso", dijo Will, cortando al oficial mientras lo alcanzaba, su preocupación se reducía a la confusión. "Este es un asunto de familia privada. El magistrado Crawford no tiene ningún motivo para involucrarse ".

"Pero la señorita Abbie estaba llorando, mi señor", dijo el joven, y Will hizo una pausa para evaluarlo, viendo la preocupación en su rostro y la forma en que sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la casa, heridos.

"Constable", dijo Will, señalando cómo enderezó su postura cuando se usó su título. "Preferiría que no involucrases al Magistrado Crawford. Usted es libre de llamar a la familia Hobbs y ver por sí misma cómo le va, pero le agradecería que me lo dijera a su regreso ".

Hubo un momento de indecisión antes de que el joven oficial dijera: "Primero te veré con Marsham, mi señor, y te informaré".

"Gracias", dijo Will, sombrío mientras volvía a Marsham Heath y se preguntaba qué diablos le iba a decir a su marido cuando Hannibal finalmente regresó.

Felizmente ajeno a lo que sucedió en Marsham Heath, Hannibal llegó a la Capital en un tiempo récord, apelando en persona a la policía para que los detectives ayuden al Magistrado Crawford y encuentren el informe de Zeller esperándolo con el Sr. Buddish. El Sr. Tier había llegado y ya estaba en la búsqueda, y Zeller había regresado a Hartford para ayudar a localizar a Matthew Brown. La carta que Francis había traído a Will a su llegada se remontaba a la librea, según testigos que recordaban a uno de los muchachos que hablaba con el intimidante servidor Alfa de Mina, que apuntaba directamente a Matthew. Demasiado obvio, en opinión de Hannibal, pero él abordaría ese tema cuando se levantara.

No había otras pistas, ni ruidos en Hartford Town sobre los recién llegados ni a nadie sospechoso. El Sr. Hawkes y la Sra. Henderson habían interrogado exhaustivamente al personal, ninguno de los cuales recordaba intrusos ni a nadie que llevara a cabo asuntos clandestinos ni siquiera entre ellos, y mucho menos con alguien de fuera de la casa. La correa de la silla de Will no se encontraba por ningún lado, sin duda destruida por Matthew en el momento en que terminó de poner dudas en la mente de Will.

La razón aún se le escapó a Hannibal y lo dejó incómodo. En seis años de conocer a Will, el señor Brown tuvo todas las oportunidades para hablar en contra de Hannibal y avivar el fuego de la antipatía entre ellos. Su repentina implicación parecía, como Will había sugerido, más una distracción que la verdad.

Lo mantuvo pensativo a través de sus citas programadas y el proceso de referidos. Independientemente de lo que Will decidiera, Hannibal sabía que nunca podría volver a la vida que había vivido aquí en la Capital. Ahora que había vivido con Will y probado lo que realmente significaba la vida con él, nunca habría regreso. Su vida había desarrollado un límite distintivo: antes de Will y después de él. Después de haberlo cruzado, lo que había dejado atrás nunca podría compararse.

Sintió la atracción de la familia, la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con quienes amaba y quién lo amaba a cambio, empezando por Will. Él volvería a ejercer como médico de Hartford o no volvería a hacerlo, e hizo todo lo que pudo para poner sus asuntos en orden por ahora hasta que Will habló de su futuro.

Sin embargo, esa no era su única misión, y la razón más agradable para su viaje fue la que le agradó mucho más.

Los sastres estaban más que felices de verlo de nuevo, incluso más cuando les informó que no estaba aquí en su propio nombre, sino para obtener una copia de las medidas de Will y pedirle más ropa.

Al estar en el apogeo de su oficio, por supuesto lo llevaron a la sección Omegan de su tienda una vez que terminó en el lado de los hombres. La presencia de Hannibal fue bienvenida por tres Omegas magníficamente vestidos que estaban encantados de aconsejarlo, junto con una tienda atestada de clientes curiosos a quienes rápidamente se les mostró la puerta para su conveniencia.

Le mostraron estilos de abrigos, colores y telas, diferentes tipos de hábitos y chalecos, calzas y medias, todo tipo de cosas que un hombre podría pedir en nombre de su cónyuge. Haciendo un punto para ser un viaje de una sola parada, llevaban ropa interior, ligas, incluso algunos estilos de zapatos que podían pedir.

Hannibal se dio cuenta en algún momento que Will lo iba a aplastar con algo pesado para esto, pero esperaba que fuera su cuerpo deliciosamente sólido en lugar de otra mesa de marquetería. Pidió las últimas modas, todo tipo de chaquetas y chalecos largos, blusas con volantes, blusas lisas, los trajes largos de vestir con pantalones cortos, todo tipo de medias que tenían y todo tipo de ligas y corsés. Prendas de dormir, ropa de diario, ropa formal, ropa de montar, sombreros, guantes, pañuelos ... si lo tenían, ordenó que se hiciera según las medidas de Will.

"Sobre el tema de la ropa interior, mi Señor", se refirieron, un frente de determinación unificado mientras lo empujaban a la habitación trasera detrás de cortinas cerradas.

Hannibal vio el maniquí en exhibición en la pequeña alcoba y se quedó sin palabras por un momento por la delicada configuración de seda regada y finos encajes que llevaba. Su mente le proporcionó con mucha fuerza una imagen de Will usándola y se aclaró la garganta, diciendo: "No, queridos míos, temo por mi seguridad si mi marido debe usar algo así".

Hubo un suave murmullo de risa y un intercambio de miradas divertidas.

"Es la adición más reciente a la línea de lencería del continente", le dijeron, y uno de ellos -Nichola, pensó, aunque los tres eran tan idénticos en apariencia que tenía dificultad para distinguirlos- se movió para deslizar los dedos debajo del tramo de tela en la cadera del maniquí. El rosado de su piel era visible a través de la seda casi transparente y tenía el efecto deseado de encender su imaginación de nuevo. "La mayoría de nuestros clientes prefiere esto debajo en lugar de cajones, y lo soporta tanto aquí como abajo".

Un dedo laqueado se alzaba hacia el área del cofre, donde esperaba otro panel de seda, bordeado con suaves encajes y perfectamente bordado.

"Él ya es una amenaza para mi pensamiento racional", Hannibal les dijo, y descubrió que en su tienda de repente hacía mucho calor. "Me temo que podría expirar".

"Entonces, ¿deberíamos pasar a cosas más convencionales?"

Lo hicieron, y él ordenó la ropa interior pequeña, fina y habitual, que sabía que Will estaba acostumbrado, aunque sus pensamientos volvían a ese traje de seda y encaje.

Él estaba acordando su orden, incluyendo un hábito de montar tradicionalmente femenino y un sombrero de acompañamiento, cuando Nichola dijo: "Entonces, ¿supongo que esto será todo para ti, mi Señor? A menos que, por supuesto, hayas cambiado de opinión sobre la ropa interior.

Hannibal parpadeó, momentáneamente fuera de servicio cuando su mente erigió un palacio para Will y le agregó esa peligrosa prenda de ropa.

"¿Cuántos colores tiene?"

"Cinco hasta ahora, mi Señor", le informó Nichola, una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"Dame dos de cada uno", dijo Hannibal, resignándose a una muerte segura. "Y una orden permanente para los demás a medida que estén disponibles, si los quiere".

"Su cónyuge tiene mucha suerte de contar con usted, mi Señor", dijo Nichola, agregando la solicitud a su orden.

"Por el contrario", dijo Hannibal, pensando en Will en toda su gloria hosca y sus sonrisas encantadoras y agudo ingenio, "estoy más que de suerte de tenerlo".

El pedido de un armario tan grande requería una acción práctica para darle espacio, y le pidió al señor Buddish que enviara una carta de solicitud al Gremio de Carpinteros de Hartford, así como al Abuelo, advirtiéndole que la habitación de la Dama de la Dama en la Duquesa suite estaba a punto de encontrarse transformada. Pidió una bañera nueva mientras estaba en ella, una cosa grande y elegante que era dos veces más grande que la de su baño actual, y la vio en camino a ser instalada antes de moverse a lo largo del Row para adquirir otros regalos para su esposa, incluyendo hacer sus pedidos en Gideon's y Garnet. Había perdido suficientes cumpleaños y aniversarios de boda que podía excusar cualquier cantidad de exceso, y podría haber pasado el resto del día felizmente ordenando todo bajo el sol con la esperanza de que Will lo disfrutara.

Pero ansiaba ver a su pequeña compañera y se encontró cabalgando de regreso a Marsham a toda prisa antes de la hora del té, ansioso por reunirse con su esposo.

El patio era un caos de excavaciones y trincheras profundas, y parecía haber algo de consternación de que la línea de gas de Moseley no estuviera donde los planes de la ciudad afirmaban que estaba, si escuchaba correctamente mientras subía. Hannibal vio a Will en medio de todo, con la chaqueta y el pañuelo desechados, las gafas deslizándose por la punta de su nariz chata cuando señaló los planos. Había una marca de succion florida en su delicada garganta, desnudada por su cuello flojo. Cuando Hannibal lo vio, un ronroneo contento y posesivo se le escapó, un ruido que nunca soñó que haría en su vida, pero se sentía correcto y natural, y no se enojó.

Lo que no vio, sin embargo, fue el hombre del magistrado. Una rápida mirada le mostró que el guardia no estaba a la vista, para su consternación.

Winston corrió al lado de Hannibal, saltando y ladrando a pesar del relincho de advertencia del caballo. Desmontó y acarició la papada del perro, diciendo: "Hay un buen chico. ¿Has cuidado bien de Will por mí? Al menos puedo confiar en ti ".

Will lo vio allí y se alejó bruscamente del señor Wells y los trabajadores, una expresión de tan sombrío presentimiento en su rostro que la sonrisa de Hannibal vaciló.

"¿Will?", Preguntó, buscándolo por cualquier señal de que estaba herido, alguna pista de lo que había sucedido para poner esa mirada en su rostro. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está tu guardia?

Winston se precipitó entre ellos, emocionado de tener a sus dos personas una vez más cerca, sin verse afectado por la creciente tensión.

"Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, Hannibal", dijo Will, tan sombrío y sombrío que Hannibal tuvo la escalofriante y vertiginosa comprensión de que no tenía nada que ver con el guardia desaparecido, sino consigo mismo. En la fracción de segundo entre latidos, todo lo que pudo pensar fue que eso era todo.

Will iba a decirle que él había decidido.

Will iba a pedirle que se fuera después de todo.

"¿Hannibal?" Dijo Will, sus cejas se juntaron preocupadas cuando su esposo de repente se quedó completamente quieto, una estatua bronceada con su rostro divino dibujado en apretados planos de dolor.

Will se impulsó impulsivamente cuando su vínculo se sacudió, la sensación de hundimiento en su estómago era un testimonio de la angustiosa angustia de Hannibal. Tomó la mano de Hannibal, incluso tan sucia como estaba, apretando los dedos con el fino cuero de sus guantes de montar.

"¿Hannibal?" Dijo de nuevo, encontrando un atisbo de respuesta en esos distantes ojos ambarinos. Casi cayó presa del impulso de abrazar a Hannibal, y no pudo engañarse a sí mismo creyendo que era su instinto Omegan o su vínculo inapropiado, aunque no estaba listo para considerar la verdad de lo que realmente era.

"Lo siento", dijo Hannibal, dándose cuenta de que había alarmado inadvertidamente a su joven compañera, cuyo suave toque era un bálsamo calmante como ningún otro. "Estabas tan serio cuando me llamaste y parecías tan profundamente infeliz que temí por un momento que mi ausencia te hubiera decidido a ti".

"Decidió , no , Hannibal", dijo Will, apretando de nuevo en simpatía, el fuerte apretón de sus dedos traicionando su propio horror ante tal sugerencia. "Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, nunca te habría dado mi respuesta de esa manera". Me disculpo por preocuparte ".

El alivio de Hannibal fue tan grande que Will fue vencido por un momento, el cambio repentino trajo consigo la comprensión de cuán profundamente su decisión afectaba a su marido. No podía besarlo más en ese momento de lo que podía abrazarlo, a la mitad del día como lo estaban con un patio lleno de trabajadores curiosos, pero deseó poder hacerlo. Tuvo que contentarse con apretar los dedos con firmeza alrededor de su marido y ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa, que Hannibal le devolvió.

"Si me parece muy incómodo", dijo, maravillado de que la irritación tensa que lo había atormentado a lo largo del día pudiera desaparecer tan rápidamente con el regreso de Hannibal, "es solo porque una vez más me encontré con el Sr. Hobbs, y me dijeron algo muy cosas problemáticas que no puedo entender ".

"¿Te ha amenazado?" Preguntó Hannibal, la ira protectora se alzó ante la mención del Alfa que todavía no había visto. "¡Nunca debería haber ido sin ti! ¿Debo atarlo a mi lado para mantenerte a salvo?

"Eso no te iría bien", advirtió Will, con una sonrisa cansada curvando la comisura de su boca y una desaprobadora ceja caminando sobre su ojo azul ante la sugerencia.

"Bueno, aunque yo lo sé", suspiró Hannibal, aunque deseó poder atar a Will a su lado si eso garantizaba su seguridad. "¿Pero dónde está tu guardia?"

"Le pedí que volviera a visitar a la familia Hobbs", admitió Will. "Sé que se quedaría conmigo, pero he estado preocupado por Abigail todo el día".

"Will, admito que tus intenciones son admirables, pero es tu vida lo que me importa", dijo Hannibal, su desaprobación evidente en su boca. "¡Quizás debería realmente remarte! Y te han amenazado ...

"Mi guardia estaba conmigo entonces, Hannibal, y no me amenazaron", dijo Will, todavía profundamente perturbado cuando pensó en lo sucedido. "Advertido sería una mejor palabra para eso, y tienes mejores cosas que hacer con mi trasero que remar".

Le costó un momento de sorprendido silencio y se esforzó por sacar a Hannibal de su irritación, aunque no estaba más contento con la situación.

"¿Qué quieres decir con advertido ?", Preguntó Hannibal, apartando con firmeza el trasero de Will, remando incluido.

"¿Has hablado, por casualidad, con tu abuelo de la hija de Melinda?", Preguntó Will.

Hannibal buscó en su rostro, la confusión evidente en sus propias facciones ante el súbito cambio de tema, pero respondió de todos modos, "Algunos, justo después de tu caída. Dijo que había hecho arreglos para que ella viviera con la aristocracia terrateniente y asumió que estaba bien, con la sugerencia de que yo asumiera lo mismo ".

Los ojos azules de Will se cerraron, una expresión familiar de consideración absorbida cayó sobre su rostro.

"¿Will?" Preguntó Hannibal, tirando de él un paso más cerca de su mano, su voz bajando en un susurro. "¿Por qué me preguntaría eso? ¿Qué te dijo?

"¿El abuelo nunca mencionó cómo la envió lejos?" Preguntó Will, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Conocías a una mujer llamada Miriam, Hannibal?"

"No es que yo recuerde", dijo Hannibal, completamente confundido. "Será-"

"¡Señor Clarges!"

El grito los sorprendió a todos y Winston comenzó a ladrar, agitado.

Ambos se volvieron, su discusión se descarriló al ver al Magistrado Crawford que cabalgaba desde Moseley tan rápido como su caballo de aspecto hostil podía cargarlo.

"Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí, Lord Clarges. Hay algo que debes ver, "llamó Jack, desmontando. Uno de los chicos de la casa corrió para tomar las riendas de los dos caballos, alejando a los animales que resoplaban del perro nervioso e incluso a las personas más ansiosas.

"Has encontrado a uno de los niños, ¿no es así?" Will adivinó, inclinándose para calmar a Winston y frotándose las orejas gruesas, tanto para consolarse como el perro, aunque los dedos de Hannibal alrededor de su otra mano se calmaron. el suyo

"Por favor", dijo Jack, con la columna recta y los hombros al cuadrado, su mirada directa pero seria, "será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo".

Preocupado, Hannibal soltó la mano de Will con un último apretón y se movió junto con él cuando Jack se alejó. "No es necesario que vengas, Will, si prefieres".

"No, todo está a mano aquí", dijo Will, y le dio unas palmaditas a Winston, quien respondió a una plétora de órdenes que Will sospechó que una vez había sido un compañero atesorado. Tomó la peluda cabeza del perro en sus manos y le dijo con firmeza: "Quédate aquí, Winston. No huyas o es el baño para ti otra vez ".

El perro los observó irse, con las orejas puestas y los ojos ansiosos, pero obedeció al final. Una noche, solo en el bosque, había obrado un milagro sobre el perro inteligente, había encontrado Will. Se quedó quieto incluso cuando desaparecieron en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

"Estaba explicando cosas a los detectives que enviaste, Lord Clarges", dijo Jack, tomando un camino que conducía de vuelta a Marsham Heath, pero más adentro, "cuando me llamaron por una emergencia".

"No puedo imaginar qué tipo de emergencia podría ocurrir aquí", dijo Hannibal, incómodo al ver lo cerca que estaban de Marsham, incluso si estaba en el bosque.

"Este tipo", dijo Jack. Hizo un gesto hacia él en ofrenda y Hannibal miró hacia adelante, por un bendito momento incapaz de darle sentido a lo que estaba viendo.

La emergencia a la que el Magistrado Crawford había llamado para que presenciara fue el descubrimiento de un cuerpo, una cabeza curtida sobre una pila de manos y pies colocados precisamente en una configuración que desafiaba la comprensión.

"Buenos dioses", suspiró Hannibal, sacando su pañuelo para cubrirse la nariz, Will siguiendo su ejemplo. El viento se volvió y el olor a descomposición se hizo abrumador, un hedor maduro y podrido que casi hizo arder a Will. Parecía permanecer en su garganta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para saborear. Cerró los ojos durante un largo momento, solo para abrirlos con afrenta cuando Jack le preguntó sin rodeos a Hannibal: "¿Estás seguro de que debería estar aquí, Lord Clarges?"

"Por supuesto que puede estar aquí", dijo Will, deliberadamente malentendiéndole. "Hannibal fue médico durante su tiempo en la guerra; un espectáculo como este apenas lo sacudirá ".

Hannibal dejó caer su pañuelo y abrió la boca para hablar, solo para cerrar sabiamente otra vez. Se conformó con asentir con la cabeza, su expresión sombría firmemente fija en su lugar para ocultar su asombro impresionado con el insulto de Will.

Jack frunció el ceño, pero tomó la respuesta de Will con calma, sin sentirse perturbado en lo más mínimo.

"¿Reconoces a esta persona?" Preguntó Will, el hedor olvidado cuando su Don comenzó a ocuparse de los detalles. Incluso decadente y dejado a merced de los elementos, el rostro era claramente femenino, o Omegan, uno. No se veía ningún pelo, ya sea esquilado antes de colocar la cabeza o perdido por el viento y las criaturas pequeñas que anidan. "Esta es una de las chicas desaparecidas, ¿no?"

"No podemos ser positivos, pero sí, podría ser Daphne Woodward. Había un amuleto con el cuerpo; era uno que ella siempre usaba. Su madre se la dio a ella por protección ", dijo Jack, y atacó a sus hombres cuando llegaron," No pise nada ".

Hannibal hizo una mueca ante su volumen, pero apenas lo notó. En cambio, dijo: "Necesito mirar más de cerca, Hannibal".

"Tal vez no deberías ver el cuerpo de cerca, mi Señor", dijo el Magistrado Crawford, inquietud arrugando las comisuras de su boca.

"Tonterías", dijo Hannibal, erizado. "Si él dice que necesita verlo, entonces déjalo mirar".

"Puede sorprenderlo"

"No tiene ningún déficit de audición o de mente, Magistrado, que no puede razonar con él directamente", le informó Hannibal, agravándose cada vez más en nombre de Will. "¡Aunque te deseo la mejor de las suertes!"

Los dedos de Will rozaron brevemente su antebrazo y la tensión se evaporó. Hannibal respiró hondo y se mordió la lengua, sabiendo muy bien que Will era más que capaz de defenderse.

"Magistrado Crawford, si veo el cuerpo, podría ayudarme a entender qué le sucedió", dijo Will, sombrío pero decidido. "Por favor, no es una curiosidad morbosa lo que me impulsa, y tengo una constitución abundante".

Jack no estaba feliz ni asentado, pero se apartó a regañadientes, permitiendo a Will una inspección más cercana de la señorita Daphne Woodward.

Más bien, lo que quedaba de ella.

Will se agachó y se ajustó las gafas, tomándose un momento para calmarse mientras lo hacía. Fue difícil, pero se obligó a mirar. Tan terrible como era ver a un humano reducido a tal horror, él buscó su bien con la esperanza de que las piezas se juntaran para él en esto como lo hicieron para él de muchas otras maneras. Ella merecía que le entendieran sus últimos momentos. Ella se merecía justicia, esta niña fue arrancada de los brazos de su familia y dejada en el bosque como un montón de basura.

' Partes que no pueden ser usadas ...' La idea se unió y Will frunció el ceño, su mente omitiendo el propósito para un humano.

Fue, desafortunadamente, variado e insano hasta el extremo.

"... animales salvajes, por supuesto ..."

Apenas escuchó la explicación de Jack Crawford de lo que vio. Bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo y pudo sentir la oscura y entrelazada presencia de algo indescriptible tomando forma, una bestia rabiosa agachándose sobre este desafortunado niño con mala intención.

"Me dieron a entender que los grandes depredadores son desconocidos en estos bosques", dijo Will, enderezándose y alejándose, la mitad de él aún giraba hacia adentro para inspeccionar lo que había visto. "¿Cómo ha sido la caza?"

Jack miró a Hannibal, quien ladeó la cabeza en clara advertencia para no buscar su aprobación.

"Lean", dijo Jack. "Los granjeros están matando el doble de lo que suelen hacer. La toma fue mala este año desde los campos y ha sido difícil complementarla con un juego pequeño. Incluso los cazadores furtivos vienen con las manos vacías. Los cazadores van más lejos, probablemente cómo terminaron aquí ".

"¿Así fue como se descubrió el cuerpo?", Preguntó Will, cerrando su observación en el fondo de su mente. "¿Alguien cazando en los terrenos?"

"No pregunté y él no dijo nada", dijo el magistrado Crawford. "Teniendo en cuenta lo que se encontró, tenemos problemas más grandes en nuestras manos. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No estoy ... lo suficientemente seguro como para decir", dijo Will, tragando con dificultad, no le gustaba el sabor de los pensamientos que estaba entreteniendo. No estaba seguro de lo que había aprendido y necesitaba dejar que los detalles tomaran forma. "Esta persona ... él es ... Lo que les está haciendo, les está mostrando a todos que esta chica, estas chicas , si este es realmente un patrón, es suya. Le pertenecen y es importante que todos lo sepan ".

"¿Crees que los encontraremos a todos de esta manera?", Preguntó Jack, silenciosamente furioso. "¿Crees que todas las chicas desaparecidas fueron dejadas en algún lugar del bosque?"

"Ella es una de las muchas personas tomadas que coincide con la descripción", le recordó Hannibal, observando a Will con cautela mientras se ponía pálido de repente. "Es lógico que estén aquí, en alguna parte, todos ellos. Y una vez que alguien sea colocado, se vería obligado a buscar otro para llenar el vacío que dejó ".

"Si son suyos, entonces ¿por qué abandonar sus cabezas, manos y pies?", Reflexionó el magistrado Crawford, refiriéndose a los tristes restos de lo que había sido una joven, su potencial reducido a nada por el deseo de un loco loco.

"Supongo que eso depende de su propósito", murmuró Hannibal. "Y en qué otro lugar podría encontrar a estos niños".

"No habrá cazado fuera del pueblo", dijo Will, su voz se fortaleció, una expresión familiar de impaciencia en su hermoso rostro mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¿Crees que tiene un resentimiento específico contra las chicas de este pueblo?", Preguntó Jack.

"Algunos de ellos, sí, claramente", dijo Will, su respuesta breve y abrupta e indicativa de un profundo pensamiento. Para su crédito, Jack ni siquiera pestañeó ante la forma brusca de hablar de Will. De hecho, pareció aliviado por eso. "¿Tal vez uno de ellos lo ofendió o rechazó sus avances? Quien quiera que sea, está lo suficientemente familiarizado con Moseley y estos niños para tenerlos a solas, ya sea persuadiéndolos o midiéndolos. Yo solo ... Hay algo que me falta acerca de esto ".

Jack miró con recelo a Hannibal, su expresión se volvió cautelosa y vigilante. Cautelosamente, dijo, "Todos nos estamos perdiendo algo, aquí. La verdadera razón por la que se lleva a estos niños ".

"Estas chicas no son lo que él quiere", dijo Will, mirando el cuerpo otra vez, distante esta vez, tratando de separarse de la voraz necesidad que se había tragado a ella casi en su totalidad. "¿Qué harías, magistrado Crawford, con algo que atesoraste y quisieras conservar?"

"Protegerlo" fue la respuesta sin titubeos.

"Ciertamente no lo descartarías en una pila en el medio del bosque", dijo Hannibal, observando la creciente agitación de Will. "Habiendo tomado lo que querías de él".

"No, no lo harías", dijo Will, un temblor se apoderó de él. Se humedeció los labios, el gesto nervioso pero todo lo que podía hacer frente a lo que sus pensamientos le estaban ofreciendo.

"Si pueden ayudarnos, mis Señores, entonces lo que sea que piensen, no importa cuán extraño sea, tienen que hablarlo". Daphne Woodward tenía solo seis años cuando fue secuestrada, "dijo Jack, la palabra cayó de sus labios, redondeada con desaprobación. "Me resulta difícil imaginar qué tipo de monstruo podría lastimar a un niño".

"No es tan difícil de imaginar como uno podría desear", murmuró Will, frunciendo las cejas. Se perdió por completo la mirada de reojo de Jack hacia él.

"Mi esposo tiene una gran imaginación", dijo Hannibal, sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo antes de que Jack hiciera sus propias suposiciones. "Su percepción es, a veces, extraña".

"El regalo de la imaginación", reflexionó Jack, ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba a Will. "Si pudiera tomar prestada tu imaginación, Lord Clarges".

"Cuente con la suerte de que no puede, Magistrado Crawford", dijo Will, sombrío y tranquilo mientras miraba hacia abajo a los restos. "Al final es más una carga que un regalo".

"Lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lord Clarges, si pudiera salvar incluso a una de estas chicas", dijo Jack, fijando a Will con una mirada fija llena de tal insistencia que Hannibal se interpuso entre ellos, rompiendo su línea de visión.

"Creo que hemos hecho todo lo posible aquí, Jack", dijo Hannibal, alcanzando a Will para ayudarlo a moverse. "Por favor, mantennos informados. Y si encuentras más cuerpos, ¿nos lo dirás?

"Sin duda lo haré", dijo Jack, frunciendo el ceño ferozmente. "Y me temo que estarás viendo más de mí muy pronto, Lord Clarges".

Will estaba en silencio y pensativo en su camino de regreso a Marsham, lo suficiente como para que Hannibal abordara el tema diciendo: "Sé que lo he comentado antes, Will, pero su percepción me parece verdaderamente extraña".

"No es lo suficientemente extraño como para ser de alguna ayuda", dijo, frustrado. Se subió las gafas a la nariz respingona, resoplando frustrado. "Es como si hubiera una sombra frente a mí, revoloteando como una telaraña en el crepúsculo, apenas visto pero sentido".

Hannibal frunció el ceño, considerando las palabras de Will. "Sabes que tienes más piezas de este rompecabezas de lo que crees, y te frustran".

Will soltó una risita, una desagradable explosión de sonido tan fuera de lugar en un día tan hermoso como el horror que habían dejado atrás. "Tener piezas de un rompecabezas en particular nunca ha sido un problema para mí, Hannibal. Desde que era un niño, siempre he sabido más de lo que debería, sentía más de lo que debería, como si cada persona con la que había visto a alguien fuera alguien a quien había conocido toda la vida ".

Hannibal dirigió una mirada curiosa hacia él, preguntándose qué significaba. "Eso debe haber sido muy preocupante para ti, especialmente cuando eras niño".

"Lo fue", dijo Will, con los nervios haciendo que su discurso fuera abrupto. "No lo entendía y solo sabía lo que mi padre me enseñó, que era que mi hábito , como él lo llamaba, era inquietante para los que me rodeaban y me hacía aún más inusual de lo que ya era".

Los agudos colmillos Alfa de Hannibal destellaron en un gruñido repentino y silencioso ante eso. "Tu padre no tenía ningún derecho o razón para obligarte a creer que eres algo más de lo que eres".

"¿Y qué es eso?" Preguntó Will, girándose para mirarlo. Su compostura era delgada como el papel para el ojo entrenado de Hannibal, tan delgado que se preguntó cómo lo había engañado alguna vez. Debajo de la superficie de este severo y abrupto joven había alguien que acababa de mirar los lastimosos restos de una vida humana y había sacado conclusiones de las que incluso Hannibal estaba sorprendido.

Will ladeó la larga evaluación de Hannibal de él, y preguntó: "¿Cómo me ves, Hannibal?"

Hannibal no habló al principio, pero cuando lo hizo, el respeto y orgullo se hizo evidente en su resonante voz de Alpha cuando dijo: "Te veo como eres, Will, brillante, hermosa, intrigante ... y peligrosa".

Will quedó desconcertado por esa sumatoria, el orden no se perdió en él.

"Tú eres el Lobo en medio de las ovejas, Will", ronroneó Aníbal, haciendo sonrojar a Will en las mejillas. "Impredecible y completamente poco común".

La comparación de Hannibal lo complació lo suficiente como para traer una sonrisa genuina a sus labios carnosos. Pasó su brazo por el de su marido y dijo: "Esa es una gran mejora de la última vez, Hannibal".

"Y muchas menos tazas de té destruidas por eso", dijo Hannibal, cubriendo la mano sucia de Will con la suya. "Sea lo que sea, Will, lo que sea que este regalo tuyo esté tratando de decirte, lo encontrarás".

"Tu fe en mí es injustificada, temo".

"No en lo más mínimo", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo. "Si hay algo por encima de todos en los que se destaca, Will Lecter-Graham, es sorprendente".

Miró a su hermosa compañera, cuyos ojos se dignaron a ser de un azul vivo esta tarde, brillantes pero pesados con pensamientos detrás del escudo de sus gafas.

"Y yo, por mi parte, siempre estoy encantado con una sorpresa".

"Entonces tengo otra para ti", dijo Will, jugueteando con sus gafas en un raro espectáculo de nervios. Respiró profundamente y lo soltó, diciendo: "Abigail Hobbs me confrontó momentos después de que te fuiste esta mañana. Ella me rogó que pidiera un momento de su tiempo para ella. Ella estaba bastante decidida, Hannibal. Parece tener la impresión de que eres su padre y quería decírtelo ".

Hannibal frunció el ceño confundido y sacudió la cabeza. Después de un largo momento de desconcertado silencio, se las arregló para decir: "Honestamente puedo decir que eso me sorprendió".

"No pude encontrar una forma graciosa de advertirte", se lamentó Will. "Lo siento, Hannibal. Fue bastante impactante para mí escuchar. Debe ser doblemente así para ti ".

"¿Por qué demonios debería pensar eso?", Preguntó Hannibal, desconcertado. "¿Y por qué ella se acercaría a ti?"

"Pensó que habías comprado el sombrero", admitió Will, deseando que hubiera alguna otra manera de confesar lo sucedido, de suavizarlo de alguna manera. "Ella asumió o deseó o deseó que fuera un regalo de un padre para su hija. Alguien le ha hecho creer que ella es su hija, Hannibal. Y creo que esa persona es Louise Hobbs ".

"Eso no tiene sentido", dijo Hannibal, su voz adquiriendo un gruñido Alfa que hablaba de su malestar. "¿Dónde podría alguien tener la idea de que tengo un niño suelto en el mundo?"

"Es por eso que volví a su cabaña, así que podría preguntar lo mismo", dijo Will, los dos deteniéndose en el camino justo antes del desorden del patio. Winston los vio y se acercó lentamente, sin saber si estaba permitido, agitando la cola como loco cuando Will le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. "Señora. Hobbs me detuvo antes de llegar a su casa. Ella me devolvió el sombrero y me rogó que no tratara duramente con ellos. Ella dijo, ' él no la quería de todos modos, no la envió fuera de la Casa como él lo hizo '. También dijo que una persona llamada Miriam le entregó Abigail y puso a otro bebé en el lugar de Abigail.

Los ojos ambarinos de Hannibal fueron arrojados a un lado, sus pensamientos se desbocaron. Se levantaron para encontrarse con Will con la sombra de un parpadeo. "¿Es por eso que preguntabas por la hija de Melinda?"

"Fue todo lo que pude pensar", dijo Will, frustrado por lo poco que sabía. "Pensé que quizás tenía algo que ver con ella. De lo contrario, nunca habría forzado, pero no tienes hijos y la única que podría confundirse con la tuya sería la hija de Melinda ".

"Nadie sabía sobre el embarazo de Melinda", dijo Hannibal, profundamente preocupado. "Ella mantuvo en su habitación la totalidad de su estadía en Hartford House y no hubo trabajo para traicionar su estado".

"Me gustaría hablar con Louise en persona con usted presente", dijo Will, inclinándose para acariciar a Winston en un gesto ausente de afecto. "¿Tal vez podríamos convocarla a Marsham Heath?"

"¿En medio de todo este alboroto?" Preguntó Hannibal, tocando su lengua con su labio inferior, sus colmillos Alfa brevemente visibles. "Sería mejor hablar con ella en su casa".

"Preferiría hacerlo en un lugar donde su marido no esté presente", dijo Will. "Se enojó violentamente cuando me vio, Hannibal, y no fue únicamente mi ser Omegan lo que lo molestó. Estaba aterrorizado de que hubiera venido a robarle a Abigail. Lo que sea que hayan hecho, sin embargo llegaron a ser los padres de Abigail, lo hicieron de una manera que los tiene a los dos muy asustados de que tengamos la intención de llevarla ".

"Las personas asustadas son peligrosas", murmuró Hannibal. Se movió para agarrar la sucia mano de Will y besarle los nudillos, saboreando la dulzura de su piel bajo la tierra arcillosa de Marsham Heath. "Estoy muy contento de que hayas tenido a alguien contigo, Will. Y Hobbs debería estar muy contento de que él no te haya hecho daño, para que no se enfrente a las consecuencias. Le preguntaré al abuelo los detalles de los involucrados en llevar a la hija de Melinda a su nueva familia para que podamos descansar en eso. "

"¿Y qué pasa si él menciona a una mujer llamada Miriam?" Will preguntó en voz baja, dándole un apretón compasivo. "Hannibal, si por casualidad Abigail es realmente la hija de Melinda ..."

"Si el abuelo menciona a Miriam, entonces tenemos una advertencia de que la señora Hobbs está diciendo la verdad como ella lo ve y podemos seguir adelante en consecuencia", dijo Hannibal. "Honestamente, no puedo soportar la idea de que ella esté aquí, Will, bajo la amenaza de un asesino acechando en el bosque. Me incita a acciones precipitadas que no serían justas, ni para Abigail ni para ti o para mí, si descubrimos que no hay posibilidad de que ella sea la hija de Melinda ".

Will asintió, sus propios impulsos reflejando los de Hannibal. "No, eso solo causaría más resentimientos por todos lados. Abigail está a salvo con su madre y su padre y no deberíamos interrumpirlos sin ningún motivo. Es por eso que hice que el alguacil los revisara. Estaban muy angustiados, incluyendo a Abigail ".

Hannibal exhaló un profundo suspiro, recurriendo a la calma de Will, y dijo: "Podríamos resolver esto muy fácilmente si tenemos la prueba escrita del Abuelo de que la hija de Melinda está en otra parte, si realmente creen que Abigail es esa niña. Pero es muy probable que esto no sea más que un malentendido, Will. Más de una madre joven ha nombrado a un par el padre de su hijo por desesperación o por sueños. Puede ser simplemente un caso de identidad equivocada. No puedo decir si eso me tranquiliza ... o me decepciona ".

"Tienes que saberlo con certeza, Hannibal", dijo Will, su voz se convirtió en un ronroneo persuasivo. "Creo que deberíamos averiguar qué le sucedió a la hija de Melinda y tranquilizarnos. Quizás ayude a descansar la memoria de Melinda si sabes que su hija está a salvo, feliz y bien ".

Hannibal sonrió, una pequeña y triste sombra de su habitual sonrisa fácil. "Tienes razón, por supuesto. Debería haber preguntado por ella mucho antes que ahora. Mi culpabilidad me ha detenido muchas veces, y ha creado más culpa al hacerlo. Es desesperadamente difícil liberarse de ese círculo ".

"Te ayudaré", dijo Will, y cuando Hannibal alzó su mirada ambarina, Will agregó con una sonrisa irónica: "Después de todo, me atraen las cosas que necesitan mi ayuda, ¿no es así?"

"Sí", dijo Hannibal, para tener el asunto a mano y las opciones disponibles. "Parece que lo eres, Will".

No fue la última sorpresa de los días de Hannibal, y la siguiente fue una que no le agradó, considerando todas las cosas. Llegó en la forma de la tía Margaret que llegó a través del carruaje del conde de Bredon momentos después de que él y Will habían entrado a recoger el té.

Afortunadamente, pensó Hannibal, desesperada cuando se posó en el patio totalmente desmantelado de Marsham Heath, el conde de Bredon no la había acompañado.

"¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre las sorpresas otra vez, Hannibal?" Inquirió Will, sonriendo cuando su esposo lo miró tristemente. "¿Y ninguna tía Grace o tío Robert? ¿Cómo nos llevaremos?

"Mi familia es mejor tomarla en pequeñas dosis", Hannibal, echando otra mirada a la ventana. Winston soltó un aullido, lo que Will estaba considerando su tono coloquial, y Will se inclinó para acariciarle las orejas cuando Hannibal dijo: "Y estoy seguro de que tía Margaret transmitirá todo en detalles que nadie escuchará ya que todos son sordos como mensajes".

"Subiré las escaleras para ponerme presentable", dijo Will, riendo suavemente ante el resumen de su marido y enderezándose para ir hacia las escaleras, con Winston pisándole los talones. "Cuando baje, nos encargaremos de esto juntos". Tu abuelo dijo que llamaría la tía Margaret.

"Sí, lo hizo, pero esperaba que fuera en Hartford", admitió Hannibal, lanzando un suspiro cuando su tía merodeaba en el camino para husmear lo que los trabajadores estaban haciendo. Se giró para llamar por encima de su hombro, "¡Le escribiremos al abuelo esta noche! No pienses que lo he olvidado ".

"Cada crisis viene, gracias", dijo Will, subiendo las escaleras, pero no sin previo aviso, "No intentes escaparte de ninguna ventana sin mí".

Hannibal sonrió, deseando irónicamente que pudiera hacer eso, pero el señor Thatcher finalmente llegó a la puerta y admitió a su tía abuela en una nube de dulce perfume y la fragancia floral única de las Alfas femeninas de su familia.

Era una fragancia que lo tranquilizó a pesar de su irritación, evocando una niñez de reconfortantes abrazos e indulgencias, incluso tan espinoso y resistente como lo había sido, sus tendencias alfa empeoraron por el trato que había recibido en casa. Pero su familia nunca había dejado de amarlo, ni por un solo momento, ni a él.

"¡Dios mío, querida! ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ", Preguntó la tía Margaret, tendiéndole su sombrero y su chal al señor Thatcher, apoyándose en su bastón. "¿Estamos en guerra con los duendes?"

"Moles, tía Margaret", dijo Hannibal, tomando su mano regordeta.

Ella lo miró, pero lo dejó escoltarla hasta el modesto pequeño salón de Marsham Heath, donde las cortinas abiertas admitían el fuerte sol de la tarde.

"¡Siempre has sido un chico tan irritante con ese humor tan peculiar tuyo!", Resopló. "¡Toma a mi hermano después de eso!"

"Me llevo bastante después del abuelo, me han dicho", se rió Hannibal, ayudándola a acomodarse. "¿Y cómo está? Él escribió que cenaste juntos.

"Sí, sí, todo fue muy hermoso", le informó la tía Margaret, golpeando su bastón para enfatizar su punto y luciendo adecuadamente digna. "Roland estaba de muy buen humor, aunque terminé uniéndome a él por brandy para hablar de cualquier cosa de importancia, ya que Lady Rathmore es sorprendentemente persistente en su atención".

"Él mencionó que estabas bastante satisfecho de que no se hubiera casado con la familia", comentó Hannibal, sentándose frente a ella.

La tía Margaret miró a su alrededor antes de decir: "¡Querida, no podrías ofrecerme ninguna cantidad de dinero que me atrajera para pensar bien sobre ese niño! ¡Me escapo por completo cómo dos niños tan diferentes pueden parecer tan terriblemente parecidos!

"Ella puede ser un poco abrumadora", dijo Hannibal, divertido por la impresión de su tía.

"Hannibal, el Coliseo en el apogeo de la temporada es abrumador", dijo la tía Margaret, con la boca pellizcada y con el ceño fruncido. "Cuando se trata de la paciencia, Lady Rathmore es una revelación . Puedo decir con total certeza que obtuviste el mejor final de ese trato, Hannibal. Will es encantador, simplemente encantador y muy cariñoso. ¿Pero dónde está él?

"Arriba, haciéndose presentable", dijo Hannibal, y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, la tía Margaret le recriminó en voz alta: "¡Bueno, ciertamente espero que no hayas estado volviéndolo sobre las alfombras, Hannibal! No es su culpa, ya sabes, ¡que la prensa haya hecho tantos chismes sobre él!

"Tía Margaret-"

"Las columnas de la Sociedad siempre soplarán todo fuera de proporción", dijo la tía Margaret, golpeando su bastón para hacer su punto, sus anillos haciendo guiños sobre sus dedos regordetes mientras hacía un gesto con la otra mano. "Y ciertamente, Will no es del tipo para llevar a cabo una aventura amorosa, ¡incluso con un Príncipe! ¡No importa que lo hayas tratado con terrible indiferencia y que le haya causado una pizca de emoción en su vida!

"Naturalmente, yo-"

"¡ Pero eso no es motivo para secuestrarlo en este horrible lugar!", Dijo la tía Margaret, decidida a hacerla suya. "Musty, polvoriento, viejo y mohoso horror que es!"

"¿Tía Margaret, si ya has terminado?", Inquirió Hannibal, esperando hasta que oliera de lado. "Will está limpiando el piso de arriba porque ha estado dirigiendo a las tropas en el patio y no es nada si no es práctico. Puedo asegurarle que no ha habido incidentes relacionados con alfombras ".

La tía Margaret alzó las cejas ante su elección de palabras. Se preguntó si ella podría oler a Will en él, e hizo lo posible para no inquietarse bajo su mirada evaluadora.

"Pero más al grano", dijo Hannibal, seguro de que el señor Thatcher podría haber llegado a la cocina para pedir el té, "Estoy muy sorprendido de verte todo el camino hasta aquí".

"Nadie está más sorprendido que yo", dijo la tía Margaret. "¡Pero no estabas en Chelsea House, donde mi querido hermano me aseguró que estabas en la residencia! ¡Vine a la Capital por el fin de semana y el Sr. Black me dijo que habías llevado a tu marido al campo! "

"Bueno, el Sr. Black nunca deja pasar una oportunidad cuando se trata de molestarme. ¿A qué debo el placer de esta visita? ", Preguntó Hannibal, genuinamente curioso. "El abuelo me advirtió que querías hablar conmigo".

"Para los dos ", insistió. "Esperaré hasta que Will se una a nosotros y el señor Thatcher se haga un té. ¡Simplemente debes permitir que ese pobre hombre se retire, Hannibal!

"Haré los arreglos para eso muy pronto, tía Margaret", dijo Hannibal. "Una cabaña en Moseley debería ser muy agradable, ¿no crees?"

"No tan bien como Hartford te conviene ", dijo la tía Margaret. "Aunque entiendo por qué te fuiste tan apresuradamente".

"¿El abuelo te informó?"

"Sí, Hannibal, lo hizo", confirmó. "Y todo es muy perturbador". No se lo he contado a nadie, naturalmente, ya que no es mi lugar hacerlo, pero es más que bienvenido para regresar al nido, por así decirlo. Grace y Robert siempre han tenido más que un amplio espacio para ti en Fernhill, querida, y para tu pequeña familia también, si alguna vez logras uno.

Hannibal se aclaró la garganta y se negó a arriesgarse, agradecido por la llegada del lacayo con el servicio de té seguido rápidamente por la llegada de su compañero, rosado por su frotación y con una sonrisa. Su aroma cálido y azucarado provocó en la nariz de Hannibal, más fuerte ahora, estaba seguro de eso, y se preguntó por la causa.

"Tía Margaret, qué bueno es verte", dijo Will, moviéndose para tomar su mano antes de sentarse al lado de Hannibal, Winston husmeó a la tía Margaret hasta que ella le dio unas palmaditas. "Espero que hayas tenido un viaje cómodo".

"Sí, querida, gracias", dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios mientras miraba a Will. "Siempre eres muy educado. No puedo decirte lo mucho que aprecio eso en una persona joven en estos días ".

"¿Tal vez podrías comparar su comportamiento con el de otra persona?", Sugirió Hannibal, sonriendo burlonamente alrededor de su taza de té apresuradamente levantada cuando la tía Margaret miró en su dirección.

"Dije que no puedo decirte, Hannibal querido, intenta mantenerte al día", instó, tomando su propia taza como lo hizo Will. Esperó hasta que el lacayo se fue antes de decir: "Ahora que los tengo a ustedes dos juntos, apenas sé por dónde empezar".

"Dado que ha venido hasta aquí, tía Margaret", dijo Hannibal, "¿uno podría suponer que tuvo tiempo suficiente para considerar su plan de ataque antes de descender sobre nosotros sin previo aviso?"

"El día en que deseo que me den una conferencia sobre cómo comportarme apropiadamente, Hannibal", dijo la tía Margaret, mirándolo con una mirada firme que ahora funcionaba tan bien como cuando estaba en pantalones cortos. "Preguntaré a alguien. respetable, y ese alguien no eres tú ".

"Sí, tía Margaret", dijo, debidamente castigado, aunque Will notó su leve sonrisa.

"De lo que deseo hablarles a ustedes, a ustedes dos ," dijo, seria, "es a nuestra preocupante historia familiar, ¡que parece todavía nos preocupa!"

"No sabía que teníamos una historia familiar preocupante", dijo Hannibal, colocando su taza en su platillo y acercándose a Will, contento de sentir la presión del muslo de su marido contra el suyo.

"Ese es precisamente el problema", dijo la tía Margaret, ofendida. "Me llamó la atención durante mi discusión con Roland que ninguno de ustedes sabe qué fue lo que unió a nuestras familias".

"¿Te refieres a la relación entre nuestro abuelo?" Inquirió Will, su tono suave y respetuoso. "El abuelo no parece querer compartir su historia, tía Margaret".

"¡No es solo suyo para compartir!", Dijo ella. "Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi hermano, ¡y muchas cosas que pueden informarte! ¿Tu padre alguna vez habló de tu abuelo, Will?

"No, tía Margaret", dijo Will, dejando la taza de té y relajándose al lado de Hannibal, sin darse cuenta cuando movió los dedos para enhebrar con los de su esposo en el muslo, la otra mano cayendo sobre la cabeza de Winston cuando el perro se acercó para poner su bozal contra la rodilla de Will. "Él nunca habló de su padre, ni de su madre".

"Charles era su nombre, tu abuelo", dijo, la severidad de su resolución se suavizó en una sonrisa cuando lo recordó. "Era muy guapo, muy señorial. Te pareces tanto a él, Will, que seguramente mi hermano se deleitará en estar cerca de ti ".

Will se ruborizó, complacida pero avergonzada, y le dijo: "Él nunca ha mencionado que me parezco a mi abuelo".

"No, por supuesto que no lo haría, el viejo tonto", suspiró, abandonando su taza de té para sentarse con una mano floja en su regazo y la otra apretada en su bastón. "Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy tempestuoso. Lo persigues en muchos aspectos, Hannibal, siempre lo has hecho. Cuando acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, conoció a Charles en una exposición de arte en la Capital. Deben perdonarme, hijos, si no puedo perdonar su sensibilidad, pero debo hablar claramente ".

"Por favor hazlo", Will la alentó, su curiosidad bien y realmente excitada.

"Nunca pediríamos lo contrario, tía Margaret", agregó Hannibal, ansioso por conocer el pasado de su abuelo.

"Entonces puedo ser honesto cuando digo que se sintieron atraídos por una inmediatez a su alrededor", dijo, bajando la mirada en sus pensamientos. "No les importaba que los dos fueran machos alfa o que ese apego solo pudiera llevar a la decepción".

Will miró a Hannibal, encontrando el mismo asombro en la cara de su marido que sabía que debía estar solo. El primer impulso para considerarlo extravagante se perdió al entender que sus mayores habían sido una vez jóvenes y apasionados, llenos hasta el borde de vida e impulsos, que no les dieron los resultados que esperaban. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su imaginación había tocado la idea de que podría haber habido algo más entre sus abuelos que la amistad, Will se había apartado de la posibilidad que la tía Margaret ahora declaraba como un hecho.

"Se vieron solo el uno al otro desde el momento en que se vieron sus ojos", les dijo la tía Margaret, "y eso, en lo que a mi hermano se refería, fue el final, a pesar de que causó un escándalo impío. En ese momento, Charles era un tutor, y mucho más viejo que Roland, pero era tan agradable, tan amable y tan agradable en todos los sentidos que todas las mejores familias lo habían acogido ".

"Estoy seguro de que ser el heredero de un condado no perjudicó a sus perspectivas", comentó Hannibal, frotándose el pulgar con la mano de Will mientras sus pensamientos se agitaban, no tan sorprendido por la revelación como su esposa.

"Él no era el heredero", dijo la tía Margaret, mirando de uno a otro. "Charles tenía casi cincuenta años cuando la desafortunada muerte de su segundo primo resultó en que se convirtiera en el conde de Reddig, y en ese momento Roland ya estaba pasando veranos enteros como invitado. Él y Charles eran inseparables para entonces. Totalmente demasiado cerca para la comodidad de nuestro padre. Un coqueteo era aceptable en aquellos días, pero existía el temor de que el apego los mantuviera a ambos fuera de sus obligaciones. Charles, siendo mucho mayor y mucho más sabio, se casó a su debido tiempo y se dedicó al negocio de producir el heredero esperado. Animó a Roland a aceptar la elección de nuestro padre para él y establecer sus deberes con la familia ".

Hannibal frunció el ceño ante el tono de su voz y se aventuró, "Supongo que no lo hizo".

"Naturalmente, no lo hizo", dijo la tía Margaret, totalmente desaprobadora. "¡Le dijo a nuestro padre que preferiría morir como un mendigo feliz que un duque miserable e hizo todo lo posible para convencer a Charles de que se escapara con él, el mocoso impulsivo!"

Will se estremeció, sus cejas se unieron en preocupación por lo que estaba oyendo. "No hizo nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?"

"Charles siempre tuvo el temperamento de un ángel", suspiró la tía Margaret. "Le rogó a Roland que se calmara, hizo todo lo posible para prevenir a mi hermano de moderación, pero eso solo molestó más a Roland. Nos dejó justo después de cumplir veinticinco años.

Una distancia sombría llenó su voz tanto como llenó sus ojos color ámbar, los recuerdos de sus años más jóvenes se alzaron con la fuerza suficiente para calmarla con su fuerza.

"Se fue hace más de tres años", dijo, girando los anillos en su dedo con aire ausente. "Nuestro padre murió durante ese tiempo, y ninguno de nosotros sabía si Roland estaba vivo o muerto. Entonces, Charles era un gran consuelo para la familia, y de alguna manera se comunicó con mi hermano. Había estado viajando por el mundo y se había ido a la tierra en algún punto del lejano oriente, Nippon, creo, nunca tuve claro dónde. Pero regresó muy alterado ".

"¿Alterado de qué manera?" Preguntó Hannibal, preocupado por lo consternada que parecía, incluso todos estos años después.

"Fue como si una luz se hubiera apagado dentro de él", dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Hannibal. "No regresó a nosotros, sino a Charles, y lo que pasó entre ellos nunca hablaron de ellos. Tu padre nació para entonces, Will, un pequeño muchacho redondo y saludable con un temperamento tan terrible. Él tomó a su madre, ¿sabes? Oh, siempre es una tragedia cuando incluso la fortuna de una mujer no puede tentar a un hombre a pasar por alto su disposición. La hizo bastante desagradable cuando Charles se casó con ella, la pobre niña. Por supuesto, la preferencia de su marido por lo que no podía tener como él deseaba no hizo nada para mejorar el estado de su matrimonio ".

"Es un resultado tan terrible, tía Margaret", susurró Will, reexaminando cada interacción que había tenido con el abuelo, encontrando pistas en su afición por el amor perdido hacía tiempo. "Es tan injusto que se hayan visto obligados a separarse cuando parece que estaban muy interesados el uno en el otro".

"No fueron forzados a separarse, querida", le aseguró la tía Margaret. "Es solo que dos personas con un atractivo tan fuerte no pueden hacer nada por mitades. Para ellos era más doloroso tener una unión parcial que separarse por completo el uno del otro. La línea Lecter sigue siendo directa, y tenemos que agradecerle a su abuelo. Si él no hubiera sido tan influyente en mi hermano, no se sabe si Roland se hubiera establecido alguna vez. Él era bastante salvaje desde que puedo recordar, y siempre tan asustado de que la vida se vuelva rutina . Él se enfureció contra eso con todo en él. Si Roland alguna vez ha querido algo, lo quería todo. Mi hermano siempre ha sido codicioso ".

"Creo que, cuando se trata de amor, todos deberíamos ser codiciosos", dijo Hannibal, pensando en su abuelo diciendo: " Hay cosas en el mundo que amamos que son demasiado preciosas, demasiado queridas para analizarlas en palabras, Hannibal ...

"Ojalá hubiera sido tan codicioso por su esposa como lo había sido por Charles", dijo Margaret, abanicándose a sí misma, demasiado endurecida en la vida como para sentirse avergonzada de hablar de asuntos tan íntimos a la familia, pero necesitando una distracción de todos modos. "Tal vez ella no habría sucumbido a su bajo ánimo como lo hizo ... ¡pero eso no es ni aquí ni allá! La verdad es que su mutua consideración duró toda su vida, consumada o no. Es por eso que el contrato fue elaborado. Es por eso que Roland ha insistido tanto en que ustedes dos le proporcionen un hijo de sangre unida. Es egoísta y cruel, pero es la verdad fea y aquí nos encontramos ".

"¿Por qué no se casó con mi padre con una de las hijas de Lord Reddig?", Inquirió Hannibal, encontrando extraño que hubieran esperado tanto tiempo para buscar la unificación de sus líneas de sangre separadas.

"Tu padre no tenía más interés en la obediencia que Roland alguna vez", dijo la tía Margaret, golpeando su bastón en el suelo. "Y Roland fue dos veces más estricto con él que nunca con Grace. Nunca fueron fáciles el uno con el otro, tu padre y tu abuelo. Dos cortes Alphas de tela idéntica lo convierten en un hogar muy infeliz. Pero incluso Roland podía ver cuánto amaba tu padre a Saule. Puso en suspenso sus planes con el pleno entendimiento de que su hijo mayor tendría un Graham por esposa, de ahí el contrato ".

Hubo un largo silencio en el que todas las partes digirieron lo que se había dicho. Vertió una segunda taza de té para todos y bebieron. Solo entonces Hannibal se atrevió a decir: "Parecía muy ansioso por comunicarse con nosotros y contarnos esta historia, tía Margaret".

"Estoy ansioso porque nunca soñé que ignoraras cómo ha sido tu situación, ninguno de los dos", dijo Margaret, con la mano temblorosa mientras bajaba la taza "Estoy ansioso porque una vez más la línea Lecter se enfrenta al incumplimiento una rama lateral porque se usa la fuerza en lugar de la persuasión ... ¡y usted, pícaro, ha pasado casi siete años deslizándose de cada pelota y escapando de todas las cenas donde podríamos hablar! "

Hannibal tuvo la gentileza de sonrojarse y bajó la cabeza con contrición.

"Estoy ansioso", dijo la tía Margaret, transfiriendo su atención a Will, quien sostuvo su mirada con un dolor en su corazón por el esfuerzo que había emprendido por ellos, su amor como un ancla pequeña pero robusta que los alejaba de lo sombrío futuro, ella temía por ellos, "porque veo delante de mí a mi hermano y al hombre que amaba de nuevo, solo que esta vez dividido por la ignorancia y el orgullo obstinado! No lo veré despilfarrado una vez más. ¡No me sentaré y veré tanto potencial hermoso ser podado a las raíces y quemado de la tierra! ¡No mientras pueda evitarlo!

La mano de Hannibal se apretó en la de Will y él se echó hacia atrás, sintiendo una oleada de afecto a través de su vínculo, el atractivo de la familia, la seguridad de aquellos a quienes les importaba.

Qué extraño se sentía para él, como una ropa que parecía no encajar del todo bien hasta que un día encajó perfectamente, y te diste cuenta de que siempre lo había hecho. Se entusiasmó con la sensación, la vastedad de los lazos familiares, algo que podía comprender en la práctica ahora, no solo en la lógica. Si aceptaba a Hannibal, también aceptaría las extrañas y muy buenas relaciones, aunque algo sordas, cualquiera de las cuales no dudaría en abrir un camino hasta su puerta con toda la intención de ayudar, impulsadas por un amor tan grande e ilimitado. Y sin embargo, sus propios parientes consanguíneos, cómodos en sus vidas separadas, que no se dirigían ni a él ni a los demás, encontrarían tales acciones espantosas, excesivas, vergonzosas .

"Hannibal, tu padre fue muy duro contigo", dijo Margaret, su voz cayendo en baja desaprobación que atrajo a Will de sus pensamientos. "Su resentimiento hacia ti fue una gran carga y su conducta fue impactante. No deseo verte caer en espiral en el mismo pozo negro de infelicidad que acosó a mi pobre sobrino hasta su tumba. Entonces apelo a su buen juicio en el asunto de su matrimonio. ¡No continúes permitiendo que el dolor y la amargura de tu padre dicten tu vida y te impidan la felicidad que ambos merecen! Muchos matrimonios se hacen entre extraños, niños. Si se puede manejar la amistad, ¡seguramente el amor puede crecer!

Hannibal, su mano firmemente sujeta a la de Will, le dijo sombríamente: "Tomaremos en serio tus palabras, tía Margaret".

"¡Mira que lo haces!", Advirtió, sin darse cuenta de la forma en que se sentaban. "¡Odiaría pensar que he venido hasta aquí para que mi buen juicio y honesta preocupación se desperdicien!"

"No se desperdiciará, tía Margaret", dijo Will, colocando la mano de Hannibal en su regazo para sostenerla con las suyas propias. "Hannibal y yo haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para arreglárnoslas con nuestro lote".

"Por supuesto que lo harás, querida", dijo la tía Margaret, sonriendo a Will. "¡Eres un niño tan agradable y querido! ¡Tu quietud me recuerda mucho a Charles! Eres tan imparcial como siempre lo fue y rezo para que tu apacible calma pueda calmar a mi sobrino nieto ".

"Parece una tarea monumental, pero me aplicaré con vigor", prometió Will, apretando la mano de Hannibal cuando la diversión de su marido amenazó con surgir. "Y gracias por hacer ese esfuerzo en nuestro nombre. Reconozco que tenía curiosidad sobre la conexión entre nuestras familias. Para mí es un alivio y una gran tristeza aprender más. Ojalá hubiera sido diferente para ellos, pero ni Hannibal ni yo estaríamos aquí, y estoy feliz de ser egoísta al respecto ".

"¡Oh, mi querida y dulce niña!", Dijo Margaret, presionando su mano libre contra su corazón. "¡Nunca imagine por un momento que ninguno de los dos lamentó los resultados de sus acciones necesarias! Pasaron una gran cantidad de tiempo juntos poco después del nacimiento de Hannibal, resolviendo los arreglos y reflexionando sobre sus vidas. Mi hermano parecía muy animado a su regreso, y se enteró de la muerte de Carlos con paz. El amor tiende a tratar tantas heridas como a maravillas, pero al final cada sacrificio vale la pena, ¿eh?

"De hecho", dijo Hannibal, "pero un sacrificio que nunca se requerirá es la pérdida de la cena, digamos que te quedarás, tía Margaret".

"¡ Cielos, no! ¡Nunca me ha gustado Marsham Heath, querida! -Dijo la tía Margaret, soltando una risita. "¡Dios mío, pero fuimos arrastrados aquí como niños cada temporada a perdernos en esta pequeña tumba de madera mientras nuestros padres retozaban en la Capital!"

"Por favor, quédate", dijo Will. "Me encantaría saber de Marsham en tu juventud, tía Margaret, y contarte las renovaciones que estamos haciendo".

"Oh, ¿espero que sus renovaciones impliquen una destrucción de los gustos que no se han visto desde Alejandría?", Inquirió, interesada por completo en ese proceso.

"Ay, no, y con mucha menos pérdida de historia invaluable, tía Margaret", dijo Hannibal, riéndose de lo abatida que se veía.

"En otra ocasión, tal vez, entonces, mis queridos hijos! ¡Ya acepté una invitación para cenar en la Capital y mi semana está bastante llena! ", Dijo la tía Margaret. "Pero hay tiempo para contarme todo sobre la guerra que está sucediendo en el patio y sobre la pelota". ¡Recuérdame que te cuente la vez que bailé con el zar en el paseo marítimo! También fue una mascarada, ¿sabes? ¡Fue bastante emocionante! ¡Oh, qué alboroto hizo su esposa! Pero nunca he sido alguien que rechace un baile, ¿verdad?

Ella siguió charlando feliz, satisfecha de haber afectado una reunión entre ellos.

Will y Hannibal, cogidos de la mano con Winston dormitando a sus pies, fueron lo suficientemente felices como para permitirle reclamar el triunfo. Se sentaron allí juntos, disfrutando del reconfortante sentimiento de familia y de todo el amor, las lágrimas, las frustraciones y la diversión que conllevaba.

Sin embargo, debajo de sus sonrisas había pensamientos de siete chicas jóvenes desaparecidas, de cuerpos en el bosque, de madres llorando con secretos que se negaban a ser guardadas, acechando como una sombra en el rellano esperando para empujarlos a todos a la sofocante oscuridad.


	33. Chapter 33

Con la tripulación finalmente comenzando a trabajar y tanto para ocuparlos, la vida cayó en una especie de ritmo. La felicidad Will found comenzó a crecer, echando raíces que llegaron a lo más profundo para tomar firme control a pesar de los acontecimientos insanos en Marsham Heath. Tomar lo amargo con lo dulce era simplemente vida, lo sabía, y había saboreado la amargura suficiente para saborear lo que tenía.

Abigail no regresó a la casa. La inquietud de Will en su dirección fue descartada por el Magistrado Crawford, quien llamó personalmente a la familia ante la insistencia de Hannibal y debido a su propia preocupación por su seguridad. Era una de las pocas chicas de su edad en Moseley que coincidía con las preferencias de su asesino y el Magistrado no estaba arriesgándose. Según todos los informes, estaba sumida en malos espíritus y la señora Hobbs la atendía, lo que tenía que ser suficiente para todos.

Winston disfrutó de Marsham Heath casi tanto como Will, y Hannibal estaba encantado de verlos a ambos prosperando bajo su atenta y cautelosa mirada. Su esposo estaba en su gloria con tantas cosas sucediendo, su experiencia como gerente de tierras le ganó el respeto del Sr. Wells y la tripulación en poco tiempo. Sabía de qué se trataba, lo cual era muy claro, y Hannibal no podía haberse sentido más orgulloso de él. La única otra cosa que nublaba su disfrute era su correspondencia, o la falta de ella.

Aunque las cartas corrieron como agua entre Capital y Marsham Heath, encontrando el camino desde el trabajo de Hannibal y para el puesto de gerente de tierras en Hartford, la carta de Hannibal al abuelo sobre la hija de Melinda se encontró con un prolongado silencio.

Más revelador, nada salió de Mina en absoluto, aunque muchas noticias sobre su marido habían encontrado el camino en las manos de Hannibal.

"Me preocupa", admitió Will, patinando una mirada exasperada arriba cuando los golpes comenzaron de nuevo, enviando una fina lluvia de polvo sobre su almuerzo. "Señor. El informe de Buddish era bastante preocupante con respecto a la situación financiera de Timothy ".

"Sí, lo fue," estuvo de acuerdo Hannibal, una mano protectoramente sobre su taza de té, aunque no sirvió de nada, con la construcción parecía que el polvo era ahora una parte constante de su dieta y simplemente no podía evitarse. "No es raro que un Señor le deba tanto a tantos, pero los informes de cuán profunda es su deuda y el poco rendimiento que obtiene en las pocas tenencias que todavía tiene ... es algo que aturde la mente "

"Nunca soñé que trabajara porque lo necesitaba ", murmuró Will, vaciando su té polvoriento en su platillo y sirviendo una taza fresca. Levantó una ceja arqueando a Hannibal cuando deslizó a Winston un trozo de pollo frío debajo de la mesa, pensando que Will no lo había visto. "Mi padre estaba encantado cuando comenzó a cortejar a Mina. Él supuso que ella estaría muy bien cuidada. Nunca pudo haber imaginado que Timothy iba a heredar solo una montaña de deudas de su padre junto con su título ".

"Tu padre parece estar equivocado bastante; "Evitaremos su opinión a toda costa", dijo Hannibal, ganándose un gallo irónico de las cejas de Will. Él sonrió, sin arrepentirse, y Will se rió, hecho por su humor.

"Aún así, es preocupante", dijo Will, pensando en su hermana. "Mina es la persona más angelical y agradable del mundo siempre que tenga todo lo que desea. Con su fortuna en tal estado, no es de extrañar que ella se ponga fuera con su marido. Sin embargo, no veo manera de que podamos ayudar con esta situación si ella no confía en mí ".

"Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer para obligarla", dijo Hannibal, limpiándose las manos en su servilleta. Cambió a un tema más seguro con "¿Veremos cómo va el jardín?"

Will asintió con la cabeza, ansioso por echar un vistazo ahora que la tubería había sido tendida y que las cosas habían sido devueltas a los derechos exteriores.

"Perdón por interrumpir, mis señores," dijo el Sr. Berger, llegando en una oleada ruborizada y apresurada. "Pensé que podrías querer esto de inmediato. El Sr. Buddish dijo que llegó tarde esta mañana ".

Entregó una carta a Hartford House y Hannibal la tomó con una sacudida de nervios repentinos, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Will.

"Gracias, señor Berger", dijo Will, sonriendo al valet de mejillas sonrosadas. "Baja las escaleras y recupera el aliento, aunque dudo que encuentres paz en la casa hoy".

"¡Bien, un comienzo temprano termina pronto, mi Señor!", Dijo el Sr. Berger, restaurado con buen ánimo por una misión bien ejecutada. Les sonrió a los dos y se fue escaleras abajo.

"¿Por qué no tomamos esto", dijo Will, sacando la carta de los dedos de Hannibal, "afuera, donde está más tranquilo y ver lo que el abuelo tiene que decir?"

"Creo que es una idea excelente", estuvo de acuerdo Hannibal, sus nervios lo traicionaban en el movimiento de sus dedos alrededor de Will cuando salieron. "Ahora que me encuentro con respuestas, no estoy seguro de estar preparado para ellas".

"¿Anticipa verdades desagradables?" Preguntó Will, reclamando su mano en un intento de no escandalizar a los sirvientes. Winston se precipitó en la línea de árboles después de una ardilla, inmune a los cuidados de su amo, pero vigilándolos.

"No puedo encontrar una manera de que la verdad sea agradable", admitió Hannibal, con las manos a la espalda y la cabeza inclinada hacia el dosel de hojas verdes. "El abuelo dijo que la colocó con la pequeña nobleza terrateniente. Si ella reside con ellos, entonces no tengo derecho o razón para entrometerme en su vida ".

"¿Y si la señora Hobbs está diciendo la verdad? ¿Tienes razón o razón para entrometerse en su vida?

Will no se resistió cuando Hannibal volvió a tomar su mano, arrastrándolo hacia abajo para sentarse en un banco debajo de un árbol. Estaba invadido por madreselvas de olor dulce y estaba ocupada con abejas zumbando sobre su trabajo, una combinación relajante que ambos apreciaron.

"Simplemente no lo sé", suspiró Hannibal. "Pero estoy pidiendo prestado para retrasar lo inevitable".

Hizo un gesto hacia la carta y Will rompió el sello de cera, desplegándolo con gracia eficiente.

"¿Te gustaría leerlo, o debo?", Preguntó.

"Me gustaría que lo leamos juntos", sugirió Hannibal, incómodo.

Así lo hicieron, sentados a la sombra hombro a hombro y ansiosos por saber qué podrían contarles.

Hannibal,

Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo responderle, pero no quería confiar en mi propia memoria y requiriera algunas consultas con aquellos que ayudaron en el cuidado del bebé.

En respuesta a su pregunta, a raíz de la desafortunada muerte de Melinda, su hija fue llevada a Hartford Town por la Sra. Henderson y entregada a Miriam Lass, la partera. A la señorita Lass se le ordenó que hiciera los arreglos para que una nodriza acompañara a la niña a su nueva familia. Mantuvo a la hija de Melinda en su casa hasta que se hicieron los arreglos para enviarla a los Howes en Wyatt.

Eso no quiere decir que fue abandonada, Hannibal. Por favor, nunca te imagines eso. La Sra. Henderson misma se registró con la niña todos los días, aunque lamentablemente no pudo acompañar al bebé a su nuevo hogar. La transferencia fue supervisada por Miss Lass, cuya discreción fue absoluta.

La triste verdad del asunto, Hannibal, es que el bebé murió poco después de que ella llegó al Howes '. Parecía una niña tan saludable por lo que había sufrido, pero uno nunca puede saber con los bebés cuál es la causa. La Sra. Howe me escribió unos días después de la llegada de la niña que había ido por la noche, en paz, y que la habían dejado descansar en su parcela familiar.

No deseaba agregar más culpabilidad a la carga que soportas, así que decidí no decírtelo nunca, pero espero que el conocimiento te dé un poco de paz sobre el asunto. Si desea hacer arreglos para una piedra nueva o visitar la tumba del niño, puedo proporcionarle el lugar, pero mi consejo para usted ahora es lo que siempre ha sido: déjela en paz. Deja que Melinda descanse. Esa pobre señorita se ha ido por el tiempo que estuvo viva. Ella merece tener un poco de paz en su descanso eterno.

"Miriam Lass", murmuró Will, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hannibal. El dolor en los ojos de su marido lo cortó rápidamente, de una forma u otra, la hija de Melinda estaba esencialmente perdida para él. Si Abigail no era esa niña, entonces el bebé que Hannibal había sacrificado tanto para salvar había desaparecido hacía tiempo.

Si Abigail era esa niña, no tenía manera de probarlo, o reclamarla legalmente a menos que la Srta. Lass y la Sra. Hobbs pudieran ser obligadas a decir la verdad.

Will respiró hondo y deslizó su mano en la de Hannibal. Después de un silencio reflexivo, se aventuró a decir: "Si lo que dijo la señora Hobbs es la verdad, Hannibal, si tiene detalles que puedan confirmarse, entonces, después de todo, hay un resultado feliz".

Los ojos ambarinos de Hannibal se cerraron, pensativos, pero él permaneció en silencio y completamente quieto al alcance de Will.

"La hija de Melinda podría estar aún viva", dijo Will, levantando la mano de Hannibal para besarla, una presión suave de sus cálidos labios sobre sus nudillos para consolarlo. "Y donde hay vida, siempre hay un camino". Esto no tiene por qué ser el final de tu oportunidad de conocerla, si ella lo desea.

Hannibal giró su mano hacia la mejilla de Will y le tomó la cara, una sonrisa triste curvó las comisuras de su boca.

"Si Abigail es de ella, y la hija de Melinda no se encuentra en la tierra fría lejos de su madre, entonces ¿qué opciones tengo ante mí? ¿Debería alejarla de la familia que la ama? "Hannibal susurró. "Al hacer lo correcto para honrar a Melinda, ¿destruiré otras vidas? Corté a la niña del útero de su madre, Will. ¿Debería ser condenado a cortarla de los brazos de su madre, a su vez, teniendo en cuenta que nunca deberían haberla tenido?

"Creo que el mejor curso de acción", dijo Will, apoyándose en su mano, una presencia sólida para que Hannibal se atenga ", es simplemente hablar con la Sra. Hobbs. Si lo que comparte puede sacar de nuestras mentes la sombra de cualquier duda, entonces se puede tomar una decisión con respecto a lo que se debe hacer. Lo que es justo no siempre es lo correcto , en muchos casos ".

Hannibal exhaló un suspiro y dejó caer la mano, diciendo: "Sí, por supuesto. Una crisis a la vez, ¿verdad?

"Preferiblemente", estuvo de acuerdo Will, acariciando la cabeza de Winston cuando empujó su boca entre ellos, sus ansiosos ojos marrones se enfocaron en Hannibal. "Enviaré a alguien por la señora Hobbs y le pediré que se encuentre con nosotros. Una discusión en medio de todo este ruido no es ideal, como mencionaste, pero tenemos muy pocas opciones ".

"Mandaremos a la tripulación a casa por el día", sugirió Hannibal, y cuando las cejas de Will se alzaron, agregó: "Se alegrarán del resto y yo, por mi parte, estaré feliz del silencio. Podemos mantener nuestra conversación con la Sra. Hobbs en paz, y ella tendrá privacidad para cualquier confesión que pueda desear hacer ".

"Y la tripulación puede regresar por la mañana, fresca de su indulto, y terminar el trabajo para alivio de todos", dijo Will, asintiendo mientras acariciaba las suaves orejas de Winston. "Creo que tenemos un plan, Lord Clarges".

Hannibal no dijo nada, volviendo a sus preocupaciones sobre lo que estaba por venir.

"¿Hannibal?", Dijo en voz baja, desenredándose los dedos de Hannibal para pasar la mano por el brazo de su marido. "Lo arreglaremos".

"Lo haremos", dijo Hannibal, con el tono incierto de su voz desmintiendo el asentimiento seguro que dio. "Cualquiera que sea el resultado, sabremos la verdad. Y no importa cuán doloroso, la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz ".

Will desvió la mirada, ambos repentinamente recordaron -y con fuerza- que no habían sido completamente sinceros entre sí, pero ninguno fue capaz de abordarlo con tantos otros cuidados como para distraerlos.

La tranquilidad descendió sobre Marsham Heath una vez más. El personal limpió el salón con una diligencia eficiente mientras uno de los chicos de la casa bajaba corriendo para escoltar a la Sra. Hobbs. Ninguno de los Lords Clarges esperaba que ella se negara: una invitación de un marqués era prácticamente desconocida, y su comportamiento anterior demostraba lo mucho que su conciencia pesaba sobre ella. Ella vendría.

Su buen sentido lo exigiría.

Hannibal paseaba por la alfombra entre los sofás, con las manos a la espalda. La cabeza de Winston se volvió de un lado a otro mirándolo, la energía inquieta de Hannibal ponía nerviosa incluso a Will.

"Mis Señores", dijo el Sr. Thatcher, atrayendo la atención inmediata de Hannibal. "Señora. Hobbs ha llegado ".

"Tráela, por favor, Thatch", dijo Hannibal, componiéndose él mismo. Alisó su chaqueta y tiró de sus esposas, tomando consuelo en los hábitos familiares. Will lo miró, deseando que hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer para consolar a su marido, pero sabiendo que solo podía hacer tanto.

Louise Hobbs fue admitida a la sala con reserva reservada, sus manos agarradas delante de ella. Llevaba un vestido muy bonito, muy alejado de las simples faldas y blusas que Will había visto hasta la fecha. Lo conmovió, pensando en que ella elegiría lo que usaría, nerviosa y enfrentando la posible pérdida de su hija, pero con la esperanza de causar una buena impresión, tratando de parecer lo mejor posible. Una buena mujer. Una buena madre .

Will sabía lo que era entrar en la habitación de las personas que imaginaba que eran sus superiores, sentirse pequeño en su presencia, sin importancia en el gran esquema de las cosas. Lo movió para levantarse y tomar sus manos con calidez, diciendo: "Louise. Es tan amable de su parte avisar con tan poco tiempo. Y qué lindo te ves ".

"Gracias, mi Señor", dijo, sonrojándose como una doncella, nerviosa por su recepción. "Desearía tener algo más agradable".

"Nunca lo pienses así, señora Hobbs", dijo Hannibal, con sus modales pateando y superando sus nervios. "Te ves bastante bien, y es muy bueno conocerte por fin. Por favor tome asiento."

"Gracias", dijo, su voz era pequeña. Hizo lo que le pedían, mirando a su alrededor a su pesar, sus movimientos vacilantes como si temiera molestar algo.

"Señora. Hobbs, "dijo Hannibal, colocándose frente a ella y alcanzando la mano de Will para tirar de él hacia abajo a su lado. "Creo que quizás sabes por qué te hemos preguntado aquí".

Su boca se inclinó en un ceño infeliz. Ella no levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos, ni Will, simplemente giró los dedos en su regazo. Winston, sintiendo su angustia, se movió para morder su rodilla y ella saltó.

"Es muy amable, señora Hobbs", dijo Will, inclinándose para frotar la cabeza de Winston. Él sonrió cuando ella se relajó y siguió su ejemplo, contenta de que el amigable perro pudiera ayudarla a consolarla.

La Sra. Hobbs acarició la cabeza de Winston durante un largo y silencioso momento, reuniendo sus pensamientos, y finalmente dijo en un susurro trémulo: "Siempre supe que este día llegaría".

Hannibal se inclinó hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre ellos, haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer modesto y sin amenazas. Hubo un suave ronroneo Alfa en su voz profunda cuando preguntó: "¿Sabías que nosotros, Lecters, te llamaríamos?"

Ella asintió, llorosa.

"Señora. Hobbs, "dijo Will, dando palmaditas en el muslo de Hannibal para evitar acercarse más, sabiendo que su esposo tenía muy poca conciencia de lo intimidante que podía parecer cuando estaba tan intensamente concentrado. " Louise , creo que ha llegado el momento de que nos cuentes sobre Abigail".

Levantó sus ojos azules, lágrimas brillantes derramándose por sus mejillas. "Nunca quise hacer daño, mis Señores. Nunca soñé que la quisieras de vuelta ".

"Me temo que no entiendo, Sra. Hobbs," dijo Hannibal, sacando su pañuelo y entregándosela. Ella lo tomó con una mano que temblaba y acariciaba sus lágrimas. "Quizás deberías comenzar por el principio, con Miriam".

"Por favor, señora Hobbs", dijo Will cuando dudó. "Es muy importante. Hay una gran posibilidad de que estés equivocado ...

"No, mi Señor, no lo soy", dijo ella, inspirando. Volvió a enterrar su mano en el pelaje de Winston, una excusa para no encontrarse con sus miradas curiosas. "Yo estaba allí, ya ves, cuando llegó el ama de llaves. ¿El de Hartford House?

"Señora. Henderson, "proveyó Hannibal, y ella asintió.

"Sí", dijo la Sra. Hobbs, logrando encontrar su mirada ambarina. "Vine a ver a mi prima, Miriam. Debíamos adoptar a una niña pequeña, ya sabes, dada la de mi esposo, dado que nunca podríamos tener un hijo propio ".

"Es un gran regalo poder traer un niño a su hogar", insistió Will, esperando mantener el impulso. "Fue muy amable de tu parte expandir tu familia con alguien que necesitaba tu amor".

Pareció animarla y dejó de temblar, más triste ahora que nerviosa.

"Todo lo que siempre quisimos fue un hijo propio", admitió, su dolor resonó en el pecho de Will. Encontró que sus dedos se apretaban en la pierna de Hannibal, un embrague para mantener el equilibrio cuando su angustia amenazaba con vencerlo. "Miriam era una partera allí, y vio su parte justa de bebés sin madres. Había una mujer en Hartford, demasiadas bocas para alimentarse y su marido incapaz de trabajar. Ella era mayor, lo suficientemente mayor como para que el bebé fuera una sorpresa que no podía permitirse disfrutar. Miriam me escribió para que viniera cuando se acercaba su hora, pero cuando llegamos, la niña estaba enferma ".

Miró de Hannibal a Will y de nuevo, como si quisiera que entendieran y vieran cuán razonables parecían sus acciones en ese momento.

"Miriam quería retenerla un poco, ver si podía hacer que se uniera", dijo la Sra. Hobbs, las lágrimas se desbordaron nuevamente. "Pero ella estaba tan débil. Y luego, una noche, tu señora Henderson bajó de la casa.

"¿La viste?", Preguntó Hannibal, sorprendido de que el ama de llaves no hubiera mencionado que hubiera alguien más presente, o se hubiera atrevido a revelar sus negocios familiares frente a un extraño.

"No, mi señor", dijo la señora Hobbs, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, Miriam me dejó sentada con el bebé en su habitación y fue a abrir la puerta, pero pude oírlos hablar. Ella dijo que el niño iría a una familia gentil. Ella le dio a Miriam una buena suma de dinero por su cuidado y le pidió que atendiera al bebé hasta que se pudieran hacer más arreglos ".

"¿Entonces no sabías que era de Hartford House?" Aclaró Will, frunciendo el ceño cuando Louise negó con la cabeza.

"No hasta que Miriam lo diga", confesó la señora Hobbs. "Nuestro pequeño empeoró esa semana, ¿sabes? Miriam sabía ... podía decir que sabía que mi pequeña no sobreviviría. Había algo mal, dijo, equivocado dentro de ella. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer ?

"Señora. Hobbs, "Hannibal persuadió. "¿Qué hiciste ?"

"Llevamos a tu hija", dijo, con un susurro áspero, dijo con los ojos muy abiertos por el horror, como si hablar en voz alta la hiciera comprender la enormidad de lo que habían hecho. "Era tan perfecta y encantadora, con los ojos más azules ... Miriam sabía cuánto la necesitábamos. Ella tomó a ese pobre niño de mí, luchando con cada respiración, y ella puso a la pequeña Abigail en mi regazo. Dijo que nadie se daría cuenta, que ella mantendría al bebé enfermizo en sus brazos cuando la ama de llaves lo visitara y podríamos llevar a nuestra Abigail sin que nadie lo supiera ... pero alguien debe haberlo sabido ".

"Señora. Hobbs, "dijo Hannibal, espantosamente quieto al lado de Will, los detalles de su historia encajaban demasiado bien como para confundirse, pero necesitaba una confirmación innegable. "¿Abigail tenía algo inusual sobre ella? ¿Algo que se destaque para ti?

La Sra. Hobbs asintió sin vacilar, el conocimiento de una madre dedicada a su hijo.

"Sí, mi Señor", respondió ella, hurgando en su modesto y gastado bolso para retirar una cinta descolorida. "Ella tenía este lazo rojo atando su cordón y una marca de nacimiento de trébol en el talón".

Los ojos de Hannibal se abrieron de par en par y Will sintió una oleada de confusión por parte de él, el alivio y la indignación rivalizaron en la misma medida en que se quitó la cinta de los dedos. Él lo inspeccionó, lo tomó con fuerza hasta el momento en que lo había atado el pequeño vientre redondo del bebé, desdichado de dolor mientras ella lloraba por una madre que nunca escucharía su voz.

Sus anchos hombros se inclinaron y se estremeció. Poniendo la cabeza en su mano para ocultar el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos color ámbar, le devolvió la cinta a la Sra. Hobbs, una acusación que ella aceptó.

"Hannibal", murmuró Will, inclinándose cerca de él, saboreando su angustia, sintiéndolo dos veces a través de su vínculo. "¿Hannibal?"

"Ella es la hija de Melinda", suspiró Hannibal, con lágrimas calientes saliendo de su mano protectora. "Dioses, Will, ella está viva. Ella es la hija de Melinda ".

"Lo siento si te causamos dolor, mi Señor", dijo la Sra. Hobbs, rompiendo a llorar cuando vio que estaba llorando. "¡No somos malas personas! Pensamos ... nos dijeron que la niña no era deseada, que la enviarían lo más lejos posible de Hartford. ¿Por qué no deberíamos tenerla si no la quisieras?

"Señora. Hobbs, es algo más complicado que eso, "comenzó Will, pero se interrumpió cuando Hannibal repentinamente levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y ardiendo.

"Señora. Hobbs, discúlpame, pero creo que es hora de que te vayas.

"¡Hannibal!" Dijo Will, su sorpresa ante la abrupta declaración de su marido se desvaneció en sombrío entendimiento. Hannibal estaba fuera de sí, impactado por lo que había aprendido, sin importar qué tan preparado él había pensado. Estaba luchando por contener una reacción impulsiva y Will actuó en consecuencia. Echó una mirada comprensiva a la señora Hobbs y dijo: "Te veré afuera, Louise. Creo que mi esposo necesita un tiempo para calmarse ".

Acarició la nuca de Hannibal mientras permanecía de pie, sin envidiar a Hannibal las decisiones que debía tomar, pero sabiendo que las apoyaría.

"Regresaré en un momento", le dijo Will, e hizo un gesto a Winston para que se quedara al lado de Hannibal. El adorable perro insertó rápidamente su hocico bajo la mano de Hannibal y gimió tratando de consolarlo.

Louise, con los ojos hinchados y lloriqueando, no dijo nada hasta que Will la acompañó al camino, y luego le preguntó en un susurro trémulo: "¿La va a sacar de nosotros?"

"Honestamente, no puedo predecir lo que hará", dijo Will, frunciendo el ceño. "Él estaría dentro de sus derechos, Louise, no te engañaré por eso. Pero mi esposo ha conocido una gran pérdida en su vida, y no causaría a su familia ningún dolor que pudiera evitarse. A partir de ahí, simplemente tendremos que esperar ".

"Nunca debería haberle dicho a ella", lloró, tan molesta que Will estaba medio decidida a enviar al chico de la casa con ella, solo para ver si estaba a salvo. "¡No quería mentirle! Ella debería saber de dónde vino, ¿no es así?

"Usted siguió a su corazón, Sra. Hobbs", dijo Will, apretando su mano temblorosa. "Eso es todo lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede hacer".

"Garret va a estar tan desconsolado", dijo, con la voz quebrada por un sollozo.

"Lo siento mucho, Louise", dijo Will, y sinceramente lo dijo en serio. "Realmente espero que las cosas salgan lo mejor para todos nosotros. ¿Puedo hacer que alguien te acompañe a casa?

"No, mi señor, yo ... deseo estar solo", dijo, y volvió a apretar el pañuelo en la mano. "Pídele que nos trate amablemente, como lo hicimos con su hija. La hemos amado con todo en nosotros y siempre lo haremos. ¿Dile eso?

"Lo haré, Louise", prometió Will, mirando hasta que desapareció bajo la cima de la colina.

Se demoró un poco más, dándole a Hannibal tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos, y luego volvió a entrar donde el señor Thatcher estaba de vigilia en la puerta de la sala.

"Señor. Thatcher, ¿si pudieras traer algo de brandy? "Preguntó Will, deteniéndose en la puerta para hacerlo. "Su Señoría necesita una fortificación".

"Lo haré, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Thatcher, y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Will volvió a la sala y encontró a Hannibal tal como lo había dejado, preocupado, desgarrado y dolorido, pero con una mano acariciando la cabeza de Winston. Silencioso, Will se sentó junto a él y tomó la mano libre de Hannibal, frotándose la palma de la mano con ambos pulgares, moviendo los finos huesos de su muñeca bajo su puño, subiendo por sus largos dedos y volviendo a bajar.

"La robaron , Will", susurró Hannibal, cálido y tenso contra él, pero se relajó en incrementos ante el toque de Will. "Tendré que obtener tutela y corregir esto".

Will no dijo nada, ni aprobaba ni desaprobaba, simplemente lo calmaba.

"Podría haber estado viviendo con los Howes todo este tiempo", dijo Hannibal, sentándose en el asiento para mirar el rostro sereno de su marido. "Podría haber estado en la mejor escuela, con buenas perspectivas. Ella podría haber sido mucho más ".

"No hay nada menos sobre lo que es Abigail, o su vida aquí", dijo Will, un amable recordatorio a Hannibal de que su estado estaba nublando su juicio. "Ha tenido una infancia feliz con padres que la aman con todo lo que hay en ellos".

"Uno de los dos te ha asustado dos veces", respondió Hannibal. "¿Qué pasa si él la maltrata?"

"Louise no lo permitiría," murmuró Will, atrayendo la otra mano de Hannibal sobre su regazo para darle el mismo tratamiento.

"¿Que crees que deberia hacer?"

Hubo un mundo de consecuencias en esa pregunta y Will se calmó por un momento antes de reanudar su masaje.

"Esta no es mi decisión de tomar, Hannibal", dijo, finalmente inclinando su rostro hacia arriba para mirar a su marido.

"Es nuestra decisión", dijo Hannibal, sentándose para capturar las manos de Will en las suyas, ansioso y urgente. "Lo haré ... No forzaré otro resultado sobre ti en el que no tienes voz! Cualquier conclusión que hagamos con respecto a la señorita Hobbs, debemos hacerla juntos ".

Dejó caer las manos de Will y ahuecó su rostro, frotando su nariz contra la de Will, respirando su aroma acogedor hasta que toda la agitación, la frustración y el malestar se convirtieron en meras sombras de ellos mismos. El cálido aliento de Will se dibujó sobre sus labios y sus esbeltas manos se alzaron para agarrar las muñecas de Hannibal, una suave y acariciante presión.

“Gran parte de su vida ha ocurrido a usted, Will,” Hannibal respiró, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules insondables. "Quiero que sea algo que elijas".

Los párpados de Will se cerraron y una sonrisa jugueteó con su boca, aunque era triste y algo perdida.

"Siempre será tuyo elegir", le recordó Hannibal, y le dio un suave beso en la boca, buscando consuelo y encontrándolo en la cálida bienvenida que recibió.

Se sintió más fuerte por ese beso, más seguro de que podía hacer lo que era correcto para todos, no solo para sí mismo o para el recuerdo de Melinda. Sonrió contra la boca de Will y susurró la única alegría que pudo encontrar en lo que había sucedido: "Está viva".

"Ella es", estuvo de acuerdo Will, una risa suave y encantada cayendo en las palabras. "Y ella es una hermosa jovencita".

Ellos se separaron sólo un pequeño espacio, y Aníbal suspiró, “Ella es casi cultiva, ¿verdad?”

"Muy cerca", dijo Will, y agregó: "No muy lejos de estar listo para aventurarse en el mundo. Si ella elige ".

Hannibal sonrió cuando el sutil punto de Will llegó a casa, desenredando el enredado nudo dentro de él con un hábil y experto toque. No necesita ser un extremo u otro. No necesita ser acción inmediata e irreversible, destructiva. Había una señorita casi adulta en el centro de este asunto y, como su compañero le había recordado, ella era la única cuyas decisiones tenían peso al final.

"Ah, sí confío en ti", dijo Hannibal, colocando a Will en su regazo para abrazarlo y hurgar en sus rizos, incluso mientras Will resoplaba con buena indignación. "En un momento el mundo es un caos feo y al siguiente es limpio y ordenado, todo gracias a ti".

"¿Por mi culpa?" Preguntó Will, retorciéndose para enderezarse, pero disminuyendo, lo suficientemente contento de haber puesto resistencia simbólica. "No he hecho nada, aquí, Hannibal".

"Tonterías", dijo Hannibal, apretujándolo y relajándose. "Todo lo que podía pensar era que destruiría a una familia si intentaba conocer a la señorita Hobbs, ofender a sus padres o encarcelarlos, uno. Vi tragedia detrás de cada opción, pero ahora puedo imaginar resolver esto en beneficio de todos. Por tu culpa y por la forma en que siempre me recuerdas que las elecciones no siempre nos pertenecen ".

"Ella conoce su propia mente, Hannibal," confirmó Will, acariciando su mandíbula, atraída por el aroma terroso de su piel. "Una joven que se poncha en el mundo solo puede beneficiarse de amigos poderosos. Lo importante es que Abigail está feliz. Ese sería el mejor homenaje a Melinda que puedas dar ".

Hannibal asintió, colocando a Will más cerca de él en el sofá. "Hablaremos con la señorita Hobbs y sus padres todos juntos y veremos qué podemos hacer para ayudar a su situación y mantenerla a salvo. Nuestra participación en sus asuntos, y la suya en la nuestra, pueden crecer a partir de ahí ".

"Esa es una solución increíblemente razonable, Lord Clarges", alabó Will. "Muy impresionante viniendo de un Alfa".

Hannibal se rió entre dientes, y se calmó, una vez más agradecido por su compañero y la tranquila razón por la que podía imponerse en el peor de los asuntos. Después de un cómodo silencio de sostener a Will en sus brazos, se sintió inspirado para admitir: "Te he extrañado".

Will se rió, sorprendido de oírlo decir tal cosa, y le recordó: "He pasado muy poco tiempo ausente de ti, Hannibal".

"No, quiero decir que te extrañé", dijo Hannibal, el énfasis en llamar la atención de Will. Levantó la cabeza y vio que los ojos de ámbar de su marido estaban sobre él y sintió que su vientre se tensaba en respuesta. Hannibal se tocó la mandíbula, los dedos deslizándose bajo la curva del hueso para rozar sus glándulas aromáticas, reuniendo las huellas del distintivo perfume dulce de Will en las yemas de sus dedos.

"Hannibal", dijo Will, la leve regañina de su tono se perdió en la suave forma en que lo dijo. Presionó su mano contra el pecho de Hannibal, el bombeo de su corazón golpeando con un ritmo constante contra su palma, y se levantó solo un pelo para encontrarse con los ojos de su marido.

" Tú " , dijo Hannibal, mirando a Will con asombro descarado y algo que Will no se atrevió a tratar de nombrar, "tiene el efecto más curioso sobre mí, Will. Cuando me siento perdido, me encuentro llegando a ti. Cuando algo me molesta, te lo traigo ".

Acarició la mejilla de Will, pasando la yema del dedo por su barbilla para frotar su labio inferior lleno.

"Cuando estoy feliz, te busco", murmuró Hannibal. "Nunca he tenido a nadie con quien compartir mis alegrías y tristezas; Siempre he estado solo hasta ahora. Encuentro que soy codicioso para ti ".

"Entonces eres la progenie de tu abuelo", susurró Will, tocando su lengua con la punta de Hannibal y saboreando la dulzura de su propia piel.

"Lo estoy", dijo Hannibal, fascinado por la forma en que Will lo miraba, sus vivos ojos azules detrás de gruesas pestañas y sus labios apenas rizados alrededor de su dedo. "Te extraño cada vez que te sientas frente a mí. Te extraño cada vez que salgas de la habitación. Te extraño cada vez que me tocas la mano o me sonríes, porque cerca nunca puede ser lo suficientemente cerca, parece ".

Las mejillas de Will se sonrojaron pero sonrió, complacido, y Hannibal deslizó sus dedos hacia atrás para acariciar los rizos de Will otra vez.

"Soy codicioso para ti, Will", dijo Hannibal de nuevo, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa de gato.

"¿Estás proponiéndome, Lord Clarges?" Preguntó Will con una pequeña sonrisa. "Porque tendré que cerrar la puerta por si el señor Thatcher regresa algún día con nuestro brandy".

"¿Es eso una invitación a comer?", Respondió Hannibal, levantándose.

"No", rió Will, acercándose un poco más, teniendo cuidado de su peso en su marido, que se negó a verlo como algo más que increíblemente delicado. "Pero tal vez es una invitación de algún tipo".

Hannibal sonrió, sus cejas se abrieron con sorpresa.

"¿Quién está haciendo la proposición?", Bromeó, ahuecando la parte trasera del cráneo de Will a través de sus fragantes rizos.

"Lo soy" admitió Will. "No puedo permitir que mi esposo quede incapacitado por extrañarme. Tal vez sería lo mejor si lo comprobaba esta noche ".

"Tengo pesadillas", dijo Hannibal. "Apreciaría mucho su ayuda para echarlos. Un reloj es solo una gran comodidad, después de todo ".

"Eres mi esposo", dijo Will, haciéndose eco de las palabras de Hannibal, "y te protegeré".

Hannibal sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, compartiendo un lento y prolongado beso que fue bruscamente interrumpido por la puerta de la sala que se abrió de par en par.

Winston ladró en respuesta y los dos se separaron, pero a Berger no le importó eso. Con urgencia, el ayuda de cámara dijo: "¡Perdón, mis señores, pero se necesitan!"

"¿Necesario? ¿Qué diablos? "Dijo Hannibal, levantándose y tirando de Will con él, Winston agregando su propia opinión al caos mientras todos salían al patio.

Uno de los hombres del magistrado Crawford los estaba esperando, luciendo enfermo e infeliz. Su columna vertebral se enderezó cuando vio a los Señores Clarges que se acercaban y dijo sin preámbulos: "¡Se ha encontrado otro cuerpo, mis señores! Fresco, por así decirlo. El magistrado me envió a buscarla.

"Berger, deja a Winston contigo, por favor", dijo Will, mientras Hannibal decía: "Dirige el camino".

El cuerpo estaba bastante lejos de donde habían encontrado al otro, pero estaba fresco, como había dicho el oficial. Lo suficientemente fresca como para que el hombre que se había topado con ella supiera quién era ella y le pusiera al pueblo al oído con las noticias.

Jack los saludó con nada más que una mirada superficial, plana, tensa e infeliz mientras sus hombres y los detectives recorrían la zona. Se les mostró al cuerpo en silencio con la presencia del Magistrado ceñudo.

Era el mismo tipo de pila, pies cubiertos por manos, coronada con la cabeza desprovista de pelo, apenas tocada por la descomposición.

"Dios mío", suspiró Hannibal, agachándose para examinarla, sus ojos ambarinos patinando sobre la sombría cara de Jack. "¿Es esta la chica que acaba de desaparecer?"

Jack asintió, incapaz de hablar por un momento. Will se agachó al lado de Hannibal, sus ojos entrecerrados encontrando el patrón inusual donde el cuello había sido separado del tronco.

"Estas son marcas de mordiscos", murmuró Hannibal, señalando sin tocarse.

Will escuchó a Jack iniciar una teoría de asalto, pero sabía que no era eso. La misma presencia tenebrosa y malsana que había permanecido sobre los otros restos regresó. Se resolvió en una bestia, esquelética y chamuscada, tomando forma en rollos de temperamento y cadenas de desesperación, marchita y hambrienta y nunca satisfecha, sin importar lo que devorara.

Una avaricia abrumadora que lo llevó a destruir.

Para consumir .

Mía...

La bestia se inclinó, colmillos dentados hundiéndose profundamente en la carne de ese niño. Arrancó un trozo y se lo tragó.

"Él los está comiendo", susurró Will, tragando con fuerza contra la bilis que amenazaba con levantarse.

Jack lo miró boquiabierto, incapaz de comprender una cosa tan vil.

Hannibal, sin embargo, se limitó a echar otra mirada de evaluación al cuerpo, comprendiendo sus facciones finas.

"Él los está comiendo, Jack", dijo Will, entorpecido por la comprensión.

La bestia levantó la cabeza y Will miró a la cara a Garret Jacob Hobbs.

El ahumadero estaba iluminado día y noche y los bosques estaban vacíos de presas.

Mina .

"Oh mis dioses..."

"¿Será?"

La esposa beta que nunca tuvo un hijo.

Mina .

La hija que quería encontrar a sus padres biológicos.

Mina .

Un Alfa estéril cuyo impulso fundamental y primario se había vuelto inerte y redirigido hacia la caza.

Mina .

Toda una vida de Omegas que se negó a unirse a un Alfa estéril.

El mío, el mío, el mío, todo esto es mío . Nunca me quitarás esto, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Agarrándose, manos codiciosas como garras que reclaman lo que él pensó que le estaban robando, masticando y tragándolo para hacer que todo fuera parte de él para siempre.

Y acababan de pegar un fósforo a la yesca y encendieron un incendio.

"Estaba equivocado", dijo Will, asqueado hasta los huesos. "No son las chicas de este pueblo al que le guarda rencor, son las hijas ".

"¿Será? ¿Qué es? "Preguntó Hannibal, su atención aguda como una espada.

"Es Hobbs", jadeó, poniéndose en pie, Hannibal se levantó con él, alarmado por su repentina preocupación. "¡Abigail está en peligro!"

Will se alejó de su marido en un pánico casi ciego y corrió hacia la aldea, su miedo le daba velocidad, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus oídos resonaban con el sonido de su propia respiración áspera y el eco gruñido, ' mío, mío, ¡ Mío !

Hannibal se precipitó tras su compañero, el horror de Will, su desesperación y terror creciendo como un tornillo alrededor de su corazón.

"¿Qué demonios era todo eso?" Exigió el magistrado Crawford, estrellándose tras él. "¿Pensé que dijiste que podía manejar esto?"

"Lo hizo ," llamó Hannibal, tratando de mantener a flote la forma de Will a la vista. Los comentarios de su compañero se engarzaron, un tapiz de realización que lo hizo gritar: "Él sabe quién es tu asesino, Magistrado Crawford. Tenemos que llegar a la casa de Hobbs, ¡y rápido! "

A pesar de su confusión, Jack siguió su instinto y vino con Hannibal persiguiendo a Will, los dos corriendo por el bosque en un ángulo con la esperanza de interceptarlo.

Hannibal solo podía esperar y rezar desesperadamente porque lo atraparon antes de que Will alcanzase a su asesino.

Saldrá de la línea de árboles y golpeará el carril en un sprint muerto, su sangre rugiendo en sus oídos, su corazón palpitando. Una y otra vez, todo lo que podía pensar era que su reunión con la señora Hobbs podría haber inclinado el delicado equilibrio del control del señor Hobbs y que finalmente tomaría lo que era valioso para él.

Su Abigail, su hija pequeña, su única hija, asesinada y comida, más allá del alcance de cualquier mano que pueda robarla de él.

Will vio la cabaña de los Hobbs y vio el establo abierto, un chorro de sangre en el panel, una mancha carmesí de dedos agarrados.

"¡Será!"

El sonido de la voz de Hannibal era tan distante, hueco, incapaz de alcanzar a Will donde estaba, forcejeando en la oscuridad donde el hombre del saco arrebató a los niños y los engulló, todos arriba, dejando solo la cabeza, las manos y los pies.

Will no se atrevió a esperarlo, incluso cuando su esposo y el Magistrado se abalanzaron sobre la pequeña casa. Se abrió paso y gritó: "Sra. Hobbs! Abigail! "

El olor cobrizo y penetrante de la sangre lo alcanzó al mismo tiempo que oyó el sonido suave y sofocado de alguien que lloraba. "Abigail ?! ¡Sra. Hobbs! ¡Es Will Gr-Lord Clarges!

Captó el aroma amargo y podrido de Garret Jacob Hobbs y su corazón comenzó a latir con un frenético staccato cuando el aguijón de sangre lo inundó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para atenuar incluso ese hedor insalubre.

"Señor. ¡Hobbs, el Magistrado ya casi está aquí! -Gritó Will, temblando pero decidido mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Podía ver dentro de la pequeña cocina donde una mano pálida rompía la línea del marco de la puerta, con los dedos quietos.

Louise Hobbs yacía tendida en el suelo de su cocina en un charco de sangre. Tenía la garganta dividida en una sonrisa obscena y abierta, en desacuerdo con el impacto que se había acumulado en su cara blanca y floja.

"¡Louise!" Will llamó, y corrió a su lado, tratando en vano de cerrar esa sonrisa, de alguna manera obligar a la sangre a revertir su flujo de vuelta a su garganta gorgoteante. Sus ojos azules se movieron con horror antes de que se atenuaran, y Will siguió su mirada, su sangre caliente en sus manos y filtrándose en su ropa.

El propio Garret Jacob Hobbs fue acorralado en la esquina, su hija aterrorizada se apretó contra su pecho, medio rehén y medio escudo.

"¡ Aléjate !" Gruñó Hobbs, el sonido de Alpha en su voz causó que Will se estremeciera a pesar de sí mismo. Pero no podía apartar la mirada. Se vio obligado a tratar de arreglar esta situación por el niño temblando en el control de su padre.

"Señor. Hobbs, "Will dijo, levantando sus manos firmes, la familiar calma que lo alcanzaba. "Señor. Hobbs, Magistrado Crawford está afuera. Por favor, no empeore esto de lo que ya es. Deja que Abigail g- "

" ¡ No !". Fue un gruñido, un grito reverberante que resonó en los huesos de Will. La furia, la culpa y una tristeza terrible habían encendido instintos una y otra vez a una tarea que su cuerpo inútil no podía realizar. El horrible horror de eso hizo que Will aprieta la boca, resentido por la facilidad con la que podría simpatizar con un hombre tan vil.

El cuchillo sangriento en la mano de Hobbs voló a la garganta de Abigail en un instante. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, un animal acorralado y rabioso dispuesto a tratar la mayor destrucción posible antes de su inevitable final. "Querías alejarla de mí, ¿no? ¡Viniendo por aquí, husmeando a mi hija! ¡Yo sabía! ¡Lo sabía ! No puedes tenerla ! Ella es mi ne ! "

"Señor. Hobbs, "Will dijo, de nuevo, dando un paso tentativo hacia adelante, la sangre de Louise arrastrándose contra la punta de su bota. Se detuvo cuando el cuchillo presionó con más fuerza y Abigail sollozó, sus enormes ojos azules suplicando que la ayudara.

Will tembló al oír que Hannibal llamaba por él y Jack gritaba: "¡ Garret Jacob Hobbs ! ¡Sal ahora ! "

Hobbs saltó, apretando a Abigail más fuerte.

"Simplemente no entiendes ," gruñó, la grieta en su voz hizo que Abigail gimiera, alejándose de la cuchilla en su garganta.

"Lo hago", dijo Will, haciendo caso omiso de sus llamadas, el resentimiento de Hobbs goteaba de sus palabras. “Yo no entiendo. Ella es tuya , ¿no? Tú fuiste quien la crió, ¿verdad? ¿Secarse las lágrimas cuando el amor le rompió el corazón, enseñándole cómo comportarse? Ella es tuya Lo juro, ella es tuya. Nunca trataríamos de quitarla de ti, ninguno de nosotros ...

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y los dos hombres irrumpieron en la casa, gritando por Abigail, gritando por Will.

Los ojos de Hobbs se abrieron de par en par, mostrando blancos por todas partes. La mano de su cuchillo tembló, se tambaleó, pero se endureció con fuerza cuando el trueno de las botas en el suelo se hizo más cercano.

"Solo quédate quieto", dijo Hobbs, angustiado por sus elecciones. "Se terminará pronto y todo estará bien. Eres mío. Mi Abigail, mi pequeña niña. Nadie te va a arrebatar nunca ".

Will lo vio tensarse, vio los músculos de su antebrazo con intención, y algo más lo dominó por completo, un profundo instinto para protegerla, a esta hija sin madre, a este niño aterrorizado que había provocado tal caos con nada más que un deseo saber de dónde vino.

La mujer muerta en el suelo lo miró fijamente, su capacidad para proteger a su precioso hijo se despojó de ella, y ¿cómo se atrevió? ¿Cómo se atreve ? ¿Qué sabía él sobre tener un bebé? ¿Qué sabía él sobre amar a alguien más allá de los límites de toda razón? ¿Qué sabía él sobre cómo limpiarse las lágrimas y los rasguños suaves y los secretos suaves y susurrados, las sonrisas tímidas y las dulces conversaciones sobre los florecientes comienzos de la feminidad?

Él no sabía nada . Él era solo un Alfa que reclamaba su propiedad, no un padre. Un padre nunca haría tales cosas.

Él no tenía derecho a hacer tales cosas.

" ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija !" Gruñó Will, lanzándose cuando el cuchillo comenzó a moverse, lanzándose hacia él para agarrar el brazo de Hobbs con tal fuerza que lo derribó de lado, los tres cayeron al suelo.

Abigail rodó, jadeando y tosiendo, la sangre fluyendo sobre sus pálidos dedos donde se presionaron contra su garganta, sus ojos azules derramando lágrimas.

La furia de Will se elevó como una marea. Se revolvió debajo de Hobbs cuando el Alfa se retorció sobre él, luchando por arrancar el cuchillo de su agarre. Sobre sus respiraciones forzadas y maldiciones, escuchó un gruñido sobrenatural que los asombró momentáneamente a ambos, estaba lleno de una amenaza tan absoluta y puntual.

El Alfa se congeló sobre él, pero el gruñido llenó a Will con fuerza, la seguridad de que su compañero venía, que estaba furioso, y que nada le impediría proteger lo que era suyo. Will aprovechó la reacción de Hobbs y anudó una mano en un puño antes de estrellarla contra la cara de Hobbs.

Hobbs gruñó, su nariz y labios ensangrentados, y volteó la hoja. Con un rugido de indignación sin sentido, empujó el cuchillo hacia el pecho de Will.

Fue una sensación muy inquietante para el vientre de Hannibal hundirse en un súbito abismo de horror, como si estuviera una vez más en el campo de batalla abriéndose camino a través de los pedazos de vidas perdidas. Fue un sentimiento que lo llenó, que surgió de él en la violencia que hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás en las costas extranjeras.

No vio el cuerpo de Louise Hobbs. No vio a la hija de Melinda sacudiéndose con su propia sangre.

Vio a Will, su compañero, inmovilizado por un monstruo vil, con un cuchillo ensangrentado que parpadeaba para cortarlo todo, para lavar todos los aspectos maravillosos de su asombroso y único marido del mundo con un ataque cruel.

Y Hannibal preferiría morir antes que permitir que eso suceda.

Se abalanzó, las lecciones aprendidas en la guerra estaban tan arraigadas en él que sus músculos se movieron por instinto. Se estrelló contra Hobbs con otro gruñido reverberante, su impulso los llevó a ambos a pasar a Will para chocar contra el horno de hierro fundido.

El Alpha se sacudió, obligado a luchar, el cuchillo no fue más que un inconveniente trillado para Hannibal.

Este hombre había amenazado a su compañero. Ningún cuchillo endeble mantendría a Hannibal fuera de su retribución, sin importar cómo el Magistrado se enfureciera, demasiado sabio para enredarse en una pelea entre dos Alfas.

Will se quedó sin aliento, sin aliento por su carrera y la lucha y el escaso peso de Hobbs. El aire que absorbió estaba denso con el poderoso aroma de Hannibal, la amenaza de su gruñido se manifestaba en violencia que instintivamente sabía que no lo tocaría.

El sonido de la asfixia de Abigail arrancó a Will de los alfas enfrentándose a él. Tembloroso, Will se apartó del lío de sangre en el suelo y cayó hacia un lado, buscando a tientas a Abigail, que yacía pálida y asustada junto a su madre muerta, sus ojos azules revoloteando en una habitación familiar hecha ajena por esta pesadilla.

"¡No no no! Abigail, todo va a estar bien, "dijo, presionando su mano sobre la de ella para detener la sangre que manaba, su sonrisa retorcida y tensa mientras trataba de tranquilizarla. "Estás a salvo, ahora".

"M ... ¿madre?"

"¡Ambos se detienen !", Gritó Jack, descargando su pistola en el techo.

Fue una distracción que Hobbs aprovechó para liberarse momentáneamente de las garras de Hannibal cuando lo arrojaron contra la pared, se giró y huyó por la puerta trasera aún agarrando su cuchillo, rebotando contra el armazón y tambaleándose por la paliza que había tomado.

Hannibal se movió para perseguirlo, pero la súplica de Will lo detuvo, la necesidad de proteger a su compañero mucho más fuerte que la necesidad de luchar.

"Hannibal, por favor", dijo Will, con la voz quebrada por la tensión. "¡Está sangrando! ¡Por favor, ayúdala!

Jack les lanzó a ambos una mirada de profunda desaprobación y desapareció por la puerta trasera en busca de Hobbs, dejando a Hannibal y Will para manejar a Abigail.

Ensangrentado de su batalla y espantoso con la intensidad, Hannibal se movió de inmediato para evaluar a la hija de Melinda. Su furia combativa murió rápidamente cuando vio cuán grave era su situación, el Alfa en él cediendo el paso al sanador. Tuvo que separar firmemente las manos de Will y Abigail de la herida, pero finalmente logró descubrirla.

Lo que vio lo hizo palidecer.

"Sh, silencio", se tranquilizó, jadeando mientras sacaba su pañuelo del bolsillo. La apretó contra su garganta, con la palma sosteniéndola firmemente en su lugar mientras hacía que su respiración disminuyera. Abigail se calmó entonces, respondiendo a su firme control de una situación espantosa, lo suficiente como para poder ver mejor a Will.

Will lo miró con ansiedad, su mano ensangrentada apoyada en el hombro de Hannibal, toda su atención se centró en Abigail. La sangre le había rociado la cara, la ropa, las manos y el cuerpo, pero por todo lo sucedido, parecía ileso. Suavemente, todavía luchando con la furia que lo había vencido, Hannibal preguntó: "¿Estás herido?"

Will negó con la cabeza, "No, no tuvo oportunidad. Has llegado aquí antes de que pudiera. Dioses , Hannibal! Está herido usted !”

"No tanto como lo lastimé", gruñó Hannibal, erizándose de nuevo.

Will tocó el labio roto de Hannibal con una mueca de dolor, su preocupada mirada azul entre Abigail y su marido.

"Se ha ido al bosque", dijo Jack, empujando hacia atrás a través de la entrada trasera en un pantano de irritación. "¿Qué pasó en los siete infiernos aquí?"

"Usted sabe tanto como yo, Magistrado Crawford", dijo Hannibal, levantando el pañuelo para ver si el flujo estaba disminuyendo. "Pero si le pone las manos encima a mi compañero de nuevo, no sobrevivirá".

"Garret Jacob Hobbs es tu asesino, Jack", dijo Will, esperando que la explicación fuera suficiente.

"Tenemos que llevar a la señorita Hobbs hasta Marsham", les dijo Hannibal. " Ahora ".

Will lo ayudó a levantarla, solo media oreja para preguntarle a Jack: "Entonces, ¿qué lo hizo estallar? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Y cómo demonios podría saber algo de eso, Lord Clarges? "

"Querías tomar prestada mi imaginación, Jack, no diseccionarla," le recordó Will, levantando las ensangrentadas faldas de Abigail para que Hannibal le pasara las piernas por el brazo. "No puedo decirte cómo funciona, así como no puedes decirme cómo funciona tu autoridad, simplemente funciona ".

"Ahora no es el momento de las explicaciones", dijo Hannibal, levantando el ligero peso de Abigail contra su pecho.

"Hazme el amor", dijo Jack, con las manos en las caderas e irritado.

"Magistrada, esta jovencita necesita atención médica y no puedo proporcionarla aquí en estas circunstancias", dijo Hannibal, abrazándola más fuerte para mantener la presión sobre su garganta, Will se movió en sincronía para liberar su cabello enredado del cañón de su brazo. "Una crisis a la vez es más bien nuestro lema en los últimos tiempos. Te agradecería si pudieras acompañarnos de regreso a Marsham en caso de que Hobbs decida arriesgarse de nuevo ".

"No tengo ninguna duda de que usted podría manejarlo, Lord Clarges", dijo Jack, mirándolos a los dos cuando lo dijo, pero se movió hacia la puerta delante de ellos, un hombre rígidamente obligado a cumplir con sus deberes y fiel a las personas en su cargar.

Salieron de la cabaña, estremeciéndose contra la luz del sol. Parecía que habían pasado horas desde que entró, pero no pudieron haber pasado más que unos pocos momentos. No había tiempo para agradecer la suerte de sus estrellas por salir vivos: Abigail estaba en rectas y corrió hacia Marsham tan rápido como Hannibal se atrevió a ir.

"Ocúpate de esa niña", advirtió Jack, interrumpiéndose cerca del sendero que conducía a los cuerpos, a la vista de Marsham Heath. "Voy a reunir a los detectives e ir a buscar a Hobbs. Si podemos obtener una confesión ...

"No obtendrás una confesión", advirtió Will, haciendo señas a uno de los pequeños criados de guardia en el patio, que se quedó boquiabierto por un momento antes de salir a avisar al señor Thatcher. "Hobbs no tiene intenciones de sobrevivir a esto. Te obligará a matarlo, Jack, o se matará a sí mismo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo demostraremos que él fue nuestro asesino?"

Hannibal intercambió una mirada incómoda con Will y asintió aliento.

"Mira el ahumadero, Jack", dijo Will, deseando no tener que hablar, y mucho menos imaginar lo que sabía que había dentro. "Ahí es donde los encontrarás ... lo que queda de ellos".

Jack se detuvo como si Will lo hubiera abofeteado. Había un desafío en su mirada oscura, casi resentido, como si al comprender lo imperdonable de alguna manera hiciera a Will cómplice de los crímenes del señor Hobbs. Sus ojos se clavaron en Will con peligrosa calma cuando dijo: "Entonces volveremos, retiraremos a la señora Hobbs, y veremos qué tienen en el ahumadero, mi señor".

La tranquilidad en Marham Heath adquirió una nueva intensidad con la llegada de la señorita Hobbs, que fue llevada directamente a la habitación de Will ante su insistencia. El señor Berger siguió a Hannibal con su maletín médico en la mano y una orden cortante para que el agua se trajera en el momento en que hervía.

Sin nada que preste la habitación improvisada del hospital y sin querer estar en el camino, Will ordenó que todas las entradas a Marsham Heath se cerraran con llave y todas las habitaciones se cerraran por si el señor Hobbs intentaba acceder a la casa. Se limpió rápidamente con la ayuda de Jimmy y escribió cartas al Sr. Buddish y al Abuelo explicando qué había pasado, quién era Abigail y pidiéndoles consejo sobre el asunto. Luego detalló todo lo concerniente a su participación en la investigación de Jack y envió una copia a la oficina del Magistrado para su registro público. También solicitó que todos los arreglos fúnebres para la familia Hobbs, así como los de las niñas desaparecidas, sean facturados a través del Sr. Wells. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos y por Louise Hobbs.

Y entonces todo lo que pudo hacer fue esperar, sumido en la preocupación e impaciente con su propia ansiedad cuando tantos otros tenían una mejor razón para sentirlo.

Caminaba fuera de la puerta cuando apareció el señor Berger. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el Sr. Berger asintió y dijo: "Está descansando, pobre cordero". Cosido apretado y llevará la cicatriz todos sus años, pero es mejor que haber ido a la buena tierra verde ".

"Ciertamente mejor, señor Berger, gracias", dijo Will en un profundo y aliviado suspiro, una sonrisa finalmente iluminó su rostro solemne. "Hay un baño esperándote abajo, si deseas usarlo".

"Oh, pero su Señoría-"

"También tiene un baño esperando", le aseguró Will, espiar a Jimmy saliendo de la suite de Hannibal con un pequeño asentimiento de confirmación, "y lo atenderé. Ambos se han ganado su descanso y pretendo ver que lo obtengan ".

"Gracias, mi señor", dijo Berger, con los hombros caídos, pero su sonrisa firme. "Él es justo golpeado por ese compañero de Hobbs. Te bendigo por cuidarlo ".

"Bendito seas , Sr. Berger, y gracias. Su trabajo duro es muy apreciado ", dijo Will, y pasó junto a él a su habitación, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

Abigail yacía en su cama como una princesa de un cuento de hadas, su pelo enmarañado oscuro contra las almohadas, la sangre en su piel seca casi negra. Parecía tan pequeña para él, pálida y vulnerable, pero aferrada a la vida. La tenaz determinación de la humanidad de sobrevivir y superar destilada en el cuerpo pálido y silencioso de una niña de dieciséis años.

Hannibal se quedó mirándola, con los brazos sueltos a los lados, las mangas enrolladas mostrando sus gráciles muñecas y sus manos fuertes, ensangrentadas al cerrar la herida de Abigail y magulladas por su corta y furiosa pelea con Garret Jacob Hobbs. Sintió a Will detrás de él, pero no se volvió, una invitación muda a unirse a él.

Will se colocó al lado de él, presionando su mano contra la base de la espina dorsal de Hannibal en un eco inconsciente del toque de su marido. Se acomodó contra él, acariciándolo suavemente, y se quedó allí en silencio esperando que Hannibal hablara.

"Perdió un poco de sangre", dijo Hannibal, su voz ronroneó en el silencio. "Pero ella se unirá".

"Tu habilidad ha salvado otra vida, Hannibal," susurró Will, su orgullo evidente en las palabras suaves. "Por segunda vez, salvaste su vida".

"Desearía que tampoco hubiera sido necesario", le dijo Aníbal. Levantó su brazo y lo cubrió con los hombros de Will, girándose para tirar de él en un abrazo. Will lo sintió temblar, gastó energía e intensidad, un retorno a sus diez años en guerra. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hannibal e inclinó su cabeza, la menor ofrenda de su cuello.

Hannibal enterró su nariz debajo de la mandíbula de Will con un suspiro pesado, dibujando en la comodidad de su olor y presencia.

"Estoy ... más enojado contigo", susurró.

"Lo sé", dijo Will, feliz de que Hannibal no pudiera ver su pequeña y triste sonrisa. Alisó la espina dorsal de Hannibal y lo apretó antes de echarse hacia atrás para tomar sus manos ensangrentadas. "Pero en este momento estás agotado y no puedes ejercitarte con el temperamento adecuado, así que solo tendrás que soportarlo". Creo que un baño caliente, un brandy y un poco de tranquilidad deberían ayudarnos a recuperar el bazo, ¿verdad?

"Tan encantador como suena, ahora tengo un paciente", dijo Hannibal, y volvió a mirar la cama, cariñosa suavidad en su mirada. "Un paciente muy valioso".

"Incluso más de lo que esperábamos", estuvo de acuerdo Will, pero estaba decidido a que su esposo recuperara el aliento. "Ella está cosida y descansando, y no hay nada más que puedas hacer ahora". Haré que las chicas la limpien y se cambien de ropa, y una de ellas puede sentarse con ella mientras tú estás indispuesto ".

Hannibal entreabrió la boca con una sonrisa torcida y cansada y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Will, murmurando: "Mi voz de la razón".

"Es una pena que nunca hayas desarrollado uno", susurró Will, llevándolo al modesto y pequeño baño donde la bañera estaba llena hasta el borde de agua humeante. "Pero estoy contento de ser un sustituto adecuado. En tu ir ".

Agradecido, Hannibal comenzó a desnudarse de inmediato. Will lo dejó, llamando a Jimmy y dando instrucciones para que Abigail se bañara y cambiara. No tenía ropa adecuada para ella, pero uno de sus camisones sería suficiente.

Hannibal se hundió hasta el cuello en el agua cuando regresó, y se cortó un ojo de color ámbar cuando oyó la puerta, ambos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos al ver que era Will y no el Sr. Berger.

"Envié al Sr. Berger escaleras abajo para un baño", explicó Will, quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola.

"Eso fue amable de su parte", dijo Hannibal, desconcertado cuando Will se quitó el chaleco y el pañuelo al cuello. Will giró y se detuvo, lo que hizo que Hannibal dijera: "No se detengan en mi cuenta".

"Honestamente", suspiró Will, echándose hacia atrás las mangas. "No es ese tipo de cuidado, Hannibal".

"Un hombre siempre puede esperar", dijo Hannibal, sentándose cuando Will lo instó a hacerlo. Arrastró una toalla hacia el agua sobre sus caderas para evitar la sensibilidad primitiva de su pareja. "Aunque dudo que lo tenga en mí hace un momento".

Will frunció el ceño ante eso, pero solo alcanzó los suministros médicos que Jimmy había colocado muy cuidadosamente junto a un lavabo separado. Se sentó en el pequeño taburete de madera, empapó un trapo en espera de un antiséptico y se secó el corte en la boca de Hannibal. Su concentración era absoluta mientras atendía a su marido, alisando su cara joven de cualquier fruncimiento o arrugas de preocupación. La rectitud le provocó un ronroneo calmado y tranquilizador, una vibración baja, casi silenciosa, que hizo que los ojos ambarinos de Hannibal se iluminaran de interés.

"Gracias, Will", murmuró, solo mirando a su pequeña compañera limpiar sus heridas tan atentamente, haciendo lo que podía para darle consuelo a Hannibal después del estrés de salvar a Abigail.

"¿Por cuidarte?" Preguntó Will, secándose la última gota de sangre de su rostro. Los cortes eran superficiales, golpes fugaces que caían de la suerte.

"Por querer", dijo Hannibal, sonriéndole a pesar de que le tiraba de la boca, adolorido ahora que le llamaron la atención.

"Saliste en mi defensa sin dudarlo," admitió Will, un rubor que se elevaba sobre su piel. "A pesar de lo peligroso que era, lo atacaste para salvarme. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, Hannibal ".

"No hay necesidad de hacer nada", dijo Hannibal, pero no se apartó. "Eres mi esposo, Will. No podría soportarlo si algo te sucediera ".

Will tomó la pila de sábanas y una gruesa barra de jabón para distraerse de la penetrante mirada de Hannibal y el aleteo de sus palabras despertó en su corazón. Metió la tela en el agua caliente del baño, incapaz de resistir la visión de la larga espalda de su marido y la forma en que su columna vertebral se hundía en su redonda trasera. Tenía el fugaz temor de no haber pensado muy bien en esto, pero lo ignoró para enjabonar la tela y comenzar a restregársela suavemente pero con firmeza en la espalda de Hannibal.

"Esto ciertamente es un punto brillante inesperado en un día que de otro modo sería muy agotador", murmuró Hannibal, doblando las rodillas para inclinarse hacia adelante, con la cabeza colgando. La sangre seca en sus manos se secó en el agua. Se desvaneció en pequeños remolinos danzantes que se desvanecieron, la vida en la nada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cerró los ojos en contra de la visión de Will desapareciendo en esa casa, incondicional y testarudamente valiente. El terrible pánico comenzó a elevarse de nuevo, pero se centró en el cálido aroma de su pareja, en la presión de sus manos, en el sonido uniforme de su aliento. Tendría pesadillas por el resto de su vida, lo sabía; pesadillas donde ya era demasiado tarde, donde ese cuchillo ya había encontrado una vaina mortal en el pecho de Will, donde Hobbs le quitó la persona más preciada de su vida.

"Le escribí al abuelo y al señor Buddish", dijo Will, el timbre ronco de su voz alejó a Hannibal de sus oscuros pensamientos. Lavó la espalda de Hannibal desde la nuca hasta el cóccix, los hombros y los lados, suave e incesantemente relajante hasta que su cuerpo cedió con el movimiento, cediendo su tensión a su toque. "Les he contado todo lo que sucedió aquí, y cómo nuestros propios asuntos se cruzaron con los de la familia Hobbs. Les pregunté claramente sobre cualquier consejo que pudieran ofrecer. Creo que lo necesitaremos Abigail está sola en el mundo, incluso si su padre de alguna manera sobrevive a lo que ha hecho. Ella no tiene a nadie ".

"Ella nos tiene". Dijo Hannibal, sentándose e inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar a Will a la cara. Pensativo y solemne, dijo: "Ahora somos sus padres".

Will apartó la toalla y alisó sus manos húmedas sobre la cara de Hannibal, la ternura lo llenó al ver el ferviente deseo de su marido de hacer las cosas bien.

"Lo somos", estuvo de acuerdo, los dedos se curvó debajo de la mandíbula de Hannibal en busca de su aroma Alpha.

Hannibal levantó su mano que goteaba, una pequeña pincelada de dedos bajo la barbilla de Will. "Te escuché decir algo ..."

Will frunció el ceño frunciendo el ceño, su vínculo con Hannibal tirando de él con preocupación.

"Gritaste a Hobbs cuando entraba en la casa", dijo Hannibal, y las mejillas de Will florecieron con un color rosado. "Llamaste a Abigail tu hija".

Will se levantó bruscamente, la mano de Hannibal se apartó. Necesitaba distancia para la censura que seguramente vendría, las advertencias de su padre retozando en la parte posterior de su cabeza en alegre expectativa de tener razón.

"Esa no es la primera vez que noto que te sucede algo así, Will", dijo Hannibal, sentándose para atrapar su muñeca y volver a Will hacia él. "Aunque no con tanta intensidad".

"Hablé en el momento, Hannibal," dijo Will, permitiéndose ser atrapado por la mirada preocupada de su esposo, por los fuertes dedos en su muñeca, por el cuidado que provocó esas palabras. "He dicho antes que veo demasiadas piezas ... La verdad es que puedo ver las cosas como otros las ven, como si yo fuera ellas y ellas fueran yo. Entiendo por qué hacen las cosas que hacen, y con tanta claridad que la línea entre yo y alguien más crece ... débil ".

"Es la forma en que conversó con la Sra. Hobbs, un encuentro desagradable con el Sr. Hobbs, y la horrible visión de esos niños muertos y los conectó", dijo Hannibal, tirando de Will para sentarse en el lado de la bañera. "Es por eso que luchaste por la vida de Abigail como Louise lo habría hecho, con la dedicación de una madre para proteger a su hijo".

Will asintió con la cabeza, tembloroso, con un escalofrío en su delgado cuerpo.

"Es una carga pesada, tu regalo", decidió Hannibal, sacudiendo a Will por su terror.

"Disculpe", suspiró, sus ojos se abrieron. "Lo siento, pero ¿qué dijiste?"

"Dije que tu regalo es una carga pesada", dijo Hannibal, deslizando su agarre de la muñeca de Will a su mano y levantándola para besar su palma. "No lo había entendido completamente hasta que lo vi funcionar hoy. No creo haber comprendido por completo lo que te hizo, incluso después de que me lo explicaras. Pensé que era un talento, como leer en frío a una persona, pero ahora veo que esta empatía tuya, este regalo , te hiere. Es una herramienta, afilada y puntiaguda en ambos extremos ".

Will lo miró fijamente durante un largo y silencioso momento, temblando de sentimientos reprimidos porque nadie en toda su vida -incluida su propia hermana gemela- alguna vez había captado correctamente cuán profundamente dañino era su don.

Y de todas las personas que lo entendieron, el único que pudo fue Hannibal Lecter.

"Eso es precisamente lo que se siente", admitió Will, los labios de Hannibal le hicieron cosquillas en la palma de la mano. "Una herramienta que no puedo controlar con ningún grado de dominio".

"Algo muy peligroso", reflexionó Hannibal, frotando distraídamente su pulgar sobre la piel de Will en una suave caricia. "Es mucho más difícil protegerte que los papeles".

Will se rió suavemente por el humor inesperado, sus temores se retiraron ante la cálida comprensión de Hannibal.

"En algunos casos, sí", dijo. "Soy una carga a pesar de mis intenciones".

"No, Will, eres solo tú mismo", corrigió Hannibal, aliviado de ver a Will relajándose ante su toque, la comodidad trabajando en ambos sentidos. "Y eso es todo lo que necesitas ser".

Will comenzó, sorprendido de escuchar una versión de su propio mantra caer de los labios de su marido, pero Hannibal parecía no darse cuenta.

Estaba mirando a Will con una gran consideración de que su pareja se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

En un movimiento líquido, Hannibal tiró de su mano, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y tiró de Will para que lo encontrara en un charco de agua.

" ¡ Hannibal !" Will farfulló, agitándose para agarrar los lados de la bañera y arrastrarse hacia afuera.

Pero el brazo de Hannibal alrededor de su cintura lo sostuvo rápido, impidiéndole escapar.

"¿Para qué demonios hiciste eso?" Will estalló, preparando sus botas empapadas en el borde y poniéndose más erguido entre los entonados muslos de su marido.

" Eso es por darme el susto de mi vida otra vez ", le informó Hannibal, dándole a Will suficiente espacio para retorcerse y enfrentarlo.

El regaño que había preparado murió en sus labios cuando vio el gran alivio en la hermosa cara de Hannibal, haciendo eco de las emociones que podía sentir a través de su vínculo.

"Estoy furioso de que te hayas arrojado tan descuidadamente a esa situación, Will", le dijo Hannibal, inclinando a Will contra su pecho para acariciar sus rizos. "Estaba tan aterrado de saber que estabas en un peligro muy real y mortal. Podría haberte perdido, Will. Nuevamente , podría haberte perdido ".

"Hannibal", dijo Will, llegando a tocar su mejilla, la aspereza de la excrecencia áspera contra las delicadas yemas de sus dedos. "Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo, pero por favor no me regañes por-"

"No puedo regañar a un hombre por cumplir con sus propias convicciones, Will", dijo Hannibal, acercando a su pareja, la presión de su cuerpo robusto fue un peso reconfortante contra el suyo. Lo abrazó cerca, respirando el perfume de su piel. "Estoy tan agradecido de que estés ileso. Eres increíblemente valiente, Will, y temeroso de forma alarmante, pero te sumergiste con la desesperada esperanza de salvar lo que pudiste y lograste arrebatar a la hija de Melinda del abrazo de la Muerte.

Se calentará de adentro hacia afuera, el fino brillo del sudor se extiende sobre él tanto por los elogios de Hannibal como por el calor del agua. Sólo se intensificó cuando Hannibal le besó el borde de la oreja y le susurró: "Estoy muy enojado contigo , Will ... y espero que cada uno de nuestros hijos herede tu disposición, aunque me llenará de vehemencia, estoy seguro , siempre que no lo haya hecho usted mismo ya ".

Consiguió una risa suave y sorprendida de Will, y el humor se mezcló con la facilidad con que Aníbal hablaba de los niños que podrían tener. La posibilidad de una nueva vida después de tanta muerte aquí en Marsham Heath fue alentadora ... y tentadora.

"A pesar de las pérdidas que sufrimos, esta es una victoria después de todo", murmuró Hannibal, su brazo se aflojó en la cintura de Will, su mano libre acariciando su lado delgado. "Encontraron a la hija de Melinda, mi compañera está a salvo, y no volveré a perder a ninguno de ustedes".

"Eso es motivo de celebración", estuvo de acuerdo Will, y se sentó, la vista de su larga espalda a través de su camisa empapada haciendo que Hannibal reconsiderara su propio estado.

Por un momento, pensó que su compañero lo dejaría, pero Will solo se quitó las botas empapadas y las medias, dejándolos en una pila en el suelo mojado. Cogió la botella de brandy que había colocado al alcance de la mano y les sirvió una medida a ambos.

"Para la victoria", propuso, entregándole un vaso a Hannibal y colocándose en el otro extremo de la bañera, sus largos pies descansando sobre las caderas de Hannibal.

Hannibal agarró su camisa empapada y tiró de Will en su regazo, sonriendo cuando su compañero se sentó a horcajadas sobre él con una expresión de indulgencia exasperada en su hermoso rostro.

"Para mantener a mi compañero imprudente cerca", murmuró, y besó la cálida y plena boca de Will, el coñac completamente olvidado.


	34. Chapter 34

\- Hubo un millón de razones para disuadir a Hannibal y Will de llevar ese beso más lejos, comenzando por la falta de cerraduras en las puertas del baño, o la proximidad a su invitado inesperado, o la manera inútil en que el baño parecía amplificar cada pequeño ruido .

Pero a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, el beso que compartían se profundizaba a cada segundo. Fue una catarsis de tensión reprimida, de agotamiento. Era Hannibal escupiendo de nuevo a la cara de los dioses, resistiéndose a sus intentos de asustarlo con la devastación. Había estado tan cerca de perder a Will, tan cerca.

Sin embargo, Will estaba tibio y muy vivo en su regazo, y Hannibal estaba vivo para maravillarse con él, y todo lo demás podía arder en un crispante en el calor de su deseo de amar a su pequeña compañera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Lord Clarges?" Susurró Will, rompiendo el beso. Las manos de Hannibal deslizándose desde sus caderas hasta su trasero perforaron la neblina sensual que lo vencía. Lo ahuecaron, apretando, tirando de Will más cerca de él.

"Apreciando a mi compañero", suspiró Hannibal entre los besos mordisqueantes de Will. Sus otros encuentros habían sido estudiados, prudentes, exploratorios y reveladores para ambos. El cambio repentino de la seducción a la intención lo tomó por sorpresa. No había esperado que Will fuera tan receptivo, que su aroma se convirtiera en algo que Hannibal quería rodar y rodar sobre su piel. La intensidad de las respuestas de su compañero lo dejaron asombrado pero ansioso.

Quizás él no era el único que casi había perdido a alguien importante para ellos. La idea de que Will creciera en afecto por él se encendió en su corazón, un pozo de esperanza surgió para calmar el temor siempre presente de que Will decidiría separarse.

Will buscó a tientas su taza, deslizándola al azar sobre la bandeja del lado de la tina con la botella. Se sentó y sacó el pequeño vaso de Hannibal del agua donde lo había dejado caer sin preocuparse en su afán de tocar a su marido.

Hannibal se dio un festín al verlo, empapado de sus hombros hacia abajo, su esbelto y robusto cuerpo revelado en exquisitos detalles, su camisa flotando para desnudar su fina cintura. La parte posterior de su cabello se había sumergido en el agua cuando Aníbal lo arrastró; goteaba agua a lo largo de su grácil garganta, pequeñas gotas como una dispersión de diamantes en su piel perlada.

Sin embargo, era lo que no podía ver lo que más lo atraía. La mente brillante de Will, su corazón vasto y decidido, la bondad que estaba en su corazón que incluso su padre no había sido capaz de destriparlo. La misma bondad que lo llamaba al peligro una y otra vez, siempre para los demás, siempre en defensa de aquellos que no tenían defensas, incluso a riesgo de apagar su luz para siempre.

Se sentó y atrajo a Will para otro beso, hambriento y necesitado, con la lengua saqueando las calientes profundidades de la boca de Will y probando sus afilados dientes pequeños hasta que Will retrocedió, sin aliento, con preguntas en sus grandes ojos azules.

"Había venido un momento después-"

Hannibal no pudo terminar esa frase, no pudo terminar ese pensamiento, y no fue necesario.

Will ahuecó su rostro, sacudido por su angustia, por el cuidado que le dio a luz. Era otra confesión atesorada, otro susurro sin aliento que debía sostenerse en su corazón y nutrirse. Se deslizó a través de él para encontrar algo más profundo, provocando otro hilo que fortaleció su vínculo con su marido.

"No lo hiciste", susurró, besando la frente de Hannibal, levantando su barbilla y cerrando los ojos en éxtasis cuando Hannibal lo mordió allí debajo de su mandíbula, posesivo y temeroso y obligado a probarlo. Quería que Aníbal le mordiera la garganta otra vez, que le pusiera los dientes afilados en la piel y lo marcara, reclamándolo por fin.

El pensamiento estremecido trajo otro rubor para oscurecer su piel y repentina comprensión vino con eso. Las piezas de su propio rompecabezas giraron y cayeron en su lugar y supo sin lugar a dudas por qué estaba tan ansioso por alentar a su marido a una intimidad más profunda.

Su calor venía, el ligero roce de él como plumas en su piel sensible, lento e insidioso y lo tentaría más cerca de satisfacer sus demandas.

Hannibal ronroneó y lo mordió, la presión aguda de sus dientes jalando un gemido sin aliento, suave de los labios regordetes de Will. Aferró los hombros lisos y lisos de Hannibal con ambas manos, los músculos se movieron bajo sus dedos, todo ese poder crudo esperando su toque. Cada centímetro de él irradiaba fuerza Alpha, los moretones de sus insignias de victoria de lucha, marcas que Will acarició con cuidado, maravillado de que se ganaran en defensa de él.

"Will", susurró Hannibal, lamiendo su piel húmeda, arrastrando sus colmillos sobre la carne de Will a la boca debajo de su mandíbula, chupando para extraer más de su aroma. El calor en su ingle era insoportable, su nudo se llenaba como si la anticipación por sí sola fuera suficiente para hacer que se levantara. La única otra vez que había estado tan insoportablemente excitado fue durante su rutina, y una parte de él se preguntó si su cercanía con su seductor esposo lo había desencadenado después de todos estos años.

"Sabes como el cielo", gimió, abandonando la idea por el placer de sentir a su pareja en todos los sentidos: la fragancia de su carne, el temblor de sus músculos, el aliento inestable de su respiración mientras jadeaba, el sabor de su pareja piel, verlo enrojecido y febril de deseo. ¿Qué esperanza tenía la propia Naturaleza frente a tanta generosidad? Podía seguir su curso como quisiera, siempre que Will lo besara.

"¿El cielo sabe a jabón?" Preguntó Will, su suave risa se quedó sin aliento cuando Hannibal lo apretó contra él, levantándose entre sus piernas con un calor insistente, el trapo se había ido. "Hannibal, no deberíamos".

Hannibal le dio una última chupada y levantó la cabeza, pasando su lengua por los labios de Will. Le dio al trasero perfecto de Will otra caricia persistente y deslizó sus manos a sus caderas, pulgares cepillando círculos ausentes sobre los huesos de su cadera bajo el agua turbia.

"Abigail está allí", dijo Will, preguntándose a cuál de ellos intentaba convencer.

"Está durmiendo", susurró Hannibal, arrastrando su lengua hasta la oreja de Will para mordisquearlo.

Will inclinó su cabeza, el dulce dolor en su ingle aún más profundo, un carbón vivo quemado en una llama en su vientre. "¿Y si la despertamos?"

Hannibal lo besó de nuevo, engatusando la lengua de Will con la suya, burlándose de él, con las manos calientes y firmes contra las caderas de Will.

"Vamos a estar en silencio", suspiró, mordiendo el labio inferior regordete de Will, la cabeza inclinada para adaptarse a la boca de su pareja en perfecta unión.

"No te creo", le dijo Will, negándose a mirar hacia abajo, pero cerrar los ojos solo lo hizo sentir más consciente de esa carne caliente que empujaba entre sus entrañas, hinchada y crispada. Su propio cuerpo vibró para alcanzarlo, luchando contra los límites de su ropa mojada en una excitante fricción de tela sobre su delicada piel. "Eres muy..."

"¿Irresistible?" Hannibal respondió, moviendo sus caderas solo una fracción para presionar más fuerte entre los maravillosos muslos de Will. "¿Perfecto en mi seducción?"

"Vocal", dijo Will, con la respiración entrecortada.

"Tienes razón", suspiró Hannibal, besando su barbilla y luego su boca otra vez. "Deberíamos simplemente ... terminar nuestro baño".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Will, decepcionado por dejar que la lógica ganara. Sin embargo, era lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta la poca inhibición que podía reunir con respecto a su marido. Al menos ahora sabía por qué, aunque lo dejaba sentirse vacío al pensar que todo era una construcción inducida por el calor. Le frustraba dudar de sí mismo, de que no podía simplemente disfrutar de la atención de Hannibal como una delicia compartida en lugar de simplemente como algo a lo que sus respectivas biologías podrían estar empujándolos.

Hannibal aflojó su agarre sobre Will, girándolo para acomodarse entre sus extendidos muslos.

Will se movió con él, descansando con el sexo de Hannibal presionando insistentemente contra su espalda baja, acunado por el cuerpo de su marido y el agua cálida y dulcemente perfumada. Hannibal tiró de Will para que descansara sobre su amplio y peludo arcón y arrancó la pastilla de jabón, haciendo una gran espuma entre sus manos.

Will observó con una punzada de expectación cómo las manos enjabonadas de Hannibal caían sobre su pecho, estirando la camisa húmeda sobre sus grandes y oscuros pezones. Se pusieron rígidos al instante, doloridos y apretados, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de ver cuando Hannibal comenzó a frotar sus manos enjabonadas en un masaje lento sobre su pecho.

"¿Está terminando nuestro baño?" Susurró Will, los muslos extendiéndose para aliviar la presión en su ingle, los límites de sus pantalones casi insoportables.

"Lo es," ronroneó Hannibal, burlándose con la lengua en el oído de Will. Atrapó los pezones de Will entre sus dedos extendidos y los pellizcó ligeramente con cada pasada, tirando de ellos mientras enjabonaba el pecho de Will. "Tú me lavaste la espalda, después de todo. Solo estoy devolviéndome el favor ".

Will se estremeció, saboreando cada pasada de las palmas de Hannibal sobre su pecho, mordiéndose los labios contra un gemido cuando usó las puntas de sus dedos para provocar a los pezones de Will a una tersa plenitud a través de su empapada camisa.

Podía sentir su calor adormecido despertando, despertado por los toques de su marido, pero Will no pudo detenerlo. Él no quería detenerlo. En todo caso, quería alejarse de sus ropas y dejar que las manos de Hannibal viajaran a donde quisieran, afuera y adentro.

"¿Puedo tocarte, Will?" Suspiró Hannibal, lamiéndose el lóbulo de la oreja, su fuerte sexo vibrando solo por sugerencia. Hubo un suave toque de burla en su tono cuando prometió, "Lo juro, no lo veré ..."

Will soltó una carcajada, suave y sin aliento, arqueándose al ritmo de cada pincelada y tirando de los dedos de Hannibal hacia él. Le dolía que lo amamantara, sentir los afilados dientes de Hannibal al examinar las endurecidas puntas de su pecho y chupar el aguijón. Sabía muy bien lo que Hannibal podía arrancarle a través de su ropa, y la idea de que sus manos resbaladizas de jabón enviaran un rayo de anticipación a través de él.

Temblando, buscó a tientas en el agua para deshacer las ataduras de sus pantalones, con los ojos cerrados, la invitación silenciosa para que Hannibal lo tocara sin la barrera de tela entre ellos.

"Will", gimió Hannibal, doblando un brazo alrededor de él para mantenerlo cerca mientras su otra mano descendía por el revoloteante vientre de Will. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus sentidos se enfocaron en la forma en que los músculos de Will se tensaron bajo las yemas de sus dedos, la forma en que el agua se calentó cuando él se inclinó.

Lo encontró allí, caliente y palpitante, una longitud firme que se empujó hacia la palma de su mano a través de su delgada caparazón. Por una fracción de segundo Hannibal imaginó sentirlo a través de ese encaje y traje de seda y se estremeció con fuerza, moviendo las caderas en un arco corto y feroz contra el cálido peso de Will.

"Nunca pensé que podía sentir esto", dijo, una suave exhalación en el oído de Will, sincera y tierna. "Te toco y creo que voy a perder la cabeza, pero en su lugar encuentro mi razón".

"¿Tu razón para qué?" Preguntó Will, sin aliento y tenso mientras los dedos de Hannibal se deslizaban bajo el borde de su ropa interior.

Esos dedos sensibles, que buscaban, rozaron su cabeza descubierta y caliente en el mismo momento en que Hannibal susurró: "Por ser ".

Will se arqueó en su mano, mordiéndose el labio para contener el grito que amenazaba con romper con él. Trató de sentarse, para contener la sensación aterradora y abrumadora de la piel desnuda deslizándose sobre su sexo sensible. Hannibal se movió con él, una fuerza abarcadora, refugio en la tormenta, caliente y apretado contra su cuerpo desde los hombros hasta los muslos. Acunó a Will cuando se calmó, ronroneando en su oído un suave aliento, acribillándolo con besos mientras lo tomaba en la mano.

El jabón se agotó rápidamente en el agua, pero el toque suave de Hannibal fue poco mejor que un apretón de ordeñar, trabajando la cabeza dolorida de Will y aventurándose no más bajo, respetuoso de las limitaciones que le habían dado.

Hannibal estaba abrumadoramente complacido de que Will permitiera esto, y se maravilló de cómo se sentía. Era sedoso y firme, su piel tan frágil que Hannibal apenas movió su mano por temor a lastimarlo. Imaginó que Will sería rosado allí, un rubor delicado como el revestimiento de una concha que se vuelve rojo rojizo por la fricción.

"Tu piel es tan suave", susurró, saboreando las respiraciones jadeantes de Will, cortas y agudas e indicativas de placer. "Tan suave y caliente en mi mano".

Las mejillas de Will se pusieron rosadas, pero su cuerpo emitió un pulso vigoroso, traicionando el efecto que tuvo sobre él. Su trasero redondo retrocedió, una presión casi dolorosa contra el nudo suelto de Hannibal y la carne rígida.

"Algún día, Will", dijo, medio gemir como lo imaginaba, "espero descubrir que el resto de ustedes es igual de suave, suave y caliente".

"Hannibal", dijo Will, su nombre roto por un apretado apretar mientras Will se apretaba, demasiado nuevo para que este placer durara mucho tiempo bajo el toque entusiasta de Hannibal. El apretón de la mano callosa de Hannibal era enloquecedor, una explosión impactante de sensación que no podía contenerse.

"Especialmente adentro", murmuró Hannibal, estremeciéndose al ritmo de Will cuando su placer se quebró con fuerza. Sus esbeltas caderas se arquearon contra la mano de Hannibal, meciéndose, y Hannibal se echó hacia atrás con Will en la copa de su entrepierna, su mano ordeñando suavemente el orgasmo de Will en torbellinos.

Era demasiado para resistir, la presión oscilante de la parte trasera regordeta de su compañero se retorcía contra él junto con la felicidad de llevarlo a ese estado. Era medio doloroso con la fricción de la tela entre ellos, pero lo venció de todos modos, jadeando de asombro cuando su liberación se derramó de él en ráfagas de sensación sin aliento.

Will se agarró a los costados de la bañera con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se blanquearon blancos, cada aliento ardía por el esfuerzo de guardar silencio mientras su cuerpo alcanzaba su pico y alcanzaba su punto máximo, codicioso por el placer que durante tanto tiempo había sido negado.

Sintió el duro sexo de Hannibal debajo de él, sintió las venas latiendo en respuesta a su clímax y la aljaba que lo atravesaba. Se balanceó con cada apretón de la mano de Hannibal a su alrededor, su entrada resbaladiza caliente y esperando, apretada fuertemente contra el sexo pesado y palpitante de su marido.

No parecía que su calor coloreara su juicio cuando lo quería dentro de él, abriéndolo con fuerza y llenándolo por completo, el nudo intimidante de Aníbal atándolos firmemente en placer.

Se sentía como algo que necesitaba, algo que ambos necesitaban, el siguiente paso natural para dos personas en lo

Él se estremeció, la fuerza de su orgasmo persiguiendo ese pensamiento inesperado. Lentamente se relajó, dejando que todo su peso descansara sobre las caderas de su esposo mientras recuperaba el aliento. Hannibal le dio otro apretón para que su aliento tartamudeara, y arrastró sus dedos hacia abajo por el sexo de Will para ahuecar su saco antes de deslizarse hacia atrás en su vientre.

Hannibal se movió para atraer a Will de vuelta al agua, con los ojos cerrados con exquisito placer al sentir la entrada de Will presionada contra él como un pequeño ascuito. Disfrutó de la belleza de la misma, la alegría de darle a su pareja tanto placer, un respiro muy necesario de un día demasiado lleno de oscuridad y terror. Él quería perseguirlo todo, llenar a Will tan lleno de él que su bella compañera soñaría con estar en sus brazos y no estar plagada de pesadillas de cómo podrían haber ido las cosas.

"Eres hermosa, asombrosa maravilla", dijo, y le pidió a Will que se volviera en sus brazos, que lo besara, que se acostara en el agua manteniéndose caliente por la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro. "Eres un hombre invaluable, imprudente y brillante".

El jadeo de Will se desaceleró, su agudeza se redujo a un latido mientras se desplomaba contra su marido, agradablemente agotado y tierno después. El elogio de Hannibal fue directo a su corazón, vulnerable como siempre cuando estaban tan cerca y tan íntimos el uno con el otro. Era un bálsamo para las viejas palabras que se hablaban y no se podían recuperar. La aceptación y el temor, la ternura y el afecto, susurró admisiones de verdad absoluta que resonó a través de su vínculo.

"Mi lobo poco común e imparable", susurró Hannibal, el agua chapoteando sobre el borde de la bañera mientras tiraba de Will en sus brazos para acurrucarse contra su amplio cofre. "Mil años de alabanzas apenas tocarían el tesoro que eres para mí, Will".

Will levantó la cabeza, su inminente calor se calmaba un poco, pero seguía allí, todavía al acecho bajo la superficie, una complicación impredecible e inoportuna con la que Will no estaba seguro de estar preparado, o incluso cómo abordarla ahora.

Besó a su marido, en cambio, una acción mucho más agradable, un ligero cambio de su muslo musculoso entre las piernas de Hannibal.

A través de su lenta y prolongada maraña de lenguas y labios, se dio cuenta de la firmeza que descansaba sobre su muslo y, cuando salieron a tomar aire, miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

"Pude haberme sentido un poco ... abrumado ", dijo Hannibal, su nudo hinchado presionando el hermoso muslo de Will. "Temo que te sientas decepcionado por mí. En mi defensa, que hacer tienen un hábito extraño de deshacer de mí por completo “.

Se dijo con una sonrisa torcida, tan llena de afecto e indulgencia que Will lo besó de nuevo, necesitando confiar en él, confiar en la promesa no dicha que Aníbal hizo con cada palabra tierna, cada gesto amable, cada protesta de devoción.

"Al menos no era mi rodilla", bromeó, acariciando su nariz con la de Hannibal.

"Tonterías, por supuesto que sí", protestó Hannibal. "Y tus increíbles muslos, y tu trasero perfecto".

Will lo besó de nuevo, pero Hannibal siguió avanzando, murmurando entre besos: "Y tu labio inferior es realmente muy peligroso, Will, por no mencionar esas graciosas manos tuyas. ¿Cómo puede un hombre esperar mantener su ingenio cuando su cintura se hunde tan perfectamente en sus caderas? Afrodita debe llorar de celos cuando te vea las pantorrillas ...

\+ El beso estaba llegando a otra pequeña hoguera alimentándose cuando un golpe firme llegó a la puerta, sobresaltándolos a los dos.

Se separaron y Hannibal suspiró: "Voy a despedir a todos la próxima vez que nos interrumpan".

"Tampoco lo harás", dijo Will, y dijo: "¿Sí?"

"El Magistrado Crawford está abajo, mis Señores," dijo Jimmy, sonando positivamente alegre de que ambos estuvieran dentro del baño juntos. "¿Debo decirle que estás ocupado de otra manera?"

"Sí", dijo Hannibal.

" No , Jimmy, dile que bajaremos en un momento", corrigió Will, saliendo de la bodega de Hannibal. "¿Y si pudieras traerme una muda de ropa? ¿Incluidas las botas?

"¡Ciertamente puedo!" Dijo Jimmy, asegurándose de agregar, "Incluyendo botas , mi Señor".

"Cheeky", gruñó Hannibal, sus ojos se fijaron en la parte trasera de Will mientras salía de la bañera, sus pantalones se aferraban a cada curva deliciosa.

"Es maravilloso y lo sabes", dijo Will, caminando con cuidado sobre el suelo resbaladizo y mojado. "¡Qué desastre hemos hecho aquí! Me siento terrible."

"No es tan terrible como lo siento, ahora", suspiró Hannibal, buscando una sábana de baño para cubrirse mientras se levantaba y salía de la bañera. "¡Nuestros sirvientes existen para plagarme! ¿Cómo podemos ser tan consistentemente interrumpidos en momentos tan inoportunos?

"Cómo te va," Will se rió, volteándose para guardar el extremo de la sábana en el labio para mantener a Hannibal decentemente cubierto, aunque la enormidad de su renovada apreciación lo hizo difícil, mientras los ojos traidores de Will se confirmaban por sí mismos.

Hannibal tomó su mano y le besó los nudillos, luego las yemas de los dedos antes de llevar el dedo de Will a su boca para una suave succión, los párpados cayendo para cubrir sus ojos en una expresión de deleite perfecto y gozoso.

"No creo que estés ayudando en tu situación particular", susurró Will, moviendo su dedo contra la lengua de Hannibal, medio aliento. Apartó su mano, sintiendo otra oleada de calor en su vientre, una sensual advertencia de que no continuara.

"No parece que esté ayudando a los tuyos tampoco", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo cuando Will entendió su significado. El olor de su pareja parecía deliciosamente fuerte por haber sido sumergido. Hannibal estaba seguro de que algo estaba cambiando en él, considerando cuán débil había sido siempre su aroma. Inspirado en que podría descubrir por sí mismo la razón por la que era, sugirió: "Deberíamos resolver esto antes de ir abajo".

"No hay tiempo", le recordó Will, el tirón y tirón de su ropa mojada fue una tortura placentera contra su sensible piel. - No tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para ver cuán duros y rígidos eran sus pezones contra su camisa blanca mojada, o cuán obvio era el bulto de su sexo a través de sus pantalones mojados. Hannibal estaba haciendo suficiente comedia con los dos. + "Tenemos que bajar".

"Bueno, no puedo ir allí en este estado", señaló Hannibal, un poco impresionado consigo mismo. Ciertamente parecía que su rutina se acercaba; eso, o Will solo despertó su libido con una velocidad inaudita, que él sintió que era completamente probable.

Will lo consideró por un momento a pesar de lo peligroso que era con su calor alzando su fea cabeza. Deseando que podría haber sido de otra manera, dijo: "Supongo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto, entonces".

Hannibal alzó las cejas, una leve sonrisa curvó su boca cuando Will se acercó. Su corazón se aceleró, tronando en su pecho para ensordecerlo. Golpeó aún más fuerte cuando Will se detuvo frente a él, apenas lo cepilló, e inclinó su hermoso rostro para respirar en su oído, "Imagine que la tía Margaret acaba de entrar".

" ¡ Will !"

Hannibal se revolvió hacia atrás, con las manos cruzadas protectoramente sobre su entrepierna, una expresión de tal traición y horror en su rostro que Will no pudo contener la risa.

"¡Estoy muy contento de que encuentres esto divertido!", Regañó Hannibal, indignado.

"Lo hago ", confirmó Will, entretenido aún más cuando Hannibal lanzó una triste mirada hacia abajo. "¿Funcionó?"

"Quizás demasiado bien", se lamentó Hannibal, su mirada no era ni la mitad de fiera de lo que hubiera querido. "¡Puede que nunca me recupere del shock!"

"Eso sería realmente una pena", dijo Will, sonriendo, "ya que imagino que volveremos a compartir cama en algún momento, o en una bañera".

Tuvo el efecto deseado de reemplazar la traición con esperanza, y Will le advirtió: "No lo pienses demasiado, o tendré que mencionarlo".

" No lo hagas " , advirtió Hannibal, levantando una mano. "Muchas gracias, pero eso fue suficiente para hacer el trabajo, Will".

"Entonces, si me disculpas", dijo Will, satisfecho. "Voy a esperar a Jimmy y cambiar. Tendrás que salir del baño, Lord Clarges.

"No vayas solo, Will", gritó Hannibal, todos bromeando por el momento. "Tengo la sensación de que la visita de Jack de ninguna manera será agradable. Deberíamos estar juntos por eso ".

"Por supuesto, Hannibal", dijo Will, aliviado por ese hecho, y sacó a su marido envuelto en sábanas a su habitación.

El magistrado Crawford acechaba el modesto salón de Marsham Heath como un oso enjaulado, pesado pero poderoso, con una mirada ceñuda que incluso el viejo Thatcher alzó una ceja.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?", Preguntó, fijando a Will con sus brillantes ojos oscuros en el momento en que los dos cruzaban la puerta.

"Magistrado", dijo Hannibal, dando un paso adelante cuando Will se tensó.

" ¿Cómo lo supiste ?"

Él no levantó la voz, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Ninguna suavidad podría ocultar la medida de autoridad en Jack Crawford, la expectativa de obediencia instantánea, ya sea alguacil o Señor antes que él.

"Magistrado Crawford, ¿podría sugerir que nos sentemos?" Ofreció Hannibal, dándole tiempo a Will para ordenar sus pensamientos. Se movió hacia la pequeña barra lateral donde el señor Thatcher había proporcionado algo de fortificación y le dio a Jack una medida.

"Prefiero estar de pie", dijo Jack, todavía mirando a Will. "También prefiero que mis preguntas sean contestadas cuando las pregunto".

Will cuadró los hombros, levantando la barbilla al enfrentar al Magistrado Crawford.

"Tenía sentido", dijo, con las manos sueltas a los lados, buscando la calma que nunca le había fallado, no ante el temperamento de su padre, y ciertamente no ante la incredulidad enervada del Magistrado Crawford.

"¿Me estás diciendo que los cuerpos de tres de nuestras chicas desaparecidas colgadas en el ahumadero de los Hobbs de alguna manera tenían sentido para ti?", Preguntó Jack, con las últimas palabras mordiendo.

"Magistrado", dijo Hannibal, una leve advertencia mientras le entregaba el vaso a Jack. "Estás en nuestra casa y mi compañero está dispuesto a responder tus preguntas. Te agradecería si supieras que eres un invitado en nuestro hogar ".

Jack exhaló un profundo suspiro, la tensión descendía de sus anchos hombros.

"Me disculpo, Lord Clarges, si parezco abrasivo", dijo.

"No hay necesidad de disculparse, Magistrado Crawford", dijo Will, mirándolo por su bebida. "Entiendo que estás soportando una gran cantidad de estrés. Se necesita un hombre fuerte para hacerlo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo que has visto. Hay poco tiempo para sutilezas con tantas preguntas sin respuesta ".

Jack bajó su copa, sus cejas levantadas. Echó un vistazo a Hannibal, que había servido una copa para él y para Will, y dijo: -Tienes razón, Lord Clarges. Su percepción es extraña ".

"Ve mucho", dijo Hannibal, inclinando su vaso hacia Will. "Es mi consejo nunca subestimarlo".

Will le dedicó una tensa sonrisa y tomó la bebida, aunque no la bebió.

"Afuera en el bosque", dijo Jack, reflexionando. "Algo cayó en su lugar para ti, ¿no? ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo sabías que los estaba comiendo?

"Las marcas de mordedura", dijo Will, luchando por unir ese momento de una manera que tuviera sentido para alguien que no estaba al tanto de sus pensamientos. La mano de Hannibal rozó su espina dorsal, una suave caricia que lo instaló y despertó un brillo de sudor sobre sus hombros. "Cuando Hannibal los señaló, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo".

"Es un gran salto, Lord Clarges", dijo Jack, bajando el vaso con cuidado, consciente de su propia fuerza con algo tan delicado. "Eso podría haber sido parte de un asalto, o incluso un animal grande".

"Dijiste que no quedaba presa, no había grandes depredadores", le recordó Hannibal, sintiendo que la temperatura de Will aumentaba con su toque, lo suficientemente cálida como para que le resultara incómodo.

"Sin embargo, su ahumadero corría día y noche", dijo Will. Sus ojos azules estaban tristes cuando se encontraron con los de Jack, que brotaban con demasiada comprensión, demasiadas piezas para demasiados acertijos hasta que el mundo era una mezcla confusa de demasiado . "¿De dónde vino la carne?"

Jack miró hacia otro lado, con la boca inclinada y frunciendo el ceño. Will se preguntó cuántas losas de carne ahumada que los Crawford habían comprado a la familia Hobbs en el pasado y decidió que no necesitaba saberlo.

Imaginarlo ya era bastante malo.

"Nunca hubiera pensado en tal cosa", admitió Jack, tragando saliva. "Debí haberlo adivinado. Debería haberlo sabido ".

"No había forma de saber", dijo Hannibal, sintiendo su creciente agitación.

" Lo hizo", dijo Jack, inclinando su cabeza hacia Will. "Soy el magistrado de esta ciudad, Lord Clarges. La seguridad de estas personas es mi responsabilidad. Debería haber preguntado por qué había seis candados en un ahumadero que corría cuando nadie mataba. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvieron vacíos esos bastidores de bronceado? ¿Cómo había carne sin pieles? Yo debería haber sabido “.

"De nada sirve regañarte por algo que no puedes volver atrás y cambiar", dijo Will, bebiendo finalmente su bebida. "Imagino que una vez que la ciudad se dé cuenta de lo que sucedió, habrá suficiente caos como para que no vaya a pedir prestado con remordimientos, Magistrado".

"¿Lo has encontrado?" Preguntó Hannibal, deslizando su mano de la espalda de Will a su costado, los dedos extendiéndose para curvarse sobre su cadera.

"No", dijo Jack, breve y brusco. "Es un leñador. Él conoce estos bosques mejor que nadie. Hemos traído perros, pero él sabrá cómo confundirlos. Es una pena que no pudieras inhabilitarlo, Lord Clarges.

"Créame, Magistrado, tengo mis propios remordimientos de nuestra situación", dijo Hannibal, apretando los dedos sobre Will en respuesta inconsciente a una amenaza recordada.

La imagen de ellos chocaba detrás de los párpados cerrados de Will, Hannibal luchaba contra la furia y la forma en que su aroma a tierra se había convertido en cedro y almizcle ardientes. Se estremeció, el recuerdo de esa pelea más vívido para él que el momento mismo, distraído como lo había estado él. Sintió que otro arrebato lo venció, la visceral explosión de su calor reaccionó a la exhibición de dominio de su Alfa.

"Pero mi verdadera pregunta es por qué ", dijo Jack, su voz se convirtió en un susurro de horror, confusión evidente en su rostro. " ¿Por qué iba a hacer esto? ¿Por qué buscaría destruir a los hijos de las personas que él conocía? ¿Gente que se haya hecho amiga de él y haya sido su prójimo todos estos años? ¿Por qué se volvería contra su esposa y su pequeña niña?

"Porque ella es suya ", dijo Will, apoyándose en el toque de Hannibal, necesitando todo el consuelo que pudiera obtener. "Abigail es suya, pero todos sabían la verdad. Hobbs es un Alfa estéril, empujado y empujado para hacer otros a su imagen, pero no puede. Entonces él los hizo suyos. Tenía que demostrarlo, tenía que mostrarles a todos que son suyos. Pero no podía soportar perder a Abigail. No podía soportar la idea de eso ... "

Su voz se desvaneció mientras vagaba por la mente de Garret Jacob Hobbs, dando sentido a algo que otros encontrarían solo grotesco e inquietante. "Ella ha crecido, ahora. Ella comenzó a hacer preguntas. Iba a dejarlo y él no podría soportarlo. Tenía que matarla. Tenía que comérsela ".

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron de par en par y sacudió su cabeza, sus cejas se juntaron confundidas.

"Se los come", dijo Will, recalcando su punto de vista, "para que pueda mantenerlos con él siempre". Son todas sus hijas, pero no fueron lo suficientemente buenas ".

"Las otras chicas", dijo Hannibal, tratando de llamar la atención de Jack sobre su pareja, "eran sustitutos de Abigail".

"Los mató para que no la matara", estuvo de acuerdo Will. "Pero luego ... intensificamos inadvertidamente la situación al reunirnos con Louise Hobbs".

"No entiendo", dijo Jack, mirando de Will a Hannibal.

"Abigail parece tener la impresión de que soy su padre", dijo Hannibal, y notó cómo Jack se detuvo sorprendido. "Nos reunimos con Louise para aclarar la verdad y parece que el Sr. Hobbs se asustó a su regreso".

"Su miedo a perder a Abigail lo impulsó a mantenerla de la manera más permanente que pudo", dijo Will, mirando a un lado, pensando en Louise y en lo que había sacrificado. "Señora. Hobbs, como cualquier madre buena y dedicada, murió tratando de salvar a su hija, momentos antes de que pudiéramos llegar ".

"Disculpe mi intrusión, mis señores", dijo Jack, sombrío, "pero, ¿ es ella su hija?"

Will acercó un poco más a Hannibal, los dos presentaban un frente unido cuando Hannibal dijo: "Ella es ahora".

Jack ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Llegar de nuevo?"

"He escrito para la Capital", dijo Will, la mano de Hannibal una presión ardiente de presión contra su costado. "Estamos solicitando la tutela de Abigail Hobbs".

"Debo rechazar respetuosamente apoyar esa decisión", dijo Jack.

"¿Por qué motivos?", Preguntó Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sobre la base de que la señorita Hobbs podría haber estado al tanto de las actividades de su padre", dijo Jack, señalando, "¡Ella vivía en esa casa, no puede haber permanecido ignorante de lo que estaba sucediendo!"

"Jack, eso es absolutamente vulgar", dijo Hannibal, arrugándose la nariz con disgusto.

"Y posible", dijo Jack, lo que Hannibal no pudo negar.

"Discúlpenme, caballeros", dijo Will, alejándose del toque de Hannibal para dejar el vaso, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos. Parecía lo bastante febril como para que Hannibal lo mirara preocupado.

"¿Estás enfermo?", Preguntó, el aroma más fuerte y más fuerte de Will causó estragos en sus sentidos, su pulso se aceleró y su piel se tensó en respuesta.

"Solo en eso me niego a ser parte en una conversación donde se culpa a un niño por los crímenes de su padre", dijo Will, moviéndose hacia la puerta. "Abigail Hobbs podría estar ahora muerta". Que ella está viva es un milagro que mi esposo ha logrado realizar. Puedo asegurarle que no dejaré que su vida sea dictada una vez más por otro hombre en una posición de poder sobre ella. Buenas tardes."

Él no cerró la puerta detrás de él, pero Hannibal sabía que no lo haría. Cuanto más enojado estaba Will, cuanto más cuidadoso se volvía, más mordaz eran sus palabras, y más recortaba sus observaciones.

"Mi esposo hace un excelente punto", dijo Hannibal, abandonando su bebida. "En eso la complicidad de Abigail en los crímenes de su padre es discutible".

"La complicidad nunca es un punto discutible", dijo Jack, frunciendo el ceño. "Si ella lo ayudó ..."

"Entonces estoy seguro de que ella no lo hizo por elección", dijo Hannibal, sosteniendo su ojo. "Que es precisamente lo que mi marido se da cuenta. Hobbs era peligroso, claramente violento. Si Abigail tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba pasando, tal vez se debió a su temor a ser lastimada. Él ciertamente no dudó en lastimarla. Él casi cortó su garganta. Esas no son las acciones de un padre amoroso ".

"No, pero son las acciones de un hombre que elimina a su cómplice", dijo Jack, persistente en su determinación.

"O un testigo", sugirió Hannibal.

Jack se calmó, irritado e inquieto de nuevo sin nadie a quien castigar por los asesinatos que habían ocurrido.

"Quiero hablar con ella".

"Eso no es posible", dijo Hannibal. "Ella está sufriendo una lesión muy grave y está muy sedada".

"Entonces mañana-"

"Jack", dijo Hannibal, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No salvé la vida de Abigail para verla colgar en el lugar de su padre".

Jack se calmó, pero estaba claro que no dejaría que el problema cayera.

"Las vidas de esas chicas serán recordadas", dijo Hannibal. "Sus familias tendrán la tranquilidad de saber que se hizo justicia cuando Hobbs cuelga al final de una cuerda por lo que ha hecho, o es asesinado por uno de sus hombres. Pero Abigail ... Jack, ¿no han muerto suficientes niños en Moseley?

Jack lo consideró por un largo y silencioso momento antes de preguntar en voz baja: "¿Puedes vivir con ella siendo un asesino, Lord Clarges?"

Hannibal frunció el ceño. "He aprendido, Jack, que es mucho más fácil juzgar algo que no entiendes que ver el mundo a través de otros ojos. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ver el mundo a través de Abigail y ayudarla a encontrar la forma de salir de los bosques oscuros en los que su padre la ha escondido. Puedo ayudarla a encontrar el camino a seguir. Eso es algo con lo que puedo vivir, Jack ".

"Ciertamente espero que sí", dijo Jack, levantando los ojos como si la buscara por el suelo. "Y ciertamente espero que si ella es una asesina, no lo descubras por la fuerza al perder a uno de tus propios hijos, Lord Clarges. Los dioses saben que Moseley ha perdido lo suficiente para todos nosotros.

Will estaba temblando cuando subió al piso de arriba, y se metió en su suite para ver a Abigail, todavía enrojecido por la irritación ante la sugerencia de Jack.

Una de las criadas estaba sentada con Abigail, trabajando en un zurcido en una silla de noche con Winston acurrucado a sus pies. Ella comenzó a pararse cuando él entró pero Will la detuvo con un gesto, moviéndose para impedir que Winston lo olfateara.

"¿Se ha movido?" Preguntó Will, mirando la cara apagada por el sueño de Abigail. Él no envidió a lo que ella se enfrentó cuando finalmente despertó, pero estaba decidido a que él y Hannibal la ayudarían a recuperarse de sus pérdidas. Jack Crawford no iba a castigarla por los pecados de su padre. Abigail Hobbs había sobrevivido contra viento y marea y merecía tener la oportunidad de vivir sin otra amenaza sobre su cabeza.

"No un poco, mi señor", le dijeron. "Pero le dimos un poco, como dijo su Señoría".

"Bien", dijo Will, aliviado. Volvió a empujar la nariz de Winston con una mirada aguda que sofocó la curiosidad del perro. Sintió otra oleada de calor en él, su piel brillaba en sudor, su ropa repentinamente demasiado pequeña y con comezón. Tiró de su pañuelo al cuello y se movió para llamar a Jimmy, diciéndole, "Gracias, Emily. Por favor, continúa como eras ".

Cogió a Winston y salió al rellano para atrapar a Jimmy mientras subía. La noche caía, el cielo era de un rojo rubí que se desvanecía y se volvía azul oscuro de terciopelo más allá de la ventana del pasillo. Otro día cerrando, otra noche más adelante, y una pesada decisión sobre su cabeza que no se sentía capaz de hacer solo.

Light apareció al otro extremo del pasillo, Jimmy Price llevaba una pequeña lámpara para abrirse paso a través de la oscuridad y el desastre residual que los trabajadores habían dejado atrás. Él vio a Will y dijo: "¡Mi Señor! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Hola, Winston ".

"Jimmy", dijo Will, y vaciló. Se movió a la puerta de Hannibal y la abrió, diciendo: "Estoy teniendo un poco de crisis y necesito tu ayuda".

"¡Oh, mi Señor, ya sabes lo útil que estoy en una crisis!" Dijo Jimmy, siguiéndolo adentro y encendiendo lámparas a medida que avanzaba, girándolas para defenderse de la oscuridad. "Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Will se frotó la frente, moviéndose e incómodo con su ropa pesada. Jimmy se giró cuando no obtuvo respuesta y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

" Oh ", dijo, dejando la lámpara en un soporte vacío. Fue al baño y mojó un trapo, exprimiéndolo. Se lo llevó a Will, quien se dejó caer en la cama de Hannibal con un suspiro.

"Gracias", dijo Will, apretándola contra su rostro y respirando profundamente, un escalofrío le invadió. Se limpió la cara con una mano, sin resistencia cuando Jimmy comenzó a desabrochar sus botones. "Debería haberme dado cuenta de que estaba sucediendo, he sido tan brusco e impulsivo. No debería haberme tomado por sorpresa ".

"Con tanto sucediendo, mi Señor", dijo Jimmy, su sonrisa poniendo a Will a gusto, " No estoy sorprendido. Las llamadas cercanas tienden a hacernos desear algo de tranquilidad, después de todo. Tu terrible experiencia de hoy simplemente te empujó cuando no lo estabas esperando ".

Jimmy lo desvistió hasta su camisa y se aflojó los puños y el cuello antes de retroceder para ocuparse de su ropa. Will se secó la piel febril, su mente se alejó de los recuerdos de Hannibal levantándose en su defensa, de la bañera y sus suaves palabras. Cada momento de placer compartido y silencioso volvía a atormentarlo, avivando un fuego en su estómago que nada podía calmar excepto a su compañero.

Jimmy atravesó el baño hasta la habitación de Will, en silencio, para no perturbar el descanso de Abigail, y cuando regresó tenía la ropa de dormir y la bata de Will en la mano.

"Gracias, Jimmy", suspiró Will, echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante la sensación de aire frío en su piel cuando se quitó la ropa. El ayuda de cámara le dio una rápida, profesión, limpie con la tela fresca para ahuyentar su sudor antes de vestirlo. El camisón era tan ligero como el aire cuando Jimmy se lo pasó por la cabeza, cayendo casi hasta las pantorrillas. La bata la cubrió rápidamente, atada con un ajuste preciso. Will rechazó los zapatos de la casa, extendiendo los dedos de los pies contra la alfombra tejida y probando la textura de su piel.

Hecho eso, Jimmy comenzó a levantar, diciendo: "No te preocupes, mi Señor, nunca estamos preparados. El Sr. Thatcher me ha asegurado que esta casa está lista para mantenerte cómodo durante tu tiempo ".

"¿Has preguntado?", Preguntó Will, sin saber si debería sentirse aliviado o consternado.

"¡Naturalmente!" Jimmy le informó, la ropa de Will cubría un brazo. "¡Difícilmente podría servirte en mi mejor momento si me atrapan por sorpresa! Tanto las suites Duke como Duquesa están preparadas para el sonido, por lo que no debe preocuparse por la privacidad. No me tomará tiempo para preparar la cama ".

"Jimmy", dijo Will, manteniendo su movimiento. "No puedo sacar a Hannibal de su propia cama".

"¿Perdón?", Preguntó Jimmy, sacudiendo la cabeza, la confusión se reflejaba en su sonrisa. "Lamento entrometerme, mi Señor, pero supuse que pasarías esta vez con tu marido".

"Nunca lo hemos discutido", admitió Will, la realidad se apoderó de él. "Esperaba que estuviéramos de regreso en Hartford en el momento en que pudiera manejar esto en silencio sin que él lo supiera. Esta es una complicación inesperada ".

"¿ Quieres pasar tu calor con él?", Preguntó Jimmy, tratando de entender.

"Creo que bajo otras circunstancias, lo haría", dijo Will, sentándose en la cama para golpear a Winston, que gimió con inquietud. "Desde su regreso, Hannibal ha sido todo lo que siempre soñé en una pareja. Compartir este tiempo con él debería ser algo precioso ".

Pensó en Hannibal sosteniéndolo, marcándolo, ronroneando de placer solo para tocarlo y ser tocado a cambio. Se unieron con urgencia y asombro: ¿no era cierto que la Naturaleza los hacía tontos?

"Quiero estar con él", dijo Will, apenas capaz de hablar en voz alta. Respiró hondo, un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando consideró las implicaciones. "Pienso en lo que hemos compartido hasta ahora, las cosas que hemos hecho, y luego pienso en los calores que he tenido ..."

"Temes que cambie tu forma de verlo", dijo Jimmy, y su comprensión y comprensión hicieron llorar a Will.

"Él piensa que soy un tesoro", dijo Will, sonriendo mientras pensaba en los murmurados elogios de su marido, "por más tonto que suene eso. Él me llama brillante, Jimmy. Él me dice cosas tan increíbles, y se refiere a ellas. Él se refiere a ellos ".

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a su viejo amigo y le preguntó en un susurro: "¿Qué pasa si mi calor lo hace ver algo que no puede aceptar? Algo repulsivo? Enfermizo ? ¿Qué pasa si se da cuenta de que lo que él cree que soy no es verdad? Él dice que soy yo mismo, y eso es todo lo que necesito ser, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que mi creciente calor haya estado nublando su visión de mí todo este tiempo ...

"Lord Clarges", dijo Jimmy, su voz firme. "No funciona de esa manera ".

Will se calmó, la confusión envolviéndolo, su mano quedaba inmóvil en la rufia de Winston.

"Escucha", dijo Jimmy, su tono capturando toda la atención de Will. "No puedo afirmar que sé lo que te dijeron, pero sí sé que fue muy poco. ¡Había esperado que estos últimos años aprendieras a través de los calores que experimentaste que no te convierten en una especie de muñeca sin mente y no es algún tipo de ... poción de lujuria que aturde el cerebro de Alphas! "

Jimmy extendió la mano y la tomó de la mano, sosteniéndola firmemente, serio cuando dijo: "Mi Señor, lo que la Naturaleza te ha dado es un regalo destinado a ser compartido, no un yugo destinado a unir a ninguno de ustedes. Odio pensar que estás tan perturbado por algo que fue pensado para honrarte ".

Calmó un poco los nervios de Will, le dio un pequeño rincón para fortalecerse y alcanzar la objetividad.

"He visto una cosa o dos en mi tiempo, Lord Clarges", dijo Jimmy, sonriéndole con cariño. "Pero honestamente puedo decir que nunca he visto a un hombre mirar a su esposa como Lord Clarges te mira".

Will sonrió, apretando la mano de Jimmy a cambio, todavía acariciando las orejas borrosas de Winston.

"Es tu decisión", dijo Jimmy, dejándolo ir a acariciar la ropa en sus brazos. "¿Te gustaría que arregle la habitación? Algunas de las chicas todavía están aquí; podemos tener la ropa de cama tendida en un santiamén ".

"Sí, Jimmy, gracias", dijo Will, asintiendo. Se retiró para sentarse cerca del fuego con Winston mientras la cama estaba hecha, brillando con sudor mientras se ponía el hule para guardar el colchón propiamente dicho, luego se cubría con una almohadilla suave antes de que la cama fuera rehecha con sábanas y mantas limpias.

Pensó en sí mismo en esa cama desnuda para los ojos de Hannibal, finalmente bailando el baile que la naturaleza había inventado hace tanto tiempo. Otro rubor se apoderó de él, el latido de su calor cada vez más fuerte, un segundo latido del corazón en su vientre maduro de promesa. Su vínculo con Hannibal era como un cálido rollo de carne a su alrededor, palpitando con fuerza que hacía que su calor aumentara con cada respiración.

"Ahí estamos", dijo Jimmy, comportándose con eficiencia de rutina, su enfoque en hacerse cargo de su cargo. Ahuyentó a las doncellas y se acercó a Will, diciéndole: "Haré que Cook prepare una bandeja para tu cena, y estaré despierta un rato con un poco de agua fría para ti. Te sientes cómodo, mi Señor, y déjanos cuidarte ".

"Gracias, Jimmy", dijo Will, temblando. Sonrió cuando Jimmy impulsivamente se inclinó y lo abrazó.

"Va a estar bien, mi Señor", dijo, retrocediendo para acariciar su mejilla. "Te mereces ser feliz. Todos queremos eso para ti más que nada ".

"Gracias, Jimmy", dijo Will otra vez, conmovido por la dedicación de su ayuda de cámara.

"Tomaré a este tipo aquí", dijo Jimmy, moviéndose para agarrar el collar de Winston, "para que no sea una molestia. Puede acostarse con uno de los muchachos estables durante un hechizo. Llámame cuando me necesites, mi Señor. Haré que el personal de cocina mantenga las calderas encendidas para que pueda bañarse cuando lo necesite ".

Se fue, entonces, llevando a Winston consigo para dejar solo a Will con sus pensamientos, temblando y demasiado caliente a medida que su calor tomaba impulso.

Will se puso de pie, el peso familiar en sus nethers arrastrándolo mientras estaba de pie. Trató de ahogarse en recuerdos de las sonrisas de Hannibal, en su toque gentil, en sus palabras y en sus promesas de compensarlo a él, todo eso, para borrar el dolor de su pasado como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Esto podría sanar tantas viejas heridas, uniéndose como anhelaban hacer.

Le dolía , su anhelo por su Alfa era un dolor físico. Todo en él lo impulsaba a confiar en su marido, a confiar en que el asombro en su toque era la verdad, que el hambre que se apoderaba de Aníbal y lo hacía codicioso de Will era tan virgen y espontáneo como el creciente deseo de Will de conectarse con su marido. de todas las maneras imaginables.

' Débil y necesitado y solo bueno para prostíbulos ...'

Las palabras de Hannibal eran un susurro de su pasado, una duda silenciosa e insidiosa que surgía de la parte más oscura de los recuerdos de Will. Volvieron a él en la voz de su padre, burlándose y cruel y feroz en su certeza. Los recuerdos de hace seis años le advirtieron que debía ser precavido, rogándole que se alejara del borde del precipicio y la caída que prometía.

Will apartó esos pensamientos, pero se rebelaron ante su resolución, recurriendo a sus dudas. Se imaginó a Jimmy abajo en su camino a los establos, transmitiendo la situación en voz baja al Sr. Berger. Imaginó a Berger esperando que el magistrado se fuera, nervioso por desahogarse con el hombre al que había servido durante tanto tiempo.

Tenía una gran espera en sus manos, lo sabía, antes de que Hannibal llegara. Se movió hacia la ventana para distraerse, mirando hacia donde la noche había caído a la oscuridad absoluta. Las estrellas habían emergido de su tímido reposo, ocultándose en su gloria sin miedo ni vergüenza.

Deseó poder ser tan audaz, deseó que el espíritu del cortesano lo reclamara y le permitiera eludir esta extraña inquietud como un manto de cadenas. Sería tan fácil, lo sabía. Simplemente lanza sus inhibiciones al viento, muévele la ropa como si fuera un peso no deseado, y extiende sus brazos para que su marido ...

'¿ Y ser la puta que una vez te llamó ?'

Will se estremeció contra la imagen que venía con ese pensamiento, todo el respeto y la consideración que Hannibal había ganado por él, lentamente se perdía en el horror.

Will abrió el cristal de la ventana, permitiendo que entrara una brisa fresca, y cerró los ojos mientras jugaba sobre su piel húmeda, todas las fantasías de compartir esa cama con Hannibal como una pareja casada bajo los nervios alimentados por el calor.

Tal vez sería mejor si no le molestaba a su marido con algo con lo que ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo. La voluntad de Hannibal de ser amoroso con él no era permiso para enredarlo en el calor de Will. Su deseo de Will no excluía la posibilidad de que algo tan ... Omegan pudiera ser demasiado pariente de sus creencias anteriores para su comodidad.

Sería mejor para ambos no sufrir juntos por esta fealdad. Hubo muchas oportunidades para que Aníbal le dijera discretamente que le gustaría estar involucrado en el celo de Will, pero nunca lo mencionó, como si tal posibilidad no existiera. Era posible que fuera algo que aún le disgustara, la idea de que fuera tan desagradable que no se atreviera a discutirlo. Había muchas posibilidades de que Hannibal se sintiera aliviado por su decisión, contento de que Will no fuera un Omega que exigió su atención, que Will no lo reduciría a nada más que un semental para servir a una yegua de cría, ya que su padre siempre había considerado tales cosas .

La única forma de que cualquiera de ellos saliera de esto con su dignidad intacta era fingir que no estaba sucediendo. Cuando Hannibal se acercó a él, pudo explicarse y se pudieron hacer otros arreglos. Podrían pasar los siguientes días y continuar donde lo habían dejado, con la comprensión que Hannibal tenía de él, inmaculado por la verdad sórdida que su padre siempre había sabido que estaba allí. Pasaría su calor solo, como lo hizo con los demás.

Sería silencioso.

Sería una rutina.

Sería solitario, como siempre lo fue.

“ Parada ”, dijo entre dientes, apretando los dientes. Su piel enrojecida estalló en otro sudor fino, advirtiéndole que este calor sería mucho más agresivo que cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes. Quizás incluso más agresivo que el primero, tanto como se estremecía al pensarlo.

La imagen de Hannibal vino a él de forma espontánea junto con el recuerdo sensorial de su aroma alfa. Will sabía que Hannibal había estado respondiendo a su calor sin darse cuenta, sus propias feromonas Alpha se fortalecían en reacción, un ciclo de presión que ninguno de los dos conocía.

"No importa", susurró Will para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos ante el recuerdo del apuesto rostro patricio de Hannibal y su sonrisa divertida. Su corazón se aceleró a pesar de eso, su aliento se convirtió en breves ráfagas cuando su cuerpo se ablandó y se humedeció en anticipación de algo que Will sabía que no iba a conseguir. "Es solo tocar el hambre, eso es todo. Se desvanecerá. Todo se desvanecerá ... "

Decidido, Will cuadró los hombros y regresó a la puerta, deslizando el pestillo en su lugar. Era una señal, lo sabía. Hannibal podría pasar fácilmente por su baño compartido para alcanzarlo.

Pero él no haría eso. Respetaría la intención de Will. Él escucharía con su atención habitual, aceptaría la decisión de Will y se iría a la Capital, tal vez. De alguna manera, se había abstenido de ahorrarles a ambos la vergüenza.

La decepción se apoderó de él, levantando lágrimas de nuevo a sus ojos, toda su anticipación superada por las dudas. Se apoyó contra el panel por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y desplomarse en el suelo a la suave luz de la lámpara. Apoyó las rodillas en el pecho y las abrazó, sabiendo que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que el pulso se convirtiera en dolor, antes de que el calor se convirtiera en un furioso infierno, antes de que indudablemente demostrara que era algo que había negado durante años. .

Omegas .

Hannibal pasó un buen rato discutiendo los arreglos que Will había hecho para las familias de las víctimas y para el cuerpo de la señora Hobbs. Se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que su pareja también había enviado copias de sus deseos y un informe de sus hallazgos a la oficina del Magistrado mientras luchaba por salvar la vida de Abigail.

Una vez más estaba lleno de deleite con su esposo, y esperaba la burlona promesa que Will le había hecho para ahuyentar sus pesadillas.

Después del día que habían tenido, los dos lo necesitarían.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras con la vaga intención de mirar a Abigail, esperando encontrar a Will al lado de su cama, cuando captó el aroma azucarado de Will. Montar en un tono más profundo para su fragancia fue un leve rastro de algo que inundó sus venas con repentina calidez.

Poco a poco había estado tomando conciencia de esa dulzura febril, pero no había entendido lo que le estaba diciendo hasta ese momento, cuando lo golpeó con el equivalente de una bofetada en el último cerebro.

Calor .

Su compañero estaba madurando en su calor, y cada matiz de ese olor parecía gritar.

Hannibal inclinó la cabeza, el olor de Will se fortalecía con cada aliento, la familiar dulzura superada con febril calidez, la nota que faltaba en el ramo que era la fragancia distintiva de su pareja.

Cuanto más fuerte era, más duro latía su corazón y más cálido se sentía. Culpó a los instintos primitivos de ser un Alfa, pero era más primitivo que primitivo, un impulso para encontrar la fuente de lo que lo atraía, para envolver ese aroma y su fuente en su propia calidez protectora y mantenerlo a salvo.

"Mi Señor", dijo Berger, viniendo hacia él con una expresión sombría de gran preocupación en su cara curtida. "Hay algo que Price dice que necesitas saber. Es su Señoría, mi señor ...

"Lo sé", dijo Hannibal, tragando con fuerza, la punta de su lengua humedeciendo sus labios repentinamente secos. "Sé lo que es, Berger".

"Price dice que está encerrado en su suite, mi señor," dijo Berger, su preocupación se intensificó. "Me dijo que te dijera que su señoría es asustadizo como un cervatillo y debes escucharlo".

"Siempre lo escucho", dijo Hannibal, perplejo.

El significado de Berger penetró en la neblina de la conciencia que el aroma de Will lo había envuelto. Preocupado, preguntó: "Berger, ¿estás diciendo que Will preferiría que no me reuniera con él?"

"No, eso no, creo que está un poco asustado, mi señor", dijo Berger, retorciéndose las manos. "Y el pasado le pesa más por la forma en que funciona su memoria".

"Soy consciente de cómo funciona su memoria, Berger, confía en mí", dijo Hannibal, una gran decepción se apoderó de él. "Ninguno de los sirvientes se acuesta en la casa?"

Berger negó con la cabeza y Hannibal asintió. "Entonces inventa una de las habitaciones vacías para mí, por las dudas. ¿Tiene todo lo que necesita?

Le tocó a Berger asentir. Miró en la cúspide de lágrimas, y Hannibal supo que estaba haciendo un mal trabajo al ocultar cuán profundamente le afectaba el resultado de la decisión de Will.

Pero era su elección. Siempre era su elección, y el día que Hannibal dejó de respetar fue el día en que se retiraría de Will por completo, un exilio apropiado para alguien indigno de la compañía de Will.

"Gracias, Berger", dijo, girando para subir las escaleras. "Por favor, informe al personal que se mantenga alejado de nuestra suite. Espero que el Sr. Price sepa lo que hay que hacer ".

La puerta de su suite era un tenue contorno en la oscuridad, la luz de la lámpara baja dejaba una luz desnuda debajo. Se movió hacia la puerta y con cautela probó la manija, que estaba cerrada.

"Todo está preparado", dijo Will, su voz adelgazada por el ancho de la puerta, pero Hannibal se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, tal vez como si apoyara su cabeza contra la madera. Levantó la mano y tocó el panel, deseando poder alcanzar a Will con la misma facilidad con que podía abrir la puerta.

Pero no fue tan fácil.

Will no fue tan fácil.

"Lo sé", dijo, bajando la voz. "Berger me lo dijo".

Hubo un breve silencio, el roce suave de algo contra la puerta seguido por Will diciendo, "No tienes que quedarte, Hannibal. No te estoy pidiendo eso ".

Hannibal frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, imaginándose a Will allí al otro lado, pequeño, en equilibrio y enrojecido, asegurándose de que Hannibal pudiera irse lo más rápido posible con un mínimo de problemas. Siempre pensando en los demás, siempre tratando de salvarse a sí mismo porque no podía confiar en que nadie lo ayudaría, ni lo cuidaría, ni lo necesitaría lo suficiente como para tratar de comprenderlo.

Hannibal tembló con la necesidad de abrazarlo, ahuyentar sus dudas, atraer a Will a su alrededor con la misma seguridad que ese olor y expulsar todas las dudas de su cabeza de cabellos rizados.

Sus fosas nasales se encendieron cuando el aroma de Will se fortaleció. Sus labios se separaron, tirando del sabor a través de sus dientes y lengua, saboreando la quemadura que era su compañera, el fuego de ella más fino que cualquier licor de cualquier parte del mundo. Fue excepcionalmente Will, humeante por el calor, con un fuerte sabor que hizo que Hannibal tragara reflexivamente, con la boca agua, un bálsamo para su alma.

Lentamente se deslizó hacia abajo para sentarse en el piso junto a la puerta, de espaldas a la pared, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas dobladas, y esperó.

Escuchó los suaves sonidos de la casa a su alrededor, el personal comenzó a preparar la cena. Escuchó el leve cambio del cuerpo delgado de Will contra la puerta y el débil sonido de su aliento. Imaginó que podía oír el latido del corazón de Will, la ráfaga de sangre por sus venas que empujaba ese embriagador aroma a la superficie.

Parecieron pasar horas antes de que la suave voz de Will finalmente rompiera la quietud otra vez.

"Realmente no tienes que quedarte, Hannibal".

Hannibal inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el marco de la puerta y dijo: "Tú eres mi esposo, Will. Mi lugar está contigo ".

Will no dijo nada. El espeso aroma de Alfa de Hannibal jugueteaba con su lengua como una caricia, como una palma presionando contra el doloroso latir de su calor. Él lo persiguió, desesperado por incluso un alivio tan leve.

"Will", dijo Hannibal, parpadeando en la oscuridad. "¿Por qué te escondes de mí?"

Will cerró los ojos, demasiado frágil para luchar más después de luchar por tanto tiempo. Su voz era apenas mejor que un susurro cuando admitió: "Porque soy un cobarde, Hannibal. He llegado a valorar tu opinión sobre mí ".

La admisión lo afligió, lo escaló hasta lo más profundo. Debilidad , la simulación de un Omega que no podía soportar cruzar su Alfa.

"Como valoro tu opinión sobre mí", dijo Hannibal, la cabeza colgando contra la pared. Si no hubiera estado esforzándose por escucharlo, tal vez no hubiera escuchado hablar a Will, testimonio de las pruebas de la habitación solo por este caso. "Will ... ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu calor vencía?"

"Porque no es debido", dijo Will, débil reproche en su voz. "Creo que tal vez estar tan cerca de ti ha cambiado las cosas un poco. Esperaba que aguantara y luego podría enfrentarlo en Hartford sin involucrarte ".

La cara de Hannibal se tensó en un espasmo de disgusto. Su voz era un ronroneo ronco que parecía vibrar a través de la puerta cuando preguntó: "¿Prefieres no involucrarme en tu calor?"

"Preferiría no involucrar a ninguno de nosotros", dijo Will con una sonrisa ronca. "Es incómodo y problemático. Yo, desafortunadamente, no puedo evitarlo, pero no necesito arrastrarte hacia él. En unos días las cosas pueden ser como fueron y ninguno de nosotros verá al otro en un estado vergonzoso ".

"Un estado vergonzoso", hizo eco Hannibal, su corazón se hundió. Debería haber sabido que Will pensaría algo así, adoctrinado como lo había hecho por un vicioso Alfa y bautizado en las propias opiniones insanas de Hannibal cuando había sido tan terriblemente ignorante.

"Sí", dijo Will, sonando resuelto cuando era cualquier cosa menos. "Desde su regreso, las cosas han sido diferentes entre nosotros. Me tratas de tal manera que nunca podría pedir algo mejor. Me miras y me sonríes como si fuera la más ... la cosa más increíble que hayas visto ".

Hannibal frunció el ceño. Se inclinó hacia la cerca de la puerta cerrada, conteniendo la respiración para escuchar mejor a su compañero.

"No puedo soportar ver que me miras de la manera en que lo hiciste antes de que me abandonases, Hannibal", suspiró Will, respirando temblorosamente, "como si fuera odioso ... como si fuera ... algo que no debería existir ... una construcción de exiguo atractivo que alberga una mente vacía y vacía y la falta de un verdadero propósito fuera de la cama ".

Hannibal se estremeció, el aguijón en su corazón solo se correspondía con el aguijón detrás de sus párpados cerrados.

"Quieres un compañero en la vida, no otra cosa que demande más atención de la que puedes prescindir", dijo Will, abrazándose tan fuerte que dolía, pero nadie podía verlo. Nadie sabría cuán débil se dejó convertir. Podía esconderse allí, aguardarlo y dejarlo todo atrás, como siempre lo hacía, sin que nadie lo supiera. "Lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros en las últimas semanas no es algo que esté dispuesto a arriesgar a arruinar con esta fealdad. Esto pasará y se alegrará de haber actuado en nuestro mejor interés. No te importunaré con mis demandas, Hannibal. No soy lo que pensaste que era, y no dejaré que me veas en un estado que solo puede repelerte ".

Cortó profundamente en su corazón el escuchar que Will dijera tal cosa, para saber que sus propias palabras y acciones habían causado que su compañero se protegiera de él, para protegerlos a ambos del potencial de su respuesta.

"No puedo culparte por haber cerrado la puerta en mi contra. Toda tu vida has sido entrenado para creer que tus instintos tienen fallas, que tu naturaleza te traicionará, que tus necesidades son inconvenientes y tus necesidades inconsecuentes ", dijo Hannibal, con voz tensa y baja. "Pero lo que te han enseñado es incorrecto , Will. Tus instintos son impecables y tu naturaleza es intachable. Tus necesidades y tus deseos son mi mayor deseo de satisfacer, como hombre y como tu pareja. Lo que ha crecido entre nosotros es genuino y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, así como ambos sabemos que debo mi parte justa de la culpa al influir en tu decisión, Will ".

Fue el miedo de Will a que le quitaran su felicidad lo que lo llevaba a retirarse a un lugar donde la verdad no lo lastimaría nuevamente, donde no era vulnerable. Él necesitaba protegerse a sí mismo.

Y Aníbal necesaria para proteger de él .

"No puedo imaginar cómo podría haber sido tan ciego como para mirarte de esa manera alguna vez", susurró Hannibal, pasando los dedos por la tabla del suelo, buscando la brecha debajo de la puerta y acurrucándose debajo de ella. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Will allí, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para hacerlo. "No tengo excusa para ofrecerte por lo que te dije, Will, ni por cómo te traté. Recuerdo cada segundo de eso ".

"Yo también", murmuró Will, su mirada fija en los dedos de Hannibal, curvados contra la madera. Uñas bien cuidadas, dedos largos y finos, cada pulgada de su patricio, mientras que Will era solo ... Will.

"¿Por qué viniste a mí esa noche?" Preguntó Hannibal. Con los ojos cerrados, se imaginaba que estaban sentados juntos, tal vez en el jardín de Hartford a la luz de la luna, sin Matthew Brown, Mason Verger o Garret Jacob Hobbs esperando arrancar a Will de este mundo, sin que Mina consternase la disputa entre ellos. . Solo él y su compañero, uno al lado del otro en la noche y el cielo se iluminó con estrellas como brillantes joyas encima de ellos.

"El abuelo insistió", susurró Will, temblando de vergüenza. "Dijo que tenía que intentarlo. ¿Qué más debía hacer?

"No había nada más que pudieras hacer," suspiró Hannibal, agarrándose fuertemente al fondo de la puerta. "No tenías amigos en un lugar desconocido y alguien con más estatus, edad y sabiduría de la que te ordenaste para arrojarte a mi merced. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido ".

"¿Habría cambiado el resultado, Hannibal?" Preguntó Will, limpiándose la frente. Podía sentir que volvía a ganar fuerza a pesar de la extraña y reconfortante supresión que ofrecía el olor de Hannibal.

"Me gustaría pensar eso", dijo Hannibal. "No hay forma de saber ahora. Pensé que lo habías planeado por tu cuenta, desesperado por asegurar tu lugar. Imaginé que habías vivido hasta ese punto y que en cada minuto de tu vida te di cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, de lo afortunado que sería tu Alfa, de lo rápido y fácil que obtendrías lo que tu corazón deseara con sólo doblar tu dedo meñique. Pensé que habías armado como un caballero en tu confianza, Will, y yo ataqué por mi cuenta, sin saber cuán unilateral era una pareja.

Will tragó contra un nudo en su garganta, resistiendo esas palabras suaves y los recuerdos de esa noche.

"Estaba decidido a negarte todo lo que imaginé que intentabas quitarme", dijo Hannibal en voz baja, con el corazón pesado. "Construí fuertes y cavé fosos y enrosqué mi tesoro como un dragón. Desearía haber sabido entonces lo que sé ahora. Cuán diferentes habrían sido nuestras vidas ".

La cabeza de Will se levantó y él se estremeció, pero no pudo evitar preguntar: "¿Qué sabes ahora, Hannibal?"

"Que todo lo que querías era un lugar al que llamar hogar", susurró Hannibal. "Un lugar al que perteneces, una familia que te ama y te respeta". Algo tan pequeño para algunos, algo tan pequeño de preguntar, nunca debería haber sido cuestionado ".

Will apoyará su muñeca contra sus ojos, luchando contra las lágrimas doloridas que amenazaban. Con una risa suave y desdeñosa para cubrir su malestar, dijo: "Era demasiado pedirle a un extraño, demasiado que esperar después de todo".

"Los dioses te traicionaron a mis manos", dijo Hannibal. "Te apoyé en lugar de uno más allá de mi alcance y te quemé en su lugar. Pagaste el precio de mi ignorancia, tal como lo hiciste con tu padre. Te he prometido que te compensaría, Will. Te he prometido que voy a dedicar mi vida a ti, y sabes tan bien como yo que nuestro apego no es poca cosa ".

Se secó la cara, medio sudor y mitad lágrimas.

"Si me toma el resto de mi vida, nunca dejaré de intentarlo, Will", le recordó Hannibal. "Tienes un lugar donde estar, Will. Tienes un hogar Tu lugar está conmigo y nuestro hogar es el uno para el otro. La familia que te ama y respeta es nuestra junta ".

Will pestañeó rápidamente, la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás contra la puerta, las palabras de Hannibal resonando dentro de él tan seguramente como el vínculo.

"Cada parte de ti es preciosa para mí, Will. Cada aspecto de ti es el tesoro que acumulo ", dijo Hannibal, buscando a Will con algo menos tangible que el tacto, pero no menos poderoso. "Cuando te toco, lo hago por mi sincero deseo de sentirte con mis sentidos, de satisfacer mi avaricia por todo lo que hay en ti".

Las lágrimas rodaban por la cara de Will, el revoloteo en su corazón se hinchaba para asfixiarlo.

"Lo que ha cobrado vida entre nosotros no son las maquinaciones de la naturaleza, Will", dijo Hannibal, insistiendo en que Will no lo confundiría. "Ninguno de nosotros sería llevado por la nariz en contra de nuestra voluntad, somos demasiado tercos por ello. Desestimarlo como tal es manchar la verdad de eso ".

"¿Y qué es eso?" Preguntó Will, el grosor en su voz hizo que los ojos de Hannibal se empañaran en respuesta, el dolor por abrazarlo y calmarlo casi le quitaba el aliento.

"Que me preocupo por ti, profundamente," susurró, sabiendo que Will lo escuchó. "Que tocamos porque estamos unidos, unidos entre sí por la fascinación y la consideración mutuas. No hay nada en ti que pueda disuadirme de querer pasar cada momento que los dioses me concedan contigo , Will, hasta mi último aliento ".

Will tomó aliento en el silencio, temblando. Se limpió la cara, sintiendo la honestidad de Hannibal a través de su vínculo. Buscó en vano cualquier señal de que su calor nublara su pensamiento, pero no encontró ninguno.

Lo que estaba sucediendo simplemente era , como Jimmy había tratado de decirle.

"Siempre es tuyo elegir, Will", dijo Hannibal, su ronca voz tensa por la emoción. "Si me dices que vaya, iré". Si me permite quedarme, me quedaré, Will. Compartir este momento contigo, descubrir juntos la belleza de su promesa, es más de lo que merezco, teniendo en cuenta cómo te he tratado en el pasado. Deberías tener un hombre mucho mejor que tu compañero, Will, pero te daré todo en mí sin dudarlo ".

"¿Por qué deberías, Hannibal?" Preguntó Will, con el corazón saltando en su pecho, los restos de su resistencia que se desmoronaban lo incitaban a preguntar: "¿Lástima?"

"No, nunca", dijo Hannibal, casi antes de que la palabra saliera de los labios de Will. " Homenaje . Hay un altar a tus pies que ha estado demasiado tiempo desnudo ".

Will se estremeció, respirando con dificultad en los bordes, donde todo oscilaba y temblaba de manera peligrosa.

"Te he hecho cosas indescriptibles, Will, sin culpa tuya," suspiró Hannibal. "Sería un buen comienzo para comenzar haciendo una oferta".

Will frunció el ceño, el ronco timbre de la voz de Hannibal vibrando por su espina dorsal hasta la boca del estómago, una suave extensión de calor que provocaba su calor. "¿Estás husmeando al destino, Hannibal?"

"Creo que, por primera vez en mi vida, Will, estoy ofreciendo abrazarlo", dijo Hannibal, esforzándose por cualquier reacción desde el otro lado de esa puerta cerrada. Suavemente, con cautela, se aventuró, "¿Qué desea tu corazón, Will?"

Will permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento, sopesando el momento contra su futuro incierto, contra su cruel pasado y la esperanza que siempre lo paralizaría con promesas que nunca, alguna vez mantendría, por dulce que fuera su presente.

"Quiero verte, Hannibal", murmuró, esforzándose por culparlo de su calor, pero sabiendo que eso era solo una excusa, una explicación preparada para decisiones de las que estaba demasiado nervioso para reclamar la responsabilidad.

Lo que él pidió fue totalmente suyo, lo que siempre había deseado, lo que siempre desearía : "Quiero que me veas " .

Tembló después, sin aliento y preparado para que su padre tuviera razón después de todo, para que sus temores se dieran cuenta, por esa felicidad que anhelaba que le arrebataran en el momento en que se atrevía a alcanzarla, siempre que se atrevía alcanzar.

"Más allá de los bordes duros de un niño enseñado desde la cuna que dio a luz su propia desgracia", dijo Hannibal, aflojando los dedos. "¿A través del espejo de tu empatía y la armadura de tu determinación para encontrar al hombre dentro?"

"No soy un hombre", dijo Will, su mano cayendo, extendiendo la mano, sobre los dedos laxos de Hannibal, "ni una mujer. Solo soy yo mismo. Quiero que me veas tal como soy, por feo que sea, y sigo diciendo que soy tu tesoro ... tu razón de ser ".

Hannibal se quedó quieto, sintiendo el leve roce de los dedos de Will sobre los suyos, un toque cargado de propósito, con vacilación.

Con esperanza.

"Siempre serás mi razón de ser, Will. Todo lo que pregunto es que eres tú mismo. Lo que temes que encontraré feo, puedo asegurarte que encontraré indescriptiblemente bello, ya que cada parte de ti es hermosa para mí, "dijo Hannibal, alzando la respiración cuando esas cálidas y suaves yemas de los dedos tocaron las suyas, suavemente, débilmente, una telaraña de la sensación, el cosquilleo de las alas de una mariposa. "¿Puedo verte, Will?"

Will rastreó las puntas de los dedos de Hannibal, considerando, su calor adormecedor se extendía dentro de él. Su respuesta fue sacada de sus labios como caramelo, pegajoso y dulce.

"Sí."

Hannibal se estremeció, su corazón latía con fuerza, y dijo: "Entonces abre la puerta".


	35. Chapter 35

AN: Este capítulo es completamente NSFW. Advertencia justa, suelo escribir porno, así que esto fue muy difícil para mí terminar. Si no te gusta, realmente te agradecería si mantuvieras alguna y todas las opiniones infelices para ti. Créanme, no me gusta lo suficiente para todos nosotros y no estoy seguro de que me critiquen en este momento. De lo contrario, espero que disfrutes!

TW SPOILER: Menciones de infertilidad.

El clic del pestillo fue fuerte en el silencio que siguió, un ligero chirrido de metal aceitado sobre metal y un chasquido sólido al ser atrapado en su agarre. La puerta se abrió un poco hacia dentro y Hannibal tragó reflexivamente cuando el olor de Will se fortaleció, arremolinándose a su alrededor en una manta de aire cálido.

Will era una silueta negra enmarcada por la ventana más allá, sus rizos eran un halo de suavidad teñida de luz de fuego. No se movió ni siquiera respiró, como si se preparara para algo horrible que vendría como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó Hannibal, sus palabras un bajo y gutural sonido.

Will consideró, luego asintió con la cabeza, un lento gesto que se volvió decisivo cuando dio un paso atrás, ofreciendo la entrada a su marido y su aroma Alfa distracción.

Hannibal cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó en ella, tomándose un momento para mirar a Will en toda su tímida gloria.

Ningún caballero con armadura completa o un Rey con vestimenta real podría igualar la dignidad y la gracia sin esfuerzo de Will Lecter-Graham descalzo en su bata. Desde la maleza rebelde de sus rizos hasta la longitud de su cuello como un cisne hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies, era una maravilla en los ojos de su marido.

El olor del calor de Will yacía espeso en la lengua de Hannibal, vertiéndose a través de su boca y nariz para llenarlo de anhelo. Tragó reflexivamente, probándola y probándola, cada aliento mordiendo su pulso. El Alfa en él se hinchó en respuesta, un lastre pesado en su ingle cuando todo su ser respondió. Su piel estaba caliente, demasiado sensible, en sintonía con cada pequeño movimiento del cuerpo de Will. Sintió un impulso abrumador de ir hacia él, pasar las manos por las glándulas aromáticas debajo de su mandíbula, acariciar y calmar la nuca caliente de su cuello, hundir sus dientes en la carne enfebrecida y dejar una marca para que todos la vieran.

Se movió, débil con sólo pensarlo, un chuff rudo y persuasivo escapando de él.

Will cerró los ojos, el bajo sonido ronroneó a través de él con encantada aprobación, la resonancia de la voz Alpha de Hannibal le hormigueó en la espina dorsal. Su piel se tensó, los finos vellos de sus brazos y su nuca se levantaron en un rubor, otro pulso de deseo húmedo se acumuló entre sus muslos. Su vínculo con Hannibal clamó lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar las desesperadas voces del pasado que buscaban entrometerse, dejándolo con muy pocas restricciones sobre su hambre para estar a salvo. Miró hacia un lado, sin saber qué hacer ahora, pero seguro sabiendo que podría enviarlo lejos si quisiera y Hannibal se marcharía diligentemente.

Pero él no quería despedirlo. Él no quería que se fuera.

Le daría a Hannibal esta oportunidad y si se alejaba, si lo lastimaba nuevamente, sería la última vez en su vida que lo haría. Tomaría su decisión y nunca miraría hacia atrás, por mucho que le doliera.

Will abrió los ojos, mirando a Hannibal a través del escudo de sus gruesas pestañas, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Había tanta necesidad en él, de ser amado, de ser apreciado, de ser tocado con la reverencia y admiración que merecía.

Fue una invitación, una que Hannibal no pudo resistir.

Se alejó de la puerta y se acercó a Will, con su piel bronceada y bronceada a la luz de la lumbre que se reflejaba en sus pómulos, atrapada en las llamas de sus ojos color ámbar. La intensidad que Will vio allí podría haberlo incitado a enfadarse un mes antes, sin entender la fuente, pero ahora sabía por qué su marido lo miraba de esa manera. Solo esperaba, cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, que Aníbal todavía lo miraría como si fuera un regalo de los dioses.

Hannibal se detuvo allí justo antes de él, el almizcle de su aroma alfa se curvó como el roce de los dedos sobre los instintos de Will, persiguiendo un escalofrío por su piel. Todo su cuerpo se relajó en un suspiro para tener ese rico perfume arremolinándose a su alrededor, un tributo embriagador a la entusiasta apreciación de su marido.

Casi con cautela, Hannibal se acercó, los cuerpos apenas rozando, lo suficientemente cerca como para que cuando levantara la barbilla, la más leve inclinación de la cabeza de Will hundiera su nariz en el olor de su marido. El sabor lo llenaba de deseo, una fertilidad tan madura y desenfrenada que le atravesaba hasta la ingle.

Hannibal se estremeció cuando la punta de la lengua de Will salió disparada para tocar su garganta, lamiéndole la piel, una ligera y juguetona cosquilleo a la que él respondió con gusto. No se podía negar el impulso que lo embargaba para oler a su compañera a cambio, mezclarlos en un perfume que dijera al mundo que estaban unidos, una fuerza en dos cuerpos.

Pero no dos por mucho más tiempo, no si Will lo permite. Durante el resto de su calor, serían uno, y el corazón de Hannibal se llenó de emoción al pensarlo.

Agarró las ardientes mejillas de Will e impulsó su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle ver la hermosa garganta, suave con él. Encontró los lugares donde su olor era más fuerte y se frotó los dientes sobre ellos, gimiendo para saborear el calor de Will en su lengua. Sus dedos se extendieron sobre la mandíbula de Will, una sacudida de necesidad lo sacudió cuando Will giró su cabeza solo una fracción, lo justo para encontrar la yema del dedo de Hannibal con los labios y chupar.

"Will", suspiró, abandonando la precaución, dejando caer su otra mano en la cintura de Will para tirar de él con fuerza. Levantó la cabeza, deslizando su dedo de la boca de Will para reclamar esos labios regordetes con los suyos.

El dolor se agudizó, alimentándose de sí mismo con cada susurro de labios, cada golpe de lenguas suaves. Will se aferró a él, manos fuertes agarrando los hombros de Hannibal en señal de bienvenida, sus besos tan hambrientos y tan feroces que Hannibal sintió que solo podía sostenerse con la pasión de su marido.

Rompió el beso, apoyando la frente en la frente, jadeando y temblando. Las pestañas de Will rozaron su piel con cada movimiento de sus ojos, pero sus manos nunca se aflojaron, como si temiera dejar ir a Hannibal.

"Tenía tanto miedo de que me enviaras lejos", susurró Hannibal, arrastrando los dientes por la terca barbilla de Will en un mordisqueo. El temblor que corrió a través del esbelto cuerpo de Will se hizo eco en el suyo, la presión en un loco enloquecedor de posibilidades.

Se humedeció los labios, sus palabras un ronco susurro cuando dijo: “Te quiero aquí ... Quiero que , Hannibal.”

Su mirada azul atrapó y sostuvo la de Hannibal, embriagadora de intención. Hablarían más tarde, ambos lo sabían; Es hora de encontrar y curar viejas heridas, pero en este momento las palabras fueron lo menos que Will quería de él. Quería el toque que le habían negado durante los últimos seis años, la confirmación de que los elogios de Hannibal no estaban vacíos, de que realmente lo necesitaba de la manera insaciable que decía.

Y él hizo. Oh , lo hizo, y se estremeció cuando los dedos de Will rodaron desde sus hombros hasta su pañuelo en un cepillo de cosquillas. Tiró de la tela para aflojarla, pero se detuvo cuando Hannibal extendió la mano para agarrar sus muñecas.

Will se sintió tan delicado en ese momento como Hannibal lo imaginó con los delicados huesos de sus muñecas atrapados en las poderosas manos de su compañero. Se humedeció los labios, casi gimiendo cuando Hannibal se llevó las manos a la boca.

Hannibal besó cada dedo por turno, su lengua caliente enrollándose sobre las bien cuidadas uñas de Will en una suave succión hasta llegar al último. Con un brillo pesado en sus ojos ambarinos, respiró, "Por favor, déjame".

Deslizó las manos de Will hacia abajo y comenzó a desatar su pañuelo al cuello, movimientos decisivos pero lentos que lo desnudaron ante los ojos brillantes de su marido.

Will lo miraba con un corazón martilleante, un regalo que se desenrollaba ante él en una lenta revelación de la piel y un fuerte olor que le hacía la boca agua y las rodillas débiles. Hannibal no era el único codicioso, descubrió Will. Su expectativa de ver a Hannibal desvestido ante él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo sin aliento.

El pañuelo para el cuello fue arrojado a un lado, arrojado en la silla cerca del fuego bajo.

Pero el fuego que Will prefería era que lo alimentaran con cada botón que se aflojaba, cada gemelo deslumbrante descartado, cada deslizamiento de tela fina y un susurro de seda mientras su marido se desnudaba ante él. Era casi una burla, un lento y estimulante desvestimiento hecho con el tranquilo orgullo Alpha.

Cuando se puso los pantalones y la camisa, Will se acercó y lo detuvo, bajando las manos con dedos firmes y calientes.

"Si este regalo es para mí", susurró, con los dedos sobre el pecho de Hannibal a los botones planos de su camisa, "entonces debería estar desenvuelto ..."

La lengua de Hannibal tocó su labio inferior, su respiración tartamudeó cuando su compañero se presionó contra él. Will tiró de su camisa suelto, las manos buscando debajo para encontrar la piel desnuda de su espalda. Hannibal sostuvo esa sensual mirada azul, con los párpados bajando a medio mástil de placer. Se mantuvo perfectamente quieto, tomando las caderas delgadas de Will y temblando cuando Will deslizó su mano bajo el borde de sus pantalones, barriendo la piel desnuda justo por encima de sus nalgas.

"No te detengas en mi cuenta", respiró, la boca susurrando contra los labios abiertos de Will.

Will sonrió y le dio un apretón a la parte trasera de su trasero, la repentina nitidez de sus uñas inesperada pero extrañamente excitante.

"No es ese tipo de atención", susurró Will, haciendo eco de su conversación en el baño con una sonrisa tímida. Él retiró su mano y buscó los botones de la camisa de Hannibal, advirtiéndole: "Confío en que seas paciente cuando no puedo".

Hannibal mostró sus desalentadores colmillos Alfa en una sonrisa suave, observando los ágiles dedos de Will pulsando sus botones. Su voz era un ronroneo ronco cuando dijo: "Como eres mi marido, haré lo que dices".

Will se estremeció, concentrándose en la piel rojiza y el pelo plateado que se revelaron cuando los botones se deshicieron, la tela se abrió sobre el pecho ancho y ancho de Aníbal y el barrido de su vientre. Will se asomó mientras trabajaba, el deseo líquido le dio un vuelco insistente cuando vio que la masa del sexo de su marido estiraba la tela de sus pantalones.

Se apartó de él y deslizó sus manos en la camisa de Hannibal, con las palmas apoyadas contra la piel caliente de su pecho. El cabello le escocía al tacto, áspero contra las puntas de sus dedos, dando paso a la piel suave y sedosa de sus pezones.

Hannibal se acercó, aplastando la mano de Will sobre su corazón. Golpeó un ritmo constante, la vibración sólida contra las palmas suavizantes de Will. Ahuecó la mandíbula de Will con su otra mano, el pulgar alisando la curva de su mejilla.

"¿Sientes eso?", Preguntó, su pecho subía y bajaba con sus respiraciones profundas, incluso, su corazón bombeaba debajo de la mano de Will, el ritmo se aceleraba ante tal toque. Will asintió con la cabeza, suspirando cuando Hannibal dijo: "Es solo para ti. Siempre, Will, lo juro ".

Los dedos de Will se curvaron y él cerró los ojos, buscando ciegamente la boca de Hannibal y encontrándola en un suave choque de labios. Había un mundo de placer en sus besos, dientes afilados en la piel suave, la tierna chupada en la lengua de Will que él devolvió. Otro pulso entre los muslos de Will se despertó cuando imaginó que el mismo hambre insistente se derramaba sobre el resto de él y las formas en que finalmente podría saciar su propio hambre a cambio.

Fue Hannibal quien retrocedió, rompiendo el beso en mordiscos sin aliento. Will frunció el ceño con el ceño fruncido, los ojos vidriosos por el deseo y las mejillas encendidas por el calor.

El surco se hizo más profundo cuando Hannibal se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, luego se alisó cuando su esposo separó lentamente su bata y deslizó ambas manos bajo su camisa de dormir para abrochar a una hermosa pantorrilla.

"La única forma verdadera de mostrar reverencia como un suplicante es arrodillarse a los pies de lo divino", susurró Hannibal, acariciando su piel en movimientos lentos.

Will tragó saliva, su corazón apretando con doloroso afecto por este león de ojos dorados a sus pies. El roce de las manos de Hannibal en su pierna le puso nervioso los nervios en un baño de carne de gallina, la dureza de su propio cuerpo abultado bajo la fina capa de su camisa de dormir, obscena para sus propios ojos, pero no para los de Hannibal. Podía sentir su inmensa ternura y deseo a través de su vínculo con su pareja, la ansiosa necesidad de tocarlo y abrazarlo, para ofrecer el tributo que había prometido pagar.

Hannibal deslizó el camisón hasta la rodilla desnuda de Will, lento y estudiado, desvelando su suave piel centímetro a centímetro. Cogió el borde del camisón con el pulgar, arrastrándolo hasta la cadera opuesta de Will, donde su mano se cerró con fuerza, una tela que acunaba el dolorido sexo de Will y desnudaba la tensa longitud de su musculosa pierna.

Will respiró temblorosamente y dobló su pierna, colocando su pie en el duro muslo de Hannibal. Hubo un desafío silencioso en sus ojos azules, mirando hacia abajo con bochorno medio cerrado que hizo temblar a su marido.

Hannibal sostuvo la mirada de Will, inclinó la cabeza y llevó su lengua hacia la deliciosa rodilla que tenía delante.

Will reprimió un grito ahogado, la sensación de la lengua húmeda de Hannibal trazando diseños sin rumbo en su pierna, trayendo otra palpitación a la vida dentro de él. Podía sentir la humedad espesa en su ropa interior filtrándose a través de la tela en evidencia de su excitación. La mano apretada en la cadera de Will lo amasó, el pulgar se hundió en el hueco de su cadera para frotar el pliegue de su ingle en una suave amenaza a su autocontrol.

Y aún la boca de Hannibal se alzó más, un camino lento y persistente que rindió homenaje a la curva del muslo de Will, al ascenso y descenso de sus músculos, a la perfecta simetría de su forma. El sabor de la piel de Will se hizo más intenso con su olor y Hannibal lo mordió, un ronroneo sordo en su pecho. Hizo su lento, amoroso camino por el interior de la pierna de Will. La vuelta de su muslo en su ingle bajo la extensión de su ropa interior fue obra de una mano maestra, la perfección de ella tan increíble que Hannibal se echó para atrás para mirarla por un momento, memorizándola, memorizando Will .

Se quedó allí de pie, respirando hastiado sobre Aníbal como un dios viejo, indómito y medio salvaje, lleno de pasión, con el pie firmemente plantado sobre el que había conquistado, la ligera protuberancia de su rodilla descubriendo el centro de su ingle. El ángel descalzo y febril de Hannibal con un aroma que lo volvía loco de hambre. Su compañero brillante y maravilloso que lo miró y vio sus defectos y aún así logró desearlo de todos modos.

"Hannibal", susurró Will, una bendición que nunca dejaría de buscar.

Hannibal frotó su mejilla contra el vientre de Will, presionando besos de boca abierta a través de su camisón. Los dedos de Will se entrelazaron en su cabello, suaves y acariciando.

"Déjame verte, Will", murmuró Hannibal, levantando su cabeza, su mano deslizándose por la parte posterior del muslo de Will debajo del camisón para ahuecar su trasero redondo. Podía sentir el calor húmedo de su abertura hinchada, el olor le hacía doler de anhelo. No quería nada más que enterrar su boca contra la carne de su marido y saborearlo, tragarse el sabor de él y complacerlo, saciar el fuego dentro de él de una manera que nadie más podría llegar a lograrlo.

"Por favor", dijo, su voz inestable. "Déjame verte."

Will tomó otro aliento tembloroso, su vacilación se hizo a un lado por deseo. Se encogió de hombros con la bata con un movimiento suave, el material que se estaba formando en el suelo en una suave oleada de olor. Miró hacia abajo, hacia el rostro hermoso y vuelto hacia arriba de su marido y apretó los dedos en su camisa de dormir, tirando de ella lentamente sobre el tenso bulto de su sexo. Se deslizó por su vientre, apretado con el arco de su espalda. Flotó hasta desnudar las pequeñas curvas de su amplio cofre con sus enrojecidas y tensas puntas.

Hannibal quedó sin aliento por un momento cuando Will se deslizó la camisa de dormir sobre la cabeza con un elegante tirón y la desechó. Ver el cuerpo de Will casi desnudo ante él era casi demasiado para él. Su sexo le dio un doloroso latido y el calor húmedo lo empapó, la esencia resbaladiza de la rutina ansiosa por facilitar el camino para lo que su corazón deseaba.

Will era dorado a la luz del fuego, los hombros anchos y la cintura esbelta y las caderas suavemente redondeadas; sus grandes pezones, dos puntos rubicundos de color en la pálida extensión de su pecho. Su delicada ropa interior apenas lo contenía, el paño suave pegajoso con humedad

La mano de Hannibal se apretó en la cadera de Will. Se movió lentamente, estabilizando el elegante cuerpo de Will. Sus sensuales ojos ambarinos nunca rompieron la mirada que se unió a ellos cuando acercó su boca a la carne de Will.

El primer toque de la boca de Hannibal en su sexo a través de la delgada barrera de su ropa estalló en los nervios de Will y le arrancó un jadeo ronco. Su larga espalda se arqueó, sus caderas empujando hacia adelante mientras Hannibal lamía la humedad que ya estaba allí, cada toque era una nueva sacudida de sensación. Era abrumador, demasiado nuevo, demasiado agudo. Se balanceó contra la boca de Hannibal, el aliento se trabó en un gemido, los ojos se cerraron con deleite.

Hannibal lamió el sabor salado de él, sus afilados dientes apagados por la tela mientras trataba de amamantarlo.

" Hannibal " , gimió Will, una mano cayendo para apretar el cabello de Hannibal.

Quería decirle que esperara, que era demasiado, pero que no podía. Este era el tributo de Hannibal, esta ansiosa prodigalidad de atención voraz sobre él.

"Cómo me deshaces, Will", le dijo Hannibal, mordiendo cada centímetro de él a través de su ropa interior hasta que la tela se empapó, se adhirió a su piel y transparente.

Pero no fue suficiente, no por lejos.

Agachó la cabeza, dejando besos chupadores sobre el saco tenso de Will, y dobló la lengua hacia atrás para provocar la suave y espesa humedad de su hendidura a través de la tela empapada.

Ambos gimieron e Will se inclinó sobre él, las manos extendiéndose por los anchos hombros de Hannibal. La excitación que lo atenazaba era tan feroz que temía sus propias respuestas si sentía el contacto de su marido sin ninguna barrera entre ellas. Empujó contra la boca jadeante de Hannibal, contra sus afilados dientes y la ágil presión de su lengua. Gimió, largo y bajo, estremeciéndose tan fuerte que temió que no pudiera mantenerse en pie.

Hannibal se levantó del suelo y lo hizo caer con un movimiento rápido y seguro. Llevó a Will a su cama y lo extendió allí, una fiesta para un hombre hambriento.

El viento del exterior recogió, una fuerte ráfaga apagó la lámpara sin blindaje, dejándolos a merced del fuego acumulado y la luz plateada de las estrellas, pero a ninguno de ellos le importó. El tacto era todo lo que necesitaban para ver en el calor de su cama. El deseo ardía lo suficiente como para ahuyentar todas las sombras hasta que no había ningún lugar donde esconderse, exponiéndolos en todo su crudo y honesto apetito. No hubo palabras para decir, ni garantías ni promesas que pudieran transmitir lo que ambos sabían, este precioso momento, el primero para ambos, fue realmente el comienzo de su nueva vida juntos. Incluso podría ser el comienzo de una nueva vida por completo.

Hannibal inmovilizó a Will en la cama con su peso, sus besos devoradores dejando a su compañero sin aliento debajo de él. Will empujó su camisa deshilachada, dejando al descubierto la pendiente de los anchos hombros de Hannibal. Lo arrastró por su espalda, los músculos se juntaron y se movieron bajo su toque. El roce del pelo del pecho de Hannibal contra sus pezones apretados era exquisito, pero no podía compararse con la emoción que lo llenaba de tener a su esposo apretado contra él. Echó los hombros hacia atrás, burlándose de la piel enrojecida de Hannibal, frotando la dura longitud de su cuerpo contra la cadera de su marido. Sus dedos se deslizaron en el cabello de Hannibal y se tensaron, manteniéndolo quieto para más besos, flexible y gimiendo cuando su lengua se hundió profundamente y se retiró.

Fue embriagador, esta pasión; era aterrador y estimulante para Will pensar que lo que había anticipado, temido y anhelado a lo largo de los años se estaba aliviando en él con rico aroma alfa y toques hambrientos, urgente pero sin prisas. Will sabía que su calor lo hacía apresurarse, exigiendo una respuesta a la llamada que su cuerpo estaba emitiendo, pero Hannibal se detuvo sobre él, susurrándole al delicado oído: "Seré paciente, Will. Lo prometo."

A Will le sonrió, una sonrisa perdida en el deseo embriagador de su marido, perdido en un gemido cuando Hannibal extendió la mano por debajo de él y le agarró la nuca con fuerza, lo que provocó que una línea caliente y húmeda recorriera su espina dorsal hasta su entrepierna.

Las caderas de Will se arquearon por instinto, cayendo hacia atrás, el firme e impresionante montículo de su sexo ofrecido hacia arriba, pidiendo besos. El sonido que hizo cuando Aníbal se remontó debería haberle llenado de vergüenza; en cambio, lo llenaba de placer cuando se lo escuchaba, cuando fue respondido con un gruñido de gruñido Alfa de impaciencia por satisfacerlo.

Hannibal se movió para arrojar su camisa, irritado de que lo separara de Will ni por un momento. Se quitó las botas y las medias, dejándolo todo en un montón al lado de la cama. La mano de Will encontró su espalda desnuda y acarició la zanja de su espina dorsal, despertando un escalofrío de carne de gallina cuando se puso las uñas y se rascó ligeramente. Hannibal estaba pegado a su rodilla debido a las filtraciones, por el dolor que sentía por su compañero, y temía que otra inundación similar siguiera el toque de burla de Will.

Se dio la vuelta para besarlo, extendiendo la mano para agarrar los lazos que retuvieron las enormes cortinas de la cama, incluso cuando Will se enroscó a su alrededor. Buscó a tientas la otra corbata, distraído por el ansioso arco de su cuerpo, el calor de él un pesado tirón que Hannibal no pudo resistir.

Se volvieron a juntar cuando las cortinas se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos y los cubrieron en una aterciopelada oscuridad, colgados y hambrientos el uno por el otro. Afuera, el viento se levantó, un suave susurro a través de los bosques de Marsham, el retumbar lejano del trueno perdido en el latido de sus corazones.

Feeling Will fue un festín para que los sentidos de Hannibal lo vieran. Su compañera flexible, suave y bellamente formada se enroscó a su alrededor, la fuerza en sus miembros una agradable sorpresa cuando atrajo a Hannibal contra él, necesitando la seguridad de su peso, buscando el Alfa en él que estaba muy contento de responder.

Ahrow ahuecó a Will, gimiendo cuando el sexo hinchado de Will se presionó contra el suyo, palpitante y caliente. Yacen boca abajo, pecho contra pecho, el peso de Hannibal como una fuerza de tierra sobre Will, anclándolo en carne, en el aquí y ahora de su calor. Sin pasado doloroso, sin futuro incierto, solo su presente y los profundos y profundos besos de su Alfa enlazado llenándolo de deleite.

El aliento áspero y excitado de Will fue un acicate para el deseo de Hannibal, cada temblor testamento de cuán profundamente su compañero lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse amado, necesitaba ser apreciado, transportado y atendido como se merecía. Dio con cada toque de las manos y los labios de Hannibal en su piel, apretando con fuerza.

"Hermoso", susurró Hannibal, respirándolo una y otra vez mientras besaba la garganta de Will, saboreaba la suave piel de su ombligo, encontraba los lugares delicados y sensibles debajo de sus brazos y la delicada extensión de carne detrás de sus rodillas, cada uno de elogió y explorado.

"Eres tan valioso para mí", suspiró Hannibal, besando su boca, sus orejas, la curva de su mandíbula, la longitud de su garganta, trazando un fuerte rastro por el esbelto cuerpo de Will hasta el aleteo revoloteante de su vientre y de nuevo . "Este es mi tesoro".

Will se mordió el labio cuando la curva de su pecho se besó en un cosquilleo de dientes.

"Este es mi tesoro".

Él gimió, sosteniendo la boca de Hannibal cuando él abrochó sus labios alrededor de un pezón ancho y chupó, presión suave y suave con el látigo punzante de su lengua para provocarlo. Will buscó a tientas su mano y la instó a ahuecarlo, jadeando, emitiendo otro gemido lujurioso cuando Hannibal atrapó suavemente su punta con un ligero movimiento de la yema del dedo, dándole hábilmente atención.

Will se movió, rodando sobre su espalda, con las piernas abiertas. Casi se deshace cuando Hannibal lo pellizca allí, luego deja caer la palma de su mano contra su ingle para ahuecarlo.

" ¡ Hannibal !". Era medio grito, arqueando las caderas. El ronroneo aprobador de Hannibal retumbó a través de él mientras abandonaba un pezón por el otro, prestando la misma atención minuciosa y dulce a él. Apretó ligeramente a Will a través de su ropa interior y buscó los lazos, deshaciéndolos ciegamente. Will contuvo el aliento, estremeciéndose cuando su ropa interior se despegó lentamente y se soltó.

Hannibal le dio una última mamada y se besó en el camino inferior, su intención aparente en el lento camino que trazó por la caja torácica y el vientre de Will. El jadeo de Will se hizo más errático, la emoción y los nervios se apoderaron de él tan firmemente como su anticipación. Su longitud hinchada se tensó contra su vientre, empapado, sensible y dolorido.

Hannibal retrocedió, el juego húmedo de su lengua dolorosamente cerca del sexo listo de Will antes de sentarse y arrodillarse entre las piernas extendidas de Will, cálido y sólido, una forma más oscura en la oscuridad que se iba resolviendo.

" Eres mi tesoro", dijo Hannibal, besando cada rodilla a su vez mientras las levantaba, extendiendo Will para descubrir el núcleo húmedo y lloroso de sí mismo.

Hannibal lo miró, al débil empuje del impresionante sexo de Will sobre su vientre delgado, a la pequeña mata de pelo que se agitaba alrededor de su base, una sombra sobre el pálido brillo de su piel.

"Cada bit de tu es el tesoro que acumulo, Will", ronroneó Hannibal, la idea de tocarlo casi lo deshacía, "y soy codicioso para ti".

Will puso una mano sobre su boca para calmar el gemido que amenazaba cuando Hannibal se movió, descendiendo entre las piernas extendidas de Will. El aliento caliente de Hannibal se derramó sobre su dolorido sexo y rebotó, ansioso y palpitante, retorciéndose ante el primer movimiento suave y ligero de la lengua de Hannibal, que estaba enraizado en su saco. No se detuvo el grito que siguió cuando la boca de Hannibal lo cubrió, el calor húmedo y la presión se cerraron rápidamente sobre su piel en una breve y dulce mamada. La espalda de Will se arqueó con asombrado placer, su cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente, su mano libre se apretó en las suaves almohadas debajo de su cabeza.

Era liberador estar en la oscuridad, ser sentido, tocado y explorado sin distracciones. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la sensación, relajándose en el toque de Hannibal mientras era saboreado de punta a punta, ligero y provocador, una curiosa exploración de un nuevo territorio que llevó a Will a la urgencia. Las fuertes y sensibles manos de Hannibal ahuecaron sus muslos y se deslizaron más alto, y Will jadeó, dolorosamente excitado cuando apenas rozaron su saco.

Hannibal rozó besos por la longitud de Will, lamiendo el rocío de la excitación de su piel, y bajó la lengua hasta el pliegue de la entrepierna de Will. Jadeó, sus dedos inquisitivos encontraron la suave y delicada piel donde el saco de Will se echó hacia atrás formando pequeños y dulces labios, guiando su toque hacia la resbaladiza hendidura intermedia. Lo trazó con la yema del dedo, tan pequeño y caliente, haciendo eco con el temblor que venció al cuerpo de Will. Estaba tan mojado y preparado que la presión más leve lo separó, atrayendo las escasas puntas de los dedos de Hannibal en el calor fundido y húmedo.

Will se arqueó contra la cama cuando los dedos de Hannibal lo atravesaron, una suave penetración en su resbaladizo cuerpo. Su corazón latía con anticipación, mil temores y esperanzas rodando a través de él, excitación e incredulidad de que este momento finalmente había llegado. Incluso su vasta imaginación nunca le había dado esto , el tacto cauteloso y cauteloso se aliviaba dentro de él, la explosión de terminaciones nerviosas que le arrancó un grito de deseo.

Ese grito fue directo a la libido de Hannibal y rompió la última restricción en su rutina, un calor que lo llenaba igual al de Will. Tiró de sus dedos hacia atrás y se los llevó a sus labios, su ingle se apretó con deseo cuando los tocó con la punta de la lengua.

El sabor de Will inundó su boca, dulce y salado, con sabor a calor y deseo y un profundo y frustrado apetito por el contacto que había sido descuidado durante mucho tiempo. El fuerte sexo de Hannibal latió, perdiendo otro pequeño chorro en respuesta, listo y perfectamente ansioso por facilitar el camino para anudarse.

Pero no todavía.

Nunca podría rendir un tributo suficiente, lo sabía, pero le daría a su pareja tanto placer como pudiera por el tiempo que pudiera.

Encontró el camino por el tacto, enmarcando el calor que sobresalía del sexo de Will con los dedos extendidos, los pulgares cepillando y frotando su carne. Tomando aliento para estabilizar la fuerza de su deseo, Hannibal bajó la cabeza y curvó la lengua en una lenta y firme vuelta por el pequeño puchero de la rendija de Will.

Will se sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies, los dedos de los pies se acurrucaron en el colchón, el cuerpo se tensó con anticipación cuando la lengua de Hannibal se hundió más en una presión impactante de músculo caliente. Estaba tan resbaladizo y listo que no había resistencia, solo la caricia de la lengua de Hannibal dentro de él. Se apretó instintivamente alrededor de él, su cuerpo agarrándose con fuerza, exigiendo un nudo. Sus piernas se abrieron más, lo que permitió a Hannibal ahogarse, mientras la lengua de Hannibal se curvaba dentro de él, su cabeza inclinada para chupar la hendidura de Will en un beso suave y exigente.

"Hannibal", dijo, un jadeo sin aliento que rompió en un gemido. Sus movimientos no hicieron más que empujar la lengua de Hannibal más profundo, llenándolo y festejando en él, un placer que construyó y construyó en capas de sensación.

Hannibal se adentró en él, ronroneando contra su carne, lamiendo la apretada piel del saco de Will antes de sumergirse dentro de él una y otra vez para aprender los contornos del hermoso cuerpo de su compañero. No podía tener suficiente de la rica maleza en su lengua, no podía obtener suficiente de los gemidos bajos y guturales de Will o del tembloroso arco de su cuerpo. Su rutina lo presionó, pero eso solo lo llevó a llevar a su pareja al mismo frenesí que se estaba formando dentro de él.

"Quiero verte llena de placer, Will", gimió, arrastrando besos por su saco, deslizando los dedos en el increíblemente apretado cuerpo de su pareja mientras prodigaba besos en su tensa longitud. "Quiero desnudarte hasta las profundidades y ver tu bello pulso".

"Hannibal", gimió Will, moviendo las caderas para presionar sus dedos, no lo suficientemente grueso, no lo suficientemente profundo, no lo suficiente para satisfacer sus necesidades.

"Quiero complacerte, Will", ronroneó Hannibal, encontrando la cabeza de su sexo en un charco de excitación, almizcle salado que lamió con deleite. "Quiero hacerte gritar con alivio, y cuando termine quiero volver a hacerlo, una y otra vez, hasta que seamos marcados en las almas de los demás".

Los dientes de Will se tensaron en respuesta, el pensamiento racional se alejó de su mente cuando la boca de Hannibal se cerró sobre su cabeza y lo arrastró hacia abajo en una succión cautelosa y constante.

La sensación de estar envuelto era demasiado. El apretado y húmedo soplo de la boca de Hannibal se deslizó sobre él, el peligroso roce de sus afilados dientes y el suave látigo de su lengua mientras atraía a Will profundamente ahogado por su dicha. Un estremecimiento lo atormentó, su cuerpo se apretó sobre el lento empuje de los dedos de Hannibal contra la exquisita atracción de la boca de Hannibal sobre él. Anudó sus dedos en el pelo revuelto de Hannibal y se arqueó contra él, deslizándose profundamente en la caliente garganta de su marido.

Hannibal gimió, el sonido sofocado por la circunferencia del sexo de Will. Él chupó, tragando lo mejor que pudo, doliéndose de placer cuando Will se separó en su boca.

Ningún calor previo había preparado Will para la intensidad de su orgasmo, ningún toque burlón en este punto, ninguna indicación de lo increíble que se sentiría. Se revolvió, retorciéndose, apretando los dedos de Hannibal cuando todo volvió a tensarse, aprovechando el primer arrebato de alivio.

Hannibal se alimentó de él, un Alfa bebiendo del pozo de su Omega, garganta y estómago y sentidos llenos de la esencia de la liberación de su marido. Se lo tragó y lo liberó lentamente hasta que los gritos de Will se volvieron desesperados, sin aliento, hasta que la mano en su pelo tiró lo suficientemente fuerte como para distraerlo.

Se liberó de la temblorosa longitud de Will con un beso final de succión y se estiró sobre él, respirando con dificultad y dolorosamente excitado.

"Hannibal," Will gimió, retorciéndose contra él, la pesada masa del cuerpo de su marido presionando contra su pierna cuando Hannibal se instaló contra él. Ahuecó la cara de Hannibal en la oscuridad y lo acercó, saboreando la sal terrosa de sí mismo en sus labios.

Hannibal lo besó lentamente, atesoró el tesoro que era, su mano húmeda extendiéndose sobre la curva de la cintura de Will, el cuerpo de su pareja una llama líquida contra la suya. Will se balanceó contra él, la presión de su pelvis contra la dura protuberancia de su sexo, un delicioso dolor que Hannibal saboreó.

Will palpó a tientas su cuerpo, su intención perdida en el sedoso roce de la piel de Hannibal, en la suavidad de su vientre que los dedos de Will se aferraron al impulso, sintiendo el duro músculo debajo.

No pudo resistirse a inclinarse, sus dedos patinando sobre la tela estirada en la ingle de Hannibal, maravillándose de nuevo de lo generosa que la naturaleza había sido con él. Se mareó pensando en estar lleno al fin, ese profundo y enorme vacío dentro de él lleno del nudo hinchado de Hannibal.

Hannibal gimió, un ronroneo bajo, casi inaudible, sus caderas rodando hacia adelante en orgullosa ofrenda cuando el toque de Will se desplazó sobre su nudo medio lleno y más bajo, ahuecando el grueso de su saco con un suspiro de placer.

"Es todo para ti", susurró, inclinando la cabeza para respirar en la curva de la oreja de Will, sus ojos se cerraron cuando ese toque se elevó, acariciando el pulso de su cuerpo a través de su ropa. "Solo para ti, Will".

Will respiró inseguro cuando su mano encontró la mancha húmeda en los finos pantalones de Hannibal, una versión más embriagadora y primaria de su esencia Alpha. Sus dedos se apretaron en una necesidad repentina, que olían una llave en la cerradura de su calor que giraba en instinto.

La espalda de Hannibal se arqueó ante ese toque, un gemido roto se escapó de él mientras empujaba más fuerte en la mano de Will. Otro chorro de humedad empapó sus pantalones y Will se maravilló de ello, frotando su pulgar sobre el lugar donde hervía, los roncos jadeos de Hannibal enviando una excitación de excitación a través de él.

"Will, hay algo que debes saber", susurró Hannibal, jadeando. Él inclinó su cabeza y frotó su mandíbula sobre la garganta de Will, marcando a su pareja en una mezcla de sus aromas. "Creo que estoy en celo, o casi".

Los párpados de Will se levantaron, sus ojos azules casi negros en la oscuridad, chispeantes y profundos. Su voz era un susurro bajo de sonido gutural cuando dijo: "Nos hemos lanzado el uno al otro fuera de curso, ¿no es así?"

"Solo de la mejor manera posible", susurró Hannibal y lo besó en la punta de la nariz, moviendo las caderas para alimentar a más de sí mismo a través de la mano de ordeño de Will. "¿Te asusta?"

Apenas sacudió su cabeza en leve negativo, apenas lo suficiente para ser visto en la oscuridad. Él no se inmutó ni protestó, simplemente miró directamente a los ojos de Hannibal y murmuró: "Debería, pero no es así. Confío en ti, Hannibal ".

Era tan suave, tan silencioso pero tan profundo. Ofreció otra taza de té, demandando un momento de absorción que la esperanza sin aliento de Hannibal supliera. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza contra la de Will, sacudido pero contento por el peso de la obligación que ahora tenía, el regalo que le habían dado y que protegería a toda costa.

"Si cambias tu mente-"

Will negó con la cabeza otra vez. "No lo haré ... ¿Lo harás?"

"Nunca", prometió Hannibal, extendiéndose entre ellos para deshacer las ataduras que lo mantenían a raya. Se estremeció con fuerza cuando los ágiles dedos de Will se unieron a los suyos, tanto como una provocación, ya que fueron una ayuda, moviendo la tela húmeda de sus pantalones y su ropa interior hasta que pudo arrojarlos fuera del nido calentado que habían hecho.

No estaba preparado para el toque de la mano de Will sobre él, el roce de su palma callosa sobre su sexo hinchado. Un gemido profundo escapó de él y rodó sobre su espalda, con el vientre descubierto y ofreciéndose a sí mismo por la curiosidad de su compañero.

Los dedos inquisitivos de Will trazaron las venas que lo rodeaban, un toque lento que se aquietó con cada contracción de la carne de Hannibal. Los dioses habían sido muy generosos con su esposo y Will se estremeció incluso al pensar en lo que estaba por venir. Rodeó la ancha cabeza de Hannibal con su pulgar, girando su muñeca para deslizar sus dedos por su longitud en un lento y medido golpe.

"Dioses, Will", dijo Hannibal, una fuerte explosión de sonido rompiendo un gemido casi perdido en un trueno creciente. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre las almohadas, cada músculo se relajó y se rindió a la dulce curiosidad de su esbelto compañero. Su sexo se tensó contra la mano de Will, desvergonzado y orgulloso y recompensado con un golpe firme y apretado que casi lo deshizo.

Will se recostó contra su costado, cálido y sedoso, con un peligroso muslo recogido sobre el de Hannibal, una mano igualmente peligrosa que se deslizaba sobre él, arrastrándose por su piel resbaladiza para cepillarle el nudo. Tiró de él, probando la plenitud hinchada, impresionado por la cantidad de dar allí todavía y cuánto más grande sería.

"Will", dijo Hannibal, con una nota de súplica en su voz ronca. Envolvió una mano fuerte alrededor de la muñeca de Will y la tiró de su sexo ansioso para lave su palma con besos mordaces, susurrando, "No confío en mi tacto, Will, y ya no soy un hombre joven ..."

Will acarició su mandíbula y susurró: "Entonces no deberíamos esperar más".

La roca rítmica de su entrepierna contra la cadera de Hannibal provocó a los dos y llevó a su marido a rodar sobre él otra vez para aquietarlo, hundiendo a Will en el colchón en un satisfactorio cambio de peso.

"¿De verdad quieres esto, Will?" Preguntó Hannibal, fuerte y palpitante contra su vientre, su pesado nudo y saco deslizándose entre los maravillosos muslos de Will cuando los abrió.

"Sí", susurró Will, chupando su boca, ahogándolo en besos.

"Si estás preocupado, hay pasos que puedo tomar", suspiró Hannibal, sus palabras silenciadas por la boca de Will. "No habría anudamiento, pero hay otros métodos que podríamos-"

Se calmó cuando Will se mordió la lengua y se chupó el aguijón, sus cálidas manos recorrieron los hombros de Hannibal y un hábil movimiento de sus caderas, arrastrando un gemido bajo, desesperado, de la boca de su marido.

"No hay medias tintas", dijo Will, devolviendo el favor y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Hannibal, tan profundamente excitado que incluso la idea de no estar anudado fue suficiente para enviar su calor a la negación frenética. "Te quiero, Hannibal. Quiero esto , todo. He esperado lo suficiente para este momento ".

Hannibal dejó caer su cara en el hueco del cuello de Will por un breve momento antes de retroceder con un escalofrío de anticipación, mientras acomodaba la cabeza hinchada y gorda de su sexo debajo del saco tenso de Will. Levantó las manos por la esbelta cintura de Will y aguantó la respiración, luchando contra el impulso de empujar profundamente y meterlo en la cama. Su dolorido cuerpo liberó otro pulso de humedad para facilitar el camino, el calor líquido inundaba las piernas de Will.

Will jadeó, sin esperarlo, sabiendo por instinto qué era. Sus muslos se movieron cada vez más, el pincel más puro de la cabeza sedosa e hinchada de Hannibal presionando contra él. Un empujón hábil lo haría, lo sabía, y su calor lo impulsaba a levantar su cuerpo y conducirlo hasta cada centímetro.

Las manos de Hannibal lo acariciaron, ahuecando su pecho, pulsando sus pezones, formando la curva de su cintura con una posesividad que hizo gemir a Will, la emoción de ser tan profundamente deseada casi tan placentera como el toque de su marido.

Las manos de Hannibal se posaron en sus caderas, pero vaciló en ceder ante el impulso que los cautivaba a ambos, sacudido por lo poderoso que era.

"¿Hannibal?" Preguntó Will, un revoloteo de nervios despertando para hacer retroceder el calor de su necesidad. "¿Hay algo mal?"

"No, yo solo ..." Sus manos temblaban tanto como el corazón de Will cuando susurró, "No puedo creer que me permitas tocarte, Will".

El alivio llegó como un escalofrío, como una suave punta de sus caderas que hizo gemir a Hannibal cuando su cabeza se deslizó entre los labios hinchados de la entrada de Will.

"Eres tan maravilloso para mí", dijo Hannibal, su voz inestable y cruda, su toque ligero y de búsqueda, su piel apretando por todos lados.

Will se abrió alrededor del cuerpo de Hannibal, más que solo su carne, encerrándose en su propia alma, todo el camino hasta su corazón, donde una herida más sería su perdición.

La oferta fue recibida solo con cariño, su fondo ahuecado para estabilizarlo mientras Hannibal se aflojaba más profundo. Ambos gimieron cuando su estrecha abertura se abrió por completo, los cuerpos se aquietaron para absorber la sensación de estar tan íntimamente entrelazados.

Era impactante y aterrador y feliz, la extensión de Hannibal dentro de Will era un placer ardiente propio. Abrió los brazos, necesitaba que Hannibal lo abrazara, necesitaba sentir el peso de su marido y flotar en su aroma.

Necesitando saber que ya no estaba solo y que nunca más tendría que estar solo.

Las caderas de Hannibal se crisparon en respuesta y él presionó más cerca, con la boca entreabierta en incredulidad mientras se acomodaba en su compañero. El cuerpo de Will estaba caliente, apretado y dolorosamente resbaladizo, cediendo fácilmente a la presión de su grueso cuerpo sin esfuerzo. Hannibal soltó un grito áspero cuando se vio rodeado por un calor extenuante, el anillo muscular diseñado para ordeñar nudos Alpha que se apretaban alrededor de su cabeza, una lenta onda de los músculos internos de Will que lo atraía más profundamente.

"¡Oh, Dios !", Se atragantó, con los ojos muy abiertos e incrédulo, mientras se veía cada vez más profundamente con cada apretón rítmico del esbelto cuerpo de Will.

"Hannibal", gimió, levantándose para sentir más calor que se deslizaba dentro de él. Él se aferró a un sollozo y se arqueó, alimentando sus caderas contra la intrusión para llevarlo más y más a lugares que nunca antes habían sido tocados. Se sintió lo suficientemente lleno como para separarse, lo suficiente como para separarse en mil pedazos, pero todo lo que quería era más y lo dijo, gimiendo con inquietud cuando Hannibal comenzó a empujar activamente más de sí mismo en el cuerpo exigente de Will.

"Dioses, Will, ¿cómo puedes ser real?" Hannibal gimió, lo suficientemente profundo como para poder colocarse encima de Will y recogerlo, casi sollozando cuando su nudo espeso se presionó entre sus cuerpos. Escalofríos se extendieron por su espina dorsal cuando su sexo se asentó por completo en el apretado calor de Will, una profunda penetración que nunca antes había sentido. La presión sobre su nudo era una delicia dolorosa casi tan aguda como la presión sobre su cabeza, presionada hasta un punto dentro del cuerpo de Will donde otro conjunto inesperado de músculos se tensaba y se reunía para ordeñarlo. Se encontró luchando furiosamente contra el clímax, casi deshecho por un diseño creado específicamente para brindar un máximo disfrute alfa en el menor tiempo posible, especialmente uno en las garras de su rutina.

La lluvia comenzó a golpear contra el techo, el rápido golpeteo de la misma no concuerda con el ritmo de sus excitados jadeos. El viento atrapó la cortina de la cama y la abrió, la débil luz del fuego trajo un tenue resplandor a su pequeño nido mientras yacían juntos, los cuerpos arqueados y entrelazados.

Will era hermoso y se ruborizó debajo de él, sus labios regordetes se separaron en un dulce y quejumbroso llanto y sus ojos vidriosos por la necesidad. El solo hecho de verlo tan completamente vulnerable y deshecho hizo que las caderas de Hannibal se movieran a un ritmo lento, casi alcanzando su punto culminante por la combinación de tal belleza, un placer tan exquisito y un cariño tan tierno que se hinchaba en su corazón. Rodó sus caderas, gimiendo cuando Will hizo juego con sus movimientos, esos magníficos muslos que se cerraban apretadamente alrededor de sus caderas y su gordo nudo golpeando con fuerza temblorosa.

Will se retorció debajo de él, cada embestida profunda lo separaba tal como lo había imaginado, pero mucho mejor, mucho más caliente que su calor, mucho más grueso de lo que su esperanza se había atrevido. Hannibal empujó profundamente, esforzándose contra él, el roce de su vientre casi demasiado estimulación contra el sexo de Will. En poco tiempo Will volvió a ser duro, goteando entre la presión de sus vientres cuando Hannibal lo besó con frenética urgencia, susurrando alientos sin aliento. Will esperaba que una parte de sí mismo retrocediera, se retirara, se mirara con repugnancia hacia sí mismo por ser tan desvergonzado, así que Omegan .

En lugar de eso, cada pedazo de él se alzó glorioso, reverenciado y atesorado y lleno de placer mientras su esposo se movía dentro de él, tan gordo y lleno dentro de él que parecía que se desharía con cada embestida profunda.

Hannibal se inclinó sobre él, una manta de músculos firmes y dientes afilados y ternura. Se encrespará contra él, los cuerpos se mueven en un ritmo suave, perfectamente combinados. La intimidad de los dos los dejó asombrados, sus almas se unieron entre sí tan seguramente como sus cuerpos.

"Es hermoso", jadeó, jadeando con dureza, devolviendo los besos lentos y persistentes de Hannibal, levantándose para enfrentar la profunda y cuidadosa zambullida de sus embestidas. "Es tan hermoso."

Por primera vez sintió que lo que significaba ser Omegan en su corazón, el rompecabezas final de su naturaleza estaba completo. Su cuerpo, diseñado por la naturaleza para sentir placer y dar placer a cambio, se agarró con fuerza para apretar la carne que lo llenaba y Will echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus gritos ásperos amortiguados por las cortinas de la cama, por el trueno y la lluvia que azotaban a Marsham. no puede competir con la furiosa liberación que lo venció. Él gimió, bajo y dulce, palpitando y estremeciéndose cuando Hannibal se mecía dentro de él, su sexo llenando Will estaba tan lleno que cada pincel dentro de él era un impacto de sensación lo suficientemente aguda como para ser casi insoportable. Las húmedas paredes de su cuerpo se tensaron con la fuerza de su clímax mientras lo vencía, batiendo los músculos y apretando un guante que ordeñaba la sensible carne de Hannibal.

"¡Ah, dioses, Will!", Soltó Hannibal, con las caderas flexionadas en el fuerte agarre de Will mientras trabajaba en el apretado cuerpo de su marido. Su nudo se hinchó, una clara advertencia de su orgasmo, ya demasiado grande para caber dentro de su pequeña y virgen compañera. "Deseo-"

Will se movió debajo de él por instinto, jadeando. Un largo pie se levantó, los dedos de los pies se enroscaron sobre la cadera de Hannibal. Con una deliberada inclinación de sus caderas, tiró de Hannibal dentro de él y lo ancló donde pertenecía.

Se agitaron juntos en un momento de pura sensación mientras el cuerpo de Will se ajustaba, tensándose como una soga alrededor del nudo hinchado y dolorido de Hannibal y estrechándose casi demasiado fuerte, uniéndolos para que gemieran como uno solo.

Will se desplomó debajo de él en un alarido largo y bajo, su larga columna vertebral arqueándose en un ritmo sinuoso, las demandas de su calor finalmente se encontraron con la hinchada carne dentro de él. Probó la rigidez de su cuerpo, expandiéndose para llenar el vacío que nunca había imaginado que podría llenarse. La presión distendida en medio de su clímax solo hizo que el placer aumentara, otra ruptura que apretó su cuerpo en un duro y tenso arco de liberación.

Hannibal sintió que el mundo se atenuaba por un momento mientras procesaba, sin ningún toque en su vida preparándolo para lo que sus nervios estaban sintiendo. Arqueó su fuerte espalda y levantó a Will en sus brazos, cayendo de espaldas con su compañera retorciéndose en su regazo, cada movimiento una sinfonía de exquisito placer.

"Will", suspiró, besando sus labios entreabiertos, su pequeña barbilla, la curva de su mandíbula y su garganta desnuda, sus grandes manos apretándose contra la tensa trasera de Will, la carne llena llenando sus palmas hasta rebosar. Podía sentir la forma en que Will se distendía alrededor de su nudo que aún se hinchaba y se estremecía cuando sus dedos presionaban en la exploración, envueltos en un frenesí de celo ante la sola idea de estar tan encerrados en el cuerpo extenuante y hambriento de Will. "Ah, dioses ! ¡Será!"

Will se aferró a sus hombros, presionando su garganta contra la boca de Hannibal en silencio suplicando por la mordedura que lo marcaría como lo afirmó. Su mente se vació de todo excepto de su esposo, pero su olor, pero el placer que compartían. Su cuerpo actuó sin su dirección, pulsos cortos de sus caderas para trabajar el nudo dentro de él contra todos los lugares que más lo necesitaba. Podía sentir cada gruesa y temblorosa pulgada del pulsante sexo de Hannibal dentro de él, tan profundamente atrapado que su amplia cabeza se apretaba contra el cuello uterino de Will en un beso dolorosamente placentero.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y su garganta expuesta quedó desnuda, lista y esperando.

Cuando gimió un poco sin aliento, " por favor", El Alfa separó sus labios y mordió con fuerza la garganta de Will, apretujándolo bruscamente cuando la mordida provocó un orgasmo para ambos. Su esbelta compañera se volvió loca contra él, palpitando y lamentándose, su sexo caliente salpicando viscoso humedeció el vientre de Hannibal. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, apretando en un tirón rítmico que empujó el clímax profundo y gruñido de Hannibal a mayores alturas. Se arqueó y se levantó contra la presión del cuerpo de Will, provocando su nudo palpitante mientras los músculos internos ordeñaban su cabeza implacablemente, sacando cada semilla que podía dar. Sus dedos se aferraron con tanta fuerza al retorcido trasero de Will que descubrió que lo había penetrado una vez más, sin quererlo, con su hábil dedo medio en el segundo nudillo en la apretada y apretada espalda de Will. Solo sirvió para inflamarlo más y gimió, rompiendo la piel de Will en una marca que se cicatrizaría, gruñendo mientras él era implacablemente arrastrado al orgasmo al ritmo de su pareja. Fue un ciclo de sensaciones que los dejó exprimidos y sudorosos, los músculos crispados y los cuerpos calientes.

Will se relajó en el abrazo oscilante de Hannibal, con los ojos entornados mientras saboreaba las sacudidas que lo perseguían. La brusca ruptura de su primer orgasmo penetrante dio paso a un placer prolongado, como si, de algún modo, todo ese aterrador placer hubiera sido arrastrado a una larga línea que lentamente le atraían, pulgada a pulgada insoportable. El gordo nudo dentro de él latía y palpitaba contra lugares que ni siquiera sabía que podían sentirse tan increíbles. Podía sentir la gruesa inundación de la semilla de Hannibal inundando dentro de él. Comenzó a filtrarse, escapando del sello entre ellos por puro volumen.

"Hannibal", murmuró, levantando una mano para mantener la boca de Hannibal en la garganta. Los dientes en su carne deberían haber dolido pero no lo hicieron, no cuando todo su cuerpo estaba zumbando de dicha sostenida. Ni siquiera se molestó en el dedo que se había deslizado dentro de él, donde estaba seguro de que nada pertenecía al tipo, pero estaba satisfecho con lo que Hannibal quería hacer con él.

En este momento, Hannibal quería levantar la cabeza y besar a Will. Como si fuera a morir, no lo haría, una sangrienta y frenética maraña de bocas y lenguas.

"Will", gimió, apretándolo contra sí, desesperado por sentir cada centímetro de él, "mi hermosa y brillante compañera".

Will le devolvió sus besos saboreando dicha, flotando en un resplandor casi tan agradable como el acto en sí. Pasó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hannibal y bajó por su espalda, inclinando su cabeza para darle a su marido acceso sin restricciones a su garganta. El tiempo se redujo a un momento eterno de finalización perfecta cuando el fuego se redujo a brasas y la tormenta tomó fuerza por encima de ellos. Se sentaron entrelazados, Will se acurrucó en la copa de la ingle de Hannibal. En el placer más tranquilo del persistente clímax, Hannibal marcó a Will una y otra vez como si tratara de demostrar que ahora eran uno, buscando la confirmación de un vínculo que nunca se manifestó.

Besó a Will desde la frente hasta el esternón, desde las orejas hasta las yemas de los dedos, mordiscos lentos y persistentes, succiones suaves, murmuraciones de elogio como la oración contra la piel de Will. Se quemará al rojo vivo con su afecto, su corazón se hincha con cada toque y promesa de devoción. La ternura de estar tan profundamente preocupado le provocó lágrimas en los ojos y Hannibal los besó. Fue solo cuando se acariciaban entre sí que Will sintió el húmedo rastro de lágrimas en la cara de su marido y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Hannibal?" Preguntó, acariciando la mejilla de Hannibal con la palma de su mano, inclinando su boca para atrapar una lágrima perdida y sorbiéndola de su piel. "¿Qué es?"

" Tú " , susurró Hannibal, la emoción temblaba en su voz. Cerró los ojos, otra lágrima caía por su rostro. "Todo el tiempo hemos perdido ... te di amargura y me has dado paciencia". Te indiqué y me respetaste ".

Sus ojos color ámbar se abrieron, embrujados y serios. Hubo un latido de resonancia Alfa en su ronca voz cuando Hannibal dijo, "Te di dolor y me diste esto , Will. La belleza y la maravilla más allá de mis sueños más descabellados, y el potencial para un futuro en el que nos reconciliemos unos a otros ".

Besó la mano de Will, saboreando la sal de sus lágrimas, y respiró, "Te veo, Will, y eres tan hermosa".

"Hannibal," susurró Will, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su esposo y apretando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo con cada centímetro. Los dos estaban un poco rotos, un poco más sabios, un poco más duros de lo que habían sido, pero finalmente se encontraron para encontrar refugio el uno en el otro.

"Dioses, es realmente hermoso", suspiró Hannibal, sosteniendo a Will con fuerza y colocando su rostro contra la garganta de Will, reflejando a su pareja sin darse cuenta. "Soy rico en tesoros contigo, Will. Si cada fortuna que tengo al revés, podría soportar el dolor si solo te tengo cerca de mí ".

"¿Te refieres a eso?", Preguntó, pensando en un futuro que no estaba tan lejos de su alcance.

"Por supuesto", susurró Hannibal, acariciando su espalda con suaves movimientos, distraídamente trazando una cicatriz aquí y allá mientras sus dedos los rozaban.

Will retrocedió para mirarlo a la cara, pensativo e incierto lo suficiente como para que Hannibal se preocupara.

"Incluso si ..." dijo Will, deteniéndose para humedecer sus labios, sus pensamientos rehusándose a organizarse. "¿Incluso si hay una posibilidad de que no pueda darte un heredero?"

Hannibal inclinó a Will para que se acercara y le diera un beso, el movimiento moviendo su nudo y haciendo que ambos respiraran.

"Eres joven y saludable, Will. No necesitas ponerte nervioso con eso. ¿A menos que haya una razón particular por la que estás preocupado? "Preguntó Hannibal, buscando la expresión de Will en las oscuras sombras de su cama.

"Debes haber notado lo débil que era mi esencia", dijo Will, cerrando los ojos mientras las manos de Hannibal le acariciaban la espalda, la piel le picaba al tocarlo. Un calor profundo y pesado lo llenó solo para sentirlo, para tener la sólida y afectuosa aprobación de su Alpha frotándose contra su piel, dándole el manejo que su corazón suplicaba tanto como su naturaleza. "Desde poco después de que te fuiste hasta hace poco, he estado usando supresores".

Las cejas de Hannibal se fruncieron, sus manos cayeron para descansar en las caderas de Will. Su confusión dio paso a algo que podría haber sido lastimado, o decepcionado, o ambos. "¿Porque deseabas vivir como un hombre beta?"

"Después de todo lo que sucedió", dijo Will, su voz atrapada en un gorjeo y sus dedos apretados en los hombros de Hannibal, "parecía el mejor recurso. Sé que no está familiarizado con los medicamentos de Omegan, pero hay pocas posibilidades de que un uso prolongado pueda conducir a ...

"Infertilidad", suspiró Hannibal, solo mirándolo.

Will asintió, esperando que su esposo se alejara, para poner distancia entre ellos y considerar las implicaciones de lo que Will les había hecho a ambos, potencialmente.

Él no esperaba ser besado.

No esperaba tener los brazos de Hannibal alrededor de él con fuerza protectora para acunarlo. No esperaba que su esposo susurrara: "Tengo mucha fe en que tendremos un hijo entre nosotros, Will".

Desconcertado, Will buscó en su rostro, su vínculo vibraba con la sinceridad de su marido.

"Solo hay una pequeña posibilidad, como dijiste. Muy pequeño, de hecho. Pero incluso si fuera una certeza, no me separaría de ti por nada del mundo, Will ", dijo Hannibal, firme en su convicción. "Eres más para mí que una suma de partes para tener hijos".

"Pero la línea Lecter debe tener una h-"

"Lo haremos", dijo Hannibal, abrazándolo fuerte y meciéndolo.

"El Ducado es tu legado, Hannibal, y debes asegurarlo", insistió Will.

"Lo único que debo asegurar es la comodidad de mi compañero", dijo Hannibal, inclinándose hacia atrás lo suficiente como para ahuecar su mandíbula. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con algo mucho más profundo que el afecto, algo que Will aún temía nombrar. Pero con nombre o no, coloreó cada palabra de los labios de Hannibal cuando respiró, "Mi título no es mi tesoro, Will, lo eres. A donde tú vas yo voy. Donde estás es mi casa. El resto se resolverá solo ".

Will parpadeó rápidamente y agachó la cabeza, inseguro de cómo responder a una declaración tan apasionada, especialmente cuando se combina con el peso de las manos de Hannibal acariciándolo con tanto cariño.

“No va a ser un heredero, y se regocijarán,” Hannibal susurró, calmando la nuca climatizada del cuello de Will con apretones suaves. "No hay nada que pueda ser más perfecto en todos los sentidos que nuestro hijo. Tomaste esos pasos para forjarte en el mundo solo cuando no te di opciones. No tengo derecho a lamentar el resultado o resentirlo por ello. Todo lo que puedo hacer es confiar en que algún día podamos conocer esa alegría juntos ".

"Te quedarías", dijo Will, inclinándose sobre él para meter la nariz debajo de la mandíbula de Hannibal, en silencio sorprendido de siquiera pensarlo.

"Mientras me dejes", dijo Hannibal, alisando su espalda. "¿Y quien sabe? Si no podemos lograr un heredero, podría provenir tanto de mí como del uso de esos tónicos. No hay forma de saber tal cosa ".

"Dudo seriamente que seas un Alfa estéril", dijo Will, sonriendo sobre el cuello de Hannibal, demasiado abrumado para dar a sus palabras el profundo pensamiento que requerían. En cambio, besó su cuello, persistiendo, amando besos impulsados por el canto de su corazón.

"¿Oh?" Preguntó Hannibal, dispuesto a dejar que el tema cambiara, sintiendo cuán frágil era la tranquilidad mental de su compañero y respetando eso demasiado para presionar al tema. "¿Porqué es eso?"

"Para empezar, hueles divina", dijo Will, no todo el calor en sus mejillas por su avance. "Por otro, hay esto".

Él se tensó, apretando alrededor de la gruesa y suave circunferencia del cuerpo de Hannibal dentro de él, forzando a un chorrito de semillas a filtrarse más allá del sello de su nudo. El nudo mismo finalmente comenzó a aflojarse y cuando Will sintió que comenzaba a deslizarse hacia afuera, se tensó, volviendo a ponerlo dentro.

Hannibal emitió una risa conmocionada y jadeante cuando lo hizo, con las caderas crispadas para empujar más fuerte dentro de él, un dolor sordo en el fondo de él que Will encontró extrañamente agradable.

"Puedo decir con total honestidad que eres tú quien huele divino", susurró Hannibal, besándolo con una risa cuando lo hizo de nuevo, y luego gimiendo cuando su compañero hizo un juego bromista, dejando que su nudo se deslizara casi libre antes exprimiéndolo dentro de su resbaladizo calor. Solo cuando se desinfló lo suficiente como para que ya no pudiera hacerlo, Hannibal encontró aliento lo suficiente como para preguntarle: "¿Te herí en absoluto?"

"No más de lo que quería que hicieras", Will le dijo, agachando la cabeza para descansar contra la garganta de Hannibal, inhalando el olor a Alpha de él, lo suficientemente relajado como para permitir que lo calmara de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. Esperó a que el vínculo presionara sobre él, para darse a conocer, pero entrelazado como estaba con su Alfa, por fin estaba contento.

Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo por sí mismo. Con su calor momentáneamente satisfecho, sus demandas dieron paso a otras necesidades no menos importantes y su estómago ofreció un ruido sordo que hizo sonreír a su marido.

"¿Qué estás sonriendo?" Preguntó Will, haciendo una mueca cuando su trasero fue levantado y Hannibal se liberó de él, tan pesado y grueso que se sintió vacío por un momento, boquiabierto y vacío por la fracción de segundo que tardó Hannibal en asentarse él en su regazo en un cálido paquete de extremidades largas.

"Estoy contento", admitió Hannibal, inclinando a Will hacia atrás para besar el pensativo surco entre sus cejas. "Creamos apetito".

Will se sonrojó, una risa horrorizada escapándose de él.

"Necesitaremos fortificación", prometió Hannibal, enganchándolo por la cintura cuando Will retrocedió, cayendo con él en una maraña sobre la cama arruinada para provocar su cosquillosa cintura y lograr una verdadera risa de los labios regordetes de su pareja. Se quedaron quietos juntos, desnudos y enfriándose en la habitación oscura, enredados y felices en la armonía perfecta que habían encontrado. Will cerró los ojos cuando Hannibal lo acarició con la nariz, silencioso pero vibrando de felicidad. Deslizó su mano alrededor del brazo de Hannibal y tiró, tirando de su marido encima de él, sus labios se encontraron en lánguida satisfacción.

"Debería limpiar esa marca que te di," susurró Hannibal, extendiéndose sobre Will con la misma indolente, lujosa facilidad de un gato, frotando ociosamente el pezón ruborizado de Will y trazando la curva de su pecho. El cómodo deseo de ese contacto hizo temblar a Will, su calor no estaba tan satisfecho como había pensado al principio.

"Puede esperar", murmuró Will, encontrando la suave y delicada extensión de piel en la unión del muslo de Hannibal que se curvaba en el espeso cabello de su ingle. Finalmente pudo verlo, el fuego moribundo le daba la suficiente luz como para hacer que sus ojos se ensancharan y sus mejillas llamearan.

"No soñaría con descuidarte", dijo Hannibal, aliviando la respiración, su rutina lo devolvió a la atención con una velocidad que le maravilló. O tal vez fue solo Will.

Will se movió, retorciéndose para aplanar a Hannibal debajo de él, cada curva y cada chapuzón de su glorioso cuerpo lo presionó en la cama.

"Entonces no", dijo Will, ondulando contra él en una lenta onda que obtuvo su atención plena y embriagadora.

"Como eres mi marido", jadeó Hannibal, gimiendo cuando Will le mordió la garganta con entusiasmo. "Haré lo que dices".

Envalentonado por el anhelo de Hannibal, Will buscó y encontró los lugares sensibles en el cuerpo tonificado de su marido, aprendiéndolo con notable intuición que dejó a Hannibal sin aliento con excitación en sus callosas manos, maravillándose de él.

"No es tan viejo como todo eso", Will respiró con un significativo arco de su frente ante la considerable apreciación de Hannibal. Sus dedos jugaron con el pelo en la ingle de Hannibal, su mejilla descansando sobre su cadera. El susurro de su aliento trajo un rebote sensible del cuerpo tenso de Hannibal, un chorrito de fluido que se acumulaba en la suave cúpula de su vientre.

"Le doy crédito a tus rodillas," susurró Hannibal, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza cuando sintió la ligera sacudida de la lengua de Will sobre su sensible cabeza, un tentativo y rápido sabor de ambos lamió su piel, "y tus muslos, y tu boca increíble" , y tu imaginación aún más increíble que te dice dónde tocarme ".

Terminó con un fuerte gemido y un reflejo en el arco de su espalda cuando Will ahuecó su mano debajo del saco de Hannibal y frotó la suave extensión de piel debajo, comparando sus cuerpos, sintiendo que el suyo difería del de su esposo.

"Te gusta donde te toco", dijo Will, con dos dedos presionando sobre la piel sedosa, tan diferente de la piel áspera y peluda de los muslos de Hannibal. Presionó su nariz en el pliegue de la ingle de Hannibal y respiró hondo, una palpitación palpitó a través de él en el aroma terroso y almizclado de su compañero. Debatió arrastrar los dedos hacia abajo y pagar la intrusión de Hannibal, pero se apartó de él con un sonrojo, lanzando un grito de asombro y sorpresa cuando Hannibal lo sujetó por debajo de los brazos y lo hizo rodar sobre su espalda.

"¿No debería haberme detenido?", Preguntó, toda la inocencia, gimiendo mientras sus muñecas estaban clavadas sobre su cabeza, el manejo satisfacía una profunda necesidad dentro de él para sentir toda la fuerza Alfa ceder a la fuerza de su calor. Chilló suavemente y se retorció ante el cosquilleo de la lengua de Hannibal jugueteando bajo su brazo, seguido por la presión aguda de sus dientes.

"¿Cómo estás tan suave en todos lados?" Murmuró Hannibal, husmeando en su otra axila y respirando el embriagador aroma del cuerpo de su compañero. Se lamió la sal de su piel, su susurro haciendo reír a Will cuando preguntó: "¿Eran estos rizos tan gruesos que el resto simplemente se rindió por completo?"

"Los hombres de Graham nunca han sido hirsutos", dijo Will, los dedos de los pies se curvó cuando el beso se arrastró hasta su pecho y la lengua de Hannibal se enroscó alrededor de su pezón. " ¡ Ah ! E-incluso mis hermanas estaban celosas ".

"Además deberían estarlo", ronroneó Hannibal, agarrándose para chupar, el dinero del sexo de Will lo gratificaba sin fin. Colocó su pierna sobre las caderas de Will, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, se inclinó sobre él para mordisquear su camino hasta su garganta. "Espero que se ahoguen con eso".

Will se rió a su pesar, sus ojos se cerraron en dicha. Jadeó cuando su otro pezón fue amamantado, la presión de los labios y la lengua lo llevó a un frenesí de necesidad. Estaba empapando la cama con deseo, su cuerpo derramó rítmicamente la semilla agotada y la excitación. Deslizó una muñeca libre y buscó a tientas la presión de sus cuerpos para encontrar el sexo gordo de Hannibal donde estaba contra su vientre inferior, obteniendo un gemido lujurioso cuando lo tocó. Con los ojos nublados por el deseo, las caderas de Will se sacudieron con deseo, su eje se endureció contra el pesado saco de Hannibal mientras el hombre lenguaba y jugueteaba con su pezón.

Hannibal silenciosamente se levantó de él lo suficiente como para permitir que el sexo duro de Will se abofeteara contra su vientre. Cuando se acomodó de nuevo, Will lanzó un fuerte grito ante la presión que lo atrapó con fuerza bajo el pesado saco, el nudo flojo y el sexo denso de Hannibal. Él sacudió sus caderas impotentemente, una deliciosa fricción que solo hizo que sus entrañas se apretaran con necesidad.

"Hannibal", gimió, frenético y desesperado cuando el hombre lo amamantó más fuerte, un doloroso placer que le robó un pensamiento coherente. " ¡ Ah ! ¡Oh, dioses, Hannibal, por favor!

Desanimado por la angustiosa súplica, Hannibal lo soltó por completo y se giró para arrodillarse entre sus piernas, jadeando mientras miraba hacia abajo al hermoso y enrojecido cuerpo de Will. Esos ojos azules atraparon los de Hannibal, profundos, chispeantes y llenos de anticipación. Tal diferencia ahora desde antes, cuando la mirada de Will tenía solo la misma expectativa cautelosa de dolor que un perro azotado, líquido con tristeza.

Hannibal pasaría todos los días del resto de su vida para asegurarse de que nunca encontraría esa tristeza acechando en los expresivos ojos de su pareja.

"Te necesito", respiró Will, su calor floreciendo sobre él con fuerza.

Hannibal silenciosamente tiró a Will de rodillas y lo volteó, instándolo a ponerse a cuatro patas. Will se hundió como un lirio marchito debajo de él y Hannibal lo sostuvo en alto, apuntalando sus caderas para evitar que se hundieran.

"Dioses, ¿hay algo en el mundo más perfecto que su delicioso trasero?" Suspiró Hannibal, agarrándose al trasero en cuestión con ambas manos y agachándose para presionar sus labios contra la rendija que se extendía ante él. Su semilla se deslizó del cuerpo apretado de Will, se mezcló con la mancha húmeda de su propia excitación. Era miel en la lengua de Hannibal, caliente y espesa y se extendía ante la intrusión.

"Por favor", suspiró Will, arqueándose bajo su toque, por fin la vergüenza se consumió por la verdad. Sería embarazoso, lo sabía, días después cuando su calor se había retirado para dejarlo frente a su marido sin excusas, pero por el momento todo lo que Will quería era Hannibal.

La necesidad en esa suave súplica arrastró a Hannibal hacia arriba y sobre su compañero, el calor de la respuesta rutinaria. Se presionó contra él en un estremecimiento líquido, gimiendo, con las manos apretadas sobre las tensas caderas de Will.

Will gimió de placer al sentir a Hannibal asentarse profundamente, golpeando con fuerza contra su cuello uterino con la profundidad de su lento empuje. Se revolvió ante la intrusión y Hannibal tuvo que hacer una pausa durante un momento vertiginoso, cada centímetro de su cuerpo desabrochado por el apretón y apretón de Will a su alrededor. En una neblina de placer estúpida, tiró del brazo de Will y cerró su pequeño puño frenético alrededor de la cabecera. Will se movió e hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo, aferrándose como un percebe para prepararse cuando Hannibal comenzó a empujar.

Al principio, fue despacio, jadeando ante cada apretón ondulante de suave y aterciopelada suavidad que lo rodeaba, su nudo se llenaba lentamente con cada empuje. Acarició las caderas retorcidas de Will, tratando de controlarse, calmando al Omega urgente debajo de él con los toques que ansiaba, pero que nunca había pedido.

La espalda de Will se arqueó, buscando su calor, y Hannibal se dejó caer sobre él, cubriendo las manos de Will con las suyas para sostener la mayor parte de su peso. El grito que Will pronunció cuando Aníbal se posó sobre él, atravesó con él una punzada de puro deleite alfa y su nudo se hinchó, tratando de darle a Will la apretada y apretada presión del cuerpo de Hannibal que él requería. Una parte profunda e instintiva de él sabía que solo eso lo calmaría, abarcando a Will con su aroma, su calidez y su presencia tranquilizadora para hacerlo más receptivo y capaz de concebir.

Giró sus caderas, una leve fricción que hizo que Will se retorciera debajo de él, tan resbaladizo que goteó por el creciente nudo y el apretado saco de Hannibal. Hurgó en los rizos húmedos de sudor en la nuca de Will y lamió la suave piel allí antes de endurecer los dientes.

Will se sacudió con tanta fuerza que la cama se quejó bajo sus dedos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de cerrarse en completa dicha. Una larga y líquida línea de placer fluyó por su espina dorsal desde los penetrantes dientes de su nuca y se mostró dócil y flexible, ofreciéndose a sí mismo para tener celo.

Hannibal gimió contra su piel, sintiendo que Will caería tan repentinamente dócil y contento debajo de él. Solo hacía el placer más agudo, más agudo, dirigido como una hoja hacia el dar en lugar de simplemente recibir. Quería que Will empapado en sudor y la liberación debajo de él, lo quería retorciéndose en la sensación, su voz en carne viva por sus gemidos, lleno de su semilla hasta que se volvió pesado y redondo con rechoncho de niños que tendrían sus rizos oscuros y el ámbar de Hannibal ojos ...

Su nudo se deslizó dentro del receptivo cuerpo de Will y Hannibal se enredó con él, azotando la piel de Will con su lengua, al pensar en él pesado de niño hizo que su nudo se llenara de felicidad. Will lloró y se tensó a su alrededor, todo su cuerpo agarrándose alrededor del sexo de Hannibal como el más apretado apretón del guante más suave que podía imaginar.

Will se estremeció, su cuerpo se tambaleó cuando Hannibal lo golpeó, su boca se abrió en un placer que no podía contenerse. No tenía sentido con eso, vencido, cediendo a los instintos que aseguraban que habría vida. Quería que continuara para siempre, nunca quiso que Hannibal dejara de llenarlo hasta el borde, nunca quiso perder la manta de calor reconfortante y los músculos que lo cubrían, protegiéndolo de un mundo desagradable y desagradable.

Hannibal se movió y cambió su agarre en la nuca de Will, buscando otro ángulo para fijar sus afilados dientes, su ronco ronroneo vibrando por la columna vertebral de Will en impactante y deliciosa ola. Una mano pesada y fuerte se movió para acariciarlo. Voló de la muñeca al sexo, deslizándose sobre su piel resbaladiza con un ligero toque de mariposa que lo hizo apretar nuevamente, gritando mientras el nudo pesado y el eje dentro de él bombeaban y vibraban en su paso hipersensible.

"No te detengas", suplicó, sintiendo que la cresta se levantaba, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco para sentir los dientes de Hannibal en su nuca, necesitando sentir este momento hasta lo más profundo. "Por favor, Hannibal, no te detengas".

Hannibal se estremeció encima de él y envolvió su mano alrededor del sexo de Will, la palma deslizándose fácilmente en la marea. Empezó a acariciarlo a tiempo con el pulso corto y rápido de sus caderas que trabajó su nudo en el agarre húmedo de Will.

Los ojos de Will se cerraron y volvió a gritar, agitándose después de unos pocos golpes de la mano de Hannibal, rápidamente deshechos por algo demasiado nuevo para protegerse. Sintió que el nudo de Hannibal se hinchaba a proporciones dolorosas dentro de él y sollozaba con placer incontrolado que llevó a Hannibal al borde tambaleante del orgasmo.

Will se apretó a su alrededor, moviéndose en su mano, su semilla salpicó los dedos de Hannibal de modo que cada golpe producía un sonido de succión obscena, aumentando su excitación en espiral. Will se estremeció delicadamente debajo de él, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia la copa de la ingle de Hannibal.

"Hannibal", gimió, sonando frágil y asustado, el agarre de su cuerpo cambiando el tempo y la presión de una manera que el Alpha respondió instintivamente. Empujó con fuerza contra la constricción de su nudo y sintió su punta presionar firmemente contra la resistencia.

Will profirió un grito gutural y penetrante debajo de él y se apretó con fuerza en un orgasmo al tiempo de Hannibal, ambos se mecían juntos cuando comenzó la inundación.

Los ojos de Hannibal se cerraron con fuerza y soltó con cuidado la nuca de Will, jadeando y gimiendo cuando golpeó la larga e insoportable atracción de su clímax. Su conciencia se centró en la punta palpitante de su sexo, donde esa banda de músculo lo ordeñaba, asegurándose de que su semilla saltara donde tendría la mejor oportunidad de tomar. Aminoró el tirón de su mano sobre el sexo perdido de Will y se dobló a su alrededor, respirando con dificultad cuando Will cayó de bruces debajo de él, jadeando con dureza.

Will nunca había sentido algo tan maravilloso, ni siquiera la primera vez con Hannibal. Incluso una exposición tan breve a la influencia Alfa de su esposo fue suficiente para que su cuerpo respondiera tan íntimamente, deseoso de compensar seis años de abstinencia estéril. Podía sentir el placer sordo y doloroso del sexo de Hannibal en lo más profundo de su ser, ayudado por la forma en que yacía con las rodillas sosteniéndole inclinado hacia adelante, cada gota copiosa de la semilla de Hannibal inundada dentro de su útero. El pico más agudo de su orgasmo disminuyó a favor del lento y doloroso deleite que siguió y Will lloró suavemente contra sus antebrazos doblados, olfateando silenciosamente con la esperanza de que Hannibal no se diera cuenta de que había sido llevado a las lágrimas por su fuerza.

Hannibal lo hizo, por supuesto, cubierto cuando estaba sobre el esbelto cuerpo de Will, ambos deshuesados con la liberación. Se movió lo justo para depositar cálidos besos sobre la nuca y el hombro de Will, deslizando una mano para alejar las lágrimas de Will mientras ronroneaba: "Siempre serás mi razón, Will. Cada momento contigo es una maravilla, cada vez más profunda y bella que la anterior ".

La vulnerabilidad de Will golpeó a Hannibal, un tirón inquieto en su intestino que le hizo susurrar su boca sobre la mejilla doblada de Will, besando las lágrimas que seguían brotando por el rabillo del ojo, besando la redondez de su mejilla y por la esquina llena de hoyuelos su boca. Un ronroneo más sordo que el oído retumbó de él, un sonido profundo en su pecho que parecía absolutamente correcto, absolutamente lo que se necesitaba para el dulce Omega temblando debajo de él.

Will sonrió, la vibración del ronroneo de Hannibal recorriendo su espina dorsal para extenderse placenteramente a través de su cuerpo. Los besos suaves y cálidos de Hannibal y su lengua veloz lo calmaron, arrullando a él para que se relajara bajo la pesada presión del cuerpo de su Alfa sobre él. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, sintiendo a Hannibal hundirse un poco más en un dolor que Will apreciaba. Encerrado por todos lados por los músculos fuertes, la piel cálida y el aterrador poder Alfa, Will cedió su último poquito de reserva y se deleitó con la dicha posterior al coito.

Cuanto más relajado se ponía, menos urgente era el ronroneo ronroneante de Hannibal, pero no se detenía, no podía detenerse, no mientras estaba anudado en el cálido y cálido cuerpo de su querido compañero. Calmó y besó a Will, frotó sus delgados hombros con su mandíbula como un gato, marcándole a lo largo de su garganta y hombros con su fuerte olor. Will se sentía tan pequeño allí debajo de él, indefenso y frágil en formas que no tenían nada que ver con la fuerza física o las capacidades. La Omega descansaba tan quieta debajo de él, con las caderas inclinadas para aceptar su semilla, era una a la que le había hecho un daño profundo e irreversible y cada instinto que poseía lo impulsaba a reunir a Will, abrazarlo, protegerlo y mantenerlo a salvo de todo tipo de daño.

Hannibal hizo caso de ese instinto. Levantó a Will y rodó sobre su costado, acurrucándose alrededor de su compañero. Will se dobló en un pequeño y ordenado paquete de extremidades rizadas y contenta en la curva de su cuerpo, adormilado y saciado por el momento.

Incluso cuando el nudo de Hannibal se aflojó, sus brazos no lo hicieron. Acunó a su compañero mientras Will se deslizaba en un sueño exhausto tan fuerte que apenas se movió cuando Hannibal se liberó de él. Con cuidado de no molestarlo, Hannibal lo llevó a la sección seca de la cama donde Will se instaló, cálido y sin fuerzas, medio sobre su espalda con una mano acurrucada contra su pecho. La luz del fuego moribundo tocó los contornos de su cuerpo con oro, atrapando el clavo de su clavícula, la vuelta de su cuello, la redondez de su mejilla, tanta belleza en el exterior que no podía competir con la belleza interior.

Hannibal alisó los rizos de Will, trazando su ceja y el abanico de sus pestañas con tierno afecto. Will frunció el ceño mientras dormía e hizo un sonido suave y trino que le trajo un chupeteo, asegurándole que estaba allí. Sonrió cuando Will rodó, hurgando en él, metiendo su nariz chata por debajo de la mandíbula de Hannibal con un suspiro pesado y contenido.

"Mi hermosa compañera", murmuró Hannibal, acercándolo y acariciándole la espalda.

Se debatió sobre despertarlo, despertarlo de su descanso para tenderlo hacia su cuello, para engatusarlo con algo de comida, pero Will parecía tan dichoso que no tenía corazón para hacerlo. En cambio, dejó caer besos tiernos en la sien de Will y en el borde de su oreja, una sensación de tal finalización que lo venció que no pudo contener el temblor en su corazón.

Después de todo el dolor y la angustia, todo el horror y la infelicidad, después de seis años de resistencia y rechazo, se encontró abrazado por el perdón, acogido en la confianza de su pareja, agraciado por el honor de compartir su cama y abrazarlo cerca. Era un regalo muy desproporcionado con respecto a lo que se merecía, pero tan indicativo del amoroso y gentil corazón que yacía debajo de la justa ira de Will.

Nunca olvidaría este momento, ni el doloroso pasado que casi lo había excluido de él. Nunca abandonaría lo que su corazón sentiría eternamente por su maravillosa y pequeña compañera, sin importar lo que deparara el futuro o lo que eventualmente decidiera.

Envuelto en la calidez de los brazos de Will, acurrucado en la caja fuerte contra el viento que soplaba afuera, Hannibal Lecter apretó a su marido para susurrarle al oído perfecto lo que su corazón había conocido mucho antes de su cabeza.

"Te amo, Will Lecter-Graham. Siempre y para siempre, te amo ".


	36. Chapter 36

La tormenta disminuyó en intensidad, la lluvia se convirtió en un suave zumbido de sonido en el techo que se fusionó con la respiración regular de Will. Era una sinfonía que Aníbal disfrutaba, medio dormido y acurrucado alrededor de Will, cuyo calor febril disminuía mientras dormía. Aprovechó todas las ventajas de un regalo tan raro, pasando este momento tranquilo disfrutando, apreciando y calmando a su pareja.

Amarlo , siempre y para siempre, tal como él lo había dicho.

Se dejó llevar por la seguridad, sorprendido de que las palabras ya no se le escaparan. Parecían encaramados en la punta de su lengua, un ave de presa que leía a la vista brotar de sus labios con el corazón agarrado en sus garras. No era suave ni gentil, sino una fuerza de la naturaleza que lo atemorizaba y esperaba, rezaba, silenciosamente le rogaba a cada oído que escuchaba del caprichoso Destino que su maravillosa compañera le devolviera la confesión cuando finalmente pudo hablarlo.

Un suave golpe en la puerta, furtivo como si alguien temiera molestarlos, despertó a Hannibal de sus meditaciones medio dormidas. Con la esperanza de que fuera su bandeja para la cena, Hannibal se levantó de la cama, sonriendo cuando los dedos de Will se apretaron en su muñeca, un trino suave sonando fuera de él.

"No voy a ir muy lejos", murmuró, besando la sien de Will y el firme músculo de su brazo mientras se deslizaba de su cálido abrazo. Besó la mano de Will y la colocó debajo de la manta antes de que él corriera las cortinas, protegiendo a su pareja de los ojos del exterior.

Se puso su bata rápidamente, sin querer escandalizar a su personal con su estado de desvestirse, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta por si había algún problema con Abigail que requería su atención.

Berger estaba allí cuando abrió la puerta, sosteniendo una lámpara cerrada a una viga estrecha.

"Siento molestarlo, mi señor, pero el señor Tier ha venido", susurró Berger.

"¿Randall?" Dijo Hannibal, apretando la faja de su vendaje. "¿Hay algo mal?"

"No dijo, mi señor", le dijo Berger. "Está en el salón. El Sr. Thatcher está en un dither de ellos perros suyos. Están empapados hasta los huesos y gotean por todo el piso ".

"No te preocupes por Thatch", dijo Hannibal, incómodo. "¿Has verificado a Abigail?"

Berger asintió y dijo: "Ella tiene razón como la lluvia". Ella tiene un poco de caldo y otra dosis para ayudarla a dormir toda la noche, pero está fría al tacto y cómoda. Price y yo nos arreglamos para llevarla a la habitación que había inventado.

Hannibal enarcó una ceja, saliendo de la habitación hacia el corredor con la remota posibilidad de que sus voces apagadas despertaran a Will.

"Pensamos que sería lo mejor", dijo Berger, mencionando el estado personal actual de su Maestro. "Teniendo en cuenta que el baño no está insonorizado. No querría que se despertara en medio de las cosas, ¿verdad?

"Buen hombre", dijo Hannibal, agarrando su hombro. "De hecho, no lo haríamos". Yo me encargaré de mi negocio con el Sr. Tier e iré a verla. ¿Construirías el fuego y nos traerías la cena cuando pudieras?

"Vigilaré a la señorita Hobbs, mi señor, y le daré un descanso", dijo Berger, sonriéndole.

"Berger, no necesitas-"

"No, mi señor, por favor", dijo Berger, levantando una mano para acallarlo. "Cuida a su señoría y déjanos manejar el resto. Cook acaba de terminar los últimos toques en una bandeja especial que ella insistió en hacerle, así que tómate tu tiempo y disfrútalo. Pensamos que ambos tendrían el apetito de hacerlo justicia ".

Hannibal sonrió, emocionado por lo feliz que Berger estaba por ellos y lo ansioso que estaba de tenerlos en la compañía del otro. "¿Vigilar hasta que regrese?"

"Price y yo nos ocuparemos de eso, así que no te preocupes por eso", dijo Berger, moviéndose para ir hacia adentro. "Cerraré la suite una vez que mueva a Abigail".

"Gracias, Berger", dijo Hannibal, genuinamente aliviado de tener personas tan capaces en su compañía. Su ayuda de cámara, que nunca había sido atrapado en una pérdida, presionó la lámpara en su mano y se deslizó dentro de la habitación, dejando a Hannibal solo en el rellano.

Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo de vestirse, o al menos ponerse zapatillas para protegerse del frío suelo, pero la llegada del señor Tier fue tan indiscutiblemente fuera de lugar que bajó las escaleras sin detenerse.

El señor Thatcher estaba en el pasillo, supervisando a una de las doncellas a la luz de la lámpara mientras limpiaba un charco de agua y barro que se arrastraba desde la puerta principal y hacia el pasillo. Hannibal recogió el aroma de Alfa de Randall, un olor de entrañas extraídas de una cavidad corporal y el olor agrio y húmedo del cuero viejo. Arrugó la nariz de Hannibal y tiró de sus instintos hacia la conciencia, recordándole que su vulnerable compañero estaba arriba, en los primeros latidos de su calor.

"Mi Señor, mis más sinceras disculpas", comenzó el viejo mayordomo, horrorizado de que la casa se viera en tal estado. "Su invitado se ha acomodado en el salón".

"Gracias, Thatch, y por favor deja eso para la mañana", instruyó Hannibal, dando un paso cuidadoso alrededor. "No hay duda de que habrá otra capa agregada en su camino de salida".

"¿Debo preparar una habitación?", Preguntó el Sr. Thatcher, agregando con digna desaprobación: "¿En el establo , tal vez?"

"No, Thatch", dijo Hannibal, con la boca curvándose en las esquinas. "Eso no será necesario. El señor Tier no es de los que están encerrados. Se irá antes de que te des cuenta.

"Eso es ciertamente un alivio, mi Señor", dijo Thatch, despidiendo a la criada con un olfato antes de abrir la puerta de la sala para él.

Randall Tier era una figura alta, delgada como una caña que, como era previsible, se mantuvo más allá del alcance de las velas. Permaneció de pie cerca de las ventanas con sus dos perros a su lado, las pesadas cadenas de sus cuellos enganchados a su cinturón. Verlos nunca dejó de impresionar a Aníbal; el poder crudo de los animales parecía incontrolable, un simple encogimiento de hombros era más que suficiente para tirar a Tier directamente de sus pies, pero nunca los había visto comportarse con otra cosa que estricta disciplina.

"Lo siento por el desastre", dijo Randall, las cadenas tintinearon suavemente mientras él se movía. Los perros dieron dos cortos pasos hacia adelante, la más tenue luz finalmente resaltando al trío.

"Lo siento por la condición en la que te encuentras", dijo Hannibal, descartando. "Y tienes una gran cantidad de preocupación sobre por qué estarías aquí en medio de una tormenta".

"Mason ha huido de la Capital", dijo Randall, frunciendo el ceño. "Señor. Buddish ha enviado un mensaje para advertir a tus chicas ".

"Espero que lo haya hecho", dijo Hannibal, disgusto al apretar sus facciones cuando notó la forma en que Randall levantó la cabeza, olfateando el aire. Ladeó la cabeza, con una advertencia en su rostro que Randall escuchó, abandonando el olor de una Omega madura en celo. "Si ha huido, ¿por qué no lo sigues?"

"¿Por qué asumirías que no?", Preguntó Randall, inclinando la cabeza en el espeluznante espejo de sus perros. "Como todos los hombres, el Sr. Verger es predecible en su caos, Lord Clarges. Lo tendré a mano pronto.

Los perros se tensaron ante su tono como si se prepararan para entrar en acción. Hannibal se encontró comparándolos con Winston, y una vez más admiró la bravuconería de su pequeño canalla cuando no tenía ni la fuerza bruta ni la amenaza de los queridos perros de caza de Randall Tier.

"Señor. Buddish mencionó que hay otro problema más inmediato aquí en Marsham Heath ", dijo Randall, sosteniendo su mirada con los ojos sin parpadear, una hoja peligrosa de un niño con intenciones peligrosas que Hannibal sabía que había comprado y pagado. "Sugirió que ofreciera mi ayuda para resolver el problema en silencio, ya que su hogar está en desventaja temporal con el Magistrado local".

"Aprecio su previsión", dijo Hannibal, sorprendido de la misma manera que el Sr. Buddish había alistado la ayuda de Randall. "Hay un hombre suelto en el bosque, como una cuestión de hecho. Ya asesinó a varias niñas y desea dañar a alguien que está bajo mi protección personal ".

Randall parpadeó, un aire de pregunta cayendo sobre él. "¿Debo dejar el asunto para ti?"

Era tentador, sin duda, y Hannibal lo consideró. Tenía fe absoluta en la habilidad de rastreo de Randall Tier, incluso con una tormenta arrasando el camino. En cuestión de días, podría derrotar a Hobbs y matarlo, como Will dijo que Hobbs obligaría a sus perseguidores a hacerlo, o lo arrastraría ante el magistrado para enfrentar sus crímenes.

Pero eso solo le daría a Mason más tiempo para encontrar protección, más tiempo para establecer sus planes y causar estragos. Hannibal sabía que él mismo podía competir con Hobbs en un buen día, y mucho menos tener en cuenta a un compañero en celo. Incluso si lograba romper las medidas que habían tomado, Hobbs nunca dejaría con vida a Marsham Heath, y mucho menos haría daño a Abigail o Will.

Hannibal se aseguraría de eso.

"No, Sr. Tier, no a menos que el Magistrado nos pida ayuda", decidió Hannibal. "Tan pronto como mi compañero pueda, dejaremos Marsham Heath. Mason es la amenaza más preocupante ".

"Señor. Verger no es tan astuto como se imagina a sí mismo ", dijo Randall, con una pequeña sonrisa apretando su rostro," pero los lugares a los que huye son ... interesantes ".

"Olvidé el poco conocimiento que tienes de tu tierra natal", dijo Hannibal, abriendo el obturador de la lámpara para disipar las sombras.

Randall se estremeció, su rostro se contrajo en un espasmo antes de volver a caer en una extraña quietud cuando dijo: "No tengo una patria , Lord Clarges, como bien saben".

Hannibal frunció el ceño y dijo: "Dijiste lo mismo cuando te traté, Randall. Ya sea que lo reclames o no, este país es donde naciste y luchaste por defenderlo ".

"Mayormente", dijo Randall. La pequeña sonrisa que jugaba en sus delgados labios debería haberle hecho parecer más joven, pero eso solo lo hacía más inquietante incluso para Hannibal, que lo conocía mejor que la mayoría. "Pero vine a hacerte una pregunta, me sentí mejor no comprometido con el papel. Cuando encuentre al Sr. Verger esta vez, Lord Clarges, ¿qué quiere que haga ? Seguramente por toda la preocupación que causa, debes desear que haga más que ... ¿ vigilarlo ?

Hannibal respiró hondo, sintiendo el peso de esa pregunta.

Pensó en Will, arriba y vulnerable. Pensó en Alana, listo para dar a luz a su bebé en cualquier momento y solo deseaba vivir su vida felizmente con la mujer que amaba y su hija. Pensó en Margot y todo lo que había sufrido, la justicia que le habían negado y las cosas que se había visto obligada a aceptar. Nunca estarían seguros mientras Mason pisoteara la tierra, se deslizara por debajo de las restricciones de la ley y caminase alegremente libre cuando monstruos menores estaban en prisión.

"Quiero que hagas algo que debería haberte hecho desde el principio", dijo Hannibal, sosteniendo la mirada fija, sin pestañear de Tier. "Caza contra él como el monstruo que es y esparce lo que queda de él para que las bestias lo dominen. Al menos en eso puede ser de alguna utilidad ".

Elation animó el rostro de Randall, la emoción de ser liberado de su ventaja y soltó para llevar su cacería a su conclusión.

"He estado esperando durante mucho tiempo para que digas eso," admitió Randall, sus perros se movían a sus pies, inquietos por su agitación.

"Antes de que termine su cacería, señor Tier", dijo Hannibal, indiferente por haber ordenado la muerte de un hombre, "quiero que le pregunte a Mason sobre su paradero desde que le resbaló el reloj. Algunas acciones muy atemorizantes se han tomado contra mi compañero y sospecho que Verger o su padre podrían estar detrás de ellos. Quiero los nombres de todos sus asociados, todos con los que haya tenido contacto. Quiero saber cómo regresó aquí y quién lo ayudó ".

Los ojos de Randall brillaban con renovado interés. Él ladeó la cabeza y dijo: "presionaré al señor Verger para obtener respuestas. Si no satisfacen, ¿hay, quizás, otra caza? "

La boca de Hannibal se inclinó frunciendo el ceño, pero dijo: "Hay un cazador bastante hábil en ese camino en particular, incluso ahora, señor Tier, pero dependiendo de lo que descubra ... tal vez. Quizás."

Los labios de Randall se dividieron en una amplia sonrisa, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos Alfa en una expresión de raro, verdadero placer. "Recibiré sus respuestas, Lord Clarges. ¿A dónde debería enviar palabra?

"Al señor Buddish", dijo Hannibal, "ya que no hay certeza de dónde vamos a estar en un momento dado".

Randall se movió hacia la puerta, los perros inmediatamente en atención.

"Si le gustaría esperar la tormenta, señor Tier", dijo Hannibal, mirando a las bestias una vez más. "Puedo tener un lugar preparado para ti".

"No, gracias, Lord Clarges", dijo Randall, llegando a acariciar las cabezas mojadas de sus compañeros. "Nunca nos molestan los caprichos de la naturaleza, ¿verdad, mis queridas chicas?"

Se enderezó, encontrando la mirada de Hannibal con la misma plácida calma que lo había saludado cuando a Randall le habían traído casi muerto en el campo de batalla.

"Me ocuparé de eso, Lord Clarges", prometió, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto que rara vez usaba. "No soy nada si no tu fiel servidor".

"Confío en que lo harás, y sé que lo eres", le dijo Hannibal, y pareció contentarlo, si una alma tan inestable como Randall Tier alguna vez pudiera alegrarse.

Hannibal lo escoltó hasta la puerta y lo observó irse, desapareciendo en la tormenta mientras se fortalecía otra vez, el viento azotaba su abrigo a su alrededor como el rápido aleteo de las alas de un cuervo, otra fuerza de la Naturaleza desatada para actuar sobre el mundo sin piedad.

Will se despertó solo, acurrucado en el nido de cubiertas amontonadas con el aroma maduro del sexo y Alpha impregnando el aire. Se sentó en la oscuridad, los suaves sonidos del fuego que se avivaba y el bullicio silencioso de alguien que se dirigía a la habitación que lo alcanzaba a través de las cortinas cerradas. Fue un consuelo tranquilizador y se hundió en las almohadas con un suave suspiro, parpadeando en la oscuridad. Había una mancha húmeda debajo de la parte posterior de su espalda, caliente por el calor de su cuerpo y cada vez más incómodo. Él irritadamente deseó a quienes quiera que estuvieran fuera para poder cambiar la ropa de cama. Se movió, inquieto, esforzándose por escuchar cuando la puerta crujió de nuevo, el sonido de voces en baja conversación era un zumbido silencioso e ininteligible. Tan ridículo como estar escondido en la cama en la propia habitación,

Y luego estaba Hannibal.

Podía sentirlo allí más allá de las cortinas de la cama, su presencia una llama lamiendo acercándose como si estuviera atraída. La huella de sus pies era una vibración como un trueno. Los dedos de Will se enroscaron en respuesta, una reacción a la cercanía de su pareja tan visceral como la plenitud que hinchaba su corazón.

Sintió un sudor en la piel cuando pensó en su marido. El peso de las mantas raspó contra su piel sensible, un recordatorio fantasmagórico del toque de Hannibal que lo hizo retorcerse, medio en vergüenza, medio en deleite. Su cuerpo reaccionó como entrenado, los pezones se tensaron y la piel de gallina se levantó sobre sus brazos. En lugar de satisfacer su calor, su unión solo había proporcionado forraje para que su imaginación lo atormentara, alimentando el fuego de su deseo hasta que sus muslos se apretaron y su cuerpo se puso rígido bajo las sábanas.

La intimidad que habían compartido, los fervientes susurros de devoción que Hannibal le había contagiado al oído, era suficiente para alimentarlo toda la vida, si lo necesitaba, pero había muchas posibilidades de que no lo necesitara, de que podría tener más noches como esta por el resto de sus vidas.

Will se tumbó en la cama, sonriendo y atrayendo sus recuerdos hacia él, mejor que cualquier joya en su opinión. El afecto de Hannibal por él era genuino, no había dudas en su mente sobre eso. Si no era amor, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para besarse, algo que Will nunca soñó que encontraría, y mucho menos en el hombre con el que estaba casado. Él se emocionó con el toque de Hannibal, disfrutó de su humor a menudo perverso e inusual, encontró su inteligencia aguda provocadora y un partido para el suyo. Las cosas que había temido de niño -la severidad de Hannibal, su temperamento, su crueldad- se habían desvanecido como niebla en el río bajo el sol acogedor. No más flores alimentadas a las corrientes, no más remordimientos, no más palabras sin decir, no más aislamiento, solo la certeza de su felicidad y satisfacción.

Una brisa errante de la ventana arrancó las cortinas de la cama y abrió una brecha, dejando entrar un remolino de aire fresco. El espeso aroma de Hannibal se derramó a su alrededor, provocando su deseo como una mano fría y tranquila. Sus dedos se aferraron a la ropa de cama y se estremeció, sin aliento. Estaba acostumbrado a la frustración sexual durante sus calores, acostumbrado al dolor que lo llevaría a las lágrimas con la necesidad de estar satisfecho, pero este era un acantilado completamente nuevo en el que estaba posado, con una zambullida que prometía una agonía de placeres aún por explorar porque necesitaba a Hannibal. Necesitaba el suave ronroneo de su voz y el rizo de sus labios cuando sonreía. Necesitaba la burla burlona de su voz y una cómoda compañía que había crecido entre ellos. Lo necesitaba porque él-

" Cuando lo amas, perderás hasta el último pedazo de ti mismo por el vínculo que él te forzó ..."

Will se calmó, sus reflexiones interrumpidas por el susurro de la voz de su padre. Rodó sobre su costado y enterró su rostro en las almohadas, buscando la reconfortante seguridad del aroma de Hannibal. Le entró por la nariz y la boca, espeso e impregnando todo lo que Hannibal había tocado. El fantasma de la voz de su padre se desvaneció junto con su advertencia, aliviado por su confianza en los sentimientos de Hannibal hacia él, por la creciente certeza de que había encontrado su lugar para llamar hogar y que podía confiar en él. Finalmente, finalmente , una felicidad que no sería arrancada de él.

\- La ventana se quejó porque estaba cerrada, cortando la brisa. La cortina se cubrió con el manto de Will en la oscuridad, la curiosidad rompiendo sus profundos pensamientos cuando escuchó el agua que se derramaba y los ruidos chorreantes de una tela que se escurría. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que pretendía su marido, de la hora en que cortaron las cortinas, dejando entrar el aire frío y la luz de la hoguera y exponiéndolo allí con la espalda sudada desnuda en la habitación.

Will recuperó el control de sí mismo, se preparó para volverse y mirar a su marido, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, se apoyó completamente sobre su vientre y las sábanas se deslizaron hasta sus caderas en un roce prolongado de puntas de los dedos.

"Jimmy estará de vuelta con una bandeja para nosotros en un momento", dijo Hannibal, murmurándolo como si temiera despertar a Will, pero no pudo resistirse a hablar con él de todos modos. La cama se movió cuando se sentó, sumergiendo el cuerpo laxo de Will contra el muslo de Hannibal. Un momento después, la tela húmeda presionó con cuidado sobre su piel y Hannibal comenzó a limpiar la marca de mordida en la garganta de Will, movimientos ligeros para no hacerle daño. "Abigail está descansando cómodamente. Una habitación estaba preparada para ella en el ático. Emily está pasando la noche cuidando de ella y Berger la está mirando como un halcón ".

Will se relajó en la cama, apenas hizo una mueca cuando un ligero ungüento se frotó sobre la marca en su cuello. Las puntas de los dedos de Hannibal eran tiernas, deteniéndose sobre el contorno de sus dientes. El toque hormigueaba, hacía cosquillas, y dejaba que la sensación se deslizara sobre él, reprimiendo el estremecimiento que amenazaba.

"Debería estar avergonzado de mí mismo," respiró Hannibal, trazándolo con fascinación. "Sin embargo, todo lo que siento cuando veo esto es una inmensa satisfacción". Si estuvieras despierto, sin duda arrojarías esa lámpara a mi cabeza por decir tal cosa ".

Will se mordió el labio con una sonrisa, contento de quedarse "dormido" mientras su esposo se enjuagaba y retorcía la tela otra vez antes de limpiarse la sudorosa nuca.

La tela se frotó sobre sus hombros, calmando y enfriando. Hannibal lo limpió cuidadosamente desde la nuca hasta el hoyuelo de sus nalgas con movimientos lentos. Su piel húmeda se secó rápidamente, el calor florido retrocedió por los minuciosos minuciosos comentarios de su marido. Se tensó bajo el toque final de las puntas de los dedos de Hannibal cuando trazó la curva de su columna vertebral, los músculos se crisparon ante su toque.

Hannibal siguió la punta de sus dedos con los labios, besando la nuca de Will, las manos extendidas sobre su espalda para amasarlo en un masaje ausente.

Todo el cuerpo de Will se relajó, relajado y flexible bajo el toque de Hannibal, el dolor en su ingle se suavizó con anticipación cuando las manos de Hannibal se extendieron por su espalda baja, los dedos curvados alrededor de su cintura.

"Will", suspiró Hannibal, suspirando contra su piel mientras lo besaba, aprendiendo el patrón de sus cicatrices con los labios y la lengua, los pulgares frotando firmemente la base de la columna de Will. Besó cada cicatriz, susurrando el nombre de Will, y se alejó con un último beso en la parte superior de la espalda de Will.

Las sábanas estaban peladas hasta los muslos y Will sofocó un chillido de indignación cuando la tela, recién enjuagada y exprimida, se deslizó hasta la hendidura de su trasero y lo limpió con cuidado.

Debería haber sido horrible, esa toalla fría y húmeda en áreas tan sensibles. En cambio, Will sintió que un rubor lo inundaba, su calor respondía con entusiasmo mientras Hannibal lo limpiaba cuidadosamente.

"Puedes pedirme que pare," ronroneó Hannibal, lanzando la tela sobre el pie de la cama y moviéndose, rodando a Will sobre su espalda donde las sábanas estaban secas.

Se miraron a la luz del fuego, la sonrisa divertida de Hannibal se amplió a una sonrisa cuando vio lo nerviosa que estaba su compañera. Cogió un trapo limpio y lo sumergió en el agua tibia. Lo retorció lentamente, dándole a Will mucho tiempo para decir algo.

Él no dijo nada en absoluto. Con los ojos brillosos pero sonriendo, extendió la mano para tocar la pierna de Hannibal, apoyando su mano sobre la rodilla desnuda expuesta en la costura de su vendaje. Will lo acarició allí, alisando sus dedos sobre la piel y el cabello calientes, y descubrió que el pelo del cuerpo de su marido contrastaba con el fino y casi invisible cabello que le cubría los muslos y los antebrazos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?" Preguntó Hannibal, secándose la frente de Will como si no estuviera dolorosamente consciente de la excitación terrenal de su compañero o la curva tensa de su sexo en su vientre, rosado y en la cabeza y perlado pálido, solo como él imaginaba.

"Mientras hayas sabido que lo era", replicó Will, suspirando cuando la tela le secó las mejillas y debajo de la mandíbula, con cuidado de no alterar el ungüento en su garganta. "¿Has movido a Abigail?"

"Nuestros valets muy emprendedores lo hicieron", dijo Hannibal, alisando la tela sobre un hombro de alabastro. Levantó el brazo de Will por su muñeca y lo acunó, concentrándose en su musculoso bíceps. "Nuestras suites están preparadas para el sonido, pero el baño no necesitaba esa consideración. Sintieron que todas las sensibilidades se ahorrarían si se mudara ".

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Will, un agradable escalofrío lo recorrió cuando la tela húmeda se deslizó por su lado cosquilleante.

"Dormir", le dijo Hannibal, colocando la mano de Will sobre su muslo, donde se mantuvo incluso mientras él mojaba y retorcía la tela de nuevo. "Me imagino que tendremos una conversación muy inusual bastante pronto".

"Puede que tengas que tenerlo sin mí", dijo Will, respirando cuando la tela rozó su pecho, secándose el sudor. "Dudo que esté en condiciones de verla".

"Berger ha prometido cuidar de ella", le dijo Aníbal, limpiándose el otro lado del costado. "Para que pueda cuidar de ti . Hablaremos con ella juntos. Creo que sería mejor para todos abordar esto en solidaridad ".

"¿Supongo que no estabas abajo hablando con Jack, por casualidad?" Murmuró Will, cambiando cuando la tela rozó su pezón, el pulgar de Hannibal dándole un suave roce por si acaso era demasiado rápido, una sacudida de sensación en pasando eso hizo que Will exhalara un fuerte suspiro.

"No", dijo Hannibal, inclinándose sobre él para presionar un beso en su esternón, justo sobre su corazón palpitante.

La nariz sensible al calor de Will captó el aroma de un Alfa extraño en su marido, una brizna de perro mojado, cuero mojado y carne mojada.

"¿Quién estuvo aquí?", Preguntó, arrugándose la nariz, rechazando ese olor en favor de Hannibal.

"Señor. Nivel ", dijo Hannibal, acariciando el pecho de Will antes de enderezarse. Volvió a mojar la tela y la alisó en el flanco de Will, tirando de su muslo para descubrir el lugar blando donde la pierna se unía a la ingle. "Se enfrentó a la tormenta para ver si necesitábamos ayuda con el Sr. Hobbs".

"Pensé que estaba siguiendo a Mason," dijo Will, encontrando bastante difícil concentrarse cuando esa tela rozó la apretada piel de su saco con un beso frío de fina y húmeda tela.

"Señor. Buddish lo envió por si teníamos necesidad de él, "le dijo Hannibal, girando la tela para limpiar el otro lado. "¿Lo has olido a él?"

"Lo hice, pero ahora se ha ido", dijo Will, respirando con dificultad cuando la tela se acercó a su ingle. Su sexo se sacudió con impaciencia, luchando contra su vientre.

"¿Lo hará?", Preguntó, humedeciendo sus labios secos. "Me refiero a la ayuda con el Sr. Hobbs".

"Sería un alivio saber que ha sido tratado", murmuró Hannibal, devolviendo la tela a la palangana para otro enjuague. "Sentí que deberíamos pecar de cautelosos si queremos irnos con Abigail a nuestro cuidado. El magistrado Crawford ya está frustrado e impotente; capturar o matar a Hobbs sin su presencia o aprobación solo lo haría más triste. Cuantos menos recordatorios tenga de nosotros, mejor ".

Exprimió la tela, la forma en que trabajaban sus dedos mientras la apretaban haciendo que desearía poder intercambiar lugares con ella. Le sacudió un escalofrío, todo lo demás se apartó por la urgencia de su calor.

La tela regresó, deslizándose sobre su ingle desde su hendidura caliente, sobre la plenitud de su saco, y sobre la vibrante duración de su sexo.

"Los dioses realmente me han bendecido contigo, Will", ronroneó Hannibal, apretujándolo. Las caderas de Will se arquearon, los flancos tensos, un ceño arrugando su frente mientras se concentraba en el toque de su marido. "Nunca esperé encontrarte tan ampliamente dotado".

La mano de Hannibal estaba firme a su alrededor, apretujándola rítmicamente, la suficiente fricción para hacerle temblar. La humedad rezumaba de su punta, atrapada en la tela que estaba saliendo de él.

"¿Te molesta?" Preguntó Will, sin aliento, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

"Por el contrario, está inspirando todo un nuevo mundo de posibilidades que nunca antes había considerado", le dijo Hannibal, frotando con el pulgar debajo de la cabeza de Will hasta que su aliento tartamudeó en un jadeo.

Will se echó a reír, un sonido áspero en el que Hannibal se deleitaba, pero cualquier pensamiento que tuviera sobre ese tema se perdió en un gemido lujurioso, su sexo se crispó en el agarre de Hannibal.

"Ah, Will, quiero anudarte tanto en este momento", suspiró Hannibal, inclinándose sobre él para besar su punta cuando se asomó desde la toalla. Él lamió su cabeza, trazando la extensión de su frenillo mientras tiraba hacia abajo.

Will gimió, enrollando sus dedos en el pelo de Hannibal, sus muslos separándose, solo la mención del nudo de Hannibal lo suficiente para hacerlo apretar.

"Dioses, en el momento en que regrese podría saborearte", dijo Hannibal, curvando su lengua alrededor del sexo de Will para darle una mamada burlona. "Podría sentirte aquí, presionado en el colchón y listo, mojado y suave por dentro y difícil sin".

Will se mordió el labio, presionando la boca de Hannibal sobre él, un gemido bajo y penetrante se apartó de él mientras su esposo lo tragaba hasta reducirlo al calor. Los dedos de Hannibal se presionaron debajo de su saco y Will ladeó la rodilla, protegiéndose de los dedos que se enroscaban en su interior, un nudo de nudillos que lo provocaban a mayores alturas. Se sacudió contra la mano de Hannibal, metiéndose en su boca. Era increíble tener a un Alpha tan poderoso ronroneante y complaciente, con los ojos cerrados de placer y perfectamente satisfecho de tener su Omega manejándose por su garganta en empujes inestables.

Era aún más increíble que su esposo se moviera tan amorosamente contra él, tragando contra la intrusión, con la intención de darle a Will todo el placer que pudiera imaginar.

Quería que durara, quería pasar horas ordeñando el placer de ello, sumergirse en la boca caliente de Hannibal para sentir el latigazo de su lengua en su sexo forzado. Pero incluso la idea de que era demasiado, y Will se aferró, el cuerpo se sacudió de placer cuando se derramó por la garganta de Hannibal, el apretón exigente de su cuerpo se apretó alrededor de los dedos que trabajan dentro de él.

"¡ Dioses , no se detengan!" Sollozó, arqueándose para tensarse contra él, las estrellas estallaron en su visión. "¡Hannibal!"

Él no. Amamantó a Will a través de un segundo orgasmo, luchando contra los escalofríos que lo atormentaron y meciendo sus dedos hasta que el cuerpo mojado de Will se apoderó de él, buscando un grosor que sus dedos simplemente no podían ofrecer, buscando un nudo que incluso su puño cerrado no pudiera rivalizar , aunque casi se imaginaba el cuerpo joven y tenso de Will apretándose alrededor de su mano.

Se apartó del ablandamiento sexual de Will con una maldición gutural que sinceramente esperaba que Will no hubiera oído, jadeante y dolorido.

Los dedos de Will se tensaron en su cabello y tiró, instándole a Hannibal que lo cubriera, intercambiando el asidero por su vendaje y su faja, tirando a su marido para que se acomodara entre sus muslos extendidos.

"Será-"

"Silencio", dijo Will, con los dedos temblando mientras luchaba con el nudo en el albornoz de Hannibal. Él lo abandonó, tirando del material abierto sobre su ingle en su lugar. La completa protuberancia de su carne siguió, un fuerte peso contra el estómago de Will. Hannibal gimió cuando lo tocó, estremeciéndose como una bestia herida encima de él.

"Estarán aquí en cualquier momento con la bandeja de la cena", dijo, susurrándole al oído a Will, las palabras acompañadas de un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Empezaste", le recordó Will, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás para hacer espacio. Sus dedos bailaron sobre la sedosa longitud de él en una frenética caricia antes de empujar la cabeza hinchada de Hannibal contra su entrada, impaciente y apresurada.

La larga espalda de Hannibal se flexionó y se hundió en un impulso seguro que los dejó a ambos jadeando, surgiendo juntos en la cama en un pulso de carne unida.

Era urgente e intenso, Hannibal conducía hacia él con una ferocidad tan desesperada que la cama golpeó una cadencia contra la pared, el viejo marco de madera crujiendo con el abuso. Sus ojos se cerraron, se abrocharon el uno al otro en una fascinación desamparada mientras construía y construía entre ellos. Cada zambullida profunda estalló en el cuerpo maduro de Will en una ruptura de placer, cada captura de su apretado saco en el creciente nudo de Hannibal fue un golpe de dolor casi más dulce por lo bien que se sentía.

"Dioses, eres tan apretado", gimió Hannibal, lanzando la lengua para besar los labios abiertos de Will. "Déjame verte partir por mí, Will".

Lo hizo, llorando su placer por la liberación en llamas, cada músculo se tensaba en un espasmo de sensación que rompía en estremecimientos, tan grande que se negaba a contenerse. Hannibal gimió por encima de él, con los ojos ámbar abiertos de par en par y emocionados.

"Nurtadme", gimió, golpeando debajo de él, una ondulación de su cuerpo delgado amenazando con tomar lo que él pedía. Levantó la cabeza y mordió el labio inferior de Hannibal, susurrándole sus propias palabras: "Déjame verte partir por mí, Hannibal".

Hannibal empujó con fuerza las caderas, enterrando su dolorido sexo y haciendo un nudo profundo en el cuerpo caliente y resbaladizo de Will. El sonido que hizo cuando Will se cerró a su alrededor fue bestial, gutural, divorciado de cualquier semblante de decoro cuando la primera oleada de su semilla se precipitó fuera de él en el orgasmo. Sus caderas se tensaron, volviendo a tensarse mientras movía su hinchado nudo contra el apretón del cuerpo de Will, el sello a su alrededor un doloroso placer que los empujaba a ambos al clímax una y otra vez hasta que no había nada más que dar.

Se acostarán bajo el peso deshuesado de Hannibal, ambos jadeando. Sus brazos delgados se doblaron alrededor de la espalda caliente de Hannibal, la bata pegada a ellos con su sudor mezclado.

Cuando Hannibal se rió entre dientes, Will giró su cabeza una fracción, apretando los muslos alrededor de las delgadas caderas de su marido y frotándose la espalda.

"¿Qué es?"

"Nada", murmuró Hannibal, su jadeo disminuyendo la velocidad, pero su voz aún en carne viva por el esfuerzo. "Solo que quizás me haya equivocado".

Will se movió de nuevo, abriendo un beso cuando Hannibal levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Dije que serías la ruina de mí", ronroneó Hannibal, palpitando como un segundo latido dentro del cuerpo de Will, un pulso que apretó alrededor solo para sentir más agudamente. Hannibal contuvo el aliento, luchando contra él en un breve espasmo, y dijo: "Debería haber dicho que serías la muerte de mí".

“¿Soy yo ahora acusado de intentar asesinar a usted ?” Preguntó Will, con una sonrisa cuando se le valió un beso.

"¿A este ritmo?" Dijo Hannibal, su sonrisa rivalizaba con la de Will. "No duraré los próximos días".

"Oh, has mantenido bastante bien hasta ahora", Will le dijo, agregando con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, "para un anciano".

Los ojos ámbar de Hannibal brillaron. "¿Es eso un desafío?"

"Creo que podría ser" ofreció Will, levantando las caderas para sentir el firme beso de la ancha cabeza de Hannibal dentro de él.

"Entonces acepto", dijo Hannibal, inclinándose para provocar a Will con otro beso profundo y delicioso.

\+ Comieron eventualmente, tarde esa noche con la tormenta cayendo sobre su cabeza. Se hirvió en su calor, alimentado por la rutina de Hannibal, alimentándose mutuamente de la bandeja de carnes frías y frutas heladas que Jimmy había provisto, complementando con besos que amenazaban con distraerlos. Hannibal le dio un baño y cambió la ropa de cama mientras se remojaba, cuidando con todo su confort antes de darse un baño.

Will bebió media jarra de agua fría en su ausencia, su ansia de sal satisfecha con las carnes curadas que estaba firmemente asegurada provenían de la Capital y no de la familia Hobbs.

Hannibal salió rápidamente, húmedo y temblando por el frío que perduraba. Will se acurrucó en la cama y lo observó, la profunda satisfacción lo llenó cuando Hannibal se inclinó para pasar el fuego por la noche. Sus facciones eran duras en la luz dorada, austeras en reposo. El corazón de Will se hinchó de afecto por él, sabiendo que su marido no se parecía en nada a su apariencia. La fuerza de su ternura lo dejó sin aliento por lo mucho que este hombre había llegado a significar para él en tan poco tiempo, asombrado de que alguna vez se hubieran encontrado tan perfectamente adecuados después de los horrores de su comienzo.

Hannibal se dio vuelta y lo sorprendió mirando y Will sonrió cuando su esposo le preguntó: "¿Ahora quién sonríe?"

"Lo estoy", dijo Will, abrazando una almohada contra su pecho y estirándose en la cama, la textura suave de las cobijas le picaban en la piel. Su sonrisa se hizo más profunda cuando Hannibal abandonó el fuego para agacharse junto a la cama y besarle la mano, acariciándolo con los dedos.

"Te ves tan intimidante", susurró Will, alisando su mano sobre el pómulo alto de Hannibal con reverencia. "Cuando te conocí por primera vez, parecías más una estatua para mí. Una perfecta y hermosa escultura de mármol, piedra lisa y fría con la misma reserva y la sombría intención de un dios ".

Hannibal sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus afilados colmillos Alfa a la luz del fuego.

"¿Qué me parece, ahora?" Murmuró, besando el punto del pulso en la muñeca de Will solo para sentir el latido de su corazón retomar el ritmo.

"Cálido", dijo Will, extendiendo sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Hannibal para rastrear la prominencia de su pómulo severo. "Entender, aceptar, insaciable ".

"¿Debo hacer una broma sobre las ollas y las teteras?", Preguntó Hannibal, sonriendo, y Will se rió, y se rindió. Su sonrisa se volvió lo suficientemente pensativa que Hannibal le preguntó: "¿Te preocupa algo?"

"No, es solo que ... esto no es como lo que temía que fuera", dijo finalmente Will, cambiando para hacer sitio cuando Hannibal se levantó. Se estremeció, el aire frío y Hannibal deslizándose de su bata conspiraban para distraerlo. "Pensé que me perdería de alguna manera si alguna vez dejaba que un Alpha me tocara. Que me tragaría en mi propia naturaleza y me convertiría en una puta desgraciada en celo ".

Hannibal hizo una pausa, una rodilla en la cama y su cuerpo desnudo se iluminó.

"Siempre me dijeron que sería superado con frenesí", dijo Will, llenando el repentino silencio con palabras. Se giró, la cama se hundió cuando Hannibal se deslizó a su lado, "que mi calor me reduciría a una criatura lastimosa pidiendo un nudo, cualquier nudo, y no tendría sentido en mis deseos".

"¿Quién demonios te dijo eso?" Preguntó Hannibal, atrayendo a Will hacia el refugio de sus brazos, piel desnuda sobre piel desnuda, enrollándose alrededor de él para mantenerlo a salvo.

"Mis hermanas", dijo Will, empujando su nariz debajo de la mandíbula de Hannibal para consolarse con su olor. Hannibal lo abrazó y lo abrazó con fuerza, calmándolo. "Mi padre. Dijo que el calor era la ruina de muchos Omega reducidos a la prostitución con el impulso de sus necesidades. Me advirtió con fuerza que nunca me permitiera acercarme a un Alfa en un momento así, en caso de que no me convirtiera en nada más que un vacío de demandas a partir de ese momento ".

"Dioses", suspiró Hannibal, llevando la mano de Will a sus labios para un beso. "¡Tu familia es una amenaza! ¿Qué te dijo tu madre?

"Nunca me dieron otras instrucciones", dijo Will, "y por la forma en que estaban mis series, como me sentía en esos momentos, estaba seguro de que tenían razón. Parecía que no era más que un espacio vacío esperando ser llenado, sin sentido y desesperado por la crianza ".

El tono de su voz trajo los ojos ambarinos de Hannibal para buscar su rostro. Curioso, le preguntó: "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado teniendo calores, Will? Eras muy joven cuando viniste por primera vez a Hartford, me imaginaba que tomaría años ".

"No", dijo Will, su sonrisa más una mueca en su repentina incomodidad. "No, cuando me dijeron que te habías ido ... Bueno, digamos que mi naturaleza exageró".

Hannibal frunció el ceño, apretando los brazos sobre su compañero en un espasmo de angustia.

"Will, ¿me estás diciendo que mi partida provocó tu primer calor?"

"Sí", dijo Will, simple y directo. No había reproche en su voz, pero no era necesario.

Hannibal tuvo suficiente reproche por los dos.

"Estaba aterrorizado de haber hecho todo mal", admitió Will, trazando patrones en el cabello en el pecho de Hannibal, cualquier cosa para evitar hacer contacto visual. "Estaba seguro de que la línea directa de Lecter terminaría por mí, que sería anulado y enviado a casa en desgracia para ser castigado por mi padre. Supongo que mi cuerpo decidió que un último esfuerzo estaba en orden e intentó atraerte hacia mí con un estado tan horrible ".

"¿Terrible estado ? Will, ¡estabas teniendo un celo! "Dijo Hannibal, levantándose en defensa del joven que había sido. "¡Tu primer calor! Lo que entiendo es a menudo lo peor ".

Se reprendió mentalmente por no estar allí cuando Will lo necesitó, y su auto recriminación se redobló cuando se dio cuenta de cuántas de las temporadas de Will se había perdido.

"Debería haber estado allí", dijo, apretando a Will en su pecho. "Dioses, Will, todo este tiempo debería haber estado allí, pero por primera vez-"

"No creo que a ninguno de nosotros le hubiera ido bien, teniendo en cuenta tu reacción a mi oferta inicial", dijo Will, su mano deslizándose entre ellos para encontrar y frotar la suavidad del vientre de Hannibal. Su esposo era ágil y elegante, una bestia tonificada desde la cabeza hasta el dedo gordo del pie, pero la belleza de él era elevada a la perfección por la suavidad de su vientre. Will no pudo resistirse a ahuecar esa leve redondez, distrayéndose de sus dolorosos pensamientos. "Me escondí en mi camerino, estaba tan mortificado. Jimmy me traía bandejas cada pocas horas para asegurarse de que tenía suficiente para comer y beber ".

"Por favor dime que no has estado pasando tus series en tu camerino", dijo Hannibal, horrorizado ante la idea de hacerlo. Frotó su mentón sobre Will, una marca angustiada e inconsciente que no pudo controlar.

"No, por supuesto que no", dijo Will, extendiendo los dedos sobre el estómago de Hannibal. "Tengo una habitación en el ático. Está tranquilo allí y no molesto a nadie ".

"Will", dijo Hannibal, con una leve nota de reproche en su voz. "Dioses, seis años ..."

Él se calló, silenciosamente horrorizado al pensar en su compañero sufriendo por esto solo todos estos años. Se movió, sacando la mano de la mano de Will de su estómago para unir sus dedos, serio cuando dijo, "¿Entiendes que no es un estorbo, Will? Cuando hablas de tu calor, del ritmo muy natural de tu cuerpo que nada y nadie puede ayudar o cambiar, me duele oírte hacerlo con tanto odio ".

Los dedos de Will se apretaron en su reflejo, una simple traición a sus pensamientos.

"Escuché el eco del hombre en el que estaba en tus palabras", dijo Hannibal, tirando de él para llamar su atención. "Escucho las lecciones de tu padre y quiero borrarlas de tu corazón. Lo que me dijiste cuando estaba tan dentro de ti es la verdad ".

Se temblado, nervioso cuando Aníbal susurró: “Es es hermoso, Will.”

Hannibal inclinó la cabeza y lo besó, envolviendo a Will en la comodidad de su aroma, notando los puntos de sudor que le subían a las sienes. "Tal vez soy egoísta para decírtelo, pero espero que pases cada momento de cada celo por venir, lo que me permite compensarlo, cuidar de ti como un Alfa y como tu pareja".

Will sonrió, su labio inferior se curvó hacia dentro de una manera que Hannibal había encontrado como su favorito, una indicación segura de que había sorprendido a su compañero. Will se acurrucó contra él, su palma se posó en el estómago de Hannibal una vez más como si no pudiera resistirlo.

"Eso es egoísta", susurró, dándole un apretón a Hannibal, "pero se espera que un Alfa sea egoísta a veces".

"Entonces yo mismo estoy feliz", dijo Hannibal, mientras su esposo se calentó en sus brazos, la necesidad de unirse se alzó entre ellos, más fuerte para ser compartida. Se humedeció los labios y añadió en un susurro sin aliento, "Como espero que estés feliz, a tu vez".

Will se deslizó sobre él, ágil y pesado, y susurró con un beso: "Estoy empezando a estar".

Durante los siguientes cuatro días, los Lords Clarges no prestaron atención al mundo sino a los demás. La naturaleza los mantuvo en la palma de su mano, flotando en una neblina sensual que no dejaba lugar más allá del siguiente beso, el siguiente toque, la siguiente confesión sin aliento. Las conversaciones inactivas se convirtieron en serias, las preguntas curiosas llevaron a buscar toques. Se vertieron uno encima del otro hasta que cada mole, cada pelo, cada pulgada tierna fueron memorizados y saboreados. Will nunca se había sentido tan profundamente apreciado en su vida, y Hannibal nunca se había sentido tan completo.

Sin embargo, el vínculo que Hannibal instintivamente buscó, alcanzó, anhelaba , no se encontraba por ningún lado. Lo angustió más de lo que pensó que podría ser. Le preocupaba que sus propios defectos como Alpha, su propia negativa a prestar atención a sus instintos, de alguna manera los había engañado de lo que debería haber sido natural. Una y otra vez, se esforzó por hacer esa conexión sin lograr hacerlo. Habiendo fallado a Will de tantas maneras hasta este punto, perturbó a Hannibal el hecho de que también le fallaría en esto, que una falta de su parte evitaría que tuvieran lo que en gran medida se afirmaba que era el aspecto más satisfactorio de un Alfa-Omega unión.

Pero con o sin bonos, tenía a Will. No para siempre, tal vez ni siquiera por las exigencias de su calor voraz, pero ahora lo tenía a él y, después de todo lo sucedido, nunca podría pedir más que amar a su marido tanto o tan poco como Will lo permitiría.

La quinta mañana, Will se despertó en grados reacios, cálido, contento y dolorido. Bostezó suavemente y se acurrucó más cerca del cálido y grande cuerpo acurrucado alrededor de él, con las piernas enredadas debajo de la ropa de cama. El pecho y el vientre peludos de Hannibal estaban apretados contra su espalda y su trasero, ambos desnudos como uvas.

La neblina del calor había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar los momentos mixtos de los últimos días que había pasado siendo criado minuciosa y expertamente en sus ojos en la enorme cama con dosel de Hannibal. No pudo recordar muchos detalles más allá de la primera noche hasta ahora. Todo se fundió en una euforia onírica de orgasmo compartido y apetito insaciable entre sí por el hecho de que su celo y la rutina de Hannibal se habían amplificado más que creado.

Con cautela se puso una mano sobre su vientre, hinchado por el uso intenso. Por lo general se hinchaba un poco, su útero demandaba tributo y sus hormonas lo estimulaban a ser receptivo. Esa no era la única razón esta vez, lo sabía, y temía ponerse de pie. Todas las copiosas partidas de Hannibal tenían que ir a algún lado y era una suposición razonable. La cama estaba empapada debajo de ellos, el olor del sexo consumido tan fuerte que la boca de Will se hizo agua, un hormigueo de excitación corría sobre él.

Hannibal se acarició la nuca con la nariz, exhalando profundamente contra los rizos de Will, un pesado brazo doblado sobre su pecho y lo inmovilizó en su lugar. Will se estremeció, la piel de gallina se elevó sobre su piel, una sacudida sensible dentro de él causó más dolor en la superficie. Se sentía crudo y sensible, hinchado a tal extremo que incluso su saco estaba hinchado por la fricción del uso implacable. El aroma de Hannibal lo impregnaba, cubriendo el suyo con el macho alfa, el sudor y la semilla.

' Te quiero tan lleno de mí que estás pesado con eso ...'

Will sonrió ante el recuerdo de esas palabras, dichas en un gemido acalorado contra su oreja. El momento regresó claramente: el poderoso pistoneo de las caderas de su marido que impulsaba la dura curva de su sexo profundo, las manos que lo habían inmovilizado en su retorcida necesidad, el clímax gratificante que los había reclamado a ambos, conduciendo al ferviente deseo de Hannibal y al reverente tocar su vientre.

Hannibal apretó más a Will en respuesta a su escalofrío, cubriéndolo de calor y olor fuerte, evitando que se moviera. Era reconfortante, cómodo , una bromista promesa de lo que podría pasar si Will aceptaba a Hannibal en su vida, en su cama y en su corazón.

El futuro ya no era un horror sombrío antes que él, sino uno lleno de potencial que Hannibal se esforzaría por hacer realidad. Podrían ser felices juntos, contentarse el uno con el otro a medida que su afecto floreciera a algo más, compartir la alegría de criar a los hijos que Hannibal insistió en que nacería. El abuelo se regocijaría, e incluso si las cosas no fueran siempre perfectas, al menos podrían encontrar el camino juntos, invertirse el uno en el otro como iguales.

¿ Y qué le dirás sobre tu vínculo ?

La sonrisa feliz de Will vaciló, el pensamiento fue producto de un hábito, de toda una vida dedicado a cuestionar incluso la cosa más pequeña que salió bien. Tocó la mordida en su cuello, la ansiedad abriéndose paso en su brillante alegría. Él se estremeció, recordando cómo Hannibal lo había marcado, esos pesados colmillos Alpha que lo mordían y que Will nunca había imaginado que podría cargar.

El vínculo debería haber seguido. Así era como deberían haberlo formado, entrelazados en uno y aferrándose, cuerpo atrapado en cuerpo de placer. Debería haber sido la culminación final de lo que habían compartido.

Pero no había sucedido.

No había sido suficiente para negar el vínculo que Will había formado, y temía que nunca lo fuera. La angustiada voz de Francis regresó a él con un recuerdo sensorial de su olor a humo de leña, susurrando: " No se puede deshacer ..."

Will soltó un suspiro tembloroso, la preocupación presionando hacia abajo por la ola de felicidad dentro de él. Había esperado con tanta magia de la casualidad que lo que sentían el uno por el otro, que la fuerza de la conexión que compartían, permitiría que se forjara un vínculo desde el extremo de Hannibal, uniéndolos en uno.

Los latidos del corazón de Hannibal resonaron a través de su pecho, fuertes y firmes, un sonido y sensación en los que Will había llegado a confiar. Lo había arrullado para dormir y había acelerado el ritmo de la excitación en los últimos días, una medida segura del estado de ánimo de Hannibal. A lo largo de todo, Hannibal había estado ansioso y encantado por todo lo que había sucedido, alabando interminablemente a Will desde sus cejas hasta la peligrosa agudeza de su mente.

Sin embargo, todo este tiempo Hannibal nunca había cuestionado por qué un vínculo no se había formado. Él nunca pareció notar o esperar tal cosa. ¿Quizás un hombre que estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto a un compañero estéril también estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto la falta de un vínculo recíproco? Tal vez, como afirmaba, tener a Will era suficiente, y nunca preguntaría, nunca se preguntaría, ¿nunca soñaría que existiera el retorcido vínculo de Will?

Will rodó en su abrazo, cubriendo la mandíbula con la barba incipiente de Hannibal, respirando al mismo tiempo que él. Apartó un errante mechón de su frente dorada, las puntas de los dedos cayeron para trazar el fino, casi invisible arco de una ceja. La cicatriz de la cosecha de Will cruzó su mejilla, una costura rosada en su huesudo pómulo. Lo rastreó y una dolorosa ternura lo venció, tan fuerte que parpadeó para contener las lágrimas repentinas. Tragó saliva, sabiendo que no era una simple infatuación lo que se hinchaba y revoloteaba en su pecho, batiendo alas como las de una mariposa en la jaula de su alma.

El distante rugido de las olas golpeándose contra el acantilado se hizo más fuerte en su imaginación. Sabía cuán precaria era su posición. Estaba en equilibrio con un pie sobre el abismo, con los brazos abiertos como si pudiera volar en lugar de caer, y todo lo que le esperaba era una gota que podría, a pesar de su euforia, terminar de la misma manera dolorosa.

"Will", murmuró Hannibal, perturbado por la fuerza de sus emociones, frunciendo el ceño con la boca. Su mano se alisó sobre el costado de Will, los mismos dedos largos que habían trazado las cicatrices de Will, la misma mano que le había traído tanto placer. La misma mano que lo había agarrado hacía casi siete años y lo había convertido en un archivo adjunto del que Hannibal no tenía idea de que existía.

Will tendría que confesarlo, tendría que contarle a Hannibal la infeliz verdad en todas sus implicaciones. No le asustaba pensar en hacerlo, le asustaba porque sabía cómo reaccionaría su marido. Suavizaría los rizos de Will, presionaría las manos de Will en sus mejillas y alegaría que no importaba. Codicioso , Hannibal dijo de sí mismo, insistiendo en que nunca podría estar satisfecho, pero ¿quién era codicioso al final si Hannibal decidía que podía y renunciaría a su oportunidad de tener un hijo y un vínculo por el bien de Will?

Podría funcionar al principio, durante diez o quince años hasta que la flor se desprendió de la rosa y la novedad se adelgazó y Hannibal captó el aroma de un Omega que ...

"Detente", suspiró Will, amonestándose y consternado por sus propios pensamientos, sabiendo muy bien que Hannibal resistiría cualquier tentación. Era un hombre de palabra, un hombre de integridad y fidelidad que cumplió las promesas que hizo, sin importar nada, porque le importaba Will y quería arreglar las cosas.

Culpabilidad .

¿Y cuánta culpa se asentaría en el corazón de Will años después cuando mirara a este hombre, bello, maravilloso, transformado e irreconocible en alguien de quien Will se deleitaba inconmensurablemente, y sabía que era una carga por fin? ¿Qué clase de persona exigiría tanto a alguien a quien querían tanto?

Will respiró cautelosamente, con la garganta apretada con un dolor que no pudo forzar. Necesitaba un momento para sí mismo, lejos de la influencia de la presencia de Hannibal y su suave aroma. Necesitaba pensar , clara y racionalmente, y no podía hacer eso cuando cada pulgada de él no quería nada más que ahondar en los brazos de Hannibal y renunciar al resto a los caprichos del Destino. La misma fuerza de su afecto lo hizo cuestionar sus propios motivos: ¿quería que Hannibal se quedara y lo enviara a una vida media porque lo cuidaba? ¿O le importaba lo suficiente como para que Hannibal quisiera algo mejor para él de lo que obtendría?

Lo que le habían hecho a Will no era justo, pero tampoco lo era tener un Alfa en un matrimonio potencialmente sin hijos sin la comodidad de un vínculo. No podía tomar su decisión sobre la base de su propia felicidad, ya no, y no lo haría solo. Tenía que considerarlo cuidadosamente, comparar la pérdida con las ganancias potenciales y hacer lo que fuera en el mejor interés de todos. Le diría a Hannibal sobre el vínculo, tomaría sus respuestas en consideración, y luego pondría fin a esta anticipación persistente al tomar su decisión por fin.

Sintiéndose más en control con tal plan, Will esperó hasta que Hannibal se durmió profundamente y logró zafarse de él, moviendo los pies debajo de la ropa de cama para plantar los pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo.

Una cálida mano rozó su espina dorsal y Will jadeó, temblando, sus mejillas llameantes de brillante color.

"¿Will?" Murmuró Hannibal, despertando al encontrarlo encaramado en el borde de la cama a punto de huir lo más rápido que podía caminar cojeando. La cama se movió y se inclinó hacia atrás con un suave grito, cayendo en el calor del cuerpo de Hannibal mientras se sentaba. Hannibal se rió entre dientes suavemente, sosteniéndolo rápido, y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada", dijo Will, su sonrojo lo traicionó, florido y acalorado.

Hannibal buscó en su rostro, notando la ausencia de un brillo vidrioso en sus ojos, la frialdad de su piel, su agitación creciente, todas las señales de que el calor de Will había terminado.

Divertido de ver una expresión tan hosca en la hermosa cara de su compañero, Hannibal fácilmente lo tomó en sus brazos y lo envió al baño, ignorando el indignado chillido de Will.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?!" Exigió Will, mortificado cuando Hannibal lo dejó en el inodoro, ambos completamente desnudos y adornados con sudor, semillas y saliva. Hannibal se alejó de él para arrojar algunas gotas de agua en la bañera, probando para asegurarse de que estuviese tibio, la inclinación de sus hombros y la longitud desnuda de su fuerte espalda, un recordatorio a Will de cuán poderoso era realmente su cuerpo. .

El silencio que se extendía fue roto por la bendición del agua en la bañera, silenciando el embarazoso resultado del exceso de Alpha de Hannibal.

Hannibal llenó la bañera hasta la mitad antes de enderezarse y darse la vuelta, la extensión de rastrojo suavizó las líneas severas de su boca y mandíbula. Will sintió esa barba incipiente en su memoria, atrapándose en la piel tierna, hinchada y tierna de un pezón, el sonido de la piel aliviada por la lengua de Hannibal.

Will desvió su mirada tan rápido que se balanceó en el inodoro. Ver el cuerpo de Hannibal a la luz del fuego era muy diferente de verlo a la luz del sol, y ahora era tan hermoso para Will como lo había sido en el calor, desde la curva divertida de su boca hasta la extensión peluda de su cuerpo. pecho a la ligera elevación de su vientre donde su pelo se volvía más y más denso, enmarcando su fuerte sexo entre sus sólidos muslos.

Will se inclinó y ocultó su rostro contra sus rodillas, con los dedos entrelazados sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza, su piel nacarada convirtiendo tonos de rosa cada vez más profundos.

Encantado por la respuesta de Will, Hannibal se rió suavemente y dijo: "Will, no es como si no me hubieras visto desnudo".

"No así", dijo Will, orgulloso de lo firme que era su voz, incluso si estaba amortiguada por sus rodillas. "¿Podrías por favor disculparme?"

"Por supuesto", le dijo Hannibal, y se dirigió a la puerta. "Llamaré a Jimmy, luego me reuniré contigo en el baño".

"¡No, Hannibal!" Will llamó, levantando la cabeza, el hilo de angustia en su voz que fruncía el ceño con preocupación. "Yo solo... "

El corazón de Hannibal se hundió cuando vio la expresión tensa en el rostro de Will y la ansiedad salvaje en sus expresivos ojos azules.

"¿Pasa algo, Will?" Preguntó Hannibal, preocupado por su inquietud.

"No, solo necesito un momento", dijo Will, el rosado de su piel se consolidaba en sus mejillas, un comienzo que contrastaba con las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Había bajado de peso en los últimos días debido a la sudoración y el esfuerzo, y parecía demasiado listo para Hannibal, cansado y exhausto. "No soy..."

Hannibal sonrió, tratando de no dejar que su decepción se tradujera en su lenguaje corporal para molestar a su nervioso compañero.

"Me disculpo, Will, no quise sobrepasarme", dijo, marcando el gran alivio en la cara de su marido. "Por supuesto, debes querer algo de privacidad después de tanto tiempo; fue irreflexivo de mi parte no darme cuenta ".

"Hannibal", dijo Will de nuevo, deteniéndolo cuando abrió la puerta de la suite. Cuando los ojos ambarinos de Hannibal se encontraron con los suyos, estaban brillantes y esperanzados pero cautelosos, como si fuera demasiado esperar que su tiempo juntos pudiera continuar como lo hizo. "Es solo que ... necesito tiempo para pensar en los últimos días, eso es todo. Solo necesito recuperar el aliento ".

Hannibal asintió. Su voz era un suave y relajante ronroneo cuando dijo: "Siempre es tuyo elegir, Will. Te dejo con tus pensamientos y llamo a Jimmy por ti. Tómate tu tiempo, Will. No hay prisa."

La inferencia se mantuvo con Will mucho después de que Hannibal se fuera, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él para dejar solo a Will, tal como lo había pedido.

Pensó que podría darle perspectiva. Pensó que estar fuera de la influencia de Hannibal podría darle un momento para reflexionar sobre las cosas objetivamente, pero no funcionó de esa manera, esta vez no. En cambio, se limpió lentamente en el baño y se encontró reviviendo los momentos que su mente había catalogado, la bruma del calor o no. Se empapó en la bañera, cada palabra susurrada decía como si fuera la primera vez, cada caricia amorosa flotaba sobre él de nuevo, cada destello de pesados colmillos Alfa desnudados en una sonrisa que lo llenaba de cálido y confortable afecto.

' Codicioso ' , ronroneó Aníbal, y Will se estremeció, tocando su garganta nuevamente.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo sintió que un dolor familiar envolvía sus dedos flacos y fríos alrededor de su corazón y se estremeció en sus garras, preguntándose si era el hijo de su padre, dispuesto a sacrificar el futuro y la felicidad de Hannibal en el mismo altar que había trabajado tan duro para llenar.


	37. Chapter 37

Hannibal se impuso a Berger después de llamar a Jimmy y se bañó en el baño reservado para los sirvientes.

"Has tenido cierta correspondencia mientras estabas indispuesto", le informó Berger.

"Déjalo en la biblioteca para mí, por favor. Y desayunen allí, algo ligero pero tentador, "dijo Hannibal, distraído. El agua caliente en la piel irritada y magullada de su ingle era dolorosa, pero no podía arrepentirse de la causa, ni de los hematomas, ni de los puntajes que las uñas de Will le habían dejado en la espalda y en los costados. Los últimos días que había pasado con Will fueron los más bellos y queridos de su vida; el pequeño dolor era un placer en sí mismo en ese sentido.

Solo esperaba que Will, dado el tiempo y la distancia para ordenar sus emociones, llegara a sentir lo mismo.

"Considéralo hecho, mi Señor. Traeré tu ropa y te ayudaré a vestirte después ", ofreció Berger.

"Solo deja mis cosas para mí y arregla mi suite, por favor, Berger. Creo que Will estaría más tranquilo si las cosas volvieran a la normalidad lo más rápido posible ", dijo Hannibal, restregándose con inusual intensidad. Hizo una pausa e inmovilizó a su ayuda de cámara con una mirada, preguntando: "¿La suite de Will está en orden?"

Berger asintió. "Sí, mi señor, Price lo ha mantenido listo todo este tiempo".

"¿Y Abigail?"

"Despierta, mi Señor, pero no haciendo preguntas", dijo Berger, frunciendo el ceño. "No se dice una palabra, ni siquiera a Emily; ella solo se para en la ventana abrazándose a sí misma, mirando el bosque. El magistrado ha estado aquí todos los días. Él quiere llevársela ...

"No la llevará a ninguna parte", anunció Hannibal, salpicándose agua sobre los hombros para enjuagar el jabón. "Asegúrate de que ella lo sepa, si eso es lo que la silencia. Y dile a Price que comience a empacar ".

"¿M'Lord?" Preguntó Berger, confundido.

" Pack , Berger", dijo Hannibal. "Quiero que estemos preparados para irnos en cualquier momento. Will está bastante recuperado y no estamos seguros aquí. En el momento que el Magistrado consiente, nos vamos de Marsham Heath ".

"Sí, mi señor", dijo Berger, dejando de hacer lo que le dijeron.

Hannibal terminó su baño, ansioso por vestirse y reunirse con su compañero, ansioso por comenzar el intrincado vals de cortejar a Will de nuevo en sus brazos para que pudieran enfrentar a este dragón como debía ser enfrentado.

Juntos .

Jimmy era un experto en leer el estado de ánimo de Will y lo que vio mientras ayudaba a Will se mantuvo callado, aunque sus ojos expresivos decían que estaba molesto por Will. Por lo general, Will se desahogaba a sí mismo, pero en este caso se mantuvo en silencio, permitiendo que Jimmy eligiera sus gemelos e incluso su reloj de bolsillo sin hacer ningún comentario. Will se pasó el dedo por la cara cuando Jimmy se la metió en el bolsillo, sus ojos azules se movieron a los otros ubicados en su tienda. Una sonrisa tocó sus labios antes de darse cuenta de cómo había enfrentado a Hannibal en el baño, el beso que habían compartido, la firmeza con que se había aferrado a su resolución de tomar las cosas lentamente hasta que su calor había roto su determinación como tantas tazas de té frágiles.

"Recibimos noticias de la revista sobre el diario", le dijo Jimmy, cepillando la tela de su abrigo para alisarlo. "Hay alguien trabajando en traducirlo desde ayer, mi Señor. No pudieron darme una estimación cuando terminarían, pero ya comenzaron ".

"Gracias, Jimmy", dijo Will, su mano cayendo para presionar su vientre, el dolor sordo pero presente.

"Su Señoría le envió un poco de polvo para el dolor, si está dolorido", dijo Jimmy, evitando delicadamente el tema del calor de Will.

"No, gracias, Jimmy, es soportable", dijo Will, sonriendo a su amigo. Adoraba el dolor, honestamente, disfrutando de la prueba de que lo que había sucedido era real y no una fantasía febril e inducida por el calor. "¿Ha habido algo de mi hermana?"

"Ni una palabra", dijo Jimmy, frunciendo la boca. "¡Este pelo de perro, lo juro! ¡Winston apenas ha estado aquí una quincena y su pelaje ya está incrustado en todo! "

Jimmy terminó de preocuparse y finalmente dio un paso atrás, juntando sus manos frente a él. Incapaz de soportarlo un momento más, preguntó: "¿Estás bien, mi Señor?"

"Sí, Jimmy, tengo mucho en qué pensar", admitió Will, y sintió su edad repentinamente, se sintió joven y desinformado, aferrándose a la información que otros más viejos que él ya estaban firmemente en posesión. "Tengo problemas para ordenar mis pensamientos".

Jimmy asintió, dolido. "Me preocupo mucho por ti".

"Sé que lo haces", dijo Will, impulsivamente extendiendo la mano para agarrar las manos de Jimmy. "Tengo algo que discutir con Hannibal que está pesando en mi mente. Tenía la esperanza de prepararme de antemano, pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo comenzar. Tenemos una decisión importante que tomar juntos, él y yo ".

Eso no pareció aliviar la mente de Jimmy, lo que no sorprendió a Will, ya que hizo poco para tranquilizar a los suyos, pero su ayuda de cámara tenía una extraña manera de saber cuándo cerrar un tema, y lo hizo entonces, sabiendo Will vendría a él si y cuando lo necesitara.

"¿Ha bajado Aníbal?" Preguntó Will, diciendo las sílabas de su nombre con cuidado, recordando la forma en que rompió el nombre de su marido con gemidos llorosos, surgiendo juntos en el calor de su cama. Se estremeció, sacudió la cabeza, aliviado cuando Jimmy solo dijo: "Ha pedido el desayuno en la biblioteca, mi Señor. Y él nos ordenó que empaquémos ".

"¿Empacar?" Will repitió, sorprendido.

"Sí", dijo Jimmy, moviéndose para comenzar a recoger las cosas de Will. "Él quiere que estemos listos para irnos en cualquier momento".

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Preguntó Will, las preocupaciones y preocupaciones de su vida diaria mientras Lord Clarges ocultaba sus problemas personales.

"De acuerdo con las criadas, la charla en Moseley es muy desagradable con respecto a Abigail", dijo Jimmy, mudándose al vestuario. "Estoy seguro de que su señoría solo está tomando precauciones".

"Estoy seguro de que lo es", dijo Will, la preocupación arrugando su frente. Se disculpó, bajó las escaleras a la biblioteca a paso rápido, su nerviosismo al ver a su marido después de una semana de extasiados aturdidos por el calor, atontado por el peso de su preocupación por el futuro de Abigail.

Winston ladró un saludo, emocionado de ver a Will después de su larga separación. Saltó del suelo, agitando la cola como una bandera, y Will se agachó agradecido para acariciar su cabeza. La mirada de Hannibal sobre él era un toque de peso que le recorría la cabeza y los hombros, buscándole pistas sobre su estado de ánimo. Will lo miró, relajándose cuando no vio enojo ni precaución en la severa cara de Hannibal. La expresión quieta y suave que siempre peor se transformaba en un instante con una sonrisa suave e indulgente que arrugó las esquinas de sus ojos color ámbar y dejó que sus pesados colmillos asomaran entre sus labios esculpidos.

La boca de Will se curvó en respuesta, el impulso irresistible cuando se enfrentó al deleite de su marido solo por verlo. El dolor estaba allí, una advertencia que perduraba en su vínculo, pero Hannibal estaba reprimiendo activamente, determinado a no pensar en cosas inquietas.

"No dejes que te engañe, estaba perfectamente feliz con los chicos del establo todo este tiempo", dijo Hannibal, dejando su silla y acercándose para tenderle la mano a Will.

Los ojos azules de Will se movieron desde sus largos dedos hasta sus ojos medio cerrados. La sonrisa todavía se aferraba a los labios de Hannibal, curvando las comisuras de su boca y despertando líneas finas alrededor de sus ojos.

Will aceptó su oferta, deslizando sus dedos en los de Hannibal con un toque que era medio caricia. Sus nervios se evaporaron cuando esos largos y fuertes dedos se aferraron a los suyos y lo empujaron suavemente hacia él, toda la pasión que habían pasado en su cama de alguna manera lo cambiaron todo sin cambiar la cómoda comodidad que encontró en la presencia de su marido.

"Verlo es el sol a través de las nubes en un día triste", le dijo Aníbal, y comenzó a llevar los dedos de Will a los labios, deteniéndose en el último momento para preguntar: "¿Puedo?"

"Sí", dijo Will, sus dedos se tensaron en un espasmo cuando la boca de Hannibal susurró sobre su piel, depositando un suave y casto beso en sus nudillos que aún lograba traer pensamientos completamente inapropiados a la mente.

Ni estaba solo en eso, si el brillo en los ojos ámbar de Hannibal era una indicación.

"Has estado separado de mí por apenas una hora, Hannibal", le regañó en voz baja, apretando esos dedos antes de soltar su mano.

"Cuando uno es desterrado del paraíso, cada segundo es una eternidad", suspiró Hannibal, sonriendo cuando Will le sonrió, afectuosamente exasperado. Hannibal hizo un gesto hacia la comida extendida para ellos y dijo: "Por favor, únanse a mí. Debes estar muriéndote de hambre ".

Will asintió y se sentó frente a Hannibal, con la mano apoyada en la cabeza de Winston cuando el perro empujó su boca contra el regazo de Will.

"¿Cómo está Abigail?", Preguntó, al darse cuenta de que había perdido el hilo de la casa en medio de su calor. Se aferró a la normalidad y se decidió por un tema que parecía estar más alejado de sus días activos.

"Tener una bandeja en su habitación", dijo Hannibal, sirviendo una taza de té para Will, completamente despreocupado o avergonzado por lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Porque era hermoso, y siempre lo sería.

Will tomó su taza con un toque de brocha y un murmullo de agradecimiento, un pequeño estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando Hannibal le devolvió la sonrisa, un mundo de promesa en sus ojos.

"Ella no está hablando con nadie", dijo, recordándole a Will su pregunta: "No diría que es un shock, pero está ciertamente traumatizada y aterrorizada en demasiados frentes para defenderse adecuadamente en contra".

"Me lo puedo imaginar", dijo Will, lo que le valió una mirada divertida de su marido que no pretendía dibujar. "Por supuesto que me puedo imaginar, ese es más bien el problema. ¿Has comprobado en ella?

"No la he visto todavía. Pensé que podríamos hacerlo juntos ", le dijo Hannibal, llenando el plato de Will con pequeñas porciones para tentar su apetito. Ambos fueron atraídos, sus recursos quemados por el calor de Will. Hizo que el alto arco de los pómulos de Hannibal fuera aún más oscuro y manchado de círculos oscuros debajo de los cansados ojos azules de Will. "Berger la ha cuidado muy bien mientras estábamos indispuestos y me asegura que está sanando sin complicaciones. Tengo muchas razones para esperar que ella solo tenga una cicatriz mínima ".

"¿Supongo que no se ha encontrado a Hobbs?", Preguntó Will, dándole a Winston una palmadita final antes de tomar su té. Estaba hambriento pero extrañamente reacio a comer, el hambre vacía dentro de él una pequeña penitencia por los secretos que guardaba.

"Creo que ya no estamos involucrados en los asuntos del Magistrado Crawford ahora que estamos protegiendo a la señorita Hobbs, así que confieso que no lo sé", le dijo Hannibal, no tan interesado en su propio desayuno como en su marido. "Aunque desearía haberlo hecho. Me preocupa que se me mantenga ciego de su paradero ".

Will encontró su mirada fija en Hannibal una y otra vez, en sus manos con sus dedos largos y finos, en la curva perfecta de su barbilla, en la perfección esculpida de sus labios y en la forma en que su cabello caía. Hannibal se volvió, sus ojos ambarinos se encontraron con los de Will, y Will miró hacia otro lado con un sonrojo.

Hannibal extendió la mano y le cubrió la mano, dándole un cálido apretón Will sintió todo el camino hasta los dedos de sus pies.

"He estado poniéndome al día con mi correspondencia", dijo Hannibal, adornando la mano de Will con un suave beso antes de soltarla para coger una carta. "Zeller interrogó a la señorita Lass y ella niega que el evento con la señora Hobbs haya sucedido alguna vez".

"¿Temía asumir la responsabilidad? Will dijo, consternado. "¿Ofreció garantías de que no presentaríamos cargos contra ella?"

"Lo hizo", dijo Hannibal, asintiendo. "Ella se negó a admitir que sucedió algo así. Lo que nos deja en un dilema, ya que el nacimiento del bebé no fue registrado ".

"Sin la señorita Lass para corroborar que Abigail es hija de Melinda", dijo Will con el estómago encogido, "no tenemos pruebas de quién es en realidad".

"Solo nuestra palabra", confirmó Hannibal, con el ceño fruncido curvando su boca firme, "una marca de nacimiento que solo aquellos en nuestra familia o trabajo han visto, y nuestra conversación privada con Louise Hobbs, que ahora está más allá de cualquier capacidad para dar crédito a nuestra afirmación "

"¿Tal vez hay alguna confesión?" Preguntó Will, desesperado por encontrar una forma de evitar esto. "Estaba tan agobiada por lo que habían hecho, tal vez se lo mencionó a alguien o confesó su conciencia al papel".

"Zeller está ocupado de otra manera, pero el Abuelo lo enviará aquí a Moseley para ver qué puede encontrar", dijo Hannibal, con sus pensamientos pesados en los ojos. "Desafortunadamente, el Sr. Buddish no puede comenzar ningún proceso de protección sobre la base de que ella es mi hijastra y debe presentar una apelación ante los tribunales".

El corazón de Will se saltó, sus preocupaciones quedaron ocultas bajo su preocupación por Abigail.

"Ella quedará a disposición del Magistrado", dijo, perturbado.

"Sí, y el Magistrado está bajo la jurisdicción del Tribunal Superior, que sin duda seguirá este caso con un interés rabioso", le dijo Aníbal, empujando la carta hacia Will indiferentemente en caso de que quisiera leerla. "Tal vez ahora que hemos regresado de nuestras vacaciones demasiado breves, podemos estar presentes para una entrevista y el Magistrado Crawford puede ayudarnos a presentarles a Abigail de manera favorable".

"Siempre que ella decida hablar", dijo Will, y tomó un sorbo fortificante de su té. "Jack Crawford es un hombre justo y justo. Tengo toda la fe de que su sospecha de Abigail se cumplirá una vez que hable con ella. Es la suposición de la opinión pública lo que temo. Si afirma que no tiene conocimiento de lo que sucedió en esa casa, no todos le creerán, no del todo ".

Hannibal asintió, pero sonrió igual y le dijo: "No temas, Will. Estaremos allí para apoyar a Abigail, te lo prometo. Con ese fin, creo que deberíamos abandonar Marsham Heath tan pronto como hayamos satisfecho las sospechas del Magistrado ".

"¿Solo llévala?" Preguntó Will.

"La reunión del abuelo es en menos de una semana y hay mucho por hacer en Hartford", dijo Hannibal. "Podríamos llevarla a casa, si ambos están de acuerdo".

"Hobbs seguramente la buscará allí", dijo Will, afligida por la idea. "¿Y no ha habido avances en encontrar a Matthew o descubrir quién intentó dañarme?"

Hannibal negó con la cabeza, solemne. "Hay una falta frustrante de pistas y, hasta ahora, Matthew ha permanecido oculto. En verdad, no es más seguro para ti ahora de lo que era cuando nos fuimos, pero ciertamente no es seguro ni para ti ni para Abigail aquí y preferiría que estuvieras en territorio familiar con personas que te conocen y aman si debe enfrentar dos amenazas ".

Will asintió, el movimiento rígido, sus ojos pesados de pensamientos.

"No dejaré que nadie te lastime, Will", dijo Hannibal, extendiendo la mano para alisar los nudillos crispados de Will hasta que su mano se aflojó, la tierna consideración en ese toque hizo retroceder su inquietud. "No les daremos ninguna circunstancia para que se usen en su contra". Me aterroriza cuando pienso en lo vulnerable que eras en todo este tiempo. Les asignaré guardias si es necesario ".

Hannibal retiró su mano con renuencia, esforzándose por darle a Will la habitación que necesitaba cuando cada parte de sí mismo exigía estar más cerca, envolver a Will en sí mismo para protegerlo del mundo.

Pero eso solo perjudicaría a su astuto y pequeño compañero y respetaba demasiado los talentos de Will como para permitirse ese esfuerzo.

"¿Qué será de Abigail? ¿Cómo lograremos procurar una tutela sin llamar su atención pública o traicionar el secreto de Melinda? "Preguntó Will, frunciendo el ceño. Su conocimiento del derecho de familia estaba limitado por la biblioteca de Hartford, que abundaba en textos médicos y otros intereses de la familia Lecter, algunos de los cuales incluían la ley.

"Soy amistoso con varios funcionarios de la corte", dijo Hannibal, con sus ojos ambarinos encapuchados. "Les explicaré la situación a ellos. Ella es menor de edad y su padre está muerto o lo será pronto, y preferirían que ella se convirtiera en nuestra responsabilidad y no dependiente del gobierno en busca de apoyo ".

"No habrá nada que contenga el chisme", reflexionó Will, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente, "considerando que implica múltiples asesinatos y los detectives estaban aquí para recuperar sus propios informes".

"Teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo Hobbs y a quién lo hizo, había pocas esperanzas de evitar la exposición", dijo Hannibal, sorbiendo su té y haciendo una mueca por lo fría que había sido. Lo refrescó, mirando la copa de Will hasta que Will tomó un sorbo complaciente. "Por eso no leo los periódicos". Debemos prepararnos para lo desagradable. Abigail es la única que sobrevive, como miembro de su familia y como víctima de su padre. Si toman a Hobbs con vida y llevan a cabo un juicio, sin duda será llamada a testificar ".

"Qué horrible", suspiró Will, y esperó en el rincón más oscuro de su corazón que Hobbs, de hecho, se negara a ser capturado vivo, tal como había dicho. "¿Realmente no hay otra forma de probar su inocencia?"

"No más allá de una sombra de duda", le recordó Hannibal. "Asumiendo que ella es inocente. Ella ya ha sido condenada en las mentes de este pueblo; será peor en la Capital. Debemos hacer algo mejor por ella de lo que hizo su padre, Will. Debemos darle un legado en el que pueda prosperar ".

"Cambia su apellido, legaliza tu protección de ella", dijo Will, empujando la comida en su plato sin apetito, "asegúrate de que se retiren los cargos para que el futuro no la moleste ..."

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Hannibal, pensativo pero decidido, y dijo: "Tienes razón, debemos hacerlo mejor para Abigail, para ella. bien, y por el bien de Louise Hobbs. Abigail ha sido suficientemente reprobada por las personas que deberían haberla amado y protegido. No debemos contarnos entre ellos ".

"Veremos qué piensa Abigail", dijo Hannibal, instándolo a comer. "Tendremos nuestra conversación incómoda, le preguntaremos si está dispuesta a darle su declaración a Jack, y luego nos iremos en el momento que podamos". Cuanto más la llevemos de Moseley, más segura estará Abigail ".

Will asintió con la cabeza, y cuando Hannibal añadió algo de fruta a su plato, comió con un apetito cada vez mayor, su mente aprovechando agradecidamente esta nueva crisis para evitar el inevitable problema de su vínculo.

El salón estaba preparado para su discusión. Emily, una de las doncellas que estaba cerca de Abigail, se había procurado la ropa limpia y apareció pálida y pálida con un vestido de lana oscura, con los puntos contra su largo cuello.

"Señorita Hobbs, mis señores", dijo Thatcher, dejándoles a los tres en el salón donde Louise Hobbs había llorado y admitió lo que había hecho.

"Abigail, por favor, toma asiento", dijo Will, apartándose del lado de Hannibal para dar un paso hacia ella.

Abigail se movió lentamente, sus ojos azules se movieron de Will a Hannibal y volvieron de nuevo como si temiera una dura lectura. Will no estaba sorprendido. Hannibal la miraba con la habitual ausencia de expresión que usaba cuando luchaba con emociones poderosas. Su vínculo alimentado será un caos de culpa, euforia, preocupación y anhelo, todos en guerra unos con otros al ver a este niño de Melinda moverse por el mundo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asustados.

Ella se sentó, alisando sus faldas alrededor de ella, muda pero vigilante y salvajemente asustada.

"Lo siento tanto, Abigail, que no pudimos verte cuando despertaste", dijo Will, colocándose frente a ella. Hannibal estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, con el codo sobre el manto, absorto en sus pensamientos. "Debes haber estado muy asustado, pero tengo plena confianza en que el señor Berger te ha cuidado muy bien".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus dedos se levantaron para rozar la herida en su cuello, sus ojos azules se deslizaron hacia Hannibal una vez más.

"Es un alivio. Estamos muy contentos de encontrarte tan recuperado ", dijo Will, sonriendo para tranquilizarla. Siguió su mirada hacia Hannibal y dijo: "¿Hannibal?"

Él se movió, enderezó y se giró para finalmente encontrarse con los curiosos ojos azules de Abigail.

"Sí, lo somos", se hizo eco, una pequeña sonrisa levantó sus labios. Se alejó de la chimenea con un cuidadoso control de sí mismo, tratando de no parecer el Alfa alto y bastante intimidante que era. Se acomodó al lado de Will, mirando el rostro de Abigail para encontrar los ecos familiares de la mujer que había amado cuando era joven. "Te pareces tanto a tu madre, Abigail".

Ella tragó saliva, un temblor la recorrió. Ella dejó caer sus manos sobre su regazo y las apretó con el material áspero de su falda para ocultarlo. Cuando parpadeó, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pecosas mejillas. Su boca tembló, todas las palabras que quería decir se reprimieron detrás de sus dientes apretados. Cuando finalmente habló, rompió su largo y solitario silencio con un susurro estrangulado y áspero.

"Eres mi padre ... ¿verdad?"

Fue todo lo que Will pudo hacer para no consolarla, tan cruda como sus propias emociones y ver a un niño tan profundamente inseguro. Podía imaginar demasiado fácilmente por qué ella no había hablado ahora, por qué estas palabras tenían que ser las primeras que decía después de la tragedia que había ocurrido.

Porque Hannibal tenía que ser su padre; eso fue lo que comenzó toda esta terrible catástrofe. Si no lo fuera, entonces todo lo sucedido podría haberse evitado.

Le rompió el corazón a Will que ella se hiciera responsable de cualquier parte de él, pero no era su lugar para decirlo. Se quedó en silencio, ofreciendo el único apoyo que pudo tomando la mano de Hannibal en la suya.

"Ojalá pudiera decir que lo soy, Abigail", dijo Hannibal, respirando profundamente para prepararse para verdades desagradables. Él la sostuvo con sus ojos azules lastimados, viendo las lágrimas brillar y más mientras rompía su corazón en pedazos, "pero yo no soy tu padre, no en la forma en que esperas. No en la forma en que tu madre se imaginó ".

"B -pero ella dijo- " se interrumpió, dejando caer su barbilla, sus dedos trabajando inquietamente en su falda, apretando y retorciendo el material. "Ella dijo que me delataste. Ella dijo que no me querías ".

"Abigail, no, eso no es verdad", dijo Will, hundiéndose el corazón. "Sé que debes estar decepcionado"

“ ¿Quién soy yo ?”, Preguntó, angustiada, y levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia el techo como si implorando a los dioses mismos respuesta.

Pero no lo hicieron. Nunca hablaron tan claramente; le quedó a Hannibal decir las palabras que necesitaba escuchar, y lo hizo en un suave ronroneo, suave y suave: "Eres la hija de una chica hermosa, amable y encantadora que habría cambiado cualquier cosa en el mundo para Te he criado estos últimos dieciséis años, Abigail. Su nombre era Melinda Foster. Ella era mi esposa ".

"No entiendo", dijo ella, apretando los dedos en su falda. Se secó la cara con la otra mano, impaciente por sus propias lágrimas. "No entiendo."

"Tu madre era mi amiga más querida de la infancia", dijo Hannibal, el suave murmullo de Alpha en su voz calmando la profunda angustia de Abigail por una fracción. "Cuando lo perdí todo, ella me dio su mano y me animó. Cuando no tenía esperanza para el futuro, ella me dio su amor. Ella estaba allí para mí cuando más la necesitaba, esa era la clase de persona maravillosa que era ".

Abigail se calmó, sus lágrimas disminuyendo la velocidad. Logró mirar a Hannibal, temblorosa e insegura pero decidida.

"Desafortunadamente, cuando más me necesitaba, yo no estaba allí para ella", dijo Hannibal, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y sostenía los tristes ojos azules de Abigail. "Entendimos que nos casaríamos tan pronto como fuera mayor y terminé la escuela de medicina, pero ... Lo siento, Abigail. Desearía que hubiera alguna manera de salvarte, pero la verdad es que en mi ausencia tu madre encontró consuelo con otra ".

Los ojos de Abigail se ensancharon en proporciones dolorosas y Will se movió para tomar su mano, ofreciéndole algo a lo que aferrarse. Sus dedos lo apretaron con tanta fuerza que dolió, pero él la abrazó fuerte, porque si podía soportar ver sus sueños y esperanzas estrellándose a su alrededor como una casa de paja arrastrada por el viento, entonces podría soportar verlo suceder, si no por el bien de Abigail, por el bien de Louise Hobbs.

"¿Quieres decir que soy-yo soy-"

"No, Abigail", dijo Hannibal, soltando la mano de Will para frotarse las palmas de las manos sobre la cara, esforzándose por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, como solía hacer cuando hablaba desde el corazón. "Me casé con ella para evitarles a ambos el estigma de esa circunstancia. Pero ella estaba muy enferma, muy débil, y volví a cuidarla demasiado tarde para cambiar el rumbo de su enfermedad, pero tú ... "

Él dejó caer sus manos, un brillo brillando en sus ojos que Will anhelaba calmar, su corazón rompiendo por los dos, por el pasado que no podía ser arreglado y el tiempo que se perdió para siempre.

Tal como lo habían sido los suyos.

" Tú , Abigail", dijo Hannibal, soltando un suspiro tembloroso con una sonrisa, "Pude salvarte. Eras pequeño y muy frágil, pero perfecto en todos los sentidos ".

Ella sacudió la cabeza, se cuela y roto como ella trinó: “Entonces, ¿por qué me envía lejos ?”

Hannibal apretó la boca con dolor. Él se movió como si quisiera alcanzarla y Will retrocedió, deslizando su mano por la columna vertebral de Hannibal en silenciosa urgencia.

Hannibal la tocó con cautela, doblando sus largos dedos sobre su mano para apretarlos con fuerza entre los suyos.

"Te envié porque no podía soportar la culpa que sentí con el fallecimiento de tu madre", susurró Hannibal, no queriendo darle los detalles, todavía no, cuando ella acababa de ser devuelta a él. "Te tomé en mis brazos y sentí que su pérdida como una parte de mí me había sido arrebatada. Estaba ... medio fuera de mi mente con dolor. Huí a la capital esa misma noche y dejé todo atrás, incluido tú ".

Ella se estremeció, esforzándose por no llorar, los hombros alzados y la barbilla levantada. Pero su mano se aferró a la suya, buscando el apoyo, el alcance de un niño para mantener el equilibrio en un mundo que salió mal.

"Me dijeron que le habían dado a una familia de señores terratenientes," susurró Hannibal, agradecido por el suave roce de la mano de Will sobre sus hombros, alisando la tela de su chaqueta y calmándolo. "Me dijeron que te dieron lo mejor de todo y no debería preocuparme por ti. Cegado por mi culpabilidad como estaba, me permití convencerme de que vivías en el mejor mundo posible, Abigail, y que no tenía ningún derecho o razón para imponerte, que te había dejado tanto tiempo sin mi presencia.

"Sé que tu madre creía que su secreto había escapado de alguna manera", murmuró Will, apoyando la otra mano en la pierna de Hannibal, "pero no teníamos ni idea. Incluso el propio Duque no se dio cuenta. La confesión de tu madre ...

"Ella no es mi madre", dijo Abigail, su voz era espesa. Ella tiró de su mano para liberarla de Hannibal, retirándose incluso mientras su cara se cerraba, ocultando sus pensamientos. "Y tú no eres mi padre, no más de lo que era".

"Abigail", dijo Will, con una nota de reproche en su voz. "Las acciones que tu madre tomó para criarte como su hija no fueron admirables, incluso si se hicieron con buenas intenciones, pero ella te amó tanto que estuvo dispuesta a arriesgarte a perderte al decirte la verdad. A veces, la verdad es la cosa más cruel y difícil de manejar con alguien que amas ".

"Lo que me hizo fue cruel y difícil", dijo Abigail, limpiándose la cara con tanta fuerza que debió haber sido dolorosa, pero no concuerda con lo que estaba sintiendo. "¡Si ella no me hubiera robado , podría haber crecido con una buena familia! Si ella no hubiera sido tan egoísta, ¡nunca se hubiera vuelto tan retorcido y enfermo! Si ella hubiera hecho lo correcto, ¡entonces no habría tenido que verlo matarla ! "

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, los hombros temblorosos y todo su esbelto cuerpo temblando con las profundidades de su dolor.

"¡Es todo culpa mía!", Gimió, y Will se movió para negarlo, para consolarla, pero Hannibal se deslizó de su asiento para instalarse junto a ella. Él la abrazó, metiendo la cabeza debajo de su mandíbula y meciéndola. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Will, suplicando, y Will se movió para agacharse ante ella, doblando sus pequeñas manos en las suyas.

"No fue tu culpa, Abigail", dijo, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, le dolía tanto. "Nada sobre esto es tu culpa. Tu padre está enfermo. Él te usó como una excusa, no como una razón. Hay una diferencia, Abigail. Siempre iba a hacer lo que hizo, ya sea que estuvieras allí o no ".

"Pero él los mató por mi culpa", lloró, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro. "¡Él me lo dijo! ¡Tenía que matarlos para que no me matara!

"Abigail", dijo Hannibal, su nombre era un ruido sordo en el pecho. "Él es un hombre enfermo, enfermo, un hombre peligroso". No puedo imaginar lo asustado que debiste haber estado ".

Intercambió una larga mirada con Will, quien se humedeció los labios y eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente, hablando en una lenta, incluso cadencia diseñada para calmarla.

"No necesitas llevar esa carga solo, Abigail", le dijo. "Hannibal y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para protegerte de lo que ha sucedido, pero debemos saber la verdad. El Magistrado Crawford cree que usted estuvo involucrado en las acciones de su padre, que usted tenía algún conocimiento de ellos o incluso lo ayudó.

Ella resopló, sus dedos crispados en Will en respuesta reflexiva.

"Necesitamos saber la verdad, Abigail", presionó Will. "Para que podamos protegerlo mejor".

"¿Cree que lo ayudé?", Susurró, y Hannibal soltó su abrazo, sacando su pañuelo del bolsillo para ofrecérselo. Ella deslizó una mano fuera de Will para tomarla, pero se aferró a él con la otra, aterrorizada.

"Tiene sus sospechas", dijo Will, dudando antes de agregar, "al igual que la ciudad de Moseley".

Los ojos azules de Abigail se abrieron con horror, la traición escrita en sus profundidades vivas, su boca se abrió en estado de shock.

"¿Creen que yo ... haría eso ?", Preguntó, con un áspero susurro de incredulidad que contuvo las lágrimas. "¿Creen que simplemente lo ignoraría mientras asesinaba a mis amigos?"

"Fue algo peor que eso, Abigail", dijo Hannibal, respirando profundamente.

"Hannibal", advirtió Will, atrayéndole la mirada. "¿Tal vez si le permitimos al Magistrado Crawford darle los detalles?"

Hannibal asintió, rebuscando en su propósito. Fue cruel para Abigail, pero hubo momentos en que la crueldad era una bondad y en este caso funcionaría a favor de Abigail. Si Jack preguntaba por el ahumadero, su reacción sería genuina y podría convencerlo de que ella era inocente de eso, al menos.

"Él me va a llevar, ¿no?", Preguntó ella, tratando de resolver el problema, tratando de prepararse para lo peor.

"No dejaremos que eso suceda", le aseguró Will. "Estaremos aquí contigo, te lo prometo".

Hannibal se echó hacia atrás, manteniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros, una reconfortante comodidad que hizo lo mejor que pudo para no dibujar. Le dolía verla esforzándose por ser valiente, por ser fuerte, realmente la hija de su madre.

"¿Qué me va a pasar?"

Will se estremeció ante el crudo dolor en esa pregunta, el susurro desesperado de un niño que había perdido todo de una vez: la única madre que había conocido y amado, el padre que la había amado más allá de toda razón, la familia y amigos que tenía una vez tuvo, la comunidad de la que había sido parte. Todo estaba perdido para ella ahora. Era una pequeña embarcación a la deriva en un océano de incertidumbre, sin paletas, sin rumbo y perdida.

"Carecemos de la prueba para reclamar la tutela de usted como mi hijastra", le dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño, "pero me reuniré con mi abogado para ver qué se puede hacer por usted, Abigail. Esperábamos salir de aquí lo antes posible, hoy, si podemos, y llevarlo a casa con nosotros a Hartford House ".

Un rayo de esperanza alcanzó sus ojos azules, el parpadeo más leve que Will estaba desesperado por alimentar.

"Es donde naciste, Abigail", le dijo, persuadiéndola con una leve sonrisa. No se atrevió a mencionar a los Foster, pero hizo una nota mental para apelar a ellos en su nombre y reunirla con sus parientes consanguíneos si fuera posible.

"¿Está mi padre allí? Mi verdadero padre, quiero decir ", dijo, avergonzada. Se secó la cara con el pañuelo, evitando el contacto visual mientras el rosa llenaba sus pálidas mejillas.

"Tu madre nunca confió el nombre de tu padre", le dijo Hannibal, para sorpresa de Will. Lo cubrió lo mejor que pudo, contento de que Abigail no lo viera. "Desafortunadamente, es posible que nunca sepamos quién era él". Pero Will y yo ... somos tus padres, ahora, Abigail.

Ella dejó caer su mano, sorprendida por la declaración, sus ojos azules cambiando de Hannibal a Will y viceversa.

"Y haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para asegurar un futuro feliz para ti", prometió Will, cambiando para sentarse al otro lado.

La sensación más extraña se apoderó de él cuando Hannibal se inclinó para apoyar su mano en la espalda de Will, doblándolas en la calidez de su afecto. Era un sentimiento de pertenencia, sólido y verdadero, y llegó hasta lo más profundo de él. Sostuvo la mano de Abigail en la suya, una hija que nunca esperó, pero bienvenida de todos modos. Se encontró con la mirada ambarina de Hannibal y ambos sonrieron, capaces de encontrar alguna esperanza en las espinas de la locura de Garret Jacob Hobbs y traer algo de luz a la oscuridad que había forjado.

Su pequeño momento de cercanía fue roto por la llegada del Sr. Thatcher, y su declaración de "El juez Crawford ha llegado, mis Señores" fue interrumpido por el hombre mismo.

Jack Crawford entró en la habitación con la mirada severa y fija de un toro enviado al ring, los cuernos bajos y los hombros anchos al cuadrado, preparándose para una pelea.

Era una pelea que Hannibal no tenía intenciones de darle si podía evitarlo. Si iban a sacar a Abigail de allí ilesa, necesitarían la simpatía y el respeto de Jack Crawford.

"Señores Clarges", dijo, parándose cerca de la chimenea para mirarlos, desconfianza cautelosa en sus ojos oscuros. "Me alegra ver que su hogar se ha recuperado de su reciente inconveniencia".

"No fue un inconveniente", dijo Hannibal, sosteniendo su mirada. "Aunque parece que lo hemos incomodado, Magistrado. ¿Has atrapado al señor Hobbs?

"No", dijo Jack, sus preocupaciones lo hicieron corto. "Para ese fin, me gustaría hablar con la señorita Hobbs".

Abigail se estremeció, temblando de nuevo.

"Sin duda estaríamos encantados de permitirte una entrevista", dijo Will, y agregó: "Con nosotros presentes, por supuesto".

" Solo " , insistió Jack, y cuando Will ladeó la cabeza, preparándose para vestirlo, agregó: "Confío en que comprenderán, mis Señores, que no puedo tener esta entrevista contaminada por el par de ustedes entrenando sus respuestas".

"Jack", dijo Hannibal, ofendido. "Que incluso sugieras tal cosa es increíblemente diferente a ti".

"Le ruego me disculpe, Lord Clarges, pero hay una unidad que se despacha desde la capital para recoger a la señorita Hobbs", dijo Jack, su infelicidad se volvió francamente sombría. " En qué capacidad depende de lo que ella me dice aquí".

La boca de Will se tensó, pero le hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a Hannibal, ambos consolaron a Abigail lo mejor que pudieron.

"Entonces, por favor", dijo Jack, mirándolos con atención, "permítanme hacer mi trabajo para poder encontrar la mejor manera de avanzar".

Abigail miró ansiosamente a Will mientras permanecía de pie, la preocupación se elevaba en sus grandes ojos.

"Estaremos afuera de la puerta", le prometió Will, apretando su mano. Dirigió una mirada dura a Jack y dijo: "y el Magistrado Crawford lo manejará con el cuidado que requiere una víctima en recuperación". ¿No es así, Jack?

“No soy un hombre sin corazón, Señor Clarges,” Jack dijo, firme y constante, “solamente un solo uno”.

Will no pudo decidir si era una amenaza o un consuelo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía de Jack, podría ser ambas cosas. Sostuvo la mirada del hombre cuando Hannibal se levantó, ambos reacios a dejar a Abigail pero sin el recurso legal para evitar el interrogatorio.

El señor Thatcher los dejó salir al pasillo, cerrando la puerta en un último atisbo del rostro aterrorizado de Abigail.

Will tuvo que usar cada onza de su formidable fuerza de voluntad para evitar volver a cargar allí. Hannibal, también, luchó, los dos esperando tensos y en silencio en el pasillo hasta que Will dijo: "Están enviando a alguien".

"Sí", dijo Hannibal, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su mirada ámbar en la puerta.

"¿Para llevarla a donde ?" Preguntó Will, lo suficientemente agitado para comenzar a caminar. Una y otra vez, detrás de sus párpados, vio a Louise Hobbs desangrándose, dispuesta a morir por la niña que amaba. No podía dejar que su sacrificio se desperdiciara. Él no dejaría que se desperdicie.

"La pondrán bajo custodia protectora y la mantendrán en garantía contra la captura de Hobbs", dijo Hannibal, pronunciando una de las posibilidades.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó Will, sus ojos azules buscando en el rostro severo de Hannibal y encontrando solo una tranquila consternación, como si fuera inevitable.

"Hasta que estén satisfechos", dijo Hannibal, extendiendo la mano para agarrar los hombros de Will. Lo miró, sus ojos ambarinos casi brillando en la tenue luz del pasillo, su reconfortante olor a Alpha como una suave manta doblándose alrededor de Will, tan calmante como los fuertes brazos que se movían para sostenerlo rápidamente contra el pecho de Hannibal.

Los brazos de Will se alzaron, agarrando los hombros de Hannibal, su mano envolviendo la nuca de Hannibal para enredarse en su cabello mientras se inclinaba hacia él. Su voz fue amortiguada contra la mejilla de Hannibal cuando preguntó: "¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlo?"

"Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar y ver lo que Jack saca de esta reunión", le dijo Hannibal, el aroma dulce de Will lo calmaba, ambos apuntalando al otro, amarrados firmemente en la base de sus afectos. "Veré lo que puedo lograr en la Capital. Debe haber alguna protección para un menor que pueda invocarse. No nos quedaremos sentados y esperaremos a ver qué pasa ".

Will cerró los ojos, apretándole a Hannibal, la fuerza de sus sentimientos por este hombre le hizo llorar a los ojos.

"Cuando esto esté arreglado", dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para empujar su nariz contra el pañuelo en el cuello de Hannibal, olfateando el almizcle terroso de su piel. "Hay algo que necesito decirte".

Hannibal retrocedió solo un toque, frotando la espalda de Will en largos barridos, sus ojos ámbar buscando a Will con preguntas que se movían en sus profundidades derretidas.

"Por la forma en que te tensaste, no puedo imaginar que sea algo fácil de decir", observó, alzando los rizos de Will. "Esto es lo que tienes que decirme ... ¿es por eso que te has retirado de mí, Will?"

Will asintió, con los labios apretados en una delgada línea como para evitar que su confesión escapara de él.

La angustia de Will era un angosto gancho en las tripas de Hannibal, tirante y doloroso. Presionó un beso en la frente de Will y suspiró, acariciando sus mejillas.

"Si eso te agobia", murmuró, moviendo ambas manos para asentarse en la suave curva de las caderas de Will, "¿te aliviaría si dijera que no es necesario que me lo digas?"

Will frunció el ceño en un espasmo de sorpresa, pero solo sacudió el suyo y admitió: "No, tengo que decírtelo. Es ... importante para mí que sepa la verdad ".

"A veces", dijo Hannibal, susurrándole las palabras de Will a él, "la verdad es la cosa más cruel y difícil de manejar".

"Sí", dijo Will, humedeciéndose el labio inferior con la lengua. "No tengo ningún deseo de causarle daño, Hannibal".

"Tampoco lo harás", dijo Hannibal, una sonrisa triste levantando las comisuras de su boca. "Tengo todo lo que podría desear o desear todo en ti, Will. Nada cambiará mi opinión sobre eso, ni sobre ti ".

Tiró del brazo de Will y encontró su mano, abrazándola para llevársela a los labios.

"Nada de lo que digas puede cambiar mi opinión", repitió, besando la mano de Will. "Y las únicas palabras tuyas que me separarán de ti son las que siempre puedes utilizar, aunque te ruego que nunca lo harás".

Se apartaron el uno del otro cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Jack, frunciendo el ceño y cansado, frotándose la frente como si le doliera. Sus ojos oscuros simpatizaron cuando se encontraron con Will y dijo con una nota de disculpa, "Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo".

"Podríamos haberte dicho eso", dijo Will, moviéndose para mirar hacia el salón donde Abigail estaba sentada, blanca como una sábana, con la cara en blanco. "¿Estás satisfecho, Magistrado?"

"Más de lo que era antes", dijo Jack, aunque no parecía satisfecho.

"¿Satisfecho como para enviar una declaración a los tribunales?", Preguntó Hannibal.

"Enviaré un apéndice a mi investigación", les dijo Jack, lanzando un suspiro. "Ofreceré mi opinión profesional de que Abigail no estuvo involucrada en los crímenes de su padre y no debería ser acusada como cómplice. Naturalmente, desearán hablar con ella, pero dada su condición de víctima y menor, estoy seguro de que se puede hacer con discreción ".

"Queremos que se haga todo lo posible para preservar su reputación", insistió Will, colocando su mano en la base de la columna de Will. "Y agregue a su apéndice que comenzaremos el proceso de tutela de inmediato".

"Tener el apoyo de amigos poderosos sin duda será una marca a su favor", dijo Jack, pensativo. "Sin embargo, tendrá que ser puesta bajo custodia protectiva como testigo de los crímenes de su padre". Hasta que su padre no sea capturado o asesinado, ella no está segura ni siquiera en Marsham Heath ".

"La llevaremos con nosotros", dijo Hannibal. "Nos iremos dentro de una hora".

"Eso simplemente no es posible, Lord Clarges", dijo Jack, la finalidad en su tono le dio escalofríos al corazón de Will. "No tiene ningún reclamo legal para este niño, todavía no, ahora no. A los ojos de la ley, ella sigue siendo la hija de su padre. Ella debe ser detenida hasta que pueda demandar por tutela ".

"Jack", dijo Hannibal, profundamente preocupado. "Acabo de encontrarla nuevamente después de casi diecisiete años ".

"Se lo aseguro, no estoy sin simpatía", dijo Jack, dolido pero obligado a trabajar dentro de la estructura de la ley a la que servía con tanta fidelidad. "Pero hay poco recurso. Si no puede mostrarme pruebas de su conexión con Abigail Hobbs, entonces no puedo permitir que la lleve a ninguna parte, Lord Clarges. A los ojos de la ley, ella es un extraño para ustedes dos. Abigail Hobbs es y seguirá siendo ciudadana de Moseley bajo custodia judicial hasta que pueda demostrar que tiene derecho legal a tomar decisiones en su nombre ".

Jack lo miró, sus ojos oscuros pesados de disgusto por lo que tenía que hacer.

"Sus intenciones serán transmitidas a la Justicia cuando lleguemos a la Capital", dijo, con los hombros apretados por la tensión. "Ella será alojada en consecuencia hasta que se resuelvan los aspectos legales".

Hannibal solo podía mirarlo con reproche, infeliz y sombrío, pero sabiendo que no se podía hacer mucho más.

"Hannibal, por favor", dijo Will, poniendo su mano sobre el corazón de Hannibal. " Por favor "

"Acompañaré a Abigail y haré los arreglos para su cuidado en persona", dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Jack. "¿Nos escoltará, magistrado?"

"Lo haré", dijo Jack, solemne.

Hannibal miró a Abigail y luego a Will, el dolor en su corazón sangrando a través de su vínculo. Se volvió hacia Will y le susurró: "Me ocuparé de esto".

Will asintió, su sonrisa tan firme como la confianza en su marido.

"Necesito que vayas a Hartford-" agarró la mano de Will cuando comenzó a protestar, y lo relegó con firmeza: "Necesito que vayas donde puedas estar bajo el cuidado del Abuelo".

"Pero seguramente Chelsea House-"

"Por favor, Will", dijo Hannibal, una nota de súplica en su tono. "Solo puedo dividir mis preocupaciones de muchas maneras y necesito saber que estás a salvo. Regresa al abuelo, cuéntale de lo que estoy hablando, y estaré en casa para unirme a ti antes de que te des cuenta ".

Will asintió, viendo el motivo pero resintiéndose de todos modos.

"Pediría a cinco de tus hombres que acompañen a mi marido a Hartford", dijo Hannibal, retrocediendo y enderezando su abrigo, retirándose a una reserva familiar que siempre le había servido tan bien en la Capital. "Serán recompensados generosamente por su tiempo. ¿Espero que puedas utilizar Blackwall para cubrir su ausencia?

"Todo estará arreglado", dijo Jack, cruzando los brazos detrás de su espalda para juntar sus manos. "Esta es una pobre gratitud por la ayuda que me brindaron al descubrir quién se estaba llevando a nuestros hijos, mis señores, y lo siento por ello. Ofreceré mi apoyo en todo lo que pueda a medida que se revise su caso ".

"Nos damos cuenta de que tus manos están atadas", dijo Will, lanzando una mirada ansiosa a Abigail, su silencio regresó con la mirada distante de los traumatizados. "Es una situación lamentable, pero haremos las cosas bien". Tal vez hay algo más que podamos hacer en el asunto de encontrar al señor Hobbs.

Hannibal entendió su significado y dijo: "Hay un hombre que puedo recomendar, un cazador que rara vez falla cuando se le asigna una tarea. No puedo garantizar que Hobbs sobreviva a que lo atrape, pero puedo garantizar que será atrapado ".

Jack frunció la boca, pero asintió y dijo: "Honestamente, Lord Clarges, ahora mismo no estoy seguro de poder garantizar su supervivencia si lo atrapo, pero a Abigail le iría mejor si lo tomaran con vida para confesarlo. crímenes y su inocencia ".

Era una sensación de pérdida sombría e insondable que se apoderó de Hannibal en ese momento mientras miraba primero a su marido y luego a la hija que iba a perder de nuevo. Se mantuvo a raya, tratando de ser fuerte por ellos, y dijo: "Entonces, supongo que deberíamos seguir nuestro camino".

Tomó todo el día resolver las circunstancias con respecto a Abigail Hobbs. El Sr. Buddish acompañó a Hannibal y Jack en un día completo de reuniones con sus conexiones en el sistema judicial. Tuvo que utilizar cada parte de su formidable influencia como Lord Clarges y el futuro duque de Westvale para organizar viviendas fuera de las que se usan habitualmente para menores bajo el cuidado del gobierno. Ninguno de los jueces pudo entender la apremiante necesidad de Hannibal de enredarse en la vida de una joven problemática que estaría plagada de escándalos en su tumba, pero después de escuchar cómo le había salvado la vida, finalmente aceptaron que Abigail se instalara con seguridad en Nuestro Dioses de la Unidad Cenobium adyacente al Ministerio de Justicia.

Hannibal brindó una generosa donación a su madre Iglesia y consiguió una habitación bellamente decorada que Abigail, una niña inteligente que era, fue rápidamente inspeccionada y dijo: "Es maravilloso, pero todavía me hace sentir como un prisionero".

"No eres una prisionera, Abigail, estás bajo protección hasta que encuentres a tu padre", le recordó Hannibal.

"Y hasta que decidan que no hice nada", dijo, amargada. Se abrazó a sí misma, demasiado preocupada y molesta como para ser apaciguada por el pequeño pero lujoso apartamento que le dieron.

"Señor. Buddish ya ha empezado a preparar su declaración ", dijo Hannibal, revisando la herrería decorativa de las ventanas y encontrando que era bastante sólida y sólida. "No eres menos una víctima por haber sobrevivido y mi propia declaración sobre el peligro para tu vida hará mucho para convencerlos de que eras una víctima tanto como cualquiera de las chicas a las que asesinó".

"Lord Clarges", dijo la Superiora de todas las Madres, serena pero intimidante con sus largas túnicas y su elaborada toca. "Es hora de que te vayas, ahora. Cuidaremos muy bien a tu Abigail ".

"Por favor, solo un momento más", preguntó Hannibal, señalando a varios Cenobitas más persistentes en el pasillo fuera de la puerta gruesa y reforzada. Mantendrían una vigilia allí hasta que los tribunales la llamaran y estuvieran, estaba ampliamente seguro, más que capaces de defenderse de cualquier amenaza. Abigail seguiría siendo un gorrión nervioso enjaulado por el vuelo y no había nada más que pudiera hacer al respecto por el momento.

"Debo dejarte, ahora, Abigail", dijo él, todo salvo expulsado de su habitación por sus miradas desaprobadas y severas. Tomó la mano de Abigail y la sostuvo, deseando que ella encontrara su mirada. Cuando lo hizo, él le aseguró: "Trabajaré para asegurar tu tutela legal. La Justicia ha restringido cualquier visita hasta que todo esté resuelto, por lo tanto, Will y yo, desafortunadamente, no podremos aliviar su tedio. Pero sí dijeron que podía brindarte, y me encargaré de que llegue algo a diario para aligerar tu carga ".

Ella sonrió, débil y triste, y dijo: "No tienes que hacer esto ... ni siquiera soy tu hija, realmente no".

"La sangre es lo que menos hace una familia", le dijo Hannibal, sonriendo, hasta que ella le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa genuina esta vez.

"¿Q-qué pasa con la familia de mi madre?", Preguntó ella, arrugándose la frente en sus pensamientos. "¿Los Foster?"

"Hablaré con ellos", dijo Hannibal, soltando su mano después de un cálido apretón. "¿Quizás puedas conocerlos? ¿Te gustaría eso?"

Ella asintió, esperanzada y joven pero esforzándose por ser valiente.

Cuando Hannibal se movió hacia la puerta, ella lo llamó por su nombre, nerviosamente diciendo, "¿Podrías disculparte con Lord Clarges por mí?"

Hannibal enarcó las cejas, preguntándose cuán avergonzada y mortificada parecía.

"E -él día que dejé Marsham Heath, le dije algunas cosas", admitió, juntando sus manos delante de ella para calmar su temblor. "Algunas cosas muy desagradables". ¿Podrías decirle que lo siento? Desearía no haber dicho nada de eso. Estaba tan molesto y pensé ... pensé que me estaba mintiendo. Por favor, dile gracias por ser tan amable conmigo y que lo siento ".

"Conociendo a mi esposo", dijo Hannibal, una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando pensó en la expresión sombría de Will transformándose en una sonrisa pícara, "ya te ha perdonado. Él conoce el corazón de una persona casi mejor de lo que ellos lo saben. Pero le diré, Abigail. Intenta no preocuparte demasiado, sabiendo que estamos de tu lado y luchando para mantenerte a salvo ".

Fue doloroso dejarla allí, pero estaba a salvo y tan cómoda como él podía hacerla. Sin otro recurso, Hannibal acompañó a la Superiora Materna de vuelta a las puertas de Cenobium.

"¿Rezas, Lord Clarges?", Inquirieron, lo suficientemente alto como para mirarlo a los ojos, el sufrimiento humano calmante de una vida para colorear las palabras que hablaban.

"No con propósito", admitió, pasándose una mano cansada por la cara. "Pero podría comenzar, si me ayuda a ordenar este desastre".

"Los negocios de Messis no son de los dioses para ordenar", dijeron, sonriendo. "Nos incorporamos, nos salimos de nuevo, pero no tenemos que hacerlo solos". Estamos aquí para ayudarnos unos a otros, al final, mientras lo estamos ayudando ".

"Díselo a mi bolsillo", dijo Hannibal, algo sorprendido cuando se rió entre dientes en lugar de ofenderse. Curioso, preguntó: "Ustedes, los cenobitas, creen que son divinos, ¿verdad? ¿Que el cuerpo de una Omega es la mezcla de macho y hembra en una sola vasija sagrada?

“Creemos que somos todos los vasos de la divina”, dijeron, llegar a una parada a las puertas de hierro macizo que cerraron la fortaleza de su cenobio del resto del mundo. "Cuando nos acercamos para ayudarnos unos a otros, cuando perdonamos, cuando atenuamos el sufrimiento y cuidamos las heridas, eso es lo que nos hace dioses, Lord Clarges. Eso es lo que significa ser santo: marcar una diferencia en el mundo que te rodea y traer un cambio positivo ".

Hannibal asintió, mucho más cómodo siendo un dios que confiando en uno.

"Mi cargo como médico es no hacer daño", dijo Hannibal, y se detuvo, pensando en lo poco que había aplicado esa carga a Will en toda su juventud ternura, arcilla sin formar que Hannibal formó y endureció en el fuego de su creencias irracionales. Las mismas creencias que, quizás, le habían impedido conectarse con Will como él deseaba. "Madre Superiora Superior, ¿podría preguntarte algo de naturaleza personal?"

"Lord Clarges", dijeron, amartillando su cabeza noble, "He traído bebés a este mundo y he lavado a hombres muertos en sus últimos momentos; cada momento de la vida es de naturaleza personal para mí".

Hannibal echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pero estaban completamente solos en el espeso crepúsculo, el suave resplandor de los globos de gas más allá de las puertas proyectaba una tenue luz hacia ellos.

"Madre total", dijo, levantando sus ojos fervientes hacia los de ellos, "¿hay alguna razón que conozcas, algún fenómeno que hayas encontrado que pueda prevenir un enlace Alfa-Omega?"

Las cejas de All-Mother se alzaron bajo sus grifos, pero respondieron juguetonamente, "No a menos que ya se haya formado un vínculo con otro. ¿Hay alguna preocupación de que tu cónyuge no se haya unido a ti, mi Señor? "

"No hay ... nada ", dijo Hannibal, haciendo un gesto de impotencia. “No, no es eso, no es algo, pero no es como asumí que sería.”

"Durante mucho tiempo se ha documentado que un vínculo Alpha-Omega es tan importante para el par en servidumbre como los pulmones o el corazón, o la mente, mi Señor", dijeron preocupados. "Si te unes, no habrá dudas de que lo has hecho. Hemos visto a parejas en servidumbre perecer en momentos el uno del otro, y parejas que han querido que el otro vuelva a la salud con la fuerza de su vínculo. No es algo insignificante ".

"Vi a mi marido en su último celo, pero a pesar de todo ...", dijo Hannibal, sin saber qué había salido mal. "¿Sería posible que un Omega no adherido evite un enlace cuando esté marcado?"

La Madre-Madre inclinó la cabeza de nuevo, sopesando cuidadosamente la respuesta: "Es, según todos los estudios, una reacción instintiva. Nunca he escuchado que alguien pueda evitar deliberadamente un vínculo cuando se activan los instintos adecuados ".

"¿Entonces la única respuesta es que ya ha formado un vínculo?", Preguntó Hannibal, herido, su estómago se hundía con miserable desesperación.

"Hay otros tipos de vínculos, Lord Clarges," dijo la Madre-Todo, alisando sus túnicas contra el fuerte viento. "Algunos se forman jóvenes, otros se forman en la adolescencia, todos dependen de las circunstancias. He visto tales cosas sirviendo en el Continente en Omegas adolescentes tomados como prisioneros. También lo he visto aquí, en niños Omegan que han sido víctimas de su modelo alfa ".

Hannibal palideció, ninguna de las instrucciones expertas de Bedelia lo preparaban para verdades tan infelices.

"¿A qué te refieres, en niños?", Presionó, imaginando preocupado la infancia de su compañero bajo la pesada mano del conde de Reddig.

"En situaciones que amenazan la vida, en momentos de gran estrés y miedo, una Omega puede imprimir al Alfa más hostil en un esfuerzo por salvarse a sí mismos", dijo la Madre-Todo, "He visto un trauma similar que provoca que Alphas se una a una Omega angustiada. Tales enlaces se forman bajo condiciones extremas de presión y son ... lamentables y desagradables en el resultado ".

Hannibal tragó saliva, el incidente en el camino vino inmediatamente a la mente. Tocó su mejilla, la costra áspera debajo de sus dedos. Sin embargo, era un evento demasiado reciente, y cuando miró más profundo, un momento se destacó sobre los demás.

Aquella mañana, hacía mucho tiempo, cuando había rechazado a Will con frustración y salvajismo injustificado, y lo había cortado al límite con sus desagradables comentarios. Él tenía, los dioses lo ayudaban, ponía sus manos sobre Will en ese momento, sacudiéndolo dentro de una pulgada de su vida por nada más que su sonrisa. Era una acción que sin duda lo había aterrorizado, y Hannibal recordó con claridad el miedo absoluto y con los ojos muy abiertos en la cara de Will cuando lloriqueó: " ¡ Alfa !"

"¿Cómo se presentan esos bonos?", Preguntó, temiendo la respuesta porque seguramente, seguramente no era posible. Seguramente estaba aferrándose a las pajitas y era un error suyo, no ese espejo feo de algo que debería haber sido hermoso.

"Físicamente, al principio", respondió la Madre-Todo, con la cara de piedra mientras hablaban. "Enfermedad, angustia ya que su mente distorsiona los deseos del Alfa culpable. Actúa como un mecanismo de protección, sintiendo lo que sienten y sabiendo cuando su Alfa está enojado o infeliz, literalmente puede salvar la vida de un Omega ... pero he visto criaturas lamentables como resultado. Es una terrible tragedia ".

"Dioses", suspiró Hannibal, con manchas bailando ante sus ojos. Will había estado enfermo, recordó. Hannibal había pensado que regresaría a Hartford House para contar historias y en su lugar había ido directamente a su suite, perdiendo la cena por completo. "Por favor, dioses, no, no puede ser ..."

"Dudo mucho, mi Lord Clarges, que se haya hecho algo así con su Marqués", dijo la Superiora Materna, casi tan molesta por la idea de que fuera el propio Hannibal. "Es una cosa pervertida y retorcida, la culminación de circunstancias extremadamente violentas o una vida de abuso. Su marqués es un noble, nacido de una familia muy buena. Tú mismo no eres un sádico que abusaría de él, incluso si ese hubiera sido el caso. Simplemente no es posible que esto le pase a él ".

Hannibal cerró los ojos, viendo esas cicatrices en el cuerpo de Will, escuchando la aguda y desdeñosa certeza en su voz cuando dijo: " He pasado la vida entera lamentando el género de mi nacimiento. Le tomó años a mi padre hacerme entender cuán ofensivo soy yo y otros como yo para el mundo. ¿Pensaste que era mi sueño terminar con alguien que me odia y todo lo que soy? Que esperaba dejar la casa de mi padre como estaba y que me despreciaran, enfrentando un tipo diferente de violencia que no era menos dolorosa ... '

Will había sido condicionado desde su nacimiento por la odiosa doctrina de su padre y tenía cicatrices en la piel que le recordaban cada día de su vida que su lugar en el mundo estaba por debajo del de un Alfa. Había sido preparado para tal cosa, y Hannibal incluso podía creer que había sido deliberado. Tan deliberado como entregar un niño omega a un hombre que los aborrecía, una acción cruel casi arruinó las pocas posibilidades de felicidad que tendría Will.

Y Hannibal, en su ignorancia y orgullo, involuntariamente había forzado a Will a vincularse con él a través de la autopreservación aterrorizada, exigiendo que Will fuera invisible para él, ausente, cualquier cosa menos la persona que Aníbal lo percibía como tal.

Los dioses los ayudan a todos, él había hecho exactamente eso. Había vivido en Hartford House como un extraño, en sus propias palabras. Inadvertido, inaudito y cargado con un vínculo del que nunca había hablado.

' Hay algo que necesito decirte ...' había dicho, tenso y preocupado y cansado de esconderlo por tanto tiempo.

"¿Cómo se puede deshacer?", Susurró Hannibal, con la voz tensa y agrietada por el dolor que le inundaba el corazón. Estaba rompiendo, lo sabía. Le dolía tan profundamente que su corazón seguramente se estaba rompiendo, y toda su esperanza por la felicidad de Will estaba saliendo de las grietas. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que esa era precisamente la razón por la que no podían vincularse, precisamente lo que había sucedido.

Él había sucedido.

" ¿ Se puede romper?", Preguntó, suplicando. "¿Se puede sanar?"

"No es que haya visto alguna vez, Lord Clarges", dijo la Madre-Todo, solemne. "Es un vínculo tan grande como el que se forma en circunstancias agradables, desafortunadamente permanente hasta que muere uno o el otro que, en casos tan tristes, suele ser el Omega y más pronto de lo que le gustaría a la naturaleza".

"¿Y los Omegas que han sufrido por ellos?" Hannibal presionó, tan profundamente perturbado que no podía mirarlos a los ojos. "¿Cómo les va?"

"Pobremente, en la mayoría de los casos", le dijeron. "Son criaturas extrañas y atemorizadas, Lord Clarges, con vidas infelices y lastimosas. Es algo muy perturbador, una unión inapropiada. Espero nunca ver otro caso en mi vida, imposible, aunque esa es la esperanza ".

Hannibal se frotó la frente con fuerza, respirando hondo y temblando de lágrimas. Fue sacudido hasta su misma alma, una y otra vez dando vueltas en su cabeza: no tenía derecho a ninguna parte de Will, habiéndole hecho un daño tan imperdonable e irreversible. Su padre pudo haberlo golpeado, pero Hannibal lo había arruinado, había aplastado cualquier posibilidad que Will tuviera de unirse y encontrar la terminación con alguien que realmente lo merecía.

"¿Puede un Omega en condiciones de ser así sobrevivir sin su Alpha?", Preguntó, pensando en el futuro, sobre la decisión que Will aún tenía que tomar; más bien, una decisión que Hannibal ya había tomado para él con este vínculo forzoso y repugnante. "Cuando el Alpha está vivo, por supuesto. Quiero decir por distancia. ¿Pueden ellos sobrevivir a la distancia? "

"Viven más tiempo de lo que lo harían de otra manera", dijo la All-Mother. "Pero sí, se ocupan mejor de la separación que sus contrapartes normalmente vinculadas. Es la falta de afecto y amor recibidos lo que hace que Alphas y omegas estén bien ligados para sus compañeros. Uno no puede pensar en algo que nunca se haya sentido, ¿verdad?

"Los dioses me ayudan", suspiró Hannibal. Su inteligente, terriblemente perspicaz y hermosa compañera había hecho todo lo posible para ser lo que Aníbal había deseado en ese momento años atrás, viviendo como un hombre beta cuando una Omega era vilipendiada. Casi siete años con su vínculo como una herida abierta e infectada en su interior, manchando cada movimiento, coloreando cada decisión, un cuestionamiento, una presión ineludible alrededor de su alma que Hannibal había puesto allí.

"Gracias, All-Mother", dijo, derrotado por lo impotente que se sentía. "Creo que tengo todas las respuestas que necesito".

"Ah, pero Lord Clarges, ¿dijiste que viste al Marqués en su último calor?"

La pregunta lo detuvo al salir y Hannibal se volvió, esperando.

"Es solo que espero que las felicitaciones pronto estén en orden", dijo la Madre-Todo, sonriéndole. "Los niños son un regalo de los dioses, y estoy seguro de que los niños entre los dos serán realmente encantadores".

"Gracias", dijo Hannibal, retrocediendo ante esa declaración, recordando cómo Will había asumido la culpa por su potencial estado sin hijos en sí mismo cuando no era más que otra desagradable manifestación del vínculo en el que Hannibal lo había aterrorizado. "Por favor, dale a Abigail la mejor atención hasta que pueda volver por ella".

Salió a la calle, lento y en estado de shock, encontrándose en un frente de batalla donde no había nada que pudiera curar, ninguna vida que pudiera cambiar.

Él ya había hecho suficiente.

Fue un solitario viaje de regreso a Hartford House, en el carruaje ducal con Winston acurrucado a su lado y los hombres de Jack Crawford montados en formación a su alrededor. Dejó a Will con demasiado tiempo para pensar y demasiados frentes en los que preocuparse, demasiados hilos en demasiadas amenazas para desenredarlos a todos.

Intentó no insistir demasiado en cosas sobre las que no tenía control, pero ese nunca fue su punto fuerte. Con cada cambio de caballos, con las millas que crecían entre él y su esposo, la preocupación de Will crecía. Una parte de él sabía que esto era lo mejor, que apresurarse a regresar a Hartford plenamente consciente y alerta en un ambiente donde todos estaban atentos al peligro era lo más sensato cuando su marido no podía estar con él, a pesar de la última advertencia.

Pero la mayor parte de él deseaba poder acurrucarse en Chelsea House imaginándose mascaradas, sus sentidos clave para el regreso de Hannibal. Podrían haber hablado cuando lo hizo, tranquilamente tomando el té en la habitación de Will con Winston durmiendo frente al fuego, discutiendo lo que había sucedido con Abigail y la mejor forma de proceder.

El crepúsculo cayó como un velo sobre el mundo, suavizando el paisaje y convirtiendo los árboles más allá de la ventana en centinelas sombríos. Will acarició la cabeza de Winston mientras contemplaba el campo que pasaba, notando que pasaban un mejor momento cuando estaba sano y sano de lo que lo habían estado cuando él había sido herido.

Una repentina oleada de dolor por su vínculo con Hannibal fue tan repentina y aguda que Will jadeó, sorprendido, presionando su pecho, jadeando por un momento largo y doloroso mientras el mundo se volvía borroso en los bordes.

Winston gimió, husmeándole, pero lo único que Will podía sentir era su vínculo, hinchado como un río con demasiado remordimiento, demasiado dolor. Durante un momento salvaje, imaginó que las cosas habían salido terriblemente mal y Abigail había sido capturada, condenada y sentenciada por los crímenes de su padre.

Un suspiro vacilante después el vínculo se hirvió de auto recriminación, horror, culpa, las mismas emociones feas y odiosas que Will habría sentido en el cuidado de su padre, como si incluso el aire que dibujaba era un lujo inmerecido al que no tenía derecho.

Algo había sucedido para ahogar a Hannibal en un desamor que tenía el sabor de la separación, de la separación dolorosa y la certeza de que había perdido toda esperanza.

Cualquier esperanza para su futuro.

Will se levantó y golpeó el techo, gritando: " ¡ Alto ! Detener el entrenador ! "

Los caballos relincharon en protesta cuando el carruaje se detuvo, el oficial a cargo retenía a su caballo hasta la ventana, incluso cuando Will ordenó: "Debemos regresar".

"¿Señor?", Dijo, perplejo. "Tu marido-"

"Envía a dos de tus hombres con el otro entrenador y hazle saber a Hartford que volveré a la Capital, a Chelsea House", dijo Will, temblando de nervios y ansiedad, intentando distraer a Winston, quien se molestó.

"Estamos un largo camino, mi señor, ¿estás seguro?" Le preguntaron.

"Sí", dijo Will, tenso y asustado porque, de alguna manera, Hannibal sabía sobre el vínculo. Él sabía , y eran lo suficientemente parecidos que Will tenía terror se trasladaría a arreglar la situación sin consultarle, que Aníbal sería tratar de encontrar una manera de ponerlo en libertad.

Pero él no quería ser libre. Ya no. Ahora no.

Jamas.

"Convierta al entrenador en algo", dijo, y cerró los ojos en un derrame de lágrimas cuando el entrenador comenzó a llevarlo hacia Chelsea House. Se aferró a Winston, desesperado por alcanzar a su marido, inundado por el dolor de su vínculo y llorando desde las profundidades del pesar de Hannibal.


	38. Chapter 38

(- / +) Lea con precaución, ¡fue difícil decidir dónde comenzar de nuevo!

Era tarde cuando el carruaje giró hacia la calle Chelsea House con la Capital despertando por la noche a su alrededor. Las lámparas de gas proyectaban su misterioso y suave resplandor sobre el mundo, una brumosa neblina chispeante de humedad y misterio, pero Will no tenía ojos para su belleza. Se sentó mirando por la ventana con intensidad solemne, como si la fuerza de su mirada lo llevara al lado de Hannibal mucho más rápido.

Era un largo viaje de regreso, un largo tiempo para pensar, un largo tiempo para sentir su vínculo con Hannibal oscurecido por el horror penetrante a algo mucho peor: la certeza firme e ineludible de que no había nada más que él pudiera hacer. Will lo hizo aún más ansioso por alcanzarlo, maldiciendo el hecho de que se había ido con tanto sin resolver entre ellos.

El carruaje se detuvo por fin y el cansado lacayo saltó para abrir la puerta. Winston saltó, aliviándose apresuradamente antes de que Will pudiera siquiera salir del carruaje.

"Trata de no despertar al bastón si puedes evitarlo", dijo Will, tirando de su pesado abrigo a su alrededor mientras salía al aire frío y húmedo. "El vigilante nocturno te dejará entrar por aquí".

"Sí, mi señor, nos las arreglaremos", le dijeron a Will.

"¿Usted y sus hombres tienen un abordaje que puede buscar?" Preguntó Will, volviéndose hacia el Capitán, y recibió un asentimiento a cambio. "Pídales que carguen el costo de Chelsea House y regresen una vez que haya descansado. Mi esposo esperará que no trate de deshacerme de ti. Él es notablemente persistente a veces ".

Solo esperaba que la persistencia de Hannibal no le impidiera ver la razón, y silenciosamente se ciñó con su Don para lo que estaba por venir. Respiró hondo, consciente de que Winston estaba tirando de su correa, y se centró silenciosamente en el vínculo.

Fue silenciado, la agitación burbujeante bajo una capa de agotamiento de un largo día con demasiadas vueltas infelices, pero fue mucho más débil de lo que alguna vez lo había sentido, incluso durante su separación de seis años. Will lo alcanzó, deseando poder calmar a Hannibal, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Temía que el método de su apego impidiera tal cosa y el pensamiento fue tan desalentador que inmediatamente lo dejó de lado.

Cuadrando los hombros, Will se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, donde el vigilante nocturno estaba preparado para admitirlo. Se preguntó qué diría cuando finalmente se encontrara cara a cara con Hannibal, lo que posiblemente podría hacer que lo alejaría de la peligrosa idea que sabía que estaba sucediendo. Incluso con tanto tiempo para considerarlo en el camino, no había sido capaz de componer una estrategia más que presentarse con honestidad. No podía predecir cómo reaccionaría Hannibal, no podía predecir qué argumentos usaría. Tenía que quedarse ciego y esperar lo mejor, confiando en el fuerte afecto de Hannibal para que lo llevara consigo.

"Por favor, deja entrar a los demás por la espalda", murmuró Will. "No deseo que molesten al personal de la casa".

"Muy bien, mi señor".

La puerta se abrió desde adentro, revelando la cara de Berger llena de preocupación que de inmediato se transformó con alivio cuando vio a Will.

"¡Eres un espectáculo para los ojos doloridos, mi Señor!" Dijo el ayuda de cámara, abriendo la puerta para admitir a Will y Winston.

"Debería estar en la cama, señor Berger", regañó en voz baja, respirando profundamente al entrar en la Casa Chelsea. Los aromas familiares del esmalte de madera y el aceite de limón lo cubrían, pero ningún aroma era más bienvenido que la fragancia terrosa del perfume Alpha de Hannibal.

"No pude, mi Señor", dijo Berger, su voz en voz baja. Ayudó a Will a quitarse el abrigo, se quitó los guantes y el sombrero, y ordenó todo mientras hablaba: "Está de un humor tan lamentable como yo lo he visto alguna vez y, créanme, lo he visto de mal humor, mi Señor. "

"Sí, señor Berger, me imagino que tiene", dijo Will, agachándose para desatar la ventaja de Winston. El perro inmediatamente se lanzó a la oscuridad en busca de Hannibal, sus uñas chasquearon en los pisos lisos. "¿Donde esta el?"

"En la biblioteca, mi Señor", confirmó Berger. "Ha estado garabateando desde su regreso. No me dijo lo que había sucedido, pero temo por él. Siento que los dioses seguramente deben escuchar mis oraciones para enviarte de regreso, mi Señor ".

Will sonrió ante eso y le apretó el hombro, diciendo: "Vete a la cama, ahora, señor Berger". Yo me ocuparé de su señoría ".

"Sé que lo harás, mi Señor", dijo Berger, agradecido y cansado. "Nunca me preocupo demasiado por él cuando está en tus benditas manos. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, por favor llámame. Cuando está en un estado, no puedo dormir por amor ni dinero ".

"Bueno, inténtalo", dijo Will, enviándolo con una palmadita. "Veré que se vaya a la cama y descansa un poco".

Los pasos de Will se silenciaron en el silencio vacío, sus movimientos deliberados y lentos mientras avanzaba por la oscuridad hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Winston gimió, pateando el panel como reprochando a Will por tomar tanto tiempo. Will alborotó las orejas antes de abrir la puerta, sonriendo por la impaciencia con la que Winston corría, disparando como la bala de un tirador hacia el hombre sentado ante el fuego brillante.

Will entró con más cuidado, lentamente, inseguro del estado de ánimo de Hannibal, pero siempre seguro de su bienvenida. Estaba tranquilo, deliberado, actuando con el mismo control y concentración que sentía cuando se burlaba de una trucha ganadora del agua. No podía permitirse apurar esto. Se negó a ver todo lo que había entre ellos liberarse e irse a las aguas del arrepentimiento. Iba a cambiar la forma de pensar de Hannibal y eso era todo. Ellos superarían esto y lo harían juntos.

Hannibal no lo miró. Si fue sorprendido por la llegada de Will, ciertamente no se vio. Simplemente colocó su mano en la cabeza de Winston para frotar sus orejas, un suave movimiento que hizo que la cola de Winston se moviera ferozmente.

Garabatear parecía una descripción precisa para el papeleo extendido sobre el enorme escritorio de la biblioteca. Will se movió para inspeccionarlo, volteó una de las sábanas hacia él y le preguntó: "¿En qué has estado tan ocupado trabajando, Hannibal?"

"Nuestro acuerdo de separación", dijo Hannibal, su voz era un suave retumbar, pesado por la tristeza. Él estaba presionando activamente sus emociones ahora que sabía sobre el vínculo, se dio cuenta Will, humedeciendo sus sentimientos para evitar que Will se viera afectado por ellos.

"Un acuerdo de separación", se hizo eco, rozando algunas de las páginas en la penumbra y viendo lo suficiente, lo suficiente. Barrió los papeles, formando una pequeña pila que se ocupó arreglando. "¿Puedo preguntar qué provocó este repentino deseo de separarte de mí?"

"Por favor, no lo digas así", dijo Hannibal, con las palabras crujiendo de dolor, en un aliento exhalado como si Will lo hubiera herido con solo una pregunta.

"¿Cómo qué?", Preguntó Will, aplanando su mano sobre el papel, la textura suave y fría debajo de su palma, las palabras debajo de diminutas barras negras en una jaula que buscaba atraparlas a ambas en algo que ninguno de los dos quería.

"Como si fuera algo doloroso", susurró Hannibal, sentándose para apoyar sus codos sobre sus rodillas, su perfil severo y severo. " Cortado , como si la sangre y las lágrimas siguen".

"Siento que lo harían," murmuró Will, recibiendo la menor punzada de su vínculo, una llamarada de malestar rápidamente reprimida. "Una parte de nosotros dos sería cortada por esto, Hannibal. ¿Es esto realmente lo que quieres?

Winston ladró, preocupado por el lento aumento de la tensión, sus ansiosos ojos oscuros moviéndose entre las dos personas más queridas en su vida.

"¿Debo tener algo que decir en esto?" Will presionó, los hombros al cuadrado. Se giró para apuntar a Hannibal con sus vívidos ojos azules, y la luz de la fogata distinguió los tonos cerúleo de sus profundidades índigo. "¿No es siempre mío elegir?"

"Poco sabía cuando le prometí que era porque había tomado todas las decisiones de ti", dijo Hannibal. Lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos y espesaron su voz, evidencia indefensa de cuánto le estaba costando eso.

"¿Quién dijo que alguna vez lo hiciste?" Preguntó Will, su voz aguda con preocupación. Se quedó allí en el escritorio, con una mano sobre los papeles, sus ojos azules se estrecharon con creciente afrenta.

Hannibal se volvió, una sombra contra la luz del fuego, una forma divorciada de las señales visuales en las que Will confiaba, su vínculo era una mera fracción de conexión.

"Hice un lugar para Abigail en Cenobium", dijo Hannibal en un ronroneo ronco, la madera suave y lujosa como la seda incluso ahora. "Me preocupaba que no hubiéramos formado un vínculo durante su celo y busqué el consejo de la Madre Superiora".

"¿Buscaste un abogado con respecto a un vínculo de una Omega desvinculada?" Inquirió Will, reduciendo la boca con desagrado al ser informado de que Aníbal había señalado la ausencia de su vínculo. Y en verdadera forma alfa no había dicho nada, buscando ser educado en vez de alarmado Will. "¿Y qué otras perlas de sabiduría impartieron?"

"Me contaron las razones por las que un Alfa no podía vincularse con un Omega, y me hablaron de circunstancias tan cercanas a las tuyas que no tenía ninguna duda en mi mente de por qué no podíamos", dijo Hannibal, su voz cada vez más dura con cada palabra, cada aliento. "Una vida de violencia a manos de tu padre antes de encontrarte a ti mismo y aterrizar bajo mi tacón de bota como un insecto insignificante creado las condiciones perfectas para una conexión lamentable. Un vínculo inapropiado , dijeron. Una criatura generada por la violencia y que termina en dolor, vinculando a un Omega con un Alfa que no aman ni necesitan, pero solo temen ".

La barbilla de Will se levantó, sus hombros apretados pero derechos, su espalda rígida como acero templado mientras soportaba la fuerza del aborrecimiento de Hannibal.

"Tuviste una sola oportunidad en tu vida de tener algo bueno", dijo Hannibal, abatido, horrorizado , "y te lo robé al forzarte a un vínculo cuando eras un poco mejor que un niño. Y no hay esperanza de devolverlo. No hay esperanza de romperlo. Te he quitado tu futuro tan completo y seguro como tu padre ha tomado tu pasado, Will. Eso es lo que me dijeron ".

La luz se reflejó en una lágrima que brotó de su ojo, pintando un rayo de luz de fuego sobre la curva alta de su mejilla.

"Un vínculo para controlar un Alfa violento", susurró, su voz distante mientras reflexionaba sobre ella en todo su feo significado. "Un vínculo para salvarte a ti mismo sin esperanza de reciprocidad y sin esperanza de escapar. Entonces sí, Will, elaboré un acuerdo de separación. Es lo menos que debería darte ".

Se giró para mirar a Will, las palabras lo empujaron con fuerza, como si no pudiese soportar decirlas más de lo que Will podría soportar escucharlas.

"Te obligaron a casarte conmigo, te obligaron a vincularme conmigo, te obligaron a someterse a mis deseos. No te obligaré a vivir conmigo por el resto de tu vida. Te debo algo mejor que eso ".

"Ciertamente me debes algo más que separarme de ti", dijo Will, tocando los papeles. "Me niego a firmar uno solo de estos. Rechazo categóricamente lo que esta persona te dijo, Hannibal. No culpo a su lógica, solo a su comprensión de algo de lo que no tienen experiencia. No aceptaré ninguna separación, sin importar los términos ".

"Por lo que sé, no tienes más remedio que decir una cosa así", dijo Hannibal, dejando escapar un aliento lleno de frustración y dolor. Él dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, ignorando los ansiosos empujones de Winston. "No hay manera de saber qué tan profundamente esto te afecta, cuánto de eso es tu propia decisión y cuánto es mía. Ya sea que elijas por ti mismo o para complacerme ...

"Hannibal, corres el grave peligro de decir algo de lo que ambos nos arrepentiremos", le advirtió Will, recogió la pila de papeles y se movió para instalarse frente a él, sombrío y serio. "Por favor, no piense que ha probado incluso la superficie de mi violencia, Lord Clarges. Si te atreves a insinuar que no tengo el control de mis propias acciones, te mostraré precisamente de lo que soy capaz cuando estoy debidamente irritado. Créeme, hay demasiado a mano para que arriesgues mi ira ".

Hannibal se sobresaltó al mirarlo, sorprendido pero en silencio.

" Esto es justo lo que temía que sucediera cuando me di cuenta de que sabías sobre mi vínculo. Tuve que hacer que el entrenador se volteara a medio camino de regreso a Hartford y me hiciera parecer un tonto inconstante para nuestro personal ", dijo Will, sosteniendo su mirada," porque no tenía intenciones de decirles que el Señor al que sirven es impulsivo, determinado hombre propenso a tomar decisiones apresuradas ".

Él inclinó los papeles en su mano en silenciosa acusación.

"¿Sabes por qué volví?", Preguntó, bajando los papeles, sus ojos trazando los contornos de la cara de Hannibal. Siempre fue hermoso para Will, pero parecía incluso más en este momento, el brillo de su pómulo severo a la luz del fuego, la firmeza de su mentón suavizado por las sombras.

"¿Por el vínculo?", Preguntó Hannibal, ronco y áspero. "¿Porque yo también te arrastré directamente a mí como un monstruo de un cuento de hadas?"

"No", dijo Will, soltando un leve suspiro. "Vine porque podía sentir cómo te dolía, Hannibal. Cuando te diste cuenta de lo que había pasado, de todo tu horror y odio a ti mismo, de todo tu profundo arrepentimiento, podía sentirlo como si fuera mío, porque eso es lo que hace mi vínculo contigo. Me informa, Hannibal ".

La boca llena de Hannibal presionó una línea tensa y miró hacia otro lado, hacia el fuego, hacia sus pensamientos, escondiéndose en la sombra de su culpabilidad y negándose a mirar más allá. Will sabía que era un amigo familiar para él. Era un sentimiento tan cómodo y familiar para Hannibal como la soledad para él mismo.

"Vine porque pertenezco contigo", dijo en voz baja, viendo los hombros de Hannibal tensarse. Observó el minucioso juego de expresiones en el rostro cerrado y distante de Hannibal. "Mi lugar es contigo y nuestro hogar es el uno para el otro".

Hannibal se estremeció, recordando las palabras que había pronunciado y lo profundamente que las decía, cada sílaba infundida con su misma alma.

"Sé que lo dijiste cuando me lo dijiste", murmuró Will, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el fuego, sus palabras meditadas y suaves. "Podría sentirlo".

"¿A través del vínculo?", Cuestionó Hannibal, casi incapaz de pronunciar las palabras más allá del grosor de su garganta. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Will, su pesada mirada ámbar fija en su hermosa y querida compañera. "¿El vínculo que te obligué? ¿El vínculo que formaste por puro miedo de que te lastimara? ¿El vínculo en el que te aterroricé ?

"Sí", dijo Will, incapaz de negarlo, sin querer minimizarlo y sabiendo que Hannibal no se lo permitiría. Solo podía girar para sostener la mirada herida de Hannibal y decirle: "Sí, ese vínculo, Hannibal. El que formé en la calle de Hartford Town hace casi siete años porque pensé que me ibas a lastimar, porque era joven y estaba asustado y te escuché decir que arreglarías un accidente para deshacerte de mí, porque no lo hice. Te conozco entonces No como lo hago ahora ".

Hannibal lo miró, herido.

"¿Cómo puedes soportar siquiera mirarme?", Preguntó, el susurro áspero y horrorizado, tan lleno de vergüenza que Will parpadeó contra las lágrimas. Su mano se levantó, presionando contra su pecho donde el vínculo de Hannibal yacía como una marca en contra de su alma.

"Porque me rompería el corazón", susurró Will, tragando saliva y humedeciendo sus labios. "Porque has intentado con todo lo que hay en ti para unir de nuevo nuestro potencial destrozado, tal como lo prometiste. Porque cuando estaba más vulnerable, te arrodillaste ante mí y dijiste que yo era tu razón de ser y que siempre lo sería, Hannibal ".

Hannibal estaba quieto, rígido e inmóvil como la piedra, una estatua perfecta con los ojos enrojecidos y una cara para hacer llorar a los dioses con envidia de su creación.

"Porque hay un corazón dentro de ti que late solo para mí", dijo Will, temblando pero decidido. De todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, esta vez era su turno, su oportunidad de tender la mano, su oportunidad de hacer promesas. "Porque por primera vez en mi vida , soy el tesoro de alguien".

Las lágrimas resbalaron de los ojos abiertos de Hannibal, riachuelos que se deslizaban como los dedos de un amante por su piel para agarrarse a su mandíbula.

"Yo soy tu tesoro, Hannibal".

Hannibal entreabrió la boca y dejó de mirar, como si Will fuera algo demasiado precioso para mirar, como si no mereciera mirarlo.

"Lo eres", dijo, sus ojos volviendo a los papeles en el regazo de Will. "Tú eres mi tesoro, Will. Siempre lo serás ".

Will podía sentir la presión que se avecinaba detrás de esas palabras, la certeza de la bancarrota como la tormenta sobre Marsham en la cúspide de su calor.

"Y porque me preocupo mucho por ti, voy a encontrar una forma de liberarte de lo que he hecho", dijo Hannibal, un escalofrío de puro odio hacia sí mismo corriendo a través de él. "Tienes razón, por supuesto. He dicho que siempre es tuyo elegir, Will. Encontraré la forma de asegurarme de que la elección que elijas sea realmente tuya, y no algo nacido de esta blasfemia que te he forzado a ti ".

"¿Es eso realmente lo que piensas que es?" Preguntó Will, una sonrisa suave y paciente curvando sus labios. Hannibal estaba decidido a luchar contra eso, resistiéndose al señuelo que ofrecía Will, doblando su fuerza para hundirse en el arrepentimiento porque perdonarse a sí mismo era impensable.

Pero Will fue un buen pescador. Tenía paciencia y, más aún, tenía un fuego inextinguible dentro de él que este hombre había encendido, tan ilimitado y brillante como el sol mismo.

"¿Me equivoco al pensarlo?" Susurró Hannibal, con las manos apretadas, una en la rodilla y la otra en la colmena de Winston. Había frustración e ira en su voz, pero no por Will. Nunca por Will. Solo para él y las cosas terribles que había hecho.

Ansiaba limpiar sus lágrimas, alisar sus mejillas y abrazarlo, calmarlo no como un Omega sería un Alfa, sino como un hombre haría su marido, como iguales en cariño y afecto.

"He pasado horas tratando de imaginar cómo debe ser para ti tener tal vínculo", dijo Hannibal, con su larga garganta trabajando en un trago. "Obligado a satisfacer mis caprichos, conectado a mí por algo en lo que no tienes voz o poder de romper. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a entender la menor parte de eso. Pienso en ti en ese estado, atrapado como una mariposa en exhibición y despojado de tus elecciones ... "

Él cortó, incapaz de terminar, incapaz de forzar las palabras más allá de sus labios.

"Puedo decirte cómo es", ofreció en voz baja, alisando los papeles en su regazo para mantener sus manos ocupadas. "No es tan difícil, Hannibal. Solo imagina que hay un acantilado. Es un acantilado muy alto, inclinado sobre el océano, y estás solo encima de él ".

Los ojos de Hannibal se deslizaron a su cara, su mente conjurando los altos y afilados bordes de los salvajes acantilados del norte, negros, sombríos y absolutamente hermosos. Vio a Will allí, con el viento azotado por el rosa en las mejillas, un ser salvaje mitad humano y mitad mágico y tan hermoso que podría robarle el aliento.

"Ahora imagina que cada vez que te sientas triste o asustado o solo, algo dentro de ti te impulsa hacia el borde de ese acantilado", dijo Will, su voz un ronroneo suave y tranquilo. "Cuanto más te acercas, más te asustas porque sabes que todo lo que espera es una larga caída y un final doloroso y sangriento en las rocas afiladas, pero cuanto más asustado estás, más te sientes obligado a correr hacia él, porque todo dentro de ti promete que al hacerlo encontrarás alivio de tus miedos, de tu soledad, de tu tristeza ".

Hannibal se estremeció, con las tripas apretadas por la ansiedad inspirada en esas palabras, la imagen de Will sobre el acantilado lo llenó de espantoso y escalofriante terror y terror.

"Así que sigues avanzando hacia eso, aunque sabes muy bien lo que sucede al final", dijo Will, el vínculo de repente más tangible, como si de alguna manera hubiera roto el estricto control de Hannibal de sus emociones por fin. "Durante casi siete años viví en el terror silencioso que de alguna manera lo descubrirías. Que me manipularías a través de eso. Pensé que la Naturaleza, en Su arrogante ignorancia, me había agobiado con el suicidio de la autonomía, que este lazo irrompible que tengo me instaría a lanzarme desde ese acantilado y perderme para siempre a la obediencia sin sentido de la que una vez me acusaste ".

Hannibal apartó la mirada de nuevo, incapaz de soportar la imagen de ella, apretando los dientes y su puño apretado contra su boca.

"Me hizo verme a través de tus ojos desde ese día y durante seis largos años no vi nada ", la cara de Will se tensó con dolor, los ecos del pasado eran una sombra inquieta en su corazón. "Me miraba en un espejo y veía la habitación detrás de mí, pero no a mí mismo, solo un espacio vacío donde debería estar una persona adecuada".

Hannibal se estremeció, escaldado por ella, un sollozo amortiguado escapó de sus nudillos. Cuán dolorosamente mal fue tomar todo el ingenioso humor y la valentía con los ojos abiertos, todo el corazón y la gracia desinteresada de él, todo el potencial, la esperanza y las necesidades simples de un ser humano frágil y destilarlo en la nada .

"Estaba tan asustado cuando volviste por primera vez", admitió Will con una sonrisa tranquila y triste, sus vívidos ojos azules melancólicos y suaves. "Pero luego me viste , Hannibal. Después de todo ese tiempo, finalmente me viste " .

Hannibal se estremeció, agachó la cabeza, horrorizado ante la abominable jaula que había construido alrededor de su marido, aprisionándolo a deseos y deseos que no eran los suyos, incluso ahora defendiendo a un hombre que no había hecho nada más que hacerle daño.

"Me llamaste brillante", dijo Will, y soltó una risa suave, derramando lágrimas sobre lo que no le importaba, la felicidad brillando en su sonrisa. "Me llevaste a pescar y me besaste como si fuera algo tan raro y perfecto ... me hiciste creer que era verdad".

"Es cierto", dijo Hannibal, tomando aliento que le dolía en el pecho. "Cada palabra es verdad".

"Lo sé", dijo Will, sintiendo un hilo de dolor a través de su vínculo, el control de Hannibal se aflojó solo una fracción más. "Sé que hablaste la verdad porque eso es lo que mi vínculo con ti hace, Hannibal. Tu placer, tu felicidad, tus preocupaciones, los siento con todas sus fuerzas. Eso es lo que hace. Eso es todo lo que hace ".

Le tomó un momento largo y doloroso a Hannibal levantar su rostro, para que él encontrara los ojos de Will, una pequeña chispa de esperanza iluminando un brillo dorado en su interior.

"Me llevó un tiempo reflexionar tranquilamente, lo cual tuve bastante en mi carrera loca para evitar que hicieras algo precisamente así de impulsivo", dijo Will, mirando de manera significativa los papeles en su regazo, "pero llegué a la conclusión de que nunca ha habido un momento en que el vínculo que he formado contigo me haya influido para tomar medidas o tomar decisiones en contra de mis propios deseos. El acantilado del que estaba tan asustado no era más que mis propias reservas e incertidumbres; reservas e incertidumbres que descansa a diario con sus devotos afectos ".

Hannibal se humedeció el labio inferior, limpiándose la cara otra vez, su otra mano moviéndose en la colmena de Winston, buscando consuelo. Will contrarrestó su malestar con calma, permitiendo que la ansiedad, el horror y el dolor en el vínculo de Hannibal lo atravesaran, tratando de sacárselo como el veneno de una herida y expulsarlo de ambos. Lo hizo con un propósito deliberado, probando su capacidad para usar el vínculo en beneficio mutuo y calmar a su esposo para que pudieran resolverlo. No fue un pequeño triunfo para él ver cómo los hombros de Hannibal se aflojaban, ver la rigidez de sus facciones, saber que era mucho más posible de lo que ninguno de los dos había permitido.

"Considera esto, Hannibal," murmuró Will, sus lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas, sal brillando en su piel como un destello de polvo de estrellas. "Cuando Winston corrió y yo lo perseguí, ¿no deseabas con todo lo que llevas dentro que detuvieras? ¿Que te haría caso?

Hannibal frunció el ceño, luchando contra la tranquila y suave razón de Will.

"Cuando huí a la casa de Hobbs contigo gritándome, ¿crees que no me hubieras detenido en seco si el vínculo funciona como crees? ¿Incluso sin que lo sepas? Will ofreció, viendo cómo se hacía realidad la comprensión. "¿Fuiste capaz de controlarme de la forma más leve a través de mi vínculo contigo, Hannibal, dudo mucho que te hubieras abofeteado con un pescado o amenazado con una mesa de marquetería ".

A Hannibal le brindó una sonrisa triste y triste, reacia y suave. Finalmente pudo encontrar los ojos de Will, el esfuerzo hercúleo.

"¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?" Susurró Hannibal, su control sobre sus emociones se deslizó aún más, la angustia sobre el horror y se cubrió con la firme determinación de hacer las cosas bien. Will lo tomó todo, dispuesto a vadear la oscuridad para encontrar la luz que sabía que le esperaba. "Esto era lo que querías decirme, ¿no? ¿De qué temías hablar?

Will asintió con la cabeza, acariciando distraídamente los papeles, jugueteando con una esquina doblada mientras pensaba.

"Sí, lo era. Y me alejé de ti por las mismas razones por las que redactaste estos horribles documentos, Hannibal, "admitió. "Porque yo, como tú, soy propenso a tomar decisiones apresuradas e intentar arreglar las cosas por mi cuenta. Somos dos criaturas tercas al respecto, Lord Clarges ".

Sus ojos grandes y expresivos sostenían los de Hannibal, un mundo de comprensión y gran afecto en cada titilante destello.

"Lo hice porque me preocupaba que pudieras sufrir por mi falta", dijo, con demasiado que perder para atender a la timidez, demasiado en juego para alejarse ahora. "Lo hice porque me di cuenta de que me preocupaba demasiado por atraparte donde no puedes estar completo".

Hannibal se sacudió como si lo abofeteara, su cabeza volteó hacia el fuego, la pena se alzó entre ellos que no era toda suya, no del todo.

"Pero me parece que soy codicioso", susurró Will, deseando que Hannibal lo mirara, recompensado con la lenta vuelta de su cabeza y la penetrante intensidad de su mirada. "Soy egoísta, tan egoísta como un Alfa, Hannibal. Me pregunté si estaba dispuesto a sacrificar tu felicidad futura por la mía y cuando sentí que descubrías el vínculo, obtuve mi respuesta ".

Hannibal contuvo el aliento, su corazón latía tan fuerte en su pecho que casi lo ensordecía, cada fibra en su ser sintonía con las palabras de su marido.

" Estoy dispuesto, Hannibal", dijo Will, gentil reproche en la curva de su sonrisa triste. "Cuando me enfrento con la idea de separarme de ti, soy más egoísta que cualquier Alfa que haya vivido alguna vez".

"Will ..." Susurró Hannibal, el doloroso anhelo de su corazón destilado en un solo nombre que dibujó los límites de su alegría. Will, un partido tan adecuado para él que ningún otro podría compararlo.

"Es mío elegir, Hannibal", dijo Will, cada línea de su cuerpo suave, fácil, acogedora, receptiva, sin influencia de su vínculo unilateral, sino simplemente de él, simplemente su amoroso y bello corazón. "Elegí darnos la oportunidad de ser una familia. Elegí desbloquear esa puerta y compartir mi calor contigo. Elegí venir a ti en este momento. Así como elijo sentarme aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario para hacerte entender que no permitiré que lo que ha sucedido en el pasado vuelva y me hiera una vez más. Me niego a darle ese poder, Hannibal. Simplemente no lo toleraré ".

Un largo silencio cayó roto solo por el suave chasquido y el estallido de los troncos que ardían en la chimenea.

"¿Cómo voy a vivir sabiendo lo que te he hecho?", Preguntó finalmente Hannibal, con un corazón roto que bordeaba una súplica. "¿Que cuando tomes tu decisión y encuentras a alguien que se lo merece, nunca podrás unirte a ellos debido a mis acciones?"

"De la misma manera viviré sabiendo que nunca tendré hijos debido a las decisiones que tomé, y ellos fueron mis elecciones, Hannibal", dijo Will, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera hablar. "No estoy excusando lo que sucedió. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si lo estoy perdonando; No sabría cómo comenzar. Pero no puedo cambiar lo que sucedió y lo he aceptado, Hannibal. Es parte de mí ahora, para bien o para mal ".

Hannibal lo miró, un mundo de preguntas en sus ojos ambarinos, sus fuertes manos temblando, toda su fuerza Alpha sacudida hasta sus cimientos por una Omega solitaria con límpidos ojos azules y una profundidad de comprensión que nunca esperó y nunca se mereció.

"Te dijo antes que hay cosas que no se pueden reparar, Hannibal. No hay marcha atrás y el tiempo no se revierte ", le recordó Will. "Las tazas de té siguen rotas, las palabras siguen siendo habladas, y todos viven con las consecuencias que deben. Viviremos con estas consecuencias porque ambos estamos hechos de cosas más fuertes que una taza de té ".

Hannibal lo miró con una devoción tan profunda que los ojos de Will se empañaron de nuevo, un temblor recorrió su esbelto cuerpo, su futuro pendía de un hilo, temblaba en el borde de un cuchillo esperando ser cortado en dos.

"¿Todavía te ves a través de mis ojos, Will?" Preguntó Hannibal, las palabras apenas se escucharon sobre el crepitar del fuego.

"Sí", susurró Will, respirando profundamente. "Sí, Hannibal. Me veo como me ves a mí, cada uno de mí es el tesoro que acumulas ".

Se puso de pie, papeles en mano, y se dirigió al fuego. Agachándose, recogió la primera sábana y la llevó a las llamas, murmurando: "Me veo en tu deleite cuando me miras".

Él recogió el siguiente, un decreto que establecía una anualidad obscenamente generosa en Will por el resto de su vida.

"Me veo en la forma en que sonríes cuando me encuentras listo", susurró, y lo envió flotando en el fuego de lamer. "Cuando me siento más fea y vulnerable, me veo transformado mientras susurras con temor de que soy hermosa".

Cogió otra sábana, las llamas brillaban cada vez más mientras consumía el pesado papel.

"Me veo como alguien que te inspira para ser alguien que nunca soñé que podría existir, solo por mi bien", dijo Will, comprometiendo otra pared entre ellos a cenizas. "Soy conocido y apreciado desde las puntas de mis rizos hasta el rizo de los dedos de los pies, Hannibal. Algo que incluso mi imaginación nunca se atrevió a esperar ".

Otra página, y otra, línea tras línea, parcelando los bienes mundanos de Hannibal por la felicidad que esperaba darle a Will en lugar de él mismo.

"Me veo a mí mismo como te veo, Hannibal", dijo, mirándolo, el gran anhelo en los ojos de Hannibal casi lo deshace. "Atormentados por un pasado, no tenemos forma de cambiar, pero estamos decididos a sufrir en silencio, decididos a perdonar a los que más apreciamos".

"Será..."

"Somos finitos en carne pero de espíritu ilimitado, heridos pero elevándonos por encima de él", le dijo Will, entregando otro pedazo de papel a su fiera muerte. "Somos tercos, orgullosos y defectuosos, pero lo estamos intentando , Hannibal. Puede que no lo hayamos hecho bien la primera vez, pero no hay razón para que dejemos de intentarlo ".

Con calma dio el último papel al fuego, la carta de Hannibal al abuelo solicitando su permiso para disolver su sindicato sobre la base de daños personales y emocionales irreparables, indicando que Hannibal no era apto para continuar como el marido de Will.

"Somos iguales, tú y yo", murmuró Will, mirando el fuego comérselo todo, deseando poder borrar fácilmente las barreras que los separaban. "Cuando hay algún problema en el que tenemos la culpa, nos movemos para minimizar el daño a aquellos que más nos importan. Es muy fácil para nosotros olvidarnos de que aquellos a los que buscamos proteger pueden verse perjudicados en mayor medida por nuestra decisión de no involucrarlos ".

Se volvió y fijó sus ojos azules en Hannibal y dijo: "Elegí no hablar del vínculo, primero por miedo y luego por esperanza. Espero que en lo más profundo de mi calor lo que sentimos el uno por el otro de alguna manera lo supere. Cuando no lo hizo, mantuve mi silencio fuera de mi deseo de perdonarte, Aníbal, justo como deseas evitarme. Pero no deseo que me perdonen, y se me ocurrió que tampoco querrían ser perdonados.

Se levantó, una sombra sólida enmarcada por la luz del fuego mientras se movía para tomar la mano de Hannibal. El toque fue gentil, tan reverente como Hannibal había sido con Will.

"Soy rico en tesoros contigo", dijo Will, susurrándole esas palabras que había pronunciado en la calidez de su cama, cuando habían sido atadas por mucho más que un simple nudo de carne. "Si cada fortuna que tengo al revés, podría soportar el dolor si solo te tengo cerca de mí".

Hannibal apretó con fuerza los suyos, un temblor de reacción, una respuesta reflexiva que precedió al aumento de las lágrimas en sus ojos color ámbar. Su gran cuerpo se estremeció con la fuerza de sus emociones cuando acercó la mano de Will a sus labios, sosteniéndola rápidamente entre los suyos para depositar cálidos besos en sus nudillos, para presionarla contra su cara donde las lágrimas rodaban calientes contra la piel de Will.

"No necesito ningún vínculo para completarme", susurró Will, acariciando su cabello, los suaves mechones plumosos y finos contra sus dedos suaves. "Por mi propia realización, te conozco, Hannibal Lecter".

Esos ojos ambarinos se clavaron en los suyos, brillantes y llenos mientras Will decía: "Y contigo estoy completo".

Hannibal se levantó de la silla en un torbellino de olor y calor y dolor desesperado y dolorido, arrastrando a Will medio de pie con la fuerza de su afecto.

"Prométeme que nunca me lo perdonarás", le rogó, apretando a Will con la frenética urgencia de un hombre que está seguro de que perderá todo lo que aprecia. "Júrame, Will, que nunca me permitirás olvidar lo que te he hecho".

"Nunca haría tal promesa", le dijo Will, amasando su nuca, sus fuertes brazos con la misma fuerza. Su alivio lo dejó temblando, temblando con la tensión liberada. Había contado con la fuerza de los sentimientos de Hannibal por él y no se había decepcionado. No fue lo último, pero fue lo peor, y se aferraron mucho más fuerte por casi ser destrozados.

"No cuando sé que nunca te lo perdonarás, Hannibal", dijo Will, el vacío que lo había vencido en su camino de regreso ahora se llenó con su pareja, como debería ser. "No hay castigo o retribución con la que pueda soñar que compita con lo que te infliges a mí mismo por mi bien, y no tengo ningún interés en tu sufrimiento. Solo en tu felicidad ".

Retrocedió lo suficiente como para llevar su mano a descansar en la mejilla de Hannibal, la sombra de su corazón fue ahuyentada por el cuidado y la devoción tan evidente en la expresión de su marido.

"La vida nunca es justa, y rara vez lo que hemos ganado, pero preferiría prometerte que te perdonaré que jurar una promesa que sé que no puedo cumplir", susurró, alisando las lágrimas de Hannibal por fin. Inclinó la cabeza y besó la esquina de los ojos de Hannibal, la delicada piel suave bajo sus labios, otra lágrima cálida trazando la costura de su boca. Lo besó, el sabor salado perdió a la dulzura de su significado. Besó sus párpados cerrados y las altas laderas de sus mejillas, una y otra vez, hasta que Hannibal se calmó en sus brazos, cálido y sólido y tranquilo por sus suaves atenciones.

"El espejo ya no está vacío, Hannibal. Me veo a través de tus ojos y veo que hay alguien hermoso e irremplazable que me mira ", susurró Will, besando su frente y la punta de su nariz, besando las comisuras de su boca y finalmente descansando contra él, acariciándolo, necesitando tocarlo "No me empujes de vuelta a la desolación que conocí antes de tu regreso. Mantén tu palabra y ayúdame a recuperar nuestro potencial destrozado nuevamente ".

"Si me toma el resto de mi vida, nunca dejaré de intentarlo", suspiró Hannibal, apoyando su frente en la de Will, sus manos alisando la espalda de Will, su agarre no menos fuerte, pero gentil y amoroso. "Siempre es tuyo elegir, Will".

El vínculo se hinchó dentro de él como un segundo latido del corazón al ritmo de Will, cada reverberación más fuerte que la anterior. Era el dulce sonido de un vals propio, la música de un amor exclusivamente suyo, la armonía afinada solo para sus oídos.

Los párpados de Will bajaron, sus ojos azules casi negros bajo la curva de sus pestañas. Él atrajo la fuerza del afecto de Hannibal a su alrededor como un escudo, envolviéndose en él, sumergiéndose profundamente sin reservas. El beso que apretó contra los labios de Hannibal sabía a victoria, a una batalla dura y ganada, y reclamó su premio con un ronroneo suave y persuasivo medio sofocado contra los firmes labios de Hannibal. Hannibal lo respondió con un chismorreo estruendoso, el Alfa en él se levantó para escuchar la llamada de la Omega a la que pertenecía.

“Quiero que , Hannibal,” ¿Va respirado, ahuecando su rostro para besar sin aliento, necesitando para devolver la fuerza de sus sentimientos en su totalidad, para mostrarle que aunque no todo fue perdonado ni olvidado, no fue suficiente para estar en la manera de lo que compartieron. "Con toda tu ternura y fuerza y tus esfuerzos fervientes, te quiero a ti ".

Demuéstrame que también me quieres ...

Hannibal lo sintió, lo sintió; no necesitaba ningún vínculo para contarle, ninguna conexión mística para darle una idea del corazón de Will. Otros amaban completamente sin eso, y él se encargaría de que Will nunca sufriera la falta, de que fuera amado tan a fondo y tan profundamente que no tuviera tiempo de preguntarse qué podría haber sido si se hubieran reunido como la Naturaleza pretendía y no como la los males del hombre habían determinado.

Alimentarían su pequeña llama hasta que se convirtiera en un infierno furioso, fusionándolos de una manera en que un vínculo nunca podría. ¿Qué esperanza tenía algo tan rutinario cuando se enfrentaban a lo que habían resistido? ¿Qué podría ofrecer si lo que compartían hubiera sido templado, golpeado y plegado como una armadura para una guerra? Se tenían el uno al otro, imperfecto, pero tratando de superar sus obstáculos una y otra vez y negándose, siempre negándose, a ser salvados.

Cuando se trata de amar y ser amado, siempre valdrá la pena el costo.

"Soy tuyo", susurró Hannibal, devolviendo los besos de Will con calor creciente, medio miedo de tocarlo, seguro de que desaparecería como el humo, alejado de su alcance durante la larga y solitaria etapa de su vida. "Solo los dioses saben por qué me querrías, pero soy enteramente tuyo, Will ..."

Abrió los ojos, volviendo la cara contra la mano de Will para acariciar su muñeca, olfateando la delicada red de venas azules debajo de la tierna superficie de su piel.

"Soy tuyo para elegir", respiró, besando el suave latido de su pulso, girando para presionar otra luz, besando la otra muñeca, "Soy tuyo para mandar, para hacer con lo que quieras".

Frotó su nariz contra la de Will, acunándolo, saboreando la presión de las cálidas y firmes manos de Will contra sus mejillas.

"Me arrodillaría a tus pies todos los días de nuestras vidas y daría gracias a los dioses por ser bendecidos contigo", dijo, su boca rozando la de Will con cada suave movimiento de sus labios. "El único infierno que puedo imaginar es una vida sin ti, Will. Qué vacío y sin sentido sería ... "

Besó los labios carnosos de Will, un roce de bocas desnudas, aliento exhalado, dulce con la promesa de lo que podría ser.

De lo que realmente fue

"Cualquier cosa que puedas pedirme, lo haría solo por el placer de tu sonrisa", susurró Hannibal, los párpados ondeando cuando la punta de la lengua de Will trazó la curva regordeta de su labio inferior. "Córtame, y yo sangro el azul de tus ojos a la luz de la luna. Mira en la tela de mi alma y encontrarás tu nombre marcado allí. Escucha mi corazón y oirás su ritmo golpear tu nombre ".

"Hannibal", susurró Will, besándolo una y otra vez, con las manos bajando por sus hombros para agarrar el firme músculo de sus brazos, su corazón cantando en su pecho.

"Soy tuyo", dijo Hannibal nuevamente, ferozmente, con insistencia. "Juro por todos los dioses, Will, soy tuyo y solo tuyo; si no para siempre, entonces mientras me tengas ".

Will entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de Hannibal y le dio un suave tirón, hundiéndose en el suelo juntos ante el fuego, las bocas enredadas y los cuerpos temblando. Winston gimió y se retiró a la puerta de la biblioteca, sin que ninguno de los dos lo marcara. No había espacio para prestar atención cuando cada toque era un milagro venerado por su bienvenida.

\- Will no sintió el suave tejido de la alfombra hecha a mano debajo de él, ni el dolor de los moretones aún sensibles por la pasión de su calor. Todo lo que sintió fue la calidez de Hannibal contra él, la suave ráfaga de su aliento caliente, la suave urgencia de las manos que lo tocaban mientras se sentaban en un revoltijo de piernas largas y ropa tensa.

Encontró el pañuelo al cuello de Hannibal y lo tiró, desatornillándolo para liberarlo. No hubo dudas en la manera en que empujó su nariz debajo de la mandíbula de Hannibal, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma de Alpha de su compañero, una mano se enroscó alrededor de la nuca de Hannibal para sostenerlo rápido.

Hannibal resopló suavemente, con la aprobación pesada en el profundo estruendo, incluso mientras se quitaba el pañuelo de Will, a su vez. El cielo era el aroma que le llegaba, caliente, dulce y maduro con una fertilidad que no se había desvanecido desde el calor de Will. Él inclinó la cabeza, mostrando más de su garganta por el olor suave de Will, llenando cada sentido con la perfección de su compañero.

La urgencia del calor y la rutina habían saciado sus cuerpos, pero este olor lento y lánguido alimentaba ansias mucho más profundas que eso. Había un sabor para cada uno de los otros, una mezcla sutil de sus aromas que era embriagador. Lo saborearon con besos lentos y persistentes, lo atravesaron con los dientes y la lengua para sentirlo estallar en ansiosos pulmones. Era el aroma de Alpha y Omega uno hecho, el perfume de la familia y la fragancia del hogar que casi habían perdido para los dos.

Will levantó la barbilla y se volvió, ofreciéndole el otro lado de su larga garganta donde yacía la marca. Los labios de Hannibal rozaron sobre él, gentil contra su curación de la piel, pero el roce de sus afilados colmillos Alfa era inconfundible y Will se estremeció, susurrándole un suave aliento.

Tuvo una fugaz y fugaz idea de cerrar la puerta con llave o irse a cualquiera de sus habitaciones, donde había camas muy cómodas listas para sostenerlas, pero los dedos largos de Hannibal se deslizaron bajo el grueso material de su chaqueta para arrancar los botones de su chaleco. rápidamente abandonó tal noción. Lo último que deseaba en este momento era alejarse del toque de búsqueda de Hannibal, del suave hambre en los besos que llovían en su cuello.

El chaleco se abrió con el botón final y Hannibal se inclinó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para quitarle la chaqueta y el chaleco, sus ojos color ámbar se fijaron en los de Will. En el momento en que sus brazos estuvieron libres, Will ahuecó su rostro, inclinándose hacia delante para besarlo de nuevo, el lento movimiento de la lengua contra la lengua, creando una calidez dentro de él a la que su calor no podía sostener una vela. Cada deslizamiento de labios era un homenaje, cada ligero toque de dientes afilados era una oración, cada gentil aspiración silenciosa de adoración que se devolvía con fervor.

"Will", susurró Hannibal, ahuecando el muslo con cordones que de alguna manera había trabajado sobre su cadera, el cambio y el tirón de sus cuerpos acercándolos lo más cerca que permitía estar sentado. Él rastreó el músculo debajo del fino material de los pantalones de Will, sintiendo cómo se movía y se apretaba mientras su mano se deslizaba para descansar en la cadera de Will.

Respiró su nombre una y otra vez, permitiendo que Will le quitara el chaleco. Su reloj de bolsillo se deslizó hacia el piso, la cadena y la cinta de la liga de Will brillaban contra el oscuro tejido de la alfombra. Una risa suave de risa se escapó de Will cuando lo vio, pero la risa se convirtió rápidamente en un jadeo cuando Hannibal enmarcaba su esbelta cintura con ambas manos, deslizando la camisa por sus pantalones.

"Bésame", susurró Hannibal, ronco y urgente. Tanteó a ciegas para tirar de la bota de Will, luchando por sacar el ajustado cuero de su largo pie.

La boca de Will tocó la suya en un beso burlón y ligero, incluso cuando sus largos dedos rápidamente desabrocharon los botones de la camisa de Hannibal. Apretó las palmas de sus manos contra el amplio pecho de su marido, doblando sus dedos en el cabello grueso y crujiente espolvoreado con plata. Llevó sus manos a los anchos hombros de Hannibal, deslizando la fina camisa por sus brazos y fuera. Hannibal lo colocó donde se metió en los pantalones y lo soltó, tirándolo en un montón con la otra ropa.

"Debería llevarte arriba," dijo, respirándola contra los labios de Will, buscando más de esos besos ligeros y burlones.

"No en este estado", Will susurró, inclinándose sobre sus manos para doblar su rodilla, con las cejas levantadas.

Hannibal sonrió, obedeciendo la petición silenciosa. Alcanzó la otra bota de Will y se la quitó, arrojándola a favor de agarrar el talón de Will. Le dio forma al esbelto tobillo de Will con sus manos, deslizando el duro músculo de su pantorrilla hasta el dobladillo de sus pantalones.

"Has dejado caer tu armadura, Hannibal", dijo Will, echando un vistazo a la cinta de la liga en el suelo. "Ten cuidado con lo que puedas encontrar acechándote".

"Una muerte alegre y más alegre a la que cualquier hombre tiene derecho", murmuró Hannibal, inclinándose para besar la rodilla de Will, su mano deslizándose por la parte interna del muslo de Will para ahuecar su pierna, apretando la firmeza de su muslo solo para sentir el peso sólido de él . "Con mi última visión en la tierra, la de las rodillas más perfectas del mundo".

Tiró de la pierna de Will sobre su cadera, soltando su muslo para encontrar las ataduras de sus pantalones. Las colas sueltas de la camisa de Will se cubrieron para protegerlo cuando los botones se deshicieron, la suave tela de su ropa interior lo mantuvo modestamente cubierto.

Rápidamente se deshizo de ambos, su esposo se desenrolló de él para sacarse los pantalones y la ropa interior de Will. La siesta de la alfombra le hacía cosquillas en la espalda firme y Will se movió, tirando de la cola de su camisa debajo de él.

Hannibal tiró las cosas de Will para aterrizar con los demás y dio media vuelta, su boca se partió en un jadeo mientras miraba fijamente a su compañero, sus medias blancas marcadas contra la perlada extensión de sus muslos, sus lisas cintas ligueras negras atadas firmemente a sus rodillas, su camisa medio deshilachada arrojando sombras sobre su esbelto vientre.

"Dioses en el cielo", dijo Hannibal, con voz ronca de deseo, crudo con su necesidad de amar a Will con todo en él. "Tus rodillas no son indicativas de lo peligroso que realmente eres, Will".

"Entonces me esforzaré por no herirte, Hannibal", ofreció Will, doblando la rodilla para desatar la liga negra justo por encima de la forma de su pierna.

Hannibal mantuvo su mano, alisando sus dedos sobre la cinta.

"Déjalos", dijo, con un rubor calentando sus altas mejillas ante la sugerencia. "Herirme, Will. No hay dolor demasiado grande como para no sufrirlo por tu toque ".

Will se sonrojó, pero hizo lo que Hannibal deseaba y dejó sus medias en su lugar, temblando cuando las manos sensibles de su esposo se deslizaron sobre sus rodillas en breve aprecio. El fuego estaba tibio a su espalda cuando Hannibal se apartó, solo lo suficiente como para quitarse la ropa, dejando los pantalones en su lugar por si acaso Will no deseara más.

Siempre fue su elección, y en una vida carente de tal lujo, Will se aferró a la seguridad de esa promesa con cada detalle de su corazón, amando a Hannibal aún más por su sinceridad.

Hannibal se quitó la manta de brocado decorativa de la parte posterior del sofá y se giró para arrojar fácilmente a Will en sus brazos, con la música ronca y sorprendida de su compañero en los oídos.

"Cierto alguien nunca me perdonaría por voltearse sobre las alfombras", susurró, sosteniendo a Will en su regazo mientras extendía la manta frente al fuego, la deliciosa parte trasera de su pareja un peso firme contra su dolorida ingle.

"No preguntaré quién", susurró Will, besándolo de modo que Hannibal se olvidó de lo que estaba pasando, sus manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Will en una exploración sobrecogedora. Su risa era ronca y medio gemido cuando Will ronroneó, "Por temor a que perdamos nuestra oportunidad".

"No creo que ni siquiera mis parientes entrometidos puedan hacer mella en mi aprecio por ti hace un momento, Will", dijo Hannibal, sentándose en la manta para tender a Will ante él, sus rizos oscuros un derrame de tinta contra la manta, su cuerpo esbelto y robusto, una obra maestra de belleza flexible envuelta en una blusa delgada y vestida con medias de nieve. "Pensar en lo cerca que he estado de perderte, Will. Muchas veces, por muchas razones ..."

"No me has perdido, Hannibal", susurró Will. "Estoy aquí, justo donde pertenezco".

Will le sonrió y abrió los brazos en una invitación tácita. El amor que brillaba en los ojos de Hannibal trajo lágrimas al suyo y atrajo a su esposo hacia él, hacia el fuerte círculo de su abrazo, firme contra el cuerpo que encontró tan perfecto en todos los sentidos, en lo profundo del corazón que había preparado este tierno lugar durante toda su vida, esperando tan ansiosamente a la persona adecuada para encajar.

Y esa persona era Hannibal; su marido defectuoso pero serio que pasaría cada momento despierto en la búsqueda incesante de la felicidad de Will, simplemente porque le importaba.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Preguntó Hannibal, colocándose a su lado con gracia leonina, su codo apoyado y su mejilla apoyada en su mano mientras miraba a Will. Pasó su otra mano sobre la larga columna de la garganta de Will, encontrando el chapuzón de su clavícula para acariciar la suave piel allí.

"Qué contento estoy de haber dado la vuelta al carruaje", respondió Will, suspirando cuando la mano de Hannibal se curvó contra su garganta, cálida, pesada y amorosa. Giró la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a su marido antes de tirar de la mano de Hannibal desde su garganta hasta su boca. Besó la piel salada de su palma y besó cada una de las callosas yemas de los dedos, sonriendo cuando Hannibal no pudo resistir la tentación de seguir los labios húmedos de Will al hacerlo. "Qué contento estoy de poder ser lo suficientemente sensato para los dos y estamos aquí ahora, a pesar de las rodillas peligrosas y los parientes entrometidos".

Hannibal se rió entre dientes, arrastrando sus dedos por la mejilla de Will para acariciar su mandíbula. Se inclinó sobre él, capturando la boca de Will en otro beso que se hizo más profundo.

"¿Cómo siempre termina eso cuando me dispongo a rescatarte?", Dijo Hannibal, deslizando los dedos por la garganta de Will para extenderse sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho, presionando donde su corazón bombeaba un suave ritmo contra su palma, "terminas" hasta rescatarme, en cambio? "

"Supongo que solo tienes suerte", sugirió Will, moviendo ligeramente la mano de Hannibal apenas un pequeño trecho debajo de su camisa abierta para recostarse en la suave curva de su pecho. "Nosotros dos somos".

"¿No somos justos?", Estuvo de acuerdo Hannibal, ahuecando el pequeño montículo del pecho de Will con el calor de su mano, su boca susurrando besos sobre la terquedad de la barbilla de Will, sobre la plenitud de su labio inferior, hasta la punta de su adorable nariz

Will cubrió la mano de Hannibal con la suya, aplanándola contra el pico tierno de su pezón, el material de su camisa una barrera sedosa entre su mano y el calor de Hannibal.

"Cada vez que te toco es como la primera vez", ronroneó Hannibal, pasando el pulgar sobre el pezón de Will hasta que se apretó, un duro guijarro de exquisito color rosa suplicando labios y lengua para adorarlo. Pero besó los labios de Will en su lugar, provocando ese punto rígido con lentos barridos de su pulgar, atrapándolo en una suave pizca que hizo que la espalda de Will se arqueara, las caderas inclinadas en señal de invitación. "Cada centímetro de ti es un misterio que resuelvo de nuevo, cada vez recompensado en exceso del tiempo anterior".

Will atrapó el labio inferior de Hannibal entre sus dientes, chupando suavemente, mordisqueando su camino en un beso más profundo para sentir el tacto resbaladizo y aterciopelado de su lengua. El tirón lento y metódico de su pezón se disparó directo a su ingle, su carne firme se levantó contra su vientre, esforzándose por tocarla. El susurro de la tela sobre su piel sensible era una provocación de sensación, demasiado ligera para hacer algo más que avivar el fuego.

Hannibal le dio a Will un tirón final y besó su camino por su garganta, moviéndose para deshacer los botones restantes en la camisa de Will. La oscuridad rojiza de sus grandes pezones que sujetaban el material de su fina camisa era demasiada tentación y Hannibal sacó su lengua para enrollarse alrededor de un punto hinchado.

Chupaba a Will a través de la tela, exponiendo más y más de su esbelto cuerpo cuando los botones se deshacían. Will se mordió el labio, sus ojos medio cerrados se fijaron en la vista de Hannibal, prestando una atención entusiasta a su carne. El gesto de su boca fue casi doloroso por el placer que le produjo, cada roce de la lengua de Hannibal lo engatusó con una exquisita dureza. Hannibal lo mordió muy suavemente, rastrillando el material de la camisa con sus afilados dientes para desnudar su húmeda piel al aire fresco.

El frío repentino fue contrarrestado por la boca caliente y húmeda que se cerró sobre él y Will gimió, líquido de placer, amasando la nuca de Hannibal para animarlo a continuar. Su aliento salió en un jadeo tartamudo cuando el último botón se deshizo y los dedos de Hannibal rozaron levemente sobre los planos revoloteantes de su vientre.

"Siempre eres tan cuidadoso conmigo", respiró, tirando del pelo de Hannibal para levantar la cabeza para otro beso, cubriéndose con fuerza y peso alfa. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Hannibal, alisó su piel y lo acarició, trazando los ásperos lugares donde sus uñas habían marcado profundamente, testimonio de la pasión que Hannibal podía despertar en él. "Me temo que no soy tan cuidadoso contigo".

"Cualquier dolor vale la pena", le recordó Hannibal, cerrando los ojos cuando Will deslizó sus manos sobre sus costados, deslizando los dedos por debajo de la cintura floja de sus pantalones. Siseó sorprendido cuando Will le clavó las uñas en la espalda, lo ahuecó con fuerza y sonrió cuando sus ojos color ámbar se abrieron de par en par.

Will acarició el aguijón, abriéndose para los hambrientos besos de su marido. Dio a la espalda de Hannibal otro vigoroso apretón y se frotó las manos por la parte baja de la espalda. Su esposo estaba sedoso y cálido contra él, estableciéndose contra Will con un ronroneo gutural que roncaba a través de su amplio pecho. Will frunció los dedos en la zanja de la columna vertebral de Hannibal, un suave gemido se escapó de él para recordar vívidamente la poderosa flexión y desplazamiento del cuerpo de su marido surgiendo en él.

Hannibal tragó su gemido, lamiendo la boca de Will con su lengua, estremeciéndose cuando los dedos de Will lucharon contra las ataduras en sus pantalones con repentina urgencia. Se movió, tratando de hacer espacio sin perder la boca dulce de Will en el proceso. Un tirón demasiado apresurado rompió las sujeciones, y el botón saltó sobre la alfombra para que el personal se lo preguntara más tarde.

Pero por ahora, a Hannibal no le importaba. En el momento en que hubo espacio suficiente, Will desenfundó las sujeciones de su ropa interior y se lo puso sobre sus delgadas caderas.

Hubo un gran placer Omegan en ver a Hannibal atrás para quitarse la tela ofensiva, al observar la hermosa y flexible fuerza de su cuerpo leonado mientras se movía. Will se recostó, jadeando y sorprendido por la fuerza de sus propios deseos cuando Hannibal se acercó a él a la luz del fuego, una peligrosa bestia con pesados colmillos y una boca hambrienta ansiosa por devorarlo.

Hannibal se arrodilló entre los pies de Will, mirándolo fijamente durante un largo y absorbido momento. Will estaba sonrojado y despeinado, su camisa extendida debajo de él y aferrándose a sus bíceps bien formados. Sus pequeños pechos se movían con cada respiración, sus grandes puntas apretadas y tensas. La forma en que su delgada cintura se sumergía en la ligera curva de sus caderas, enmarcando la dura longitud de su sexo, era casi lo suficiente para liberarlo por completo.

"Hannibal", susurró Will, deslizando sus piernas contra las caderas de Hannibal, las sedosas medias rozando contra él despertando un pulso sensible en su sexo pesado.

Will inclinó la cabeza, una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando Hannibal lo agarró por la pantorrilla y le besó la rodilla, frotando su mejilla a lo largo del suave material de su media y más alto, colocando besos en el muslo de Will.

Los ojos de Will se agitaron casi cerrados y su aliento lo dejó en un suspiro profundo y deleitado cuando Hannibal abrió más sus piernas, su aliento caliente fluyendo sobre la piel de Will. El derrame contra su estrecho saco y su pequeña hendidura lo hizo estremecerse, sus manos apretadas en puños. Hannibal se enroscó entre sus piernas y lo besó allí en esos labios pequeños y llenos, hinchados por el deseo y velando el fuerte calor de él.

Su esposo no debía ser negado. Suavemente, con cauteloso cuidado por el peaje que el calor de Will había tomado sobre él, Hannibal se burló de su camino dentro del cuerpo de Will, su lengüeta lamiendo una pequeña advertencia de lo que seguramente seguiría. Él amamantó y sondeó el calor del cuerpo de Will sin pensar más allá de darle placer, lamiendo su pequeño y alto saco con besos mientras se deleitaba con el sabor dulce y carnoso del cuerpo apretado de su pareja.

Will se estiró bajo su toque, disfrutando de él, sin darse cuenta cuando su propio aliento se convirtió en suaves y roncos llantos. Quería cerrar los ojos y saborearlo, pero estaba ansioso por ver a Hannibal abriéndose camino hacia arriba, codicioso por el destello de los ojos color ámbar que atraparon y sostuvieron los suyos mientras Hannibal arrastraba la lengua por el tramo tembloroso del ansioso sexo de Will, un rastro de sensación que era eléctrico en su intensidad.

Él sacudió sus caderas en un estímulo inquieto, preparado y listo y necesitando a su esposo. Podía ver por el estado hinchado y goteante de él que Hannibal también lo necesitaba a cambio, y deseaba darle a su esposo el mismo placer que sentía.

Pero Hannibal se lo tragó con un movimiento fluido y experimentado, y Will gritó, todo pensamiento racional perdido para el exquisito deleite de estar envuelto en un calor apretado y húmedo. Las fuertes manos de Hannibal le ahuecaron la espalda, lo levantaron y lo controlaron moviéndose con dificultad mientras él tomaba ritmo, se estiraba y se lanzaba a un ritmo que Will no pudo resistir.

Él se arqueó con fuerza, las manchas bailaban ante sus ojos abiertos mientras se estiraba en un arco de placer sin aliento. Se rompió como una herida de cuerdas demasiado apretada, cada nervio en su cuerpo disparando con la fuerza de su liberación. Sollozó, empujando contra la boca sucia de Hannibal hasta que no le quedó nada por dar. Se dejó caer sobre la manta, temblando y agotado, soltando con retraso el puño de sus muslos alrededor de la cabeza de su marido.

Hannibal era reacio a detenerse. Siguió amamantando hasta que Will estuvo blando y se retorció en señal de protesta antes de finalmente dejarlo deslizarse libremente.

Will estaba caliente y cediendo cuando Hannibal se deslizó sobre él, se dobló a su alrededor y se sujetó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Se sentía pequeño y delicado debajo de él, un tesoro codiciado y protegido destinado a ser besado con ternura y deleite. A su vez acunó a su esposo, los muslos se abrieron al primer beso húmedo de la cabeza hinchada de Hannibal contra su hendidura.

Hannibal se arqueó sobre él, rozando besos por el esternón de Will, sus ojos dorados se cerraron con deleite mientras se relajaba más. Will acarició su pelo, su nuca, deslizando sus manos sobre los hombros de Hannibal cuando esa carne espesa e hinchada lo abrió. La tensa expectativa de incomodidad cedió y se ablandó alrededor de los suaves empujones de Hannibal, mojados, dispuestos y receptivos a cada burla de prensa y retirada.

"Hannibal", gimió Will, tirando de él, sus piernas cubiertas con medias se alzaron hacia las caderas de Hannibal, los muslos fuertes y las terneras igualmente peligrosas lo agarraron de las caderas al muslo para atraerlo más cerca.

Hannibal resistió el tirón, trabajando a sí mismo más profundo en un ritmo lento y constante que hizo que los dedos de los pies de Will se curvaran contra él.

"Pensé que nunca sería capaz de tocarte de esta manera otra vez", susurró Hannibal, finalmente estableciéndose contra él. Levantó un brazo por debajo de los hombros de Will y se arqueó sobre él, las bocas se encontraron en un profundo y doloroso beso. "Pensé que te había perdido para siempre ..."

"Estoy aquí", dijo Will, medio gemido en la boca de su marido. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hannibal para mantenerlo cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para que no hubiera espacio entre ellos, dando la bienvenida al agradable peso que se asentó contra él. Movió sus caderas hacia arriba, su sexo húmedo presionado contra la suavidad firme del vientre peludo de Hannibal, sus pezones se burlaron del pelo en su pecho. "Estoy justo donde pertenezco".

Obligó a Hannibal a moverse repentinamente contra él, pero incluso así fue cuidadoso, considerado con el peso que el calor de Will había tomado sobre los dos. Era suave y lento pero profundo, cada pulso continuo de sus caderas deslizaba su sexo gordo dentro del cuerpo ansioso de Will para alcanzar todos los lugares sensibles que necesitaban su toque. Era un placer diferente que tener la boca de Hannibal sobre él, una sensación más profunda que lo hizo estremecerse con el orgasmo inminente, y con cada roce de sus cuerpos juntos, Will sabía que tendría ambos en poco tiempo.

Fue lento y deliberado, cada momento acumulado por el placer que traía. Se movieron como uno, los cuerpos ondulándose juntos, sin prisa en el disfrute mutuo. El placer se formó entre ellos en susurros entrecortados hasta que sus besos se volvieron más frenéticos, menos persistentes y más exigentes. Los roncos y roncos gemidos de Hannibal coincidían con los suaves gritos de Will, que resonaban en la silenciosa habitación. El nudo de Hannibal comenzó a llenarse, un anillo regordete que se enganchó en la rendija de Will con cada empuje corto en un estallido de sensación de los pequeños paquetes de nervios ansiosos por abrazarlo.

"Hannibal", dijo, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, enredándose los dedos en el fino cabello de su marido, arriesgando sus suaves labios en esos dientes afilados pero sin importarle si sangraba. El placer se enroscó como una primavera dentro de él, peligroso y vibrante por la tensión, necesitando solo el más leve toque para enviarlo fuera de control.

Hannibal gimió, apretando a Will hacia él, una mano cayendo para deslizar su cadera hasta la curva de su rodilla. Lo atrapó allí, levantando la pierna de Will por encima de su cadera, abriéndole más completamente para su creciente nudo.

Pero la media lo hizo entrar; esa calcetín sedoso y liso sobre su peligrosa rodilla deslizándose contra la piel desnuda de Hannibal. Sus dedos se extendieron donde la cinta de la liga estaba atada rápidamente, tocando la piel caliente y la cinta aterciopelada y la media resbaladiza, todo de una vez, y su nudo se llenó de veras.

"Dioses, Will", gimió, agachándose sobre él para sumergirse profundamente, tratando de contenerse pero incapaz de resistir el llamado de sirena del cuerpo de su joven compañero. Su otra mano se deslizó debajo de la espalda de Will para apretarlo, agarrando la suave curva de su hombro en repentino frenesí.

Jadeando, Will levantó su otra pierna e hizo rodar sus caderas, un fuerte sollozo de placer se escapó de él cuando su esposo se hundió profundamente, su nudo hinchándose tan lleno que probó el límite entre el placer y el dolor.

Hannibal se dejó caer sobre él, una manta de olor a almizcle alfa y carne cálida y suaves besos. Sus flancos se tensaron, buscando la atadura que los uniría, y Will capturó su nudo con un gemido quejumbroso.

No tenía sentido con el placer de hacerlo, apretando el nudo de Hannibal para ordeñarlo rítmicamente, cada ondulación de su cuerpo alimentaba una sensación impactante a través de él. Se onduló bajo el peso de su marido, apretando los dientes cuando la primera oleada de semillas trajo un espasmo de éxtasis de respuesta de su propio sexo, un chorrito de semillas que se acumulaba entre sus entrañas.

"Dioses, Will, cuánto te amo", suspiró Hannibal, nombrándolo por fin, el suave susurro casi se deslizó más allá de la conciencia de Will, pero no más allá del vínculo. Contuvo el aliento con un sollozo de sorpresa y se sujetó con fuerza a los hombros de Hannibal, preguntándose si lo había escuchado mal, sabiendo que no lo había hecho. Despertó un sentimiento tan profundo en respuesta que Will tembló, asustado y eufórico y completamente lleno de alegría.

Hannibal deslizó ambos brazos debajo de él para recogerlo, con las piernas dobladas para formar una bola de carne apretada fuertemente, tanto en espíritu como en cuerpo. Llovió besos sobre la mandíbula de Will, sobre su garganta, oliéndolo y mordiéndolo, gimiendo con cada pulso de sus caderas mientras el placer los sacudía a los dos. Fue un clímax lento pero feroz, como el derrame de agua sobre una presa después de una tormenta, la culminación de demasiada presión finalmente liberada.

"Mi corazón, mi tesoro, mi amor", susurró Hannibal, todos los pensamientos de proteger a Will de su vínculo perdieron temporalmente la belleza de este momento, sus emociones más profundas descubiertas para la conexión de su pareja con él. Acunó la cabeza de Will en su mano, la otra cayendo sobre el ligero balanceo de su espalda, esa curva distractora que equilibraba la plenitud madura de su trasero con la extensión perfecta de sus hombros. "Mi hermosa y maravillosa amada".

Will parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, pero se levantaron a pesar de ello, el vínculo lo inundó con lo profundamente que Hannibal se preocupaba por él, con el placer que sentía, un placer que compartieron cuando sus cuerpos hicieron lo que la naturaleza les había diseñado.

\+ La nitidez se desvaneció lentamente, muriendo como la luz del fuego cuando los troncos se quemaron, pero no desapareció por completo. Yacían enroscados en los brazos del otro incluso cuando el nudo de Hannibal se aflojó, su semilla se filtró para mojar la manta. No podían dejar de besarse, tocarse, sacudirse por el conocimiento de lo cerca que habían estado de perderlo todo.

"Parece que se ha demostrado que estoy equivocado en mi declaración", susurró Will, sonriendo contra la boca de su marido y acariciándole la cara. "Si bien no son los de Hartford House, ahora estoy completamente familiarizado con una alfombra, por fin".

Hannibal se rió, el sonido retumbó en su vientre en una agradable vibración contra la de Will.

"¿Deberíamos volver a visitar la monstruosidad turca cuando volvamos?", Preguntó, alisando los rizos de Will y obteniendo solo una sonrisa boba en respuesta. Acarició la nariz de Will y suspiró, susurrando: "Creo que Winston se dio por vencido con nosotros y decidió mantener los pies calientes. ¿Quizás deberíamos buscar una cama más cómoda?

"Mm, solo un momento más", suspiró, estirándose debajo de Hannibal, sus dedos del pie encontraron el cálido flanco de Winston acurrucado tan cerca como se atrevió ahora que se habían quedado quietos.

Hannibal le dio a Will otro beso prolongado y devorador antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo, ahuecando su rostro con tal maravilla que Will se estremeció, cubriendo la mano de Hannibal con la suya.

"Te amo, Will", dijo, queriendo decírselo de nuevo sin la fuerza de sus pasiones enmascararlo. Quería que Will lo oyera claramente, que supiera que lo decía en serio, por lo que Will no tendría dudas al respecto. "No espero que me devuelvas mis afectos. No espero que me perdones nunca. Nunca dejaría que sea otro grillete que te ate a mí en contra de tu voluntad ... Solo quiero que sepas que yo te amo con todo en mí ".

Llevó la mano de Will a su corazón y la sostuvo allí, sus dedos cálidos contra los de Will. El vínculo casi cantó con la fuerza de la misma, una nota tierna y brillante que dividió los labios de Will en un jadeo silencioso con su fuerza.

"Te amo", dijo Hannibal de nuevo, levantando la mano de Will a sus labios para besarla. "Y siempre lo haré."

Will tragó saliva, luchando contra el espesor de las lágrimas que le cerraban la garganta y ahogaban su voz. Pero Hannibal no esperó una respuesta. Él no esperaba uno, tal como había dicho. Besó los labios separados de Will y se liberó de él, la pérdida repentina casi demasiado después de tal cercanía.

Sin embargo, la pérdida no duró mucho tiempo. Hannibal lo levantó en sus brazos, revolvió una manta y todo, silbó a Winston hasta los talones y llevó a Will a su cama, satisfecho de amar a su pareja como se merecía y con la esperanza de que un día pudiera ser amado a cambio.


	39. Chapter 39

El ambiente en Chelsea House fue considerablemente más ligero para el regreso de Will. Berger se las arregló valientemente para recoger la ropa de la biblioteca antes de que las doncellas la encontraran, aunque un botón perdido permaneció sin ser localizado y más tarde encontró su camino de regreso en la forma silenciosa y discreta del personal de la familia Lecter.

Había una comprensión tácita entre los Lords Clarges de que Will se quedaría con Hannibal hasta que ambos pudieran regresar a Hartford House juntos. Después de todo lo que había pasado, cualquier conversación sobre la separación era anatema y se evitaba como tal. Hicieron sus arreglos en consecuencia, encontrando tiempo durante el desayuno para hablar de lo que había sucedido en ausencia de Will con respecto a Abigail.

"Desearía que nos dejaran al menos verla", dijo Will, golpeando su cuchara con una feroz polla en su ceja cuando atrapó a Hannibal y le dio a Winston otro bocado de jamón ahumado debajo de la mesa. " Hannibal ".

"Temen nuestra influencia", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo ante la amenaza en los ojos de su esposo. Él generosamente agregó otra rebanada de jamón al plato de Will, lo que le ganó una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero yo también deseo que podamos visitarla. Ella debe estar muy nerviosa e infeliz en ese lugar, aunque los Cenobitas no son desagradables ".

"Ella es una chica joven acostumbrada al aire fresco y la libertad", dijo Will, capaz de volver a su desayuno ahora que Hannibal tenía ambas manos a la vista. "La ciudad debe parecer sofocante y todo tan extraño". Un Cenobium es sin duda un lugar muy triste para un niño ".

"Logré una suite muy elegante para ella allí", dijo Hannibal, sorbiendo el café que Will prefería para el desayuno con su té habitual. "Fue utilizado para alojar a la Reina Madre después de su arresto. Es tranquilo, con una hermosa vista del jardín ".

"Nada es agradable cuando se ve en los bares", comentó Will, dándose palmaditas en la boca con su servilleta. "¿Podemos al menos velar por su comodidad?"

"Sí, eso en lo que insistí", dijo Hannibal, bajando su taza. "Por cierto, sería de gran ayuda para mí si pudieras ir en mi lugar a comprar en su nombre. Estaré ocupado en audiencias con varios jueces hoy y no podré atenderlo tan pronto como prefiera ".

"Me ocuparé de eso", ofreció Will, sonriendo cuando Hannibal se acercó para tomar su mano, entrelazando los dedos. No había ningún beso a seguir, era simplemente por el bien de tocarlo, una confirmación de que Will estaba a su alcance. "Ella no tiene nada?"

"Algunas prendas interiores y otro vestido que Emily proporcionó", confirmó Hannibal. "Aparte de eso, está completamente a merced de lo que el Cenobium puede ofrecer".

"Sin sus medidas, será algo complicado", dijo Will, dándole un apretón a la mano de Hannibal, "pero le pediré un pequeño guardarropa, cosas simples para verla hasta que podamos llevarla a casa".

Hannibal besó su mano entonces, levantándola para presionar sus labios en los nudillos de Will antes de preguntar: "¿Realmente la tendrías en Hartford House?"

"Sí, por supuesto", dijo Will, sorprendido de que debería preguntar, "si ella desea algo así. Hartford House es donde nació. Ella tiene todo el derecho a llamarlo hogar ".

Hannibal frotó con el pulgar los nudillos de Will y frunció el ceño pensativo mientras decía: "Abigail deseaba que te dijera que lo sentía".

"¿Lo siento? ¿Para qué diablos? "Preguntó Will, haciendo eco de su ceño fruncido.

"Ella me dijo que el día que se fue de Marsham, ella le dijo cosas que ella lamenta", le dijo Aníbal. "Ella quería que supieras que siente lo que dijo, y te agradece por ser tan amable con ella".

Will sonrió y dijo: "Su madre estaría muy orgullosa de ella por eso. Sé quien soy. Lo había descartado por completo, pero me aseguraré de que recuperemos el equilibrio cuando todos estemos juntos nuevamente ".

Hannibal sonrió, las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron de esa manera Will lo admiró. "Realmente eres una maravilla, Will Lecter-Graham".

"Me imagino que tendría que ser para adaptarme a un Alfa tan peculiar como tú", dijo Will, con la boca llena curva en una sonrisa que hizo que Hannibal se ensanchara. "Hablando de peculiar, quise preguntar, Hannibal, ¿por qué le dijiste a Abigail que no sabías quién era su padre?"

La sonrisa de Hannibal se desvaneció un poco. Sus dedos juguetearon con los de Will, los mismos dedos que lo habían ayudado a vestirse esta mañana en lugar de entregarlo al cuidado experto de Berger.

"Siempre he sabido que eres honesto", dijo Will, sintiendo su inquietud. "A veces tan brutalmente. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que quieras evitar que Abigail sepa quién es su padre?

"La razón es que haría más daño que bien en este momento. El hombre que la engendró era algo notorio en el área y había tenido problemas con el abuelo más de una vez, "dijo Hannibal, sus dedos acariciando la piel de Will, buscando consuelo y dándolo. "Era un cazador furtivo, un ladrón, y tenía la costumbre de usar su lengua suave para escapar de las consecuencias. Él no tenía ningún interés en Melinda fuera de la distracción que ella proporcionaba y fue quien sugirió que ella me nombrara el padre del bebé ".

"¡Qué hombre tan horrible!", Dijo Will, consternado de que Melinda hubiera caído con una excusa tan terrible para una persona. "¿Qué diablos alguna vez se volvió de él?"

"Se robó a alguien mucho menos indulgente que el abuelo", dijo Hannibal, jugueteando con su taza de café antes de dejar caer su mano hacia la cabeza de Winston, su otra mano aún firmemente en la de Will. "Cerca de dos años después de que me fui al frente, fue ahorcado y luego enterrado en la tumba de un mendigo. Ni siquiera podría decirle dónde encontrar su último lugar de descanso, si ella preguntara ".

Sus ojos color ámbar encontraron los de Will y los sostuvieron, la familiar suavidad llenó su voz cuando razonó, "Abigail tiene suficiente para molestarla. Dudo que saber de su parentesco le haga algún favor.

"Admito que estoy en conflicto en ese sentido", dijo Will, frunciendo el ceño. "Los secretos no causan más que problemas, ¿no es así? Pero no hay razón para apresurarse a una mayor desilusión por ella. Quizás si los Foster muestran interés, podrían hablar de ello con Abigail ".

"Han expresado interés", dijo Hannibal, aliviado de tener el tema en reposo temporal. "El abuelo ha estado en contacto con ellos desde que recibió su carta sobre los eventos en Marsham Heath. Están ansiosos por verla, si ella estuviera dispuesta a tal cosa, y como ella les ha pedido no veo ninguna razón por la cual no podamos reunirlos de nuevo ".

"Es una noticia maravillosa", dijo Will, una pequeña medida de su preocupación por Abigail disminuyendo en el conocimiento de que su familia tenía la esperanza de una reunión. "Tenía la intención de llegar a ellos. Estoy agradecido de que el abuelo haya pensado hacerlo ".

"Se mueve con notable velocidad para un hombre que insiste en que se tambalea en la puerta de la Muerte", dijo Hannibal, tomando un sorbo de su café con una sonrisa irónica. Volvió a colocar cuidadosamente la taza y añadió: "Mientras tanto, cuidaremos lo mejor posible a Abigail y nos aseguraremos de que su estancia en el Cenobium sea cómoda".

"Saldré cuando los hombres de Jack regresen", dijo Will, ansioso por comenzar. "Afortunadamente, podré unirme a ustedes esta tarde, aunque llevará algo de tiempo arreglar todo".

"Te esperaré hasta que lleguen," ofreció Hannibal, besando la mano de Will nuevamente antes de soltarla por completo. "Termina tu desayuno, Will. Tenemos un largo día por delante, aunque espero que podamos estar listos para partir hacia Hartford antes de la hora del té ".

"Seguramente deberíamos esperar hasta la mañana" dijo Will, perplejo. "No es una distancia pequeña y no me gusta la idea de volver a aplicarme a ella en tan poco tiempo".

"No creo que tome tanto tiempo como imagines. El periódico de anoche anunció que la línea ferroviaria ha agregado a Chesterton a su horario ", le dijo Hannibal, sonriendo ante la sorpresa descarada de Will. "La parada es completamente funcional y la línea se dirige hacia el norte".

"¿Chesterton? ¡Apenas dos horas de Hartford en autocar! ", Dijo Will, encantado. "Pronto comenzarán la construcción de nuestra pequeña estación, y mucho antes de lo previsto".

"Pensé que podrías disfrutar de ese bocado", dijo Hannibal, mientras le pasaba otra rebanada de jamón a Winston cuando creía que Will se había distraído por completo. "Esperaba poder convencerte para que tomes el tren conmigo esta noche. Podríamos dejar una habitación en Chesterton y montar el resto del camino mañana ".

"El abuelo y Mina estarán muy sorprendidos", dijo Will, encantado con la perspectiva. "¿Pero y Winston?"

"Sugiero que tome el entrenador con Berger desde aquí", dijo Hannibal, señalando que las cejas de Will no aprobaron en lo más mínimo. "Sin embargo, sabiendo lo cariñoso que eres con él-"

"Cuán aficionado estamos de él", corrigió Will.

"-Me atrevería a adivinar que puede montar detrás de uno de nosotros cuando se cansa", dijo Hannibal, llegando a frotar las orejas de Winston. "Es un tipo inteligente y no es tímido con los caballos, de ninguna manera. Si no puede hacerlo, contrataremos un carrito. Hay una casa de publicaciones allí, estoy seguro de que pueden administrar algo adecuado ".

"Creo que es una idea maravillosa", dijo Will, esperando con impaciencia, incluso si la propuesta tenía todos los indicios de ser más por su seguridad que por conveniencia. "Gracias por sugerirlo, Hannibal. Estoy esperando el viaje, ahora, en lugar de temer lo lejos que está. Solo desearía que nos lleváramos a Abigail cuando vayamos ".

"El proceso en el que nos hemos embarcado requerirá bastante tiempo, desafortunadamente", dijo Hannibal, suspirando un poco decepcionado. "Pero pronto, tal vez. Tengo una cita con el Lord Canciller y tengo la esperanza de que continúe con mi pedido. Mientras tanto, prepararemos un lugar para ella cuando pueda regresar ".

El señor Black se internó sobre ellos, sombrío y rígido con dignidad, para anunciar: "Hay tres oficiales en el frente, mis Señores. Afirman que han venido a sus órdenes?

"Ah, de hecho lo han hecho", dijo Will, dejando su servilleta a un lado y empujando su silla hacia atrás para ponerse de pie. "Deberíamos irnos, Hannibal, si vamos a hacer el tren esta tarde".

"¿Debo enviar a alguien a comprar boletos y adquirir un cronograma, mi Señor?", Preguntó Black, tan completamente complacido de tener a Will de vuelta que rezumaba satisfacción. "¿Cuándo te gustaría partir?"

"Envíe el cronograma, señor Black", dijo Hannibal, también levantándose. "Veremos dónde estamos después de que se realice nuestro negocio".

"Muy bien, mi señor".

Will comenzó alrededor de la mesa, pero Hannibal lo atrapó por el brazo, girándolo para rodearlo con ambos brazos. Will sonrió, cerrando los ojos en un momento de felicidad pura para sostenerse contra el pecho de Hannibal de una manera tan espontánea e impulsiva.

“No , no resbale sus guardias,” Hannibal advirtió, su respiración se agitaba los rizos de Will. "O de lo contrario, estaré extraordinariamente enojado contigo".

"Los mantendré a mi lado todo el tiempo", dijo Will, relajando sus brazos para dar un paso atrás. "¿Me llevaré a Winston, también, si puedes soportar separarte de él?"

Hannibal se rió ante eso, ambos se movieron hacia el vestíbulo para recoger sus abrigos, guantes y sombreros, el Sr. Black lo ayudó con su discreta manera. Winston bailaba con entusiasmo, retorciéndose lo suficiente para que Will se riera en voz alta de sus travesuras, casi incapaz de cortarle la correa.

Hannibal miró a los hombres mientras Will lo hacía, solo para confirmar que eran los mismos guardias que había empaquetado con Will la mañana anterior. Se reprendió a sí mismo por ser demasiado cauteloso, pero una mirada a la cara sonriente, bella y querida de Will le recordó que ninguna medida era demasiado extrema cuando se trataba de proteger a su pareja.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Will, ladeando la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

"Aquí, rápido", dijo Hannibal, agachando la cabeza en una ofrenda rápida de un beso que Will le concedió, sonriendo por la forma en que su marido ronroneó. "Ahora estoy debidamente armado".

Will se rió entre dientes y acarició el reloj de bolsillo de Hannibal a través de su ropa, diciéndole, "Siempre te protegeré, Hannibal. Espero que te traiga la mejor de las suertes hoy por el bien de Abigail ".

Con eso, se movió rápidamente a través de la puerta que el señor Black mantenía abierto, bajando por las escaleras con una gracia envidiable, Winston trotando a su lado.

Hannibal suspiró, viéndolos salir para estar rodeados de guardias, toda la pequeña partida que se dirigía a la Fila. Duele dejar a Will irse sin él, como si algo dentro de él fuera apartado junto con su esposo. Con o sin vínculo, Will era tan parte de él como el corazón que latía dentro de su pecho y la sangre que corría por sus venas y lo necesitaba con la misma desesperación.

"Encontraré una manera de arreglarlo", susurró, viendo a Will desaparecer de su vista, su corazón dando una pequeña sacudida familiar y divertida en respuesta a su ausencia. "Encontraré la forma de completar nuestro vínculo, Will. Lo prometo."

Y Hannibal Lecter siempre mantuvo sus promesas.

A pesar de las circunstancias desdichadas, Will pudo cumplir con sus deberes con un corazón liviano, y se conformó con la confianza de que Hannibal encontraría una forma de devolver a Abigail a su protección, si no a su hogar. Con esa esperanza en mente, se movió de un lado a otro de la fila ordenando cosas para ayudarla a pasar las horas y mantenerla cómoda. Libros, mantas, una canasta de herramientas de bordar, papelería y un juego de bolígrafos completos con tinta: compró todo lo que pudo pensar que podría distraerla de sus preocupaciones y mantener sus manos ocupadas. Guardó la tienda de ropa para el final, sabiendo que tomaría más tiempo y esperando poder arreglar algo bastante rápido para el uso de Abigail.

Los guardias estaban más que contentos de quedarse en la calle con Winston para descansar y fumar, intercambiando poca conversación mientras Will se metía dentro de la concurrida tienda.

La tienda hermana del Sr. Avery nunca dejó de impresionar con su grandeza y Will se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de las vistas que tenía delante. Las ventanas eran tan bonitas desde el interior como fuera, las últimas modas en exhibición para caballeros, damas y Omegas. Will vagó por la tienda, pasando los raros artículos listos para el departamento de mujeres. El personal, sin tontos según los estándares de nadie, rápidamente transmitió su llegada a cada oreja de espera. Era inquietante y extraño que Will fuera conocido por extraños, para escuchar su título susurrado, pero no su nombre. Una familiar sensación de estar fuera de lugar se apoderó de él. Aunque por razones completamente diferentes a las anteriores, todavía era desagradable y se preguntó cuánto de los susurros involucraban su papel en la tragedia de Moseley.

Lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo y buscó la ayuda de un Omega que parecía sorprendido por la versión de Lord Clarges que encontraron aguardando. Sin embargo, se unieron, y fueron muy amables con él, su bienvenida ahuyentó la incómoda sensación de ser un extraño.

Después de escuchar atentamente la situación, ayudaron a Will a organizar un atuendo tanto listo como personalizado para Abigail. Vestidos simples, ropa interior, ropa de dormir, medias gruesas, un abrigo adecuado y una bata para protegerla del frío del Cenobium se agregaron a la lista. También le sugirieron amablemente que pidiera un pequeño rollo de tela y un kit de costura para entretenerla, lo que Will pensó que era una buena idea.

Mientras el agradable y sonriente ayudante le entregaba las partes de su pedido que podían empaquetarse y enviarse por delante, Will miró distraídamente las muestras de nuevo, sintiendo una atracción por su belleza que pensó que había muerto bajo el cinturón de cuero de su padre. Vio un hermoso sombrero en exhibición, las cintas pálidas trabajadas con flores que recuerdan a las de los prados de Marsham Heath.

El asistente, al darse cuenta instantáneamente de su interés, rápidamente se movió alrededor de la pantalla para recogerlo y ofrecérselo.

"Este es uno de nuestros estilos más nuevos, muy de moda en el continente", le dijeron. "El estilo y el color son perfectos para un joven casi adulto".

"¿Lo es? Adecuado, quiero decir? No tengo cabeza para la moda ", dijo Will, ofreciendo una sonrisa avergonzada que los hizo reír.

"Un Señor tiende a hacer tendencias en lugar de seguirlos", dijeron, con los ojos brillantes. "Pero en este caso, puedo decir que cualquier joven adoraría este sombrero. ¿Debo guardarlo para ti?

"Por favor, hazlo. Ah, y ¿podría tener una tarjeta, por favor? ", Me pidió, y enseguida me proporcionaron una, además de un bolígrafo.

Reflexionó un momento, esperando encontrar palabras para transmitir que no había necesidad de perdón entre ellos, y finalmente escribió en la pequeña tarjeta:

Para los paseos que pronto tomaremos juntos,

Señores Clarges, Will y Hannibal

"¿Podría poner esto con el sombrero?" Preguntó Will, sin saber si se registrarían sus pertenencias, pero esperando que no fuera confiscado.

Rápidamente metieron la tarjeta dentro del sombrero y la acomodaron en la caja con un guiño.

"Tendremos todo entregado al Cenobium para el final del día, mi Señor", le dijeron a Will. "Los elementos estampados deberían estar listos para mañana. Tendré a todas las costureras en los vestidos. También estoy familiarizado con varios de los cenobitas, así que les preguntaré si pueden hacer los ajustes por ella ".

"Muchas gracias. Has sido muy útil ", dijo Will, genuinamente aliviado. Hizo una nota mental para agregar una comisión generosa cuando llegó el proyecto de ley. "¿Podría tener tu nombre?"

"Nichola, mi señor", dijeron, poniendo la parte superior de la caja y atándola con una hermosa cinta, enrollándola con un nudo para hacer un pequeño asa en la parte superior. "Y siempre estamos más que felices de ayudar". Realmente eres tan hermoso como dicen los periódicos, y tan amable. Lord Clarges es un hombre muy afortunado, pero estoy seguro de que lo sabe ".

Will se sonrojó, pero sonrió, murmurando un tímido agradecimiento a la Omega mayor. Empezó a recoger sus cosas para llevarlas, pero Nichola muy inocentemente dijo: "Por cierto, mi Señor, noté su interés en varias de nuestras exhibiciones. ¿Puedo convencerte de probar algunas de nuestras modas más nuevas?

"Oh, lo siento, no te haría ningún bien, me temo", dijo Will, intrigado a pesar de sí mismo. Había mirado varias veces en la sección Omegan de la tienda, pero no tenía ningún motivo para ir allí cuando compraba para Abigail. "Mi gusto por la ropa es algo funerario, según mi esposo".

Se rieron, un sonido encantador y suave que provocó una sonrisa de respuesta de Will.

"Bueno, si me disculpas por ir hacia adelante", dijo Nichola, recogiendo el sombrero y los guantes de Will mientras daban la vuelta al mostrador. "Creo que tengo varios artículos que podrían haber sido creados solo para ti. Me encantaría darle una idea de lo que nuestra tienda tiene para ofrecer a nuestros clientes de Omegan. Si vienes por aquí ...

"No estoy seguro de que deba hacerlo," protestó Will, pero era débil incluso para sus propios oídos, sus ojos azules ya parpadeaban alrededor de las pantallas mientras se movían hacia la sección de Omegan.

"Solo será un momento, mi Señor", le aseguró Nichola, sus ojos bailando con deleite travieso. "¿Si no te molesta?"

Will sonrió, sorprendiéndose con su entusiasmo por aceptarlo, pero fue una rara ocasión en la que tuvo que probar algo más que la ropa estrictamente masculina que tenía en su guardarropa y su noche en la Mascarada había despertado su curiosidad.

No pasó tanto tiempo como Will temió, y se sintió maravilloso arrojar su ropa y ponerse el engranaje Omegan bajo la atenta mirada de Nichola. No habían hablado a la ligera de las piezas que intentó parecer hechas solo para él. Todo encajaba casi con la perfección, y lo que no encajaba, tomaban nota y se fijaban. Temía que lo presionasen para comprar, pero parecía contentar a su encantador dependiente solo para que le cupiera las cosas con un ojo atento y atento. Nichola incluso lo midió personalmente, solo para tener sus números en el archivo si alguna vez decidía comprar, estaba seguro.

Todo el adulador encuentro duró poco menos de una hora, pero Will echó atrás lo suficiente como para que tuviera prisa cuando se fuera, deseoso de volver para recibir noticias del caso de Abigail.

Se estaba moviendo un poco más rápido de lo que debería haber estado e intentando ponerse el sombrero también cuando tropezó con alguien, sus guantes cayeron del brazo.

"¡Gracioso, mira a dónde vas!"

Los guantes fueron arrebatados en el aire y Will se enderezó sorprendido, diciendo: "¡Timothy!"

Su cuñado levantó la cabeza, sus pálidos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa igual a la de Will. Una risa sorprendida brotó de él y preguntó: "¿A qué demonios estás jugando? ¿Por qué estás vestido con ese atuendo? ¡Me has dado una sacudida eléctrica! ¿Estás practicando, querida?

"Timothy, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Will, apresuradamente retirando sus guantes. Sus guardias lo espiaron y se acercaron en alerta máxima, Winston tirando de su correa. "¿Practicando para qué, precisamente? ¿Ser un caballero? ¿Debo sugerir alguna práctica propia?

"¿Will?" Dijo Timothy, y se rió de nuevo, otro ladrido de sorpresa que excedió al primero, enhebrado con una nota de inquietud. "Perdón, solo ... pensé que eras Mina".

Will frunció el ceño y frunció el ceño. "Me resulta difícil pensar que un hombre pueda confundir a otra persona con su esposa, incluso su gemela. ¿Y por qué iba a estar vestida con ropa masculina? Estoy seguro de que incluso Mina dudaría en hacer algo tan escandaloso ".

"Me disculpo, querida, ¡estaba simplemente sorprendida! Sabes muy bien que siempre he encontrado tu parecido positivamente extraño ", dijo Timothy, sonriendo. "Hubo momentos en que iba a visitar y no estaba seguro de cuál era cuál, ¿eh? Los dos de pie juntos bastante bien ".

"Mina siempre ha sido algo más baja que yo", le recordó Will, desconcertado por su insistencia. "Aunque sin sus zapatos".

"Bueno, ahí lo tenemos", dijo Timothy, como si Will hubiera hecho su punto para él. "Nunca he visto a mi querida Mina sin sus zapatos".

"Eso debe convertir tu lecho matrimonial en un lugar algo peligroso, ¿no es así?"

Timothy se rió, encantado, mirando a Will con una mirada apreciativa cuando dijo: "¿No somos una pequeña cosa en estos días? La presencia de su hermana es como un buen puerto envejecido; se disfruta mejor en pequeños incrementos y en raras ocasiones ".

"Debes preferir tu puerto en muy raras ocasiones, de hecho, ya que mi hermana ha sido mi invitada durante bastante tiempo", dijo Will, al decidir que le tenía un gran odio a Timothy, incluso más que cuando venía cortejando a Mina. "Encuentro que de repente me siento mucho más generoso en mi invitación hacia ella. Al menos en mi casa, ella es reconocida como yo.

"¡Ah, criatura cruel! Vamos, Will, no te enojes tanto! No te he visto en ... seis años. ¿Siete? Has crecido ", dijo, dando un paso atrás para mirarlo, haciendo caso omiso de la presión de la gente que se derramaba a su alrededor. La piel de Will se erizó ante esa mirada, sus pelos de punta se levantaron con disgusto cuando reconoció el brillo en los ojos de su cuñado. El rastro de su mirada era un toque pegajoso que se prolongó en la boca de Will por más tiempo, trazando la curva de su labio inferior con deleite.

"Simplemente debes perdonarme, tu parecido con tu hermana es extraño ", dijo Timothy, murmurando las palabras con una sonrisa que Will quiso borrar de su memoria. Alzó la mano para tocar la cara de Will e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para evitarlo, el disgusto arrugó la nariz. Le hizo reír a su cuñado, por la razón más desagradable, y le dijo: "Tú también actúas como ella". Es realmente notable. ¿Por qué? Me atrevo a decir que nadie podría criticarme por no poder distinguirlos a los dos separados, ¿verdad?

Will se encrespó, la indignación se elevó cuando Timothy se pasó un dedo por la nariz y añadió: "Sin la ropa sería otra cosa, ¿no?"

Will levantó la mano y apartó a Timothy, con frío desdén coloreando su voz cuando dijo: "No presumas hablarme de una manera tan familiar, Lord Rathmore. Somos extraños el uno para el otro y deberíamos seguir siéndolo si insistes en ser tosco a tu manera ".

"¿Grueso? ¡Dios mío! "Timothy resopló, divertido. "Muy poco, ¿no? Cuidado, Will, de lo contrario, todos creerán que los rumores son ciertos ".

Will lo miró, sus ojos chispearon de ira.

"Una esposa gélida hace que los ojos de un hombre vaguen", dijo Timothy, dándole a Will una sonrisa de suficiencia como si hubiera dicho algo remotamente inteligente.

"¿Es esa la excusa que das para tu propio comportamiento con respecto a mi hermana?" Preguntó Will, plano y frío.

Tenía que admitir que estaba bastante complacido cuando la sonrisa de Timothy titubeó.

"Hubiera pensado que serías más cauteloso, Will", dijo, dando un cauteloso paso atrás, "teniendo en cuenta el problema que parece seguirte, según mi esposa. Sus cartas han sido muy esclarecedoras con respecto a sus diversos accidentes . Es casi como si te hubieras convertido en un objetivo, ¿no es así? Me pregunto ¿quién diablos querría lastimar a alguien tan adorable como tú?

"Alguien que claramente no tiene idea en qué se están metiendo", advirtió Will, poniendo más distancia entre ellos.

Timothy alzó las cejas y otra sonrisa desagradable curvó sus labios.

"Ten cuidado, Will. Debería odiar oír que te ha sucedido algo terrible. En tiempos como estos, nunca se sabe en quién se puede confiar ", ronroneó, y se acercó para susurrar:" Dale mis saludos a mi esposa, querida ".

Con eso, tocó su sombrero al despedirse y se movió alrededor de Will a la tienda.

"¿Todo bien, Lord Clarges?" Preguntó el Capitán, entregándole la ventaja a Winston con su llegada.

"Sí, gracias", dijo Will, pero echó una mirada atrás a la tienda mientras se alejaban, una terrible inquietud que ensombrecía su día. "Todo está bien."

Hannibal esperó pacientemente donde estaba sentado, frunciendo el ceño fruncido mientras pasaban los minutos. El Sr. Buddish se movió en la silla junto a él, igualmente inquieto, pero habían pasado varias horas preciosas organizando esta reunión y no podían permitirse desperdiciarla.

"No tienes pruebas de que este niño sea tu hijastra perdida, ¿es correcto?"

El anciano sombrío y serio, sentado detrás de su enorme escritorio, se quitó las gafas para mirar a Hannibal, su mirada directa y aguda como si pudiera atravesar cualquier mentira con una mirada bien dirigida. Había pasado más de una hora revisando el papeleo que habían acumulado en apoyo de la tutela, y solo una vez que cada línea fue inspeccionada se dignó a hablar por fin.

La espina dorsal de Hannibal enderezó un toque y él le devolvió la mirada, seguro en su posición como un noble, como un Señor, y como un hombre conocido por su fuerza de carácter.

"No, Lord Canciller, ninguno en absoluto", admitió. "Solo el testigo de aquellos a mi servicio, el testimonio de la madre fallecida de la niña y una partera que se niega a admitir la verdad del asunto".

"La verdad del asunto", repitió el Lord Canciller, recostándose en su silla en un gemido de madera. "Como lo ves".

"Lord Chancellor, a pesar de la herencia del niño", dijo Buddish, no más intimidado por su autoridad que Hannibal, "el hecho es que la señorita Hobbs no tiene otro medio para vivir en el mundo que depender del estado para recibir ayuda. Lo que mi cliente está ofreciendo es soporte, silenciosamente y con un mínimo esfuerzo. Asignar la tutela de la señorita Hobbs a los Señores Clarges no es obstáculo en ningún aspecto a su autoridad y ella no tiene ninguna fortuna que deseen tener en sus manos. Simplemente desean verla cuidada cuando su única otra opción es un orfanato, o algo peor ".

El Lord Canciller golpeó sus gafas contra los papeles que tenía delante, frunciendo el ceño desde las comisuras de los labios hasta la papada.

"No soy reacio a firmar estos documentos por ningún motivo de preocupación sobre sus intenciones", dijo, mirando a Hannibal con sus ojos reumáticos pero críticos. "Es la percepción que temo, Lord Clarges. Usted y su pareja estuvieron allí el día que Hobbs mató a su esposa e intentó matar a su hija. Me doy cuenta de que salvaste su vida y te sientes responsable de ella, pero hay quienes lo encontrarían muy preocupante, de hecho ".

"Si tuviera algún deseo de adquirir una hija, Lord Canciller", dijo Hannibal, con una sonrisa irónica alzando la boca, "puedo asegurarle que no necesitaría organizar una tragedia para huérfano primero".

"¿Entiende que la tutela no garantiza la seguridad al alcance de nuestras leyes, Lord Clarges?"

"Entiende eso muy bien, Lord Canciller", dijo el Sr. Buddish, "ya que estoy empleado para asegurarme de que no se opone a ninguna de nuestras leyes".

"¿Y ha considerado cuidadosamente lo que esto le hará a su hogar?", Preguntó el Lord Canciller, buscando nuevamente los documentos que el Sr. Buddish había preparado. "Desde el día en que se haga cargo de los asuntos de la señorita Hobbs, el nombre de Lecter estará vinculado a través de la historia a una serie de horripilantes asesinatos, la blasfemia del canibalismo y los horrores de una familia en sus cimientos".

"Lo he considerado", dijo Hannibal, reclinándose en su silla, sus dedos tamborileando un ritmo inquieto en el brazo de madera donde descansaba su mano.

"¿Y sus hijos?", Preguntó el Lord Canciller. "¿Has considerado lo que van a enfrentar a medida que envejecen? ¿Qué sociedad les susurrará?

Su respuesta inmediata, instintiva fue decir que no le importaba la opinión popular, pero las palabras le daban pausa. Pensó en Will y en los niños que esperaba que tuvieran algún día. Su compañero estaba más que preparado para lidiar con chismosos, pero hablar podía ser muy dañino para un niño pequeño, como bien sabía.

"¿Qué pasa con los parientes consanguíneos de la señorita Hobbs?", Preguntó el Lord Canciller, sabiendo que había tocado la fibra sensible. "Los Fosters, ¿verdad?"

"Su Gracia ha estado en contacto con ellos, Lord Canciller", dijo el Sr. Buddish, llenando despiadadamente el silencio. "Han expresado su deseo de volver a conocer a la señorita Hobbs y esperan que ella acepte su invitación a reconciliarse".

"Ya veo", dijo el Lord Canciller, hojeando los papeles. "¿Puedo sugerirle algo, Lord Clarges? ¿En nombre de tu abuelo, que siempre ha sido un amigo para mí y que ha sufrido lo suficiente a manos de tu padre?

Hannibal se puso rígido ante la mención de su padre, su voz tensa por la infelicidad cuando dijo: "Sí, Lord Canciller".

"En lugar de perseguir lo que claramente es una acción tomada por un exceso de culpabilidad y alivio extraviados, considere demandar por la emancipación en su nombre a través del Sr. Buddish", dijo, con los ojos fijos en Hannibal con el peso aplastante de la larga experiencia ", que Estaría más que feliz de proporcionar, ya que absolvería al estado de la carga de su cuidado. Entonces podría, con la plena aprobación de la ley, solicitar el cambio de su apellido, tal vez al de la familia de su madre.

Hannibal tragó saliva, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, pero lo mantuvo firme, consciente de que Will podía sentir su inquietud y no quería molestarlo.

"Acabo de encontrar a este niño después de dieciséis años", dijo Hannibal, su voz ronca por la tensión. "¿Me pedirías que la abandonara de nuevo, Lord Canciller?"

"No hay nada en mi sugerencia que le impida ser el benefactor del niño", dijo el Lord Canciller, arqueando una ceja poblada en dirección a Hannibal. "De hecho, ella necesitará todo el apoyo que pueda obtener si se ve repentinamente agobiada por las preocupaciones de la edad adulta. Wardship simplemente no puede tener lugar mientras su padre todavía está vivo, Lord Clarges, ¿debes ver eso? Ella no es huérfana ".

Hannibal frunció el ceño y el Sr. Buddish se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Todos sabemos que pronto lo hará, Lord Canciller. Ya sea por bala o soga, Garret Jacob Hobbs morirá por sus crímenes ".

"Y hasta que lo haga, él es legalmente su padre", dijo el Lord Canciller. "Ese tipo de pensamiento puede haberte llevado más allá de mis compañeros más jóvenes, señor Buddish, pero he estado en esta posición por más tiempo de lo que tú has exhalado en este mundo, joven. Conozco la ley mejor que conocer a mi propia esposa, los dioses descansan su bendita alma ".

"Pero se puede lograr una emancipación ya sea que su padre viva o no", dijo Hannibal, recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento en respuesta. "Y podemos actuar como sus benefactores".

"Con su bendición", el Lord Canciller enmendó. "Si permaneces en el anonimato, no se discutirá la conveniencia del acuerdo".

Las mejillas de Hannibal se sonrojaron con silenciosa furia ante eso, pero era un riesgo siempre asociado con tales acciones y sabía cómo se vería para aquellos que encontraron lo peor en todos: una persona joven en una posición vulnerable con un poderoso patrón siempre sacaba especulaciones y hablar, cuanto más desagradable, más popular se volvió.

"Con un cambio de nombre legal, puede convertirse en Abigail Foster, desconocida para el público, en lugar de la infame sala de los Lords Clarges, cada detalle de su persona conocido en todo el mundo en virtud de su asociación", el Lord Canciller dijo, haciendo un gracioso gesto con una mano como si la respuesta fuera simple. "Una vez que se conceda la emancipación, podrías organizar que ella viva de la manera que más te convenga a todos, y nadie necesita saber qué fue de la señorita Abigail Hobbs".

"Sin duda, el juicio-"

"Mis colegas y yo hemos arreglado entrevistar a la señorita Hobbs en los próximos días para registrar su recuerdo de los eventos. Si hay un juicio, ella no será llamada a testificar, teniendo en cuenta su juventud ", dijo el Lord Canciller, interrumpiendo al Sr. Buddish. "Un ensayo, sin embargo, es cuestionable en este punto. Como los hechos son lo que son, hemos sido instruidos por el más alto nivel para ver este caso y sus detalles resueltos tan rápido y silenciosamente como sea posible ".

Dirigió otra mirada sombría a Hannibal, que se había retirado a una pensativa consideración de lo que le decían.

"Puedo asegurarle que, dada su propia declaración, así como las del Magistrado Crawford y su cónyuge, la señorita Hobbs es, en este momento, vista como nada más que otra de las víctimas de su padre", dijo el Lord Canciller. "Si su testimonio da credibilidad a su reclamo de su inocencia, nos esforzaremos para asegurarnos de que esta tragedia no siga ensombreciendo su futuro, y espero que le concedan la misma consideración".

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos, un silencio en el que el Sr. Buddish observó a Hannibal, listo para actuar en cualquier decisión que tomara.

"Naturalmente, hasta que Garret Jacob Hobbs sea contabilizado y encarcelado", dijo el Lord Canciller, "o si no se dispara, la señorita Hobbs permanecerá en la custodia de Our Gods of Unity Cenobium".

"Lord Chancellor, si pudiéramos llevarla al campo con nosotros, podríamos arreglar su seguridad", dijo Hannibal.

"Te animo, Lord Clarges, a usar este tiempo de separación para considerar lo mejor, no solo por tu necesidad de enmendar, sino por tu familia, por el nombre de Lecter, por los hijos que algún día serás padre", el Señor Chancellor advirtió, "pero lo más importante para la señorita Hobbs".

Hannibal tragó saliva, humedeciendo sus labios secos, sus cejas fruncidas. "Discutiré los detalles con mi esposo, si es tan amable de comunicarse con la señorita Hobbs?"

"Haré que se dé cuenta de todas las opciones disponibles para ella", le prometieron. "Si decides proceder con una petición de emancipación, el Sr. Buddish aquí puede proporcionar la documentación necesaria a petición de la señorita Hobbs, y me encargaré de que se otorguen las necesidades legales. A partir de ahí, ella será libre de decidir por sí misma, lo cual es, creo, algo así como una novedad para la mayoría de nosotros en la vida ".

"Sí", dijo Hannibal, pensando en Will y en cómo había florecido, armado sabiendo que sus elecciones eran suyas, "ciertamente lo es".

Will tenía muy poco que hacer a su regreso. Berger tenía la maleta de Hannibal llena y Will había venido sin nada, incluido Jimmy. Sus respectivos guardarropas instalados en Chelsea House permanecerían allí para su comodidad, Berger ya había empacado otra maleta de las cosas de Will para llevar el tren, los hombres de Jack Crawford habían sido enviados de regreso a Moseley, y Winston roncaba de felicidad en la alfombra antes de que el fuego de salón

Will suspiró, temporalmente perdido sin nada que lo distrajera. Oyó la puerta y se puso de pie, esperando ansiosamente que Hannibal hubiera regresado, aunque no tenía ningún sentido de eso a través de su vínculo.

Los pasos resonaron suavemente por el corredor en el pasillo antes de que un golpe seco golpeara la puerta, seguido de la llegada del Sr. Black con una bandeja de plata.

Sorprendido, Will tomó la tarjeta que presentó, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio la encantadora configuración y el guión giratorio que decía: " Henriette W. of Kirk" .

"Oh querido", respiró Will, leyendo la tarjeta de nuevo. "Tráigala, señor Black, no debemos hacerla esperar".

"De inmediato, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Black, retirando la tarjeta con suave gracia. "Pediré refrescos enviados directamente. ¿Quieres que elimine al señor Winston?

"No, él está bien", dijo Will, molesto con su pañuelo al cuello, a pesar de que Nichola había hecho un trabajo experto de atarlo para él.

El señor Black se fue a buscar a su visitante, y uno más sorprendente que Will no podía imaginar. Conocer al Príncipe Bert en una Mascarada era una cosa, pero entretener a su esposa era otra muy diferente y Will sintió su propia falta en la práctica con tales cosas.

"Lady Withome de Kirk, mi señor", dijo Black, admitiendo una belleza sonriente cuyo costoso perfume complementaba la fragancia subyacente de su aroma omega. Se derramó en la habitación en una espuma de encaje y emoción, sus ojos marrones centellearon y una mano extendida se extendió. Su energía vibrante llenó la habitación y Will se relajó, sonriendo en respuesta, recriminándose que cualquier esposa del Príncipe Bert seguramente debe tener sentido del humor.

"¡Aquí ven a tomar mi mano, Lord Clarges!", Dijo ella, extendiendo los dedos. "No seas tímido y por favor no te detengas en la formalidad. Aquí, por favor, ven a sentarte conmigo ".

Will hizo lo que le pedían, tomando su mano y guiándola a sentarse con él. Se instaló con un feliz suspiro, arreglándose la falda y poniendo su cabeza en la suya, diciéndole al lacayo que la había acompañado: "Espera en el vestíbulo, por favor, Adam".

Will esperó a que ella se sintiera cómoda antes de aventurarse: "Nos sentimos muy honrados de recibirte, Lady Withome".

"¡Oh, gracias!", Dijo ella, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos omeganos en una sonrisa amplia y encantada. "Una de mis chicas vino del Row y me dijo que habías regresado a la capital y no podía dejar pasar este momento. Bertram estaba ansioso por ti, querida. " Henry " , me dijo, " debes conocerlo". Él es absolutamente divino y me golpeó, así que asegúrate de regañarlo '".

Will se rió, esperando no haberla ofendido, y le preguntó: "¿Ha mencionado las circunstancias?"

"No, se valora demasiado para implicarse en cualquiera de sus acciones", dijo con una risa suave, alisando distraídamente un mechón de pelo rizado de su mejilla. "Pero confía en mí cuando digo que conozco a mi marido lo suficiente como para adivinar lo que estaba tramando. No es tan circunspecto como imagina que es. Espero que lo golpees duro? "

"Lo suficientemente difícil como para hacer mi punto", dijo Will, calentándose con ella. Llegó el servicio de té y Will se los sirvió en silencio, siguiendo el ritual de llenar tazas y sorber antes de que cualquier conversación avanzara.

"Estoy muy contento de finalmente conocerte", dijo, admirando el patrón en la taza de té. "¿Confío en que Hannibal está tan enamorado de ti como mi marido?"

"Tiene sus momentos", dijo Will, tomando un sorbo de su té con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ha pasado una edad desde que fue visitado", suspiró. "Enviaré una invitación esta temporada. Bertram y yo lanzamos una fiesta navideña anual a la que insisto para que asistas ".

"Gracias, eso sería muy hermoso", dijo Will, sintiendo que había algo más detrás de su visita que cortesías y conocer a alguien en quien su marido expresaba interés.

Una taza de té y dos galletas después, descubrió de qué se trataba.

"Hay una historia muy extraña que se abre camino a través del Ministerio de Justicia", dijo, colocando su galleta a medio comer en su platillo. "Me preguntaba si podrías tener alguna información, dado que ocurrió en Moseley".

"¿Oh?" Preguntó Will, frunciendo el ceño. Había habido pocas esperanzas de mantener las cosas en secreto, como Hannibal había dicho, pero Will no estaba seguro de cuánto había escapado delante de ellos. La prensa, contra toda expectativa, no había publicado su nombre en relación con el tema, que Will sintió la mano dura del abuelo.

"Seguramente sabes de lo que hablo", ella convenció, sonriendo. "Los periódicos mencionaron que su propiedad, Marsham Heath, está situada a las afueras de Moseley. ¡Niños y caníbales desaparecidos y todo tipo de horrores! Bertram se negó a averiguar por mí, alegando que lo que sabía de alguna manera encontró su camino a cada oído que lo esperaba a una velocidad que lo sorprendió. ¡Terrible hombre, lo que implica que soy un chismoso!

Aprovechará esa afirmación, sabiendo muy bien que el poder que susurra en los salones tiene para la opinión pública.

"¡Al parecer, la hija del asesino ya está bajo custodia!", Continuó, bajando su taza con cuidado. "Fue en todos los periódicos sobre ella. ¿Sabes de ella?

"Sé de ella", admitió Will, bebiendo su té para llenar el silencio.

"Parece que la mayoría de la gente piensa que debe haberlo ayudado", dijo Henriette, bajó la voz en un susurro. "La llaman una sirena, atrayendo a esas chicas a la muerte en las manos de su padre. No creo que ella pueda hacer tal cosa, pero yo soy una madre y mi corazón está con un niño que ha perdido tanto. Encuentro que soy una minoría en ese aspecto. ¿Qué piensas?"

Will parpadeó, considerándolo cuidadosamente antes de inclinarse hacia ella y preguntarle: "¿Puedes guardar un secreto, lady Withome?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron de emoción y ella dijo: "Créeme, querida, ¡soy el alma de la discreción!"

Will sonrió y bajó la taza, volviéndose para mirarla y bajando la voz a un simple susurro para decir: "Entonces déjame decirte la tragedia que le sucedió a la señorita Abigail Hobbs".

Hannibal regresó a Chelsea House para encontrar el leve aroma de otra Omega que todavía flotaba en el aire. Era familiar de alguna manera, pero no podía ubicarlo, y le preguntó al Sr. Black mientras le entregaba su sombrero y sus guantes, "¿Quién ha llamado?"

"Lady Withome de Kirk, mi señor", dijo el Sr. Black, arrugándose la nariz ante la leve suciedad que se había asentado sobre el sombrero de Hannibal.

"¿Henry estuvo aquí?", Repitió Hannibal. "Es una pena que la extrañara. ¿Tenía alguien con ella? ¿Una Omega?

"Estaba completamente sola, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Black, lanzando un suspiro exasperado. "Honestamente, mi Señor, la conoces desde hace años -"

"No me regañes, Black", advirtió Hannibal, molesto consigo mismo. "¡No voy a mirar debajo de las faldas de cada persona que conozco!"

"Bueno, eso es un alivio", llamó Will, empujado en la puerta de la sala cuando Winston se precipitó a su lado.

Hannibal se agachó para acariciar al excitado perro, sonriendo a su compañero, quien lo invitó a entrar al salón.

"¿Tienes alguna noticia?" Preguntó Will, observándolo ansiosamente mientras Hannibal cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

"No es lo que deberíamos desear escuchar", admitió Hannibal, arrastrando a Will para que se sentara junto a él mientras se acomodaba. Winston se levantó para equilibrar sus pies delanteros sobre la pierna de Will y Will acarició distraídamente su cabeza, dándole al perro la atención que deseaba. "El Lord Canciller ha sugerido que busquemos la emancipación de Abigail en lugar de la tutela".

Will retrocedió ante la abrupta naturaleza de esa sugerencia, pero en segundos tanto el surco en su frente como su ceño se desvanecieron.

"Ella, a todos los efectos, sería considerada una adulta", reflexionó, y luego preguntó: "¿Sería ella responsable como uno debería decidir responsabilizarla de los crímenes de su padre?"

"Tengo la más alta autoridad que preside el caso que, a menos que Abigail confiera algún tipo de confesión", dijo Hannibal, buscando con los dedos a Will, "están dispuestos a liberarla en el momento en que su padre esté bajo custodia". La van a entrevistar en privado en los próximos días, pero sus posibilidades son muy buenas, sin importar lo que hayan estado diciendo las noticias ".

"Tengo toda la esperanza de que las noticias pronto reflejarán una opinión diferente", dijo Will. "Por favor, no me regañes por hacerlo, Hannibal, pero Lady Withome me llamó y yo me deshice de ella en el asunto de Abigail Hobbs".

"¿Lo hiciste, ahora?" Preguntó Hannibal, impresionado. "Supongo que lo hiciste con el entendimiento de que ella nunca ha guardado un secreto en su vida".

"Ella mantuvo uno que yo sepa", señaló Will, arqueando una ceja ante el rubor avergonzado de Hannibal. "Aunque tal vez nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo y fue únicamente tu culpa que no tuvieras idea de que ella es Omegan".

"Ese perfume suyo me duele la cabeza", dijo Hannibal en su propia defensa. "¿Pero qué le dijiste a ella?"

"La verdad, aunque dejé nuestras acciones fuera de las cosas", dijo Will, y agregó: "Abigail es una niña casi huérfana que se enfrenta a la soga por crímenes en los que no participó, casi asesinada por el padre que amaba y en quien confiaba los talones de ver a su madre ser asesinado justo en frente de ella. Lady Withome estaba fuera de sí con horror en nombre de Abigail y bastante agitada de que tuviera que ir a un almuerzo en el momento en que terminara. Era una historia muy diferente de la que los periódicos han estado imprimiendo y confío en que la verdad de las cosas pronto se verá reflejada en la opinión popular, si ella tiene algún poder en los corazones de las personas ".

"Lo hace, y algo más", dijo Hannibal, revolviendo los rizos de Will con cariñosa ternura. "Mi brillante compañera".

"Práctico, Hannibal", corrigió Will, aunque se sonrojó de placer. "En ese momento pensé que íbamos a traer a Abigail a nuestra familia. Quería que se conociera la verdad de su situación, no esta percepción que todos tienen de ella como cómplice de las viles acciones de su padre. Ya es suficientemente malo que piensen que ella es realmente su hija y que algún día podría exhibir la misma locura que lo atrapó. Pero no la llevaremos a su casa en Hartford con nosotros, ¿verdad? Al menos, ¿no como nuestra hija?

Hannibal soltó un suave suspiro, su mano cayendo sobre la mejilla de Will, el pulgar frotando bajo su dolorido ojo azul.

"No es una decisión que tomaría, pero no depende de nosotros, Will. El Lord Canciller hizo un argumento convincente para no buscar tutela ", dijo Hannibal. "La publicidad de eso solo aseguraría que se la conociera a donde sea que vaya. Su sugerencia fue solicitar su candidatura para la emancipación, lo que prometió otorgar, y luego podríamos organizar discretamente un cambio de nombre legal y apoyarla financieramente a medida que avanza. Le sugirió que tomara el apellido de soltera de su madre y viviera su vida como Abigail Foster, desconocida para cualquiera como hija de Garret Jacob Hobbs.

Will frunció el ceño, pero fue pensativo, triste.

"Admito que estoy decepcionado", susurró, deslizando su mano de la cabeza de Winston para sacar la de la mejilla de Hannibal. Lo sostuvo en su regazo, entrelazando los dedos mientras su mente resolvía el problema. "Pero hay sabiduría en tal sugerencia. Él sabe la ley hacia atrás y hacia adelante, estoy seguro, y sin duda ha visto casos similares desentrañarse en detrimento de todos los involucrados. Pero, por supuesto, es decisión de Abigail y no nuestra. Sin embargo, creo firmemente que si ella prefiere la tutela, entonces deberíamos seguir adelante y asumir las consecuencias a medida que se presenten ".

"Como yo", dijo Hannibal, levantando la mano de Will para besarla. "El Lord Canciller ha pedido a la Madre Superiora Superior que discuta las opciones con Abigail. Sin embargo, ella elige proceder, el Sr. Buddish se ocupará de los detalles necesarios y enviará un mensaje a Hartford. En cuanto a usted y yo, tenemos la reunión del Abuelo para sufrir, y debemos concentrar nuestras energías en un problema que podamos abordar ".

"¿Una crisis a la vez?" Preguntó Will, riendo suavemente. "Bueno, al menos las cosas que compramos para Abigail deben mantenerla ocupada".

"¿También conseguiste ropa para ella?", Preguntó Hannibal, con las puntas de los dedos buscando el pulso en la muñeca de Will en una leve caricia.

"Sí, el ayudante del sastre fue increíblemente útil", dijo Will, y agregó con una sonrisa desconcertada, "Nichola era su nombre. Debo asegurarme de agregar un consejo adecuado para el esfuerzo que emprendieron. Incluso lograron persuadirme para que probara varias prendas. No podía creer lo bien que encajan. Realmente hacen un trabajo de calidad ".

"¿Un número de prendas, dices?" Preguntó Hannibal, su tono de sedosa inocencia y una maliciosa sonrisa curvando su boca. Hizo una nota mental para duplicar la comisión para el personal por maniobrar tan hábilmente a Will en una adaptación final sin regalar la sorpresa.

Y su hermosa e inocente pareja tenía tan poco trato con esos lugares que no veía nada extraño en eso, solo diciendo con leve anhelo, "Oh, sí, toda clase de ropa, parecía casi una de todas las cosas en la tienda. Sospecho que esperaban que hiciera un pedido ".

"Deberías haberlo hecho", le dijo Hannibal, controlando su regocijo con dificultad para que Will no lo sintiera a través de su vínculo. "El vestuario que pedimos cuando volví por primera vez es simplemente un esqueleto, Will. El armario de un caballero necesita carne para redondearlo ".

"Tal vez más tarde", dijo Will, su mano cayendo a su estómago para frotar justo debajo de su ombligo. Él ni siquiera estaba consciente de haberlo hecho, pero Aníbal lo notó y, con tacto, cambió de tema y preguntó: "¿Sabemos cuándo deberíamos partir hacia la estación? Me parece que estoy ansioso por regresar a Hartford y ver cómo está mi abuelo ".

"Señor. Black me proporcionó un horario ", dijo Will, aliviado por el cambio en la conversación. "¿Parece que un tren se marcha en una hora si quieres intentarlo?"

"No puedo imaginarme cómo nos retrasaríamos", dijo Hannibal, y agregó con fingida sorpresa: "¡Qué maravillosa, otra alfombra sin explorar!".

"¡Aníbal!" Regañó, horrorizado pero divertido. "¡No tenemos tiempo para perder el tiempo!"

"¿No?", Dijo Hannibal, abyectamente desorientado y triste mientras besaba la mano de Will otra vez, satisfecho cuando Will no se apartó.

"Tus apetitos son mucho más grandes de lo que tú primero me hiciste creer, Lord Clarges", señaló Will, e instó a Winston a que bajara para poder alcanzar a su marido.

"Mis apetitos han crecido con un plato tan suculento delante de mí", bromeó Hannibal, inclinándose para darle a Will un dulce y suave beso.

Will frunció la boca, pero había deleite flotando en cada palabra cuando susurró: "Tal vez podríamos tomar un tren más tarde ..."

Hannibal sonrió, completamente complacido, y tiró de Will en sus brazos.

El Lord Clarges terminó tomando el tren a la mañana siguiente, distraído como estaba y algo reacio a impedir su felicidad creciente con sus deberes y obligaciones familiares. Pero fue un feliz regreso a casa, cabalgando juntos hasta Hartford House, con Berger a la zaga y Winston sentado cómodamente en el regazo de Will.

Incluso sin previo aviso para prepararlos, el personal hizo una demostración de unidad, cumpliendo con sus deberes para darles la bienvenida a casa, sonriendo y encantados de tener a sus jóvenes Señores nuevamente bajo su cuidado.

"No reconozco a esos dos hombres", remarcó Will, aliviando a Winston con uno de los lacayos que se acercaron a tomar sus caballos y sus valijas.

"Esos deben ser los detectives", supuso Hannibal, balanceándose con su habitual gracia para admirar a su compañero a la luz de la mañana. "Ya me arrepiento de nuestro precipitado regreso".

"¿Es terrible admitir que yo también lo hago?", Dijo Will con una nota de añoranza, pero también desmontó y se arregló la ropa, sorprendido de que su hermana no hubiera venido. "¿Lady Rathmore no está aquí?"

"Ella es, mi señor", dijo el lacayo, tomando las riendas de él a cambio de la correa de Winston. "Creo que ella está con Su Gracia".

"¿Y el señor Dolarhyde?", Inquirió Hannibal, un rápido escaneo que no reveló rastros de la presencia del gran Alpha.

"Se fue, mi Señor", dijo el lacayo, deteniéndose para responder a sus preguntas. "Regresó con Lady Rathmore y se fue de inmediato, con bolsas y todo".

Will intercambió una mirada con Hannibal, luego asintió con la cabeza al camarero en señal de despedida, murmurando, "Gracias".

"¡Bienvenidos a casa, mis Señores! Sé que hablo por todos nosotros cuando digo que estamos muy contentos de tenerte en casa, donde podemos cuidar de ti adecuadamente ", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, sonriéndoles, tan complacido como si hubiera puesto sus ojos en sus propios hijos. después de una larga ausencia. "¡Sus habitaciones están recién preparadas y se ha cuidado todo lo que usted solicitó, mi Señor!"

"¿Solicitado?" Preguntó Will, dirigiendo una curiosa mirada a Hannibal, que su marido fingió sin darse cuenta.

"Sí, gracias, Hawkes", dijo Hannibal, con una mirada penetrante al cerrar el tema. "¿Y cómo van los preparativos para la reunión del Abuelo?"

"Oh, nos estamos encargando, mi Señor", dijo la Sra. Henderson, agregando con una dulce sonrisa que era bastante intimidante, "a pesar de toda nuestra ayuda".

Will soltó un suspiro, calculando que Mina se había molestado en su ausencia. Se quitó el sombrero y los guantes cuando entraron, entregándoselos al señor Hawkes.

Los aromas de la casa llenaban los pulmones de Will -el perfume del duque alfa de los libros antiguos, el aroma seco de las antigüedades, el pulimento de limón que tanto amaba la señora Henderson, la esencia indefinible que significaba que estaba de vuelta en la casa que lo había protegido tantos años largos y solitarios.

aroma de Aníbal se unió al ramo y Will sonrió, recordó que ya no tenían que estar solo, que siempre tendría un hogar aquí en Hartford House y en el corazón de su marido.

"¡Veo que tenemos una nueva adición!", Dijo la señora Henderson, su agradable voz interrumpió sus reflexiones ausentes. Ella le sonrió a Winston, quien gimió cuando Will soltó su correa.

"Sí, este es Winston", dijo Hannibal, inclinándose para acariciar la cabeza de Winston, lo que tranquilizó al perro incierto y trajo su cola hacia atrás en vigoroso movimiento. "Lo adquirimos en la ciudad bajo circunstancias algo inusuales".

"Su Gracia mencionó cierto incidente en la Capital", dijo Hawkes, y se inclinó para mirar a Winston antes de decirle: "Fue muy valiente de tu parte, Winston".

Se enderezó, preguntándole a Will con sombría seriedad: "¿Hay algo que podamos darle, mi Señor? Su excelencia nos pidió que proporcionáramos una cesta adecuada en su suite, pero ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?

"No, gracias, señor Hawkes", dijo Will, animado de tener la comodidad de Winston, pero esa era la forma del personal de Hartford. Nunca se dejó piedra sin remover en lo que respecta al bienestar de sus cargas. "Solo un cuenco cuando tomamos nuestras comidas para que su Señoría no lo llene de pasteles".

Hannibal sonrió pero no lo negó, y se dio unas palmaditas en el muslo para acercar a Winston con afecto descarado.

"Es tan hermoso estar en casa y ya no estar inactivo", dijo Will, sonriéndole al mayordomo y al ama de llaves, deseando poder admitir con franqueza el alivio que era estar a su cuidado una vez más. "Iré a su oficina en el presente, Sra. Henderson, para discutir los detalles del evento. Solo que, por favor, envíe un té a mi sala de estar por el momento. Necesito hablar con mi hermana y ambos necesitaremos la fortificación, sin duda ".

"Si mi señor."

"Y mi Señor, varios solicitantes del puesto de gerente de bienes han ocupado habitaciones en Hartford", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, mientras los otros sirvientes se dispersaban a sus deberes ahora que sus Señores estaban siendo instalados. "¿Si desea organizar reuniones? "

"Puedo encargarme de eso", ofreció Hannibal, arrugándose la nariz un poco. "¿Debes acercarte a nosotros en la puerta, Hawkes?"

"Honestamente, Hannibal", dijo Will, su sonrisa irónica. "Gracias, Sr. Hawkes, y usted también, Sra. Henderson, por su cálida bienvenida. Espero que haya mucho trabajo para poner al día y ahora estamos en casa para atenderlo. Agradezco todo su arduo trabajo y créanme cuando digo que entiendo las presiones particulares que trae nuestro invitado ".

Eso generó sonrisas por todas partes, y Hannibal tomó los brazos de Will en el corto alto el fuego, diciendo: "El abuelo estará ansioso por vernos, no lo dejemos esperando. Sr. Hawkes, ¿si pudiera enviar té al estudio por mí? Y traiga los paquetes del solicitante, si han llegado ".

"Muy bien, mi señor. Su Gracia está en su suite con Lady Rathmore, mi Señor ".

Hannibal enlazó el brazo de Will entre los suyos, lanzando un suspiro de cansancio mientras avanzaban por la casa con Winston pegado a sus talones. "Ah, pero estar de vuelta en Marsham Heath".

"Sí, cuánto anhelo los días en que encontramos cuerpos en el bosque", dijo Will, lanzando una mirada irónica a Hannibal, que se rió entre dientes, divertido. "Las cosas fueron mucho más alegres entonces".

"Las cosas ciertamente nunca son aburridas cuando estás involucrado", alabó Hannibal. Se detuvo ante la puerta del abuelo y llevó la mano de Will a sus labios para un beso. "Will ... Antes de sumergirnos en nuestros deberes, quiero que sepas lo agradecido que estoy contigo".

Will ladeó la cabeza, a punto de restar importancia a su declaración, pero se lo pensó mejor cuando vio lo serio que estaba Hannibal. El vínculo creció con el peso de sus sentimientos, pero ninguno de ellos era preocupante. Hannibal estaba feliz, esperanzado y contento, y Will sonrió al saberlo.

"Me has dado un regalo que nunca soñé que pudieras dar, y ofreciste una comprensión que siempre pensé que estaba fuera de mi alcance, y te agradezco por eso", dijo Hannibal, besando las puntas de sus dedos por turno. "Cuando tomes tu decisión formalmente, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo si aún lo encuentras a mi favor. Si decides lo contrario, solo sé que nunca cambiará mis sentimientos hacia ti. Te amo a la distracción, Will Lecter-Graham ".

"Hannibal-"

Se cortará cuando la puerta se abra y su hermana pronuncie un pequeño chillido, haciendo que los dos se separen a toda prisa.

"¡Dios mío!", Gritó Mina, con la mano apretada contra su pecho, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par y pasando de Will a Hannibal. "¡Me asustaste hasta la muerte, al acecho fuera de la puerta! ¿Por qué nadie envió por nosotros? ¡No tenía idea de que hubieras regresado! Ah, pero bienvenido! ¡Bienvenido a casa!"

Will no pudo resistirse a sonreír cuando sus manos se apoderaron del firme agarre de su hermana, su hermosa sonrisa sin ninguna sombra de dolor ni angustia, sus ojos azules se iluminaron de emoción. Ella abrazó sus manos en su corazón, como feliz por la simple vista de él.

"¿Hannibal? ¿Será? El abuelo llamó desde adentro, y Winston ladró, emocionado por nuevas caras y el extraño entorno nuevo.

"Sí, abuelo", dijo Hannibal, espiándolo mientras hacía girar su silla hacia la puerta cuando Mina dio un paso atrás para abrirla más. "Finalmente finalmente llegamos a casa".

Puso su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Will, cálido y seguro, ambos aliviados y encantados de haber regresado sanos y salvos al abrazo de su familia una vez más.


	40. Chapter 40

Había lágrimas en los ojos del abuelo cuando alcanzó la mano de Will, extendiendo la otra a Hannibal. Sus largos dedos temblaron, un temblor que había aumentado desde la última vez que lo había visto y le hizo preguntar a Hannibal preocupado: "¿Has estado mal, abuelo?"

"No, no, no, es solo la emoción de verlos a ambos sanos y salvos", insistió, apretando la mano de Hannibal y besando la de Will mientras Mina miraba. "No soy tan resistente como una vez fui".

"Bueno, emoción o no, echaré un vistazo a tus medicamentos", dijo Hannibal, preocupado por encontrar a su abuelo tan atraído. Parecía haber envejecido años en su breve ausencia, su agarre era más débil y su resistencia disminuía.

"Eso estará bien, Hannibal", dijo el abuelo, encantado con cualquier sugerencia que pudieran hacer. "¡Ah! ¡Y este debe ser Winston! Hannibal me ha escrito sobre ti. Espero que siempre podamos contar con él para mantenerte fuera de problemas, Will, ¿eh?

"No es mi mejor momento", admitió Will, apretando la mano del abuelo y profiriendo una risa avergonzada. "Pero él ha hecho una maravillosa adición a la familia".

"Bueno, no precisamente la adición que tenía en mi corazón", dijo el abuelo, levantando la mano de Will a sus labios otra vez, esta vez con un roce subrepticio de su nariz contra la muñeca de Will. El sutil cambio en el aroma de Will trajo una sonrisa complacida a sus labios y agregó, "¿pero pronto, quizás?"

"Ya es suficiente, vieja cabra", regañó Hannibal, divertido.

"Hannibal, querido", dijo Mina, educadamente consternado por él. "¡Cielos, ese lenguaje! Estoy muy feliz de verte en casa, así que no lo voy a hacer contra ti, ¡pero no debes hablar así delante de Su Gracia, seguramente! "

"Está bastante bien, querida", dijo el abuelo, dándole una sonrisa expansiva. "¡Estoy acostumbrado a los modales de mi nieto!"

"Deberías serlo, como supe de ti", dijo Hannibal, liberando la mano del abuelo para darle a Mina una sonrisa. "¿Confío en que le has estado cuidando muy bien?"

Estiró su mano hacia él con expectación, sus pestañas revoloteaban sobre sus ojos vueltos hacia arriba.

Solo lo tomó cuando Will aclaró su garganta, sus cejas comenzaron a desaprobar.

"Te ves absolutamente encantadora, Lady Rathmore", le dijo Hannibal, besando su mano como mandada y soltándola justo después. "Veo que el tiempo en el país está de acuerdo contigo".

"No menos que el tiempo en la capital está de acuerdo con mi hermano", dijo, sus ojos azules evaluadores buscando a Will, quien se sonrojó brillantemente cuando agregó: "¡últimamente los periódicos han sido muy entretenidos!"

"Oh, Hannibal no le importa ese tipo de cosas", dijo Will, su sonrisa irónica.

"Tampoco debería hacerlo", dijo el abuelo, y se volvió hacia Mina para preguntar: "¿Si pudiera tener un momento en privado con mis hijos, cariño?"

La frente de Mina se arrugó en un ceño tan similar al de Will que le dio a Hannibal la piel de gallina. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera encontrar una manera adecuada de protestar por su despido, Will vino al rescate diciendo: "Me encantaría tener una charla tranquila contigo, Mina, si tienes tiempo? Le he pedido a la Sra. Henderson que tome el té en mi sala de estar. ¿Quizás podrías esperarme allí?

"¡Oh, sí , cariño, por supuesto!", Dijo ella, su espíritu rebotando al instante. "¡Tengo lo justo! ¡Un té muy encantador, como Su Gracia puede decirte! Veré que está preparado. ¡Dios sabe que la señora Henderson tiene las manos ocupadas en este momento!

Se disculpó con una reverencia profunda y encantadora al abuelo, quien asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la petición de Will.

"Ciertamente está en buena forma", dijo Hannibal, aún un tanto sorprendido de haber sido regañado. "¡Corrigiéndome en mi propia casa!"

"Ella tiene una tendencia a proteger mi dignidad, incluso cuando no tiene que hacerlo", dijo el abuelo, tirando de su manta de regazo más cerca de él, un leve escalofrío le destrozó el cuerpo. "Perdón, Will. Ella es una joven encantadora e inteligente que está completamente decidida a integrarse en mi lado ".

Will se echó a reír, un ronco y ronco sonido de extraña y verdadera alegría que hizo sonreír a Hannibal. "Ella es tan obstinada como yo, abuelo".

"Aquí, ven y siéntate", insistió el abuelo, haciendo girar su silla hacia el sofá con un gesto de que deberían ocuparla. "Jimmy dijo que habías regresado a la capital y me preocupaba que algo le haya sucedido a uno o a los dos".

"Oh, solo este asunto con la señorita Hobbs," dijo Hannibal, acomodando a Will antes de sentarse a su lado. Levantó su mano sin darse cuenta, apoyando sus dedos entrelazados contra su muslo. "Supondré correctamente que necesitaba una cabeza más sabia que la mía y volví para rescatarme de una decisión impulsiva y lamentable".

"¿Impulsivo? Tú¿ ? "Preguntó el abuelo, con las cejas fruncidas levantadas divertidas. "Supongo que las cosas no funcionaron a tu favor"

"Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ella tal vez no regrese a Hartford como esperábamos", dijo Will, divertido por el buen humor de Roland. "El Lord Canciller sugirió que ella demandara por la emancipación".

"Lamento escuchar eso, ya que debe decepcionarlos a los dos", dijo el abuelo, su sonrisa se desvaneció en un pensativo ceño fruncido. "Los Foster tenían tantas esperanzas de conocerla".

"A ella también le gustaría conocerlos", dijo Will. "Quizás, si todo sucediera sin incidentes, podríamos organizar que se reúnan aquí en Hartford e ir desde allí".

"No tengo ninguna discusión con eso", dijo el abuelo, agitando su mano en señal de despedida que hizo fruncir el ceño a Hannibal, aunque sabía muy bien que la hija de Melinda nunca había estado en la parte superior de la lista de prioridades de su abuelo.

"Dime, abuelo, ¿qué novedades tienes en la investigación?" Preguntó Hannibal, cambiando de tema. Él y el abuelo nunca estarían de acuerdo con el tema de Melinda, él lo sabía, y era mejor dejarlo descansar.

"Hay demasiado poco, me temo", dijo Rolando, su pesada mirada aterrizó en Will, quien lo miró con su habitual calma. "Zeller no ha podido encontrar al señor Brown, lo cual solo puedo suponer es porque su familia lo está protegiendo, pero los detectives registraron la librea y le mostraron un baúl con la correa de su correa cortada".

" Una correa de cincha cortada", corrigió suavemente, ladeando la cabeza. "¿Por qué diablos lo salvaría, si pensara que podría implicarlo?"

"¿Un trofeo, tal vez?" Ofreció Hannibal, pero no sonó convencido.

"Abuelo, Matthew Brown no tiene ninguna razón para dañarme, o lo habría hecho en los últimos seis años", insistió Will, "ni tiene ningún motivo para desacreditar a Hannibal".

"También había una nota dentro del maletero", dijo el abuelo, solemne. "Señor. Brown confirmó que era la letra de Matthew, Will. Detallaba sus intenciones de hacer que el daño pareciera como si fuera algo de Hannibal. Había una esperanza de que al hacerlo evitaría que Aníbal regresara para agobiarlo con su presencia ".

Will negó con la cabeza, con un gesto ausente mientras sus pensamientos se volvían salvajes, diciendo con mudo asombro: "¡Eso es completamente tonto!"

"Nadie mantendría evidencia tan obvia en la mano, sin duda", dijo Hannibal, encontrando que era tan probable como Will, lo que no fue en absoluto. "¿Y por qué querría Matthew Brown mi ausencia? ¿Cómo podría afectarlo posiblemente?

"Los detectives tienen la nota; pueden mostrarlo a los dos ", dijo Roland, preocupado. "Pero el entendimiento general es que temía que derribaras Hartford House y deshaga todo el trabajo de Will, y que al hacerlo arruinarías el sustento de aquellos en Hartford Town. Parece que Matthew formó una especie de apego a Will en los seis años que los conocieron, a pesar de pensar que era un hombre beta ".

Ese levantó la cabeza de Will, su atención se enfocó bruscamente.

"¿Se dijo así en la nota?", Preguntó, y Roland asintió. "Abuelo, Matthew siempre ha sabido que soy Omegan. Me dijo lo mismo la última vez que hablamos ".

Hannibal frunció el ceño, igualando el de su abuelo.

"Alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias para hacer que nos centremos en Matthew Brown", dijo, haciéndose eco de los sentimientos de Will. "Hasta el punto donde Matthew huyó, sin duda por miedo a que lo creamos". Quienquiera que sean, fueron capaces de forjar su letra lo suficientemente bien como para convencer a su propio padre. Tal vez deberíamos mirar a aquellos que lo conocieron lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo? "

El abuelo frunció el ceño, frotándose la frente con mano temblorosa. "Admito que he tenido mis dudas, habiéndolo conocido por tanto tiempo, pero estoy tan desesperado por garantizar tu seguridad, Will".

"Sé que lo eres", dijo Will, apretando con fuerza la mano de Hannibal, ambos preocupados por la fragilidad de Roland. "Y creo que por ahora podemos descansar tranquilos sabiendo que no intentarán nada más".

Hannibal lo miró con una mirada angustiada, pero la comprensión se hizo evidente.

"Tener a su chivo expiatorio significa que no intentan volver a intentarlo, no sea que corran el riesgo de desviar la atención de Matthew hacia ellos mismos", murmuró, recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento de Will. "Lo que sea que esperaban lograr al hacerte daño, han cambiado las tácticas".

"Lo que significa que estoy aún más perdido en cuanto a su propósito", dijo Will, agradecido cuando la mano de Hannibal se deslizó de la suya para descansar en su nuca, dándole un reconfortante apretón.

"Independientemente de si quieren lastimarlo o no", dijo Roland, reuniéndose, "he mantenido a los dos detectives en nómina y deben acompañarlo como sus guardias".

"Abuelo-"

"No, Will, insisto en eso", dijo, levantando la mano para acallarlo. "Dale paz a un anciano cansado, te lo ruego. No podría sobrevivir a la pérdida de más niños ".

"Abuelo", dijo Hannibal, sosteniendo su mirada ambarina. "No nos perderás. Will nunca está desarmado y yo alegremente destruiría cualquier cosa o cualquier persona que tratara de hacerle daño ".

Roland sonrió, una medida de su malestar desapareció con la declaración de Hannibal.

"Eso no es algo que alguna vez haya soñado escuchar de ti, Hannibal", susurró.

"Creo que se sorprende más de lo que nunca nos sorprende", dijo Will, su mano se curvó sobre la rodilla de Hannibal mientras echaba una mirada irónica a su marido. Volvió a mirar a Roland y añadió, sin duda, coloreando su voz: "Hannibal se asegurará de que estoy a salvo, abuelo, pero estoy seguro de que lo que sea que estén haciendo, no volverán a intentarlo. No puedo explicar cómo lo sé, solo que sí ".

"Tiene razón, abuelo", dijo Hannibal, apoyando la postura de Will. "Por extraño que parezca, tiene sentido, considerando todas las cosas. Y en caso de que Will esté equivocado, estaré aquí para protegerlo ".

Los ojos de Roland se llenaron de deleite descarado mientras miraba a sus nietos sentados frente a él, cada matiz de su lenguaje corporal hablaba con una mirada profunda que solo confirmaba lo que había encontrado en sus respectivos aromas.

"Cuando encuentren a Matthew, quiero hablar con él directamente", agregó Will, notando el ablandamiento repentino de Roland. "Él podría ser más que una conveniencia para desplazar estos eventos hacia. Él puede saber algo más sobre lo que está sucediendo y están tratando de silenciarlo ".

"Es muy posible", reflexionó Hannibal, recordando la noche en que Will había sido empujado escaleras abajo. "Matthew es un Alfa, pero no había rastro de olor a Alpha en las escaleras la noche en que te empujaron. A menos que el accidente con tu yegua y el accidente con las escaleras no estén del todo relacionados, por supuesto ".

"Una crisis a la vez", advirtió Will, los finos vellos de su nuca se levantaron en respuesta al cálido apretón de la mano de Hannibal. "Sin embargo, les dejaré señores para hablar en privado. Si mantengo a mi hermana esperando, ella puede sentirse obligada a ir a buscarme ".

Se liberó de las garras de Hannibal y se levantó, moviéndose para estrechar la mano del abuelo en las suyas. Besó el anillo que Roland siempre llevaba puesto y presionó su mejilla contra sus nudillos en un momento de suave afecto que sorprendió al viejo Alfa.

"Estoy muy contento de estar en casa otra vez, abuelo", dijo, bajando la mano de Roland con cuidado para no lastimarlo, "y muy feliz de verte".

"Querida, la alegría es completamente mía", le dijo Rolando, viendo a Will y Winston salir de la habitación con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por cierto, lo sabe", dijo Hannibal, estirándose en el sofá con los brazos en la parte posterior, con un tobillo cruzado sobre la rodilla opuesta.

"¿Hm?", Preguntó Rolando, volviendo su atención hacia su nieto con dificultad, los espectros de su juventud más exigentes en estos días que las atenciones de los vivos.

"La tía Margaret te ha hablado mal, abuelo", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo ante la repentina expresión de inocencia que caía sobre la cara de Roland. "Supongo que Bedelia la persigue, ¿no? Se llevó todo el camino hasta Marsham Heath para darnos a Will y a mí información muy interesante sobre ti y Charles. .

"¡No hay nada en el mundo que me interese, mocoso!", Respondió Roland, señalando con un dedo en señal de reproche. "¡Preocúpate o tendré a Lady Rathmore para regañarte!"

Hannibal se estremeció, para gran diversión de Roland.

"Ahora, tengo algo de información para usted, Hannibal", dijo Roland, volviendo al trabajo mientras empujaba su silla hacia su escritorio. "Dejaré a tu discreción lo que hagas y no le contaré a tu marido".

"Guardar secretos de Will es perjudicial para mi salud, sin mencionar mi felicidad", advirtió Hannibal, poniéndose de pie para reunirse con su abuelo en su escritorio, donde Roland estaba sacando papeles de un cajón cerrado con llave. "¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo?"

"Documentos financieros", dijo Rolando, levantando montones de papeles gratis. "Esquemas de inversión, una lista de acreedores-Sr. Buddish ha dedicado una cantidad desorbitada de tiempo a ayudarte recientemente, así que he tenido que depender de su asistente, pero aquí lo tenemos ".

Hannibal rozó los papeles, con los ojos muy abiertos para ver una versión ampliada de lo que le habían proporcionado en Marsham Heath.

"Sabía que los Rathmore estaban en una situación desesperada, pero esto", dijo, entrecerrando los ojos, "esto es aún más impactante".

"Descubrí que tenía curiosidad por cómo ha mantenido su estilo de vida", dijo Rolando, mezclando los papeles, "sin mencionar mantener a Mina en el lujo al que está acostumbrada. Aquí, mira aquí ".

Hannibal tomó la nota, dándose cuenta rápidamente de que Timothy había estado haciendo negocios bajo el apellido de soltera de su madre.

"¿Quién en la tierra le proporcionó esta suma?", Preguntó, buscando en el periódico hasta el fondo para encontrar al acreedor. Era un agente basado en el capital, pero el nombre le dio pausa.

"Hice que ese hombre investigara", dijo el abuelo, ofreciendo otro papel. "Hannibal, ese pequeño sinvergüenza está sacando dinero de un gobierno extranjero. Nunca podríamos convencer a un tribunal con esto, pero usted sabe tan bien como yo quién es Timothy St. Martin, ¿eh?

"¿Crees que está vendiendo nuestros militares?", Preguntó Hannibal, la ira en su vientre, lenta y constante.

"Creo que es una coincidencia poco común que se haya dado una suma tan grande por 'servicios prestados' justo antes de la caída de Ostham".

"Y entonces Lord Rathmore animó a nuestros militares a poner sitio", murmuró Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño. "¡No es de extrañar que se oponga a cualquier tratado! ¡Él tiene todo para ganar si la guerra continúa! Esto es traición ! "

" Esto " , dijo el abuelo, tocando los papeles, "es una conjetura, Hannibal. Sin pruebas, no podemos hacer nada más que lo que ya hemos hecho, que es enviar la información a los tribunales y pedirles que investiguen el asunto ".

"Qué pequeña bestia vil", dijo Hannibal, indignado de que cualquier hijo de la tierra de este país la usara tan mal y con tan malvado propósito. "Sin embargo, por lo que se ve, solo acumula más deudas en lugar de pagarlas". Él debe estar desesperado por ahora ".

Roland volvió a meterse en el cajón, soltando una nota doblada con iniciales de Zeller.

"Desde nuestra discusión antes de que te fueras, me preocupaba que el señor Verger pudiera tener algo que ver con lo que le sucedió a Will", dijo, desplegando la nota para alisarla, revelando una lista de nombres. "Esta es una lista de los visitantes del Sr. Verger desde su encarcelamiento. Ejecuté a Zeller casi harapiento identificándolos a todos, el mocoso perezoso, pero este hombre está empleado por Lord Rathmore.

Hannibal miró el nombre, no era más sabio por haberlo visto, pero todavía le preocupaba que hubiera un vínculo entre los suegros de Will y los Vergers.

"¿Has encontrado alguna razón para la visita?" Preguntó Hannibal, profundamente perturbado por la conexión.

"Todavía no", admitió Roland, cansado. "Pero he pedido copias del registro de correspondencia. Tomará algo de tiempo, ya que ciertas partes deben estar convencidas de mi necesidad, pero debería llegar más temprano que tarde ".

"Por favor, asegúrese de mostrarme cuando lo haga", dijo Hannibal, frotándose la frente con aire ausente. "Esto es terriblemente preocupante. ¿Sospecha que Mina sabe por qué ha estado Rathmore?

"Ninguno en absoluto", le dijo Rolando, cuidadosamente apilando los papeles juntos. "En nuestras diversas discusiones, parece que Lady Rathmore tiene poco contacto con su esposo o su hogar. Antes de llegar aquí a Hartford, estaba con una de sus hermanas en la Capital, donde había estado durante casi seis meses ".

"¿Ella se corresponde?"

"Ella envía cartas todas las mañanas", dijo Rolando, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero siempre están dirigidas a varias señoras de su conocimiento o comerciantes en la Capital. Ella es, para todos los propósitos observables, completamente ignorante de las maquinaciones de su marido ".

Hannibal exhaló un suspiro, deslizando su mano sobre su rostro y asintiendo. "Bueno. Rompería el corazón de Will si ella estuviera involucrada en algo en su perjuicio. Ella es el único miembro de su familia que incluso pretende amarlo; Lo salvaría de perderlo, si pudiera ".

"Eso sí, no estoy diciendo que sea del todo inocente, ni agradable, pero a pesar de ser insoportablemente consentida y egocéntrica, no tengo motivos para quejarme de su conducta", dijo sombríamente Rolando. "Culpo a su padre por la forma en que la crió, y su propia personalidad por ser tan indulgente consigo misma, pero no tiene malicia que yo pueda medir fuera de lo que los celos pueden despertar en el corazón de una persona. Porque ella está locamente celosa de Will, Hannibal ".

Hannibal ladeó la cabeza, algo desconcertado por la mirada fija que recibió a cambio.

"Ella lo arrojó a sus garras para salvarse y encuentra que la recompensa por su egoísmo es un matrimonio abismal con un tonto licencioso", dijo Rolando, severo en su reprimenda a Lord Rathmore. "Gasta cada centavo que tienen en sus propios placeres y acumula chismes desagradables donde quiera que va. Mina no se ha hecho ningún favor con sus acciones y lo sabe ".

" Bien " , dijo Hannibal, no dispuesto a ser cortés con ella. "Estoy encantada de que esté metida en sus propios celos. Espero que el resto del tiempo que ella pase aquí, tan corto como pueda, teniendo en cuenta lo que dice el Capitán sobre mi relación con ella, simplemente la hierva en sus propios remordimientos ".

"Sin embargo, si ella no hubiera actuado tan egoístamente, nunca hubieras estado casado con Will", le recordó Rolando, confundiendo a su nieto por un momento. "Te habrías casado con Mina ... y no creo que hable fuera de turno cuando digo que estarías mucho menos feliz hoy si lo hubieras hecho".

"No estás equivocado acerca de eso", admitió Hannibal, sonriendo mientras el amado rostro de Will se volvía hacia él en su mente. "Will es un excelente pescador, abuelo. Estoy bien y verdaderamente y felizmente atrapado por él y él lo sabe ".

Roland se rió, complacido y sin miedo a mostrarlo. "¡No te halagues, Hannibal! ¡Un maravilloso Omega como Will difícilmente tendría que esforzarse! ¡Arrojarte a su anzuelo es más como eso, estoy seguro! "

"Gózate todo lo que quieras", ofreció Hannibal, expansivo en su invitación y sonriendo ante la obvia alegría de su abuelo. "Todo jugó como esperabas, viejo romántico. Los linajes que soñaste fusionar ya están en camino, o al menos eso espero ".

Los ojos de Roland se agrandaron. Se llevó la punta de los dedos a la boca, sorprendido, antes de susurrar: -¿El calor de Will?

"No estoy discutiendo con usted", advirtió Hannibal, ladeando la cabeza. "Es suficiente para ti saber que lo superamos juntos con una mejor comprensión de nuestro lugar. Por cierto, me gustaría tener esa cabaña en el bosque derribada, ya que me aseguró que ya no pasará tanto tiempo solo allí ".

El abuelo sonrió, levantando los ojos hacia el cielo en silencioso agradecimiento que hizo reír a su nieto.

"Ahora, echemos un vistazo a lo que ha estado tomando recientemente, abuelo", dijo Hannibal, ayudándolo a devolver la documentación por el momento y ordenando en voz baja lo que había aprendido para que luego pudiera informar a su compañero.

La doncella de Mina, Miss Speck, acababa de llevar el servicio de té cuando Will llegó a su sala de estar. Podía oír la voz de su hermana levantada en instrucciones firmes, el tono altivo traía una sonrisa indulgente a sus labios.

Se dejó entrar mientras la señorita Speck acomodaba la bandeja, y su sonrisa se ensanchó en una sonrisa cuando Mina dio un grito de alarma ante los ladridos emocionados de Winston.

"¡Oh! ¡Cielos! ¡Será!"

"Está bien, Mina, está emocionado", dijo Will, riendo mientras palmeaba su muslo, llevando a Winston a su lado en un aluvión de ánimos.

"¿En verdad?", Preguntó ella, dudosa pero confiando en él.

"Sí, Mina, lo prometo", dijo Will, y le dijo a la señorita Speck: "¿Podría pedirle a uno de los lacayos que lo lleve a dar un paseo, por favor?"

"Sí, mi señor", dijo ella, dándole una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza. No hubo vacilación en ella cuando llamó a Winston y parecía lo suficientemente feliz de llevarlo con ella.

"Ah, mi amor", Mina suspiró y cruzó la habitación para tomar sus manos. Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro como si buscaran un secreto y ella dijo con aire de pregunta, "Te ves positivamente radiante, Will".

"Y te ves muy hermosa, Mina", dijo Will, encantada de verla tan cómoda y a gusto. "¿Nos sentamos?"

"¡Oh! De hecho! "Ella dijo, moviéndose para instalarse en el sofá. Dio unas palmaditas en el espacio junto a ella y le dijo: "Yo serviré para nosotros, ¿verdad?"

"Gracias", dijo Will, moviéndose para instalarse a su lado.

"Esto", dijo Mina, sirviendo una taza llena para ambos, "es una mezcla especial de té, Will. Purifica la sangre de las impurezas y alienta a los buenos espíritus. Lo pedí especialmente para ti, querida, ya que temía que estarías completamente deshecho a tu regreso ".

"¿Deshacerse?" Preguntó Will, tomando su copa para dar un leve sorbo al contenido. "¿De qué manera, Mina?"

"Oh, solo en eso temía por tu seguridad solo con ese hombre", dijo, preocupada. "¡Cómo me preocupé día y noche por ti, Will! No estaba del todo seguro de que regresaras a casa ".

"Oh, Mina", suspiró Will, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hannibal nunca me haría daño, especialmente ahora".

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron, un destello de irritación se reflejó en sus profundidades antes de que desapareciera tan rápido que Will no estaba seguro de haberlo visto. Tomó un sorbo cortés de su té para distraerse, y cuando Mina preguntó, él respondió con un leve asentimiento, "Es bastante más fuerte de lo que yo prefiero, y algo amargo, pero estoy seguro de que crecerá en mí".

"De hecho lo será", dijo Mina, sonriéndole. "Es bueno verte tan bien, cariño. Te ves diferente de alguna manera ".

"Me siento diferente", admitió Will, colocando su taza en su platillo con una mueca. "Me siento ... feliz , Mina".

"Oh, cariño, eso es una noticia maravillosa", dijo, poniendo su taza para tomar sus manos. "¡Debes decirme todo! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que pudimos visitarlo y te he extrañado tanto! "

"Por supuesto", le aseguró Will, frunciendo levemente su boca. "Mina, perdóname, pero ¿por qué no me escribiste sobre el señor Dolarhyde?"

"¿Por qué, qué quieres decir con Will?", Preguntó, la confusión llenando su hermoso rostro. “Yo he escrito a vosotros, querida. ¡El primer momento que pude! Cuando llegó con tu carta, ¡estaba tan sorprendido! Ciertamente, nunca esperé verlo solo ".

"Nunca recibí ninguna comunicación tuya", dijo Will, la tensión cedía de los hombros de Will, una pequeña sospecha recaía parcialmente en sus palabras. Le preocupaba que la carta se hubiera descarriado, pero no era del todo extraño que desapareciera el correo.

"Eso es bastante extraño", dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto familiar. "¡Subí al piso de arriba y te escribí de inmediato, cariño, para asegurarte que no fui lastimado por él!"

"¿Crees que él fue el responsable de esas muertes?" Preguntó Will, su estómago se hundió con malestar.

"¡Estaba asombrado , Will! ¡Simplemente sorprendido de leer lo que me has escrito! ", Dijo, con las rosas floreciendo en sus mejillas con su agitación. "¿Dos hombres muertos y Francis haciéndose pasar por mi negocio?"

"Así que no lo fue", dijo Will, otro hilo de sospecha se disipó. Se esforzó por leer a Mina, pero fue difícil para él y siempre lo había sido. Cuando Mina mintió, ella lo creyó como una verdad sólida, y carecía de cualquier señal de disimulo.

"Cariño, no ", respiró Mina, propiamente horrorizada. Sus manos estaban frías sobre las suyas, sus uñas afiladas incluso se apretaban tan suavemente contra su piel. "¡No tengo idea de por qué estaba en la Capital! ¡Pero Dios, qué horror! Dos hombres asesinados y arrojados al río? ¡Estaba aterrado!"

"¿Lo enviaste, entonces?" Will presionó, buscando su rostro.

"¡Naturalmente!", Dijo Mina, apretando los dedos con los suyos. "¡Casi me desmayé, Will! No estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, ¿sabes? Estaba aterrorizado y lo envié a empacar inmediatamente ".

Will ladeó la cabeza, girando las manos entre las suyas para abrazarlas, frotando sus dedos para traer calor a la superficie.

"¿La carta no se abrió cuando llegó?", Preguntó. "No había sido manipulado?"

"Cielos, no", le aseguró Mina. "¡Francis sabe que es una manera segura de despedirse! Estoy seguro de que esperaba que lo que sea que hubieras escrito lo excusaría o condonaría de alguna manera. Habiendo sido traicionado por ti, él puso su fe en mí ".

Will se estremeció ante esa evaluación, pensando en Francis como lo había visto por última vez: incrédulo, desgarrado y profundamente infeliz. Le dolía pensar que era una traición. Cualesquiera que fueran sus fallas o imperfecciones, Francis solo había querido protegerlo alguna vez, y le dolía el estómago pensar que lo había pagado con traición.

"No podría soportar tenerlo cerca de mí, Will", susurró, una súplica en su voz como si suplicara su comprensión. "Me doy cuenta de que no hay pruebas de que él haya tenido algo que ver con eso, pero que tal vez lo haya hecho ... me enfrié bastante. Él siempre ha sido tan amable y callado. Es difícil para mí pensar que él es capaz de una violencia tan terrible, pero me equivoqué del lado de los sentidos y lo envié a la ciudad para tomar una habitación, como me pediste ".

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras reunía sus pensamientos, un juego sutil y adusto en su boca advirtiendo a Will que le había ofendido.

"¡Y estoy muy perturbado , Will, de que pienses que algunos de mis negocios requerirían tal secreto que los hombres deberían ser asesinados por ello!", Dijo, deslizando sus manos para tomar su taza de té otra vez, cubriéndola de malestar con un pequeño sorbo. .

"Mina, no quise dar a entender que estuviste involucrado en algo desagradable", le dijo Will, todavía plagada de dudas sobre ese hecho. "Solo tenía la intención de asegurarle que no importa lo que le preocupe, lo apoyaré y lo ayudaré a superarlo. He escuchado algunas cosas muy inquietantes con respecto a la fortuna de Rathmore. Me preocupaba que la familia hubiera estado involucrada en algún plan para revertir una serie de malas inversiones ".

Su cara se suavizó en una máscara inexpresiva, pero él podía ver los pensamientos girando detrás de sus ojos azules.

"¿Mina?"

"Eso es absurdo", dijo, bajando la taza para refrescar su té para él, girando el mango de Will hacia él con cuidado. "No hay nada malo con nuestras fortunas, querido".

Will se mordió la lengua, pensando que era muy probable que Timothy le ocultara esas cosas a Mina, que profesaba una falta de comprensión con números que Will sabía que eran completamente contrarios a la verdad de su aguda y afilada mente. Mina, sin embargo, siempre había enmascarado su inteligencia, no dispuesta a estar agobiada por las responsabilidades que traía.

"Me encontré con Timothy ayer", dijo Will, sorprendida cuando casi dejó caer su taza. "¿Mina? ¡Te has puesto bastante pálido! ¿Estás enfermo?

"No, tonto, simplemente no esperaba que dijeras tal cosa", dijo, su risa sin aliento e incómoda. Le tembló la mano cuando bajó la taza y cogió una servilleta doblada para secarse el té de los dedos. "No imaginaba que los dos se cruzarían, cariño, eso es todo".

"La Capital es un lugar bastante grande", admitió Will. "¿Mencionó algo acerca de que practicas algo?"

Hubo un parpadeo fugaz de pánico en sus ojos azules que rápidamente desvió la mirada para esconderse.

"Oh, eso ", dijo, lanzando una risa sin aliento. "Probablemente estaba bromeando acerca de mi amistad. Él es un actor y Timothy no le gusta inmensamente. Pero dime, cariño, ¿dónde diablos te encontraste con mi marido?

"Estaba dejando a los sastres cuando él entraba", dijo Will, tomando otro sorbo del té amargo y poniéndolo con una arruga en la nariz. El té lo hacía sentirse un poco mareado y esperaba sinceramente que no insistiera en compartirlo muy a menudo. "No hablamos por mucho tiempo, pero fue suficiente para entender por qué es posible que desee permanecer aquí en Hartford por un tiempo más, Mina".

Sus ojos azules se alzaron a los suyos, abiertos y esperanzados. "¿En verdad, Will?"

"Sí", dijo, sonriendo cuando ella lo hizo. "No te molestaré con nuestro intercambio, pero él es un hombre totalmente desagradable y su respeto por ti ciertamente no era lo que yo deseaba".

Consideró mencionar cómo Timothy los había confundido el uno con el otro, pero cambió de idea. Rompería su corazón si Hannibal alguna vez confundía a Mina consigo mismo, y tan poco como Mina profesaba cuidar a Timothy, él era el hombre con el que ella había elegido casarse y había sentimientos detrás de esa decisión, lo sabía.

"Me gustaría que permanecieras aquí en Hartford a través de la reunión del Abuelo", decidió Will. "Escribe a Timothy y dile eso. No puedo extender la invitación indefinidamente, ya que hay algunos rumores preocupantes que han comenzado, pero haremos lo que podamos. ¿Quizás cuando te marches de aquí, podrías ir a la orilla del mar? ¿O visitar a mi padre?

"Sí, cariño, eso sería encantador", dijo Mina, su alivio tan vasto que el corazón de Will le dolió. "¿Pero qué rumores, querida? ¡He estado aquí en el país durante siglos, ahora, y estoy privado de cualquier chisme! "

"Eso no es algo malo, ¿verdad?" Will se burló, ganándose un juguetón golpe de su mano. "Hannibal y yo asistimos a una Masquerade, el baile benéfico anual para el Ministerio de Guerra, como cuestión de hecho".

"¡Oh, sí , lo leí en los periódicos!", Jadeó, con la mano volando hacia su pecho. "¡Será! ¡Qué comportamiento escandaloso! ¡Padre sin duda estaba espumante por leer sobre eso! ¿Realmente seguiste con el Príncipe Bert? Honestamente, Will, ¡nunca hubiera esperado ese comportamiento de ti! Timothy escribió para decir que no asistiría. ¡Debería haber venido solo para evitar esa locura vergonzosa! Y tu esposo, ¿estaba furioso? Él siempre es tan inexpresivo y frío, ¡nunca puedo decir lo que está pasando en esa mente suya! "

"Mina, no, no", dijo Will, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Nada de eso ocurrió! ¡Ya sabes cómo son esas columnas! Pero hubo un malentendido al principio de que yo era tú ".

" Yo ", dijo, sonando ligeramente ofendida, su nariz arrugada en un espejo de la propia expresión de Will.

"Sí, había un rumor de que Hannibal te había tomado como su amante y te había traído a la bola justo debajo de la nariz de tu marido", dijo Will, arqueando una ceja sobre su ojo. Mina lo miró boquiabierta, igualmente horrorizada y divertida. "Pensaron que te habías cortado el pelo".

"¡Como si fuera a hacer algo tan espantoso!", Chilló.

"¿Cortar tu cabello o acostar a mi esposo?" Preguntó Will, riendo entre dientes cuando ella cubrió su boca para sofocar la risa horrorizada.

" Will ! ¡Qué vergüenza! "Ella dijo, pero se deslizó más cerca, como si escuchara oídos que pudieran escucharlos. "¡Pero debes decirme todo! ¿Qué pasó para hacerte tan feliz? ¡Ciertamente no puede ser ese hombre, viejo horror que es!

“Se es que el hombre, en realidad,” dijo Will, una sonrisa curvando aficionado a la boca cuando pensaba en Hannibal.

"Dime", le rogó Mina, y le pinchó con su dedo con bergantes cuando él solo sonrió. "¡ Dime , Will! ¡Quiero saber todo! ¡Confiar en mí! ¡No tengo ninguna emoción, desperdiciándome aquí en el campo mientras aventuras en la Capital! Dime que ha pasado ".

"Bueno", dijo Will, exhaltando un suspiro exagerado. "Muy bien, Mina, si insistes".

Una sonrisa felina curvó su boca llena cuando ella ronroneó, “yo hago ”.

Entre hacer los arreglos para el Sr. Dolarhyde, a petición de Will, programar tiempos de entrevistas para los agentes de la tierra y atender a la correspondencia que se había acumulado en Hartford, Hannibal descubrió que todo el día se había alejado de él sin ver a Will siquiera una vez. No le gustó ni un poco, pero esperaba cenar con su pareja y se apresuró a subir las escaleras cuando Berger bajó para recordárselo.

"¿Dónde está Will?", Preguntó, suspirando de alivio por soltarse el pañuelo y quitarse la chaqueta.

"Creo que todavía está con la señora Henderson, mi señor", dijo Berger, quitándole el chaleco. Buscó el reloj de Hannibal con cuidado para dejarlo en su tocador junto con sus gemelos.

"¿Todavía no ha visto la bañera?", Preguntó Hannibal, sonriendo cuando Berger negó con la cabeza.

"No, mi señor", dijo Berger, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse serio. "Sin embargo, el precio está en éxtasis en el vestidor. Eché un vistazo, mi señor, e hicieron un excelente trabajo, aunque parece un poco vacío ".

"No por mucho tiempo", dijo Hannibal, satisfecho. Se sentó, se quitó las botas, se quitó el resto de la ropa con ausencia de gracia antes de quitarse la bata. "Obtuvo una adaptación final para ese armario que le ordené; Me imagino que estará en camino en cualquier momento ".

"Me aseguraré de saberlo antes de tiempo", dijo Berger, dirigiéndose al baño para comenzar el baño, "para que pueda encontrar un lugar donde esconderme hasta que el polvo se asiente".

Hannibal se rió, pero no lo negó. La propensión de Will a la violencia siguió siendo para él una fuente de placer no adulterado.

"Tendrás algunos invitados esta noche", mencionó Berger, tendiendo sábanas de baño y arreglando a medida que avanzaba. "Su Gracia ya había resuelto sus planes, según me dijeron".

"¿Quién es?", Preguntó Hannibal, encontrando más cartas cuidadosamente apiladas en su escritorio. Echó un vistazo a través de ellos, solo medio escuchando la respuesta de Berger.

"Lord du Maurier y su invitado, mi señor", dijo Berger, saliendo del baño cuando Hannibal no dijo nada. Espiaba a su maestro mirando las cartas y decía: "Discúlpeme, Lord Clarges, esos vienen esta misma tarde".

Hannibal llegó a un sobre curtido y sintió una punzada de ansiedad cuando vio que era desde el frente.

"¿Todo está bien, mi señor?", Preguntó Berger, preocupado por su repentina quietud.

"Es del Capitán Rogers", dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo abría. Tenía varias semanas, por lo visto, y había sido desviado a través de Galley Field antes de encontrarlo aquí. "Supuse que se había retirado".

"Lo hizo, mi señor", dijo Berger, nerviosamente esperando por información. Hubiera sido indecoroso en otras circunstancias, pero Hannibal sabía que su ayuda de cámara estaba ansioso por saber si algo había sucedido. "Pero regresó hace un año, retomó su antiguo cargo".

Hannibal escaneó la carta, sin rodeos y al grano, como lo estaba Rogers.

' No sé si eres consciente de ello, pero se han tomado medidas recientes con respecto a los soldados. Hay un nuevo consejo, el Consejo para la Mejora de Omegas, y está comenzando a pasar factura. Esto puede sorprenderte, Clarges, pero hay Omegas en el ejército de Sus Majestades. La mayoría de mi propia compañía son Omegas y están cayendo bajo una fuerte persecución. El Consejo, trabajando en conjunto con el Ministerio de Guerra, ha promulgado estipulaciones sobre el flete. Las líneas de suministro que utilizan para obtener los medicamentos que necesitan se están secando uno por uno y la situación está cada vez más desesperada.

" Soy plenamente consciente de sus sentimientos sobre el tema de Omegas, Lord Clarges, pero apelo a su juramento como médico. Estos soldados están enfrentando crisis y no tengo otro lugar adonde ir. Volví al deber para ver si de alguna manera podía ayudar a mis hombres, pero este problema ha crecido y está más allá de mi capacidad singular. Como un par, sus suministros pueden comunicarse con nosotros sin discusión. Te ruego que hagas lo que puedas por ellos, mi Señor. Son valientes soldados, todos, y se enfrentan a horrores que no me atrevo a imaginar si están expuestos a las misericordias de este Consejo ... '

Se hizo eco en su cabeza, un recordatorio del hombre que había sido hasta hace muy poco. Que Rogers incluso tuviese que ocultar su pedido en una apelación al juramento de Hannibal de no hacer daño lo dejó mareado, enfermo de pensar en el monstruo que había sido para aquellos que nunca se había dignado a notar.

"¿M'Lord?" Preguntó Berger, atreviéndose a entrometerse en sus pensamientos.

Hannibal le entregó la carta, frunciendo el ceño y pensativo, en silencio, mientras Berger la leía.

"Cielos y dioses nos preservan," susurró Berger, sus manos temblaban mientras le devolvía la carta. "¿Un consejo ? ¿No hay suficientes problemas y preocupaciones como para preocuparlos por dejar a soldados decentes y valientes cumpliendo con sus deberes?

"Aparentemente no", dijo Hannibal, sombrío y pensativo. Se frotó la frente, con un dolor de cabeza detrás de los ojos. "Dioses, Berger, dudo que incluso mi influencia sea suficiente para cerrar este Consejo".

"Estoy conmocionado, mi Señor", dijo Berger, con una pérdida absoluta. "¿Cómo obtuvieron estos tipos tal control?"

"Lo hicieron con sigilo y paciencia", dijo Hannibal, su voz bajando a un gruñido bajo, "bajo una apariencia de seguridad pública que mantuvo al resto de nosotros cómodos mientras acumulaban su poder".

Él se estremeció, horrorizado por las implicaciones. Un consejo para tal fin reprimiría a Omegas lentamente, pretendiendo hacer lo que fuera mejor para todos y proteger la santidad de su posición, al tiempo que despojaba de sus decisiones.

"Si tienen éxito con esto", dijo, levantando la carta y sacudiéndola levemente, "entonces volverán su atención a Omegas aquí en casa".

"¿Qué podemos hacer por eso, mi Señor?", Preguntó Berger, con los ojos llenos de angustia. "Más al punto, ¿qué puedes hacer por eso? La gente como yo y la mía, no tenemos ningún tipo de poder sobre nada. Tenemos que confiar en nuestros Señores ".

"Lo sé, Berger", dijo Hannibal, frotándose los ojos con cansancio. "Pensaré en algo".

Llevó la carta con él al baño, hundiéndose hasta los hombros en el agua benditamente caliente, leyendo las líneas una y otra vez con la esperanza de que se sintiera inspirado con una forma de ordenar el desastre lúgubre que se le había presentado.

Will pasó la tarde con la Sra. Henderson finalizando los planes para el menú y las decoraciones, así como la distribución de las habitaciones para aquellos que se quedarían con ellos. Aprobó más personal de la casa, hombres y mujeres jóvenes del pueblo cuyas familias conocía bien, algunos de los cuales había visto crecer de niño a joven en su tiempo aquí en Hartford. Regresó a su suite para preparar la cena, esperando ver a Anthony a la hora de la cena y lleno de una paz tranquila y silenciosa para estar en casa, un miembro querido e importante de la casa Lecter, tal como lo había soñado cuando lo hizo. ven aquí hace seis años.

Oyó un movimiento en su habitación cuando entró y encontró a Jimmy preparando sus cosas, entrando y saliendo del camerino con una sonrisa en su agradable rostro.

"Buenas noches, mi Señor!"

"Buenas noches, Jimmy", dijo Will, frotándose distraídamente el estómago, que había estado extrañamente inquieto todo el día. "Lamento haberte dejado tan repentinamente en el camino, espero no haberte asustado".

"Oh, mi señor, en el momento en que me dijeron que había regresado, sabía que estaba en buenas manos", dijo Jimmy, guiñándole un ojo. Hizo un gesto hacia el vestidor y luego preguntó: "¿Ha visto lo que su señoría logró mientras estuvo fuera?"

Will levantó las cejas y sonrió, incapaz de resistir el entusiasmo de Jimmy. Se mudó a su camerino y se quedó boquiabierto ante los cambios que habían tenido lugar. La habitación había sido ampliada por más de la mitad, el vestidor original se estaba abriendo a la habitación de la antigua camarera para crear un vestidor grande y de buen gusto. El guardarropa que Hannibal le había comprado hace mucho tiempo en la tienda del señor Avery apenas ocupaba espacio alguno, lo que llevó a Will a preguntar entre risas: "¿Por qué demonios hizo esto?"

"Podría apostar una apuesta", ofreció Jimmy, radiante y complacido, "pero preferiría esperar y ver, ¿verdad?"

Will rió de nuevo, con la barriga profunda e indefensa, el sonido haciendo eco en el gran espacio. Sus ojos azules vagabundeaban por los detalles, su risa se desvanecía en una suave sonrisa cuando pensaba en su marido y la intención amorosa detrás de tal regalo. El vínculo fue algo silenciado cuando lo alcanzó, algo que hizo más a menudo ahora, especialmente cuando se conmovió por su afecto hacia Hannibal. Encontró debajo de su satisfacción una extraña preocupación, como si su marido se hubiera detenido en algo que le preocupaba, pero estaba deliberadamente tratando de proteger a Will de ello.

"¿Está su señoría en su suite?" Murmuró Will, alisando su mano sobre el panel que conducía a los pasillos, aliviado de que no hubiera sido molestado.

"Creo que está empapándose en el baño, mi Señor", dijo Jimmy, recogiendo ropa interior limpia para que Will se cambiara. "¿Te gustaría que el Sr. Berger lo apresure?"

"No, gracias, Jimmy", dijo Will, alejándose de la pared y dirigiéndose hacia el baño. "Lo hare yo mismo."

Abrió la puerta del baño, echó un vistazo y vio a su marido leyendo detenidamente una carta y mordiéndose el labio inferior con sus afilados dientes. La infelicidad era un carbón bajo la capa de sus emociones, un núcleo de consternación que Will alcanzó, contrarrestando su lívido calor con calma. Hannibal lo miró, captando su olor y sobresaltado por su llegada silenciosa, pero el placer que sintió al ver a Will fue sincero.

"Estaba planeando regañarte por los cambios realizados en mi suite", le dijo Will, "pero cambié de opinión".

"Oh", dijo Hannibal, haciendo un espectáculo de revisar las manos de Will para cosificar artículos. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"Solo la vista de mi esposo hasta la barbilla en la bañera más grande que he visto", dijo Will, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y apoyándose en ella. Fuera lo que fuera lo que molestaba a Hannibal, su sola presencia era suficiente para distraerlo, Will se sintió aliviado de saberlo.

"Debería haberte dejado usarlo primero, ya que es un regalo para ti", dijo Hannibal, sentándose completamente, el agua humeante lamiendo su pecho. "¿Sorpresa?"

Will se rió entre dientes, moviéndose alrededor del baño para echar un vistazo a la enorme bañera con patas de garra.

"¿Qué piensas?" Preguntó Hannibal, moviéndose en una tranquila onda de agua caliente.

"¿Sobre el camerino o sobre la bañera?" Inquirió Will, dando vueltas al lado de Hannibal para sentarse en el borde de la bañera. Hundió los dedos en el agua, con un rubor en las mejillas mientras miraba el cuerpo atlético de su marido.

"Ambos", dijo Hannibal, inclinándose hacia atrás para alentar la mirada persistente de Will, el Alfa en él siempre listo para mostrarse a sí mismo en ventaja.

"Creo que tengo que agradecer a un marido muy generoso", murmuró Will, arrastrando los dedos por el agua para rozar la rodilla de Hannibal donde descansaba justo debajo de la superficie. "Y afortunadamente esta bañera es lo suficientemente grande para dos".

Hannibal le sonrió y dijo: "Pensé lo mismo cuando lo ordené ... ¿deberíamos intentarlo? Solo para estar seguro, por supuesto ".

Will se echó a reír, marcando la carta que estaba en la bandeja del lado de la bañera y preguntándose si su contenido podría explicar la extraña infelicidad que sentía su marido. Cogió los botones de su abrigo y dijo: "Creo que será mejor". Solo por asegurar."

Hizo un corto trabajo de desvestirse, sus mejillas se tiñeron brillantemente bajo la brillante mirada ambarina de Hannibal, pero al final no había timidez en él. Se deslizó en la bañera con la gracia flexible que Hannibal siempre encontró tan llamativo, colocándose en la cuna del cuerpo de Hannibal para descansar contra su pecho.

Hannibal envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de él y golpeó su nariz contra la garganta de Will en una profunda inhalación.

"Te he extrañado", suspiró, acariciando los rizos de Will y acercándolo más, ambos cálidos y relajados en la bañera profunda.

"Puedo verlo", dijo Will, con un pequeño movimiento de su parte trasera haciendo su punto. Se giró de costado, girándose para descansar una mano sobre el pecho peludo de Aníbal. Sus ojos azules eran pálidos, de un verde azulado a la luz de la lámpara, notó Hannibal, hermoso y resplandeciente detrás del abanico de sus pestañas. "Algo te preocupa, Hannibal".

Él sonrió, acariciando con su mano húmeda la mejilla de Will hasta su hombro con un suave suspiro.

"No me puedes mentir, ¿recuerdas?" Murmuró Will, inclinándose para acariciar su nariz, un gentil gesto de afecto que hizo que el corazón de Hannibal se saltara un latido.

"Recibí una carta del capitán Rogers", dijo Hannibal, su voz profunda retumbaba en la sala de azulejos. "Los Omegas en el exterior están bajo fuego desde nuestras propias costas".

Will negó con la cabeza, sin comprender.

"Hay un Consejo", dijo Hannibal, estirando un brazo para coger la carta. Estaba manchado aquí y allá, desde donde lo había manejado con los dedos húmedos, pero aún legible. Esperó a que Will se reclinara contra él y se limpiara los dedos antes de pasárselo. "Han comenzado a cerrar todas las vías que estos soldados necesitan para mantener un secreto que les pertenece a ellos".

"El Consejo para la Mejora de Omegas", leerá, nariz arrugada con disgusto. Él ausentemente enganchó sus pies sobre los tobillos de Hannibal, los dedos de los pies se enroscaban bajo los talones de su marido para anclarse. Hannibal le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, cálido, fuerte y reconfortante. "¿Tienes alguna idea de quiénes son los miembros?"

"No, pero tengo la intención de averiguarlo", dijo Hannibal, leyéndola de nuevo sobre el hombro de Will, con la cabeza apoyada en la de su marido.

Hará la carta a un lado con cuidado, diciendo en un ronco susurro: "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Todo en mi poder", dijo Hannibal, apretando los brazos sobre Will en un espasmo de dolor, buscando la comodidad que solo su compañero podía ofrecer. "Se lo debo a ellos, a todos los soldados que murieron porque temían que los expondría. Diez años de eso, Will. No puedo fallarles ahora, no de nuevo ".

"Entonces deja que te alimente", instó Will, frotando con sus manos sobre Hannibal debajo del agua, alisando su piel en suaves golpes. "Que sea la brasa lo que consumirá a ese terrible Consejo en llamas".

"Lo haré", dijo Hannibal, acariciando los rizos de Will con los ojos cerrados, momentáneamente completados simplemente por su presencia. "Pero eso llevará tiempo y debo hacer algo más inmediato con respecto a sus suministros".

"Organizar los envíos es una solución, aunque temporal, en el mejor de los casos", señaló Will, inclinando la cabeza un poco para presionar un suave beso en la mejilla de Hannibal. "Las líneas de suministro deben abrirse nuevamente. Puedo organizar un envío de supresores y bloqueadores de olores; Jimmy está muy familiarizado con varios proveedores en la Capital, pero si evitan que lleguen, no servirá. ¿Tiene algún contacto en el continente que pueda aceptarlo y entregarlo sin que el Consejo sea más sabio?

"Tendré que consultar con el señor Buddish", dijo Hannibal, considerándolo, "pero creo que se puede arreglar". Es, como dijiste, una solución temporal, ¡pero servirá hasta que consiga encontrar una forma de socavar ese maldito Consejo!

Will sonrió de repente, sus ojos azules se arrugaron de una manera que Hannibal encontró a ambos distrayendo y absolutamente adorable.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó, desconcertado, pero contento de haber satisfecho de alguna manera a su pareja.

"Hannibal Lecter, marqués de Clarges, flagelo legendario de Omegas", respiró Will, salpicando las palabras con besos juguetones, "absolutamente indignado por la injusticia hecha en nombre de salvar Omegas de sí mismos, estoy feliz de ser testigo de su transformación "

"¿Testigo? Catalizador es más parecido ", dijo Hannibal, empujando a Will en sus brazos y acurrucándose a su alrededor. "Si no fuera por ti, incluso podría estar sentado en ese horrible Consejo, presumido y seguro en mis odiosas acciones".

"¿Me pregunto si mis métodos funcionarían tan bien en ellos?" Reflexionó Will, fingiendo considerarlo incluso cuando su esposo comenzó a fruncir el ceño. "Un poco de engatusamiento, una trucha o dos, tal vez un atisbo de mis rodillas?"

Sonrió cuando Hannibal gruñó, hurgando en su garganta con fingida furia para depositar un beso amoroso en su marca.

"Oh, te amo, Will", suspiró, besando el lugar de nuevo y solo abrazándolo, maravillado de que su pareja pudiera llevarlo fácilmente de la preocupación sombría a la acción confiada en tan solo unos momentos. "No hay nada en mi poder para darte que me niegue".

Will sonrió, nervioso pero complacido, y se deslizó en el agua chapoteando para darle a su esposo un tierno y persuasivo beso.

Hubo un aire festivo en Hartford House esa noche cuando bajaron al salón. El entrenador de Fernhill había llegado en su ausencia, entregando Anthony y su invitado para su noche con el abuelo.

La sonrisa de Will vaciló cuando vio que el invitado era Thomas Marlow, el hombre que le había hablado tan groseramente en la fiesta en el jardín de Fernhill.

"¡Ah! ¡ Finalmente puedo conocerte como es debido! "Dijo, golpeando un camino apresurado a la presencia de Will para tomar su mano. Presionó un beso en los nudillos de Will y dijo en voz baja, "¡Te lo ruego, te suplico por tu perdón, Lord Clarges! ¡No tenía derecho a hablarte de una manera tan familiar! Por favor, permítanme dejar en claro mis más humildes y profundas disculpas! "

"Continua", advirtió Hannibal, notando la forma en que Will arqueó una sola ceja, como si considerara resolver el asunto con violencia solo para aclarar su punto. "Una palabra más de ti en ese sentido y le entregaré tu cabeza en una fuente, Thomas".

"Ah, por supuesto! Disculpe, "dijo el Sr. Marlow, disgustado. Soltó la mano de Will con una sonrisa avergonzada, como si Will lo hubiera regañado con dureza. "Solo quiero transmitir cuán profundamente lo siento"

"¿Que hablaste así?" Preguntó Will, ladeando la cabeza. “O que resultó ser el que habló de ?”

"¡Hannibal! ¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a Thomas? ", Gritó Roland, al tiempo que los miraba con desconfianza. "¡Se ve como una remolacha peluda!"

"Esa es solo su cara, abuelo", le aseguró Anthony, riéndose de la mirada que Thomas le dirigió.

"En verdad, Lord Clarges-"

"Estás perdonado", dijo Will, interrumpiendo al Sr. Marlow, impaciente con cualquier disculpa egoísta. "Por favor, no pienses más en eso. Si eres amigo de mi esposo, entonces me esforzaré por ser tu amigo también ".

"¡Maravilloso! ¡ Maravilloso ! ", Dijo Thomas, su sonrisa encantada titubeó un poco ante el peso de la mirada desaprobadora de Hannibal.

"No es un amigo demasiado bueno, supongo", dijo Hannibal, su descontento pesado en su profunda voz de Alpha. "Admito que me sorprende verte, Thomas".

"Thomas se está quedando en el país para hacerme compañía", dijo Anthony, moviéndose para besar la mano de Will en un familiar gesto de respeto teñido con su habitual lujuria juguetona. "He estado inconsolable sin ti, Will".

"Ahora, eso es suficiente "

"También te he echado de menos, Anthony", dijo Will, sonriendo ante la mirada de indignación indignada que Hannibal lució. "Y también Hannibal".

" Eso es altamente cuestionable", dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño. Se hinchó como una rana toro y frunció el ceño a su primo. "No estoy tan seguro de haberte extrañado, Anthony. Quizás si te vas, ¿podría averiguarlo?

"Hannibal", se rió Will, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Mina.

Ella flotó en la habitación como un ángel esmeralda, sus mejillas rosadas se convirtieron en un complemento al verde de su vestido, su pelo cuidadosamente amontonado sobre su cabeza con rizos que jugueteaban con sus suaves mejillas. Ella miró, a los ojos de Will, una visión absoluta de la belleza, pero cuando miró a su marido para decirlo, descubrió que Hannibal solo tenía ojos para él.

"¿Qué?" Susurró, usando la privacidad momentánea mientras Mina saludaba a los otros caballeros.

"Nada", respondió Hannibal, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa. "Solo estoy apreciando a mi hermosa esposa".

Will sonrió y ronroneó: "Me apreciabas bastante bien en el baño, Lord Clarges. ¿Te importaría a ti mismo, o mencionaré a la tía Margaret?

"¿Tía Margaret?" Preguntó Anthony, captando el nombre. "Ella todavía está en la Capital, bendita sea". ¿Ella mencionó que te había visitado a todos en Marsham Heath?

"Llevar historias sobre el abuelo", dijo Hannibal, su mano presionando la base de la columna de Will.

"¡Ah! Está el señor Hawkes, gracias a Dios -dijo el abuelo, acercándose a ellos con evidente alivio para interrumpir. "¿Deberíamos nosotros, niños? Will, si pudiera escoltarte, querida? "

"¿Qué demonios se está escondiendo?", Preguntó Anthony, desconcertado, sus ojos azules bailando sobre Roland y Will.

"Pregúntele a la tía Margaret," sugirió Hannibal, ofreciendo su brazo a Mina, que enlazó la suya con la suya. Dirigió una sonrisa mordaz a Thomas y dijo: "Supongo que tendrás que acompañar a mi primo, Thomas".

"Lo haces sonar tan pesado", se burló Anthony, presentando su codo a Thomas, quien lo tomó con un espectáculo de ser puesto.

“¿Había Aníbal no regresó, se podría haber escoltado mí , Señor du Maurier,” dijo Mina, agitando sus pestañas en Anthony, su sonrisa tímida. "¿Tal vez en otro momento?"

"Por desgracia, habrá pocas posibilidades de eso", dijo Hannibal, llevándola al comedor, "ya que tengo muchas esperanzas de permanecer aquí en Hartford House".

"¿Verdad?" Preguntó Anthony, satisfecho y sorprendido.

"Tonterías, ¡por supuesto que sí!", Dijo Thomas, riendo. "¡No ha hablado de nada más durante seis años sólidos! Incluso planeó ...

"Thomas", dijo Hannibal, la nota de advertencia lo suficiente como para detener su parloteo. Sostuvo a Mina al lado de Will, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que tendría que sentarse frente a su esposa en lugar de sentarse a su lado. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que rozara con su mano los hombros de Will cuando pasaba, ni le impedía captar la hermosa sonrisa contenida de Will.

Roland encabezaba la mesa con orgullo refulgente con su pequeña camada, complacido de tener a sus nietos a su lado. A pesar de eso, Will parecía cansado y algo cansado, notó Will, no tan atento como solía ser.

"Estoy tan contento de ver a Lord du Maurier otra vez", susurró Mina, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para que Will tuviera que esforzarse para captar sus palabras. Sentado frente a Hannibal, descubrió que era increíblemente perturbador ver a su esposo sonriendo y riendo con su primo y abuelo, con su solemne y solemne sobriedad dando paso a una parte más suave de él que la mayoría de la gente echaba de menos por completo.

"Anthony mencionó que habías hablado con él poco antes de que Hannibal regresara", dijo Will, obligándose a concentrarse en sus palabras y prestarle una amable atención. "Lo cual me recuerda que Mina-Francis me dijo que lo mandaste a buscar a la ex esposa de Hannibal hace unos meses antes de que él volviera".

"Oh", dijo, apartando su mirada del perfil de Anthony cuando los sirvientes comenzaron a hacer su ronda. "Iris y yo estábamos discutiendo eso. Ella me preguntó si había hablado contigo y estaba tan triste por decirle que no. Ella mencionó a la ex Lady Clarges para mí. Para ese momento, nunca había escuchado una sola mención de ella. Confieso estar terriblemente sorprendida por lo que regresó Francis ".

Will frunció el ceño, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su razonamiento. No tenía ninguna razón fuera de la morbosa curiosidad para buscar los detalles de la ex esposa de Hannibal que él pudiera ver, y recordó con toda claridad lo asustado que le había parecido en la fiesta en el jardín.

"¡Bueno, estoy muy feliz de tenerte niños encantadores esta noche!", Dijo Rolando, concentrando su atención en él mientras inclinaba su copa hacia ellos como un todo. "¡Y somos una fiesta felizmente ampliada ahora que Will y Hannibal han vuelto a casa! Espero que tales bendiciones continúen y que podamos aumentar una vez más con una garantía para el linaje de Lecter ".

"Abuelo", dijo Hannibal, pero aún sonreía, contento cuando miraba a Will. Recogió su vaso y lo levantó, y agregó: "No hay mayor bendición en el mundo que la felicidad de mi hermosa compañera".

Will se sonrojó pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras bebía, ocultando su vergüenza detrás del borde de su vaso mientras el juez de salida hacía su ronda. Era una cremosa sopa de pepino que a Will le gustaba especialmente y le había encantado ver en el menú.

Recogió su cuchara con feliz anticipación, pero se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba la plata, que no era el conjunto que había mantenido en su lugar la totalidad de su estancia en Hartford, sino una que solo había visto en el inventario.

"Mina", dijo, un poco molesto al pensar que ella podría haber tomado esas decisiones sobre sí misma. "¿Pediste que se cambiara la plata?"

Hannibal sofocó una tos, tapándose la boca con su servilleta y girando la cabeza, sacudiendo los hombros.

"No, querido, el Sr. Hawkes insistió", le dijo Mina, mirando curiosamente a Hannibal, que se aclaró la garganta y bebió su jerez, sus mejillas brillantes de rubor y lágrimas en los ojos.

"Señor. ¿Hawkes? Will lo cuestionó, desconcertado. "¿Hay algo mal con el conjunto de la Duquesa?"

"No, mi señor", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, su voz sonora que transportaba por el comedor con facilidad. "Su Señoría solicitó que se cambiara la plata".

"¿Hannibal?" Preguntó Will, desconcertado.

El abuelo no dijo absolutamente nada, pero sus ojos ámbar rebosaban humor mientras miraba desde Will a Hannibal, su diversión crecía a cada segundo.

"Hice que Hawkes lo hiciera antes de irnos a Marsham Heath", dijo Hannibal, moderadamente compuesto una vez más, lo suficiente para fruncir el ceño ante la sonrisa de Anthony y la franca curiosidad de Thomas Marlow. "Lo encontré demasiado molesto".

" Distraer " , dijo Will, removiendo su sopa, confundido. "Ese conjunto es el favorito de tu abuelo, Hannibal. No tenía falta que yo pudiera ver ".

"Lo encontré amenazante", dijo Hannibal olfateando, tirando de su pañuelo al cuello.

"Amenazante", dijo Will, mirándolo. "¿Un juego de plata?"

"Fue bastante indecente", dijo Hannibal, reuniendo su dignidad a su alrededor para que no se desbaratara en el curso de su conversación. "Decadente, incluso!"

"¿Decadent silverware?", Reflexionó Anthony, sus ojos centelleantes patinando desde la cara de Hannibal hasta la de Will, que fue fijada con incredulidad.

"Sí", dijo Hannibal, obligado a defenderse. "¡Las cucharas eran especialmente saladas! ¿Cómo se espera que uno mantenga una conversación racional en una mesa llena de plata lasciva, hm?

Will contuvo su diversión con dificultad, solo mirando a Hannibal fanfarroneando desde el otro lado de la mesa. Se llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca, con los ojos fijos en Hannibal mientras disfrutaba de su sabor.

Hubo una oleada de deseo que burbujeó a través del vínculo mientras Hannibal lo miraba, sus argumentos sobre sugerentes cucharas morían en sus labios perfectos.

"No es ni aquí ni allá", estaba diciendo Mina, su parloteo mantenía a sus invitados ocupados. "Siempre se puede ordenar de nuevo, ¿no? Hay tantos sets aquí, ¡podrías cambiarlos todos los días, si es necesario! "

Will deslizó su cuchara de entre sus labios carnosos, divertido por la forma en que los ojos de Hannibal rastrearon el movimiento. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y Hannibal se movió en su asiento, carraspeando de nuevo.

"Quizás no deberíamos", le dijo a su hermana, ladeando la cabeza para mirar la cuchara antes de levantar sus ojos azules y bailarines hacia Hannibal, "si hay algo de cierto en la plata que inspira decrepitud moral".

Hannibal se movió de nuevo, con un rubor en sus mejillas cuando admitió: "Parece ser una cualidad invertida en cualquier servicio de mesa que tenemos, siempre que esté en tus manos perfectas, Will".

"Por qué, Hannibal", dijo Will, una sonrisa burlándose de sus labios. Ladeó la cabeza, complacido cuando Hannibal le devolvió la sonrisa, sin arrepentirse y encantado. "¿Qué demonios podrías querer decir?"

"Niños", dijo Roland, la nota de advertencia desmentida por la sonrisa divertida en su rostro arrugado.

"Parece que el problema no se origina en absoluto en los cubiertos", dijo Hannibal, devolviendo el favor a Will con una probada de su propia sopa. Will tuvo que admitir que era moderadamente más molesto de lo que había pensado al principio para ver los labios de Hannibal deslizarse alrededor de los cubiertos. Eso le trajo un fuerte recordatorio de su vívida imaginación de ese mismo movimiento preciso, no una hora antes, cuando Hannibal inclinó su cabeza hacia la entrepierna de Will.

Él se movió en su asiento, mirando la lengua de Hannibal mientras se movía para perseguir una gota de sopa de su labio inferior. Casi no estaba prestando atención a las palabras de su marido cuando Hannibal dijo: "Resulta que los aprecio a todos con el mismo fervor cuando se les da un uso tan excelente".

La sonrisa sorprendida de Will se convirtió en una risa complacida y ronca, y su divertida exasperación crecía con cada mirada que intercambiaban Hannibal y él, para gran satisfacción de la abuela.

"Eso es algo completamente extraño de decir, Hannibal, cariño", comentó Mina, intercambiando una mirada confundida con Thomas. "¿Aprecias las cucharas saladas, o deseas librarte de ellas?"

" Sí , creo, es la respuesta a eso, Mina," respondió Will con otra risa gutural, y regresó a su sopa con entusiasmo bajo los atentos ojos de Hannibal.

Fue una comida agradable y agradable, su fiesta lo suficientemente pequeña como para permitir una conversación ligera y ponerse al día entre ellos. Acababan de terminar el plato principal cuando había algo de conmoción fuera de la vista. El Sr. Hawkes se fue a investigar, su expresión atronadora, pero regresó casi con inmediatez, su rostro dibujado con preocupación mientras se movía al lado de Hannibal. Will vio que le daba a Hannibal un mensaje doblado mientras se inclinaba para murmurar algo al oído de Hannibal.

Mina, Anthony y Thomas no lo notaron, envueltos en sus bromas como estaban, pero Will sintió una súbita punzada de miedo a través de su vínculo cuando Hannibal leyó la nota, lo suficientemente fuerte como para preguntar cautelosamente: "¿Hannibal?"

"Es demasiado pronto", dijo Hannibal, su voz tensa y ronca. Le pasó el papel al abuelo, que lo rozó y se lo tendió a Will con una mano temblorosa, con el ceño fruncido oscureciendo su rostro flaco.

"Disculpe", dijo Hannibal, levantándose con un mínimo esfuerzo, sus movimientos apretados y cortos.

Desplegará el mensaje, escrito con mano femenina, la ansiedad tan aguda como los picos y las depresiones de las letras que cruzan la página.

' Hemos venido a Chelsea House. Perdónanos, no sabíamos a dónde ir. Alana está en trabajo de parto y te necesitamos .

' Margot '

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Anthony, confundido persiguiendo la sonrisa de su rostro mientras Hannibal arrojaba su servilleta hacia abajo.

"Todo está bien", dijo Will, metiendo la nota en su chaqueta cuando Hannibal salió corriendo del comedor. "Por favor, disfrutemos el resto de la cena. La señora Pimms ha hecho su bizcocho ganador del premio y, por mi parte, debería odiar perderlo ".

"Will", dijo el abuelo, sacudiendo la cabeza solo ligeramente, un deseo en lugar de una orden.

"Regresaré en un momento, abuelo", dijo, dejando a un lado la servilleta y apretando levemente la mano del anciano Alfa. "¿Si me disculpas?"

Se levantó con el Sr. Hawkes pisándole los talones. Una vez que estuvieron lejos del comedor, se detuvo y preguntó: "¿Ha subido el Sr. Berger?"

"Su Señoría ya lo habrá llamado, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, los dos se unieron a la Sra. Henderson, quien se retorció las manos en apuros.

"Tenga dos caballos ensillados y esperando en el camino, Sr. Hawkes," instruyó en voz baja "¿Tiene el horario del tren con el que regresamos?"

"Sí, mi Señor, ¡lo buscaré de inmediato!", Dijo la Sra. Henderson, corriendo para hacer precisamente eso.

"Señor. Hawkes, ¿podría enviar al señor Berger el horario del tren cuando haya terminado? -Preguntó Will. "¿Y por favor tráeme antes de que su señoría se vaya?"

Se movió rápidamente hacia el comedor mientras el Sr. Hawkes le gritaba: "Sí, mi señor".

Era angustioso sentarse a leer el bizcocho de la señora Pimms cuando Hannibal estaba tan perturbado y agitado en el piso de arriba. El abuelo valientemente se llevó la carga de la conversación consigo mismo, entreteniéndolos con historias de la familia que mantenían a sus invitados riendo a carcajadas.

Will escuchó poco de eso. Mantuvo un ojo en la puerta del comedor, cada vez más inquieto. Cuando el Sr. Hawkes finalmente hizo un gesto desde la puerta, Will se paró en una oleada de energía nerviosa, murmurando, "discúlpeme", mientras salía rápidamente del comedor.

Hannibal bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras Will los alcanzaba, ya vestido para el viaje, con el abrigo ondeando detrás de él con la velocidad de su descenso. Berger siguió su estela, el horario del tren apretado en un puño enguantado, su rostro sombrío con preocupación.

Will se detuvo, respirando profundamente para calmar sus temblorosos nervios. Solo ver a Hannibal tan tenso y preocupado le envió un latido de dolor a través de su corazón, nada menos que el miedo que se deslizó a través de su vínculo como una sombra que se arrastra.

Berger se escabulló junto a ambos, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada para asegurarse de que las monturas estuvieran listas para su partida, demasiado sabios para enredarse en su discusión privada.

"Will", dijo Hannibal, espiándolo allí y moviéndose para alcanzarlo. "Lo siento mucho-"

"Hannibal, no", dijo Will, la calma incluso en su voz deteniéndolo, sus ojos color ámbar sombreados por la preocupación. "Difícilmente puedes controlar una emergencia. Te necesitan allí ".

Hannibal se estremeció. Su voz era ronca cuando preguntó: "¿Como me necesitan aquí?"

Will sonrió y extendió la mano, el roce de sus dedos contra la mejilla de Hannibal, pero incluso un leve toque bastó para aliviar la tensión de los hombros de su marido. Hannibal inclinó su rostro hacia ese toque, juntando la mano de Will en su mejilla con un suave suspiro.

"¿Alguna vez lo puedes dudar?", Murmuró Will, alisando con el pulgar la cruda curva del pómulo de Hannibal. "Por supuesto que lo eres, Hannibal".

Hannibal volvió la cabeza e inhaló la suave piel de la muñeca de Will para recoger su aroma.

"Dioses, estoy medio decidido a llevarlo conmigo", dijo, frotando contra la mano de Will, un peligroso gato de seda ronroneando al tacto.

"Hay esperanza, ¿no?" Susurró Will. La simpatía por Alana y Margot subieron a la superficie, simpatía por el miedo que tenían que sentir después de todo lo que ya habían perdido. Sabía que si él estaba en su lugar, también él querría que Hannibal estuviera allí para apoyarlo.

"Siempre hay esperanza", dijo Hannibal, permitiéndose quedarse en estos últimos preciosos momentos con su pareja antes de que se separaran una vez más. "Haré lo que pueda para asegurar que nada vaya mal más de lo que la intención de la naturaleza".

Entonces, una súbita determinación iluminó sus ojos color ámbar, una especie de tristeza sombría que lo vencía cuando dijo: "Ve a mi suite después de la cena, Will. Dejé una pistola en una caja de seguridad para ti. La clave está en mi bandeja ".

"Hannibal-"

"¿Confío en que puedas disparar?"

Will asintió y Hannibal lo reflejó, aliviado.

"Bueno. Quiero que lo lleves contigo en todo momento, Will. Puede que nunca estés desarmado, mi amor, pero una bala es mucho más convincente que una trucha. "Dejó de hablar con una sonrisa dolorida y torcida, los ojos color ámbar cansados y llenos de anhelo. Su voz estaba cargada de emoción cuando susurró: "Mantente a salvo en mi ausencia, Will. No hagas nada impulsivo o peligroso hasta que esté en casa para asustarte ".

"Será mejor que vuelvas rápidamente, entonces", dijo Will, girando los dedos sobre la mejilla de Hannibal para rozar debajo de su mandíbula, rozando los lugares donde su olor era más intenso. "Ve a salvo y vuelve a mí, Hannibal".

"Un corazón fiel siempre me traerá a casa", susurró Hannibal, besando el pulso en la muñeca de Will. "Siempre regresaré contigo, Will".

Will sonrió y deslizó su mano hacia el pecho de Hannibal, cerrando los ojos para sentir la bomba y el golpe bajo la piel caliente y el músculo firme. Su hogar, frágil y finito y enjaulado en hueso, pero suyo hasta lo más profundo, cantando a su toque y pulsando las sílabas de su nombre.

"Envía una palabra", susurró, abriendo los ojos.

"Lo haré," prometió Hannibal, llevando la mano de Will a sus labios.

"Y dale mis saludos a la señorita Bloom y a la señorita Verger. Espero el mejor resultado para ellos y para el bebé ", dijo Will, moviéndose en la esquina de su visión mostrándole a Thomas Marlow y Anthony mirándolos, deteniéndose en el pasillo en camino a tomar coñac con el Abuelo.

"Se lo diré", dijo Hannibal, sabiendo que tenían una audiencia y que no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Tiró de Will contra su pecho y lo abrazó, presionando un suave y amoroso beso en el borde de su oreja, envolviéndolo en fuerza y su terroso aroma a Alpha.

"Ten cuidado, Hannibal," susurró Will, tomando un aliento tembloroso, su calma desapareciendo en un torrente de ansiedad por él, en una oleada de ternura por el Alfa que él reclamaba como propio. Abrazó a Hannibal con todas sus fuerzas, como si la fuerza de su afecto pudiera proteger a su marido de las circunstancias y los acontecimientos fuera de su control. "Haz lo mejor para ellos".

"Lo haré", respiró de nuevo, rozando su boca sobre la de Will en un breve y dulce beso.

Antes de que la calidez de su cuerpo se hubiera desvanecido, se había ido, dejando a Will en silencio y temblando al pie de la escalera, una figura solitaria con los dedos pegados a la boca, sosteniendo el beso de despedida de Hannibal en sus labios.


	41. Chapter 41

Hartford House permaneció callado cuando se calmó por la noche, aunque el personal todavía se apresuró por debajo de las escaleras para poner las cosas en orden después de la cena. Una vez que los invitados regresaron a Fernhill y el abuelo se retiró a su suite, parecía que la noche había caído. Su feliz regreso a casa había sido presionado con el potencial de tragedia y Will se encontró inquieto mientras subía las escaleras, sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a Alana y lo asustada que debía sentirse.

Winston gimió inquieto a su lado, ansioso. Peter lo había devuelto a la casa recién cepillado y tenía un fuerte olor a menta, y Will se sintió agradecido por su compañía cuando entró en su suite, su presencia mantuvo a raya el temor de Will.

Se desvistió en silencio en su enorme camerino, los ecos de sus movimientos un sonido hueco que le bajaban el ánimo. Se quitó las esposas y el reloj de bolsillo, sonriendo mientras pasaba los dedos por la cubierta de filigrana del reloj. Jimmy había procurado una caja adecuada para él y la visión de todos los relojes que Hannibal había comprado aligeró su corazón de alguna manera. Incluso estaría ahora en el tren a la Capital, Will imaginó. Sin duda había caminado y espumado en la estación, ansioso por seguir su camino, exhausto de encontrarse a sí mismo regresando tan pronto.

Will deliberadamente no tocó el vínculo, aunque se sintió tentado. No podía obligarse a sí mismo, todavía no y no ahora. La abrupta prisa de su partida en circunstancias tan deprimentes lo había desequilibrado, una ligera sacudida de los dedos de Fate que le recordaba a los días pasados cuando creía que su felicidad sería siempre momentánea, siempre sería castigada.

"Ya no", murmuró, luchando contra la soledad que amenazaba. Él perdió Aníbal. Lo extrañaba con una fuerza que lo asustaba. Era solo una fracción de lo que podría sentir si se hubieran unido correctamente, lo sabía, pero incluso esa fracción era suficiente.

Rápidamente se puso su camisa de dormir y la cubrió con su bata, dándose un apretón mental. Hannibal regresaría lo más rápido posible y no estaba más asentado en esta separación que él. Todo iría bien, y esta extraña sensación de desolación se desvanecería bajo las burlonas sonrisas y los ojos dorados de su marido cuando regresara a ocupar su lugar.

Winston saltó una fracción de segundo antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta. Will, aún atando su faja, salió para decir: "¿Sí?"

"Soy yo, querida, ¿eres decente?", Llamó Mina, aliviando la puerta. Estaba vestida con la ropa de dormir, el pelo recogido en una gruesa trenza sobre el hombro y una sola vela en su mano delicada.

"Deberías tener una lámpara, Mina", regañó Will, cerrando la puerta de su camerino detrás de él. "Hartford House tiende a ser con corrientes de aire".

"Fue demasiado molesto", dijo, colocando la vela sobre su tocador y apagando la llama. Se enderezó, alisando un mechón de cabello de su cara, su expresión pensativa y preocupada.

"¿Hay algo en tu mente?" Inquirió Will, abandonando sus planes de leer en voz baja antes de levantarse temprano.

"La emergencia que Hannibal dejó para asistir", dijo, acercándose, con las manos unidas fuertemente delante de ella, "¿tiene algo que ver con su amante?"

Will frunció el ceño, su mirada firme e infeliz. Cogió su libro, una punzada que lo golpeó cuando escuchó el eco de la voz de Hannibal que decía: "Esa es una instrucción para el monje ..."

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Mina?", Preguntó Will, sentándose en su pequeño sillón y jugueteando con el suave borde de su bata. "Más al punto, ¿por qué esperas que te lo diga?"

"Porque soy tu hermana y te quiero, Will", dijo Mina, dejándose caer en la silla frente a él, lanzada hacia adelante como un pájaro listo para tomar vuelo. Los voluminosos pliegues de su camisón y su envoltorio formaban espuma alrededor de ella, envolviendo su cuerpo esbelto en capas de tela en cascada. "Escuché al Sr. Marlow hablar sobre esto con Lord du Maurier. No era más que una suposición, pero parecía convencido de que Hannibal había volado para estar a su lado cuando ella trae a su hijo a este mundo ".

Will se movió, evitando sus ojos penetrantes. Habían hablado con demasiada libertad al despedirse, tal vez demasiado fuerte para oídos interesados, y Thomas Marlow no era ajeno a Alana Bloom.

"Le estaba diciendo a Anthony que tendría que regresar a la capital para apoyarla", prosiguió, sus dedos rozaron un ritmo nervioso en el brazo de la silla. "Él es su amigo, ¿sabes? Por qué, me imagino que posiblemente podría estar más, molesto como estaba. Pero sería divertido, querida, ¿no es así, si la amante de Hannibal se relaciona con ...?

"Mina, eso es suficiente", dijo Will, y aunque su voz era suave, la nitidez de sus palabras y la mirada que dirigió hacia ella fueron suficientes para silenciarla. "No solo es un tema que está totalmente fuera de los límites de imaginaciones extravagantes, no permitiré que hables tan irrespetuosamente de alguien cuya situación y vida no sabes nada".

Mina retrocedió como si Will la hubiera abofeteado, un sonrojo se levantó en sus mejillas. Indignada, ella dijo: " Bueno . ¡No tenía idea de que tuvieras tanta afición por los amantes de tu marido, Will! Tal vez una vez que nazca el bebé, ¿podrían mudarse aquí a Hartford? Los tres podrían compartir una cama; ¡Estoy seguro de que sería bastante acogedor!

"¡Mina!", Dijo Will, asombrada de que ella sugiriera tal cosa. "¡Las relaciones y asociaciones de Hannibal no son de tu incumbencia! ¡Tampoco es como conducimos nuestras vidas privadas! ¡Si quisiera traer a todos los amantes que el mundo alguna vez haya imaginado para él a esta casa y a nuestra cama, lo haría y todavía no sería asunto de nadie más que nuestro! "

Ella lo miró fijamente, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par y furiosos, su nariz aleteando con la fuerza de su aliento.

"Hannibal es un doctor", dijo Will, casi enojado. "Ha sido llamado para ayudar a un paciente en su momento de necesidad". Lo que sea que el Sr. Marlow crea es irrelevante ".

"No a nadie más", señaló. "No es que sea una gran sorpresa para la sociedad que haya vuelto a sus viejos hábitos". Estoy seguro de que pronto estarás maduro como un melocotón con su bebé. Si hay algo con lo que el mundo puede contar, es un hombre que se mantiene fiel a sus vicios ".

"Hannibal no es así, Mina", dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Incluso si fuera grande como una casa con su hijo, él nunca desviaría la atención de nadie".

Ella ladeó la cabeza, evaluándolo como si fuera una curiosidad en exhibición.

"¿De verdad lo crees?", Ronroneó, con una sonrisa pequeña y apretada. "Will, es posible que hayas estado casado más tiempo que yo, pero de nosotros dos, sé más de los hombres y sus debilidades. Te lo digo, Will, una vez que obtengan lo que quieren, te descartarán ".

El frío en sus palabras lo asustaba casi tanto como la amarga infelicidad tan clara en su rostro.

"Todas las acciones y palabras de Hannibal me reafirman que su apego no es ni trivial ni efímero", le aseguró Will. Un afecto melancólico teñió su voz cuando añadió: "Él me ama , Mina".

"Cariño, cuando están lo más profundos que pueden llegar al único lugar en el que siempre quieren estar, siempre te quieren", suspiró Mina, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Inconveniencia en lo más mínimo? Se olvidarán de que alguna vez dijeron tal cosa. Son monstruos, Will, programados para atiborrarse de lo que deseen y dirán cualquier cosa, harán cualquier cosa con ese fin ".

Ella se reclinó en su silla, con los hombros rectos, mirándolo desde debajo de sus pestañas.

"¿Me pregunto qué quería de ti ?", Reflexionó. "Quiero decir ... faltan seis años".

Los ojos de Will se entrecerraron, su corazón se aceleró.

"Y de repente él vuelve tan completamente agradable", respiró Mina, sus palabras saliendo de sus labios carnosos, una serpiente con mala intención buscando la carne cálida de la esperanza de Will de agriarse con un ataque venenoso. "Seguramente no fue solo miedo por la salud de Su Gracia. Debería haber sido derrotado por los motivos de la forma en que te trató, pero simplemente le abriste los brazos en la primera oportunidad ".

Mojará su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, luchando por contener su ira e indignación ante lo que ella se atrevió a decirle.

"Eso no es verdad, Mina", le dijo, con certeza reafirmando sus palabras. "Y eso no es lo que Aníbal quiere".

"Cariño, es lo que todos quieren", dijo, enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa. "Y Hannibal quiere a ese niño, Will. Su heredero, su pequeño niño. ¿Qué mejor manera de asegurarse de que él lo atrape que criarte durante tu época más fértil?

"¡Mina!", Dijo Will, su nombre era una raja de irritación. Estaba horrorizado de que ella usara sus confidencias previas para tratar de herirlo, pero no completamente sorprendido. "¡No hablarás tan bien del hombre en cuya casa has estado viviendo muy feliz!"

"Es tu casa , Will. Lo cual plantea un buen punto. Cuando Su Gracia puso el control de Hartford en sus manos, fue limitado, ¿no es así? "Preguntó ella, toda inocencia. "Oso Hannibal un hijo alfa y Hartford House vuelve a su cuidado. Diría que es un gran incentivo para un hombre como Hannibal Lecter, Will. No es de extrañar que haya sido tan complaciente y tan dispuesto a abandonarte por la mujer que prefiere. Seguramente debe pensar que ya te has excitado y puede volver a la vida que realmente disfruta mientras alimentas a su heredero ... al menos, el señor Marlow parece pensarlo ".

Will se estremeció, apretando los dedos sobre su libro.

"Eso no era lo que buscaba Hannibal, Mina", le informó en voz baja. "Y sí, estoy al tanto de los términos que me dieron Hartford House cuando llegué. Nunca esperé que pudiera mantener el control, Mina. Esta casa pertenece a los Lecters y siempre tuve la intención de devolvérselos si mi matrimonio fracasaba ".

"Aparentemente, no podía esperar tanto", dijo Mina, sonriendo.

"Hay muchas posibilidades de que no le proporcione un heredero, pero con hijas o incluso Omegas", dijo bruscamente, aumentando su irritación. "¡Esa fue la razón por la que huyó de Hartford en primer lugar, ya que no había ninguna garantía de que nuestra unión le diera el hijo Alfa que el Abuelo requería!"

Temblaba, frustrado con ella y furioso, indignado tanto por Hannibal como por los suyos. Sus palabras fueron un poco más suaves que un gruñido suave cuando estalló, "Tal vez no pueda darle un hijo en absoluto ".

Los ojos de Mina se entrecerraron, buscando signos de disimulo.

"Hannibal lo acepta", dijo Will, tragando saliva mientras controlaba su temperamento. Todas las palabras tranquilizadoras de su marido pasaron por su memoria al instante, sacando su ira de él. "Incluso si nunca le doy un hijo único, Mina, no cambiará su afecto o apego a mí".

Mina parpadeó, un movimiento lento y estudiado que no transmitía nada más que desdén.

"Entonces él dice ", murmuró. "Sin embargo, todavía lo intenta, querido, ¿no? Pero estoy seguro de que tienes razón, Will. Después de todo, seguramente lo conoces mejor que Thomas Marlow, que ha sido su amigo durante seis años, mientras te secuestrabas aquí en la amarga soledad ".

La boca de Will se redujo a una línea sombría e irritada, inclinándose con tristeza.

"Me imagino que incluso si Thomas habla con su lengua suelta a todos sus conocidos", dijo, mientras hurga en un hilo de su bata, "entonces nadie le prestará la menor atención". Todos sabemos que a los hombres como Thomas les importa muy poco la verdad. Aunque me da la impresión de que no le tiene ningún cariño, Will, y más bien de la señorita Bloom, confío en que su confianza en la inconstante fidelidad de Hannibal silenciará cualquier cotilleo que pueda comenzar el señor Marlow, ¿eh?

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a él, acariciándole los rizos con los dedos. Cuando niños, el contacto siempre lo había calmado, un afecto pequeño y tierno tan raro que todo su corazón lo había atesorado.

Ahora solo lo dejaba frío, tan frío como la expresión de su rostro cuando ella lo miraba fijamente, absorto en un gato e intenso.

"Regresará pronto, Will, obligado por su gran amor por ti. Seguramente él no se quedaría en la Capital, sin duda con su amante y su hijo recién nacido, mientras que hay una celebración aquí en Hartford en honor a usted. Eso sería terriblemente cruel, ¿no? Y ambos sabemos que Hannibal nunca es cruel , querida, ¿no? "Ella recuperó su vela, se inclinó para encenderla de una de las lámparas que Jimmy había dejado encendidas para él. Con una sonrisa pequeña y complacida, dijo: "Buenas noches, cariño. Espero que tengas solo el más dulce de los sueños ".

Will miró a la puerta por un largo tiempo después de cerrarla detrás de ella, aturdida y enojada y profundamente herida por sus palabras, por las dudas que ella trataba de inculcar y por las dudas que ella sabía que aún lo atormentaban. Ya sea que viniera de un lugar de amor, como ella afirmaba, o un lugar de malicia, al parecer, ella había logrado su propósito. Si Hannibal no hubiera regresado a la Casa Hartford para cuando llegaran sus invitados, habría mucho material para que los chismosos llevaran a sus casas a sus casas y su relación volvería a ser objeto de especulaciones crueles.

Winston se puso de pie, lloriqueando suavemente a Will mientras se agitaba más. Su cola dio un pequeño movimiento que era tentativo y esperanzador cuando Will lo miró.

"Bueno, ella más bien apagó mi noche, puedo decírtelo", confió, acariciando la cabeza de Winston. "Pero no tenemos tiempo para sus tonterías, ¿verdad? Vamos, Winston, será mejor que recoja la pistola que Hannibal me dejó o se sentirá frustrado cuando regrese.

Will se levantó, su libro bajo el brazo, y apagó las lámparas en silencio. A pesar de su insistencia, su mente volvió las palabras de Mina una y otra vez como una caja de rompecabezas, buscando costuras para desenredar y no encontrar ninguna, el propósito de su visita sigue siendo un misterio confuso.

Tomando la única luz que quedaba, entró por el baño a la suite de Hannibal, riendo entre dientes cuando Winston se precipitó junto a él con ansiosa anticipación de encontrar a Hannibal allí.

"Lo siento, Winston", dijo Will, pasando la gran bañera con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras seguía al perro a la habitación de Hannibal, "él no está aquí".

Le dejó un nudo frío en la boca del estómago para decirlo, para entrar en una habitación todavía cargada con la fragancia Alpha de Hannibal cuando el hombre estaba tan lejos. La habitación yacía envuelta en sombras y tragada en la oscuridad que podría haber sido opresiva si no fuera por el olor reconfortante de su pareja. La enorme cama que Will había esperado compartir con él yacía vacía, las cortinas echadas hacia atrás en preparación, sin ser molestadas por la partida apresurada de Hannibal.

Una salida de la sociedad vería como su abandono de Will una vez más, si Thomas Marlow tiene algo que decir en las cosas.

La barbilla de Will se levantó, el orgullo y su propia naturaleza obstinada se negaron a doblegarse. Por todo lo que había vivido y todo lo que le quedaba por delante, palabras crueles susurradas a sus espaldas eran la menor de sus preocupaciones. Los chismes de la sala no podían sostener una vela para ser empujados escaleras abajo, después de todo.

La llave de la caja de seguridad estaba justo donde Hannibal la había dejado, acurrucada en la bandeja de plata donde solía tirarse los gemelos. Will lo sacó y abrió la pequeña caja para encontrar una pistola compacta pero cargada en una cuna de terciopelo. Había una nota doblada entre el arma y el hueco que la sostenía, y Will la abrió a la luz de la lámpara.

Para cuando te hayas quedado sin trucha, mi amor.

Hannibal

Will sonrió, una suave y ronca carcajada se escapó de él, lo que hizo que las orejas de Winston se alzaran. Sin embargo, se desvaneció rápidamente, hundiéndose bajo el peso de la ansiedad que había esquivado sus pasos toda la noche. Bajó el libro para pasar los dedos sobre los pinceles del tocador de Hannibal, sobre la botella de loción afinada muy ligera que prefería, sobre las cajas generación tras generación de hombres de Lecter que solían sostener sus pequeños tocadores de gemelos y mirar llaveros y cadenas.

Nunca había entrado en esta habitación ni una sola vez en todos los años que había pasado en Hartford House. Nunca había probado la puerta, nunca había traspasado el umbral, solo había ordenado una transmisión semanal y un cambio de ropa de cama en caso de que Aníbal regresara sin previo aviso.

Sin embargo, en esta misma habitación, en la cama vacía frente a él, Hannibal había aliviado sus heridas, había tocado sus cicatrices, había hablado de sus dolores personales y había comenzado el proceso de curación que los había llevado a compartir el momento más íntimo y vulnerable Will alguna vez compartiría su vida.

' Y Hannibal quiere a ese niño, Will. Su heredero, su pequeño niño. ¿Qué mejor manera de asegurarse de que él lo atrape que criarte durante tu época más fértil ?

Una parte pequeña y mezquina de su corazón secreto estaba furiosa con Mina por tratar de mancillar ese momento para él, por tratar de torcer sus recuerdos del calor que habían pasado juntos en una mentira sórdida impulsada por la intriga. Era la misma parte pequeña y mezquina de él que todavía dudaba de sí mismo y le molestaba a Mina por golpear tan fácilmente en él. Ella sabía mejor que nadie cómo la partida de Hannibal se sintió bajo la superficie de la comprensión y la lógica y la tranquilidad de su vínculo. Ella lo veía como el mundo lo vería, cómo a alguien le importaría verlo cuando la verdad era algo que ninguno de ellos podía confesar.

Will inspiró hondo y vacilante con el olor de Hannibal y cerró la caja, dejándola abierta en caso de que la necesitara. Winston husmeó por la habitación a oscuras, investigando cada rincón como si de algún modo pudiera revelar a su amo escondido allí. Finalmente, se dio por vencido, saltó a la cama y se acurrucó en una bola abatida con un suspiro abatido.

"Winston", dijo Will, colocando su pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche y moviéndose para sentarse a su lado. Acarició la cabeza suave y las orejas peludas del perro, sonriendo cuando Winston puso los ojos en blanco, la imagen misma de la miseria. "Lo extrañas también, ¿no?"

Winston gimió, su cola golpeaba suavemente contra la cama, encantada con cualquier atención que Will le prestara.

Will suspiró y miró a su alrededor, temiendo volver a su cama fría. Esta sería su primera noche solo desde antes de su calor. Se había acostumbrado a la cálida fuerza de su marido acurrucado a su alrededor y era reacio a dejar la pequeña comodidad que encontró al estar rodeado de la presencia de Hannibal.

Pero entonces, no había ninguna razón por la que tuviera que irse, ¿verdad?

"¿Qué piensas, muchacho?" Murmuró Will, frotando a Winston bajo su barbilla. "Él tendrá que acostumbrarse al olor del perro con el tiempo, ¿no? ¿Dónde mejor comenzar que donde duerme?

Donde pronto dormirían juntos, esperaba.

Se quitó la bata, la colocó cuidadosamente sobre la parte posterior de la butaca favorita de Hannibal y dobló las sábanas. Incluso sin Hannibal haber dormido allí, su olor Alfa se aferró a todo, acunando los sentidos de Will de la misma manera en que los fuertes brazos de Hannibal siempre acunaban su cuerpo.

Apagó la pequeña lámpara y se acurrucó en la cama, tirando de las capas de sábanas y mantas suaves para contrarrestar el frío siempre presente en el aire. Después de unos momentos, Winston se abrió paso y se acurrucó contra la espalda de Will, lanzando un gruñido de satisfacción.

Will cerró los ojos, finalmente buscando el vínculo mientras yacía flotando en el terroso aroma Alpha de Hannibal. Encontró preocupación, impaciencia, fatiga y esperanza que fluyeron dentro de él sin reservas.

Y debajo de él estaba el susurro lejano y rítmico de su nombre haciendo eco como un latido del corazón para calmarlo a él para que durmiera.

El señor Black era un océano refrescante de calma en una situación que, de otro modo, sería caótica, cuando Hannibal llegó, con los ojos enrojecidos, cansado e incómodo por un viaje en tren que había tomado demasiado tiempo bajo tales circunstancias.

"La partera ha llegado, mi Señor", dijo, aliviando a Hannibal de su abrigo, sombrero y guantes en la entrada. "La señorita Bloom está progresando bastante lentamente, según su informe. Los puse en la habitación Daisy ".

"Gracias, Black", dijo Hannibal, quitándose la chaqueta también en preparación para el trabajo por delante. Un aullido desigual, a medio gruñir, sonó por encima de él, deteniéndose solo momentáneamente. "¿Marissa los acompañó?"

"Ella hizo. Ella está en el cuarto de servicio con su enfermera, mi Señor, "dijo el Sr. Black, atendiendo las cosas de Hannibal con cuidado. "Enviaré al señor Berger con su maleta médica y tengo lacayos listos si necesita algo de su oficina".

"Gracias, Black", dijo Hannibal nuevamente, y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hacia el aumento del alboroto.

"Su señoría, si pudiera ..."

"¡ No soy un Ladyship! ¡Soy una señorita! ¡Soy una señorita! ", Exclamó Alana, sonando deshilachada, frustrada y asustada.

Hannibal vio a Margot deteniéndose en la puerta, dando instrucciones a una doncella bastante nerviosa. Ella la despidió y le ofreció a Hannibal una sonrisa pálida, preocupada, tendiéndole las manos, y él la estrechó brevemente con un cálido apretón.

"Gracias a Dios que estás aquí", dijo, estremeciéndose cuando Alana emitió un sollozo dolorido e infeliz.

"Llegué tan rápido como pude", dijo Hannibal, echándose hacia atrás las mangas y echando un vistazo a la habitación Daisy. "Gracias a tus dioses por el tren, Margot, de lo contrario tu mensaje no me hubiera llegado a tiempo".

"No debería haber escrito para ti, estaba tan preocupado", susurró Margot, temblando. "Ella es temprana".

"¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en la Capital?" Preguntó Hannibal, esperando que otro llanto sin aliento terminara.

"Señor. Flynn de la escuela había organizado un tiempo para que recorrieramos los jardines con los inspectores. Todo fue en el último minuto ", dijo Margot, lanzando otra mirada de preocupación dentro. "Alana insistió en que ella viniera. Tuvimos un escuadrón de hombres que nos escoltaron y teníamos la intención de regresar a casa esta noche, pero todo lo que caminar era demasiado para ella. Dioses, estábamos tan preocupados de que Mason apareciera que nunca consideramos algo como esto ".

"Margot, tú-"

"¿ Lord Clarges ?", Llamó Alana, escuchando su voz en el pasillo. " ¡ Margot ! ¡Te dije que no mandaras por él! ¡Ustedes dos vienen aquí!

"Tú primero", susurró Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño cuando Margot negó con la cabeza y lo empujó delante de ella.

"Señorita Bloom", dijo, tomando nota de la agobiada partera, que parecía particularmente disgustada por su llegada. Alana estaba de pie al pie de la cama, pegada al poste de la cama, con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la cara roja por el esfuerzo. "Te ves perfectamente hermosa".

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, con la boca llena de impaciencia.

"El embarazo siempre ha estado de acuerdo contigo", dijo, ofreciendo su sonrisa más encantadora.

"El trabajo , sin embargo, ¿no?", Preguntó ella, meciéndose cuando otro dolor la golpeó.

"Oh, nunca diría eso", tranquilizó Margot, moviéndose para apartar el pelo suelto de Alana de su cara.

"Solo piénsalo", dijo Alana, cortando sus ojos para mirarle con ceño. "¡No deberías estar aquí!"

"Creo que soy yo quien debería estar diciendo eso", señaló Hannibal. "¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con los topógrafos tan cerca de tu tiempo?"

"¡No tenían otras fechas disponibles y no estoy cerca de mi tiempo !", Estalló, transfiriendo su mano de su espalda a su vientre. "¡No estaba planeando el confinamiento por otro mes, al menos!"

El miedo llenó sus ojos, entonces, la fuerza impulsora detrás de su mal genio.

"Va a estar bien, ¿no?", Preguntó ella, con la voz quebrada por un sollozo, el dolor tan emocional como físico. "Hannibal ..."

Margot la abrazó por detrás, descansando su cabeza contra la de Alana e intentando calmarla.

"Va a estar bien", dijo Hannibal, acercándose a ella pero manteniéndose a raya. Sonrió, poniendo toda su confianza en su expresión para calmarla antes de decir: "La señorita Shell es una excelente partera. Y es excepcionalmente bueno verte aquí, señorita Shell.

"Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, doctor, pero usted sabe mi opinión sobre los hombres en la sala de partos", olfateó la señorita Shell, desaprobando.

"Sí, señorita Shell, su opinión sobre el tema nunca ha estado en duda para nadie con audición funcional", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo. "Pero estoy muy contento de verte, no obstante. Le aseguro que está en las mejores manos, señorita Bloom.

Su sonrisa era trémula, disolviéndose en lágrimas de miedo y agotada cuando se inclinó hacia Margot, con los dedos tan apretados sobre la madera que sus uñas blanquearon. Margot la abrazó, tal como lo había hecho con Marissa, compartiendo el dolor de Alana como siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría.

"Vamos a ponerte cómodo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Hannibal, y se movió para despegar su mano de donde se apretó con tanta fuerza.

Fue un trabajo sorprendentemente difícil para un bebé que había decidido llegar temprano y no podía esperar para salir, difícil para Alana y Margot. En su mayor parte, Hannibal no desempeñó ningún papel en el proceso, al que estaba acostumbrado en tiempos como estos, por estar allí más como precaución que nada. Mientras miraba, sin embargo, la verdadera agonía del parto se impresionó en él por primera vez. Imaginó a Will en el lugar de Alana, sufriendo el terrible dolor de traer una vida a este mundo con la posibilidad de que todo saliera mal, de que el bebé no sobreviviera, de que Will no sobreviviera. Lo dejó frío, y una parte egoísta y dura de sí mismo medio esperaba que Will tuviera razón y no hubiera niños.

Porque con mucho gusto soportaría cualquier dolor en el mundo en lugar de ver a su amada compañera en tanto tormento.

"Doctor, la cabeza está presentando," anunció la Srta. Shell, trayendo una risa excitada y agotada de las Señoritas.

Desde allí fue rápido; el bebé emergió al mundo en un coro de voces aliviadas, deslizándose en las manos limpias y esperadas de Hannibal en miniatura hermosa, rubicunda y pequeña, y con una corona de espeso y oscuro cabello. La señorita Shell se movió con la precisión de un soldado en los ejercicios, atándose rápidamente el cable y cortándolo para liberar al bebé en su nuevo entorno.

"Hay un buen bebé", canturreó Hannibal, limpiándolo suavemente mientras tenía un control superficial. El ronroneo bajo y vibrante de Alpha en su voz provocó un pequeño y sobresaltado hipo del bebé y rugió, con la cara roja y furiosa, para gran deleite de Hannibal. Le sonrió a Alana y le dijo: "Él tiene tu temperamento".

"¿Es un niño?", Preguntó Alana, riéndose aliviada, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro cuando Margot le besó la mejilla, encantada.

"Espero que estés alerta, queridos", dijo Hannibal, con los ojos brillantes. "Ustedes mismos tienen un Alfa. Y él es un hombrecito sano, ¿verdad, cariño, hm?

"Es más pequeño que Marissa", dijo Margot, con una nota de preocupación en su voz. Se secó las lágrimas en la cara, ni siquiera esa preocupación suficiente para robar su alivio.

"Hemos tenido más pequeño", dijo la señorita Shell, su punto duro olvidado en la felicidad de un nacimiento exitoso. "¿No es así, doctor?"

"Oh, sí, tenemos", dijo Hannibal, canturreando al niño mientras lo envolvía, acunándolo en un brazo. "Sí, ciertamente tenemos, ¿no? Eres bastante más grande de lo que esperaba, pequeño, ¿eh? Qué bueno, ya que estabas tan listo para salir ".

Apoyó al bebé en los brazos temblorosos de Alana, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras las Señoritas lloraban, sosteniendo a su hijo y aferrándose el uno al otro.

Hannibal se mantuvo alejado de ellos y observó cómo la euforia reemplazaba el terrible dolor de las interminables horas pasadas, observaba cómo el placer iluminaba sus rostros mientras daban la bienvenida a su nuevo bebé en este mundo. Al verlos regocijarse, sintió que los lazos finales que los unían se separaron, los cabos sueltos se enroscaron para encapsular su nueva adición. Buscó a Will por puro instinto, buscando su propia conexión, necesitando que su compañero compartiera su felicidad. Sus dedos encontraron y acariciaron la cinta azul de la liga que se enroscaba a través de la cadena de su reloj, todos los pensamientos oscuros desterrados por la celebración y el sabor dulce y azucarado del aroma de Will aún adherido a la cinta. Buscó un vínculo que sabía que no estaba allí para él, pero eso no le impidió intentarlo. Él tomó toda la felicidad, el triunfo muy tembloroso y el increíble milagro de este momento,

A lo lejos, en Hartford House, Will Lecter-Graham despertó de su profundo y fácil sueño y sonrió, las lágrimas de felicidad bañaban sus mejillas en la oscuridad iluminada por las estrellas de la cama de Hannibal.

Will se armó a sí mismo en mucho más que ropa cuando se levantó al día siguiente, seguro y relajado de lo que el vínculo le había proporcionado en las primeras horas de la mañana. La pistola que Hannibal le había dejado pesaba en su bolsillo, un pesado recordatorio de que tenía algo más que su ingenio para defenderse, si surgía la necesidad.

Sin Hannibal allí, la mayor parte del trabajo recayó una vez más en Will, que incluía la disposición de Francis Dolarhyde.

Quien, desafortunadamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.

"Perdón, ¿podrías decir eso otra vez?", Preguntó Will, ladeando la cabeza. "Señor. ¿Dolarhyde se ha ido?

"Sí, su señoría", dijo el detective, frunciendo el ceño.

“Gone donde , exactamente?” Preguntó Will, poniendo su pluma para dar toda su atención al hombre delante de él.

"No lo sabemos, mi señor", dijo el otro detective, avergonzado. "Pagamos a un muchacho para que no pierda de vista su paradero cuando no pudimos y Dolarhyde desapareció".

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue esto?", Preguntó Will, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el escritorio.

"No podría ser más de un día o dos".

"Un día o dos ", se hizo eco, su ceño fruncido. "¿Y no tienes idea de dónde se fue?"

Hubo una respuesta algo vergonzosa a eso que no satisfizo la inquietud de Will.

"Bueno, supongo que es bueno que sean detectives", dijo Will, con una sonrisa tensa e infeliz. "Quiero que comiences a buscarlo".

"Mi Señor, uno de nosotros-"

"No, detective, los dos ", dijo Will, levantando una mano para callarlo. "Yo insisto. El Sr. Dolarhyde tiene una preocupante historia de violencia. Existe la sospecha de que pudo haber estado involucrado en la muerte de dos oficiales de Moseley. Absolutamente no intentarás relacionarte solo con él. Envíe a la Capital si necesita ayuda, pero no quiero que nadie se arriesgue por este problema ".

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos cuando lo encontremos, mi Señor?"

"Dile que se pondrá en contacto con el señor Buddish en la capital para recibir mis instrucciones, o que debe regresar a Hartford Town y enviarme un mensaje aquí", dijo Will, poniéndose de pie. "En ambos casos le relevo a él que deseo llenar mi deuda. Hará lo que le pidan, si es la mitad del hombre que creo que es ".

"De inmediato, mi Señor".

El Sr. Hawkes entró mientras salían, llevando una carta en la familiar bandeja de plata.

"Esto vino por correo a través del tren , mi Señor", le informó el Sr. Hawkes, ambos ligeramente impresionados y escandalizados por el modo de la llegada de la carta.

Will lo reanudó con un murmullo de agradecimiento, y su corazón se aceleró cuando vio que era de Chelsea House, y el papel todavía conservaba un rastro del aroma de Hannibal.

Será,

El bebé nació sin incidentes muy temprano esta mañana, un macho alfa al que las señoritas llaman Morgan. Ha tenido un buen comienzo, pero es algo frágil. Alana se está remendando, Margot está loca de felicidad, y lo primero que Marissa hizo al ver a su hermanito fue decir 'no' y comenzar a llorar, por lo que comienzan de la manera habitual. Estoy haciendo arreglos para ellos con un asociado mío; sin embargo, tanto Alana como Morgan necesitan tiempo para recuperarse y tendré que quedarme a vigilarlos por el momento hasta que se arreglen las cosas.

Desearía estar contigo ahora, Will, incluso si estás contemplando la violencia. Sin duda, ha tenido tiempo suficiente para considerar cómo se leerá en la columna Sociedad. Estoy haciendo planes para eso, sin embargo. Te prometí que apartaría todo lo demás y siempre cumpliría mis promesas. Confía en mí, Will. Cree en lo mejor de mí, ya que creo en lo mejor de ti, y asegúrate de que mi amor por ti siempre guiará mis acciones .

Tuyo, siempre y para siempre,

Hannibal

"Buenas noticias, confío, mi señor?" Preguntó el Sr. Hawkes, aliviado por la sonrisa que curvaba los labios carnosos de Will.

"Muy bien, Sr. Hawkes," dijo Will, soltando un profundo suspiro para que su conocimiento fuera confirmado por escrito. "La emergencia ha sido manejada y Lord Clarges está atendiendo los detalles ahora".

Las plateadas cejas del Sr. Hawkes se unieron en preocupación, entonces, y preguntó: "Por favor, perdóneme, mi Señor, pero ¿estará su Señoría en casa a tiempo para la reunión de Su Gracia?"

"Sí", dijo Will, confiando en que no sería mentiroso, poniendo su fe en Hannibal, tal como le habían pedido. Se metió la carta en el bolsillo del pecho, pensando que pronto podría quedarse sin espacio para guardar cosas de su marido dentro de su joyero. "Ciertamente lo hará, Sr. Hawkes. ¿El abuelo está despierto?

"Él es, mi señor", confirmó el Sr. Hawkes, y Will rápidamente se dirigió a la suite del Abuelo.

"¡Oh! ¡Mi señor! El primero de los solicitantes del puesto ha llegado a la oficina ", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, deslizándose en la estela de Will con una gracia corpulenta. "¿Debo enviar a alguien a poner excusas?"

"No, señor Hawkes", dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza, su determinación de caminar a lo lejos de las habitaciones del abuelo. Se detuvo en la entrada, con una mano presionando su vientre inferior en un gesto ausente que no escapó a una mano vieja como el Sr. Hawkes. "Hartford House necesita un agente de tierras calificado y yo soy el mejor para tomar una decisión así, considerando todo. Haga que le envíen refrescos para contentarlos y dígales que estaré allí dentro de media hora ".

"Sí, mi señor", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, con el rostro envuelto en una sonrisa de satisfacción que a Will le pareció bastante extraño para un pedido tan simple.

Sin embargo, lo olvidó y llamó a la puerta del abuelo, algo sorprendido cuando el señor Zeller fue quien se lo abrió.

"No me había dado cuenta de que había regresado, Sr. Zeller", dijo Will, entrando en la suite para permitir que el valet de aspecto desaliñado cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

"Sí, bueno, trato de no quedarme fuera demasiado tiempo recientemente", dijo Zeller con su cantidad habitual de mejilla. "Parece que cada vez que regreso, ha bajado en espiral un poco más. Entra. Está levantado, o tan arriba como es probable que llegue hoy ".

Will se movió a través de la sala de estar de Roland a su habitación, deteniéndose un momento en la entrada.

Roland todavía estaba en la cama, parecía exhausto y exhausto. El personal se ocupó de su habitación, abrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas para dejar entrar un soplo de aire fresco que parecía necesitar desesperadamente.

"Buenos días, abuelo", dijo Will, moviéndose para llenar la silla de noche, un lugar donde había pasado muchas largas noches de invierno leyendo a Roland o escuchando sus historias.

"Buenos días, querida", dijo Rolando, tomando aliento que le dolió. Sus dedos esqueléticos se estiraron y Will se movió para agarrarlos, herido por lo frágil que parecía. "Te ves particularmente hermosa hoy, Will. Tanto como él. A veces me duele, ¿sabes? Como los dos se parecen a él ... "

Will sonrió, rozando la mano de Roland para calentar su delgada y fina piel.

"La tía Margaret no nos dijo tanto como Hannibal quiere que pienses", dijo Will, contento cuando Roland hizo un guiño, el hombre dentro sin cambios por los años que habían devastado su cuerpo. "Pero creo que deberíamos discutir eso cuando te sientas mejor, abuelo. Tendremos muchas tardes este invierno para hacerlo ".

Él se detuvo, preguntándose si tendrían tal. Se sentía vil y cruel incluso considerarlo, pero se sintió igual de cruel no hacerlo.

"He venido a decirte que el bebé ha sido entregado", dijo, decidiendo no usar la poca energía que tenía Roland. "Un pequeño chico. Es un Alfa, y temprano, pero está prosperando ".

Roland frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto débil y amplio que al instante limpió la habitación de sirvientes, dejando a los dos solos. Se necesitaron varios momentos relativos para él manejar, “estoy no legitimar el niño.”

Will se sobresaltó demasiado por un momento como para responder correctamente, pero se sacudió y dijo: "No, abuelo, por supuesto que no. Hannibal no te lo ha contado? El bebé no es suyo ".

La mirada ambarina de Roland se agudizó, su boca se arqueó en un ceño confuso.

"Prefiero que él te diga los detalles", insistió suavemente, besando los huesudos nudillos de Rolando, "pero no tiene hijos, abuelo. Hannibal nunca ha engendrado un hijo fuera de nuestro matrimonio ".

"Tú ..." Rolando resolvió, humedeciendo sus labios, sus dedos crispados en la mano de Will. "¿Lo crees, querida?"

"Tu nieto es pomposo, arrogante e increíblemente autoritario, pero ciertamente no es un mentiroso", dijo Will, su gentil sonrisa provocó una sonrisa de respuesta de Roland. "Él me confesó mucho, abuelo, la mayoría de los cuales no es mío para repetir. El meollo del asunto es que su reputación está algo exagerada y ha prometido mantener la santidad de nuestro lecho matrimonial ahora que lo compartimos ".

Una espesa ceja blanca se alzó sobre un ojo ámbar y había un mundo de diversión en la voz de Roland cuando preguntó: " ¿ Santidad ?"

"Algo así", dijo Will, sus mejillas sonrosadas pero su sonrisa no se arrepintió. "Quería decirte antes de que los periódicos hicieran más de la situación de lo que se merece. Hannibal está trabajando para mitigar el daño mientras hablamos ".

Hubo un destello de decepción en los ojos de Roland, su consternación palpable cuando preguntó: "¿No regresará?"

"No", dijo Will, negándose a permitir que lo molestara. "Aún no. Las cosas aún son frágiles y él tiene que estar seguro de que están establecidas. Pero es lo mejor, abuelo. Tengo algunas disputas de inquilinos para resolver y varios solicitantes para entrevistar, sin mencionar la supervisión de las suites de invitados y el control de la situación del lino. La señora Henderson encontró rastros de polillas. Ella estaba casi inconsolable ".

Roland sonrió, cansado y vago, sus párpados cada vez más pesados.

"Debería dejarte descansar, abuelo", dijo Will, inquieto por el entendimiento de que Roland no era tan invencible como siempre parecía. La idea de Hartford House sin su presencia era tan desagradable e infeliz como imaginarla sin Hannibal allí. Roland Lecter era Hartford House, a los ojos de Will, y le inquietaba pensar que nunca podría escuchar el golpeteo de esos pies pequeños que Will le había prometido tontamente hace tanto tiempo.

"D-hizo Hannibal ... hablar con usted ... sobre L-Lord Rathmore?" Preguntó Rolando, sus párpados levantando una fracción, resistiendo el atractivo del sueño.

"Sí, lo hizo", dijo Will. "Me gustaría echar un vistazo a los documentos cuando te sientas más alerta. Mi propia naturaleza curiosa me impulsa; no es nada que deba hacerse ahora ".

Roland movió su mano libre hacia su mesita de noche, haciendo un gesto para que Will la abriera. Él lo hizo, liberando la mano de Roland. Había una miniatura allí, un viejo retrato de un hombre que podría haber sido él mismo, pero largo y sobrio, pintado frente a un joven que era claramente una versión joven del propio Roland.

"K-keys", soltó el abuelo, devolviéndolo a la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Will rápidamente los sacó, hojeándolos por uno pequeño con el que Roland asintió. Lo supo sin preguntar qué cajón desbloqueó, y encontró los papeles pulcramente contenidos.

Roland se quedó dormido mientras los examinaba, y nunca se movió cuando Will puso todo de nuevo donde lo había encontrado. Devolvió las llaves al cajón, incapaz de resistirse a mirar la miniatura.

El tirón del que había hablado la tía Margaret era evidente en la pintura, una fuerza casi elemental entre dos personas cuyas obligaciones familiares los habían separado. Era surrealista ver a alguien tan parecido a él que levantaba la vista del lienzo con límpidos ojos azules, tan suave y sereno como la hermana Margaret había suspirado. No hubo retratos en su infancia de ningún familiar cercano a él, lo que hizo que la miniatura fuera aún más preciosa. Los bordes de la imagen estaban lisos por el roce de las puntas de los dedos y se imaginó a Roland mirándola, acariciando la imagen con dedos cariñosos mientras recordaba la altura de su amor mutuo.

Al verlo, Will se preguntó si alguna vez podría tener algo así como Hannibal y él mismo, o si Hannibal podría disfrutar de algo más apropiado que una cinta de liga para protegerlo. Varias veces, a lo largo de los años, Roland había suplicado a Will que se sentara para un retrato para colocar en la galería, pero Will siempre lo había rechazado. Nunca había imaginado que se quedaría, que algún retrato de mujer apropiado tomaría el lugar del suyo.

Sin embargo, se encontró calentándose con la idea. El aniversario de su matrimonio surgió en el horizonte, lo suficientemente lejos como para que hubiera tiempo de hacerlo.

Guardó la idea en el fondo de su mente, el resto de su formidable cerebro asimiló el hecho de que el señor Brauner, el abogado de su padre, figuraba en la lista de visitantes de la prisión del señor Verger.

Berger regresó de la oficina del Sr. Buddish con la noticia de que Abigail Hobbs había solicitado la emancipación y el Lord Canciller tenía una audiencia con ella más tarde esa noche para finalizar el proceso.

"¿Y el asunto del Consejo?", Preguntó Hannibal, levantándose de su silla.

"Señor. Buddish dice que está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero es un consejo ciego ", dijo Berger, muy preocupado por siquiera mencionarlo. "Ninguno de los nombres está disponible para el público. Él ya estaba recopilando información sobre sí mismo. Hay una gran cantidad de gente preocupada por eso ".

"Con una buena razón, Berger, pero espero que entre todos podamos detenerlo antes de que gane demasiado impulso. ¿Preguntaste sobre Henry? ", Preguntó Hannibal, encogiendo los hombros para acomodar su chaqueta mientras la volvía a poner. Había dormido un poco después de enviar el correo a Hartford, soñando con Will y pescando y un océano de alfombras aún por explorar. Lo dejó agradablemente confuso y contento, una sensación que esperaba que Will pudiera sentir a pesar de su distancia.

"Lo hice, mi señor", dijo Berger. "Ella da un paseo como siempre, justo a tiempo. También paré por los sastres. La mayor parte se terminó y se embala para enviar esta noche. Nichola envía sus saludos y me dijo que no se preocupe, que lo verían entregado personalmente a Hartford por la mañana ".

Eso trajo una sonrisa de satisfacción a la cara de Hannibal y él esperaba que Will estuviera tan indignado como había imaginado.

"Desearía estar allí para ver su rostro", murmuró, y Berger resopló.

"Creo que estás más seguro donde estás, mi señor", dijo, sonriendo. "Él tiene un temperamento glorioso, ¿no?"

"Sí, Berger, ciertamente lo hace", estuvo de acuerdo Hannibal, agregando con una sonrisa diabólica, "y no quiero perder ni un segundo de eso".

Berger se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza, y le dijo: "Estoy muy contento de que finalmente seas feliz, Lord Clarges. Todos estos años, estaba tan preocupado que nunca lo encontrarías. Espero que nada te quite eso, mi Señor ".

"No lo haré si puedo evitarlo", dijo Hannibal, pero le dio a su ayuda de cámara y a su amiga una sonrisa cálida. "Y gracias, Berger. Espero que algún día encuentres la misma felicidad para ti ".

La cara de Berger se enrojeció hasta la punta de sus orejas y tartamudeó: "¡Ese no es un verdadero deseo para un sirviente, mi Señor! ¡Cielos, el Sr. Price cacarearía como una hiena si te escuchara decir eso! ¡Será mejor que vayas al parque! Echaré un vistazo a las señoritas.

Hannibal le mostró algo de misericordia e hizo lo que le pedían, divertido por la respuesta de Berger, pero no sorprendido por ello. Para ser un hombre que cuidaba a todos los que estaban a su alcance, Berger se sintió profundamente ajeno a sí mismo cuando se le prestó atención y nunca dejó de hacer sonreír a Hannibal.

Bajó las escaleras y rápidamente se puso su abrigo, guantes y sombrero con la sombría ayuda del Sr. Black. En cuestión de segundos, él estaba afuera en el débil sol de media mañana y de camino a Kelly Park.

Estaba empezando a moverse con la moda de ver y ser visto. Hannibal a menudo no caminaba a la hora aceptable, su agenda estaba demasiado llena, pero fue reconocido y saludado por casi todo el mundo mientras hacía su camino sin prisa alrededor del lago.

Henriette of Kirk fue instalada en un grupo de damas atentos y algunos guardias simbólicos perdonados por la familia real. Ella flotó a lo largo del sendero en un derrame de risa tintineante que hizo sonreír a Hannibal, porque no había nadie en el mundo más decidido a estar despreocupado que la Dama Withome.

Ella lo vio caminando hacia ella y aceleró el paso, gritando: " ¡ Hannibal ! ¡Cuán preocupado he estado! "

"Buenos días, Henry", dijo Hannibal, inclinando su sombrero hacia ella y al grupo en general mientras todos se detenían juntos, "Señoras, buenos días para ustedes. Me encontré con la necesidad de tomar un poco de aire fresco y de divertirme después de una tarde muy agotadora y los dioses consideraron oportuno obligarme con una lluvia de coloridas flores jóvenes ".

Incluso el más viejo de ellos se sonrojó, sus sonrisas irónicas indulgentes con él. Un pequeño halago, Hannibal sabía, rara vez hacía daño y los conocidos de Henry se deleitaban en estar encantados.

" ¡Sinvergüenza , no te atrevas a intentar distraernos! ¡Bert me dijo que estabas muy enojado con él en la fiesta! Cuánto me hubiera gustado ir, pero Adele estaba enferma, ¿sabes? -Dijo Henry, sin perder tiempo en tenderle un brazo sobre el suyo y tirar de él hacia atrás por donde había venido. "¡Deberías visitar la guardería para un control! ¡No puedo decirte cómo me aliviaría!

"Henry, querida", dijo Hannibal, cubriendo su mano esbelta sobre su codo con la suya, su sonrisa cálida. "No me gustaría nada más que hacerlo, pero tengo las manos ocupadas y confío en que el propio médico del Rey está más que preparado para la tarea".

"Bueno, naturalmente , pero él no es usted ", dijo, echando una mirada significativa sobre su hombro que colocó un espacio considerable entre ellos y sus ansiosos asistentes. "¡Allí ahora! Conocí a tu pareja, ¿te lo dijo?

"Lo hizo", dijo Hannibal, inclinando su cara a la brisa, que soplaba desde el norte y ahuyentaba lo peor del smog de la Capital. "Pero dime, ¿cómo lo encuentras?"

"Hermosa", dijo, con un hoyuelo brillando en su mejilla mientras sonreía. "Más joven de lo que esperaba y ni remotamente tan sólido como Bert estaba rosticándose. Estaba bastante encantado, Hannibal, ten en cuenta que vigilas a tu pareja. Ya sabes cómo le gusta a Bertram una distracción ".

"Me temo que Will no estaría muy de acuerdo con eso, Henry", dijo Hannibal, riendo entre dientes. "Pero estoy muy contento de que no pienses que es musculoso".

"Oh, cielos , no! ¡Que terrible! Él es perfectamente maravilloso ", alabó Henry, apretando su brazo con una sonrisa encantada. "¿Y cómo me encontró?"

"Fascinantes y seductoras fueron dos observaciones que me hizo", dijo Hannibal, bajando la mirada hacia su hermoso rostro. Era difícil captar su delicado aroma en la brisa, pero lo que sí logró fue bastante agradable, fundiéndose con su perfume como era. "Creo que el que debería ver es usted , querida. Acabo de convencerlo de que me guste; no haría perderlo tan rápidamente a tus formidables encantos ".

Ella rodó los ojos hacia el cielo, acostumbrada a sus cumplidos efusivos, y preguntó: "¿Pero dónde está él? ¡Tal vez todos almorcemos juntos!

"Will ha ido a Hartford en preparación para una de las pequeñas fiestas del Abuelo", dijo Hannibal, relajándose en presencia de un viejo amigo. "Yo también había seguido, solo me llamaron para una emergencia".

"¿Ah?" Preguntó Henry, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba indiferente a su alrededor. "¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la misteriosa llegada de una persona embarazada a Chelsea House ayer?"

"Sí, lo haría, la pobre mujer", suspiró Hannibal, intercambiando corteses saludos con un grupo de jóvenes que pasaban. "Nos conocemos a través de la escuela de medicina que respaldo. Ella y su esposa caminaban por los terrenos con la junta y los topógrafos ayer por la tarde y ella comenzó el parto prematuro ".

"¡Dios mío, qué espantoso!" Dijo Henry, palideciendo, sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par.

"De hecho lo fue", estuvo de acuerdo Hannibal, solemne. "La trajeron a Chelsea House, naturalmente, ya que todos la conozco y estaba tan cerca. Mi personal tiene instrucciones de admitir siempre casos de emergencia; me contactaron lo más rápido posible y me enviaron a la partera ".

Henry presionó su mano esbelta y cargada de anillos en su pecho, genuinamente angustiada. "¿Pero ella está bien? ¿Cómo le va al niño?

"Ambos están bastante bien y prosperando, solo que tendrán que pasar un tiempo bastante largo aquí en Chelsea House", confió Hannibal con una mirada pensativa. "Me molesta pensar cómo la gente chismeará. Will se sentiría tan herido por tales falacias y, sin embargo, es mi deber ayudar a quienes me necesitan. Apenas puedo formar una familia con un bebé temprano cuando simplemente no pueden viajar ".

"¡Cariño, no digas más!", Insistió Henry, abrazando su brazo contra su pecho. "¡Contraatacaré a cualquiera que diga que hay algo que sea un poco inapropiado en esta situación! ¡Tienes mi palabra sobre eso! "

"Gracias, Henry", dijo Hannibal, agregando con una sonrisa, "siempre puedo confiar en ti cuando se trata de chismes de salón".

Ella le dio una ligera palmada en la muñeca y su hermosa nariz se arrugó en un gesto de molestia cuando dijo: "¡Cómo van usted y Bertram! ¡Te haré saber, Lord Clarges, que soy perfectamente capaz de guardar un secreto que merece ser guardado!

"Sé que me has guardado una, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Hannibal, su sonrisa diabólica con deleite cuando lo fulminó con la mirada. "Como Will me señaló".

"¡ No he hecho nada por el estilo!", Dijo, un olor de desdén acompañando otra arruga de su nariz. "¡No es culpa mía que tu sentido del olfato sea tan terriblemente limitado cuando se trata de quienes te rodean! ¡Sin mencionar tu actitud terrible, que hizo poco para alentar mi confianza! Imagino, si nunca te hubieras reconciliado con tu encantadora y pequeña compañera, te hubieras ido a tu tumba sin darte cuenta de que escondiste un secreto para ti en lo que a mí respecta.

"Perdóname", dijo Hannibal, y después de un momento él tiró de su brazo, persuadiéndolo, "Henry. ¿Perdóname?"

"¡No mereces nada por el estilo, te burlas terriblemente!", Dijo, pero cedió cuando sonrió y suspiró. "Qué vergüenza, Hannibal. Verdaderamente, solo lástima de ti ".

"Créanme, estoy completamente avergonzado cada vez que miro a mi brillante compañera y me doy cuenta de lo que me he privado de todos estos años", dijo Hannibal, su sonrisa se desvaneció en una sonrisa cariñosa. "Lo adoro, Henry".

"Será mejor", dijo ella, apretando su antebrazo, "de lo contrario, Bert y yo lo cortejaremos, y ya sabes lo felices que mi esposo y yo somos para hacer nuevos amigos".

"Me temo que Will tiene las manos demasiado llenas en este momento para ofrecerle una a tu causa", dijo Hannibal, viéndola sonreír, traviesa y entrañable.

"Hablé con Bertram sobre su señorita Hobbs", dijo, aspirando profundamente el aire fresco y refrescante. "Se le asignó la tarea de ayudar en el caso. ¡Él no me diría nada, por supuesto, el miserable! Pero los periódicos parecen pensar que el Sr. Hobbs se dirige hacia el norte ".

" ¿ Norte ?" Preguntó Hannibal, su estómago se hundió con aprensión.

"Sí", dijo Henry, asintiendo con vehemencia. "Alguien en la estación de trenes le informó que abordaba el norte; pero alguien más informó haberlo visto dirigirse a Eastside, por lo que realmente no se puede decir. La gente lo ha estado viendo en cada sombra y detrás de cada puerta desde que los periódicos primero escribieron sobre el caso ".

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo ocurrió el avistamiento de trenes?", Preguntó Hannibal, sin querer descartar incluso el rumor de que Hobbs se dirigía al norte.

"¿Hace un día? ¿Dos días? No puedo recordar en este momento ", Henry suspiró, arrugándose la frente en sus pensamientos. "Me imagino que está tratando de llegar a la frontera, ¿no? Bert cree que sí. Estoy seguro de que ha enviado un mensaje a cada cruce. No me gustaría pensar en lo que le sucederá a Hobbs cuando lo encuentren, pero no puedo evitar sentir que es exactamente lo que se merece ".

El corazón de Hannibal se tensó en su pecho, incómodo y sofocado, porque seguramente Hobbs no pensaría en ir a Hartford ...

Donde nació Abigail, donde vivía Miriam Lass, donde estaba Will en ese momento.

Escuchó con amable afecto mientras Henry hablaba, pero su preocupación hizo que se le clavaran los dientes en lo profundo de su corazón al pensar en Garret Jacob Hobbs y en lo que podría estar planeando.

En el momento en que regresó a la casa de Chelsea, Hannibal escribió apresuradamente una nota advirtiendo a Will y al abuelo de que Hobbs podría ir hacia el norte y tomar precauciones adicionales. Con la señorita Shell haciendo los arreglos para que una enfermera permanezca con las señoritas y con el Dr. Sutcliffe limpiando su agenda para verlas durante el resto de su estadía, tenía la esperanza de que estaría en casa al día siguiente y podría tomar el control personal de la seguridad de Will. Tan reacio como él a dejar a las Señoritas y su pequeña familia tan pronto, ya no era parte de lo que compartían y estaba ansioso por regresar al lado de Will. No podía imaginarse separado de su pareja en ningún momento a largo plazo, no cuando lo extrañaba tan profundamente incluso en tan poco tiempo.

"Haga que este correo lo envíe por correo", dijo Hannibal, entregándosele a Berger con un movimiento nervioso de sus ojos. "Y contrata al menos a cinco hombres de la agencia para que lo acompañen. Quiero que miran las tierras y mi compañero todo el día ".

"Sí, mi señor", dijo Berger.

"Lord Clarges, hay un llamador para usted, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Black, esquivando suavemente a Berger, quien se apresuró a llevar al correo y a los guardias al primer tren.

Hannibal recogió la tarjeta, distraído, y no fue más prudente cuando leyó el nombre, excepto que su visitante era un tal Mr. Clark Ingram del Ministerio de Guerra.

"Ponlo en el estudio, Negro", dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño. Pensó en los soldados que se desplazarían hacia el sur y la caída de Ostham y la guerra que simplemente no terminarían, y se enfrío al considerar lo que el Ministerio de Guerra podría pedirle.

Era una tremenda corriente de pensamiento, y Hannibal todavía estaba algo distraído por sus preocupaciones cuando el señor Black lo admitió en el estudio donde el inquietante Sr. Ingram lo esperaba.

"Lord Clarges", dijo, levantándose y ofreciendo su mano, que Hannibal solo miró pero no tomó. El Sr. Ingram dejó caer su mano, pero su sonrisa permaneció igual, amplia y estirada casi como una mueca. "Aprecio que me hayas visto con tan poco tiempo de aviso".

"Tiene la ventaja de la sorpresa, señor Ingram", dijo Hannibal, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara. Se sentó detrás del escritorio y esperó, inseguro de lo que este extraño hombre beta podría desear de él. "Soy una criatura curiosa".

"Iré directo al grano", dijo el Sr. Ingram, sentándose en la silla con ambas manos cuidadosamente dobladas en su regazo. "Vengo representando al Consejo para la Mejora de Omegas".

Hannibal alzó las cejas. "Su tarjeta me informó que usted estuvo aquí en representación de la oficina de War".

"Soy un empleado del Ministerio de Guerra, Lord Clarges, sí", dijo Ingram, siempre agradable. A Hannibal le inquietaba la forma en que persistió en mantener esa sonrisa rígida y una falsa alegría. Fue francamente antinatural. "Y el Consejo está trabajando junto con el Ministerio para apoyar y ayudar a Omegas".

"Qué extraño", suspiró Hannibal, con los dedos ociosamente siguiendo el borde del escritorio. "Como a los Omegas no se les permite ingresar al ejército".

La sonrisa de Ingram se quebró un poco con una línea de amenaza. "Las reglas a menudo se rompen, Lord Clarges. El Consejo existe para garantizar que los Omegas estén protegidos ".

"¿Protegido en qué sentido?"

"Ha habido informes, por supuesto, de que Omegas se ha alistado", dijo Ingram, su postura tan rígida que bien podría haber sido una muñeca de ventrílocuo. "El Consejo está tratando de localizarlos y eliminarlos de peligros a los que simplemente no deberían enfrentarse".

"Quítenlos", repitió Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño. "¿A la prisión, quizás?"

La sonrisa de Ingram se quebró un poco más. Un destello de algo desagradable floreció en sus ojos negros, pero fue rápidamente sofocado por su buen sentido. "Están violando las leyes que todos debemos cumplir, Lord Clarges. Nuestro objetivo es evitar que más Omegas cometan los mismos errores y se encuentren en lugares hostiles ".

"¿Entonces busca hacer ejemplos de aquellos que ya lo han hecho?", Preguntó Hannibal. "¿A pesar del hecho de que han luchado valientemente para mantener a salvo este país mientras permaneces aquí conspirando contra ellos?"

Hubo un silencio prolongado y preñado antes de que Ingram dijera: "Un oficial que sirvió con usted, Lord Clarges, me dio su nombre. Me informó que estaría más que feliz de patrocinar al candidato del Consejo en las elecciones del próximo mandato. Me dio la impresión de que apoyaría nuestros esfuerzos para ver que existen leyes más sólidas y específicas para Omegas ".

"Para su mejora ", dijo Hannibal.

La sonrisa de Ingram era amplia, apretada y con dientes. "Sí. Para su mejora. Necesitan la protección de sus superiores. No es su culpa que la naturaleza les haya negado el sentido de tomar decisiones informadas. Son preciosos y deben protegerse como tales. El Consejo verá que tienen reglas firmes para guiarlos y evitar que participen en conductas de riesgo que no pueden comprender completamente el impacto de ".

Una ira fría y temblorosa serpenteó a través de las venas de Hannibal. Tan uniforme como pudo, preguntó: "¿Sabía que mi cónyuge es Omegan?"

"Por supuesto, Lord Clarges", dijo Ingram radiante. "Lo que hará su endoso mucho más legítimo a los ojos de la población votante, a pesar de sus relaciones con su pareja".

Tratos .

"Te puede interesar saber que no tengo ningún interés en poner Omegas bajo leyes que son aún más opresivas de lo que son en este momento", dijo, cada vez más indignado. "Sea cual sea la impresión que mi viejo colega militar le haya dado, no deseo ver a Omegas encadenado a sus camas Alphas como bienes muebles y esta charla de castigar a los soldados que han servido valientemente a la Corona es, francamente, indecente. En caso de que existan tales Omegas, tienen todo el derecho a las mismas condecoraciones y el mismo respeto que se les da a sus contrapartes masculinos ".

Ingram solo le sonrió, maldito sea el hombre. Sonrió esa sonrisa cerosa suya y dijo: "Oh, créanme, Lord Clarges, existen". El Consejo los está desarraigando mientras hablamos. Depende de usted, por supuesto, si desea ser parte de nuestro trabajo y proteger a los Omegas como merecen estar protegidos. Nunca me atrevería a decirle su asunto, pero puedo decir que sus acciones pasadas y lo que el Consejo sabe de sus creencias personales están muy en línea con las de nuestros miembros, y nos encantaría que usted sea uno de nosotros. "

' Que sea la brasa lo que consumirá a ese terrible Consejo en llamas ...'

Hannibal se reclinó en su silla, frunciendo el ceño.

"Estamos teniendo una reunión", dijo el Sr. Ingram, su sonrisa fija tan vacía de vida como la de una muñeca, "¿Tal vez podría asistir?"

"¿Todos los miembros estarán allí?", Preguntó Hannibal.

"La mayoría, a excepción de Lord Reddig, que rara vez deja el campo", dijo el Sr. Ingram, dándole a Hannibal un sordo comienzo de sorpresa al escuchar al padre de Will mencionar. "No será una reunión pública, por supuesto. Nuestros miembros valoran su privacidad y sería ... inconveniente si su participación se hiciera de conocimiento común antes del término de la elección ".

"Naturalmente", dijo Hannibal, en silencio enfurecido. Incluso en lo peor, había sido mejor que este Consejo, porque al menos nunca había intentado ocultar su propio prejuicio, tan grosero como lo había sido él. "¿A qué hora es esta reunión?"

"A las diez en punto", dijo el Sr. Ingram, completamente complacido. "Es una reunión informal, por supuesto. Algo de familiarización para los nuevos miembros ".

"Deje los detalles con el Sr. Black", instruyó Hannibal, negándose una vez más a estrechar la mano del hombre. "Veré si mi agenda lo permite".

Si no lograba nada más, al menos le proporcionaría al señor Buddish los nombres de aquellos que buscaban ocultar su participación en tratos tan sórdidos, y Hannibal tendría una mejor idea de a qué se enfrentaban cuando se movió para consumir ese feo consejo en llamas.

No había mucho tiempo para detenerse en el extraño descubrimiento que había hecho en los papeles del abuelo. Entre la realización de sus entrevistas, arreglar el trabajo que había dejado sin hacer en su ausencia y atender cierta correspondencia, Will descubrió que había pasado más de la mitad del día con solo té y algunos sándwiches pequeños para sostenerlo. Sin embargo, ver el nombre del Sr. Brauner en la lista de Zeller le había servido para recordarle otra carta que había desaparecido, y le escribió una vez más para retractarse del contenido, explicando que sus circunstancias habían cambiado y que no necesitaba medidas tan extremas. .

Recogió sus paquetes, así como el paquete de correspondencia que había sido entregado en la tarde y salió de la pequeña oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El lacayo que lo había acompañado no estaba a la vista, ni tampoco Winston. Will silbó, preguntándose si habían llevado al perro a dar un paseo, pero cuando Winston salió del bosquecillo solo, ladrando de buen humor, Will supuso que había habido una falta de comunicación por parte de él.

Sin embargo, no estaba lejos de la casa, y se consideraba lo suficientemente seguro en el camino armado como estaba. Se apresuró a seguir su camino, aliviado cuando vio a Peter frente a los establos. Levantó la mano en señal de saludo y gritó: "¡Peter! ¿Cómo está Athena? ¿Cuántos cachorros tenía ella?

Estaba un tanto desconcertado cuando Peter comenzó a agitar los brazos sobre su cabeza en un ataque de pánico, demasiado asustado para gritarle.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde el viento cambió, trayendo a Will el olor aceitoso de la grasa rancia.

Se giró, el corazón le latía con fuerza, y se encontró cara a cara una vez más con Garret Jacob Hobbs.


	42. Chapter 42

Una calma extraña se apoderó de Will mientras miraba fijamente al Alfa que tenía delante, sus sentidos se sintonizaban para sobrevivir y eliminar todo lo demás. El miedo estaba allí, pero fue mudo, desatendido e innecesario cuando Garret Jacob Hobbs se detuvo en el camino.

Estaba flaco por la tensión, sucio por los viajes, nervioso por la energía nerviosa que traía una luz salvaje a sus ojos. Su boca se quebró en una sonrisa salvaje, el cuchillo en su mano derecha capturando el brillo del sol menguante. El olor a podrido de él era empalagoso, el mismo olor dulzón que provenía del cuerpo que había dejado en el bosque.

"No hay Alfa para rescatarte esta vez", dijo, avanzando un paso más, pero con cautela, casi inseguro, y no se debió a los ladridos salvajes de Winston.

Will se sintió complacido de ver su precaución, contento de poder poner un hilo de cautela en los ojos de este monstruo depredador.

"No necesito un Alfa para rescatarme, Sr. Hobbs", dijo, su tono suave pero inflexible. Winston se calmó, gruñendo y erizándose a su lado. "Creo que lo sabes bastante bien, ¿verdad? ¿Hiciste daño al hombre que estaba afuera? "

Hobbs se echó a reír, un ruido abrupto y agudo de media histeria, pero no respondió.

"¿Por qué ha venido, señor Hobbs?" Preguntó Will, retrocediendo un poco, su mano rozando su bolsillo donde yacía la pistola, un peso pesado y tranquilizador.

"Sabía que volverías eventualmente", dijo Hobbs, con las aletas de la nariz aleteando para captar el aroma de Will. "Que podría venir aquí y llevarte".

"¿ Llévame ?" Preguntó Will, manteniendo contacto visual, manteniendo el cuchillo en el borde de su visión. "¿Por qué razón?"

"Se llevó a mi hija", dijo Hobbs, exhalando una respiración áspera, el hedor alquitranado de su ira una acre capa sobre la podredumbre de su aroma. "Ponla en ese lugar ".

Un Cenobium se llenó con cientos de Omegas que se contagiarían de él en el momento en que pisó el suelo, una pared de corazones humanos entre él y su objetivo, vigilante y peligroso.

"La quiero de vuelta", dijo Hobbs, rompiendo su cuello y haciendo rodar sus hombros como si estuviera preparándose para la violencia.

"Ciertamente no vas a recuperarla haciéndome daño", señaló Will, consciente de los movimientos en el camino, lo más probable es que Peter corriera en busca de ayuda.

"No, pero si te llevo", dijo Hobbs, con los ojos blancos como platos, "entonces no tendrá otra opción. Si él quiere que regreses, él tendrá que dármela ".

Will lo estudió, con la nariz arrugada por su asqueroso olor a Alpha.

" No me vuelvas la nariz ", siseó Hobbs, su boca se contorsionó en un gruñido.

"No puedo evitarlo", dijo Will, ladeando la cabeza. "Apesta a la desesperación, al miedo y a la desesperación, Sr. Hobbs. No hay forma de salir de esto para ti y lo sabes, ambos lo hacemos ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Hobbs, desconcertado por la mirada fija que Will le dirigió, por una confianza que parecía fuera de lugar en alguien que debería haber estado asustado de él, pero nunca lo había estado.

"Tengo un obsequio, señor Hobbs", dijo Will, sus palabras suaves y persuasivas. "Es un regalo muy peculiar, pero me ayuda a ver las cosas de la misma manera que otras personas las ven".

El cuchillo en su mano se tambaleó, un temblor lo recorrió por las palabras de Will.

“Puedo ver las cosas como usted los ve”, se pulsa, el suave zumbido de su voz calmante intencionadamente. "Es cómo supe que usted fue quien asesinó a esas chicas, Sr. Hobbs. Así es como me presenté a tiempo para detenerte. Vi el cuerpo en el bosque y supe por qué lo hiciste como si me lo hubieras susurrado al oído como un secreto ".

"¿Y qué sabes ahora?", Preguntó Hobbs, sacudido pero decidido, arrullado a pesar de sí mismo por la confesión de Will.

"Sé que si tuvieras alguna esperanza", dijo Will, viendo las grietas dentro de él, el mundo a través de los ojos de Garret Jacob Hobbs, un paisaje de pesadilla de causa y consecuencia, "hubieras intentado huir del país. En cambio, viniste aquí en una aventura nefasta e imaginaria para recuperar a tu hija ... pero ambos sabemos la verdadera razón ".

Hobbs lo miró, el gruñido se desvaneció, la ferocidad se reveló por lo que realmente era: miedo.

“Se esperaba para provocar Aníbal en matar a usted, por lo que podría morir con alguna astilla de orgullo alfa,” dijo Will, la barbilla inclinando en la determinación obstinada cuando Hobbs subió hacia él. Winston saltó entre ellos, gruñendo, con los pelos levantados, y Hobbs retrocedió, haciendo eco del gruñido del perro. "Para vengarse de él, quizás, al matarme y enfurecerlo en una batalla, sabes que no vas a sobrevivir. Pero él no está aquí ".

Will deslizó su mano en su bolsillo, usando la distracción temporal mientras Hobbs miraba a Winston.

"Se ha ido, Sr. Hobbs. No habrá ningún cambio para ti, ni redención, ni reunión con la hija que intentaste amar con tanto amor. Todo lo que tienes son los fantasmas de los que has asesinado, y yo ".

"¡ Cállate !" Siseó Hobbs, apuntando con el cuchillo hacia él.

"He tenido suficiente de Alfas tratando de intimidarme con violencia, gracias", le informó Will, sacando la pistola de su bolsillo, amartillado y listo. Su mano estaba firme cuando apuntó al hombre que tenía delante, su control inquebrantable. "Suelta el cuchillo".

Los labios de Hobbs se abrieron para mostrar sus colmillos, los afilados dientes de un monstruo que se deleitaba con los niños, pesados y perversos. "No eres un asesino, ¿eres Lord Clarges?"

La boca de Will se frunció con desaprobación, pero su voz no se alteró cuando dijo: "No lo consideraría un asesinato en su caso, señor Hobbs, sino un deber moral. La muerte y la destrucción se arrastran a tu paso, un ancla de lágrimas y sangre y un potencial perdido que te dirige a la violencia ".

Hobbs se estremeció, ya fuera por enojo o miedo, Will no podía decirlo, pero no era necesario. Podía ver a Garret Jacob Hobbs, el monstruo larguirucho y devorador que florecía bajo la piel de un hombre que voluntariamente y alegremente había borrado todo lo que alguna vez había amado o querido por un terror perdido que lo perdería. Se encarnó una profecía que se cumplía a sí misma, que giraba sobre sí misma hasta que regresaron en este momento: Garret Jacob Hobbs con su cuchillo y Will decidió detenerlo.

"Te has dado cuenta, ¿no es cierto?" Murmuró Will, sus palabras continuaron con la brisa cuando el viento cambió otra vez, soplando el aroma maloliente de Hobbs lejos de él. " Nunca íbamos a llevarla. Ella nunca iba a dejarte, no para siempre. Tú eras el padre que la crió, el padre que amaba. Nada de esto tuvo que pasar ".

El gruñido de Hobbs se convirtió en una mueca de dolor, la verdad trazando una línea carmesí en su garganta, tal como había atraído a tantos otros.

"No tienes eso dentro de ti", dijo Hobbs, su voz era un crujido de dolor, su mandíbula apretada. Tenía en sus ojos el terror ciego y ciego de un hombre que enfrenta los últimos momentos de su vida y que finalmente ve la verdad de sí mismo. "No mancillarías tus manos por deber ".

Los ojos de Will se entrecerraron, sus ojos azules críticos. "Tienes razón, no lo haría por deber".

Se preparó cuando Hobbs sonrió y se puso tenso. Parecía como si Hobbs se moviera en el espacio entre un latido del corazón y el siguiente, fluido y silencioso con intención mortal.

El tiempo se ralentizó, la claridad con la que Will vio que el mundo se enfocaba en Garret Jacob Hobbs. No hubo dudas, ningún cuestionamiento; apuntó el arma y apretó el gatillo.

El estampido de los disparos fue ensordecedor en un día por lo demás pacífico, el polvo agotado enviaba una niebla de olor sulfúrico que soplaba a lo largo del camino. Volvió el tiempo a la verdad, desviando a Will hacia el caos, un árduo y decidido árbitro de justicia para aquellos a quienes Hobbs había silenciado.

Hobbs aulló, la fuerza de la bala lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás, tropezando. Su mano se aferró a la mancha sangrienta que se extendía sobre su hombro y el cuchillo cayó de sus dedos sin nervios, su pesado mango de hueso golpeando el suelo con un golpe sordo. Hobbs se reincorporó y atacó incluso sin él, dispuesto a destrozar a Will con sus dientes si era necesario, cualquier apariencia del hombre que una vez había perdido por la monstruosidad que había hecho de sí mismo.

Winston saltó hacia él, haciendo una demostración de ferocidad tal que Hobbs perdió su ímpetu, tambaleándose a un lado mientras la sangre fluía por su brazo con una fuerza creciente.

"Te vas a debilitar con bastante rapidez, señor Hobbs", dijo Will, recargando la pistola con manos firmes mientras retrocedía, poniendo más distancia entre ellos. "Creo que he golpeado tu arteria braquial. Fue accidental, te lo aseguro. Quería desarmarte, no desanimarte ".

Entrenó la vista en la frente de Hobbs, y agregó: "Pero, por favor, no me tienten".

"No lo harías ," siseó Hobbs, dientes salpicados de saliva brillando al sol.

"No es por el deber, no, tenías razón sobre eso", dijo Will, silbando Winston a su lado y fuera del alcance de Hobbs. "¿Pero para Louise? Para Abigail? Para esos niños cuyas vidas robaste? Para las familias que robaste a sus hijas? Yo definitivamente lo haría ".

Una voz lo llamó desde la calle, Zeller corriendo con Peter corriendo detrás de él.

"Eres tan antinatural como yo", susurró Hobbs, las mismas palabras que había dicho en el camino de vuelta a Marsham Heath cuando Will lo vio por primera vez. Cayó de rodillas en el camino y gruñó: "¡ Aprieta el gatillo !"

"No, señor Hobbs", murmuró Will, con el desdén goteando de sus palabras, su repulsión tan espesa que Hobbs se estremeció, perdiendo el resto de su fuerza de voluntad. “Soy nada como tú.”

Zeller se detuvo junto a Will y observó la escena con una mirada penetrante. Sus ojos se entrecerraron bajo sus negras cejas y dijo, "Solo somos Peter y yo, Lord Clarges".

Will apretó la boca, consciente de lo que Zeller estaba ofreciendo con su seguridad. Era una oportunidad para seguir adelante sin nadie más sabio, pero Will quiso decir lo que dijo: no era como Hobbs, ni ahora ni nunca.

"¿Alguien remarcaría el disparo?" Preguntó Will, manteniendo el nivel de la pistola sobre Hobbs, que se estaba marchitando rápidamente ante ellos, debilitado por el disparo de su brazo.

"Lo dudo", dijo Zeller, apenas jadeando a pesar del sprint. Dirigió una mirada disgustada a Hobbs y dijo: "Lo escuché, pero yo era el único afuera. Estaba bajando cuando Peter me atrapó ".

"Pensé que debería ser tranquilo", ofreció Peter, mirando nerviosamente de Will a Hobbs. "H-Su Gracia está tan enferma ..."

"Tú", le dijo Zeller a Hobbs, dando un paso al lado de Will. " Te disparé, ¿entendido?"

Hobbs se rió, una risa burbujeante tan elocuente de desesperación que Will se estremeció, enfermó.

"Y si digo quién realmente hizo el disparo", preguntó, desplomándose hacia adelante, apenas capaz de detener el flujo de sangre por su brazo. Salpicó la tierra, gotitas de rojo brillante empapando la tierra, la última ofrenda de un hombre que había sacrificado tantas antes de que el monstruo en su interior exigiera su vida.

"O haces esto a mi manera, o te dispararé de nuevo", sugirió Zeller, sonando más frío y más peligroso de lo que Will lo había escuchado, doblemente cuando mostró la pistola enfundada debajo de su chaqueta desabotonada. "Esta vez donde te matará un poco más rápido".

"Estoy muerto de todos modos", dijo Hobbs, y soltó un grito enfurecido y enfurecido que envió a Peter y Winston a retroceder asustados.

"Lo estás", dijo Will, sin encontrar piedad dentro de sí mismo por este hombre, no después de todo lo que había hecho. "Tome su decisión, Sr. Hobbs".

Con un gruñido frustrado e impotente, Hobbs se inclinó hacia la tierra, pálido y ceniciento. Él no se movió incluso cuando Zeller lo pinchó con la punta de su bota.

Zeller levantó el cuchillo y lo deslizó en su bota con la facilidad de hábito ausente, el mango de hueso incongruente contra el cuero pulido.

"Peter, ve por una cuerda," ordenó, y echó una mirada a Will. "¿Estás bien?"

Will asintió con la cabeza, respirando hondo, cargado de hedor rancio de Alpha y sangre cobriza, recuerdos de ese momento en la cabaña de Hobbs que regresaban con el peso de una bofetada en contra de su alma. Volvió a guardar la pistola en su bolsillo, el hocico aún lo suficientemente caliente como para calentar su piel a través de su ropa.

"Estás pálido", observó Zeller, empujando a Hobbs sobre su espalda para mirar su herida. "Sube a la casa, Lord Clarges. Me ocuparé de esto ".

"¿Qué vas a hacer con él?" Preguntó Will, sintiéndose como si conociera el destino de Garret Jacob Hobbs, solo para poder susurrarlo sobre la modesta tumba de Louise Hobbs.

"Lléveselo a Chesterton", dijo Zeller, usando su pañuelo para cubrir la herida y presionar sobre ella, comprimiendo la arteria con una mano. "Entregarlo a las autoridades allí. Estarán tan contentos de tener la gloria que no pedirán detalles. Lo bueno es que esos carteles 'deseados' tienen un buen parecido ".

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Will con una fuerza inusual, con una competencia que una vez más sorprendió a Will. No había rastro de su humor perezoso y despreocupado habitual en su voz cuando dijo: "Nadie necesita saber sobre esto, especialmente el anciano. Y su marido podría encerrarlo en el ático por su propia seguridad si él sabe lo que sucedió aquí ".

Al final había un estallido de humor, irreprimible después de todo, y Will asintió, incapaz de hacer más que doblar los labios en forma de sonrisa. Se sentía oscuro y extraño, y provocó que Zeller dijera de nuevo, "Deberías ir a limpiar un poco. Realmente te ves enfermo ".

"Estoy bien", dijo Will, y eso fue lo que le molestó. Él estaba bien. Debería haber una parte de él que estaba angustiada por haber lastimado a alguien, incluso a una persona vil como Garret Jacob Hobbs, pero no sentía tal cosa. "Sólo soy..."

"¿Sorprendido?" Ofreció Zeller, levantando el pañuelo para dejar que la sangre perfumara el brazo otra vez.

"Aliviado", dijo Will, nombrando la emoción inquietante. "Debería estar enojado, creo. Esa es la reacción normal de dispararle a alguien, ¿no es así?

"Estoy bastante seguro de que cualquier reacción es normal", dijo Zeller, quitándole el andrajoso cinturón de cuero de Hobbs. Lo enrolló lo mejor que pudo alrededor del hombro ensangrentado del Alfa, colocándolo nuevamente sobre el pañuelo. "Estaría más aliviado si lo acabaras de matar".

Lanzó otra mirada hacia Will y agregó, "Hay algunas amenazas en el mundo que simplemente no pertenecen allí; deshacerse de ellos hace las cosas más fáciles para todos ".

Pensó en Will mientras se movía para agacharse y agarrar la punta de Winston, tratando de calmarlos a los dos.

Peter regresó trotando, la cuerda solicitada se enroscó sobre un brazo. Con una conversación mínima, los dos hombres comenzaron a aferrar a Hobbs como un cerdo de día justo bajo la atenta mirada de Will. Fue surrealista verlo finalmente atrapado y saber que su violencia había encontrado un final. Era brutalmente injusto que un hombre pudiese causar tanta pérdida y estragos en el mundo que lo rodeaba, y hacía que la fría observación de Zeller pareciera mucho más razonable.

"Necesitaré ayuda", dijo Zeller hacia el final, y optó por un método más circunspecto de llevar a Will a la casa diciendo: "¿Podrían enviar a Jimmy por mí?"

"Sí, por supuesto", dijo Will, un temblor de adrenalina agitada floreció a través de él. Los dejó allí, corriendo por el sendero hacia la casa. Había poco más que podía hacer aparte de hacerse a un lado y permitir que se solucionara la situación. Zeller, como la mayoría del personal de larga data aquí, se había movido para poner la reputación de la Casa y la familia Lecter en primer lugar, tomando medidas para minimizar cualquier posible chisme o conjetura o incluso aturdido horror que pueda afectarlos. Como miembro de la familia, Will no podía hacer menos y no deseaba estar más asociado con el Sr. Hobbs de lo que ya era. Ciertamente no tenía ningún deseo de poner a Hartford y al nombre Lecter en el centro de atención justo antes de la cena del abuelo. Solo le daría al viejo Alpha una preocupación más por problemas,

Sin embargo, odiaba la idea de evitar algo de esto a Hannibal, y decidió escribirle en el momento en que despachó a Jimmy para ayudar al señor Zeller.

Jimmy no hizo preguntas. Escuchó la sucinta explicación de Will y rápidamente lo abrazó, un breve apretón que transmitió un alivio y un reproche mezclados cuando dijo: "¡Gracias a todos los dioses que tenías esa pistola! ¿Dónde estaban tus guardias?

"Los envié en busca del Sr. Dolarhyde", dijo Will, quitándose rápidamente la chaqueta. Apestaba a pólvora gastada, y en una casa con un Alpha no había forma de que no pasara desapercibido. "Nunca soñé que Hobbs aparecería aquí, aunque debería haberlo sabido. ¡Dioses, debería haberlo sabido! ¡Por supuesto que vendría aquí! Lo habría hecho, en su lugar ".

Jimmy negó con la cabeza, perplejo, pero dijo: "Los traeré de vuelta".

"No, Jimmy-"

"Pediré a Zeller que envíe a más hombres para buscar a Francis", dijo Jimmy, sin arriesgarse. "¡Mi Señor, no puedo irme a Chesterton pensando que podrías vencer a otro Alfa alterado de entre los arbustos mientras te doy la espalda!"

Su expresión de firme insistencia fue tan entrañable que Will sonrió y asintió. "Por supuesto, Jimmy. Gracias. Me quedaré en la casa el resto del día, creo.

La insistencia de Jimmy se desvaneció en preocupación y él agarró los hombros de Will, preguntando, "¿Estás realmente bien, mi Señor? Siempre escondes mucho de lo que te preocupa, a veces simplemente no puedo decirlo honestamente ".

"Lo soy, Jimmy", dijo Will, conmovido por su preocupación, como siempre. "Estoy ... absorbiendo lo que acaba de suceder".

"Nunca antes has tenido que dispararle un arma a una persona", dijo Jimmy, frunciendo el ceño. "Espero no estar superando a mí mismo al decir que no debes permitir que te dé un momento de dolor, Lord Clarges. Garret Jacob Hobbs es un monstruo. Las cosas que hizo ... las cosas que podría haberte hecho si no lo hubieras detenido ... son las pesadillas. Gracias a todos los dioses que llevabas esa pistola, es todo lo que puedo decir ".

"Gracias a mi esposo", dijo Will con una débil sonrisa, "¿quién va a estar furioso conmigo por haber enviado mis guardias así? Él insiste en que atraigo problemas; Estoy empezando a creerle ".

"Bueno, traes tanta suerte como problemas, Lord Clarges, y Hobbs tiene suerte de que lo hayas encontrado primero", señaló Jimmy, soltando un pequeño apretón antes de levantar la chamarra descartada de Will. Sacó la pistola y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre el tocador de Will, el cañón apuntando lejos de cualquiera de ellos. "Aunque un disparo puede ser preferible a una soga".

"Espero que llegue a la soga", dijo Will, desabrochándose el chaleco. "Si solo por mi propia tranquilidad. Dijo que soy tan antinatural como él; No quiero volver a pensar que es verdad ".

"Nunca podría ser", dijo Jimmy, horrorizado por la sugerencia. "¿Necesitas mi ayuda para establecer los derechos?"

"No, Jimmy, gracias", dijo Will, deshaciéndose de sus esposas. "Cuanto antes ayudes al Sr. Zeller, antes podrás regresar. El Sr. Miller fue enviado fuera de la oficina, pero se había ido cuando salí. Tendremos que buscarlo. Si Hobbs lo lastima ...

"¡Hobbs no lo hizo, pero voy a hacerlo!", Dijo Jimmy, ofendido. "¡Vino de regreso hace más de una hora! ¡Nunca dijo nada sobre quedarse para escoltarte!

"Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Hawkes tendrá palabras con él", dijo Will, sin envidiar al Sr. Miller las regaños y despidos que recibiría. "Por lo menos, está ileso, y eso es un peso fuera de mi mente".

Jimmy frunció el ceño, pero salió de la habitación y le devolvió el llamado. "Simplemente descansa un momento, Lord Clarges, y déjanos lidiar con los detalles". No te haría mal en tu estado ".

"¿Mi estado?" Will hizo eco, pero la puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de Jimmy, dejándolo solo con su desconcierto. Miró a Winston, que todavía estaba un poco irritado por todas las cosas aterradoras que sucedían, y el perro ladeó la cabeza como diciendo que él también estaba desconcertado.

Will se despojó de su camisa y se vistió de nuevo con prisa, corriendo a su pequeño escritorio para anotar una nota a Hannibal explicándole la situación. Servía como otra forma de distanciarse de lo que había sucedido con Hobbs, comprometerlo con el papel como si la historia le hubiera pasado a otra persona y serían los destinatarios de la extraña culpabilidad que se arrastraba a través de él cuando pensaba en lo alegre que estaba. apreté el gatillo.

"Si puedo atrapar a Jimmy, quizás pueda hacer que el correo llegue a Chesterton", dijo Will, dirigiendo sus palabras a Winston pero sin hablar con nadie en particular. Se estaba acostumbrando a hablarle en voz alta al perro, y Winston era un oyente atento. "Entonces Hannibal lo sabrá esta noche-"

Cortó, espiando un sobre desconocido medio escondido debajo del papel secante. Fue colocado de tal manera que suplicaba ser visto, pero Will no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado allí y Jimmy ciertamente nunca colocaría su correspondencia de esa manera.

Will lo liberó y lo abrió, sacando una pesada hoja de papel cubierta con un guión elegante y cuidadoso.

Había una nota adjunta, doblada en la esquina superior, un simple reconocimiento del Sr. Buddish que decía que se trataba de una copia y el original se archivaba y grababa en los tribunales.

Addendum a una declaración previa:

Que se sepa que la Declaración de propiedad anterior de Hartford House ahora está enmendada. Como tal, Hartford House ya no pertenecerá a William Graham hasta el momento en que tenga un hijo alfa. A partir de este día, será legalmente importante que, en la entrega de cualquier hijo sano y vivo de Hannibal Lecter por William Graham, la propiedad de Hartford House se revertirá inmediatamente a Hannibal Lecter en su totalidad y se presentará una separación legal en su nombre si él así lo desea William Graham y su hijo permanecerán como invitados de Hartford House hasta la muerte de Roland Lecter, el actual duque de Westvale, después de lo cual la ocupación continua de Hartford House por parte de William Graham será estrictamente por invitación de Hannibal Lecter.

Lo leyó dos veces, y solo se dio cuenta de su temblor cuando las palabras se movieron ante él. Se limpió los ojos con impaciencia, la ira burbujeaba bajo la superficie de sus lágrimas, pero se recompuso. No fue firmado, por supuesto, ya que era solo una copia, pero había anotaciones que indicaban que el original había sido firmado y las fechas se agregaban debajo.

Había sido firmado el día después de su caída por las escaleras.

El día que golpeó a Hannibal en el carril.

El día que Hannibal había comenzado a mostrarle tan tierno cuidado y preocupación.

El día en que todo pareció mejorar tanto después de haber estado terriblemente mal durante tanto tiempo.

' Hannibal quiere a ese niño, Will. Su heredero, su pequeño niño. ¿Qué mejor manera de asegurarse de que él lo atrape que criarte durante tu época más fértil ...?

Will colocó el papel con cuidado, sus intenciones de escribir Hannibal olvidado. Volvió su rostro hacia la ventana, mirando con ojos ciegos más allá de los paneles de vidrio, más allá del campo que se extendía en campos y rollos de tierra verde.

Pero no importaba cuánto tiempo lo mirara, no podía ver nada más allá de los términos cuidadosamente impresos que redefinían su comprensión del mundo con tinta negra.

El verdadero propósito de su estancia en la ciudad mantuvo a Hannibal atento a la tarea. Se encontró de nuevo en la habitación Daisy para ver de nuevo a Morgan y Alana antes de dirigirse a la reunión de Ingram. Margot y la enfermera visitante la habían ayudado a bañarse y parecía fresca, aunque un poco pálida.

"Bueno, esto siempre es un espectáculo encantador", dijo, lanzando su voz en un susurro mientras se dejaba llevar. Marissa estaba profundamente dormida entre Margot y Alana, con el pulgar caído de la boca de su rosada boca de rosas. Baby Morgan estaba dormida en el pecho, temblando en pequeños espasmos mientras soñaba con días mejores dentro del útero protector de su madre.

"La señorita Shell sugirió mantenerlo en posición continuamente hasta que haya puesto algo de peso", dijo Margot, extendiendo la mano para alisar su peluda cabecita.

"Eso suena como una excelente sugerencia", asintió Hannibal, moviéndose para tomar asiento en la silla de noche. "Dr. Sutcliffe estará aquí a primera hora de la mañana. Estaré con él, por supuesto, pero quería asegurarme de que estuvieras informado. ¿Algo preocupante para ustedes, señoras?

"No tiene nada que ver con Morgan", dijo Alana, sonriendo cuando el bebé se movió lo suficiente para agarrarse, gruñendo suavemente a través de unos sorteos antes de volver a dormirse. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Hannibal y dijo: "Solo Mason. ¿El señor Tier ya lo encontró?

"Curiosamente, no ha habido noticias del Sr. Tier", dijo Hannibal, preocupado. Se frotó el estómago distraídamente, incapaz de deshacerse de la apretada incomodidad que lo había atormentado desde esta tarde. Parecía inexplicablemente relacionado con una sensación de terror que se hundía, como si algo terrible hubiera sucedido o estuviera a punto de suceder. Lo alegró que hubiera enviado hombres para vigilar a Will, además de los guardias que el abuelo había contratado; al menos podría descansar tranquilo en ese sentido.

"Los hombres de la unidad ya habrán tenido que retroceder", dijo Margot, sacando un curioso rizo de la cara de Marissa para meterlo detrás de la oreja.

"Lo han hecho, se fueron esta tarde", dijo Hannibal. -He dispuesto que los hombres de la agencia protejan Chelsea House y te acompañen en los recados, aunque yo preferiría, Margot, que permitieras que el personal se ocupara de esos detalles.

Él se calló, frunciendo el ceño. "Me preocupa que incluso cuando el Sr. Tier encuentre a Mason, no tengamos ningún recurso legal para retenerlo. Sin que ninguno de ustedes pueda testificar sobre sus acciones, no hay nada con lo que acusarlo ".

"Puede haber algo", dijo Alana, casi vacilante. Miró a Margot, quien asintió y respiró hondo. "¿Es la falsificación una ofensa imputable?"

"Depende", dijo Hannibal, inclinándose hacia adelante con los codos en las rodillas, con las manos juntas. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Desde que nos mudamos a la costa, he estado en contacto con mi madre", dijo Alana, mirando a Morgan y pasándose el dedo por la mejilla redonda. "Descubrí que, mientras estaba casado, ella había recibido una carta tras otra de mí pidiéndome dinero, que ella siempre enviaba".

Ella frunció el ceño, su malestar aparente en su bonita cara.

"Nunca le escribí, Hannibal", dijo, solemne. "Ni una sola vez. Pero ella vio las letras y creyó que eran de mí ".

"Crees que Mason los forjó", dijo Hannibal, al ver la secuencia de sus pensamientos. "¿Podría él hacer tal cosa?"

"Absolutamente", confirmó Margot, acurrucándose un poco más cerca de su esposa y envolviendo a Marissa cálidamente entre ellos. "Mason podría falsificar la escritura de alguien, todo lo que necesitaba era una muestra con una firma. Falsificó una fortuna en cheques de padre en la Capital antes de que el banco cerrara la cuenta. Pappa pensó que era astuto por su parte, por supuesto, y se negó a castigarlo por ello.

"¿Cuánto envió tu madre?", Preguntó Hannibal.

"Cinco mil, casi seis", dijo Alana, parpadeando rápidamente contra las lágrimas. "¿Es suficiente? ¿Suficiente para presentar cargos?

"¿Lo hará ella?" Preguntó Hannibal, preocupado. "Si ella teme un escándalo"

"Oh, ella lo hará", dijo Margot, asintiendo. "Ella ha esperado mucho tiempo para volver a conectarse, Hannibal. Ha pasado años pensando que Alana se había aprovechado de ella, sin saber la verdad de la situación. Furioso no le hace justicia ".

"Es una muy buena noticia", dijo Hannibal, corrigiendo apresuradamente, "No por las circunstancias, sino por el hecho de que tendríamos cargos viables para recaudar, si el Sr. Tier lo traía con vida".

Margot levantó las cejas y se hizo eco, " ¿Deberías ?"

"Preferiría que no lo hiciera", dijo Alana, abrazando a Morgan con cautela. "Prefiero que el Sr. Tier alimente cada centímetro de Mason a esos perros suyos. Solo quiero ser libre de él, Hannibal. Solo quiero que podamos vivir sin preocuparnos por él cada segundo de cada día ".

"También quiero eso para ti", dijo Hannibal, estirándose para alisarse el cabello antes de apretar los dedos de Margot. "Y estoy muy feliz de escuchar que has hablado con tu familia. Estoy seguro de que están ansiosos por conocer a sus nietos y a su nueva hija ".

Alana asintió, sonriendo, y Margot deslizó su brazo un poco más cerca de ella, cálida y protectora.

"Cuando podamos viajar, nos quedaremos allí, creo", dijo Alana. "Nos invitó a quedarnos tanto como quisiéramos, y los hombres de mi padre estarán felices de vigilarnos. Estaba horrorizada de saber la mentira que hemos estado viviendo y tan enojado con lo que Mason ... lo que nos hizo.

"Creo que es una idea maravillosa", dijo Hannibal, retrocediendo con una sonrisa. "Naturalmente, te ayudaré de cualquier manera que pueda". Les hará bien a todos ustedes ir, seguro. El hogar y la familia son una bendición para aquellos que tienen la suerte de encontrarlos ".

Pensó en Will, por supuesto, una sonrisa suave y absorta curvando sus labios esculpidos. Su descarado, violento, increíble compañero, su brillante, peligroso y hermoso lobo, su hogar, su familia, su alma gemela, esperando para darle una mesa, se demoró en su regreso.

La extraña sensación volvió a herirle en las tripas, una garantía de que, de alguna manera, todo no estaba bien, aunque sabía que no podía decir una cosa así. Will había estado seguro de que el vínculo no funcionaba de esa manera, pero eso no excluía el instinto y la intuición, y lo llenaba de una inquieta ansiedad por llegar a casa.

"Mañana no puede llegar lo suficientemente rápido, ¿verdad?" Bromeó Margot, sonriendo.

"No", estuvo de acuerdo Hannibal, persuadido en una sonrisa a pesar de su malestar. "Cada momento que estoy lejos de él es doloroso". Estaré muy contento de volver a casa. Pero él sería muy considerado si te dejara antes de asegurar que todo estuviera bien ".

"¿Pensativo?" Preguntó Alana, la confusión arrugaba su frente.

"Pensativo", confirmó Hannibal, sonriendo, "porque mi compañero me ha informado que él nunca es una persona enfadada y que nunca me atrevería a contradecirlo".

Los dejó sonriendo, cayendo en silenciosos y privados murmullos que molestaron a Hannibal cuando salía por la noche. Temía asistir a cualquier evento asociado con ese terrible Consejo, pero tenía una deuda que pagar y se había prometido a sí mismo que la pagaría en su totalidad.

Había un desequilibrio peligroso dentro de Will mientras se sentaba frente al fuego en su suite, acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de Winston. Era el dominio de un péndulo ganando fuerza, moviéndose rápidamente entre la incredulidad y la consideración fría. Sus pensamientos se negaron a solidificarse incluso horas después, como si su mente no pudiera darle forma al profundo dolor y la confusión que sentía.

" Cuando tomes tu decisión formalmente, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo si todavía lo encuentras a mi favor". Si decides lo contrario, solo sé que nunca cambiará mis sentimientos hacia ti. Te amo a la distracción, Will Lecter-Graham ...

"¿Será?"

Él comenzó, sorprendido por la suave llamada de su hermana tan cerca. Winston emitió un suave gesto de saludo cuando Mina se acercó, con una mirada de aguda preocupación en su rostro.

"Lo siento, Mina, estaba ... pensando", dijo, encontrando difícil desconectarse de su pesado entumecimiento.

"Golpeé y escuché a Winston", dijo, su tono cauteloso como si pudiera hacer algo impredecible o peligroso. "Supuse que estabas hurgando en la lana. Perdóname por entrometerme ".

"No es una intrusión, Mina", dijo Will, su sonrisa distraída. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Pensé que iba a ver cómo estás", dijo, acercándose para alisarse el cabello, todos los rastros de maldad se ahogaron bajo la calidez de su toque. "Te perdiste la cena. Las señoritas Trenton estaban tan decepcionadas por no verte.

"Perdóneme, he estado ... ocupado con el trabajo", dijo Will, mirando el reloj del manto que le mostraba que había estado sentado durante casi tres horas en silencio atónito mientras su mente volvía el problema una y otra vez, encontrando todos los bordes afilados para cortar sus certezas.

"Te ves muy inquieto", comentó Mina, ahuecando su mentón para inclinar su cabeza hacia su mirada. "¿Te ha angustiado algo, cariño?"

"Nada en lo que valga la pena hablar", dijo Will, con la esperanza de que no insistiera en el problema.

Mina frunció el ceño, sabiendo que su plácida mirada ocultaba un mundo de secretos de ella, pero solo dijo, "Gretchen estará despierta en cualquier momento con un poco de té, y justo a tiempo, también, por tu mirada. Pensé que podríamos compartir una taza y relajarnos antes de acostarnos. Tengo un nuevo libro de filosofía del continente. Podría leerte, si quieres? "

"Es muy amable de tu parte, Mina", dijo Will, sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para enviarle un mensaje a Hannibal y no estaba del todo seguro de querer hacerlo. El futuro en el que había establecido su fe se sentía frágil y delgado como el vidrio entretejido con grietas finas, esperando la más leve de las presiones para romperse en mil pedazos dentados. Luchó contra ese sentimiento con todo en él, porque seguramente , ¿hubo algún error?

Simplemente tenía que haber un error, porque nada de lo que Hannibal le había dicho era una mentira. Solo necesitaba respuestas para ayudarlo a entender qué había motivado un acuerdo tan cruel y por qué Hannibal nunca le había hablado de eso cuando profesaba amar tanto a Will.

Tanto que Will se despertó en mitad de la noche inundada de lágrimas tiernas y sonriendo. Tanto que Hannibal se arrodilló a los pies de Will y susurró febriles odas sobre sus rodillas mientras besaba su piel desnuda. Tanto que juró que no importaba si Will podía proporcionarle un heredero o no, siempre y cuando Will permaneciera a su lado.

El tesoro que acumulaba, el amor por el que era codicioso, el marido cuyo toque anhelaba y cuya mente adoraba ...

"¿Es esto lo que te tiene tan triste, querida?", Preguntó Mina, recogiendo el papel antes de que Will pudiera detenerla, su distracción momentánea lo hacía lento.

"¡Mina, devuélveme esto en este instante!" Dijo Will, ganando terreno mientras ella se movía rápidamente fuera de su alcance, sus ojos escaneaban las líneas y su sonrisa se desvanecía.

Llamaron a la puerta y la alegre voz de la señorita Speck gritó: "¡Servicio, su señoría!"

"Tráelo adentro, Gretchen", dijo Mina, retirándose al otro lado de la habitación mientras Will observaba, frustrado en recuperarlo mientras la doncella de Mina llevaba en una bandeja. "Ponlo al lado de la chimenea y enciende algunas de las lámparas, Gretchen, ¡es como una cueva aquí! Y construye ese fuego, querido. Siempre es tan frío por dentro. Ese ayuda de cámara no tiene cuidado contigo, Will, lo juro ".

Will se movió silenciosamente para volver a su asiento frente a la chimenea, mordiéndose el labio inferior, profundamente distraído mientras la señorita Speck encendía lámparas y encendía el fuego expertamente.

"¿Algo más, mi señor?" Le preguntó a Will, girando la bandeja del té solo un pelo hacia la izquierda para centrarla.

"Eso será todo, Gretchen", dijo Mina para él, moviéndose para sentarse en la silla opuesta, todavía con el papel en la mano. Ella lo giró hacia la luz del fuego, creció la incredulidad frunciendo el ceño en un eco misterioso del propio ceño fruncido de Will.

La puerta se cerró sin un sonido detrás de la señorita Speck, dejando a los dos solos en silencio. Winston descansaba boca abajo frente al fuego, con las patas traseras extendidas en una pose que podría haber convencido a Will de reírse en cualquier otro momento, pero ciertamente no ahora.

"Will", dijo Mina, su voz pequeña ahora con triste pesar. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó, negándose a mirarla, negándose a ver satisfacción en su hermoso rostro.

"Han conspirado contra usted", dijo, mirando de nuevo hacia el periódico, como si releer el contenido reorganizara las palabras en algo comprensible.

No lo haría, Will lo sabía. Había pasado horas intentando.

"Esto ciertamente explica las cosas".

"¿Lo hace?" Preguntó Will, distrayéndose al derramar por los dos. Era la misma cerveza amarga que Mina le había presionado la última vez, pero la señorita Speck había proporcionado un azucarero lleno de desbordante y Will hizo un uso vigoroso de él.

"Esto solo confirma mis temores, Will", dijo Mina, su voz se convirtió en un susurro. "¡Él no se preocupa por ti en lo más mínimo! Él te ha usado, y mal, y tú, lo tonto que eres, ¡lo has permitido! Eres débil, William, débil . Es una suerte para ti que esté aquí para cuidar tus intereses. ¡Te han tratado abominablemente! Nunca podría soportar tanta vergüenza ".

Will tragó su té, respirando por el dolor de sus palabras, todo en él se alzaba en oposición a sus opiniones.

"Ignorar una situación no es motivo de vergüenza, Mina", dijo Will, haciendo una mueca y añadiendo otra cucharada de azúcar al té. "Me mantuvieron ignorante de un acuerdo que me afecta directamente y ahora me encuentro informado, para lo que sea que valga".

"¡Vieron que te engañaba!", Dijo Mina, sacudiendo el periódico para enfatizarlo. "¿Cómo puedes confiar en ninguno de ellos otra vez?"

" No puedo ", fue la respuesta que parecía estar buscando, condenación por su marido, por el abuelo, que había deseado un hijo y maldito el resto, incluso el mismo Will haciendo que su lugar en Hartford dependiera del antojo de Hannibal.

"Se espera que entregues tu propio final", dijo Mina, su té intacto. "Hannibal finalmente tendrá todo lo que quiera-Hartford House, su amante para vivir aquí con él, un niño para complacer a su abuelo, y ningún Omega insoportable oscureciendo su puerta. ¡Y todo lo que obtendrás se muestra en la puerta! "

La boca de Will se redujo, un aliento pesado lo dejó y un bello temblor recorrió su tenso cuerpo. Argumentos se unieron, clarificación, momentos que su mente había pasado las últimas horas silenciosas acumulando sin su conocimiento directo.

"Qué reembolso tan terrible por lo que has logrado para ellos", murmuró Mina, deslizando el papel sobre la bandeja y tomando su taza de té. "Lo feo significa que se agacharon para conseguir a su hijo precioso, burlándose de ti con planes de lanzarte al mundo. ¡Ellos carecen de respeto suficiente como para que te molestes en esconderte de ti! Quieres decir muy poco para ellos, Will. No significa nada en absoluto ".

" Eso " , dijo Will, la palabra escapándose de él en una exhalación profunda, "no es cierto, Mina".

"¿No es así?", Preguntó ella, inclinando la taza hacia sus labios sin ninguna señal de que la encontrara amarga.

Will tomó el periódico, lo leyó nuevamente en voz alta, y agregó al final: "Este acuerdo fue alcanzado el día que dejamos la Casa Hartford".

"Sí, así es", dijo Mina, recargando la taza de té de Will y agregando tantos montones de azúcar como la primera vez.

"Antes de que Hannibal confesara que me amaba", dijo Will, el malestar tenso que había sentido comenzaba a calmarse por fin cuando lo consideró todo en contexto. "Antes incluso de compartir mi calor. No tenía forma de saber que eso sucedería, Mina. No sabía que lo haría; nos tomó a los dos por sorpresa ".

"¿Quizás asumió que la cercanía lo solucionaría?", Sugirió, tomando su posición frente a él, no por malicia sino por los juegos que habían jugado de niños, debatiendo un tema para ganar una discusión.

"Hannibal prácticamente no entiende de ser un Alfa", dijo Will, bebiendo el té con renuencia. "Menos aún, incluso, que tener de ser una Omega. No puedo decir que piense en tal cosa, o cree que sea verdad incluso con el entrenamiento ".

"¿Así que no te imaginas que te alejó para monopolizarte?"

" Yo fui quien tomó la decisión de abandonar Hartford", dijo Will, con el corazón acelerado. "Él tampoco podría haberlo previsto".

"¿A menos que sea él quien fije la nota en la puerta?" Sugirió Mina.

"Posible, pero improbable", dijo Will. "No tiene paciencia para el engaño y no hay razón para llevarme de Hartford por eso. Y luego está la cuestión del niño ".

"¿El niño que crees que no podrás soportarlo?", Preguntó Mina.

"Lo confesé y dijo que no importaba. No hubo vacilación en él, Mina, ninguno , "dijo Will, su espíritu no era tan pesado ahora. "Me aseguró que no importa, que todo lo que quiere en el mundo es estar a mi lado y que nunca debería tener hijos, nunca cambiará su amor por mí".

"Will, él es un doctor", dijo Mina, colocando su taza de nuevo. "Incluso con conocimiento rudimentario o trato con Omegas, él sabría los efectos secundarios comunes de los medicamentos que usó y sabe que son raros".

"¿Se arriesga con la posibilidad de que yo quede embarazada?" Preguntó Will, frunciendo el ceño cuando Mina asintió. Un sudor fino apareció en su frente, casi como si tuviera fiebre. "Sin embargo, puedo sentir su sinceridad a través de mi vínculo con él, Mina. Todo, todo lo que ha dicho, es verdad ".

"Podría estar manipulando el vínculo", sugirió Mina, "¿Cuándo te confesó primero su amor, Will? ¿Antes o después de que le explicaras cómo funciona?

Will vaciló, su estómago se apretó en un repentino alboroto.

"Después", admitió, abandonando su taza y sacudiendo la cabeza cuando ella se movió para llenarla. "Fue después, pero coincidió con lo que sentía antes de conocer el vínculo, Mina. No es posible para él manipular el vínculo porque solo va en una dirección. No puedo explicarlo, ojalá pudiera, pero sé sin lugar a dudas que Hannibal Lecter me ama y que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para no lastimarme ".

La fragilidad que lo había amenazado se desvaneció cuando el vínculo se hinchó dentro de él, un suave murmullo como el susurro de un amante que traía consigo la presencia de su marido junto con el recuerdo sensorial de su aroma Alfa.

"Sea como sea," dijo Mina, poco convencida. "Él y Su Gracia consideraron conveniente dibujar este Apéndice a tus espaldas y ninguno de ellos sintió que debían decírtelo. ¿Cómo demonios te hiciste con esa cosa horrible?

"Fue para mí", dijo Will, frunciendo el ceño, frotándose el dolor de cabeza que florecía detrás de sus ojos. "De alguna manera, alguien se apoderó de la documentación privada que nunca debería haberse extraviado y consideró que podía dejarla aquí para que yo la encontrara".

"Qué preocupante", murmuró Mina, mirando el fuego. "Vi al personal entrar y salir de aquí toda la tarde. Pudo haber sido cualquiera ".

"Ciertamente, alguien que piense abrir una brecha entre Hannibal y yo lograremos algo", dijo Will, su mano temblaba mientras la bajaba. "Quizás los que amenazaron mi vida tienen un nuevo objetivo en mente y buscan separarme de Hannibal".

"Sean quienes sean, debes agradecerles", dijo Mina, y cuando Will la miró con severidad, ella encogió sus delgados hombros y dijo: "Si no estás embarazada, Will, entonces mantén a Hartford House". ¡Ahora sabes por qué dejó de lado sus gustos y compartió tu calor bajo falsas pretensiones! ¡Todas sus afirmaciones de que quiere pasar su vida contigo fueron simplemente una forma de arrullarlo y cumplirlo y dejarlo en paz con usted! Claramente, su único interés es hacerte concebir. Qué goloso debe ser este acuerdo, inspirándolo a ser tan engañoso ".

Ella giró su oscura mirada a la suya, bajando la voz hasta un ronroneo para susurrar: "Tienes la oportunidad de no ser víctima de sus planes, Will. ¡Puedes negarle el acceso a tu cama, a tu cuerpo, y mantenerte en control de Hartford House hasta que represente las terribles acciones que ha emprendido contra ti!

"Oh, él lo explicará, Mina", dijo Will, determinado. "Pero hay muchas posibilidades que esperaba que nunca lo descubriera".

"¡Me lo imagino!", Dijo, arrugándose la nariz molesta. "¡Sin duda estaba esperando que naciera un niño antes de que agitara ese papel frente a tu cara como una bandera de victoria! Realmente no lo soportaría, si fuera usted. ¡Lanzaría a Hannibal en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y rezaría por no estar embarazada! ¡Debería hablar con Su Gracia sobre esto y exigir una explicación!

"Nadie exige nada de un duque, Mina", dijo Will, reconsiderando llevar el problema al abuelo y pedirle respuestas. Sin duda, escribiría inmediatamente a Hannibal advirtiéndole de lo que había sucedido, y eso no convenía a Will en lo más mínimo. "Prefiero hablar con Hannibal sobre esto en privado, sin involucrar al abuelo. Si Aníbal no me da respuestas que creo que son honestos, a continuación, voy a pedir su gracia para resolver el asunto para mí “.

"Me pone nervioso pensar que son capaces de tal duplicidad", dijo Mina, temblando en un leve estremecimiento, "como si no los conociera del todo". ¡Qué horrible y horrible cosa que hacer!

" Esto " , dijo Will, girando el papel en su mano, "es cruel pero en última instancia sin sentido , Mina. Hannibal ha dicho una y otra vez que si deseo que se vaya, irá. Una y otra vez me ha dicho que desea quedarse conmigo, pero solo por mi elección. Cada momento que he pasado con él contradice lo que está escrito aquí de todas las maneras imaginables. Este documento fue firmado antes de que ocurriera algo de verdadera importancia entre nosotros, tal vez cuando Hannibal aún albergaba resentimiento contra mí por la disposición de Hartford House ".

Mina lo observó, con un ávido brillo en los ojos mientras evaluaba su reacción, como si algo de gran importancia dependiera de su certeza.

"Todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros ocurrió después de que se firmó este documento", insistió Will, "pero no por eso". Si su único deseo era recuperar Hartford House, no necesitaba enamorarse de mí para alcanzar su objetivo. Hannibal dice que siempre es mío elegir, y elijo creer en él. Elijo tener fe en él y en la fuerza de su amor por mí. Este documento no significa nada, no más, excepto como una forma de hacerme cuestionar mi propio juicio y la sinceridad de Hannibal ".

"¿Y tú?", Preguntó Mina, con una aguda preocupación en su rostro, una simpatía por él a menudo enterrada bajo la habitual mezquindad a la que Will se había acostumbrado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

" No " , dijo Will, la admisión lo llenó de paz. "No, Mina, yo no . Estoy furioso de que este apéndice exista, lo reconoceré mucho, pero hay una diferencia en todo el mundo entre el hombre que firmó este documento y el hombre que yo ...

Mina arqueó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza, notando el repentino rubor que se apoderó de él cuando se cortó tan bruscamente.

"¿Amor?" Ella ofreció, llevando su oración a su objetivo. "El amor es ciego", dicen. Esperemos que en tu caso no te ciegue a la verdad ".

Se calmará, el rubor levantará otro sudor en su frente. Su estómago se tambaleó, sin estar de acuerdo con el té de Mina en lo más mínimo.

"¿Estás enfermo, querido?", Mina preguntó, tomando nota de su desagrado. "Will, te ves bastante enfermo. No es que me sorprenda. Esto realmente ha sido un shock, sin importar tus protestas. Tal vez deberías descansar, ¿eh? Ven, vamos a cambiarte a algo cómodo y te leeré. ¿Como suena eso?"

Will asintió, caliente y algo mareado. Pero no fue a Mina a quien alargó para consolarse, era su vínculo. Buscó la garantía que encontró allí, la fuerza vibrante de la esencia alfa de su esposo y la calidez del amor de Aníbal.

Un amor que todo dentro de él sabía simplemente no podía ser una mentira.

El Consejo para el Mejoramiento de Omegas se reunió en el salón de reuniones privadas sobre un club del que Hannibal no era miembro. Hubo una entrada posterior, sin embargo, que Berger tomó un mensaje justo adentro, franca y abiertamente desaprobando todo el proceso.

"Levantate, Berger, es por una buena causa", le recordó Hannibal, quitándose los guantes y el sombrero para entregárselos a un asistente.

Berger se los arrebató y apartó la parte superior del sombrero de Hannibal como si el asistente desconcertado lo hubiera ensuciado, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la afrenta.

"Una buena causa o no, mi Señor", dijo, tomando el abrigo y el bastón de Hannibal como una medida, parado como el perchero más agraviado del mundo cerca de la puerta. "¡Me da una colmena pensar que el nombre de Lecter esté asociado con un lugar así! Cuanto antes termine, más pronto nos iremos, y nos desharemos de la basura.

Trajo una sonrisa reacia pero impotente a los labios de Hannibal que se demoraron mientras entraba.

Había más personas presentes de lo que había imaginado y mucho más de lo que temía. Se pararon en grupos de conversación, bebiendo tragos y fumando pipas como si estuvieran a punto de establecerse para un juego de cartas.

Solo deseaba que fuera algo tan benigno.

"Lord Clarges, me siento honrado de que haya venido", dijo el Sr. Ingram, acercándose a zancadas para saludarlo, pero muy deliberadamente, no ofreció su mano y Hannibal no hizo ningún movimiento para extender la suya.

"Vine en aras de la curiosidad, Sr. Ingram", dijo, consciente de que la conversación había quedado en silencio cuando se marcó su llegada. No era arrogancia, sino entender que, como el futuro duque de Westvale, era un hombre con un poder considerable y sin duda sería cortejado por su consejo con pasión. "Considérame un observador. Me gustaría ver cómo se comportan antes de tomar cualquier decisión con respecto a mi afiliación con su causa ".

"Por supuesto, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Ingram, esa sonrisa fija e inquietante pegada en su cara vacía. Hizo un gesto de barrido hacia las sillas reunidas y dijo: "¿De verdad?"

Cuando el Sr. Ingram ocupó su lugar antes que ellos, Hannibal tomó buena nota de las personas que lo rodeaban, todos los cuales estaban firmando algún tipo de libro de contabilidad cuando entraron para sentarse. Hannibal le lanzó una mirada superficial y se movió al fondo de la habitación sin firmarlo.

Cuando el Sr. Ingram habló, rápidamente se hizo evidente que el Consejo para la Mejora de Omegas no quería nada más que ver a Omegas reducido a bienes muebles, por falta de una mejor palabra. Hannibal mantuvo su silencio con dificultad, escuchando al Sr. Ingram hablar con elocuencia sobre sus puntos y sobre la misión del Consejo, observando las cabezas asintiendo confiadas mientras se intercambiaban miradas superiores. Quemaba como un carbón en su vientre, un nudo de ira medio reproche, porque sin la influencia de Will, sin la paciencia y determinación de su compañero para mostrarle la verdad, él estaría allí entre ellos y lo sabía.

"Y estoy muy contento de darle la bienvenida a Lord Clarges a nuestra reunión", dijo el Sr. Ingram, todo el foco de la sala se movió para pinchar a Hannibal con miradas sin parpadear. "Espero que escuchar los valores fundamentales de nuestro Consejo haya ayudado a influir en nuestro favor, mi Señor".

Hannibal se enderezó y preguntó: "¿Puedo?"

"Sí, por favor", dijo el Sr. Ingram, su boca se estiró en esa sonrisa permanente y aterradora. Hizo un gesto de bienvenida cuando se hizo a un lado, ofreciéndole a Hannibal su lugar.

Hannibal se dirigió al frente de la habitación y los miró con atención, sus críticos ojos ambarinos barriendo cada uno de ellos a su vez.

"Vine aquí esta noche por curiosidad", dijo Hannibal, la proyección natural de su voz Alpha enviando un estruendo a través de la habitación. "Quería ver las caras de los hombres que sienten que su visión del mundo, por más estrecha que sea, es la única que cuenta en nuestra sociedad".

Hubo un pequeño revuelo de consternación, pero no una alarma real.

Aún no.

"Un asociado mío en el ejército sugirió que buscas mi apoyo para promover tu causa", dijo Hannibal, haciendo caso omiso de la incierta oferta de Ingram para llamar su atención. "Un asociado que sin duda experimentó mi opinión de Omegas de primera mano en el frente. Flotantes, coquetas, de cabeza hueca y mariposas pequeñas y vanas, solo sirven para decorar salones y mantener a Alphas satisfecho. Niños simplistas y ensimismados que carecen de la capacidad de tomar decisiones sin un Alfa para instruirlos ".

Eso reunió asentimientos, satisfechos y satisfechos de sí mismos, las postulaciones congratuladoras de ideales obsoletos, la frenética comprensión del poder menguante y el miedo reflexivo al cambio.

"Soy muy consciente de que nunca he ocultado mis opiniones", dijo Hannibal, deslizando su mano por su chaqueta para sentir el bulto de su reloj de bolsillo, los eslabones de la cadena y la suave cinta de la liga de Will menos definida, pero aún reforzándolo. "Es un hecho bien conocido que carezco de cualquier tipo de discreción en lo que respecta a mis creencias personales, por lo que tampoco tengo motivos para contenerme".

"Eso es para bien, Lord Clarges", llamó uno de los hombres, las palabras que acompañan a las bocanadas de humo de su pipa. "Necesitamos más hombres con poder político, hombres sinceros de sólida fe y comprensión, si queremos lograr nuestros objetivos".

"Sí, tus objetivos", dijo Hannibal, paseándose lentamente delante de ellos. "Arranquen a los Omegas en el ejército y usen su desobediencia como ejemplo de su necedad, lo que influirá en la opinión pública para creer que los Omegas requieren incluso menos libertad que la que las hembras beta tienen actualmente. Les pregunto, señores, ¿para qué? ¿Hm?

Hizo una pausa, haciendo un duro contacto visual con cada uno mientras barría la habitación. "¿Por qué te sientes tan amenazado? ¿Qué temes que te lleven? Más bien, ¿qué le han ocultado que siente que se lo deben y ahora tratan de castigar?

Hubo cambios incómodos. No pocos pares de ojos bajaron cuando los miró, no castigados, pero indignados de que se atreviera a nombrarlos.

"¿Opciones, caballeros?", Preguntó Hannibal, ladeando la cabeza. "Que son libres de elegir, y por lo tanto, se ven privados de elegir para ellos en su propio favor"

"Ahora, mira aquí, Lord Clarges-"

"Te sostendrás la lengua cuando tus superiores se dirijan a ti," dijo Hannibal, un bajo retumbo Alfa haciendo eco en sus palabras. "Y créeme, yo soy tu mejor". Yo no siempre fui así. Una vez fui cegado por miedos irracionales, por odio, por una infantil importancia que me mantuvo deliberadamente ignorante de la verdad que todos a mi alrededor podían ver. La gente murió por eso . Los soldados Omegan murieron por eso , porque su temor a mi prejuicio les impidió buscar mi ayuda en el campo de batalla ".

Hubo otro murmullo suave y conmocionado, como si ninguno de ellos hubiera creído verdaderamente que hubiera Omegas en guerra, como si todo esto fuera un gran juego, una excusa preparada con el objetivo final de afectar las cosas aquí en casa.

"Su preocupación por su bienestar es abrumadora", dijo Hannibal, su nariz arrugada en un gruñido, "considerando que usted existe para su mejora ".

Él cuadró sus hombros, extendiéndose hasta la plenitud de su nada despreciable estatura, cada centímetro del altivo Alpha, cada vez que era el Señor.

"He tenido el beneficio de una educación en mi matrimonio, cortesía de mi esposo Omegan", Hannibal les dijo, su barbilla se levantó con orgullo inconsciente. "Aprendí el error de mi tontería y me he visto reflejado de una manera que cambió fundamentalmente a la persona que soy, las creencias que tengo, mi completo entendimiento del mundo. No espero que esa iluminación encuentre su camino hacia ti. Sin embargo, si fuera a orar, oraría por tal cosa, porque alguna vez me hubiera sentado con orgullo entre ustedes en vez de juzgarlos a ustedes ".

El silencio que siguió fue ensordecedor, ofendido y conmocionado.

"Vine aquí esta noche para satisfacer mi curiosidad, y está satisfecho", dijo Hannibal, sin molestarse en ocultar su desdén. "Me encuentro rodeado de cobardes que se sientan en habitaciones privadas y me felicito por su superioridad moral mientras hay soldados muriendo en el Continente, algunos de los cuales pasan aterrorizados cada vez que serán descubiertos y juzgados en la corte porque tontos entrometidos como ustedes sienten que alguien ¡con la capacidad de traer una vida a este mundo de alguna manera no tiene coraje para terminar con uno! "

El señor Ingram palideció, al igual que muchos otros en la habitación. Algunos estaban llenos de ira, impotentes y avergonzados de que se despreciaran sus creencias personales.

"Lo conozco , señores", dijo Hannibal, su sonrisa apretada, pequeña y amenazante. "Conozco a sus cónyuges, a sus hijos, a sus familias en general. Las esposas de Omegan, los niños de Omegan, las madres de Omegan . Y, sin embargo, te sientas aquí tramando quitarles su derecho a existir en igualdad de condiciones contigo. ¿Qué pensarían de eso, me pregunto? ¿Qué pensabas decirles cuando tu gran diseño toma forma? ¿Los consolarás mientras lloran, sabiendo que tú eres el que determinó estas restricciones? ¿Les dirás lo que dices? ¿Hm? ¿Que es por su propio bien? "

Sus palabras murieron con un eco áspero, la ira enrojeciendo sus mejillas.

"Tal vez lo que se necesita es un ejemplo", ronroneó, y arrancó el libro que todos habían firmado. Él la cerró, satisfecho al ver el pánico que llenaba cada rostro ante él mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo. "Haré que se entregue este folleto para imprimir mañana por la mañana. No le pido más de lo que usted hace a los Omegas que busca subyugar, que confía en mí para saber qué es lo mejor para usted, señores. Después de todo, esto es por tu propio bien ".

Lanzó una última mirada desdeñosa hacia ellos y salió de la habitación, todavía temblando con una furia que apenas podía contener.

La cólera de Hannibal lo mantenía tan caliente que se sentía febril, esa sensación de hundimiento en su estómago disminuía un poco, pero aún estaba presente, un inminente sentido de malas nuevas que simplemente no podía sacudirse. Bajó por la calle oscura hacia el carruaje con Berger justo detrás de él, ambos algo sombríos.

"¿Dónde, mi señor?"

"La residencia budista", respondió Hannibal, subiendo al carruaje mientras Berger trepaba por detrás. "Y sé rápido sobre eso".

Cerró los ojos mientras el entrenador se empujaba en su camino, pensando en todas las cosas que debería haberles dicho a esos hombres, cosas que Will habría dicho, puntos que su congénere y controlada esposa habría hecho para aplastarlos hasta los huesos. Después de todo, la violencia de Will no estaba contenida únicamente en su propensión a provocar a las personas. Su lengua era tanto un arma como cualquier espada y Hannibal deseó haber venido armado con el ingenio y el don de su pareja para expresar de verdad sus pavos reales insoportables y que se autoengrandecían.

La residencia Buddish estaba iluminada, las sombras más allá de las cortinas hablaban en un evento social. Hannibal se arrepintió fugazmente de haber interrumpido, pero estaba complacido de no tener que sacar a su abogado trabajador de la cama.

La puerta fue respondida por una de las doncellas, que parecía un poco escéptica cuando el lacayo de Hannibal insistió en que Lord Clarges necesitaba hablar con el señor Buddish. Impaciente, Hannibal se bajó del carruaje y subió las escaleras, llegando a la puerta tal como lo hizo el señor Buddish.

"Este hombre dice que es-"

"Gracias, Tansy, puedes volver a entrar", le dijo el Sr. Buddish, instándola a volver rápidamente para que pudiera cerrar la puerta, esperando mantener la visita privada, expuesta en su porche como estaban. Le ofreció a Hannibal una sonrisa avergonzada y dijo: "No me atrevería a invitarte".

"No me atrevería a entrometerme en tu fiesta", dijo Hannibal, sacando el libro de su chaqueta. "Esta es una lista de miembros del Consejo, establecida como nueva. Quiero que lo copies y le entregues el libro a alguien en el periódico en el que confías ".

El Sr. Buddish lo tomó con sorpresa evidente en su rostro, sus ojos oscuros llenos de confusión. Él asintió, sin embargo, y preguntó: "¿Se llama aquí?"

"No lo firmé, pero podría ser", dijo Hannibal. "Si alguien lo agrega en un exceso de confianza. No tengo ningún reparo en que se publique mi nombre con esta información, siempre que mi postura en contra del Consejo y mis razones para asistir sean claras. Si hay un indicio de que podría haber ido en apoyo de este miserable Consejo, compraré ese documento en su totalidad y lo enterraré tan profundamente que nadie recordará que haya sido impreso ".

El señor Buddish parecía realmente impresionado y asintió, metiendo el libro en su chaqueta y acariciando su bolsillo repetidamente como si temiera perderlo.

"Pensé que tal vez habrías venido porque habías recibido mi mensaje", dijo, haciendo que Hannibal volviera la cabeza confundido. "La palabra vino esta tarde en el último tren. Han atrapado a Hobbs ".

El alivio inundó a Hannibal con tanta fuerza que se tambaleó sobre sus pies, cerrando los ojos brevemente mientras susurraba un suspiro de gratitud a los cielos.

"¿Dónde lo atraparon?", Preguntó, mojándose los labios resecos, sus ojos color ámbar volviéndose a abrir.

"En Chesterton, mi señor", dijo el Sr. Buddish, enviando un pulso de miedo conmocionado a través de las entrañas de Hannibal. Sin embargo, se desvaneció cuando agregó: "Un agente allí le disparó esta tarde. Está muy malherido, me han dicho, y están esperando para moverlo, pero él está bajo custodia ".

"Y con suerte bien guardado", dijo Hannibal, pensando oscuramente en Hobbs y su feroz tenacidad.

"Un contingente de la policía Capital tomó el último tren, según lo que he escuchado esta noche", dijo Buddish, ansioso por calmar sus preocupaciones. "Tienen la esperanza de traerlo en la mañana".

"Gracias, señor Buddish", dijo Hannibal, capaz de dar una sonrisa verdadera por fin. "Es un gran peso de mi mente que no haya llegado más allá de Chesterton. Tuve la extraña sensación de que intentaba llegar a Hartford ".

"¿Reprensión, mi Señor?" Preguntó Buddish, frunciendo el ceño. "Muy afortunado para todos nosotros de que nunca haya llegado tan lejos. He escrito Su Gracia y he enviado un mensajero, pero sin duda amanecerá antes de que llegue. Aún así, puede descansar tranquilo sabiendo que Hartford no caerá en ningún tipo de peligro por parte del señor Hobbs.

"Realmente aprecio todo su arduo trabajo, señor Buddish", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo ante la feliz sorpresa en la cara del Sr. Buddish. "Por favor, disfruta de tu fiesta. Te veré venir mañana ".

"Sí, mi señor", dijo el Sr. Buddish. "Y que tengas una agradable velada".

Animado por el conocimiento de que Hobbs estaba bajo custodia y de que Will estaba sólidamente protegido, Hannibal se apresuró a volver a Chelsea House, ansioso por pasar la noche y darle la bienvenida al amanecer de su regreso a casa.


	43. Chapter 43

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Will pensó que podría enfermarse.

Se despertó con náuseas y todavía un poco tembloroso, con los ojos nublados como si hubiera bebido demasiado vino la noche anterior. Su cama estaba vacía, no había ninguna señal de Winston en ninguna parte, y la luz que entraba por las ventanas decía que era mucho más tarde de lo que había pensado.

Jimmy entró con Winston trotando sobre sus talones y rápidamente se movió para conseguir la bata de Will. Ya había un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea y, a pesar de su habitual negativa a ser mimado, Will estaba agradecido por ello. Sintió un escalofrío que parecía no poder sacudir, y se mostró reacio a dejar la escasa calidez de su cama para comenzar el día.

"Buenos días, mi Señor", dijo Jimmy, envolviendo a Will en la bata en el momento en que se levantó. Un par de zapatillas de dormir que hasta entonces no se habían usado se encontraron con los dedos de los pies de Will cuando se puso de pie, sorprendiendo pero demasiado agradables para protestar. "Winston estaba muy ansioso por hacer su trabajo cuando vine a ver cómo estaba, así que hice que uno de los muchachos lo llevara a correr al pueblo. Él ya tuvo su desayuno también ".

"Cielos, dormí tan tarde", suspiró Will, frotando los restos de un dolor de cabeza de su sien. "Deberías haberme despertado, Jimmy".

"No hay problema para descansar un poco, mi Señor", dijo Jimmy, atándose la bata a la cintura. "El trabajo no va a ninguna parte y la casa está en caos preparando las cosas".

Will hizo una mueca de dolor, todavía temía que la reunión viniera, completamente desprevenida para ver a su padre de nuevo después de todos estos años.

"¿Cuándo volviste anoche?", Preguntó, curioso y deseoso de cambiar de tema.

" Tarde " , dijo Jimmy, moviéndose rápidamente al pasillo para buscar un carrito rodante. "Estabas metido en la cama cuando te revisé, sano y salvo. Sin embargo, debes ser más cuidadoso al bloquear tu suite, mi Señor ".

"Mina no tiene una llave; ella estuvo aquí conmigo anoche ", dijo Will, recordando vagamente el libro que le había leído. "Estaba más cansado de lo que creía; Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme quedado dormido. ¿Tuviste algún problema con Chesterton?

"No un poco", dijo Jimmy, sonriéndole. "Todo fue perfecto. Los agentes en Chesterton estaban más que felices de tomar la custodia de Hobbs sin hacer preguntas. La similitud en esos carteles fue sencillamente extraña ".

"¿Y estaba estable?" Preguntó Will, sabiendo que Hobbs había perdido mucha sangre.

"Lo suficientemente estable como para armar un escándalo", dijo Jimmy, poniendo las cosas en su lugar. "Pero no pudo hacer mucho en su estado. El doctor dijo que viviría lo suficiente como para caer sobre el andamio. Más es la pena que las familias de esas chicas no puedan tenerlo ".

"Me imagino que ni siquiera eso podría aliviar su dolor", reflexionó Will, acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de Winston, luchando por despertarse. "¿Ha habido alguna palabra de Chelsea House?"

"No, pero considerando todo, es más probable que recibamos a Lord Clarges a cambio de una carta", dijo Jimmy, mientras preparaba un pequeño pero lujoso brunch en la mesita de té cerca de la ventana. Era la misma mesa en la que Will y Hannibal habían desayunado la mañana en que salieron de Hartford House en busca de Marsham Heath.

Will se sentó con el fantasmagórico recuerdo de Hannibal sentado frente a él, su hermoso rostro vuelto hacia la ventana mientras ronroneaba, " Te he causado bastante dolor, Will ..."

Si tan solo hubiera hablado de la Adición que había firmado el día anterior. Si solo el conocimiento de Will de su existencia dejara de tratar de manchar sus recuerdos con "qué pasaría si".

"Tengo curiosidad por ver qué dicen los periódicos sobre eso", dijo Jimmy, levantando la tapa de la bandeja. "Los hemos estado recibiendo el mismo día, recientemente. ¡Ese ferrocarril ha hecho que el Capital se sienta tan cerca! Es increíble pensar qué tan rápido puede viajar la información en estos días ".

El olor a jamón y huevos golpeó la nariz de Will como un puñetazo en su estómago inestable y se echó hacia atrás, con la mano volando para cubrirse la cara.

"¡Dioses!" Jimmy jadeó, volviendo a poner la tapa de la bandeja y corriendo hacia el baño. Volvió en segundos con un trapo e instó a Will a bajar la mano, reemplazándola con la tela.

El aceite de lavanda contrarrestaba el olor graso del jamón y Will respiró profundo, agradecido, agitando su mano suplicando silenciosamente que se llevara la bandeja.

"¡Dios mío, lo siento mucho!", Dijo Jimmy, abyectamente molesto de haber causado angustia involuntariamente a Will. Volvió a colocar la bandeja ofensiva en el carrito y la extendió por el pasillo, dejando solo el té. "¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que el té de mi hermana no está de acuerdo conmigo", dijo Will, sus palabras amortiguadas por la tela. La bajó cautelosamente, probando el aire cuando Jimmy rompió la ventana. La brisa fresca persiguió lo último del aroma y respiró profundamente, su estómago se calmaba. "Sea lo que sea, agradecería mucho que no apareciera más en mi presencia".

"A su gracia tampoco le gusta", dijo Jimmy, sirviendo a Will un vaso de agua para tomar con su té. "Zeller lo tiene fuera de todo ahora, excepto el agua con miel, la leche de cabra y las gachas. ¿Quizás debería hacer eso por ti?

"No, gracias, Jimmy", dijo Will, cerrando los ojos mientras el aire se precipitaba sobre él, aliviando el sudor fino en su frente. "Solo un brindis, tal vez? Y por favor asegúrese de decirle a la Sra. Pimms que esto no es una crítica de su cocina, que siempre es excelente. Me siento un poco mal esta mañana ".

"Estaré seguro de que ella sabe, mi Señor", dijo Jimmy, cerrando la ventana de nuevo para que no se hiciera demasiado frío. "Regresaré en breve. ¡Y lo siento mucho! ¡Debería haber sabido que no te trajera un alimento tan fuerte! "

"Nunca me ha molestado antes", dijo Will, ofreciéndole una sonrisa pequeña y desconcertada. "No hay prisa, Jimmy. Si el periódico ha llegado, tráelo también?

"Ciertamente, mi señor", dijo Jimmy, y se apresuró a conseguir un desayuno menos peligroso para Will.

Hizo un buen uso de su tiempo en la ausencia de Jimmy, haciendo un rápido viaje al baño para hacer sus necesidades, todavía un poco tembloroso y lento. Jimmy regresó con una bandeja más pequeña y una sonrisa brillante, ansioso de ver a la comodidad de Will. La tostada fue mucho más fácil para él, ligeramente untada con manteca y una generosa variedad de frutas frescas y suaves y sutiles confituras que le sentaron muy bien.

Se puso las gafas a pesar de su persistente dolor de cabeza y leyó el periódico que le acompañaba mientras mordisqueaba la tostada, y su nostalgia por la ciudad lo sorprendió. Más bien extrañaba el ruido y el bullicio de la capital y esperaba volver, pero Hartford House era tan pacífico que se limitó a leer sobre la emoción que estaba ocurriendo allí en lugar de participar en ella.

La primera página contenía un extenso informe sobre el Consejo para la Mejora de los Omegas que era tan ardiente en su exposición de los miembros que Will no pudo evitar sonreír. La lista, larga e impactante, desenmascaró efectivamente a los miembros de sus familias y círculos sociales e imaginó que no se reorganizaban algunos planes para cenar para excluir a los que habían asistido.

Escaneó los nombres, pero no era el más sabio, siendo aún un poco no iniciado en el Who's Who of Society. Es decir, hasta que vio el nombre de su padre cerca del final de la lista.

Le envió un feo torrente de dolor para verlo allí, impreso en blanco y negro, no menos ni más asumible que cualquier otro nombre, pero más significativo para él.

Statton Charles Graham, conde de Reddig, era miembro del Consejo.

Jimmy, limpiando en silencio los pequeños platos del brunch, se aventuró a decir: "¿Malas noticias, mi señor?"

"No, Jimmy, solo inesperado", respiró Will, alejando de su mente la idea de su padre. "¿Recuerdas ese Consejo del que te hablé? ¿El formado para oprimir a Omegas?

"Nunca podría olvidar algo así", dijo Jimmy, colocando la tapa en la bandeja cuando terminó, pero dejando la pequeña tetera y la taza sobre la mesa. "Señor. Berger y yo tuvimos una conversación sobre ese tema, abrupta e interrumpida como estaba ".

"A los periódicos se les proporcionó un libro de contabilidad de sus reuniones que enumeraba a todos sus miembros y su verdadera intención. Es un artículo mordaz, pero escucha ", dijo Will, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios carnosos mientras leía:" Este libro fue proporcionado generosamente por el Marqués de Clarges, cuya declaración en esta publicación fue rotundamente en protesta por este Consejo. y cada creencia central enumerada en dicho libro de contabilidad '".

"¡Su Señoría hizo eso!", Dijo Jimmy, lanzando una suave y sorprendida risa. "¡Eso es maravilloso! Cielos, no pierde el tiempo, ¿verdad?

"Ciertamente no lo hace", dijo Will, buscando su vínculo sin pensar, una comprensión automática de la calidez que sabía que le esperaba. Se elevó ante su toque, haciendo retroceder la letárgica debilidad que pesaba sobre sus miembros, como la bienvenida luz del sol sobre su piel. "Y Hobbs ya está bajo custodia en la Capital. El magistrado Crawford confirmó su identidad ante el Tribunal Superior. Se espera un fallo esta tarde ".

"¡Eso es un gran alivio!" Dijo Jimmy, depositando la bandeja en el pasillo.

"¡Realmente lo es!", Dijo Will, una parte de su constante ansiedad al levantarse con el conocimiento de que al menos una amenaza había sido completamente vencida. "Antes de mucho más tiempo, Abigail podrá salir de la custodia y ser libre de vivir su vida. Debo ponerme en contacto con los Foster en su nombre ".

"Parece que su captura ha despertado más interés en Miss Hobbs", dijo Jimmy, señalando la parte posterior del periódico.

Inmediatamente lo convirtió, encontrando la Columna de la Sociedad llena de preocupación por Abigail, las lamentaciones de las madres que lamentaban la injusticia acumulada en su cabeza juvenil, los remordimientos de los padres que reprendieron a Hobbs por causar tanta agitación en la vida de su hija.

"Niña perdida", murmuró, sonriendo al pensar en Henry defendiendo apasionadamente la inocencia de Abigail en su nombre, conmovido por la verdad de su situación. "¡Cómo ha cambiado la opinión pública y para mejor!"

En ninguna parte de la columna había indicios de que la sociedad hubiera comentado la llegada de Alana Bloom a Chelsea House o encontrado algo extraño sobre la mujer que permanecía allí en ausencia de Will.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que Hannibal había hecho, sin duda había hecho un trabajo completo.

Volvió a la columna sobre el Concilio, leyéndola de nuevo y sonriendo, deseando haber estado allí para apoyar a su esposo y ser testigo de su temperamento justo.

La visita del Dr. Sutcliffe fue placentera y Morgan estaba prosperando, pequeño como él. La señorita Shell se asignó personalmente al caso y las Señoritas tuvieron asistencia las veinticuatro horas, tanto de la Sociedad de Matronas de Capital como de la agencia de protección contra la que Hannibal había contratado.

Pasó la última mañana atendiendo algunos asuntos y preparando su regreso a casa, contento de que regresaría con tiempo suficiente antes de que los invitados del abuelo llegaran.

"Carta para ti, mi señor".

"Gracias, Black", dijo Hannibal, sacándolo de la bandeja ofrecida. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que era del Ministerio de Guerra y sus dedos temblaron ligeramente cuando abrió el sobre.

Lord Clarges ,

Es con profundo pesar que escribo para informarle que el espacio que solicitó en nuestros aviones de carga ya no está disponible. Simplemente no es factible para el Ministerio asignar tanto espacio de carga a sus envíos privados cuando debemos usar todo el espacio disponible para apoyar a sus soldados en el frente.

Acepte nuestras más sinceras disculpas y sepa que haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para complacerlo en sus futuras solicitudes .

Sinceramente,

Timothy Sinclair, conde de Rathmore, Asiento Ministerial 7

"Ese bastardo podrido," gruñó Aníbal, obteniendo nada más que una ceja levantada del Sr. Black. "Trae mis cosas, Black, voy a salir".

"¿Necesitarás un entrenador o tu caballo, mi Señor?"

"El caballo, por favor", respondió Hannibal, molesto solo por la idea de tomar el autocar en el tráfico de la tarde. "Si alguien pregunta, me dirijo al Ministerio de Guerra".

"Se lo transmitiré a cualquier parte interesada que deba saberlo, mi señor", dijo Black, y Hannibal sabía que había muy pocas personas que el Sr. Black considerara lo suficientemente importantes como para justificar contarlas, lo cual le parecía bien.

En menos de diez minutos, Hannibal se alejó de Chelsea House y, en su camino, se abrió paso entre el tráfico peatonal, los carruajes y los autobuses que atestaban las carreteras de la capital. Su indignación creció a cada momento, porque sabía sin lugar a dudas lo que había impulsado esta repentina reversión del Ministerio.

Clark Ingram y su banda de cobardes expuestos, naturalmente.

El Ministerio de Guerra se levantó frente a los tribunales, los ideales de destrucción y justicia se entrelazaron de tal manera que ni siquiera un camino pudo separarlos por completo. Hannibal ató su caballo a un anillo al frente y arrojó una moneda a un pequeño erizo persistente, diciéndole: "Si él está aquí cuando regrese, hay tres más así".

"¡Sí, mi señor!"

Los pasillos se hicieron eco con el sonido de sus pasos, rápido y firme sobre el mármol. La gente se movía alrededor de su trabajo, solo una mirada rara advirtió su dirección mientras tomaba las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Le costó poco esfuerzo localizar la oficina de Rathmore, y aún menos esfuerzo para asustar a su secretaria y confirmar que Rathmore estaba allí.

"Dile que Lord Clarges está aquí para verlo", ladró Hannibal, quitándose los guantes con furia mientras caminaba, impaciente y agitado.

La secretaria se desvaneció y, un momento después, chilló: "Lord Rathmore te verá, mi señor".

"Gracias", gruñó Hannibal, pasando junto a ellos para encontrarse con Rathmore sentado detrás de su escritorio, con un aspecto casi tan trabajador como un gato dormido.

"Lord Clarges", dijo, poniéndose de pie para extender su mano, que Hannibal no tomó. Su sonrisa se deslizó hacia un lado, más como un ceño dolido, pero dejó caer la mano sin remarcarlo. "Por lo general, insisto en las citas, pero haré una excepción para la familia ".

"¿En citas?" Preguntó Hannibal, su nariz arrugada en un leve gruñido. "¿Pero no por el flete?"

"Ah", dijo Timothy, como si no hubiera sabido la razón de la llegada de Hannibal hasta ahora. Se cruzó de brazos detrás de la espalda, intentando soltar su pecho, pero Hannibal se alzó sobre él en más de un sentido, sin importar su postura. "Entiendo que desee enviar suministros a nuestras tropas, pero desafortunadamente solo pude apropiarme de ese espacio de carga para un oficial de servicio activo . Esperaba que la carta se explicara por sí misma ".

"La carta se explicaba por sí misma", confirmó Hannibal, golpeándose el sombrero contra el muslo. "Su decisión , sin embargo, huele a corrupción, Lord Rathmore".

"¿Corrupción?", Se hizo eco de Timothy, una frente recorriendo su ojo. "¿Me dices eso al mismo tiempo que me pides que te conceda un espacio de carga debido a nuestra conexión familiar?"

"Te pedí que me concedieras espacio debido a mi estado de veterano ", señaló Hannibal. "¡Espacio para suministros médicos y otras necesidades para los hospitales en el continente, según el manifiesto que presenté a través de mi abogado!"

"Ah, sí, los suministros médicos ", reflexionó Timothy, alisando su cabello con las yemas de los dedos. "Creo que hubo cierta preocupación con respecto a las 'necesidades' no identificadas que ocuparon más de la mitad de su peso de envío. Eso y el hecho de que las cajas estaban dirigidas a un individuo en lugar de al Oficial Médico Jefe ".

"Como ex oficial médico en jefe", dijo Hannibal, "no estoy obligado a proporcionar pruebas de lo que envío ni explicaciones sobre a quién envío, lo hice como cortesía".

"Quizás no, pero el temor general después de tu pequeño show de anoche", dijo Timothy, su sonrisa rezumando amenaza, "es que estás suministrando sustancias Omegas desplegadas ilegalmente que les permitirán continuar defraudando al Ministerio".

"Defr- ahora, mira aquí- "

"Lo siento, Lord Clarges, pero el asunto está fuera de mis manos. Si no estás en la guerra, no se te da prioridad, y ese es el final del asunto por lo que Crown ve las cosas ", dijo Timothy, sin ocultar su alegría. "Le recomendaría buscar métodos alternativos de envío, pero en tiempos de conflicto, tenemos el control de todos los buques de carga, tanto comerciales como privados. Qué desafortunado para ti ".

"No, no para mí ", dijo Hannibal, dibujando con una dura ofensa. "Para los soldados, negarías suministros médicos, Lord Rathmore, pero no para mí ".

"Como saben, el Ministerio de Guerra ha vetado fondos adicionales para artículos de lujo", dijo Timothy, saboreando cada palabra, "y si no está en servicio activo, todo lo que desee enviar se contará como un artículo de lujo , y ambos Sé que no hay lugar en la guerra para el lujo, ¿verdad, Lord Clarges?

" Lo sabría, pero ciertamente no lo harías", dijo Hannibal, indignado. Caras le atravesaron la mente: ojos implorantes, mejillas sucias, bocas tensas por el dolor, heridas abiertas y gritos desgarrados. ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuántos eran Omegas? ¿Cuántos acababan de unirse al esfuerzo de la guerra y ahora enfrentaban una vida en prisión en el mejor de los casos por su dedicación a su país si no podían obtener sus artículos necesarios?

Y luego pensó en Will, quien haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlo, a cualquier precio. Quien se había lanzado contra un Alfa enloquecido para proteger a su hija Louise Hobbs había muerto blindado.

Will, su cónyuge omega que era el único en el mundo que podía entender lo que esto significaba para él. Un intento desesperado de ayudar a aquellos a quienes había sentenciado involuntariamente al dolor y al sufrimiento en su ignorancia. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de compensarlo, la oportunidad de ayudar, aclarar estos problemas desde el interior y crear una pequeña grieta de casi seguridad para aquellos que eran más vulnerables. Una oportunidad de volver a unir la taza de té.

Y si uno podría ser remendado también podría otro.

Hannibal frunció el ceño ante la lastimosa excusa de un hombre que estaba delante de él, que ya revisaba su plan de respaldo. Había tenido la esperanza de sacar al menos un envío antes de ser descubierto, ganando tiempo para hacer arreglos en el continente, pero ese no sería el caso, al parecer.

"Ha hecho que algunas personas muy bien ubicadas sean muy infelices, Lord Clarges", dijo Timothy, tomando el silencio de Hannibal como estímulo. Ladeó la cabeza simulando simpatía y agregó: "Realmente es una pena".

"No podrán estar bien ubicados por mucho más tiempo si puedo evitarlo", dijo Hannibal, volviéndose a poner los guantes. "Tampoco lo harás".

"¿ Seguramente no tendrías rencor contra tu propia familia?", Preguntó Timothy, sin sonar tan preocupado como Hannibal creía que debería.

"Si no tengo reparos en exponer a mi suegro a la sociedad como miembro de ese condenado Consejo", dijo Hannibal, fijando a Timothy con sus ardientes ojos color ámbar, "entonces tienes muy pocas posibilidades de que se te muestre misericordioso, Rathmore". La ternura de mi compañero por su hermana la hace tolerable. Esa tolerancia no se extiende a ti ".

Timothy parpadeó, su boca se tensó y sus párpados cayeron para ocultar el cálculo en sus ojos.

"Mi abogado me informa que ha habido líneas de investigación sobre mis negocios", dijo Timothy, sentándose de nuevo detrás de su escritorio y tirando de una pila de papeles frente a él. "Sería muy cuidadoso, si fuera usted, Lord Clarges. De nosotros dos, solo uno está dotado con el poder de enviar a un hombre a la guerra, ¿eh?

La nariz de Hannibal se arrugó de nuevo, sus colmillos Alfa destellaron en un breve e infeliz gruñido de disgusto, la punta de su lengua tocó la curva de su labio inferior en fugaz contacto antes de ronronear, "Disfruta de ese poder mientras dure, Rathmore. No eres tan listo como te imaginas que eres y, por mi parte, voy a disfrutar viendo cómo te retuerces en un incendio creado por ti mismo.

-Como dije, Lord Clarges, siempre podría recuperar su asignación de carga comprando otra comisión y volviendo a unirse al esfuerzo bélico -sugirió Timothy, colocando sus dedos debajo de su mandíbula, su mirada tan aguda como su sonrisa. "Pero yo, por mi parte, preferiría retorcerme en un fuego de mi propia creación que pararme en una lluvia de balas. ¿No es así?

Hannibal levantó la barbilla, mirando a Timothy con la nariz hacia abajo y salió de la oficina en un temperamento hirviente.

Se había calmado considerablemente cuando llegó a la oficina del señor Buddish, ansioso por arreglar sus asuntos y tomar el primer tren de regreso a Hartford. Sin embargo, al parecer no estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo, ya que lo primero que el Sr. Buddish dijo al verlo fue: "¿Algo salió mal, mi Señor?"

"Sí, mi disposición sufre terriblemente cuando estoy separado de mi esposo", espetó Hannibal, aceptando el té que le traía la mucama. "El Ministerio de Guerra ha bloqueado mi intento de enviar suministros a nuestras tropas, aparentemente por falta de espacio, pero hay muy pocas dudas de que esto es una reacción del Consejo".

"Ya he estado explorando opciones en el continente, siguiendo las instrucciones de su esposo", dijo el Sr. Buddish, pasando a sus archivos y sacando varios sobres. "Hay un fabricante al que he enviado una consulta, pero llevará algo de tiempo obtener una respuesta".

"El tiempo es lo que no tenemos, pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo", dijo Hannibal, inquieto e infeliz. Cogió el lápiz desastrado del señor Buddish y anotó la dirección que tenía para el capitán Rogers, diciendo: "Este es mi contacto en el frente". Escríbele e intenta organizar un punto de intercambio. Quizás él pueda contactar a los proveedores en nuestro nombre y negociar un acuerdo ".

"Lo haré y continuaré mis esfuerzos también, mi Señor. Entre nosotros encontraremos la manera de obtener esos suministros ", dijo el Sr. Buddish, mirando solo un pequeño hueco alrededor de los ojos para lo que sin duda fue una noche avanzada. La emancipación de la señorita Hobbs ha despejado los tribunales y se ha presentado su solicitud de cambio de nombre legal. Los Foster le han estado escribiendo a nuestro cuidado. Por supuesto, no estoy autorizado a entregarlos, pero el Lord Canciller ha estado reteniéndolos en su nombre y se los entregará una vez que se resuelva el caso ".

"Es una muy buena noticia", dijo Hannibal, agradecido de tener al menos algunos. "¿Reuniste la información que solicité?"

"Lo hice, mi Señor", confirmó el Sr. Buddish, profundizando en otra carpeta. "Tengo todos los informes trimestrales de sus diversas propiedades, los derechos y las distribuciones, nada fuera de lo normal en lo más mínimo".

"Bien", dijo Hannibal, sorbiendo su té para ordenar sus pensamientos. "¿Y qué derechos están disponibles para mi cónyuge?"

"Los Omegas no son considerados masculinos por la ley, sin importar su elección o crianza, por lo que no pueden heredar como lo hacen los hombres alfa o beta", dijo el Sr. Buddish, sonando menos que complacido por ello. "Por desgracia, él no está más incluido en el patrimonio que cualquier cónyuge que puedas tomar".

"¿Puedo crear derechos para él?", Preguntó Hannibal, deseando que sus antepasados no estuvieran tan absolutamente seguros de que sus cónyuges fuesen a vendarlos. "Seguramente las restricciones sobre la herencia del lado de mi madre son menos severas".

El Sr. Buddish revisó sus documentos y negó con la cabeza, diciendo: "Debido a que no está relacionado con usted de sangre, no habría forma posible. Lo siento. Como su cónyuge, si lo preceden en la muerte, él vivirá en la generosidad de su heredero varón. Sin embargo, tiene el derecho de hacer enmiendas al testamento de Su Gracia, que ha provisto generosamente a su cónyuge ".

"¿Y qué provisiones son esas?" Preguntó Hannibal, sabiendo poco aparte del hecho de que su abuelo había dicho que Will estaba a cargo.

De nuevo, hubo un cepillo de papeles y algunos registros antes de que el Sr. Buddish dijera: "Su Gracia modificó un derecho previo establecido por su propia mano de que Marsham Heath sería legado a William Graham en el momento de la muerte de Su Gracia, junto con todos los beneficios hizo el año anterior a su muerte, mientras que las deficiencias pendientes se resolverían desde sus propios cofres privados. Él también ha establecido una confianza, mi Señor, de alrededor de cien mil que se pagarán en sumas anuales por el cuidado y la crianza de los hijos de William Graham por usted, Lord Clarges, y por la comodidad de su cónyuge. Él está, en total, muy bien puesto. No veo ningún déficit que puedas arreglar ".

Hannibal asintió, sintiéndose inmensamente avergonzado de sí mismo, porque su abuelo había tomado tales medidas bajo la suposición de que Hannibal mismo arrojaría a Will fuera de Hartford House como un perro mestizo en el momento en que el abuelo falleció.

Miró por la ventana, más allá del vidrio hollín y los edificios abarrotados, más allá de todo en lo más profundo de su memoria para encontrar a Will tal como lo había visto por última vez, pálido y tembloroso en el vestíbulo, su valiente y resuelto pequeño soldado sosteniendo el fuerte en Hartford.

"Naturalmente, tendrá derecho a la Dower House en Hartford Town cuando tu heredero se case", prosiguió el Sr. Buddish, profesional frente a la sutil angustia de Hannibal. "Y, por supuesto, no había nada que te prohibiera transferir parte de tus ingresos personales a una cuenta para él, así que siguiendo tus instrucciones previas lo incluí en todos los cargos que pude. Estas son las enmiendas que he agregado a tu voluntad para incluir tu parte de la herencia de Su Gracia ".

Hannibal escaneó el documento, memorizó casi palabra de paso en este punto, pero leyó las adiciones con cuidado, satisfecho con lo que vio. Firmó y firmó los márgenes antes de anotar la parte inferior de la página.

"Me gustaría copias", dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza cuando el Sr. Buddish indicó una segunda carpeta a la mano. "Gracias, Sr. Buddish".

"Naturalmente, tengo el placer de ayudarlo, Lord Clarges", dijo el Sr. Buddish, solemne. "Es un asunto relativamente simple desviar el interés de sus derechos cosidos a la confianza de su cónyuge. Sobre el asunto de Hartford House ... "

Rebuscó en su papeleo una vez más y retiró otro documento, leyéndolo rápidamente para asegurarse de que tenía el correcto.

"Usted solicitó documentos redactados para indicar que, bajo cualquier circunstancia, Hartford House debe pertenecer a su esposo sin estipulación o restricción", dijo, haciendo referencia a su conversación al respecto. "Naturalmente, como Hartford es, en esencia, Su Gracia hasta que su muerte se lo imponga a su esposo, no había una posición legal para que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, este documento establece que, en caso de que herede Hartford House, que de acuerdo con el Apéndice de Su Gracia será oficial después del nacimiento de su primer hijo, usted desea que se le otorgue la posesión de Hartford a su esposo. Efectivamente, abdica de cualquier reclamo a Hartford House y será propiedad exclusiva de su cónyuge, Will Graham, que se resuelva como lo considere oportuno ".

Entregó el papel a Hannibal y le dijo: "Debo preguntar, mi Señor, si estás seguro de lo que has preguntado. Esto le otorga a su esposo la propiedad legalmente vinculante de su hogar ancestral. No puede haber un apéndice a dicho contrato finalizado. Aunque nunca me atrevería a cuestionar la profundidad de su apego, sí sé que Su Gracia tendrá sus propias preocupaciones con respecto a su decisión y sin duda las planteará antes de que él lo considere oportuno para firmar este documento ".

Hannibal frunció el ceño mientras lo leía, pero solo dijo: "Lo convenceré, no tengo dudas sobre eso. Le entregaré esto personalmente y veré que tanto él como mi esposo lo firmen. Dejé de admitir la existencia de ese maldito apéndice el tiempo suficiente. Espero que esto anule cualquier daño que mi admisión pueda hacer ".

"Le deseo la mejor de las suertes con eso, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Buddish, ordenando los papeles y obteniendo las copias de Hannibal ordenadamente para el viaje. "Cuando nos lo devuelvan, le enviaremos una copia al Sr. Stammets. Considerando la pérdida del documento anterior, creo que lo entregaré personalmente ".

"Eso podría ser lo mejor, señor Buddish", dijo Hannibal, respirando un poco más tranquilo al saber que estaba mucho más cerca de tener todo resuelto y de poder regresar a casa con Will.

Volvió a su suite más tarde ese día sintiéndose bastante realizado. Las suites de los invitados fueron limpiadas, ventiladas y preparadas para sus invitados, las despensas gemían con alimentos preparados y el personal adicional se alojaba en el alojamiento de los criados, el Sr. Landry fue contratado como el nuevo administrador de la propiedad y los nuevos guardias Hannibal había enviado desde la Capital rodeaba la casa como buitres en su ausencia, pero por lo demás estaban muy bien acomodados.

Estaba sorprendentemente cansado por hacer tan poco y regresó a su habitación con la esperanza de descansar antes de la cena en el tranquilo y calmo sosiego.

No esperaba llegar en medio del caos controlado, y disminuyó el ritmo mientras se acercaba a su suite, mirando desconcertado los montones de nuevos baúles de viaje que los lacayos de la Casa estaban cambiando en su suite.

Winston se precipitó en la espesura, agitando la cola y con la lengua colgando, emocionado de tener la oportunidad de enredarse en acción. Will corrió tras él, mirando sorprendido los baúles abiertos que ensuciaban la entrada de su suite, una ráfaga de Omegas y mujeres beta desconocidas que rápidamente sacaban prendas y las llevaban a su camerino.

Los siguió adentro, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que el cavernoso espacio se llenaba rápidamente con todos los objetos imaginables con los que jamás podría soñar.

Y dirigiendo a todos con la confianza segura de un General en el campo de batalla era el mismo Omega de la Casa de la Moda, con Jimmy en la asistencia cercana.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?", Preguntó Will, haciéndose a un lado mientras más ropa era llevada y colgada con precisión militar.

" ¡Oh ! ¡Mi señor! ¡Por favor, perdone el desastre! ", Dijo Jimmy, sonríe mientras hacía un gesto a su alrededor. "¡Has recibido una entrega de la Capital!"

Will negó con la cabeza, arrugando las cejas con confusión, pero todo lo que pudo decir fue, "¿Estás seguro de que no ha habido un error?"

"No hay ningún error, mi Señor", dijo Nichola, elegantemente hermosa como siempre, sus lujosas vestimentas Omegan intercambiadas por un atuendo más amigable para los viajeros, pero aún exquisito. "Es una comisión, mi Señor. De tu marido ".

"Nichola", dijo Will, el nombre se deslizó al frente de su memoria. "No esperaba verte aquí".

"Me disculpo por haber llegado inesperadamente, pero Lord Clarges insistió en que todo se entregue en su totalidad lo antes posible", dijo Nichola, haciendo a un lado a Will para acercarse a su nuevo guardarropa.

"Mi Señor, no se preocupe en absoluto y perdone el desastre", dijo Jimmy, casi tan emocionado como Winston. "¡Tendremos todo preparado correctamente en poco tiempo!"

Will asintió con aire ausente y dijo con un toque de reproche: "Parece que no reconozco algunos de estos artículos".

"Me temo que me permití un pequeño subterfugio, mi Señor," admitió Nichola, su sonrisa pequeña pero diabólica. "Necesitamos una adaptación final y tuviste la amabilidad de complacerme, me temo que aproveché tu buena naturaleza. Pero en mi defensa, dije que los artículos fueron hechos para ti ".

Nervioso, Will se rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza, diciendo: "Es mi error que no te llevé literalmente".

Un completo baúl de finas prendas de vestir, medias y ligas se abrió ante él y Will lo miró, abrumado por la magnitud del guardarropa que Hannibal le había encargado. Atravesó el camerino, que ya no parecía excesivamente grande y vacío, no con tanta gente colgando y arreglando las prendas que habían llegado. Mientras miraba, docenas de pares de zapatos fueron desempaquetados y dejados en la estantería, brillantes zapatos con hebillas, suaves pantuflas, robustas botas de día, botas de montar, sombrero tras sombrero de moda para que coincida con los diversos hábitos de conducción, entre otros artículos tradicionalmente femeninos, todos ordenó la conveniencia de Jimmy bajo el consejo de Nichola.

Fue una fortuna en la ropa. Tenía que serlo absolutamente. Solo la calidad de la tela era una fortuna en sí misma, sin importar la experiencia de la artesanía involucrada en la confección de las piezas. Añadiendo los accesorios con los que Hannibal había caído por completo , valía la pena la dote de Will, al menos, con más en camino en cada momento.

Will se acercó y deslizó los dedos por el brocado perlado de una chaqueta de estilo omega que colgaba cerca, casi una réplica de la que había llevado a la Mascarada, y sabía que no había coincidencia en eso. Se encontró sonriendo mientras frotaba el material entre sus dedos, perdido por un momento en los ecos de un vals y los recuerdos de esa noche.

"¡Oh, esto es perfecto!", Jimmy declaró, atrayendo la atención de Will. Sostuvo ante él una prenda interior de encaje y seda de un azul intenso, tan oscuro que era casi negro, y Nichola levantó la envoltura correspondiente, un par de pantuflas en la otra mano.

"¿ Seguramente él no ordenó eso ?" Preguntó Will, moviéndose hacia él por impulso, incapaz de resistir la sensación de la suavidad de la seda.

"Oh, de hecho, mi Señor", dijo Nichola, entregándole el envoltorio a Jimmy, quien lo tendió para inspeccionarlo. Se adentraron en el tronco y se levantaron con varios más, todos en varios colores: esmeralda, amatista pálida y rubí profundo. "Él ordenó dos de cada uno con órdenes permanentes de los nuevos colores a medida que llegan. Encuentro esto tan sorprendente con el tono de tu piel, pero los pasteles finos serán tan favorecedores cuando lleguen, mi Señor ".

" ¿ Cuándo ?" Preguntó Will, la palabra poco mejor que un chillido. Luchó valientemente contra el calor que sabía que estaba llenando sus mejillas y tanto Jimmy como Nichola, profesionales que eran, muy amablemente fingieron no darse cuenta.

"Oh, sí", dijo Nichola, absolutamente en serio. Le entregaron más prendas a Jimmy, que las inspeccionó para familiarizarse. "Dejó constantes pedidos de las últimas modas del continente, que con gusto escoltaré para que te quede bien y hacer los ajustes que necesites, aunque mis medidas son bastante más precisas que las del señor Avery".

"Esto es furor en el Continente, mi Señor", insistió Jimmy, inspeccionando el área inferior con curiosidad y haciendo una pequeña muestra de satisfacción, "¡ah- ha !" De descubrimiento cuando vio la construcción.

Will se aclaró la garganta y dejó caer la mano, agarrándose la muñeca detrás de la espalda por si acaso. Era francamente abrumador, demasiado para asimilar, pero sonrió mientras examinaba la habitación, cualquier pensamiento de aversión se marchitaba rápidamente bajo el cálido placer de la alegría que Hannibal había captado en él. Imaginaba a su marido en la casa de moda, ordenaba artículos, tal vez pensando en cómo luciría Will con ellos. Era tan quisquilloso, Will lo sabía, que debió haber rechazado tantas cosas de una u otra preferencia, o pidió que se hiciera un patrón deseado de un color que se adaptara mejor a Will. Había pasado horas agonizando con un chaleco de espuma de mar contra uno azul real, después de todo, era fácil pensar que esto le habría tomado la mitad de la vida.

"¿Fuiste tú quien lo ayudó personalmente, Nichola?" Preguntó Will, sus dedos rozando una pila de sensitivos corsés, que sin duda aún lograría poner a prueba la disciplina de Hannibal a pesar de su apariencia benigna, al igual que las rodillas de Will.

"Lo hice, mi señor, y muy feliz también", dijo Nichola, haciendo un gesto a uno de los asistentes que envió una caja de guantes a un estante diferente donde otro asistente los desempaqueta.

"Estoy tratando de imaginarlo ordenando estas cosas", murmuró Will, sus ojos aterrizando de nuevo en la delicada ropa interior, doblados prolijamente y esperando su colocación final. "Especialmente aquellos".

"Oh, tomó algo de persuasión sobre esos, mi Señor", confió Nichola, amablemente alisando el material doblado donde una arruga se había atrevido a dañar la superficie. "Insistía en que ya eras una amenaza para su pensamiento racional y que temía que expirara si te veía en semejante situación".

Las mejillas de Will florecieron con colores vivos, pero su sonrisa se amplió en una sonrisa, sus pequeños colmillos Omegan desnudos de placer.

"Y luego él ordenó a dos de ellos", dijo Nichola con satisfacción, completamente complacida. "Aparentemente, su señoría siente que la recompensa vale la pena el riesgo en este caso".

"Debe estar muy seguro de que sobrevivirá al coshing que voy a darle", susurró Will, sus ojos recorriendo cada elemento una vez más, demasiado encantado de estar molesto con su marido cumpliendo la promesa de tres armarios para complacer él. "Debo ir a pescar de inmediato".

"Creo que la captura que tienes actualmente es bastante buena, mi Señor", dijo Nichola, sonriendo cuando Will se rió entre dientes.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Nichola?", Dijo Will, algo tímido pero esperanzado. "Tengo un evento por venir, una cena. Es el primero que recibimos desde mi matrimonio ... ¿podría recomendarme algo de buen gusto que pueda ponerme? Como ya he dicho, no tengo ninguna cabeza para la moda y siempre estás tan bellamente agotado ".

"Mi Señor, me halagas", dijo Nichola, avergonzada pero complacida, con una mano presionada en la mejilla en un breve momento de indulgencia. "Voy a armar algunas opciones con el Sr. Price para que elijas, si quieres"

"Estaría muy agradecido, Nichola", dijo Will con sincero alivio. "Eres muy amable al hacerlo".

Hubo una pequeña adición a la conmoción y Will escuchó la voz de Mina planteada en la investigación. Siguió el mismo rastro que Will, perpleja, sus ojos azules se abrieron a cada paso hasta que mostraron blancos por todos lados con su sorpresa.

"¿Will?", Preguntó ella, su voz un pequeño y suave sonido. "¿Qué demonios es todo esto?"

"El acto desesperado de un hombre que desea desesperadamente deshacerse de mí", le dijo Will, mirando a su alrededor una vez más con una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha.

Cuando Hannibal regresó a Chelsea House, Berger informó que habían llegado las entregas de Gideon y Garnet. Abrió con entusiasmo la elaborada caja que contenía la taza de té y echó un vistazo, sin atreverse a levantarla de su cama de terciopelo. La porcelana estaba adornada con oro, los fragmentos y piezas unidas con metales preciosos por un artista minucioso. Hubo lugares donde las piezas se perdieron, se rompieron demasiado finamente para ser reemplazadas. Se habían llenado sólidamente con oro, testimonio silencioso de la tragedia que le había sucedido. El metal precioso veteó la superficie de la frágil taza de té en un doloroso recordatorio de que algunas cosas siempre se perderían para lamentarse, el susurro de lo que podría haber sido una púa en su alma.

"¿Mi Señor?" Berger se aventuró, notando las lágrimas que empañaban los ojos de Hannibal mientras lo miraba. "¿No es de tu agrado?"

"Es perfecto, Berger," susurró Hannibal, trazando las líneas con cuidado por su delicadeza. "El otro set que ordené, ¿también vino?"

"Embalado y listo, mi Señor", Berger confirmó, aliviado de que no era infeliz. "Junto con el set de señuelos y los otros regalos que encargó. La Sra. Garnet también envió una caja fuerte de joyas. "

"Maravilloso", dijo Hannibal, satisfecho. Cerró la caja de forma segura, pero se quedó con Berger cuando la alcanzó, diciendo: "Voy a llevar esto conmigo, Berger, gracias".

"Sí, mi señor", dijo Berger, asintiendo. "Estamos listos para ir en cualquier momento que estés".

"Adelante, y envíe los baúles al ferrocarril, Berger, llegaré pronto".

Con todo resuelto todo lo que pudo, y con la pequeña familia de las señoritas en buenas manos, Hannibal empacó los papeles del señor Buddish en su maleta y fue a despedirse. Se sintió extrañamente final, pero en el buen sentido, como si cerrara el libro firmemente en los últimos seis años de su vida para abrir uno nuevo para su futuro. Alana, Margot y Marissa estaban contentas, Morgan estaba bien atendido, y todas esperaban ansiosamente la visita de su familia, ya que él esperaba con ansias la suya.

Les advirtió que contactaran al Sr. Buddish con cualquier necesidad que pudieran tener y que confiaran en el personal de la Casa Chelsea para que los cuidara, y luego juntó sus cosas para hacer el tren nocturno a Chesterton.

Fue un alivio para Will regresar a su suite después de la cena. Había sido un día largo, agotador, pero en general productivo, y se encontró más cansado de lo normal. No hubo noticias de Hannibal, que esperaba que significara que su marido estaba en camino en lugar de informarle intencionalmente.

Jimmy estaba ocupado en el baño dibujando a Will, y Will no lo molestó. Se metió en su vestidor bien surtido y se desvistió, intercambiando su ropa formal de cena por sus nuevas zapatillas de baño y la túnica cálida y forrada que Hannibal le había pedido. Para su mezcla de fastidio y diversión, sus iniciales estaban confeccionadas con un monograma en el cuello, como si alguien más lo confundiera con el de ellos, y le arrancó una risa cansada solo para pensar que su marido estaba pidiendo tal cosa, sin duda acicalándose con deleite mientras lo hacía.

"Realmente tendré que molestarlo", suspiró Will, lanzando una mirada de asombro y deleite sobre el contenido de su camerino nuevamente. Si Hannibal hubiera intentado una acción tan arbitraria en los primeros días de su regreso, Will se hubiera indignado, sabiendo que lo había hecho por sus propias razones egoístas.

Ahora, sin embargo, mirando la abundancia a su alrededor, Will solo sintió un gran afecto y ternura hinchándose dentro de él, sabiendo que Hannibal se había tomado su propio tiempo para elegir personalmente todo aquí, no de un deseo de comprar su complacencia o impresionar a la Sociedad, sino simplemente porque amaba a Will y quería hacer algo inesperado para él.

Verdaderamente quería hacer algo inesperado para Hannibal a cambio, y silenciosamente regresó al baño aún considerando cómo podría manejar tal cosa.

"Casi listo, mi Señor", dijo Jimmy mientras entraba, dejando a Winston tendido en la alfombra junto a su cama.

Will vio a Jimmy colocar sábanas y paños antes de agregar un poco de aceite al agua. Los aromas de la lavanda y la manzanilla molestaron a la nariz de Will y respiró hondo, dejando que lo tranquilizara. Finalmente había superado la extraña enfermedad que el té de Mina le había causado, y estaba resuelto a no beber más, no si lo dejaba tan enfermo.

"Jimmy, ¿es el artista que pintó el retrato de Abuelo el año pasado todavía en Hartford?", Preguntó, quitando los pies de los pequeños zapatos, con los dedos de los pies enroscados en el frío suelo de baldosas.

"Por lo que sé, mi Señor", respondió Jimmy, moviéndose para tomar la túnica de Will mientras se encogía de hombros. Lo colgó en el gancho ornamental junto a la enorme bañera y extendió la mano hacia Will, como si de repente pudiera caerse.

"¿Podrías organizar una reunión con él para mí? ¿Aquí en Hartford House? Will lo solicitó, aceptando la mano tranquilizadora de Jimmy mientras se deslizaba sobre el agua perfumada y caliente hasta los hombros. "Y pregúntale si podría traer los suministros que pueda necesitar para un boceto".

"¿Quieres encargar un retrato?", Preguntó Jimmy, con los ojos iluminados por la alegría.

Will asintió, suspirando mientras se relajaba en el agua. "Una miniatura. Algo que podría caber en una caja de reloj de bolsillo, o tal vez un medallón ".

"Le preguntaré si hace miniaturas, mi Señor", dijo Jimmy, deslizando los jabones y paños al alcance de la mano desde la mesa de baño. Tiró del taburete de baño a la cabeza de la bañera y lo colocó, preguntando: "¿Te gustaría que te laves el cabello?"

"Lo haré yo mismo, Jimmy, no tienes que preocuparte", dijo Will, un poco desconcertado sobre por qué el personal estaba tan preocupado por su comodidad. No es que alguna vez hubieran sido otra cosa, solo que la persistencia de Will en resistirlo los había vuelto más circunspectos en sus ofrecimientos. "¿Podrías ponerme un poco de ese aceite en un paño? Monté las rondas con el Sr. Landry y todo lo que puedo oler es estiércol de cerdo y leche en mal estado; Siento como si pudiera ahogarme ".

"Por supuesto, mi Señor", dijo Jimmy, sumergiendo un trapo en el agua caliente y vertiendo una cantidad juiciosa de aceite sobre él. Lo frotó y se lo dio a Will, que se lo puso sobre la nariz y la boca con un feliz suspiro, y se recostó con los ojos cerrados para descansar en el agua humeante.

La puerta de la suite de Hannibal se abrió y Jimmy levantó la vista sorprendido, y se mordió la lengua cuando Lord Clarges se llevó un dedo a los labios, sus ojos dorados brillaban de alegría.

Jimmy silenciosamente regresó a la habitación de Will, cerrando la puerta detrás de él sin hacer ruido cuando Hannibal entró al baño, algo desaliñado por el viaje, pero demasiado ansioso por ver a su esposo esperar.

Hannibal cerró la puerta con un suave clic y se detuvo allí, viendo con avidez a su compañero sumergido en el baño. Will se veía pequeño y delicado en la enorme bañera, sus ágiles miembros blancos eran meras manchas de color bajo el agua turbia e impregnada. Con la tela sobre la cara y los ojos cerrados, no tenía ni idea de que Hannibal estaba cerca, y eso le sentaba muy bien.

Atraído por la apacible escena que tenía ante él, Hannibal se remangó y le agradeció a todos los dioses que recordara que el tren había corrido un poco atrás. Por mucho que odiara llegar demasiado tarde para compartir la cena con Will, al menos había llegado a tiempo para atraparlo en el baño.

Se sentó en el banco de baño y tomó la taza, echando agua caliente sobre el cabello de Will para remojarlo.

"Realmente no necesitas, Jimmy," protestó Will, un soñoliento murmullo debajo de la tela húmeda acompañado por un pequeño surco de su frente.

Hannibal no dijo nada, simplemente vertió otra taza de agua sobre los rizos de Will, tirando de ellos en el agua, y deslizó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Will en un suave masaje.

En el momento en que lo hizo, los exquisitos ojos azules de Will se abrieron, la confusión ya era aparente porque reconoció el contacto, reconoció a Hannibal incluso con su olor bloqueado por el fuerte aceite de lavanda. Le arrebató la tela de la cara, el rico aroma alfa de Hannibal erradicó los delicados aceites florales, pesados y bienvenidos en los pulmones de Will.

Las manos de Hannibal se deslizaron debajo de su cráneo, amasándole la nuca con una palma poderosa, alisando sus rizos con la otra, y Will se hundió en el agua, con el corazón palpitando. Alzó una mano que goteaba y tocó la mejilla suave y alta de Hannibal, necesitando confirmar por sí mismo que era Hannibal con él y no un doloroso producto de su imaginación.

"Di algo", susurró Hannibal, apoyándose en el tacto con la misma satisfacción ronroneante de un gato. Volvió la cabeza para besar las puntas de los dedos de Will, todavía masajeando su cuello y cuero cabelludo con cauteloso cuidado.

"¿Qué quisieras que dijera?" Preguntó Will, sus palabras ronronearon roncamente, su sorpresa inicial se desvaneció en placer.

"Cualquier cosa", le dijo Hannibal, su sonrisa torcida y entrañable. "He extrañado escuchar el sonido de tu voz".

Will tragó, humedeciendo sus labios con la punta de su lengua, sus ojos azules barriendo la hermosa cara de Hannibal una y otra vez. Había un hilo de alivio tembloroso en su voz suave cuando susurró: "Volviste a mí".

Los rasgos esculpidos de Hannibal se tensaron en un momento de dolor reflejado en sus palabras cuando preguntó: "¿Dudaste que lo haría?"

Will negó con la cabeza, Hannibal se pasó las manos por la nuca y sonrió.

"No, no lo dudo, Hannibal", susurró, dejando caer la mano desde la mejilla de Hannibal hasta el borde de la bañera. Se puso de pie, agradecido por la forma en que las manos de Hannibal se deslizaron hasta sus hombros para ayudarlo a sentarse. Giró en el agua chapoteando, se acurrucó contra el extremo de la bañera, y ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba a su marido. "Dijiste que siempre volverías a mí, Hannibal. Bienvenido a casa."

"No estaba en casa hasta que estuve contigo", insistió Hannibal, ahuecando la garganta de Will, donde la marca que había puesto se había curado hasta convertirse en una marcada y vívida cicatriz. Lo trazó con ternura, su toque reverente. La fuerza del amor que sostenía por su pareja casi lo venció, entonces, y sus ojos color ámbar brillaron mientras murmuraba, " Tú eres mi hogar, Will. Siempre y para siempre."

"Hannibal", suspiró Will, moviéndose para tomar su cara con ambas manos, solo entonces notó el polvo del viaje y cuán inusualmente descuidado estaba su marido. Un pequeño rizo de placer Omegan se desplegó dentro de él para saber cuán ansioso estaba su esposo por volver con él.

"He pasado las noches buscando el sonido de tu respiración junto a mí, buscando el calor de ti para encontrar solo aire vacío," ronroneó Hannibal, sus párpados cayendo para cubrir sus ojos ámbar, el dolor apretando la proa de su boca . Su mano se deslizó desde la garganta de Will hasta su hombro, alisando el agua con ausente afecto. "Cada momento que he pasado lejos de ti, he pasado buscándote, esforzándote por escuchar tu voz entre la multitud, buscando tus notables rizos, llegando a agarrar tu mano junto a la mía".

Sus palabras se posaron en el dolorido corazón de Will como un bálsamo tranquilizador, su alivio al tener a su esposo de regreso amortiguando su enojo y dolor por ese Adendum. Estaba tan contento por la abrupta aparición de Aníbal ante él que no tenía ningún deseo de discutir con él, todavía no, no ahora cuando tocaba a Will como si cada tesoro precioso que podía imaginar estuviera justo debajo de su piel.

"He sido perseguido por ti, Will, dolorosa y felizmente, el fantasma de tu presencia es un recordatorio constante del hogar que anhelaba", dijo Hannibal, levantando los párpados para inmovilizar a Will con toda la fuerza de su sinceridad. No cabía duda de la oleada de emoción que fluía en Will a través de su vínculo: amor, amor y amor, contra todo pronóstico o precaución, siempre levantándose para vencer a cualquier cosa que pudiese apartarlos. "No podría soportar otro momento sin ti. Tenía que poner los ojos en ti, respirar tu aroma y tocar tu piel y estar completo una vez más, ya que solo estoy contigo. Cuando digo que eres mi hogar, Will, realmente lo digo en serio ".

La sonrisa de Will se suavizó, casi trémula con su cariño dolorosamente dulce por el Alfa que tenía delante. Dejó caer la mano al baúl de Hannibal, donde su corazón latía bajo las capas de su ropa, seguro y rápido. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando Hannibal se apoyó contra él, de frente a frente, respirando el uno al otro y absorbiendo en silencio todos los pequeños detalles que significaban que estaban juntos de nuevo: la mezcla de sus olores, la suave respiración, el parpadeo de sus ojos. párpados y el ligero cambio de sus cuerpos. La familiaridad de ellos les quitó un peso a ambos, una sensación opresiva de estar un poco fuera de paso, como si el mundo se hubiera inclinado solo una fracción hacia los lados y nadie se hubiese dado cuenta sino de los dos.

Pero el mundo se enderezó cuando sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave y cuidadoso. Fue el toque más suave, un ligero y reverente roce de la boca que se profundizó rápidamente.

Will cambió su toque a la mandíbula de Hannibal, maravillado por el calor de su piel, por el hecho de que él estaba allí, por el placer innegable y feroz que lo inundaba de su vínculo, separado de su profunda consideración, pero nada menos.

Abrió la boca y deslizó su lengua entre los finos labios de Hannibal, sacando un ronroneo de su marido que hizo que los dedos de sus pies se rizaran. Lanzó un suave y susurrante chirrido de sonido contra la boca de Hannibal y fue recompensado con una tierna pero feroz insistencia que los dejó a ambos jadeando suavemente cuando finalmente se separaron.

"Te he echado mucho de menos, Will", suspiró Hannibal, con los ojos cerrados mientras descansaban uno contra el otro, temblando cuando las manos de Will se movieron para desatar su pañuelo, lento y estudiado en sus movimientos.

"Yo también te extrañé", dijo Will, la admisión embriagadora, tan embriagadora como la comprensión que se hacía más cierta a cada momento, incluso si una parte asustada de él lo mantenía mudo cuando deseaba decir las palabras en voz alta. "Me preocupaba que, con todo lo que sucedía, te demorasen en la fiesta del Abuelo".

"Nunca me lo perdería", dijo Hannibal, retrocediendo para desabrocharse los botones del chaleco, mirando el agua humeante del baño de Will con renovado aprecio. "Y no solo porque el abuelo realmente me negaría por eso". Este será nuestro primer evento como pareja casada; Sé lo que eso significa a los ojos de la sociedad ".

"Por lo que no me das dos higos, si recuerdo", murmuró Will, tirando el pañuelo a un lado y poniéndose de rodillas para deshacer la camisa de Hannibal. "¿O fueron tres?"

"Dos, siempre solo dos", dijo Hannibal, riendo entre dientes. "Me daría prisa, ¿eras tú? Estoy cubierto de polvo y listo para remojarlo y es posible que no espere que termines antes de que empiece ".

"Nunca has tenido problemas para dejar que termine en este punto", dijo Will, contento cuando Hannibal ladeó una ceja, impresionado. Volvió a hundirse en el agua y se conformó con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos. "Estoy decidido a empaparme, Lord Clarges. Tendrás que trabajar a mi alrededor ".

Hannibal sonrió, completamente encantado, e hizo un breve esfuerzo por quitarse el resto de su ropa, amontonándola al azar en el pequeño taburete con sus botas colocadas al lado. Se metió en el agua humeante y se instaló, un gemido de placer se escapó de él cuando el calor penetró sus músculos doloridos. Will se movió para acomodarse contra él, un peso cálido y sólido acurrucado entre los muslos extendidos de Hannibal, la parte firme de su trasero descansando en la copa de la ingle de Hannibal.

Ver la hermosa extensión de los hombros de Will y la parte superior de su espalda allí antes que él era un señuelo que Hannibal simplemente no podía resistir. Cogió la toalla flotante, arrugó un poco la nariz ante los aromas pegajosos de la lavanda y la manzanilla, y la enjabonó a fondo antes de ayudar a Will a inclinarse hacia adelante, apoyándose contra sus peligrosas rodillas. Hannibal alisó los rizos mojados de Will de su nuca y pasó la tela jabonosa por su espina dorsal y retrocedió, siguiendo la curva de su hombro.

"Hannibal", dijo Will, cerrando los ojos y la piel ondulando mientras su esposo lo bañaba, silencioso y humilde. "Realmente no necesitas".

"Me gustaría", murmuró Hannibal, el agua chapoteando cuando volvió a mojar la tela, enjuagándola antes de enjabonarla de nuevo. Se sentó detrás de él y lo deslizó debajo de la mandíbula de Will con ligera presión, deslizándolo a lo largo de su garganta y sobre la ladera de su hombro, trabajando en y alrededor del delicioso cuerpo de Will solo por la alegría de tocarlo.

Will cerró los ojos, la calidez que lo llenaba del toque de Hannibal mucho más que cualquier cosa que su calor pudiera inspirar. Su cuerpo cedía con cada roce de la tela contra su piel, cada pulgada de él amorosamente enjabonada y enjuagada en silenciosa admiración.

Otra admiración silenciosa se alzó contra su trasero, un signo de aprecio sin expectativa, simplemente la orgullosa ofrenda de un Alfa completamente cautivado por el Omega que tocó. Y Will quedó cautivado por igual, el movimiento reflexivo de la carne cedió a una reconfortante cercanía cuando le devolvió el favor, lavando y enjuagando las millas de viaje del cuerpo de Renéb en un acto igualmente íntimo como cualquier actividad carnal.

Había mucho que decir, pero no hablaron, reacios a interrumpir la comodidad de estar juntos con la fea realidad. Pero el agua se enfrió, y el tiempo siguió avanzando, y Hannibal finalmente suspiró con reticencia, diciendo: "Por mucho que desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos así, me temo que tengo algunas cosas que atender antes de poder descansar. cabeza."

Apretó a Will en su pecho para enfatizar, inhalando el dulce y exuberante aroma de la piel de Will bajo los fuertes aromas de lavanda y manzanilla. Había una riqueza en su perfume familiar, dulce y caliente, lo suficientemente redondo y maduro para hundir sus dientes. Se encontró frotando sus pesados dientes sobre la marca de Will, sus manos ahuecando y alisando la tensa firmeza de su vientre sin siquiera querer hacerlo.

Will sonrió para sí, cubriendo las manos de Hannibal con las suyas y murmurando: "¿Deberíamos quedarnos un poco más, entonces?"

Hannibal ronroneó contra su garganta y retrocedió con un suspiro de reticencia, devuelto a la tarea por el amable recordatorio de Will. Se levantó de la bañera con la gracia de un bailarín y buscó las sábanas de baño, abriendo los brazos.

Will sonrió, permitiéndole a Hannibal sacarlo de la bañera, rosado y rosado de su baño. Su corazón tembló de nuevo cuando Hannibal comenzó a secarlo, tan amoroso y exigente en este acto como lo fue en todos los demás.

Hannibal simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Era una oportunidad única para prodigar cuidado y atención a su compañero y él había sido tan miserable sin él. Cada pequeña irritación, cada preocupación desgarradora, cada ansiedad y malestar que lo atormentaba se desvanecían como sombras en la presencia de su solemne y perfecto esposo. Era un regalo poder tocarlo de esta manera, darle incluso un poco de la ternura que le correspondía, y Hannibal aprovecharía ese regalo por el tiempo que Will lo permitiera.

Frotó los largos miembros secos de Will, siguiendo la sábana con besos suaves y bruscos aquí y allá, en sus hombros, en la suave nuca de su cuello, en los pequeños hoyuelos sobre su espalda redonda y firme, sobre la piel pinchada de sus rodillas, deteniéndose justo debajo de la delicada hendidura de su ombligo. Deslizó los pies largos y delgados de Will en sus pantuflas de baño y finalmente se levantó para envolver una sábana seca, atrayendo a Will hacia el húmedo círculo de sus brazos.

"Dioses, cómo te he echado de menos, Will", suspiró Hannibal, murmurando las palabras contra la garganta de Will, contra la marca que había puesto en el grácil cuello de Will. "Señor. Black estaba listo para excluirme de Chelsea House, era tan desagradable ".

"Usualmente eres desagradable", murmuró Will con una pequeña sonrisa, frotando su nariz contra la piel de Hannibal antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás. "Soy más tolerante que la mayoría".

Hannibal sonrió, sus afilados colmillos Alfa brillantes, peligrosos e impresionantes.

"Sí, ciertamente lo eres", estuvo de acuerdo, dándole a Will un apretón. "Y debo rogarte que seas más tolerante en los próximos días, Will, y evita que me molestes si puedes".

"¿Hay alguna instancia particular por la que temes que tenga que pedirte?" Preguntó Will, inocentemente, lo que puso a Hannibal en guardia.

"Solo mi deleite particular en tu método de resolver asuntos con violencia", admitió Hannibal. Miró hacia abajo a Will, con la satisfacción de Alpha rebosante en sus ojos color ámbar, sus brazos suaves pero firmes alrededor del cuerpo de Will. "Hay tanto que tengo que decirte, Will".

“Hay tanto que tengo que decir que ,” dijo Will, trabajando sus manos de debajo de la hoja de captar flancos desnudos de Aníbal, suavizando su piel con reconocimiento ausente. "Algunas de las cuales realmente no te van a gustar".

Hannibal frunció el ceño, la preocupación llenando su hermoso rostro, pero admitió con un toque de disgusto, "Tampoco lo harás, me temo. A veces, la verdad es la cosa más cruel y difícil de manejar con alguien que amas, ¿no es así? "

Will sonrió, se movió en la hoja de baño para cubrir la cara de Hannibal con ambas manos, sintiendo cada emoción aleteante a través de su vínculo y sabiendo cuán frágil era su marido en su honestidad. La verdad les dio el poder de herirse unos a otros, y la honestidad podría ser más mortal que cualquier espada en las manos equivocadas, ya que ambos sabían muy bien.

"Te amo, Will", dijo Hannibal, simple y directo, tan crudo y tierno ahora como lo había sido la primera vez, "Cuando todo está dicho y hecho, por favor recuerda cómo mi amor por ti me ha cambiado del hombre que yo era, y que no hay nada en este mundo que no haría por ti ".

"Nunca podría estar en duda de eso, Hannibal", dijo Will. Presionó un beso prolongado y tranquilizador en la boca de Hannibal y se inclinó para abrazarlo, suspirando de contento cuando Hannibal lo acunó cerca. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando lágrimas inesperadas brotaron detrás de sus párpados, impresionado por lo completo y perfectamente feliz que se sentía de estar una vez más en casa


	44. Chapter 44

Con la tibieza de su baño detrás de ellos, Hannibal regresó a su propia suite envuelto en una sábana de baño mientras Will fue a buscar algo que dijo que necesitaba. Seguía sintiendo un hormigueo por la feliz confirmación que había tenido lugar en la bañera, el suave pero insistente aroma y la cercanía que los había aliviado a ambos. La parte de sí mismo que había estado inquieta, inestable y profundamente infeliz durante su partida ahora estaba calmada y tranquila, tranquilizada por el aroma y el tacto de que su marido estaba cerca.

Oyó que se abría la puerta de la suite de Will y que el ruido de las garras hacía clic en las baldosas antes de que Winston entrara por la puerta abierta con un loco ataque, con la lengua colgando.

Hannibal se rió entre dientes, escapándose rápidamente a su camerino para ponerse la ropa interior y la bata antes de que el perro emocionado pudiera alcanzarlo.

"Te ha echado de menos", dijo Will cuando salió, de pie en la entrada todavía en su cálida bata de baño, con aspecto húmedo, delicioso y peligrosamente accesible.

"Puedo verlo", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo cuando Winston saltó para plantar ambas patas delanteras en su estómago, moviendo la cola. Miró furtivamente a Will y dijo: "Ciertamente, nunca me deja en la duda".

Will levantó las cejas, ambos desaprobando, y preguntó: "¿Te he dejado en la duda, Hannibal?"

"Nunca", dijo Hannibal, ampliando su sonrisa de dientes afilados. Le acarició las orejas a Winston y lo empujó hacia abajo, señalando al perro mientras se movía hacia su maleta. "Me disculpo por el estado en el que estaba; Estaba ansioso por volver contigo. Debo haberme visto aterrador ".

"No es que alguna vez lo recuerde", dijo Will, al pasar por la puerta. Había un leve rastro de tensión en él que le recordó a Hannibal que su marido nunca había venido aquí por su propia voluntad. Sin embargo, descubrió que el olor de Will se detenía en su cama y se llenó de una ridícula satisfacción al pensar que Will podría haber dormido allí en su ausencia.

"Aquí, entren, siéntense", dijo Hannibal, extendiendo la invitación a propósito, complacido cuando Will se relajó. Abrió su maleta y le quitó los paquetes al señor Buddish y le preguntó: "¿Estás helado?"

"No, mi bata es bastante cálida, gracias", dijo Will, moviéndose para tomar asiento en la pequeña área de recepción antes de que el fuego se apresurara mientras estaban en el baño. Vio a Hannibal abrir los paquetes, sus ojos azules brillantes y curiosos. "¿Has ido a ver al señor Buddish?"

"Sí, tan a menudo que su esposa estaba preparada para presentar cargos de infidelidad contra mí", murmuró Hannibal, clasificando las páginas rápidamente y reorganizándolas en la orden que él prefería.

"¿Ha habido noticias de Abigail?" Preguntó Will, divertido porque Hannibal estaba tan preocupado que tuvo que presionarlo para obtener información.

"¡Ah! Disculpe mi distracción, Will. Sí, se concedió la emancipación y se está procesando su cambio de nombre ", dijo Hannibal, sentándose al lado de Will con la pequeña mesa con patas giratorias entre ellos. "Hobbs fue capturado en Chesterton, estoy seguro de que las noticias llegaron hasta aquí. Espero que en el momento en que se deje caer sobre el cadalso, ella sea libre de comenzar una nueva vida ".

"¿Y estamos preparados para ayudarla?" Inquirió Will, escribiendo una nota para escribir a los Foster inmediatamente.

"El Lord Canciller y el Sr. Buddish están manejando su transición," contestó Hannibal, extendiendo la mano sobre la mesa para limpiar una gotita de agua de la mejilla de Will y alisar su húmedo rizo detrás de su adorable oreja. "Pedí que me contactaran antes de la ejecución. No siento que Abigail esté sola cuando su padre enfrenta las consecuencias justas ".

"No, no debería", dijo Will, dolida de pensar en Abigail en tal circunstancia. "Qué horrible incluso solo por escucharlo. Debe parecer tan irreal, como una pesadilla ".

"No por mucho más tiempo", insistió Hannibal. "Los Foster le han estado escribiendo directamente a través del Sr. Buddish y el Lord Canciller se ha interesado personalmente por su bienestar. Antes de que ninguno de nosotros se dé cuenta, ella será Abigail Foster y puede poner la totalidad de su vida antes de este punto detrás de ella, si así lo desea.

Will frunció el ceño, pensativo y serio como siempre lo hacía cuando su mente estaba abordando un problema que le preocupaba. Sus sombríos ojos azules buscaron los de Hannibal, líquido con tristeza cuando preguntó: "¿Crees que alguna vez la llevaremos aquí a Hartford?"

Hannibal hizo eco de su ceño fruncido, respirando profundamente mientras consideraba la pregunta.

"Es solo que seguramente le recordaremos algo que ella antes olvidaría", agregó Will, alisando un pliegue de su túnica sobre su rodilla, los dedos trazando el borde bordado. "Si ella se esfuerza por olvidar su pasado, ¿seremos olvidados también?"

"Existe el peligro de eso, sí", respondió Hannibal, después de haber pensado de manera similar. "Necesitará tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva vida, tiempo para conocer a los Foster ... pero su madre fue mi esposa, aunque sea brevemente, y Abigail nació en esta casa, si un acto tan violento puede considerarse un nacimiento. . Tengo toda la esperanza y la expectativa de que cuando esté lo suficientemente asentada como para que su curiosidad supere sus reservas, buscará saber más acerca de su madre y deseará una conexión más profunda con nosotros dos ".

"Eso espero", dijo Will, dándose unas palmaditas en el muslo para llamar la atención de Winston. Hundió ambas manos en el suave pelaje con olor a menta del perro y se frotó las orejas. "Me doy cuenta de que las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes para ella si no hubiéramos llegado, pero no me gusta que siempre estemos obsesionados por el espectro de Louise Hobbs y el horror de su muerte justo antes de los ojos de Abigail. Deseo tener la oportunidad de crear recuerdos mucho más agradables en circunstancias mucho más felices ".

"Lo haremos", dijo Hannibal, con la infalible confianza de Alpha. "Llevará algún tiempo, pero esos recuerdos aún pueden hacerse. Ten esperanza en ese potencial, Will ".

"La esperanza no es algo en lo que me destaque", le recordó Will, adornando a Hannibal con una sonrisa irónica y cariñosa. "Pero tiene la capacidad inusual de inspirarlo en mí, al igual que sin duda lo inspiró en cada Omega en el país con su declaración a la prensa".

Hannibal captó la mirada de soslayo de Will, una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

"Recibimos el periódico el mismo día, gracias al ferrocarril", le informó Will, disfrutando de su consternación. "Vi el artículo sobre el Consejo y nuevamente me acuerdo de que no eres nada si no increíblemente impresionante, Lord Clarges".

Hannibal sonrió, pesados colmillos Alfa desnudos en un destello destello. "Solo por la influencia de mi hermosa y peligrosa compañera, te lo aseguro".

Will ladeó la cabeza, con afecto brillando en sus ojos cuando dijo: "Oh, no puedo reclamar todo el mérito, Hannibal; pero aprecio el sentimiento ... y me doy cuenta de que estás tratando de ponerme en un estado de ánimo conciliatorio ".

"¿Está funcionando?", Preguntó Hannibal, esperanzado.

"Las comilonas en el baño no dolieron", susurró Will, señalando los papeles. "¿Confío en que este no es otro acuerdo de separación?"

"¡ Dioses no! Nunca eso, todo lo contrario, en realidad, "dijo Hannibal, deslizando los dedos sobre los papeles para suavizarlos. Sus nervios estaban muy apretados, completamente diferentes a él, pero la idea de herir a Will lo atormentó de nuevo y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no inquietarse.

Aclarándose la garganta, le entregó una pila de papeles a Will, declarando: "Hace un tiempo, hice que el Sr. Buddish revisara mis activos y enmendara mi voluntad de hacer provisiones para su cuidado. Las anotaciones en la parte inferior incluyen a usted en asuntos de herencia y la disposición de las fincas en mi nombre. Necesitaré que los firmes, por supuesto, cuando tengamos al abuelo despierto para presenciarlo.

Will tomó los papeles mientras hablaba, sus cejas se juntaron en un ceño fruncido, confundido mientras leía las anotaciones. Las disposiciones añadidas por el Sr. Buddish estaban fechadas días antes, con las iniciales de Hannibal añadidas y fechadas esa misma tarde.

"Los derechos son tales que no pude alterarlos, desafortunadamente se establecieron a perpetuidad", dijo Hannibal, entregándole a Will otra pila, "pero esto le otorga el interés y las ganancias de las haciendas y coloca mis bienes materiales a su nombre por igual". Pude abrir una cuenta para su uso en Capital, incluyéndolo en todas las líneas de crédito extendidas a mi nombre. Las cuentas serán escritas por el Sr. Buddish con mis propios ingresos ".

Los ojos de Will se agrandaron con cada línea que leía, confusión y conmoción evidente en su hermoso rostro. Levantó su mano de la cabeza de Winston para revisar los papeles, leyéndolos rápidamente pero con intención de discernimiento.

"Estas disposiciones aquí", dijo Hannibal, entregándole otra gavilla de papeles, su tono tranquilo y modesto, inseguro sobre cómo interpretar el continuo silencio de Will, "liquidar la mayor parte de mis dotaciones en el mayor de nuestros hijos varones, con asignaciones reservadas para cualquier otro niño que podamos tener. Hay suficiente para todos a menos que nos encontremos con varias docenas, lo que de ninguna manera tiene la intención de disuadirlo si lo desea para muchos. Confío en su sentido comercial, reclamaremos una fortuna aún más sustancial para cuando la necesiten ".

Will se tragó la estrechez de su garganta, consciente del nerviosismo y la aprensión apremiante que se filtraban en él desde su vínculo con Hannibal, aunque su esposo estaba intentando cuidadosamente controlarlo. Leyó cada línea cuidadosamente, dándole la gran consideración que le correspondía, respirando lenta y superficialmente para evitar estallar en lágrimas de alivio.

Porque tanto como ese apéndice lo había herido, aquí en sus manos estaba la prueba de que Hannibal no quería nada más que un futuro con él, bien provisto y firmemente establecido en la vida como su esposo, con su heredero e hijos listos para ser otorgados. los frutos de sus trabajos.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que quiso decir con ese apéndice, sin importar lo que alguien cruel hubiera esperado al revelarlo, Will había estado en lo cierto al declarar que carecía de significado. Esta era la verdad. Este era el hombre que lo amaba con una pasión tan reservada que Will casi se ahogó en su belleza.

"Debió llevar semanas reunir esta información", susurró, sin confiar lo suficiente en su voz como para hablar en voz demasiado alta. Sus brillantes ojos azules se movieron hacia su esposo, el Adendo una dolorosa presión en el bolsillo de su bata, una espina aún esperando para pincharlos a ambos cuando fue quitada. "¿Qué provocó este súbito interés en modificar tu voluntad?"

"No es repentino", dijo Hannibal, todavía incómodo, pero ofreciéndole a Will una sonrisa torcida. "Poco después de la Mascarada hice que el Sr. Buddish comenzara a contar mis bienes; pudimos finalizar todo esta mañana, afortunadamente. Es natural, ¿no es cierto, que un marido desee mantener a su cónyuge?

"Entiendo que quieres que me proporcionen, y eres demasiado generoso en cada cargo", dijo Will, sondeando suavemente, "pero ¿había alguna otra razón? ¿Tienes alguna preocupación de la que debería saber?

Hannibal apartó la mirada de él, su perfil tan perfecto parecía tallado en mármol, la cara lisa de la deidad que no debería preocuparse por los temores mortales, pero que estaba plagada de ellos. Plagado por los remordimientos del tiempo perdido y las heridas entregadas y las vidas resbalando entre sus manos en el campo de batalla, por las noticias del frente de los necesitados y un sentido de justicia justamente ofendido.

"Soldados dirigiéndose al sur", susurró Will, recordando cómo los habían visto marchar en la distancia y la promesa que Hannibal no había hecho deliberadamente.

"Will", dijo Hannibal, su nombre lleno de emoción mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Por favor-"

"La guerra", dijo Will, y Hannibal se estremeció, como si hablar de alguna manera lo hiciera realidad. "Verlos marchar hacia el sur te preocupaba, ¿no? ¿Temías que la guerra te reclamara de algún modo y querías que yo estuviera legalmente establecido antes de que lo hiciera en caso de que no volvieras?

"Sí", dijo Hannibal, esforzándose por calmarse, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que sus emociones se tradujeran en Will a través de su vínculo.

"No pueden devolverte la llamada, Hannibal", dijo Will, deteniéndose por un momento antes de preguntar con incertidumbre, " ¿ verdad?"

"Fui el médico jefe, Will", dijo, optando por la brutal honestidad que su compañero esperaba de él. "Si el abuelo no hubiera comprado mi comisión y hubiera dispuesto que un médico capacitado ocupe mi lugar, hay muchas posibilidades de que nunca me hubiera ido del frente. Un médico tiene mucho más valor para el gobierno que el heredero de un duque ".

Se asentó como una telaraña sobre el corazón de Will, tenues y enervantes mechones de miedo y pavor flotando en zarcillos a su alrededor, invisibles pero inevitables.

"¿Ha cambiado algo?", Preguntó él, con el corazón acelerado solo por la quietud que caía sobre su esposo, solo por el monumental esfuerzo que estaba poniendo para amortiguar el vínculo. "Hannibal, ¿algo ha cambiado?"

"Lord Rathmore me recordó que está dotado de la capacidad de enviarme de vuelta al frente", dijo Hannibal, tranquilo y racional, y retirándose a la reserva. "Había ido a discutir el tema de la denegación de nuestra solicitud de transporte y discutimos al respecto ... y con respecto a nuestras consultas sobre sus negocios. Dijo que podría tener un amplio espacio para los envíos si estuviera en servicio activo una vez más ".

"Encontraremos otra manera", insistió Will, con el estómago caído y un vacío de terror en su alma. "Hannibal, por favor prométeme que no harás nada precipitado".

"No haré nada precipitado", prometió Hannibal, dolido. "Pero tendremos que ser más circunspectos en nuestras investigaciones sobre el esposo de su hermana si no queremos que se me ordene de repente regresar al frente".

"Seguramente, si el Abuelo redacta una declaración oficial nombrándote como su heredero, Timothy no hará tal cosa". Él no es un hombre valiente. Su propio miedo a las consecuencias lo mantendrá alejado de una decisión que sin duda lo arruinaría ", dijo Will, apenas capaz de forzar las palabras más allá de la tensión en la garganta e incapaz de confiar en la impresión que había recibido de Timoteo para decirle a la toda la verdad de él.

"Uno solo puede esperar", suspiró Hannibal, componiéndose él mismo. "De todos modos, quería asegurarme de que te atendieran con comodidad si algo me sucediera. Ninguno de nosotros prometió un mañana ".

La profundidad del amor que sentía por Hannibal golpeó a Will como un martillo en metal fundido y brillante, transformando la vasija de su corazón en algo mucho más hermoso de lo que había sido antes. Pensó en perder a Hannibal en el frente de batalla y apretó los dientes contra el profundo terror que inspiraba, su aterradora imaginación lo adornaba con una visión del futuro que estaba sombríamente vacía, privado del hombre que tanto significaba para él.

"No, ciertamente no lo somos", susurró Will, mirando los papeles en sus manos y parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas. "Pero te aseguraste que cualquier mañana que tuviera sin ti no sufriría por falta de consuelo. Hannibal, esto es demasiado ...

"No es suficiente por mucho", dijo Hannibal, carraspeando en anticipación de explicar el próximo documento que estaba listo para entregar. "Pero se te reconoce como mi esposo y puedes vivir independientemente como tal, si decides hacerlo".

Will frunció el ceño, recordó la decisión que aún tenía de oficializar a su marido, la que podía separarlos, la elección que siempre tenía la libertad de hacer cuando le conviniera.

"Y me temo que tengo una confesión que podría influir en ti", murmuró Hannibal, su voz se convirtió en un ronroneo más sentido que oído, las palabras acompañadas de una punzada de ansiedad que Hannibal simplemente no pudo evitar. Esto hizo que Will tomara conciencia de su marido, su mente catalogó la postura tensa de Hannibal, las líneas apretadas alrededor de su boca, el conjunto de sus ojos dorados mientras sostenía un documento en el pequeño espacio que los separaba.

Por un momento, Will estuvo seguro de que Hannibal le estaba entregando el Apéndice, el original que había sido presentado al señor Buddish. Lo tomó a regañadientes, preparándose para escuchar la explicación que Hannibal pudiera dar, preguntándose si todo lo que había sucedido antes tenía la intención de consolarlo por la pérdida que habían orquestado, una compensación por lo que iba a ocurrir si soportara a Hannibal como un hijo.

Pero no fue eso en absoluto.

"Le pedí al Sr. Buddish que redactara el papeleo y le nombré propietario único y legal de Hartford House, así como de la herencia. Como sabrá, el acuerdo que el abuelo elaboró le proporcionó la propiedad hasta que tenga un hijo alfa ", dijo Hannibal, observando preocupado a Will en busca de signos de malestar o inquietud. "Como señaló el Sr. Buddish, no tengo ninguna opinión legal sobre Hartford en su disposición actual, pero creó un contrato en mi nombre declarando que le cedo cualquier reclamo".

Will tembló, sus grandes e incrédulos ojos se fijaron en el papel sin verlo, y su mente se apoderó del hecho de que Aníbal había anulado efectivamente el apéndice, voluntaria, deliberadamente, con insistencia. Sin saber que Will lo sabía, había tomado medidas para despojarlo legalmente de significado, volverse inerte a los ojos de la ley para colocar a Will una vez más irrefutablemente como el Maestro de la casa.

"En el caso de que tengas un hijo alfa y el control de la casa me revierte, este documento efectivamente entrega mi reclamo a tu favor, reincorporando a ti como el propietario legal por el resto de tu vida", dijo Hannibal, cada vez más ansioso cuanto más tiempo Will estaba en silencio. Hubo una súplica en su ronca y profunda voz cuando insistió, "No necesitas preocuparte por tu lugar aquí en Hartford, Will. Este documento asegura que nunca será quitado de ti bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni por mí, ni por siempre ".

Las palabras nadaron ante los ojos de Will, moviéndose en la página hasta el punto de que tenía que cerrarlos y tomar una respiración profunda. Aparecieron en la parte posterior de sus párpados, línea por línea en perfecto recuerdo, poniendo a Hartford House únicamente en sus manos para ser entregado a su muerte a una persona de su elección.

"¿Por qué harías esto?", Susurró, con los ojos aún cerrados, el papel temblando en su mano temblorosa. "Hannibal ... ¿por qué le preguntas al señor Buddish que elabore algo así?"

Hannibal había pasado todo el viaje a casa tratando de encontrar razones, con una explicación que reflejara sus intenciones. Sin embargo, el encanto y la elocuencia del que tanto se enorgullecía, tan sencillo con los demás en su círculo social, parecían fallarle en todo momento con Will, dejando solo una verdad incómoda y dolorosas consecuencias.

Siempre consecuencias.

"Cuando volví a Hartford por primera vez después de la carta que me enviaste", dijo, mirando los ojos de Will moverse inquieto detrás de sus párpados cerrados como si buscara algo, "fue para encontrar que el abuelo había creado un apéndice al anterior acuerdo que él había trazado, el que puso a Hartford en su poder ".

Will respiró temblorosamente, concentrándose en las palabras de Hannibal, en la ira y auto recriminación que podía rastrear a través de las fibras de su vínculo.

"El Addendum declaró que con el nacimiento de cualquier niño vivo nuestro, Hartford volvería a mí mismo, y él haría los arreglos para una separación si así lo quisiera, dejándolo solo la duración de su vida para permanecer en Hartford", admitió Hannibal. , vergüenza oscureciendo sus altas mejillas. "Después de lo cual, solo se te permitiría vivir aquí por mi tolerancia".

Winston gimió, inquieto por la tensión que sentía en ambos, sus ojos oscuros moviéndose de Will a Hannibal. Asomó su nariz bajo la mano laxa de Will, tratando de engatusarlo, y Will comenzó a acariciarlo, aprovechando la comodidad que le ofrecía.

"Lo firmé sin dudarlo, por supuesto", susurró Hannibal, cada vez más infeliz, entumecido de terror por solo admitirlo por fin. "Empecé a intentar cortejarte, como pude hacerlo en ese estado, pero mis intenciones de despojarte de Hartford cambiaron muy rápido cuando comencé a conocerte de verdad, Will. Por favor, debes creerme ...

"¿Lo firmaste cuando regresaste?" Preguntó Will, su mente captando ese detalle. El Addendum a su cuidado se firmó el día después de su caída, el día en que dejaron Hartford, no hace tanto tiempo como el primer día que Hannibal había regresado después de seis años de ausencia.

"Sí, el mismo día", dijo Hannibal, haciendo una pausa por un momento. Cuando Will no dijo nada más, agregó: "Esa mañana en la calle, cuando me cortaron con su cosecha, el día en que finalmente comenzamos a ser honestos, bajé y le pedí al abuelo que destruyera el apéndice".

Will negó con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos, su confusión tangible para saborear.

"Me dijo que sería bastante simple destruir el original, pero que la copia aún no había sido devuelta. Esa copia no ha sido contada ", dijo Hannibal, sosteniendo su mirada, sus ojos color ámbar firmes e implorantes," y decidí tener documentación legal creada para refutarla en caso de que reapareciera. Pero sentí que debía contarte su existencia, Will. Quiero ser honesto contigo en todas las cosas, incluso cuando la verdad tiene la posibilidad de consecuencias terribles ".

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste hasta ahora, Hannibal?" Preguntó Will, con los ojos llenos de reproche pero sin mostrar ningún rastro de rechazo. "Si realmente lo firmaste hace mucho tiempo y deseas que se destruya, ¿por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo?"

Hannibal se humedeció el labio inferior, en silencio por un largo momento, hablando con cuidado porque el resultado era muy querido para él.

"Al principio, esperaba que se destruyera sin que tú lo supieras", admitió, con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios. "Cobarde que era, esperaba esconderte de ti y ahorrarnos la desilusión de saber de lo que soy capaz. Y luego ... luego me enamoré tanto de ti que lo olvidé por completo. Tuve muchas oportunidades para decirte, Will, lo sé. Créame, lo sé. Quería que todo lo demás estuviera en su lugar asegurando su posición y su fortuna antes de hablar de ello, por lo que podría estar seguro de mis intenciones y no sentirse amenazado por algo que ya no tiene peso ".

Sus ojos color ámbar se agudizaron, sosteniendo los de Will.

"Guardé mi lengua por miedo a hacerte daño", dijo, forzado, "por miedo a alejarte de mí, pero no quiero más secretos entre nosotros, Will. No quiero despertarme un día para encontrar que me has dejado porque se ha encontrado ese maldito Addendum ".

" Ha sido encontrado", dijo Will, mirando los ojos de Hannibal ampliarse en sorpresa. " Lo encontré, Hannibal. Tengo la copia ".

Hannibal negó con la cabeza, abriendo la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Will le dijo: "Me lo dejó en mi escritorio en mi habitación ayer".

"¿ Dejó para ti?", Repitió Hannibal, con el pánico llenando sus ojos de pensar que alguien con tan malas intenciones tenía acceso a la suite de Will.

"Hemos tenido docenas de nuevas caras entrando a la casa para la reunión del abuelo y con todo en tal caos, hubiera sido muy simple para alguien entrar aquí sin ser detectado", dijo Will, tratando de creer en su propia lógica y no ser víctima a sus propios miedos en ese sentido. "Alguien que muy querido deseaba que me lastimara al encontrarlo".

Hannibal se estremeció, mirando a Winston, mirando a cualquier parte menos a la cara tranquila e inmóvil de Will. Recordó esa expresión demasiado bien desde los primeros días de su regreso, el exterior liso que lo excluía en todos los aspectos.

Y temía que lo cerraran de nuevo, solo que esta vez cuando la puerta se cerrara se cerraría para siempre.

"Will, sé cómo debe haberte lastimado-"

" Me enfureció , Hannibal", dijo Will, reflexionando sobre lo perturbado que había estado en las horas posteriores a su descubrimiento. "Me enfureció , no solo porque los dos tramaron a mis espaldas sin preocuparse por mi bienestar, sino porque lo firmaron la mañana en que nos fuimos a Marsham Heath".

Fue el turno de Hannibal para la confusión, absoluto desconcierto tirando de su boca en un ceño fruncido y apretando los ojos.

"No pude evitar pensar que seguramente habías tratado de manejar el problema a tu favor", presionó Will. "Que tu repentina bondad y consideración fueron simplemente el resultado de tu deseo de recuperar Hartford House, a pesar de saber muy bien que era todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, ¿insiste en que lo haya firmado mucho antes de ese momento?

"Will, ese apéndice fue firmado a mi regreso, te lo juro", le dijo Hannibal, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Quizás hubo alguna confusión con la copia, pero, ¿puedo verla?"

Will metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata, deslizándola hacia adelante y admitiendo: "Era mi intención interrogarte sobre ello, Hannibal. Lo guardé encerrado en mi caja de joyas para protegerlo, ya que las cosas parecen tener el hábito de deambular ".

Hannibal se lo quitó, confundido cuando vio que realmente era la copia faltante, pero con una fecha muy diferente al original.

"Lo prometo, la fecha en este documento es falsa", dijo, dejando caer sus manos en su regazo, papel y todo, para que no traicionen sus nervios temblando. "Puedes preguntarle al abuelo y él te dirá lo mismo, o al señor Buddish, ya que discutí esto con él en detalle cuando obtuve mis bienes".

Will lo estudió, la seria consternación de Hannibal le ofreció otra capa de alivio a su certeza de que él tenía el derecho de las cosas, tal como le había dicho a Mina.

"No te mentiría", susurró Hannibal. "No puedo mentirte".

"Sé que no lo harías", murmuró Will, quitándole el papel otra vez. "Quizás fue simplemente un error, pero me lo dejaron tal como estaba ..."

"Alguien pretendía que lo vieras y supones que todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros era mi gran designio para privarte del derecho a voto", dijo Hannibal, herido, empalideciendo con cólera y dolor. "Ni tampoco te culpo por creer eso".

Will dobló el papel cuidadosamente y lo puso junto con los otros que Hannibal le había dado, colocando su mano sobre la pila en su regazo.

"No lo creía," admitió, dándole a Winston otro masaje en la cabeza. "Incluso cuando lo vi por primera vez, lo rechacé". Me dolió, y comprensiblemente, que ustedes dos alguna vez tratarían de causarme tal daño de una manera tan solapada, pero si lo firmaron el día de su regreso, eso deja las cosas un poco más claras ".

"¿Lo hace?" Preguntó Hannibal, las palabras una ronca aspereza.

"Hay un mundo de diferencia entre el hombre que solía ser mi esposo y el hombre que es mi esposo", dijo Will, una simple declaración que hizo estremecer la esperanza en el corazón de Hannibal como una espina, amenazando con sangrarlo con dolor debería ser eliminado "El abuelo sin duda sintió que era la única opción que tenía para un heredero de Lecter y viste la oportunidad de reclamar tu primogenitura a alguien que creías que te había robado. Desde el frío punto de vista de la lógica, esas acciones parecen razonables, aunque crueles ".

El vívido sonrojo en las mejillas de Hannibal decía mucho sobre sus sentimientos sobre el tema, y solo se intensificó cuando Will dijo: "Si solo hubieras preguntado, te lo habría devuelto, Hannibal. Incluso si nunca nos hubiéramos reconciliado, mi intención era que Hartford perteneciera a un Lecter apropiado ".

“Es no pertenecen a una Lecter adecuado”, dijo Aníbal, reuniendo a sí mismo a pesar de su vergüenza. "Te pertenece a ti , Will, y ahora siempre lo hará".

Will dejó escapar un aliento suave que era pesado con el aroma Alfa de Hannibal, agudizado por su agitación y malestar. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, tocando los papeles con las yemas de los dedos antes de decir: "Tenemos que llevar todo esto al abuelo y alterarlo, Hannibal. Tengo entendido que deseaba asegurarse de que nunca dudaría de sus sentimientos cuando me habló de la Adenda, pero nunca me gustaría tomar el control de Hartford House en tales circunstancias ".

"Esa no es la razón por la que lo hice, Will", dijo Hannibal, desafiando su inquebrantable mirada una vez más. "Quiero que tengas a Hartford porque quiero que este sea tu hogar, nuestro hogar juntos, y no quiero que sientas que en cualquier momento estarás a la deriva en el mundo sin un ancla".

"Nunca estoy a la deriva en el mundo", le dijo en silencio, su sonrisa pequeña y amable. "Te tengo a ti , Hannibal. Nuestro hogar es el uno para el otro, y si todo lo demás que ha pasado entre nosotros no fue suficiente para enviarme el equipaje, una documentación extraviada difícilmente logrará hacerlo, aunque algún conspirador va a estar enormemente decepcionado con esa decisión. , Estoy seguro."

"Será..."

"Mi hermana vio esto, ya sabes", dijo Will, conteniendo una risa suave que era más infeliz que nada. "Ella fue muy persuasiva en sus argumentos de que intentabas causarme un daño profundo con tal cosa ... y me sorprendí a mí misma al defenderte".

Hannibal contuvo el aliento, sus ojos ambarinos brillando con esperanza que dolían en el pecho de Will, tan palpables como los latidos del corazón que golpeaban el ritmo de su nombre.

"Le dije que era cruel", dijo Will, jugueteando con la esquina, con las orejas pegadas por haber sido metido apresuradamente en su bolsillo, "pero en última instancia sin sentido".

"No tiene sentido", dijo Hannibal, ronco y bajo. "No tuvo sentido el momento en que me arrojaste un pez a la cara y me hiciste comer mi propio orgullo".

" Literalmente " , susurró Will, una sonrisa mostrando sus modestos colmillos omeganos, pequeños pero afilados y hermosos contra la plenitud de su boca. Él ladeó la cabeza, reflexionando, "Podría estar enfadado contigo sobre esto, Hannibal".

"Pero nunca se cruzan", dijo Hannibal, su propia sonrisa vacilante. "Solo pensativo".

"Y he pensado bastante sobre esto" suspiró Will, dejando los papeles a un lado. "La propiedad eventual de Hartford House ha causado una gran cantidad de conflictos y nos ha costado a ambos más tranquilidad de la que legítimamente deberíamos estar dispuestos a desprendernos. Cuando todo está dicho y hecho, Hartford House es solo un lugar; es hermoso y amado, pero durará mucho después de que tú y yo hayamos sido casi olvidados en este mundo. Nuestro agarre y agarre no hace diferencia en el gran esquema de las cosas ".

"Ya sea que seamos recordados o no, si hace la diferencia o no, es importante para mí que no te quite nada, Will", dijo Hannibal, levantando el mentón solo una fracción, una sombra de su orgullo Alfa elevándose al delantero. "Haría cambiar el arreglo original del abuelo para mantenerlo bajo tu control. Maldigo el día que firmé ese apéndice y rechacé todo lo que representa: te ofrecería el mundo en sí mismo si fuera mio darte, Will. Hartford House es lo suficientemente pequeña como para salvar la herida que te he traicionado ".

Will liberó la cabeza de Winston de su rodilla y se puso de pie, una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios carnosos. Se deslizó entre las piernas extendidas de Hannibal y se dejó caer sobre un muslo con una cuerda, inclinándose para rodear con sus brazos los hombros de Hannibal. Lo atrajo hacia sí, cerró los ojos cuando Aníbal hundió la nariz en la garganta, en la unión del cuello y el hombro donde la bata se curvaba sobre su suave carne.

"Estoy muy decepcionado de que hayas firmado ese apéndice", susurró, abrazándolo y alisándolo. "Estoy aún más decepcionado con el Abuelo por semejante engaño. Tan claro como puedo entender lo que los condujo a ambos, todavía estoy muy enojado por eso ".

Hannibal no dijo nada. Se acercó más a Will, agarrándolo con fuerza, su aliento en breves pulsos mientras sostenía a su compañero.

“Voy a estar bien y enojado por él durante un tiempo, sospecho,” Will admitido, acariciando su nuca, la piel de gallina de elevación en su piel como cálido aliento de Aníbal se derramaron sobre su garganta. "Para mí, de alguna manera es un lujo, que se me permita enojarme".

Hannibal tiró de la cálida y acogedora fragancia de Will en sus pulmones, llenándose con el único perfume que prefería: el aroma cálido y febril del Omega que sostenía su corazón en manos perfectas y cautelosas.

"Te prometo que no me quejaré cuando me molestes", susurró, levantando la cabeza para acariciar la delicada oreja de Will. "Incluso te llevaré a pescar una trucha adecuadamente pesada".

Will se rió suavemente, cayendo sobre él con los brazos alrededor de su esposo.

"Aunque estoy enojado, me alivia oír la verdad. Nunca dudes en decirme la verdad, Hannibal, "susurró, temblando cuando Hannibal rozó un beso sobre el caparazón de su oreja, un cosquilleo de suaves labios sobre su sensible piel. "Entonces, ¿hay algo más que necesites decirme?"

"No", dijo Hannibal, la palabra un ronroneo ronroneante en su oído.

Al encontrarse rápidamente distraído de su propósito por un toque tan inocente, Will retrocedió y sostuvo la mirada dorada de Hannibal.

"¿Nada?", Preguntó, ahuecando su mandíbula, sus dedos pálidos contra la piel leonada de Hannibal. "Estoy descubriendo que tu generosidad me ha inspirado, Hannibal, ahora es el momento de admitir cualquier cosa más que me estés ocultando".

"Solo mi ardiente deseo de estar cerca de ti, habiéndote echado tanto de menos estos últimos días." Hannibal parpadeó, como un gato y lento, las comisuras de sus labios se enroscaron en un humor débil, incluso cuando el vínculo comenzó a asentarse en un resplandor brillante y hermoso. "¿Me puedes perdonar, Will?"

Will frunció la boca, pero sus dedos fueron suaves cuando acarició la mejilla de Hannibal, trazando la cicatriz que le había dejado su cosecha, sopesando la petición en su formidable mente.

Las manos de Hannibal subieron por su espina dorsal y volvieron a bajar en una suave caricia y giró la cabeza para presionar un beso en la muñeca de Will.

"Por favor, perdóname, Will", susurró. La súplica silenciosa y sincera atrapó la cinta roja de sus vidas entrelazadas y la siguió, remontándose a la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron frente a Hartford House hasta el momento en que se encontraron. Se hizo eco como un susurro en un pozo , ganando fuerza e ímpetu a medida que viajaba hacia atrás, tocando cada daño y cada circunstancia que los había separado. "No puedo decir que lo merezco, solo puedo rogarte que lo consideres".

Soltó un pequeño suspiro, todavía acariciando la mejilla de Hannibal, cálido y pesado en su regazo y sonriendo muy levemente. Presionó su frente contra la nariz de Hannibal, nariz a nariz.

"Rezo para que algún día", dijo Hannibal, una suave exhalación sobre los labios de Will, "mi amor llene las grietas de todo el dolor que te he causado y encontrarás en tu corazón que me perdone, aunque sea solo un poco "

"Dudo que me hubiera molestado en defenderte a mi hermana si no te hubiera perdonado ya", murmuró Will, su voz apenas audible por la oleada de sangre en los oídos de Hannibal. Una sonrisa provocó sus labios carnosos para separarse de sus dientes nacarados, irónicos y suaves, "Solo un poco ..."

El vínculo surgió con alegría, prueba desenfrenada e incuestionable del sincero amor de Hannibal por él.

"Sería grosero de mi parte negarte", le dijo Will, cerrando los ojos con una risa suave mientras su esposo adornaba la punta de su nariz respingona con otro suave beso, fugaz y dulce. "Especialmente cuando dije que sería generoso".

“Usted es generoso”, dijo Aníbal, exprimiendo se cerrará para él en otro abrazo, hundiendo la nariz en húmedos rizos, fragantes de Will, casi vencido por lo caro que amaba a su marido. "He prometido hacerte feliz, Will, y cumpliré mi promesa".

Volvió a acariciar la nariz de Will, moviéndose para besarlo, pero deteniéndose para susurrar: "¿Puedo?"

"No", dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero antes de que la sonrisa de Hannibal pudiera fallar, ronroneó, "es mi turno", mientras atrapaba la boca de su marido en un beso hambriento.

Tenía un sabor dulzón y de bienvenida y de más perdón, tal vez, de lo que pretendía. Sabía a calor, ferocidad y espíritu inextinguible, la esencia indefinible que era la casa de Hannibal.

Podía vivir toda la vida en uno de los tiernos besos de Will, pasar una eternidad en las firmes manos de su esposo, abierto y ceder y ansioso por darle todo lo que quisiera. La mano de Will se posó en su pecho y se posó sobre su corazón tronante como atraído allí, suave, caliente y flexible contra él.

El beso se profundizó con el golpeteo de Will, lo suficientemente agudo como para picar, el dolor amamantado y se liberó con la punta húmeda de su lengua acalorada. Hannibal ronroneó, inclinando su cabeza para abundar en los labios de Will con besos, sumergiendo su lengua en el pozo de la boca de Will para encontrar y burlarse del suyo.

William sintió un intenso deseo de besar a Will, que el peso de su glorioso cuerpo se calentara lentamente en sus brazos. Era una agonía que Hannibal sufriría gustosamente, un castigo por los pecados que estaba ansioso por expiar, hambriento por el látigo de la lengua de Will y el peligroso mordisco de sus afilados dientes.

"Te amo", susurró una y otra vez, gimiendo en su boca, respirándola contra sus labios, una declaración de devoción sin sentido arrancada de él con cada roce de la boca de Will sobre la de él. "Te amo."

Bailaba en la punta de la lengua de Will, la compulsión de devolver esas palabras a él era casi demasiado difícil de resistir. Las dijo en su lugar con su corazón, con la ternura de su toque mientras acariciaba la mandíbula y la garganta de Hannibal, con el afecto suave en sus besos y los suaves sonidos de aprobación que seguían a cada ronroneo urgente que pronunciaba su marido.

Fueron lentos en separarse, arrastrados por caricias y suspiros para perderse el uno en el otro otra vez hasta que finalmente se quedaron quietos, envueltos en los brazos del otro y ajenos a todo lo demás.

"¿Sigues sintiéndote generoso?" Susurró Will, retrocediendo y temblando cuando Hannibal volvió a perfumar su garganta, murmurando contra las cuerdas del cuello de Will.

" Totalmente así", confirmó Hannibal, su sonrisa fácil y relajada.

"Entonces, hazme un favor", sugirió Will, echando un vistazo a la pila de papeles sobre la mesa al lado de ellos. "Enciérralos hasta la mañana y haz que te acompañe cuando hables con el abuelo. Quiero dar mis propias garantías de que su legado está en buenas manos ".

"Como eres mi marido", dijo Hannibal, dándole a Will otro apretón de aprecio. "Haré lo que dices. Mi caja fuerte debería servir lo suficientemente bien por ahora ".

Alcanzó la pila de papeles, pero Will lo detuvo, un brillo extraño y cauteloso en sus danzarines ojos azules.

"Hay espacio en mi joyero para todo", dijo, deslizando los papeles en una pila ordenada. "Puedes encerrarlo por mí y puedo bajarlo por la mañana".

"Parece un lugar extraño para guardar la documentación", dijo Hannibal, tratando de alcanzarla de nuevo. "Te tendré que conseguir una caja fuerte para que guardes tus documentos importantes. ¿No prefieres que lo guarde en mi cuenta?"

"No", dijo Will, trabajando duro para reprimir su sonrisa. "Insisto en que vaya a mi joyero. Está justo dentro de mi camerino. ¿Me lo guardarías?

En cuanto a las solicitudes, era una pregunta extraña, pero ciertamente nada de lo que Hannibal rechazaría a su marido. Simplemente se llevó la mano de Will a sus labios y la besó, diciéndole: "Por supuesto que lo haré".

Le ganó un beso, breve y ligero en la proa de sus labios antes de que Will se deslizara fuera de su regazo con gracia felina. Había esperado engatusar a Will para que se quedara allí con él, esperaba poder tenerlo durante toda la noche, pero no deseaba presionar su suerte y decidió dejar que Will tomara la decisión sin su interferencia.

"Vamos, Winston", dijo Will, dándose unas palmaditas en el muslo para llevar al ansioso perro a su lado cuando Hannibal se levantó, con los documentos en la mano. Hannibal gentilmente gesticuló a Will antes que él y se dirigió hacia su suite, con una alegre sonrisa de anticipación en sus labios.

"¿No dijiste que tenías algo que decirme, Will?" Preguntó Hannibal, enfocándose con dificultad, atraído una y otra vez por la rica nota del olor de Will que parecía más fuerte, tal vez madurando a medida que los persistentes efectos de sus supresores se desvanecían.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Will mientras salían a su suite, su adormecido deleite se desvaneció solo un poco cuando su pareja se alejó de él hacia su mesita de noche. Winston trotó hacia su cesta y se dejó caer, sus ojos marrones se movieron entre sus dos personas, alerta por si alguno de ellos decidía desaparecer una vez más.

"Lo hago", dijo Will, respirando con fuerza. Sacó la pequeña llave de plata de su joyero de su mesita de noche y se acercó a él, ofreciéndola. "Pero creo que deberías olvidarlos primero".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Hannibal, mojándose el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua y saboreando Will, débil pero sabroso. Se alegró cuando Will le sonrió y comenzó a inclinarse hacia su cama, sin darle ninguna indicación de que lo enviarían lejos. "Supongo que debería".

Le fue muy difícil apartarse de la vista de su compañero en su bata de baño y sus zapatillas doblando sus sábanas rápidamente. Simplista como era, su corazón se hinchó de alegría solo al ver a Will tan a gusto y sin protección, haciendo su habitual rutina nocturna con gracia sin esfuerzo.

Se guardó la llave en el bolsillo, sin embargo, y tomó una lámpara para iluminar su camino, metiendo los papeles debajo de sus brazos para abrir la puerta del vestidor.

Colocó la lámpara en su soporte y encendió la llama, solo para enfrentarse al renovado espacio lleno casi hasta reventar con la ropa y los artículos que había ordenado a Will, y de repente se dio cuenta de por qué su marido había estado tan ansioso por maniobrarlo. aquí.

Le debía costar caro, y él lo sabía muy bien.

"Será-"

Se giró en la entrada, su explicación cortada por la almohada arrojada a su rostro. Cayó al suelo por la melodía de su balbuceo, solo para ser seguido inmediatamente por una manta de solapa enrollada, que se enganchó en su cabeza y momentáneamente lo cegó.

Se quitó la manta con un bufido indignado, encontrándose cara a cara con la sonrisa divertida y sardónica de su marido y sus risueños ojos azules.

"Al menos no era una mesa de marquetería", dijo Will, completamente entretenido por la expresión en el rostro de Hannibal. "Y créanme, cuando vi por primera vez todo lo que llevaban dentro, ciertamente se me ocurrió que le debían un coshing".

"Esperaba que lo fuera", admitió Hannibal, y notó cómo las manos de Will caían sobre la corbata de su bata, deshaciendo lentamente el nudo. "Disfruto tu capacidad de violencia".

"¿No es así?" Murmuró Will, la faja desabrochada cayendo a los costados y la bata abierta. "Pero me siento generoso, así que pensé que tal vez podría atormentarte con mis rodillas".

La bata se deslizó, cayendo por la curva de su hombro de marfil antes de deslizarse a lo largo de su brazo, aferrándose a su piel de tal manera que Hannibal lo envidió.

Y ni siquiera se sintió ridículo al hacerlo.

"Deberías guardar esos papeles", le recordó Will, un giro hábil deslizando la bata del otro hombro para balancear el pesado material forrado frente a él, balanceándose en la mitad de su cuerpo en un toque de su dulce perfume Omegan.

"Debería". Hannibal era vagamente consciente de hablar, pero no pudo recordar lo que estaba diciendo hasta que la bata se le incrustó en la cabeza, los suaves pliegues que cubrían su rostro en un aroma celestial que quería enterrar él mismo en.

Para cuando lo soltó, Will se deslizaba en su cama, desnudo, flexible y sin aliento. Palmeó el espacio vacío junto a él y dijo: "Vuelve rápido, Hannibal, o de lo contrario me puedo quedar dormido antes de descubrir si realmente puedo estrangular a un hombre con mis muslos".

Hannibal Lecter, marqués de Clarges, héroe de guerra y médico veterano, nunca se había movido más rápido en toda su vida de lo que lo hizo en ese momento.

Y nunca había sido tan deliciosamente recompensado por su prisa.

En el silencio espeso que caía sobre Hartford House en la oscuridad de la noche, Will flotaba en un lugar placentero y pacífico de casi sueño, medio sofocado por el gran cuerpo Alpha de Hannibal junto a él y amando cada momento. Deslizó sus manos por el cabello crujiente en el pecho de Hannibal y le preguntó: "¿Estás durmiendo?"

"Casi", murmuró Hannibal con un estiramiento, sus dedos de los pies buscando el pie de la cama mientras suspiraba de contento. "Sin duda dormiré mejor esta noche a tu lado".

"Eso espero", dijo Will, frotando el hombro de Hannibal cuando rodó contra él, presionando a Will contra la ropa de cama.

Hannibal emitió un ronroneo suave y retumbante que se apagó, y se convirtió en una queja somnolienta cuando se dio cuenta de la ligera tensión de Will.

"¿Te preocupa algo, Will?", Le preguntó, luchando contra la tentación del sueño para acariciar el lado delgado de su pequeño compañero, encontrando los lugares donde sus cicatrices se arrastraban hasta sus flancos, suaves pero pronunciados.

"Estoy nervioso por la reunión del abuelo", dijo Will, frunciendo el ceño en la oscuridad. Acarició la garganta de su esposo, consolándose con su fuerza. "No estoy seguro de estar listo para ver a mi padre otra vez. No sé si alguna vez estaré listo para volver a verlo, especialmente sabiendo que él es parte de ese horrible Consejo ".

"Desearía haber estado presente en esa reunión", dijo Hannibal, un gruñido desatado con sus palabras. "Aunque tal vez es afortunado de que no lo fue. Realmente podría haber perdido los estribos ".

"Me alegro de que no haya sucedido", dijo Will, dejando que el aroma y el toque de Hannibal lo relajaran, la sensación de seguridad que sentía en los brazos de su esposo capaz de superar cualquier preocupación, sin importar lo angustioso. "No vale la pena el esfuerzo y ciertamente no es un adversario digno". Es simplemente un anciano amargado y cruel que nunca engendró un hijo y nos culpó del resto de nosotros por sus propios defectos ".

Hannibal se agitó sobre él, moviéndose a un lado para cubrirlo, obligado a encerrar a Will en una sólida pared de carne para ahuyentar sus temores.

"Es un anciano que todavía te atormenta, Will", dijo, su voz un latido silencioso en la oscuridad. "Ya no lo enfrentas solo desde una posición de desventaja. Lo enfrentarás como mejor y conmigo a tu lado ".

"¿Listo para defenderme?" Will cuestionó, una suave risa se escapó de él cuando Hannibal dijo: "Sí, no es que lo necesites. Sin embargo, estaré siempre preparado para interceptar cualquier cosa irremplazable que puedas sentirte obligado a arrojar sobre su cabeza. Debo recordarle a Hawkes que coloque objetos muy pesados, muy peligrosos y muy comunes en toda la casa para su uso, por si los necesita ".

"Eso es muy considerado de tu parte", rió Will, divertido, "pero me niego a permitir que me agite".

"Qué lástima", susurró Hannibal, besando su terca mentón, "como siempre estoy encantada de presenciar tu violencia justa".

"Lo disfrutas bastante más cuando estás participando", le recordó Will, y Hannibal se rió entre dientes, incapaz de negarlo. "Y habiéndote sometido con violencia, tengo una confesión propia para hacer, Hannibal".

"¿Es esto algo inquietante que dijiste que no me gustaría?", Preguntó, sintiendo una punzada de preocupación.

"Lo es", confirmó Will, el rastro de sus manos callosas levantando la piel de gallina en la piel de Hannibal cuando Will le acarició el hombro y el brazo.

"Como he sido completamente amenazado por tus rodillas y deliciosamente estrangulado por tus maravillosos muslos", susurró Hannibal, rozando un beso sobre la sien de Will, "apenas puedo encontrar la fuerza para ser infeliz".

"Bien", dijo Will, una risa ronca retumbando desde su pecho. "¿Dijiste que Hobbs fue atrapado en Chesterton?"

"Sí", dijo Hannibal, tranquilo y somnoliento después de todo. "Un agente le disparó allí, afortunadamente. Tuve el miedo más extraño de que intentara comunicarse contigo ".

"Lo era ", dijo Will sin mayor expresión, volteándose hacia su pecho, acariciando su pecho y su hombro para calmarlo. "Vino aquí a Hartford, Hannibal".

Hannibal quedó absolutamente inmóvil en su abrazo, en blanco por la conmoción mientras trataba desesperadamente de hacer que esas palabras parecieran algo distinto de lo que eran.

Después de un silencio largo y preñado, Will preguntó vacilantemente: "¿Hannibal?"

Trató dos veces de hablar, y cuando finalmente pudo, susurró: "Lo siento, Will, ¿qué dijiste?"

"Dije que vino aquí", repitió suavemente, presionando besos suaves y persuasivos en su mandíbula. "Ayer por la mañana."

Hannibal negó con la cabeza, un pequeño zarcillo de horror sombrío y abarcador que se burlaba del vínculo a pesar de la tensa presión que había intentado ponerle.

"¿Hannibal?"

"Estoy tratando de controlar mi inútil pánico, Will, recordándome a mí mismo que tus guardias estaban aquí contigo ..."

"Los despedí", dijo Will, apretando la boca con simpatía cuando Hannibal se desplomó, el terror en su vínculo hizo que Will casi se mareara con la fuerza de su miedo. "Francis se había desvanecido y yo insistí en que fueran a buscarlo. En retrospectiva, me di cuenta de que no estaba bien hecho de mí ...

"No, ciertamente no lo fue", dijo Hannibal, las palabras un susurro dolorido. "¿Tenías la pistola?"

"Lo hice", le aseguró Will, alcanzando su mejilla, colocando su pierna torneada sobre la delgada cadera de Hannibal. "Se topó conmigo en la calle de mi oficina. Dijo que esperaba tomarme como rehén y cambiarme por Abigail, pero realmente estaba esperando provocarte para que lo mataras ".

"Había estado aquí", dijo Hannibal, con un escalofrío que lo atormentaba, pura frustración Alpha sin dónde pasarla, amarga ira y rabia mezcladas con su miedo a herirlo aún más, " ciertamente lo habría hecho ".

"Hannibal", dijo Will, arqueándose e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando su cuello no en un gesto de sumisión sino en una ofrenda de comodidad. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando Hannibal enterró su nariz contra su garganta, un estremecimiento sacudió su largo cuerpo. Terror para él, miedo por un momento ya pasado y que ocurre sin su conocimiento o conciencia, certeza absoluta y terrible de que habría más de ese tipo, un drama mortal jugado sin él para afectar el resultado.

"Estoy bien" ronroneó Will, envolviendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Hannibal para alisar su columna vertebral y su nuca, acariciándolo en suaves barridos para perseguir el temblor de su cuerpo. "Nunca se acercó lo suficiente como para hacer otra cosa que posturas, lo juro. Winston estaba conmigo, tenía la pistola y le disparé ".

" Dioses, Will ", dijo Hannibal, un gemido quebrado en lágrimas contra su piel, el rocío caliente de lágrimas quemando su garganta. "¡ Es posible que te hayan matado !"

"Pero no lo estaba", le recordó en silencio, sabiendo que la indignación y la ira de Hannibal se debían a su profundo amor y su legítima preocupación. "Todo había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hannibal. Le disparé. Casi lo mato ".

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?", Exigió Hannibal, levantando la cabeza, buscando la mirada de Will en la oscuridad, pero encontrando solo sombras frustrantes. "Will, ¿por qué no me escribiste? Hubiera venido de inmediato ...

"Encontré el Apéndice cuando me senté para hacer exactamente eso", dijo Will, alzando la mano para encontrar las lágrimas de Hannibal con las yemas de los dedos y alisarlas. "Cuando me recuperé lo suficiente como para escribirte, Jimmy y Zeller ya se habían ido".

Hannibal negó con la cabeza, confundido, lo que llevó a Will a decir: "Zeller es quien vino y recogió a Hobbs con la ayuda de Peter. Pidió la ayuda de Jimmy para llevar a Hobbs a Chesterton, donde nadie necesita saber qué pasó. Temía que, si el abuelo se enteraba, lo asustaría y le causaría demasiado daño en su frágil estado ".

"Entonces, ¿el consenso general era mentir sobre eso?", Preguntó Hannibal, las palabras amargas y agudas.

"Hannibal, sabes que no te mentiría", dijo Will, con un toque de reproche en su voz que hizo que Hannibal bajara la cabeza, buscando el consuelo de su garganta una vez más. "Ni siquiera podía esperar hasta la mañana para decírtelo. No quería pasar una noche en tus brazos pensando que te había engañado incluso por omisión ".

Hannibal lo apretó contra él, forzando un chirrido sin aliento de su compañero cuando lo inmovilizó de nuevo, necesitando cubrir el cuerpo de Will con el suyo en un intento instintivo de protegerlo de una amenaza que ya había pasado.

"Me protegiste, Hannibal," murmuró Will, pasándole besos por la frente y por las mejillas, moviendo sus impresionantes muslos alrededor de las caderas de Hannibal para abrazarlo. "Incluso desde muy lejos, me protegiste". La pistola que me dejó trajo a Hobbs ante la justicia con un solo disparo ".

"¿Necesito siquiera mencionar lo feliz que estoy de que te hayas molestado en cargarlo?" Preguntó Hannibal, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Will en su dirección general, su indignación tangible a los sentidos perceptivos de su pareja, "teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de su inteligencia envidiable , ¡eres constantemente imprudente y propenso a lanzarte directamente a la boca del peligro a pesar de todo lo que intento para protegerte! Te dejo en nuestra casa con guardias y un arma y tú ... "interrumpió cuando Will levantó su pierna más arriba, deslizando su rodilla hacia Hannibal hacia abajo y hacia abajo otra vez. Horrorizado, balbuceó, "¡Me niego a que te desvíen las rodillas, Will Lecter-Graham! ¡Cesarás eso en este instante!

"No cuando está funcionando", Will se rió, sujetando sus fuertes piernas alrededor de su marido para arrastrarlo con fuerza, sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor del cuello de Hannibal para atraerlo hacia él. "Y trataste de desviarme con el pelo de tu pecho en el baño, así que diría que un pequeño cambio es un juego limpio, ¿no?"

Hannibal enrojeció, bastante atrapado.

"No tiene sentido ponerse al margen por algo que ya terminó, ¿verdad?" Dijo Will, sintiendo a Hannibal relajarse muy levemente en sus brazos.

“ Yo decidiré lo que me pasa fuera de mí otra vez, gracias muy mucho!” Aníbal le informó. "¡Estoy muy enojado ahora mismo!"

"Puedo decir", murmuró Will, sofocando la frustración frustrada de Hannibal con un beso persuasivo, sus talones deslizándose por la parte posterior de los muslos de Hannibal para encajarlos entre ellos, abriéndolos. "Lo siento, Hannibal. Debería haber mantenido a los guardias. Debería haber sabido que Hobbs vendría aquí; mi Don es tal que me sentí tonto por no haber anticipado que lo haría. No diría que esta vez corrí de cabeza al peligro, pero reconoceré que debería haberme comportado de manera diferente. Me disculpo por asustarlo, Hannibal ".

"Maldita sea", respiró Hannibal, frustrado. Por mucho que lo molestara, Will tenía razón en una cosa: todo había terminado, y ninguna cantidad de enojo podría cambiar ni un ápice de ella, ya no. "¿Cómo voy a seguir enojado cuando haces eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó Will, deslizando los dedos de sus pies sobre la parte posterior de las pantorrillas de Hannibal y debajo de sus muslos, moviéndose para presionar sus tobillos contra las ancas de Hannibal. "¿Pedir disculpas? ¿O intento descaradamente de distraerte con mis rodillas? ¿Quizás debería buscar un par de medias y engañarte hasta que me perdones?

"Como no has hecho nada malo, Will, ¡mi perdón nunca estuvo en duda! ¡Sólo su determinación de asesinarme con ansiedad! ", Dijo Hannibal, debilitándose rápidamente ante los encantos y el buen sentido de su marido. En un último esfuerzo por expresar su punto de vista, prometió: "¡Vamos a tener una discusión sobre su propensión a ignorar mis esfuerzos por protegerlo! ¡Y te ensuciarás las rodillas cuando lo hagamos!

"Sí, eso suena muy atractivo, Hannibal," estuvo de acuerdo Will, deslizando sus manos por la espalda rígida de Hannibal para agarrar su trasero, llenando sus manos con carne cálida y dándole un apretón. "Pero creo que probablemente siempre sea igual que yo. Supongo que la única forma en que podrás asegurarte de que estoy a salvo es permanecer a mi lado. ¿No crees?

"¿Lo harás, me ..."

Su pregunta se perdió en un beso, y sus intenciones fueron, de hecho, desviadas por su marido, que era mucho más peligroso de lo que le permitían sus rodillas. Pero honestamente, ambos sabían que estaba más que dispuesto a distraerse de su malestar por la determinación impenitente de Will de seducirlo, y Hannibal resolvió permitir que el asunto reposara.

Él estaba en casa ahora, después de todo. Estaba de regreso donde estaba en los cálidos brazos de su esposo, de nuevo en su lugar con Will, y nadie -ni a Hobbs, ni a Mason, ni a esta sombra misteriosa que los atormentaba- alguna vez haría daño a su compañero mientras respirara. a su lado.

"Te amo hasta la locura absoluta, Will, y no tengo ninguna duda en mi mente de que serás mi muerte", admitió, y se dejó caer en el ansioso abrazo de su marido al sonido de la risa suave y encantada de Will.


	45. Chapter 45

Will descendió para ver al abuelo a la mañana siguiente delante de su esposo con los paquetes en la mano. Hannibal se había mostrado reacio a aceptar, pero al final no había discutido. El asunto del Addendum fue resuelto para los dos, pero fue mucho más profundo por parte del hombre con el que Will se había pasado los últimos seis años a solas.

Esta era una conversación que mejor se podía hacer en privado, y un testamento estaba decidido a hacerlo .

Tocó y se le concedió la entrada inmediata con la baja advertencia de Zeller: "No le cueles la comida a hurtadillas".

"Yo nunca lo haría", prometió Will, y cuando Zeller forzó una mirada más allá de él, Will dijo: "Su Señoría estará junto momentáneamente. Estoy aquí para ver a Su Gracia acerca de algunos papeles. ¿Está recibiendo?

"¿Tú? Siempre ", dijo Zeller, retrocediendo para admitirlo con un gesto que logró ser medio respetuoso, medio burlón, muy parecido al hombre mismo. "¿Quieres desayunar aquí con él?"

"Gracias, Sr. Zeller, eso sería encantador", dijo Will, entretenido. "Necesitaré algo de tiempo a solas con él, por favor".

"Estaré justo afuera de la puerta", dijo Zeller, siguiéndolo para darle acceso a Will a la habitación del abuelo y cerrar la puerta de manera segura en la estela de Will.

"Bueno, buenos días, querida", dijo el abuelo, apoyado en su cama junto a una montaña de almohadas, con aspecto frágil pero muy mejorado con las atenciones de Zeller. "Este es un placer inesperado".

"Su Gracia", dijo Will, y una nube de preocupación inmediata cayó sobre las facciones del duque. Will se detuvo al lado de su cama, solemne y quieto, su cariño y amor por este envejecido Alfa suavizando su dolor. "Te ves muy bien esta mañana".

"Y te ves muy pensativo, querida", dijo el abuelo, cauteloso pero preocupado. Era un viejo zorro demasiado cauteloso para no sentir la mirada del cazador, pero demasiado orgulloso para huir ante él.

" Estoy pensativo", admitió Will, el dolor en su corazón se hizo más pronunciado. Se compuso, consciente de los ojos del abuelo sobre él, y logró decir: "He tenido un shock terrible".

"Dime qué te está angustiando y lo arreglaré de inmediato", dijo Roland, ansioso por devolverle una sonrisa al bello rostro de su nieto.

Will levantó el apéndice del paquete de papeles y se lo dio a su abuelo. Con calma estudiada, dijo: "Tengo algo que te pertenece. Algo que vino a mi cuidado a través de un diseño muy tortuoso ".

Roland lo tomó con inquietud, sus ojos escaneando las oraciones con creciente comprensión.

"Will, por favor no malinterprete esto", dijo.

"Hay muy poco que malinterpretar en un documento tan escrupulosamente completo", dijo Will, moviéndose para sentarse junto a la cabecera del abuelo, el resto de los documentos en su regazo y sus manos dobladas sobre ellos. "Entiendo que estabas desesperado por conseguir tu heredero y la única forma en que Hannibal estaría de acuerdo era en ser completamente libre de mí. Hiciste lo que debías para asegurar los intereses de tu familia y como no tenía a nadie a quien ver, no tenía forma de protegerme de tu decisión. Confié en ti para cumplir tu promesa y tú, a su vez, preparé ... esto ".

Roland palideció, un temblor sacudió su mano que a Will le dolió ver.

"Si tuviera que juzgar la situación únicamente por lo que estaba escrito allí, no me consideraría más que un medio para un fin", dijo Will. "Que tus garantías de afecto y apego a mí fueron poco más que manipulaciones de aplacamiento destinadas a mantenerme contento hasta que pudiera soportar el hijo de Hannibal".

"Sabes que eso no es cierto", dijo Roland, sus manos cayendo sobre su regazo, sus ojos dorados pesados de tristeza. "Ya conoces a Aníbal lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de que es obstinado y orgulloso más allá de todo sentido. Esta era la única forma que podía encontrar para unirlos a los dos de nuevo. Rezaba cada momento de cada día desde su regreso para que te sentaras frente a mí como lo hiciste a tu regreso: dos jóvenes hermosas en el primer arrebato de amor ".

Will ladeó la cabeza y se negó a dejarse llevar por la adulación.

"Es difícil para mí pensar que el tiempo que pasamos aquí en el país con la compañía de los demás tuvo tan poco poder en tu corazón que trazarías un arreglo tan cruel", dijo Will, su voz suave y baja, pero firma. "¿Una separación, abuelo? ¿No solo quitar a Hartford de mi cuidado, sino también el destierro? ¿Fue todo mi esfuerzo en tu nombre tan insignificante? ¿Mi propio abuelo habría aprobado esto?

Rolando se estremeció ante la mención de Charles, con un dolor tan pesado en su cara pálida que Will lamentó sus palabras en el momento en que las dijo.

"Me disculpo", susurró, mirando a un lado. "No debería haberlo mencionado. Vine aquí para comprender mejor qué te impulsó, abuelo, a no molestarte ".

"Si hay alguna lección que la vida me haya enseñado, que sea lo suficientemente valiosa como para transmitirla, es nunca disculparse cuando una es correcta", dijo Roland, la riqueza de su voz alfa apagada por la infelicidad. "Charles, de hecho, habría estado decepcionado conmigo, tal como eres. Él me miraría de la misma manera, con reproche y tristeza. Era peor que cualquier castigo que mi padre o tutores pudieran manejar. Pero creo que si estuviera vivo hoy, vería por qué he dado esos pasos ".

Él se recuperó, levantando su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Will, inquebrantable e impenitente como solo un Alpha podría manejar.

"Tus esfuerzos aquí en Hartford han sido y siempre serán profundamente apreciados y nunca hubiera permitido que te echasen de Hartford House, Will. Tenía toda la fe de que Hannibal llegaría a estar tan enamorado y enamorado de ti como lo es hoy ", dijo Rolando, frunciendo el ceño. "Sin embargo, si las cosas hubieran seguido siendo tan frías y desagradables entre ustedes, esa separación era tanto por su bien como por el suyo. He hecho arreglos a través del Sr. Stammets, atestiguado por Margaret y Robert, que dejan a Marsham Heath y sus ingresos en su totalidad, junto con un subsidio sustancial que lo vería cómodamente el resto de sus días ".

Los ojos de Will se abrieron con sorpresa, su sorpresa eclipsando su malestar. El papeleo que Hannibal le había presentado solo contenía detalles de sus propios activos e intenciones, no de Roland, y Will no estaba en absoluto preparado para oírlo decir tal cosa.

"Teniendo en cuenta lo que has sacrificado aquí, tu duro trabajo en cuidar la propiedad y la vida con la que Hannibal y yo te había condenado", dijo Rolando, algo de su tensión se alivió cuando vio la reacción de Will: "Quería que te quedaras en comodidad con un hogar que tenía la riqueza suficiente para reconstruir a su antojo ".

Will frunció el ceño, pero fue reflexivo, considerando, y admitió: "No se puede decir que estaba haciendo lo mejor para mí".

"Estaba haciendo lo mejor para la familia , como debo hacer", dijo el abuelo. "Los Lecters necesitan un heredero. Tenía que poner esa necesidad por encima de todas las demás, pero una vez que cumplí las necesidades de mis queridos nietos por igual . Hice un contrato que le concedió a Hannibal su libertad y le liberé de él a cambio de perseguir sus intereses individuales ".

Will no dijo nada, simplemente reflexionó sobre las explicaciones, informado pero de ninguna manera apaciguado.

"Querida, has sido tan querida e importante para mí como lo es Hannibal", dijo el abuelo, agregando con tristeza, "lo que lamentablemente significa que no estoy por encima de las tácticas de mano dura cuando se trata de garantizar que tomes el lugar que te corresponde. Soy demasiado viejo para necesitar el perdón, demasiado cansado para envidiar tu enojo conmigo, y me puedo dar el lujo de no tener que explicártelo nunca a nadie, pero espero que siempre tengas en cuenta que tu felicidad y seguridad son las principales en mi pensamientos, por crueles que parezcan mis acciones ".

"Lo sé, abuelo", dijo Will, porque lo hizo. Su Don lo había hecho tierno hacia Roland desde su primera reunión, y seis años juntos le habían dado una valiosa visión de un hombre cuyas acciones eran a menudo duras, las decisiones tomadas para el bien de la familia sobrepasaban a las hechas de la suavidad del corazón. o afecto generoso No fue tarea fácil ser el jefe de una familia noble; Solo esperaba que cuando Hannibal tomara su lugar como Duque, pudieran manejar las cosas con menos daño colateral que el antiguo e impaciente Alfa antes que él pudiera reunir. "Tu herida, pero siempre con razón. Sin embargo, ¿debes ver cómo me ha dolido esto?

"Lo veo, querida, y lamento la necesidad", dijo Roland, un leve anhelo en su cara arrugada y envejecida. "Te amo como si fuera propio, Will. No te haría daño por nada del mundo, pero si debo herirte para darte el mundo, entonces lo haré ".

Fue duro pero no inesperado, y Will asintió con la cabeza, tratando de reconciliar su propio afecto por el abuelo con su nueva comprensión de la capacidad del hombre para maniobrar a los que lo rodeaban como nada más que peones.

"¿Entiendo que Hannibal luego revirtió su decisión con respecto a este documento?"

"Sí", dijo Roland, sin vacilar. "Ese día que le llevaste tu cosecha, él vino a mí y me pidió que destruyera el apéndice. Quería que Hartford permaneciera a tu cuidado ".

"Verifique la fecha", instruyó suavemente, esperando pacientemente mientras el abuelo lo hacía. Se sintió aliviado al ver el desconcierto en su rostro cuando vio la fecha que había sido escrita.

"Esto está mal", dijo Rolando, completamente perplejo. "El Addendum fue elaborado antes del regreso de Hannibal y firmado por él a la misma hora en que llegó. Esta fecha es falsa, Will ".

"Hannibal confesó mucho", dijo Will, entregándole el resto del papeleo. "Tomó medidas para anular el Addendum en caso de que alguna vez apareciera la copia, pero parece que no es la copia verdadera en absoluto. He admitido que he tenido limitadas interacciones con el señor Buddish, pero estoy seguro de que nunca cometería un error tan costoso con las fechas. Espero que pueda confirmar fácilmente que se trata de una falsificación, un intento despreciable de hacerme creer que Hannibal era solo un heredero y nada más ".

"Sabes que no es el caso", dijo el abuelo, sin mirar los otros documentos todavía, pero sí a Will. "Hay muy poco que mi nieto no haría por ti, Will. Puedo verlo en cómo te mira, cómo habla de ti. Su apego a ti es la verdad, honesta y absoluta, y espero que un día te vuelvas igualmente apegado a él ".

"Estoy desarrollando una cierta afición por él", dijo Will, y cuando sonrió, Roland sonrió a cambio. " Sin embargo, estoy muy decepcionado de ti, abuelo. Desearía que nunca hubieras tomado medidas para poner a Hannibal en una posición tal que casi nos ponga a todos en duda de los afectos del otro. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, simplemente no puedo aprobarlo ".

"Si entiendes incluso un poco, eso es todo lo que puedo pedir", dijo Rolando, extendiendo la mano para poner su mano sobre la de Will, el toque ligero pero cálido. "Soy demasiado viejo para preocuparme por vivir con las consecuencias, querida. Tiende a ser un poco imprudente ".

"Creo", dijo Will, volteando su mano para darle a Roland un suave apretón, sus ojos azules llenos de afecto, "que tienes muchos años por delante, abuelo, para que te comportes demasiado imprudentemente. Debes esperar el golpeteo de esos pequeños pies que acordamos, ¿no es así?

Rolando sonrió, con los colmillos alfa desnudos detrás de su barba, y dijo: "¡Sí, debo hacerlo!"

La puerta se abrió, Zeller admitió a Hannibal, cuyas cejas fruncidas y el ceño fruncido hablaban de un encuentro menos que agradable con el ayuda de cámara de su abuelo. Winston trotó a su lado, su meneando la cola ganando fuerza cuando vio a Will.

"Zeller me dijo esta mañana que habías regresado, mi niño", dijo el abuelo, soltando la mano de Will para enderezarse, abrazando a Hannibal que se inclinaba para ofrecerla.

Will sonrió cuando el abuelo le abrazó brevemente a Hannibal, dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda que Hannibal soportó con dignidad herida antes de enderezarse y mirar a Will.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Will, reconociendo esa expresión atronadora.

"Simplemente tuve palabras con Zeller sobre un cierto incidente en el que te aconsejó. ¡La audacia de ese hombre nunca deja de sorprenderme! ¿He llegado en un mal momento? ", Preguntó, mirando también al abuelo. "¿Han hablado ustedes dos?"

"Tenemos", confirmó Will, gesticulando a Winston a su lado para acariciar su cabeza. Miró brevemente cuando Zeller admitió a un par de doncellas guapas para dejar el desayuno en la mesita del abuelo, justo al lado de su cama. El propio Zeller colocó una bandeja sobre el regazo de Roland, dejando que Hannibal y Will se sentaran o no como quisieran. Cuando salió de la habitación con las doncellas, muy deliberadamente dejó la puerta abierta.

"Todo este asunto con documentos que se desvanecen y se alteran", dijo el abuelo, dándole a Addendum una sacudida infeliz. "¡Me pone muy incómodo!"

"Aún más incómodo cuando consideramos que lograron dejarlo en la suite de Will", comentó Hannibal, él y Will tomando sus asientos en la pequeña mesa mientras Winston se sentaba en atención junto a la silla de Hannibal, con esperanzas de golosinas. "Claramente, era alguien que conoce bien la Casa y los terrenos".

"¿Podría haber sido Matthew Brown?" Preguntó el abuelo, palideciendo a un blanco fantasmal.

"El personal no se atrevería a permitir que se cerrara con todas nuestras sospechas recayendo sobre él", dijo Hannibal, y agregó con preocupación: "Toma un poco de agua con miel, abuelo; te has puesto bastante pálido. ¿Debería llamar a Zeller?

"No, no, estoy bien", dijo Rolando, haciendo lo que le pedían. Levantó su humeante taza de agua tibia y miel y la bebió, su mano se tambaleó peligrosamente. "Matthew es el único en quien puedo pensar que tiene un conocimiento íntimo de Hartford y una razón, aunque sea falsa, para orquestar tal malentendido. Si no es él, ¿entonces quién?

"No tengo idea de quién lo hizo, o cuándo lo hicieron, pero solo puedo suponer que fue con la intención de abrir una brecha entre ustedes y yo, que", dijo Will, preocupado por la persistente fragilidad del abuelo, "considerando el contenido, no fue difícil de imaginar ".

"Bueno, fue realmente un shock terrible para ti, como dijiste", dijo el abuelo, acomodando su taza con cuidado. "Estaré encantado de compensártelo, Will, de la forma que desees".

"Créeme, abuelo, ya he sido castigado por nuestras transgresiones", dijo Hannibal, ganándose una rápida patada en la espinilla debajo de la mesa cuando añadió: "Temía que nunca podría salir de mi cama con vida".

"Bueno, ese Addendum ha creado una gran cantidad de problemas que ahora debemos encargarnos de resolver", dijo Will, bebiendo su café y decidido a ignorar la vaga referencia de su marido a sus muslos. Se sintió aliviado de que los olores del desayuno no le molestaran como lo habían hecho ayer, aunque podría decirse que había poco que ofender cuando el desayuno era en su mayoría alimentos suaves y cautos destinados a tentar al abuelo a una buena salud.

"Y ya he dado los pasos", dijo Hannibal, ansioso por traer la otra documentación a la atención del Abuelo. "Si miras a través de ellos, abuelo, necesitaré que veas los cambios que he hecho. Llamaremos al señor Stammets y le pediremos que se lo lleve personalmente al señor Buddish para que lo archive.

"Y he hecho mis propias adiciones al periódico con respecto a Hartford House en las anotaciones a continuación", prosiguió Will, tomando otro pequeño sorbo de su taza y removiendo sus gachas. "Hartford será parte de la herencia Lecter. Si Hannibal se niega a tomar la propiedad a mi favor, quería que se declarara explícitamente que lo tengo en custodia para nuestro heredero. Este es su hogar ancestral y no tendré ningún accidente de ley que lo quite de su custodia ".

El abuelo frunció el ceño y leyó el periódico en cuestión, su desayuno olvidado. El surco en su frente se hizo más profundo cuanto más leía, luego se aclaró al alcanzar los cambios que Will había hecho esta mañana. Satisfecho, asintió para sí mismo antes de revisar las adiciones a la voluntad de Hannibal y las acciones legales que había tomado para poner el poder personal de Will a la par con el suyo en términos de asignaciones monetarias y procesos de toma de decisiones.

"Señor. Buddish ha hecho un trabajo excelente con esto ", dijo, mirando a Hannibal por encima de los documentos. "¿Te hizo conocer los asentamientos que había creado en nombre de Will?"

"Lo hizo, pero yo quería crear el mío", dijo Hannibal, sintiendo que el hocico de Winston se detenía en su muslo, con la esperanza de un bollo. "Después de todo, nunca tomé medidas después de nuestro matrimonio. Ahora tendrá los derechos que se le deben como mi cónyuge y los privilegios que le corresponden. Solo espero poder convencerlo de que los use ... con un poco de engatusamiento, por supuesto ".

"Oh, sabes que no tengo ningún interés en quemar tu fortuna. Todo lo que necesito es una corriente, Hannibal, "dijo Will, echando una mirada contenida por la ventana en dirección al río, deseando estar a punto de ir de pesca en lugar de organizar una gran fiesta.

"Vivo en un terror silencioso de tu habilidad como pescador, Will", dijo Hannibal, riendo cuando pensó en la cena que habían compartido, la trucha ofensiva que lo había abofeteado y luego le habían servido en un lecho de verduras.

"La captura que tengo actualmente es bastante buena", dijo Will, sus ojos parpadeantes volviendo a su marido. "O eso me han dicho".

"¿Y por quién , rezar?"

"Hannibal, por favor no acuses a tu marido", advirtió el abuelo, distraído del papeleo por sus nietos. Le dio a Hannibal una mirada represiva y dijo: "¡No tengo ningún deseo de que haya otro Incidente de Alfombra cuando nuestros invitados comiencen a llegar!"

"Abuelo, no tengo intenciones de provocar a Will, ni de tumbarlo sobre alfombras", dijo Hannibal, murmurando en su taza de café, "no ese en particular, de todos modos".

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Nada, abuelo", dijo Will, levantándose para servir un poco de leche al sospechoso Alpha. "Los dos estaremos en nuestro mejor momento, te lo prometo".

"¡Eso es precisamente lo que me asusta!", Señaló el abuelo, entregándole los documentos a Will para que pudiera tomar su cuchara, dándole a la gacha una mirada triste. "¿Quizás un bocado de bollo?"

" No " , dijo Zeller, asomando la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta para levantar una mirada ofendida y desaprobadora hacia los tres. " No hay bollos ".

"Cheeky", respiró el Abuelo, tomando un bocado de su avena. "Quise preguntarte, Will, si encontraste algo raro en esos documentos financieros de Lord Rathmore's?"

"Nada en particular", dijo Will, reanudando su asiento para terminar su gachas, encontrándolo muy estable y satisfactorio para su todavía delicado estómago. "Pero me di cuenta de que el señor Brauner, el abogado de mi padre, figura entre los visitantes del señor Verger y lo encontré digno de mención".

"Eso es bastante interesante", dijo Hannibal, arqueando una ceja a Will, sus dedos comenzando a tocar un ritmo inquieto en el mantel fino. "¿Qué diablos estaría haciendo visitando al Sr. Verger?"

"Me he hecho la misma pregunta", dijo Will, mirando de Hannibal al abuelo. "Existe la posibilidad de que representara un atractivo para el Sr. Verger, siendo un muy buen abogado y muy conocido en la región, pero me parece muy difícil de apoyar dado que el Sr. Verger tendría amplio acceso a abogados mucho más experimentados en la capital. Sin embargo, no puedo encontrar una sola razón por la cual mi padre lo contratara para contactar al Sr. Verger. Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que se hayan conocido y el Sr. Verger parecía no conocer a mi familia cuando recién llegué ".

"Bueno, por mi parte, me gustaría saber", remarcó el abuelo, haciendo justicia a la papilla a pesar de sus protestas.

"A falta de robar en su oficina y huir con la documentación", dijo Hannibal, preguntándose si su abuelo pretendía tal cosa, "no hay forma de saberlo". No tiene ningún motivo ni derecho a compartir información del cliente, ya sea de Lord Reddig o de Mr. Verger ".

"Déjame esos detalles, por favor, querida", dijo el abuelo, sorbiendo su leche. "Los dos de ustedes necesitan ocuparse de sí mismos, le está dando a la familia un heredero antes de que termine el año".

Will, afortunadamente, se tragó el sorbo de café, pero sus mejillas se iluminaron con un sonrojo rosado y se aclaró la garganta, diciéndoles: "En ese sentido, me excusaré para hablar con la señora Henderson y hacer un último examen. en las habitaciones ".

Se levantó, hermoso y sereno, su aroma tan embriagador y delicioso que fue todo lo que Hannibal pudo hacer para no cortarlo cuando besó la mano de Will en la despedida. Tal como estaba, no pudo resistirse a abrir los labios sobre la muñeca de Will para probarlo, rico y lleno contra su lengua. Era como si el calor de Will nunca lo hubiera dejado, persistiendo en la fértil nota de su olor y conduciendo a Hannibal a la distracción con su promesa.

"Cielos, muchacho, levante la mandíbula", regañó el abuelo, riendo cuando Hannibal comenzó, algo sorprendido de encontrar que Will ya se había ido, dejando solo su perfume provocador en el aire.

El abuelo sonrió, moviendo sus pesadas cejas, y Hannibal se sonrojó, diciendo con un toque de reproche autoconsciente, "¡Deja eso, viejo cabra!"

"No heredaste los apetitos de tu padre, Hannibal," señaló Rolando, sentándose contra las almohadas con un suspiro de satisfacción. "No podría estar más contento de que esté fuera de esos tónicos terribles y finalmente vivir de una manera que lo haga sentir cómodo con quien es. Había muchas noches en las que me quedaba despierto preocupándome solo por ese número, convencido de que lo había sentenciado a una vida de solitario aislamiento, pretendiendo ser un hombre beta porque estaba demasiado avergonzado para ser él mismo ".

"Paso cada momento contrarrestando las creencias tanto en sus experiencias como en lo que yo mismo le he enseñado", dijo Hannibal, sorprendido de ver a Winston mirándolo fijamente cuando se sentó nuevamente. Sin embargo, era solo para un bollo, y una vez que Hannibal le entregó uno, el pequeño borrachín se precipitó en la estela de Will, engulléndolo con avidez. "He prometido dedicarme a su felicidad, abuelo, y esa devoción me hace suplicarle ahora, firme ese documento. Firme, sea testigo de los demás y descanse en paz, si algo me sucede, Will tiene todos los lujos para consolarlo en mi lugar ".

"Estás muy fuera de sí si crees que incluso un solo centavo lo consolaría", dijo el abuelo, ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba a su nieto. "Will preferiría tener una vida tranquila en un trabajo pacífico y honesto de lo que pasaría sus días en vano lujo ... pero ya lo sabes, Hannibal. Sé que lo sabes ".

"Lo hago", dijo Hannibal, su sonrisa triste y distante. "Sus necesidades son tan pocas y simples, que realmente se contentaría con solo una corriente para pescar. Supongo que el único que intento consolar es a mí mismo, abuelo. Siento como si no hubiera suficiente de mí para compensar lo que le he hecho, como si incluso una vida de amor y dedicación apenas comenzara a tocar el daño que le infligí. ¿Qué más tengo que ofrecerle sino bienes mundanos? ¿Qué más puedo hacer sino enriquecerlo hasta el punto de que, si encuentra a alguien que es digno de su corazón, tenga la seguridad financiera para buscar una unión con ellos, sin importar sus circunstancias? "

Los ojos del abuelo se oscurecieron un poco por el dolor, un leve toque de preocupación que tintineó sus palabras cuando dijo: "Hablas como si esperaras dejarlo, Hannibal ... o de lo contrario se lo quitaran".

"No si puedo evitarlo, abuelo", dijo Hannibal, frunciendo la boca frunciendo el ceño mientras recogía una migaja en la pernera del pantalón. No se atrevió a mirar al viejo Alfa cuando dijo en voz baja: "Will tiene una decisión que aún tiene que tomar, abuelo. Le dije que si deseaba separarse de mí para buscar su propia vida en sus propios términos sin que yo lo retuviera, entonces todo lo que tiene que hacer es decirlo ".

Hubo un largo silencio después de esa declaración, contemplativa y pesada.

"Entonces lo hiciste rico independientemente para permitir esa decisión", dijo el abuelo, suspirando profundamente. "No todo lo que te trae felicidad en la vida debe ser apartado, Hannibal. No se te quitará todo lo que disfrutas. La lección que la muerte de Mischa te enseñó no se aplica a Will ".

"Lo sé, abuelo", dijo Hannibal, girando la cabeza para mirar por la ventana porque era más fácil que encontrarse con los ojos de su abuelo. "No lo estoy alejando. Le daré los medios para vivir como quiera y rezaré con cada respiración que seré suficiente, al final. Estoy rezando con cada respiración para que me elija a mí ".

"Lo hará, querida", dijo el abuelo, con lágrimas en sus ojos dorados. Su mano tembló cuando buscó a tientas la de Hannibal, y Hannibal se movió para tomarla, sosteniéndola con cuidado. "El amor no lo conquista todo, Hannibal, pero el trabajo duro, la dedicación y la lealtad ciertamente pueden conquistar mucho más de lo que creemos. Dale todo lo que llevas dentro, incluso lo malo, y él te encontrará a todos los premios que encuentres a cambio.

"Gracias, abuelo", suspiró Hannibal, besando sus fríos nudillos con una sonrisa y presionando su mano contra su rostro, un simple gesto de afecto por el Alfa que había sido más un padre para él que el hombre que lo había engendrado.

"Ahora corre, Hannibal", dijo Roland, girando su mano contra la mejilla de Hannibal para darle una palmadita, y le dio un suave pellizco y un tirón a la esquina de su boca. "Ayuda a ver los preparativos y prepararte. Creo que una siesta está en orden para mí si deseo estar en mi mejor momento esta noche ".

"Sí, abuelo", dijo Hannibal, bajando la mano con cuidado y levantándose, su sonrisa feliz tirando del viejo corazón cansado de Roland, el eco del hijo que había amado y batallado en la misma medida reflejada en el rostro del nieto que adoraba . "Descansa".

Se fue, moviéndose con la zancada rápida y decidida tan característica de él. Un segundo después de que cruzó la puerta, Zeller entró para recoger sus platos del desayuno. Levantó la bandeja del regazo de Roland y preguntó: "¿Quieres que visite al señor Brauner?"

"Sí, creo que será mejor que lo hagas, Zeller", dijo Rolando, haciendo un gesto hacia los documentos que le habían dejado. "Ponlos en mi caja fuerte antes de que te vayas, por favor, y quiero que llegues al fondo de este problema que tenemos de cosas que desaparecen y reaparecen cuando deberían estar haciendo nada por el estilo".

"Tendré que tener algunas cartas", dijo Zeller, sin preocuparse. Tocó los bollos sobrantes y luego comió uno de cada dos bocados, ignorando la mirada represiva de Rolando. "¿Debería enviarle algo al Sr. Brauner?"

"Dejaré eso a tu discreción", dijo Rolando, sofocando un bostezo. "Alguien en esta casa está interfiriendo con nuestra correspondencia y están particularmente interesados en lo que pertenece a Will. Veremos qué llega y cuándo, qué se ha abierto y qué no, y qué nunca llega ".

"Tienes que prometerme que te importará Jimmy", advirtió Zeller. "¿No hay bollos, nada de esas tonterías, de acuerdo?"

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Rolando, resoplando un poco por las indignidades de envejecer y verse obligado a permitir que cachorros como su coqueta valet lo ordenaran, incluso si era por su propio bien. "¡Solo soluciona el problema rápidamente! El señor Price tiene que cuidar de Will y no debería robar demasiado de su tiempo ".

Zeller se lamió las migas de los dedos y adornaba a Roland con una sonrisa petulante, diciéndole: "Me ocuparé de eso".

"Sé que lo harás, muchacho infeliz", dijo Rolando, sonriendo cuando Zeller muy cuidadosamente lo metió en el sueño.

Parecía que había infinitas cosas que hacer antes de que comenzaran a llegar sus invitados. Una buena parte de ellos se quedaría, habiendo viajado al país por invitación del Abuelo para asistir a su fiesta. No era un grupo pequeño, pero era selecto y cuanto más se acercaba la hora, más nervios de Will comenzaron a captar la enormidad de esta noche.

No sería solo su padre el que sería juzgado, sino algunos de los compañeros de abuelo, la extendida familia Lecter, e incluso algunos dignatarios de Lietuva, que viajarían a una distancia impresionante para transmitir su impresión de él a los abuelos de Hannibal, que no pudieron emprender ese viaje en su avanzada edad.

Will permaneció silencioso y solemne mientras Jimmy lo ayudaba a vestirse, no con el hermoso atuendo que Nichola y él habían elegido para la cena, sino con la ropa menos elaborada, con estampados masculinos y sus sutiles toques de Omegan: el destello ligeramente más exagerado de las colas de su chaqueta , el corte en la cintura que enfatizaba la forma firme de su cuerpo, el cuello abierto de su chaqueta sobre una fina blusa con el broche de su madre ubicado justo encima de su corazón. Los colores no eran sus opciones sombrías y funerarias habituales, sino un estampado azul pálido y reluciente sobre un chaleco bordado en oro y una camisa blanca.

"Me siento como un pavo real", respiró Will, mostrando los nervios en la tensión de su sonrisa.

"No deberías, mi señor", dijo Jimmy, alisando la cadena de su reloj y agachándose para limpiar una mota de polvo ofensivo de la punta de las botas de Will, pulida con tal brillo que podía ver su propio reflejo en el suave cuero. "Este es el colmo del gusto y la moda y Berger me asegura que complementa la elección de su marido". Puedo decir con total honestidad que te ves muy guapo, de hecho ".

"Gracias, Jimmy", dijo Will, haciendo todo lo posible para no jugar con el excelente trabajo de su ayuda de cámara.

Jimmy se levantó con una amplia sonrisa, con las manos cruzadas frente a él, orgulloso como una gallina madre.

"Lo digo en serio, mi Señor", dijo, asintiendo con satisfacción ante la imagen que Will hizo. "Eres encantador e inconfundible, y has crecido tan bien contigo mismo". Estoy tan orgulloso de ti ".

"Jimmy", dijo Will, tocado y sonrojado, extendiendo la mano para agarrar su mano en un ligero apretón. "No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. Gracias por cuidarme siempre tan bien ".

"Mi Señor", dijo Jimmy, lanzando un feliz suspiro, "ha sido mi placer absoluto. ¡Y realmente estoy deseando que llegue el día en que haya por lo menos cinco Lords Clarges más pequeños corriendo para que yo los vigile! "

"Dios mío, Jimmy"

La respuesta sorprendida y risa de Will fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, que Jimmy se apresuró a responder. Will se quedó donde estaba, alisándose el abrigo, nervioso de que sus invitados comenzaran a llegar.

En cambio, Jimmy regresó sosteniendo un extremo de una gran caja fuerte con un lacayo en el otro extremo. Lo colocaron en el tocador de Will y Jimmy despidió al chico, sacando una llave del bolsillo para abrirla.

"¿Ha decidido Hannibal que mi joyero no funcionará?" Preguntó Will, acercándose mientras Jimmy abría la cerradura y la deslizaba.

"No, pero creo que podría encontrarlo un poco inadecuado para los regalos que ha enviado", dijo Jimmy, sacando hábilmente una nota de dentro de la caja para dársela a Will.

Will vislumbró varias cajas más pequeñas antes de obligarse a mirar la nota. No estaba sellado, y la tinta todavía estaba húmeda, un hecho que hizo sonreír a sus labios.

Will ,

Aunque sé que ninguna joya podría compararse con los colores cambiantes de tus ojos, y que no hay adornos que puedan rivalizar con la pureza que se puede encontrar en la curva de tu sonrisa, espero que los aceptes ante la posibilidad de que ellos te divertirán, y al hacerlo me encantan contigo ... solo un poco .

Tuyo siempre y para siempre ,

Hannibal

PD: ¿Puedo sugerir los zafiros? Aunque un collar de perlas realmente te convertiría en ti .

Leerá la última línea con el ceño fruncido y preguntará: "¿Su señor envió perlas, Jimmy?"

"No es que yo vea todavía", remarcó Jimmy, dándole una mirada burlona. "Pero probablemente."

Will recordó repentinamente su cita matutina, en la que las perlas habían sido referenciadas de manera similar, se sonrojó de un rosa intenso y rápidamente guardó la nota en la caja, temiendo que se echara a reír o se prendara de la vergüenza, una.

"¿Mi Señor?", Jimmy preguntó, tan bondadoso en su desconcierto como lo estaba en todas las cosas.

"Perdóname, Jimmy", dijo Will, reprimiendo su risa con dificultad. "¿Mi marido se inclina a verme en los zafiros esta noche, si pudieras tenerlos preparados?"

"¡Ciertamente, mi Señor!", Dijo Jimmy, encantado con la recompensa. "¡Tendré que buscar otra caja del ático! ¡Hay mucho! Nunca había visto esos rubíes oscuros, ¡son casi negros! Oh, mi, tanto ... "

Will observó cómo se desembalaban las joyas y se las trasladaba al vestuario, desde collares hasta pulseras, broches, anillos e incluso orejeras, que le acariciaban el lóbulo de la oreja con contemplación.

Otro golpe llegó a la puerta, ganando un grito de Winston, y Will dijo: "Lo conseguiré, Jimmy".

Esperaba a otro lacayo, pero era el señor Berger, con el rostro enrojecido, sonriente y digno.

"Su Señoría le pregunta si puede unirse a él en su suite para el té, mi Señor".

"¿Té?" Se hizo eco, en una pérdida. "¿Ahora?"

"Sí, mi señor, antes de que lleguen los buitres, dice", dijo Berger, esbozando una sonrisa. "Solo quiere un momento tranquilo contigo antes de que se termine la noche, mi señor".

"Hay mucho tiempo", se ofreció Jimmy, volviendo del vestuario para reunir algunas piezas más. "Señor. Berger, ¿podrías enviar a alguien a buscar el tercer armario de joyas de la Duquesa? El tercero , fíjate, no el cuarto. La suya era abismalmente pequeña ".

"¿M'Lord?", Preguntó Berger, y Will asintió con la cabeza antes de salir al pasillo y decir: "Quédate con Jimmy, Winston".

Era un poco cercano al momento de permitirse el té antes de que llegaran sus invitados, pero la sola idea de que Hannibal quisiera exprimirse en un momento de intimidad le trajo una sonrisa a Will. Tocó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, maravillándose de lo fácil que le resultaba en estos días. La sonrisa ya no era una dolorosa atracción de los músculos rígidos por el desuso, y el mundo parecía estar lleno de cosas para deleitarlo e inspirar su felicidad.

Se quedó fuera de la suite de Hannibal durante un largo y silencioso momento, asintiendo con la cabeza ausentemente cuando el señor Berger se apresuró a buscar ayuda, solo pensando en el chico que había sido. Hacía tantos años que se había apretujado en la esquina de su habitación, aterrorizado y acongojado en un extraño y aterrador lugar nuevo, sintiendo como si nunca hubiera otro rayo de sol para penetrar en el aburrido aislamiento que había encapsulado su mundo.

Ahora era amado por un hombre que valientemente movería montañas para complacerlo, fue reconocido como el mismísimo Lord Clarges, con sus arcas rebosantes de riqueza que tenía la intención de transmitir a niños que nunca imaginó que podría soportar. Además, la oscuridad de su mundo se había desvanecido, la medianoche se convertía en amanecer y ahora brillaba como el día, un hermoso resplandor dorado que palpitaba dentro de él, alimentado por el vínculo que nunca tuvo la intención de formar.

Mucho de lo que había sucedido entre ellos fue más un accidente que un diseño, pero todo fue solo, incluso cosas terribles, uniéndolos en experiencias compartidas para otorgarles el conocimiento del otro que nadie más podría imaginar.

Después de todos estos años, fue amado y feliz, un miembro valioso de una familia cálida y acogedora con un hogar que fue suyo por el resto de su vida, sus sueños infantiles realizados con tal exceso que lo dejaron sin aliento.

La puerta se abrió ante él, sobresaltándolo, y cuando parpadeó, calientes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas a pesar de su amplia sonrisa.

Hannibal, congelado monetariamente, se levantó para alcanzar y agarrar a Will de la mano. Lo empujó hacia adentro y cerró la puerta contra ojos curiosos antes de ahuecar la cara de Will en sus manos, mirándolo fijamente para descifrar lo que estaba viendo.

"Tuve la extraña sensación de que eras feliz", susurró, y mencionó la razón por la que había ido a la puerta, seguro de que Will estaba allí. Limpió las mejillas de Will, recogió sus lágrimas con delicadas yemas de los dedos y luego con suaves besos, murmurando: "Dime qué te ha dolido, Will. Dímelo y lo arreglaré ".

"Nada", dijo Will, su voz rasposa por las lágrimas. Lanzó una risa suave y breve y agarró los brazos de Hannibal, diciéndole, " Estoy feliz, Hannibal. Eso es todo."

El vínculo se intensificó de nuevo, una pizca de placer, deleite y alivio que hizo reír a Will otra vez, cerrando los ojos mientras besaba sus párpados y sus lágrimas salían de sus pestañas.

"Como si fuera una cosa tan pequeña", ronroneó Hannibal, retrocediendo para sacar su pañuelo y limpiar la cara de Will. "Espero que todos los días de nuestras vidas juntos te haga llorar de felicidad, Will".

"Hay muchas posibilidades de que así sea", admitió, avergonzado, pero aún sonriendo. "Pensar en mi padre me hizo recordar lo desesperada que estaba por escapar de su control, y la esperanza que albergaba de ser parte de una familia".

Hannibal se secó otro derramamiento de lágrimas, su sonrisa triste y su corazón se rompió de nuevo por el niño que había rechazado hacía tanto tiempo.

"Y ahora", dijo Will, respirando profundamente para mantener el equilibrio, con el rostro encendido de alegría cuando dijo: "Lo estoy ".

Hannibal envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de él, apretando a Will contra su pecho. Acarició los rizos de Will, sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados para saborear este momento. No fue una pequeña victoria escuchar a su compañero decir tal cosa y le dio esperanza para el futuro, para su futuro juntos.

Se quedaron en silencio cómodo y contento mientras Will se recomponía, enrojecido y medio avergonzado, pero seguro en el amor de su marido por él. Hannibal lo sintió relajarse y le dio un último apretón a Will en la nuca antes de volver a acomodarse en su rostro.

"Jimmy me regañará por hacerte llorar", murmuró, alisando los débiles rastros de lágrimas por las suaves mejillas de Will una vez más con su pañuelo.

"No lo haría", dijo Will, riendo suavemente, quitándose el pañuelo y siguiendo el toque de Hannibal con el suyo para limpiarse la cara. "Sin embargo, lo desaprobaría sinceramente y no le dejaría ninguna duda al respecto". Él es una fuerza a tener en cuenta ".

"Eso espero", dijo Hannibal, divertido. Presionó su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Will y trazó la curva hasta la esquina de su boca antes de preguntar: "¿Mejor?"

"Más tranquilo", dijo Will, respirando profundamente y metiendo el pañuelo de Hannibal en la manga. "No puedo pensar qué me pasó recientemente. No es que yo esté tan exagerado ".

"Tu autocontrol pondría a un estoico a la vergüenza; Creo que mereces un poco de complacencia en tus emociones después de haber estado alejado de ellas durante tantos años, Will, "dijo Hannibal, siguiendo el toque con un suave beso. "La aparición inminente de tu padre nuevamente después de todo este tiempo sería suficiente para probar el temple de cualquiera. Todo lo que necesita hacer para prepararse para eso está totalmente justificado, creo.

Instó a Will a su pequeña zona de asientos donde ya había dispuesto un juego de té: dos copas desconocidas y una olla humeante con un simple plato de galletas, una oferta muy modesta en todas menos en una. Se sentó con cuidado, alisó su abrigo debajo de él y se arregló la chaqueta mientras se recostaba, incapaz de sentirse cohibido con su marido. El volante extra tardó un poco en acostumbrarse, pero por el brillo en los ojos ambarinos de su marido, valdría la pena la molestia.

"Quería decirte lo asombroso que parecías cuando te vi por primera vez en la puerta, pero me quedé sin aliento al verte", le dijo Hannibal, sirviendo a los dos y entregándole la taza a Will antes de sentarse. . Había movido las sillas, colocándolas un poco más cerca la una de la otra, y colocó sus pies calzados con botas casi tocando los tobillos cruzados de Will. "Voy a remediar eso ahora, te ves exquisito, Will".

"Gracias", dijo Will, ocultando su sonrisa detrás de su taza de té mientras tomaba un sorbo, sus ojos azules deambulaban por el traje de la tarde de Hannibal. Coincidía con el suyo, como había dicho Jimmy, los suaves matices que complementaban los tonos azules de su chaqueta, enmudecidos por el leve brillo de un diseño, un diseño entrelazado lo encontraría fascinante. "Tenía que hacer justicia al fino guardarropa que mi marido me proporcionó tan generosamente ... después de un poco de engatusamiento, por supuesto".

"Por supuesto", estuvo de acuerdo Hannibal, complacido y sin miedo a mostrarlo. Bebió su propio té, ansioso por compartir su sorpresa con Will. "¿Quizás yo pueda engañarte a cambio? Como tus rodillas están cubiertas de forma segura y tus medias fuera de la vista, aún podría mantener mi ingenio sobre mí ".

Will se rió, el sonido se apagó en una leve sonrisa que hizo que Hannibal preguntara, "¿En qué estás pensando?"

"¿Cuánto han cambiado las cosas?", Dijo Will, agitando su té, que no era para nada amargo y justo como a él le gustaba. "Qué fácil es reír ahora, qué tan fácilmente sonrío. Puedo ver cuánto te he cambiado, y veo cuánto me has cambiado a cambio ".

"Para mejor, rezo", dijo Hannibal en voz baja, mirándolo.

Will sonrió y dijo: "¿Quién sabe?"

Hannibal se rió entre dientes, suspirando un poco y contento solo de verlo beber su té. En unos breves instantes tuvo el placer de ver cómo las cejas de Will bajaban y sus ojos azules entrecerraban mientras miraba hacia abajo a su taza.

"¿Hannibal?" Preguntó Will, girando la taza e inclinándola, viendo que había, de hecho, algo pintado dentro. Rápidamente se tragó el último trago de su té y miró otra vez, estallando en risas sorprendidas y ásperas.

Pintado en el cuenco de la taza de té estaba el cuerpo arqueado de una trucha, curvada con aletas extendidas como si nadara.

O ser arrojado a la cabeza de alguien.

" Hannibal , ¿qué demonios?", Preguntó, riendo de nuevo mientras miraba el diseño exterior, encontrando que el patrón se resolvía en más truchas y saltos en un río estilizado. Dirigió una mirada irónica a su esposo, quien se las arregló para parecer a la vez agraviado y divertido, y dijo: " ¿ Trucha ? ¿Seré perseguido para siempre por un acto impulsivo de frustración?

"Lo siento, Will, pero me temo que causó un gran impacto", dijo Hannibal, tan sombrío y serio que Will se rió de nuevo, girando la taza de té en sus manos para ver la escena completa y echando otro vistazo al rizado trucha. "Sentí que un sacrificio tan significativo merecía inmortalizarse en un juego de té para dos".

"¿Solo para dos?" Will cuestionó, volviendo su atención a la olla que, como sospechaba, contenía otro patrón de truchas en el río, el patrón tan sutil que incluso él no lo había comentado al principio.

"Sí, solo para dos", dijo Hannibal, cambiando para sacar la caja de Gideon y Garnets de debajo de su asiento.

"Eso es muy valiente de tu parte, teniendo en cuenta", dijo Will, su sonrisa se oscureció al pensar en la taza de té que había destrozado, una de las dos, interrumpiendo el set para siempre.

"Este es mi regalo para ti", dijo Hannibal, complacido de haber logrado sorprender a su pareja. "¿Pero tengo algo más que te gustaría, si estás interesado?"

Los ojos de Will se clavaron en los suyos, abiertos y ansiosos, respuesta suficiente para que Hannibal recogiera la caja mientras permanecía de pie. Lo colocó en el regazo de Will y se arrodilló a su lado, susurrando: "Espero que te guste".

Con el corazón martilleando, Will levantó la tapa de la caja y por un momento no pudo entender lo que vio. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, se llevó la mano a los labios, incapaz de hablar durante un largo y doloroso momento.

La taza de té rota se había vuelto a juntar, acurrucada en terciopelo suave y fino encima de un lecho de lana. Metió la mano con dedos temblorosos y la tocó, trazando las costuras de oro que contaban la historia de su sufrimiento, la fuerza con la que había sido arrojada al suelo. Fue un acto que debería haberlo destruido.

Pero no fue así.

Sobrevivió a pesar del insulto, sus heridas curaron a cicatrices, brillando en la luz del sol que se desvanecía.

"Lo trajiste de nuevo," susurró, las palabras temblorosas. No podía mirar a Hannibal, no se atrevía por miedo a que él mismo se viniera abajo, rompiéndose en un millón de pedazos pequeños otra vez.

Pero sus cicatrices ya estaban llenas de oro, sus piezas unidas, cosidas y reparadas y selladas para evitar daños por el amor que este hombre tenía por él, cada momento como un regalo que era atesorado y celebrado con puro deleite.

"Te prometí que lo haría," ronroneó Hannibal, cerrando los ojos medio cerrado cuando la mano de Will se movió de su boca y su hermosa compañera se inclinó sobre él para abrazarlo. Tembló tanto contra Aníbal que todo lo que pudo hacer fue respirar, "Te amo, Will. Y te juro que algún día podré deshacer el daño que te he causado ".

El brazo de Will se apretó contra su mandíbula mientras se movía, levantando su cabeza para acomodar la taza en su mano ante Hannibal.

"Es hermoso", dijo, el placer marcaba cada palabra.

"Sé que no es como antes"

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Will, una suave risa flotando en su voz. "¿Quién es, Hannibal? Es hermoso, absolutamente hermoso. Nunca podré recuperar lo que le sucedió o recuperar esas piezas que se perdieron, pero los espacios vacíos se han llenado y la taza de té se ha unido de nuevo ".

Retrocedió para mirar hacia la cara de Hannibal, la alegría brillando en sus ojos, su felicidad tan exquisita que le quitó la respiración a Hannibal una vez más.

"Nunca pensé que vería algo así, Hannibal. Pensé que se había destruido sin remedio ", dijo, y se inclinó para presionar un beso en la frente de Hannibal, persistente y suave. "Gracias por cumplir tu promesa. Gracias por devolvérselo ".

"Siempre lo haré", dijo Hannibal, moviéndose para besar la punta de su nariz. "Tantas veces como sea necesario, durante el tiempo que sea necesario, noche y día hasta que exhale mi último aliento, Will".

Will inclinó su cabeza y sus bocas se encontraron en un suave beso, la copa entre ellos, segura en las manos de Will. Fue un beso corto y dulce, una dulce muestra de ternura, y cuando Will se echó hacia atrás, dijo: "Hannibal ... yo lo-"

Llamaron a la puerta y los interrumpieron.

"¿Sí?" Susurró Hannibal, instándolo a terminar, pero Will negó con la cabeza, silencioso y casi castigado, con la taza apoyada en su pecho. Caray, Hannibal se puso de pie y gritó: "Será mejor que sea sumamente importante".

La puerta se abrió, admitiendo al Sr. Berger, que parecía como si prefiriera estar en un barco sacudido por la tormenta en lugar de meterse con ellos en este momento, pero cumplió con su deber de todos modos y dijo: "Hay un entrenador viniendo por el carril" , mis Señores ".

"¡Oh! Es más tarde de lo que me di cuenta ", dijo Will, nervioso por su confesión interrumpida. Se ocupó de poner la taza en su caja y la cerró, a salvo y dentro.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Hannibal, ofreciéndole a Will una mano mientras permanecía de pie, ambos cayeron inmóviles cuando llegó la respuesta.

"Es Lord Reddig, mis señores".

Will respiró hondo, aspirando el aroma Alpha de Hannibal profundamente en sus pulmones. Lo calmó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para irse. Simplemente se quedó allí, la caja con su taza de té apretada contra su pecho, el color instantáneamente drenado de sus mejillas.

"Gracias, Berger", dijo Hannibal, espantando a su ayuda de cámara. Volvió a Will y le tomó una mano, diciéndole: "Bajaré".

"Hannibal-"

"Bajaré", dijo Hannibal de nuevo, con persuasión. "Tomas todo el tiempo que necesitas, y estaré allí cuando estés listo".

Will frunció el ceño y dijo: "No dejaré que pelees mis batallas por mí, Hannibal".

"¿Para ti? Nunca ", dijo Hannibal, mostrando las puntas de sus colmillos Alfa en una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Pero juntos? Podríamos matar dragones juntos, Will. Tu padre no es eso ".

Podía sentir la renuencia de Will y siguió adelante, diciendo: "Eres mi marido, Will. Tus batallas son mis batallas, así como las mías son tuyas. Eso significa que cuando te canses, lucho en tu lugar, como lo harías en el mío. No hay debilidad en cansarse, haber luchado solo durante tanto tiempo ".

Los ojos de Will lo sostuvieron, pero a pesar de lo difícil que era, finalmente asintió y dijo: "Bajaré en un momento, solo tengo que guardar esto en un lugar seguro".

Hannibal sonrió, aliviado, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo al salir y se volvió cuando Will dijo: "¿Hannibal?"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias", dijo, y cambió la caja. "Para todo."

"Nunca necesitas agradecerme, Will", le respondió Hannibal con una sonrisa. Salió al pasillo, cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Will con una sonrisa reservada, agarrando la caja como una cuerda de salvamento en su mano.

El abuelo ya estaba firmemente situado en el salón, con su silla de ruedas estacionada y con amplio espacio libre para Hannibal y Will. Znler no se veía por ninguna parte, anotó Hannibal, lo que significaba que o bien el abuelo se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para manejar la silla él mismo, o bien lo había enviado a algún lugar fuera de la vista. Desde luego, parecía un mundo mejor, aunque frágil y exhausto.

"¡Ah! ¡Hannibal, ahí estás! ", Gritó el abuelo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando preguntó:" ¿Dónde está Will? "

"En su camino hacia abajo", dijo Hannibal, moviéndose para saludar a Mina, que se reclinó en el sofá en una pose ingeniosa. Él besó su mano, diciendo: "Te ves muy encantador, Lady Rathmore".

"Gracias, Hannibal, querido", dijo ella, complacida. "¡Estaba muy presionado para tener algo decente para usar en la cena de esta noche! Con ustedes dos fuera, pasé cada minuto de vigilia asegurando que la fiesta de Su Gracia estuviera preparada ".

"De hecho", dijo Hannibal, su sonrisa apretada y difícil de convocar. "Estoy seguro de que la Sra. Henderson y el Sr. Hawkes están extraordinariamente complacidos de que puedan lograrlo".

Se mudó al lado del Abuelo, diciendo: "¿Berger dijo que era Lord Reddig?"

"Hubo algún tipo de casualidad en la entrada del camino", dijo el abuelo, mirando hacia la puerta, ansioso por ver a sus invitados. "Los Dimmonds ahora están a la cabeza".

"Eso los complacerá", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo. "A la tía Grace no le gusta más que ser la primera en llegar y la última en irse".

"Lady Bredon siempre es una delicia", dijo Mina, dándose vuelta para sentarse a hablar mejor con los dos. "Ella es siempre tan amistosa".

"Eso es porque no tiene idea de lo que le dices a ella, Lady Rathmore," Hannibal se rió entre dientes, y el abuelo reprimió una carcajada, disfrazándola como una tos.

La puerta se abrió para admitir que Will y Hannibal respiraron, "Tenía la esperanza de tener a su padre a mano antes de que bajara".

"¿Por qué, Hannibal, a qué te refieres?", Preguntó Mina, perpleja. "¡Eso es algo raro de decir, para estar seguro! ¡Primeras cucharas salaces y ahora tomando al padre en la mano! Parece que nunca te entiendo ".

"Dudo que alguna vez puedas", admitió Hannibal, logrando no sonar demasiado jactancioso. "Afortunadamente, tu hermano me entiende lo suficiente para todos nosotros".

Will era la imagen del aplomo solemne que se acercaba a él, su atuendo omega siempre tan débil que destacaba su constitución atlética, desde sus anchos hombros hasta la ligera curva de sus caderas. Era perfectamente bello para Hannibal, cada aspecto de su doble género se fusionaba en un todo magnífico.

"Lo estás haciendo otra vez", susurró el abuelo, y Hannibal se sacudió, una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus labios cuando Will se acercó.

"Mina, te ves hermosa", dijo Will, tomando la mano ofrecida por Hannibal y permitiendo que lo arrastraran al lado de Abuelo. "Y abuelo, parece que estás de buen humor".

"Lo soy, querida", dijo Roland, empujando a Hannibal para hacer espacio para Will. "¡Estoy ansioso por la noche! ¡Ha sido una edad desde que celebramos un evento aquí en Hartford! "

"Sí, eso fue muy mal hecho por ti, Will, manteniendo a Su Gracia aislada aquí sin ningún entretenimiento en absoluto", regañó Mina, alisando sus manos por sus antebrazos. "¿Pero cómo diablos habrías encontrado el tiempo? Ejecutarte a ti mismo haciendo negocios con la propiedad como un plebeyo. ¡Padre simplemente moriría por escuchar tal cosa!

"Me aseguraré de decirle, en ese caso", dijo Will, y Mina se quedó sin aliento, moviéndose de inmediato a la ventana en un silencio escandalizado.

Hubo movimiento en la puerta y Will sonrió, encantado de ver a Anthony y Freddie en lugar de a su padre.

"Sí, su favorito tiene dioses ar arriba, señorita Lounds, ¿por qué diablos llevas ropa de hombre?", Preguntó Hannibal, sorprendido por la visión de sus encantos femeninos en tal despliegue. Parecía a Anthony como si hubieran planeado sus guardarropas, aunque su cabello rojo fuertemente trenzado y atado todavía era un impactante toque de color.

"Buenas noches, Lord Clarges", dijo Freddie, sonriendo levemente con su prometido radiante escoltándola para saludarlos. "Estas no son prendas de hombre, estoy seguro de ello, ya que las ordené hechas para mí". Eso los convierte en mi ropa, ¿no es así?

Hannibal se recompuso para comentar sobre eso y luego se contuvo, repentina realización lo inundó cuando vio que su garganta estaba desnuda a la manera tradicional de Omegan. Su aroma llegó hasta él, entonces, especia de canela con un trasfondo de manzanas y esa cualidad escurridiza que sirvió para decirle a sus sentidos que ella era, de hecho, Omegan.

Miró a Will, sin palabras durante un largo momento.

"Te ves muy guapo, Freddie", dijo Will, extendiendo la mano para tomar sus manos en saludo.

"Gracias, Lord Clarges", dijo Freddie, usando su título con evidente gusto. "Todavía prefiero el femenino en la dirección, pero Anthony insistió en que coincidamos".

"¿Y hacer un anuncio inteligente?" Murmuró Hannibal, mirando a su primo.

"En verdad, ambos se ven muy bien", intervino Rolando, agarrando la mano de Anthony y la de Freddie. "Quiero que todos mis hijos se porten bien esta noche, ¿entendido?"

"Mucho más de lo que ha sido la señorita Lounds", dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué nadie me dijo?"

"Hannibal, incluso los niños lo sabían", dijo Anthony, riendo suavemente. "Estás en una liga propia, viejo muchacho. No hay protestas, confío? "

Lo dijo con un leve y penetrante olfateo que al instante hizo que tanto Hannibal como Will se dieran cuenta de que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos durante su celo no había pasado inadvertido entre la familia.

"Si quieres mantener esa nariz", ronroneó Hannibal. "Te recomendaría que te quedes en otro lado, Anthony. Quizás, en tu ...

" Compórtate " , advirtió Roland nuevamente. "La boda continuará el próximo verano, como estaba previsto, niños. No escuchará protestas de nadie, ¿verdad ?

"Ciertamente no de mí", dijo Will, divertido por la ira de Hannibal. "Y dudo que Hannibal protestara por ese partido cuando habló públicamente en apoyo de Omegas, aunque tiende a sorprendernos a todos".

"Estoy indignado con tus opiniones sobre mí, todos ustedes", dijo Hannibal, exagerando. "Naturalmente, no protestaría. Nunca soñaría con hacer eso. Ojalá la señorita Lounds hubiera mostrado más cuidado en su elección y no se hubiera conformado con un tonto tan obvio como mi primo.

"Soy muy indulgente con sus defectos, Lord Clarges", dijo Freddie con una sonrisa, uniéndole el brazo con el de Anthony. "Como él es mío".

"No puedo creer que nadie me lo haya dicho", dijo Hannibal, susurrándole a Will mientras Anthony y Freddie se alejaban para hablar con Mina.

Will muy cuidadosamente no hizo ningún tipo de contacto visual con él, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que simplemente no podía reprimir.

" ¿Por qué no me lo dirían?" Hannibal presionó, dolido porque sus esfuerzos no habían impresionado a su familia.

Roland inmediatamente encontró la mesa a su derecha terriblemente absorbente, mucho más que las preguntas de su nieto.

"¿Estaba realmente tan mal pensado que temían que lo desaprobara?" Preguntó Hannibal, presionando su mano contra la cintura de Will otra vez, donde prefería quedarse cuando estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Era casi como si tuviera una mente propia, buscando a Will cuando no estaba consciente de ello.

"Fuiste y eres muy bien pensado", lo corrigió Will, su piel se tensó cuando los dedos de Hannibal se arrastraron, incluso a través de las capas de su ropa. "Por eso temían tu rechazo". Es difícil ser menospreciado por alguien a quien admires, Lord Clarges ".

Hannibal olfateó un poco y dijo: "No lo sabría".

La ceja de Will se arqueó sobre un ojo azul irónico, pero no hizo ningún comentario y Hannibal quedó completamente decepcionado por no ser regañado por él.

Bedelia y sus hijos adultos llegaron muy cerca de la tía Grace y el tío Robert, seguidos de cerca por la tía abuela Margaret enfadada sobre una cosa u otra, por el tono que estaba tomando con el señor Hawkes.

Bedelia se quedó atrás mientras los Dimmonds le rendían homenaje a Roland, sonriéndole levemente a Robert, que saludaba a Will con efusividad y placer, mientras Grace preguntaba en voz alta dónde se había ido Anthony y de alguna manera no había escuchado a nadie decir con precisión dónde.

"Las cosas te han ido bien, así lo oigo", dijo Bedelia mientras Hannibal tomaba su mano, sin que su conversación fuera escuchada por el alboroto de Fernhill Dimmonds intentando clasificarse. Ella ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Will, divertida por su indulgencia con la atención persistente de Robert. "¿Aunque no tan bien como uno podría esperar, tal vez?"

"Bedelia, nunca podría decir lo agradecida que estoy por tu instrucción", dijo Hannibal, dejando caer un beso en sus nudillos y apretando su mano con fuerza en los suyos. "Sin ti, quizás nunca hubiera encontrado el camino de regreso a la tolerancia de Will. Y finalmente hay todo el potencial para un heredero ".

Una sonrisa ligera, casi imperceptible curvó su boca, entonces. "Esa es realmente la mejor noticia que podríamos pedir".

"¡Eso espero, después de la forma en que todos me han acosado hasta la muerte durante la mayor parte de dos décadas!"

"Me niego a disculparme por nuestra preocupación legítima, Hannibal", murmuró, con los ojos semicerrados engañosamente soñolienta. "Pero estoy muy contento de ver que podría ayudarte a aprender la forma correcta de conducirte, aunque solo sea por el bien de Will".

Hannibal lanzó una cálida mirada a Will, que en realidad le sonreía al tío Robert, riendo incluso cuando su mano recibió un beso bullicioso y caballeroso.

"Will", dijo Bedelia, volviendo su atención de inmediato. "Te ves muy hermosa, pero siempre lo haces".

"Gracias, como lo haces tú", dijo Will, su buen humor parcialmente restaurado por el infaltable espíritu de tío Robert. "Es un placer verte de nuevo".

“Sí”, dijo Bedelia, sonriendo: “Es es un placer. Espero que en el futuro haya muchas más festividades como esta entre Fernhill y Hartford ".

"¡Hay el hombre más extraño en el camino, hermano!", Anunció la tía Margaret mientras se acercaba, aparentemente a Roland, pero logrando incluir la totalidad de la habitación. " Muy malhumorado! ¡Muy maleducado para un caballero, debería pensar!

"Tía Margaret", dijo Hannibal, intentando callarla.

Will palideció, su repentina retirada al silencio sin que nadie la recordara excepto Hannibal.

"¡Estaba regañando a su sirviente en el medio del camino , Hannibal!", Se quejó la tía Margaret, golpeando imperiosamente su bastón. "¡Deberías tenerlo removido de inmediato! Yo no espero que no es para asistir a esta noche, hermano!”

"Disculpe, debería hablar con el señor Hawkes", dijo Will, dando un paso atrás que Hannibal bloqueó rápidamente mientras empeñaba a la tía Margaret con el abuelo.

"Iré", le dijo Hannibal, dándose palmaditas en la parte baja de la espalda. "Quédate con el abuelo y saluda a nuestros otros huéspedes".

Enfrentado a la realidad de volver a ver a su padre, la tensión nerviosa se hinchó y se tragó a Will con un temor forzado y abarcador. Agradecido por la oferta de su marido, Will solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, cerrando brevemente los ojos cuando Hannibal le dio un breve beso en la frente. Permaneció junto al abuelo en un incómodo silencio cuando Hannibal salió del salón, apresurándose a intervenir.

No era un hombre de mal carácter exterior, al igual que la tía Margaret había dicho.

Lord Reddig finalmente había llegado a Hartford House.


	46. Chapter 46

Statton Graham, el actual conde de Reddig, no era lo que Hannibal esperaba.

Él no era monstruoso, ni demasiado alto o impresionante. Era, en cambio, un hombre corpulento, con cara de rubor, un aire de impaciencia y un sentido de valía muy sólido que entró en Hartford House con el aire apreciativo de un hombre que estudia cuidadosamente el valor de todo lo que se ve. Hannibal casi esperaba que un grupo de abogados lo siguiera para tomar notaciones, pero estaba completamente solo.

"Lord Reddig", dijo Hannibal, su sonrisa se tensó con fastidio cuando el hombre no lo miró de inmediato. "Qué bueno de tu parte venir". Confío en que no tuviste dificultades?

"Nadie más que la inconveniencia de viajar, Lord Clarges", dijo Lord Reddig, mirando a Hannibal con franca desaprobación. "Tengo una gran cantidad de negocios que tuve que suspender para aceptar la invitación de Su Gracia. Estoy seguro de que te encuentras en una posición similar con tus asuntos ".

"De hecho, no lo hago". Tengo el lujo de casarme con un hombre que tiene una excelente cabeza de negocios ", dijo Hannibal, su sonrisa lobuna de alegría. "Creo que nunca tengo que preocuparme por los detalles, ya que Will tiene todo a mano".

Statton parpadeó, sus pobladas cejas inclinadas hacia abajo y su boca fruncida en un derrame de líneas que lo hicieron parecer mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era. Se quitó los guantes y el sombrero con movimientos cortos y agudos, digiriendo esa declaración junto con la sonrisa satisfecha de Hannibal.

"Espero que su visita no sea demasiado onerosa", dijo Hannibal, al notar la dura aversión del Sr. Hawkes mientras le entregaba los guantes, el sombrero y el bastón de Statton a un lacayo que esperaba. "Me han informado que rara vez sales de Broadriver".

"¿Por quién, Lord Clarges?" Preguntó Statton, enderezando su ropa.

"Por el Sr. Ingram", dijo Hannibal, afectando la inocencia. "Con quien he caído un poco fuera de contacto, pero puedes estar seguro de que lo estoy vigilando de cerca".

"Estoy seguro de que lo eres", dijo Statton, su boca frunciendo aún más.

"Creo que estarás muy sorprendido cuando vuelvas a ver a Will", presionó Hannibal, incapaz de resistirse. "¿Entiendo que no has ido a visitarlo desde que se fue para venir aquí?"

Lord Reddig se encontró con su mirada directamente. Más cerca ahora, Hannibal podía ver que Will favorecía mucho a su padre: compartían los mismos melocotones y la tez color crema, rizos café oscuro, ceño fruncido, ojos azules brillantes y una boca excesivamente obstinada.

"No tengo la costumbre de molestarme, Lord Clarges", dijo Statton, mirando una vez más el elegante vestíbulo de Hartford. "Los niños adecuados visitan a sus padres, y no al revés".

"Will ha estado extraordinariamente comprometido aquí en Hartford y me temo que lo hemos monopolizado", dijo Hannibal, estirándose un poco más y cuadrando los hombros mientras otro entrenador se detenía en el camino. "El abuelo confía en él en gran medida y no puede ver lo que sea necesario para perdonarlo. Él adora a mi esposo casi tanto como a mí, pero estoy seguro de que habrías imaginado que pasaría algo así cuando me dieras la mano a Will en matrimonio ".

Statton frunció el ceño frunciendo el ceño, pero no respondió. Simplemente se dio unas palmaditas en la parte más grande de su vientre, sus anillos guiñándole los dedos regordetes.

Hannibal vio a un tipo cetrino y de aspecto nervioso supervisando la disposición de un pequeño baúl, presumiblemente el sirviente que la tía Margaret había comentado. Curioso, preguntó: "¿No tienes más equipaje que eso?"

"He traído solo lo que necesito para pasar la noche cómodamente", dijo Statton, mirando su reloj de bolsillo. "No tengo la intención de quedarme demasiado tiempo".

"Usted está aquí como nuestro invitado, padre", dijo Hannibal, saboreando el ceño fruncido que lo ganó. "Favor de nosotros con su compañía mientras se sienta cómodo aquí".

Statton reemplazó su reloj con el ceño fruncido, alisando la tela sobre la parte superior. Su ropa era la mejor que el dinero podía comprar, la calidad evidente en el corte y el adorno, sus adornos los de un hombre no acostumbrado a negarse a sí mismo cualquier cosa.

Hannibal recordó el raído atuendo de montar de Will y sus botas de mala calidad en su primera mañana aquí. Pensó en las cicatrices que rodeaban la piel de Will y en el abuso de que hablaba en los tonos calmados de uno que hablaba de nada más perturbador que el clima.

De repente, no quería nada más que ensartar a este hombre regordete como un cerdo, asarlo en un pozo y entregar su corazón en rebanadas tiernas al plato de espera de Will.

Fue un pensamiento que lo dejó sonriendo mientras escoltaba a Lord Reddig hacia el salón para ver a Will en toda su gloria.

Cuanto más tiempo se había ido Hannibal, más apretados estaban los nervios de Will. Su amplia imaginación le proporcionó múltiples escenarios con respecto a la primera reunión entre su esposo y su padre, muchos de los cuales terminaron en Hannibal tomando una acción impulsiva que agitaría a su familia y provocaría que el abuelo se pusiera furioso.

"Disculpe, abuelo", dijo Will, preparándose para ir a ver cómo estaban. "Nunca debería haber dejado a Hannibal a su suerte".

"Will, por favor, quédate", dijo el abuelo, desconectándose del tío Robert para llamarlo, "Hannibal se controlará a sí mismo, querida. No hay nada de qué preocuparse en ese aspecto ".

"Aún así-"

Se cortará cuando el Sr. Hawkes abrió la puerta y Hannibal apareció, su sonrisa leve y satisfecha sospechó de inmediato. Sostuvo la mirada de Will durante un largo momento, el apoyo silencioso que ofreció para reforzar a Will desde adentro, la efusión de orgullo de Hannibal le recordó a Will que ya no era un niño asustado y maltratado, ya no, no como lo había sido.

' Estamos organizando una fiesta de esta noche, William,' Padre dijo, ahorrando un vistazo a él, sus ojos lo suficientemente afilado para cortar. "Quiero que te quedes arriba".

'¿Piso de arriba?' Will hizo eco, tensándose cuando los ojos de su padre se estrecharon.

'¿Hay algún problema?' Padre preguntó, la desaprobación pesada en su voz retumbante.

'N-no, solo ... Mina asiste y pensé que tal vez ... tal vez me permitirías asistir, también ...'

" No asistirás", dijo el padre, poniendo sus dedos bajo su barbilla. "La confusión que presentas a nuestros invitados los hace sentir incómodos, William. A la gente no le gusta sentirse incómoda y eso es precisamente lo que usted hace. Las criaturas como usted, las cosas que se niegan a la definición y no se pueden analizar sintácticamente, son inquietantes para el resto de nosotros. Tu presencia solo los molestaría innecesariamente ".

Will se estremeció, dejando caer su mirada ante la de su padre, pero no pudo evitar decir: 'Me haces sonar como un monstruo ...'

"No eres un monstruo, William", dijo el padre, sombrío. "Simplemente un error lamentable ..."

Will cerró los ojos en contra de la puñalada de dolor que esa declaración todavía le causaba. El hombre en su memoria se confundía con el presente, una sombra enorme y brillante susurrando cómo era menos, cómo era diferente , cómo era una bofetada a la naturaleza por la forma en que ella misma lo había diseñado.

Un error...

Una vergüenza ...

Un fracaso...

" Soy rico en tesoros contigo, Will. Si cada fortuna que tengo al revés, podría soportar el dolor si solo te tengo cerca de mí ... '

Floreció en la oscuridad con el súbito resplandor del sol que atravesaba las nubes, alejando la duda que amenazaba con filtrarse. El sabor terroso del aroma Alfa de Hannibal lo envolvió como un abrazo y Will abrió los ojos, extendiendo la mano hacia el mano que se encontró con la suya, apretando los dedos y enderezando la espalda.

Había trabajado demasiado duro durante demasiado tiempo como para dudar de su propia fuerza ahora. Era Lord Clarges por derecho propio, Maestro de Hartford House y estaba listo para convertirse en un Duque al lado de Hannibal y nadie, ni el Destino, ni los chismes, y ciertamente no Statton Graham, podría llevarse lo que había logrado estos últimos seis años. .

"¿Y quién tenemos aquí?", Preguntó Rolando, haciendo señas a Statton para que se acercara con una mano elegante.

"¿Puedo presentar a Lord Reddig, abuelo?" Dijo Hannibal, deslizándose contra el costado de Will para colocarlo entre los dos Lecter Alphas. Aunque el resto de sus invitados no indicaron que se dieran cuenta, Hannibal podía sentir las miradas fijas de su familia en Statton Graham, curioso y evaluando. "Lord Reddig, Su Gracia, el Duque de Westvale".

"Statton", dijo Roland, aprovechando su posición para renunciar a la cortesía. "Supuse que vendrías antes a visitar a Will antes de la cena. ¿Tu entrenador arrojó una rueda? "

“No, Su Gracia, que lo hizo no ”, dijo Statton, molestia intermitente en su rostro.

"Bueno, siempre hay una próxima vez", dijo agradablemente Hannibal. "¿Supongo que mi marido no necesita presentación?"

Statton volvió la cabeza, el disgusto cayendo sobre sus facciones como un velo de gasa, una vez más cara a cara con el niño que había dañado tanto y por tanto tiempo.

La mano de Hannibal apretó la suya y Will la agarró con fuerza, clavando las uñas en su carne mientras miraba al Alfa que una vez había llamado padre, el familiar aroma a whisky y mentol de él agitó el estómago de Will cuando invadió sus pulmones.

Pero el hombre que Will recordaba no era el que estaba delante de él. Parecía más viejo, las líneas que enmarcaban sus ojos, nariz y boca grabadas aún más profundamente, su amargura tallada en su carne para que todo el mundo la viera. El gris en su pelo se había vuelto blanco, donde le sombreaba las sienes y parecía algo más pequeño, un monstruo arrastrado a la luz para revelar su verdadera forma.

"¿Bien?" Preguntó Lord Reddig, impaciente.

"Bienvenido a Hartford House, Lord Reddig," dijo Will, y Hannibal se movió a su lado, un suave recordatorio de que estaba listo y dispuesto a saltar en su defensa. "Espero que estés tan cómodo y feliz aquí como lo estuve en tu casa. Y por favor, llámame Lord Clarges. Prefiero que solo mi familia cercana use mi nombre de pila ".

Statton lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Will solo lo devolvió con una mirada plácida y de párpados pesados, su barbilla inclinada en un indicio de la fuerza que había acumulado en los últimos seis años, flanqueado en ambos lados por hombres que tenían más poder personal en sus meñiques que Statton Graham alguna vez se mantendría en su vida.

"Pensé que podrías rechazar mi invitación", dijo el abuelo, satisfecho con la respuesta de Will y sin molestarse en ocultarla. "Todas las cosas consideradas."

Statton se sonrojó, sus ojos azules se movieron de la cara impasible de Will a la sonrisa depredadora de Hannibal y de nuevo al Abuelo una vez más.

"Han pasado más de treinta años, ¿no es así?" Preguntó el abuelo. "Veo que no has sufrido ninguna falta mientras tanto".

"Ya no", dijo Statton, su mano casi se desvió hacia su barriga. "Aunque pagar la dote de Will me puso profundamente en deuda".

"Es desafortunado escucharlo", dijo Hannibal, sintiendo que Will se ponía rígido a su lado. "Creo recordar que lady Rathmore se casó el verano después de que Will y yo lo hicimos. Qué galante de Lord Rathmore por tener una novia sin compensación, especialmente uno como su hija ".

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás con nosotros?" Inquirió Will, hablando para evitar que su padre respondiera a la burla de Hannibal.

"Solo la noche, Lord Clarges ," dijo Statton, acariciando su reloj nuevamente como si el tiempo se moviera más rápido para el toque.

"Como hijo de mi amiga más íntima y querida y como el padre de mi amado nieto, tenía toda la esperanza de que aceptasen mi invitación en su totalidad ", dijo el abuelo, con la boca apretada con desaprobación, "si la aceptaras en absoluto". "

"No deseo hacerme ningún inconveniente", dijo secamente Statton, intentando suavizarlo con "Su Gracia".

"Tonterías, Statton", dijo el abuelo, la irritación endureció su tono. "¿Cómo diablos podrías molestarme más ahora de lo que lo hiciste en el asunto de la mala salud de tu padre? ¿Hm? Permanecerá durante el tiempo que mi querido nieto disfrute de su compañía. Yo insisto “.

"Su Gracia, realmente debo declinar-"

"Si no estás más ansioso por agobiarnos con tu presencia que por estar agobiados por ella", dijo Will, su voz suave pero fría, "entonces ¿por qué has venido?"

"¿Honestamente?" Preguntó Statton, echando otra mirada alrededor. "Para ver el lugar, debería haber enviado a tu hermana".

Como si fuera una señal, Mina se acercó a ellos desde los invitados que se mezclaban, un ángel de cara brillante con los brazos extendidos, cantando, " ¡ Papá ! ¡Qué bueno es verte! Ah! ¡Estás aquí por fin! ¡He estado tan ocupado! "

Se lanzó hacia Statton con la puntería de un tirador, y Will casi pudo agradecerle por la distracción mientras dejaba a su padre. Aprovechó el clamor que hizo para susurrarle a su marido, "Ojalá no lo hubieras invitado".

"Culpa al abuelo", susurró Hannibal en respuesta.

"¡Hannibal!" Susurró el abuelo, frunciendo el ceño hacia los dos. "¡Sabes tan bien como yo que difícilmente podríamos tener una reunión en honor a tu matrimonio sin invitar a las relaciones de Will!"

Familia , notó Will, no era un término que usaran su esposo o abuelo en referencia a Statton Graham, y estaba profundamente agradecido.

"Incluso si decide quedarse, Will, no dejes que te preocupe", murmuró Hannibal, inclinando la cabeza lo suficiente como para pronunciar las palabras en el oído de Will cuando el abuelo intercambiaba palabras en voz baja con Anthony. "No tienes motivo para tenerle miedo, ya no".

"No tengo miedo de él", dijo Will, la realización lo sorprendió en un ceño pensativo. "Nunca le tuve verdadero miedo, solo del poder que tenía sobre mí; Vi sus fallas y las entendí ".

Giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para sostener la mirada de Hannibal, y agregó: "Creo que fue por eso que fue tan brutal conmigo. Estaba avergonzado de ser visto por lo que realmente es ".

"Nunca le diste lo que su orgullo imaginaba que era debido", reflexionó Hannibal. "Me pregunto qué hace su orgullo de verte ahora? Espero que se esté estrangulando ".

Siguió las palabras con un suave beso en la sien de Will, una última indulgencia antes de que llegaran sus siguientes invitados.

Una voz trina y cantarina los llamó cuando el Sr. Hawkes abrió la puerta, las palabras incomprensibles para Will pero haciendo que Hannibal dijera con sorpresa encantada, "¿Tía Aldona?"

"El Honorable Señor y la Señora Miškinis, Su Gracia", anunció el Sr. Hawkes, concediendo acceso a una pareja señorial en la que Will podía ver los ecos del propio Hannibal, así como el parecido con su madre.

"Su Gracia", dijo Lord Miškinis, ejecutando una reverencia cortante y cortés que hablaba de interminables horas en presencia de la realeza. "Mi esposa y yo hemos venido en nombre de Sus gracias, el duque y la duquesa de Kęsgailos, que gracias por su invitación, pero lamentablemente no pueden viajar".

Hannibal inclinó la cabeza hacia Will mientras el abuelo saludaba y susurraba: "Mi tío Tomás y la hermana de mi madre, Aldona; No esperaba que vinieran. Prepárate, ella tiene un afecto excesivo ".

"Excesivo-"

Will gritó en voz baja mientras unos brazos delgados se enroscaban alrededor de él y lo asfixiaban contra un pecho sano con la fuerza suficiente para levantarlo parcialmente de sus pies. El aroma de su perfume era lo suficientemente vertiginoso como para hacer que se balanceara ligeramente cuando ella lo soltó y le agarró la cara con las manos sujetas con una cuerda para mirarlo.

"¡ Eres Will! ¡Hemos esperado tanto! ¿No hemos esperado, Hannibal? "Preguntó Aldona, dándole una mirada expectante y desaprobadora que hizo que el abuelo sonriera.

"Tía Aldona, por favor", dijo Hannibal, tratando de separarla de su confundido compañero. Con un suspiro de resignación, dijo, "Will, esta es mi tía Aldona y mi tío Tomás. Tía Aldona, tío Tomás, soy Will, mi esposa.

"Eres muy hermosa", canturreó, y se frotó la nariz con la de Will brevemente antes de lanzarse para lanzar otra rápida oración a su marido, quien asintió y les sonrió a los dos. " ¡Qué vergüenza , Hannibal! ¿Cuántos años han visitado tus abuelos? ¡Ya no son jóvenes! "

"Lo sé, tía Aldona-"

"¡Y anhelan ver a tu novia, Hannibal! ¡Quieren que visiten a los más pequeños! -Insistió ella, pellizcando la mejilla de Hannibal con tanta fuerza que él hizo una mueca, reduciéndola de inmediato a un niño recalcitrante en su presencia. Le sonrió a Will mientras lo hacía y ronroneó: "Recuérdame que te cuente la hora-"

" Gracias , tía Aldona, por favor", dijo Hannibal, alejándola antes de que pudiera decir algo incriminatorio, el rojo en sus mejillas no era el resultado de su agarre. "Will tiene muchos años por delante de él al enterarse de mi juventud malgastada".

"No si nunca lo traes a visitar", señaló, arrugándose la nariz con sorprendente similitud con su sobrino. Le sonrió a Will otra vez y le dio una palmada en la mejilla, cálida y afectuosa, prometiendo: "¿Podemos hablar más tarde?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Will, sorprendido cuando fue abrazado de nuevo. Los miró medio sorprendido mientras se movían para reunirse con el anciano Dimmonds, sin hacer caso del padre de Will metido en la esquina y frunciendo el ceño.

"Excesivamente afectuoso", dijo Hannibal, estabilizando a Will con una mano cálida en la parte baja de su espalda. "Intenté advertirte".

"No lo has intentado lo suficiente", dijo Will, agitando subrepticiamente los restos de su perfume. Agradable como era, era demasiado fuerte para su gusto y le picaba en la nariz. "¡Cielos, debería haberme aplicado a la lengua materna de tu madre! Nunca esperé conocer a tus familiares del extranjero ".

"Puedo enseñarte", dijo Hannibal, riendo entre dientes. "Pasé veranos enteros con ellos en Lietuva mientras crecía y no se hicieron concesiones por falta de comprensión. Aprendí el idioma muy rápido, de hecho, comencé con la comida ".

"El marqués y la marquesa de Warrington", anunció el Sr. Hawkes, atrayendo a más invitados a través de su puerta.

“Bondad, que es usted, Statton Graham! ¡Me había preguntado quién demonios estaba en el camino de avance! ¿Por qué en el mundo estás al acecho en esa esquina? ¿Estás asustado de que alguien te vea?

La voz de la tía Margaret se elevó por encima del ruido sordo de la conversación solo brevemente, pero Will cerró los ojos y tomó aire, estirando la mano para anclar los dedos contra el costado de Hannibal.

"Los dioses nos ayudan", suspiró Hannibal, pasando su mano por la columna vertebral de Will y lanzando un suspiro de cansada expectativa por lo que estaba por venir.

Will sabía que iba a ser una noche extremadamente larga.

Y ni siquiera había comenzado correctamente todavía.

Los saludos habían terminado a su debido tiempo y el Sr. Hawkes anunció la hora de la cena. El abuelo se retiró primero y los invitados fueron llevados a sus habitaciones por el personal para prepararse para la comida, dejando a Hartford House en silencio para prepararse para la cena.

Will estaba pensativo y distraído mientras Jimmy lo vestía con la ropa que Nichola le había sugerido, sus pensamientos se centraban en su padre y la inquietud que aún inspiraba. No prestó mucha atención cuando las capas se agregaron a sus medias, envolviéndolo con galas diseñadas para celebrar la belleza única de su género. Los colores fueron elegidos con cuidado, sus pantalones eran finos, un cervatillo cepillado doblado en capas de encaje a juego y atado con cintas de color azul oscuro. La perlascencia estampada de sus medias abrazó los contornos de sus pantorrillas, su silueta resaltada por los zapatos de tacón bajo que Jimmy se puso de pie. Con su blusa blanca, un chaleco azul marino bordado y una chaqueta verde pálida sujeta en su lugar, se sentía como un caballero armado para la guerra.

Cuando Jimmy dio un paso atrás para dejarlo al espejo, lo que Will vio al mirarlo no era ni un hombre, ni una mujer, sino una belleza de ojos soñolientos con rizos oscuros y despeinados y una graciosa figura mostrada a cada ventaja por la ropa. Nichola había elegido para él.

Era un Omega, hermoso y fluido y en la flor de la juventud, y no podía esperar para ver la expresión de su padre cuando lo vio.

Jimmy seleccionó un reloj de su colección y lo sujetó en su lugar, guardándolo en su bolsillo y envolviendo la cadena con sus encantos de plata y jade para recostarse justo contra su chaleco. Volvió a la caja para los zafiros, pero Will lo detuvo.

"He cambiado de opinión sobre los zafiros, Jimmy", dijo, pensando que su padre no debería estar solo en su sorpresa.

"Ciertamente, mi Señor", dijo Jimmy, ansioso por ayudar. "Las esmeraldas, tal vez?"

"No, Jimmy", dijo Will, sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría mientras se movía para mirar a través de su joyero. "Tengo algo más en mente por completo ".

Sus invitados ya estaban en la sala esperando la cena cuando Hannibal bajó con sus galas de noche. Berger le había informado de las elecciones de colores de Will para la noche, pero más allá de eso no tenía idea de a qué llegaría su compañero y esperaba verlo. Aníbal sabía que se vería increíblemente increíble con cualquier cosa que vistiera, ya fuera un traje de caballero para apoyar a la señorita Lounds, o uno de los delicados vestidos que había comprado por impulso. Pero cuando vio a Statton Graham mirando malhumorado por la habitación, Hannibal esperaba que Will se pusiera uno de sus conjuntos omega. Si alguna vez hubo una noche para abrazarse por quien era, fue una noche en que su padre estuvo allí para verla.

Lord y Lady Warrington mantuvieron una conversación agradable con la tía y el tío de Aníbal, mientras que Mina tocaba una suave melodía en el clavicémbalo, tarareando para sí misma mientras lo hacía. Bedelia, se conformó con la tía Grace y la tía Margaret, observaron a Mina con ojos entornados mientras su madre y su tía hablaban a su alrededor. Miró, para el ojo perspicaz de Hannibal, muy parecido a un gato a punto de saltar sobre un canario desprevenido. Teniendo en cuenta que el hijo mayor de Bedelia se deleitaba en convertir las partituras de Lady Rathmore para ella, Hannibal tenía una buena idea de por qué.

Anthony lo vio entrar y dejó que Freddie hablara con el tío Robert y varios Dimmonds más, moviéndose a su lado con una ligera y astuta sonrisa cuando vio que la mirada de Hannibal volvía hacia Statton Graham.

"Es algo como un aguafiestas, ¿no?", Dijo, soplando el humo de uno de sus cigarrillos infernales desde un lado de su boca.

"Estoy bastante contento de eso", murmuró Hannibal, entrecerrando los ojos en el hombre en cuestión. "Si fuera algo menos, eso significaría que podría estar disfrutando, y no tendré eso".

Anthony soltó una carcajada, pero no tuvo reparos en responder a la indagante pregunta del tío Robert sobre la causa cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala de estar.

Hannibal olfateó a su compañero antes de que lo viera y ya estaba sonriendo de placer incluso antes de cruzar el umbral.

Will entró con gracia a la habitación en un remolino de dulce aroma, brocado pesado y encaje espumoso, cada centímetro de su robusto y flexible marco exhibido en un vestido Omegan. Hannibal apartó la mirada de sus finos y bien formados tobillos, del estrecho músculo de sus pantorrillas, y de la longitud de sus maravillosos muslos hasta la estrecha pizca de su cintura donde su chaqueta se encendió en un tren detrás de él. El derrame de sus mangas caía en capas alrededor de sus antebrazos con cuerdas, la delicadeza del encaje no podía competir con la curvatura de sus muñecas ni con la finura de sus largos dedos. El corte de su chaqueta hizo eco en la curva de su cintura, sujeta al chaleco que se encontraba debajo, lo que hizo que se apreciara su suave pecho alzándose por encima.

Y descansando contra su piel de porcelana teñida de rosa, yacían las cuerdas resplandecientes de un collar de perlas que le caía por el pecho.

"¿Hannibal?" Dijo Anthony, dándole palmaditas en los hombros como si se hubiera ahogado, y pensó que tal vez lo había hecho por el sonido que se le escapó cuando vio la larga y esbelta garganta de su pareja cubierta de perlas.

"Dios mío", respiró, sus mejillas ardían de calor, pero una sonrisa pequeña, secreta, levantaba las comisuras de sus labios. "¿Es así como se siente un desmayo?"

"Es lo que parece un desmayo, lo sé", susurró Anthony, su próxima palmada lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujar a Hannibal hacia delante por un paso.

"Will", suspiró Hannibal, alcanzando para agarrar la mano de Will y llevarlo al centro de la habitación, la larga cola de su chaqueta voladora y bulliciosa flotando detrás de él. "¡Dioses arriba, te ves absolutamente impresionante!"

"¿Lo apruebas?" Preguntó Will, arqueando una ceja, y el otro amenazando con pensar si no se atrevía a hacerlo. Su mano libre se elevó, sus dedos tocaron deliberadamente el collar para atraer una vez más los ojos de Hannibal.

"Si lo aprobaba más entusiastamente", susurró Hannibal, tirando de su brazo para ver mejor su atuendo, "mi aprecio se convertiría en la comidilla de la sala".

Will soltó una risita, la suave y ronca música sonora en los oídos de Hannibal, tan querida como el brillo en sus brillantes ojos azules.

"Estoy muy contento de que hayas decidido contra los zafiros", murmuró Hannibal, con los ojos fijos en la garganta de Will y la cicatriz de sus dientes en exhibición para que todos lo vieran. "La brillantez de tus ojos solo los haría parecer débiles en comparación".

"Hannibal-"

"¡Bondad! ¡Será! ¡Eres una visión absoluta de belleza! "El tío Robert retumbó, interrumpiendo la suave regañina de Will. Él se sonrojó de su habitual buen humor y se volvió hacia el padre de Will con un exceso de placer para decir: "¡Debes estar muy orgulloso!"

"¡Oh! Papá, mira lo hermosa que es Will ", dijo Mina, sus manos deteniéndose en las teclas. "Ese es un hermoso tono azul, querida. ¡Nunca podría usar esa sombra por miedo a parecer cetrina! "

"Querida, las señoritas de su edad son siempre superficiales", anunció la tía Grace, levantando su monóculo para mirar a Will. "¡Pero lo hará! Qué placer es finalmente verte en la ropa que se convierte en ti. ¡Qué guapo eres! "

"Ciertamente lo es, tía Grace", dijo Hannibal, divertido por la molestia que brilló en la cara de Mina y se hizo eco en la de Statton Graham. "Tengo mucha suerte de que tu belleza sea una coincidencia para tu mente, Will".

"¡Muy bien!", Dijo Robert, apresurándose a reclamar la mano de Will con tanta prisa que Hannibal temió por su propia seguridad. Él retrocedió con una sonrisa, haciendo espacio para que su tío besara los nudillos de Will. "Muy bien, de hecho! ¡Una exquisita joya de niño!

"Tío Robert, me halagas", dijo Will, sonrojándose, pero cuando captó la mirada odiosa de su padre, descubrió que el entusiasmo del tío Robert era un bálsamo muy bienvenido para sus nervios.

"¿Me he perdido mucho?" Gritó el abuelo, esforzándose por ver dentro mientras se abría la puerta. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el lacayo empujando su silla y miró a la habitación con una sonrisa radiante, contento de tener tantos invitados después de tanto tiempo.

"Hannibal casi se ha desmayado, el padre es un coqueto impenitente, y Lady Rathmore es superficial", respondió Bedelia, alisando su vestido. "O eso parece".

" Sallow , mi Lady", corrigió Mina, su risa un poco nerviosa.

"Le ruego me disculpe, abuelo, ella también es cetrina", dijo Bedelia, con una sonrisa de satisfacción curvando sus labios cuando Mina chilló de horror.

"Nos has pillado a todos haciendo de Lord Clarges como si nunca hubiéramos visto algo así", dijo Statton, acercándose un paso, agarrándose la muñeca a la espalda para que su formidable barriga le precediera.

"Le ruego me disculpe, Lord Reddig, pero todavía no hemos tenido el placer", dijo el abuelo, mirando con orgullo desde los zapatos de Will hasta sus rizos. "Esta es la primera vez que Will nos ha consentido en un regalo así".

"Espero que no lo hayas hecho para mi beneficio", dijo Statton, levantando la nariz en el aire como si estuviera escandalizado, "Lord Clarges".

"Mi querido Lord Reddig", dijo la tía Margaret, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su bastón. "Los Lecters nunca desperdician sus esfuerzos en una causa perdida".

"¡Tía Margaret!", Dijo Anthony, los ojos bailando con diversión.

"Me visto para mis propios gustos, lo que agrada a mi esposo", dijo Will, viendo la indignación y la vergüenza luchar por el control de la cara de su padre. Se encontró con que el hijo de su padre era lo suficientemente bueno como para disfrutar de la vista, y que él no era el único en hacerlo. "Como estoy cumpliendo mi propósito en este hogar, tal como me lo has pedido , eso es para su beneficio, Lord Reddig. Lo que sea que quiera , ¿no es eso lo que ordenaste antes de enviarme aquí?

"Nunca has hecho un espectáculo de ti mismo en mi casa", dijo Statton, su nariz arruga en medio de burla.

"Afortunadamente, estamos en la casa de Will ", dijo Hannibal, aliviado de tener las cejas de desaprobación de su marido dirigidas a otra persona, dejándolo libre para admirar la amplia extensión del pecho de Will acunando esas perlas en la más mínima insinuación de su escote. Deslizó su brazo alrededor de la esbelta cintura de Will, colocó a su pareja contra su costado, y dijo: "No puedo decir que sea él el que hace un espectáculo de sí mismo".

"Soy una Omega vestida para la cena, Lord Reddig" dijo Will con una pequeña sonrisa, erguido y orgulloso al lado de Hannibal. "¿De qué otra manera debería aparecer ?"

" Agradecido no haría daño", dijo Statton, revisando su reloj de bolsillo de nuevo.

"Es un poco temprano para eso, Lord Reddig, ya que aún no nos has dejado", dijo Hannibal, complacido cuando el abuelo solo sonrió, sus fríos ojos ambarinos se fijaron en el padre de Will.

"Su Gracia, la cena está preparada", anunció el Sr. Hawkes, de pie en la entrada con una gran dignidad.

"¿Oh? Qué excelente momento tiene, Sr. Hawkes, "dijo Rolando, alcanzando la mano de Will para apartarlo de las garras de Hannibal. "Vamos, querida. Yo te haré pasar ".

El techo se hizo eco con voces en suave conversación mientras llenaban el comedor, disimulando el sonido de la voz de Will cuando dijo, "Realmente no deberías haberlo invitado".

"Querida, no tuve otra opción", dijo el abuelo, sosteniendo la mano de Will en un cálido apretón mientras un lacayo empujaba su silla hacia el amplio y bellamente salido del comedor.

"Va a ser desagradable", predijo Will. "Más de lo que ya ha sido".

"Si él se comporta mal, entonces trataremos con él", dijo el abuelo, tirando de la silla hacia Will y colocándolo cómodamente antes de ser trasladado a su propio lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. "Es importante para él ver que has hecho bien aquí, Will. Para mí es importante que entienda qué regalo eres y cuánto te queremos ".

Will bajó la cabeza ligeramente, sonrojándose, sus nervios volviéndose a levantar cuando todos estaban sentados a lo largo de la mesa a intervalos confortables. La tía abuela Margaret se instaló frente a Roland, Bedelia estaba enfrente del padre de Will, y los Dimmonds estaban atados a lo largo de la mesa intercalados con otros invitados selectos del abuelo.

Will observó a su padre desde debajo de sus pestañas, notando que había sentado a Mina con el cuidado apropiado, pero su expresión permaneció pellizcada, agria y completamente hosca. Solo era consciente de que Aníbal se sentaba frente a él hasta que algo lo empujó por debajo de la mesa. Will alzó la vista, desconcertado y exasperado al encontrar a Hannibal, que le dedicó una ceja significativa y alzó una mirada hacia su collar.

"Creo que tu abuelo quería que te comportaras", dijo, con una sonrisa involuntaria burlándose de sus labios.

"No creo que me esté portando mal, ¿verdad, abuelo?", Preguntó Hannibal, toda inocencia.

"He cambiado la plata para protegerme de ella", dijo Rolando. Le dio a Hannibal una mirada represiva antes de mirar por debajo de la mesa a sus amigos y familiares reunidos. Cuando habló, Will oyó el retumbante y resonante tono único de Alphas que vibraba en su espina dorsal como un toque físico.

"Mis queridos amigos y familiares, estoy tan profundamente agradecido de que se hayan unido a nosotros esta noche para nuestra celebración privada de las bodas de mi nieto", dijo Rolando, complacido de tener todos los ojos puestos en él y silencio en toda la sala. "Las circunstancias han hecho de esto una celebración tardía, de hecho, pero ahora estamos todos juntos, y me gustaría decir que la pérdida de Lord Reddig es nuestra ganancia".

Tomó su pequeño vaso de jerez y lo inclinó levemente hacia el padre de Will.

"William Lecter, ex William Graham, actual marqués de Clarges y futuro duque de Westvale al lado de mi nieto, Hannibal", continuó el duque, mesurado y formal, "es un tesoro de los gustos que nunca tuve el placer de veo antes, y dudo que vuelva a ver. Así que únete a mí ahora para brindar por la feliz unión de estos dos queridos hijos y por la continuidad de la línea Lecter. Amor est vitae essentia ".

La tostada abrió el camino para los iniciadores de sopa y todos se acomodaron, charlaron con sus vecinos y mantuvieron una conversación agradable y ligera. Will se llevó la cuchara a los labios, pero el olor de la sopa le revolvió el estómago y solo fingió sorber, evitando nerviosamente la mirada inquisitiva de Hannibal.

"Bueno, parece que todo el mundo está pasando un momento maravilloso", dijo Hannibal, y descubrió que tampoco tenía apetito para la sopa. Deslizó un cuenco decorativo de nueces vidriadas con azúcar hacia Will, sonriendo cuando su compañero recogió unas cuantas para chupar, saboreando su dulzura.

"Hasta ahora", dijo el abuelo, su tono cauteloso.

La mezcla de familiares y amigos era buena, su ubicación estaba diseñada para evitar que estallara la guerra. Will hizo su parte como anfitriona con facilidad a pesar de su habitual reticencia, plenamente consciente del desagrado de su padre. Parecía desconcertado por la posición de Will en la casa y abiertamente sorprendido de ser referido a Will una y otra vez en respuesta a sus preguntas sobre los asuntos de Hartford Town y la finca misma. Continuó silenciosamente desaprobando escuchar a su hijo dirigirse como un querido miembro de la familia, y eso envalentonó a Will para hacer su mejor esfuerzo, aunque sabía que estaba jugando con fuego.

"¿Tuviste un viaje agotador desde la capital, Lord Warrington?", Preguntó Will, usando la conversación para evitar tomar algo más que mordiscos de la comida.

"¡De ninguna manera! El ferrocarril en Chesterton reduce el tiempo de viaje en más de la mitad ", dijo Lord Warrington. "Es un gran placer tener acceso rápido al campo, ¿no?"

"Pronto, el viaje será aún más corto", dijo el tío Robert, dividiendo su atención entre su plato y Lord Warrington. "De acuerdo con nuestro Anthony".

"De hecho, tío Robert", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo. "Por una vez, el instinto de Anthony lleva el fruto de la verdad. Hartford pronto tendrá una estación propia. Nuestra pequeña ciudad es la siguiente parada en su camino ".

"¡Oh! Qué delicioso, papá ", dijo Mina. "¡Ahora no tendrás excusas para secuestrarte en el país!"

"No, no lo haré", dijo Statton, menos que complacido con la sugerencia. "Qué agente tan emprendedor debe tener para Hartford, Su Gracia. Me imagino que no fue una hazaña pequeña trabajar en ese trato ".

"Tomó una buena cantidad de tiempo y no poca persuasión", dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza en un leve rechazo de una segunda parte de su nuevo curso, "especialmente para obtener el contrato de por vida para los bienes, pero considero que el esfuerzo nominal para la ganancia. Puedo aconsejarte, si deseas seguir nuestro ejemplo ".

Statton se rió entre dientes y dijo: "Eso es divertido, viene de ti".

"¿Divertido?", Repitió Hannibal, ladeando la cabeza con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos color ámbar.

"Lord Reddig, viendo a Will eslingando una trucha en la cara de Hannibal fue divertido", dijo Anthony riéndose, "¡pero verlo vencer a esos representantes ferroviarios fue absolutamente aterrador!"

"Lord du Maurier, ¿de verdad bromeas?" Preguntó Statton, desconcertado. "¡Simplemente quise decir que me divertía oír a Lord Clarges hablar como si tuviera una mano en las cosas cuando claramente era Su Gracia o Lord Clarges quien lo hizo!"

"Mi hijo bromea acerca de muchas cosas, Lord Reddig", dijo el tío Robert, se estremeció, "pero nunca de negocios".

"De hecho", dijo Hannibal, irritado por la autoridad de Will. "Will es quien negoció el trato. No tenía conocimiento de ello y mi abuelo solo participó en la firma de la compra de propiedades. La estación fue el proyecto de Will, desde el inicio hasta la fruición ".

Hannibal lo observó hundirse, disfrutando cada momento de la incredulidad dolida de Statton.

"Eres muy valiente, Su Gracia", dijo finalmente Statton, intentando reunirse, "dejando que Omega se ensucie en sus negocios".

"¿Es eso lo que llamaste cuando traje a Broadriver fuera de lo negativo?" Will preguntó, complacido por el rubor que se levantó en las mejillas de Statton. "Nunca te quejaste del trabajo que hice por ti".

"Si Will no hubiera actuado, nos habrían esquilmado a ciegas", dijo el abuelo, no tan bien como se veía, sino decidido a expresar su opinión. "Descubrió numerosos errores en nuestros libros y descubrió que nuestro agente inmobiliario nos estaba robando".

"¡Cielos! ¡Hubo tal alboroto cuando fue a prisión! ", Dijo la tía Margaret.

"Oh, sí, espero que Will tenga la costumbre de enviar a prisión a cualquier persona que amenace la seguridad de esta casa", dijo Hannibal, levantando su vino en un pequeño brindis, con sus ojos dorados en Statton Graham. "Después de que los ha engañado tontamente, por supuesto".

"¡Me resulta muy difícil creer lo que estoy escuchando esta noche!" Dijo Statton, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que obtenía de todos en la mesa. "Al haber criado a Will y haber hecho lo mejor que pude con su educación, admito que considero que sus afirmaciones son muy difíciles de digerir".

"¡Dios mío, Lord Reddig, suenas como si encajaras entre esos terribles miembros del Consejo!", Comentó el tío Robert, solo para ser golpeado fuertemente por Bedelia, para su confusión.

" Soy un miembro, de hecho," dijo Statton, mirando alrededor como si buscara seguidores, pero encontrando solo un pequeño silencio mientras se limpiaban los platos y se preparaba el siguiente plato. Cualquier esperanza Will había hecho que Statton dejara que el asunto cayera se desvaneció cuando su padre dijo: "El Consejo para la Mejora de Omegas está haciendo grandes cambios, y continuará haciéndolo, si tengo algo que decir en las cosas".

"¿Cómo demonios puedes proponer apoyar semejante esfuerzo cuando tu propio hijo es Omegan?" Inquirió la Srta. Lounds, su linda cara tensa por la ira.

"Me pone en la posición particular de tener un conocimiento íntimo de las personas en cuestión", dijo Statton, seguro de sus creencias, para consternación de sus huéspedes. "Lo que me hace particularmente calificado para decidir lo que es mejor para ellos".

"¿De verdad querrías cargar tu conciencia con el conocimiento de que has privado a tu propio hijo de sus derechos?" Preguntó Lord Warrington, horrorizado.

"Grandes avances requieren grandes sacrificios", dijo Statton, solemne como si hubiera pronunciado una perla de sabiduría que no podían permitirse ignorar.

"Eso es algo muy fácil de decir cuando no eres el requerido para hacerlas", dijo la tía Margaret, dejando caer una mirada de disgusto apenas disimulado hacia Lord Reddig.

"Es lo mejor, dejando de lado los sentimientos heridos", dijo Lord Reddig, su apetito renovado por el tema de la conversación. "Muchos miembros del Consejo tienen Omegas en sus familias. No es como si uno pudiera elegir a sus parientes, aunque estoy seguro de que es algo que todos deseábamos ".

"Nunca más que en este momento, padre ", dijo Hannibal, abandonando su comida por su vino, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que su vínculo alimentara demasiado a Will con la ira que sentía.

Will permaneció inmóvil como una piedra en su asiento como si ni siquiera hubiera escuchado a su padre hablar, pero su mano tembló cuando levantó su copa y él inmediatamente la volvió a bajar, con los labios apretados en una línea tensa e infeliz. Su colocación en la mesa le impidió a Hannibal consolar a su compañero, pero podía sentir la tensión de Will como una primavera contra su piel y se erizó en respuesta, necesitando defenderlo de su incomodidad.

"Niños", dijo Roland, golpeando su cuchillo con su vaso. "Recuerden ustedes mismos".

"Recuerdo mucho, hermano, pero estoy fuera de mí que no reconocí a Lord Reddig cuando llegamos," dijo la tía Margaret, luciendo apropiadamente triste. "Eso no estaba bien hecho por mí, considerando que se veía exactamente como lo hizo la última vez que lo vi".

"¿Oh? ¿Y cómo fue eso, mi Lady? "Preguntó Mina, ansiosa por mantener la conversación ligera contra toda expectativa.

"¡Ah! Déjame ver, estaba golpeando con el pie de una forma u otra, bastante fuera de sí, si no recuerdo mal, "dijo Margaret, riéndose del recuerdo. Dirigió una sonrisa a Statton y agregó, "¡Tu cara estaba tan roja esas rosas!"

"¡Padre! ¿Lanzas rabietas cuando eras niño? ", Preguntó Mina, encantada.

"Acababa de cumplir treinta, querida", corrigió Margaret. "Pero dicen que los hombres maduran más tarde que las mujeres, ¿no es así?"

Statton apretó la boca con irritación y dijo: "Mejor tarde que nunca, mi Señora".

"Lo sabrías, Lord Reddig", dijo la tía Margaret, riéndose entre dientes. "Asegúrate de decirme la diferencia si alguna vez lo averiguas".

"Bueno", dijo Statton, participando de su vino una vez más. De hecho, se había embebido de todas las bebidas alcohólicas ofrecidas en la mesa, y Will vio con irritación que tenía la nariz algo roja. Pero no había forma de detener un deslizamiento de tierra una vez que comenzó, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse en un silencio de sorpresa cuando su padre dijo: "¡Veo que Will ha aterrizado en un hogar donde los modales coinciden con los suyos!"

"No tenemos pancartas para hablar", se lamentó Grace, suspirando con nostalgia.

"No creo que estés en posición de juzgar a nuestra familia", dijo Hannibal suavemente, levantando la voz un poco sobre la conversación en la mesa. "Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que consideras conveniente tratar a los tuyos, a tu hijo en particular".

Roland dejó sus cubiertos y observó con los dedos entrelazados bajo su barbilla, su ceño fruncido y severo.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó Statton, ruborizándose. "¿Hm?

" Es un hombrecillo grosero ", dijo Lady Miškinis a nadie en particular, aunque solo Hannibal y su marido la entendieron.

Lord Miškinis rompió su solemne silencio y dijo: " Si alguien hubiera hablado de esa manera en nuestra mesa, habría tomado su cabeza, Hannibal ".

"Por desgracia, eso no me haría querer a mi compañero, sea cual sea la provocación", dijo Hannibal, obteniendo una mirada de soslayo de Will y una mirada sospechosa de Statton Graham.

"Lord Reddig, usted está aquí para celebrar el matrimonio exitoso de su hijo en la línea Lecter", dijo Roland, volviendo a su comida. "Me doy cuenta de que te estoy pidiendo lo imposible, pero trata de ser agradable ".

"Usted dice eso, Su Gracia, pero aquí estamos seis años después y ¡todo lo que mi familia ha obtenido de este exitoso matrimonio es alimento para los chismosos!" Dijo Statton, gesticulando impacientemente su copa de vino para que un lacayo se apresurara a llenarla. "¡Tu precioso nieto hizo de Will un hazmerreír!"

"¿Como intentas hacer?" Preguntó Lady Warrington, irritada con su actuación.

Hannibal esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y dijo: "Entiendo que estés preocupado por el trato que Will ha recibido desde su llegada-"

"Tengo muy poco interés en cómo lo tratas, a excepción de los chismes que engendra", dijo Statton, y Hannibal vio a Will tenso frente a él, con un destello de temperamento reflejado en su impasible rostro. "Estoy más preocupado de que su hermana no esté contenta y hubiera sido mucho mejor ser una duquesa en espera que Lady Rathmore".

" ¡ Padre !" Mina se quedó sin aliento, el único sonido en un silencio por lo demás aturdido.

" Podría tomar su cabeza por ti ", ofreció Lord Miškinis, y su esposa le dirigió una mirada de reproche al otro lado de la mesa.

" No, gracias , tío ", dijo Hannibal. " Aprecio la oferta, sin embargo ".

"Mina hizo su elección", dijo Will, con su voz uniforme a través de la sala, "como hiciste la tuya". Tiene muy poco sentido pensar en lo que ya pasó. Como soy muy consciente, no resuelve nada. ¿Podemos continuar nuestra celebración? "

Statton lo fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos azules inquebrantables y tan contundentes que Hannibal se movió un poco, deseando proteger a Will de su padre.

"Casi esperaba que estuvieras muerto , por lo que me escribió tu hermana".

"¡Padre!" Mina lloró de nuevo, mortificada, y Will se estremeció, su terca barbilla se elevó una fracción cada vez que cada par de ojos se clavaba en Statton Graham.

Hannibal echó una mirada curiosa hacia Will, el resto de la familia siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, incluidos aquellos que podían entender perfectamente el idioma que preferían no usar.

"¿Will?" Preguntó, curioso.

"Después de mi accidente, le escribí a Mina", admitió Will. "Le confié mis temores a ella. Nunca imaginé que hablaría de esos miedos a nadie más ".

"¡Estaba petrificado por ti, Will!" Tartamudeó Mina, su mano temblaba con tanta fuerza que derramó vino sobre un vaso y tuvo que dejarlo. "¡Las cosas que me has dicho!"

"¿Cosas?" Gritó el tío Robert, preocupado. "¿Qué cosas?"

"¡Al parecer, alguien se metió en esta casa y empujó a mi hijo por las escaleras!" Dijo Statton, su sonrisa desagradable. Su voz se elevó para llenar el comedor, asegurando que todos los presentes lo escucharon. "¡Supuse que Lord Clarges finalmente había decidido lavarle las manos!"

"Como pueden ver, no deseo hacer tal cosa", dijo Hannibal, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera decir algo más hiriente a Will de lo que ya lo había hecho. "Fue un accidente, Lord Reddig, eso es todo".

" ¿ Escaleras ?" Preguntó la tía Grace, la palabra resonó a lo largo de la mesa como una campana del fin del mundo.

"Es sorprendente cómo tu audición mejora cuando lo deseas, tía Grace", suspiró Hannibal.

"¿Por qué es esto lo primero que escuchamos?", Exigió el tío Robert, intercambiando una mirada de asombro con su hijo.

"Will, ¿qué demonios?", Preguntó Anthony, todos comenzaban a hablar a la vez.

"¡ También me informaron de una correa de cincha que se cortó!" Dijo Statton, su sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba a Will, quien lo miró con indiferencia y sorbió su vino, negándose a despeinarse. "¡La caída que tomó podría haberle roto el cuello!"

"¡Esto es indignante!"

" Hannibal, ¿qué diablos está diciendo ese hombre? Él habla demasiado rápido ...

"¡Todos, por favor !", Dijo el abuelo, el auge de Alpha en su voz lo suficientemente profundo como para silenciar incluso a aquellos que profesaban no escuchar bien. Logró una mirada larga que aquietó la mesa de inmediato. "¡No haré que nuestros invitados nos crean gente pendenciera!"

"Tonterías, abuelo", dijo Bedelia, su leve sonrisa de gato firmemente en su lugar. "Todos somos conocidos íntimos, ¿no es así?"

Roland dijo con cautela: "De hecho".

"Entonces no hay razón para gobernarnos como si estuviéramos entre extraños", agregó Bedelia, transfiriendo su fría mirada al padre de Will, "¿está ahí?"

"Jovencita", dijo Statton, erizándose como un bulldog. "¡Dudo mucho que en primer lugar sepas cómo gobernarse a ti mismo!"

"¡Lord Reddig!", Dijo bruscamente, reprochando el grosero discurso de su padre. "¡Ningún caballero bien educado hablaría con una Dama de esa manera!"

"Bueno, entonces supongo que eso cuestiona tu crianza, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Statton, sorprendiendo a la mesa de nuevo. "¡Honestamente! ¡Como si esta familia pudiera darme una conferencia sobre el comportamiento correcto! ¡ Ja ! Desde que Will ha venido a esta casa, ha sido despedido, avergonzado, avergonzado ante la Sociedad en su integridad, profundamente abusado por su marido, ¡y ha bajado un tramo de escaleras!

"De hecho lo ha hecho", dijo Hannibal, sus palabras cortadas con ira. "Tal mejora, realmente, de cómo lo trataron en su casa, Lord Reddig. Él está agradecido a diario, para estar seguro ".

La cabeza de Statton giró, sus ojos azules se fijaron en Hannibal con algo parecido al odio en sus profundidades.

"No juegues con el padre indignado por nosotros, por favor", dijo Hannibal, mirándolo directamente. "No eres convincente en el mejor de los casos y embarazoso en el peor".

Todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa miraban a Statton Graham con distintos grados de incredulidad y abierta aversión, silenciosos y desaprobando su conducta a tal punto que finalmente se dio cuenta de que él era el objeto de su censura, no su hijo. Cuando comenzó la baja crítica, Statton adoptó un tono muy interesante de rojo oscuro que casi bordeaba el púrpura.

Hannibal estaba terriblemente feliz de verlo.

"¡Me niego a que me hablen de esta manera!", Dijo Statton, y se puso en pie de un salto, con los cubiertos sobre la mesa. "¿Cómo se atreven a juzgarme como si yo fuera el culpable?"

"Por lo que cualquiera puede ver aquí, señor", dijo el tío Robert, verbalizando su afrenta. "Tú lo eres ".

Statton abrió la boca para refutarlo pero fue impedido por la aguda voz de Will que ordenaba: "Siéntate , Lord Reddig".

Las palabras se rompieron como un látigo, trayendo otro repentino silencio a la mesa. Will respiró profundamente, sus dedos inquietos girando su copa una y otra vez. Miró a su padre con desaprobación constante y le informó: "Eres nuestro invitado, invitado si no bienvenido. El postre está aquí y todos deberíamos disfrutarlo. Si no le gusta lo que le han servido, Lord Reddig, entonces solo puedo suponer que prefiere servir. Por favor, no te quejes cuando se vuelva a poner en tu plato ".

"¿Cómo te atreves ?"

"¿Cómo me atrevo?" Repitió Will, sus cejas se cerraron sobre sus ojos entrecerrados. "¿Cómo te atreves ? ¡Hablando sobre eventos de los cuales no tienes conocimiento como si alguna vez hubieras ahorrado un momento en tu preocupación por mi bienestar! Ahora siéntate , Lord Reddig. Has tenido tu opinión, y ahora cosecharás la recompensa por tu comportamiento espantoso. Siéntate ".

Hannibal se tensó cuando la mano de Statton se alzó en un puño, un movimiento involuntario mientras miraba a su hijo.

Will le devolvió la mirada y tomó un sorbo lento de su vino, sus ojos azules se clavaron en su padre, sin impresionarse con su fanfarronería.

"Será lo último que harás", prometió Hannibal en voz baja, sus palabras ronronearon en el silencio aturdido.

"Statton", advirtió el abuelo, entrando de nuevo en la refriega a pesar de su determinación de que deberían arreglarlo por sí mismos.

"Padre", dijo Mina, levantando su mano enguantada hacia el brazo de Statton. "Por favor sientate. ¡Estás haciendo una escena!

Con su salida correcta le negó, no había más remedio que sentarse y soportar la condena de aquellos cuya cena había interrumpido tan groseramente. Florid con rabia y vergüenza impotentes, Statton se dejó convencer para que se sentara, crispando con cada mirada y susurro.

El personal entró en acción, se movió para servir el curso de postres, los profesionales llegaron al final, y su cena volvió a la rutina de la calma.

"Bueno", dijo Hannibal, logrando atrapar los duros ojos azules de su marido. Sonrió su aliento cuando su postre se colocó ante ellos, notando que Will una vez más no tomó más que las picaduras más pequeñas de su postre. "Eso fue entretenido".

"Me temo que esta noche no ha ido como podríamos desear", dijo Will, bebiendo el vino de postre para perseguir la dulzura de la torta de su boca. Sus ojos azules se movieron hacia Abuelo, quien parecía cansado y agotado, y dijo: "Me disculpo, abuelo, por su comportamiento y el mío".

"No hay nada en tu propia conducta por la que debas disculparte, Will", dijo el abuelo, mirando ceñudo a Statton, que estaba sentado como una mancha oscura en la mesa, resistiendo los intentos de su hija por aligerar su estado de ánimo, "y nada sorprendente con respecto a tu padre Él siempre ha sido un chico desagradable. Toma a su madre, que era tan agria como un limón y tenía la disposición de un chivo ".

"Habiendo esperado el desastre, admito que estoy gratamente sorprendido", dijo Hannibal, persuadiendo a su marido con una sonrisa pequeña y cansada. "Ninguno de nosotros estamos muertos y nadie está preso". Debo decir que es un éxito ".

"Está en esta casa", dijo el abuelo, y se acercó para acariciar la mano de Will, diciendo: "¿Tal vez podría llevar a las damas al salón?"

"Sí, abuelo", dijo Will, y un lacayo apareció en un instante para retirar su silla mientras estaba de pie. Lanzó una sonrisa por la mesa y dijo: "Damas, ¿nos retiraremos a la sala para tomar un café? Caballeros, el aguardiente será servido aquí para todos ustedes ".

Sintió la mirada fulminante de su padre como dagas en su espalda mientras guiaba a las damas fuera de la habitación, y en silencio temía los siguientes días en que se esperaba que Statton se quedara.

"Padre está lívido", susurró Mina, caminando a su lado mientras las damas se perdían en una conversación murmurada. "Estaba tan preocupado cuando vi que iba a venir. No puedo imaginar que debería quedarse aquí, Will. ¡Seguramente alguno de ustedes no sobrevivirá! "

"Me parece un resultado razonable, Mina", dijo Will, asintiendo con la cabeza al lacayo que abrió la puerta del salón, "siempre que yo sea el que sobreviva".

Los caballeros se unieron a ellos en el salón un tiempo después, encontrando un ambiente agradable de sonrisas y risas muy alejado de la tensión del comedor.

Pero ni Hannibal ni Statton estaban entre ellos, para sorpresa de Will.

Se excusó y se movió inmediatamente al lado del Abuelo, susurrando, "¿Dónde está Hannibal?"

"Invitó a Lord Reddig a una gira por Hartford House, querida", murmuró el abuelo, dando una sonrisa tranquilizadora a sus otros invitados, "poco después de que nos dejaras".

"Oh, querido", suspiró Will, lanzando una mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta mientras los caballeros se acomodaban entre ellos. "¿Crees que ha arrojado a Lord Reddig desde los parapetos?"

"Oh, espero que sí", dijo el abuelo, acariciando su mano.

Will aprovechó la interrupción momentánea que causó su llegada y le entregó su copa a un lacayo que pasaba antes de que saliera del salón. El panel silenció los sonidos dentro mientras se cerraba detrás de él, dejándolo solo con su ansiedad sobre lo que su padre podría decir, lo que Hannibal aún podría hacer . La preocupación aceleró su paso mientras avanzaba por los oscuros pasillos, buscando cualquier señal de ellos. Encontró la puerta de la biblioteca abierta, derramando luz en el pasillo oscuro en una franja dorada que dividía el pulido suelo. Will se detuvo ante él, escuchando el sonido inconfundible de la voz de su padre. La aprensión le impidió pasar el umbral, una sombra sin marcar a los dos hombres que había dentro.

"¿Te importaría decirme ahora por qué me has paseado por toda esta casa en lugar de tomar brandy como un caballero?", Preguntó Statton, con las palabras tan cortas y agudas que Will contuvo el aliento. Presionó contra el panel de la puerta, mirando hacia adentro para ver la amplia espalda de su marido y el rostro redondo y enojado de su padre.

"Necesitabas desahogar tu temperamento y quería mostrarte los cambios que Will ha traído a Hartford", dijo Hannibal, sirviendo coñac al hombre y empujándolo hacia él sobre el enorme escritorio. "Pensé que podría interesarte ver el profundo efecto positivo que ha tenido aquí desde su llegada".

Statton levantó el vaso, ofendido, pero eso no le impidió beberlo.

"¿Por qué te importa lo que veo de él?", Preguntó Statton. "¿O lo que pienso de él?"

"No pude dar dos higos por tu opinión sobre él, eso es cierto", admitió Hannibal, bebiendo su brandy. "En el gran esquema de las cosas, no importas para nada y no me preocuparé por ti, pero es muy importante para mí que en lo más profundo de tu negro corazón tuyo, entiendas lo mal que has lo juzgaron mal y comprendió los terribles errores que cometió en lo que a él respecta ".

Statton soltó una carcajada, una mueca arrugándose la nariz cuando dijo: "Eres un loco embrujado, Lord Clarges. Tu claridad de pensamiento y tu habilidad para razonar se perdieron en el momento en que dejaste que te sedujera ".

"Me duele darme cuenta de cómo era como yo", dijo Hannibal, reprimiendo un escalofrío que Will podía leer en el conjunto de sus hombros. "Pero somos los tontos, Lord Reddig, aunque ahora soy menos así. Muy afortunadamente para mí, Will no soportaría esas tonterías ".

Tomó un sorbo de su propio coñac, concentrando sus pensamientos antes de decir: "Will vino aquí como un niño, aterrorizado y solo, y sin ninguna ayuda o apoyo de nadie en absoluto, tomó todo este patrimonio y lo arrastró desde la ruina . Eso no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer, Lord Reddig. Sin duda, incluso usted puede admitir lo inteligente que es?

"Si deseas alabanza por sus virtudes, estás hablando con el hombre equivocado", dijo Statton, su voz se alzó en un siseo descontento que hizo que la piel de Will se endureciera aún con terror. "Y a pesar de todos tus comentarios sarcásticos, parecías lo suficientemente ansioso por conocerme. ¿Por qué fue eso, Lord Clarges? Cambio de corazón con respecto al Consejo? "

"Ciertamente no. Es bastante simple, Lord Reddig: quería ver al hombre que había hecho un daño tan terrible a mi esposo ", dijo Hannibal, su voz baja y peligrosa. "Quería mirarte a la cara y saber que algo verdaderamente malvado camina por la tierra".

"¡Solo he tratado a Will con la estricta corrección que su naturaleza requería!", Dijo Statton, dejando caer su vaso con un fuerte tintineo que casi lo destrozó.

"No, lo trataste como si fuera algo inhumano", dijo Hannibal, bajando su bebida. "Lo trataste con un salvajismo que no mostrarías una bestia . Usted inclina su mente hacia su diseño e hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para verlo roto sin remedio ".

Hannibal pasó el dedo por el borde de su vaso, un gesto ausente que aún lograba amenazar.

"Sin embargo, todos tus intentos por disminuirlo solo han hecho que Will brille más brillante", dijo Hannibal, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, una suavidad que lo envolvió ante la mención de su pareja. "Todo lo que la vida ha acumulado sobre su cabeza, cada horror que tú o yo hayamos ideado para arruinarlo, Will lo ha manejado con una gracia y dignidad que dudo que ninguno de los dos pudiéramos manejar".

Will vio a Hannibal hurgar en su bolsillo y sacar algo que hizo que los ojos de su padre se ensancharan.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" Preguntó Statton, con las aletas de la nariz llameando, sus ojos entrecerrándose en unas rendijas sospechosas.

"Esto", dijo Hannibal, tendiéndole un cheque para que Statton pudiera ver la suma, "es la dote con la que llegó Will, más el interés por los años de nuestro matrimonio".

"No entiendo", blandió Statton, un rubor que oscureció sus redondas mejillas. "¿Estás intentando devolverlo ?"

"Preferiría morir", dijo Hannibal, tranquilo y firme. "La dote de Will, en sus propias palabras, fue compensar la carga de su cuidado. No lo acusaría más de ser una carga de lo que te acusaría de ser un padre para él, así que lo devuelvo en su totalidad ".

Statton lo miró, a partes iguales ofendido y codicioso.

"Desde el momento en que llegó aquí, ha manejado Hartford House y todos sus negocios", dijo Hannibal, sosteniendo el cheque con la punta de los dedos como si la idea de tocar a Statton incluso de pasada fuera aborrecible. Su vínculo bullía de profunda indignación e ira, pero nada de eso se reflejaba en su rostro tranquilo y terso. Aparentemente no se vio afectado, lo que lo hizo aún más peligroso. "Ha traído esta propiedad a una riqueza de los que nuestra familia no ha visto en generaciones, y lo ha hecho en menos de diez años".

"¿Entonces deseas conservarlo porque te hace ganar dinero ?", Se burló Statton, agarró el cheque y lo dobló para deslizarlo con cuidado en su bolsillo.

"No", dijo Hannibal, ladeando la cabeza. "Fue simplemente una explicación que pensé que entenderías, ya que dudo que un vínculo emocional tenga sentido para ti, monstruo que eres. La verdad es que Will es un tesoro sin igual, Lord Reddig. Si hubiera venido con nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta, aún habría ganado una fortuna en él. El hombre con el que me casé, el chico que me enviaste, el niño al que abusas tan duramente que lucho todos los días para no llamarte por ello, él es infinitamente más precioso para mí que la suma de las riquezas del mundo. Estoy agradecido con cada aliento de que eres un cerdo repugnante y egoísta de un hombre que planeó entregar Will en mis manos en lugar de su hermana, con qué propósito todavía tengo mis dudas ".

Statton temblaba de rabia reprimida, indignado de que el niño que había enviado con todas las intenciones de fallar hubiera ganado, en cambio, un lugar tan apreciado con un hombre que un día detentara un gran poder en su país.

"Will es maravilloso, precioso y perfecto, el sol y la luna de mi mundo", ronroneó Aníbal. "Si alguna vez me lo pidiera, encontraría la manera de que te despojaran de tu título y tenencias y saldrías a la calle como la patética excusa de un hombre que eres. Recuerda que cuando hablas de él y de lo que significa para ti, lord Reddig, y te agradezco que mi marido tenga tanto poder sobre mí que me impida una represalia que me satisfará sin fin.

La boca de Statton trabajaba con rabia impotente, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

"¿De verdad crees que voy a estar aquí y ser insultado?", Preguntó, dibujando con dignidad ofendida. "¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme como si las fallas de esa criatura estuvieran en mi cabeza! ¡Puedes decirle a ese miserable niño que ya no es parte de mi familia para siempre! "

"Tienes razón, no lo es", dijo Hannibal, y Will presionó su mano contra su corazón, tragando con fuerza contra las lágrimas que le apretaron la garganta cuando el vínculo se desató con furia y amor desgarrador a partes iguales. "Él es un Lecter , Lord Reddig. Él es nuestra familia ahora, y somos suyos, y somos personas celosas y viciosas cuando se trata de proteger a aquellos que amamos. Porque no se equivoquen, "dio un paso más cerca de Statton, quien dio un paso atrás antes de poder detenerse, sus ojos azules se abrieron en estado de shock al ver a Hannibal transformarse con fría ira," Amo a Will con todo en mí, y no hay nada No haría por él. Nada ".

"Cómo te atreves a amenazarme", dijo Statton, su voz era un susurro áspero y sin aliento.

"No fue una amenaza, Lord Reddig, sino una promesa", corrigió Hannibal, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar por su noble nariz al padre de Will. "Si vienes a su presencia, lo harás con una sonrisa. Si él te hace una pregunta, le responderás cortésmente. Si busca su opinión, no lo ofenderá con su ignorancia. En todo momento, será agradable y agradable en lo que a él respecta, porque si elige no hacerlo, tomaré las cosas que considere más importantes que su hijo: compraré sus deudas una por una, cerraré su líneas de crédito con cada comerciante con el que haga negocios, y lo hundiré como un barco en el mar porque es mi poder hacerlo y valoro su felicidad mucho más de lo que valoro su vida ".

Will contuvo el aliento, la fuerza del amor de Hannibal por él y la furia en su nombre llamando a los instintos más profundos que tenía, la respuesta de un Omega a la exhibición de su Alfa, el orgullo de un marido en la fuerza de su cónyuge.

"Por el resto de tu vida , tratarás a Will con el respeto efusivo y cortés que mostrarías a un extraño, Lord Reddig, porque eso es lo que él es para ti, y en esto podemos estar de acuerdo", dijo Hannibal, las palabras retumbando tan profundamente en el pecho de Will que los sintió a través de sus huesos. "Él no es tu hijo; él es mi esposo y somos una familia. Su casa está conmigo, como la mía está con él, y siempre lo protegeré, no porque lo necesite, sino porque es irremplazable para mí ".

Statton sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa fea y cruel, y dijo: " Ya veremos ".

Se movió hacia la puerta y Will retrocedió, deslizándose en las sombras con su mano aún presionada contra su corazón palpitante como si pudiera tocar el vínculo en sí mismo. Tomó una respiración entrecortada y luego otra, el sonido sordo de los pasos de su padre se desvaneció mientras subía las escaleras, gruñendo al lacayo que se ofrecía a guiar el camino.

Escuchó el suave tintineo de la jarra de nuevo y rápidamente regresó al salón, donde solo su hermana había comentado su desaparición.

"Estás enrojecida, Will", susurró ella, alzando los rizos. "Pensé que al principio padre te había vuelto a molestar, pero pareces ... feliz".

"¿Verdad?", Preguntó, sin aliento y agitado, haciendo todo lo posible por prestarle atención.

Pero no pudo concentrarse en nada. Su mano se movía una y otra vez para presionar su corazón, deslizando los dedos sobre las pequeñas perlas, su palma captando la reverberación de la sinceridad y el profundo respeto de Hannibal mientras dejaba en claro su posición al padre de Will.

' Él es un Lecter, Lord Reddig. Él es nuestro ahora, y nosotros somos suyos, y somos personas celosas y malvadas cuando se trata de proteger a los que amamos ...

Hannibal no podría haber encontrado una forma mejor de herir a su padre si él tuviera mil años para considerarlo, Will lo sabía. Statton lo había enviado aquí a vivir en la miseria por el resto de sus días, atado a un Alfa que lo despreciaba, injuriado por lo que era. Había llegado con la esperanza de ver a Will menospreciado en su propia casa, ridiculizado, menospreciado y en gran parte ignorado, y en su lugar encontró al niño que despreciaba para ser admirado, tratado con dignidad y respeto, sus opiniones buscadas y su consejo valorado .

Y justo cuando podría haber imaginado una forma de usar el estado de Will para su beneficio, Hannibal le había devuelto la dote con desdén por su significado y dejó en claro que Statton no encontraría la bienvenida, sus pecados ni olvidados ni perdonados. Hannibal había luchado en su lugar, intentando evitarle la batalla por completo, y el amor del que había hablado con tanta pasión todavía mareaba a Will con su fuerza.

Lo llevó a través de la charla, a través de todos los que se retiraron a pasar la noche contra la última hora. Prácticamente flotó hasta su suite, tan distraído que Jimmy se burló de él con la delicadeza con que lo hacía, y dijo: "Seguramente tu noche cambió, mi Señor, a juzgar por la sonrisa".

"Lo hizo", estuvo de acuerdo Will, retirándose a su camerino para desvestirse. Escudriñó su ropa de dormir sobre la cama, la simple camisa y los pantalones que solía llevar en aras del calor. "Ha venido Hannibal?"

Jimmy asintió, concentrado en los botones de Will, "Lo ha hecho, mi Señor. El Sr. Berger dijo que estaba de humor, así que fue a buscarle un brandy. Él todavía no está en la cama ".

Will se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, buscando el camisón y frotando el fino material entre sus dedos.

" Siempre lo protegeré, no porque lo necesite, sino porque es irremplazable para mí ..."

"¿Pasa algo, mi Señor?", Preguntó Jimmy.

"No, solo ... me gustaría visitar a mi marido esta noche", dijo Will, con las mejillas enrojecidas pero tono firme.

Jimmy parpadeó, una pequeña sonrisa jugando alrededor de sus labios. "Creo que sé exactamente lo que pasa".

Hannibal tardó mucho tiempo en calmarse de su encuentro con Statton Graham. Temblaba de rabia cada vez que pensaba que ese monstruo insufrible estaba cerca de Will, pero se armó de valor para soportarlo por el momento. Will tendría su opinión antes de que todo terminara, Hannibal estaba decidido en ese sentido, solo esperaba que estuviera allí para presenciar la justa ira de su compañero caer sobre la cabeza de Statton como un martillo.

Pensaría que atraparía el infierno del abuelo al llegar la mañana, por no unirse a sus invitados en la sala de estar después de la cena, pero dejó de lado esa preocupación para esperar la mañana. No estaba en ningún estado para ninguna compañía, excepto la de su compañero, y no deseaba agobiar a Will con su erizado, no con el vínculo que hacía las cosas mucho más intensamente sentidas.

Se instaló en su sillón frente al fuego con un suspiro, mirando a las llamas con fatigada consideración. Hablarle a Statton de las dotes y ver al hombre que le había enviado a Will con tanta mala intención hizo que Hannibal reflejara infelizmente su propio comportamiento. Estaba tan profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos del pasado que fue tomado por sorpresa cuando un suave golpe llamó a la puerta del baño.

Se enderezó en su asiento, con el corazón palpitando, y gritó: "Entra".

La puerta se abrió, un remolino del aroma dulce y exuberante de Will se burlaba de su nariz. Hannibal tragó reflexivamente, transportado a esa noche casi siete años atrás, cuando Will se acercó a él, desnudo ante su alma y temblando de miedo, solo para ser desgarrado como un desventurado cervatillo.

El Omega que venía hacia él no era un niño enviado para cortejarlo, ya no. Salió de las sombras como una fantasía hecha de luz de luna, pálida y hermosa, el dobladillo de su envoltura de seda arremolinándose alrededor de sus tobillos recortados.

Hannibal atrapó su mirada y la sostuvo, su corazón latía aún más fuerte cuando vio la determinación reflejada en los bellos y expresivos ojos de Will.

"Will", respiró, la única oración que necesitaba, el único deseo que podía pedir que se cumpliera.

"Dilo por mí, Hannibal", susurró Will, disminuyendo la velocidad a medida que se acercaba, pero sin detenerse, elegante e impresionante en su fuerza. "Por favor..."

Hannibal se humedeció los labios, sus ojos ambarinos brillando con creciente esperanza. No hubo vacilación en él cuando respondió: "Te amo, Will. Siempre y para siempre, te amo ".

Will se detuvo justo antes de él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Hannibal pudiera ver la línea de su cuerpo a través del material casi puro, sólido, flexible y firme. No había ningún rastro del muchacho que había visto en ningún lado, pero todavía estaba allí, escondido en las partes más profundas del corazón de Will, todavía con el dolor que Aníbal le había infligido.

Hannibal inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba cuando Will se acercó para ahuecar su rostro, la tibieza de su palma se posó en su mejilla con tierno cuidado. No había duda en su mente de que había llegado el momento, la decisión que había anhelado y temido y esperado con tanta pasión que le asustó darse cuenta finalmente de que estaba allí.

"Pregúntame, Hannibal", susurró Will, parado entre las piernas extendidas de Hannibal y mirándolo con una intensidad que sacudió a Hannibal hasta su misma alma. "Pregúnteme."

Hannibal mantuvo su mirada sin parpadear, su corazón desnudo a su compañero en cada sílaba cuando preguntó: "¿Me quieres, Will? ¿Siempre y para siempre?"

Will sonrió, el brillo en sus ojos se desbordó, su respuesta un susurro tembloroso.

" Sí ".


	47. Chapter 47

\- / + (un poco incómodo, pero ahí lo tenemos)

" Sí ".

Era sorprendente que una sola palabra pudiera alterar el curso de la vida de un hombre, pero Hannibal permanecía sentado en su silla, mirando a la persona más maravillosa que pudiera imaginar, y sintió esa palabra resonar en su corazón con una vitalidad que amenazaba para robarle el aliento.

Casi roba también a Will, el vínculo lo deja a la deriva en la profunda alegría de su marido. El placer, el alivio y la temblorosa esperanza de Hannibal se nutrieron de él en un caos de emociones, pero todo estaba envuelto en la gloriosa dicha de su amor.

"¿Estás seguro?", Preguntó Hannibal, porque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado como él deseaba, una esperanza demasiado trémula en la que confiar cuando sabía demasiado bien que no se lo merecía, que nunca podría merecerlo. Las lágrimas se elevaron en sus ojos color ámbar, la confusión de sus sentimientos se derramó por sus mejillas. "¿Es esto un sueño del que estoy condenado a despertar?"

"Estoy seguro, Hannibal," murmuró Will, alisando sus lágrimas. "He tomado mi decisión. Mi lugar está contigo y nuestro hogar es el uno para el otro. La familia que me ama y me respeta es nuestra juntos ".

"Will", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo por la flor de amor dentro de él. "Deberías cambiar de opinión ..."

"No lo haré . Soy codicioso para ti, Hannibal Lecter, "dijo Will, inclinándose para acariciar su nariz con la de Hannibal. "Siempre te voy a escoger."

"No puedo creerlo", dijo Hannibal, con una risa suave y encantada escapándose de él. Will se dejó caer para sentarse en su regazo y Hannibal envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de él, cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba a su pareja. "Oh, dioses, por favor no me dejen despertar, si esto realmente es un sueño".

"Te he hecho esperar tanto tiempo", susurró Will, agarrando la mandíbula de Hannibal con ambas manos. Se acurrucó contra él, apoyando su frente en la de su marido y trayendo su aroma a tierra en sus pulmones, saboreando el hecho de que podía hacer tal cosa. Después de todo este tiempo, pudo alcanzar y encontrar a alguien que le devolviera la mano, siempre buscando su ayuda.

"Ciertamente no más de lo que te hice esperar", dijo Hannibal, temblando y casi indeciso mientras levantaba su mano hacia la cara de Will. Sus largos dedos se separaron, deslizándose con delicadeza para alisar los rizos de Will detrás de su oreja, colocando su palma contra la mejilla de Will. "¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho?"

"Sí," dijo Will, pasando sus manos por los hombros de Hannibal y volteándose para besar la palma salada de su marido. Frotó sus afilados colmillos sobre la carne de la mano de Hannibal en un suave mordisco, mirándolo desde debajo del pesado flequillo de sus largas pestañas. "Puedo sentir lo feliz que te he hecho, lo suficientemente bien como para decirte que no es tan feliz como me has hecho a cambio, Hannibal".

"Will", dijo Hannibal, deslizando su mano por la garganta larga de Will y por la elegante longitud de su cuerpo para descansar en su largo muslo, los dedos extendidos sobre el músculo apretado. "He estado esperando este momento tan ansiosamente, nerviosa de que algo pueda influir en ti para alejarte de mí".

"Ya no tienes que estar ansioso. Soy tuyo ", le dijo Will, haciendo eco de las palabras que Hannibal le había dirigido aquella noche en Chelsea House, la noche en que supo del vínculo y confesó su amor. Se inclinó hacia Hannibal, ofreciéndole la comodidad de su aroma y la calidez de su toque, susurrando con perfecto recuerdo: "Juro por todos los dioses, Hannibal, que soy tuyo y solo tuyo; si no para siempre, por el tiempo que me tengas ... "

"A veces me asusta", suspiró Hannibal, mientras otras lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla, mirando a Will a los ojos tan intensamente que casi lo hizo sonrojar, "cuánto te amo". Nunca pensé que podría tener un regalo así, Will, pero me lo diste contra toda expectativa ".

"No dejes que te asuste", susurró Will, besando las lágrimas de Hannibal, el cálido peso de su cuerpo le recordó a su marido que estaba allí, que la decisión había sido tomada a su favor. "Eres mi esposo y te protegeré, Hannibal".

"No de ti mismo", dijo Hannibal, acariciando a Will con la nariz mientras rozaba esos besos persuasivos sobre su rostro. "No de rodillas, no de tu ingenio, y ciertamente no de mi amor por ti. Deja que me asuste, Will. Que me recuerde en todo momento lo afortunado que soy porque me diste una segunda oportunidad que nunca me merecía ".

Will retrocedió solo un poco, las pestañas se mezclaron mientras respiraban entre sí, disfrutando de su cercanía, cálido con afecto compartido.

"Prometí dedicarme a tu felicidad", dijo Hannibal, con la voz ronca de lágrimas. "Pasaré el resto de mi vida asegurándome de que nunca te arrepientas de esta decisión, Will".

"Hannibal", susurró Will, el pulgar limpiando suavemente otra lágrima que rodó por su cara. “Usted no sabe que usted me hace feliz, ¿verdad?”

"Intento hacerte feliz, Will", dijo Hannibal, mostrando las puntas de sus pesados colmillos en una leve sonrisa. Había una vulnerabilidad en él que conmovió a Will hasta lo más profundo de su ser cuando confesó: " Espero ".

"Lo haces ", le dijo Will, moviéndose más alto en su regazo, tratando de acercarse a él dentro de los confines de la silla junto a la chimenea. " Me haces feliz, Hannibal. No son los regalos, ni la ropa hermosa, ni las riquezas que estás tan decidido a darme, sino a ti ".

Deslizó su mano debajo de la mandíbula de Hannibal e instó a la cabeza de su marido a levantarse, necesitando tener su opinión.

"Toda mi vida he estado solo", murmuró, acariciando la cara de Hannibal. "Toda mi vida me han dicho que soy ... una ofensa a la decencia común, demasiada de uno y no lo suficiente del otro en cualquier dirección para adaptarse a cualquier persona en este mundo. Pensé que siempre estaría sola, cargada con un regalo que nunca pedí, un objeto de piedad y ridículo y vilipendio ... pero luego me viste, Hannibal ".

Hannibal inclinó su cabeza, presionando su frente contra la de Will, aspirando cada suave aliento en sus propios pulmones porque nunca podría estar lo suficientemente cerca, nunca ser tan parte de su pareja como anhelaba ser.

"Me ves como soy", dijo Will, un rastro de admiración tintineó sus palabras, incluso inmóvil. "Todo lo que mi padre desprecia, lo exaltas. Las cosas que siempre me han separado de los demás, te deleitas y admiras. Tú me ves, y me amas, y nunca me dejas duda en un momento de tus afectos, Hannibal. Estar contigo, conocerte, verte , eso es lo que me hace feliz. Reuniste nuestra taza de té otra vez, Hannibal. Nuestro potencial destrozado ha sido sanado, tal como lo prometiste ".

"Will", susurró Hannibal, inclinando la cabeza para besarlo, una emoción que lo recorrió cuando los dedos de Will se aferraron a él, un embrague para mantener el equilibrio en medio de la emoción embriagadora, un toque que buscaba la seguridad sólida que siempre daría, Siempre.

"He vivido con miedo por tanto tiempo que cualquier cosa que me traiga felicidad sería despojada de mí, que no tenía ningún derecho a tal cosa", dijo Will, sus palabras amortiguadas en la boca de Hannibal mientras se besaban, "pero tú Me has amado a pesar de mis reservas, sin temor y con fervor. Cuando estoy contigo, nunca le temo a las consecuencias y sé que con mucho gusto lucharé incluso con el mismo Destino para estar a tu lado, porque sé que estás luchando igual que ferozmente para estar cerca de la mía ".

El brazo de Hannibal se deslizó contra su espalda, atrayendo a Will con fuerza, su otra mano moviéndose rápidamente para ahuecar la parte posterior de la cabeza de Will, dedos enterrados en sus rizos mientras lo abrazaba.

"Siempre y para siempre nunca podría ser suficiente", susurró Will, cerrando los ojos cuando Hannibal lo sostuvo. "Pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para contentarnos con eso".

Se separaron lo suficiente para otro beso, fundido con hambre y necesidad, cada cosquilleo de dientes afilados y cada broma de lenguas suaves un testimonio de su alivio compartido. La decisión fue tomada, Will lo había elegido, y la alegría de eso fue casi demasiado para Hannibal.

"Te amo, Will", dijo, las palabras medio gemidos en la boca dividida de Will, sus pensamientos descarrilados por el mordisco de los dientes de Will. "Más que nada en el mundo, te amo".

La silla crujió una advertencia lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Will retrocediera, enrojecida y desaliñada por las manos acariciadoras de Hannibal y los besos frenéticos, sus rizos derramándose por su cuello para susurrar contra la mano de Hannibal donde se apoderó de su hombro.

Ladeó la cabeza, acariciando el pelo de Hannibal con ambas manos, y le dijo: "Te extrañé terriblemente mientras no estabas. ¿Te dije eso?

Los labios finos de Hannibal se separaron en una lenta sonrisa, sus ojos color ámbar se arrugaron. "Esperaba que lo hicieras".

"Tendrás que ser paciente conmigo, Hannibal", dijo Will, un destello de incertidumbre revoloteando en su hermoso rostro. "No estoy acostumbrado a ser amado. Hay tanto que no sé, incluso aún ".

"Aprenderemos juntos", dijo Hannibal, capturando la muñeca de Will y llevándola a sus labios para besar la suave piel donde latía su pulso.

"Te abandonas a tus impulsos y los complaces", dijo Will, temblando por el calor de la boca de Hannibal contra su piel. "Mientras que debo parecer tan frío a veces-"

"Nunca te he encontrado así. Eres cauteloso y considerado y no dado en exceso ", susurró Hannibal, dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de su marido. Besó la palma de Will antes de presionarla contra su mejilla y dijo: "Me encanta tu naturaleza, Will. Me deleito en todo sobre ti. Eres una maravilla para mí, todo un milagro para mí ".

"Como tú eres para mí", dijo Will, agarrado con repentina timidez. Quería decir esas palabras como Hannibal, con facilidad y sinceridad, pero parecían atrapadas detrás de sus dientes, alojadas en algún lugar de su pecho donde parecía no poder liberarlas, sin importar cuánto deseaba.

Sin embargo, parecía contentar a Hannibal, por el placer desenfrenado que fluía en Will a través de su vínculo. Se deslizó hacia adelante en la silla crujiente con Will en su regazo y jugueteó con sus labios con otro beso, ninguno capaz de resistir la tentación del otro. Will se movió contra él y Hannibal puso una mano estabilizadora sobre su muslo, deslizando sus dedos distraídamente bajo el sedoso envoltorio de Will para deslizarse a lo largo de su piel.

Y tocó el encaje.

"¿Hannibal?" Will respiró en su boca, sorprendido cuando su esposo de repente se quedó quieto debajo de él. La repentina comprensión lo hizo sonreír, y agarró la muñeca de Hannibal para guiar su mano más arriba, los dedos trazando el borde de ese encaje alrededor de la parte superior de su muslo a la redonda oquedad de su trasero. "¿Lo desapruebas?"

La boca de Hannibal se partió en un jadeo silencioso, sus ojos brillando mientras ahuecaba el trasero de Will. No hizo ningún movimiento para detener a su compañero cuando se resbaló de su regazo, pero sus manos se curvaron para abrazar la persistente calidez de la piel de Will mientras se desvanecía.

Destrazará lentamente la banda de su envoltorio, sus diestros movimientos todavía sombreados por la timidez, pero sus ojos azules se iluminan con anticipación.

El sedoso material se adhirió a su piel como el beso de un amante, deslizándose en un susurro casi silencioso, deslizándose sobre los firmes músculos de sus brazos para atraparlo en la curva de sus codos antes de deslizarse libremente para juntarse en sus esbeltos pies.

Hannibal no podía respirar por un momento, no podía pensar ni hablar. Nada en su experiencia con las rodillas peligrosas de Will lo había preparado para ver a su pareja de ojos seductores con un traje de seda y encaje de un rojo tan intenso que parecía casi negro a la luz del fuego. Hizo todo lo que Nichola prometió y mucho más, aferrándose a cada curva e inclinación del firme cuerpo de Will desde su pecho hasta la parte superior de sus muslos, las finas tiras tan delicadas que parecía una mirada dura podría romperlas, los paneles de encaje mostrando su piel debajo, la seda oscura arrugada por la dura dureza de sus grandes pezones y abultada en su ingle para mantener su impresionante sexo en su lugar.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Will, la comisura de su boca curvándose hacia arriba, sus débiles reservas con respecto a la ropa que se evaporaba frente al atónito deleite de Hannibal. "¿Qué piensas? ¿Todavía un poco mejor que un niño con un vestido?

Hannibal tragó saliva, solo mirando a su hermosa compañera, pero no había duda de la excitación que había detrás de su asombrada admiración y no hizo ningún intento por desalentarla por el bien de su vínculo. Esperaba que Will sintiera todo eso, que hablaría mucho más elocuentemente de lo que él mismo podría hacerlo.

"No eres un niño, Will", finalmente respiró, extendiendo la mano para trazar la línea de su muslo donde la luz del fuego arrojaba una sombra contra el reluciente brillo de su piel suave y sin vello. "Eres un Omega, lo mejor de ambos es uno, fuerte cuando tienes que serlo, suave cuando te conviene, pero siempre es todo lo que podría pedir, y mucho más de lo que nunca pensé que necesitaría hasta que lo diste a mi."

Fue una confesión inesperada, su oda espontánea al género de Will, una tierna alabanza que Will necesitó después de las frustraciones de su velada y sus recordatorios de las odiosas creencias de su padre. El toque en su piel era eléctrico, el deseo de Hannibal por él solo se correspondía con su deleite en su inteligencia, su humor, su todo . El amor de Hannibal espoleó su deseo, su necesidad de tocar nace de su necesidad de sumergirse en Will, y le trajo una sonrisa consciente y complacida a la boca de Will para sentir la verdad fluyendo a través de su vínculo.

\- "Sabes", dijo, extendiendo la mano para alisar un mechón de pelo de la frente de Hannibal, sus dedos trazando un recorrido por su sien hasta la prominencia alta de su pómulo descarnado, "obtienes esta misma mirada de aturdido éxtasis en tu rostro cuando me encuentras listo ".

"¿Verdad?" Preguntó Hannibal, deslizando las puntas de sus dedos por la cadera de Will, la calidez de la piel de su pareja bajo el suave encaje y la seda resbaladiza lo suficiente como para hacer que se estremeciera de excitación. "Eso no me sorprende. No hay nada tan excitante en el mundo para mí como una mente rápida con un ingenio que se combina ".

"¿Ni siquiera una liga?" Murmuró Will, balanceándose ante su toque, sus párpados bajando una fracción mientras su sexo comenzaba a moverse dentro de los suaves confines de la seda.

"Ni siquiera una liga", susurró Hannibal, inclinándose sobre él para rozar con su nariz el vientre de Will, encontrando su aroma allí debajo de los restos más tenues de jabón y seda. Sus manos se levantaron por propia voluntad, agarrando las caderas de Will, los músculos duros se movían bajo una suavidad siempre tan leve que le daba curvas tan deliciosas. Presionó un beso en el vientre de Will, emitiendo un suave y posesivo chuff cuando atrapó la seda con sus dientes.

Will enredó los dedos en el pelo de Hannibal, ronroneando cuando la boca de su marido se movió más abajo, los labios suaves y los dientes peligrosos un placer embotado sobre su ropa.

"Te ves más hermosa en esto de lo que incluso me atreví a imaginar", dijo Hannibal, su voz ronca por el deseo, y las caderas de Will se contrajeron en un suave espasmo cuando frotó esos pesados colmillos Alpha sobre la creciente masa de su ingle. "Dudo que alguna vez sobreviva a lo que me haces, Will".

Levantó la cabeza, mirando a lo largo del cuerpo de Will para encontrarse con su mirada, su boca esculpida se abrió en una sonrisa cuando añadió, "Pero sin duda disfrutaré de que te haga morir, mi pequeño Lobo".

Will soltó una risita, los pulgares alisando las sienes de Hannibal mientras decía, "No por mucho tiempo, todavía, Hannibal. Trataré de advertirte cuando mis rodillas estén sueltas ".

"Por favor no lo hagas", dijo Hannibal, deslizándose de la silla para rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Will. "Hay peores formas de ir que ser emboscado por tu hermoso cuerpo, Will".

Se inclinó y recogió a Will, levantando su peso fácilmente en sus brazos por la melodía de la risa sorprendida de Will, llevándolo a su inmensa cama donde se sentó con Will en su regazo, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y sus labios se encontraron en un suave beso.

"Dioses, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo", suspiró Hannibal, gimiendo cuando el trasero de Will se sacudió contra su ingle, apretando los brazos mientras se arqueaba contra él. Apretó los dientes por la mandíbula de Will, cuidadoso y controlado pero necesitado, el toque de las manos de Will sobre él entorpeció sus sentidos.

"Espero que siempre lo pienses", dijo Will, jadeando suavemente, colocando su mano entre sus cuerpos para encontrar la corbata en la bata de Hannibal. Luchó contra el nudo y lo liberó, empujando el material sobre los anchos hombros de Hannibal. "Porque una vez que he puesto mi mente en algo, no soy fácilmente influido por eso. Si quieres irte, será mejor que lo hagas ahora ".

"Dioses, no, nunca más", susurró Hannibal, girándose para acostar a Will en su cama, alzándose para mirarlo, medio desnudo y atemorizado por su belleza. Will se acercó para trazar la curva de su labio, gimiendo cuando las puntas de sus dedos fueron atrapados y succionados, la lengua de Hannibal lamiendo su piel. "Nunca te dejaré otra vez, Will. No por elección, no si puedo evitarlo ".

"Te retendré para eso", dijo Will, dejando caer sus brazos sobre la cama, suelto y suavemente doblado sobre él, una pierna larga que se levantaba para apoyar su pie en la cama, acunando a Aníbal en la abertura de sus piernas. Jadeó suavemente, con el pecho agitado, el vientre hundiéndose cada vez que respiraba sobre el bulto de su sexo.

Hannibal se levantó de la cama, bebiéndose de la vista mientras se quitaba la bata y la arrojaba contra la silla sin mirar. Sus pantalones de lino ligero siguieron rápidamente, arrojados con impaciencia y temblorosa excitación.

"Podría maravillarme contigo para siempre, Will", susurró, parándose frente a él, en cada pulgada un Alfa viril en su mejor momento, su rica fragancia prometiendo placer y satisfacción, el peso pesado de su sexo pulsando ansiosamente entre sus muslos en un vertiginoso monitor. Se agitó bajo la mirada de Will y sintió un escalofrío de incredulidad al poder acomodarlo, su cuerpo cada vez más suave y húmedo de anticipación.

Hannibal marcó este momento en su memoria: su hermosa y sensual compañera mirándolo con ese brillo en los ojos, una visión de ágiles miembros, ojos límpidos y labios carnosos, con la boca entreabierta como si estuviera a punto de regañarlo o alabarlo. Con gusto tomaría cualquiera de los dos, y con gusto pasaría el resto de su vida anticipando lo que vendría primero, ¿un beso o un beso?

Will se movió contra la cama, una lenta ondulación de su cuerpo que terminó en los dedos de sus pies. Puso su pie en la cadera de Hannibal y bajó por su muslo, su deleite travieso evidente en la forma en que sonreía. A pesar de su charla de frialdad, Will siempre fue tan cálido y receptivo al toque de Hannibal, curioso y aventurero, pero gentil con él cuando los demás nunca se habían molestado en serlo.

"Juro por todos los dioses, el mundo alcanzó su pináculo de perfección en ti, Will", respiró Hannibal, su sexo hinchado dando otro pulso mientras sus ojos recorrían la forma de Will una vez más, la delicadeza de la seda y el encaje complementaban la fuerza y robustez del cuerpo joven tonificado de Will.

"Solo estaba pensando en ti mismo", murmuró Will, otro ligero arco de su espalda lo desplazó hacia las sábanas, una invitación tácita para el toque de su marido.

Las manos de Hannibal unieron la pantorrilla de Will, ahuecando la firmeza de la misma mientras dejaba caer una mordida burlona en la rodilla doblada de Will. Besó la piel enrojecida, los ojos cerrados y mordisqueó un rastro por el interior de su muslo, suspirando de placer cuando el olor de su pareja se hizo más fuerte con el deseo.

Will se retorció inquieto, su pierna apoyada cayendo a un lado mientras Hannibal besaba y aspiraba cada vez más alto, cada susurro bromista de labios y lengua empujando la excitación de Will a mayores alturas. La sensación de la seda sobre su ardiente y duro sexo era exquisita, un placer sensual en sí mismo, pero no podía compararse con la estremecedora opresión que lo embargaba para sentir el aliento caliente de Hannibal derramarse sobre el pliegue de su muslo.

Hannibal separó aún más las piernas de Will, sofocando un gemido para ver cómo la seda se había oscurecido entre sus piernas, aferrándose húmedamente a su cuerpo, el puchero de su hendidura revelado en cada detalle debajo del bulto tenso de su saco. Se acarició las yemas de los dedos sobre los labios hinchados que sostenían a Will de él, emitiendo un suave, por favor chuff cuando su compañero tembló ante su toque. Llevó las puntas de los dedos a su boca, el sabor salado y carnoso del cuerpo de Will con sabor a dulzura, una combinación embriagadora que Hannibal quería comer de su carne con besos.

"¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan hermoso?" Susurró, pasando sus dedos por la totalidad del saco de Will para rastrear su tenso cuerpo, temblando y atrapado bajo una capa de seda, una mancha de humedad creciendo donde su punta se apretaba.

Will se apoyó sobre los codos, temblando de excitación, atrapado por la visión de Hannibal agachado entre sus piernas como si estuviera listo para devorarlo por completo. Su cuerpo se elevó en respuesta a esa imagen, el placer de sentir esos dientes afilados en su carne de nuevo, siendo presionado con el peso de Hannibal y luchando por respirar mientras era llevado a una liberación gritando.

Hannibal rozó sus dedos por su sexo otra vez y Will sollozó, empujando contra el tacto. La ligera y burlona presión sobre la seda resbaladiza se sintió como el cielo y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto su garganta, larga y reluciente a la luz del fuego. Casi salió de su piel cuando el roce fue seguido por la brusquedad de los dientes de Hannibal sobre él, encontrando y burlándose ligeramente de su cabeza a través de su ropa.

Will gritó, dejándose caer sobre la cama, una mano disparando para apretar el cabello de Hannibal, tanto advertencia como aliento. Él gimió de frustración cuando Hannibal hurgó entre sus muslos, necesitando más, apoyando sus caderas contra la boca de su marido. La delicada seda no era rival para los agudos colmillos Alfa de Hannibal; rasgó con un suave ronroneo de tela húmeda y su lengua caliente se deslizó debajo de la tela, acurrucándose en el cuerpo de Will para hundirse profundamente.

Will inclinó sus caderas hacia la boca de Hannibal, jadeando con dureza cuando su astuta lengua encontró y se burló del apretado anillo de músculos que le atraparía el nudo. Su cuerpo se apretó, apretándose a su alrededor en un eco burlón del placer por venir, otro gemido lloroso que se desprendió de él cuando su sexo se ahuecó y se estrujó a través de la suave seda.

"Por favor, Hannibal", respiró, moviendo las caderas, ralentizando su mano, contra el suave roce de esos dientes afilados contra los labios enrojecidos de sangre de su hendidura. El placer se acumuló en su vientre, profundo y amenazante, siempre listo para levantarse al tacto de su marido. Sus dedos se apretaron en el cabello de Hannibal, trabajando rítmicamente al ritmo de la lenta roca de sus caderas, sus gemidos crecían con necesidad.

Hannibal retrocedió, su aliento en pantalones harapientos.

"Sabes incluso mejor de lo que promete tu aroma", ronroneó, un movimiento rápido de sus dedos rompiendo los últimos hilos de seda que lo alejaban de la carne suave de su marido. El apretado peso de su saco se asomó por debajo del borde deshilachado de la tela, su pequeña entrada húmeda hinchada y resbaladiza debajo. Hannibal hundió dos dedos en él, su respiración tartamudeó de deseo cuando el resbaladizo calor se apretó fuertemente alrededor de sus dedos curvados. Bajó sus labios a la duración del sexo de Will, dejándolo debajo de una capa de seda saturada. La tela suelta le dio a su boca y tiró de la cabeza de Will entre sus labios, envuelta en seda y goteando con necesidad.

" ¡ Hannibal !" Will lloró, una nota de advertencia en su voz, sus dedos dieron un doloroso tirón que ninguno de los dos notó. Apretó los nudillos rizados que trabajaban dentro de él y se arqueó, sollozando de placer dolorido ante la sensación de ser absorbido por su ropa, la nitidez de la misma silenciada pero de algún modo amplificada por la barrera entre su sexo necesitado y la boca astuta de su marido. Se abandonó a ella, arqueándose al ritmo de la presión de los labios y la lengua de Hannibal, sintiendo el peso del clímax en capas en su ingle hasta que creció demasiado como para contenerlo.

Se rompió de Will en un grito asombrado, jadeante, su espalda arqueándose y sus caderas moviéndose, sus piernas se tensaron mientras su cuerpo se elevaba y el placer lo inundó. Cada nervio en su cuerpo cantaba con la fuerza de eso, un escalofrío lo sacudió mientras se derramaba en la boca de Hannibal, su semilla succionada con avidez de la tela hasta que se convirtió en un lío jadeante y retorcido de terminaciones nerviosas y alivio.

El cuerpo de Will se relajó lentamente alrededor de los dedos de Hannibal, el pulso de su sexo se redujo a un latido que resonó con el latido de su corazón. Hannibal le dio una última chupada persistente y levantó la cabeza, retrocediendo para admirar la visión de Will ante él.

"Está arruinado" jadeó Will, relajado y lánguido en el resplandor crepuscular, la cabeza enrojecida de su sexo deslizándose por debajo de la tela resbaladiza cuando rozó con sus dedos su vientre.

"Pensé que podría ser, las primeras veces," le dijo Hannibal, llevándose los dedos a los labios para chuparlos, cerrando los ojos en éxtasis. Él mostró sus colmillos con una ligera sonrisa irónica cuando dijo: "Pedí dos de todo por si acaso no pudiera controlarme".

"Me gusta cuando no puedes controlarte", susurró Will, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

Hannibal se movió sobre él como una sombra, líquido con gracia y ronroneando con embriagadora intención mientras besaba el camino hacia el ansioso cuerpo de Will. Encontró los labios de Will en la media oscuridad y lo besó sin aliento, dejando que Will saboreara la salada dulzura de sí mismo en sus labios. Las piernas de Will se entrelazaron alrededor de sus caderas, atrayéndolo hacia él. Hannibal gimió suavemente al sentir la seda y la carne caliente contra su pesado cuerpo, la rigidez del saco de Will contra el suyo, resbaladizo y firme sobre su entrada húmeda y lista.

"Me llevas a la distracción", respiró, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Will, mordiendo una estela de hematomas besos por la grácil longitud de su garganta para sumergir su lengua en el hueco de la clavícula de Will.

"Nichola dijo que temías que pudieras expirar al verme en tal cosa", bromeó Will, inclinando su hombro para empujar a Hannibal más abajo, sus pezones apretados y tirantes.

"Esta ropa interior", dijo Hannibal, tirando de la correa con los dientes antes de acariciar la suavidad del petite pecho de Will, "una bata, una sábana de baño, temería por mi vida verte en un saco de harina, Will. Eres una amenaza para mi pensamiento racional ".

"No más de lo que tú eres mío", dijo Will, respirando con dificultad en un gemido cuando Hannibal articuló su pezón a través de la seda, azotándolo con la lengua hasta que la tela delineó con claridad su pico pequeño y pertinaz.

Hannibal se movió sobre su codo, sus caderas presionaron a Will en la cama. Ahuecó el pecho de Will con su mano, dando forma a la suave curva con la palma de la mano para colocarla sobre sus labios. Sus ojos color ámbar se alzaron para ser testigos del placer en la cara de Will con él lo chupó, tirando de su pezón a través de la tela.

Will gimió, el sonido salió de él en un ronroneo ronco, sus piernas se cerraron con más fuerza alrededor de las caderas desnudas de Hannibal.

Hannibal ronroneó contra su piel, frotando la carne de Will con la punta de su lengua antes de cerrar cuidadosamente sus dientes alrededor de ella. Le dio un ligero tirón y Will sollozó, surgiendo debajo de él con asombrado placer. Quería tomarse su tiempo con Will, quería besar cada centímetro y rendirle homenaje, amarlo y atesorarlo hasta que los dos estuvieran demasiado cansados para hacer algo más que quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Will desenredó una mano del pelo de Hannibal y tiró de la correa, intentando liberarse, doliendo al sentir los labios de su marido sobre su piel desnuda. Hannibal le dio otra chupada y pasó su lengua por el escote de la ropa interior de Will, empujándola, empujándola y tirando de ella con tal entusiasmo que la correa se liberó, la presión sobre la delicada tela era demasiado grande para resistir. Descubrió el pecho de Will con un gruñido de victoria satisfecho, meciendo sus caderas contra la ingle de Will para sentir la exquisita presión contra su sexo ansioso.

El pezón enrojecido y apretado del pezón grande de Will se tensó por la leve curva de su pecho, más delicioso que cualquier banquete y más atesorado que cualquier piedra preciosa. Hannibal inclinó la cabeza y le prestó la atención que merecía, amamantando a Will hasta que se retorció y gimió, su esbelto cuerpo se retorcía con una necesidad creciente.

"Hannibal", suspiró, tirando de él, sus delgadas piernas tirando, impulsándolo hacia arriba. "Hannibal".

"Quiero tomarme mi tiempo", dijo Hannibal, con la voz temblorosa, temblando por la necesidad dolorosa de meterse en lo más profundo de su pareja y estar tan cerca de un solo cuerpo como este mundo podría conceder.

Will lo empujó hasta una fracción, el escote desgarrado de su hermoso mono descubriendo su pálido pecho, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la pasión y sus labios rojos por donde había hundido los dientes en un vano intento por contener sus gemidos. Pasó la mano por el cabello de Hannibal y se frotó los dedos debajo de la mandíbula, susurrando: "Tenemos todas nuestras vidas, Hannibal".

"Dioses, Will", gimió Hannibal, agarrado con frenesí repentino, esas palabras más poderosamente excitantes de lo que tenían derecho a ser. "Ojalá nunca más tuvimos que dejar esta cama".

"No lo hacemos," jadeó Will, tanteando su cuerpo para tocarlo, ahuecándolo y exprimiéndolo para extraer un grueso chorro de humedad de su punta. Solo la firme seguridad de los dedos de Will sobre él probó a Hannibal en un grado peligroso. Will le dio un golpe lento y, por un momento aterrador y tembloroso, Hannibal temió derramarse contra el vientre blanco y resbaladizo de Will y los restos de su ropa.

"Sh", Will se tranquilizó, sintiéndolo, aunque no evitó que girara la punta de sus dedos sobre el sexo de Hannibal, tal como sabía que le gustaba. "Tenemos toda la noche, todas las noches, durante el tiempo que nos plazca, Hannibal. Te quiero demasiado para ser paciente ahora ".

Will lo colocó en su lugar, ambos sin aliento cuando atrapó el sexo de Hannibal entre sus piernas, el calor cálido y acogedor de su cuerpo mojado lentamente cedió ante la amplia presión de su cabeza.

Will sabía que siempre se deleitaría, un pánico momentáneo que era demasiado, esa fracción de segundo donde se tensó por el dolor y en su lugar sintió la satisfacción al abrirse en señal de bienvenida, envainando el duro cuerpo de Hannibal como un guante aterciopelado.

El aliento de Hannibal lo dejó en un gemido profundo y gutural mientras se acomodaba profundamente, tambaleándose en la cúspide del orgasmo con tal inmediatez que su nudo ya se estaba levantando. Movió sus brazos debajo de Will, acunándolo cerca, y rodó sus caderas en un ligero movimiento que los hizo gemir.

Era lento y fácil, los cuerpos se deslizaban juntos como uno, meciéndose en un ritmo fácil. Se acurrucaron juntos, olfateándose unos a otros, tocándose unos a otros y ronroneando su placer.

"Te amo", susurró Hannibal, respirando contra los labios de Will, capturando su boca con besos hambrientos, diciendo una y otra vez como una plegaria, el suave movimiento de sus caderas empujando a ambos más cerca del borde. El vínculo se hizo eco de sus palabras, haciendo que Will casi llorara con su dulzura, cada momento solitario de su pasado olvidado en el calor de los amorosos brazos de su esposo.

Entrelazados el uno con el otro tan fuerte como podían, cubiertos de besos y atesorados, los venció a ambos como uno solo y Hannibal empujó profundamente, estremeciéndose cuando Will atrapó su nudo con un suave grito, atándolos mucho más profundo que la carne y los huesos.

"Te quiero mucho, Will", jadeó Hannibal, haciendo una mueca ante la constricción dolorosamente dulce que le ordeñaba el orgasmo en un lento, dulce placer casi insoportable en su intensidad. Estaba tendido sobre el cuerpo flexible y flexible de Will, entrelazado en mutuo cumplimiento y sin aliento por la fuerza de la misma. Will se arqueó contra él, lento y estudiado, moviendo su nudo y frotando la longitud resbaladiza de su sexo contra el vientre peludo de Hannibal, persiguiendo otro orgasmo que llegó en un profundo y doloroso apuro, las contracciones apretaron el sexo y el nudo sensible de Hannibal.

Sus besos se volvieron menos urgentes, más suaves, suaves a medida que el pico agudo de su placer se reducía a la dicha del anudamiento. Will lo acarició con la nariz, lánguido y sin huesos mientras su cuerpo engatusaba el nudo de Hannibal con rítmicos apretones, la euforia de Hannibal alimentaba la suya. Lo dejó demorándose en el borde del sueño satisfecho, levantando una tapa perezosa cuando Hannibal se alzó lo suficiente como para arrastrar los restos andrajosos de su ropa.

\+ "Es una pena", murmuró Will, sonriendo y estirándose contra las sábanas antes de hundirse.

"Una maldita buena inversión, quieres decir", lo corrigió Hannibal, reclinándose sobre él en una cortina de calor. "Dioses arriba, nunca siento la diferencia en nuestras edades más que en estos momentos, Will".

"A pesar de ser un anciano", bromeó Will, alisando la espalda de Hannibal y sonriendo cuando se puso rígido, "me divierto inmensamente".

"¡También deberías!" Dijo Hannibal, hurgando en su garganta con un gruñido ofendido. “Porque yo soy un excelente amante.”

"Tendré que tomar tu palabra", dijo Will, mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa divertida ante el indignado chuff de Hannibal. "Cuando seas demasiado viejo para complacerme, supongo que debería tomar a un hombre más joven como amante y descubrirlo".

Hannibal levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, horrorizado, y Will se rió entre dientes, y agregó: " Varios de ellos, incluso. No menos de diez, debería pensar ".

Los ojos de Hannibal se ensancharon dolorosamente y Will se disolvió en una risa ronca, acariciando su rostro y plantando un beso suave en sus labios entreabiertos.

"Tu humor es perverso", le informó Hannibal, una sonrisa involuntaria curvando su boca mientras Will se reía, la alegría bailaba en sus ojos azules.

"Y sin embargo, sonríe", bromeó Will, besándolo de nuevo, llevando sus largas piernas hacia Hannibal y bajando nuevamente.

La sonrisa de Hannibal se suavizó, volviéndose triste cuando él silenciosamente admitió, "Puede que necesites algún día, ya sabes. Cuando sea demasiado viejo para ser de alguna utilidad ".

"No seas absurdo", dijo Will, atrayéndolo hacia abajo para acariciarlo, una pequeña sacudida de sensación lo sacudió del cambio de Hannibal dentro de él. "Todavía podré engatusarte, incluso cuando seas viejo".

"Ah, Will, eres verdaderamente único", suspiró Hannibal, su profunda risa retumbó en el pecho de Will. Metió la nariz en la curva de la garganta de Will, frotando sus labios contra la marca que había dejado. Su voz era suave y gentil cuando susurró, "No te condenaría por eso, sabes".

"¿Hm?" Preguntó Will, acariciando su cabello y su nuca, disfrutando del reconfortante peso de su Alfa sobre él. "¿Te estás apuntando?"

"Tomando un amante", dijo Hannibal, suspirando contra la garganta de Will. "Nunca te regañaré un momento de felicidad, Will".

"Eso nunca me haría feliz, Hannibal", murmuró Will, concentrándose en la exquisita plenitud que lo saciaba tan a fondo. "El collar de perlas que prometiste, sin embargo ..."

Hannibal emitió un gemido suave y gutural, un escalofrío de excitación recorriéndole el recuerdo de Will en ese reluciente collar de perlas.

"Aunque ese no era el que tenías en mente," bromeó Will, moviéndose debajo de él. Ambos contuvieron la respiración cuando el nudo aflojado de Hannibal se deslizó del cuerpo apretado de Will en un pulso de carne caliente y semilla resbaladiza.

"Bueno", dijo Hannibal, levantando la cabeza para besar los labios carnosos de Will, "tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas".

Will se rió entre dientes, su cómoda cercanía interrumpida por los suaves arañazos en la puerta del baño. Con un triste roce de sus labios sobre los de Hannibal, murmuró, "Winston aparentemente desea unirse a nosotros".

"Bueno, no podemos tenerlo solo y eligió un excelente momento para impulsar su suerte", ronroneó Hannibal, alejándose lentamente del cuerpo de Will para recostarse a su lado. Se distrajo con otro suave beso, reacio a dejar a su pareja, pero se sentó a regañadientes cuando Winston comenzó a lloriquear. "Es muy afortunado de que signifique mucho para ti".

-Y a ti -insistió Will, temblando por la pérdida del calor de Hannibal cuando su marido abandonó la cama, y los carbones encendidos del fuego agonizante hacían poco por calentar la vasta habitación. Se sentó y bajó las capas de sábanas, arrastrándolas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, donde se calentaron rápidamente contra su sudorosa piel.

Winston saltó sobre la cama, moviendo la cola de emoción mientras buscaba en las sábanas la cara de Will y la lamía, pero incluso después de su alegre reunión, Hannibal aún no había vuelto a su cama.

"¿Hannibal?" Will llamó, curioso, acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de Winston. Se apoyó en un codo cuando oyó a su marido en su escritorio, cambiando las cosas en la oscuridad, y le dio un empujón a Winston hacia el pie de la cama, murmurando, "Acuéstate, Winston, puedes quedarte en la cama. "

Hannibal se dirigió hacia él, la luz de la luna entraba por la parte de las cortinas y le daba un tono dorado pálido a su piel rojiza. Era magnífico para los ojos de Will, su alto cuerpo se sostenía con la gracia de un bailarín tenso, sus anchos hombros rectos, sus caderas inclinadas sobre la tensa longitud de sus muslos mientras se movía para agacharse al lado de la cama.

"¿Que piensas hacer? Vuelve a la cama, "Will lo instó, ahuecando la mejilla de Hannibal en una firme caricia.

"Has tomado una decisión, Will", susurró Hannibal, agarrando la mano de Will para besar sus nudillos. Él no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse; se arrodilló junto a la cama y miró a su esposo, sus ojos ambarinos atraparon la luz y la agruparon, casi brillando en la oscuridad. "Siempre puedes cambiar de opinión, eso es completamente tuyo para elegir, pero mientras me elijas, mientras me tengas a mí, significaría mucho para mí si te pones esto".

Le ofreció a Will una familiar caja de filigrana de plata, abriendo la tapa para que él descubriera el anillo interior, la escena del bosque de cuento de hadas llena de criaturas hadas y la dedicación a un amor perdido hace tiempo pero nunca olvidado.

"Con un recuerdo como el tuyo, no tiene mucho sentido repetirme, pero creo que debo hacerlo", dijo Hannibal, viendo cómo Will se abrochaba las mantas del pecho y se movía para sentarse, sus delgadas piernas cayendo sobre el borde de la cama .

"Sabes que este es el anillo de mi madre, y que siempre lo he conservado para la persona con la que compartiría mi vida como un igual", le dijo Hannibal, sonriéndole a Will, el vínculo que se hinchaba con ternura y esperanza. "Lo dije una vez en Marsham Heath y mi certeza solo ha crecido con el tiempo, Will. Esa persona es usted . Esa persona siempre y solo serás tú ".

Una risa suave y encantada escapó de los labios de Will, casi un sollozo, el amor agudo, casi doloroso que sintió amenazar con vencerlo. Se llevó la mano a la boca para sofocarla, para retenerla de alguna manera, pero se escapó en lágrimas de felicidad que rodaron por sus mejillas para gotear de su mandíbula.

"¿Te lo pondrás?" Susurró Hannibal, alzando la mano para alisar sus lágrimas, sin soltar la caja en alto.

Will asintió, tomando aliento que se estremeció, espeso con lágrimas. Hannibal lo recogió de la caja, besando la yema del dedo de Will antes de deslizar el anillo en su dedo.

Encaja como si hubiera sido diseñado solo para él, deslizándose sobre su delgado dedo con facilidad para colocarse en su lugar, envolviendo su dedo anular desde la base de su mano hasta sus nudillos en plata preciosa.

"Te quiero mucho, Will", suspiró Hannibal. Inclinó su cabeza sobre la mano de Will y besó el anillo, le besó las yemas de los dedos y la curva de su muñeca, suspirando de feliz felicidad cuando la mano de Will se extendió para ahuecar su rostro.

“Y me encanta que , Hannibal,” ¿Va susurrada, las palabras suaves y rotos por las lágrimas, pero de vértigo de alegría, acompañan una amplia sonrisa, excitado que hizo saltar el corazón de Aníbal en su pecho.

Hannibal miró a su marido, estupefacto, pero el vínculo decía más de lo que sus palabras podían hacer: se hinchó con tanta fuerza que Will se rió de placer, inclinándose para abrazar a Hannibal en un apretado abrazo.

"Will", susurró Hannibal, tragando con fuerza para forzar la opresión en su garganta, pero se negó a contenerse. Se movió en un movimiento fluido para atrapar a su pequeña compañera y llevarlo de vuelta a la cama, Winston lanzó un grito de indignación. "Dioses, repítanlo, Will, así puedo estar seguro de haberlo escuchado".

"Te amo, Hannibal", dijo Will, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa mientras se perfumaban, buscando el hogar en la fragancia de la piel y encontrándolo esperando, justo como debería ser.

Los afilados dientes de Hannibal rozaron el labio inferior de Will en un suave mordisco y susurró: "Dilo de nuevo".

"Te amo, Hannibal", Will ronroneó con una risa gutural cuando Hannibal lo besó.

"Dilo de nuevo", le preguntó, mordisqueando la barbilla de Will.

"Te amo", dijo Will, y se pasó las manos por el cabello de Hannibal para decirlo una y otra vez, acurrucándose contra Hannibal mientras sus besos se intensificaban, inflamado por los suaves susurros de Will: "Te amo, Hannibal. Te amo."

Y no importa lo que pueda venir, él sabía que siempre lo haría.

Will tuvo el lujo de despertarse bien descansado y cómodo, acurrucado en el rizo del cálido cuerpo de Hannibal con su esposo doblado a su alrededor en un manto de carne caliente, su nariz enterrada contra la garganta de Will y un ronroneo suave, casi silencioso, retumbando en su pecho .

Will liberó su mano de debajo de las mantas y extendió sus dedos, una sonrisa encantada curvando sus labios carnosos. Los remolinos y espirales del anillo de plata captaron la tenue luz de la mañana, el agua casi parecía ondear, los animales parecían moverse. El metal se había acostumbrado al calor de su cuerpo, que ya formaba parte de él, como si lo hubiera usado toda su vida.

Siempre y para siempre ...

Hannibal se movió, cavando contra Will con un gruñido suave y persuasivo que se redujo a un ruido sordo. Will se estremeció, dejando caer su mano para frotar el brazo de Hannibal, los dedos de los pies se rizaron mientras el ronroneo vibraba por su espina dorsal.

"Todas las mañanas", murmuró Will, llevando la mano de Hannibal a sus labios para besar sus nudillos antes de presionarlos debajo de su barbilla en una suave marca, respondiendo el ronroneo de Hannibal con el suyo. Él se movió, volviéndose para mirar a su esposo. La tenue luz se reflejaba en su mejilla y en la curva de su labio, proyectando el resto de su rostro en la sombra, hermoso incluso con una barba de una noche y relajado en el sueño. Will alisó su mano por la mandíbula de Hannibal, sonriendo cuando su esposo acarició su toque. Con suave asombro, Will le susurró: "Esta podría ser nuestra cada mañana por el resto de nuestras vidas".

Parecía que nada en el mundo podía manchar su felicidad, ahora.

Excepto un pequeño detalle de su pasado que aún descansa.

Will presionó un beso en la nariz de Hannibal y se levantó de la cama, deslizándose en pequeños grados desde sus brazos pegados al frío aire de la mañana. Hannibal se acurrucó alrededor del calor que había dejado, buscando a tientas a su compañero en el sueño, y se necesitó toda la formidable determinación de Will para evitar arrastrarse justo allí con él.

En lugar de eso, se cubrió con las mantas y se apresuró a ponerse su envoltorio, recogiendo la ropa interior con pocas esperanzas de que se recuperara. Se abrió paso a través del baño, sonriendo cuando Winston saltó para saludarlo con un ladrido excitado.

"¡Buenos días, mi Señor!", Llamó Jimmy, supervisando el fuego que se estaba poniendo. "Espero que no te molestemos? Winston estaba desesperado por salir esta mañana ".

"No me has molestado, Jimmy", le aseguró Will, enderezándose. "¿Han subido algunos de nuestros invitados?"

Jimmy se rió un poco y negó con la cabeza, diciendo: "¡No a esta hora!"

"Bien", dijo Will, armándose de valor para lo que estaba por venir. "Haga que el ayuda de cámara de Lord Reddig lo despierte y lo acompañe al comedor para su desayuno".

"¿El comedor, mi señor?", Preguntó Jimmy, quitándose la ropa interior de la mano sin siquiera mirarla. "¿Te unirás a él?"

"No", dijo Will. "La única compañía que puede tolerar en esta casa es la suya, por lo que puede comer solo mientras yo me baño. Haga que el Sr. Hawkes lo ponga en la sala de estar cuando haya terminado y que Peter prepare su entrenador. Lord Reddig nos está dejando esta mañana ".

Jimmy sonrió y dijo: "Sería mi placer absoluto, mi Señor".

Las cortinas habían sido abiertas en la sala de estar, y arrojaban la luz de la mañana sobre la abundancia de Hartford House. Statton Graham estaba de pie mirando hacia el terreno, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda y la postura erguida, un eco del Alfa que le había parecido grande a Will cuando era niño.

No se giró cuando Will entró, pero Will notó por la rigidez de sus hombros que sabía que estaba allí.

"Espero que tengas algo que decirme, haberme arrastrado fuera de mi cama al amanecer como un sirviente", dijo Statton.

"Hay un buen trato que te diría, Lord Reddig", le dijo Will, acercándose con conciencia alerta y deteniéndose fuera de su alcance justo detrás de él. "No lo haré de espaldas a mí. Dar la vuelta por favor."

Statton se volvió, sus ojos azules rasparon la ropa de Will, los uniformes del caballero que le resultaban más cómodos al estilo omega tradicional sin pañuelo al cuello, el cuello abierto para desnudar su garganta y mostrar la marca de los afilados dientes de su pareja.

"Al menos estás vestido apropiadamente", dijo Statton, no impresionado por lo que vio. " Mayormente ".

"Por mucho que te duela reconocerlo, Lord Reddig, soy Omegan , y vestido apropiadamente como tal", le recordó Will. "Por favor tome asiento."

Will se instaló en una de las sillas pequeñas y rígidas cerca de la ventana e hizo un gesto hacia el que estaba frente a él, mirando a su padre hasta que Statton se sentó.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Statton, devolviendo su mirada, cambiando su volumen en la silla. "Es hora de regodearse, ¿verdad? Es hora de frotar mi nariz en eso? "

"No", dijo Will, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo, abriendo la puerta a su Regalo todo el tiempo, dando a su percepción la libertad de ver a su padre en formas que no había tenido desde que era un niño muy pequeño. "Simplemente una pregunta, padre".

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué es eso?"

"¿Por qué me odias?", Preguntó Will, sentado quieto y compuesto en su silla con las manos relajadas sobre los brazos, sin tensión en su esbelto cuerpo en absoluto.

La cara de Statton se tensó, entrecerrando los ojos antes de decir: "¿Quién dice que sí?"

" Yo digo que sí", le dijo Will. "Tus acciones hacia mí dicen que sí. No rompes los dedos de un niño y lo llames amor Lord Reddig. No puede hacer que el personal abrace a un niño para golpear la ropa de la espalda y decir que tiene sus raíces en su preocupación por ellos. Desde mi más tierna conciencia, me has mirado como algo que no pertenece, me entrenaron para creer que soy menos que humano, me separó de mis hermanas, construyó una barrera entre sus afectos y la mía hasta que éramos más conocidos que hermanos. Es ... increíblemente difícil para mí pensar que te has dedicado a tal crueldad sin ninguna razón en absoluto ".

"Te corregí , William", dijo Statton, levantando la barbilla. "Cuando comenzaste en un camino que te llevaría a la destrucción, te desvié de él y me aseguré de que nunca volverías a tomar ese camino".

" ¿ Camino ?" Se hizo eco, apretando la boca. “Mi primer recuerdo es de ustedes golpear a mí para hacer oscilar la muñeca de Mina. ¿Qué peligroso camino imaginaste que me dirigí a fingir que cuido a un bebé?

"¡Una de prostitución!", Espetó Statton, con los ojos brillantes. "Jugando con muñecas ! ¡Cortés! ¿Qué chico que se respete ...?

"¡No soy un niño !" Dijo Will, conteniendo su temperamento con dificultad, un ligero temblor lo recorrió. “Estoy no un niño. Usted me Se ha frenado de actividades que consideradas femeninas, que me vistió como varón, ad me vistió como hombre, me puso a trabajar a educarme sobre las posiciones sólo los hombres fueron de sostener, y sin embargo, en todas esas cosas que me recordaban constantemente que estaba no tu hijo! Me obligaste a ser algo que yo no soy, y cuando fui todo lo que pude ser, ¡me castigaste por no ser suficiente ! "

Hizo una pausa, los débiles ecos de su voz murieron en la gran sala, ambos mirándose el uno al otro.

" Creaste una situación en la que no podía hacer nada más que fracasar , Lord Reddig", dijo Will, exhalando lentamente. " ¿Por qué ?"

Statton no respondió durante un largo y tenso momento. Cuando habló, su voz era poco mejor que un susurro, apretado y desgarrado en los bordes como una cuerda vieja.

"Tú eras el último en nacer, ya sabes", dijo, frunciendo la boca con disgusto. “Su hermana salió con facilidad, pero se fue a buscar a ti mismo atrapado . Le hiciste tanto daño a tu madre que nunca pudo tener otro hijo. Tú fuiste nuestra última oportunidad de tener un heredero. Mi última oportunidad de tener un hijo , y la arruinaste ".

Will no dijo nada, solo mirándolo con su Regalo abierto de par en par, bebiendo los detalles de sus expresiones mientras Statton hablaba.

"Se suponía que eras un niño", dijo Statton, sombrío. "Se suponía que eras un niño ".

Will palideció, su estómago revuelto. Con un susurro áspero y bajo, preguntó: "¿Realmente me culpaste por algo sobre lo que no tenía control?"

"¡ Te culpo por arruinar a tu madre !" Siseó Statton, cerrando su mano en un puño para golpearla en el brazo de la silla. "¡Te culpo por destruir mis posibilidades de tener un hijo apropiado!"

Will lo miró, horrorizado de que alguien pudiera ser tan insensible. Los poderosos y poderosos recuerdos del Alfa de Will, distorsionados para hacer coincidir al hombre con el miedo que inspiraba, en verdad no eran más que un viejo mezquino, viejo y enojado y frustrado por los fracasos por los que no podía soportar la responsabilidad.

Y así los desplazó a un bebé, aprovechándose de su impotencia, utilizando su autoridad sobre ellos para exigir un justo castigo por un pecado que simplemente no existía.

"¡ Tú y tu hábito!" Siseó Statton, mostrando los dientes en un gruñido de disgusto. "¡Mirar a las personas como si fueran de vidrio! ¡Tú eres la razón por la que nos dejó! ¡Ella se rindió por tu culpa!

"Se dio por vencida porque sabía que su marido estaba teniendo una aventura", dijo Will, tranquilo y firme. "Mi Don no tuvo nada que ver, Lord Reddig. Tampoco mi ser Omegan tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que no puedes engendrar un hijo ".

Statton retrocedió como si Will lo hubiera abofeteado, con los ojos muy abiertos y furiosos.

"¿Cuántos niños han nacido desde la muerte de su madre?" Ronroneó, ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba a su padre. "¿Hm? ¿Cuántos niños te han dado tus mujeres y ni un solo niño ...?

"¡ Cierra la boca !" Gritó Statton, lívido.

La barbilla de Will se levantó, sus ojos azules encapuchados por el pensamiento mientras miraba al hombre que tenía delante.

"¡Estás haciendo cabriolas!" Gruñó Statton. "¿Crees que eres tan especial, ahora? ¿Hm? ¡Actuando como la Dama de la Casa, alta y sobre todo! Eres una desgracia! ¡Viniendo aquí arrastrándose por el favor de ese hombre, usando todo lo que te enseñé por todas las razones equivocadas! ¿Dónde está tu orgullo , muchacho? ¿Dónde está tu dignidad ? "

Will lo miró, su cara cayendo en una máscara en blanco de indiferencia.

“Es posible que lo envolvió alrededor de su dedo meñique, pero yo sé bien lo que hacía!” Gruñó Statton. "¡No has salvado a Hartford House por nada más que impresionar a tu esposo! Cuando se trata de eso, te has convertido precisamente en lo que traté de salvarte, William. ¡Simpering y presumiendo para su marido como un pequeño pájaro sin cerebro en una jaula dorada! No estabas siendo útil aquí, ¡estabas tratando de seducirlo de nuevo a tu lado! Es todo lo que las criaturas pueden entender, ¿no es así? Es todo lo que tu naturaleza te obliga a hacer, y la peor parte es que ni siquiera te das cuenta ".

“Oh, es una pieza de trabajo,” dijo Will, moviendo la cabeza un poco.

El rostro de Statton se oscureció de rabia, pero no dijo nada en respuesta, solo miró furioso a Will.

"Cuando era niña, hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para complacerte", dijo en voz baja. “Yo deseaba tanto tener algo de ti, que simplemente no podía dar, y que quería algo de mí, que yo simplemente no podía dar.”

"¿Cómo podría cualquier hombre estar satisfecho con una excusa tan miserable para un hijo?", Preguntó Statton, temblando en su asiento, respirando rápida y fuerte con furia.

"¿Cómo podría un hijo de valor ser levantado por una excusa tan miserable para un padre?" Preguntó Will, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Statton, contento cuando se estremeció. "Mi hábito te ve, Lord Reddig. Siempre te ha visto, incluso cuando era un niño. Eres débil ".

Miró a su padre desde debajo del borde de sus pestañas, pesándolo y encontrándolo fallando de tantas maneras.

"Una criatura impotente e impotente sin autocontrol que aterroriza a los niños indefensos para hacerse sentir como un hombre ", dijo Will. "No eres una pesadilla, Lord Reddig. Eres rutina . Eres común . Nunca serás más que una suma de fracasos condenados a ver pasar el legado de tu padre a alguien que lo merece ".

Statton palideció, su incredulidad dio paso al sombrío horror.

"Su ayuda de cámara ha empacado su baúl. Tu entrenador está esperando en la puerta de entrada. Saldrás de esta casa, y una vez que cruces ese umbral, nunca volverás a oscurecer mi puerta ", dijo Will, mirando plácidamente a su padre. "Pero antes de irte, imagina por un momento, Lord Reddig, lo que podría haber sido si alguna vez hubieras intentado amarme. Habría sido suegro de uno de los hombres más poderosos de nuestro país, invitado a eventos que lo habrían puesto en el ojo de la sociedad, colocándolo mano a mano con aquellos cuyas inversiones lo enriquecerían. Habría sido recibido aquí, un conocido íntimo de Su Gracia, abuelo de los niños por venir, y sin nada en la vida que podamos ofrecerle ".

Statton bajó la mirada, parecía preocupado por primera vez que Will pudiera recordar, como si solo ahora se le hubiera ocurrido lo mal que había jugado las cartas que le habían repartido.

"Pero estabas tan obsesionada con sacrificarme por el bien de Mina, tan decidida a exigir tu equivocada necesidad de venganza contra mí que lo arrojaste todo," dijo suavemente, su Don que le mostraba las pequeñas grietas en la armadura de su padre, el diminuto aberturas para que sus palabras se deslizaran rápidamente como una cuchilla para cortarlo. "Y así estamos aquí. Pasaré mi vida muy feliz permitiendo que se convierta en conocimiento común que has caído en desgracia, y en muy poco tiempo nuestra conexión será olvidada. Usted volverá a Broadriver solo para la cría en sus maquinaciones, secuestrados en el país en el que sus amadas hijas se niegan a visitarte, y cada palabra de mi en cada columna de todos los periódicos que lee va a quemar y giro en su intestino como una brasa , y no tienes a nadie a quien culpar sino a ti mismo ".

La sonrisa de Will era apretada y desagradable, tan helada como su voz cuando dijo: "Espero no haberte molestado innecesariamente. Debo odiar que tengas otro error lamentable para molestarte ".

"Entonces, ¿esto es todo?", Preguntó Statton, dibujando los jirones de su dignidad a su alrededor, su pomposa bravata que no ocultaba nada de los ojos perspicaces de su hijo. "Nos vamos por caminos separados y no hacemos ningún movimiento para tratarnos las heridas? ¿Nunca volviste a ver el uno al otro?

"Oh, no diría eso, Lord Reddig", dijo Will. Se puso de pie, ajustándose el anillo con la mano opuesta, erguido y orgulloso frente al hombre que siempre había intentado reducirlo a la nada. "Me verás una vez más, te puedo prometer eso. Cuando eres viejo y en su defecto en el ocaso de su vida, abandonada por las hijas que has prodigado su amor en, frente al sombrío espectro de la muerte, que vendrá a consolarte como se pone la muerte “.

Una ligera sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Will, su voz se redujo a un ronco, ronroneante suspiro cuando le dijo al hombre que había abusado de él: "Me sentaré a tu cabecera mirando como te desvaneces de esta vida, y me consolaré con el conocimiento de que tu última visión en este mundo es del niño que desprecias. Puedes llevar el recuerdo de lo que has hecho para enfrentar lo que sea que mereces ".

Se alisó los puños y la chaqueta antes de llamar al señor Hawkes, consciente de los ojos de su padre sobre él, pesados y considerados. El Sr. Hawkes abrió la puerta de inmediato, atento y rígido con dignidad.

"Por favor, acompañe a Lord Reddig a la puerta, señor Hawkes", dijo Will, sonriéndole y mirando su reloj de bolsillo. "Me encargaría yo mismo, pero no tengo tiempo".

"Muy bien, mi señor", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, abiertamente desaprobando a Lord Reddig, como si el hombre no pudiera ni siquiera levantarse de una silla de una manera que complaciera al sombrío mayordomo de Hartford House. "¿Y debe Su Gracia o Su Señoría preguntar por usted?"

"Estaré arriba", dijo Will, respirando tranquilo y aliviado y guardando su reloj de bolsillo. "Me gustaría relajarme un poco antes de que comience el día y atar los señuelos parece ser lo correcto".

"Naturalmente, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, empujando la puerta para abrir el camino a Lord Reddig.

Whistled Winston a su lado y se dirigió a las escaleras, sus oídos sintonizados con los sonidos de Lord Reddig mostrando la puerta. Pensó que podría mirar hacia atrás al final, teniendo en cuenta el impulso irresistible de ver a su padre embalado como equipaje no deseado, pero no lo hizo.

Su futuro yacía ante él, después de todo, y no quedaba nada detrás de él que valiera un momento más de su precioso tiempo.

Hannibal tiró en su cama, soñando con Galley Field como lo había sido cuando aún era un niño pequeño. Podía escuchar a su padre sollozando. Todo parecía rodearlo, la percepción de un niño de un mundo no adaptado a él.

Recuerdo esto ...

Encontró a su padre con la caja de filigrana de plata en la mano, la cabeza colgando, los nudillos blancos, llorando un nombre que sabía que era de su madre porque la tía Grace se lo había dicho.

" Papá, no llores ", dijo, y sintió un temor profundo y terrible, porque lo recordaba .

" Déjame en paz ", gimió su padre, ahogándose en sus lágrimas, desdichado por la pena y balanceándose desde una jarra medio vacía, con las lágrimas apestando a alcohol.

' Papa ...'

' ¡Aléjate de mí !' Papá sollozó, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo.

Él no puede soportar verme a mí ...

' Papá, por favor no llores, estoy aquí -'

'¡ Y ella no!' Papá lo miró, con el rostro enrojecido y medio enojado, su mano temblorosa buscando la botella para llevársela a la boca. ' Por tu culpa ... ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves ? ¿Por qué te quieren tanto, Hannibal? Primero Saule y ahora padre, como si no hubiera podido darles una docena como tú si hubiera vivido ...

La olió antes de que la viera y el hombre adulto que se revolvía en su cama supo que estaba detrás de él, la concubina de su padre, la Dama Murasaki.

' Cyrus, lo estás asustando '.

La inflexión, la suave pronunciación, el suspiro que llenaba cada palabra, tan familiar para él como su propio rostro, pero él no lo quería, no quería recordarla tan claramente.

" ¿Qué haría usted saber? ¡ Aprovechaste la oportunidad de tomar su lugar! ¡Eres tan malo como él! ¡Ambos no son nada ! ¡Pequeños perdedores ! '

Hannibal comenzó a llorar, el niño que no había entendido, el hombre que estaba entendiendo demasiado bien.

' No puedes hablarle a un niño de esta manera '

'¡ Cállate! J- ¡cállate!

Sus manos cayeron sobre sus hombros. Podía sentir la curva de sus uñas a través de su ropa.

' Vamos, pequeño cervatillo, tu padre está loco ...'

' ¡No puedes juzgarme !' Su padre gritó, y arrojó la caja hacia él, la arrojó con tal fuerza que Hannibal se estremeció.

Pero ella estaba allí, Jasmine dulce y la única madre que había conocido, se agachó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso, la caja de plata rebotando en su ropa gruesa para deslizarse por el piso.

Hannibal se miró los oscuros ojos marrones y lloró en serio mientras su padre lloraba y lloraba.

" Es solo pena, pequeño cervatillo ", dijo ella, tranquila ante el malestar de su padre. " Silencio ahora, y vuelve a dormir ".

' Madre '

'¡ Esta no es tu madre !' Cyrus gritó, se asomó a su rostro para gritar, su horror escrito en las líneas alrededor de sus ojos, en el hedor amargo del alcohol en su aliento. ' ¿Entiendes eso? Ella no es tu madre! Tu madre está muerta ! ¡La mataste! ¡Me la quitaste, Hannibal, como si te hubieras llevado todo lo demás!

Hannibal apretó los dientes mientras dormía, atrapado en ese recuerdo, ese momento en el que había enterrado profundamente bajo los años de su vida. El niño que había sido comenzó a sollozar, congelado en su lugar con indecisión, asustado y confundido.

'¡ Díselo !'

Ella se estremeció, haciendo una mueca cuando él gritó, furioso como un toro herido. Suavemente, ella dijo, ' No soy tu madre '

'¡ Dilo !'

" No soy tu madre, pequeño cervatillo ", dijo Lady Murasaki, sus sentimientos contenidos detrás del brillo en sus ojos oscuros, amurallados detrás de un fuerte estoicismo construido ladrillo a ladrillo a través de los días de su vida. ' Tu madre está muerta '.

' ¿Por qué está ella muerta? ¿Por qué está muerta ?

' Tu madre está muerta ... porque la mataste ...'

" Así es ", dijo Cyrus, y su risa fea y miserable anuló el grito asustado de Hannibal. " Usted lo debe agradecer, Murasaki. Si él no la hubiera matado, ni siquiera estarías aquí, ¿verdad? Seguir. Seguir.'

" Gracias, pequeño cervatillo ", dijo, una lágrima solitaria se deslizó de su ojo y se deslizó por la superficie inmóvil de su cara impasible. ' Gracias por matarla '.

' Si alguna vez lo escucho llamar a su madre otra vez, ¡te juro por todos los dioses que te haré desear que nunca me hayas visto! Saule se merecía mucho más que esto ... '

Hannibal se revolvió en su sueño, luchando contra el recuerdo. Luchó para liberarse de sus sueños, despertando con un jadeo, una mano buscando a Will.

La cama estaba vacía y él estaba completamente solo, ni siquiera Winston se quedó atrás. Todo lo que quedaba era el dulce calor del aroma de Will teñido con el sexo agotado en una riqueza que le hacía la boca agua reflexivamente.

Se sentó, recuperando el aliento cuando su corazón palpitante redujo su ritmo. El aroma de Jasmine parecía persistir en el aire, jugueteando en su nariz con recuerdos que él había olvidado por mucho tiempo, y que habían arrastrado desde el manejo de la pequeña caja la noche anterior.

'... mantenlo escondido, pequeño cervatillo ... nunca le digas que lo tienes ...'

Hannibal buscó a tientas la pequeña caja de plata que había mantenido el anillo de su madre durante casi cuarenta años. Nunca había cuestionado cómo había llegado a tenerlo, ni una vez en todos estos años. Había supuesto que la tía Grace o la tía Margaret se habían ocupado después de la muerte de su padre, pero sus sueños hablaban de una historia muy diferente.

"Llamé a su madre", respiró, frotando con el pulgar la filigrana, los detalles de su sueño se alejaron de él, pero burbujeó bajo la superficie de su conciencia, esperando hasta que su corazón estuvo de acuerdo con su mente lo suficiente como para soportar las revelaciones prometió

La cerradura hizo clic y Berger entró y dijo: "¡Buenos días, mi señor! Pensé que verificaría si ya te hubieras despertado.

"¿Me he quedado dormido?" Preguntó Hannibal, una leve sonrisa alejó su extraña inquietud, los últimos vestigios de sus sueños se alejaron como humo.

"No lo diría, mi señor", dijo Berger, riendo mientras avivaba el fuego.

Hannibal se deslizó de la cama, se encogió de hombros con su bata desechada y se la ató por la cintura, preguntando: "¿Habrá pasado mucho?"

"Se fue antes de que las doncellas vinieran a poner el fuego, mi señor", dijo Berger, enderezándose. "Price dijo que dejó algunas órdenes con respecto a Lord Reddig, se bañó y salió por la puerta con el Sr. Winston antes de que el gallo cantara".

"¿Señor Reddig?" Preguntó Hannibal, una punzada de preocupación oscureció su frente cuando pensó en el padre de Will. "¿Price mencionó qué?"

"No, mi señor", dijo Berger, entrando al baño para hacerle un baño.

"¿Dónde está Will ahora?", Preguntó Hannibal, metiéndose los pies en las zapatillas antes de desafiar el suelo de baldosas del baño.

"No podría decir", dijo Berger. "Le preguntaré al Sr. Hawkes. Él sabrá, si alguien lo haría ".

"Sí, hazlo, por favor", dijo Hannibal, preocupado. "Me temo que mi esposo podría haber tenido un enfrentamiento con Lord Reddig. Él habrá salido victorioso, pero debo ver por mí mismo que no ha sufrido heridas por ello ".

"Naturalmente, mi señor", dijo Berger, llenando el fregadero con agua caliente para que Aníbal se afeitara. "Te haré instalar en tu camerino cuando hayas terminado, mi señor, y verifique a su señoría mientras tanto".

"Gracias, Berger", dijo Hannibal, apresurándose a afeitarse mientras la bañera se llenaba, ansiosa por ver a su pareja y esperando desesperadamente que el padre de Will no le hubiera dado más heridas que pudieran cicatrizar.


	48. Chapter 48

Ansioso por ver a su pareja, Hannibal hizo un trabajo rápido y exhaustivo para limpiarse él solo. Su sueño de Lady Murasaki provocó su atención, un fantasma inquieto arrastrando dedos fríos sobre el corazón que había estado tan endurecido contra ella. Deseó poder recordarlo en detalle para compartir con Will, pero a los segundos se le escapó, turbio y apagado.

"¡Ah! ¡Aquí tienes! -Gritó Berger, cerrando la puerta del camerino detrás de él y apurándose para ayudarlo, aunque Hannibal ya estaba casi vestido. "Hablé con el Sr. Hawkes, mi señor. Dioses arriba, si no tienes una coincidencia en su señoría, ¡entonces el sol no saldrá mañana! "

"Y agradezco a los dioses todo el tiempo por ello", dijo Hannibal, divertido por el sonrojado deleite de Berger. "Rápidamente, ahora, Berger, y cuéntame lo que pasó. ¿Está bien?

"Yo diría eso, mi señor", dijo Berger, atando el pañuelo al cuello de Hannibal mientras hablaba. Según Price y el señor Hawkes, sacó a lord Reddig de la cama y desayunó en el comedor antes de que terminara la casa, preparó sus maletas mientras comía y lo despidió antes de que siquiera se te quebrara el párpado.

Hannibal lo miró, con los ojos ámbar abiertos de sorpresa mientras Berger hablaba.

"¿Lo envió a casa?", Preguntó, sorprendido. "¿Sin hablar con él?"

"Oh, yo no diría eso, mi señor", dijo Berger, molesto con el abrigo de Hannibal. "Habló con Lord Reddig en la sala de estar por un tiempo y le pidió al señor Hawkes que le mostrara la puerta ya que su Señoría estaba demasiado ocupado como para ocuparse de eso. Dijo que quería atar algunos señuelos ".

"Dioses", suspiró Hannibal, una pequeña sonrisa burlándose de sus labios.

"Lo pasé bastante bien representándolo, mi señor", confió Berger, cepillando la chaqueta de Hannibal con un fervor. "Lord Reddig comiendo solo en ese comedor gigante y empacado en casa como un niño mimado que no es apto para una compañía de adultos. ¡Me imagino que estaba metiendo todo el camino! ¡Su Señoría lo remachó y lo envió a su habitación sin cenar!

"Eso lo hizo", dijo Hannibal, mirando su reflejo, sonriendo cuando pensó en su pequeña y sombría y pequeña compañera que tenía al mayordomo a ver a su padre porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer. "Desearía haberlo visto, realmente lo hago". ¿Le dijo a Hawkes que estaba atando señuelos?

"Sí, mi señor", confirmó Berger. "Dijo que quería relajarse un poco y que parecía la mejor manera".

"¿Qué hizo Hawkes con él?" Preguntó Hannibal, su diversión dio paso a una nueva preocupación.

"Oh, parecía lo suficientemente compuesto, pero siempre lo hace", le recordó Berger. "Price es el único además de usted que puede leerlo, mi señor. El Sr. Hawkes dijo que solo necesitaba algo de silencio, eso es todo. Se llevó al Sr. Winston con él y se dirigió al piso de arriba ".

"Gracias, Berger", dijo Hannibal, volteándose desde el espejo con un gesto satisfecho. "Lo encontraré y lo veré. Por favor, avíseme cuando nuestros invitados comiencen a levantarse, ¿verdad?

"¡Lo haré, mi Señor!", Le gritó Berger mientras Hannibal salía de la habitación.

Nadie se estaba moviendo ni siquiera cuando Hannibal se dirigió al pasadizo de los sirvientes, asustando a la criada cuando salía. Captó el débil rastro del dulce aroma de Will y lo siguió, evitando el piso donde estaba el bastón y llegando a las estrechas escaleras hacia el ático propiamente dicho.

Un débil sonido atrapó su atención cuando llegó al descanso, el suave eco de un piano ligeramente desafinado. El sonido se fortaleció a medida que se acercaba, la voz ronca y agradable de Will se alzó en una canción, acompañada por el sonido apagado de un piano emitiendo una melodía triste. Lo atrajo por el estrecho pasillo hasta el arco abierto del almacén de Hartford House, donde generaciones de intereses coleccionados estaban apilados, empujados y cubiertos de sábanas.

Winston lo encontró allí, meneando la cola y colgando la lengua. Hannibal se inclinó en el arco para saludarlo, espiando a Will sentado frente a un viejo piano que desde hacía mucho tiempo se había retirado de la vista pública debido a una larga vida de duros golpes. La luz de las ventanas del ático convertía las motas de polvo en el aire en motas de oro, la pálida mañana resplandecía como una neblina brillante jugando alrededor de la forma de Will. Brillaba sobre sus suaves rizos y sacaba acentos índigo de su chaqueta oscura, lo que le dio a Hannibal una visión envidiable de sus anchos hombros y su delgada cintura mientras jugaba. Sus dedos pálidos se movieron con rapidez asegurando, persuadiendo una melodía del piano que, aunque no precisamente enSintonía, prestó su propio inquietante inquietante a la canción que cantó con un abandono tan silencioso pero impotente. Era una pieza lúgubre a la orilla del río, sombría, inquietantemente hermosa, y cantada con una dulce habilidad que Hannibal no tenía idea de que poseía.

La última parte tarareada de la música se desvaneció y Will suspiró, cruzando cuidadosamente sus manos en su regazo, perdido en sus pensamientos y mirando a lo lejos como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Parecía tan alejado que Hannibal fue tomado por sorpresa cuando dijo: "Buenos días, Lord Clarges".

Se giró muy levemente en el banco, su sonrisa cálida y pálida pero acogedora. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"

"Me dijeron que tu padre salió de Hartford House esta mañana", dijo Hannibal, alisándose para acercarse a su compañero. "Me preocupaba que pudieras haber tenido palabras con él".

"Oh, tuve unas palabras con él", admitió Will, distraídamente extendiendo la mano para acariciar la cabeza de Winston cuando el perro pequeño y entusiasta se acercó y le dio un codazo para llamar la atención.

Hannibal se movió al banco y Will se deslizó para darle espacio, sentado al costado del flanco para flanquear allí antes de las llaves. La cercanía los tranquilizó a ambos, la tranquilidad de que ninguno de los dos estaba fuera de su alcance. La separación era cada vez más difícil de soportar, a pesar de la falta de un vínculo, incluso una pulgada parecía un abismo demasiado amplio para ser soportado.

"No tenía idea de que tuvieras una voz de canto tan hermosa", dijo Hannibal, sintiendo la inquietud de su compañero, deseando tener una manera de cerrar la distancia, una idea de Will como Will. "Me encuentro hechizado por un regalo inesperado".

"Recuérdame que te ingrese con una canción más apropiada", dijo Will. "Este no es adecuado para un salón".

"Llegué demasiado tarde para escuchar la totalidad", dijo Hannibal. Flexionó los dedos, los extendió sobre las teclas y comenzó a tocar. Su interpretación perfecta de la canción trajo una sonrisa sorprendida y complacida a la cara de Will, nota por nota en perfecta imitación, "¿pero puedo suponer que el resto es tan melancólico como las partes que he oído?"

Will asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos azules buscaron en la cara de Hannibal cuando dijo: "No creo que sea una canción triste, aunque supongo que sí. Mi enfermera solía cantarnos cuando éramos niños pequeños ".

Tomó las llaves en su extremo, divertido por Hannibal tocando notas a su alrededor, haciendo que la canción casi irreconocible con la ligereza, pero parecía adecuado de alguna manera. Había tocado cada tristeza en la vida de Will y la había transformado; esto también se convertiría en algo completamente nuevo bajo la tierna consideración de Hannibal.

"A medida que crecimos, a veces todavía nos cantábamos el uno al otro", dijo Will, medio perdido en los recuerdos de su juventud, pensativo y con triste reflejo, "cuando uno o el otro estaba triste o asustado".

"¿Estás triste y asustado ahora?", Le preguntó Hannibal, apenas capaz de prestar atención a sus dedos, su atención estaba tan fija en Will. Cada movimiento de sus pestañas, cada pequeño movimiento de su aliento, cada capricho de sus labios era una obra maestra, la bendición de los dioses hecha carne, y encerrado en toda su belleza era una mente tan curiosa y compleja que dejó a Hannibal casi mudo con temor.

Era esa mente curiosa y compleja por la que él se preocupaba, y el vasto corazón detrás de ella que tomaba heridas sin comentarios, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener los bordes rotos juntos por sí mismo sin dejar que el dolor se manifestara.

"No ahora, pero sí, me sentía triste y asustado". Era débil, como algo de un sueño ", murmuró Will, girando la cabeza para mirar a su marido, sus dedos tocando por sí solos. "Cuando me di cuenta de que venía a través del vínculo, ya se había desvanecido. Pensé que quizás estabas soñando, o recordando algo terrible. Fue silenciado, pero horrible. Me sentí como un niño otra vez, a la deriva sin un puerto seguro ".

Hannibal bajó la mirada hacia las teclas, jugando con cuidado mientras reunía sus pensamientos.

“Yo estaba soñando,” dijo finalmente, sombras vagas deriva a través de sus recuerdos, una impresión de la desesperación y el temor y sin sustancia. "Soñando con mi infancia en Galley Field".

Will no dijo nada, su brazo rozó el de Hannibal mientras tocaban. No había expectativa en su silencio, solo una oferta de atención, la comprensión que permitía su percepción aterradora.

"La llamé 'madre', la Dama Murasaki," susurró Hannibal, el cosquilleo en sus senos paranasales lo sorprendió. "Creo que ella puede haberme dado el anillo de mi madre. Creo que ella pudo haberme protegido, pero no puedo recordar mucho más que estar triste ... y asustada ".

Hannibal abandonó su improvisación para tocar junto con Will, cantó que la canción era, y le preguntó en voz baja: "¿Eso fue lo que te impulsó a tocar esto, Will? ¿Para consolarme como soñé?

"Hubiera sido un mayor consuelo para ambos si hubiera venido a despertarte", dijo Will, con una sonrisa triste e irónica. Empezó a cantar de nuevo, las palabras ronronearon ronroneando bajo su aliento, sus brillantes ojos azules se posaron tímidamente en los de Hannibal.

"Hay algo muy tranquilizador sobre la constancia de un río, ¿no? Un recordatorio de que la vida continúa sin importar las circunstancias, "murmuró Hannibal, escuchando la voz suave y gutural de Will que cantaba muerte, resignación a las penas, una balada trágica enseñada a un niño como una canción de cuna. "La fuerza implacable de la corriente de un río".

"La inevitabilidad del tiempo", dijo Will, sus rápidos y ágiles dedos moviéndose suavemente sobre las teclas. "La brevedad que es una vida. Todos somos insignificantes al final ".

"¿Guijarros arrojados al río?", Inquirió Hannibal, que ya anhelaba oír a Will cantarle de nuevo. "Incluso un pequeño guijarro hace una onda. Sin embargo, yo no era el único que estabas consolando, Will. ¿Dijo algo que te desagradó?

Los dedos de Will casi se detienen en las teclas en lo más mínimo, y su repentina tensión como cenizas en la lengua de Hannibal.

"Me dijeron que lo tenías desayunando solo y lo desalojaron de la casa a primera hora de la mañana", dijo Hannibal, recogiendo la canción al principio, una mirada que le mostraba cuán preocupado se había vuelto Will. "Entiendo que hablaste en privado con él en la sala de estar. Ciertamente me gustaría haber estado allí para presenciarlo ".

"Yo también", dijo Will, una sonrisa triste burlándose de sus labios.

Hannibal no dudó en decir: "Si te ha ofendido de alguna manera, Will-"

"Solo con su presencia", dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Está detrás de mí, ahora. Él está detrás de mí ahora ".

"Sin embargo, algo te preocupa", dijo Hannibal, jugando en silencio durante un poco más antes de que su pareja volviera a hablar.

"Tuvo su voz, como yo la mía", dijo Will, tratando de sonar enérgico, pero la incertidumbre en su interior llegó a través de sus palabras. "Las mías fueron las últimas palabras, sin embargo, así que creo que gané esa ronda".

"Nada menos de lo que esperaría de mi brillante compañero", dijo Hannibal, empujándolo con el codo, persuadiéndolo con una risa suave. "Es un viejo celoso y celoso". Él nunca tuvo una oportunidad contra ti, Will. Las ondas de ese guijarro particular sin duda harán olas duraderas; no tan insignificante después de todo ".

"Palabras graciosas de una roca", dijo Will, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando Hannibal arqueó una ceja en su dirección. "Algunas personas esperan causar ondas, otros rezan que no lo hagan".

"¿Qué te imaginas que eres, Will?" Preguntó Hannibal, cambiando sutilmente en una canción que había aprendido de niño. Para su gran deleite, Will siguió su ejemplo sin dudarlo.

"He pasado toda mi vida evitando las ondas", dijo Will, concentrándose en la música, ya que no era tan familiar para él. "Cuando era niño, estaba desesperado por desaparecer. Como adulto, creo que no debo haber cambiado en ese aspecto ".

Hannibal lo asimiló, y le dedicó una larga y pensativa mirada al bello perfil de Will.

"Es interesante que pienses así", dijo finalmente, disfrutando de la facilidad de su dúo. "Usted ha domesticado al villano Lord Clarges de la sociedad y hechizó a la capital como un Lobo cortesana. Nuestro equipo colectivo se reuniría en masa con horcas para cazar a cualquiera que se atreva a hablar mal de usted. Has traído a un asesino ante la justicia y has salvado innumerables vidas al hacerlo, incluida la vida de mi hijastra. Nuestra propiedad es abundante, nuestros inquilinos son felices y la tierra está floreciendo. Incluso hay un camino adecuado que nos conecta con el mundo y una estación de ferrocarril que pronto llegará. Diría que haces olas más que ondulaciones, Will. Eres una verdadera fuerza a tener en cuenta ".

Will se detuvo bruscamente, con los dedos todavía sobre las teclas, las palabras de su padre en su última conversación volvieron a perseguirlo.

Hannibal, sorprendido por su repentino y tenso silencio, dejó de tocar también y se volvió un poco para medir su extraña reacción. "¿Será? ¿He dicho algo para molestarte?

"No, solo ..." Will frunció el ceño y dijo: "No lo veo así".

"Has traído cambios a nuestra familia, a mí, eso fue hace mucho tiempo", dijo Hannibal, mirando los parpadeos de los ojos azules de Will, tomados por la forma en que un rubor rosa claro inundó sus mejillas. "Diría que te has destacado en las ondas. ¿No es así?

"Esa no era mi intención", dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Solo quería ser útil".

"Will", lo regañó Hannibal, desconcertado por su extraña reacción. "Las cosas que has logrado harían que cualquier hombre tenga éxito. Tú, de todos nosotros, merece disfrutar de sus éxitos ".

"Es solo eso desde el punto de vista de una roca", dijo Will, extrañamente subyugado, con los ojos pesados y llenos de dudas que no tenían nada de negocios, "no me esforcé más que por obtener su aprobación y aprecio en un intento de congraciado con tu buen favor ".

Hannibal lo miró, sorprendido y solo pudo suponer que las palabras de despedida de Lord Reddig habían cortado más profundo de lo que su compañero estaba dispuesto a admitir.

"Para una persona tan generosa, eres muy poco generoso con respecto a ti mismo", le dijo Hannibal, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. "Deberías estar orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado en tu vida, Will. Desde la perspectiva de una roca ".

El delicado rubor que siguió hizo que Hannibal se inclinase más cerca de él, un rizo de anticipación desplegándose dentro de él cuando Will simplemente se mantuvo quieto. La tristeza en sus límpidos ojos azules se desvaneció rápidamente, reemplazada por un brillo hambriento que Hannibal reconoció tanto por instinto como por familiaridad.

Los párpados de Hannibal se cerraron mientras rozaba su boca con la de Will, saboreando la suavidad de la piel húmeda debajo de sus labios, su corazón palpitaba cuando el aliento de Will se convirtió en un suspiro leve y dichoso. Recorrió la tierna reverencia de la boca de Will con la punta de la lengua, frotando el pliegue para probar sus pequeños colmillos Omegan, saboreando los dulces rastros de menta y café que permanecían en los labios de su compañero.

"¿Sabes lo que es una joya invaluable antes de que sea cortada y pulida, Will?" Hannibal murmuró contra él, mostrando sus afilados dientes en una repentina sonrisa. "Un guijarro ".

Valió la pena la horrible broma solo para ver a Will sonreír y escuchar su risa rasposa y exasperada. El sonido era como terciopelo en la piel de Hannibal, más seductor por su descuido. Se asombró al preguntarse cuán factible sería desnudar a Will allí mismo al piano, cambiar su risa por jadeos de placer y ahogar sus pensamientos pensativos en alegría. Los apetitos con los que una vez había levantado la nariz ahora lo sorprendieron con su fuerza, pero Hannibal sabía que si Will alguna vez se apartaba de él, nunca sentiría esto por nadie más en el mundo. Era solo para Will, solo por su toque, por su sonrisa, por su amor .

"Una parte de mí quiere presionarlo para obtener más detalles, porque sé que le preocupa y deseo tomar la carga, si es posible", ronroneó Hannibal, mojando su nariz contra la garganta de Will para llenar sus sentidos con el aroma único de su pareja. "Pero tu silencio es tuyo, Will. Cuando estés listo, si alguna vez estás listo, voy a escuchar y aligerar la carga que soportas ".

Will inclinó su cabeza, descubriendo más de su garganta a la inquisitiva nariz de Hannibal. "¿Qué hay de la otra parte, Hannibal?"

"La otra parte", dijo Hannibal, su aliento susurrando sobre la piel de Will para derramarse en el cuello de su camisa, persiguiendo un escalofrío que no podía reprimir, "prefiere hacerte sonreír de nuevo".

"Entonces sugiero que me beses," susurró Will, cerrando los ojos cuando Hannibal lo acarició con los labios, rozando su piel con los labios tan levemente que despertaron la piel de gallina en una onda que recorrió su cuerpo. "O cuéntame chistes más terribles".

"Bueno, sé cuál prefiero", murmuró Hannibal, arrastrando su boca por la mandíbula de Will, sus ojos bailando con deleite. "Te estoy diciendo bromas terribles, por supuesto".

\- Will se abrió al tacto suave de la lengua de Hannibal, inclinándose sobre la suave presión de los dedos en su mandíbula que lo impulsaban a girar. Inclinó la cabeza en busca de un profundo beso de búsqueda que curvó los dedos de sus pies, sus dedos se aferraron a la chaqueta de Hannibal, amasando el firme músculo de sus brazos.

Había ternura en cada golpe de sus lenguas, un deleite sensual en el juego de los labios y los dientes y la respiración acelerada. Contenía el eco de cada beso que alguna vez se haya compartido entre ellos, aún suave, aún exploratorio, pero teñido con una nueva comprensión del uno por el otro. La urgencia le dio el sabor de la ferocidad: saborear, provocar, fusionar sin espacio entre ellos hasta que fueran uno.

Hannibal rompió el beso para dejar escapar un suspiro tembloroso y Will arrastró sus labios por el hueco de su mejilla, jadeando suavemente cuando los dedos de Hannibal se curvaron contra la base de su cráneo y lo acercaron, su otra mano descansó sobre la esbelta cadera de Will donde estaba él. El pulgar rozó un ritmo implacable y tranquilizador en la tibia copa de su cadera.

"Hannibal", respiró Will, tomando aliento rápidamente. Fue felizmente abrumado por otro beso, cerró los ojos cuando la boca dolorosamente astuta de su marido se deslizó desde sus labios hasta su mandíbula y más abajo, buscando y encontrando la marca en su cuello. La sensación de aliento caliente, dientes afilados, lengua resbaladiza y labios suaves en su cicatriz hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su corazón latiera con excitación.

La fealdad de su intercambio final con su padre se desvaneció bajo los hambrientos y persistentes toques de su marido. Will era una roca, aunque solo fuera para su compañero: especial, brillante y hermosa, que inspiraba el amor que se vertía en él a través del vínculo. Cada beso, cada toque suave, el placer que siguió con la seguridad de la marea, todo era testimonio de la profunda conexión que compartían. Jamás habría otra persona en este mundo que entendiera a Will como lo entendió Hannibal, y nadie entendería a Aníbal como lo hizo Will. Había una dolorosa perfección en la forma en que se juntaban, una urgencia que ambos sabían que nunca se extinguiría entre ellos, y alimentaba su pasión aún más.

"Deberías decirme que me detenga," susurró Hannibal, su voz ronca y baja. Sus manos se deslizaron para hacer un trabajo rápido de aflojar la chaqueta y el chaleco de Will, encontrando y punteando los botones de su camisa para desnudar su vientre. Pasó sus cálidas manos por la piel suave y lisa de los costados de Will, con el músculo apretado bajo las puntas de los dedos.

"¿Me harías creer que me escucharías?" Bromeó Will, casi sin aliento logrando decirlo antes de que Hannibal lo besara de nuevo, exigente y profundo.

"¿A ti?" Preguntó Hannibal, rozando sus afilados dientes sobre la mandíbula de Will y hacia el otro lado de su esbelto cuello. "Siempre, cualquier cosa, y bueno tú lo sabes".

Will rió suavemente, rompiendo un gemido cuando Hannibal se desabrochó los pantalones, apresurado y necesitado. "Es un poco más poder de lo que realmente poseo".

Hannibal se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para desabotonar rápidamente el resto de la ropa de Will, protegiéndolo desde su delicada garganta hasta el ombligo, donde se abrieron los pantalones. Se detuvo por un momento, bebiendo a la vista de él, su compañera pálida y hermosa, sus mejillas ruborizadas rosadas y su esbelto cuerpo temblando suavemente por la excitación.

"Es todo un poder que posees, y es mucho más peligroso que incluso tus maravillosos muslos", le dijo Hannibal en voz baja, trazando un camino desde la mejilla de Will hasta el esternón, más abajo aún por la ligera zanja de su estómago a su vientre inferior donde los músculos se agitaban y apretaban bajo su toque. Quizás incluso ahora su hijo estaba allí esperando, creciendo, la culminación de su mutuo deseo y amor. Apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el vientre de Will en una caricia suave y protectora, y dijo: "Todo lo que necesites hacer, Will, es pronunciar la palabra, y me detendré".

Mojará su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, rápido como un gato. Sus ojos azules estaban brumosos, bochornosos y medio cerrados cuando respiró: "Nunca te pediré que te detengas, Hannibal".

Lo dijo con un toque, extendiendo la mano para apoyar la mano en la mejilla de Hannibal. El escalofrío que sacudió a su marido se hizo eco en Will, cada nervio se tensó con anticipación, con la excitación de que podría tener tal efecto en Hannibal con solo el roce de sus dedos. Bromeó con un beso en la mandíbula de Hannibal para suspirar en su oído, "Pero no tengo intenciones de ser el único en estado de confusión".

Su pequeña mano firme y caliente bajó por el pecho de Hannibal, abrochándose los botones, rozando la tela hasta que encontró el bulto de Hannibal que esperaba, medio duro y pesado, sin cantidad de sastrería capaz de disimular el hecho de que estaba muy ocupado. un macho alfa

"Juega para mí, Hannibal," Will ronroneó, cerrando su mano alrededor de esa tentadora protuberancia de carne, una dolorosa sacudida de hambre latiendo a través de su vientre cuando Hannibal se arqueó en su toque con un gemido bajo. "Juega por mi..."

Hannibal deslizó sus manos temblorosas hacia las teclas y comenzó a jugar, con los ojos medio cerrados mientras Will separaba lentamente las capas que lo cubrían (chamarra, chaleco, camisa) hasta que pudo abrir los pantalones de Hannibal.

El primer toque de mariposa en el músculo encogido de su vientre hizo que el aliento de Hannibal temblara y sus ojos se cerraran, la cabeza inclinada contra la boca que succionaba suavemente y le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Will presionó a su lado, la piel se tensó al contacto de la tela áspera contra su pecho expuesto. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello en el pecho de Hannibal, su palma se llenó con el eco de su corazón palpitante. La suave textura de su pezón era sedosa debajo de las yemas de los dedos de Will, suplicando un tirón provocador. Gentilmente frotó su pulgar sobre él, sonriendo alrededor de un bocado del lóbulo de la oreja de Hannibal cuando las manos de su marido se estrellaron contra las teclas en un momento de excitación sin aliento.

"Sigue jugando", instó, trazando la curva de músculo a lo largo de su vientre, deslizándose a través del pelo áspero y sobre la piel caliente para encontrar esa suavidad Hannibal estaba tan extrañamente indignado por. Will le dio un apretón y curvó su lengua en el oído de Hannibal mientras su marido seguía jugando.

El calor que brotaba de la ingle de Hannibal suplicaba una exploración que Will estaba muy contento de dar. Pasó sus dedos más allá del labio abierto de sus pantalones para barrer sobre él, firme y atrapado dentro de su ropa por su propia excitación.

Will rozó sus dientes de la oreja de Hannibal a su mandíbula y apretó la hinchada cabeza de su sexo a través de sus pantalones, gimiendo cuando la espalda de Hannibal se arqueó con fuerza y su juego se quebró y se revolvió.

"No seas cruel", susurró Hannibal, jadeando e indefenso mientras Will lo acariciaba con firmeza, sus dedos deslizándose para acunar la pesada carne de su saco. "Por favor, Will ..."

"Parece que nunca escuchas cuando digo por favor", le recordó Will, tirando del pañuelo de Hannibal con la mano que tenía libre para depositar besos en las cuerdas de su garganta. El placer que sintió a través de su vínculo solo amplió su propia excitación, llenándolo de deleite asombrado de poder despertar una respuesta tan embriagadora de su poderoso compañero. Tocó el vientre de Hannibal otra vez, girando sus dedos hacia abajo en la cintura abierta de sus pantalones para meter su mano en la tela tensa.

Estaba caliente y sedoso, saltando contra el toque persuasivo de Will, su olor almizclado por la necesidad y sus dientes apretados en un grito cuando la mano de Will se deslizó por su cuerpo.

"¡Dioses!", Jadeó Hannibal, moviendo las caderas en un impulso abortado, incluso un movimiento tan pequeño que aflojaba la tela para dar un mejor acceso a su pareja.

Will aprovechó al máximo, respirando contra la garganta de Hannibal, "Sigue jugando", antes de que comenzara a acariciarlo, recogiendo la humedad de su punta para deslizarse a lo largo de su piel.

Hannibal jugó como si el mundo pudiera terminar si se detuviera, el único acompañamiento de sus gruñidos ásperos e indefensos y el suave empujón del banco mientras se apretaba y se mecía contra la mano de Will.

Will ronroneó contra su garganta, aferrándose a él con un brazo, y el otro trabajando con lentitud y firme seguridad para llevar a su pareja al frenesí. Cuando Hannibal se puso tenso y tenso, sus gemidos desesperados e indefensos, solo entonces Will respiró: " Ponte de pie , pero sigue jugando".

Hannibal se levantó, inseguro de si sus piernas tambaleantes lo abrazarían, ni idea en el mundo de lo que estaba jugando, solo sabiendo que era lo que su compañero quería. La pieza discordante apenas cubría lo suficiente para el sonido que hizo cuando Will se deslizó los pantalones sueltos, dejando al descubierto su dolorido y preparado sexo al aire fresco. No se resistió cuando Will lo empujó hacia abajo, su espalda desnuda sobre el banco acolchado del piano.

"Sigue jugando", susurró Will, sonriendo cuando Hannibal se retorció y gimió cuando su sexo hinchado fue agarrado. Retrocedió lo suficiente para darse un lugar y envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza tensa y enrojecida de Hannibal.

"¡ Dioses, Will !" Siseó Hannibal, la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras su compañero lo amamantaba, una mano acariciando lentamente su longitud para encontrarse con sus labios carnosos. Era un placer insoportable, un placer peligroso que amenazaba con hacerle estallar y suplicaba insistentemente a su pareja que lo advirtiera, advirtiéndolo y suplicándole hasta que sus sollozos casi ahogaban el tintineo del piano.

Quería enterrar sus manos en los rizos de Will, enterrarse profundamente en su cálida garganta. En vez de eso, jugó con furia, luchando desesperadamente contra el orgasmo que se aproximaba con cada remolino de la lengua de Will, cada leve toque de sus afilados dientes, cada suave aplastamiento de sus húmedas mejillas derrumbándose alrededor de su sexo.

Gimió el nombre de Will como una oración, ofreciéndose a sí mismo como un sacrificio, aunque indigno. Él arqueó la espalda y apretó los dientes, sollozando con alivio mezclado y la pérdida cuando Will se separó de él con una succión persistente y provocativa.

"Will", susurró, solo la vista de sus labios enrojecidos, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus rizos revueltos lo suficiente como para inclinar a Hannibal justo al borde del orgasmo.

Will le sonrió, la punta de su lengua se movió sobre sus labios como para saborear el sabor de la carne de Hannibal. Se puso de pie, el derrame de su ropa suelta escondiendo la firme protuberancia de su sexo preparado. Tiró del brazo de Hannibal y se deslizó en el pequeño espacio apretado entre el banco y el piano. Una mano grácil y pálida barrió su ropa para caer a los costados, y la otra empujó sus pantalones sueltos lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto la longitud rosa pálido y nacarado de él. Se recostó contra las teclas en una cacofonía de suaves notas, una mano se preparó para sostener su peso, y susurró: "Juega para mí, Hannibal".

Hannibal se humedeció los labios, bajó la cabeza para atraer el cuerpo ofrecido de su compañero profundamente en su boca, y jugó con frenesí a su alrededor.

Era un lío de sonido con parte de las teclas debajo del fondo deliciosamente redondo de su compañero, pero a Hannibal no le importaba. No había música más agradable o hermosa para él que los encantados gritos de Will, que los gemidos inquietos que pronunció cuando la boca de Hannibal se deslizó a lo largo de su longitud pavoneada. Jugó y jugó, y cuando la mano de Will se apretó en su cabello, forzándose a empujar la empuñadura en la codiciosa boca de Hannibal, encontró las notas que sonaban en sintonía con los feroces gritos de Will.

La sal y el calor llenaron sus sentidos, su nariz enterrada en los modestos rizos en la base del sexo de Will, tragándolo hasta que los gritos de su pareja crecieron y se convirtieron en súplicas. Le dio una última chupada, deslizando sus labios fuera de la carne de Will para levantar su cabeza, su excitación se agudizó dolorosamente cuando encontró a Will mirándolo, ruborizado y cubierto de sudor.

"Te amo, Will", respiró, con los ojos vueltos hacia arriba mientras presionaba un beso en el vientre resbaladizo de Will. "Siempre y para siempre."

Will dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, apenas capaz de hablar con los ecos de ese clímax que aún corría por su cuerpo tembloroso. Soltó su cabello de Hannibal y murmuró con una sonrisa agotada: "Yo también te amo, Hannibal".

Era demasiado para Hannibal para soportar aún, la tierna reciprocidad de Will rompiendo el último control de su contención. Tiró de Will y tiró de él para que se sentara de costado sobre sus muslos, el banco del piano empujando hacia atrás sobre el suelo en un gemido de madera vieja sobre madera. Buscó a tientas el equilibrio y golpeó las teclas con una risa de sorpresa, el piano haciendo una discordante raqueta que sonó dos veces más cuando Hannibal obligó a Will a sentarse en su regazo.

"Me deshaces todo de una vez," ronroneó, gimiendo cuando la parte trasera perfectamente redonda de Will se asentó firmemente sobre el bulto de su ingle. Luchó contra la constricción de los pantalones de Will, donde colgaron de sus muslos, buscando a tientas como si nunca hubiera encontrado un par de pantalones en su vida. "¡ Maldita sea toda esta ropa! ¡De ahora en adelante llevas faldas! "

"No lo haré", dijo Will, su aliento escapó con un grito ahogado cuando una de las manos grandes y hábiles de Hannibal se deslizó hasta su trasero, dedos hurgando entre sus muslos para encontrarlo cálido y húmedo y esperando, emocionado por su pasión. . "Dije que nunca te diría que te detengas, Hannibal. Nunca dije que lo haría más fácil para ti ".

Hannibal lo calló con un beso, su mano libre flotando en el estómago desnudo de Will para extenderse sobre su pecho, encontrando y provocando un pezón hinchado para hacer que Will se retorciera y gemiera.

"¿No te apetece la idea?", Preguntó, tratando de tocar a Will en todas partes a la vez, reducido a un adolescente con gran emoción temblorosa. "Imagina cuánto más fácil sería si llevaras un vestido".

"No me visto para seducirlo o seducirlo", Will le recordó sus exigentes besos, y se arqueó cuando Hannibal tocó su pezón y tiró, la excitación se acumuló en sus entrañas. Un sollozo sobresaltado y jadeante escapó de él cuando la cálida mano de Hannibal cayó sobre su sexo agotado. El roce de su palma contra la sensible cabeza de Will hizo que sus dientes se apretaran, sus caderas se tensaron en un arco breve e indefenso. " ¡ Ah ! ¡No necesitas más aliento que el que acabas de tener, Lord Clarges!

"¡Si tan siquiera respiras , me alienta, Will!", Dijo Hannibal. "¡No es mi culpa que seas completamente atractivo! No puedo ser responsable por eso ! "

Will se estremeció en sus brazos, moviéndose tan deliciosamente contra su hinchada erección. El aroma de su necesidad era espeso y delicioso, lo suficientemente delicioso como para que Hannibal tuviera la idea de llevarlo de nuevo a las teclas del piano para hundir su lengua dentro de él.

"Solía estar tan nervioso de hacer esto. Me preocupé en las semanas previas a la boda "jadeó Will, una mano apretando el hombro de Hannibal, su mano libre chocando con la ropa abierta de Hannibal para sentir su piel caliente, el cabello crujiente sobre su pecho, el juego de músculos debajo de él palma. "No tenía ni idea de qué esperar. Nunca pensé que sería así ... "

"¿Sorprendente?" Preguntó Hannibal, arrastrando sus pantalones hacia abajo para desnudar los firmes muslos de Will. Era imposible ver la curva perfecta de mármol de su pierna y no ahuecarla, los dedos deslizándose entre los muslos de Will para barrer su piel en una caricia firme. "¿Trascendiendo? ¿Alterar la vida?

" Corrió " , suspiró Will, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa contra la boca de Hannibal.

Hannibal hizo una pausa por un momento, luego fácilmente enganchó a Will contra él y sentó la punta de su sexo amplio, listo en el apretado embrague del cuerpo de Will.

"Me deshiciste por completo", dijo Hannibal, las palabras gemían contra la garganta de Will mientras lo bajaba, hundiéndose hasta la empuñadura dentro del cuerpo húmedo y caliente de Will. "¡Tengo la intención de besarte y atesorarte y en su lugar termino revolviéndote la ropa como un niño sin experiencia! Me haces olvidar todo en mi prisa. Esto es completamente tu culpa ".

Will se quedó sin aliento, mitad risa, una mano aterrizando en las teclas con otro chirriante sonido mientras se estabilizaba, con los ojos cerrados y la piel tensa con la sensación de Hannibal enterrado por completo dentro de él. Su nudo era firme y exigente mientras se deslizaba dentro de él, enviando un río de carne de gallina a la espalda de Will. Se puso contento alrededor de Hannibal, dejando descansar todo su peso en la copa de la ingle de Hannibal, jadeando mientras las manos de su marido se levantaban por sus tensos costados.

"Yo n-nunca dije", logró, balanceándose en el regazo de Hannibal con una fuerza creciente. "Nunca dije que fuera algo malo".

"Dioses, Will", suspiró Hannibal, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su compañero en movimiento con fuerza, cada pequeño movimiento enviando una onda de choque de placer a través de él. Trató de contenerse, de mantenerse quieto, de dejar que Will tomara lo que quería, pero no pudo resistir el apretado apretón del cuerpo de Will a su alrededor, no pudo resistir el olor de él, la sensación de él, el toque especial esa era su única compañera y nunca podría ser imitado o confundido. Hundió su boca contra la garganta de Will y se arqueó hacia él, un leve empuje rodante que provocó un agudo y agudo grito en la boca de Will. “Cada vez que trato de contenerme, que ... esto suceda .”

Will volvió a reírse, suave, sin aliento y retorciéndose en su regazo, una pesada presión sobre su nudo hinchado que los abrasó a ambos con placer. "¿Como un guijarro tirado en un río?"

"Más como una roca rodando por la ladera de una montaña", gimió Hannibal, lamiendo la larga garganta de Will con su lengua ardiente. Lo hizo girar e hizo que Will avanzara sobre el piano. Will extendió sus brazos para soportar el profundo y constante arco de las caderas de Hannibal, con los dedos apretados sobre la madera y el marfil, mientras su esposo se enroscaba sobre él para poner toda la fuerza de su fuerte espalda en cada embestida profunda y rodante.

Will se estremeció, las caderas trabajando a tiempo contra el empuje y el arco del cuerpo de Hannibal, indefenso contra el éxtasis que se hinchaba tan rápidamente con cada toque de esas manos de largos dedos en su carne. El nudo de Hannibal se apretó contra él, un fuerte golpe de sensación contra su apretado saco, una zambullida casi dolorosa de carne espesa que empujaba profundamente y se soltaba de nuevo. Will luchó contra la restricción de los pantalones atrapados alrededor de sus rodillas, necesitando abrir sus piernas más, para abrirse, ansioso por estar lleno de su compañero y atado rápidamente, para sentir la dulzura dolorosa de Hannibal tan dentro de él. .

"Te quiero mucho, Will", dijo sin aliento Hannibal, levantando una mano por el cuerpo de Will, ahuecando la ligera plenitud de su pecho, maravillándose de lo perfectamente formado y flexible que era. Sintió que las contracciones de ordeño comenzaban, ganando fuerza a medida que Will se acercaba al orgasmo, y maldijo en voz baja, su propio pico amenazando con deshacerlo. "Solo estoy completo cuando estoy contigo".

"Hannibal", gimió Will, y emitió un ruido que hizo gruñir a Hannibal en respuesta, esforzándose fuertemente contra el cuerpo dócil de su compañero, su nudo empujando más allá del borde del estrecho pasaje de Will una última vez para ser rápidamente atrapado. La cabeza sensible de su sexo se dibujó en la exquisita constricción de los músculos en el interior, apretar y apretar y tirar de una onda de carne caliente. Su nudo se llenó de una dolorosa plenitud, súbito y sorprendente y tan dolorosamente placentero que no pudo controlar el ronco y profundo ronroneo que se le escapó.

"Siempre siento que me estoy desmoronando", susurró Will, meciéndose suavemente para sentir la presión y el pulso del gordo nudo de Hannibal probando los confines de su cuerpo. "¿Cómo puede ser siempre así?"

Hannibal se agachó sobre él, con un brazo debajo de él para agarrar su hombro, su otra mano cayendo para ordeñar el cuerpo medio duro de Will al tiempo del suyo, esas contracciones cada vez más fuertes con cada palpitar de su sexo pesado y su gordo nudo sentado en el cuerpo de bienvenida de su compañero.

Will soltó un grito ronco, una suave llamada que Hannibal respondió con otro profundo y estruendoso chuff y más presión sobre el hábil sexo en su mano. De alguna manera, enguantado firmemente en el cuerpo de Will con su nudo firmemente anclado, el arco corto y oscilante de sus cuerpos juntos logró ser aún más penetrantemente placentero que empujar con abandono hacia su cuerpo profundo y generoso.

"Ahí," Will jadeó, las caderas inclinadas, la espalda inclinada, palpitando con fuerza alrededor de él. " ¡ Ahí ! Ah, dioses ! "

Vinieron como uno solo, atados a una sola criatura, entrelazados de placer, un lío tembloroso de carne y respiraciones entrecortadas y besos frenéticos y húmedos en ángulos imposibles solo permitidos por la gracia ágil de Will.

"Te amo, Hannibal", susurró Will, jadeando cuando Hannibal chupó su boca, su lengua, mordió suavemente su mentón y su garganta. "Nunca se sabe cuánto ..."

La mano húmeda de Hannibal se levantó del ablandamiento sexual de Will para acariciar tiernamente su abultado vientre y Will se relajó con un suave suspiro, la cabeza bajando, sus manos apoyadas en el piano para equilibrarse y sostenerse bajo el peso de Hannibal. Se sostuvo cautelosamente, tentativo de presionar demasiado fuerte en la ingle de Hannibal ahora que el rubor más duro del orgasmo había pasado. Podía sentir que se avecinaba otra interna profunda, esa sensación lenta y prolongada de clímax se extendía a un placer que seguía dando. Había lugares dentro de él que nunca soñó que pudieran hacerlo sentir tan bien, lugares que solo la presión del nudo tenso de Hannibal y el sexo denso estimulaban implacablemente, la compensación de la Naturaleza por la inconveniencia de anudarse mucho.

"Yo también te amo, Will", susurró Hannibal, los dientes se engancharon en el lóbulo de la oreja de Will, su mano se deslizó sobre Will en las teclas del piano para tocar el anillo en su dedo. "Y sin importar lo que puedas sentir por tu vínculo, asegúrate de que no sea ni la mitad".

Will se estremeció ante sus palabras, jadeó un poco y se volvió líquido con alivio cuando otro clímax lo inundó. Los brazos de Hannibal se cerraron a su alrededor y lo apoyaron contra su pecho, donde la cabeza de Will se posó sobre su hombro, y un suave suspiro de placer se apoderó de él.

\+ "Si te sientes la mitad de bien ahora que yo", le susurró Hannibal, empujándolo lo suficiente como para poder besar su mejilla sudada, "entonces debes sentirte muy bien, de hecho".

"Me siento ... completo," murmuró Will, nombrando la sensación que el vínculo le dio, la realización que sintió al estar conectado con su marido mucho más profundo que la piel. Él se retorció ligeramente sobre él, una firme contracción en su cuerpo agarrando a Hannibal lo suficientemente fuerte como para soltar un profundo gemido de ambos.

Una profunda satisfacción impregnó a Hannibal al escuchar palabras tan maravillosas de su compañero. Poco a poco, estaba llevando a su pareja a la verdad: eran una familia, más fuertes juntos que separados, emparejados de todas las maneras que los mantendrían cautivados por el resto de sus vidas. Whole fue solo el comienzo, Hannibal esperaba profundamente.

"Incluso si fue bastante rápido", susurró Will, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Hannibal se rió, suspirando suavemente cuando su semilla comenzó a filtrarse del cuerpo apretado de Will, mojándolos a los dos. "Tiendes a pasar bastante seguido, Will".

"Oh, no pongas esto en mi puerta, Lord Clarges", dijo Will, moviéndose contra él, levantando una mano para acariciar ausentemente la mejilla de Hannibal. "Cada vez que estoy en tu presencia, comienzas a quitarme la ropa".

"Eres demasiado tentador".

"¿Tentador? Con el guardarropa y las gafas de mi monje ", dijo Will, riendo un poco. "No puedo imaginarme qué podría inspirarte tan a menudo con tan vigorosa aplicación de la intención".

"Creo que tal vez sea la forma de tu abrigo. Es bastante obsceno, la forma en que se adhiere a tu cintura, "Hannibal respiró en su oído, sonriendo. "Tal vez sea tu triste canción? Aunque a veces culpo a los cubiertos ".

Will se rió de nuevo ante eso, un sonido áspero y sin trabas que Hannibal encontró delicioso.

"Honestamente", dijo, hundiéndose en los brazos de Hannibal. "Eres perverso".

"Bueno, considerando las profundidades de mi decrepitud moral, pronto serás igual de perverso", dijo Hannibal, temblando ligeramente ante la sensación de que Will apretaba mientras se movía, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda en el regazo de Hannibal. "O eso espero".

Will se frotó la mejilla de nuevo, un movimiento distraído de suaves dedos sobre su suave mandíbula. La suave y suave forma en que Hannibal se frotó el estómago lo tranquilizó, aliviando el dolor inevitable que siguió a la satisfacción de ese sufrimiento. El nudo de Hannibal comenzó a calmarse, pero se quedó allí dentro de él, grueso y débil aunque menos firme.

"Nuestros invitados estarán despiertos pronto", murmuró Hannibal, acariciando los rizos de Will y mordiéndose la oreja.

"No puedo verlos en este estado, me has desordenado", dijo Will, cerrando los ojos y suspirando de felicidad. "Aunque mi entusiasmo por distraerme le da crédito, Lord Clarges".

"Siempre podría llevarte de vuelta a la cama", sugirió Hannibal, apretándolo contra él, "y distraerte un poco más". Tal vez podría tomarme mi tiempo, si no haces brillar tus ligas a mi manera ".

"Nunca saldríamos otra vez, con tu apetito", se rió Will. "No, solo ... solo mantente así por un poco más de tiempo, Hannibal".

"Como eres mi marido, haré lo que dices", dijo Hannibal, mientras movía a su pareja en su abrazo, lo acercaba para acunarlo y besarlo. Frotó el vientre de Will, deslizando sus dedos en el leve mechón de pelo alrededor de su ingle y de vuelta al hoyuelo de su ombligo. La leve aspereza de su palma era agradable, levantando los finos vellos de la nuca de Will y despertando un ronroneo bajo y complacido en su larga garganta. Hannibal se acurrucó contra él, suspirando, "Tu olor ha cambiado desde Marsham Heath. Cada vez que lo atrapo, mi boca se agita como si pudiera comerte ".

"No he estado usando los bloqueadores de olores o supresores", murmuró Will, totalmente relajado en el abrazo de Hannibal, a salvo en los brazos protectores de su compañero. "¿Tal vez este es finalmente mi verdadero olor?"

Hannibal consideró cuidadosamente, pero finalmente se aventuró, "noté que tampoco comiste muy bien anoche. Los aromas parecían desanimarte. ¿Tu sentido del olfato ha cambiado recientemente, Will?

"Lo ha hecho", dijo Will, acurrucándose contra él. "No tenía idea de que los medicamentos que tomaba tendrían ese efecto en mí". Nunca había notado que las cosas olían tan fuerte antes de dejar de tomarlos. Espero que se resuelva pronto ".

"Sí, esa podría ser la razón", dijo Hannibal, marcando la lógica de la declaración de Will, pero estaba decepcionado de todos modos. Casi admitió que esperaba un embarazo, pero se mordió la lengua. Lo último que quería hacer era presionar a Will en el asunto de un niño. Después de todo, tenían el resto de sus vidas, tal como su compañero había dicho. "¿Debo pedir el desayuno a su sala de estar cuando bajemos? Debes morir de hambre después de apenas recoger tu comida anoche ".

"Estaba demasiado ansioso por comer bien", dijo Will, medio dormido y saciado. "Solo pude preparar café y tostadas esta mañana y no fue muy lejos".

"Entonces está arreglado," susurró Hannibal, besando la mejilla de Will y jalándolo un poco más alto en su regazo. "Tomaremos un poco de desayuno, y luego te llevaré a la cama, pero solo para llevarte. Parece que necesitas una siesta".

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Preguntó Will, sonriendo. "Tu decrepitud moral me ha agotado por completo".

Winston repentinamente se quejó cuando Hannibal oyó crujir el arco. Will se tensó en sus brazos y Hannibal dijo bruscamente: "Si no quieres que te despidan sin una referencia, pararás donde estás".

"No, no quiero eso, mi señor", dijo Berger, su voz sonando desde la distancia. "Señor. Buddish ha llegado a una especie de estado, y pensé que te gustaría saberlo. Él necesita verte de inmediato, mi señor. Créeme, nunca interrumpiría tu práctica de lo contrario ".

" ¿ Practicar ?" Gruñó Hannibal, y Will sofocó una risa, más divertido que mortificado.

"¿Piano, mi señor?", Dijo Berger, inseguro. "Una de las chicas dijo que escuchó a alguien tocar".

Hannibal frunció el ceño, no del todo seguro de creerle, pero dijo de todos modos: "Estaremos deprimidos momentáneamente".

"Muy bien, mi señor", dijo Berger, y agregó con vacilación, "¿Hay algo que pueda conseguirte-"

"Su ausencia es un buen comienzo, señor Berger, gracias ", le dijo Aníbal, y luego lo enmendó, "y el desayuno para dos en la sala de estar de Will. Habrá surgido después de haber establecido al Sr. Buddish ".

"¡Ciertamente, mi Señor!" Dijo Berger, las tablas del suelo crujían en su salida.

"Siempre el discreto, su señor Berger", dijo Will, los hombros temblando con la risa baja, su voz se convirtió en un susurro.

"Estás muy a gusto con nuestro casi escape", señaló Hannibal. Agarró la esbelta cintura de Will y lo empujó hacia arriba, deslizándose fuera de su cuerpo con una mueca de sobreestimulación.

"No podía ver ni una pulgada de mí a tu alrededor", dijo Will, sus pies calzados con botas tocando el suelo para calmarse. Se deslizó hacia un lado, tanteando con una mano para subir sus pantalones, y dijo con una sonrisa, "Aunque estoy seguro de que todavía tiene un ojo, Lord Clarges".

"No más de un ojo que él cada vez que me visto", Hannibal se rió entre dientes, poniéndose de pie para subir sus pantalones. "Señor. Buddish está aquí muy temprano ".

"Espero que no haya emergencia", reflexionó Will, sin soltarse cuando Hannibal se volvió hacia él y comenzó a enderezar su ropa con la misma eficacia que había demostrado al deshacerla.

"Pronto lo sabremos", dijo Hannibal, y agregó frunciendo el ceño, "Te faltan algunos botones, Will".

"Oh, me pregunto por qué ", bromeó, estirando la mano para abrochar los botones de la camisa de Hannibal, frotándose las yemas de los dedos sobre el cabello en el pecho de Hannibal una última vez antes de que se ocultara debajo de la propiedad. "No te preocupes, necesitaré cambiar de todos modos. Ya puedo sentir sus esfuerzos exhaustivos en mi nombre darse a conocer. No es justo quedarse con todo el lío ".

Hannibal olfateó, dirigiendo una mirada hacia Will cuando terminó de vestirlo.

"¿Estoy equivocado?" Preguntó Will, tirando de su marido cerca para darle un mordisqueado labio inferior, sus ojos azules bailando con diversión. "¿O sientes que te queda algo más problemático?"

"Por supuesto que sí", le dijo Hannibal, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Will para acercarlo, de pie, pegado al vientre y casi ojo con ojo. "Me queda la tortura de saber que debajo de tu fachada exterior hay una sirena apasionada, amorosa y excitante que inspira mi libido si solo te pones una cuchara en los labios".

Will sonrió, levantando su mano hacia la nuca de Hannibal para apretar el músculo firme allí, disfrutando de estos últimos momentos de intimidad antes de que la vida les exigiera una vez más.

"Confía en mí, mi bella loba", ronroneó Hannibal, besando suavemente a Will en los labios carnosos, "no hay nada tan problemático en el mundo como la apreciación inoportuna de un macho alfa".

Will suspiró contra sus labios, su medio gimoteo y mitad renuencia. Inclinó su cabeza y presionó su nariz debajo de la mandíbula de Hannibal, respirando pesadamente su espeso aroma antes de decir, "Cuando eso suceda, házmelo saber, y me aseguraré de mencionar a la tía M-"

" ¡ Will !"

A pesar de la ayuda de Hannibal en el asunto, fueron limpiados, debidamente vestidos con ropa fresca, y dirigiéndose escaleras abajo en un tiempo récord.

"¡Mis señores! ¡Perdón, mis señores! -Gritó la señora Henderson, que se apresuró a ponerse detrás de ellos sin aliento. Will y Hannibal se detuvieron al unísono, preocupados por su agitación, y ella dijo: "Lamento gritarles, mis señores, solo que hay una mujer de la Capital abajo".

"¿Abajo?", Repitió Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí, mi señor", dijo la señora Henderson, asintiendo. “Dijo que estaba aquí para ver usted , mi Señor.”

"¿Yo? Cielos, somos necesarios en todos los frentes, "dijo Will, frunciendo el ceño en sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué ella vino a la parte de atrás?"

"Ella no dijo, mi señor", dijo la señora Henderson, moviéndose cuando ellos se dirigieron hacia el frente. "¿Tengo que esperarla en la sala de los sirvientes?"

"No, Sra. Henderson, muéstrela al estudio, por favor", dijo Will, caminando a paso rápido junto a Hannibal, "y le da un poco de té mientras espera. Estaré junto momentáneamente. ¿Y podrías hacer que uno de los lacayos se lleve a Winston? Parece muy agitado y podría usar una carrera ".

"¡Sí, mi señor!", Dijo la señora Henderson, atrapando a Winston por el cuello de su cuello y volviendo por donde habían venido.

"Ciertamente espero que el abuelo todavía esté dormido", dijo Hannibal en voz baja, al escuchar una conmoción en la puerta principal que apresuraba su paso.

"No por mucho tiempo", dijo Will, viendo al Sr. Hawkes en la puerta como un centinela.

"Hawkes, ¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué no dejaste entrar al señor Buddish? "Hannibal lo regañó, deteniéndose cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta.

"Porque él no está solo , mis señores", explicó el Sr. Hawkes, balanceando el panel masivo sobre uno muy ruborizado, muy irritado y algo preocupado, el Sr. Buddish parado en el camino con dos de los perros más grandes que Will había visto en su vida. su vida.

"¡Buenos dioses!", Dijo Hannibal, sorprendiendo al cansado abogado para que se volteara.

Los perros casi arrancan al Sr. Buddish de sus pies en una arremetida repentina por el camino. Forcejearon contra sus cadenas con tal fuerza que tanto Will como Hannibal se movieron para ayudarlo, arrastrando hacia atrás contra los perros con toda su fuerza combinada.

"¡Perdón, mis señores!" Dijo el Sr. Buddish, jadeando y resoplando con esfuerzo. "¡El entrenador solo nos llevó hasta el carril! ¡Han sido inconvenientes en un grado inimaginable!

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con los perros del Sr. Tier?", Preguntó Hannibal, terminando con un frustrado y estruendoso " ¡ Siéntate !"

Los enormes perros de huesos crudos se sentaron inmediatamente, sus cadenas se aflojaron.

Jadeando por su breve lucha, Will preguntó: "¿Qué les dijiste?"

"¡Les dije que se sentaran !", Dijo Hannibal, mientras se frotaba la frente. "Tier les dio órdenes en la lengua materna de su madre para que nadie más pudiera comandarlos. Ella era de Lietuva, como lo fue mi madre. Fue algo en común que compartimos mientras él convalecía bajo mi cuidado ".

"Oh, gracias, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Buddish, casi doblándose de alivio, su maletín de cuero colgando de una mano temblorosa. "¡Ya casi termino! Dioses arriba, son fuertes ".

Will se movió con precaución para inspeccionar a la bestia que estaba más cerca de él. Brillantes e inteligentes ojos oscuros se volvieron hacia él, y no hubo malicia en absoluto cuando extendió la mano lentamente para tocar su cálida cabeza. "Qué animal tan magnífico".

"Magníficamente peligroso ", lo corrigió Hannibal, alejando la mano de Will del alcance de su mano con el ceño fruncido. "¿Pero por qué los tiene, Sr. Buddish? Tier nunca los deja fuera de su vista ".

"Señor. Tier ya no está con nosotros, mi señor, "dijo el Sr. Buddish, todavía luchando por recuperar el aliento. "Los perros llegaron a Marsham Heath arrastrando su cuerpo detrás de ellos, de acuerdo con el Magistrado Crawford. Envió a buscarme ayer, esperando saber algo de la situación. Pude identificarlo, aunque fue un espectáculo lamentable para la vista. Deben haberlo arrastrado por millas ".

"Dioses arriba", suspiró Hannibal, palideciendo. "¿Tier está muerto? ¿Pero cómo? Sus chicas nunca se volverían contra él ".

"No, mi Señor, su garganta estaba rajada, por lo que el Magistrado Crawford podía decir", dijo el Sr. Buddish, componiendo lo suficiente para enderezarse, su rubor furibundo muriendo. "Dijo que había otras heridas, pero el cuello del Sr. Tier se cortó de oreja a oreja. Debe haber habido una pesadilla de pelea, pero la perdió ".

Will y Hannibal intercambiaron una mirada incómoda, recordando a dos guardias que se habían ido de manera similar, degollaron de oreja a oreja y arrojaron sus cuerpos al río.

"Sin embargo, ¿los perros no están heridos?" Notó Will, mirándolos con escrutinio. "Y las cadenas no están ensangrentadas".

"Fue atrapado en una pelea sin sus hijas", coincidió Hannibal. "Y el que cortó su garganta aseguró las cadenas en su lugar. Que extraño."

"O simplemente últimos respetos a un digno oponente", reflexionó Will, extendiendo la mano para acariciar con su mano la espalda del perro, admirando su elegante piel. "¿Pero por qué lo arrastraron a Marsham Heath?"

"Tier siempre marcó un lugar para ellos antes de partir, en caso de que le ocurriera algo", dijo Hannibal en voz baja, frotándose la cara con la mano, los hilos más débiles de pena se dieron a conocer. "Debe haber marcado a Marsham Heath ya que esa era su última parada. Sus muchachas se moverían a través del fuego y el azufre para alcanzarlo, en caso de que él fuera insensible. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que quisiera estar apegado a ellos cuando lo hicieron. ¡Qué espectáculo tan espantoso debe haber sido! ¿Cómo demonios nadie los detuvo antes de llegar tan lejos?

"Aterrorizaron la vida de todos los que los vieron, mi Señor. Tomó doce personas fuertes para retenerlos para liberar el cuerpo del Sr. Tier, según el Magistrado Crawford, "el Sr. Buddish les dijo, secándose la frente con su pañuelo y mirando cautelosamente a los perros inmóviles y silenciosos. "Una vez que las cadenas fueron desenganchadas, dejaron de luchar contra nosotros. El magistrado Crawford me preguntó si quería que los destruyeran, pero yo asumí la responsabilidad de ellos. Sé cuánto admiraste a los animales del Sr. Tier y pensé que tal vez deberías querer cuidarlos en su memoria. Queda poco más. Él no tenía posesiones que yo sepa ".

"Hizo lo correcto, Sr. Buddish", dijo Will, su voz firme. Se inclinó y comenzó a acariciar suavemente a los dos perros con sus enormes cabezas. "Por supuesto que nos ocuparemos de ellos". Los pobres deben perderse sin él. ¿Pero hay alguna pista sobre su muerte?

"Ninguno, mi señor", admitió el Sr. Buddish. "Supuse que estaba en el negocio de la casa".

"Sí, estaba siguiendo a Mason Verger," dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño ante la mención del hombre que tanto despreciaba.

"Me tomé la libertad de doblar la guardia en la Casa de Chelsea, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Buddish con un movimiento incierto de sus ojos hacia Will, quien estaba absorto acariciando a los perros silenciosos y rígidos. "Y la familia de la señorita Bloom ha enviado hombres para escoltarlos, cuando estén listos para irse".

"Eso es un alivio", dijo Will, mirando al Sr. Buddish, su rostro sombrío pálido a la luz de la mañana. "¿Pero seguramente Mason Verger no podría haber vencido al Sr. Tier?"

"Ni siquiera bien armado y bien advertido", dijo Hannibal, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, alguien más llegó a él. Alguien que tenga un interés personal en Mason no se convierta en comida para perros ".

El Sr. Buddish frunció el ceño, perplejo, pero Will solo dijo: "He enviado hombres a buscar a Francis. Me comunicaré con la agencia para ver si se registraron ".

Un escalofrío de aprensión barrió la columna de Hannibal y él asintió, sombrío. "¿Qué hay del cuerpo de Tier?"

"Hice que el empresario de pompas fúnebres en Moseley se ocupara de él, mi señor", dijo el Sr. Buddish, tirando de su ropa desaliñada con una repentina y avergonzada realización del estado en que se encontraba. "Habrá un marcador modesto con su nombre y el fecha de su muerte. Lo pagué de su cuenta de gastos, pero puedo adj ...

"No, señor Buddish, eso está perfectamente bien", le aseguró Hannibal. "Señor. Tier no tiene familia para informar y nadie que lo conozca, salvo nosotros mismos. No puedo hacer menos por él, por el servicio que me ha hecho ".

"Parece muy triste estar tan solo en el mundo", murmuró Will, deseando haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer al Sr. Tier. El recuerdo sensorial del débil olor a Alpha regresó a él, pero no tenía nada para ponerlo.

"Tier tenía a sus hijas, y él era el más feliz vagando por el mundo con ellas", dijo Hannibal, pensativo. "Los cuidaremos bien en su lugar".

Tomó las cadenas del Sr. Buddish y las sostuvo con una mano fuerte, acortando la longitud para reducir el huelgo, diciéndole a Will: "Deberías ir a ver a tu invitado. Voy a arreglar las chicas con Peter y unirme a ti en un momento, si no te importa la compañía? "

"No me importa su compañía, Lord Clarges", dijo Will, enderezándose con una palmada final, deseando poder acompañarlos a los establos. "Dile a Peter que no me olvidé de Athena y sus cachorros. Tal vez podamos bajar más tarde y controlarlos a todos.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglarlo", dijo Hannibal, chasqueando la lengua, contento cuando las chicas se pusieron inmediatamente de pie, alerta y atenta. "Señor. Buddish, gracias por el esfuerzo que has hecho. Lo aprecio mucho, y sé que el Sr. Tier descansará más tranquilo al saber que sus queridos están en manos de confianza ".

"Gracias, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Buddish, sonriendo a pesar de su cansancio.

Will lo honró con una cálida y hermosa sonrisa y dijo: "Sr. Buddish, ¿te ayudaremos a quedarte?

"Gracias", dijo el Sr. Buddish, cayendo al lado de Will mientras Hannibal guiaba a los perros hacia los establos. "Este es un asunto lamentable, horrible, pero no es la única razón por la que he venido. Hobbs está programado para su ejecución; no se ha hecho público, pero sabía que su Señoría desearía saberlo ".

"Sí, gracias", dijo Will, palideciendo con consternación. "La señorita Hobbs no debería estar sola cuando eso suceda. Al menos no lo verá".

"Ella lo hará", dijo el Sr. Buddish, haciendo una pausa en el porche, Will se detuvo junto a él. "Quiere verlo caer. El Lord Canciller trató de convencerla de que abandonara la Capital de antemano, pero ella insiste. Y ... y no quiere que ninguno de los dos venga".

"¿Le ruego me disculpe?" Will dijo, sorprendido.

"Ella dijo que desharía todo lo bueno que se había manejado hasta el momento, y que no lo tendrá", dijo Buddish, sacudiendo la cabeza. "El Lord Canciller lo está arreglando para ella. Nadie la verá ni sabrá quién es. Él la acompañará personalmente ese día".

"A Hannibal no le va a gustar esto", le dijo Will, sombrío. "Tampoco quiero."

"Es su deseo, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Buddish con un encogimiento de hombros indefenso, comenzando cuando el Sr. Hawkes abrió la puerta para ellos. "Lo siento."

"Ciertamente no es tu culpa", dijo Will, haciendo una pausa en el vestíbulo mientras el Sr. Hawkes le quitaba el abrigo, el sombrero y los guantes al Sr. Buddish. "Señor. Hawkes, si pudieras arreglarle una habitación al Sr. Buddish y llevarle una bandeja, te lo agradecería enormemente. Ha tenido un viaje agotador y necesita descansar un poco ".

"Si mi señor. ¿Y sus maletas, señor Buddish?

"El cochero los dejó caer a la cabeza del camino, señor Hawkes," dijo el Sr. Buddish, arrastrando su maletín frente a él para acariciarlo. "Todas las cosas importantes están aquí".

"Gracias, señor Buddish", dijo Will. "Señor. Hawkes, dejo a nuestro invitado a su cuidado ".

"Muy bien, mi señor".

Will se alejó mientras el Sr. Hawkes enviaba al Sr. Buddish arriba con un lacayo y despachaba a alguien para recoger su baúl. Uno de sus nuevos empleados estaba esperando en la puerta del estudio con la atención perfecta, lo suficientemente rígido y formal como para hacer sonreír a Will en los labios.

"¿Ha llegado el té de nuestros invitados?" Preguntó Will, deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

"Lo tiene, mi señor", dijo el lacayo, y se puso en movimiento para abrirle la puerta.

Una mujer muy esbelta y alta se levantó del sofá cuando Will entró, un paquete sostenido contra su cintura. Estaba preparada, sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de curiosidad, pero sonrió cuando dijo: "Buenos días. Me temo que no te estaba esperando ".

Pasó por alto la oferta de proporcionar su nombre diciendo: "Me enviaron a entregar una traducción, Lord Clarges".

Encontró la lenta y cuidadosa cadencia de su voz agradable y suave, aunque solo un poco inusual para sus oídos entrenados en el campo.

"¿El diario?", Dijo, entendiendo cómo lo lavaba. "¡No lo esperaba tan pronto! ¿Pudiste completarlo?

No pudo contener su emoción. Se acercó para unirse a ella, notando que el diario estaba metido en la solapa del paquete. Comprobó su acercamiento cuando vio la forma en que su pulgar rozó la cubierta como si estuviera ansiosa por su seguridad.

“Usted eras capaz de terminarla?”, Preguntó, deteniéndose donde se encontraba para reevaluar ella, tomando en los detalles de sus características y la búsqueda de la tensión allí, la preocupación, y una edad mayor que su primera impresión le había dicho.

"Lo estaba", dijo, su sonrisa era leve mientras lo leía, a su vez. "No eras el Lord Clarges que estaba esperando".

"Me disculpo por cualquier confusión", dijo Will, sonriendo para tranquilizarla. "Yo fui quien pidió la traducción. ¿Mi esposo me dio permiso para hacerlo, si eso es una preocupación?

"No", dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente negativa. "No lo es."

La puerta se abrió de repente y Hannibal se abrió paso apresuradamente, diciendo: "Por favor, perdona mi intrusión, yo solo ... ¿ Chiyoh ?"

Los ojos de Will se abrieron con sorpresa, deslizándose de su compañero de regreso a la mujer que tenía delante, pero ella solo sonrió y dijo: "Hola, Hannibal".


	49. Chapter 49

' ¿Qué es este, Hannibal ?'

Algo se le metió en la cara, las hojas espinosas le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz, y Hannibal relinchó, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma de las hierbas recién cortadas .

¡ Rosemary ! gritó, con los ojos abiertos para encontrarla llorando. ' Chiyoh ?'

Alguien llamó su nombre, agudo e impaciente, un adulto con un asunto urgente que no tenía tiempo para necesidades infantiles .

' Tengo que irme ', le dijo, otra lágrima rodando por su rostro terso . ' Me está enviando lejos ...'

Ella le echó los brazos alrededor de él en un breve y breve abrazo: brazos huesudos, un aroma dulce y floral, el aroma herbáceo de su espeso cabello oscuro, y de repente se fue . Su larga trenza se movía detrás de ella, sus faldas levantando alrededor de sus pantorrillas delgadas, sus pies descalzos negros en los fondos de la rica y profunda tierra del jardín.

'Chiyoh !' Hannibal lloró, persiguiéndolo pero incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, un torpe cervatillo detrás de una ágil cierva . ' Chiyoh! ¡Vuelve! '

Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro, pero no disminuyó la velocidad, sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de pérdida mientras corría por los jardines de Galley Field, prestando atención a esa voz impaciente .

' Chiyoh! Vuelve ...

La niña que alguna vez había conocido estaba delante de él como una mujer adulta, compuesta y quieta, pero sonriente. Su edad no se manifestó en ella como la suya, vio. No parecía mayor que Will, aunque era más vieja que Hannibal. Sin embargo, podía ver los ecos del niño que había jugado juegos con él en el jardín, reconociendo lo que había olvidado una vez, su rostro elevándose a través del velo de su pasado para burlarse de él con recuerdos sin forma.

"¿Hannibal?" Will cuestionó suavemente, moviéndose a su lado para tomar su mano. La extraña tristeza agridulce que sintió a través de su vínculo lo desconcertó tanto como el reconocimiento de Hannibal del extraño que tenían delante. Chiyoh , él la había llamado, como si una vez hubiera sido un conocido íntimo de él. Pero ¿por qué demonios entraría un conocido íntimo a través de la entrada de los sirvientes?

"Perdóname por sorprenderte", dijo Chiyoh, su voz medida y parejo. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé".

"Dioses", suspiró Hannibal, apretando los dedos sobre los de Will, sus ojos color ámbar se abrieron de par en par con incredulidad, incluso cuando una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. "¿Eres realmente tú?"

Ella bajó la cabeza asintiendo, su propia sonrisa leve pero genuina.

"¿Hannibal?" Volvió a decir Will, y su compañero se sacudió, llevando la mano de Will a sus labios para un beso rápido y tranquilizador.

"Perdóname, Will", dijo Hannibal, exhalando un suspiro tembloroso. "Esto es Chiyoh". La conocí cuando era niña en Galley Field. Ella vivía con nosotros allí cuando yo era muy joven ".

Él la miró con una suavidad en los ojos que cada vez se sentía más en casa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Preguntó Hannibal, su pulgar moviéndose sobre los dedos de Will, alisando su suave piel. "¿Treinta años?"

"Treinta y uno", respondió ella, todavía como una estatua, como si esperara algo, alguna reacción o palabra que de alguna manera repararía una separación que abarcó décadas.

"Ambos deben haber sido muy jóvenes", dijo Will, sorprendido. A pesar de sus bromas anteriores, de repente se le ocurrió la distancia que había entre él y Hannibal en sus edades. Treinta años atrás, Hannibal había conocido a esta mujer cuando era niña, mientras que Will aún no había tenido esperanzas.

La buena educación de Will se hizo cargo en su momento de confusión y tiró de Hannibal hacia el sofá, instando, "¿Nos sentamos?"

"Sí, por supuesto, ¿dónde están mis modales?", Dijo Hannibal, las palabras una carrera sin aliento, ofrecidas con una sonrisa. "Chiyoh, este es mi compañero, Will".

"Nos hemos encontrado", dijo Chiyoh, deslizándose con elegancia para sentarse con el paquete en su regazo.

"Ha venido con la traducción del diario", dijo Will, colocándose al lado de Hannibal, sin saber qué hacer con su reserva. Cuando su esposo simplemente negó con la cabeza, Will le recordó: "El diario de Lady Murasaki".

"Dioses, casi lo había olvidado", suspiró Hannibal, temiendo ensombrecer el placer que había sentido por primera vez. "¿Cómo demonios te involucraste?"

Chiyoh extendió sus largos dedos sobre el paquete en su regazo, alisando los bordes, y dijo: "Hace un tiempo su diario fue llevado a nuestra comunidad para ser traducido. El hombre que comenzó la traducción reconoció mis menciones y me preguntó si la terminaría en su lugar ".

"Su diario", murmuró Hannibal, con los dedos todavía entrelazados con los de Will. "Por supuesto que serás mencionado".

"¿Y estás aquí para entregarlo?", Preguntó Will, mirando el paquete con curiosidad.

"Sí", dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. "Cuando me dijeron para quién era, decidí traerlo en persona".

Sus ojos oscuros buscaron los de Hannibal y los sostuvieron, una suave súplica en sus profundidades.

"Sé que me has olvidado", dijo. "Pero nunca te he olvidado, Hannibal. Deseé verte de nuevo. Quería asegurarme de que su historia esté a salvo en tus manos ".

Hannibal tragó saliva, extrañamente conmovido por su pedido, preguntándose cómo podría haber olvidado tanto sobre su niñez y las personas que habían sido parte de ella.

"Sé que la relación de mi marido con Lady Murasaki no fue todo lo que pudo ser", la tranquilizó suavemente, "pero estará en buenas manos". Creo que hay un gran problema que se ha perdido con el tiempo en lo que a ella respecta, y todos podemos beneficiarnos en gran medida de saberlo una vez más ".

Los ojos de Chiyoh se movieron hacia los de Will, calladamente evaluando, midiendo, pero no maliciosos o desagradables, solo cautelosos.

"Sí", dijo, alisando su mano sobre el paquete. "Hay una gran oferta que se ha perdido. Para mí es muy importante que ella sea recordada bien, Hannibal. Ella murió en un lugar lejos de su hogar y está enterrada en la tierra rodeada de aquellos que no la amaron. No pude hacer nada para aliviar su carga mientras ella vivía, pero puedo hacerlo. Esto puedo hacer Y tal vez la deuda que le debo finalmente se puede pagar ".

"¿Deuda?" Preguntó Hannibal, curioso a su pesar, su corazón dando un pequeño vuelco cuando pensó en el Omega que lo había criado, el dolor medio resentimiento, mitad desgarro.

"Me quedé huérfano en la guerra, el único superviviente de nuestro complejo, el hijo de una niña en servicio", dijo Chiyoh lentamente, sus palabras cuidadosas lentas y consideradas, ni una sola sílaba desperdiciada. "Lady Murasaki era un soldado, el caudillo después de su padre".

"¿Un señor de la guerra de Omegan?" Preguntó Will, fascinado.

“Es la costumbre en Nippon”, dijo Chiyoh, y se corrige a sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa triste, “Se fue la costumbre. La mezcla de hombres y mujeres es un signo de favor, afortunado . Los ejércitos siempre fueron dirigidos por los generales de Omegan, y los hombres siempre oraban por un niño omega para que dejara su legado ".

"¿No son hijos?", Preguntó Hannibal, intrigado a pesar de sí mismo al escucharla hablar de cosas de las que no tenía conocimiento.

"Si no hubiera niños Omegan", admitió Chiyoh, "pero fueron preferidos". Al final, los niños son la única moneda que dura: ¿qué mejor inversión que un heredero que puede tenerlos y engendrarlos?

"Dijiste que te quitaron cuando eras niño", dijo Will, curioso. "¿Aprendiste esto de ella?"

"De Lady Murasaki, al principio", dijo Chiyoh. "Más tarde, de la comunidad donde crecí. Hubo una guerra terrible en nuestra patria y muchos de nosotros huimos. Lady Murasaki debería haberme abandonado para morir, pero ella me tomó, en cambio. Cuando el levantamiento dejó nuestro mundo en ruinas y los extranjeros vinieron a reclamar nuestras tierras, ella dejó todo para llevarme con ella ".

"Ella te trajo primero al continente, ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó Will, sus palabras sorprendiéndole, su vívida imaginación aprovechando las imágenes que evocaba y capturando su curiosidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"No entiendo, Chiyoh", dijo Hannibal, perplejo arrugando su frente. "¿Cómo terminaste con el diario? Por el contrario, ¿cómo terminaste en la Capital para obtener el diario? ¿Es ahí donde te llevaron?

“ Tomó ella?” Se hizo eco, mirando de Aníbal a Chiyoh, cuyos ojos oscuros se deslizó a su regazo, escondido detrás del abanico de sus pestañas.

"Mi última, mi única, memoria de Chiyoh es que ella me dijo que tenía que irse", dijo Hannibal, mirándola con atención en busca de cualquier señal de emoción en su rostro terso. "' Él me está enviando lejos ', dijiste".

"Sí", susurró Chiyoh, todavía mirando sus manos en su regazo. "Fui despedido, aprendiz de artesano, escondido en una comunidad de personas de mi tierra natal. Fue un castigo, pero no para mí. Él quería alejarme de ella. Quería enviarme a casa, pero no había ningún hogar al que enviar ... "

"¿Así que te envió a la Capital? ¡No podrías haber sido más viejo que Hannibal! "Dijo Will. "¿Quién haría una cosa tan terrible a un niño?"

"Mi padre", dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño. “Se fue él, ¿verdad? Él es quien te envió, empacado en la Capital para ser olvidado entre extraños? "

"Lady Murasaki quería dejarlo", dijo Chiyoh, levantando las pestañas para revelar una profunda tristeza en sus brillantes ojos marrones. "Se aseguró de que ella no pudiera".

"Dios mío", suspiró Will, palideciendo, herido de horror. "Él te usó como un peón para mantenerla a su lado".

"Siempre pensé que me había enviado", admitió Chiyoh, acunando el diario como si fuera el objeto más frágil y valioso del mundo, "pero ahora sé de manera diferente".

Ella se encontró con la mirada de Hannibal, sosteniéndola con firme determinación. “Ahora Y ou sabrán diferente, también.”

Hannibal no dijo nada durante un largo momento, sus ojos se cerraron mezclados en terror y miedo. Pero los dedos de voluntad movida en la suya, un broche de luz de toque, y su cálido, dulce aroma llenan los pulmones de Aníbal, y sabía que tenía la fuerza para enfrentar lo secretos que la traducción puede sostener. Tal vez no hubiera tenido un año atrás, un hombre pomposo e intencionalmente ignorante como lo había sido, pero al lado de Will había muy poco que encontraba imposible, muy poco le faltaba la valentía para enfrentarlo. El monstruo en ese diario no era nada comparado con el monstruo al que se había enfrentado en el espejo.

"¿Necesitas un momento para hablar en privado?" Will ofreció en voz baja, en sintonía con su confusión, menos el vínculo y más su naturaleza perceptiva.

"No, por favor, quédate", dijo Hannibal, apretando los dedos con los de Will. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que Chiyoh lo estaba mirando, silenciosamente reservado, siempre alerta y esperando algo que no podía comprender. "¿Has oído cómo murió?"

"Sí", dijo ella, el más leve destello de dolor recorrió su rostro antes de desvanecerse. "El hombre para el que fui aprendiz me lo dijo. Dijo que la enterraron aquí, y lloré cuando lo escuché. Mientras la conocí, Lady Murasaki solo quería regresar a casa ".

"Pero no había un hogar al que regresar", se hizo eco, entristecido.

"No. El mundo que sabíamos que se había ido, las riquezas de su casa robadas, los inquilinos de sus tierras asesinados en sus aldeas. Su corazón anhelaba un lugar que ya no era y ahora su espíritu se deja buscarlo, "susurró Chiyoh. Ella dio unas palmaditas en el paquete y dijo: "Puede decírselo por sí misma, si desea leerlo".

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Hannibal, un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió cuando los dedos fantasmales de sus sueños se posaron sobre sus hombros. "Quizás entonces entenderé por qué ella nunca podría amarme, y por qué la odiaba a cambio".

Chiyoh frunció el ceño y dijo, "Ella siempre te amó, Hannibal, pero no estaba permitido. Así que ella trató de darte fuerza en lugar del amor que él negó a ambos ".

Will tomó tanto por sorpresa como a Hannibal. Se sentaron ante ella en silencio atónito, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin pestañear, apretando sus dedos entrelazados en respuesta.

Chiyoh agarró el paquete con ambas manos, contemplando un momento antes de ofrecérselo a Will.

"Lady Murasaki solía decir que todos los dolores pueden soportarse si los pones en una historia", les dijo, comprometiéndose a regañadientes con el paquete en sus manos. "Esta historia es todo lo que queda de su vida. Raramente era amable con ella, y ella se crió cuando los guerreros se criaron: duro, duro e impasible. Pasó su vida perdida y arrepentida, y como una bestia salvaje rechinó los dientes contra los barrotes que la sujetaban. No juzgues demasiado a ella. El dolor nos hace monstruos a todos ".

Will tomó el paquete con grave reserva, colocándolo en su regazo.

"Debes quedarte con nosotros", dijo Hannibal en voz baja, envolviendo sus dedos sobre la rodilla de Will, necesitando mantenerse en contacto con él, el toque lo puso a él en la fuerza de Will.

"No puedo quedarme en esta casa", dijo Chiyoh, su sonrisa triste pero tierna. "A tu abuelo no le gustaría. Le recordaría demasiado que preferiría olvidar, o que ya había olvidado. Regresaré a la Capital esta noche ".

"¿Debes?" Preguntó Hannibal, perdiendo una risa baja, avergonzada, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. "¿Cuántos años desde que nos hemos visto y desaparecerás de nuevo?"

"Siempre he estado donde puedes encontrarme, Hannibal", Chiyoh le dijo, sin rastro de condena en su voz, solo afecto, " cuando estés listo para encontrarme". Hasta entonces, estoy contento de donde estoy ".

"Por favor, si no podemos convencerte de que te quedes aquí en la casa", dijo Will, con el paquete pesado en las manos, el olor polvoriento del diario que se elevaba hasta su sensible nariz, "podríamos persuadirte de que te quedes en Hartford Town. ? Tengo su tarifa de traducción, así como la caja que me asignaron como fianza. Puedo llevarte allí ".

Ella lo consideró, su reticencia obvia, pero Will vio debajo de la superficie. Dudaba de su bienvenida, no estaba segura de cuánto podía contar con la despedida que habían tenido y el pasado que compartían.

"Debe haber tanto para que ustedes dos recuerden", convenció a Will, esperando que ella estuviera de acuerdo. "Al menos pase la noche. Cubriremos el costo de su estadía. ¿Quizás podríamos llevarlo a visitar su tumba? "

Sus ojos marrones se agrandaron, una minúscula indicación de cuán profundamente la oferta la conmovió.

"Sí, debes quedarte", dijo Hannibal, aprovechando la oferta de Will con ambas manos, decidido a que Chiyoh no huiría de él, no de nuevo. "Visitaremos su tumba y hablaremos de nuestras vidas en Galley Field. Por favor, Chiyoh ".

"Me quedaré", dijo, extrañamente avergonzada de aceptar. "Pagaré por eso, sin embargo. No estoy aquí para aprovecharme de ti, Hannibal ".

Hannibal se detuvo, ofendido por tal sugerencia, y dijo: "¡Ciertamente no lo eres! ¡Nunca soñé tal cosa! Pero estás aquí por una tarea que te hemos asignado, aunque sin saberlo. Debe permitirnos compensarlo y cuidarlo como invitado, incluso si se niega a quedarse aquí en la Cámara ".

La tensa e inmóvil superficie de su expresión se onduló, el más leve brillo de alivio se veía debajo, casi tragado por su aplomo. Se levantó, inclinó la cabeza en un leve asentimiento hacia los dos y dijo: "Gracias, Hannibal, y gracias, Will. Me quedaré un tiempo en la ciudad ".

Hannibal y Will se pusieron de pie en el momento en que ella se levantó, y Hannibal tomó su mano para darle un beso cálido, respirando, "Es muy bueno verte, Chiyoh".

"No estaba seguro de encontrar la bienvenida", dijo, su voz suave y baja. "Te vi crecer, pero siempre desde la distancia, siempre guardando mi silencio por temor a que no me conocieras si hablara. Estoy muy contento de verte de nuevo, Hannibal ".

Se apartó y se dirigió a la puerta, yendo tan silenciosamente como había venido, dejando atrás el diario, la traducción y un Alpha desgarrado e infeliz.

Will ordenó su desayuno privado para el estudio en lugar de su sala de estar, dándole a Hannibal tiempo para reunirse. Un rápido chequeo con el Sr. Hawkes confirmó que un lacayo había acompañado a Chiyoh a Hartford Town y se encargaría de los detalles en su nombre. También accedió gentilmente a no mencionar a su visitante del Abuelo, ya que Will deseaba contarle con Hannibal.

Se ocupó de servirles café a ambos antes de volver a sentarse al lado de Hannibal, con el paquete apoyado entre ellos y el diario sobre él.

"Siento trozos oscuros de recuerdos surgiendo en la oscuridad de mi mente", murmuró Hannibal, tomando su café con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Lo bebió, aún sin usar el fuerte sabor, y dijo: "Brillan bajo la superficie como fragmentos de espejo en aguas fangosas, solo atrapando la luz por casualidad, solo insinuando lo que hay debajo".

"¿A qué se refieren, Hannibal?" Preguntó Will, preparando en silencio un plato para cada uno de ellos. Se sintió aliviado al descubrir que no había ni un solo alimento con olor fuerte en la bandeja, aunque su nariz hipersensible encontró el dulce- un aroma ácido de mermelada de ruibarbo algo empalagoso. Lo empujó hasta el otro extremo de la bandeja y se pegó a la mantequilla en su tostada, una apuesta segura para cualquier día.

"Recuerdo su voz", dijo Hannibal, girando la cabeza ligeramente para levantar sus ojos color ámbar a los de Will. "La voz de Chiyoh. Recuerdo que ella jugaba un juego de adivinanzas conmigo en el jardín. Romero, tomillo, bálsamo de limón, ella me enseñó a reconocer las cosas que mi nariz me dijo y envidié a mis sentidos alfa ".

"Acababas de salir de la infancia cuando ella se fue", murmuró Will, instando a su marido a comer. "No es sorprendente que no recuerdes mucho".

" Tomada " , corrigió Hannibal, un mundo de infelicidad en esa sola palabra. "Él se la llevó, Will. Por el contrario, hizo que la enviaran lejos, todo para mantener a Murasaki a su lado ... ¿pero por qué?

"Debe estar aquí", dijo Will, deslizando sus manos sobre el paquete, su pulgar cepillando la cubierta lisa del diario. "Sus razones para quedarse, las cosas que le sucedieron a ella". Y, a su vez, las cosas que sucedieron a usted “.

Hannibal se estremeció, volviendo a bajar la mirada, lo que hizo que Will dijera suavemente: "Dijiste que era extraño que no pudieras recordar, Hannibal. Debe haber visto mucho más de lo que deseaba o debería haber tenido. Sé que es aterrador, y si prefieres no recordar ...

"Necesito recordar", dijo Hannibal, sus palabras bruscas silenciando cualquier sugerencia de lo contrario. "Solo ... desearía no tener que hacerlo".

Will asintió, frotando con su mano la curva de la espalda de Hannibal en un suave golpe que sacó un ronroneo suave y efímero de la larga garganta de Hannibal.

"Todo lo que era como adulto, todo lo que creía de joven", dijo Hannibal en voz baja, con la cabeza colgando cuando la mano de Will se movió hasta su nuca para apretar y amasar los músculos apretados allí, "todo se formó a su alrededor, la Dama Murasaki. "

"Es inquietante, ¿no?" Murmuró Will, sus pensamientos bajando por el serpenteante sendero de las respuestas de Hannibal. "Pensar que la persona que eras estaba basada en una mentira ... Pero ya no eres ese hombre, Hannibal. Usted no es el niño bajo su cuidado, ni el niño del que Chiyoh fue secuestrado; usted no ha sido esa persona por mucho tiempo ".

"Pero yo estaba ", dijo Hannibal, enderezando para tomar la mano de Will, frotando sus pesados colmillos contra la muñeca de Will para consolarse, todo interés en la comida olvidada. "Me temo que descubriré que estuve equivocado todos estos años, Will. Que mi odio hacia ella fue ... tan erróneo como mi reacción hacia ti cuando nos conocimos ".

"Si existe esa posibilidad", sugirió Will, consciente de que los latidos del corazón de Hannibal se estaban desacelerando para coincidir con los suyos. Aprovechó el vínculo, encontró el dolor de la incertidumbre y la preocupación y se lo acercó, ahogándolo con la satisfacción de estar cerca de su pareja y tocado con amor, "no estarás satisfecho de permanecer ignorante de la verdad, Hannibal. Has hecho las paces conmigo, con el pasado que hemos compartido, con el dolor que causaste ".

Hannibal lo mordió, solo un ligero apretar de dientes pesados contra su piel, necesitando satisfacer la tentadora esencia deliciosa de Will inspirada en él, queriendo calmarse con el tierno afecto de su pareja.

"¿No crees que es hora de hacer las paces con ella?", Preguntó Will, susurrando las palabras para suavizar el impacto que sabía que tendrían.

La boca de Hannibal se congeló en su piel por una fracción de segundo antes de presionar un beso en la muñeca de Will y levantar la cabeza.

"No significa perdón", le recordó Will, bajando la mano para tomar su taza de nuevo. "Ni siquiera significa entenderla. Tú me ves por quien soy. ¿No puedes darle la misma oportunidad? Independientemente de lo que diga esta revista, la forma en que te crió influyó en tu comprensión del mundo. Ella te dañó , y conocer sus intenciones no cambiará eso. Incluso si todavía la desprecias al final, al menos sabrás la verdad ".

Los ojos ambarinos de Hannibal se encontraron con los suyos y él asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Cogió el paquete del regazo de Will y lo deslizó por debajo del diario. Sus manos estaban firmes cuando sacó la gavilla de papeles, sus movimientos lentos y cuidadosos.

"Pensé que habría más", dijo, mirando hacia abajo a la suma de ella, la pérdida de la señora Murasaki. Le ofreció las páginas a Will y le preguntó: "¿Me lo leerás? No todo, por supuesto, solo ... tienes una voz tan agradable. Creo que podría escuchar cualquier cosa, viniendo de ti ".

La boca de Will se curvó en una sonrisa suave y tomó los papeles. Aclarándose la garganta, bajó la vista a la minúscula caligrafía de Chiyoh y comenzó a leer.

Me he abandonado. Ya no soy un guerrero. Me he quitado la armadura de mi padre y la he cambiado por una túnica de prostituta. Debo hacer lo que pueda para sobrevivir. No tengo nada. No tengo nada. No pertenezco a ninguna parte y nunca me puedo ir a casa ... El nombre de mi familia es todo lo que queda para recordarme quién soy.

Soy Murasaki. Soy Murasaki. Soy Murasaki y siempre lo seré.

En años pasados, pasé por encima del cadáver de mi padre y conduje un ejército a la guerra contra los invasores extranjeros. He visto cómo ardía mi hogar ancestral, todas las criaturas vivientes asesinadas. Enterré a mis hijos y vendí mi armadura por comida que era como polvo en mi boca. Perdí a un niño, salvé a otro y me lancé a orillas desconocidas para escapar de la muerte que esperaba pacientemente detrás de mí.

Como un espíritu de zorro, me he envuelto en las trampas de la humanidad. Soy Omega, suave y delicado para sus ojos condescendientes. Finjo que no los odio. Finjo que soy más débil que ellos, y eso es todo lo que ven. He creado una vida para nosotros. Hice lo que tuve que hacer para proteger a Chiyoh.

Sin embargo, ahora tengo miedo. Ahora tengo miedo

Después de todos estos años, lo volví a ver: el hombre que traicionó a mi padre, el que se sentó a nuestra mesa y nos engañó. Lo he visto en la cara de su hijo.

Pensé que estaba más allá de la ira. Pensé que me arrepentía. Ahora descubro que no soy más que un recipiente para ellos.

Soy Murasaki y tendré mi venganza. Sé que no voy a sobrevivir. Sé que cuando llegue el momento, esta terrible ira me quemará en mi alma, pero él arderá junto a mí, me aseguraré de ello.

Y entonces dedico mi vida a estas páginas, de principio a fin. Así es como llegué a estar tan lejos de mi hogar, pasé como un juguete de Rey a Rey, de escenario en escenario, de cama en cama, mientras mi corazón enojado gritaba dentro de mí. Soy Murasaki, y así es como llegué a ser.

Seguirán leyendo mientras Hannibal y él comían su modesto y pequeño desayuno, la niñez de Lady Murasaki en frases cortas y definidas. Había una belleza absoluta en la forma en que ella escribió, todos florecieron despojados de hechos fríos.

En un mundo de ciudades-estado y juegos de poder, ella fue criada no como hija, ni como hijo, sino como un Omega: un guerrero entrenado y endurecido, una astilla de divinidad tocada por los dioses en la tierra destinada a comandar legiones. Ella todavía era una niña cuando los primeros extranjeros finalmente llegaron a su casa, seguros en su lugar y confiando en la habilidad de su padre para protegerlos. Pensaron que no tenían nada que temer, y dieron la bienvenida a su invitado a su hospitalidad a pesar de sus modales atroces y su incapacidad para hablar con cierto grado de decoro.

Tenía doce años ese verano cuando vino, una cosa alta y extraña con ojos como de león. Mi padre dijo que tuvo suerte, incluso si era impropio de un macho alfa. Era suave y lleno de tristeza y miraba el sol poniente con lágrimas en los ojos. Padre lo presionó para pasar la noche, pero se quedó con nosotros durante años.

Los sirvientes lo llamaron shishi para burlarse de él, pero Roland era su nombre .

"¡Dios mío!" Susurró Hannibal, tomando la página de Will. "¿Estas seguro?"

"No puedo imaginar que hubo un error", dijo Will, inclinándose para señalar el lugar. "¿Ver? ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades, Hannibal? La tía Margaret dijo que el abuelo huyó a Nippon después de que se cayó con Charles. Murasaki escribió que ella tenía doce años cuando llegó este hombre. Pasar por las fechas en su lápida, eso habría sido justo cuando el abuelo había desaparecido, ¿no? Deberíamos preguntarle ".

"Quizás, pero-"

El Sr. Hawkes abrió la puerta, y luego, anunciando con sonora dignidad: "Sus invitados han comenzado a descender, mis Señores, si les gustaría unirse a ellos".

"Gracias, señor Hawkes," dijo Hannibal, guardando los papeles en su paquete. Se alisó las palmas de las manos sobre las rodillas en un gesto nervioso. Rara vez lo había visto exhibir, y su agitación se abrió paso a través del vínculo como el ozono después de un rayo. Miró a Will y dijo: "Continuaremos esto más tarde". ¿Debería poner eso en mi caja fuerte, o hay espacio suficiente en ese famoso joyero tuyo? "

"Lo guardaré", prometió Will, sacándolo de él y poniéndose de pie en tándem con su marido, "y luego me reuniré con ustedes con nuestros invitados".

"Una crisis a la vez", dijo Hannibal, todavía temblando de asombro.

"Hannibal", llamó Will, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera alejarse. Cerró la distancia entre ellos y extendió la mano libre para ahuecar la mejilla de su marido.

Esos ojos dorados lo miraron, los ojos de un león, de hecho, y algo de su tensión se alivió cuando Will colocó un beso suave y tierno en sus labios.

"¿Para qué fue eso?" Susurró Hannibal, su temblorosa tensión se fue corriendo, agotada por el beso de Will y la dulce comprensión en los brillantes ojos azules de su pareja.

"Te amo, Hannibal", le dijo Will, tanto respuesta como declaración. Lo besó de nuevo, complacido de sentir que su esposo cedía levemente, relajándose ante su toque. "Te quiero mucho, y llegaremos al fondo de esto, te lo puedo prometer".

Hannibal sonrió, juntando los codos de Will en sus manos para un leve apretón, y dijo, "Cada vez que te oigo decir que es tan maravilloso como lo fue la primera vez. Rápidamente, ahora, ¿lo vuelves a decir?

"Te amo, Hannibal Lecter", murmuró Will, y lo despidió con un beso de despedida.

Will encontró a Hannibal y sus invitados en el salón cuando se unió a ellos después de cerrar el paquete. Su marido estaba con el tío Robert y Lord Warrington, en una conversación animada que mostraba un vistazo del joven que había sido una vez. Will se encontró mirando a su marido a su regreso, deleitándose con cada sonrisa rápida y destello de colmillos Alfa, cada broma que pasaba por sus labios finos. Sin embargo, podía saborear la desesperación de Hannibal por la ligereza después de las extrañas revelaciones de la mañana, su necesidad de conducción por la normalidad y el disfrute que casi les habían robado a ambos con tan poco del diario de lady Murasaki. Will se alegró de que estuviese encerrado, y estaba decidido a seguir así hasta que tuvieran tiempo de leer la totalidad.

"¡Lo haré, honestamente!" Dijo Mina, su voz aguda con irritación. "¡También podrías estar en la habitación contigua!"

"No lo regañes", dijo la tía Aldona, con una sonrisa cariñosa curvando sus labios. Palmeó la mano de Mina donde estaban sentadas juntas, las otras damas en una conversación tranquila cerca de la chimenea para ahuyentar el constante frío de la tía Margaret. "No hay nada malo en estar fascinado por el marido de uno, ¿verdad?"

Will se sonrojó y giró la cabeza, aclarando su garganta mientras se sentaba frente a ellos. Sus sentidos estaban relacionados con su pareja, cada ronroneo ronco de su voz, cada cambio de su poderoso cuerpo, cada suave rizo de su aroma que cruzaba la habitación era un tormento para su atención. El Omega en él no quería nada más que convencer a Hannibal en un lugar privado, tirar de su marido en sus brazos y acunarlo hasta que los dos estuvieran tranquilos y contentos. Era un impulso difícil de ignorar, y sabía que también tiraba de Hannibal, por la forma en que sus ojos ámbar seguían buscando los suyos.

Sin embargo, la atención de Will se centró de manera muy aguda cuando la tía Aldona dijo: "Simplemente los admiraba. Los noté en otras habitaciones de la casa y me pregunté por su uso ".

Will miró lo que ella sostenía, conmocionó a su mente cuando giró el marco en sus elegantes manos para mostrar una exhibición de sus señuelos atados a mano.

"¿Dónde encontraste esos?" Preguntó, su voz delgada, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Justo aquí", dijo la tía Aldona, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa junto a ella. Un rápido escaneo de la habitación mostró a Will varios marcos más colocados en otras superficies, todos sosteniendo su obra. "¿Será? Estás muy pálido. ¿Es algo el problema?

"Está conmocionado , mi señora", dijo Mina, sonando un poco petulante a los oídos de Will. Cogió los señuelos enmarcados de la tía Aldona e hizo alarde de colocarlos sobre la mesa entre sus asientos. "Te aseguro, Will, que hice todo lo que estaba en mi poder para disuadir al Sr. Hawkes de poner estas cosas espantosas por toda la casa".

"¿Horrible?", Repitió la tía Aldona, murmurando algo en voz baja. "No son horripilantes, pero confieso que no sé lo que son".

Will se recuperó, la irritación con Mina alejando su sorpresa. Sonrió a la tía Aldona y dijo: "Son señuelos de pesca". Los hago yo mismo. Cada uno es único, con plumas y fibras de la vida silvestre local ".

El pequeño pico en su tensión había atraído la mirada evaluadora de las otras damas, que se acercaron, medio curiosas y medio protectoras.

"¿Has hecho esto, Will?" Preguntó Bedelia, levantando el marco para mirar antes de que la tía Grace se lo arrancara de las manos, levantando su monóculo para mirarlos. "Vi a algunos en exhibición en el salón anoche. Me preguntaba quién los había hecho ".

"Oh, Will hace todo tipo de cosas", dijo Mina, su sonrisa se deshizo en la llegada de Bedelia, que no hizo ningún movimiento para ocultar su disgusto. "Lo intenté, Will. Te prometo. Le dije al señor Hawkes en innumerables ocasiones que te desmayarías por la mortificación de tener tales cosas en exhibición, que este es un pasatiempo privado tuyo y que no debería gustarte que nadie lo mire. ¡Lo cuestioné bastante sobre cómo llegó a tenerlos, incluso! ¡Pero él insistió en que su señoría deseaba que se les pusiera por todas partes en la casa!

"¿Lo hizo, ahora?" Preguntó Will, mirando por encima de su hombro a Hannibal, quien de inmediato enderezó su espalda como si lo hubieran regañado y se las arreglara para parecer engañosamente inocente.

"¡Él hizo! ¡Le dije que no deseabas nada de eso! "Continuó Mina, nerviosamente observando el marco haciendo las rondas de sus invitados. "¿Quién demonios querría tener tales ... objetos comunes en exhibición en las habitaciones de una casa tan rica?"

"Mi esposo, al parecer", dijo Will, con una sonrisa irónica tirando de sus labios carnosos mientras pensaba en Hannibal escondiendo sus señuelos para el Sr. Hawkes.

"Creo que son muy hermosas, Lady Rathmore", dijo Lady Warrington, aceptando el marco como se lo pasó y mirando más de cerca. "Vestido de manera tan hermosa con plumas y hilo fino, delgado y atractivo, y lo suficientemente afilado como para extraer sangre. Podrías empezar bastante rabia con estos, Lord Clarges.

"¿Una rabia?", Preguntó Mina, emitiendo una pequeña risa delicada y flotante. "¿Para amarrar señuelos ? Padre siempre dijo- "

"Creo que la única persona interesada en la opinión de Lord Reddig", dijo la tía Margaret olfateando y tocando su bastón, "ya no está entre nosotros". ¿Y cómo fue su partida, querida?

"Algo más tarde de lo que preferiría, tía Margaret", dijo Will, reprimiendo una sonrisa cuando ella le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Padre se ha ido?" Preguntó Mina, sus ojos azules volando hacia Will. " ¿Se ha ido ?"

Will se levantó y le tomó la mano, diciendo: "¿Podemos hablar en privado?"

La arrastró lejos de sus invitados hacia la esquina opuesta cerca de la puerta, susurrando una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído. "Lo envié a casa esta mañana, Mina. Lamento que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de despedirte ...

"¿Lo envió a casa ? ¡Será! ¿Cómo pudiste ? Mina siseó, horrorizada. Se abanicó con su mano, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas. "Después de todos estos años, ¿él te visita y lo arrojas como un pedazo ?"

"Mina! ¡Viste por ti mismo lo groseramente que se comportó! "Will susurró, sacando su pañuelo para ella, mirándola mientras se secaba los ojos en una bonita muestra de sensibilidades horrorizadas. "¡Estaba decidido a hacer el ridículo conmigo, pero en cambio terminó por hacerse uno!"

"¡Oh, Will ! ¡Honestamente! ¡Quería hacer las paces contigo! ", Dijo, mirándolo con reproche. "¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?"

" ¿ Cruel ?" Will hizo eco, la palabra escapándose de él en una exhalación gruñona.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Hannibal le tocó el codo y murmuró: "¿Will? El abuelo desea vernos ".

Mina levantó su barbilla, terca y orgullosa, y dijo: "Supongo que será mejor que te vayas, ¿entonces? ¡Los cielos saben que no debes permitir que tus parientes consanguíneos se interpongan entre tú y tu vida de cuento de hadas!

"¿Lady Rathmore, te unirás a nosotros?" Ofreció Hannibal, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella con una mirada tan dura que incluso Will se estremeció. Mina miró su brazo como si él le hubiera ofrecido un áspid para sostener, sus ojos oscuros por la sospecha. " Por favor "

"¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata esto?", Mina preguntó, un poco apaciguada, pero haciendo que su hermano se diera cuenta. Ella tomó el brazo de Hannibal a regañadientes, ambos rígidos por la irritación.

"Ha habido algunos cambios en las legalidades de Hartford House", dijo Hannibal, dirigiéndose a los dos. "El abuelo esperaba que pudieras soportar como testigo".

Ella entrecerró los ojos y Will se tensó en respuesta, exhalando suavemente cuando la mano libre de Hannibal rozó su brazo en una suave caricia.

"¡Por qué, Hannibal, querido!" Dijo Mina, sosteniendo la mirada de Will con una sutil victoria brillando en sus ojos azules, "No hay nada que me encante más que ser testigo del destino de Hartford House".

El señor Buddish estaba en la suite del abuelo cuando llegaron, junto con Anthony Dimmond, quien estalló en una sonrisa de deleite cuando vio a Will.

"Y la mañana se vuelve cada vez más hermosa", dijo, levantándose con las manos extendidas.

Mina se movió para tomarlos, riéndose, "¡Oh, cómo sigues, Lord du Maurier!"

"Anthony, deja de coquetear con Will", ordenó el abuelo, quitándole el viento a Mina de las velas, para satisfacción de Hannibal.

"Debo reservar todos los flirteos para mí", dijo Hannibal, tomando la mano de Will por un beso, poniendo uno en cada dedo, incluido el anillo en sí. "Te ves un poco menos cansado de lo que temía que lo hicieras, abuelo".

"Señor. Los métodos de Zeller pueden ser poco ortodoxos, pero sin duda son efectivos ", dijo Will, todos ellos acercándose a la cama donde el abuelo estaba sentado apoyado en almohadas, observándolos por encima de sus gafas.

"¡Si estoy mejorando, es por mi propia tenacidad!", Dijo el abuelo, ofendido, solo para admitir a regañadientes: "Sin embargo, tal vez había algo bueno en todo su alboroto".

"¿Fussing? Ese hombre es un vagabundo sin movimientos ", dijo Hannibal. "Quien nunca está aquí cuando lo necesitas y siempre está aquí cuando no lo quieres. ¿Dónde está él, por cierto?

"No aquí, y precisamente donde lo quiero", dijo el abuelo, con una mirada dura y reprobatoria a la manera de Hannibal. "Ahora, hasta el negocio. El Sr. Buddish ha venido a resolver el asunto de la Adición de una vez por todas. Siéntate, todos ustedes se sientan ".

Así lo hicieron, instalándose en sillas que Jimmy les trajo apresuradamente, que cuidaban al abuelo en ausencia de Zeller.

"Como saben, no se pudo rastrear la copia del Apéndice", dijo el Sr. Buddish, hurgando en sus papeles, todavía con los ojos gastados y decididamente presionados, sin duda arrastrados por su promesa de descanso por la llamada del Abuelo. "Tengo el original aquí, sin embargo".

Se lo pasó a Hannibal, quien se lo dio a Will, murmurando: "Asegúrate de la fecha".

"Eso es suficiente de ti", susurró Will, pero revisó la fecha de todos modos, lo que confirmó lo que Hannibal y el abuelo le habían dicho. "¿El abuelo le dijo que había una falsificación, señor Buddish?"

"Lo hizo, mi señor", dijo Buddish, sus palabras sorprendieron tanto a Mina como a Anthony. "Eché un vistazo y es una verdadera falsificación. Ni el papel ni la tinta son tales que utilizamos en nuestros tratos comerciales, aunque la nota que la acompañaba era la que había enviado con la copia, por lo que podemos suponer con seguridad que ha sido tomada ".

"¿Quién demonios haría tal cosa? Y más al grano, ¿por qué ? "Preguntó Anthony, rechazando la oportunidad de mirar el periódico.

"Mason Verger es un falsificador experto, me informaron recientemente", dijo Hannibal, mirando cuidadosamente a Mina, quien solo expresó desconcierto ante el nombre. "No puedo entender cómo pudo haberse involucrado o con qué fin, pero es una coincidencia que haya resbalado a mi cazador y hayamos falsificado documentos que enturbiaban las aguas".

"¿Cazador? ¡Qué cosa tan extraña de decir! ", Comentó Mina, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Cazas a los hombres como animales, Lord Clarges?"

"No, un compañero mío caza bestias peligrosas con otras bestias peligrosas", la corrigió Hannibal, y notó cómo ella no rehuía sus palabras. "Desafortunadamente, se vio acosado por algo aún más peligroso y tuvo un final desafortunado".

"Dioses, qué terrible", susurró Anthony, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Qué cacería un cazador?"

"Fue un final sorprendentemente similar para los dos oficiales que teníamos siguiendo al Sr. Dolarhyde", dijo Will, mirando a Mina. "¿Has tenido contacto con él, Mina?"

"¡No! ¡Ninguna! ¡No desde que lo despedí! ", Dijo, su voz casi chillona por el fastidio. "¿Qué estás implicando?"

"Nada está implícito, Lady Rathmore", dijo el abuelo, tratando de calmar sus nervios. "Sería de gran ayuda e interés para nosotros si pudiéramos localizar a su señor Dolarhyde y ver dónde encaja todo esto, eso es todo. Confiamos en su ayuda, querida, ahora más que nunca ".

"¡No sé nada de él!", Dijo, las manos apretadas en su regazo, sus mejillas sonrosadas con un rubor. "Lo haces sonar como si estuviera ... involucrado ".

"¿Involucrado en qué, precisamente?" Murmuró Hannibal, sus ojos se estrecharon en peligrosas rendijas. La tensión de ella levantó los finos vellos de su nuca y Will se apretó a su lado, como si ella se tambaleara al borde de una confesión.

Mina se inquietó, retorciendo la tela de su vestido en sus dedos. Ella no miraría a ninguno de ellos cuando susurró: "En una aventura ".

Los hombros de Will cayeron en un suspiro sutil, su certeza sospechosa se hundió bajo un baño de alivio. Hannibal, sin embargo, solo la miró un momento más, los otros tres hombres Lecter tomando su medida con una consideración importante.

"¡Esto es terriblemente vergonzoso!", Dijo Mina, las lágrimas gorjearon en su voz. Apretó el pañuelo de Will contra su rostro, bloqueando su expresión detrás de la ropa de cama. "¿Puedo disculparme, Su Gracia?"

"No, querida, aceptaste ser testigo y yo te retendré", dijo el abuelo, indicándole al Sr. Buddish. "Leíste el apéndice sobre Hartford House, y quiero estar seguro de que tu mente, así como la de Will y la mía, descansan sobre el asunto".

"Este es el nuevo acuerdo para Hartford House", dijo el Sr. Buddish, pasando los documentos que Hannibal había traído a Will, y Will había cambiado posteriormente. "He inventado una copia, que firmará y fechará, además del original. La copia se dejará para usted, Su Gracia, mientras que el original regresará conmigo para archivarla ".

Will pasó uno a Mina y el otro a Anthony. Los resoplidos de Mina se apagaron bruscamente mientras ella leía en silencio, sus ojos recorriendo las palabras con aguda atención.

Anthony, sin embargo, solo lo suficiente para satisfacer al abuelo, y dijo: "Esto parece todo en orden".

"¿ Serías un administrador ?", Preguntó Mina, sosteniendo el periódico con ambas manos, con sus ojos azules entrecortados y conmocionados. "¿Hartford House ya no sería tuya, Will?"

"No, oficialmente es parte de la herencia ahora", dijo Will, llegando a acariciar su hombro. "Hartford House irá al heredero de Hannibal, y seré el administrador, por así decirlo, hasta que nuestro hijo crezca lo suficiente como para tomar el control en mi lugar".

"¡Esto parece muy irregular!" Susurró, inclinándose cerca de él para silbar, "¿Dejarías que se salgan con la suya? Podrías-"

"Ya está hecho, Mina", dijo Will, interrumpiéndola, impaciente por sus continuos intentos de defender una causa irrelevante. "Firme el papel. Es oficial. Sabes que nunca tuve la intención de mantener el control de Hartford House. Pertenece a los Lecters ".

Ella se recostó con una mirada ceñuda y susurró con irritación terca, "Bueno, ahora sí . ¡Supongo que no tienes elección en este asunto!

"Mina-" comenzó Will.

"Mina, si tienes miedo de que tu hermano no tenga nada que mostrar por su tiempo aquí, entonces esto te tranquilizará", dijo el abuelo, entregándole el paquete de los recursos de Hannibal y sus instrucciones para la fortuna de Will, así como Propio de Roland. "Anthony, ¿estás familiarizado con mis deseos, creo?"

"Sí, abuelo", dijo Anthony, agitando una mano desdeñosa. "Padre nos informó todas tus intenciones en caso de que algo le suceda a él".

Mina barajó los papeles, sus ojos cada vez más abiertos y más incrédulos por el segundo.

"En el caso de la muerte de Hannibal, no solo mantienes a Hartford en fideicomiso junto con la porción del heredero", chilló, levantando un papel como una acusación, "¿pero tú también estás dotado de esto ?"

"La mayor parte de eso se aplica mientras estoy vivo", la corrigió Hannibal, su sonrisa era lobuna cuando añadió: "No quería darle demasiado incentivo para que volviera al frente".

" Hannibal " , regañó Will, mirándolo con una mirada represiva. "Él tiene razón, Mina. Estoy bien cuidado. Sé que estabas muy preocupado de que de alguna manera llegara a hacerme daño, que me vieran despojado de todo y que no tuviese futuro ni perspectivas, pero seguro que esto hace que tu mente descanse ".

"Sí", dijo, la palabra un pequeño respiro. Estaba pálida y aturdida, como si Will le hubiera dado una sentencia de muerte en lugar de los derechos establecidos para él. "Sí, querida, mi mente está ciertamente en reposo".

Los papeles fueron firmados y fechados por Mina, Anthony, así como por el abuelo y el señor Buddish. Los originales se empacaron en el maletín del señor Buddish y se cerraron con llave antes de que al hombre finalmente se le permitiera aprovechar la hospitalidad que Will había intentado concederle. Con la firma de documentos fuera de peligro, el abuelo estaba más que feliz de despedir a todos ellos a sus propios dispositivos para que durmiera la siesta, a pesar de los intentos de Will de hablar con él en privado sobre el diario.

"Bueno, eso fue emocionante", remarcó Anthony, dándose palmaditas en el bolsillo por su pitillera y dejando caer la mano con una sonrisa tímida cuando Hannibal alzó una ceja hacia él. "Daré una vuelta por los jardines, ¿o sí? Lady Rathmore, ¿te importaría unirte a mí? Creo que Freddie está disfrutando el aire fresco. Podríamos encontrarla y sorprenderla ".

"Tendría que estar afuera para tener suficiente aire a tu alrededor , tu bolsa", dijo Hannibal, haciendo una mueca por el golpe en las costillas que Will le dio.

"Perdón, pero debo ir a mi habitación", dijo Mina, frágil y angustiada. "Por favor Disculpame."

"¿Mina?" Dijo Will, preocupado. "¿Estás enfermo?"

"Un pequeño dolor de cabeza, querida, nada por lo que preocuparse", dijo, apresurándose por las escaleras.

"Pediré a la señorita Speck que me traiga algo de dolor de cabeza en polvo", dijo Will, pero como era de esperar no recibió respuesta.

"¿No te alegra que me haya casado con el hombre equivocado?", Preguntó Anthony, sonriendo ante la expresión de gran alivio de Hannibal.

"Sigue así y puedes quedarte en el jardín", advirtió Will, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Has visto a Winston?"

"No desde que la señora Henderson lo llevó escaleras abajo", dijo Hannibal, caminando lentamente hacia la sala de estar donde el Sr. Hawkes estaba de guardia. "Hawkes, ¿Winston fue traído de vuelta?"

"Él lo era, mi Señor", respondió el Sr. Hawkes. "Lady Miškinis se encariñó con él, mi Señor. La ha acompañado a la Galería ".

"Gracias, señor Hawkes, iré a recogerlo", dijo Will, retrocediendo por el pasillo. "¿Y podría pedirle a la Sra. Speck que revise a Mina, por favor? Ella tiene dolor de cabeza y podría necesitar algo para eso ".

"Iré contigo," ofreció Hannibal, haciendo una pausa cuando Will le devolvió la llamada, "¡Da un paseo con Anthony! Me reuniré contigo en un momento y podremos visitar a Peter ".

"Excelente plan", dijo Anthony, encantado. "¡He estado esperando ver esos perros que mi ayuda de cámara vio! ¡Dijo que simplemente son enormes!

La discusión se debilitó detrás de él cuando Will se dirigió a la enorme Galería que albergaba los retratos de los habitantes anteriores de Hartford.

Encontró a Lady Miškinis de pie ante el retrato de Saule Lecter, con sus largas faldas a un paso detrás de ella, Winston sentada atentamente a su lado. Will hizo un gesto que lo detuvo cuando Winston se giró, indicándole que debía quedarse donde estaba, y Winston se conformó con una suave trama de saludo.

"Apenas puedo creer que se haya ido por tanto tiempo", suspiró la tía Aldona. Saule Lecter contempló su retrato, capturado para siempre en la flor de su juventud, una hermosa hechicera de cabello oscuro, ojos chispeantes y una boca sonriente que parecía prometer secretos eternamente a punto de ser compartida. "Nunca pude despedirme de ella. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. Esperábamos tan buenas noticias, el nacimiento de un nuevo bebé, una pequeña parte de ella transmitida en el mundo ... en cambio, nos dijeron que había muerto ".

Will se detuvo a su lado, su perfume se burlaba de su nariz. Todavía le dolía los sentidos, pero no tan dolorosamente, y su estómago tenía poco que amenazarlo en represalia por su incomodidad.

"Eso debe haber sido muy difícil para ti y tu familia", dijo Will, inclinándose un poco para acariciar la cabeza de Winston y resolverlo. Se enderezó, mirando el retrato al considerar el silencio antes de decir: "Debe ser un gran consuelo para ti verte la cara otra vez, aunque solo sea en un retrato".

"Sí, lo es", dijo Aldona, con una sonrisa persiguiendo su sombría reserva. "Ella llenó el mundo con calidez como el sol en sí misma, nuestra Saule. Por eso la nombraron, ¿lo sabías?

Will negó con la cabeza, lanzando una pequeña risa avergonzada cuando admitió: "Estoy tristemente sin educación en su lengua materna, mi Señora. Sin embargo, es un error que pretendo rectificar, ya que Hannibal habla con fluidez ".

"Estoy seguro de que a su esposo le encantaría enseñarte", dijo, y su boca se curvó en una esquina, con un brillo malvado iluminando sus ojos. "Aunque puede que no sea útil fuera de la cama que compartes".

Will se sonrojó, una risa sorprendida escapó de él antes de que él pudiera detenerlo.

"Te veo sonrojar, niña bonita", dijo Aldona, extendiendo la mano para apoyar la palma de su mano contra su mejilla sonrojada con un suspiro suave y cansado. "Desearía haberte conocido".

Will desvió la mirada, inseguro de cómo responder, pero el niño sin madre en él se entusiasmó con ella de una manera que él no esperaba y se inclinó solo hacia su toque.

"Desearía haberla conocido también", dijo, respirando suavemente cuando su mano bajó de su rostro, pero ella le tomó la mano y la sostuvo, con los dedos fríos y firmes en los suyos. "Su muerte dejó un vacío que se llenó de tristeza y desesperación".

"Dolor, vacío y desesperación", susurró la tía Aldona, su voz agradablemente baja y suave. Un ceño fruncido tensó sus facciones cuando miró hacia donde debería haber colgado el retrato de Cyrus.

Parecía tan pensativa y pensativa que Will se movió a su lado, girando para acomodar su otra mano alrededor de la de ella, encerrándola entre las suyas en silenciosa comodidad.

"Cyrus nos visitó justo después de que Saule murió, ¿te lo dijo su Gracia?", Preguntó la tía Aldona, y cuando Will negó con la cabeza, ella murmuró: "Tal vez él no sabía ... Cyrus estaba en un estado tan terrible, febril y hablando tonterías. Estaba muy contento de que solo Tomás y yo pudiéramos entenderlo. Hubiera dado tanto miedo a mamá y papá, y justo después de enterarse de la muerte de nuestro Saule ... "

"Debe haber sido inconsolable", susurró Will, pensando en la inscripción en su anillo con una suave punzada de remordimiento por el dolor que los padres de Hannibal habían soportado. "Parecían muy profundamente enamorados".

"Estaba enojado con la pena", dijo, su dedo pulgar frotando el anillo de Will con tierna consideración. "Lo trajeron en una camilla del barco, estaba tan enfermo. Él cayó dentro y fuera de las fiebres, diciendo cosas tan aterradoras. Dijo que deseaba haber traído a Hannibal a vivir con nosotros. Intenté disculparme mientras la fiebre hablaba, pero no todo lo que se dijo podía ser excusado ".

"¿Quizás quería compartir la última parte de ella que quedó?" Will ofreció en voz baja, tratando, siempre intentando, de encontrar el potencial para la razón en lo irracional.

"Estaba enfermo ", dijo Aldona, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Fue más que el dolor y lo que sea que lo golpeó en el barco. Cyrus estaba enfermo . Habló de arrojarse al río y obligar a su padre a comenzar de nuevo. Cuando le recordé que tenía una razón para vivir en Hannibal, el legado de Saule para protegerme, me gritó que Hannibal no era su hijo ".

Will frunció el ceño, las pequeñas piezas de lo que Hannibal había dicho alguna vez sobre Cyrus se unieron en su memoria.

"... nunca me han ofendido tan profundamente en toda mi vida! Era absolutamente absurdo, por supuesto ", dijo la tía Aldona, sacudiendo la cabeza con un suspiro de tristeza. "Incluso si hubiera dudado de Saule, que preferiría que el sol no saliera antes que ella incluso para hacer un voto, Hannibal es la imagen misma de su padre".

"Ciertamente lo es," murmuró Will, pensando en la historia de Bedelia y la animosidad que había existido entre Cyrus y Roland sin una causa aparente, llegando a un punto crítico cuando Hannibal fue nombrado el heredero en el lugar de Cyrus. ¿Qué tan enfurecedor debe haber sido si Cyrus todavía creyera que Hannibal no era su hijo?

"No importa cómo lo manejaba, cómo le pedí, él no lo volvería a decir, me diría por qué pensaba algo tan terrible", dijo la tía Aldona, mirando con irritación el lugar vacío donde alguna vez colgó su retrato, necesitando un enfoque para su ira muda. "Incluso él debe haber visto por sí mismo que Hannibal es un Lecter, de principio a fin".

"¿Alguna vez le preguntaste al abuelo?" Preguntó Will, preguntándose si la pelea entre Cyrus y Roland había ocurrido por la paternidad de Hannibal. Rolando nunca aceptaría a ningún niño que no fuera del stock directo de Lecter en la línea de la herencia, lo sabía. "Si hubiera habido algún indicio de algo indecoroso, lo hubiera sabido".

"Dijo que era una tontería, nada más que las divagaciones febriles de un hombre enfermo. No tenía ningún motivo para dudar de la fidelidad de Saule, y tampoco Cyrus, "dijo la tía Aldona, sus dedos frotando los de Will en un suave apretón. "Si Saule no hubiera muerto trayendo a su hijo a este mundo, la duda de Cyrus seguramente la hubiera matado. Ella lo amaba más que a nada, y hasta ese momento pensé que la había amado igual de loca ".

"Solo aquellos a quienes amamos pueden curarnos heridas de las que no podemos sanar", dijo Will, sonriendo levemente cuando Winston se apoyó contra su pierna con un suave gemido. "Estaban muy felices una vez, y estaban muy enamorados".

"Todo está tan lejos en el pasado, ahora", murmuró, extendiendo la mano para tocar el marco con las yemas de los dedos. "Me pregunto cómo puedo recordarlo tan claramente".

"¿Podrías hablarme de ella? ¿Y de Hannibal de niño? -Preguntó Will, su curiosidad se apoderó de él, su corazón tierno esperando aligerar su humor con recuerdos de días mejores. "¿Tal vez podríamos caminar en el jardín? Es demasiado hermoso un día para estar adentro ".

Ella lo miró, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Ella deslizó su mano libre y enlazó su brazo con el suyo, diciendo, "He estado esperando que me preguntes".


	50. Chapter 50

Los Dimmonds fueron los primeros en irse esa noche, después de haber disfrutado plenamente de su renovado contacto con Hartford y de haber prometido estar mucho mejor en el futuro. En parejas y fiestas pequeñas, Will y Hannibal se despidieron de sus invitados en lugar del abuelo hasta que solo Lord y Lady Miškinis se quedaron. Compartieron una cena pequeña y deliciosa con ellos, durante la cual el Tío Tomas bromeó sin piedad con Hannibal sobre los señuelos, usando el inglés por el bien de Will.

"¿Y Lady Rathmore no se unirá a nosotros para tomar un trago antes de irse a la cama?", Preguntó la tía Aldona, recostándose mientras los sirvientes sacaban suavemente los platos y despejaban la mesa en busca de brandies.

"Desafortunadamente, ella todavía está indispuesta", dijo Will, bebiendo su bebida con gran respeto por su estómago. Durante un momento aterrador durante el aperitivo de la sopa de anguila, temió que tuviera que huir de la habitación para ahorrarse, el olor era tan abrumador. "Ella también tiende a dormir muy tarde, así que dudo que la veas antes de que te vayas. ¿Debes irte tan temprano?

"Tengo algunas cosas de las que ocuparme en tu Capital antes de irnos a casa", dijo el tío Tomás, inclinándose más para que Aníbal encendiera su cigarro para él. "Estamos reduciendo nuestro tiempo de alguna manera, como dices. La recta es muy temperamental en esta época del año y no es tan fácil viajar de forma segura ".

"Nunca sacrificaría tu seguridad, por muy agradable que sea tu compañía", dijo Will, agitando el humo en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto subrepticio. "Debes escribir cuando regreses a la Capital. Podríamos recibirte en Chelsea House y asistir a la ópera ".

"Querida niña", cantó la tía Aldona, extendiendo la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Will. "No harás nada de eso pronto, ¿eh?"

Will no supo qué hacer con esa declaración, y una mirada a Hannibal le mostró que su marido no había escuchado su respuesta. Antes de que él pudiera pedirle aclaraciones, ella dijo: "¿Me acompañarás arriba, Will? Estoy muy cansado."

"Por supuesto", dijo, levantándose como lo hizo, aliviado de escapar del empalagoso olor a humo y los obstinados olores de su comida.

Hannibal y el tío Tomás también se levantaron, pero la tía Aldona les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran, diciendo: "¡No, no! Te sientas y te tomas tu tiempo para ponerte al día. Ojalá hubiéramos podido quedarnos un poco más ".

"Yo también", dijo Hannibal, moviéndose para tomar sus manos entre las suyas y colocar un ligero beso en su mejilla. "Buenas noches, tía Aldona".

Sus vibrantes ojos ámbar iluminaron a Will y él le dio un beso prolongado en los nudillos al separarse, susurrando: "Me reuniré contigo pronto".

Will se sonrojó cuando miró al tío Tomás y lo sorprendió guiñándole un ojo a la tía Aldona, y rápidamente tiró de su mano para liberarla.

"Buenas noches a los dos", dijo, ofreciendo su brazo a Lady Miškinis, que ella aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Perdóname por separarte de los caballeros", dijo, paseando al lado de Will con su brazo enlazado con el suyo. Era tan alta como él, esbelta y grácil como una Willow withe. "Solo que pareces un poco cansado para mí, un poco forzado".

"Estoy un poco cansado", admitió Will, su mano libre firmemente en la barandilla mientras subían las escaleras. "Me alegro de que la satisfacción esté minando mi energía. Nunca antes me había cansado tan fácilmente antes del regreso de Hannibal ".

"No puedo decirte cómo me alivia verlo tan feliz contigo, Will", dijo, y le tendió una sonrisa cariñosa que Will le devolvió fácilmente. "Había empezado a perder la esperanza de que alguna vez encontraría a alguien para usar el anillo de su madre. Había empezado a perder la esperanza de que alguna vez sería feliz, pero puedo ver por mí mismo lo feliz que es. Y qué feliz eres ".

Will sonrió, el rosa en sus mejillas volviendo para una repetición, y dijo: "Nos hacemos muy felices, Lady Miškinis".

"Debes llamarme tía Aldona", insistió ella, tirando de su brazo. "Somos una familia, después de todo".

"Gracias, tía Aldona, por hablar tan cándidamente conmigo hoy", dijo Will, girando con cuidado en el rellano hacia su suite. "Me alegra pensar que la vida de Hannibal haya mejorado tanto una vez que a todos se les permitió ser parte de ella. Gracias por cuidar tan bien de él todos esos veranos ".

"Lo único que lastimaba a nuestra familia más que la muerte de Saule era que se lo mantuviera alejado de su hijo", suspiró tía Aldona, apretando los dedos. Se detuvieron hasta detenerse en su puerta y ella se volvió hacia él, serena y sonriente, "pero nos regocijamos cuando Su Gracia nos permitió retenerlo por fin. Fue una gran alegría para nosotros mostrarle a Hannibal la casa de su madre, así como también nos alegrará mostrarle al niño que llevas ".

Will ladeó la cabeza y dijo con una sonrisa desconcertada: "Lo siento, tía Aldona, pero todavía no estoy embarazada. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder soportar a los hijos de Hannibal ".

"¿Ah?", Dijo, sus cejas oscuras se elevaron sobre sus ojos oscuros y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa indulgente. "Quizás estoy equivocado; Ahora soy más viejo y no tan bueno para adivinar como solía serlo ".

"Lo tendré en cuenta cuando nos asociemos a las cartas", dijo Will, encantada cuando se rió de sus ligeras burlas. Él besó sus manos y las soltó, diciendo: "Duerme bien". Me aseguraré de estar allí para verte fuera mañana por la mañana ".

"Buenas noches, niña", dijo la tía Aldona, y entró en su habitación.

Will giró por el pasillo hacia su suite, perdido en sus pensamientos y curioso. Se frotó distraídamente el estómago, preguntándose si su reciente enfermedad y sensibilidad al olor podrían ser algo más que los dioses de Mina: un té horrible o la desaparición de sus medicinas. Trató de encontrar algo diferente, cualquier pequeña indicación de que había una vida que crecía dentro de él, pero no había ningún rayo de revelación, ni conciencia, solo una suave sensación de satisfacción que crecía con cada respiración.

Era casi demasiado esperar, y tanta fe como Hannibal le había dado en la esperanza, él todavía temía tentar su propia decepción con tal fantasía.

"Llegará cuando sea necesario", respiró, y entró en su suite para encontrar a Jimmy preparando su cama y Winston en su cesta.

"¡No esperaba que te levantaras tan pronto!" Dijo Jimmy, alisando las sábanas una última vez y siguiendo a Will a su camerino.

"Lady Miškinis estaba cansada; tienen un comienzo temprano mañana ", dijo Will, desenroscando hábilmente sus botones mientras hablaba. "Si no me despierto cuando se muevan, por favor, despiértenme, Jimmy".

"Mi Señor, estás levantado antes de que el propio sol se agite", Jimmy le recordó, aliviando la chaqueta de Will y dejándola a un lado.

"He estado tan cansado recientemente que siento que podría dormir todo el tiempo", confesó Will, sin soltar a Jimmy para que le quitara su reloj de bolsillo, sus gemelos y su alfiler.

"No te preocupes, mi señor", dijo Jimmy, dejando todo a un lado para que se ocupara de que Will se vistiera, "pasará".

"Eso espero", dijo Will, quitándose el resto de su ropa y temblando un poco cuando el aire frío besó su piel. "¿Ha dicho la Sra. Speck cómo está Mina?"

"Tenía una bandeja para la cena justo después de que entraste en el comedor", dijo Jimmy, dejando caer la camisa de dormir de Will sobre su cabeza y tirándola para que cayera sobre él. "Aparte de eso, dice que Lady Rathmore no ha hecho más que escribir cartas".

"Una cosa interesante que hacer cuando uno tiene un dolor de cabeza", dijo Will, extrañamente molesto. Se puso los pantalones y se los abrochó él mismo, deslizando los pies en las zapatillas mientras Jimmy levantaba la bata. "La veré en la mañana".

"¿Hay algo que pueda conseguirte? Puedo preparar una bandeja antes de que puedas chasquear los dedos, si quieres un bocadillo antes de ir a la cama ", ofreció Jimmy, tirando de la bata a su alrededor y atándola cómodamente en su cintura. "Has estado comiendo muy poco recientemente, mi Señor. Estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti ".

"No es nada, solo se están acabando mis supresores", dijo Will, arrugándose la nariz un poco. "Parece que todo huele tan fuerte que apenas puedo soportarlo".

"Mm-hm", dijo Jimmy, mirándolo como si supiera algo que Will no entendía. "¿Y por qué piensas eso?"

"Debido a los efectos secundarios", dijo Will, poniendo el mismo razonamiento a su ayuda de cámara como lo había hecho con Hannibal. "Debieron haber embotado mi sentido del olfato, creo. No debería haber tomado esas cosas para empezar, supongo.

"¿Te has sentido algo dolorido?" Preguntó Jimmy, su despreocupación no engañaba a Will en lo más mínimo.

"Sí", dijo Will, viéndolo preparar su ropa descartada para lavarla y tenderla. "¿Por qué?"

"No hay razón, acabo de notar que te frotaste el estómago bastante recientemente", dijo Jimmy, envolviéndolo todo en su brazo. Se volvió hacia Will con una brillante sonrisa alegre y preguntó: "¿Debo traerle una bandeja con un brindis y un pudín?"

"No, gracias", dijo Will, dándose cuenta irónicamente de que su ayuda de cámara había decidido no hablarle abiertamente. "Creo que solo leeré por un tiempo e iré a la cama. Dile al Sr. Berger que no espere. No se sabe qué tan tarde será Hannibal. Está tomando brandy con Lord Miškinis ".

"Me aseguraré de decirle", dijo Jimmy. "Dejó algo para Lord Clarges en su suite como una sorpresa, así que estará contento de no atraparlo esta noche".

"Oh querido, eso suena bastante desviado", dijo Will, poniéndose las gafas y mirando a su alrededor en busca de su libro. Casi le pregunta a Jimmy si lo había visto antes de recordar haberlo llevado a la habitación de Hannibal. "Buenas noches, Jimmy. Asegúrate de descansar un poco ".

"Buenas noches, mi señor", Jimmy lo llamó cuando Will se movió a través del baño oscuro en la suite de Hannibal, Winston se quedó pegado a un costado.

El libro estaba justo donde Will lo había dejado, sentado en el tocador de Hannibal, cuidadosamente barrido a un lado del camino para ponerlo en orden.

Y situado prominentemente al lado había otro marco de los señuelos de Will.

Will sonrió, riéndose para sí mismo y pensando en el señor Berger escabulléndose un cuadro de arriba para dejarlo en el tocador de Hannibal.

"Mi esposo tiene suerte de no enojarme rápido", le dijo Will a Winston, las orejas del perro se animaron con el sonido de su voz. Blandió el marco para enfatizar y Winston ladeó la cabeza, desesperado por comprender. "¡ Esto es típicamente Alpha, honestamente!"

Bajó el marco, mirando lo que Hannibal había seleccionado. No eran los señuelos más hermosos que había hecho, pero los más interesantes, los más complejos, los más agobiantes. No los había tomado a ciegas o sin propósito, y Will podía imaginarlo fácilmente mirándolos con cuidado, tomando los que le atraían.

Todo para mostrar a los invitados en su hogar, un orgulloso Alpha ansioso por compartir el talento de su compañero con el mundo.

"Bueno", dijo Will, dejando el marco y recogiendo su libro. "Él no se está saliendo tan fácilmente, ¿o sí?"

Se dio unas palmaditas en el muslo para llamar a Winston, con la intención de regresar a su habitación, pero Winston saltó sobre la cama y se acomodó, con las patas y los ojos tristes.

"Traidor", suspiró Will, sonriendo. Se movió para acariciar la cabeza del perro, agitando sus suaves orejas, y suspiró, "Supongo que podemos dormir aquí esta noche, ¿eh? Hannibal puede tener la suite Duquesa ".

Berger ya había bajado la cama y Will se puso cómodo, apoyado contra las almohadas con la lámpara en alto. Abrió su marcador y comenzó a leer, pero descubrió que la escritura seca y moralista del señor Eustace Ballard no tenía el mismo atractivo que antes. Cuando se perdió y buscó desesperadamente la confirmación de que su infelicidad era para el bien común, las enseñanzas del Sr. Ballard le habían ofrecido comprensión y resignación. Ahora ... ahora con tanta felicidad en su vida, con el futuro que una vez había esperado inexplicablemente su presente, Una Instrucción para Caballeros era tan aburrida, seca y tediosa como un sermón de un día de capilla.

Fue rescatado de su aburrimiento por el inesperado acercamiento de su esposo, un leve tintineo a través de su vínculo que creció con anticipación. Su corazón se aceleró y una sonrisa jugueteó con sus labios, una respuesta impotente a la inminente llegada de su esposo.

La pisada de sus pasos fue pareja y rápida, la zancada confiada de un Alfa contento feliz con su vida. Will podía oírlo tararear incluso antes de abrir la puerta y mordiscarse el labio inferior con una sonrisa cuando reconoció la melodía de su canción de cuna.

"¡Will!" Hannibal se detuvo en la puerta por un momento, sorprendido de encontrar a su compañero acurrucado en su cama. Winston se apresuró a saludarlo, agitando la cola, saltando en su entusiasmo. Hannibal cerró la puerta apresuradamente detrás de él y calmó al excitado perrito, pero solo tenía ojos para su marido. "No puedo decirte cuánto placer me da verte de esta manera".

"¿Lectura?" Inquirió Will, mirando a Hannibal por encima de sus gafas.

"En mi cama", corrigió Hannibal, sonriendo. Ahuyentó a Winston con un gesto y se enderezó para beber a la vista de su compañera en un reposo tan relajado, mejillas sonrosadas y agradablemente revuelto en sus finas ropas de dormir.

"Fue idea de Winston", dijo Will, placer líquido deslizándose a través de él desde su vínculo, el orgulloso deleite de un Alpha golpeado hasta los huesos con su compañero. "Había dejado mi libro aquí y vine a recogerlo; Winston decidió que deberíamos quedarnos ".

"Gracias, Winston", dijo Hannibal, dando palmaditas en la cama y golpeando las mandíbulas de Winston cuando saltó de nuevo a los pies de Will. " Muy buen chico".

"Le dije que podías tener la suite Duquesa", le informó prístinamente, pasando la página con indiferencia fingida.

"Oh cariño", dijo Hannibal, buscando en la expresión de Will signos de que estaba bromeando. "¿Supongo que no disfrutó mi sorpresa?"

Se mudó a su camerino y ya se estaba quitando la ropa, dejando la puerta de par en par detrás de él.

"¿Y qué parte era la intención de disfrutar?" Will llamó después de él, saboreando el aire por el rico olor a Alpha de Hannibal. Fluía a través de sus sentidos como miel rica, lo suficientemente espesa como para ahogarse, para envolverse a sí mismo como una manta. "¿La parte donde fuiste a mi taller y hurgaste sin permiso? ¿O fue la parte en la que quitaste mis señuelos sin preguntar, los enmarcaste y luego los depositaron por toda la casa sin que yo lo supiera?

"Bueno", dijo Hannibal, saliendo de su camerino después de un largo y considerado silencio. "Cuando lo pones así, puedo ver por qué estarías irritado".

"Qué generoso de tu parte", dijo Will, volviendo la mirada a su libro para fingir una absorción absorta cuando vio que Hannibal no llevaba nada más que sus ligeros pantalones para dormir, sin túnica a la vista.

"¿No es así?" Preguntó Hannibal, sonando tan complacido consigo mismo que Will casi se rió. "Me quedé sin elección, supongo".

Se inclinará para levantar una ceja desaprobadora a la manera de Hannibal, perdiendo la batalla con una sonrisa reacia cuando su esposo se palmeó el vientre y dijo: "Tendré que seducirte con mis encantos masculinos una vez más".

"¿Porque funcionó tan bien la última vez?" Preguntó Will, advirtiéndole, "No creas que puedes distraerme con el pelo de tu pecho, Hannibal Lecter. Estaba mal hecho de ti, ¿sabes?

"Lo fue", dijo Hannibal, sentándose al pie de la cama frente a Winston y colocando el pie de Will en su regazo. Trabajó ambos pulgares expertamente por el arco de Will, sus cálidas manos y largos dedos suaves y firmes. "Con mucho gusto me disculpo por invadir tu privacidad, Will. Subí al ático en busca de alguna señal de tu presencia aquí en la casa y las encontré tan hermosas que parecía una pena mantenerlas escondidas ".

Will metió la nariz en su libro, los dedos de los pies se enroscaban con cada golpe de los dedos de Hannibal.

"Los cónyuges de algunos hombres pintan acuarelas", murmuró Hannibal, mientras trabajaba la almohadilla de su pie, "el mío es un señuelo excelente ".

Will se rió entre dientes y susurró: "Lo mejor es que aterrices contigo, Hannibal".

"Como si alguna vez hubieras necesitado algo más que esa mente tuya," ronroneó Hannibal, levantando el pie de Will para besarle la esquina del tobillo.

"Qué vergüenza", dijo Will, empujándolo con los dedos de los pies. "Necesitas permiso para ir a los lugares privados de las personas".

"Siempre tengo permiso antes de entrar a cualquiera de tus lugares privados", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo cuando las mejillas de Will se tiñeron de rosa. "Ah, veo que has encontrado el sombrío proselitismo del Sr. Ballard sobre los beneficios de la austeridad. Me parece recordar que una vez dijiste que mis besos aburridos no podían sostener una vela ante ese tortuoso tomo ".

"¡Tus besos están lejos de ser aburridos y este no es un tomo tortuoso!", Dijo Will, obligado a defender el libro con el que había crecido, "por cierto, aún impugno el resultado de esa apuesta. Arrebatarme la vida al irrumpir en mi habitación sin previo aviso no me distrae con tu sexo ".

"Tenía que ganar de alguna manera", dijo Hannibal, tirando de la columna vertebral para que Will se encontró con sus ojos. "¿Qué esperanza tenía yo en contra del Sr. Ballard?"

Se inclinó y besó los labios de Will, una hormigueante y burlona lengua le dibujó el labio inferior de Will entre los suyos por una suave chupada.

"¿Esto es parte de tu disculpa?" Murmuró Will, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa, "¿o me estás engatusando con tus encantos masculinos?"

Hannibal dejó escapar un suave suspiro y dijo: "Ninguno, tristemente".

Se puso en pie y deslizó la mano por la cadera y el muslo de Will en una leve caricia mientras rodeaba la cama en busca de su escritorio.

"¿Estás escribiendo cartas a esta hora?" Preguntó Will, su propia decepción lo sorprendió.

"Estoy enviando algunas cartas de intención con el tío Tomás", dijo Hannibal, instalándose en su escritorio y poniendo sus escritos a mano. "Dice que conoce una forma de eliminar los supresores al frente y está feliz de ayudarnos de cualquier manera posible".

"Es una muy buena noticia", dijo Will, reclinándose y frotando su pie contra el flanco de Winston. "Con los barcos amarrados por los militares, estaba considerando alquilar un barco del norte. Incluso si tenemos que enviarles la carga por tierra, al menos navegará sin restricciones ".

Hannibal hizo una pausa, honrando a su marido con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Eres terriblemente inteligente".

"No obtengas ninguna idea", advirtió Will, señalando su pluma. "Tal vez entre nosotros y tu tío Tomás, al menos podemos implementar medidas provisionales, pero la situación va a requerir acciones legales en su nombre".

"Tío Tomas tiene mucho peso en la corte tanto aquí como en Lietuva", dijo Hannibal. "Él dice que puede avalar con confianza su apoyo si solicitamos una resolución al sistema judicial". Estos soldados han luchado por nuestro país. No deberían ser castigados por eso, y sé que sus Majestades difícilmente podrían discutir ese punto. Me alentó a que haga una petición al Rey y lo haré, con el permiso del Abuelo, por supuesto ".

"Sabes, tienes una familia encantadora, Hannibal", dijo Will, pensando en la tía Aldona y lo que Cyrus le había dicho. No pudo obligarse a hablar en voz alta, ni siquiera para preguntar si Hannibal sabía de las sospechas de su padre. Ya estaba tan herido por su pasado, herido de maneras en las que Will aún no sabía ni la mitad, que parecía cruel mencionarlo. No había ninguna duda en su mente, o en la mente de nadie , para el caso, de que Hannibal fuera realmente el hijo de su padre, sin importar las dudas que Cyrus pudiera haber tenido. "Espero que veamos más de ellos".

"Podemos ver tanto o tan poco de cualquiera de ellos como lo desee", dijo Hannibal, trabajando rápidamente. "Ciertamente te aprecian y sé que a mis abuelos les encantaría conocerte".

Will lo miró, su corazón se saltaba un latido. Se sintió irreal por un momento, como si estar aquí en la cama de Hannibal, feliz y contento, fuera un sueño del que pudiera despertar de repente.

"¿Crees que así será siempre?", Preguntó, dejando su mirada sobre los fuertes hombros de Hannibal, mientras observaba los músculos de su antebrazo jugar bajo su piel mientras escribía.

"¿Pasaron días redescubriendo a viejos amigos y holgazaneando alrededor de Hartford con innumerables legiones de mis parientes amenazándonos con recuerdos de mi infancia?", Preguntó Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño, la luz atrapando sus ojos color ámbar y llenándolos de oro brillante. "Dioses, espero que no".

Él sonrió y Will se rió entre dientes, divertido.

"Ninguno de nosotros estamos acostumbrados a la holgazanería, Will", dijo Hannibal, poniendo sus sentimientos de cierre en la primera carta y dejándola a un lado para actuar como una plantilla para los demás. "Esto es un alivio, no una advertencia de los días venideros, mi amor".

El cariño desprevenido cogió a Will por sorpresa, raro como era, complaciéndolo aún más porque Hannibal no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho.

"Ahora que todo el mundo se ha ido y la casa está en derechos, usted y yo podemos ir a Hartford Town y comenzar a buscar ubicaciones", dijo Hannibal, haciendo un rápido trabajo de las otras cartas, ansioso por terminar y unirse a su compañero. en su cama.

"Para tu práctica", dijo Will, emocionado por el solo pensarlo. "¿O para el hospital?"

"La práctica primero", dijo Hannibal, borrando la tinta. "Confiaré en ti mucho, Will. Espero que quieras ser parte de eso? "

"Espero con ansias", dijo Will, volviendo a su libro para permitir que Hannibal terminara sus cartas en paz. Sin embargo, era imposible concentrarse en las palabras cuando su esposo era infinitamente más interesante para él que el piadoso Sr. Eustace Ballard. En cambio, se divirtió frotando la barriga de Winston con los dedos de los pies, riéndose y moviendo el pie hacia atrás cuando el perro felizmente le dio un golpe con la lengua. "¡Winston, no lo hagas! ¡Eso da cosquillas!"

No hizo caso de la mirada pensativa que Hannibal le enviaba, ni de la forma en que la mirada se movió hacia la pluma en su mano antes de firmar su última carta. Cuando Hannibal hubo terminado, se movió por su habitación apagando todas las lámparas, pero el único Will estaba leyendo. Se deslizó en la cama al lado de Will y se acomodó, pasando sus dedos por el brazo de Will en un toque de cosquilleo.

Will se estremeció, dejando caer su libro sobre su pecho para mirar a su marido. Notó la pluma limpia que sostenía Hannibal y preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo, Hannibal?"

Hannibal le hizo cosquillas en la nariz respingona con la punta de la pluma y dijo: "Me estoy armando. Tienes las rodillas y el fascinante Sr. Ballard, mientras que yo solo tengo mi vello en el pecho ".

"Y tu vientre", susurró Will, colocando su mano sobre el estómago de Hannibal para apretarlo, un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando la pluma se arrastró por su mejilla y por sus labios, el toque cosquilleante extrañamente excitante. Sus nervios se tensaron con anticipación, la presencia de Hannibal fue un acicate para el deseo que brotaba de él, siempre listo y receptivo a su toque. Cuando habló, las palabras fueron un murmullo suave y divertido, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué te importa?", Preguntó Hannibal, levantando una ceja cuando los ojos de Will se abrieron para abrocharse. "No puedo distraerte de tu libro, ¿verdad?"

La boca de Will se curvó lentamente en una sonrisa, dejando al descubierto sus afilados colmillos Omegan. "¿Es eso un desafío, Hannibal?"

"Creo que podría ser," ronroneó Hannibal, encantado cuando Will hizo una demostración de volver a su libro, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar el roce de los dedos por su muslo, arrastrándose por la pendiente del músculo en una leve caricia. Los finos pantalones de lino que le gustaba llevar a la cama eran demasiado delgados como para ser un escudo entre ellos, aunque Will los usara como una armadura. Hannibal atrapó el dobladillo del camisón de Will y lo empujó más alto hasta que desnudó la suave piel de su vientre, tenso y cálido.

\- El movimiento de la pluma que recorría el dobladillo de sus pantalones desde la cadera hasta la cadera despertó un escalofrío en la columna vertebral de Will. Estudió no mirar, sabiendo que arrojaría el libro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a cambio de los besos de Hannibal, sabiendo que podría dar lo mejor de sí y que los dos serían más felices por ello. Su conciencia se centró en el pincel de esa pluma trazando patrones ociosos en la superficie revoloteante de su vientre, despertando las terminaciones nerviosas con cada suave caricia.

Hannibal se movió por su cuerpo, deslizando la pluma sobre la piel de Will para verla saltar y moverse en respuesta. No pudo resistir la oportunidad de besar la suave piel de su cadera, justo sobre el hueso que estaba justo encima del borde de sus pantalones. Presionó sus dientes afilados y peligrosos y lo mordió suavemente.

El aliento de Will se tensó audiblemente y tiró del libro más cerca de su rostro, ocultando su expresión detrás de las mojigatas conferencias del Sr. Ballard, cada nervio en su cuerpo sintonizado al toque de Hannibal.

Hannibal llevó la pluma hasta su ombligo, sumergiendo la punta en el hoyuelo con un cosquilleo que hizo que Will se retorciera, perdiendo el rastro de las palabras ante él otra vez. Ahogaba un gemido cuando la pluma seguía la lengua ardiente de Hannibal y el fuerte roce de los dientes sobre su tierna piel. El suave y amoroso beso que siguió trajo lágrimas a sus ojos, colocados como estaban sobre su útero, el susurro de las palabras de Hannibal ininteligible contra su piel.

"Tal vez", murmuró Hannibal, sentándose para acomodar la camisa de dormir de Will, sacándola de él, primero un brazo y luego el otro alrededor del obstáculo de su libro, "¿deberías leerme en voz alta?"

Volcará el libro y preguntará: "¿Te acuerdas? ¿Tocas para mí, leo para ti?

"¿De qué otra manera puedo estar seguro de que estás bien distraído?", Preguntó Hannibal, tirando la camisa de dormir a un lado mientras Will retrocedía, las curvas de su pecho regordete y la larga línea de su elegante cuerpo suavizado por las sombras y la luz de la lámpara. "¿Vamos a refinar nuestros términos? Si puedo distraerte de leer en voz alta, entonces yo gano ".

"¿A pesar de que ya has ganado?" Presionó Will, colocando el libro de nuevo sobre su pecho, la cubierta abierta que lo ocultaba.

"Ganaría correctamente ", corrigió Hannibal, deslizando el libro hacia un lado para verlo mejor. Will lo agarró, sosteniéndolo con una mano, sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia la pluma donde estaba a su lado.

Hannibal lo recogió, apenas tocando el borde suave contra los suaves planos del vientre de Will. Trazó un sendero serpenteante por el cuerpo de Will, deslizándolo alrededor de la suave curva de un pecho en círculos arremolinados que se acercaban cada vez más a su apretado pezón. Sacudió el pequeño y tierno botón con la punta más baja y Will gimió, los ojos cortados casi se cerraron mientras Hannibal lo molestaba con esa pluma. El toque de cepillado era demasiado liviano para hacer algo más que picar sus sentidos, prometiendo mayores placeres en sus manos, labios y dientes.

"Eres aún más sensible que de costumbre", susurró Hannibal, la pluma se desplazó hacia el otro lado para provocar el pezón opuesto de Will a la enrojecida rigidez. "¿Estás distraído todavía?"

"No," Will ronroneó, con los hombros relajados, la inclinación de su cuerpo poniendo su pecho en exhibición para la mirada asombrada y extasiada de Hannibal. La pluma trazó la curva de sus labios y la obstinada forma de su barbilla, deslizándose debajo de su mandíbula para rozar la marca que Hannibal le había dejado. Will se estiró bajo el contacto y giró la cabeza, la sensible cicatriz en respuesta al juego ligero de la pluma sobre ella.

"Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido", murmuró Hannibal, con los ojos fijos en la pluma mientras trazaba las cuerdas del largo cuello de Will, barría el hueco de su garganta y la delgada piel se extendía sobre su esternón. Las venas azules debajo de la superficie de su piel rosada eran más prominentes, una tenue tracería de la sangre de su vida que Hannibal siguió con la punta de la pluma. La mente de su médico lo catalogó, pero Hannibal se resistió a ser indulgente con sus deseos. Solo el tiempo diría la verdad de las cosas, y por ahora él atesoraría y consentiría y provocaría y amaría a esta increíble Omega con todo en él.

Hannibal se movió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, deliberadamente posándose sobre la ingle caliente de Will, sonriendo para sentir la sacudida sensible que ganó. "Debe ser terriblemente absorbente, el libro del Sr. Ballard".

"Diría que no lo es", le dijo Will, aunque sin aliento, "pero no quisiera abrir agujeros en tu ego".

Hannibal se rió ante eso, encantada, golpeando implacablemente un pezón con la pluma hasta que ambos picos se endurecieron aún más, pertinaces, tensos y enrojecidos por el rubor de su sangre.

"¿Estás hurgando en mi ego ahora mismo?" Preguntó Hannibal, sintiendo la súbita oleada en el sexo de Will cuando redujo la velocidad a un suave masaje, su mano libre se apoyó en la cama al lado de Will para aliviar la carga de su peso. "Sabes, hay ... formas en que podríamos manejar, si estás interesado".

"Creo que ya nos las hemos arreglado bastante bien, ¿no es así?" Will respiró, jadeando cuando la pluma se inclinó para jugar sobre sus costillas, su piel apretada y hormigueante.

"No me opondría a ver cuán bien juego el Omega, y tú el Alpha", ronroneó Hannibal, dejando que su peso descansara un poco más sobre la acalorada ingle de Will. "Tengo curiosidad de cómo sería, y parece una pena dejar que tus amplias dotaciones sufran una falta".

Will se volvió de un tono rosa brillante y levantó su libro, colocándolo sobre su rostro enrojecido para evitar tanto la mirada evaluativa de Hannibal como su respuesta.

Hannibal se rió entre dientes, divertido por su respuesta, y se estiró sobre Will para besarlo, llevándose un pezón gordo y tenso a la boca con cuidado.

Incluso la succión más suave hizo que Will se apretara, su cuerpo se tensaba como para impacto. Hannibal retrocedió, burlándose de él con su lengua, cuidadoso con él. Su toque fue tierno cuando ahuecó el otro seno de Will, el roce de su dedo pulgar contra su sensible piel. Le preocupaba que la hipersensibilidad de Will pudiera hacer las cosas demasiado incómodas para continuar, pero cuando retrocedió, Will se adelantó.

"No me has distraído todavía, Lord Clarges", suspiró Will, mordiéndose el labio cuando Hannibal reanudó la luz, provocando toques que le llegaban directamente a la entrepierna. Estaba mojado y listo, su sexo hinchado atrapado bajo el peso del cuerpo de Hannibal a horcajadas sobre él. Su mente se desvió de la sugerencia de su marido y lo dejó sin estar preparado para el suave roce de sus dientes. Trajo un shock que hizo que los ojos de Will se nublaran momentáneamente de placer, era tan inesperado. Su boca se abrió con un jadeo suave y se retorció, tratando de ocultar el movimiento con la excusa de sentirse más cómodo.

"Ciertamente es una pena", suspiró Hannibal, su aliento caliente resoplaba sobre el pezón tenso de Will, ahora oscuro y completamente erecto, deliciosamente grande y atractivo. "Que no puedo distraerte".

Se enroscó para besarlo, apartando el libro, su mano enredándose en los rizos de Will mientras tomaba su rostro. Su compañera se abrió a él, húmeda y acogedora, los mismos labios que le susurraban amor, los mismos labios que se envolvieron con tanta ansiedad alrededor de su duro cuerpo para darle placer. Su maravillosa pareja, taciturna y burlona por turnos, infinitamente fascinante, confusamente complicada en algunos aspectos y sorprendentemente simple en otros.

"Dioses, cuánto te amo, Will", suspiró, suspirando con las palabras en su boca, susurrándolas contra su lengua suave y dientes afilados como si alimentara a Will con su mordisco de amor por una mordida tierna.

Will era dolorosamente duro debajo de él, presionado debajo del saco lleno de Hannibal, su calor se sentía fácilmente a través de los ligeros pantalones que ambos llevaban. Hannibal sabía que podría llevar algo de tiempo hacer que su pareja se acercara a la idea, pero había sido sincero cuando dijo que sentía curiosidad. Él nunca insistiría si Will dijera que no, lo único que tomaría sería una sola palabra, pero él hizo la sugerencia y supo que su marido le daría el beneficio de su curiosidad.

"Will", dijo, estirando la lengua para trazar la plenitud de su labio inferior, "Creo que te he distraído ..."

"Estás llegando allí", susurró Will, sus dedos laxos apretando el libro. Empujó a Hannibal con su mano libre y rodó debajo de él para apoyar el libro sobre las almohadas. Sintiéndose algo victorioso por tener su obvia debilidad escondida, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer en una voz que no era exactamente estable o tranquila.

"Si un hombre debe ser verdaderamente un caballero, debe ser un ejemplo ejemplar de confiabilidad directa e incondicional para quienes lo rodean", leyó, presionando su sensible cofre con fuerza contra las sábanas finas para evitar que el material lo molestara, aunque él palpitó con el toque persistente de la boca y los dedos de Hannibal y esa maldita pluma. "Uno no puede ser visto como un hombre que rompe su vínculo, y para mantener una posición de fortaleza, uno debe tener principios ..."

Sus palabras tartamudearon cuando Hannibal levantó sus manos por la cicatrizada espalda de Will. Un momento después, la pluma trazó la parte baja de su espina dorsal y la levantó nuevamente, persiguiendo un escalofrío que Will no pudo contener. Cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose cuando Hannibal trazó las marcas en su piel, encontrando el florecimiento de los nervios y provocándolos a la vida en lo que seguramente debe parecer un campo estéril de horror.

Pero él no lo veía como tal, por la forma en que tocó a Will, ni lo había hecho nunca. Lentamente arrastró la pluma sobre la piel de Will, observando que la carne de gallina aparecía donde estaba lisa. Él rastreó cada arista y nudo de tejido cicatrizal, labios y lengua siguiendo la punta de la pluma.

"Hannibal", susurró Will, los finos vellos de su nuca se levantaron, las sensaciones tan agudas que apenas podía enfocar. A pesar de que Hannibal nunca había rehuido, siempre había aceptado esas cicatrices como simplemente parte de la Omega que amaba, Will se sintió obligado a ofrecer: "No es necesario".

"Dices eso como si no fuera así," ronroneó Hannibal, deslizando su boca para cortar a Will justo debajo del ala de su hombro, su aliento derramándose en una onda caliente bajo el brazo de Will. "¿Te digo lo que veo?"

Él se recostó, su peso presionó las caderas de Will en la cama mientras se acomodaba en su trasero. Sus cálidas y callosas manos ahuecaron el cuello de Will y bajaron mientras ronroneaba, "hombros anchos como marfil, delicado pero fuerte". Sus dedos se sumergieron en los huecos de los brazos de Will, un breve toque de cosquilleo antes de extenderse sobre sus costados. "La curva agraciada de una cintura que podría pasar una eternidad acariciando." El toque se arrastró hasta la parte inferior de la espalda de Will, el pulgar de Hannibal presionando contra su columna vertebral y frotando hacia arriba. "La cama de tu columna vertebral fluye bajo tu piel en un aumento y derrame de hueso, lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el peso de tu dolor pero tan frágil de todos modos." Se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando un beso chupador en la nuca de Will. "Pero cuando te toco, cuando miro tu piel moverse debajo de mis dedos y escuchar la pequeña captura en tu aliento,

Will se estremeció, inclinando su cabeza para apretar sus músculos bajo el beso que se arrastraba sobre su hombro.

"Dices que no tengo que hacerlo," susurró Hannibal. "Yo digo que si . Mi deseo por ti toma muchas formas, Will, ninguno de ellos es más importante que el otro, pero en todo sentido soy muy codicioso para ti ".

Los ojos de Will se abrieron de par en par cuando el peso de Hannibal repentinamente se despegó de su trasero. Aún estaba perdido en el deleite sensual de las palabras de su marido, sin estar preparado para que le bajaran los pantalones. Miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro con una ceja levantada, sonriendo cuando descubrió que su esposo le echaba una mirada crítica a su trasero.

"No me molestes", murmuró Hannibal, admirando la vista de la deliciosa parte inferior de su pareja sobre la perfecta arruga de su cintura. "¿O te estoy distrayendo?"

"Es solo que no suelo leer desnudo, Lord Clarges", dijo Will, haciendo un alarde de volver a su libro, y si se movía a lo largo de su espalda, ¿por qué entonces girar era juego limpio? "No diría que estoy distraído".

"No, de hecho ", dijo Hannibal, sintiéndose agradablemente satisfecho solo mirando el cabello oscuro y rizado de Will por su esbelto cuerpo pálido y sus pequeños dedos enroscados. Su pequeña hendidura estaba oculta por el bulto de su saco blando y las curvas tensas de sus mejillas redondas, pero Hannibal sabía que lo encontraría allí, esa mancha pequeña y modesta y dispuesta a ser explorada. "Por favor, Will, continúa con tu lectura".

El movimiento de deslizar los pantalones de Will de él había arrastrado su sexo duro hasta la cama, una firme y tentadora protuberancia de carne entre sus pálidos muslos. Hannibal arrancó la pluma de donde se había caído, la anticipación y el deseo lo hicieron temblar. Su orgullo en su compañero casi lo venció, y una vez más se sorprendió de que una personalidad tan sorprendente e inspiradora pudiera albergarse en una forma tan perfecta.

"Uno debe tener principios", leerá, temblando suavemente al deslizar la pluma sobre sus pantorrillas, los círculos persistentes dibujados en los huecos de sus rodillas. Era difícil concentrarse en el texto piadoso ante él con su esposo tan decidido a distraerlo, pero Will no iba a dejarlo ganar tan fácilmente, así que encontró su lugar y comenzó de nuevo. "La fidelidad al propósito es el primer paso para mantener principios sólidos".

La pluma se deslizaba sobre la curva de su trasero, pinchando su piel con anticipación mientras patinaba hacia abajo, una lenta, casi dolorosa resistencia contra su ansiosa carne.

"Uno nunca puede discutir desde un punto de debilidad", dijo Will, su respiración se escapó en un fuerte jadeo cuando Hannibal sacudió la pluma sobre el suave bulto de su saco, arrastrándolo largo por su suave piel. El mundo se redujo a ese toque, la sangre corriendo de su cabeza con ansiosa anticipación, inundando su piel con un rubor de color que lo hacía aún más sensible.

Hannibal hizo una pausa por un momento, luchando por controlarse, la vista de Will tan excitado debajo de él casi demasiado para soportar. Su ropa se sentía desagradablemente áspera, un estorbo entre él y el calor suave de su preciosa compañera. Ansiaba estirarse sobre él y empujar profundamente, pero se contuvo, su deseo de hacer que el placer superara las necesidades de su propia carne dolorida.

Arrastró la punta de la pluma hacia abajo en un cepillo ligero y juguetón y Will se tensó, sin aliento por la anticipación. El contacto desnudo y pasivo se extendió a lo largo del sexo rubicundo de Will, sacudiendo su hinchada cabeza como por accidente.

El estómago de Will se presionó contra la cama cuando su espalda se arqueó, sus caderas se tensaron, un gemido feliz y gutural se arrastró fuera de él. La flor del placer se encendió bajo la cosquilleante y juguetona caricia de la suave pluma contra él, su esbelto cuerpo sacudido por estremecimientos.

Hannibal dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, arremolinó la punta de la pluma contra la cabeza sensible del sexo de Will y preguntó en un murmullo ronco y ronco: -¿Lo estabas diciendo?

Will se contoneó, lanzando un gemido bajo y penetrante mientras buscaba más fricción de la que la suave pluma podía darle. Le tomó un largo momento reunirse, arrastrar su concentración desde el ligero toque de esa pluma que rozaba el interior de sus muslos, sobre el saco maduro de su saco, a lo largo de la tensión de su dolorosamente ansioso sexo.

"Uno nunca puede discutir desde un punto de debilidad", leerá, encontrándose en esa posición en este momento. "Siempre esté en plena posesión de los hechos a medida que se presentan y en ningún momento permiten que ninguno de ellos escape a su a-atención".

Will se retorció debajo de él hasta que Hannibal no pudo soportarlo un segundo más. Arrojó la pluma al suelo, escuchando la suave y ronca música de la voz de Will mientras se refrenaba. Extendió sus palmas sobre el trasero de Will, pesando su cálida carne con un ronroneo apreciativo antes de dar a ambos globos sedosos una lujuriosa exprimir. La presión de sus manos los separó ligeramente, dándole un delicioso vistazo de la hendidura resbaladiza y el ano virginal de Will, que tuvo el efecto más peculiar en la viva imaginación de Hannibal una vez más.

"Mantén la verdad en todos los intercambios, considera objetivamente todas las protestas a tu posición y prepárate para defender tu postura con humildad y fe", dijo Will, su voz se elevó ligeramente cuando sintió los pulgares de Hannibal deslizarse entre sus mejillas para abrirlo. Trató de juntar sus muslos, pero no pudo, no con su marido allí entre sus piernas. Con el corazón palpitando de anticipación, Will pasó la página con una mano que temblaba, sus dedos buscando la página.

"¡La defensa acérrima de su propósito por parte de un caballero inspirará a quienes lo rodean a que reconsideren su propio propósito !" Terminó la frase con un agudo chillido cuando el aliento caliente se vertió por la hendidura de su trasero rápidamente seguido por el golpe húmedo de la lengua acalorada de Hannibal trazando el ligero aumento de carne donde su saco se estrechaba para acunar su hendidura.

"¿Estás reconsiderando tu propósito, Will?" Preguntó Hannibal, su voz ronca. Mordisqueó suavemente la húmeda y suave entrada del cuerpo de Will, saboreando el espeso sabor de la excitación humedeciendo esos labios dulces y suaves que lo mantenían tan modestamente cerrado.

"B-benevolencia también debe desempeñar su papel", Will logró, ignorándolo. Respiró hondo y se arrastró con dureza, con los párpados medio cerrados y las caderas inclinándose tentadoramente cuando la lengua de Hannibal trazó un camino húmedo y pausado sobre su saco por el eje firme de su sexo atrapado.

Entonces perdió el hilo de su pensamiento, apretando con fuerza el cosquilleo de la boca de Hannibal en el punto justo justo debajo de su cabeza, desnudo por completo por la forma en que yacía tendido en su cama. "H-Hannibal-"

"¿Ya estás distraído?", Preguntó Hannibal, curvando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza goteante del sexo de Will para succionar suavemente su boca, consciente de no hacerle daño con la extraña posición. Will se estremeció con fuerza y Hannibal acarició su delicioso trasero, manteniendo una suave succión sobre él mientras hundía los pulgares entre las mejillas de Will. Se deslizó a los dos en el calor del paso apretado de Will, curvándolos contra el apretado anillo de músculos que revoloteaban desesperadamente por un nudo para apretar. Incluso la idea de hacerlo lo hizo gemir y Will se estremeció de nuevo, la vibración de ella le arrancó un sonido desesperado.

Hannibal lo soltó con una chupada más profunda y se lanzó para hundir su lengua entre sus pulgares, saboreando profundamente a Will, exhalando un suave gemido por la forma en que su pequeña compañera se retorcía y se retorcía contra él, haciéndose cada vez más resbaladiza.

"Sé superior a la crueldad", Will jadeó, llorando tristemente cuando Hannibal retrocedió, pero rápidamente cambió a un sollozo de placer cuando Hannibal regresó a él, desnudo y duro y alimentando firmemente la hinchada y caliente cabeza de su sexo en el cuerpo apretado y ansioso de Will .

"Sé superior a la crueldad", dijo, perdiendo las palabras por un momento cuando Hannibal se hundió dentro de él, lento y profundo, pero tan gentil. Sus grandes y fuertes manos se aferraron a las caderas de Will y lo inclinó para un acceso más profundo, manteniéndolo allí para cumplir con el balanceo, empuje deliberado de Hannibal dentro de él. La posesión de eso llevó a Will a la temblorosa cúspide del orgasmo, cada uno de los cuales no deseaba nada más que deleitarse con la atención de Hannibal, para hacer que Hannibal se arrodillara de placer, ambos atrapados en la corbata que los uniría en alma. tanto como en la carne.

"Sé superior a la crueldad y la debilidad de menospreciar a los demás para tu propio beneficio", dijo Will, alzándose un poco para sentir mejor el grueso espesor que lo abría, un apretón tan apretado que ardía, pero era una quemadura que apreciaba con mucho gusto, sintiendo cada pulgada exquisita del sexo ancho de Hannibal deslizándose en él y el roce de su nudo cuando comenzó a levantarse. "Pero no dudes en comprometerte con aquellos que tratarán de corregirte, de abandonar los principios de uno".

Hannibal jadeó, una oleada de placer lo inundó mientras se arqueaba contra el sólido trasero de Will, apretando hasta la empuñadura para dar carne. Fue rápidamente vencido por su joven compañero, perdido en el ardiente agarre de su cuerpo, queriendo nada más que acariciar sin cesar su suave piel y cubrirlo de besos, sentir el empuje de su carne tensa y escuchar los sonidos suaves y guturales. de sus gemidos mezclándose con el agradable timbre de su voz. Tomó una respiración profunda y levantó las caderas de Will un poco, lo suficiente para cambiar su ángulo, y suspiró mientras se hundía una vez más en el acogedor y húmedo calor de Will.

"Por abandonar los principios de uno ..." Will se estremeció, perdiendo su lugar cuando Hannibal rodó sus caderas y cambió el ángulo de sus oscilantes empujones, su hinchado nudo apretando fuertemente la hendidura húmeda y el saco tenso de Will, una promesa de mayor placer por venir. "Abandonando los principios de uno ..."

Hannibal pasó una mano por la parte trasera redonda de Will, recordando con avidez la vista de él por la pendiente de su cuerpo. Era tan dolorosamente hermoso que era sobrenatural, el tipo de belleza que encontró su hogar en las obras de los Maestros, capturado en pintura y piedra para ser compartido a lo largo de las edades, dejando al mundo maravillado de que alguien tan magnífico haya caminado alguna vez en esta tierra.

"... abandonando los principios de uno", gimió, recitando la mitad de la memoria ahora, rápidamente incapaz de mantener su concentración en contra del creciente placer que se hinchaba en su cuerpo. Hannibal estaba dentro de él, se alzaba sobre él, lo tocaba y lo apretaba; era tan abrumador y emocionante como lo había sido la primera vez, tanto que Will no podía soportarlo, "inevitablemente conducirá a la decrepitud moral ". La palabra se rompió en un gemido gutural mientras el orgasmo lo amenazaba, apretando su cuerpo, apretándolo contra la gruesa carne que se movía dentro de él.

Hannibal sintió que el cuerpo de Will se apretaba, apretándose rítmicamente, y su aliento salió en un fuerte jadeo. El libro cayó sobre la almohada, olvidado. Will ondulará debajo de él, sinuoso y elegante y con toda la perfección imaginable que pueda pedir, jadeando de nuevo en un intento desesperado por no perder su apuesta, "M-decrepitud moral". Su larga espalda se onduló, se inclinó, levantando sus caderas perfectamente, completamente abierto, completamente listo.

El siguiente giro de las caderas de Hannibal empujó su nudo profundo y Will se deshizo, agarrándose a su alrededor con tanta fuerza que Hannibal gimió con un placer que era casi de dolor.

" ¡ Ah ! M-moral d-decrepitud- "Will gimió, cada nervio de su cuerpo se centró en Hannibal dentro de él, en el placer que disparó sus palabras y dispersó sus mejores intenciones para dejarlo retorciéndose en el estiramiento del nudo gordo, dolorosamente delicioso colocándolo en forma para separarlo. Sus manos se aferraron a la ropa de cama y medio sollozó, la intensidad del sonido le arrastraba sonidos que eran más animales que nada.

"¡ Dioses, Will !" Siseó Hannibal, meciéndose en él, temblando por la necesidad de derramarse, pero se contuvo por su deseo de ver a Will de esta manera, desenredando a su alrededor, atrapado en una red de placer que lo hizo sentir líquido. Su hermosa y pequeña amiga volcó sus caderas de nuevo, tirando de él, y la restricción en su nudo fue tan exquisita que Hannibal se arqueó con fuerza en el orgasmo, los dedos apretados sobre las delgadas caderas de Will para acercarlo más, más fuerte, más profundamente sobre él. "Oh, dioses, Will, ¿cómo puedes ser tan perfecto?"

"Hannibal," Will gimió, con una urgencia embriagadora en su voz. Sus delgadas pero fuertes piernas se doblaron, luego, presionando la parte posterior de Hannibal y los muslos, atrapándolo cerca cuando comenzaron a temblar los primeros temblores del orgasmo de Will. " ¡ Hannibal !"

Hannibal se abalanzó sobre él, lo aplastó contra la cama y se envolvió a su alrededor en una manta de carne y olor hasta que los límites de su mundo comenzaron y se detuvieron con el Alfa encima de él. El orgasmo que sacudió el cuerpo de Will ordeñó el de Hannibal, extrayendo un placer más profundo, casi doloroso de él cuando comenzó la inundación de su semilla. Will se retorcía debajo de él, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, provocando y tirando de su nudo para complacer los lugares dentro de él que ansiaban fricción, presión y toques para hacerlo aún más dulce.

Hannibal se despertó lo suficiente de su propio placer como para meter una mano debajo del resbaladizo y acalorado cuerpo de Will, y los dedos encontraron la cabeza húmeda e hinchada de su sexo apretada entre el colchón y su vientre firme. Encorvó sus dedos y lo tomó firmemente en la mano, gimiendo cuando Will se quedó rígido y sin aliento en otro orgasmo, jadeando con dureza y sollozando por la fuerza de la misma, el pulso de su semilla caliente humedeciendo los dedos de Hannibal y la colcha debajo.

Con un ronroneo de pura satisfacción, Hannibal se relajó en el tirón de la liberación, desgarrado sobre el cuerpo de Will que se relajaba lentamente mientras lo vertía en él. Incluso esa fue una sensación rehecha con nuevos placeres por el receptivo cuerpo Omegan de Will, su nudo rítmicamente ordeñado, la vibración de él alentando su pesado saco para agarrarse y ofrecer más y más de lo que el cuerpo de Will demandaba.

Casi inconsciente por su fuerza, Will quedó inerte bajo el peso del cuerpo de Hannibal. La presión de Hannibal sobre él lo emocionó de maneras que todavía no podía admitir, la posesividad implícita, algo que habría rechazado firmemente hace un puñado de meses. Ahora, se sentía perfectamente bien de estar así, agotado y sin aliento en un enredo con su pareja, encerrados en el prolongado placer que hacía que anudarse fuera mucho más que un imperativo biológico. Agradablemente agotado, atesorado y protegido, Ronroneó bajo la presión del cuerpo más pesado de Hannibal, con la piel hormigueando con los besos suaves y pastorales en su nuca.

"Supongo que has ganado", le dijo Will, y agregó con una sonrisa encantadora, "Aunque honestamente puedo decir que no lo he perdido".

“Y yo puedo decir honestamente,” Hannibal murmuró, arrastrando besos hasta la mandíbula de Will en la mejilla ronda “que las palabras 'decrepitud moral' ahora tiene un significado totalmente nuevo para mí.”

Will se rió entre dientes, admitiendo: "Así como nunca voy a sostener un bolígrafo sin sonrojarme como una virgen". Elegiste tus armas sabiamente, Hannibal. Estoy completamente distraído ".

Buscó el libro y lo levantó, pero no pudo cerrarlo cuando Hannibal se apoyó en su codo y lo levantó.

\+ "Le debo al señor Ballard una nota expansiva de agradecimiento", dijo Hannibal, dándole a Will un último apretón antes de deslizar su mano hábil debajo de él. Se limpió ociosamente los dedos en la ropa de cama y se apoyó en ambos codos, tratando de equilibrar su peso sobre sus rodillas y brazos para no aplanar por completo a su firme compañero debajo de él. Las piernas de Will todavía estaban dobladas detrás de él, el músculo liso de sus pantorrillas presionando contra la espalda de Hannibal, una presión que distraía y una demostración de comodidad que Hannibal todavía disfrutaba.

"Tendrás que dirigirlo al Cementerio del Centro Capital", dijo Will, adormilado y saciado, deleitándose con la presión del vientre peludo de Hannibal y su cofre atrapándolo contra la cama. "Ha estado muerto hace unos cincuenta años".

"Más bien que eso, por el aspecto de su escritura", comentó Hannibal, hojeando el libro equilibrado en la almohada sobre los rizos desordenados de Will. Arrojó el libro a un lado y se sentó sobre él otra vez, mordisqueando el caparazón de su oreja antes de respirar. "Recuérdame que queme ese libro antes de que nazca nuestro primer hijo".

"Eso es bastante extremo", dijo Will, aunque entendió el sentimiento. "Es simplemente una faceta de la instrucción".

"Es una herramienta para la deconstrucción", dijo Hannibal, acariciándolo y relajándose con un suspiro. "Ningún hijo nuestro tendrá que ser otra cosa que precisamente lo que su naturaleza requiere".

"¿Incluso nuestro niño Omegan?" Preguntó Will, ronroneando cuando Hannibal se enroscó más fuerte contra él, envolviéndolo en fuerza y calor.

"Si cada uno de nuestros cuatro docenas de niños es Omegan", murmuró Hannibal, besando a Will justo detrás de la adorable curva de su oreja, "entonces seré el hombre más rico del mundo cinco docenas de veces".

"¿ Cuatro docenas ?" Will chilló, la risa sin aliento se escapó de él. Extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de Hannibal, advirtiéndole: "No estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida en varias etapas del embarazo, Hannibal, muchas gracias. Tendremos suerte de tener incluso uno, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas ".

"Oh, ya tengo suerte", le recordó Hannibal, abrazando a Will con más fuerza contra su pecho y rodando sobre su costado, cuidadosamente metiendo a su compañero en la curva de su cuerpo. "Y codicioso, y un arrogante Alfa que espera tener mi camino todo el tiempo. Estoy seguro de que tendremos un hijo, Will, y estoy seguro de que podemos tener tantos como quieras ".

"Culo", Will respiró, riendo entre dientes cuando Hannibal se movió sobre él para besar sus labios. Su nudo tiró y tiró agradablemente mientras Hannibal abría las cobijas, volviendo a unirlas sobre sus cuerpos unidos y acalorados. El largo día lo había agotado por completo, y antes de que Hannibal pudiera siquiera apagar la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, Will ya estaba dormido.

Hannibal se acurrucó contra él en la oscuridad y susurró: "Te amo, Will". Su mano se deslizó hasta el vientre de Will y se extendió justo debajo de su ombligo, el sabor dulce y fértil del aroma de su pareja lo adormeció.

La cena y el negocio de resolver sus asuntos le habían pasado factura a Roland. No era tan capaz como lo había sido hace cinco o incluso diez años, y sentía los años de su larga vida como pesos de plomo en sus extremidades.

Buscó a tientas en su mesita de noche, dibujando el pequeño retrato que había guardado todos estos años.

"Estoy muy cansado, Charles", respiró, frotando con los dedos el marco. "Deberías haberme dicho lo cansado que estaría ..."

Él se calló, sobresaltado por sus pesados pensamientos por la llegada de Jimmy Price.

"¿Tu gracia? Pensé en registrarme antes de subir ", dijo Jimmy, acercándose para acomodar las mantas a su alrededor. No dijo nada sobre el retrato, solo lo tomó de los dedos laxos de Roland y lo guardó en el cajón de donde venía. "¿Puedo traerte algo para ayudarte a dormir?"

"No, Jimmy", dijo Roland, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Los viejos tienen muy poco tiempo para perder el sueño. Preferimos desperdiciarlo lamentando los errores de nuestro pasado ".

"Eso no suena muy reconfortante", dijo Jimmy, haciendo hoyos en una sonrisa. "¡Creo que prefiero dormir!"

"¿Cómo está Will?" Preguntó Rolando, sus senos paranasales ardiendo con el recuerdo sensorial del aroma cambiante de Will: dulzura azucarada con un matiz rico como el brandy Península envejecido.

"Tengo miedo de confiar en sus instintos, creo", dijo Jimmy, hablando de poner en orden, siempre trabajando duro. "Pero lo suficiente, con la condición de que logre que coma más de dos bocados de cualquier cosa que haga la señora Pimms".

"Enviaré instrucciones sobre sus comidas", dijo Rolando, haciendo un gesto vago hacia él. "Por favor, no me dejes olvidar". Él necesita todos los mimos que podamos darle, Jimmy, como bien sabes. Avíseme si algo cambia ".

"Por supuesto, Su Gracia", dijo Jimmy. "¿Te traeré un poco de leche caliente?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! No ", dijo Zeller, entrando en la suite de Roland filmada en polvo de viaje, llegando directamente desde la carretera. " Lo conseguiré".

" No , acabas de regresar", dijo Jimmy, haciendo una pausa. "Te ves terrible, por cierto. Ve a lavarte, le traeré un poco de leche y podrás ponerte en pie mañana ".

"Estoy aquí", dijo Zeller, arrojando su alforja en una silla a pesar de la mirada feroz de Roland. "Y cuando estoy aquí, me ocupo de las cosas".

"Bueno", dijo Jimmy, la nariz volcándose en el aire. "Cuando no estás aquí, me ocupo de las cosas, así que de nada ".

"Sí, gracias, lo aprecio, pero puedo manejarlo", dijo Zeller, quitándose el abrigo con la misma irreverencia que le había mostrado a la alforja.

" Obviamente " , dijo Jimmy, recogiendo el abrigo de Zeller con una arruga en la nariz.

"¡Niños!", Regañó Rolando, alzándose para sentarse más derecho. "Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí en la ausencia de Zeller, Jimmy. Tu puedes ir."

" Gracias , Su Gracia", dijo Jimmy, y agregó con una mirada desafiante de Zeller, "Voy a poner la leche".

" Gracias " , dijo Zeller, con las manos en las caderas y molesto.

"Compórtate a ti mismo", dijo Rolando, mientras se pasaba las gafas mientras hablaba. "¡Te apresuraste a entrar aquí en bastante estado! ¿Espero que hayas encontrado algo de interés?

"Podrías pensar que sí, y yo no estaba en un estado ", dijo Zeller, hurgando en su alforja. "Su tipo ingresa a los estados , nosotros, la gente común, no tenemos ese tipo de tiempo".

"Teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con la que te pillé holgazaneando para tomar siestas cuando deberías haber estado atendiéndome", dijo Rolando, haciendo un gesto para obtener los documentos que Zeller liberó, "lo tomaré con un grano de sal. Aquí, entrega eso. ¿Es todo de la oficina de Brauner?

"Cada poco", dijo Zeller, dándole los papeles antes de moverse para servirse un vaso de agua.

"¿Robaste esto?", Preguntó Roland, hojeando las páginas.

" No , bueno, sí", corrigió Zeller, gesticulando con el vaso. " Robé los originales y me escondí copiándolo todo, luego devolví los otros. Eso es lo que demoró tanto. Lo siento."

"No importa, tienes lo que pedí", dijo Rolando. "Y afortunadamente para nosotros, el Sr. Buddish está aquí para tomar esto en sus manos".

Zeller tragó saliva y siguió con un trago de brandy antes de secarse los labios con el dorso de la mano.

"Ve a buscar algo para comer y descansa un poco, Zeller", dijo Roland, apilando los papeles y comenzando desde el principio. "Dudo que esté durmiendo pronto".

Zeller reflexionó sobre eso, mirándolo cuidadosamente, y finalmente dijo: "Jimmy se levantará con tu leche, pero cuando llegue la mañana, estamos a tiempo".

Rolando hizo un ruido ausente, evasivo hacia él, ya absorto en la información que le habían dado, pero se animó lo suficiente como para llamarlo, "¡Dile a Hannibal y me gustaría verlos mañana a primera hora! ¡Y estoy muy aliviado de que hayas regresado a salvo, mocoso!

Zeller se soltó con una carcajada, pero Roland ya estaba enterrado en el papeleo, aliviado de tener una excusa para no enfrentar sus sueños y los recuerdos que contenían.

La mañana encontró a Will antes del sol sin la ayuda de Jimmy, despertando de su sueño por el olor de la señora Pimms comenzando el desayuno de los sirvientes en todos los niveles inferiores. Su estómago dio un rugido lamentable y Hannibal lo respondió mientras dormía, ronroneó contra la nuca de Will y lo apretó contra él.

La puerta se partió lo suficiente como para que una sombra en la oscuridad menor del salón susurrara: "Winston, ven".

El perro levantó la cabeza y Will se sentó, sosteniendo las fundas arrugadas contra su pecho para susurrar: "Lo llevaré, señor Berger".

"¡Oh! Lo siento, mi señor, no quise despertarte, "dijo Berger, calladamente horrorizado.

"No lo hiciste", dijo Will, buscando a tientas su bata y arrastrándola en la oscuridad, sus dedos buscando las pantuflas que había tirado al lado de la cama. "Ve a tomar tu desayuno. Voy a ver a Winston ".

"Sí, mi señor", dijo Berger, cerrando la puerta con un suave clic.

Will se movió para ponerse de pie, pero se sintió un poco mareado y se sentó a un lado de la cama, frotándose la sien. Winston se acercó más y colocó su hocico en el regazo de Will, gimiendo suavemente hasta que Will le acarició las orejas, susurrando: "Está bien, Winston. Estoy bien."

Pasó después de un momento, y Will se regañó a sí mismo que debía encontrar un apetito pronto, si esto era una indicación de su salud, pero la idea desapareció rápidamente mientras limpiaba y se preparaba para su día.

Tenía más que la caminata de Winston en mente en esas horas previas al amanecer. La tía Aldona había plantado una semilla que las agudas observaciones de Jimmy habían regado por completo y Will Lecter-Graham se encontraba en extrema necesidad de respuestas de una forma u otra. En lugar de plantear las esperanzas de Hannibal sin ninguna razón, optó por la siguiente mejor opción: la biblioteca de Hartford.

Después de un tranquilo paseo iluminado por el amanecer con Winston, su pistola, y no menos de cinco de los guardias contratados Hannibal insistió en tenerlos a mano, Will regresó a la biblioteca con una petición murmurada para que el Sr. Hawkes le trajera una bandeja, si no fue demasiado problema. La biblioteca de Lecter era enorme, organizada por necesidad y regularmente atendida por un bibliotecario, pero Will la conocía lo suficiente. Había pasado un largo invierno leyendo las horas nevadas, pero hasta ahora nunca se había aventurado en ningún tipo de estudios Omegan.

Winston se dejó caer ante el fuego, agradablemente cansado por el paseo, sin perder de vista a Will mientras se acomodaba con su libro. Estaba consternado por encontrarlo bastante anticuado y posiblemente no exacto, pero sin duda era mejor que nada, y hojeó el índice para encontrar la sección que necesitaba.

Leerá en voz baja, mientras come el pequeño desayuno que el señor Hawkes le trajo en un silencio reflexivo y absorto. Era gachas espesadas con miel y leche de cabra que acompañaban una tentadora variedad de frutas blandas peladas y cortadas, junto con una pequeña taza de café y una gran taza de té. Will se comió cada una de las gachas, más hambriento de lo que había esperado y anhelando la dulzura, abandonando el café amargo después de unas pocas golondrinas para el té endulzado.

Bajó su taza, considerando los cambios que había estado experimentando y a lo que los había atribuido. Estaba tan perdido al reflexionar sobre lo que había aprendido de ese antiguo texto médico que lo tomó completamente por sorpresa cuando Hannibal ingresó a la biblioteca sin avisar, y gritó: "¡Ah! Hawkes dijo que estabas aquí. Se están preparando para irse, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es eso?

"Nada", dijo Will, deslizando el libro de su regazo y hacia abajo a su lado. Volvió a poner su taza en el platillo, al darse cuenta de que Hannibal notó cómo temblaba. Se mordió el labio contra su deseo de confesarse a sí mismo, de comparar el conocimiento de Hannibal con el suyo y ver qué hacía su marido con él, pero ahora ciertamente no era el momento. "Ya voy."

"Espero que no hayas ido y rescatado al Sr. Ballard", dijo Hannibal, sus ojos agudos y curiosos en busca del título, ya que Will recuperó el libro, pero no pudo distinguir el guión.

"No, nada por el estilo", dijo Will, acercándose a él con Winston a su lado. Su suave y afligido alarido se sofocó en un breve beso y él le regañó: "¡Hannibal! ¡Acabo de comer!

"Y todavía sabes tan dulce", Hannibal lo elogió. Se retiró con una mano todavía ahuecada en la cara de Will, su sonrisa cayendo con preocupación burlona. "¿Estás enfermo, Will?"

Will lo miró a los ojos, las palabras se esforzaron por salir de sus labios, anhelando la confirmación de sus sospechas.

"No", dijo, tragándosela como un secreto, necesitando que fuera solo la suya por un rato más, pero su sonrisa era amplia y feliz cuando dijo: "Todo es maravilloso, Hannibal. Todo es perfectamente maravilloso ".


	51. Chapter 51

La compañera de Hannibal estaba ocultándole un secreto.

Y fuera lo que fuese, lo hizo aún más hermoso, a pesar de las sombras tenues debajo de sus adormilados ojos azules. Will parecía brillar desde dentro, irradiaba felicidad con cada leve sonrisa y gesto sereno. Él parecía ... establecido alguna manera en el espacio de una noche, como si algún peso que Hannibal ignoraba hubiera sido levantado de los hombros de Will para dejarlo libre por fin.

"Hannibal, ¿estás prestando atención?", Reprendió el abuelo, molesto.

"No", admitió Hannibal, apartando la mirada de Will, que estaba sentado junto a él con gracia equilibrada en el invernadero donde Roland había tomado su desayuno. Hannibal deseaba que la citación no hubiera llegado tan pronto después de la partida de su tía y su tío, pero incluso él no podía desanimar a su abuelo cuando el viejo duque exigió su presencia.

" No la respuesta que esperaba!" Dijo el abuelo, frunciendo el ceño. "Señor. Zeller entró en posesión de un rastro de papel. No diré cómo lo hizo, solo que estas son copias. Sr. Buddish, cuando se vaya, llevará esto con usted al Lord Canciller para que lo agregue a la investigación sobre Lord Rathmore y cree copias para los detectives en el caso de Will ".

"Sí, Su Gracia", dijo el Sr. Buddish, parado en silencio a un lado, pero atento y alerta y mucho más descansado de lo que había estado el día anterior.

Will mantuvo el papeleo más cerca de Hannibal, como si su cercanía no fuera la distracción suficiente como para hacer que el gesto fuera inútil.

"Por favor dime que no estoy viendo esto correctamente", dijo Will, hurgando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta por sus gafas, pero incluso después de posarlas en su nariz para verlas más de cerca, la evidencia seguía siendo la misma.

"Lo estás viendo correctamente", dijo el abuelo, frotándose la frente. "Señor. Brauner no es precisamente un hombre escrupuloso, pero es exigente y mantiene excelentes registros ".

"No hay duda en caso de que necesite apoyo contra Lord Reddig", comentó Hannibal, entrecerrando los ojos mientras escaneaba los documentos.

"Aunque poco tiene fuera de Broadriver", dijo Will, sabiendo que no debía mencionar la dote que Hannibal le había devuelto.

"Las cartas están en orden", dijo el abuelo, sombrío. "En su primera visita, el Sr. Brauner informa que el Sr. Verger efectivamente confirma que su hijo tiene un conocimiento profundo de Hartford House y puede producir cualquier falsificación 'requerida', y los dioses saben que el uso de esa palabra solo es suficiente para privarme del sueño. por los años que me quedan ".

"Abuelo", dijo Will, frunciendo el ceño.

"Nos sobrevivirás a todos, vieja cabra", murmuró Hannibal, ya leyendo la segunda carta, entrecerrando los ojos con rabia. "Entonces, Lord Reddig y el Sr. Verger querían lo mismo: Mason Verger de vuelta en el suelo de este país".

"¡Sí, y el dinero usado para traerlo aquí fue robado de esta casa !" Gruñó el abuelo, cerrando la mano en un puño y golpeando el brazo de su silla con tanta fuerza que Winston gritó sorprendido.

"Buenos dioses," susurró Hannibal, él y Will escaneando las líneas. "¿Le dio la ubicación del dinero que había robado?"

" Algunos " , dijo el abuelo, su agitación agudizando su reconfortante olor a Alpha a la del papel quemado y al aceite caliente, la advertencia flagrante de que estaba tan enojado como Will lo había visto alguna vez. "No se lo daría todo, por supuesto, pero quería recuperar a su hijo y quería garantías de que Mason estaría protegido".

"Francis", suspiró Will, viendo el nombre del Alfa cerca de la letra del Sr. Brauner. "Francis Dolarhyde iba a ser su protección".

"Will, no puedo decir que ahora estoy tan seguro de que tu hermana no está involucrada", dijo el abuelo, temblando cuando se volvió para mirar a sus queridos nietos. "Cada informe que Zeller tiene sobre su actividad, todo rastro de cualquier cosa que lo involucre fue iniciado por Lady Rathmore".

Will palideció, las implicaciones convergían todas a la vez, las dudas que las mantenían a raya ya no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerlo.

"Existe la posibilidad de que Lord Reddig usara a Mina para recuperar a Dolarhyde", dijo Hannibal, alcanzando a Will con un pequeño hilo de esperanza. Cogió los papeles de la mano fláccida de Will y cruzó los dedos con los de su compañero, preocupado por lo pálido que había ido. "Admito que he tenido muy pocas conversaciones con Francis, pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro: desprecia a Lord Reddig hasta su misma alma. Dudo mucho que haga cualquier cosa por los intereses de ese hombre ".

"Si él estaba al tanto de sus intereses", Will dijo en voz baja, su mano libre colocándose sobre su vientre para frotar suavemente. "Si Mina no decía nada, si le daba instrucciones, entonces él la escucharía".

"¿Usar a tu hermana como amortiguador? Qué torpe, pero no sorprendente ", gruñó el abuelo, moviéndose en su silla. "Tráela aquí de una vez".

"Su Gracia", dijo Will, sin invocar la dirección más familiar, sin intentar usar su influencia como un nieto en esto, "por favor, permítame hablar con ella".

"Lo siento, Will, pero en esto debo seguir mis instintos", dijo el abuelo, con sus ojos ambarinos duros como la piedra. "Ella es tu hermana. A pesar de que te trate, temo que encuentre la manera de manipularte y hacerle creer que es la víctima. Yo hablaré con ella. ¡Traela!"

El señor Hawkes se fue en silencio, las instrucciones susurradas enviadas en su camino con un lacayo.

"¿Por qué demonios Lord Reddig está interesado en Hartford House?", Reflexionó Hannibal, liberando a regañadientes la mano de Will para entregar el periódico. " ¿ Forjando qué , precisamente? Todo nuestro negocio pasa por el Sr. Buddish, Will's incluido ".

"No podría decirlo, pero estoy muy contento de que hayamos arreglado la herencia", dijo Will, aliviado de que Hartford no corriera peligro. "Señor. Buddish, si pudieras estar atento a las compras hechas a mi nombre? Parece bastante extraño sacar a un hombre del exilio para forjar cheques con mi firma, pero Lord Reddig siempre ha sido un tanto extraño ".

"Tal vez él sintió que el estado de Mason como un exiliado sería suficiente para mantenerlo callado, en caso de que alguien empiece a hacer preguntas", dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño.

"Y el señor Verger ciertamente no tiene buena voluntad hacia mí ", le recordó Will. "Lo hice despedir y encarcelar. No es de extrañar que estuviera dispuesto a desprenderse de sus ganancias mal habidas. No solo recuperó a su hijo, al menos en teoría, sino que también tiene el placer de saber que está trabajando en mi contra ".

"Qué pequeño sapito rencoroso", dijo Hannibal, indignado. "Debería haber asado a Lord Reddig cuando tuve la oportunidad".

Will patinó una mirada de reojo hacia él, arrugó la nariz ante esa sugerencia pero no estuvo en desacuerdo.

"Podemos suponer con seguridad que desde que Lord Rathmore tuvo contacto con Verger, ¿ fue él quien puso a Lord Reddig sobre él en primer lugar?", Preguntó Hannibal.

"El hombre en el empleo de Timothy fue incluido antes que el Sr. Brauner", dijo Will, recordando sin esfuerzo la información de la memoria. Hannibal ladeó una ceja y Will dijo con un toque de reproche: "Puedes verificar si quieres, pero estoy seguro de que estoy en lo cierto. Todavía no puedo decir cómo Timothy supo del Sr. Verger, o qué demonios esperaba lograr. Él no tiene intereses en Hartford o cualquier otra razón para involucrarse en las maquinaciones de mi padre ".

"Lord Reddig habría sabido del señor Verger", señaló Hannibal. "Broadriver no está tan lejos de aquí, y estoy seguro de que se rumoreaba aquí en el país, incluso si era intrascendente en la Capital".

"¿Crees que le pidió a Timothy que se contactara primero?", Preguntó Will.

Hannibal se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Nunca podremos desentrañar quién inició qué y por qué, pero sí sabemos que tanto su padre como Rathmore han estado en contacto con Verger y parecen compartir un objetivo común".

"Todo esto es muy preocupante", dijo el abuelo, enojado porque mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo estaba fuera de su conocimiento o control. "Rathmore, Reddig, los accidentes de Verger-Will, la desaparición de Matthew Brown, la muerte del Sr. Tier. Todo es profundamente inquietante ".

"Si mi padre está involucrado en las actividades de Timothy", dijo Will, preocupado, "entonces debe estar desesperado, de hecho. Su participación en el Consejo no es sorprendente, pero nunca pensé que trataría con traición ".

"Debes prepararte para un mal resultado", le advirtió Rolando, golpeando con el dedo en el brazo de su silla para enfatizar, "porque no toleraré esto. ¡No lo toleraré ! ¡Esta casa, nosotros Lecters, la protegeré a toda costa!

"Abuelo", dijo Hannibal, su preocupación aumentaba cuando Rolando cayó en un ataque de tos, su cara se sonrojó. "Abuelo, debes mantener la calma".

"¿Cómo puedo?", Preguntó Rolando, sacando el pañuelo de su chaqueta para limpiarse los labios.

"Debes encontrar una manera", dijo Will, moviéndose para buscar un poco de agua para él, sosteniendo el vaso hasta que el temblor de Roland se calmó. "Debes pensar en tu salud".

"No protegerás nada de la tumba", señaló Hannibal, ganándose una dura mirada de su compañero.

"Lady Rathmore, Su Gracia", anunció el Sr. Hawkes.

"Bueno", dijo Hannibal, extendiendo su mano hacia Will y tirando de él para que se sentara, "Esto debería ser interesante".

Mina estaba extrañamente apagada cuando entró en la habitación, casi como si esperara la llamada. Will advirtió que se había tomado su apariencia con tan poco tiempo, armándose de su belleza para desarmar a su oponente.

"Su Gracia", dijo, llegando a un alto sin reconocer a Will ni a Hannibal. "¿Me llamaste?"

"Sí, Lady Rathmore", dijo el abuelo, la vibración Alpha en su voz ganando fuerza. "Tengo algunas preguntas que me gustaría hacerle, y usted será honesto conmigo, si valora su posición con nuestra familia".

"Siempre soy sincero, Su Gracia", dijo Mina, con las manos apretadas delante de ella para ocultar sus temblores. Will deseaba estar a su lado y protegerla, pero Mina había tomado sus decisiones, y algunas de ellas casi lo han matado. Su generosidad ciertamente tenía sus límites, aunque deseaba que pudiera ser de otra manera.

"¿Cuándo decidiste traer a Francis Dolarhyde a tu trabajo?", Preguntó Roland.

"No lo recuerdo exactamente, pero hace algunos años, Su Gracia", respondió, sin ofrecer nada más, sin excesivos brotes de información.

"¿Y por qué?", Preguntó Rolando. "¿Por qué él? ¿Cómo decidiste y por qué razón?

"Supongo que fue nostalgia, Su Gracia", dijo Mina, desconcertada pero ansiosa por complacer. "Y mi esposo, Timothy, me lo mencionó".

Will intercambió una mirada incómoda con Hannibal, aliviado de que la espalda de Mina fuera para él.

"¿Eso no te pareció extraño?", Preguntó Rolando, sus palabras agudas y cortas. "¿Que tu esposo mencionaría a un hombre que no habías visto en años? ¿Un hombre al que nunca había visto?

"N-no particularmente, no", dijo Mina, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hablé de mi infancia con bastante frecuencia, Su Gracia. Timothy siempre ha estado muy interesado en mí ... solía serlo ".

"Entonces, ¿tu padre no lo sugirió?" Roland presionó, mirándola con severo disgusto.

"¿Mi padre? No , Su Gracia ", dijo Mina, con los hombros alzados y derechos. "No, el Sr. Dolarhyde dejó Broadriver de repente después de desafiar a mi padre. Los dos se mantienen mejor separados ".

"¿Cómo reaccionó, entonces, cuando vio a Francis a tu servicio?", Preguntó Hannibal.

Mina se giró para mirarlo, pero fue la mirada de Will la que atrapó. "¿Será? ¿Hice algo malo?"

"Por favor, responde a mi nieto, lady Rathmore", insistió Rolando, tomando otro sorbo de su agua, su rubor desapareciendo mientras se calmaba.

"Estaba enojado al principio", dijo Mina, moviéndose para mirar a los tres, con la barbilla levantada con obstinado orgullo. "Pero nunca me ha cruzado en lo que quiero".

"¿Por qué querías a Francis, Mina?" Preguntó Will, su voz suave y persuasiva. "¿Qué te hizo buscarlo en primer lugar?"

"Él te ayudó , Will", dijo, con la boca temblorosa. "Cuando éramos niños, él sacrificó su lugar en Broadriver por su bien. Sentí que merecía más por sus esfuerzos que ser abandonado a su destino. Me atreví a desear que él pudiera ser tan valiente otra vez ".

"No entiendo", dijo Hannibal, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Seguramente hace años no podías creer que tu hermano estaba en algún tipo de peligro, aquí?"

"¿Cuándo no ha estado en peligro aquí?", Preguntó Mina, extendiendo la mano para quitarse una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla. "Will, desde el momento en que te casaste, lamenté la parte que había jugado para persuadirte".

Ella giró sus suplicantes ojos azules hacia él, tensos y doloridos, oscuros huecos que delataban su falta de sueño.

"Padre estaba tan ... satisfecho de sí mismo, sospeché que debió haber pensado que sufrirías aquí," dijo Mina, sus palabras ganando velocidad como si temiera una interrupción. "Y como sabes, mi matrimonio no es todo lo que he pretendido".

"Necesitabas un aliado", murmuró Will, frunciendo el ceño. Pensó en Mina unas semanas antes de partir hacia Hartford, en lo emocionada que había estado pidiendo su vestido de novia, en lo ansiosamente que había esperado convertirse en Lady Rathmore, y en lo poco que había ganado por sus esperanzas.

Sabía demasiado cuán terrible era sentir ese potencial marchitarse bajo la cruda realidad, y su corazón se sacudió en simpatía.

"La presencia de Francis Dolarhyde en mi hogar impidió una gran cantidad de conflictos", susurró Mina, su delgado cuerpo tenso y lacio, su barbilla levantada en una muestra familiar de orgullo. "Luego circulaban rumores, hablaban de Hannibal y su amante".

"¿Es por eso por lo que le preguntaste a Anthony cuáles eran las intenciones de Hannibal hacia mí?", Le preguntó Will, recordando el día en que él y Anthony habían ido a pescar, lo preocupado que había estado Anthony por haber preguntado por él.

" Sí " , dijo Mina, llorando tanto que Hannibal le ofreció cansinamente su pañuelo, sin impresionarse. "Fui y me quedé en la capital con nuestra hermana, Iris. Me habló de la ex Lady Clarges, del misterio que rodeaba su desaparición, y envié a Francis a ver qué podía averiguar. Vi a Lord du Maurier un tiempo después ".

"¿Y qué dijo él?", Preguntó Will.

"Dijo que imaginaba que Aníbal pronto regresaría para tomar su lugar en Hartford", dijo Mina, con un suave temblor recorriendo su cuerpo, "y supe que solo podía significar una cosa. Traté de encontrarte y advertirte, y envié a Francis en mi lugar para que estuviese a tu lado y te protegiera hasta que pudiera llegar ".

"Entonces, ¿en ningún momento tu padre te ha dado instrucciones con respecto al señor Dolarhyde?", Preguntó el abuelo, que no iba a dejarse desviar por las historias de amor desinteresado y fraternal.

Mina sacudió su cabeza enfáticamente, gorjeando, " No , Su Gracia. En algún momento me preguntó si estaría dispuesto a desprenderme de Francis para hacer un recado o dos, para decirle que yo era el que preguntaba, pero lo rechacé. Siempre pensé que Francis era un buen hombre ".

"¿Hasta que las sospechas recaen sobre él con respecto a dos hombres asesinados?", Inquirió Hannibal, pasando el pulgar por los nudillos de Will. "Perdóname si parezco receloso, Lady Rathmore, pero has pintado una imagen muy inocente y no estoy seguro de que cubra el lienzo por completo".

"Si Francis se ha involucrado en algo desagradable", dijo Mina, un leve hipo sacudiendo sus hombros, "¡no tiene nada que ver conmigo! Me he llenado de escándalo, Lord Clarges. He escuchado los rumores sobre mí y mi amigo actor. Me he enfrentado a la censura por mis reacciones razonables al estilo de vida de mi esposo. No importa cuál sea tu evaluación de mi personaje, ¡no soy el tipo de mujer que se alineará con asesinos y ladrones! "

Ladrones .

"Mina", dijo Will, bajando la voz. "¿Por qué te has separado de Timoteo?"

Ella se detuvo con un suave jadeo, sorprendida de que él le preguntara.

"¿Ha hecho algo imperdonable?" Susurró Will, sosteniendo sus grandes ojos azules. "¿Algo que te asusta? ¿Algo de lo que necesites distanciarte?

Sus manos temblaban cuando las bajó y su voz era áspera con lágrimas cuando dijo: "Realmente no podría decir".

"Mina-" dijo Hannibal, preparándose para insistir, pero Will tomó su brazo.

"No, Hannibal", dijo, la simpatía suavizó su voz. "Ella realmente no puede decir".

El abuelo ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Mina.

"Te aseguraste de no saber nada de sus tratos", murmuró Will, viéndola con su Don. "Te has asegurado de que el mundo sepa que no sabes nada. Es por eso que has vivido separado durante tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?

"Incluso la más amable de nosotros se defenderá cuando esté atrapada", susurró Mina, bajando la barbilla, mirando al suelo en la imagen de la derrota, "y nunca he sido amable. Acepto que ninguno de ustedes confía en mí, aunque admito que no puedo entender sus razones, pero por favor ... por favor, no piensen mal de mí ".

Mina se disolvió en lágrimas, sus hombros se engancharon, y Will se levantó entonces. La abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho, acariciando su frágil espalda y canturreando.

"Estoy echado a perder y pienso demasiado bien de mí mismo, lo sé", lloró, levantando las manos para apretar sus dedos con bergantes en las solapas de Will. "A veces soy infantil y hago cosas que sé que no debo hacer, y hay momentos en que mis celos me han llevado a ser cruel, Will, y lo siento por eso".

El abuelo lo digirió, su cara inexpresiva como mármol, impasible e inmóvil. Hannibal llamó su atención, encontrando una cautela similar reflejada allí, pero sabía que su compañera era demasiado aficionada a su hermana como para tener algo en contra de ella por mucho tiempo.

Lo que hizo que fuera imprescindible, y rápidamente, porque no podía confiar en que su explicación de las cosas fuera la verdad.

"No entiendo qué más ha hecho Francis", dijo, arrastrando el pañuelo para secarse los ojos, "pero si es tan terrible como asesinar a esos hombres, siento haberlo traído aquí".

"Estás excusado, Lady Rathmore," dijo el abuelo, su voz aún contenía un retumbo de desagrado Alpha que arrancó los instintos de Will.

"Gracias, Su Gracia", dijo, alejándose de Will con una triste súplica en sus llorosos ojos azules. "Has sido tan amable conmigo, todos ustedes. ¡Nunca lo pondría en peligro, no por el mundo! Si hay alguna ayuda que pueda ofrecer, cualquier cosa que deba saber ...

"Se maneja, Lady Rathmore," dijo Hannibal, su tono tan agudo que incluso Will se estremeció.

Mina secó sus lágrimas, agachó la cabeza y salió de la habitación con la mansa quietud de un cordero.

Hubo un largo silencio después de su despedida. El señor Buddish, acostumbrado al Lecter Alfas, permaneció inmóvil y no llamó la atención.

"Qué conmovedor", dijo Hannibal, levantándose y alcanzando a la viuda en dos pasos rápidos. Los jardines se extendían ante él, verdes de crecimiento, pero no vio nada de eso en su ira.

"No seas cruel", dijo Will, preocupado por lo que había oído. "Ella está ocultando algo, pero no puedo creer que tenga nada que ver con Francis o sus acciones. Lo que sea que mi padre esté planeando, lo ha hecho con Timothy y sin el conocimiento de Mina ".

"Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Will", dijo Hannibal, su desagrado lo suficientemente fuerte como para saborear.

"¡Viste por ti mismo lo rápido que colapsó, Hannibal!", Dijo Will, frustrado porque su esposo y su hermana estaban tan decididos a desagradarse mutuamente. "¡Una palabra aguda del abuelo y ella se rompió como una presa! ¿A menos que creas que ella está mintiendo?

" Creo que ella se crió en la misma casa junto a usted y que ella es mucho más astuta y perspicaz de lo que anteriormente le había dado su crédito", dijo Hannibal, su cuerpo una larga y apretada línea de irritación. "No puedo confiar en que ella no vea una oportunidad y ¡una vez más eliges salvarse a costa de otra persona! Lo siento, Will, pero no puedo confiar en ella ".

"¡Entonces no lo hagas! Pero ya sea que haya mentido o haya dicho la verdad, no obtendremos nada más de ella ", señaló Will. "Lo mejor que podemos hacer es impedirle cualquier discusión sobre nuestras negociaciones".

"Will", dijo Hannibal, la nitidez en su voz se suavizó cuando se giró para mirar a su marido, su enojo era una delgada capa sobre la preocupación que tiró y presionó su vínculo. "Ella no puede quedarse".

La boca de Will se diluyó con desagrado, y solo en virtud del vínculo no se enojó. "Ella es mi hermana y una dama, y no la echaré de esta casa como una vez imaginó que me harías ".

Hannibal se estremeció e instantáneamente lamentó su elección en palabras. Cruzó la distancia entre ellos y puso su mano en el brazo de Hannibal, duro como la piedra bajo su toque.

"Me disculpo, Hannibal, eso fue innecesario. Por favor, no peleemos ", instó, sosteniendo la mirada ambarina de Hannibal. "Sugeriré que se quede con su padre, o quizás con otra de nuestras hermanas. Haré arreglos para que tome unas vacaciones junto al mar, cualquier cosa que no sea devolverla a Timothy.

La tensión de Hannibal cayó bajo el toque de la mano de Will y él dijo suavemente, "Sé que es mejor que pelear contigo, Will. Nunca elijo una batalla que no puedo ganar ".

Recogió la mano de Will de su brazo y se la llevó a los labios para besarla, y el abuelo dijo: "Ya sea que le crean o no, estoy de acuerdo con Hannibal, Will. Lady Rathmore se ha quedado más de lo esperado.

“Lo entiendo, abuelo,” dijo Will, y esta vez se hizo uso de la ternura deliberadamente. "Sé que debes encontrar que mis sentimientos hacia mi hermana son innecesarios dado su trato hacia mí, pero no me agrada ni me satisface tratar a los demás mientras me tratan. Ella no puede ser culpada por la forma en que fue criada, o los defectos que nuestro padre alentó en ella, al igual que no se me puede culpar por amar a mi gemelo ".

El abuelo miró hacia otro lado, frunció el ceño frunciendo el rostro en líneas, pero no lo reprendió.

"Y ahora que sabemos que Timothy fue quien llamó a Francis a la mente", prosiguió Will, respirando profundamente, "estoy razonablemente seguro de que debe haber sido mi padre quien lo animó a hacerlo. Mina no es tonta, pero eso no significa que sea inmune a la manipulación. Si Timothy menciona a Francis en el mismo aliento que estar feliz de no conocerlo, eso sería suficiente para incitarla a buscar a Francis.

"Seguramente esto no puede haber sido años en la fabricación", dijo Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño cuando lo consideró. "Lo que sea que hayan planeado se hubiera logrado mucho más fácilmente antes de regresar".

"Las cosas no siempre salen según lo planeado", dijo el abuelo, absorto en sus pensamientos. "Mientras esos planes nunca lleguen a buen término, entonces debemos contentarnos con las pocas migajas de información que podemos obtener".

Volvió sus ojos color ámbar hacia el señor Buddish y dijo: "Usted es libre de regresar a la capital cuando lo desee, señor Buddish. Tienes tus instrucciones ".

"Lo hago, Su Gracia, y gracias", dijo el Sr. Buddish, y agregó: "¿Lord Clarges? Tengo algo de información para ti, si ahora es un buen momento.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Hannibal, bajando la mano con los dedos de Will aún entrelazados.

"Señor. Se ha programado la ejecución de Hobbs, mi señor ", dijo el Sr. Buddish, moviéndose para reclamar los papeles de la silla donde Hannibal los había descartado.

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Hannibal, apretando los dedos con los de Will.

"La próxima semana, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Buddish. "La señorita Ho-Miss Foster ha hecho saber que desea asistir".

"Ella no puede asistir", dijo Hannibal, consternado, sus ojos horrorizados buscando a Will antes de inmovilizar al Sr. Buddish una vez más. "¡Lo prohíbo!"

"Desafortunadamente, ni usted ni yo tenemos algo que decir", le recordó Will. "Ella es su propia mujer ahora y puede decidir por sí misma".

"¡Esto es escandaloso!", Dijo Hannibal, ofendido. "¡No puede pensar en ver a su padre caer del andamio! ¡Qué cosa más horrible imaginar! ¡Ella no puede saber lo que está pidiendo!

"El Lord Canciller la acompañará, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Buddish, ordenando los documentos con rapidez. "Ella estará fuera de la vista del público y en su presencia, pero insistió en que no la acompañaras".

"¡Eso está absolutamente fuera de cuestión!", Decidió Hannibal. "¡Por supuesto que estaré allí!"

“No, no lo hará”, dijo el abuelo, y cuando Aníbal volvió esa mirada ofendida en él, los ancianos Alfa sacudió un dedo y le dijo con más fuerza “, se le no ! ¡Te necesitan aquí! ¡La niña ha tomado su decisión y tiene razón , Hannibal!

"¡Abuelo!", Dijo Hannibal, reuniendo sus argumentos.

"No", dijo Roland, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si vas y te ven, y te verán , ¡todos recordarán una vez más que los acontecimientos ocurrieron en Marsham Heath! La gente volverá a hacer preguntas y su participación en el asunto de Hobbs será arrastrada nuevamente a la luz. Si no deseas deshacer todo el bien que has hecho por su bien, entonces debes refrenarte en esto ".

Durante un largo momento, Hannibal no dijo nada, solo miró a su abuelo con un desafío que suplicaba desatarse. A Will le resultaba incómodo el día en que había llegado por primera vez a Hartford, recién casado y ansioso, y cómo Hannibal había desafiado al viejo Alpha con peligrosa ira. El vínculo bulló de malestar, frustración, luchando contra la comprensión de que Roland solo decía la verdad. Apretó la mano de Hannibal con simpatía, doliéndole porque él también sentía lo mismo. Pero proteger a Abigail, ayudarla a encontrar su camino, significaba distanciarse de ella por el momento. El hecho de que fue temporal hizo poco para que sea menos doloroso.

"¿Y cuándo viene a los Fosters?", Preguntó Hannibal, su voz tensa y tensa. "¿Cuando la traen a Duxbury para conocer a su familia? ¿Todavía se espera que permanezca separado de ella y pretender que no nos conocemos?

"Hannibal", dijo Will, el Omega en él decidido a mediar, el marido en él instando a Hannibal a un curso más sensato que enfrentarse con su abuelo una vez más.

" No " , dijo bruscamente Roland, sorprendiendo a los dos. “Tan impactante como esto puede sonar, Hannibal, yo no me ocupo de su felicidad y satisfacción. ¿O crees que correría el riesgo de distanciarme de ti como lo hice con tu padre? ¿Hm?

Hannibal se calmó, su fuerte ira se desvaneció.

"Quiero que seas feliz, Hannibal. Quiero que los dos sean felices ", dijo Rolando, su mirada pasando de Hannibal a Will. "Estás empezando a conocerse, y ese es un lugar delicado para estar, así como la integración en su nueva vida será un lugar delicado para Abigail. Todo lo que pido es que se den tiempo para establecerse antes de buscar un amigo más cercano ".

El suave toque en su mano y la dulce y relajante fragancia del aroma de su compañero calmó el innato Alpha umbrage de Hannibal. Él exhaló con un gesto de asentimiento, y dijo: "Daré todo el tiempo necesario, siempre que esté seguro de que no tratará de mantenerme alejado de ella". Cuidé muchísimo a su madre y le debo todas las ventajas que mi posición puede brindarle. Independientemente de las circunstancias, ella sigue siendo mi hijastra y la atenderé como tal ".

" Vamos a proveer para ella", corrigió suavemente, levantando sus límpidos ojos azules hacia los de Roland. "El abuelo nunca imaginaría lo contrario, ¿verdad, abuelo?"

Roland frunció el ceño pero mantuvo sus pensamientos sobre el tema para él.

"El Lord Canciller ha dispuesto que ella sea una invitada de su hija durante unos días después de la ejecución, bajo su nuevo nombre, por supuesto", dijo el Sr. Buddish, maniobrando hábilmente en el silencio repentino, un consumado soldado de paz acostumbrado a manejar los Alfas que lo emplearon. "Cuando esté lista, haré los arreglos para que venga en tren a Chesterton, donde los Foster la encontrarán".

"¿No la veremos en absoluto?" Preguntó Will, una inesperada punzada de malestar al disparar a través de él, y no solo por su vínculo. La última vez que había visto a Abigail la había estremecido, muda de miedo por lo que ella enfrentaba, su partida de despedida debido a las circunstancias, y había esperado tener la oportunidad de reparar esa separación.

"No puede quedarse con los Fosters para siempre", dijo Hannibal, igualmente infeliz. "La veremos, y pronto, Will. Lo prometo."

La promesa le sacó una sonrisa, pero antes de que Will pudiera responder, el Sr. Hawkes volvió a anunciar sombríamente: "Sr. James Gray ha llegado, Su Gracia. Él dice que está aquí para verte, Lord Clarges.

"¿El pintor? ¿Por Will? ", Dijo Hannibal, confundido, y Will hizo una mueca, sus esperanzas de mantener su don en secreto se desvanecieron en un instante. "¿Para qué diablos?"

"Llamé por él", dijo Roland, su tono áspero desmintiendo el guiño que le hizo a Will. "El retrato de Will tiene seis años de retraso y no tengo tiempo para esperar más".

"Bueno", dijo Hannibal, mirando a su compañero. "No creo que puedas discutir con eso, ¿verdad? Pero deberías habernos hablado de la cita, abuelo. Tenía la esperanza de llevar a Will a caballo ".

El extraño y truncado final de su frase hizo que Will levantara las cejas con curiosidad, pero Roland lo alejó, diciendo: "¡Habrá mucho tiempo para eso! Puede ir a caballo y dejar que el Sr. Gray haga su trabajo en privado. Estarás sentado para tu propio retrato lo suficientemente pronto ".

La consternación que llenaba la cara de su marido casi provocó una carcajada de Will, y sus balbuceos negativas cayeron en oídos sordos cuando el abuelo empujó su silla hacia la puerta y gritó: "Voy a escribir muchas cartas y no deseo ser molestado! Sr. Buddish, ¿no le molestaría?

"Por supuesto, Su Gracia", dijo el Sr. Buddish, reuniendo su caso y apresurándose para acompañar a Roland fuera de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Will arqueó una ceja a su marido, preguntando, " ¿ Montar ?"

"Sí, bueno, podríamos tomar un carruaje, pero supuse que preferirías montar", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo. "Hice los arreglos para ir a Duxbury esta tarde con Chiyoh. No tenía idea de que el abuelo nos sorprendería con los retratos ".

"Creo que los dos deberían irse", le dijo Will, su piel se tensó cuando el pulgar de Hannibal rozó el anillo en su dedo. "Toma a Chiyoh para ver la tumba de Lady Murasaki y hablar en privado. Estoy seguro de que hay cosas que ella preferiría decirle en confianza ".

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Hannibal, alisando su mano sobre la mejilla de Will y detrás de su oreja, su tacto gentil.

Will asintió y dijo: "Sí, estoy seguro. No me siento preparado para un viaje tan largo, sinceramente ".

Hannibal sonrió, inclinándose para besar la frente de Will. "Pareces bastante cansado recientemente. Tal vez el Sr. Gray podría pintarte en reposo? Podrías tomar una siesta, entonces. ¿Incluso conformarse con las predicaciones del Sr. Ballard?

"Me temo que el Sr. Ballard está bastante manchado por mi decrepitud moral", se rió entre dientes, cubriendo la mano de Hannibal con la suya. "Toma un almuerzo campestre, pasa un tiempo con ella. Sería bueno estar preparado para lo que vamos a leer en el diario de Lady Murasaki ".

"Puedes leerlo mientras estoy fuera, si lo deseas," dijo Hannibal, frotando su pulgar bajo el cansado ojo azul de Will, rozando el suave abanico de sus pestañas cuando parpadeó.

"No lo leeré sin ti", dijo Will, apoyándose en su toque. "Y aunque odio sugerirlo, realmente creo que deberíamos mantener su existencia para nosotros por ahora".

"¿No le dices al abuelo?" Aclaró Hannibal, frunciendo el ceño.

"Su salud es frágil y este asunto con mi padre y Lord Rathmore lo tiene muy enojado", dijo Will. "Me preocupa que él ... reaccione mal. Él y Lady Murasaki ciertamente no eran amigos. Incluso Chiyoh es receloso de él, sin duda debido a su tiempo en la casa de su padre. Si él exigiera la traducción y el diario, ninguno de nosotros podría rechazarlo ".

Hannibal frunció el ceño, pero fue pensativo, considerando. Después de un breve silencio, admitió: "Su temperamento no es todo lo que podría ser". Lo leeremos primero y luego lo abordaremos con preguntas ".

"Realmente creo que sería lo mejor", dijo Will.

"Una crisis a la vez", susurró Hannibal, dándole a los dedos de Will un beso cariñoso. "Odio ir sin ti".

"Bueno, debes hacerlo", dijo Will. "El abuelo se saldrá con la suya. ¿Pero podrías tomar Chiyoh su tarifa? Y la caja, también? Le prometí una buena compensación por la velocidad y ella ha hecho un trabajo extraordinario ".

"Lo haré," suspiró Hannibal, inclinándose para un beso. "Pediré a Jimmy que lo busque. ¿Debo verte para conocer al señor Gray?

"No, eso no es necesario", dijo Will. "Y tómate tu tiempo hoy, Hannibal. Quién sabe cuándo volverá Chiyoh o cuándo tendrás oportunidad de hablar. No se sienta presionado para apresurarse. Llevo la pistola, tengo a Winston conmigo y los guardias vigilan constantemente, por lo que no debes preocuparte por eso ".

“Yo siempre preocuparse por ese lado, Will,” dijo Aníbal, besar su mano. " Siempre ".

Tan solo como le gustaba dejar atrás a Will en Hartford, Hannibal todavía sentía una gran ansiedad por ver a Chiyoh y volver a hablar con ella, y con la bendición de su compañero se encontró rápidamente con un almuerzo campestre en camino a Duxbury con su amigo de la infancia

No había sensación de extrañeza entre ellos, ya que Hannibal temía que pudiera haberlos. Al principio se mantuvo callada, concentrándose en controlar a su montura, pero cuando Hannibal se burló de ella por su cabalgata, su brillante sonrisa abrió el camino para una conversación fácil. Los llevó a vivir juntos en Galley Field y la vida de Chiyoh ahora en la Capital, donde ella había sido aprendiz de alfarero y aprendió rápidamente un oficio que le gustaba.

"Al principio fue difícil, y yo era más viejo que la mayoría de sus aprendices", dijo, meciéndose suavemente en la silla de montar, con el sombrero sombreado por el sol que se fortalecía, "pero ahora tengo mi propia tienda, mi propia aprendiz. No es la vida que imaginé que tendría, pero estoy orgulloso de lo que he hecho de ella ".

"Además deberías estarlo", dijo Hannibal, impresionado, apartando preventivamente la nariz de su semental de la gruñona yegua de Chiyoh. Dirigió una mirada curiosa hacia ella y le preguntó: "¿Qué vida te imaginaste de niña, Chiyoh? ¿Antes de que te sacaran de Galley Field?

Ella sonrió, sus ojos brillaban mientras respondía: "Me imaginaba que iba a crecer para ser una guerrera, como Lady Murasaki. Soñé que me uniría a un barco pirata y saquearía una fortuna. Que volvería para rescatarla y volveríamos a Nippon, de vuelta a su casa, y ella finalmente sonreiría ".

"¿Te acuerdas de Nippon?" Preguntó Hannibal, y cuando arqueó una mirada hacia él, admitió: "Todavía no hemos leído la traducción ... y creo que preferiría escuchar algunas cosas tuyas antes de escucharlas de su fantasma ".

"No tengo recuerdos de Nippon", dijo Chiyoh, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Yo era un bebé cuando nos fuimos, solo regateamos para servir como advertencia, un ejemplo de benevolencia que no volvería a mostrarse".

La amargura en su voz se hizo pesada, sus párpados se estrecharon sobre sus ojos.

"Lady Murasaki perdió esa batalla final. Cuando regresó a casa, yo era todo lo que quedaba ", dijo Chiyoh, inclinándose hacia adelante para acariciar la melena de su yegua." Todo lo demás había sido tomado o quemado. Ella solo tenía ella misma, el caballo que montaba, la armadura que llevaba y yo. Se podría haber unido a otro señor de la guerra, podría haber perdido la vida en la batalla como una vez imaginó que lo haría, pero en cambio vendió la armadura de su padre, vendió su amado caballo y compró un pasaje en un barco para nosotros ".

"¿A dónde?" Preguntó Hannibal, girando su cabeza contra una ráfaga de viento que le mordió las orejas. "¿Al continente?"

"Fuimos refugiados", Chiyoh le recordó. "No elegimos dónde , solo para ir. Tenía poco dinero, pero tenía su astucia. Ella usó lo que le quedaba para comprar un disfraz, la burla de un extranjero de la ropa de nuestros artistas. Ella le dijo al capitán del barco que ella era la amante del Emperador, y que yo era su hija, que ella lo odiaba por abandonarnos y deseaba buscar refugio en la corte de sus amos ".

"¡Dios mío, eso fue toda una apuesta!" Dijo Hannibal, la confianza de ese movimiento era algo admirable. "¿Ella llegó a la corte?"

"Lo hizo", dijo Chiyoh, su sonrisa irónica. "Ella llamó la atención de un príncipe, a propósito así. Ella era una Omega de gran poder en su tierra natal, y deseaba ser una gran potencia otra vez, porque solo a través del poder podríamos sobrevivir. Los débiles siempre perecerán, diría ella. Ella vio cómo la gente veía a Omegas y fingió esas ilusiones, y luego las desafió. Jugó con hombres poderosos como peones, resentida por su debilidad, enojada con ellos por su tontería ".

"Debe haber sido difícil, vivir en una tierra extraña entre gente cuyas costumbres son tan diferentes", reflexionó Hannibal, imaginando a la Dama Murasaki, con su pelo revuelto colgando alrededor de su rostro, sus ojos oscuros de párpados pesados y nublados, una bocanada de acre humo levantándose de sus labios entreabiertos.

' ¿Y qué vale el amor de un niño, hm? No mejora mi vida, ¿verdad? Me lo das un día, Hannibal, cuando tu amor vale algo ...

La resignación se reflejó en él cuando lo miró, sus ojos no veían nada, su mano temblaba cuando tocó su mejilla, fría y suave.

" Cuando tomes el lugar de tu padre al lado de tu abuelo, entonces puedes amarme, Hannibal, entonces serás un hombre que puede ayudarme. Hasta entonces, eres solo un pequeño cervatillo, y deberías desconfiar de la mirada del león ...

"¿Hannibal?" Preguntó Chiyoh, su mirada fija, curiosa y tranquila.

"¿Lo siento?", Dijo, sonrojado. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Dije que no fue tan difícil. Ella hizo un estudio de las personas que invadieron nuestras tierras ", dijo Chiyoh, sin presionar para obtener una explicación. "Ella aprendió sus idiomas y sus formas. No confiaba en que sus espías le dijeran la verdad cuando tenía un ejército de vidas sobre sus hombros. Ella escuchó y aprendió. Ella dijo que nunca sería tomada por sorpresa como su padre había sido tantos años antes ".

"Chiyoh", dijo Hannibal, sombrío. "¿Mi abuelo traicionó a su familia? ¿Es él de quien ella escribió?

Ella frunció el ceño, tomándose su tiempo para responder. "Dejaré que ella te cuente su historia, Hannibal. No es mi lugar decirlo ".

Su historia . Solo eso le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, y su impaciencia por saber la verdad absorbió parte de su alegría.

"Cuando dos extraños se encuentran, sin conocer el lenguaje o las conductas del otro, es probable que haya malentendidos", dijo Chiyoh, compadeciéndose de él. "Una oferta en un lado puede interpretarse como una presión en el otro. Puedo decir que ninguno de ellos pretendía el resultado, aunque le tomó muchos largos años a Lady Murasaki darse cuenta de que la verdad que sostenía no era la verdad de su enemigo ".

Dejó a Hannibal en silencio y reflexivo mientras guiaba a sus caballos por la empinada ladera hasta el cementerio. La quietud sombría del cementerio impedía la conversación, al igual que la reverencia de Chiyoh por los muertos. Ella caminó al lado de Hannibal como una sombra de Murasaki, un pensamiento que le dio escalofríos cuando llegaron a la tumba.

Esperó a poca distancia, viendo como Chiyoh se arrodillaba ante la erosionada lápida. Ella le habló en voz baja, las palabras murmuradas burlándose de su memoria con el sonido de Murasaki cantando por lo bajo mientras lo acunaba, los largos mechones de su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, sus brazos lo acunaban en calidez.

Abrió los ojos, la sensación de ser un niño pequeño se desvaneció, el recuerdo de ella fue reemplazado por una piedra fría cubierta de musgo. Chiyoh había terminado su comunión con los muertos y simplemente se quedó allí, arrodillada en el suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Hannibal se movió a su lado, agachándose cautelosamente para murmurar: "Siempre me había preguntado por qué el abuelo permitió que la enterraran aquí. Ella nunca estuvo casada con mi padre, nunca oficialmente un Lecter. Me parecía extraño que él lo permitiera, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que les gustaban los unos a los otros ".

Chiyoh volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, el movimiento elegante, sus ojos pesados de pensamiento, pero ella solo dijo: "Estoy seguro de que tenía sus razones. ¿Dónde será enterrado, cuando llegue su hora?

Hannibal asintió justo detrás de ellos, donde un modesto mausoleo ya contenía los restos de su abuela, muertos ahora en los últimos treinta años.

Chiyoh siguió la mirada, y cuando se volvió hacia la tumba de Murasaki, a Hannibal le pareció que la concubina de su padre estaba parada frente a donde su abuelo descansaría algún día, como si incluso en la muerte deseara vigilarla con cautela.

"Ella solía cantar para mí", dijo Chiyoh, tocando la inscripción de su nombre. "Tenía una voz tan hermosa, y se rehizo para el escenario. Esas personas tienen acceso a todos los hogares, a todos los tribunales, dijo. Sin embargo, incluso cuando cantó durante toda la noche, ella salvó su voz lo suficiente como para cantarme. Ella también te cantaba, al principio, antes de que él lo prohibiera ".

"¿Por qué lo prohibió?" Preguntó Hannibal, tirando de una hierba, haciendo una pausa cuando Chiyoh detuvo su mano. "¿Por qué ella ... por qué fue tan cruel conmigo, Chiyoh? Solía pensar que era simplemente su naturaleza, que los Omegas eran todos como ella ".

"Nunca hubo Omegas como ella", dijo Chiyoh, soltando su mano cuando estaba segura de que se detendría. "Él no le habló de ti, Hannibal. Cuando llegamos aquí por primera vez, envió a un hombre para que te sacara de tu familia. Aún eras muy pequeño, demasiado joven para hablar. Tu padre aún no había regresado y te dejaron solo en la guardería ".

Su voz se hizo más suave mientras hablaba, un susurro casi perdido en el susurro del viento a través de las viejas ramas sobre su cabeza. "La vi ir hacia ti. La vi mientras te miraba mientras lloraba. Ella te levantó en sus brazos y te cantó, como ella lo hizo conmigo. Pero tu padre era un hombre celoso ... "

Ella rastreó el nombre de Murasaki de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Por cada palabra amable que dijo, él dijo diez que te lastimarían", respiró, temblando al recordarlo. "Si ella te protegía, él nos atacaría a los dos. Cuanto más te amaba, más te castigaba, hasta que finalmente decidió que ella te daría otra cosa en su lugar ".

"Lo que ella me dio en cambio fue una terrible desconfianza", admitió Hannibal, sorprendido por el dolor en su corazón. "Mis únicos recuerdos son que ella me menospreció, me rechazó ... ¿Cómo puedes pensar que ella me dio algo más que un odio de por vida hacia ella?"

"No lo hago", dijo Chiyoh, simple y directo. "Lady Murasaki aborrecía la debilidad, y tú eras el defecto en su armadura. Era mejor aplastarte, hacer que la odie, que verla destruida por amarla. " Soy veneno ", dijo. Recuerdo cómo lloró, pero ella construyó un muro entre ustedes para mantenerlo a salvo del otro lado. Ella no podía darte amor, así que te dio desconfianza, esperando que te prevengas de aquellos que tratarían de lastimarte.

"Casi me arruinó", dijo Hannibal, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. "La odiaba tanto, Chiyoh. Todavía no puedo soportar la idea de ella".

"Te traicionó", dijo Chiyoh, un simple resumen del dolor que había soportado en sus manos. "Ella se imaginó que te perdonó al hacerlo. Deseó amarte. Incluso planeó alejarnos de él: yo, tú y la niña que llevaba".

"Mischa", susurró Hannibal, viéndola de nuevo, floja en el regazo de su madre, sin vida y sin fuerzas. Él se crispó cuando Chiyoh lo tocó, alejándose de la mano que ella le había puesto en el hombro. "Él te tomó como fiador, para obligarla a permanecer a su lado. Castigo , dijiste. ¿Para qué? ¿Por intentar dejarlo? ¿Por qué era tan cruel con ella? ¿Para todos nosotros ?

Hannibal frunció el ceño, pero Chiyoh no le respondió. En cambio, se volvió hacia la tumba de Mischa, su expresión severa se suavizó en una triste sonrisa. "Ella fue la última en la familia Murasaki. ¿Me contarás sobre ella, Hannibal? ¿Mischa , la hija de Lady Murasaki?

Hannibal respiró hondo y se estremeció, tocando las flores que se habían desvanecido, secas y diseminadas desde su última visita.

"Cuando los que amamos desaparecen, los buscamos en nuestros recuerdos", dijo Chiyoh, apretando su hombro con un agarre sorprendentemente fuerte. "Háblame de Mischa, Hannibal, y te diré lo que recuerdo del hombre que fue tu padre".

El señor Gray era un hombre solemne, de mediana edad con poco interés en la conversación, que ya estaba sentado en la sala iluminada frente al sofá. Will no se sorprendió al ver que se había preparado un lienzo de gran tamaño, y no la miniatura que él había encargado.

"Señor. Price arregló las dos cosas cuando vino, mi señor, "el Sr. Gray le informó, haciendo arreglos para que Will se sentara en una postura cómoda y girando la cabeza. "Dijo que deseabas una miniatura y Su Gracia solicitó un retrato para que coincida".

"Es imposible guardar un secreto en esta casa", suspiró Will, acomodándose en la pose, su mirada vagando hacia las ventanas. Los pavos reales que vagaban por los jardines estaban tomando el sol en el camino de grava, una vista lo suficientemente entretenida para pasar el tiempo. Para cuando se marcharon, Will estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre el asunto de Mina, su padre y Timothy. Eventualmente, sin embargo, sus pensamientos cambiaron hacia el futuro y la creciente conciencia de que ya no estaba solo en su propio cuerpo. Era tan aterrador como emocionante, la responsabilidad de ello era desalentadora pero bienvenida. Le sorprendió que algo pudiera ser tan alegre y tan cargado de incertidumbre, incluso cuando la parte más sombría de su corazón cuestionaba la imparcialidad de llevar a un niño a un mundo así, donde el dolor, la angustia y la pérdida acechaban en su futuro.

Pero también lo hicieron el amor y la familia, y los días en la orilla del río, flores de primavera y cielos brillantes y todo un mundo de cosas notables que equilibrarían la amargura que afectaba a todos los humanos, desde los mendigos hasta los reyes. Y una cosa de la que estaba seguro, ningún hijo suyo les faltaría amor, no como él y Hannibal tuvieron cuando eran niños.

La idea lo hizo consciente de su vínculo, el burbujeante deleite se desvaneció para alimentar su curiosidad y consternación, como si Chiyoh hablara de cosas que a Hannibal le parecían inquietantes.

"¿Mi señor? ¿Le molesta algo? "Preguntó el Sr. Gray, haciendo una pausa en su trabajo. Cuando los ojos azules de Will se movieron hacia él, dijo: "Estás frunciendo el ceño".

"Le ruego me disculpe, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos", dijo Will, sorprendido de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

"Deberíamos detenernos allí por hoy", dijo Gray, agitando sus pinceles en una pequeña jarra de agua. "Su Gracia me advirtió que no te cansara".

Will se movió, su cuerpo rígido por sostener la postura tanto tiempo, y se puso de pie con un estiramiento, sonriendo cuando Winston hizo lo mismo, solo con un saludable bostezo lleno de dientes afilados. Se acercó al lienzo, viendo el boceto débil lleno de colores básicos, pequeños toques a lo largo de los bordes exteriores un código misterioso. Ya estaba tomando forma, una impresión de sí mismo reconoció en el lienzo.

"¿Volverás a crear la miniatura de esta?" Preguntó Will, preocupado porque no vio rastro de ella.

"Lo haré, mi señor", le dijeron. "Puedo terminar el pequeño retrato dentro de unas horas en mi estudio, así que no debes preocuparte porque su señoría lo verá. Si traes el reloj o el medallón, lo ajustaré y estaré seguro de que tengo el tamaño correcto ".

"Gracias, señor Gray, sería encantador", dijo Will, admirando el trabajo incluso en sus primeras etapas. "Eres muy talentoso. Siempre he admirado tu retrato de Su Gracia ".

"Gracias, mi señor", dijo el Sr. Gray, empacando rápidamente sus cosas. "Prefiero los murales a los retratos, pero la comisión era demasiado tentadora para resistir".

Will sonrió, riendo suavemente y diciendo: "Me lo imagino, y mi abuelo es un hombre difícil de decir que no".

El Sr. Gray se rió ante eso, sin duda muy familiarizado con lo difícil que podía ser el Abuelo.

"Gracias por su tiempo, Sr. Gray", dijo Will. "Haré que el Sr. Hawkes te vea cuando estés listo. Por favor, cuando quieras continuar, envía un mensaje y organizaré mi horario ".

"Sí, mi señor", dijo el Sr. Gray, las palabras que seguían a Will mientras salía de la habitación.

El Sr. Hawkes, siempre atento, se animó cuando vio a Will, y Will le dijo: "Por favor, ayude al Sr. Gray, si quiere, Sr. Hawkes. Bajaré a los establos para visitar a nuestros nuevos huéspedes. -Se palmeó el bolsillo y añadió-: Y llevaré a Winston, una pistola y al menos dos de los guardias de Hannibal conmigo, así que no tiene que preocuparse.

"Gracias, mi Señor", le dijo el Sr. Hawkes, su tono sonoro lo suficientemente profundo como para rivalizar con cualquier Alfa, "Aunque lo haré a pesar de tus garantías".

Will sonrió, haciendo un gesto para traer a Winston hacia él, y se dirigió a reunir a sus guardias.

Chiyoh le habló a Hannibal de Cyrus, cómo llegó a esa corte distante en los estragos del dolor, vistiendo el rostro de un hombre al que Murasaki había declarado hace mucho tiempo como su enemigo mortal. Plantó sus planes y lo atrajo como una araña en una telaraña, suavizando su desesperación, consolándolo cuando lloró toda la noche y se perdió en sustancias que Hannibal sabía que eran un desastre para cualquiera que se atreviera a usarlas. Una cáscara rota, Chiyoh lo llamó, con grietas que Murasaki intentó llenar el tiempo suficiente para vengarse, aunque por qué razón Chiyoh se negó a decir. Las riquezas que había ganado, su estatus, el lugar que ella había labrado para ellos en el Continente, lo sacrificó todo en el altar de su venganza. Envolvió su voluntad alrededor de Cyrus Lecter hasta que finalmente accedió a regresar a casa, y se dio cuenta de por qué había deseado tal cosa.

Fue una historia que los llevó a través de la comida de la tarde y todo el camino de regreso a Hartford Town, cuyos detalles él esperaba desesperadamente que pudiera recordar a Will después.

"El resto es algo que deberías leer por ti mismo", le dijo Chiyoh, alisando su ropa polvorienta, su cara tensa y cautelosamente neutral. Los residentes de Hartford Town se arremolinaban a su alrededor, curiosos y afables, pero en gran medida le daban a Hannibal un amplio espacio. "Solo puedo decir mucho antes de decirlo todo".

"Aprecio lo que me has dicho, Chiyoh," dijo Hannibal, una sonrisa triste curvando sus labios. "Por favor ... ¿te quedarás? ¿Solo un poco más?

Ella lo consideró un largo momento antes de asentir, inundándolo de alivio, sus ojos oscuros lo siguieron mientras montaba en su caballo para irse.

"Hannibal".

Él giró su caballo, sorprendido cuando ella se acercó para poner su mano en la brida, mirándolo con una fuerte tensión en su suave rostro.

"Es algo extraño, ser un hombre", dijo Chiyoh lentamente después de un largo momento, sus ojos mirándolo. "Las mujeres y los Omegas pueden saber a quién pertenecen sus hijos, pero los hombres solo pueden confiar. Tu padre nunca fue alguien en quien confiar ".

"¿Tenía razón para no hacerlo?", Preguntó Hannibal, manteniendo a raya a su semental mientras se movía, inquieto.

"Leerás algo en su diario, Hannibal", dijo, sus palabras cobraron fuerza con su preocupación por él. "Algo en lo que creía tu padre, algo de lo que lady Murasaki escribió al pasar, pero cuando preguntas por qué fue cruel, es la única respuesta que puedo darte".

"¿Y qué es eso, Chiyoh?" Preguntó Hannibal, con el corazón palpitando con nervios repentinos.

"No creía que fuera tu padre, Hannibal", susurró Chiyoh, tragando saliva, "pero que su padre sí lo era".

Las chicas de Randall Tier estaban relajadas y bien cuidadas, tanto como Will esperaba, y ya respondían a órdenes fuera de la lengua para las que habían sido entrenados. Athena y sus cachorros retorcidos deleitaron tanto a Will como a Winston, y pasó una buena hora acariciándolos y molestándolos con Peter.

"T-son muy amables, incluso con los cachorros", dijo Peter, acariciando las cabezas anchas y hermosas de las niñas de Randall, una después de la otra. "Creo que sería seguro dejarlos en libertad antes de mucho más tiempo".

"Confío en tu juicio, Peter", dijo Will, feliz de escucharlo. "Me encantaría que me acompañen a la casa ..."

Se interrumpió abruptamente, repentina consternación y sorpresa floreciendo a través del vínculo con una fuerza preocupante. Presionó su mano contra su corazón, palideciendo, y Peter preguntó con temblorosa alarma, "¿Mi Señor? S-¿Debo llamar a alguien?

Winston ladró, agitado, caminando entre Will y la puerta del establo.

"No, Peter, gracias", dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Volveré a visitarlo pronto, lo prometo".

Peter asintió, mirándolo con ansiedad mientras Will salía del establo con Winston trotando junto a él, los hombres vigilantes se levantaban de sus lugares para acompañarlo a la casa.

Haría una cumbre en el ascenso justo cuando Hannibal desmontaba, arrojándose del caballo relinchando con la cara arrugada, sus largas piernas moviéndose rápidamente, su saco ondeando detrás de él. Parecía furioso, pero todo el vínculo de Will con él era doloroso e incrédulo.

Will apresuró su paso y lo siguió adentro, no sorprendido cuando Hannibal se dirigió directamente a la suite del abuelo, aunque le sorprendió que Hannibal no reconociera a Winston cuando el perro corrió a su lado. Will lo siguió, silencioso y vigilante, preguntándose qué demonios se podría haber dicho que molestaran tanto a su marido.

La angustia embotó los sentidos de Hannibal y la ira lo detuvieron cuando irrumpió en la suite del abuelo, sorprendiendo a Zeller.

"¿Hannibal? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ", Preguntó el abuelo, girando su silla de su escritorio, sus gafas deslizándose por su nariz. "¿Donde están tus modales?"

"Tengo que hablar con mi abuelo", Hannibal le espetó a Zeller, que se erizó y se movió un poco más en el espacio que separaba a los dos Alfas. " Solo ".

"Está cansado", dijo Zeller, sin hacer ningún movimiento para ocultar su molestia. "Vuelve mas tarde."

"Zeller", regañó Rolando.

"Deseo hablar con mi abuelo solo", repitió Hannibal, dando un paso más cerca del ayuda de cámara de Roland. "¿O prefieres que hable de Garret Jacob Hobbs?"

Zeller levantó la cabeza, molesto, y dijo: "Eres tan malo como él. ¿Lo sabes bien?"

"Oh, no tan mal, debería pensar", dijo Hannibal, cambiando su mirada hacia Roland. "Ciertamente nunca he dormido con la esposa de mi hijo".

" Vete " , dijo Rolando, señalando hacia la puerta con una mano que temblaba. "Me encargaré de esto, Zeller".

Zeller vaciló, dividido entre estar de pie como un amortiguador y obedecer, y la obediencia nunca había sido su punto fuerte. Después de un largo y tenso silencio, finalmente se movió hacia la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

Roland observó a Hannibal caminar, preparado para el temperamento infame de su nieto y listo para unirlo con el suyo, pero no dispuesto a dar el primer golpe contra el niño que tanto le importaba. En cambio, dijo: "¿Cuál es el significado de esto? ¿Hm? ¿Dónde escuchaste algo tan descabellado?

"¿Es verdad?" Preguntó Hannibal, mirando su paso para mirar a su abuelo. " ¿Es verdad ?"

“Es lo cierto?” Preguntó Rolando, volviendo su mirada, inflexible, incluso ahora.

"¿Pensaba que yo no era de él?" Susurró Hannibal, el dolor de esa afirmación casi le crujía la voz. "¿Es por eso que fue tan cruel conmigo? ¿Es por eso que ustedes dos se odiaron y pelearon cada vez que vinieron a la compañía?

"Tu padre estaba enfermo , Hannibal", dijo Rolando, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Él tomó a su madre en ese sentido. La verdad se hizo tan maleable para su mente como la arcilla y formó de ella lo que deseaba ".

"¿Y deseaba creer que yo no era su hijo?" Presionó Hannibal. "¡Abuelo, dime la verdad !"

Roland lo miró, con la boca apretada en una línea delgada y sombría.

"Puedo soportar muchas cosas, pero no soporto ser engañado", susurró Hannibal, tragando saliva. "Si me mientes, si te niegas a decírmelo, tomaré a Will e iremos a la capital y ninguno de los dos volveremos a mirarla, te lo prometo".

Roland bajó la mirada, un escalofrío horrorizado lo recorrió.

"¿Es verdad?" Preguntó Hannibal, las palabras duras. "¿Es por eso que siempre me has favorecido? ¿Por qué luchaste por llevarme a Hartford? ¿Por qué padre luchó tan duro para alejarme de ti? ¿Porque te odiaba por lo que habías hecho?

"¡No! ¡Hannibal, no! -Protestó Roland, sacudiendo la cabeza. "El comportamiento de tu padre hacia ti se debió a un malentendido, ¡eso es todo ! ¡Un intento deliberado de lastimarnos a los dos! ¡Y qué tan bien funcionó, de hecho! "

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Demandó Hannibal, insatisfecho por lo poco que su abuelo estaba dispuesto a separarse. "¿Que alguien le dio la idea? ¿Que no es más que una mentira?

Roland se quitó las gafas de la cara, frotándose la frente con una mano, lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

"Dudo mucho que recuerdes a tu abuela, pero el nuestro fue un matrimonio amargamente infeliz," dijo Roland, el ronroneo de Alpha en su voz suavizándose mientras se ganaba el control de sí mismo. "Lo único bueno que salió fue Grace y Cyrus. Ella me odiaba con razón, odiaba que amara a otra. Ella vio algo y asumió lo peor ".

"¿Qué vio ella?" Presionó Hannibal. " Por favor , abuelo, debo saber la verdad! ¡Hay demasiados secretos en esta familia! ¡No soporto a otro! "

"Tu madre habló muy poco de nuestro idioma", dijo Rolando, su mirada implorando a Hannibal que lo escuchara, que le creyera. "Cyrus hablaba muy poco de ella, y sin embargo estaban tan cautivados el uno por el otro ... Aún así, hubo momentos en que sintió nostalgia, cuando deseaba hablar de cosas inadecuadas para que su doncella lo escuchara, y en esos momentos ella vino a mi."

Hannibal respiró hondo, el aire se abrió camino en sus pulmones resistentes, su cabeza nadando con mezcla de ira y confusión, dolorida por la incertidumbre. Sabía que Will lo sentiría, y esperaba no molestar a su pequeña compañera con la fuerza de sus respuestas. Incluso mientras lo consideraba, el borde de su dolor se atenuó, la sola idea de Will fue suficiente para calmarlo, incluso marginalmente.

"Una noche, cuando Cyrus estaba en la capital divirtiéndose, llegó una tormenta terrible y Saule vino a sentarse conmigo", dijo Rolando, su voz se suavizó al recordar ese momento. "Hablamos de las tormentas a las que estaba acostumbrada, de sus esperanzas de niña, de los nombres que elegiría y de las cosas maravillosas que harían. Ella estaba ... tan llena de vida, tan deleitada, y tan hermosa ... "

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" El temor se enroscó en la boca del estómago de Hannibal mientras escuchaba hablar a su abuelo, y aún así no estaba seguro de confiar en él. Se humedeció los labios resecos, reunió su valor y respiró, " ¿ Eres mi padre?"

"Ojalá pudiera responder de una manera que te daría consuelo", dijo Rolando, dejando caer su mano para sostener los ojos ámbar heridos de Hannibal con los suyos. "Te digo que el hombre que te ofendió desde el momento de tu nacimiento no es tu padre, que el abuelo que luchó toda tu vida para traerte aquí a Hartford es realmente el hombre que te engendró ..."

Hannibal tembló, conteniendo la respiración, buscando la mano de su compañero por instinto, apretando los dedos en el aire vacío. Sin embargo, podía sentirlo, como si Will estuviera a su lado, y sintió que su compañero estaba aprovechando el vínculo.

" No , Hannibal, no soy tu padre", dijo en voz baja Roland, haciendo una mueca de dolor como si la admisión le doliera. "Nos quedamos dormidos esa noche, nosotros dos, sentados en el asiento de la ventana para ver la tormenta. Su abuela la vio salir de mi suite esa mañana, más tarde admitió. Cuando Saule murió, ella vio la posibilidad de alejarme de nuestro hijo y ella lo tomó. Ella le dijo que yo había aprovechado Saule, que la había obligado a una aventura que ella sentía que no podía rechazar, que utilicé mi posición para obligarla a meterse en mi cama y tú fuiste el resultado ".

Hannibal negó con la cabeza, la enormidad de lo que había ocurrido lo había asqueado hasta lo más profundo. El resentimiento de su padre hacia él tomó una nueva forma, la animosidad inexplicable entre Roland y Cyrus finalmente se fundamentó en la comprensión.

"Fue muy inteligente de su parte", dijo Roland, con la tristeza pesada en la voz, pesando en sus ojos y en las líneas de su rostro. "Él esperaba que yo lo negara como yo lo hice, y tu madre no pudo refutarlo de su tumba. Él me odiaba por lo que pensó que le había hecho a ella. Te odiaba porque eras un rival, no un hijo. Cuanto más crecías para parecerse a él, todo lo que podía ver en ti era yo y lo que creía que le había hecho a Saule ".

Acercó su silla más cerca de Hannibal, extendiendo la mano con indecisión para tomar su mano, esperando que su nieto se alejara, pero no lo hizo.

"Tu abuela no se detuvo a pensar lo que el resultado significaría para ti", susurró, doblando los dedos laxos de Hannibal en los suyos y aferrándose fuertemente. "Cuando Cyrus te abandonó con Grace y Margaret, se dio cuenta de que su mezquina crueldad no solo me golpeaba a mí, sino también a ti tanto como a ella misma. Ella arruinó mi relación con Cyrus para siempre, pero lo perdió por completo. Créanme cuando digo que su conciencia le dolió incluso a la hora de su muerte ".

Hannibal se estremeció, las historias de la infancia de su abuela susurrando en su mente sobre su desafortunada muerte.

"Eres un Lecter, Hannibal", dijo Rolando, tirando de su mano hasta que Hannibal se arrodilló, herido. "Eres el hijo de tu padre, pero siempre te amaré como si fuera mío. Estaba preocupado y profundamente perturbado, infeliz y plagado de descontento desde el momento en que fue traído a este mundo hasta que su madre entró en su vida. Nunca dudes que eres el resultado del amor que se tuvieron el uno al otro, querido muchacho ".

Hannibal agachó la cabeza, cerró los ojos cuando el abuelo le alisó el cabello y le dio un beso tembloroso en la coronilla, dejándose atrapar en el abrazo del anciano Alfa, deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón secreto que fuera su padre quien lo sostuviera. .

Pareció que pasó una eternidad antes de que Hannibal lo buscara, una eternidad en la que el caótico ebullición de las emociones causando estragos a través del vínculo finalmente se redujo a un gran pesar. Will, acurrucado en el asiento de la ventana de la biblioteca, cerró los ojos y lo sintió acercarse, el pulso y el tirón de la unión se fortalecieron. Había hecho todo lo posible por mantener la calma y la compostura, por aliviar a Hannibal desde lejos como lo había hecho antes, y había tenido éxito hasta cierto punto. Ahora, sin embargo, la calma de Hannibal era completamente suya, y llegó a Will en un silencio reflexivo.

Will se sentó, un pie cayendo para tocar el suelo. No dijo nada, solo abrió los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

Hannibal se dejó caer en su abrazo, llevando a Will hacia atrás contra el alféizar, ahondando en sus brazos en silencio. Will reunió a Hannibal con él, abrazándolo y ronroneando suavemente, calmándolos a los dos. Lenta pero seguramente, la respiración de Hannibal se hizo más lenta, los latidos de su corazón coincidían con los de Will, y la tensión en espiral de su cuerpo se desvaneció. Sus brazos se apretaron solo una fracción alrededor del cuerpo de Will, pero su voz era suave y pensativa cuando dijo: "Es una sensación extraña, ¿no? Tener miedo de que algo sea verdad, luego desilusionarse cuando no lo es ".

Will acarició su cabello, y después de un profundo silencio, preguntó en voz baja: "¿Quieres decírmelo?"

"Lo hago, pero todavía no", murmuró Hannibal, presionando su rostro en la curva del cuello de Will, aspirando su rico aroma. "Solo ... necesito abrazarte, Will".

Se lo acarició, apretándolo un poco más cerca, y él dijo, “Hay algo que necesito decirte que , Hannibal. Creo que podría levantar tu espíritu ".

"Si involucra a mi familia de alguna manera, preferiría no escucharlo todavía", dijo Hannibal, con una risa suave.

“Se hace involucrar a su familia,” ¿Se susurró, sonriendo, “de una manera.”

Hannibal levantó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido en el rostro.

Will le sonrió, con los ojos soñolientos y las mejillas sonrosadas y radiantes, la exuberante riqueza de su aroma llenando los pulmones de Hannibal, todas las señales molestas que había estado tan decidido a ignorar ahora dado permiso para converger en él.

"Will", dijo, su voz temblorosa, la oleada de alegría en su vínculo llenando a su pareja con deleite. "¿Quieres decir?"

"Sí, Hannibal", dijo Will, con lágrimas de felicidad brillando en sus ojos mientras respiraba, "estoy embarazada".


	52. Chapter 52

Si no hubiera sido por su vínculo, que brillaba directamente en su corazón con cada matiz de los sentimientos de Hannibal, Will podría haber dudado de su recepción de sus buenas noticias. Simplemente se quedó mirando a Will, con los ojos ámbar abiertos, la boca entreabierta y las puntas de sus colmillos Alfa asomándose bajo la firme curva de su labio. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los lisos planos de su rostro se transformaron en una amplia y encantada sonrisa y tomó a Will en sus brazos, arrastrando a su pequeña y robusta compañera en su regazo mientras él se recostaba hacia atrás en el asiento de la ventana, riendo de emoción.

Will rió con él, con los brazos apretados alrededor del cuello de Hannibal, se cubrió con facilidad en su regazo y sin aliento. Cerró los ojos y se aferró, los sentidos se llenaron de su marido, las dudas, los temores y las reservas desaparecieron bajo la fuerza del amor de Hannibal por él.

"Dioses, Will, ¿lo dices en serio?" Preguntó Hannibal, aliviando su abrazo sobre Will en una punzada de preocupación, ahuecando la parte posterior de su rizada cabeza para acariciar su cabello.

Will asintió contra su garganta e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, encontrando la mirada de Hannibal, soltando sus brazos para poner su mano en la mandíbula de Hannibal.

"Sí", dijo, con el corazón latiendo de alegría compartida, con una alegría que lo hizo sentir casi borracho, atolondrado de felicidad. "Al menos, eso creo". No puedo estar seguro ...

"Lo estoy", dijo Hannibal, respirando temblando, vibrante de energía, como si pudiera correr hasta Hartford Town gritando al mundo que su compañero estaba encinta. " Lo soy, Will. Vi los signos claros como el día, pero traté de no presionarlo con esperanza ".

Él cortó, inclinando su boca a la de Will en un breve y dulce beso, ambos medio riendo, llenos de placer burbujeante que se esparcía como champaña.

"Todavía es muy temprano", dijo Will, tratando en vano de controlar sus expectativas, de prepararse para lo peor simplemente por hábito. "Es posible que esto sea una falsa alarma-"

"No, nunca digas eso", dijo Hannibal, besándolo de nuevo, su poderoso cuerpo zumbando de felicidad. "¡Nunca digas eso! Estoy seguro, Will. Debería haber sabido en el momento en que los olores comenzaron a afectarte. Ya somos sensibles a los olores y el embarazo solo puede empeorar eso. Todas las señales estaban allí, el resplandor que tienes sobre ti, tu agotamiento repentino: estás embarazada, mi amor. Sé que eres."

"Pronto lo sabremos", dijo Will, la seguridad de Hannibal fortaleciendo la suya. Acarició el fino cabello de su esposo, maravillándose de que una alegría así de abarcadora pudiera existir.

"¿Will?" Preguntó Hannibal, sintiendo algún cambio en el comportamiento de su compañero. "No necesitas tener miedo. Sé que hay muchas historias de terror, pero estaré contigo. No te pasará nada, lo prometo ".

"No, no es eso", dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza, emitiendo una risa suave y avergonzada. "No, es solo ... hace un año que éramos extraños el uno para el otro. Me imaginaba que viviría para siempre tal como era, sin hijos, casados sólo por el nombre, encontrando consuelo en el manejo de la propiedad y resignado a lo que la vida había considerado apropiado concederme ".

La tristeza que tiñó su sonrisa se desvaneció, las lágrimas en sus ojos azules fueron de alivio y gratitud. "Nunca imaginé que esa felicidad me esperaba, Hannibal. Nunca soñé que experimentaría el amor como el tuyo, que alguna vez me encontraría llevando a nuestro hijo y deleitándome en cada momento de mi vida en lugar de meramente atravesarlo ".

"Will", suspiró Hannibal, besando su frente, luego su adorable nariz, y finalmente cada párpado cerrado. "Prometí dedicarme a tu felicidad ..."

"Has guardado cada promesa, Hannibal, diez veces", dijo Will, su risa temblorosa con lágrimas pero aún elocuente de júbilo. "Justo cuando imagino que estoy tan feliz como siempre puedo estar, algo sucede para hacerme aún más feliz".

Hannibal se movió, aliviando a Will hacia abajo, donde había estado sentado, los maravillosos muslos de su pareja colgados sobre los suyos, su esbelto cuerpo sin una pizca de tensión mientras se acomodaba contra las almohadas en el asiento de la ventana. Hannibal se inclinó sobre él, con un brazo apoyado en el asiento, su mano libre recorriendo los sedosos rizos de Will, una sonrisa aturdida en su rostro cuando Will comenzó a ronronear suavemente, girando sus labios contra la muñeca de Hannibal para besar su tierna piel.

Sabía que lo que sentía debía ser evidente a través del vínculo, debía estar afectando o incluso abrumando lo que Will sentía por las cosas, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía controlar esta euforia y realmente no quería . Estaba emocionado más allá de su capacidad de comprender realmente, el concepto de paternidad repentinamente real de las mejores maneras posibles, y compartiría con gusto su entusiasmo.

"Vamos a tener un bebé", susurró, dejando caer su mano en el vientre de Will, reventando cada palabra. Las lágrimas se derramaron sobre una risa encantada y un temblor se movió a través de su cuerpo tenso. "¡Vamos a ser padres!"

"Lo somos", susurró Will, riendo cuando Hannibal apoyó la cabeza sobre su estómago, con la oreja pegada a él como si pudiera oír al bebé dentro, el calor de sus lágrimas filtrándose a través del chaleco y la blusa de Will para humedecer su piel. Sonrió al ver que Hannibal comenzaba a ronronear, un ruido sordo y grave que vibraba en sus huesos con un pulso agradable. Sus instintos, tan embotados, podados e interrogados durante tantos años, respondieron instantáneamente a esa llamada. Respondió el ronroneo de Hannibal con el suyo, la melodía de su felicidad era una canción de cuna para un bebé aún sin forma, llamándolos en la reconfortante oscuridad del útero de Will.

"¿Te sientes cómodo allí?" Susurró Hannibal, para gran diversión de Will. Frotó su mejilla contra el vientre de Will, sabiendo que su alegría lo volvía tonto, pero simplemente estaba demasiado feliz como para importarle. “Si la promesa de salir sano y salvo, entonces yo prometo que voy a echar a perder intolerablemente. Incluso si tu madre me amenaza con una trucha ...

" ¡ Hannibal !" Dijo Will, sorprendido por más risas. La fuerza de su felicidad buscaba escapar en risas, en lágrimas, demasiado grande para ser contenido en carne frágil, necesitando ser arrojado a un mundo lúgubre y hacerlo más brillante con júbilo compartido.

"No dejes que te engañe, él es muy fuerte para un pequeño Omega tan delicado", susurró Hannibal, mirando a Will para ver su reacción. "No hay duda de que me costará tonto cuando llegues, pero valdrá la pena. Mi querido pequeño, valdrá la pena en todo momento ".

Will frunció los dedos entre el cabello de Hannibal, sonriendo, solo escuchando a su marido susurrar aliento contra su vientre, el ritmo de su ronroneo lentamente se desvaneció a la satisfacción.

Hannibal levantó la cabeza, un ligero rubor acarició sus mejillas cuando dijo: "Tendremos que preparar el cuarto de los niños".

"Hannibal, creo que tenemos algo de tiempo-"

"¡El bebé necesitará ropa! ¡ Necesitarás ropa! "Dijo Hannibal, cada vez más emocionado mientras hablaba. "Debemos ir a la Capital de inmediato. No , no deberías viajar en tu estado, enviaré por ellos ".

"Hannibal", dijo Will, vigorizado por su entusiasmo. " ¡ Hannibal !"

Su esposo hizo una pausa, sus brillantes y brillantes ojos se abrieron de par en par, intrépidos en su celebración de maneras que envidiaría. Él suavizó su voz y lo regañó, "Hay tiempo , Hannibal. No necesitamos hacerlo todo de una vez, ¡y soy perfectamente capaz de viajar! ¡No pienses en callarme durante mi embarazo o te molestaré! ¡Lo prometo !

"Debemos decirle al abuelo", dijo Hannibal, inmediatamente desviado en otra dirección en su emoción.

"¿Tan pronto?" Will preguntó, preocupado. "¿No deberíamos esperar hasta que estemos positivos?"

"¿Cuando es eso? ¿En el momento del nacimiento? ", Bromeó Hannibal, inclinándose para besar a Will, sin aliento, acariciando nuevamente la barriga de Will, tierna y gentil. "Mi muy sabio y muy prudente esposo ha señalado que soy un hombre impulsivo y decidido, propenso a tomar decisiones apresuradas. Como no deseo decepcionar su estimación de mí, debo insistir en que le digamos al abuelo de inmediato. Le hará tanto bien como a mí ".

Will ladeó la cabeza, cubriendo la mano de Hannibal sobre su estómago con la suya.

"¿Me lo dirás?", Preguntó, sabiendo que algo trascendental había sucedido. Vaciló en pedir miedo por no arruinar el buen humor de Hannibal, pero su marido estaba demasiado eufórico como para que le molestara mucho y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Lo haré", dijo, sentándose derecho para sonreír a Will. "Más tarde, Will. En este momento, quiero pensar solo en mi maravilloso compañero y lo pequeño y delicado que es ".

"¿Y perfecto?" Bromeó Will, levantándose para sentarse, moviendo su pierna torneada sobre la cadera de Hannibal y agarrando su mano para frotar su barbilla sobre las yemas de los dedos de Hannibal. "¿Y hermoso?"

"Solo un tonto diría lo contrario", ronroneó Hannibal, intentando guiñarle un ojo.

"¿Entonces eras tonto, Hannibal?", Preguntó Will, inclinándose para respirar las palabras contra sus labios.

"Una vez, pero ahora soy una reformada", murmuró Hannibal, sonriendo mientras sus labios rozaban cada palabra. "Muy felizmente reformado, por así decirlo ... Ahora, déjame llevarte arriba y examinarte, ¿eh? Y después de que termine de jugar al médico, puede ser tu turno ".

Roland estaba en el estudio, con un aspecto más fuerte que el de esa mañana, aunque hueco y de repuesto, de modo que Will se alegró mucho de la insistencia de Hannibal de que compartieran sus noticias. La preocupación de hablar prematuramente de su embarazo fue superada por el alivio de ver el rostro del viejo Alfa iluminado cuando dijo: "Creo que estoy embarazada, abuelo".

La mano de Hannibal era cálida, segura y fuerte, incluso cuando se estremeció al lado de Will, listo para estallar de alegría.

Pero la risa excitada de Roland abrió el camino para los suyos y extendió los brazos, gesticulando a Will para que se abrazara, arrastrando a sus preciosos nietos hacia él para abrazarlos.

"¡Mis queridos hijos! ¡Me has hecho tan feliz! ", Exclamó, con la nariz enrojecida y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. "¡Si muriera en este instante, podría hacerlo con un corazón pacífico!"

"Abuelo, no debes hablar de esa manera", dijo Hannibal, secándose los ojos. Cada momento parecía golpearlo con renovada fuerza, la comprensión de que finalmente sería un padre en verdad lo inundaba una y otra vez con renovada sorpresa. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente dieran la bienvenida a su pequeño en sus brazos, pero el mundo fue rehecho con el conocimiento de que existían, y encontró su propósito redefinido con la determinación de que Will y sus hijos carecerían de nada.

"¡Oh, pero debes hacer que la guardería se rehaga!", Dijo Roland, siguiendo su línea de pensamiento siguiendo a Hannibal casi con precisión. Su delgada y pálida mano tembló mientras gesticulaba, diciendo, "¡Enviaré a la aldea de inmediato! Nuevo papel, nuevo todo! Ah! ¡Señor Hawkes, llame a la señora Henderson!

"Su Gracia, eso realmente no es necesario", dijo Will, avergonzado por la atención, pero capaz de saborearlo ahora donde antes se habría escondido, horrorizado.

"Vamos a enviar por la mejor tela", dijo el abuelo, aplaudiendo de nuevo, su sonrisa la imagen del espejo de Hannibal. "¡El bebé debe tener lo mejor de todo! ¡El Sr. Avery puede hacer que una costurera comience de inmediato! "

"Preferiría coserlo yo mismo", dijo Will, firme. "Tanto como pueda, pero estaría agradecido de que alguien refresque mi memoria. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que usé una aguja para algo más que hacer señuelos ".

Su risa era solo un poco tímida, el cambio de la anticipación a la duda tan rápido y tan sutil que lo sorprendió. Sintiéndolo, Hannibal deslizó su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Will, colocándose cerca de su costado en una muestra de apoyo sin palabras. Se fue tan rápido como llegó y la brillante sonrisa de Will regresó, rivalizando con la suya.

"Tendremos todo resuelto mientras avanzamos", dijo Hannibal radiante y orgulloso. "Solo queríamos que fueras el primero en saberlo, abuelo".

"Sí", dijo Will, su sonrisa recuperó su fuerza. "Es muy temprano, lo sé, pero haremos todo lo posible para un buen resultado".

"¡Dios mío, solo puede haber un buen resultado!", Dijo Roland mientras se secaba los ojos con su pañuelo. "Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo de hoy, ¡y eso no es poca cosa! ¡Solo espero vivir lo suficiente como para tenerlos!

Su emoción fue contagiosa, envolviendo al personal en sonrisas, y el Sr. Hawkes sollozó valientemente mientras la Sra. Henderson parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas, absolutamente encantada por ellos. Se hicieron planes inmediatos para que el vivero se ventilara y limpiara, ya que había estado vacío durante muchos años.

"Haré que las chicas comiencen de inmediato", dijo la Sra. Henderson, su mano cayendo sobre las llaves de su cinturón.

"Me uniré a ustedes", dijo Hannibal, ansioso por echar un vistazo. "¿Lo haremos, Will?"

"Estaré allí en breve", dijo Will, consciente de que estaba acariciando su vientre, pero nadie lo miraba de manera extraña, a nadie parecía importarle. En todo caso, los dos Alfas parecían tan contentos consigo mismos que casi sonrió. "Voy a arreglar las cosas con Mina para su partida. Puede tomar un poco de tiempo, dependiendo de qué tan bien lo tome ".

"Eso está bastante bien", dijo Hannibal. "Prefiero que lo evites cuando el polvo está volando de todos modos. Esperemos que se atienda adecuadamente antes de que vengas ".

La Sra. Henderson y el Sr. Hawkes se apresuraron a arreglar las cosas, ansiosos por comenzar.

"¿Te veremos en la cena, abuelo?", Preguntó Hannibal, esperanzado.

"Tal vez", dijo Rolando, empujando en su silla con una mueca de dolor. "Haré lo mejor que pueda, pero ha sido un día muy difícil".

"No te agotes", dijo Will, mirando a su lado con una mirada cariñosa y preocupada. "Nos veremos, abuelo. Descansa un poco ".

Zeller no estaba en ninguna parte, como era de esperar, así que estaban solos cuando salieron del estudio, caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras.

"Will ... no me importó que no preguntara antes, pero ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?", Preguntó Hannibal, sus ojos ambarinos buscando en el rostro de Will, ansioso y serio. Se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras, reacios a separarse. "Sé que eres feliz, puedo ver eso y lo has dicho tanto, pero justo ahora, con el abuelo, parecías ... incierto".

"¿Lo hice?" Preguntó Will, tratando de ordenar que sus pensamientos respondieran.

"Es desalentador, ¿no? Tienes una vida creciendo dentro de ti, una vida de la que seremos responsables mientras vivamos ", dijo suavemente Hannibal, bajando la voz. "Tienes muchos papeles que desempeñar en tu vida: la madre de nuestros hijos, Lord Clarges, el duque de Westvale eventualmente, esposo, amante, amenaza ocasional armada con truchas, cucharas y rodillas con los que me gustaría librar una guerra ..."

Suspiró, feliz y contento, deslizando dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de Will para acariciar su mandíbula, orgulloso y firme como estaba.

"Todo eso aparte, para mí, Will", murmuró, demasiado abrumado por un momento para hablar, su vínculo diciendo todo lo que sus palabras nunca pudieron hacer, "para mí tú siempre serás tú -inpredecible, fascinante y sabio más allá de tus años. Ni un hombre, ni una mujer, sino solo usted mismo, completa y enteramente la persona más preciada del mundo y el tesoro por el que siempre seré codicioso ".

Will tragó saliva, buscando refugio de la fuerza de sus emociones bromeando: "Te hubiera hecho perder el sentido hace un año".

"Sí, lo sé", Hannibal se rió y preguntó: "¿Y qué hay de ahora?"

"Bueno, ya que no me han encerrado en una habitación e insultado, no puedo justificar poner los objetos de valor en riesgo", dijo Will, con los ojos brillantes de humor. "Supongo que tendrás que conformarte con un beso".

"¿Settle?" Hannibal hizo eco, sus cejas se levantaron sorprendidas, "¡Qué hombre tan afortunado soy, ¿eh?"

Will se estremeció cuando Hannibal se inclinó para reclamar sus labios en un beso. Se profundizó con un calor que los sorprendió a ambos, un deseo repentino que atrapó a Will, al instante despertó el interés de su pareja. Ambos estaban jadeando suavemente cuando se separaron, los labios rozando con cada respiración, ansiosos y sorprendidos.

"¿Tal vez deberíamos escabullirnos de regreso a mi suite, en cambio?" Suspiró Hannibal, acariciando su nariz con la de Will y capturando su labio inferior en un mordisco suave y provocativo.

"Mmm, tentador, pero deber llamadas", suspiró, renuente. Una parte de él sabía que esta repentina necesidad de complacerse mutuamente se debía simplemente al síndrome del recién casado, tardíamente como estaba por llegar, pero algo en él advertía que siempre estarían tan extasiados el uno con el otro, que incluso si la pasión finalmente se desvaneciera. , este impulso para estar juntos se prolongaría por el resto de sus vidas ... y más allá, quizás, aunque solo los dioses lo sabían con certeza.

Hannibal se apartó de él, pero sus ojos ámbar se llenaron de promesa y la piel de Will se erizó en respuesta, tensándose con anticipación que era casi tan placentera como cualquier toque.

"Pronto", susurró, y dejó a Will con un beso de despedida.

Esperaba cansadamente que su hermana estuviera dispuesta a discutir posibles arreglos para su partida sin discusión. Él estaba demasiado contento y feliz de enfrentarse al grado de desagrado que ella podía manejar tan fácilmente y no estaba segura de si podría callar si se ponía irritable con él.

" Will ! Cariño ", gritó, levantándose para recibirlo en el momento en que cruzó el umbral en su habitación. Sus manos aterrizaron sobre sus hombros, ligeras como mariposas, todos los rastros de su antiguo enojo se desvanecieron como nubes después de una tormenta. "¡Qué agradable sorpresa es esta! ¡No estaba seguro de que alguna vez te dejara venir a mí otra vez! "

"¿Lo siento?" Preguntó Will, desconcertada mientras lo llevaba a sentarse. Hizo una mueca cuando vio la tetera, esperando no haber pedido su cerveza habitual. "¿ Quién , Mina?"

"Por qué, tu terrible esposo, por supuesto", dijo, sentándose junto a él y tirando de su mano en su regazo, trazando los remolinos y espirales de su anillo con las yemas de los dedos. "¡Después de aparecer ante Su Gracia como lo hice, estaba seguro de que Hannibal me echaría de la casa!"

"Mina, no", dijo Will, no iba a decirle lo cerca que estaba de la verdad.

"Así es, Hartford sigue siendo tuyo ... por ahora", dijo, su sonrisa breve y apretada. Ella se negó a mirarlo mientras se volvía hacia la pequeña tetera, un hermoso conjunto que Will reconoció como el preferido por la difunta esposa de Roland.

"Espero que no sea ese té amargo que favorezcan", se atrevió a decir, con la nariz arrugada y el estómago dando una advertencia preventiva de que no representaría tal cosa.

"No, cariño, me dijeron que no estaba de acuerdo contigo", dijo, sirviendo a los dos con manos temblorosas. Le añadió azúcar a Will, una cucharada colmada que levantó las cejas. Ella lo removió, sus movimientos pequeños y delicados, y dejó la cucharita a un lado para ofrecerle a Will su taza. "Un poco de azúcar para ayudar, ¿eh?"

"Gracias", dijo, no dispuesto a discutir con ella sobre el azúcar, simplemente agradecido de no ser confrontado con ese horrible té. Tomó un sorbo, sorprendido de encontrar la dulzura perfecta, y colocó la taza en su platillo, sus vigilantes ojos azules en su hermana.

Su esbelto cuerpo estaba tenso, apretado, con la boca llena apretada de una manera que no estaba acostumbrado a ver. La tensión de ella le arrancó los nervios, lo que le hizo preguntar: "¿Tienes algo en mente, Mina?"

"¡Qué cosa tan extraña de decir! Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo, "le dijo, tomando su té, aunque no lo bebió. “ Usted vino a visitar mí , Will.”

"Pareces preocupado", dijo Will, perplejo por lo nerviosa que parecía. "Mina, si confías en mí, felizmente te aconsejaré. De cualquier forma que pueda ayudar- "

"¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a Hannibal?", Preguntó Mina, pasando por alto la pregunta. "Gretchen dijo que sonríe de oreja a oreja, como si hubiera ganado la guerra por su cuenta. Todo el personal está alborotado, aunque no le hablan de nada, personas terribles ".

Will se sonrojó, una sonrisa impotente en sus labios.

"Dudo en decirlo, pero supongo que ahora no hay daño", le dijo. "Vamos a tener un bebé, Mina. Estoy embarazada."

Ella lo miró fijamente, ladeando la cabeza como si sopesara sus palabras con posibles burlas.

"¿Embarazada?", Se hizo eco, sus ojos azules cayeron sobre su vientre. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"No mucho", dijo Will, dejando caer una mano protectora para protegerse de su penetrante mirada. "No más de una quincena, por seguro. Pensé que estaba reaccionando mal ante la pérdida de mis supresores, pero resulta que la sensibilidad de Omegan y Alpha a los cambios en los aromas con bastante rapidez después de la concepción. Hay otros signos, por supuesto, pero ese es el indicador temprano más obvio y confiable. Realmente no tenemos otra manera de decirlo tan temprano ".

"No", dijo, su voz suave y ausente. "Realmente no".

"Está bastante satisfecho", dijo Will, levantando la taza hacia sus labios, "¡como yo-Mina!"

Él se sorprendió cuando ella le arrebató la taza de su mano, derramando té sobre sus dedos.

"¿Qué demonios?", Preguntó, confundido cuando dejó la taza y trapeó el desastre con una servilleta. "¿Para qué hiciste eso?"

"Tenía miedo por tu bebé", dijo, mientras cogía una servilleta fresca para secar las gotas de té que tenía en la manga. "¿Quién sabe lo que el té le hace a los bebés?"

" Lo sabemos", dijo Will, confundido. "Mina, todos beben té, ¿en qué parte de la tierra te imaginas que vivimos? Por supuesto, es seguro ".

"¡Gretchen!", Llamó, ignorando sus garantías. Cuando la Sra. Speck se asomó desde el camerino, Mina le dijo: "Quítate esto, por favor".

"Mina, honestamente", dijo Will, sin saber si sentirse tocado o molesto.

"Me preguntaste si había algo en mi mente, y en verdad lo hay," dijo ella, anulando sus protestas, pegando una sonrisa en su rostro que comprendió, "Quería decirte que me voy de Hartford, Será."

"¿Dejando? ¿Para dónde? -Preguntó Will, decepcionada al oírla decir, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada de no tener que bailar alrededor de su sensible orgullo sobre el asunto.

"Iré a Broadriver para quedarme con mi padre", dijo, alisándose la falda. "Desde allí, me quedaré con Ingrid. Ella ha estado enferma recientemente y me escribió para invitarme a hacerle compañía mientras se recupera ".

A Will le molestaba oírla hablar de su hermana con tanta facilidad, oír hablar de cartas intercambiadas cuando no tenía ninguna de ellas, pero respiró hondo y suavemente dijo: "Eso será muy bueno para los dos, Mina. Me complace escuchar que ella te ha preguntado. Haz ... si quieres, envíale mis saludos ".

"Por supuesto, cariño", dijo Mina, acariciando su mejilla. "Lo entiendes, Will, ¿verdad? No podría quedarme aquí un momento más con esos hombres Lecter juzgándome, observándome constantemente como si no fuera más que un delincuente común ".

"Mina, no fue para nada", dijo Will, con un leve reproche en su tono.

"Bueno, se siente así", le informó ella, dejando caer su mano. "Por mucho que me preocupes por ti, no puedo permanecer bajo tal sospecha. Tendré que confiar en tu juicio y esperar que estés tan seguro aquí como te imaginas, especialmente ahora que tienes un hijo que considerar ".

La mano de Will presionó más fuerte sobre su vientre, los dedos alisando el fino material de su chaleco.

"Estaré orando en todo momento para que no sea Omegan", dijo Mina, sus ojos azules midieron sus reacciones. "Después de todo, él dijo que se sentiría obligado a ahogarlo, ¿no es así? Y la ley siempre está del lado de los hombres, incluso cuando la vida de un niño está en juego ".

"Mina, nunca haría una cosa así y desearía que no repitieras esas palabras de odio", dijo Will, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿ Sus palabras, quieres decir?" Presionó ella. "Muy bien, callaré mi lengua y rezaré en silencio por tu bien. Solo espero que sea genuino en sus afectos, Will, y no simplemente ... que te dé lo que deseas ver ".

"No lo haría", dijo suavemente, suavemente recordándole, "no puede ".

Mina parpadeó, pensamientos en sus ojos oscuros.

"Ya te vas", dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Debo supervisar mi embalaje. Me despediré, por supuesto, pero solo en privado y solo para ti ".

"Mina", dijo Will, finalizando porque sabía que era inútil discutir con ella. Resignado, se puso de pie y la abrazó, susurrando: "Te amo, Mina. Solo desearía poder ayudarte con lo que sea que te tiene tan nervioso ".

"Solo trae a ese niño a salvo al mundo, Will", canturreó Mina, sus delgados brazos lo apretujaron brevemente. "Es lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudarme".

El embarazo de Word of Will se extendió rápidamente, acelerado por su viaje a Hartford Town para contratar artesanos para la guardería. El cuarto de la casa era una habitación preciosa y espaciosa, un piso más arriba de las suites familiares, las puertas que daban a la guardería nocturna, el departamento de la niñera y los baños obsoletos Will tomó nota inmediatamente. Entre el capataz para tomar notas sobre sus instrucciones y el personal eufórico, todos en el área pronto supieron que la familia Lecter se estaba preparando para un nuevo bebé.

"Creo que deberíamos considerar convertir la casa en gas mientras estamos en ello", dijo Will mucho más tarde una vez que se había unido a Hannibal en su cama. Prefería dormir en la habitación de su marido, rodeado de su aroma terroso. Le daba una sensación de seguridad lo suficientemente nueva como para ser valiosa para él y necesitaba esa comodidad, aunque le costaría admitirlo. "Señor. Wells ha escrito que Marsham es mucho más agradable ahora que las renovaciones se han completado. Me encantaría quedarme otra vez ahora que la barandilla ha reducido el tiempo de viaje ".

"Señor. Landry mencionó el gas, y el ayuntamiento tiene una propuesta sobre la mesa para obras públicas, "dijo Hannibal, deslizándose en la cama a su lado y suavemente quitándose las gafas de Will. Sacó las diversas letras del regazo y las manos de Will, las ordenó y las dejó a un lado. "Podríamos asistir y escuchar sus planes. Tal vez podríamos cubrir los costos de tuberías y tuberías de la ciudad a cambio de nuestro suministro de gas ".

"Y tú me llamas inteligente", Will se rió entre dientes, volteándose hacia los lados, mirando hacia Hannibal, suspirando cuando su esposo le hizo eco, extendiendo la mano para frotar su vientre a través de su fino camisón de dormir. "Jimmy dijo que Mina se fue mientras estábamos en la ciudad ... ella me dijo que se despediría, pero no lo hizo".

"Lamento que haya herido tus sentimientos, pero no lamento verla irse, Will", dijo Hannibal, tirando del material una y otra vez hasta que pudo aplanar su palma hasta el vientre desnudo de Will. "Demasiadas cosas extrañas ocurrieron mientras ella estaba en esta casa. La correspondencia está siendo manipulada, las cosas desaparecen, las personas desaparecen ".

"Mina no tuvo nada que ver con la desaparición de Matthew Brown", dijo Will, su tono advirtió a Hannibal que no insistiera. "Es extraño, ¿no? Es como si hubiera caído de la faz de la tierra. Es aterrador pensar que le podría pasar a alguien. Me encuentro imaginando que se lo encuentra con un corte en la garganta y me horroriza ".

Se estremeció, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la terrible imagen.

"Aparecerá", dijo Hannibal, con la esperanza de distraerlo de una mente tan enfermiza. "No hay duda de que está en el continente en alguna parte. El Sr. Tier lo habría encontrado por nosotros en un instante, si todavía estuviera vivo. Al menos entonces podríamos asegurarle que no sospechamos su complicidad ".

Las chicas de Tier, acostadas frente al fuego con Winston frente a ellas, alzaron sus nobles cabezas ante la mención del nombre de su amo y Hannibal les susurró una orden suave, aliviando su repentino interés. Estaban nerviosos y atentos en un nuevo entorno extraño, pero infinitamente pacientes con sus nuevas circunstancias.

"Tu tía Aldona dijo que estarías feliz de enseñarme la lengua de tu madre", dijo Will, distraído por los perros y feliz de dejar atrás el tema espantoso. "Pero ella dijo que podría no ser útil fuera de la habitación".

"¡Tonterías!", Dijo Hannibal, ofendido. "¡Por qué, frases como 'más rápido', 'más' y 'por favor' siempre serán útiles, dentro o fuera de la cama!"

Sonrió ante la risa gutural de Will, todavía frotándose el vientre, y dijo: "Por supuesto que te enseñaré. Son perros buenos y obedientes, pero no pueden escuchar si no pueden entenderte ".

Will ladeó la cabeza, cubriendo la mano de Hannibal con la suya, instándole a seguir frotándose el vientre. "Ya eres un padre tan maravilloso, Hannibal".

La sonrisa de Hannibal se ensanchó, pero bajo el acicalamiento de Alpha el orgullo era una duda que Will podía ver con su tierno corazón, y él dijo: "Eres cariñoso, gentil y amable, y pensarán que colgaste la luna y las estrellas. Estoy seguro de eso ".

"Desearía que así fuera," admitió Hannibal, inclinando su frente para descansar contra la de Will, el roce de su mano disminuyendo, pensativo y suave. "Pienso en mi padre y me pregunto cuánto de él se manifestará en mí. Ya he demostrado que puedo ser cruel, que incluso sin provocación soy propenso a ser cruel cuando se cruza ... El abuelo dijo que mi padre estaba celoso de mí desde el momento en que mi madre estaba embarazada ... No me puedo imaginar tal cosa, yo mismo tan brutal y frío como él, pero me temo ".

"Que incluso temes que sea una prueba de que nunca seguirías los pasos de tu padre", le aseguró Will. "No más de lo que seguiré en los pasos de mi padre".

Después de un largo momento contemplativo, Hannibal dijo: "Él pensó que el Abuelo me había engendrado".

Will se quedó quieto por un momento, sorprendido, y los ojos ambarinos de Hannibal se movieron hacia él. "Lady Murasaki escribió sobre eso en su diario. Chiyoh quiso advertirme, y cuando le pregunté por qué mi padre era tan cruel conmigo, ella dijo que esa era la única razón por la que podía dar ".

"¡Qué cosa tan terrible de pensar!" Will suspiró, horrorizado. " ¿Por qué iba a pensar algo tan inquietante?"

"Creo que deberíamos apagar esa lámpara", dijo Hannibal, las palabras cuidadosas y lentas, acompañadas de una leve sonrisa, "y deberías recostarte y relajarte, y te diré de lo que hablamos el Abuelo y yo".

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Will, su curiosidad se apoderó de él a pesar de su preocupación por la comodidad de Hannibal.

"Sí", dijo Hannibal, su sonrisa recobró su brillo. "Esta familia guarda demasiados secretos, Will. Comenzando con nosotros cuatro, estamos poniendo fin a eso ".

"¿ Cuatro de nosotros?" Will cuestionó, girando para apagar la lámpara, sumergiéndola en la oscuridad iluminada por el fuego. "¡No es amable de tu parte dejar a Winston fuera del conteo!"

"Nunca he dejado a Winston sin nada, incluidas sus ocasionales incursiones en una bañera ocupada", le recordó Hannibal, mirando a Winston, quien se cubrió el hocico con la pata como si lo regañara. "Me refiero a nosotros dos y los niños que llevas".

" ¿ Niños ?" Will chilló, y se disolvió en una alegre risa cuando Hannibal lo arrastró a sus brazos.

La vida en el campo avanzaba sin prisas, cada día le daba a Will más conciencia de la vida que había en él y de lo profundamente agradecido que estaba por lo que tenía. Chiyoh regresó a la capital poco después de que les llegara la noticia de la ejecución de Garret Jacob Hobbs. Se llevó consigo la caja de esmalte, su pago y el diario de Lady Murasaki. Había sido vencida cuando Hannibal insistió en que la tomara, y prometió regresar para otra visita después de que naciera el bebé. Con toda la emoción, la traducción quedó encerrada de forma segura en el joyero de Will, donde no podría causar daños por el momento. Parecía lleno de tristezas que ninguno de los dos podía soportar explorar, no cuando la vida era tan generosa con ellos.

El señor Buddish envió un mensaje de que Abigail estaba tranquilamente instalada con los Foster y ansiosa por verlos de nuevo, mencionando un cierto sombrero y una caminata que Will aún tenía que reclamar. También escribió sobre la investigación de los accidentes de Will, que se había estancado por falta de pistas. No hubo noticias de Francis Dolarhyde, ni de Mason Verger, y todos los intentos del señor Buddish de llegar a un acuerdo con el señor Verger padre se encontraron con una negativa severa.

" Él es ," observó el Sr. Buddish, " la criatura más rencorosa que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, y nada de lo que he ofrecido -incluido el perdón- puede persuadirlo de divulgar cualquier detalle sobre su hijo, Lord Rathmore o Lord. Reddig . '

La investigación sobre Lord Rathmore cobró impulso silenciosamente por necesidad, pero ningún desagrado jamás contaminó a Hartford House. Will estaba aún más ocupado como Lord Clarges que como el Sr. Graham, para su satisfacción. No tuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento entre los preparativos de su hijo, prestando su experiencia al Sr. Landry, viajes a la capital y Marsham Heath, visitas a la familia, asistir a compromisos y organizar la construcción de un edificio para la práctica Hannibal's Hartford. .

Parecía que su vida no podía ser más perfecta, y utilizó cada gramo de su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar el susurro, regodeo de la voz de su padre advirtiéndole que los dioses solo dejan que uno se levante para verlos caer mucho más allá.

Will despertó una mañana a un acontecimiento inusual, a saber, que su marido no estaba junto a él. La mayoría de las mañanas encontraba a Will luchando por liberarse de su sobreprotectora compañera alfa, algo que requería más esfuerzo a medida que su barriga empezaba a hincharse.

Era extrañamente inquietante no tener a Hannibal cerca. Por mucho que Will regañara a Hannibal por asfixiarlo con un celo solícito, se consoló y se deleitó con la necesidad obvia de su pareja de cuidar de él y de su niño en crecimiento.

"No habrá ido muy lejos", reflexionó, estirándose y bostezando, Winston soltando un gruñido soñoliento a sus pies. Escudriñó la habitación rápidamente pero no vio señales de las chicas de Tier, ninguna de las cuales respondió a los nombres que se les dieron y permanecieron como "chicas de Tier" a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Will.

Se las arregló para sentarse, atontado y cálido y parpadeando a la fuerte luz del sol. La cúpula de su vientre empujó contra su camisa de dormir y Will alisó su mano sobre ella, sonriendo mientras revisitaba Hannibal murmurando palabras cariñosas contra su piel la noche anterior, como lo hizo en cada oportunidad disponible.

"Ciertamente pareces lo suficientemente cómodo", les dijo, y Winston levantó la cabeza, con las orejas en alto. "¿Cuándo comenzarás a patear, hm? Tu padre y yo estamos ansiosos ".

Winston soltó un bufido, saltando de la cama para saludar a Jimmy cuando él entró, girando el carrito de servicio delante de él.

"¡ Buenos días, mi Señor! ¿Dormiste bien? ", Preguntó, moviendo la ayuda. Se sentaría a pesar de que era perfectamente capaz. Aún así, el personal disfrutó de cuidarlo y Will no tuvo el corazón para rechazar su indulgencia.

"Como un sueño, Jimmy", dijo Will, ruborizándose un poco sobre el estado de la ropa de cama. La firmeza redonda de su barriga creciente no había atenuado el deleite de Hannibal en él. En todo caso, parecía aún más atraído por el estado de Will que antes, y lo amaba con ternura en un sueño exhausto a pesar de la incapacidad de Will para hacer un nudo en estos días. "¿Has visto a Hannibal?"

"Te dejó esto para ti", dijo Jimmy, sacando una nota de su chaqueta. Will lo desplegó, vagamente consciente de que su encantador ayuda de cámara traía algo del pasillo.

Will ,

Espero que hayas dormido bien y hayas resucitado para encontrar la mañana todo lo que puedas pedir. Nos hemos estado reuniendo a nosotros mismos yendo y viniendo últimamente y encuentro que anhelo pasar un momento tranquilo con mi hermosa esposa. Por favor, encuentrame abajo cuando termines tu desayuno.

El amor siempre y para siempre ,

Hannibal

"Está ciertamente en buena forma", dijo Will, bajando la nota con un suave jadeo, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio el gran ramo que Jimmy había traído. "¡Qué demonios! ¿Él preguntó por estos?

"Lo hizo", dijo Jimmy, acomodándolos en la pequeña mesa frente a la ventana donde el sol atrapaba y brillaba en el jarrón de cristal tallado. Bucle en torno al jarrón y enhebrado a través de las flores eran cuerdas de joyería que Jimmy señaló, diciendo: "Y creo que esas son más perlas. Ciertamente, disfruta de verte en perlas, ¿verdad?

"Más de lo que podrías saber", dijo Will, esperando que su sonrojo rubicundo no lo delatara y supusiera que probablemente lo fuera. Se comió su delicioso desayuno allí mismo, en el borde de la cama, admirando las hermosas flores y la dulce fragancia que podía disfrutar ahora que su sensibilidad a los aromas había pasado.

Jimmy lo ayudó a bañarse, sin querer dejarlo solo con un piso resbaladizo y una bañera ni por un instante, y lo vistió, acicalado y presentable a una velocidad admirable. Dentro de una hora, Will se movía con cuidado por las escaleras con Winston trotando a su lado, sus ojos azules escaneando la casa en busca de signos de la presencia de su marido.

Captó su olor al pie de la escalera, débil y tentador, e inclinó la nariz en busca de más.

"¡Ah! ¡Lord Clarges! Buenos días a usted ", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, acercándose desde la habitación del Abuelo. "¿Estás buscando a su Señoría?"

"Lo estoy", dijo Will, divertido por lo cauteloso que parecía el anciano mayordomo, como si tuviera acceso a un secreto que anhelaba compartir. "¿Cómo está el abuelo?"

"Todavía estoy en la cama, mi Señor, pero el Sr. Zeller lo está tomando su desayuno mientras hablamos", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, con una débil sonrisa que se atrevió a llegar a sus labios. "Creo que vi a su Señoría dirigiéndose hacia el salón, mi Señor".

"¿En efecto? Bueno, espero encontrarlo allí ", dijo Will, seguro de que algo estaba en marcha. "¿Tenía a las chicas con él?"

"Lo hizo, mi señor", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, esperando con toda su dignidad admitir a Will en el salón.

La puerta se abrió a la habitación iluminada por el sol, y Winston pasó junto a Will para olfatear una mesa que obviamente estaba fuera de lugar en el centro de la habitación.

La sonrisa de Will fue instantánea e imparable cuando se acercó, pasando sus dedos sobre la caja de madera hermética grabada con saltos de truchas y ríos. Una nueva red estaba apoyada detrás de ella junto con dos nuevas cañas de pescar.

"Cielos, ¿para qué es todo esto?" Will se preguntó, abriendo la caja para encontrar anzuelos, plomos y todo tipo de aparejos de pesca cuidadosamente separados. "¡Qué hermoso! Odiaría llevar esto a la orilla del río y arruinarlo ".

Había una nota, por supuesto, y él la recogió con entusiasmo y la abrió para que leyera: " Si me haces cositas tontas, necesitarás atrapar algunas truchas". Sé que harás buen uso de mis regalos, mi amor .

"Señor. ¡Hawkes! -Gritó Will, sosteniendo el papel doblado en la nariz y absorbiendo el aroma de la piel de Hannibal en los pulmones. "Su Señoría se ha ido".

"Qué curioso, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, su aire de sorpresa convincente. "¿Tal vez ha ido a la biblioteca?"

"Tal vez sea así", dijo Will, sonriendo. Deslizó la nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y la palmeó, disfrutando de su juego improvisado. "¿Podrías estar seguro de que sus regalos están almacenados apropiadamente para mí? Querré usarlos lo antes posible ".

"Lo haré de inmediato", prometió el Sr. Hawkes, moviéndose para buscar más personal mientras Will y Winston se dirigían hacia la biblioteca.

Hannibal, como era de esperar, tampoco estaba allí. Hubo, sin embargo, otra reunión de regalos, para deleite de Will. No tenía idea de qué había inspirado el exceso de Hannibal, pero la intención detrás de él lo dejó sin aliento. El vínculo rebosaba entusiasmo y sabía que a su marido le encantaba anticipar sus respuestas. Will deseó poder compartir su propia sorpresa y placer a través del vínculo apropiado que deberían haber formado, pero el pensamiento fue fugaz. Miró incrédulo sus regalos, conmovido por la consideración de Hannibal.

El confeti dorado que había sacado de la bola de la Mascarada estaba exhibido en un marco dorado, rescatado de su bolsillo por Jimmy y mantenido a salvo para este momento. Las máscaras que habían usado estaban en las gradas que la flanqueaban, los centinelas hermosos del ciervo y del lobo que pasaban por alto una figura. Se sentó delante del marco, con la forma de dos bailarinas enmascaradas, un ciervo y un lobo. Gentilmente giró a la pareja sobre su base, jadeando cuando el tintineo de su primer vals sonó desde una caja de música escondida.

Will les dio la vuelta todo lo que pudieron y dio un paso atrás para verlos girar lentamente. El olor a perfume, champaña derramada, cuerpos cálidos y el aire frío y neblinoso de la noche lo envolvían en el recuerdo sensorial, denso bajo el intenso olor a Alpha de Hannibal. Sintió la presión de la mano de Hannibal en la suya, la gracia flexible de su cuerpo mientras Hannibal lo guiaba a través de ese vals. Bailaron y se besaron bajo la luz de la luna, regresaron a Chelsea House para ver el amanecer. Hablaron de rodillas y ligas peligrosas, de ríos y pérdidas y de Lady Murasaki en una noche que había sido hilada de brillantes estrellas y magia. Fue una de las mejores noches de la vida de Will en una larga serie de hermosas noches, acariciada por el placer que les había traído a ambas.

' Qué dilema tan interesante tenemos ... un ciervo está cazando, y su presa es un lobo ...'

Will se enjugó las mejillas, una suave risa se escapó de él cuando Winston se lamió la otra mano, quejándose preocupado.

"Es tan hermoso", susurró, resistiendo el impulso de poner la caja de música de nuevo cuando la canción se detuvo. Una nota doblada estaba medio debajo de la base y Will la liberó, limpiándose la cara con impaciencia e intentando recomponerse.

' El día de nuestro primer beso se convirtió en la noche de nuestro primer vals, pero ciertamente no en el último. Cuando la edad nos ralentiza y el tiempo nos roba el vigor, todavía seguiremos bailando vals, tú y yo, siempre y para siempre, Will .

"Gracioso", suspiró Will, metiendo la nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta junto con la otra, limpiándose una vez más su cara para perseguir una rasgadura. "¡Está decidido a seducirme! Espero que no me embosque con una camisa desabotonada. Si está tratando de inclinarme hacia algo, no estoy seguro de poder resistirme ".

Winston gimió, emitiendo un pensamiento quejumbroso sobre ese conteo al cual Will no le prestó atención. En cambio, se concentró en la atracción de su vínculo y lo siguió, ansioso por encontrar a Hannibal y agradecerle, y descubrir qué demonios estaban celebrando.

Lo siguió más allá de la Galería, donde los lugares para sus retratos ya estaban preparados, esperando que el señor Gray añadiera sus toques finales. El rico olor a Alpha de Hannibal se fortaleció una fracción de segundo antes de doblar la esquina para encontrar a su pareja parada allí, con los brazos detrás de la espalda, la barbilla levantada mientras miraba por la ventana.

Su perfil era tan perfecto que parecía irreal, la luz del sol convertía su piel leonada en bronce y los destellos de rubio en su cabello a plateado ceniciento. Cuando volvió la cabeza, la luz se reflejó en un ojo ámbar, oro fundido y brillante. Sonrió, sus pesados colmillos Alfa se revelaron sin reservas, su placer inundó el vínculo hasta que cada paso más cerca parecía ingrávido con facilidad.

"Cada vez que te veo, eres aún más bella que el momento anterior", dijo Hannibal, extendiendo la mano, incluso cuando Will se acercó a él, extendió sus largos dedos en anticipación del toque de Will.

Las yemas de sus dedos se encontraron, los dedos se deslizaban en los espacios entre encaje y encaje, siempre con un ajuste perfecto y sin esfuerzo. Atrajo a Will hacia él, la luz del sol era tan cálida y acogedora como la mirada que Hannibal le dio.

"Te extrañé," murmuró Hannibal, su otro brazo deslizándose alrededor de la cintura de Will. Lo tiró de él, ronroneando cuando el montículo del vientre de Will se presionó contra el suyo.

"¿Estamos lo suficientemente cerca, ahora?" Preguntó Will, su cabeza se inclinó apenas una fracción para que su mirada se nivelara con la de Hannibal.

" Nunca " , dijo Hannibal, deleitado una vez más por la prodigiosa memoria de Will. Ladeó la cabeza, soltando la mano de Will para frotar la parte baja de su espalda, moviendo el dedo flexible con suave fuerza a lo largo de la base de su espina dorsal. "No estaba seguro si estarías contento o listo para aplastarme, o ambas cosas".

"Sí", respondió Will, riendo suavemente, sus manos descansando en los brazos de Hannibal. Se distrajo momentáneamente por el cambio de músculos y calor bajo sus palmas, y se maravilló de su propio apetito, poseyendo tristemente que Hannibal no era el único ansioso por los placeres de su lecho matrimonial. "Desperté con el ramo de flores más bello con una maravillosa cadena de perlas, y debo advertirle que su personal decretará pronto su decrepitud moral si no tiene cuidado. Jimmy ha comentado que disfrutas de verme en perlas ".

"Oh, pero lo hago ", dijo Hannibal, sin inmutarse. "Me arriesgaría a cualquier peligro de descubrimiento para ver ese sonrojo en tus mejillas, Will".

"Me sorprende que pueda sonrojarme en estos días", dijo Will, con una sonrisa irónica. "Pero gracias, Hannibal. Las flores, el collar, eran bastante adorables. Espero que el regalo de ese equipo de pesca signifique que lo intentarás de nuevo ".

"No, pero me contentaré con dibujarte mientras te diviertes", le dijo Hannibal, moviéndose al lado de Will para abrazarlo, su mano acariciando el vientre de Will. "Será una hermosa adición a mi colección".

"¿Colección?" Se hizo eco, sospechoso. "¿Cómo puedes hacer que esa palabra suene tan peligrosa?"

"Si quieres ver mis bocetos, pronto entenderás por qué", dijo Hannibal, susurrándole las palabras al oído, el calor de su aliento haciendo estremecer a Will. "¿Pero disfrutaste la caja de música?"

"Como si tuvieras que preguntar", dijo Will, apoyándose contra él mientras Hannibal lo acompañaba lentamente por el pasillo. "Me encantó, por supuesto. Fui transportado de vuelta a la Mascarada por un momento maravilloso, tal como lo pretendías. Fue un hermoso regalo, y muy considerado de tu parte, Hannibal. Lo atesoraré siempre Gracias."

"Fue un placer", dijo Hannibal, deteniéndolo ante una puerta cerrada. Winston resopló a lo largo del marco, con las orejas en alto y miró a Hannibal con reproche, como para preguntarle por qué se había atrevido a cerrarlo. "Te mereces todo el dinero que puedo administrar, Will, especialmente hoy. Pero si vamos a pescar, entonces supongo que tendrás que atar más señuelos ".

Abrió la puerta mientras hablaba, el panel se balanceaba en una sala de coser que no se había utilizado desde que la ex Duquesa era una mujer joven. Las chicas de Tier se sentaron en atención, elevándose solo ante el pequeño gesto de Hannibal, saludando a Will con encantados meneos de bienvenida.

"¡Hannibal!" Susurró Will, mirando alrededor con sorpresa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de los perros. Sus amplios ojos se posaron en las paredes recién empapeladas, las cortinas corridas derramando luz del jardín más allá con una vista impresionante de las fuentes y las flores. Los muebles eran todos nuevos, un área de descanso dispuesta para acomodar la conversación durante la costura y el almacenaje en abundancia para cualquier cosa que Will quisiera hacer.

Inmediatamente se sintió atraído por un escritorio colocado perfectamente para atrapar la luz, el soporte y la lupa para hacer señuelos ya fijados a su superficie. A lo largo de la pared había pabellones decorativos, sus señuelos del piso de arriba se reubicaron para llenarlos, mientras que otros esperaban vacíos en busca de señuelos propios.

"Hannibal, ¿qué demonios?" Will respiró, tocando los hilos de colores con creciente excitación, el estante ordenado lleno hasta reventar, los pequeños cajones debajo arreglados con plumas y huesos y corteza. Colocada en el centro del escritorio había una caja y cuando Will la abrió, reveló herramientas para hacer señuelos con mangos de plata en una cama de terciopelo. Cerró la caja, lanzando una risa gimiente para darse cuenta de que tenía forma de pez.

"Necesitabas un espacio adecuado para hacer tus señuelos y trabajar en los vestidos del bebé", dijo Hannibal, bebiendo cada minuto de reacción, cada ampliación de los ojos azules de Will, cada parpadeo de alegría que cruzaba su hermoso rostro. "Subir todas esas escaleras al ático pronto será demasiado agotador, y aquí podemos pasar tiempo aquí juntos, solo nosotros dos".

"¿Vas a hacer señuelos conmigo?" Preguntó Will, sonriendo, dejando la caja para pasar sus dedos sobre el borde dorado del escritorio, "¿O me ayudarás a hacer vestidos?"

"Soy bastante útil con una aguja, muchas gracias", dijo Hannibal con un asomo de ofensa fingida. "No solo cosí gente en mi vida, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer un vestido o dos si lo intento ".

La risa de Will se desvaneció en una sonrisa y él susurró: "Gracias por esto, Hannibal. Esto es ... esto es increíblemente maravilloso. No tengo idea de qué te pasó hoy, pero has sido muy generoso y tus dones son tan hermosos ".

"Will", dijo Hannibal, vadeando a los perros para llegar a su pequeño compañero contento y contento. Agarró sus mejillas con ambas manos e inclinó la cara de Will hacia la de él, recordándole en voz baja: "Es tu cumpleaños , querida".

Los ojos de Will se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta, su sorpresa se perdió en la suavidad de la boca de Hannibal cuando lo besó.

"Feliz cumpleaños, mi bella Loba," murmuró Hannibal, los pulgares alisando las mejillas de Will, su sonrisa suave e indulgente. "Ahora, ¿qué deberíamos hacer primero?"

El abuelo le envió sus saludos junto con su regalo, y la nota acompañante presentaba sus excusas. La escritura era inestable, preocupante por sí misma sin saber cuán frágil se había vuelto.

"Siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo", reflexionó Will, abriendo la pequeña caja para encontrar un alfiler que coincidiera con los otros que había recibido a lo largo de los años, discreto y modesto, pero goteante de calidad.

"Siempre te ha visto como el tesoro que eres, Will", dijo Hannibal, llenando su alma con la visión de su compañero perdido en sus pensamientos, sus labios carnosos curvados en una sonrisa suave, su mano pálida descansando sobre el bulto de su vientre .

"Debería vestir esto esta noche, ¿no crees? Le agradaría ", dijo Will, volteándose para ver a su esposo mirándolo. "¿Qué pasa, Hannibal?"

"Al verte de esta manera, tan relajado y feliz", dijo Hannibal, colocando su mano sobre la suave elevación del vientre de Will, "al verte cargar a nuestro hijo, me da la mayor satisfacción".

"Una satisfacción enorme es un factor clave para mi condición actual", dijo Will, riendo entre dientes, y apretó la mano de Hannibal contra su estómago. "Tuyo tan bien como el mío ... pero mayormente el mío".

Hannibal sonrió y le dijo: " Eso también me da una enorme satisfacción, Will".

Tal vez fue el ronroneo de Alpha en su voz, o el rumor de su risa, o la forma en que se mezcló con las risas de Will, tal vez fue debido a todas esas cosas. Fuera lo que fuera, el bebé de repente pateó, empujando contra la palma de Hannibal y cambiando.

Los ojos de Will se abrieron de par en par y sonrió, dejando la caja a un lado para colocar ambas manos junto a la de Hannibal, las dos silenciosas y sin aliento esperando el siguiente movimiento.

El bebé empujó y Will tiró de la mano de Hannibal para sentirlo, sonriendo cuando Hannibal dijo: "Eso definitivamente es un pie. ¡Cielos! ¡Tal fuerza! Me lo dicen, ¿sabes?

"¿ Disculpe ?" Preguntó Will, riendo cuando Hannibal presionó su oreja contra su vientre.

"No, no discutas", dijo Hannibal, encantado cuando el bebé empujó contra su mejilla. "Tendrán tu delicadeza y tu construcción y tus oídos adorables; deben tener algo de mí ".

"Su temperamento, por el aspecto de las cosas", dijo Will. "Escuchan tu voz, Hannibal".

"Y el tuyo", dijo Hannibal, la profundidad Alfa en su tono vibraba a través de los huesos de Will. Trajo otra protesta furiosa del bebé que los hizo reír a los dos.

"¿Te cuento una historia, hm?" Ronroneó Hannibal, besando el lugar donde el bebé había empujado contra él. "Déjame ver ... ¿tal vez la vez que agité a tu madre y él me cobró con un pez?"

"Les dices eso una cada noche", señaló Will.

"¿Yo? Bueno, otro entonces, "dijo Hannibal, besando el vientre de Will, encantado por el movimiento dentro de él. "Te hablaría sobre el incidente de la alfombra, pero creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que seas mayor. Ah, pero alguna vez tu madre y yo estuvimos en la fiesta en el jardín de tu primo ...

El Sr. Hawkes se interpuso, interrumpiéndolos cautelosamente y ofendido en su nombre por haberlo hecho, pero obedientemente dijo: "Una carta ha venido para usted, mi Señor. Algo urgente, parece ".

"¿Urgente?" Preguntó Hannibal, sentándose y poniéndose de pie, ni siquiera la interrupción pudo estropear su buen humor. Cogió la carta de la bandeja y rompió el sello cuando el Sr. Hawkes se retiró, dándoles privacidad.

"Espero que sean buenas noticias de las Señoritas", dijo Will, enderezando su ropa mientras se ponía de pie, alisando su mano sobre su vientre. "Estoy ansioso por saber cómo han sido recientemente".

Hannibal no dijo nada. Se quedó inmóvil con la carta que tenía delante, silenciosa y grave mientras la leía.

"¿Hannibal?" Dijo Will, su sonrisa se desvaneció, una profunda ansiedad curvó sus dedos en el corazón de su felicidad, garras frías cavando profundamente para atravesarlo tan rápido como el vínculo se llenó de desesperación repentina y desgarradora. En lo más profundo de su mente, podía escuchar a su padre riéndose.

"Es del Ministerio", le dijo Hannibal, y su mano tembló mientras bajaba la carta, el periódico temblaba. Su voz era un susurro áspero y bajo cuando dijo: "He sido llamado, Will. Me están enviando de vuelta a la guerra ".


	53. Chapter 53

TW: Muerte de un bebé (se menciona: ¡No lo es!)

Entre un aliento y el siguiente, la luz se apagó del mundo de Will.

' Me han llamado, Will. Me están enviando a la guerra ...

Tantos pensamientos corrían por su cabeza, cada uno luchando por dominar a los demás, una mezcla confusa de miedo e indignación y desesperación que lo dejaba mudo por la conmoción: su Alfa se estaba yendo, su marido estaba siendo tomado , y con él irían todos la felicidad por la que Will finalmente había comenzado a confiar.

Fue la forma en que la mano de Hannibal dejó de temblar lo que hizo que Will volviera a enfocarse, la forma en que el vínculo de repente se detuvo cuando su esposo luchaba contra sus emociones, siempre buscando ahorrarle, incluso a su costa.

Will lo alcanzó, alcanzó el vínculo mientras estiraba su mano, tirando de Hannibal hacia él para envolver sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Te tengo", susurró, presionado vientre contra vientre, pecho contra pecho, su hijo empujando y cambiando entre ellos. Los brazos de Hannibal colgaban a los costados, resistiéndose a la comodidad que Will le ofrecía, no dispuesto a romper el sello de su miedo para no molestar a su pequeña compañera. Pero Will era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, implacable como el río desgastando a la piedra. "Estoy aquí, Hannibal. Si me dejas en el futuro, por favor no me dejes ahora. Si puedo darte lo mejor de ti, entonces te gané en lo más vulnerable: déjame ser fuerte para ti, Hannibal ".

El goteo de la ansiedad se convirtió en una inundación y Will cerró los ojos, dejándolo correr a través de él y fuera. Los brazos de Hannibal se alzaron para doblarse alrededor de la cintura de Will y la carta crujió suavemente contra la chaqueta de Will, pero no le prestó atención. Habría tiempo para eso, tiempo para leerlo y ver los detalles. Por el momento, se necesitaban más el uno al otro que lo que necesitaban en el mundo, y Will estaba decidido a ser el peñasco con el que Hannibal lo había comparado.

El ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones se entrelazó en una sola melodía, subiendo y bajando con la subida y la bajada de la respiración. El bebé cambió, el movimiento fue leve, pero fue un recordatorio agudo y penetrante de que compartían algo mucho más valioso y hermoso que un vínculo ordinario. Compartían un alma, una parte de sí mismos destilada en una nueva vida, y esa era la mayor comodidad que cualquiera de ellos podía pedir frente a la separación.

"Siempre eres fuerte para mí, Will", dijo Hannibal, estrujándolo con cuidado, aspirando profundamente su dulce y fértil aroma. "Me temo que debo pedirte que seas aún más fuerte".

Soltó su agarre sobre Will pero no lo dejó ir por completo. En cambio, trajo el papel, ambos girando para que Will pudiera leerlo.

Fue sucinto, formal, la redacción rígida. La experiencia de Hannibal Lecter se requería en el frente. Se había tomado un hospital en el campo de batalla, los médicos habían muerto o habían sido capturados, y con una escasez de médicos con experiencia, se le pidió una vez más que cumpliera con su deber al servicio de la Corona.

Sentía escalofríos en el cuerpo de Will, como si alguien hubiera arrastrado un cuchillo helado por el centro de su ser. Buscó a tientas para sentarse y Hannibal se sentó con él, agarrando su mano y buscando signos de angustia.

"¿Será? ¿Sientes dolor?"

"En ninguna parte física", susurró Will, dejando el papel a un lado. Estaba junto al obsequio del abuelo, un amenazante rizo de papel sellado y aprobado por el Ministerio de Guerra.

Volvió sus ojos azules hacia los de Hannibal y dijo: "Mi corazón se está rompiendo, Hannibal. Eso es todo."

Hannibal se encogió, sumergiendo su rostro contra la mano de Will cuando ahuecó su mandíbula.

"Dije que nunca te lastimaría de nuevo-"

"Ni tú tampoco", dijo Will, dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a la carta que había interrumpido su día tan horriblemente. " Ellos tienen, el Ministerio de Guerra, pero dudo mucho de que se preocupen por eso".

"No," admitió Hannibal, girando su boca hacia la palma de Will para besarla, saboreando la sal de su piel. "Saldré a primera hora de la mañana y organizaré una reunión en la oficina de guerra para ver qué se puede hacer".

"¿Qué se puede hacer?" Preguntó Will, duda nublando sus ojos, su ceño fruncido en consternación. "No les importa que seas heredero de tu abuelo. Dudo mucho que los mueva a saber que tienes una compañera embarazada que dejarás atrás. ¿Qué posible argumento puede usarse contra algo que se ocupa de la muerte y la destrucción? Tus habilidades son lo que desean, y no necesitan contar el costo ".

Hannibal permaneció en silencio por un momento, pensativo, pero el borde de su aprensión era lo suficientemente embotado como para permitirle pensar de nuevo, y su mente, como la de Will, ya se estaba enfocando.

"No, no contarán el costo", dijo finalmente. "Veré al Sr. Buddish y verifico si hay alguna apelación que pueda presentar para retrasar mi despliegue, al menos hasta después del nacimiento de nuestro hijo".

Will lo estudió, sus ojos azules cambiaron de azul profundo a verde océano cuando la luz los golpeó. Podía sentir la verdad a través de su vínculo, la creencia de Hannibal de que podía manejar tal cosa ganando fuerza por el momento.

"Solo un Alpha sería tan seguro de sí mismo", susurró, luchando por el sentido del humor pero sin encontrar consuelo.

"Tengo más determinación que confianza", dijo Hannibal, levantando las puntas de los dedos de Will a sus labios para besarlos. "No puedo dejar a mi pareja, especialmente cuando siento que hay más en estas órdenes de lo que parece a simple vista".

Will levantó la ceja, la confusión evidente en su rostro suave. Sin embargo, se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Hannibal dijo: "No puedo evitar la idea de que Rathmore tenga sus dedos en esto, Will. Una vez me advirtió que no continuara investigando, o de lo contrario me enviaría al frente. Debe haber cumplido su promesa ".

"¡Pero sin duda Timothy carece de la influencia o el poder para sacrificar un hospital completo de nuestros hombres solo para volver a ponerlo en guerra!", Dijo Will, horrorizado de que alguien pudiera ser tan torpe.

"La eliminación de los principales servicios médicos ofrece a nuestros ejércitos un golpe del que quizás no tengan tiempo de recuperarse", dijo Hannibal, deslizando sus dedos alrededor de Will. "Ya sea que Rathmore lo arregle o no, es una bendita excusa conveniente para sacarme del país, lo que te deja vulnerable, Will".

Will tragó saliva, su boca se adelgazó con desagrado. Sus dedos se apretaron en los de Hannibal en un breve apretón, luchando contra su inquietud con el toque de su marido.

"Tendré los guardias, mi pistola, las chicas", dijo Will, las palabras una suave y lenta cadencia destinada a calmar a los dos. "Y Winston".

Los tres perros levantaron la cabeza, con las orejas levantadas y los ojos alerta, y Will casi sonrió, pero descubrió que simplemente no tenía nada en él.

"No te dejaré indefenso", dijo Hannibal, ya pensando furiosamente en las medidas que podía tomar. "Arreglaré todo lo posible para tu seguridad, Will. Te mantendré a salvo, incluso desde lejos. Lo prometo."

Hannibal llevó las dos manos de Will a sus labios y las besó, besó sus palmas y las presionó contra su rostro, y tiró de Will en su regazo.

"Pasaremos por esto", prometió, respirando las palabras en el delicado oído de Will. "Una crisis a la vez".

"Una vez crisis a la vez", dijo Will, enterrando su nariz contra la garganta de Hannibal y luchando contra la desesperación con todo lo que había en él.

No se lo dijeron al abuelo, no de inmediato. Hannibal quería estar seguro de que no había ningún error antes de dar un golpe tan devastador.

Fue un final lúgubre para el cumpleaños de Will, y maldijo la horrible suerte de que la carta llegara como lo hizo. El recuerdo de la cena de cumpleaños de Will le dolió durante todo el camino a la capital al día siguiente; la valentía y el aplomo de su marido le recordaron una vez más que la Omega con la que se había casado no era violeta, sino fuerte y decidida: su igual en la vida, capaz de toma lo amargo con lo dulce.

Y oh, cómo la vida decidió ser amarga.

"Esto nos pone en una posición bastante incómoda, Lord Clarges".

Sir Gregory, el Secretario de Guerra, extendió sus manos sobre una copia de las órdenes de Hannibal, con sus pobladas cejas aladas en alto.

"Sus años de servicio exceden a los de cualquier otro médico en su ejército de Majestades", dijo Sir Gregory, mirándolo con la cautela de un soldado endurecido. "Eres el hombre más calificado para el puesto y no hay motivos para impugnar tu cita".

"¿Pero?" Preguntó Hannibal, sintiendo la vacilación.

" Pero , estabas en lo correcto", dijo Sir Gregory, recogiendo el periódico que tenía delante. "Lord Rathmore fue quien creó sus órdenes, y lo hizo sin consulta ni asesoramiento alguno".

"¿Te das cuenta de que lo están investigando por traición?", Dijo Hannibal, sentado rígidamente en su silla. Aunque no usaba su uniforme, todavía era soldado, y ese entrenamiento fue tan profundo como el de sus estudios médicos.

Sir Gregory frunció la boca y asintió, preocupado. "Sí, estoy enterado, Lord Clarges. Es una ... situación algo delicada. Uno debe andar con cuidado para que no sorprenda a la cantera ".

"Su presa ha dispuesto sacarme de mi hogar ancestral, parte de una trama inventada entre él y el padre de mi marido", dijo Hannibal, las palabras cada vez más agudas y enojadas mientras hablaba. "Sir Gregory, mi abuelo se debilita cada día que pasa y tengo un cónyuge a punto de dar a luz a nuestro primer hijo. ¡No puedo estar a ocho meses de distancia debido a los diseños específicos de un traidor! "

"Lord Clarges, créame, si pudiera destruir sus papeles de recuerdo y reemplazarlo, lo haría", dijo Sir Gregory, dejando caer el papel sobre los demás. "Que seas el siguiente en la fila para ser el duque de Westvale y dejar a tu cónyuge detrás de ti no hace ninguna diferencia en este caso. Todos somos iguales a los ojos de los dioses y al golpe de los cañones ".

"Le di diez años de mi vida a esta guerra, a este país bendecido y a los que la gobiernan", dijo Hannibal, su voz era un susurro peligroso. "¿Y esto es todo lo que puedes ofrecerme? ¿Una posibilidad de dejar viuda a mi cónyuge y a mi hijo medio huérfano mientras el hombre que conspiró para ponerme de nuevo en el frente continúa alimentándonos poco a poco a nuestros enemigos? "

"Lord Clarges", dijo Sir Gregory, sosteniendo su mirada. "No puedo evitar esto. ¡Las órdenes no pueden rescindirse sin una causa justa! ¡Excepto la repentina desaparición de Su Gracia o tu cita a otro puesto, deben permanecer como están! "

"Mi abuelo sin duda nos sobrevivirá a todos y no tengo posición ", dijo Hannibal, indignado.

Sir Gregory exhaló un suspiro y se levantó, dejando su silla para servirles un trago. Le trajo uno a Hannibal y se instaló en el borde de su escritorio, bebiendo de su propia taza. "Si Rathmore se atreve a moverse en tu contra, él cree que no será detenido, y sospecho que el Consejo se regocijaría de verte partir de estas costas".

"Sí, sospecho que lo harían", dijo Hannibal, tomando el vaso cuando se lo entregaron.

"Lord Clarges, usted hizo su posición sobre el tema de los soldados Omegan muy clara", dijo Sir Gregory, y sonrió con fuerza cuando Hannibal lo miró con los ojos. "Tenemos nuestros espías, ¿no? Solías ser la voz más ruidosa que hablaba en contra de Omegas, ni siquiera podía compartir una habitación con ellos, pero ahora eres un firme seguidor. Entiendo que incluso la escuela de medicina que patrocinas permitirá que Omegas asista ".

"Sí, así es", dijo Hannibal, sin estar seguro de que le gustara hacia dónde iba su conversación. "¿Lo que de ella?"

"Solo que yo y muchos otros hemos estado considerando a nuestro propio candidato en las próximas elecciones, alguien con más ... inclinaciones progresivas", dijo Sir Gregory, moviéndose para servirles un trago a ambos. "Alguien cuyo cambio franco se ha convertido en el tema de interés público".

"Eso debe tener al Consejo en un buen estado", dijo Hannibal, neutral, tomando un sorbo sin probarlo. "Si intentas decirme que quieres mi apoyo-"

“No, Señor Clarges, queremos que usted ,” dijo Sir Gregory, romo. "Estábamos preparados para acercarnos a ustedes sobre el tema de las elecciones con miras a la reforma, comenzando con nuestras políticas militares. Deseamos ofrecerle el puesto de candidato a las elecciones con nuestro respaldo ".

Pilló desprevenido a Hannibal, la oferta tan inesperada que se quedó sin palabras.

"No estamos ciegos al estado de nuestros soldados y somos muy conscientes de que los Omegas constituyen una parte importante de ellos. Hemos estado durante un tiempo, y no pocos de nosotros hemos estado tratando de encontrar una solución al problema que presentan ", dijo Sir Gregory, agitando su licor en su vaso. "El triste estado de cosas es que no podemos permitirnos su pérdida. Ciertamente no podemos darnos el lujo de que el Consejo los envíe de regreso en masa para enfrentar el encarcelamiento y el asilo ".

"Hasta que la ley cambie o exista algún tipo de protección para ellos, eso es precisamente lo que enfrentan", dijo Hannibal, tomando su sorpresa en la mano. "Los tolera ahora porque aumentan sus filas y mantienen su esfuerzo de guerra en marcha. No intente persuadirme de que tiene sus intereses en el corazón más allá del servicio que le brindan. Lo mejor que pueden esperar es sobrevivir de alguna manera y ser dados de alta sin ser descubiertos, o arriesgarse a que les retiren sus pensiones ".

"No, Lord Clarges, no lo harán", dijo Sir Gregory con una pequeña sonrisa. "Tenemos la intención de presentar una legislación a través de nuestra persona designada otorgando amnistía a cualquier Omega que esté actualmente retirado del ejército de sus Majestades, Lord Clarges. Como servidores leales a la Corona, que van a recibir una compensación adecuada por su servicio y sus pensiones no ser despojado de ellos “.

"Bueno", dijo Hannibal después de un momento de consideración. "Ciertamente nunca esperé que me lo dijeran".

"Somos pragmáticos, Lord Clarges, no monstruos", le informó Sir Gregory, "aunque entiendo cómo el público diría lo contrario". Necesitamos un hombre infame por la fuerza de sus convicciones para llevar a cabo esa legislación. Lo que usted y el gobierno lietuvan ha dirigido y que son conscientes de sus acciones en ese sentido, ha enchufado la presa, por así decirlo, pero las aguas siguen subiendo. Lord Withome de Kirk ha estado trabajando con el Gremio de Comerciantes para negociar un tratado. Espero que pronto encontremos términos que nos convengan a todos y terminemos con este espantoso negocio ".

La boca de Hannibal se frunció, sus ojos ámbar se estrecharon en peligrosas rendijas.

"¿Crees que el Consejo puso a Rathmore a punto?", Dijo, echando el resto de su bebida, la quemadura no rival por la ira que se levantó en él. "¿Me apresuran a ir al frente antes de que pueda ser nombrado candidato?"

"Eso es precisamente lo que creo", dijo Sir Gregory, volviendo a su asiento. "Rathmore es un traidor y un ladrón y antes de muchos meses más habrá pruebas suficientes para condenarlo. Cuando eso suceda, las órdenes que él personalmente redactó sin consenso de la oficina serán nulas e inválidas. Si acepta presentarse a las elecciones, Lord Clarges, comenzaré el proceso de suspensión de sus órdenes ".

"¿Y mi despliegue?", Preguntó Hannibal.

"La fecha debe permanecer", dijo Sir Gregory, tan descontento como Hannibal. "No podemos gestionar las necesidades legales de antemano, pero lo recordaremos desde el momento en que tengamos documentación para respaldar las órdenes".

Hannibal reflexionó sobre la oferta, sabiendo que había muchas dificultades para convertirse en un candidato patrocinado por la Oficina de Guerra. Imaginó a Will allí con él, escuchando con esas agudas orejas suyas, dando vuelta la conversación para encontrar los significados ocultos y las implicaciones. Podía hacer tanto bien como un funcionario electo además de su papel como un par, tendría el poder de dar forma al futuro de su país para todos, no solo para los hombres.

"Bien", susurró Hannibal, mirándolo con una calma que solo se extendía a lo largo de la superficie, ondulando sobre la ira que hervía debajo. "Supongo que es mejor de lo que podría desear".

Dejó cuidadosamente su vaso y lo pasó por el escritorio de sir Gregory, diciendo: "Tenemos algunas cosas muy importantes para discutir, Sir Gregory. Pero tengo algunas demandas propias, comenzando con mi asignación de carga ".

"¿Entonces comenzaremos?" Preguntó Sir Gregory, inclinando su copa hacia Hannibal con una sonrisa amplia y complacida.

"Pareces algo pensativo, querida", dijo el abuelo, moviéndose contra las almohadas donde se había quedado dormido, con el periódico todavía en la mano.

"Solo estoy pensativo, abuelo", le dijo Will, dejando a un lado el pequeño camisón en el que estaba trabajando lenta pero seguramente. Sonrió mientras lo hacía, diciendo con tristeza: "A este ritmo, nuestro hijo no tendrá nada que ponerse".

"Has estado muy ocupado", dijo el abuelo, agitando los párpados, luchando contra el sueño. "Siempre has sido una buena persona, Charles ..."

Will lanzó una mirada de asombro hacia él, pero fingió no escuchar el desliz. En cambio, dijo: "Todo lo que uno puede ofrecer es el caos y la crueldad del mundo es bondad, abuelo". Espero que no te importe que me quede cuando te quedaste dormido. Es muy pacífico aquí ".

"Ah, sí, ninguno de esos golpes y traqueteos", murmuró Rolando, su sonrisa débil y cansada. "Casi han terminado, ¿no es así? Correctamente forrado de gas y moderno ahora? "

"Están dando los últimos toques al ala este y esa será la última de ellas", dijo Will, guardando su ocupado trabajo. "Ya ha marcado un mundo de diferencia, ¿no crees? Estaba muy contento de tener gente de Hartford haciendo el trabajo; lo último que podría soportar es la presencia de un extraño ".

"No nos atreveríamos a tener a alguien aquí en quien no confiemos", dijo Rolando, cambiando en un vano intento por encontrar consuelo.

"¿Debería llamar al Sr. Zeller?" Preguntó Will, levantándose para enderezar su ropa de cama. "Apenas has comido nada todo el día, abuelo. Tal vez podríamos sentarnos en el jardín y tomar el té? Las hojas apenas comienzan a girar y son los colores más hermosos ".

"No, querida, está bien", dijo Roland, dándole palmaditas en la mano antes de abrocharla. "Lo he visto muchas, muchas veces. Me encuentro absorbido en el pasado en estos días, tanto que parece más real para mí que el presente ".

Una fuerte punzada de simpatía golpeó a Will, no a través del vínculo, sino a través de su Don. Había formado un apego al viejo Alfa a través de los años, el hombre que había tomado el lugar de padre y abuelo de una vez. Le dolió profundamente ver a Roland fallando a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, fallando hasta el punto de que Zeller difícilmente podía ser persuadido a dejar su lado lo suficiente como para dormir o comer.

"Si eso es lo que te trae felicidad", dijo suavemente, inclinándose para presionar su mejilla contra la fría mano de Rolando, "entonces no puede haber daño".

"Muchas de las cosas que me trajeron la felicidad también me perjudicaron", dijo Rolando, respirando con fuerza y sacudiendo sus pulmones como un viento frío a través de las persianas rotas. "Lenora me trajo la felicidad al principio, cuando ella me dio a Grace, y luego a Cyrus. Sé que fui muy estricto con ellos, pero me preocuparon tanto por ellos. Siempre preocupado ... "

Sus párpados se cerraron y su mano se relajó en la de Will, hasta el punto de que pensó que el abuelo había vuelto a dormirse.

"No podría perderlos también", susurró, un espasmo de dolor endureció sus facciones. "No es como si hubiera perdido mi primero".

Aturdido, Will destrozó su memoria por cualquier mención de otro matrimonio, por cualquier comentario callejero que involucrara a un niño anterior a Grace y Cyrus, pero no había nada que él pudiera recordar.

Según la tía Margaret, Roland había tenido una aventura amorosa con el abuelo de Will, luego desapareció durante más de tres años en Nippon, solo para regresar y casarse con Lenora Bradford y formar su familia. Nadie en ningún momento había dicho nada sobre otros niños, legítimos o no.

"Abuelo", dijo Will, alisándose la frente con la otra mano, tratando de calmarlo. "No deberías hablar, abuelo. Podrías decir algo que no quisieras que escuchara ".

"No hay nada en este mundo que quisiera evitar, Charles", dijo Roland, echando la cabeza hacia un lado, lejos del toque de Will. "Siempre dijiste que no había nada que pudiera haber hecho de manera diferente. Dijiste que los dioses me perdonarían, pero no puedo creer que lo hagan jamás ".

"Abuelo", dijo Will, lo suficientemente preocupado como para darle un suave apretón de hombros, sorprendido cuando los ojos color ámbar de Roland se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

"¿Será? ¿Qué es? ¿Es el bebé? ", Preguntó, la preocupación lo despertaba de la presión que sus recuerdos tenían sobre él, delineando con nitidez el pasado del presente, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

"Sí", dijo Will, aliviado de que el bebé eligió un momento oportuno para expresar su impaciencia con la tensión de Will. "Están pateando, abuelo. ¿Te gustaría sentir?

"¡Oh! ¡Sí! Sí, déjame sentir ", dijo Roland, esforzándose por incorporarse cuando Will se sentó en la cama junto a él, girándose para colocar su mano en su lugar. Los ojos de Roland se iluminaron de alegría cuando el bebé empujó contra su mano, y se rió entre dientes, suspirando, "¡Siempre he amado tener bebés en la casa! ¡Siempre quise tener más hijos, toda una casa! "

Will sonrió, relajándose bajo el gentil toque de la fría mano de Roland, pero sus pensamientos volvieron a la declaración del abuelo, a su tiempo en Nippon y al niño que seguramente debió haber dejado allí.

Y el diario que podría contener las respuestas.

Había otros arreglos para hacer en la Capital, que Hannibal hizo lo más rápido posible. Algunos fueron pragmáticos, como volver a conectar con un asociado que se especializó en atención médica de Omegan, el Dr. Frederick Chilton, y contratar más guardias para el corto plazo. Otros lo estaban mucho menos para el ojo indiscriminado, pero Hannibal sabía que eran tan vitales como tener un médico calificado a mano en caso de que Will entrara en trabajo de parto en su ausencia. Como un alfa separado de su compañero en un momento tan crucial, hizo todo lo que pudo para asegurarse de que Will se sentiría cómodo en los últimos meses de su embarazo. Si Hannibal tenía que irse de Will, incluso por un tiempo corto, no permitiría que pasara un día que su pequeño compañero se olvidaría de él. Mientras estuvo desplegado,

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en ello como consuelo en caso de que nunca volviera.

Una parada con el Sr. Buddish confirmó que todo había sido firmado, sellado y aprobado en caso de su muerte y él estuvo de acuerdo en que estaría en contacto cercano con Hartford y Fernhill para mantener a Will a salvo. Todo se llevó a cabo muy bien, rápidamente, en silencio , y Hannibal estaba de vuelta en el tren por la tarde.

Sin embargo, no regresó a Hartford por mucho que quisiera. Tomó la ruta larga a Fernhill y tuvo una discusión muy sombría y seria con las tías Grace y Margaret, el tío Robert, Bedelia y Anthony con respecto a su despliegue y su candidatura. La totalidad de los Fernhill Dimmonds prometió aprovechar todas las oportunidades disponibles para controlar a Will y al abuelo y hacerles compañía en ausencia de Hannibal. Esta vez, Will no estaría aislado y solitario. Esta vez, tendría a su amorosa familia rodeándolo para que se volviera loco, conociendo a los Dimmonds, y los haría confiar en que sucediera lo peor.

Su mente estaba más tranquila mientras cabalgaba hacia su casa, anticipándose a la forma en que la expresión sombría de Will se transformaría con una sonrisa cuando cruzó la puerta. ¿A qué no se enfrentaría para ver su sonrisa? Podía sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, a cualquier cosa si eso significaba que podría volver a casa con su marido otra vez.

El Sr. Hawkes tomó su abrigo, guantes y sombrero con su habitual gracia digna, respondiendo a la pregunta de Hannibal sobre Will con: "Se retiró a su suite, mi Señor. Se pasó el día sentado con Su Gracia y estaba algo cansado ".

"¿Está el abuelo levantado?", Preguntó Hannibal, preparándose para controlarlo si lo hacía, pero el Sr. Hawkes negó con la cabeza.

"No, mi señor, ha estado extremadamente cansado hoy", dijo, "y ha estado confundido a veces. El Sr. Zeller está preocupado, mi Señor. Todos lo somos ".

"Estoy bastante preocupado, Hawkes," dijo Hannibal, arreglando distraídamente su chaqueta, sus ojos ambarinos fijos en el pasillo que conducía a la habitación del Abuelo. Se estremeció ante la idea de enfrentarlo, de decirle al Abuelo lo que ya había compartido en Fernhill. Solo agregaría más peso a la carga que llevaba y Hannibal temió que al fin pudiera ser demasiado.

"Señor. Winston y las Damas están dando un paseo, mi Señor ", le dijo el Sr. Hawkes, sacando a Hannibal de sus pesados pensamientos. "¿Haré que Peter los alimente en los establos y los traiga después de la cena?"

"Sí, si no te importa", dijo Hannibal, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de agradecimiento. "Estaré con Will, por lo que estará perfectamente a salvo. Gracias, Hawkes ".

"Es un placer, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, satisfecho. "Haré que te envíen el té a la suite de su señoría".

"Eso sería perfecto, gracias", dijo Hannibal, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras y rodeándolas, sus largas piernas recorriendo la distancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para llegar a la habitación de Will.

Fue recibido con una visión que lo caldeó hasta los pies, uno que tenía la intención de esbozar el momento en que podía.

Will se había quedado dormido en el pequeño sofá frente al fuego, con un sobre familiar apoyado en la curva de su vientre. Parecía tan absolutamente pacífico que Hannibal tuvo que detenerse y admirarlo, su Eros durmiente con rizos despeinados y largas pestañas que se abanicaban bajo sus ojos.

Esas mismas pestañas rizadas se elevaron, los límpidos ojos azules de Will se encontraron con los suyos, una sonrisa se extendió sobre la plenitud de sus labios rosados mientras decía en un ronroneo somnoliento y ronroneante: "Estás en casa".

"Lo estoy, solo que ahora", dijo Hannibal, bajando la voz como si Will todavía estuviera durmiendo. Se movió para agacharse junto al sofá, metiendo la mano en los cálidos rizos de Will, alisando la curva de su mejilla con el pulgar. "Te veías tan sereno, desearía haberle pedido al Sr. Gray que te pintara de esta manera".

La ronca y baja risa de Will acompañó un bostezo y se levantó, agarrándose al sobre cuando se deslizó hacia un lado. La realidad regresó cuando el sueño huyó, recordándole por qué Hannibal había ido en primer lugar, y palmeó el espacio junto a él en una invitación silenciosa.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?", Preguntó, dudando en buscar detalles cuando solo podían decepcionarlo.

"Bastante rápido, ya que deseaba llegar a casa contigo", dijo Hannibal, relajándose a su lado y alisando sus rizos de nuevo antes de apoyar su brazo sobre los hombros de Will. "Me reuní con Sir Gregory del Ministerio esta mañana y él es muy consciente de que Lord Rathmore podría haber ocultado las razones para sacarme adelante".

"¿Bajo mano? ¿Más allá de sus mezquinas amenazas contra ti? Will cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Resulta que el Ministerio está buscando legislación que otorgue amnistía a cualquier Omega que sirvió o que actualmente sirve en el ejército, Will", dijo Hannibal, viendo cómo los pensamientos se desvanecían en los ojos de su marido. "Quieren que lo presente, que sea su candidato en las próximas elecciones". Sir Gregory y yo creemos que el Consejo intentó evitar eso y usó a Timothy para hacerlo ".

"Dioses, ¿no tiene límites lo tortuoso que es?" Dijo Will, frunciendo la nariz con disgusto. La importancia total de lo que Hannibal había dicho le golpeó de repente, su corazón latiendo con esperanza. "Espera, ¿dijiste que te querían ? "

Hannibal asintió, estremeciéndose por el alivio en la voz de Will, por la esperanza que iluminaba sus hermosas facciones en una animada emoción.

"Entonces no pueden desplegarte, ¿verdad?" Will dijo, conociendo la ley lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era verdad. "¡Eso interferiría con una elección!"

"No cariño. Dioses, desearía que fuera de otra manera, pero aún tengo que desplegarme ", dijo Hannibal, con el corazón dolorido al ver cómo se desvanecía el brillo de los brillantes ojos azules de Will, oscureciéndolos con melancolía. "Sir Gregory está preparando la documentación, pero llevará meses, sin duda, archivarla en la oficina del secretario. Mientras tanto, llené todas las entregas de carga con supresores y realicé pedidos permanentes para un suministro regular, comenzando en el momento en que los barcos puedan llenarse ".

"¿Meses?" Will hizo eco, forzado. Se frotó la barriga, golpeado, y respiró, "¿Extrañarás el nacimiento?"

Hannibal se movió para recogerlo, metiendo a Will en el refugio de sus brazos y besando la parte superior de su cabeza de pelo rizado.

"Yo", dijo, hablando lenta y calmadamente, midiendo sus palabras contra un mundo incierto, "estará aquí cuando nazca el bebé, Will. Si por alguna casualidad se pierde la documentación, o los planes cambian y no me llaman de vuelta, entonces desertaré y regresaré, si es necesario ".

"No puedes hacer eso", murmuró Will, las palabras amortiguadas contra la garganta de Hannibal donde su aroma era denso y reconfortante.

"Oh, hay muy poco que no puedo hacer cuando se trata de mi pequeña y delicada pareja", suspiró Hannibal, acariciando los rizos de Will.

Permanecieron acostados juntos en silencio, la mano de Hannibal alisando el estómago de Will, sus pensamientos incluso más pesados que el vientre de su compañero.

"Debes tener cuidado, Hannibal," finalmente dijo Will, retirándose a la lógica para adormecer el creciente dolor en su pecho, "El Consejo hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para evitar tu éxito".

"Y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que no lo hagan", dijo Hannibal, abrazando a Will con más fuerza. "La legislación se establecerá para ser presentada en los comentarios de apertura cuando se reúna el Parlamento, lo que significa que definitivamente debería estar en casa antes de esa fecha. Esas son buenas noticias, ¿no?

"¡Sería una mejor noticia que no pudieras ir!", Dijo Will, su suave risa trinó en un chorro de lágrimas.

"Difícilmente sabrás que me he ido", dijo Hannibal, cerrando los ojos mientras saboreaba la presencia de su pareja. "Tendrá que ocuparse del negocio de la estación, mi oficina terminará, la casa funcionará y un grupo de Dimmonds que administrar".

"Me invade una sensación de irrealidad", dijo en voz baja, su mano se abrió sobre el corazón de Hannibal y presionó. "Pensar que irás, que-"

Él cortó, incapaz de terminar, incapaz de dar voz a los horrores en su cabeza. La guerra : cuerpos sin vida, dolor y sufrimiento, donde nadie salía victorioso sin importar quién ganaba.

"Regresaré antes de que te des cuenta", susurró Hannibal, deslizando su mano del vientre de Will hacia su espalda, acariciando la longitud de su espina dorsal. "De una manera u otra."

El miedo y la preocupación que había intentado tanto reprimir se filtraron a través del vínculo y Will se estremeció. Se enfrentó a los temores desconocidos de dar a luz, pero Hannibal se enfrentó a los conocidos peligros del frente, y Will sintió su ansiedad, su frustración y la triste desesperación que lo rodeaba. Hannibal tenía el infierno antes que él, y Will quería ser la fuerza en la que confiaba para superarlo. Lo que compartieron no se rompió tan fácilmente, y se necesitaría mucho más que guerra y distancia para separarlos realmente.

"No", dijo Will, sentándose para enfrentar a su marido, negando con la cabeza con la seguridad de que Hannibal encontró consuelo, como si Will pudiera doblegar las posibilidades del Destino a su favor simplemente a través de la fuerza de su fe. Se deslizó su cálida palma de la mano del corazón de Aníbal en la mejilla y dijo: “ No se . Solo una forma, Hannibal. Volverás a mí por tus propios pies, con esa brillante sonrisa en tu rostro, con esos hermosos ojos tuyos brillantes. Solo así, Hannibal ".

Le dio un leve rubor a las mejillas de Hannibal que lo sorprendió, estaba tan contento con su compañero. Sonrió, tembloroso, inseguro y vulnerable, y dijo: "Como eres mi marido, haré lo que dices".

"Por supuesto que lo harás", dijo Will, las feas ofrendas de su imaginación barridas por la fuerza de su certeza, su determinación de no doblegarse frente a la adversidad. "Debes hacerlo , Hannibal. Si no es para mí o nuestro hijo, entonces para el abuelo. Él se está desvaneciendo, Hannibal. Poco a poco, se está alejando de nosotros y me temo que no volveremos a llamarlo ".

"Hawkes dijo que ha estado confundido hoy", dijo Hannibal, su preocupación por el futuro se reducía a las preocupaciones actuales aquí en casa.

"Ha estado", dijo Will, tenso. "Él me llamó a Charles esta tarde. No creo que se haya dado cuenta. Continué como si no lo hubiera hecho, pero está tan perdido en el pasado, Hannibal. Dijo ... dijo algo acerca de tu padre y tu tía, que había sido estricto con ellos porque temía perderlos ya que había perdido a su primer hijo ".

Hannibal frunció el ceño, completamente desconcertado. "Nunca hubo otros niños, o la tía Margaret los conocería. Has estado manejando las finanzas de Grandfather por años, Will; seguramente hubieras visto pagos a una familia, si hubiera tenido otro en su pasado ".

"Eso es todo", dijo Will, levantándose de sus brazos para recoger el sobre en el que Chiyoh había traído la traducción. "Creo que debe haber dejado un hijo en Nippon, Hannibal. Esa es la única área de su vida de la que ninguno de nosotros sabe nada ".

"¿Y crees que podrías encontrarlo en su diario?", Preguntó Hannibal, quitándole el sobre.

"Me da vergüenza admitirlo", dijo Will, con un delicado rubor en las mejillas, más redondo en su embarazo y aún más tentador. "Mi curiosidad se ha apoderado de mí y encuentro que he recurrido al espionaje".

"Él te confió, Will. Él te diría, si le preguntas a él ".

"No, le confió a Charles ", dijo Will, preocupado. "Nunca podría avergonzarlo al mencionarlo, pero ahora que lo he escuchado, no puedo olvidarlo".

"Y necesitabas algo para ocupar tus pensamientos", dijo Hannibal, adivinando la causa. "Un problema con una respuesta que puedes encontrar".

"Detesto sentirme impotente", dijo Will, frunciendo el ceño, "y si hay una tía Lecter o un tío suelto, al menos deberíamos saber de ellos".

"Si tuviera familiares perdidos en cualquier parte del mundo, estoy seguro de que habrían surgido por ahora, queriendo su parte de las cosas", dijo Hannibal, con una triste e infeliz sonrisa curvando sus labios. "¿Encontraste alguna mención de ellos?"

"No conseguí mucho más de lo que dejamos antes", dijo Will. "Aparentemente, tu abuelo fue extraído en una misión militar. Ella escribió que el Emperador se había vuelto receloso del poder de su padre y aceptó permitir una fuerza manejable bajo la estricta condición de que ninguno de ellos permaneciera ".

Hannibal frunció el ceño, mirando de su compañero al sobre. Dentro de poco, dejaría a Will, dejaría atrás a Hartford y dejaría al abuelo, y solo los dioses sabían si alguna vez volvería a ver su hogar. Will lo sabía tan bien como él, y las respuestas que encontrara en el diario de Lady Murasaki se perderían junto con cualquier cierre que pudiera traerle.

"El abuelo está durmiendo y la cena no dura horas", dijo, jugueteando con la corbata que mantenía cerrada la solapa. "Y creo que ambos podríamos usar una distracción".

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Will, buscando en su rostro. "Habrá suficiente desagrado esperándote en el Continente, Hannibal. No me gustaría agregar más que puedan preocuparte ".

"Nada me angustia más que el desagrado de mi compañero, especialmente cuando no me molesta", dijo Hannibal, abriendo el sobre para retirar la pila de papeles sueltos. Will lo alcanzó sin vacilar, ruborizándose de placer cuando Hannibal le robó un beso y le dijo: "Lee para mí, Will".

"Compórtate, Lord Clarges", advirtió Will, sonriendo. Se movió hacia atrás para sentarse a lo largo del sofá, con su vientre redondo en alto por debajo de la bata.

Hannibal se reclinó hacia él y tiró del pie de Will, vestido con medias, en su regazo, plantando los pulgares en su arco con precisión infalible mientras Will se aclaraba la garganta y leía: " Nos acostumbramos a la presencia del Forastero entre nosotros, aunque estaba poco mejor que un niño en su discurso y conducta. Me divirtió entonces, desconcertado como estaba por cualquier aspecto de la guerra, incapaz de atarse la armadura o blandir una espada. Inspiró a mi padre con la confianza de que nunca podríamos enamorarnos de personas tan ineptas. Vivió para arrepentirse de su decisión, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, en esos años que tuvimos, Roland se convirtió en parte de nosotros.

Pensé que estaba feliz con nosotros. Pensé que estaba contento. Pensé que se quedaría para siempre. No hubo parte de mi experiencia que permitiera la derrota. El territorio de mi padre se extendía de una costa a otra, sus ejércitos lo suficientemente vastos como para hacer que incluso el Emperador se detuviera. Nunca soñé que algo podría romper las paredes que construimos, pero lo hicieron.

Vinieron con cañones, con rifles y bombas. Vinieron en la noche, matando a todos los que se interpusieron en su camino para que no hubiera ninguna advertencia. Vinieron con la bendición del Emperador, que se había vuelto cauteloso del poder de mi padre, y nos arrasaron hasta el suelo.

Aún recuerdo esa horrible noche, como si nunca la hubiera dejado. Quizás nunca lo hice. Mi instinto como guerrero fue apresurarme a las armas, pero mi instinto como madre me hizo correr para alcanzar a mi hijo, Kohaku. Podía oírlo llorar antes de llegar a él, asustado por el caos. Recuerdo haber encontrado a Roland allí antes que yo, reuniendo a Kohaku, cómo me gritó como si yo fuera su enemigo.

Y luego entendí que lo era . Su gente había venido, y él quería irse con ellos. Quería llevar a mi hijo a tierras lejanas y criarlo como lo habían criado, desconcertado, desprevenido y débil ".

"¿Ella no menciona quién es el padre?", Reflexionó Hannibal, frotando el pie de Will con suave presión.

"No tan lejos", dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Solo los Omegas y las mujeres reclamaron tener un hijo allí, los hombres parecen algo incidentales, más un inconveniente que nada".

Hannibal sonrió ante eso y murmuró: "¿No es así?"

"Esto es increíble, Hannibal", dijo Will, absorto en el mundo que ella le ofrecía, porque el suyo tuvo una despedida que sabía que pronto lo destriparía. " Debe ser tu abuelo del que está hablando. Pensar que ellos se conocían entonces, bajo tales circunstancias ".

"Se metió en medio de un país extranjero donde no conocía el idioma y no podía molestarse en aprenderlo, y luego trató de secuestrar a su hijo cuando se desplegó una fuerza, aparentemente para alcanzarlo". "Hannibal dijo, una ceja levantándose sobre su ojo ambarino. "Eso ciertamente suena como el abuelo".

"Ser impertinente no te conviene", regañó Will, aún escaneando la escritura. "¿Tal vez esperaba salvar al menos una vida inocente? Parecía aficionada a tu abuelo, pero no particularmente apegada.

"Creo que el apego vino a ella por una ruta muy difícil, Will", dijo Hannibal, pensando en la concubina de su padre. "Por favor continua."

"' Todavía recuerdo lo rápido que sucedió todo '", leerá, su voz cayendo en un suave toque de narración "," cómo irrumpieron y vieron a un hombre como ellos a donde no pertenecía, cómo le arrancaron a mi hijo de Los brazos de Roland a pesar de sus gritos, de cómo lo arrastraron mientras trataba de evitar que mi hijo cayera, de golpearle la cabeza. Recuerdo cómo deseaba estar muerta cuando Kohaku murió en mis brazos, cómo ni siquiera peleé cuando me dispararon, cómo sangraba con mi bebé contra mi corazón y escuché los gritos de mi familia muriendo a mi alrededor.

Pero cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí sin morir, tanto más me enojaba hasta que no sabía nada más allá de la furia. Encontré la fuerza para levantarme. Encontré la fuerza para dejar a mi hijo donde yacía y despojar a mi padre de su armadura. He encontrado la fuerza para llevarlos a cabo , y juré nunca dejar hasta que el último de ellos fue arrojado de nuestras costas .

Fue Roland quien los envió a buscarlos. Uno de mis sirvientes llevaba una nota, incapaz de leer su contenido, sin pensar en nada. Roland los había llamado, y habían venido. Había burlado la hospitalidad de mi padre, se había vuelto contra las personas que lo habían elegido y había tratado de robarle a mi hijo .

Y ahora su hijo se sienta frente a mí, absorto y vigilante y desesperado por una distracción que con gusto le daré. Estoy decidido a dar. Lo llevaré, como Roland se llevó a mi hijo, y él sabrá lo que es perder al niño que ama .

Dejará la página, volteándola en un silencio aturdido, incapaz de creer lo que acaba de leer. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Hannibal, su horror reflejado en la mirada ambarina de su marido. Se frotó la barriga, su Don hizo que su dolor fuera suyo, su pérdida en la suya. Era tan vívido que tuvo que volver la cabeza para que Hannibal no se diera cuenta de lo molesto que estaba.

La llegada de su té le dio tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para separarse de lady Murasaki, apartando los pegajosos zarcillos de su contundente y brutal contaduría de la fértil tierra de su corazón. El aroma de la sangre se desvaneció lentamente, al igual que el dolor nauseabundo de una pérdida tan terrible. Su corazón se rompió por ella, la Dama Murasaki, una madre por otra. Sin importar sus acciones, sin importar la persona en la que se había convertido, nadie merecía perder a su hijo, especialmente de una manera tan fea y sin sentido.

El criado se fue después de colocar la bandeja de té al alcance de la mano, dejándolos solos de nuevo, pero para entonces Will había retenido su Don en suficiente, o al menos eso pensó.

"¿Will?" Dijo Hannibal, la angustia de su compañero no se perdió en él, sin importar cómo trató de ocultarlo. "¿Quizás deberíamos parar aquí?"

"No, yo solo ... Debe haber alguna explicación", dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza, mirando de nuevo la página como si el contenido se hubiera reorganizado. "¿ Seguramente el abuelo no haría una cosa así deliberadamente? Quédate con su familia durante tantos años y traicionarlos? Intenta alejar a su hijo? Dejándolos a todos morir? ¡Dioses, no es de extrañar que estuviera enojada!

"Mi padre debe haber presentado la oportunidad perfecta para extraer algo de satisfacción. Ella comenzó a trazar planes desde el momento en que lo conoció, "susurró Hannibal, pensativo. "¿Dónde estaba, Will? ¿Dónde se conocieron primero?

Arrastró su imaginación del horror del que ella había escrito y miró la página siguiente, diciendo con un leve aire de distracción: "En Norig, en la Corte de Federico el Fiel. Ella estaba actuando allí en una aparición ante el Rey. Tu padre fue invitado como invitado, pero parece que ya estuvo allí por un tiempo. Ella escribe que él aterrizó en la Corte como un dado extraviado de una mano temblorosa, sin ninguna razón o intención, solo casualidad ".

"Estaba sumido en el dolor, me imagino", reflexionó Hannibal. "El abuelo dijo que viajó por todo el Continente, que los hombres que enviaría después de él eran tan aptos para encontrar a mi padre sin un centavo en un burdel como para encontrarlo cenando con un Príncipe y sin sentir placer en ninguno".

"Teniendo en cuenta lo que pensaba que había sucedido, no puedo imaginar que encontrara placer en absoluto", dijo Will, y por mucho que deseaba no hacerlo, sintió simpatía por el padre de Hannibal, también, su comprensión lo suficientemente amplia como para abarcan el dolor que él, también, había sufrido.

"Perdió a su familia, retenía a su hijo mientras moría y aún tenía la fuerza para levantarse y hacer la guerra en su tierra natal durante veinte años ", dijo Hannibal, resumiendo el tiempo transcurrido entre la llegada de Roland a casa y la llegada de Murasaki a la Continente con Chiyoh. "Dioses, es difícil creer que alguien pueda ser tan ... extraordinario ".

"Si todos los Omegas en Nippon fueran como ella", reflexionó Will, alisando las páginas, "Apenas puedo creer que hayan perdido una sola batalla".

"Nunca hubo Omegas como ella", murmuró Hannibal, pensando en cómo Chiyoh le había dicho lo mismo en la tranquila sombra del cementerio. Lo impulsó a decir: "Sabía que ella era mucho mayor que mi padre, pero de alguna manera nunca me di cuenta de cuánto, incluso viendo las fechas en su piedra".

"Tendría dieciséis o diecisiete años cuando tu padre nació", dijo Will, mirando sus reacciones. "Debe haber tenido cuarenta y pocos años cuando se conocieron".

"Ella siempre se veía igual", dijo Hannibal, su voz se suavizó mientras deliberadamente atraía su memoria hacia él. "La conocí durante años Will, casi una década, y nunca una vez ella cambió".

"¿Era hermosa como Chiyoh?" Will se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo que su marido se suavizaba. Trató de imaginarla a ella, la Dama Murasaki. Encontró a un guerrero en su mente, fuerte fuerza y brutal determinación y valentía. Fue un esfuerzo interesante convertir a ese mismo guerrero en una célebre cortesana que había alcanzado el estrellato como intérprete en solo unos pocos años.

"Ella era increíblemente hermosa", dijo Hannibal, sus manos aún caían sobre los pies de Will. "La persona más hermosa que había visto en mi corta vida, cabello como una caída de tinta y ojos profundos y peligrosos como un estanque de bosque. Sin embargo, nunca la recuerdo sonriente. Ella siempre parecía ... dura de alguna manera, vigilante y cautelosa, como si se hubiera encerrado en un lugar que ninguno de nosotros podría alcanzar ".

"Ella podría haber hecho muy bien eso", dijo Will, hojeando la escritura mientras hablaba, parpadeando para alejar sus lágrimas. "Perdió todo, Hannibal, justo como Chiyoh dijo. Todos sus hijos murieron en la última batalla que libró; ella realmente salió con solo el bebé en sus brazos y nada más. Tu abuelo fue el primero de muchos en llegar ... Es terrible pensar en eso, extraños entrando a tu casa y reclamando todo a lo que no tienen derecho, interrumpiendo una forma de vida que no dependía de ellos o no los necesitaba. , dejando devastación a su paso ".

"Lo he visto de primera mano", le recordó Hannibal en voz baja, reanudando su masaje de los pies largos de Will más por distracción que nada. "La guerra hace que incluso el hombre más suave sea un monstruo. No era de extrañar que fuera por sangre. ¿Ella escribe más de esos años en su tierra natal?

Will asintió, pasando las páginas para comprobar. "Sí, mucho. El valor histórico solo es inmenso, Hannibal. No sabemos casi nada sobre Nippon antes de su invasión; esta documentación es simplemente ... asombrosa. Extraña mucho su hogar, y muchas de sus entradas guardan un recuerdo u otro de su infancia y vida temprana ".

"Es mi padre el que más me interesa", dijo Hannibal. "Egoístamente, supongo, pero recuerdo muy poco de él. ¿Pudo convencerlo de que regresara a casa de inmediato?

"No, no de inmediato", dijo Will, dejando a un lado una porción considerable de la traducción con la promesa mental de volver a visitarla. "Tenía una gran fortuna, la dama Murasaki, obsequios de admiradores y cosas así. Y una tendencia a crear caos, parece. Se mudó de la Corte en Norig a la de Gallia después de incitar un duelo entre el Príncipe Heredero y un Duque por sus favores ".

"Esos deben haber sido favores muy tentadores para que un hombre arriesgue la muerte por ellos", dijo Hannibal, moviéndose hacia los tobillos de Will, sus poderosos dedos ligeros y gentiles.

"Ninguno de ellos lo supo", dijo Will, con una sonrisa pequeña e impresa en los labios. "Ella ni siquiera insinuó una vez el interés en ninguno de ellos; parecía que no podían ayudarse a sí mismos. Pero ella se llevó a Chiyoh y a tu padre con ella cuando ella se fue. Parece que para entonces él dependía casi por completo de ella en lo que se refería al dinero, y había adquirido un hábito de opio muy serio. Ella menciona argumentos sobre esto varias veces ".

"Chiyoh había dicho tanto", dijo Hannibal, esforzándose por recordar pero sin poder recordar haber visto nunca a su padre disfrutar del opio. "La suya fue una relación muy problemática, pero espero que estemos a punto de averiguarlo".

La tranquila inquietud en su profunda voz hizo que Will dejara de lado la traducción y dijo: "Tal vez sea suficiente por ahora. Podemos volver a mirar esta noche, avanzar algunas páginas a la vez ".

Tiempo . La única cosa de la que no les quedaba mucho. Fue un duro recordatorio para los dos de lo que habían buscado escapar y se robaron la leve facilidad que habían encontrado.

Will se acercó y tiró de Hannibal hacia él, acunando a su marido contra la suavidad de su pecho y el firme bulto de su estómago. Se frotó la barbilla sobre la coronilla de Hannibal y le acarició la nuca, cerrando los ojos simplemente para saborear su cercanía. Trató de no contar cuántas horas le quedaban para abrazarlo de esta manera, pero se quedó en su mente, marcando como la segunda mano de su reloj, vaciando sus momentos poco a poco.

"Te digo algo", murmuró Hannibal, acariciando con la nariz la piel desnuda de la garganta de Will expuesta por su cuello abierto, "¿por qué no lo lees en mi ausencia, Will?"

"No, no pude", le dijo Will, estremeciéndose incluso al pensar en ese terrible día que amanecía.

"Por favor", dijo Hannibal, relajándose contra él con un suspiro. "Puedes escribirme sobre lo que encuentres, cuéntamelo al descubrirla a través de su escritura. Ves el mundo de manera diferente que yo, de formas en las que soy ciego. Su idea, su Don, lo llevarían a sacar conclusiones que podría pasar por alto por completo ".

"¿La verías a través de la lente de mi percepción, Hannibal?"

Hannibal se rió, un sonido cansado y triste, y dijo: "Esa podría ser la única forma en que puedo soportar verla, Will".

Levantó la cabeza y besó la punta de la nariz respingona de Will, respirando, "Todo es más hermoso cuando se ve a través de tus ojos".

Will sonrió ante eso, alcanzando su rostro, sintiendo la presencia de la preocupación de Hannibal justo debajo de la superficie del vínculo. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para mantenerlo a raya. Presionó un beso en la frente de Hannibal y le dijo: "Te amo, Hannibal Lecter. Siempre y para siempre, te amo ".

Esa noche no había posibilidad de que Aníbal le diese la noticia al abuelo, y con toda honestidad estaba contento de ello. Temía el dolor que causaría y esperaba evitarlo el mayor tiempo posible, lo que desafortunadamente solo duró hasta la mañana.

"No puedes posponerlo para siempre", advirtió Will, alisando la chaqueta de Hannibal y tirando de sus puños. "Estará tan furioso que le dijiste a Fernhill primero. Ya sabes que le desagrada ser el último en saber las cosas ".

Hannibal aceptó a regañadientes el punto, admirando a su compañero con su ropa de maternidad recién puesta. La ropa suelta y la chaqueta larga le quedaban bien a Will, como la mayoría de las cosas. Pero ni siquiera la visión de su compañero se veía besable y con las mejillas sonrosadas a la luz de la mañana no podía retrasar lo inevitable, y suspiró, "Solo espero que esto no lo destruya".

"Por supuesto que lo destruirá", dijo Will, apoyando las manos en el pecho de Hannibal y mirándolo. "Él te ama como un hijo, tal vez más. Le romperá el corazón y no tiene sentido pretender lo contrario. Todo lo que podemos hacer es lo mejor que podemos para apoyarnos unos a otros con esperanza hasta que vuelvas sanos y salvos ".

"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo Hannibal, la cruel verdad que no hace nada para reforzar su motivación.

"Tomaré algo para leerle", dijo Will, recogiendo su libro y, como una ocurrencia tardía, el sobre que contenía la traducción. "Quizás pueda distraerlo una vez que le hayas dado tus noticias".

"Nunca me lo perdonaré si esto es lo que finalmente lo hace entrar", Hannibal, escoltando a Will fuera de su suite.

"Es mucho más fuerte que eso", le recordó Will, caminando junto a Hannibal. "¿De dónde crees que lo sacaste?"

"Rezo para que sea tan fuerte como piensas que es", suspiró Hannibal, y calló, sus pensamientos se centraron en cómo le diría a su abuelo que se iba de Hartford una vez más.

Zeller abrió la puerta, parecía arrugado y cansado, y solo dijo: "Está durmiendo".

"Esperaremos", dijo Hannibal, igual de corto, erizado ante el irreverente ayuda de cámara de su abuelo.

Zeller ladeó una ceja a Hannibal, pero dio paso al ceñudo Alpha, una sonrisa irónica en su rostro lleno de barba. Will le dirigió una mirada de advertencia mientras pasaban, pero Zeller no le prestó atención, sin prestar atención a nadie más que a Roland, y la mitad de las veces ni siquiera él. Aun así, acercó las sillas a la cabecera del abuelo antes de dejarlas en paz, retirándose a la pequeña habitación adjunta que había hecho suya.

"Siempre se me escapará cómo él tolera a ese hombre", dijo Hannibal, susurrando para no despertar a Rolando. Situó a Will, colocándolo con cuidado cuidadoso antes de sentarse a su lado.

"Tu abuelo es muy aficionado a Zeller, y Zeller lo cuida muy bien", le recordó Will, equilibrando la traducción y el libro sobre sus rodillas. "Sin dudas este reciente error lo tiene tan preocupado como nosotros".

" Debería estar preocupado", dijo Hannibal, el ronroneo ronco de su voz alfa animando al bebé a cambiar. Notó que Will comenzaría y adivinó la causa, colocando su mano sobre el estómago de Will con una orgullosa sonrisa. "Y es mejor que espere que el Abuelo haya hecho provisiones en su testamento porque me niego a tolerar esa mejilla".

"No, prefieres dártela", susurró Will, sonriendo. Sacó la traducción de debajo del libro que le había estado leyendo a Roland y dijo: "Es mejor que miremos hacia adelante mientras todavía duerme".

"¿Mirar hacia adelante en qué?" Preguntó Rolando, sobresaltándolos a los dos.

"¡Abuelo!", Dijo Hannibal, sorprendido. "¿Estabas fingiendo, vieja cabra?"

" ¡ No ! ¡No estaba fingiendo ! ¿Qué es eso? ", Preguntó Rolando, curioso, advirtiendo," No, no lo ocultes, ¡ya sé que está ahí y los dos parecen culpables como el pecado! "

Se empujó contra las almohadas, dirigiéndoles una severa mirada a los dos y diciendo, "¡Fuera! ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí, hm?

Hannibal carraspeó y habló primero, diciendo: "Es una traducción, abuelo".

"Sí", dijo Roland, sus ojos color ámbar se agudizaron con la conciencia de una manera que Will encontró sumamente tranquilizadora. "¿Bien? Me encanta un secreto, y no tengo tiempo para sacarte respuestas, ¡confundiéndote chico!

"Es una traducción del diario de Lady Murasaki, abuelo", dijo Will, desviando al viejo Alpha en un instante. "Lo encontré escondido en Chelsea House y lo traduje. Chiyoh lo trajo hace algunos meses ".

" Chiyoh " , dijo el abuelo, su nombre era un susurro. "Así que esa era la mujer que llevabas a Duxbury, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué demonios me lo ocultas?

"Estábamos preocupados de cómo podrías reaccionar", dijo Hannibal, aún sin estar seguro de estar tan calmado como parecía. "Sé que te importó muy poco para Lady Murasaki, que hubo una disputa entre nuestras familias ..."

" Feud ? ¡Su padre me mantuvo prisionero durante tres años, Hannibal! "Dijo Roland, su buen humor se desvaneció. "¡Me atrevo a decir que es más que una mezquina disputa!"

"¿Prisionero?" Will hizo eco, perplejo. "¿No eras su invitado?"

"¿Huésped? Dioses, no! ¡Ese señor de la guerra Murasaki me tenía como prisionero político! "Dijo Roland, sonrojándose al recordarlo. "¡Intentó usarme como palanca para convertirse en Emperador con el respaldo de nuestro gobierno! ¡No puedo decirte cuántas veces intenté escapar de él! ¡Nunca he visto una Omega tan terrorífica en toda mi vida!

"¡Abuelo!", Dijo Hannibal, sorprendido. "¿Por qué nunca lo has dicho antes?"

"¡No había necesidad!", Dijo Roland, ofendido. "¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de eso? ¿Crees que estoy agradecido de que ella conservó un registro que volvería para atormentarme? ¿Hm? Entrégalo aquí ".

"Tenemos copias", dijo Hannibal, esperando evitar que se lo comandara.

"¡Será mejor que lo desees!", Dijo Rolando, agarrando las páginas en su mano temblorosa y las puso en su regazo. "Dame mis gafas, Hannibal".

Se deslizó de su silla con la estricta obediencia de un colegial, haciendo lo que su abuelo le ordenaba antes de que pudiera detenerse.

" Pasé tres años , viviendo bajo la sombra de ese miserable dragón, el símbolo de la casa Murasaki", murmuró Rolando, mirando las páginas. "¡Pensé que nunca podría escapar!"

"Dijo que creía que eras feliz allí, contento", se aventuró Will, mirando ansiosamente a Roland echar un vistazo a las primeras páginas, con la esperanza de no destruir la traducción sin más. "Que la tomó completamente por sorpresa cuando traicionaste a su padre".

"¡Fabricaste mi propio rescate, quieres decir!" Dijo Rolando, resoplando con desdén. "¡Y yo era todo menos contenido ! La única felicidad que tuve allí fue ...

Él cortó bruscamente, su boca temblaba. "Bueno, apenas importa ahora".

"Abuelo, lo que leemos allí", dijo Hannibal, sombrío, "fue muy difícil de creer. Dijo que habías orquestado la aniquilación de todo su clan, que intentabas robarle a su hijo ...

" ¿¡ Su hijo ?!" gritó Rolando, aumentando la ira con cada respiración. Recorrió las páginas, sus manos temblaban tanto que los papeles temblaron.

"Abuelo", dijo Hannibal, alarmado por cuán rojas crecían las mejillas de Roland, cuán agitado estaba. "¡Abuelo, debes calmarme! Estás trabajando tú mismo ".

“Voy a trabajar a mí mismo si así sangrienta por favor!” Con voz áspera Roland, indignado. "¿Cómo se atreve ella ! ¿Cómo se atreve ella ?

"Abuelo, por favor", dijo Will, intentando quitarse la traducción de sus manos, pero Roland agarró las páginas como una muerte sombría, sus nudillos ardían blancos. "Nunca quisimos molestarte. No hablaremos de eso otra vez; fue un final feo y horrible para esa pobre niña ... "

"¡ Él era mi hijo !", Gritó Rolando, un terrible gruñido Alfa debajo de las palabras. "¡Él era mi hijo !"

El color huyó de las mejillas de Roland y se puso rígido, como si la fuerza de su ira lo hubiera estrangulado. Su boca se abrió y se cerró, solo un gemido gorgoteante escapó en un silbido de aliento. Las páginas de la traducción se deslizaron de su mano laxa, revoloteando por el suelo en un caos de papel derramado.

"¡Abuelo!", Dijo Hannibal, ambos se movieron para atraparlo cuando Roland cayó de espaldas contra las almohadas, sin huesos, sin vida, mirando ciegamente al techo y más allá de los gritos angustiados de sus queridos nietos.


	54. Chapter 54

El tictac del reloj hizo eco en los oídos de Will, golpeando con el latido de su pulso. La hora había dado las diez y Hartford House estaba envuelta en un silencio adormecido y lúgubre, los sirvientes cumpliendo sus deberes en susurros, ansiosos de recibir noticias.

Will se paseó por la ventana de regreso a la puerta, sin importarle el hermoso día que se desarrollaba más allá de la pared de Hartford House, no cuando tal tragedia había golpeado en su interior. Winston y las chicas lo observaron desde donde yacían frente a la chimenea vacía, sus ojos oscuros rastreaban cada movimiento con alerta.

Hizo una pausa en medio de la zancada cuando sintió que Hannibal venía hacia él, la caída de sus botas en las alfombras vibraba tanto a través de los sentidos de Will como a través de las tablas del suelo. Se alisó la chaqueta y se arregló las esposas, preparándose sin darse cuenta, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Hannibal entró a paso rápido, atraído hacia su pareja como una polilla a la llama, encontrándolo sin error en las profundidades de Hartford House. Tenía la boca tensa y tensa, tensa alrededor de los bordes, sus ojos color ámbar cansados de cansancio, pero se dirigió directamente a Will, respirando, "Vivirá".

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios !", Dijo Will, cerrando los ojos en lágrimas de alivio cuando Hannibal lo abrazó, abrazándolo con fuerza. "¡Si no hubieras estado allí, Hannibal! ¡No puedo soportar imaginar lo que le hubiera pasado!

"Había muy poco que podía hacer, con toda honestidad", admitió Hannibal, soltando a Will para limpiar una lágrima que se había desviado por la mejilla redonda de Will. "Estos eventos se desarrollan con muy pocos síntomas para traicionarlos, pero cuando se presentan, lo hacen con furia. Él es muy, muy afortunado de estar vivo ".

"Nunca debería haber llevado el diario a su habitación", dijo Will, frustrado por lo irreflexivo que había sido, su curiosidad casi le cuesta la vida a Roland. "¡Estoy furioso conmigo mismo por provocar algo que podría haberlo matado!"

"No lo hiciste, Will", dijo Hannibal, respirando profundamente en un pensativo suspiro. "La confusión es uno de los pocos signos de advertencia, pero a menudo es una enfermedad de los ancianos que se pasa por alto. Estaba esperando dentro de él, enrollado como una víbora para saltar a pesar de la provocación, y no olvides nuestro propósito de estar allí ".

Will se estremeció, palideciendo, pero alzó sus ojos azules para encontrarse con los de Hannibal, compartiendo su culpa.

"Estoy muy contento de no haber podido contarle acerca de mi despliegue", dijo Hannibal, besando la frente de Will entre sus cejas desaprobadas antes de dirigirse al gabinete de licores y verter una medida para los dos. Se tragó el suyo de un trago y se sirvió otro antes de decir: "El shock combinado con la apoplejía podría haber sido demasiado para un demonio como el abuelo".

Will se acercó a él lentamente, colocando su mano entre los hombros de Hannibal y colocándose a su lado. "No podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo por completo con otro shock similar".

Hannibal tomó la segunda copa en otro trago y colocó el tapón de cristal en su lugar, frunciendo el ceño.

"Escribiré para un aplazamiento de emergencia", dijo, pensando en los pasos que tendría que tomar. "Afortunadamente, la próxima fecha será lo suficientemente lejos para que la petición de Sir Gregory se cumpla y no tengo que dejar al abuelo para nada, o usted , para el caso".

"¡Seguramente verán la razón!" Dijo Will, agarrando el cristal cuando Hannibal se giró y lo presionó en su mano. "¡No pueden buscar enviarte al extranjero cuando se encuentra en un estado de salud tan delicado!"

"Cualquier cosa que no sea la muerte no es suficiente para cancelar un reclutamiento militar para el deber. Un aplazamiento es lo mejor que podemos esperar ", dijo Hannibal, sabiéndolo lo suficientemente bien. Hizo un gesto hacia la taza y dijo: "Bébela". Una golondrina no lastimará a los niños y usted ha tenido un shock terrible. Todos tenemos."

Will apenas podía discutir ese punto, y tomó el medio trago Hannibal lo había derramado con una leve mueca, temblando mientras el calor calentaba a través de él.

"Dioses, temía que sucediera algo como esto", dijo Hannibal, frotándose la frente con la mano. "Debo escribirle a la Capital, al Sr. Buddish, y enviarlo también a Fernhill".

"Enviaré a Fernhill", dijo Will, bajando su vaso y moviéndose al escritorio donde ya había preparado sus herramientas de escritura, "Debían saber lo que sucedió".

"Siempre y cuando no pregunten qué fue lo que provocó", dijo Hannibal, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, encogiendo la tensión de sus hombros. "Considerando lo que dijo, ¡me sorprende que no haya sufrido apoplejía! ¿El abuelo y la señora Murasaki tuvieron un hijo juntos? ¡Hasta tu imaginación debe tener dificultad con eso!

"Honestamente, nunca soñé que ese sería el niño del que hablaba", dijo Will, sentándose en el escritorio pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para escribir, con sus pesados ojos azules mirando a su marido. "Trató de llevar a su hijo con él cuando se fue ... en cambio, el niño había perdido a los dos. Es absolutamente horrible ".

Él se estremeció, las vívidas imágenes que su escritura había inspirado retozando en su cabeza a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, su dolor mezclándose con el suyo para llenarlo de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Tuvo que reprimir firmemente su Don para resistirlo, para separarse de ella y concentrarse en el presente.

"Cuando el abuelo me confundió con Charles, dijo que los dioses nunca lo podrían perdonar", dijo Will, y Hannibal se volvió para mirarlo, curioso. "Si envió un mensaje pidiendo ayuda en Nippon, entonces esa gente vino por su invitación. Asesinaron a su hijo y le dispararon al Omega que había llevado a su hijo. Eso debe perseguirlo todos los días de su vida ".

"Lo cual desafortunadamente puede no ser por mucho tiempo", dijo Hannibal, miedo y pesar por el Abuelo que amenazaba con romper su autocontrol. "Sin embargo, acumulando Dimmonds en la parte superior de todo lo demás ..."

El corazón de Will ansiaba a su marido, la desolación y el temor se hinchan a través del vínculo, el estrés suficiente como para poner a prueba incluso un Alpha de la fuerza de Hannibal. Suavemente, él le dijo: "Tal vez pueda encontrar alguna forma civil para sugerir que aún no se unan a nosotros".

"Si alguien puede encontrar una forma sensata de hacerlo, eres tú", dijo Hannibal. "Pídeles una suspensión de una semana. Para entonces, deberíamos saber si logrará alguna ganancia ".

Bajo el cuidado de Hannibal, Roland logró sobrevivir al evento que casi le quitó la vida. Lo dejó mudo, inmóvil e indiferente donde yacía, con los ojos entornados y repantigado en algo que ninguno de ellos podía ver. Hannibal era un accesorio tan permanente a su lado como lo era Zeller, los dos trabajando juntos sin fricción para mantener a Roland cómodo y cuidado.

En esas horas tranquilas en que Hannibal se dignaba descansar junto a la cama del abuelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Will, Will leía el diario de lady Murasaki en voz alta, acariciando el cabello y la frente de Hannibal hasta que la tensión dejaba su poderoso cuerpo.

" Conocí a alguien hoy ", leerá Will, inclinando la página hacia la lámpara para verla mejor, sus dedos acariciando la tierna piel debajo de la mandíbula de Hannibal. " Escuché a un niño llorando en la casa. No pude encontrarlo al principio, este lugar es tan grande, pero Chiyoh me llevó a él. Es extraño cómo algunas cosas nunca te abandonan. No he tenido un bebé desde que Chiyoh era pequeño, pero lo busqué antes de darme cuenta .

"' Ojos ambarinos, como los de un león, como los de mi hijo. Estoy tan débil al final, ¿verdad? Todos mis planes, planes y determinación para llevarme al mundo de Roland, y un niño pequeño y de ojos brillantes que se alza para ayudarme desde su cuna, hace que todas mis paredes se conviertan en polvo .

"' Lo abracé. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Me miró con tanta expectación, no pude resistirme. Lo cogí en mis brazos y se aferró con ambas manos, fuerte y decidido como siempre, exigiendo ser amado como todos los bebés desean, y no hay forma de negarse. Quería odiarlo, traté de odiarlo, pero en el momento en que él trató de alcanzarme, mi corazón se abrió de par en par y me tragó entero. Mantuve el recuerdo de mi Kohaku y lo canté para dormir. Su piel retiene el aroma del bosque, de la tierra rica, la dulzura de un bebé. Sentí su corazón latir contra mi pecho, la agitación de su aliento en mi hombro, sentí su confianza como un cuchillo en mi alma, dada tan libremente y sin expectativa de nada más que mi amor. Apenas podía soportar acostarlo nuevamente, dejarlo en su cuna profundamente dormido .

"'Aníbal es su nombre, leonado como un pequeño cervatillo moteado desde el pelo hasta los dedos de los pies. Tal vez haya otra forma después de todo. Tal vez no tendrá que terminar en sangre. Quizás pueda dejar al guerrero para descansar y ser la madre por la que lloró, enderezar a Cyrus por fin y forjar un camino que todos podamos tomar juntos, una familia de posibilidades, pero una familia no obstante '".

Will dejó la página a un lado, consciente de que su compañero estaba despierto y escuchando con tranquila consideración. Su propio corazón hizo eco de lo doloroso que fue para Hannibal oírla hablar tan amablemente de él, este Omega que había odiado toda su vida, el que lo había vuelto contra él y lo había endurecido contra la confianza hasta que el mundo se llenó de sospecha.

Hannibal giró levemente la cabeza para mirar a Will, ojos ámbar medio cerrados como los de un león, brillantes con lágrimas.

"Lo sé", murmuró Will, bajando para suavizar su mejilla. "... Lo sé..."

"Ella me amaba", susurró Hannibal, solo esas palabras y nada más, la opresión en su garganta impidió más.

"Con inmediatez y abandono", dijo Will, pulgar quitando una lágrima que se deslizó por la sien de Hannibal. "Lo que sea que haya sucedido después, Hannibal, su primer impulso fue retroceder cuando sostuviste tus brazos hacia ella".

"Llamé a su madre", dijo Hannibal, logrando forzar la admisión más allá de su profundo dolor. "En algún lugar, todo salió mal, pero la amaba. Ella fue la única madre que he conocido ".

"Creo", dijo Will, sus palabras lentas y suaves, "que si Cyrus no lo hubiera impedido, si no hubiera pervertido y frustrado sus intenciones con su concesión, ella te hubiera criado junto a Chiyoh, y felizmente".

Él inclinó la página, reflexionando atentamente, y agregó: "Parecía tan lista para renunciar a su venganza. Le diste esperanza, Hannibal. Que las cosas podrían cambiar y que ella podría tener una vida aquí, que podría dejar descansar al guerrero y prosperar a la madre ".

"Pensé que me traería paz para saberlo", dijo Hannibal, con un profundo suspiro que le hizo estremecerse. "En cambio, solo hace que lo que ella hizo sea aún más doloroso".

"Amar a alguien les da el poder de lastimarte", dijo Will, dejando las páginas a un lado para dejar descansar su mano libre sobre el corazón de Hannibal. "Sabiendo que ella te lastimó a pesar de amarte ... No puedo ver cómo eso traería paz en absoluto, solo comprensión".

"No puedo perdonarla", suspiró Hannibal, incapaz de mirar a Will a pesar de la aceptación que encontraría allí. "No estoy seguro de que alguna vez la perdone".

"Tampoco debes", le recordó Will, frotando la delicada piel de su garganta. "Lady Murasaki no me parece una Omega que valora el perdón, Hannibal. Cuando estés listo, si estás listo, vendrá ".

Cayeron en un silencio amistoso y reflexivo, y Will sintió que la confusión en el vínculo de Hannibal se asentaba, lo que habían aprendido lentamente consideraba y buscaba en contra de una infancia pasada en resentimiento.

Un ruido de la cama los sobresaltó a ambos, el sonido deliberado inmediatamente puso a Hannibal en pie, su pasado abandonado por su presente.

"¿Abuelo?", Preguntó, moviéndose para alisar el cabello del anciano Alpha, sorprendido de encontrar sus ojos abiertos, completamente alerta y consciente. "¿Puedes escucharme?"

Roland pestañeó, el movimiento fue exagerado para mostrar que tenía la intención de hacerlo, y Hannibal rió en un suspiro de alivio, agarrando la mano de Roland en la suya.

Will corrió al otro lado de la cama, espantando a los perros que se habían levantado cuando lo hicieron. Sonrió cuando los ojos del abuelo se abrieron paso, deslizándose desde su rostro hacia su vientre como si fuera una pregunta.

"¡Abuelo! Cielos, es tan bueno verte despierto, "dijo Will, hablándole mientras Hannibal lo examinaba. "¡Hemos estado tan perdidos sin ti!"

Zeller salió de su habitación, atraído por la conmoción, y empujó al lado de Will, suspirando, "¡Gracias a Dios ! ¡Me asustaste la vida, viejo!

"¡Zeller!", Advirtió Hannibal, pero carecía de cualquier agudeza de reprimenda. "Ve a buscar algo de comer, nada demasiado grueso". Debemos mantener su fortaleza ".

Zeller se fue antes de que Hannibal incluso terminara de hablar, se quitó la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla para ponerse presentable antes de que el señor Hawkes pudiera verlo.

"Nos diste un gran susto", dijo Hannibal, aliviado cuando la mirada de Roland regresó a él sin vacilar, claramente rastreable y consciente. "Fue un ataque de apoplejía, abuelo. Casi te perdimos ".

Los ojos de Roland se movieron e hizo un suave sonido de esfuerzo, una sensación de pánico tintó su aroma, tanto que Hannibal puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro y le dijo: "Afectó tu movimiento, abuelo. Tendremos que trabajar para recuperarlo, pero tengo la esperanza de que haya despertado que llegará a tiempo ".

Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Roland para sentarlo, dolido por lo frágil que se sentía, frágil y delgado como un palo viejo y seco. Volcó las almohadas detrás de él y Hannibal lo ayudó a retroceder, diciendo: "Allí, eso debería ser mejor". Casi te miras a ti mismo otra vez, aunque podrías usar un afeitado ".

"Yo ofrecía, pero el señor Zeller me perseguía fuera de la habitación en la ofensa", dijo Will, alisando el cabello salvaje del abuelo de su frente, necesitando tocarlo y consolar a Roland tanto como él mismo.

El señor Hawkes volvió con Zeller, llevando la familiar bandeja de plata a Hannibal.

"¿Es Fernhill?" Preguntó Will, apartándose para que Zeller acomodara la bandeja que había traído. "La tía Margaret dijo que nos avisaría si traía algo más que ella misma hoy".

Hannibal abrió el sobre y frunció el ceño mientras lo leía.

"No", dijo, decepcionado por el contenido. "Mis pedidos han sido revisados para tener en cuenta la recuperación de Abuelo".

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó Will, herido, aferrado a la pata de la cama a la espera de malas noticias.

"Dos meses", dijo Hannibal, observando cómo los ojos de Will se cerraban entre sí, aliviados y decepcionados. "Lo cual me da el tiempo justo, espero, para que sirva el papeleo de Sir Gregory y asegurarme de que estoy aquí para el parto".

Era muy poco lo que esperar, pero se aferraron a él de todos modos. Por ahora, el despertar del Abuelo fue la victoria suficiente para sustentarlos.

Esperaron la noticia de la cita de Hannibal, pero solo se encontraron con la frustración. El papeleo se desvanecía, se extravía o se destruye por completo, y Sir Gregory estaba haciendo todo lo posible para erradicar las diversas fuentes del problema que parecía estar enraizado en todo el Ministerio, gracias al amplio alcance del Consejo.

Entonces ellos esperaron. Comenzaron a levantar la estación en Hartford y terminaron la práctica de Hannibal en la ciudad y pasaron las tardes leyendo el diario en voz alta al abuelo. Will había sido reticente al principio, pero incluso inmóvil e incapaz de hablar, Roland todavía tenía una manera de hacerse notar con claridad, y claramente quería escuchar lo que Murasaki había escrito.

Las noches, sin embargo, eran suyas para compartir, acurrucadas juntas en la cama de Hannibal con el bebé entre ellas y los perros a sus pies. A veces hacían el amor, raro ahora y aún más gentil, pero sobre todo hablaban. Ellos hablaron de su futuro. Hablaban de nombres de bebés y Marsham Heath y la facultad de medicina. Hablaron del programa de Hannibal una vez que regresó y de cómo dividiría su tiempo entre Capital y Hartford, cómo Will y los niños se unirían a él cuando fuera posible. Hablaron de Abigail y de cuándo iría de visita y de Will con Molly debajo de los árboles en Duxbury. Hablaron de la lenta decadencia de Lady Murasaki en la desesperación a medida que su fortuna se desperdiciaba y su amor por Hannibal se torció en un deseo frenético de endurecerlo contra el dolor futuro.

A medida que pasaban los días y el vientre de Will se hacía más grande, Roland recuperó el uso de su mano derecha, y Hannibal tenía la esperanza de recuperar más movimiento con el tiempo, aunque temía que su abuelo nunca se recuperara por completo de un evento tan devastador. Pero como granos de arena en un reloj de arena, que se filtraban uno a uno, los días pasaban y Hannibal sabía que no tendría más remedio que dejar a regañadientes el cuidado de su compañero y abuelo en manos de su familia.

"¿Está todo preparado?" Preguntó Will, deslizándose a la habitación de Hannibal en camisón y bata, sus pies con zapatillas casi sin sonido en las alfombras. Winston se levantó del fuego y se movió para saludarlo, meneando la cola, pero sometido por su bajo espíritu.

"Sí", dijo Hannibal, cerrando los pestillos de su bolso médico y descansando su mano sobre él mientras miraba a su compañero. No pudo evitar sonreír, incluso sabiendo que lo dejaría venir mañana. Seis años atrás, nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo tan profundamente enamorado, tan contento, tan feliz , y la razón estaba frente a él: su brillante y querida pareja, que le había dado el perdón que no se merecía y las certezas de que ciertamente lo hicieron .

Will se acercó a él, atraído por su sonrisa, con una mano apoyada en su pesado vientre y la otra extendiéndose para tocarle la mejilla.

"¿Qué estás pensando?", Murmuró, la barba incipiente de Hannibal rozando contra su palma.

"Que mi vida estaba tan vacía antes que tú", dijo Hannibal, cubriendo la mano de Will con la suya. "Que siempre estaré agradecido de que los dioses me hayan dado la oportunidad de conocerte".

Will sonrió, una sonrisa triste y suave que no llegaba a sus ojos oscuros. "No hables como si no volvieras, Hannibal. Incluso la fuerza de una roca tiene sus límites ".

"Lo sé", dijo Hannibal, tirando de Will en sus brazos, girándolo ligeramente para hacer espacio para la masa del bebé. "Si algo me sucediera a mí"

" Hannibal " , dijo Will, poniéndose rígido en sus brazos.

"Si algo me sucediera, Will", insistió Hannibal, volteando la cara de Will hacia la suya, sus ojos se encontraron y se cerraron. "Quiero que sepas que la mejor y más brillante parte de mi vida has sido tú" . Nunca he vivido hasta ahora, Will. Me moví a través de mis días como un fantasma a través de pasillos vacíos, una existencia sin sentido sin propósito o dirección. Me has dado un propósito. Me has dado fe y esperanza en el futuro de nuestra familia. Me has dado amor , Will, como nunca antes lo había sentido en toda mi vida ... y siempre te estaré agradecido por eso ".

Will parpadeó, las lágrimas caían por las curvas de sus mejillas, su boca llena temblaba mientras luchaba por no llorar.

"Si no vuelvo a ti solo", susurró Hannibal, besando esas lágrimas, tiernas y amables con él, "quiero que sepas que te he amado tan profunda, completa y temerariamente como cualquier el hombre alguna vez amó antes, y siempre estaré contigo. Siempre y para siempre."

Will levantó los brazos en súplica silenciosa y Hannibal lo levantó, lo levantó con facilidad y lo llevó a la cama, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos dormiría esta noche, pero por las razones equivocadas.

La mañana de la partida de Hannibal encontró a Will en la planta baja antes del amanecer, paseando por la biblioteca con Winston y las chicas de Tier siguiéndole el paso, inquietas por los nervios.

El momento que había temido estaba sobre él, la destrucción de su felicidad y la pérdida de la comodidad en la que había llegado a confiar. A pesar de que trató de resistirlo, las odiosas palabras de su padre lo atormentaron con amarga verdad y se encontró pagando por la alegría que se había atrevido a tomar, su desafío a los dioses se volvieron contra él, agudo y mortal con toda intención de perforar él al alma.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el reloj otra vez. Hannibal había ido a ver al abuelo hacía casi media hora, diciéndole adiós al hombre que lo amaba tanto, diciéndole que estaba haciendo un pequeño viaje y que volvería pronto, porque la verdad podría matarlo honestamente después de todo.

Will había tenido la intención de acompañarlo, pero al final no pudo hacerlo. No estaba seguro de poder soportarlo, no estaba seguro de poder ser fuerte para Hannibal cuando la tristeza amenazaba con abrirlo de par en par, y Hannibal necesitaba su fuerza ahora más que nunca.

Will torció su anillo en su dedo, su corazón dio un vuelco enfermizo cuando el Sr. Hawkes dijo: "Lord Clarges viene, mi Señor".

"Gracias, señor Hawkes", dijo Will, dejando la biblioteca y llegando al vestíbulo al igual que Hannibal.

Se detuvieron allí por un momento, el uno con el otro, separados por tantas cosas que no podían soportar decir, miedos que podrían pasar si se les daba una voz, esperanzas que podrían ser frustradas si se atrevieran a nombrarlas.

Todo lo que necesitaba decir se había dicho durante la noche, susurraba confesiones de devoción y promesas en cada respiración, un momento sagrado donde el amor era elevado a lo divino y el altar a los pies de Will estaba empapado en lágrimas y promesas.

Y Hannibal Lecter siempre mantuvo sus promesas. Will se aferró a ese conocimiento con todas sus fuerzas.

"Sí, bueno ... no tardaré", dijo Hannibal, sin palabras, ya que solo Will podía hacerlo. Ansiaba abrazarlo, pero temía hacerlo, temía que desafiara a King y al país para que permanecieran al lado de Will, renunciando a la lealtad a todo lo demás excepto al amor de su pareja.

Pero al verlo allí en el tenue resplandor dorado de los nuevos globos de gas, pálido y pensativo y en la cúspide del abandono una vez más cuando más necesitaba a su marido, Hannibal se arriesgó a las consecuencias y tiró de Will en sus brazos.

Sus labios se encontraron con el eco de cada beso entre ellos, una despedida tejida de momentos que formaban un tapiz de amor. Will sintió la finalidad de ese beso y se acurrucó contra él, apretando los dedos en las solapas de Hannibal, levantándose para recordarle que no era un adiós, nunca un adiós.

Los dos se quedaron jadeando suavemente cuando un discreto carraspeo del señor Hawkes los separó, pero ninguno de los dos se preocupó por la corrección por el momento.

"Tengo algo para ti", dijo Will, su voz ronca pero firme. Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un reloj. La portada estaba grabada con algo, y cuando Hannibal miró más cerca, le dolió el corazón al ver la vista familiar de Hartford House cuando se veía desde la calle. "Nunca soñé cuando lo ordené que te irías, pero espero que cuando lo veas, recuerdes tu hogar y la gente aquí que te quiere y te quiere".

Pulsará el botón, girando el reloj para revelar una versión en miniatura de su retrato frente a la esfera del reloj.

"Quería sorprenderte", dijo Will, con una sonrisa dolorida y triste. "No tenía idea en ese momento de que te enviaría a la guerra".

“Will,” Hannibal respirado, mirando hacia abajo en el cuadro que capturó perfectamente la fuerza sin esfuerzo de Will, su belleza y gracia, la ligera inclinación terca a la barbilla y el giro límpida de sus ojos, como si un mundo de secretos que había detrás del rizo voluptuoso de sus pestañas. Se tragó el nudo que le apretó la garganta y susurró: "Lo atesoraré, Will. Dioses, cómo lo atesoraré ".

"Cuídate", dijo Will, una súplica hecha con dolorida ternura, viendo a Hannibal cambiar su viejo reloj por el nuevo, y lo recortó en la cadena todavía atada con su liga azul.

"Tengo mis defensas", dijo Hannibal, resignado al hecho de que estaba volviendo al infierno y que tal vez nunca saliera con vida. Lo que contaba era antes que él: Will, su hijo, la felicidad y la satisfacción de su familia y la seguridad de su futuro. "Tengo mi ficha de cortesano, tengo tu semejanza para mirar cuando mis espíritus están bajos, pero lo más importante es que te tengo a ti".

Presionó su mano contra el corazón de Will, luego contra el suyo, su sonrisa triste pero decidida. "Estás aquí conmigo, e incluso en los días más oscuros que tengo por delante, sé que estarás aquí esperándome, y si eso no es motivo suficiente para llevarme a través de una guerra, ¿por qué entonces nada?"

Alisará la chaqueta de Hannibal, evitando la inevitabilidad de dejarlo ir, diciendo: "¿Tal vez debería venir a la Capital con usted? ¿Puedo verte fuera de allí?

Hannibal, sin embargo, ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, sus labios se adelgazaban de dolor.

"No, Will", dijo, alcanzando su mejilla. "Sería aún más imposible para mí dejarte allí. Permítanme llevar este recuerdo conmigo, la visión de ustedes aquí en Hartford, donde pertenecen, sonriéndome ".

"Te amo, Hannibal", dijo Will, el leve temblor en su voz casi venció las mejores intenciones de su marido.

"Yo también te amo, Will", murmuró Hannibal, dolido como si un trozo de sí mismo estuviera siendo arrancado, desangrando su felicidad para dejar una fría resignación.

Will acarició el pelo de Hannibal cuando se inclinó para presionar un beso en su vientre, susurrando promesas al bebé que estaba dentro. Le tomó cada parte de su carácter, su sentido del deber y su disciplina no romper en mil pedazos destrozados, pero estaba hecho de cosas más duras que eso. Podría venir más tarde, cuando Aníbal se fue, una vez que Will estuvo solo y nadie vería cómo lloró, desenredándose como un hilo arrancado de la tela suelta de su esperanza.

"Vuelve seguro para mí", susurró, sus suplicantes ojos azules se encontraron con los de Hannibal mientras se enderezaba, "a nosotros ".

"Como eres mi marido", dijo Hannibal, besando la frente pálida de Will una última vez al separarse. "Haré lo que dices".

Con un último y prolongado roce de dedos, Hannibal se apartó, pasando junto a él en un remolino de cálido olor a Alpha, saliendo de la casa con su abrigo ondeando a su alrededor.

Will giró hacia la puerta para ver cómo se levantaba donde Berger ya estaba esperando. Las linternas arrojaron un fuerte resplandor en la oscuridad previa al amanecer, haciendo brillar el aliento de Will en el aire frío, y se estremeció de recelos, acariciando su vientre para consolarse.

Pero cuando Hannibal se instaló en su silla de montar y miró a Will, Will sonrió tan brillantemente como lo había hecho desde el regreso de Hannibal. Era su última sonrisa, lo sabía, y lo hizo un regalo para su esposo, conociendo las pruebas que enfrentaría en los próximos días.

Hannibal se llevó los dedos enguantados a los labios y los giró hacia Will en un beso, y luego se fue, espoleando al caballo por el camino como si el mismísimo Diablo estuviera detrás de él.

Él nunca miró hacia atrás mientras se alejaba.

Pero Will sabía que él quería. Más que nada, él quería.

Una inesperada paz se apoderó de Will en ausencia de Hannibal, aceptando que no había ningún desafío que pudiera manejar que le devolviera a su marido. Todo lo que podía hacer era mantener la esperanza y mantener su vínculo abierto de par en par.

Sintió que se apretaba y se aflojaba cuando Hannibal se alejó de él, pero sin importar qué tan desgastado y tenso pudiera llegar a ser, el vínculo que compartían era demasiado fuerte para romperse, y se consoló con eso. Independientemente de lo que le deparara el futuro a Hannibal, Will sabría que sucedería lo peor.

Alimentó al abuelo desayuno para evitar el suyo, sin apetito. Se obligó a sí mismo a comer, lo sabía, por el bien del bebé, si no por el suyo, pero por ahora el hueco en su estómago coincidía con el hueco en su corazón y no tenía ningún deseo de perturbarlo.

"Me sentaré con él hoy, Sr. Zeller", dijo Will cuando el ayuda de cámara de Roland fue a buscar su bandeja de desayuno. Había una ternura conmovedora en la forma en que Zeller limpiaba la boca de Roland y lo arreglaba, su afecto emergía más sin la capa dura de descuido que lo ocultaba. "¿Por qué no tomas un poco de aire?"

"Está nevando", dijo Zeller, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia las ventanas, y cuando Will se volvió para mirar era para encontrar copos gruesos y esponjosos que se derramaban desde el cielo. "Bastante, ¿no es así?"

Los ojos de Roland se deslizaron hacia la ventana, el anhelo en él lo suficientemente grueso como para saborear. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado frágil para ser llevado allí, y Will negó con la cabeza, diciendo: "Tan bello como es, nos quedaremos adentro, tú y yo. ¿Podemos leer algo más, si quieres?"

La mirada de Roland cambió inmediatamente a la traducción, no a los libros que Will había traído para tentarlo.

"No estoy seguro de que debemos continuar", dijo Will, permitiendo a Zeller escapar con la bandeja del desayuno, dejándolos a los dos solos. "Habla tan duramente de ti, no quisiera molestarte más, abuelo. No con Hannibal partiendo para ... hacer negocios.

Rolando lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo que no le estaban diciendo la verdad, pero sin la capacidad de discutir el punto. Se librará de su censura tirando de la traducción libre y hojeándola hasta las últimas entradas, con la esperanza de ahorrarle. No había escrito todos los días, solo cuando sucedió algo trascendental, o cuando descubrió que sus emociones eran demasiado difíciles de reprimir, lo que a menudo preocupaba a los tres hombres de Lecter en su vida. A veces resultaba una lectura interesante pero rápida, y un tanto inconexa a la hora de relacionar los acontecimientos, pero siempre ponía de manifiesto su punto de vista, la Dama Murasaki.

"Muy bien", dijo Will, encontrando un buen lugar para comenzar. "Solo un momento, entonces".

Estoy temblando mientras escribo esto. Espero que quien lea esto cuando me haya ido pueda ver lo que he escrito. Por fin hemos regresado a la capital del país. Vine directo a escribir esto para dejar de lado mis sentimientos antes de que pudieran escapar .

Todo estuvo mal .

Todo estaba al revés, y nunca lo supe. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Lo he odiado toda mi vida por las razones equivocadas? ¿Por qué deben los dioses jugarnos trucos tan amargos cuando no tenemos ninguna capacidad de comprensión?

Hablé solo con Roland, no como la última vez, pero realmente, con un propósito. Después de todo este tiempo, finalmente escuché lo que él dijo, los insultos dejaron de lado. Estaba tan enojado al principio, tan lleno de espíritu que era casi como si fuera Omegan, feroz y furioso, listo para la batalla.

 

Solo que la batalla fue por lo que realmente sucedió en mi juventud.

Prisionero, así se llamaba a sí mismo. No se quedó por elección, sino bajo la atenta mirada de mi padre. La afición que se levantó entre nosotros fue alentada por mi padre, otro eslabón de la cadena que lo ataba. Lo elegí para mi primer celo porque era gentil y cuidadoso, y siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerme. No sabía entonces que era su costumbre tratar a Omegas como flores frágiles, porcelana delicada que se rompía fácilmente y necesitaba protección. Pensé que significaba algo que no significaba. Pensé que ambos sentíamos el mismo respeto el uno por el otro. Encontró placer en nuestro lecho nupcial, pero no le gustó nada, un deber impuesto por la pesada mano de mi padre.

Escribió a su pueblo no para matarlo, sino para escapar.

Y él quería llevarme con él.

Quería traerme aquí, al mundo en el que ahora vivo, y convertirme en su esposa por su costumbre. Criar a nuestro hijo juntos y muchos más después, para salvarme de la invasión que sabía que vendría, inevitable en el camino de su gente, moviéndose por el mundo para conquistar y poseer a través de la devastación.

¿Por qué lloro mientras lo escribo? ¿Por qué lloro por un pasado que apenas hemos sobrevivido? ¿Por qué debe ser lo que siempre parece tan hermoso en comparación con lo que realmente es ? Sin embargo, no puedo evitar imaginar cómo sería la vida para nosotros ahora, si él me hubiera arrastrado hasta aquí pateando y gritando para ser su novia. El hijo de un pueblo conquistado, una curiosidad, una reliquia de un mundo que finalmente aplastaron a pesar de todas nuestras expectativas.

Dijo que la nota que había enviado no llegó a nadie. En cambio, fueron las demandas de mi padre las que alcanzaron los oídos del Rey de Roland y su propio padre, y se le pidió a otro Rey que lo resolviera por una parte del botín. Me contó cómo nuestro Emperador vio la oportunidad de deshacerse de la amenaza que representaba la Casa Murasaki y le dio permiso a los soldados extranjeros para sacar a Roland con vida solo si destruían todo lo demás en su camino y todos los que eran leales a nuestra familia.

No lo creería, pero podría probar la verdad de sus palabras. Estaba tan asustado y en peligro como cualquiera de nosotros esa noche, sin saber que estaban allí para rescatarlo. Cuando comenzó la pelea y no pudo encontrarme, fue a salvar a nuestro hijo, con la esperanza de protegerlo. Cuando lo encontré allí, me suplicó que fuera con él, pero sus palabras fueron todas incorrectas. Mis palabras fueron todas incorrectas. Pensó que lo rechazaba, cuando no sabía que incluso había una elección que hacer. Pensó que elegí morir en lugar de aceptarlo, decidí sacrificarme por mi honor, incluso si nuestro hijo lo sufriera.

Los soldados extranjeros no quisieron escuchar, dijo, y lloró como me dijo. Él lloró delante de mí, el enemigo que ha odiado por tanto tiempo. Dijo que no se detendrían, sin importar cómo les suplicara. No eran de su gente, de sus tierras. No sabían más de su idioma de lo que él sabía del mío. Vieron al hombre que los habían enviado a encontrar, y todo lo demás debía ser destruido.

Dijo que creía que había muerto allí cuando se dispararon los disparos. Dijo que había muerto allí con nosotros, la parte de él que nos amaba a los dos. Dijo que nunca me había perdonado por la elección que creía haber hecho, que mi negativa lo retrasó lo suficiente como para que los soldados nos encontraran y asesinaran a nuestro hijo. Dijo que nunca se perdonó a sí mismo por la muerte de Kohaku .

Pensé que nunca podría perdonarlo tampoco. ¿Por qué debo aprender esto ahora? ¿Por qué mi corazón se rompe en pedazos de esta manera? Mi fuerza me ha abandonado. No tengo voluntad de seguir adelante. Mi venganza se ha convertido en un pequeño carbón en el horno de mi alma, brillando y esperando ser alimentado.

Y no tengo nada más para darlo.

Berger estaba tan silencioso y grave como Hannibal en su viaje, una presencia pálida y decidida a su lado, leal hasta el final. A Hannibal le recordó amargamente la primera vez que habían ido a la guerra. Había estado tan decidido a morir entonces, arrojándose a la batalla para borrar sus errores en su propia sangre, y Berger había vadeado cada miseria para arrastrarlo hacia atrás, una y otra vez, instándole a que su dolor pasara. Esta vez, Hannibal juró que no se arriesgaría, porque no tendría a Berger allí para cuidarle la espalda y guiarlo hacia la cautela.

La nieve caía espesa y pesada a su llegada a la Capital, gris hollín en el momento en que aterrizó en los caminos sucios. Berger sin palabras le quitó la bolsa médica a Hannibal mientras salían de la estación, preparándose para ir a Chelsea House y asegurarse de que las cosas estuvieran listas para él allí, incluso si no se quedaría mucho tiempo.

"Dile a Black que no se preocupe por alimentarme, me detendré en mi club por eso", dijo Hannibal, sacando su reloj de su bolsillo y presionando el resorte para controlar la hora contra el gran reloj. Will lo miró desde el retrato y Hannibal tragó saliva, preguntándose si sería capaz de soportar mirar en poco tiempo, ya lo extrañaba tanto. Cerró el reloj y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, temblando. "Me presentaré para el deber en el Ministerio y me aseguraré de que todo esté finalizado primero. No tengo idea de cuándo estaré allí ".

"Sí, mi señor", dijo Berger, dirigiéndose, pero se detuvo cuando Hannibal lo llamó.

"Berger ... aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí a lo largo de los años", dijo Hannibal, serio. "Quiero que regreses a Hartford cuando me vaya. Tengo una cabaña para ti y una pensión en caso de que no regrese. Aquí hay una carta de referencia, si prefiere seguir siendo un ayuda de cámara. Conozco a muchos caballeros ...

"Aquí, ahora, ya basta de tonterías", dijo Berger, agarrando la bolsa médica de Hannibal contra su pecho y temblando con la ofensa. "Una guerra o diez, eres mi responsabilidad, mi Señor. Si te diriges al frente, yo también, y no voy a escuchar otra palabra de lo contrario ".

"Nunca te pediría que te enfrentaras a tales horrores de nuevo, Berger", dijo Hannibal, sosteniendo su mirada. "Una vez fue suficiente".

"Mi Señor, cuando los embarcó hace años", dijo Berger, con el rostro rubicundo fruncido, "estaba tan destrozado como nunca lo había visto a un hombre, fuera de su cabeza con dolor y buscando a los dioses". 'propio juicio. Hice lo mejor que pude, te cuidé todo lo que permitiste, te seguí a lo peor con la esperanza de poder mantenerte con vida, no porque fuera mi mejor opción, sino porque eras mi amigo ".

Berger se movió de un pie a otro, incómodo por ser tan sincero, pero el propio Aníbal se sintió sobrecogido por su confesión.

"Entonces no tienes nada que perder, o imaginas que no lo hiciste", dijo Berger, frunciendo el ceño pensativo y decidido. "Ahora tienes todo para perder, y también lo hace su Señoría. Si te fueras a la guerra y algo sucediera, algo que podría haber evitado, nunca podría perdonarme a mí mismo, mi Señor, pensando que había dejado a un amigo necesitado para enfrentar su destino solo. Si te vas, yo te acompaño, y de esa manera ambos sabemos que hemos hecho todo lo posible para hacer lo mejor, ¿verdad?

Le provocó una sonrisa a Hannibal y una risa pequeña y complacida, y él asintió, diciéndole, "Recuérdame que te dé un aumento, Berger".

"Si pasamos por esto y regresamos a casa con su señoría", dijo Berger, "¡pueden darme todos los aumentos que quieran!"

Se adentró en la multitud, la nieve dejaba una neblina que recordaba a la niebla de la mañana que usualmente envolvía la Capital. Hannibal lo miró, su mente ya comenzaba el doloroso proceso de prepararse para el campo de batalla que esperaba dejar atrás.

Y luego captó la cara de Will entre la multitud, un rayo de reconocimiento que lo sorprendió, fuera de lugar como estaba.

Mina salió de un carruaje en la calle, regañando a la Sra. Speck todo el tiempo, una gran caja de seguridad se aferraba a su mano enguantada. El cuello con ribete de piel de su chaqueta de viaje enmarcaba su rostro, haciendo que su parecido con Will fuera aún más marcado. Hannibal permaneció inadvertido entre la multitud, mirándola con curiosidad mientras se volvía hacia la estación, con sus ojos azules enloquecidos y asustados.

No estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo, pero la siguió adentro. Tal vez era lo furtiva que parecía, lo perseguida que parecía, armada con nada más que sus costosas ropas de viaje y esa caja cerrada. La Sra. Speck luchó detrás de ella con un baúl, y para Mina viajar con tan poco fue impactante para él, francamente. Había tenido baúles lo suficiente como para necesitar un segundo coche cuando llegó a Hartford y se fue con más.

Un niño que corría por la estación rebotó contra ella y salió corriendo, haciendo que la caja de seguridad girara por el suelo, acompañando su grito de consternación. Hannibal se movió para recuperarlo, ambos se inclinaron para alcanzarlo al mismo tiempo.

"Permítame, Lady Rathmore", dijo, agarrándolo y levantándose mientras lo hacía.

Abrió la boca, sorprendida, cuando vio quién sostenía la caja, con sus familiares ojos azules muy abiertos y conmocionados.

" ¡ Aníbal !", Dijo, y se llevó la mano enguantada a su pecho. "¡Pensé que habías ido a la guerra!"

"¿Lo hiciste?" Preguntó Hannibal, ladeando la cabeza y aún más curioso cuando ella se ruborizó, un rojo lívido se elevó en sus mejillas.

"Los periódicos lo anunciaron hace meses", dijo, recuperándose un poco.

"Mi implementación se retrasó. Me voy mañana por la mañana, antes del amanecer, "dijo, girando la caja en sus manos para mirarla. "¿Estás herido? Él te golpeó bastante duro ".

"N-no, no lo estoy", dijo, ganando rápidamente el control de su conmoción. "No, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Puedo tener mi caja, por favor?

"Una cosa extraña para una mujer con la que viajar", reflexionó, preguntándose por qué era tan liviano. "¿Has huido con tus joyas, Mina?"

"¡No, Hannibal, no seas tonto!", Dijo con una risa estridente y nerviosa. "No, he decidido visitar a mi padre en Broadriver".

"¿Supongo que tu hermana ha superado su enfermedad, entonces?", Inquirió Hannibal, completamente sorprendido por la confusión que matizaba sus facciones. "Ingrid, ¿verdad? Will dijo que habías ido a cuidarla. Desearía que le hubieras escrito sobre su salud. Él ama a sus parientes consanguíneos, por poco que se lo merecen todos ustedes ".

Su sonrisa vaciló, pero ella dijo: "¡Ingrid! Por supuesto, qué desconsiderado de mi parte no escribir. Ella está muy bien, Hannibal, gracias. Pero debo irme. No quisiera perderme mi tren. ¡Gretchen!

"¡Sí, m'Lady!"

"Bueno", dijo Hannibal, devolviéndole la caja con una sonrisa pequeña y apretada. "Un viaje seguro hacia ti, Lady Rathmore".

"Y a usted, Lord Clarges", dijo Mina, tomando la caja con visible alivio. "¡Espero que estés a salvo allí en esa horrible guerra! Es terrible que debes abandonar mi Voluntad una vez más. ¡No me puedo imaginar cómo lo soporta, mi pobre cariño! "

"Con mucha más gracia de la que podrías concebir, Lady Rathmore", dijo Hannibal. "Dale mis saludos a tu padre".

Su boca llena se frunció, su mirada se volvió decidida y aguda, pero se mordió la lengua y giró sobre sus talones, alejándose a grandes zancadas de él para seguir a la Sra. Speck hacia los trenes.

Will guardó silencio durante un largo momento después de terminar esa página, las palabras de Lady Murasaki aún lo rondaban.

Mi venganza se ha convertido en un pequeño carbón en el horno de mi alma, brillando y esperando ser alimentado. Y no me queda nada por dar ...

El abuelo hizo un ruido suave, angustiado, y Will vio que estaba llorando, lágrimas cayendo por sus sienes para empapar su cabello plateado.

"Oh, abuelo, lo siento mucho", dijo Will, sacando su pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas de Rolando. "No tenías idea, ¿verdad?"

Roland intentó hablar, con la boca apretada, pero no pudo hacer nada más que gemir de dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

No fue otro evento, ni siquiera un dolor de carne, sino del espíritu. El tiempo de una herida no se había curado, sino que había crecido, cicatrizado y endurecido, solo para abrirse y sangrar de nuevo todos estos años después.

"¿Ella nunca dijo nada?", Preguntó Will, limpiándose la cara con cuidado por su delicada piel fina como el papel. "¿Nunca te dijo lo terriblemente que te habías entendido mal el uno al otro?"

El abuelo gimió, un sonido estrangulado y dolorido, pero el significado era claro de todos modos, y Will respiró, "Por supuesto que no. No te molestaría tanto escucharlo si lo hubiera hecho ".

Buscó un trapo mojado y lavó la cara de Roland por él, tarareando una suave canción mientras lo hacía. Lo secó para que no le diera un escalofrío, y para entonces Roland se había calmado, acostado en su cama, pensativo y medio perdido en el pasado.

Will guardó todo y caminó hacia las ventanas, dándole un momento para reflexionar. La nieve se había asentado sobre todo, espolvoreando las plantas de hoja perenne, colocando mantos de blanco sobre las estatuas en los jardines. Un pavo real se pavoneó más allá de la ventana, graznando con indignación ante el estado de las cosas, dejando un rastro detrás que lentamente se llenó.

Will tocó el cristal, el frío se filtró entre sus dedos. El bebé no se había movido tanto durante el día, el estimulante estímulo de la voz Alpha de Hannibal estaba ausente para provocarlos. Los ojos de Will se empañaron al pensar en su marido, en cómo el bebé no estuvo de acuerdo con la cena de Will anoche y protestaron con todas sus fuerzas. Hannibal les había canturreo, empujando la camisa de dormir de Will sobre su vientre para poner sus labios sobre la piel de Will. Él canturreó y ronroneó y el bebé se había calmado, rodando contra el lugar donde Hannibal lo había tocado.

' Eso ' , había dicho Hannibal, sonriendo y orgulloso, ' era un fracaso, estoy seguro de eso. Cheeky niño pequeño .

Casi se rió y luego lo recordó, pero salió como un sollozo ahogado que rápidamente sofocó, temblando al borde de las lágrimas. Se apartó de la ventana, luchando por contener su dolor por temor a que agitara a Roland, y arrancó uno de los libros, diciendo con enérgica y falsa ligereza: "Vamos a reanudar nuestra novela, abuelo, ¿o sí? Pronto será un almuerzo. Creo que la Sra. Pimms está haciendo una sopa especial solo para ti ".

Se acomodó en su silla, levantando la vista cuando Roland golpeó su mano contra el colchón, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer ruido.

Cuando Will lo miró, con las cejas arqueadas y curiosas, Roland señaló deliberadamente el diario descartado.

"Abuelo, no", dijo Will, firme. "No creo que sea una buena idea. Quizás cuando te sientas mejor ...

"Solo léelo", dijo Zeller, entrando con nieve derritiéndose en su abrigo y sus botas filmadas con agua. Se quitó el abrigo al acercarse, pero su rostro estaba vacío de sus burlas habituales, serias y tranquilas cuando dijo: "Necesita escucharlo, Lord Clarges. Él necesitaba escucharlo durante décadas ".

La mirada dudosa de Will se movió de Zeller a Abuelo, quien la encontró con firme determinación.

"Muy bien", suspiró Will, cambiando la novela por la traducción. "Pero solo nos quedan unas pocas páginas. No puedo imaginar lo que esperas obtener de eso ".

La siguiente entrada fue la última, justo como Will había predicho. Fue escrito un tiempo desconocido después del anterior. La nota de Chiyoh en la esquina hacía referencia a una fecha que se volvió ilegible con lágrimas que habían extendido la tinta por la página, oscureciéndola.

"' Vamos a Hartford por la mañana '", leerá, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que la entrada era muy corta. "' Voy a decirle todo a Roland. Los dos hemos vivido demasiado tiempo odiando a los demás, traicionados unos a otros, tratando de herirnos unos a otros. Le diré que estaba equivocado. Le diré que lo amo, tanto como un joven impulsivo puede amar cualquier cosa más allá de su propia satisfacción. Le diré que no lo rechacé, que podría haber considerado su oferta si alguno de nosotros hubiera tenido las palabras necesarias para darnos a conocer. Le diré que lo perdono y le pido que me perdone, y quizás si encontramos paz, entonces Kohaku finalmente puede descansar.

'He decidido darle lo que quiere. Durante años me ha ofrecido dinero para dejar solo a su hijo, dinero suficiente para volver a Nippon y comenzar de nuevo, muy lejos de todos. Aceptaré su oferta, pero tengo mis condiciones. Debe llevar a Hannibal a Hartford y mantenerlo lejos de Cyrus. Lo he visto todos estos años, lo he visto alejarse más y más de su alcance, silencioso y desdeñoso y con razón. La fuerza que traté de darle estaba cargada de amargura y lleva una fruta envenenada; su odio es mi recompensa por mi crueldad, sin importar cuánto creyera que lo perdoné. He roto algo en él que temo que nunca sanará, destruí una fe inocente en seguridad que ningún niño debería haberles quitado. Nunca puedo pedirle perdón; No me lo merezco y los dioses mismos no lo concederían, pero puedo asegurarme de que esté a salvo en mi ausencia. Solo espero que su abuelo pueda darle la felicidad que se merece. Cualquiera que sea el resultado, no debe dejarlo en manos de su padre si no estoy allí para protegerlo.

' Voy a pedir Roland encontrar Chiyoh, para entregar a que me de modo que pueda llevarla conmigo cuando voy. Y le diré que me llevo a Mischa. Ella es mía y solo mía. No hay lugar para ella en la vida de Roland, no hay lugar para ella en este mundo, la mitad de mi sangre, la mitad de la suya, y nacido fuera de cualquier matrimonio que reconozcan. Él tendrá a su hijo, él tendrá su heredero, y tendré que amar a nuestro Omega. Es demasiado tarde para que podamos comenzar de nuevo y los dos estamos cansados. Sin embargo, me siento esperanzado de poder ser felices por fin, de que mi pequeño cervato se convertirá en un ciervo fuerte y orgulloso, y que moriré en las tierras que me dieron a luz, un orgulloso Murasaki hasta el final ". "

Will bajó el periódico en estado de shock, respirando, "Abuelo, ¿es cierto?"

"Sí", dijo Zeller, respondiendo por él. Se acercó a la cama y lanzó un suspiro, su ceño fruncido y pensativo. "Si, es verdad. No sabías eso, viejo, ¿verdad? Sospechabas de Mischa, pero no sabías que Murasaki quería hacer un trato ".

"¿Mischa era tu hija? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? "Preguntó Will, tomando el diario para revisarlo, buscando alguna pista de lo que ella había escrito. "¡Ella nunca dijo, ni una sola vez!"

"Probablemente preocupado de que Cyrus lo encuentre", dijo Zeller, haciendo un gesto hacia las páginas. "Al final, ya no estaba preocupada". Ella se iba de todos modos, o pensó que lo estaba ".

"Esa fue la noche, ¿no?" Preguntó Will, sosteniendo los ojos tristes de Roland. "Ella vino a hacer un trato contigo, y en su lugar terminó por irse, exigiendo irse. Abuelo, ¿qué demonios pasó?

"Hannibal quería a Mischa. El viejo quería a Mischa ", dijo Zeller, llamando la atención de Will una vez más. Le ofreció a Will una pálida sombra de su habitual sonrisa irreverente y dijo: "Justo después del accidente que le rompió la espalda, se emborrachó tanto que tuvo suerte de que estuviera en una silla para empezar. Me contó todo tipo de cosas que probablemente hubiera deseado no haber hecho más tarde -se golpeó la sien con un dedo y añadió-, y no me olvido, lord Clarges.

"Zeller, ¿has estado chantajeando al abuelo todos estos años?" Preguntó Will, desconcertado, pero se sintió aliviado cuando Zeller solo se rió y negó con la cabeza.

" No , yo no haría eso, mi madre me atormentaría y, créame, eso es lo último que quiero", le dijo Zeller. "No, tenemos una comprensión, el viejo y yo. Hizo mucho por mi madre, mucho por mí cuando era grande y todavía lo hace. Le dije que me haría cargo de él, y eso es lo que hago, incluso cuando eso significa escuchar sus historias de pesadilla sobre la familia ".

"¿Así que te habló de esa noche?" Preguntó Will, extendiendo la mano para acariciar el cabello de Roland, tratando de calmar la melancolía que se había apoderado de él. Rolando no se apartó de su toque, pero parecía perdido de alguna manera, a la deriva una vez más en un pasado que le había causado más dolor que alegría.

"No mucho, pero algo", dijo Zeller, y tiró de la manga de Roland, diciendo: "¿Puedo decírselo?"

Roland se despertó lo suficiente como para pestañear, trabajando para emitir un gruñido que pareció satisfacer a Zeller como asentimiento.

"Los tres se quedaron aquí en Hartford durante la noche en el invierno", dijo Zeller, levantando la cabeza al pensar mientras recordaba los detalles. "Nevó lo suficiente como para que no fuera seguro ir. Cyrus se emborrachó y se desmayó. Hannibal estaba en la guardería. Ni siquiera había nacido aún ".

"Gracias, Sr. Zeller, lo asumí", dijo Will, apreciando su intento de humor, incluso si no podía sonreír.

"Ella estaba vagando por la casa y los dos se cruzaron, entraron en él como siempre", le dijo Zeller, dudando en decir: "Bueno, ya sabes cómo sucede a veces, Lord Clarges. Algunas batallas se luchan mejor sin ropa ".

Will se sonrojó a pesar de sí mismo y miró al abuelo, desconcertado pero no sorprendido.

"Él la amaba, creo", dijo Zeller. "Me encantó odiarla, u odié amarla, todo se revolvió y me confundió. Nunca me lo dijo, pero habló sobre esa noche como si hablara sobre Charles, ese mismo tipo de ... algo . No puedes odiar tanto a alguien por lastimarte si nunca los amaras, ¿verdad?

"¿Lo hiciste?" Preguntó Will, tomando la mano del abuelo en la suya. "¿La amabas, abuelo? ¿Tanto como pudiste después de Charles, después de todo lo que había sucedido?

Un destello de lágrimas y un cambio de ojos fue la respuesta que necesitaba y apretó la mano de Roland, suspirando, "Qué terrible. ¿Entonces sospechabas que Mischa era tu hija? Lady Murasaki vino aquí para hacer su oferta, pero usted había tomado una decisión antes de escucharla: llevar a Hannibal a Hartford y Mischa junto con él. Ambos niños de una sola vez ".

Los dedos de Roland lo apretaron en un espasmo de respuesta impotente.

"Ella entró en pánico, ¿no? Ella se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar contigo como esperaba o pensó que no escucharías ", dijo Will, su mente pintando una imagen de movimiento frenético, la Omega que había insistido en ir a pesar de la terrible tormenta, buscando comprarse a sí misma. tiempo y distancia para llegar a otro plan, otra forma de escapar sin perder a todos sus seres queridos. "Se dio cuenta de que planeaba llevar a su hijo una vez más, e insistió en que se fueran".

"Sí", dijo Zeller, tranquilo y contenido. "Eso es todo. Se fueron, el entrenador se metió en el río, y Hannibal fue el único que salió vivo, y apenas. Esa fue la primera vez que tuvo un episodio como este. Mi mamá pensó que no lo haría, pero lo hizo. Y lo hará de nuevo, sé que lo hará ".

Will besó la mano de Roland y la soltó, ordenando las páginas del diario y volviendo a ponerlas en el sobre. Había mucho que habían pasado por alto o pasado por alto completamente, pero esas cosas podrían esperar hasta más tarde, hasta las cartas que le escribiría a su marido, transmitiendo los eventos de los que hablaba, su arrepentimiento por la infancia de Hannibal y sus esfuerzos por asegurar su futuro felicidad cuando su infancia fue irreparable. La historia más grande que había atrapado las vidas inocentes de los niños Lecter se había desarrollado en toda su trágica infelicidad y pérdida, dejando a Will entumecido por temor a ser consumido por su Don.

"Lo siento mucho", susurró, inclinándose para besar la frente del abuelo, acariciando su cabello con delicadas yemas de los dedos. "Qué terrible miseria, haber perdido tantos niños ..."

Primero Kohaku, luego Mischa y Cyrus años más tarde en el mismo accidente fatal que había reclamado a Lady Murasaki y casi a Hannibal, también. Que sus pérdidas se vieron obstaculizadas por malentendidos, que sus muertes pudieron haber sido prevenidas solo empeoró las cosas.

"Creo que necesito un poco de aire", dijo Will, sabiendo que el abuelo estaba en el pasado en alguna parte, tal vez imaginando sus decisiones con diferentes resultados, donde sus hijos vivieron felices, largas vidas. "Trate de descansar un poco, abuelo. El pasado no ofrece el perdón que he encontrado, solo la culpa y la frustración ".

Hizo un gesto a los perros a los costados y salió, tomando un aliento que temblaba, buscando la comodidad del aroma terroso de Alpha de su pareja y encontrando solo rastros que provocaban pero nunca satisfacían, desvaneciéndose en la nada como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Su extraño encuentro con Mina dejó a Hannibal inquieto al salir de la estación, perdido en sus pensamientos. Decidió dejar su inquietud, sin ganas de tomar un taxi o enfrentarse al personal de Chelsea House para conseguir una montura. Se registró en la guarnición y firmó para su problema, así como para la carga que ya había sido enviada para él en los últimos meses. Una parada en el Ministerio resultó infructuosa, ya que sir Gregory no estaba, pero Hannibal dejó su tarjeta con la secretaria y le preguntó si sir Gregory podría llamar a Chelsea House esa noche. Visitó al Sr. Buddish, luego al boticario para reabastecer su bolsa médica, y finalmente decidió darse un capricho con un almuerzo tardío en su club.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando Berger llegó a buscarlo allí horas después, con las mejillas redondas de color rojo ladrillo por el esfuerzo.

"Dios mío, ¿has estado corriendo? ¿Para qué diablos? ", Preguntó Hannibal, sorprendido por lo despeinado que parecía. Hizo un gesto hacia el agua y el personal la trajo de inmediato, esperando que Berger se la tragara. "¿Qué pasó, Berger? ¿Es Will? ¿Abuelo? ¡Habla , por todos los cielos!

"¡Ya está hecho, mi señor!" Dijo Berger, jadeando y harapiento, medio desmayado. "S-Sir Gregory recibió su tarjeta y llamó, mi señor! ¡Todo ha sido hecho!

"¿Todo qué?", Preguntó Hannibal, perplejo.

"¡Dice que venga de inmediato!", Se las arregló Berger, entregándole la tarjeta de Sir Gregory, detrás de la cual había una dirección. "¡La guerra está por terminar!"

"¿Qué ?!" Hannibal respiró, balanceándose donde estaba parado, su alivio era tan grande. " ¿Qué ?"

"¡Está por terminar, mi señor!", Repitió Berger, y sonrió a Hannibal. "¡Sir Gregory dijo que lo trajera de inmediato!"

"Ve a buscar mis baúles del barco, Berger! ¡Volveremos a Hartford en el momento que podamos! "Gritó Hannibal mientras salía corriendo, usando todas sus fuerzas para mantener bajo control su alivio ilimitado, no fuera que Will lo sintiera y más tarde se desilusionara. Se instó a sí mismo a calmarse, temblando, mientras llamaba a un coche de punto para llevarlo a la dirección, que era la cámara del Ministerio.

El taxi se detuvo en el tráfico de la tarde, el ritmo era casi insoportable. Examinó ansiosamente, con el corazón martilleando con la esperanza de que fuera cierto, que la guerra había terminado, que sus soldados volverían a casa y que iría a casa con Will. Se iría a casa con Will y nunca lo dejaría, nunca más.

Fue suficiente para apresurar su paso en su llegada, aumentando sus sentidos y forzando sus nervios hasta el punto de ruptura. Se anunció en el mostrador de recepción y fue conducido de inmediato al atestado salón de actos, donde se estaban dando muchos gritos.

El asistente se abrió camino a través del caos para alcanzar a Sir Gregory, quien se excusó, uniéndose a Hannibal con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro arrugado.

"¡Lord Clarges! Es muy bueno verte de nuevo ", dijo, luciendo tan aliviado como sonaba.

"Mi ayuda de cámara estaba a punto de desmayarse", dijo Hannibal, retirándose a la reserva por si había entendido mal, pero el único pensamiento que podía tener era de Will y de la rapidez con que podía volver con él.

"Todos somos muy esperanzados", dijo Sir Gregory, satisfecho de que pareciera esperar buenas noticias. "Lord Withome de Kirk y el Sr. Katz del Merchants Guild han negociado el tratado de paz, Lord Clarges, ¡y ha sido aprobado! La guerra terminará oficialmente cuando firmen sus Majestades ".

La sonrisa de Hannibal se convirtió en una risa encantada, su alivio dio rienda suelta y lo inundó con temblores de tensión agotada.

"¡Dioses, esa es la mejor noticia! ¡La mejor noticia! ", Dijo, esperando que el tren de la noche no estuviera demasiado lleno para abrazarlo, ya imaginando cómo Will reaccionaría ante su sorpresa. "¿Entonces mi despliegue?"

"Nulo e inválido ", dijo Sir Gregory con poca satisfacción, satisfecho con el giro de los acontecimientos.

"¡Entonces debo irme de inmediato!", Dijo Hannibal, su alivio casi rompiendo el estrecho control que mantenía sobre sus emociones.

"¿Ir? ¡No! Todavía no del todo, Lord Clarges ", le dijeron. "Entiendo que tiene que volver con su cónyuge, pero deseo presentarlo ante el comité y finalizar nuestros planes mientras todos estamos reunidos".

"¿No me digas que has solucionado tu problema de papeleo?", Preguntó Hannibal, consternado al pensar que quizás no podría escapar de inmediato.

"Debo decir que Rathmore ha sido arrestado", dijo Sir Gregory. "Lo primero esta mañana. Lo hemos mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, pero me imagino que será en todos los periódicos esta noche ".

"¿Detenido? ¿Estaba presente su esposa? Hannibal preguntó, pensando en Mina como la había visto por última vez, corriendo por la estación de trenes. "Ella es la hermana de mi esposo, Sir Gregory. Esa es mi única preocupación en este asunto ".

"Ella estuvo presente, sí", dijo, recordando la conexión familiar que Hannibal compartió con los Rathmores. "Se le advirtió que no salga de la capital, aunque hay poca preocupación de que ella esté involucrada, considerando".

"Bueno, ella escucha la ley tan bien como escucha cualquier buen consejo. Ella se ha ido de la Capital ", dijo Hannibal, con una profunda sensación de inquietud. "La conocí en la estación de tren esta mañana. Ella dijo que iría a Broadriver, a su padre ".

"No creo que encuentre allí mucho refugio", dijo Sir Gregory, frunciendo el ceño. "Rathmore no es un hombre diseñado para guardar sus secretos. Él está dando un informe de sus asociados ahora, y la información suministrada por Su Gracia también implica a Lord Reddig, hasta cierto punto. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que él también sea arrestado si la evidencia lo confirma ".

Hannibal no podía dejar de pensar en la caja fuerte que Mina había estado reteniendo, no podía dejar de lado el miedo que repentinamente lo embargaba al enterarse del arresto de Timothy y lo que podría haber impulsado su escape repentino al campo.

Faltaban cartas, hombres desaparecidos, traición y asesinatos, y su compañero se había ido sin su Alfa allí a su lado; todo se apoderaba de él con repentina urgencia, una comprensión abrumadora de que todo lo que estaba en esa caja y lo que sea que la llevara a Broadriver estaba conectado a su compañero

"Lo siento, Sir Gregory, pero debo irme", dijo, movido a actuar con la súbita e inquebrantable certeza de que Will estaba en peligro.

"Pero Lord Clarges-"

"Por favor, arregle una reunión en una fecha posterior, Sir Gregory," dijo Hannibal, el tono de pánico en su voz profunda alertando al otro Alfa que había un problema serio a mano. "¡Temo que algo terrible esté en marcha y que la vida de mi pareja esté en juego! Debo irme. Debo irme en este instante! "

Fue un día inquieto e inquieto para Will. Ni siquiera un paseo en el amortiguado silencio de la nieve podía contagiar su extraña inquietud, y estar rodeado de guardias no ayudaba en nada. Se sintió a la deriva, un bote sin un remo a merced de la corriente. Ni siquiera había ido a buscar uno de los pañuelos de Hannibal, había resuelto el extraño temor que lo había esquivado, sin importar la frecuencia con que lo acariciaba en busca del olor de Hannibal.

Las tías Margaret y Grace pasaron unas horas con él, ayudándole a terminar al menos un pequeño vestido y trayendo un baúl de otros: la ropa de bebé de Hannibal, guardada de forma segura todo este tiempo en los áticos de Fernhill. Lo entretuvieron con historias de Aníbal cuando era un bebé y pasaron algún tiempo con Roland, pero regresaron a Fernhill antes de que la caída de la noche pudiera hacer que las carreteras cubiertas de nieve fueran más difíciles de atravesar.

Justo antes del atardecer, cuando Will se dirigía a escribir su primera carta a su esposo, el vínculo le produjo un escalofriante y escandaloso golpe de terror puro y pánico lo suficientemente fuerte como para agarrarse a él con el corazón martilleando por miedo a lo que había afectado tanto. su marido.

"¡Mi Señor!", Gritó el Sr. Hawkes, corriendo para agarrar la mano de Will, sosteniéndolo con un brazo detrás de sus hombros. "¡Estás enfermo! ¡Llévame al señor Price de inmediato!

"Señor. Hawkes, señor, ¡ha venido alguien, señor!

"¡Oh, molesta eso, su Señoría, está enfermo!"

"Está bien, Sr. Hawkes," dijo Will, recuperando el aliento y enderezándose. "Por favor, toma su tarjeta. Creo que necesito descansar ".

Cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose en el vínculo, presionado por una preocupación que parecía casi deliberada, como si Hannibal intentara advertirle de algo.

"Mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, volviendo a anunciar a su visitante.

Estaba tan desaprobando e infeliz que Will tuvo que preguntarle, "¿Quién es, Sr. Hawkes?"

"Su hermana", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, y el vínculo dio un terrible y feo pulso en el pecho de Will. "Lady Rathmore ha llegado, mi señor".


	55. Chapter 55

Will sabía sin lugar a dudas que algo terrible había sucedido si su hermana había regresado a Hartford por su propia voluntad. Se recompuso y corrió hacia la puerta, sorprendido cuando las chicas de Tier comenzaron a ladrar y continuar como si fueran a comerla con vida.

"Oh , dioses míos , ¿por qué están esas cosas dentro de la casa ?" Gritó Mina, sorprendida por el acercamiento de los perros. Ella se detuvo aterrorizada, sus ojos mostraban blancos alrededor, una mueca de miedo retorciendo sus facciones.

Gritaron tan mal que Will se preocupó por un momento de que pudieran atacar, pero los animales grandes no hicieron ningún movimiento para hacerlo, solo llenaron la habitación con su gruñido desagradable.

"¡Chicas! ¡Dios mío! ", Dijo Will, levantando la voz para ser escuchado por encima del estrépito. Dirigió una mirada hacia atrás e hizo un gesto al Sr. Hawkes, diciendo que una vez que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar, "Tome por ahora a Winston y a las chicas, señor Hawkes".

"Muy bien, mi señor", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, su tono retumbante escuchado incluso por sus enojados gruñidos.

Will se movió para consolar a su hermana mientras los perros eran apartados, tomando nota de su vestido polvoriento, su cara surcada de lágrimas, y lo profundamente perturbada que estaba.

"¡Qué terrorífico! ¡Cielos! ¡Pensé que me devorarían! ", Dijo ella, temblando tanto que soltó dos veces sus guantes antes de que Will se moviera para quitárselos, primero uno y luego el otro mientras movía una gran caja de seguridad de una mano a otra. "¿Cómo puedes soportar tener tales monstruos a tu alrededor?"

"No son monstruos, Mina", dijo Will, entregándose los guantes. "Solo atacan cuando se les ordena. Los sorprendiste, eso es todo. ¡Nos has sorprendido a todos! ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido, querida? Te ves tan enojado, y sé que no fueron los perros ".

"¡Oh, Will, es horrible!" Sollozó, permitiendo que el Sr. Hawkes la ayudara a quitarse la ropa de abrigo. "¡Es simplemente horrible !"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es horrible? "Preguntó Will, distraído por el movimiento repentino del bebé. Patearon con agitación, como si se hubiera comido un tarro entero de huevos en escabeche, una comida a la que se oponían enormemente. Se frotó donde lo empujaban contra él, preguntándose si la inquietud del bebé estaba relacionada con el creciente miedo que aumentaba a través de su vínculo.

"¡Oh, Will! ¡Ojalá estuviera muerta ! ", Exclamó ella, su súbito abrazo sin estorbos por el firme agarre que mantenía en la caja de seguridad que llevaba. "¡Ojalá estuviera muerto !"

"¡Dioses, Mina! ¡No digas esas cosas! Reprendió, horrorizado. La abrazó en el vestíbulo frente a la puerta y al personal avergonzado, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado, pero el temblor que sacudió su esbelto cuerpo suavizó su impaciencia. Era delicada y frágil como una hoja en medio de una tormenta, y le dolía sentirla tan vulnerable. Las defensas de su confianza en sí misma y sus actitudes malcriadas habían sido eliminadas para dejarla expuesta y Will, siempre su fiel defensor, no quería nada más que protegerla.

"Por favor, cuéntame, Mina", le persuadió, y cuando ella solo sollozó, preguntó: "¿Viniste del este? ¿Has viajado lejos?

"No, vengo de Broadriver", dijo, olfateando delicadamente mientras se enderezaba. Parecía sorprendida por el tamaño de su vientre y momentáneamente se desvió de su abyecta miseria, diciendo: "¡Dios mío, mírate! Eres grande como una casa! "

"Suele suceder", dijo Will, negándose a ofenderse. Él tomó su mano y dijo: "Sra. Henderson, si pudieras preparar la habitación de su señoría? La Sra. Speck puede ver el desempaquetado ".

"Sí, mi señor", dijo la señora Henderson, haciendo un gesto a la Sra. Speck para que la siguiera, un lacayo que cargaba con el único baúl de Mina.

"Aquí, déjenlos tomar esto", dijo Will, buscando la caja de la cerradura, pero Mina la retiró y se negó a separarse de ella. Will la miró sospechosamente y preguntó: "¿Por qué estás tan asustada, Mina? ¿Qué hay en esa caja?

" Nada , Will! No me hagas esas preguntas, ¡estoy demasiado angustiado! ", Dijo, con nuevas lágrimas. Ella los limpió con su mano libre, permitiéndole a Will escoltarla hasta las escaleras. Lloró ruidosamente durante todo el camino y Will la llevó directamente a su suite, no queriendo que su teatral invadiera la tranquila comodidad propia o desafiara la presencia de las chicas de Tier.

"Ahora", dijo, colocándola frente a la chimenea donde una doncella de cocina ya estaba prendiendo fuego. El personal se ocupó de colocar sábanas limpias y desempacar su baúl solitario, pero no le prestaron atención al Señor y a la Dama. "¿Qué te ha molestado así, Mina? Nunca te había visto tan fuera de ti ".

Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a ella, maniobrando su voluminoso vientre con tanta gracia como se podía esperar. Una vez que colocó esa extraña caja de seguridad en el suelo, él le tomó las manos entre las suyas y las irritó, tratando de devolver el calor a su piel.

"No sabía a dónde más ir", dijo, las palabras crujiendo en un sollozo. "¡Padre no me quiere, Will! ¡Es terrible, terrible ! "

"Mina, por favor-"

"¡ Timothy ha sido arrestado !"

El estómago de Will se hundió al darse cuenta de que no se atrevía a mostrarse en su rostro. Fingiendo ignorancia por su bien y por el suyo, dijo: "¿Arrestado? ¿Con qué cargos?

" Traición ", dijo, prácticamente gritando la palabra. Ella se echó a reír, el sonido a medias histeria, e hizo un gesto a los sirvientes, diciendo: "¡Deberán oírlo todo lo suficientemente pronto! ¡Los soldados vinieron a por él y se lo llevaron! Me dijeron que no fuera demasiado lejos, que desearan preguntarme, ¡pero entré en pánico! ¡Tenía a Gretchen empacando lo que podía en una hora y huí de la Capital!

"No sabía que hubieras regresado a la capital", dijo Will, confundida por sus acciones. "Qué terrible que seas testigo de algo así, Mina".

“Yo no he vuelto, por supuesto, salvo que él envió para mí”, dijo, con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, su malestar en guerra con sus sensibilidades ofendidas. "¡Dijo que había llegado a una gran fortuna y que íbamos a abandonar el país de inmediato! ¡Que tenía patrocinadores poderosos que deseaban patrocinarnos en el Continente!

"Dios mío, Mina", suspiró Will, la enormidad de las acciones de Timothy era casi imposible de comprender, incluso por su imaginación expansiva. "No sé qué decir. Eso es solo ... simplemente horrible para ti- "

"¡No me queda nada , Will!" Sollozó Mina, sobresaltando incluso a la Sra. Henderson, que tenía nervios como el acero. "¡Incluso mi padre se niega a tolerarme! Yo solo ... ¡ solo quiero arrojarme al río y ahogarme !

"¡Mina!", Dijo Will, consternado. "Deja de decir cosas tan terribles! Dioses arriba! ¿Por qué dirías algo tan horrible?

"¡Porque es verdad !", Exclamó, tapándose la cara con las manos. "¡Mi esposo ha sido arrestado! ¡Nuestra riqueza está siendo aprovechada! ¡No tengo nada , Will! ¡Seré la esposa de un traidor, rechazada por todos los que conozco!

"No, Mina, no", dijo Will, tratando de calmarla. "Puedes volver a empezar, te lo prometo". Buscaremos el divorcio para separarte discretamente de Timothy y comenzar a presentarte nuevamente a la sociedad lentamente ".

Ella resopló, hipando y enganchándose con sollozos.

"Puede tomar algo de tiempo", permitió Will, restregándose la esbelta espalda con la mano, "pero un día disfrutarás de la vida otra vez. Disfruta los pequeños triunfos, Mina. Sé que sientes como si Hannibal no te gusta, pero él nunca te daría la espalda, y yo tampoco. Tienes un lugar aquí en Hartford el tiempo que lo necesites.

"¡Oh, Will !", Dijo Mina, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo feroz. "¡No tengo esperanza! ¡Ninguno en absoluto!"

"Lo encontraremos para ti", dijo Will, meciéndola y alisándole el cabello, con el corazón dolorido por lo que ella enfrentaba.

"Siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo, Will", susurró Mina, su voz espesa con lágrimas. "Si pudiera evitar cualquier dolor en absoluto, lo haría. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

"Mina, no seas tonta", Will la regañó. "Sé que harías cualquier cosa por mí, al igual que lo haría por ti. Ahora ve a bañarte y deja que Ms. Speck te traiga una bandeja para que puedas descansar un poco. No haremos una cena formal, teniendo todo en cuenta ".

"¿Cosas?" Preguntó Mina, tirando de sus brazos para limpiarse la cara con su pañuelo. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El abuelo está muy enfermo", dijo Will, solemne y dudando en agregar más. Le dolió físicamente admitir que "Hannibal ha vuelto al frente".

"¿Regresaste al frente?", Preguntó Mina, la misma imagen de horror desconcertado. "¿Ha vuelto a la guerra ?"

Will se sintió extrañamente castigado por eso y silenciosamente respondió: "Sí".

"¡Dios mío, esa guerra sería su preferencia para pasar el tiempo hasta que nazca el bebé!", Dijo Mina, desviada de su miseria por la de Wll. "Huir de tu lado para arriesgar su vida en la batalla". Honestamente . ¿Qué pensará la gente?

Will se estremeció, y suavemente admitió: "No podría dar dos higos por lo que la gente piensa", su corazón dio un doloroso apretar cuando la ronca voz Alfa de Hannibal ronroneó en su memoria, " Dos, siempre solo dos ..."

"Oh, cariño, no! ¡Por supuesto no! Oh, qué terrible ", dijo Mina, retirándose detrás de su pañuelo. "¡No le prestes atención a tu tonta hermana, Will! Solo envíe mis saludos a Su Gracia. Espero verlo muy, muy pronto ".

Will la besó en la mano temblorosa, asegurándole: "Las cosas irán mucho mejor a la mañana".

"Sí, cariño", dijo Mina, logrando una hermosa sonrisa para él que aún parecía terriblemente triste. "Realmente creo que lo harán".

Jimmy estaba en la suite de Will cuando llegó, regañando a las chicas, "¡No puedes comportarte así! ¡Estoy muy decepcionado con ustedes, señoras! Y Winston, pensé que eras tu propio hombre ...

"¿He venido en un mal momento?" Preguntó Will, inclinándose levemente para alcanzar a los perros emocionados mientras lo rodeaban. Winston estaba más descontrolado en su recepción, pero las chicas de Tier se apretaron contra él con cuidado de su gran tamaño, regodeándose en el placer de verlo.

"Honestamente, no tengo idea de por qué están tan nerviosos", dijo Jimmy, con las manos en las caderas. "Están muy nerviosos por algo".

"Bueno, entonces también estaremos nerviosos", dijo Will, arrojando su chaqueta con un suspiro. Incluso los pliegues sueltos y abiertos de su ropa de maternidad se sentían rígidamente formales ahora y anhelaba el suave y envolvente lino del camisón de su marido. "La llegada de mi hermana es suficiente para poner toda la casa en la cabeza".

"Escuché que llegó", dijo Jimmy, su tono neutro no engañaba a Will en lo más mínimo. Él vino y tomó la chaqueta de Will, reemplazándola por un chal cálido para mantener el frío. "¿Ella se quedará?"

"Por ahora", dijo Will, quitándose los zapatos con una mueca de dolor y moviendo sus doloridos dedos en sus finas medias. "Si no dejo de hincharme, tendré que ir descalzo pronto".

"Aquí, levanta los pies", dijo Jimmy, guiándolo a sentarse. Consiguió a Will acomodarse en el sofá y poner un almohadón debajo de sus pies antes de cubrirlo con una manta. "Simplemente relájate y veré lo que la Sra. Pimms tiene preparada para ti. ¿Hay algo que prefieras?

"No, no lo creo", dijo Will, mirando el fuego bailando en la chimenea. "No tengo mucho apetito, Jimmy".

Jimmy palmeó su pierna con una sonrisa cariñosa y triste y dijo: "No espero que lo hagas, mi Señor. Regresará a tiempo para la entrega, solo lo sé. Él es la única persona en este mundo cuya determinación rivaliza con la tuya , mi Señor ".

Sonó un suave golpe, enviando a los perros a un coro de ladridos que le dieron a Will un comienzo feo. Los calló cuando Jimmy respondió, sorprendido de ver a uno de los nuevos guardias, el señor Danvers, seguir a su ayuda de cámara en su suite.

Preocupado, Will preguntó: "¿Sí? ¿Qué es?"

"Solo información, señoría", le dijeron, casi a regañadientes. "Harris y Forbes no han regresado".

"¿Perdón?", Preguntó Will, ladeando la cabeza. "¿De sus rondas, quieres decir?"

El señor Danvers asintió, temeroso. "He enviado a dos hombres a buscarlos, pero tampoco han regresado, mi señor".

"Dioses", suspiró Will. "¿Cuándo los enviaste? ¿Cuándo desaparecieron?

"Harris y Forbes no se presentaron para el cambio de turno justo antes de que llegara su señoría, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Danvers, firme a pesar de su ansiedad. "Ha sido desde entonces que los otros no se han reportado".

"Conseguiré al señor Hawkes", dijo Jimmy, moviéndose de inmediato para buscar al mayordomo anciano.

"¿Cambias los turnos cada dos horas?" Will confirmó, la ansiedad de su vínculo solo aumentaba la suya, que crecía por los latidos del corazón. "¿Habrían ido a ver a alguien? ¿Terminó su turno e ido al pub en lugar de informar? ¿Hay alguna explicación que puedas considerar?

"Son hombres buenos, hombres constantes", dijo el Sr. Danvers. "Entonces no, mi señor. Si no se han presentado para el cambio de turno, algo los ha evitado ".

El señor Hawkes llegó a toda prisa con la señora Henderson a cuestas y Jimmy detrás, los tres tensos como resortes en espiral.

"Señor. Hawkes, señora Henderson, "dijo Will, balanceando sus pies desde las almohadas para sentarse derecho, con su barriga trabajando en contra de su dignidad," creo que podríamos tener un problema ".

El mayordomo llamó la atención de inmediato, listo y esperando lo peor.

"Señor. Danvers me ha informado que cuatro de nuestros guardias han desaparecido en las últimas tres horas ", dijo Will, su ansiedad se desvaneció a una determinación aguda con respecto a su personal. "No quiero que salga nadie y quiero que la casa esté sellada antes del anochecer a partir de ahora. Sra. Henderson, informe a todos que si necesitan algo de aire, pueden abrir sus ventanas o usar los balcones del tercer piso ".

"Sí, mi señor", dijo la señora Henderson, dibujando con un propósito.

"¿Hay hombres suficientes para llevar a Peter a la casa?", Preguntó Will, dirigiéndose al señor Danvers.

"Si es posible, mi señor?" Intervino el señor Hawkes. "Desde que el señor Brown ha desaparecido, Peter se asegura a sí mismo y a los muchachos estables en la noche en el piso de arriba en su habitación. Creo que los perros lo alertarán a cualquiera que intente contactarlo. Pedro estará a salvo, mi Señor. Es Su Gracia y usted mismo debemos salvar nuestra preocupación. Si cuatro hombres han desaparecido, no arriesgaría más al tratar de llegar al establo ".

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón", dijo Will, reacio a abandonar a Peter a un peligro del que podría no estar al tanto, pero seguro de que Athena y los demás lo alertarían de cualquier perturbación. Extendió la mano y Winston empujó entre sus dedos, ofreciendo la comodidad de su presencia y tranquilizando a Will que no carecía de protección. Honestamente, Will se sintió mucho más seguro con su pequeño perro valiente que con todo un mar de hombres como el señor Danvers, especialmente con la ansiedad de Aníbal que pesaba sobre él como lo hizo.

"Asegure la casa", dijo Will, firme y decidido. "A primera hora, quiero enviar a seis hombres al alguacil, el Sr. Danvers. Se le debe informar que existe una posible mayor amenaza contra Hartford House. Buscaremos a los hombres desaparecidos mañana. Quiero que todo el personal se mueva en parejas. Pido disculpas por las molestias, pero no deben correr ningún riesgo con su seguridad. No podría soportarlo si algo le sucediera a alguien más bajo nuestra protección ".

"Sí, mi señor", dijo el Sr. Danvers, el Sr. Hawkes y la Sra. Henderson haciéndose eco de él, y los tres se apresuraron a hacer lo que se les pedía.

"Jimmy", dijo Will, volviendo su atención a su ayuda de cámara. "Por favor, informe al Sr. Zeller de lo que sucedió".

"Sí, m-" él cortó, suspirando cuando las chicas comenzaron a ladrar otra vez, sus pelos levantados. " Sí , mi señor. Llevaré estos dos conmigo. Pueden patrullar los pasillos hasta que se calmen un poco. Traeremos tu bandeja un poco y tal vez entonces estarán menos inquietos ".

"Gracias", dijo Will, frotándose la frente donde un dolor de cabeza amenazaba, empeorado por los profundos ladridos de los perros. "Si hay alguien vagando por Hartford House, preferiría que las chicas los encuentren antes de que nos encuentren".

Jimmy instó a los perros nerviosos a salir de la puerta, dejando a Will a solas con Winston, que parecía bastante perdido al verse privado de sus amigos.

Will se puso de pie y fue al pequeño armario que Hannibal le había comprado, que contenía sus regalos y recuerdos con espacio para más. Arrancó la caja de música y se recostó en el sofá con un suspiro, acariciando la cabeza de Winston con una mano y la barriga con la otra. Buscó el vínculo, tratando de sacar el miedo y el temor de Hannibal, tratando de calmarlo, pero todo lo que le alimentaba era una desolación creciente y aterrada.

La luna estaba en aumento cuando Hannibal se lanzó hacia Chesterton, recorriendo los pequeños confines de su compartimento privado en primera clase para mantener a raya su miedo. El tren no había salido inmediatamente de la capital y todo lo que Berger pudo hacer fue convencerlo de que esperara la próxima partida. Había querido irse en ese instante, tomar montajes desde Chelsea House y cabalgar a toda velocidad hacia Hartford, cambiando caballos por el camino.

Pero el sentido había prevalecido, el angustioso recordatorio de Berger de que, incluso llegando tarde, el tren le ahorraría horas y kilómetros de viaje y aún así lo llevaría a casa antes de que pudiera hacerlo cualquier cantidad de caballos.

Se dejó caer en el asiento de felpa, los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos. Buscó a Will, lo alcanzó a través de un vínculo que nunca sería completo. Desafió el poco conocimiento que tenía de él, desafió la voz que susurraba que era imposible, y en cambio tuvo fe en su marido. Faith that Will estaba allí, silenciosa y receptiva al otro lado de su vínculo, sintonizada con él de maneras que incluso el mismo Hannibal no podía comprender. Sintió el tirón y el tirón de sus emociones, la lenta relajación de su agudo miedo, y supo que Will era consciente de ello, estaba tratando activamente de consolarlo.

Animado de poder abrazar sus tumultuosas emociones en una advertencia, Hannibal cerró los ojos, concentrando sus palabras susurradas en un sentimiento.

"Ella es peligrosa, Will. Ella significa que haces daño. ¡Por favor, no la dejes entrar !

El tren disminuyó la velocidad, el brusco frenazo lo empujó de su asiento. Se puso de pie y cogió su bolsa médica, avanzando a grandes zancadas por el pasillo hacia la salida más cercana, esperando con impaciencia que el tren entrara en la estación.

En el momento en que se detuvo, salió a la plataforma en un frenesí de movimiento, corriendo rápidamente hacia la casa de publicaciones más cercana con Berger pisándole los talones.

Will se había quedado dormido a su pesar, cubierto sobre el sofá con Winston roncando bajo el roce de sus dedos donde colgaba su brazo. Ya había oscurecido, y Jimmy había encendido una lámpara cerca de la pequeña mesa de Will, donde una bandeja lo estaba esperando, el suave resplandor cálido y acogedor en la opresiva oscuridad.

Tardó un momento en orientarse, los vestigios del sueño lo alimentaron con la forma sin forma de sus pesadillas. Peligroso , lo recordaba mucho, el suave ronroneo de la voz de su marido lleno de miedo. Alguien estaba en peligro.

"¡Por supuesto que alguien está en peligro! Ha ido a la guerra ", murmuró para sí mismo, sentándose con una mueca de dolor cuando su columna crujió, el sofá no sustituyó a una cama suave adecuada. "Dudo que ese sea el último mal sueño que tengo reservado para mí".

Parpadeó como un búho, tratando de despejarse la cabeza de la neblina del sueño y las advertencias susurradas que recordaba solo en fragmentos, ininteligible pero llenándolo de ansiedad que incluso perturbaba al bebé. Will acarició su vientre para calmarlos, satisfecho cuando se calmaron bajo su toque y el suave murmullo de su voz.

Se puso de pie, presionando sobre la parte baja de su espalda mientras se movía hacia la bandeja, sacudiendo su cabeza para evitar un bostezo.

"Qué extraño", murmuró Will, y solo encontró una tetera de té frío con una taza y un azucarero, ni siquiera una galleta para ayudarlo, lo cual era muy diferente de Jimmy. Pero esta noche habían experimentado una gran interrupción en el hogar con la llegada de Mina y la desaparición de los guardias. Una bandeja para la cena era la última preocupación en la mente de todos, incluida Will, pero estaba lo suficientemente sediento como para sentarse a la escasa oferta a pesar de lo poco que la deseaba.

Se sirvió una taza, añadió una cucharada de azúcar y la revolvió, preguntándose por qué se sentía como si el vínculo se fortaleciera cuando Hannibal estaba tan lejos. Aún así, se vertió en él con un incesante nivel de preocupación que comenzó a temer era la nueva norma para la guerra, por perturbador que fuera ese pensamiento. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a intentar cerrarlo, ni siquiera por el bien del bebé.

"Ten cuidado", le murmuró, profundizando en el vínculo para calmar a su marido lo mejor que pudo. "Vuelve a mí de forma segura ..."

Bebió un sorbo de té, la dulzura que lo contenía por el momento, cada vez más relajado con cada sorbo a pesar de las muchas preocupaciones que lo atormentaban. El abuelo, el despliegue de Hannibal, la repentina desaparición de los hombres que estaban destinados a protegerlo, todo le pesaba en la cabeza, pero se sintió extrañamente distante cuando terminó el último trago, haciendo una mueca ante la repentina amargura que se escondía debajo del azúcar que había adicional. El letargo se apoderó de él en un rubor repentino y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disiparlo.

Fue un cambio minucioso y sutil de la realidad, fuera de lo cierto, lo que hizo que Will se diera cuenta de que algo estaba horriblemente mal. Las sombras parecían acumularse en las esquinas de la habitación, haciéndose más gruesas y más sólidas cuando él las miraba fijamente, arrastrando el resplandor moribundo de la chimenea por un túnel negro. Sobresaltado, Will se movió para acercársele, su nebulosa cabeza no podía darle sentido, sus pesadas extremidades resistían su deseo de moverse. Miró a Winston, pero el perro simplemente lo miró con su interés habitual, sin ningún signo de angustia por él.

Pero algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Will se puso de pie lentamente, balanceándose como si estuviera borracho, todo inclinado, inclinado y curvándose sobre sí mismo. Tanteó para mantener el equilibrio, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras el mundo se abrochaba a su alrededor. La luz de la lámpara se rompió en un millón de luciérnagas brillantes, pululando alrededor con un suave zumbido como moscas alrededor de la carroña. Will miró horrorizado cómo una sombra se liberaba de la oscuridad, ramificando cuernos de ébano que rasgaban los surcos en las paredes que desangraban riachuelos negros en el suelo.

Winston ladró alarmado, el sonido provenía del fondo de un pozo, hueco y resonando en sus oídos. Will arrastró su mirada hacia la taza de té, el esfuerzo monumental y lento. Lo vio deslizarse de sus dedos entumecidos, flotando en el aire para extenderse sobre el suelo en un mosaico de piezas irregulares.

"Ahí, allí", dijo la sombra, quitándose la piel ante sus ojos horrorizados para revelar a su gemelo, un espejo mirándolo fijamente, el pelo cortado para que coincidiera con el suyo, su sonrisa estudiada y serena. "Nunca te preocupes, cariño. Vamos a configurar las cosas como deberían . Como deberíamos haber hecho desde el principio ".

Una bestia se desenrolló detrás de ella. El calor fluyó por el suelo en un derrame de azufre y azufre, y la boca arrojó una oleada de humo humeante en la oscuridad cuando llegó a sus órdenes. Sus alas se extendían hacia los bordes de la habitación, brillando como el corazón de un carbón lívido, llenando los ojos petrificados e incrédulos de Will con su presencia.

"Nos aseguraremos de que nunca más sufras, Will", canturreó Mina, su sonrisa se distorsionó en un río de afilados dientes ansiosos por roerlo. "¿No es así, Francis?"

Hannibal Lecter cabalgó hacia Hartford como si su vida dependiera de ello, su temor por Will se convirtió en terror, como si una terrible tragedia ya hubiera sobrepasado a su compañero.

A millas de distancia en Hartford, un golpe resonante llegó a la puerta principal, fuerte e insistente. El Sr. Hawkes, silenciosamente consternado de que cualquier persona no invitada fuera tan maleducada como para golpear la puerta de un Duque después de todas las horas razonables de visita, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, mirando al grupo de hombres en la puerta. con suave desinterés cuando dijo, "Su Gracia no está aceptando visitantes".

" ¡ Espera !"

El Sr. Hawkes se puso rígido, reconociendo la voz como la de Lord Reddig. Era demasiado viejo en su trabajo para traicionar sus pensamientos en su rostro, pero eso no pudo evitar el ceño fruncido que apretó su boca.

"Nos permitirán ingresar a Hartford House por orden de mi hijo, William Lecter-Graham, en cuyas manos se encuentra actualmente la disposición de Hartford House", dijo Statton, hincando su pecho con importancia mientras caminaba a la cabeza del grupo . "Hemos venido a petición suya para evaluar los productos".

"Dudo mucho de eso , mi Señor, y a menos que tenga papeleo para respaldar su reclamo, ¡me niego a ensuciar los oídos de su Señoría con esas tonterías!", Dijo el Sr. Hawkes, su aplomo deslizándose en un destello de cólera. "¡Sugiero que te bajes a la ciudad y te acuestes!"

"Disculpe, pero soy el señor Brauner, el abogado de Lord Clarges", dijo un hombre, empujando al frente del grupo, entre los cuales el Sr. Hawkes señaló a los policías, aunque ninguno de ellos era local.

"El señor Buddish es el abogado de su señoría", dijo Hawkes, mirando con recelo al hombre que tenía delante.

"No según una larga historia de correspondencia entre William Lecter y yo", dijo Brauner, sonriendo como si el señor Hawkes lo hubiera felicitado. "Tengo aquí una carta de Lord Clarges solicitando mi ayuda para deshacerse de los activos de Hartford a través de una subasta. No la casa, por supuesto. Aún no."

"¡Te callas!", Dijo Hawkes, y la señora Henderson miró por encima del hombro, observando el intercambio con penetrante preocupación. "¡Dame ese papel!"

Fue entregado con una pequeña sonrisa y el Sr. Hawkes lo leyó a la luz de la lámpara, palideciendo al ver que los escritos de su Señor solicitaban tal cosa.

"Voy a hablar con su señoría de esto", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, agitando el periódico con furia. “Y vamos a ver lo que tiene que decir!”

"Haces eso", dijo Statton, burlándose del Sr. Hawkes. "¡Tenemos el derecho legal de ingresar, y entrar lo haremos! ¡Estos agentes se asegurarán de eso! "

"Nosotros. Deberá. Mira , "dijo Hawkes, y les cerró la puerta en la cara, tirando la cerradura con cólera temblorosa y justa.

"¿Qué hacemos?", Preguntó la Sra. Henderson, retorciéndose las manos mientras más personal venía a ver qué pasaba, todos ansiosos y nerviosos.

"Jimmy", llamó el Sr. Hawkes, esperando que el valet preocupado se acercara. "¿Su Señoría?"

"En su habitación, profundamente dormido, cuando lo revisé por última vez", dijo Jimmy, estremeciéndose cuando las chicas de Tier comenzaron a ladrar, con los pelos levantados y los ojos entrenados en las puertas. "Estaba sosteniendo su bandeja de cena hasta que se despertó, pero creo que será mejor que lo despertemos ahora".

"Sí", dijo Hawkes, sombrío. "Creo que es mejor que lo hayamos hecho".

El Gran Dragón Rojo que Will había visto empujando contra las vetas de Francis Dolarhyde en Marsham Heath ahora lo envolvió, los envolvió a los dos . Sus brazos escamosos se cerraron a su alrededor y lo mantuvieron erguido, duro y colocado como una piedra a su alrededor, ardiendo y chispeando con brasas contra su visión.

Will luchó contra las alucinaciones que le habían impuesto, contra la lasitud que le robaba la fuerza y el miedo que convertía su corazón en un ritmo palpitante, un pensamiento que ardía en su mente: proteger al bebé. Proteger al bebé .

Trató de moverse, trató de luchar contra la atadura del Dragón a su alrededor, pero su cuerpo no lo obedecería. Lágrimas de frustración asustada escaparon de él cuando su mirada encontró el oleaje de su redonda barriga, terror de que su hijo estuviera tan quieto. Buscó a Hannibal en un pánico ciego, los instintos de Omegan buscando al Alfa que debía protegerlo, y a través del terror abrumador que lo consumió, sintió una pequeña chispa de esperanza en las profundidades de su vínculo.

Yo voy a ti. Yo voy a ti.

Tenía el staccato de los latidos del corazón de Hannibal, el ruido de los cascos sobre los adoquines, el silbido del viento y el roce de la nieve que caía. Hannibal venía por él. De alguna manera, él lo sabía. De alguna manera, estaba arremetiendo contra Hartford como un hombre poseído, ni siquiera los mismos Dioses podían detenerlo.

Llorará de alivio, aferrándose a su fe de que Hannibal siempre cumplió sus promesas, la esperanza de que una vez había perdido la esperanza de que ahora se levantara para sostenerlo.

"Abre la boca", instruyó Mina, y Will apretó los dientes mientras su cabeza estaba inclinada contra el hombro desnudo de Francis, su mandíbula atrapada en poderosos dedos. Recopiló su sentido suficiente para evadirlo lo mejor que pudo, pero Mina le sirvió té endulzado, canturreando: "Esto es por tu propio bien, Will. No podemos tener que armar un escándalo, ¿eh?

Winston gimió, dudando en defenderlo contra las personas que conocía, gente a la que Will siempre había insistido, pero tenía las orejas pegadas al cráneo y la cola pegada a los cuartos traseros mientras observaba, nervioso y con miedo.

Will amordazó el té, pero la mayor parte cayó sobre él, el resto le salpicó la barbilla y corrió por su garganta. Se concentró en los detalles que lo rodeaban, luchando contra los efectos ilusorios, tratando de mirar más allá de las deslumbrantes sombras y las vacilantes paredes que lo amenazaban con terror para apoderarse del más mínimo rastro de realidad.

Mina se había vestido con uno de sus camisones, se había puesto la bata y la había atado igual que siempre, y a la mente drogada de Will le pareció estar fuera de sí, mirando su propio cuerpo pesado y embarazado sostenido por una monstruosa bestia enferma. intención. Era tan perturbador y desorientador que por un instante Will dudó por completo de su propia identidad, pero haciendo retroceder esa incertidumbre fue la voz profunda y tranquilizadora de Hannibal susurrando: " Cada uno de ustedes es el tesoro que acumulo, y soy codicioso para ustedes ... '

Era Will Lecter-Graham, un Omega que ni una sola vez había dudado en abofetear a un Alfa con una trucha o enfrentar a un asesino para salvar a un niño. Había vivido con Statton Graham, había entrado en la mente de Garret Jacob Hobbs y había echado a Mason Verger con una tabla de madera y un parásito furioso. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que nadie esperaba, pero incluso él no podía hacerlo solo. Necesitaba la fuerza de su compañero para recurrir, y Hannibal lo dio sin reservas.

"W-por qué-" era todo lo que sus labios entumecidos podían manejar, una pregunta por sí misma. El corazón de Francis latía contra él, el estampido hueco de un tambor vacío que nunca vacilaba en su ritmo, casi ensordecedor en su fuerza.

"Sh, silencio", Mina se tranquilizó, moviéndose para alisarse el cabello, sus dedos curvados en garras que Will retrocedió, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Todo terminará pronto, Will. Lo prometo. ¡Mi chico inteligente, eras tan difícil! ¡Siempre tan difícil! "

Ella exhaló un suspiro, desapareciendo en las fauces abiertas de su camerino para emerger con algo blanco y retorciéndose. Era uno de sus camisones, un brebaje espumoso y de encaje que se arremolinaba mientras lo llevaba hacia ellos, diciéndole a Francis: "Pon esto en él".

" ¡ No !" Gruñó Will, decidido a luchar contra ellos sin importar el reino de pesadilla en el que se encontraba, negándose a distraerse del peligro real que enfrentaba por la forma en que las paredes se movían y crujían, como si Hartford se desmoronara alrededor de sus cabezas .

Si él pudiera luchar contra ellos, si pudiera retrasar lo que habían planeado, entonces tal vez, tal vez ...

Francis lo llevó al suelo para despojarlo de su ropa y fue demasiado para Winston; se preparó para el gran Alpha, gruñendo e intentando con todas sus fuerzas sacar al hombre de su angustiado maestro.

Francis gruñó, agarrando al perro por su falda, y Will encontró la fuerza para gritar, " ¡ No !"

"Póngalo en la suite de Hannibal; nos desharemos de él más tarde ", espetó Mina, señalando hacia el baño. Cuando Francis se marchó, arrastrando al gruñido y furioso perro con él, Mina se arrodilló a su lado y ahuecó la mejilla de Will, respirando, "Sabes, esto habría sido mucho más fácil hace meses, Will. Intenté alcanzarte antes de que Hannibal regresara, pero ese hombre se mueve rápido cuando lo desea, ¿no?

Will le mostró los dientes, tumbado en la alfombra justo donde la taza rota estaba a poca distancia. Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos en el horror desordenado de su entorno, su confusión aumentó cuando la droga inundó su sistema, pero sus ojos se fijaron en la porcelana rota cuando Mina comenzó a abrir su ropa.

“ Yo debería haber casado con Aníbal desde el principio,” Mina murmuró, despojando a sus medias de él y arrojándolas a la puerta del vestidor abierto. "Te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad? Yo debería ser una duquesa en la espera, no tú. Fue un error enviarte aquí, donde ese hombre abusó tanto de ti, Will, un error que estoy decidido a remediar ".

Will forzó sus temblorosos dedos a través de la alfombra hacia los destellos de la taza de té rota, su aliento entrecortado en pantalones ásperos y temblorosos. El suelo parecía inclinarse, curvado en un horizonte perdido en sombras sombrías. Parpadeó con fuerza, las formas se movían y distorsionaban hasta que no estuvo seguro de por qué lo alcanzó, solo que tenía que hacerlo, por el bien del bebé, tenía que hacerlo .

"Al principio, esperaba cambiarte de lugar", Mina suspiró, descansando su mano en la curva de su estómago cuando quedó expuesta, ahuecando su palma sobre él para frotar su tensa piel. "Oh, lo teníamos todo resuelto, ¿no? Yo visitando, perdiendo la cabeza de la manera más espectacular . Si lo hubiéramos logrado, habrías pasado el resto de tu vida en un manicomio como yo, protestando por tu identidad mientras Timothy y yo disfrutamos de la riqueza de Hartford House. Pero ese esposo tuyo arrojó todo fuera de curso, ¿no?

La súbita oleada de olor sulfuroso hizo que Will se atragantara, vomitando cuando Francis volvió a ponerse en cuclillas a sus pies, ayudando a Mina a desvestirlo.

"Pero no hubo vuelta atrás", suspiró Mina, arrastrando la ropa mientras Francis se la quitaba, arrojándola para ser devorada en la oscuridad. "Entonces, troté, esperando que volviéramos a la pista, pero no quisiste beber el té , ¿o sí? No, por supuesto que no! Era demasiado amargo para tu gusto. Dioses, ¡cómo me frustran! ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir ese Addendum, Will? Mason pasaba horas todos los días revisando la correspondencia de esta casa, todavía lo hace, ¡solo para encontrar algo útil! ¡Y lo ignoraste ! Completamente ignorado! "

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro como si hubiera sido un niño fastidioso que la atormentaba.

"Te cortamos la correa del cinturón, lo perdonas", dijo ella, su voz cayendo a un ronroneo frío. "Te empujo por las escaleras, sobrevives. Mason clava una nota en la puerta con una daga, un tanto teatral, lo sé, pero tiende a lo dramático, ¡y huyes con tu marido! Honestamente, Will! ¿Cómo vamos a incriminar a Hannibal por tu asesinato cuando te niegas a cooperar? Típico de Omega, aferrándose a un Alfa, incluso uno que desea que estuvieras muerto.

Ella se puso en pie, pasó los dedos por su pelo y se movió hacia la lámpara para apagarla, sumergiéndolos en completa oscuridad. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las ventanas en zarcillos, la luz pálida se dibujaba alrededor de la visión de Will como telarañas arrastrándose, recogiendo los fragmentos blancos de la taza de té, recordándole que tenía que alcanzar.

"¿Hay alguna forma en la que seas razonable alguna vez, Will? Predecible en lo mínimo? ¡Incluso nunca soñé que te alinearías con él! ¡Ese hombre terrible! Que firmaras esos horribles papeles y simplemente ... ¡simplemente lo des un cuento ! ", Dijo ella, girándose para mirarlo de nuevo. "Estaba frenético, ¿no?"

La cabeza de Will quedó suspendida en una oleada de náuseas cuando Francis lo vistió con el camisón de Mina, tirando de los pliegues a su alrededor y recostándolo con cuidado, el brazo de Will hacia los fragmentos. No se dio cuenta de cómo Will llegó, tan decidido como estaba por atar las diminutas cintas, concentrándose en vestir adecuadamente a Will como si la perfección de su trabajo demostrara su lealtad. "Entonces vino el bebé . Ese pequeño heredero, ¿eh? Esa pequeña querida que lo tendría todo, o lo tomaría todo. Cuando dijiste que estabas embarazada, Will, sabía que no tenía que preocuparme más ... simplemente espera . "

Ella se deslizó por el suelo hacia él, arrodillándose en su cabeza para arquearse sobre él y besarle la frente. Ella sostuvo su rostro en sus manos, la caída de su espeso cabello serpenteando hacia él, espinas enredadas para raspar su piel con mala intención.

"Lo llevaré", susurró, sonriendo como si le hubiera dicho a Will su más querido y querido secreto. Su cara era una calavera abierta y vacía con dientes afilados en un rictus monstruoso y aterrador. "Lo educaré para que me ame por encima de todos los demás ... y cuando Aníbal se vaya, y su Gracia desaparezca, me ocuparé de sus intereses hasta que sea mayor de edad y para entonces ... ¿quién sabe?"

Will la miró con horror, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, las yemas de sus dedos rozaban el borde afilado de un trozo de taza de té. Se agarró a él, reuniendo su fuerza y su voluntad y su necesidad desesperada de proteger a su hijo y destilarlo en un movimiento de embestida.

Casi le saca un ojo, su ataque fue tan inesperado para cualquiera de ellos, gruñendo con furia cuando su impulso lo tiró de costado, jadeando y jadeando.

Mina se echó hacia atrás en un grito de sorpresa, el borde irregular del fragmento abrió la piel en un ángulo desde la sien hasta la mejilla, la sangre brotó a la superficie a su paso. Presionó su mano, indignada y enfurecida, pero cuando se movió para golpear a Will, Francis le arrebató la muñeca y la apretó hasta que ella hizo una mueca, advirtiéndole: " No lo toques ".

Él no levantó la voz por encima de un susurro, pero podría haber sido un grito por la forma en que Mina palideció, tal vez dudando de su control sobre el dragón por completo.

Hubo un crujido en el rellano y ambos se congelaron, la cabeza de Mina giró en dirección a la puerta.

"Rápido, al vestidor", siseó, y se arrojó sobre la cama de Will, colocando una almohada sobre su estómago mientras levantaba las mantas, apoyando la cara en las almohadas donde las sombras se volvían gruesas.

El suelo se inclinó y se sacudió cuando Francis levantó a Will y quedó medio inconsciente en el abrazo venenoso del Dragón, la segunda dosis y su esfuerzo de esfuerzo le agotaron su energía. El vestidor estaba oscuro como el tono, como la muerte misma, el rajadura de la puerta era la única luz tenue. Will trató de ir a él, buscando escapar de la prisión de sombras, pero no podía moverse, parecía no poder liberarse del fango que lo sostenía.

"Cielos, está muy oscuro aquí, mi Lor-Winston, ¿qué demonios?", Dijo Jimmy, sobresaltado cuando el perro arañó la puerta del baño, lloriqueando y molesto. "¿De dónde vino esa bandeja de té? Oh, cielos, ¿te has cortado? ¿Cuando esto pasó? Aquí, déjame encender esta luz ...

"No Jimmy", se escuchó a sí mismo decir, como si se hubiera dividido en dos y alguna miserable versión de él estuviera tendida en su cama, retorcida y rencorosa y sangrando sobre sus sábanas por la herida que él mismo se había repartido. "Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, por favor, deja las luces apagadas".

Will sintió la vacilación de Jimmy como un soplo de aire fresco, un remolino de esperanza de que percibiría algo malo, que se daría cuenta de que no era Will en esa cama, sino un impostor enviado a engañarlo.

"Muy bien", dijo Jimmy, reacio e inquieto. "Lord Reddig está aquí, mi Señor. Él dice que vino por tu voluntad de ...

"¿Evaluar los muebles para la subasta?", Dijo Mina con su voz, con su voz a su ayuda de cámara, recogiendo todo lo que había trabajado para su codiciosa boca, cosechando las recompensas de su trabajo como siempre lo hacía.

Will gimió, pero estaba amortiguado contra una palma que le tapaba la boca, con sal, cuero y ceniza contra los labios.

"Sh", susurró Francis, un ronroneo casi silencioso en su oído. Su otra mano estaba sobre el vientre de Will y el bebé pateó, rechazando el toque instintivamente. Llorará al sentir que se mueve dentro de él, ileso por la droga que le habían dado, la resistencia del niño renovando su determinación de continuar a través de esta horrible pesadilla.

"S-sí, mi señor", dijo Jimmy, bastante perdido mientras su Señor le daba una respuesta que no esperaba.

"Déjalo entrar", dijo Mina, hundiéndose más en la cama. "Dígale que me siento mal y que no iré a verlo, y él debería ocuparse de las cosas como lo considere conveniente".

"¡Pero, mi Señor !", Dijo Jimmy, absolutamente horrorizado. "No puedes querer decir-"

"Por favor, no discutas conmigo, Jimmy", dijo Mina precisamente en el suave tono de súplica de Will, con solo su leve aire de firmeza. "Por favor, haz lo que te digan".

Después de un largo y solemne silencio, Jimmy dijo: "Por supuesto, mi Señor".

"¿Y Jimmy?", Dijo Mina, llamándolo mientras hacía su camino para irse. "Lleva a los perros al establo. No puedo soportar la raqueta que están causando ".

"Sí, mi señor", dijo Jimmy, sonando tan rígido, formal y desaprobador como Will lo había escuchado alguna vez. "Voy a buscar a Winston".

La esperanza de que lo encontraran explotó como la llama de una vela, súbita y definitiva cuando Jimmy reunió a Winston y dejó a Will allí; solo él mismo, las alucinaciones crecientes, su gemelo y ese terrorífico dragón rojo.

Cerró los ojos ante un derramamiento de lágrimas enojadas y alcanzó a Hannibal con su fuerza restante, rogando en silencio: " ¡Date prisa! ¡Prisa!'

"Señor. Hawkes! Sr. Hawkes! Algo está mal ", dijo Jimmy, apresurándose hacia el grupo de personal reunido con Winston a remolque.

"¿Winston?", Dijo Hawkes, sorprendido de ver al pequeño perro ansioso al lado de Jimmy. "¿Por qué no está con su Señoría?"

"Estaba encerrado en el baño. Su Señoría me pidió que se lo llevara ", dijo Jimmy, desconcertado. "Él quiere que todos los perros sean llevados al establo".

" ¿Qué ?", Dijo la señora Henderson, horrorizada. "¿Después de cerrar la casa?"

"Esto es muy irregular", dijo Hawkes.

"Él no es él mismo", Jimmy les dijo, la preocupación pellizcando sus agradables rasgos. "Algo está muy mal. Dijo que los dejara entrar, señor Hawkes.

" Él dijo que ..." El Sr. Hawkes se detuvo, completamente aturdido. Respiró hondo y se volvió para mirar a la señora Henderson, que permanecía inmóvil a su lado a pesar de su preocupación. "Aquí, toma mis llaves. Asegure cada gabinete en cada habitación y cada puerta de cada habitación y cada sala, y luego quiero que esconda ambos juegos de llaves, Sra. Henderson. Esconderlos muy bien, de hecho ".

La Sra. Henderson tomó el anillo de llaves sin dudarlo y se las dio a su criada principal, diciendo: "Ya lo oyeron. Comienza aquí, tomaré el ala este ".

"Creo que será mejor que alguien vaya conmigo a los establos", dijo Jimmy, su mirada consternada en Winston, cuyo reencuentro con las chicas de Tier fue sometido, por decir lo menos.

"¡No harás nada por el estilo!", Dijo el Sr. Hawkes, aleteando. "¡Algo no está bien aqui! ¡Su Gracia es demasiado frágil para esta situación y su Señoría claramente está enferma de dolor desde la partida de su marido! ¡Él no puede darse cuenta de para qué ha dado permiso! Debes ir con él de inmediato, Jimmy. Él no puede ser dejado solo ".

El personal reunido lo miró con asombro, nunca habiendo visto al mayordomo digno tan completamente fuera de sí.

" No , esto no servirá", anunció el Sr. Hawkes, su voz sonora recorriendo los pasillos de Hartford House. "¡Algo ha estado en marcha desde hace mucho tiempo y estamos a punto de dejar entrar la causa a través de nuestra propia puerta!"

Los miró uno por uno, encontrando solo acuerdo en cada par de ojos que encontraba.

" Romper antes de doblar es el lema de la familia Lecter", les recordó, dibujando a su altura completa e impresionante. "¡Hartford House está bajo ataque y tenemos el deber con nuestra familia de protegerlo en su lugar! ¡Y yo, por mi parte, preferiría romper antes de darles a esos bastardos una pulgada! "

Tuvieron que cambiar de caballo a las afueras de Hartford Town, Hannibal los estaba forzando con tanta fuerza, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. No había duda en su mente de que Will estaba en grave peligro, y se empujó hacia él, esforzándose por alcanzarlo y maldición indebida. Podía sentir a su compañero, sentir su confusión y miedo, y nada lo convencería de lo contrario.

Will estaba asustado. Estaba enfermo y en peligro, pero aún más que eso, estaba absolutamente furioso, y eso le dio esperanza de que su compañero manejaría las cosas hasta que Hannibal pudiera llegar para apoyarlo.

"La tuya está ensillada, mi señor", dijo Berger, siguiéndolo fuera de la librea hacia la carretera inundada de luz de la luna. "¡Adelante, yo estaré justo detrás de ti!"

Hannibal no dudó. Se subió a la silla de montar antes de que Berger pudiera terminar su frase, golpeando los talones y partiendo la cosecha para empujar al caballo hacia adelante.

Se levantó, relinchando ante el inesperado trato, y se lanzó por el camino hacia Hartford, llevando a Hannibal a través de la noche, el Alfa en él gruñendo y echando chispas de furia, sabiendo que su compañero lo estaba llamando, rogándole que se diera prisa.

El tiempo se hizo añicos y cambió. El olor acre de la piel del Dragón sacó a Will a la superficie de la conciencia en una breve llamarada de pánico cuando quedó desplomado en la puerta del camerino, haciendo una mueca por el siseo de las voces.

" ¿Por qué está aquí ?"

"Francis, honestamente-"

"¡Dijiste que no querías tener nada que ver con él!" Dijo Francis, su agitación golpeó los nervios de Will como brasas. El resplandor llameante del dragón chocó con el humo negro y ondulante que llevaba su rostro, vacilando entre la realidad y el horror hasta que Will ya no pudo distinguir cuál era el hombre y cuál era la bestia. " ¿Por qué está aquí Lord Reddig ? ¡Respóndeme !

"No te debo respuestas ", siseó Mina, secándose la mejilla ensangrentada frente al espejo, su furia se correspondía con la del dragón. "¡Viniste porque Will te necesita! ¡Si mi padre está aquí no tiene importancia!

Cambió de táctica, y luego, volviéndose hacia el canturreo, "Will te necesita, Francis. Mira lo lamentable que se ha vuelto, lo infeliz que es. ¿Cómo se sufre . ¿No puedes sentirlo? ¿Hm? ¿A través del vínculo que forjaste?

Will frunció la boca en un gruñido mientras trataba de liberarse, agobiado por las voluminosas capas del camisón de Mina. Extendió la mano, sus dedos torpes encontraron un jarrón alto que había ocupado su lugar durante más tiempo que Will jamás viviría. En su estado febril y drogadicto, no le importaba y tiraba de él con fuerza para golpear contra el suelo, esperando llamar la atención de alguien, desesperado por salvar a su bebé por nacer.

"Puedo sentirlo", susurró Francis, su voz tímida se volvió ronca de emoción. Se deslizó con fluida gracia por el suelo hacia Will, desnudo a la luz de la luna, el dragón se clavó en su piel y se liberó para levantarse por encima de él, una terrible pesadilla llena de amenazas.

Alcanzó a Will, extendió sus garras y Will gruñó, mostrando sus colmillos en advertencia y hundiéndolos profundamente cuando se atrevió a tocar su cara.

"Tendremos que volver a administrarle dosis", dijo Mina, divertida por los intentos de Will de protegerse a sí mismo y a su hijo. "No quieres que él te pelee cuando es el momento de llevar al bebé".

El grito asustado y horrorizado que escapó a Will aflojó su agarre empapado de sangre en la mano de Francis y Mina sonrió, acercándose para decirle: "Eso es correcto. Me hubiera gustado esperar más, solo para asegurarme de que sobreviva, pero con Timothy siendo arrestado ... bueno, tuvimos que mudarnos antes de que derrame lo que sabe ".

Pasó los dedos por el cabello de Will, canturreando: "Para cuando alguien venga a hacer preguntas, estaré aquí para decirles que nada en el mundo me ha sucedido, aunque estaré de luto por mi pobre y querida hermana. , que trágicamente se quitó la vida en el río en lugar de vivir como la esposa de un traidor ".

" ¡ No !" Dijo Will, la única palabra era un gruñido gutural que contenía el eco de la advertencia alfa de su marido. Hizo que Francis se estremeciera, distraído de la herida en su mano y la sangre que fluía por su brazo. Sus brillantes y brillantes ojos buscaron a Will en la oscuridad, la sospecha patinó sobre los suaves planos de su cara como un rayo.

"No te preocupes", dijo Mina, limpiando la sangre de la boca de Will, su ojo hinchado por el corte en su rostro. "Si el bebé no puede sobrevivir a lo que sucede, simplemente mantendré tu parte de todo como consuelo". ¿Quién sabe? Si Aníbal logra regresar de la guerra, podría estar contento de encontrar a una mujer en su cama por fin. Ciertamente no tendrá opción en el asunto, a menos que también quiera que todos piensen que él fue responsable de tu muerte ".

Will se acurrucó alrededor de su vientre, gritándole, maldiciéndola, pero todo lo que salió fueron gritos ininteligibles, fuertes sollozos que lo atormentaron, ira en temor por su hijo y por Hannibal, quien pagaría el precio de la codicia de Mina por el el resto de su vida.

Ni una sola mucama ni un lacayo podían ser vistos mientras el señor Hawkes sacaba los cerrojos de la puerta principal de Hartford House. El silencio era extraño, inquietante, roto solo por los gruñidos de advertencia de los perros, gruñendo y erizándose mientras el grupo se filtraba dentro.

"¡Llévate a estos animales de una vez!", Ordenó Lord Reddig, todos ellos dando a las grandes bestias una gran litera.

"No me responden, mi Señor, solo a sus Maestros", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, imperturbable por su postura feroz, aunque a pesar de su indignación, ninguno de los tres perros intentó atacar. "Ninguno de los cuales está actualmente disponible".

"Sáquenlos de aquí", dijo Statton, haciendo un gesto a uno de los policías, que de inmediato hizo caso a una sugerencia más sabia cuando el Sr. Hawkes dijo: "No me acercaría a ellos, si fuera usted. Lo mejor es dejarlos estar hasta que su Señoría pueda venir por ellos ".

Statton se pavoneó ante el Sr. Hawkes, regodeándose en su victoria, y tendió su mano.

El señor Hawkes miró la mano ofrecida, luego volvió a subir a Statton antes de fijar su mirada en el friso que bordeaba el techo.

" Claves " , dijo Statton, teniendo que repetirse sobre la creciente indignación de los perros.

"Lamento informarle, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, soso en su indiferencia, "pero parece que los he extraviado".

"¿Dónde está el ama de llaves?" Preguntó Statton, ruborizado de rojo. "¿Hm? En su lugar, la llevaré en su conjunto ".

"Parece que también he extraviado a la Sra. Henderson", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, alisando sus hombros.

"Encuéntrala", ordenó Statton, enviando hombres en busca del personal. "Espero que las habitaciones estén preparadas para nosotros, incluida ella ".

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia una mujer majestuosa con ojos grandes y oscuros y una canasta de mimbre en su brazo. Miró en dirección a los perros, alerta y sin miedo, con el largo bastón en su otra mano agarrado firmemente pero sin tensión.

"Mi hijo me ha pedido que elija una partera para él a medida que se acerca el momento y su esposo lo ha abandonado a su suerte", dijo Statton, olfateando con desdén. "Sra. McClane lo atenderá en su desgracia ".

"Te mostraré los aposentos de los sirvientes, Sra. McClane," dijo el Sr. Hawkes, frunciendo el ceño, pero ella parecía completamente inmune a su censura.

Ella miró en su dirección, inclinando la cabeza hacia él, y sonrió, diciendo: "Puede que no sea capaz de ver su cara, señor, pero sé que está frunciendo el ceño. Cuidaré bien de su señoría. Lo prometo."

"Ciertamente espero que lo haga, Sra. McClane", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, molesto por su presencia por principio.

"Llévala arriba", dijo Statton, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda mientras pasaba junto a los perros, el más leve de los estremecimientos que lo traicionaban. "¡Debo hablar con Su Gracia de inmediato!"

"Como desee, mi Señor", dijo el Sr. Hawkes, y se dirigió a la Sra. McClane para decir: "De esta manera, por favor".

Zeller no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que algo más había salido mal, y tampoco esperó a que lo hicieran. Escuchó a los perros ladrar como locos, escuchó la carrera de pasos en las escaleras y la avalancha de personal por los pasillos, y sabía que fuera lo que fuese, no quería saber nada de eso.

Roland logró girar la cabeza un poco, con el ceño fruncido arrugando su rostro envejecido.

"Me ocuparé de eso", dijo Zeller a la mirada inquisitiva de Roland, moviéndose para bloquear la entrada principal de la suite, lanzando el cerrojo a través de las grandes puertas y colocándolo en su lugar. Se dirigió a las ventanas y comprobó dos veces las cerraduras, frunciendo el ceño cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

"¡Abrir! ¡Es Lord Reddig y he venido a hablar con Su Gracia!

"Está durmiendo", dijo Zeller, levantando la voz para que la oyeran a través de las gruesas puertas. Se volvió hacia la pared más alejada y golpeó la presa, deslizando un panel a un lado para alcanzar las pistolas de Roland, muchas de las cuales Zeller había llevado a lo largo de los años en un recado u otro.

"¡Abrirás esta puerta!" Gritó Statton, indignado. "¡Mi hijo quiere un informe de esta Casa y todo lo que contiene, y Su Gracia debe abandonar las instalaciones de inmediato!"

"No irá a ningún lado", dijo Zeller, riéndose en voz alta. Metió una pistola en la funda a su lado y cerró el panel, preguntándole a Roland: "Este tipo tiene un poco de coraje, ¿no?"

Roland frunció el ceño, su cara oscura de ira y preocupación.

"¡Te lo advierto!" Dijo Statton, golpeando con su puño en la puerta. "¡Tengo alguaciles aquí para asegurarme de que obedezcas! ¡Romperán en esta puerta! "

"No si saben lo que es bueno para ellos", le advirtió Zeller, y cerró las puertas de la habitación de Roland, cerrándolas con fuerza y dejando caer el travesaño en su lugar. Se movió para pararse al pie de la cama de Roland, con los ojos en la puerta, listo y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para mantener al anciano a salvo.

Prisa. Prisa. Prisa.

La palabra latió en el pecho de Hannibal como un segundo latido del corazón, corriendo por sus venas, llenándolo hasta reventar con la necesidad de alcanzar a su compañero.

Su montura avanzó por la carretera pavimentada, con los pies seguros sobre los guijarros nevados, y mientras corrían a través de la brillante luz de la luna llena, pudo ver las huellas de ruedas y cascos moviéndose delante de ellos, lo suficientemente frescas como para mostrarlas el polvo de la nieve.

Giraron en el camino de Hartford y el corazón de Hannibal saltó.

Alguien había ido a la Hartford House en su ausencia, varios por el aspecto de las cosas, y tenía la terrible sensación de que solo querían hacerle daño a su pareja y a su hijo.

Hannibal espoleó al caballo en el último tramo, la pobre bestia sin aliento luchando por obedecer. Se detuvo en seco sobre los resbaladizos adoquines frente a la puerta, pero Hannibal ya había salido de la silla de montar, dejando que el animal fuera controlado por los dos lacayos desconcertados que lo habían visto llegar.

Dos autocares estaban descuidados, los caballos aún en el arnés, pacientemente esperando ser estabulados. Uno no estaba marcado, pero el otro pertenecía a nada menos que a Statton Graham.

La puerta se abrió de par en par ante la apresurada salida del bastón y Hannibal cruzó el umbral a grandes zancadas y la cerró de golpe, agredido de inmediato por el perfume de Mina, por el olor a Alpha de Statton Graham y los olores mezclados de extraños que no tenían derecho a estar allí. no en esta casa, no cerca de su pareja, y ciertamente no cerca de su hijo por nacer.

El Alfa en él se hizo cargo, levantándose para tragarse al caballero y al Señor. Echó una mirada alrededor del vestíbulo vacío y gritó a todo pulmón: " ¿Dónde está mi compañero ?"

Resonó en las paredes, rebotó desde los techos altos en un rugido de indignación rugiente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado desde el ático, donde la señora Henderson estaba escondiendo sus llaves, todo el camino hasta el sótano donde el resto del personal se había reunido en resistencia silenciosa.

"¡Señor Clarges!"

El señor Hawkes bajó corriendo las escaleras con los perros corriendo a su alrededor, Winston ladrando como locos, las dos chicas silenciosas y tensas como cuerdas de arco, la tensión temblaba en cada músculo de sus pesados marcos.

"¡Mi señor! Mi Señor ! ¡Gracias a todos los dioses que están aquí! ". El señor Hawkes llamó, olvidando toda dignidad por la conveniencia de informar a su amo de lo que había ocurrido. "¡Hemos sido invadidos , mi Señor! Son-"

"¡Eso es suficiente de ti!", Gritó Statton Graham, acechando a Hannibal desde la habitación de Roland, sus enojados ojos azules sobre el aturdido mayordomo.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Gruñó Aníbal, sus ojos saltaron al pasillo como si pudiera ver a su abuelo. "¡ Explícate !"

"Estoy aquí ", dijo Statton, un grupo de hombres que convergen en el vestíbulo, atraídos por el grito de Hannibal, "¡para hacer lo que mi hijo ha pedido! ¡Estoy aquí para que se evalúen los bienes de Hartford House para su subasta y para que se elimine a Su Gracia de las instalaciones! "

"¡Como demonios lo harás!" Dijo Hannibal, su voz se convirtió en un gruñido profundo y estruendoso.

"¡Tengo la documentación necesaria para apoyar mi presencia aquí!", Dijo Statton, con los ojos muy abiertos, dando un paso de precaución hacia atrás cuando Hannibal avanzó hacia él. "Tengo cartas-"

" ¡ Falsificaciones !", Espetó Hannibal, interrumpiéndolo.

"Cartas de voluntad-"

" ¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre !", Gruñó Aníbal, e incluso los perros se encogieron de miedo, con las orejas pegadas de inquietud. Se giró para mirarlos a todos, agentes e inspectores y matones contratados, y gritó: " ¡Salgan de mi casa !"

"¡Esta no es tu casa!" Dijo Statton, intentando en vano mantenerse firme. "¡Esta casa le pertenece a mi hijo! Y es su deseo ...

El cuerpo de Hannibal se movió antes de que su mente se diera cuenta de qué se trataba: su mano se apretó en un puño cerrado y se estrelló contra la cara sorprendida y horrorizada de Statton, directamente en su nariz.

Lord Reddig se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas con un aullido de dolor, la sangre le corría por la cara y goteaba de su barbilla, ambas manos presionadas contra su nariz. Hannibal lo agarró por la parte delantera de su chaqueta y lo colgó, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

El señor Hawkes se movió con la certeza de abrirla, con la espalda rígida y orgullosa cuando Hannibal envió a Statton volando hacia el camino cubierto de nieve donde aterrizó en un montón de afrenta indignado.

Hannibal giró una vez más para mirar a los que se habían reunido, y puso toda la fuerza de su fuerza alfa detrás de él cuando gruñó: "¡ Sal de mi casa !"

No se quedó para ver que lo obedecían, y ninguno de ellos se atrevió a probar suerte con su temperamento. Entraron corriendo por la puerta cuando Hannibal subió las escaleras con los perros pisándole los talones, gritando por su compañero y aterrorizado de que ya fuera demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

La tercera dosis que le forzaron fue demasiado para la firme determinación de Will. Envió su mente girando en horrores, ahumados llenos de chicas muertas, bosques de calaveras donde monstruos escuálidos y hormigueantes acechaban detrás de cada árbol, dragones que exhalaban llamas y destrucción sobre todo lo que amaba mientras un río se hinchaba y escupía de rabia, golpeándose contra los acantilados negros de sus miedos.

La cerradura de la puerta hizo clic, y por un instante la luz inundó la habitación oscura, revelando la escena por lo que realmente era.

"¡Mi Señor, tu esposo tiene re oh mis dioses !"

Jimmy lanzó un grito de horror, luego de furia, gritando de rabia mientras se lanzaba a alcanzar a Will.

Francis estiró su cuerpo fibroso en una larga línea líquida y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula a Jimmy, haciéndolo desplomarse al suelo delante de Will, inconsciente.

Will se acercó a él, moviéndose por instinto para amortiguar su caída, pero restringido por la negativa de su cuerpo a moverse a su comando.

Y luego lo escuchó.

Escuchó la voz de su marido, fuerte y palpitante con la furia de Alpha, vibrando por el suelo y bajando por la columna vertebral de Will en un baño de alivio.

" ¿Dónde está mi compañero ?"

"¡Aníbal!" Will gritó, pero salió un gemido estremecedor, una formación sin sentido de sílabas divorciadas de significado.

"¡Gallinero! ¡Ha regresado! "Gruñó Mina, moviéndose apresuradamente para cerrar con llave la puerta. Se volvió para apoyarse en él, ya planeando, ya planeando. "Francis, átalo y ponlo en el camerino por ahora".

"Sí, mi señora."

Mina se movió para agacharse junto a Will y agarrar su rostro, canturreando, "¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños? ¿Cómo irías al río a recoger flores en el camino, como un pequeño arreglo funerario solo para ti? Podría verte en tu cara cuando me mirarías; sentiste el tirón de la corriente en tu contra y lo consideraste, ¿verdad? Pensaste, ¿por qué no? Por qué no dejar que te lleve también, deja que te arrastre como esas flores, lejos de cualquier dolor ".

Las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de Will y fluyeron por sus mejillas, la suavidad en su voz lo envió a la orilla del río donde los ciervos emplumados retozaban y las bestias hambrientas de carne usaban pieles de hombres como un disfraz, donde las flores fluían de la oscuridad hacia la luz, prometer no de la eternidad, sino de la finalidad.

"Puedes irte ahora, Will", susurró Mina, y el suave sonido de Jimmy siendo arrastrado se convirtió en el murmullo de la corriente, la ondulación de juncos. "Vete a la tranquilidad del río y deja que el agua te lleve a un lugar donde nadie volverá a lastimarte".

"M-Mina ..."

"No, soy Will , ¿ recuerdas?", Insistió, "Y tú eres Mina, ¿verdad, cariño?"

Sacudió la cabeza, maldiciendo la debilidad que mantenía sus extremidades tan pesadas, la droga que empañaba su mente y amenazaba su conciencia.

"Sí, lo eres", suspiró, "y cuando te encontremos flotando en el río, mi pobre y querida hermana, estaré segura de que tu funeral es un espectáculo, justo como querrías, querida Mina".

Los ojos de Will se centraron en ella con dificultad, su rostro sangrando entre el que él conocía, y el que nunca había sospechado que estaba debajo, voraz, exigente y despiadado en su excesiva necesidad de tener todo a la vista, sin importar las consecuencias.

"Si tienes algo que quieras decir", murmuró, mientras el suelo temblaba con la pisada de los pies del dragón, "es mejor que lo digas ahora, querida. Porque esta es la última vez que me verás ".

Will sonrió, sus afilados colmillos Omegan aún con sabor a sangre de Francis Dolarhyde, pero eso solo aumentó la amenaza de sus palabras cuando susurró, "S-es mejor que reces por eso".

Ella retrocedió, esperando que él pudiera golpearla, pero no era necesario. El miedo y la duda en su rostro lo convencieron de que sus palabras la perseguirían tan seguramente como lo haría su fantasma, si el dragón se lo tragaba entero.

"Lleva a Will a la orilla del río, Francis, donde tomaste a Matthew Brown", dijo, enderezándose y retirándose a la cama de Will. "Mason está esperando allí. Me devolverá el bebé cuando hayas terminado.

El dragón apareció en su visión, asfixiando a Will con su aroma a azufre, pero fue el Alfa, Francis Dolarhyde, quien rodeó a Will con los brazos y lo levantó, llevándolo al vestidor y desapareciendo en los angostos pasajes que corrían entre las paredes. de Hartford House.

Will forcejeó, luchando contra la bruma brumosa de la confusión con todo lo que había en él, pero nada parecía funcionar bien. No podía luchar, no podía gritar, no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Incluso la ira que lo atenazaba quedó amortiguada detrás de una pared impenetrable, distante y apagada.

El tiempo saltó y se movió, ya no era el sentido lineal que Will siempre había sabido que era, sino un maestro turbulento y arremolinado con el capricho del río que alguna vez había reclamado la familia de Hannibal.

Hannibal .

El nombre de su compañero sonó como una campana en su confusión, sólido, real y constante.

Débilmente, a través del paisaje infernal de su mente enfebrecida, Will sintió a su marido lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, una fuerza de furia hirviente y terror corriendo hacia él tan rápido como pudo, alcanzando hacia él, sus dedos esforzándose por agarrarlo.

Will se echó hacia atrás en desesperación, haciendo una última súplica antes de ser devorado por la oscuridad.

" Apúrate ".


	56. Chapter 56

TW: SI TIENE ANSIEDAD, POR FAVOR CONTINÚE CON PRECAUCIÓN (O NO LO HAGA EN SU CASO HASTA QUE SE HAYA COMPLETADO LA HISTORIA)

Apúrate .

La puerta de la suite de Will estaba cerrada con llave y Hannibal no tuvo la paciencia de esperar a que la señora Henderson le buscara las llaves. Bajo las miradas asustadas del equipo de Hartford que se estaba reuniendo, se echó hacia atrás y golpeó la puerta con el pie, gritando: " ¡ Will ! ¡Respóndeme! Will !

Podía olerlo: miedo y febril dulzura, furia, determinación y vulnerabilidad que casi rompieron la última contención de los instintos Alpha de Hannibal.

"¿Hannibal?"

Estaba débil y amortiguado y solo lo hizo sentir aún más frenético cuando lo escuchó, pero Hannibal respondió de todos modos, " ¡ Will !"

La cerradura hizo clic y Hannibal abrió la puerta, echando a andar en la oscuridad, ahogándose con el olor a azufre rancio de Francis Dolarhyde. Las chicas de Winston y Tier gruñeron detrás de él, dudando en apelotonarse, pero agitadas por el olor de angustia que saturaba la habitación.

"¡Will!" Gritó Hannibal, mirando alrededor para atrapar su aroma, su corazón martilleando. " Will "

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él y la cerradura volvió a hacer clic, cerrando a los perros y al personal en el pasillo. Hannibal se volvió hacia ellos, gruñendo en advertencia, su estómago se hundió en una gota enfermiza cuando la figura sombría en la habitación de su marido se movió para encender una lámpara.

Por un momento fugaz, Hannibal vio a Will allí antes que él, una fracción de segundo de reconocimiento rápidamente tragado por la comprensión de que era Mina y no su compañero quien lo enfrentaba. Detrás del pelo que ella había cortado para parecerse a los rizos despeinados de Will lucía una herida roja y enojada en la cara que inmediatamente atribuyó a su marido, y su corazón se hinchó de orgullo al ver que Will había respondido, justo como se esperaba. Pero lo que sea que ella había hecho para provocar a Will para que la atacara llenó a Hannibal con un terror profundo y feo de lo que había sucedido aquí, considerando cuánto quería Will a su gemelo.

" ¿Dónde está mi esposo ?"

Salió un rugido salvaje, gutural con un zumbido alfa debajo, los finos pelos de su nuca aguantando la tensión.

Mina ignoró la pantalla y se movió para sentarse plácidamente en la cama de Will, pareciendo bastante complacida consigo misma. Su extraña semejanza con su gemela desapareció a pesar de que ella lo miró con los ojos azules de Will y sonrió con la boca llena de Will. Le faltaba todo lo que convertía a Will en la persona que era, y se sentaba ante él como una caricatura de la persona que amaba, una superficie de semejanza que carecía de todo corazón, la suma de todas las odiosas faltas que Aníbal había esperado de su gemela omega.

"¡Salgan de la cama en este instante!", Espetó Hannibal, encontrando el aroma fértil y pesado de su pareja allí bajo los humos de Francis Dolarhyde, manchado de fiebre y miedo y azotándolo en un frenesí de furia protectora. "Lo juro por todos los dioses , mujer, si lo has lastimado ..."

"¿Te has vuelto loco?", Preguntó Mina, su inocencia de ojos redondos fuera de lugar en su rostro innaturalmente tranquilo. Era escalofriante escuchar una aproximación tan cercana a la voz de Will saliendo de su boca, testimonio del tiempo y esfuerzo que ella había puesto para hacerse pasar por su hermano. "¿Solo un día de ausencia te hizo olvidarme por completo, Hannibal? Soy yo ! Soy Will, tu marido ".

"Mina, te lo advierto ," Hannibal mordió, sus palabras tensas y agudas, "si le pasara algo a mi esposo, ¡no puedo garantizar que sobrevivirás a lo que has hecho aquí!"

"¿Y qué he hecho?", Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa secreta y astuta. "¿Te separaste de un cónyuge que abandonaste durante seis años? Severed un enlace que nunca debería haberse formado? Enviarle un testamento fue un error ".

Hannibal palideció, sus palabras se hicieron eco de las suyas todos aquellos años atrás cuando vio por primera vez el Omega que había rechazado tan cruelmente. Incluso el recuerdo de su marido, vulnerable y joven y ansioso por ser aceptado por lo que era, fue suficiente para arrebatarle el aliento a Hannibal con la fuerza de su arrepentimiento, y sabía que siempre lo haría. Las heridas se habían curado, pero las cicatrices permanecían, y Mina las veía con el mismo dominio perceptivo que su gemela.

"Lo has tratado mal, Lord Clarges", comentó, sonriendo levemente. "No tan mal como papá, pero mal de todos modos. Así como Timoteo me trató mal. Da la casualidad, los dos tenemos cónyuges que preferiríamos no tener y tengo la respuesta para eso ".

Hannibal lanzó sus sentidos hacia Will, esforzándose por encontrarlo, su extremo de su vínculo unilateral ya no estaba ciego y vacío, sino lleno de la llamada instintiva de Will para él. Su aroma era inconfundible incluso bajo el hedor repugnante de Dolarhyde, y Hannibal lo siguió como un sabueso a la puerta del camerino.

"Morirá, y yo ocuparé su lugar", llamó Mina en su busca, y Hannibal perdió de vista todo momentáneamente cuando la furia y la inquietud se apoderaron de él. Se giró para mirarla, con los dedos apretados en la puerta del camerino.

"Esperaba al principio hacerle sentir lo suficientemente asustado de ti como para querer cambiar de lugar conmigo", prosiguió. "Fue lo suficientemente simple como para arreglar una silla de montar defectuosa para él, algo para asustarlo lo suficiente como para ser receptivo a mi sugerencia. Cuando eso falló, ideé accidentes que, de haber tenido éxito, te habrían empujado a un pánico que yo te ayudaría a ordenar. Una vez que me di cuenta de lo decidido que estabas de engendrar un hijo con él, comprendí que la situación requeriría ... delicadeza ".

" ¿ Finesse ?" Gruñó Hannibal, abandonando el vestidor para avanzar sobre ella. "¿Llamas empujándolo por las escaleras finura ? ¿Dónde está él ?

"¡No tuve elección! ¡Mason insistió en vagar por la casa y Will lo vio! ", Dijo Mina, indicando el incidente. "Fue muy desconsiderado con él y lo regañé por ser tan imprudente, pero nunca escucha nada". Sin embargo, el hecho sigue siendo, Hannibal querido , puse a Will aquí; aquí en esta casa, aquí en este matrimonio, aquí en esta cama. Y ahora lo quiero todo de vuelta ".

Ella dibujó las palabras en una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos bailando con maliciosa alegría.

"¡Estás enojado !" Dijo Hannibal, su ansiedad por Will se disparaba tan alto que puntos negros nadaban en los bordes de su visión, la furia y la indignación y el terror se combinaban para despojarlo de sus sentidos. “Voy a encontrar mi compañero, Mina, y que van a ser impri-”

"Yo no haría eso, ¿verdad?", Dijo Mina, reclinándose en la cama de Will como si fuera la dueña del lugar, pasando los dedos por la colcha con una alegría posesiva. "Piénsalo, Hannibal. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de arrojar el yugo que mi padre puso sobre tus hombros, ¿eh? Podrías salir y decirle al personal que tu esposo está descansando, que no desea que lo molesten, y que a partir de mañana todo lo que tienes que hacer es llamarme 'Will'.

La sangre de Hannibal se heló, un escalofrío se deslizó por su espina dorsal y se elevó para apretar sus dedos helados alrededor de su corazón mientras hablaba.

"Los que sospechan van a ser despedidos", dijo, su voz se convirtió en un susurro. “En poco tiempo, yo voy a ser mi hermano. Los demás se ajustarán y aceptarán tu insistencia y yo puedo ... deslizarme en el lugar que él dejó en su ausencia sin que nadie sea más sabio ".

"¿En su ausencia?", Preguntó Hannibal con voz áspera. "¿En su ropa? ¿Sus joyas? Su herencia? ¿De verdad crees que permitiría esto ?

"Sí", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros en un pequeño gesto de descuido. "Eres un hombre pragmático. Siempre has deseado una mujer real para una esposa, Hannibal, y ahora puedes tener una. Te he dado un medio para que te deshagas de tu pareja, el niño, también, si lo deseas, y tienes una esposa adecuada. Si te callas, puedes regresar a la Capital, de vuelta a tus amantes, de vuelta a la vida que amas, y me quedaré aquí con tu heredero y viviré la vida que se suponía que era la mía en primer lugar ".

" Dioses , Mina," dijo Hannibal, aturdido hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Abrió la puerta del vestidor, buscando a tientas la luz en el espacio desconocido, siguiendo el fuerte olor de Will. "¡Esto es una locura absoluta !"

"No necesitas preocuparte por el bebé", dijo, despreocupada. "Will está casi listo para explotar y tú estás aquí, ahora. Hice que mi padre trajera una partera para el "nacimiento", pero puedes decir que entregaste el bebé. Entonces no tendríamos que convencerla de que siguiera la corriente ".

" ¿Dónde está Will ?" Hannibal mordió, desconcertado por la brusca forma en que el aroma de su marido se cortó repentinamente en el camerino, como si Will hubiera desaparecido del lugar. Aterrizó en el interruptor y el globo cobró vida, revelando al Sr. Price atado y atado e inconsciente en el piso. "¡Palanqueta!"

Hannibal se arrodilló para desatarlo, intentando despertarlo, rogando, "¡Jimmy! ¿Dónde está Will? ¡Palanqueta! Jimmy ! ¿Qué pasó aquí?

"¡Hannibal!" Dijo Mina, deslizándose de la cama para acercársele, suplicando su causa mientras intentaba llevar a Jimmy Price. "Todo será muy ordenado, ¡te lo prometo! ¡Me aseguré de que todos los sirvientes me escucharan decir que no podía soportar vivir como la esposa de un traidor! ¡Cómo deseaba poder morir! No habrá preguntas, ninguna ! Y ahora que Timothy será encarcelado, ¡no se le tendrá que pagar dinero! Hannibal ! "

Él se levantó y la agarró de los brazos con fuerza, apenas podía controlar la alarma de su esposo, su aliento era corto, sus pantalones afilados y sus ojos salvajes. El Alfa en él se enfureció contra la paciencia, arrojado a un frenesí ciego con un objetivo: encontrar a su compañero, proteger a su compañero .

"Iré a los tribunales como mi hermano y retiraré los cargos contra el señor Verger para que pueda recuperar su trabajo", dijo, con la voz temblorosa de nervios repentinos, "según mi trato. Mason tendrá su asignación y después de que el padre sea liberado, entonces podemos ir por caminos separados. Incluso podemos intentar tener más hijos, Hannibal, si algo le sucede a la b- "

" ¿Dónde está mi compañero ?!" Hannibal rugió, gruñendo hacia su rostro vuelto hacia arriba, una parte bestial de él satisfecho de verla pálida y temblorosa, asustada de él como debería ser, dándose cuenta de que había cometido un grave error . En un susurro bajo y peligroso, dijo: "Huelo a Francis Dolarhyde en toda esta habitación, Mina, pero en ningún otro lugar. ¿Dónde se llevó a Will ?

"¿Por qué pretender que te importa?", Preguntó ella, tratando de apartarse de su agarre pero incapaz de soltarse. "¡Ni siquiera lo quisiste! ¿Qué tipo de vida tienes antes de ti, Hannibal, casado con un hombre ?

"¡Él no es un hombre !" Gruñó Hannibal, sacudiéndola con fuerza en su frustración. "¡Él no es ni un hombre, ni una mujer! Él es solo él mismo , ¡y preferiría morir antes que vivir sin él!

"¡ Entonces supongo que lo harás !", Gritó Mina, soltándose para retirarse, esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Will, redondos y centelleantes de una ira peligrosa. "Él ya está muerto , Hannibal".

El shock lo sacudió hasta su núcleo, un rayo momentáneo de dolor devastador que casi lo deja caer donde estaba, pero en el siguiente aliento lo rechazó. Absolutamente y absolutamente él lo rechazó.

Él lo sabría.

Con o sin vínculo, sabría cuándo se apagó la luz de su vida. Lo sabría por la oscuridad que se elevaría a su alrededor, sin esperanza, sin forma e interminable como la muerte misma.

"Tengo cartas", dijo Mina, pensando que había encontrado una grieta en su armadura, un dedo para abrirse paso. "Tengo cartas de Will para mí, para el Sr. Brauner, para nuestro padre, todo indicando lo asustado que estaba. es tuyo, cómo lo amenazaste, cómo fuiste responsable de cortar su silla de montar, cómo lo arrojaste por las escaleras en un intento de matarlo, cómo vivió con miedo por su vida cada momento de cada hora que estuvo contigo. "

Hannibal tembló, no con miedo sino con furia, con la moderación deshilachada a la que se aferraba desesperadamente para no arrojarla desde la casa como había hecho con su padre.

"Pescarán su cuerpo del río y le diré a todos que puedo que lo mataste", respiró, sonriendo con la boca de Will, convirtiendo su hermoso y amado rostro en una parodia de locura, no una enfermedad de la mente, sino una crueldad de espíritu, de ambición, celos y mezquino orgullo que se pudre e infecta, una enfermedad de carácter para la que no había cura. "Verás, he sido más vocal que nadie con respecto a tu intención por Will. Cada sirviente me ha escuchado preocuparme amargamente por lo poco que le importas. He dicho una y otra vez que lo matarías si tuviese la oportunidad, al igual que tu primera esposa. Diré a cada oído que escuchará que lo mataste. Milas acusaciones serán perdonadas como el dolor de una hermana cariñosa, pero se quedarán, Lord Clarges, y se mantendrán muy bien. Habrá un escándalo suficiente para matar a tu abuelo, un escándalo suficiente para alejarte de tu familia, un escándalo suficiente como para arruinarte por fin.

Apúrate ...

La llamada se hizo más fuerte y Hannibal se apoderó de ella con una venganza, atrapando la telaraña de la presencia de su compañero y manteniéndola apretada, un temblor de alivio estremeciéndose a través de su alma para sentir que allí seguía llegando. Hannibal cerró los ojos en meras rendijas y alcanzó a Will a través de esa conexión con cada gramo de su fuerza, con cada hilo del amor que tejía el tapiz del vínculo que habían formado juntos, uno de afecto, respeto y viva curiosidad, uno de ternura y burla y momentos tranquilos pasados juntos, algo que no podía ser roto ni imitado, solo celebrado con cada detalle de ellos mismos.

El olor a marga y nieve cabalgaba bajo los gases infernales de Francis Dolarhyde, el sonido de la hierba crujiente y deja un susurro sobre el ritmo de staccato de su propio corazón. Afuera , bajo la luna llena y embarazada, moviéndose desde el césped propio del bosque hasta el río .

Voy hacia ti, Will ...

"Pero puedes evitar todo eso, Hannibal", dijo Mina, confundiendo su silencio para considerarlo. "Solo ve y dile al personal que Will necesita su descanso, y todo será perfecto llegado la mañana. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Hm?

"He enfrentado la guerra, y el hambre, y el cañón del arma de mi enemigo", dijo Hannibal suavemente, abriendo los ojos para mirarla, "pero nunca hasta este momento he tenido tanto miedo a las intenciones de otro. ¿No tienes ningún amor para el gemelo que te ama tan profundamente?

"Por supuesto que lo amo, Hannibal", dijo, su sonrisa retorcida y dura. "El amor es lo que guió mi mano cuando le envié instrucciones para cortar su correa de cincha. El amor fue lo que formó mis palabras cuando convencí a Francis de que compartía un vínculo con Will y solo podía honrarlo sacándolo de su miseria. El amor es, sin duda, lo que me hizo drogarlo, por lo que su muerte sería un sueño tranquilo e indulgente ".

Ella dio un paso más cerca, su mirada absorta e inquebrantable, como una serpiente en su intensidad.

"Amo lo suficiente a mi hermano como para salvarlo de ti , Lord Clarges", susurró, "ya que no pude salvarlo de nuestro padre". ¿Tendrás piedad de él en mi lugar?

Hannibal lentamente se puso rígido de indignación, ofendido por las profundidades de su alma. "¿Cómo te atreves a enmascarar tu ambición en el amor? ¿Cómo te atreves a fingir que tus acciones son otra cosa que las represalias vengativas de un niño malcriado y autoindulgente? Yo voy a tener piedad de él. Le ahorraré el dolor de tu presencia y me aseguraré de que no vuelva a verte nunca más ".

Mina se irguió, con la cara enrojecida en cólera y ofensa mezcladas, incredulidad escrita en cada línea de su cuerpo.

"Amo a Will", dijo Hannibal, palabras sencillas y sin importancia, pero que tenían el peso del mundo en su significado. "Lo amo más de lo que jamás hubiera soñado sería posible. No me duele decir, Lady Rathmore, que la posición de mi propia esposa ha sido y siempre estará llena. Tu sacrificio egoísta no será necesario. Avanzó hacia ella, sus ojos ambarinos parecían fuego mientras mordía: "Tu ausencia , sin embargo, ciertamente será suficiente".

"¡Hannibal!" Dijo Mina, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su voz se alzó con tensión cuando gritó: " ¡ Hawkes !"

La puerta se abrió y se abrió de inmediato, revelándola a los ojos vigilantes y sorprendidos del personal. "¿Si mi señor?"

" ¡ Hannibal !", Exclamó ella, cada vez más frenética. "¡Nunca lo encontrarás a tiempo! Ya es demasiado tarde para Will, ¡pero no tiene que ser demasiado tarde para nosotros!

"Señor. Hawkes, "dijo Hannibal. "Cierra a Lady Rathmore en su suite. ¡Quiero dos pares de ojos en ella todo el tiempo y quiero que busquen su habitación! Le ha dado a Will algún tipo de droga y necesito saber de qué se trata ".

"¡Con mucho gusto , mi Señor!" Dijo el Sr. Hawkes, señalando a dos lacayos para que se movieran, ordenando a la sirvienta más cercana: "¡Asegura a la señorita Speck de inmediato y descubre lo que sabe de esta droga!"

"Señora. Henderson, "llamó Hannibal mientras salía de la suite de Will, espiando a la esbelta ama de llaves que trotaba por el pasillo hacia ellos. "Hay una caja fuerte en la habitación de Lady Rathmore. Quiero que lo asegures de inmediato y lo lleves al Sr. Zeller y a nadie más ".

"¡Sí, mi señor!", Llamó, pálida y visiblemente conmocionada mientras se apresuraba a abrir la habitación de Mina, pero sin dudar de hacer lo que se le ordenaba.

"Jimmy Price está inconsciente en el camerino", dijo Hannibal, silbando a los perros mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. "¡Mira que lo acostaron y cuidó! Will ha sido llevado por Francis Dolarhyde al río ".

"¡Mi señor! ¡Vamos a enviar ayuda! "El Sr. Hawkes llamó por encima del ruido detrás de él. Mina luchó como un demonio, gruñendo y chillando mientras era sacada de la habitación de Will, pero Hannibal no la cuidaba.

"Señor. ¡Danvers, quiero grupos buscando en los jardines! ¡La orilla del río! Rouse a todos en Hartford Town ", dijo Hannibal, deteniéndose en las escaleras para instruirlos. "Envía al alguacil y dile que necesitamos refuerzos, ¡y que alguien vaya a decirle a mi abuelo qué demonios está sucediendo!"

Con eso, bajó corriendo las escaleras, de vuelta a la fría noche y la luz de la luna llena, aferrándose a ese hilo de la presencia de su marido y forzándolo a ampliarse, desesperado por alcanzarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Encuentra a Will, Winston", gritó, rodeando la casa de Hartford en busca de huellas y olor, pero sabiendo que sus agudas narices rivalizaban con las del Alfa más sensible. "¡Encuentra Will!"

Winston corrió a través del bosque y Hannibal corrió tras él, las chicas de Tier corriendo silenciosamente a sus costados, con las orejas alerta.

"Voy por ti, Will", dijo Hannibal, exhalando como una plegaria con cada respiración entrecortada, con los pulmones esforzándose por respirar mientras luchaba por mantenerse al ritmo de Winston. "¡No mucho más, lo prometo!"

Y Hannibal Lecter siempre mantuvo sus promesas.

Era como sonámbulo sin pies, o tal vez realmente estaba dormido, Will no podía estar seguro, ya no. Él nunca había estado despierto, tal vez, solo soñando su camino a través de un reino de pesadilla de la oscuridad y el pincel desgarrador. La canción de cuna que cantó para Hannibal lo dejó en pedazos rotos acompañado por el suave zumbido del Alfa que lo llevaba hacia adelante, lejos de su compañero. Hacia adelante, hacia el río de su infancia, para flotar, su cuerpo perdido en los restos putrefactos de un millar de flores desprendidas que había puesto en sus corrientes cuando era niño.

' Vengo por ti, Will ...'

Podía oír la voz de su marido, suave e insistente. Pero Hannibal se había ido, navegando hacia la guerra, llamado a tierras lejanas, donde cualquier momento podía ser el último y Will nunca lo sabría. No ahora, quizás nunca.

"Se ha ido", gimió Will, agitándose en los brazos que lo protegían del chasquido y el corte de ramas. "Mina, se ha ido ..."

"Sí", dijo el Dragón, su voz era un suave retumbar en su pecho, más sentido que oído. "Él te dejó a sufrir".

"¿Me llevas al río?" Will farfulló, mirando las copas de los árboles, viendo solo un confuso mosaico de astas estiradas y alas de cuervo, bordes afilados y garras afiladas que enmarcaban el brillante resplandor de la luna llena.

"Sí", dijo Francis de esa manera suave y tímida. "Prometo que te llevaré donde nadie pueda lastimarte nunca más. No puedo permitirte sufrir. No voy a permitir que sufras, ya no ".

Will podía oírlo por encima del ronroneo ronroneante del Dragón, el rugido suave y la avalancha de agua que ahogaban su propio canto a medio formar. La canción volvió a resonar en él desde el murmullo del agua, una lastimosa balada de lo que podría haber sido.

El calor se disipó de su piel, lamiéndolo con sudor que humeaba en el aire helado. El Dragón lo quemó, inmune al frío, caminando desnudo por la nieve con su pesada carga en sus brazos, lenta y firmemente hacia el río con el camisón de Mina azotándolos a ambos con el fuerte viento.

Will podía oírlo respirar sobre su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Parecía que Mina estaba allí, o debería haber estado allí, o tal vez solía ser. Ya no podía recordar nada, nada excepto el bebé.

Y Hannibal. Hannibal venía por él. Podía sentirlo moverse por el bosque, desesperado, enojado y asustado.

"Está bien", murmuró para sí mismo, interrumpiendo su suave canción. "No mucho más, ahora".

"Casi", dijo Francis. "Él nunca te hará daño otra vez".

El corazón de Will se aceleró tanto que lo mareó y el mundo era difícil de ver a través de unos ojos que no podían enfocar, pero vio lo suficiente como para reconocer el molino delante de él, la gran rueda girando con la fuerza de la corriente del río. Su pequeño muelle no estaba lejos, y su mente febril y drogada se fijó en él mientras Francis lo llevaba cada vez más cerca de la orilla del río.

Lo imaginó, que el agua sería bendecidamente fría, que sería reconfortante derrumbarse en ella y aliviar el terrible calor que se le comió ... pero el bebé. El bebé moriría Él moriría, y todos Aníbal encontraría era un cadáver flotando en el río, tal como dijo Mina.

"F-Francis", dijo Will, luchando por recuperar el juicio, luchando contra la fuga de la droga que habían forzado a bajar. "Francis, ¿por qué estás ... haciendo esto?"

"Tengo que mantenerte a salvo", dijo Francis, colocando a Will más alto contra su pecho, metiendo su nariz brevemente debajo de la barbilla de Will para olerlo. "Te dije que moriríamos juntos, Lord Clarges. Mi vínculo contigo solo puede terminar en la muerte ".

"N-no, Francis", dijo Will, tratando de forzar la fuerza en su voz, pero salió un maullido de pánico roto. "No, tú, ¿me sientes? A través del vínculo? He sido feliz aquí. Tan feliz..."

Se perdió en los recuerdos, encontró consuelo en los momentos que había pasado con su esposo, con los Dimmonds, con la familia que lo amaba y respetaba. Todo lo que Francis debería haber sabido, si su vínculo hubiera sido cierto.

Pero no fue así. No era cierto, o Francis sentiría a través de él cómo Hannibal se estaba apoderando de ellos incluso ahora, corriendo por el espeso bosque para alcanzarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Trajo a Will al presente, el río alarmantemente cerca, rebotando y balanceándose en la cúspide de su visión borrosa como una serpiente retorcida e inquieta.

" Lleva a Will a la orilla del río, Francis, donde tomaste a Matthew Brown ..."

"M-Matthew ..."

"Era un buen hombre", dijo Francis, el suave zumbido de su voz sin aliento, incluso el Dragón agotado por la carga de llevar una Omega embarazada. "No debería haber tenido que matarlo, pero vio al señor Verger y a tu hermana y trató de ir a buscarte. Él quería protegerte, simplemente no entendía que así es mejor, que no se te puede permitir sufrir. Ojalá ... Ojalá hubiera sido diferente. No debería haber tenido que morir ".

Lágrimas ardientes rodaron por la cara de Will, ardientes rastros por sus mejillas, su dolor por Matthew se plegó en su tristeza y terror, hundiéndose bajo la superficie de su amarga traición y la presión del peligro que enfrentaba. El peligro al que se enfrentaba su hijo si no encontraba la forma de retrasar a Francis o escapar de él.

"No tienes que hacer esto", dijo, las palabras lentas y espesas. Trató de levantar la cabeza, pero el esfuerzo fue monumental y no le ganó más que agotamiento. "Francis, por favor ... Amo a Hannibal. No he sufrido ".

"Te obligó a que lo amaras", dijo Francis, con las cañas crujiendo bajo sus pies cuando llegaba a la helada ribera del río. "Él te forzó en todo eso, debido a tu vínculo. Justo cuando me obligaste a entrar en este momento, Lord Clarges.

Comenzó a vadear el río, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para mirar a Will a la luz de la luna.

"Eres tan hermosa", dijo, y las lágrimas pintaban ríos de plata en sus mejillas, goteando para escaldar la piel de Will. "Mereces la paz. No deberías tener que sufrir . Haré esto por ti y iremos juntos ".

"¡Oye! Hey ! ¿Qué estás ? ¡ Dolarhyde ! Sácalo de allí! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Este no es el plan! "

"El plan cambió", gruñó Francis, sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de Will cuando alguien se acercó. " ¡Vuelve ! ¡No dejaré que lo lastimes! ¡No dejaré que lo lastime ! "

"¡No voy a lastimarlo , Francis! ¡Solo necesitamos al bebé ! "

Algo se apoderó de Will, unas manos duras que lo atraparon y tiraron de él, no lo más mínimo, tratando de arrancarlo del ardiente abrazo del Dragón. Cayó de rodillas, el agua fría y el barro se filtraron a través de las gruesas capas del vestido de Mina para cubrir su piel.

La sensación aclaró su cabeza un poco, la congelación de agua golpeando su sistema en la conciencia, su corazón martilleo bombeando la droga a través de su cuerpo. Jadeó, medio arrastrado a través del barro helado por el agarre en su brazo.

"¡No lo toques !" Francis gruñó de nuevo, arremetiendo para arrebatar a Will del hombre que se aferraba a él, el mismo hombre que había enfrentado en el callejón de la Capital, el mismo hombre con el que temían Alana y Margot. "¡Eres un mentiroso y ella también ! ¡No dejaré que lo lastimes! "

Will se puso de pie, se revolvió para ponerse de pie, tropezó con el dobladillo del vestido y se posó sobre sus manos en el barro.

"¡ Dije que necesito ese bebé!" Gruñó Mason, su sonrisa dura y cruel.

Will miró hacia atrás alarmado, con los ojos desorbitados por la confusión cuando la sangre floreció en el vientre del Dragón.

Francis miró su estómago sangrante con incredulidad, mirando la empuñadura de un cuchillo enterrado en su carne. Sus grandes ojos sorprendidos aterrizaron sobre Will y él extendió la mano, sus dedos ensangrentados brillaban negros a la luz de la luna.

"¡Ni siquiera puedo seguir instrucciones!", Dijo Mason, liberando el cuchillo con un repugnante y húmedo sonido de carne al metal afilado.

Will ahogó el angustiado y horrorizado sonido que amenazaba con escapar de él y buscó un terreno sólido, tambaleándose contra el peso del camisón mojado, jadeando y temblando de frío. Tropezó más arriba en la orilla, cayendo sobre la rocosa costa cubierta de nieve y agarrándose con fuerza para levantarse, llamando a su compañero con todas sus fuerzas, " ¡ Hannibal !"

Una sombra cayó sobre él, ondulándose a través del suelo en una silueta distorsionada que convirtió a la tierra misma en una monstruosa y hambrienta boca.

"M-Mason", dijo Will, con los dedos apretados alrededor de las piedras a las que se aferraba, las cañas medio congeladas como cuchillas de afeitar contra su piel.

" ¡ Sorpresa !" Dijo Mason, moviéndose alrededor de su cuerpo, el cuero mojado de sus botas chirriando a cada paso. Sus gafas captaron la luz de la luna en una llamarada de blanco sólido, oscureciendo su rostro en sombras retorcidas. " Chico , te debo una! Ese golpecito que me diste en la Capital, yo solo admiro tu espíritu, Will. Tienes algo ... algo de coraje , ¿no?

El cuchillo brilló en su mano, el filo afilado hasta la nitidez, brillando en una chispa que llenó a Will de terror.

"Perdón por todas las muertes . Sabes lo que dicen, viven de la espada, mueren por la espada ... algo así ", dijo Mason, y se inclinó para mirar a Will, su rostro se dobló sobre sí mismo hasta que un cerdito colmillo sonrió y lo miró rancio y podrido " De todos modos , pensé que deberías saberlo, no habría pedido a Francis que los matara así a todos si no hubieras estado enviando personas detrás de nosotros como pequeños ratones corriendo".

Bailó sus dedos delante de los ojos desenfocados de Will, su sonrisa maníaca igual de como en casa en el hombre que en el cerdo.

"Así que supongo que podrías decir que es tu culpa", sugirió, y se rió de esa risa aguda y frenética suya, agitando el cuchillo en su mano mientras gesticulaba. "Pero no te sientas mal por eso". No deberías morir sintiéndote mal por las cosas. Ahora quédate quieto ".

Will gruñó con furia y se arrojó hacia un lado, luchando por escapar de Mason cuando el hombre se abalanzó sobre él. Las manos engancharon el camisón, agarrándolo y empujando a Will sobre su espalda. Reaccionó instintivamente para protegerse a sí mismo y a su hijo, utilizando una segunda oportunidad para desarmar a su atacante: pateó a Mason con fuerza entre sus piernas y dejó caer al hombre de rodillas. Cuando se tambaleó hacia adelante, Will levantó su pie con todas sus fuerzas, clavando su talón en el hocico goteante de ese monstruo colmillo en un satisfactorio crujido de hueso.

Mason se cayó a un lado, agarrándose la palma de la mano, obligado a soltar el cuchillo para romper su caída. La sangre fluyó por su rostro, salpicando a Will cuando negó con la cabeza en un intento de aclarar el dolor, momentáneamente aturdido. Will se apresuró a alcanzar el cuchillo, pero un espasmo de frío movió sus dedos en garras involuntarias, robándole su arma. El arma en la que más confiaba, sin embargo, lo instó a arriesgarse y huir. Will obligó a sus miembros congelados a moverse, empujarlo más hacia la orilla, gritando de indignación y pánico cuando Mason se levantó para atraparlo, con el cuchillo una vez más en su poder.

" ¡ Bien !", Dijo Mason, alzándose para balancearse sobre sus rodillas, la mano de su cuchillo ondeando sin rumbo, pero su sonrisa fija, maníaca inquebrantable, se volvió aún más horripilante por la sangre que corría por su rostro. "Enfiéntame una vez, lástima de ti, engañame dos veces, no importa".

Empujó a Will sobre su espalda y presionó el cuchillo contra su estómago, la cuchilla se deslizó a través de la tela y debajo de la piel de Will en una llamarada de dolor al rojo vivo, arrastrando una sangrienta línea sobre su vientre.

"Porque estarás muerto ".

El Dragón se levantó detrás de él, ardiendo lo suficiente como para levantar el agua de su piel en un velo de vapor, sus alas extendiéndose para llenar el cielo mientras caía sobre Mason Verger.

Will gritó, el sonido se alzó y se escuchó, un llanto Omegan sostenido, aterrorizado y furioso diseñado por la Naturaleza para traer a su Alfa a su lado.

Hannibal corrió.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a raíz del fuerte olor de Will, abriéndose paso entre matorrales y árboles que lo azotaban por su insolencia, sin importarle las ronchas que le subían mientras luchaba por abrirse paso. Corrió por la vida de Will, por su vida juntos, con la esperanza de que fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a Will antes de las maquinaciones de Mina y Francis Dolarhyde podría tomar su compañero de él.

Winston redujo la velocidad cuando Hannibal lo llamó, llevándolo hacia la orilla del río. La sacudida del aterrador terror a través de su vínculo lo envió a un frenesí ciego, forzando sus piernas más rápido, sus pulmones ardiendo con esfuerzo. Oyó la voz de Will, sintió su llamada como si los dedos de Will se hubieran apretado en sus entrañas y tiraran con todas sus fuerzas, atrayéndolo hacia Hannibal. La segunda llamada llegó con un jab de dolor irregular, tan impactante que casi tropezó. Salió de la línea de árboles y vio a tres figuras luchando en la orilla bajo la brillante luz de la luna: Mason Verger y Francis Dolarhyde se ciernen sobre su compañero sangrante.

Su compañero sangrante .

Su compañero, cuyo grito lo sacudió a su alma con la necesidad de responder de nuevo. Le arrancó un rugido estruendoso y penetrante, sobresaltándolos a todos, un desafío Alpha que bramaba y amenazaba con hacer que los cielos se desplomaran.

Las chicas se tensaron a los costados, viendo a su presa delante de ellas, y Hannibal las vio rojas. Sin vacilación ni compunción, gruñó: " ¡ Matar !"

Los perros se adelantaron corriendo, pasando junto a Winston para llegar a su presa, sin rebuznar ladrando para delatarlos, solo un terrible silencio prometiendo la muerte.

Mason se apartó del agarre de Francis presa del pánico, chillando alarmado, " ¡Se suponía que los matarías !"

Will se acurrucó en una pequeña pelota en el barro, abrazando su vientre herido, la sangre fluyendo sobre sus brazos. Lloró por su compañero, por su hijo, tambaleándose en una pesadilla que se había apoderado de él por completo, arrancando todo lo que amaba de él en castigo al fin.

No tenía sentido que Mason abandonara el plan, sin sentido del cuchillo que caía en los juncos y el barro, oscurecido por la sombra de esas enormes alas que se extendían cuando el Dragón se agachó sobre él.

A Hannibal no le importaba Mason mientras el hombre corría hacia la línea de árboles, las chicas de Tier lo seguían. Todo lo que vio fue a su compañero, su Omega, sangrando, dolorido y vulnerable cuando Francis Dolarhyde avanzó hacia él, tambaleándose, herido y peligroso en sus creencias.

" ¡ Will !" Gritó, una advertencia sin esperanza, la droga enfermó a su pareja cuando salió de su sistema, el frío se filtró en su carne para robarle la fuerza, cohibiéndolo para que no escapara.

" ¡ Hannibal !" Gritó Will, miserable y enfermo, buscando a su marido por instinto.

Y el instinto no le falló: la fuerza de Hannibal lo inundó, persiguiendo los efectos estúpidos de la droga con mayor eficacia que el agua fría. El vínculo cantaba con miedo por su seguridad, con indignación por su tratamiento, con orgullo por su coraje, todo surgido del pozo de su amor. Will se enderezó en busca de él, la nariz atrapó el aroma terroso Alfa de la piel de Hannibal mientras se arremolinaba en el viento que soplaba, cálido y crujiente de ira que le dio esperanza.

El vínculo se disparó con súbito terror justo cuando el dragón sangrando y enfurecido arrastró a Will de vuelta a sus brazos, empujándolo contra su pulcro pecho y tambaleándose hacia el agua.

"Él viene, Will", dijo, las palabras crujieron de dolor. "Él viene a hacerte daño, pero no lo dejaré. No puedo ir contigo Tienes que ir por tu cuenta ".

" ¡ No !" Logró Will, con un brazo apretado contra su vientre sangrante, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras la herida se abría con cada paso que daba Francis.

Hannibal gritó de nuevo y Will se tensó en la bodega del Dragón, mirando por encima de su hombro para ver a su Alfa corriendo por la hierba alta hacia ellos, con un terror y furia en sus ojos color ámbar.

Y luego estaba volando, arrojado como una flor en la corriente del río para ser arrastrado debajo de la superficie helada.

Hannibal miró con horror cómo su pareja fue tragada entera, sumergiéndose en el agua donde la corriente corría fuerte y rápido para desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

" ¡ Will !" Gritó Hannibal, Winston corriendo delante de él hasta la orilla del agua.

Francis se alzó ante él, bloqueándole el camino, con los hombros en alto y la cabeza gacha en desafío.

"¡Lo haré!", Gritó Hannibal, disparándose contra el enorme Alpha, quien apenas se tambaleó ante el impacto. "¡Maldito! ¡Fuera de mi camino!"

Francis lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tren, los dos chocando en un rugido, resbalándose en la orilla fangosa y gruñendo.

"¡Será! ¡ Will ! -Gritó Hannibal, gruñendo de dolor cuando Alpha se abalanzó sobre él y se balanceó, retrocediendo cuando Hannibal empujó su puño en forma de bola contra el intestino herido de Dolarhyde. Buscó a su compañero con el vínculo, un ancla en la tormenta, haciendo cualquier cosa y todo lo que pudo para reforzar la resolución de Will. "¡No me dejes! Will !

"Déjalo ir, Lord Clarges", dijo Francis, sin aliento por su breve choque y sangrando nuevamente por el agujero en su vientre. Aterrizó un golpe como un rayo, dolorido y lo suficientemente profundo como para que la visión de Hannibal desapareciera por un momento. "No te mereces a alguien como él".

"¡Lo haré!", Gritó Hannibal, con la garganta en carne viva por los gritos, el rugido alfa del nombre de su pareja que hacía eco a través de la noche iluminada por la luna. Forcejeó con Dolarhyde e hizo otro salto hacia la orilla del agua, llamando a su compañero, solo para ser arrastrado hacia atrás por el Alfa herido y sangrante.

Al darse cuenta de que no tendría otra opción, que la forma más rápida de llegar a Will fue a través de la muerte de Francis Dolarhyde, Hannibal bajó la cabeza y mostró sus pesados colmillos, preparado para hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvar a su preciosa familia.

Will luchó contra el tirón del agua, luchando por sobrevivir, impedido por la longitud del camisón de Mina que se enredaba. Se enganchó en algo debajo del agua, tirando de él para liberarlo de la corriente más fuerte, lo suficiente como para poder alcanzarlo. Tanteó a ciegas, su aliento lo dejó en un derrame de burbujas que le cosquilleaba en la caótica oscuridad, la luz de la luna no podía perforar muy profundo bajo la superficie.

' ¡No me dejes, Will !'

La furia de Hannibal lo llenó, su amor y aprensión y su necesidad de protegerlo le daban la fuerza que necesitaba, no solo para salvarse a sí mismo y a su hijo, sino también para salvar a Aníbal. Se inclinó para liberarse, tiró y tiró hasta que el camisón se liberó del dobladillo, dejando una pancarta de tela blanca todavía enredada en lo que lo había atrapado.

Algo agitó el agua mientras luchaba por llegar desde las profundidades y los dedos de Will encontraron el suave roce del cálido pelaje sobre él. Se levantó para romper la superficie en un jadeo ahogado, arrastrando aire a sus doloridos pulmones, sorprendido de encontrar a Winston pisando firmemente el agua junto a él. Will se agarró a su gorguera mojada, temblando de frío y alivio cuando el valiente perrito se acercó a él y lo ayudó a atravesar el agua. Los gruñidos de los dos Alfas pelearon en los oídos de Will, un violento y aterrador choque de dragones y ciervos que se sacudió por su instinto de huir.

Hannibal, inmovilizado sobre su espalda con Francis sentado a horcajadas sobre él en el resbaladizo terraplén, levantó sus rodillas bruscamente, golpeando al dragón en su espina lo suficiente como para aturdirlo. Él lo empujó lejos, luchando en el barro para ganar sus pies. Vio el vulnerable cuerpo de Will allí en el agua iluminado por la fuerte luz de la luna, una figura pálida más fantasma que humano.

"¡Lo haré!", Lloró, precipitándose por el terraplén detrás de él, sus instintos Alfa subiendo como una marea con el desesperado deseo de protegerlo, a su pequeña y frágil compañera.

Winston llegó a la costa y Will se tumbó a cuatro patas, temblando de energía agotada, hasta los codos en el agua y sucumbiendo rápidamente tanto al frío como a su agotamiento.

"¡Será! Espera, ¡ya voy! Gritó Hannibal, corriendo para alcanzarlo, aterrorizado por la visión de su compañero tan enfermo y debilitado por el frío. "¡Eres una Omega terca y hermosa! Solo espera, Will! ¡Vengo por ti!

Will levantó la cabeza, obligando a sus miembros congelados a moverse, para empujarse hacia la orilla mientras Winston ladraba y lo instaba a seguir. Hannibal estaba allí, viniendo hacia él con desesperación y necesidad dolorosa en sus ojos ambarinos, y algo se desplazó a través del vínculo de Will, algo cálido y sorprendente que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos azules y un jadeo sobresaltado en los labios de Hannibal.

Francis se alzó detrás de él, una luz roja llameante con grandes y arqueadas alas, un peligroso y devorador Dragón lleno de malas intenciones. Envolvió su musculoso brazo alrededor del cuello de Hannibal y tiró de él hacia atrás, luchando contra su forma de luchar hasta la orilla.

"¡Will!" Gritó Hannibal, más asustado por su compañero que por él mismo, golpeando al Alfa, luchando por obtener su libertad. Se golpeó el codo hacia atrás y se giró, ambos cayeron de nuevo al barro al borde de la orilla del río. Empujó su rodilla con fuerza en el vientre herido del Alpha y nuevamente en su ingle, esperando deshabilitarlo el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a su compañero.

Pero cuando se volvió, Francis estaba sobre él otra vez, esta vez con el cuchillo de Mason en la mano. Reaccionando instintivamente, Hannibal le arrebató la muñeca y clavó su puño en el codo del Alfa, justo en su articulación, rompiendo hueso y cartílago con la fuerza de su swing. El cuchillo cayó en los juncos, se perdió de vista, y Hannibal volvió a llamar, "¡Will! ¡Aférrate! ¡Vengo por ti!

"¡Aníbal!" Dijo Will, sintiendo que el peligro llegaba a un punto culminante, sabiendo que estaba en peligro mortal. A pesar de todas las pesadillas y alucinaciones que había experimentado con el té narcotizado de Mina, el Dragón realmente lo aterrorizaba. Porque el Dragón era real.

Francis Dolarhyde era real, y mataría a Hannibal.

" No " , gritó Will, sus pies entumecidos lo condujeron a la orilla fangosa, de nuevo hacia Alphas, Winston lloriqueando y con miedo a su lado. "¡No te dejaré!"

Hannibal Lecter no pudo morir aquí.

Will Lecter-Graham no lo permitiría.

Se forzó a sí mismo hacia ellos con Winston a su lado, escuchando el caos aterrador de dos Alfas en una pelea que terminaría solo cuando uno estuviera muerto.

Un tenue brillo de luz en los juncos llamó su atención y Will se agachó, el cambio en su equilibrio y sus estremecimientos temblorosos hicieron girar el mundo. Se encontró de espaldas en el fango frío mirando la hoja del cuchillo afilado de Mason.

Hannibal Lecter no moriría aquí.

Will Lecter-Graham recogió el cuchillo.

Hannibal luchó con todo lo que había en él, utilizó todos los trucos sucios que durante años le habían enseñado a usar el Alpha más grande y voluminoso. Pero cuando llegó el momento, la resistencia lo hizo entrar. Francis era más joven, su atención no estaba dividida entre su lucha y su preocupación por Will, y no parecía sentir las terribles heridas que había sufrido. El músculo se asomó a través de la rebanada en su estómago, rosado y reluciente a la luz de la luna, y la sangre corría desapercibida, su deseo de terminar su tarea convirtiéndolo en un monstruo que no sentía nada en absoluto.

Hannibal, sin embargo, podía sentir. Sintió el dolor de los cortes y magulladuras que había sufrido y el estallido de su pareja a través del vínculo que compartían. Podía sentir que Will se acercaba, de la misma manera que el mundo podía sentir el sol saliendo, pero no podía verlo. Will estaba herido y dolido, frío, asustado y furioso, y Hannibal se vio una vez más obligado a ir a buscarlo, a encontrarlo, a mantenerlo a salvo.

El Dragón aprovechó su distracción y lo llevó al suelo, una poderosa mano cerrándose alrededor de la garganta de Hannibal con una fuerza aplastante y brutal.

"Él no es para ti", dijo Francis, sin aliento ahora, pero no más conmovido de lo que había estado al principio. Su voz era suave y muerta, las sílabas pares de alguien que no temía matar y no tenía remordimientos al hacerlo. "No dejaré que lo lastimes-"

Will apareció detrás de él, un ángel vengativo fangoso y de ojos vidriosos con un perro empapado a su lado, pero Hannibal no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba allí. Lo sabía , con la misma seguridad con que sabía dónde estaban buscando sus manos en el cuerpo desnudo de Dolarhyde, tan seguro como se conocía a sí mismo. Podía sentir la respiración y el latido de Will en su interior, un espejo propio. Se movieron como si fueran uno, Hannibal empujó a Francis hacia arriba cuando Will hundió la espada en la espalda del dragón en un movimiento rápido y decisivo.

Francis gruñó, buscando el cuchillo clavado en su carne, sus dedos resbaladizos deslizándose fuera del mango. Giró su mano mientras se daba vuelta y abofeteaba a Will, girando la cabeza hacia un lado y derribándolo de sus pies para desplomarse en el barro, inmóvil.

Hannibal se abalanzó sobre un rugido de furia protectora y arrebató el cuchillo de donde estaba alojado en la espalda del Dragón y saltó sobre él, el Alfa tambaleándose bajo su peso. Hannibal clavó el cuchillo en el cuello de Francis, apuntando hacia la yugular, pero Dolarhyde torció el objetivo por el centro del ataque.

Francis gritó cuando el cuchillo se enterró en el músculo de su hombro, el agudo grito de un dragón que lanzaba azufre y fumaba con cada respiración. Will se puso de pie, sin sentido del perro que gemía y lamía su rostro con aliento. Sacudió la cabeza, el Gran Dragón Rojo gritaba mientras era acosado y atacado, la orilla benigna, fangosa y cubierta de nieve de la orilla del río transformada por la imaginación drogada de Will en un paisaje de pesadilla de roca ardiente y vapores vertiginosos donde un ciervo temible bajó su estante en el Dragón enfurecido.

'¿ Pero juntos? Podríamos matar dragones juntos, Will ... '

Hannibal trazó un círculo alrededor de Dolarhyde, cauteloso y alerta, sintiendo a su compañero tranquilo y seguro, firme en su determinación. Él derramó su propia calidez en él, su propia fuerza, su amor y su necesidad, todos añadieron combustible a recursos que Will casi había quemado. La cólera casi lo consumió, la furia no adulterada de que este hombre se atrevería a ponerle las manos encima a Will, se atrevería a engañarlo, trataría de hacerle daño a él y a su hijo.

Rugió un desafío y se arrojó sobre Francis Dolarhyde, golpeándolo lo suficiente como para derribarlo, y ambos se desgarraron en la fría tierra mientras luchaban. Alzó los dientes en un aullido furioso y golpeó al hombre debajo de él, el cuchillo olvidado en su brutal furia. No le quedaba nada, salvo los instintos Alpha que exigían que separara a esta criatura, arrancara la piel de los músculos y músculos de los huesos, para permitir que su ira los consumiera a ambos hasta que no quedara nada de él, nada en absoluto.

Francis balanceó su puño mientras se resistía y forzó a Hannibal fuera de él, ambos sangrientos, magullados y heridos. Se precipitó hacia adelante para presionar a Hannibal en las cañas y el barro frío, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par y vacíos de cualquier cosa humana, completamente perdidos para el Dragón dentro.

Hannibal sintió que Will se alzaría hacia la espalda del Alfa, acercándose cada vez más con cada paso vacilante. Para cuando el Dragón entre ellos se dio cuenta de que el cazador se había convertido en cazado, ya era demasiado tarde.

Hannibal vislumbró la cara tranquila de Will sobre el hombro de Francis, sus ojos azules capturaron la brillante luz de la luna en llamas de furia mortal. Una mano pálida y embarrada se apretó con fuerza en el cabello de Francis y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, descubriendo su garganta por una fracción de segundo, pero todo el tiempo lo necesitaba Hannibal.

Él se abalanzó y hundió sus pesados colmillos Alpha en la garganta del Dragón, buscando los vasos que transportaban la sangre de su vida para atravesarlos.

El calor húmedo inundó a Hannibal cuando Francis luchó contra los dos, atrapado entre un Alfa y un Omega que estaban listos y dispuestos a luchar para salvar a su hijo y el uno al otro. El olor a azufre de su piel se volvió acre y amargo de miedo cuando el Dragón se convirtió en la presa.

En un momento de locura y pánico, Francis se liberó, los dientes de Hannibal rasgando su carne en un chorro de sangre como el ónix a la luz de la luna. Arrancando su cuerpo a un lado, Francis tiró el cuchillo hacia arriba y lo enterró al lado de Hannibal.

" ¡ No !" Gruñó Will, golpeado con una llamarada de dolor cuando el cuchillo encontró su objetivo y Hannibal cayó hacia atrás, apretando los dientes cuando Francis lo golpeó con fuerza, cayendo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas.

Will se movió para alcanzar a su esposo, pero Francis se abalanzó sobre él para atraparlo. Se tambaleó hacia el río donde el agua se precipitó profunda y peligrosa, la sangre palpitando por su cuerpo para dejar un rastro de salpicadura, resollando, "Juntos".

Will luchó contra él, el dolor punzante donde Mason lo había cortado mezclándose con el dolor de las heridas que Hannibal había tomado. Hannibal se puso a cuatro patas en el barro, quitándose el cuchillo de la barriga y mostrando los colmillos ensangrentados mientras corría a salvar a su compañero.

"Iremos juntos", dijo Francis, desesperado por jugar el único destino que se imaginaba que le quedaba, haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas gruñendo del perro que saltó y le gruñó. "Yo-te protegeré ..."

Will luchó contra él, buscando a Hannibal mientras era arrastrado al agua.

Hannibal se precipitó tras ellos, golpeando a Francis tan fuerte que el Dragón se tambaleó y perdió pie, así como su agarre sobre Will. Una fracción de segundo antes de que el río pudiera tomarlo, las poderosas manos de Hannibal agarraron a Will con seguridad, sacándolo del agua y tomándolo en sus brazos.

Will se quedó sin aliento, luchando contra el Alfa que todavía se aferraba a él, un disco duro y frenético de su talón en el lío de la garganta del dragón que finalmente lo liberó cuando su marido lo arrastró. Hannibal se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo en el agua con Will contra su pecho y Winston bajo sus pies, luchando por mantener sus pies.

"Te mantendré a salvo", dijo Francis, suplicando, buscando a Will en confusión. "No puedo dejarte sufrir". Moriremos juntos ...

"Morirás solo ", dijo Will, las palabras rotas y temblorosas por el castañeteo de sus dientes, su Don se alzó para encontrar las grietas que harían añicos al Dragón para siempre. "No te quiero, Francis. ¡No te necesito ! Ya tengo la única persona que necesito ".

Volvió la cara, incapaz de soportar la desolación que se abatió sobre Francis, despojándolo del Dragón y dejando solo a un hombre que había sido mal usado por la vida y por Mina, retorcido y formado de una manera que los dioses nunca tuvieron la intención. Fue el golpe que infligió a él el que mató a Francis Dolarhyde, mucho más mortal y doloroso que las heridas que Hannibal le había propinado.

Hannibal plantó su pie botado en el pecho del Alfa y lo empujó a la corriente donde la sangre de su vida se derramó de él, perdida por la fuerza implacable del agua tan rápido como su determinación. Hannibal lo observó hundirse, arrastrando su cuerpo como un pétalo de una flor sobre su superficie.

"Te tengo, Will", logró Hannibal, jadeando por el esfuerzo mientras levantaba a su compañero y lo sacaba de las frías garras del río, asombrado de cuánto peso podía agregar un simple camisón a la masa de su esbelto compañero. Dio un gran impulso y colgó a Will en sus brazos, atrapándolo bajo sus rodillas para sacarlo del agua. Podía sentir la agitación de Will, la aguda agonía de saber que había usado su Don de una manera que lo marcó para siempre, incluso si hubiera sido para salvarles la vida. Todo lo que Hannibal podía ofrecerle era consuelo, susurrando una y otra vez: "Estoy aquí, te tengo ..."

Los gritos sonaron por delante de ellos, la sacudida de las linternas fue una bienvenida cuando el personal de Hartford y los aldeanos vinieron a ayudarlos, los carros traquetearon hasta la costa, atraídos por los inconfundibles sonidos de dos Alfas enzarzados en una batalla brutal.

"¡Ahí! ¡Allí los veo!

Winston ladró, prestando su voz cuando ninguno de los dos pudo arreglárselas, el frío absorbió tanto a Will como a Hannibal de la fuerza. La herida en su estómago lo fastidiaba tan aguda y dolorosamente como el corte agujerearía, y Will se estremeció en sus brazos, alcanzando para cubrir el lugar sangrante en el vientre de Hannibal, su preocupación tan pesada que Hannibal no pudo separarla de la suya por un momento.

Berger estaba a la cabeza, con una pesada manta que arrojó sobre los hombros de Hannibal y rodeó a Will, gritando a los demás que trajeran el carro.

"Te tengo", dijo Hannibal, o tal vez simplemente lo sintió, el vínculo zumbó entre ellos en reciprocidad. "Estoy aquí, Will. Estoy aquí."

La contracción que sacudió el cuerpo de Will casi hizo que Hannibal se arrodillara de dolor. Jadeando, aceleró el paso tanto como era seguro, corriendo hacia la carreta con Winston pisándole los talones. Escuchó a los hombres gritar de consternación cuando las chicas de Tier subieron corriendo detrás de él, salpicadas con trozos de sangre derramada que una vez habían sido Mason Verger.

"¡Llévanos a la casa!" Ordenó Hannibal, temblando de frío, pero tratando de mantener a Will caliente, acunando a su pareja contra su pecho mientras era ayudado a entrar en la cama del carromato. Will yacerá en sus brazos como si estuviese muerto, su piel cerosa y sus labios pálidos, sus ojos entrecerrados brumosos.

Drogadicto , había dicho Mina, y pudo ver los signos de ello cuando la carreta rebotó y se empujó hacia Hartford.

"¡Date prisa!" Gritó, imprudente en su susto. "¡Por todos los dioses, apúrate !"

Hannibal entró en Hartford House en un sprint muerto, llevando el cuerpo inerte de Will en sus brazos y arrastrando a tres nerviosos y gruñidos perros. Subió las escaleras e irrumpió en su suite antes de que Berger pudiera despejar la puerta, aunque gritó después de que venía.

"Will", dijo Hannibal, sentándolo en la cama para quitarle la ropa mojada. Su corazón dio un salto desagradable cuando vio el corte de arco en su vientre, sellado con frío pero rojo y enojado, lo suficientemente profundo como para necesitar sutura.

Incluso mientras miraba, otra contracción apretó el vientre de Will, y el estómago de Hannibal se hundió con consternación porque era demasiado temprano, demasiado pronto, y el bebé no se habría girado todavía.

"Hannibal", dijo Will, su nombre un susurro roto en un aliento, sus ojos azules revoloteando.

"Sh, guarda tu fuerza", le dijo Hannibal, frotándose las extremidades y ladrando a Berger para encender el fuego cuando llegó el asistente sin aliento. Cubrió a Will con mantas, su ansiedad aumentó cuando vio lo dilatadas que estaban las pupilas de Will. "Mina dijo que te drogó, Will, ¿ella dijo con qué?"

Will sacudió la cabeza, pero estaba sufriendo, no en respuesta. Su boca se abrió como si fuera a hablar, pero no dijo nada, su confusión no se desvaneció por completo de la última dosis que Mina le había dado.

"Will, cariño, quédate conmigo", rogó Hannibal, moviéndose para levantar los pies de Will sobre una almohada apresuradamente montada, tratando de combatir el shock que había vencido a su pequeña compañera.

"El bebé", gimió Will, con lágrimas de miedo en sus grandes ojos azules. "¡Hannibal!"

"Sh, no, no", respiró Hannibal, tratando de calentar su cuerpo frío, cada vez más frenético con cada dolor agudo que sentía su compañero.

La señora Henderson llegó junto con un grupo de sirvientas con ropa de cama limpia y corriendo para llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Angustiado, Hannibal preguntó: "¿Has descubierto lo que ella usó?"

"Lo siento mucho, mi Señor, pero ella no dijo, y la Sra. Speck no sabe", dijo la Sra. Henderson, recogiendo el camisón mojado y embarrado y entregándolo.

Hannibal se volvió hacia Berger y le dijo: "¡Ve a buscar lo que Mina usó! ¡Búrralo de ella si es necesario! ¡Necesito saber de qué se trataba!

"¡Sí, mi Señor!"

"¡Será! Solo mantén la calma, te tengo ", dijo Hannibal, frotando calor en sus extremidades, en busca de signos de que estaba reviviendo.

Pero no fue así.

"¡Lo haré!" Gritó, y trató de despertar a su pareja, gritando: "¡No, Will! Sé que estás cansado, pero debes ser fuerte! "

"T-el bebé", dijo Will, moviéndose lo suficiente como para agarrar su brazo en pánico, lágrimas brillantes en sus ojos azules brumosos. "¡El bebé !"

"¿Qué? Will, no! "Dijo Hannibal, casi gritándolo con horror mientras los ojos de Will se revolcaban en su cabeza, la droga y el shock convergían en él hasta que no le quedaba nada por dar. "¡Será! ¡Gallinero! ¡No por favor!"

El bebé pateó, y Hannibal esperó desesperadamente otra contracción, sacando su reloj de su bolsillo y dándose cuenta con sorda sorpresa de que tenía una cicatriz profunda en la tapa, cortando el grabado de Hartford House en una herida que probablemente le había salvado la vida. al desviar la espada de Dolarhyde.

Otra contracción apretó los músculos del vientre de Will, la herida sangrando de nuevo, y Hannibal palideció. Frotó el estómago de Will, buscando los contornos del bebé en su interior, terror nauseabundo que lo vencía cuando sintió la posición.

Los pies primero y sin preparación, frente a la expulsión de choque y trauma con poca probabilidad de supervivencia a menos que ...

" Por favor , Will! No me hagas hacer esto, "rogó, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, cubriendo a Will en su olor, en su presencia, deseando su propia fuerza en su marido y encontrando solo vacío. "Dioses, por favor, no, no puedo. ¡No lo haré ! "

Se estremeció de horror, el Alfa en guerra con el médico, el chico que había huido a raíz de lo que había hecho ahora con la misma decisión, con el mismo resultado devastador: salvar una vida o perder ambas.

"No puedo hacer esto otra vez", gimió, sus lágrimas cayeron sobre la suave y fría mejilla de Will. "¡Por favor no me hagas hacer esto de nuevo! Por favor , Will! Will !


	57. Chapter 57

"No lo haré", lloró Hannibal, alisando su fría y quieta cara, incapaz de obligarse a hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer para salvar a su hijo.

Tome al bebé y arriesgue perder Voluntad en el proceso.

Pero no pudo. Él no pudo .

Él lo salvaría, ya que no había podido salvar a Melinda. Llevaría a su compañero a través de esto, su Omega feroz e impredecible que había luchado hasta el cansancio y, tal vez, no tenía la fuerza para luchar por más tiempo.

"Eres mi esposo, Will. Tus batallas son mis batallas, al igual que las mías son tuyas, ¿recuerdas? "Susurró, sus palabras tan urgentes como los besos que presionó contra los fríos y rígidos dedos de su pareja. "Y cuando te canses, lucho en tu lugar, como lo harías en el mío. Dije antes que no hay debilidad en cansarse, haber luchado durante tanto tiempo. Yo voy a luchar por ti, Will, siempre y para siempre.”

Presionó los dedos laxos de Will en sus mejillas y cerró los ojos, alcanzando a su compañero a través del vínculo, luchando contra su pánico para abrirse.

"La Madre Superiora dijo que un vínculo alfa-Omega es tan importante para el par en servidumbre como los pulmones, el corazón o la mente", respiró, sus palabras lo inspiraron con esperanza. Buscó a Will con la fuerza de su amor, lanzándolo como un salvavidas con la fe que su compañero tendría. "Has sido mi voz de la razón, mi conciencia, mi corazón y mi alma, ahora déjame ser tu fuerza, Will. Te daré todo lo que soy, hasta mi último aliento. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es aceptarlo ".

Algo se agitó en el vínculo, un leve rizo de conciencia, de respuesta. Los ojos de Hannibal se abrieron de par en par y se concentró en su pequeño cosquilleo, obligándose a calmarse. El pulso de Will se ralentizó al ritmo de Hannibal, su respiración superficial se oscureció, la tensión en su cuerpo tenso se alivió.

"Así es", dijo Hannibal, jadeando las palabras con lágrimas de alivio. Se inclinó sobre Will para presionar un beso en su frente, temblando cuando un ligero rubor teñió la piel pálida de Will con calidez. "Así es, mi amor. Estoy aquí contigo, siempre y para siempre, Will ".

"¿Mi Señor?", Dijo la señora Henderson, deteniéndose justo detrás de él. "Por favor, mi Señor. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?"

"Busca a la partera, la señora Henderson", dijo Hannibal, enderezando la tarea que tenía entre manos, esforzándose por tocar a su pareja a través de su vínculo incluso mientras lo trasladaba a la cama. "Tenemos un bebé para entregar".

De alguna manera, la caótica oscuridad de su mente drogada y conmocionada llevó a Will a pararse una vez más sobre el acantilado de sus pesadillas. El cielo negro se extendía sobre él veteado por un rayo que crepitaba y apestaba a ozono, racheado por el aliento sulfuroso del Dragón.

Mi conciencia, mi corazón, mi alma ...

La suave y urgente voz surgió de la nada y de todas partes, elusivo como Will la buscaba, jadeando cuando un dolor profundo y penetrante se agarró a su vientre.

Déjame ser tu fuerza ...

Venía de la cima, atravesando el gruñido de la furiosa tormenta para atraparlo. Will dio un paso tembloroso, pero el dolor lo divorció del control de su cuerpo, cortándole el vientre en un arco de agonía. Miró hacia abajo, la sangre fluía por sus piernas desnudas en un baño de calor. El corte que Mason le había dado le daba un patinaje más amplio, boquiabierto para descubrir el vacío interior.

Estoy aquí contigo, siempre y para siempre, Will ...

Se tambaleó hacia el borde del acantilado en un ataque de pánico, los pies resbalando en un desastre de su propia sangre, el dolor hundió sus dientes profundamente. Una figura estaba parada con los brazos abiertos y esperando, encaramada sobre el borde que se desmoronaba sobre el rugiente y enojado agua, justo como en sus pesadillas.

¡Será! ¡Quédate conmigo! Quédate conmigo ...

Una presencia se alzó detrás de él, vigilante y esperando, grandes alas estiradas para borrar el mundo mismo. Will se tambaleó bajo el peso de su mirada, desesperado por llegar a la cumbre, desesperado por cualquier alivio de este espantoso y lacerante dolor. La figura esperó, paciente e inmóvil, un espectador involuntario de su dolor.

'Las cosas inútiles son solo aptas para quemar ...' El recuerdo de la voz de su padre se desenrolló desde lo más profundo de la tormenta, rozando su corazón como dedos en busca de grietas. ' Así es como siempre habría terminado, William. Ponga este error en sus derechos. Repara el agujero que has rasgado en el corazón de su mundo. '

El dolor lo invadió, desgarrador y horrible y lo arrastró hasta sus rodillas. La presencia se cernió sobre él, inclinándose para enroscar sus dedos oscuros alrededor de su cuerpo.

" Es una bondad, William. Es una bondad para usted y su esposo. Si realmente lo amas, entonces no lo dudes ahora ... '

Algo gritó, agudo y corto. El llanto de un niño, el grito del alma de Will mientras luchaba por escapar de su sufrimiento.

Estoy aquí, Will! Estoy aquí contigo, mi amor ...

Will apretó los dientes y se puso de pie, soportando el peso de la mirada de su padre, bajo los opresivos resentimientos que su corazón había albergado durante todos los largos años de su vida.

Extendió la mano hacia la figura en el acantilado y su padre se rió, susurrando: " Adelante, William. Mira lo que te atrapa. ¿Sabes por qué se para allí en la cumbre? Es el mejor lugar para verte caer ...

La pesadilla que lo había atormentado ahora estaba delante de él, la figura esperando, el acantilado con su cara demudada preparada para dejarlo caer, la tremenda y final traición cuando él extendía la mano y se dejaba caer en la nada.

Pero Hannibal nunca lo dejaría caer.

Hannibal lucharía por salvarlo. Ya sea contra dragones, oscuridad o pesadillas, siempre cumpliría sus promesas. Su amor le dio a Will la esperanza de que él pudiera confiar, desearía tener fe en él, esperar que no estuviera solo con sus demonios, ya no.

Nunca más.

Will recurrió a su fuerza y se impulsó hacia adelante, resistiendo la burla de sus propias dudas, la ira oscura y secreta que aún esperaba atraparlo en su propia desolación. Con los brazos extendidos, se lanzó hacia adelante con la fe de que sería atrapado, y la garantía de la promesa de Hannibal se levantó a su alrededor. Acunaba a Will en calor, ahuyentando el dolor y el agotamiento que lo atormentaban. Lo sacó de los acantilados de sus temores y de los monstruos que acechaban allí para tranquilizarlo en el silencio del río.

Eres mi esposo y yo te protegeré ...

Se dejó llevar por el río de su infancia, sin horror capaz de alcanzarlo a través de la manta de la presencia de su marido. La sombra de su padre se onduló bajo la superficie negra del agua, sonriendo a Will cuando la corriente lo atrapó, atrayéndolo más profundo en la oscuridad. El dolor se alivió, alejándose de él cuanto más permitió que el río lo llevara, por fin sacado de su vida por la corriente de remolino hacia lo desconocido.

No ...

El rechazo floreció en su pecho, el calor a su alrededor penetrando profundamente para envolver como dedos alrededor de su corazón, fijándolo en su lugar.

¡Me niego a vivir sin ti! No puede ser soportado, Will! ¿Me entiendes ?

Las palabras latieron como un segundo corazón, provocando su memoria. Había algo importante que tenía que recordar, algo que esta espesa e interminable oscuridad intentaba ocultarle.

Siempre es tuyo elegir, Will ... Te lo ruego, eligeme ...

La sofocante ausencia de luz fue atravesada por una pequeña brasa, su brillo se entrometió en su calma. Will lo vio latir como un latido del corazón, una pequeña luciérnaga señalando una respuesta.

Se movió contra la corriente, atraído por la luz. El río se derramó a su alrededor en un lavado de sus pesares, mostrándole los momentos de su vida desde su primer aliento hasta el final.

Su último .

La paz lo venció, comprendiendo tranquilamente que, por breve que fuera, había llegado al final de su propia historia, los últimos capítulos eran mucho más dulces para su amargo comienzo. Volvió a mirar hacia la oscuridad bostezante, los contornos de misteriosas formas oscuras en la noche aterciopelada, y se movió hacia ella.

Will Lecter-Graham, ¡no te atrevas a dar otro paso !

¿ Hannibal ?

El nombre de su compañero se hizo eco dentro de su cabeza, dentro de su corazón y alma, alejándolo de la llamada del río con una determinación de fortalecimiento. La luz delante de él se encendió, alcanzándolo, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

El corazón de Will tronó en el silencio amortiguado. La corriente lo tiró como si temiera a la luz, instándolo a darse la vuelta, a entregarse a su abrazo y cerrar el libro sobre su vida sin mirar atrás. Le ofreció liberarse de los grilletes de su vida, la libertad de fluir dondequiera que el río lo llevara y descubrir al fin lo que le esperaba.

Miró la luz, tan distante, tan lejos, y estaba muy, muy cansado ...

' Will! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡No tengo casa en Hartford House si no estás aquí conmigo! ¡Te necesito! ¡Te necesitamos ! Vuelve a mí ...

' No tengo la fuerza ', lo sabía. Se vació de él en el agua, minando su determinación.

Seré tu fuerza ...

El amor y la comprensión fluyeron en él, una línea como una atadura lo llevó a un lugar seguro, alejándolo de las promesas de la muerte. Le dio la fuerza para empujar contra la corriente, para caminar hacia la luz y la felicidad que sabía que lo esperaba allí.

' Hannibal ', susurró, extendiendo la mano hacia él, abandonando remordimientos y resentimientos hacia el pasado, donde pertenecían. Le tomó una eternidad alcanzarlo, pero la luz se hizo más fuerte a su alrededor, cayendo sobre su piel con el calor del sol dorado y brillante, como el brillo en los ojos de su esposo cuando sonreía.

'... te cuento una historia sobre un tonto, y un Omega, y un Gran Dragón Rojo ...'

Will se dejó llevar por la luz, siguiendo el suave murmullo de la voz de su marido mientras contaba la historia de sus vidas, cada sílaba impregnada de afecto. Lo atrajo más cerca, atraído por el poder que tenía, impulsado por el abrazo seguro del amor de Hannibal que lo rodeaba.

'... y luego cometí un grave error ... '

Will empujó hacia su voz a través de la luz que lo atraía, sumergiéndose en el futuro que prometía con esperanza, incluso los propios dioses temerían desafiar.

"Hannibal", respiró, abriendo los brazos, tragó con comodidad y encontró la alegre bienvenida que alguna vez pensó que estaba fuera de su alcance: la plenitud de un vínculo completado, forjado en el fuego de las fauces de un Dragón y perfeccionado en el peligro compartido.

" ... me atreví a interrogarlo, ¿y sabes lo que hizo ?"

La luz dorada adquirió las formas y los contornos familiares del techo sobre la cama de Hannibal, su visión borrosa lo ordenó lentamente para tener sentido. Estaba tibio desde las puntas de sus rizos hasta el rizo de los dedos de sus pies, felizmente contento y deshuesado de alivio. Flotó en la presencia envolvente de su compañero, el almizcle terroso de su piel que llevaba nuevas notas para burlarse de su nariz, el calor de él se filtraba en la carne de Will para calentarlo desde adentro hacia afuera. El cuerpo de Hannibal se apretó tan fuerte contra el de Will que no había espacio entre ellos, como debería ser. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Hannibal, pero ninguna molestia podía abrirse paso para molestarlo, no ahora que había sido atraído por el atractivo del río.

"Levantó el brazo", dijo Hannibal, mientras el profundo ronroneo alfa de su voz vibraba ruidosamente mientras hablaba, "y me dio una bofetada en la cara, justo como me merecía".

Will sonrió, volviendo la cabeza hacia la voz de Hannibal, sus ojos nublados enfocándose bruscamente en su marido y lo que yacía acunado contra su pecho en la cálida curva de su brazo, agregando esas capas de perfume al perfume Alpha de su marido.

Durante un latido del corazón, pensó que lo estaba viendo doble, pero se dio cuenta de que dos bebés diminutos dormían en la curva fácil del brazo de su padre. Will soltó un grito suave y encantado, su corazón estalló de amor, otorgándole renovada fuerza para moverse.

El brazo de Hannibal se movió contra su espalda para ayudarlo a girar, inclinando a Will más completamente contra su pecho para poder acariciar a sus recién nacidos, presionando sus labios contra la suave piel de sus mejillas y hombros.

Llorará, dibujando sus dulces aromas de bebé en sus pulmones y alma, iguales pero distintos; Alfa y Omega, uno moviéndose furiosamente ante la indignidad de ello, el otro arrullado y contenido.

"Son los bebés más perfectos y hermosos en los que he visto", susurró Hannibal, acariciando los rizos y hombros de Will con su mano libre, un ronroneo bajo e incesante subiendo en su pecho mientras sostenía a su pareja e hijos. A pesar de todas las lágrimas que había llorado esta larga noche, estos eran de alegría por fin, la ternura de su amor por su familia se los quitaba sin reservas.

"Dos", dijo Will, su garganta áspera y en carne viva, pero su sonrisa brillante. Sacó una mano temblorosa de debajo de las capas de mantas y se metió en las sábanas para tocarse los dedos de las manos y los pies, contar y besar a cada uno. " ¡ Dos !"

"Intenté decírtelo," dijo Hannibal, moviéndose para sentarse derecho contra las almohadas, acomodando a los bebés dormidos en el nido de su regazo donde su compañero podría alcanzarlos mejor. "Nunca he sabido que hicieras algo a medias, Will".

Will los miró, extasiado por sus facciones, tan parecido a Hannibal en todos los sentidos.

"Tienen tu boca", dijo, trazando un labio inferior picante, luego el otro, una risa encantada escapando de él cuando el pequeño macho alfa se estiró e intentó agarrarse a su dedo con un gruñido. "Y tu comportamiento. Mi cabello, sin embargo; ¡Cortés! ¡Mira cuánto hay! "

Trató de sentarse, pero una sorda advertencia de dolor lo detuvo, un dolor llameante donde la herida de su pesadilla lo había cortado en dos.

"Lo siento, Will, tuve que matarte", dijo Hannibal, sintiendo el dolor de Will como propio. Deslizó su mano de la nuca de Will para agarrar su brazo, ayudándolo a sentarse. "Te sentirás dolorido por bastante tiempo, me temo". También puedes estar un poco aturdido. Tuve que darte láudano para contrarrestar el medicamento en tu sistema y aliviar tu dolor ".

Will se calmó, una pequeña parte de su alegría se robó al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Hannibal se había visto obligado a tomar los bebés, tal como lo había hecho todos esos años atrás con Melinda ...

Hannibal inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, atrayendo a Will hacia él para besar el débil temblor de sus labios, ronroneando, "No, cariño, no tuve que hacer nada tan terrible como eso. Fue el corte que Mason te dio. Fue bastante profundo y preocupante para empezar y tu trabajo solo lo empeoró; No quería arriesgarme con la infección ".

"¿Entonces los bebés?" Preguntó Will, agarrando el hombro de Hannibal en busca de apoyo mientras se acomodaba, inclinándose para mirarlos a ellos, sus perfectos y hermosos queritos. Solo la vista de ellos persiguió su dolor lejos, tanto el tirón en su estómago como el inmóvil.

"Estabas ... asombroso, Will", dijo Hannibal, y sacudió suavemente la cabeza, suspirando, "A pesar de todo, se llenó con una droga que podría haber matado, casi congelado hasta la muerte en el río y dosificado con láudano, todavía manejaste tu trabajo sin ninguna vacilación ".

"Usted los entregó", dijo Will, una leve sonrisa llegó a sus labios mientras su espíritu se levantaba, la oscuridad de la noche anterior se elevaba de su corazón.

" Los entregamos," dijo Hannibal, colocando a Will contra su costado para descansar su brazo alrededor de su espalda, mano ahuecando la ligera curva de su cadera. "Sra. McClane, y agradezco a todos los dioses y estrellas por esto, ha asistido a una gran cantidad de nacimientos prematuros. Entre todos nosotros, pudimos llevar a los bebés a salvo ".

"¿Una partera? ¿Has mandado a buscarla? -Preguntó Will, fascinado por sus bebés, incapaz de evitar acariciar sus pequeñas mejillas redondas.

"No, tu padre la trajo," dijo Hannibal, el bajo y desaprobador murmullo de Alpha en su voz causó que su pequeño hijo tuviera hipo, su cara sonrojada y arruinando un aullido corto y agudo.

Will frotó su mentón y su garganta, arrullando para calmarlo, y el bebé se asentó con un gruñido. En un suave susurro, Will dijo: "¿Asumo que pretendía fingir que ella se los había entregado?"

"Así parece, aunque no tenía idea de nada de eso", dijo Hannibal, besando la sien de Will. "Todo lo que le dijeron fue que había una emergencia y la necesitaban de inmediato".

"No es exactamente una mentira", dijo Will, alisando la manta sobre sus bebés, pasando sus dedos sobre ellos, dedicando este momento a sus sentidos y memoria.

Hannibal se frotó las pequeñas mejillas redondas, los arañazos y hematomas en sus manos penetraron en la conciencia de Will. Levantó la vista hacia el rostro sonriente de Hannibal, a su expresión eufórica ensombrecida por magulladuras y heridas.

"Deberías haberme visto antes de bañarte," murmuró Hannibal, la diversión llenando el vínculo. Will sonrió y aseguró que su esposo no había sido gravemente herido. "Parecía un susto perfecto".

"No debí parecer mucho mejor", comentó Will, colocando con cautela un beso en un moretón especialmente colorido en la mejilla de Hannibal.

"No, mirabas ... dioses, ni siquiera deseo recordarlo", dijo Hannibal, las palabras apretadas y tensas que acompañaban una punzada de dolor físico a través del vínculo, su angustia por Will tan grande que manifestaba un dolor agudo . Hannibal volvió la cabeza solo una fracción, tierno, crudo y trémulo. Sus palabras escaparon en un susurro, medio roto en lágrimas, "Nunca estaré más asustado en mi vida que esta noche. Casi perdiéndote al río, a Mason, a Dolarhyde ".

El corazón de Will se quebró por el dolor de Hannibal, por el temor y el pánico que seguían envolviendo su vínculo, sacando fuerza de sus palabras tanto como sus recuerdos de la orilla del río.

"Estaba tan asustado", dijo Hannibal de nuevo, su mirada dorada buscando el rostro amado de Will. "Incluso una vez que te traje a casa, hubo tantas veces, Will. Tantas veces pude sentir que te alejabas de mí, respiración por respiración ...

"Me llamaste", susurró Will. "Cuando no quería nada más que soltarme, cuando el dolor era tan paralizante que no podía soportarlo, fue tu fuerza la que dibujé, Hannibal. Fue tu voz la que separó la oscuridad y me devolvió la llamada ".

Los brillantes ojos ambarinos de Hannibal lo sostuvieron, ensombrecidos por el dolor y el conocimiento de lo cerca que había estado de perder a Will para siempre.

"Por un momento, no estaba seguro de que me hicieras caso", susurró, un abrir y cerrar de ojos derramando lágrimas por sus altas mejillas. Se estremeció, vívidamente sorprendido por ese terrible momento en el que sintió físicamente que Will se movería hacia la muerte en vez de alejarse de ella. "Cuando te alejaste de mí-"

"Me detuviste, Hannibal", dijo Will, dolorido cuando su esposo se interrumpió por el dolor, la desolación en su vínculo era demasiado fuerte para soportarlo. "Dijiste, ' ¡no te atrevas a dar otro paso !'"

"¿Lo hice?" Preguntó Hannibal, mostrando sus pesados colmillos Alfa en una leve sonrisa. "Asusté al personal casi hasta la muerte gritándote, diciendo todo lo que pude para contactarte. Esperaba que al menos si te daba órdenes, estarías lo suficientemente enojado como para volver, aunque solo fuera para molestarme ".

"Nunca estoy enfadado", le recordó Will, atrayendo el miedo de Hannibal a través de su vínculo y alejándolo, dejándolo solo lleno de la maravilla que Will sentía. "Pero debo admitir que llamó mi atención".

La sonrisa de Hannibal se ensanchó, aún rígida por los bordes, aún oscurecida por las pérdidas que habían estado tan cerca de tomar esta larga y terrible noche. Sus ojos ambarinos se iluminaron, sin embargo, cuando admitió: "Pude sentirte a través del vínculo, Will, lenta pero seguramente regresando. Estaba tan aterrorizado de que no lo hicieras ".

"Fue difícil, pero tuve ayuda. Luchó por mí, Hannibal, "dijo Will, pensando en el Dragón, en la presencia sobre la roca, en la suave insistencia del río. "En más de un sentido, luchaste por mí".

"Luchamos juntos", dijo Hannibal, orgullo, amor y alegría brillando en sus ojos color ámbar. "Por nuestras vidas y nuestros hijos y unos a otros. Nos hemos salvado de muchas maneras, Will, y siempre lo haremos ".

"Siempre y para siempre", prometió Will, la fuerza de su vínculo compartido los movía más allá de las palabras y hacia las silenciosas profundidades de la comprensión perfecta.

El pequeño Alfa hizo un sonido suave y malhumorado, la intensidad de su mirada perturbando su descanso. Ambos se rieron de su mirada de franca desaprobación, tan parecidos a Hannibal en todos los aspectos. Se enfocó intensamente en el presente, arrastrando la última esquina de su mente de lo que había visto en las profundidades de la oscuridad. Podía esperar, lo sabía. Durante muchos años, durante décadas, durante el tiempo que pudo hacerlo, esperaría.

"Dioses, son tan pequeños ..." respiró, distrayéndose con su perfección, se movió para maravillarse con ellos una vez más.

"Crecerán rápidamente, no te preocupes por ese motivo", le aseguró Hannibal, ahuecando la cabeza peluda del pequeño Omega. Buscó el vínculo, buscando alguna parte de Will que pudiera haberse quedado atrás, cualquier grieta en la taza de té que le permitiera escabullirse, pero no encontró nada.

Él estaba completo.

Que ambos eran.

"¿Tienes ganas de abrazarlos?", Preguntó, con voz ronca de amor, de alivio, con gratitud de que Will lo hubiera elegido a pesar de lo peor.

Will asintió, su aliento lo dejó en una risa suave y encantada. Hannibal se movió en la cama y dejó las almohadas detrás de él, ayudando a Will a sentarse con su apoyo. El movimiento le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor mientras protestaban sus partes tiernas y maltratadas, pero su incomodidad desapareció en el momento en que sus hijos fueron puestos en sus brazos contra su pecho.

Su corazón se saltaba y tartamudeaba, encontrando un nuevo ritmo mientras sostenía a los bebés que habían esperado durante tanto tiempo. Las lágrimas se levantaron espontáneamente y no se escucharon, una sonrisa curvó su boca sin su conocimiento. Él tembló, acunándolos contra su corazón. Ambos alborotaron brevemente pero se calmaron, aliviados por el latido de su corazón, a salvo en los brazos de sus padres de maneras que Will nunca había experimentado ni siquiera en su infancia.

"Eres tan pequeño", ronroneó, meciéndolos suavemente, besando la paja salvaje de sus rizos de color marrón oscuro. "Oh, mis dioses, Hannibal ..."

Hannibal se encontró con su mirada, ambas llenas de lágrimas y alegría, su vínculo se llenó hasta reventar y correr entre ellos con vida propia.

Hannibal se apretó contra su costado en un abrazo, un brazo alrededor de su compañero, y levantó la otra mano para tocar a sus hijos. Le hizo cosquillas en la pequeña boca de un capullo de rosa con la yema del dedo, tanto él como Will riendo suavemente cuando el bebé se volvió y frunció los labios, con la boca trabajando. Una mano agitada, pequeños dedos perfectos con diminutas uñas perfectas. Hannibal curvó su dedo debajo, preguntándose si algo podría ser tan pequeño, cada bebé un nuevo milagro que pedía incredulidad por lo perfectamente que la naturaleza podía arreglar las cosas. Se inclinó y besó esos dedos diminutos, enamorado de su alma.

"Bueno", susurró, sonriendo, "Parece que es oficial. El abuelo tiene el heredero que él exigió y tú estás atrapado conmigo, Will Lecter-Graham ".

Will se rió, cortando sus ojos azules con los de Hannibal, divertido. " ¿ Atascado ? Pensé que el futuro era siempre mío para elegir?

"Lo es, pero los dioses saben que no puedo estar sin ti", le recordó Hannibal, y Will sonrió. "Si se necesitan los próximos setenta años, te convenceré todos los días de que me elijas".

"¿Debería estar en guardia contra otro guardarropa?" Preguntó Will, alzando las cejas divertido. "¿O pretendes persuadirme con tus encantos masculinos?"

"No creas que no lo haré". Haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para influir en tu decisión a mi favor, "advirtió Aníbal, su sonrisa se hizo eco de la de Will.

"Cielos, mientras te pongas la camisa, me mantendré alerta", le recordó Will, sus ojos azules bailando con deleite.

"Es desafortunado para ti que te debilites al verme, pero no tiene sentido discutir nada de eso. Compartimos un vínculo, "continuó Hannibal, su triste tono desmentido por la diversión en su vínculo. "Por más que lo intentes, no puedes escabullirte de este matrimonio ahora. Tendrás que arreglártelas y tratar con mi enamoramiento lo mejor que puedas ".

"Qué destino tan terrible", murmuró Will, inclinando la cabeza para un beso suave y recompensado con una suave presión de cálidos labios contra los suyos.

"Será aburrido para ti, lo sé", dijo Hannibal, su voz se espesó con emoción cuando su juguetona burla cedió. "Probablemente te volveré loco con querer librarte de mi decrepitud moral, pero simplemente no puedes irte de mí. No lo tendré. Soy tu Alpha y tú eres mi Omega y tendrás que aprender a empujar. ¿Quizás podrías distraerme con más hijos?

La cabeza de Will retrocedió en una risa abundante y sorprendida. Incrédulo, preguntó: " ¿ Más ? ¡Acabamos de tener dos !

"Sí, creo que a más niños les iría bastante bien", dijo Hannibal, haciendo cosquillas con sus dedos debajo de la mandíbula del pequeño Omega, más que encantados cuando chirriaban y se retorcían contra su toque. "Al menos una docena más debería hacer el truco, y si cada uno de ellos es un Omega, entonces que así sea".

" ¿En serio ?", Preguntó Will, acariciando a su esposo con la nariz para besar la agudeza de su mejilla.

"Bueno, ya estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ellos, lo que con dos de ellos en mi vida quiero tanto", ronroneó Aníbal.

"Afortunadamente para los dos" ronroneó, "siempre te elegiré, Hannibal".

Hannibal sonrió y encontró la boca de Will con la suya para otro dulce y persuasivo beso. La reciprocidad de su vínculo nadó entre ellos, aumentando la fuerza de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Un suave golpe los separó cuando Berger asomó la cabeza y Hannibal murmuró: -¿No dije que los despediría?

"Silencio", susurró Will, preguntando: "¿Sí, señor Berger?"

"¡Ah! Pido disculpas, milord, ¿solo comprobando si estaba despierto? "Balbuceó Berger, ruborizándose de haberlas interrumpido," Sra. McClane pregunta por ti ".

"Lo estoy, señor Berger, gracias, y ... ¡ Jimmy !" Will jadeó, los eventos de la noche regresaron apurados con la fuerza suficiente que el Omega en sus brazos comenzó a llorar en respuesta.

"Tiene un gran moretón, pero está despierto, mi señor, y muerde un poco para ver a los bebés", dijo Berger, acercándose mientras Will tranquilizaba a sus asustados niños. Berger parecía casi tan orgulloso de sí mismo como Hannibal y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa suave y aturdida.

Los pensamientos de Jimmy volvieron la mente de Will a lo que había sucedido, el horror aún se ocultaba detrás de una bruma de drogas y alucinaciones. Se estremeció y Hannibal lo acarició, calmando su estremecimiento con un ronroneo ronco y profundo.

"No quiero pensar en eso", admitió Will, reacio a revisar cualquier parte de él.

"Entonces no lo hagas," lo instó Hannibal, besando la suave mejilla de Will, los dedos acariciando los vientres de sus bebés. "Podemos preocuparnos más tarde, Will".

" ¿ Podemos?" Preguntó Will, su corazón apretando la pregunta. "¡Seguramente Mina debe haber huido! Y mi padre reunirá apoyo. No tengo tiempo para ...

"Haremos tiempo", dijo Hannibal, y Will se calmó, la calma en su vínculo alivió su preocupación, permitiéndole concentrarse en lo que era realmente importante: sus hijos, su esposo y la felicidad que sentía su pequeña familia.

"Tendremos que tratar con mi padre", dijo Will, sabiendo que una gran cantidad de felicidad dependía de la seguridad, y ninguno de ellos estaba a salvo con sus parientes consanguíneos a solas. " Y mi hermana".

"Tu hermana está confinada a su suite", murmuró Hannibal, besando el respingo de su nariz.

Un rayo de pánico cortó el vínculo cuando Will gritó: "¡Los pasajes ! Hannibal, ella escapará ...

"No, ella no hará nada por el estilo", dijo Hannibal, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tengo dos pares de ojos en ella todo el tiempo y estoy decidido a bloquear esos pasajes. Zeller los leyó en las cartas de Mina y el abuelo confirmó su existencia. Nada como esto volverá a suceder si puedo evitarlo. ¡Me estremezco al pensar que Mason Verger entraba furtivamente en nuestras habitaciones por la noche y robaba correspondencia!

"Yo fui quien le contó sobre ellos", susurró Will, afligido. Acurrucó a sus hijos, consolándose con su cercanía.

La culpa que burbujeaba a través de su vínculo trajo un ronroneo bajo y áspero de la garganta de Hannibal y le dio a su compañero un apretón, diciéndole, "No tenías ninguna indicación de que ella alguna vez haría algo tan terrible, Will. Y ella tuvo bastante ayuda, desafortunadamente ".

"Mason", dijo Will, el nombre conjurando a un cerdo colmillo, sonriendo y violento mientras le cortaba el vientre. Se movió nerviosamente y el Omega en sus brazos soltó un suave grito, en sintonía con la angustia de su madre. "Sh, silencio, cariño. Estoy aquí, mi dulce. Estoy aquí..."

"Mason no ayudará a nadie a hacer nada ahora", dijo Hannibal, mirando a su compañero calmar a su hijo. "Según todos los informes, las chicas hicieron un trabajo muy completo con él".

"¿Y ... y Francis?" Preguntó Will, enfocándose en sus hijos para distraerse de su creciente culpa.

"El río lo llevó", dijo Hannibal, el suave rumor de su voz aliviando la tensión de Will. "Las heridas que sufrió lo habrían matado, Will".

" Lo maté", susurró Will, parpadeando fuertemente ante la idea de hacerlo. "Lo que dije-"

"No, cariño, si alguien lo mató, fui yo", dijo Hannibal, con la boca aún amarga por el sabor cobrizo de la sangre de Dolarhyde. "Se estaba muriendo cuando fue al agua, Will. Fue la pérdida de sangre, no las palabras, lo que mató a Francis Dolarhyde. Y con gusto le arrancaré la garganta miles de veces más por lo que te hizo ".

Will se estremeció, su culpa y el terror de su terrible experiencia se disiparon bajo la calma de su vínculo. La suave presión de la nariz de su compañero bajo su mandíbula lo tranquilizó, los labios de Hannibal encontrando y besando la marca en su cuello con cuidado.

"Supongo que, si estamos decididos a manejar las cosas adecuadamente, tendremos que llevar a los bebés a la sala de recién nacidos", susurró Hannibal, "y devolverlos al cuidado de la Sra. Henderson por el momento hasta que se pueda obtener la ayuda adecuada". encontró."

Los bebés se retorcieron y se estiraron, bostezando y acurrucándose unos contra otros en el cálido nido de mantas y los brazos de sus padres. No había oscuridad para eclipsar el brillo de sus vidas, ningún susurro para romper la felicidad con la que llenaban a Will. Sosteniéndolos, sintiéndolos en sus brazos, viendo el parpadeo de sus expresiones, Will descubrió que no podía detenerse más en la noche pasada de lo que podía alejarse de él. Hope había revivido en sus brazos y estaba decidido a disfrutarlo en su plenitud.

"Pronto", susurró, inclinando la cabeza para besarlos, ahondar en sus dulces aromas de bebé y ahogarse en el amor ", pero todavía no, Hannibal. Primero , necesitamos nombrar a estos pequeños queridos ".

"Tonterías, los llamaremos Aníbal", dijo su esposo, emocionado de abandonar cualquier conversación sobre los horrores que enfrentaban y ansiosos por compartir la alegría de su marido.

"No vamos a nombrar a todos nuestros hijos después de ti ", le dijo Will, riendo entre dientes.

"Bueno, al menos uno ", dijo Hannibal, fingiendo estar ofendido.

"Creo que un Hannibal Lecter en el mundo es suficiente. Además, si alguien debe tener un niño que lleva su nombre, ¡debería ser la persona que lo llevó! "Dijo Will, mirando a sus hijos con devoción absorta. "¿Qué piensas de nombrar a nuestra Omega después de tu madre? Siempre podríamos llamarlos Saul, si prefieren la dirección masculina ".

"Hannibal Saule Lecter", reflexionó Hannibal, sonriendo.

"No, solo Saule", dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza, incapaz de no sonreír cuando su esposo estaba tan concentrado en divertirlo. "Aunque todavía prefiero a Lucas por nuestro hijo. Es el segundo nombre del Abuelo, y le encantaría tener a su bisnieto nombrado para él ".

"Hannibal Lucas Lecter", dijo Hannibal, frotando el vientre del bebé con una palma grande y cálida. "Te gustaría eso, cariño, ¿no? ¿Hm? ¿Ser nombrado también para tu papá? ¿Es eso lo que deberíamos llamarte?

" Hannibal " , dijo Will con una risa exasperada.

"Bueno, si insistes", dijo Hannibal, levantando a su pequeño bebé en sus brazos para acunarlo, diciendo: " Hannibal es".

Le tomó tiempo al Sr. Danvers y a los investigadores reunir todos los hechos, el momento en que Will descansó, acurrucado en el nido de la cama de Hannibal con sus hijos en sus brazos y la curación de su terrible experiencia. Hizo su recuento de lo que había sucedido, cada detalle que su turbia pero notable memoria podía manejar, y la investigación se solucionó a partir de allí.

Quedaba muy poco de Mason Verger de la línea de árboles donde había huido, pero lo suficiente como para demostrar sin lugar a dudas que ya no molestaría a nadie. De Francis Dolarhyde, sin embargo, no había rastro. Hannibal tenía pocas dudas de que estaba muerto, gravemente herido como lo había estado y quebrantado de espíritu, pero sabía que no descansaría tranquilo hasta que hubiera un cuerpo que lo confirmara.

Fue el cuerpo de Matthew Brown el que se recuperó en su lugar, descubierto por aquellos que se ofrecieron para arrastrar el río hacia Francis. No quedaba ninguna pista sobre cómo había muerto, la naturaleza y la inevitabilidad del tiempo lo habían vuelto irreconocible, pero el delantal de cuero todavía envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo era innegablemente el de Matthew Brown.

Y entrelazado en los restos óseos de su mano extendida estaba el dobladillo blanco de la bata de dormir de Mina, todavía enredada desde donde Will la había liberado para luchar para salir del río.

Lloraría cuando le dijeran, los sollozos estremecedores y temblorosos que se habían retenido durante demasiado tiempo, el dolor de esa interminable noche de pesadilla purgada de él en una oleada de dolor por un amigo que, incluso en la muerte, había ayudado a salvarlo

También se encontraron los cuerpos de los guardias que se habían perdido esa fatídica noche, amontonados como cordwood uno encima de otro en el bosque, con las gargantas cortadas al estilo de Randall Tier, al igual que los oficiales de Marsham Heath. Francis nuevamente, por orden de Mina, despejando el camino para su caminata al río con Will.

Cuando llegó el momento de tratar con su hermana, Will hizo los arreglos de manera personal, sombría, firme y determinada. Demasiadas personas habían sido heridas, asesinadas , todo por el bien de su egoísmo. Lo menos que podía hacer para honrar su memoria era ver a Mina responsabilizándose de ello.

Fue un día muy frío y muy brillante cuando Will finalmente descendió de su pequeño nido con Winston y las chicas de Tier pisándole los talones. La nieve cubría las ventanas y cubría el mundo en silencio. Dentro, el sonido del martilleo resonó débilmente a través de las paredes, discordante y distrayendo, pero un mal necesario.

"Buenos días, mi señor".

"Buenos días", murmuró Will al guardia en la puerta, componiéndose mientras se acercaba al pequeño almacén, apresuradamente convertido, donde Mina había sido trasladada. Se detuvo allí, deseando haber ido con Hannibal y los niños para ver al abuelo, o haberse quedado demasiado tiempo en el baño bajo la atenta mirada de Jimmy.

Pero él no podía, lo sabía. La noche anterior había llegado la confirmación de que habían llegado a Hartford Town y hoy era el día.

Venían a buscarla y Will tuvo que despedirse.

"Abre la puerta, por favor", dijo Will, esperando estar nervioso, pero descubriendo que estaba tranquilo. Peligrosamente calmado.

Hubo un leve tintineo y un clic cuando se giró la pesada cerradura, y el guardia le abrió la puerta.

Ella estaba parada en la ventana, vestida como para el luto con su cabello cuidado. Ella no se dio vuelta cuando Will entró, los perros se amontonaron con él en alerta máxima. Parecía tan frágil y sola Will se vio obligada a respirar profundamente, luchando por cortar los lazos que su Don le había hecho, la comprensión de que casi había permitido que una tragedia se desarrollara bajo este mismo techo.

"Buenos días, Mina", dijo, esperando ver cómo respondería ella.

Ella no dijo nada. Un guardia cruzó frente a la ventana, su sombra cayendo como un velo sobre su rostro, breve y fugaz. Will silenciosamente giró la única silla y la acercó a la puerta antes de sentarse, todavía cauteloso en sus movimientos.

"Veo que te estás manejando por tu cuenta", dijo.

"Me doy cuenta de que estás muy enfadado conmigo, Will, pero te agradecería mucho si permitieras que Gretchen me atendiera", dijo Mina, su tono aireado y ligero. "Ha sido casi imposible arreglarme los vestidos".

"La señorita Speck fue arrestada y llevada a la capital, Mina", le informó Will. "Está siendo considerada como una de tus cómplices y estaba tan ansiosa por desahogarse como Timothy".

El sonido del martilleo se reanudó bastante cerca, fuerte y desagradable pero no lo suficientemente perturbador como para evitar una respuesta. Mina eligió no responder a eso, sin embargo. Sus hombros se tensaron en una leve señal de ira o frustración, pero no de miedo. Sabía que tenía suficiente sentido común para tener miedo, pero ella no.

Aún no.

"Lo siento por todo el ruido", dijo Will, decidiendo que era un tema tan benigno como cualquiera con el que pudiera empezar. "Hemos decidido abordar los pasajes que atraviesan la casa, teniendo en cuenta lo letal que han demostrado ser".

Mina se apartó de la ventana con una sonrisa, mirándolo desde debajo de la pesada curva de sus párpados con una evaluación secreta, como desconcertada por cómo él la había vencido.

"Hannibal hizo un excelente trabajo cosiendo tu cara", dijo Will, manteniendo su voz suave y baja. "No deberías llevar demasiada cicatriz".

"No gracias a ti", dijo Mina, levantando la barbilla en un familiar gesto de obstinada irritación.

"Tendré mis propias cicatrices, Mina", dijo Will, encontrándose con sus furiosos ojos azules con su mirada tranquila y suave. "Cicatrices que puede que no hayas puesto allí mismo, pero eres responsable de todo".

Ella se sonrojó. Ella tuvo esa gracia tan buena, al final, o tal vez solo fue una ilusión por su parte.

Había tanto sobre ella que simplemente no podía reconocer. Tanto de lo que le había sido ocultado, parte de él deliberadamente por su parte, y la culpa era exclusivamente suya.

"Mason no sobrevivió", dijo, y Mina se estremeció, mirando hacia la ventana pero buscando más allá de los límites del vidrio. "Pensé que te gustaría saber qué fue de él".

"Esperaba que no lo hiciera", dijo, su voz se suavizó. "No con esos espantosos monstruos sueltos. ¿Gritó?

"Me lo imagino", dijo Will, mirándola y preguntándose a dónde se había ido su hermana, la chica que lo había abrazado y compartido una cuna con él y jugado con él cuando eran niños. La mujer que tenía enfrente era una absoluta desconocida, una suma de incógnitas sin piedad ni compasión, que se enfrió en su capacidad para el mal. "Fue un final muy horrible para cualquiera, pero no puedo decir que lo siento. Le costó la vida a muchas personas ... pero sé que lo llorarás a tu manera ".

"Sí", dijo Mina, tomando un aliento tembloroso. "Éramos iguales, él y yo, de muchas maneras. Supongo que sabes que fuimos amantes.

"Lo hago", dijo Will, su boca fruncida en desaprobación. Jugueteó con la cadena en su reloj de bolsillo, incómodo y consternado. "Hannibal tenía la caja de seguridad abierta, Mina. Encontramos la copia del Addendum, la carta que me robaste. Todas las letras ".

"¿Lo hiciste, ahora?", Preguntó, suspirando las palabras como si estuviera aburrida, como si nada de esta situación la conmoviera.

"Sí. Fue muy astuto por su parte robarle su correspondencia a Timothy y a su padre antes de que nadie más pudiera encontrarla ", comentó Will, frunciendo el ceño. "Nunca imaginaste que tu plan fracasaría, ¿verdad? ¿Alguna vez se abriría la caja de seguridad? ¿Es por eso que mantienes esa evidencia tan condenatoria? ¿O simplemente careces de tiempo para destruirlo todo?

"¿Realmente tienes que preguntarme eso?"

"Deberías confiar en mí, Mina," Will le dijo, entrecerrando los ojos con irritación. "¡Al menos deberías intentar racionalizar lo que has hecho! ¡Explícamelo, Mina, por favor !

"No te debo ninguna explicación", dijo, tirándose de la falda y apoyándose pesadamente en la pared fría para mirar la escarcha en la ventana.

Will se puso rígido de ira y dijo rotundamente: "Las cartas y los documentos hablan por sí mismos. Sabemos todo ".

" Todo ", dijo, resoplando con una risa burlona. "Ahora que lo dudo mucho". Nadie lo sabe todo, Will ".

"Es cierto", admitió Will, frustrado con ella. "Sabemos lo suficiente . Padre ha sido arrestado por el papel que jugó. El magistrado local lo arrestó ayer mismo ".

"¿Habrá una prueba?", Preguntó ella. Will era muy consciente de la astucia que se dibujaba en su rostro, de cómo su mente buscaba y buscaba un medio para cambiar la situación a su favor.

"No. Su Gracia quiere que se resuelva en silencio con un mínimo de escándalo ", dijo, poniendo un final definitivo a su plan en ese sentido. "El Lord Canciller y el Tribunal Supremo recibirán las cartas, tanto las enviadas a usted como las que recibió de Broadriver y de su esposo. Resolverán sobre la evidencia tal como se les presenta y tomarán en consideración su testimonio, aunque dudo que él pueda decir mucho que pueda influenciarlos ".

El labio inferior de Mina tembló ante la mención de su padre, pero de lo contrario no reaccionó.

"Hannibal está demandando por la posesión de Broadriver como compensación", le dijo Will, preguntándose si la mención de su destino podría despertar algo en ella. "Me imagino que se concederá. El próximo conde de Reddig tendrá que conformarse con la casa, quienquiera que sea ".

"A mí nunca me gustó ese lugar espantoso", murmuró Mina, alzando la mano para ver un estallido de escarcha en el cristal de la ventana.

"Supongo que hay un lado positivo", dijo Will, ladeando la cabeza mientras la miraba. "No volverás a ver a Timothy nunca más". La evidencia de su complicidad se agregará a los cargos ya presentados contra él ".

"Lo ejecutarán por traición de todos modos. Siempre le advertí que era un tonto ", dijo Mina, impasible. "Cuando descubrí lo que había hecho, meterme en la cama con un gobierno extranjero, eso fue lo que comenzó todo este asunto. Así que supongo que podrías decir que todo es su culpa ".

Will sintió su sonrisa, sintió la amarga y amarga diversión en su voz y se tensó en respuesta.

"No podría divorciarme de él, no podría separarme de él", respiró, sus palabras se convirtieron en un simple susurro con el peso de sus pensamientos. "Pero podría escapar de él".

"¿Convertirse en mí?" Preguntó Will, pero ya no era una pregunta, ya no. Timothy habría sido un traidor con una esposa loca encerrada en un manicomio, en su primera versión de los hechos. Cuando eso falló, él habría sido un traidor cuya esposa se quitó la vida por vergüenza. No había ninguna versión de la historia de Mina. Will habría salido indemne, pero siempre había sido la estrella de su propio teatro, todos los demás roles relacionados con su trama.

"Dime, Will, ¿qué pasa con Francis?" Ella tembló pero se negó a mirarlo, cada centímetro que ofendía a la arrogante dama, siempre desempeñando su papel con elegancia.

"Todavía no hemos recuperado su cuerpo del río, pero se supone que murió", dijo Will, con un tono enérgico. "Fue apuñalado por Mason y su pelea con Hannibal fue ... brutal ".

"Eso no lo hubiera detenido", reflexionó Mina, con una sonrisa irónica.

" Lo detuve", admitió Will, inquieto pero decidido a enfrentar lo que había hecho. "Le dije que no lo necesitaba".

"Entonces te cortas la garganta", dijo Mina, haciéndose eco de los propios pensamientos de Will con asombrosa precisión.

"Lamento la necesidad, pero lo haría de nuevo, si es necesario", dijo Will, su mano cubriendo su vientre dolorido bajo el derrame suelto de su blusa de maternidad. Las puntadas eran una cresta dura debajo de las puntas de los dedos, una de las muchas cicatrices que soportaría en esa noche infernal. "Haría todo lo necesario para proteger a mis hijos".

"Qué suerte tienen de que los amas tanto", dijo, con un ligero regaño en su tono como si reprochara a Will, como si no la hubiera amado hasta el punto de la locura, donde casi le había costado todo lo que apreciaba.

"Mina", dijo Will, haciendo la pregunta que significaba más. "¿Valió la pena?"

Ella finalmente lo miró. No a través de él o alrededor de él o en su dirección general, sino a él, uno gemelo a otro, hermana a hermano.

"Hubiera sido", dijo, y la expresión de su rostro era tan similar a la de su padre que Will reprimió un escalofrío, sorprendido por la frialdad que encontró en lugar del calor que siempre había imaginado. Su garganta se contrajo con un dolor que no se había permitido sentir, con un dolor que se había negado a reconocer, la última parte de su fe en el amor de su hermana desgarrada por sus palabras calmadas e insensibles.

"¿Te hubieras arrepentido, Mina?" Preguntó, perfeccionando su dolor en fuerza, tal como lo había hecho con su padre. "¿Algún día, cuando mis hijos te llamaron 'madre' en mi lugar? ¿Cuándo mi esposo regresó de la guerra y te declaró un impostor? ¿Te hubieras arrepentido?

Ella lo miró con silenciosa consideración antes de susurrar, "¿Quién sabe?"

"Creo que lo hubieras hecho," murmuró Will, mirándola con su Don, viendo los lugares frágiles medio perdidos en la sombra donde sus miedos se acercaban, su sentido del yo tan delicado como alas de mariposa y fácilmente fracturado como vidrio. "¿Cómo no pudiste? ¿Fingiendo ser yo? ¿Todos te llaman por mi nombre? Lenta pero seguramente, te erosionaría en la nada, tus pasiones frenarían, tu vida encadenada a Hartford House, tus amantes abandonados y tu Dragón domesticado. ¿Qué futuro imaginaste aquí, Mina? ¿Rico como Creso sin nada para gastarlo? ¿Vacíos salones de baile y jardines vacíos y salones vacíos, evitando a los vecinos y atando señuelos para evitar el aburrimiento, diciendo mentiras para esconder tus pecados?

Sus fosas nasales estallaron en una fuerte inhalación. Su pulso revoloteó en su garganta larga, parpadeando bajo su piel, su boca apretada en un ceño fruncido.

"Te hubieras arrepentido, Mina", dijo Will, susurrándole las palabras con una pequeña sonrisa. "A medida que el tiempo y mis hijos y sus tareas minaran su resolución, no encontrarían descanso para su cansada cabeza en las noches largas y solitarias. Y cada vez que te mirabas en el espejo, recordabas al hermano que mataste con la misma seguridad con la que te mataste a ti mismo ".

Ella lo miró con los ojos salvajes y peligrosos de una cierva delante del cazador, la ira y el horror temblando a través de sus pálidas extremidades y temblando en sus labios cuando vio la verdad en sus palabras.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta, agudo y firme, seguido por el Sr. Hawkes anunciando, "Han venido, mi Señor".

"Tráiganlos, señor Hawkes, gracias", dijo Will, levantándose con lenta dignidad y saludable respeto por el trauma que su cuerpo había sufrido.

Mina lo miró, su mirada salvaje se estrechaba con sospecha, reconociendo los contornos de una trampa pero incapaz de discernir sus detalles. La sospecha dio paso a la alarma, sin embargo, cuando vio a los hombres que habían venido a buscarla.

"¿Lo harás?", Dijo, levantando la voz con una nota de histeria mientras ahuyentaba a los perros para hacer espacio. "Will, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Preguntaste acerca de Francis, Mina, pero nunca preguntaste acerca de ti", dijo Will, haciéndose a un lado mientras los hombres se acercaban a ella con la misma cautela de las chicas de Tier. "¿Te imaginaste que te mantendría aquí indefinidamente? ¿Rapunzel en su torre, atrapada lejos del mundo pero todavía permitida verlo? Ninguna de nuestras hermanas quería tratar contigo y no tienes familiares varones, por lo que la decisión recayó en Hannibal. Más bien, para mí ".

"Will!" Se escuchó un chillido cuando la agarraron, encadenaron sus brazos y la levantaron de sus pies. " ¡ Will !"

"Estos hombres son del Hospital Mayham", dijo Will, mirando con estoica reserva mientras era arrastrada hacia la puerta. "Estoy seguro de que allí te resultará muy cómodo, Mina".

Sus dedos agarradores atraparon la parte delantera de su blusa, tensándose como un tornillo de banco y obligando a los hombres a hacer una pausa.

"Después de todo", murmuró Will, haciendo palanca con los dedos uno por uno, " es el mismo lugar al que me enviarías al principio, y sé que nunca me enviarías a ningún lugar donde alguna vez sería infeliz. Debido a que me amas por lo tanto ...”

"¡Lo haré!", Maulló, sus gritos de su nombre se convirtieron en gritos mientras era transportada físicamente desde la casa.

Siguió a su paso, un testigo involuntario pero decidido para aquellos que ya no tenían ojos para ver su destino.

"¡Lo haré!" Gritó Mina, luchando por aferrarse a los hombres mientras la empujaban hacia el vagón sombrío y cerrado con el que habían llegado. Golpearon la puerta y la cerraron con llave, uno de ellos arrojando cerrojos, el otro girando llaves en los candados.

Will les dio su tarifa por ir a buscarla. No había necesidad de más instrucciones, ya que todo había sido arreglado a través del Sr. Buddish y los tribunales, lo cual fue una suerte ya que se escuchaba muy poco sobre el grito aterrado e indignado de Mina.

Mientras los hombres tomaban su lugar en el vagón, Will se movió hacia la parte trasera para mirar a su hermana, quien de inmediato agarró los barrotes y presionó su cara hacia ellos, suplicando, "¡Will! Will, cariño! ¡Lo siento mucho! Por favor, no hagas esto ".

Will escudriñó su rostro, tan parecido al suyo y tan diferente, idénticamente diferente. Le daba escalofríos pensar en cuán fácilmente podría haber llegado a ser como ella, llevado hasta el extremo por sus propios deseos, dispuesto a sacrificar vidas para obtener lo que quería, capaz de robar y mentir y connivencia sin conciencia ni vacilación.

"Espero que te mejores pronto, Mina", dijo, sus palabras suaves y canturreando. "Confío en que entiendas por qué no puedo visitarte a donde vas, pero estarás en mis pensamientos. Siempre ".

"¡Pero lo hará! ¡No! ", Suplicó, tratando de deslizar su mano por los barrotes para alcanzarlo. "¡No estoy enojado , Will! ¡Siento haberte hecho daño! Te lo prometo, seré la hermana que te mereces! ¡Siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo, Will! ¡Solo quiero cuidar de ti! Por favor, Will! No puedo ir a ese lugar! ¡No estoy enojado! "

Una sonrisa oscura y pequeña curvó los labios de Will y él susurró: "Lo sé ".

Ella lo miró fijamente, la incomprensión llenaba sus grandes ojos azules de confusión antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. El vagón se puso en movimiento y ella gritó, golpeando los barrotes en un frenesí, gritando su nombre.

Will permaneció de pie en el camino hasta que la nieve que caía amortiguó el sonido de su voz, hasta que el estruendoso carro desapareció tras una niebla de copos que se arremolinaban. Esperó a sentir culpa o arrepentimiento, pero nunca llegaron.

Lo único que sintió en cambio fue una enorme satisfacción.

Seis años después

Un estrépito de feliz caos llenó Hartford House, se derramó a través de las ventanas abiertas y abrió las puertas con la brillante luz del sol de la tarde. Los invitados se quedaron en el jardín, hablando, riendo y disfrutando del agradable clima tanto como la generosa hospitalidad de Hartford House.

Dentro, donde era relativamente frío, aunque no precisamente pacífico, Will Lecter-Graham se puso la chaqueta y miró el reloj, sonriendo cuando vio que no había pasado demasiado tiempo. Winston, con el abrigo un poco más áspero por la edad y no tan rápido como solía ser, se levantó para seguirlo, siguiendo a Will escaleras abajo.

Las chicas de Randall Tier trotaron hacia él, anunciando la llegada de Hannibal tan seguramente como el cálido pulso de su aroma Alfa y la vibración de su vínculo. Will sonrió con expectación, cada reunión era una emoción de placer sin importar cuán corta fuera la separación.

"Te ves muy complacido por un Omega que acaba de derramar champaña en su frente", dijo Hannibal, con los ojos color ámbar arrugando una sonrisa mientras se acercaba. Extendió la mano, incapaz de esperar, y tomó las manos de Will para besarlas, y agregó: "Pero entonces, dio una maravillosa excusa para verte usar tu ropa nueva. Nichola hizo un trabajo excelente; te ves perfectamente exquisita, Will.

"Muchas gracias", dijo Will, complaciéndose en un pequeño acicalamiento bajo tal escrutinio apreciativo. "Y agradezco al primo Atticus por su tropiezo, ya que no tenía planes de cambiar, para empezar".

"Creo que tenía más que ver con la caída de tu escote que con su torpeza, con el alboroto", dijo Hannibal, su voz se convirtió en un gruñido bajo y disgustado. Su propia mirada cayó sobre el cofre en cuestión, desnudo para ventaja por el corte de la chaqueta Omegan de Will, y su tono se suavizó con apreciación cuando dijo: "La enfermería sin duda solo aumenta tus encantos, querida".

"Eso no es para ti", le dijo Will, su sonrisa se volvió irónica cuando añadió, "aunque no es bueno recordarlo. ¿Qué es eso que tienes? ¿Una carta?"

"Sí, otra carta. Acaba de llegar, "dijo Hannibal, liberando la mano de Will para sacar el sobre expuesto de su bolsillo delantero donde rápidamente lo había metido.

"¿De Mina?" Preguntó Will.

"Sí", dijo Hannibal, girándolo para comprobar la marca de publicación. "Está muy decidida a hablarte, Will. Muy decidido, de hecho ".

Will no dijo nada, aunque el vínculo hervía con una oscuridad que Hannibal había llegado a asociar con la familia de Will. En lugar de arriesgarse a empañarse en un día tan maravilloso, Hannibal deslizó el sobre en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta fuera de la vista.

"Lo pondré con los demás", dijo, sabiendo que Will saludó la noticia con emociones encontradas. Cerró la distancia entre ellos, con la mano bajando por la curva exagerada de la esbelta espalda de Will, trazando las duraderas estacas ocultas bajo la pesada tela. Con la esperanza de divertirlo con algo más agradable, susurró: "Esa sigue siendo la prenda más excitante jamás creada para poner a prueba nuestra disciplina".

"Será mejor que no lo pruebe ahora," Will resopló, dirigiendo una mirada represiva hacia él. "Jimmy solo pasó quince minutos metiéndome en este atuendo, Hannibal. No puede deshacer todo su trabajo duro con su agradecimiento. No todavía, de todos modos."

"Mm, pero hueles absolutamente delicioso ", ronroneó Hannibal, presionando su nariz bajo la curva de la mandíbula de Will para dibujar un aliento embriagador de su aroma. "Aún más de lo habitual. ¿Que tan pronto?"

"Menos de un mes", dijo Will, sonriendo. "No te hagas ilusiones. Estoy gastando este calor en Marsham Heath. Solo yo, mi nueva bañera y un excelente libro que Freddie me recomendó. La Sra. McClane ya ha localizado una nodriza para mí y ya es hora de que el bebé sea destetado ".

"¿No prefieres gastar tu calor conmigo?", Convenció Hannibal, inclinando la cabeza para rozar con sus labios la mandíbula y la mejilla de Will, presionando su ventaja cuando Will sonrió.

"Hannibal, ¿sabes cuántos niños tenemos?", Preguntó Will, apoyándose en su toque a pesar de sí mismo. "Te daré un momento para contar".

"Tonterías, sé exactamente cuántos hijos tenemos", dijo Hannibal, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Will. "Cuatro".

" Hannibal " , regañó Will.

" Cinco ", corrigió, sonriendo.

"¿En cuántos años?" Will presionó, levantando su mano para ahuecar la mejilla de Hannibal, su atracción fue casi irresistible. Casi .

"Casi siete", dijo Hannibal sin dudarlo, defendiéndose con "En mi defensa, tienden a dármelos por parejas , Will. Hubiéramos tenido tres si no estuvieras tan interesado en duplicar tu inversión, por así decirlo ".

"Duplicar mi-" Will cortó, codeando a su marido a favor de regañarlo, diciendo: "¡He tenido los dos calores en los últimos seis años, Hannibal! ¡Disfrutaré este! Y a menos que conozca una manera de evitar con éxito agregar a nuestra cría, lo disfrutaré solo ".

"¿Solo?", Murmuró Hannibal, inclinándose para apoyar su frente sobre la de Will. "¿Sin mi?"

"' Solo ' generalmente te impediría, sí", dijo Will, su determinación vacilante.

"Nadie quedó embarazada anoche, ¿verdad?" Susurró Hannibal, y fue recompensado con un rubor rosa brillante que se elevaba en las mejillas de su pareja. "¿Hm?"

"No, no te has quedado embarazada hasta ahora", admitió Will, su sonrisa tan irónica como su suspiro. " Muy bien , Hannibal. Pero te advierto, si termino cargando de nuevo ...

"Me cosh como todos los demás", ronroneó Hannibal, encantado por su decisión, "y pasará a ser la Omega embarazada más adorable del mundo, seguida por la mejor madre, mientras realiza sus deberes señoriales. Uno se pregunta cómo te las arreglas ".

Will se dejó besar, murmurando, "Flatterer".

"No es halagador si es verdad", dijo Hannibal, acariciándolo con la nariz para un beso más profundo.

"¡Papá!"

Se separaron a la suave y dulce llamada, los dos sonriendo a la delicada pequeña Omega corriendo hacia ellos, pero la sonrisa de Hannibal fue particularmente amplia y enamorada. La satisfacción profunda y la satisfacción fluyeron a través de su vínculo cada vez que posó sus ojos en sus hijos, pero especialmente cuando miró la solemne y amplia réplica de su compañero, quien definitivamente sabía que tenían a su papá envuelto en su dedo meñique.

"¡Querido! Haces que el vestido sea aún más hermoso ", dijo Hannibal, y le susurró a Will," ¿Creía que los sábados eran días de pantalones? "

"Los sábados son días de vestimenta", susurró Will, estirando su mano en señal de aliento. "Por lo menos temporalmente."

"¿Desde cuándo?" Preguntó Hannibal, desconcertado.

Will se rió y le dijo: "Desde esta mañana, cuando vimos el vestido de Abigail, nos sobrecogió la envidia".

"Bueno, no se lo digas a Abigail, te lo dije", dijo Hannibal, inclinándose para recogerlos y empujarlos contra su pecho, con el brazo metido firmemente debajo de ellos para calmarlos para un beso, "pero creo que miras aún más hermosa que ella, Saule ".

"¿Dónde están tus hermanos?" Preguntó Will, enderezando la desaliñada flor que habían pinchado en sus rizos oscuros y alisándose la mejilla.

"Con Grandy", llegó la respuesta tranquila, los ojos soñolientos y azules de Saule cortando las puertas afuera antes de agachar la cabeza contra el hombro de Hannibal, tímido de la multitud.

"Con Grandy, ¿verdad? Eso debería complacerlo ", dijo Hannibal, meciendo su pequeño Omega en un abrazo. "¿Deberíamos ir a sentarnos con él por un tiempo?"

Will asintió, diciendo: "Iba a ver cómo estaba y tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que nos estamos perdiendo". Sin embargo, tendremos que apresurarnos. Esta recepción es para ti, después de todo ".

"Con la tía Margaret bebiendo y la orquesta tocando", dijo Hannibal con una sonrisa. "Me imagino que nuestros invitados están completamente entretenidos".

"Ella disfruta mucho de una celebración", se rió Will, los tres regresaron por donde había venido Saule, los perros dando vueltas a su alrededor. "Todos están muy orgullosos de ti, Hannibal. ¿Espero que lo sepas?"

"Lo hago", dijo Hannibal, frotando la frágil espalda de Saule. "Pero el partido no pudo haber llevado a cabo reformas tan amplias sin su agudo intelecto, Will. Miembro no oficial o no, has sido fundamental para ayudar a Omegas y a las mujeres a obtener el derecho a participar en el gobierno ".

"No extraoficial durante mucho más tiempo, espero", dijo Will, sonriendo. "Que es precisamente por lo que estamos celebrando, concejal Lecter".

"Bueno, sabes cuánto disfruto pasar interminables horas con mis relaciones extenuantes", bromeó Hannibal, y se rió cuando Will lo hizo, ambos pensando con cariño en el incontenible y ecléctico Dimmonds.

El resto de los niños estaban justo donde Saule había dicho, haciendo un caos ocupado en la suite de Roland bajo la atenta mirada del Sr. Zeller. El abuelo se sentó con una sonrisa dichosa en su rostro y el bebé en su regazo, disfrutando de las payasadas de sus pequeños demasiado emocionados.

"Este es un espectáculo alegre", dijo Hannibal, llevando a Saule para que se sentara junto al abuelo, quien los abrazó contra su costado, sonriendo con su sonrisa torcida. Nunca se había recuperado completamente de su accidente cerebrovascular, pero había recuperado una cantidad notable de movilidad y una buena cantidad de su discurso, lo suficiente como para abdicar legalmente de su posición de duque de Westvale a su nieto y heredero. Hannibal había temido que se desvaneciera sin el título que tanto le formaba parte, pero Roland pasó todo el tiempo que pudo con sus bisnietos y estuvo encantado de que finalmente le quitaran el peso de la responsabilidad de sus hombros.

"Pensé en leer un momento y tomar un descanso de nuestros invitados, abuelo, pero parece que tienes visitantes", dijo Will, moviéndose para besar la mejilla de Roland y levantar al bebé en sus brazos, acunándolo con un suave ronroneo para calmar su alboroto. "Espero que no te hayan agotado".

"Creo que es al revés, por el tamaño de ese bostezo", comentó Hannibal, notando más de una cara adormilada entre sus hijos. Se movió para besar la frente del abuelo y le preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres vestirte y salir?"

"N-no, es demasiado", dijo Roland, agitando una mano temblorosa ante la sugerencia. "Yo-prefiero quedarme aquí".

"Como desees", dijo Hannibal, sonriéndole. "¿Pero te das cuenta de que estás a punto de ser descendido por un grupo de Dimmonds?"

"Un destino inevitable, temo", dijo Roland, y soltó una risa ronca y sin aliento.

"Has estado ocupándote de Grandy, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Will, meciendo al bebé mientras miraba seriamente a sus hijos.

"Sí, mamá", fue la respuesta obediente e indudablemente inexacta de cada uno de ellos, lo que llevó a Will a decir: "¿Quizás deberíamos llamar a la niñera?"

"Sra. Starling necesitó un minuto para recuperar el aliento ", dijo Zeller, ofreciendo voluntariamente la información desde una distancia segura donde los perros habían ido a descansar. "No me di cuenta de lo que ella firmó para".

"Salvado por las circunstancias", dijo Hannibal, sonriendo ante el alivio que vio en sus amadas caritas.

"¡Grandy no quiere que vayamos! Grandy quiere que nos cuentes una historia, papá ", dijo Nigel, la petición fue contestada de inmediato por un coro de voces altas y persuasivas a las que el bebé añadió su voz burbujeante, y solo se quedó quieto cuando Will lo acarició con el hocico.

"¿Una historia?" Preguntó Hannibal, sentándose con fingida dignidad en el sofá junto a la cama de Roland donde Will se había acomodado con su hijo más joven apoyado en la curva de su brazo. "¿Qué tipo de historia? ¿Te digo de Chiyoh? ¿Cómo viajó a través del océano para visitar a Nippon y llevarse a Lady Murasaki a casa por fin?

"O tal vez, ¿cómo conoció Abigail a Nicholas cuando ella estaba en el extranjero?", Sugirió Will, riéndose de la expresión de absoluto asombro del bebé al ver a sus hermanos que lo miraban desde la cama. "O papá podría contarte algunos cuentos de hadas Lietuvan. Eso debería mantenerte despierto ".

"Por los próximos años, lo más probable," murmuró Hannibal.

"¡ No , cuéntanos tu historia!"

"¡Ah, sí!", Dijo Hannibal, golpeándose la sien con un dedo. "¡Te hablaré de mis veranos en Lietuva!"

" No , papá, tú y mamá ", corrigió Saule, acurrucándose contra el costado de Roland, olvidando su hermoso vestido a favor de la historia que todos contaron desde el momento en que la cintura de Will comenzó a espesarse.

"Déjame ver, ¿por dónde debería empezar?", Dijo Hannibal, levantando a Charlie sobre su cabeza antes de sentarse con el pequeño niño en su regazo, dejando espacio para que Nigel se trepara a su lado. El pequeño Alpha se acercó al lado de Will, buscando la calma tranquilizadora del aroma de su madre y asentándose de inmediato, sus delgados dedos enroscándose alrededor del pequeño y gordo pie del bebé. " Lo sé , ¿qué hay de la fiesta en el jardín? ¿Hm? Fue un hermoso día en Fernhill y tu prima Bedelia estaba siendo tan imposible como siempre lo fue ...

"¡ No , papá, empiezas desde el principio!", Dijo Hannibal Lucas, con una expresión de afrenta tan idéntica a la de su padre que Will tuvo que voltear la cabeza para ocultar su diversión, por miedo a que su hijo mayor se sintiera ofendido. "¡Al comienzo !"

"¿Al principio? Tienes toda la razón, por supuesto! Qué tonto de mí ", dijo Hannibal, mirando a Will cuando dijo:" ¿Supongo que hay tiempo? "

"Haremos tiempo", prometió Will con una sonrisa, besando al bebé en sus brazos y abrazando a Nigel a su lado. Extendió su mano y Hannibal la tomó, los dedos entrelazados en una cálida caricia. La fuerza de su amor compartido creció entre ellos a través de su vínculo, lo suficientemente poderoso como para superar cada sombra de su pasado sin remordimiento.

"Muy bien", dijo Hannibal, respirando hondo y sonriendo mientras sostenía la brillante mirada azul de su marido. "Hace treinta y ocho años, el conde de Reddig celebró un contrato con el duque de Westvale para darle a uno de sus nietos de edad de casarse con el nieto del Duque en un momento en que le convenía casarse un día. Felizmente puso ese contrato atrás e hizo que todos le perdonen el servicio al morir sin mencionar el contrato a su hijo ... "

Fin


End file.
